Obsession
by Arakiell
Summary: Venus de mondes différents, unis par l'amitié, un groupe d'amis va suivre Olana dans une extraordinaire aventure sur les Terres du roi Thranduil. Sans s'en douter, Olana et Thranduil vont suivre le cours d'un destin et d'une passion obsessionnelle. De nombreuses épreuves se dresseront au long d'un périple haut en couleur. Heureusement ils ne sont pas seuls.
1. Chapitre 1 Présentation

Résumé : Venus de mondes différents, unis par l'amitié, un groupe d'amis va suivre Olana dans une extraordinaire aventure sur les Terres du roi Thranduil. Sans s'en douter, Olana et Thranduil vont suivre le cours d'un destin et d'une passion obsessionnelle ordonnés par de mystérieuses forces célestes. De nombreuses épreuves se dresseront sur leur route tout au long d'un périple haut en couleurs. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas seuls.

La force de l'amour paraît dans la souffrance. (Pierre Corneille)

Obsession

_Définition :__** Forte préoccupation que la volonté ne parvient pas à écarter et qui tourmente l'esprit d'une façon parfois maladive.**_

**_Chapitre Premier_**

**_Présentation._**

**_Comme toujours, il y a un commencement._**

**_Certains destins naissent d'un rêve._**

**_En vivre un intensément, c'est lui donner vie_**.

Adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, Olana laissait son âme vagabonder au gré de ses pensées. Elles étaient multiples et folles à la fois. Ce soir, ses amis viendraient la retrouver. Ceux qui, par delà leurs mondes et leurs vies, répondaient toujours présent.

Une véritable affection s'était tissée entre eux. Un sentiment inconnu de sa propre famille.

En avait-elle jamais posséder une ? A bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Tout juste supportait-on sa présence dans le but de s'offrir une bonne conscience. Être un géniteur ne fait pas devenir parent pour autant. Le constat semblait bien amer pour cette jeune femme. "_Lorsque vous aurez un peu plus vécu, la vie se fera peut être plus indulgente à votre égard !"_ lui serinaient ses gouvernantes à longueur de journée. Belle entrée dans la vie !

Peu importait pour elle la longueur d'une existence si l'intérêt de la vivre ne s'y prêtait pas.

Elle apprit le véritable sens du mot aimé lorsqu'elle fit la connaissance de ses amis. Sans la juger, leur affection l'avait enveloppé tel un manteau dont on s'emmitoufle afin de parer aux intempéries. C'était aussi cela offrir.

Pour parer à la rigueur de certains destins et s'offrir une parenthèse enchantée, ce petit groupe effectuait souvent de petits sauts de puce dans le temps et les époques. C'était un peu leurs récréations, leurs bulles d'oxygène.

Chaque fois, le procédé était le même. Une incursion de quelques heures, quelques jours pour les cas les plus intéressants, grâce aux incantations trouvées dans les vieux parchemins que Mic Mac, le lutin farceur, prenait plaisir à voler. C'était chez lui une seconde nature, c'est peu de le dire ! Il fallait que ce soit profitable et surtout amusant. La dérision, l'acharnement à mettre sens dessus dessous les lieux choisis, voilà qui les boostaient considérablement.

Il fallait de l'ambiance, du plaisir, de la joie, de la folie surtout. Et nos amis n'en manquaient pas.

Jack appelait cela, « _le sas de décompression_ ». Autant dire que ces échappées belles étaient bien souvent une question de survie tant le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Jusqu'à présent, aucun événement notoire ne s'était déroulé en leur défaveur. Bien au contraire, les souvenirs s'accumulaient et chacun aimait par dessus tout remettre à l'esprit de son voisin quelques anecdotes fort savoureuses.

Mais pour ce projet d'envergure, un simple parchemin n'y suffirait pas. Ils allaient devoir subtiliser le grimoire d'un magicien de renommée, fortement redouté, nommé Alachnÿ, afin de voyager dans le monde de l'heroic Fantasy.

Magicien ambitieux, véreux, vénal, un tantinet pervers à leurs yeux, le bonhomme avait du bagage ! En outre, il possédait deux dragonnets joliment nommés Romus et Romulus, prénoms tout à fait charmants pour ce mini monstre, redoutables cracheurs de feu.

Prudence est mère de sûreté. Mieux valait ne pas l'oublier lorsqu'un bon vent vous guidait aux abords de son antre. Le bougre se jouait du sentiment de crainte qu'il dégageait, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Cette fois, cela avait été au tour d'Olana de choisir. En temps ordinaires, peu lui importait d'émettre la moindre opinion. La seule raison pour laquelle elle les suivait, était de se détourner de cette vie morne qui ne lui offrait aucune saveur, aucun bonheur, aucun soulagement...Être bien né, ne lui avait pas promis un avenir radieux.

Sa décision était prise. Ce soir, elle partirait.

Le choix de la destination avait été orienté par Jack et Gabriel, ayant insisté tous les deux, pour qu'elle lise le livre d'un grand romancier, Monsieur J.R.R Tolkien. Cet homme, aux dires de Jack, était l'auteur d'un récit captivant avec des personnages hauts en couleurs. Elle avait déjà intéressé au moins une personne, Mic Mac le lutin qui entrevoyait déjà toutes les possibilités s'offrant à lui. L'idée de revenir les poches bien garnies de pièces d'or et autres pierres précieuses avait aiguisé son sens du profit. Peu importait la manière. Au final, oui, cela pouvait être une riche idée.

Ce n'était pas le plus important pour Olana. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, acquérir la seule richesse qui pouvait exister en ce monde. La seule qui vaille la peine de se battre, l'amour.

Juste une parcelle, se disait-elle, juste une petite part.

Se pourrait-il que ce bien précieux soit à la portée d'une aventure ? La réponse tant souhaitée se trouverait peut être quelque part dans ce monde virtuel... ou pas !

Quitte à choisir, autant que ce soit un Roi. Un Roi elfe de la plus haute lignée dont la troublante personnalité l'attirait inexorablement.

Ce n'était pas rien tout de même ! Un roi elfe, du nom de Thranduil. Déjà le nom l'interpellait, sans doute par sa consonance. Gabriel, de par une attention des plus soutenue, avait fini par éveiller sa curiosité. N'étant jamais loin pour l'encourager à se plonger dans la lecture de ce passionnant roman, il s'était même proposé de lui faire connaître de façon plus détaillé le passé de ce roi énigmatique.

Cependant, le temps lui manqua. Le départ venait d'être programmé. Le remettre à plus tard aurait été hasardeux.

Alachnÿ, le magicien s'absentait ce soir de son antre...le moment était venu...

Il n'existait pas d'autres possibilités.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, elle se résolu à se ranger du côté de l'avis de Gabriel.

Dommage, se dit elle, elle avait finit par trouver à ce roi un attrait des plus irrésistible. En apprendre d'avantage aurait été pour elle un atout. C'était ainsi.

Pour quelle raison était elle tant attirée par ce personnage ? Elle même n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais dès lors, naquit dans son esprit une obsession ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Une magnifique obsession, la plus folle sans doute... rencontrer ce roi.

Le grimoire, allait lui en offrir la possibilité.

Encouragée par l'archange, elle finit par persuader ses amis de la suivre. Soudés par une amitié unique, ils acceptèrent.

Pour une fois, elle aussi aurait sa part du rêve.

Gabriel était satisfait. Cette jeune femme, il la portait littéralement depuis sa venue au monde tant il était déterminé à la voir enfin heureuse. Certains chemins sont destinés à être emprunter par les plus audacieux. Pour ce faire, il suffit parfois d'une parole. La voix de l'ange serait son guide.

Ses amis venaient de différentes époques, de différents mondes. C'était ainsi. Leurs univers s'entrecroisaient sans que cela ne les surprenne. Mondes réels et irréels... modernes, imaginaires, contes de fée où historiques. Ce mélange des genres apportait la touche de folie nécessaire à ces rêves. Et il en fallait !

Leurs destinées s'enchevêtraient tel un véritable écheveau. Le démêler était hors de question. Tant que ces rêves étaient à leurs portées, pourquoi en chercher une quelconque signification ?

De temps à autre, ils se réunissaient à l'auberge "_Le puits sans fond_" autour d'un bon repas pour préparer leur prochaine aventure. Puisque leur Monde le leur permettait par l'entremise de la magie, pourquoi s'en priver ? Ils se fabriquaient ainsi de fabuleux souvenirs qu'ils se remémoraient les froides nuits d'hiver.

Aussi unis que différents, cette joyeuse bande d'amis se composait de plusieurs personnes.

La première se nommait Opéca. Jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, elle vivait de ses charmes en travaillant pour Rose à l'auberge du "_Puits sans fond_". Un caractère explosif dans un corps de diablesse ! Mais cette diablesse "_aux pieds nus_" n'avait qu'une clientèle constituée de pauvres bougres, pêcheurs ou autres fermiers. Heureusement, de temps à autre quelques beaux chevaliers venaient s'encanailler. Ces soirs là, c'était pour elle la fête à tous les étages.

Venait ensuite Chaperon Rose, la cousine du Chaperon rouge qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fillette du conte de Charles Perrault. Bien au contraire, la gourgandine délurée aimait claironner haut et fort, qu'elle travaillait en free lance et que cela lui convenait très bien. Selon ses dires, ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à _"tout individu qui en portent une paire",_ la comblait d'aise. Blonde, pulpeuse à souhait avec des attributs féminins fortement attractifs, la belle ne laissait aucun mâle indifférent. Elle possédait un appétit des plus féroces et s'était construit une solide réputation. La drôlesse ne pratiquait jamais son art sans exiger en retour moult récompenses sonnantes et trébuchantes. Ses compétences avaient même dépassé certaines frontières, c'est dire si la belle avait su y trouver son compte !

Aliénor, guerrière aguerrie, princesse bannie de son royaume suite à un coup d'état, tentait vainement de retrouver sa place d'héritière à la couronne.

Ecartée du pouvoir par le terrible Kundrard, ancien lieutenant de l'armée régulière, ce vif félon avait profité de l'absence de la souveraine, sa mère, pour rallier à lui divers Seigneurs avides de richesses et de gloire.

Dépossédée de son titre, de ses terres, de ses richesses, jugée coupable, Aliénor dû subir la sentence réservée aux femmes accusées de haute trahison : la stérilisation. Ainsi se voyait elle refusé un droit de descendance. Terrible sentence, pour une héritière dont la vaillance et le courage n'étaient pas de vains mots.

Son physique n'avait rien à envier à Chaperon Rose. Très grande, blonde, doté d'un magnifique regard vert d'eau, terriblement efficace, elle n'était jamais de trop pour sortir ses amis d'un mauvais pas.

Jack ! Mercenaire sans foi ni loi, ayant une bonne fois pour toute décidé de vivre en marge de la société. Ce grand gaillard brun, aux yeux bleus, au franc sourire et à la musculature impressionnante, s'adaptait à toutes situations. Elevé par un père alcoolique, dont la seule valeur pédagogique était de le frapper, le petit garçon attendait son heure pour fuir, grandissant à l'ombre de sa haine.

Sa mère tentait au mieux de s'interposer face à la folie de son mari. Mais un soir, n'y parvenant plus, elle mourut sous les coups. Une rage indescriptible s'empara du jeune homme. Le moment était venu de rendre la sentence.

Sans une once de regret, il assassina son père. Profondément marqué, son acte le força à prendre différents chemins de traverse. Ses amis lui apportèrent un semblant de sérénité. C'était aléatoire, mais pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait.

Aussi indispensable que protecteur, l'archange Gabriel prenait part à chacune de leurs escapades, le but étant de rassembler les brebis égarées et ramener tout ce joli petit monde dans le droit chemin. Sans doute cherchait-il à les épargner des foudres de son ennemi juré, Satan "_Celui qui s'oppose"_. Ce dernier les observait toujours à distance, avec la plus grande attention. Il était comme le cheveu sur la soupe, le gravillon dans la chaussure, bref l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

C'est qu'il en mettait de l'ardeur pour les contrer. En fait, il adorait cela.

Gabriel sortait alors de ses gonds offrant le plus souvent un spectacle réjouissant pour le Malin, satisfait de sa petite panique ! C'est que le Diable était taquin !

L'archange était d'une surprenante beauté. Grand, filiforme, un teint diaphane à faire pâlir d'envie la lune elle même. A l'apogée de sa splendeur, il faisait fantasmer Opéca et Chaperon Rose qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de le soumettre continuellement au péché de la tentation. Ce dernier fort de sa sagesse et de sa détermination, avait toujours su résister d'autant que l'atout essentiel de sa séduction provenait de sa chevelure blonde. Ah les cheveux de l'ange !

A longueur de temps, il s'évertuait à les scinder en deux parties parfaitement égales. Une véritable obsession. Nul n'en connaissait la raison. Beaucoup cherchaient, c'était même devenu un enjeu de paris entre eux, mais personne n'avait encore trouvé. Percer le mystère de l'ange... plus d'un en rêvaient !

Amélie, c'était un peu la part de maternité dans ce chaos infernal. Toute en largeur et fière de l'être, cette bonne femme aussi sensée que timbrée, avait deux passions. Ses filles, comme elle se plaisait à le dire, et la viande de poulet. Elle se serait damnée pour une bonne volaille rôtie à souhait. Cette odeur la faisait grimper au paradis. Comme elle aimait à le dire haut et fort, _elle avait ben roulé sa bosse avec c'qui lui servait d'croupion et qu'c'est t'y qu'le premier qui s'ferait fort d'la juger, ben il était pas encore né le saloupiau ! _Voilà qui était bien dit, inutile d'y revenir !

Il fallait également dans cette histoire un lutin. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Le notre se nommait Mic Mac. Ce nom faisait référence aux nombreux coups tordus et autres larcins dont ce petit vaurien raffolait. Passé maître dans l'art du vol et du mensonge, rien ne lui semblait plus attrayant que de s'approprier des valeurs de la façon la plus malhonnête qui soit.

Tignasse hirsutes, cachée sous un bonnet rouge, gros yeux fouineurs très expressif, le gnome se vantait d'être le meilleur dans son domaine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Prince Charmant, celui des contes de fées débiles, gentil prince blond romantique à souhait, apportait une touche de glamour. Ce dernier portait sur ses épaules tous les péchés du monde. C'était un cabotin superficiel, imbu de sa précieuse personne, joueur invétéré, amateur de belles femmes, bref, un passif plutôt chargé... Dans l'obligation, revers de fortune oblige, de se marier à une Princesse au physique véritablement disgracieux, pour faire court, une mocheté, la belle avait tout de même un attrait de taille, la fortune de son papounet de roi. Cela valait bien quelques sacrifices, notamment, quand sonnait l'heure du devoir conjugal. Prince se hâtait d'accéder à son plaisir en fermant les yeux... il est encore bon de le préciser. C'est qu'il lui en fallait du courage pour accomplir sa tâche. Le pauvre ! Après quoi il filait retrouver les p'tites poulettes de chez madame Rose. Quel délice de laisser libre court à son imagination d'autant que, souvent, elle n'était pas dénuée de perversité. L'imagination de ce Prince de pacotille semblait sans limite...

La dernière personne de cet étrange amalgame se nommait Olana.

Cette jeune femme, fille des Seigneurs D'Isendrill, dont la richesse n'égalait que leur froideur, ne connaissait pas grand chose au bonheur. La vie était rude aux temps des chevaliers ! Sa naissance par un pâle et froid matin d'hiver, alors que ses parents espéraient un garçon, fut la première d'une longue série de méprises. Son entrée dans la vie fut saluée par un désintérêt total de la part de sa génitrice. Elevée sans l'amour des siens, mariée à un homme qui n'en voulait qu'à son titre et à sa dot, maître d'un véritable cheptel de maîtresses, ce rustre se gaussait de tromper, voler et ridiculiser sa femme.

Une nuit, la douce Olana tua son époux dans son sommeil pour fuir une vie de souffrance. Elle maquilla le crime en cas de légitime défense. Son acte l'obligea à quitter définitivement sa famille qui la renia avec dédain. Amélie la prit sous son aile.

D'une beauté diaphane, ses traits fins trahissaient ses nobles origines sans toutefois être un atout pour elle. De très longs cheveux d'un blond nordique tombant en cascade sur son dos, une silhouette toute en courbe dont ne manquait jamais de se moquer ses frères, la belle avait un atout charme indéniable : un regard vert émeraude où la tristesse y avait élu domicile.

Personne n'aurait su sortir cette jeune femme de sa mélancolie. Elle en avait trop vu. C'était aussi simple. Chacun avait sa croix à porter mais la sienne pesait si lourd qu'elle perdit le goût de sa propre vie.

L'amour ? Elle n'y pensait plus. Sans doute n'en connaîtrait-elle jamais la saveur. Elle s'en était fait une raison, voilà tout.

Mais... le destin allait changer tout ça !

Une assemblée des plus disparates ? Oui et c'est bien connu, le mélange des genres apporte toujours son lot de surprises. Les véritables héros ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on imagine. De cela aussi, le destin allait se charger d'en vérifier la véracité.

Par une nuit magnifique, claire et douce, l'aventure commença.

Minuit ! L'heure du crime, ah mes aïeux, ceci à son importance, trois petits coups furent toqués contre la porte.

Mic Mac entra le premier et lança à la cantonade un joyeux "_Salut"_.

Opéca : Vas-y gueule plus fort !

Mic Mac : Et alors la frangine c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les amis ?

Opéca : J'avais en tête une autre façon de t'accueillir, mais on ne m'en a pas donné la permission.

Aliénor : Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux !

Opéca : Moi je vous l'dis, c'est pas une bonne idée d'avoir fait appel à cette mini crapule. Vous cherchez les emmerdes.

Aliénor : T'inquiètes Opéca, je le tiendrais à l'œil.

Opéca : T'auras pas le temps d'finir ta phrase qu'il t'en aura pondu une belle.

Mic Mac : Oh ! Tu m'offenses charmante Opéca.

Aliénor : Bon, passons sur les mots doux et venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. Olana, où en est ta pâtée pour les dragonnets ?

Mic Mac : Pâté pour dragonnets ?

Opéca : Et Têtus et Romulus, t'en fais quoi demi-portion ?

Mic Mac : Ah ! J'suis pas près d'les oublier !

Opéca : T'es plutôt en pays d'connaissance non ?

A l'évocation de ce cuisant souvenir, le lutin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mic Mac : Ouais, j'ai eu comme qui dirait le feu au cul …

Aliénor : Et je ne tiens même pas à savoir dans quelles circonstances !

Olana s'approcha, tenant dans ses mains les boulettes de viandes bourrées de somnifère.

Olana : Voici les friandises.

Mic Mac : Tu vas les canner au moins ?

Olana : Voyons Mic Mac…

Mic Mac : Ce ne serait pas un mauvais calcul pourtant.

Chaperon rose : Bon, on commence quand ? J'ai faim moi !

Opéca : Tiens pouillasse !

Opéca lui lança un quignon de pain rassis qui traînait sur la table.

Mic Mac : Je ne pense pas qu'ce soit ce genre de faim là. Dis moi frangine, t'as apporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour harponner un maximum de mâles au moins ?

Chaperon Rose : Allons mon lutinou, tu me connais. Je ne voyage jamais léger c'est bien connu.

Opéca : Arrête de t'faire mousser. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'tu vas culbuter le roi les doigts dans l'nez ?

Chaperon Rose : Je pensais à un autre endroit, mais enfin, pour ne pas te contrarier...

Opéca : T'es qu'une morue !

Le lutin ricana :

Chaperon rose : Tes paroles sont du fiel ma chère Opéca, mais je n'en prendrais pas ombrage.

Aliénor : Au prochain accroc, je sors ma lame !

Ses yeux étincelaient et tous comprirent qu'il valait mieux en rester là. Soudain, Gabriel leur offrit une entrée théâtrale. Le cheveu impeccablement lissé, ses deux moitiés largement soupesé et vérifié aux cheveux près, il ramena vers son menton ses deux mains dont les index restaient tendus :

Gabriel : Vous êtes prêts pour une envolée lyrique de stupidités en tout genre ? Un petit discours s'impose : "_ Que nous soit offert protection, sagesse et une petite pincée de chance pour nous, pauvres fous, qui nous lançons dans cette aventure. C'est beaucoup demandé, j'en ai conscience. Je sens poindre l'abnégation au fond de mon cœur et j'obéirais à cette seule volonté. Obtenez-moi d'être docile à vos inspirations et de régler si bien mes pas que je ne m'écarte en rien de la voie tracée. Et, promis, j'aurais ce lutin à l'œil ! Que cette destinée soit accomplie..."_

Jack : Euh, ce n'est pas un peu trop solennel là ?

D'un geste précieux, l'archange leva une main signifiant que quelque part il n'avait cure de cette question posée sans la moindre réflexion. En revanche, il appréciait l'attention dont faisait preuve cet infidèle.

Gabriel : Je viens de voir Alachnÿ se diriger vers "_La taverne du joyeux pendu_ ", il est temps de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Jack : 'tain, j'arriverais jamais à m'y faire aux noms de vos auberges !

Amélie : Quèque y t'plaît pas dans c'nom ?

Jack : Oh rien. La prochaine vous la baptiserait comment " _La taverne du cul de jatte syphilitique _" ?

Amélie : Cà mon gars, c'est t'y fait exprès pour pas qu'on oublie d'repasser s'rincer l'gosier.

La soirée avançait, il fallait se lancer.

Plus tard, ils franchirent le territoire du magicien Alachnÿ, encapuchonnés et solidement armés. Le fameux grimoire, contenant les formules magiques, se trouvait dans son antre. Malgré les petites douceurs destinées aux dragonnets, ils n'avaient guère envie de se trouver en fâcheuse posture face au mage sans une bonne épée bien tranchante. Après tout on n'était jamais assez prudent !

Sans la moindre brise, le flair des dragons allait certainement s'éveiller. Tant pis, il fallait bien y aller.

Devant eux, la bâtisse du magicien se dressait, sombre et menaçante.

Amélie : Je m'demande si c'est t'y qu'on n'est pas en train d'faire une erreur.

Chaperon rose : Cà c'est déjà fait la vieille. Bon, faites comme vous voulez, moi j'y vais.

Mic Mac : T'as la fringale ou quoi ?!

Olana, tendit à Mic Mac un mouchoir roulé d'où s'échappait un léger fumet fort appétissant.

Olana : Pour Titus et Romulus.

Mic Mac : Je continue de penser qu'on aurait dû se débarrasser définitivement de ces sales bestioles.

Opéca : On se passera de ton avis.

Déjà le lutin se fondait dans la nuit. Ce petit voleur patenté, avait du métier dans les pattes. Aussi, point n'était besoin de longues explications. Ses capacités avaient fait leurs preuves. Plus tard, Opéca reçut une myriade de petits cailloux sur la tête. L'un d'eux atterrit sur sa tempe, provoquant sa fureur.

Opéca : Bon sang, tu le fais exprès où quoi ? Sale nabot !

Mic Mac : Mais ça fait une heure que je vous appelle, je ne vais pas me mettre à gueuler comme un putois ! Allez, la voie est libre.

Opéca : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

La lourde porte de bois émit un grincement strident qui donna la chair de poule aux jeunes femmes. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Seule la lueur de quelques bougies, au fond de la pièce, encourageait à s'aventurer plus avant. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba.

Opéca : L'antre du fauve.

Aliénor : Je dirais plutôt une porcherie.

Opéca : Bon sang, il n'a pas des soubrettes à son service ce vieux porc !

Mic Mac : Penses-tu donc, elles n'ont pas envie d'y passer chaque fois qu'elles se baissent pour frotter l'carreau ahahaah !

Aliénor : Comment ? A ce point ?

Mic Mac : Un obsédé… pourquoi c'est si sale à ton avis ?

Aliénor : Bon sang ça fait peur !

Mic Mac : Et encore tu ne sais pas tout.

Opéca : Parce que toi t'est mieux renseigné peut être.

Mic Mac : Mais oui ma mignonne, j'sais plein d'choses moi…

Chaperon rose : Bon, que faut t-il chercher ?

Olana : Un grimoire aux armoiries des Asturies, la couverture est pourpre avec la tranche en or.

Opéca : Comment qu'tu sais tout ça toi hein ?

Olana : Etre bien née vous apporte quelques avantages …

Opéca : Toujours pareil.

Olana : Dont tu sauras profiter ma chère !

Chaperon Rose : Bon et bien on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins…

Ce faisant, elle s'approcha de la table où s'empilait à qui mieux mieux des tas de livres, papiers et autres parchemins et d'un geste précis envoya le tout valsé par terre.

Mic Mac : Oh par exemple, on peut dire ma mignonnette que quand tu veux quelque chose tu fais pas dans la demi-mesure.

Chaperon Rose : Exact !

Du bout de ses jolies chaussures de satin rose, elle remua tout ce fatras. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle recherchait n'y était pas, elle s'approcha des étagères disposées contre le mur de pierres et entreprit avec la même vigueur d'en vider leur contenu.

Bientôt la pièce ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'au repère de l'un des plus puissants magiciens.

Opéca : Bon sang, c'est un vrai merdier, une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses chatons. Si ça se trouve il est quelque part en dessous et la donzelle nous a fait un tel foutoir que ça va nous prendre des plombes pour mettre la main dessus ! Ah la pimbêche, je sais pas ce qui me reti…

Olana : Je l'ai !

Aliénor : Où était-il ?

Olana : Près de Lilibeth.

Aliénor : Qui ?

Olana : Sa chouette.

Mic Mac : Sale bestiole ! Tord-lui le cou, si elle se met à hululer on est mal !

Olana : Aucun risque, elle est empaillée.

Mic Mac : Quoi ?

Olana : Il éprouvait une sorte de fascination pour cet animal. A sa mort il l'a tellement pleuré que Fénaël, le taxidermiste, lui a proposé ses services.

Le lutin l'observa rapidement avant d'éclater de rire.

Amélie : Il est vraiment fêlé d'la cafetière !

Aliénor : Olana, rappelle-moi de ne jamais rien à lui demander.

Olana : Je m'en souviendrais.

Soudain, un énorme fracas. Tout le monde s'observa et d'un coup, la demi-portion plongea sous la table. Les jeunes femmes se cachèrent là où elles le purent. Chaperon Rose s'assit simplement par terre et se couvrit de livres et de parchemins. Vu qu'il y en avait partout, ce ne fut pas difficile.

C'est alors, qu'une espèce de grand escogriffe vêtu d'un long manteau couleur bleu nuit fit une entrée remarquée.

Alachnÿ : Grätinën foloning aderrbärr !

Aliénor : Que dit-il ?chuchota la jeune femme, s'adressant à son amie.

Olana : Il vaut mieux éviter la traduction si tu ne tiens pas à t'écorcher les oreilles.

Se prenant les pieds dans son manteau, le vieil homme (fichtre, il devait bien avoir mille ans), s'affala de tout son long. Le lutin sortit alors de sa cachette et le bombarda avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ah pour sûr, tout y passa, livres, papiers, bougeoirs, cuillères, pot à tabac, oignons… Oignons ? Oui, pour certains enchantements, je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, ils étaient indispensables. Et puisque la fête battait son plein, une bougie y passa… sauf que celle-ci était… allumée !

Le magicien possédait une grosse tignasse. Visiblement, il n'accordait pas autant de soin à son apparence physique que Prince Charmant. Les conséquences furent désastreuses. Il y eu un bref embrasement et le magicien, l'œil hagard, n'eut d'autres recours que plonger sa face dans un restant de potage froid au fond d'une soupière.

Mic Mac : Il a plongé dans sa bouffe !

Un cri guttural s'échappa de la gorge du vieil homme. Ruisselant et tempêtant, il se mit à mouliner des bras, sauf que rond comme une queue de pelle, il s'empêtra encore plus dans son manteau et trébucha tout en se cognant la tête sur un coin de table. Avec un couinement de cochon que l'on aurait étranglé, Alachnÿ s'écroula les bras en croix en un mouvement des plus gracieux. Et oui, l'homme était tombé avec panache.

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que chacun sortait de sa cachette.

Mic Mac : Bon on s'arrache avant qu'le vieux refasse surface.

Opéca : Je suis d'accord avec la demi-portion. Filons, d'autant que sa colère sera à la hauteur de sa connerie.

Aliénor : Que fais-tu encore Mic Mac ?

Mic Mac : Oh rien rien, j'prends un souvenir.

Olana : N'y pense même pas. Emprunter, peut-être, voler sûrement pas. En route !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les filles sortirent en courant. Il devenait urgent de se réfugier dans un périmètre suffisamment éloigné et sécurisé pour espérer continuer à vivre quelques années supplémentaires. Hors d'haleine, elles finirent leur course devant l'auberge. Affalées sur les marches de bois, elles toussaient et crachaient tripes et boyaux.

Aliénor : Bon sang, c'est toujours comme ça Olana ?

Olana : D'ordinaire c'est tout de même plus calme.

Mic Mac : J'sais pas vous mais moi je préférerais mettre mes miches à l'abri, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Chaperon Rose : Oui, oui, oui, entrons et commençons !

Un rafraîchissement fut servit. Enfin calmée, Olana ouvrit le grimoire nota ce qu'il fallait pour les incantations.

Tout fut apporter dans les secondes qui suivirent et la belle Olana se mit à l'ouvrage. De sa voix délicate et chantante, elle récita docilement et point par point les formules adéquates tandis qu'un silence empreint de solennité se faisait.

Jack, Amélie et Gabriel les attendaient, tranquillement installés dans un recoin de la grand 'salle. Ne manquait à l'appel que Prince Charmant, sans doute encore occupé à choisir avec attention sa tenue pour ce fabuleux voyage. L'habit ne fait peut être pas le moine, mais prince, lui, tenait plus que tout à se mettre sur son trente et un pour sa présentation devant le Roi. Il connaissait l'engouement de Thranduil pour les beaux apparats, sans compter les précieux bijoux. Non, c'eût été vraiment inconvenant de ne point soigner son apparence !

Prenant tour à tour tout ce qui était disposé sur la table, elle ne prêta pas attention à la petite bourse rouge grenat, brodée de fils d'or, posée sous son mouchoir. Elle sourcilla avant de délier le cordon, plongea ses doigts fins et en retira une pincée de poudre rouge.

Mic Mac : Nonnnnnn ! Pas celle-là !

Trop tard, la belle Olana s'était emparée du contenu de la bourse et en saupoudrait la vasque d'où s'échappait une étrange lueur. Soudain...

Une explosion… et je pèse mes mots. Une déflagration déchira l'air et un énorme nuage bleuâtre envahit la pièce. Toutes les chandelles furent soufflées.

Mic Mac : Ahh ! On est morts…

Opéca : Toi, pas assez à mon goût.

Jack : On a été attaqué c'est ça ?

Aliénor : Mais non voyons.

Jack : Quelque chose à merder.

Olana : Je serais tenté de me rallier à cette affirmation.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore fait la p'tite crevure ?

Amélie : Quoi ?

Opéca : Bon sang vous avez les oreilles bouchées où quoi…juste avant qu'Olana verse sa poudre de perlimpinpin vous n'avez pas entendu comme un cri de nabot et plus particulièrement le cri de... CE nabot.

Elle empoigna le lutin par le col de sa chemise.

Mic Mac : C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

Opéca : Ah non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Aliénor : Elle a raison, tu as tout intérêt à parler si tu tiens à voir le jour se lever.

Mic Mac : Me brutalise pas, où père nono te mettra une bonne dérouillée.

Opéca : Sauf qu'il n'est pas là ton acolyte.

Mic Mac : Olana a utilisé la poudre céleste qu'il m'avait demandé de voler en même temps que celle réservée pour les voyages.

Olana : Pardon ? L'aphrodisiaque ?

Mic Mac : Ben… tout le monde n'a pas la chance de forniquer comme un lapin !

Opéca : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espère ce vieux débris ?

Mic Mac : A force de mater Chaperon Rose ça lui est comme qui dirait monté dans le ciboulot.

Jack : Quel con !

Olana : Entre personne de bonne éducation, nous comprenons aisément ses petits problèmes d'érection.

Amélie : Mais oui, allez va, on sait c'que sait d'avoir un bel appétit. Pour sûr qu'y faut l'entretenir l'manchon.

Le lutin ricana bêtement, comme seul un lutin crétin pouvait le faire :

Gabriel : Un peu de tenue serait trop exiger de vous pauvres âmes lubriques ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, comme tu es beau mon Gaby quand tu es en colère.

Aliénor : Bon, ceci mis à part, quelle incidence cela va-t-il avoir avec ce que tu étais en train de faire Olana ?

Olana : Hélas, je ne sais pas trop.

Au moment où celle-ci allait répondre, un "_Oh_" de ravissement retentit dans toute la pièce. Ce cri émanait de ladite Chaperon Rose et incluait, si besoin était de le spécifier, une forte dose d'émotion, de plaisir et d'hormones en ébullition. Enfin, Aliénor lâcha un premier juron. Ouf, il était temps !

Aliénor : Merdasse ! Je veux bien être pendue si ce que je vois est vrai.

Mic Mac : Prépare la corde cousine parce qu'on n'est pas tous bigleux ici.

Jack : Attendez une seconde, ça n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Regardez moi ce costume...

Olana : Tu as raison. Mais qui est-ce au juste ?

Opéca : Mic Mac !

Mic Mac : C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute !

Le lutin n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Quelqu'un se tenait près de l'âtre, dos tourné. Une sombre chevelure mi-longue, une cape noire comme la nuit d'où s'échappaient deux longues mains fines et délicates, bref, un invité surprise qui apporta la cerise sur le gâteau pourri dont avaient malheureusement hérité nos compagnons.

Le lutin, curieux comme toujours mais relativement prudent s'approcha timidement. Intrigué par le regard de l'inconnu, un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. La créature prononça trois mots :

\- Bien le bonsoir !

Gabriel : UN DEMON ! Encore un coup tordu de mon ennemi. LE FELON !

Comprenant soudain la signification de ce mot et toute la terreur qu'il pouvait inspirer, les yeux du lutin s'agrandirent. Epouvanté, il croisa ses doigts pour former une croix et se mit à hurler :

Mic Mac : Vadé rétro satanas et avec toi le Malin et tout le saint frusquin ! File-moi l'ail et les fines herbes frangin.

Opéca se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes :

Opéca : Abruti d'nabot !

Mic Mac : Ca te fait rire ?

Gabriel : Cet énergumène ne dérangera notre plan en aucune façon !

Aliénor : Attendez deux secondes Gabriel. Je suis larguée, vous devriez éclairer ma lanterne.

Mic Mac : Ouais c'est ça, éclaire-nous parce que là on n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Jack : Bordel, mais vous allez la fermer ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il le fasse si vous ne lui en laissez pas l'opportunité ?

Gabriel : La formule, modifiée par cet aphrodisiaque, vient de faire apparaître un démon amoindri. Disons qu'il a perdu une partie de ses capacités à faire le mal. D'après ce qu'il m'est permis de constater, il devait être au départ un dévoreur d'âmes. Ceci dit, il n'est pas prêt à dévorer quoi que ce soit.

Aliénor : En somme celui-ci est comme qui dirait végétarien ?

Opéca : Ca tombe bien, on a un poireau à lui proposer.

D'un coup de pied, le lutin fut projeté face contre terre aux pieds du démon qui, d'un mouvement hautain, daigna lancer un regard furtif en direction de la pauvre petite chose qui gigotait sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Mic Mac : Je l'dirais à Père Nono et...

LA FERME ! Hurla l'assemblée.

Opéca : Eh, est-ce qu'il a une langue ce bellâtre ?

Chaperon Rose : Il me plairait assez d'y goûter. C'est même une tâche dont j'aimerais m'acquitter sur le champ...

Les narines de la Chapette en frémissaient d'envie. Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'elle avait faim la bougresse ! Cependant, elle n'était pas de même nature que celle du démon. Pour ne rien gâcher à l'affaire, ce dernier portait remarquablement bien l'habit et avait un visage des plus avenants. Ayant perdu une partie de ses capacités à faire le mal, il en devenait presque sympathique.

Opéca : Dégage de son espace vital où je t'arrange le portrait borgnasse !

Chaperon Rose : Garde ton fiel et tes mauvaises manières pour la fange que tu satisfais péniblement chaque soir sur ta couche.

Aliénor : Non mais regardez-moi ces deux poules folles, vous allez vous calmer ?

Olana : Occupez-vous de lui tout de même, ayez souvenance de vos devoirs d'hôtes. Vous voyez bien qu'il est inoffensif.

Mic Mac : M'en fous moi, j'suis amnésique. Qu'il aille au diable !

Gabriel : Pour une fois, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche en vain stupide lutin. **Retournez chez votre crétin de patron et dites-lui bien des pensées de ma part !**

En un éclair, le démon disparut. L'archange n'était pas mécontent d'avoir damné le pion à son ennemi juré. Bon sang, lorsqu'il raconterait ce fait à Saint Michel, cela lui vaudrait bien son quart d'heure de gloire. Mea culpa pour ce sursaut de prétention. 

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, vous faites qu'des bêtises ce soir ! Bon quèque c'est t'y qu'on fait donc ? Si Rose voyait tout c' foutoir, j'aime autant vous dire qu'vous auriez pas assez d'vos deux jambes pour filer.

Aliénor : T'inquiète Amélie, on remettra tout en ordre et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Amélie : Ca va venir, ça va venir !

Olana, que rien ne prédisposait vraiment à devenir maîtresse de magie, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il leur fallait vraiment partir ce soir, plus rien d'autre ne comptait désormais pour elle. S'emparant du grimoire, elle rassembla le reste des ingrédients nécessaire à l'incantation :

Olana : Remettons tout en place, il ne faudrait point contrarier Rose. Ensuite, nous nous dirigerons vers le domaine familial. Nous passerons par les souterrains. S'il faut partir d'un endroit précis, autant pousser l'ironie jusqu'au bout !

Aliénor : Es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

Olana : Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais...

Opéca : Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller chez ces pignoufs ? T'y ont pas assez pressé comme un citron ?

Olana : De savoir que le départ s'effectuera sous leurs pieds sera pour moi une revanche sur ma vie et si au détour je peux leur envoyer quelque sortilèges...

Gabriel : Attention fillette, la vengeance est une mauvaise compagne.

Olana : La souffrance également. Mais j'ai le grimoire, par conséquent j'ai le pouvoir.

Mic Mac : Ouais ben méfie-toi frangine, tout ça c'est de la poudre aux yeux pour t'enfler ! Fais gaffe de pas y laisser trop de plumes.

Aussitôt, tous les protagonistes de cette histoire se mirent à l'ouvrage (si si, même Mic Mac, avec quelques coups de pieds au cul cela va sans dire) et bientôt l'auberge retrouva sa condition première.

Sitôt la tâche terminée, Olana revêtit sa cape de velours noire, imitée par les autres comparses. Chacun attendit patiemment la suite. Ce fut le moment choisi par prince Charmant pour montrer le bout de sa frimousse enfarinée.

Ah, le bonze avait mis la dose ! De plus, il empestait le parfum. Il avait revêtu un costume parfaitement ridicule pour chacun ayant deux sous de bon sens. Jabot de dentelle, pantalon de soie jaune canari, bas blanc satinés, chaussures aux boucles dorées, perruque frisottée, sans oublier une mouche au coin supérieur de la lèvre. La pose de cet artifice avait sans nul doute demandé un bon moment de réflexion. C'est que l'endroit où ce grain de velours se positionnait sur le visage avait une signification bien précise. Il valait mieux éviter de se tromper. Allez savoir de quelle nature pouvait en être le message. Pour le coup, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se rater. Bref, le tout formait un congloméra du plus mauvais goût. Pensant être arrivé au summum de sa splendeur, ce tartuffe n'était pas peu fier de sa magistrale entrée. Il paradait tel un paon faisant la roue.

En résumé, fidèle à lui même.

Jack : Tiens voilà Guignol !

Mic Mac : J'attends de voir la tête du roi des elfes. La gueule qui va tirer ! Le gueux, le gueux !

Jack : J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Prince Charmant : C'est cela moquez vous ! De toute évidence, vous n'y comprendrez jamais rien.

Jack : Je comprends, surtout que tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche.

Chaperon Rose : Bon on s'en va ? On s'en fiche de son costume.

Olana : Désolé, nous n'avons pas assez de montures pour tous…

Aliénor : Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, la marche ça maintient en forme, pas vrai Mic Mac ?

Mic Mac : J'en étais sûr.

Prince : De toute façon nous n'aurions pas gâché un cheval pour ce microbe, non ? Bon quel est le mien ?

Aliénor : Tu ne sembles pas avoir bien compris Prince Charmant.

Prince Charmant : Qu'est-ce à dire ? Vous n'allez pas m'infliger pareil camouflet ! De plus, mes souliers sont neufs. Un peu de pitié pour ce cuir d'Italie de première facture, je vous prie.

Opéca : On va s'gêner.

Jack : Arrêtez d'le charrier, faut qu'on s'tire d'ici. Je prends Prince. Et toi ... t'as plutôt intérêt à éviter de t'accrocher comme une sangsue après moi.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin et si je tombais ?

Jack : Eh ben je voyagerais plus léger, voilà tout.

Opéca : J'veux pas d'cette mini crotte avec moi.

Mic Mac : Méchante !

Olana : Viens avec moi.

Mic Mac : T'es ma frangine toi tu sais.

Dans un nuage de poussières, les cavaliers disparurent juste au moment où Alachnÿ arrivait.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame ici mais je me fais fort de le découvrir, même si je dois y passer mes trente prochaines années.


	2. Chapter 2 Un voyage mouvementé

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_Un voyage mouvementé_**

Tandis qu'ils chevauchaient, les pensées des uns et des autres, voyageaient aussi rapidement que leurs montures. Au fur et à mesure que le but de leur escapade leur apparaissait, les esprits s'échauffaient et ce n'était pas Mic Mac qui aurait renié cela.

Tout à son envie de se remplir les poches, le petit lutin roublard réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il pourrait faire fortune. Un roi devait avoir beaucoup de richesses, peut être même que le délester un peu de ses biens, ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Sans doute ne s'en apercevrait il pas tout à ses pensées à reluquer la belle Olana. Oui, notre petit cafard avait déjà préparé son coup. Occuper sa majesté avec une belle jeune femme toute prête à lui tomber dans les bras comme un fruit mûr, pendant que ses menottes s'occuperaient habilement... un sourire éclaira ses traits.

Jack, n'était pas contre une bonne livrée d'aventures et peu lui importaient de quelles façons elles arrivaient dans sa vie, pourvu qu'elles remplissent son désir de voir du pays...le reste...

Prince Charmant, tout à sa joie d'avoir roulé dans la farine ses beaux parents ne cessait de se féliciter intérieurement. Pour un peu il se serait embrassé ! C'est qu'il avait dû ruser pour détourner des caisses royales la petite fortune qu'il avait investi dans ses habits somptueux commandés chez un tailleur de grand renom, sans compter ses chaussures arrivées par courtier depuis Venise...Ah le bougre avait savamment pillé la recette des domaines agricoles de sa majesté papounet 1er le père de sa charmante jeune épouse, laideron promise à régner. Il ne pouvait pas sentir belle maman aussi moche que sa progéniture, à croire que cela relevait de la génétique, d'où son insistance pour rajouter sur la note déjà alourdie, divers produits de beauté dans le but, selon ses propres dires, de magnifier sa légendaire beauté.

Voilà, toute cette famille d'empestés, méritait bien cet affront, jusqu'au chien puant de la gueule à chaque fois qu'il venait quémander une caresse au mari de sa maîtresse.

Opéca, toute occupée à conserver une digne posture sur son cheval n'en attendait pas moins de ce voyage. Pour elle, il s'agissait surtout de contrer autant se faire que peu sa rivale Chaperon Rose. Bien décidée à contrecarrer au maximum ses plans de séduction et autres tentatives pour attirer un maximum de mâles elfiques dans sa position préférée, à savoir, à l'horizontale, elle comptait bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît !

Chaperon Rose, que même un ouragan n'aurait pu détourner de son but, avait ses neurones en fusion et ses atouts féminins au diapason. Fine mouche, la donzelle avait pensé à tout. Son plan d'attaque pour faire fléchir le roi ne souffrait d'aucun défaut. Toutefois, elle comptait bien laisser la primeur à Olana. Elle possédait tout de même un code de l'honneur !

Dans sa robe à faux cul, la belle avait entreposé en tassant au maximum, à l'intérieur de l'armature métallique tout une foule de dessous les plus affriolant les uns que les autres. Il y avait là, deux guêpières, des bas de soie, des culottes froufroutantes à souhaits, ouvertes, fermées, en dentelles, bref, tout un éventail de sensations en perspective.

Amélie, quant à elle, ne pensait qu'à être présente pour ses fifilles. C'est que les deux fariboulettes, justifiait à elles deux une attention des plus assidues. Avoir l'œil sur elles étaient une mission dont elle se sentait investit.

Profiter de quelques largesses elfiques, notamment sur le plan culinaire, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'est que, la belle avait lu le passage concernant les goûts immodérés du roi Thranduil pour les festins et surtout les vins de grands crus. Tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait !

Aliénor n'entrevoyait pas cette aventure sous un bon œil. Son instinct lui soufflait de faire attention, que rien de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre ne ressemblerait à leurs autres voyages. Cette impression la tracassait, mais elle était bien décidée à veiller sur Olana, bien trop fragile pour la laisser partir seule.

La rudesse de sa vie lui avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de sensations, mais il était trop tard de toute façon pour faire machine arrière. A présent qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans ce qui lui apparaissait comme une folie, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

Olana, l'avait tant espéré ce joli rêve rose bonbon, que rien ni personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Ce roi, quelque part, lui appartenait déjà. Pourquoi un tel sentiment de possession ? Aucun espoir de réponse n'était à entrevoir.

Il lui fallait le connaître, il lui fallait lui parler, il lui fallait l'aimer...

Conserver un tel secret en elle, n'avait pas été facile. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, de nobles sentiments s'étaient emparés de son cœur ne lui laissant plus le moindre repos. Le temps manquait pour en connaître d'avantage sur lui. Elle aurait aimé enrichir ses connaissances le concernant, mais l'on ne pouvait plus retarder le moment du départ. A regret, elle avait obéi. Ses lectures restèrent en suspens.

Comme elle se sentait impatiente...Tant d'espoirs la guidaient. Peut être le destin lui offrirait il enfin la chance lui ayant toujours fait défaut. Un peu de bonheur à son crédit, était ce trop demandé pour cette naufragée de la vie ? Sans doute, pensait elle qu'en haut lieu, quelqu'un ressentirait un peu de pitié pour elle et ce cœur qui n'avait jamais battu pour un homme. Se pourrait il qu'il s'emballe pour un elfe ?

Gabriel, tout à son attention à paraître, en toute occasion aussi gracieux que possible, gardait en tête le but qu'il s'était fixé : garder son troupeau dans le droit chemin avec toute la piété que son cœur pouvait posséder et cela signifiait beaucoup pour cet être de lumière.

Tout juste, s'était il autorisé, de son propre chef, à rendre des sentences bien senties à ses ouailles si ces dernières devaient s'éparpiller dans une mauvaise direction. Ce regain de pouvoir le portait au firmament d'un contentement sans nulle autre pareille.

Qu'il était bon parfois de s'octroyer quelques largesses sans se sentir surveillé !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'édifice. Les chevaux furent attachés à un bosquet d'arbres tout près de l'ancien chemin menant au château. En effet, à grands renforts de moyens, une nouvelle route pavée avait été tracée de façon à faciliter le passage de deux charrettes se faisant face, mais surtout pour faire étalage de la fortune des châtelains.

Pourquoi faire simple lorsque la possibilité d'en mettre plein la vue s'offrait à vous ? C'était ainsi que fonctionnait les d'Isendrill du Comté de Faye. Briller pour éblouir. Cela permettait quelque part de cacher d'autres facettes bien plus ternes de cette famille avides de gains en tous genres.

C'est ainsi que des ombres encapuchonnés se pressaient sur ce petit chemin oublié de tous et envahis de ronces. Opéca râlait, Mic Mac, craignait pour son petit fessier et ne cessait de marcher tout contre la jeune femme qui ne se privait pas pour le faire dégager de son environnement immédiat à grands renforts de coups de pieds.

Enfin, par delà les marais environnants se dressa la demeure familiale d'Olana. Plus qu'une maisonnée, c'était un château, n'en déplaise à la jeune femme qui, modeste ou polie, au choix du Roi, évoquait seulement un lieu où famille, amis et dignitaires de hauts rangs aimaient se retrouver.

Opéca : Eh ben, on peut dire que vous vous retrouvez pas au boui boui du coin pour ripailler vous autres !

Absorbés par la contemplation du superbe édifice, personne ne crût bon de relever la réflexion de la fille de joie. Le style renaissance se mélangeait parfaitement au gothique flamboyant d'où l'architecte avait puisé ses multiples inspirations en vue de l'émergence de pareille merveille. Les toits d'ardoise reflétaient la lumière blafarde de la lune octroyant un lustre magnifique à ce chef d'œuvre. Les fenêtres aux encorbellements raffinés, entrelacs et autres dessins de pierres, laissaient transparaître une douce clarté due aux myriades de bougies allumées et disposées sur les candélabres. On eut dit des centaines de lucioles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, avec cette imposante construction, la famille d'Olana avait su asseoir une étonnante suprématie. Leur fortune devait être considérable au vu de ce qui apparaissait sous leurs yeux. Aliénor se demanda même d'où leur venait tant d'argent. Pour un simple duché, cette magnificence paraissait suspecte. Tous en étaient à ce genre de réflexion lorsqu'Opéca, comme cela était coutume, interrompit ce doux moment de rêverie.

Opéca : Dîtes-moi, vous comptez gober les mouches encore longtemps ?

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, n'êtes vous point imprégnée par cette contemplation ?

Mic Mac : En voilà un bon mot frangin. J'aimerais bien m'imprégner moi aussi mais avec quèque chose de plus liquide…

Gabriel : Dois-je te rappeler, immonde gnome, combien la consommation d'alcool est dangereuse pour la santé ?

Mic Mac : M'en fous ! S'torcher y'a qu'ca d'vrai.

Gabriel : Irrécupérable !

Prince Charmant : Veuillez me pardonner Gabriel, il me semble qu'une bonne biture de temps à autre n'a jamais tué personne.

Jack : Pas faux l'ami.

Gabriel : Cessez de contredire mes vérités, d'autant qu'elles sont parfaitement vérifiables.

Prince Charmant : Eh bien excusez-moi de démentir cette affirmation, mais si vous deviez, comme j'ai la malchance de le vivre, vous taper une Princesse bancale et complètement nymphomane, ça n'est pas une cuite qu'il vous faudrait mais dix, tant la chose est malaisée !

Jack : Mec, je compatis. Faut bien être bourré pour s'coltiner ta belette.

Aliénor : Dîtes, vous allez discourir encore longtemps sur ses déboires conjugaux ? Il n'avait qu'à mieux choisir sa moitié. Ceci dit...

Opéca : Ouais, ceci dit avec sa gueule...il avait pas beaucoup l'choix.

Amélie : Penses-tu donc ! Un prince ça plaît toujours. Dis-moi Olana, pourquoi qu'c'est t'y faire toutes ces lumières ?

Olana : Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir réception. De toute façon il n'y en a pas plus que d'ordinaire. Si tu savais les splendeurs que recèle cet endroit...

Opéca : Eh ben y'en a qui ont le cul bordé d'nouilles.

Prince charmant : Pardon ? C'est charmant mais je ne saisis guère le rapport entre un fessier, dût-il être gracieux et une flopée de nouilles ?

Opéca : Cherche pas, le temps de t'expliquer le jour sera levé.

Olana prit la tête du cortège et emprunta un chemin pavé de... marbre blanc (et de bonnes intentions pour les plus courageux, pourquoi pas !) si beau qu'il aurait eu sa place à l'intérieur au lieu d'être exposé à la rigueur des intempéries. Elle était seule à savoir ce château vide. Les lumières n'étaient disposés que dans le but de dissuader les bandes de voleurs fort nombreuses en ces temps troublés.

Tout semblait si magnifiquement ordonné. Hélas, il y eu bientôt un couac. Eh oui, avec ces troubadours de bas étages, cela devait se produire. J'y parviens.

Arrivés devant la majestueuse entrée, Opéca feignit la stupeur lorsqu'elle vit le pont-levis relevé.

Jack : Dommage que les interphones n'existent pas dans ton époque Olana.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Aliénor, siffla à un point tel que Chaperon rose, pourtant habituée à ce genre de démonstration sonore, se couvrit les oreilles.

Chaperon Rose : Bon sang Aliénor, tu viens de me déchirer les tympans !

Opéca : Son coup de sifflet est légendaire ma belle, il nous a sauvé bien souvent.

Prince Charmant : Je constate, non sans une certaine joie, que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous mettre dans des situations délicates.

Mic Mac : Ah cousin, à notre niveau, c'est de l'art !

Gabriel : Ayez le triomphe, modeste petites gens, tout ne sera pas toujours idyllique.

Mic Mac : Mais tais-toi, oiseau d'malheur, tu vas nous porter la scoumoune !

Gabriel : Et que nous apporte-tu toi ?

Chaperon Rose commençait à perdre patience :

Chaperon Rose : N'y aurait il pas moyen d'activer un peu les choses, c'est que voyez-vous, je commence à avoir la culotte qui frétille moi et ça n'est pas bon signe.

Opéca : Tu sais c'qu'on en pense de ta culotte cul d'poule ?

Gabriel : **Opéca !**

Opéca : Quoi ? y'en a marre de cette greluche !

Chaperon Rose : Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime, voici un fait bien avéré.

Gabriel : N'en rajoutez pas Chaperon je vous prie.

Chaperon Rose : Si c'est toi qui me le demande mon Gabinou, alors je ferais un petit effort.

Minaudant quelque peu, la belle les mains nouées, le bout de langue rose coincée entre ses lèvres délicieusement ourlées, se dandinait avec la plus parfaite indécence. Prince Charmant agitait d'une manière fort précieuse son mouchoir de dentelle :

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est charmante, tout à fait impudique, comme je les aime...

Aliénor : Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces discussions de bordel ?

L'archange tout à fait surpris, haussa un sourcil en ouvrant de grands yeux :

Gabriel : Que vous arrive-t-il Aliénor princesse de sang ?

Aliénor : Ces deux poules folles m'indisposent au plus haut point voilà tout.

Gabriel : Ceci n'est pas une raison. Reprenez vous je vous prie.

Jack observait cet échange verbal l'air ahuris :

Jack : C'est pas un peu fini ces conciliabules pourraves ? Bordel, on s'en fout des bonnes manières. On ferait mieux de se préoccuper de la façon dont on pourrait entrer...

Prince Charmant : Vous avez encore raté une occasion de vous taire mon ami. Ces vilaines manières chez vous sont récurrentes me semblent t-il.

Jack : 'tain, j'sens qu'je vais me l'faire ce con !

Aliénor : Laisse tomber jack, tu vas t'énerver, je vais prendre ta suite, m'énerver et tout le monde finira énervé, voilà !

Amélie : C'est t'y qui aurait donc pas une entrée d'service ? Où c'est t'y qu'on vous livre vos victuailles ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la mama de service.

Jack : Ma poulette t'as bien raison, rien ne te perturbe à toi du moment que tu sais où se trouve le ravitaillement.

Amélie : Ben dame, faut c'qui faut.

Et un joli sourire édenté un !

Olana : Amélie, à quoi peut servir un pont-levis sinon nous garantir une certaine sécurité ?

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas, vaut mieux pas oublier d'rentrer à l'heure chez vous.

Olana : Bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens. Il existe une entrée connue de moi seule mais elle n'est guère aisée, il va nous falloir emprunter ce soupirail.

Elle désigna une petite lucarne fermée par une grille dans les douves, en contrebas.

Olana : Avant que quelqu'un ne me pose la question, je possède la clef …

Jack : Et comment on accède à ce soupirail ma belle... en nageant ?

Olana : Hélas, je crains qu'il ne nous faille nous mouiller quelque peu.

Prince Charmant : Quelque peu ? Diantre ! Je vais abîmer mon costume. Pensez donc, de la dentelle de Venise au fil de soie, c'est criminel de ...

Opéca : On en a rien à branler d'tes dentelles prince, maintenant, si le cœur t'en dit, rien ne t'empêche de rester sur la rive.

Gabriel : Prince, je compatis. Un tel travail, une telle finesse… ce serait sacrilège.

Prince : Ah, mes doléances ne sont point vaines entre gens de bonne condition. Pensez donc ! Une telle splendeur mérite que l'on y accorde, sinon de l'attention, au moins un minimum de respect.

Chaperon Rose : Eh oh !(Tapant dans ses mains), c'est pas un peu fini ces discussions de salons ? **Je veux voir Thranduil moi !**

Olana : Pas autant que moi Chaperon.

Aliénor : Qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack, comment dire, par un effet de flexion extension du pied, envoya dans les douves l'indécis Prince qui atterrit dans l'eau saumâtre accompagné d'un couinement.

Il va de soi, qu'avant que le même sort n'arrive à tous, chacun prit la décision de prendre un envol délibéré. Quitte à plonger, autant le faire de son propre chef.

La belle tripotée de nageurs ! Quelques-uns, forts expérimentés comme Aliénor, Chaperon Rose ou Olana, n'eurent aucun mal à se retrouver dans l'élément liquide. Pour d'autres, en revanche, ce fut moins aisé. Le lutin frétillait comme une anguille. Jack avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice mais pour Amélie… c'était une autre histoire. Comment décrire la chose ? A mi chemin entre la baleine blanche et un cachalot sur le point de s'échouer, la pauvre femme avait du mal à rester en surface. Gabriel, toujours en apprentissage, ne marchait pas encore sur l'eau comme son maître. Il surfait à vive allure pour éviter de couler. C'était déjà un bon début !

Qui accrochés aux barreaux du soupirail, qui se tenant aux interstices des pierres de constructions, chacun émergeait de l'eau tentant vainement de reprendre leur souffle.

Olana s'approcha de la grille clef en main. Hélas, bien qu'introduite dans la serrure, cette dernière ne put en actionner le mécanisme.

Olana : J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir la bonne clef.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Prince Charmant : Appelez à l'aide dans l'espoir qu'une âme charitable, ayant la bonne idée de traîner dans le coin, nous vienne en aide. Tout ceci est votre faute, stupide gueuse !

Opéca n'eut guère le loisir de répondre à cette énième attaque qu'un cri perçant se fit entendre :

Mic Mac : Là ! Dans la pénombre, j'ai vu deux tâches brillantes qui me fixaient.

Aliénor : Si c'est encore un de tes mensonges le nabot…

Mic Mac : Méchante ! Personne ne me crois, pour une fois que je dis quelque chose de vrai.

Chaperon rose : Ah ! Tu reconnais tout de même être légèrement fabulateur à tes heures ?

Mic Mac : On peut en discuter en tête à tête ma jolie si tu y tiens.

Chaperon rose : Range immédiatement cette idée au fin fond de ta misérable caboche.

Mic Mac : N'y a-t-il personne pour venir en aide à un pauvre lu… Ahhhhhh ! Là !Regardez !

A ce moment, deux petites billes jaunes brillèrent dans le boyau noirâtre et une voix grave, légèrement empreinte de gaieté, se fit entendre :

Matouba : Entreras, entreras pas ?

Olana : Matouba ?

Matouba : Est-ce moi, où n'est-ce pas moi ?

Jack aperçût un gros chat tigré s'avancer nonchalamment en sautant sur ses pattes. La patte antérieure droite de concert avec la patte opposée arrière gauche. A chacun de ses pas, le rituel était le même. Une démarche peu ordinaire vous en conviendrez. Cela semblait amuser le chat. Un rictus joyeux révélait une lignée de petites quenottes pointues.

Olana : Que fais-tu là Matouba ?

Matouba : Réponds-je, où ne réponds-je pas ?

Jack : Un chat qui parle ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Mic Mac : Il est bizarre ce matou !

Prince Charmant : Je le trouve légèrement irritant avec ses questions puériles, n'est-il pas ? Qu'attendons-nous pour le souffler comme il se doit ?

Olana : Il ne le fait pas dans ce but, c'est inscrit dans ses gènes, voilà tout. Inutile de le frapper.

Mic Mac : Dommage !

Prince Charmant : Il aurait les gènes adéquats pour s'exprimer de cette façon ? Par exemple ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi délirant.

Jack : Je dirais surtout qu'il a les gènes de la connerie moi.

Olana : Tout est permis dans ce monde, surtout quand cette création est l'œuvre d'un certain… Alachnÿ !

Mic Mac : Encore ce vieux schnock ?

Chaperon Rose : Je me gèle les michetons, pourrait-on entrer ?

Prince Charmant : Quelle enfant délicieuse !

Aliénor : Ca suffit le chat…

Matouba : Matouba tel est mon nom, où n'est-ce point ?

Jack : Bon sang, je vais l'crever !

Mic Mac : Ouais et je me ferais un manteau avec sa fourrure.

Matouba : Le pourrais-tu, où ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

Mic Mac : Eh ben t'as qu'à ouvrir la grille gros tas et tu verras.

Olana : Ecoute Matouba, nous devons rentrer au plus vite alors ne nous fait pas languir je te prie.

Jack : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui demande son avis à c'te crevure ?!

Mic Mac : Ouais crevure, crevure !

Olana : Ne le vexez pas où nous allons y passer la nuit.

Aliénor : T'as plutôt intérêt à ouvrir, carpette à poil.

Matouba : M'aime-t-on, où ne m'aime-t-on pas ?

Opéca : Tu vas pas tarder à l'savoir.

Jack, que ce chat énervait copieusement, ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une solution. Il attrapa la grille d'une main et commença à la secouer comme un forcené.

Prince charmant : Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Comment comptez-vous desceller ces barreaux ?

Jack : Et la rouille que je vois partout, sombre crétin, tu crois que ça n'aide pas peut-être ?

Le mercenaire avait raison. Tous s'accrochèrent comme une armée de morpions sur ces barreaux et engagèrent un véritable bras de fer avec ce fichu soupirail qui ne tarda pas à céder. Il fut envoyé directo au donjon et Jack pu enfin entrer.

Le chat n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Brusquement, il l'envoya valser au fin fond du boyau qui servait de corridor.

Mic Mac : Bien joué Jack. Bon débarras !

Olana : Hélas, je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez fait le bon choix.

Aliénor : Peut être, en tout cas on est à l'intérieur et c'est ce qui compte.

Olana : Je persiste à dire que vous allez le regretter.

Mic Mac : Eh ben on s'en fout ! De toute façon y nous gonflait ce chat non ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous faire ?

Olana : Je n'en sais rien mais cette race de chat est très rancunière.

Prince Charmant : Peu importe. Qui vivra verra. Quelle est la suite des réjouissances ?

Jack : Eh l'ami ? Ca t'écorcherait la gueule de dire merci ?

Prince charmant fusilla du regard le mercenaire avant de hausser les épaules et s'engagea dans le boyau nauséabond.

Après moult plaintes, injures, cris et menaces, tous se retrouvèrent dans ce corridor ressemblant à des égouts où quelques rats se disputaient la dépouille d'une chauve souris.

Chaperon Rose : Ahhhhh ! Des rats !

Opéca : Tiens tiens tiens mais c'est qu'elle aurait peur la donzelle.

Et pour se faire plaisir, Opéca poussa Chaperon Rose dans le dos. Déséquilibrée, elle s'affala de tout son long sur les pierres moisis devant les moustaches frémissantes des petits mammifères. Les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et l'effroi, elle se mit à hurler.

Chaperon rose : **Je vais te tuer Opéca !**

Olana : Chut ! Suivez-moi.

Ils se mirent en route. L'humidité régnait partout. L'on pouvait sentir l'odeur, fortement désagréable de la moisissure. De temps à autres, une torche apportait une touche de lumière. Il y avait de nombreux accès à ces égouts, tous s'entrecroisaient, déversant des eaux sales et nauséabondes. Rien à voir avec la magnificence du dehors. Ici, tout n'était que laideur.

Connaissant les moindres recoins de ces souterrains, la jeune femme les mena très facilement devant une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une réserve de poudre et autres munitions.

Aliénor : Euh ! N'est ce pas un peu risqué de pratiquer un rituel dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Olana : Mais non Aliénor ! Il n'existe aucun danger fais moi confiance.

S'approchant de Jack, la guerrière flairant un mauvais coup, chuchota à son encontre :

Aliénor : Est ce que tu sens ce qui se prépare, où suis je la seule à le penser ?

Jack : Eh non ma belle ! Ceci dit, si nous partions en laissant derrière nous un beau foutoir, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Aliénor : Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Jack : Pas du tout. Si elle veut régler quelques comptes avec les trouducs qui lui servent de famille...Ca me va.

Aliénor : Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Et nous alors ? Nous pourrions sérieusement en pâtir.

Jack : T'inquiètes ma belle, on sera déjà bien loin.

Aliénor : Où morts !

Jack : Laisse là faire ! Ca t'fait pas chier toi qu'on te mette des bâtons dans les roues pour récupérer ton trône ?

Aliénor : C'est certain.

Jack : Alors ! On va faire vaciller ce château de pacotille et partir en beauté !

Aliénor ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire de connivence à son ami. Bon sang ce mercenaire n'avait peur de rien. Son côté intrépide lui valait toute sa sympathie.

Pendant ce temps, tout avait été installé sur la table de bois. Olana commençait ses incantations. Tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Gabriel semblait serein, quoique un tantinet surpris par le choix de l'endroit tout de même. Ne sentait il pas comme un avertissement envoyé par quelques forces divines ?

Décidé à l'ignorer, après tout, il se sentait tout à fait capable de temps à autre, de prendre un peu les rênes, il préféra soigner sa chevelure. Il allait être présenté à un roi, et pas n'importe lequel ! Cela valait bien une petite remise en beauté.

Notre tartuffe de service, quant à lui, prenait le plus grand soin à se repoudrer le visage. Dégainant, et le mot n'est pas trop fort tant cela paraissait un réflexe de survie pour ce farfadet, une petite boîte en or, Prince en sortit une mouche de velours noir dont il lécha consciencieusement l'envers afin d'apporter un peu de collant à cet artifice et le plaqua au dessus de sa lèvre. Un peu de rouge au joues, enfin, peu, Prince ne connaissait pas, disons plutôt...après un emplâtre rouge sur chaque joue, Prince Charmant adressa un sourire à la petite assemblée le fixant de leurs yeux arrondis :

Prince Charmant : Avez-vous remarqué comme cette petite remise en beauté flatte ma perfection ? Si je le pouvais je m'embrasserais.

Mic Mac : On dirait Polichinelle.

Jack : On dirait Polichinelle version connerie puissance mille.

Gabriel : N'est ce pas un peu trop ?

Prince Charmant : Cela n'est jamais trop me concernant mon ami.

Aliénor : Je te souhaite bon courage lorsque tu seras présenté au roi !

Chaperon Rose : Ca risque d'être un moment d'anthologie.

Opéca : Je me mettrais loin de lui en tout cas.

Prince charmant, tout occupé à arranger ses dentelles et autres colifichets n'accordait plus la moindre importance à ces commentaires désobligeants et n'avait rien compris lui non plus au possible danger que l'endroit représentait, mais le lutin lui, avait déjà saisis ce qui se tramait.

Mic Mac : Allez vas y frangine, fais leur péter la gueule à tous ces cons !

La main suspendu au dessus de la vasque, Olana délia enfin les doigts d'où s'échappèrent quelques grammes de poudres d'un or irisé.

Les minuscules grains semblèrent tomber au ralenti. Elle eut le temps d'envoyer un sourire au lutin qui lui rendit un clin d'œil. Ce soir, elle se rappellerait aux siens de la façon la plus explosive qui soit.

A peine la rencontre des matières se fit elle qu'une formidable déflagration retentit. Un terrible souffle les propulsa à terre pour les plus chanceux, quant aux autres, ils furent plaqués au mur tels des mouches prisent dans une toile d'araignées. Quelle ironie pour ce qui les attendait.

De mémoire des habitants du Comté de Faye, l'on avait jamais vu pareille explosion. Le fabuleux château des maîtres de ces terres fut réduit en cendres. Il ne subsista de cette magnificence qu'un amas de ruines fumantes d'où s'échappait le parfum doucereux de la vengeance !

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait, pensait Olana alors que sa conscience émergeait. Bientôt, elle serait en présence de ce Roi qu'elle souhaitait tant rencontrer.

Petit à petit, ses compagnons de voyage ouvraient les yeux à leur tour. Se redressant les uns après les autres, chacun essayait de se remémorer les derniers événements de cette fabuleuse fin de journée.

C'est qu'il en fallait de la concentration !

Pendant qu'ils en étaient à cette constatation, Olana et Jack s'étaient avancés de quelques pas et fixaient droit devant eux une immense forêt d'un vert profond où les branches d'arbres majestueux, se balançaient au gré du vent.

De nombreux oiseaux piaillaient tandis que se couchait le soleil sur un lit de couleurs éclatantes. Étonnés, il leur sembla même entendre des...chants ! Les deux amis se fixèrent intensément :

Jack : Quelque chose cloche !

Olana : La forêt...Ne devait elle pas être sombre, torturée, malade ? Ça ne ressemble en rien à la description de ton livre jack.

Jack : Primo, c'est pas mon bouquin. Secundo, je comprends pas plus que toi ma belle.

Aliénor : Qu'y a t-il ? Un problème ?

Jack : Un gros je pense ! Soit on n'est pas au bon endroit, soit on n'est pas à la bonne époque, à vous de choisir.

Chaperon Rose : Cela veut il dire que nous ne verrons pas Thranduil ?

Opéca : Ah, il n'y a qu'ça qui t'intéresse ?

Amélie : Ben dis moi donc pas. Quèque qu'on fait ?

Bientôt, ils furent repérés.

Au devant d'eux, sortant de la forêt, un petit groupe d'elfes s'avançaient vers eux. Manifestement, pas hostiles, ils semblaient au contraire, joyeux. Ils conversaient entre eux en désignant du doigt les humains leur faisant face.

Prince Charmant : Surtout, montrons-nous sous notre meilleur jour. Tâchons de faire bonne impression pour une fois !

Jack : C'est pour moi qu'tu dis ça trouduc ?

Prince Charmant : Pas du tout.

L'un des elfes, le plus imposant, avec sa longue cape bleu nuit s'inclina main sur le cœur :

Elfe : Mae govannen (heureux de vous rencontrer). Êtes vous perdus étrangers ?

Prince charmant : Eh bien pour tout vous dire...

Aliénor : Mes hommages les plus respectueux.

Elfe : Hantalë ! (merci)

Olana : Veuillez excuser mon empressement, sommes nous bien aux abords de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Elfe : Mirkwood ? Cet endroit se nomme Vert bois le Grand gente Dame.

Olana : Quels sont ces chants que l'on entend ?

Elfe : Nous fêtons Elenya, le jour des étoiles, ces chants sont notre mémoire.

Prince Charmant : Une fête ? Quelle idée charmante. Aurions-nous la chance d'y être conviés ?

Un temps d'arrêt s'imprima dans l'espace et le temps. Devant ces ellons s'affichait la mine enfarinée de notre guignol de service. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils prirent le plus grand soin à ne pas éclater de rire ce qui leur demanda un effort considérable :

Elfe : Souhaiteriez-vous approcher ?

Gabriel : Ce serait un honneur de nous accorder cette faveur.

Prince Charmant : Comme je le dis toujours très justement, il y a un temps pour toute chose. Le temps de festoyer est arrivé !

Elfe : En ce cas, veuillez nous suivre.

C'était l'évidence même, cette configuration n'était absolument pas celle prévu au départ de l'expédition. Il fallait pourtant s'en assurer.

Jack : (s'adressant au lutin) Tu as tout intérêt à te tenir tranquille. Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas rester très longtemps ici !

Amélie : J'suis d'ton avis.

Pendant ce temps là, Chaperon rose exultait à parader devant ces elfes fort plaisant tout occupés à l'observer dans sa robe parfaitement indécente. C'est qu'elle l'avait choisie courte, avec une forme patineuse et une armature de métal léger appelée faux cul comme les cocottes du dix neuvième siècle.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu d'aussi jolies jambes ainsi exposées. La belle en profitait, suivit par une Opéca au comble de la fureur. Pour ne pas être en reste, la belle brune lançait des œillades à faire fondre un troll.

Aliénor s'approcha sans tarder et les attrapant toutes les deux par la nuque telle une maman chatte le ferait avec ses chatons et crut bon de remettre les pendules à l'heure et peut être même remonter un peu le mécanisme par la même occasion :

Aliénor : J'en vois une seule faire un impair, je vous dérouille sans autre forme de procès. Pigé ?

Opéca : Tu nous connais Aliénor, on s'chamaille mais au fond on sait s'tenir !

Aliénor : Alors là, permet moi d'en douter.

Après cette mise en garde, chacune des jeunes femmes montra une certaine retenue. Bien évidemment, Chaperon Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une petite démonstration de sa très savoureuse démarche chaloupée. Sa marque de fabrique en quelque sorte. Bon sang, les elfes n'en perdirent pas une miette tout à la joie de pouvoir admirer ces formidables rondeurs se balancer en un rythme cadencé. C'est qu'elle avait le rythme dans la peau cette donzelle !

Ils atteignirent un sous bois éclairé par une myriade de petits feux placés çà et là, ce qui conférait à l'endroit une magie toute particulière. De nombreux elfes se trouvaient là, debout, écoutant ces chants tout en observant de temps à autre la voûte étoilée au dessus de leur tête. Comme ce tableau était charmant. Empreint de poésie et de sérénité, ces êtres remerciaient à leur façon Varda, la Vala, pour l'amour et la générosité dont elle avait fait preuve à leur création.

Prince Charmant dodelinait de la tête tout en admirant les costumes magnifiques que portaient ces messieurs et ces Dames elfes. Il était en pays conquis !

Soudain, Olana LE vit. Thranduil, prince des elfes sylvestres, cela ne faisait aucun doute à présent. Prince ? Il y avait erreur sur l'époque ! Non loin de là, le Roi Oropher observait, avec la plus grande attention, une elfe qui jouait gracieusement de la harpe. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, c'était donc vrai... Oropher était un grand amateur de jolies elleths et ne s'en cachait pas. Chaperon Rose pensa secrètement qu'elle aurait aimé le connaître plus intimement. Mais le temps manquait...

Olana comprit instantanément qu'elle ne pourrait rester plus longtemps en ce lieu.

A une cinquantaine de mètres, Son Roi, celui pour qui elle avait bravé ses peurs et détruit un château, se tenait droit, tandis qu'une elfe magnifique, brune, élancée, se tenait derrière lui, le front tendrement posé contre son large dos. Sa main caressait le bras du prince et l'on pouvait ressentir l'amour qui les unissait.

Déçue, désespérée, la jeune femme ne put en supporter d'avantage. Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Jack la rattrapa au passage et lui parla. Thranduil, possédant une ouïe très sensible, se détourna des poètes et musiciens pour jeter un coup d'œil vers ces bruits qui attiraient son attention.

Remarquant le petit groupe, près de ses gardes, il adressa quelques mots à son épouse et se défit de son étreinte. La curiosité le poussait vers ses soldats.

Alors qu'il empruntait le chemin, il remarqua une jeune femme venant dans sa direction, le regard au sol. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant d'elle, pas même un prince qui venait à sa rencontre. Il crut la collision inévitable lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête.

Il se dégageait de cet être un profond désarroi. Jamais, il n'avait contemplé visage empreint d'une telle tristesse. Comme le ferait une enfant, ses mains effleurèrent ses paupières humides. Interloquée, son regard accrocha celui du prince. Ce geste là, Thranduil ne devait jamais l'oublier !

Aussi vert qu'un océan tempétueux, bordé de longs cils blonds, ces prunelles le fixait avec une telle intensité.

Ses cheveux pâles, formaient un halo luminescent. Malgré la douceur de la nuit, il frissonna.

Qui était cette jeune femme ?

Une sensation de malaise s'empara de son cœur.

Ces deux êtres se figèrent dans le temps, alors qu'au loin, l'écho des chants se perdait dans l'immensité de la nuit.

Elle osa un geste. Ses doigts se posèrent timidement sur la joue du prince. Ce fut aussi doux que la caresse du vent.

La sensation perdura quelques secondes au point qu'il baissa ses paupières. Ce geste d'une audace folle atteint sa majesté en plein cœur. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, cette femme l'attirait comme un aimant. Sonder ce regard vert lui valut un effort intense. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de cette tâche. Ensuite, ce ne fut plus qu'une sensation ...

Une sensation si furtive... Tout aussi rapidement, elle s'était retournée et s'était enfuie.

Il eut envie de courir après elle, la retenir, lui parler...

Son épouse, au loin, lui faisait un signe l'enjoignant à se rapprocher. Il se détourna, marchant vers elle. Aimante, l'elfine brune l'accueillait d'un sourire tandis que Thranduil tendait ses mains vers elle.

Tout à l'écoute des chants, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en direction de cette furtive apparition. Il n'y avait plus personne, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Son regard s'abîma dans une douce rêverie.

Bien que l'immortalité lui offrait l'infini, le regret de n'avoir pu la retenir le hanta tout aussi longtemps.

Des recherches furent entreprises dans les moindres bourgs, villages, où l'on aurait pu lui signaler la présence d'une étrangère aussi particulière...En vain.

Personne ne fut en mesure de lui apporter le moindre renseignement. Persistant quelques temps encore, sa volonté de la retrouver n'avait pas faillit, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait.

Il finit par mettre un terme à ces recherches en se réconfortant du souvenir de cette vision. Curieusement, à chaque tentative, les traits de cette apparition se perdaient dans le brouillard. Pourquoi tout ses efforts se soldaient ils par un échec ?

Sa mémoire ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, sauf pour elle. Cette constatation le fit souffrir.

Dès lors, l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour son épouse se délita imperceptiblement, au fil des jours. Sans cesse, il s'obligeait à l'aimer, l'honorer...mais force était de constater que le désir n'était plus là, que le bonheur s'était enfuis.

Il en conçut une grande culpabilité.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un elfe n'aimait plus son conjoint. Que lui arrivait 'il ?

La naissance de Légolas, fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour Néryëlle, se jetant à corps perdu dans cet amour maternel, comblant ainsi les manques dont le roi faisait preuve à son égard.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun rapprochement entre les deux époux. Neryëlle avait baissé les bras.

Pleurant sa mort avec sincérité, le cœur du souverain s'éteignit ce jour là de façon définitive, du moins le pensait il.

S'enfermant dans son silence, Thranduil vécut en parfaite autarcie en s'octroyant la souffrance de n'avoir pu révéler son secret à son épouse. Le poids de la culpabilité serait une sentence toute méritée, pensait il.

Et sa longue vie reprit son cours.

Pour nos amis, il en était tout autre. C'était l'affolement général. Tous couraient après Olana, qui rendu folle par le chagrin, s'enfuyait vers nulle part se fondant dans la nuit qui venait d'assombrir la plaine.

Aliénor : OLANA !

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'arrêter trop bouleversée pour retrouver un semblant de retenue. Enfin, la guerrière parvint à l'attraper et la stopper :

Aliénor : Mais enfin Olana, calme toi. Il est inutile de te mettre dans un tel état.

Olana : Oh ! Ali...Aliénor !

Elle tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme en sanglotant. Qu'il était difficile de rester stoïque quand une telle souffrance s'affichait. Quels étaient les mots à employer dans pareil cas ? Pouvaient-ils seulement combattre la tristesse contre laquelle ils étaient employés ?

Olana : Aliénor, vais je de...devoir toujours être la...la...spectatrice du bonheur des autres ? Quand viendras mon...mon tour ?

Ses hoquets désespéraient Aliénor. Aussitôt, Chaperon Rose et Opéca, l'entourèrent d'un amour inconditionnel. Ces femmes là savaient former un bloc contre les tempêtes lorsqu'elles survenaient et celle ci était particulièrement forte.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à contrer ses espoirs lorsqu'ils s'en présentaient ?

Pour elle, tout était irrémédiablement perdu.

De voir ce couple si unis, si amoureux...C'en était trop. Le choc de ces images la laissait atone. Si seulement elle avait pu deviner le trouble qu'elle venait d'offrir a Thranduil, ses pensées auraient été tout autre.

Aliénor : Je ne sais pas quand viendras ton tour ma douce.

Lui caressant les cheveux, ses paroles calmèrent petit à petit le désespoir d'Olana.

L'archange Gabriel, ne décolérait pas :

Gabriel : Point n'est besoin d'être devin pour deviner qui est derrière tout ceci. Sa malice est sans limite, mais je me fais fort d'y mettre bon ordre. Il n'est pas dit que Gabriel se fera damner le pion par cet infidèle !

Mic Mac : Ouais, c'est ça, fais lui sa fête à ce gros naze !

Gabriel : Nous allons opérer un retournement de situation dont il me dira des nouvelles l'imposteur, le traître, le félon ...

Aliénor se rapprochait du groupe tenant contre elle Olana complètement anéantie.

Aliénor : Pourrions nous retournez à notre point de départ ?

Olana : J'ai perdue le grimoire et détruis le château. On ne pourra plus jamais rentrer.

Prince Charmant : Pardon ? Eh bien nous voici beaux à présent ! Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Sans doute allons nous finir prisonnier de ce temps que nous n'avons manifestement pas choisi.

Jack : Quand t'auras fini d'te faire du souci pour ta bobine, on te demandera ton avis.

Opéca : Pignouf !

Chaperon rose : Pauvre crétin !

Prince Charmant : Eh bien c'est cela continuez, insultez moi, en tout les cas ça n'est pas moi qui ait merdé dans l'histoire.

Aliénor : Encore un mot et je te trucide.

Pendant ce temps là; l'archange, se faisant fort de contrer son ennemie de toujours "_Celui qui s'oppose_", ouvrait, d'un geste théâtral, ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine, en prenant soin de jeter un œil sur son auditoire. Un peu d'admiration de la part de son entourage n'était pas pour lui déplaire après tout :

Gabriel : Tenez vos mains ensemble.

Mic Mac : Quèque tu vas faire ?

Gabriel : Tenter une manœuvre. Je peux rompre encore le sortilège...

Mic Mac : Eh, t'es sûr de ton coup au moins ?

Gabriel : MIC MAC ! Tu me déconcentres !

A partir de ce moment, il se mit à déclamer des paroles inintelligibles, mais prononcées avec tant de vigueur et de foi, qu'il en tremblait d'émotions.

Une lumière blafarde se répandit autour d'eux. C'était bien la fête des étoiles ce soir chez nos amis elfes ? Eh bien, ils auraient là matière à se raconter une belle anecdote au dessus d'un bon feu de camp car les lumières qu'ils aperçurent au loin, à ce moment là, valait bien celle des étoiles au dessus de leurs chères têtes blondes.

Changeantes, se déclinant du jaune pâle au rouge le plus intense, elles virevoltèrent en un incroyable ballet. Cela se termina par une explosion. Encore une.

Éberlués, les elfes crurent à une quelconque intervention divine, et en un sens cela l'était bel et bien, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas d'une personnalité elfique, veuillez nous excuser messieurs !

Une autre force était à l'œuvre. Tous nos comparses se sentirent attirer dans un gouffre et ensuite...


	3. Chapter 3 A l'ombre des grands chênes

Après avoir commencé l'aventure d'une façon chaotique, la petite troupe arrive enfin à destination. Sauf que…

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_A l'Ombre des Grands Chênes_**

Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir !

Dans les consciences des uns et des autres, l'euphorie du départ avait fait place à la résignation. Comme celle de mourir par exemple. Chacun s'y préparait à sa façon. Avec la peur pour compagne pour les plus timorés où le courage pour les plus téméraires. Il n'existait aucun mode d'emploi. Comment en effet se préparer à quitter ceux qui nous sont le plus cher, à faire une croix sur les mille petits plaisirs de l'existence, à oublier la saveur même de sa propre existence ? Chacun tentait vainement d'apporter une réponse à ces interrogations existentielles, lorsque dans chaque esprit embrumé naquit une supposition selon laquelle ils n'étaient peut être pas tout à fait morts...du moins pas encore !

Soulevant leurs paupières, leurs regards furent soumis à une appréciation des plus étonnantes. Etendus sur une herbe grasse et verdoyante, chacun tentait vainement de remettre un semblant d'ordre, autant dans leur pensée que dans leur apparence. Contusionné, complètement décontenancé, personne ne parlait, trop occupé à s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu un membre, une dent où toute autres parties de leurs précieuses anatomies. Apparemment, tout semblait intact. Ce qui était déjà un bon début. Se redressant enfin comme des bipèdes dignes de ce nom, leur attention se porta vers la seule vision qui eut l'extrême bonté de se présenter à leurs yeux.

Ce n'était plus la forêt vivante et enchanteresse de leur premier voyage, mais une masse sombre et peu accueillante. Cet endroit ne se prêtait plus à une promenade bucolique.

Les colosses végétaux semblaient souffrir jusque dans leurs branchages.

Tordus, les feuilles noircies par endroits, les racines le plus souvent apparentes comme si la terre elle même ne souhaitait plus les porter, tout les dissuadait d'entrer sous leurs frondaisons.

Aucun chant d'oiseaux n'égayait les lieux, seul le bruissement du vent, sinistre et peu engageant semblait faire gémir cette nature malmenée.

Un soleil rouge de fin de journée embrasait de mille feux l'horizon. Le sang n'avait pas encore coulé, mais leur bon sens les enjoignait à se parer d'une telle éventualité. Avouons tout de même que cet astre se prêtait à quelques vers de poésie qu'un elfe lui même aurait pu déclamer !

Il était toujours de bon ton d'accorder un instant poétique à une situation des plus pittoresques. Cela rendait la chose plus aisée. Ceci dit, aucun de nos comparses ne se sentait d'humeur à chercher dans les méandres de ce qui leur servait d'intelligence le moindre vers qui eut pour fonction de remplir cet usage.

Pour cela, encore eut il fallu qu'ils possèdent un tel don. De toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Encore une bonne raison pour ne point s'attarder sur la beauté de ce coucher de soleil. Après tout, un jour se mourrait peut être, mais un autre naîtrait au petit matin. Savoir que la Terre les porterait encore le jour suivant, était un acte de grâce qu'ils se serait bien vu remercier d'une génuflexion.

Enfin ragaillardis, tous s'observaient en silence. Quel lapin facétieux allait encore sortir du chapeau farceur de leur destinée ?

Beaucoup aurait aimé connaître la réponse, mais là encore, il fallait laisser décider le grand ordonnateur. Celui, qui dans on extrême bonté leur accordait droit de vie ou de mort. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier au vu des coups pendables qu'ils venaient de commettre ces dernières heures.

Comme toujours, chacun attendait de son voisin qu'il engage les hostilités, juste pour se dédouaner de la prochaine bourde à venir.

Ce fut Opéca qui décida de s'offrir ce luxe en brisant la loi du silence :

Opéca : Alors ça y est ? On est au bon endroit cette fois ?

Gabriel : Il semblerait en effet.

Occupé à essayer vainement d'arranger sa tignasse désordonnée en séparant méticuleusement ses cheveux en deux part parfaitement égale et les mots étaient pesés tant cette préoccupation semblait de la plus haute importance, l'ange semblait hagard. Complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Aliénor : Je suis admirative face à ce retournement de situation digne d'une épopée épique.

Prince Charmant : Bien joué sur ce coup là Gabriel. Je dois reconnaitre vos compétences hors norme. J'en reste coi.

Gabriel : Hum, j'avoue que je suis assez fier de moi.

Mais oui, il l'était ! Parbleu, voici encore un haut fait que Saint Michel lui envierait. Et de deux. Il avait la forme ce soir.

Bon sang ne saurait mentir, un sursaut de modestie sans doute. Mea culpa cher ange. Jack, que tout encourager à s'éveiller, sentit enfin naître en lui une prose des plus soignée :

Jack : Super ! La chierie ne fait que commencer, parce que je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais nous étions quand même plus en sécurité tout à l'heure.

Aliénor : Regarde Olana Jack, pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

Jack : Ah ! Son Roi ! Elle va enfin le rencontrer. Quelle connerie quand même. Vous êtes vraiment tordus vous les femmes.

Aliénor : Hélas pour nous en effet.

Il était temps de penser à l'avenir. Porter une telle affirmation sur la place publique méritait de donner une suite des plus réjouissantes à cette aventure. Amélie en fut le parfait trait d'union :

Amélie : Quèque c'est t'y qui t'es arrivé avec tes cheveux ? On dirait qu'tu t'es battu avec un chat.

Gabriel : Par le très Haut, si je puis faire pareille offense, il me faut trouver un peigne de toute urgence.

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? C'est tout c'qui t'tracasse ?

Gabriel : Vous ne sauriez imaginer l'urgence de la situation pour moi.

Tout occupé à tenter vainement de discipliner sa chevelure, Olana s'avançait dans sa direction l'espoir chevillé au corps :

Olana : Gabriel, je pense que nous sommes bien aux abords de la forêt de Mirkwood. Tout me prête à croire que ce qui se présente à mes yeux est bien le territoire du roi Thranduil. Aié-je raison ?

Gabriel : Bien sûr mon enfant, il ne pourrait en être autrement tant mon coup de génie nous à offert toute satisfaction.

Chaperon Rose : Ca va pour toi mon Gabinou ? Péché d'orgueil cher ange, péché d'orgueil.

Arquant un sourcil tout en relevant son menton, l'archange fit une moue interrogative :

Gabriel : Douteriez-vous de mes compétences ?

Chaperon Rose : Lesquelles ?

Un sourire gourmand s'afficha sur ces traits où une certaine perversité se mêlait à la plus parfaite innocence. Quel dilemme enchanteur !

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Première admonestation. La liste serait longue dans ce récit. Mieux valait s'y habituer :

Mic Mac : Bon, j'veux pas me mettre au milieu de votre ravissante petite conversation, mais la nuit va bientôt tomber, on est à découvert, et de plus j'ai une furieuse envie d'sauver mes miches moi.

Prince charmant : Cette forêt me déplaît, j'y sens un grand danger.

Jack : Non ? Je me serais douté que tu ramènerais ta fraise.

Prince Charmant : Et ne venez pas me dire par la suite, que vous n'avez pas été prévenu ! Mon bon sens légendaire n'est jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur alors qu'il nous sauverait très certainement de la déroute ... si vous vous donniez la peine d'y accorder un peu plus de crédit.

Opéca : Mais t'as pas un peu fini de blablater pour rien dire ? Arrête de faire du vent et avance !

Prince Charmant : Doucement la gueuse...Savez-vous à qui vous vous adresser ?

Opéca : La gueuse t'em...

Aliénor : **Silence !**

Mic Mac : Ouais la frangine, clou lui le bec à ce pèquenaud.

Aliénor : Et cela vaut pour toi aussi.

Le lutin lui adressa un très gentil petit doigt d'honneur. Heureusement, la guerrière n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie :

Gabriel : Entrons voulez vous ? Il me tarde d'être mis en présence de ce grand roi.

Chaperon rose : Oh oui, oui, oui, moi aussi.

Opéca : Calme toi la pouilleuse, tu t'imagines quoi, qu'il va te reluquer, tomber à la renverse et t'épouser dans la s'conde ?

Chaperon Rose : Me mettre dans son lit, serait déjà sa première bonne idée. C'est fou ce que l'on peut apprendre en position horizontale...

Opéca : C'est ça, rêve ma pauv'fille !

Chaperon rose : Nous verrons bien s'il peut résister à mon sens aigu de la répartie doublé d'un sens tout court à l'envoyer par delà les étoiles.

Amélie : Ben dis moi pas, t'attaques fort là ma jolie !

Chaperon Rose : Oh oui, frapper fort. J'aime ces mots dont la consonance me transporte déjà au paradis.

Gabriel : Allez-vous cesser vos insinuations graveleuses ?

Opéca : Ouais, ferme là. J'ai comme une furieuse envie d't'en coller une.

Le lutin lança amusé en direction d'Amélie :

Mic Mac : Des comptes vont s'régler...

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'vous allez vous calmer à la fin ?

Un hurlement de loup affamé retentit dans le lointain.

Amélie : Pougne quèque c'était ?

Prince Charmant : Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le découvrir. Entrons dans cette forêt voulez-vous ?

C'est en trottinant qu'ils franchirent la lisière de la forêt. Ils durent s'arrêter quelques instants le temps que leurs pupilles s'acclimatent à la pénombre ambiante. Déboussolés, chacun se tint à son prochain. Parbleu, pour un peu un cantique aurait couronné une telle action de grâce. Pour une fois que chacun s'occupait de son prochain…

Ceci dit, il faisait bien sombre à présent. A tel point qu'ils pensèrent, un temps, renoncer à entrer si ce n'était le hurlement du loup…

Jack : 'tain c'qu'il fait noir là dedans...

Prince Charmant : Il faut trouver le moyen de faire du feu pour faire des torches.

Jack : Super ! T'as un briquet sur toi ?

L'archange, secoua la tête d'un air navré. L'aptitude à la réflexion devrait bien prendre encore quelques centaines d'années...au bas mot, pensa l'archange. Il soupira aiguillant leurs esprits vers une éventuelle solution :

Gabriel : L'humanité n'a t'elle pas commencé dès ses débuts à faire du feu avec du bois ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, chouette idée, et c'est pas le bois qui manque.

Prince Charmant : Et tu saurais faire du feu toi ?

Mic Mac : Ben j'vais essayer au moins. C'est toujours mieux que s'gratter l'...

Gabriel : Ah non, pas de vulgarités je vous prie, je sens que je ne le supporterais pas.

Opéca : Eh ben eh ben Gabinou, faut pas s'mettre en rogne pour si peu. Allez t'inquiète on finira bien par te trouver un peigne quelque part. Et au fait, merci pour ton coup de maître. Tiens si j'osais, j'te roulerais un patin.

Gabriel : **Opéca !**

Opéca : Ca va, ça va !

Ainsi, chacun se mit à la recherche de bouts de bois. C'était déjà un bon début. Un moyen d'amener ces êtres à plus de clarté dans cette forêt où la peur côtoyait un étrange pressentiment.

Curieusement aucun branchage ne trainait à terre. Les sous bois en étaient tout simplement dépourvus. Quant à trouver du silex... La fin des temps surgirait avant qu'un tel miracle ne se produise !

Passablement énervé, le mercenaire commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ces faits étranges. A sa manière cela allait de soi :

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ces conneries ! Pas moyen d'trouver un p*** de bout de bois ?

Aliénor : C'est louche.

Prince Charmant : En effet, voilà qui est bien singulier.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien faites quelques chose les hommes il fera bientôt trop noir pour apercevoir le bout de son nez.

Opéca : Et ben ça nous fera le plus grand bien de plus voir ta bobine.

Chaperon Rose : Faire l'impasse sur la tienne également me fera le plus grand plaisir.

Mic Mac : Eh ! Gadez gadez là bas. On dirait bien qu'y a d'la lumière.

Prince Charmant : Regardez, on dit regardez stupide gnome.

Pour toute réponse le lutin dégaina son petit majeur avec une rapidité étonnante. Prince Charmant tenta de lui décocher un bon coup de pied, mais ce petit être aussi tordu qu'une racine pourris avait plus de malice que le tartuffe n'en aurait jamais. D'un rapide petit saut il évita le soulier vernis de Prince qui heurta à la place une racine, lui faisant pousser un cri.

Prince Charmant : Cul d'oignon !

Ce fut la seule injure apparut à son esprit bienveillant.

Décidé à se venger plus tard, Prince entra dans le rang et continua sa marche.

Au loin, effectivement, à un jet de pierre environ, un mince filet de lumière perçait à travers l'épais feuillage. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait se trouver à cet endroit, mieux valait braver leur peur et s'y rendre. Ensuite, ce serait au petit bonheur la chance.

De toute façon aucune autre alternative ne s'offrait à eux, pourquoi insister quand le sort s'acharne ainsi pensaient ils de concert.

C'est ainsi que cahin caha, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les herbes hautes, quand ce n'était pas des ronces.

Arrivés presque à destination, la lumière disparut brusquement.

Curieusement, elle brilla un peu plus loin. Etonnés, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la lueur, lorsqu' à nouveau celle ci s'éteignit.

Jack : Et merde !

Mic Mac : Quelqu'un se fout de not' gueule.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin que racontez vous...Oh ! Tenez, voyez, la lumière là.

Se hâtant, ils couraient à présent vers cette maudite lumière, mais là encore elle s'évanouit. Passablement énervé, Jack poussa une gueulante :

Jack : **Bordel de merde, vous allez arrêter de nous balader comme des cons ?**

Prince Charmant : Félicitations mon ami, vous figurez vous que l'on va nous venir en aide avec un vocabulaire aussi châtié ?

Jack : Mais tu m'fais chier Prince et ça c'est pas du réchauffé !

Prince Charmant : Et voilà comment une conversation tourne court avec vous...

Soudain, comme l'orage est à la mousson, une idée germa dans la jolie tête bien faite de notre gourgandine :

Chaperon Rose : Eh oh les loulous qui se joue de nous... Si vous êtes gentil et que vous nous éclairez le chemin, promis, je vous montre ma culotte...

Opéca : Mais t'es complètement tarée !

Chaperon Rose : T'inquiètes, ça marche toujours.

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant mériterait une ovation tant son sens de la négociation est admirable. De plus, elle possède un des c.. !

Aliénor : Décidément, je me demande parfois pourquoi tu existes.

Jack : Ah, toi aussi tu te poses la question ?

Opéca : Cherchez pas, y'a pas d'réponses, a part pour nous faire chier !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chaperon Rose honora sa promesse. Se baissant, elle dévoila une charmante culotte rose bonbon, sa couleur favorite, garnie de deux volants de tulle froufroutant à merveille. Un véritable délice. Une gourmandise comme rarement les petits plaisantins de cette forêt enchanteresse avaient pu en admirer.

De joyeux rires, tintant comme les grelots des rennes du Père noël, résonnèrent contre les troncs des arbres. Apparemment, le spectacle était enchanteur pour nos connaisseurs anonymes. Parfait, pensa Chaperon Rose, là où n'y a pas de gêne se trouve le plaisir. La belle était en terrain conquis.

Chose promise également du côté des petits farceurs. Devant pareil spectacle, les adorateurs de petites culottes se devaient d'honorer leur promesse !

Aussi, la lumière se mit elle à briller... de façon très intense.

Chaperon Rose : Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Les hommes, que ne feraient 'il pas pour entrevoir un bout de paradis...

Gabriel : **Chaperon** !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mon Gabinou, je m'excuse... Ceci dit, les péquenauds qui nous font tourner en bourrique, si vous nous dirigez correctement, alors je vous montrerais ma ...

Gabriel : **Jeune fille** !

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

Gabriel : Mais c'est tout comme.

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu lui as coupé la parole…J'aurais bien aimé savoir c'qu'elle aurait montré moi.

Aliénor : Bon sang, personne ne montrera rien !

Amélie : Arrête t'y donc Chaperon d'énerver tout l'monde.

Chaperon Rose : Bon, comme vous voudrez. Eh les loulous….je suis toujours partante pour vous en montrer plus si vous venez à notre secours…Vous auriez tort de vous en priver…

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Profitant dans un premier temps de la lumière, chacun se hâta de poursuivre leur route avant qu'on ne décide encore à les plonger dans le néant.

Il faut croire que le dessous affriolant de notre gourgandine ne suffisait plus puisque la lumière faiblit à nouveau avant de s'éteindre. Allait-on leur accorder une aide inespéré ?

Hélas, non !

Tous stoppèrent net leur pas se heurtant les uns aux autres. Soudain Jack se sentit soulevé de terre par une force brutale. Sans doute sa dernière heure était elle venu ? Peut être était il temps de se mettre en règle..

Ce fut ensuite l'affolement général. Des cris perçants s'élevaient de toute part accentuant la peur que chacun ressentait. Chacun fut hissé et projeté dans les airs sans rien y comprendre. Vociférant et pestant comme un enragé, Jack se débattait de toute ses forces espérant se saisir d'un bout quelconque de son assaillant, mais il ne sentit qu'un contact bizarre. De longs poils rugueux lui râpaient la peau. Il sentit qu'on le faisait tourner sur lui même telle une toupie.

Bientôt il se sentit emprisonné de cordes assez fines mais extrêmement gluantes. Impossible pour lui de bouger le moindre membre.

Amélie, malgré sa forte corpulence, fut roulé comme un rouleau de printemps prêt à être tremper dans le nuoc mam. Les deux poupées, toutes ficelées, reposaient à terre sur l'humus dégageant une forte odeur de pourriture. L'on aurait dit deux bobines de fils. Avant de pouvoir protester, Opéca sentit un choc sur sa tête. Mic Mac, venait d'atterrir avec une certaine grâce sur son crâne lui collant son fessier sur le visage. La belle brune en profita pour régler un compte ne pouvant rester en souffrance. Se rappelant à son souvenir elle lui infligea une vive morsure.

Le lutin poussa un cri et dans la foulée une petite injure :

Mic Mac : Morue !

Opéca : T'as aimé j'espère.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des voix :

Voix n° 1 : J'ai attrapé un morceau de choix ! De quoi faire ripaille.

Le morceau de choix portait le doux nom d'Amélie et en effet, il était fort probable qu'il satisfasse un appétit des plus coriaces :

Voix n° 2 : Voleuse, tu me l'as arraché des pattes !

Voix n° 1 : Je vais pouvoir manger pendant des jours avec mon butin.

Voix n° 2 : C'est pas bien de pas partager. J'vais t'embrocher et te faire couiner jusqu'à ce que tu lâche ta proie.

Voix n° 1 : Essaie toujours et je te pique de mon dard.

Voix n° 2 : Tu n'es qu'une sale...

Ces deux voix n'eurent guère le loisir de continuer plus avant cette discussion. Un élément déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire interrompit leur charmant discours. Les propres assaillants de nos amis subissaient à leur tour une attaque en règle.

Grands, sveltes, agiles, des ellons (elfes mâles), bandaient leurs arcs et arrosaient de leurs flèches acérées les horribles araignées de cette forêt. Se déplaçant rapidement, aucunes de leurs ennemies n'étaient oubliées.

Pointant leurs aiguillons empoisonnés dans tous les sens, elles essayaient, tant bien que mal, de les atteindre sans grand succès. Dans un dernier sursaut, elles tentèrent une dernière manœuvre pour sauver leur butin. Emprisonner tous ces petits paquets dans leurs toiles tissées entre les arbres. Là, les elfes ne pourraient les récupérer. Hélas, ce plan ourdi sans la moindre préparation tomba à plat et très déçues, les monstres durent abandonner leurs repas. S'il fallait les abandonner, autant le faire avec cruauté, pourquoi pas, en les amochant au possible ? C'est animé d'une rage folle qu'elles jetèrent dans les airs leurs prises auxquelles elles durent se résoudre à dire adieu.

Jack fit à nouveau une belle pirouette, mais cette fois, rien n'amortit sa chute, et son atterrissage fut des plus brutal, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Leurs corps toujours entravés, ils ne pouvaient se débattre et se contentaient de vociférer et proférer moult menaces et injures.

Bientôt, leur curiosité fut éclairée, puisqu'une lueur apparut. Celle ci ne provenait pas d'une torche où d'une quelconque flamme, mais ressemblait plutôt au rayonnement d'une lumière divine. Clignant des yeux, ils finirent par s'habituer à cette clarté. Jack, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la stupeur, découvrit accrochés à ce qui ressemblait à de la toile d'araignée, une patte noire, velue, et crochue qui gesticulait encore. Sûrement un dernier réflexe :

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc ?

D'autres cris s'élevaient alentours. On eut dit un troupeau de porc se faisant égorger.

En fait, chacun tentait de se remettre tant bien que mal et plutôt mal que bien vu l'admirable gymnastique que leur avait fait subir leurs assaillants. Ils découvrirent ainsi leurs sauveurs tenant d'une main de maître cette forêt : **les Elfes !**

Fins, racés le regard narquois, une douzaine d'individus, arcs bandés, observaient une scène des plus cocasses. Il y avait là onze petits paquets cadeaux aussi bien ficelés que des rôtis s'apprêtant à dorer au four. L'un des elfes s'exprima dans sa langue maternelle. Les autres émirent un rire léger et carillonnant qui déplu fortement à Jack :

Jack : C'est ça, fous toi d'ma gueule.

L'elfe : Il faut dire que la situation s'y prête.

Jack : Ah tu comprends ma langue, alors voici quelque chose qui devrait pas te déplaire mon pote...

A ce moment précis, Prince charmant cru bon d'intervenir :

Prince charmant : Veuillez excusez les manières un peu rustre de mon ami, mais enfin, comment dire, il n'est pas rompu à l'exercice de la politesse. Je ne cesse de l'encourager mais hélas chacune de mes suggestions se solde par un lamentable échec. Ceci dit, je ne désespère pas d'y arriver un jour...

L'elfe : Le temps ne compte pas pour qui veut bien s'emplir de nobles usages.

Jack : Autant rêver mon pote.

Amélie : Eh ben Jack c'est t'y pas comme ça qu'on va s'faire des amis. Dîtes gentilles personnes, vous pourriez t'y pas nous enlevés c'tedrôle de dentelle ?

L'elfe arqua l'un de ses sourcils et toujours souriant entreprit de hisser ses petits filets mignons dans une charrette où étaient entassés un bon nombre de tonneaux.

Elfe : Plus tard...peut être.

Opéca : Eh ben ! On a gagné le gros lot.

Chaperon Rose : Ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours mes mignons...

Opéca : Oh ferme là toi. Qui sait c'qui pourrait nous faire.

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai cru remarquer que nos amis en portaient une belle paire, par conséquent, je suis en pays de connaissance.

Opéca : Ah ouais ?

Chaperon rose : Il faut dire que leurs calebars sont légèrement moulant.

Aliénor : Bon sang, mais fermez là toutes les deux !

Chaperon Rose : Je maintiens, au risque de me faire rabrouer, qu'à partir du moment où il y a boules, il y a négociations.

Mic Mac : Trop forte la frangine. Ca sent la vinasse. Y commencent à m'plaire ces elfes là !

C'est ainsi que durant une bonne heure, la petite troupe parcourut les sous bois plongés, à présent, dans l'obscurité. Etrangement leur marche était silencieuse et aucun animal ne semblait vivre dans les environs immédiats. Bercée par le roulis de la charrette, Olana s'était même assoupie.

Ils se présentèrent enfin devant une entrée majestueuse. Deux portes de bois somptueusement sculptées, suggéraient l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un palais souterrain.

Un léger sifflement, et la porte s'ouvrit avec la majesté dû à son architecture.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le charriot s'arrêta. Les elfes firent descendre un par un les prisonniers, les délivrèrent de leur enveloppe de fil de soie et entravèrent leurs poignets de liens. Chacun y passa, Chaperon rose tenta bien de leur faire du charme, mais apparemment cela ne fonctionnait pas chez eux. Ils se méfièrent d'Aliénor qu'ils devinèrent être une guerrière. Opéca et Prince Charmant furent ligotés comme les autres. Quant à Mic Mac les fixant de ses gros yeux fouineurs, ses liens furent biens serrés et l'un des soldats le prit tel un chaton par le col de son vêtement. Déjà, avec leur odorat légendaire, ces ellons avaient reniflé la forte odeur de suspicion flottant autour de ce petit être tordu.

Gabriel se redressa fièrement. Allaient ils avoir l'audace de s'en prendre à sa précieuse personne ? Et bien...

Les elfes se concertèrent du regard tout de même. Cet étrange personnage avec cette magnifique chevelure leurs posaient un cas de conscience. Au final, décision fut prise de l'avoir à l'œil, dans un premier temps, et dans un second temps de l'encadrer de deux gardes, histoire de faire étalage de la force de leur condition.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Olana, ils hésitèrent également. Deux cas de conscience en si peu de temps ? Cela relevait d'un dilemme fort singulier. Là aussi, la concertation eut lieu.

Il était évident que cette dame était de haut rang et les elfes avaient une très haute opinion de l'art de recevoir des hôtes de marques dussent-ils être des prisonniers.

Aussi ne firent-ils que la maintenir par le coude. Cela leur paraissait un très bon compromis. Evidemment, Chaperon Rose eut son mot à dire :

Chaperon Rose : Eh ben mes amours et moi alors pourquoi suis je attaché ? Je sens le pâté ?

Opéca : T'inquiètes la gueuse y ont tout d'suite devinés à qui y avaient affaire.

Le ricanement d'Opéca éveilla la curiosité de l'elfe :

L'elfe : Vous autres humains êtes si particuliers...

Gabriel : Voici une constatation criante de vérité mon brave.

Sans plus attendre, les elfes s'engagèrent vers un passage s'enfonçant vers des profondeurs incertaines.

Prince Charmant : C'est la descente aux enfers ?

Gabriel : Bientôt vous saurez à quoi ressemble le purgatoire je vous en fais la promesse.

Opéca : Eh ben eh ben mon Gabinou, on dirait que tu es légèrement en colère. Tu sais on trempe tous dans la même mélasse et ton fessier d'ange n'est pas épargné non plus.

Gabriel : Justement !

Avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir un autre échange verbal, une vision d'une splendeur inouïe s'offrit à eux. Des couloirs, aux murs agrémentés de racines entrelacées gracieusement recouvertes d'argent, aux passerelles s'ouvrant sur un vide impressionnant, tout n'était que démesure.

Si l'on tendait l'oreille, l'on pouvait entendre le son cristallin d'une rivière. De nombreuses torches conféraient à l'endroit un gigantisme empreint de solennité. La lumière se jouait de milliards de petits cristaux incrustés dans la roche.

Bon Sang !

La cervelle de Mic Mac se mit à carburer à la vitesse de la lumière devant tant de richesse ainsi exposées.

Là, il y avait certainement matière à faire, à prendre et surtout à garder dans ses poches.

De temps à autre, ils pouvaient apercevoir des elfes occupés à leurs tâches. Celui menant la marche ralentit son pas devant une immense porte à l'initiale dessinée avec un goût exquis. L'on pouvait distinguer les lettres T accolé à un O.

Intriguée, Olana observa ces deux lettres et y vit comme un signe du destin. Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux une seconde. Derrière ces portes, se trouvait son obsession. Le moment était enfin venu.

Elle se revit, plongée dans sa lecture, imaginant ce moment...

A présent, tout était réel, jusqu'à l'odeur du bois imprégnant ses sens. Bientôt, il entrerait dans sa vie.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle reprit sa marche.

Deux des gardes les accompagnants, ouvrirent les lourds battants. De ce moment, Olana se souviendrais toute sa vie.

Une salle immense à la voûte scintillante, abritait un superbe banquet au bout duquel siégeait un roi. Et quel Roi !

Une véritable splendeur. Même assis, il paraissait immense. Un visage d'une sublime finesse, abritait des yeux bleus acier aussi perçants que le regard d'un aigle. La peau diaphane n'avait aucune imperfection. Son nez aquilin se fronça lorsque son regard accrocha ce qui allait lui être présenté. Ses lèvres, délicieusement ourlées, s'entrouvrirent.

Les tables chargées des mets les plus fins et de vins couleur rubis attendaient qu'on les dégusta. Partout des lumières tamisées conféraient une impression de luxe et de volupté. Pour le calme, cela n'allait pas durer, mais enfin pour l'instant, seuls des chants elfiques faisaient échos contre les parois rocheuses. Prince charmant écarquillant les yeux ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche en formant des o d'étonnement sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Fortement impressionnée, Aliénor n'était pas en reste pour observer ce qui était soumis à son appréciation.

Gabriel les yeux agrandis par on ne sait pas trop quoi au juste, étonnement, peur, joie, surprise, admiration, bref certainement un condensé de tout cela avançait avec une impression d'être revenu d'un endroit d'où il n'aurait jamais dû en partir.

De tous, la plus impressionnée fut sans nul doute Olana. Ni le décor ambiant, ni les chants, ni les mets délicats n'avaient pu rivaliser avec ce qui avait accroché son regard dès l'instant où elle était entrée. Seul son roi accaparait son attention et bientôt tous ses sens.

Jamais pareille beauté ne s'était offerte à ses yeux. Elle en eu même un frisson qui la paralysa. Son visage était pourtant différent de celui qu'elle avait vu lors de leur premier voyage. Ses traits plus sombres, plus mystérieux, dégageaient une impression de lassitude. Sans doute le décès de son épouse pensa t'elle...

Seul le devoir du souverain emplissait son âme. Quand à son cœur...

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'il s'était éteint.

Olana ressentit pour lui, un élan de compassion face au constat qu'elle venait de dresser. Transis, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle finit par se figer telle une statue.

Opéca et Chaperon rose se lancèrent un regard assassin, chacune ayant compris ce que l'autre pensait. Et bien entendu Opéca fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle chuchota à sa rivale :

Opéca : T'as plutôt intérêt à garder ta culotte bien à sa place parce que la mienne à déjà pris le large et tu fais pas partie du voyage.

Mic Mac qui avait tout entendu se mit à rire, ce qui attira l'attention du roi. Il se tourna dans leur direction et enfin il s'exprima. Enfin, aurait dû s'exprimer, sauf que Jack fut plus rapide un point c'est tout :

Jack : Dis donc, çà va pour toi l'ami ? Parce que nous çà fait une heure qu'on se tanne le cul dans une carriole pourave...

Il n'eut guère le loisir de finir sa phrase que Thranduil avait bondi de son siège se tenant le visage collé au sien, les yeux emplis d'une fureur assassine :

Le Roi : Ton insolence est à la hauteur de ta médiocrité ! Est-il encore recommandé de préciser que l'on ne s'adresse pas à notre personne d'une telle façon ?

Prince charmant chuchota :

Prince Charmant : Bravo mon ami. Belle entrée en matière.

Mic Mac : Ouais, on va bien en chier maintenant.

Effectivement, les réjouissances venaient d'être lancés sans parachute cela allait de droit. Encore une fois l'occasion d'entrer dans une aventure par la grande porte se soldait par un échec. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour eux. Pourquoi faire simple lorsque les complications se présentaient en rang d'oignons en attendant sagement leurs tours.

Gabriel soupira et osa prendre la parole :

Gabriel : Veuillez pardonner à ce simple d'esprit.

Jack : Comment çà simple d'esprit ?

Pour toute réponse Mic Mac lui décocha un coup de pied qui le fit taire non sans mal. C'est alors que l'elfe qui les avait amenés au devant du roi s'inclina :

L'elfe : _Arachnÿ s'apprêtait à en faire ripaille._

Le roi : _Et alors ? Sans doute nous aurait elle donné moins de fil à retordre avec un ventre bien remplie !_

Légolas : _Ada ! (père) Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser en les soumettant à votre regard, mais nous ne pouvions les abandonner à leur sort. D'ailleurs, ils ont aiguisé ma curiosité, je les trouve différents des gens de Lacville._

Thranduil : _Ion nin (mon fils), puisque tu y tiens, voyons voir à qui nous avons affaire..._

Sa majesté prit le temps de se rasseoir avec toute la grâce dû à sa condition de plus grand bellâtre de la création, avant d'observer ce joli petit monde. Chaperon Rose en profita, la gourgandine, pour gonfler sa poitrine déjà fortement soumise à une envie de fuir tant son corset la serrait. Opéca, contra l'effet de la blonde en passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres et en mettant ses mains sur sa taille histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à satisfaire toute velléité masculine.

Le roi se détourna d'un geste dédaigneux. Il détestait les humains et plus encore les filles de joies. Manifestement, ces dernières en étaient de dignes représentantes.

Amélie ? Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'attarda pas sur celle ci.

Innutile de gaspiller un temps précieux à cette…contemplation. D'ailleurs, aurait il su lui trouver la moindre appréciation tant l'apparence de cette brave femme ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Gabriel lui paraissait un être d'une grande pureté et, par tous les Valar, quels beaux cheveux délicatement partagés ! Peut être était il de haute lignée ?

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur Prince Charmant. Et là ...comment dire, notre fabuleux souverain se posa deux questions fondamentales. Comment est habillé cette chose infâme osant troubler notre bon goût des choses, et surtout, qui est ce branquignole ?

Prince, lui, étant tout occupé à se gonfler d'importance ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que pensait le roi à son encontre.

Quelques rires étouffés fusaient de toutes parts. Même les musiciens s'étaient arrêtés de jouer pour se repaître de ce spectacle. C'est que l'on n'avait pas souvent affaire à des clowns chez notre bon roi Thranduil ! Haussant un sourcil dans un geste empreint de perfection, ce que repéra immédiatement Gabriel, il préféra se dire que cet énergumène serait bientôt soustrait de son fabuleux regard.

Ceci dit, cette couleur de teint, cette perruque, ces vêtements...et ce drôle de point noir posé au dessus de sa lèvre. Etait-ce une mouche morte que le trublion avait oublié d'ôter d'un geste de la main ? Comment pouvait-on s'affubler ainsi ? Par quels mystères une telle créature pouvait exister ?

Aliénor retint plus volontiers son attention. Il émanait de chez elle une vaillance et une force à peine dissimulée. Sa prestance trahissait une noble origine. Il savait reconnaître ces signes extérieurs, quand à Mic Mac, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Ceci dit, le gnome faisait tout pour passer inaperçus. S'il lui faudrait voler deux trois petites choses qu'il venait de remarquer, mieux valait rester dans l'anonymat. Question de pratique. Se fondre dans le décor, voilà qui était primordial. De toute façon, il décréta tout de go, que le roi avait une tête de… Avis d'un stupide lutin, bien évidemment !

Aliénor profita de ce que le roi l'observait pour s'adresser à lui :

Aliénor : Faite preuve d'indulgence Mon Seigneur. Nous ne souhaitions troubler votre repas.

Prince charmant : Tout à fait votre seigneurie, d'autant que ce n'est faute d'en avoir avertit mes compagnons de route. Si vous saviez combien il est malaisé pour moi de leur faire entendre raison.

Opéca : Dis donc, ça va pour toi L'AMI ?

Mic Mac : Y veut sauver ses miches et laisser les nôtres aux bons soins d'ces ...

Prince charmant lui fit les gros yeux, sous entendu, "tais-toi stupide nabot, où ta connerie va nous coûter cher !".

Prince Charmant : Nous nous contenterons d'un léger souper. Trois fois rien, ce qu'il plaira à votre majesté de nous offrir...

Le roi observa l'infâme chose bariolée venant de s'adresser à sa précieuse personne avant de prendre la parole :

Thranduil : Est ce tout ? S'il vous fallait autre chose nous vous conseillerions de ne point vous gêner.

Prince Charmant : Votre majesté est trop bonne, mais nous n'osons abuser de son sens du bien recevoir. Cela nous changera de cette première prise de contact fort désobligeante. Je vous assure que nous nous ferons si petit que votre majesté en oublieras jusqu'à notre présence.

Il n'était pas certain que sa majesté eut une telle pensée. Décidément, ce guignol avait du répondant ce qui déplaisait fortement au roi. Une telle impudence éveilla sa moquerie :

Thranduil : Ainsi, ricana-t-il, notre accueil vous aurait froissé ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh non Sire, je ne me suis jamais senti offensée. Pour peu que l'on veuille bien y mettre les formes, je veux bien me soumettre aux volontés de tous vos désirs... Si en plus elles peuvent me satisfaire au delà de mes espérances...ce n'est que mieux.

Aliénor : Cette Demoiselle veut tout simplement dire qu'elle consent à ne point vous contrarier dans quelque domaine que ce soi.

Opéca : Euh...moi aussi, tout pareil.

Prince Charmant : Allez-vous cesser ? Vos babillages enfantins dérangent sa Majesté !

Opéca : On sent le vent tourner Prince ? T'as raison change de bord, on sait jamais ...

L'archange comprit alors qu'il était temps de prendre la parole. Le vent changeait de direction. Il devenait urgent de redresser la barre :

Gabriel : Noble roi que tout dispose à être enclin à notre égard, veuillez prendre en considération le fait que n'étant rompu à vos usages, nous ne désirons plus longtemps importuner un hôte si charmant et vous prions d'accepter notre congé afin de vous libérer de notre présence un peu trop...encombrante.

Thranduil : Vous pensez-vous convaincant à ce point ?

Gabriel : Nul n'est prophète en son royaume Sire.

Thranduil : Qu'est ce à dire ?

Soudain, inspiré, l'archange arqua le sourcil comme il venait de le voir faire chez ce roi, en se disant qu'un tel hommage rendu au monarque, lui serait profitable. Il réunit ses mains sous son menton, croisa les doigts sauf les deux index restant positionné sous sa mâchoire :

Gabriel : Me voici Ô Seigneur Thranduil tout couvert de confusion et pénétré de douleur de vous avoir ainsi, par notre comportement déplu et froisser. Je viens détester devant votre grandeur nos offenses en vous priant Ô votre Majesté, de nous accorder votre pardon et l'indulgence dont, seule une âme comme la votre, pétrie de bonne intentions, se plairait à le faire !

Il y eu, là, comme un arrêt sur image. Petit un, le grand Roi Thranduil eut quelques soupçons quant à la véracité de ces propos, petit deux, il se demandait si cet olibrius ne se moquait pas un tantinet de lui et enfin petit trois, sa manière trop élégante de déclamer cette tirade enflammée, venait de l'agacer prodigieusement. Jack, quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de déclamer sa phrase favorite en chuchotant, cela allait de soi :

Jack : Mais qu'est ce que c'est ces conneries ?

Prince Charmant répondit au mercenaire un trémolo dans la voix :

Prince Charmant : Je dois avouer, qu'il m'a littéralement retourné, au sens figuré cela s'entend.

Mic Mac : Des clous ! Il est malin voilà tout.

Gabriel : **Mic Mac !** Je t'entends !

Le roi se ressaisit et poussa un soupir, ce qui affola la gent féminine dans un rayon d'action de quelques dizaines de mètres au bas mot. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, histoire de se persuader qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre un cauchemar :

Thranduil : Vos manières sont si étranges qu'elles piquent notre curiosité et nous conforte dans l'idée de vous garder sous notre **Protection**, quelques temps encore. Cela répond t'il à votre déclaration ?

Gabriel : Pas vraiment Sire, mais enfin, nous nous en accommoderons, d'autant qu'il me plaît à penser qu'insister ne servirait pas notre cause ?

Thranduil : Non, en effet.

Jack : Bravo Gabriel, nous voici dans une merde grand teint.

Prince Charmant : Cela ne serait pas la première fois l'ami…

Jack : Toi, vaut mieux que tu te fasses oublier.

Prince charmant : Mais enfin !

Thranduil : **Faites silence !**

Amélie, qui sentait le vent tourner, voir l'air sentir le roussi, s'adressa à Olana toujours aussi pétrifiée :

Amélie : Dis moi donc pas Olana tu crois pas qui faudrait prendre la parole et sortir deux où trois bons mots comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment sûrement, ou à une envie de sauver sa peau. C'était selon…

Gabriel pensa que le moment était venu de mettre Olana dans la lumière. Accompagné d'un geste tendre, il poussa délicatement la jeune femme en direction du Roi qui cessa in petto, et les mots étaient pesés, sa grosse colère. Il sembla s'intéresser à cette soudaine présence et son intérêt fut des plus aiguisé, ce qui échappa à beaucoup sauf à Chaperon Rose toujours plus aguerrie à ce genre d'observation. Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, Olana ne pouvait que fixer intensément le Roi se demandant si elle recouvrerait un jour l'usage de la parole. A bien y penser, c'était à peu près la question qui tournait en boucle chez chacun de ses comparses.

Ca y est, se disait elle, le voici...enfin. Il est là, devant moi. Fort, imposant, forcément sublime et fidèle à ce que je m'étais imaginée. Ce roi que je rêvais de connaître est en face de moi.

Deux solutions s'offraient à elle : soit elle s'asseyait par terre et attendait de mourir d'une quelconque façon au vu de la splendeur qui s'offrait devant ses yeux et qui la paralysait dans son désir, soit elle engageait la conversation l'air de rien en y mettant les formes, histoire de se présenter sous son meilleur jour en espérant attirer un tant soit peu son attention.

Elle choisi une troisième solution, celle qui arrivait toujours sur les chapeaux de roue contrecarrer les deux premières : ne rien faire !

Bravo, se disait-elle, tout ça pour ça. Elle se maudissait de ne jamais avoir le courage de passer au dessus de ce manque de confiance afin d'assumer les actes qu'elles auraient souhaités réaliser. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne pouvait que le fixer intensément alors qu'elle rêvait de lui parler.

Sentant qu'il débloquerait peut être la situation en émettant un mouvement, le Roi lui lança un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une lame de boucher découpant un steak saignant tout en levant sa main d'une façon très distingué.

Le trouble chez la jeune femme fut tel, qu'elle eut un sursaut ce qui la déstabilisa. Se sentant chuter vers l'arrière, elle agita gracieusement les bras comme les ailes d'un papillon. Telle une catastrophe annoncée, tout le monde se prit à penser qu'elle allait se ramasser une belle gamelle devant un monarque et qu'elle mettrait sans doute une bonne partie du restant de sa vie à essayer d'occulter de sa mémoire ce moment très embarrassant. Sauf que... les elfes ont un sens aigus des bonnes manières et cela ne se fait pas de regarder une jolie jeune femme, se vautrer à terre. Tout aussi rapidement et gracieusement, le Roi retint le poignet de la jeune femme d'une main douce et forte à la fois. Ses doigts fins se mêlèrent à ceux d'Olana. Une onde de chaleur parcourus son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent offrant à Olana la plus belle des impressions.

Celle d'avoir atteint le roi en plein cœur.

Revenu dans une position verticale un peu plus diplomatique, le Roi mit tout de même un petit moment avant de lâcher la main de cette beauté. Roi peut être, mais connaisseur dans l'âme. Ce souverain savait apprécier les belles choses ! Voici un premier fait avéré qu'il fallait mettre à son crédit.

Devant le geste hautement héroïque du souverain, Olana ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer la plus gracieuse des révérences et à nouveau s'immobilisa. Le souffle court, l'émotion la paralysait. Intrigué, il émit un semblant de sourire et là je suis large parce que sa majesté n'était pas connue pour se taper sur les cuisses. L'attitude de la jeune femme l'intriguait tout autant que sa singulière beauté. Elle battit des cils d'une façon si charmante qu'il se laissa un instant troubler par son innocence. C'était ce qui transparaissait le plus dans son attitude. Il en fut presque attendrit et s'évertua tant bien que mal à le dissimuler. Garder, en toute circonstance un certain maintien, était primordial chez ce souverain.

Ses compagnons d'infortune, quant à eux, commencèrent à se demander qu'elle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, lorsque le Roi repris la parole :

Thranduil : Pouvons-nous connaître vos noms noble Dame ?

Olana : ...

Arquant à nouveau un sourcil, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer à nouveau Gabriel, le roi parut songeur. C'était bien la première fois que l'on ne répondait pas à sa majesté.

Thranduil : Nous intimidons vous ?

Olana : ...

Une lueur féline éclaira son regard. Cette jeune femme éveillait en lui un sentiment depuis longtemps enfoui. Il en fut le premier surpris. L'observant attentivement, il remarqua sa lèvre supérieure tremblé. Cela lui paraissait charmant. A tel point qu'il en oublia le reste de ses gens. Pourtant, il dû se reprendre très vite. Détournant son visage, bien à regret, il interrogea à nouveau Aliénor :

Thranduil : Auriez-vous une explication à nous offrir pour cela ?

Sa main s'éleva dans un geste gracieux en désignant Olana :

Aliénor : Un comportement un peu trop émotif Sire.

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Aliénor : Il m'est très difficile d'expliquer ce fait à votre majesté, quant elle se trouve entourée de ses gens. Un peu d'intimité aurait été souhaitable.

Nullement satisfait de cette réponse, il se prit à penser que ces humains devaient cacher bien des choses. Aliénor jetait un regard discret vers Olana. Elle la savait si fragile...Un rien pouvait la faire basculer.

Toute à sa contemplation, la jeune femme continuait à garder le silence. Pourtant, elle finit par baisser les yeux en rougissant. Un dernier regard du roi le convainquit de s'intéresser de façon plus intensive à cette jeune femme.

A nouveau, son attention se reporta sur Aliénor qu'il pensa être la seule personne à peu près sensée dans ce groupe, c'est pourquoi, tout naturellement de nouvelles questions lui furent posées :

Thranduil : Que faisiez-vous sur nos terres en pleine nuit ?

Aliénor : Eh bien, nous passions notre chemin lorsque nous nous sommes faits attaqués par des araignées géantes.

Thranduil : Vous passiez votre chemin ? En dérangeant nos gens et en vous engageant sur des terres où vous n'aviez aucun droit de passage ?

Aliénor : Nous ne le savions pas votre majesté.

Thranduil : Que ne saviez-vous pas au juste ?

Aliénor : Euh, absolument rien en fait. Sans vouloir être désobligeante majesté, nous ne connaissons rien des usages de votre royaume.

Le roi commença à élever le ton de la voix, ce qui, manifestement, n'était pas bon signe :

Thranduil : Vous moqueriez- vous de notre personne ? Comment une telle chose peut elle être possible ? Quelles sont vos origines ?

Les musiciens faisaient à nouveau entendre le son de leurs harpes et les conversations reprenaient autour du banquet :

Aliénor jeta un regard en direction de Gabriel. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce guêpier ?

Gabriel : Que votre majesté fasse preuve de la plus grande indulgence à notre égard. Notre monde est lointain et peu connu de votre peuple. Notre venue n'est en rien une menace, seulement la marque d'un profond respect teinté d'une parfaite innocence. Ne vous fiez point à ce que votre humeur vous ferait entrevoir. La nuit la plus sombre a toujours une fin lumineuse.

Le roi fut troublé par la remarque de cet être si particulier. Il y décela une singulière familiarité :

Thranduil : Troublante est votre déclaration. Cela nous conforte dans notre idée d'en connaitre d'avantage à votre sujet. D'ici là, soyez nos hôtes.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage d'ange. Bien plus que l'armée dont Gabriel avait le commandement, cet ange là, allait lui donner du fil à retordre c'était une certitude :

Thranduil : Mettez nous tout ce joli petit monde au frais en attendant d'avoir à statuer sur leur sort.

Olana se relevait, péniblement il faut bien l'avouer car la voix grave du Roi lui faisait perdre son latin. Ceci dit cela ne lui aurait pas été préjudiciable vu qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout. Ce silence oppressant, venait pourtant de parler en sa faveur.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et avant même qu'ils ne comprirent ce qui venait d'être décider, on les poussa vers la sortie histoire de commencer à ripailler.

Au moment de se mettre en marche, le Roi interpella le capitaine de sa garde personnelle :

Thranduil : Luthïen, veuillez présenter Dame Olana à Oilïnn en lui, précisant de lui attribuer des appartements privé. Nous nous réserverons le privilège de la questionner personnellement. Que tout l'honneur dû à son rang lui soit accordé.

Luthïen : Bien votre majesté, comme il vous plaira.

Thranduil : Nous vous la recommandons. Qu'Oilïnn vienne me voir dès que cette Dame sera installée.

Luthïen : Bien majesté.

Thranduil se détourna des étrangers et commença son repas. Il n'accorda aucune attention, à la poésie qu'une jeune elleth déclamait en chanson, seul ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire occupait son esprit.

Le vin était excellent. C'était une bonne année. Il en but une belle quantité. C'était devenu une habitude le concernant. Son ennui était ainsi noyé dans les vapeurs doucereuses de l'alcool.

Pourtant ce soir, il restreint sa consommation, préférant garder les idées plus claires pour plus tard.

Oilïnn, la jeune elleth à son service s'avançait vers lui.

A peine avait elle atteint l'âge de la majorité, que ses parents de substitution s'étaient chargés de la faire entrée au service du roi. Plus qu'un honneur, il fallait parler d'un sacerdoce, tant cette elfine prenait son rôle au sérieux. Les parents naturels de cette elleth avaient perdus la vie après une attaque d'orques lors d'un voyage vers Imladris.

Attristé, Thranduil, s'était porté garant de son devenir. Ainsi, elle adorait son roi et le souverain le lui rendait bien en lui permettant d'avoir accès aux enseignements de percepteurs personnels. Thranduil lui offrait ainsi l'opportunité de compléter une éducation inachevée.

S'inclinant respectueusement, l'elleth attendit ses ordres :

Thranduil : Allons aux ateliers Oilïnn. Nous souhaiterions trouver un vêtement mettant en valeur cette noble Dame.

Oilïnn Bien majesté.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un endroit où Prince Charmant aurait pu très certainement passer le reste de sa vie. Un endroit splendide, où des rouleaux de tissus de toutes sortes, de toutes qualités étaient savamment alignés sur des étagères de bois de cèdre, selon un certain ordre, en attendant de passer entre les mains expertes d'habiles couturiers. Dans un coin de l'immense salle était entreposé un nombre incalculable de vêtements, autant pour les elleths que pour les ellons. Il s'agissait, avant tout de satisfaire les désirs royaux concernant le paraitre. La chose semblait primordiale pour ce souverain dont le bon goût était légendaire.

Passant en revue les diverses robes accrochées par un ruban de soie sur de longs rondins de bois, le choix du roi s'arrêta sur une petite merveille dont ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher. Il s'en saisit et la remit entre les mains d'Oilïnn :

Thranduil : Parez en notre invitée et qu'elle nous soit présenté au plus tôt. Soignez ses cheveux. Cette Dame en possède de somptueux d'après notre attentive observation.

Oilïnn : Oui majesté.

La jeune elleth s'en fut portant la robe sur ses bras. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roi. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais le seul fait d'avoir choisi cette robe le mettait en joie.

Autrefois, il aimait venir dans cet endroit avec son épouse afin d'admirer les tissus dont il aimait la parer. Comment en était-il arrivé à ne plus apprécier ces petits plaisirs qui le comblaient tant ?

Son étrangère bien sûr ! Cette apparition avait bouleversé sa vie. Il tenta à nouveau de se souvenir d'elle...

Malgré une intense concentration, un voile était jeté sur sa mémoire bloquant à nouveau toute tentative.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle des banquets, une brève vision revint en force dans sa mémoire. Une couleur...une chevelure...

Une blondeur si opposée à la noirceur des cheveux de Neryëlle...

Un timide sourire étira ses traits. Se pourrait t'il que ses souvenirs reviennent enfin ? Se pourrait t'il que cette apparition vienne à nouveau bercer ses rêves et lui offrir un peu réconfort ? Quelle étrange coïncidence.

L'émergence de cette réminiscence semblait liée à la venue de ce groupe d'étrangers.

Pourquoi cette jeune femme le troublait il autant ? Bien qu'il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, une question se posa à son esprit. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici alors ?

Jamais il n'avait eu à s'acquitter d'une telle tâche pour une elleth autre que son épouse, encore moins pour une humaine.

Plus qu'une surprise, c'était surtout la joie que lui avait procuré le choix de cette robe qui venait d'éveiller sa curiosité.

Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres. Le destin lui, offrait il enfin une autre chance ? Sa vie lui semblait si terne...si désespérément terne...


	4. Chapter 4 De l'or dans ses cheveux

Enfin, la confrontation entre Olana et le roi Thranduil. Je précise que les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent bien à l'Univers de Tolkien et que les autres personnages sont de mon invention. Les caractéristiques psychologiques du roi Thranduil ont été modifiées. L'histoire va prendre quelques libertés par rapport au roman original.

Des éléments du roman seront utilisés mais l'histoire prendra une autre tournure…

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_De L'Or dans ses Cheveux_**

C'est sous bonne garde que cette troupe disparate fut dirigée vers les geôles du souverain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la lumière sur ce mystère, le roi préférait les avoir sous bonne garde. La prudence avait toujours été un trait de caractère chez cet elfe millénaire. Très impliqué envers les siens, il savait prendre ses responsabilités pour protéger son peuple coûte que coûte. Même si aux yeux des autres seigneurs elfes l'opiniâtreté qu'il employait dans cette tâche conférait à l'obsession, beaucoup reconnaissait sa valeur. Son côté froid et distant n'était qu'une façade. Après tout le roi ne se devait-il pas d'inspirer crainte et autorité ? Bien à l'abri dans ses cavernes, il avait depuis longtemps pris la décision de sauvegarder la légitimité de sa race. Et c'était bien ainsi.

Ses gens lui en étaient reconnaissants. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient même prêts à donner leurs vies pour ce monarque dont le destin semblait si tragique. Son peuple souffrait de la disparition de leur reine Neryëlle. Au début, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Très aimée de ses gens, elle ravissait tous les cœurs, jusqu'aux soldats pourtant peu enclins à livrer leurs émotions.

Pourtant, le temps s'écoulait et leur reine tardait à renaître. Que se passait-il ?

Tous pensaient que la mélancolie du roi était imputée à son chagrin. Perdre son conjoint pour un elfe était si terrible, si déstabilisant... Qu'en était-il pour un roi ? Même si leur souverain avait pris des maîtresses, ils le sentaient insatisfait, triste, malheureux. Comment pouvait-on combler l'absence d'un être cher pendant si longtemps ? Etait-ce une épreuve envoyée par les Valar pour tester l'amour de ce monarque ?

Chacun dans ce royaume tentait d'apporter toute satisfaction à leur souverain. Une obéissance aveugle dans ses décisions, animait son peuple. Rien ni personne n'aurait su contrarier une telle évidence.

Il était une seule chose que beaucoup d'elleths rêvaient en secret...

Celle d'atteindre le cœur du roi. Si son épouse préférait rester dans les cavernes de Mandos, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette absence pour le conquérir ? C'était devenu, un enjeu, pire...un espoir.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait deviner les tourments qui étaient siens. Lui seul se complaisait dans cette souffrance lui appartenant. C'était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, hormis son enfant. Son fils adoré pour lequel il décida d'avancer encore un peu sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Du moins pour quelques temps encore.

Pendant que la petite troupe marchait, chacun y allait de sa petite tirade, bien encadrés par les gardes qui se lançaient des œillades moqueuses. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Jack. Ce dernier cru bon d'émettre une opinion avec un langage haut en couleur comme toujours :

Jack : Cà te fait rire ? Je suis sûr que çà vous amusent tous non ? Mais viendras l'heure de la revanche et là ... comment vous dire ...çà chiera dans la colle.

Prince charmant : Doucement mon ami, n'oubliez pas chez qui nous sommes.

Jack : Justement, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Quand je vous disais qu'on allait le regretter.

Gabriel : Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'émettre une opinion en mettant des mots orduriers. Votre indélicatesse ne sied pas à ce cadre Jack, vous devriez vous le remettre à l'esprit à chaque fois que votre langue prend la liberté de fourcher.

Jack : Mais je m'en cogne de ma façon d'causer, c'est comme ça !

Gabriel : Prenez exemple sur Amélie qui bien qu'un peu juste, sait tenir sa place...la pauvre.

Opéca : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par juste au juste ?

Prince Charmant : Voyons la gueuse, laissons cette bonne vieille à ses poulets grillés. Comment pourrions-nous imaginer une seule seconde entrevoir un début de conversation selon les nobles usages de la Cour, entre çà et le roi ?

Opéca : Le seul poulet que je vois à l'heure actuelle c'est toi, pignouf. Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Elle a p'être pas toute les cases allumées notre Amélie, mais au moins elle à un cœur et pas d'pigeon mais un bon gros cœur tout plein de belles choses contrairement à toi tête de con !

Chaperon Rose : Tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire prinçouille. C'est fou ce que tu peux t'attirer la sympathie quand tu t'y mets. A croire que tu as un don pour çà.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, c'est un comble cela. Comment peut-on remettre sur la sellette mon bon sens légendaire ? Voyez comme j'ai suscité la curiosité du roi voire même un soupçon d'admiration. Ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué stupide gens ?

Des ricanements s'élevèrent ça et là et plus particulièrement parmi les elfes les accompagnants. Ces humains étaient vraiment, comment dire, rafraîchissant. Cela faisait même très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient délectés ainsi. Bien entendu, Chaperon Rose fut la première à réagir et à lancer des œillades d'une intensité rare. Passant le bout de sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres, la belle minaudait faisant virevolter ses petits jupons froufroutant.

Pour le coup, il y eut un avis de canicule dans un proche secteur :

Opéca : Ca y est ? T'es en mode allumage ?

Chaperon Rose : Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y mettre ma chère. Dites-moi mes amis, vous ai je dis combien ces armures vous seyaient à ravir ?

Gabriel : **Chaperon Rose !**

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ?

Gabriel : Veuillez calmer vos ardeurs.

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'y pensez pas Gabriel. Pas avec ce qui est soumis à mon appréciation.

La belle n'en finissait plus de reluquer les elfes sous toutes leurs coutures.

Un elfe à la mine sévère, interrompit ce charmant discours, s'avança vers le groupe et s'adressa à Olana :

L'elfe : Vous êtes priée de me suivre.

Amélie : Mais où c'est t'y qu'vous me l'emmenez la p'tiote ?

L'elfe : Veuillez m'excuser, mais je m'autorise le droit de ne pas répondre à votre requête.

Jack : Tout çà pour dire non ? 'tain mec tu m'impressionnes.

L'elfe : Tâchez de les avoir à l'œil et plus particulièrement celui ci.

Avec une insistance qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus, il la fixa sévèrement et la saisit par le bras.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle suivit l'elfe, se demandant vers quel autre mystère ses pas la guidaient.

Après avoir emprunté plusieurs corridors aux murs couverts de racines de chêne entrelacées et gravées de motifs elfiques, il ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre somptueuse.

Un magnifique lit recouvert d'une courtepointe de satin pourpre invitait au repos. A ses pieds, un coffre permettait au voyageur d'y ranger divers effets personnels. La teinte du bois tranchait avec la couleur des tissus d'ameublement. Une teinte couleur miel faisant penser à une chambre féminine. Plus loin, une petite desserte faisait face à un large fauteuil de bois doré à l'or fin. Ces meubles d'apparat étaient choisis avec un goût certain. Tout était de belle facture. Assurément, ce roi savait s'entourer de beaux objets. Toute à son admiration, Olana n'entendit pas qu'on l'invitait à se retourner. S'éveillant soudain de ses pensées, elle aperçut une toute jeune elfine répondant au doux nom d'Olïnn :

Oilïnn : Gente Dame, sa majesté vous prie de bien vouloir passer ce vêtement plus conventionnel aux usages de sa cour avant de le rejoindre.

Olana : Le...rejoindre ? Pour quelle raison ?

Oilïnn : Je ne saurais vous répondre.

Olana : Pourquoi devrais-je me parer ainsi ?

Oilïnn : Votre robe...

Pour la première fois depuis, qu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers, elle daigna se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si pitoyable. Froissée, tachée, sa robe ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. L'attaque de ces affreuses araignées géantes avait réduit à néant ses rêves de séduction.

Olana : Oui, je comprends mieux.

Une robe divine était déposée sur le lit tel un petit nuage. Constituée d'organza, ses reflets chatoyants reflétaient la lumière des bougies disposées ça et là. D'une teinte rose pâle, ce vêtement mettait considérablement en valeur la teinte de ses cheveux et ses yeux émeraude. Assurément, la toilette avait été choisie avec goût. D'ailleurs, elle se posait la question de savoir qui en avait décidé ainsi. Elle avança vers le lit effleurant les tissus avec délicatesse :

Olana : Quelle splendeur !

Oilïnn : Nous avons de très habiles couturières parmi notre peuple et beaucoup de leurs créations sont entreposées avec le plus grand soin dans leurs ateliers à diverses fin.

Olana : Est ce vous qui l'avez choisi ?

Oilïnn : Non gente dame.

Olana : Dans ce cas, qui a fait ce choix ?

Oilïnn : Le Roi bien sûr.

C'était une évidence. Qui d'autres que Son Roi, aurait pu faire preuve d'une telle délicatesse ? Il avait tout de même pris le temps de faire ce choix.

Ce haut fait, du moins pour elle, la conforta dans son opinion. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui.

Oilïnn s'avança vers Olana et fixa intensément ses cheveux. Chez les elfes sylvain, ce n'était pas une couleur courante. Généralement, leurs chevelures étaient châtains foncé, quelquefois blonds comme Légolas. Cette teinte aussi pâle qu'un reflet de lune était identique à celle de son seigneur... Troublant, pensa-t-elle.

Olana : Quelle étrange fait de s'apprêter ainsi quand mes amis sont envoyés dans les geôles de votre souverain.

Oilïnn : Ce que le roi veut, le roi l'obtient. Il serait fort dommage de revêtir cette splendeur sans avoir pris un bain auparavant. Souhaitez-vous mon aide où le ferez-vous par vous même ?

Olana : Que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? Vont-ils mourir ?

Oilïnn : Rassurez-vous (un petit sourire en coin éclaira son petit visage jovial) notre Roi n'est pas Morgoth.

Olana : Qui est Morgoth ?

Oilïnn : Hâtez-vous, le Roi n'aime pas attendre.

La pièce attenante, une salle d'eau, ne manquait pas de charme. Pourvu d'un immense baquet en bois rempli d'eau chaude d'où s'échappait un délicieux parfum, la pièce disposait d'une dormeuse de velours rouge grenat où des linges disposés en pile attendaient d'être utiliser. Partout, des candélabres apportaient une touche de lumière particulière à ce lieu. Une cuvette de porcelaine où apparaissait de charmants motifs devait certainement servir à faire des ablutions. Posés sur des étagères, une myriade de flacons de verre contenant des liquides ambrés, nacrés, promesse de soins enchanteurs.

Oilïnn enjoignit Olana à se déshabiller et à entrer dans l'eau.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir furtivement le corps de la jeune femme, mais elle admira les seins de cette humaine si beaux, si pleins...Cela n'était pas une caractéristique de la beauté elfique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle envia ce qu'elle ne possédait pas. Que de telles splendeurs pourraient plaire...

Cette pensée la fit rosir. Elle s'attela à sa tâche, prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Olana.

Oilïnn : Avez-vous besoin de mes services Gente Dame ?

Olana : Non, je vous remercie.

Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa emportant la robe tâchée.

Pendant ce temps, nos amis venaient d'être poussés sans aucun ménagement à l'intérieur d'une cellule de grande dimension. Accolés au mur de pierre de simple lit fait de rondins de bois sur lesquels reposait une paillasse, constituait le seul mobilier. Très spartiate. Ceci dit, c'était une cellule et à ce titre, il ne fallait guère lui en demander plus.

Le lutin Mic Mac se mit à pester comme il savait si bien le faire :

Mic Mac : Saleté d'elfes ! Je trouverais bien un moyen de me venger. Oh mais vous sentez pas comme une odeur de vinasse ?

En effet, les deux elfes chargés de surveiller les prisonniers venaient d'ouvrir, devant leurs yeux ébahis, un tonnelet de vin au bouquet délicat. Un vin chargé de belles promesses. Tout aussi tranquillement, les deux compères s'en servait deux coupes en reniflant le délicat bouquet :

Mic Mac : Eh les amis, soyez gentil pour un petit lutin qui à bien soif, z'auriez pas une p'tite coupette pour moi ?

Prince charmant : Oui mes amis pourriez-vous faire cela pour nous, pauvres hères assoiffés ?

Surpris et légèrement irrité que l'on ait pu les déranger dans un moment aussi important, les ellons les fixèrent intensément dans un premier temps, puis ayant pris un court temps de réflexion répondirent :

L'elfe : Nous le pourrions certes... mais nous ne le ferons pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, enfin bonnes cela dépend pour qui, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations :

Jack : 'tain d'enfoirés !

Prince charmant : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Jack. Ces saloupiauds ne perdent rien pour attendre.

Amélie : Dire qu'on aurait pu s'enfiler du bon pinard.

Opéca : C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse vous, la vinasse ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh pas que çà je te rassure Opéca, pas que çà ...

Dépitée, Opéca partit s'assoir dans son coin.

Prince Charmant : Quel sort prépare t'on pour Dame Olana ?

Amélie : Oh ben c'est t'y ben gentil de votre part de vous intéresser au sort de cette petiote. Heureusement qu'y à quelqu'un pour s'en soucier.

Chaperon Rose : Je pense avoir une petite idée moi. Une idée qui finirait bien à l'horizontale. Vous n'avez rien remarquez bien entendu ! Eh bien, pour votre gouverne, il n'y a pas que mes attributs féminins qui ont été magnifiés, mon sens de l'observation l'est tout autant. Tu pourrais même dire Jack, selon tes propres termes, que j'ai un radar dans le nez pour ce genre de choses.

Aussitôt, ces quelques mots éveillèrent la colère d'Opéca :

Opéca : Ca va pour toi la pouillasse ? Si t'en a trop file m'en un peu !

Chaperon Rose : Hors de question, je garde le surplus. Mais dis moi, soit dit en passant, tout çà ne sentirait il pas un peu la jalousie ?

Opéca : Dégage de mon champ de vision où tes précieux attributs vont en prendre un sacré coup.

Amélie : Oh ben voyons Opéca. Tu vas pas commencer dis moi donc pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Laisse dire Amélie ! Bon, revenons à ce très charmant roi que je me serais fait un plaisir de mettre rapidement dans mon lit s'il n'était déjà destiné à Olana. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié que ce bellâtre est la priorité de notre amie. Ceci dit, si elle ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, je me ferais fort d'engager mon processus de séduction.

Amélie : Quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Je l'encouragerais tout naturellement à jouer avec ce qui se trouve sous ma culotte et me sert de meilleur passeport.

Gabriel : **Pardon ?** Comment osez-vous vous montrer d'une façon si impudique en un tel moment ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh mon Gabinou, il n'existe de meilleurs moments que ceux choisis pour un tel divertissement. Aucun lieu, aucune heure, aucune préparation pour un tel langage...

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est si dévergondée qu'elle en échaufferait les sangs d'un macchabé.

Mic Mac : Eh la belette, tu veux bien d'un p'tit lutin à l'intérieur ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu sais bien que je préfère les gros gabarits.

Aussitôt, l'archange entra dans une rage folle. Debout, il paraissait immense. Même les elfes furent impressionnés. Tendant son bras droit devant lui tandis que l'autre le cachait de cette gourgandine, il débita une tirade tel un acteur de théâtre antique :

Gabriel : In altitudinibus, interdum reperitur lux quae viam ostendit.

Opéca : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Aliénor, qu'un fou rire commençait à agiter se fit un plaisir de traduire :

Aliénor : Dans les profondeurs se trouve parfois la lumière qui montre la voie.

Chaperon Rose : Parfait. C'est tout à fait ce que je m'évertue à vous dire. La voix de la raison vient de s'exprimer.

Notre archange avait il la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer ? Chacun se lança un regard d'où le rire ne semblait pas loin. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Gabriel finit par s'empourprer se mettant la main sur les yeux :

Gabriel : Cette enfant a le malin en elle, il ne peut en être autrement !

Chaperon Rose : Mais non mais non, juste du bon sens cela suffira.

Tous se mirent à rire. La tension les habitant depuis un moment s'évacua avec ce charmant intermède offert par le berger du troupeau. Un bien belle façon de rassembler ses ouailles !

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'j'ai pas tout ben compris, mais ça fait du bien de vous voir rire mes fifilles.

Opéca : C'est pas grave la vieille, tu peux te rendormir, on veillera toujours sur toi t'inquiètes.

Aliénor : Dis-moi Chaperon, est tu sûre d'avoir remarqué un certain intérêt du roi pour Olana ?

Chaperon Rose : Fallait voir comme il l'a dévorait des yeux, d'ailleurs j'ai dans l'idée comme ça en passant, qu'il finira par la dévorer tout court.

Aliénor : Au moins ne se sera t'elle pas présenté pour rien devant lui.

Chaperon Rose : Cela aurait été préférable que l'on entende le son de sa voix, mais enfin, le simple fait d'avoir entrouvert ses lèvres laisse au roi la liberté d'imaginer les diverses possibilités qu'elles pourraient lui offrir.

Aliénor : Oui tu as raison, d'où leur bêtise et leur incompétence.

Opéca : Ma pauv'vieille t'as toujours un train de retard !

Prince charmant : Maintenant que vous en parlez ...

Chaperon Rose : En tous les cas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle Prince Charmant. Elle saura se tirer à merveille de cette situation là. Ceci dit, j'aurais bien aimé m'y trouver moi...à sa place.

Opéca : De quoi tu te mêles pouillasse ?

Chaperon Rose : Bien sûr çà n'est pas à toi qu'une telle chose arriverait... Une trainée ne ramasse que les pouilleux et les sacs à vin.

Et voici que ces quelques mots venaient d'être lancés sans la moindre idée des ravages qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Plus personne ne bougeait, et chacun pensa que soit on allait assister en direct à un homicide volontaire, soit un cyclone de force cinq allait ravager l'environnement immédiat. Même les elfes avaient suspendu leur geste, et pourtant celui de porter une coupe de vin à leurs lèvres étaient l'un des plus important de leur journée.

Dans la micro seconde qui s'ensuivit, Opéca se jeta avec une rage non feinte sur un chaperon rose au sourire carnassier. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, Prince Charmant en oublia ses inquiétudes et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une fièvre sans pareille. Un peu d'action ne faisait jamais de mal surtout lorsqu'il y avait matière à se rincer l'œil. Les elfes, le regard agrandit par la surprise, assistaient au spectacle avec un sérieux doute sur l'attitude à adopter. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais vu deux personnes du sexe faible se rosser ainsi.

Ils en conclurent donc de laisser venir les choses. Ils interviendraient lorsque les dommages seraient devenus trop important. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas contre un peu d'animation !

En tout les cas, cela leur plaisait à ces deux fieffées coquins car ils n'en perdirent pas une miette. L'on, pu déceler dans leurs regards un peu trop brillants, comme une lueur d'excitation qui n'échappa pas à Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Eh Jack, regardez un peu nos geôliers. Pour un peu ils en auraient presque la gaule.

L'expression fit rire Jack aux éclats :

Jack : T'as bien raison mon pote.

Prince charmant : Je dirais même qu'ils ne doivent pas souvent labourer d'où cette affection particulière pour la bibine.

Aliénor : Félicitations pour ce bon mot, je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Mic Mac : Ahahah ouais, peut être bien qu'ils ont pas tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

L'archange Gabriel piqua un fard et se mit à hurler :

Gabriel : Mais enfin avez-vous tous perdu l'esprit et le bon sens ? **Je vous sommes d'arrêter !**

Les deux combattantes, rouges et essoufflées s'arrêtèrent net tandis que Chaperon Rose, ses deux mappemondes prêtes à jouer les filles de l'air lança en direction des elfes une œillade à faire grimper les morts au rideau. Elle passa le bout de sa langue rose sur ses lèvres et les deux elfes déglutirent non sans mal.

La bougresse savait faire monter la mayonnaise pas de doute là dessus.

Prince charmant : Dommage. Pour une fois qu'un spectacle de choix s'offrait à nos yeux.

Mic Mac : Ouais, j'ai bien aimé maté moi.

Opéca : Vas tu la fermer stupide nabot.

Gabriel : Mais enfin **Je veux la paix !** Et puis je veux un peigne sur le champ, où je ne réponds plus de rien.

Prince Charmant : Un peigne ? Que vient faire une telle requête en un tel moment je vous prie ?

L'elfe : Oui, j'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi.

Opéca : Cà mon tout beau, c'est une longue histoire. Mais si tu es sage, et bienveillant à notre égard, du style de nous filé sans perdre une seconde un peu de ta bibine, alors je te raconterais **tout **!

L'elfe crut bon de réfléchir une petite minute, cela rendait la chose plus sérieuse, puis décréta tout de go :

L'elfe : Soit. Mais je veux toute l'histoire compris ?

Opéca : Oh je n'oublierais pas une virgule crois moi.

Apprêtée telle une princesse, Olana n'en finissait plus de s'admirer. Jamais pareille toilette n'avait revêtu son corps, pas même du temps de son désastreux mariage avec le seigneur Conrad. Ce dernier étant bien plus occuper à dilapider la fortune de son épouse en guerroyant et festoyant avec ses soldats, qu'à lui offrir des tenues d'apparat.

Oilïnn finissait de fixer dans sa chevelure un bijou constitué d'un ruban en or fixé autour de son front d'où s'échappait des filaments du même métal se mêlant de façon harmonieuse à ses cheveux. Le résultat était superbe, même l'elfe crut bon de s'extasier :

Oilïnn: Cela vous va à ravir.

Il était temps d'être présenté au roi. Elles empruntèrent, à nouveau les longs corridors. Dans la grande salle où se tenait le banquet, une agréable musique s'élevait offrant une touche de poésie à cette soirée. Apparemment, sa majesté aimait offrir à ses gens toutes les attentions possibles.

Autour de tables somptueusement garnies de mets tous les plus raffinés les uns que les autres, des elfes picoraient du bout des lèvres. Olana n'avait jamais vu pareil festin. Son regard allait d'une table à une autre avec un étonnement toujours plus croissant.

Cette nombreuse assemblée semblait se délecter de plats délicieux. Quittant à regret un aussi charmant tableau, l'elfe continuait de la guider à travers ce palais souterrain immense, mais devenant rassurant pour elle, un peu comme si elle commençait à se sentir un peu chez elle. Il faut bien dire qu'elle l'avait espéré cette situation ! Elle l'avait imaginé, et voici qu'elle se matérialisait enfin. Deux gardes postés à l'entrée de la salle du trône, s'écartèrent à sa vue, la laissant pénétrer dans le saint des saint. Oilïnn la laissa complètement démunie :

Oilïnn : Le roi vous attend.

Elle s'effaça sur le côté et la jeune femme entra dans l'immense cavité creusée à même la roche et depuis envahie par les racines des arbres poussant en surface. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put admirer la magnificence des lieux. De nombreuses passerelles jetées comme des amarres menaient vers différentes hauteurs. Les colonnes supportaient un plafond rocheux où l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le minéral ça et là, des veines de cristal de roche. A la lumière des torches, cela ressemblait à une voûte étoilée, conférant à cet endroit une certaine solennité.

Le travail des nains avaient été parfait car le roi se plaisait à demeurer sous la surface de la terre malgré son amour pour la lumière des étoiles.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Assis sur son trône, l'air étrangement absent et solitaire. Il dû se sentir observé, car son visage aux traits délicats, se tourna en direction d'Olana. Un ravissement pour les yeux. A tel point qu'il lui fut difficile de faire abstraction des sentiments qui commençaient à naître chez elle

Cet elfe était d'une beauté saisissante, il fallait bien se l'avouer.

Ses longs cheveux raides et d'une blondeur délicate se répartissaient sur ses épaules avec une grâce toute naturelle. En son for intérieur, elle pensa que ce serait un régal pour des doigts féminins car il y avait matière à caresser, c'était une évidence. Sentant que le regard du roi se posait à nouveau sur elle, elle baissa les yeux et rougit. D'un pas léger, il vint vers elle.

Bon sang ces elfes étaient vraiment surprenants. D'une taille imposante, il l'a dépassait d'une tête, et pourtant la jeune femme était considérée comme très grande, peur être même trop aux yeux de ses géniteurs. Sa prestance l'impressionnait. Il émanait de ce Roi un attrait des plus surprenants qui n'occultait en rien une virilité à fleur de peau. Olana se sentit soudain très petite...

Impossible de garder la moindre convenance tant il l'impressionnait.

Thranduil, que ce trouble ravissait, bien évidemment c'était là une fierté tout à fait masculine, s'amusait de cette candeur mêlée d'innocence :

Thranduil : Votre tenue vous sied à ravir. Elle magnifie une beauté à laquelle nous n'avons pas été insensibles.

Olana : Votre compliment m'honore Sire.

Thranduil : Que voici une jolie voix. Nous pouvons enfin l'entendre.

Olana : Pardonnez mon silence tout à l'heure, mais il est parfois un temps où la voix n'est plus à même de refléter la pensée de celui qui la porte.

Thranduil : Et c'eût été dommage qu'un tel fait nous en dispensa.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, juste histoire de plonger encore une fois avec délice, ah le petit coquin, dans ce regard de biche effrayée.

Thranduil : Nous sommes Trandhuil roi de la forêt de Mirkwood autrefois nommée Vert bois le grand...

Le regard du roi venait de changer. La dureté fît place à la curiosité. Elle baissa les yeux décontenancée :

Olana : Je suis Olana D'Isendril Duchesse du comté de Faye. Votre majesté, je vous demande, en mon nom et celui de mes compagnons, de nous pardonner d'avoir autant troublé votre quiétude. Il n'était point dans nos intentions de vous importuner.

Trandhuil souleva ses sourcils sombres en un charmant mouvement. Olana soupira tant le charme émanait de cette personne. Pourtant la situation n'aurait dû se prêter à pareille contemplation. Ses compagnons d'infortune se trouvaient quelques parts emprisonnés, alors qu'elle même avait tout à disposition. Une robe magnifique et un roi dont la beauté rayonnait comme un phare par une nuit de tempête.

Le remord qu'elle avait ressenti s'effaça bien vite face à ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux : se noyer dans le regard hypnotisant de cet être. Un regard bleu acier où la dureté se mêlait à la plus surprenante tendresse.

Tout semblait contradictoire chez cet elfe. Comme si deux moitiés d'être avaient été réunies pour ne former qu'une seule personne. Un mystère total. Pourtant, il était une sensation qu'Olana avait déjà cessé de combattre, la prudence.

Décidée à vivre cette rencontre sans la moindre retenue, elle prit la décision que plus rien ne saurait entraver la marche de son destin.

Comment pareille chose pouvait t'elle se produire ? Etait ce donc cela que l'on appelait un enchantement ? Thranduil s'approcha. Son visage n'était plus à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Olana.

Ses yeux clairs, aussi verts qu'un océan en pleine tempête le fixait intensément. Sa tête tournait. Ses lèvres tremblèrent d'étonnement, de surprise, de béatitude, nul n'aurait su le dire, et un petit soupir délicieux s'échappa de ses lèvres :

Olana : C'est ainsi que j'aimerais mourir.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le roi répondit avec un léger amusement dans la voix :

Trandhuil : Ceci n'est pas notre souhait Dame Olana. Nous n'avons aucun dessein de ce genre.

Olana : Bien sûr.

Le roi se redressa. Son regard venait d'être attiré par l'arrivée d'une très jolie elfine aux longs cheveux roux.

Cette dernière jeta un regard méfiant en direction d'Olana tout en s'exprimant en sindarin :

Tauriel : _Nous avons chassé les araignées jusqu'aux abords de la forêt Monseigneur, mais un grand danger rôde près des ruines de Dol Guldur ! Elles s'en sont allées vers la citadelle._

Tranduil : _Tu as fait ton devoir comme il se doit Tauriel._

Olana se sentant mal à l'aise orienta son regard vers les décors majestueux que formaient les troncs d'arbre entrelacés tels des amants imaginaires.

Tauriel lança un regard peu avenant à l'intention d'Olana :

Tauriel : _Azog le profanateur aurait pu envoyer un espion ...voire une espionne afin de..._

Trandhuil : _Heco, Tauriel !_ (Va t'en)

L'elfe rousse lançant une œillade furibonde vers Olana et sortit à regret.

Trandhuil : Il est temps de nous dire à présent la vérité sur votre présence et celles de vos compagnons sur nos terres ! Parlez sans crainte, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Olana : Mon seigneur, nos intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses. Je ne puis vous mentir dès l'instant où je sais mes compagnons emprisonnés.

Trandhuil : Que fait une Dame de haut rang sur nos terres ? Les humains ont depuis longtemps trouvés refuge en d'autres lieux. Il nous semble que vous n'ayez aucune affinité avec le peuple de Lacville.

Olana : Lacville ?

Dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme, le roi ne put y lire qu'innocence. Ah ces yeux ! Ils faisaient mouches c'était certain. Ce qui était également certain, c'était que notre roi, dont la suprématie était reconnue de tous, commençait à se laisser piéger par la candeur de ce regard. De plus, ils lui laissaient une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ne sachant déterminer pourquoi une telle sensation l'habitait, il sentait qu'il devait pousser plus avant ses investigations.

Comme cette humaine était curieuse. Bien plus grande que la moyenne, une chevelure à faire pâlir d'envie la Dame de la Lothlorien, de fort belles manières dans sa manière de s'exprimer tout comme son maintien qui lui conférait une certaine prestance... D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? Par quel mystère se trouvait-elle avec ses compagnons d'infortune sur son territoire ? N'avaient ils pas entendu parler des araignées tueuses de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Se sentant observé, Olana s'empêtrait dans son discours, tant et si bien qu'elle décida, une fois de plus, d'arrêter de s'exprimer. Un nouveau silence s'installa ce qui commença à incommoder le Roi :

Thranduil : Allez-vous à nouveau sombrer dans un mystérieux mutisme ? Il semblerait que cela devienne une manie.

Olana : Vous comprendrez combien il m'est difficile de vous raconter mon histoire dans un tel contexte.

Thranduil comprit que peut être, cet endroit, un peu trop conventionnel ne se prêtait guère à un interrogatoire. D'un pas, il se présenta devant Olana offrit sa main et attendit patiemment qu'elle y dépose ses longs doigts fins. Il ignora ses tremblements et traversa l'immense salle. La jeune femme le suivait sans mot dire. De toute façon peu importe où ses pas la portaient, toute attentionnée qu'elle était à observer son dos large et musclé que couvrait un long manteau d'argent.

Ils empruntèrent maints passages, dont un qui s'élevait vers la surface.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un jardin agrémenté d'une jolie fontaine émettant un son cristallin.

Ce jardin avait été pensé afin d'offrir à ses gens, un peu de la nature dont ils étaient privés. Ces derniers temps ils leurs fallait rester enfermer dans ces cavernes alors qu'ils étaient habitués à vivre au grand air dans des huttes confectionnés, le plus souvent, dans les branchages des grands hêtres.

Pour leur être agréable, le souverain, attentif au bien-être de ses sujets, avait imaginé ce lieu où bon nombre d'elfes aimait à flâner et rêvasser. Affectionnant son peuple à la limite du raisonnable, rien ne semblait plus important que son bien être.

Ordonné entre la roche et les racines des arbres, les nains avaient, lors de la construction du palais royal, conçu un ingénieux système. Aidés des souches, implantés en profondeur, ils avaient bâtis une série de voûtes en arcs en ogive d'une telle finesse qu' il ne blessait en rien le végétal et permettait ainsi de laisser filtrer un peu de lumière indispensable à la survie des différentes plantes et fleurs composant ce havre de paix. Le bois avait fragmenté la roche et le combat entre le minéral et le végétal semblait continuer un peu plus au fil des années jusqu'à la victoire de l'un où de l'autre.

Là, il s'arrêta net et la jeune femme se remit à trembler :

Olana : J'ai bien peur que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Thranduil prit les mains d'Olana dans les siennes et exerça une légère pression pour lui faire comprendre de s'assoir sur un banc de marbre rose se trouvant à proximité :

Thranduil : Ce cadre vous convient-il mieux ?

Au bout d'un long moment, Olana prit enfin la parole :

Olana : Mes mots se meurent votre majesté.

Thranduil se rapprocha tant et si bien qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage :

Tranduil : Quelle est la cause de ce silence Gente Dame où... de ce trouble devrions-nous dire ?

Olana : Vous sire !

Tranduil : Vraiment ?

Olana : J'ose vous le dire Sire, vous m'impressionnez.

Thranduil : Que voici une bien étrange révélation. Ne serait ce point là un quelconque stratagème afin de détourner notre attention ? Nos détracteurs sont très habiles en matière de sortilèges. Peut-être êtes-vous l'une de ceux ci ?

Olana : Comment osez-vous penser une telle chose ? Je ne vous connais pas, je ne suis pas de votre monde et je ne sais rien de vos ennemies ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec les habitants de cette terre du milieu.

Un instant le roi se prit à penser que cette Dame poussait un peu trop loin son sens de la répartie et il crut bon d'y mettre bon ordre :

Thranduil : Eh bien Dame Olana, en voici une véhémence ! Elle arrive fort à propos nous semble-t-il.

Olana : Ne vous méprenez pas à mon sujet Sire. Je n'ai rien d'une l'intrigante.

Thranduil : Vraiment ? Votre audace nous surprend. Voici des manières que ne nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'entrevoir chez une noble Dame.

Olana : Peut être est-ce là un moyen de masquer ma crainte.

Thranduil : Pourquoi devrais-je vous inspirer pareil sentiment ?

Olana : Ce n'est pas vous que je redoute Sire, c'est moi.

A ces mots le roi baissa sa garde, et oui, il avait une faille cet elfe et sa main délicate aux longs doigts fins effleura le visage d'Olana :

Thranduil : Une nette impression se dégage de notre pensée Dame Olana... Nous serions nous déjà rencontrer ?

Olana ne sut que répondre. Fallait-il lui avouer le fait qu'ils s'étaient croisés furtivement une première fois dans la forêt de Vert Bois le Grand ? Fallait-il-lui remettre à l'esprit, cette soirée de fête où son épouse était si présente, si vivante ? Elle préféra s'en abstenir préférant lui avouer un peu plus tard, si le destin lui permettait de rester en ces lieux :

Thranduil : Si vous venez d'un autre monde comme vous nous le soutenez, qu'elles en seraient les véritables raisons ?

Olana : Je peux bien vous le dire, mais je ne suis pas certaine de votre désir de me croire.

Thranduil : Nous sommes toute ouïes.

Olana : Vous Sire ! Vous êtes la seule et unique raison de ma venue dans votre royaume. Mes compagnons d'infortune se sont laissé convaincre par mon insistance, et à présent, ce sont eux qui se retrouvent en fort mauvaise posture.

Thranduil resta un moment silencieux avant de hausser le ton :

Thranduil : Si vous pensiez vous jouer de nous...

Olana : Cela n'est pas le...

Thranduil : **Il suffit !**

Olana : Pardonnez-moi Mon seigneur.

Thranduil : Auriez-vous un quelconque lien avec le nécromancien ?

Olana : Un nécromancien ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Thranduil : Vous moquez-vous de notre personne ?

Olana : Je ne voulais pas vous paraître inconvenante, mais que puis je faire pour vous persuader de ma bonne foi ? Peut être devrais je m'agenouiller, implorer votre clémence pour moi même et mes compagnons ? Je savais que vous n'aviez pas un caractère bien facile mais enfin...

Thranduil : Vous saviez ? Que saviez-vous au juste nous concernant ?

Olana : Pas grand chose hélas, mais le peu que m'à raconter Jack, l'un de mes compagnons, me fait dire que vous êtes un bon souverain malgré ce que peuvent penser pas mal de monde à votre sujet et ceci même parmi votre peuple. Je l'ai bien compris.

Thranduil : Votre compréhension dépasse notre entendement, du moins pour ce soir.

Olana : Je suis déçue de ne provoquer chez vous qu'un sentiment de colère et d'affliction...

Thranduil : Qui à dit que c'était le cas ?

Olana : Je vois bien que je vous ai fâché votre majesté. D'ailleurs, en un sens, je vous comprends. Mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.

Le roi parut amusé par cette touchante révélation :

Thranduil : Comme nous nous en trouvons soulagé.

Olana : Vous vous moquez de moi Sire. Cessez donc cela.

Thranduil : Un ordre à présent ? Dame Olana, veuillez, je vous prie, retrouvez la place qui est la votre !

Olana : A t'on oublier de vous inculquer, combien il est malaisé de mettre une Dame en situation délicate ?

Thranduil eut un hoquet de stupeur :

Thranduil : Prenez garde à ne pas provoquer mon courroux !

Olana : La colère ne vous convient pas du tout. Je sais par expérience combien ce sentiment peut nourrir de bien vilaines prédispositions.

Thranduil : Quel toupet !

Olana : Ne vous faites pas plus méchant que vous ne l'êtes. Je sens en vous des velléités à être un bon souverain. Ma franchise vous aura certainement froissé, tant pis, je la préfère à l'hypocrisie. Sans doute suis-je la première femme à vous le dire ?

Le Roi furieux que l'on ait pu le placer en porte à faux se leva d'un bond :

Thranduil : Votre impudence nous déçoit fortement.

Olana : Ainsi, vous n'acceptez pas qu'une humaine, vous dises la vérité ? Je vais vous dire la raison de ma venue. Elle est d'une simplicité enfantine. Je souhaitais rencontrer un Roi, un Roi si mystérieux et si prompt à protéger son peuple des dangers de son monde, que j'en ai ressentis le plus grand trouble. Je pensais me trouver devant un être possédant de belles qualités, un être différent des hommes brutaux et rongés par la cupidité du monde d'où je viens. J'imaginais le roi des elfes magnifique. Dois-je continuer à le penser ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le courroux royal s'évapora instantanément devant cette femme si sincère dans sa détermination à le croire bon. Cela le déstabilisa bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître :

Thranduil : Est-ce vraiment ainsi que vous nous voyez ?

Olana : Bien entendu. Sinon pourquoi serais-je ici ?

Ce fut au tour du roi de se trouver sans voix, en gardant un long silence, suite à cette troublante affirmation :

Olana : Je ne vous demande pas de me croire sur l'instant. Je connais votre méfiance, aussi, voyez-moi telle que je suis, votre majesté, et vous saurez combien je dis vrai. Je vous prie à présent de me laisser rejoindre mes compagnons. Ma place est à leurs côtés.

Pour appuyer sa demande, Olana se leva pour effectuer une révérence des plus gracieuses :

Thranduil : Allons gente Dame, relevez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de détenir des personnes de haut rang dans nos geôles.

Il appela sa garde et ordonna :

Thranduil : Reconduisez cette Dame dans ses appartements.

Olana : Continuerais-je à profiter d'un quelconque traitement de faveur ?

Thranduil : Nous ne vous avons point accordé de privilège.

Olana : Vous pourrez dire tout ce qu'il vous plaira, je sais bien que votre bonté vous honore. Je garde précieusement ce sentiment en mon cœur.

Elle s'inclina avec toute la grâce dont son éducation l'avait parée puis suivit le garde docilement.

Pourquoi cette tourmente ?

Par quel mystère avait elle éveillée de si troublant sentiments ? Le regard perdu dans le vague, sa mémoire fouillait en vain les souvenirs surgissant les uns après les autres, mais il ne put trouver la moindre réponse à ses interrogations.

Cependant, il y avait une impression émergeant des profondeurs de son cœur se diffusant comme un étrange poison.

Il décida de lui laisser libre cours et avec elle l'espoir de voir un jour la lumière élucider ce mystère.

Il sentait inexorablement, le passé se rappeler à lui. Sans doute lui offrirait-il bientôt une réponse louable. Il suffisait que sa souvenance se fasse l'écho de son désir. Ce dernier, venait d'éclore pour ne plus le laisser en paix.

Le roi s'était à nouveau assis fort intrigué par ces pensées. Se promettant d'accorder le temps nécessaire à la résolution de cette énigme, il décida de retrouver son fils Légolas.

Attablé en compagnie d'Haldir, elfe du royaume de la Lothlorien chargé de sa surveillance, les deux ellons discutaient des derniers événements survenus depuis la montée en puissance du mal dans la forêt de Mirkwood :

_Légolas : Mellon nin, notre surveillance s'est accrue ces derniers temps. Les abords de notre royaume grouillent d'attaques d'orques sans compter les araignées. Ces créatures sont toujours plus nombreuses. Quant nous pensons les avoir éradiquer, elles reviennent en force nous contraignant à repousser nos limites._

_Hadir : Dame Galadriel est fort soucieuse de votre sécurité. Notre aide vous ait déjà acquise, vous le savez._

_Légolas : Ces paroles sont d'un grand réconfort Haldir. Mon père saura se montrer reconnaissant. _

Thranduil marchait d'un pas rapide vers son fils lui adressant, comme toujours, un sourire radieux :

_Thranduil : Ion nin, je te cherchais._

_Légolas : Oui ada ?_

_Thranduil : Suilad Haldir. (_Salutations Haldir)

_Haldir : Majesté._

_Thranduil : Pouvez-vous nous accorder quelques minutes ? Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec notre fils._

_Haldir : Bien sûr majesté._

L'ellon s'éclipsa avec discrétion :

_Légolas : Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ada ? _

_Thranduil : Mon fils, les étrangers que tu m'as présenté tout à l'heure... en connais tu plus sur leurs agissements ?_

_Légolas : Non, je m'apprêtais à les interroger à nouveau, mais j'ai pensé leur accorder un peu de repos. Les humains n'ont pas notre résistance. _

_Thranduil : Très bien. Je serais dans mon bureau, je dois écrire plusieurs missives. Viens m'en informer dès que tu en auras l'occasion._

_Légolas : Oui père._

_Thranduil : Légolas ? Cette Dame de haut rang portant le nom d'Olana...a t'elle opposé la moindre résistance lors de son arrestation ? Avait-elle la moindre véhémence à t'obéir ?_

_Légolas : Pas la moindre Père. A l'instar de ses compagnons, ses belles manières l'ont enclin à la plus parfaite soumission face à nos injonctions._

_Thranduil : Il est une personne au moins dont j'aimerais avoir le témoignage. Cet humain aux longs cheveux blonds et à la verve fort habile. Fais le chercher ion nin._

_Légolas : J'y vais Père._

Le roi réfléchissait intensément à ce prochain entretien. Il finit par prendre congé de son fils et se dirigea vers ses appartements. L'intrusion de ces étrangers sur ses Terres, n'avait pas fini de l'intriguer...


	5. Chapter 5 Pas vu pas pris

La fuite était pratiquement prévisible, mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours telles qu'on les imagine…

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions…merci.

_Chapitre 5_

_Pas vu, pas pris _

Non loin de là, à quelques jets de pierres, Opéca, racontait l'histoire de Gabriel et de sa longue chevelure partagée en une parfaite égalité, pendant que ce dernier était conduit auprès du roi. Comme il aurait été plaisant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire des cheveux d'ange... Cependant, quelqu'un en ce monde était il véritablement capable d'affirmer avec certitude détenir la vérité sur cette étrange affaire ? Non, bien entendu, car cela était, est et restera l'un des plus grands mystères concernant cet être de lumière.

Gabriel, n'était pas un archange comme les autres. Saint Michel aurait pu en témoigner. Se trouvant toujours là où on l'attendait le moins, sa venue n'annonçait jamais ni le bien, ni le mal, car il se jouait de ces sentiments avec brio.

Il fallait bien se faire à l'idée que parfois même les archanges sortaient des sentiers battus. Gabriel y semblait tout simplement plus enclin que d'autres voilà tout. Au grand dam de son supérieur, cet archange n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, mais le plus souvent, ses intentions étaient pures, comme l'amour qu'il portait en son cœur et qu'il savait offrir sans espoir de retour.

C'était aussi cela savoir aimer !

Opéca, n'en était pas à ce genre de réflexion philosophique. N'ayant aucune connaissance de la véritable histoire, la belle brune avait dû broder un récit des plus rocambolesques vraiment tirée par les cheveux pour le coup !

Heureusement pour ses amis, la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et surtout une gouaille à faire pâlir d'envie un poète de renom.

Son bon sens pratique lui dictait surtout de dégrafer légèrement son corsage afin d'avoir assez d'air pour une si longue narration, mais surtout pour troubler la raison de ces elfes dont tous les sens venaient de se mettre au rouge. Elle fit un signe discret dans son dos à Mic Mac afin qu'il se rapprocher des deux elfes dans l'espoir de leur chouraver les clefs.

Le lutin était un habitué des petits larcins en tout genre et la ruse, çà le connaissait !

Comprenant qu'il allait les rouler dans la farine, Opéca et Chaperon sortirent l'artillerie lourde et Opéca se collant littéralement aux barreaux mit ses seins plantureux aux premières loges. Les deux elfes eurent soudain beaucoup de mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Aliénor, que ses sens en alerte tenait prête au combat serrait les poings au cas où il faudrait bastonner quelque peu.

Les deux ellons, bien que fort respectable, n'en étaient pas moins, hélas pour eux, des êtres de chairs et de sang. De plus, leur jeune âge jouait contre eux, c'était un fait.

Les quatre yeux, ils n'étaient point borgne, se perdirent entre les deux protubérances et ce fut le moment choisit par notre lutin pour envoyer une main agile cueillir le trousseau de clefs.

L'un des deux benêts avait eu la malencontreuse idée de le laisser accroché à sa ceinture.

Le saligaud était agile.

Aliénor compris dès lors, qu'il était temps d'agir et puisque c'était elle la guerrière, elle se devait de monter au créneau. Pendant que Chaperon Rose, mettait à contribution, elle aussi, une bien belle paire d'attributs féminins, elle leur fit signe d'approcher. Il y avait dans ce décolleté, juste ce qu'il fallait de rondeur, de sensualité pour faire monter l'adrénaline des elfes quelques peu déboussolés. Pour sûr, ça ne devait pas souvent fricoter dans les couloirs sombres du palais royal ! S'approchant de concert, les deux coquins, curieux, ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde du sort que leur réservait cette fine mouche :

Aliénor : Alors Messieurs, le panorama est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Avouez tout de même qu'elles sont assez...croustillantes non ?

Croustillantes...les deux énergumènes n'en étaient plus à poser un mot sur leurs pensées étrangement surchauffées. Seule une partie de leur anatomie devenait réactive. Le langage du corps n'avait pas besoin de traducteur.

Ravie, Aliénor sentit là, comme une ouverture.

Au passage elle ne manqua pas d'envoyer un coup de pied au lutin afin que ce morpion dégage du champ de vision et qu'il ne puisse profiter du spectacle.

Opéca crut bon d'apporter quelques éclaircissements au cas où leurs cervelles embrumés par le vin ne se seraient pas assez ouvertes à cette proposition :

Opéca : Ouais, enfin, pour faire plus simple, ça ne vous dirait pas qu'on s'occupe de faire chanter vos jolis pipeaux ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh mais oui, après une éreintante journée à courir dans tous les sens dans cette forêt, des petites menottes fort habiles voire une langue fort cajoleuse, soulageraient vos tensions ? Non ? Qu'en pensez-vous délicieuses petites personnes ?

Les deux elfes devaient penser à toute vitesse au vu de leurs yeux écarquillés déjà perdus dans les profondeurs abyssales de ces décolletés. Soudain, porter une coupe de vin à leurs lèvres n'était plus leur priorité. Une nouvelle venait de naître. Bon sang, mais qu'elles échauffaient leur sang ces humaines complètement délurées !

De mémoires d'elfes, et là il me faut vous présenter le scribe, qui de sa plume légendaire viendra noter au fur et à mesure de la narration de cette histoire les hauts faits marquants devant figurer dans les annales elfiques, voire humaines également :

Scribe : Eh salut la compagnie ! Bon l' auteure (c'est pas écrit dans le dico, mais c'est autorisé ) on y va, c'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Arakïell : Ok ! Mais, je te garde en exclu mon pote, donc tu vas m'accorder tout ton temps désormais.

Scribe : Moi ça me va...très très bien.

Arakïell: Prends ta plume et écris au lieu de laisser tes yeux vagabonder vers des rivages...interdits.

Il était donc dit que de mémoires d'elfes, l'on n'avait jamais vu pareille tentation !

Tout se passa très vite alors. Aliénor sortit ses deux mains d'entre les barreaux telles deux papillons dansant au dessus d'une flamme. Attirés par ces deux jolies menottes, nos deux elfes, bien imprudents, s'en laissèrent conter un peu trop. Commençant par caresser leurs joues, elle resserra brutalement son étreinte et d'une force incroyable, les deux têtes vinrent frapper l'une contre l'autre avec un bruit de coquille d'œuf brisé. Ils tombèrent aussitôt au sol. Amélie s'inquiéta tout de même un petit peu :

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'tu les à pas tuer quand même ?

Aliénor : Rassure-toi, ils m'ont l'air d'avoir des crânes solides.

Pendant que les deux péronnelles réajustaient leur corset, Aliénor attrapa le lutin par le col de sa veste :

Aliénor : T'as deux secondes pour me refiler les clefs sale nabot.

Mic Mac : Méchante ! Tu m'as donné un coup de pied !

Aliénor : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu pouvais te rincer l'œil gratis. File-moi ces clefs, où je t'écharpe.

Jack : Mais bon sang de bois, donne-lui ce qu'elle te demande stupide lutin.

Prince Charmant : Pensez-vous vraiment que s'enfuir est une bonne idée ? J'ai comme un sixième sens pour renifler les emmerdes et là je peux vous confirmer que nous allons droit dans le mur mes amis.

Opéca : Pétochard !

Prince Charmant : Gabriel va être fou de rage.

Amélie : Je m'demande si pour une fois, il a pas raison.

Aliénor : Nous reviendrons. Mic Mac, donne-moi ces clefs.

A regret, Mic Mac obéit et Aliénor ouvrit la cage aux oiseaux.

Jack : Allez, on gicle !

Tour à tour ils quittèrent leur prison.

Prince Charmant : Et où va-t-on à présent ?

Jack : Bonne question. Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Amélie : Et Olana ?

Chaperon Rose : Quoi Olana ? Rassure-toi, elle ne risque rien à part de se prendre...

Opéca : Ferme-la avant de dire une connerie !

Mic Mac : Ouais ben sauvons nos miches fissa.

Aliénor : Il nous faudra trouver des alliés et revenir chercher Olana. Sans armes et seuls on ne peut rien. Sans vous offenser, vous vous êtes regardez ? On n'a aucune chance contre ces elfes surentraînés.

Prince Charmant : Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je ne saurais laisser une Dame en détresse sur le bord du chemin.

Opéca : Ouais, eh ben te gêne pas, vas-y joue au héros si tu veux.

Prince Charmant : Euh, finalement, c'est la voie de la raison qui vous habite très chère Opéca.

Opéca : J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre qu'tu répondrais un truc de ce genre.

Prince Charmant : Vos paroles emplis d'ironie ne saurait m'atteindre.

Opéca : Y'a qu'la vérité qui fâche mon coco.

Mic Mac : Bon on gerbe où quoi ? Vous reviendrez la chercher Olana...

Opéca : Bien sûr. Quand il s'agit de faire preuve de vaillance...

Mic Mac : Je vous encouragerais... de loin.

Un sourire torve s'afficha sur ce petit visage tout crotté :

Amélie : J'entends du bruit !

Jack : Il faut trouver la rivière et vite.

Prince Charmant : C'est bien l'heure de se baigner tiens.

Jack : Suivez le bruit de l'eau et je vous expliquerais en route.

Ils suivirent un premier corridor qui les conduisit vers des chambres. Fausse route.

Prince charmant : Il me semble qu'il faudrait plutôt descendre non ? Enfin je ne voudrais pas me recevoir encore une beigne, mais il, me semble qu'une rivière, à moins d'être dans "Alice au pays des merveilles", ne monte pas dans les cieux. Ai-je raison ?

Aliénor : Bien sûr, on est des empotés.

Jack : Alors là Prince, tu m'épates.

Chaperon Rose : Se pourrait-il qu'une once d'intelligence jaillisse dans cet esprit torturé ?

Pour toute réponse, Prince Charmant haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

Ils testèrent tous les passages qui s'offraient à eux et finirent par découvrir une porte débouchant sur un escalier en colimaçon. Un très bel ouvrage en fer forgé.

Jack s'engagea le premier suivit d'Aliénor. Amélie la suivant de près en était à admirer les arabesques elfiques lorsqu'elle positionna son pied de travers et eut un raté.

Il est des moments, comme cela dans une vie, où l'on perd le contrôle de sa propre destinée sans que l'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Celui-ci, serait sans aucun doute un souvenir à marquer dans les annales de leurs péripéties.

Scribe : Je sens venir comme un événement d'importance non ?

Arakïell : Ecoute et tu verras bien.

Lâchant la rampe, Amélie poussa un cri à mi chemin entre le couinement d'un cochon et le gloussement d'une oie que l'on serait en train de gaver et s'affala sur Aliénor, laquelle poussa un second cri un peu plus étouffé au vu de ce qui lui tombait sur le dos.

Quant à Jack ...

Le pauvre se sentit entraîné dans une sorte de tourbillon. Pour le coup, plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge toute occupée à chercher avec une ferveur peu commune la moindre goulée d'air susceptible de le maintenir en vie.

C'est dans un brouhaha innommable que le trio infernal termina sa cascade au pied de l'escalier.

Des vagissements se firent entendre. Pour savoir de qui il provenait...cela restait encore un mystère.

Opéca riait tant qu'elle avait le plus grand mal à ne pas faire pipi dans sa culotte. Chaperon Rose en était à peu près au même point. Prince, quant à lui s'épongeait le front avec son délicat mouchoir brodé de dentelles :

Prince Charmant : Par tous les saints...Je remercie le Très Haut de m'avoir épargné. M'imaginer sous cet amas m'a fait venir des sueurs froides.

Jack, qui venait de retrouver un semblant de vie, commençait à s'énerver :

Jack : 'tain Prince, viens me dégager de là avant que j't'en colle une.

Amélie : Ah ! Ah, pougne, quèqu'y m'est arrivé ?

Opéca : Alors la vieille, faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer.

Aliénor : Vous allez rester encore longtemps à nous regarder comme des imbéciles ?

D'un commun effort, tous s'unirent pour démêler ce fatras. Ne restait à terre qu'Amélie. La relever fut, là aussi, une épopée. Il ne fallut pas moins l'aide de trois personnes pour la remettre sur ses deux jambes. La pauvre femme toute échevelée, vérifiait avec une attention toute soutenue qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa dernière quenotte dans cette cascade...Ouf, elle était encore là !

Une petite prière fut adressé à qui de droit pour ce petit miracle. C'est que notre bonne femme n'en possédait plus qu'une autant dire qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Tout à fait remis de cette descente sans rappel, la petite troupe se remit en marche.

Petit à petit, l'humidité se fit sentir et bientôt, un bruit bien caractéristique se fit entendre. De l'eau s'écoulait et par là même leur sortie.

Soudain...Une cave apparut. Pas n'importe laquelle. LA cave royale. Adossées aux murs, de longs rayonnages de bois supportaient des tonneaux de toute sorte, des gros, des petits, des simples et d'autres plus ouvragés portant la mention "Cuvée royale".

Ordonnés par année de production, il y avait là de quoi tenir un siège.

Amélie, en bonne connaisseuse, se prit à penser que si elle avait eu un peu plus de temps, elle aurait pu goûter aux breuvages destinés au Roi.

Ce dernier devait être de premiers choix, voire, rêvons un peu, des vins d'exceptions.

Aliénor, peu encline à la contemplation de ces trésors se préoccupait bien plus de leur fuite :

Aliénor : Si ce que tu nous à raconté est vrai, nous devons trouver des tonneaux vides.

Mic Mac : Là regardez !

Effectivement, une dizaine de gros tonneaux ayant contenu de vin étaient alignés sur une passerelle basculante, couchés, près du bord de la rivière qui passait sous leurs pieds.

Jack : Super que chacun entre dans son trou.

Alors que chacun se mit en quête de trouver le sien, question de confort tout de même, quitte à s'enfuir autant être à son aise, Amélie restait sur le quai l'air hagard. Aussitôt, tout ce joli petit monde se lança des coups d'yeux et d'un même élan se tournèrent en direction d'Amélie :

Prince charmant : Bon je ne sais si je vais encore être mis au pilori, mais si vous trouvez le moyen de faire rentrer ... ceci, dit t' il désignant Amélie, là dedans, désignant un tonneau, alors je mange mon jabot.

Aliénor : Ah oui ... effectivement, un problème de taille se présente à nous.

Mic Mac : Si elle mangeait pas autant la vieille...

Opéca : Je vais te faire sauter le râtelier en moins de deux, petit avorton.

Aliénor : Ok, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Puis s'approchant d'Amélie :

Aliénor : Pardonne-moi ma beauté, pas le choix.

Elle la poussa directement dans la rivière sans autre forme de procès. Un grand AH se fit entendre ainsi qu'un gros PLOUF, et Amélie disparut dans l'eau :

Mic Mac : Vous z'en faites pas pour elle, elle flottera pas d'soucis.

Opéca : Disparais de mon champ de vision avant que je ne t'écrase.

Jack : Allez pressez vous chacun dans son tonneau.

L'un après l'autre, Jack fit basculer les tonneaux. A part Prince Charmant qui hésitait à salir ses vêtements hors de prix et qu'un bon coup de pied au cul finit de persuader, chacun put se glisser à l'intérieur de son embarcation. Jack glissa rapidement à l'intérieur du sien et réussis à se faire basculer dans l'eau, non sans mal d'ailleurs.

Juste au moment où il atterrissait dans l'eau froide, des cris retentirent.

Apparemment, l'alerte venait d'être donnée. Effectivement, l'elfe revêche qui s'était saisit d'Olana, venait de piquer une grosse colère et engueulait à qui mieux mieux les deux elfes trouvés évanouis au pied de la cellule des prisonniers :

L'elfe : Stupides crétins, ne vous avait-je pas spécifié de les avoir à l'œil ?

Elfe crétin n°1 : Nous sommes tombés dans un piège !

Elfe crétin n° 2 : Oui, un sortilège probablement.

Elfe : Un sortilège avec une belle paire d'attributs féminins non ?

Les deux elfes pris en faute baissèrent les yeux et ne bougèrent plus d'un centimètre :

Elfe pas commode : Bon sang, je ne sais pas qui sont ces humains, mais une chose est sûre, ils sont aidés d'un magicien il ne peut en être autrement. Le tout est de savoir lequel ? Vous deux, aidez vos frères à les retrouver. Avec cette gr.. large Dame qui les accompagnait, ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin.

Il fallait au moins mettre au crédit de cet elfe revêche son extrême politesse pour ce qui concernait l'un des fuyards. Cela laisse rêveur. A regret, il se prépara à être mis en présence du souverain pour lui apprendre ce haut fait. D'un geste rageur, il jeta la carafe de vin contre le mur. A cause de ces deux benêts, un orage allait sans doute éclater au dessus de sa chère tête elfique.

Vint alors le moment fatidique, où une mauvaise nouvelle doit être annoncée. Dilemme, quand tu nous tiens ! Il n'y a jamais de mode d'emploi précis pour le faire, et en général, cela se fait un peu à l'instinct dirons-nous. Evidemment, devant un Roi, colérique, impressionnant et légèrement paranoïaque, il en allait tout autrement.

S'approchant à regret, de son souverain, le tout avec d'infini précaution, l'elfe revêche, qui maudissait la bonne idée de Légolas d'avoir ramené au palais cette brochettes de porte poisse, s'inclina respectueusement, bon ça c'était fait, se racla la gorge, avant d'annoncer la nouvelle en elfique, cela passerait certainement mieux en y mettant une légère touche de patriotisme.

Thranduil resta silencieux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, puis il se leva d'un bond et planta deux prunelles sombres dans celles du pauvre elfe aux abois et tonna un formidable :

Trandhuil : POURCHASSEZ-LES !

Le garde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois car il craignait très certainement pour... son honneur.

Bientôt, ce fut le branle bas de combat près des grandes portes du royaume. Tauriel, un éclair de fureur dans les yeux, s'approcha de Légolas :

Tauriel : Je t'avais bien dit que ces gens apportaient le chaos avec eux.

Légolas : Nous pouvons les rattraper !

Olana, pensa encore une fois à ses compagnons regrettant leur stupide fougue et capacité à s'attirer les ennuis comme d'autres attirent les mouches. De sa chambre, des bruits d'extrême agitation lui parvenait. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et entendit de nombreuses voix fortes s'interpeller en un langage inconnu. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de sortir de la pièce, mais le lacet fermant sa robe venait de se déchirer. La tuile ! Pour couronner le tout, on lui avait soustrait ses vêtements, sans doute pour les laver. Sans trop se poser de questions, elle décida de s'enrouler dans le drap, comme une romaine. Après tout, à la guerre comme à la guerre se dit-elle.

C'était tout de même dommage pour cette toilette, pour une fois qu'elle était parée comme une reine.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes qu'elles trouvaient sur son chemin, espérant trouver un peu d'aide.

Bon sang, mais où étaient-ils tous passés ? Elle continua donc son expédition la robe sur son bras.

Une réelle agitation régnait dans le palais du roi. Une troupe d'elfes armés de leurs arcs filaient à la recherche des fugitifs tandis que le roi, furieux, tempêtait. Ah, la nuit n'allait pas être douce !

Assis sur son trône, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Thranduil ne savait qu'elle attitude adopter avec Olana. Fallait-il la croire, où la condamner ?

Au moment de cette réflexion, un garde affolé, cela pouvait se comprendre au vu de ce que le premier venait de prendre, s'agenouilla devant son roi en lui apprenant une nouvelle qui le bondir de son siège :

Thranduil : Comment çà elle n'est plus là ?

Le garde : Nous venons de fouiller les alentours de sa chambre, et n'avons rien trouvés.

A ces mots, Thranduil blêmit. Déjà, la première nouvelle avait laissé des traces, laissons vagabonder notre imagination pour la seconde.

Ô, que le Roi portait bien la colère !

Cela le rendait encore plus majestueux. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense. A présent, d'infimes rougeurs aux joues apportaient juste ce qu'il fallait de grâce à ce visage parfait.

Il se précipita en direction de la chambre où aurait dû se trouver la jeune femme. Sur le lit, ne subsistait que le bijou. Il manquait toutefois le drap du lit :

Thranduil : Quelle explication allez-vous nous donner pour cela ?

La colère faisait trembler sa voix et personne n'osa répondre.

Thranduil : Retrouvez là immédiatement !

Sortant à grandes enjambées de la pièce il entra en collision avec Olana qui tomba sur son fessier. La jeune femme tomba en arrêt devant tant de sex appeal. So fabulous, so perfect !

Un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres. Le roi voulut émettre sa façon de penser, mais il remarqua soudain que cette humaine assise à terre enroulée dans un drap était tout simplement touchante et ...fort séduisante par la même occasion. Sa colère s'évanouit instantanément :

Thranduil : Nous vous cherchions. Qui vous a autorisé à quitter vos appartements ?

Complètement tétanisée, Olana se contentait de fixer les prunelles assombrit du roi. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser. Je vais mourir sur l'instant, et le pire c'est que je partirais en petite culotte couverte d'un drap. J'espère que cette épitaphe ne figurera pas sur ma pierre tombale ? Cela la fit sourire. Le roi finit par lui tendre la main afin de la relever. Son petit sourire l'intriguait :

Thranduil : Répondez-nous.

Olana toute à ses pensées, continuait de sourire :

Olana : Que votre majesté m'excuse, mais je cherchais...j'ai eu un petit incident...

Thranduil : Nous ne comprenons rien...

Olana : Je cherchais quelqu'un qui puisse me venir en aide. Le lacet de mon corset s'est déchiré. Veuillez pardonnez à cette partie de mon anatomie d'avoir causé autant de désagréments à cette charmante toilette. Ceci dit, allez-vous attendre que ma situation devienne gênante pour nous tous ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma nudité ne me paraît pas très convenable en votre présence.

Thranduil se redressa. Son sourcil se redressa en un charmant mouvement. Cela la fit soupirer.

Son regard se dirigea vers sa généreuse poitrine dont il devinait les rondeurs. Une onde de chaleur se diffusa dans ses reins. Ces seins, pensait-il, ferait le bonheur de n'importe quel amant assurément ! Troublé, il bredouilla et là encore Olana sentit qu'elle n'était pas si transparente face à ce roi :

Thranduil : Excusez-nous. Mes gens vont s'occuper de remédier à...ce léger ...désagrément. Oïlinn, veuillez venir en aide à cette gente Dame.

Oïlinn : A l'instant votre majesté.

D'un geste gracieux, elle resserra son drap et s'en fut à la suite de la servante. Le roi ne put détacher son regard de cette humaine si...effrontée. Oui, n'avait elle pas osée mettre en avant ...sa nudité ? Jamais pareille situation ne s'était présentée. Il en était tout étonné mais également agréablement surpris. De toute évidence, cette femme l'attirait irrésistiblement et pas seulement à cause de cette charmante partie de sa personne.

La rivière était agitée ce jour là. La veille, de fortes pluies s'étaient abattues sur la forêt de Mirkwood et avaient fait gonfler ses eaux tourbillonnantes. Les tonneaux, secoués en tout sens mettaient à mal leurs occupants. Amélie, quant à elle disparaissait sous la surface puis remontait, aspirait une petite goulée d'air tout en poussant un gloussement qui se voulait un cri, puis replongeait à moitié asphyxiée, le tout à une vitesse hallucinante.

Sur les berges, les elfes aussi gracieux qu'agiles tiraient sans ménagement une volée de flèches qui ricochaient sur le bois des tonneaux. Un geste suffit pour que l'un des elfes ne s'éloigne en direction d'un barrage où des grilles jusqu'à présentes ouvertes en condamnaient la descente. Dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, tous les tonneaux se trouvèrent coincés, sous le regard acéré des gardes. Une vingtaine de flèches pointées dans leur direction, réussirent à décourager les fuyards. Aucun n'en avait plus la force d'ailleurs.

Alors que les têtes de nos acolytes, mouillées comme des rats, sortaient péniblement de leur embarcation de fortune, l'on vit une masse ronde, sombre et poussant des vagissements de mammifères mettant bas, percuter de plein fouet le tonneau où se trouvait prince Charmant. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes à rouler sur elle même tel un paquet de linge dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. Même les elfes se délectèrent de cette vision peu commune, souriant avant de se décider à lui porter secours. Ces elfes ! Comme ils pouvaient être taquins tout de même. Ils réussirent, non sans mal avouons-le, à extirper hors de l'eau notre pauvre Amélie qui crachait l'eau en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Amélie : AHHH , ah mes aïeux, je me , demande ... comment qu'c'est t'y ...qu'j'suis... pas morte.

Prince charmant : Vous êtes pleine de ressource mon amie voilà tout.

Tout ce joli petit monde fut ramené manu militari dans le palais du roi.

Jack : 'tain , j'comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui a foiré ? Pourtant dans le bouquin çà fonctionnait ?

Aliénor : Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Jack : Ah j'vous expliquerais plus tard ...quand (chuchotant), Sa Majesté nous aura bien savonné.

Prince charmant : Ah pour çà c'est sur, nous allons nous faire savonner, rincer et peut être même sécher avec quelques taloches à la volée.

Opéca : Ben moi çà me va. Du moment qu'il pose ses jolies paluches sur mon petit corps j'suis partante.

Chaperon Rose : Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ma chère.

Opéca : Ferme ton sale clapet, on verra bien comment tu tireras ton épingle du jeu tout à l'heure devant son regard bleu acier. Ah son regard... J'y jetterais bien ma culotte moi.

L'un des elfes ouvrit de grands yeux car, tout en marchant, nos élégantes personnes ne perdaient pas une miette des échanges entre les prisonniers. Je dirais même, qu'ils s'en délectaient. Ceci dit, cela les changeaient du quotidien. Les distractions étaient rares chez Trandhuil. Pour un peu ils se seraient pris d'affection pour ces fuyards par très futés.

Mic Mac, qu'une telle marche fatiguait osa même s'adresser à ses geôliers :

Mic Mac : Eh l'elfe, tu pourrais pas me porter ? Hein dit ? Pitié pour mes petites jambes.

Après une seconde de réflexion, parce que les elfes çà ne se pressaient pas pour répondre, il le toisa d'un air hautain et lui répondit :

L'elfe : Tes jambes ont la juste longueur comme ta langue d'ailleurs...

Mic Mac : Eh ben tu sais où j'pourrais le mettre mon pied micheton ?

Pour toute réponse, le nabot se fit envoyer sur orbite par un magistral coup de pied. L'un des ellons le saisit en plein vol en ricanant aussitôt imités par ses comparses.

L'elfe : As tu encore d'autres suggestions à soumettre à notre bon jugement le nain ?

Mic mac : Méchants, et d'abord j'suis pas un nain, mais un lutin.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil avant de se détourner ce qui en langage elfique signifiait tout bonnement" je m'en tamponne le coquillard".

C'est, trempés comme des soupes qu'ils furent présentés au Roi. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, seules Opéca et Chaperon Rose le dévoraient littéralement du regard, espérant recevoir ainsi quelques miettes d'intérêt de sa part. Peine perdue.

Trandhuil : Ainsi, vous avez refusé notre hospitalité et préférez fuir comme des lâches !

Opéca : Oh là majesté royale, j'vous aurais bien proposé un autre divertissement, mais faut dire qu'vous avez un peu pris la mouche.

Légolas : Auriez-vous oublié à qui vous vous adressez ?

Chaperon Rose : N'écoutez pas cette gueuse qui n'en veut qu'à votre vertu et je m'y connais.

Trandhuil : Mais bon sang, allez-vous enfin nous dire d'où vous venez ?

Amélie : Ah mais çà ma Seigneurie Royale, c'est t'y qu'c'est une longue histoire.

Trandhuil : Cela tombe bien nous avons tout notre temps et chacun sait qu'il n'a aucune emprise sur les elfes.

Mic Mac : (en aparté à Prince Charmant), Pourquoi qui dit toujours nous ?

Prince Charmant : (Chuchotant) c'est ainsi que s'exprime un Roi, pauvre crétin.

Mic mac : (chuchotant également) Crétin toi même. En tout cas, c'est con comme façon d'jacqueter.

Prince charmant leva les yeux au ciel :

Prince charmant : Aucune éducation...C'est à désespérer.

Le lutin lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

Aliénor : Eh bien c'est tout à fait intéressant votre majesté, mais le notre est compté.

Jack : Tout juste. Il faut bien préciser que nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous éterniser dans ces contrées si vous nous permettez.

Le mercenaire devint le point de mire de l'assemblée :

Prince charmant : Mon ami, vous m'en bouchez un coin voire deux tant vos manières sont, pour une fois, de bon goût.

Jack : Quand je veux je sais causer comme il faut.

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, tout arrive.

Trandhuil : N'hésitez pas à nous dire si nous vous dérangeons.

Amélie : Vo't majesté royale ? C'est t'y qu'j'aimerais vous d'mander où çà elle est la p'tiote ?

Aliénor : Que Votre Majesté nous pardonne pour nos manières si peu ... protocolaires du moins pour certains. Nous ne désirons vous faire offense. Quant à Amélie, cette dernière souhaiterait avoir des nouvelles de Dame Olana. Nous nous inquiétons à son sujet. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons mis au point ce projet d'évasion. Nous souhaitions revenir la sauver.

Thranduil : La sauver ? De quoi au juste ?

Aliénor : Nous pensions qu'elle se trouvait en danger.

Thranduil : Dame Olana se porte comme un charme et se trouve dans ses appartements sous notre surveillance.

Chaperon Rose se tourna vers ses amis et chuchotant leur répliqua :

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

Trandhuil, qu'une telle situation mettait en rage répliqua un ton plus haut :

Thranduil : Dame Olana, que nous venons de faire chercher ainsi que l'autre personne avec qui nous conversions va nous apporter toutes ses lumières.

Accompagnée par un garde, Olana marchait d'un pas rapide suivit par Gabriel, en ouvrant de grands yeux. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa majesté pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de passer un vêtement plus convenable ?

En effet, la jeune femme venait d'apparaître aussi nue qu'un nouveau né, toujours enroulée dans son drap heureusement opaque. Le roi, imaginant ce qui se trouvait en dessous, (le monarque avait une imagination très fertile), haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction. Gabriel en profita pour enregistrer à nouveau ce tic tout en se promettant de faire de même lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

Thranduil : N'avez-vous point laissé le temps à cette Dame de se vêtir correctement ?

Garde : Mais mon Seigneur, vous avez précisé de l'emmener sur le champ.

Le roi soupira en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le regard d'Olana passait de lui à ses amis. Affolée, elle osa une question :

Olana : Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ?

Un silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce que le roi ne reprenne la parole :

Thranduil : Sans doute pourriez-vous nous apporter quelque lumière gente Dame?

Olana : Pourquoi une telle question ? Je n'y comprends rien. Qu'ont-ils fait ?

Aliénor, s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme :

Aliénor : Excuse-moi Olana, mais je les ai encouragés à s'enfuir.

Olana : Tu as fait quoi ?

Olana, le visage blême, fixait son amie d'un air hébétée :

Aliénor : Je pensais que tu étais en danger. Je voulais revenir te sauver... plus tard.

Olana : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Du haut de son trône, Thranduil se mit à applaudir :

Thranduil : Bravo. Jouer la comédie vous sied à merveille Dame Olana. Nous vous accordions un début de confiance...

Olana : Je ne vous joue pas la comédie Majesté. Je ne pouvais deviner pareille folie.

Aliénor : C'est juste Sire. Elle n'y est pour rien.

Thranduil : Nous n'en avons cure. Elle va rejoindre le seul endroit où nous aurions dû l'envoyer depuis notre première entrevue, nos geôles.

Olana se mit à trembler, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Aliénor et Gabriel se jetèrent un regard à la dérobée et chacun y vit le danger qui pointait. La jeune femme laissa éclater sa colère :

Olana : Vous avez gâché le peu de chances qui s'offraient à moi avec vos décisions ridicules. Vous avez mis ma parole en doute. Je me sens plus offensée que jamais. Je vous déteste ! Jamais je ne suis allée contre vos volontés me pliant sans vous contredire à tous vos projets et aujourd'hui que je vous demandais un peu de bon sens, vous avez tout gâché. Je vous déteste, je vous déteste !

Sous l'emprise d'une sorte de folie, elle se mit à courir, quittant la salle du trône les larmes aux yeux. Ebahis, Thranduil mis tout de même quelques secondes à réagir. Lorsqu'il retrouva contenance, sa voix résonna contre les murs :

Thranduil : Revenez immédiatement !

Le demi-tour qu'elle opéra la déstabilisa et s'empêtrant dans son drap, elle chuta lourdement. Son front heurta le sol en marbre. Etourdie, elle resta un moment à fixer tous ces gens qui l'observaient inquiets.

Tout se muait aux ralentis devant ses yeux. Thranduil s'approcha. L'inquiétude sur ses traits se mêlait au regret de l'avoir rudoyé. Ce visage se rapprochant du sien... Un autre se substitua, ce qui finit de la déstabiliser. Prenant appuis sur ses mains elle se leva péniblement. L'air hagard, les yeux dans le vague, la jeune femme n'était plus elle même :

Olana : N'approchez pas. Je vous tuerais, je vous tuerais, vous m'avez fait tant de mal...Je ne dois pas flancher, je ne dois pas...la lame, que m'a-t-elle dit déjà ?

Une bosse faisait enfler son front, elle l'effleura de sa main :

Olana : Vous m'avez frappé. Je vous tuerais ! La lame...il ne faut pas la rentrer dans son fourreau...le sang fait rouiller la lame...le sang fait rouiller...

L'archange s'approcha d'Olana, la prit contre lui prononçant des mots inintelligibles pour l'assistance. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse se mettant à pleurer doucement.

Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot. Mic Mac, chagriné, s'assit à terre bien sagement prêt à obéir à la moindre injonction. Tous se sentaient coupable d'avoir fait ressurgir de douloureux souvenirs. Le roi, toujours aussi surpris, ne cessait d'observait Olana. Véritablement touché par ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir, il laissa Gabriel s'occuper d'elle.

Enfin, une fois les pleurs calmés, Gabriel et Olana se rapprochèrent de sa majesté. D'un geste discret, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de ses mains.

Brusquement, le roi se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose venait de s'éveiller en lui. Cette façon d'essuyer ses larmes le laissait songeur. Pourquoi ce simple geste l'avait-il tant frappé ?

Avec une voix très douce, il s'adressa à la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Dame Olana, votre guide spirituel va vous raccompagner jusqu' à vos appartements. Nous faisons quérir notre mage immédiatement afin qu'il vous prodigue les soins nécessaires.

Olana : Oui, c'est mon guide spirituel, c'est Gabriel, il est là. Il sera toujours là.

Son visage trahissait le plus profond désarroi. Une vague d'émotion le submergea. Cette tristesse, il l'avait déjà remarqué sur un visage...autrefois...un si beau visage...

Sa main se mêla à celle d'Olana qui la retint fermement :

Thranduil : Vous devez vous reposer. Nous prendrons de vos nouvelles demain.

Olana fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et le fixa à nouveau. Sa main ne voulait pas lâcher celle du roi. Ce fut Gabriel qui les sépara, non sans avoir remercié d'un sourire le souverain. Il y avait dans les yeux de cette personne un sentiment de sérénité et de paix profonde.

Ôtant son manteau, Thranduil en recouvrit les épaules d'Olana. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'en fut accompagnée de Gabriel.

Un peu calmé, le roi reprit une certaine contenance. Fortement décidé à faire parler Aliénor, il prit position en face de la guerrière et demanda d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus :

Trandhuil : Donnez-nous une explication je vous prie.

Aliénor : Et bien Sire, Dame Olana à été victime d'un drame atroce dans sa vie il y a quelques années maintenant. Cela l'a fortement perturbé.

Thranduil : De quelle nature était-il ?

Aliénor : Je ne suis pas autorisé à dévoiler ce secret sans son autorisation. C'est une question d'honneur votre majesté et non un acte irrespectueux.

Thranduil : Nous comprenons votre position. Nous nous contenterons de cette réponse pour ce soir. Nous louons votre loyauté, moins votre acte irréfléchi. Un petit séjour dans nos cellules vous permettra à tous de réfléchir aux terribles conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir la chute de cette Dame face à sa colère contre vous.

Amélie : Pardon, votre royale splendeur. Vous savez, on l'aime not' p'tiote. On veut pas qui lui arrive des misères.

Thranduil : Tâchez de garder cette pensée à l'esprit. Toutefois avant votre départ, nous voulons savoir et ceci au détail près, qui vous envoie et quels sont vos desseins.

Aliénor observa ses compagnons tour à tour et devant leurs signes d'assentiment prit la décision de tout raconter au roi :

Aliénor : Très bien. Je vais tout vous raconter, mais ne perdez pas de vue que même si mon récit peut paraître étrange, il n'est que pure vérité, ensuite... il ne tient qu'à vous de me croire.

Et ainsi commença un monologue qui devait durer un certain temps. Tous s'étaient assis à terre et laissait Aliénor mener les négociations trop fatigués pour émettre la moindre proposition. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le roi fit volte face et les mains croisées dans le dos réfléchissait :

Trandhuil : M'avez-vous dit toute la vérité ?

Aliènor : Je ne vous ai rien caché Sire.

Fatigué, Thranduil soupira :

Trandhuil : Nous ne souffrirons plus aucuns mensonges. J'ose espérer que vos propos sont vrais.

Aliénor : (faisant une révérence) Ils le sont, vous avez ma parole votre majesté.

Puis dans un grand mouvement théâtral, il souleva son vêtement et sortit à grandes enjambées.

Trandhuil : Qu'on leur donne des vêtements secs et cette fois, tâchez de ne pas les égarer.


	6. Chapter 6 Splendeur et décadence

Ce chapitre est nettement plus long que les précédents, mais il m'était très difficile de faire moins.

Il contient également un lemon. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. Si l'envie vous prenait de me donner votre avis. Il serait le bienvenu.

Chapitre 6

Splendeur et Décadence

Le jour se levait sur le royaume de Mirkwood. La forêt tentait vainement de capturer le peu de lumière que ce lieu, maudit par un sortilège, le lui permettait.

Dans le palais du roi Thranduil, le calme était revenu. Après l'agitation de la veille, le monarque, épuisé, avait pris un long repos.

Attablé devant son petit déjeuner, ses pensées s'évadaient vers cette femme dont la vie avait été tant marquée.

Ce matin, plusieurs audiences l'attendaient concernant différentes affaires de son royaume. Il devait également rendre justice pour un différend entre marchands de Lacville et intendants royaux.

Avant de se rendre à ses obligations, ses pas le guidèrent vers les appartements d'Olana. Il frappa à la porte. Une voix faible l'enjoignit d'entrer.

Elle se trouvait allongée sur le lit. Sa robe de velours bleu nuit accentuait sa pâleur. Les longues emmanchures brodées de fils d'argent, reposaient de part et d'autres de son corps, alors que la chemise de voile blanc sous sa robe, apportait une touche de féminité fort appréciable. Ses cheveux clairs épars sur l'oreiller n'étaient pas tressés. Laissés libres, ils n'en étaient que plus beaux.

Son visage tourné à l'opposé de la porte laissait entrevoir un profil parfait. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le roi, elle baissa son regard et porta la main à son front pour cacher sa blessure.

Faisant fi de sa gêne, il s'approcha du lit et délicatement repoussa sa main. Plus qu'une bosse, c'était un véritable œuf de pigeon qui la défigurait. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes :

Thranduil : Non, ne bougez pas dame Olana. Reposez-vous. Nous souhaitions juste prendre de vos nouvelles.

Désobéissant à son ordre, Olana s'assit sur le lit faisant face au souverain. Elle baissa les yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être touchante, si vulnérable…

Enfin, elle se décida à lui parler :

Olana : Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Je me sens si honteuse. Mes amis ont trahis ma confiance. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent me desservir à ce point. Veuillez nous pardonner. Nous ne vous apportons que des désagréments.

Thranduil : Ne vous souciez plus de cela dame Olana. Prendre du repos, voici la seule préoccupation que nous vous autorisons à garder à l'esprit.

Olana : Comment le puis-je alors que je me sens si contrite ?

Sans plus attendre, le roi posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Olana en fut surprise. Elle était douce et chaude. Son contact la rassurait, la réconfortait.  
Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il ne la retire.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu pâle de cet ellon si impressionnant et dès lors elle lui offrit un sourire. C'était peu et beaucoup à la fois :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez pas à l'être gente dame.

Olana : Vous êtes bon votre majesté. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Malgré ce qui a pu se produire, vous m'accordez encore un peu de votre précieux temps. Voici qui est tout à votre honneur.

Thranduil : Reposez-vous à présent. Nous ne voulons pas vous voir debout aujourd'hui. Oilïnn sera à votre service. Ordonnez et vos désirs seront accordés sans discussion.

Comment un tel être pouvait exister se demandait elle ? Jamais personne n'avait pris soin d'elle d'une telle façon. Tant de chaleur la brûlait. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'elle répondit au roi :

Olana : Merci.

Thranduil la salua poliment d'un signe de tête et voulut se lever, mais Olana tenait toujours sa main. Baissant le regard, il souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait lui être restituée…

Elle la conserva prisonnière, toute attentionnée à le bader. Ce n'est qu'en toussotant légèrement, qu'elle comprit devoir la lui rendre :

Olana : Pardonnez-moi majesté. Je suis confuse.

Amusé, le roi lui offrit un sourire pour lequel elle aurait tué père et mère. Au vu du peu d'amour dont ils l'avait gratifié, le meurtre n'aurait pas été préjudiciable.

A son tour, elle tenta de répondre à cette marque d'affection :

Thranduil : Nous repasserons en fin de journée vous rendre visite. D'ici là, allégez votre esprit des inquiétudes vous rongeant. Tomber est permis dame Olana. Se relever est ordonné.

Olana : Dans ce cas, j'obéirais à votre volonté majesté.

Thranduil : Voilà qui est mieux_. Mara mesta vanie heril nin_. (Au revoir ma belle dame.)

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Cela signifie au revoir Gente dame.

Un petit mensonge que s'autorisa le roi :

Olana : _Mera vene…venie_

Thranduil _: Mara mesta vanie._

Olana _: Mara mesta vanie _…comment dit on roi ?

Thranduil : _Aran._

Olana : Oh, très bien_. Mara mesta vanie aran_. (Au revoir beau roi.)

Un rire franc apparut sur le visage de Thranduil :

Olana : Ai-je dit une bêtise ?

Thranduil : Au contraire. C'était parfait.

Elle le vit quitter la pièce à regret. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Les audiences se succédèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Bien des gens de Lacville commerçaient avec les elfes sylvains. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des agriculteurs, ni des gens de la terre bien qu'ils se trouvaient très proches de la nature. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, mais c'était ainsi.

Rendre un jugement concernant un différend commercial fut un tour de force pour le roi. Trop occupé à penser à Olana, le chambellan dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour capter son attention. Heureusement, la dernière entrevue était sur le point de se terminer.

La journée s'écoula sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Après avoir pris un rapide déjeuner sans grande conviction d'ailleurs, Olana s'était reposée une bonne partie de l'après midi sans pouvoir dormir toutefois, ce qui lui fit tout de même, le plus grand bien.

La soirée commençait lorsqu'Oilïnn vint la chercher. Le roi se proposait de l'accompagner pour une promenade nocturne.

Toute enchantée, elle suivit l'elleth la conduisant vers son Seigneur.

Il était là, à l'entrée du jardin, toujours aussi splendide. Ses larges épaules n'étaient couvertes que d'une simple tunique de velours noir. Ses cheveux blonds pâles formaient un halo autour de son visage empreint de fierté.

Il s'avança vers elle, lui proposant son bras, qu'elle accepta. Ensemble, ils atteignirent la surface et l'air libre. La nuit, claire et douce offrait un ciel limpide. Ils prirent place sur un tronc d'arbre et il lui narra l'histoire de Varda, la Vala créatrice des étoiles.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié du récit, il sentit le poids de sa tête sur son épaule.

La jeune femme s'était endormie.

Un regard empli de tendresse se posa sur elle. Il l'observa un petit moment dans son sommeil. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laissait échapper un petit filet d'air rythmant sa respiration. Attendris, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce charmant spectacle.

Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, pour la reconduire jusque dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea, elle se pelotonna dans le lit en gémissant telle une enfant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le côté de son front n'ayant pas souffert de sa chute. Elle sentait bon, c'était enivrant et innocent à la fois. A regret, il s'éloigna.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans son palais, le roi eut envie d'elle.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels, le monarque brilla par son absence. Beaucoup d'obligations officielles contraignaient Thranduil à être présent pour ses sujets.

Elle était autorisée à sortir de ses appartements, accompagnée, le plus souvent, par la jeune Oilïnn sur ordre de sa majesté. Il fallait que cette semi captivité fût des moins contraignantes. La compagnie de la jeune elleth, pensait t'il, pourrait l'y aider.

Par ailleurs, Thranduil ne soupçonnait aucune mauvaise intention de sa part. Il la devinait digne de confiance, prudente, aussi décida t'il de lui accorder sa confiance tout naturellement… Plus il pensait à elle, plus il s'en rapprochait.

En ce début d'après midi, après avoir expédié les affaires du royaume et proposé à son cher fils, une partie de chasse, décision fut prise de lui rendre visite. Il souhaitait la faire parler de son monde en toute sérénité sans qu'elle se sente convier à un interrogatoire.

Sa servante Oilïnn, lui confia qu'elle se trouvait dans les jardins royaux. Elle aimait s'y rendre et profiter de la sérénité qu'il lui offrait.

Le souverain s'approcha de ce magnifique oasis de verdure et l'aperçut immédiatement.

Seule, assise sur le banc de marbre rose, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas venir à elle. Bénéficiant de cet avantage, il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de l'observer à la dérobée.

Elle portait une robe en panne de velours pourpre, l'une de ses couleurs favorite. Un fond de robe en organza d'une blancheur virginale en accentuait la profondeur tandis que de ses manches s'échappaient un tour de tissus aériens de la même texture.

Ses formes, toutes en courbes, caractéristiques des humaines, accentuaient une certaine grâce naturelle.

Ses long cheveux blonds pâles étaient remontés et maintenus par des agrafes finement ciselées. Ainsi dégagée, sa nuque offrait une vision d'une délicate sensualité. Un long cou de cygne lui conférant un port altier, trahissait de nobles origines.

Il la contempla avec respect.

Un soupçon d'érotisme troublant se dégageait d'elle. Imaginant ses doigts caresser le duvet délicat à la base de son cou…

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Cette pensée le déstabilisait. Tandis qu'il la chassait bien vite, il remarqua une immense tristesse assombrissant ses traits. S'approchant avec d'infinies précautions, il prit sa main d'un geste qui se voulait respectueux, mais dont sa durée trahissait un sentiment d'une toute autre nature.

Levant les yeux, elle lui sourit comme une amante offre un présent à l'objet de ses désirs :

Olana : Je ne vous avais pas entendu votre majesté.

Elle commençait à se lever, afin de s'incliner devant le monarque, lorsque Thranduil l'enjoint à se rassoir :

Thranduil : Nous vous en dispensons gente dame. Pourquoi cette mélancolie ? Votre monde vous manque-t-il ?

Olana : Oh non, pas du tout.

Sa réponse, un peu trop vive, intrigua le roi :

Thranduil : Quelle véhémence dans cette réponse. Fuiriez-vous quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Son regard se fit un peu plus vague :

Olana : Tout au plus un fantôme.

Thranduil : Un fantôme ?

Surpris, le roi ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot :

Olana : Un être disparu qui revient vous hanter quelquefois sire et le plus souvent pas en bien.

Thranduil : Cela voudrait-il dire que vous êtes la cause d'un tel ressentiment ?

Olana : La victime majesté et uniquement cela.

Son visage se fermait à cette seule évocation et un profond désarroi se lisait sur son visage. Ne souhaitant accentuer son mal être, il décida de changer de sujet. Toutefois, il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue rose d'Olana. L'émotion fut grande pour lui, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais touché de façon aussi intime une simple humaine. Sa peau était douce et chaude car oui, le trouble la faisait rougir. C'était ravissant.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux si purs, si innocents, qu'il lui offrit un sourire. Il y avait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé :

Thranduil : Quel âge avez-vous ?

Olana : Je vais avoir trente ans sire.

Thranduil : Trente ans ? Vous êtes si jeune.

Olana : Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Thranduil : A nos yeux vous l'êtes par bien des façons.

Olana : Peu importe la durée d'une existence. C'est l'usage que l'on en fait qui importe.

Thranduil : Si jeune et déjà si emplie de sagesse. Vous nous surprenez dame Olana.

Olana : Êtes-vous toujours fâchés contre moi et mes compagnons votre majesté ?

Thranduil : Qui à dit que nous l'étions ? Nous allons vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui, nous le souhaitons, vous mettra du baume au cœur. Nous avons décidé d'accorder une liberté surveillée à vos compagnons. Ils pourront profiter de notre hospitalité à condition de ne point quitter ce palais. Cela vous convient-il ?

Olana, que la joie illuminait, s'empara des mains du roi. Surpris, il baissa le regard vers celles de la jeune femme. Elles enserraient les siennes avec une telle ferveur, qu'il en resta interdit. Il se lisait une joie presque enfantine sur ses traits.

Olana : J'étais certaine que votre majesté avait du cœur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je vous remercie pour votre clémence et me porte garante de leurs bonnes intentions. Ils ne sont pas méchants vous savez.

Cette candeur, cette innocence ! Comment ce grand roi, que l'on craignait tant, aurait il pu résister d'avantage ?

A regret, il se leva, prenant congé, alors qu'elle le suivait des yeux. Il pensa remettre à plus tard les questions concernant son monde et qui le taraudaient.

La nouvelle de leur libération fut accueillie avec une grande joie et un immense soulagement. Olana, attacha un soin tout particulier à les encourager à bien se tenir. Il en allait de son honneur. Le roi venait de lui accorder sa confiance, il était hors de question de le trahir :

Aliénor : Alors çà y est ? Tu es parvenue à tes fins dans cette aventure Olana ?

Olana : Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Aliénor : C'est bien ce que tu souhaitais ? Rencontrer ce roi dont Jack t'avais tant parlé dans son histoire.

Olana : Bien qu'il n'avait pas une place prépondérante dans ce livre, j'ai tout de suite su que nous nous comprendrions.

Aliénor : Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

Olana : Quelque chose m'a poussé vers lui. Je ne saurais dire quoi…Aliénor, crois-tu que le destin…

Aliénor : Tu es un peu trop rêveuse ma douce. Fais attention à ne pas te laisser emporter par ta fougue. Nous ne sommes ici que pour quelques temps. Bientôt, il nous faudra songer à rentrer chez nous.

Olana : De quelle façon ?

Aliénor : Cà, je n'en sais rien, mais, tôt ou tard, il faudra y penser.

Olana : Pourquoi ne pourrait on pas rester ici en définitive ?

Aliénor : Tu n'y songes pas ? Et notre vie alors ?

Olana : Quelle vie ? Je n'en ais jamais eu et n'en aurais jamais.

Aliénor : Tu m'inquiètes Olana.

Olana : Tu ne dois pas mon amie. Allons, profite de ce regain de liberté.

Aliénor : Ne perds pas de ton esprit qu'il nous faudra faire le voyage en sens inverse ma douce. Me promets-tu d'y penser ?

Olana : Oui maman.

Aliénor : Je ne plaisantais pas.

Olana : Je l'avais compris. J'y penserais, promis.

Cette dernière phrase laissa comme un goût amer chez elle. Petit à petit, elle se sentait changer.

Autrefois promise à un avenir incertain chez Rose, son instinct l'appelait à rester en ce monde. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien, et c'était bien là le drame. Sa vie n'était faite que de désillusions. A bien y penser, avait elle seulement un jour connu un semblant de bonheur ? La réponse, bien pauvre en souvenirs plaisants, la conforta dans son idée de vivre avec toute sa fougue, cette aventure tombée du ciel.

Tout le monde avait perdu le compte des jours passés entre les murs de ce magnifique palais.

Quelquefois, ils étaient autorisés à sortir au dehors sous bonne garde évidemment. Il restait un épicentre de forêt intacte que le mauvais sortilège du nécromancien avait épargné. C'est là, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée principale, qu'ils prenaient l'air.

Au fil des jours, certains elfes, comme Oilïnn la fidèle servante ou l'intendant aux cuisines, Ëlnar, grand chef après le roi, semblaient s'intéresser à eux.

Olana recevait, de la part de Thranduil, des attentions touchantes. Bien que ne s'étant pas montré depuis plusieurs jours, elle le savait tout proche. Elle profitait donc de ses largesses.

C'était lui qui avait ordonné à ses gens de s'atteler à la confection d'une garde robe de bon goût à son intention. Le roi, aimait les vêtements de qualité. L'apparence comptait beaucoup pour ce monarque. Il apportait un soin tout particulier à sa tenue, tout comme le choix de ses bijoux. Il fallait que cela scintille, d'où sa prédilection pour les joyaux de toute sorte avec une préférence pour les gemmes blanches.

La pureté des reflets, l'éclat sans pareil de ces pierres précieuses, le plongeait dans une contemplation confinant à l'émerveillement.

C'est tout à fait naturellement, qu'il décida d'en placer sur la plupart des robes commandées, afin de rehausser la beauté de celle qui les porteraient. Toutes les confections furent présentées au roi avant de recevoir son aval.

Exécutées avec le plus grand soin, elles demandèrent plusieurs journées de travail, sans compter le personnel requis pour une tâche de cette ampleur. Cela commença à faire jaser ses gens.

D'autres tenues furent également confectionnées pour les compagnons d'Olana, mais de moindre importance. Toutefois, le souverain savaient se montrer de bon goût et généreux lorsqu'il en avait le désir, aussi ne lésina-t-il point sur la qualité des tissus choisis.

Un matin, Oilïnn apporta une tenue de cavalière. Chevaucher restait l'un des rares plaisirs du roi. Très tôt, le matin accompagné le plus souvent de son cher fils Légolas, ils partaient ainsi en dehors de la forêt de Mirkwood, vers l'Ouest, sur la grande plaine orientale.

Là, ils rivalisaient avec leurs montures, se lançant des défis que gagnait presque toujours Thranduil, grand cavalier émérite.

Ce jour-là, ils décidèrent d'emmener avec eux, Olana, Aliénor et Jack, qui semblaient les plus aguerris pour cette distraction.

Elle portait une tunique mi longue bleu nuit, sur un pantalon de lin noir. Une chemise blanche ornée de dentelles soulignait la féminité de la cavalière, chose que le roi adorait par-dessus tout. Un corset de cuir marron agrémentait sa taille fine. Des bottes plates en cuir finement travaillées, complétaient cette panoplie.

Il eut un regard admiratif lorsqu'elle se présenta devant lui. Regard qui n'échappa point à Aliénor, attentive aux moindres faits et gestes de ce souverain si renfermé.

Il tendit la main vers Olana, qui s'empressa d'y poser ses doigts délicats. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, aussi, ce contact fut il aussi intense que dans le jardin royal.

Thranduil fit un signe respectueux envers Aliénor et Jack, qui à leur tour s'inclinèrent, ce qui surpris le souverain. Il faut dire, qu'Olana leur avait bien fait la leçon.

Thranduil : Avez-vous l'habitude de monter à cheval dame Olana ?

Olana : Oui Sire. Je suis rompue à cet exercice depuis mes six ans.

Il haussa un sourcil :

Thranduil : Si tôt ? Nous sommes étonnés. Dans ce cas, nous prévoirons pour vous un étalon dont l'obéissance n'a d'égale que sa fougue.

Olana : Je ne suis pas contre un bon galop impétueux.

Thranduil : Téméraire gente dame ?

Olana : Cela dépend dans quel domaine.

Un sourire charmeur s'afficha sur les traits du roi. Il aimait le trait d'esprit la caractérisant, autant que la petite lueur enflammant ses prunelles claires :

Thranduil : Une amazone intrépide et fougueuse ? Cela nous semble de bon augure. M'en ferez-vous la démonstration tout à l'heure ?

Olana : Si tel est le souhait de votre majesté, je m'y engage. Ceci dit, elle pourrait y perdre beaucoup, car je n'aurais aucune clémence…

Fougueuse, intrépide, et sensuelle…Voici qui commençait à retenir l'attention du roi.

On lui présenta sa monture. Prenant soin de se mettre face à l'animal, elle lui parla avec douceur tout en caressant ses naseaux. Le cheval hennit légèrement. Il semblait apprécier l'attention que la jeune femme lui portait. Lorsqu'elle enjamba le dos de cet étalon, Thranduil ressentit de l'admiration. Assurément, c'était une cavalière expérimentée.

Aliénor, pour qui chevaucher était une seconde nature, n'eut aucun mal à mâter son cheval extrêmement nerveux. Piaffant d'impatience, elle ne put le retenir plus longtemps. Pour Jack, en revanche, ce n'était pas la même chanson. Les canassons, comme il se plaisait à les nommer, a part pour parier dessus, le reste…

Tous s'élancèrent à travers bois. Lorsque la plaine fut en vue, les cinq cavaliers s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Le roi chevauchait non loin d'Olana, craignant que sa monture ne la désarçonne. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, elle galopait avec une aisance remarquable, forçant l'admiration du souverain. Ses longs cheveux volaient au vent et apportait plus de grâce encore à son apparence.

Cette échappée belle en pleine nature, revigorèrent nos amis, fatigués de se sentir consignés dans ces cavernes.

Finalement, se disait Jack, ce coin me plaît assez. La Comté aurait été intéressante pour ses tavernes, mais les paysans et les fermes agricoles, ce n'était plus vraiment son truc. Depuis la vente de la propriété familiale, il ne supportait plus la vue d'un champ labouré.

Finalement, ce qu'il préférait, c'était les grands espaces, la liberté, en un mot, l'aventure !

Après une longue promenade, au vu de l'état de fatigue de leurs montures, la décision de rentrer s'imposa d'elle-même.

C'est alors, qu'à l'orée de la forêt, surgit de nulle part, une attaque d'orques.

Ils devaient bien être quatre ou cinq et ces derniers fonçaient sur eux.

Hideux, dévorés par la rage, leurs intentions n'étaient pas simplement de tuer.

Curieusement, ils se dirigeaient vers Olana en criant dans une langue extrêmement désagréable.

La voix de l'un des attaquants résonna dans la plaine aboyant un ordre à ses comparses.

Deux d'entre eux commençaient à rattraper le cheval d'Olana, fatigué par sa longue course dans la plaine. La jeune femme voyait se rapprocher ces deux monstres avec une peur croissante.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, l'un des deux tenta de la saisir par les cheveux. Heureusement pour elle, il la manqua. Cependant, son complice la poussa de sa jambe pour la déséquilibrer.

Son pied sortit de l'étrier, ce qui occasionna un mouvement brusque de son étalon surpris de la sentir bouger. Il se cabra et la désarçonna.

Chutant lourdement sur la terre asséchée, légèrement étourdie, elle porta sa main sur ses tempes. Le choc lui avait brouillé la vue.

Le roi sortit son épée du fourreau, fit stopper son cheval, sauta à terre et se plaça à ses côtés. L'orque hésita une fraction de seconde avant de s'enfuir.

Légolas venait de bander son arc et l'une de ses flèches atteignit son but immédiatement. Aliénor se positionna près de Jack. L'un de leurs assaillants levait déjà son épée sur lui. Ne possédant aucune arme, il tenta d'esquiver l'attaque en baissant la tête mais d'un coup de pied, il réussit à désarçonner son attaquant. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'écroula.

Jack, sauta de son cheval et tomba à la hauteur de l'orque qu'il empoigna par le cou. D'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque sous le regard ahuris de Légolas. Un franc sourire éclaira le visage du prince admiratif devant ce coup de maître. Aliénor, n'était pas en reste, l'ellon venait à peine de lui lancer une dague, que déjà, elle pratiquait une longue estafilade sur le visage de son ennemie. Furieux, il poussa un rugissement et tenta de la déstabiliser, mais c'était mal connaître cette fougueuse guerrière.

D'une torsion du buste, elle réussit à atteindre le dos de son attaquant et provoqua une blessure importante.  
L'orque hurla de douleur et tomba au sol. Stoppant son cheval, elle sauta dans l'herbe, courut vers lui, attrapa ce qui lui servait de cheveux et muni de sa lame, lui trancha la gorge d'un geste net.

Un sang noir se répandit sur la terre. Les deux derniers orques s'enfuirent au galop, préférant sauver leur vie.

Thranduil s'approcha d'Olana. Levant un regard inquiet vers elle, elle lui répondit d'un sourire :

Olana : Je vais bien Sire.

Etonnant, pensa-t-il. Elle n'a même pas eu peur.

Thranduil : Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Olana : Oui, je vous remercie.

Thranduil : Nous vous prenons avec nous dame Olana.

Avant même de lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, il la souleva de terre la positionna sur la selle avant de monter à son tour :

Thranduil : Tenez-vous à nous gente dame.

Olana : Ne vais-je point vous indisposer Sire ?

Thranduil : Grandement, mais nous nous en accommoderons.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit lui rendit sa bonne humeur :

Olana : Suis-je autorisée à me saisir de vos mains ?

Thranduil : Cela est grandement recommandé.

Olana : Si tel est le cas...

Ses mains fines, légèrement tremblantes effleurèrent celles puissantes du roi.

Thranduil : Nous ne souhaitons pas vous perdre en cours de route.

Et d'un mouvement autoritaire, il replia le bras de la jeune femme sur son ventre l'enserrant de sa main. Ce contact la fit frissonner. Elle sentait sa puissance à travers ce simple geste.

Immobile, elle ne bougeait plus. Le roi chuchota contre son oreille :

Thranduil : N'hésitez pas à nous dire si cette position est inconfortable pour vous.

Visage contre visage, plus aucun son ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de sa gorge.

Thranduil : Vous ne nous avez point répondu, nous en concevons donc que cela vous convient ?

Tout juste parvint elle à secouer la tête en rougissant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le roi. Amusé, il éperonna son cheval.

S'approchant alors d'Aliénor, il l'a complimenta pour son courage :

Thranduil : Dame Aliénor, nous sommes impressionnés par votre savoir sur le maniement des armes.

Aliénor : J'ai eu, il est vrai Sire, un enseignement des plus aiguisé.

Légolas : Votre façon de tuer cet orque m'a impressionné. Je suis votre serviteur dame Aliénor.

Plaçant sa main sur le cœur, il s'inclina puis vint se placer aux côtés de son père :

Légolas :_ Il vaut mieux rentrer ada. Peut être y en a t'il d'autres ?_

Thranduil : _Tu as raison ion nin._

Elle aimait sentir le roi contre elle.

Le voir s'inquiéter pour elle avait emplie son cœur d'une joie sans pareille. Elle aurait aimé que ce retour dure une éternité tant la chaleur de ce corps la comblait.

Par deux fois, il avait baissé son regard sur elle la gratifiant d'un sourire, avant de surveiller le galop de son cheval.

Leur retour fut accueilli par de vifs soulagements. L'on finissait par s'inquiéter au palais. Le récit de l'attaque eut un franc succès auprès d'Opéca et Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, comme j'aurais aimé que le Roi me protège moi aussi ! Je suis une si faible femme Ohhh je me sens si ...

Opéca : Arrête de rêver et redescend d'un étage pouillasse !

Chaperon Rose : Une cavalcade avec un roi contre soi… voici un rêve qu'il m'aurait plu de vivre.

Opéca : Eh ben c'est bien dommage, mais c'est pas toi qui l'as vécu. C'est bête non ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu ne briseras pas mon rêve Opéca. Pas ce soir.

Afin de récompenser les actes de bravoure d'Aliénor et Jack, le Roi leur autorisa un peu plus de liberté. Prudent, il préférait y aller à petite dose ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Après tout que connaissait-il vraiment de ces étrangers ? Olana lui était la plus proche, et cela lui convenait tout à fait pour l'instant.

Pour ne pas rester sur une désagréable impression après cette chevauchée périlleuse, le Roi convia Olana à une promenade dans une partie de la forêt où le calme régnait.

Elle se trouvait déjà sur sa monture lorsque le souverain se présenta. Toujours aussi impressionnant, il la fixait de ses prunelles bleues acier.

Thranduil : Vous êtes-vous remis de notre sortie un peu mouvementé ?

Olana : Oui votre majesté.

Thranduil : Ceci dit, il nous semble nous souvenir que le chemin du retour fut des plus agréables.

La jeune femme rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir excitant. Les mains du roi sur sa taille, son souffle chaud dans son cou...

Il remarqua son trouble et prit cela pour un encouragement.

Impressionnée, la jeune femme baissait les yeux. Un peu étonné, quoique flatté par cette marque de déférence, il aurait tout de même souhaité ne plus susciter cette crainte chez elle. S'approchant, il s'inclina poliment ce qui la fit rougir. Habituée à subir le mépris et le courroux de son défunt mari, tant de considération, la contentait agréablement.

Légolas et Tauriel les avaient rejoints ainsi que quelques elfes de son royaume souhaitant profiter de cette proposition bienvenue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Roi autorisait ses gens à sortir de son palais. Les temps avaient changés ces dernières années...

Tous profitèrent du bon air et du semblant de tranquillité.

Olana se trouvait un peu isolée. Les gens du royaume, se méfiaient de cette étrangère et gardaient leur distance. Cela ne dérangeait nullement la jeune femme habituée, le plus souvent à être seule. Leurs regards appuyés la mettaient mal à l'aise. On semblait la prendre pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, une tentatrice.

Quelques elleths, jalouses, l'observaient d'une façon si éhontée qu'elle en éprouvait beaucoup de gêne. Le roi suscitait toujours une certaine convoitise et quelques unes de ces elfines espéraient sans doute un regard, une marque de complaisance de leur souverain…Avec Olana dans les parages, leur seigneur ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ses sujets féminins. Il en résultat de la rancœur à son encontre.

L'après midi était bien entamée lorsqu'il fut décidé de faire une halte. Olana en profita pour s'éloigner un peu, afin de satisfaire un besoin naturel. Elle dut franchir un buisson de ronce pour se dissimuler des regards curieux et bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Un bruit attira son attention. Il provenait de sa droite et semblait suivre la même direction que la jeune femme. Prudente, elle s'immobilisa histoire de savoir si ce bruit la suivait où si ce n'était qu'un petit animal qui passait non loin.

Le bruit stoppait dès qu'elle cessait de marcher. Elle commença à avoir peur et souhaita retrouver au plus vite le reste des cavaliers. Complètement désorientée elle fit demi tour tentant vainement de se souvenir par quel côté elle était venue, mais impossible de s'y retrouver dans cette forêt broussailleuse.

C'est alors, que quelque chose la frôla. Quelque chose qui l'attendait, dissimulé dans les arbres.

L'attaque ne venait pas du sol, mais des airs. La chose frôla à nouveau ses cheveux cette fois. Affolée, elle poussa un cri qui se répercuta dans la forêt. Le Roi se leva instinctivement :

Thranduil :A tu entendu _ion nin ? _(mon fils)

Légolas : _Ene ada._ (Oui père).

Son regard balaya l'assemblée présente :

Thranduil : Où est Dame Olana ?

Légolas : Je ne sais Père.

Thranduil : Trouvons là !

Olana, affolée, se mit à crier plus fort. La chose l'avait attaqué et recommençait à fondre sur elle avec la ferme intention de lui faire du mal. Au dessus d'elle, un énorme oiseau noir au bec crochus et aux ailes d'une grande envergure, poussait d'affreux cris. Il voulait sa proie c'était un fait !

Tombant à terre, elle tenta de se protéger en posant ses bras sur sa tête. A proximité de sa main, se trouvait un bois mort. Elle s'en saisit et tenta de repousser les attaques de plus en plus féroces de cet oiseau de malheur.

Il ne s'en souciait guère et fondait à nouveau sur elle.

Brusquement, ses serres crochues accrochèrent ses longs cheveux. Alors qu'elle se sentait soulever du sol par une force phénoménale, une flèche atterrie dans le ventre du volatile. Il poussa un cri, desserra son étreinte et s'effondra au sol blessé à mort.

Olana pleurait à chaude larmes à présent. Le Roi s'approcha d'elle à la hâte. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Quel était cet étrange animal ?

Il prit la jeune femme contre lui et la couvrit de son manteau. En desserrant son étreinte, les serres avaient déchirées les lacets de sa robe. Celle-ci tenait à peine. La retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille.

Légolas : Êtes-vous blessée Gente Dame ?

Olana : Non, je ne crois pas.

Thranduil : Vous auriez dû vous montrer plus prudente !

Olana : Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Il m'a attaqué par surprise.

S'accrochant aux bras du souverain, elle continuait à pleurer. Troublé, le Roi passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste de réconfort. Son visage inondé de larmes faisait peine à voir. Il lui confia son mouchoir. Une odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes le parfumait. Curieusement, cette fragrance la réconforta.

Après cette fulgurante attaque, il prit soin de vérifier par lui même qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Quelque chose attira son attention. Sur son dos apparaissait clairement des marques bien visibles, d'anciennes cicatrices formant des zébrures devenues blanchâtres avec le temps.

Cette femme avait été violentée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir lui laissait un désagréable goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Comment pouvait-on ainsi s'en prendre à un être sans défense ? Aucun ellon ne se serait rendu coupable d'un tel crime envers une elleth . Un élan de compassion l'anima tandis qu'il tentait de la réconforter :

Thranduil : Calmez-vous dame Olana. Ne pleurez plus, nous ne supportons pas les larmes.

D'un geste enfantin, elle passa sa main sur ses yeux afin d'arrêter le flot de larmes.

Contre toute attente, ce geste raviva de vieux souvenirs profondément enfouis dans son inconscient. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Une impression de déjà vu. Il lui faudrait fouiller sa mémoire.

Légolas : Vous sentez-vous de remonter à cheval Dame Olana ?

Olana : Oui.

Légolas : Je resterais à vos côtés n'ayez crainte.

Thranduil : Mon fils ...

Légolas : Oui, père, je vais chercher les chevaux.

Il fallait rassembler le reste des elfes de Mirkwood. Le Roi s'approcha.

Les pensées les plus folles s'agitaient en lui. Ce qu'il aurait souhaité était bien plus que de simples paroles. La prendre dans ses bras, humer son parfum, la bercer telle une enfant contre son cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût. Peut-être même lui offrir un baiser. Goûter ses lèvres...voici une pensée qui le taraudait depuis peu. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller devant elle :

Thranduil : Nous nous engageons à vous protéger.

Olana : Merci votre majesté. Pourquoi cet animal m'a-t-il attaqué ?

Thranduil : Nous ne pouvons répondre à cette question.

Olana : Je vous jure que je me suis montré prudente.

Thranduil : Nous vous croyons. Excusez-nous Dame Olana, nous ne souhaitions pas nous montrer désobligeant envers vous tout à l'heure.

Olana : Ce n'est rien Sire. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur.

Thranduil : Dame Olana ?

Olana : Oui majesté ?

Thranduil : Nous serions-nous rencontré par le passé ?

Tandis qu'elle préparait sa réponse, le roi replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux en désordre.

Alors qu'il effleurait son visage, il laissa traîner plus que de raison son index sur sa joue ce qui provoqua un énorme trouble chez Olana. Dès cet instant, elle fixa le Roi d'une façon si intense, qu'il se sentit glisser vers un abîme plus que dangereux. Heureusement, pour lui, Légolas revenait tenant les brides de leurs chevaux respectifs.

Aidé par Légolas, elle se mit en selle. Thranduil couvrit son dos de son manteau. Les elfes observaient la jeune femme avec suspicion et tour à tour, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers leur roi. Celui ci reprit une posture impassible comme toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses gens.

De retour au palais, la mésaventure d'Olana atteignit les divines oreilles de Gabriel. Haussant délicatement un sourcil, l'archange occupé à déguster une pêche sucrée à souhait, sous le regard aiguisé de Chaperon Rose, laissa son geste en suspens :

Gabriel : Un énorme oiseau noir avez vous dit ? De quel subterfuge mon vil ennemie s'est il donc servit pour effrayer ma petite protégée et par la même éveiller mon courroux ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais qui te dit mon Gabinou que c'est ton ennemi de toujours qui vient encore te provoquer ? Oh attends, tu as un peu de jus de pêche qui coule pernicieusement de la commissure de tes lèvres si délicatement ourlées qu'elles semblent en attente d'un …baiser.

L'archange tourna la tête dans sa direction, se demandant tout à coup si son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompé :

Gabriel : Qu'est ce qui vous prend jeune fille ? Un peu de tenue je vous prie !

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Mais je n'en ai aucune mon cher ange tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que j'use mes p'tites culottes sur les bancs à t'admirer mon choupinou...

Gabriel : Il suffit !

Chaperon Rose : Oh non il ne suffira jamais bellâtre, du moins pas tant que je ne l'aurais décidée. Allez va, je te laisse en paix. Pour le moment...

Opéca : T'as plutôt intérêt la bécasse.

Chaperon Rose : Dis-moi la grue, si tu allais traîner tes miches ailleurs ?

Aliénor, suivit de Jack donnait un coup de main à Ëlnar l'intendant. Son commis avait dû accompagner le Roi à cette fameuse promenade. Jack et Ëlnar peinaient à remonter des caves un énorme tonneau de vin en prévision d'un prochain banquet. Et oui, c'était un fait avéré, Thranduil aimait non seulement recevoir, mais également boire :

Jack : Tain, c'est pas possible, ils comptent tous se torcher où quoi ?

Aliénor : Tu as raison ! Comment font-ils pour tenir la distance ? Apparemment il vaut mieux éviter de leur lancer un défi sur ce terrain là.

Gabriel : J'ai la très nette impression qu'ils pourraient vous donner des leçons.

Ëlnar : En tout les cas, il en est un qui à visiblement oublier le chemin du retour. Je veux parler de ce petit nain qui traine partout et qui a le don de me porter sur les nerfs !

Aliénor : Ah Mic Mac ? Je vais sur le champ me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Opéca : Botte-lui l'cul d'ma part.

Jack : Que disais-tu Gabriel à propos de cet oiseau ?

Gabriel : Et bien, avant que cette PERONELLE, ne me déconcentre, je me faisais fort de vous prouver que cette attaque n'était pas fortuite.

Aliénor : Et voici cet espèce de renégat que je viens de trouver allongé, aussi rond qu'une queue de pelle cela s'entend.

Mic Mac : Ah, for...tiche, la...fran...gine.

Opéca : C'est plus fort que toi l'nabot, faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer.

Mic Mac : M'en fous ! Moi...veut pas qu'on m'enmer...de , veut pas, veut...pas, veut...

Et voilà, d'un geste gracieux, le misérable ver de terre venait de vomir sur les chausses elfiques d'Ëlnar :

Ëlnar : La barbe à cheveux ! Mais c'est immonde, il n'y a aucun mot qualifiant un tel comportement...

Opéca : Si si j'te rassure, il en est même deux… petit con !

Mic Mac : Tu m'dé...cois cou...sine.

Ëlnar : Hors de ma vue le nain !

Mic Mac : Hé, cousin, j'suis...pas...un nain...j'suis un lu...tin !

Et vlan, le deuxième service, composé d'un mélange de ...haricots où quelque chose de ce genre là, se déversa là où il n'aurait jamais dû se répandre… sur les chausses de Gabriel.

L'archange se leva d'un bond en hurlant :

Gabriel : MIC MAC, FAIS TES PRIÈRES !

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à ChaperonRose et Opéca pour calmer la colère de l'archange. Tandis qu'elles lui lavaient ses chausses, Gabriel tentait de se repositionner dans une attitude zen. Difficile à faire, mais pas impossible pour cet être habitué à toutes sortes d'attaques en tout genre. Le calme étant revenu, Aliénor réfléchissait à haute voix tout en faisant profiter ses amis de ses conclusions :

Aliénor : Il est curieux, ne trouvez-vous pas, qu'à chaque sortie d'Olana il arrive un fait surprenant ?

Jack : Tu sais qu't'a pas tort ma belette ? Va falloir l'avoir à l'oeil cette petite.

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Quelqu'un de la plus haute importance n'attend qu'un petit signe de sa part pour devenir son garde du corps. Mon petit doigt me dit, qu'il va très bien le garder ce petit corps, peut être même osera t'il fourrager à l'intérieur histoire de vérifier si un ennemi ne s'y cacherais pas.

Opéca : Mais tu es incroyable tu sais ça ? Tu peux pas t'occuper d'tes affaires pouillasse !

Chaperon Rose : Mais tout ce qui touche au roi devient MES affaires ma chère, car je me fais fort de m'attaquer à son joli joujou dès qu'il daignera poser un regard sur mes attributs.

Gabriel : Chaperon , vous nous fatiguez. Allez donc me réciter trois paters, cela vous calmera certainement.

Chaperon Rose : Oh ! Zut, mon latin est rouillé, tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire Gaby ? On peut s'isoler un peu si tu le souhaites...

Gabriel : Hum, je rends les armes pour aujourd'hui. Si l'on me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre, je vais chanter un où deux cantiques histoire de me persuader, s'il m'est encore possible de le faire, que le genre humain peut être sauvé.

Euh, n'oubliez pas de venir me chercher pour le repas...

Et d'un geste théâtral notre archange sortit de la pièce sous les regards appréciateurs de nos amis elfiques. C'est qu'il impressionnait tout de même Gabriel !

Chaperon Rose : Et voilà, j'ai encore gagné.

Jack : Comme toujours.

Aliénor : Ceci dit, n'exagère pas trop quand même, un jour il finira par te damner le pion.

Chaperon Rose : Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je vais aller promener téti et téta, juste histoire de vérifier leur popularité.

La blonde Chaperon Rose désigna ses deux formidables montgolfières qui peinaient à rester engoncées dans leur carcan. Ce corset allait les faire exploser un de ces jours. Et bien sûr comme toujours, Prince Charmant ne put s'empêcher d'y aller de sa petite tirade favorite :

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est délicieusement perverse.

Opéca : Arrête de rêver et va t'passer la tête sous l'eau froide ça calmera tes ardeurs !

Depuis l'attaque de l'oiseau, le Roi n'avait plus rendu visite à Olana. Les marques aperçut sur son dos le tracassait. Il préféra, s'isoler pour réfléchir, mais ne résista pas au plaisir de la revoir.

Ce soir là, son humeur mélancolique l'y encourageait. Devant la porte de sa chambre, il eut une hésitation. Sentant qu'il devait dépasser ce sentiment il frappa.

Aucune réponse... Il réitéra son geste, toujours rien. Soulevant la poignée, il se permit d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

Cela lui parut étonnant. Où se trouvait-elle ? Sans doute se promenait-elle au jardin royal. C'est là qu'il se rendit, mais le banc était vide. Un bruit attira son attention. C'était le son d'une voix vers laquelle il se laissa guider.

Il la vit, adossée contre la roche. Elle observait quelque chose. Cela paraissait important, du moins à ses yeux.

Quelques pas en retraits, il dirigea son regard vers ce qui retenait son attention.

Au loin, un couple se déclamait leur amour. L'elfe mâle à genoux, murmurait de doux mots à son aimée, laquelle la main emprisonnée dans celle de son promis, l'écoutait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le Roi resta un long moment à observer Olana. Elle semblait si triste. Battant des cils, elle tenta, en vain, de retenir une larme prête à couler.

Thranduil : Nous vous cherchions Dame Olana.

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix et se tourna surprise.

Olana : Je suis désolé votre Majesté, je ne souhaitais pas être indiscrète, mais, ce que je vois m'a ...troublé. Que peut-il lui dire qui la rende si heureuse ? Serait ce des mots d'amour ?

Thranduil : Oui, pourquoi ? N'en existe-t-il pas dans votre monde ?

Elle baissa la tête :

Olana : On ne m'en a jamais déclamé. Que n'aimerais-je les entendre...

Thranduil soupira légèrement. Comment avait on pu laisser s'assécher le cœur d'une si belle femme ? L'amour se cultivait si ardemment du moins lorsqu' 'on avait la chance d'avoir à ses côtés un être aussi cher que...

Un flot de souvenirs afflua brusquement et il pensa à son épouse. Comme elle avait été émue lorsque ses mots l'avait comblé, la laissant heureuse et sereine à la fois.

Il se décida à répéter les mots que déclamait l'elfe à sa promise :

Thranduil : "_ Mon aimée que le murmure de mes mots atteignent ton cœur. Qu'ils s'y épanouissent comme les fleurs se gorgent de soleil pour éclore. Cueille sur mes lèvres la douce promesse d'un baiser empreint d'amour ...celui que je t'offre avec ardeur !"_

Les mots étaient en Sindarin. Il crut bon de les prononcer d'abord dans sa langue natale afin qu'elle en apprécie la musicalité avant d'en traduire le sens.

Lors de la traduction, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de faire face au roi.

Ce visage, baigné de larmes, le projeta dans un lointain passé qu'il pensait enfui à jamais.

Une apparition qui l'avait troublé au delà de l'imaginable, puis s'était enfui. Dans son souvenir, elle était belle, intrigante, et si triste. Ses traits s'étiolaient mais un détail lui revenait en mémoire, ses yeux. Deux magnifiques émeraudes, aux reflets profonds, où il avait perdu ce soir là une partie de son âme. Tout comme…

Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi le visage de cette femme avait il disparu de sa mémoire alors qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle ?

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été ébloui par cet être, alors pourquoi tout se délitait invariablement sans aucun espoir de souvenance ? Etait-ce une punition des Valar pour avoir oser penser à une autre ?

Cela aurait été cruel d'autant que ce fut son épouse qui souffrit le plus de ce fait marquant. Cette vision avait tout simplement signé la fin de leur amour.

Son regret d'avoir perdu de l'esprit les traits de cette femme restait vivace. C'eut été un moyen, de vivre son rêve et se rapprocher de ce qui le hantait sans le moindre répit.

Alors que son esprit se perdait dans ces conjectures, elle essuya les larmes de ses mains telles une enfant. Ce mouvement qu'elle avait répété plusieurs fois depuis leur première rencontre le troubla si fort… Cela provoqua un choc.

Soudain... le déclic ! Cette jeune femme, croisée dans une forêt autrefois pure, verdoyante... un soir de fête... Les images de cette nuit, l'émotion du moment, lui revinrent en mémoire. Se pouvait il que ce soit elle, qu'elle soit déjà venu dans son monde telle une étoile filante ?

Alors que ses pensées se bousculaient, Olana continuait à s'exprimer sans se douter le moins du monde de ce que ce simple geste venait de déclencher.

Olana : Je n'imaginais pas que de tels mots existaient. Ils sont purs, doux, comme des caresses. Offrir pareille offrande a un être que l'on chérit...C'est donc cela l'amour ? C'est touchant.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le couple, Olana ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes lorsqu'elle les vit s'embrasser. Son coeur se serra et elle fit un pas en arrière :

Olana : Laissons-les à leur bonheur.

Silencieux et troublé, le roi et Olana se retirèrent.

Il l'invita à la reconduire jusqu'à ses appartements, lui offrant un bras un peu trop tremblant à son goût. Elle lui obéit. Vidée, usée, la jeune femme ne trouvait plus la force de s'exprimer. Trop d'émotions sans doute. On s'habitue à la souffrance physique, jamais au manque d'amour, pensait-elle.

Les souvenirs de Thranduil ne lui laissaient guère le choix.

Il prit alors une décision d'importance. Ce soir, il ne la laisserait pas seule.

La porte refermée, il se dirigea vers la liseuse de velours pourpre. Ils s'assirent de concert. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil.

Avec une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un timbre doux et subtil, il lui parla.

Nom comme un roi, mais comme un elfe.

Un elfe troublé, autant par sa tristesse, que par les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Les soigner, les choisir, aurait été primordial, mais le temps manquait.

Sans même sans rendre compte, le roi redevint le jeune ellon qu'il avait été autrefois. Comme un flot comme ne peut retenir plus longtemps, les mots fleurirent sur ses lèvres en un doux murmure :

Thranduil : Vous souvenez-vous d'un soir de fête dans cette forêt autrefois appelé Vert Bois le Grand ? Les chants, la musique...un prince que vous auriez croisés un peu trop vite ...

Olana, surprise leva les yeux vers lui. La mélancolie dont son regard était empli le bouleversait :

Olana : C'était bien moi votre Majesté.

Thranduil : Pourquoi m'avoir caché cette vérité ?

Olana : C'est si délicat ...

Thranduil : Je suis à votre écoute Olana.

Olana : La honte m'envahit Sire.

Thranduil : Votre vision à longtemps hanté mes nuits.

Olana : Est-ce vrai ?

Thranduil : Pourquoi y avait-il tant de tristesse sur vos traits ? Pourquoi ces pleurs ?

Olana fixa intensément le Roi mettant un temps infini avant de répondre :

Olana : Parce que je vous désirais, je n'avais pas prévu vous connaitre alors que n'étiez qu'un jeune prince ...si amoureux ! Je vous ai aimé avant même de vous rencontrer. Comment aurais-je pu vous avouer cela alors que votre épouse était à vos côtés ?

Thranduil : Etait-ce donc la seule raison de votre fuite ?

Olana : La seule !

Emporté par un élan soudain, il libéra enfin son âme et ce qui s'y trouvait enfermé fut mis à nu. Cette femme l'avait attiré depuis toujours. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où cette vision s'était presque apparentée à un rêve.

Ce soir, il s'autorisait enfin à le lui dire et peu importait les convenances et le fait qu'entre ces deux personnes se dressait un fantôme. Celui d'une épouse belle, attentionnée, qui lui avait sans doute apporté un amour inconditionnel.

Il n'était pas prêt à l'oublier, seulement son souvenir se matérialisait enfin, ce rêve qui l'avait si souvent troublé se trouvait en sa présence. A présent, seul comptait l'émotion qu'il allait lui offrir :

Thranduil : _ Vous voici revenu ma tendre étoile filante_

_Que vos mains, tendrement, se posent sur mon cœur_

_L'amour, la foi, l'espoir, rendez-lui ces valeurs_

_Pour que tel un Phénix il renaisse de ces cendres_

_Votre amour exaltant_

_Me chérira sans cesse_

_Soyez mon allégresse_

_Je serai votre amant._

Olana, ferma les yeux.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle pu faire.

La seule.

Le Roi Thranduil, fit tomber le dernier rempart qui la séparait d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Tous les pleurs qu'elle gardait en elle débordèrent. De lourds sanglots secouèrent ce corps meurtris.

Elle enserra le roi, d'une telle force qu'il faillit suffoquer. Ce fut si violent qu'il en fut bouleversé. Il la laissa pleurer et elle pleura longtemps. Aussi longtemps que les années de souffrance ayant jalonné sa vie.

Thranduil posa sa joue sur le front d'Olana et la berça telle une enfant. Sa main remonta le long de sa nuque et caressèrent le duvet que formait la base de ses cheveux. Olana crut défaillir. Jamais son cœur ne s'était autant affolé. Elle pleura de plus belle. Pouvait-on se noyer dans son propre flot de larmes ?

Dans le couloir, tout près, l'archange Gabriel se tenait droit. Satisfait, ses lèvres se scellaient enfin. Son psaume avait dénoué le sortilège.

Un doux sourire éclairait son visage apaisé.

Il fallut un certain temps à Olana pour se remettre de cette intense émotion. Selon sa volonté, elle préféra rester seule quelque temps.

Ses propres amis, étonnés par cette soudaine envie de solitude, se posèrent pas mal de questions, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et ce vers quoi le destin s'acharnait à la pousser.

Un soir, toute à ses réflexions, Olana picorait d'un air distrait dans son assiette. Oilïnn avait bien tenté d'engager la conversation sur recommandation du roi, qui avouons le, s'inquiétait à distance, mais la jeune femme restait pensive.

Tant de questions se bousculaient en elle. Pourquoi s'était il donné tant de mal à lui confectionner une telle garde robe si ce n'était dans l'intention de la garder du moins quelques temps encore à ses côtés ? L'aimerait il autant qu'elle le souhaitait ?

Une dernière chance s'offrait à elle, il fallait la saisir. Une déception serait sa fin, de cela aussi elle en était consciente, mais le jeu en avait la chandelle, sinon, pourquoi avoir tenté pareille aventure ?

Repoussant son dîner, elle entreprit de quitter sa chambre. Ayant pris soin de jeter un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, elle s'engagea dans le couloir commençant une exploration dont elle n'en connaissait pas le but.

Il y en avait tant, qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence ; elle s'était perdue.

Dépitée, elle finit par se retrouver devant une somptueuse porte aux boiseries sombres où s'entrelaçaient de délicates gravures d'argent. Elle en tourna le loquet. Entrant sur la pointe des pieds, la crainte se partageait avec la plus innocente curiosité.

Il y avait là, une première pièce circulaire. De somptueuses tentures offrant au regard des scènes de chasse, agrémentaient les murs nus. De larges fauteuils couverts de tissus pourpre, présentaient une assise confortable. De toute apparence, cela ressemblait à une antichambre.

Passant cette première pièce, elle se dirigea vers une porte aux dimensions plus modestes et là encore entra. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'une magnificence inouïe. Un lit aux dimensions étonnantes trônait au milieu. Une courtepointe de velours grenat faisait un étonnant contraste avec les draps blancs.

Un énorme coffre de bois siégeait au pied de ce lit, tandis que plus loin, une table où brûlait des bougies posées sur un candélabre d'argent, présentait les reliefs d'un repas solitaire.

Au vu de toutes ces représentations de richesse ostentatoire, elle pensa immédiatement se trouver dans la chambre du Roi. Pourtant, cela ne la fit pas fuir, bien au contraire. Provenant d'une pièce attenante, un bruit attira son attention. Elle poussa le battant, il se trouvait là.

Cette salle d'eau contenait en son centre un imposant baquet de bois supporté par quatre pieds représentant des serres d'aigle. Il s'en échappait des effluves parfumés invitant au délassement.

Elle resta interdite devant la vision du roi, nu, la taille scindée d'un linge.

Son corps blanc, imberbe, aux muscles saillants, s'était figé. Ses cheveux rassemblés sur son épaule droite, tombaient avec une grâce touchante. Son visage, auparavant détendu, se contracta sous l'effet de la surprise.

Olana s'immobilisa. Dès cet instant, elle ne put détacher son regard de ce corps parfait. L'admiration, l'affolement, le désir, intensifia sa respiration.

Tout ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux, n'était que perfection.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. La gorge nouée, elle sentit naître en elle une troublante envie, pourtant, elle s'interdit tout mouvement.

Comprenant son trouble, il se dit qu'en tentant un geste, il désamorcerait sans doute une situation explosive. Le plus simplement du monde, il tendit les mains vers elle.

Dans un élan sauvage, Olana se jeta contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Ses doigts caressèrent la nuque du roi occasionnant un ressentit si tendre, qu'il se sentit basculer dans une intense émotion.

Commençant à gémir, ces sons ressemblaient à de petits miaulements tels que le ferait un chaton apeuré. Thranduil, baissa les paupières se laissant aller à une dangereuse langueur.

Il la laissa faire. Ses mains se calèrent sur ses reins. Une onde de chaleur l'envahit.

A l'intérieur de ses bras, cette femme donnait une part d'elle même avec la magnificence qui était sienne.

La tête posée sur l'épaule du roi, elle observait à la dérobée cet elfe dont l'éveil des sens le transportait au delà du raisonnable.

Son profil était d'une telle pureté, qu'elle ne cessait de l'admirer. Ne la sentant plus bouger, il ouvrit les paupières et lui offrit son regard. Intimidée, elle enfouit son visage contre le cou du roi, se cachant de sa hardiesse. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les traits du monarque. Comme il aimait cette candeur lui offrant un pouvoir démesuré.

Avec une douceur toute surprenante, il baisa son front la berçant contre son cœur. Un doux gémissement vint mourir dans son oreille.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Une telle douceur chez cet être la surprenait. On ne lui avait jamais manifesté un tel amour.

Attendris par ces larmes, le roi les cueillait de ses doigts souhaitant chasser cette tristesse.

Olana comprit à cet instant qu'il compterait désormais plus que tout dans ce monde comme dans celui d'où elle était issue.

Tout aussi brusquement, elle quitta ses bras, les joues en feu, honteuse...et s'enfuit !

Il fallut du temps à ce roi pour se remettre de tout ceci. Pourquoi s'était elle enfuit ?

Revêtant sa robe de chambre, le roi s'assit un moment derrière son bureau. Son esprit le torturait à propos de cette femme, de ce qu'elle représentait, mais surtout de ce qu'elle avait éveillé en lui.

L'amour, il l'avait connu un temps dans les bras de son épouse, une elfe ravissante, douce et aimante...Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Un soir de fête. Les étoiles scintillantes, la musique, les chants... Depuis, Neryëlle avait quitté son cœur.

Le plus difficile pour lui, avait été de l'admettre et de ne pouvoir souffler ses confidences auprès d'oreilles compatissantes. Un roi elfe, marié ne pouvait se décharger d'un tel fardeau. Il lui faudrait porter le poids de ce secret pour le restant de son immortalité.

Il se fit une raison...

Ces derniers temps, son rêve s'était à nouveau présenté à ses yeux et cela changeait le cours de sa vie. A nouveau, avec lenteur au début, pour s'intensifier par la suite, son cœur s'était remis à battre, encouragé par cette passion.

A nouveau, les affres et les tourments d'un amour puissant, le taraudait, le déstabilisant jusque dans ses devoirs royaux. Son esprit détourné par ses propres sentiments ne lui appartenait plus.

Il devait sans cesse faire des efforts constants pour se ressaisir. Quant à l'éveil de ses sens...

Tout ceci était nouveau, pour son corps privé d'amour.

Portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres, il resta un moment le bras en suspens puis vida son verre d'un trait.

Brulant de désir, il se leva prestement et se rendit devant la chambre d'Olana.

Là, sans aucune formalité, il entra. La pénombre régnait. Seul un feu dans la cheminée se mourrait. La faible lueur apportait une touche irréelle à ce tableau. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit.

Elle était là, simplement vêtue d'une longue robe de voile bleu pâle. Les mains croisées sur ses cuisses les regards baissés. Simple humilité, simplement touchante. Comment aimer lorsque son cœur est vierge de ce précieux sentiment ?

La jeune femme préféra s'en remettre à Son Roi. Ce soir, elle vivrait sa première leçon avec toute l'écoute et l'attention nécessaire pour le plus bel apprentissage.

Thranduil s'approcha de ce lit avec lenteur. Sentant que cette nuit, un évènement d'importance allait se jouer entre eux, il entreprit de se laisser guider par son instinct d'ellon.

Au delà du mystère qu'elle représentait, un corps s'offrait à lui.

Pour la personne qui va recevoir, faire don de soi n'est jamais aisé, mais pour celui qui veut offrir, c'est un véritable bonheur.

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme.

Elles tremblaient.

D'une légère pression il l'encouragea à se lever.

Obéissante, son corps s'immobilisa tout contre lui. Délicatement, il rassembla sa chevelure, la faisant basculer sur son épaule gauche, puis se plaça derrière elle.

Le frôlement de ses doigts sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner. Je dois continuer, pensa le Roi. Délacer son corset…c'était si…elle était adorable...

La caresse de chaque ruban passant par les œillets du corset apportait son lot de sensations.

C'était comme si le vêtement lui même gémissait. Baissant un instant les paupières, le roi se laissa guider par son instinct. Ces chuchotements, cette respiration indisciplinée, tout n'était qu'éveil des sens.

Celui de l'ouïe en était magnifié.

Elle l'avait déjà conquis.

Toute occupées à délacer, caresser, apprécier chaque parcelle de cette peau si douce, ses mains eurent soudain un élan de liberté. Il n'eut même plus l'impression qu'elles lui obéissaient.

Bientôt, la robe tomba d'elle même à ses pieds, tel un nuage.

Etonné, Thranduil découvrit une myriade de grains de beauté. Comme c'était charmant ! Les elfes n'en possédaient pas, ce qui la rendait singulière à ses yeux.

Il se perdit en admiration pour la beauté de ce corps.

Ses cuisses, longues et fines s'harmonisaient à ses hanches arrondies. Ses seins, lourds de promesses enchanteresses, offraient deux tétons roses subtilement dressés en attente d'un frôlement, d'une caresse...

Toute en courbes douces… si tentantes.

Elles aiguisaient déjà un appétit fougueux.

Les nombreuses cicatrices sur son dos lui rappelèrent la souffrance dont elle avait été victime. Elles signaient la barbarie des hommes. Il le savait, ses caresses seraient un baume.

Mêlés à un souffle, il déposa de légers baisers sur ces marques, témoins d'un passé douloureux. Olana soupirait d'aise, alors que ses muscles noués commençaient à se détendre sous l'effet de la chaleur de ses mains.

Son odeur était indescriptible. A la fois fleurie, à la fois musquée, elle était capiteuse.

Il la respira de tout son être, de toute sa force comme on s'enivre du parfum d'une rose.

Son souffle courait sur sa peau, alors qu'elle se hérissait sous le désir.

Un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres.

L'impatience était là, le consumant, le dévorant…elle faillit avoir raison de sa détermination de ne point la brusquer. Elle paraissait si fragile.

Collée tout contre lui Olana, la tête posée contre le torse du roi s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Dès lors qu'il la sentit contre son corps, ses mains ne cessèrent de la caresser avec la plus extrême délicatesse.

Elle se donnait à lui.

Une telle offrande se méritait, s'appréciait…

Jamais aucune elleth ne s'était autant soumise.

Alors qu'il embrassait l'épaule d'Olana, son regard plongea vers une vision enchanteresse. Si près, et pourtant encore inaccessible, son intimité n'était couverte que d'un minuscule triangle de tissus chatoyant, attaché de chaque côté d'un ruban de même couleur.

Il n'avait jamais vu pareille chose. Bleu nuit, ce dessous minimaliste arborait un délicieux petit nœud placé en son centre.

Cela le mit dans une situation de tension extrême.

N'y tenant plus, ses doigts glissèrent avec une lenteur subtile vers son pubis encore dissimulé.

Un long gémissement accueillit ce geste approfondit qui rencontra une moiteur révélatrice.

Il soupira. Elle le mettait au supplice.

Son regard s'assombrit. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Elle sentit le désir du roi contre sa cuisse. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et rencontrèrent le regard brûlant du souverain.

Dans ces prunelles, Thranduil y lut l'appréhension.

Il répondit d'un sourire, accentuant les caresses de ses doigts. Baissant à nouveau les paupières, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, offrant au roi de charmantes et lancinantes petites plaintes tremblantes le torturant impitoyablement.

Ces sons le transportaient littéralement. Il émit un grognement, signe de son impatience. Le mâle réclamait son dû.

Tandis qu'il observait sa culotte avec le plus grand désarroi, ne sachant s'il devait lui ôter où la garder encore un peu à sa seule contemplation, Olana se saisit du pouce et de l'index du roi et les posa sur le ruban.

Ce geste fut l'invitation qu'il espérait. Saisissant le satin, il le délia lentement.

Dans un bruissement subtil, son dessous glissa sur la cuisse où la seconde attache était encore nouée. Il remarqua un grain de beauté sur sa fesse gauche. Cela le fit sourire. Un si joli point de ponctuation devait signer cet acte d'amour.

Le Roi lui fit face et posant un genou à terre, il contempla ce trésor, car à ses yeux, s'en était un.

Ses doigts chatouillèrent la blondeur de son intimité. Comme c'était doux…

Un feu brûlant ses reins lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Il allait la prendre, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était ainsi.

Brusquement, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son geste, il la souleva de terre pour l'allonger sur le lit.

La jeune femme poussa un léger cri, il ne lui fallu guère plus.

L'intensité avec laquelle elle le fixait, l'invita à goûter ses lèvres.

Le baiser était profond, gourmand, sucré. On y sentait le goût du miel contenu dans le gâteau qu'elle avait savouré plus tôt.

Thranduil lui sourit.

Sa langue caressa ses lèvres. Sans relâche, cueillant ses soupirs.

Lui offrir une gourmandise avant de la faire sienne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle apprécierait sûrement.

Ses tétons excités par l'envie pointaient dans le seul but de se rappeler au bon souvenir de cet amant si attentionné. En bouche, il les fit se dresser d'avantage sous les soupirs de la jeune femme.

Son visage glissa vers son ventre alors que les cheveux soyeux du Roi chatouillaient cette peau frissonnante.

Bientôt, le doute n'était plus permis pour la jeune femme, il allait savourer ce que ce délicieux bout de tissus cachait avec autant d'impudeur.

Avec l'autorité d'un conquérant, il écarta ses cuisses. La langue royale, fort habile, prenait plaisir à glisser, langoureusement sur ce bouton de rose fièrement dressé.

Pour Olana, ce fut comme une révélation. Un feu dévorait son ventre la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux du roi.

Elle se sentait glisser vers un abîme sans fond.

Tomber…tomber….encore et toujours…

S'abandonner à ces sensations hallucinantes, dévorantes…

Elle haletait, gémissait, n'osant quémander la délivrance qu'elle souhaitait tant…

Il le sentait, mais ralentissait, la laissant au bord du gouffre. Tel un général d'armée, son ardeur reprenait vie, l'emportant à nouveau dans une bataille qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

La virtuosité de son amant mit le feu aux poudres et se cabrant, elle rendit les armes en jouissant longuement.

Il la tint fermement contre son visage lui arrachant les dernières parcelles de plaisir alors que des larmes s'écoulaient. Rivières claires, emportant avec elles la souffrance mêlée à l'amour.

N'y tenant plus, il abandonna à regret l'antre du désir pour s'apprêter à la prendre.

Son regard s'assombris d'avantage lorsque son visage se pencha vers elle.

Ses mains se positionnèrent de chaque côté de son visage, souhaitant cueillir sa jouissance.

Thranduil : Regardez-moi Olana !

Olana : Ouiii.

Thranduil : Olana, comment vais-je vous aimer...comment ? Vous êtes si brûlante !

Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce regard bleu pâle.

Un cri accueillit le moment où il entra en elle.

Thranduil : Olana !

Inexorablement, il sut qu'elle serait différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu en ce monde.

Un instant immobile, il envahit peu à peu ce corps. Elle était sa conquête.

Sa respiration devint rauque, désordonnée.

Il souhaitait tant lui offrir.

A nouveau, son rythme s'accéléra. Par tous les Valar…cette femme …

Comment pourrait-il supporter toutes ces sensations ?

Ses coups de reins la comblaient à chaque fois.

Son plaisir monta sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

A nouveau ses paupières se baissèrent.

Il tenta de se ressaisir, cessa ses mouvements en reprenant son souffle :

Thranduil : Je veux votre regard sur moi Olana !

Obéissante, elle entrouvrit les yeux.

A nouveau son corps reprit vie.

Le bassin d'Olana se calait sur celui de son amant alors que ses ongles, plantés dans les fesses masculines, exprimaient sa détermination à le sentir au plus profond de son être. Elle se sentait plus audacieuse que jamais.

Bientôt la jouissance fut proche.

Elle tenta de la contenir, mais une vague la submergea entièrement.

Alors qu'elle criait, de longs tremblements agitèrent son corps.

Olana : Thran...duiiiil !

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, se pouvait-il que l'on ressente autant d'émotions ?

La peur, le plaisir, la souffrance...Ce corps pourrait-il en supporter d'avantage ?

Elle sanglota, cria. Lui, resserra son étreinte.

Thranduil : Ne pleurez pas _elen nin_... (Mon étoile), ne pleurez pas...

Elle naquit pour la seconde fois cette nuit là.

Ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir le bouleversait.

Sentant à son tour le plaisir venir, il ferma les yeux.

Une chaleur sourde irradiait ses reins.

Il comprit…

Son corps se crispa, un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge le laissant sans force et dans un dernier sursaut, sa semence jaillit. Il s'effondra sur le corps de son aimée en soupirant.

Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'il en fut le premier étonné.

Olana s'agitait à nouveau contre ce corps dont elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se séparer :

Olana : Encore ! J'en veux encore.

Thranduil : _Elen nin_, je vous comblerais autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez...

Et le Roi tint parole.

Ce roi… Olana venait de le mettre à genoux.

Déposant un léger baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux, il se leva et disparut quelques instants dans la salle d'eau.

Après quelques ablutions, le roi revint avec une éponge naturelle gorgée d'eau parfumée. Il effleura son corps avec une lenteur exquise, lui offrant continuellement un doux sourire.

L'amour ne résidait pas uniquement dans la possession d'un corps. Le choyer, le masser, le caresser après l'amour était un acte tout aussi naturel pour cet elfe pétri d'attentions à son égard.

Pas un instant il ne la quitta des yeux. Pas un instant elle ne ressentit la moindre honte.

Ils formaient un tout. Comme l'eau est indispensable à la vie.

Olana, amoureuse, s'abandonnait aux mains de son amant si délicat. Comment de tels êtres pouvaient-ils exister, pensa-t-elle. Cela ne se vérifierait jamais dans son monde. Trop brutaux, les hommes n'étaient pas prêts à rivaliser avec ces êtres avant quelques millénaires pensa-t-elle.

Ensuite, le roi déposa une myriade de petits baisers si doux qu'ils éveillèrent à nouveau un désir fulgurant :

Thranduil : Je vous veux Olana. Regardez-moi, je veux voir dans vos yeux cette jouissance que je m'apprête à vous offrir à nouveau.

Olana : Ouiiii.

Thranduil : Le joli oui que voici mon âme…

C'est ainsi que les rois aiment, pensa Olana avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un plaisir enivrant.

Au petit matin, le roi tenait toujours entre ses bras cette jeune femme endormie l'ayant fait renaître à la vie. Ecartant une mèche de cheveux, son geste l'a fit s'éveiller. Elle offrit au roi, le premier sourire de sa renaissance. Le roi le cueillit avec tendresse.

Olana : Restez au lit avec moi.

Thranduil : Que d'exigences, noble Dame !

Olana : Ce sera la seule, mon roi.

Thranduil : « Mon Roi » ?!

Olana : Oui, vous êtes à moi à présent.

Thranduil : Ma douce étoile, j'ai un royaume à ma charge, je ne puis m'y soustraire...

Olana : J'en suis consciente. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne puis vous laisser me quitter. Je souhaiterais tant vous garder contre moi pour toujours.

Thranduil : J'adore quand vous « m'appropriez » ainsi.

Olana : M'aimerez-vous encore ?

Thranduil : C'est mon plus grand désir.

Olana : Aimez-moi, aimez-moi...

Thranduil : Vos suppliques ne resteront pas sans réponse petite étoile brillante. Après tout, les affaires du royaume peuvent attendre encore un peu.

De mémoire d'hommes, jamais femmes ne fut autant comblée !

Arakïell : Eh petit scribe ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Scribe : Arakïell… Un tel amour existe vraiment ?

Arakïell : Euh, je ne saurais dire…

Scribe : Je l'aurais parié !

Arakïell : Attends petit scribe, je parlais du commun des mortels et là il s'agit d'un roi…elfique, de surcroît. Alors bien sûr que la réponse est oui !

Scribe : Comment peux-tu en être autant convaincue ?

Arakïell : Parce que je le veux, un point c'est tout.

Il me regarde et me sourit. Nous nous comprenons, c'est bien là l'essentiel…


	7. Chapter 7 La chevauchée des Walkyries

Voici l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages plus …à vous de le découvrir

_Chapitre 7_

_La chevauchée des Walkyries _

Le bonheur des deux amants réchauffait les cœurs de nos compagnons. Heureux d'avoir bravé les dangers pour le bonheur d' Olana, tous reconnaissait que cela en valait la peine.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi radieuse, aussi souriante.

Elle semblait transfigurée. La mélancolie, si souvent présente dans sa vie, avait déserté son horizon.

Enfin, le ciel, autrefois chargé, virait à l'éclaircie. Plus aucune ombre, plus aucun nuage….

Beaucoup s'accordaient à penser que pour une fois, une de leurs aventures prenait une bien belle direction…

Tous ses amis s'en félicitaient.

Tous, sauf les gens du monarque qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil le changement de leur roi. Moins taciturne, ouvert à nouveau vers le monde, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Cette petite flamme reflétait bien plus qu'un bien être ordinaire.

Les commérages allaient bon train, ce qui ne satisfaisait pas du tout les proches de l'entourage royal à commencer par Légolas. Peu habitué aux cancans des cours, ces médisances commençaient à l'irriter.

Il était tout à fait normal que ce fils aimant pensa à son père, mais une autre personne occupait l'esprit du prince ... Neryëlle, sa mère.

Le fait de moins l'évoquer ne la faisait pas pour autant disparaître.

Souvent, il arrivait au prince de descendre dans la crypte se recueillir sur la tombe de l'elleth lui ayant offert la vie.

Le décès de la reine s'étant produit sur les Terres du Milieu, le Hröa, irrémédiablement perdu, reposait dans un caveau sans espoir d'admirer à nouveau la beauté qui avait été sienne.

C'était un adieu à jamais…

Avec toute la délicatesse dont ils étaient capables, les elfes surent, néanmoins se montrer discrets, évitant de faire apparaître leur désapprobation. Il s'agissait avant tout de laisser à leur monarque, la possibilité de se reprendre par ses propres moyens.

Olana, quant à elle, avait l'impression de voler sur un nuage de douceur. Chaperon Rose se doutait bien qu'il y avait là anguille sous roche, mais pour une fois, la drôlesse préféra en discuter avec Aliénor, plutôt que contrarier la jeune femme dans son joli rêve rose bonbon.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien ça y est ! Je dirais comme ça, juste histoire de te faire remarquer Aliénor mon bon sens de l'observation, que notre Olana à fait tomber la barricade royale en lui offrant ses flancs.

Aliénor : Que me racontes-tu encore ?

Chaperon Rose : Je raconte ce que mon instinct me souffle. Crois-moi, les bijoux royaux ont trouvés leur coffre-fort.

Forte de cette remarque hautement imagée, Amélie, qui venait de déjeuner et avait bien du mal à se mouvoir tant elle s'était gavée de tartines de pain chaud, beurrées à souhait avec une bonne couche de confiture, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête :

Amélie : Ca c'est sûr. Pour une fois j'dirais qu'chaperon à raison. La p'tiote ne touche même plus terre. Ah, c'est t'y qu'autrefois, j'ai connue ça moi aussi...

Chaperon Rose : Eh ben, ça doit faire des plombes alors.

Aliénor : Chaperon !

Opéca, venait de surgir de nulle part, comme toujours.

Bien entendu, l'occasion de tacler sa rivale était trop belle :

Opéca : Alors la pouillasse, on s'fait remonter les bretelles de bon matin ? T'as raison Aliénor, corrige cette péronnelle. Ah, au fait, ça y est, notre Olana à jeter sa culotte aux oubliettes. Elle à raison, bon sang, ce roi doit avoir un sacré paquet entre les jambes.

Aliénor : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Quand ce n'est pas une, c'est l'autre. Fichez-lui la paix à la fin !

Chaperon Rose : Pas de doute là dessus Opéca. Je serais prête à parier qu'on a affaire à du très lourd, foi de Chaperon.

Opéca : Et bien entendu, c'est pas sur moi qu'ça tombe.

Amélie : Pougne ! Mais c'est qu'tu l'tuerais toi et tes assauts meurtriers.

Opéca : Peut-être, mais quelle belle mort !

Chaperon Rose : Ne rêve pas trop Opéca, quand Olana en aura fini avec lui, c'est moi qui m'occuperais du joujou royal.

Opéca : Arrête de t'faire mousser.

Chaperon Rose : De penser à ce que je pourrais faire à ce roi... Je me sens pratiquement investit d'une mission divine.

Amélie : **Chaperon ! ** J'me mets à la place de Gabriel. S'il était là, c'est t'y c'qui t'dirait.

Au loin, notre archange de lumière, promenait sa conscience et son corps tout à fait innocemment et tout à fait tranquillement il lança à brûle pourpoint :

Gabriel : Je ne suis jamais loin, ayant en souvenance jeune fille. Veuillez garder cela à l'esprit et vous excuser de vos regrettables paroles.

Chaperon Rose : Mon Gabinou, impossible de faire l'impasse sur mes contritions ?

Gabriel : Impossible !

Chaperon Rose : Bon, très bien, je m'incline. Je m'excuse humblement mon bellâtre...

Gabriel : Vos excuses suffiront jeune fille, le bellâtre peut être soustrait de votre confession.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, pourtant je le trouvais de bon goût ce mot moi.

Gabriel : Il suffit.

Là dessus, l'archange leva son bras d'un geste théâtral tout à fait maîtrisé et le posant sur son front déclama une dernière tirade enflammé :

Gabriel : Puissiez-vous un jour garder à l'esprit que je suis incorruptible.

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui Gabinou. Pour le moment...

Et la jeune femme émit un joli rire cristallin alors que d'un pas mesuré, Gabriel effectuait une sortie des plus remarqué :

Amélie : Pougne ! Quel acteur quand même.

Opéca : Jamais je comprendrais ce petit jeu entre vous...

Sur ces entre-faits, la belle Olana marchait vers ses amies, tout sourire, alors que ces dernières la dévisageait avidement :

Olana : Qu'avez-vous à m'observer ainsi ?

Chaperon Rose : Dis donc toi, tu n'aurais pas un petit quelque chose à nous dire, comme ça en passant ?

Olana : Oh ! Mes amies, cela se voit tant ? Aliénor, je suis ...je suis ...

Aliénor : Bon oui, amoureuse, il n'y a qu'à te regarder.

Chaperon Rose : Olana, ma choupinette, il y a deux où trois petites interrogations qui taraudent mon esprit curieux.

Gabriel : Non, non Chaperon, votre esprit va élégamment se mettre au repos pour aujourd'hui.

L'archange s'en revenait de sa petite promenade spirituelle dès lors qu'il savait Olana aux prises avec cette harpie :

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis moi mon Gabinou, serait-ce une manie chez toi d'interrompre de manière tout à fait brutale le cours de mes pensées ? Ceci dit, un peu de brutalité là où faut, au moment où il faut n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Gabriel : Je suis partout et nulle part jeune fille.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien en cet instant, je te trouve un peu trop là charmant archange. Je me dois d'interroger Olana sur la délicieuse nuit qu'elle a dû passer entre les ...

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? J'allais dire, si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, entre les ...bras de son roi. Au fait, est-il vaillant au combat ? Parce qu'avoir la forme pour un mâle est d'une importance capitale.

Aliénor : Tu es impossible Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Je n'en fais pas cas, à partir du moment où l'on a plutôt tendance à me féliciter pour mes exploits.

Opéca : Mais est-ce que tu vas la fermer ?

Olana : Chaperon, il n'est plus question de performance mais bien...

Chaperon Rose : D'amour, oui, je l'avais bien compris ainsi. Bon, il va falloir que je me fasse une raison donc. Pas de passage du roi entre mes...

Gabriel **: Chaperon ?**

Chaperon Rose : Entre mes bras cela allait sans dire Gabriel. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ?

Gabriel : Hum...je m'en retourne à mes réflexions philosophiques, pour peu que je puisse en venir bout ce qui serait fort étonnant tant je crains votre mauvaise influence sur Olana.

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Oh, vous me décevez archange de lumière.

Gabriel : C'est très bien pour cette dénomination fort juste sur ma précieuse personne. Vous vous améliorez, tout n'est peut être pas perdu vous concernant.

Et l'archange s'en fut marmonnant quelques paroles en fredonnant.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne manquerais pas de narrer ce délit de prétention à _"Celui qui s'oppose"_ Gabinou.

Gabriel faillit s'étouffer par ces quelques mots lancés par défis :

Chaperon Rose : Je plaisantais gabinou, je plaisantais.

Toute à sa joie, Chaperon se tourna à nouveau vers Olana :

Olana : Alors comme ca ma choupinette, tu es amoureuse ? Comme c'est charmant. Je te trouve radieuse ma bichette. Il faut dire qu'avec un tel phénomène entre tes…

Chaperon tourna la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, avant de continuer en baissant d'un ton :

Chaperon Rose : …entre tes cuisses, il y a dû y avoir de quoi faire.

Aliénor : Je finirais un jour par te couper la langue !

Chaperon Rose : Je ne fais qu'énoncer une impression générale, fortement pensée, mais non dîtes. Me tromperais-je ? Ayez au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

Opéca : Pour une fois, je serais d'accord avec la pouille.

Amélie : Ah, mes fifilles, j'en ai le panti tout ramolli.

Toutes les femmes se regardèrent instantanément avant de s'égarer dans un fou rire libérateur.

Il désamorça une situation tendue et apporta son lot de fraîcheur à ce charmant petit échange verbal :

Opéca : La vieille, j'te savais pas si douée.

Chaperon Rose : Et un bon mot de plus à ajouter à ta collection ma bonne Amélie. A ce rythme là, tu vas nous pondre un chef d'œuvre littéraire !

Aliénor : J'ai toujours su que tu avais la fibre poétique.

Même Olana riait de bon cœur et dans un élan spontané, elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien ma cocote, tu es bien mordue dirait-on !

Aliénor : Est-ce bien prudent tout ceci ?

Olana : Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a fait renaître à la vie. Est ce si mal ?

Chaperon Rose : Pas du tout ma biquette. Le roi a su arroser la terre stérile et te faire renaître. Ceci dit, il s'y est bien pris le bougre ! Force est de constater qu'il possède un excellent système d'arrosage !

Amélie : Arrête-t'-y donc chapounette, tu vas finir par me mettre la tête à l'envers pougne !

Aliénor : Chaperon, mais tu es infernale.

Chaperon Rose : Le manque d'activités physique stimule mon imagination, et je peux vous dire qu'elle est sans limite.

Aliénor : Je vois cela oui.

Olana : Vous savez, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas un sujet à plaisanterie. Ce monarque m'aime d'un amour sincère et me respecte. C'est sans doute la première fois de ma vie qu'un être daigne éprouver pour moi autre chose que de la haine et de la rancœur…

Toutes se lançaient des regards inquiets. Elles n'avaient jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état. Amélie et son bon sens légendaire crut bon de chuchoter une remarque à Chaperon Rose :

Amélie : Eh ben c'est t'y qu'v'là aut'chose maintenant.

Chaperon Rose : Le début des emmerdes Amélie. Ceci dit, que serait une bonne aventure sans sa livrée d'emmerdes ?

Comme c'était toujours le cas, ces bonnes femmes savaient se tenir les coudes. Elles entourèrent la jeune femme comme jamais en lui prodiguant une onde de chaleur bienfaisante.

Unies, elles resteraient invincibles.

Aliénor : Je te demande juste d'être prudente ma douce. Tu me le promets ?

Olana acquiesça de la tête.

Chaperon Rose : Bien ceci étant dit et Gabinou nous ayant enfin laissé en paix, puis-je poser une question essentielle ? Ce roi, est-il bien pourvu au moins ?

Opéca : Mais t'es incroyable toi. Borgnasse !

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Il s'agit tout de même d'une question fondamentale...Non ? En tous les cas pour moi elle l'est.

Amélie : Bah, c'est t'y qui doit pas avoir un p'tit outillage c'te majesté royale.

Chaperon Rose : Oh que non Amélie. Crois-moi, je sais repérer les grosses machines de guerre et celui-ci en est un bel exemplaire. J'en frémis …

Aliénor : Va prendre un peu l'air Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : De toute façon, je finirais bien par le savoir.

Et la jeune femme s'en fut, un sourire aux lèvres. Chemin faisant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune elfe paré d'un tablier et portant dans ses mains une bêche. La belle ne mit pas moins de deux secondes à aborder ce joli petit lot :

Chaperon Rose : Bien le bonjour bel elfe.

Elfe : _Eldarie _(bonjour), Gente Dame.

Chaperon Rose : Vous ai-je dis combien ce tablier vous va à ravir ? Allez-vous faire un peu de jardinage ?

Elfe : Si fait Gente dame. J'ai pour tâche de bêcher les plates bandes du jardin royal.

Chaperon Rose : Bêcher ? Vous voulez dire planter un outil en terre, bien **profondément ?** Retourner la terre fraîchement **labourée ?** Comme il me serait agréable de voir d'aussi délicates petites mains s'affairer dans la terre meuble**, souple, humide** ne demandant qu'à porter la vie. Puis-je ?

Les mots, bien appuyés se chargèrent de faire passer un message hautement suggestif. Et l'elfe jardinier n'était point benêt. Une question essentielle s'imposa à son esprit : qui aurait pu refuser pareille offre ?

Il prit le temps de déglutir en prenant soin de ne pas avaler sa salive de travers avant de répondre un charmant petit oui sortit des profondeurs de sa délicate gorge.

Ah ! Les joies du jardinage !

Thranduil, qu'un regain d'énergie avait poussé à se rendre à une partie de chasse avec son fils Légolas, tôt dans la matinée, rentrait au palais alors que son fils s'occupait des chevaux.

Olana se dirigeait vers les écuries dans l'espoir de faire un peu d'équitation. Tenter sa chance auprès du palefrenier valait mieux que se poser la question.

Les bruits provenant des écuries, lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait bien du monde dans cet endroit.

Sans aucune préméditation, elle entendit la voix du souverain. Un instant surprise, elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour. Allait-on penser que son audace l'incitait à le poursuivre de ses assiduités ?

Bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser désarçonner par les ragots, elle choisit de se montrer à lui.

Comme toujours, lorsqu'elle apercevait le roi, sa respiration s'accélérait, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et ses yeux se mettaient à briller d'une lueur intense. Pourtant il lui fallait tenir son rang et ne point se trahir devant ces gens.

Il était là, le dos tourné occupé à flatter les flancs de son élan.

De dos, il était encore plus impressionnant. Son large torse lui octroyait une force et une aura particulière. Toute attentionnée à l'admirer, ses sens s'emballèrent.

Il se dégageait de ce personnage une puissante attraction sexuelle. Elle ne pouvait le nier tant les muscles de son ventre se contractait douloureusement.

Etait-ce donc cela que l'on appelait le désir ?

Jamais son corps ne l'avait autant trahi. Surveiller continuellement ce genre de débordement, devenait épuisant.

Sans cesse il lui fallait être dans le contrôle alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de désordre, de folie, de violentes envies…

Elle préféra se concentrer sur l'animal et admira cette bête dont la magnificence en faisant le digne représentant de sa race. Une monture exceptionnelle pour un être d'exception.

Ce dernier consigné aux écuries depuis plusieurs jours suite à une blessure, piaffait d'impatience.

Il était clair qu'il avait envie d'une petite promenade ! Faisant comprendre à son maître qu'il désirait plus que tout apercevoir enfin la lumière du soleil, sa tête se baissa, tandis que ses cornes effleuraient sa main.

Cela fit rire Olana.

Le Roi se tourna et le visage de la jeune femme offrit un splendide sourire. Elle s'approcha puis s'inclina respectueusement :

Olana : Votre Majesté. Cet animal vous mendie une petite course à travers bois dirait-on.

Thranduil : Il nous semble en effet. Gente Dame, avez-vous déjà monté un élan ?

Olana : Jamais mon Seigneur, c'est même la première fois que j'en vois un.

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Olana : Oui. Je n'imaginais pas ce genre d'animal aussi imposant.

Thranduil : Il l'est en effet.

Ses prunelles bleues pâles capturèrent le regard vert émeraude de la jeune femme pour ne plus le quitter. Une intense attraction s'établit entre ces deux êtres.

On pouvait presque la sentir.

Olana soupira. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler comme à chaque fois que son trouble la trahissait.

Il le remarqua fort bien et afficha un sourire séducteur. Cet ellon semblait habitué aux marques d'attention de la gent féminine à son égard c'était un fait.

Ce pouvoir de séduction l'avait, par le passé, bien souvent servit.

Le roi n'était pas fait de bois. De temps à autre, son corps le lui rappelait, par conséquent, assouvir certaines envies dans les bras de maîtresses discrètes lui semblaient une solution envisageable.

Cependant, cela n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'une simple satisfaction physique. Avec Olana c'était différent.

Il finit par reprendre la parole :

Thranduil : Souhaiteriez-vous le monter ?

Un instant décontenancé par sa voix rauque, elle répondit d'une toute petite voix :

Olana : Le pourrais-je vraiment ?

Thranduil : Nous vous le proposons.

Olana : Ce serait un honneur Sire de chevaucher...Quel est son nom ?

Thranduil : Moose.

Olana : Quel nom surprenant. Alors Moose, m'acceptes-tu sur ton dos ?

Pendant qu'elle flattait ses naseaux, l'animal émis un grognement qui la fit rire aux éclats :

Olana : On dirait qu'il vient de m'accorder la permission.

Thranduil : Voici un fait rarissime Dame Olana. Sans doute vous a-t-il choisit. A présent vous voici dans l'obligation de ne point le décevoir.

Olana : Je ferais selon les désirs de votre Majesté et de Moose.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Tranduil, chevaucha sa monture avec la grâce requise, puis s'adressant au palefrenier, il désigna Olana :

Trandhuil : Donnez-la moi !

Un ordre qui ne soutenait aucun refus, bien que le protocole aurait désapprouvé pareil manquement.

Alors là, de mémoire d'elfe, jamais un ordre n'avait suscité autant de stupeur :

Arakïell : Eh petit scribe, as-tu noté cela ?

Scribe : Tu parles ! Bon sang, ça doit remuer les tripes des femelles ce genre de paroles non ?

Arakïell : Arrête, je me sens défaillir ! Ca c'est un truc à faire tomber en pâmoison tout ce qui porte une paire d'ovaires dans un rayon d'environ cent mètres, au bas mot.

Il se met à rire :

Scribe : Ah les femmes !

Arakïell : Bon, continuons.

Le palefrenier plia un genou à terre en présentant sa cuisse comme marchepied. Cette dernière médusée le fixa d'un air étonné se demandant pourquoi il adoptait pareille posture. Le roi tendit la main et d'un petit geste sec lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait poser le pied sur la jambe de l'elfe afin de se hisser sur le dos de l'animal.

Le pauvre elfe en arrivait à se demander si elle n'était pas un peu ... juste d'esprit pour être poli. Elle s'exécuta donc et s'installa de profil les deux jambes reposant sur le flanc de Moose. Trandhuil la tint respectueusement avec son bras et d'un coup de bassin, ordonna à Moose de se mettre au pas.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent les écuries.

Bientôt, l'animal adopta un léger trot toute corne au vent. Le Roi attendit de faire stopper l'animal quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Enfin seuls, il lui laissa les rênes ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Comme il est bon de vous sentir tout contre moi petite étoile.

Olana leva vers lui une paire d'yeux alanguis :

Olana : Mon roi...J'en suis si heureuse moi aussi.

Thranduil : Voulez-vous le guider ?

Olana : Pensez-vous que je le puisse ?

Thranduil : Je vais m'y employer.

Oui, le Roi savait y faire autant avec les élans qu'avec les femmes cela aussi était un fait avéré.

De le sentir si près d'elle… De folles pensées envahissaient son esprit. Toute occupée à humer son parfum de cèdre et d'agrumes, la jeune femme fermait les yeux imaginant ce qui aurait pu advenir de son corps si sa hardiesse transparaissait enfin. Ne plus se laisser diriger par les carcans de son éducation rigide...

Elle sentit les lèvres du roi effleurer son cou. Un gémissement la ramena vers une réalité des plus plaisantes. Le roi chuchota contre son oreille :

Thranduil : Se laisserait-on distraire par de troublantes pensées Ma Dame ?

Soulevant les paupières, Olana piqua un fard. Le regard du roi, accompagné d'un sourire taquin se perdait vers sa poitrine où des tétons coquins se hérissaient sans la moindre pudeur.

Elle rougit, baissant la tête :

Thranduil : Vous êtes si surprenante Olana. Allons, prenez ceci en main, je me dois d'avoir l'œil sur votre précieuse personne au cas où un fâcheux incident surviendrait.

Elle se saisit des brides de cuir tandis que les puissantes mains royales enserraient les siennes. Olana lui sourit, comme seul un ange pouvait le faire. Ce sourire pur et innocent, en appelait une juste récompense, aussi les lèvres du Roi se posèrent sur ses cheveux avant que d'un mouvement gracieux, elles ne s'égarent dans son cou.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement et se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir ses lèvres. Le Roi, dans son infini bonté, prit un soin tout particulier à satisfaire sa demande.

Petit à petit, elle sentit naître un feu dévorant au plus profond de son être. Son épiderme se hérissait, son souffle devenait rare, ses pensées s'égaraient…

Thranduil : Prenez soin de tenir fermement les rênes. Un animal de cette importance doit sentir la domination de son maître.

Olana subissait une délicieuse torture. Ces phrases, dont le double sens sonnait agréablement à son oreille, la transportait littéralement. Lui le sentait et en abusait :

Thranduil : Sentez-vous combien sa soumission est totale ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Il vous appartient ma Dame.

Olana : Ouiii.

Thranduil : Quel est donc la nature de ce charmant oui Olana ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une révélation dont je n'ai pas connaissance ?

Olana : ...

Thranduil : Vous êtes à vous seule un plaisir des sens Olana, en avez-vous conscience ?

Saisie de tremblement, la jeune femme enfoui son visage dans les replis du manteau royal en velours bleu nuit.

Olana : Vous vous moquez de moi Sire. Je n'ai pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine. Mon éducation a pris soin de me lier à tout un tas d'interdit. Vous me prêtez des qualités que je suis loin de posséder.

Thranduil : Pas encore mon étoile, mais vous en avez toutes les capacités.

Olana : Est-ce ainsi que vous me percevez ? Je ne suis point …

Thranduil : Chut…ne vous insurgez point Ma Dame. Je pense le plus grand bien de votre précieuse personne. Si j'ai pu par mon attitude vous froissez, veuillez m'en excuser.

Olana : Je ne souffrirais pas d'être comparer à une femme de petite vertu. Non que je les condamne, mais je n'aime pas une comparaison qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Thranduil : Il n'en sera jamais le cas Ma Dame. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de côtoyer les humains, encore plus l'une de leurs représentantes, mais vous êtes …différente Olana. Je ne sais pourquoi tout vers vous m'attire…

Olana : Je n'en avais pas espéré autant lorsque je me suis lancée dans cette aventure.

Thranduil : Faisons une halte ma douce. Il nous faut parler.

Sa Majesté reprit les rennes en main et ordonna à Moose de s'arrêter. Il se laissa glisser le long des flancs de l'animal, mit pied à terre et se tint tout contre lui. La jeune femme le badait littéralement, un sourire aux lèvres :

Thranduil : Quel est donc la nature de ce si charmant sourire ?

Olana : C'est que, Votre Majesté, j'étais en admiration devant tant de grâce. Chacun de vos gestes est si …

Une rougeur s'invita sur ses joues :

Thranduil : Je ne me savais pas à ce point si irrésistible.

Le ton employé, fit réagir Olana :

Olana : Oh, mais vous l'êtes Sire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de monarque aussi rayonnant !

Sa hardiesse, si innocente, amena un sourire sur les lèvres du roi :

Thranduil : Toutes vos paroles et vos gestes vous trahissent petite étoile. Me ferez-vous assez confiance pour vous laisser choir dans mes bras ?

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'elle se laissait glisser atterrissant dans ses bras en riant. Insolite, il sonnait tel un tintement de clochette. Jamais musique ne fut plus douce à son écoute. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent d'un cocon protecteur. Elle s'y sentait si bien qu'elle ne souhaita plus les quitter. Elle resserra son emprise se rapprochant un peu plus de son cou d'où émanait cet envoutant mélange de cèdre et d'agrumes :

Thranduil : Je pourrais vous garder dans mes bras une éternité _mîr nin_ (mon trésor).

Olana : Comme dans mes songes les plus fous…c'est ainsi que je nous rêvais Sire.

Thranduil : Ont-ils été nombreux ?

Olana : Oh oui Votre Majesté !

Thranduil : Ont-ils tous été sages ?

Au vu de son empourprement, le roi comprit bien vite la nature des rêves dont cette jeune femme souhaitait se soustraire. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer sur son front un rapide et chaste baiser, puis il la déposa à terre, désigna une souche d'arbre sur laquelle il l'invita à prendre place :

Thranduil : Vous me semblez si mal à l'aise dès lors que la passion s'invite dans votre cœur et votre esprit. Olana, avez-vous souffert d'une éducation trop rigide ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux se sentant honteuse :

Olana : Je dois vous paraitre si…je suis stupide il est vrai, mais l'on s'est tant joué de moi, m'octroyant un rôle qui ne m'était pas destiné.

Thranduil : Que l'on puisse s'être joué de vous m'attriste _elen nin_, aucun être ne devrait en avoir le pouvoir. Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vos carcans vous étouffent c'est tout.

Olana : Ils m'ont enserré me confinant à l'étouffement. Je suppose que telle était la volonté de ceux me les ayant inculqué.

Thranduil : Pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte avec vous mon ange ? Un être si pur…Je vous aiderais à vous libérer _mael pîn nin _(mon petit plaisir).

Olana : Vous ne vous moquerez jamais de moi Sire n'est-ce pas ? J'en mourrais si tel était le cas !

Thranduil : Mais que vous a-t-on fait pour vous briser à ce point ?

Olana : Laissez mes souffrances au plus profond de mon être je vous prie Majesté. Elles ne méritent point que l'on s'y attarde. Cette laideur me fait honte…

Sans plus tarder, il la prit dans ses bras et chuchota contre son oreille :

Thranduil : Un jour pourtant, vous devrez les laisser ressurgir afin de mieux les briser à tout jamais mon ange. Là aussi, je vous promets de vous tenir la main. Vous ne serez plus jamais seule Olana. Plus jamais…

Elle se blottit contre lui poussant un soupir :

Olana : Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de plus beau Sire. Je vous serais à jamais redevable de ma rédemption.

Thranduil : Rédemption ?

Olana : Cela signifie, ramener un être vers le bien. Vous êtes le bien pour moi, la voie de la lumière.

Thranduil : Oui, je serais tout cela et plus encore mon âme !

Jamais de tels mots ne s'étaient offerts à la jeune femme. Elle prit le temps de les écouter avant de les emprisonner pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Ces premiers mots, ces premières promesses seraient désormais son guide.

Thranduil : Rentrons Olana.

Olana : Oui Majesté.

Un baiser sur sa tempe scella cet accord, tandis qu'il la remettait en selle. A son tour il se hissa avec toute la grâce de sa condition sur l'animal et d'un léger coup de talons l'enjoignit à se mettre au petit trot.

Thranduil : Prenez les rennes Ma Dame. Voilà, tout doux comme ceci. Attention, ne lâchez point les brides où votre monture se sentira d'humeur polissonne.

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Souhaiteriez-vous galoper quelque peu ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Voulez-vous sentir dans votre chevelure, la caresse du vent ?

Olana : Ouiii.

Thranduil : Nous n'allons pas décevoir les désirs d'une si troublante Dame.

D'un coup de botte sur les flancs de Moose, le roi lui ordonna de changer son pas et d'adopter une allure plus vive. Balancée contre lui, Olana dodelinait de la tête. Moose, dans sa bonne grosse tête d'élan, en profita pour donner libre cours à son imagination et son sabot frappa le sol poussiéreux de la plaine emportant dans un nuage de terre les deux amants aux combles de l'excitation.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme :

Olana : C'est trop rapide mon roi !

Sa botte et ses mains posées sur celles d'Olana, intimèrent l'ordre à Moose de ralentir.

Il resserra son étreinte humant ses cheveux.

Thranduil : Cela vous convient-t-il mieux Ma Dame ?

Olana : Oui sire.

Thranduil : J'en suis fort aise.

Olana : Je me sens bien dans vos bras majesté.

Thranduil : C'est ainsi que je l'espérais _elen nin_ (mon étoile). Mes mots vous ont-ils apaisés ?

Olana : Oh oui Votre Majesté. S'il vous plait, puis-je avoir un baiser ?

Thranduil : Un seul ?

Olana : Autant qu'il vous plaira de m'en offrir.

Thranduil : (chuchotant contre son oreille) Voici une demande forte audacieuse mon étoile. Et ne me demandez plus s'il me plait Olana. Tout ce qui vient de vous est un plaisir

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Libérez-vous à présent ma Dame, je vous l'ordonne. Osez !

Contre toute attente, elle réussit, en se contorsionnant, à se placer face à lui. Trandhuil satisfait encouragea cette prise de risque :

Thranduil : Ma surprenante petite humaine. Oui, c'est cela offrez-moi vos yeux, afin que je puisse me repaître de votre beauté _melethril nin (_mon amante_)._ Offrez-vous à moi !

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Que vous êtes très souple.

Olana se mit à rire. Sous ces airs de petite poupée, elle cachait un tempérament volcanique ce qui fit basculer définitivement ce roi dans une passion dévorante. Gorgée de désir, les limites de son impatience ne sauraient tarder à être franchies.

Toute à sa passion, Olana écarta les pans du manteau royal, ainsi que sa tunique pour atteindre la peau délicate de son amant. Là, elle s'abandonna à son instinct lui dictant de laisser libre cours à sa folie amoureuse.

La pâleur de sa peau, son odeur…

Tout l'incitait à l'embrasser, le mordiller, le lécher, afin d'offrir au roi toute une palette d'émotions.

Apercevant le disque plat de son téton rose, une envie subite la poussa à en apprécier la saveur. La vigueur avec laquelle elle s'attela à cette tâche le déstabilisa. Il était temps pour elle de faire tomber les barricades et cette façon de procéder, lui convenait à ravir.

Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge puissante. Une gorge faites pour hurler contre ses ennemies autant que pour crier son plaisir.

Thranduil : Vous me faites endurer un bien vilain tourment Ma Dame. Il me faudra plus dès lors que vous aurez embrasé mon désir.

Olana : Je suis toute à vous mon roi.

Thranduil : Que voici une charmante invitation. Comment allons-nous la satisfaire ?

Olana : De la façon qu'il vous plaira…

Reprenant sa troublante dégustation, accompagnée de charmants gémissements, les yeux de l'ellon se rétrécirent.

Son souffle chaud chatouillait son oreille.

Thranduil : J'adore quand dans vos gestes vous me faites vôtre…C'est…oui… continuez petit ange…

Aucune elleth, même la plus intrépide de ses maîtresses ne se serait permis pareille audace.

Le roi pensa qu'il était temps d'octroyer à cette amazone une juste récompense. Sa main frôla son dos pour se caler sur ses reins voire même un peu plus bas, et la colla plus près encore qu'il n'était possible de le faire.

Aussitôt, les pensées les plus folles se télescopèrent dans cette jolie tête bien faite et lâchant enfin ce petit bout de roi, elle se hissa à hauteur de son visage, rouge de désir.

Gémissant avec grâce au creux de son oreille, elle commença à échauffer les sangs du Roi.

Son corps sentait les ondulations de celui d'Olana.

Bientôt, les attributs royaux se mirent eux aussi à monter en puissance ce qui était extrêmement douloureux pour lui au vu de sa position et de la cadence du petit galop.

S'agrippant à son cou, elle lui mordillait l'oreille en soupirant, tout en sentant le désir du souverain contre son ventre.

Nullement décontenancé par ce qui se passait sur son dos, l'élan galopait en direction du palais de Mirkwood.

En attente d'une décision, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du roi, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Trandhuil baissa son visage et lui sourit tout en l'enserrant de son bras.

Thranduil : Je vais honorer Olana…Le voulez-vous ?

Le miaulement qui fut offert en réponse, conforta le roi dans sa décision.

Il ne fallait plus tarder à présent.

Pendant ce temps là, Moose continuait tranquillement sa course en pensant, dans sa grosse tête d'élan, qu'il aimait bien cette nouvelle personne accompagnant le roi. Peut être même lui offrirait-t-elle une ration supplémentaire d'avoine. Et pour le coup, il galopa de plus belle en poussant un grognement. Pauvres attributs royaux.

Concernant la nouvelle petite protégée du Roi, Moose avait bien eu raison. Ce n'est pas deux, mais trois rations d'avoine qu'il reçut à manger. Autant dire qu'il mâchouillait ses graines avec un certain plaisir.

Pour le Roi, il en allait tout autrement.

Tendu comme un arc, un feu brûlant le tiraillait de toute part. Sans autre forme de procès, il se saisit de la main d'Olana tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Une fois les portes closes, il ôta ses vêtements tout comme ceux d'Olana. Préciser combien l'urgence de la situation le taraudait était un doux euphémisme.

L'empoignant par la taille, elle se sentit soulevée de terre comme un fétu de paille. Accolée contre le mur de la chambre, elle l'enserra de ses jambes et se pencha de nouveau vers sa bouche entrouverte. Leurs deux langues se mêlèrent sauvagement. Le Roi dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre in petto sur le sol en marbre blanc.

Faire durer ce moment d'une rare intensité aurait été appréciable, mais animé d'un désir sauvage, le roi à l'agonie, la prit en grognant et tout deux furent emportés par une vague de jouissance sans égale.

Epuisés, ils tombèrent de concert sur le lit.

Olana se collait contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle le sente au plus près d'elle. Ne souhaitant se détacher de lui, la bouche collée tout contre sa peau, elle ne cessait de le mordiller, le lécher, le câliner de ses baisers, tous les moyens étaient bons pour le toucher.

Thranduil, quand à lui, submergé d'émotions toute plus intenses les unes que les autres, tentait vainement d'imaginer ce que cette femme allait bouleverser dans un proche avenir...

Plus aucun doute ne subsistait dans son esprit, un millénaire d'ennui et de désespoir venait de voler en éclat.

Par cet amour inconditionnel, elle le condamnait irrémédiablement à vivre une passion qui l'effrayait.

L'intensité, la rareté, la pureté, l'on aurait pu se méprendre sur ce vocabulaire plus apparenté au domaine de la joaillerie qu'à celui de l'amour, du moins le pensait-il avant la venue d'Olana.

Pourtant, il correspondait à l'émergence d'une passion amoureuse. Malgré lui, le Roi Thranduil se laissait guider par cet être dont l'amour dépassait la raison. Il n'était pas courant d'entrevoir pareil sentiment chez les elfes. Seule la fusion des âmes recelait un caractère divin, mais elle était extrêmement rare et accordée aux élus choisie par Eru lui même. Quel serait leur avenir ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi elle ? Une telle osmose était nouvelle dans la vie de chacun. Un bien joli pied de nez au destin !

Mais à bien y regarder, il fallait y voir autre chose. A ce stade des événements, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posèrent plus de questions. Quitte à choisir, mieux valait laisser la place à l'improvisation. Vivre au jour le jour...Pourquoi pas ?

Tout aussi brusquement, elle se redressa sur le lit. Cette capacité à passer d'une chose à une autre avec une telle rapidité la rendait unique. Avec elle, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises. Cette dangereuse admiration prenait le pas sur la plus élémentaire prudence, sentiment qu'il avait tendance à occulter ces derniers temps, trop occupé à ne penser qu'à elle.

Penchant sa jolie tête sur le côté en fronçant son petit nez, Olana sentit la faim la tenailler :

Olana : Je meurs de faim.

Le roi se mit à rire :

Trandhuil : Cela peut se comprendre.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle enroulait déjà sa jambe autour des hanches du roi, mais celui ci était plus rapide et déjà se vêtait d'un long manteau pourpre tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il la gronda :

Trandhuil : Vous n'êtes pas sage !

Olana : Je n'ai plus le désir de l'être Sire. Que l'on nous apporte vite de quoi nous sustenter mon roi. Vous aurez grand besoin de reprendre des forces.

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Olana : J'ai faim de vous.

Thranduil : Olana…Dévorez-moi mon petit dragon de feu…

Et le roi rit, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des temps immémoriaux.

De mémoire d'elfe, une telle passion ne s'était jamais vue.

Scribe : C'est beau !

Arakïell : Aussi beau que ce rêve qui me poursuit mon ami.

Scribe : Ah ouais, quand même.

Arakïell : Eh oui petit scribe.

A quelques enjambées de la chambre royale, se trouvaient nos amis attablés autour d'un déjeuner pantagruélique. Enfin pantagruélique pour des elfes, car à part de savantes recettes de légumes superbement travaillés et autre fruits en abondance, il fallait faire ceinture pour les viandes, cochonnailles et autres gâteries du ventre. Du moins au vu de ce qui leur était proposé.

Toutefois, nos amis elfiques n'étaient en rien végétariens, seulement, le gibier se faisait rare ces derniers temps. Excepté les petits mammifères comme des taupes, des rongeurs et autres bestioles pas très avenantes, il fallait s'éloigner toujours plus pour espérer ramenés dans les cuisines d'Ëlnar de quoi faire bombance.

Même sur les marchés de Lacville la viande était rarissime. Peuple de pêcheurs, les humains de cette région n'en consommaient pas beaucoup, non parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça, mais chasser dans les forêts environnantes où traînait des orques et autres créatures peu recommandables ne les tentaient pas vraiment.

Thranduil se promis d'emmener son fils et Aliénor la guerrière, approvisionner son peuple en viande fraîche. Le roi aimait par dessus tout festoyer d'une bonne viande rôtie. Enfin, ces derniers temps, un autre appétit le taraudait. De ce côté là, aucune pénurie n'était à prévoir.

L'amour ne se pesait pas au poids, mais en sourires, baisers et autre caresses dont les deux amants raffolaient.

Pour Amélie, un bon poulet aurait valu tous les trésors du monde. Hélas, il n'en serait pas question dans l'immédiat. Les yeux hagards, elle ne cessait de balbutier :

Amélie : Pas de volaille, ils n'ont pas la moindre poulaille dans leur garde manger, que l'cul m'en tombe, j'm'en vais mourir d'inanition moi !

Prince Charmant : Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, vous avez des réserves. J'aurais vieilli de dix ans d'ici que la famine vous prenne. Ah suis-je bon suis-je bon ?

Aliénor : Pourrait-on déjeuner en paix ?

Jack : Dis-moi, ces imbéciles seraient bien foutus d'être végétariens.

Chaperon rose : Végé...ça n'est pas une maladie honteuse au moins ?

Opéca : Ma parole mais tu penses qu'à ça.

Chaperon rose : Je ne sais pas toi, mais me concernant, je commence très sérieusement à entendre l'appel de la nature résonner en moi.

Opéca : Fais-toi un bain d'siège, ça te soulagera.

Et le lutin de rire de la façon la plus crétine qui soit :

Opéca : On t'a sonné toi ?

Mic Mac : Chaperon Rose à la croupe en feu !

Chaperon Rose : Et surtout, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses le macaque.

Mic Mac : Méchante !

Opéca : Quand même, elle en a une sacré chance Olana.

Gabriel, l'archange à la chevelure parfaitement ordonné leva son index d'un geste réprobateur :

Gabriel : Attention jeune fille, prenez garde au démon de la tentation...

Opéca : M'en fous du démon, s'il à une jolie paire de miches, il passe à la casserole.

Chaperon rose : Eh minute, ce sera à moi de passer la première.

Opéca : Mais il te les faut tous ! T'as plutôt intérêt à mettre tes mains dans ta culotte, çà t'occupera.

Jack : Mais vous êtes en folie les filles, c'est l'autre blond qui vous met dans un tel état ?

Prince charmant : Pff! Beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose parole d'expert.

Opéca ne tarda pas pour envoyer son missile scud :

Opéca : Toi un expert ? Pauvre cloche tu saurais même pas par quel bout me prendre.

Prince charmant : Cette fille est folle, il n'y à rien à redire.

Opéca : Ah ! C'est pas facile d'entendre la vérité pas vraie ? En attendant, en voilà une qui s'est fait taquiné l'gougeon et qui à bien chanter.

Aliénor : Tu l'as sacrément mouché là.

Prince charmant : Mais enfin qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

Opéca : Oh mais j'vais te l'dire ; on va commencer par un sacré paquet entre les jambes et lui doit pas avoir besoin de notice pour s'en servir ! Quant à sa force, sa beauté, sa virilité, sa voix, son sex appeal... n'en jetez plus la coupe est pleine.

Chaperon rose : Pas mieux.

Jack : Touché coulé mon pote.

Amélie : Ah çà c'est t'y bien sûr.

Aliénor : Bien joué ma belle ! (se tournant vers prince) Fallait pas la chercher.

Prince charmant : Vous avez tous décidés de vous liguer contre moi c'est çà ?

Mic Mac : Eh gadez, gadez, c'que j'ai trouvé ?

Prince Charmant : Combien de fois faudra t'il te dire, stupide tâchon, que l'on dit regardez, regardez…

Pour toute réponse, le majeur du lutin se dressa fièrement, tout en faisant rouler devant lui une petite barrique de vin. Vu le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et son regard vitreux, force était de constater qu'il devait bien avoir profité des bienfaits de ce breuvage avant d'en rapporté un échantillon à nos amis.

Amélie : D'la bibine ! C'est t'y qu'c'est toujours çà.

Et là dessus elle se jeta sur le tonnelet comme la vermine sur le bas clergé. D'ailleurs tous se précipitèrent sur cette pépite vu que les elfes, pas fous, ne leur en avait pas servis souhaitant résolument éviter des désagréments pouvant découler d'un abus d'alcool, mais c'était sans compter sur la roublardise de notre lutin.

Ëlnar : Où avez-vous trouvé çà ?

Mic Mac : Eh...pipeau ! Déjà que vous nous affamez avec vos légumes pouraves, au moins qu'on puisse se rincer la gueule.

Ëlnar : Vous n'avez aucune manière, aucune éducation, vous n'êtes que des perturbateurs de l'ordre cosmique !

Jack : Qu'est ce qui raconte bordel ?

Ëlnar : Oh et puis après tout...

Opéca : Eh, t'en veux pas une p'tite coupette ?

Il leva la main avec élégance et d'un mouvement gracieux s'en retourna à ses occupations. Tous éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur et chacun remplis sa coupe avec une joie non dissimulé.

Mic Mac : Dis-moi Opéca, j't'ai entendu au moment où j'arrivais avec mon butin. Ben tu sais moi j'ai un p'tit paquet mais avec lui, grand effet garantis.

Opéca : Même pas en rêve le nabot.

Mic Mac : Méchante, personne ne m'aime.

Chaperon rose : Mais si mon lutinou, allez va, moi je t'aime et tu le sais.

Au point où elle en était, la faim justifiait les moyens :

Opéca : T'es vraiment fêlée.

Chaperon rose : Non je suis en manque.

Mic Mac : Merci pour moi la frangine. J'sais bien que j'ai pas le charme de l'aut' empaffé mais quand même…

Chaperon Rose : Cesse donc d'injurier mon formidable porteur de boules royales.

Aliénor : Qui traite-tu d'empaffé ?

Le sourire torve du lutin s'élargit :

Mic Mac : A ton avis ? Qui d'autre que le grand blond avec un grand robinet, hein ?

Opéca : T'es vraiment malade.

Prince charmant : Stupide nabot, ce n'est pas la taille qui détermine sa performance. A ma décharge, moi, qui suis d'une stature relativement normale, je puis vous assurer que…

Gabriel : Prince ! Cette conversation prend une tournure déplaisante. Je vous ordonne de réfréner vos ardeurs à nous démontrer votre savoir sur l'anatomie humaine et vous prie d'aller laver votre âme pécheresse en récitant quatre paters.

Prince Charmant : Je n'ai rien dit de répréhensible.

Gabriel : Parce que je ne vous en ai pas laissé l'occasion.

Mic Mac : T'en aurais une plus gr…

Gabriel : Hors de ma vue, petit être lubrique.

Vexé, Mic Mac, s'en retourna vers les cuisines histoire d'aller fourrager un petit quelque chose. Le voler rendait la chose plus agréable, c'était la moindre des choses pour ce petit être tordu.

Alors que nos amis faisait ripaille, enfin se délectaient plutôt de liquide bien rouge, fortement alcoolisé, le roi se préparait à écrire quelques missives pour les affaires de son royaume. Olana adorait observer le roi effectuer ses tâches avec la plus grande attention. Ses doigts tenait la plume avec tant de grâce qu'il ressemblait à un enlumineur du Moyen Âge. Même attelé à écrire, il était d'une beauté renversante.

On frappa légèrement à la porte de ses appartements. Olana préféra s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau.

Luthïen, son capitaine, se présentait à lui accompagné de deux humains.

Ils s'adressèrent en sindarin :

_Thranduil_ : _Qu'y a-t-il Luthïen ?_

_Luthïen : Nous les avons trouvé devant la grande porte tambourinant de toute leur force, surtout la personne au long manteau, avec la ferme intention de vous être présenter._

_Thranduil : Vraiment ? N'y avait-il aucune autre personne les accompagnant ?_

_Luthïen : Aucune Mon Seigneur !_

_Thranduil : Très bien, nous allons accéder à leur désir. _

Le Roi se leva et comme pour impressionner ces deux étrangers, il se mit à marcher lentement les observant sous toutes les coutures :

Thranduil : Il m'a été rapporté que vous souhaitiez nous rencontrer ?

Alachnÿ : Votre précieuse majesté, il n'est de plus profond désir qui m'habite.

Thranduil : Pouvons-nous connaître vos noms et vos intentions ?

Alachnÿ : Mais c'est l'évidence même votre majesté. Je me nomme Alachnÿ, grand magicien sur mes terres et s'il m'est permis, paré d'une joie sans pareille à la pensée d'être enfin soumis à votre appréciation. Voici également l'elfe Nimïel que j'ai rencontré sur ma route et qui était animé d'un désir similaire. Pour vous servir votre grâce.

Olana, bien à l'abri des regards dans la salle d'eau se mordait le poing. Aïe ! L'affaire semblait se corser. Comment avait-il pu les rejoindre dans ce monde-ci ?

Thranduil : Quelle est cette chose ?

Le Roi désigna, une grosse boule de poil avec deux immenses yeux jaunes et une bouche hérissée d'une myriade de dents pointus :

Alachnÿ : Ceci est mon chat Matouba.

Thranduil : Un chat ?

Thranduil observa quelques secondes ce drôle d'animal dont les yeux jaunes lui faisait penser à deux grosses agates. Matouba découvrit ses quenottes en un rictus des plus engageants.

Il se détourna de l'animal avec dédain :

Thranduil : Quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitiez nous rencontrer ?

Alachnÿ : Eh bien, votre majesté, oserais-je vous poser une question ?

Thranduil : Faites, notre patience commence à s'émousser.

Alachnÿ : Pardonnez-moi Votre précieuse grâce.

Les manières un peu trop prononcées de ce magicien devenaient irritante.

Alachnÿ : Auriez-vous reçu ces derniers temps la visite d'un groupe d'humains, composé d'hommes, de femmes et d'une petite personne particulièrement détestable ?

Thranduil : Quel intérêt aurions-nous à vous apporter une réponse ?

Alachnÿ : Bien, tout porte à croire qu'à défaut de les avoir enfermés dans vos cachots, ils sont quelques parts sur vos terres. Voici la raison de ma venue en votre royaume Majesté. Je suis ici, pour eux. Je compte bien ramener ces vauriens avec moi et leur apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier un mage de mon importance.

Thranduil : **Il suffit !**

La voix forte du Roi, fit sursauter Olana :

Thranduil : Quelle folie de penser que vous pourriez dicter vos lois sur nos terres !

Alachnÿ : Cela n'était pas dans mes intentions noble Roi, bien au contraire, je pensais là soumettre à votre subtile délicatesse un problème d'importance. Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai froissé.

Malin comme un vieux singe, le magicien comprit immédiatement où était son intérêt. Là, dans la seconde, il valait mieux pour lui faire preuve d'humilité.

Nimïel, de toute évidence, comprenait que lui aussi devait faire preuve de discrétion, aussi se contenta-t-il d'admirer la pièce où il se trouvait, tout autant que les vêtements dont le Roi était pourvu. Bon sang, pensait-il, on ne m'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il avait un goût très sûr.

Thranduil : Pour votre gouverne, apprenez magicien, que les personnes recherchés sont nos invités et qu'à ce titre, il nous revient le droit de décider de leur sort, tout autant que le vôtre d'ailleurs.

Alachnÿ : Bien entendu, Sire. Je ne saurais contrarier pareille décision.

Thranduil : Nos invités sont libres d'aller et venir à leur convenance. Il vous ait permis d'avoir le même régime de faveurs pour autant que vous vous engagiez à en respecter les règles.

Alachnÿ : Nimïel et moi même nous y engageons sur l'honneur votre majesté.

Thranduil : Soit ! Luthïen, veuillez accompagnez ces personnes rejoindre leurs comparses.

Luthïen : Bien sûr Mon Seigneur !

_Thranduil : Gardez un œil sur ce magicien qui ne nous fait aucunement confiance._

_Luthïen : J'y pensais déjà Sire._

Le magicien et Nimïel s'abîmèrent en révérences toutes plus exagérées les unes que les autres.

Aussitôt sortit de la pièce, Olana se présenta devant le Roi :

Olana : Je vous en prie votre majesté ne le laissez pas me ramener dans mon monde.

Thranduil ressentit, de la peur chez elle. Cela le contraria fortement :

Thranduil : Ce magicien vous a-t-il fait le moindre mal ?

Olana : Non, mais nous lui avons emprunté son grimoire pour venir sur ces Terres et je crains sa colère. Je crains toute colère...je crains la colère…

Le roi s'approcha afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était évident qu'elle ressentait un très grand trouble. Son regard absent, s'abîmait dans de biens sombres pensées. Il lui parla doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et l'apaiser :

Thranduil : Personne n'osera s'opposer à ma volonté Dame Olana, pas même un magicien.

Olana : Est-ce vrai ?

Thranduil : Bien sûr, vous resterez avec moi.

Olana : Pour toujours ?

Elle leva des yeux implorants vers lui :

Thranduil : Si tel est votre souhait, il est mien aussi. Je vous ai attendu si longtemps...je ne vous laisserais plus partir _elen nin._

Olana : Alors c'est bien, oui c'est bien...

Resserrant son étreinte contre lui, ces paroles la calmèrent un peu, mais n'éteignit pas la peur qui s'était allumé dans son cœur.

Toutefois, les lèvres du Roi, elles, apaisèrent tout à fait ses dernières craintes. Il continua à la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent. Qu'avait-elle dû endurer par son passé pour ressentir pareil effroi ?

Les cicatrices abîmant son dos se présentèrent à ses yeux comme un rappel des tortures dont on l'avait infligé. Le décolleté de sa robe les laissait apparaître. Tendrement, son pouce les caressa tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Un petit soupir s'échappa de la gorge d'Olana alanguie et heureuse de se sentir enfin choyée.

Ces moments compensaient, à eux seuls, la souffrance que ces marques lui avaient causée.

Il resserra son étreinte lui offrant des mots réconfortants :

Thranduil : _Melethril nin, aniron._ (Mon amante, je te désire) _Mael pîn nin_.(mon petit plaisir)

Olana : C'est joli, que me dites-vous ?

Thranduil : Aucune étoile ne saurait rivaliser avec votre beauté jolie petite Olana.

Le regard qu'elle lui offrit lui fit presque mal. Cette innocence…

Leurs fronts se touchèrent et le souffle du roi trahit son impatience. Cette femme, torturée, bafouée, devenait sa priorité. Une ombre planait au dessus d'elle. Ce passé obscur, le roi se promit de le découvrir.

Et la détermination de ce monarque à la laver de ses mauvais souvenirs serait sans faille :

Thranduil : Je vais vous aimer à nouveau _mîr nin_ (mon trésor). Faire naître sur vos lèvres le sourire de la jouissance comble mon désir de vous faire mienne.

Olana : Oui mon roi. Je me donne à vous comme une fleur s'offre aux rayons du soleil.

Et avec le sourire, le roi cueillit sa fleur.

Et avec le sourire, Olana s'offrit à son soleil.

Le repas suivait son cours, dans la décontraction la plus totale. Chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote. Plus que jamais, en ce monde étranger, se raconter leurs souvenirs leur permettait de ne pas perdre pied.

Le lutin Mic mac venait de chiper deux trois babioles dans les cuisines, au nez et à la barbe d' Ëlnar, pas encore rompue aux manières peu recommandables de notre petite crapule, lorsqu'il aperçut, au loin dans le couloir, le magicien et sa bestiole.

Ni une ni deux, le lutin se mit à courir en direction de la salle des banquets aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, ce qui voulait dire mouliner un maximum.

Ce fut tout essoufflé qu'il se présenta devant ses amis, mais le temps de se reprendre, le moment de douce euphorie qui régnait encore dans la pièce se trouva très vite entaché par l'arrivée de ces deux nouveaux invités.

Devant eux, se dressait un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, Alachnÿ le magicien accompagné de sa carpette de chat parlant Matouba.

Jack : 'tain mec, qu'est ce tu fous là ?

Alachnÿ : **Mes amis** **!** Alors heureux de me voir ?

Opéca : Attendez, on va tout vous expliquer...

Aliénor : Ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Alachnÿ : Alors, vous chiez dans vos frocs là non ?

Matouba : Dans vos frocs, répéta l'animal en trottinant de curieuse façon.

Mic Mac ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du chat et s'élança sur l'animal. Esquivant cette attaque foireuse, le lutin s'affala comme une crêpe. Pour ne pas rester sur un échec, il cracha sur lui ce qui décupla la fureur de l'animal.

Passablement indisposé par ces deux phénomènes, Alachnÿ s'approcha et mit à chacun d'eux un formidable coup de pied au cul.

Soulagé par cet intermède il reprit la parole :

Alachnÿ : C'est votre jour de chance, mes pouvoirs ont été amoindris lorsque je suis passé dans ce monde.

Chacun repris un semblant de respiration et Mic Mac tourna ses petits yeux fouineurs vers Matouba :

Mic Mac : Des comptes vont s'régler.

Alachnÿ : A ta place, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de te lancer. Matouba n'est peut être pas dans les mêmes dispositions que moi.

Le lutin marmonna :

Mic mac : Ton tour viendra. Margoulin.

Alachnÿ : Dites-moi, **mes amis**, qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à venir dans ce monde d'Heroic Fantasy ?

Aliénor : C'est une longue histoire...

Alachnÿ : Que vous allez vous empresser de me raconter... en me servant une coupe de ce délicieux breuvage.

Mic mac : Et pourquoi qu'on gaspillerait c'pinard pour toi ?

Alachnÿ : Parce que je viens de vous dire que mes pouvoirs avaient été amoindris, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient disparus.

Aussitôt, le lutin se précipita et remplis une pleine coupe qu'il tendit au magicien :

Alachnÿ : Sage décision. Hum délicieux ce vin. Bon, allez-y à présent, je vous écoute.

Opéca, se chargea, avec son vocabulaire imagée de raconter toute l'affaire. L'attention du magicien était à son comble.

Là dessus et comme pour ajouter un peu de magie à ce tableau idyllique, Légolas fit son entrée accompagné d'un autre elfe. Tout à fait différent des elfes sylvestres, ce dernier, habillé avec un raffinement particulier doublé d'un goût certain, avançait avec la grâce d'un danseur étoile tout en scrutant l'assemblée qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Légolas : Une supposition : vous êtes en relation avec cet elfe ?

Opéca : Bien dit beau blond. Je vais être en étroite relation d'ici deux secondes.

Légolas leva les yeux au ciel :

Légolas : Pourquoi ai-je poser la question ! Tâchez de faire honneur à l'hospitalité du Roi.

Sur cette recommandation, il quitta la salle.

Chaperon rose : Bonjour bel elfe. Pourriez-vous m'offrir votre gland ? Euh, un peu de votre temps voulais-je dire, afin que nous fassions un peu plus connaissance ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Nimïel, Aliénor se redressa, un peu trop brusquement. Son verre se renversa sur la nappe. Ëlnar fronça les sourcils forts courroucés. L'elfe apportait la suite du repas et son calme légendaire s'écorna quelque peu. Déjà, il pensait à la façon d'ôter cette vilaine tâche. Bon sang, ces humains étaient vraiment dépourvus d'éducation, quand à cet ellon...

Nimïel lui semblait étrange. Grand, de longs cheveux châtains aux tons chauds, un visage ovale où deux yeux d'un gris acier soutenaient avec un éclair d'humour les regards curieux. Différent des elfes sylvains, ce personnage, habillé comme un seigneur l'intriguait, tout comme sa facilité à user de diplomatie. Il s'approcha d'Ëlnar en s'inclinant fort respectueusement :

Nimïel : Il ne sera pas dit que ce délicieux repas s'achève sur une fausse note. Je m'engage à me rendre dès demain, que dis-je, dès l'aube Monsieur, au village le plus proche afin de faire confectionner, dans la plus noble étoffe, une nouvelle nappe et vous faire ainsi oublier ce fâcheux incident. Je requiers toute votre indulgence.

Aliénor observait son ami en riant sous cape :

Ëlnar : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ...

Nimïel : Nimïel, _nerr guïrrin_ !(Pour vous servir).

L'intendant haussa un sourcil :

Ëlnar : Quel langage parlez-vous ?

Nimïel : Je crains fort que nous ne nous comprenions pas à ce niveau. Je parle le _Dërrenn._ Nous ne venons pas du même monde mon ami. Malgré nos oreilles et nos longs cheveux, nos points communs s'arrêtent là.

Ëlnar : Serait-il offensant pour vous de m'énumérer quelques différences notoires vous concernant ?

Nimïel : Point du tout mon ami. Nous sommes des artistes dans l'âme. Tout ce qui touche aux arts est maîtrisé à la perfection par notre peuple. Chants, poésie, peinture, danse...Nous sommes passés maîtres dans l'art de la diplomatie et prenons un soin tout particulier à nous présenter dans les règles de l'art. C'est à dire en nommant nos aïeux et leurs hauts faits ce qui nous prend un temps considérable.

Jack : Evite de lui poser des questions sur sa famille où tes dix prochaines années vont y passer.

Nimïel : Toujours aussi direct mon ami.

Aliénor : Tu es surtout un fieffé coquin doublé d'un séducteur hors norme.

Nimïel : C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais ma chère.

Sur cette dernière parole, tout le monde s'approcha de Nimïel :

Nimïel : Et bien que voici un accueil des plus charmants. Oh, je remarque ici quelques beautés dont il me plairait de vanter le charme, mais la nuit n'y suffirait pas.

Sur ce il s'inclina devant une Opéca en fusion, un Chaperon rose frémissant et fit un baise main à Amélie qui perdit sa morosité pour lui offrir un large sourire que sa seule quenotte égayait :

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, c'est t'y qu'tu sais parler aux femmes toi !

L'elfe offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et aperçut prince charmant :

Nimïel : Vous avez là un jabot d'une splendeur inouïe. Cette dentelle, est un petit miracle à elle seule.

Gabriel : Voulez-vous garder vos appréciations pour vous ? Voici un mot qu'il ne faut pas lâcher à la légère.

Nimïel : Vous m'en voyez contrit archange, au point que je ne m'abaisse sous vos yeux à faire amende honorable dans la seconde.

Prince charmant : Oh mon ami, que voici enfin des manières de bon goût dans cet océan de noirceur. Je remarque que vos yeux n'ont pas qu'une fonction primaire mais également une capacité à différencier le beau du commun. Ainsi, cette dentelle arachnéenne et fichtrement bien travaillée je vous l'accorde, a fait mouche.

Nimïel : Je me sens en adéquation avec cette pensée mon cher. Comment ne pas apprécier ce genre de petit trésor.

Jack : On dirait deux gonzesses ! C'est pas fini de parler chiffon ?

Prince charmant : Pour une fois que l'élégance rencontre la compréhension, vous n'oseriez pas y mettre un veto.

Opéca : Juste une question, c'est qui l'élégance ?

Prince charmant : Cette question !

Opéca : Un conseil Nimïel change de trottoir.

Ce dernier se mit à rire :

Nimïel : Je pense avoir bien fait de venir.

Aliénor: Tiens d'ailleurs à ce propos, que fais-tu dans les parages ?

Nimïel : Eh bien j'ai été mis à mal par d'horribles créatures à l'orée de cette étrange forêt et l'elfe qui m'accompagnait tout à l'heure, à eu l'extrême bonté de me sortir de ce sale guêpier. J'ai bien tenté de faire une rapide présentation de ma lignée, mais il n'en eut cure. Tout à fait surprenant !

Aliénor : Oui mais que faisais-tu à rôder autour de cette forêt ?

Nimïel : Je souhaitais rencontrer le roi Trandhuil dont on m'a vanté la plus grande élégance, aussi ai-je dirigé mes pas chez le magicien Alachnÿ qui m'a tout naturellement proposé de l'accompagner.

Alachnÿ : Vous voyez que je peux être tout à fait charmant lorsque je suis de bonne composition. Encore faut-il que l'on ne vienne pas me chier dans les chausses.

Prince Charmant : C'est un fait qu'il faudrait, une bonne fois pour toute faire entrer dans ces misérables caboches embrumées. Je ne cesse de le répéter à qui veut bien l'entendre, mais l'on ne m'accorde jamais le moindre crédit.

Mic Mac : Traître !

Jack : Ouais, un enfoiré de première.

Opéca : Laissez ce pignouf à sa médiocrité.

Mic Mac : Bien parlé frangine.

Nimïel : Ceci dit, où se trouve Dame Olana ? N'est-elle pas avec vous ? Il aurait été plaisant pour moi de rencontrer cette splendeur.

Aliénor : Si, mais comment dire...

Chaperon Rose : Notre amie s'est pris les pieds dans un piège répondant au doux nom de Majesté Thranduil.

Nimïel : Pardon ?

Opéca : Ouais, un sacré chaud lapin ce Roi. Un royal baiseur quoi !

A ces mots, Prince charmant cracha son verre de vin qu'il avait eu l'imprudence de porter à ses lèvres. Il aurait été plus simple d'attendre la fin de la répartie d'Opéca.

Prince charmant : Mais vous êtes folle ? Si jamais ces propos arrivaient aux oreilles du roi, on ne donnerait pas cher de notre peau.

Mic Mac : Toujours à protéger tes arrières prinçouille ? Finalement, peut t'importe c'qui pourrait nous arriver.

Jack : Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Tu vois Nimïel, on dirait pas quand tu le vois comme çà au premier abord avec sa couronne, sa traine et toutes ces conneries royales mais 'tain mec, c'est un cas.

Nimïel : Par exemple ! Je demande à voir çà.

Comme si ses désirs avaient été entendus, nos deux tourtereaux avançaient droit sur eux. Lui, un manteau en panne de velours bordeaux ornés de broderies de fil d'or le tout maintenu par une broche d'argent sertit d'un rubis, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant à chacun de ses pas.

Elle, robe d'organza vert pâle aussi légère qu'une plume de cygne , la poitrine gonflée d'amour, les lèvres rougies par les mordillement des assauts royaux, les yeux brillants d'excitation et un semblant de chignon fait à la hâte, d'où s'échappait quelques mèches folles. La passion les rendaient beaux, voire magnifiques.

Curieux, Trandhuil aperçut Nimïel avec lequel il n'avait eu aucun échange. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le regard perçant, il s'approcha :

Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vous poser une question tout à l'heure, le magicien ayant accaparé toute notre attention. Venez-vous du même monde que Dame Olana ?

La question avait été posée avec un ton sec devant un Nimïel au comble de l'étonnement :

Nimïel : Non Sire, je ne viens pas du même endroit que mes amis. Ma terre natale comporte beaucoup de peuples différents dont des elfes comme moi, aguerris dans divers arts comme la peinture, le chant, la danse, la poésie...

Permettez-moi de rajouter une vérité criante vous concernant, on ne m'avait point menti quand à votre élégance votre Altesse Royale. Votre réputation vous précède.

Thranduil : Et de qu'elle ordre est-elle je vous prie ?

Nimïel : La meilleure qui se puisse exister votre Majesté. Je suis moi même au comble du ravissement devant votre splendeur ! Si j'osais, je me prosternerais devant vous discourant sans cesse du bon goût caractérisant votre royale personne.

Le roi plissa légèrement ses yeux comme pour jauger cet elfe un peu trop flatteur et cette mimique fit sourire Olana.

Opéca et Chaperon rose ouvraient de grands yeux tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle se mette d'accord sur quelque chose, mais là, c'est de concert qu'elles chuchotaient ces quelques mots :

Opéca et Chaperon rose en cœur : Qu'il est beau !

Bien entendu, le lutin ricana bêtement ce qui attira l'attention royale :

Thranduil : Qu' a-t-il ce nain ?

Mic mac : J'suis pas un nain mais un lutin.

Thranduil : Tu seras ce qu'il me plaira de croire.

Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction et le lutin prit son ton boudeur en allant tout de même chercher protection auprès de Jack. On ne savait jamais. Ses petites miches, il voulait les garder intactes.

Olana ondula plus qu'elle ne marcha en direction du roi, qui l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de l'admirer, abandonna son air revêche.

Olana : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne Sire.

Thranduil se saisit de son poignée et s'inclina ce qui fit enrager les deux poules folles qui n'arrêtaient pas de baver d'admiration.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait afin de donner ses ordres pour le banquet du soir, Opéca et chaperon rose s'approchèrent d'Olana. Il y avait là, deux trois questions la concernant qui ne pouvaient rester en souffrance :

Opéca : Alors te voilà toi.

Chaperon rose : Oui, viens par là, tu dois **absolument** répondre à mes questions, sinon, je sens que je vais faire un malaise. Il a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ? Il embrasse bien ? Il est blond partout ? Il t'a fait des trucs spéciaux ? Je veux tout savoir.

Opéca : Ouais lâche la sauce parce que là on à la mayonnaise tellement montée qu'elle va tourner !

Chaperon rose : Et n'oublie aucun détails hein ?

Olana : Ce que je vis est unique, oh si vous saviez.

Opéca : Ben justement on sait rien alors parle.

Olana : Je ne peux trahir sa confiance, cela ne serait pas correct.

Opéca : Ah ouais ?

Olana : N'insiste pas je t'en prie !

Aliénor s'approcha des deux péronnelles en posant ses mains sur leurs nuques :

Aliénor : Besoin d'une bonne correction ?

Opéca : Ca va maman, on se calme.

Olana ne semblait plus toucher terre :

Olana : Si le paradis existe ici, je dois certainement y être.

Le roi lui lança un regard l'enjoignant à le rejoindre. La belle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparait du Roi à petits pas rapides.

Tout deux quittèrent la pièce sous les regards envieux des deux poulettes en folie.

Chaperon Rose : Non mais tu as vu comme elle s'est dirigée vers lui ? Pour un peu elle courrait...

Opéca : Et alors ? Moi j'y s'rais aller à plat ventre s'il me l'avait d'mandé.

Chaperon Rose : Bien évidemment...En tout les cas, je ne serais jamais prête à perdre ma fierté pour tout individu, qui en porte une paire.

Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Même si la paire en question valait son pesant d'or ?

Chaperon Rose : Cela voudrait-il signifier magicien que la vôtre présenterait un quelconque intérêt ?

Alachnÿ : Je préfère laisser libre court à votre imagination ma mignonnette.

Chaperon Rose : C'est cela. Toutefois, la mienne à ses limites. Surtout concernant un magicien, excusez du peu.

Alachnÿ : Dommage. Voici une révélation qu'il m'aurait plus que vous vérifiassiez par vous même.

Amélie : Arrête t'y donc de causer savant et vin t' j'ter un verre derrière ta grosse barbe.

Alachnÿ : Enfin une bonne parole.

Gabriel : Magicien, tout porte à croire que votre venue risque à plus ou moins long terme de semer la zizanie dans cette communauté fragile. Par conséquent, je vous **enjoins **à vous tenir **tranquille ! Nous sommes nous bien compris ?**

Alachnÿ : Inutile de hausser le ton de la voix avec moi **Gabriel.**

Alors que l'archange détournait le regard d'un air hautain qui ravissait tant ses admiratrices, Mic Mac ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un petit doigt d'honneur à Matouba lequel siffla entre ses moustaches. Sans doute était-ce là un quelconque juron à la mode féline...

Pendant ce temps, le magicien, très observateur, avait consciencieusement enregistré toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il prit la décision de mettre son grain de sel dans ce charmant tableau et de faire en sorte que l'on se souvienne très longtemps de son passage en ce royaume.

Matouba, connaissant bien son maître s'approcha de lui :

Matouba : Allons-nous faire des choses peu recommandables, où n'allons-nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Voyons Matouba tu me connais ! Je vais mettre ce royaume à feu et à sang. Peut être devrions- nous même commencer par ce Roi un peu trop pédant à mon goût. J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait très proche de Dame Olana.

Matouba : Est-ce vrai, où n'est-ce pas vrai ?

Alachnÿ : Ce qui va se révéler encore plus vrai, c'est un rapprochement des plus intenses entre nos deux amants !

Matouba : Ferons-nous les galettes, où ne les ferons-nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Nous allons, nous allons !

Il va sans dire que les conciliabules entre ces deux énergumènes, finirent par attirer l'attention d'Aliénor.

Se doutant qu'il préparait sa revanche, il fallait de toute urgence l'en dissuader. Humblement, la jeune femme plaida la cause de ses compagnons en arguant tous les regrets les assaillants.

Il était bien évident que ce personnage ne s'en laisserait pas conter. Aussi prit-il quelques secondes pour faire connaître sa décision, histoire de faire monter la sauce, puis il se tourna triomphant vers un auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres :

Alachnÿ : Fort bien. Pour vous **mes amis**, je serais magnanime et m'engage à faire une exception.

Le **mes amis**, ne laissait rien présager de bon. L'histoire allait me donner raison !


	8. Chapter 8 De l'amour à la colère

La situation se met en place et les événements s'accélèrent. La fin du chapitre apporte de nouveaux éléments.

Ils laisseront présager de la suite de l'aventure…

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_De l'Amour à la Colère _**

Repus d'amour, allongés sur le lit, Thranduil et Olana, laissaient une douce langueur envahir leurs corps soudés. Les yeux clos, prête à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, Olana ne lâchait pas pour autant son Roi. Le sentir contre elle la rassurait.

Thranduil, ressentait également le manque de cette femme comme une conséquence des douleurs qui avaient été sienne. Il lui faudrait bien, à un moment où à un autre, rompre la loi de ce silence dont elle s'était enveloppée, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre possibilité d'accéder à cette partie de sa vie.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de lui laisser acquérir la confiance dont elle manquait. Quelles qu'aient pu être ses blessures, elles étaient loin d'être cicatrisées. Déterminé à en connaitre l'origine, il se promit de l'encourager à s'en confesser. Cette noirceur devrait, tôt ou tard surgir des tréfonds de cette âme meurtrie.

Porter la main sur une femme n'était pas un acte ordinaire. Encore moins chez les elfes qui haïssait toute forme de violence envers le féminin. Pour ces êtres dotés d'un respect confinant à la perfection, faire souffrir intentionnellement un être sans défense relevait d'un crime.

Imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, un homme lever la main sur cette femme le répugnait littéralement.

Pourtant, elle avait souffert dans sa chair, subissant la morsure d'un fouet avec toute l'horreur qu'un tel moment avait dû provoquer. Cette horrible pensée provoqua un frisson sur son corps qu'il tenta de maitriser au mieux.

Cet être de chair et de sang, ni aucun autre innocent soumis à la vindicte d'un tyran, ne méritait pareil châtiment. Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, ses mains caressèrent ces marques blanches, infamies inscrites à tout jamais sur ce corps fragile. Chaudes et douces, elles offrirent un réel réconfort à celle dont ces preuves d'amour ressemblaient à des offrandes. Gémissant telle une enfant, elle recueillait cet amour comme un don.

Pourtant, alors qu'il caressait ses longs cheveux soyeux, Thranduil se sentit obligé de rompre ce moment pour annoncer une nouvelle qu'il lui devinerait pénible :

Trandhuil : Dame Olana, je vais devoir m'absenter durant quelques temps. Une affaire d'importance va m'éloigner de vos bras. Bien qu'étant pénible de devoir vous quitter, je dois me plier à mon devoir, je ne puis le remettre à plus tard.

Olana : Vraiment ?

Trandhuil : Hélas, oui ! Vous pourriez retrouver vos...amis et patientez le temps de mon retour. Il est entendu que vous ne devrez pas quitter ce palais. Trop de dangers rôdent à l'extérieur.

Olana : Serez-vous absent longtemps ?

Thranduil : Je ne puis vous répondre avec exactitude, mais je me hâterais pour vous retrouver _elen nin._

Olana : Vous allez me manquer mon roi.

Thranduil : Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus intenses Ma Dame.

Olana : Soit, si vous l'affirmez.

Son regard se voila. Une ombre de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Il crut même entrevoir de la peur.

Trandhuil : Que se passe-t-il ?

Olana : Ce n'est rien Sire... Aurez-vous une pensée pour moi durant votre voyage ?

Thranduil : Une seule ? Elles seront nombreuses et impétueuses _mîr nin_.(mon trésor)

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Thranduil ne lui pose une question :

Trandhuil : Vous savez combien il m'en coûte de vous laisser ? Il existe tant de dangers hors de ces cavernes... Ce serait folie de vous emmener avec moi.

Olana : Des dangers, il en existe tout autant dans mon monde. Le maniement des armes à fait partie de mon éducation. Je ne crains pas le danger mais la solitude...

Thranduil : Sombres sont parfois vos pensées ma Dame.

Olana : Comme les vôtres Sire.

Thranduil : M'en confierez-vous un jour la teneur ?

Olana : Les mauvais souvenirs sont parfois à ranger dans un coin de votre âme et les oublier n'en est que mieux.

Thranduil : Est-ce une si lourde peine qu'elle n'entache ainsi un cœur si pur ?

Olana : Le votre a-t-il gardé sa pureté ?

Thranduil : Me répondrez-vous toujours par une question ? Voici une façon fort habile de déjouer mes interrogations.

Son index se promena sur la joue de la jeune femme dont les yeux reflétaient une certaine lassitude :

Thranduil : Quel maux sont les vôtres Ma Dame ?

Allongés face à face, le roi caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Olana, laquelle soupirait, rongée par l'envie de lui dévoiler le drame qui la poursuivrait sans doute pour le restant de ses jours et la nécessité de taire un passé peu glorieux.

Sentant qu'il était préférable de ne pas insister, le roi se promit de faire toute la lumière sur ce mystère lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

Thranduil : Comment appelle-t-on quelqu'un qui vous est cher dans votre monde ?

Olana répondit instantanément :

Olana : Mon ange ! Ce sont des êtres purs, divins, et incorruptibles...

Trandhuil : C'est un nom très doux. Ainsi vous nommerais-je.

Il était inutile de la brusquer, les confidences viendraient en temps voulu. Il se contenta de déposer un doux baiser sur son front :

Trandhuil : Je serais très vite de retour. Dormez maintenant et rêvez mon ange.

Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient les ténèbres. Trandhuil dû, à regret, quitter sa couche royale, non sans avoir admiré une dernière fois ce joli corps aux courbes sensuelles, qu'il recouvrit du drap sans tarder.

Il lui serait pénible de s'éloigner d'elle. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il fut tenter, l'espace d'un instant de lui faire l'amour une dernière fois avant son départ, mais il savait que ce serait encore plus pénible pour elle, aussi préféra-t-il sortir de la chambre afin de retrouver son fils Legolas et Tauriel qui l'attendaient déjà :

Légolas : _Eldorie ada (bonjour père). Pouvons-nous partir ?_

Trandhuil : _Oui, hâtons nous !_

Tauriel lança un regard vers le couloir menant vers les appartements royaux. Jalouse, elle s'interrogeait sur la soudaine passion de son roi pour cette étrangère, dont elle se méfiait ouvertement :

Tauriel : _La laisserez-vous seule sans la moindre surveillance ? Qui sait..._

Trandhuil : ASSEZ_ Tauriel !_

L'ordre fut sec, sans autre option qu'une parfaite obéissance. L'elfe rousse s'inclina devant son Roi avant de se mettre en selle.

Légolas : _Soyez indulgent ada (père)._

Thranduil : _Ion nin, (mon fils), je ne le suis que trop ! Tauriel est jeune, fougueuse, elle doit comprendre où est sa place. Allons cher fils, mettons nous en route. Pars rejoindre Luthïen, je vais donner des ordres pour les soins de Moose._

Le cheval du Roi attendait son maître aux écuries. Après les dernières recommandations adressées au palefrenier, Thranduil se mit en selle et franchit le pont qui surplombait la rivière s'écoulant devant l'entrée du palais.

Etait-ce l'instinct, où le vide ressentit ? Toujours est-il qu'Olana s'éveilla lentement et se dressant sur le lit, s'aperçut bien vite que Trandhuil venait de la quitter. Elle revêtit, à la hâte, une robe légère, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sortit de la pièce.

Le voir s'éloigner avec ses soldats n'était pas préjudiciable. Cela, elle le pouvait encore.

Sa déception fut grande de ne pas l'apercevoir. Sans doute était-il déjà partit au devant des siens. Déçue, elle fit demi-tour.

Curieusement les gardes en poste s'inclinaient sur son passage. Pourquoi me manifester ces marques de déférence, pensait-elle ?

Pour ne pas les froisser, elle s'inclina poliment se demandant si elle devrait agir ainsi avec tous les gens du palais. Si tel était le cas, elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter à faire des courbettes.

Une voix suave où perçait un léger amusement se fit entendre dans son dos :

Thranduil : Vous voici bien respectueuse envers mes gardes Dame Olana.

Surprise, elle fit volte face. Il se tenait devant elle droit, fier dans sa tenue de voyage. Un long manteau bleu roi sur un pantalon de coton bleu. Une chemise blanche avec un col haut parachevait sa tenue.

Adossé contre l'une des colonnes de l'entrée du palais, il la fixait affichant un sourire énigmatique.

Elle rougit de honte. Bien sûr, comment avait elle pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'on la saluerait ainsi. Thranduil se rapprocha. Il se trouvait si près…

Son souffle chaud la rendait frémissante. Pourtant, il lui fallait tenir son rang. Belle, si joliment décoiffée, le regard éperdu les lèvres tremblantes... Comment aurait-il pu résister plus longtemps ?

D'un geste, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux ayant eue l'impudence de masquer sa joue. A cet instant, elle se serait bien jetée dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers, mais il lui fallait renoncer à ce joli rêve.

Le Roi ne devait, en aucun cas, être placé en mauvaise posture.

Olana : Auriez- vous oublié quelque chose Mon Seigneur ?

Thranduil : En effet. Vous !

Olana : Voulez-vous dire que je peux vous accompagner ?

Thranduil : Sauf si vous n'en ressentez pas l'envie.

Olana : Cela ne sera jamais le cas.

Thranduil : Jamais ? Vous êtes bien sûre de votre décision noble Dame.

Olana : Un trait de mon caractère dont je suis fière. Il me faut rentrer et préparer quelques affaires...

Thranduil : N'ayez crainte, lorsque le Roi décide le Roi agit en conséquence.

Olana : C'est ce que je constate. Je m'en remets donc à vos bons soins.

Le petit sourire espiègle que Thranduil lui offrit suffit à la mettre en émoi. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard vers sa gorge palpitante, son sourire s'accentua. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa poitrine et aperçut, sous le fin tissu de sa robe, ses tétons poindre sous l'effet du désir provoqué par la voix suave du monarque. Elle piqua un fard mémorable.

Thranduil : Il fait un peu frais ce matin, nous vous conseillons d'accepter notre manteau jusqu'à vos appartements.

Olana : En effet votre majesté. C'est très aimable de votre part.

La laisser derrière lui, n'était plus possible, il le sentait. Ce que ne savaient pas les amis d'Olana, c'est qu'eux aussi devraient partir, le roi n'ayant aucune envie de les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes dans son palais.

Même si le roi souhaitait partir dans la plus grande discrétion, Opéca n'avait pas manqué d'avertir ses amis que sa majesté avait enfin déserté les lieux :

Opéca : Enfin ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

La joie fut de courte durée, car soudain, surgit de nulle part, un bel elfe en armure aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, (curieusement courts, fait rarissime chez un elfe) et aux yeux d'un bleu outremer, se présenta à eux un sourire aux lèvres :

Elfe : Il vous faudra remettre cela à plus tard, le Roi à ordonné que vous soyez du voyage. Personnellement, je ne suis pas convaincu de son intérêt à vous traîner derrière nous, mais ce que le Roi veut...

Chaperon rose : Le roi l'obtient, oui çà commence à faire un moment que nous l'avons compris mon bellâtre. Vous ais-je dis combien cette armure vous sied à ravir ?

Les narines de Chaperon rose frémissaient tandis qu'Opéca commençait à fulminer :

Opéca : Cà y est ? On fait son marché ?

Chaperon rose : Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est folle. Bon je suis prête à vous suivre où vous voulez bel ange.

S'ensuivit une déconvenue des plus cuisante, car à cet instant là, une procession de sept ânes trottinait l'air tranquille :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elfe : Cela ? Mais vos montures bien entendu. Sur ordre de notre bon Roi ! (Il avait un sourire ravageur sur son visage)

Jack : Quel enfoiré !

Elfe : Veuillez garder un langage correct si vous ne souhaitez pas encourir ma colère.

Chaperon rose : Oh moi je veux bien vous mettre en colère ... et ... pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir droit à une bonne fessée ?

L'elfe se tourna légèrement, son regard se fit très intense :

Chaperon rose : Ceci dit, je promets de me laisser...**faire. **Je peux être si **docile**…

Elle appuya nettement sur ces mots comme pour apporter du poids à son argument. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'elfe s'approcha d'un jeune soldat. Tout deux s'entretinrent quelques secondes. Le garde s'approcha de Chaperon Rose :

Elfe : Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Chaperon rose : Ma robe courte va être, je pense, un tantinet inconvenante pour ...chevaucher. Dois-je tout de même me hisser ?

Sur ces paroles, accompagnées d'un sourire ravageur, elle plaça son petit peton dans l'étrier. Ecartant les cuisses pour enjamber le dos de l'animal, l'elfe crut voir une percée de Valinor. A quelques dizaines de centimètres, son regard fut mis au supplice. Un petit triangle de satin noir se découvrit. Une onde de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et ses yeux se rétrécirent devenant presque une fente. D'une enjambée, l'elfe aux cheveux courts s'approcha d'elle, jetant sa cape sur ses parties intimes :

Elfe : Est-ce que la pudeur est une notion connue de votre peuple ?

Chaperon rose : Mais bien sûr _cara mia_, sauf de moi.

Là dessus elle éperonna son âne qui tout émoustillé lui aussi, se mit à trottiner allègrement.

Au passage, elle ne manqua de lancer quelques mots à sa rivale Opéca :

Chaperon rose : En voilà un qui ne tardera pas à venir butiner ma jolie fleur.

Opéca : Pouillasse !

Chaperon rose : Je ne lui donne pas jusqu'à ce soir pour entrer dans la place forte.

Le rire de la jeune femme résonna dans l'air comme un chant d'oiseau.

Le roi avait également prévu un transport de choix pour Amélie. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir un élan gigantesque qui mâchouillait tranquillement un brin d'herbe en se posant la question de savoir par quel côté il allait venir à bout de ce curieux chargement.

Un jeune elfe tout mignon s'approcha d'Amélie et présenta devant l'animal une marche en bois, pensant que cela lui serait d'un quelconque secours.

Toutefois, l'animal, dans sa bonne grosse tête d'élan aussi bien faite que celle de son comparse Moose, se prit à penser que décidément à bien y réfléchir, il était tout à fait hors de question que cette...chose grimpasse sur son dos.

Aussi attendit-il, le gredin, qu'Amélie commence son ascension pour se cabrer.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour venir en aide à l'elfe qui entrevoyait déjà la catastrophe, le brave soldat se vautra dans les grandes largeurs par terre avec en prime une Amélie toute à la joie d'éblouir le reste de la troupe avec un bon gros panti de coton blanc agrémenté de fleurs printanières.

On ne vit plus que deux bras et deux jambes gesticuler dans l'air frais du matin. Opéca, qu'une crise de fou rire avait cloué au sol se mit à hoqueter :

Opéca : Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte.

Jack les larmes aux yeux n'en pouvait plus de contenir ce rire destructeur. Bref tout le monde se fendait la poire à qui mieux mieux. Les quelques elfes faisant partis du convoi et n'ayant rien manqués de la scène rirent également aux éclats ce qui, avouons- le, ne s'était pas produit depuis pas mal de temps. Un pur bonheur !

Amélie fini tout de même par rouler sur le côté afin de libérer l'elfe de ses nombreux jupons et autres dentelles. Vexé comme un pou, il se releva et tenta de faire amende honorable en époussetant ses vêtements :

Mic mac : Ah ! L'enclume !

Chaperon rose venait de faire demi-tour et se sentit dans l'obligation d'apporter un peu de réconfort à notre pauvre ami. Tout à sa joie de faire une bonne action, elle descendit de son âne et s'approcha du soldat. Sortant un petit carré de soie faisant office de mouchoir, elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre sur le visage rougit par le véritable tsunami de sa chute, puis alors que personne ne la remarquait, elle jeta un regard sur l'entrejambe de l'elfe en souriant :

Chaperon rose : Heureusement que ton charmant petit arbrisseau n'a pas souffert, cela aurait été regrettable. Oh, mais... oui, que voici une jolie protubérance !

Continuant à discourir, la main de notre chaperon tenta une approche vers le petit bout d'elfe convoité avec tant d'intérêt, lorsque celui aux cheveux courts ayant observé son manège s'approcha d'elle en lui murmurant d'un ton sec :

Capitaine : Veuillez laisser ce soldat en paix et la prochaine fois, tâchez de trouver une personne à la hauteur de vos exigences.

Ce faisant, il lui prit son poignet, déposa un baiser qui se termina par une légère morsure. Ce fut comme une révélation pour notre gourgandine.

Souriant d'un air féroce, elle dégaina l'arme fatale, son petit bout de langue rose qui fit rire aux éclats le capitaine :

Capitaine : Je suis certain que vous penserez plus facilement à moi durant votre voyage. Me tromperais-je ?

Chaperon Rose : Que nenni bel elfe. Il semblerait que vos arguments aient de quoi tenir la route.

Capitaine : Les vôtres ne sont pas en reste non plus. Que diriez-vous d'en discuter en privé un peu plus tard dans la soirée ? Sans doute aurions-nous beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre mutuellement.

Chaperon rose : Voici une idée des plus plaisantes. Il me serait tout à fait agréable de débattre avec un interlocuteur aussi avisé.

Capitaine : Fort bien, alors disons-nous à plus tard Gente Dame ?

Chaperon Rose : Comme il me tarde d'être à ce soir.

Elle récupéra sa main où la marque des dents avait laissé une bien belle empreinte et reprit sa position sur l'âne. Une fois de plus, la belle prit un temps infini pour se hisser sur le dos de l'âne. Le temps de montrer, une fois de plus, son intimité gainée de noir. La main du capitaine se positionna sur la partie de son anatomie mise à mal par Chaperon Rose, le pressant de revenir à une plus noble dimension.

L'ellon prit également soin de poser sa cape, d'un geste teinté, à la fois de rage et de désir, sur les jambes de cette dévergondée.

Elle était vraiment différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer dans les maisons de joie de Lacville.

Plus racée, avec un esprit éclairé, il était certain qu'elle aurait eu son moment de gloire chez les filles de Madame Lavaire. Il se promit de l'avoir à l'œil et d'éviter, de se la faire ravir par quelques manants attirés par ses provocations.

Comme aurait aimé le proclamer Chaperon elle-même, il venait de mettre une stock-option sur ce joli petit lot et personne ne devrait s'en approcher…

Prince Charmant, lui, n'avait rien manqué du spectacle et comme à son habitude il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est d'une perversité à faire rougir une armée de démons.

Ils trottèrent longtemps, empruntant un chemin sinueux à l'intérieur de cette forêt sombre et mystérieuse.

Les elfes savaient exactement où calquer leurs pas tout autant que les sabots de leurs montures. Le peu de clarté avait de quoi faire frémir les voyageurs. Les elfes, eux, s'y étaient habitués.

Quelque part, le roi s'accommodait très bien de la présence de ces maudites araignées. Vivre en autarcie lui convenait fort bien, tout comme cela avait convenu à son père le roi Oropher. Ce monarque n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres peuples. Lorsqu'il y était obligé, c'était vraiment contraint et forcé, soit pour aller au combat, soit pour traiter des affaires d'importance où le bien être de ses gens était placé en avant des compromis.

Enfin, ils sortirent de ces bois et le soleil fit du bien autant aux êtres qu'aux âmes. Le paysage devenait plus sec. De longues bruyères jaunâtres balayées par un vent chaud ressemblaient à un océan jaune paille. Le roi, en tête du cortège avait pris soin de placer Olana à sa droite de sorte qu'ils puissent converser en toute quiétude.

Thranduil observait attentivement la jeune femme à la dérobée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un voyage ne lui avait paru aussi plaisant.

Elle se tenait là, tout près et si sage…

Cette détermination à plaire en tout point à sa majesté flattait son égo. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans le simple but de lui être agréable. Taire sa personnalité pour se plier aux moindres désirs du roi, lui soutirer un peu de son attention, n'était pas dans ses prérogatives.

Venant d'elle, cela prenait un tout autre sens. Il la sentait véritablement investit d'une volonté de se rapprocher de lui, de connaître jusqu'à ses pensées les plus intimes.

Toute attentionnée à admirer le paysage, il l'observait à la dérobée, prenant soin de guetter la moindre traîtrise où propension à lui jouer la comédie, mais il n'en était rien. Son visage ne reflétait qu'une réelle joie enfantine si attendrissante, qu'il se sentait presque serein.

Enfin un élément féminin qui n'en voulait pas uniquement à sa personne physique. C'était à la fois, étrange et à la fois…reposant.

Tout à coup, il ne se sentait plus en représentation perpétuelle, mais simplement en compagnie et cela changeait tout.

Tout à sa réflexion, il se mit à la détailler discrètement. Ses vêtements de voyage lui allaient à la perfection. Elle avait refusé le vêtement traditionnel des elfines pour monter à savoir, un pantalon de lin noir et une tunique longue en velours pourpre.

A la place, elle avait revêtu une longue robe de velours d'un rouge vermillon d'où s'échappait une sous chemise de voile transparente, apportant une touche délicatement féminine à ce curieux ensemble.

Etonné, il remarqua avec une certaine admiration, que cela ne lui posait aucun problème pour se tenir sur sa monture. Bien au contraire. Elle avait adopté une curieuse posture sur son étalon. Un de ses pieds reposait bien sur un étrier tandis que l'autre jambe était repliée et passée par-dessus le pommeau de sa selle.

Les gens du roi l'avait observé avec une vive curiosité et finalement avait trouvé beaucoup de charme à cette position peu conventionnelle chez les elleths. D'où provenait cette curieuse dame avec de si étranges manières ?

Olana suscitait beaucoup d'intérêts, à commencer par celle du roi :

Thranduil : Est-ce ainsi que les Dames de la cour se tiennent à cheval dans votre monde ?

Olana se tourna vers lui un sourire discret sur les lèvres :

Olana : Assurément votre majesté. Depuis très longtemps, les Dames montaient comme les hommes. Toutefois, c'était à la fois disgracieux et fort inconvenant, voilà pourquoi elles ont appris à monter en amazone. Cela nom provient de l'habit qu'elles portent, une longue robe rouge écarlate. Ainsi, le féminin est mis à l'honneur, ce qui est bien plus agréable à contempler.

Thranduil : Voici une conception de l'équitation tout à votre honneur Ma Dame.

Olana : Il n'en fallait pas moins pour paraître.

Thranduil : Séduire en toute occasion...

Olana : C'est une évidence votre majesté, nous souhaiteriez-vous attifer comme des sauvageonnes, quant il nous plaît de vous faire honneur ?

Thranduil sourit à cette répartie fort savoureuse de son amante. Assurément, cette femme évoluait dans un monde où la séduction avait une place prépondérante.

Cette curieuse façon de passer sa jambe par dessus le pommeau de la selle l'intriguait tout de même.

Olana : Comment monte les elfes...

Thranduil : _Eri_, Dame chez les elfes se dit _Eri !_

Olana : Oh ! Fort bien. Est ce que les _Eri _montent différemment ?

Thranduil : Elles portent un pantalon avec une longue tunique un peu comme celle que vous portiez lors de notre première sortie près de notre forêt.

Olana : Il y à tant de choses que j'aimerais connaître de votre peuple.

Thraduil : Nous pourrions commencer par un peu de géographie.

Olana : Je vous suis toute ouïe Sire.

Le roi lui indiqua la route qu'il devait emprunter afin de rejoindre le domaine de la Lothlorien. Il nomma les différents territoires s'étendant aux quatre points cardinaux.

Lorsqu'il en arriva aux terres du Mordor, la voix du souverain durcit. Olana resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de reprendre timidement la parole :

Olana : Le Mal est revenu n'est-ce pas ?

Thranduil la dévisagea curieusement :

Olana : Je vous l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, je ne connais qu'une infime partie de votre histoire. Je viens moi-même d'un monde où les hommes s'entre-tuent depuis la nuit des temps, et cela n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter hélas.

Thranduil : Connaissez-vous également une puissance néfaste cherchant à vous nuire ?

Olana : Oui, bien entendu, il se résume en un mot : Pouvoir.

Thranduil : Les hommes sont dangereux, faibles et corruptibles.

Olana : Tout être ayant perdu ses convictions devient dangereux, qu'il soit humain, elfe où autres...

Thranduil : Un esprit éclairé dans un écrin de toute beauté. Vos atouts ne se comptent plus Dame Olana.

Olana Je ne fais preuve que de lucidité Sire, rien de plus.

Thranduil : Vos parents doivent être fiers de leur progéniture.

Olana : Je n'ai jamais eu de parents Sire, seulement des géniteurs.

L'empressement de cette femme à apporter cette précision lui laissa un goût amer.

Olana : Avez-vous encore les vôtres Sire ?

Un voile assombrit les yeux de Thranduil :

Olana : Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

Trandhuil : Ainsi, vous ne savez donc rien de l'histoire d'une personne que vous souhaitiez tant rencontrer ?

Décidément ce roi la faisait un peu trop souvent rougir ces derniers temps :

Olana : Non je l'avoue, le temps m'a manqué.

Pendant une bonne partie du restant de la journée, Thranduil, avec toute la patience requise pour une telle narration, entreprit de raconter son histoire. Il lui racontait l'histoire de la Lothlorien, de la venue des elfes en cette terre du milieu.

Comprendre leur histoire était primordial. Tant de choses devaient lui être contés qu'elle ressentait un besoin constant de questionner Thranduil sur son peuple. Tous les aspects de leur vie l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Le roi s'émerveillait pour cet engouement. Il la sentait si proche de lui, même si en tant qu'humaine, sa vie était promise à une si courte durée. La sienne semblait s'étirer à l'infinie.

Certes Jack leur avait parlé de ce livre magnifique où une histoire de dragon et d'or sous une montagne avait aiguisé l'appétit de tous.

C'était encore lui qui leur avait vanté les mérites de ce pays nommé "La comté", rivalisant de beauté, de gentillesse, où l'on y servait l'une des meilleures bières qui soit. Pourtant, à l'écoute de ce résumé flatteur c'était elle qui avait dirigé leur choix sur la forêt de Mirkwood.

Curieusement, une autre personne l'avait encouragé dans sa lecture…

Gabriel.

De façon indirecte, son insistance à lui faire prendre part à ce projet, sa détermination à lui vanter la magnificence de cette aventure, l'avait depuis le début surprise.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Un rêve, ou plutôt une sensation tapie dans son inconscient, la poussait toujours à poursuivre la lecture de ce livre et à s'abandonner à une douce rêverie, dès lors que le nom de ce roi apparaissait dans le récit.

Elle en était sûre, quelque chose la poussait vers cette destination. Une impression, une volonté, peu importe le mot adéquat, la volonté de s'y trouver était la plus forte, aussi cette décision ne fut prise que parce qu'elle leur promit une plus belle aventure.

Aujourd'hui, à l'écoute du Roi, elle savait que son choix était le bon. Cet être, qu'elle avait souvent imaginé lors de sa lecture occupait à présent une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Ce choix, était le sien, ce choix était son avenir.

A l'abri des regards, sa main vint se poser sur celle du Roi. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme le lierre se lie à la pierre.

La soirée était douce, le campement avait été monté avec ordre et précision. L'organisation, était primordiale. Bien se sentir en dehors de son palais relevait d'une obligation morale.

Il ne fallait que peu de temps à l'ensemble des gens du roi pour tout mettre en place.

Les tentes, étaient dressées avec le plus grand soin, apportant au souverain une touche personnelle même pour un voyage aussi court.

Sa majesté devait se sentir chez elle.

L'on avait apporté le plus grand soin, par exemple, à la confection d'un matelas de plumes que l'on pouvait rouler et transporter facilement. Les draps de lin agrémentaient sa couche de façon à lui offrir un repos serein.

Cet être dirigeait leurs vies, leurs destins, il était tout à fait louable de lui offrir en retour la plus élémentaire attention. Quelques objets usuels trouvaient donc leur place dans cet espace. Un fauteuil, la table pour son dîner, le coffre où ses objets personnels étaient disposés : son épée et autre partie de son armure, des vêtements de rechange...

Ce rituel, consistait pour le roi, à se sentir proche de ses habitudes, car au fond, il détestait l'imprévu, les surprises et les révélations inattendues. Mais cela, c'était avant. Avant ce soir fatidique, où un groupe de prisonniers avait été présenté au Roi par son fils Légolas.

Thranduil prenait un soin tout particulier à paraître, en toute circonstance, en parfaite condition. Pour cela, un grand baquet faisant office de baignoire le suivait dans tous ses déplacements. Il prenait un bain lorsqu'un point d'eau se trouvait à proximité et profitait souvent de ce moment de détente pour faire le vide dans son esprit et revivre tous les évènements de la journée.

Toujours dans la plus grande retenue, ce moment de délassement, lui permettait enfin d'être lui même. Ne plus devoir se sentir observé dans ses moindres faits et gestes, ne plus devoir se contenir, alors qu'il avait besoin de laisser libre court à sa colère où un tout autre sentiment...ne plus être en représentation l'apaisait.

Être Roi, n'était pas de tout repos, jusqu'à ses rendez vous privé avec ses maîtresses. Son comportement, toujours soumis à l'observation, le jugement, la critique, le fatiguait. Parfois, il souhaitait juste être lui-même. Nessälda, sa précédente maîtresse, savait le contenter, mais elle ne lui laissait jamais la possibilité d'être pour une fois un elfe et non plus un roi. Cela finissait par devenir usant. Pourtant, certains soirs, malgré son envie de satisfaire un besoin physique, il préférait s'abstenir afin de ne point avoir à jouer son rôle de souverain parfait en toute circonstance.

Il la savait tout particulièrement attentive à cela. Des rumeurs sur leurs ébats, circulaient ça et là et malgré cette désagréable impression de n'être jugé que sur ses aptitudes sexuelles par cet elleth ambitieuse, il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur ces moments malheureusement indispensable pour son équilibre. L'on affirmait dans toutes les cours royales, que sa majesté Thranduil était un parti des plus intéressant, tant au point de vue de son pouvoir, que de l'ardeur qu'il employait à satisfaire ses maîtresses.

Cela était un fait notoire largement répandu. Beaucoup espéraient donc passer par son lit afin d'espérer être l'heureuse élue susceptible d'occuper, un temps, la place très enviée de sa chère épouse défunte. Bien entendu, aucune n'aurait pu rivaliser avec le souvenir d'une morte, sauf peut-être Olana.

Toutes savaient que leur reine reviendrait tôt où tard dans la vie du monarque à son retour sur les Terres Immortelles, mais occuper un temps soit peu et plutôt fort que peu, l'esprit de ce roi ténébreux, était un enjeu de taille. Laquelle serait capable de lui faire oublier les tourments d'une si longue attente ?

Jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait réussie cet exploit. Jusqu'à…

Cette humaine, si rafraîchissante par sa personnalité, son enthousiasme, sa fougue, sa folie même, semblait prendre une place importante dans sa vie.

La jalousie des elfines commença tout naturellement à émerger de cet océan de noirceur et d'envie, car il ne faisait aucun doute à présent, qu'elle était passée par son lit.

Pour ses gens, cette femme prenait une assise prépondérante et tendait même à le changer, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine…non ?

Depuis qu'elle lui était apparue un certain soir de printemps, les joues rosies, tremblante, la voix absente, le souverain se prenait à penser de plus en plus à elle. Que dire alors de ce corps aux rondeurs magnifiques, qui le satisfaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

La jouissance qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il l'a possédait, l'intriguait. Ses formes harmonieuses le changeaient des canons de beauté elfique où la sensualité semblait absente. Elle, était différente, dans sa façon d'être, dans sa façon de bouger, dans sa façon de ressentir le plaisir. Lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir, tout son être était bouleversé. Jamais aucune de ses maîtresses ne s'étaient comportées ainsi. Elles n'obéissaient qu'aux désirs du Roi se soumettant sagement à ce que leur souverain attendait d'elles sans émettre un son plus haut qu'un autre et taisant le moindre de leurs débordements.

Il ne fallait pas outrepasser son plaisir. Seul celui de leur Seigneur semblait d'importance.

Olana, elle, osait, ne craignant pas de déplaire au roi, et cela faisait toute la différence.

Entreprenante, elle l'était assurément. Délurée, certainement pas. Il le ressentait, cette femme n'était pas de mauvaise vie. Toutefois, il percevait chez elle comme une capacité à exceller dans l'art d'aimer.

Elle n'en était tout simplement pas consciente. Pourtant cette aptitude à offrir des plaisirs insensés se trouvait là, quelque part tapie en elle et ne demandait qu'à exploser en un feu d'artifice.

Sa patience serait un jour récompensé il n'en doutait pas. Il suffisait d'en attendre l'éclosion et il était intimement persuadé que cela ne tarderait plus.

Quelque part, le Roi se sentait détendu à ses côtés. Elle avait également réveillé en lui des désirs sauvages qu'il lui importait à présent de satisfaire.

Il en était à ces réflexions, lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de son bain pour s'habiller. La hâte de la retrouver était la plus forte, aussi entreprit-il de la chercher. Cette dernière se trouvait avec ses amies. A grandes enjambées, sa détermination le conduisit devant la tente que l'on avait dressée pour les jeunes femmes.

Arrivé à destination, des mots parvinrent à son ouïe.

Une conversation des plus surprenantes stoppa son élan. S'approchant au plus près, il ne put résister à l'envie de tendre l'oreille malgré ce que lui dictait sa conscience :

Opéca : Eh ben dis-moi, il t'a vraiment à la bonne ce roi.

Olana : Oh, si tu savais Opéca. Je ne cesse de ressentir du désir pour lui. Sa façon de m'observer, de me parler avec cette attention si particulière…sa force à me faire sienne…

Chaperon Rose : Non ? Raconte ma vieille...

Olana : Je ne m'en sens pas le droit, ce serait quelque part le trahir.

Opéca : Tu rigoles où quoi ? T'étais pas avare de révélations quand les gentilshommes venaient te rendre visite.

Olana : Arrête Opéca ! Il ne s'agit pas de la même chose.

Opéca : A d'autres ! Les bourses généreusement remplies qu'ils te laissaient sur la table ça non plus c'était pas une bonne chose peut être ? Quand tu pouvais t'acheter de la soie pour te faire de jolies robes, moi j'me contentais de vulgaire coton.

Chaperon Rose : C'était bien suffisant pour une pouillasse dans ton genre...

Opéca : Et moi je pense qu'une bonne dérouillée te ferait pas d'mal !

Thranduil s'éloigna sans bruits. Une sourde colère montait en lui. Seuls les mots, bons coups, bourses bien remplies tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché les activités de son monde ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé. Il était primordial pour lui de tout savoir sur cette femme et surtout les choses les plus préjudiciables. Elle lui avait omis cette désobligeante vérité.

Et lui qui la pensait prude. Alors elle se jouait de lui ? Comme il avait pu être naïf. Mis devant cette évidence, sa fierté en fut blessée.

Une fois de plus, Thranduil se sentit trahit, humilié, lui, le grand souverain de Mirkwood !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il réintégra sa tente, furieux, et se servit un verre de vin qu'il avala d'un trait. Assit sur son fauteuil le roi attendait sa venue, se promettant de soigner l'entrée de l'artiste.

Celle-ci se présenta à lui, fraîche comme une rose, les cheveux épars sur ses frêles épaules, les lèvres pulpeuses, le regard attisé par le désir et l'envie. Le Roi, dont la froideur et la colère déstabilisèrent Olana, se mit à parler avec condescendance :

Thranduil : Alors Dame Olana, vous voici enfin. Êtes-vous prête, que nous puissions nous confier à vos soins experts ?

Olana resta interdite face à ce mépris.

Olana : Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

Thranduil : Veuillez vous adresser au Roi en d'autres termes je vous prie, si tant est que en soyez capable. Il est vrai qu'avoir travaillé dans une maison de plaisirs ne vous à très certainement pas offert de nombreuses possibilités pour parfaire votre éducation.

Troublée, envahit d'un sentiment de honte poussé à son paroxysme, la jeune femme conservait un silence des plus pesant. Sa vue fut troublée par les larmes prêtes à se répandre :

Thranduil : Oh, non je vous en prie, épargnez-nous cette sensibilité tout à fait déplacée. Veuillez plutôt vous rapprocher de notre personne. Nous vous accordons la permission de nous déshabiller afin de nous faire démonstration de vos talents et nous supposons qu'ils doivent être nombreux.

Olana : Je n'ai pas à rougir de ce que j'ai fait Sire. Nécessité faisant loi, j'ai survécu à ma façon, lorsque les portes se sont fermées. Des gens merveilleux ont su me tendre la main, quand tous les autres m'avaient tourné le dos !

Thranduil : Vos lamentations ne nous intéressent pas.

Olana Que me reprochez-vous au juste ?

Thranduil : Vous osez nous poser la question ? Nous n'aurions aucun mal à trouver parmi notre cour, une nouvelle maîtresse attentive au moindre de nos désirs. Ne surestimez pas vos talents.

Olana : Votre suffisance est méprisable !

Thranduil : Vous vous permettez de porter un jugement sur le Roi ? Déshabillez-vous plutôt afin que nous satisfaisions nos désirs, peut-être alors saurons-nous nous montrer magnanime. Afin de vous prouver notre générosité, voici une bourse dont le contenu comblera vos espérances.

Il jeta à ses pieds, une aumônière de velours noir où tintaient des pièces de monnaie. Le visage d'Olana devint pâle.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle se baissa, ramassa la bourse et en vida consciencieusement le contenu à ses pieds :

Olana Voici donc la valeur que je représente à vos yeux ?

Thranduil : Cela n'est pas suffisant ? Attention Olana, vous devenez trop gourmande ! Si vous souhaitez augmenter votre dû, vous allez devoir vous montrer à la hauteur de vos compétences. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, nous savons nous montrer généreux. Alors ? Nous attendons !

Olana, dont les larmes à présent inondaient le visage, s'approcha du Roi. A la colère se disputait le plus grand chagrin. Elle trouva tout de même la force de lui jeter ces mots comme on crache un venin :

Olana : Je pense que votre prétentieuse Majesté vient de faire une erreur magistrale. Mais la fierté déplacée de votre splendeur vous étouffe autant que ce vin dont vous abuser et qui vous monte à la tête. Vous vous gausser de moi alors que la vérité ne vous était pas confiée. Il est vrai que je travaillais dans une auberge où des jeunes femmes formidables offraient à qui pouvait se le permettre le plaisir et le réconfort qu'ils n'avaient pas chez eux. Je ne me serais jamais sentie capable de faire la même chose, pas plus que porter un jugement sur elles d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi, certains gentilshommes malheureux dans leur ménage, se contentaient de m'offrir une coupe de vin tout en s'épanchant sur leurs déboires.

J'ai eu à vos yeux le déshonneur, l'infamie, d'offrir une oreille attentive à ces hommes. De cela oui, je suis coupable. Connaissant mon infortune, ces messieurs me rétribuaient afin que je puisse à mon tour m'offrir quelques plaisirs, comme acheter de beaux tissus et me permettre ainsi d'avoir l'illusion de garder mon rang. Que voici un crime redoutable ! Que voici un juge des plus sectaire, borné et sans la moindre tolérance.

Peut être aurais-je dû rester auprès de ces hommes dont le mot honneur a plus de valeur que vous n'en possèderez jamais tout au long de votre maudite immortalité. Je vous laisse à vos catins elfiques apparemment bien plus disposées à vous satisfaire. Mon seul tort à été de croire en vous.

Tournant les talons, elle releva sa robe et s'enfuit en courant.

Il fallut au souverain quelques minutes pour assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit. La stupeur l'envahissait tout comme un profond sentiment de dégoût dont il se sentit accablé.

Suite à ces mots, Olana se coupa du monde, de ce qui l'entourait, de sa propre vie et se mit à courir a travers le campement. Sans avoir la moindre idée où sa course l'emportait, sans avoir la moindre conscience du danger environnant, elle courait à perdre haleine.

Les soldats postés à la lisière du campement, virent passer cette femme en pleurs. Ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle, alors que la nuit l'avalait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, hormis le désir de fuir.

Fuir tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et ce souverain. Sa robe sombre la rendait invisible à présent.

Ce fut l'écho d'une chute d'eau qui guida sa course. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle se laissa conduire par ce martèlement sourd l'attirant inexorablement.

Le fleuve en colère, dont les eaux tonitruantes se hâtaient de finir leur course quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, avait grossis suite aux dernières intempéries. Le danger devenait réel.

A l'intérieur de la tente royale, une véritable tempête s'était déclenchée. Réalisant combien ses mots avaient été d'une dureté effroyable, Thranduil eut un sursaut de conscience se maudissant pour sa réaction disproportionnée. Pourquoi s'était-il montré si cruel ? Il l'avait plus que blessé, il l'avait humilié, et cette odieuse pensée le torturait.

Furieux contre lui même, il renversa sa carafe de vin et bondit hors de la tente.

Ne sachant quelle direction prendre, il questionna un garde puis le bruit de l'eau l'attira comme un aimant.

En son for intérieur, il pensa que sa course la menait vers cet endroit, bien qu'il n'en avait aucune certitude. L'appeler ne servait à rien, le vacarme assourdissant des eaux couvrait sa voix. Il craignait à présent qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chute, voire même ... Connaissant sa fougue, elle en était bien capable. Toutefois, il ne voulait l'envisager. La perdre ainsi, par sa faute, serait trop cruel...

Son intolérance l'avait rendu aveugle. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une Dame aussi bien née, devenir une prostituée ?

A présent, il avait peur.

Arrivé au bord de la berge, un doute l'assaillit. Ne s'était-elle pas ...?

C'est alors qu'une voix surgit de l'ombre :

Olana : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore parvenue à cette éventualité.

Thranduil : Olana !

Olana : Ne vous approchez pas. L'idée même de vous savoir si près me révulse.

Son ton sec et cassant surprit le roi.

Olana : Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici ? Un sursaut de conscience peut-être ?

Thranduil : Dame Olana, j'implore votre pardon. Je n'étais pas moi même tout à l'heure. Une sourde colère m'a envahie alors que la plus élémentaire des corrections aurait été de vous écouter, non de vous juger.

Olana : N'est ce pas un peu tard pour les regrets ? Ce qui est dit est dit. La déception qui est mienne me désespère.

Thranduil : J'ai conscience de...

La jeune femme sortit de sous les frondaisons d'un arbre où elle avait trouvé refuge. Alors que la colère se disputait au désespoir, ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat des larmes venues s'inviter à ce funeste échange.

Olana : Vous n'avez aucune conscience et c'est bien là le problème.

Thranduil : Bien sûr que j'en ai une, c'est bien pour cela que je suis devant vous !

Le ton du roi commençait à monter, signe de son impatience. La jeune femme n'en fut pas troublée pour autant :

Olana : Inutile de hausser le ton de la voix **votre majesté**, je ne suis pas l'une de ces elfes obéissantes au moindre désir de son Seigneur et maître. Je ne vous dois rien, pas plus que vous ne m'êtes redevable...

Thranduil : Vous allez trop loin Dame Olana.

Olana : Je vais trop loin ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

De colère, elle se baissa le temps de ramasser un caillou qu'elle jeta en direction du roi. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'habileté, mais ce soir là, le projectile atteint sa cible occasionnant des circonstances, qu'elle n'avait certes pas prévues.

Déséquilibré, Thranduil fit un pas en arrière, mais la terre meuble à cet endroit-là, céda sous ses pieds. Il bascula en arrière, se raccrochant in extremis à une racine.

N'écoutant que son courage, Olana se précipita vers lui se saisissant de sa main qu'elle garda emprisonnée dans la sienne. Le roi, grand et fort pesait son poids et la jeune femme malgré sa volonté de le sauver sentait qu'il l'entraînait avec lui.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle réussit tant bien que mal à le hisser de quelques centimètres, mais force était de constater qu'elle ne pourrait en faire d'avantage.

Seule la poigne d'Olana maintenait le roi en vie. Ses forces s'amenuisaient malgré elle. Elle tenta de se redresser, cala son pied gauche sur une racine et planta le droit dans la terre. Hélas, trop humide, celle-ci glissa à son contact entrainant à la fois la jeune femme et le roi un peu plus vers l'abîme.

Ne restait que l'espoir…

Souvent d'une infime parcelle de ce sentiment naissait des actes héroïques.

Animée d'une force inattendue, Olana tenta une dernière fois de sauver la vie de cet elfe. Au prix de sa seule volonté, elle rassembla ses dernières forces et réussit à le hisser. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur la berge, elle le prit dans ses bras dans un élan sauvage pleurant à chaudes larmes :

Olana : Pardon...j'aurais...j'aurais pu vous ...tuer ce soir !

Thranduil voulut la réconforter mais elle le repoussa tout aussi brutalement.

Malgré le danger, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui sauver la vie.

Malgré la joie de l'avoir sauvé, Olana se hâta de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Oublier ce qu'il avait pu dire lui était tout bonnement impossible. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il fallait bien admettre qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Recouvrant un semblant de forces, il se leva péniblement, lui prenant fermement la main pour l'éloigner de cet endroit.

Thranduil : Il est temps que vous me parliez Olana. Cela ne peut plus attendre.

Ebahis, elle le fixa intensément. Encore effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, sa seule préoccupation était de provoquer sa colère d'une façon si éhonté qu'elle se sentait investit d'un réel pouvoir :

Olana : Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Rebroussant chemin, elle prit la décision de rentrer au campement. C'est alors qu'il la retint fermement par le coude. L'élan la fit pivoter et elle se cogna contre le torse du roi.

Pris d'un élan fougueux, il écrasa un baiser violent sur ses lèvres.

Submergée par un puissant désir, la jeune femme entrouvrit sa bouche, haletante. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent langoureusement. Elle prit soin de la goûter avec une frénésie sans pareille. Le seul fait de penser qu'elle aurait pu le perdre, la fit s'enhardir. Un soupir s'éleva de la gorge de Thranduil alors que ses mains enserraient les reins d'Olana.

A cet instant précis, elle se haïssait, mais ne pouvait se détacher de son amant. Des spasmes contractaient son ventre brûlant, lui faisait subir une délicieuse torture.

Folle de fureur, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'elle se détachait à grand peine de lui. Thranduil ne put résister et pour la seconde fois, ses lèvres vinrent mordiller les lèvres d'Olana dont les sens s'affolaient. A nouveau, elle se saisit des lèvres du roi qu'elle s'empressa de caresser de ses propres lèvres dans un mouvement des plus audacieux et fortement équivoque.

Il suffisait d'oser pour que la jeune femme perde toute contenance.

Réduit à néant, le roi poussa un gémissement lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne tarderait plus pour réclamer son dû.

S'abandonner à ce délice aurait été tentant…cependant, déterminée à lui donner une bonne leçon, elle le repoussa violemment et lui administra ...une claque. De mémoire d'elfe, l'on avait jamais vu un quelconque être vivant claquer le roi. Pas même son père Oropher.

Scribe : Eh bien c'est quelque chose ça !

Arakïell : Il est temps pour moi d'aller réconforter Sa précieuse Majesté.

Scribe : Eh oh ! Reste ici, tu as une histoire à raconter il me semble...

Arakïell : Juste une petite marque d'affection, où une grosse cela dépend...

Scribe : Ni l'une ni l'autre. Continue !

Arakïell : Dommage. Ca va être raide, toutes proportions gardées cela s'entend.

Le sang de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour. D'un air de défi, elle attendit que ne s'abatte son courroux. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de serrer ses poings. D'avoir été éconduit dans un tel moment d'excitation le rendait fou :

Olana : Pourquoi avoir retenu votre colère ? Le grand roi n'oserait-il pas assumer ses actes ?

Thranduil : Vous avez le don de me mettre hors de moi !

Olana : Posez-vous la question de savoir pourquoi, sans doute reviendrez-vous alors à de plus nobles sentiments **Majesté.**

Je souhaiterais rentrer au campement à présent et rester...seule. Peut-être est-il temps de rentrer chez moi. Force est de constater que ma place n'est pas dans ce monde.

Thranduil : NON ! Voulez-vous vraiment ...me quitter ?

Olana : A quoi bon poursuivre un rêve qui n'en est pas un.

Thranduil : Olana, ne prenez aucune décision définitive ce soir. Réfléchissez.

Olana : A quoi ? A vos tendres propos ? Non merci, je préfère encore la dureté de mon monde. Là bas, j'y ai encore quelques amis.

Thranduil : Pourquoi êtes-vous si butée ?

Olana : Bonne nuit Seigneur Thranduil.

Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Ce soir, le roi ruminerait seul en buvant plus que de raison.

Quand à Olana, opérant un demi-tour digne d'une tragédie grecque, elle pensa faire quelques pas histoire de calmer la fureur la faisant trembler. Hors de question de se montrer devant ses amies dans un tel état. De toute façon, elle était bien décidée à ne pas réintégrer la tente royale. Qu'il aille au Diable, pensait-elle au comble de la fureur.

Ses pas ne la guidèrent nulle part en particulier, ils se contentaient juste de la porter et cela semblait bien suffisant pour l' instant.

Toutefois, il vint un moment où elle finit par lever la tête.

Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit vallon entouré de collines aux formes douces. Un bruissement la fit sursauter. Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, la peur commença à l'envahir. Souhaitant rebrousser chemin, elle constata, qu'elle s'était égarée.

Tentant de revenir sur ses pas, un grognement surgit d'un fourré. Affolée, elle se mit à courir. Près de là, se trouvait des rochers derrière lesquels elle s'abrita pensant que cela serait suffisant. Or, le grondement s'accentuait. Il lui fallait trouver une cachette plus sûre. Appuyée contre la roche, ses doigts rencontrèrent une anfractuosité de belle dimension, du moins lui permettait-elle de s'y glisser entièrement. Heureusement qu'elle était fine, ce qui lui permit de s'y faufiler sans dommage. Une foi à l'intérieur, sa tête heurta le plafond de cette grotte bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lui, le grand Roi sylvestre, respecté par tous ses gens, craint par ses ennemies, venait de se conduire de la façon la plus stupide. Par la même occasion, elle avait allumé un incendie dans son corps le soumettant à un tourment intolérable. Cependant, il avait adoré cette jeune femme colérique, tempétueuse emplie de passion et d'une détermination farouche à faire grimper son désir avec une telle facilité.

Cette nuit, il avait découvert une nouvelle Olana. Brûlante, impudique au goût de scandale et le pire… c'est qu'il avait adoré.

Sans oublier l'affront dont il était responsable, une bouffée d'amour pour elle le submergea telle une lame de fond. Ce soir, le roi venait de signer sa reddition.

Face à cette humaine, l'ellon avait perdu de sa superbe et n'était pas prêt de s'en remettre.

Je suis faillible et même profondément coupable. Me remettrais-je un jour de l'outrage que je lui ai infligé ?

Son esprit le torturait et le laissait sans force. Cette nuit, il se sentait très petit.

Il fallait la retrouver, lui parler, faire sortir cette noirceur envahissant son cœur.

Sans plus attendre, il la chercha partout, mais elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Inquiet, il retrouva son capitaine en compagnie de ses soldats.

Luthïen vit son roi arriver à grands pas dans sa direction et son instinct lui soufflait que ce ne fût pas pour lui faire un compliment. De toute évidence quelque chose le tracassait. Son front était soucieux.

Immédiatement, il se leva et s'inclina :

Thranduil : Luthïen, prenez quelques soldats avec vous et retrouvez Dame Olana. Elle s'est égarée du côté de la rivière.

Luthïen : Bien Mon Seigneur.

Oilïnn, sa petite servante, vint lui apporter son repas. Immédiatement elle remarqua combien son souverain paraissait soucieux et surtout l'absence d'Olana.

Ce soir, le roi ne devra pas être contrarié, pensa-t-elle.

Dans un profond silence, elle déposa le plateau sur la table :

Thranduil : Vous pouvez remporter notre repas Oilïnn. Nous n'avons pas faim ce soir.

Oilïnn : Vous êtes sûr votre majesté ?

Thranduil : Oui, et que l'on ne nous dérange pas.

Le roi avait une autre idée en tête. Puisqu'elle ne souhaitait se livrer à lui, une autre le ferait à sa place.

Il convoqua Amélie sur le champ !

Au loin, un cavalier noir, fixait droit devant lui les lumières du campement elfique. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de cette impérieuse tâche consistant à jauger, définir et décider de sa prochaine action.

Quelques orques s'approchaient prudemment de lui. Cet inconnu suivait la plupart de leurs déplacements depuis quelques temps dans un but bien particulier qu'ils se seraient bien gardés de connaître.

Cet être inspirait autant une obligation de respect qu'une grande frayeur. Présent depuis peu auprès de leur maître, le grand Azog, il les observait, les narguant lorsque ces derniers ne s'acquittaient pas convenablement de leurs tâches où peinaient à exécuter certains ordres.

Son regard en disait long et les représailles jamais bien loin.

Pas téméraires pour deux sous, ils se contentaient de lui obéir tout en crachant sur son nom dès qu'ils se retrouvaient entre eux. En cet instant, deux d'entre eux avaient été choisis pour partir en éclaireurs surveiller les agissements des elfes au campement :

Orque : Mais…les elfes vont nous sentir de loin. Ils reniflent comme des chiens !

La voix du cavalier retentit. Sombre, rauque…elle ne souffrait aucun manquement à ses ordres :

Cavalier noir : Stupide crétins, vous faut-il une explication pour faire votre devoir ? Votre maître appréciera cette velléité à satisfaire mon commandement.

Les deux « crétins » se lancèrent un regard éperdu, chacun se posant la question de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu dire l'étranger. Leur capacité de compréhension n'était pas aussi développé que leur capacité physique.

Baissant les paupières une seconde, exaspéré, le cavalier prit le temps de donner un semblant d'information les enjoignant à exécuter son ordre :

Cavalier noir : Je ferais en sorte que votre puanteur ne soit pas décelable.

Fortement irrités, pour ne pas dire franchement agacés, les deux orques plissèrent les yeux et leurs bouches affichèrent un rictus mauvais :

Cavalier noir : Une suggestion à me proposer peut-être ? Cela semblerait très étonnant de la part d'être aussi inconsistant que vous, mais enfin, sait-on jamais…alors ?

Leurs têtes hideuses se baissèrent dans un geste de reddition préférant sauvegarder leurs propres vies que de jouer les héros :

Cavalier noir : J'en étais sûr ! Bien à présent pourrions-nous sans doute passer à votre mission ?

D'un mouvement accompagné de paroles incompréhensibles pour les orques, le cavalier leur ôta leur senteur et autant surpris l'un que l'autre se dévisagèrent avec stupeur.

Cette odeur âcre et putride les caractérisant avait tout bonnement disparu. Allégé d'un tel fardeau, leur tâche s'en trouverait plus aisée.

Un autre orque, à la peau blanchâtre, aux yeux proéminents d'un noir d'encre approchait d'eux. Contemplant les deux soldats, il renifla plusieurs fois avant de s'écrier :

Orque blanc : Où est passé votre puanteur ?

Puis il se mit à rire produisant d'horribles sons caverneux :

Cavalier noir : Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci est drôle Bolg ! Vous-même auriez bien besoin de passer entre mes bons soins, cela m'éviterait d'avoir à respirer pareille pestilence !

Son rire cessa tout net et un regard mauvais s'afficha sur son visage blafard :

Cavalier noir : Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Le rictus étirant les yeux lapi lazuli de ce cavalier eut tôt fait de refroidir l'idée de vengeance de Bolg. Elle fut tuée net dans l'œuf. Ce regard-là, ne souffrait d'aucune objection. Bolg le comprit sans l'ombre d'un moindre doute, aussi s'attacha-t-il à apporter un peu de crédit à sa personne en s'approchant des deux soldats et leur administrant une claque à chacun :

Borg : Tâchez de ne pas faillir à votre mission…pour une fois.

Complètement décontenancé, les orques se dévisagèrent avant de se saisir de leurs armes et commencèrent à se diriger dans la direction du campement :

Cavalier noir : N'oubliez pas, je la veux vivante. Gardez bien ceci à l'esprit : une seule blessure sur elle et je vous écorche avec une telle lenteur que la misérable durée de votre vie n'y suffirait pas pour hurler votre douleur.

Un frisson parcouru les nombreux poils noirs parsemant leurs corps et tous deux s'en furent sans demander leur reste.

Un peu plus loin, par delà les petites collines, alors que les feux de camps des elfes ressemblaient à des feux follets, un vieillard marchait à petits pas aidé d'un bâton de cèdre.

Alors qu'il empruntait un petit chemin, on entendait sa voix s'élever dans l'air de la nuit :

Vieillard : Il n'était pas utile de me rendre aveugle !

Ce à quoi, une voix étrange faite d'un mélange de chaos et d'harmonie lui répondit :

Voix : Nous le devions.

Vieillard : Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Voix : Nous vous guidons.

Vieillard : Vous n'êtes pas très prolixe, mais enfin, je m'en contenterais. Sur les chemins de l'espoir naissent les vérités. Me livrerez-vous celles de cette jeune femme ?

Voix : Nous ne pouvons.

Vieillard : Eh bien dans ce cas, tâchez au moins de me diriger dans la bonne direction et avant les autres…

Voix : Nous y pourvoyons.

Vieillard : Sommes-nous destinés à nous rencontrer dans cette quête ? Echanger nos paroles, me paraîtra fort plaisant pour peu que vous y mettiez un peu plus d'ardeur !

Voix : Nous le ferons.

Vieillard : Attention, j'ai failli tomber, je pensais que vous me guidiez ? Eloignez le danger de mes pas, où ma mission pourrait fort bien être écourtée.

Voix : Nous y sommes. Nous vous laissons…

Ce furent les dernières paroles que l'air du soir porta en cette nuit de printemps. Le vieil homme attendit patiemment, debout, l'ouïe aux aguets et surtout…serein !

Sur son épaule se posa une colombe blanche. Son souffle apporta le réconfort au vieillard pour qui ce handicap n'était pas familier. L'on avait beau avoir vécu mille ans, le sentiment de crainte ne vieillissait jamais.

Un sourire empreint de bonté lissa les traits de l'homme avant que la colombe ne lui livre quelques paroles liées à son souffle :

Colombe : SON esprit entre en toi.

Et tout aussi sagement, elle s'envola…


	9. Chapter 9 Révélations

Comme le nom de ce chapitre l'indique, pas mal de révélations vont apporter des explications concernant l'un de mes personnages…

D'autres intervenants, font avancer l'intrigue.

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_Révélations._**

Le roi tenta vainement de trouver l'apaisement dans la boisson. C'était encore ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour pallier à ce vilain goût d'amertume qu'il gardait en bouche.

Une carafe de vin venait de lui être apportée qu'il bu presque entièrement. Un tel geste le replongea bien des années en arrière lorsqu'il devait cacher son mal être à son épouse Neryëlle où s'encourager à la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal alors que le désir n'était plus là et que ses pensées appartenaient déjà à une autre.

De biens mauvais moments que les vapeurs d'alcool avaient de plus en plus de mal à camoufler. Vivre dans le mensonge était devenu très pénible pour ce roi dont le destin avait basculé un soir de printemps…

Depuis, ses pensées torturées ne l'avaient plus laissé en paix. Neryëlle, s'en était-elle rendu compte ? S'était-elle doutée que son époux ne vivait, ne respirait, ne pensait que pour une autre ? Cet ange, cette femme, cet amour qu'à son corps défendant, il n'avait pu repousser malgré son statut d'époux ?

En son for intérieur, il pensait que non. Le mariage chez les elfes était tellement …

Un sacrement d'importance tout comme un don de soi. Voilà ce que caractérisait cet acte d'amour…

Il fallait croire que parfois s'invitait dans les destins déjà tracé, des imprévus de taille. En tout les cas, celui-ci en était un tout comme son côté exceptionnel.

A bien y regarder, aucun cas semblable ne s'était jamais produit dans le monde elfique.

Encore un fait surprenant devant, sans aucun doute, avoir son explication…si tant est qu'il en exista une.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de cet ellon. Être roi ne l'absoudrait pas de sa bêtise, car de cela il était question tant sa réaction avait été ridicule voire primaire.

A cet instant précis, il se haïssait, se maudissait même. Connaissant le passé de cette femme, il aurait dû prendre des précautions au lieu de s'emporter avec autant de fougue !

Peser le pour et le contre, bien repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu. Tant d'interprétations pouvaient être possible. La langue commune aussi riche que le Sindarin ne s'enorgueillissait-t-elle pas de ses interprétations multiples et imagées ?

Omettre un tel fait était impardonnable.

Préférant mettre de côté ces préoccupations, il attendait de pied ferme Amélie.

Elle était la mieux placée pour apporter toutes les réponses à ses interrogations.

Enfin, On l'introduisit sous la tente royale. Oilïnn lui sourit l'encourageant ainsi à se détendre.

Habillée d'une étrange robe blanche d'où s'échappait, les pauvres on pouvait les comprendre, un vol d'oiseaux aux plumages fort colorés…très fortement colorés même, cet étrange vêtement se parait d'une ceinture, lien, corde…allez savoir…

D'imaginer que Prince Charmant se trouvait être l'auteur d'un tel suicide vestimentaire se comprenait mieux. Le souverain mit tout de même quelques secondes avant d'habituer son regard à cet étrange accoutrement.

Pour le coup, il avala d'un trait son verre de vin.

C'est toute intimidé qu'elle fit une révérence devant le roi. Là encore le mot convenant à ce geste gracieux se teintait d'une approximation toute relative. Prince Charmant lui avait donné un cours de dernière minute sur les bons usages à la Cour de France sous le règne de son monarque favoris, Louis XIV.

Heureusement que ce brave Louis, mort, enterré et probablement en poussière depuis, n'avait pas à assisté à pareille représentation. C'aurait été signé un second arrêt de mort !

Un soupçon de grâce, une tentative pour plier son genou souffrant d'arthrose, deux mains qui tentaient vaguement de faire la balance et cerise sur le gâteau, une mimique semblant s'apparenter à un sourire.

La bonne vieille à qui il manquait pas mal de dents, pour ne pas dire pratiquement toutes (n'en subsistait qu'une seule et ce fait là équivalait à lui seul à l'écriture d'un roman), n'osait montrer son sourire ravageur. Elle se contenta donc d'offrir sa bonne bouille aussi ronde qu'une lune et attendit les bras suspendu que le roi lui ordonne…quoi au juste ?

Toutes les hypothèses étaient émises !

Souhaitant abréger ses souffrances, le roi leva la main gracieusement, comme seul un être de sa condition pouvait le faire et l'enjoignit à s'assoir.

Il fallut quelques secondes à notre bonne vieille pour comprendre le message subliminal lancer par cet être aussi lumineux qu' un astre.

Pougne, pensa t'elle, quèqu'il est beau !

Ah, j'aurais ben aimé avoir un tel énergumène dans mes draps moi !

Cette haute pensée, amena tout un champ de possibilités hélas plus trop d'actualités qui eut tout de même la faveur d'apporter sur ses joues la couleur de l'amour, à savoir un rouge intense, chaud et capiteux.

Elle baissa la tête et prit le siège que le roi lui indiquait regrettant pour la première fois de son existence sa jeunesse enfuie.

Le roi prit enfin la parole et le charme fut rompu :

Thranduil : Ne nous craignez point. Nous vous avons fait mander afin que vous nous parliez de dame Olana.

Cette brave femme, ne compris pas tout de suite la démarche du roi. Elle balbutia :

Amélie : Vous m'avez fait quoi ?

Thranduil soupira. Il fallait bien se mettre à l'esprit, que cette personne n'était absolument pas rompu aux entretiens d'importance. Choisissant des mots plus adéquats, il réitéra sa demande :

Thranduil : Nous vous avons fait chercher Gente Dame…af…

Amélie : Gente dame ? Oh ben, c'est ben la première fois qu'on m'cause aussi…

Courroucé qu'on ait pu lui couper la parole, le souverain fit preuve de son autorité sans toutefois l'effrayer. Mettre en confiance cette femme était dans ses prérogatives, lui autoriser un tel manquement dans son comportement ne le serais jamais :

Thranduil : Sachez que lorsque nous nous exprimons ne nous souffrons d'être interrompu !

Le ton sec employé n'était pas utilisé dans le seul but de provoquer de la peur, mais aussi de fixer les limites à ne pas dépasser. La bonne femme le comprit instantanément. Elle tenta une seconde révérence à peu près aussi bancale que la première et se confondit en excuses :

Amélie : Oh, pardon vot' royale splendeur souveraine. J'ai déjà pas l'habitude d'utiliser des mots savants, alors pour c'qui est d'parlotter à un roi…

L'ellon se radoucit comprenant sa gêne et lui accorda une ébauche de sourire :

Thranduil : Nous n'en prendrons pas ombrage pour cette fois dame Amélie.

Toute chagrinée, elle se redressa et s'immobilisa, attendant la parole du roi :

Thranduil : Prenez un siège, votre âge ne vous permet pas une longue station debout et ce que nous avons à vous demander requiert de vous mettre à votre aise. Bien… nous nous doutons qu'il doit exister dans le passé de Dame Olana des événements troublants. Nous souhaiterions en prendre connaissance.

Surprise par une telle demande, Amélie fixa le roi un long moment avant de répondre :

Amélie : Vous voulez qu'je vous parle d'la p'tiote ?

Thranduil : C'est cela.

Amélie : Et pourquoi donc ?

Thranduil : C'est moi qui pose les questions, aussi je vous encourage à ne pas mettre ma patience à rude épreuve.

Amélie : Excusez-moi votre précieuseté. J'm'en vais vous raconter...Au fait, quèque c'est t'y que j'dois vous dire ?

Thranduil : Tout ! Je veux tout savoir.

Amélie : Tout ? Depuis l'début ?

Thranduil : C'est cela.

Amélie : Eh ben dame, on est pas couchés alors. Bon, bon, j'y viens... Pour sûr la p'tiote elle à pas eu qu'des douceurs dans sa jeune vie la pauvrette...

Voilà t'y pas qu'au départ ses parents y voulaient un garçon, question qu'le nom s'perpétue qui disaient, sauf qu'c'est une p'tite pisseuse qui est née et depuis c'jour là, elle à été confiée à des gouvernantes qui s'sont chargés d'l'élever et pas toujours avec de l'amour si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire ! Sa mère, où plutôt sa génitrice comme elle l'appelle, préférait vivre sa vie d'châtelaine et danser aux banquets qu'élever sa p'tite trogne d'amour.

Oh, c'est t'y qu'elle était belle comme un p'tit cœur quand elle était pas plus grande qu'une p'tiote souris.

Avec des p'tites boucles blondes et un sourire à faire fondre l'premier cul terreux…Vous l'auriez connu à c'moment là…Pour sûr qu'vous l'auriez adoré !

Haussant un sourcil, Thranduil préféra ne pas l'interrompre où son discours allait s'allonger et prendre de dangereuses proportions. Cependant, il imagina Sa Dame en petite fille gracieuse, sage, obéissante et…si malheureuse.

Un doux sourire éclaira ses traits si sombres. Comme il aurait souhaité la tenir dans ses bras et s'enivrer de son parfum. Heureusement pour lui, il se tenait derrière Amélie de façon à ne pas lui montrer le trouble qui s'était emparé de son esprit.

Il tentait également, tant bien que mal, de suivre le discours de notre paysanne. C'est que notre brave femme n'avait pas eu une éducation raffinée. Toutefois, il s'efforça de faire preuve de patience et la laissa s'exprimer à sa guise. Tout ce qui était dit d'Olana le captivait, de plus, cette femme était le seul et unique lien qui le retenait à cette aventurière. Il fallait la mettre en confiance.

Il se saisit de la carafe de vin, en versa dans un verre de cristal et le lui offrit :

Thranduil : Prenez ce verre et veuillez continuer je vous prie.

Amélie : Oh ben c'est bien aimable de vot part Mon seigneur.

L'allure à laquelle elle vida son verre étonna le roi :

Amélie : Fichtre, il est bon. Bon où j'en étais ? Ah voui. Quand c'est t'y qu'elle fut en âge d'êt marier, ses parents lui ont collé dans les pattes un seigneur tout puissant qui avait beaucoup d'terre. Pensez donc fallait qu'ils rentabilisent le mariage d'leur fille. Mais c'corniaud avait beaucoup d'dettes. Les femmes et l'jeu. Pas bon tout ça. C'est sûr qu'ça fait pas un bon mélange.

Evidemment, la p'tiote l'a détesté son mari. En plus d'être roublard, menteur, fourbe, violent, il avait pas une gueule d'ange ce Conrad ! Il lui a pris c'qu'elle avait d'plus précieux. Déjà qu'elle avait pas grand-chose, mais ça, il lui carrément volé, sali, truandé l'vaurien… c'est t'y qu'vous voyez d'quoi j'veux parler...

Thranduil haussa un sourcil :

Amélie : Eh ben sa p'tite pelure d'ange quoi, sa marque de pureté si vous voyez mieux d'quoi j'veux causer. Sa pureté…sa virginité quoi ! Ah les bonhommes ! Ben là aussi il y est pas allé d'main morte…

Le roi toussota tandis qu' 'il resservait notre conteuse :

Amélie : La pauvrette à tout connu, les humiliations, parce qu'il était coureur de jupons comme pas deux . Eh vas-y que j'te trompe et vas- y même que j'te ramène les maîtresses jusque dans l'lit conjugal. Un soir, elle l'a même r'trouvé en train d'besogner une de ces câtins qu'il aimait ben ramener sous son toit. Ben dîtes-moi donc pas c'est t'y qu'j'lui aurais coupé les...enfin là n'est pas la question votre seigneurie royale.

Thranduil : Oui, effectivement, je pense que nous nous égarons.

Amélie : P'ête ben, mais c'est quand même d'la souffrance aux kilos ça Mon Seigneur et pas qu'un peu. Et pis les années ont passés et la ptiote à commencé à s'prendre des dérouillés pace' qu'elle voulait pas donner d'héritier à l'aut'truffon, sauf que…

Thranduil : Sauf que… ?

Soudain, notre bonne vieille Amélie se mit à s'agiter nerveusement :

Amélie : Ah non ! C'est quèque chose qu'je peux pas vous raconter…Elle aimera pas c'est sûr et pis ce sont des affaires de femmes çà. Non, j'peux pas c'est trop affreux. Pougne, à chaque fois qu'j'y repense, j'ai la tête toute en feu par la colère qui m'vient d'tous les côtés. La pauvre…c'est t'y pas humain d'faire vivre pareil calvaire à quelqu'un.

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Amélie : Siou plaît m'forcer pas à causer d'ça, c'est trop dur ! La p'tiote, quand elle m'la raconté, elle a mis des jours à s'en r'mettre…

Thranduil : Etait-ce un acte de torture dont elle a été victime par son mari ?

Amélie baissa la tête. Elle triturait ses deux mains nerveusement et leva vers lui un regard désespéré :

Amélie : Ben, j'veux ben vous dire juste l'essentiel, mais c'est elle qui devra tout vous raconter avec ses mots à elle, parce que moi, j'peux pas les trouver. C'est juste de la haine qui m'vient là !

Elle désigna son cœur et la vigueur avec laquelle elle frappait son sein éveilla la curiosité du roi :

Amélie : Au final, l'aut' cre…enfin son mari quoi, a réussit à la mettre enceinte. A sept mois…

De grosses larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues rebondies :

Thranduil : Souhaitez-vous vous interrompre quelques instants ?

Amélie : Non, parce que sinon, j'pourrais plus parler. Donc, un soir qu'ce saloupiaud était rentrait ivre mort, il l'a frappé. Dans…dans l'ventre.

Choqué, le souverain du prendre appui contre la table. Ses mains serrèrent le bord du meuble au point que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent :

Amélie : Suite à ça, quèque jours plus tard…elle a perdu du sang. Plein d'sang….y'en avait partout….

De gros sanglots la secouaient à présent :

Amélie : J'peux plus, j'peux plus. Mettez-moi aux fers si vous voulez, mais j'irais pas plus loin.

A la fois en colère contre la barbarie des hommes et le chagrin de ce qu'avait pu vivre son Aimée, son Etoile, son Obsession, le roi posa sa main sur l'épaule de la bonne femme. Un geste compatissant, un geste d'apaisement qui la calma instantanément.

Thranduil : Nous comprenons votre douleur. Dame Olana, si elle le souhaite, me confieras un jour la teneur de ce terrible malheur.

Amélie : Pour sûr qu'elle vous l'dira, vous êtes si bon avec elle…

En plus il avait fait un aut'rejeton à une de ses maîtresses. Quand j'vous dis qu'c'était un sacré coureur celui-là !

Sur ces mots, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses bonnes grosses joues. Reniflant sans vergogne, le roi lui offrit son mouchoir dont elle se saisit avec un empressement non feint.

Amélie : Oh, il est trop beau pour s'moucher d'dans. J'peux quand même le garder en souvenir ?

Thranduil : Bien entendu.

Amélie : Ben c'est gentil vot' royale personne.

Thraduil : Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ?

Amélie : Et ben un beau jour, la p'tiote elle s'est rebellée et elle l'a plantée et c'est t'y qu'vous voulez qu'j'vous dise ? Elle à bien fait. Non mais quel corniaud.

Le roi réfléchit intensément. Ainsi, elle avait tué son mari ? C'était là, une bien sombre révélation. En plus d'avoir perdu un enfant, cette femme avait dû se faire justice de la pire des façons. Quel monde était donc le sien ? Comment un homme pouvait-il agir de la sorte et garder un semblant de fierté ?

Il aimait se souvenir de son aversion pour les nains, mais les humains n'étaient guère de meilleures conditions.

Pourtant, c'est l'une de ce peuple immonde qui avait pris son cœur. Triste constatation.

Son esprit, troublé par ces révélations, peinait à s'imaginer, la vie funeste de cette si belle femme.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réprimant la nausée l'envahissant.

Si cet homme avait été encore en vie, il lui aurait promis de la venger, et sa mort n'aurait sans aucun doute pas été aussi rapide que celle infligée par son épouse.

Il écouta à nouveau les révélations d'Amélie :

Amélie : Oh ! Pardon votre royale majesté seigneuriale...J'pensais, qu'vous vouliez vous r'poser. Vous aviez fermez les yeux.

Thranduil : Ce n'est rien. Vous disiez qu'elle l'a assassiné ?

Amélie : Ben dame, c'est t'y qu'j'viens d'vous l'dire. Par tous les dindons d'la terre ça à fait un d'ces foins ! Y sont v'nue la prendre avec les fers aux poignets... Eh pis c'est pas tout, ils l'ont promené partout dans l'village histoire qu'la pauvrette elle ait ben honte. Et y ricanaient tous sur son passage.

J''me suis même battue avec la mère Gwenar qui s'moquait d'elle, la pougnasse ! Pour sûr qu'j'lui aie fait passer l'envie d'rigoler . J'lui, ai même fait sauter deux dents. Ah, c'est t'y qu'j'étais pas peu fière de moi ! Même qu'j'l'ai aient gardées comme trophée. Non mais, a-t-on idée d'se moquer d'un p'tit ange pareil.

Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux à l'évocation de ce haut fait, et si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, il en aurait sourit probablement. Il décida de la récompenser en lui remplissant à nouveau son verre. Cette femme méritait tous les honneurs pour son courage.

Amélie : Même si elle a poinçonné son pouilleux d'mari, c'était ben elle la victime.

Au procès, elle à dit qu'il avait tenté d'la trucider, mais à moi elle m'a rien caché et elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait emmené au trépas dans son sommeil, comme ça pff d'un coup, net et sans bavure. Fallait t'y qu'elle ait du courage tout d'même !

Le roi pensa à Neryëlle, son épouse. Pour eux, les choses s'étaient déroulées avec tant d'amour et de poésie, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments n'évoluent. Il sentit une douleur sourde lui vriller les tympans. Le vin, le manque de repos, toutes ces tensions l'avaient exténué. Comme il aurait souhaité tuer de ses propres mains cet humain responsable de tant de malheurs. Finalement, ses pensées concernant les humains étaient justes. Ce n'était que des sauvages.

Il pensa à Olana et ses paupières se baissèrent un instant.

Thranduil : Qu'est devenue Dame Olana suite à cet horrible drame ?

Amélie : Ben ils l'ont bannis, trop heureux d'se débarasser d'elle.

Thranduil : Vous voulez parler de ses parents ?

Amélie : Ca les arrangeaient ben.

Thranduil : Et ensuite ?

Amélie : Ensuite, elle à atterrit à l'auberge de mon amie Rose. La p'tiote elle pas eu qu'des dentelles à porter foi d'Amélie. Elle à fait des ménages, un peu d'couture, tout c'qui faut pour la bonne marche d'une maison. C'est qu'la Rose c'est quelqu'un. Faut qu'ca marche droit. J'l'ai vu pleurer ben des fois c'te pauv' fille. Des marques, elle en aura toute sa vie. Vous vous rendez compte ? Passer d'l'état de noble Dame à celui d'soubrette…C'est pas des choses à faire…

Thranduil venait d'écouter ce discours avec la plus extrême attention. Les mains derrière le dos, le roi réfléchissait. Amélie le regarda un instant. Bon sang, il lui filait le tournis...N'y tenant plus, elle osa une question :

Amélie : Où qu'elle est d'ailleurs ? J'l'ai pas vu depuis un bon bout d'temps.

Thranduil : Est-t-il vrai qu'elle est venue dans ce monde pour me rencontrer ?

Amélie : Ben, c'est t'y qu'elle s'rait pas contente que j'vous l'dise, mais j'vois ben qu'vous êtes une bonne pâte.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes au sens de ce mot, le roi en conclut que ce devait probablement être un compliment.

Amélie : Eh ben elle est comme qui dirait tombée raide dingotte de vous. Pour sûr ! Elle arrêtait pas d'nous bassiner avec son roi par-ci, son roi par-là...Pardon votre royal splendeur, mais bon, faut dire qu'elle savait c'qu'elle voulait. On n'arrivait même plus à la faire décrocher d'son bouquin pour v'nir grailler tellement vot'histoire l'intéressait !

Ainsi, l'intérêt de son petit ange pour sa propre personne n'était pas feint. Comme il l'aimait, comme il regrettait…

Par sa fierté mal placé, il avait détruit les beaux rêves de cette femme meurtrie. Dire qu'il se sentait mal, était un doux euphémisme. Il offrit à Amélie une bien belle promesse :

Thranduil : Soyez rassurée Dame Amélie, plus aucune personne ne fera le moindre mal à notre protégée. C'est une promesse que nous vous faisons.

Amélie : Et qui c'est 'y nous ?

Thranduil : Moi voyons !

Amélie : Ah bon. Vous êtes un bon roi vot' majesté royale. On voit ben au premier coup d'œil qu'y a beaucoup d'bonne chose là d'dans.

Posant la main sur son cœur, elle émit un semblant de sourire lèvres scellées. C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa bouche édentée. La brave femme essayait tout de même de se tenir convenablement devant une personne de haut rang. Peut être y avait il sûrement aussi, la honte de son apparence peu gracieuse. Pourtant, le roi la trouva fort belle en cet instant. La pauvreté n'excluait en rien la beauté de l'âme et elle en avait des tonnes à revendre.

Thranduil : Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de nous avoir tout raconté et d'avoir pris soin de Dame Olana, lorsqu'elle en avait tant besoin.

Amélie : Oh ben c'est t'y qu'j'vais m'remettre à pleurer moi. Voyez, moi, j'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des galoupiauds alors Olana c'est un peu ma morveuse à moi quoi. J'l'aime beaucoup.

Thranduil : Nous l'avons senti à travers votre récit. Merci gente dame. Nous vous libérons. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amies.

Amélie prit congé du roi en prenant soin de se retirer en marche arrière comme le lui avait bien indiqué Prince Charmant, ce qui lui valut de manquer se vautrer à terre. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Dehors, Chaperon Rose et Opéca l'attendaient de pied ferme :

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la tente du roi la vieille ?

Amélie : Mais fichez moi la paix les péronnelles.

Chaperon Rose : Tu sens le vin ! Il t'a offert à boire ?

Amélie : Eh ben vouais.

Opéca : Pourquoi ?

Amélie : Ben, y voulait tout savoir sur Olana. Parait t'y qu'la p'tiote s'est perdue.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es torchée où quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais pas du tout voyons Opéca. Ce roi est juste une petite merveille d'attention pour sa dulcinée voilà tout.

Opéca : Tu racontes encore n'importe quoi la borgnasse.

Chaperon Rose : Réfléchis deux secondes ma brune amie, enfin, si cela entre dans tes capacités cela s'entend.

Opéca : C'qui va entrer dans mes capacités la blondasse, ça va être d'te coller une raclée à te faire devenir le fondement aussi rouge qu'le cul d'un macaque.

Chaperon Rose : Tu peux toujours essayer …Bien, je disais donc, avant que tu ne viennes m'interrompre avec le peu d'éducation dont tu te glorifie, que si ce bellâtre s'intéresse tant à notre Olana, c'est qu'il se passe un événement d'importance dont, une fois de plus, on nous tient à l'écart.

Opéca : Et à quoi tu penses ?

Chaperon Rose : J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure combien le visage de ce rêve ambulant, était contrarié. Il nous faut retrouver Olana pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Opéca : J'te tirerais bien aut'chose moi.

Chaperon Rose : Rendez-vous est pris ma chère amie. Je te promets de te mettre le cul à l'air devant tous ces soldats, et crois-moi, je ne me ménagerais pas pour te dérouiller.

Amélie : Ah, vous allez pas r'mettre ça !

Opéca : Va dormir la vieille, avec tout l'pinard qu'tu t'es descendu, t'arriverais même plus à trouver ta culotte.

Amélie : Ben c'est t'y qu'c'est pas faux. C'est qu'c'est du bon l'vin du roi.

Opéca : C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Chaperon Rose : Alors comme ça elle s'est perdue ?

A peine avait t'elle terminée son interrogation que Chaperon rose s'empressait de retrouver Aliénor. La nuit allait être mouvementée, pensait elle alors que ses petons la portaient vers son amie.

Olana s'éveillait, tentant vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était dans le noir absolu. Elle détestait cela. Tant pis pour ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au dehors. Tout valait mieux que cette obscurité. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle jeta un coup d'œil au dehors.

Bien que la peur se rappelait à son bon souvenir, elle prit la décision de sortir et de reprendre la marche. Jamais plus elle ne craindrait personne. Courageusement, elle se mit à marcher droit devant elle. Pour se donner du courage, elle parla à voix haute :

Olana : Je n'ai pas peur.

Cela pouvait sembler ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait. C'est ainsi, que redressant fièrement la tête, elle avança, seule, dans le noir, le courage chevillé au corps.

Non loin de là, une lueur vacillante apparut. Cela ressemblait plus à un point lumineux. Etrange, pensa-t-elle, on dirait que l'on cherche à m'attirer vers quelque endroit bizarre. Sans être vraiment convaincue par cette soudaine aide providentielle, elle continua sa marche.

Une bien étrange sensation s'infiltra dans son esprit. Une force bienveillante la guidait. Cette impression ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait aperçu la lumière.

Dans le silence oppressant, un craquement se fit entendre :

Olana : Qui va là ?

La peur revenait en force alors que le bruit devenait plus distinct :

Olana : Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

C'est alors, qu'elle aperçut une silhouette encapuchonné venant vers elle. Curieusement, il n'y avait aucune hostilité émanant de cette apparition, bien au contraire, elle s'en rapprocha tout naturellement.

Ce devait être une personne d'un grand âge, au vu de sa posture courbée. Tendant sa main, elle effleura la longue cape de la personne :

Olana : Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je suis perdue. Je ne sais comment ...

Effectivement, il s'agissait d'un vieillard. Sa cape, usée par endroit et de couleur sombre le confondait avec la nuit. Olana, que la surprise avait rendu muette, retrouva enfin un semblant de convenance. S'inclinant, elle s'adressa à l'inconnu :

Olana : Bonsoir vieil homme. Que faites-vous seul sur ce chemin ? Êtes-vous perdu vous aussi ?

Viel homme : En voici des questions noble Dame. Et si nous commencions par une présentation en bonne et dû forme ?

Olana : Encore faudrait il que la confiance s'établisse.

Vieil homme : La confiance n'engage pas celui qui la donne, mais apaise beaucoup celui qui la reçoit. Je me nomme Edarion gente Dame.

Olana : Je suis Dame Olana d'Isendril, duchesse du comté de Faye. Voyagez-vous avec les gens du seigneur Thranduil ? Êtes-vous un elfe ?

Edarion : Est ce toujours dans vos habitudes de poser autant de questions ?

Olana : Je vous prie de m'excuser Edarion...c'est que...

Edarion : Vous êtes perdue oui, je comprends votre peur. Toutefois, ne la laisser pas vous envahir gente Dame.

Le vieil homme fit glisser sa capuche. Sa chevelure blanche dénotait un grand âge, tandis que ses yeux translucides, fixaient droit devant lui alors qu'Olana se trouvait sur le côté. Sa main passa rapidement devant le regard d' Edarion qui ne cilla pas d'un pouce. Cet homme est aveugle, pensa t'elle. Que faisait un vieillard, aveugle, seul la nuit sans aucune aide ? Déjà elle n'était pas rassurée, mais que dire de ce fait troublant ?

Edarion : Vous vous interrogez sur ma présence sur ce chemin, au vu de mon grand âge et de mon handicap n'est-ce pas ?

Olana : C'est cela.

Edarion : Pourquoi vous êtes-vous égaré Dame Olana ?

Olana : C'est vous qui posez les questions maintenant ?

Edarion : Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Olana : Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Edarion : Que pourrais-je tenter contre vous noble Dame ? Je ne suis pas un danger pour vous.

Olana : Il n'est pas obligatoire de mordre pour être dangereux.

Edarion : Tout à fait censé comme réponse. Décidément, vous m'intriguez gente Dame. Pourrions-nous nous asseoir ? Mes vieilles jambes ont bien du mal à me porter ce soir...

Olana : On doit me chercher...

Edarion : On vous cherche déjà depuis un bon moment.

Olana : Mais enfin, qui êtes vous ? Vous me semblez être bien au courant de mes affaires.

Edarion : Nous pouvons attendre ensemble qu'ils arrivent.

Olana : Qui ils ?

Edarion : Ceux qui souhaitent vous trouver entière et sans dommage.

Olana : Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus Monsieur. Je vous somme de me répondre.

Edarion : Les routes ne sont pas sûres de nuit Dame Olana. Restez à mes côtés. D'autres vous cherchent...

Olana : Qui ça d'autres ?

Edarion : Votre venue sur ces terres n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

Olana : Pardon ? Mais c'est moi qui ait décidé seule …de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

Brusquement, le vieil homme posa son index sur ses lèvres lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de se taire. Il tendit la main au devant et trouva le poignet de la jeune femme qu'il empoigna.

Une telle force chez une personne de cet âge la surprit. Il s'approcha aussi près d'elle qu'il le put :

Edarion : Faites-moi confiance, de mauvaises gens s'approchent. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous puissions nous dissimuler ? Notre survie est entre vos mains Olana. Vous devez me faire confiance…

Acculée, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre recours que croire cette personne sortie de nulle part, mais contre laquelle elle ne put se décider à porter un mauvais jugement. Le temps faisant défaut, leurs deux mains toujours serrées, elle prit soin de le guider.

Il y avait là, un amas de rochers où une large faille était envahie d'herbes folles.

Ecartant, juste ce qu'il fallait la végétation, ils s'engouffrèrent dans cette brèche et se tinrent accroupis.

Un mouvement se distingua entre les arbres et bientôt elle distingua deux silhouettes. Collant sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Edarion, elle commenta ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

Olana : Il y a deux personnes qui viennent de sortir des fourrés.

Edarion : Arriveriez-vous à me les décrire ?

Olana : Ils sont de dos…Attendez, ils…Oh Mon Dieu…ils sont horribles. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareils monstres.

Elle tremblait. Edarion la rassura avec des mots choisis :

Edarion : Ne craignez rien Olana, ils ne peuvent nous voir.

Olana : Mais…ils se dirigent vers nous !

Il baissa ses paupières et psalmodia des paroles inintelligibles. Aussitôt, les deux orques se tournèrent dans la direction opposée :

Orque : Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas là !

Orque : Mais j'ai entendu une voix, ces saleté d'humain puent la charogne ! On aurait déjà dû la trouver !

Orque : On a intérêt. L'autre va nous faire couiner comme des porcs qu'on saigne si on la ramène pas.

Orque : Sur ce coup là, c'est chacun sa trogne. Si tu me lâches je te vendrais comme un sale rat.

Orque : Et qui te dit que je le ferais pas le premier ? J'ai pas envie de passer sous le coutelas de l'autre !

Orque : Bon, écoute, on va refaire un tour dans les parages. Toi tu prends par là et moi ici et si tu trouves la femelle fais gaffe. L'abîme pas trop !

Orque : Dommage, j'y aurais bien goûté à cette câtin.

Orque : Ouais, moi aussi. Personne n'en aurait rien su et on en aurait bien profité.

Elle frémit en pensant ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Tandis que les deux orques se séparaient, elle interrogea l'homme :

Olana : Vous savez des choses que j'ignore et qui me font peur. Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi me cherchent-ils ?

Edarion : Je suis là pour vous protéger Olana. Ce sont des orques à la solde d'Azog et croyez-moi, sa détermination à vous trouver n'a d'égale que sa cruauté. Cependant, il n'agit pas pour lui et c'est bien là que se trouve le problème. Je ne puis vous en dire plus, parce que je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Gente Dame.

Olana : Vous ne savez pas, ou vous, ne voulez pas me le dire ?

Edarion : Je ne le sais pas, je vous le jure et cela est intentionnel par mesure de sécurité. Si nous étions trop à savoir, nous perdrions l'avantage.

Olana : Mais enfin, qui ça nous ?

Edarion : Ne soyez pas inquiète, ils se feront connaitre de vous…bientôt.

Olana devenait inquiète à présent. Autant cet homme l'avait rassuré il y avait quelques minutes, autant il l'effrayait à présent. Au loin, des voix s'élevaient. On l'appelait par son prénom. Parmi celle ci, l'une d'entre elles lui sembla plus familière.

Edarion : Vos amis…ils arrivent !

D'un bond elle sortit de sa cachette. Les voix se rapprochaient. Elle osa enfin appeler.

Des torches formaient des petits points lumineux tels des lucioles. C'était si réconfortant.

Enfin, Aliénor apparut. Sans plus attendre, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras.

Olana : Aliénor, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir.

Aliénor : Bon sang, où était tu passé, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Olana : J'étais cachée là …avec Edarion.

Aliénor : Qui est Edarion ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, Thranduil se tenait droit, l'observant sans rien dire, l'air inquiet. Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles ne pouvant détacher son regard de ces yeux bleus. Bien vite elle reprit la parole :

Olana : Je m'étais égarée, mais heureusement, ce Monsieur, s'est trouvé sur mon chemin.

Aliénor : Qui ça ?

Olana : Ce vieil homme...

Elle entraina à sa suite Aliénor, suivit du roi et de ses soldats qui arrivaient dans leur direction. Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'endroit où elle s'était cachée, il n'y avait plus personne. L'anfractuosité dans le rocher était vide. A terre, le corps des deux orques gisait dans une mare de sang noir.

Olana portât la main à sa bouche alors que le roi faisait un pas dans sa direction :

Olana : Il y avait un vieil homme avec moi il n'y a pas deux minutes. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de vous attendre. De toute façon il est aveugle, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin...

Thranduil ordonna sur le champ de fouiller les alentours. En vain. Il ne subsistait aucune trace de cet étranger. Le capitaine s'approcha des cadavres. Une blessure mortelle leur avait été infligée. Un coup imparable, net et précis avait sectionné une veine et ils s'étaient véritablement vidés de leur sang. Olana frémit :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez rien ? Nous nous en sommes soulagés Dame Olana. Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un ?

Olana : Dites tout de suite que je suis folle...je vous certifie sur mon honneur que je n'ai rien inventé. J'ai vu cet homme, il s'est même nommé...

Thranduil : Un homme âgé n'aurait pu faire trépasser deux orques de cette façon. Qui était avec vous ?

Olana : Je vous l'ai dit, un vieil homme nommé Edarion.

Thranduil : Cela ne se peut ma Dame.

Olana : Me traiteriez-vous de menteuse ?

Thranduil : Nous n'avons jamais dit cela. Qui est l'homme qui à tué ces orques ? Visiblement quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec vous ! Rentrons, nous en discuterons au calme.

Le ton commençait à monter dangereusement, aussi Aliénor crut bon de raisonner Olana. La jeune femme pouvait très rapidement déraper et devenir ingérable en situation de stress où de colère. Il devenait urgent de la calmer.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, chaque personne assistant à la scène crut entrevoir dans le regard du roi de la …jalousie. Visiblement, elle l'aveuglait et lui faisait perdre les convenances.

Aliénor : Le seigneur Thranduil à raison, il faut rentrer.

Olana : Mais toi tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

Aliénor : Bien entendu. Allez viens.

Elle passa fière et droite devant le roi lui lançant un regard plein de mépris. Le fait de douter de sa parole la rendait folle.

Thranduil fulminait. Cette impulsivité l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais en même temps, elle signait la personnalité de cette étrange femme. Le pouvoir sur les elleth était pour lui tout naturel. De nature douces et obéissantes, aucune ne se seraient permises de le contredire et plus encore devant ses soldats.

Malgré cela, son soulagement était visible. Il avait eu peur ce soir. Pour elle et pour ce fragile équilibre se tissant sans relâche malgré les accrocs survenant dans leur relation.

Cependant, plusieurs questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, qui était avec elle ? Qui avait pu tuer d'une façon aussi précise deux orques de cet acabit ?

Luthïen revint vers son Seigneur prêt à exécuter ses ordres :

_Thranduil : Avez-vous trouvé des traces de ce vieil homme ?_

_Luthïen : Non mon Seigneur aucunes. Devons-nous continuer les recherches ? _

_Thranduil : Inutile. Rentrons !_

Alors que tous prenaient la direction du campement, un des soldats du capitaine l'interpella :

_Soldat : Mon capitaine, nous avons trouvé ceci au pied de ce rocher..._

L'elfe tenait dans le creux de sa main, ce qui paraissait être un petit bout de métal. Le roi pensa tout d'abord à un fragment d'épée, dû à un quelconque combat, et oublié depuis longtemps, sauf qu'il ne paraissait pas ancien du tout. Bien au contraire, lorsqu'il l'essuya, il se mit à briller de mille feux à la lumières des étoiles.

Il devint même si brûlant qu'il dû le lâcher.

Précautionneusement, il l'enroula dans un mouchoir et le dissimula dans sa poche.

_Thranduil : Doublez la garde cette nuit Luthïen. Que deux soldats surveillent la tente de dame Olana et ses amies. Qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'en sortent ! Sceller mon cheval, nous allons inspecter les alentours. Ces orques ne sont pas venus seuls. Nous devons trouver leur campement._

_Luthïen : Bien Majesté._

Ainsi, elle disait vrai.

Pour une raison encore inconnue, quelqu'un l'avait protégé et rassuré. Légolas et Tauriel que ces faits avaient rendus curieux surgissaient à ses côtés :

_Légolas : Nous venons de croiser dame Olana Ada. Vous l'avez retrouvé saine et sauve._

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux corps à terre, le prince fixa son père intensément :

_Légolas : Ada, (père) comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas les…sentir ?_

_Thranduil : Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question ion nin. (Mon fils)_

Légolas s'approcha, renifla prudemment…aucune effluves habituellement repérable chez ces êtres disgracieux ne s'élevait dans l'air. Le fils fixa son père d'un air inquiet :

_Légolas : Serait-ce une ruse de magicien ? Si nous n'arrivons plus à les repérer, cela va représenter un grave danger pour nous._

_Thranduil : Je ne pense pas que cela s'applique pour la majorité de ces…déchets._

D'un regard méprisant, le roi poussa du bout de sa botte le corps de l'un des deux cadavres :

_Tauriel : Etrange cet événement…et cette façon de se perdre et d'être retrouver au milieu de nulle part..._

_Thranduil : _**Tauriel !**_Prends le premier tour de garde. Veille scrupuleusement sur cette dame et ses amies._

_Tauriel : Mais Mon Seigneur..._

_Thranduil : Fais ce que je t'ordonne !_

Furieuse, elle s'inclina avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Légolas, surpris, pensa que ce genre de colère contenu, mêlée à de la peur, n'était pas commun chez son père. Cela l'intrigua :

_Légolas : Je vous trouve soucieux ada..._

_Thranduil : Ce n'est rien ion nin. J'ai besoin de prendre du repos._

_Légolas : Y aurait il quelque chose que vous me dissimulez ada ?_

_Thranduil : Rien dont tu ne sois déjà au courant. Reste au campement, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Légolas : Très bien ada._

Le roi suivit Luthïen, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'enclos où se tenaient les chevaux.

Edarion fut soulagé d'entendre Olana se diriger vers son amie. Tout danger s'écartait enfin de cette précieuse jeune femme.

Se redressant fièrement, il laissa tomber sa cape à terre et prononça quelques mots à voix haute :

Edarion : Il faut les anéantir. Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque …

Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau, fluide et décisive :

Voix : Nous approuvons…tuez-les !

Edarion : Faite les venir à moi.

Voix : Nous vous rendons la vue.

Edarion : En effet, c'est préférable.

Dès lors qu'il recouvrit sa vision, Edarion sortit la dague de son fourreau. Effilée, au manche d'albâtre, la fine lame faite de mithril brillait sous la pâle lueur de la lune. Frappant son arme contre un rocher, il les entendit enfin se diriger vers lui, attirés par le bruit.

D'emblée, leurs yeux rouges fixèrent le vieillard et leurs lèvres se retroussèrent sous l'effet de la hargne. Un humain ! C'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer. Le trouver en premier les assurait de la trouver ensuite.

D'un bond, ils s'approchèrent près de lui et le saisirent par la gorge approchant la lame de leur coutelas :

Orque : Vieux chien ! Tu espérais notre pitié ?

Orque : Pique le qu'il saigne à mort !

Orque : Où est-elle ?

Edarion : Pitié pour un vieil homme. Si je vous dis où elle se trouve vous m'épargnerez ?

Les deux individus se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long :

Orque : Ouais pour cette fois, je serais clément…

Edarion : Elle est…

Pendant qu'ils se tenaient tout proche du corps du vieillard qu'il pensait inoffensif, leur garde se baissa. Tous deux attendait la suite de ses paroles.

Le bras d'Edarion s'éleva dans les airs d'un mouvement si rapide que les deux orques ne virent rien venir.

La lame passa de la gorge de l'un à celle de l'autre avec une précision phénoménale.

Leurs mains poilues et noirâtres se portèrent immédiatement à leurs cous et chacun tenta désespérément d'endiguer le flot de sang s'échappant à jets réguliers d'entre leurs doigts serrés.

Peine perdue. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et continuèrent à espérer contenir le fluide noir fuyant leurs corps, mais il était déjà trop tard, l'inconscience s'emparait de leurs âmes et leurs paupières se baissèrent sur la dernière chose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, un sourire.

Un sourire d'où le pardon ne semblait pas très loin. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'ils emportèrent dans leurs trépas.

Surpris par les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, Edarion opéra un demi-tour si rapide, que la lame de sa dague heurta le rocher tout proche.

D'un bond, il s'enfuit dans la noirceur de la nuit et disparu comme il était venu.

Les deux amies, serrées l'une contre l'autre, rentraient silencieusement vers le campement. Aliénor sentait le malaise chez la jeune femme mais souhaitait lui laisser la primeur de ses confidences. La brusquer ne servirait à rien.

La douleur accumulée depuis tant et tant d'années avait rendu Olana très fragile. Un lourd passé revenait en puissance la narguer en lui faisant comprendre par ces derniers événements qu'elle ne goûterait sans doute jamais au bonheur. Ce triste constat la rendait amère et si triste...

Ni tenant plus, la guerrière la questionna :

Aliénor : Que s'est-il passé Olana pour que tu en arrives à fuir dans la nuit ? N'essaie même pas de noyer le poisson ma belle...Je te connais trop bien...

Les larmes coulaient à présent sans aucune retenue. Trop de vilains mots avaient été prononcés ces dernières heures. Aliénor stoppa sa marche et la prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs redoublèrent et ceux ci avaient le goût du désespoir.

Aliénor : Olana, ma belle, parle-moi.

Au loin, Tauriel s'était arrêté elle aussi. Même si elle détestait faire cela, elle écouta la conversation de ces deux femmes.

Olana : Aliénor, se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé à ce point ? Je pensais avoir trouvé la personne qui m'aurait enfin prêté un peu d'attention. Si tu savais à quel point je suis déçue...Je veux rentrer ! Je veux quitter ce monde où je n'ai pas ma place.

Aliénor : Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Au fur et à mesure de la narration, Aliénor caressait les cheveux d'Olana tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'empara de ses deux mains :

Aliénor : Tu viens de prendre la bonne décision ma belle. Ce roi n'est pas pour toi. Vous avez chacun dans vos vies un fantôme vous empêchant d'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Vous vous faites trop de mal.

Olana : Mais...Aliénor, je l'ai aimé avant de le connaître, et même maintenant l'amour que je ressens pour lui est si vivace qu'il me fait peur.

Aliénor : Justement, il faut agir vite avant de souffrir d'avantage.

Olana : Sans doute as-tu raison, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force. Que vais-je devenir Aliénor ? Reprendre une vie morne et sans amour ? Je ne peux plus...Je ne peux...

Aliénor la berça quelques temps. Pour elle, il devenait évident que cette aventure devait prendre fin.

Aliénor : Qu'avons-nous fait Olana ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir de cette passion dévorante qui te consumait, bien avant de tenter ce voyage. C'était une folie. Et ces orques ? D'où venaient-ils ? Te cherchaient-ils ? Qui les a tués ? Qui était avec toi ?

Alors qu'elle tentait de questionner son amie, Gabriel vint à leur rencontre et sans laisser le choix à Aliénor, prit Olana dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux :

Gabriel : Donnez libre cours à votre chagrin, mais ne laissez pas le désespoir vous envahir. Douce Olana par ces mots, fiez-vous à moi. Que ces actes n'entravent en rien votre destin. Il n'est de plus douce parole que celles dont mon esprit vous inonde. Libérez votre âme de cette noirceur et de ces cendres renaîtront l'espoir. Dormez à présent, dormez et rêvez petite fille.

Sitôt les mots de l'ange avaient ils fini de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'Olana s'effondrait dans ses bras profondément endormie. Comme s'il eut porté un enfant contre son cœur, il la tint serrer contre lui et s'en fut dans la nuit.

Aliénor, complètement hébétée, le suivait se posant tout un tas de questions.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Tauriel tout aussi surprise, observait cet être de lumière emporter dans ses bras l'intrigante comme elle aimait la nommer.

Quels étranges pouvoirs détenait cette personne ?

Pourquoi était-il intervenu contre l'avis de son amie la guerrière ?

Un voile épais entourait ces personnes venu d'un autre monde.

Thranduil, dont le souci se lisait sur ses traits, souffrait de son incapacité à savoir aimer. Avait-il perdu l'instinct, la foi en lui-même ? Son cœur, torturé depuis plus de mille ans lui avait fait défaut ce soir.

Cette dualité si souvent combattu l'avait tant meurtrie qu'elle l'avait abîmé.

De savoir Olana avec un autre, quelqu'un qui l'aurait approché d'un peu trop près…même pour la défendre…

Cette pensée piquait son cœur comme une dague dont l'on teste le tranchant. Aucun autre ne devrait s'en approcher. Elle était à lui. Sa Possession ne deviendrait jamais celle d'un autre.

Vibrant d'une colère contenu, il se hâta d'éperonner sa monture et suivit de ses soldats, entreprit d'inspecter les environs.

Au loin, le cavalier noir plissa les yeux et un horrible sifflement s'éleva d'entre ses lèvres. Il monta sur son cheval à la robe sombre et s'approcha de Bolg :

Cavalier noir : Vos chiens ont encore faillis ! Levons le camp, sa royale majesté vient vers nous.

Borg : Réglons-lui son compte. Cà fait une éternité que j'ai envie de l'ouvrir comme un porc.

Cavalier noir : Stupide rat ! J'ai dit levons le camp et vous feriez mieux de m'obéir ou c'est vous que j'ouvrirais comme un porc et vos entrailles serviront de repas aux charognards.

Avec un mauvais rictus collé à ses lèvres ourlées à la perfection il se saisit de la bride et incita sa monture à lui obéir, ce à quoi la bête ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Au campement, une violente altercation débutait entre Gabriel et Aliénor :

Aliénor : Il va me falloir des explications Gabriel !

Gabriel : **Il va vous falloir ?** En voici une véhémence guerrière Aliénor, fidèle au combat mais bien entreprenante face à l'autorité d'un archange.

Aliénor : Je ne souhaite pas me montrer irrespectueuse, mais il en va du bien être d'Olana. Nous devons cesser ce petit jeu.

Gabriel : Nous devons ?

Aliénor : Ne voyez-vous pas combien elle se meurt d'amour pour cet elfe ? Et lui que lui offre t-il en retour ? Uniquement de la souffrance. Son épouse est encore dans son cœur et rien ni personne ne saurait changer cela.

Gabriel : En êtes-vous sûre ?

Aliénor : Je l'ai vu pleurer comme jamais ce soir, alors oui, j'en suis sûre.

Gabriel : Que sont quelques larmes dans une vie.

Aliénor : Vous le faites exprès où quoi ?

A ces mots, l'archange changea du tout au tout.

Personne encore ne l'avait encore vu empreint d'une si froide colère. Se redressant avec tout le pouvoir dont était investit cet être divin, l'ange fixait Aliénor de ses prunelles claires où un cercle noir apparaissait.

Point de départ de toute chose et le lieu où toute créature aspirait à retourner, ce symbole magnifiait la spiritualité de l'archange. Au delà de cette constatation, la transformation s'opérant dans son comportement signifiait sa détermination à protéger Olana. Le changement, le mouvement, rien ne pourrait stopper les événements en marche.

Sans la moindre parole énoncée, la jeune femme en compris tout le sens et dû admettre en son for intérieur qu'il était vain de le provoquer.

Ces révélations déstabilisèrent complètement cette guerrière pour qui de telles pensées n'étaient pas commune.

Les actes de foi n'étaient absolument pas sa priorité. Être condamné pour haute trahison, par le félon qui avait usurpé sa place avait déjà été une épreuve, mais que dire de la sentence cruelle la privant à jamais des joies de la maternité...

Cela ne l'avait pas encouragé à se tourner vers une quelconque croyance.

Sa stérilisation signait définitivement sa rupture avec le spirituel.

Gabriel ne se montrait pas très souvent vindicatif, mais lorsque tel était le cas, mieux valait ne pas s'opposer à ses arguments :

Gabriel : Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ma chère enfant. Vous aussi aspirez à retourner là où se trouve votre place. Vous même ne faites pas exception à la règle. Votre destin impitoyable vous le rappelle chaque jour. Sentez cet appel puissant résonner en vous. Votre cœur vous le rappelle toutes les fois où les visages de vos parents se présentent à vos yeux. Votre retour aux sources s'effectuera en son temps. En attendant, cessez d'importuner Olana. Ne perturbez pas son attirance pour ce roi. Venez à moi, oubliez vos ressentiments et veillez sur elle comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle vint à lui et il déposa un doux baiser sur son front. D'une légère pression sur ses mains, il l'enjoignit à s'asseoir aux côtés d'Olana profondément endormie sur sa couche.

Ses paupières clignèrent deux où trois fois et elle se tourna vers Gabriel :

Aliénor : Qu'étais-je en train de vous dire ? Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un blanc.

Gabriel : Vous discouriez sur la nécessité de surveiller de façon un peu plus probante cette jeune femme trop fougueuse. Bien, il me faut aller surveiller mes ouailles avant que cela ne dégénère à nouveau et je sens que cela ne devrait tarder.

Prenez un peu de repos Aliénor. Notre route sera longue. Il n'est pas exclu que certains dangers s'y présentent.

Aliénor : Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Gabriel : Et voilà. J'en étais sûr. Ce fieffé coquin de Mic Mac vient de mettre en rage Alachnÿ. Il me donne du fil à retordre ce lutin ! Dormez Aliénor Senrad, fille du seigneur Naram et de la noble dame Ciliane. Dormez et rêvez à ceux qui ne vous oublieront jamais.

A l'évocation du nom de ses parents, la jeune femme eut un moment de mélancolie extrême. Les souvenirs des jours heureux avec les siens brûlaient son âme à la faire hurler. Se roulant en boule derrière Olana, elle laissa venir à elle les images qu'elles refoulaient depuis si longtemps et le sommeil vint la cueillir aussi aisément qu'une main de jardinier cueillant une rose.

Alors que ses paupières se baissaient, de verts pâturages se présentaient sous ses yeux et au loin, son père venait vers elle fier sur son destrier. Un rire d'enfant, son propre rire, accueillait ce visage paternel où tout l'amour pour sa petite fille s'y reflétait.

Ses jolis petits bras potelés se tendaient vers lui alors que le son de sa propre voix formait comme une étrange mélopée.

Aliénor : Papa, papa !

Elle l'appelait, elle lui souriait. Son père, son roc, sa lumière venait à elle. Son air bienveillant la rassurait. A ses côtés, elle ne craindrait jamais rien ni personne.

Quand il fut là, elle se lova dans ses bras et sentit le souffle chaud de l'amour. Celui qui unit un parent à son enfant pour l'éternité…

Au milieu de cette couche, les deux femmes, à présent dans les bras de Morphée, s'offraient la plus jolie parenthèse de ce voyage épique.

A quelques lieues de là, Thranduil approchait de ce qui était, il y avait tout juste quelques heures, le campement de leurs ennemies.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de le trouver. L'odorat des elfes les y avaient menés directement.

Là, la puanteur atteignait des sommets pour ces ellons.

Le roi descendit de cheval et inspecta les cendres encore chaudes des feux de camps :

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce qui à pu les faire fuir aussi rapidement ?

Luthïen : Sans doute devaient-ils nous espionner Mon Seigneur.

Thranduil : Un acte de surveillance, dans quel but ? Par où sont-ils partis ?

Plusieurs soldats tentèrent désespérément de trouver la direction grâce aux odeurs, mais curieusement, elle s'arrêtait toutes au campement :

Thranduil : Rentrons ! Nous ne pouvons faire plus cette nuit.

Les amis d'Olana, finissait leur repas et prenaient le temps de se reposer autour d'un feu. Tous avaient remarqué l'agitation des dernières heures et chacun pensait qu'Olana devait y être pour quelque chose. Le fait d'avoir vu Aliénor partir à sa rechercher les avaient conforté dans cette position.

Chaperon Rose et Opéca, n'en finissait plus de tenir des conciliabules :

Chaperon Rose : J'aimerais être une petite souris et m'infiltrer sous la tente royale. Ne pas savoir ce qui se trame me rend folle…

Opéca : Eh ben j'te rassure, tu l'es déjà.

Chaperon Rose : Tes compliments me rendent toujours euphorique ma CHERE AMIE !

Jack : Arrêtez bordel ! Y'en a marre !

Nimïel : Au final, était-ce vraiment une si belle idée de venir dans ce monde pour Olana ? Qu'y gagne-t-elle ?

Alachnÿ : Des emmerdes ! Voilà ! Et c'est bien de votre faute à tous. Si vous ne m'aviez pas subtilisé mon grimoire, nous n'en serions pas là, Olana continuerais à chasser ses papillons dans sa jolie cervelle et moi je m'occuperais toujours de façon intensive à surveiller de près les travaux de mes soubrettes.

Chaperon Rose : Ah, vous voulez dire …continuer à les monter.

Mic Mac : Ouais, bien dit la frangine. J'ai deux où trois confidences des demoiselles que je pourrais vous raconter en guise de dessert.

Alachnÿ : Tais-toi le gnome où tu vas tâter d'mon godillot.

Matouba crachouilla entre ses quenottes :

Matouba : Verrons-nous le lutin cracher ses dents, ou ne le verrons-nous pas ?

Mic Mac : Moi j'te verrais bien en carpette con de chat !

Amélie : Ah, siou plaît arrêêtezzz !

Opéca : Rendors-toi la vieille.

Alachnÿ : Dîtes-moi, il devait être bon ce vin et bien alcoolisé également.

Opéca : Elle encore ronde comme une queue d'pelle.

Chaperon Rose : Ce roi est un fin tacticien…enivrer pour délier les langues….Ceci dit, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser pareil subterfuge avec moi. J'aurais déjà déroulé la mienne tel un tapis rouge et lui aurait offert le gîte et le couvert sans invitation !

Opéca : Sauf qu'il fait pas dans la pouillasse tu vois ? Alors ta langue tu vas la ranger dans ton clapet et la mettre en veilleuse.

Alachnÿ : Si des envie de velléités vous inspirait, me concernant, je laisserais libre court à votre imagination jeune fille, d'autant qu'elle me parait déborder de tout côtés.

Chaperon Rose : Me permettez-vous de la garder pour moi magicien ? Entre l'offrir à un roi ou un magicien, le choix sera vite fait.

Nimïel : Prenez soin de dame Olana tout de même. C'est une jeune femme si fragile. Je me sentirais chagriné de la savoir malheureuse.

Opéca : Vous vous sentiriez chagriné ? V'là aut chose maintenant. Et moi ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui se soucis de savoir comment j'suis ?

Un silence éloquent s'installa. L'un de ceux qu'il était plaisant de ne pas rompre. Pourtant, ce fut Alachnÿ qui se jeta à l'eau :

Alachnÿ : C'est que voyez-vous, nous n'aimerions pas nous recevoir une beigne…

Opéca : Pignouf ! J'sais aussi faire comme l'aut' borgnasse.

Nimïel : Ah oui ? Alors en ce cas, peut être oserais-je un jour me lancer ?

Jack : Ah qu'est -e que vous pouvez bien raconter comme conneries quand même. Bon, moi j'vais pieuter. Bonsoir !

L'archange Gabriel revenait à petit pas feutré. Après avoir pris soin des deux jeunes femmes, il s'arrêta droit et dire devant ses ouailles. Croisant ses bras sur son torse il les toisa de haut :

Gabriel : Est-ce moi qui vous fais fuir ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais pas du tout mon Gabinou, nous allions dormir. Enfin du moins pour MES AMIS. Moi je me sens d'humeur rêveuse et compte laissez libre cours à mes pensées disparates et légères. Une petite promenade apaisera mon esprit.

Opéca : Evite de détrousser un elfe ! Pour une fois, si on pouvait ne pas se faire remarquer à cause de ton appétit d'ogresse.

Prince Charmant : Délicieuse enfant. Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous accompagnasse ? Je peux être d'une compagnie fort agréable, de plus mon endurance pour la…marche est connu de tous.

Chaperon Rose : Rassure -Prince, je connais ta réputation alors va plutôt chasser ailleurs. Bien, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se leva et s'en alla de sa démarche chaloupée :

Mic Mac : Ah, quèque j'rêve de lui mettre la main au…

Gabriel : MIC MAC, AU LIT !

Bougonnant, le lutin se pelotonna dans sa couverture non sans avoir dressé son majeur bien à l'abri des regards. Prudence est mère de sûreté !

Au moment où Thranduil laissait son cheval au bon soin du palefrenier, l'idée lui vint de rendre visite à Olana.

Son instinct le guidait vers elle. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Il osa soulever le rideau après avoir appelé discrètement, mais n'entendant aucune réponse il pénétra à l'intérieur. Seule une bougie brûlait au centre sur un coffre.

Aliénor, couché en chien de fusil, dormait…le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour Olana, en revanche, ce n'était pas aussi serein. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil. Envahis d'une bouffée d'amour, il caressa son front avec délicatesse ne souhaitant l'extraire de son sommeil.

Posant un genou à terre, il resta un long moment à la regarder dormir. Elle avait adopté la position d'un fœtus et son pouce si près de ses lèvres lui fit penser à un bébé.

Attendris il prononça quelques mots pour l'apaiser :

Thranduil : Chut,… Je suis là mon ange. Que votre sommeil s'apaise _elen nin_. J'implorerais votre pardon à genoux _mîr nin_ (mon trésor). Vous avez tant de valeur à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas digne de votre amour. Comme je regrette….Je vous promet de faire amende honorable et de reconquérir votre confiance. Ne me quitte pas petit ange…j'en mourrais.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de son aimée alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha au plus près de son visage et aussi précautionneusement que les ailes d'un papillon effleurant un rayon de soleil, il l'embrassa.

Jamais, de mémoire d'elfe, un baiser n'avait été aussi précieux :

Scribe : Je suis sans voix.

Arakïell : La mienne s'est perdue dans ma narration.

Scribe : Veux-tu que je la retrouve ?

Arakïell : Non, laisse-là s'envoler au grès de mes rêves…

Scribe : (chuchotant) Ok boss.

A pas de velours, le roi quitta la tente des deux jeunes femmes et réintégra la sienne.

Il vida un nombre incalculable de verre de vins avec une profonde tristesse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ?

Ses pensées embrumées se perdaient dans un écheveau inextricable. Personne, pas même son père Oropher ne lui avait appris à se méfier des pièges de l'amour. Même s'il avait choisi lui même Neryëlle, même si leur mariage avait été un moment de grâce, la venue d'Olana dans sa vie n'en avait pas moins déclenché l'amour.

Ce tourment qui était sien depuis tant d'années lui laissait un goût amer.

Seul pour porter ce fardeau, la lourdeur s'accentuait encore plus depuis qu'elle était réapparue. Comment s'extirper de ce cruel dilemme ? S'abîmer dans la boisson ne le sauverait certainement pas, mais il allègerait sans doute sa souffrance.

Gabriel, tout à côté, veillait sur cette âme en perdition.

Il y avait tant à faire. D'un geste gracieux sa main s'éleva en même temps que ses mots :

Gabriel : Dormez grand roi des elfes. Dormez et par delà votre inconscience rejoignez celui qui vous attend.

Le verre tomba à terre. Thranduil s'enfonça dans un sommeil cotonneux où les souffrances n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Et soudain…les souvenirs jaillirent aussi clairement qu'une source bienfaisante.

Cette nuit offrit à ces amants la résurgence de ce qu'avait été leur passé.

Elle allait aussi ouvrir la première page du livre de leur devenir.


	10. Chapter 10 Songes éternels

Une petite parenthèse, où les souvenirs, expliquent bien des choses…

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Songes éternels _**

Au firmament, les étoiles n'en finissaient plus de scintiller, offrant à ce monde en sursis la magnificence de leurs éclats. Les elfes adoraient la contemplation de ces astres et daignaient leur apporter toute leur attention.

Bon nombre d'elleths, trop rêveuses sans doute, espéraient de cette méditation harmonieuse, un amour naissant sous la voûte étoilée. Nimbé de cette douce clarté, il ne pourrait qu'être de bon augure, aussi était-ce un moment que bon nombre d'elfes attendaient avec impatience chaque soir.

Les ellons épris en secret d'une elleth, leurs donnaient rendez-vous sur les terrasses des palais, des habitations, voire dans les jardins…Ensuite…l'amour faisait le reste et là, plus besoin de la clarté d'une étoile, mais seulement de la mélodie de leurs deux cœurs où les battements s'accordaient enfin ensemble…

Le petit prince Thranduil n'en était pas encore à ces considérations. Petit ellon fougueux, intrépide et courageux, son seul souhait était encore d'égaler voire dépasser les faits héroïques de son père le roi Oropher.

En ces temps de paix, le souverain aimait se remémorer en compagnie de ses amis, ses hauts faits de guerre. Le petit prince sortait alors en catimini de sa chambre et tapie dans un coin, écoutait les récits de son père avec fierté.

Cependant, ce soir là, le roi le surpris. Affichant un air faussement mécontent, il prit son petit ellon dans ses bras et le raccompagna jusque dans son lit :

Oropher : Alors prince Thranduil, il vous déplaît tant que cela d'aller dormir ?

Un air boudeur s'afficha sur le visage du futur roi sylvestre. Obéir en toute circonstance n'était pas encore entré dans ses prérogatives. Trop indocile, trop impétueux, le jeune ellon réclamait l'aventure telle qu'il avait l'impression que la vivait son père, quand il lui aurait fallu dompter son impatience.

L'amour de ce père à son fils ne se transmettait pas toujours selon la rigidité qu'exigeait l'éducation dû à son rang. Bien que peu prolixe, ce souverain aimait sincèrement son enfant. Une réelle complicité l'unissait à ce fils dont la venue avait été une surprise.

Lorsque sa compagne lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, le roi fut d'abord étonné, puis bien vite, il avait fait en sorte d'installer cette elleth au plus près de ses appartements et l'avait couvé d'un regard bienveillant.

Ce coureur de jupons invétéré, fait rarissime chez les elfes, s'en trouva littéralement transformé. Il demanda l'elleth, une dame de la suite de Mélian, en mariage selon les usages elfiques et tous deux s'unirent avec un profond respect l'un de l'autre.

A l'approche de la naissance, son anxiété était à son maximum.

De léger, son comportement devint exemplaire.

Son fils fut le seul enfant accordé par les Valar dans leur mansuétude. Autant dire qu'il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Thranduil : _Ada_, je veux rester à vos côtés écoutez parler les Seigneurs qui se sont battus avec vous.

Oropher : _Ion nin_, nous ne sommes pas en guerre. Ton jeune âge t'en dispense encore…pour quelques temps du moins, mais plus tard, tu seras confronté au dur métier de roi. Tu regretteras alors tes années d'enfance.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage paternel tandis que les yeux de son fils brillaient d'intensité à l'évocation de sa prochaine prise de pouvoir :

Thranduil : Parle moi encore _ada,_ que ferais-je plus tard pour mon peuple ?

Oropher : Ce qui te paraîtra bon et juste.

Thranduil : Comment le saurais-je ?

Oropher : C'est bien là la difficulté _ion nin_. La réponse se trouvera dans ton cœur. Plus que quiconque écoute-le, lui seul te guidera. Peut être même te fera t'il emprunter un chemin que tu n'avais pas choisi au départ. De nos erreurs naissent les plus grandes décisions ma petite âme.

Thranduil : Je serais un grand roi ?

Oropher : Hum, voyons, a première vue, je dirais que oui mais tu devras faire tes preuves, tout comme tu devras trouver une belle princesse comme ta jolie maman. Ensemble, vous bâtirez un royaume où les plus grands monarques, viendront vous rendre l'hommage qui sera votre.

Thranduil : Je ne veux pas me marier ! Les elleths ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère partir à la guerre.

Le roi sourit et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant :

Oropher : _Ion nin_, tu ne penseras pas toujours ainsi. Bientôt, bien avant que tu n'en sois conscient, ton cœur sera emprisonné dans les tourments de l'amour et plus rien n'aura d'importance !

Thranduil : C'est ce que me dit Elrond, mais je me fiche de tout ça.  
Oropher : Le temps viendra mon enfant et ce jour là, le soleil brillera de façon très intense…

Le prince pas tout à fait convaincu par ces paroles prophétiques sourit à son père :

Thranduil : Alors il faudra qu'elle soit très belle, très grande, très gentille, très…

Oropher : Beaucoup d'exigences _ion nin_ pour un pouvoir qui ne te seras jamais acquis…Tu pourras gagner bon nombre de batailles, mais celle là _ion nin_, tu la perdras.

Thranduil : Pourquoi ?

Oropher : Parce qu'il en est ainsi. Le féminin l'emportera toujours sur le masculin dès qu'il sera question d'amour. Voici le seul domaine Thranduil, où ton pouvoir se déposera à ses frontières.

Thranduil : Alors je garderais mon cœur pour moi.

Oropher : Petit animal sauvage ! Il est déjà une personne en ce monde pour qui il battra et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

Thranduil : Je ne veux pas me marier avec une elleth.

Oropher : Mais avec qui alors ?

Thranduil : Personne !

Rêveur, son père laissa son esprit vagabonder par delà ses propres rêves :

Oropher : Après tout, peut être existe-t-il une autre personne qui te sera destiné ? Une magicienne, une Vala ? Qui sait ? Allez _ion nin_, au lit à présent et c'est un ordre du roi !

A regret, il rentra entre ses draps. Son père s'approcha, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Au moment de partir, Thranduil retint son père par la manche de son long manteau :

Thranduil : Plus tard _ada_, je choisirais une personne exceptionnelle si belle que tous les princes seront jaloux de moi et elle sera différente des princesses elfiques qui me regardent toujours avec leurs grands yeux curieux.

Oropher : Une exception ? Oui, pourquoi pas…elle sera magnifique et vous serez heureux, très heureux. Tu devras prendre grand soin de ce trésor mon fils, il n'y a rien de pire que de susciter l'envie, elle pourrait te conduire à ta perte.

Thranduil : Ca n'arrivera pas _ada._

Oropher : Oui mon fils, cela n'arrivera pas, tant que vous serez deux, les obstacles disparaîtront sur votre chemin…Dors maintenant _ion nin_ et rêve…

Olana protestait vigoureusement contre sa gouvernante Cette dernière lui coiffait les cheveux un peu trop vigoureusement à son goût. Aucune d'entre elles ne lui avaient jamais démontré une once de douceur. Mère y veillait !

Aucune forme de tendresse ne devait transparaître. Il en allait d'une éducation parfaite, selon ses considérations.

Il n'était point utile de trop en faire. Consciente qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien, la femme abandonna la chevelure de la petite fille la laissant à moitié coiffée.

_Matrone : Nous verrons bien ce que votre mère pensera de votre désobéissance jeune fille !_

_Olana : Mais vous me faites mal._

_Matrone : Vous n'êtes qu'une polissonne. Tant pis pour vous. Vous aurez la punition méritée._

Sur ces paroles emplies de fiel, elle sortit de la pièce laissant la petite fille en pleurs :

_Olana : Méchante ! A présent Mère va ma punir..._

La peur qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là, n'avait rien avoir avec la crainte de Mère. Devant ses grands yeux d'enfant innocents, un être d'une surprenante beauté se tenait tout près de la fenêtre. Comment était il entré dans sa chambre ?

Il paraissait aussi immense que le géant de ses contes qu'elle aimait tant qu'on lui lise.

Ses vêtements, cousus d'or, il ne pouvait en être autrement, brillaient et apportaient une touche de magie à ce personnage. De longs cheveux d'un blanc de neige auréolaient son visage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un vieillard. Ses traits paraissaient jeunes et si magnifiques, qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes :

_Inconnu : Pourquoi pleures tu mon enfant ?_

_Olana : Vous êtes si beau, plus que le Prince de mon conte préféré..._

_Inconnu : Ne sois pas effrayé jolie petite fille. Je me nomme Irmo. Je suis quelqu'un de très particulier..._

_Olana : Vous êtes un magicien ?_

_Irmo : C'est un peu cela fillette. Je suis le maître des rêves. C'est un peu moi qui décide ce dont tu dois rêver et bien souvent, par ces images dans ton sommeil, je t'apporte le réconfort dont tu as tant besoin. Allons, sèche tes larmes, elles ne te feront point grandir en sagesse si tu les laisses ainsi t'attrister._

_Olana : Mais Mère, va me punir et je n'aime pas quand elle se met en colère..._

_Irmo : Pourquoi le ferait-elle Olana ?_

_Olana : Comment vous savez que je m'appelle Olana ?_

_Irmo : Viens ici jolie petite fille._

Timidement, Olana s'approcha de cet être d'où il émanait un bien être inconditionnel et une chaleur si réconfortante :

_Irmo : Me crois-tu quand je t'affirme que je ne te veux aucun mal ?_

La petite fille leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui et sans aucune retenue, plongea dans ses bras. Protecteurs, ils enveloppaient ce petit être humain privé depuis son plus jeune âge d'une tendresse qui aurait dû être sienne.

Intriguée, ses petits doigts se perdirent à la base du cou d'Irmo et gratouillèrent la nuque de ce prince surgit de nulle part. Cela le fit sourire. Dès lors que son regard plongea dans celui de l'étranger, Olana fondit en larmes. Ce bien être était si nouveau pour elle. Elle aurait tant souhaité le garder contre elle pour toujours, se marier avec lui... Il lui aurait offert des fleurs chaque jour en l'emmenant sur son beau cheval blanc...

Les rêves les plus fous se bousculaient dans cet esprit si jeune et si malléable.

_Irmo : S'il te faut pleurer petite Olana, alors pleure et avec ces larmes, chasse le chagrin que je sens en toi. _

La berçant tendrement contre lui, Irmo attendit patiemment que les pleurs cessent. D'un geste enfantin, elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux encore humides et lui offrit un magnifique sourire :

_Olana : Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours dit ?_

_Irmo : Hélas, je ne le puis...Mais dans ton petit cœur, je serais toujours là. Je ne lâcherais pas ta main petite fille. _

_Olana : Pourquoi venir, si c'est pour mieux m'abandonner ?_

_Irmo : Tes mots ne sont pas ceux d'une enfant de ton âge...Faut il que l'on t'ais tant priver d'amour pour te faire grandir au delà de la raison ? Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour te confier un grand secret._

_Olana : Un gros gros gros secret ?_

_Irmo : Oh oui ! Si gros, que tu devras le garder enfoui dans ton cœur. N'aie crainte, personne ne te le soustrairas._

_Olana : Oui, mais Mère..._

_Irmo : Mère n'auras plus jamais accès à tes pensées ore nin (mon cœur). Ecoute bien... Un beau jour, tu liras un très beau livre. Dans cette histoire, il y aura un roi pour lequel ton cœur battra très fort..._

_Olana : Il sera beau ?_

_Irmo : Plus beau que le prince de tes contes de fées. Pour lui, et avec l'aide de la magie, tu entreprendras un merveilleux voyage._

_Olana : Merveilleux ?_

_Irmo : Oui, et il t'offrira ce que tu recherches déjà jolie petite fille : l'amour._

A ces mots, la fillette ouvrit de grands yeux brillants de larmes :

_Olana : C'est vrai dis ? Pour de bon ? Il m'aimera, et m'offriras des jolies fleurs et tout et tout ?_

_Irmo : (souriant) Et tout et tout mon petit cœur. Il te faudra l'aimer comme lui t'aimeras si tu tiens à ce qu'il soit digne de toi._

_Olana : Promis, je l'aimerais comme une princesse, et je lui ferais un beau gâteau et il m'emmènera sur son cheval dit ?_

_Irmo : Celui-ci auras un élan, un peu comme les rennes du père Noël._

_Olana : Qui c'est Père noël ?_

_Irmo : Tu ne le connais pas ? Pourtant tous les enfants connaissent ce grand bonhomme vêtu de rouge qui dépose de jolis cadeaux au pied du sapin ._

_Olana : Mère ne veut pas que je m en 'approche. Elle dit que je suis si maladroite que je pourrais casser une branche. Mais la nuit, quand tout le monde dort, je me lève en cachette et je vais lui parler..._

_Irmo : Tu parles à cet arbre ?_

_Olana : Ben oui, je lui dit qu'ils sont méchants de l'avoir coupé dans la forêt, parce qu'après, ils le font brûler dans la cheminée. J'ai de la peine pour lui..._

Le vala la prit dans ses bras. Il ressentit tant d'amour chez ce petit être, qu'il en fut décontenancé. Un silence s'installa qu'il réussit à rompre :

_Irmo : C'est très bien de leur parler tu sais ? Ils ont leur place sur cette terre tout autant que nous. Tu es si brave ma petite humaine...bien plus que les créations de mes frères. _

_Olana : Je le verrais bientôt mon roi ?_

_Irmo : Bientôt Olana, bientôt il deviendra Ton Roi, le seul, l'unique. D'ici là, il va te falloir grandir._

_Olana : Dis lui bien de m'attendre. Tu le feras n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas s'en aller ? Je mangerais bien toute ma soupe et je serais sage comme une image et j'obéirais à mes gouvernantes et ..._

_Irmo : Tu es déjà plus sage que tous les tiens Olana. Contente-toi de grandir. Le temps fera son œuvre. Je te promets un amour digne de la brave petite fille que tu es déjà... Boe i 'waen. ( Je dois partir)_

_Olana : Pourquoi pars-tu déjà ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite Olana venait de comprendre les paroles énoncées par le vala :

_Irmo : Parce que je ne suis pas de ton monde. Je n'y ai pas ma place, mais nous nous reverrons je te le jure !_

_Olana : Si tu mens tu iras en enfer...Mère me le dit tout le temps._

_Irmo : Rassure-toi, je n'irais pas là bas, ni toi non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y a pas de place pour une âme aussi pure. Le grand méchant qui y vit s'y brûlerait tout entier._

_Olana : Comme une bûche dans la cheminée ?_

_Irmo : Comme une bûche dans la cheminée. Avant de partir, je tiens à ce que tu sois présentable devant ta mère. Donne-moi cette brosse ore nin._

Consciencieusement, il démêla puis brossa la longue chevelure blonde de la petite fille. Pas une fois elle ne se plaignit, tout attentive à offrir d'elle l'image de la parfaite petite fille sage. La seule chose captant son attention, était le visage de cet être. Cette beauté si spéciale l'intriguait. Jamais, même dans ses livres de contes, elle n'avait contemplé pareille splendeur. Se pouvait il que cela existe ? N'était elle pas tout simplement en train de rêver ?

Pour en être certaine, elle se pinça le bras. Le petit cri qu'elle poussa, fit sourire Irmo.

_Irmo : Ce n'était pas indispensable Olana...Tu ne rêves pas._

_Olana : Tu es si beau._

_Irmo : Voilà ! A présent tu es parfaite. _

_Olana : Mère ne me puniras pas alors ?_

_Irmo : Qui pourrait punir une aussi jolie demoiselle ?_

Olana pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça son petit nez. Le vala fit de même, ce qui amusa l'enfant.

A regret, il déposa Olana sur son lit et se redressa. La tristesse se lisait maintenant sur sa frimousse :

_Irmo : Ne sois pas triste mon enfant chérie..._

_Olana : Je serais à nouveau toute seule._

_Irmo : Comment s'appelle cette poupée de chiffon ?_

_Olana : Nanette._

_Irmo : Eh bien, nous allons charger Nanette d'une mission d'importance. _

Il prit la poupée dans ses mains, la plaça devant ses yeux et le plus sérieusement du monde lui tint ce discours :

_Irmo : Nanette, à partir de ce jour, tu apporteras soutien et réconfort à notre petite adorée. Ne faillis pas à ta tâche poupée, car Olana compte sur toi. Je vais lui souffler une formule magique afin qu'elle te protège._

_Olana : Je la garderais toujours avec moi._

_Irmo : C'est bien ma chérie. Hebo estel ( aie l'espoir ), dans ton coeur. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Olana. Plus jamais..._

Le vala se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Olana ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Que cette sensation était nouvelle pour elle...C'était si doux, pourquoi est ce qu'on ne l'embrassait jamais ?

La voix de sa mère retentit dans le couloir. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et elle constata qu' Irmo avait disparu. Avait-elle rêvé ? Comment le savoir...

Mère entra dans la chambre furieuse après sa fille :

_Mère : Que me dit-on jeune fille ? Vous avez refu..._

La petite fille se tenait sagement assise sur son lit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, les cheveux impeccablement brossés.

_Gouvernante : Vous cachez bien votre jeu Damoiselle. Me feriez-vous passer pour une menteuse ? Vous ne cessiez de pousser des hauts cris tout à l'heure et maintenant vous voici aussi bien coiffée que votre chère maman. Ce n'est guère gentil de se comporter ainsi avec moi._

_Olana : Mais j'ai rien fait...C'est mon ami qui m'a coiffé...Il est si gentil._

_Mère : Comment ça votre ami ?_

_Olana : Il est partit maintenant, mais il m'a bien coiffé n'est ce pas ? Il est si gentil..._

_Mère : Seriez -vous donc la menteuse que m'a décrit votre gouvernante ?_

_Olana : Je n'ai pas menti Mère. Il était bien là..._

_Mère : Vous savez bien combien le mensonge m'insupporte au plus haut point. Vous méritez une punition vilaine petite fille._

Cherchant du regard, ce qui pourrait mettre en émoi Olana, elle aperçut bien vite la poupée sur son lit.

_Mère : Pour votre gouverne Olana, sachez que cet acte est un péché, aussi nous vous supprimons cette poupée tout à fait ridicule._

Ce faisant, avec une farouche détermination, elle jeta Nanette dans la cheminée. La poupée atterrit sur la bûche, tandis que dans un hurlement strident, Olana se précipitait vers le feu :

_Mère : Non mais à-t-on jamais vu pareille folie ? Acceptez votre punition Olana avec le respect dont vous avez obligation pour votre mère. Cessez de pleurnicher et allez vous coucher. Cette enfant me rendra folle !_

Sans le moindre remords, Mère fit demi-tour afin d'aller festoyer avec ses invités alors que sa petite fille effondrée, pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son lit. La gouvernante, très satisfaite d'avoir retourné la situation à son avantage enfonça un peu plus le clou du désespoir :

_Gouvernante : De toute façon, cette poupée était hideuse !_

Elle souffla la bougie et abandonna l'enfant à son désarroi.

Désemparée, la fillette s'approcha de la cheminée. Un sourire éclaira ses traits. Nanette n'avait pas failli à sa mission. Dans un sursaut de courage, la poupée avait eu l'élégance de dégringoler du tas de bûches flambantes et se trouvait dans un coin de l'âtre...un peu roussi certes, mais bien entière.

Olana s'empara du tisonnier afin de la pousser vers elle. La pauvre Nanette avait perdu une bonne moitié de sa chevelure de laine, mais elle avait encore fière allure. Alors c'était donc vrai, la magie l'avait sauvée.

Elle l'a serra contre elle et se promit de la cacher. Plus personne ne verrait Nanette, sauf elle. Certains soirs de tristesse, sa vue lui serait d'un précieux réconfort.

Etouffant un bâillement, Olana s'allongea dans son lit. Alors qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à rien, une odeur de lys se propagea dans sa chambre et tandis que ses paupières se baissaient toutes seules, un chant lui fut offert. Un magnifique chant où chaque voix s'accordait à merveille lui offrant un apaisement immédiat.

Dès lors, les notes de musiques la bercèrent tendrement. Ses rêves, cette nuit là, furent si magnifiques, que pour la première fois depuis sa toute jeune existence, elle souriait dans son sommeil.

Au matin, elle avait tout oublié.

Thranduil courait à perdre haleine. Il aimait par dessus tout sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, la liberté qui était sienne et le pouvoir qu'elle engendrait sur sa propre existence. Oropher, son père riait au loin, croisant ses bras sur son torse alors que lui même aurait souhaité le rejoindre dans cette course effrénée.

Jeune adulte, le prince Thranduil ne cessait de vouloir prouver à son père que le passage de pouvoir serait son unique quête. Lorsqu'elle interviendrait, la fierté paternelle serait à son comble, aussi se hâtait-il se satisfaire la moindre de ses exigences, le moindre désir du roi.

Sa course fut couronné de succès puisque le jeune prince finit par attraper la crinière du magnifique cheval sauvage piaffant devant l'audace de cet elfe rempli du désir de le faire sien.

Absolument rien ni personne n'aurait pu entraver cet ellon à réussir là où son ami Elrond avait échoué :

_Oropher : Bravo, mon digne fils ! Il n'était pas dit que cet animal résisterait à ta volonté._

_Thranduil : Ne vous l'avais-je point promis ? Ma fierté n'a d'égale que le désir de vous satisfaire ada..._

_Oropher : Et tu t'en es tiré avec les honneurs _

_Elrond : O , teh-vehn - yell. (Je te déteste) Tu ne me laisse pas le choix mellon nin. (Mon ami). J'aurais ma revanche._

_Thranduil : Et je répondrais présent._

_Oropher : Rentrons à présent ion nin. (Mon fils). Laisse le cheval à Ëndir, une chose après l'autre mon enfant. Le dresser sera un autre défi._

_Thranduil : Que je m'honore à respecter ada. _

Satisfait, le roi monta son cheval aux riches harnachements et laissa son fils en compagnie d'Elrond.

_Oropher : Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure mon fils adoré, ma fierté !_

D'un signe de la main, le jeune prince remercia ce père pour qui amour signifiait bien plus que descendance royale. Elrond saluait le souverain tandis que sa majesté quittait la prairie pour ses affaires personnelles.

L'ellon brun flattait les flans de l'animal. Ce cheval était splendide et donnerait, sans doute, beaucoup de soucis à son jeune maître, mais le jeu en vaudrait certainement la chandelle.

Alors que le prince se redonnait une certaine contenance, son ami ne cessait de le targuer sur sa capacité à mater cette bête sauvage.

_Elrond : Neryëlle aurait apprécié cette démonstration de pouvoir...Est ce ainsi que plus tard vous lierez cet amour que je sens naître entre vous ?_

_Thranduil : Aro (arrête) Elrond. Nous n'en sommes qu'aux balbutiements. Elle vient tout juste de répondre à ma flamme._

_Elrond : Tu as fait ta demande ?_

_Thranduil : Hier soir. J'ai souhaité garder cette nouvelle pour moi quelques temps avant de l'annoncer à ada._

_Elrond : C'était dans l'ordre des choses Thranduil. Vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre. C'est une belle nouvelle._

_Thranduil : Oui…dans l'ordre des choses. Rentre mellon nin,(mon ami), je te rejoins tout à l'heure. J'ai envie de sentir encore le vent fouetter mes cheveux ...je vais monter _

_Eldorianne. Cette jument à besoin d'une bonne course. Il sera toujours temps de reprendre mes enseignements au combat plus tard._

_Elrond : Comme il te plaira Thranduil. _

Son ami le quittait déjà dans un nuage de poussière. La jument l'attendait piaffant d'impatience.

La veille, son courage ne lui avait pas fait défaut lorsqu'il fit sa demande à Neryëlle. Pourquoi ? Tant de fois il avait essayé de lui parler, tant de fois il avait renoncé à la dernière minute.

Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis ? Etrange comme certains événements se concrétisaient alors qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas destinés à l'être. Etait-t-il véritablement conscient de cet engagement ? Un étrange malaise s'empara du jeune prince.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention. Instinctivement lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, sa main se porta sur sa dague. Le royaume de Doriath était sûr, mais le roi avait parfaitement formé son fils aux multiples dangers pouvant émerger à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Parfois, lui expliquait-t-il, les félonies les plus rudes survenaient des plus proches. A ses dépens, le roi en avait fait l'amère expérience.

Régner sur un peuple n'incluait pas uniquement le panache du prestige, mais bien l'intelligence du cœur doublé d'une sévérité exemplaire.

A cet exercice, le prince était rompu, aussi se gonfla-t-il d'importance, haussant le ton d'où transparaissait déjà, l'empreinte du futur monarque qu'il aspirait devenir.

_Thranduil : Qui va là ?_

Devant ses yeux, un homme d'une très grande beauté, apparut, avec chez lui une contenance des plus inhabituelles. De longs cheveux blonds pâles tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Il émanait de cet être une surprenante douceur, ce qui paradoxalement était en complète contradiction avec ce que le genre humain renvoyait a l'esprit du fils d'Oropher :

_Humain : Messire, ne soyez point courroucé. Mes intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses._

_Thranduil : Que fais un humain dans le royaume du roi Oropher ?_

_Humain : Ce qu'il doit y faire mon jeune Seigneur...vous parlez. Je me nomme Jérémiel._

_Thranduil : Auriez-vous quelques doléances dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part ?_

_Jérémiel : Absolument pas jeune prince. Je viens en toute simplicité vers vous. Il m'incombe de vous délivrer un message._

_Thranduil : Un message ?_

_Jérémiel : Celui que je m'apprête à vous livrer imprégnera votre esprit alors que vos pensées continueront leurs évolutions. Gardez ces mots en mémoire, plus tard ils vous apparaîtront d'une limpidité surprenante._

_Thranduil : Que me racontez -vous là ? Si vous avez quelques griefs à mon encontre..._

_Jérémiel : Je n'ai aucun sentiment de ce genre à porter en Son nom, mais il en est un qui vous offrira le doute et la confusion. La dualité que vous éprouverez n'aura l'importance que vous lui accorderez. Accepter son destin est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout arrive avec la raison qui est sienne. Fougueux est votre esprit, grande votre espérance. Un règne en appelle à la capacité et au pardon. Il vous faudra le faire pour accéder à la clarté. Lorsque viendra le moment du choix, ayez souvenance de ce que votre cœur aura éprouvé. La durée d'un amour ne prouve pas sa force. Cela vous paraît bien étrange aujourd'hui, mais un jour viendra où mes paroles seront pour vous le réconfort au milieu d'une tempête qu'elle aura déclenché bien malgré elle. Redevenez alors l'elfe et non plus le monarque, et vous saurez ..._

L'homme leva la main d'un geste gracieux devant les yeux hagards du prince. Dès lors, Jérémiel repris une conversation des plus ordinaires devant le jeune ellon tout à fait conscient que cet étranger, pour lui, n'était en rien une menace. Il le ressentait c'était tout :

_Jérémiel : Magnifique jument prince Thranduil. Je vous laisse à vos occupations._

_Thranduil : Je n'ai plus le souvenir de votre requête Humain Jérémiel ?_

_Jérémiel : Je n'en avais aucune Mon Seigneur. Tout au plus une sincère admiration pour cette magnifique bête, dont je me suis fais obligation de porter à votre appréciation. Bonne journée Prince._

L'archange Jérémiel repris sa route aisément, avec l'assurance de son pouvoir. Celui d'aider son prochain.

Le choix d'apparaître aux yeux de ce prince, n'avait pas été aisé. De longues discussions s'étaient déroulés dans le chaos avant que la permission ne lui soit accordée mais au final, force était de constater, que Jérémiel, une fois de plus, avait eu raison.

Ce futur roi en valait la peine.

Toutefois, un grain de sable venait d'enrayer ses bonnes résolutions. Sa venue était intervenue un peu trop tard.

Neryëlle venait d'être demandée en fiançailles.

Cela n'était, pas prévu au départ.

Qui était derrière tout cela ? Un nom hideux brûlant de haine vint à son esprit.

Le dessein du roi était tout autre, mais IL était intervenu afin de le contrecarrer. Ce puissant ennemi, coutumier du fait, avait mis toute son ardeur à déjouer cet assemblage. Sa haine ne faillirait donc jamais ?

Il allait falloir s'en accommoder c'était un fait.

Dépité, l'archange Jérémiel repris sa route en pensant à ce monarque dont le destin venait de prendre une direction tout à fait inattendue. Malgré tout, il croyait en lui. Puisque les choses étaient ainsi, alors l'épreuve n'en serait que plus concluante.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait était Neryëlle et la peine qui serait sienne. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait en elle, cela ne suffirait pas à sauver leur union.

Il espérait juste que l'on prendrait soin de cette elleth dont le cœur serait irrémédiablement brisé.

Thranduil devraient faire des choix au cours de son long règne. Dans son ensemble, la tâche serait aisée. Sauf pour un, qui ferait sans aucun doute basculer son destin. Etait-il préparé à ce dilemme ? Jérémiel aimait à le penser...

Au loin, Neryëlle lui faisait un signe. Sa robe de velours entravait quelque peu sa marche, mais le sentiment naissant dans son cœur la portait littéralement vers lui.

A ses yeux, le jeune prince avait une profonde inclination à son encontre et cela faisait toute la différence. Oubliés les jeunes ellons de la cour du roi, oublié les jeux de l'enfance. S'offrait à elle la plus belle des promesses, celle de devenir un jour prochain, la promise du fils d'Oropher.

Thranduil fier, s'avançait déjà vers cette elleth magnifique. Brune, élancée, aussi parfaite que l'aurait espéré son père, à qui il n'avait pas encore confié ce doux secret, tout semblait indiquer un destin déjà ordonné par avance. Sauf qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. De cela, aucunes de ces deux personnes n'en avaient conscience, sauf peut être...

Jérémiel disparut sous les frondaisons des arbres immenses. Là, à l'abri des regards, il observa un moment les deux jeunes elfes avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brume odorante, d'où les plus subtiles senteurs se mêlaient à celle d'un printemps naissant.

D'un pas hésitant, Olana se rendait dans la salle d'apparat où les Seigneurs d'Isendrill recevaient leurs hôtes.

En cette froide journée hivernale, la jeune fille avait rendez-vous avec son destin.

Tremblante, elle craignait l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ses gouvernantes l'avaient préparé, avec un air narquois sur leurs lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-on ainsi paré ?

Aucune réception n'était donnée en ce jour gris et pluvieux. L'hiver n'était pas propice aux banquets et autres divertissements. Les Seigneurs des terres alentours préféraient ne pas sortir de leurs domaines.  
Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ses parents ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Olana comprit que son funeste destin venait d'être sceller.

Assise aux côté de son époux, la duchesse d'Isendrill portait haut et fier son triomphe. Son mari, le Duc discutait avec un homme dont elle n'apercevait encore que le dos.

Ses frères, le sourire aux lèvres la dévisageaient d'un air entendu. Sa mère, comme toutes les fois où de grandes décisions étaient prises, s'octroya le privilège de lui annoncer LA nouvelle :

Duchesse : Ah, ma fille, vous voici enfin. J'ai faillit m'impatienter. Approchez-vous voyons petite sauvageonne. Votre père et moi-même avons pris une décision d'importance vous concernant.

A ces mots, le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Ces mots qu'elle avait tant redoutés allaient franchir la barrière des lèvres maternelles et elle sentait d'instinct, qu'il n'en résulterait pas de la joie :

Duchesse : Le Seigneur Conrad ici présent, est venu demander votre main et nous l'avons accepté. C'est un honneur pour notre famille d'accueillir un tel gentilhomme. Son ardeur à satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs nous a touché. Veuillez faire preuve de déférence envers votre futur époux et remercier le ciel qu'une telle providence se soit présenté pour vous ma fille !

Immobile, pétrifiée, abasourdis, Olana se sentit mourir. Là, entourée des siens, on venait de jeter sa vie en pâtures à un homme dont le visage émacié n'annonçait pas la vision d'un futur heureux.

Les traits abîmés par de vilaines cicatrices dues aux combats autant que par la varicelle, apportaient son lot de laideur à ces traits peu engageants. La seule grâce que trouvaient ses parents à cette personne était la possession de terres agricoles dont la mise en gérance par leurs propres soins en ferait de très riches Seigneurs.

Vendre leur propre enfant au profit de largesses dont chacun profiterait à son aise était le meilleur investissement qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

Lorsque le Seigneur Conrad s'approcha de sa promise, Olana recula si vivement qu'elle heurta la table.

Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle pivota et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Duchesse : Décidément, cette enfant me rendra folle. Veuillez l'excuser Seigneur Conrad, ne prenez pas ombrage de cette réaction intempestive. Elle est si émotive et si jeune…vous verrez par vous-même mon ami.

Conrad : Je n'en doute pas Duchesse. Olana me sera entièrement dévoué dès lors que j'aurais mit les choses au clair. Ma fiancée ne restera pas farouche très longtemps.

Duchesse : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, nous avons fait de cette enfant un modèle d'obéissance. Son éducation y a pourvu.

Conrad : C'est une excellente nouvelle Duchesse…oui, excellente !

Olana, les joues en feu, courait à perdre haleine. Se réfugiant dans le grenier où ses rêves de petite fille la faisaient encore espérer, elle hoquetait d'un désespoir poignant.

Où se trouvait-il le prince devant l'extraire à cette vie de malheur ? Tant de fois elle avait relus ses contes merveilleux où il était question de prince charmant aux cheveux blonds sur un beau cheval blanc…

Pourtant, à chaque lecture, cela sonnait faux. Jamais le rêve ne se matérialisait dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre dans sa conscience…

Même les images aux enluminures magnifiques, ne la faisaient pas rêver.

Ce prince ne devait pas lui être destiné un point c'est tout !

Rageusement, elle s'empara du livre et déchira les pages laissant coulant les larmes d'un espoir enfuis.

Dans un coffre de bois de cèdre se trouvait Nanette, sa poupée talisman. Le seul objet trouvant grâce à ses yeux.

Seule dans ce grenier poussiéreux, au milieu de tous les rebuts dont personnes ne voulaient s'encombrer, elle la tint fermement contre son cœur. Sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement se l'expliquer, ce vieux jouet calma sa détresse.

Alors que la brûlure de sa souffrance s'éteignait petit à petit, un chant se fit entendre. Lointain et pourtant si compréhensible, il eut le mérite de faire cesser ses pleurs et tandis qu'un lourd parfum de lys se répandait sous les plafonds de la tour, ses paupières se baissèrent et s'allongeant à même le sol, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Le temps n'aurait pu être plus magnifique en cette après midi d'été. La chaleur s'était atténuée, laissant la place à une légère brise. Les familles des futurs mariés étaient présentes. Assemblées autour des jeunes elfes, le roi Oropher et la mère de la mariée Dame Ënaelle joignaient les mains des époux selon la tradition elfique et bénissaient de leurs vœux ardents cette union.

Le roi fier de son fils le fixait avec tout l'amour dont un père était capable. Dame Ënaelle versait quelques larmes qu'elle aurait souhaité dissimuler, mais l'émotion l'emportait sur les convenances.

Au terme de ces échanges, les bagues en argents furent rendues aux parents, tandis que les anneaux d'or étaient glissés sur les index de chacun des mariés.

Dès lors, ils furent unis...

Les chants s'élevèrent lorsque naquit la nuit. Les époux heureux de se trouver enfin seuls, s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Leur première nuit d'amour fut douce et empreinte de poésie. Chacun se donna à l'autre comme ils l'avaient souhaité, avec un profond respect. L'acte charnel scellait définitivement cette union depuis longtemps promise.

Alanguie sur sa couche, Neryëlle, dormait depuis un moment. Thranduil se dirigeait vers un coffre où de somptueux bijoux étaient entreposés. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit une pochette de soie rouge où deux réceptacle du plus pur cristal avaient été crées par le maître nain, le seul trouvant grâce à ses yeux, Dolgor.

Cela ressemblait à deux prismes creux attachés à une chaîne en or. Le prince souhaité en faire cadeau à son épouse dès son réveil. Dolgor avait été surpris par sa demande, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? La fonction de ce bijou particulier était d'emprisonner une mèche de cheveux de chacun des époux afin de la porter sur soi. Une bien jolie façon d'être au plus près l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il leva les deux prismes devant ses yeux, les cristaux captèrent la lumière des étoiles et un instant, sa raison fut troublée.

Venu de nulle part, un doute assaillit son esprit.

Les reflets changeants dansaient devant ses yeux comme un avertissement dangereux. Soudain, il lui semblait impérieux de dissimuler ces créations. Pour une raison inconnue, Thranduil sentait que cela ne devait pas être destiné à son épouse.

Une légère amertume l'envahit. Pourquoi renonçait il alors qu'il avait lui même choisi la réalisation de ce cadeau particulier ?

Les joyaux furent replacés dans leur pochette de tissus et oubliés durant un millénaire.

Au fond du coffre, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de scintiller malgré les ténèbres ...

La chapelle entièrement décorée de fleurs blanches, accueillait, en ce jour de liesse, une bien triste mariée.

Malgré la somptueuse robe que portait Olana, rien ne pouvait dissimuler la laideur de ce qui l'attendait. Par bonheur, Mère avait eu, pour une fois, la bonne idée de lui faire confectionner un voile dissimulant son visage. Cela lui permit de cacher les larmes que beaucoup entreverraient comme des celles du bonheur.

Comble de l'ironie, son futur époux, jouait son rôle à la perfection, usant et abusant de fausses marques de tendresse.

Penser que la dot de sa promise réglerait pas mal de ses problèmes, le rendait d'humeur joyeuse. Se dire qu'en plus, il ôterait à cette idiote le bien le plus précieux pour une jeune fille de son rang, lui offrait un sourire mielleux.

Ce soir, il ravirait la virginité de son épouse avec la délectation du chasseur ayant enfin sa proie en ligne de mire. Oui, pour le seigneur Conrad, l'avenir s'annonçait heureux.

Pour Olana, les choses étaient toutes autres. La mélancolie, le chagrin, l'obéissance à un despote...voici ce que lui offrirait cette union. Finalement, elle en conçut une horreur si grande, qu'elle faillit partir en courant.

Hélas, son éducation l'avait si bien annihilé, qu'elle lui avait ôté tout courage.

L'homme d'église bénit cette union vouée au malheur avec toute l'emphase qui était sienne. Après tout, il s'agissait de plaire à ces seigneurs dont la bonté d'âme n'avait d'égale que leur générosité envers sa précieuse personne. Profiter des bienfaits terrestres n'était sans doute pas un péché pour peu que l'on y accorde un peu de foi.

Le banquet fut festif. Le vin coulait à flot, les mets les plus fins défilaient, portés par les commis cuisiniers. Olana ne toucha à aucun de ces plats. Leurs goûts avaient un goût de fiel, comme la vie se présentant à elle.

L'accouplement fut rude et bestial, à l'image du porc que Mère avait poussé dans les bras de sa fille.

Dans la douleur, la jeune femme perdit le dernier rempart de son innocence.

Alors que son mari ronflait, heureux d'avoir manger jusqu'à la dernière miette du gâteau des noces, Olana, s'approchait de la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Un instant, les plus folles pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Quelque chose la retint, l'enjoignant à devenir forte, à grandir dans l'ombre de ce mécréant. Le regard levé vers les étoiles, leurs lumières l'apaisèrent. Une étrange odeur de lys flotta dans l'air. Une vague de souvenirs reflua à son esprit. Elle se revit enfant assise sur son lit...non, ce n'était pas sur son lit, mais sur les genoux de quelqu'un...

Pourquoi ce souvenir ne se présentait-il pas dans son intégralité ? Qui était cette personne ?

Plus elle cherchait, moins elle trouvait.

Elle finit par s'éloigner de la fenêtre et fixant une dernière fois son époux, elle se fit une étrange promesse...celle un jour de faire disparaître de la surface de la terre ce chancre ne méritant pas le dixième de son attention.

Il s'agissait juste d'attendre le bon moment.

_"Un jour prochain, je tuerais cet homme._"

En ce glorieux jour, le voeux de cette jeune mariée venait d'être prononcé, pour le pire, mais surtout, espérait-elle, pour le meilleur.

Les cris parvenant de la chambre de Neryëlle effrayait le roi. Ce soir, son enfant naissait.

Il avait fallut patienter de longs centenaires avant que les Valar n'accorde ce bonheur immense à son épouse.

En ce qui le concernait, la savoir comblée lui suffisait. Cet enfant était peut être le baume dont son cœur éteint avait besoin pour renaître à l'amour.

C'est à la fois heureux, impatient, tendu, que Thranduil attendait l'heureux événement. Au bout d'un moment les cris de la mère furent remplacés par les hurlements de l'enfant.

Le mage Ishtâk tenait dans ses bras le Prince de Vert Bois le Grand, Légolas :

Ishtâk : Majesté, vous avez un fils !

Tout à sa joie, Thranduil s'approcha et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Un descendant : enfin.

Son seul souhait aurait été de l'avoir avec la personne de ses rêves, mais cela ne lui avait pas été accordé.

Que restait-il de ce souvenir d'ailleurs ? Une impression, un manque...

Celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à combler. L'arrivée de cet être y suffirait-il ? Non pensa-t-il. J'aimerais cet enfant, mais une partie de mon cœur restera à jamais condamné.

Le simple fait d'avoir cette pensée le blessait.

Comme une maladie dont on ne se remet jamais, la souffrance reviendrait souvent se rappeler à son esprit.

Il n'y aurait jamais de guérison...

Pour l'instant, il souriait à ce bébé, si beau, si innocent.

Il se jura de tout faire pour être digne de lui.

Ce soir-là naquit un père.

Allongée sur son lit, aux affres avec une souffrance indicible, Olana hurlait sa douleur, comme on se livre à son confesseur.

Enceinte de sept mois et demi, il n'était pas normal de ressentir de si violentes contractions. Etait-ce les conséquences de la brutalité de la veille, lorsque son époux ivre mort l'avait frappé alors qu'une fois de plus elle se refusait à lui ?

L'on avait fait venir la matrone. D'une voix autoritaire, elle avait annoncé la naissance de cet enfant à sa mère pour cette nuit.

Cependant, avait elle rajouté, il ne survivrait probablement pas.

_"Faites ce que vous avez à faire."_, lui avait répondu la châtelaine. Et il en fut ainsi.

Durant de longues heures, Olana hurla sa souffrance et son malheur.

Des coursiers cherchaient le Seigneur Conrad dans tous les bordels environnants sans succès.

Au bout de la nuit, naquit un petit garçon. Son minuscule petit corps tenta de s'accrocher à la vie...

Transie, elle mit l'enfant contre son sein, espérant lui offrir un peu de chaleur autant que l'amour dont ce bébé aurait eu besoin pour quelques temps.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, elle caressa de son souffle chaud son petit crâne, le berçant, le cajolant. Le fin duvet de ses cheveux était si doux. Cette mère emplie d'un fol espoir désirait plus que tout un miracle.

Le nourrisson, ne pleurait pas, ne bougeait pas, tout juste devinait-on qu'il respirait.

Le sel de ses larmes ne fut pas celui de la vie…

Aux premières lueurs du jour, son souffle s'atténua pour s'éteindre.

Atone, Olana se prostra dans son lit, serrant l'enfant contre son cœur, gémissant sa douleur…

Comme une torture sans fin, la douleur l'enveloppait tel un linceul.

Une partie de son âme mourut cette nuit là, alors qu'on lui enlevait l'enfant des bras…

Seule, dans son lit rougit de son sang, la jeune femme ferma les yeux se laissant emporter par une dangereuse langueur.

_"Vous en ferez un autre ma fille. La vie continue." _fut les seuls mots dont on la gratifia.

Le Seigneur Conrad, tenait entre ses bras la petite fille que sa maîtresse venait de mettre au monde. Souriant, fier, il embrassait du bout des lèvres ce bébé joufflu dont la vigueur à hurler prouvait son envie de vivre, avant de la confier l'enfant à une gouvernante pour féliciter l'heureuse mère.

Seul, sur la place des anges, Gabriel, accueillait la petite âme, s'éveillant au nouveau monde auquel il était destiné.

De douces paroles enveloppèrent le nouveau né, le calmèrent et l'enfant quittant les voiles sombres de la mort naquit pour la seconde fois.

Délicatement, l'archange déploya ses ailes, bénit ce petit être et le confia aux soins d'Amalia, l'ange des petites âmes.

Gabriel souffla sur Olana, le souffle de l'espérance.

Il effaça de son esprit le désespoir et les ténèbres infiltrées comme un poison et la jeune femme sombra dans un long sommeil réparateur d'où la force lui fut insufflée.

Cette nuit-là mourut une mère.

Par delà les mondes, par delà les croyances, par delà les différences, deux êtres aux cœurs meurtris vivaient les dernières épreuves de leurs solitudes.

Le chemin avait été long. Serein pour l'un, chaotique pour l'autre.

De grandes décisions avaient été prises. Il n'avait pas été facile de faire ce choix, mais devant tant d'abnégation à offrir à cette âme meurtrie un destin hors norme, Gabriel, par son intercession, su allouer à ceux qui doutaient la conviction de son choix.

Lui seul pouvait trouver dans ses retranchements la force et le courage indispensable à une telle volonté.

_Je serais leur trait d'union._

Plus qu'une affirmation…une promesse.

Là aussi, sa détermination provoqua l'admiration.

Neryëlle fut la seule ombre au tableau. Le grain de sable jeté par l'Ennemie…

Une telle destinée devait être méritée. Si ce fait était acquis pour Olana, il l'était moins pour le monarque…

Décision fut prise de le mettre à l'épreuve.

Une bien affreuse décision pourtant nécessaire, sous sa forme la plus cruelle : la dualité !

_Caractère de ce qui est double en soi au composé de deux éléments de nature différente._

Effacer totalement son ego, pour laisser place à l'Amour inconditionnel, à la fusion complète avec le tout.

En serait-il capable ?

Par cette opposition, on le jugerait.

Malheureusement, un sacrifice devait être à prévoir. Une bien triste pensée pour beaucoup. Un mal pour un bien pour d'autres. Une part d'ombre pour la lumière.

Les tâches furent réparties, les accords scellés et on laissa au destin le temps de s'accomplir.

Après le désespoir viendrait l'espoir.

Ce jour là naquit leur destin.

Aliénor fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Curieusement, son humeur n'était pas habituelle. Sa nuit, bien plus mouvementé que d'habitude, lui laissait un goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

Olana ne se sentait guère mieux. Il lui semblait avoir une chape de plomb sur les épaules :

Aliénor : Bon sang, je me sens toute courbaturée, comme si j'avais pris la plus grosse cuite de ma vie.

Olana : Je ne me sens pas très bien non plus.

Aliénor : As tu le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Olana : Vaguement...

Chaperon Rose entrait dans la tente en piaillant à qui mieux mieux :

Chaperon Rose : Ca y est ? Enfin réveillées ? Eh bien, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous vous êtes envoyé...

Amélie : J'arrive au bon moment comme qui dirait hum ?

Chaperon Rose : C'est une manie chez vous de me couper la parole.

Aliénor : Chaperon, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Cesse de caqueter comme une poule.

Chaperon rose : Le roi est déjà prêt, je viens de le voir se diriger vers ses soldats. Il n'a pas l'air joyeux lui non plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Y aurait -il quelques événements que l'on chercherait à me cacher ?

Amélie : Laisse les donc tranquille.

Chaperon Rose : A voir la tête du roi, on dirait qu'il y a de la dispute dans l'air...Serait-tu Olana la source de son mécontentement ?

Aliénor : Fiche lui la paix...

Chaperon Rose : Comme toujours j'ai tapé juste.

Olana : Nous nous sommes disputés hier soir.

Chaperon Rose : Je m'en doutais un peu figure toi...

Aliénor : Alors pourquoi ne la laisse tu pas tranquille ?

Chaperon Rose : Parce que j'aimerais en connaître la raison voilà tout.

Aliénor : Tu ne manques pas d'air tout de même ! En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

Chaperon Rose : Cesse donc de la surprotéger, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle apprendra à se défendre Aliénor. Tout le monde à un jour où l'autre bouffé de la vache enragée, et pourtant, il faut bien continuer à avancer. Moi j'ai pris le parti de faire glisser sur mon jolie petit corps, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela ne m'atteint pas...

Olana : Excuse-moi Chaperon, je sais que pour toi aussi, la vie n'a pas été tendre. Je vais tout te raconter.

Opéca, venait d'entrer sous la tente au moment même où Olana entamait son récit. Au fur et à mesure de sa narration, les deux jeunes femmes se lançaient des œillades de connivence. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Opéca ne put s'empêcher d'apporter un commentaire fort savoureux :

Opéca : Laisse tomber ! Ca ne vaut pas la peine de s'faire du mouron pour un péquenaud pareil...

Chaperon Rose : Le péquenaud en question est tout de même un roi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ma chère !

Opéca : Il n'empêche que c'est tout de même un péquenaud doublé d'un sombre crétin, parce que pour lui faire du mal, comme il l'a fait hier, faut pas avoir deux sous d'jugeotte dans l'carafon.

Aliénor : A part cet examen de conscience conduit dans les meilleures prédispositions, si tu n'as rien d'autres à ajouter, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations.

Opéca : Eh ben, je sens que la journée va être formidable. Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie Olana ? Quel foin ! Tout le monde te cherchait. Toi quand tu t'emballes, tu fais pas semblant.

Chaperon Rose : Tu l'as fait mariner dans son jus et c'est très bien. Les mâles ont besoin de temps à autre d'une petite remise à niveau. Un bon équilibrage quoi. A présent, il est temps de passer à autre chose ma choupine. Le temps des réconciliations est venu et crois-moi, il va falloir mettre le paquet. Ils sont tous comme ça. Combler pour ne pas perdre…

Opéca : Quand t'auras fini d'débiter tes conneries, on pourra peut être s'entendre penser un peu avec not' tête. La tienne est toujours à trainer dans les calebars !

Chaperon Rose : D'où ma propension à en sortir gagnante ma chère contrairement aux traines savates de ton espèces. Se contenter des quelques miettes que je t'octroie suffit donc à ton bonheur ?

Un éclair sauvage illumina le regard d'Opéca. N'y tenant plus, elle agrippa une mèche de cheveux de Chaperon et tira avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Opéca : J'vais t'rabattre ton sale clapet la pouf !

Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu émettre le moindre geste, elle tenta, bien joué, de lui balancer un uppercut sur la pommette, mais Chaperon, aguerrie aux différentes techniques de défense, avorta sa tentative et d'un mouvement rapide lui administra un coup net à la gorge qui la fit tousser et cracher.

Enseigné par la plupart des bellâtres qu'elle fréquentait, la belle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Chaperon Rose : Bien, après une petite dérouillée matinale, je me sens d'humeur plus joyeuse. Je m'en vais aller consoler sa majesté. Son tourment se doit d'être alléger de mille et une façons.

Olana : Je me fiche de ce que tu pourrais lui faire.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu me laisserais carte blanche ?

Olana rougit et son humeur changea du tout au tout :

Olana : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Voilà choupine, j'en étais sûre. Un seul coffre fort pour le joujou du roi ! N'essais pas de te cacher de tes sentiments Olana. Ce roi est ton devenir que tu le veuille ou non. Bien, sur cette vérité criante dont je viens de t'arracher la confession, je vais accomplir ma petite mission. Opéca mon amie, ne t'inquiètes pas, ta gouaille va revenir avec force. Il te suffit juste de reprendre quelques bonnes goulées d'air frais matinal.

Et c'est en chantonnant que la belle quittait la tente, ses jolis petons chaussés de rose la portant dans la direction du monarque tout affairé à discuter avec son capitaine. Patiemment, elle attendit que les elfes finissent leur conversation avant de s'avancer vers lui.

S'abîmant dans une révérence presque trop parfaite, notre gourgandine entama la conversation le plus simplement du monde :

Chaperon Rose : Votre majesté. Veuillez pardonner ma hardiesse, mais je viens soumettre à votre appréciation un fait qui me semble de la plus haute importance tant la personne dont je vais vous parler est attachée à mon cœur.

Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas de temps à vous accorder.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, pardonnez-moi majesté, cependant si je vous dis que la personne en question porte le nom d'Olana, cela vous interpellera-t-il un peu plus ?

Thranduil : Que cherchez-vous à nous dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Trois fois rien Sire, et pourtant cela vous paraîtra beaucoup.

Thranduil : Faites vite, notre temps est compté.

Chaperon rose : Bien entendu Majesté, cela tiendras en trois mots : apprenez à comprendre. Voilà, j'ai fini...Majesté !

Devant la stupéfaction de Thranduil, Chaperon Rose ne put que sourire :

Thranduil : Comment osez-vous ?

Chaperon Rose : Je ne souhaite en aucune façon vous manquer de respect Mon Seigneur, mais parfois, la parole d'une gourgandine, puisque c'est ainsi que vous me voyez, a bien plus de valeurs que le plus sage de vos conseillers. Posez-vous la question de savoir quel intérêt aurais-je à provoquer votre courroux en vous délivrant pareil conseil ?

Le roi observa cette drôle de jeune femme parfaitement irréfléchie à son goût et pourtant si pleine de bon sens :

Chaperon Rose : Oh les jolies fleurs blanches !

La jeune femme montrait sur un talus, un amas de niphrédil, se mêlant à un buisson :

Chaperon Rose : Olana ADORE, les fleurs blanches, elle dit que cela lui rappelle souvent une odeur d'un moment très particulier de son enfance. C'est qu'elle n'en a pas eu beaucoup, de moment heureux j'entends...Je m'en voudrais de retenir d'avantage votre majesté. Si vous pensez qu'une punition s'impose pour ma propension à dire certaines vérités, je suis prête à accepter mon châtiment sur le champ...

Si l'humeur du souverain ne se trouvait pas si entaché par les événements de la veille, il aurait très certainement rit aux propos de cette femme. Elle possédait un tel aplomb mais également un tel charme, qu'il était difficile de lui résister.

Thranduil : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous nous montrerons plein de sollicitudes et vous pardonnons cet excès de familiarité.

Chaperon Rose : Votre majesté est trop bonne. Décidément, ces fleurs sont magnifiques...elles rendraient très certainement le sourire à mon amie toute à son chagrin. Bien le bonjour Sire.

Avec une légèreté due à l'insouciance, elle fit demi-tour et trottina vers ses amies. Thranduil laissa son regard vagabonder sur les fleurs éclairées par un rayon de soleil.

Sans plus réfléchir, il les cueillit toutes et trouva Oilïnn à qui il les confia :

_Thranduil : Veillez à ce que ces fleurs, ne manquent point d'eau Oilïnn._

_Oilïnn : Comme il vous plaira Mon Seigneur._

Caché sous les frondaisons des arbres, le cavalier noir s'avançait vers Bolg :

Cavalier noir : Préparez vos chiens ! Nous allons donner du fil à retordre à ces elfes. Offrons-leur un peu de distraction. Et surtout, que personne ne la touche !

Bolg : Bien.

Cavalier noir : Bien ?... Bien qui ?

Bolg : Bien mon Seigneur.

Cavalier noir : Voici comme il me plaît d'être traité. Ayez-en souvenance !

Sa beauté jurait face la laideur de l'orque. La rage contenue de Bolg se déversa sur ses hommes. Il hurla ses ordres :

Bolg : Serrez vos rangs ! Tuez, tuez, mais ne touchez pas l'humaine aux cheveux clairs !

Une vingtaine d'orques assoiffés de sang, avides d'en découdre, montèrent leurs ouargues. Ces loups malfaisants, vivaient au Rhovanion au troisième âge du soleil.

Ces derniers avaient conclus une alliance avec les orques des montagnes et devinrent leurs montures telles des chevaux.

Sauron, tout à fait satisfait de cet accord, les fit se reproduire en grande quantité accentuant leur laideur et leur férocité en les habituant à détester, autant l'odeur des hommes que celle des elfes.

Avec une telle hargne, ces bêtes immondes devenaient dangereuses pour elles mêmes. Leurs propres maîtres, se devaient alors de les museler lorsqu'ils ne les montaient pas afin de les empêcher de s'entredévorer

Possédant une fourrure épaisse tirant sur le gris, des gueules garnis de crocs acérés et des yeux rouges où se reflétait la folie, on devait s'en approcher avec la plus élémentaire prudence.

Quant à celui en charge de les nourrir…Mieux valait qu'il fasse preuve de témérité.

Le cavalier noir, bien campé dans ses deux étriers fixait au loin la colonne du convoi. Un mauvais rictus étirait ses traits.

Bolg : Prendrez-vous le commandement ?

Cavalier noir : Je ne viens pas avec vous. Je vous laisse la jouissance de vos actes Bolg.

L'orque blanc coula un regard en biais :

Cavalier noir : Il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de me montrer. Bientôt…

Bolg : Je vomis ces elfes, sales insectes rampant. Je vais laisser dans mon sillage une odeur de peur et de charogne…

Cavalier noir : Et vous n'aurez aucun mal pour cela, je n'en doute pas. Allez-y, faites étalage de votre talent. J'ai hâte de le constater par moi-même.

La plupart des soldats attendaient l'ordre de leur chef. Empoignant fermement leur hache, ils avaient hâte d'en découdre.

Utilisée comme arme de combat, le poids de cette arme n'était pas un souci pour ces êtres doués d'une force phénoménale, car leur frappe plus puissante, permettait de désarmer l'adversaire et briser sa garde, ce qui représentait un net avantage.

Fin prêt, ils s'impatientaient, animés d'un désir fou. Bolg leva son poing et soudain, tous s'élancèrent d'un même élan.

Olana, la tête vide, laissait son esprit à la dérive. De temps à autre, ses mains effleuraient ses longs cils où de discrètes larmes s'accrochaient. Son mal être se sentait à distance. Ses épaules, légèrement affaissées trahissaient sa fatigue.

Apercevoir au loin, le roi aux côtés de ses conseillers, alors qu'elle-même aurait souhaité être à leur place, la minait. Les longs cheveux blonds clairs de l'ellon, se perdaient dans les plis de son manteau couleur prune.

Même de dos, sa prestance l'impressionnait. Bien que partagé, entre l'admiration et la colère, son cœur hésitait à pardonner.

Réfléchissant au moyen de repartir dans son monde, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision ferme et définitive. Son hésitation signait son désir de rester, mais elle ne pouvait accepter d'avoir été traité de la sorte.

Tout à son raisonnement, un cri la fit sursauter. L'un des soldats s'exprimait en Sindarin. Sa voix forte sema le trouble parmi les elfes. Tout le monde s'affola.

Jack et Aliénor, comprirent immédiatement. Un danger approchait.

Luthïen s'approcha d'eux :

Luthïen : Une attaque d'orque. Restez avec le convoi.

Aliénor : Hors de question l'ami. Je combattrais avec vous. Donne-moi une arme !

Jack : T'as intérêt à ne pas m'oublier l'elfion.

Un bref sourire de Luthïen leur fit comprendre qu'il appréciait leur aide. A la volée, il leur lança deux épées :

Jack : 'tain, j'aurais préféré un poignard. Je suis pas un chevalier de la Table Ronde !

Le mercenaire jeta l'épée en direction de Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère ? Un gentilhomme comme moi ne saurait prendre part à un combat de cette envergure.

Jack : J'aurais dû m'en douter. Occupe-toi des femmes. Fais gaffe à elle !

Prince Charmant : Cela je pourrais l'envisager.

Jack : Non tu pourrais pas, tu VAS !

Nimïel récupéra l'épée et l'elfe se plaça aux côtés d'Aliénor et Jack. Ensemble ils éperonnèrent leurs montures et suivirent Luthïen.

Les cris provenaient de toute part à présent. On les encerclait.

Olana se tournait dans tous les sens. Quels étaient donc ces…

Le souvenir des deux orques rencontrés la nuit dernière revint à sa mémoire.

Se pourraient-ils qu'ils reviennent pour moi ?

Une terreur indicible s'empara de tout son être. Affolée, elle tenta vainement de se calmer mais ces cris, cette agitation…

Thranduil se tournait vers elle une dernière fois, s'assurant qu'elle était sous bonne garde. Déjà, un soldat se tenait à ses côtés. Soulagé, elle resta collée à lui.

Au devant, Luthïen et ses hommes s'engageaient dans une riposte des plus sanglantes.

Hache levées, les orques fonçaient vers leurs ennemies. Les coups s'abattaient le plus souvent dans le vide, les elfes étant fort rapide dans leurs mouvements.

L'embuscade, traîtresse, avait surpris tout le monde. Les gens de la Cour, s'étaient regroupés espérant se protéger les uns les autres…

Chaperon Rose, Opéca et Amélie, toutes trois réfugiées sous le charriot d' Ëlnar, l'intendant, tentaient, tant bien que mal, de cacher leur peur :

Chaperon Rose : Si nous nous en sortons, je te promets ma brune amie de t'offrir une belle dérouillée.

Opéca : C'est moi qui t'l'a mettrait, la blonde…

Amélie, prise en sandwich entre les deux péronnelles avait les yeux hagards :

Opéca : T'inquiètes la vieille, on les laissera pas t'saigner.

Amélie : Pougne ! Merci mes fifilles…

Aux cris succédèrent le bruit sourd des pattes des ouargues frappant le sol impatient de mordre, déchiqueter, tuer…

Thranduil, l'épée en main, porta le premier coup sur un orque hurlant sa fureur. Le tranchant de son arme atteignit la main du monstre sectionnant deux de ses doigts. Ouvrant de grands yeux, il laissa tomber son cimeterre au sol alors que le roi d'un geste fluide le décapita sans la moindre hésitation.

L'horrible tête se détacha du corps et roula jusque sous la charrette où les trois femmes avaient trouvé refuge. Le sang d'Amélie ne fit qu'un tour. Devant ces deux énormes yeux emplis de terreur, figés pour l'éternité, elle se mit à pousser un cri et sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne comprennent vraiment le pourquoi de sa réaction, elle attrapa cette…chose et sortit de son abri invectiver ces attaquants aussi fourbes que cruels.

Ces sons aigus, attirèrent l'attention de l'animal que montait Bolg. Il grogna et se mit à courir, encouragé par son maître, vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

Il distingua une grosse femme complètement hagarde que deux autres humaines tentaient de résonner.

D'un coup de pied, il ordonna à son ouargue d'accélérer sa course dans cette direction.

Avec effroi, les trois femmes virent ce monstre surgit des enfers approcher à la vitesse de la lumière. Complètement tétanisées, aucune d'entre elles n'eut le réflexe de se cacher. Lui faire face avec toute l'intrépidité qui les caractérisait, voici ce qu'elles firent :

Chaperon Rose : Trouve une idée Opéca vite !

Opéca : J'sais pas moi !

Amélie s'était mise à hurler, c'était déjà un bon début.

La peur faisait souvent faire des choses folles ce fut ce qui se produisit pour elles. Pendant qu'elle poussait un hurlement à réveiller les morts, Opéca arracha des mains de la doyenne la tête qu'elle tenait encore fermement par sa tignasse et la balança d'un geste rageur à la face de ce monstre balafré.

Un coup de tête d'un adversaire la portant encore sur ses épaules n'était déjà pas agréable, mais que dire lorsque, détachée, celle-ci avait des velléités de voyage et avait pris une vitesse de croisière hallucinante ? Le boulet de canon, atterrit en pleine face de l'orque.

Il faut croire que travailler dans une maison de plaisir, où elle avait souvent affaire à des ivrognes, lui avait appris à se défendre, car la précision de son tir aurait pu figurer dans un récit de faits de guerres.

Groggy, mais surtout surpris, Bolg se demanda à quelles sortes de femelles il avait affaire là ?

Ceci étant fait, une décision fut rapidement envisagée. La vengeance serait le maître mot de son action.  
La fureur l'habita dès l'instant où l'idée de les trucider, s'imposait à son esprit.

Il décocha une formidable gifle à Opéca.

Sous le choc, elle tomba sur le dos en poussant un cri. Chaperon Rose cherchait des yeux un caillou, un objet, bref, de quoi frapper sur cette montagne de muscles bien décidée à en découdre.

Amélie hurlait toujours et Blog décida de lui donner une bonne raison de crier. Un coup de poing sur sa mâchoire la fit taire instantanément.

Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux portant la main à son visage.

Etourdie, mais encore consciente, elle vérifia immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa dent…

Les dieux étaient avec elle ce jour-là ! Elle était encore en place.

Soulagée, elle put s'évanouir à son aise.

Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un semblant d'arme, Chaperon Rose tenait entre ses mains…une énorme poêle en fer, à moins que cela ne fût de la fonte tant elle était lourde.

Bien décidée à s'en servir, elle nargua l'orque en l'invectivant avec un vocabulaire bien choisi.

Lorsqu'il la vit si bien armé, il eut tout bonnement envie de rire avant de la déchiqueter de son cimeterre, mais soudain, la couleur de ses cheveux l'en dissuada.

L'humaine aux cheveux clairs ne devait pas être touchée.

Déçu de ne pouvoir infliger une bonne correction à cette impudente, il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux emplis de haine en grognant, puis se tourna en direction, d'Opéca.

Sa chevelure foncée l'autorisait à se venger d'elle, aussi il leva son bras bien haut, prenant l'élan nécessaire pour la tuer d'un coup net.

Son geste resta en suspens. Une flèche venait de se planter dans son bras.

La pointe acérée s'enfonça dans ses chairs faisant couler un sang noir.

D'un geste sec, il arracha le bout de métal planté dans son muscle. Des lambeaux de peaux se détachèrent offrant un spectacle horrible aux deux femmes. Heureusement, Amélie gisait toujours à terre inconsciente.

Luthïen, s'approchait de Bolg l'épée en main sous le regard admirateur de Chaperon Rose.

Le combat fut rude. L'orque, diminué par sa blessure frappait au hasard et pas toujours avec justesse ce dont profita Luthïen. En possession de tous ses moyens, l'elfe combattait sans relâche.

Toutefois, Bolg réussit à le déstabiliser. Il en profita pour remonter sur son ouargue, rejoindre ses comparses.

Olana, toujours aux côtés du soldat, tremblait comme une feuille. Accroupie au sol, elle tentait de se rassurer, éviter la panique…

Impossible pour elle de trouver refuge sous des arbres où près des charriots.  
Isolée entre les hautes herbes, son choix était vite fait…resté sagement aux côtés de l'ellon qui avait la lourde tâche de la protéger.

Sauf que…

Un orque arriva traitreusement, par derrière, attaquer l'elfe isolé. Sautant de son animal, il tomba lourdement sur le jeune soldat l'écrasant de tout son poids. Un corps à corps terrible s'en suivit auquel l'elfe ne résisterai pas bien longtemps pensait-elle.

Dans un sursaut de courage, elle se saisit d'une grosse pierre et s'approcha de l'orque avec la ferme intention de le frapper à la tête. Il sentit son odeur, avant même de la voir.

Il se tourna…

Ce qu'elle lut dans ce regard ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la folie. Pure et simple.

Avec un affreux ricanement, il infligea une atroce blessure à l'ellon. Son coutelas se planta profondément dans sa cuisse arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune soldat.

Horrifiée, Olana sentit venir sa fin prochaine. Des images, qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier à tout jamais, se superposèrent au visage de l'orque.

Conrad, son légitime époux et bourreau revenait la narguer ouvertement.

Dans un sursaut de courage, elle jeta sa pierre sur l'orque. Retroussant ses lèvres en un rictus redoutable, il s'apprêtait à lever une nouvelle fois son arme, lorsque ses yeux se rétrécirent comme s'il réfléchissait.

Cet instant d'hésitation profita à Olana. L'ellon, blessé, lui tendit son poignard. Elle le prit dans sa main et su d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire.

C'est alors qu'un cri strident, un cri de bête les fit tous sursauter.

La jeune femme et l'orque levèrent ensemble la tête vers les cieux.

Malheureusement, l'oiseau aux ailes gigantesques, profitait de l'effet de surprise, pour approcher ses serres avec la ferme intention de s'emparer d'elle.

Thranduil à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, perçu le danger avant même de le voir.

Il fut terrifié. Elle allait être emportée sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir…

Il éperonna son cheval le poussant à ses dernières limites…

Tétanisée, Olana ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à s'en remettre à son créateur…Rien n'aurait pu la sauver. Les larmes coulèrent. Ainsi finissait ce rêve qu'elle ne vivrait sans doute jamais jusqu'à son apogée…

Lorsqu'un autre cri aigu se fit entendre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une vision ahurissante.

Un aigle…

Un aigle blanc, d'une impressionnante majesté se ruait vers l'oiseau. Il portait en lui autant de grâce que de détermination à vaincre son ennemi.

Le volatile, agile se détourna de cette menace s'élevant à nouveau dans les airs et décrivant de larges cercles attendant son rival pour se battre.

Les deux animaux se firent face et s'affrontèrent toutes serres dehors.

Nimïel, tout proche, comprit qu'il fallait agir vite. Olana, sentit une montée d'adrénaline la pousser à agir avec une féroce détermination. Ses doigts tenaient toujours le poignard. D'instinct, elle sut où frapper.

La dague s'enfonça jusqu' à la garde dans l'abdomen de l'orque. Sans lâcher le manche l'arme remonta au travers des chairs tendres.

Brusquement sa main fut prise de tremblements.

Elle tomba à terre fixant avec horreur l'orque tombé sur ses genoux tentant désespérément de retenir ses viscères.

Un long râle accompagna sa fin.

Une odeur putride s'éleva autour d'elle. Le jeune elfe tentait de la réconforter…peine perdue, elle ne voyait que le sang, ne sentait que l'odeur de la mort…

Toute cette barbarie ne finirait donc jamais ?

Comment avait-elle trouvé le courage de massacrer ce monstre ?

Complètement hagarde, sa seule préoccupation était de frotter ses mains sales sur l'herbe. Effacer les traces…ôté cette souillure…

Pendant ce temps, au dessus de sa tête, une bataille se livrait.

L'aigle plantait son bec crochu sous le cou de l'oiseau lequel poussait un cri horrible et rassemblait ses ailes d'où des griffes pointaient, en les dirigeants vers le corps de l'aigle. Tournoyant sur lui-même, il évita l'attaque et revint sur ce monstre ailé porter le coup fatal.

Ses serres se plantèrent sur son cou et infligèrent le coup mortel.

La tête de l'oiseau pendit selon un angle suspect et il tomba au sol comme une pierre.

Nimïel, poussait sa monture dans ses derniers retranchements. Au moment où le cadavre du volatile tombait en vrille au dessus de la jeune femme, l'elfe se penchait vers elle en criant :

Nimïel : Prenez ma main Olana, vite !

Obéissante, elle se leva tel un ressort et saisissant les doigts de son ami, elle se sentit soulevé du sol, au moment même où le roi arrivait.

Il la vit s'éloigner jetée en travers du cheval.

Soulagé, il appela Luthïen :

Thranduil : Luthïen ! Occupez-vous de ce soldat !

Il éperonna à nouveau sa monture et rejoignit le reste de sa troupe. Les derniers attaquants faisaient demi-tour. Aliénor en plein corps à corps avec un orque et en fort mauvaise posture, fut secourue par Jack.

Le poids de son adversaire l'handicapait fortement. Ce ne fut pas la même partition dès qu'il passa entre les mains de son ami.

Le combat au corps à corps, était une des spécialités de ce mercenaire. Habitué, le plus souvent pour des missions secrètes, à tuer en silence, il avait acquis un sérieux savoir faire quant à l'élimination d'un ennemi sans la moindre arme.

L'enseignement des arts martiaux pratiqué chez les marines se doublait d'entrainements de combats au couteau.

Très poussé, la formation des recrues était impitoyable.

Neutraliser le danger efficacement en économisant son attaque, gérer le stress, porter un coup sur un point du corps particulièrement sensible…tels étaient les secrets de frappe du soldat Jack.

Acculé, l'orque subit ces attaques de front ne sachant comment les parer. Cette façon de se battre n'était pas ordinaire. Plus d'une fois il ne put esquiver les coups jusqu'à celui qui lui fut fatal.

Du tranchant de la main, Jack porta un coup sous la gorge de son attaquant. Il s'effondra net…et mort…

Aliénor se relevait difficilement. La force de l'orque l'avait rudement secoué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le féliciter :

Aliénor : Bon sang Jack, il faut que tu m'enseignes cela sans tarder !

Jack : C'est quand tu veux ma belette.

Déjà, les derniers fuyards s'éloignaient rapidement.

Nimïel se rapprochait de ses amis avec Olana contre lui. Aliénor s'élança dans leur direction :

Aliénor : Ca va Olana? Tu n'as rien ?

Encore secouée par cette attaque d'une violence inouïe, la jeune femme semblait atone.

Jack s'approcha du cheval :

Jack : Vas-y Nimïel, donne la moi.

Précautionneusement, l'elfe la fit descendre et Jack la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui. Elle pleurait :

Olana : Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué…

Aliénor : Qui ça ma douce ?

Olana : Je l'ai tué…

Soudain, l'orage éclata avec une rare violence :

Olana : **J'en ai assez !** Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !

La jeune femme faisait une véritable crise de nerfs. Aliénor tenta de la réconforter, mais Chaperon Rose, toute échevelée et courant vers son amie l'en dissuada.

Elle criait à présent :

Olana : Même le roi en veut à ma personne…Je le déteste, je le déteste !

Profondément agitée, plus rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Thranduil se tenait non loin de là.

Inquiet, lui aussi s'était approché. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre de sa monture, il entendit ses derniers mots.

Blessé, il préféra faire demi-tour.

Ce fut alors que Chaperon Rose entra en scène.

Sa main s'abattit sur le visage d'Olana avec une telle vigueur qu'elle en fut la première étonnée :

Chaperon Rose : Pardonne-moi ma belle, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Aliénor, interloquée se mit en colère :

Aliénor : Tu dépasses les bornes Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin, quand allez vous la secouez un peu ! Vous ne l'aidez pas en agissant de la sorte. Allez-vous en et laissez moi lui parler. Allez ouste, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Estomaquée, Aliénor comptait bien lui démontrer sa façon de parler, lorsqu' Amélie calma tout ce joli petit monde :

Amélie : Allez-vous donc partir comme c'est t'y qu'elle vous l'a d'mandez ? Vous inquiétez pas, sous ses airs d'écervelée, la p'tiote en a d'la jugeote.

Tous s'éloignèrent. La guerrière jeta un œil en arrière, comme pour s'assurer que tout danger était écarté...et encore...Le fait de laisser Olana avec Chaperon ne la rassurait qu'à moitié.

Enfin tranquille, Chaperon put commencer son sermon :

Chaperon Rose : Maintenant tu vas sécher tes larmes sinon la petite sœur de ce que tu viens de recevoir ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

La goutte au nez, Olana leva son visage inondée vers son amie. Un mouchoir en main, la gourgandine moucha ce charmant petit nez. Avec ce geste qui la caractérisait tant, Olana passa ses mains sur ses yeux au moment même où le roi se tournait vers elle, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Bien ! Voici la seule chose intelligente que tu viens de faire. J'ai remarqué combien ce geste attendrissait sa précieuse majesté. Bon sang Olana, il va falloir te décider à grandir une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais bien les misères que tu as vécu jusqu'ici, et tu n'es pas la seule crois-moi, mais là, tu as un roi à tes pieds et tu fais ta tête de cochon...C'est juste impossible ! Alors tu vas te calmer, remonter en scelle comme une digne jeune femme noble que tu es, contrairement à moi, et montrer à ces elfes que tu en as...Pas dans le pantalon, cela s'entend, mais dans la tête. Laisse-leurs la supériorité de leurs attributs, ça leur donne l'impression d'être indispensable pour nous pauvres femelles. Ceci dit, tu peux en tirer de nombreux avantages pour peu que tu saches mener tes affaires avec la dextérité qui s'impose.

Olana ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire. Elle n'avait pas sa pareille, Chaperon, pour mettre en évidence des vérités criantes.

Chaperon Rose : Juste au moment où sa...charmante, délicieuse, magnifique majesté s'apprêtait à venir te cueillir comme une rose et t'embarquer sur son destrier, te consoler…Voire pourquoi pas...chut, laisse moi finir, tu es monté sur tes grands chevaux en criant comme une possédée. Penses-tu que cela lui ait fait plaisir d'entendre sa dulcinée, pour laquelle il se meuuuuuurt d'amour, hurler qu'elle le déteste ?

Tu as tout intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur de ton pardon. Peut-être que si tu lui proposais le coup du lapin farceur…

A peine avait elle terminer son discours, que la jeune femme, partait dans un fou rire libérateur, bientôt suivi par Chaperon Rose. Aliénor fronçait les sourcils :

Aliénor : Que lui racontes encore cette écervelée ?

Gabriel : Cette écervelée, comme il vous plait de la nommer, à certainement plus de détermination et d'abnégation que vous n'en aurez jamais malgré votre courage guerrière Aliénor.

Tous le fixèrent intensément :

Opéca : Ma parole, mais si j'te connaissais pas mon Gabinou, j's'rais prête à affirmer que t'en pinces pour elle ?

Gabriel : **OPECA !**

Nimïel : Il a peut être raison.

Prince Charmant : Vous allez bientôt nous dire que nous devrions nous fiez à son bon sens ? Nous laissez guider par cette gueuse ?

Opéca : Parce que t'as mieux à dire et à faire le bouffon ? A part t'occuper d'tes miches, tu sais rien faire d'autres.

Mic Mac ricanât bêtement, comme seul un lutin pouvait le faire :

Mic Mac : Couillon !

Prince Charmant : Mais je ne permettrais pas à ce gnome de me manquer de respect.

Mic Mac : Provoques-moi en duel tartuffe.

Prince charmant : Oh, c'est trop fort ! Je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il ne mérite, d'autant que j'ai fait preuve d'un héroïsme surprenant. Un haut fait à marquer dans mes annales. Pour un peu, je m'embrasserais.

Mic Mac : Ah ouais ? Quèque t'as fait ?

Prince Charmant : J'ai fait de mon corps un rempart contre l'invasion ennemi !

Jack : Mais bien sûr l'avorton. Tu veux dire que tu t'es planqué quelque part en attendant la fin quoi ! Allez remet ta perruque en place et va compter les mouches.

Prince Charmant : Parce que ma perruque est de travers ? Fichtre, il faut que je sois présentable en toute circonstance. Ce serait un grave manquement de retenue. Oh Gabriel, vous êtes quelque peu décoiffé vous aussi. On dirait qu'il y a de la rébellion dans l'air.

Gabriel : Pardon ? Mais que dîtes-vous ? Laissez de côtés ces préoccupations grotesques. Il me faut porter les derniers sacrements à deux soldats tombés sur le champ d'honneur.

Cependant, ses mains passèrent discrètement sur sa chevelure, puis il s'en fut à son devoir.

Prince Charmant : Ceci dit, j'ai véritablement sauvé la vie d'une elfe.

Opéca : Une seule ?

Prince Charmant : Excusez-moi ma chère, mais comment aurais-je pu m'allonger sur plusieurs corps en même temps ?

Opéca et Mic Mac se lancèrent un regard torve…Ils avaient tout compris.

Au loin, un attroupement s'était formé autour du cadavre de l'oiseau mort.

Jack et Aliénor l'avait aperçu eux aussi et instantanément, les deux amis se comprirent et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Nimïel n'avait rien perdu de leur échange et lui aussi les rejoignait?...

Aliénor : Que fait un Bekzog sur ces terres ?


	11. Chapter 11 La saveur du pardon

Un peu de calme après l'attaque…

Le petit poème dans ce chapitre est l'œuvre d'Erwankilligan. Un grand merci à elle.

Votre avis m'importe toujours autant, alors si le cœur vous en dit…

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_La Saveur du pardon_**

A peine remis de l'embuscade, les elfes s'empressèrent d'apporter les premiers soins aux blessés. Bien que fanfaron, Alachnÿ n'en était pas moins un redoutable guérisseur.

Doté de pouvoirs très puissants en matière de médecine et de magie blanche, son savoir faire dépassait largement les frontières de son territoire.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le craignait autant.

Malgré tout, il se laissait aller à ses travers et sa fantaisie. Ainsi, il en perdait beaucoup en crédibilité n'ayant pas l'aura d'un Mithrandir.

Pourtant, il ne déméritait pas.

Ses services furent toutefois largement appréciés par les blessés. Le roi lui-même fut agréablement surpris.

Tandis qu'il soignait les vivants, Gabriel veillait aux âmes défuntes, priant pour leurs rédemptions.

Les gens de la Cour royale l'observaient à la dérobée. Cet être si particulier, se nimbait parfois d'une spiritualité lumineuse. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il représentait, pourtant, ils ne doutaient pas de son importance.

Personne n'aurait osé prononcer une parole plus haute que l'autre.

Les corps des deux ellons furent placés côte à côte et recouvert de pierres afin de les protéger d'éventuels charognards. On ne les ensevelissaient pas.

Ce n'était pas la terre qui les avait façonnés. Ils ne retourneraient donc pas en poussière. Leur destin était de trouver refuge dans les cavernes de Mandos jusqu'à la décision du vala de les en faire sortir.

Gabriel se présenta face au tas de pierres où reposaient les deux elfes. Le corps droit, ses longs cheveux scindés en une parfaite égalité, l'archange prit une profonde inspiration. Une voix, d'une merveilleuse douceur, s'éleva dans les airs. Plus qu'un psaume, les tonalités empreintes d'un recueillement confinant à l'adoration, enveloppèrent chacun des êtres présents autour de lui.

Une étrange sensation de bien être pénétra les corps et les esprits tandis qu'une odeur de lys se répandait dans l'air. Paupières baissés, il psalmodia une prière :

Gabriel : Que le Très Haut, emplie de miséricorde offre à ces soldats, un lieu de rafraîchissement, de lumière et de paix. Que la lumière éternelle les éclaire sur leur chemin …jusqu'au jugement de leur rédemption et leur retour sur ces terres accordé dans sa grande mansuétude par Mandos.

Accordez à ces âmes la rémission de leurs péchés afin qu'elles obtiennent par nos prières le pardon qu'elles ont toujours attendu de votre

Miséricorde. Par mon intercession, nous vous adressons nos prières pour les âmes de ces serviteurs que vous avez fait aujourd'hui sortir de ce monde. Ordonnez qu'elles soient reçues par Mandos en ses cavernes, sa patrie, afin d'y recevoir les joies et la réflexion qu'elles sont en droit de connaitre.

Alors que l'archange reprenait son souffle, il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Son regard s'ouvrit sur la vision d'Olana. Tête baissée, elle récitait une prière.

La surprise fut totale. Comment ne pas accorder à cet être la grâce de sa condition ?

Lorsqu'enfin elle leva son visage empreint d'une réelle gravité, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gabriel. Leurs mains se joignirent alors qu'ils entamaient un chant funéraire d'une exceptionnelle qualité.

De concert, ces deux âmes, se fondirent et leurs chants firent couler les larmes des vivants. La mort, elle, vint chercher son dû et les ellons commencèrent leur voyage vers les cavernes de Mandos.

D'ordinaire silencieux et serein, cette transposition des âmes se nimba de sons enchanteurs où la piété se partageait avec un amour puissant.

Ce n'était pas l'amour des leurs…

Mais un sentiment unique.

Il les guida et leurs esprits rencontrèrent une paix profonde et salutaire.

Comme transfiguré, le visage de l'archange se nimba d'une lumière translucide où seuls les plus purs surent y deviner l'aspect divin. Les mots en latin, se succédèrent en un flot ininterrompu. Chargés de paix et d'amour, ils enveloppèrent l'assistance d'une brume de réconfort :

Gabriel : _Requiem acternam dona eis, et lux perpetue luceat et preces tibi, laudis offerrimus tu suscipe pro animabus illis , quarum hodie memoriam facimus. Fac eas, de morte trasire ad angelorum est suscipiat._

(Donne-leurs le repos éternel et que la lumière perpétuelle luise pour eux. Nous t'offrons, le sacrifice et les prières de notre louange : reçois-les pour ces âmes dont nous faisons mémoire aujourd'hui. Fais-les passer de la mort à la vie.)

Un aménagement de la spiritualité avait été nécessaire afin de ne point froisser les croyances de ces êtres. Luthïen s'était chargé de mettre l'archange au fait des pratiques funéraires des elfes.  
Gabriel avait un don pour cela. S'adapter en toutes circonstances…

Tel était SA mission.

Bien qu'admiratifs, certains elfes présents reculèrent d'un pas. Ces étrangers faisaient peur. Cette aura autour de ce personnage énigmatique intriguait.

Olana représentait une énigme à elle seule. Plus qu'un sentiment de jalousie, c'était de la méfiance à présent que ressentait la plupart à son égard.

Bien que nés des étoiles, les elfes n'en avaient pas pour autant oublier leur part d'ombre.

Le plus puissant des Vala, Melkor, n'avait-il pas été un temps le plus influent des enfants d'Eru ? Sa force et son ambition avait alors jeté les prémices des discordes à venir.

La seule fausse note de cette partition divine y avait invité le chaos.

Désormais, dans chaque cœur elfique se trouvait la graine du mal souhaitant germer faisant fi de l'amour dont il était empli.

La plupart d'entre eux surent résister à cet appel sournois…

D'autre faillirent…

Aucune création, fussent elles célestes n'était empreinte de perfection au grand regret de leur créateur, toujours plus assujettis au désespoir et au regret.

Malgré tout, les enfants d'Eru seraient toujours aimés. L'ombre ne gagnerait pas tous les cœurs, loin s'en fallait

Une fois les paroles prononcées, les elfes se dispersèrent et chacun retrouva sa place.

Près du cadavre du volatile, les tribulations allaient bon train.

Curieux, les elfes détaillaient son corps. Les ailes reliées entre elles par une peau fine et grisâtre semblable à celles des chauves souris évoquaient un parchemin. De grande taille, son anatomie différait des oiseaux de ce monde. Long d'une vingtaine de pieds, il faisait penser à un reptile volant de l'ère Mésozoïque.

La partie la plus surprenante de ce monstre, était sa tête. Allongée telle celle d'un dragon, elle était hérissée de pointes. Cela ressemblait à de la corne. Il y en avait partout. Sur le sommet de son crâne, autour des yeux, sous son bec…

Ses regards couleur ocre, faisaient penser à deux grosses pierres précieuses.

A bien y regarder, il semblait encore animés.

Jack, Aliénor et Nimïel restèrent silencieux. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de Gabriel pour en parler :

Aliénor : Il s'est produit quelque chose de curieux Gabriel, un…

Gabriel : Hum, je sais…Cette affreuse…chose n'est pas de ce monde-ci.

Nimïel : Est-ce à dire qu'une brèche existerait entre ces deux mondes ?

Gabriel : J'espère bien que non.

Jack : Alors comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?

Gabriel : A-t-il profité de notre voyage pour s'engouffrer avec nous ? Un seul exemplaire de cette monstruosité me fait penser qu'il n'est sans doute qu'un accident…du moins cela reste à espérer.

Aliénor : Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il Gabriel ?

L'archange haussa un sourcil en dévisageant la guerrière :

Gabriel : Me prendriez-vous pour une encyclopédie vivante ?

Jack : Ahahah, j'aime bien le concept…

Devant la mine sévère de Gabriel, Jack ravala son rire et fixa un point sur l'horizon :

Gabriel : Ceci dit, je tiens à ce que vous gardiez cela pour vous.

Aliénor : Pourquoi ?

Gabriel : Parce que je vous le demande. En voici une question !

Jack : Excusez-nous d'être aussi cons…

Nimïel : Jack ! Gabriel doit avoir ses raisons.

Jack : Et ouais ça tu vois mon pote c'est toujours le lapin que les dirigeants sortent de leurs chapeaux pendant que nous autres, pauvres troufions ont se fait trouer la peau…Pratique le paravent !

Outré, l'archange plissa les yeux :

Gabriel : Oseriez-vous insinuer…

Jack : Moi, je n'insinue rien, le pauvre péquenaud que je suis constate, c'est tout.

Gabriel : Et bien constatez en silence et le troupeau ne s'en trouvera que mieux gardé.

Jack : Jolie métaphore qui débouche sur du vent.

Gabriel : Il est des vents soufflant des vérités pour qui sont disposés à les entendre.

Jack : Vous faites exprès de noyer le poisson ma parole ?

Aliénor : Laisse tomber Jack.

Olana accompagnée de Chaperon avançait lentement vers le cadavre de l'oiseau. Le regard qu'elle adressa à Aliénor en disait long sur ses impressions. Elle aussi savait.

Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme :

Olana : Est-ce bien ce à quoi je pense ?

Aliénor : Oui et Gabriel nous conseille de garder le silence, du moins pour le moment.

Olana : Mettrons-nous ce peuple au courant dès lors qu'il s'en présentera d'autres ?

Aliénor : Il est à espérer qu'il fut seul.

Olana : Plaise à Dieu que cela soit la vérité Aliénor. Qu'avons-nous fait entrer dans leur monde ? Je me sens si coupable…

Aliénor : Tu ne l'es en aucune façon ma douce. Bien des choses ont pu se produire durant cette aventure que nous avons tous souhaité je te le rappelle. Vouloir rencontrer ce roi ne fait pas de toi la seule et unique responsable.

Olana : Quoiqu'ait pu dire ce souverain à mon encontre, il n'en reste pas moins cher à mon cœur.

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a qu'à lire dans tes yeux Olana pour comprendre combien tu tiens à lui.

Olana : Pourtant, il m'a fait mal.

Aliénor : Pas intentionnellement Olana, ne l'oublie pas.

Chaperon Rose : Aliénor a raison. Accorde lui le bénéfice de l'ignorance de ton passé. Tu verras, cela aplanira bien des choses.

Olana : Je vais essayer.

L'ordre de reprendre la route fut donné.

Légolas fixait son père intensément. Le roi tracassé par cette embuscade était soucieux :

_Légolas : Ada, c'est la première fois qu'une telle embuscade se produit sur la route de la Lothlorien…_

_Thranduil : Je sais ion nin. Le Mal a-t-il progressé ? Mithrandir nous éclaireras de son savoir._

_Légolas : Et cet animal ? Qu'était-ce ? Un envoyé du nécromancien ?_

_Thranduil : Je ne sais …_

_Légolas : L'aigle qui l'a tué ? Venait-il d'Aman ? Pourquoi était-il blanc ?_

_Thranduil : Là encore mon fils, je ne puis te répondre. Je n'en avais jamais admiré, d'une telle pureté. Il n'était pas de la race des aigles du cercle des montagnes. Malgré la perfidie de cette attaque, Manwë ne dépêche jamais ses aigles sans une bonne raison. _

_Légolas : Ada, je ne souhaite vous froisser mais…il se murmure que ces étrangers…_

Contrarié, le roi offrit un visage tourmenté à son fils :

_Thranduil : Il se murmure ? Ion nin, laisse les murmures mourir de leur propre méprise_. _Rassemble les nôtres et mettons le plus de distance possible entre ces lieux et celui de notre campement._

_Légolas : Bien ada._

Dans un silence de plomb, le convoi se remit en route.

Les rescapés de l'embuscade, dirigée par Bolg, s'arrêtaient enfin devant le cavalier noir :

Cavalier noir : Alors ? Vous êtes-vous amusé ?

Le rictus que lui offrit l'orque blanc répondit en tout point à son interrogation :

Cavalier noir : Je sens l'odeur de leur sang sur vous. Affolant ! Bien, c'est ici à présent que se termine votre action. LA mienne commence. Rejoignez votre père à Dol Guldur. Il vous attend.

Bolg : Mais…

Cavalier noir : Il n'y a pas de mais. Votre présence n'est pas souhaitable pour la suite des événements, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais louer votre loyauté auprès de votre maître.

D'un geste gracieux, il se détourna enfin de cette puanteur ambulante. Heureusement pour lui, la suite de son voyage allait prendre une toute autre tournure.

Edarion n'avait pu intervenir malgré ses supplications. Cette embuscade était à prévoir, mais les voix l'en dissuadèrent :

Edarion : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces deux elfes ont-ils perdus la vie quant ils vous étaient si faciles de réduire à néant leurs ennemies ?

Voix : Nous ne pouvions intervenir.

Edarion : En ce cas, pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ?

Voix : Il fallait la sauver. Il en a toujours été décidé ainsi.

Edarion : Bien que j'approuve votre geste pour elle, ces deux elfes méritaient, eux aussi, de vivre.

Voix : Ils pourront revenir. Pas elle.

Le vieillard soupira :

Edarion : Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Voix : Nos accords ne sauraient être rompus.

Edarion : Vraiment ?

Voix : Le temps n'est pas encore à la lumière.

Edarion : Dois-je rester ?

Voix : Vous êtes nos yeux. Bientôt notre parole.

Edarion : Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.

Le vieillard s'éloigna le dos courbé par le poids de la souffrance qu'il fit sienne.

Le convoi venait de reprendre la route.

L'humeur du Roi, était lugubre. Olana voyageait en retrait, de sorte qu'elle n'apercevait pas le souverain. De toute façon, il lui aurait été trop pénible d'être confronté à son regard.

La déception concernant la méprise du roi à son égard, avait été si grande qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour faire abstraction de sa colère. Combinée à cette attaque, elle assombrie encore plus son âme meurtrie.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Sans doute aurait-elle été surprise d'imaginer combien les pensées du roi étaient semblables aux siennes.

Préférant chevaucher seul, il menait ses gens sur la route tout en laissant voguer son esprit par delà les paysages, omettant de les contempler. Pourtant, il aimait se rendre au royaume de la Lothlorien. Plus, devait-il se l'avouer, pour le seigneur Céléborn, son ami, que pour son épouse dame Galadriel pour laquelle il avait toujours eu un ressentiment. Après tout, il lui était difficile d'oublier ce pourquoi son père avait perdu la vie. De plus, ses manières l'agaçaient prodigieusement.

Désirer, continuellement, sonder son esprit, devenait agaçant.

Certes, le but n'était pas de nuire, mais il n'aimait pas ce besoin impérieux chez elle de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, quant il aurait souhaité les préserver pour lui seul.

Elfine de haut rang, Galadriel aimait à entretenir ce sentiment de merveilleux mêlé de crainte inspirant un respect absolu de la part de son peuple. Malgré le fait que cette elleth de noble naissance était investit d'un don divinatoire, Thranduil ne voyait en elle qu'une digne représentante d'un pouvoir un peu trop envahissant à son goût.

Sa seule présence l'incommodait. C'était ainsi.

Pour l'instant, seuls les bras d'Olana lui manquait, son odeur, son regard éperdu d'amour….Olana elle-même lui manquait. C'était la seule souffrance trouvant grâce à ses yeux.

Les mots qu'il avait perçus l'avaient blessé. Ainsi, elle le détestait…

Le roi prit la décision d'établir le campement aux abords d'un étang.

Le soleil voilé assombrissait les âmes déjà bien meurtries.

Montées en un temps record, les tentes s'éparpillaient ça et là telle une multitude de petits champignons blancs. Des feux de camp s'allumaient en même temps que la lumière des étoiles. Cependant, ce soir-là, elles ne brillèrent pas avec la même intensité.

Chaperon Rose se mit à la recherche d'Olana qu'elle trouva près de l'étendue d'eau, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, l'esprit perdu dans ses rêves.

Nulle autre qu'elle ne pouvait la comprendre aussi bien. Sous ses airs de gourgandine légère, il n'y avait pas plus sensé. Olana le sentait bien.

Au loin, elle apercevait la haute silhouette du roi.

Assis autour d'un feu avec à ses côtés, son fils Légolas, son mage Ishtâk, et quelques dignitaires de sa cour, sa seule présence la mettait au supplice.

Chaperon suivit son regard :

Chaperon Rose : Que ne donnerais-je pour un seul de ses regards...Promet-moi de t'en montrer digne ma belle.

Olana : Tu sais Chaperon Rose, ça fait mal qu'il ait pu penser une seule seconde me comparer à une catin. Je n'ai rien contre elles, mais je ne pensais pas mériter pareil jugement.

Chaperon Rose : Dois-je me sentir visée ?

Olana : Pardon Chaperon, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Seulement, je n'aime pas être prise pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Chaperon Rose : Mais ma choupinette, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Pour peu qu'il m'ait entendu blablater comme une pie, comment voulais-tu qu'il nous catalogue ? Bon, je reconnais à ta décharge qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire d'amalgame de par ta condition, mais enfin, mon petit nez me dit que même chez les elfes de la haute il doit y avoir de jolies spécimens de ce genre là, sinon pourquoi aurait il réagit ainsi hum ? Non crois moi, les femelles aux cuisses légères il en existe dans toute les races, elfes comprises.

Olana : Tu as vraiment réponse à tout.

Chaperon Rose : Cà ma mignonne, tu as bien raison. Je dois dire merci à mon sens de l'observation et à ma vie de bourlingueuse.

Olana : Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ressente pour moi autre chose que de l'aversion ?

Chaperon Rose : De l'aversion ? Mais ma biquette, tu pourrais le faire ramper la langue à terre si tu cessais de prendre la mouche comme une jouvencelle. Cet apollon va te manger dans la main dans pas longtemps foi de Chaperon. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un capitaine de la garde sur le feu et je vais commencer à réfléchir à la façon dont je vais le dévorer...

Olana : Tu es ...

Chaperon Rose : Oui, je sais, impossible...La faute à ce nigaud de méchant loup, qui m'a obligé à voler au secours de cette cruche de Chaperon rouge. Du coup, j'ai développé un sens très développé de la négociation ...de préférence à l'horizontale. Je te rassure, il ne s'est rien passé avec cet animal, j'ai tout de même mes limites...

La jeune femme conclut, dans un éclat de rire sonnant comme une petite clochette, leur conversation. Au loin, Luthïen l'observait un sourire en coin, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer cette charmante prédatrice. Aussitôt elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un soupçon de provocation. Les sangs du capitaine s'échauffèrent. Il se dégageait de cette humaine un érotisme à la limite de l'impertinence.

Pour de fougueux capitaine, séduire ne posait aucuns soucis de convenance. Il était bien trop différent de ses congénères.

Paré d'un courage méritoire, prêt à défendre son roi sans faillir, il ne s'avouait qu'une seule faiblesse, la chair. Acte impie hors des liens matrimoniaux, comme l'aurait nommé l'archange, ce péché n'en était pas moins tentant pour l'ellon. Pourtant, son roi n'était-il point né d'une relation avec une dame de la cour de Mélian ? Oropher en avait-il été pour autant un monarque de moindre prétention ?

Tous les êtres de chairs et de sang sont faibles, se lamentait bien souvent Gabriel. Plus qu'une évidence, il fallait désigner un seul coupable, leur cœur.

Simple organe de survie, simple réceptacle de sentiments dont l'ampleur ne faillirait jamais.

Non, les elfes n'étaient pas parfaits.

Pas plus que les humains, les nains où tout autre êtres vivants.

La perfection ne s'atteignait qu'avec le renoncement de l'acte charnel, tels les archanges et les Dieux.

Or, grâce leur avait été accordé de se reproduire. Par conséquent, il était fort prévisible d'entrevoir les difficultés à venir…

Et elles seraient nombreuses.

Luthïen, se promit d'approfondir ses investigations sur cette charmante personne.

L'abnégation d'un devoir bien exécuté sans doute, une réelle envie d'enrichir ses connaissances sûrement.

Après une toilette sommaire, Olana prit la décision de se coucher tôt. Personne ne veilla bien tard ce soir-là.

Durant la nuit, aucun fait inquiétant ne vint troubler leur sommeil.

Une aube grisâtre se levait. Thranduil n'avait pu goûter au repos. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Il se contenta d'une boisson chaude, une décoction d'herbe aromatisé de miel, pour son petit déjeuner. Oilïnn s'en revenait le plateau intact, lorsqu'elle croisa la route de Jack :

Jack : Il me semble lourd ce plateau fillette. Donne-le moi. Tu le portais à sa royale majesté ?

Oilïnn : Non, j'en reviens au contraire. Le roi n'a pas faim ce matin.

L'elleth baissait ses jolis yeux au sol en rougissant :

Jack : C'est dommage de me cacher ces deux merveilles.

Oilïnn : Je ne voulais pas être inconvenante.

Jack : Eh, je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ma beauté. Pardon, j'ai perdu l'habitude de parler aux jeunes filles. Je ne suis pas un poète.

Oilïnn : Je l'avais bien compris, inutile de vous excuser je comprends.

Jack : Tu es mignonne. Tu pourrais faire craquer un bataillon de Marines.

Oilïnn : Marines ?

Jack : Un bataillon de guerrier si tu préfère.

La jeune elfe rougit de façon intense. Il l'avait appelé beauté...

Jack : Décidément j'en rate pas une.

Dans un geste de pure affection, le soldat passa un doigt léger sur la joue rosie de l'elfe qui aussitôt baissa les yeux balbutiant quelques mots :

Oilïnn : Pardonnez-moi, nous sommes arrivés. Puis je récupérer le plateau?

Jack : Bien sûr fillette.

Dès qu'elle le reprit en main, elle opéra un prompt demi tour et s'enfuit presque, ce qui amusa beaucoup le mercenaire.

Il pensa aussitôt : comme elle est agréable à regarder cette petite…

Ah, une si jolie elfine dans son lit...cela laissait rêveur.

Curieusement, le roi avait pris la décision de ne pas lever le camp de la journée. Les gens de sa Cour, encore perturbé par les événements de la veille, se sentaient amoindris et beaucoup, encore choqués, approuvèrent la décision de sa majesté.

Souhaitant s'éloigner un temps du campement et par là même de celle dont la présence toute proche le troublait, il parcourut les alentours à la recherche d'indices éventuels sur la présence d'orques.

Des éclaireurs furent envoyés par delà les routes habituelles menant au royaume de la Lothlorien. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, mais un messager prit la direction de Laurelindorinan.

Thranduil prit son déjeuner seul.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'apercevoir, ses tentatives échouaient. De si longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dispute.

Elle lui manquait tant.

Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes.

Ishtâk, le mage personnel de sa majesté déjeunait d'un morceau de lembas accompagné d'un fruit mûr lorsque Luthïen s'approcha de lui :

_Luthïen : Sa majesté vous fait quérir._

_Ishtâk : Je vous suis Luthïen. Comment se porte les vôtres ?_

_Luthïen : Fort bien mage. Il m'est toujours pénible de les quitter._

_Ishtâk : Je vous comprends. Et votre jeune sœur ? Se remet-elle de la perte de son fiancé ?_

_Luthïen : Elle est partie aux Havres Gris avec mère._

_Ishtâk : C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Les temps s'obscurcissent brave ellon. Quelque chose me dit que l'attaque de cet oiseau de malheur, n'es pas étranger au fait que l'ombre avance sur ces terres. _

_Luthïen : Je n'avais jamais vu pareil volatile. Avez-vous remarquez sa voilure ? _

_Ishtâk : Hum oui, j'ai cherché dans mes livres de voyage une explication plausible sans rien trouver._

Thranduil se tenait assis sur une grosse souche d'arbre, le regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Le regard que s'échangèrent le mage et le capitaine en disait long. Assurément, quelque chose tracassait leur Seigneur et ce n'était pas le ciel qui virait aux gris sombre :

_Ishtâk : Hum hum._

_Thranduil : Ishtâk, je souhaiterais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Non, Luthïen restez. _

_Ishtâk : Justement, le capitaine et moi même nous posions beaucoup de questions sur l'apparence de cet animal._

_Thranduil : Quelle est votre opinion à ce sujet ?_

_Ishtâk : A première vue, je serais tenté de penser au nécromancien...Mithrandir m'en a beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, pourtant, cet oiseau ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle mon Seigneur ?_

_Thranduil : Faites donc._

_Ishtâk : Il m'a semblé que cette attaque était dirigée vers Dame..._

_Thranduil : Dame Olana Ishtâk._

Malin, le mage nota l'empressement avec lequel le roi s'était empressé de répondre.

_Ishtâk : Ne trouvez-vous pas cela curieux ? Après tout, que connaissons-nous de ces étrangers chevauchant à nos côtés._

_Thranduil : Je vous arrête tout de suite mage, je réponds de l'intégrité de cette ar eri (noble dame)._

Là encore, Ishtâk remarqua la fougue du roi à répondre de cette femme. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Avec toute la sagesse qui le caractérisait, cet elfe savait se montrer digne de confiance et tout à fait aguerrie aux pratiques des sciences, comme la médecine, l'astronomie, voire l'enseignement de la diplomatie.

Toute ces années passées auprès du monarque, avaient tissé des liens indéfectibles entre les deux ellons, c'est dire s'ils s'estimaient, pourtant, il dû reconnaître que Thranduil changeait.

Quelque chose tracassait ce roi et il se promit de l'amener à lui faire des confidences quand il se sentirait prêt.

Cependant, sous cette inquiétude se cachait autre chose :

_Ishtâk : Je vous crois roi Thranduil. Toutefois, nous devrions, il me semble, surveiller de plus près cette dame. Il en va de sa sécurité._

_Thranduil : Fort bien. Luthïen, a partir de maintenant, vous serez personnellement responsable de la sécurité de dame Olana. Ne la laissez pas s'éloigner du campement seule, soyez ses yeux et guidez ses pas._

_Luthïen : Je ferais ce que Mon Seigneur m'ordonne._

_Thranduil : Parfait ! Veuillez nous laisser à présent Luthïen._

Après que son capitaine se fut incliné, le roi interpella son mage :

_Thranduil : Lorsque Dame Olana s'est égarée hier soir, elle nous à affirmer avoir rencontré un vieillard aveugle. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de cet homme sauf ceci..._

Thranduil sortit de sa poche, le mouchoir où se trouvait le bout de métal. Malgré le temps gris, il se mit à briller d'un éclat sans pareil. Le mage s'en saisit, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures :

_Ishtâk : A première vue je dirais que cela ressemble à du mithril, mais je ne pourrais le jurer. Pourrais-je le garder jusqu' à la Lothlorien afin de le montrer à mon ami Mithrandir ?_

_Thranduil : Je vous y autorise. Cette embuscade Ishtâk…pensez-vous réellement que dame Olana en ai été la cause ?_

_Ishtâk : Je serais tenté de le penser Sire. De là à savoir pourquoi…_

_Thranduil : Elle n'a rien d'une intrigante._

_Ishtâk : Posséderait-elle un objet, un secret, susceptible d'intéresser notre ennemie ?_

_Thranduil : Elle ne détient absolument rien dans son monde Ishtâk, pas même son rang qu'elle a perdu après son exclusion par les siens._

_Ishtâk : Abandonnée par sa famille ? C'est absolument terrible !_

_Thranduil : D'autant plus lorsque ce fait se trouve être l'œuvre de ses géniteurs._

_Ishtâk : Comment une telle chose à t'elle pu se produire ?_

_Thranduil : Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment._

_Ishtâk : Bien sûr Sire. Veuillez m'excuser._

_Thranduil : Ce n'est rien, nous nous reverrons plus tard mellon nin._

_Ishtâk : Bien sûr Seigneur Thranduil._

Les pensées du roi s'abîmèrent encore un temps en pensant à elle.

Décidé à l'oublier un temps, il se laissa griser par les mirages du vin. Olana lui manquait, bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Pourtant, beaucoup de ses gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait là d'une tocade royale et que le bon ordre reprendrait ses droits.

Or, il n'en était rien. Cela prenait une toute autre tournure. Il le sentait à présent, Olana ne serait pas qu'un simple divertissement.

Oilïnn, sa jeune servante, l'avait sentie dès sa première rencontre avec cette jeune humaine. Son roi, glissait vers l'amour aussi sûrement que s'il s'était enlisé dans des sables mouvants.

L'après midi fut tout aussi morne. Le temps assombrit laissa échapper une légère bruine, apportant un peu plus de mélancolie. Chacun tenta de s'occuper comme il le pu.

Chaperon Rose sentait bien qu'une intervention de sa part serait la bienvenue. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la tente où Olana, étendue sur sa couche, laissait son âme se perdre dans les méandres d'une bien triste pensée.

Chaperon Rose : Choupinette, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Désires-tu que je te tienne compagnie ? Veux-tu faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Olana : Je n'ai envie de rien.

Chaperon Rose : Pas même de réaliser une petite surprise pour sa majesté afin de sceller une réconciliation que vous espérer tout deux sans vous décider à vous lancer ?

Olana : Que veux-tu dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Voyons Olana, tu désires si fort être entre les bras de ton roi en ce moment même que ton corps te trahit.

Olana : Mais…

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu vas te lever de cette couche et venir avec moi cuisiner une petite pâtisserie pour sa gracieuse majesté…si gracieuse…et ensuite, tu lui offriras avec l'un de tes magnifiques sourires. Il ne pourra résister à un tel cadeau…Vous vous rapprocherez, vous vous embrasserez…je continue ?

Olana lança en direction de son amie un coussin avant de se lever promptement :

Olana : Une fois de plus, tu as raison !

Chaperon Rose : Voilà qui est mieux. Je viens d'envoyer un petit commis savoureux à souhait me cueillir des mûres que j'ai remarqué non loin de là. Le pauvre ne savait plus comment me contenter après l'une de mes œillades légendaires.

Olana : Je n'en doute pas.

Toutes deux s'en furent vers l'espace réservé à l'élaboration de la cuisine. L'on avait tendu une bâche au dessus de cet emplacement afin que la pluie n'éteigne pas le feu.

Olana salua l'intendant Ëlnar qui visiblement, l'attendait.

Olana : Cela ne vous dérange pas Ëlnar de me laisser un petit espace le temps que je prépare un gâteau destiné au roi.

Ëlnar : Pas du tout noble dame. Je me tiens à votre entière disposition si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

Olana : Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander si sa majesté aime les mûres ?

Ëlnar : Soyez rassurée, il les adore. Vous ferez un heureux, d'autant que le roi ne s'est guère sustenter ces dernières heures.

Olana : Oh, je vois. Alors je vais en sorte que ma pâtisserie soit irrésistible.

Ëlnar : Elle le sera, je n'en doute pas.

C'est le cœur allégé, qu'elle se mit à l'ouvrage. Chaperon Rose, ne cessait de jacasser afin d'apporter sa touche personnelle à ce moment qu'elle rendit magique. Les soucis s'étaient dissipés. Elle-même avait retrouvé le sourire.

Chaperon osa même une petite bataille de farine qui fit s'élever le joli rire d'oiseau d'Olana. Cette sonorité, qui s'était fait si rare ces derniers temps, attira le roi comme un aimant. Il s'approcha aussi près qu'il était possible de le faire sans que les jeunes femmes ne le remarque.

Ce qu'il vit le toucha profondément. Comme elle paraissait jeune à cet instant. L'insouciance et la gaieté la rendait belle…si belle…Sa joie était communicative. Tous riaient autour d'elle jusqu'à Ëlnar pourtant réputé à conserver son sérieux dans ses moindres tâches.

Elle avait un peu de farine sur le bout de son joli nez. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. Comment un être pouvait prendre autant d'espace dans sa vie en si peu de temps ?

Et elle riait…

Et lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette femme…

Elle était devenue sienne par la plus belle des façons, mais celle-ci, il devrait se l'approprier. Bientôt, elle rirait avec lui comme elle le faisait en cet instant avec son amie.

Il n'y aurait plus de colère ni de remontrances…Son seul souhait désormais, était d'entendre ce joli rire cristallin destiné uniquement à sa seule appréciation. Elle avait connu tant de souffrances…

Le gâteau fut mis à la cuisson et les deux amies partirent bras dessus, bras dessous vers l'étang, faire un brin de toilette. Pourtant à cet instant, même avec de la farine partout sur elle, elle n'avait jamais été plus désirable.

Ëlnar surveilla la précieuse pâtisserie confectionné avec tant d'amour, avec une attention des plus soutenue, puis il s'attela à la préparation du repas.

La fin d'après midi approchait. La luminosité avait baissé avec le temps gris. Malgré cela, les nuages se dissipaient et les étoiles commençaient à s'élever dans les cieux. La nature se mettait au repos profitant de ce temps pour se régénérer afin de mieux renaître au petit matin.

Les feux de camps s'allumaient et des chants s'élevèrent. Une belle soirée s'annonçait. Le moral des elfes s'améliorait dès que la lueur des étoiles éclairait d'une douce langueur leurs âmes réceptives à leurs beautés.

Ce soir là, le roi mangea au côté de son fils Légolas, du mage Ishtâk et de quelques conseillers lesquels apprécièrent grandement les efforts d'Ëlnar pour leur apporter en toutes circonstances l'impression d'assister à chaque fois à un somptueux banquet.

Laissant les conversations aller bon train, Thranduil se retira. Un petit détour à l'intérieur de sa tente, lui permit de prendre dans sa main, le petit bouquet de fleurs blanches qu'Oilïnn avait conservé dans un broc en argent.

Il se dirigea vers le petit étang où les crapauds se faisaient désirer, par les femelles, grâce à leurs chants mélodieux.

Un arbre avait eu l'excentricité de pousser pratiquement à l'horizontale. Sa longueur permettait d'y tenir à deux. Il s'y assit, espérant secrètement qu'elle viendrait l'y rejoindre.

Son esprit s'abandonna à l'écoute des chants elfiques, lesquels se perdaient dans l'air du soir.

Alors que la tête levé vers les étoiles, il se délectait de leurs lumières, une petite voix se fit entendre :

Olana : Me permettez-vous de partager un moment avec vous Sire ?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. Ainsi, son vœu venait de s'exaucer. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Olana, il eut envie de se jeter à ses pieds. Il préféra la laisser s'exprimer avant d'honorer la promesse qu'il lui avait faite sous la tente alors qu'elle était en prise aux affres d'un sommeil tourmenté :

Thranduil : Ce serait un honneur pour moi Dame Olana.

Il souhaitait se lever ainsi que l'exigeait les convenances, mais elle l'en dissuada :

Olana : Non, s'il vous plaît, rester assis. Debout, vous m'impressionnez.

Il resta parfaitement immobile. Elle s'approcha de lui et il vit distinctement le gâteau qu'elle tenait de dissimuler sous un torchon. Elle posa l'assiette à terre et nerveuse baissa la tête. Ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement les uns contre les autres. Enfin, elle prit la parole :

Olana : C'est une magnifique soirée. Ces chants me transportent…

Thranduil : Vous m'avez manqué.

Olana : A moi aussi. J'ai dit une chose affreuse hier lorsque nous avons subi cette attaque et je m'en veux. Je ne vous déteste pas sire, bien au contraire...Je ne le pourrais jamais, c'est la colère qui m'a fait parler ainsi, tout autant que sous votre tente. Ma plaidoirie était certes convaincante, mais inadaptée dans un tel contexte. Ma colère m'a desservie. Je m'en excuse. Mon explication aurait dû être plus mesurée…Je ne sais pas faire cela dès que la passion m'emporte.

Thranduil : Je n'ai même pas cette excuse Olana. Seule ma fierté m'a poussé à vous salir et vous humilier...Vos paroles étaient nécessaires ma dame. Elles m'ont fait prendre conscience de mon incapacité à vous comprendre, peuple humain si …

Olana : Différents ? Oui, je le suis. Faillible ? Aussi, c'est sans doute l'une de nos particularités.

Thranduil : Je suis loin d'incarner la perfection Olana. Je n'avais pas à vous juger. Je me suis emmuré dans mon silence tant et tant d'années…Je commence tout juste à renaître.

Olana : Mettons notre orgueil de côté majesté et tâchons d'acquérir un peu d'humilité voulez-vous ?

Silencieux, et faisant fi des recommandations de la jeune femme, il l'invita à s'assoir sur le tronc d'arbre, puis se leva.

Durant quelques secondes il ne la vit pas… il l'admira.

Avec une extrême lenteur, il posa un genou à terre. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il osa un tel geste. De mémoire d'elfe, jamais aucun souverain n'avait plié le genou pour une femme :

Scribe : Non !

Arakïell : Et si !

Scribe : Faut-il qu'il l'aime ?

Arakïell : Faut-il qu'il l'aime en effet !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle hoqueta. Le roi lui prit la main et les paroles prononcées s'élevèrent dans les airs aussi gracieusement que les chants qui les accompagnaient :

Thranduil : Olana, votre sagesse n'a d'égale que la beauté de votre âme. J'implore votre pardon. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Vous qui avez bravé votre peur pour me trouver, offrez-moi ma repentance. Je ne me relèverais pas avant de l'avoir obtenu.

Silencieuse, la jeune femme prit le soin de ne jamais oublier ce moment, avant de lui répondre :

Olana : Je ne vous ai jamais haï. Je vous accorde ce pardon dont vous êtes en attente mon roi.

Soulagé, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant :

Thranduil : Vous m'ôtez un si lourd fardeau… Son poids me faisait souffrir.

Olana : Jamais je ne vous infligerais le moindre mal majesté. Vous m'êtes trop précieux.

Thranduil : Malgré ce que…

Elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres :

Olana : Chut ! Ne laissons point ces vilaines paroles nous désunir mon roi. Je suis venue de si loin pour vous rencontrer…Je n'attends rien de plus que votre regard sur moi. En cet instant, il me fait sentir plus belle que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous offrir. Je ne suis riche que de mon amour pour vous sire.

A ces mots, le cœur du souverain battit si vite, qu'il en fut déconcerté. Leurs yeux se perdaient dans une contemplation sans fin. Au bout d'un très long moment, leurs fronts se touchèrent tandis qu'un soupir venait mourir sur les lèvres d'Olana :

Olana : Je ressens tant …

Thranduil : Ne craignez point ces mots qui sont vôtres…Osez ma dame…

Olana : J'ai si peur…

Thranduil : Il ne faut pas. Ecoutez votre cœur, parlez-moi mon ange.

Olana : Ce que…je ressens pour vous sire…va bien au-delà de ma compréhension…Pourtant, il me semble deviner que cela se nomme…amour.

Le roi baissa à nouveau les paupières. Un doux sourire éclairait ses traits :

Olana : Je vous en prie, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais prononcé de tels mots. Je ne sais même pas comment vous les énoncés. Est-ce ainsi que l'on dit je vous aime ?

Thranduil : Il ne peut exister de plus jolie façon de déclarer sa flamme à l'objet de son désir. Mon ange, vous venez de m'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux…

Olana : Oh…En ce cas, je vous le répète mon roi, je vous aime. Je vous aime comme il ne me sera plus jamais permis d'aimer et tant pis pour mon audace…

Thranduil prit le visage d'Olana en coupe avec ses mains la fixa dans les yeux et prononça à son tour les mots qu'elle espérait :

Thranduil : _Lye melane vanie malda hiril ! _(Je vous aime, belle gente dame).

Olana ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs :

Olana : Je ne comprends pas Sire.

Thranduil : Ces mots énoncés dans ma langue natale, ne sont pas ceux d'un roi, mais d'un ellon épris pour sa dame. A vous, dès lors, d'en apprécier la traduction.

A ces mots, Olana se souvint des deux elfes se déclamant leur amour dans le palais de Mirkwood. Tremblante, elle sentit le souffle chaud du roi murmurer à son oreille, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle baissa les paupières tandis que les larmes se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.

Le roi les cueillit et les goûta comme on se délecte d'un nectar. Il ne s'y trompait pas, elles avaient le goût de la passion.

Sans plus attendre, il prit possession de ses lèvres.

Elle fut surprise par leurs douceurs et la délicate pression qu'il exerçait pour l'amener vers la tentation. Quoique précieux, ce baiser ardent se disputait à la plus noble retenue.

Le savourer fut la seule pensée de la jeune femme. L'habileté employée était affolante et la pointe d'agressivité qu'il y ajouta l'affola. Elle l'enlaça en gémissant.

Il soupira et ses mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux d'Olana qu'il empoigna pour orienter l'inclinaison de sa bouche.  
Dès lors, les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs se mirent au diapason, leurs souffles s'accordèrent et leurs yeux se perdirent chacun dans le regard de l'autre.

Un bonheur tout simple naquit sur les traits d'Olana. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Mêlé à ses larmes, le soulagement détendit enfin ses traits.

Leurs mains s'effleuraient, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, leurs lèvres n'en finissaient plus de se goûter…

Ce moment dura une éternité. Rien n'y personne n'aurait pu les séparer.

A quelques mètres de là, Gabriel souriait. Voilà qui était bien mieux. Tout à sa joie, il n'effaça point son sourire lorsqu'il vit chaperon Rose adossée contre un arbre :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ? N'ai-je point bien œuvré ? Hum ?

Gabriel : Je dois avouer que vos talents, jeune fille, gagne à être connus.

Chaperon Rose : Et reconnus…

Gabriel : Et reconnus en effet. Laissons-les à leur bonheur retrouvé.

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait…D'autant, qu'il me plaît à penser que la soirée pourrait fort bien se terminer…

Gabriel : Non, ne gâchons pas cet instant avec quelques pensées impies.

Chaperon Rose : Décidément Gabriel, vous me prêtez des intentions qui ne sont miennes.

Gabriel : Mais oui jeune fille…Allons fêter cela avec un verre de bon vin.

Chaperon Rose : Mais que voici une excellente idée mon Gabinou.

Gabriel : _Rosae inter spinas crescunt. _(Les roses poussent parmi les épines.)

Effectivement, Chaperon Rose, bien qu'ayant poussé sauvagement au milieu des ronces, n'en était pas moins devenu une bien jolie rose.

Olana et le roi, toujours serré l'un contre l'autre, se parlait enfin à cœur ouvert :

Thranduil : Je dois vous faire un aveu... J'ai interrogé votre amie Amélie et lui ait demandé de me parler votre passé. Il fallait que je sache... Je me sens en faute Olana.

Olana : Elle vous a tout dit ?

Thranduil : Tout en effet.

Olana : Je ne sais si elle a bien fait, mais il est trop tard pour cela.

Thranduil : Quelqu'un aurait dû vous protéger de cet homme.

Olana : Qui ? Je n'ai jamais eue que ma seule volonté.

Thranduil : J'aurais souhaité que ce fût moi. Sa souffrance n'aurait pas été suffisante pour expier les tourments qu'il vous avait fait endurer.

Olana : C'est un acte qui m'a souillé à tout jamais majesté. Encore aujourd'hui, je sens l'odeur de son sang sur mes mains.

Machinalement, elle les frottas l'une contre l'autre d'un geste de dégoût. Il s'en saisit tendrement, les immobilisant entre les siennes, puis les porta à ses lèvres :

Thranduil : Elles sont faites pour aimer, caresser, cajoler, non pour tuer. Jamais je ne porterais le moindre jugement sur vous Olana. Quand à ces deux merveilles, promettez-moi de laisser courir sur mon cœur afin d'en recueillir notre bonheur. Je leurs abandonne volontiers mon corps. Qu'elles en deviennent les maîtresses.

Les joues en feu, Olana eut le plus grand mal à calmer ses tremblements. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes :

Olana : J'en meurs d'envie…

C'était dit. Son visage baissé, elle s'immobilisa éprouvant une grande honte :

Thranduil : Ne rougissez pas ma dame. Ce désir m'enchante. Il est le reflet de mon propre souhait.

Olana : J'en suis consciente sire. Je n'imaginais pas ressentir pareille fièvre. C'est si…gênant.

Il releva tendrement son visage vers lui :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez jamais éprouvé que de la haine Olana. Il est normal de vous sentir perdu. Cet homme vous à détruite. Comment avez-vous pu supporter pareil supplice ? Votre détermination à y mettre fin force mon admiration.

Olana : Vous allez sûrement vous moquer de moi ...

Thranduil : Vous pouvez parler sans crainte Olana, j'ai bien compris ma leçon.

Olana : Il existe une chose qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup durant toutes ces années. Une simple poupée de chiffon que j'ai appelée Nanette.

Le roi la fixa d'un air interrogatif.

Thranduil : Une poupée ?

Olana : Oui, elle est un peu abîmée, mais j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Là où je n'entrevoyais que malheur, elle m'apportait le réconfort. C'est idiot je le sais bien, mais elle est pour moi comme un talisman...Parfois un simple objet peut vous devenir indispensable. Je sais que beaucoup se moquerait de moi, mais lorsqu'on n'a plus rien d'autres auquel se raccrocher, une simple poupée peut remplir cet office.

Un long silence s'installa entre ces deux êtres.

Il la pressait contre son cœur humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, caressant son dos.

Thranduil : Une révélation à fait subir à mon cœur une indicible douleur. Amélie, votre amie, n'a pas souhaité m'en dire plus, mais je vous en conjure mon ange, le jour où vous vous sentirez prête, parlez-moi, je serais là pour vous.

Olana leva son visage vers lui, il était baigné de larmes. Elle ne put que secouer doucement la tête dans un signe d'assentiment :

Thranduil : Je souhaiterais tant porter ce fardeau qui est vôtre et vous fait tant souffrir.

Il sema une myriade de doux et légers baisers sur son cou, ses épaules… Ses mains, à nouveau, caressèrent les cicatrices apparentes sur le haut de son dos :

Thranduil : _Mîr nin …_ (Mon trésor.)

Lorsqu'une blanche marguerite

Se présentera sous vos pas,

Elle ne vous trompera pas.

Elle vous dira que je vous aime.

D'abord un peu et puis beaucoup,

Mais jamais, dans le malheur même,

Elle ne vous dira « Pas du tout ».

Sous l'émotion, Olana gémit.

Olana : Jamais elle ne me dira pas du tout…Je le sais, je le sens. Votre cœur ne saurait mentir.

Tout doucement il se baissa et prit le petit bouquet de niphrédil, les fleurs blanches dont Chaperon Rose lui avait vanté la beauté. Avec beaucoup d'émotion, il les déposa entre ses mains tremblantes.

Leur fragrance était entêtante. Elles avaient la blancheur virginale de l'innocence. Celle qui la caractérisait tant. Olana s'enivra de ce parfum capiteux, celui de l'amour…Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit valait à lui seul tous les trésors de ce monde.

Olana : Elles sont ravissantes sire. A votre image, belles et sauvages.

Attendrit, Thranduil la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, ne lui offrant aucune autre possibilité que celle d'accepter cette passion dévorante.

En lui, un feu naquit. Il prit une telle ampleur que cela l'effraya. Dévorant ses veines, il s'insinua dans les moindres recoins de son corps affolant ses propres pensés.

Peut lui importait son avenir, seul comptait cet amour qu'elle lui offrait.

Olana : Je ne sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je ne désire qu'une seule chose, le vivre à vos côtés. Je vous veux dans ma vie, dans mon corps et dans mon âme pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

Thranduil : Et nous trouverons le moyen de l'embellir comme il se doit. Je rendrais cela possible pour nous mon ange, je vous en fais la promesse.

Ses paupières se baissèrent, tandis que des soupirs de plus en plus appuyés venaient mourir près des oreilles du souverain.

Encouragés par ces démonstrations de désirs, Thranduil l'embrassa à nouveau prenant un soin tout particulier à faire durer ce baiser signant d'une jolie façon leur réconciliation.

Enfin, elle posa sa tête sur la solide épaule du roi. Celle qui la soutiendrait désormais. Ils restèrent ainsi soudés sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Enfin, ce fut elle qui rompit le charme. Elle se baissa et ramassa à terre l'assiette où elle avait disposé le gâteau :

Olana : Je vous ai préparé une pâtisserie. Souhaitez-vous que nous y goûtions ensemble ?

Thranduil : Je dois vous faire un aveu. Je vous ai vu cette après midi avec votre amie la confectionner. J'y ai pris plus de plaisir que jamais. Vous possédez un si joli rire. Aurais-je la joie un jour d'en savourer la primeur ?

Pour répondre à cette interrogation, elle laissa son doigt traîner sur le miel recouvrant le gâteau, puis déposa une petite noisette sur le bout du nez du souverain. Là, elle le contempla quelques secondes avant de lui offrir un rire cristallin qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il la pressa contre son cœur :

Thranduil : Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette douce musique.

Au loin, un cavalier noir, sentait cet amour naissant planer sur les Terres du Milieu comme un danger. Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa bouche se transforma en un affreux rictus.

Le temps d'agir était enfin venu.

Après avoir assuré le service du repas, Ëlnar se sentait bien fatigué. Oilïnn fut chargé de rapporter les restes du repas royal. La jeune elleth ne déméritait pas quant à sa ténacité à bien accomplir ses tâches.

Elle aussi s'activait depuis un moment. Chaperon Rose et Opéca décidèrent de lui donner un coup de main. L'intendant, bien que surpris, appréciait l'aide fournit à la jeune servante. Finalement, ces humaines avaient un bon fond. De cela il n'en avait jamais douté. Avec le sourire, il s'approcha d'Opéca :

Ëlnar : Vous faites preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers Oilïnn.

Opéca : Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte. Tu sais mon mignon, on est pas des tiques à sucer le sang de ceux qui nous supportent.

Ëlnar : Des quoi ?

Opéca : Des tiques. Des saletés d'bestiole toute petites qui finissent par devenir aussi grosses qu'un pois chiche tellement elles se gorgent de sang…On en trouve sur les clébards. Pourquoi ? Vous en avez pas vous ?

Ëlnar : Clébards ?

Opéca : Des chiens quoi ! Mais y faut tout te traduire à toi…

Ëlnar : Vous savez jeune fille, vous gagneriez en respectabilité si vous vous exprimiez correctement.  
Opéca : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Elle te plaît pas ma façon d'causer ?

Ëlnar : Ce n'est pas ça, mais il est dommage qu'un physique aussi ravissant ne soit pas suivi d'un parler un peu plus approprié.

La jeune femme vit rouge. Comment se permettait-on de la juger ainsi ?

Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air buté, elle fixa l'elfe d'un air de défis :

Opéca : Celui qui s'permettra d'me juger il est pas encore né.

Ëlnar adopta la même pose qu'elle et haussa un sourcil :

Ëlnar : Il est inutile de prendre vos grands airs avec moi gente dame.

L'observant avec méfiance dans un premier temps, puis avec amusement dans un second temps, Opéca dû reconnaître que l'ellon ne manquait pas de courage pour l'affronter ainsi :

Opéca : Et si j'te collais une beigne ? T'aimerais ça peut-être ?

Elle referma son poing droit et frappa fort sur sa main gauche :

Opéca : Un peu comme ça…

Outré, il se détourna vexé. Déçue d'avoir perdu un si courageux interlocuteur, Opéca mit un peu d'eau dans son vin :

Opéca : Et, attends ! J'veux pas qu'on m'en compte certes, mais j'veux bien que quelqu'un me donne des conseils.

Ëlnar : Ainsi vous seriez prête à faire un effort ?

Opéca : Ben…Je veux bien. Tu sais, on m'a jamais appris à causer comme y faut. J'sais même pas écrire. D'ailleurs j'ai pas honte de l'dire et le premier qui…

Ëlnar : Cessez de menacer à tout bout de champ votre prochain jeune fille. Pourquoi une telle hargne ? Vous faites fuir alors que votre apparence souhaiterait le contraire.

Interdite, Opéca cessa tout net de froncer les sourcils. Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant d'afficher un sourire si doux que l'intendant en fut tout surpris :

Ëlnar : Eh bien vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez vous montrer charmante.

Son agressivité cachait bien des blessures. Cette humaine n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile pensa-t-il.

Opéca : Ben mince alors ! Toi tu sais où chercher la puce…

Ëlnar : Je vous demande pardon ?

Opéca : V'la autre chose. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on me demande pardon.

Ëlnar : Je dispose d'un peu de temps. Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous enseigne les bons usages ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes :

Opéca : Et après tu me mets dans ton lit c'est ça ?

L'elfe se redressa d'un bond :

Ëlnar : Vous me prêtez des intentions malhonnêtes.

Opéca : Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je sais qu'je peux être casse…pieds, mais pour toi, j'ferais un effort.

Ëlnar : C'est très bien. Il va vous falloir apprendre à faire un peu plus confiance aux personnes souhaitant vous venir en aide.

Opéca : C'est que vois-tu, ce genre de proposition, ça finit toujours à l'horizontale.

Les joues de l'intendant s'empourprèrent :

Opéca : Eh, te fâche pas. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'accorde du temps comme ça, sans rien en retour, alors faut m'comprendre…Je préfère m'assurer que tout est correct.

Ëlnar : Sachez, et cela sera la règle numéro une jeune fille, que les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude de se montrer irrespectueux envers les personnes de sexe féminin.

Opéca afficha un petit sourire coquin :

Opéca : Sexe ? Voilà un mot qui me parle bel elfe.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle leva les yeux au ciel :

Opéca : Ca va, c'était pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Alors on commence par quoi ?

A l'orée du royaume de la Lothlorien, un magnifique elfe aux cheveux noirs et au regard d'un bleu profond, s'avançait vers Haldir le capitaine des gardes au service du Seigneur Céléborn et dame Galadriel.

Sa haute stature et son maintien trahissait une noble lignée. Ses vêtements d'apparat, bleu nuit où se dessinait de somptueuses arabesques cousus de fils d'argent, apportait à ce voyageur une aura de respectabilité indéniable.

S'exprimant dans un quenya parfait, il s'annonça d'une voix hautaine :

Elfe noir _: Mae govannen _( Salutations). Seigneur Aranïs des Havres Gris. Je suis invité par les Seigneurs de ce royaume au banquet offert en l'honneur de sa majesté Thranduil.

Haldir s'inclina, présentant un respectueux salut :

Haldir : _Mae govannen _Seigneur Aranïs. Ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir me suivre je vous prie.

A quelques lieus de là, sous un tas de pierres reposait le corps d'Aranïs. A ses côtés, quatre de ses amis venaient de subir le même sort.

Lorsque les cinq âmes se présentèrent devant Mandos, le vala eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa fureur. Que les siens subissent ainsi une pareille félonie avait attisé sa colère.

Cette nuit là, dans le magnifique royaume de la Lothlorien, un ver s'était glissé dans le fruit.

Jack et Aliénor, alanguis près du feu, savourait un instant de tranquillité. Préciser qu'ils étaient fort rares les rendait plus précieux :

Jack : Tu as des nouvelles d' Olana ? Elle n'allait pas très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Aliénor : C'était tout juste. Jack, nous avons fait une erreur en acceptant de la suivre dans cette aventure. Je pensais naïvement que ce serait l'affaire de quelques heures, voire deux où trois jours. Nous ne sommes jamais restés aussi longtemps dans notre délire. J'ai peur pour elle. Cette histoire prend des proportions énormes...

Nimïel enclin à alimenter cette petite conversation s'approcha de ses amis :

Nimïel : Aliénor, pourquoi es-tu si méfiante ? Ces elfes ne constituent pas la moindre menace de cela je puis t'assurer.

Aliénor : Pour l'instant certes, mais ils marquent un très net intérêt pour leur monarque et à partir du moment où Olana va venir jouer les troubles fêtes dans leur petites vies bien ordonnés, cela ne sera plus la même comptine.

Jack : Pourquoi ça les dérangerais ?

Aliénor : Ils ont l'air de cultiver un peu trop le souvenir d'une défunte.

Nimïel : Si tu entends par là, l'épouse du roi, cela peut se comprendre. Je ne connais pas leurs us et coutumes. Se conduisent-ils comme nous ? Je ne saurais l'affirmer.

Jack : Vous avez des esgourdes pointues, vous êtes donc les mêmes non ?

Nimïel : Jack, il ne suffit pas d'avoir une particularité physique en commun pour nous lier...Par exemple, nous autres mettons un temps infini à soigner nos présentations. Enumérer nos aïeux nous semble primordial.

Jack : Ah ouais ! Si on a rendez vous avec vous à midi, mieux vaut s'pointer à huit heures.

Nimïel : Il en est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Jack : J'ose à peine imaginer ce que doit représenter un conseil d'état dans l'urgence...le temps de préparer la riposte, vos ennemies seraient morts et tombés en poussière.

Nimïel : Je te rassure Jack, il est des circonstances où les bonnes convenances sont mises de côté.

Jack : Non ! Eh ben, ça me rassure. Sinon à part ça, qu'est ce que t'en penses d'ces péquenauds ?

Nimïel : A peu près ce qu'ils doivent se dire de nous.

Jack : Autant dire qu'on est pas dans la merde.

Alinéor : Je me mets à leur place...

Nimïel : Rassure toi Jack, dans l'ensemble, j'ai pu observer qu'ils sont fort dévoués à leur souverain donc peu enclin à nous nuire.

Jack : Super. Ca m'rassure…Tu peux pas imaginer !

Aliénor : Je ne sais pas vous, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est Gabriel que je trouve très étrange ces derniers temps.

Nimïel : Que veux-tu dire ?

Aliénor : Eh bien, j'ai remarqué qu'à chacune de mes tentatives pour sermonner Olana afin de la faire revenir sur sa décision, il intervient pour me contredire et contrecarrer mon plan.

Jack : Ton plan ?

Aliénor : Oui, mon plan.

Jack : LE plan !

Aliénor se demandait qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami. Ce dernier riait tant qu'il finit par se tenir les côtes :

Jack : Ah…Excuse-moi, j'ai pas pu résister. Ce sont les répliques d'un super film que j'ai adoré petit, « Dune ». Il parlait d'un plan….'tain, qu'est ce que j'me marre !

Nimïel et Aliénor s'observaient à la dérobée se posant à cet instant même de très sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de leur compagnon.

Toujours secoué par son fou rire, le mercenaire n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Aliénor finit par reprendre la parole :

Aliénor : Enfin, je disais que Gabriel me semble bizarre. Il nous cacherait quelque chose que je n'en serais pas étonné.

Jack : Eh ben, alors ma belette va falloir creuser dans cette direction là.

Nimïel : C'est que cette personne n'est guère prolixe d' après ce qu'il m'a été permis d'observer.

Aliénor : Effectivement, cela ne sera pas facile. Ceci dit, je souhaiterais vraiment la faire revenir sur sa décision de rester. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas notre place dans ce monde, pas plus qu'elle n'en a dans la vie de ce monarque.

Jack : Un petit accès de jalousie peut être ?

La jeune femme lui lança une myriade de petits cailloux :

Aliénor : Cesse donc ces insinuations offensantes.

Jack : Non, je dis ça parce que les deux autres poules folles ont l'air de le trouver i.r.r.é.s.i.s.t.i.b.l.e.

Aliénor : Ceci dit, il est vrai qu'il est un spécimen de choix !

Jack : Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous lui trouver à ce péquenaud ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, un péquenaud doublé d'un empaffé !

Sortit comme un lapin d'une boîte, le lutin montrait sa petite trogne au regard fourbe :

Jack : On t'a sonné toi ? T'écoute aux portes ?

Mic Mac : J'aime bien espionner les gens. On sait jamais. Je peux apprendre tout un tas de choses bien intéressantes et après demander de l'or en échange de mon silence.

Nimïel : Du chantage ? Il est véritablement plus tordus que je ne me l'imaginais.

Aliénor : Tu n'as même pas idée mon ami. Ceci dit, il nous a souvent sortis de pétrins incroyables. Il possède une prédisposition à toujours retomber sur ses pattes…Hallucinant !

Mic Mac : Vouai, c'est comme ça ! De toute façon, on peut pas s'passer d'ma p'tite gueule.

Jack : Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie d'envoyer une mandale à cet avorton chaque fois que je le vois ?

Mic Mac : Ca, c'est parce que tu m'aimes Jack !

Jack : C'est ça, j't'aime tellement que tu vas te charger d'espionner Gabriel pour notre compte.

Mic Mac : Et pourquoi qu'j'ferais ça ?

Jack : Parce que si tu refuses…

Et pour démontrer ses dires, le mercenaire ferma son poing et l'abattit sur la paume de sa main :

Jack : Et là ? T'as pigé ?

Mic Mac : Tu f'rais ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le mercenaire décocha un coup de pied sur le joli petit cul de notre lutin qui, pour ne pas être en reste, tendit son majeur avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Vicieux, mais pas téméraire le petit pou.

Le valeureux lutin se mit donc en quête de Gabriel. Ce dernier alanguie sous un arbre près de l'étang, chantait un cantique en psalmodiant. Comme il avait les sens très développé et une certaine propension à sentir le vent tourner à son désavantage, il devina la présence de Mic Mac.

Il n'interrompit pas pour autant son chant et soulevant à peine les paupières, se mit à la recherche de ce petit gnome. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de le localiser tant il était d'une discrétion…

Amusé, il décida de lui faire profiter de tout un arsenal de chants religieux dont les variations et les tonalités finirent par l'assoupir. Une fois le lutin dans les bras de Morphée, il se leva dignement comme seul un archange de cette prestance en avait le pouvoir et se dirigea vers le charriot d'Ëlnar à la recherche d'un bout de corde.

Il trouva bien vite ce qu'il désirait et revint en direction du lutin qui ronflait de concert avec les croassements des crapauds. Là, il lui lia les deux pieds ensemble en prenant soin de laisser un écart afin qu'il puisse faire un, voire deux pas, avant de s'écrouler face contre terre. Il recouvrit la ficelle de brins d'herbe afin de la dissimuler.

Tout à sa joie de lui jouer ce bon tour, il récita rapidement deux paters en vue d'une prochaine absolution. Un petit écart pour une petite personne…Cela ne lui serait pas préjudiciable. Si ?

Un peu plus loin, toujours aux abords de l'étang, qui avait un fort pouvoir attractif sur les humains, les elfes, les lutins voire les archanges…Thranduil finissait de savourer une part du gâteau confectionné par Olana. Non seulement il était délicieux, mais s'en délecter auprès de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, du moins à cet instant, rajoutait encore plus de saveur à cette pâtisserie.

La jeune femme ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Comment un tel être avait-il pu prendre autant de place dans sa vie ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore elle se souvenait de ces nombreux après midi assise sous l'arbre du jardin de Rose, le livre entre ses mains dévorant cette histoire et ne se lassant jamais de relire plusieurs fois le passage où le roi apparaissait pour la première fois :

Thranduil : A quoi pensez-vous _pîn mael nin_ (mon petit plaisir) ?

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Mon petit plaisir.

Olana : Ces mots ne me déprécieraient t'ils pas majesté ?

Thranduil : Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Cette connotation n'a pas lieu d'être pour nous les elfes. Au contraire, c'est une jolie énonciation pour une dame. Elle est l'expression vivante d'un bonheur partagé.

Olana : Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, pardonnez-moi. J'attache sans doute trop d'importance aux mots.

Thranduil : Je vous offrirais les plus beaux qui se puissent exister et vous les apprendraient dans ma langue natale Olana.

Olana : Je les retiendrais en mon cœur, afin qu'ils ne s'échappent point. Ils loueront cet amour qui est nôtre.

Thranduil : Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ma dame. Ceci dit, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Olana lui sourit :

Olana : Eh bien en fait, je pensais à toutes ces journées passées à lire le livre où vous apparaissez pour la première fois au lecteur.

Thranduil : Ainsi, il existe des écrits sur ma personne ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : M'y a-t-on décrit à mon avantage ?

Olana : Assez pour me faire rêver.

Le roi lui adressa un sourire enjôleur :

Thranduil : C'est très jolie ce que vous venez de me dire Olana.

Olana : C'est surtout très juste. Majesté ?

Thranduil : Oui, Olana. Vous pouvez me nommer par mon nom elen nin.

Olana : Je n'ose pas.

Thranduil : Sauf lorsque je vous offre un plaisir ôtant cette timidité ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête et rougit :

Olana : Tout ceci est si…

Thranduil : Vous êtes adorable lorsque ces couleurs s'invitent sur vos joues.

Ce fut à peine si elle osa soutenir son regard assombris par le désir :

Olana : Puis-je venir dans vos bras ?

Il tendit ses bras, elle s'y engouffra :

Thranduil : Mon ange, votre cœur bat si fort.

Dans un élan passionné, elle lui vola un baiser. Un baiser sauvage, violent, éperdu comme s'il devait la quitter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se joignirent avec une telle ferveur qu'elle se sentit glisser dangereusement vers un désir ardent.

Le roi la serra contre lui au point de l'étouffer. Un gémissement monta dans la gorge d'Olana. Le retenir n'était plus concevable pour elle. Elle le laissa s'échapper tel un aveu.

Front contre front, leurs souffles hiératiques, désordonnés et courts finirent par se calmer. Tout deux ne désiraient qu'une seule chose. Se sentir l'un dans l'autre et vivre ce moment intense avec passion.

Frémissante, Olana s'en remit au roi.

Il se leva, elle l'imita.

Il la fixa dans les yeux, elle baissa les siens.

Il serra sa main, elle approuva sa décision.

Sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la tente royale.

Elle osa lever son regard vers lui.

Il lui souriait.

Edarion, qu'une marche intensive avait quelques peu fatigué, s'assit sur l'herbe. La lune éclairait faiblement le petit chemin de terre. Seul, il craignait de s'égarer. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à s'exprimer à voix haute :

Edarion : Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de me faire voyager de nuit par ces temps incertain, moi un vieillard si fragile ?

Comme il ne percevait aucune réponse, sa voix grimpa de quelques octaves :

Edarion : Je ne mettrais pas un pas de plus sur ce chemin, tant que l'on ne me donnera pas d'explications supplémentaires.

Une légère brise souffla sur les feuilles d'un arbre tout proche. Surpris, il remarqua que cela ne se produisait que sur cet arbre. Ce chêne, magnifique, d'une hauteur de quatorze pieds, environ, semblait tout bonnement s'ébrouer.

Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, il eut un sursaut de stupeur, lorsque sur le tronc du molosse s'ouvrit deux grands yeux. C'était déjà bien étrange de remarquer ces deux grosses billes luisantes le fixer intensément, ce fut encore plus surprenant lorsque une voix sortit d'une petite cavité censée représenter une…bouche !

Arbre : Bonnnnchooiiiirrr , vieillll hummmm.

Cette voix, caverneuse saupoudrée d'un accent à couper au couteau venait bel et bien de ce gros feuillu. Edarion sursauta et cela le déstabilisa. Il tomba à la renverse et se mit à bougonner :

Edarion : Je dois devenir fou. Voici que j'entends un arbre parler maintenant !

Les gros yeux de couleur jaune clignèrent une fois, puis deux fois, avant que la voix ne se fasse encore une fois entendre :

Arbre : N'ayeeeez pas peuuuur vieilll hummm.

Edarion : Est-ce vraiment réel ?

Arbre : Ouiiiichhh.

Edarion : Je suis vraiment fatigué, ou alors victime d'un sortilège…

Arbre : Nonn. Je chuiis un Enntt.

Edarion : Un Ent ? Qu'est-ce donc encore que cela ?

Ent : Chhai pour micchhionn de vous emmmmener chhusqu'auuu royauuume de la Lothllloooriennn.

Edarion eut le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur. L'Ent parlait avec une lenteur à la limite du supportable. Appuyé sur sa canne, il s'approcha et effleura les feuilles d'une branche, délicatement. L'arbre se secoua tout entier :

Ent : Chhhh, chhe chhui chhhatouiilleuuux.

Edarion sortit son mouchoir et s'épongea le front. Il était vraiment dit que des faits curieux ne lui seraient pas épargnés cette nuit. Bien décidé à s'en remettre aux étranges créatures peuplant ce monde, dussent-ils être des végétaux, le vieil homme leva ses deux mains dans un geste d'impuissance :

Edarion : Et comment êtes-vous censé me faire voyager ?

Ent : Grimmpez chhur chhhette brannnccchhe.

D'un geste lent, le chêne baissa une grosse ramure jusque sur le sol et invita Edarion à s'y installer. Comme c'était une grosse branche, il n'eut aucun mal à apprécier son assise, puis il se tourna vers les gros yeux jaunes et levant son sourcil interrogea son nouvel ami :

Edarion : Et maintenant ?

Ent : Mainntenaannt, nouchhh y allonns.

Et brusquement, ce monstre de verdure trembla comme s'il était sur le point de se déraciner. Effaré, Edarion s'agrippa à une petite ramure qui avait poussé sur le côté de la branche et pencha sa tête vers le sol.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Le tronc se scindât en deux et une paire de grosses jambes, pour peu que l'on puisse nommer ces choses ainsi, se mit à marcher.

Edarion étouffa un rire. Des spasmes nerveux le secouèrent. De voir ces deux troncs se mettre en mouvement le mettait en joie. Finalement, voyager dans ce monde avait du bon. Ce moment là, il comptait bien le graver dans ses souvenirs.

Tout tranquillement presque avec indolence, le chêne se déplaçait faisant des pas de géant.

Effectivement, le voyage serait plus facile et l'envergure de sa marche hâterait son arrivée au royaume des Seigneurs elfiques.

Durant le voyage, l'Ent entreprit de raconter au vieil homme un peu de son histoire. Son élocution était lente, les sons graves, pleins comme un lent roulement de tonnerre, si bien que le vieil homme eut tout le temps de la compréhension.

Les Ents possédaient leur propre langage, mais adoraient en apprendre d'autres, comme celle brève et singulière des hommes par exemple.

Cela l'enchantait.

Son peuple, vivait principalement dans la grande et ancienne forêt de Fangorn, au sud-est des Monts Brumeux dans la vallée de l'Anduin. Ils étaient souvent qualifiés de bergers de la forêt ou pasteurs des arbres.

Pour Edarion, ce récit était fascinant. De penser que de tels êtres puissent exister, penser, ressentir, le laissait rêveur.

L'Ent, répondant au doux nom de Fimbron, devint triste lorsqu'il évoqua la disparition des femelles Ents.

Parties s'attacher aux plaines découvertes afin de veiller sur les jeunes arbres fruitiers, ce paradis terrestre, qu'elles avaient réussies à créer, fut détruit et sa destruction entraîna la disparition des Ents femelles.

Les mâles les cherchèrent quelques temps avant de renoncer et de s'enraciner définitivement dans la forêt de Fangorn.

Le vieil homme découvrit ainsi, que ces végétaux avaient un cœur…

Tous les cœurs saignent, pensa-t-il, même si leur sang n'a pas la même couleur que le nôtre.

Un bien triste constat. Heureusement, la mélancolie de Fimbron ne dura pas et pour agrémenter ce voyage épique, il se mit à fredonner un air dans sa langue natale.

Cela ressemblait au chuintement dont il usait pour certains mots de la langue humaine. Ces sons, basés sur les consonnes cchhhh, faisait penser au vent de la pluie s'infiltrant dans tous les interstices des constructions humaines pour devenir un sifflement latent et annoncer l'orage tout proche.

Finalement, contre toute attente, Edarion s'endormit au son d'une ancienne berceuse chantée autrefois par les femelles Ents pour récompenser leurs progénitures de si bien s'épanouir en ce monde…Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le mal ne vienne y mettre son veto…

Autre monde, autre malheur pensait-il en baissant ses paupières ridées…

L'un des crapauds avait eu la chance, l'honneur et l'avantage de séduire sa femelle. Le croassement satisfait de leur accouplement, éveilla le lutin.

Immédiatement, son regard se porta au devant de son horizon. Il n'y avait plus personne. Furieux de s'être endormis, il se leva promptement s'apprêtant à retrouver Gabriel. Dès qu'il entreprit de mettre un pied devant l'autre, son élan fut stoppé par la corde liée à ses chevilles, lui entravant la marche.

Comme prévu, il s'affala dans l'herbe tendre face contre terre et goûta par la même occasion à la fantaisie de l'archange. Il commença, dans l'ordre des choses, par pousser un juron…voici qui ne faisait pas de mal, puis défie la corde qu'il envoya sur la tête de « fornicator ». Le crapaud, soit dit en passant, maudit dans son langage bestiaire, l'ingrat qui avait eu l'impudence de lui casser son coup.

Tel un ressort, il bondit sur ses petites jambes et se mit à mouliner comme un marathonien.

Dans sa petite caboche, ne cessait de tourner en boucle une irrépressible envie de vengeance. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir cet être doué d'omniscience !

Râlant, pestant, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il venait de s'éloigner considérablement du campement. Fort heureusement, la lune ronde et brillante, éclairait quelque peu le paysage nocturne.

Soudain, son instinct l'avertit d'un danger immédiat. Ce petit gnome avait développé ce sens à la perfection. C'était du reste, l'une des principales raisons de sa survie dans son monde et sûrement dans celui-ci. L'avenir le préciserait certainement.

Au vu du nombre de ses ennemies, il aurait déjà dû servir de compost à la terre ayant fait l'erreur monumentale de l'engendrer. Or, il savait préserver ses petites miches, comme il se plaisait à le préciser.

Vif comme l'éclair, il se mit en tête d'escalader un chêne et attendit, bien à l'abri de voir de quoi il en retournait.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter.

En contrebas, deux formes sombres se parlaient.

C'était une langue gutturale forte et désagréable à l'écoute. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la semi obscurité occasionnée par les feuilles, il distingua deux …orques.

Une forte odeur chatouillaient les narines du lutin, qui préféra se boucher le nez.

Les deux personnages discutaient âprement et semblaient se disputer. Avec force gestes, l'un des deux indiquait une direction que l'autre ne souhaitait pas emprunter. C'est du moins ce que Mic Mac interpréta.

Prudent, il tendit l'oreille.

Orque n°1: Imbécile, on a perdus sa trace.

Orque n°2 : C'est de ta faute !

Orque n°1 : Je t'avais dit qu'il était rusé ce sale chien ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il nous rudoie et fouine sans arrêt dans les affaires du chef.

Orque n°2 : Et l'autre ? Il a bien compris sa mission ce chien véreux ?

Orque n°1 : Ouais, le chef l'a salement dérouillé et…

Très intéressé par cet échange, le lutin essaya de comprendre d'avantage malgré le fait qu'ils s'exprimaient dans un langage étranger. Souhaitant mieux les observer, il se pencha…

Trop tard, le gnome tomba de l'arbre comme la pomme sur la tête de Newton. Vu la hauteur de laquelle il bascula, l'orque fut mis à terre et demeura quelques secondes groggy alors que son comparse commençait à courser ce drôle d'énergumène.

Autant dire que le lutin se mit à courir comme un dératé. On eut dit qu'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Pour un peu, même un dragon cracheur de feu, n'aurait pu susciter pareille course.

Il fallait le voir se propulser à travers bois !

Pour la première de sa vie, ce petit cafard battit son propre record et disparut dans les fourrés sans demander son reste. L'orque, a bout de souffle, abandonna son envie de trucider le mouchard, car il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils avaient été espionnés, releva son compagnon et tout deux firent comme le lutin…ils prirent la fuite.

Au campement, l'on vit surgir un véritable bolide.

Mic Mac tenta de freiner des quatre fers, mais dans son élan, il percuta de plein fouet Alachnÿ qui tournant le dos à son arrivée dantesque, passait d'un pied à l'autre, tentant un pas de danse. Encouragé par les chants elfiques chantés de toute part, le magicien avait des envies de bougeotte.

Il se vautra à plat ventre tandis qu'atterrissait sur son dos le lutin crachant ses poumons.

Matouba, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, se retrouva sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, crachant, toussant, riant.

A peine remis de sa cascade, le magicien se releva en un temps record, décidément il en fut battu ce soir-là ! Il commença par empoigner Mic Mac. La rage écumant de ses lèvres faisait peur aux quelques elfes bravant leur frayeur pour assister à la suite des réjouissances.

Alertés par les cris du lutin, Jack, Aliénor et Opéca foncèrent en direction du tapage nocturne. Jack surgit le premier. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?

Alachnÿ : Ce morpion, a eut l'impudence de m'attaquer. En traître en plus ! Je vais l'émasculer et lui faire bouffer ses…

Aliénor : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir !

Jack lui adressa un sourire radieux :

Jack : Aliénor j'adore ! Tu t'enhardis ma princesse.

Aliénor : La faute à qui ?

Jack : Ah, sur ce coup là, je n'y suis pour rien.

Gabriel, se déplaçant toujours avec cette grâce et cette légèreté caractéristique des personnes de sa condition s'approchait lentement. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'adressa au lutin :

Gabriel : Qu'a encore fait ce stupide animal ? Hum ?

Alachnÿ frappa dans ses mains :

Alachnÿ : Voici notre sauveur !

L'archange vit rouge. Sa colère éclata comme un coup de tonnerre :

Gabriel **: Mais je ne vous permets pas !**

Alachnÿ : Détrompez-vous mon cher, ce soir, je m'octroie une permission royale voyez-vous ?

Gabriel : Quelle impudence !

Jack : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état le magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Le magicien porte un nom au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Brusquement l'ambiance monta d'un cran :

Jack : Possible, mais là tu vois, j'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir.

Alachnÿ : Et c'est bien dommage, parce que je m'en vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire mon cher !

Le capitaine de la garde, Luthïen, intervint rapidement. Les cris commençaient à s'entendre dans une bonne partie du campement. Visiblement courroucé, son ton ramena un semblant de calme :

Luthïen : Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Gabriel : Oh, trois fois rien je vous rassure.

Luthïen : Trois fois rien ?

Sa répartie se teintait d'une légère ironie :

Luthïen : Si c'était un fait d'importance, je n'ose imaginer le vacarme.

Gabriel : Ceci n'est rien que de très habituel.

Passant des uns aux autres, l'ellon ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ces étranges humains aux réactions si débordantes. Le lutin, qui avait compris depuis belle lurette où se trouvait son intérêt, se rapprocha du capitaine un sourire torve à l'encontre d'Alachnÿ accompagné, en mode discrétion, d'un petit doigt d'honneur.

Le magicien, dont les humeurs n'étaient pas au beau fixe, réagit dans la seconde, mais Gabriel tendit son bras et le stoppa net. Ce fut comme si une barre de fer l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Il se dégageait de cet être une telle autorité, qu'elle imposait un silence quasi religieux.

Imperturbable, l'archange se tenait droit et fier. Haussant à la perfection son sourcil blond, ses douces paroles détendirent l'atmosphère :

Gabriel : Veuillez accepter nos excuses. Les manières peu recommandables de mes ouailles laissent à désirer ces derniers temps. Hum, je vous promets qu'ils feront amende honorable désormais.

Mic Mac : Des clous !

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Gabriel outré faillit perdre son légendaire sang froid :

Mic Mac : J'ai vu les sales faces de rat d'hier !

Chacun se mit à observer le lutin et pensa automatiquement : qu'a-t-il encore inventé ce gnome ?

Luthïen : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Mic Mac : Ce que j'ai vu !

Fier comme un pou, il se balançait sur ses chausses trouées, les narguant tous :

Aliénor : Cesse ce petit jeu immédiatement petit pétochard.  
Mic Mac : Je dis la vérité.

Luthïen : En ce cas, vous allez vous en remettre à l'interrogatoire du roi.

A ces mots, le lutin prit peur :

Mic Mac : L'autre em…Le roi ?

Luthïen : Parfaitement, et si vous avez menti, vous subirez son courroux.

Mic Mac : Eh, j'raconte pas des cracks.

Sans autre forme de procès, Luthïen l'attrapa par le col de sa che…son tri…son quoi d'ailleurs ? Allez savoir comment était vêtu ce petit chancre. Bref, il le souleva de terre et ses petites jambes pédalèrent dans l'air embaumant du soir.

Chaperon Rose : Je vous accompagne afin de veiller sur cet individu et éviter une quelconque fuite de sa part.

Sur ces mots, et pour appuyer ses dires, la belle lança une œillade vers ses compagnons qui suggérait, en substance, de se dispenser d'émettre la moindre objection où son courroux serait terrible.

Gabriel, ferma les yeux et s'en fut méditer quelque part à la dure tâche d'archange. Saint Michel allait être abreuvé de faits en tous genres c'était une certitude.

Luthïen se vit donc accompagner dans sa démarche par la jolie damoiselle blonde. Un instant, ses prunelles lapi lazuli se perdirent dans la contemplation de sa démarche si particulière.

Ses petits pas se succédaient les uns après les autres à la façon d'un automate dont on aurait remonté le mécanisme à fond.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les traits de l'ellon. Un instant il pensa que ces humains étaient véritablement LA distraction qu'ils leurs manquaient. Et cette petite femelle…

Affirmer, a cet instant précis, qu'elle était devenu sa prochaine mission était un doux euphémisme.

Il allait lui prouver l'importance que certains ellons accordaient à la séduction.

De temps à autre, la belle lui envoyait un message subliminal dont la teneur n'avait guère besoin de traduction, alors son sourire s'élargissait de plus belle. Le lutin, n'ayant rien perdu de ces échanges visuels y allait de son petit commentaire :

Mic Mac : Alors elle te plaît la frangine ?

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, le capitaine l'ignora superbement, trop occupé à admirer le paysage vallonné qui s'offrait à lui :

Luthïen : Nous voici parvenu au terme de cette ravissante promenade gente dame. Il n'est pas exclu que je ne revienne vous conter la façon dont vous et moi devrons approfondir une conversation devenu essentielle entre nous.

La jeune femme battit des cils avant de prononcer les mots qu'il était en droit d'attendre en retour :

Chaperon Rose : Et j'honorerais cette charmante proposition, profondément soumise à votre bon vouloir capitaine.

Elle opéra un demi-tour savamment orchestré sous le regard du gnome :

Mic Mac : Y s'pourrait qu't'ai un ticket avec elle l'elfion !

N'accordant aucune attention particulière à ce petit être, le capitaine le remit entre les mains d'un soldat avant de s'annoncer à sa majesté.


	12. Chapter 12 Les galettes d'Alachnÿ

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre et je précise bien, que mon histoire n'est pas une énième version du Hobbit. Il y aura bien des éléments du roman mais cela ne tournera pas autour de la Compagnie des nains et du dragon Smaug. Ceci dit, voici un chapitre haut en couleur.

Avis aux amateurs…

_Chapitre 12_

_Les galettes d' Alachnÿ _

Apprécier une promenade avec un charmant capitaine n'était pas dans les prérogatives de Chaperon Rose.

Marcher ne l'intéressait pas. D'autant qu'elle ne souhaitait abîmer d'avantage les semelles de ses chaussures roses déjà fortement élimées.

Par contre, puisque les elfes adoraient la contemplation des étoiles, autant le faire en charmante compagnie mais assise, voire… Ainsi, cet ellon serait-il à même de lui conter toutes les subtilités de cette charmante tradition …

Bien évidemment, la gourgandine se fichait comme d'une guigne de ces coutumes ancestrales qu'elle qualifiait de puériles. Une seule chose l'intéressait…harponner et entraîner dans ses filets le bel ellon aux cheveux courts.

Son instinct lui soufflait que cela ne serait pas une tâche aisée, mais elle aimait, par-dessus tout, relever des défis de ce genre, aussi s'attela- t-elle à mettre sur pied un plan de séduction ficelé à la perfection.

Assise aux côtés du roi, Olana n'en finissait plus de contempler le profil du monarque, tandis qu'il lui déclamait un poème la sachant friande de sonnets raffinés.

Toute à son attention, le souverain récitait ses vers avec la juste intonation, prenant soin de soigner sa diction.

N'y tenant plus, la main d'Olana s'éleva entre elle et lui et vint effleurer la joue du roi. Ce fut si doux qu'il interrompit sa lecture et ferma les yeux. Elle avait cette extraordinaire faculté de laisser parler ses désirs selon ses envies et le moment choisi.

Cela aurait pu paraître audacieux, pourtant, à ses yeux ça ne l'était pas. Une simple marque de tendresse, voici ce qu'il ressentait avant que son impétuosité ne la pousse à se jeter dans ses bras.

Passer ainsi de la plus timide retenue à une ardeur flamboyante…

Thranduil ne cessait d'être surpris et ce changement dans sa vie si bien ordonné, le déstabilisait.

Par quel bonheur un tel trésor était-t-il entré dans sa vie ?

Résister ne servait à rien. Emporté par son désir, il enveloppa de ses bras cette étreinte aussi intempestive que démonstrative. Les mots jaillirent aussi limpidement qu'une source bienfaisante :

Thranduil : Cet emportement signerait-il un désir qu'il vous plairait d'assouvir Olana ?

Le visage contre le cou du souverain, la jeune femme remua la tête dans un signe d'assentiment :

Thranduil : J'aime quand vous vous enhardissez mon ange. Cela est nouveau pour moi. Faut-il que vous soyez entrée dans ma vie pour balayer toutes ces convictions qui étaient miennes ?

Une voix douce lui répondit. Toujours nichée contre lui, ses paroles provoquèrent un certain émoi chez le roi autant par sa teneur que par le souffle occasionné par son énonciation :

Olana : Votre charisme et vos traits d'une finesse enchanteresse ont enflammé mes actes.

Thranduil : Que c'est joliment nommé ma dame.

Souhaitant percevoir son visage, il tenta de défaire son étreinte, mais ses bras, tels des serpents, s'enroulèrent un peu plus autour des épaules de l'ellon. Comme il était bon, à cet instant précis de se sentir forte, pensa-t-elle.

« J'étreins contre mon sein, l'un des monarques les plus puissants de ce monde. ». Ce sentiment fit naître, chez la jeune femme, une envie audacieuse.

Le roi sourit. Cet acte de bravoure ne resterait pas sans récompense. Au moment où ses gestes se firent plus tendres, la voix de son capitaine s'éleva au-dehors :

Luthïen : Sire, puis-je entrer ?

Olana sursauta :

Olana : Je ne tiens pas à être vu. Ce serait attiser un sentiment néfaste dont je ne ressens que trop les méfaits. Y a-t-il un endroit où je puis me dissimuler ?

Thranduil : Sentiments néfastes, méfaits ? Nous en reparlerons Olana. Je ne laisserai pas s'établir un tel climat entre mes gens et vous ma dame.

Contrarié, il comprit la position d'Olana et fut toutefois agacé par ces convenances dont le poids lui pesait. Lui indiquant le paravent derrière lequel, il avait l'habitude de faire ses ablutions, elle se leva comme un ressort et disparut se cacher.

Retrouvant tout son aplomb, le roi ordonna à son capitaine d'entrer :

_Thranduil : Qui a-t-il Luthïen ?_

_Luthïen : Veuillez me pardonner, Sire mais le nain a une information d'importance à vous apprendre._

Le roi jeta un regard hautain en direction du lutin. Ce dernier, sur l'insistance de Luthïen avait ôté son bonnet rouge et le tenait contre son visage, ouvrant de grands yeux. Ses petits doigts tripotaient le tissus de son couvre-chef avec nervosité :

Thranduil : Parlez petite personne !

Le nabot se dit, comme ça en passant, que c'était bien la première fois que le souverain ne le traitait pas de nain :

Mic Mac : Majesté, j'ai vu les sales trognes d'hier. Celles qui nous sont tombées d'ssus comme la vérol…comme des fourbes.

Olana, bien à l'abri derrière son paravent, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mic Mac serait toujours Mic Mac :

Thranduil : Vous voulez dire des orques ?

Mic Mac : C'est tout comme.

Thranduil : Où cela ?

Mic Mac : Y sont partis maint'nant. Mais y' en avait deux et y avait l'air salement en rogne. Pis, y ont détalé comme des lapins après qu'j' leur soit tombé dessus.

Thranduil : Que faisiez-vous à cet endroit ?

L'œil soupçonneux du souverain n'enchanta guère le lutin. Il se promit, intérieurement, de lui rendre cette politesse :

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait. J'regardais la lune dans l'arbre ! J'aime bien rêvasser et écouter toutes vos belles musiques…

Le roi, bien entendu, n'accorda aucun crédit à cette révélation fracassante et se hâta de s'adresser à son capitaine en Sindarin :

_Thranduil : Sellez mon cheval Luthïen. Il nous faut inspecter les alentours._

_Luthïen : Bien majesté._

_Thranduil : Que ce nain vienne avec nous. Il nous désignera l'endroit exact._

Au passage, le capitaine s'empara du gnome et tous deux quittèrent la tente royale. Heureusement pour lui, Mic Mac ne comprenait pas le Sindarin. Il aurait été irrité d'entendre le mot « nain ». Cependant, tel un sixième sens, le petit majeur du lutin eut comme une légère raideur. N'accordant aucun crédit à ce précieux souverain, il préféra tendre son majeur « au cas où » se dit-il. Après tout, on ne lui avait pas confié la teneur de leur échange. Toutefois, il avait pris soin de le dissimuler auparavant contre son bonnet. Olana sortit de sa cachette :

Olana : Je me porte garante de la véracité de ses propos mon roi. S'il affirme avoir vu des orques, il dit vrai. J'ai perçu le léger tremblement dans sa voix. De plus, il ne se risquerait pas d'encourir la colère d'un roi !

Thranduil : Je vous fais confiance ma dame. Ne quittez pas cet endroit Olana. Vous et moi avons encore tant à nous dire.

Olana : Je suis aux ordres de votre majesté vous le savez bien.

Souriant, il s'approcha de sa dame et déposa un baiser sur son front :

Thranduil : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Obéissante, elle s'assit sur la couche royale, prit le livre de poésie entre ses mains et le parcourut distraitement. L'écriture elfique était magnifique. Les pleins et les déliés se mariaient à la perfection. Quant aux illustrations…

Que ce monde était beau. Que ces gens savaient s'imprégner de la beauté des mots autant que celle des êtres. Elle étouffa un bâillement et s'allongea en attendant le retour du roi.

Parvenu à destination, Thranduil et Luthïen ne purent que constater la puanteur imprégnant encore les lieux. Déjà, elle commençait à s'atténuer. Le capitaine se mit à la recherche de trace. Comme la terre était meuble, il lui fut facile de remarquer distinctement des traces de pas en direction du sud-ouest…

Dol Guldur !

_Thranduil : Ils sont rentrés chez leur maître._

_Luthïen : Devons-nous les poursuivre ?_

_Thranduil : En selle !_

Malgré la farouche volonté du souverain de mettre la main sur les fuyards, force était de constater qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il y avait tant de possibilités de se dissimuler qu'il était inutile de persister dans un acharnement voué à l'échec.

Les cavaliers firent donc demi-tour.

L'ordre de surveiller les alentours du campement fut donné au capitaine et le roi reprit le chemin de sa tente.

Elle se trouvait là…Belle et alanguie…

Le sommeil l'avait cueillie telle une rose. Ses longs cheveux blonds, comme un champ de blé mûr, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Un souffle léger s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle avait une si jolie façon de soupirer, perdue dans ses rêves…

Il resta un long moment à se délecter de cette vision avant que le désir ne s'empare de ses sens.

Sa main frôla son corps, ses lèvres volèrent un peu de son souffle…

Sous l'effet de la caresse, sa peau se hérissa alors qu'un gémissement aussi doux qu'une note de musique s'élevait entre ces deux corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Thranduil lui sourit. Il effleura son visage empreint d'amour, elle retint prisonnier dans sa bouche le doigt coquin du roi. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour enflammer le désir de l'ellon.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent, leurs fronts se touchèrent…Dans une communion d'esprit, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un long baiser brûlant teinté d'une douceur infinie.

Peu importait les convenances, pensait Thranduil, cette nuit, elle m'appartient.

Dans un léger bruissement d'étoffes glissant à terre, le roi s'unit à elle la faisant sienne alors qu'au dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles éclairaient pour quelques temps encore la noirceur de ce monde.

On avait promis à Ëlnar un commis supplémentaire afin de l'assister dans ses tâches. Le jeune Faënarion, tout juste entré dans sa majorité, fut présenté à l'intendant :

Ëlnar : Ah te voilà Faënarion, fils de Tanarïon. Je vais te montrer les tâches dont tu vas devoir t'acquitter et elles seront nombreuses.

Grand, mince, élancé, l'ellon aux cheveux châtain foncés s'inclinait respectueusement devant le Chef. Que lui avait-on dit déjà ? Oui, laisser traîner ses oreilles là où il le fallait, quand il le fallait et surtout …ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le fils de Tanarïon, l'un des conseillers du roi, aimait par-dessus tout travailler de ses mains.

Au grand étonnement de ses parents, il avait choisi la cuisine et l'acharnement de son enseignement avait porté ses fruits. Ëlnar l'avait remarqué parmi d'autres et comprit qu'il devait lui offrir sa chance. Travailler à son service afin de satisfaire le fin palais du roi restait une belle alternative à cet elfe désireux de servir son monarque comme son père.

C'était différent de l'enseignement de la diplomatie, mais le résultat était le même. Seul le fait de se rendre disponible au bien-être de son souverain l'emportait sur son choix.

Enfin récompensé par la marque de confiance dont Ëlnar l'avait affublé, Faënarion était très heureux de prouver sa valeur.

Trois nuits d'affilée, il ne vint pas au repas du soir. Il avait averti ses parents qu'il dînerait avec ses amis. Comme il en avait énormément et qu'il avait fort bien œuvré ces derniers temps à son apprentissage, la permission lui fut accordée.

Ce fut donc l'esprit léger qu'il les avait rejoints, admirant au passage les étoiles si chères à son cœur.

Il y avait deux nuits de cela, Faënarion commençait sa vie d'adulte.

Il y avait deux nuits de cela, les pas de Faënarion le menaient à sa perte…

Alors que les elfes étaient surveillés depuis leur départ de la forêt de Mirkwood, Faënarion fut remarqué par les espions du cavalier noir. La nuit où Olana s'était perdue après sa dispute avec le roi, un troisième orque dissimulé, non loin de là, avait remarqué ses allées et venues…seul.

L'aventure chevillée au corps, l'elfe immature n'avait pas pris les recommandations de ses aînés en compte. Pour lui, le danger n'existait pas. Il était réservé aux soldats. Pas pour un apprenti cuisinier.

Le cavalier noir, lui, connaissait le moyen d'entrer dans la forteresse sans utiliser la moindre force. La ruse et la malice l'avaient, bien souvent servies.

Il attendit donc le deuxième soir pour se montrer à lui sous les traits de la suprématie de son pouvoir.

Sur son cheval noir, immobile, l'elfe en imposait tant que le jeune ellon s'inclina sous le poids du respect. Il se devait d'offrir à ce cavalier de belle prestance un accueil digne de son éducation.

Ses traits,d'une beauté surprenante, figèrent la marche de Faënarion.

On lui avait souvent parlé des elfes noirs, ou elfes de la nuit. Nommés Avari, ils étaient les seuls des Eldar à ne pas avoir terminé le Grand Voyage vers les Terres Immortelles.

Appelés « Moriquendi », en elfique, ils passaient, aux yeux des hauts elfes d'Eldamar, pour un peuple inférieur.

Pourtant, celui-ci avait plus de prestance que l'ensemble des hauts dignitaires au service de Sa Majesté Thranduil.

Son port de tête, son regard fier, sa posture droite lui conférait une aura majestueuse.

Cavalier noir : _Suilad (salutation) jeune ellon._

Surpris de l'entendre parler le sindarin, Faënarion se sentit décontenancé. Après s'être à nouveau incliné, il répondit avec respect :

_Tanarïon : Suilad seigneur._

_Cavalier noir : Je dois me rendre dans le royaume de la Lothlorien. La fatigue de ma monture ne m'offre d'autres choix que celui de mettre pied à terre pour la nuit…_

_Tanarïon : Le campement de Sa Majesté Thranduil ne se trouve guère loin. Souhaitez-vous y trouver aide et repos ?_

Avant même de répondre, l'elfe venait de descendre de son cheval et s'approchait de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ce seigneur elfique aussi impressionnant qu'énigmatique attisait sa curiosité.

Faisant un pas vers lui, le cavalier noir le gratifia d'un sourire confiant :

_Cavalier noir : Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?_

_Tanarïon : Il en sera fait selon votre souhait seigneur._

_Cavalier noir : Auriez-vous l'obligeance de tenir la bride de mon cheval. Un caillou s'est glissé dans ma botte et me fait souffrir mille morts._

L'ellon aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait accomplir son dessein si le jeune elfe sylvestre n'était en accord avec ses propres pensées. Il lui fallait, pour cela, être invité pour intervenir.

C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Son pouvoir était néfaste dès lors qu'il y avait consentement, acceptation.  
Dans un élan de générosité, Faënarion accepta de venir en aide au seigneur elfique en lui tendant la main, afin qu'il prenne appui.

Aussitôt qu'il y eu contact, le jeune ellon fut irrémédiablement perdu.

La main du cavalier noir serra l'avant bras de Tanarïon avec une telle force qu'il en fut abasourdi.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla, une étrange vision hanta son âme. Il y était question de souffrance, de mort, de torture. L'elfe prit peur.

Ce fut la dernière pensée s'invitant à son esprit encore libre pour les quelques secondes de sa vie d'ellon.

L'instant d'après, il était devenu SON serviteur.

Ce qui fut dit ce soir là n'aurait été compréhensible par aucun être vivant en Terre du Milieu.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de comprendre ce qui avait été annoncé.

Tout aussi tranquillement, le cavalier noir remonta sur son destrier aussi sombre que l'âme de son maître :

_Cavalier noir : As-tu bien compris l'importance de ta mission Faënarion ?_

_Tanarïon : Oui maître. Je les surveillerais et apporterais à votre connaissance tous les faits et gestes de Sa Majesté Thranduil._

_Cavalier noir : Œuvre pour celui qui te contrôle désormais. Vas et agit._

D'un geste sec, il tira sur la bride de son cheval lui intima l'ordre de faire demi-tour.

Bolg, attendait à une demi-lieue de là, impatient. Le cavalier ne fut pas très long à cracher sa hargne :

Cavalier noir : Avant de retourner chez votre maître, tâchez de vous assurer que celui-ci ait bien compris sa mission !

Bolg et ses hommes ricanaient.

Cavalier noir : Si vous n'aviez pas frappé si fort l'autre prisonnier, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre ce risque stupides créatures ! Il se présentera à vous demain soir avec des informations pour lesquelles je serais fort tenté de torturer le premier qui oserait me les dissimuler…par esprit de contradiction peut-être ?

Bolg ne le lâchait pas du regard :

Cavalier noir : Aurais-je dû détacher mes syllabes pour que mes paroles soient compréhensibles ? Vous ne vous assiérez jamais sur le trône du pouvoir. Le seul que je vois pour vous serait celui de la bêtise, et encore…

Chaperon Rose finissait de se parfumer, toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver son capitaine de la garde.

Bizarrement, ce ne fut point elle qui se mit à sa recherche, mais lui qui se présenta l'œil brillant prêt à dégainer son épée.

Ceci dit, il possédait une très belle arme dont il pouvait s'enorgueillir.

Avec ses cheveux courts d'un noir bleuté qui rebiquaient à la façon d'un personnage de manga japonais, cet ellon ne manquait pas de charme. Notre donzelle avait acquis une sacrée culture. Le Japon figurait parmi l'une de ses destinations préférées.

Toutefois, le monde moderne de Jack était d'une rare violence. Elle ne s'y aventurait jamais seule, ni bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Finalement, la Terre du Milieu lui convenait mieux. Elle continua à détailler ce capitaine dont les atouts ne se comptaient plus.

Ses yeux d'un bleu, à faire pâlir d'envie une mer azuréenne, accrochèrent son regard pour ne plus le lâcher.

Il commença par s'incliner, puis se redressant, s'approcha autant qu'il était décent de le faire et se mit à humer son parfum.

Mêlé à son essence de femme, le parfum opérait un savant mélange de senteurs.

Par son comportement, il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il venait chercher son dû.

Dès lors, Chaperon Rose n'eut de cesse de le mettre en émoi sortant la pointe de sa langue rose, tapotant son peton par terre, minaudant à qui mieux mieux...

Admiration ce petit bout de femme, il la laissait faire, sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Au bout d'un moment, remarquant qu'elle perdait contenance, il fit un pas décisif et la souleva de terre aussi facilement que s'il eut ôté un fagot de bois.

La portant dans ses bras, il se dirigea à l'extérieur du campement près d'un petit bois. Devant un arbre, il la déposa.

S'adossant contre l'écorce, elle attendit patiemment.

Sauf que…rien ne se produisit. Toujours silencieux, la gourgandine commença à s'énerver :

Chaperon Rose : Mais pourquoi m'observes-tu ainsi sans agir ? Es-tu malade, bête, puceau peut-être ?

L'ellon RICANA. Décidément, cette effrontée lui plaisait :

Chaperon Rose : Si tu n'es pas capable de satis…

Brusquement, il se mit à parler :

Luthïen : Silence !

Chaperon Rose : Pardon ? Ais-je bien en…

Luthïen : J'ai dit silence !

Une colère sourde débordait de toute part :

Chaperon Rose : Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Est-ce là les belles manières des elfes ?

Luthïen : Je les réserve pour les dames de belles conditions.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

Chaperon Rose : Ca veut dire quoi au juste ?

Luthïen : Tu m'as très bien compris joli dévergondée.

Chaperon Rose : Mon ami, vous n'êtes digne que de mon indifférence.

Luthïen : Inutile de prendre tes grands airs avec moi. Qui s'est chargé de me faire miroiter monts et merveilles depuis notre départ de Mirkwood ? Cela t'amuse autant de faire briller les prunelles des mâles ?

Chaperon Rose : Je ne vois pas de mâles dans cet environnement. Tout juste un âne et encore…

Rejetant la tête en arrière, le capitaine éclata de rire :

Luthïen : Tu as du répondant ma belle.

Chaperon Rose : Bien, puisque je ne semble pas t'intéresser, je te laisse vaquer à tes occu…

Luthïen : Je vais t'embrasser et tu vas adorer.

Chaperon Rose : Mais…

D'un mouvement brusque, sa bouche recouvrit les lèvres encore entrouvertes de Chaperon. C'était un baiser brutal, terriblement excitant pour la jeune femme. Tout d'abord résistante, elle céda sous l'assaut osé de sa langue. Tout aussi sauvagement, l'étreinte de l'elfe se desserra la laissant complètement abasourdi.

Il prit le temps d'observer les dégâts qu'il venait d'occasionner avant de réitérer son baiser la laissant pantelante, puis il passa aux choses sérieuses.

Son regard se fit soudain sombre, alors qu'il jetait au sol son épée.

Chaperon Rose : Hâte-toi mon bel elfe.

Luthïen : Alors nous y voilà ? Je t'ai laissé faire ton petit jeu de séduction sans faillir et déjà tu me donnes un ordre que je devrais exécuter dans l'instant ?

Chaperon Rose : En voici une façon de me parler. Non mais !

Luthïen : Préfères-tu que je m'en aille ?

Chaperon Rose : Quel toupet !

Luthïen : Alors je m'en vais...

Chaperon Rose : NON !

Luthïen : Je m'en doutais

Chaperon Rose : Doucement mont bel elfe, ne t'accorde pas plus d'importance que tu n'as.

Luthïen : Et toi ?

Chaperon Rose : Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, je dispose mon beau mâle. Il va bien falloir que tu le comprennes ainsi.

D'autorité, il l'embrassa sauvagement la laissant sans voix :

Luthïen : Serait-ce le seul moyen pour te faire taire ?

Chaperon Rose : J'aime à le penser.

Luthïen : Alors, puisqu'il en est ainsi…

Le beau capitaine, sûr de son pouvoir sur cette trop jolie petite humaine, sortit sa dague de son étui, la fit glisser le long de la jambe de la jeune femme jusqu'à hauteur de ses dessous.

La fixant dans les yeux, il inclina le tranchant de la lame et coupa net le tissus de sa culotte.

Tel un trophée, il la porta à son nez, la huma et la fourra dans sa poche.

Capitaine : Pour moi !

Après avoir contemplé un temps ce ravissant joyau, il se mit en quête de lui démontrer son savoir faire de mâle conquérant.

D'une main, l'elfe lui bloquait les poignets. L'autre, eut la fantaisie de n'en faire qu'à sa guise et déjà effleurait, caressait, titillait…

La faisant languir, il l'emmena au bord du précipice. Se sentant prête à tomber, ses miaulements devinrent suppliants. Ne pouvant endurer davantage cette attente, elle entreprit de lui donner un bon coup de pied mais l'elfe, surprit, ne put qu'en rire :

Capitaine : Penses-tu obtenir ce que tu souhaites de cette façon ? Ma belle, tu vas devoir me supplier.

Chaperon Rose : Ca m'étonnerait mon bel elfe.

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe s'immobilisa faisant comprendre à Chaperon, qu'elle était loin d'avoir raison et que ce soir elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Reprenant ses caresses lascives, elle se pâma de plaisir à nouveau, une fois encore, il cessa brusquement. Au bord de l'implosion, elle finit par capituler :

Chaperon Rose : Tu as gagné, je demande grâce.

Capitaine : Ce n'est pas suffisant ma belle, supplie-moi !

Chaperon Rose : Jamais !

L'elfe mordit ses lèvres à nouveau et renouvela son supplice. Elle finit par céder, haletante :

Chaperon Rose : Très bien, je te supplie.

Capitaine : Encore !

Chaperon Rose : Je te supplie.

Capitaine : Voilà ma belle. Je t'ai emmené là où je le souhaitais. Je l'ai enfin eu ma revanche ! A présent, c'est toi qui viendras me supplier de te détrousser petit cœur. Tu retrouveras facilement le chemin du retour je pense. Belle nuit à toi ma jolie fleur.

Ravi, bien qu'insatisfait, il la libéra, non sans lui avoir mordillé une dernière fois les lèvres. Avec le sourire d'un conquérant, il ramassa son épée et reprit le chemin du campement.

Furieuse, la belle s'empara d'un caillou qu'elle jeta en direction de l'elfe. Il esquiva cette attaque en riant. La pierre disparut dans un fourré :

Chaperon Rose : Je l'aurais moi aussi ma revanche, tu peux être sûr.

Capitaine : Mais oui mon petit cœur, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. C'est quand tu veux.

Chaperon Rose : Espèce de ... de... gougnafier, scélérat, porc, malandrin…

Tout un vocabulaire fleuri y passa.

D'un geste gracieux, l'elfe se retourna une dernière fois en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

C'est un Chaperon Rose en furie, qui réintégra le campement échafaudant déjà son plan de contre attaque. Elle commença par remettre une culotte, question de décence, avant de retrouver Aliénor.

Retenant sa colère, l'idée lui vint de demander conseil à cette grande courtisane dans l'âme. En effet, durant son exil, la belle guerrière avait trouvé asile chez Maître Netfelg qui tenait une maison de plaisir où se rencontrait les notables. Après lui avoir raconté ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Aliénor prit le temps de la réflexion et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

Aliénor : Voici un défi qu'il me plaît de relever. Il aurait été un sujet de choix pour moi. Dommage que nos chemins ne se soient pas croisés. Je te donnerais quelques conseils afin de te venger de cet effronté.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir calmer la fièvre que m'a refilée ce corniaud.

En riant, elles partirent à la recherche d'un peu de vin, et du vin, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait à notre malicieux lutin Mic Mac.

Il venait de trouver le jackpot.

Une charrette, regorgeant de fruits et légumes soigneusement rangés dans des paniers d'osiers, faisait office de leurre.

Prudents, les elfes avaient prévu ce subterfuge afin d'éloigner les éventuels fureteurs, tels que ces humains très portés sur cette boisson. Mais notre lutin connaissait toutes les ficelles et c'est naturellement qu'il s'installa entre un plein panier de choux fleurs et un sac remplis de pommes rouges.

Au dessous, se trouvait une rangée de tonnelets contenant le précieux liquide rouge.

Mic Mac : J'l'ai aient bien carottés ! J'vais leur piquer la bibine du roi, comme ça, y's'feront gueuler dessus par l'autre empaffé.

C'était un fait, Mic Mac avait, une bonne fois pour toute, décidé de renommer le roi avec ce charmant sobriquet.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit d'un tonneau marqué du sceau royal et le fit basculer du charriot. La terre meuble amortie le choc. Il sauta au bas de la charrette, s'assura que personne ne l'avait remarqué et fit rouler de ses petits bras son trophée, jusqu'à ses amis. Maintes fois il pensa se faire prendre, mais les elfes, trop occupés à soigner leurs montures ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ce petit individu. C'est le poitrail, gonflé d'orgueil et de fierté, qu'il se présenta devant une Chaperon Rose complètement échevelée :

Mic Mac : Ben quèque y t'es arrivé ? T'as croisé la route de Matouba ?

Chaperon rose : Matouba ? Le chat ? Oh non, c'est plutôt un animal sauvage qui s'est battu avec moi.

Là-dessus, surgit une Opéca tendue comme un arc :

Opéca : Qui tu as harponné encore la grue ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah ! **Très chère** Opéca, tu tombes bien ma brune amie.

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta avec rage sur son ennemie en empoignant une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

Tirant avec une force phénoménale, elle lui arracha un cri. Les sens de Chaperon, déjà exacerbés par l'affront du capitaine, trouvèrent là le meilleur moyen de s'exprimer, tout en se déchargeant d'une belle quantité d'adrénaline.

Toute deux s'engagèrent dans un corps à corps éperdu.

Les cris de rage des combattantes, mêlés aux cris de souffrance attirèrent l'attention de quelques gardes. Devant un tel spectacle, ils ne surent quelle attitude adopter. Ces humaines tellement déconcertantes, les laissaient pantois.

Les séparer eût été la seule démarche à accomplir, sauf qu'ils n'en firent rien.

Bien au contraire, ils laissèrent au hasard le soin de décider de leur sort.

C'était une évidence à présent, il y avait de l'animation depuis que ces étrangers étaient entrés dans leur quotidien !

Au sol, les deux poules folles continuaient dans l'ordre de : se frapper, s'invectiver, voire se cracher dessus. Le capitaine, marchant à grandes enjambées, s'arrêta net devant un tel spectacle et éclata d'un rire sonore :

Capitaine : _Qu'arrive-t-il encore à ces humaines ?_

Soldat : _Je ne sais pas mon capitaine. Leurs cris nous ont alertés. Nous avons hésité à les séparer._

Capitaine :_ Les séparer ? Pour quelles raisons ?_

Se repaissant, à son tour, du spectacle, il finit par énoncer d'une voix forte à ses soldats :

Capitaine : Je parie pour ...

Chaperon Rose qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des paroles de **Son** capitaine attendait la fin de sa phrase la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil :

Capitaine : … cette belle brune qui semble s'y connaître en matière de lutte.

Le visage de Chaperon Rose se décomposa.

Pâle, elle se sentit envahit d'une colère sourde et meurtrière. A présent il n'y avait pas qu'Opéca qu'elle avait envie de dérouiller. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait gagner son combat, question de fierté, mais elle se promit de faire regretter les paroles de cet arrogant personnage et redoublant de vigueur, elle empoigna Opéca par la taille et la jeta face contre terre.

S'affalant sur ses fesses elle emprisonna ses poignets ce qui rendit Opéca inapte à lutter. Frappant du pied et déversant sur sa rivale un flot ininterrompue d'insultes, toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, elle adressa un regard triomphant à son capitaine. Pour toute réponse, il la déstabilisa en faisant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait dans ce geste une arrogance teintée d'un érotisme troublant. La jeune femme eut un instant de faiblesse. Relâchant son emprise, cette erreur permit à Opéca de se retourner et d'envoyer un uppercut sur la joue de Chaperon Rose.

Elle poussa un cri :

Chaperon rose : **Borgnasse**, je vais te tuer !

La haine se déversa en elle comme une coulée de lave. Et la bataille reprit avec une telle virulence que le capitaine crut bon d'intervenir. D'un bond, il se leva, se saisit de Chaperon Rose, la bascula tête cul sur son épaule et s'en fut vers d'autres cieux.

Opéca, hirsute, hurla :

Opéca : Alors ? J'ai gagné ?

Capitaine : Je déclare Opéca vainqueur. Qu'on offre une tournée, c'est pour moi.

Là-dessus, Chaperon, folle de rage, se mit à marteler de coups de poing et de pieds l'elfe, lui hurlant des horreurs sans noms :

Capitaine : Chante mon bel oiseau, chante. Ahahahh !

Il continua sa route jusqu'à l'étang tout proche, s'en approcha et la jeta dans l'eau fraîche.

Accrochée à lui, elle réussit à le déséquilibrer. Dans sa chute, elle l'entraina avec elle dans les eaux calmes.

Surpris, il se tourna pour se redresser mais la belle lui décocha un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire avec une telle force qu'il en fut le premier étonné. Portant le coup de grâce, elle appuya ses deux mains sur la tête elfique le forçant à disparaître sous l'eau.

Bien entendu, il ne mit pas longtemps pour se reprendre.

Refaisant surface, il se saisit de la belle et à son tour la fit plonger dans l'eau froide. Les longs doigts de Chaperon Rose empoignèrent le bel engin du capitaine et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il hurla.

Elle en profita pour lui asséner un second coup de poing dans la cuisse. Abasourdi, il fut forcé de reconnaître son habileté au combat au corps à corps.

Décidé à mettre enfin un terme à cette joute, il la sortit de l'étang, en la dévisageant intensément. Une lueur féroce faisait briller ses prunelles assombries.

Le capitaine ayant baissé sa garde, la belle, avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs, souleva son genoux et d'un coup sec se permit de faire sonner les clochettes du bellâtre qui sous la surprise de cette fourbe attaque tomba sur ses genoux.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà choupinou, je t'ai emmené là où je le souhaitais, selon une formule utilisée par un certain goujat précédemment. Maintenant c'est toi qui te traînera à mes pieds…Belle nuit à toi mon capitaine. Une petite goulée d'air peut-être ?

Et la gourgandine s'en fut, un rire léger s'échappant de sa gorge alors que les crapauds continuaient à croasser se faisant plus gros sous l'effet de leur vantardise.

Bien que reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, Luthïen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette humaine était décidément un spécimen de choix qu'il lui plairait de mettre dans sa couche.

A partir de cette nuit, c'était devenu un véritable défi.

Chemin faisant, elle tomba sur Aliénor et se mit en quête de lui raconter ce charmant petit épisode. La guerrière éclata de rire :

Aliénor : **J'adore** ta façon de mater cet elfe !

Chaperon Rose : Ceci dit, j'ai quand même payé cher mon audace. Je suis aussi bouillante qu'un chaudron de magicien.

Aliénor : Allons lever un verre en l'honneur de cette mémorable soirée ma belle. Pars devant, je te rattrape.

Chaperon Rose : Bien dit ! Allons refroidir la machine.

Avec le sourire, Aliénor se dirigea vers l'étang. Décidément, il attirait beaucoup de mondes ce soir là. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un Luthïen au top de sa forme. Se tenant encore l'entrejambe, le capitaine écarta rapidement sa main à la vue de la jeune femme

Aliénor : Luthïen, il fallait que je te félicite. Tu n'es pas qu'un puissant guerrier...ta vigueur à… discipliner les femmes fais de toi un allié qu'il me plairait de compter parmi mes amis.

Luthïen : Je sens comme une légère pointe d'ironie dans vos propos Gente dame.

Aliénor : Penses-tu ! J'ai beaucoup trop d'admiration pour un mâle de ton espèce. Allez, sans rancune.

Sur ces paroles, elle tendit la main à l'elfe qui, prudent, la détailla une fraction de seconde avant de la serrer :

Capitaine : Nous nous apprécions tous les deux me semble-t-il.

Aliénor : Jamais autant qu'en cette magnifique soirée.

Aliénor et Amélie riaient encore de ce charmant petit intermède raconté avec toute la poésie de Chaperon Rose. Bien entendu, les autres désirèrent entendre, par le menu détail, toute l'histoire. Opéca blêmissait, au fur et à mesure de sa narration :

Opéca : La borgnasse ! Comment fait-elle pour toujours tirer le meilleur lot ?

Prince Charmant : Ca mon amie, c'est peut-être dû à son caractère un peu plus coulant, dirais-je.

Opéca : Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire couler tout à l'heure pignouf !

Prince charmant : Vous n'êtes décidément pas fréquentable.

Alachnÿ venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant une pomme à la main. Fidèle à son habitude, ce magicien véreux affichait un sourire des plus suspects. Tantôt il avait aperçu le roi et Olana réintégrer la tente royale d'un pas très pressé.

Comme il était fin tacticien, du moins aux dires de ses amis magiciens peu où prou aussi tordus que lui, il se dit alors qu'un petit rapprochement entre ces deux êtres serait le bienvenu.

Un magicien de son envergure se devait de rendre hommage à ce qui lui servait de matière grise.

Voilà, c'était ainsi. Notre ami se sentait d'humeur primesautière et contait le faire savoir en prodiguant les bons soins aux bonnes personnes. Une telle générosité émanant d'un être aussi complexe, brillait par sa soudaine apparition.

Ce roi pédant, comme il aimait à le penser, allait recevoir une petite leçon. Alachnÿ pensa même en récolter quelques lauriers tant son coup avait auparavant été déjà fortement apprécié par divers souverains de son monde.

Il n'oublia pas **Ses amis**, pour lesquels il éprouva, tout à coup, comme une résurgence de sentiments.

Alachnÿ : Comme vous portez-vous **Amis** de toujours ?

Le lutin lui lança une œillade où brillait une sympathie toute particulière, avant de se tourner pour cracher à terre.

Alachnÿ : Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je sens chez vous comme un empressement à satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs...

Mic mac : Ah ouais ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait, comme celui, par exemple, de me verser une coupe de ce délicieux vin volé par ce petit chancre nauséabond.

Mic Mac : Et pourquoi qu'je ferais ça ?

Alachnÿ : Parce qu'il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas testé mes grands pouvoirs de magicien…

Prince Charmant : Pouvoirs de grand renom tant vos hauts faits sont méritoires.

Le lutin cracha pour la seconde fois :

Mic Mac : On préserve ses miches Prinçouille ?

Prince Charmant : Mais pas du tout le gnome. Seulement, il me plaît à penser qu'être aux côtés du plus fort offre une certaine sérénité.

Aliénor : Je te reconnais bien là Prince.

Prince Charmant : On ne saurait se refaire.

Chaperon Rose : Ca, il n'y a aucun risque !

Alachnÿ : Prince est un grand visionnaire comme je l'ai toujours pensé.

Matouba en profita pour émettre un semblant de rire, ce qui consistait en fait à crachoter entre ses dents une myriade de postillons.

Mic mac : Sale chat !

Là dessus, il se jeta sur Matouba et tous deux roulèrent dans la poussière. Des poils volèrent dans tous les sens et les griffes sortis, coupantes comme des rasoirs, griffèrent le lutin sans ménagement :

Gabriel : **Allez-vous cesser à la fin ?**

Accompagnant ses mots d'un formidable coup de pied, il envoya valser le lutin et le chat à deux mètres du sol et tous deux retombèrent dans l'assiette de Nimïel qui laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction :

Nimïel : Etes-vous devenus fou ? Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu pareil excités. C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ?

Jack : Bienvenue chez les fêlés mon ami et encore t'as rien vu.

Aliénor : Ca suffit ! Maintenant tu vas te calmer sale petit fouineur et toi aussi stupide boule de poil. Quant à vous Alachnÿ, il serait préférable que vous passiez votre chemin histoire de calmer un peu l'ambiance.

Alachnÿ : C'est tout à fait compréhensible et comme je suis magnanime, je consens à satisfaire votre désir et m'en retourne à ma promenade du soir.

Tous le fixèrent avec étonnement. Il capitulait un peu vite ce magicien. Aliénor s'approcha de jack :

Aliénor : Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ?

Jack : Il l'est toujours ma belle. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens venir la grosse connerie.

Aliénor : Moi aussi et cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Je viens d'envoyer Mic Mac le surveiller de plus près.

Jack : Il va gueuler, déjà qu'il doit zieuter Gabriel ! Enfin, t'as raison, quelque chose est en préparation, je le sens.

Prince Charmant : Qu'avez-vous à douter sans cesse de ce magicien ? C'est quand même quelque chose ! Vous voyez le mal partout.

Nimïel : Sa tête ne me revient qu'à moitié, quant à l'autre...

Jack : L'autre est déjà toute à sa connerie !

Sifflotant, le magicien se dirigeait sur le territoire d'Ëlnar d'un pas nonchalant. Autant dire que la manœuvre était risquée ! Un peu à l'écart, cet endroit, peu enclin à cuisiner, devait toutefois servir à préparer les repas pour tous. Il y avait des chariots où les victuailles s'entassaient, deux feux que l'on entretenait continuellement et enfin deux tables où le cuisinier officiait comme il le pouvait. Un véritable numéro d'équilibriste. Elaborer des recettes dans un tel cadre relevait d'un défi permanent. Faënarion se tenait là, tout prêt, épluchant des légumes.

D'un pas léger suivit de son acolyte poilu, le magicien montra le bout de son nez. Celui qui avait prévu un retournement de situation des plus agréables, s'en venait d'un pas léger et joyeux :

Alachnÿ : Ah messieurs, d'ailleurs, je ne saurais qu'elle appellation choisir pour vous désigner vu que je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des elfes. Je m'en voudrais d'être irrévérencieux envers d'aussi agréables créatures.

Distants, ils le toisaient d'un air méfiant :

Alachnÿ : N'ayez crainte, je ne viens pas vous déranger dans vos précieuses tâches, bien au contraire. J'aimerais beaucoup offrir au seigneur Thranduil l'une de mes spécialités culinaires. Des gâteaux à la cannelle. Je sais que **Dame Olana**, (et il insista bien sur le nom) **adore** ces pâtisseries ! J'ai tout naturellement pensé que le roi **adorerait** goûter ce qui plaît à son invitée de choix ! Hum ? Qu'en pensez-vous **Mes amis ?**

**Les amis** du magicien ne mirent pas longtemps pour accéder à sa demande, se disant qu'après tout, si **Dame Olana** aimait cela, alors le roi **Aimerait** forcément, vu qu'il ressentait une inclinaison tout à fait particulière pour cette humaine. De plus, ils n'avaient très certainement pas envie d'éveiller le courroux légendaire de leur souverain.

Ces derniers temps il paraissait si étrange. Cette femme, y était pour beaucoup. Contrarier ce mage, ne leur semblait donc pas raisonnable.

Et le magicien commença sa recette.

Il choisit lui même tous les ustensiles, sans compter les ingrédients et se mit à casser les œufs et mélanger le sucre. Pendant qu'il remuait avec vigueur la mixture, il détourna l'attention des elfes qui, méfiants, gardaient continuellement un œil sur lui :

Alachnÿ : Oh, regardez, encore ce maudit lutin qui vous espionne. N'auriez-vous pas envie de lui mettre un bon coup de pied au cul et le renvoyer dans ses quartiers ? Il ne vous énerve pas, vous, avec ses petits yeux de fouineurs ? Cette tête à claque mériterait une bonne leçon **Mes amis !**

Les elfes, qui détestaient encore plus ce morpion, fondirent sur lui comme la vérole sur le bas clergé, l'empoignèrent et commencèrent à le secouer sans ménagement. Pendant ce court laps de temps, il eut tout le loisir de dégrafer le collier de Matouba, se saisir d'une pincée de poudre contenue dans une poche cousue et saupoudrer la préparation en chantonnant :

Alachnÿ : Mandragore, Mandragore, quand y'a à plus y'en a encore !

Cette plante médicinale, narcotique, soporifique et hallucinogène, mélangée à l'un des ingrédients secret du magicien, avait pour effet…de réveiller les ardeurs. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire étaient qu'elles les éveillaient bougrement bien et fort longtemps !

Autant chez les sujets masculins, que féminins, ce puissant aphrodisiaque offrait plus qu'une parenthèse enchantée, elle était l'assurance d'accoster sur les terres des plaisirs et là, pas besoin de jeter l'ancre pour débarquer. La voie était royale…pas besoin de balisage.

Faënarion ne cessait de l'observer à la dérobée, lui trouvant un air suspect.

Satisfait de la dose intégrée dans sa recette, le magicien récupérait sa cuillère de bois et touillait alors que les elfes reprenaient déjà leur surveillance. La malice d'Alachnÿ dépassait la légendaire méfiance elfique.

Le bougre s'autorisa même une petite chanson de sa composition. Bien évidemment, les paroles étaient prononcées en une sorte de patois tout à fait incompréhensible pour les elfes et heureusement.

Paillarde, cette chanson aurait très certainement heurtée les oreilles bien chastes des ellons.

Après avoir confectionné des petites boules qu'il aplatit avec une attention toute particulière, il présenta fièrement ses galettes au cuistot :

Alachnÿ : Voici. Un peu de cuisson et votre roi et sa Dame entreront au paradis. Et par la grande porte encore. Oh, excusez-moi, un regain de poésie sans doute dû à la contemplation de ce magnifique astre lunaire.

Le chef observa ces pâtisseries et l'espace d'un instant fut tenter de les jeter à terre, voire sur le visage du magicien mais prudent, il les déposa sur les pierres brûlantes servant également à la cuisson du pain :

Alachnÿ : Pas plus de quelques minutes **Ami. ** Dès qu'elles seront dorées vous pourrez les disposer sur un plat et récolter les lauriers de la gloire. Cadeau de la maison, je vous offre toute les félicitations sur un plateau d'argent. Bien, je m'en vais rêvasser sous cette lune divinement propice à déclamer quelques poésies... Ah **Mes amis**, ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Et sous les regards aiguisés des elfes, il s'en fut tout guilleret.

Prince charmant, qui venait dans sa direction l'interpella :

Prince charmant : Que faisiez-vous avec les cuisiniers ?

Alachnÿ : De délicieux petits gâteaux qui devraient nous apporter une parenthèse enchantée.

Prince charmant : Ah oui ? Quelle idée charmante. Décidément, personne n'apprécie votre générosité. J'ai beau vanté votre mérite, mais ces olibrius n'attache guère d'intérêts à mes propos...rendez vous compte, quels sots !

Alachnÿ : Mais vous êtes un visionnaire Prince ! Enfin, mon ami, je connais moi, votre valeur. A mes yeux, vous les valez tous. Et encore je suis indulgent...

Prince Charmant : Cette parenthèse enchantée consiste en quoi au juste ?

Alachnÿ : Votre patience devrait bientôt être récompensée. D'ici quelques minutes, la vérité éclatera tel un feu d'artifice. Oh pour ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Ah, il y a comme ça, mon ami, des moments dans la vie qui valent leur pesant d'or.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? J'adore les surprises.

Alachnÿ : Dans ce cas, vous allez être servis.

Prince Charmant : D'autant que le roi paraissait terne ces deux derniers jours.

Alachnÿ : Je vous promets qu'il va briller de mille feux et encore j'en oublie. Il va donner de sa personne comme jamais. Ah ! Vous devriez m'embrasser !

Prince Charmant : Que vous êtes drôle. Je pense également que Sa Majesté a besoin d'une petite surprise. Il semble si attaché à Dame Olana. Curieux cette passion soudaine n'est-il pas ?

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, con et passion font compassion !

Prince charmant : Oh Oh Oh, mais voyons... Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Alachnÿ : Mais mon ami, qu'est-ce qui est raisonnable en ce monde dites-moi hum ? Rien. Rien ne pourras jamais l'être, foi de magicien, c'est bien pour cela que nous existons…

Prince Charmant : C'est tout de même, comment dirais-je, assez couillu comme avis !

Alachnÿ : Prince, il n'y a pas à dire, vous avez toujours le mot qui convient et celui-ci, croyez-le ou non, se trouve fort adapté à la situation.

Prince charmant : Con et passion ... Je n'en avais pas entendu d'aussi bonne depuis bien longtemps.

Alachnÿ Et je vous abreuverais souvent de perles de cet acabit.

Prince Charmant : Vous êtes vraiment un être à part !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils s'en furent en riant.

Les gâteaux quant à eux étaient à présent dorés à souhait. Faënarion les retira de la pierre.

Curieux, il les huma. L'odeur de la cannelle, embaumait l'air. En prenant soin de vérifier qu'aucun de ses congénères ne le surveillait, il se saisit de deux des gâteaux et les glissa dans sa poche.

Mic Mac, tout à sa mission d'espionnage, avait réussis à semer les elfes. Bien que fort rapides, aucun n'avait pu rivaliser avec cette petite crapule. Hors d'haleine, il finit sa course devant ses amis réunis autour du feu, occupés à discuter et à se détendre. Enfin plus pour très longtemps. Reprenant son souffle à grandes goulées, le lutin finit par cracher le morceau :

Mic Mac : Eh mes amis !

Opéca : Amis ? T'es en train d'rêver là.

Mic Mac : Ben si c'est ça, je ferme ma gueule et j'vous dis pas c'que j'viens d'voir du côté des cuisines, surtout qui m'ont pas ratés les elfions !

Prince Charmant : Un peu de politesse finirait-elle par vous apparaître telle une grâce divine ?

Mic Mac : Quèque y dit ? Il est torché ?

Amélie : Ahaha !

Opéca : C'est bien partit pour elle en tout cas !

Un rire parcourut l'assistance. Même Mic Mac y allait de son commentaire savoureux :

Mic Mac : Ca c'est pas nouveau.

Aliénor : Bon, vas-y Mic Mac, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

Mic Mac : L'aut' bonze à fait des galettes à la cannelle. Pour le roi et Olana qui disait.

Aliénor : De la pâtisserie ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui nous mijote encore ce vieux bouc ?

Nimïel : Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander tout simplement ?

Aliénor : Mon ami, tu n'a pas idée de ce qui peut se passer sous ce chapeau de sorcier…

Mic Mac : C'est pour ça qui l'porte toujours sur son crâne, pour pas qu'toute ses conneries s'envolent.

Chaperon Rose : Je sais moi ce que trame ce charmant Alachnÿ.

Opéca : Ah ouais ? T'as la science infuse maintenant ?

Chaperon Rose : Secrets de vieille routarde ma brune amie.

Opéca : Vieille, t'as bien raison…

Chaperon Rose : Inutile de m'attaquer sur ce terrain ma chère, tu n'y gagnerais qu'une énorme désillusion. Tu peux bien chercher l'usure du temps sur mes traits, tu n'y trouverais qu'un visage aussi lisse qu'un cul de singe !

Prince Charmant : Un brin de poésie se serait-il invité dans cette charmante conversation ?

Aliénor : Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Quant à toi Chaperon, dis-nous vite quelle catastrophe est sur le point de nous tomber dessus.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien pour votre gouverne, sachez que ces gâteaux à la cannelle ne sont ni plus ni moins…

Opéca : Alors tu craches l'morceau oui ou non !

Chaperon rose : Permet-moi de retenir encore quelques temps mon auditoire en haleine. Ceci dit c'est l'une de mes spécialités…retenir les ardeurs au point culminant…

Aliénor : Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Très bien. En fait ces galettes sont bourrées d'aphrodisiaque. Ce vieux pervers a déjà proposé ses services à pas mal de souverains fort désireux de prétendre à une gloire notoire dans notre monde.

Mic Mac : Ouais la frangine et y'a pas qu'eux !

Prince Charmant : Il est grand temps d'énumérer la liste…Après tout, il y a prescription non ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, bonne idée. J'ai des noms, et j'les aie monnayés cher.

Prince Charmant : Aucun de nous ne remettrais tes compétences en doute.

Sur ces entrefaites, tel un coup de tonnerre, Gabriel, ayant flairé un mauvais vent s'abattre en ces lieux jugea bon de remettre à chacun une mission d'importance.

Le ton de l'archange ne laissait la place à aucunes tergiversations :

Gabriel : Aucun nom ne sera évoqué en ce monde pas plus qu'ailleurs pauvres âmes lubriques. A présent, il faut agir dans l'urgence. Commencez par intercepter ces galettes fallacieuses.

Amélie : Quèqu'y dit ?

Opéca : Rien, rendors-toi la vieille. Sur c'coup là tes lumières sont pas trop utiles. Tu peux cuver peinarde.

Gabriel : Chaperon Rose, introduisez-vous auprès du roi et Olana…

Chaperon Rose : Quelle charmante idée ! J'y pensais depuis quelques temps…

Gabriel : Réflexion faite, accompagnez-là Nimïel.

Nimïel : C'est comme si c'était fait.

L'archange soupira complètement dépité. Même dans les situations de crise cette jeune femme ne perdait jamais une occasion de jouer sur les mots :

Aliénor : Chaperon, ce n'est pas le moment. Cours vite et empêche ces fichus gâteaux d'arriver en possession de Sa Majesté.

Chaperon Rose : J'y cours, j'y vole !

De sa démarche unique et fantasque, la belle se mit en quête de sa mission, suivit d'un Nimïel tout à la grâce d'admirer un aussi joli fessier en mouvement :

Gabriel : Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller vérifier qu'aucune de ces pâtisseries ne subsiste offerte à la tentation telle le fruit défendu…

Les yeux fermés, emportés par son emphase, l'archange souleva une paupière et se redressa, fier d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de son auditoire :

Opéca : Je m'en charge !

Prince Charmant : Et surtout, comme l'a très justement spécifié Gabriel, ne succombez point à la tentation. Nous connaissons tous ici votre détermination à damner le pion à votre rivale Chaperon Rose.

Opéca : J't'ai sonné toi ?

Prince Charmant : Comme toujours, je suis tombé juste.

Gabriel : Jack et Aliénor, si le sort devait tourner en notre défaveur, ce que je pressens malgré un optimisme chevillé au corps, faîtes ce qu'il faut pour contrer le mauvais sort s'abattant sur nous.

Aliénor : Ne vous inquiétez pas Gabriel. Rien de fâcheux ne se produira.

Mic Mac : Compte-la d'ssus et bois d'l'eau frangine.

Le lutin plaça son index entre ses lèvres, le sortit hors de sa bouche et le tendit au dessus de sa tête :

Mic Mac : Eh ! Je sens le vent tourner. Ca va ch…

Gabriel : Hors de ma vue la huitième plaie d'Egypte !

Le lutin recula effrayé par la voix de baryton de l'archange. Se faisant il chuchota à l'encontre d'une Amélie toute dent dehors :

Mic Mac : Quèque c'est Egypte ?

Pour toute réponse, la bonne femme haussa les épaules et émit un rire sonore :

Mic Mac : Eh ben elle était bonne la bibine qu'j'ai ramené on dirait…

Chacun mit un point d'honneur à exécuter sa mission…

Enfin, ne restait que Prince Charmant tout à fait satisfait de s'en être tiré à si bon compte :

Gabriel : Quant à vous !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin…Je ne suis l'auteur d'aucun fait notoire.

Gabriel : Aidez-moi à trouver la neuvième plaie d'Egypte et j'espère bien arrêter là le compteur. Au-delà, je rends les armes…

D'un pas vif et volontaire, l'archange commença sa migration vers des cieux orageux où grondait la tempête à venir.

Disposées avec goût sur un plateau d'argent, les précieuses pâtisseries furent posées sur la table à l'intérieur de la tente royale. Une attention toute particulière fut apportée à leur présentation.

Y mettre les formes était dans les cordes elfiques. Personne ne soupçonnait encore la teneur de ces pâtisseries ni ce qu'elles risquaient d'engendrer.

Olana, fort gourmande, s'approcha avec envie. C'était toujours ainsi que commençait les mauvaises actions, huma leur odeur et soudain emportée par un désir impérieux d'y goûter, s'empara d'un gâteau dans chaque main et entreprit de les dévorer.

Surpris par ce délice venu de nulle part, elle se resservit sans attendre et croqua goulûment dans ces délicieux sablés

ET LA ! LA !

Chaperon Rose et Nimïel, à bout de souffle, se présentait enfin aux abords de la tente royale. Oilïnn surprise de les trouver sur son chemin s'inclina rapidement devant eux :

Oilïnn : Puis-je vous être utile ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Chaperon Rose : Les preuves du délit.

N'y comprenant rien, la jeune elleth interrogea du regard cette curieuse humaine toujours survoltée et cet elfe au sourire ravageur :

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupinette…

Nimïel : Charmante damoiselle, votre loyauté me semble sans faille. Nous allons faire fi des convenances et parer au plus pressé voulez-vous ?

Sa main effleura la sienne, la saisit d'un geste ferme et la porta à ses lèvres. Un baise main et une brusque montée de rougeur plus tard, l'elfe beau parleur, planta un regard de braise dans les innocentes prunelles elfiques :

Nimïel : Charmante damoiselle, il ne sera pas dit que ce regard enchanteur ne fasse l'objet, en mon cœur, d'une tempête de sentiments dont je ne saurais réfréner l'ardeur. Aussi je requiers votre bienveillance, bonté et générosité. Je m'engage à respecter votre condition de jeune elleth absolument profane et garderais en moi cette profusion de sensations m'égarant sur des chemins pernicieux.

Complètement décontenancé, se posant mille et une questions, Oilïnn jeta un regard en direction de Chaperon, laquelle souriait. Elle chuchota à l'encontre de Nimïel :

Chaperon Rose : Alors on fait encore des siennes Nimïel ? Toi et ton charme ravageur…

Nimïel : Une question charmant petit être, a-t-on apporté au souverain des pâtisseries tantôt ?

Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une certaine convenance, Oilïnn retrouva le sourire :

Oilïnn : Oui. Votre ami magicien en a confectionné tout à l'heure. Leur odeur était à elle seule une véritable tentation.

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'avez pas goûté au fruit défendu au moins ?

Ce faisant, elle prit le menton de la jeune elleth entre ses doigts et s'approcha au plus près d'elle observant ses pupilles. Apparemment aucune perversion n'y faisait rage. Soulagée, elle soupira :

Chaperon Rose : Pouvez-vous m'introduire auprès de Sa Majesté choupinette ?

Nimïel jeta un regard en biais en direction de la jeune femme que ces mots enchanteurs, du moins pour elle, mettait en joie :

Nimïel : Je vous reconnais bien là ma mie.

Chaperon Rose : L'on ne saurait se refaire mon ami.

Oilïnn : Vous désirez parler au roi ?

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait.

Oilïnn : Je ne sais trop…

Chaperon Rose : C'est de la plus haute importance.

Oilïnn : Fort bien.

Nimïel s'inclina respectueusement :

Nimïel : Me permettrez-vous d'attendre la fin de cet entretien à vos côtés charmante elleth ?

Rougissante, Oilïnn approuva d'un signe de tête :

Oilïnn : J'ai des tâches dont je dois m'acquitter et…

Nimïel : Je vous y aiderais en tout bien tout honneur, Gente damoiselle.

Oilïnn : En ce cas.

Chaperon Rose glissa un dernier coup d'œil vers Nimïel avant de suivre Oilïnn.

Olana vira de couleur. Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de tout son être. Ses jambes, son ventre, son torse, son visage… Dans un second temps, elle ressentit des fourmillements aux extrémités, de la sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son cœur s'emballa.

Comme un spectacle pyrotechnique, il ne manquait qu'un signal pour lancer le début des festivités. Ce fut le tout petit rien, le léger « oh » s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Et là, pas besoin de chambellan pour annoncer les noms à particules...

Elle se colla littéralement contre le roi et le fixa avec une telle intensité… Un papier à cigarette aurait très difficilement pu être glissé entre eux.

Ce fut alors que le deuxième effet de la mandragore, merci Alachnÿ, se fit sentir.

Ses pensées furent inondées de pensées lubriques, à tel point qu'un joli camaïeu de rouges s'invita sans permission sur ses joues. Elle balbutia quelques mots.

Jetés au hasard, le roi eut le plus grand mal à les ordonner. Lorsque ce fut fait, il la dévisagea, tenta de se contenir, mais hélas, un rire aussi franc qu'inattendu s'invita sur ses traits.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit rire. Soudain, son roi lui apparaissait si détendu, si léger…Elle en oublia sa gêne et se jeta dans ses bras :

Olana : C'est la première fois que je vous vois rire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé…Vous êtes tel que je vous rêvais…

Encore en proie à son rire, Thranduil, lui caressa la joue :

Thranduil : Est-ce vrai ?

Ce fut le grand moment de l'introduction de Chaperon Rose. Oilïnn s'inclina respectueusement devant le souverain tout comme la gourgandine qui, soit dit en passant, balaya du regard les environs immédiat. LES précieuses galettes se trouvaient là, toutes proches, disposées sur leur plateau.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Chaperon comprit instantanément.

Olana semblait en proie à la plus profonde confusion. D'emblée elle prit la parole :

Chaperon Rose : Que votre précieuse Majesté me pardonne de troubler votre quiétude, mais Gabriel, le directeur de conscience de mon amie réclame sa présence, dès lors qu'il vous sera possible de la libérer de ses obligations bien entendu.

Olana se tourna vers son amie. Interposée entre le roi et Chaperon, cette dernière dissimulée au regard du souverain marmonna en articulant en silence deux mots qui mirent ses sens en alerte : galettes, Alachnÿ.

Cela suffit à la jeune femme pour effectuer la corrélation entre son malaise et les pâtisseries.

Feignant un acte de maladresse, elle renversa le plateau à terre tout en faisant preuve d'inattention en y posant les pieds dessus. Le roi l'observait surpris. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Olana, le feu aux joues, une où deux mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure, les lèvres rouges et pleines, les pupilles dilatées avait le souffle court.

L'intensité de son regard interpella le roi. N'y tenant plus, ses mains prirent en coupe le visage de la jeune femme, il était brûlant. Sa respiration sifflante. Ce fut comme si elle le suppliait.

Toujours aussi immobile, elle bloqua sa respiration, ouvrant de grands yeux, transpirant à grosses goûtes. Ses joues empourprées, trahirent sa gêne.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, Thranduil dû la rappeler à l'ordre :

Thranduil : Respirez Olana, respirez…Encore… voilà, c'est mieux.

Chaperon tenta une manœuvre d'approche :

Chaperon Rose : Que votre majesté ne s'inquiète point, mon amie souffre parfois de petits malaises dus à une nette propension à l'angoisse. Notre voyage sur ces terres fait parfois surgir d'anciennes inquiétudes. Me permettez-vous de la raccompagner Sire ?

Thranduil : Bien entendu. Prenez le repos nécessaire Gente dame.

Après une rapide révérence, les deux amies quittèrent la tente royale.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à la bonne appréciation du souverain que les précieuses galettes avaient été proposées. Tanarïon, curieux, en avait dissimulé deux dans ses poches. Dans ses pensées confuses, les paroles tournaient en boucle. Espionner les étrangers, comme le roi d'ailleurs, pour le compte de…comment s'appelait son nouveau maître ?

Comme un sursaut néfaste, une pensée furtive traversa son esprit. L'image de ses parents heureux à l'annonce du choix d'Ëlnar concernant leur fils, l'envahit brutalement, bientôt suivit d'une image sombre, contradictoire.

Un personnage hideux, à la fois magnifique et pourtant terriblement cruel…

Il y avait autant de sadisme en cet être que le grand Melkor et son lieutenant Sauron réunis.

Il remit les galettes dans sa poche.

Opéca, bien décidée à remplir sa mission avec une opiniâtreté démesurée, s'avançait. L'intendant ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, fait qu'elle regretta, mais un jeune elfe, du moins le pensait-elle, finissait de faire la vaisselle.

Bon sang, une envie impérieuse de goûter ces pâtisseries la submergea tout à coup. En restait-il ?

Il fallait faire parler le cuisinier et cela semblait dans ses cordes. Heureusement, à cette heure de la nuit, l'elfe était seul. La manœuvre serait plus facile. Opéca s'approcha, roulant des hanches, aguicheuse à souhait :

Opéca : Dis-moi mon bel elfe, j'ai une petite faim qui tenaille mon estomac et quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais sans doute y remédier.

Elfe : Il m'aurait été agréable de vous satisfaire, mais hélas, nous n'avons plus rien sinon quelques fruits...

Opéca : Je n'te parle pas de cela mais plutôt de douceurs. Il me semble que vous avez dû confectionner de délicieuses pâtisseries, ce soir non ?

Elfe : Hélas dame, elles ont été portées au roi et sa dame.

Opéca : Dis donc, tu me prends pour une dinde ? Moi je pense que tu en as peut-être encore une où deux sous le coude.

Le jeune elfe, décontenancé par la brusquerie de cette jeune femme, se mit à rougir tout en réfléchissant intensément :

Opéca : Ah je vois que j'ai fait mouche on dirait. Allez mon tout beau crache le morceau ! Quel âge as-tu mon mignon ? Tu sembles si innocent...

Elfe : Je n'ai que cent vingt ans Gente dame.

Opéca : Cent vingt ans ? Fichtre ! Je suppose que pour vous les elfes, c'est jeune.

Elfe : Oui Dame, j'ai tout juste l'âge de la majorité.

A ces mots, Opéca sentit son sang s'échauffer. Elle s'approcha et se colla contre l'elfe qui hoqueta :

Opéca : Alors comme ça tu débutes dans la cour des grands quoi ! Tout juste sorti de l'œuf, comme c'est mignon. Mais dis-moi, t'es-tu jamais servi de ton... ?

Empourpré comme une jeune vierge, l'elfe sursauta :

Opéca : Non ! Ne me dis pas ... Un petit puceau ! Mais c'est jour de gloire pour moi, enfin la roue tourne. Viens par ici mon joli petit lot, je vais te faire beaucoup de bien et crois-moi tu vas me donner tout ce que je te demande et même plus.

Et mettant sa menace à exécution, elle commença à lui faire son numéro de charme.

Pourquoi ne pas imiter cette petite péronnelle de Chaperon pensa-t-elle ? Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle minauda à la sauce Opéca, ce qui donnait un rendu un peu plus terne que l'original mais cela conviendrait tout de même pour ce qu'elle avait à lui soutirer.

Un petit soupir directement soufflé dans le creux de son oreille lui fit comprendre où résidait le point faible de ces êtres :

Opéca : Si tu es gentil avec moi, je te ferais décoller directement et crois-moi tu en redemanderas mais auparavant, où-as tu caché le où les pâtisseries que tu t'étais promis de goûter en solitaire ?

Elfe : Vous ne direz rien à personne ma Dame n'est ce pas ? Me le promettez-vous ?

Opéca : Ma Dame ? Oh qu'il est mignon, mais non, je ne dirais rien, juré craché, je garderais ma langue et elle ne servira qu'a te faire monter au paradis mon petit agneau, alors ?

Alors le jeune elfe, que le souffle chaud d'Opéca commençait à rendre fou, sortit de sa poche l'une des deux galettes qu'il avait réussi à détourner.

Opéca s'en saisit, l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

Elle la présenta à l'elfe :

Opéca : Comme je suis une bonne fille, je te laisse la priorité, alors tu vas la croquer mon jeune chaton et je te rejoins tout de suite après.

Si elle savait ! Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit la bouche de l'elfe, y glissa une partie de la galette, sauf que, le jeune ellon la croqua entièrement.

Opéca, folle de rage commença à l'empoigner pour lui démontrer sa façon de penser.

ET LA ! LA !

Le jeune elfe, se mit à trembler, rougir, haleter, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses mains devinrent des serres empoignant le corps d'Opéca avec fermeté…

Opéca : Ca y est ? On a la mayonnaise qui monte ?

Faënarion : …..

Trop heureuse de se moquer de cet impudent, la jeune femme riait de bon cœur :

Opéca : Ben alors ? On t'a mangé la langue ? Ceci dit j'men vais t'manger autre chose moi !

Tanarïon : Cavalier…Elfe noir…

Opéca : Allons bon ! Qu'est ce que tu baragouine encore ?

Tanarïon : Torture…

Opéca : Eh ben tu m'as l'air bien décalqué jeunot ! C'est la première fois qu'ca t'arrive hein ? Et on dit quoi ? Merci le genre humain ! N'aie crainte, t'es entre de bonnes mains mon petit chaton, laisse-moi faire et prépare-toi pour ton entrée dans le monde des adultes. A la hussarde mon bellâtre !

Cependant, la tournure que prirent les événements ne fut pas tout à fait celle espérée par la jeune femme.

Enhardis, l'elfe se crut investit d'un pouvoir dépassant sans doute ses compétences. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Ce qui, dans un premier temps, fut interprété pour une promesse de plaisir, vira à la séance de torture.

Pris d'une ardeur sans pareille, il se leva et renversa Opéca la planquant à terre à plat ventre.

Sortant d'on ne sait où un bout de corde elfique, il la ligota. La mandragore avait un effet dévastateur sur le tout jeune ellon. Les substances contenues dans le sablé intensifièrent le mal que l'on avait introduit dans son esprit. Son côté sombre prit le dessus sur ce qu'il restait de bonté et d'amour en cet être.

Ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. Au moment où elle allait hausser le ton, l'elfe lui administra une énorme claque qui lui fit heurter la tête contre le sol :

Opéca : Mais ça ne va pas ? Brute épaisse ! Dis-moi tu me sembles bien hardi pour un jeune puceau ... Ah, Tu me fais mal !

Encore étourdie, il devint incontrôlable. Bâillonnant la jeune femme, il s'exprima en un langage dur et complètement incompréhensible. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à de l'elfique.

Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur atroce sur son dos. L'elfe la lacérait avec une dague. Elle pleura, mais le bâillon étouffa ses cris. Tentant une dernière manœuvre, elle envoya un bon coup de pied dans les jambes de son attaquant mais ce dernier, bien décidé à lui en faire baver, lui asséna un autre coup sur la tête.

A demi inconsciente, elle crut venir sa dernière heure, lorsque la providence lui sauva la vie en la personne d'Aliénor.

Bien que ne possédant aucune arme, la guerrière savait se battre à main nue et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle envoya un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'elfe.

Poussant un grognement, il tourna son visage vers elle. Ebahie, Aliénor fixait l'individu. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gentil cuisinier rougissant. Ses yeux, d'un noir d'encre, reflétaient le mal absolu et ses muscles bandés semblaient bien trop saillants pour un si jeune elfe. La surprise passée, son regard fit le tour de la cuisine espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui viendrait en aide. Son seul recours fut une poêle, apparemment très épaisse et très lourde qui fit office de masse et calma cet être hideux quelques secondes le temps pour Aliénor de pousser un formidable cri :

Aliénor : **A la garde !**

Aussitôt, deux soldats accoururent. Ils eurent un instant d'hésitation car enfin il était des leurs. Ceci dit, l'être leur faisant face n'avait plus rien d'un elfe. Aussitôt, ils fondirent sur l'amas grognant à terre et le ceinturèrent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils tentèrent ! Sauf que leur adversaire, ne comptant pas se laisser faire, les envoya à terre.

Aliénor hurla comme une désespérée. L'elfe, vif comme un démon, il bondit sur ses pieds et prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste.

Aliénor : **A la garde ! A l'aide !**

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Des soldats surgissaient de toute part, épées au point. Tout ce qu'ils virent n'était que douleur et tristesse. Les deux elfes blessés au sol, hébétés, tentaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Aliénor tendit son doigt raide comme la justice de Salomon, en direction du nord :

Aliénor : Il est parti par là ! Filez-moi une arme, si j'avais eu une épée je l'aurais déjà trucidé, chose que vous avez ostensiblement omis de faire !

Elfe : C'est l'un des nôtres ! Jamais nous ne lui ôterons la vie.

Aliénor : Ah oui ? Préférez-vous que cela lui incombe ?

Piqués au vif, nos elfes voulurent démontrer à cette furie qu'ils leurs restaient un minimum de fierté et se mirent à chercher partout celui qui leur causait tant de soucis. Ils l'aperçurent courir au loin entre les tentes espérant échapper à leur regard elfique mais c'était mal les connaître.

Un elfe était en mesure de courir très vite lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Ces trois-là firent une démonstration tout à fait convaincante. Hélas, le fuyard avait déjà pris trop d'avance, faisant fondre comme neige au soleil leur espoir de le rattraper.

Mettant le plus de distance possible avec ses poursuivants, Faënarion finit par retrouver l'un des disciples de son maître et s'écroula hors d'haleine à ses pieds.

De toute sa hauteur, Bolg observa avec haine et dédain la chose vagissante peinant pour reprendre son souffle :

Bolg : Alors ? Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

Les yeux écarquillés, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres, l'elfe tendit la dernière galette qu'il avait sortit de sa poche. A moitié émiettée, elle resta quelques secondes dans sa main avant d'être littéralement pulvérisée par l'orque blanc :

Bolg : Crétin ! C'est tout ce que tu as à nous montrer ? Une misérable galette ? De quelle mission t'avait chargé l'autre ?

Tanarïon : Les…surveiller…

Bolg : Décidément, toi et les vôtres n'êtes bons qu'à servir de déjeuner aux charognards !

Furieux, Bolg prit une lente inspiration puis se tourna vers l'un de ses soldats :

Bolg : Tuez-le !

Orque : Mais… et l'autre ? Il va se mettre en rogne.

Bolg : Je me fiche de lui ! Tuez-le et partons !

Avec cruauté, l'un des orques s'approcha et enfonça sa dague en pleine poitrine, puis ils s'enfuirent.

Faënarion suffoqua, porta la main à sa blessure. Son cœur ralentissait, il avait mal. Une souffrance aigüe le contraignait à plisser ses paupières. Il ne pouvait même pas crier, ses poumons n'étaient plus en mesure de lui offrir la moindre chance d'appeler à l'aide. Il baissa les paupières et attendit…

Ce fut Aliénor et Jack qui le trouvèrent.

Ces deux guerriers savaient pister leurs ennemis comme jamais. Luthïen ne fut pas en reste et lui aussi mit toute l'ardeur qui convenait à cette recherche.

Immédiatement jack s'accroupit auprès de l'elfe et colla son oreille contre sa poitrine :

Jack : Il est encore en vie. Allez chercher du secours !

Il comprima la blessure de l'ellon dont la respiration devint sifflante :

Jack : Grouillez les mecs, y va clamsser !

L'archange et Prince Charmant, non loin de là, se précipitaient vers Jack. Hélas pour Prince, la vue du sang s'échappant de la blessure eut un effet dévastateur. Posant son mouchoir contre son nez, le gentilhomme commença par avoir un haut le cœur avant de s'évanouir et tomber face contre terre.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'agenouiller près du blessé.

Soudain, son visage afficha un air grave. Il souleva une paupière de l'ellon.

Quelque chose l'intriguait visiblement. Jack et Aliénor s'interrogèrent du regard. Apparemment, aucun des deux ne put renseigner l'autre.

Enfin, Gabriel s'exprima :

Gabriel : Laissez-moi quelques secondes !

Aliénor : Pardon ?

Gabriel : Vous m'avez bien compris Aliénor.

Cette dernière, surprise, s'écarta un rien mécontente :

Gabriel : Levez votre main Jack.

Jack : Y va pisser l'sang, il en a déjà perdu…

Gabriel : **J'ai dit levez votre main !**

Jack : Eh, ça va ! Ok c'est bon !

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent :

Aliénor : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Jack : J'en sais foutre rien mais j'aime pas ça.

Gabriel dû faire vite, le temps était compté. Lui seul était en mesure de sauver ce qui subsistait de bon chez cet être corrompu. Déjà au loin, Ishtâk accourait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'enfin tous s'approchèrent, Gabriel soutenait la tête de Tanarïon. La blessure ne coulait plus, la respiration n'était plus sifflante, néanmoins, elle nécessitait des soins urgents.

Immédiatement le mage du roi prit les choses en mains et examina le blessé.

Aliénor et Jack fixaient l'archange intensément. Ce dernier, visage impassible, remuait à peine les lèvres. Que disait-il ?

Alors que les elfes déposaient sur un grand linge le corps de leur ami en vue de son transport, Ishtâk posait sa main sur le bras de Gabriel :

Ishtâk : C'est une chance que vous soyez arrivé à temps…

L'archange approuva d'un signe de tête.

Aliénor, bras croisés, attendait Gabriel de pied ferme. Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur disciplinant sa chevelure. Puis il haussa un sourcil en s'adressant à elle :

Gabriel : Hum, vous avez une question à me soumettre Aliénor ?

Jack : Ouais, moi j'en ai une ! Il va s'en sortir ?

Gabriel : Il n'est pas encore arrivé au bout de son chemin Jack.

Jack : Cette façon de répondre par des métaphores…

Secouant sa tête, le mercenaire enrageait. Gabriel, lorsqu'il le désirait, savait parfaitement noyer le poisson :

Gabriel _: Velle est posse_. (Vouloir c'est pouvoir.)

Jack : Alors si en plus y'a d'la parlotte en latin…

Maugréant, Jack reprit le chemin du camp.

Aliénor : Parfois la seule volonté ne suffit plus Gabriel. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tous ces mystères ?

Gabriel : Croyez-le ou non Aliénor, je ne souhaite que votre bien. Vous épargner tous, tel est mon rôle.

Aliénor : Vous n'en direz pas plus n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel : Allons chercher ce magicien farceur. J'ai grande hâte de lui mettre la main dessus.

Pour une raison imprécise, Alachnÿ semblait avoir disparu de la surface de ce monde.

Du moins, pour cette nuit….


	13. Chapter 13 Laurelindorinan Pays des fleu

**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui signe la fin du voyage des personnages pour le royaume de la Lothlorien.

Je tiens à préciser, à nouveau que la psychologie des personnages de Tolkien a été modifiée. Cependant, elle reste dans le convenable et le respect. Je leur accorde plus de libertés, c'est tout.

Je répondrais à mes fans désormais dans l'espace reviews.

Merci.

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Laurelindorinan,_**

******_Pays des Fleurs de Rêve _**

Une aube claire éveillait le monde de la Terre du Milieu. La rosée du matin offrait à la nature la plus belle des parures.

A ce tableau idyllique, venait s'ajouter une fausse note…Opéca. Ses vociférations s'entendaient déjà de bon matin et pour beaucoup sa gouaille était inadéquate avec ce moment de paix qu'offre un début de journée, alors que tout est encore neuf et pur.

On l'avait longuement soigné et étendue sur une couche à plat ventre. Malgré tout, elle maudissait à peu près tout le monde.

Amélie essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais la belle ne cessait de cracher son venin :

Opéca : Tout çà c'est la faute à c'te pouillasse de Chaperon.

Amélie : Pougne ! C'est t'y pas d'sa faute. Comment qu'elle aurait pu deviner c'qui s'cachait sous ce p'tit cuistot ?

Opéca : Mais si elle arrêtait aussi d'm'échauffer les sangs avec ses histoires de coucheries, j'aurais pas fait la bêtise de sauter sur le premier pignouf qui passait à ma portée.

Lüthien, qui entre temps avait ôté son armure, entreprit d'apporter un peu de réconfort à l'infortunée demoiselle. Il s'approcha d'Opéca et l'embrassa, ce qui la ragaillardie ostensiblement :

Lüthien : Ceci est ma façon de vous dire merci. Vous nous avez aidés à démasquer un espion.

Puis l'embrassant une deuxième fois :

Lüthien : Et cela, pour avoir contribué à sauver la vie de ce jeune ellon vouée à un tourment éternel. Grâce à vous, il vivra…

C'est une Opéca toute ragaillardie qui se redressa sur ses coudes :

Opéca : Cà c'est un langage qui me plaît Capitaine. Si l'envie te venait de goûter à une belle brune, je suis partante, parce que l'autre dinde de pouf, t'en feras voir de toutes les couleurs ! Moi, j'ai d'autres talents qu'elle n'a pas.

Lüthien : Mais, voici que vous excitez ma curiosité Gente dame. Surtout, évitez d'en souffler mot à votre amie. Cela pourrait la contrarier.

Opéca : Oh mais tu peux être **certain** que je saurais tenir ma langue.

Le capitaine eut comme un gros doute. Il s'attendait déjà à une réplique fulgurante de la part de Chaperon rose. Au fond, il était curieux de connaitre la réaction de sa proie. Donner du fil à retordre à cette jeune femme aussi impétueuse que malicieuse, était son seul objectif.

Finalement, Opéca venait de rendre un fier service à l'armée de Thranduil.

Sans elle, cet ellon convertit au Mal, aurait déjoué la confiance des siens et sans doute révélé des informations utiles à l'ennemi.

Accompagnée de cette pensée réconfortante, la belle brune en oublia sa colère et prit place dans un palanquin que l'on avait préparé à son intention. Confectionné sur le dos de l'élan Ronda, qui signifiait fidèle, elle pourrait ainsi voyager à son aise.

Ce dernier, ravi de supporter pareil charge, l'accepta bien plus facilement que la vieille bique de l'autre jour. L'on sentait chez cette bête comme un empressement à satisfaire sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Chaperon Rose à qui l'on venait de conter les hauts faits d'Opéca, arrivait d'un pas décidé afin de lui tirer les vers du nez et, fallait-il le préciser, la titiller quelque peu. Elle la trouva une alanguie sur une couche se faisant prodiguer des soins. Son assaillant ne l'avait pas raté et quelques centimètres de peau manquaient à présent sur son dos.

Les elfes se révélaient être d'excellents soigneurs, aussi ne souffrait-elle pratiquement plus. Chaperon rose ne manqua pas de lui décocher une petite pointe bien aiguisée :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ? On a perdu un peu de son cuir ? Quelle idée aussi d'aller fricoter avec le premier venu !

Opéca : Que veux-tu ma chère amie, il y en a qui sont sur terre pour faire du vent et d'autres pour effectuer des actes héroïques. Je suis de celle-ci.

Chaperon Rose : Si pour toi un acte héroïque, c'est se donner au premier péquenaud venu, alors oui tu es bien une héroïne.

Opéca : Tiens à propos d'**acte héroïque**, (et elle insista bien sur ces termes) en voici un autre qu'il me plaît assez de te narrer, pour parler avec emphase.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien dis-moi, cela te fais de l'effet de côtoyer des elfes !

Opéca : Oui, surtout un certain capitaine.

Chaperon Rose : **Pardon ?**

Opéca : Je te parlais d'acte héroïque, et bien **Ton** charmant capitaine m'a roulé, tout à l'heure, deux pelles monstrueuses ! Une pour me remercier d'avoir mit à jour un traître et l'autre ...

Déjà, Chaperon Rose filait comme l'éclair :

Opéca : L'autre parce que je le vaux bien. Ahahahahah !

Elle ne trottinait plus, elle courait à présent !

Les narines frémissantes de colère, la respiration saccadée, le souffle court, l'œil noir, enfin du moins celui qui restait valide, parce que l'autre virait déjà en un joli camaïeu de mauve, suite à sa bagarre avec Opéca.

Elle entra sous la tente du capitaine comme une furie. Lüthien parlait avec trois de ses soldats et fut interrompus par une tornade blonde rugissante. Pas surpris pour un sous, il laissa la belle vider son sac :

Chaperon Rose : Alors comme ça tu me ridiculises en roulant deux patins à cette borgnasse d'Opéca ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu penses que je vais supporter pareil affront sans protester ? J'en ai assez de tes sales manières, tu n'es qu'un ...qu'un...

Elle prit une coupe de vin qui traînait sur la table et lui jeta au visage. Bien entendu, Lüthien esquiva le coup.

Lüthien : Cà y est as-tu fini ? Nous avons à parler mes soldats et moi.

Chaperon Rose : Goujat !

Lüthien : Bon je te fais raccompagner où préfères-tu sortir par toi même ?

Chaperon Rose : Me renverrais-tu comme une vulgaire servante ?

Luthïen : Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai à parler à mes soldats et là, tu nous déranges.

Chaperon Rose : Je te dérange ? Tu as bien dit, je te dérange ? Tu te crois sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter pour te donner ainsi autant d'importance ? Canard boiteux, peigne cul, pouilleux !

Luthïen : Cesse donc ces enfantillages petite capricieuse. Je te conseille de réviser un peu tes bonnes manières, tu perturbes mes soldats.

Olana : Ah oui ? Tes soldats seraient certainement ravis d'apprendre combien la petite baguette magique dont tu te glorifie aurait quelques lacunes. C'est ballot non ?

La belle venait de toucher un point sensible. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux précieux attributs du capitaine ! Furieux, il se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux devinrent des fentes sous l'effet de la colère :

Luthïen : Vas-tu te taire ?

Chaperon Rose : Que pourrait-t-on bien contenter avec un tel matériel ?

Luthïen : C'est assez Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Vous a-t-il narré l'art et la manière dont j'ai tenu sa…vie en main l'espace de quelques secondes, et combien j'aurais pu le faire basculer dans un handicap dont il aurait eu le plus grand mal à se remettre ?

Les yeux de Chaperon brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil.

Il sentait bien qu'elle réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair cherchant à l'enfoncer d'avantage.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Posée contre son coffre, l'épée du capitaine était exposée à sa vue et semblait lui susurrer _"viens me chercher, viens me chercher..."._ Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre furie pour se jeter dessus. Luthïen avait bien suivit son regard, mais avec une micro seconde de décalage, de sorte qu'il ne put la stopper dans son élan.

Avec une rage toute contenue, elle s'en empara, la posa à terre et tenta vainement de la tordre, la briser, on ne savait trop au juste.

Seule sa colère était belle à voir, de cela, son capitaine en était certain.

A cet instant, il aurait bien laissé parler cet instinct primaire profondément enfoui en lui, qu'elle seule savait éveiller. Ce que ne savait pas notre gourgandine, c'était que les armes elfiques étaient redoutablement solides. Rien ne pouvait l'abîmer, la déformer voire la briser.

Pendant que Chaperon s'essoufflait comme une démente à essayer d'en découdre avec cette fichue arme, Luthïen, les bras croisés riait en secouant ses cheveux noirs.

Luthïen : Mets-y plus d'ardeurs voyons ! Aurais-tu présumé de tes forces ? Allez, montre nous donc de quoi est capable une humaine en colère. Voyez soldats et prenez-en de la graine. Peut être faudrait-t-il l'enrôler dans nos rangs ? Ahahahh !

Chaperon Rose lâcha l'épée et se jeta sur son capitaine poing serrés. Elle réussit à lui décocher un bon coup de poing qui stoppa net le rire du capitaine. Ce fut à ses soldats de sourire...

Profitant d'un moment d'égarement, elle empoigna les fameux bijoux de famille de Luthïen et les tint fermement dans sa main :

Chaperon Rose : Tu as tout intérêt à t'excuser et devant tes pignoufs encore, où tu peux dire adieu à ton précieux appendice.

D'une rapidité fulgurante, il lui décocha un croche pied la déstabilisant et la faisant chuter. Là, il s'assit sur elle lui maintenant fermement les poignets.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de le contrer, elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en tentant de le charmer.

Il était évident que l'elfe ne tomberait pas dans un tel piège…

Pourtant, il fut tenté.

La sentir ainsi, à sa merci, lui procurait une évidente satisfaction. Le triomphe se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Connectés, leurs regards ne semblaient plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Il finit par se relever et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en empara et approchant ses lèvres le mordit.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur ses traits, bientôt suivit par un éclat de rire franc :

Luthïen : J'aurais dû me douter de cette attaque fourbe bien spécifique à ton impudence !

Chaperon Rose : Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux. C'est une promesse.

Luthïen : _Vous venez d'assister à une belle leçon sur la nature humaine. Sachez éviter ce genre d'obstacles. Ceci dit…je ne serais pas en mesure de blâmer quiconque succomberait à d'aussi jolis yeux._

Chaperon Rose : Que leur as-tu dit ? Malandrin !

Soudain, était venu le temps de régler cette affaire en toute intimité :

Luthïen : Qu'il est temps de se dire toutes nos vérités. Soldats, veuillez nous laisser. Dame Chaperon Rose va me livrer ses griefs d'une façon fort déplaisante au vu de l'orage grondant dans ses yeux. Cette affaire ne peut rester en souffrance.

Ils mirent tout de même quelques secondes pour réagir. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un spectacle exceptionnel sous leurs yeux, les bandits voulaient en profiter un maximum ! Enfin, à regret, était-t-il indispensable de le préciser, ils finirent par sortir, mais vraiment en traînant le pas ...

Lüthien souriait d'un air lubrique :

Le capitaine : Cà t'a excité de mettre ces pauvres soldats au supplice hein dis-moi ?

Chaperon rose continuait à le fixer de ses prunelles brûlantes :

Lüthien : Tu n'as jamais été aussi délurée. Bon sang mais de quel bois es-tu faites ? Tu arriverais à faire bander une armée d'orques.

Chaperon ouvrit de grands yeux. Un tel langage chez un elfe la laissait pantoise. Toutefois, ces mots doux et tout à fait inattendus, la comblèrent d'aise. Enfin, il ouvrit grand ses bras, l'invitant à venir vers lui :

Capitaine : Allez ma belle, venge-toi ! Venge-toi du vilain capitaine qui à oser te défier.

Contre toute attente, elle le toisa, dans un premier temps avant de s'approcher, effleurer ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et …s'enfuir, laissant au capitaine un goût d'inachevé.

Les elfes, très attentionnés au bien être des végétaux, refusaient obstinément de couper des branchages. Abattre un arbre était pour eux une hérésie.

Il fallait donc se baisser et récupérer le bois mort pour subvenir aux besoins du campement. Mic Mac fut chargé de cette délicate tâche. De toute façon, les elfes avec leur intelligence innée, avaient décrété une bonne fois pour toute que ce petit insecte rampant avait la bonne hauteur pour effectuer ce travail.

Mic Mac enrageait, mais tous appréciaient l'idée.

Le magicien, décidément en très grande forme, ne manquait jamais d'admirer le spectacle avant d'aller petit déjeuner :

Alachnÿ : Ah ! Quelle magnifique journée.

Gabriel : Tout à fait. Une belle journée qui pourrait commencer par un éclaircissement concernant une bien étrange affaire.

Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Et laquelle je vous prie ?

Gabriel : Votre ton me déplaît fortement Monsieur le magicien... Qu'avez-vous fait au roi et Olana ?

Alachnÿ : Moi ?

Jack : T'as plutôt intérêt à cracher l'morceau. On aimerait bien comprendre.

Alachnÿ : Eh bien c'est tout à fait compréhensible, sauf que je n'ai pas envie de cracher quoi que ce soit. Disons que je me suis rendu la monnaie de ma pièce avec quelques intérêts voilà tout. Ceci dit, c'est une bien belle surprise que ces deux fougueux amants ont dû apprécier à sa juste valeur, car enfin, il faudrait être fou pour refuser mes galettes bourrées d'aphrodisiaque !

Gabriel : Pardon ? Par tous les Saints, seriez-vous devenu fou ?

Alachnÿ : Que nenni. Moi et ma cervelle nous portons à merveille.

Mic Mac : Ouais, ça reste à prouver vieux bouc !

Aliénor : Dommage Alachnÿ, nous avons déjoué votre plan !

Jack : Le plan ?

Aliénor : Ah non ! Tu ne vas recommencer Jack !

Jack : J'y peux rien ma belle.

Alachnÿ : Ainsi vous avez déjoué mon plan ?

Jack : Le plan quoi !

Aliénor, dans un accès de fureur, sortit sa lame et par la même occasion sa tête des mauvais jours :

Aliénor : Le premier qui me contredis…

Alachnÿ : La petite dame est fortement courroucée dirait-on !

Gabriel : Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible non ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait ! Ceci dit, n'était-elle point brillante mon idée ? Hum ? N'est-ce pas Matouba ?

Matouba : Grrouahh !

Et une petite sauterelle de plus dans le ventre du matou :

Gabriel : Votre immaturité n'a d'égale que votre bêtise.

Alachnÿ : Mais **je ne vous permets pas !**

Chaperon Rose : Il t'en reste dit ?

Opéca : T'en as pas besoin l'excitée de service...

Amélie : Calme toi Opéca, ou c'est t'y qu'ça va encore dégénérer ...

Nimïel : Vous êtes tous bien agités du carafon mes amis. Ceci dit, j'aurais bien souhaité goûter à ces galettes. Êtes-vous certain magicien, de ne pas vouloir à nouveau pâtisser une nouvelle fournée ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle serait appréciée.

Alachnÿ : Je le pourrais fort bien, afin de plonger ce convoi dans un chaos infernal. Une copulation générale, voici qui serait tentant non ?

Nimïel : Vous m'êtes tous vraiment si sympathiques...Vivre ce voyage dans ce monde me ravit à tel point qu'il m'aurait été difficile d'en faire l'impasse.

L'archange, une main sur le front, son bras tendu, l'index levé :

Gabriel : Cela ne durera pas je vous le promets. Je sens gronder le vent de la révolte.

Prince Charmant : Dites-moi, le roi ne va pas nous mettre aux fers, où quelque chose dans ce genre là au moins ?

Jack : Et l'autre qui s'fait du mouron pour sa tronche ! Non mais mec, pense un peu aux autres merde.

Prince charmant : Mais j'anticipe Jack. Si je n'étais pas là pour penser...

Opéca : On s'porterait mieux pignouf !

Mic mac : Ah miséroïdes. L'aut' empaffé va nous en faire baver...

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le roi a d'autres chats à fouetter ...et peut-être pas que des chats finalement...

Amélie : Arrête donc ma fifille !

Gabriel : Oui, Chaperon, veuillez cesser, je vous prie, ces insinuations calomnieuses.

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin, serait-je donc la seule ici à être lucide ? Seriez-vous aveugles pauvres bougres que vous êtes.

Prince Charmant : En voilà des manières...

Chaperon Rose : Oh, Prince, je ne parlais pas pour vous. Vous êtes déjà, une exception à la règle, une erreur monumentale de la nature...

Prince Charmant : Ca alors ! Mais qui vous permet ?

Chaperon Rose : Moi, Prince et moi toute seule. Enfin, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai détruit, et ce d'une façon héroïque, les preuves à conviction.

Jack : Cette histoire va tourner en eau de boudin.

Aliénor : Je ne vois qu'un moyen d'arranger tout ça...

Mic mac : Ouais, tuons ce maudit chat et cette pourriture de magicien, ce sera déjà un bon début.

Alachnÿ : Mais encore faudrait-t-il que tu en ais les moyens misérable vers de terre.

Nimïel riait à en pleurer :

Nimïel : Vous êtes véritablement devenus de vrais amis pour moi, savez-vous cela ?

Aliénor : C'est fort gentil à toi, mais un conseil l'ami, ne t'emballe pas trop.

Nimïel : J'y penserais.

Aliénor : Montrons-nous sous notre meilleur jour, faisons profil bas, soyons d'une politesse exemplaire et tâchons de nous faire un peu oublier…

Tout le monde s'observa en silence un sourire en coin :

Gabriel : Aliénor, s'il vous plaît de croire aux miracles, je ne briserais point vos espérances !

Chaperon Rose : Comme toujours mon Gabinou, tout ce qui franchit la barrière de tes lèvres est parole d'Evangile.

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? N'ai-je pas émise une vérité criante ? Celle-ci est tout à fait vérifiable.

Amélie : Ma fifille, pour une fois c'est t'y qu't'as muselé l'pou qui voulait sauter sur le dos du clébard.

Nimïel : Quelles sont donc ces paroles ? Un code secret peut être ?

Opéca : Ca mon ami, c'est la seconde parole divine de notre belle famille de dingues !

Chacun affichait un bien agréable sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la cohésion dont faisait preuve cette petite communauté forçait l'admiration.

Gabriel : Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous tiens à l'œil Monsieur le magicien et j'aime autant vous dire que je ne vous lâcherais pas.

Jack s'approcha d'Aliénor et lui murmura :

Jack : Quelle ambiance ! Gabriel surveille Alachnÿ, Mic Mac espionne Gabriel et l'autre tordu de magicos, le cuistot qui piste le roi…un vrai nid de scorpions.

Aliénor : Tu as raison, je me demande quelle est la prochaine emmerde qui va nous tomber dessus ?

Jack : Aliénor, j'adore ta façon d'entrevoir notre avenir. Princesse, tu dépasses mes espérances !

Aliénor lui adressa un franc sourire en même temps qu'un clin d'œil.

Des ordres furent donnés, les derniers préparatifs exécutés, il était temps de se mettre en route. Olana monta son cheval le feu aux joues. Les galettes d'Alachnÿ, n'avaient pas fini de la chambouler, c'est pourquoi, elle préféra chevaucher légèrement à l'écart de ses amis prétextant vouloir un peu de temps pour elle. A dire vrai, il lui fallait tout simplement s'éloigner de cet objet de tentation qui lui faisait monter la fièvre au corps. Elle mit donc ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à la tournure que prenait les événements. De biens sombres pensées s'invitèrent alors dans son esprit torturé. De temps à autre, un long soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Aliénor, inquiète pour son amie, confia la lourde tâche à Amélie de la surveiller.

Bien entendu, tous finirent par être au courant de l'affaire. Amélie ignorait tout de la signification du mot confidentiel !

Ainsi, une bonne partie de la matinée se déroula dans le calme. Chaperon Rose babillait comme elle savait si bien le faire, tout en étant, de temps à autre, interrompue par les attaques verbales d'une Opéca toujours au sommet de sa forme bien que distante de quelques mètres.

Le roi chevauchait aux côtés de son fils. Un peu en retrait, Tauriel observait son Seigneur à la dérobée. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le palais de Mirkwood, il changeait ostensiblement.

Il était clair que cet attachement pour cette femme n'entrait pas dans la normalité.

Rien n'était ordinaire. Etait-ce une intrigante, où une banale séductrice ? Aveuglée par sa colère elle choisit d'emblée la première solution, en se promettant de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle trouverait bien.

Imaginait-elle seulement combien le roi aimait cette femme depuis des temps immémoriaux ? Avant même qu'elle ne naisse, le cœur de Sa Majesté battait déjà pour elle.

La jalousie était une bien vilaine compagne enserrant son cœur de griffes empoisonnées. Quand il lui aurait fallut un peu de sagesse, elle n'avait que de la rancœur !

Sa jeunesse parlait pour elle…

Le temps, un moment éclaircit, vira à nouveau à la pluie. Nous étions pourtant à la fin du printemps mais curieusement, la saison chaude tardait à se mettre en place. Les arbres s'étaient bien parés de leur feuillage épais, mais il manquait la profonde couleur verte dont raffolait le prince Légolas. Les feuilles, contrairement à son patronyme n'offrait pas encore la luminescence de cette nuance.

La proximité du mal tapis dans la forêt de Mirkwood, semblait s'étendre bien au delà des ruines de Dol Guldur. Autrefois, il était si plaisant de se rendre au royaume de la Lothlorien...

Ishtâk se promit de parler à son ami Mithrandir. La nature se rappelait à lui et lançait sans doute un avertissement.

Les gouttes d'eau, étrangement froides, s'insinuaient partout, faisant frissonner les voyageurs.

Le long convoi continuait paisiblement sa route aux sons des sabots frappant les pierres de la plaine.

Olana, la tête vide, laissait son esprit à la dérive.

Le roi avait tenu conseil avec ses soldats afin de décider du chemin le plus sûr pour parvenir au royaume de la Lothlorien. Il fut donc ordonner de bifurquer par le sud là où le terrain dégagé, permettrait de mieux parer toute autre attaque, si tel devait être le cas.

Légolas, tracassé par les derniers événements s'en ouvrit à son père :

_Légolas : Ada, les orques s'enhardissent…Ils nous pistent, nous traquent …Que cherchent-ils ?_

_Thranduil : Ion nin, bien des choses sont devenus étranges ces derniers temps. As-tu interrogé Faenarïon ?_

_Légolas : Oui ada. Aucun souvenir ne s'éveille à lui. La seule pensée à son esprit est la dernière soirée où il devait retrouver ses amis. Depuis, il affirme avoir perdu la mémoire._

_Thranduil : Comment un tel événement a-t-il pu se produire ?_

_Légolas : Ada ?_

_Thranduil : Oui Légolas..._

_Légolas : Je dois vous entretenir d'un sujet délicat ..._

_Thranduil : Je t'écoute ion nin._

_Légolas : Il s'agit de Dame Olana...Je sais combien vous paraissez attaché à cette jeune femme..._

_Thranduil : Non Légolas, tu ne sais rien la concernant !_

_Légolas : Pardonnez mon insistance ada, mais il commence à courir des bruits sur votre relation...Tauriel elle même..._

_Thranduil : Mon fils, ma lumière, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde, mais ne porte aucun jugement sur ton père pas plus que sur sa vie. Certains événements échappent à ta connaissance, assez pour te permettre de faire fi de ces colportages. Quand à Tauriel, je m'engage à avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle !_

_Légolas : Ne soyez pas trop dur ..._

_Thranduil : La fermeté reste la clef de voûte de mon règne ion nin. Ton grand père en à été le meilleur exemple pour moi._

Le père prit la main de son fils. Par ce geste, le rappel de son amour prenait tout son sens. Cependant, le prince Légolas pensait, lui, que la légendaire sévérité de son père, ne s'appliquait pas forcément à tout le monde. Du moins, pas à cette humaine.

Ils parcoururent un long chemin pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, alors que la pluie s'était mue en un crachin fort désagréable.

Chaperon rose et Amélie trottinaient aux côtés du palanquin où avaient été placé Olana et Opéca. Blessée, celle dernière ne pouvait se tenir sur son âne, aussi les deux jeunes femmes purent cancaner comme deux jeunes filles, tandis qu'Aliénor ayant obtenu un destrier digne de son rang, chevauchait aux côtés du capitaine le distrayant de quelques anecdotes de ses combats.

Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de la guerrière et ne manquait pas de louer son courage.

Aliénor, ressentait énormément de sympathie pour cet elfe si différent :

Aliénor : Sais-tu combien tu aurais été une cible de choix pour moi si tu ne t'étais pas entiché de cette petite écervelée de Chaperon Rose ?

Lüthien : Elle est tout sauf écervelée.

Aliénor : Je constate que tu n'es pas insensible à ses arguments.

Lüthien : Sans vouloir trahir la confiance qui vous unie, est-t-elle aussi délurée qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire ?

Aliénor : Pour ta gouverne, sache que tu n'as pas encore tout vu avec elle. Attends-toi encore à de belles surprises. Elle finira par te faire mordre la poussière.

Lüthien : Je serais bien aise de voir cela.

Aliénor : Ne ris pas trop fort, la belle à plus d'un tour dans son sac. Si l'envie te prenais d'épancher ton cœur, je suis de celle-là.

Lüthien : C'est une proposition qu'il me plaît de garder en mémoire.

Aliénor : Les amis sont là pour ça.

Le capitaine se mit à rire tandis qu'elle éperonnait sa monture pour rejoindre Jack. Pensant aux elfines délicates et leur retenue exemplaire, il se dit que finalement, un peu de rudesse n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Thranduil, que ce temps gris rendait taciturne, laissait son âme vagabonder lorsque soudain son attention fut attirée par un fait particulier. Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut un son qui autrefois le mettait en émoi. Son épouse Neryëlle chantait fort bien et souvent. De longs chants elfiques narrant un fait héroïque, la naissance des étoiles où plus simplement l'amour, sentiment universel.

Le roi Oropher adorait l'écouter, tout comme lui.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu pareille voix. Celle-ci était fluide, limpide comme un ruisseau s'écoulant à travers une prairie. Les notes s'égrenaient avec douceur, accédant à des aigus surprenant.

Il éperonna sa monture et se laissa guider par ces intonations, comprenant que cela provenait du palanquin. Son cheval se mit à la hauteur de Ronda et le roi s'emplit de ce chant comme l'on s'emplit d'amour et de sagesse.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que cette voix, tel un enchantement, l'imprégnait de toute part. Par tous les valar, cette femme est bénie des dieux pour posséder pareil trésor dans sa gorge, pensa t'il.

Bientôt, les soldats eux aussi se laissèrent bercer par ce chant qui semblait porteur d'un sortilège. Ce fut comme un ensorcellement.

Lorsque le chant cessa, le roi souleva le voile du palanquin sourit à Olana, lui prit la main et déposa le plus précieux des baisers. Celui d'un roi conquis !

Thranduil : Dame Olana, vous nous avez charmés ! Quel était donc ce chant ?

Olana : Un air d'opéra votre majesté.

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce donc ?

Olana : Eh bien c'est une œuvre dramatique. Pour simplifier, une histoire mise en musique dont les paroles sont chantées. Prince Charmant pourrait vous en parler sans fin. Il adore assister à ce genre de spectacle, de plus à travers nos voyages, nous avons eu le plaisir de connaître beaucoup de grands compositeurs.

Thranduil : C'était un chant magnifique ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Olana : « _Le charme des fleurs_ » votre majesté, tiré de l'opéra « _La rose rouge_ ».

Thranduil : Je n'ai pas entendu toutes les paroles...

Olana : Souhaitez-vous que je les soumettent à votre appréciation Sire ?

Thranduil : J'aimerais beaucoup en effet.

Olana : Eh bien voici le refrain. Cette partie du chant revient par deux fois :

« _Sous la voûte étoilée,_

_Où la rose rouge_

_A la poésie s'assemble_

_Sur les berges en fleurs,_

_Souriant au matin_

_Viens, marchons ensemble._

_Lentement, au fil de l'eau chantante_

_Suivons son doux courant_

_Dans l'onde frémissante_

_D'une main caressante_

_Viens, allons sur ses rivages_

_Où la source sage _

_Fais chanter les oiseaux. »_

Thranduil : Cette poésie nous à touché Dame Olana, autant que votre voix. Nous promettez-vous de renouveler cette prouesse ?

Olana : Autant de fois qu'il plaira à votre majesté.

Thranduil : Voyez par vous-même Dame Olana, les cieux se sont ouverts pour vous entendre...

C'était vrai, les nuages se dispersaient enfin, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil venait de faire apparaître ...un arc en ciel !

Le regard que lui adressa le souverain valait à lui seul tous les trésors de son royaume. Celui que lui renvoya Olana valait bien l'amour d'un roi.

Opéca, rendu muette par une telle démonstration, se contenta d'admirer le roi et ce fut bien suffisant !

Thranduil : Nous allons très bientôt arriver aux abords du royaume de la Lothlorien. Nous l'appelons également "_Pays des fleurs de_ _rêve_", c'est dire si votre chant a été l'annonciateur de sa venue. Nous vous en décrirons toutes les beautés et vous conterons un peu de son histoire si vous le souhaitez.

Olana : Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Votre majesté.

Thranduil : Fort bien. Luthïen viendra vous chercher.

Olana : Merci.

Le chant d'Olana en avait bouleversé plus d'un ! Gabriel, les paupières closes encore sous l'emprise de ce charme laissa échapper sa pensée :

Gabriel : Cette enfant est un séraphin !

Jack : Quoi ?

Gabriel : Oh Jack, quand vous déciderez-vous à vous imprégner un peu des Saintes Ecritures ? Pour votre gouverne, sachez que Séraphin signifie chaleur et lumière. Ils sont enflammés de l'amour du Très Haut et leur but est la purification et la dissipation des ténèbres...Voyez cet arc en ciel divin ! Cette petite est La Lumière parmi les ténèbres, La voix.

Jack : Euh, dîtes Gabriel, vous en faites pas un peu trop là ?

Gabriel : ** Ne m'interrompez pas lorsque la parole doit être énoncée ! **Bon sang, cela m'indispose au plus haut point ! Il n'y à qu'un infidèle comme vous pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Jack : Eh oh, faut pas monter sur vos grands chevaux !

Gabriel : Je monte là où il me plaît de monter, et si je dois accéder jusqu'aux aigus pour faire entrer dans votre esprit un peu de piété, je m'en octroie le pouvoir. Que cela soit dit et entendu !

Prince Charmant : Eh bien mon ami, vous l'avez salement mouché celui-ci.

Jack : Toi, tu ferais bien de la fermer !

Prince Charmant : Une fois de plus je me demande pourquoi je prends la parole...

Jack : Pour nous faire ch…, rien de plus...

Gabriel : Cessez donc ce langage inadéquat avec la splendeur que je m'apprête à vous offrir...Olana, mon enfant, souhaiteriez-vous, je vous prie, m'accompagner à chanter un psaume ? Fortissimo cela va de soi, nous nous devons d'imprégner correctement cet esprit quelque peu égaré !

Olana : Je commence Gabriel ...

Débuta alors un duo des plus surprenant. C'est que notre archange en mettait une ardeur peu commune à chanter ! Jack, lançait des œillades vers Aliénor, qui pour toute réponse haussait les épaules d'un geste de dépit.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Gabriel remercia Olana avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable :

Gabriel : Je suis celui qui est avec toi et qui veille sur toi ! Quant à vous Jack, malgré vos manières un peu rustres, je veux bien, dans un élan de bonté caractéristique à ma mansuétude légendaire, veiller également sur votre pauvre âme et m'engage à pourvoir à une certaine ascension de vos aptitudes dans le seul but d'une rédemption salutaire !

Prince Charmant : Je suis littéralement bouleversé. Oh ! Que de splendeurs chez un être tel que vous...Je suis prêt à mourir après cela... Enfin, ceci dit peut être pas tout de suite.

Jack : Euh...Ouais, j'ai pas tout compris mais j'te fais confiance mon pote.

Gabriel : Pote ? Par tous les saints...Je renonce !

Alors que le soleil faisait une percée magnifique annonçant que la pluie n'imposerait plus sa suprématie, le convoi stoppa.

La dernière pause déjeuner offrirait pour beaucoup l'occasion de se parer convenablement. La _Lothlorien_ était un royaume très apprécié des elfes sylvains. Les noldo, savaient impressionner les leurs par leurs chants, poésies et manières raffinées.

C'était aussi l'opportunité d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur pour ces elfes vivant en vase clos.

Ëlnar avait, une fois de plus, tout prévu. Le repas était simple mais délicieux. Les derniers fruits, emportés pour le voyage, furent servis accompagnés de lembas auquel on avait rajouté du miel.

Opéca, toujours en admiration devant l'Intendant, souhaitait proposer son aide. Cependant, elle gênait plus le travail de l'ellon. Pour ne pas la froisser, il lui demanda de verser, à l'aide d'une louche, le vin des tonnelets dans des brocs plus adaptés pour les petites quantités. Toute attentionnée à son travail, la belle brune y mettait une ardeur peu commune.

Malgré les pansements visibles sur son dos, elle ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Ëlnar émis une réserve sur son état de santé, que la belle chassa d'un revers de main :

Ëlnar : Vous devriez prendre du repos. Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

Opéca : Et comment tu crois qu'j' gagnais ma croûte dans mon monde ? J' turbinais sans faire ma chochotte moi !

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux. Ces derniers temps, en compagnie de cette belle brune, il avait souvent tendance à les ouvrir bien grands. Non qu'il n'y voyait guère, mais plutôt pour tenter d'assimiler, puis comprendre ce qui pouvait bien sortir de cette délicate bouche.

Opéca : Attends, j'te traduis. Par chez moi, si tu veux avoir de quoi remplir ton assiette, t'as plutôt intérêt à travailler et gagner ta croûte.

Ëlnar : Croûte ?

Opéca : Pèse, beurre, oseille, talbins, picaillon….de l'argent quoi !

Ëlnar : Votre vocabulaire est étonnant Gente dame, et fort imagé également.

Opéca : Eh oui, c'est comme ça qu'j'ai appris à causer. J'me suis enfuie d'chez mes vioques toute jeune et j'ai poussé sauvagement…

Elle secoua sa tête :

Opéca : Ah, j'en ai fais chier du poivre à ces deux là !

Suite à cette avalanche de mots fleuris, l'intendant, occupé à se désaltérer après avoir travaillé d'arrache pieds, recracha instantanément son verre de vin. Opéca lui administra une tape dans le dos :

Opéca : Eh, fais gaffe ! Va pas clamser, on m'accuserait de t'avoir fait passer l'arme à gauche.

L'elfe s'épongea le front et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans cet amas de mots :

Ëlnar : Evitez ce terrible mot vi…

Opéca : Vioques ?

Ëlnar : Voilà. Dites plutôt parents et puis oubliez ce langage qui ne sied pas à une aussi jolie jeune fille.

Opéca : Jolie jeune fille ? Qu'est ce que t'es gentil toi. Jamais on m'a causé comme ça. De toute façon, avec moi on parlait pas, on s'allongeait…

Ëlnar : Votre vie à du être d'une rudesse effroyable.

Opéca : Bah, tu sais, on s'habitue à tout.

Ëlnar : Promettez-moi, Opéca de faire des efforts quand à votre parler. L'attitude, la diction viendront plus tard. Je vous apprendrais.

Opéca : Pourquoi tu f'rais ça ?

Ëlnar : Pour être le premier à apprécier celle qui bientôt s'exprimera avec la distinction d'une personne bien née.

Un petit sourire en coin, la jeune femme l'observa attentivement :

Opéca : Et tu crois que j'y arriverais ?

Ëlnar : Bien entendu. Et nous commencerons par utiliser le vous je vous prie.

Opéca : Mince alors, comme les princes et princesses ?

Ëlnar : Comme il se doit jeune fille, comme il se doit.

Le regard perdu dans ses rêves de grandeur, la belle n'en finissait plus de sourire :

Opéca : Quand j'saurais bien parler, j'enfoncerais le bec de c'te pouille de Chaperon Rose.

Ëlnar **: Opéca !** Lorsque je saurais m'exprimer convenablement, je m'en vanterais auprès de mon amie Chaperon Rose.

Opéca : Voilà, tout pareil, sauf amie. Faut pas charrier quand même !

L'ellon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…

Avant de reprendre la route pour la dernière fois, certains prirent le temps de se reposer.

Il était une autre personne désireuse de s'assoupir quelque peu sous les frondaisons des arbres. Notre magicien, fort satisfait du remue ménage que ses galettes avaient provoqué, s'étendit à son tour sur l'herbe tendre. Matouba, son chat, en profita pour faire un somme lui aussi. Allongé sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, ce curieux chat marmonnait en dormant.

Un baragouinage des plus truculents s'échappait de sa gueule. Il fallait l'entendre...Cela ressemblait à des borborygmes tout à fait surprenants. Alachnÿ s'endormit bien vite. Lui aussi avait un défaut, parmi tant d'autres… il ronflait...

Rien de bien surprenant, mais ses ronflements s'apparentaient au bruit d'une tronçonneuse.

Mic Mac, toujours à une connerie prêt, avait suivit ce tandem et profita qu'ils s'étaient endormis, pour s'approcher d'eux.

Vérifiant que les deux compères étaient bien dans les bras de Morphée, il contempla ce charmant tableau. Matouba, commençait son monologue :

Matouba : Aaaaoiiifffrrrrgrr...

L'autre bonze qui ronflait...Parfait, se dit il et sans plus attendre, il se hissa sur une branche basse et entreprit d'escalader le tronc de l'arbre. Parvenu à une certaine hauteur, il sortit de la poche de son caleçon, une poignée de glands.

L'arbre en question en regorgeait, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un énorme chêne.

Il pencha la tête en avant, étudia, calcula, les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Apparemment ses estimations se concluaient par une certitude : l'angle de tir était parfait !

Il attendit que les deux compères ouvrent la bouche de concert, pour larguer ses munitions. Aidés de la force gravitationnelle, les glands se logèrent directement au fond de la gorge obstruant la trachée des deux pauvres bougres.

Aussitôt, Alachnÿ, s'éveilla, suffoquant, les yeux exorbités, cherchant vainement la goulée d'air libératrice ! Mais le lutin, malin, en avait tant envoyé, qu'ils restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Aliénor, qui venait de se soulager, fut attirée par cette agitation. Elle comprit bien vite qu'Alachnÿ et son chat étaient en fâcheuse posture et entreprit, à l'aide d'une bonne tape dans le dos d'expulser les corps étrangers de sa gorge. Il en cracha un puis deux, et vomit son repas dans la foulée.

Quand au chat, ce ne fut pas la même affaire. Elle l'attrapa vigoureusement par les pattes, lui mit la tête en bas, et le secoua comme un prunier. Il finit, lui aussi, par cracher les glands et le poil tout hérissé, les yeux hagards et la bave aux lèvres, se roula dans l'herbe de colère.

Aliénor leva la tête vers le sommet du chêne et aperçut le lutin lui faisant signe de se taire. Peine perdu, Alachnÿ l'avait déjà repéré !

Alachnÿ : Maudit lutin, je vais t'émasculer, et te vider comme un poulet ! Descend un peu sale fouineur !

Ses cris attirèrent l'attention de Gabriel, qui en grandes enjambés s'approchait de cette scène :

Gabriel : Que se passe-t-il encore ? Qu'as-tu fais stupide gnome ?

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi ! Je me promenais...

Alachnÿ : Tu te promenais à l'intérieur des arbres ? Sale macaque !

Mic Mac : J'ai rien lancé, y sont tombés tout seul, juré crrrr...

Là dessus, il balança un crachat qui faillit atteindre le sommet du crâne de Gabriel :

Gabriel: Descend de là immédiatement !

Mic Mac : Non ! L'aut'bonze va m'tuer !

Alachnÿ : Tiens, tu as deviné ?

Aliénor : Descend !

Mic Mac : M'en fous, je resterais sur ma branche.

Il fallut toute la détermination d'Aliénor et de Gabriel pour empêcher le magicien de grimper sur l'arbre. Il y avait déjà assez d'agitation comme cela, il ne fallait pas risquer un accident supplémentaire. Elle décida d'aller le chercher elle même.

Avec la souplesse d'un félin, elle finit par l'attraper. Il se plaça directement sur ses épaules et ne voulut plus en bouger. Après quelques minutes de conciliabules, elle finit par calmer tout ce joli petit monde et proposa au magicien de choisir une punition correcte qu'elle s'engageait à voir administrer.

Ce qui fut décidé, arrangea tout le monde, du moins en apparence puisqu'il était évident, que le magicien se vengerait tôt où tard de cette infamie !

Avec une certaine détermination, le lutin fut emprisonné dans une caisse grillagée prévue au départ pour le transport des légumes, à laquelle on rajouta une planche de bois afin d'en fermer l'accès.

Téméraire, Mic Mac y entra fier, ses deux bras tendus et terminés par deux formidables doigts d'honneur, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le crâne de la part d'Alachnÿ.

Ce dernier avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Olana, souffrant de bouffées de chaleur dues au contenu des galettes d'Alachnÿ, n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son déjeuner. Il y avait un charmant petit coin tranquille sous un arbre, où elle s'étendit. Elle se laissa bercer par le mouvement des branches ondulant sous la brise. Il faisait doux, ses paupières se baissèrent tout naturellement.

Enfin soulagée grâce à une légère brise, elle se laissa aller à la flânerie.

Curieusement, un chatouillis sur le bras, comme le déplacement d'un insecte, l'indisposa. Sa main frotta son bras et elle sentit une main caresser sa peau.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes lui arrachant un soupir.

Soulevant les paupières, le roi la contemplait intensément. Un souffle brûlant s'échappait de ses lèvres tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Thranduil, le regard gourmand, lui souriait avec douceur.

Alanguie, elle mit un temps avant de se redresser. Il s'assit chassant un insecte ayant l'impudence de voler trop près de son visage.

Thranduil : Pardonnez-moi _melwa_ (adorable) Olana.

Olana : Vous disiez ?

Thranduil : N'ai-je point troublé votre quiétude ?

Olana : Pas du tout Majesté.

Il remarqua les rougeurs sur son visage, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court…

Malgré tous ses efforts, c'était un fait, cette humaine était le feu sous la glace. Un sourire s'invita sur ses traits :

Thranduil : Je suis venu vous chercher. Nous allons reprendre la route.

Olana : Oh ! Fort bien. Je vous suis.

Thranduil : Mon baiser ne vous à point indisposer j'espère ?

L'empressement avec lequel elle répondit le fit sourire à nouveau.

Olana : Oh non, non !

En son for intérieur, il adorait l'ardeur dont elle faisait preuve. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cependant, son attitude avait quelque peu changé depuis la veille.

Elle semblait comme…habité d'un désir inhabituel.

Ses gestes gauches, la trahissait.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, le roi s'emparait de sa main et déposait à l'intérieur de son poignet un doux baiser. Un petit hoquet s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Amusé, Thranduil la fixa intensément :

Thranduil : Êtes-vous certaine que tout va bien Olana ?

Olana : Oui Majesté.

Elle gardait obstinément les yeux à terre :

Thranduil : Vous me dissimulez quelque chose Gente dame.

Olana : Je vous assure que non…

Thranduil : Regardez-moi Ola…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, se jetant dans ses bras dans un élan passionné :

Olana : Embrassez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Thranduil : Et il en sera fait selon votre désir _mintë loki min_ (mon petit dragon).

Olana : Pardon ?

Scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser ardent, le souverain répondit à sa requête.

A bout de souffle, elle tenta de reprendre contenance et suivit le roi, qui déjà, avait retrouvé sa prestance et marchait fier et droit.

Comme promis, le roi invita la jeune femme à voyager à ses côtés. Ce fut une véritable torture pour elle. La tentation se trouvait si près…

Au loin, à l'arrière, Amélie, avec sa délicatesse coutumière, agrémenta son commentaire d'un mouvement de tête :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas, la p'tiote qui devait éviter d'se coller à son beau mâle…C'est raté. La pauv'fille va dégouliner d'partout.

Aliénor et Chaperon Rose s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de s'esclaffer :

Chaperon Rose : Amélie, comme toujours, ta prose est un plaisir sans fin.

Alachnÿ : Et l'on dit quoi ? Merci grand magicien source de tant de bienfaits sur cette Terre !

Prince Charmant : Oh, comme vous êtes drôle !

Jack : C'est mon pied au c… qui va être drôle.

Alachnÿ : Vous n'avez définitivement pas le sens de l'humour.

Se rapprochant ostensiblement du groupe de tête dont faisait partie le roi et la jeune femme, tous remarquèrent la ferveur avec laquelle le souverain observa Olana alors qu'il s'était tu brusquement.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent d'une façon si intense que le magicien ne put s'empêcher de donner un avis tout à fait personnel sur ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux :

Alachnÿ : Personne n'a l'intention de s'allumer une bonne pipe j'espère ? Parce que je dirais qu'il existe un fort pourcentage d'embrasement immédiat, dans un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres...au bas mot !

Jack et Aliénor furent pris d'un irrésistible fou rire, suivit bien vite par le reste de la troupe.

Hélas, ce n'était pas drôle pour la jeune femme, mais il fallait bien avouer que la situation était plutôt cocasse.

Devant eux, apparut enfin la forêt de la _Lothlorien_. Un écrin de verdure parsemée d'or s'offrait à leurs regards appréciateurs.

Son nom, _Lorien,_ venait du même nom que les jardins du vala _Irmo_ sur les terres de _Valinor_, alors que le préfixe _Loth_ signifiait fleur en _Sindarin._

A l'est des _Monts Brumeux_, au delà des portes de _Khazad-Dùm_, royaumes des nains, ce domaine enchanteur se situait dans la _forêt d'Or_.

Sur les hautes branches des _mellyrn_, arbres aux feuilles dorées et à l'écorce argentée, les plus hauts et les plus beaux arbres de la terre du Milieu, les elfes de la _Lothlorien_ , où plus communément appelés _Galadhrim_, (peuple des arbres), construisaient leurs habitats sur des plate-formes. Appelés telain où flets, ces endroits particulièrement élevés, permettaient, le soir venu, d'admirer beaucoup plus aisément la naissance des étoiles phénomènes sans cesse loués par ces êtres doués d'un sentiment de contemplation extrême.

Ce symbole de l'esthétisme elfique, offrait aux personnes qui y vivaient ainsi qu'aux visiteurs, un espace « hors du temps ».

_Laurelindorinan_, ou « _Vallée de l'or chantant_ »…

Cette dénomination s'expliquait par la couleur or des feuilles des _mellyrn._ Ces arbres, s'apparentant à des hêtres, possédaient un feuillage particulier.

Ces derniers, perdaient leurs magnifiques parures au printemps, au moment où les nouvelles pousses chassaient les derniers vestiges des branches.

Au cœur même de cette forêt vivait le seigneur Céléborn et son épouse Dame Galadriel. Cependant, leur palais demeurait soustrait aux regards. Pour pénétrer dans ce royaume, il fallait y être invité et introduis par la garde royale. La véritable beauté de ces lieux savait se mériter à qui avait au cœur assez de noblesse pour l'admirer.

Le jour déclinait dans un camaïeu d'ocres et de rouges offrant un superbe aperçu de ce royaume. Une légère brise agitait les branches souples des saules pleureurs poussant sur les rives d'une petite rivière. Partout régnait un sentiment de paix profonde d'où les seuls chants des oiseaux venaient troubler ce calme.

Olana et Opéca, admirait cette forêt avec beaucoup d'attention. Qu'une telle nature puisse s'offrir à leurs yeux les dépassaient, tout simplement.

Le convoi se remit en route. Le roi prit place en tête du cortège rejoint par son fils Légolas.

Ils franchirent les premières frondaisons avant de se trouver entourés de gardes la main sur le cœur, en un signe de respect. Tous s'inclinèrent avant que les premières paroles ne fussent énoncées par Haldir, le capitaine de la garde personnelle des souverains de la _Lothlorien_ :

Haldir : _Mae govanen Seigneur Thranduil, Prince Légolas ! Laïta lye (soyez bénis) !_

_Thranduil : Nous vous en remercions. _

_Haldir : Vous êtes attendus chez Le seigneur Céléborn et Dame Galadriel. Vos gens sont les bienvenus aux abords de notre forêt. Nous nous tenons à votre entière disposition afin d'adoucir votre installation._

_Thranduil : Faites part à nos hôtes combien nous apprécions leurs efforts à nous satisfaire et vous prions de venir nous chercher lorsque nous aurons donné nos recommandations à nos gens._

_Haldir : Il en sera fait selon votre désir Majesté Thranduil !_

La délégation se retira avec respect tandis que la capitaine Luthïen, s'approchait du roi :

Thranduil : _Etablissez le campement près des frondaisons de ces arbres, et veillez à ce que nos invités soient convenablement traités. Toutefois, ordonnez-leur de tenir leur place et de ne point s'aventurer plus que nécessaire aux limites fixés par vos soins. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas, pénétrer plus avant dans le domaine des seigneurs de la Lothlorien !_

_Luthïen : Soyez rassuré, Sire, je m'y engage personnellement !_

_Thranduil : Hantalë (merci) Luthïen._

Le roi posa pied à terre et confia son cheval au palefrenier.

Luthïen, s'approchait d'Aliénor laquelle n'était pas mécontente d'être enfin arrivée.

Aliénor : Où sommes-nous Capitaine ?

Capitaine : Nous nous trouvons sur le territoire de Dame Galadriel et du seigneur Céléborn.

Amélie : Ah, et c'est t'y des parents au roi ?

Capitaine : Ce sont des elfes de haute lignée. Celle des Noldor et voici leur royaume, la forêt de la Lothlorien. C'est un endroit enchanteur où la vie s'écoule de façon si paisible.

Effectivement, tout semblait si calme, si serein :

Aliénor : Attention l'ami, cette tranquillité pourrait fort bien être entachée rapidement avec les énergumènes que tu trimballes avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Capitaine : Oh mais rassure toi Aliénor, le roi est prévoyant, il ne se risquera pas à compromettre pareil équilibre. Le royaume se trouve au cœur de la forêt et rare sont les intrus qui sont autorisés à y pénétrer. Aliénor, un bon conseil : le plus grand respect vous est requis à toi et tes amis. Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir t'acquitter de cette tâche, tiens les éloignés. Il serait fâcheux de risquer un incident.

Aliénor : Rassure-toi, je vais les briefer.

Capitaine : Pardon ?

Aliénor : C'est un terme militaire que m'a appris Jack. Autrement dit, je vais les mettre au parfum si tu préfères.

Il l'a gratifia d'un sourire auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil. Ce fut le moment choisi par Chaperon rose pour se présenter à son capitaine et son regard devint soupçonneux lorsqu'elle intercepta le fameux clin d'œil. Lüthien s'en rendit compte et au lieu de clarifier la situation, il préféra laisser l'imagination galopante de Chaperon faire son petit bout de chemin. Elle le toisa avec arrogance et se promit de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

Chacun descendit de sa monture et se mit à vaquer à ses occupations.

Opéca descendait à son tour du palanquin et ne cessait d'admirer le roi au loin ...

Opéca : Elle a quand même une chance pas possible Olana de s'envoyer cette splendeur !

Prince charmant : Cessez donc de rêver ma mie, il ne sera jamais à vous.

Opéca : Eh ben si c'était pour me sortir pareille connerie, tu pouvais bien rester là où tu étais, mie !

Prince charmant : Eh voilà, il suffit que j'ouvre la bouche et je me fais incendier...

Jack : Je vais finir par t'appeler Loki.

Prince charmant : Pourquoi donc ?

Jack : Loki le roi d'la connerie ! Après tout tu monterais en grade... penses ...un roi ! Ahhahahah

Vexé comme un pou, il s'éloigna d'un air hautain.

Olana, quant à elle, se dirigeait vers Oilïnn chargée de l'intendance :

Olana : Dites-moi, je vous prie, y a t'il une rivière où un point d'eau où je puis me rafraîchir ?

Oilïnn : Dame Olana, tout à été prévu pour votre bien être. Le temps de vous préparer un bain, et je me présenterais à vous afin de satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs, sur ordre du roi.

Olana : Oh, je ne souhaite pas vous occasionner plus de travail que nécessaire.

Oilïnn : Ce sont mes tâches Gente dame, de plus, je dois obéissance à mon Seigneur.

Olana : Bien sûr. La volonté de Sa Majesté doit être satisfaite.

Son regard d'une intensité grandissante éblouit l'elfe. Elle paraissait vraiment éprise de son roi.

Elle entreprit de se promener un peu afin de détendre ses muscles ankylosés.

Se perdant dans les hautes herbes, elle suivit le bruit de l'eau qui parvenait maintenant à ses oreilles. Là, une rivière s'écoulait paisiblement. Le murmure de ses eaux lui chantait un air doux et reposant. Elle s'assit sur ce tapis végétal et contempla la lumière déclinant sur l'horizon.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Tout près, il lui semblait entendre des vagissements de…bébé. Se redressant, elle se laissa guider vers la source des sons.

A quelques mètres d'elle, une mère portait dans ses bras un nourrisson. L'enfant hurlait désespérément sa colère. Elle tentait de calmer ses pleurs. Maladroits, ses gestes imprécis peinaient à satisfaire son désir de bien faire. Toute occupée à tenir un linge d'une main, l'autre ne pouvait lâcher le bébé…

Spontanément, Olana proposa son aide :

Olana : Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

Un temps surprise, l'elfine finit par accepter. Ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de cette femme n'avait rien avoir avec ce qui se racontait ici et là. Elle semblait uniquement désireuse de lui tendre la main et ce sans aucune arrière pensée.

Elle adressa un superbe sourire à Olana :

Elfine : Elle serait la bienvenue en effet. Merci.

Olana : Ce n'est rien.

Elle lui tendit l'enfant.

Du moment où ses bras enveloppèrent le nouveau né, Olana se déconnecta du monde. Plus rien ne l'atteignit.

Elle se trouvait juste en un lieu dont elle ne connaissait strictement rien, hormis la violence latente la poursuivant sans relâche. La vue de ce petit être la propulsa des années en arrière.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'enfant, souffla un air chaud sur son petit nez. Il sembla réagir à cette caresse du souffle et se calma. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent. Involontairement, les bras se firent plus protecteurs, plus doux, plus enveloppants.

Elle huma son parfum et ses paupières se baissèrent. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le chant d'une berceuse s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La mélodie calma tout à fait le bébé qui, les yeux grands ouvert, fixait Olana.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent, elles aussi, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler sa volonté de les retenir. Ce fait ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit…

Seul ce petit corps chaud apportait à la jeune femme le réconfort dont son âme était privée depuis si longtemps.

Des images se superposèrent sur ce visage pur et innocent…celui d'un nouveau-né exsangue, à la peau bleuie, dont les dernières forces pour se battre s'étaient envolées avec l'amour de sa mère.

La souffrance, si longtemps enfouie, refit surface. Dure, cruelle, impitoyable…

Cette terrible douleur qui ne devait jamais la quitter.

Son ventre lui fit mal, son cœur sembla ralentir, son souffle devint périlleux.

Il n'y aurait jamais de répits pour cette douleur. Elle la suivrait à chacun de ses pas…

Cette pensée la fit souffrir comme une épine plantée en plein cœur.

Mic Mac, occupé à explorer les environs, l'aperçut. Ses longues oreilles pointues s'affaissèrent et son regard s'attrista. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. On lui avait confié, en nuance, un drame dont Olana avait été victime. Un drame de femme, avait spécifié Amélie.

Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin mais son instinct lui soufflait que cet événement devait l'avoir profondément meurtrie.

La jeune elfine, après avoir préparé ses linges et le savon afin de toiletter l'enfant s'approcha tout doucement d'Olana. Elle aussi pressentait une grande douleur dans les gestes précautionneux de cette femme.

Le lutin mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne point s'exprimer. Lui seul parlerait.  
Elle avait déjà compris et lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Durant cet échange, Olana continuait à bercer l'enfant, caressant du bout de son nez le fin duvet de ses cheveux. Ses délicates petites oreilles affinées la faisaient sourire. Les deux rivières que formaient ses larmes ne trouvèrent aucun obstacle pour les freiner. Il fallait qu'elles s'écoulent…

Son bras gauche soutenait le bébé tandis que le droit ne cessait d'effleurer, caresser, câliner, ce petit être.

N'y tenant plus, le lutin s'approcha lentement. Sa main entra en contact avec celle d'Olana.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme cligna des yeux reprenant pied dans la réalité. Il resserra son emprise. Elle lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse.

Il répondit à cette marque d'affection en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil, puis il lui parla avec une douceur qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue :

Mic Mac : Allez viens frangine…

Olana : Oui.

Mic Mac : J't'aime bien tu sais.

Elle lui adressa un bien pauvre sourire. Le seul qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir…

Tout en l'encourageant à le suivre, il fit un signe à la mère, l'enjoignant à reprendre son bébé des bras d'Olana.

L'elfine posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Un regard fut suffisant pour se comprendre et s'apprécier.

Le bébé, lui, s'était endormi.

Ce fait attendrit sa mère. Elle le serra contre son sein et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Olana suivit Mic Mac, docilement, comme elle suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours le chemin de sa souffrance.

Celui qui se présenterait à elle quelquefois. Tortueux et pénible…

Au loin, Thranduil venait d'assister à toute la scène. Il baissa la tête bouleversé.

Ses pensées concernant les humains changeaient imperceptiblement au fil des jours, comme cette femme le lui faisait constater dans cette pénible démonstration.

Le lutin finit par lui lâcher la main. A présent, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de contenance et désirait rester près de la rivière. Il y avait une petite anse naturelle tapissée d'une herbe épaisse. Ses souliers la faisaient souffrir. La semelle abîmée par endroit, frottait sur ses orteils, lui occasionnant des blessures.

Elle les ôta et relevant sa robe, les trempa dans l'eau.

Cette eau délicieusement fraîche calma le feu de ses blessures. Les yeux fermés, elle apprécia ce moment de grâce.

Ses pensées se perdaient encore dans l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre.

Derrière elle, Thranduil n'osait l'interrompre. Cependant, sa vue éveilla en lui une douce envie de la rejoindre. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, se tint juste derrière elle et l'enlaça de ses bras puissant. Sans même se retourner, elle su que c'était lui. Elle inclina sa tête contre son torse et ses mains se posèrent sur celles de son roi :

Olana : Vos mains sont brûlantes mon Seigneur !

Thranduil : Elles brûlent d'impatience de vous tenir contre moi Olana.

Olana : Comme cette pensée est douce.

Thranduil : Vous concernant, elles ne seront jamais autres…

Olana : Sire, aurais-je de votre part, la faveur d'un baiser ?

Thranduil : Cela je le puis ma dame.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou. Un long soupir douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge.

Thranduil resserra son étreinte. Il lui semblait qu'il ne la tiendrait jamais assez près de son cœur. Comment lui prouver cet amour qui était sien ?

Son souffle chaud se perdit dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Il n'existait aucune parole, à ses yeux, susceptible de calmer une telle douleur. Seuls ces gestes empreints d'amour et de tendresse à la fois lui offrirait peut-être un certain soulagement.

Elle resta ainsi, tout contre lui, sans bouger, sans parler…

Il se contenta de la bercer tendrement.

Et cela lui suffit.

Bien souvent, dans ces moments de forte intensité, le désir prenait le dessus sans être forcément invité.

C'est ce qui se produisit pour elle. D'un élan spontané, elle se tourna vers lui, le considéra avec une vive attention avant de se jeter fougueusement contre lui. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de son roi et s'unirent en un baiser brutal et douloureux à la fois.

Comme il était difficile de ne pas en demander plus. Fallait-il que son éducation se rappelle à elle, quant elle aurait souhaité donner libre court à son désir sauvage ?

C'est avec une volonté exemplaire, qu'elle réussit enfin à se détacher de lui.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de deux joyaux bleus, aussi brillants que la ferveur habitant son cœur. Tant d'admiration faisait basculer son cœur dans une douce langueur.

Olana : Accepteriez-vous une danse Mon Seigneur ?

Thranduil : Danser ? Ici ?

Olana : Pas une danse de la cour…mais l'une qui se pratique dans le monde de Jack. Les deux corps sont collés l'un contre l'autre et évoluent avec intensité. S'il vous plaît Sire, faites-moi plaisir.

Thranduil : Je ne peux rien refuser à ces yeux là !

Soulagée, Olana lui fournit les explications nécessaires. Elle leva ses bras à hauteur de ses épaules :

Olana : Prenez ma main dans la votre tandis que mon autre bras se posera sur votre épaule. C'est bien. Maintenant, il faut vous rapprocher de moi.

Thranduil : Si…près ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on procède ?

Olana : Dans le monde de Jack, cela se fait tout naturellement Mon Seigneur. Depuis fort longtemps, les hommes et les femmes font passer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre de cette façon.

Thranduil : C'est une bien jolie démonstration Ma Dame.

Olana émit un si joli rire que le roi se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la fit rougir :

Olana : A présent, je vais accompagner cette danse d'un chant que m'a fait entendre Chaperon dans une drôle de petite boîte émettant de la musique. L'air était si touchant, que je l'ai appris par cœur ? Puis je commencer ?

Thranduil : Je suis tout à vous Gente dame.

L'espace d'une seconde, la vue d'Olana se brouilla. L'intensité de ce moment magique combiné au précédent avec l'enfant, apparaissait dans son attitude. Le roi le devina fort bien et resserra un peu plus son étreinte. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait couverte de ses baisers ardents.

Cependant, il souhaitait la laisser faire et ne pas la brusquer.

Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à interpréter avec une voix de velours la chanson d'une interprète américaine, la nation du mercenaire. Il y était question d'un homme qu'elle allait rencontrer, qui lui prendrait la main, la comprendrais, l'aimerais…

Tout ce qu'avait toujours souhaité la jeune femme en fait.

Après avoir chanté dans la langue maternelle de Jack, elle lui en expliqua le sens.

Ce chant était d'une mélancolie si palpable, que les battements du cœur royal s'intensifièrent. Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion.

Bientôt, ce fut tout juste si elle put murmurer tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

Front contre front, il huma son parfum en cueillant les pleurs de ses doigts.

Sous la lumière du soleil couchant leur offrant mille et une variations de tons dorés, les deux amants s'offrirent un bien joli moment d'émotion.

Luthïen, par le plus pur des hasards, venait d'apercevoir son souverain effectuant cette danse lascive. Gêné, il détourna les yeux. L'émotion se dégageant de ces deux êtres l'atteignit en plein cœur.

Il s'éloigna sans faire de bruit.

Son souverain tombait amoureux cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

De nombreuses difficultés étaient à prévoir et avec elles, la possibilité d'offrir à son monarque un appui sans faille.

Sous la lumière des étoiles naissantes, le grand souverain de Mirkwood, dansait en suivant les pas qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Pas un seul instant la pensée d'interrompre ce doux moment de pure poésie ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Seul un puissant sentiment le guidait, l'encourageant à serrer contre son cœur, ce trésor de femme.

Elle posa tendrement son oreille contre le torse du souverain. Trop émue pour parler, son visage se leva vers lui.

Il comprit instantanément et attendrit, lui répondit :

Thranduil : Oui mon ange, il ne bat que pour vous.

Olana cessa sa danse, son chant et se mit à sangloter comme une petite fille. Il fallait que cette tristesse s'échappe d'une façon où d'une autre. Rien ne put stopper ce torrent de larmes.

Il attendit qu'elles, se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

Cette femme, venue d'un autre monde, meurtrie dans ses chairs autant que dans son âme, souffrait d'un tel traumatisme…

Comme une évidence, une triste constatation apparue à ses yeux de façon brutale. Son épouse Neryëlle disparaissait de ses pensées. Bien que dérangeante, celles-ci devenaient, chaque jour, plus manifestes. Comment les valar accepteraient-ils cette trahison ?

Allait-on lui infliger un châtiment divin ?

Devrait-il se rendre de lui-même sur les Terres Immortelles rencontrer le vala Mandos, présenter ses regrets à Neryëlle en lui demandant pardon ?

Son épouse souffrait-elle déjà ? Avait-elle compris bien avant sa mort le dilemme rongeant l'âme de son époux ?

Lui permettrait-on de retrouver Olana ?

A la seule pensée de ne plus la voir, une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit. Il n'était plus concevable de la laisser seule. Cette femme lui était destinée, cela devenait, chaque jour un peu plus, une certitude.

Il dû faire preuve de patience avant de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

Lui aussi glissait vers une mélancolie lui laissant un goût amer. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, le soutenir, lui venir en aide. Sa conscience, dévorée de remords, ne lui, octroyait plus la moindre paix.

Il réalisa brutalement tout le mal qu'il avait pu commettre. Ses pensées s'assombrirent.

Olana se tenait contre lui, le serrant passionnément entre ses bras si enveloppants, si chauds, si protecteurs.

Ce soir, c'était elle qui lui offrait un peu de ce réconfort par delà son supplice.

Cette femme était tout à la fois, la source de son tourment et celle de ce bonheur si complexe.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et se perdit dans l'épaisse chevelure.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que l'un et l'autre n'ose s'affronter du regard sans craindre de se perdre dans sa souffrance. Un sourire bienveillant d'Olana redonna confiance au roi toujours surprit de la force pouvant émaner de cet être :

Thranduil : Je tiens à votre présence au banquet que nos hôtes ont prévu en mon honneur.

Olana : Vous n'y pensez pas Sire ! Bien que très honorée, je ne puis y assister, je n'y ai pas ma place...

Thranduil : Votre place sera là où je l'ai décidé noble Dame !

Olana : Il semblerait que personne ne puisse vous résister votre majesté.

Thranduil : C'est exact. Cependant si tel n'est pas votre souhait...

Olana : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que … il serait inconvenant pour moi de m'y montrer. D'ailleurs, comment me présenteriez-vous ? Chacun pensera que je suis votre nouvelle maîtresse. Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais aux yeux des vôtres c'est la seule place que je sois digne d'occuper. Cela me fait honte Sire. Ce n'était pas la raison de ma venue en ce monde. Vous aimer sincèrement est la seule priorité pour moi, et avec tout l'honneur que cela requiert.

Le roi s'abîma dans ses pensées. Apparemment, elle ignorait encore beaucoup sur lui. Il devrait lui parler, sans faute :

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient. Je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas à subir pareil camouflet, je m'y engage.

Olana : Sire, votre amour me suffit, le reste m'indiffère...

Thranduil : Et si je souhaitais faire de vous un être d'importance dans ma vie ?

Olana : L'avenir me fait peur Majesté. Vous êtes un roi, je ne suis qu'une noble dame, qu'ai-je à vous offrir sinon mon cœur ?

Thranduil : C'est déjà plus que je ne pouvais en espérer...pour le reste...nous ferons avec mon ange. Un pas après l'autre...

Olana : Et lorsque mon pas ne trouvera plus la terre pour le porter, qu'adviendra t-il de moi ?

Thranduil : Mon doux rêve, cessez de vous torturer. Je vous veux splendide, magnifique, si belle, que tous les seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu me jalouseront.

Olana : Puisque je ne parviendrais pas à vous faire changer d'avis, je vous ferais honneur Mon Roi, même si pour cela je dois y perdre un peu de mon âme.

Thranduil : Votre âme est toute à moi, et votre amour me porte au delà de mes espérances. Pour le reste...

Olana : Comme il vous plaira.

Thranduil : Vous viendrez au bras de votre…directeur de conscience ? Est-ce ainsi que vous le nommez ?

Olana : Oui, c'est bien ainsi.

Thranduil : Nous suivrons ainsi les règles de bienséance et ne leur ferons point défaut.

Olana : Majesté ? Ne regretterez-vous pas cet engagement ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Sauront-nous…

Thranduil : Veuillez oublier ces craintes _meleth nin _il est trop tard pour cela.

Elle chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qu'elle venait de verser :

Thranduil : Ce geste, c'est vous Olana ! Par delà le temps, il n'a cessé de me hanter. C'est même le seul souvenir qu'il m'ait été permis de conserver en mémoire. Même si vous voir pleurer me touche, il me rappelle combien votre venue est un miracle dans ma vie. _Tye melin_ mon ange !

Olana : Même si ce que vous connaissez de moi à travers les dires mon amie Amélie ne ressemble pas à un joli conte ?

Thranduil : Son récit était empreint d'une telle émotion… votre vie n'a pas été facile. Pouvez-vous me jurer que les intentions de vos amis ne sont pas néfastes pour moi et mon peuple ?

Olana : Je vous le jure Majesté, sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je vous aime Thranduil, au delà de mes rêves.

Il l'enlaça et l'enveloppa d'un amour inconditionnel, aussi pur que le premier matin du monde, ce qui pour ce roi signifiait beaucoup.

De mémoire d'elfe, l'on n'avait jamais assisté à l'éclosion d'une telle passion dans le cœur d'un roi.

Scribe : Je suis en admiration devant ces deux êtres...

Arakïell : Tu peux !

Scribe : Penses-tu qu'ils pourront...

Arakïell : Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai pas le don d'omniscience.

Scribe : Oui, mais c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire !

Arakïell : Peut être la finiront-ils eux même. Je deviendrais alors spectatrice de leur destin...

Scribe : J't'aime bien tu sais ?

Arakïell : Moi aussi...


	14. Chapter 14 Quartier libre

Petit moment de répit avant le prochain chapitre concernant un événement d'importance entre les deux héros. L'arrivée de cette troupe dans le royaume de la Lothlorien ne laissera aucun elfe indifférent.

Un petit lime à la fin du chapitre.

Les personnages du Hobbit appartiennent à l'univers de Tolkien, quant aux autres, les miens, ils sont ma propriété privée. Autrement dit, je les gardent sous le coude. Voilà, bonne lecture.

**_Chapitre 14_**

**_Quartier Libre _**

Chaperon rose, qui n'avait toujours pas encaissé le clin d'œil entre son capitaine et Aliénor, accourait de sa démarche si particulière, aussi remontée qu'un ressort décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là.

Du moins pas dans un environnement immédiat.

Cependant, elle eut tôt fait de le repérer. Occupé à parlementer avec un groupe d'elfe différent des siens, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'ellons de ce royaume très particulier.

Très particulier pour elle par la densité au mètre carré de spécimens de première qualité. Environnée par une aussi forte probabilité de tentations ne la laissait plus en repos.

Souhaitant rendre la pareille a son capitaine, la belle se crut investit d'une mission tout à fait compatible avec ce qui lui servait de sex appeal. Elle se mit en mode ralentis pour se déhancher juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas sombrer dans la vulgarité, mais assez pour retenir l'attention de ces beaux mâles.

Bien entendu, il allait sans dire que cette démarche aguicheuse ne laissait personne indifférent. Un sourire discret mais tout aussi efficace, la belle s'approchait du groupe. Luthïen apercevant le danger poindre avec une étonnante prévision, s'approcha instantanément d'elle.

Elle le repoussa élégamment d'une chiquenaude et continua sa progression lui lançant un clin d'œil :

Chaperon Rose : Messieurs les elfes, je suis honorée et vous offre, avec toute la politesse dont je suis pourvue, mon honorable bonjour. Je ne sais si je m'en suis bien acquittée. Je ne suis point rompue à vos us et coutumes. Quelqu'un aurait-il l'extrême bonté de bien vouloir m'en emplir je vous prie ? Je suis toujours fortement demandeuse en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de nouvelles langues. Je vous promets de me montrer fort habile et très sage.

Les sangs de Luthïen ne firent qu'un tour, voire un tour et demi tant les sous entendus très imagés de cette délicieuse impudente le frappait de plein fouet. Bon sang, son envie de la posséder ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps. Mais de quel monde venait-elle pour savoir autant manier ce pouvoir des mots autant que ce pouvoir d'attraction ?

Les noldo lui faisant face, n'étaient, fort heureusement, pas rompus aux mêmes vices que cette gourgandine et s'efforcèrent de répondre à son bonjour de façon fort courtoise.

Toute en distinction, son message n'en fut toutefois pas moins explicite :

Chaperon Rose : Que voici un accueil des plus charmants. Je me nomme Chaperon Rose, pour vous servir noble créatures et me permet de mettre à votre disposition une velléité des plus soutenue à vous satisfaire.

Je saurais me montrer bonne élève. Est-il acceptable que votre savoir puisse pénétrer une jeune femme telle que moi approfondissant ainsi ses connaissances ?

Tout à fait décontenancés les elfes se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. L'un d'eux prit enfin la parole :

Elfe : Tout être désireux de se montrer respectueux envers nos coutumes sera le bienvenu en ce royaume Gente dame.

Chaperon Rose : J'en suis fort aise.

Le capitaine crut bon d'intervenir :

Luthïen : Il m'a semblé que l'on vous avait fait quérir tantôt.

Chaperon Rose : Vraiment ?

Luthïen : Vraiment !

La façon dont l'ellon appuya sur le mot ressemblait plus à une injonction qu'à une affirmation :

Chaperon Rose : Fort bien, en ce cas, je m'incline. Messieurs.

Elle effectua une très belle révérence, avec une vue imparable sur la naissance de téti et téta dont la volonté de plaire n'égalait qu'une présentation des plus charmante. Engoncés dans un écrin de dentelles blanches, les deux splendeurs étaient en attente d'une savoureuse prise en main.

Encore tout à leur admiration, les elfes restèrent de marbre, du moins en apparence.

Qui pouvait deviner ce qui s'agitait sous ces magnifiques cheveux blonds ?

Il ne serait pas facile de faire fléchir l'un d'entre eux, pensa Chaperon, mais en fait, tout ce qui importait pour elle c'était de provoquer la jalousie de son capitaine.

Ces elfes là, malgré leur apparente beauté, lui semblait bien trop froids et distants.

Il lui faudrait oublier bien vite cette envie de les corrompre. Quoique…

Pourquoi fermer les portes ?

Pour Opéca, en revanche, les manières trop policées de ces elfes commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Assise sur un tapis d'herbe verte parsemé de fleurs, les mains ramenées sur ses genoux, la belle pestait intérieurement.

Ces politesses portées à l'exagération l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Alors qu'elle en était toute à ses réflexions, elle remarqua l'un de ceux contre lesquels allait son ressentiment.

Toutefois, il semblait différent…

Bien plus grand, portant l'habit avec une élégance innée, sa longue chevelure blonde lui conférait l'air d'un ange.

Elle ne put contenir plus longtemps son admiration :

Opéca : Mince alors ! Vous brillez comme un phare dans la nuit !

L'ellon, étonné de se trouver en présence d'une humaine l'observa avec attention avant de lui adresser un magnifique sourire :

Elfe : Mae govanen Gente dame !

Opéca : J'suppose que c'est vot manière de dire bonjour…eh bien par chez nous on dit : _bien l'bonjour à vous l'étranger !_

Elfe : _Bien le bonjour à vous l'étranger_ ? Je saurais m'en souvenir. Que faites-vous seule ? Vous seriez-vous égarée ?

Opéca : Pas du tout ! Je suis venue calmer ma colère !

Elfe : Votre colère ? Nous nous trouvons dans un royaume où la colère n'a pas lieu d'être mon enfant. Votre jeune âge explique sans doute un tel ressentiment, mais je souhaiterais en connaître la raison. Sans doute pourrais-je y apporter un peu de réconfort emplie de sagesse ?

Opéca : Quèque vous parlez bien alors ! Le jour où j'saurais causer comme ça, les morpions s'mettront au garde à vous dans la culotte d' l'aut poui…

Prudente, elle préféra s'abstenir de terminer son juron par respect à cet elfe ayant choisi délibérément de s'adresser à elle autrement que pour l'adjoindre de se taire.

Un temps surpris, l'ellon eut une ébauche de sourire sur son visage doux et serein :

Elfe : Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Opéca : Oh ! Excusez-moi Monsieur, voyez, j'fais des efforts rien qu'pour vous, mais d'autres pensent qu'je vaux pas les quatre fers d'un chien parce que j'sais pas aligner deux phrases poliment.

Ces elfes sont trop brillants pour moi. C'est louche ! Y m'aiment pas !

Elfe : Il ne faut tenir pareil langage jeune femme. Souhaitez-vous me faire connaitre votre nom afin que nous ne soyons plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ?

Opéca : Et pourquoi j'ferais çà ?

Elfe : Très juste, vous ne me connaissez pas, aussi, je vais me nommer le premier ainsi je ferais preuve de la plus élémentaire déférence envers vous. Je suis le sei…

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, sembla réfléchir et prononça son nom immédiatement après :

Elfe : Je me nomme Céléborn, pour vous être agréable et vous prie d'accepter mes hommages.

Opéca : Ben moi c'est Opéca et je vous prie d'accepter mon bonjour parce que c'est à peu près tout c'que j'ai à offrir sur moi…C'est à dire pas grand-chose quoi !

Céléborn : Détrompez-vous, pour nous elfes de ce royaume, c'est beaucoup au contraire.

Opéca : Ah oui ? Ca alors !

Céléborn : Ainsi vous voyagez avec le Seigneur Thranduil ?

Opéca : Et pourquoi qu'vous posez cette question ? Vous cherchez à m'tirer les vers du nez ? J'ai rien à cacher moi. J'suis pas une voleuse de poule.

Céléborn : Jamais je n'oserais affirmer pareil fait. Ce n'était que de la simple curiosité.

Opéca : Ah ! Ben faut m'excuser alors. Vous savez, je sais pas faire confiance. On m'a toujours appris à m'méfier. Pour répondre à vot' question, oui, je voyage avec le grand roi blond. Quèque il est beau.

Chaperon Rose et moi, l'aut' c'est une fille avec qui j'me dispute tout l'temps parce qu'elle est toujours entre mes pattes à me faire…à m'embêter quoi, et ben on aimerait bien met' Sa Majesté en chantier, l'dragouiller quoi, mais autant fouetter l'cochon avec la queue d'un âne !

Vous savez, vous êtes pas mal non plus. C'est quèque chose les elfes quand même ! Comment y font pour être aussi beaux ? C'est d'la magie ?

Céléborn sourit, bien malgré lui. Cette humaine, tout à fait déconcertante avait cette manière bien à elle d'énoncer des faits avec la plus parfaite innocente.

Il avait très vite compris qu'elle ne venait pas des royaumes environnants. Quelque chose différait chez elle. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais elle semblait venir de nulle part.

Céléborn : Êtes-vous d'Esgaroth ?

Opéca : Quoi ? Quèque c'est ça ? J'connais pas Monsieur.

Céléborn : Esgaroth est le nom d'une ville mon enfant.

Opéca : J'sais pas où ça s'trouve. Nous…

Céléborn : Vous ? Êtes-vous plusieurs ?

Opéca : Oh ! Quèque vous cherchez à me faire dire ? J'ai pas envie d'remplir vot' panier bel elfe !

Céléborn : Remplir…non, je ne souhaite pas vous mettre dans l'embarras jeune fille, mais seulement à en connaître plus vous concernant. Vous êtes en sécurité en Lothlorien. Nul mal ne vous atteindra, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Opéca : C'est vrai ? Vous êtes fortiche vous. Vous devez êt'quelqu'un d'important ! Ben, moi et mes amis, on est pas d'ici. On vient d'ailleurs et un ailleurs qui restera bien ailleurs si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

Céléborn haussa un sourcil :

Opéca : Moi, tant qu'on m'donne pas la permission, j'cracherais pas au bassinet. En fait, ça veut dire que si on m'autorise pas à causer, j'dirais rien même sous la torture. Dîtes, vous allez pas m'torturer ou un truc comme ça non ?

Le Seigneur elfique se mit à rire de bon cœur tant cette humaine le surprenais :

Céléborn : Rien de tout cela ne se produira jamais au milieu d'une nature aussi merveilleuse. Ce havre de paix ne sera jamais qu'un sanctuaire pour qui veut bien s'emplir de sa beauté. Je vous laisse goûter à un repos qui je pense vous sera profitable. Wanye Gente dame.

Opéca : Ca y est ? Vous partez ? Dommage, j'aimais bien causer avec vous. Vous êtes plus sympa qu'les aut'…ceux qui m'regardent avec des yeux d'mérou…

Céléborn : C'est uniquement parce que vous les surprenez mon enfant. Ceci dit, votre cœur est pur et c'est bien cela l'essentiel. Wanye.

Opéca : Quèque ça veut dire ce mot ?

Céléborn : Ceci se traduit par bonsoir.

Opéca : Manie ?

Céléborn : Non, wa-nye !

Opéca : Wanye !

Céléborn : Parfait mon enfant, vous venez d'apprendre votre premier mot en langue elfique. Nous ne sommes pas les ennemis des humains.

Opéca : J'le vois bien et j'my connais en jugement !

Un dernier sourire et le Seigneur Céléborn s'éloigna majestueusement, laissant sa traîne effleurer l'herbe tendre. Chacun de ses pas semblait le porter au firmament de la gloire…

Elle aperçut Ëlnar s'incliner profondément devant l'elfe lui murmurant quelque chose. L'intendant attendit le passage de l'ellon avant de se redresser.

Lorsqu'il vit Opéca, ses yeux passèrent du Seigneur de ces lieux à la jeune femme. Il sortit son mouchoir en prévision de s'éponger le front et posa d'emblée la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

Ëlnar : Opéca, ôtez-moi d'un doute, ne me dites pas que vous venez de converser avec …cet elfe ?

Etonnée d'une telle question et surtout de l'air affolé qu'affichait ce visage serein il n'y avait pas deux secondes de cela :

Opéca : Ben ouais. On a tapé un peu la discute lui et moi. Pourquoi ?

Ëlnar : Vous avez tapé la dis…Par la barbe des anciens de ce monde ! Savez-vous à qui vous venez de vous adresser ?

Opéca : Ben oui, j'lui ai d'mandé d'se présenter. J'aime pas causer aux étrangers moi ! Céléborn qui m'a répondu !

L'intendant s'épongea à nouveau le front. Il lui semblait soudain suer de tous les pores de sa peau alors que les elfes ne transpiraient jamais :

Ëlnar : Que je sois changé en troll à l'instant si je m'en remet un jour !

Opéca : Oh, mais dis-moi, t'en fais bien des mystères là ! Puis d'abords qui sait ce Céléborn ?

Ëlnar : CE Céleborn, comme il vous plaît à le nommer est tout simplement le Seigneur de ce royaume !

A un jet de pierre de là, les émissaires de Dame Galadriel et du seigneur Céléborn commençaient à s'impatienter. Le roi Thranduil s'était éclipsé peu de temps auparavant, et ils commençaient à trouver le temps long.

Ce fut ce à ce moment précis que Mic Mac fit son apparition accompagné d'une Amélie au sourire ravageur.

Elle venait de se faire une beauté. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle s'imaginait ! Pour les elfes de la Lothlorien, elle n'était qu'une très lointaine , mais vraiment très lointaine représentation de la beauté.

En réfléchissant intensément, ce qui était en train de se produire en ce moment même, ils se posaient tout bonnement la question de savoir comment la terre pouvait porter pareil énergumène.

Amélie avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Une robe toute fraîche, dont la couleur bariolée ne laisser aucuns doutes quant à la stupéfaction qu'elle ne manquerait pas de provoquer.

Préciser que Prince Charmant avait, à nouveau, cela devenait une habitude, fait preuve de son mauvais goût en matière vestimentaire, rendait la chose plus compréhensible.

Décidément, cela faisait la seconde fois que ce coq prétentieux pensait avoir la science infuse !

Ceci dit, il était tout à fait persuadé d'être au dessus de cette mêlée.

Outre cette ravissante toilette, la vieille dame s'était relevé ses longs cheveux gris en une espèce de...boule sur le sommet de la tête la faisant plus ressembler à une quelconque divinité païenne dont il valait mieux ne pas se souvenir du nom !

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour dissimuler son sourire dantesque, la belle ne put s'empêcher d'offrir une vision cauchemardesque !

Il était certain que pareil spectacle était loin de s'offrir très souvent à leurs yeux.

Cela approchait vaguement de l'être humain, mais avec un petit quelque chose de gobelin, voire même un soupçon d'orque...au choix du roi !

Mic Mac, quant à lui, détaillait leurs tenues tout en pensant qu'il y avait peut être un petit quelque chose à chouraver.

Heureusement, Aliénor, qui veillait au grain, approchait déjà à grands pas :

Aliénor : Puis-je vous être d'un quelconque secours ?

Elfe : Nous sommes en attente du roi.

Aliénor : Vous êtes en attente du roi ? Par exemple ! Qu'attendez-vous au juste de sa royale personne ?

La délégation d'elfes s'observa et commença à se poser des questions sur cette humaine. Ils pensèrent, in petto, qu'elle était soit folle soit ignare, où peut être même les deux.

Elfe : Délivrer un message dont il nous plairait de conserver la teneur, du moins jusqu'au moment où nous serons mis en présence de Sa Majesté.

Aliénor : C'est d'une telle évidence…Permettez-moi de me présenter : Aliénor du clan Senrad, à votre service nobles elfes.

A ses côtés, un petit être les observait avec un vif intérêt. Ils n'apprécièrent guère le regard fouineur de ce gnome :

Elfe : Que fait donc ce nain ici ?

Immédiatement, Mic Mac monta sur ses grands chevaux. La présence d'Aliénor lui donnait presque de l'arrogance. Prudent, il se colla contre ses jambes :

Mic Mac : J'suis pas un nain, j'suis un lutin !

La délégation d'elfes s'autorisa quelques mouvements et coups d'œil d'où émanait une légère moquerie :

Elfe : Pour nous tu seras un nain. Ainsi en avons-nous décidé.

Ce fut le moment choisi par le roi pour faire son entrée. Droit et fier, il s'avançait vers eux. Aliénor pensa immédiatement, qu'il était temps de se retirer. Elle empoigna le lutin par le col et recula :

Aliénor : Mes seigneurs, je vous laisse. Il n'y a de meilleures compagnies qui ne se quittent. J'ai été ravie, de vous rencontrer et peut être oserais-je affirmer, qu'il serait plaisant de vous revoir. Belle soirée à vous.

Sur ce elle s'inclina et les elfes complètement décontenancés, mais tout de même fort polis firent la même chose.

Enfin, la délégation d'elfes pu délivrer son message :

Elfe : Votre majesté ! Dame Galadriel et le seigneur Céléborn vous prient instamment de bien vouloir assister au banquet donné en votre honneur à la levée des étoiles.

Thranduil : Et il en sera ainsi. Remerciez mes hôtes de l'honneur qui m'est accordé.

Elfe : La venue du magicien est attendue comme celle de votre majesté.

Thranduil : Je m'en réjouis.

Elfe : Nous viendrons vous quérir.

Là dessus, ils s'éclipsèrent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venus.

Opérant un demi-tour magistral, faisant par là même virevolter sa longue chevelure. Il devait retrouver Olana et il ne viendrait pas les mains vides…

Celle-ci, finissait de prendre un bain. Enroulée dans un linge, elle finissait de se sécher. Thranduil entra et un sourire éclaira son visage. L'on distinguait vaguement ses courbes sensuelles à travers le tissu.

Gênée devant Oilïnn sa servante, la jeune femme resserra les pans du tissu autour de sa poitrine.

Thranduil : Veuillez excuser ma hardiesse Gente dame. Je ne resterais pas longtemps, je vous ais apporté ceci…

Son seigneur tout puissant avait tout prévu. Il congédia avec moult remerciements l'adorable Oilïnn tout en s'approchant de son aimée. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser son regard vers ces courbes si tentantes. Un doux sourire éclairait ses traits :

Thranduil : Olana, vous n'êtes que tentation…une si belle tentation…

Olana : La vôtre Sire et uniquement cela.

Thranduil : La mienne et uniquement cela mon ange.

La jeune femme rougit intensément. Ce regard bleu posé sur son corps la mettait au supplice. Il se reprit bien vite, comme seul un souverain était en droit de le faire :

Thranduil : Ce soir, je vous offre une parure exceptionnelle. J'espère avoir eu bon goût.

Olana : Qu'avez-vous prévu pour moi Sire ?

Ouvrant le papier de soie qu'il tenait entre les mains, il révéla une somptueuse robe de soie pourpre. Marquée sous la poitrine, elle possédait un ruban de velours afin de l'ajuster. Son étoffe fluide magnifiait sa simplicité.

Un manteau de cour, de même teinte, se superposait sur le vêtement.

Contrairement aux modèles elfiques, cet habit possédait de petites manches ballons, resserrées par un nœud de satin couleur nacre accentuant la finesse de ses bras. De subtiles broderies de fil d'or formant des motifs elfiques, agrémentaient le manteau. Cette création avait dû représenter des heures de travail.

Olana resta sans voix. L'émotion la submergea, à tel point que le souverain en fut tout attendrit. Enfin, elle s'approcha du vêtement osant à peine l'effleurer :

Olana : Comment peut-on créer pareille merveille ? Je n'en ai jamais possédé d'aussi somptueuse.

Thranduil : Vous la porterez de la plus belle des façons Olana.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le roi et se jeta fougueusement dans ses bras. Qu'il aimait cette impétuosité ! Elle la résumait tout à fait. Il lui sourit tendrement :

Thranduil : Je vous laisse vous préparer. Vos amies vous seront d'une grande aide je n'en doute pas. Cette nuit, une étoile de plus brillera dans les cieux et le plus grand honneur me sera accordée de l'avoir à mon bras, du moins pour ce que la décence nous autorisera.

Un baiser sur son front la fit sourire :

Thranduil : Brillez Olana, vous êtes née pour cela...

Les yeux brillants, elle continuait à contempler la robe, lorsque ses amies firent irruption sous la tente :

Chaperon Rose : Alors choupinette dis...Oh là là ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merveille ?

Opéca : Eh bien dis-moi, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi ton roi.

Aliénor : Cette toilette est magnifique ma douce, tout autant que toi.

Olana ne savait que répondre, la tête dans les étoiles...déjà !

Immédiatement, Chaperon Rose prit le commandement des opérations :

Chaperon Rose : Ma belle, ce soir tu vas enfoncer le clou à toutes ces princesses elfiques. Tu vas faire une entrée triomphale !

Opéca : Ouais ! Tu vas leur montrer à ces oreilles pointues qu'les humaines en ont sous la pédale.

Chaperon Rose : Bien. Commençons par les dessous. Il est hors de question de porter cette horreur.

Elle tint du bout des doigts ce qui faisait office de culotte chez les elfines. C'était en fait un panti de coton serré par un lien de chanvre.

Il était impensable d'en montrer plus que nécessaire. De plus, l'élastique n'existant pas en ce monde, la culotte ne montrerait pas la pointe de son triangle sous ces latitudes avant des millénaires...

Chaperon Rose, ne voyageant jamais à vide et étant fort prévoyante, avait stocké dans son faux cul aux armatures métalliques, un arsenal de dessous, tous plus plaisants les uns que les autres.

Ravie, elle sortit une paire de bas nacrés couleur ivoire avec deux jarretières brodées de perles et agrémentées de rubans soyeux. La culotte, assortie aux bas, était en soie et se fermait par des rubans. Pour le haut, elle décida d'accorder la liberté à sa poitrine. Il fallait, selon ses propres termes, qu'elle soit facilement accessible. Parer à toute éventualité, telle était la devise de cette impudente jeune femme.

Vint alors le moment de passer la robe. Un grand moment d'émotion, pour cette jeune femme que la vie n'avait pas gâtée, mais qui ce soir là vivait un rêve.

Chaperon Rose : J'ai l'impression de me trouver à la soirée de Cendrillon !

Prince Charmant, qui attendait derrière le rideau de la tente la permission d'entrée répondit spontanément :

Prince Charmant : Ne me parlez pas de cette pimbêche !

Chaperon Rose : Qu'as-tu fait à cette pure jeune fille pervertico pour provoquer ainsi un tel revirement de comportement ?

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, c'est un monde cela ! Vous me dépeignez toujours de la plus vile des façons. Chaperon Rose : Ta réputation te précède mon ami.

Opéca : Ouais, on connait ton goût pour la luxure.

Chaperon Rose : Ceci dit avec le laideron qu'il possède pour épouse…nous pouvons bien faire preuve de charité chrétienne.

La voix de l'archange s'éleva dans les airs tel un avertissement divin :

Gabriel : Chaperon ! Je vous entends !

Chaperon Rose : Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi mon Gabinou.

Gabriel : Dès lors que je vous sais un peu trop près de mon petit séraphin, mes sens sont en éveil.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien tu vois que j'arrive à éveiller quelque chose en toi mon Gabinou.

Gabriel : Attention jeune fille, je sens comme une emphase à jouer sur les mots. Trois pater me semblerait une juste punition pour oser pareille manœuvre verbale…

Chaperon Rose : Promis Gabriel. Je viendrais vous les réciter sans faute.

Jack : Alors quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir admirer la splendeur ?

Opéca : Arrêtez de faire jacasser la bécasse sinon on n'y arrivera jamais !

Chaperon Rose : Allez la guenon, coiffe là. C'est ta spécialité le crêpage de chignon si mes souvenirs sont bons non ?

Amélie : Arrêtez mes fifilles où c'est t'y qu'j'emmène les poules pisser.

Jack : Bravo Amélie. Y'a pas à dire quand y faut envoyer…c'est du lourd !

Opéca, la fit asseoir et se chargea de lui relever sa longue chevelure blond pâle. La lumière des étoiles viendrait certainement s'y perdre.

Laissant échapper quelques mèches, elle parsema la coiffure de quelques bijoux de cheveux ressemblant à de longs filaments d'or pur fixés sur un bandeau ceinturant le front.

Chaperon rose lui conseilla de mordiller un peu ses lèvres afin de leur donner un peu de couleur et lorsque tout fut terminé, la jeune femme se leva.

Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent sans voix. Amélie, assise sur la couche d'Olana lâcha une exclamation de stupeur :

Amélie : Pougne, quèque t'es belle mon cœur !

Une grosse larme roula sur le visage de cette femme qui avait si bien roulé sa bosse comme elle aimait à le dire. C'est qu'elle l'avait vu souffrir Olana ! Aujourd'hui de la voir enfin aux portes du bonheur...

Une bien belle revanche, pensait-elle.

Comme il était à prévoir, Olana ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Aliénor.

Aussitôt, les trois femmes les entourèrent leur prodiguant une onde de chaleur comme jamais. Oui, ces femmes là, seraient toujours invincibles.

Olana : Aliénor !

Aliénor : Tu me fais peur fillette. Tout ceci va trop loin...

Opéca : Eh ben merci pour les encouragements !

Aliénor : J'essaie de lui apporter un peu de cette raison qui vous fait défaut.

Amélie : Ben, on peut p'être en discuter demain tu crois pas ?

Aliénor : Et si son rêve tournait au cauchemar ? Cette aventure n'était pas faite pour durer si longtemps au départ non ? Vous ne voyez pas le danger ? Regardez autour de vous bon sang ! Vous voulez la ramasser à la petite cuillère c'est ça ?

Chaperon Rose : **Aliénor ! **Tu vas trop loin ! D'habitude, je me range à tes opinions, mais là...Tu peux me C onsidérer comme une écervelée, mais crois-moi si je te dis que tu dépasses les bornes, tu peux me faire confiance.

Opéca : Ouais, pour une fois la pouillasse à raison. Laisse là rêver, il sera toujours temps de voir plus tard...

Aliénor : Vous avez raison...Pardonne moi Olana.

Pour toute réponse, celle ci se jeta dans ses bras :

Olana : Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve ma venue sur cette Terre, mais même si mon rêve tourne au cauchemar, je préfère mille fois mourir que vivre une longue vie sans saveur.

Aliénor : Tu ne mourras pas ma douce, j'y veillerais, du moins tant que je le pourrais...

Amélie : Et c'est t'y qu'nous aussi on veillera sur toi.

Olana : Merci, je vous aime tant !

Chaperon Rose : Bon, c'est pas un peu fini ces pleurnicheries ? Allez ma choupine, montre-toi à tes amis, les seuls qui seront toujours là pour toi.

Elle souleva la tenture et Olana fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Oilïnn laissa choir son panier de linge à terre. Emue elle admirait la jeune femme avec envie. Les mots qu'elle prononça n'étaient absolument pas préparés mais sortaient du fond de son cœur avec franchise :

Oilïnn : Que vous êtes belle Gente dame, on dirait une apparition !

Jack s'approcha de cette jeune elfine, ramassa le panier qu'elle avait laissé tomber à terre et le lui tendit :

Jack : Elle l'est c'est sûr, tout autant que toi jolie petite elfe.

A ces mots, l'elleth baissa les yeux et rougit. Chaperon Rose souriait d'un air entendu :

Chaperon Rose : Ne rougissez pas petite perle de rosée, Jack est un connaisseur en plus d'être un…

Gabriel : Chaperon, laissez donc cette servante vaquer à ses tâches. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas la mettre dans une situation difficile …hum ?

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Pas du tout. Mais attend…dis moi Gabriel tu t'es surpassé. D'où te viennent ces vêtements magnifiques ?

Gabriel : Hum, un prêt des elfes. Ceci dit je dois reconnaître à leurs décharges…

Chaperon Rose : Décidément, je ne me lasse pas de ce mot…

Alachnÿ : Perversité, ne serait point votre second prénom petite poulette ?

Chaperon Rose : La poulette sait doser à la perfection ce sentiment magicien de grand renom !

Alachnÿ : Vous savez flattez et caressez dans le sens du poil mignonette.

Chaperon Rose : Avec où sans poil, leurs sens n'ont d'égales que les réactions provoquées…

Luthïen : Cette joute verbale prend une bien douteuse direction me semble-t-il !

Alachnÿ : Tout ce qui s'enroule autour de ce serpent prend le chemin de la perdition jeune elfe.

Gabriel : **Je disais donc**, au cas, où mes propos intéresseraient encore quelqu'un que ces vêtements ont été choisis avec un goût certain, et cela clora cette discussion !

Chaperon Rose : Tu es divin cher archange.

Gabriel : Hum, oui, il semblerait !

Jack : Ca va pour vous l'archange ?

Gabriel : Très bien je vous remercie. Bien. Ne faisons point attendre Sa précieuse Majesté. Êtes-vous prête Olana ?

Olana : Oui, je le suis.

Coupée dans son élan, la gourgandine n'en avait pas oublié la réflexion qu'elle s'apprêtait à délivrer à Oilïnn, aussi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle et lui susurra d'un air entendu :

Chaperon Rose : J'allais préciser…en plus d'être un étalon de première. Mais sans doute est-il un peu trop tôt pour cela. Ceci dit, voici une information qu'il vous serait fort utile de ranger dans un coin de votre tête. Sait-on jamais ?

Oilïnn fut deux fois plus embarrassée. Elle colla son panier de linge fermement contre sa hanche et s'en fut à la rivière. Chaperon Rose la rattrapa par la manche de son vêtement :

Chaperon rose : Est-ce le linge de Sa précieuse Majesté que vous vous empressez d'aller laver ?

Oilïnn : Euh, oui Gente dame.

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupinette, je dis au revoir à mon amie et j'accours vous aider dans cette rude tâche. A tout de suite.

Toute heureuse à la pensée de percer là quelques mystères, la belle ne souffla mot de son intention à sa rivale et brune amie.

Tous les amis d'Olana ne cessait de la complimenter, jusqu'au magicien Alachnÿ qui lui décocha un clin d'œil en levant son pouce. Matouba, quant à lui, s'approcha de sa démarche curieuse et se mit à lui tourner autour :

Matouba : Est-elle belle ou ne l'est-elle pas ?

Déjà le lutin crachait par terre et fermait ses poings avec la ferme intention de lui faire part d'un avis tout à fait personnel. Contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, le gros chat se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant ce qui signifiait qu'il la trouvait bien à son goût, puis il remarqua une sauterelle bien dodue passant à sa portée.

Sans plus attendre, il bondit sur sa proie, l'emprisonna entre ses quenottes pointues, attendit quelque peu que l'insecte se débatte, desserra sa prise laissant espérer un espoir de fuite…avant de serrer impitoyablement ses mâchoires et de la sectionner en deux.

Il avala tranquillement la première partie de la sauterelle, avant de gober la seconde et de se lécher les babines un sourire de tortionnaire sur son museau.

Mic Mac l'observait d'un air goguenard, puis il se saisit d'un caillou et le lança dans sa direction. Ces deux là s'appréciait c'était devenu une certitude.

Prince attendit que le chat ait terminé son rituel avant de prendre la parole :

Prince Charmant : Ma mie…

Opéca : C'est pas ta mie péquenaud !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin pourquoi vous montrez-vous toujours aussi agressive envers moi ?

Opéca : Parce que t'as une figure à tabouret.

Il fallait comprendre par là, une tête d'assassin. Ceux qui avaient compris l'allusion se mirent à rire. Pour les autres vint le temps des interrogations. Chaperon Rose y ajouta son grain de sel :

Chaperon Rose : Heureusement que toutes les petites filles qui se pâment devant leur livre de contes n'imaginent pas une seule seconde le tordu que tu peux être…

Elles te donnent déjà le Bon Dieu sans confession et le reste aussi d'ailleurs !

Gabriel : Chaperon, vos paters, immédiatement !

Chaperon Rose : Mais ne dois-tu pas te rendre au banquet mon Gabinou ? Cela peut attendre la fin des réjouissances non ? Cela me permettrait d'effectuer quelques révisions.

Prince Charmant : Il est vrai que vos multiples péchés ont épuisés vos stocks de mea culpa.

Chaperon Rose : Vos perversions noble Prince n'a en rien épuisé votre roublardise me semble t'il !

La jeune gourgandine ne cessait de piquer au vif ses interlocuteurs. Ce soir, elle tenait une forme olympique. Sans doute la présence toute proche de son capitaine y était-elle pour beaucoup :

Chaperon Rose : Dis, s'ils te gardent à dormir dans leur château, fais couiner ton roi, juste pour les faire ...

Aliénor : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Et voilà, c'est reparti.

Vint le moment où le roi cueillit sa rose en se présentant à elle et là...que ce soit les amis d'Olana, où les elfes présents, chacun s'accorda à penser que ce soir il y avait bien une étoile supplémentaire dans les cieux, sauf que cette dernière avait eu la coquetterie de se poser sur terre afin de briller aux bras d'un roi.

Le silence qui s'était installé se prolongea. Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. Seule l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à son égard le rendait muet.

Par tous les Valar, que cette femme était belle !

Sa majesté tomba amoureux pour la seconde fois. Pour lui, son destin était déjà plié. Son rêve, sa vision, celle qui l'avait tant accaparé depuis si longtemps, il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir ! Pas cette fois. Il était bien décidé à la garder à ses côtés, à l'aimer... que le destin lui réserve une bonne où une mauvaise surprise.

Que devenait à présent le souvenir de son épouse ? Ne souhaitant l'écarter de sa mémoire, force était pourtant de constater, qu'il la plaçait entre deux jolies parenthèses ! Aucune explication ne pourrait apporter un semblant de réponse à cet écheveau si complexe.

Thranduil : Nous souhaiterions être seul avec Dame Olana.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se retira en s'inclinant, même Mic Mac, qui ne manqua pas l'occasion d'adresser dans le dos du roi un très discret doigt d'honneur sous le regard furibond d'Aliénor et le sourire de Chaperon Rose. Les deux comparses se lancèrent un clin d'œil complice en réprimant un fou rire.

Une fois seuls, le roi et Olana réintégrèrent l'intérieur de la tente. Le feu faisait briller ses yeux :

Thranduil : Aucune étoile ne saurait rivaliser avec votre beauté. _Gerich veleth nin ore nin._ (Tu as mon amour mon coeur)

Olana : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : Vous avez mon amour mon cœur.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer :

Thranduil : Non Olana, ne pleurez pas. Aucunes larmes sur ce visage d'ange ! Promis ?

Olana : Promis majesté.

Thranduil : Nous y allons ?

Olana : Je vous suis. Je vous suivrais sur n'importe quelle route mon Seigneur...les yeux fermés.

Thranduil se saisit de son poignet et y déposa un tendre baiser, prenant soin de caresser avec le bout de son nez la peau frémissante de la jeune femme. Un léger petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La dévisageant avec insistance, elle dû baisser les yeux tant elle se sentait vaciller.

Thranduil : Je vous promets d'être celui qui vous ôtera cette robe Olana. Je ne laisserais ce soin à aucun autre.

Olana : Je saurais m'en souvenir Sire.

Le tremblement de sa voix eut raison du roi qui l'embrassa avec une fougue sauvage.

Elle déposa sa main sur son avant bras, et aussi fier que s'il l'eut amené devant l'autel, il sortit à l'extérieur.

A regret, il confia sa main à Gabriel qui s'en saisit en lui souriant. Les émissaires du royaume de la Lothlorien, impressionnés eux aussi, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Les amis d' Olana eurent beaucoup de mal à retrouver la parole. Les jeunes femmes, elles, n'étaient pas mécontentes de la petite mise en beauté de leur protégée :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ? Ne l'a-t-on pas magnifié notre petite Olana ?

Prince Charmant : Petite, Petite, elle va tout de même fêter ses trente ans !

Opéca : Mais ça t'arrive jamais d'la fermer ?

Prince Charmant : Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une vérité rien de plus.

Alachnÿ : **Taisez-vous ignare !** Olana est peut être une jeune femme par le compte des années, mais quelque part, c'est encore une enfant. Grandir sans l'amour de ses parents, c'est un peu pousser comme une plante sauvage...

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais dites-moi magicien auriez-vous été touché par la grâce ?

Alachnÿ : Ce par quoi j'aimerais être touché ne semble pas vouloir accéder à mon désir on dirait.

Aliénor : Chaperon, où sont passés tes paters ?

Chaperon Rose : Là où je les aie laissés, sur le bord de la route.

Prince Charmant : Cette enfant est tout à fait pernicieuse.

Nimïel : Vous devriez vous l'enlever de la tête mon ami, cela vous fait le plus grand mal. Cependant, je m' autorise la permission d'émettre une opinion… vous êtes magnifique Chaperon. D'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, et dussent-ils être nombreux, aucunes ne vous arrivent à la cheville.

Luthïen s'approcha discrètement de Chaperon cherchant probablement à marquer son territoire :

Luthïen : Chaperon rose apprécie très certainement votre compliment Nimïel, mais je pense être seul juge en la matière.

Nimïel : Est-elle vôtre qu'il vous plaît tant de vous l'approprier ainsi ?

Luthïen : Elle sera ce qu'il me plaît qu'elle soit.

Nimïel : Voyez donc cela. Voici un comportement tout à fait cavalier et fort malvenu pour un elfe de votre condition car enfin ne m'a-t-on pas abreuvé de paroles somptueuses sur la bienséance des elfes ?

Luthïen : Je me fais fort de m'occuper personnellement de ma bienséance et vous prie de vous occuper de la votre. Vous vous trouvez ici sur des terres accueillantes pour qui sait en retirer les usages adéquats.

Amélie, la pauvre, tentait bien d'y comprendre quelque chose, mais son vocabulaire ne ressemblait en rien à celui dont usait et abusait ces deux magnifiques spécimens :

Amélie : Quèque vous racontez…vous êtes torchés où alors vous en pincez comme les autres pour c'te p'tite poupine. Faut dire qu'elle en fait trembler des caleçons la poulette et pas qu'les caleçons si j'osais !

Prince Charmant se mit à hoqueter tel un dindon :

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Comme toujours cette bonne femme sait prendre les raccourcis pour aller à l'essentiel.

Ladite bonne femme souriait de toute sa dent. Ceci dit, cette diversion fortement savoureuse n'interrompit point les deux coqs tout occupés à se gonfler d'importance, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la gourgandine trop heureuse d'admirer ces deux mâles face à leurs ego surdimensionnés :

Nimïel : Cette femme n'est pas une propriété capitaine. Il en a toujours été ainsi, vous devriez vous mettre ce fait à l'esprit une bonne fois pour toute.

Luthïen : Mon esprit, fort éclairé, se complet à me dicter la conduite qu'il me plaira de m'octroyer avec cette personne. Y verriez-vous un quelconque inconvénient ?

Nimïel : A vrai dire, je pense...

Jack : Non mais c'est pas un peu fini les deux coqs ? Fermez là et venez boire un coup au lieu d'raconter des conneries.

Chaperon Rose, furieuse qu'il ait interrompu un tête à tête des plus intenses avec ces deux mâles tapa son petit peton chaussé de rose en pestant :

Chaperon Rose : Mais de quoi te mêles-tu Jack ?

Jack : Quoi ? Tu veux quand même pas qu'ils s'en foutent plein la tronche ...si ?

Chaperon Rose : Et s'il me plaît à moi que deux mâles bourrés de testostérone s'affrontent pour mon joli minois ?

Opéca : Arrête pouillasse, vas t'rafraîchir si t'as le feu...

Chaperon Rose : Je veux, je veux qu'ils continuent ! Alors, que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour moi ?

Sans lui avoir laissé le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Luthïen fit deux pas dans sa direction, emprisonna sa nuque dans sa main inclina son visage dans un angle tout à fait calculé pour ensuite coller sur ses lèvres un baiser inattendu, suave au parfum de scandale.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait. Le premier à réagir fut Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Eh bien, avec une telle pelle, on aurait pu déneiger le sommet du Kilimandjaro !

Luthïen observa Prince avec un certain étonnement. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait d'énoncer :

Nimïel : Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes couillus mon ami !

Jack et Prince s'esclaffèrent alors que le magicien Alachnÿ observait Chaperon Rose avec le plus vif intérêt :

Alachnÿ : Ceci dit, la donzelle à de quoi aiguiser tous les appétits ! Cette charmante enfant est à elle seule un appel à la luxure.

Luthïen toisa le mage :

Luthïen : Vous aussi êtes sur la liste ?

Alachnÿ : Eh bien, il semblerait qu'en cet instant ce ne soit plus votre esprit qui vous dirige mais une autre partie de votre anatomie.

Mic Mac assis sur une pierre balançait ses petites jambes :

Mic Mac : Ouais, y va dessaler la morue !

Chaperon Rose : Merci Lutinou pour ces quelques grammes de pure poésie.

Mic Mac : Pas de quoi la frangine. Eh, t'aurais pas une p'tite place pour moi dans ton domaine enchanté ?

Chaperon Rose : Rêver t'offrira ce que la réalité te refuses mon gnome ami.

Mic Mac : Dommage !

Et laissant dans son sillage un parfum de scandale, la jeune femme s'en fut en trottinant :

Chaperon Rose : Promenons nous dans les bois,

Tant que le loup n'y est pas,

Et si je le rencontrais,

Je le ...

Un rie cristallin s'échappa de cette bouche impudique. Les deux elfes eurent une brève poussée de fièvre. Bon sang, cette donzelle savait faire monter la chantilly sans batteur électrique, c'était un fait !

Prince Charmant : Bougre de tonnerre, avec elle point n'est besoin de tendre le mas pour y accrocher le drapeau de la victoire.

Satisfait de son bon mot, Prince ne se rendit pas compte que deux paires d'yeux le trucidaient. Une fois de plus, Amélie dû calmer les esprits :

Amélie : Ben dites-moi donc pas, c'est t'y qu'vous allez finir d'vous prendre la tête les deux dindons ? Faut bien vous t'nir, on est chez des gens d'la haute ici !

Mic Mac : Prince à la trique, faut l'comprendre. Par contre, j'veux bien aller grailler et puis t'inquiètes la vieille, on s'tiendra bien…moi le premier !

Le sourire torve qui accompagna cette tirade enflammée en fit douter plus d'un.

Un peu plus tard, le lutin, qui ne perdait jamais le nord ni le sud soit dit en passant, avait observé Oilïnn, entrant et sortant de la tente royale, mettant de l'ordre dans les affaires personnelle de son Seigneur.

Après avoir préparé Olana, les filles avaient laissé une belle pagaille, aussi tout ordonner lui avait pris du temps. A un moment, Ëlnar l'avait même interpellé et la jeune elleth était sortie hors de la tente avec un peigne en main.

Le peigne du roi !

Ce fut un objet qui attira soudain toute l'attention du lutin. Dire qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil était un doux euphémisme !

Il lui semblait fort beau et surtout **Richement** incrusté de pierreries ce qui le rendait fort attrayant à son goût :

Mic Mac : Il a beaucoup de belles choses ce roi on dirait ?

Tout à son appréciation, le lutin facétieux avait les neurones qui carburaient à la vitesse de la lumière et il se disait qu'il y avait peut être là matière à faire.

Le capitaine se dirigeait vers le feu de camp, un sourire en coin. Il paraissait très content de lui. Tout le monde était réuni autour du feu de camp.

La nuit était tombée, l'air doux s'emplissait des chants elfiques célébrant la naissance des étoiles…

Chacun s'apprêtait à dîner lorsque Luthïen prit la parole :

Luthïen riant : A propos, regardez ce que j'apporte pour vous Amélie.

Il tenait derrière son dos un panier recouvert d'un torchon qu'il lui tendit. Amélie crut entendre...non ...impossible...mais si c'était pourtant le cas : un poulet caquetait. Elle aurait reconnu cette jolie musique entre toutes. En somme, c'était son chant elfique :

Amélie : Pougne ! Que l'cul m'en tombe **Un poulet !**

Capitaine : Eh oui je sais que vous en raffolez.

Amélie : Oh ben t'as d'ces idées toi, pour un peu c'est t'y qu'tu m'f'rais pleurer !

Pendant ce temps là, ledit poulet venait comme çà, au nez et à la barbe de tous, de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Amélie : Ah ! Le gredin, c'est t'y qui s'fait la malle. Mais attrapez-le !

S'ensuivit une course poursuite après le poulet voyageur des plus épiques. Le filou, le malandrin ! C'est qu'il était agile ! Il avait une façon toute particulière pour courir à une vitesse hallucinante. Sentant, probablement, venir sa fin prochaine, le gallinacée avait décidé, une bonne fois pour toute, de donner un peu de fil à retordre à sa tortionnaire.

Mic Mac se tapait les cuisses tant cela le faisait rire. Aliénor crut l'attraper, mais elle ne fit que s'affaler sur l'herbe tandis que Chaperon rose essayait vainement de lui refiler un croc en jambe. C'était bien joué, mais l'habile volatile ne voulait s'en laisser conter par personne et il opéra un retournement de situation digne d'un virtuose. Jack se saisit d'un couteau avec l'espoir de planter ce « con de poulet », comme il l'annonça haut et fort, cependant, malin comme un singe, l'animal déjoua le piège et le couteau piqua du nez entre les jambes de Prince Charmant qui vociféra :

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, faites un peu attention ! Vous avez failli m'émasculer.

Opéca : De toute façon pour ce à quoi il te sert ton asticot.

Prince Charmant : Vous seriez surprise d'en connaitre les capacités.

Opéca : Mais ouais, c'est çà !

Lüthien riait et dû laisser filer le poulet qui passait entre ses pieds. Amélie, enragé à l'idée de perdre son **Précieux Trésor,** fit preuve d'un essor formidable. Elle tendit son corps tout entier, se lança et tomba enfin sur le poulet. Se saisissant de l'une de ses pattes elle se mit à crier triomphalement :

Amélie : **Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !**

Elle mit la tête de l'animal devant ses yeux :

Amélie : Saleté d'poulet ! C'est t'y qu ' tu pensais m'la faire à moi ? J'm'en vais t'faire passer de vie à trépas et pas plus tard que tout d'suite.

Là dessus, sans aucune retenue, et devant les elfes se présentant avec leur fameuse fricassée de légumes en sauce, elle tint la tête du poulet d'une main et de l'autre s'empara d'un couteau et l'abattit d'un geste sec sans aucun état d'âme le décapitant d'un air triomphal.

Le pauvre gallinacé fit encore quelques pas histoire de finir sa vie en beauté et dans un dernier élan de grâce vint s'affaler sur les chausses d'Ëlnar. Le sang qui s'échappait de son cou, fit une auréole brunâtre et les yeux écarquillés, l'elfe eut un début de malaise le contraignant à s'assoir au plus vite.

Amélie : T'inquiètes donc pas l'ami, y nous f'ra plus chier cui'là !

Découvrant son unique quenotte, elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle notre Amélie. L'elfe les yeux agrandit par la terreur ne cessait de psalmodier :

L'elfe : Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel...

Prince Charmant crut bon de s'aviser d'une remarque fort à propos :

Prince Charmant : Ne vous inquiétez pas mon brave, vous allez vous y faire. C'est toujours la première fois qui est pénible ensuite...

Puis levant la main, l'air de dire, _" faites moi confiance l'ami "_, il s'en fut dans un coin se refaire une petite beauté. Ôter sa perruque et laver ses cheveux, lui avaient semblé, dans un premier temps primordial. Ce couvre chef commençait à le faire souffrir de la chaleur, de plus il craignait d'attraper des poux, aussi décida-t-il de la garder précieusement dans un coin, au cas où…

Le poulet fut embroché, badigeonné d'un corps gras, et rôti au dessus du feu. Connaissant le goût immodéré d'Amélie pour la chair de poulet, personne n'eut le cœur de soustraire à son appréciation le moindre bout de viande, aussi elle put, tout à loisir décortiquer, mordiller, mâchouiller, son précieux trésor.

Au final, l'on aurait pu reconstituer le squelette de l'animal et l'exposer au Muséum d'Histoires Naturelles.

Chacun eut une petite pensée pour l'animal, qui avait eu l'impudence de croiser sa route et bientôt la bonne humeur régna autour du feu, avec l'aide providentielle d'un petit tonnelet de vin. Il y avait certains moment dans leur aventure, qui valaient la peine d'être vécus, même si pour cela, d'autres devaient en payer le prix fort !

Le repas terminé, Chaperon Rose, toute frémissante, suivit son capitaine. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers l'enclos où se trouvait les chevaux. Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, elle s'était évertuée à le séduire, minauder, lui faire miroiter monts et merveilles…aussi espérait-elle enfin une juste récompense :

Chaperon Rose : Bien, quand commençons-nous les hostilités mon bel elfe ?

Luthïen : Quelles hostilités ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? Ah si, j'entrevois effectivement, mais comme tu as été un tantinet vilaine avec moi en me faisant languir, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de patience. Vois-tu, j'ai l'intention de faire un tour au village tout proche d'ici. Il s'y trouve un excellent établissement, « La taverne du chien borgne », ne trouves-tu point ce nom charmant ?

Chaperon rose : Quoi ? Tu vas au **Bordel** ?

Luthïen : Qui a dit que c'était un bordel ?

Un sourire malicieux s'invitait sur les lèvres du capitaine, tandis qu'une volée d'injures se mit à pleuvoir sur sa tête :

Lüthien : A plus tard petite dévergondée !

Chaperon rose resta un moment interdite, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite.

Cette fois, elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle entreprit donc de le suivre à bonne distance et lorsqu'il s'enfuit sur sa monture, elle s'empara d'un cheval au hasard et le monta à cru.

Grâce à la clarté de la lune, le suivre à une distance fut une tâche aisée. Il ne fallut qu'un petit moment pour approcher ce qui paraissait être une petite bourgade. Des maisons aux toits de chaumes se regroupaient autour d'une place centrale. Malgré l'heure tardive, un maréchal ferrant, était encore en plein travail. Elle s'approcha l'air nonchalant :

Chaperon rose : Dis-moi l'ami, je cherche la « Taverne du chien borgne » ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?

L'homme eut un hoquet de stupéfaction. Comment une aussi jolie femme, pouvait t'elle s'exprimer d'une façon aussi abrupte :

Chaperon rose : Je cherche l'endroit où des filles de joie offre du plaisir, l'ami, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tu ne t'y rends donc jamais ? Un grand gaillard comme toi... Ca doit avoir beaucoup de besoins.

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

Maréchal ferrant : C'est que les elfes me donnent beaucoup de travail.

Chaperon rose : Après l'effort, le réconfort mon ami ! Il faut penser à satisfaire ce que tu as entre ces formidables cuisses. Alors où est-ce ?

Maréchal ferrant : La dernière maison du village éclairée par une lanterne rouge.

Chaperon rose : Passe y faire un tour ce soir...Le dénommé Lüthien à promis d'y récompenser les braves travailleurs comme toi ! N'oublie pas...Lüthien ! A plus mon lapin.

C'est avec une ardeur décuplée que le maréchal ferrant termina sa tâche. Pensez donc, une furieuse envie le démangeait à présent !

Arrivée devant la maison de joie, elle repéra très vite le cheval du capitaine.

Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour leur apporter un peu de couleurs, puis arrangea son décolleté de façon a ce que ses passeports universels soient mis en valeur.

Sa robe, bien trop longue à son goût, fut relevée de façon à montrer ses jolies jambes.

Son entrée fit tourner les têtes, d'autant que la belle ondulait, remuait son joli petit fessier et minaudait comme une jeune vierge. Elle fit halte au bar et se commanda un verre de vin rouge en désigna le capitaine, occupé a léchouiller une petite brunette aussi plate qu'une limande.

Chaperon rose : C'est ce charmant capitaine qui régale ce soir, mettez cela sur sa note, il me l'a promis comme il a promis également une tournée générale.

Le patron méfiant, envoya son commis se renseigner sur la véracité de ses propos. Il tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Son regard plongea directement dans son décolleté.

Une lueur enflamma ses yeux tout en écoutant ce que le commis lui disait. Il fit un signe affirmatif au patron et Chaperon rose traversa toute la salle dans le sens de la longueur s'il vous plaît.

Il fallait que le chemin soit le plus long possible, afin de laisser le temps a tous ces bouseux de se rincer l'œil !

Se faisant, elle fit mine de faire tomber son mouchoir et se baissant, montra à Luthïen, ainsi qu'a une assemblée chauffée à blanc, une petite culotte rose savoureuse à souhait.

Les esprits embrumés des clients commencèrent à s'échauffer sérieusement. Arrivée devant Luthïen elle détourna le regard et fixa la petite brunette qui avait glissé sa main dans la chemise du capitaine :

Chaperon rose : C'est pour cette petite grue que tu m'as laissé choir mon choupinou ? Je te pensais plus ambitieux !

Le capitaine ne disait mot tout occupé à lui adresser un sourire carnassier accompagné d'un regard lubrique. A nouveau son bas ventre le brûlait. Bon sang cette fille savait faire monter la sève !

Chaperon rose : Que t'as t'elle promit ?

Luthïen : Et en quoi cela te regarde t-il ?

Fille de joie : Ouais quèque çà peut te faire la morue ?

Hélas pour elle, c'était le mot à ne pas prononcer. La réplique fut aussi fulgurante qu'intense. En l'espace d'une demi seconde, elle frappa du pied la chaise sur laquelle était assise la fille de joie, qui aussitôt se retrouva le cul par terre.

Puis elle fondit sur sa proie avec une rage non contenue. Empoignant la fille par les cheveux elle siffla plus qu'elle ne parla :

Chaperon rose : Garde ta sale langue de vipère là d'où elle ne devrait jamais sortir et tâche de mettre un peu plus d'ardeur pour faire bander cet elfe, où peut être faudrait t-il que je te donne une leçon ?

Là dessus elle s'approcha de Luthïen, lui roula la plus grosse gamelle que les bouseux n'aient jamais vu, langue comprise et frotta langoureusement l'entrejambe du capitaine :

Chaperon rose : Voilà ! Là je peux t'assurer qu'il bande !

De gros rires bien gras emplirent la pièce et tous hélèrent Chaperon rose :

Les bouseux : Hé, on en veut nous aussi combien tu demandes la belle ?

Luthïen se leva :

Luthïen : Elle ne se vend pas. Ce soir, elle est à moi !

Chaperon rose : Même pas en rêve ! Ta planche à repasser t'attend.

Jeune femme : C'est moi qu'tu traites de planche ?

Chaperon Rose : Excellent ! Il existe tout de même un peu de relief chez elle, mais pas au bon endroit dirait-on.

Jeune femme : Pour qui qu'elle s'prend celle là ? Ca débarque de nulle part et ça s'crois tout permis ?

Chaperon Rose : Ca se permet de faire bander un elfe que tu dois avoir sous la main depuis un moment déjà sans être parvenue à lui faire monter la sauce. Que veux-tu, la providence ne t'a pas doté de belles oranges à poser sur la cheminée !

La fille cligna des yeux. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas le message subliminal de Chaperon Rose. Cette dernière crut bon d'apporter quelques lumières à cette impudente gourgandine :

Chaperon Rose : Téti et téta quoi.

Sur ces mots, elle plaça ses mains en coupe sous ses seins leur offrant leur quart d'heure de gloire. Luthïen, qu'un tel culot affolait, s'esclaffa de bon cœur :

Luthïen : Tu es…tu es…

Chaperon Rose : Je suis et j'assume. A présent, je te laisse entre ses mains. Bon courage ! Qui veut m'offrir à boire ? Je pourrais me montrer fort généreuse en matière de remerciements.

Aussitôt une majorité de mains se leva et l'on entendait partout des moi, moi…fort prometteur. Le capitaine vit rouge. Il était hors de question que d'autres que lui ne connaissent les faveurs de sa belle :

Luthïen : Personne ne s'approche d'elle ! Viens !

Chaperon Rose : Me donnerais-tu un ordre ?

Luthïen : J'ai dit viens avec moi !

Et sans plus se préoccuper, ni de la fille de joie ni des clients de l'auberge, il la fit basculer sur son épaule à la grande joie des bouseux qui ne manquèrent pas de profiter du charmant spectacle occasionné par sa culotte. Le capitaine s'empressa de cacher les rondeurs de la belle de sa main et sortit de l'établissement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il explosa :

Capitaine : Alors tu es satisfaite ?

Chaperon rose : TRES ! Je viens de te casser ton coup, alors oui, je suis très contente !

Il l'a fixa d'un air sévère juste l'espace de quelques secondes ne pouvant lui résister bien longtemps. Un long rire le secoua :

Luthïen : Bon sang c'est vrai que tu m'as fait bandé ! Tu es incroyable petite folle !

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il la colla contre le mur et lui colla un baiser, trop excité pour se demander si elle serait d'accord. Pour toute réponse, elle se saisit d'une buche de bois et le frappa à la tête, pas trop fort tout de même, juste de quoi l'assommer légèrement. Puis sans se retourner, elle détacha la bride des chevaux, dont celui de Lüthien et s'enfuis au galop.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à recouvrer ses esprits, mais trop tard, la belle s'était déjà enfuit.

Luthïen : Bien joué ma belle, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

C'est en courant qu'il réintégra le campement, non sans avoir auparavant réglé une lourde note. Merci Chaperon rose ! Les elfes couraient fort vite sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, aussi cette promenade improvisée, le mit d'humeur à poursuivre son activité physique avec d'autres exercices bien plus prometteurs, du moins le concernant.

Le temps de la marche permit à Chaperon rose de mettre son plan à exécution.

Trouvant très facilement sa tente personnelle, elle entreprit de la fouiller et découvrit une malle où était disposées plusieurs tenues dont son armure !

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat sans pareil. Ce fut très amusant de découper en lambeaux une grande partie des vêtements de l'elfe. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle prit le plastron de son armure, la posa par terre et du pied enfonça le métal plusieurs fois de sorte qu'on aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait servit à déglinguer un troll armé d'une masse.

Elle déposa le tout consciencieusement sur son lit de camp puis sortit. Elle choisit de l'attendre près de la rivière.

Entre temps, Lüthien arrivait et se dirigeait vers sa tente d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il entra, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, et d'un ses vêtements en lambeau, et de deux son armure cabossé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à hurler :

Capitaine : GARDE !

Ce dernier entra en trombe à l'intérieur :

Garde : Oui capitaine ?

Capitaine : Qui est entré ici en mon absence ?

Garde : Euh la jeune femme blonde qui s'est battue avec l'autre brune, elle m'a dit que vous aviez donné la permission !

Capitaine : Et tu l'as cru ? Bon sang…

Furieux, il fallait bien le préciser, le capitaine se dirigea vers la rivière. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour retrouver la belle qui postée sur la rive lui faisant face, lui souriait de toute ses dents :

Chaperon rose : Alors, tu n'es pas resté honorer ta catin ?

Capitaine : Qu'as tu fait à mes vêtements et mon armure ?

Chaperon rose : Ah çà ? Tu as apprécié j'espère ? Cà ne te plais pas ? J'ai pourtant mis tout mon cœur à cet ouvrage !

Sa perfidie l'a rendait étrangement belle. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tel un félin, sa démarche souple et déterminée, l'amena directement devant la jeune femme.

Il se posta devant elle, le souffle court, les prunelles assombrit par le désir. Chaperon en profita pour passer le bout de sa langue rose sur ses lèvres avec élégance et une fausse pudeur qui amena un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres de l'ellon :

Luthïen : Alors nous y voilà. Quelle suite allons-nous donner à cette magnifique soirée ?

Chaperon Rose : N'est ce pas au puissant mâle que je contemple en face de moi d'énoncer une probabilité ?

Luthïen : Excellente réponse. Je vais donc prendre la manœuvre ma belle…

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille prenant soin d'effleurer, plutôt que toucher, caresser, plutôt que s'approprier, laisser entrevoir, plutôt que démontrer…

Luthïen : Tu vas adorer…

Chaperon Rose : Vraiment ?

Les sons étaient devenus murmures. Plus que la tentation, le désir se muait en chuchotement. Mots suaves prononcés avec ferveur et détermination…mots empreints d'une fougueuse volonté de séduire…

Avec détermination, il inspecta les alentours, ne la quittant pas pour autant du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'un événement d'importance se jouait entre eux en ce moment précis.

Enfin, il repéra ce qu'il cherchait et la tenant toujours au plus près de lui, l'emmena là où il le souhaitait.

Un rocher au sommet plat montait la garde près de la rivière.

Il s'y assit, puis passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui tint à peu près ce langage :

Luthïen : J'ai besoin d'avoir LA position adéquate pour ce que je m'apprête à t'offrir petit cœur.

Décrire l'impatience de Chaperon n'aurait pu être exprimé tant son excitation était à son comble. Tout juste s'autorisait-elle à respirer afin de ne point troubler les plans de son puissant mâle.

Après l'avoir longuement observé, détaillé, apprécié, il désigna ses jambes, lesquelles, bien serrées formant un angle doit, formait une assise des plus accueillantes :

Luthïen : Après vous Gente dame !

Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'assit sur ses genoux attendant patiemment la suite.

Luthïen : Sur le ventre !

Avec un sourire entendu, la belle s'exécuta, puis il se pencha contre son oreille et de sa voix suave lui murmura :

Lüthien : Nous allons commencer par une bien belle punition. L'une dont je m'enorgueillis auprès de mes maîtresses qui, ceci dit, ne s'en sont jamais plaints. Il est temps de me dévoiler ce que tu caches sous cette robe. Peau contre peau ma puce…

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il retroussa son vêtement et baissa son dessous avec une lenteur affolante, puis sa main s'abattit ferme et vigoureuse avant de devenir caresse. Il ne fessa jamais au même endroit, ni au même rythme, alternant fermeté et douceur voluptueuse, lui occasionnant plus de désir qu'elle n'en eut jamais eu.

Ce savant mélange fut une délicieuse vengeance au goût de paradis. La seule, aux yeux de ce fougueux capitaine digne d'une telle dragonne.

Effectivement, Chaperon Rose n'eut pas à se plaindre tout comme il l'avait prédit…bien au contraire, ces deux là venaient d'entrer en terrain conquis.

Ce charmant intermède fut le point de départ des réjouissances, lesquelles durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Chacun y trouva son compte et tous deux allèrent au bout de leurs désirs :

Capitaine : Tu m'as enflammé comme une torche ce soir ! C'est bien la première fois que je ressens pareil sentiment ! Mais bon sang, qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu entre ces cuisses ? C'est le feu du dragon où je ne m'y connais pas.

Se faisant, il caressa le postérieur rosi de Chaperon rose :

Capitaine : Ma puce, tu as besoin d'un onguent…

Elle fit un signe affirmatif et ferma les yeux:

Capitaine : Prendre soin de toi devient ma priorité ma belle.

Il récupéra sa robe accrochée à un buisson, la revêtit tant bien que mal et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le campement.

La prenant dans ses bras, il la ramena à ses quartiers. Sous la tente, Amélie et Aliénor discutaient. La guerrière à la vue des deux amants terribles se leva d'un bond :

Aliénor : Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Capitaine : Rien que de très belles choses rassure-toi.

Aliénor : Ah je vois. Vous vous êtes encore affrontés tous les deux ?

Lüthien : C'est à peu près ça. Je reviens.

Il la déposa à plat ventre sur sa couche. Aliénor s'approcha un sourire aux lèvres et souleva délicatement la robe de Chaperon Rose. A la vue de son postérieur zébré, elle en eut un hoquet :

Aliénor : Eh bien dis-moi, il ne t'as pas raté celui là !

Chaperon rose : Ah, Aliénor ! J'ai pris ce soir la plus belle correction de ma vie !

Aliénor : Et qu'as-tu fait pour le mettre dans un tel état de fureur ?

Chaperon rose : Je te raconterai tout demain, je suis fatiguée. J'ai grand besoin de reprendre des forces.

Déjà le capitaine revenait avec un pot contenant un onguent :

Aliénor : Belle fessée capitaine, tu es décidément quelqu'un de très surprenant…pour un elfe.

Retroussant, sans honte la robe de Chaperon rose et offrant ainsi le postérieur de Chaperon rose à la vue des deux femmes, il ouvrit le pot et fixa Aliénor et Amélie :

Capitaine : Je fais cela devant vous où désirez-vous faire une petite promenade ? Parce qu'il n'est pas exclu que je lui fasse un dernier câlin pour la nuit.

Aliénor se mit à rire :

Aliénor : Mais tu es insatiable ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux. Allez viens Amélie laissons les à leurs affaires.

Amélie : Bon sang d'bois j'ai le sang tout caillé moi. Ca va finir par d'venir d'la mélasse ! C'est t'y qu' ça fait remonter des souvenirs tout ça.

Aliénor : Oh là, alors il vaut mieux qu'on déguerpisse et vite !

Elles quittèrent en riant la tente et Lüthien se mit à soigner le joli petit fessier endolori de sa belle qui déjà roucoulais :

Lüthien : J'avais raison, je sens qu'il va te falloir un dernier petit câlin.

Chaperon rose : Oui, juste un ...où deux...

Le capitaine rit, oui même deux si elle le souhaitait. Peu lui importait le nombre, seul comptait son plaisir !

De mémoire elfique, jamais pareille hardiesse ne s'était invitée dans l'esprit d'un ellon :

Scribe : Dis-moi, il en connait des pratiques ce filou ?

Arakïell : Hum, il semblerait que notre ami ait eu une éducation amoureuse de première qualité. Fréquenter des maisons de plaisir ajoute quelques extensions à son CV, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la gent féminine.

Scribe : Extensions ?

Arakïell : Oui je sais, c'était un enchainement des plus prévisible, mais que veux-tu, l'inspiration me guette à chaque coin de page…

Scribe : Et elle se rappelle à ton bon souvenir…

Arakïell : Comme toujours mon scribouni, comme toujours !


	15. Chapter 15 Sous les étoiles de la Lothlo

Bonsoir,

Voici un chapitre pour les fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année. Exceptionnellement long, vous pourrez le lire en plusieurs fois. Pendant deux semaines, je ferais une pause, afin de me permettre d'avancer mon travail.

Par contre, je posterais, deux bonus, un pour chaque réveillon. Pensez à venir faire un petit tour.

Merci et bonne fêtes à tous !

_Chapitre 15_

_Sous les étoiles_

_De la Lothlorien_

Cette forêt au nom enchanteur portait bien son nom. Une partie de l'éclat des royaumes Eldar des temps anciens resplendissait en ce lieu.

Partout on avait allumé des lumières, conférant à cet endroit une aura particulière.

La Lothlorien possédait un grand palais cité, Caras Galadhon, "_La cité des arbres_", construit sur la crête d'une colline où se dressaient les plus hauts arbres de la forêt.

Cette colline était entourée de murs percés de portes, puis encerclée par d'autres grands arbres.

Prenant pour modèle le royaume des elfes gris de Doriath au Bélériand d'autrefois, cette forêt était protégée par un puissant enchantement.

Les seigneurs de ce royaume portaient le nom de Dame Galadriel et seigneur Céléborn.

Dame Galadriel était le plus haut dignitaire des Eldar restée en Terre du Milieu.

Le pouvoir de Nenya, son anneau de diamant et d'eau, était si puissant qu'il possédait un sort protecteur entourant la Lothlorien afin que les ennemis ne puissent y entrer, la rendant par la même occasion invisible à l'œil de Sauron.

Elle était une princesse noldo née à Eldamar pendant les âges des étoiles, lui, un prince sindar de Doriath. Mariés au premier âge du soleil, ils vivaient en Bélériand jusqu'au moment de sa destruction.

Bien plus tard, ils fondèrent la Lothlorien et devinrent les souverains de ce nouveau royaume.

Dame Galadriel avait hérité de sa mère, Eärwen une elfe Teleri, une fabuleuse chevelure dorée. Grande, mince, possédant une beauté hors du commun, elle détenait le pouvoir de lire dans les âmes et beaucoup la redoutait.

Son époux, Céléborn, paraissait plus doux, plus diplomate également. La douceur de son regard encourageait les étrangers à se confier à lui, contrairement à sa Dame.

Au bras de Gabriel, Olana n'en finissait plus d'admirer toutes ces lumières. Les branches aux reflets d'argent se balançaient au rythme d'une douce brise. De longs chants mélancoliques s'infiltraient à travers les feuillages.

Les yeux brillants, elle serrait le bras de l'archange, lequel lui offrait, en retour, un sourire bienveillant. Les mots tournaient en boucle sur ses lèvres :

Olana : Mon Dieu, c'est magnifique !

On eut dit une enfant découvrant le pays du père noël.

Le roi l'observait en souriant. Que cette femme était belle et innocente à la fois. Une bouffée d'amour le submergea. N'y tenant plus, il fit stopper la marche de l'archange lui priant avec déférence de bien vouloir lui accorder l'honneur de la prendre à son bras.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Gabriel, dans un grand élan de mansuétude, lui accorda ce privilège.

Avec une fierté non dissimulée, il prit la main d'Olana, y déposa un doux baiser et la plaça sur son avant-bras.

L'air doux et facétieux jouait dans ses cheveux soulevant avec une grâce infinie les quelques mèches laissées à la fantaisie de sa coiffure. Les filets de sa parure en or, étincelaient à la lumière l'auréolant d'un halo confinant à de la magie.

Les ombres se disputaient la faveur de côtoyer la verdure luminescente des feuillages…une véritable féerie.

Au pied du plus majestueux des arbres de ce royaume, se présentaient une série de marches taillées directement dans le bois du colosse.

Elles semblaient s'élever vers l'infini et ne jamais devoir finir.

S'enroulant en colimaçon autour du tronc, elles étaient éclairées de mille et une petites lumières, comme si des lucioles s'étaient donné rendez-vous par milliers.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent l'ascension, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter :

Olana : Allons-nous vers les étoiles Mon Roi ?

Thranduil : Oui mon ange, ce soir je vous y emmène !

La jeune femme lui sourit avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible d'éprouver pour un être vivant ce qui suggérait une quantité non négligeable !

Parvenus jusqu'à une plate forme, les souverains de la Lothlorien attendaient patiemment le roi Thranduil.

Lorsque Dame Galadriel aperçut Olana, elle eut comme un léger mouvement de surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à voir le roi Thranduil en compagnie.

Que ce fut une humaine se présentant à eux fut encore plus surprenant.

Céléborn s'approcha de son ami un doux sourire éclairant son visage tandis que la reine noldo préférait garder une certaine retenue.

Thranduil : _Mae Govanen Céléborn, il m'est toujours fort plaisant de vous rencontrer mellon nin ! Dame Galadriel ! Votre beauté rend grâce aux ancêtres qui sont les vôtres._

_._

Galadriel fit un signe de tête tout en fixant le roi. Elle était consciente qu'il détestait cela, pourtant rien ne s'opposa au désir qui était sien. Pénétrer son esprit lui semblait essentiel, surtout en cet instant.

Olana se présenta selon les usages qui lui avaient été enseignés.

S'approchant de Dame Galadriel, elle fit une profonde révérence :

Olana : Votre majesté !

Cela fit sourire Dame Galadriel :

Dame Galadriel : Que votre venue en ces lieux soit heureuse et vous offre la paix souhaitée.

Olana : Soyez-en remerciez Majesté, j'ai trouvé plus de paix en ces lieux que je n'en trouverais jamais ailleurs. Je me nomme Olana d'Isendril Duchesse du Comté de Faye, pour vous servir.

Céléborn : Relevez-vous gente Dame ! Je suis le seigneur Céléborn et voici Dame Galadriel dont sa majesté Thranduil à dû vous parler je pense.

Olana : Oui, il m'a en effet vanté la très grande beauté de cette Dame et surtout sa chevelure magnifique. Je m'incline à nouveau devant tant de grâce.

Pas de doute, pensa Galadriel, cette humaine était de haute lignée et fort aimable de surcroît. Mais où donc Thranduil l'avait-t-il connu ? Son esprit s'insinua dans celui de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle y vit la rassura. Visiblement, c'était une âme pure. Elle ressentit également une énorme souffrance. Cette femme avait été blessée dans sa chair. Une onde de compassion la traversa et tandis qu'elle allait s'emparer de ses mains dans un geste d'affection, ses visions furent obscurcies par un épais voile posé intentionnellement.

Cherchant à en percer les ténèbres, une violente lumière irradia ses visions provoquant un léger étourdissement.

Décontenancée, elle se reprit pourtant très vite.

Il n'était pas question de laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de la Dame de la Lothlorien. De ce moment précis, Galadriel devint soupçonneuse envers Olana. Décidée à en savoir plus, elle se promit d'avoir un entretien avec elle. Il fallait la mettre en confiance.

Céléborn : Il existe, à présent, en ce lieu, une seconde beauté et pas des moindres d'après ce qu'il m'est permis d'admirer.

Dame Galadriel observa son époux. Lui aussi tomberait sous le charme. Il planait autour de cette femme comme un parfum de mystère d'où le scandale ne semblait jamais bien loin.

Thranduil fixait son ami, tout en étant surpris par cette réplique servit avec tant d'emphase :

Dame Galadriel : Seigneur Thranduil, il y a fort longtemps que nos chemins ne se sont croisés. Il manquait au royaume de La Lothlorien votre présence, enfin vous voici. Si ce n'était ces temps troublés jetant des ombres malveillantes sur nos espoirs, nos propos auraient été plaisants. Hélas, je devine certains desseins surgissant du passé, tels des spectres, hanter mes cauchemars.

Céléborn : Ma Dame, laissons au seigneur Thranduil l'occasion par lui-même de nous faire part de ses impressions. Votre royaume Thranduil semble également mis à mal par certaines créatures, revenues d'entres les morts je veux parler des descendantes d'Ungoliant.

Thranduil : Bien que néfastes, elles me sont fort utiles pour dissuader les rôdeurs en tout genre et par la même assurer une certaine protection autour de mon royaume. Ceci étant, elles ont tendance à se multiplier de façon troublante ces derniers temps.

Pendant qu'il s'exprimait, Dame Galadriel l'observait à la dérobée. Quelque chose avait changé chez ce roi. Un élément féminin, avait pris une place considérable dans la vie plutôt morne de ce sombre monarque.

C'était un fait, il avait changé ! Son regard brillait d'une façon peu habituelle, son port de tête avait retrouvé la dignité lui faisant défaut.

Un regain de confiance émanait de tout son être. Imperceptiblement, le roi se dévoilait et ce qu'elle vit la submergea d'une intense émotion.

Quel était ce subtil changement s'opérant insidieusement dans cet esprit tourmenté ?

Un choix devrait bientôt s'offrir au roi. De ce choix naîtrait d'intenses douleurs...

La Dame de la Lothlorien en était à présent convaincue, cette fois, elle ne serait d'aucun secours pour lui. Restait à savoir pour cette humaine...

Dame Galadriel : De quel royaume venez-vous Olana ?

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme fut sauvée par Gabriel :

Gabriel : Dame de Lumière, cette Gente dame et moi-même, venons du royaume de Minas Tirith, ou nous avons fait halte durant notre long périple depuis les Terres du Nord. Je me nomme Gabriel et je suis le directeur de conscience de cette noble dame.

L'elfe noldo observa attentivement cet être hors du commun dont la prestance égalait, voire surpassait celles de plusieurs ellons de hauts rangs. Sa curiosité fut telle, qu'une introspection dans l'esprit de ce personnage troublant, lui sembla plus que nécessaire.

Elle n'y vit que sagesse, bonté, douceur…

Il irradiait de cet homme, une aura ensorcelante la laissant pantoise.

Une force peu commune se dégageait de son esprit et cela la déstabilisa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Alors qu'elle en était à cette déduction, là aussi, elle ressentit une gêne. Un élément perturbant vint déranger son approfondissement. Une brume opacifia sa vision d'une façon intentionnelle là aussi. Que cela se produise une première fois pour cette jeune femme pouvait paraitre surprenant, mais une seconde fois…une forte suspicion s'invita dans son raisonnement.

Ces faits l'intriguèrent. Elle se promit d'élucider ce mystère :

Galadriel : Nos hôtes nous attendent seigneur Thranduil.

Cela signifiait, qu'il était temps de se rendre à l'intérieur. La salle circulaire où avait été dressé un banquet, s'offrait aux convives.

Plus qu'une salle, ce fut une véritable splendeur qui s'offrit à leur regard. D'une dimension prodigieuse, l'espace permettait de rassembler un nombre impressionnant d'invités.

De la vaisselle raffinée, des verres d'un cristal aussi pur qu'une cascade d'eau fraîche, scintillaient. Partout, des coupes en or, regorgeaient de fruits mûrs et odorants.

La senteur de la pêche prédominait et se mêlait à celle des fleurs assemblées en bouquets. D'innombrables chandelles se consumaient dans l'air du soir. De la musique sublimait ce tableau idyllique.

Mais il n'y eu pas que cela !

Devant elle, la cour des souverains, constituée de nombreux seigneurs, de leurs épouses, et de certaines jeunes elfines, était occupée à discuter. Leurs voix feutrées formaient un murmure à peine audible. La distinction était palpable autant que leurs manières raffinées.

Les costumes rivalisaient de broderies et autres signes extérieur de richesses. Assurément, ces seigneurs se vêtaient avec un goût très sûr.

Dès qu'elle apparut, Olana suscita un intérêt des plus particuliers.

Il était très rare, qu'une humaine soit convier en cet endroit, c'était même la première fois. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et beaucoup, la dévisagèrent avec une attention soutenue, relevant même de l'impolitesse.

Se sentant observée sous toutes les coutures, Olana en éprouva une certaine gêne.

Les souverains passèrent devant un groupe d'elfines qui la toisèrent de haut avec un léger mépris aux fonds des yeux.

Un très joli comité d'accueil !

A cet instant, il y avait un concentré de venin de serpents frôlant une dangerosité maximale.

Olana connaissait ce genre de regards. Maintes fois, lors de son désastreux mariage avec le Seigneur Conrad, ses nombreuses maîtresses, ne se privaient pas le moins du monde pour lui lancer des œillades explicites, emplies de perversité. Elles l'a narguait ouvertement devant son époux, que cela excitait.

Ce soir, il lui semblait faire un retour en arrière. Assurément, sa présence ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité !

Elle en conçu une amertume qui jeta un voile sombre sur cette soirée.

Ces elfines ressemblaient à un nid de serpents. Grandes, élancées, la plupart étaient brunes possédant une très longue chevelure. Leurs yeux bleus, formaient un contraste étonnant avec ce halo sombre.

Le corps d'Olana, aux formes généreuses, attira tout particulièrement leurs attentions. Certaines se parlaient entre elles, en souriant.

On la dévisageait ouvertement, avec dédain. Si ce n'était l'insistance qu'avait manifesté Thranduil pour l'accompagner, la jeune femme aurait fait demi-tour !

Tout valait mieux que ces regards inquisiteurs.

La place du roi Thranduil avait été prévue aux côtés du seigneur Céléborn, mais, fait rarissime, il insista pour qu'Olana prenne sa place. Devenant rouge de confusion, elle allait protester, lorsque Céléborn, comprenant sa gêne, accéda au désir de son ami prenant sa protégée sous son aile.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi l'assemblée, qui fut de courte durée lorsque Thranduil osa un regard froid et déterminé sur l'ensemble des convives. Aussitôt, les voix se turent, remplacées bien vite par de la musique offerte par deux harpistes forts talentueuses.

Le roi effleura la main de son aimée afin de la rassurer.

Ce geste l'apaisa momentanément.

Un poète déclamait des vers pendant que l'on servait le repas. Céléborn, tenta de détourner son attention en conversant de manière détendue. Cela en devenait presque touchant. Lui aussi avait remarqué les rires des jeunes elleths.

Répondre à une provocation par une autre provocation, voici ce qu'il fit. Avec une grâce touchante, il prit la main d'Olana dans la sienne et d'un mouvement de la tête exprima en public toute la déférence qu'elle était en droit d'attendre d'un véritable Seigneur de la Lothlorien.

Cela eut le mérite de tuer dans l'œuf la moindre velléité de moquerie.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, il commença à lui parler de poésie :

Céléborn : Aimez-vous ces chants Dame Olana ?

Olana : C'est très beau, mais malheureusement, je n'en comprends pas le sens.

Céléborn : Je peux vous apporter mes lumières si vous le souhaitez.

Olana : Avec joie Seigneur Céléborn.

Et durant un long moment, il se mit à lui conter les longues histoires que les elfes aimaient mettre en musique.

Le Prince Légolas, qu'un léger retard mettait mal à l'aise, présentait ses excuses en s'inclinant devant son hôte :

_Céléborn : Ce n'est rien mellon nin. S'occuper de ses gens est une rude tâche, d'autant que votre père s'en acquitte depuis si longtemps…Déléguer, est une façon pour lui de vous accorder sa confiance et vous amener au passage de pouvoir._

_Légolas : Je ne suis qu'un tout jeune prince Seigneur Céléborn._

_Céléborn : Vôtre père a dû très tôt pourvoir à ce fardeau…Cela n'a pas toujours été facile. _

Le seigneur de la Lothlorien aimait beaucoup le prince de Mirkwood et ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à ce fils vertueux la noblesse de cœur de son père.

Un juste rappel des choses…

Prenant place, Légolas remarqua immédiatement la place privilégiée qu'occupait Olana. Céléborn suivit son regard, comprenant bien vite le tourment de ce fils aimant.

Cette humaine prenait une place particulière dans la vie de son ami et son enfant commençait à en prendre ombrage.

Dame Galadriel, toute occupée à converser avec d'autres personnes, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la jeune femme. Du moins en apparence, car de temps à autre, son esprit tentait une percée dans les méandres soigneusement protégées de cette ravissante jeune femme.

De plus en plus troublée, la Dame de la Lothlorien ressentait plus que de la méfiance. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient-ils point de pénétrer cet esprit plus avant ? Faisant fi de la curiosité qu'Olana avait fait naître en elle, l'elfine de haut rang continua à garder une surveillance discrète sur cette humaine, bien déterminée à reprendre plus tard ses investigations.

Le seigneur Galadhrim, quant à lui, se promit d'avoir une conversation avec le souverain de Mirkwood. Une telle attitude chez son ami le rendait perplexe. Quel fait s'était-il produit pour que cet ellon, que l'on qualifiait d'austère et de taciturne, se prenne à changer d'une façon aussi radicale ?

Thranduil détestait les humains qu'ils qualifiaient de race inintéressante, ce revirement de situation avait de quoi rendre perplexe…

Le monarque, quant à lui, gardait au fond de son cœur du ressentiment pour les noldor, et n'approuvait pas du tout la façon dont on avait traité Olana.

Ses traits tirés, pouvaient en témoigner.

Son fils l'observait à la dérobée, et il n'aima guère ce qu'il vit sur ce visage. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Percevant la nervosité du roi, Olana lui sourit afin de l'apaiser. Sans doute avait-il eu tort de l'emmener avec lui. De toute façon, il était trop tard.

Le banquet se déroula sans fausse note.

Elle put, à loisir, profiter d'un repas somptueux où des mets délicats se partageaient les honneurs avec les vins elfiques aux bouquets généreux.

Cependant, son appétit, amoindrit par l'accueil qui lui avait été réservée, ne lui permit pas d'apprécier toute la saveur de ce festin.

Heureusement pour elle, son attention fut retenue par la musique emplissant la salle.

L'une des deux harpistes chantait d'une voix fluide. Les sons s'accordaient à merveille avec l'instrument.

Des applaudissements discrets, félicitèrent l'artiste. Même Olana fut conquise.

Ce fut le moment choisi par une elleth pour se lever de son siège un sourire mielleux sur ses lèvres.

Elle attendit patiemment que le silence soit rétabli pour interpeller l'assistance :

Elfine : Mes seigneurs, l'on m'a rapporté combien les humaines étaient fort douées pour le chant. Peut être pourrions-nous juger par nous même, de la véracité de ces propos, si tant est que cette dame nous en fasse la démonstration.

Ce talent ci ferait-il partit de vos nombreuses compétences ma chère ?

Quelques rires étouffés fusèrent ci et là. Le Roi se raidit, déjà prêt à riposter, lorsqu'Olana le devança et se levant, s'adressa à l'elleth :

Olana : Avant de répondre à une demande si généreusement soumise à mon approbation, puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ?

Ce fait relevant, je vous le rappelle, de la plus élémentaire des politesses.

Thranduil émit un semblant de sourire tandis que l'elfine, bien plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, releva son menton d'un air de défi. Cependant, elle fixa l'assistance avant d'émettre un rire qu'elle souhaitait léger :

Elfine : Bien sûr voyons, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Princesse Nessälda, pour vous être agréable.

Olana : Olana d'Isendril, duchesse du Comté de Faye, pour vous servir également Gente damoiselle. Pour répondre à votre requête, il me sera fort agréable de satisfaire votre demande en vous chantant un air d'opéra que Sa Majesté à eut à son appréciation aujourd'hui même. Cela vous convient-t-il ?

Nessälda : Opéra ?

Olana : Une histoire contée en chansons et évoquant le plus souvent bon nombres de sentiments comme l'amour, la haine, la compassion également…

Elle prit le temps de bien fixer dans les yeux cette princesse avant de poser un regard, qu'elle souhaitait serein, sur l'assistance :

Olana : J'ai choisi l'un des passages les plus émouvants où l'amour est au centre de cette œuvre magnifique.

Puisant le courage dans ses retranchements, elle se lança.

Comme il était prévu, le début fut un peu périlleux, mais bien vite, sa voix s'éleva, forte et claire, enchantant les convives. Certains baissèrent les paupières afin d'en apprécier toutes les tonalités.

Nessälda, trépignait de colère, mais affichait un air neutre.

Lorsque le chant prit fin, tout le monde applaudit, sauf la princesse. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de tête.

Nessaldä : Félicitations ma chère, voici au moins un talent que je me dois de vous reconnaître...quand aux autres...

Olana : Les autres vous seront contés lorsqu' un début de confiance s'établira entre nous...si cela se produit bien évidemment.

Le seigneur Céléborn comprit qu'il était temps d'intervenir :

Céléborn : Dame Olana, vous m'avez conquis. Veuillez vous rasseoir à présent afin de me parler un plus précisément de cette œuvre dont vous nous avez vanté la beauté. Princesse Nessaldä, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous déclamer un poème où de nous faire profiter de vos talents de harpiste, je me réjouis de reprendre la parole avec cette noble dame...

Nessaldä : Bien entendu Mon Seigneur, elle est ...toute à vous.

Les mains d'Olana tremblaient. Avoir affronté pareille attaque l'avait meurtrie au-delà de tout son être.

Son éducation l'avait pourvue à toutes sortes de situations difficiles, mais ce genre d'affront la déstabilisait plus que de raison. Pour l'avoir, rabaissée et avilie, son époux avait à jamais meurtrie son âme autrefois si pure.

Thranduil l'enjoint à se rasseoir, puis il posa une main chaude sur celle glacée de la jeune femme lui offrant quelques mots :

Thranduil : _Aniron meleth nin_ ! (Je te désire mon amour.)

Olana : Pourquoi chuchotez-vous, et que m'avez-vous dit ?

Thranduil : La traduction de ces mots mériterait une certaine intimité.

Olana rougit ce qui l'a rendit plus belle encore.

Quelques tables plus loin, le Seigneur Aranis des Havres Gris jetait un regard soutenu en direction de la Princesse Nessälda.

Le cavalier noir, ayant emprunté l'identité de celui qu'il avait eu plaisir à assassiner, trouva, dans ce charmant intermède, une très belle occasion de se rapprocher, à la fois, du Roi et de sa petite protégée.

Ses pas le dirigèrent vers Nessälda avec la grâce d'un serpent prêt à mordre.

Son approche se fit engageante, ses manières s'imprégnèrent d'une politesse aiguisée tandis qu'un sourire charmeur s'invitait sur ses traits d'une étonnante finesse.

Et comme il était prévu, Nessälda tomba sous le charme…

Bientôt, la présence au roi Thranduil, au Seigneur Céléborn et dame Galadriel, était requise pour une assemblée importante.

Le roi s'inquiéta à l'idée de laisser Olana seule, mais il remarqua Aländra, une fille d'un Seigneur bien connue de sa défunte épouse, venir vers lui :

Aländra : Ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Thranduil, je vais tenir compagnie à Dame Olana.

Thranduil : Nous vous en sommes reconnaissant Aländra. _Prenez garde, tous les serpents ne sont pas rentrés au nid ce soir !_

Aländra : _Assurément Seigneur Thranduil._

Il quitta la grande salle, bientôt rejoint par le seigneur Elrond.

Olana se sentit paniquer à l'idée de rester seule face à certaines de ces gens qui lui faisait démonstration de leur animosité.

Heureusement, parmi cette assistance, se trouvait une elfine, au visage plus souriant. Elle s'avança vers elle et se présenta :

Elfine : Je me nomme Aländra. Je suis une parente du seigneur Céléborn. Souhaitez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie ?

Olana : Avec grand plaisir Aländra. Je me sens un peu perdue dans cette assemblée, de plus, je ne comprends pas votre langue.

Aländra : C'est bien la raison pour laquelle, je ne vous lâcherais pas dans la fosse aux dragons !

Olana la fixa quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire :

Aländra : je préfère vous voir ainsi. Vous êtes très jolie Olana. Il y a un quelque chose en vous de très surprenant. Je suppose que vous avez croisé ces elfines qui vous observent de façon fort impolie au demeurant...

Olana : Oui, en effet. Qui sont-elles ?

Aländra : Ce sont des elleths de haute lignées, filles de certains seigneurs présents ce soir.

Olana : Eh bien, on peut être de haute lignée et se montrer fort désobligeantes.

Aländra : Vous pensez à Nessaldä ? Cette princesse est une véritable petite peste. Elle se donne l'importance qu'elle n'a pas.

Olana : Aländra ? Cette...princesse, a-t-elle été proche du roi Thranduil ?

Aländra : Oh Dame Olana, voici une question à laquelle je ne puis répondre.

Olana : Je comprends. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous ai indisposé.

En son for intérieur, Olana comprit très vite, que cette Nessaldä était l'archétype de, voyons comment avais dit Chaperon déjà ? Oui, un spécimen aux cuisses légères. Apparemment, cette dernière avait dû les offrir au bon vouloir du Roi, cela ne faisait aucun doute...

La plupart des convives, s'étaient levés et certains effectuaient de très jolies danses, tout à fait particulières. Les pas étaient lents, mesurés, et fort joliment exécutés. Toutefois, cela n'avait rien à envier aux danses de son époque. Peut-être était-ce même un peu trop guindé à son goût.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Faisant volte face, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Nessälda.

Cette dernière l'observa en silence pendant un temps qui parut durer une éternité. Enfin, elle prit la parole :

Nessälda : Aländra, tu t'es fait une nouvelle **amie** **?**

Le fait d'appuyer délibérément sur ce mot, aiguisa la méfiance d'Olana :

Aländra : Dame Olana est un esprit fort éclairé. Sa conversation est tout à fait charmante.

Nessälda : Voyez-vous cela !

A l'abri des regards, se tenait une assemblée prestigieuse. Constituée des Seigneurs de la Lothlorien, Dame Galadriel et Céléborn, des trois Istari, Saroumane, Gandalf et Radagast, du Seigneur Elrond et Cirdan le charpentier, seul elfe à porter la barbe et personnage de très haute stature.

Seigneur des Falathrim, peuple de la mer et premiers constructeurs de navires, il était l'elfe le plus âgé de la Terre du Milieu.

Les trois mages étaient envoyés de l'Ouest par les Valar eux-mêmes et ils étaient de leur sang.

Saroumane, dit Curunir et choisit par Aulë se trouvait être au sommet de la hiérarchie. Appelé également Maître des Stratagèmes, ce titre serait plus que justifié par maintes trahisons dont il ne manquerait pas d'en être l'auteur.

Radagast, son nom initial était Aiwendil signifiant Epris des Bêtes, était l'envoyé de Yavanah. Il se plut au contact des animaux à tel point qu'il en oublia quelque peu sa quête, mais continuait cependant à aider les autres Istari.

Olorin, dit Mithrandir ou « Le gris Pèlerin », avait été choisi par Manwë, lui-même désireux d'encourager l'Istari peu confiant à prendre part à ce projet d'envergure. Hésitant au début, il fini par accéder à la demande du Vala.

Plus communément connu en Terre du Milieu sous le nom de Gandalf « L'Elfe au bâton », il était celui s'étant le plus rapproché des elfes et des hommes.

Le conseil blanc réunissant tous les sages de la Terre du Milieu, pensait qu'un nécromancien habitait la tour de Dol Guldur, au sud de la forêt, cependant, Gandalf et Dame Galadriel avaient de fortes présomptions et pensaient que Sauron était sur le point de revenir.

Sa Majesté Thranduil, quant à elle, avait été convié à cette assemblée afin d'apporter son précieux témoignage sur l'avancée du Mal envahissant son royaume. Lui seul pouvait prétendre savoir de quoi il en retournait. Son peuple ne subissait-il pas les assauts incessants de ces créatures néfastes, descendantes d'Ungoliant ?

Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait à ce genre de réunion.

La même réponse lui était toujours faite. Ses mises en gardes ne recevaient qu'un maigre écho. Pas de guerres à engager pour le moment et non, il n'était pas assez puissant pour entreprendre quelque chose tout seul. Aussi était-il décidé à déclamer sa réplique fétiche :

Thranduil : _L'ombre progresse dans la forêt._

Toujours mécontent d'avoir laissé Olana seule, il gardait un silence inquiétant.

Le magicien gris, Gandalf, proposa une alternative qui réconforta tout le monde :

Gandalf : _Il me faut faire la lumière sur cette affaire au plus vite ! Je vais me rendre à la_ _forteresse de Dol Guldur avec mon ami Radagast et nous percerons enfin le mystère sur ce nécromancien._

Saroumane _: Mais enfin de quel mystère voulez-vous donc parler Gandalf ? Il n'y a aucun mystère, comme il n'y a jamais eu de menace tout juste une poignée d'araignées néfastes, certainement des descendantes d'Ungoliant, qu'il vous suffirait de chasser de quelques coups d'épées !_

Thranduil commençait à perdre patience :

Thranduil : _Sans doute devrais-je vous convier à vous en assurer par vous même._

Cette répartie eut le don de courroucer le magicien blanc :

Saroumane _: Prenez garde roi Thranduil à ne pas éveiller de vieilles rancunes inutiles et très déplacées en ce lieu... _

L'ironie des mots fit mouche, car le magicien blanc se leva d'un bond la fureur au fond des yeux. Céléborn eut toute les peines du monde à calmer le précieux mage.

Il devenait évident que si Curunir désavouait les avertissements de Mithrandir, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison en tête...

Celle de retrouver l'anneau unique à ses fins personnelles par exemple...

L'ardeur qu'il employait à minimiser les craintes de Gandalf aurait dû inquiéter les membres du conseil blanc. Cependant, personne n'osa le contredire.

D'ici à ce que Mithrandir fasse la lumière sur cet étrange nécromancien ayant pris autant d'importance dans cette partie de la forêt de Mirkwood, un temps précieux, dont il avait besoin pour tenter de retrouver l'Unique, lui serait offert.

Gandalf pressa tout de même les membres de ce conseil à agir, ce que se refusa Curunir, leur conseillant d'attendre encore un peu et d'observer tout simplement :

Saroumane : _Je ne pense pas que l'Unique sera un jour retrouvé en Terre du Milieu. L'anneau est tombé dans l'Anduin et doit probablement se trouver à l'embouchure de la mer. Il y restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps et la destruction de ce monde._

Dame Galadriel, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à Gandalf lui accorda tout de même l'attention nécessaire et lui offrit et son accord et son aide ce qui le réconforta quelque peu.

Mithrandir, irait rôder autour des ruines de Dol Guldur et découvrirait par lui même ce qui s'y tramait. D'ici là, il apporta un semblant d'espoir au roi Thranduil.

Enfin on allait accéder à ses nombreuses requêtes.

Tandis que ces discussions traînaient en longueur, le roi s'inquiétait pour Olana. La sachant en proie aux griffes de certaines elfines de hauts rangs, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle saurait faire face à la virulence de leurs attaques.

Gandalf : _Nous reparlerons de tout ceci à mon retour Roi Thranduil et prendrons alors les mesures qui s'imposent quant à la protection de votre royaume je m'y engage. Il ne sera pas dit que la parole du fils d'Oropher ne sera pas entendue._

Thranduil : _Votre sagesse reste votre meilleur atout magicien Mithrandir._

Galadriel : _Vous avez notre soutien mon ami._

Thranduil _: Prenez donc les décisions que vous jugerez efficaces, je m'en remets à votre sagesse. Un visionnaire tel que vous..._

Olana se trouvait en fâcheuse posture. Devant elle, cette elfine pleine de morgue soutenait intentionnellement son regard dans le but évident de la déstabiliser.

De violents souvenirs ressurgirent dans sa mémoire. Les humiliations étaient pires que les coups. De cela, elle en savait quelque chose. Que dans ce monde-ci pareils évènements se reproduisent… c'en était trop pour la jeune femme.

Rejointes par d'autres, Nessälda paradait. Investit d'un désir féroce, la belle elleth pensait tenir sa proie à sa merci.

_Nessälda_ : _Regardez-moi ce corps opulent ! Quelle ironie de penser que le Roi pourrait trouver un quelconque intérêt à cette...humaine !_

_Aländra : Vous allez trop loin Nessälda ! Vous n'êtes qu'une intrigante._

_Nessälda : Et qui vous dit que cette femme ne cherche pas à nuire ?_

_Aländra : Veuillez cesser immédiatement !_

_Nessälda : Avez- vous vu comme sa lèvre tremble ? Elle nous ferait presque pitié. Et ces cheveux...Quelle étrange couleur, le roi aimait mes cheveux noirs, combien de fois me l'avait-il confié alors qu'il m'aimait avec vigueur !_

Olana blanchissait au fur et à mesure que l'elfine parlait. Elle devinait combien ses paroles étaient du fiel. L'intonation la trahissait. Pâle, elle se tourna vers Aländra :

Olana : Que dit-elle ?

Aländra : Cela n'a aucune importance !

Olana : Que dit-elle ?

Se sentant prise en étau au milieu de ce duel, l'elleth ne sut que répondre. Nessälda apporta les précisions souhaitées :

Nessälda : Je me demandais si le roi vous accordait les mêmes faveurs ? Avez-vous remarqué son ardeur à satisfaire ses maîtresses ? Il adore les combler...

Ses yeux de devenaient presque des fentes.

Olana : Que le roi vous ait comblé m'indiffère au plus haut point. Il paraît évident qu'au vu de ce que m'offre mon regard, cela n'a pas dû être bien compliqué.

Nessälda : Vous pensez-vous différente ? Peut être a t-il eu envie de changement. Bientôt il reviendra vers celles de son peuple !

Olana : Comme il est dommage d'avoir laissé tiédir votre couche, sans doute manquiez-vous d'imagination où peut être n'aviez-vous pas les capacités à faire jouir un roi ?

Les yeux noirs, Nessälda accusa le coup. Olana que l'adrénaline encourageait dans son attaque, porta l'estocade :

Olana : J'aurais bien des pensées pour vous lorsque j'aurais le roi entre mes bras cette nuit, et je me fais fort de vous faire profiter de mon expérience, pour peu que vous soyez pourvu d'un bon sens de l'ouïe.

Nessälda : Vous n'êtes qu'une intrigante sans aucune pudeur !

Olana : J'en ai plus que vous n'en possèderez jamais durant toute votre immortalité.

Toutes les elfines venaient de se raidir. Le roi fier et imposant, se tenait derrière Nessälda. Ses yeux bleus acier brillaient d'une froide colère contenue. L'elleth pivota. Apercevant Thranduil, elle fit une profonde révérence. Un sourire aguicheur s'affichait sur ses lèvres :

Nessälda : Comme il est plaisant de vous rencontrer Votre Majesté, cela faisait si longtemps !

Thranduil : Pas assez à notre convenance...

Son regard se dirigea vers Olana. La colère la rendait belle ! Les joues rosies, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Le roi tendit sa main vers elle :

Thranduil : Venez Dame Olana, nous souhaiterions vous faire visiter les jardins de notre hôte.

Olana : Mon roi, ne serait-il pas plus plaisant que nous prenions un peu de repos ? La journée a été si longue...Tenez moi compagnie Sire, vous me conterez ainsi les belles histoires de cette forêt enchanteresse ! Bonne soirée Gentes Damoiselles.

Le roi sourit. Olana prenait de l'assurance c'était certain ! Il décida de répondre à sa provocation :

Thranduil : Soit, comme il vous plaira. _Wanye._ (Bonsoir)

Posant sa main sur le bras de Thranduil, ils commençaient à marcher lorsqu'Olana se retourna une dernière fois vers Nessälda :

Olana : Profitez de ces chants Nessälda, ils comblent les sens. Il n'est pas à exclure que d'autres s'y joignent. _Wanye._

Aländra pouffa derrière sa main tandis que l'elfine brune enrageait intérieurement.

Tous deux sortirent la tête haute.

Dès qu'elle fut au-dehors, elle baissa la tête dépitée poussant un soupir :

Olana : Je n'imaginais pas trouver pareil serpent dans ce jardin d'Eden !

Thranduil : Je suis confus pour ce qui vient de se dérouler. J'aurais une conversation avec Nessälda...

Olana : Vous auriez pu vous assurer que votre maîtresse ne se trouvait pas en ces lieux avant de me jeter en pâture Sire.

Elle semblait si lasse :

Thranduil : Une erreur dont je me sens coupable en effet. Cependant, je n'avais pas revu cette Princesse depuis un temps infini.

Olana : Apparemment, ses souvenirs sont beaucoup plus présents à son esprit ! Sa promptitude à me conter vos exploits n'avait aucune limite, hormis mon insistance à la faire taire.

Thranduil : N'accordez point autant d'importance à ses paroles blessantes.

Olana : Bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ? Une ancienne maîtresse du Roi se targue de ses exploits passés sur votre couche et je devrais écouter cette vile personne se jouer de moi un sourire de compassion sur les lèvres ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'affront auquel j'ai dû faire face ce soir ?

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient Olana et je vous prie d'accepter mes regrets. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à vous d'une façon aussi éhontée.

Olana : Combien de temps a-t-elle été votre favorite ?

Thranduil : Ma favorite ?

Olana : Oui, Votre favorite car je suppose qu'il doit exister quelque part d'autres Nessälda prête à me mordre pour avoir osé porter un regard sur vous !

Thranduil : Pensez-vous ce que vous dites ?

Olana : Si…si je le pense ? Mais qu'auriez-vous Pensé votre Majesté si l'un de mes amants s'était présenté à vous en aboyant tel un roquet ?

Froissé, mais curieux, le terme roquet eut sur le souverain un étrange effet. Partagé entre la stupeur de la colère d'Olana et l'amusement qu'avait provoqué ce mot, le roi préféra s'abstenir de toute réponse.

Cependant, il s'approcha d'elle l'air contrit :

Thranduil : Ne souhaitez-vous pas faire quelques pas avec moi dans ce jardin ? Nous devons parler Dame Olana.

Olana : Parler ou faire le compte de vos maîtresses en leur attribuant une note pour leur précieux savoir faire ? Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir vous écouter Sire. Je préfère rentrer seule et vous laissez à ses bons soins, à moins qu'il existât d'autres elfines en attente de vos désirs…choisissez Votre Majesté, il semblerait que beaucoup d'entre elles ne soient désireuses de vous combler.

Thranduil : Personne ne s'était encore risqué à me parler de la sorte !

Olana : Eh, bien il faut toujours une première fois Sire. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous importunerais pas plus longtemps. Je vais à mon tour, me remémorer la hardiesse de mes nombreux amants. Qui sait, cela m'aidera sans doute à trouver le sommeil ?

Le roi la retint fermement par le bras :

Thranduil : Vos nombreux amants ?

Olana : Vous ne m'en pensez pas capable ? Pourtant l'on me dit jolie…

Thranduil : Est-ce le cas ?

Olana : Je ne comprends pas.

Thranduil : Avez-vous eu de nombreux amants ?

Olana : Que vous osiez me poser la question me blesse au-delà de l'imaginable…

Thranduil : Olana, veuillez…

Olana : Non, je ne veux plus…ni maintenant ni jamais.

La maintenant au plus serré contre lui, ses larges mains encadrèrent son visage :

Thranduil : Vous me rendez fou mon ange ! Je ne sais plus comment agir avec vous, je me conduis de la pire façon, je l'avoue. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ce sentiment qui m'obsède.

Olana : Je ne le constate que trop. Hélas ! Lâchez-moi à présent.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'éloigna. Une nouvelle fois, le roi l'avait déçu et profondément blessé. Cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ? Cette femme s'était emparé de son cœur par le passé, à présent elle envahissait son âme causant plus de dommage que n'en causerais jamais aucun être vivant sur ces terres.

Ceci dit, un sentiment prédominait chez elle et pas des moindres… la jalousie.

Bien que chagriné par la tournure des événements, le Roi, flatté dans sa fierté de mâle, réalisa avec une certaine satisfaction, combien cette femme l'aimait. Cette seule pensée anima un désir ardent qu'il ne se sentait plus de contenir. Cette nuit, il la ferait sienne.

Un léger bruit l'arracha à ses pensées. Devant lui se tenait Nessälda, dans toute sa splendeur. Un sourire gourmand sur ses lèvres :

_Nessälda : Je pensais bien vous trouver Mon Seigneur. Je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas vous froisser._

_Thranduil : Ce n'est pas nous que vous avez froissé Nessälda !_

_Nessälda : Ah oui ? Je présenterais mes excuses à votre humaine dès la levée du jour je m'y engage._

_Thranduil : Notre invitée se nomme Olana et nous attendons de vous la plus parfaite considération à son égard._

_Nessälda : Je vois...Je ferais ce qu'il plaira à votre Majesté._

Toute proche du roi, elle lui offrit un sourire où la séduction se mêlait à l'envie. Le roi posa une main sur sa nuque et l'approcha de son visage.

La belle se cru en terrain conquis et entrevoyait déjà la plus parfaite des victoires.

Sauf que…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire, il la souleva de terre et d'un pas mesuré, s'en fut vers la rivière parcourant le royaume.

Au comble du ravissement, Nessälda osa même poser sa tête sur l'épaule du roi qui, nullement décontenancé, s'avança dans l'eau et …la lâcha.

La princesse se retrouva ...le cul dans l'eau ! Il fallait bien nommer la chose ainsi.

_Thranduil : Un bain calmera certainement vos pensées un peu trop ardentes pour nous..._

La fureur et l'incrédulité se lurent sur ce visage si parfait. Faisant voler sa somptueuse chevelure, le roi s'en retourna à ses humeurs. Elles n'étaient pas en joie !

Ses pas étaient rapides, saccadés... Il ne voulait pas laisser Olana dans un tel état d'esprit. Il décida de se changer avant d'aller lui parler.

Aliénor fut la première à voir sa protégée rentrer de sa soirée. Elle s'avança vers elle comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose clochait :

Aliénor : Mauvaise soirée ?

Olana : Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer !

Elle entreprit de tout lui raconter dans le détail. Au fur et à mesure de la narration, le visage d'Aliénor se contractait. Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, elle serrait les poings :

Aliénor : J'aurais aimé être présente et lui donner une bonne leçon. Olana, il est temps de regarder la vérité en face...Cette aventure prend une mauvaise tournure. Allons voir Alachnÿ et demandons lui de rentrer.

Olana : Je ne sais…

Aliénor : Qu'est ce que tu espères ? Penses-tu que cela va se passer comme dans les histoires à l'eau de rose de prince Charmant ? D'ailleurs il serait le premier à te dire que les contes de fées n'existent pas !

Olana : J'y ai cru pourtant tu sais.

Aliénor : Je sais ma douce, mais ce roi est trop complexe, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre chez lui...Je n'aime pas cela.

Olana : Je suis venue pour lui Aliénor, j'éprouve une attirance si mystérieuse pour lui...

Aliénor : Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Sa défunte épouse restera toujours un obstacle majeur entre vous.

Olana : Mais elle est partie depuis si longtemps ...

Aliénor : Je sens qu'il y a autre chose et qu'elle n'a pas fini de le hanter...Tu aurais dû en lire d'avantages à son sujet, sans doute en aurait-tu appris plus le concernant ?

Olana : Pourrait-il exister des révélations qui puissent me nuire ?

Aliénor : Si je le savais...Je vais aller parler à Alachnÿ. Fais tes adieux à ce roi et filons tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Se redressant à la hâte, elle se dirigea vers la tente où Alachnÿ se trouvait avec son chat Matouba. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à Gabriel qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, et percuta l'archange de plein fouet.

Ce dernier la toisait de haut et paraissait de fort méchante humeur :

Gabriel : Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire jeune femme ?

Aliénor : Vous nous espionnez à présent Gabriel ?

Gabriel : **Ne me dites pas** **ce qu'il m'est permis de faire où pas !**

Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle osa une question :

Aliénor : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Gabriel : Il m'arrive que par tous les saints, vous allez finir par me mettre en colère ! N'intervenez pas dans la vie d'Olana. Cette jeune femme est assez perdue comme cela.

Aliénor : Mais enfin, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à me faire renoncer à chaque fois que je l'encourage à rentrer ?

Gabriel : Je m'acharne ? Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Aliénor : Que me cachez-vous ?

Gabriel : **Il suffit !**

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère. Il s'était redressé, et arborait une autorité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue :

Gabriel : Certains destins sont tracés selon des plans bien établis. Leurs ordonnancements ne relève en rien du hasard !

Aliénor : Tout ça pour dire quoi ?

Gabriel : Tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Passant sa main sur ses yeux il prononça quelques paroles qui firent tomber la guerrière telle une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras.

Gabriel : Quelle tête de mule cette Aliénor !

Il la porta jusque sous sa tente, l'allongea son couchage et sortit de pied ferme. Quelqu'un d'autre attendait de lui une petite remise à niveau. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il pourrait contempler ce monde en pensant aux bienfaits qu'il aurait pu lui offrir.

Il pensait bien la trouver là. Dans cette clairière qu'un pâle rayon de lune éclairait, Olana assise sur l'herbe verte laissait vagabonder son esprit au rythme de l'onde défilant sous ses yeux. Ses épaules affaissées trahissaient une profonde lassitude. Aliénor lui avait conseillé de quitter cette aventure. Une partie d'elle en éprouvait le besoin, cela devenait trop difficile…quant à l'autre…

Pourquoi ce voyage devrait-il s'achever sur un échec ?

Au fond, Olana ne souhaitait pas rentrer. Rentrer où ? Aucun chez elle ne l'attendrait jamais dans son monde et c'était cela le constat le plus amer !

Sa tête se baissa, ses mains jointent et posées sur sa robe, une certitude s'invita en elle.

Sa décision était prise. Elle ne rentrerait pas.

Elle ne rentrerait plus jamais.

Quitte à vivre, autant le faire sur cette Terre, si peu propice pour elle pourtant.

Il serait toujours temps de trouver un arrangement, un petit travail dans une auberge quelconque pour subvenir à ses besoins…

Retourner dans son monde, serait pire que signer son arrêt de mort.

Toute à sa résolution, elle le sentit.

Sa fragrance, comme toujours le trahit. Ce mélange de cèdre et d'agrumes signait la présence de l'être qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde avoir à ses côtés.

Encore une fois, son roi se plia à ses désirs.

Thranduil s'agenouilla derrière elle passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Elle posa la main sur son bras. Dès lors, elle sentit que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Seule la présence de ce roi la maintenait en vie.

Sa tête s'affaissa sur le torse de cet ellon. Elle sentit son cœur battre. Tous les cœurs sont les mêmes pensa t'elle. Qu'il soit elfique où humain. Celui de son amant était empli d'un amour sincère, elle n'en doutait plus. La rapidité des battements trahissait le trouble qui l'habitait.

La parole n'avait plus lieu d'être. Son esprit s'apaisa, elle se sentit vaincue.

Souhaitait-elle seulement contester ce que tout son être désirait ?

Ses paupières se baissèrent avec lenteur, sa main chercha celle du roi et la porta sur son sein. Il sentit son cœur. Il ne serait plus jamais question de le contrarier.

Elle pouvait bien se fourvoyer de toutes les manières, elle s'en moquait à présent. Seul comptait cet amour dévastateur qui tôt où tard causerait sa perte. Comme un pressentiment annoncé, elle comprit que ce rêve ne revêtirait jamais les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Peu lui importait, seule la chaleur qu'elle sentait naître au creux de ses reins la rendait vivante.

"_Je vaincrais ses souvenirs, ses peurs et ses croyances. Je ferais de ce roi mon seul royaume, je me donnerais à son seul plaisir et lui offrirais mon âme."_

Elle proposa à Thranduil la plus belle des invitations :

Olana : Mon Amour, peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseront sur notre route. Je n'ai cure de demain. Cette nuit vous devez mourir avec moi !

Elle lui fit face.

Baissa les yeux.

Ses doigts caressèrent l'étoffe de son manteau d'argent. D'un geste, elle défit l'agrafe du manteau royal et tira le vêtement en arrière bien décidé à lui prouver sa hardiesse.

Les yeux du monarque s'assombrirent, prenant la teinte d'un ciel d'orage. Le désir se mêlait à une impatiente accrue.

Toutefois, il n'intervint pas, lui laissant l'opportunité de se dévoiler. Bien qu'empruntés, les gestes de cette femme s'affirmèrent, se précisèrent…ils étaient d'une telle candeur.

Une volonté farouche l'habitait à présent, si grande qu'aucun être vivant n'aurait pu la freiner. La décence de son éducation vola en éclat devant une telle passion.

Toujours sous la néfaste emprise de son ancien époux, elle n'avait jamais pris de décisions concernant un acte amoureux. Trop occupé à subir qu'à jouir, Olana n'avait jamais aimé. Tout ceci était nouveau pour elle. Prise dans un tourbillon, elle se laissa emporter sans réfléchir.

Sa respiration, désordonnée, s'accentua. Elle s'immobilisa, triturant ses mains, ne sachant plus quelle suite donner à cet acte pourtant si prévisible.

L'ellon le comprit fort bien et prit la relève. D'emblée, il sut qu'il devrait la combler dans tous ses désirs. Ceux apparents, comme ceux enfouis sous le terrible sceaux de l'interdit.

Impatients, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Leurs langues se mêlant et se caressant avec ferveur. Olana s'abandonnait enrobant de ses bras le cou du roi, lui chatouillant la nuque.

De délicieux frissons se propagèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, approfondissant ses baisers. Cela la rendit folle.

Enfin, Thranduil, se défit des tensions et autres doutes l'ayant assaillis. Il la berça contre son cœur. Autour d'eux, le murmure du ruisseau faisait chanter la nuit. Aucun être n'aurait pu défaire ce que l'amour venait d'unir. Ces deux corps devaient se sentir, se dévorer, se perdre l'un dans l'autre cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

L'endroit était charmant certes, mais il souhaitait un peu plus d'intimité, aussi la prit il dans ses bras afin de la mener vers une petite colline où, sur ses versants, poussaient des genêts brillants au soleil naissant.

Bien qu'elle amorça un mouvement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle désirait quitter ses bras pour lui faciliter l'ascension, il la maintint fermement contre lui.

Parvenu au sommet, il la déposa au sol, où des niphredils blanches poussaient à l'abri des vents. Ce lit improvisé leur offrit le plus beau des écrins.

Personne ne pourrait deviner leur présence. Pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'offrir, l'intimité était primordiale.

Avec lenteur, il ôta ses vêtements, souriant tendrement lorsqu'il aperçu les dessous dont elle s'était parée. Leur seul but, était d'inviter ses mains à toucher, caresser la douceur des étoffes.

Lorsqu'ils frottaient l'un contre l'autre, les bas de soie produisaient un bruissement délicat venant chatouiller les oreilles sensibles du roi.

Il leur accorda la grâce de rester encore un peu sur ces jambes.

Ses longs cheveux soyeux se déployèrent sur ses seins, alors que son visage posé tout contre son ventre y trouvait la chaleur espéré. Avec une certaine dextérité, ses doigts dessinèrent de jolis mouvements sur cette peau frémissante. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle frissonnait de désir. C'en était trop pour ce roi si pressé de la faire sienne.

Un peu plus bas, un triangle de tissus cachait, pour quelques temps encore, un trésor qu'il convoitait depuis le début de la soirée.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent de chaque côté de son dessous et d'un mouvement lent le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Son intimité dévoilée, Thranduil s'offrit le luxe d'en goûter la saveur. L'ardeur qu'il employa à la faire gémir, l'encouragea dans des caresses de plus en plus osées.

Il fit passer lentement sa langue sur le pourtour de son bouton de rose en de sensuels mouvements concentriques. Le corps d'Olana se raidit sous cet assaut. La douceur de la succion la fit grimper vers des sommets vertigineux. Dès lors, son esprit se déconnecta de son corps laissant libre cours à son seul plaisir.

Il suffit d'un délicat coup de langue avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fermeté et de douceur à la fois pour émulsionner le savant mélange la conduisant aux portes d'un plaisir divin.

Elle y accéda accompagnée d'un long cri. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains se tendaient vers lui…

Ce fut si rapide, que le roi fut presque déçu de n'avoir pu prolonger ce délicieux supplice.

Bien décider à lui faire oublier les désagréments de ce début de soirée, il renouvela cette offrande la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

C'était bien ce qu'il préférait chez elle, cette ardeur à lui démontrer le bienfait de ses caresses.

Et ces sons !

Comme il aimait l'entendre gémir. Tous ces petits bruits si délicat, feutrés et pourtant vigoureux. Variations de tons pour un plaisir intense. Ils produisaient la plus belle des musiques. Ses oreilles étaient en extase.

Bien décidée à s'offrir sans condition à son roi, la jeune femme en oublia ses peurs, ses hésitations et ses doutes, s'enhardissant au point de ne plus s'appartenir.

Sa reddition fut la plus belle des victoires pour Thranduil.

Enfin, elle s'était non plus offerte, mais donnée. Corps et âmes. Pieds et poings liés…

Emportée par sa fougue, elle en voulait plus à présent. Le sourire que lui offrit le monarque l'enveloppa dans un cocon de volupté d'où elle semblait prendre ses aises.

Ce fut ce moment choisi par le roi pour investir ce corps quémandant l'amour auquel il aspirait. Et il ne fut point déçu.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il prit possession de cette femme comme d'une place forte. Il exigeait à présent une parfaite soumission et elle lui offrit bien plus que ce qu'il espérait.

Prenant appui sur ses avant bras, à chaque puissante poussée, il la prenait, l'envahissait, l'investissait…

Abîmé, dans un plaisir démentiel, Thranduil soupirait, haletait...Cette ardeur n'était guère commune chez lui. Ce soir-là, il la combla comme il n'avait jamais comblé son épouse.

Aucun fantasme n'aurait pu rivaliser en audace avec ce qu'il était en train de lui faire vivre. Un grognement sourd accompagnait ses efforts intenses.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il sut ce qu'aimer voulait dire.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent l'espace d'un instant pour l'apercevoir…Elle lui souriait.

Elle aussi vivait cet instant magique comme un don.

Elle aussi s'éveillait au plaisir.

Ce fut son triomphe.

Tandis que son ventre le brûlait alors qu'il comblait cette femme de sa force virile, de doux soupirs, bientôt suivis par un cri rauque, annonça sa délivrance. L'assaut royal accomplit son miracle.

Une violente envie de se laisser aller le submergea, cependant il attendit que son amante soit comblée avant de s'abandonner avec délice à ce sentiment de perdition. Il libéra sa semence en même temps que sa jouissance.

Son nom, qu'elle cria, le fit basculer dans un abîme sans fin.

Comblée au-delà de l'imaginable, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses sanglots :

Thranduil : Pleurez Olana. Offrez-moi votre cœur aux travers de ces deux joyaux. Soyez ma reine mon ange.

Olana : Je vous veux en moi, je veux vivre en vous. Je ne possède rien en ce monde à part ce corps dont je vous fais don. Prenez mon roi, il est à vous...

Thranduil : Mon âme...

Seuls, nus sur cette colline, les deux amants serrés l'un contre l'autre s'adonnèrent à la contemplation de la voute étoilée. Aussi incandescentes que des flammes de bougies, certaines paraissaient d'une intensité extrême. Alors que Thranduil lui désignait certaines configurations d'étoiles qu'il appelait constellations, un étrange phénomène se produisit.

Elles se regroupèrent formant un amas lumineux augmentant en intensité.

Puis tout devint fixe.

Etrangement leur matière évolua. Tout d'abord auréolées d'un cercle lumineux, elles s'étirèrent formant un nimbe crucifère, à l'intérieur de laquelle des explosions de couleurs apposèrent à cette vision une signature divine.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement tant le spectacle s'offrant à leurs yeux se parait de magnificence et de mysticisme.

La forme s'étiola et vira en une multitude de couleurs devenues translucides.

Passant d'un rouge profond à un bleu nuit, ces nuances évoluaient sans cesse. A l'intérieur de cet amas, des volutes de fumées s'enroulaient en spirale ovales et aplatis.

Certains points lumineux, traversaient à une vitesse fulgurante cet amas, se perdant ensuite dans le noir absolu du néant.

A la fin, le nuage d'étoiles s'effondra sur lui-même et les étoiles réintégrèrent leurs places dans le ciel pur de cette nuit printanière.

Accaparé par cette splendeur s'offrant à lui, Thranduil en avait oublié Olana.

Les elfes étaient, depuis très longtemps, adorateurs des étoiles, de leurs lumières de leur attraction…

Une douce torpeur l'envahit tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Heureux de vivre ce moment d'une rare intensité, l'elfe s'abandonna à cet amour grandiose.

Cette nuit là, le temps s'était figé pour eux.

Cette nuit là, un événement d'importance s'était offert à eux. Et c'était avec elle.

Sans s'adresser le moindre regard, leurs mains s'unirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, alors qu'une douce chaleur réchauffait leur splendide nudité.

Après ce long émerveillement, vint le miracle.

Leurs âmes se confondirent en s'unissant.

Tous les sentiments qu'avait ressentit Thranduil lorsqu'il avait aperçut pour la première fois Olana furent transmis à son amante et toutes les souffrances qui avaient jalonnées la vie d'Olana s'imprégnèrent à l'esprit du roi.

Démunis, ils s'offrirent aux cieux et leurs âmes s'élevèrent accompagnées d'une prestigieuse musique dévoilée à leur seule appréciation.

Lentement, elle se mit en place, s'accordant, s'élevant dans une harmonie céleste.

Bientôt, plus rien ne compta que cette musique et les étoiles qui brillaient autour d'eux.

Les emportant telle une lame de fond, vers des sommets toujours plus hauts, les sons s'amplifiaient, s'unissaient, jouaient la plus belle des partitions. S'insinuant dans leurs corps, se propageant telle une fièvre, les notes cherchaient un chemin qu'elles trouvèrent aidées du battement de leurs deux cœurs où elles se logèrent enfin pour y vivre et y mourir avec une grâce infinie.

Lorsqu'enfin, libéré de cette contemplation, le roi se tourna vers Olana, il constata que ses traits s'étaient figés. Ses yeux grands ouverts, fixaient la voûte céleste, intensément.

Son souffle court, peinait à se stabiliser.

De légers tremblements agitaient ses membres.

Pour elle, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans les cieux. Après la lumière, un brouillard nébuleux se mit en place. En s'estompant légèrement, il découvrit une splendide aurore boréale. De chaque côté de cet amas d'étoiles fixe, un chemin se traçait. Imperceptiblement, elle fut guidée par une force inexplicable.

Là où elle se rendait, la plus belle des histoires lui était contée.

Thranduil la serrait dans ses bras. Leurs âmes avaient fusionnées. Aussi inexplicable que cela puisse paraître, ce bonheur leur avait été accordé. Ce fait rarissime le surprenait, autant qu'il l'enchantait.

Jamais il n'avait admiré pareille vision.

On lui avait conté plusieurs légendes à ce sujet dont la véracité n'avait jamais été prouvée. Il ne s'agissait que d'anciennes histoires oubliées….

Seuls Beren et Luthien, dont l'amour avait connu la grâce des Valar, avaient eu le privilège de vivre cet honneur.

A présent, et ce jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, leurs vies seraient liées.

Il n'osait y croire !

Heureux, mais également angoissé, il couvrit de baisers le visage de cette femme pour qui cette fusion était une épreuve.

Olana ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce que ressentait Son Roi, car à présent, et ce pour le restant de ses jours, il serait sien.

Son corps souffrait autant que son esprit nullement préparé pour ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Elle se tenait debout, dans les ténèbres. Là où nul ne vivait. Pourtant, elle sentait la présence d'une force incroyable.

_ON_ la guidait.

_ON_ allait lui montrer des faits de grande importance.

_ON_ allait lui narrer la naissance de ce Monde…

Un vaisseau ailé accosta tout près d'elle. Elle y monta.

Sur cet océan de noirceur, elle assista à la Création du Monde.

Au commencement de toute chose, il y eut _Ilùvatar._

Il créa les _Ainurs_, les _Bénis_ et les maintint dans cet espace jusqu'à ce que la _Parole_ de _l'Esprit_ ne leur parle.

Des thèmes musicaux leurs furent proposés, et dans leurs désirs de _LUI_ plaire, les _Bénis_ se mirent à chanter.

Eru rendit visible le chant des Ainurs, afin qu'elle puisse le contempler telle une lueur dans les ténèbres, et de ces chants germa la conviction que cette beauté lui était offerte par la seule volonté d'un être aimant.

De cette ardeur à offrir à leur _Créateur_ ce que les _Ainurs_ avaient de plus poignant en leurs cœurs, naitrait la plus divine des symphonies.

En même tant que se jouait La Musique, naissait La Lumière de toute vie. Telle une aurore boréale, les couleurs explosaient dans un flamboiement d'amour.

Les étoiles, se dirigeaient vers le voilier ailé, autour duquel elles s'enroulaient avec grâce, emportant avec elles la musique. Elles pouvaient presque les toucher. Devant tant de beauté, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, transformant ses larmes en une multitude de petits flocons nuageux se perdant dans l'immensité sombre du néant.

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, elle s'emplissait de cette beauté si grandiose, qu'elle en appelait un bouleversement total de ses sens. Son extrême fragilité vola en éclat, absorbant ce qui était soumis à son regard comme un don.

Dès lors, les voix tissèrent une harmonie qui emplit ce vide, le comblant à jamais de la beauté de ces chants, se répercutant à l'infini.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette musique, laissant son âme se vider de la noirceur qu'elle contenait. Purifiée, un bien être total la submergea tout autant que son cœur lavé des péchés qu'elle avait commis dans son monde.

Emplis de cet Amour Unique, Olana sentit en son cœur entrer _La_ _Connaissance_.

L'histoire, des _Ainurs_, l'émergence des Premiers Nés, les Lampes de _Valinor._...

Tout lui fut conté.

_ON_ l'enveloppa d'un amour intense et _ON_ l'invita à en apprécier la teneur.

Elle se laissa bercer par ces notes, cet amour infini et ce savoir dont _ON_ l'emplissait.

Le roi, quant à lui s'inquiétait. Olana, haletait, tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite...Comment pourrait-elle tout comprendre, tout retenir...

Des gémissements commençaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres. De la souffrance mêlée à de la joie.

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, le roi Thranduil eut peur !

Les humaines n'étaient pas préparées à ce phénomène divin, pensait-il.

Qu'allait-il advenir si elle en mourrait ? A ce stade, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Seulement attendre et espérer qu'elle en sortit en vie.

Il se passa long moment durant lequel, il ne cessa de la bercer, lui parler… de douces paroles en Sindarin, espérant la relever de cet état.

Il finit par la rhabiller comme il le put, mettant ses dessous dans sa poche puis l'enroulant dans son manteau, il la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa tente.

Assis sur son lit, il garda ce trésor entre ses bras et de temps à autre déposait de légers baisers sur son front.

Le temps n'en finissait plus de s'écouler. Avec lui, grandit l'effroi. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps...

Enfin... elle ouvrit les yeux.

Des larmes de sang s'en échappaient. Les iris n'étaient plus visibles. Sa vue était brouillée.

Elle lui offrit le premier sourire de sa nouvelle vie. Emu, le roi la serra plus fort contre lui :

Olana : _Elen sila lumenni omentielvo ore nin. Tÿe melin._ (Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre mon cœur. Je t'aime. )

Il prononça les premiers mots de sa nouvelle vie :

Thranduil _: Tÿe melin_ mon ange !

Un sang rouge vermeil s'écoula, lavant les péchés qu'elle avait pu commettre dans son Monde.

Deux rivières pourpres emportaient dans leurs sillages les souillures d'hier. Celle qui naissait devenait pure.

Ainsi les Valar en avaient-ils décidés.

Ainsi devenait-t-elle sienne par leurs seules volontés.

Ainsi en était-il.

Naquit cette nuit là, le plus bel amour que porta la Terre du Milieu.

De mémoire d'elfe, jamais pareil enchantement ne s'était produit !

Scribe :...

Arakïell : Laisse ces larmes couler mon ami, elles ne sont que l'expression de ta sensibilité.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et dépose un baiser sur son front.

En son for intérieur, le roi ne cessait de chercher la raison pour laquelle pareille offrande leur avait été offerte. Aucune réponse satisfaisante ne se présentait à lui. Il laissa à Olana le temps de se remettre de cette épreuve. La fusion avait laissé des traces. Il appela Oilïnn afin qu'elle fasse quérir le mage Ishtâk :

Thranduil : Faites preuve de discrétion Oilïnn. Ne vous adressez à personne d'autres que lui.

Oilïnn : Je ferais ce que votre Majesté m'ordonne.

La jeune femme parvint difficilement à se mettre debout. Thranduil posa un linge humide sur ses yeux :

Thranduil : Gardez ce linge sur vos yeux _elen nin_ jusqu'à ce que le mage nous donne ses recommandations. Je l'ai fait quérir, lui seul pourra nous aider.

Olana : J'ai peur !

Thranduil : A partir de ce jour, Olana je m'engage à vous protéger quoiqu'il advienne.

La jeune femme tendit ses mains au devant espérant le toucher. Il fit un pas vers elle, la prit dans ses bras devinant sa peur.

Avec une détermination farouche, il l'a réconforta, murmurant les mots qu'elle était en droit d'attendre…

Aucune pudeur ne le freina. Cette femme prenait désormais une ampleur phénoménale dans sa vie de monarque mais surtout d'ellon. Aucun être vivant en ce monde ne pourrait plus jamais changer cela.

Soudain, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes. Ses mains, tremblantes, se dirigèrent vers son entrejambe. Une légère pression sur son pubis, fit transparaître une auréole de sang s'élargissant de plus en plus à travers le tissu de la robe qu'il lui avait passé à la hâte :

Olana : Est...est ce du sang ?

Thranduil : Ce n'est rien mon ange, ce n'est rien...

Olana : Je saigne ?

Thranduil : Oui Olana. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

On ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le mage demandait à être reçu. D'un mouvement brusque, Thranduil attrapa son manteau et le posa à la hâte sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Ishtâk entra et comprit d'instinct qu'un fait d'importance s'était produit :

Thranduil : Ishtâk, il s'est produit un évènement aussi inattendu que surprenant.

Ishtâk : Majesté, Dame Olana a-t-elle été blessée ?

Thranduil : C'est un peu délicat et à la fois difficilement explicable. Un fait de la plus haute importance est advenu entre Dame Olana et nous même. Nos âmes... ont fusionné.

Immédiatement, le vieux mage aux cheveux gris et au regard bienveillant, s'approcha d'Olana. Décontenancé, il observait ses yeux sanguinolents en réfléchissant intensément :

Ishtâk : Euh, pardon votre Majesté ? Une fusion d'âme ? C'est impossible !

Thranduil : C'est pourtant une évidence Ishtâk. Nous nous sentons tout à fait démunis devant un tel fait.

Ishtâk : N'y voyez là Sire, aucune volonté de vous contredire, mais enfin, cela me paraît si improbable... Un tel acte entre deux elfes est déjà rarissime, quant à ...Non, cela ne se peut. Tout ceci me paraît si singulier.

Olana : _ Mae govannen ithron istar Ishtâk._ (Heureuse de vous rencontrer magicien Ishtâk.)

Ishtâk : Vous...connaissez le Sindarin ? Comment...

Olana : Pas couramment, du moins pas encore, mais je comprends une grande partie de votre langue natale.

Thranduil : Vous accordez-nous plus de crédit à présent ?

Son ton avait changé. Son inquiétude n'annonçait rien de bon. Il sortit de son bagage un onguent qu'il étala sur les paupières de la jeune femme avant de lui poser un bandage bien épais afin de la protéger de la lumière.

Ishtâk : Je ne souhaite aucunement mettre la parole de cette Dame en doute. A dire vrai, je suis dans le dénuement le plus total. C'est bien la première fois qu'un événement de cette importance se produit entre une personne de notre peuple et une humaine ! Il me faut le savoir de mon ami Mithrandir. Trop de questions sans réponses...

Thranduil : Nous pensons qu'il n'a pas encore quitté la Lothlorien.

Ishtâk : Je cours de ce pas le chercher. Surtout, ne l'exposez à aucune lumière, cela pourrait avoir de très fâcheuses conséquences ! Trouvez une explication, ne la laissez pas en Lothlorien. La tenir éloignée de Dame Galadriel me paraît la première urgence.

Le mage posa une dernière question :

Ishtâk : Je dois savoir une dernière chose. Gente Dame, veuillez m'excuser, c'est très délicat mais je dois savoir...hum, saignez-vous de votre intimité ?

Olana : Oui, pourquoi, est-ce grave ?

Ishtâk : Cela pourrait avoir son importance. Pardonnez-moi Dame Olana de vous brusquez ainsi, mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Olana : Elle vous ait déjà acquise mage. J'obéirais à la moindre de vos injonctions.

Ishtâk : Un esprit éclairé qui vous honore gente Dame, je m'en réjouis. Je vais chercher mon ami Mithrandir.

Le mage s'inclina profondément. Là dessus, il opéra un demi-tour si rapide que le roi lui même en fut surpris. Le magicien n'avait pas dû se déplacer aussi rapidement depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Thranduil prit la main d'Olana :

Thranduil : Venez avec moi ma Dame, il faut vous ôter cette robe avant que ne revienne Mithrandir.

Olana : Oui Majesté.

Avec précaution, il la guida dans le petit espace prévu pour les ablutions. Là, il la déshabilla sans la brusquer. Elle ne portait plus les dessous qu'il lui avait retirés sur la colline, ce qui rendit la tâche plus aisée. La robe tomba à ses pieds et il constata alors le tourment qui était sien. D'un geste pudique, elle posa sa main sur son entrejambe.

Thranduil : C'est très délicat, j'en ai conscience, mais vous devez me faire confiance _mànë nin_. (Mon âme)

Olana : Oui _aran nin_. (Mon roi) Pardonnez cette pudeur excessive.

Thranduil : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Olana. Il ne doit pas être facile pour une jeune femme de se montrer dans un tel dénuement. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mon intrusion dans cette intimité qui est vôtre me met également mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas à m'y trouver, hélas, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Olana : Votre délicatesse vous honore Majesté.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ce moment de silence encouragea la jeune femme à diriger ses mains au devant espérer effleurer le visage du monarque.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses traits, elle devina ce sourire qu'elle aurait tant souhaité apercevoir :

Olana : Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

Thranduil se rapprocha. Il se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage. Les lèvres du souverain, ourlées à la perfection, laissèrent s'enfuir un flot de paroles dont elle se délecta :

Thranduil : Je souris à cet amour fusionnel dont une grâce divine a bien voulu emplir nos cœurs, je souris à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous, je souris au bonheur trop longtemps tenu si loin de moi qu'enfin je peux toucher du doigt. Pour toutes ces raisons, mon ange, je ne cesserais de sourire en pensant à vous.

Pour sceller cette déclaration d'amour, Thranduil déposa un baiser ardent sur les lèvres frémissantes de la jeune femme dont les sens, exacerbés, la mettait au supplice.

Thranduil : Nous devons nous hâter _melleth nin._

Olana : Faites mon roi.

Avec toute la délicatesse possible, le roi essuya le sang de cette femme, puis avec une serviette humide nettoya avec douceur les traces sur sa peau. C'était touchant de le voir pratiquer ces gestes avec autant d'assurance que de respect. Il prit le plus grand soin à s'occuper de ce corps dont elle lui avait fait don.

Sa main eut un moment de retenu, lorsqu'elle se présenta devant son intimité, bien vite dépassé par la nécessité d'accomplir sa tâche. Celle d'Olana se posa sur le bras du roi, en signe de reconnaissance.

Thranduil baisa ses doigts et termina cette délicate toilette.

Les elfes ne se sentaient pas le moins du monde gênés par les menstruations. La nature avait ainsi fait l'élément féminin, les mâles en acceptaient les contraintes sans en tirer le moindre sujet à moquerie. Olana se dit, que le genre humain aurait pu s'inspirer d'un tel respect, tant les humaines souffraient de se sentir sales durant cette partie de leur cycle. Encore un attrait des elfes à mettre à leurs crédits. A ce rythme-là, ils deviendraient plus riches que n'importe quel souverain de son monde.

Cette douceur qu'il employait, trahissait également sa compétence en matière de soins prodigués aux enfants. Cela, elle le sentait. Il avait dû prendre soin de son fils bien souvent pensait-t-elle.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire _elen nin_ ?

Olana : Vos compétences en matière de toilette. Legolas était-il aussi docile que je suis le suis en ce moment même ?

Thranduil : Oh non ! Bien souvent je devais le réprimander pour le faire tenir en place. Je vous lâche la main un instant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes avant de revenir tenant en main plusieurs épaisseurs de tissu, afin d'absorber le sang de son intimité :

Thranduil : Passez vos jambes dans votre sous-vêtement.

Se tenant au bras de Thranduil, elle s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact du tissu sur ses chairs elle rougit :

Thranduil : Ne rougissez pas Olana. Vous êtes à moi mon ange. Je connais par cœur votre corps splendide. Ce sont les inconvénients de votre condition de femme, rien de plus.

Il la gratifia d'un chaste baiser sur son front :

Thranduil : C'est bien la première fois que je lace un corset.

Olana : Oh ! Le roi est plus habitué à les ôter est-ce vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, il se saisit de sa main la portant à ses lèvres. Elle y devina un nouveau sourire qui fit naître le sien :

Thranduil : Il n'y aura plus d'autre corset à délacer que le vôtre Olana.

Olana : Je ne vous juge pas Sire. Votre vie avant de me connaître vous appartient. Sauf quand l'une de vos maîtresses me mène la vie dure telle...

Thranduil : Nessaldä ne sera plus jamais un problème entre nous je vous en fais la promesse.

Olana : Je vous fais confiance Majesté.

Thranduil : C'est bien Olana, nous avançons mon ange.

Enfin apprêtée, elle donna sa main au roi qui la guida avec mille précautions. Il la fit asseoir lui proposant de s'alimenter un peu. Sur un plateau se trouvait une coupe regorgeant de fruits mûrs. Le printemps laissait petit à petit la place à l'été, aussi la saison se prêtait à la dégustation de délicieuses pêches gorgées de jus.

Après avoir déposé une serviette sur ses genoux, il éplucha une pêche et la coupant en petit morceaux, lui mit de petits bouts en bouche.

Sa vulnérabilité le touchait au delà de son être. C'était comme s'il la redécouvrait. Le fait de la savoir privé de sa vue... il adorait devoir s'occuper d'elle. La voir se saisir du fruit entre ses dents... ses lèvres effleurer ses doigts... L'érotisme de ce moment se rappelait à ses sens. Son geste resta en suspens :

Olana : Je ressens moi aussi un tel désir pour vous. Mon roi, comme je vous aime...

Thranduil : Finissez de manger, Mithrandir ne devrait plus tarder. Et...oui, je ressens bien plus que du désir pour vous ma douce Olana. Me contrôler reste une souffrance pour moi.

Olana : Oh...

Ce fut le moment choisi par Mithrandir pour montrer le bout de son chapeau, qu'il se hâta d'ôter avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant le roi. Gandalf, de son deuxième nom, observa tour à tour ces deux êtres :

Mithrandir : Votre majesté. Ishtâk vient de me faire part d'une nouvelle assez surprenante je dois vous l'avouer.

Thranduil : Si fait Mithrandir.

Mithrandir : Puis-je examiner Dame Olana ?

Thranduil : Bien sûr, faites.

Le magicien s'approcha de la jeune femme. Lui prenant volontairement la main avant même de s'exprimer, il ressentit le tremblement de ses doigts :

Olana : _Mae govannen Mithrandir._

Mithrandir : _ Mae govannen ara hiril Olana._ (Heureux de vous rencontrer noble Dame Olana.) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste enlever votre bandage. Je serais précautionneux.

Olana : Faites magicien.

Ôtant délicatement le linge, le magicien tenta d'approcher une bougie près de ses yeux. Aussitôt, elle gémit levant les bras pour se cacher. Le roi s'approcha immédiatement lui prenant la main et la conservant plus que la décence ne l'aurait exigé, ce que ne manqua point de remarquer Gandalf.

Les deux magiciens se lancèrent un regard en biais. Chacun comprit où voulait en venir l'autre. Cependant, avec toute sa délicatesse coutumière, Gandalf continua comme si de rien n'était. Le sang coulait toujours et formait des caillots aux coins internes de l'œil.

Mithrandir : Je vais rincer vos yeux Dame Olana et j'y appliquerais un baume afin de soulager votre douleur. Surtout, il est impératif de ne pas l'exposer à la lumière du jour. Faites-lui porter un vêtement à capuche. Son pansement devra être changé souvent...

Ecoutez Roi Thranduil, je vais parer au plus pressé. Cette noble Dame doit quitter la Lothlorien ce soir même. Je l'emmène avec moi à Imladris chez notre ami Elrond. Nous devons échanger nos savoirs lui et moi et tenter de comprendre ce fait rarissime. Préparez-lui quelques affaires, je reviens la chercher.

Thranduil : Vous n'y pensez pas ? Elle n'ira nulle part si je ne l'accompagne pas Mithrandir.

Le roi et le magicien se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que n'intervienne Olana :

Olana : Votre majesté, si Mithrandir pense que je dois partir, alors je le suivrais. Je ne souhaite faire de tort à personne parmi vos gens.

Thranduil : Dame Olana, les routes pour Imladris ne sont plus très sûres ces derniers temps. Il vous faudrait une escorte et nous pourrions faire une croix sur un départ en toute discrétion.

Olana : Je comprends votre inquiétude Majesté, mais je ne puis souffrir de vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je pourrais demander à Aliénor mon amie de nous accompagner. C'est une guerrière accomplie et téméraire, Jack est un peu fanfaron, mais lui aussi saura se porter garant de ma sécurité. Je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable. Acceptez ma proposition.

Mithrandir : Gente Dame, vous êtes de fort bon conseil.

Thranduil : C'est hors de question !

La colère du roi était palpable à présent, ce qui mit tout le monde très mal à l'aise. Mithrandir nota en passant, la véhémence avec laquelle le roi contredisait sa volonté. C'était un fait nouveau qui avait de quoi surprendre le magicien :

Olana : Je serais entre de bonnes mains avec Mithrandir et mes amis. Je vous en conjure, acceptez.

Thranduil : Fort bien, nous nous rendons à vos arguments, mais prenez soin d'elle Mithrandir. Soyez prudent. Nous serons sans pitié pour quiconque transgressera nos ordres.

Mithrandir : Je reviens la chercher dans un moment.

Thranduil : Elle sera prête.

Les deux magiciens s'éclipsèrent. Ils cheminèrent ensemble quelques instants, le temps de se livrer leurs impressions pas forcément très bonnes :

Ishtâk : Pensez-vous la même chose que moi mon ami ?

Mithrandir : A peu près mellon nin (mon ami) et quelque chose me dit que des temps difficiles sont à venir.

Gandalf fit un signe au roi lui indiquant qu'il, souhaitait lui parler à l'extérieur de la tente. Thranduil le suivit :

Gandalf : Votre majesté, avez-vous réfléchi aux conséquences d'un tel événement ? La fusion des âmes implique irrémédiablement une vie dévouée à l'autre. Dois-je vous rappeler votre union avec Neryëlle ? Auriez-vous omis de me confier un élément qui me permettrait de faire le lien entre toutes ces conjonctures ?

Thranduil : Il existe en effet un événement dont j'avais gardé le souvenir profondément enfoui dans mon cœur.

Gandalf : Il va me falloir entendre votre confession Sire, elle me sera d'un grand secours pour mes recherches. La fusion des âmes ne se serait jamais proposée à un souverain en attente d'être à nouveau réuni avec son épouse...

Et le roi livra le secret qu'il gardait dans son cœur depuis cette nuit dans la forêt de Vert bois le grand où l'étrangère avait croisé son regard. La dualité de son amour pour ces deux êtres, elfine et humaine, le doute d'en aimer une plus que l'autre, la souffrance qu'un tel raisonnement avait apporté dans son esprit.

Pour finir, il avoua, non sans mal, la mort de ses sentiments pour Neryëlle, ce qui impressionna fortement le magicien. Comment un amour depuis longtemps promis pouvait-il se délier ainsi ? Une telle révélation ne lui avait jamais été confiée. Grande avait dû être la douleur de ce monarque, comme celle de son épouse.

Gandalf en fut profondément ému. Lui qui avait toujours admiré ce grand roi dont les capacités à diriger son peuple étaient méritoires, comprenait à présent la souffrance étant sienne.

Comment se relever d'un tel dilemme ?

A présent, tout n'était que chaos dans sa vie. Par quel miracle allait-il apporter LA réponse à ses interrogations ? Ce doute grandissant n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

Cette femme avait choisit elle-même son destin. Sa venue sur la Terre du Milieu intervenue bien trop tôt, avait-il eu des conséquences inattendues ? Si elle s'était présentée bien après le décès de son épouse, aurait-il été réceptif à son amour ?

Cette destination dans le temps, perturbée par un changement d'époque avait-il été soigneusement prémédité ? Comment les Valar avaient-ils permis cette fusion ?

Beaucoup de questions pour aucunes réponses.

Il lui fallait consulter ses archives et son ami le seigneur Elrond pour venir à bout de cet écheveau et soigner cette humaine désespérément amoureuse d'un roi torturé.

Thranduil, fatigué par ces événements se sentait si las ...

Comment avait-il pu laisser son cœur s'enliser dans un tel marécage ?

Gandalf posa sa main sur l'épaule du roi en un geste de réconfort. Il fallait aider cet elfe, car avant de penser au roi, il y avait un ellon perdu dans ces méandres et lui seul pouvait apporter un baume sur ses meurtrissures.

Il lui promit de faire toute la lumière sur les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui...

S'il en existait !


	16. Chapter 16 Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Avec un peu de retard, mea culpa, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Le temps m'a manqué cette semaine et comme je voulais soigner au maximum l'écriture, les phrases, et tenter de traquer la moindre faute…cela m'a demandé un effort intense, alors au péril de ma vie, à la lueur des bougies, dans le froid et la faim qui me tenaillait le ventre…je me suis lancée à corps perdu dans la correction de ce nouveau chapitre ! J

Alors, ça en jette là non ? Avec une explication pareille…

Je suis excusée ? Ok, ça roule !

Alors dans ce chapitre, je reprécise que les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à l'univers de l'écrivain majestueux et pour le coup, un épisode vers la fin de ce chapitre est inspiré de la véritable histoire…du Seigneur des Anneaux. Aïe, ne me jetez pas la pierre les puristes, mais j'ai souhaité utiliser quelques faits relevant de l'univers de Tolkien sans que cela ne découle forcément de l'histoire du Hobbit.

Voilà, j'ai un peu fait ma popote quoi ! Mais, promis, juré, crrrr çà colle bien J

J'aurais souhaité de votre part amis lecteurs, et seulement si vous souhaitez me répondre, un avis concernant le roi Thranduil, dont j'ai changé le profil psychologique. ( ceci dit, quelqu'un connaitrait-il sa véritable personnalité ?).

Est-ce que sa façon d'entrevoir cette Passion qui l'assaille est bien traitée ? Cela colle t'il au personnage ? Cela répond t'il à vos attentes ?

D'avance merci…

On se retrouve sur l'espace reviews.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 16_

_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_

Il est un moment de la nuit où le sommeil répare les âmes, la nature se prépare pour la nouvelle journée qui va naître, et certains êtres se rencontrent à l'abri des regards.

Ceux des Grands de ce Monde qui dans leur mansuétude choisissent de fermer les yeux octroyant à leurs serviteurs la liberté d'agir quelquefois à leur guise…quand leurs désirs seraient tout autres…

L'archange Gabriel, soupirait, faisant de grandes enjambées. Là, tapi dans l'obscurité quelqu'un l'attendait.

Il le savait présent. Il l'avait sentit tout au long de la journée, bien avant leur entrée au Royaume de la Lothlorien.

S'armant de sa seule volonté, l'archange emplit son âme de piété salvatrice. Elle seule contrerait les attaques perfides de cet être maudit. La souvenance de son dernier combat lui arracha une plainte.

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, Gabriel souffrait avec la même abnégation que le condamné marchant vers l'échafaud. Il en était conscient, la souffrance serait une nouvelle fois au rendez-vous…et cette fois encore, il serait seul.

Dans ce sous bois qu'une lune blafarde tentait d'éclairer, une ombre appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre guettait sa venue. Alanguie, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, son ennemi l'observait. Une voix grave et suave l'accueillit :

\- : Gabriel ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Gabriel : Asmodée ! Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu votre puanteur...elle signe votre présence.

Asmodée : Oh, quel accueil. Vous m'honorez mon ami.

Gabriel : Cessez ce ton condescendant, et ces _mon ami_ tout à fait déplacés. Nous ne serons jamais que des ennemies.

Asmodée : Qui se respecte...

Asmodée, démon de la sensualité et de la luxure, s'était paré d'une étonnante enveloppe charnelle elfique. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux vert clairs, un nez fin, un corps élancé où une certaine grâce se disputait la plus perfide fascination.

Toutes les conditions pour séduire… C'est fou comme il pouvait briller !

Gabriel le toisait ouvertement.

Comme il était fascinant de voir ces deux êtres si différents, que tout opposait se faire face. Leurs yeux ancrés chacun dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne cessaient de se jauger. La blancheur immaculée du bien face à la noirceur du mal. L'éternel combat de deux forces que rien ni personne ne pourrait briser.

L'archange rompit enfin le silence, comme l'on rompt un serment :

Gabriel : Ainsi, tu nous as suivis ? Tu viens déranger l'ordonnancement de nos plans ?

Asmodée : A mon bon plaisir, comme il se doit.

Gabriel, déploya ses ailes. Elles se mouvaient avec lenteur, et sur ces plumes pâles, apparaissait de grosses tâches noires signature de ses nombreux combats engagés avec ce représentant du Mal.

Un silence s'établit à nouveau entre ces deux êtres que tout dissociait. Pour ne pas être en reste, l'ange déchu offrit à sa vue une paire d'ailes sombres. Le bien et le mal, n'avait pas fini d'y laisser des plumes...

Gabriel : Je ne romprais pas le pacte.

Asmodée : Tu ne l'auras point, pas cette fois.

Gabriel : Ton travail sera rude, et ta charge pesante.

Asmodée : Pas tant que ça, de précieuses aides me seront fournis. J'ai trouvé un allié de choix.

Gabriel : Tu n'es pas le seul.

Asmodée : Non ? Vraiment ? Parmi ces...elfes ? Cette belle Dame aux cheveux d'or ?

Gabriel : Pure est son âme, ses dons l'honorent...

Asmodée : Oh ! Honneur et Grandeur, que je foule de mes sabots impies !

Gabriel : Garde-toi de ton impudence. Celui qui Est, prend conscience de l'ardeur qui est notre et qui le rend vivant...

Asmodée : Et bla, et bla et bla. Epargne-moi ton charabia !

Gabriel : Je contrerais tes attaques, me placerais sur ton chemin...

Asmodée cracha et d'un geste vif griffa le visage de Gabriel, avant de lui décocher un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre. Ses longues mains fines prirent appui sur le sol, tandis que son regard changeait. Ses yeux translucides où un sombre cercle se dessinait, le fixait intensément :

Gabriel : Heureux les partisans de paix car avec eux la victoire leur sera offerte. De la noirceur jaillira la lumière et Sa parole en sera glorifiée, dissipant les ténèbres et avec eux la malice du péché.

Asmodée : Ca y est ? As-tu fini ? Ma volonté de la faire mienne sera sans limite.

Gabriel : Tu es loin d'avoir gagné.

Asmodée : Pourquoi une telle résistance pour une si pauvre chose ?

Gabriel : Elle n'est pas encore prête. Laisse-lui le temps de trouver la force. Elle saura alors te combattre.

Asmodée : Que tu dis Gabriel ! Moi, faire preuve de bonté et d'attention… « _A posse ad esse non valet consequentia._ » (de la possibilité d'une chose on ne doit pas conclure à son existence.)

Gabriel : Ton entêtement m'insupporte.

Asmodée : Je t'offre ta dernière chance...ensuite les combats commenceront.

Gabriel : Laisse ce monde en paix.

Asmodée : Il est déjà corrompu...et je n'y suis pour rien. Quelle ironie !

Gabriel : Tout n'est pas perdu pour eux.

Asmodée : Oh, Gabriel, que cet espoir est vain...Enfin, ne me dis pas que tu crois encore pouvoir les sauver de leur destin ? Je vais regarder ce monde se détruire en savourant chacune des pertes que vous porterez en Son nom. Il va revenir, je l'y aiderais. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Gabriel : J'empêcherais cette infamie, je combattrais avec ma Foi…

Asmodée : Ah oui ? Je m'y opposerais avec la mienne.

Gabriel : Tu es sans Foi ni Loi.

Asmodée : Moi ? Tss, tss, tss…_concupiscentia _Gabriel ! (concupiscence *) Elle suivra mes préceptes…à la lettre et au corps.

Un sourire lubrique faisait briller ses yeux de la plus délictueuse des façons. Le vice émanait de cet être tel un halo de lumière :

Gabriel : Je la préserverais de tes souillures.

Un affreux rictus s'invita sur ses traits tandis que d'un bond, il se jetait sur l'archange. L'empoignant par le cou, la main aux griffes acérées serrait son cou d'albâtre alors que d'horribles paroles franchissaient ses lèvres :

Asmodée : Nous instaurerons le chaos et nous cracherons sur leurs croyances. Nous forniquerons avec leurs femelles et les engrosseront d'une armée de démons…qu'en dis-tu l'Archange ?

Gabriel : En vérité je te le dis, tu n'en feras rien car en Son Nom je les délivrerais du mal que tu t'apprêtes à répandre en ce Monde !

Asmodée : Oh ! Vraiment ?

Ses yeux devenus rouges se rétrécirent tels ceux d'un chat pris dans une lumière aveuglante :

Asmodée : Et par quel moyens je te prie ?

Gabriel : ILS ne te laisseront pas répandre ton venin !

Asmodée : Mince alors ! Sans doute devrais-je trouver un autre plan ?

Un rire démoniaque transforma les traits de son visage tandis qu'il secouait sa magnifique chevelure :

Asmodée : Prends garde Gabriel, je n'aurais pas toujours la patience à t'offrir en partage.

L'archange apposa sa main sur le front du démon qui siffla en le lâchant prestement. Sa détermination à le nuire surpassait ses appréhensions ce qui déstabilisa Asmodée. Gabriel bondit alors sur ses pieds agrippant son ennemi par les épaules. Ses psaumes se firent fervents :

Gabriel : Tu n'auras pas l'avantage. Pas cette fois ! Par cette apposition divine je t'ordonne de cesser tes ignominies. Que par la grâce du Très Haut elles soient réduites à néant. Quand viendra l'heure du chaos, Il en aura souvenance et leurs actions communes détruiront le Mal.

Après une dernière ruade, le démon se dégagea de l'emprise du Bien et recula de plusieurs pas repliant ses ailes sombres :

Asmodée : Je te laisse à ton prêchi prêcha. Il y a une grande elfine brune que j'ai grandement envie de détrousser. Tu sais, cet acte dont je me glorifie auprès de mes pairs... Tentation, plaisir, luxure…baise…

Ces mots étaient accompagnés gestes obscènes incitant au dégoût :

Asmodée : Je te laisse à tes rêves Gabriel. C'était un plaisir comme toujours...S'il t'arrivait de changer d'avis...

Gabriel : Félon ! Hors de ma vue, tu ne l'as déjà que trop souillé.

Asmodée : Oh ! Tu me fais beaucoup de peine...mon vénéré ennemie.

Disparaissant sous les frondaisons, Asmodée s'éloignait égrenant un rire à glacer les sangs.

Gabriel ferma les yeux un moment. Reprenant son souffle, il sourit au vieil homme s'approchant de lui.

Edarion secouait la tête tout en lui offrant un mouchoir humide :

Edarion : Sa monstruosité n'aura jamais de limite. Prenez, je l'ai mouillé avec de l'eau du _Jourdain _! J'en ai toujours une flasque sur moi.

Gabriel : Soyez béni mon vieil ami.

Edarion : Cela devient de plus en plus pénible n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel : Plus que jamais, mais ma Foi me protège. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivé ?

Edarion : Hier soir. Je me suis fais un nouvel ami figurez-vous. Un _Ent_ prénommé _Fimbron _une bien curieuse personne…

Gabriel : Vous êtes arrivé fort à propos l'autre nuit. Ces orques…

Edarion : Ils m'ont guidé car ils m'avaient rendu aveugle. N'est-ce pas étrange ?

Gabriel : Nous ne sommes pas dans notre Monde et devons par conséquent nous incliner devant leurs volontés.

Edarion : Soit ! Que dois-je faire à présent ?

Gabriel : Où prenez-vous votre repos ?

Edarion : Sur mon nouvel ami _Fimbron._

L'archange haussa un sourcil :

Gabriel : N'est-ce pas un peu hasardeux au vu de votre grand âge ?

Edarion : Qu'a-t-il donc mon grand âge s'il vous plaît ? Ses branchages et ses feuilles constitue un lit agréable quoique des plus insolite je dois le reconnaitre.

Gabriel : Je ne souhaitais vous offenser Edarion. Où se trouve votre…nouvel ami ?

Edarion : Fimbron ? A l'orée du bois a l'Est.

Gabriel : Je viendrais vous chercher si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Rester bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Edarion : Comme il vous plaira. Au fait, j'ai abîmé mon épée l'autre nuit. Un bout du précieux métal a été trouvé par les elfes de Sa Majesté Thranduil.

Gabriel : C'était un alliage particulier…

Edarion : Un peu trop fragile apparemment.

Gabriel : Un peu trop significatif par la même occasion.

Ledit alliage nommé Electrum, était un mélange d'argent et d'or auquel on avait rajouté du Mithril. La symbolique de cette arme la rendait fort précieuse, mais apparemment, sa constitution souffrait de quelques faiblesses.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules :

Edarion : Si j'arrivais à trouver la moindre signification à toute cette affaire, je serais bien le premier à faire un pèlerinage en Terre Sainte et à genoux encore.

Gabriel : Une telle dévotion ne nécessitera point un tel sacrifice mon ami. Nous servir, nous suffit.

Edarion : En ce cas, je remettrais mon projet à plus tard lorsque mes rhumatismes me feront moins souffrir.

Alors que l'archange lui offrait un sourire, le vieil homme commençait à s'éloigner sous les frondaisons lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de l'archange :

Edarion : Savez-vous qu'il…chante ? Un bruissement comme le vent dans les feuilles d'un saule pleureur. C'est…étonnant…sauf que…il ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai bien peur de finir par me lasser….

Puis il reprit sa marche alors que le représentant du Très Haut se mit à…rire. Encore un haut fait dont il pourrait s'enorgueillir auprès de son grand ami Saint Michel.

L'aube allait poindre et les étoiles, déjà, se hâtaient de disparaître sous le voile laiteux des premières lueurs du jour.

La nuit avait été festive au campement, et le vin rapporté par Mic Mac, largement apprécié, ce qui signifiait en gros et pour aller au fond des choses, que la plupart des convives étaient occupés à cuver leur vin chacun dans leur coin.

Que ce soit, Nimïel, Jack, Opéca, Prince Charmant, Mic Mac, tous ronflaient à fendre pierre, bouches ouvertes, haleines de chacal en prime.

Le spectacle le plus déroutant, était sans nul doute Amélie. Se retrouvant, par on ne sait quel mystère, jupons relevés, son gros panti fleuris et bordés de dentelles offrait une vue imprenable sur un fessier conséquent.

Elle offrait un divertissement des plus charmants, ronflant comme une scierie fonctionnant à plein régime, son unique quenotte offerte comme un diamant gros carat dans son écrin de velours rouge.

Hélas pour lui, ce fut le moment choisi par Ëlnar, l'elfe intendant responsable de la bonne marche du campement, pour montrer le bout de son nez.

A la vue d'Amélie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la stupeur :

Ëlnar : Par la barbe des Anciens de ce Monde, qu'avons-nous là ?

Peu à peu, chacun émergea d'un brouillard nébuleux.

Ëlnar : Mais de grâce, cachez ce spectacle affligeant et...tout à fait dérangeant.

Le capitaine suivait Ëlnar. Lui aussi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se saisir d'une couverture pour recouvrir d'un geste rapide les rondeurs de la belle. Enfin, belle, sans doute pas pour tout le monde.

Sortant un délicat mouchoir de dentelle blanche, l'elfe s'épongea le front pestant contre ces humains mal dégrossis :

Ëlnar : Je ne suis pas certain d'être en mesure de soustraire de mon esprit pareil vision !

Chacun se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jack, que la vue d'Amélie a terre chagrinait quelque peu quémanda de l'aide auprès d'Alachnÿ. Ce dernier, tout pimpant, se présentait un grand sourire aux lèvres, une choppe de lait frais dans une main, un morceau de pain dans l'autre :

Jack : Ah, Alachnÿ, tu tombes bien, file moi un coup de main ...

Alachnÿ : Pour faire quoi ?

Jack : A ton avis ? La relever !

Alachnÿ : Et pourquoi rendrais-je ce service ? J'ai là, en main, mon petit déjeuner que je compte bien avaler **tranquillement !**

Jack : Quel enfoiré ce mec !

Matouba : Le ferons-nous ? Où ne le ferons nous pas ?

Mic mac : File un coup d'pied à ce corniaud de chat de ma part, Jack !

Opéca : Tais-toi dons stupide lutin. J'en ai assez de vos histoires.

Alachnÿ : Veux-tu que je te souhaite un sort le gnome ? Attention, mes pouvoirs sont légèrement déviants ces temps-ci…

Chaperon Rose : Comme votre comportement sexuel mon ami.

Alachnÿ : Cette enfant me connait par cœur. C'est un délice !

Opéca : La pouillasse ! J'me disais bien aussi qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Jack : BORDEL ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour m'aider à redresser la vieille ?

Evidemment, ce fut toujours les mêmes âmes charitables, à savoir, Jack, Nimïel, Ëlnar et Luthïen qui s'y collèrent :

Jack : Alors à mon signal on se met en mode « sauvetage » vu ?

Un irrésistible fou rire commença à se répandre ça et là. Alachnÿ s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre afin de se repaître de ce léger divertissement tout en savourant son petit déjeuner :

Jack : Attention, mon pied va faire levier…

Chaperon Rose : J'ADORE !

Opéca : Tais-toi donc la truie !

Jack : Mon pied, je disais donc, va faire levier, vous en profitez pour vous saisir d'un bout de notre Amélie et tirer. Comprendé ?

Luthïen : J'ai rarement assisté à pareil sauvetage.

Ëlnar : Je crains hélas, que nous sommes loin d'avoir tout vu avec eux !

Nimïel : En effet mes amis, vous n'en êtes qu'au début.

Tous agrippèrent une main, un bras, et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. Amélie, la quenotte triomphante hurlait :

Amélie : Ca y est ! C'est t'y qu'j'suis en position verticale ! Vais à la rivière m'noyer un peu, ça va p' être ben m'réveiller !

Elle lâcha ses prises et tous…s'effondrèrent au sol.

Alachnÿ posa sa choppe de lait afin d'applaudir cet exploit :

Alachnÿ : Bravo ! Alors là, je suis forcé de m'incliner devant une telle performance !

Opéca se jeta contre Ëlnar et le gratifia d'un gros baiser sonore sur la joue :

Opéca : Mon héros !

Chaperon Rose : Mon héros ? Oui… je sens comme un rapprochement des plus singuliers entre ces deux personnes.

L'intendant haussa un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise et reprit le chemin de sa cuisine en plein air avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il fut bien le seul à offrir à Dame Nature.

Le calme étant revenu, les amis d'Olana, tout occupés à prendre leur petit déjeuner, ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui se déroulait sous la tente royale. En ce qui les concernait, la seule priorité du moment était de profiter des bienfaits de la saison chaude qui prenait enfin son essor et offrait à cette assemblée des fruits gorgés de sucre aux doux parfums.

L'archange venait de les rejoindre et prenant place un peu à l'écart sur un rocher, il pelait, avec une distinction extrême, une pêche dont le parfum l'enchantait, ne prêtait pas attention à Opéca et chaperon Rose, toute occupé à reluquer ce spectacle enchanteur. Il fallait voir ses longs doigts fins prenant délicatement la peau du fruit et tirer avec une lenteur toute calculée afin d'en découvrir la chair jaune...

Un grand moment de poésie... Portant enfin le fruit à ses lèvres, le jus coula avec grâce le long de sa mâchoire :

Chaperon Rose : Serait-ce une manie chez toi mon Gabinou de laisser échapper pernicieusement ce jus sur tes lèvres, dans le but d'éveiller chez les femelles parfaitement constituée comme un relent de revenez-y et achevez-moi si possible ? Hum ?

Le geste suspendu, une légère rougeur aux joues, le sourcil arqué, l'archange se défendit d'une belle tirade :

Gabriel : Est-ce une manie chez vous jeune femme de mettre un archange sur la sellette lui faisant amèrement regretter d'avoir accepté pour mission de vous accompagner dans un périple des plus audacieux ? Pauvres âmes lubriques !

Alachnÿ : Comment ça pauvres âmes lubriques ? Mais je ne me considère pas du tout comme un détraqué ne vous en déplaise.

Opéca : Tu veux qu'on parle de tes petites manies chez Madame Rose ? Les cordes, les fouets, les objets dont la forme ronde ne laissent aucun doute subsister quant à leur utilisation...

Chaperon Rose : Bravo Opéca pour cette description tout à fait équivoque et fort bien présentée. Avec un napperon sous l'assiette, le repas est plus plaisant non ?

Alachnÿ : Mais enfin, allez-vous cesser de colporter toutes sortes de ragots tous plus malfaisants les uns que les autres ? Bougresses !

Chaperon Rose : Ah bon ? Souhaitez-vous, Monsieur le magicien de grand renom, que nous parlions de vos charmantes petites soubrettes?

Pendant que Mic Mac et Jack riaient de concert, c'est une Aliénor furieuse et complètement échevelée qui venait à leur rencontre :

Aliénor : Gabriel, que m'avez-vous fait hier soir ?

Chaperon Rose : Ca y est ? Il s'est enfin décidé à te faire des trucs cochons ? Oh mon Gabinou, je suis toute excitée !

L'archange se leva d'un bond, au comble de la fureur lâchant sa pêche qui vint s'écraser sur les chaussures d'Amélie :

Amélie : Pougne ! Quèque il est en colère.

Gabriel : **Vous dépassez les bornes jeune fille ! **J'attends de vous des excuses immédiates.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien ne t'énerves pas comme ça Gabinou. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Que t'arrives t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

Gabriel : **J'attends !**

Chaperon Rose : Très bien, je m'excuse, là tu es content ?

Gabriel : N'a t'on jamais vu une chose pareille ? Et vous Aliénor, qu'avez-vous à me sauter dessus de bon matin avec tant de hargne. Chaperon Rose...Silence !

Chaperon Rose leva les mains en signe de reddition, se disant qu'il était préférable de ne point contrarier son archange. Aliénor, furibarde, laissait éclater sa colère :

Aliénor : Vous le savez très bien. Hier soir j'avais réussis à convaincre Olana de quitter cet endroit. Nous devions retrouver Alachnÿ et lui proposer de rentrer, puis vous êtes intervenus et soudain...le trou noir !

Alachnÿ : Bon appétit !

Chaperon Rose : C'est généralement un endroit d'où l'on peut tirer un plaisir démentiel mes amis. Vous n'imaginez même pas les diverses possibilités...

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison. Un tel sujet au petit déjeuner...c'était un peu limite tout de même !

Gabriel : Je n'en peux plus de vous ! Sortez de mon champ de vision immédiatement !

Chaperon Rose se leva en prenant soin de faire virevolter sa robe. Mic Mac jubilait :

Mic Mac : Cousine t'es géniale ! Dis, tu peux m'parler du fameux trou noir ?

Gabriel : Mic Mac, même sentence !

Aliénor : Que personne ne bouge, j'ai à vous dire deux trois choses qui concernent tout le monde : primo, nous rentrons aujourd'hui même, secundo, je me fiche de savoir à qui ça plaît et à qui ça ne plaît pas et tertio, Chaperon je vais te laver la bouche au savon pour te passer l'envie de faire venir la trique à tous les mâles dès le petit déjeuner.

Jack, Alachnÿ et Nimïel se regardèrent à tour de rôle avant d'éclater de rire. Bon sang, cela faisait du bien.

Même Matouba sifflait entre ses quenottes en postillonnant. Gabriel se leva en inspirant profondément virant de la rougeur à une pâleur extrême, le pauvre archange tentait vainement de se calmer. Quand il fut persuadé d'y être parvenu, il se rassit tranquillement, prit une nouvelle pêche, et recommença à peler le fruit avec la même grâce :

Gabriel : Personne n'ira nulle part sans le grimoire.

Aliénor : C'est bien pour cela qu'Alachnÿ va se faire un plaisir de le ramener ici même à l'instant même.

Alachnÿ : Et pourquoi moi ?

Aliénor : Parce que je sens que je vais trucider quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Souhaitez-vous être le premier sur la liste ?

Le magicien se dépêcha de filer vers sa tente où était rangé ses affaires. Vu la tête qu'il affichait à son retour, les autres se dirent qu'une mauvaise nouvelle devait le talonner. Effectivement, l'interrogation fut transformée en affirmation déconcertante :

Alachnÿ : Le Grimoire n'est plus là et pourtant je l'avais moi-même rangé dans mon coffre hier soir.

A nouveau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mic Mac :

Mic Mac : C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait !

Aliénor : Misérable cafard, rends-moi ce grimoire où je t'éviscère.

Mic Mac : Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai rien fait...pour une fois que je dis la vérité.

Gabriel : Je confirme, ce n'est pas Mic Mac. Il n'a rien avoir avec cette disparition. C'est moi qui l'ai subtilisé.

Chaperon Rose : Tu l'as chouravé ? C'est chou ! Tu m'excites là !

Gabriel : Cessez de vous exciter pour tout et rien. Je l'ai volé et je l'ai brûlé.

Aliénor : Vous l'avez...

Alachnÿ : Merdasse alors. Vous avez osé ?

Gabriel : En y mettant une consonance latine, l'injure passerait mieux !

Alachnÿ : J'y mettrais la consonance qu'il me plaira. Bougre de tonnerre ! Ce serait bien la première fois que l'on me reprend ainsi.

Gabriel : Il faut toujours une première fois. Bon, je vais promener ma personne mon esprit et ce qu'il me reste de patience avant de commettre un acte que je pourrais regretter...

Aliénor : Ah non, c'est trop facile ça...

Gabriel : **Et n'insistez pas, ou vous goûterez à ma colère !**

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Aliénor : Alors nous sommes coincés...

Alachnÿ : Dans une merde grand teint si vous voulez mon avis. Nous voici prisonniers de ce Monde...

Amélie : Ca veut dire qu'on reverra plus l'auberge de Rose ?

Jack : Ca y est ma belle tu commences à imprimer ? Super ! Tout arrive.

Gabriel : Ne vous en prenez pas aux esprits faibles Jack.

Amélie : Quèque y dit ?

Opéca : Rien rendort-toi la vieille. Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Alachnÿ : Que voulez-vous que nous fassions la gueuse ?

Opéca : Te tarter la gueule serait déjà un bon début !

Mic Mac : Super la frangine allez défonce lui la...

Chaperon Rose : Laissez le tranquille, qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas de bonnes raisons ?

Opéca : Mais bien sûr, la pouillasse à toujours raison, mais tu t'es vu baver devant lui ?

Chaperon Rose : Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à te dérouiller ...

Jack s'assit par terre en poussant un long soupir :

Jack : 'tain ! On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Prince Charmant : Que se passe-t-il ?

Bien entendu, le tartuffe arrivait toujours après la bagarre, là, pour le coup, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire :

Jack : Mais tu sais qu't'es un cas toi !

Nimïel : Prince, autant vous apprendre la nouvelle immédiatement, nous allons devoir rester dans ce monde bien plus longtemps que prévu...Gabriel à brûlé le grimoire.

Prince Charmant ouvrit grand la bouche formant un énorme Oh muet. Enfin, une espèce de couinement sortit de sa gorge, un peu comme une vocalise de castra, sauf qu'il n'était pas parti pour leur chanter un opéra...

Prince Charmant : Mais...mais…mais quelle bonheur, cela veut-il vraiment dire que nous ne pourrons plus rentrer dans nos foyers ?

Jack : Quelle perspicacité !

Prince Charmant : Oh, je me sens mal ...vite mes sels ! Je vais enfin être débarrassé de ma détestable épouse et de ses géniteurs débiles !

Jack : Oh le bonze ! J'vais m'le faire !

Mic Mac : Vas-y cousin, j'compterais les points !

Prince Charmant : Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Mon opposition à votre pessimisme est un acte de courage, ayez au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaitre !

Jack : Mais qu'est ce que tu peux raconter comme connerie mec !

Prince Charmant : Vous voyez toujours le verre à moitié vide quant il me plaît de le contempler à moitié plein et cela fait toute la différence. Un jour prochain cela frappera vos esprits embrumés.

Jack : D'ici là mec, c'est toi qu'je vais frapper…

Gabriel : Jack, laissez cet âme vagabonde errer dans les labyrinthes de sa propre stupidité. Un jour prochain, la lumière éclairera cet esprit comme le soleil offre à l'aube la promesse d'une belle journée.

Opéca : Eh ben t'es bien un ange pour espérer ça ! Nous ça fait belle lurette qu'on à fait une croix sur ce tartuffe !

Chaperon Rose : Laissez la part au rêve mes amis, il pourrait bien nous surprendre un jour…

Prince Charmant : Ah, ma mie ! Nous nous comprenons si bien entre libertins…

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça !

Sur ces échanges des plus affectueux, Luthïen venait d'un pas décidé. Il apostropha Aliénor :

Luthïen : Aliénor, tu es demandé auprès du roi.

Aliénor : Cà tombe bien, j'ai deux mots à lui dire à celui-là.

Luthïen : Que t-arrives t-il ?

Aliénor : Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer...

Luthïen : Garde ta colère pour toi où tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. On ne s'élève pas devant le roi Thranduil.

Aliénor : Ah, mais ça c'est parce qu'il ne me connaît pas encore !

Elle se tourna vers le capitaine et lui emboîta le pas. Chaperon n'eut qu'une demi-seconde pour embrasser son ellon avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

Chaperon Rose : Si tu as un moment, passe me voir sous ma tente.

Luthïen : Penses-tu que je suis à tes ordres ? Le devoir m'appelle !

Chaperon Rose : Le mien aussi. D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas retrouver ce charmant capitaine Haldir. Sans doute sera-t-il plus disposer à m'accorder plus de crédit ?

Satisfaite, la gourgandine se passa la langue sur les lèvres en guise de promesses enchanteresses. Un sourire lubrique s'afficha sur les traits de l'ellon qui pensa in petto que la matinée allait être torride. L'été ne faisait que débuter !

Le roi, occupé à écrire une missive à son ami Elrond, tenait Olana contre lui. Assise sagement sur sa chaise, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'il termine d'écrire, il lui tenait la main, son pouce ne cessant de caresser ses phalanges. Elle adorait cela et serrait sa main si fort qu'il en était ému. De son autre main, il finissait la lettre. Il lâcha son étreinte le temps de cacheter le pli et repris ce contact si précieux. D'ici quelques minutes, son aimée prendrait la route avec un magicien de renom certes, mais sans lui. Cela le chagrinait. Il avait si peur pour elle...

Olana : Je ressens votre peur Thranduil. Vous devez faire confiance à Mithrandir.

Thranduil : Elle lui est accordée _elen nin _(mon étoile). C'est votre absence que je redoute. Vous allez me manquer.

Olana : Oh, mon roi... Je sais que me protéger est votre souhait le plus ardent, mais parfois, les choses sont ainsi. Vous ne pouvez tout contrôler. Je vous aime tant Thranduil.

L'ellon s'approcha et caressa son visage. Ses mains étaient si douces, si empreintes d'amour...

Elle tendit ses lèvres dont il se saisit avec une impatience non feinte. Un baiser passionné, un baiser dévorant la laissant pantelante, scella ces paroles. Seul le prénom du roi pu, à peine, être prononcé dans un souffle, ce à quoi il répondit :

Thranduil : Oui, je sais _mîr nin_ ! (mon trésor).

Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il la serra contre lui caressant ses cheveux :

Thranduil : Ma Dame… J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps devant moi...

Olana : …

Thranduil : Bientôt nous serons réunis et je vous prouverais la valeur de mon engagement.

A peine arrivée devant la tente du roi, son instinct la prévint qu'il se tramait là une bien curieuse affaire. Elle entra. Cette pénombre était curieuse. Les elfes adorait la nuit, les étoiles, cela elle l'avait bien compris, mais tout de même, elle avait faillit buter contre un coffre en bois.

C'est alors, qu'elle l'aperçut. Droite, auprès de son roi, ah oui ça aussi elle l'avait bien compris...Son Roi ! Aucun risque qu'elle ne lui enlève sa précieuse possession ! Elle portait un bandage sur les yeux.

Que cela signifiait ceci ? Comment avait dit Jack déjà ? Oui, ils étaient bien dans la merde, et à son avis, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Luthïen toussota pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, le roi reprit contenance. Aliénor arrivait vers lui la colère en bagage :

Thranduil : Nous vous avons fait chercher afin de vous charger d'une mission d'importance.

Super, pensa-t-elle, Olana est devenue sa maîtresse et moi son larbin ! On ne pouvait rêver plus pur bonheur !

Soudain, dans un coin de l'ombre sortit son amie. Immédiatement, Aliénor se précipita au devant d'elle :

Aliénor : Olana, que t'es-t-il arrivé ma douce ?

Olana : Ne t'inquiètes pas Aliénor. C'est impressionnant, mais je ne souffre pas. Sa majesté va t'expliquer.

Un regard noir s'adressa au roi. Derrière ces yeux là, une colère non feinte bouillonnait. Il suffit d'un écho à son regard pour la déstabiliser. Le monarque savait se faire respecter cela était encore un fait avéré à rajouter à son crédit. Immédiatement, Aliénor mit un bémol à son envie de meurtre. Devant elle se dressait un dominant et malgré sa condition de guerrière, elle avait appris la sagesse de savoir s'incliner.

Malgré tout, on sentait poindre une colère tout juste contenue. Le roi, bien qu'agacé par un tel comportement, se dit qu'avec une telle furie à ses côtés, son aimée serait écartée du danger. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Thranduil : Avant toute chose, sachez que Dame Olana ne souffre d'aucune attaque où blessure occasionnée intentionnellement. Ceci étant dit, nous souhaiterions vous soumettre une proposition. Le magicien Mithrandir doit de toute urgence conduire cette Dame à Imladris où des soins lui seront prodigués en toute confidentialité. Nous vous apprécions pour votre vaillance vous et votre ami. Il nous serait réconfortant de la savoir entre vos mains durant ce voyage. Acceptez-vous de l'accompagner ?

Aliénor : J'ai promis de prendre soin d'elle. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. A partir de ce moment, il n'existera aucun être, aucun animal désireux de s'approcher d'elle sans passer par le fil de mon épée. Cette réponse vous satisfait-elle ?

Thranduil : Bien au delà de nos espérances Dame Aliénor. Votre courage et votre ténacité vous honore.

Le roi et les deux magiciens se lancèrent un regard histoire de vérifier qu'ils avaient bien entendu cette furie proférer moult menaces et pas à la légère !

Olana souriait.

Olana : Je te reconnais bien là Aliénor, fidèle entre toutes. Je suis entre de bonnes mains je puis vous l'assurer.

Encore fallait-il, pour mener cette mission à son terme, arriver bien entier et éviter de croiser sur la route toutes sortes de malandrins de bas étages qui avaient pour fâcheuse habitude de traîner sur ces routes.

En tout les cas cette mission était la bienvenue et bien que sa colère demeura intacte elle remercia le roi pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

La guerrière se tourna vers Thranduil alors que Jack serrait affectueusement le bras de son amie :

Jack : On est là ma belle. On va s'occuper de toi.

Aliénor : Fort bien. Quand partons-nous ?

Thranduil : Vos montures vous attendent dehors.

Discrètement, le roi s'approcha de la guerrière. Son regard brillait…d'inquiétude. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pareille chose. Il murmura plus qu'il ne lui parla, souhaitant apporter un peu de discrétion à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander :

Thranduil : Auparavant, il nous est indispensable de vous ordonner certaines recommandations. Ne laissez personne approcher Dame Olana. Qu'aucun aliment autre que ceux préconisés par le magicien ici présent ne lui soit offert. Prenez soin de cette Dame à laquelle nous tenons plus que de raisons.

Interloquée, Aliénor fixa le souverain d'un regard intense où brillait la plus fervente détermination :

Aliénor : Je répondrais d'elle comme de ma propre vie Majesté.

Satisfait, Thranduil la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis il prit la main d'Olana et la guida au dehors. Prenant soin de lui rabattre la capuche de sa cape, il l'aida à monter sur son cheval. Ajustant ses vêtements, il vit arriver Luthïen tenant les rennes d'un magnifique destrier du nom de Grispoil, la monture de Mithrandir :

Mithrandir : Êtes-vous prêt ?

Thranduil : Ils le sont. Nous souhaiterions avoir un moment pour nous.

Mithrandir : Euh, bien sûr Majesté.

Le magicien se dirigeait vers Aliénor et Jack :

Thranduil : Voici venu le moment de nous quitter _elen nin_. Soyez prudente, je vous en prie.

Olana : Je le serais mon roi. Promettez-moi de ne pas vous inquiéter. Tout ira bien.

Thranduil : _Melain berio le a na gweth ü- athrado i ven am drévaded lin..._ (Que les Valar vous protègent et ne laisse nulle ombre croiser votre chemin durant votre voyage.)

Olana : J'emporte en mon cœur votre image. Lorsque ma peur fera surface, le souvenir de vos traits m'apaisera et fera naître sur mes lèvres un sourire…n'est-ce point là un beau bagage ?

Thranduil : Celui-ci mon ange, il me plaît que vous le mainteniez au plus près. _Lye melane vanie nolo heril._ (Je vous aime belle gente Dame.)

Olana : _ Lye melane aran nin. _(Je vous aime mon roi.)

Sa majesté baisa la main d'Olana. Se baissant vers lui, elle chuchota à son encontre :

Olana : Sommes-nous seuls Thranduil ?

Thranduil : Pourquoi Olana ?

Olana : Puis-je quémander un dernier baiser ?

D'un geste passionné, le monarque posa une main ferme sur la nuque d'Olana, attira son visage vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Celle- ci se mit à trembler en poussant un petit soupir :

Thranduil : Il n'y aura pas de dernière fois Olana. Nous nous retrouverons très bientôt.

Aliénor, venait d'apercevoir le baiser. Une onde de choc la parcourut. Croisant le regard de Jack, tous deux comprirent instantanément qu'un amour hors du commun unissait désormais ces deux êtres.

Il ne serait sans doute plus question de retour pour son amie. Un dernier sourire d'Olana rassura le monarque sur son état.

Fin prêt, Jack aperçut, à quelques mètres de là, le magicien se dirigeant à grand pas vers lui. Son sourire s'élargit en pensant au petit tour qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Là, sous le regard ébahis des personnes présentes, il souleva le bâton au niveau de son visage en lançant une phrase devenue culte :

Jack : **Vous ne passerez pas !**

Il laissa retomber le bâton à terre en riant :

Jack : Je rêvais de faire ça depuis qu'je vous ai vu au cinoche, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux !

Inutile de préciser, qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes au magicien pour se remettre de l'intervention peu banale de cet étrange humain. Soupçonneux, il observa le mercenaire sous tous les angles en fronçant les sourcils :

Gandalf : Qu'a-t-il ? Et que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Ne faites pas attention, magicien, Jack est un peu particulier mais c'est un brave soldat...

Gandalf : Veuillez m'excuser Gente Dame, mais je me permets de douter de votre généreuse appréciation.

Jack : Cà, mon pote, c'est ta réplique fétiche dans les mines de la Moria. Tain, ça a fait mouche ces quelques mots...

Gandalf : Mais que dit-il enfin ?

Jack : Oh rien Gandalf, excusez-moi ! Je vous expliquerais en chemin.

Gandalf : Quel chemin ?

Jack : Vous ne pensiez pas vous tirer en douce sans moi ? Aliénor et moi, on, est les gardes du corps perso d'Olana. Elle ne craindra rien je vous le garantis !

Thranduil se souvint de la facilité avec laquelle il avait tendance à vider des orques tels des poulets de basse cour. Il se dit qu'une personne de plus ne serait pas de trop pour protéger son précieux trésor.

Thranduil : _Vous apprendrez à le connaître Mithrandir. Il est très coriace comme soldat. Il n'a peut être pas la délicatesse d'un elfe, mais son courage rattrape le reste._

_Gandalf : Si ce n'était vos recommandations personnelles, Mon Seigneur, j'oserais affirmer que c'est une folie, mais enfin..._

_Olana : J'en réponds sur ma vie Mithrandir._

_Gandalf : Votre capacité à vous exprimer en Sindarin me stupéfie gente dame..._**Allons y !**

Le roi baisa la main de son amante avant de la lâcher à regret. Il remit la bride entre les mains d'Olana qui d'un coup de talon éperonna son cheval.

Ils s'enfuirent sous le regard de Gabriel, qui caché sous la frondaison des arbres suivait le petit groupe de cavaliers des yeux.

A distance, il adressa une bénédiction à ces voyageurs, leur assurant protection et courage.

Dans un bruit sourd, les sabots frappèrent la terre de la Lothlorien alors qu'un soleil naissant, offrait déjà une agréable chaleur.

Chaperon Rose, toute occupée à trottiner dans les bois de ce pays enchanteur, tentait de contenir une libido galopante lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits suspects et sonnants agréablement à son oreille experte.

S'approchant avec délicatesse, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir une très belle elfe brune en prise avec un elfe tout aussi charmant dont la vigueur à satisfaire sa partenaire interloquait la gourgandine. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce spectacle fort ludique, elle s'assit sur l'herbe et assista à ce spectacle inopiné et fort enchanteur.

Soudain, un étrange malaise s'empara d'elle. Les manières de ce mâle ne paraissaient pas romantiques pour un sou. La brutalité avec laquelle il s'activait, lui laissait une désagréable impression.

Elle connaissait cette façon de faire. Beaucoup de ses admirateurs quémandait un peu de rudesse pour accéder au plaisir, mais là...quelque chose clochait. Dans un cri rauque aux intonations basses et vibrantes, l'elfe exprima toute sa jouissance alors que des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de l'elleth, complètement sous son emprise.

Prudente, Chaperon Rose se leva et attendit un peu plus loin de croiser le chemin de cette étrange elfine. Sa curiosité la démangeait. Bientôt, elle la vit paraître devant ses yeux :

Chaperon Rose : Bien le bonjour charmante elfine coquine.

Nessaldä : Que fait une humaine sur ces Terres ? Il me semble en voir un peu trop ces derniers temps !

Chaperon Rose : Je vais bien merci et pour répondre à votre interrogation, l'humaine que je suis vient d'assister à un spectacle des plus charmant vous mettant en scène ma chère.

Nessaldä : Ma chère ? Mais quelle impudence pour une personne de votre extraction ! Le mépris est la seule réponse dont je pourrais vous octroyer ! De toute façon, en quoi cela vous concerne t'il ?

Chaperon Rose : Voulez-vous jouer à ça ? Fort bien. L'elfe qui vous a culbuté s'y est t'il bien prit pour vous satisfaire ? J'ai cru remarquer qu'il y mettait une certaine ardeur.

Nessaldä : Comment osez-vous ?

Chaperon Rose : J'ose et je dispose ma chère, c'est là l'une de mes valeurs.

Nessaldä : Une gourgandine m'offrant des confidences... Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Chaperon Rose : Pour ce que je suis, contrairement à vous. Ne vous cachez pas la vérité, chérie, vous et moi venons du même creuset. La seule différence est que je ne suis pas enfermée dans un carcan de convenances.

Nessaldä : C'est est trop ! Personne ne se permettra d'émettre une telle opinion sur une Princesse de haut rang.

Chaperon Rose : Princesse ? Eh bien en voilà du jolie !

Notre Chaperon se mit à tourner autour de l'elfine, triturant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds :

Chaperon Rose : J'avais raison sur un point. Les elfes aussi ont parfois les cuisses légères. Les vôtres en tout cas ont de quoi donner des leçons à certaines. Belle journée Princesse.

C'est un visage offusqué, qu'elle entrevit une dernière fois avant de suivre son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Satisfait et comblé, Asmodée se dirigeait en grandes enjambées vers le Bekzog.

Ce puissant volatile aux ailes d'une grande envergure, attendait son maître pour le porter en direction des Monts Brumeux. Dissimulés par un mauvais sort, tous deux s'enfuirent du royaume de la Lothlorien à tire d'ailes.

Prendre de l'avance était primordial pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Les charmants petits petons de Chaperon les guidèrent vers l'archange toujours prompt à réagir à la vue de cette frivole jeune femme.

Assis sur un rocher, ce dernier psalmodiait espérant sans doute remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées confuses. Il n'était pas contre un peu de sérénité, mais il semblait à cet être de lumière que les événements de ces dernières heures échappaient quelque peu à son contrôle. Par quel mystère une telle chose était-elle possible ? Lui, si maniaque, si ordonné, comment s'était-il laissé débordé de cette façon ?

Chaperon Rose remarqua immédiatement l'attitude peu ordinaire de Gabriel. Sentant qu'un soutien inopiné de sa part lui rendrait probablement le sourire, elle s'approcha d'un air mutin. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravis de la voir venir vers lui :

Gabriel : Ah non ! Veuillez avoir la décence de respecter ma parfaite dévotion aux lois qui sont miennes et dont je me fais l'honneur d'en respecter les usages.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien mon Gabinou, en voici une manière d'accueillir une brebis égarée. Allons, je viens en toute amitié t'offrir mon pardon cher ange.

Gabriel : Vous une brebis égaré ? Par le Très Haut, s'il m'était permis d'apporter un jugement sur votre comportement, j'aurais plutôt tendance à privilégier la malice du péché enraciné dans un corps dont la morale condamnerait l'aguichante beauté.

Chaperon Rose : Une beauté dont tu ne serais pas insensible ?

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

ChaperonRose : Voyons Gabinou, je te taquine parce que je t'aime beaucoup. Tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de défaut certes, mais défroquer un Archange ne me paraît pas dans mes attributions.

L'archange haussa un sourcil :

Gabriel : Humm ?

Chaperon Rose : Enfin, pas encore du moins !

Gabriel : Chaperon, une pensée me vient comme ceci à l'esprit...Je me demande si invariablement vous n'en devenez pas une cause perdue.

Chaperon Rose : Mais non, mais non, je suis et resterais la petite gourgandine provocante mais si innocente.

Gabriel faillit avaler de travers :

Gabriel : Quelle impudence !

Chaperon Rose : Dis-moi Gabinou, une petite question comme çà en passant. Ton ennemi juré ne serait-il pas dans les parages ? T'aurait-il montré le bout de ses ailes noiraudes ?

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ceci ?

Chaperon Rose : Tes oreilles chastes pourraient-elles seulement supporter d'entendre la petite confession que je m'apprête à te livrer ?

Gabriel : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Et bien, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, j'ai vu une ravissante elfine brune, Princesse de surcroît, se faire...

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Mais attend avant de me jeter la pierre mon Gabinou...Je disais, une princesse se faire, plutôt brutalement, butiner, là, çà te convient comme terme ?, par un elfe aux cheveux noirs et à la pratique fort douteuse...

L'archange s'empourpra, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre face au tableau que Chaperon venait de brosser :

Gabriel : Quoi que vous ayez pu voir Chaperon, ne vous approchez pas de cet être malfaisant !

Chaperon Rose : Mais...

Gabriel : **J'ai dit, ne vous en approchez pas !**

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis-moi, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi ?

Gabriel : Petite idiote ! Cet être est corrompu, immonde et terriblement dangereux !

Chaperon Rose : Je m'en doutais figure toi Gabinou. Ceci dit, je suivrais tes précieux conseils car je sais combien il t'importe de me savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs mon archange adoré.

Gabriel : Veuillez cesser ces familiarités tout à fait déplacées.

Chaperon Rose : C'est que vois-tu, il me vient parfois des velléités à satisfaire tes demandes frisant l'aveuglement. Bien, sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'en vais retrouver mon capitaine afin de lui...

Gabriel : Pas un mot de plus...Disparaissez !

Chaperon Rose : Mais moi aussi je t'aime bien Gabinou.

Et la jolie gourgandine s'en alla en trottinant sous le regard faussement outragé de Gabriel. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, il se permit d'émettre un sourire. Cette gourgandine pécheresse dans l'âme, n'en était pas moins une précieuse personne, forte de sa détermination, de son courage et de sa ténacité. Elle en devenait presque convenable.

Luthïen, occupé à donner des ordres à ses soldats, ne faisait pas attention à sa petite poupée venant vers lui en trottinant. Ce fut son odeur qui attira son attention. La belle dégageait une forte odeur de sensualité. C'était toujours sa fragrance qui la trahissait. Tournant vivement la tête, il l'aperçut adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre le reluquant sans la moindre gêne.

Il connaissait ce regard. Brûlant, excitant, sans aucune pudeur. L'œil de l'ellon s'assombrit. Que lui réservait-elle encore ? Abandonnant à regret les yeux arrogants de la jeune femme, il continua à converser avec ses soldats un moment avant de s'éloigner d'eux. La belle venait d'aiguiser son appétit. Une fois qu'elle l'éperonnait, l'elfe avait le plus grand mal à se contrôler.

D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha d'elle :

Luthïen : D'où viens-tu encore petite écervelée ?

Chaperon Rose : En voici un accueil bel étalon.

Luthïen : Bel étalon ? Aurais-tu des pensées peu recommandables en tête ?

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Si peu.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les traits de la jeune femme. Il était dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas facilement sa proie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse étayer son avis sur la question, ses amis venaient d'un pas rapide la mettre au courant des derniers événements :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi donc pas Chaperon ! Aliénor et Jack sont partis avec le magicien et Olana.

Chaperon Rose : Partis ? Où çà ?

Prince Charmant : A votre avis ? Sûrement pas en promenade ! Il y a du mystère là-dessous et je m'y connais !

Opéca : Tu t'y connais en quoi pignouf ?

Prince Charmant : Je persiste et je signe ! Ce départ précipité cache bien des choses. Il semblerait que l'on nous tienne à l'écart d'un événement d'importance.

Opéca : Et ben vu ta...délicatesse coutumière à gueuler sur tous les toits tout ce qui devrait rester confidentiel, on comprend qu'une fois de plus tu as été écarté des plans secret de Sa Majesté.

Prince Charmant : Comment cela ? Voudriez-vous insinuer que je ne saurais garder pour moi un secret ?

Opéca : Une tapette sur ta tronche et tu cracherais le nom de l'endroit où ton beau papa cache son fric.

Prince Charmant : Oh, pour cela, l'on n'aurait aucun mal à me faire avouer la chose. Je dirais même que j'y prendrais un plaisir sans bornes. Sales vieux bouc !

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas ! Tu l'aimes bien le papounet d'ta greluche.

Prince Charmant : Autant qu'un cafard qu'il me plairait d'écraser sous mes souliers vernis.

Chaperon Rose : Dites-moi mes amis, tout ceci n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec le fait d'avoir entrevue cette elfine se faire ...

Gabriel : Attention à ce que vous allez dire jeune fille.

Chaperon Rose : Tiens, te revoilà mon Gabinou ? Tu n'en es plus à te promener dans ces bois si accueillants ?

Gabriel : Non, mes oreilles ont entendu cette conversation.

Chaperon Rose : Ah, et te voilà en Sauveur... Bien je disais que ces bois étaient tout à faits propices au recueillement. Cueillir, recueillir...tout un programme !

Luthïen tout à fait conscient que la belle souhaitait lâcher sa petite bombe et attendait spécifiquement que son auditoire soit en haleine avant de porter l'estocade attendait un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Bon sang, cette humaine avait un don particulier pour échauffer ses sangs :

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme âneries ?

Chaperon Rose : Je disais juste que ces bois enchanteurs attisent une certaine propension à se décharger de toutes nos tensions en se prêtant à de biens agréables pratiques.

Mic Mac : Quèque tu veux dire la frangine ? T'as vu quelqu'un s'adonner aux joies de la fornication ?

Gabriel manqua s'étouffer :

Chaperon Rose : J'adore tes raccourcies mon lutinou.

Mic Mac : Qui c'était ? Crache le morceau cousine.

Prince Charmant : Quelqu'un de comme il faut j'espère ? Cela rendrait la situation bien retord.

Amélie : Quèque y dit ?

Opéca : Que ce serait plus torché si les deux fornicateurs se trouvait être des gens comme il faut.

Chaperon Rose : En tout les cas, la femelle l'est, puisqu'elle est, ni plus ni moins, qu'une princesse.

Gabriel : Que dites-vous ?

Chaperon Rose : Trop idiote pour taire son identité, cette bestiasse n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'à se nommer.

Luthïen se redressa vivement :

Luthïen : Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Voyons mon capitaine, tu sais bien que je tourne toujours sept fois la langue dans ma bouche avant d'énoncer une vérité criante, tu devrais commencer à le savoir.

Les yeux de l'ellon s'assombrirent. Fichtre, n'était-elle pas en train de l'allumer là, tout de suite ?

Mic Mac : Ca y est frangine, tu l'as tourné ta langue ? Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi...

Chaperon Rose : Princesse Messid...non Nassa... Nessälda ! Princesse Nessälda.

Le capitaine surpris se redressa vivement :

Luthïen : Ce que tu affirmes est grave Chaperon. J'espère que tu en es consciente ?

Chaperon Rose : J'ai peut-être des défauts dont il me plaît de ne pas y apporter une solution durable, mais je ne suis pas une menteuse. J'affirme haut et fort que je viens de voir cette princesse se faire...

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Mic Mac : Mais...comment ? Moyen où plutôt bien ?

Gabriel : Mais enfin allez-vous cesser immédiatement ces allusions graveleuses ?

Chaperon se tourna discrètement vers Mic Mac et lui chuchota :

Chaperon Rose : Plutôt bien bien !

Ce à quoi le lutin répondit un tonitruant :

Mic Mac : LA MORUE !

Amélie crut bon d'émettre un gloussement entre une oie sur le point d'exploser après un copieux gavage et une truie étant prise par son conjoint de cochon :

Prince Charmant : Eh bien mon ami. Je dois reconnaître à ma décharge...

Chaperon Rose : Quel bien joli mot...

Prince Charmant : Bougre ! Vous me semblez avoir le feu au...

Amélie : Bon, c'est t'y qu'vous allez vous calmer un peu ? J'm'en vais prendre la place d'Aliénor le temps qu'elle s'ra absente, pour vous remettre un peu sur la sellette moi !

Prince Charmant : Et bien nous voici bien lotis. Ah, mes aïeux, on m'avait promis un amusement démentiel, mais c'est une épopée épique qui se présente à moi. J'adore !

Luthïen, qu'un appétit féroce tenaillait empoigna la main de la gourgandine :

Luthïen : Viens ici. Nous devons parler.

Opéca : Ouais, ben tâchez de faire çà discrètement. On n'est pas chez les ploucs ici.

Sans tenir compte de la réplique d'Opéca, le capitaine ne lâchait pas la main de Chaperon tout occupé à mesurer ses pas afin de ne pas montrer son empressement à se retrouver seul avec sa petite humaine si folle de lui.

Une fois passé le rideau de sa tente, il l'a lâcha la fixant de ses prunelles brûlantes. La belle roucoulait comme un pigeon le déshabillant du regard d'une manière éhonté :

Luthïen : Bon sang, mais tu vas finir par me rendre fou.

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait de si répréhensible ?

Luthïen : Cesse cela avec moi.

Chaperon Rose : Cessez quoi ?

Luthïen : Je vois bien dans ton regard ce que tu attends de moi et crois-moi tu en auras plus que ce que tu peux espérer, et pour cela tu peux me faire confiance.

Toute émoustillée, la belle en avait les narines frémissantes :

Luthïen : Mais d'abord, parle-moi de ce que tu as vu dans ces bois.

Chaperon Rose : Ah ? Cela te donnerait-il des idées pour améliorer tes performances ?

Luthïen : Veux-tu cesser !

Chaperon Rose : Cesser quoi ?

Luthïen : Laisse ta langue à sa fonction première, celle de me raconter ce que tu as vu.

Chaperon Rose : Comme tu voudras. Et bien cette princesse te semblant si importante à recueillit les faveurs plutôt ardentes d'un elfe brun à l'aura sulfureuse. Et crois-moi, il avait l'air de s'y connaître en matière de butinage. Il y allait de fort bon cœur...et elle...semblait apprécier. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai sentis la douleur.

Luthïen : La douleur ?

Chaperon Rose : Mon choupinou, je suis allée visiter divers Mondes et fais-moi confiance, celui de Jack regorge de tordus en tout genre pour faire souffrir intentionnellement les femmes pendant un acte amoureux. Et le pire, où le meilleur c'est selon, c'est qu'elles aiment cela.

Luthïen : Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Chaperon Rose : Mon petit lapin, si tu le veux, je t'enseignerais mille et une façons d'accéder à tes chères étoiles sans déclamer la moindre poésie...

Luthïen : Mais j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ma petite folle.

Le corps du capitaine s'avançait dangereusement vers ce puits de science...

Chaperon Rose : Ca y est ? L'interrogatoire est terminé ? Parce que là, j'aime autant te dire que si tu ne me détrousses pas dans la minute qui suit, je vais me mettre à hurler.

Luthïen : Et pourquoi donc ? N'as-tu pas devant tes yeux l'incarnation du parfait amant ?

Chaperon Rose : Vantardise ! Te voici donc revenu à de plus nobles sentiments. Veux tu que je te montre deux trois petites choses dont il te plairait de t'enorgueillir auprès de tes benêts de soldats ?

Luthïen : Seulement si tu me laisses l'avantage.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui, j'oubliais. Le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, refusant qu'une pauvre petite femelle sans défense ne se montre plus expérimentée que lui...

Luthïen : Où est-elle cette pauvre petite femelle sans défense ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais devant toi chéri.

Luthïen : Alors nous allons devoir nous occuper de ce pauvre petit être qui ne demande que protection et attention...

Et sous les ronronnements de sa belle petite humaine délurée, le capitaine mit en pratique les enseignements que sa petite folle voulut bien lui apprendre. Ce après quoi il se montra enchanté.

Aussi vite que pouvait les mener leurs montures, les quatre cavaliers chevauchaient depuis un bon moment. La forêt luxuriante de la Lothlorien se trouvait bien loin derrière eux à présent et chaque galop les rapprochaient vers les Monts Brumeux.

Longue de près de mille six cents mètres, la chaîne de montagne prenait naissance depuis le nord de la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à la trouée du Rohan au Sud. Elle formait une barrière naturelle entre les terres de l'Eriador et celles de Rhovanion.

Habitée par des orques, des aigles et les nains de khazad-dûm sous sa surface.

Pendant un temps, la partie nord avait servit de défense au royaume sorcier d'Angmar, tandis qu'au sud, le mage maléfique Saroumane fomentait de biens sombres projets dans sa forteresse d'Isengard.

Une occupation du territoire des plus dangereuses.

Appelés "Hithaeglir" (pics brumeux) par les elfes, ces monts avaient cinq sommets principaux, Methredas, Bundushathûr, Zirak-sigil, Barazinbar et Gundabad.

Il fallait compter également le haut col Rubicorne et les tunnels de Khazad-dûm comme passages de ces montagnes.

Ce lieu secret et obscur, tout comme son histoire, était inconnus d'où son nom "La Faille Noire". Les nains de ces mines avaient, une bonne fois pour toutes, décidés de se fermer au monde suite au conflit entre Sauron et les elfes, quand tout Eregion était dévasté par les forces du mal.

Ils survécurent ainsi à la dévastation du deuxième âge et continuèrent, tranquillement à creuser sous les montagnes, exploitant les veines de Mithril, métal très précieux_. _Une côte de maille faite de ce métal était aussi résistante qu'une armure et aussi légère qu'une poignée de plumes, c'est dire, s'il était convoité.

Mithrandir, appelé Tharkûn par les nains, annonça aux humains l'accompagnant, qu'ils devraient passer sous la montagne :

Jack : Quoi ? Hors de question mon pote !

Gandalf : Que dit-il ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas passer sous la montagne ?

Aliénor haussa les épaules :

Aliénor : Sauf votre respect magicien, pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question directement ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête...

Gandalf : J'ai le plus grand mal à comprendre ses paroles...

Aliénor : Je traduirais !

Jack : Mais je vais vous expliquer texto pourquoi j'veux pas passer là dessous. Figurez-vous, grand maître de la magie, qu'un balrog à fait son nid sous la montagne et j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec cet empaffé. Alors, hors de question qu'un seul de mes orteils ne rentre dans ce trou à rats. L'idée même me fait gerber.

Gandalf : Gerber, empaffé ? Mais enfin, vous m'irritez avec votre langage suspect...et puis que me racontez-vous là, il n'y a plus de balrog depuis la guerre de la Colère.

Jack : Oh, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a au moins un qui doit zoner dans ces mines et j'ai pas envie de le croiser.

Gandalf : **Nous passerons par les mines de la Moria, un point c'est tout !**

Jack : Eh ça va grand père, pas la peine de s'énerver, tu vas finir par t'griller les neurones...

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Il dit qu'il est tout à fait d'accord avec vous, n'est ce pas Jack ?

Jack : Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça.

Olana, ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, mais Aliénor l'entendit gémir :

Aliénor : Qui-a-t-il ma douce ? Tu as mal ?

Un signe de la tête confirma ses dires :

Aliénor : Magicien...

Gandalf : Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon nom, Gandalf, où Mithrandir si vous préférez, ce sera plus simple.

Jack : Où Olorin ! J'en connais des choses pas vrai ?

Gandalf : Comment connaissez vous mon nom d' Istari ?

Jack : Eh ouais, j'en connais un rayon sur cette histoire, et pas qu'des conneries...

Gandalf : Que dit-il ? Bon sang, exprimez-vous de façon plus intelligible...

Jack : Je di... sais, ma... gi... cien, que je co... nnais, tout plein de cho...ses...vous ...con...cer...nant !

Gandalf : Je ne suis pas un crétin tout de même !

Jack : Ah, j'ai jamais dit ça. J' t'admire même mon pote.

Gandalf : Je me nomme Gandalf et non mon po...te ?

Jack : Ok, ça roule ma poule.

Aliénor : Jack, arrête ça tout de suite...

Jack : Bon, j'arrête. Que se passe-t-il Olana ?

Olana : J'ai mal !

Longtemps contenues, les larmes se mirent à couler. Gandalf stoppa son cheval et la fit descendre. Doucement, il retira ses bandages. Le sang s'était remis à couler. Auparavant rouge vif, la couleur avait virée au rouge sombre. Mauvais signe pensèrent Jack et Aliénor en se jetant un regard de connivence.

Gandalf : Il faut nous hâter de rejoindre Fontcombe. Je n'ai pas les connaissances médicales du seigneur Elrond.

Jack : Comment ? Vous êtes pas un magicien ? Vous devriez savoir tout faire non ?

Gandalf : Non, je ne sais pas tout faire...excusez moi !

Jack : Y'a pas d'mal.

Mithrandir lui lança une œillade courroucée, avant de s'occuper d'Olana. Il refit consciencieusement les bandages et tous reprirent la route.

Le magicien éperonna son cheval, et, bon gré mal gré, les cavaliers orientèrent leur course vers Khazad-dûm en priant selon leurs croyances respectives.

Le roi Thranduil, l'esprit ailleurs, n'accordait pas la moindre attention à Radagast venu lui rendre ses hommages avant de quitter la Lothlorien. Il n'avait jamais eu de considération pour ce magicien un peu trop farfelu à son goût. Pourtant, l'intuition du vieil Istari le guidait vers cet ellon perdu. Il s'inclina maladroitement, peu habitué aux usages des cours :

Radagast : Bien mes hommages roi Thranduil.

Courroucé d'être dérangé dans ses pensées, c'est l'humeur maussade qu'il lui adressa un signe de tête. L'istari remarqua la missive que le roi tenait entre ses mains :

Radagast : Je connais une façon tout à fait rapide et confidentielle pour faire parvenir un courrier d'importance. Par les temps qui courent, les routes ne sont plus très sûres.

Thranduil : Qui vous dit que nous avons besoin de vos services ?

Radagast : Les désarrois que je lis dans vos yeux Votre Majesté. Veuillez pardonner ma hardiesse, mais je puis vous aider. Connaissez-vous le plus fidèle des messagers portant le nom de Roäc ?

Le roi lui adressa un regard soupçonneux :

Thranduil : Non. Que signifie cette énigme ?

Radagast : Justement Majesté, c'est sa discrétion qui à fait de lui le meilleur. Souhaitez-vous que je vous le présente ?

Un peu agacé, le roi finit par accéder à la demande de l'istari. Sans doute cela finirait il par calmer sa curiosité que ce vieil homme venait d'éveiller :

Radagast : Fort bien.

Il se mit à émettre des sons tout à fait particuliers. Thranduil commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la crédibilité de ce magicien lorsqu'un petit bruit se fit entendre.

Comme un froissement d'ailes…

Soudain, un corbeau aux ailes luisantes vint se poser sur le bras de Radagast. L'oiseau s'ébouriffa le plumage et sa tête se tourna vers le roi :

Roäc : Mes hommages Votre Majesté Thranduil, grand roi sylvestre.

Les yeux du souverain s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Quelle était cette folie ? Radagast repris la parole :

Radagast : Il serait de bien meilleur aloi de continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur Sire.

Eberlué, le roi acquiesça et tout trois entrèrent sous la tente. Méfiant, sa majesté ne quittait pas le volatile du regard.

Radagast : Je comprends le doute de votre majesté, mais Roäc est un messager fort ancien et très peu connu des peuples des Terres du Milieu. Nous Istari sommes les seuls à accorder notre confiance à ce si fidèle serviteur.

Roäc pencha la tête sur le côté faisant cligner ses paupières :

Roäc : Je suis le fils de Carc, fidèle parmi les fidèle et grand émissaire devant Illuvatar l'Unique. Je suis également conseiller. Mon rôle est d'apporter soutien et fidélité à qui veut bien m'accorder confiance et respect. Je parle de nombreuses langues dont la votre Sire.

J'ai souvent porté nouvelles et assistance à mes amis les nains.

A ce dernier mot, le roi se hérissa légèrement :

Roäc : Je connais votre réticence pour ce peuple, pourtant il viendra un temps où même sa présence vous semblera réconfortante. Bien, ceci dit que dois-je porter en toute confiance et à qui ?

Thranduil : Vous a-t-on dit que nous vous chargerions de cette tâche ?

Roäc : Non certes, cependant, le souci que je lis dans votre regard Majesté l'affirme. Est-ce là, entre vos mains, la missive devant être portée ?

Thranduil : Qui nous certifie votre abnégation à vous acquitter de votre mission ?

Radagast : Sire…

Thranduil : Nous avons posé la question à ce messager ailé non à vous Radagast.

Devant l'autorité du roi, l'Istari choisit le silence :

Roäc : N'ayez crainte Sire, votre inquiétude cessera dès lors que cette lettre sera entre mes griffes. Puis-je vous recommander de la rouler sous forme de parchemin afin que la porter me soit facilité ?

N'y tenant plus, le roi finit par accorder un peu de crédit à cet étrange messager et décida de lui confier sa missive. Radagast s'inclina poliment devant le roi prétextant l'urgence pour lui de retourner à la surveillance de l'environnement proche des ruines de Dol Guldur. Il préférait tout bonnement retrouver sa chère forêt, ce magicien n'étant que peu rompus aux usages distingués des cours elfiques. Venir en Lothlorien lui avait demandé beaucoup.

Aussi n'était-il pas mécontent de retrouver ses bois.

Une fois seuls, Roäc osa une remarque :

Roäc : Apporter un message parlé où chanté, fais également partie de mes attributions Sire. Si tel était votre souhait, je serais tout à fait enclin à réaliser ce vœu.

Devant l'hésitation du roi, le corbeau se fit plus discret et ce fut dans un murmure qu'il prononça ces derniers mots :

Roäc : Ne vous méprenez point sur mes intentions Sire, mais je devine chez votre personne une grande inquiétude pour une …Dame ? Peut-être serait-elle enchantée, voire réconfortée, à l'idée de recevoir les quelques mots ne figurant pas dans ce message car trop intimes sans doute.

Thranduil : Comment….comment savez-vous ?

Roäc : Mes pouvoirs ne s'arrêtent pas au simple fait d'être porté par les airs pour accomplir mes missions Sire. Les paroles que vous aurez l'obligeance de bien vouloir me confier, seront délivrées à qui de droit avant de tomber dans l'oubli. J'en fais le serment.

Thranduil : Fort bien.

RoÄc : Comment se nomme la Dame en question ?

Thranduil : Dame Olana.

Roäc : C'est un fort joli nom…pour une humaine.

Thranduil : Qui vous permet une telle appréciation ?

Roäc : Pardonnez-moi Sire. Je ne faisais qu'émettre une bien belle vérité. Mithrandir m'a confié la souffrance de cette belle Dame. Quelle est la nature du message je vous prie ?

Thranduil, encore un peu surpris mais trop heureux que ses mots puissent voyager par delà l'horizon et être entendu par Olana décida de faire confiance à Roäc.

Et le roi ouvrit son cœur…

Asmodée, enfin parvenu à destination, entra dans les mines de la Moria, après s'être démis de son invisibilité. A l'intérieur, un émissaire du peuple Gobelins l'attendait, inquiet.

On l'avait prévenu de la dureté de cet être et l'adjoint à se soumettre sans oser la moindre résistance. Le danger semblait réel, mieux valait obéir ou…mourir.

Après s'être incliné, il s'effaça devant cet hôte si particulier :

Gobelin : Mon Chef, m'a ordonné de vous mener vers la grand-salle de ce palais.

Asmodée : Une fois sur place, disparaissez. Je ne veux personne dans les alentours, m'avez-vous compris ?

Gobelin : Oui, votre Seigneurie.

Asmodée : Et bien, pour une fois, je serais tenté de penser que tout espoir n'est pas vain concernant votre peuple. Rien avoir avec ces orques…

Le gobelin afficha un rictus moqueur :

Gobelin : Je comprends que votre Seigneurie nous préfère à ces animaux puants…

Asmodée : La belle haine que voici…je la ressens…si tenace. Voici qui ne vous desservira point ! Allez à présent !

Le démon disparut dans les profondeurs du palais des nains, suivant son guide.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfin devant l'entrée des Mines de la Moria.

Un petit lac faisait face à la paroi rocheuse. Aucune porte n'était visible. Aucune serrure…

Jack s'assit à terre prenant contre lui Olana que le voyage avait perturbé. Aliénor faisait face au magicien les poings sur les hanches :

Aliénor : Bien. Et que sommes-nous censés faire à présent ?

Gandalf : A votre avis ? Entrer, cela me semble évident.

Jack : Et ben heureusement qu'on a la compagnie d'un grand magicien avec nous Aliénor. Tu vois, moi j'aurais pas deviner. Peut être que j'suis trop con.

Aliénor : Allons Jack, n'indispose pas …

Gandalf : Est-ce une manie récurrente chez vous de râler à tout bout de champ ?

Jack : Plutôt ouais.

Gandalf : Eh bien il va vous falloir vous démettre de cette fâcheuse manie.

Jack : Me démettre ?

Aliénor : Nous perdons un temps précieux.

Jack : Ouais, on va dire ça.

Pendant que le mercenaire jetait un regard soupçonneux au magicien têtu, Olana émit un gémissement :

Olana : J'ai mal Jack.

Jack : Je sais ma belette, mais je peux pas faire grand-chose.

Se grattant les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, Gandalf tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose :

Aliénor : Comment entre-t-on dans cet endroit ?

Gandalf : De l'intérieur se serait très facile. Une simple poussée de la main nous le permettrait…

Jack : Super nouvelle Oudini ! Ceci dit, on est plutôt plus dehors que dedans au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué là !

Gandalf : Qui est Oudini ? Que dit-il ?

Aliénor avait la désagréable impression de servir d'interprète entre deux étrangers. Dire que cela l'indisposait au plus haut point relevait d'un aveu de conséquence :

Aliénor : Ma patience à des limites qu'il serait dangereux de dépasser.

Gandalf : Sans doute devrais-je mettre à contribution la tête fort bien remplis de cette …personne et m'en servir comme bélier, peut-être rentrerions-nous plus rapidement ?

Jack : C'est qui la tête de bélier ?

Aliénor : Allez-vous enfin cesser vos enfantillages ?

Gandalf : Si l'on me laissait un moment de concentration…

Jack : Ok boss, je te laisse à ton quizz.

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Qu'il faut entrer et vite !

Enfin disposé à réfléchir, Gandalf marmonna dans sa barbe. Il s'avança vers la roche et attendit patiemment que la lune ne se montre :

Gandalf : Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, je ne suis pas un vieux fou somnolant sur sa vieillesse. J'attends simplement les reflets de la lune.

Alors que le magicien allait continuer ses explications, la lumière de l'astre éclaira la paroi grise et le dessin d'un arc de cercle représentant une arche apparut faiblement. D'abord ce ne fut que de fines traces opaques avant de s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que la lune les dardait de sa lumière.

Enfin, elle luisait de toute sa splendeur.

Une porte surmontée de symboles leur faisait face.

Au sommet se trouvait l'arche où des mots elfiques semblaient enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. Deux arbres se faisaient face portant chacun un croissant de lune. L'on apercevait le contour d'une enclume et d'un marteau surmontés d'une couronne avec sept étoiles.

Enfin, au milieu de la porte brillait une étoile à multiples rayons.

Aliénor et Jack se jetèrent un regard ébahis. C'était une chose pour Jack d'avoir vu le film de Peter Jackson, mais là, d'assister à pareil spectacle…Un rêve se présentait à lui.

Gandalf : L'étoile de la maison de Fëanor. Ces symboles sont faits d'ithildin, qui ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

Jack : Que disent ces mots ?

Gandalf : Et pourquoi vous traduirais-je cela ?

Jack : Parce que je te le demande mon pote, c'est tout.

Gandalf : Mon pote ? Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Arrgrgg, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !

Gandalf : Pourquoi s'énerve-t-elle ainsi ?

Jack tout penaud haussa les épaules et murmura :

Jack : Les femmes !

Gandalf : De véritables énigmes.

Gandalf : Ces portes disent en substance ceci : _« Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami et entrez. »_

Jack : Super Oudini. Et on dit quoi maintenant ?

Gandalf : Ah ! Cessez de m'importuner de cette façon, vous troublez mon raisonnement.

Vexé, il tourna le dos à Jack et commença à fouiller sa mémoire. Quels étaient ces mots déjà ?

Différentes formules furent tentées…en vain. La colère commençait à gagner le magicien. Furieux, il jeta son bâton contre la roche en hurlant :

Gandalf : Edro, edro (ouvre toi, ouvre toi) !

Puis, il s'assit à terre :

Jack : Et ben mon pote, on n'est pas entrés. Voilà c'que c'est d'être sénile…

Gandalf : Vous m'énervez Jack. Vous avez ce don particulier pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Jack : Et doucement l'ami !

Soudain, le magicien se redressa :

Gandalf : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Jack : Quoi ?

Gandalf : Qu'avez-vous dit juste à l'instant ?

Jack : Euh, doucement l'ami ?

Gandalf : Voilà, c'est çà. Le mot d'ouverture était inscrit sur la roche. C'était tellement évident…_Dites ami et entrez_…_Mellon !_

L'étoile brilla puis s'estompa. Une grande porte se dessina bien au-delà des inscriptions. Elle se partagea en son milieu et s'ouvrit lentement.

Un air vicié s'échappa du trou béant et noir qu'offrait l'entrée de ces mines.

Jack et Aliénor ne se sentaient pas du tout rassurés. Heureusement, pensaient-ils qu'Olana avait les yeux bandés.

Les yeux de Gandalf se rétrécirent.  
Assurément quelque chose clochait.

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait rendu visite aux nains, aussi fut il surprit de ne point recevoir d'accueil plus digne à son encontre. Récupérant son bâton, il souffla sur lui et une lumière rayonnante éclaira devant lui. Personne…

Rien que le silence, le noir, cette puanteur…

Plus que tout….c'était ce silence….

Bien décidé à en savoir plus, il se tourna vers Jack et Aliénor tenant contre elle Olana :

Gandalf : Quoique nous puissions trouver à l'intérieur, il est trop tard pour renoncer. Calez vos pas sur les miens, ne parlez pas et peut être…

Olana se mit à trembler et serra le bras de son amie. Elle chuchota :

Olana : J'ai peur.

Aliénor : Il ne t'arrivera rien ma douce. J'y veillerais.

Gandalf : Entrons !

Lentement, les portes se fermèrent.

A présent, ils étaient seuls.

* Concupiscence : du latin _concupiscentia_.

Attrait naturel vers les biens matériels, terrestres et en particulier penchant aux plaisirs sensuels.


	17. Chapter 17 Khazad-dùm

Bonjour à tous !

Je viens à l'instant, de modifier ce chapitre ! Nullement satisfaite de ce que j'avais posté, j'ai préféré le remanier. Toutes les excuses, pour ceux qui avaient commencé à lire l'autre version, mais il le fallait.

Dans ce chapitre, les événements se précipitent. Il m'a fallu prendre le temps de la narration, aussi, ne m'en veuillez pas en ce qui concerne sa longueur.

Il est à noter, que deux nouveaux personnages, qui m'appartiennent, font leur entrée dans ce récit.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt !

Chapitre 17

Khazad-Dùm

Une fois à l'intérieur, Gandalf porta son bâton à ses lèvres et souffla d'un coup sec sur le bois. Une lumière à la fois douce et rassurante éclaira l'environnement immédiat.

Ce qu'il vit éveilla ses craintes. Partout autour de lui, un désordre indescriptible régnait. Des casques, des lances, des épées…..éparpillés au sol, ces témoins d'une scène de combat n'auguraient rien de bon.

C'était comme apercevoir un champ de bataille déserté par ses propres morts. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Cet air vicié et nauséabond, n'annonçait rien de bon. A pas de loup, Jack s'approcha du magicien et murmura :

Jack : Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit. C'est pas des conneries, il y a un gros danger sous nos pieds et je tiens pas beaucoup à le réveiller.

Mithrandir, en vint à penser que cet humain, venant d'un monde étranger, avait sans doute des dons de visions où autres pouvoirs de ce genre. Il se promit d'éclaircir cette zone d'ombre. Pour le moment, mieux valait lui faire confiance.

Gandalf : Je ne sais pas d'où vous vient ce savoir, mais je pense que nous devrions effectivement nous montrer très prudents. Ne faites aucun bruit, placez vos pas dans les miens et qu'aucune paroles ne soient prononcées !

Jack : Et si un Balrog nous colle au cul, je pourrais quand même couiner un peu ?

Froissé, Gandalf le fixa intensément. Dans son regard se lisait un outrage non feint :

Jack : Ceci dit, tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai pas envie d'y laisser ma peau. Vous avez compris les filles ? Motus et quand je dis motus c'est vraiment motus !

Aliénor : Inutile d'insister comme ça ! Nous avons bien compris. Olana, tu tiendras le coup ?

La jeune femme répondit d'un signe de tête. Avec la plus extrême prudence, le magicien leur fit emprunter un chemin dont lui seul avait connaissance.

Chacun se mit en marche derrière lui. Personne ne se sentait rassuré. Aliénor lançait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Jack, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il y régnait un sentiment malsain presque palpable.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier où les marches semblaient ne jamais vouloir finir. Cela prit un temps fou, car Olana, rendu aveugle par la fusion des âmes, se sentait véritablement diminuée. La souffrance se rappelait à son bon souvenir et ce fut extrêmement difficile de lui faire garder le silence.

Suivant respectueusement Gandalf, les quatre voyageurs finirent par se retrouver devant une arche où plusieurs chemins prenaient des destinations différentes. Là, sans prévenir, l'Istari s'immobilisa et resta un long moment sans bouger d'un cil. Il se mit à réfléchir se grattant le sourcil. Jack s'approcha aussi près que possible et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Jack : Alors on passe par où ?

Gandalf : Cessez de me hâter !

Jack : Cessez de me hâter ?

Le mercenaire haussa exagérément un sourcil de façon ironique. Il allait bientôt franchir les limites de l'impolitesse :

Jack : El viejo (Le vieux) a des pertes de mémoire ? De toute façon, c'était prévu...

Et voilà ! C'était fait :

Aliénor : Jack !

Gandalf : Qu'est-ce qui était prévu Monsieur le devin ?

Jack : Je vous dis que je vous connais par cœur...Allez un dernier effort et vous allez trouver. Bon, il va vous falloir un peu d'temps mais vu votre grand âge...

Gandalf : Qu'a-t-il mon grand âge ? Me prendriez-vous pour un vieillard sénile ?

Jack : Ah mais j'ai rien dit moi...

Gandalf : Non, mais vous le pensiez si fort que je pouvais l'entendre !

Jack : Et si vous vous concentriez ? On va pas y passer l'réveillon bordel de merde !

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Il dit que le temps presse et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Les deux jeunes femmes, serrées l'une contre l'autre attendaient vainement que les deux mâles aient fini de se provoquer :

Jack : Alors ?

Gandalf : Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! Je tente une réflexion et ce n'est pas facile avec vous.

Jack : Pas facile ? Bordel, j' sais pas si tu t'en rends compte papy, mais on a comme un gros problème là. Tu sentirais pas comme une odeur de merde nous coller aux basques ?

Gandalf : Mais que voulez-vous dire ? Et comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

Jack : Oh, mille excuses Môssieur le magicien de pacotille…ça, c'est un titre honorifique au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Alors, on passe par où ?

Gandalf : Je vous ai dit de me laisser réfléchir !

Après un temps de silence, trop court, au goût du magicien, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'émettre à nouveau son opinion :

Jack : Je peux vous certifier Oudini, qu'on a là, juste sous nos pieds, un foutu Balrog prêt à nous entraîner avec lui dans les tréfonds de cette terre pourrie. Avez-vous admiré mon sens de la poésie là ?

Gandalf : Vous êtes fou, je ne vois aucune autre explication. Laissez-moi à mes pensées à présent.

Vexé, le magicien se replongea dans son mutisme. Olana assise par terre, gémissait dans les bras d'Aliénor :

Olana : Mes yeux me brûlent Aliénor. J'ai mal …Va-t-on enfin sortir de cet endroit ? J'y ressens un profond mal être.

Aliénor : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce, Gandalf va nous mener en lieu sûr.

Olana : Je l'espère pour nous Aliénor.

Enfin, tout joyeux, l'istari indiqua la direction du chemin du bout de son bâton. Curieusement, c'était le plus étroit et le sombre. Il articula les mots sans émettre le son :

Gandalf : Par là.

Jack : J'aurais préféré monter que descendre. J'espère que le vioque sait ce qu'il fait.

La descente fut périlleuse. Les marches taillées à même la roche étaient hautes et inégales. Heureusement, la peur les rendait prudent.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle soutenue par des milliers de piliers aux dimensions gigantesques. Même Jack fut sans voix.

Comment le peuple nain avaient-ils pu bâtir de telles merveilles ?

Voici une interrogation qu'il lui plairait de soumettre au savoir de l'istari lorsque ce dernier se sentirait de meilleure humeur avec lui.

Les colonnes soutenaient une voûte de pierre noire où était incrustée des veines de Mithril non exploitées. Richement sculpté, cet ouvrage devait avoir représenté une somme de travail colossal. Que de telles merveilles aient pu être bâties par de si petites personnes laissait rêveur.

Partout ce n'était que splendeur et décadence, mais d'aussi magnifiques chefs d'œuvres plongés dans les ténèbres…ce n'était pas normal !

Olana ne pouvait admirer ces lieux, mais elle aurait volontiers apprécié cette contemplation si son bandage ne l'en empêchait. Or, à cet instant, seule la douleur accaparait tous ses sens.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'effondra en pleurs. Telle une lame de fond, elle la submergeait de toute part, emportant tout sur son passage. De petits gémissements qu'elle tentait vainement de contenir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tremblantes. Jack, dans un geste de réconfort, la pris immédiatement dans ses bras. La souffrance insidieuse et perverse, il connaissait. Elle avait tant ravagé le visage de sa jeune sœur…de très mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface et piquaient son cœur comme une pelote d'épingles :

Jack : Courage ma belette, on va bientôt sortir d'ici.

Gandalf : Faisons une halte. Quelques minutes seulement…

Aliénor fit assoir son amie à terre. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et trouver un peu de ce courage qui lui faisait tant défaut. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers l'être qu'elle aurait tant souhaité avoir à ses côtés. Hélas, il n'était pas là, et des larmes amères s'écoulèrent.

Alors que sa détermination flanchait, son cœur se gonfla d'amour et le peu de force qui lui restait surgit avec l'espoir de se sortir de ce marasme.

S'adossant contre une colonne gigantesque, le mercenaire commençait à se détendre.

Il réfléchissait.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Le balrog ne réapparaîtrait sans doute pas avant quelques années lorsque le magicien y amènerait d'autres gens…

Affluèrent alors, à sa mémoire, les nombreuses lectures de son enfance concernant cet univers d'heroic fantasy…le Seigneur des Anneaux, le passage de l'attaque de ce monstre de feu envers la Communauté de l'Anneau…

Ses souvenirs lui offrirent une foule de précisions qu'il pensait avoir oublié…

Esprits maiar aux services de Melkor le noir ennemi, ces êtres avaient été transformés en démons. Il en avait fallu de la malice pour en arriver à un tel résultat, mais le Vala déchu ne manquait ni d'imagination, ni d'opportunisme.

Ses créations, il les souhaitait impressionnantes et machiavéliques. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, il y était parvenu au grand dam d'Eru père de cet ange déchu.

En quenya on les nommait _valaraukar,_ mais sur la Terre du Milieu seuls leurs noms Balrogs, suffisaient à susciter la plus grande terreur.

Démons humanoïdes, à la crinière de feu, dont les narines soufflaient des flammes, leurs membres s'enroulaient comme des serpents. Ils portaient, le plus souvent une masse ou une épée enflammée, mais c'est surtout leurs fouets de feu que leurs ennemis craignaient.

Armes redoutables pour qui en goûtait, peu en réchappait. Seule la terrible morsure des flammes anéantissait le courage des plus aguerris et ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Parmi les plus grands de ce monde, seul _Glorfindel _avait été en mesure de tuer l'un de ces monstres et il avait péri…avant qu'une seconde possibilité de revenir sur ces Terres ne lui soit accordée.

Ce fut la guerre de la Colère qui apposa une fin définitive au règne de ces démons…du moins le pensait-on…

Il était raconté que certains s'étaient enterrés sous les montagnes.

Jusqu'à ce que…les nains ne creusent ces profondeurs, encouragés par la convoitise et le désir de posséder plus de richesses que jamais.

Tout à ses pensées, Jack sentit une mouche lui frôler l'oreille. Une seconde vint, à son tour, l'agacer. A nouveau il s'énerva cherchant à l'écraser alors que d'autres surgirent soudain autour de ses narines et de ses yeux.

Bientôt, un véritable essaim de ces insectes, bourdonnaient à l'unisson, détournant durant quelques secondes la surveillance de leur amie.

La jeune femme frissonna resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle tremblait.

Soudain, elle sentit une odeur de souffre…un courant d'air frais l'enveloppa alors que ses sens s'étaient mis au rouge, mais il était trop tard. La sensation d'une main enserrant son cou, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans son corsage offrant à la jeune femme une bien honteuse montée de désir.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres…

Et ce fut suffisant.

L'invitation qu'Il attendait…

Olana laissa entrer en elle ce que Gabriel redoutait tant…

Le magicien intercepta le regard de Jack. Quelque chose clochait. La présence de ces mouches avait éveillé leur intuition. L'anormalité des faits était d'une telle évidence !

A nouveau, ils se rapprochèrent d'Olana. Le pied d'Aliénor buta sur un petit caillou pointu, du moins le pensait-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se baisse et ramasse ce qui avait heurté sa chaussure. Elle l'approcha de la lumière…une pointe de flèche…

Gandalf s'en saisit. Brusquement, il jeta un regard circulaire et chuchota à l'encontre de ses compagnons de route :

Gandalf : Hâtons-nous. Il ne fait pas bon traîner dans cet endroit. L'accueil que j'aurais souhaité trouver n'est plus...

Jack : Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Gandalf : Effectivement. Partons et gardons le silence.

Jack : Ouais, ben je crois qu'c'est pas la peine d'insister.

Gandalf : Me permettez-vous d'en juger par moi-même ?

Haussant un sourcil, l'istari fit comprendre au mercenaire, que toute idée de contradiction se devait, à l'instant même, de quitter son esprit retors. Autant dire que Jack se promit d'en toucher deux mots à ce magicien un peu trop directif à son goût.

Tout en guettant la moindre anomalie, ils continuèrent leur marche. Quittant la grande salle, ils se réengagèrent dans un long corridor dont des effluves pestilentiels encombrait l'air. Aliénor dû mettre un mouchoir sous son nez et faire de même pour son amie.

Jusque là valeureuse, Olana sentit son courage fléchir. La souffrance s'empara de son corps et la tarauda au point de ralentir considérablement sa marche.

Jack : Courage ma belette, on va bientôt sortir d'ici. Je vais te porter.

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, comme toute action de grâce aurait sans doute déclamer Gabriel, sauf que le mercenaire se prit les pieds dans la longue robe de la jeune femme et tous deux plongèrent tête baissées sur le sol. Son front heurta une pierre et une vilaine estafilade se mit à saigner. Sous le choc, Olana poussa un cri.

Gandalf se figea les sens aux aguets. Soudain, imperceptiblement pour commencer, de lointains grondements se firent entendre, puis les sons s'intensifièrent jusqu'à devenir un tempo régulier et profond comme le bruit de …tambours.

Le visage du magicien pâlit. Il se mit à crier :

Gandalf : Courrez…vite !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces deux mots que des flèches volaient au-dessus d'eux.

Gandalf : **Des gobelins !**

Affolés, chacun effectua la course de sa vie. Chacun faisait de son mieux.

Soudain, le martèlement s'estompa pour s'arrêter complètement.

Et là…

Une lueur d'un rouge profond, brillait au fond de la grande salle se reflétant contre les parois rocheuses.

Jack : 'tain…C'est ce que je craignais. **Le balrog !**

Roäc prit le plus grand soin à effectuer son salut devant le roi et s'envola gracieusement dans les airs. Thranduil le suivit des yeux pensifs. Plus que jamais, elle lui manquait. Comment se portait-elle ? Souffrait-elle ?

S'apprêtant à porter une coupe de vin à ses lèvres, il dû y renoncer lorsqu'il aperçut Dame Galadriel accompagnée de son époux Céléborn, se diriger vers sa tente. Posant son verre, il sortit à leurs rencontres :

Thranduil : _Mellon nin_, Dame Galadriel. C'est une surprise pour moi.

Dame Galadriel : Je souhaitais rencontrer Dame Olana. Est-elle présente ?

Le roi n'aima guère le ton condescendant de cette elfine noldo. Pourquoi s'était-elle déplacée jusqu'à leur campement ?

Thranduil : Je regrette _vanimalda hiril,_ (belle gente dame), nous l'avons encouragé à visiter votre _magnifique_ royaume. Accompagnée de ses amis, cette Dame doit chevaucher sur vos terres en ce moment précis.

Dame Galadriel : Comme cela est contrariant. J'aurais tant souhaité converser avec cette charmante…humaine.

Tentant de s'immiscer dans les pensées du roi, Dame Galadriel ne rencontra qu'un voile épais et curieusement protecteur. Quelle étrangeté, pensa-t-elle. Ne souhaitant éveiller les soupçons de Thranduil, elle préféra se retirer :

Céléborn : Nous nous verrons plus tard _mellon nin. _(Mon ami).

Thranduil : Comme il vous plaira.

Enfin seul, il s'empara de son verre qu'il vida d'un trait.

Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à être porté à ses lèvres. Bientôt, même son esprit se perdit dans les brumes de l'oubli.

Ce fut le moment choisi par Nessaldä pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Thranduil, fatigué, vidait un énième verre d'alcool lorsqu'une invitée surprise entra sous sa tente. Visiblement, sa venue n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Son esprit embrumé ne fut plus à même de distinguer la magnifique elleth à l'humaine qu'il désirait plus que tout tenir contre son cœur.

De toute évidence, cette princesse savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Se tenant tout près, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, elle évaluait ses chances de réussite avant de foncer sur sa proie.

Ce que femelle veut, femelle l'obtient, aurait affirmé Chaperon Rose et elle aurait sans doute eu raison.

Vêtue d'une magnifique robe verte, brodée de fils d'argent, la belle avait mit le paquet. Avec la grâce d'un félin, elle se déplaça lentement s'approchant dangereusement du souverain. Il vit cette forme nimbée dans un brouillard et la confondit avec l'objet de ses pensées. Profitant de la faiblesse de son adversaire, elle se colla un peu trop près de lui et son parfum envouta le monarque. Portée par un ton mielleux, sa voix se distilla près des oreilles de Thranduil, et le roi n'y vu que du feu :

Nessaldä : Votre majesté, je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir contrarié en faisant preuve d'une impolitesse sans nom...Je suis venue me faire pardonner.

Enivré, il crut voir Olana. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Nessaldä ouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue effleura la bouche sensuelle de l'ellon. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'elleth pour réitérer son baiser en prenant soin, d'entrouvrir les lèvres du roi tout à fait disposé à lui accorder la permission de poursuivre...

Opéca avait pour mission de surveiller les allées et venues du monarque. L'entrée de cette princesse entreprenante sous la tente royale venait de la mettre en émoi, aussi elle s'empressa de courir chercher Chaperon à la rescousse.

Elle la trouva près du capitaine de la garde Haldïr, toute occupée à flatter l'égo du mâle comme à son habitude, juste histoire d'aviver les hormones de son capitaine qui trépignait au loin. Toute essoufflée, elle se saisit du bras de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer à l'écart :

Opéca : Arrête un peu d'allumer tout c'qui bouge. On a un gros problème sur les bras. La Princesse aux cuissots agiles vient d'entrer sous la tente du roi.

Chaperon ouvrit de grands yeux avant de galoper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sous le regard curieux de Luthïen.

Soupçonneux, il s'approcha d'Opéca en fronçant les sourcils :

Luthïen : Où court-t-elle ainsi encore ?

Opéca : C'est un truc entre nous.

Luthïen : Justement, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Dis-moi tout de suite où elle est allée !

Opéca haussa les épaules et raconta au capitaine un gros mensonge qu'il devina aisément :

Luthïen : Veux-tu que je te fesse devant tout le monde ?

Ce fut à Opéca d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Bon sang, celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite. Toute mielleuse, elle commença à se dandiner devant cet ellon plus que provoquant :

Opéca : Vas-y ! Fesse-moi !

Le regard du capitaine devint noir :

Luthïen : Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce que je pourrais te faire. Parle où tu le regretteras !

Devant cette menace, Opéca préféra avouer :

Opéca : Elle est allée vérifier que le joujou royal ne s'égare dans un jardin interdit.

Luthïen : Quoi ? Le joujou royal ?

Opéca : Ce qui te sert à satisfaire Mademoiselle Pouille.

Luthïen : Mais vous êtes folles toutes les deux !

Aussitôt il se mit à courir dans la direction de la tente du roi. Opéca ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques mots :

Opéca : Pas tant que ça beau capitaine. Tu verras qu'il nous dira merci ton roi !

Arrivée à destination, Chaperon Rose entendit un gémissement que poussait Thranduil. Disposée à défendre l'honneur de ce souverain un peu trop porté sur la consommation de boisson alcoolisée, la jeune femme décida d'agir sans attendre.

Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu la freiner, elle entra sans demander son reste et trouva l'elfe assise sur les genoux du roi l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En même temps qu'un **_pouillasse_**, lancé à son intention, elle se saisit de l'une des longues mèches de cheveux de cette impudente, (quelle bêtise de les porter si longs pensa-t-elle !) et tira comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un cri strident s'échappa de la gorge de l'elfine, alors que le roi sortait, enfin, de sa torpeur. Il se redressa faisant tomber du même coup Nessaldä à terre :

Thranduil : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Nesssaldä : Cette furie m'a attaqué alors que je venais vous présenter mes excuses.

Chaperon Rose : En vous volant un baiser de première qualité, langue comprise. Je tiens à préciser, que si je n'étais pas entrée, vous seriez déjà …en elle, sauf votre respect Mon Seigneur.

Nessaldä : Non mais, quelle catin !

Chaperon Rose : Catin peut-être, menteuse, sûrement pas !

Le roi, se retrouva entre deux femelles dont les envies de meurtres transparaissaient dans leurs regards brûlant. Il mit quelques secondes pour analyser cette étrange situation et dû reconnaître que Chaperon, sachant se montrer fidèle envers son amie, l'avait probablement sauvé d'une situation embarrassante. Dire qu'il avait faillit...Son regard se durcit et d'un geste brusque il se saisit du bras de Nessaldä :

Thranduil : Que signifie tout ceci ?

Nessaldä : Est-ce une habitude Sire, de laisser ces gens s'infiltrer dans votre vie ? Voyez ce que cette humaine…défroquée à osé me faire ?

Chaperon Rose : Pardonnez ma hardiesse Votre Majesté, mais de nous deux n'est pas la plus défroquée celle à laquelle cette charmante princesse fait allusion.

Thranduil : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Nessälda : Pourquoi lui accorder tant de crédit ?

Thranduil : Nous ne vous avons pas adressé la parole Princesse !

Chaperon Rose afficha un sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers le roi :

Chaperon Rose : Si je n'étais intervenu à temps, cette charmante princesse, vous aurait défroqué sans la moindre pudeur dans un moment où votre garde se plaisait à vous faire défaut.

Le roi se redressa et lança un regard noir en direction de Nessaldä :

Thranduil : Dit-elle vrai ?

Nessaldä : Mais…

Thranduil : Dit-elle vrai ?

Confuse, la princesse baissa les yeux. Il se tourna vers Chaperon Rose, tout à fait disposée à subir le courroux royal :

Thranduil : Quand à vous, laissez-nous ! Nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard.

Chaperon Rose, s'inclina poliment devant le roi et sortit un sourire aux lèvres devant cette princesse légère, non sans lui avoir montré, en se dissimulant du souverain, un petit doigt d'honneur de sa composition.

L'elfine enrageait. Le roi la saisit par les épaules d'un geste brusque :

Thranduil : Princesse, autrefois, vous nous avez comblé, certes, mais à présent, notre désir pour vous s'est éteint. Avoir été notre maîtresse était déjà une erreur en soi. Nous étions dans un moment de faiblesse et malgré notre volonté de vous éloigner, nous avons encouragé à tort un état de dépendance.

Nessaldä : Mais...

Thranduil : Votre obstination pourrait vous faire perdre beaucoup Princesse. Allons veuillez retrouver le bon sens vous faisant défaut.

Nessaldä : Je ne suis plus à votre goût Votre Majesté ? Avez-vous oubliez combien votre ardeur à me combler faisait de moi l'elleth la plus heureuse de tout votre royaume ?

Thranduil : Sachez renoncez Nessaldä. Il est temps de clore cette aventure de façon définitive.

Nessaldä : Après m'avoir honoré, vous...m'abandonnez ?

Thranduil : Devrions-nous vous remettre à l'esprit qui s'est jetée dans notre lit ? Il n'était pas dans notre volonté de devenir votre possession lors de nos ébats. Nous vous l'avions spécifié lors de nos diverses rencontres. Il n'y avait aucune place pour les sentiments

Nessälda : Il fut pourtant un temps où vous trouviez ma compagnie des plus agréables si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Thranduil : Vous venez de le dire princesse, vos souvenirs… En ce qui nous concerne, notre relation s'arrête ici, et nous avons déjà le regret d'avoir céder à ces pulsions. Nous regrettons sincèrement de vous avoir offert ces espérances auxquelles nous ne pouvions donner suite. Soyez raisonnable, nous sommes persuadés qu'un prétendant se présentera bientôt auprès de vous. Sachez cueillir ce bonheur lorsqu'il s'offrira à votre personne.

Nessälda : Mais je ne souhaite d'autres bras que les vôtres Sire. Ne vous avais-je point donné entière satisfaction ?

Thranduil : Cette conversation devient déplacée Nessälda. Plus vite vous aurez fait le deuil de ce sentiment, plus vite votre vie redeviendra harmonieuse. Vous connaitrez à nouveau les joies de l'amour.

Nessälda : Je ne désire point votre pitié Sire, seulement une amitié sincère. Ce qui vient de se produire a été une erreur j'en conviens. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Gardons un lien voulez-vous ?

Thranduil : Nous ne pensons…

Nessälda : S'il vous plaît Sire, je vous en conjure…

Le roi soupira. Cette elleth ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Il céda :

Thranduil : Soit. Nous souhaitons juste ne plus nous retrouver seul avec vous. Evitons, autant que possible la tentation qui pourrait être votre Princesse.

Nessaldä : Pourrais-je au, moins présenter mes regrets comme je souhaitais le faire, à Dame Olana ?

Thranduil : Nous l'avons congédié.

L'espoir naquit à nouveau dans son cœur :

Nessaldä : Fort bien. Je vous laisse. Il n'empêche...si vous ressentiez le désir d'un peu de compagnie...Sans vouloir vous paraître incommodante, je serais là. Je ne tiens pas à vous quitter fâchée, Seigneur Thranduil. J'éprouve toujours pour vous une sincère affection, bien que vous soyez persuadé du contraire. Ne plus être votre favorite ne doit pas faire de moi une renégate.

Thranduil : Gagnez en sagesse Nessaldä. Epousez un prince qui vous comblera et soyez heureuse.

Nessaldä : Personne ne me comblera comme vous l'avez fait Sire...personne.

Thranduil : Ce qui vous paraît immuable évoluera. Un autre prendra notre place dans votre cœur, nous en sommes persuadés. Il saura alors m'effacer de vos pensées.

Nessaldä : Persuasion n'est pas gage de succès Mon Seigneur, cependant, je tâcherais de me montrer plus raisonnable. Puis-je me retirer à présent ?

Thranduil : Faites.

Thranduil, rongé par le remords, ne put s'empêcher une dernière fois de quémander son pardon :

Thranduil : Princesse ?

Nessaldä : Oui Sire ?

Thranduil : Nous ne souhaitions point cela, nous croyez-vous ?

Nessaldä : Oui Sire. Je vous demande pardon pour ce qui s'est produit.

La princesse s'inclina devant le roi et sortit de la tente l'espoir chevillé au corps. Si le roi avait congédié cette humaine, alors ses espérances étaient encore fondées. Ce soir, elle avait fait une erreur, mais bientôt, il serait à nouveau à sa merci.

Et cette fois, son ambition serait à la hauteur de ses convictions.

L'elfine opéra un demi-tour digne d'une tragédie grecque et s'en fut droit devant elle.

Chaperon Rose, qui n'avait rien manqué de cet échange, attendit gentiment que l'elfine passe devant elle avant de l'apostropher avec ironie :

Chaperon Rose : Jolie vent Princesse ! On dirait que l'on vient de se faire larguer dans les grandes largeurs ?

Nessaldä, mit tout de même un certain temps avant de répondre à Chaperon. Enfin, se redressant de toute sa superbe elle adressa un regard meurtrier à cette humaine un peu trop sûre d'elle à son goût :

Nessaldä : Je ne lui donne pas quelques jours avant de me mettre à nouveau entre ses draps royaux. Ton...amie l'humaine, vient d'être congédiée par Sa Majesté. Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant, aussi ai-je à nouveau le champ libre !

Chaperon Rose : C'est une conviction tout à fait personnelle. Ceci dit, le beau bijou du roi, à bel et bien trouvé son coffre fort chérie. Crois-moi, tu auras beau t'acharner à lui offrir un nid plus douillet, la colonne royale restera dans son fourreau humain. Il faut croire que nous avons plus que vous le sens de l'hospitalité. C'est une vérité criante, comme cette ardeur à démontrer notre plaisir quant vous vous gaussez de tout juste soupirer entre deux respirations… Enfin, chacun sa façon de faire jouir un monarque ma belle ! Tes glorieux efforts pour t'emparer de ce bout de roi viennent d'être réduits à néant ! Et oui, il va falloir t'y faire petite princesse, tu n'en verras plus jamais le bout.

Le sourire de Nessaldä se changea en un rictus haineux. Elle toisa une dernière fois Chaperon Rose avant de se détourner et partir d'un pas rapide.

Opéca sortit de sa cachette et s'adressa à elle en plissant ses yeux :

Opéca : Alors on me tient éloignée des réjouissances ?

Chaperon Rose : Il fallait agir vite.

Opéca : On dirait que nous avons un morpion récalcitrant dans le calebar du roi...

Chaperon Rose : Mais ma **chère amie,** tu es coutumière du fait...trouve-nous une idée pour la circonstance. A toi de jouer !

Opéca : C'est un défi qu'il me plait de relever. A partir de ce soir, je m'engage à surveiller cette pouf comme ta croupe en feu **mon amie !**

Chaperon Rose : J'adore quand nous nous comprenons parfaitement !

Ces deux pestes, savaient parfois se serrer les coudes. Ce soir, c'est la promesse qu'elles se firent, pour Olana et pour ce roi que chacune aurait aimé faire sien.

En attente de sa confrontation avec Thranduil, Chaperon Rose patientait poliment assise sur un rocher. Luthïen, le regard acéré la fixait d'un air soupçonneux :

Chaperon Rose : Inutile de me lancer de tels regards mon choupinou.

Luthïen : Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Impossible de te laisser seule très longtemps, il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'a ta tête !

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis-moi capitaine, il faudrait songer à me parler un ton en dessous. Je suis encore capable de mener ma barque comme je le souhaite.

Luthïen : Pas toujours d'après ce qu'il m'est permis de constater.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, que je suis vilaine. Vas-tu me mettre une bonne correction ? Je suis partante pour une bonne fessée. Cul nu de préférence, tu connais mes goûts à présent...

Luthïen : Vas-tu un jour obéir à mes injonctions ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais c'est qu'on ferait sa petite colère ?

Luthïen : Cesse immédiatement !

La jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses narines frémissantes signaient une extrême nervosité :

Chaperon Rose : Personne ne me dictera ma conduite entends-tu ? Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer petit capitaine de la garde. Aucun individu qui en porte une paire n'aura plus jamais le dessus sur moi. Je n'ai pas honte de mes agissements, parce que contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai pas peur.

Luthïen : Devrais-je me sentir visé ?

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi ? Si tu as bien fait ton travail, cela ne devrait pas être le cas.

Luthïen : Tu es...tu es...

N'y tenant plus, il l'empoigna par le coude, la colla contre lui et l'embrassa violemment alors que Chaperon laissait traîner ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de l'ellon, les agrippant avec force :

Chaperon Rose : Encore des reproches à me faire fougueux capitaine ?

Pour toute réponse il réitéra son baiser, accordant à ses mains la permission de descendre dangereusement sur le bas de ses reins. La belle soufflait un air chaud dans ses oreilles le mettant au supplice. Bon sang ! se dit-il, il valait mieux pour lui partir à la guerre qu'essayer de dompter pareille furie.

Il entendit Oilïnn venir chercher Chaperon Rose que le roi voulait voir en audience :

Luthïen : Nous aurons l'occasion de reprendre cette conversation là où nous l'avons laissé ma belle. J'ai d'autres arguments à soumettre à ton appréciation et une petite correction à t'administrer pour ton insolence.

Chaperon Rose : C'est quand tu veux mon bellâtre. Je ne te ferais jamais faux bond.

Se rapprochant tout contre son oreille elle lui susurra une belle promesse :

Chaperon Rose : La joute que nous livrerons vaudra mille fois celle que t'offrent tes catins de bas étages. Je te montrerais ma façon de mâter les mâles...

Luthïen : Je te donnerais du fil à retordre ma puce.

Chaperon Rose : Je te donnerais ce que tu auras conquis.

Et la belle, remuant sa jolie croupe, s'en fut en souriant. Par tous les valar, cette fille valait à elle seule une armée balrogs.

Tout à fait détendu, cette dernière se présenta devant le monarque en effectuant, pour commencer, une profonde révérence. Puis elle se releva et attendit patiemment que le souverain prenne la parole.

C'est avec admiration qu'il observa cette jeune humaine fière, droite, ne décelant aucune peur chez elle.

Elle ne le craignait tout simplement pas. Un point c'est tout.

Il se décida enfin à lui parler :

Thranduil : Votre conduite, ce soir, a été des plus irrévérencieuses.

Chaperon Rose : J'en suis consciente Mon Seigneur Thranduil. Veuillez m'accorder votre pardon.

Thranduil : Pourquoi vous en prendre ainsi à cette princesse ?

Chaperon Rose : Parce qu'elle le méritait, parce qu'Olana est mon amie, parce que les plus coupables ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on imagine. Cela suffit-il à votre majesté où dois-je continuer ?

Thranduil : Votre ton me déplaît !

Chaperon Rose : Votre suspicion également Sire.

Thranduil : Pardon ?

Chaperon Rose : N'y voyez là, aucune impertinence de ma part Mon Seigneur, mais plutôt un moyen de vous mettre en garde. Cette Princesse, assez légère me semble-t-il, mais ceci n'engage que moi, en a après vous et si vous passez outre mes avertissements, elle reviendra chasser, car pour elle, vous êtes...son gibier !

Thranduil : Comment osez-vous proférer de telles horreurs en notre présence ?

Chaperon Rose : Je suis prête à accepter ma punition Sire, mais je ne changerais pas mes opinions concernant cette...personne.

Thranduil : Vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde ici, vous nous devez obéissance et respect.

Chaperon Rose : Je vous remercie de me le faire remarquer Sire. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas de ce monde, aussi je ne vous doit pas une obéissance aveugle, mais je veux bien faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Thranduil : Que signifie ceci ?

Chaperon Rose : Tout simplement que je suis tout à fait disposé à oublier cet incident et à continuer à prendre soin de vous en l'absence d'Olana. Je suis très fidèle en amitié. Je pense qu'elle aurait fait de même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Hélas, à mon grand désarroi, je ne suis pas à sa place...c'est pourquoi je me tiendrais à mes engagements.

Le roi mit quelques secondes à comprendre que cette femme ne faisait pas preuve d'effronterie, mais bel et bien d'un sens hors du commun de l'amitié pour sa chère Olana. Admiratif, il décida de ne point la punir.

Thranduil : Nous sommes prêt à faire preuve de mansuétude envers vous dès lors que vous vous engagerez à vous montrez plus respectueuse.

Chaperon Rose : Votre majesté peut compter sur ma personne. Je serais la plus polie possible pour ôter tous les obstacles qui se mettront sur le chemin de ma chère Olana. Votre Majesté !

S'abîmant exagérément dans une précieuse révérence, Chaperon sortit tête baissée. Le roi ne put dissimuler son sourire plus longtemps. Bon sang, cette femme avait du cran !

Il était fort à parier que cette jeune humaine saurait préserver les intérêts de son aimée. Son sourire s'évanouit à la simple évocation de son nom. Comme elle lui manquait…

Un léger bruit familier se rappela à son bon souvenir. Soulevant le rideau de sa tente, il vit fondre vers lui Roäc, les plumes en désordre. Après un atterrissage des plus singuliers, l'oiseau se posta sur ses petites pattes, pencha sa tête sur le côté, et attendit que le roi s'adresse à lui :

Thranduil : Avez-vous porté la missive et le message Roäc ?

Roäc : La lettre est entre les mains du Seigneur Elrond qui vous adresse ses meilleurs souhaits. Toutefois, je n'ai pu adresser vos mots à cette noble Dame. J'ai interrogé Grispoil…Mithrandir et ses compagnons de voyage dont cette dame sont déjà sous Khazad-dùm.

Thranduil : Les mines des nains ? Pourquoi ? Quelle idée insensée.

Roäc : Offrez-moi quelques instants et je reprendrais mon vol. Sans doute en seront-ils sortis.

Thranduil : Prenez le temps nécessaire Roäc.

Jack, avait repris Olana dans ses bras, et courait à perdre haleine. L'adrénaline le boostait considérablement. Hélas, la tenir ainsi le ralentissait considérablement. Pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas la lâcher. Il se sentait responsable de cette jeune femme et avait décidé de tout tenter pour lui venir en aide.

A sa décharge, il dû reconnaître qu'il fallait la reposer à terre. Ce qu'il fit.

Aliénor et Jack se placèrent alors, de chaque côté d'Olana et la soulevèrent littéralement du sol afin de suivre le magicien. Dès lors, leurs courses furent semées d'embûches. Les gobelins, vifs et adroits leur envoyaient une volée de flèches empoisonnées. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder dans le secteur comme l'aurait suggéré Jack.

Bientôt ils débouchèrent dans une autre salle immense.

C'était une grotte de grandes dimensions où de nombreux escaliers partaient dans toutes les directions. Certains montaient, d'autres descendaient...

Ils s'engagèrent sur l'un d'eux.

Le magicien semblait savoir où ses pas devaient se poser. Pas une seule seconde il n'hésita. Malgré le danger, chacun s'efforça de maintenir à leurs courses un rythme soutenu.

Soudain, les gobelins s'enfuirent à toute vitesse désertant la grand salle.

Alors qu'ils se pensaient à l'abri, Jack comprit.

LA force phénoménale s'avançait vers eux.

Dans le lointain, une étrange lueur rougeâtre éclairait la roche.

Un grondement inhumain se fit entendre, tandis qu'un péril oublié depuis la nuit des temps remontait des profondeurs.

Une longue trainée de feu suivit d'un claquement sinistre apparut sur leur droite.

Aliénor, les yeux agrandit par la stupeur poussa un cri :

Aliénor : Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Jack : Un cauchemar !

Un regain d'énergie les poussa comme jamais dans leurs derniers retranchements et leur course fut sans doute celle de leur vie...où de leur survie !

Là, devant eux, un pont étroit était jeté sur un vide abyssal. Sans plus réfléchir ils s'y engagèrent. Jack se mit à penser à la scène du bâton qu'il s'était amusé à reproduire devant le magicien.

L'adrénaline est un formidable moteur pour les gens simples ne souhaitant pas particulièrement jouer les héros.

Jack, se dit comme ça en passant, qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mesurer face à ce balrog.

En théorie, cela n'aurait pas dû se produire avant une bonne soixantaine d'années, sauf qu'entre temps, ils venaient de changer la donne. Tout en courant, il encouragea le magicien à le suivre :

Jack : Courez et évitez de regardez en arrière, vous n'aimeriez pas subir ce qu'il s'apprête à vous faire.

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Jack : **Cours le vioque !**

Ils traversèrent à la hâte le pont, sauf Gandalf qui soudain, s'arrêta net. Complètement paralysés de terreur Jack et Aliénor virent s'avancer dans leur direction un être démoniaque.

Enveloppé de flammes, le monstre bipède, portait des cornes effrayantes. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre, tranchaient avec la couleur orangée de son enveloppe charnelle. Une formidable paire d'ailes en feu se déployaient sous les hauteurs de la grotte tandis qu'il tenait une énorme masse dans l'une de ses mains et un fouet ardent à plusieurs lanières, appelé _chats à neuf queues _dans l'autre.

Le rugissement qu'il poussa, les tétanisa. L'on pouvait sentir l'onde de chaleur que ce démon dégageait.

Jack s'approcha du magicien et se mit à hurler :

Jack : Laisse tomber ce que tu allais dire et tirons-nous d'ici.

Gandalf : Comment saviez-vous que j'allais dire quelque chose ?

Au moment où Gandalf se retournait pour combattre le Balrog, Jack sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Il revint sur le pont et hurla à la face du magicien :

Jack : **Passez le pont d'abord, passez ce foutu pont bordel !**

Décidé, pour une fois, à l'écouter, Gandalf courut sur le mince chemin de pierre. Un coup de fouet s'abattit tout près de lui. Parvenu à l'extrémité du pont, il se retourna furieux. Décidé à se confronter à lui, il fit face à son terrible adversaire :

Jack : Vas-y Oudini, tu peux la lancer ta tirade !

Après un regard interrogateur en direction de cet effronté, il leva son bâton vers le sommet et hurla :

Gandalf : **Vous ne passerez pas !**

Jack vit avec satisfaction le bâton faire son petit effet. En frappant le sol, un formidable éclair détruisit le pont et le Balrog se sentit aspiré vers les profondeurs. Au moment où tout danger semblait écarté, le mercenaire se souvint d'une image qu'il avait oubliée.

Il s'élança vers le magicien, voulut le saisir par le bras afin de le pousser contre lui, mais sa main se perdit dans le vide. En désespoir de cause, il agrippa sa barbe et la tira si fort qu'un hurlement résonna dans la caverne. Il tomba à terre en même temps que Jack et le fouet de feu manqua de quelques centimètres à peine la jambe de l'istari. Les yeux écarquillés, ce dernier venait de comprendre à quel danger il venait d'échapper.

Jack lui avait sauvé la vie !

Une poignée de poils restaient accrochés dans la main du mercenaire qui, suite à une réaction tout à fait normale après une telle frayeur, attrapa un fou rire mémorable. Plié en deux, il était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

Sous le regard furieux de Gandalf, tous se hâtèrent de passer la porte ouest des mines et retrouver enfin la lumière mourante d'un soleil lui aussi en feu.

Ils coururent encore le temps d'être sûr que ces fichus gobelins ne les suivaient pas avant de s'écrouler sur les rochers, hors d'haleine.

Epuisés, ils s'affalèrent sur les rochers chauffés par les derniers rayons de l'astre.

Le jour déclinait, un vent frais soufflait, Olana, le visage en sang ne cessait de geindre. Aliénor, tentait, par tous les moyens, de la réconforter, mais le découragement, la douleur, tout s'ajoutait pour compliquer la tâche.

Jack, assit sur un rocher, ne décolérait pas :

Jack : Tain, je l'avais dit pourtant, il ne fallait pas passer par ces mines pouraves.

Gandalf : Comment saviez-vous pour le balrog ?

Jack : Je te l'ai dit magicien, je connais l'histoire...

Gandalf : Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est ce donc que cette histoire dont vous me parlez sans arrêt ?

Jack : Je sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire.

Gandalf : Ah non ! Cette fois-ci je vous somme de tout me raconter !

Jack : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'lancer un sort ? Je commence à en avoir assez... Bordel t'avais raison Aliénor, on aurait dû t'écouter, on à rien à faire ici, on à rien en commun avec tous ces bonzes...Pourquoi on à pas atterrit dans la Comté comme je l'avais suggéré ? A l'heure actuelle on s'en mettrait plein la panse au lieu de s'faire brûler les miches par un cornu en feu !

Aliénor : Calme-toi Jack ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver ainsi.

Gandalf : Que dit-il ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de la Comté ?

Jack : Ah ! j'commence à peter les plombs !

Olana : Tout est de ma faute...je n'aurais jamais dû vous entraîner dans cette aventure. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se dérouler. Je vous demande pardon mes amis...

Des larmes de sang s'écoulèrent à travers son bandage souillé. Aliénor voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Jack la devança. Il la réconforta la berçant telle une enfant :

Jack : Fais pas attention ma belette, je voulais pas te faire de peine. T'en baves assez comme ça !

Aliénor : Gandalf, soignez mon amie s'il vous plaît et ensuite, je vous raconterais tout de notre venue.

Gandalf : Eh bien il était temps. Bon, trouvons-nous un abri. Il existe des grottes bien sèches à quelques minutes d'ici. Le temps va changer et je n'ai pas envie d'être mouiller.

Jack : Comment va t'on faire pour continuer notre route à pince ?

Gandalf : A quoi ? Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Devra-t-on marcher jusqu'à notre destination finale ?

Gandalf : Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'ai encore un peu de ressource au cas où vous en douteriez.

Le magicien émit un léger sifflement et une grive décrivit de petits cercles au dessus de leurs têtes en piaillant. Elle finit par se poser sur le bras de Mithrandir qui lui souffla des paroles inintelligibles. L'oiseau s'ébouriffa quelque peu avant de prendre son envol en direction de l'est.

Gandalf : Voilà ! D'ici demain matin, mon ami Radagast nous rejoindra avec ce qu'il faut pour continuer la route. Dès que ces Dames reviendront, nous partirons. Il nous faut trouver un abri, la pluie ne va pas tarder à tomber et je n'ai pas envie d'être tremper comme une soupe.

Olana et Aliénor se trouvait près d'un petit torrent. Exténuée, la jeune femme se tenait toujours à son amie. La jeune femme se lava les mains, puis elle s'adressa à son amie avec une certaine gêne :

Olana : Aliénor, pourrais-tu m'ôter la robe s'il te plaît ?

Aliénor : L'eau est beaucoup trop froide pour se laver ma douce.

Olana : Ce n'est pas çà…

Elle comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'elle trouva les linges imbibés de sang :

Aliénor : Tu as tes menstruations ? Ma pauvre, rien ne te sera épargné. As-tu de quoi te changer ?

Olana : Oilïnn m'a confié quelques bandes de tissus pour me changer. Elles sont dans mon sac.

Aliénor récupéra les bandes de tissus propres et son attention fut attirée par une très jolie fleur blanche où étais joint un minuscule bout de papier. Lorsqu'elle en parla à son amie, celle ci lui demanda de dérouler le message. Elle savait de qui cela provenait :

Aliénor : Il est écrit : _Gerich meleth nin Olana. _

Olana se laissa choir sur le sol, se mettant à sangloter :

Aliénor : Que se passe-t-il ma douce ?

Olana : Rien Aliénor, il me manque c'est tout. Je l'aime tellement...

Aliénor : Comment peux tu aimer quelqu'un aussi fort en quelques semaines seulement ?

Olana : Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ainsi.

Elle prit la main de son amie et la posa sur son cœur :

Olana : Sens-tu comme il bat pour lui ?

Aliénor : C'est impressionnant en effet...Serais je trop curieuse si je te demandais la traduction de ce petit mot ?

Olana : Non bien sûr, il me dit " vous avez mon amour Olana". Oh Aliénor, je pourrais mourir pour d'aussi jolis mots !

Aliénor : Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Allez, rejoignons les autres, nous devons partir. Tu sais, bien que tout cela paraisse fou, je t'envie quelque part ma belle...

Olana : Je te souhaite un jour de connaître pareil sentiment, vraiment.

Alors que les deux femmes rejoignaient Jack et Gandalf, un bruit vint troubler la quiétude de cette matinée. Jack et Aliénor, immédiatement sur leurs gardes gardaient leurs mains sur leurs armes, prêt à dégainer si besoin était.

Soudain, sortit de nulle part, Radagast, juché sur son traîneau tiré par une horde de ragondins, apparut devant eux. Il freina brutalement son étrange embarcation devant leurs pieds. Tout sourire, le mage s'approcha de son ami :

Radagast : Bien le bonjour ami ! Quel temps splendide.

Gandalf : Radagast ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je viens de vous envoyer l'un de mes messagers afin de quérir votre aide…

Radagast : Eh bien demandez….mais, qu'avez-vous _mellon nin,_ vous semblez désorienté.

Gandalf : Je viens de croiser le chemin d'une créature que je pensais oubliée depuis la nuit des temps. Un balrog !

Radagast : Comment ?

Gandalf : Je vous raconterais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il nous faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Nous ne sommes plus en mesure d'aller bien loin.

Un petit piaillement sembla provenir de son chapeau :

Radagast : Oui oui, mes amis je vous libère.

Deux petites grives s'échappèrent instantanément de sous son chapeau. De la fiente avait coulée sur sa chevelure, ce qui amusa Jack :

Jack : Tain mec, ta tête sert de cage à oiseaux ? J'aurais tout vu !

Aliénor, fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter :

Alliénor : Excu...excusez moi ! Mais c'est si...si drôle !

Jack, s'approcha d'Aliénor et lui murmura quelques mots qui la firent rire encore plus :

Jack : 'tain, il à même de la chiure d'oiseaux sur sa tronche ! Trop cool ce mec.

Curieux, le magicien observa tour à tour les deux amis :

Radagast : Vous êtes sûrement ces humains dont j'ai entendu parler...

Jack : Ah ouais ? Et qui parles de nous ?

Radagast : Rien ne m'échappe sur ces terres mon ami. Moi c'est Radagast !

Aliénor : Aliénor du clan Senrad.

Le mage observa la belle guerrière. Avec son mètre quatre vingt, elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Sa blondeur lui conférait une allure d'elfe, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qui pouvait la rapprocher de ces êtres. Sa rudesse se lisait sur ses traits. On devinait chez elle une certaine aptitude au combat qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

Jack : Moi c'est Jack. Salut mon pote, j'aime bien ton look tu sais ?

Radagast se tourna vers Gandalf. On sentait qu'il réfléchissait :

Radagast : Que dit-il ?

Gandalf : Mon ami, vous allez me poser la question quelque fois. C'est ce que je fais depuis hier figurez-vous.

Aliénor : Il dit qu'il aime bien votre façon de vous habiller et vous trouve fort sympathique.

Radagast : Ah ! Il me plaît ce garçon.

Gandalf : Ne tirez pas de conclusion trop hâtive...Il pourrait vous surprendre.

Radagast : Bien, je suis venue vous chercher. Je connais votre situation. Roäc m'en a parlé. Cette noble dame ne peut pas chevaucher. Je vais la prendre sur mon traîneau, mais j'ai pensé à vous...

Le mage émit un sifflement aigu et trois magnifiques chevaux sauvages sortirent de la forêt toute proche. Grispoil, s'avançait déjà vers son maître :

Radagast : Ce sont des coursiers sauvages du Rhovanion. Les mearas. Leur docilité n'a d'égale que leur vaillance. Ah, voici Roäc !

Le messager ailé opérait un piquet impressionnant dans leur direction. Il ralentit soudain son vol et se posa sur l'épaule de l'istari. Ses ailes repliées, il tourna la tête dans la direction des deux jeunes femmes. Ses yeux ronds allaient de l'une à l'autre et il comprit vers qui ses pattes devaient le porter. Assise sur un rocher, Olana ne put apercevoir l'oiseau venant vers elle en clopinant. Sa grâce l'avait abandonnée. Il semblait tout à coup si gauche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accomplir sa mission, déterminé à lui délivrer ce message crucial. Sans la brusquer, il s'adressa à elle avec douceur :

Roäc : _Mara vanimalda hiri. (_Bonjour, belle gente Dame.)

Olana : Qui me parle ?

Roäc : Je me nomme Roäc, pour vous servir. Je suis un messager.

Olana : Un messager ?

Pour satisfaire sa curiosité, le volatile s'approcha contre sa main, et de son bec lui administra quelques petits coups délicats :

Roäc : Ne craignez rien, je suis un corbeau. Ma mission est de vous porter un message.

Olana : Un oiseau qui parle ? Aliénor, est-ce donc vrai ?

Aliénor : Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, oui.

Roäc : Puis-je, Gente Dame me poser sur votre épaule afin de vos déclamer ce message très important provenant du roi Thranduil ?

Olana : Le roi à pris la peine de me faire parvenir un message ? Vous avez ma permission Roäc.

Adroitement, le corbeau aux ailes d'un noir bleuté se posa sur l'épaule d'Olana et se rapprocha de son oreille afin de que ses paroles ne soient plus que murmure :

Roäc : La teneur de cette missive demandait une parfaite confidentialité voici pourquoi je me suis permis d'accéder sur votre personne ma Dame. Le roi m'a lui-même dicté ces mots. Les voici : « _Meleth nîn,le meluvan üne ar alye lùmessen tenna niniatha n'i lû n'i a veleth nîn ore nîn. » _(Mon amour, je t'aimerais pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mon cœur sera triste jusqu'à ce que je te revoie. Tu as mon amour, mon cœur.)

Olana n'eut pas le courage d'attendre la fin des paroles de Roäc pour s'effondrer en larmes. Toute la tension accumulée dans les mines de la Moria s'évacua en longs sanglots convulsifs.

Peiné, Roäc ne savait plus que faire pour la réconforter.

Aliénor réconforta aussi bien qu'elle le put son amie. Les circonstances faisaient que le temps pressait et l'essentiel se devait d'être dit.

Radagast replaça son chapeau sur sa tête. Il paraissait pressé :

Radagast : Je reprends la route pour la Lothlorien afin de rassurer Sa Majesté Thranduil. Poursuivez votre route, je vous rattraperais _mellon nin_ !

Gandalf : Très bien. A plus tard. Bien, allons-y, je connais un endroit pas très loin d'ici, où nous pourrons enfin nous reposer.

Olana : Attendez Roäc.

Roäc : Oui noble Dame ?

Olana : Pouvez-vous porter un autre message à sa majesté ?

Roäc : Bien sûr ! Quel est-il ?

Olana : Posez-vous sur ma main.

Pendant que chacun récupérait sa monture, l'oiseau se posa sur la main d'Olana. Surprise, celle ci afficha un sourire et sa main caressa l'oiseau :

Olana : La nature de ce message est de nature confidentielle. Il ne pourra être entendu de sa majesté que lorsque celle-ci sera seule.

Roäc : Je l'avais bien deviné ainsi. Je vous écoute.

Enfin prêt, chacun monta, à cru, son cheval ce qui déplu fortement à Jack :

Jack : Je vais encore avoir le cul en compote ce soir...

A peine avait t'il terminé sa phrase que le traîneau de Radagast décollait sur les chapeaux de roues. Ses amis ragondins piaffaient d'impatience.

Aucun ennemi n'aurait pu le suivre. Tout juste auraient-ils pu tenter…et encore…

Un jour magnifique se levait également sur la Lothlorien. Les gens du roi profitaient de ce séjour avec une évidente satisfaction. Rien n'était plus agréable que de sentir la caresse du vent sur leurs visages, les rayons du soleil réchauffer leurs cœurs et cette nature luxuriante leur offrant toute une palette de senteur. La rosée du matin autant les fleurs de Niphril dont le parfum entêtant les enivraient de bonheur.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait, s'il ne manquait à ce tableau idyllique, une personne.

Une personne devenu fort précieuse aux yeux du roi, Olana.

Thranduil avait bien essayé de se reposer un peu, mais son esprit, trop accaparé par son aimée, n'avait pu se détendre tout à fait. Où se trouvait-elle à ce moment précis ? Était-elle déjà entre les mains du seigneur Elrond ?

Comme il aurait aimé être à ses côtés !

Légolas qu'une promenade matinale, en compagnie de Tauriel, avait mis de bonne humeur se présenta devant son père :

Légolas : _Mara aurë ada. (Bonjour père). I anor hilol, han u rui. (Le soleil brille, il fait chaud)._

_Thranduil : Oui ion nin (mon fils), j'en suis ravi. _

_Tauriel : Souhaitez-vous Sire faire une promenade en notre compagnie ?_

_Thranduil : Je dois rendre visite au seigneur Céléborn ce matin._

_Légolas : Dommage ada. _

_Tauriel : Peut être dame Olana souhaiterais t'elle nous accompagner ?_

_Thranduil : Elle n'est pas ici._

_Légolas : Où est-elle ?_

_Thranduil : Gandalf souhaitait la présenter au seigneur Elrond. Elle ...elle a beaucoup entendu parler de lui et l'occasion s'est présentée ainsi._

_Tauriel : Vous l'avez confié à Mithrandir ? _

_Thranduil : Laissez moi à présent, je dois me préparer...A tout à l'heure mon fils._

Tauriel observa son seigneur rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente avant de se pencher vers Légolas :

Tauriel : _Ne l'avez-vous point trouvé bizarre ?_

_Légolas : Tracassé sûrement._

_Tauriel : Qu'a-t-elle encore fait à notre souverain, cette humaine !_

_Légolas : Tauriel, cesse cet accès de jalousie. Mon père sait très bien ce qu'il fait._

_Tauriel : J'en doute Légolas...j'en doute._

Aussitôt ses ablutions faites, Thranduil revêtit ses vêtements, d'apparat. Un long manteau de velours vert foncé où des broderies agrémentées ce lourd tissus. Un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise de lin blanche complétait cet ensemble parfait.

Il posa sur sa tête sa couronne constituée de fleurs blanches annonçant l'été, une saison très appréciée des elfes. Il était temps pour lui de rendre visite à son ami Céléborn. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de le rencontrer sans son épouse Dame Galadriel. Ces derniers temps le roi la trouvait un peu trop inquisitrice.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, Roäc entrait sous la tente à tire d'ailes. Là, il tournoya quelques secondes avant de se poser sur une chaise :

Roäc : Je vous apporte des nouvelles Seigneur Thranduil.

Thranduil : Quelles sont-elles ?

Roäc : Le mage Radagast a rejoint le magicien Gandalf et ses compagnons de voyage. Ils sortaient des mines de la Moria.

Thranduil : Fort bien, nous nous en trouvons soulagé.

Roäc : Il y a un autre message, plus personnel délivré par Dame Olana.

Thranduil : Parlez.

Roäc : Voici ses mots :_ " La fleur de niphredil et son message, ont touché mon coeur. Il bat un peu plus vite ce matin, et ne doutera plus veleth nin ore min (tu as mon amour mon coeur). Lye melane aran min ( je vous aime mon roi)."_

Le roi resta silencieux. Ces paroles l'emplissaient d'amour et l'effort qu'il dû faire pour le cacher lui coûta.

Le corbeau, penchait sa tête sur le côté en observant le souverain. Bien que le roi fût pensif, il prit la parole :

Roäc : Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre majesté, voici un bien joli message qui ne saurait rester en souffrance... Dois-je apporter une réponse tant souhaité par sa dame ?

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres royales :

Thranduil : Cela me paraît évident. Voici ce que vous allez lui répondre...

Jack, avait réussis à faire du feu et chacun tentait de se réchauffer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Olana s'était endormie dans un coin de l'anfractuosité servant de refuge. Une grotte creusée à flanc d'une colline jouxtant les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Sur le sol, une fine couche de sable apportait un semblant de confort. Gandalf leur avait servit une ration de lembas, sorte de pain présenté comme des galettes fines et croustillantes appelé aussi "_pain de vie_".

Ce n'était pas la panacée, mais cet aliment avait au moins le mérite de bien tenir au corps et d'éloigner la sensation de faim.

Jack finissait son récit tandis que Gandalf, posait sans arrêt son regard de l'un à l'autre. Quand il eut terminé, l'Istari resta un moment silencieux avant de se tourner vers jack :

Gandalf : Alors le balrog dans les mines de la Moria ne devait s'éveiller que dans une soixantaine d'années ?

Jack : Eh ouais Oudini ! Mais là, j'crois bien qu'on a merdé, parce que si les événements commencent à changer, ça signifie qu'on n'est pas dans la...

Gandalf : Mais enfin, allez-vous me dire qui est cet Oudini ?

Jack : Un grand magicien de mon Monde.

Gandalf : Ah oui ? Alors vous aussi vous avez des magiciens ?

Jack : Ouais mon pote. Ils vivent à Las Vegas.

Gandalf : Ah ? Est-ce leur antre ?

Jack : Tout juste mon pote et crois-moi ceux là savent où sont leurs intérêts !

Gandalf : Sont-ils bien recommandables ?

Jack : Cà, c'est une autre histoire mon pote.

Gandalf : Pote ?

Jack : C'est un petit surnom gentil.

Gandalf : Cessez de m'importuner. Je tiens à ce que vous me vouvoyez, question de respect de ma condition. Je vous demanderais à l'avenir, d'éviter de me donner toutes sortes de sobriquets et de garder pour vous vos réflexions.

Jack : Ok boss !

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Arrête Jack, on est tous fatigués.

Jack : Super. L'ambiance est au rendez-vous !

Gandalf : Enfin, je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter...merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

Jack : Eh, mais tu remontes dans mon estime magicien. Merci à toi.

Pendant que Jack se trouvait tout ragaillardis, Olana commençait à s'agiter. Des mouvements compulsifs, faisaient trembler ses membres. De ses lèvres, sortait des paroles inintelligibles.

Ebahis, tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? Gandalf, le front plissé s'approcha d'elle. A partir du moment où son visage se trouva tout près de celui d'Olana, la voix de la jeune femme s'intensifia.

Cela ressemblait à une langue gutturale aux sons extrêmement désagréables. L'Istari se recula instantanément :

Gandalf : Le khuzdul ! La langue noire !

Aliénor : C'est celle de vos ennemis ?

Gandalf : Exactement.

Jack : Ca veut dire quoi ça, qu'elle est possédée ?

Aliénor : Tu crois Jack ?

Jack : Plus rien ne me surprend dans ce monde de tarés.

Un instant Mithrandir lui lança un regard lourd de reproche avant de passer sa main sur le visage d'Olana. Ses traits se détendirent et son sommeil redevint normal.

Aliénor : Que disait-elle ?

Gandalf : C'est un langage ancien, très ancien.

Jack : Et alors ?

Le magicien, observa quelques secondes le mercenaire avant de répondre un sourire ironique sur les lèvres :

Gandalf : Vous comprenez à présent combien il est malaisé de s'exprimer dans un langage incompris par

Gandalf : J'en suis certain !

Aliénor : Pourquoi parle-t-elle une langue qu'elle n'a jamais entendue ?

Gandalf : Cà jeune femme, c'est ce que mon ami Elrond m'aidera à comprendre. son interlocuteur ?

Jack : Ok, j'avoue. Je m'en souviendrais promis.

Jack : Excuse-moi d'insister grand magicien, mais tout ça ne nous explique pas le sens de ce qu'elle vient de prononcer.

Gandalf : Pour l'instant...

Jack : Pour l'instant, je crois que l'on va avoir notre réponse.

Gandalf : Me menaceriez-vous ?

Jack : Aliénor, tu me trouves menaçant ?

Aliénor : Jack, je te conseille de te montrer plus conciliant.

Jack : Olana, est une jeune femme qui compte beaucoup pour nous...Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile alors je la protège comme un frère...

Gandalf : Eh bien voilà ! Vous auriez dû commencer ainsi...vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment, quelqu'un cherche à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il nous faut partir dès l'aube. Le temps presse.

Jack : Et...c'est tout ?

Gandalf : C'est à peu près tout ce que je pourrais vous dire ce soir.

Aliénor : Si tu savais Jack comme je m'en veux...

Jack : Arrête, nous étions tous au courant des dangers potentiels encourus. Ca ne sert à rien de se flageller.

Aliénor : La seule fois où nous avons eu chaud, c'est lorsque nous avons rencontrés les frères templiers, ce fameux…

Jack : Ouais, bon, on avait mal choisit la date, mais là c'est pas pareil. Jamais j'aurais pu imaginer qu'il se passerait un truc pareil ...d'ailleurs pourquoi saigne-t-elle comme ça ? Il serait peut être temps de nous le dire le magicien non ?

Aliénor : Nous sommes si proches d'elle ! Je vous en prie, ne nous laissez pas dans l'ignorance.

Gandalf : Laissez-moi m'allumer une bonne pipe d'abord et je vous explique.

Jack : Ok boss. Je vais vous le demander une dernière fois avant que mes bonnes manières ne volent en éclat et là çà risque fort de chier dans la colle.

Gandalf ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Qu'il est d'accord pour votre pipe.

Gandalf : J'ai comme l'impression que vos talents de traductrice laissent à désirer.

Après avoir tirer une première fois puis une seconde, il se décida enfin à parler. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Olana il dû, à regret, laisser filtrer la raison de ce mal étrange :

Gandalf : Les âmes du roi Thranduil et de dame Olana ont fusionnés. Voilà ! Vous en savez autant que moi, parce que pour le reste le saignement, ces mots dans une langue inconnue...je n'en sais pas plus.

Aliénor : Que voulez-vous dire par fusionner ?

Gandalf : C'est, hum, un peu délicat à raconter...

Jack : Tu en as trop dit où pas assez magicien...Il est temps de cracher l'morceau.

Gandalf : Mettre les formes pour demander quelque chose ? Ça ne vous arrive donc jamais ?

Jack : Ah je vois, il faut y mettre les formes ? Alors voici : Maître de la Magie, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir expliquer au pauv'con qui vous fait face cette connerie de fusion des âmes un peu plus dans le détail je vous prie ? Ca vous convient mieux là ?

Gandalf : Décidément, vous n'avez aucune manière...

Aliénor : Jack ! Excuse-toi immédiatement !

Le mercenaire, râla un peu, pour la forme, avant de déclarer d'une voix adoucit :

Jack : Ok boss, je m'excuse pour mes manières. J'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, mais je suis lessivé, et je voudrais comprendre avant d'aller m'pieuter un peu !

Gandalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Il s'excuse...

Gandalf : Oui, ça j'ai bien compris, mais après ? Pi...

Aliénor : Pieuter, signifie dormir.

Gandalf : Ah oui. Bien, étant donné que vous êtes très proches, je vais vous expliquer en deux mots de quoi il s'agit.

Jack : Tu peux aller jusqu'à trois si tu veux.

Gandalf : Ah ne m'interrompez pas où je vais me pi..pieuta et je ne vous raconterais plus rien !

Jack : Pieuter, on dit pieuter et non pieuta.

Gandalf : Ah ! Ok boss !

Jack : Mais tu m'plais l'ami quand tu jaqu'te comme moi. (Parler)

Gnadalf : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : RIEN ! Bon sang je vais m'arracher les cheveux avec ces deux énergumènes !

Jack : Mon pote, un conseil, mieux vaut ne pas la mettre en colère...cette belette est capable de nous trucider vite fait bien fait.

Gandalf : Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Bien. La fusion des âmes se produit généralement chez les elfes. Pendant, hum, l'acte d'amour…

Jack : Pendant qu'ils baisent quoi...

Aliénor : Jack !

Jack : Quoi ? Autant appeler un chat un chat.

Gandalf : Que vient faire un chat dans cet entretien ?

Jack : Rien. Bon alors comment çà se produit ?

Le magicien toujours courroucé, marqua un temps avant de reprendre son explication :

Gandalf : Je disais, que pendant L'ACTE AMOUREUX, il se peut que leurs deux âmes s'unissent et de ce fait, les elfes deviennent pratiquement inséparables jusqu'à la fin de leur existence. Cela reste assez rare. Il doit y avoir pas mal de conditions pour que cela se produise, notamment, se connaître depuis pas mal de temps, vivre un amour très intense, voire fusionnel...

Aliénor : Cela me fait penser à ce que nous appelons un "_coup de foudre_".

Jack : Ouais, mais tu oublie que généralement, quand on en arrive à la partie de jambes en l'air, le coup de foudre à déjà eu lieu et elle a plutôt envie d'entrer dans un endroit bien précis...

Aliénor : Jack ! Arrête un peu.

Gandalf : Vous avez de la foudre dans vos relations amoureuses, dans votre monde ?

Aliénor : C'est une métaphore magicien.

Gandalf : Que dit-elle ?

Jack : C'est moi qui traduis maintenant ? C'est un symbole, une image, une façon de présenter les choses.

Gandalf : Je vois. Dans le cas de Dame Olana, je n'en sais pas plus.

Jack : Ah, en tout les cas, je remarque que ce roi sait tout à fait se servir de son sceptre royal.

Aliénor : Mais tu es impossible !

Jack : Excuse ma belle, mais le jeu de mot était presque obligatoire. Alors vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour l'instant ?

Gandalf : Non.

Et Jack, qui n'était pas tout à fait idiot, se prit à penser que ce magicien là ne lui disait peut être pas toute la vérité.

Aliénor : Liés et inséparables...Jack, nous venons de la perdre...Elle ne rentrera plus jamais dans son monde !

Jack : Elle n'en a jamais eu ma belle...jamais.

Le jour éveillait la Terre du Milieu, lui offrant toute une palette de couleurs. Une rosée salutaire permit à la nature de faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, couvrir le monde de ses bienfaits.

Gandalf, déjà prêt à partir s'avançait vers Olana. Toujours inconsciente, malgré les efforts pour la réveiller, sa respiration était calme. Néanmoins le magicien était inquiet. Aliénor venait de terminer quelques ablutions près du petit ruisseau gelé, lorsqu'un bruit attira leur attention.

Gandalf : Ce n'est que mon ami Radagast.

Effectivement, sortit comme un lapin de sa boîte magique, le traîneau de l'istari stoppait sa course juste devant leurs pieds. Il en descendit, hirsute, l'air fatigué. Ses vêtements étaient disparates, mal coupés et un peu sales. Cela, ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure. Malgré tout, il afficha un sourire engageant :

Radagast : C'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver des amis !

Il expliqua à Gandalf les derniers événements en date, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Olana !

Radagast : Comment va-t-elle ?

Gandalf : Elle n'a plus sa conscience pour elle. Des forces essaient de l'entrainer mon ami. Je crains le pire.

Radagast : Alors ne perdons pas un temps précieux. Mettons-là sur mon traîneau.

Le chemin les menant à Fontcombe faisait passer nos voyageurs par une vaste plaine où, ça et là, poussaient quelques arbres rabougris. Battue par les vents, elle offrait un point de vue admirable sur les Monts Brumeux.

Traversée à la hâte, tous se retrouvèrent bien plus à l'abri sous les arbres.

La rivière Fontgrise, dont on entendait l'écho, s'écoulait non loin de là. Bientôt ils seraient en sécurité.

Gandalf, qu'un sixième sens animait en permanence, stoppa Grispoil brusquement. Les sens en éveil, sa tête se tourna vers son ami Radagast :

Gandalf : Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette forêt.

Radagast qui venait de stopper également son traîneau, huma l'air :

Radagast : Vous avez raison, _mellon nin_.

Jack s'approcha du magicien :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore ?

Gandalf : Quelqu'un nous épie. Je dirais même qu'ils sont plusieurs.

Gandalf plissa les yeux :

Gandalf : Je perçois une odeur d'elfe...mais différente.

Radagast : Une odeur féminine. Sa senteur la trahie.

… : Qui ose me sentir avec tant d'indiscrétion ?

Jack : On dirait que tu as un ticket avec elle mon pote.

Radagast : Que dit-il ?

Gandalf : Demandez à sa traductrice…

Aliénor : Laissez-moi tranquille !

Jack eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

Radagast : Ne faisons point attendre cette Dame.

Jack : Et si la Dame n'était pas seule et avait quelques idées bien tordues derrière la tête ?

Gnadalf : Voyons Jack, nous parlons d'une elfine, pas d'un humain...dans votre genre !

Jack : Et, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Radagast mit pied à terre et l'istari le suivit. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de faire silence :

Gandalf : Enfin elleth, montrez-vous à la fin ! Cessez ces enfantillages.

Jack : Eh, qui que tu sois l'elfe, je te conseille vivement de te montrer si tu tiens à ta vie ! A moins que tu veuilles que j'vienne te chercher.

La réponse ne se fit point attendre :

….. : Cela dépend de ton audace pour mettre à exécution ta menace. Quant à savoir si je tiens à ma vie, la tienne ne semble tenir qu'à un fil.

Jack : Encore une jolie phrase à la con ?

…. : Toujours pour qui sait en apprécier la teneur.

Jack : Eh ben c'est raté, parce que là j'suis pas d'humeur.

Aliénor : Bordel, montrez-vous où disparaissez !

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la guerrière. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes :

Jack : Ok ! Je vais m'avancer et tu vas sortir de ta cachette !

…. : Sinon ?

Jack : J'arrive !

…. : Toujours fidèle à toi-même Jack !

Surpris qu'elle puisse connaitre son prénom, Jack resta coi sur son cheval alors que sortait de sous les frondaisons des arbres, une magnifique elfine aux cheveux rouges sang. Sa peau avait la couleur de la cendre, des cheveux épais et très longs d'un rouge flamboyant, une rangée de dents blanches légèrement pointues, avec deux yeux d'un noir d'encre. Il émanait de cette elleth, une force inouïe et une volonté qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

Ce n'était pas une elfine ordinaire, mais une guerrière. Tous la fixèrent. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Jack en poussant des cris suraigus.

Le mercenaire afficha un sourire :

Jack : Orlyäne !

Aliénor descendit à son tour de son fidèle destrier et vint à la rencontre de cet étrange personnage. Les deux magiciens se fixaient d'un air interrogateur :

Orlyäne : Jack ! Que fais tu ici sac à viande ?

Jack : Eh ma belette, je pourrais te retourner la question.

Orlyäne : Eh, mais voici Aliénor et Olana ? Pourquoi porte t elle un bandeau ?

Jack : C'est une longue histoire...

Orlyäne : Je ne suis pas venue seule Jack...A tu deviné ?

Jack : Ne me dis pas qu'il est avec toi ?

Orlyäne : Et si ! Zorgûnn sort de ta cachette.

D'un léger coup de sifflet, Orlyänne donna le signal à son compagnon de sortir de sa cachette.

Un autre elfe sortit de sous les bois. Un sourire fendait son visage. Ce personnage présentait un physique atypique. Mélange entre une elfe et un guerrier des terres du nord, il avait les oreilles pointues, des yeux légèrement bridés, la peau très blanche et une chevelure d'un noir corbeau, attachée sur le sommet par un lien lui conférant un air de sumo, sans le surpoids. Ses yeux sombres attiraient l'attention.

Lui aussi se jeta de sa monture et fit une accolade à son ami :

Jack : Zorgûnn !

Zorgûnn : Content de te retrouver mon pote.

Jack : Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici ! 'tain, on va bien s'éclater ensemble. Avec vous deux en plus, la fête sera plus folle.

Aliénor : Je crains même qu'il n'y ait quelques débordements.

Orlyänne : Asseyons-nous voulez-vous ? Nous pourrons nous présenter selon les formes.

Jack : Désolé ma belette, mais on à pas le temps pour ces conneries. Olana est …comment dire, mal en point.

Orlyänne : Oh, que lui arrive-t-il ?

Jack : J't'expliquerais sur la route. Mais avant il faut que je vous présente à tous les deux. Oudini…

Gandalf : Hum hum.

Jack : Euh, pardon, Gandalf et Radagast, je vous présente Orlyänne et Zorgûnn. La belette que vous voyez là est une elfe vulcanienne, un pétard de volcan en fusion si voulez mon avis et d'entrée je vous donne un conseil d'ami : ne la foutez jamais en rogne…Vas-y, fais leur une démonstration.

Là-dessus, l'elfe afficha un sourire radieux avant de cracher une petite boulette de feu. Les deux Istari ouvrirent grands les yeux. Par tous les Valar, Eru et le Saint Frusquin réunis, quel était cet étrange phénomène ?

Jack : Alors, elle dépote pas ma belette ?

Gandalf : Par ma barbe ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille.

Radagast : Mais d'où venez-vous elleth ?

Orlyänne : Je n'ai rien avoir avec le monde de Jack, ni même d'Aliénor. Le mien est dur, cruel, le mal règne en permanence. Mon peuple vit près des forges de Dankörr, près des sources du Mal, d'où nos aptitudes aux combats. Nous sommes sans cesse sur tous les fronts et d'après ce qui m'a été permis de constater, le votre est assez corrompu aussi. Bon sang Jack, il me manque une présentation dans les règles de l'art. Nommer ses aïeux jusqu'à la sixième génération, me semblait un minimum.

Jack : Il faudra t'en passer la belle.

Orlyänne : Et vous ? Êtes-vous des magiciens de grand renoms où quelques apprentis de bas étages ?

Gandalf manqua s'étrangler devant tant d'audace. Et le plus beau était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience :

Gandalf : Bon sang jeune elleth, en voici un langage !

Orlyänne : Il faudra vous y faire magicien. Je ne crains personne et tous me craignent, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent.

Radagast : Cette elleth Gandalf est une dragonne où je ne m 'y connais pas.

Gandalf : Tout juste mellon nin, tout juste.

Une fois encore, l'elfine offrit son plus beau sourire tandis que Gandalf la regardait d'un œil critique. Bon sang, cette énergumène valait bien qu'il y consacre dans quelques temps un peu de son attention.

Jack présenta à son tour son autre ami :

Jack : Voici Zorgûnn. Il vit dans les territoires du Nord. Des terres gelées où son peuple survit aux attaques incessantes en tout genres. Il n'est de plus vaillant combattant et d'ami.

Zorgûnn : Merci Jack. Dites-moi, Olana n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, nous devrions nous hâter.

Orlyänne : _Nanärk,_ (bon sang dans la langue maternelle d'Orlyänne ), si je retrouve le où les caïrcùn (l'on pourrait traduire par…cons, si je puis me permettre), qui lui ont fait ça, je saurais comment ralentir leur trépas afin d'inviter la souffrance à leurs derniers instants.

Les deux magiciens se fixèrent à nouveau. Effectivement, elle était bien du genre à ne pas se laisser contrarier.

Gandalf : En route. Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Imladris.

Orlyänne : En route !

Gandalf : Je viens précisément de le dire.

Orlyänne : Un ordre doit toujours être réitérer pour être exécuté. Question de volonté et de toute façon j'aime bien avoir le dernier mot. C'est ainsi que …

Gandalf : Oui, nous avions bien compris, que les choses se passent.

Orlyänne lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Bon sang, quelles dents, pensa Gandalf. Cette femelle devait savoir mordre cela aussi semblait un fait avéré, quoique non vérifié tout de même.

Au même moment, un cri s'éleva. Olana, le visage émacié, se tordait de douleur. Un peu plus haut, un croassement se fit entendre. Roäc arrivait à tire d'ailes :

Roäc :**DES ORQUES ! ILS ARRIVENT !**

Chacun remonta sur sa monture. Radagast s'enfuyait déjà, brinquebalant la pauvre Olana dont les cris de souffrance meurtrissaient le cœur de ses amis.

Radagast encourageait ses ragondins à courir plus vite que leurs ombres tandis que les cavaliers tentaient de retarder leurs poursuivants. Ils se trouvaient au nombre de six et les coursaient avec une hargne sans pareille. Leurs montures, des ouargues, mélange de loups et de hyènes, la bave aux lèvres, les rattrapaient dangereusement.

Bolg, le teint blafard, les yeux bridés et rouges, vociférait sans arrêt. Malgré l'ordre donné par Asmodée pour rejoindre Dol Guldur, l'orque avait été informé par ses espions de la sortie des fugitifs des mines de la Moria. Si le balrog n'avait pas réussis à les éliminer, lui, le pourrait sans aucun doute. L'occasion était trop belle.

Orlyänne, que le goût de la bataille excitait, répondait aux cris de ces ennemis par de longs et stridents hurlements.

Les orques se rapprochaient à présent et bientôt les rejoindraient. Orlyänne stoppa net sa monture et fit demi-tour.

Jack : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L'elfe vulcanienne, n'écoutait déjà plus, et découvrant ses dents elle se mit à rire comme une démente en poussant son cheval à un rythme effréné. Une belle manœuvre pour déstabiliser ses adversaires !

Zorgûnn lança un regard en direction de Jack et Aliénor, et chacun comprit où elle voulait en venir. La connaissant pour son intrépidité, ils surent instantanément, que rien ni personne ne la freinerait, aussi se joignirent-ils à elle.

Décontenancé par cette furie, le moment d'hésitation fut fatal à au moins deux d'entre eux.

Aliénor commença par en décapiter un tandis qu 'Orlyänne, plus habituée aux corps à corps, désarçonna l'autre. Sautant de son cheval, avant même que ce dernier ne s'arrête, l'elfe empoigna l'orque par la gorge et lui donna un coup de tête. Enragé, celui-ci rendit un coup de poing sur sa tempe.

Le regard que lui lança l'elfe lui fit craindre le pire, et il eut bien raison de le penser car dès ce moment, une espèce de rage envahit Orlyänne. L'orque la vit se préparer à cracher...Il se mit à ricaner, sauf que le ricanement se transforma rapidement en un cri de terreur lorsqu' il reçut une boulette de feu dans l'œil.

L'elfine l'embrocha avec son épée et prit soin de le vider tel un poisson, le laissant agoniser à terre. Gandalf qui de loin gardait un œil sur cet étrange phénomène, resta bouche bée. Bon sang, se dit-il, qu' 'est ce donc que cela ?

Et il était loin d'avoir tout vu !

D'un geste, Bolg enjoignit les autres a se replier. Visiblement, cette dragonne n'était pas prête à s'en laisser conter. Lorsqu' 'ils firent demi tour, Orlyänne ne put s'empêcher de les accompagner d'un petit poème de sa composition :

Orlyänne : Pûtak, roolinënn derinris jarkenn. Shark !

(Je me demande si je dois me lancer dans cette traduction. Bon, j'y vais. Passons sur le premier mot, tout le monde l'aura compris, ensuite cela dit en substance, en version édulcorée " retourne sous les jupons de ta maman, vilain chien chien malodorant ! Michant michant !" où dans sa version plus hard : " Retourne dans la culotte de ta mère, putain de bordel de merde, sale chien puant ! Trouduc !" Choisissez votre version selon votre humeur !)

Zorgûnn se mit à rire si fort qu'il faillit tomber de son cheval :

Zorgûnn : T'es vraiment une sale bête Orlyänne.

Pour toute réponse, la belle, souriait de toutes ses dents en gloussant :

Jack : Tain, ma belette, toujours aussi acharnée.

Orlyänne : Toujours Jack ! Tout ça m'a donné faim, je goûterais bien aussi un bon mâle...

Zorgûnn : Sans moi sur c'coup là.

Jack : Euh, tu devrais voir du côté des elfes ma belle...

Orlyänne : Trop mièvres ceux là...Il me faut du consistant !

Aliénor : Ceux de Mirkwood me semblent peut être plus viril.

Orlyänne : Ah oui ? Les rencontrerons-nous ?

Aliénor : Oh sûrement ! Allons-y !

Fontcombe...

Appelée aussi Imladris, où " _Profonde vallée de la faille _", refuge construit par les hauts elfes survivants de l' Eriador.

Ce domaine, au pied des monts Brumeux, était encadré par les rivières Fontgrise et Sonoronne.

Considérée comme la " Dernière maison accueillante à l'est de la mer ", c'était un lieu de sagesse et de grande érudition pour tous les elfes et hommes de bonne volonté.

La maison et la vallée était gardée par des enchantements elfiques qui poussaient les deux rivières à grossir et repousser ainsi tout envahisseur.

Fontcombe survécut à toutes les guerres du deuxième et troisième âge, c'est dire, si cet endroit constituait, le dernier rempart contre le mal !

L'eau, omniprésente conférait à cet endroit une sensation de paix er de fraîcheur. Ses nombreuses cascades en faisaient un endroit féérique.

Le Seigneur Elrond, fils d'Eärendil et d'Elwing, avait un frère jumeau nommé Elros. Tous deux nés d'un héros mortel et d'une princesse elfe furent autorisées par les Valar, après la guerre de la Colère à choisir leur destin. Elros opta pour devenir humain tandis qu'Elrond choisit le statu d'elfe immortel.

Connu également pour ses qualités de guérisseur, il avait été enseigné aux arts de la médecine et pratiquait également la diplomatie avec une subtilité exemplaire.

Attendu avec impatience, Gandalf et ses acolytes furent accueillis avec chaleur. Déjà deux elfes s'approchaient du traîneau de Radagast afin de prendre en charge Olana.

Elrond les suivit à l'intérieur.

Aliénor : Que vont-ils lui faire ?

Orlyänne : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Zorgûnn : Beaucoup de questions sont sans réponse. Nous devons parler mes amis.

Aliénor : Tu as raison. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour moi et nous pourrons satisfaire notre curiosité devant un bon repas.

Orlyänne : Oui, ils cuisinent bien ici.

Jack : Je te reconnais bien là ma belette.

Aliénor : Je rêve d'un bain !

Orlyänne : Un bain ?

L'elfe cracha une petite boulette de feu :

Orlyänne : Je vais t'attendre dans les jardins.

Aliénor : C'est vrai, j'oubliais ton aversion de l'eau. A plus tard.

Le repas offert aux hôtes était des plus raffinés. De la musique agrémentait la soirée. L'air était doux et embaumait l'odeur de la fleur de lys. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait…

Hélas, une jeune femme manquait à ce tableau idyllique… Olana.

Allongée, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du domaine de Fontcombe, elle dormait à présent, à peu près sereine. Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond tentait diverses manœuvres pour l'éveiller, sans grand résultat.

Elle semblait plongée dans un état de léthargie.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait la relever de cet état.

C'était le moment pour nos amis de converser en toute quiétude :

Aliénor : Alors dites moi tous les deux, comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous retrouver dans ce monde de dingues ?

Zorgûnn : Nous avons reçus une missive nous indiquant de nous rendre chez Nimïel. Il y était précisé que tout nous serait expliqué sur place. Nous avons obéis sans nous posé de questions.

Jack : Sans vous poser de questions ?

Zorgûnn : Lorsqu'on t'écrit que la vie de l'un de tes amis, en l'occurrence toi Jack, est en danger, tu ferais quoi _ïrrlin nan_ ? (Mon ami, selon la langue natale de zorgûnn).

Aliénor : En somme on vous a attiré dans un piège…

Orlyänne cracha sa petite boulette de feu, après tout pourquoi ne pas marquer son mécontentement ! Assise à même le sol, l'elfine mangeait son repas en écoutant ses amis. Détestant les belles manières, elle préférait se sentir au plus près de la terre la portant chaque jour de son existence et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Ses manières indisposaient peut être, mais elle n'en avait cure. C'était ainsi que les choses se passaient pour elle et personne ne se serait essayé à l'en dissuader.

Orlyänne : Si je tenais _le merlön_ (l'abruti) qui nous à fait ce coup pendable…

Elle passa l'index sous sa gorge. Chacun interpréta rapidement le geste vengeur de cette redoutable elleth. Gandalf l'observant de loin, eut un hoquet de stupeur. Cette elfine le laissait sans voix.

Aliénor : Je trouve ce fait très étrange. Pas vous ?

Zorgûnn : Maintenant que je vous vois, oui. Il doit y avoir forcément une cause.

Jack : Tu vois mon pote, y'a comme un goût de revenez y à cette histoire.

Aliénor : Que veux-tu dire Jack ?

Jack : Rassembler une unité pour aller faire un bon coup d'ménage. J'sais pas mais, je sens comme une grosse connerie qui plane au dessus de nos têtes. Et quand elle nous tomber sur la gueule, ça nous fera pas du bien.

Aliénor : J'espère que tu te trompes.

Jack : J'espère aussi. Sinon, vous les avez rendu chèvre nos amis elfes où quoi ?

Zorgûnn : Je pense qu'ils vont se rappeler très longtemps de notre passage et surtout de celui d'Orlyänne. Je dirais même qu'ils ont hâte de nous voir partir.

Jack : Ah, quand tu m'racontes ça, ça me fait plaisir Zorgûnn. Là où on passe, tout le monde trépasse. 'tain, j't'embrasserais presque pour ça ma belette !

Et un sourire de plus sur le visage d'Orlyänne !

La soirée prit fin très tôt. Chacun avait envie de prendre un peu de repos, et malgré le souci de savoir Olana si atteinte, tous s'endormirent d'un sommeil lourd.

Malgré la léthargie dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une véritable tempête soufflait dans l'esprit de cette jeune femme.

Pour elle, cela ne faisait que commencer.


	18. Chapter 18 Dans la vallée d'Imladris

Bonjour à tous !

Après avoir traversé les Mines de la Moria, Olana se retrouve à Fontcombe et pour elle cela ne fait que commencer. Le Seigneur Elrond va tenter son possible, mais hélas il va lui falloir l'aide d'un nouveau personnage dépêché par ses soins.

Gandalf et Jack vont se charger de le conduire à Fontcombe…

Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long que d'habitude et là, je serais dans l'obligation de le séparer en deux parties. Pour l'instant, celui-ci est semblable aux autres questions longueur. J'ai tenté de traquer la moindre faute…j'espère y être parvenue, ou du moins ne pas en avoir trop laissé. Si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Une petite annotation pour rappeler que les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent bien à son univers, et celui qui va arriver dans ce chapitre également. Quant aux autres…ils sont miens.

_Chapitre 18_

_Dans la vallée d'Imladris _

Une aube radieuse se levait sur la Terre du Milieu. Le frémissement du vent à travers les feuilles des mellornes accompagnait le murmure des eaux. Thranduil, s'éveilla d'un magnifique songe. Tout semblait si réel, si parfait...

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire telle une bourrasque, et avec cette prise de conscience un futur radieux qui peinait à se mettre en place.

L'air, rafraîchi par la pluie, offrait à cette terre l'opportunité d'élever la nature à son firmament. Une senteur d'herbe coupée, embaumait l'air, les premiers chants des oiseaux alimentaient une certaine mélancolie …

Tout chez ce roi semblait ébranlé. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes était accompli avec difficulté. Dissimuler sa crainte pour l'objet de ses pensées, offrir un sourire de façade… tout chez lui tendait vers la souffrance…

Une fois de plus, elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Comment la présence d'un être pouvait autant lui manquer ? Il ne tentait même plus de discipliner ses pensées brouillonnes. Rien ne l'y obligeait, pas même ses fonctions de souverain.

L'oreiller conservait une trace du parfum d'Olana. Il la huma, laissant le soin à son imagination de la faire apparaître dans son esprit. Les paupières baissées…il la vit. Si troublante…si touchante…

Il avança la main vers elle…ce n'était qu'une chimère. La plus belle d'entre toutes, la plus cruelle également. Elle se délita impitoyablement

devant la détresse du monarque.

Une fois de plus, elle ne serait pas à ses côtés…

L'aube naissait sur la vallée d'Imladris. Les premiers chants accueillant la venue du jour s'élevaient avec douceur. En cet endroit, ne subsistait que la sérénité invitant à un repos des plus salutaires.

Le danger, les menaces étaient, eux, temporairement bannis de ce havre de paix.

Olana, toujours plongée dans un sommeil malsain, était allongée sur son lit. Veillée à tour de rôle par ses amis, rien ne laissait envisager une quelconque amélioration.

Aliénor étira ses membres engourdis, laissant la place à Orlyänne toujours aux aguets :

Orlyänne : La voir ainsi me chagrine. Si je pouvais me confronter à l'ennemi qui la tient entre ses griffes…

Une lueur vengeresse alluma ce regard de feu. Aliénor se leva de son siège et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfine :

Aliénor : Je suis certaine que le Seigneur Elrond et les mages vont trouver un remède pour la sortir de cet état.

Orlyänne : Cet enchanteur qui ne cesse de m'observer à la dérobée ? Pff ! J'en doute !

Aliénor : Allons Orlyänne, cesse de le prendre pour un magicien de pacotille. Dans ce monde-ci, il tient une place d'importance.

L'elleth se tourna en direction d'Olana immobile entre ses draps :

Orlyänne : T'entends ça Olana ? Lui un grand magicien ? Allez ma grande, réveille toi, bats-toi, fais quelque chose, nanärk (bon sang) ! Ca me tue de te savoir aux prises avec un ennemi que je ne peux pas combattre !

Elle posa une main brûlante sur celle tiède de son amie. Aliénor n'osa interrompre un tel débordement d'affection. Pour Orlyänne, ce n'était pas courant. Jamais elle ne livrait ses états d'âmes, jamais elle ne s'avouait vaincue devant l'adversité, mais ce matin là, elle avait des raisons de douter.

Contempler son amie si diminuée, avait de quoi chambouler sa vision des choses, et ce n'était pas courant.

Pourtant, bien déterminée à faire face aux aléas de la vie, elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Ordonnant à Aliénor de prendre un peu de repos, elle prit sa place sur le fauteuil.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir, on frappa à la porte. Jack et Zorgûnn entrèrent. Contrits, ils s'approchèrent du lit. Chacun avait sa façon de gérer ces faits.

Pour Zorgûnn, un silence respectueux, rappelant combien son peuple n'était point expansif mais loyal. Lui prenant la main avec délicatesse, il y déposa un baiser en murmurant quelques mots dans sa langue natale.

Pour Jack, une maladresse empreinte d'attentions. Une bourrade fut prononcée avec détermination :

Jack : Allez ma belette, laisse pas ces cons gagner ! J'sais pas c'qui s'passe pour toi, ni qui s'balade dans ta caboche, mais file leur un bon coup d'pied au cul et reviens-nous. Tu nous manques !

Aliénor sourit. Rien ni personne ne changerait son ami, celui pour qui elle répondrait toujours présent.

Bien entendu, Orlyänne ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre une opinion tout à fait en accord avec ce qui venait d'être énoncé :

Orlyänne : Bien dit Jack ! Je rêverais d'en découdre avec ces perfides trouillards mörlienan argünn farrennïnn !

Zorgûnn ricana. Bon sang, voilà qui était bien envoyé.

En substance, l'elleth de feu venait de promettre à ce félon une jolie remontée de bretelles suivit de quelques supplices qu'elles affectionnaient tout particulièrement.

Tout aussi silencieusement, Aliénor et ses deux amis, quittèrent la pièce afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. En chemin, ils croisèrent Radagast. Les vêtements propres dont on l'avait affublé le changeait considérablement. Ce fut à peine s'ils le reconnurent. Cependant, sa tignasse désordonnée, conservait toujours cet aspect démentiel.

Zorgùnn, lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence, affichait toujours un discret sourire de circonstance :

Radagast : Bien le bonjour mes amis. Alors, comment se porte cette noble Dame ce matin ?

Aliénor : Bonjour magicien, toujours la même chose…hélas.

Radagast : Appelez-moi par mon nom jolie Dame. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur et pour vous offrir un peu de réconfort, je veux bien vous dévoiler une nouvelle qui, au vu de ce qui se déroule en ces lieux, aurait dû rester dans le secret, mais après tout, je vois tant le souci s'afficher sur vos traits, que je peux bien faire un manquement aux règles établies.

Nous attendons la venue d'une personne elfique de grand renom qui pourrait sans doute apporter un peu de lumière dans ces ténèbres.

Aliénor : A oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Radagast : Je vais encore me faire réprimander, mais je ne suis pas un habitué des belles manières et des convenances alors j'en ferais fi.

Jack : Voilà, vous allez en faire fi ça c'est une idée qui me botte !

L'istari se tourna vers les amis de Jack :

Radagast : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor soupira :

Aliénor : Que vous avez raison.

Radagast : Je l'ai pensé dès la première seconde, il me plaît ce garçon ! Vous me rappelez quelqu'un…hum, ma mémoire me joue des tours très souvent. C'est que je ne suis pas habitué à vivre en compagnie d'elfes ou d'humains. Je crois avoir perdu l'habitude…

Portant le doigt à ses lèvres, le magicien semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Jack se rappela à son bon souvenir en tapant dans se mains bruyamment ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Radagast et Aliénor de concert :

Aliénor : Bon sang Jack !

Jack : Excuse-moi ma belette, j'ai senti comme un relâchement tout à coup. Alors magicien qu'alliez-vous dire ?

Radagast : J'allais dire quelque chose ?

Jack : Oui, un péquenaud s'amènerait par ici aux dires d'un certain prestidigitateur …

Avant même que l'istari ne se tourne vers elle, Aliénor pris les devants :

Aliénor : Jack, c'est la dernière fois que je te traduis ! J'en ai assez, j'ai faim, j'ai sommeil, j'ai moi aussi mes menstruations, donc je ne suis pas d'humeur. Au final c'est tout le monde en mode obéissance sinon je lâche les chiens !

Tout le monde la fixa avec intensité. Le mieux, pensa Zorgùnn, était d'obtempérer sans tenter la moindre résistance :

Aliénor : Radagast, il souhaite connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse personne venue offrir une aide à notre amie.

Radagast : Ah, euh, oui. Eh bien en fait, il s'agit de l'elfe le plus âgé vivant sur ces terres.

Jack : Quoi ? Encore un vioque ? Bordel, ils nous la jouent maison de retraite ou quoi ?

Zorgûnn affichait un sourire discret. On ne changerait jamais ce mercenaire ! Brut de décoffrage, ses préférences allaient résolument pour des solutions un peu plus expéditives aux résultats probants. Bref, net, sans bavure, et surtout efficace.

Zorgûnn : En quoi la présence d'un être doué de sagesse pourrait-il sortir notre amie de cet état léthargique ?

Jack l'observa quelques secondes admiratif :

Jack : 'tain, mon ami, tu m'impressionneras toujours. Ta façon d'enrober les choses…Tu parles pas beaucoup, mais quand tu l'ouvres, c'est pas pour annoncer la météo ! Alors, il va faire quoi l'ancêtre ?

Radagast : L'ancêtre, comme il vous plaît de le nommer…

Jack : Bah, ouais, ça m'botte quoi !

Radagast : Décidément, il est fortement question de chaussures dans votre langage. Eh bien, pour vous répondre je dirais en substance que…je n'en sais rien ! Il vient pour apporter ses lumières, du moins, si tant est que cela puisse se faire.

Jack : Apporter ses lumières…apporter ses lumières…

Radagast : Ce garçon a-t-il des difficultés de compréhension ?

Jack : Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air ce sera préférable. Salut ô magicien !

Radagast lui offrit un grand sourire :

Radagast : Oui, il me plaît ce garçon, quoique un peu étrange tout de même.

Aliénor : Veuillez m'excuser Radagast, je vais me restaurer et prendre un peu de repos.

Radagast : J'y allais justement, je vous accompagne jolie Dame.

Au campement, les choses allaient bon train. Les gens du roi Thranduil profitaient pleinement de l'hospitalité des elfes de la Lothlorien et chacun se sentait à son aise.

Le lutin Mic Mac, se sentait, lui aussi, très à son aise. D'ailleurs, ce petit cafard fouineur, avait tant réussi à se faire oublier ces derniers temps qu'il en récupéra tout le bénéfice.

Son esprit de chapardeur patenté, avait compris depuis longtemps déjà, qu'il lui fallait fouiner du côté de la tente royale s'il souhaitait y trouver quelque objet d'importance.

Le roi, s'étant absenté pour visiter son ami Céléborn, offrit au lutin sa chance !

S'abattant, comme le virus de la peste sur les bonnes gens, le petit voleur, entra sous la tente et commença son inventaire. Ses petits yeux allaient de droite à gauche avec une telle vitesse que cela en devenait incroyable. L'espace réservé aux ablutions du souverain retint toute son attention. Là, sur une table, se trouvait un nécessaire de toilette, brosse, peigne, des plus incroyable. Un peigne l'attira plus particulièrement. Sur son manche de nacre, était incrusté des pierres précieuses. De cela au moins le lutin était certain. Des rubis, des émeraudes, voire des diamants ! Il est vrai que le roi avait une prédilection pour les gemmes blanches, les plus coûteuses aux yeux de ce petit voleur.

Sa main empoigna le peigne et il resta un moment à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Avec un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres, il le dissimula dans l'échancrure de sa chemise. Soudain, une énorme claque s'abattit sur sa tête. La peur, le retint de pousser un cri, mais ce fut tout juste. Il poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il reconnut la personne se trouvant au bout de cette main :

Alachnÿ : Sale petite vermine, cela ne te suffit pas de faire chier le monde, il, faut en plus que tu nous mettes dans la merdasse en volant un roi ? Tu n'aurais pas eu l'idée de voler un péquenaud d'elfe...non...un roi, rien que ça !

Mic Mac : C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

Alachnÿ : Comment ça t'as rien fait ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule empaffé ? Et ce que tu viens de cacher dans ta chemise ?

Se faisant, la main du mage plongea dans la chemise du lutin et en sortit le fameux peigne :

Alachnÿ : Et ça ? bougre de couillon couillu !

Mic Mac : Ah, mais ch'ais pas comment il est venu là moi. Promis, juré, crrr...

Alachnÿ : Je vais te filer une de ces chiasses mon ami, dont tu auras le plus grand mal à te relever !

Mic Mac : Ah non ! Pas la chiasse, pas la chiasse...

Alachnÿ : Que dirais-tu alors d'une petite émasculation ? Hum ?

Mic Mac : Ah ! Non plus, non plus, pas mes couillettes !

Alachnÿ : File d'ici immédiatement !

Et au passage, le magicien lui balança un coup de pied dantesque. Le lutin partit en courant et en se frottant le croupion par la même occasion. Une fois seul, Alachnÿ observa le peigne et se dit, comme ça en passant, que finalement, cela constituerait pour lui un bien intéressant dédommagement. Ni une, ni deux, il dissimula le peigne dans son long manteau de velours bleu nuit.

Prince Charmant vit passer le lutin à toute vitesse et pensa que ce petit pou avait encore fait des siennes :

Prince Charmant : Ce têtard mal embouché, finira par nous causer de graves problèmes un jour je vous le dis !

Gabriel, que rien ne pouvait perturber de sa tâche, consistant à peler délicatement une pêche des plus savoureuses, ne retint même pas la réflexion de Prince. Il avait décidé une bonne fois pour toute, de profiter de façon intensive, des différents bienfaits de cette nature généreuse :

Prince Charmant : Vous n'avez pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de vous dire !

Gabriel : Effectivement, je suis bien trop occupé à me sustenter de ce délicieux fruit gorgé de soleil. C'est un véritable jardin d'Eden cet endroit...

Au moment, où le morceau de fruit fut porté à sa bouche, Chaperon Rose se dirigeait vers lui en le fixant de ses prunelles incandescentes. Evidemment, le geste de l'archange fut suspendu et le jus du fruit se répandit aux commissures de ses lèvres :

Chaperon Rose : J'attendais cela avec impatience Gabinou. Je pense que c'est une manie chez toi d'offrir la tentation à la vue de tous.

Gabriel, haussa un sourcil, avec toute la grâce dont il était capable avant de s'essuyer avec distinction les lèvres :

Gabriel : Chaperon, vous n'arriverez pas à me détourner de mon évidente envie de mordre dans ce fruit.

Chaperon Rose : Le fruit du péché ?

Gabriel : Cessez donc vos bêtises, et laissez moi à mon appréciation.

Opéca : Alors, on essaie de pervertir notre archange la pouillasse ?

Chaperon Rose : Rien que de très habituel ! Dis-moi la drôlesse, as-tu surveillé notre morpion ?

Nimïel : Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Il serait question de morpions ?

Chaperon Rose : Un gros, et dans le pantalon du roi en plus.

Gabriel : Qu'avez-vous encore inventé ?

Chaperon Rose : Celui qui essaie de revenir entre ses...

Gabriel : **Chaperon !**

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi suis-je sans cesse freinée dans mon élan ? Il sort pourtant d'entre mes lèvres des vérités si criantes !

Luthïen : Laisse donc à mon bon soin l'opportunité d'en apprécier toutes les capacités.

Nimïel : Eh bien eh bien capitaine ! Vous vous enhardissez ! Sans doute Chaperon a-t-elle son mot à dire, n'est-il pas ?

Luthïen : Non, pas plus que vous d' ailleurs.

Nimïel : Ah oui ? Mais moi je pense, bien au contraire, que cette charmante jeune femme sait de quoi elle parle tout autant que moi.

Luthïen : Souhaitez-vous que nous en discutions de façon plus virile ?

Nimïel : Me proposeriez-vous un ...duel ?

Luthïen : Duel ?

Nimïel : Nous battre en somme...

Chaperon Rose : Oh oui, oui, oui, battez-vous pour moi les mâles !

Opéca : Arrête de rêver !

Les deux elfes se faisaient face avec une évidente envie d'en découdre, et pendant ce temps là, la petite gourgandine, baissa les paupières en laissant échapper d'entre ses lèvres un petit air charmant tout en remuant en rythme son joli fessier rebondi. Ces chuintements étaient un véritable appel à la luxure.

Les deux belligérants, complètement immobiles, gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur ce spectacle teinté d'un érotisme troublant. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait interrompre cette représentation, bien au contraire.

La belle finit par ouvrir les yeux et continua à se dandiner en passant le bout de sa langue humide sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. La tension était à son comble, au sens propre comme au sens figuré

Mic Mac, en grand penseur devant l'Eternel offrit à tous ses pensées les plus inavouables :

Mic Mac : Cousine, tu m'as fait venir la trique !

L'archange écarquilla son regard en se levant d'un bond :

Gabriel : Mic Mac ! Dans ta cage !

Et tout en se dandinant du croupion, lui aussi, le lutin véreux se dirigea vers sa prison en levant bien hauts ses deux petits bras où se terminaient deux magnifiques doigts d'honneur.

Au passage, il se prit une belle taloche de la part d'Opéca, ce qui fit postillonner Matouba. Les deux mâles reprirent là où ils en étaient restés tout en gardant un œil sur Chaperon qui n'avait pas cessé son manège pour autant.

Manifestement, cela en serait venu aux mains, si Gabriel n'était intervenue en personne :

Gabriel : Vous allez vous calmer, où encourir mon courroux.

Comme s'il n'existait pas, les deux coqs continuaient à se toiser alors que Chaperon Rose poussait un miaulement à fendre la glace. Etait-ce un genre de diversion ? Qui aurait pu le savoir ? Trop occupée à accaparer leur attention, elle seule connaissait ce qu'elle se plaisait à déclencher. L'ellon la dévorait du regard affichant un air de gourmandise sur ses traits ce que remarqua Nimïel beaucoup plus habitué que lui aux manœuvres déloyales de la belle :

Nimïel : Vous n'êtes qu'un farfadet Monsieur le capitaine et cela vaut pour votre ignorance des femmes !

Luthïen : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Mic Mac : Ca va chier, ça va chier !

Alachnÿ : Tais-toi, stupide gnome.

Nimïel : Je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon que vous avez de vous vous assujettir cette femme, d'autant que Chaperon n'est pas de votre peuple. Veuillez donc, respectez son bon vouloir.

Chaperon que la vue de ces deux coqs prêt à se voler dans les plumes excitait au plus haut point, ne cessait de pousser de petits cris aigus :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, c'est trop chou !

Soudain, avant même que Luthïen puisse calculer l'angle de tir du coup de poing qu'il venait d'envoyer en direction de Nimïel, l'archange eut la très mauvaise idée de s'interposer et de prendre le brugnon sur sa pommette. Aussitôt, sa colère éclata comme un coup de tonnerre. Une paire d'ailes gigantesques se déploya sous le regard ahuris du capitaine qui n'avait jamais contempler pareille chose. L'archange en profita pour s'approcher de lui le saisissant à la nuque, tout comme Nimïel, il se mit à psalmodier des mots inintelligibles et les deux volailles tombèrent instantanément à terre.

Alachnÿ ne pipait mot et se retira dans un coin tout comme Matouba qui venait à nouveau d'attraper une sauterelle et la faisait craquer entre ses quenottes pointues.

A ce rythme-là, il n'allait plus y en avoir une seule en vie dans tout le royaume de la Lothlorien :

Gabriel : Que personne ne mentionne cet épisode éprouvant, où je lui réserve un sort de ma composition. Quand à vous Chaperon, hors de ma vue et **en silence !**

Les ailes de Gabriel se replièrent tandis que les deux belligérants s'éveillaient. Ahuris, chacun se demandait ce qu'il faisait à terre :

Gabriel : Vous avez glissé, et vous vous êtes cogné la tête. A présent, que chacun retourne à ses occupations je vous prie, il me reste une pêche à terminer. En vous remerciant !

Et tout aussi gracieusement, l'archange retourna à sa dégustation.

Thranduil, qu'un pas rapide amenait aux abords du palais de son ami, le croisa au pied du plus bel arbre, le plus majestueux également :

_Thranduil : Mae govanen, mellon nin._

_Céléborn : C'est toujours un plaisir mon ami. Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

_Thranduil : Bien merci._

_Céléborn : Légolas se fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous._

_Thranduil : Cela n'a pas lieu d'être._

_Céléborn : Ne m'en veuillez pas Thranduil, mais je vous trouve contrarié. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ?_

_Thranduil : Vos inquiétudes sont infondés Céléborn. _

_Céléborn : Mon ami, pourquoi ne voit-on plus Dame Olana ?_

_Thranduil : Pourquoi tout le monde demande après cette Dame ? Pourquoi cette curiosité soudaine ?_

_Céléborn : Je ne souhaitais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, mais plutôt soumettre à votre jugement, des médisances affirmant que cette noble Dame serait plus que votre maîtresse._

_Thranduil : Qu'est-ce à dire ?_

_Céléborn : Il se murmure jusque chez vos gens, que Dame Olana souhaiterait usurper l'amour que vous portez à la reine Neryëlle._

_Thranduil : Mon épouse restera dans les cavernes de Mandos. _

_Céléborn : Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ainsi ?_

_Thranduil : Une faute commise lors des premiers temps de mon mariage._

_Céléborn : Je ne comprends pas..._

_Thranduil : Les dons de voyance de votre épouse ne conviennent nullement à une confidence de ma part._

_Céléborn : Dame Galadriel n'a pas accès à toutes mes pensées. Je suis tout à fait capable de garder certains secrets mellon nin, surtout venant d'une personne telle que vous._

_Thranduil : J' apprécie votre intégrité, et m'en souviendrais si le besoin s'en faisait sentir._

_Céléborn : Ne l'oubliez pas Thranduil, vous et moi sommes Sindar avant tout._

Alors que les deux amis s'observaient en silence, la princesse Nessaldä, montra le bout de sa frimousse :

_Céléborn : Ernil Nessaldä. (Princesse Nessaldä)_

_Nessaldä : J'espère ne pas avoir interrompu une conversation délicate ?_

_Céléborn : Il n'en est rien je vous rassure._

Thranduil, fort ennuyé de retrouver cette encombrante elfine, pestait en son for intérieur, lorsque dame Galadriel fit son apparition. Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, elle s'avança vers son époux :

_Galadriel : Thranduil, je suis confuse de vous ôter pour quelques temps mon époux. Voulez-vous tenir compagnie à la charmante princesse Nessaldä, le temps d'une promenade dans nos jardins jusqu' au retour de votre ami ?_

Contrarié, mais ne souhaitant pas le faire paraître, le roi accepta, la demande de Dame Galadriel. Bien entendu, la princesse triomphait déjà. Le roi lui offrit son bras. Elle s'en empara avec un peu trop de fougue à son goût :

_Thranduil : Nous vous accompagnerons le temps d'une courte promenade princesse. Nous avons quelques affaires courantes en souffrance._

_Nessaldä : Bien sûr votre majesté. Le temps que vous m'accorderez me conviendra parfaitement._

Le roi eut une pensée pour son aimée se trouvant si loin de lui et si atteinte dans ses chairs. Il fallait pourtant sauvegarder une certaine convenance.

Chaperon Rose et Opéca observait de loin le manège de leur "_morpion récalcitrant",_ et se dirent qu'il était fort dommage qu'elles ne puissent s'avancer plus que cela. Les jardins de Dame Galadriel leur était interdit. Luthïen avait bien insisté sur ce point, aussi devaient-elles se contenter d'une observation à distance. Cependant, elles enrageaient :

Chaperon Rose : Il faut trouver un moyen de contrer cette intrigante.

Opéca : J'aurais bien envie de lui voler dans les plumes à celle là...

Chaperon Rose : Eh ! Tu viens de me donner une bonne idée. Où est passé le corbac voyageur ?

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Opéca :

Opéca : Je vais le guetter près de la tente royale, c'est de là qu'il est partit ce matin.

Chaperon Rose : Penses-tu qu'il va bientôt revenir ?

Opéca : Mais bien sûr, elle vole vite c'te bestiole.

La jeune femme courut et se posta devant la tente royale, guettant le ciel. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps. Roäc tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête et entamait une descente des plus réussit.

Opéca : Eh l'corbac ! L'corbac ! Tu m'entends où pas ?

Roäc : Pourquoi criez-vous ainsi ?

Opéca : Je gueule moi ? On s'en fout, voilà, moi et la pouilleuse qui m'accompagne, avons besoin de tes services.

Roäc : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Opéca : On veut qu 'tu fasses peur à une donzelle qui nous empoisonne l'existence.

Roäc : Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Opéca : Et si j'te dis qu'elle veut s'accaparer le roi à la place de la pauvre Olana qui est loin de nous et qui se meurt d'amour pour lui, tu nous fileras un coup de main ?

Roäc : Elle veut nuire à cette douce Dame Olana ?

Opéca : Parfaitement. Alors ramène ta paire d'ailes et va lui crêper un peu l'chignon à c'te pouille !

Le corbeau prit soin d'observer quelques secondes le visage de cette jeune femme et se dit qu'un petit intermède ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, d'autant que les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'étaient pas bonnes.

Opéca amena Roäc près de Chaperon sur sa propre épaule, ce qui la fit bien rire.

Chaperon Rose : Oh le joli petit corbeau... Tout mignon tout plein. Trop choupinou ! Alors voilà, tu vas juste lui filer la frousse et tu t'en vas. On ne veut pas t'attirer d'ennui tu sais.

Roäc : Inutile de me passer l'onguent sur les plumes, je ne suis pas idiot. Je veux bien venir en aide à cette douce personne Olana.

Chaperon Rose : Et au fait comment va-t-elle ?

Roäc : Je ne peux rien vous dire.

Chaperon Rose : Comment ça tu peux rien nous dire ? Mais on est ses amies et là tu vois on prend des risques pour elle alors ne vient pas nous chanter cet air-là !

Roäc : Je vous ferais remarquer que c'est tout de même, moi qui les prend les risques...

Chaperon Rose : Ouais, mais nous on a eu l'idée, donc c'est cinquante cinquante.

Roäc : Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Opéca : Elle va pas mourir au moins dit ?

Roäc : C'est tout ce que je sais.

Opéca : Alors raison de plus pour y aller de bon cœur avec l'autre pouf !

Roäc : Pouf ?

Chaperon Rose : On t'expliquera plus tard le sens de ce mot.

Secouant sa tête, l'oiseau prit son envol et effectua une série de cercles au dessus de la princesse Nessaldä, et là, sans crier gare, il fonça sur elle. Ses serres effleurèrent sa longue chevelure brune. La princesse poussa un cri strident tout en essayant de le chasser de ses mains.

Thranduil tenta vainement de stopper cette attaque surprise, mais le volatile s'était déjà enfuis. Il lui sembla reconnaître Roäc. De toute évidence, il, en avait après cette elleth. Cela lui paru bien étrange. Le roi, qui avait une très bonne vue, aperçut au loin, sous les frondaisons des arbres, les deux amies d' Olana tentant de se dissimuler à son regard.

Tout occupé à observer ces deux humaines impudentes, il ne remarqua pas Nessaldä courant sans voir où ses pas la menaient et s'affalant de tout son long, dans une mare de boue.

Les deux poules folles aux loin, bien à l'abri derrière un fourré, n'en pouvaient plus de se bidonner alors que la princesse, elle ne riait pas du tout. Thranduil faillit émettre un sourire, mais se retint à temps.

_Thranduil : Il semblerait que notre promenade ne prenne fin ici même princesse ? L'attaque de cet oiseau m'a surpris, comment a-t-il pu s'en prendre à une princesse de votre rang ?_

Y fallait-il y voir là de l'ironie ? Nessaldä, préféra ignorer cette pensée. Sa vue, également excellente, lui permit d'apercevoir ces deux humaines dont la témérité ne déméritait pas. Celles-ci la provoquaient sciemment. Folle de rage, la princesse ramassa les pans de sa robe et s'enfuit vers le palais.

Le roi se hâta de retourner vers sa tente où Roäc devait l'attendre. Partagé, entre le soulagement et la crainte de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles, ses pas s'allongèrent.

Effectivement, comme il le pensait, l'oiseau attendait sagement sur la table, la venue du roi :

_Thranduil : Est-ce vous qui tout à l'heure vous en êtes pris à la princesse Nessaldä ?_

_Roac : A ma décharge, je dois l'avouer._

_Thranduil : Les deux humaines que j'ai aperçues sous les arbres, ne seraient-elles pas les instigatrices de cette attaque fourbe ?_

_Roäc : Là aussi j'avoue roi Thranduil. Les amies de Dame Olana m'ont appris un fait que j'ignorais et qui a pesé dans la balance de ma décision._

_Thranduil : Que vous ont-elles raconté ?_

_Roäc : Je demande humblement pardon à Votre Majesté, je n'aurais jamais dû les écouter, mais cette pauvre Dame Olana..._

_Thranduil : Quelle nouvelle m'apportez-vous d'elle ?_

_Roäc : Le seigneur Elrond a essayé de soigner Dame Olana, mais il ne parvient pas à la soulager. Elle est très mal en point. Le mal qui la frappe reste étranger à sa médecine._

Au fur et à mesure que le messager ailé lui parlait, le visage du souverain s'assombrissait. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision. Il demanda une dernière faveur à Roäc :

Thranduil : Pouvez-vous faire parvenir un message à cette Dame ?

Roäc : Hélas sire, je ne suis plus autorisé à l'approcher.

Thranduil : Pour quelles raisons ?

Roäc : Elle a sombré dans l'inconscience.

L'oiseau souleva ses ailes avant de les laisser retomber avec lenteur. Observant le roi, sa tête penché sur le côté, Roäc proposa son aide :

Roäc : Souhaitez-vous en adresser un au Seigneur Elrond ?

Thranduil : Je le rédige immédiatement !

Alors que le corbeau s'éloignait à tire d'ailes, Sa Majesté convoqua Chaperon Rose et Opéca. Affirmer qu'elles étaient dans leurs petits souliers, était un doux euphémisme. De toute façon, elles connaissaient les risques encourus et s'attendaient à son courroux. Les mains deriière le dos, le port de tête fier, le roi marchait de gauche à droite laissant s'instaurer un silence pesant. Enfin, il prit la parole :

Thranduil : Ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure ne mérite aucune clémence de notre part ! Vos agissements sont inadmissibles. Pourtant nous vous avions mise en garde Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Vous m'en voyez fort contrite. Je requiers…

Thranduil : Vous n'avez rien à requérir ! Nous vous plaçons sous surveillance constante. Vous ne devrez quitter votre tente sous aucun prétexte ! Tâchez de mettre à profit ce temps de réflexion afin de vous offrir une possibilité de vous faire accorder notre pardon.

Luthïen fut quéri et sous l'autorité du capitaine, les deux jeunes femmes furent conduites à leur habitation provisoire. Chaperon Rose souriait à son ellon tentant de le narguer :

Luthïen : Alors, vous avez enfin réussis à vous faire un ennemi de choix ?

Chaperon Rose : Penses-tu, il fait son gros matador macho, mais il doit bien rire sous cape. Après tout, nous l'avons sauvé d'un mauvais pas non ?

Luthïen : Je préfère ne pas répondre. Tu n'aimerais pas les mots qui me démangent.

Opéca : Et moi ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Luthïen : Vous êtes aussi semblables l'une que l'autre !

Opéca : Pignouf !

Chaperon Rose : As-tu aimé là ? Oh, choupinou, ne fais pas la tête. Après tout, nous sommes au service d'Olana, cela mérite bien de se faire taper légèrement sur les doigts non ?

Luthïen : Tu as raison ma belle. Pendant que tu méditeras sur ces magnifiques paroles sorties d'une aussi jolie bouche, je vais aller m'encanailler quelque peu avec deux où trois petites soubrettes elfines, histoire de faire monter ma température.

Le visage de Chaperon Rose se décomposa :

Chaperon Rose : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Luthïen : Est-ce véritablement ce que tu penses ?

Chaperon Rose : C'est déloyal !

Luthïen : Tu n'avais qu'à m'obéir !

Les yeux de la jeune femme lancèrent des éclairs :

Chaperon Rose : Voici des faits dont tu auras à te justifier malandrin ! Je te promets alors une punition à la hauteur de ta faute.

Le sourire du capitaine s'aiguisa :

Luthïen : Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte !

Opéca : Eh, j'pourrais compter les beignes ?

Chaperon Rose : Non seulement tu pourras, mais il y aura des restes une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec lui.

Opéca : Ah…très alléchant tout ça !

Luthïen : Deux contre un ? N'est-ce pas faire preuve de fourberie ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu n'es…tu n'es…

La colère l'a rendait terriblement excitante et le fougueux capitaine devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses instincts primaires. Pourtant, malgré ce sourire qu'il affichait, rien ne pouvait calmer l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras. A cet instant, trop à sa colère, Chaperon n'en était pas aux mêmes considérations. Dans sa tête, mille idées se télescopaient afin de rendre plus coriace les tourments dont elle l'infligerait bientôt. Cela fut suffisant pour lui rendre le sourire.

Toute la journée, les amis d'Olana s'étaient relayés, à tour de rôle afin de la veiller. Il s'agissait surtout, de garder continuellement un œil sur elle au cas où elle aurait repris connaissance, or cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pas encore du moins…

Le Seigneur Elrond et Radagast avaient tenté d'administrer un remède contre les sortilèges conduisant à un sommeil artificiel, mais aucun résultat probant ne s'était fait ressentir.

A l'intérieur de la dernière maison simple, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Certains écoutaient de chants, d'autres prenaient du repos…le temps paraissait si long …

En milieu de journée, Gandalf se préparait à monter Grispoil, lorsque Jack l'aperçut :

Jack : Vous nous quittez magicien ?

Gandalf : Dois-je quérir votre permission ?

Jack : Ben, c'est-à-dire, que je suis très observateur et au vu de ce qui se présente à mes yeux, je dirais comme ça, juste en passant, que ça sent l'entourloupe !

Gandalf : Le début de votre petit discours me semblait sans faille et j'allais même y apporter une gratification évidente lorsqu'il m'a sembler deviner comme un soupçon d'ironie vers la fin…me serais-je trompé ?

Jack : Eh ! Mais on dirait que vous aussi vous avez un radar dans l'nez !

Fronçant les sourcils, le magicien tentait de percer les mystères de cette étrange langue :

Jack : Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Olana ?

Gandalf : Que vous soyez très lié ne vous autorise pas à me poser de telles questions !

Jack : J'ai vu juste on dirait. Alors, quel lapin va-t-il sortir de votre chapeau ?

Gandalf : Au cas, où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas Radagast.

Jack : Métaphore mon ami, métaphore !

Gandalf : Vous m'ennuyez avec vos métaphores !

Jack : Voilà au moins une chose que je réussis. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, vous partez seul, vous avez rendez-vous quelque part ? Comme je me doute bien que c'est pas avec une jolie belette, je dirais plutôt que c'est un rencard d'affaires…des affaires concernant Olana…

Gandalf : Ah ! Vous avez le don de m'énerver Jack !

Jack : Oui, ça je l'sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'je vous lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Je vous l'ai dit, Olana est comme une sœur pour moi. Elle a des ennuis, je monte au créneau. C'est comme ça et mieux vaut s'y habituer Oudini.

Gandalf : Oh et puis après tout, accompagnez-moi si le cœur vous en dit. Je vais à la rencontre d'un vieil ami.

Jack : Ouais, c'est monnaie courante par chez vous de traîner dans les clubs du troisième âge.

Gandalf : Que cherchez-vous à me dire ?

Jack : Oh rien, méta…

Gandalf : **Silence !** Plus un mot. En route !

Jack récupéra les rênes de son cheval. Il y en avait toujours de prêt à être monté. De toute évidence, partir dans l'urgence semblait être une habitude chez ces elfes toujours dans les intrigues de toutes sortes.

Les dangers de ce monde les avaient sans doute rendus plus apte à réagir face à certaines situations.

Zorgûnn et Orlyänne enviaient leur ami. Attendre les rendaient fous, surtout Orlyänne dont l'envie de distribuer quelques pêches, qui n'avaient visiblement rien avoir avec les succulents fruits dont on les pourvoyait midi et soir, la démangeait de plus en plus.

Elle commença à se retourner vers Zorgûnn et le titilla, le pinça, l'asticota afin qu'il s'entraîne un peu avec elle. Il lui fallait un peu d'exercice :

Zorgûnn : Orlyänne !

Orlyänne : Quoi la mauviette ? Tu n'as pas envie de laisser transpirer un peu de cette testostérone caché en toi ?

Zorgûnn : Je préfère en conserver la majeure partie si tu veux bien.

Orlyänne : Trouillard !

Zorgûnn : Tu peux essayer, ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

A quelques mètres de là, Lindir, l'elfe intendant à la bonne marche de la maison Seigneuriale, passait son chemin lorsque Zorgûnn afficha un sourire torve sur son visage….

L'instant d'après, Orlyänne se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être dévoré !

L'Eriador, était une région composé de vastes plaines dégagées et battue par les vents. Parcourue par plusieurs fleuves, dont la Lhûn, le Baranduin, la Mitheithel, la Bruinen et la Gwathlo, elle possédait également quelques massifs de faible altitude : les collines d'Evendim, les Hauts du Nord, les Hauts lointains, les Hauts des Galgals, les Collines du Temps et les Hauts du Sud.

Cela en faisait un terrain propice à la vie, du moins, avant les nombreuses attaques des orques et des gobelins qui avaient à eux seuls, dévastés les villes édifiées par les Dùnedain, Annùminas et Fornost.

Seule la Comté, pays des Hobbits, restait à l'écart des agitations de ce monde.

Il subsistait, néanmoins, quelques bois de petite taille : la Vieille Forêt, les Fourrés des Trolls ou Eryn Vorn . C'est dans ce dernier, qu'attendait patiemment Cirdan.

Son nom signifiait « Charpentier de navires ». Il était le plus âgé des elfes vivant sur les Terres du Milieu. Seigneur des Falathrim, ceux des Teleri qui refusèrent de quitter cette terre après la venue d' Ulmo en Beleriand, il avait appris du Maia et de son épouse Uinen, les traditions de la mer et la musique. Les gens de son peuple devinrent de redoutables marins et les premiers constructeurs de navires, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Ils fondèrent les ports d'Eglarest et de Brithombar. Cirdan, éleva Gil-Galad, envoyé très jeune par son père, envoya du enfort à Elwing lorsqu'elle fut attaquée, avec les siens, par les fils de Fëanor, construit le navire Vingilot pour Eärendil qui le tenait en haute estime. Ce personnage, avait vécu pas mal de péripéties et sa présence, primordiale à certains moment de son histoire, rassurante pour qui quémandait son aide et son appui.

Ce n'est qu'après la chute de Morgoth, le noir ennemi, qu'il fonda les Havres Gris, en l'an Un du Second Âge, au Lindon, près du Golfe de la Lune. Il fut invité par Eönwë à rejoindre Aman, les Terres Sacrées, mais il refusa cette offre préférant rester sur ses terres.

Dans le plus grand secret, on lui confia, vers Mille Sept Cent du Second Âge, Narya, l'anneau de Feu, l'un des Trois Anneaux des elfes.

Si le Seigneur Elrond avait fait appel à lui, ce n'était pas par hasard. Bien décidé à lui confier les tourments qui l'agitaient concernant les maux dont souffraient Olana, il avait persuadé Mithrandir de le faire parvenir jusqu'à ses propres terres afin qu'il puisse juger par lui-même de l'état de cette humaine qui le préoccupait fortement.

Le fait de posséder Narya, lui conférait un pouvoir bien particulier. De par sa couleur, la pierre dont il était orné était un rubis. Son principal pouvoir consistait à enflammer les cœurs et offrir le courage nécessaire afin de combattre le Mal.

Pour le Seigneur Elrond et les deux istari, Cirdan et son anneau Narya, viendrait sûrement à bout de cet étrange maléfice.

Jack et Gandalf, chevauchait depuis plusieurs heures à présent lorsqu'ils approchèrent enfin du bois d'Eryn Vorn. Sous ses frondaisons, attendait patiemment le vieil elfe.

Son cheval à ses côtés, il les aperçut de loin et fit un signe à Mithrandir.

D'une haute stature et possédant une longue barbe blanche, ses yeux pétillants de malice, brillèrent d'une réelle joie à la vue de son vieil ami :

Cirdan _: Mae govanen mellon nin !_ (Heureuse rencontre mon ami).

Gandalf : _Hantalë mellon non ! Mae govanen !_ (Merci mon ami. Heureuse rencontre).

Cirdan : _Laïta lye_. (Soyez béni).

Gandalf s'inclina respectueusement :

Gandalf : Je vous présente Jack, il est…

Cirdan : Je sais qui il est mon ami. Bonjour étranger. Le peu que j'ai appris du Seigneur Elrond vous concernant, me fais penser que vous êtes un homme d'honneur et de fierté. Votre présence en ces lieux en un tel moment en est la preuve évidente.

Troublé, le mercenaire resta un instant interdit avant d'avancer sa main dans le but de serrer la sienne. L'elfe observa quelques secondes cet appendice tendu vers lui puis plongea ses yeux bleus outremer dans ceux surpris de l'homme lui faisant face. Jack ses secoua, puis expliqua :

Jack : C'est la façon de dire bonjour par chez moi. On se serra la po...main quoi !

Amusé, l'elfe considéra, cette main comme un signe évident de respect et d'attention à son égard, aussi s'empara-t-il de ses doigts en les serrant fortement. Un peu trop sans doute, au goût du soldat :

Jack : Vous avez une sacrée poigne, pour votre…âge !

Un sourire empreint de sagesse teinté d'un soupçon d'amusement éclaira ses traits burinés par le temps et les éléments :

Cirdan : La vôtre n'est pas en reste non plus…Jack !

Immédiatement, un courant de sympathie, s'insinua entre ces deux personnes, au point que le magicien en éprouva presque de la jalousie. Malgré sa rudesse, il commençait à apprécier cet étrange humain ayant la faculté de le faire sourire quelquefois.

Gandalf : Avez-vous fini Jack ? Nous pourrions peut-être nous mettre en route afin d'arriver avant la nuit à Fontcombe ?

Jack : Mais, je vous suis, ô magicien !

Cirdan adressa un clin d'œil à Gandalf en souriant. Il avait saisit l'étrange lien unissant ces deux êtres et il se prit à penser qu'ils finiraient sans doute par s'apprécier véritablement un jour.

Sans plus attendre, ils se mirent en route et prirent la direction d'Imladris.

La vallée d'Imladris s'embrasait dans les dernières lueurs du soleil. Olana n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Son pansement défait, Elrond ne put rien faire d'autres que baigner ses yeux d'une solution apaisante, ses paupières restant désespérément closes. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle était plongée dans ce vilain sommeil.

L'ellon soupira une fois de plus. La venue de Cirdan aiderait certainement Elrond à comprendre et espérer la sortir de cet état.

Dehors, ses amis attendaient des nouvelles rassurantes, mais force était de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Chacun veillait à son tour à rester près de sa chambre même si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait y entrer au grand désespoir d'Aliénor véritablement inquiète.

Bien qu'endormis, la jeune femme avait commencé à montrer les signes d'une agitation inquiétante. Il préférait tout bonnement écarter tout danger potentiel concernant le reste de ses amis.

Ces derniers, le vivaient très mal :

Aliénor : J'en ai assez d'attendre derrière cette porte d'hypothétiques bonnes nouvelles qui n'arrivent pas !

Orlyänne : Et si nous contournions leurs interdits ?

Zorgûnn : S'ils nous ont apposé des vetos, c'est qu'ils ont leurs raisons.

Orlyänne : Des quoi ?

Aliénor : Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame derrière cette porte, mais cette attente me rend folle...

Leur attention fut attirée par le bruit d'une cavalcade qui s'approchait rapidement. Orlyänne se rendit aux abords de l'entrée du domaine et apperçut Jack, Gandalf et un vieil elfe portant une incroyable barbe blanche.

Immédiatement, elle se posta devant les arrivants, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Gandalf releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. _Encore elle,_ pensa t-il ! _Elle, et cette rangée de dents blanches !_

Cirdan, répondit avec douceur et bonté à ce magnifique témoignage de sympathie, ce à quoi, l'elfine, surprise, ne s'attendait pas. Elle s'avança vers eux :

Jack : Voici Orlyänne, elfine de feu, vivant près des forges de Dankörr, mon amie !

Son salut spartiate fit ouvrir de grands yeux au vieux Cirdan :

Orlyänne : Je ne crains personne, et tous me craignent. C'est ainsi que les choses se passent !

Un rire franc s'échappa de la gorge de Jack :

Jack : Pas la peine de faire ton numéro ma belette !

Cirdan : Laissez donc Jack. Si la détermination de cette elleth à me démontrer son honneur et sa fierté, la taraude à ce point c'est qu'il lui est indispensable de l'affirmer, ce qui est tout à mon admiration.

A ces mots, le sourire d'Orlyänne atteint des proportions non feintes. Elle n'oublia pas de couler un regard en biais en direction de l'istari qui fulminait. Cette elfine, l'indisposait au plus haut point. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Cirdan s'inclina légèrement et se dirigea, accompagné par Gandalf, vers la chambre d'Olana. Jack fut d'emblée aux prises de la curiosité d'Orlyänne :

Orlyänne : Qui est-ce ?

Jack : Un vieux, sympa et plutôt cool ! Je pense qu'il sera d'un grand secours pour Olana.

Orlyänne : Puisse-tu avoir raison mon ami.

Jack : Comment va-t-elle ?

Orlyänne : Pas bien. On nous a interdit d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle commencerait à s'agiter, si j'ai bien compris.

Jack : Merde ! Ca sent pas bon tout ça.

Orlyänne : Comme tu dis Jack, ça _bürrle _! (Ca pue, dans la langue natale d'Orlyänne).

Gabriel aimait profiter de la dernière lumière du jour pour reposer son esprit et chanter quelques psaumes en hommage à sa Foi. De toute évidence, l'arrivée dans ce monde avait considérablement chamboulé ses habitudes.

Coutumier des voyages là où de périlleuses missions l'attendaient, il était un habitué des événements d'importances, et nombres d'humains, comme de ses semblables, louaient ses exploits. Ceci dit, il avait été envoyé sur ces terres, à la place de Saint Michel, bien plus aguerri à la lutte contre les démons, grâce à sa force de persuasion et le don naturel qu'il possédait pour dissimuler des faits d'importance ou même de profiter d'une situation pour régler une affaire que l'on pensait insoluble.

Il se jouait parfaitement des éloges, comme des mécontentements des Hauts Cieux. Seul lui importait la grâce de donner entière satisfaction à Son Seigneur. Prenant des chemins de traverse, il n'hésitait pas à franchir parfois quelques interdits, dans le seul but de contraindre l'ennemi à ployer sous sa détermination.

Il était tout à fait hors de question que l'on eut l'impudence de ne pas faire appel à lui. Cela l'aurait fortement contrarié, malgré l'amitié indéfectible que lui vouait Saint-Michel.

A charge de revanche, lui avait-il avoué, je me chargerais d'une de tes prochaines missions.

Gabriel lui en fut reconnaissant et se proposa même, si le besoin s'en ferait sentir, de faire appel à son aide si précieuse.

En attendant, l'archange se posait pas mal de questions sur l'étrange tournure que venait de prendre les événements de ces derniers jours. La fusion des âmes ? Il savait qu'elle devrait avoir lieu.

Ce fut la première chose qu'il loua au nom du Très Haut comme le plus beau présent qui fut offert à sa jeune protégée.

Ce qui s'ensuivit, par contre, lui plaisait moins.

La fuite de la jeune femme avec le magicien et deux de ses ouailles, ne lui disait rien de bon. Le sang, était symbolique et elle devait en passer par là pour expier sa vie passée par le biais de ses menstruations. Mais, qu'elle soit privée de sa vue et que ses yeux ne saignent avec autant de virulence semblait singulière.

Le savoir avait été porté à sa connaissance si brutalement…

Ses profondes réflexions, l'accaparèrent tant et si bien, qu'il se rendit compte de son retard. Il était attendu par Edarion. Le vieil homme, toujours en compagnie de l'Ent Fimbron, l'attendait avec impatience. Assis au pied de l'arbre, il chantonnait un air ancien. Cela ressemblait à…une comptine. Les premières branches basses de l'arbre se secouaient faisant trembler les myriades de petites feuilles vertes qui les agrémentaient.

Les dernières lueurs du jour, offrait une magnifique palette de couleurs dans les cieux alors que les oiseaux s'étaient tus à l'annonce de la nuit approchant. A présent seul la voix d'Edarion et le chuintement de l'Ent s'élevait dans la chaude brise du soir.

Lui aussi s'était laissé distraire par Fimbrom. Elève attentif, il venait d'apprendre cette chanson de lui, et la répétait inlassablement tant sa musicalité l'enchantait. Il finit par réussir l'exploit de…l'endormir !

Réprimant un envie de rire, il s'adossa contre son tronc et attendit patiemment la venue de l'archange. Toujours silencieux, les pas de Gabriel effleuraient à peine la terre qui les portait, aussi surprit-il le vieil homme qui venait de baisser les paupières :

Gabriel : Belle soirée pour laisser son âme voguer au gré d'une douce brise.

Edarion sursauta :

Edarion : Gabriel ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Je suis tellement sur mes gardes ces derniers temps…

Gabriel : Et c'est une excellente chose mon ami.

Edarion : Quelle nouvelle avez-vous de notre petite protégée ?

Gabriel : Elle a enfin eu accès à leur connaissance.

Edarion : Oh ! Cela a dû être une épreuve pénible.

Gabriel : J'ai ressenti alors un tel amour les unissant…mais cela ne s'est pas fait sans conséquence.

Edarion : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Gabriel : Ces visions l'ont rendu aveugle.

Edarion : Comment ?

Gabriel : J'ose espérer, que cela n'est que temporaire. Ceci dit, ils sont partis voici deux jours pour Imladris et je sens que ma présence sera bientôt requise par le roi lui-même.

Edarion : Pour quelles raisons ?

Gabriel : Je ne puis vous le révéler mon ami. Nous devons nous montrer prudents. L'ennemi est retord en ce monde. Nous ne pouvons mettre nos œufs dans le même panier !

Edarion : Je n'aurais jamais cru vous entendre un jour utiliser des métaphores ! Gabriel, vous me surprenez de jour en jour !

L'archange haussa un sourcil, comme il avait si bien appris à le faire et dont il ne se lassait pas :

Gabriel : Hum, j'aime à le penser et surprendre, je l'avoue, mea culpa, me procure une satisfaction toute nouvelle.

Edarion : Dois-je rester en Lothlorien ?

Gabriel : Oui. Gardez un œil sur notre ennemi. Avertissez-moi dès qu'il reviendra.

Edarion : Comment savez-vous qu'il est partit et comment vous préviendrais-je ?

Gabriel : Edarion, mettriez-vous mes compétences en doute ? Tous les mouvements de mon ennemi sont portés à ma connaissance. Quant à savoir comment me faire parvenir des nouvelles…ils m'ont octroyé un bien curieux messager. Un corbeau. Du nom de Roäc !

Edarion : Comment me trouvera-t-il ?

Gabriel : Il saura, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Restez prudent mon ami.

Edarion : Je le serais. Ah, au fait, je vous présente Fimbron.

Gabriel examina l'arbre que lui désignait Edarion :

Gabriel : Hum, ce n'est qu'un végétal.

Edarion : Oui, bon, là il s'est endormi, mais je peux le réveiller…

Il se mit à tapoter l'écorce du méllorne. Rien. Il frappa un peu plus fort…toujours rien. Ce qu'avait omettre de lui signaler Fimbron, c'était que le sommeil des Ents était très profond. Seul les sons d'un timbre constant aigu, les sortaient de leurs transes, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était loin de posséder une telle tessiture* !

Chagriné de n'avoir pu éveiller son nouvel ami, il regarda Gabriel s'éloigner.

Cirdan suivait le Seigneur Elrond avec dans son sillage, Mithrandir. En apercevant les personnes venant de pénétrer dans la chambre, Lindir se leva de son siège et s'inclina respectueusement.

_Lindir : Heureuse rencontre Seigneur Cirdan. Il n'est de plus respectueux hommage que celui dont je vous fais grâce._

_Cirdan : Ce qui est tout à votre honneur Lindir, fidèle entre tous. Voici donc cette personne dont l'on m'a tant vanté la beauté._

_Lindir : Oui Mon Seigneur. Son sommeil était serein jusqu'à ces dernières minutes. Lorsque la porte s'est entrouverte, elle venait de murmurer quelque chose dont je n'ai pas compris le sens._

_Mithrandir : Où est Radagast ?_

_Lindir : Il est repartit dès votre départ pour Eryn Vorn. Il souhaitait se rendre auprès de Sa Majesté Thranduil._

_Mithrandir : Qu'est-il allé faire encore ?_

_Lindir : Apporter un peu de réconfort au roi d'après ses propres dires_

_Mithrandir : Trop sentimental ! Je l'ai toujours pensé !_

_Cirdan : On ne saurait le refaire mon ami…_

_Mithrandir : On ne saurait en effet…_

Cirdan s'approcha de ce corps frêle dont la pâleur suspecte s'accordait à la blancheur des draps sur lesquels elle reposait. Sa main se posa sur celle de la jeune femme. Sa température semblait anormalement chaude.

Elle commença à s'agiter. Sa respiration devint saccadée, son souffle irrégulier. Quelque chose la perturbait s'était évident. Comme si un combat intérieur la torturait.

Leur attention fut détournée quelques secondes par l'apparition de Roäc. Ses ailes faillirent s'accrocher aux voilages et son atterrissage fut périlleux. Il réussit cependant à se poser in extremis sur la table de chevet tout près du visage d'Olana. Lissant son plumage désordonné par une arrivée aussi dantesque, il pencha sa tête sur le côté en l'observant :

_Roäc : L'état de cette noble Dame ne s'est pas amélioré on dirait._

_Cirdan : Non hélas. Roäc, c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer un vieil ami !_

_Roäc : Le plaisir est partagé Cirdan. Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour cette Dame dont la beauté enchante ces terres ?_

Cirdan sourit :

_Cirdan : Je remarque que son charme ne laisse aucun être vivant indifférent, dusse-t-il être un oiseau._

La tête du volatile bougea lentement de droite à gauche, signe évident de sa peine.

Avec précaution, le vieil elfe s'approcha de son visage guettant la moindre parole pouvant s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Soudain, brusquement, son corps s'arc-bouta, ce qui fit reculer précipitamment tout le monde. En proie à la panique, ses mains battaient l'espace devant elle et elles touchèrent les plumes du corbeau. Des paroles suppliantes blessèrent les oreilles elfiques. Elle haletait, mêlant douleur et larmes à ces mots :

Olana : Roäc…dites à sa majesté…que…je l'aime, je l'aime tant...je pourrais en mourir. Je vous en…prie dites-lui…Je l'aime….NON ! Ne me faites pas de mal…nooonnn…

Puis elle tomba, à nouveau dans un état de catalepsie*.

Immobile, figée, sa respiration redevint calme et apaisée.

Ebouriffé par Olana, Roäc croassa sous l'effet du choc. Le volatile s'était pris d'affection pour cette jeune humaine si démunie dans cette épreuve :

Roäc : Je m'envole sur le champ ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'un tel message ne sera point porter à qui de droit avant que les étoiles ne pâlissent. Votre roi accueillera ces mots en son cœur Gente Dame, je vous en fais la promesse.

Sans attendre le moindre avis sur la question, le corbeau s'élança à travers la pièce avant de frôler la chevelure de Mithrandir qui baissa la tête, pour se protéger.

Il fallut beaucoup d'abnégation au corbeau pour braver sa fatigue. Cette belle Dame l'avait touché au point qu'il se sentit pratiquement investit d'une mission divine.

Se guidant avec les étoiles, se laissant porter par le vent du nord, il réussit à parcourir la distance sans trop souffrir des crampes qui commençaient à l'incommoder.

Il faisait totalement nuit lorsqu'enfin, il se posa sur le sol près de la tente royale.

Sautillant maladroitement, il se glissa sous le rideau. Personne.

N'y tenant plus, il se laissa choir sur l'oreiller du roi pour l'attendre et s'endormit malgré lui.

Thranduil revenait d'un pas rapide de chez ses hôtes. Dame Galadriel insistait toujours de façon curieuse pour rencontrer Olana. Il avait dû inventer un prétexte quelconque de fatigue pour gagner du temps.

Nessaldä, ravie, en avait profité pour se placer à ses côtés lors du repas avec les différents souverains des royaumes alentours. Sachant Olana congédiée, elle comprenait le désir du roi de ne point mettre la Dame de la Lorien au courant de ses affaires personnelles.

Lui, enrageait, mais devait ronger son frein sans éveiller les moindres soupçons, alors que son esprit était ailleurs.

Enfin soulagé de retrouver sa solitude, il rentra au campement.

Abîmé dans de biens sombres pensées, il se servit un verre de vin et l'avala d'un trait, avant de s'assoir afin d'écrire quelques missives. Le royaume de Mirkwood avait besoin de directives et se soustraire à son devoir n'était pas dans ses prérogatives. A l'extérieur, un messager, prêt à s'élancer sur sa monture, attendait les précieux parchemins.

Au dehors, le traîneau de Radagast le brun venait de stopper brutalement. L'istari, au même titre que Gandalf, s'occupait peu des affaires des hommes et des elfes. Sa préférence allait au règne végétal et animal. Très savant dans le domaine de la botanique et de la médecine, il se montrait d'une patience exemplaire pour venir en aide à ses amis, mais ce soir-là, son instinct le guidait vers cet ellon dont il devinait les tourments, c'est pourquoi il avait fait route vers lui, désireux de lui offrir aide et réconfort.

Les animaux de la forêt, l'avaient alerté :

Radagast le brun : Votre majesté ! Je me trouvais dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, lorsque mes pensées se sont dirigées vers vous. Dame Olana a sombré dans un puissant sommeil. Mithrandir et Jack, charmant jeune homme d'ailleurs, sont partit à la rencontre du Seigneur Cirdan, sans doute offrira-t-il aide et réconfort à cette noble Dame.

Thranduil : Un puissant sommeil dîtes-vous ?

Radagast : Hélas, je n'en sais pas plus. Ma médecine est limitée, et ne s'adresse aucunement aux humains. En chemin, mes amis m'ont confiés leurs craintes.

Thranduil : Que se passe-t-il ? Que vous ont-ils confié ?

Radagast : Ils ont vu Roäc voler aussi rapidement que s'il eut été poursuivit par un nazgul, ce qui n'est pas courant chez lui.

Thranduil : Pourquoi ?

Radagast : Une telle hâte…sa rapidité légendaire n'est plus à prouver, mais si sa course était à ce point véloce, c'est la cause d'un grand danger ! Ne s'est-il toujours point montré ?

Thranduil : Si, une première fois, et nous lui avons à nouveau confié une mission. Depuis, nous attendons.

Radagast : Sont-ce là des missives d'importance ?

Thranduil : Deux le sont ! L'une pour le Seigneur Elrond, l'autre…

Radagast : Roäc ne saurait tarder. Si vous le souhaitez, je suis tout à fait disposé à porter celle adressée au Seigneur Elrond à l'instant même. Le cheval de votre messager ne saurait rivaliser avec mes ragondins. N'envoyez pas ce jeune ellon vers un danger évident. On cherche Dame Olana. D'après mes amis, des troupes d'orques font route vers Khazad-dùm. M'accorderez-vous votre confiance ?

Le roi Thranduil, de nature méfiante, mais disposé à s'en remettre à cette personne dont il devinait la sagesse et le dévouement, s'approcha du mage :

Thranduil : Nous vous en serions reconnaissants.

Radagast : Je pars sur le champ Majesté.

Thranduil : Votre soutien nous est précieux. Nous saurons nous en souvenir le moment venu.

Radagast : Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de rechercher une gratification Majesté, mais uniquement offrir mon assistance.

Thranduil : C'est tout à votre honneur.

Radagast : Merci Majesté. Je vous laisse….

Il remercia chaleureusement Radagast l'accompagnant au-dehors. Ce dernier fut surpris, il fallait bien l'avouer, par cette démonstration de sympathie peu courante chez ce souverain que l'on disait renfermé et sévère.

Les parchemins concernant le royaume de Mirkwood furent confiés au messager en attente sur son destrier tandis qu'il conservait précieusement celui adressé au Seigneur Elrond entre ses mains, puis il monta sur son traineau et disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Réintégrant l'intérieur de sa tente, le roi s'assit sur un siège. Il se frotta les tempes. La fatigue l'accablait. Malgré cela, ses pensées voguaient vers Olana. Que se passait-il pour elle ? Souffrait-elle toujours ? Pourquoi avait-on fait quérir Cirdan ? Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de grand personnage de se déplacer sans un bon motif.

Tellement de questions sans réponses...soudain, il aperçu, couché sur son lit, l'oiseau plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il le réveilla sur le champ :

Thranduil : Roäc !

Sortis de ses rêves assez brutalement, le petit corbeau se redressa sur ses pattes lissant ses ailes :

Roäc : Veuillez me pardonner Roi Thranduil. La fatigue…

Thranduil : Nous vous avons beaucoup demandé nous en sommes conscient, mais, je viens de recevoir Radagast. Il m'a fait part de l'état de Dame…

Roäc : Majesté, pardonnez la hardiesse avec laquelle je m'exprime devant vous, mais, cette noble Dame est gravement atteinte je le crains. Elle s'est éveillée soudainement et a eu le temps de crier désespérément un message à votre intention.

Thranduil : Quel est-il ?

Roäc : Le voici : « Dites à sa majesté que je l'aime, je l'aime tant que je pourrais en mourir. Je vous en prie, dites lui…je l'aime. » Après cela, elle s'est effondrée à nouveau, inconsciente !

Omettre d'énoncer les derniers mots de ce message était intentionnel de la part de Roäc. S'il les avait prononcés, Sa Majesté aurait été dans tous ses états. Avoir un raisonnement sensé serait alors devenu impossible. Il fallait préserver ce monarque dont l'existence venait un prendre un virage très serré. Une pierre après l'autre et l'édifice résistera au temps qui passe…

Bien souvent, ces paroles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Autrefois, elles l'avaient même sauvé de ses propres erreurs…

Le roi ferma les yeux quelques secondes anéanti.

Il soupira avant de questionner à nouveau le messager ailé :

Roäc : Pensez-vous la rejoindre majesté ? Je ne saurais que trop vous le conseiller. Elle paraissait si mal en point…

Thranduil : Nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser partir loin de nous. La voici notre erreur ! Nous prenons la route immédiatement !

Roäc : Soyez prudent Majesté. Les routes ne sont pas sûres. J'ai aperçu des troupes d'orques se déplaçant dans cette direction. Passez par les Monts Brumeux. La route sera sans doute plus longue mais également plus sûre.

Thranduil : Merci fidèle Roäc.

Roäc : Nous nous retrouverons bientôt Sire.

Le roi se mit à la recherche de son capitaine qu'il trouva rapidement.

Tout fut expliqué en moins de dix minutes, le temps pour Oilïnn, mise dans la confidence du départ du roi, de lui préparer quelques affaires bien chaudes.

Légolas, resté dans le palais des Seigneurs de la Lothlorien serait avertit du départ de son père par l'un de ses lieutenants. Il fallait faire vite, le roi ne supportait plus cette attente. Ce serait aussi la première fois qu'il écarterait son enfant d'une prise de décision. Sa légendaire prudence s'évaporait avec l'urgence des derniers événements. L'heure n'était plus aux interrogations, mais à la prise de décisions !

Luthïen reçut l'ordre de faire chercher l'archange Gabriel. Thranduil sentait la présence de ce guide spirituel indispensable pour son aimée.

Gabriel, fin prêt, attendait. Ces imprévus ne lui plaisaient guère, mais il saurait faire face. Feignant le sommeil, Luthïen le trouva sur son lit tout habillé. Il expliqua le plus simplement du monde, que la fatigue l'avait cueilli avant même de trouver le temps de se changer.

Tous deux se hâtèrent de retrouver le monarque. En sa présence, il dissimula ses craintes. Ne rien montrer de son inquiétude lui semblait primordial. Thranduil vint à sa rencontre en marchant d'un pas rapide. Un pli soucieux barrait son front :

Thranduil : Nous vous mandons à la hâte car nous pensons que Dame Olana est en danger. Votre soutien pourrait lui être d'un grand secours.

Gabriel : Votre majesté à bien fait. Je vous suivrais sans mot dire.

Thranduil : Parfait. Ne gaspillons plus ce temps nous faisant défaut. Nous vous avons préparé du linge chaud, nous allons passer par les montagnes. A cette époque de l'année, la neige est encore absente mais il y fait un froid mordant.

Gabriel : Fort bien. Allons-y.

Thranduil admira la grâce avec laquelle l'archange enfourcha son destrier avant de le suivre avec Luthïen.

Au loin, Chaperon Rose avait suivit son capitaine et trouvait ce petit rassemblement fort suspect. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle les vit s'éloigner au galop qu'elle comprit.

Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, que cachait ce départ ?

Après une brève halte, les trois cavaliers aperçurent au loin les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Thranduil taciturne, ne cessait de penser à Olana. Elle était en danger, Roäc, lui même l'avait encouragé à la rejoindre…

Cela avait été une folie de la laisser partir. De la savoir si vulnérable, si atteinte…Son cœur saignait, tant la douleur le vrillait.

Impatient il reprit la route sous le regard compréhensif de ses deux autres compagnons. Chacun d'eux comprenait sa hâte. Ils ne s'y opposeraient pas.

Bientôt, les sabots frappant le sol fut le seul bruit dont la plaine retentit.

Jusqu'à…

…l'instant où le nouveau serviteur du roi, se posa sur son épaule :

Roäc : Vous devez vous hâter Majesté, des orques sont derrières vous. Commencez l'ascension du col Rubicorne. Je vais vous indiquer un chemin plus sûr. Il est très escarpé, mais au moins, il ne sera pas emprunté par ces créatures.

Thranduil : Merci Roäc. Nous vous suivons.

Sa Majesté Thranduil, atteignit avec ses compagnons le col de Rubicorne. Le froid y était fort intense en effet. Relevant le col de son manteau, rien n'aurait pu le dissuader de faire demi-tour. Ses pensées ne cessaient de voguer vers elle et malgré les conditions dans lesquelles ils voyageaient, le désir de la savoir bientôt entre ses bras accentuait son courage.

Le blizzard soufflait fort et Gabriel compris que la route de la félicité serait pavée de mauvaises surprises. Récitant une prière, la chaleur qui faisait défaut au dehors, se répandit en lui avec toute la plénitude due à sa piété.

Dans de tels moments peut importait le lieu, seul comptait ce que l'âme était en mesure d'offrir à son cœur. Et ce jour-là, elle lui offrit bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait espérer recevoir.

Guidé par le corbeau, chacun des voyageurs descendit de sa monture tenant fermement les rênes dans ses mains. L'étroitesse de cette piste ne permettait pas d'y passer à dos d'animal.

Pour eux commencèrent un périple où le danger d'une chute inopinée guettait chaque centimètre qu'ils parcouraient. Peu importait pour ce roi, bien trop déterminé à rejoindre au plus vite sa bien aimée !

Savoir placer correctement ses pas sur le chemin de sa vie n'était déjà pas chose aisée en tant ordinaire, que dire de leur réussite lorsque l'urgence vous y poussait !

Ils en étaient tous là. Le temps était leur pire ennemi. Plusieurs fois, des pierres roulaient sous leurs pieds modifiant leur équilibre au point de flirter dangereusement avec le danger.

Un vent violent s'était invité sur leur route, entrainant avec eux une horde de nuages gris sombres, lourds de mauvais présages. Luthïen, occupé à calmer son cheval la vit à la dernière minute. Une chauve souris, de belle taille, fondait sur lui en poussant des cris suraigus.

D'un mouvement rapide, il tenta de la chasser, mais son geste effraya sa monture qui hennit en se cabrant. Les autres chevaux sentirent la peur et eux aussi commençaient à piaffer. Leurs naseaux dilatés laissaient passer un souffle tiède, tandis qu'ils serraient leurs mors en secouant leurs crinières.

L'un d'eux refusa de se calmer et sa nervosité occasionna une ruade trop proche du monarque qui fut déséquilibré. Il tomba et glissa près du ravin. Ses doigts cherchèrent un point d'ancrage, mais il ne poussait qu'une mousse rase n'offrant aucunes possibilités de s'y retenir.

Malgré sa détermination à sauver sa vie, il se vit mourir.

Luthïen : Mon Seigneur ! Prenez ma main !

Le fier capitaine plongea à terre tentant de retenir le roi, mais il était trop tard.

Brusquement, Gabriel, poussa le corps du capitaine contre la paroi rocheuse et ce fut sa propre main qui retint le roi. Ses jambes balançaient dans le vide, agitées par les bourrasques de la tempête.

Gabriel, serein, tenait la vie de ce roi entre leurs doigts qu'ils avaient entrelacé. Une onde de chaleur se diffusa instantanément dans son corps, sans que cela ne lui coûte le moindre effort. Dans ses prunelles se dessinait un cercle noir. Fasciné, Thranduil cessa de remuer. Comme engourdis, ses muscles refusèrent de lui répondre et l'archange le tira sur la corniche.

Bien décidé à ne pas s'attarder, chacun se remit tant bien que mal de ce fâcheux épisode avant de reprendre la route. Ils parvinrent enfin à un chemin digne de ce nom et purent continuer leur voyage en toute sécurité.

Le col avait été passé. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, Thranduil adressa un signe de tête à Gabriel où se joignait un profond respect. L'archange fit de même. Et ce fut tout !

Il existait parfois des actes où la moindre parole n'aurait pu y être apposée.

Chacun se comprit, chacun apprécia, et le silence reprit ses droits.

Il faisait bon reprendre des forces dans cette vallée enchanteresse d'Imladris. L'on se sentait en paix, en accord avec une nature luxuriante et encline à vous enrober de ses bienfaits. La seule personne à ne pas pouvoir profiter de ces largesses était Olana. Son état stationnaire les laissait désemparés.

Gandalf et Cirdan se trouvaient à ses côtés et tentaient vainement de comprendre. Leur magie provoquait une réaction chez elle, certes, mais c'était comme si quelque chose en bloquait tous les bienfaits.

Plusieurs incantations étaient prononcées dans l'espoir de vaincre cet étrange sortilège, mais rien n'y faisait. Cela dépassait leurs compétences et pourtant elles étaient fort nombreuses.

Souhaitant offrir à ce corps malmené par leurs diverses tentatives, un repos mérité, les deux ellons sortirent de la chambre laissant Olana sous la surveillance de Lindir :

Gandalf : Je n'y comprends rien mon ami. Pourquoi un tel échec ?

Cirdan : Combattons-nous seulement un ennemi de notre connaissance ?

Gandalf : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Cirdan : Une impression me poursuit depuis un moment Gandalf…se pourrait-il que cette Dame abrite autre chose qu'un mal connu de ce monde ?

Gandalf : Vous prêtez à cette humaine plus de mystères qu'elle n'en mérite mon ami.

Cirdan : Les grands de ce monde savent parfois se servir de petites gens pour mener à bien leur néfaste dessein Gandalf. Ma très longue existence m'en a souvent démontré la véracité.

Un point noir dans les cieux, ne cessait de grandir. Le croassement familier de Roäc les réconforta. Depuis plusieurs jours, le courage et la détermination ne quittait plus ce précieux volatile. Ils s'écartèrent de concert laissant la place à l'oiseau pour se poser sur le sol de marbre ce qui occasionna une formidable glissade :

Cirdan : Faites attention Roäc, votre existence nous est précieuse !

Un sourire réconfortant offrit au messager ailé, une douce récompense pour ses efforts fournis. Le vieil ellon posa un genoux à terre et offrit son poignet à l'oiseau qui s'empressa de s'y poser.

Ses plumes, ébouriffées, ses yeux gonflés par les vents secs et piquants des sommets du col Rubicorne, l'animal semblait exténué.

Roäc : Sa Majesté ! Sa Majesté Thranduil arrive et avec lui une aide providentielle !

Cirdan : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Roäc : Le guide spirituel de cette jolie Dame.

Gandalf : Mon ami, voici une personne qu'il vous plaira de porter à votre connaissance. Allons offrir à Roäc de quoi satisfaire son appétit et un bon coussin où il pourra goûter à un repos bien mérité !

Pour une fois, le petit corbeau ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit un large bec pour démontrer son contentement.

Dans le même temps, c'était un Radagast au comble de l'excitation qui arrivait sur un traîneau tiré par une horde de ragondins complètement déchaînés. Il y avait fort longtemps que leur maître ne les avait entraînés dans pareille aventure…

Alors que chacun se préparait à prendre leur repas du soir, une extrême agitation régna soudain parmi les elfes.

Un événement d'importance était attendu.

Aliénor n'eut pas le temps de se renseigner auprès des deux istari que le son d'une cavalcade se faisait entendre par delà le bruit de la cascade d'eau. Au loin, des cavaliers approchaient à la hâte.

Bientôt le doute ne fut plus permis.

Sa Majesté Thranduil se trouvait sur les terres du Seigneur Elrond.

* Tessiture : La tessiture est l'ensemble continu des notes qui peuvent être émises par une voix de façon homogène : même volume, même qualité de timbre et d'harmoniques, comme il est d'usage de considérer en « chant classique ».

* Catalepsie : Désigne la suspension complète du mouvement volontaire des muscles dans la position où ils se trouvent positionnés. L'attitude qui s'en dégage est celle d'une statue ou d'un mime conservant une position figée en pleine action.


	19. Chapter 19 Les griffes de la nuit

Bonjour ma petite Communauté d'Obsession, ainsi que tous ceux qui me lisent. Nous voici parvenus à un chapitre d'importance !

Un événement capital va se jouer et Gabriel va être mis à l'honneur. Je ne garantis pas à cent pour cent, la véracité des propos elfiques mais j'ai tâché de m'approcher au mieux de ces dialogues très particuliers, tout comme ceux énoncés par les personnages mis à l'honneur dans ce chapitre. Après de nombreuses recherches sur le net, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela soit cohérent et se rapproche de la réalité. Un petit coucou à Fanélia et Méliane, fans des histoires ou les paires d'ailes font de leurs propriétaires des êtres vraiment à part…

A vous tous, merci de me suivre et de me donner l'envie de poursuivre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous à l'espace review.

En ce qui concerne l'accompagnement musical, tout est spécifié dans l'espace review, pour ceux qui souhaitent lire en musique !

A bientôt !

Chapitre 19

Les griffes de la nuit

Sa majesté Thranduil, le regard fier, les cheveux épars sur ses épaules, un manteau bleu nuit retenu par une broche d'argent posait le pied sur le sol d'Imladris.

Tous les elfes présents se raidirent. A lui seul, ce monarque suscitait tant de respect qu'il eut été difficile d'opposer la moindre résistance. Une impression d'autorité émanait de sa personne en tel un rayonnement.

Même Orlyänne en resta bouche bée. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille splendeur.

Quel était donc ce roi que tous craignait ?

Il n'y avait pas un seul ellon qui ne portait le regard au sol, s'abîmant dans une profonde révérence.

Mettant pied à terre, le souverain se dirigea directement vers le Seigneur Elrond.

Trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, l'elleth prit à témoin Aliénor. Surprise d'apercevoir le roi sylvestre, elle tenta de calmer son amie totalement sous l'emprise de cette apparition :

Aliénor : Tiens-t'en éloigné au possible. Lui et Olana sont très proches.

Orlyänne : Proche comment ?

Aliénor : Orlyänne…Ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre voilà tout.

Orlyänne : Des sentiments ? Quelle horreur ! Je déteste ça !

Aliénor : Tu es trop sauvage !

A la vue d'Aliénor, Thranduil s'arrêta un instant, puis se dirigea vers elle :

Thranduil : Gente Dame, nous vous sommes fort reconnaissant de vous être acquittée de votre mission avec autant de courage.

Aliénor : Je n'ai fait que mon devoir et agis avec mon cœur Majesté. Promesse lui a été faite par mes soins de toujours veiller sur elle, et je respecterais cet engagement.

Aliénor s'inclina respectueusement. Son regard fut attiré par Orlyänne. Apparemment, la vue de cette elleth surprenait tout le monde :

Aliénor : Voici mon amie Orlyänne. C'est un être d'un autre monde une elfine vulcanienne.

Elrond : Une terrible guerrière si vous voulez mon avis _mellon nin_.

Thranduil : Quels sont les liens vous unissant à elle ?

Orlyänne : C'est mon amie Majesté. Pour elle, c'est à la vie à la mort !

Pour accompagner ces mots, l'elleth se frappa la poitrine. Un salut romain des plus virils. Haussant un sourcil, le roi fut décontenancé par cette elleth à la peau couleur cendre et se promit de l'interroger longuement plus tard.

Les deux amies se retirèrent révérencieusement. Aliénor dû même la tirer par la manche tant la curiosité de l'elleth aurait pu être interprétée comme de l'impolitesse.

Une fois de plus, comme elle seule savait le faire, l'elfine adressa un sourire de circonstance à Gandalf, toujours très occupé à l'observer à la dérobée, du moins le pensait-il. Il faut dire qu'elle n'en finissait plus d'exciter sa curiosité. C'était tout juste s'il ne se sentait pas investit d'une mission quasi divine afin de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette dure à cuire.

Décidément, elle adore sourire se dit-il rétrécissant son regard en flairant un quelconque piège. Ceci dit, il n'y en avait aucun mais cela était devenu un but à poursuivre pour le magicien trop curieux pour laisser ce phénomène sur le bord du chemin.

Jack et Zorgûnn, à l'écart, sermonnait Orlyänne :

Zorgûnn : Je doute qu'un jour quelqu'un parvienne à te dompter femelle ! Tu rendrais fou le premier qui oserait s'y risquer.

Orlyänne : Me dompter ? Moi ? _Shark_ (Merde), je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de tenter !

Jack : 'tain ! T'es sûre que tu les bouffes pas tes amants belette ? Tu serais pas une espèce de mante religieuse ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Orlyänne : Une quoi ? En tous les cas, pour en revenir à notre amie, elle a un goût très sûr concernant son amant !

Aliénor : Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous causer des ennuis avec ta franchise douteuse.

Jack : Brute de décoffrage cette poulette !

L'elleth adressa un sourire de composition à son ami. Elle appréciait toujours les commentaires savoureux de cet homme :

Orlyänne : Un avis doit toujours être énoncé, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Aliénor : En général cela est vrai, mais dans ton cas, je crains toujours la méprise, voire la…

Jack : La connerie ma belle. Et t'es douée pour ça !

Le sourire d'Orlyänne s'élargit de plus belle :

Orlyänne : Joli compliment mon ami Jack ! J'adore être le grain de sable dans le rouage.

Aliénor : Je dirais plutôt un rocher obstruant un chemin !

Orlyänne : Hum, cela ma va aussi.

Aliénor se détourna d'Orlyänne, en levant les yeux aux cieux. Toute occupée à se servir une coupe de vin, elle ne fit plus attention au reste des cavaliers descendant de leurs montures, ni l'elfine de feu qui la suivi trop heureuse de boire ce nectar goûteux dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savourer le bouquet.

Dissimulé par les elfes venus accueillir le souverain de Mirkwood, elle ne vit pas Gabriel, l'archange tant redouté dans le monde de Jack et d'Aliénor, tentant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure sévèrement malmenée.

Cela lui prit bien quelques minutes. Ennuyé de ne pouvoir se montrer sous son meilleur jour, l'être de lumière pestait contre les éléments de la nature ayant l'impudence de se jouer de lui.

Après quelques efforts ayant apporté un semblant de résultat acceptable, l'archange se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Son port de tête fier et sa carrure impressionnèrent l'assemblée.

Chacun admirait cet être inspirant crainte et respect.

Son aura bienveillante, l'enveloppait tel un halo. Beaucoup s'inclinèrent d'emblée sans se poser la moindre question. L'autorité dans son maintien, parlait pour lui.

Gracieusement, il répondit à cette déférence d'un signe de tête. Il fallait que son règne arrive et l'heure était venue.

Son pouvoir allait être démontré dans peu de temps…

Une grande ferveur allait naître de sa dévotion.

S'imprégnant de l'Amour divin, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, bénissant, en son for intérieur, ces êtres présent autour de lui pour des siècles et des siècles leur immortalité leur conférant ce privilège.

Ainsi commença son cheminement pour lutter contre le Mal.

Rien de tout cela n'atteignait Thranduil, trop accaparé par ses pensées, se pressant vers son ami, le Seigneur Elrond, à grandes enjambées :

Elrond : _Mae govannen mellon nin._

Thranduil : _Mae govannen mellon nin_. Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

Autoritaire, le roi ne comptait pas perdre une seule seconde. Conscient de son impolitesse, il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son ami :

Elrond : Ne vous inquiétez pas Thranduil, elle se repose. Suivez-moi.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Olana, il prit la décision d'émettre son avis sur ce délicat problème :

Elrond : Mon ami, Dame Olana n'a malheureusement pas repris conscience depuis son arrivée. J'ai tout tenté sans le moindre succès. Nous avons évoqué plusieurs possibilités avec Mithrandir et Radagast, mais nous nous sentons impuissants. Nous pouvons néanmoins mettre des mots sur cet étrange phénomène. Il semblerait que cette personne soit sous l'emprise des forces du Nécromancien. Malgré toutes nos tentatives pour extraire ce Mal tapis en elle, je suis au regret de vous annoncer notre échec. Nos soins n'ont pu venir à bout de cette malice. L'intervention même de Cirdan n'a pu changer cela.

Thranduil : Cirdan est ici ?

Elrond : J'ai souhaité m'éclairer de ses lumières.

Thranduil : Qu'en a-t-il été ?

Elrond : Son interprétation a nourrie quelques espoirs dont il lui plairait d'en discuter avec vous.

Thranduil : Ce sera chose faite dès l'instant où nous nous verrons.

Elrond nota la ferveur avec laquelle son ami s'adressait à lui.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu ainsi…

Parvenu devant la chambre de la jeune femme, tous les sens du roi s'aiguisèrent. A travers la paroi de la porte, il la sentait. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans son propre cœur occasionnant une souffrance soudaine. La peur en rythmait la cadence.

Sa respiration s'accéléra…

Cirdan, légèrement à l'écart des personnes, avait souhaité lui-même ce retrait volontaire. Il lui fallait vérifier un fait et il n'allait pas être déçu.

La fièvre dans le regard, l'empressement dans ses gestes et dans sa voix…tout concordait.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressentit pareil amour sur cette terre.

Sa longévité avait aiguisé ses sens et la perception de son ressenti ne l'y trompait pas. Un Amour puissant unissait ces deux êtres. Pour avoir admiré celui de Beren et Lùthien, il comprenait.

Tout lui revint en mémoire…

Lùthien, fille ru roi Sindar Thingol et de Melian la Maia née pendant les âges des étoiles….

Beren, héros mortel des edain, tombé sous le charme de la plus belle jeune fille jamais née, toutes races confondues, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Olana et encore portait-elle un bandeau dissimulant son regard émeraude !

Ces deux amoureux, liés par une passion hors norme avaient vaincu la malice de Morgoth en récupérant, sur sa couronne de fer, le silmaril qu'ils avaient pour mission de ramener au roi Thingol.

C'était la condition émise par le monarque pour leur permettre de se marier.

Quelle serait celle proposée à ce nouveau couple ? Il devait en exister une, forcément. Pourquoi sinon, les Valar leur auraient-ils offert l'incroyable cadeau de la « Fusion des âmes » ?

Plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait !

De toute évidence, il fallait être dans l'acceptation et le don de soi…ce qu'IL était à n'en point douter.

Dès lors, il sortit de son silence et s'offrit à la vue du Monarque.

Thranduil se dirigea vers lui. Quand il fut tout près, il s'inclina offrant au vieil elfe un hommage respectueux. Cirdan prit sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre, la tapota légèrement. Rempli d'espoir, il tenait, plus que tout, à lui faire comprendre combien il répondrait présent dès que le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Ce geste d'affection eut le mérite d'apaiser quelques temps l'inquiétude du roi :

Cirdan : Heureuse rencontre Roi Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, grand monarque de par ce monde. Je vous ai connu dès votre plus jeune âge alors que vos rêves de grandeur agitaient le petit ellon indiscipliné que vous étiez alors.

Les quelques rides légères sillonnant ce visage lumineux s'effacèrent au souvenir de ces moments de joies. Thranduil posa sa seconde main sur celle de l'ellon enserrant la sienne…

Un respect mutuel enveloppa les deux elfes alors que leurs pensées s'égaraient dans un lointain passé :

Thranduil : Votre présence est un réconfort _mellon nin._ (Mon ami).

Cirdan : Thranduil, il n'est pas dans mes intentions de m'immiscer dans vos pensées intimes, mais une réponse à une interrogation me permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

Baissant le ton de la voix, le sage ellon posa la question le taraudant depuis qu'il avait aperçu Olana plongée dans son sommeil. Il conserva ses mains parcheminées fermement positionnées sur celles du souverain :

Cirdan : Longtemps, beaucoup vous ont imaginé dans la peine et le chagrin à la perte de votre épouse Neryëlle…et longtemps je n'y ai vu qu'un signe du destin. J'ai assisté à votre union Thranduil, la venue au monde de Légolas fut une bénédiction des Valar, pourtant…il existait nombreux signes qui ne m'ont jamais induit en erreur. Vos choix ont été les vôtres Majesté. Décidés en votre âme et conscience ils ont façonné votre chemin de vie. Cependant…

Parlez-moi _mellon nin_, il est temps…

Las, le roi livra ses pensées les plus secrètes. Les yeux mi-clos, secouant de temps à autre la tête en accord avec ce qui lui était confié, Cirdan, sage parmi les sages, une fois la confession achevée, offrit au monarque l'assurance de son silence et de son soutien :

Cirdan : Je vous ai entendu Grand roi Thranduil.

Thranduil : Entendre et comprendre sont deux choses bien distinctes.

Cirdan : La compréhension vient au sage _mellon nin_, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il m'aura été permis d'accumuler en ce monde. Au nom de l'amitié m'ayant uni à votre père, je serais à vos côtés. Il va découler de cette fusion des âmes bien des tourments en êtes-vous conscient ?

Thranduil : J'ai déjà fait mes choix !

Cirdan : J'en prends pleinement la mesure. Soit. Venez à présent. Laissons à cet être de lumière faire acte de son savoir. Je ressens une grande plénitude en sa présence.

Thranduil : Il s'agit de son guide spirituel. Une personne de son Monde. L'espoir de lui apporter un réel soulagement est bien vivace. Tout ce qui peut être entrepris pour la sauver doit être fait.

Cirdan : Et il le sera !

Thranduil sentit un poids énorme alléger ses épaules. Avec ces quatre mots, ce sage parmi les sages lui apportait un soutien indéfectible, c'était un fait. Opérant un demi-tour au cours duquel il retrouva son maintien royal, Thranduil s'avança vers Gabriel :

Thranduil : Nous sommes prêts.

L'archange éleva sa main longue et fine devant son auditoire. Sa voix baissa d'une octave. Il prit le temps de la mise en garde. Ce à quoi ils allaient assister ne serait pas un acte commun :

Gabriel : Derrière cette porte souffre un être dont j'ai la garde depuis sa naissance. Par bien des façons cette enfant m'est chère. Bien qu'ayant atteint l'âge de raison elle reste l'enfant de notre Très Haut. Aimée et protégez par mes soins, il est, par conséquent, de mon devoir de porter secours à cette âme dont les plus vilains tourments l'assaillent. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rester en retrait. Accorder un peu de votre confiance à votre serviteur ici présent. Moi qui, de par mon intercession, aspirerai le venin coulant dans ses veines. De par la grâce qui m'a été accordé pour les siècles passés et à venir.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne trouva à redire. Chacun prit la parole de l'archange comme un gage de connaissance et de piété.

Gabriel : Entrons !

Un elfe gardait l'entrée de la chambre. Devant l'apparition royale, il s'inclina respectueusement. Tous entrèrent.

La pièce baignait dans une douce pénombre. Les voilages des fenêtres se soulevaient au rythme de la brise venue les caresser. Sur un lit tendu de draps blancs, reposait Olana, si pâle, si frêle…

Emporté par son élan, le roi s'approcha de ce corps plongé dans un sommeil maléfique.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage de cette humaine pour qui il bravait toute les convenances et tous les interdits. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme caressant ses phalanges en un mouvement très doux. Ses mots, tel un murmure se firent discrets. Cependant, ils firent leurs chemins avec une telle détermination qu'ils atteignirent la jeune femme …là où elle se trouvait

Thranduil : Je suis là mon ange. Vous ne craignez plus rien. Nous vous sauverons de ces démons. Je vous aime mon ange. J'ai besoin de vous.

Avec des gestes lents, il caressa son visage avant d'être rejoint par Gabriel. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il avait tant à lui dire, il avait tant à l'aimer. Il fallait qu'elle lui revienne :

Gabriel : N'en faites pas plus. Le contact doit cesser. Ce serait une invitation. Cela ne peut être permis. Veuillez vous tenir à distance à présent je vous prie Majesté.

D'un signe de tête, le roi obéit à l'injonction de l'archange.

Gabriel avait pris le temps de se changer et de brosser sa magnifique chevelure scindée en deux parties bien égales. C'était primordial pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En cet instant, il n'avait jamais été plus imposant.

Il rayonnait.

A présent ce n'était plus un roi tourmenté qu'il avait devant lui, mais un ellon et cela faisait toute la différence.

Ayant repris contenance, Thranduil s'adressa enfin à lui :

Thranduil : Nous pensons le plus grand bien de votre personne Archange Gabriel. Le temps nous a manqué pour prendre connaissance des pouvoirs qui sont vôtres et nous en sommes chagrinés, cependant notre confiance vous est acquise.

Gabriel : Votre sentiment m'honore Majesté.

Thranduil : Qu'une si grande imprégnation de bonté et de compréhension puisse habiter votre esprit nous comble et nous pousse à penser que votre aide sera bénéfique. Notre Dame nous a expliqué les tâches et fonctions étant les vôtres faisant de votre vie un exemple pour nous.

La prononciation du mot Notre ne laissa personne indifférent, jusqu'à Radagast pourtant peu habitué à de telles manifestations d'amour. Le Seigneur Elrond lança un regard en direction de Mithrandir qui, s'attendant à cette réaction, hochait déjà la tête dans un signe affirmatif dénotant par là même l'évidence venant d'être confirmée sous leurs yeux :

Gabriel : J'ai, il est vrai l'infini honneur de servir le Très Haut notre puissance éternelle dans notre Monde et le glorifier par ma dévotion et mes actes de foi, tant il est vrai que les soldats de l'ombre sont sans merci pour les âmes en perdition.

Thranduil : La sienne l'est-elle ?

Gabriel : Pour cela, il va me falloir l'examiner.

Thranduil : Qui sont ces soldats de l'ombre ?

Gabriel : Mais…le Diable, « _celui qui s'oppose_ » et ses lieutenants ! Différents noms lui sont octroyés mais un seul Mal le représente. Il n'est de plus rude tâche que celle de démasquer la malice et l'ardeur pouvant dissimuler ses tentatives de corruption. Il me faut l'examiner Sire.

Thranduil : Nous vous en prions.

Avec une grâce et une autorité toute empreinte de majesté, l'Archange se déplaça d'un pas lent vers le lit.

Sa main effleura le front d'Olana. Il baissa les paupières, soupira et se tourna enfin vers son auditoire.

Personne ne bougeait, tous étaient attentifs à l'observer. Thranduil fut le seul à émettre un mouvement :

Thranduil : Alors Archange Gabriel, qu'en est-il ?

Gabriel : Je ne sais si mon aide suffira, mais un combat d'importance m'attend et je me dois de livrer cette bataille avec toute la Foi qui est mienne. Votre monde n'est pas en reste concernant certaines puissances néfastes. Elles sont à l'œuvre dans ce corps innocent je le crains.

Il se tourna vers les magiciens :

Gabriel : Déplaçons le lit je vous prie. Je dois me trouver derrière elle. Ne jamais faire face au Mal est la plus élémentaire des prudences.

Aidé des deux istari, la couche où reposait la jeune femme fut déplacée dans le plus grand silence, tandis qu'un siège fut positionné à la tête du lit.

Ses mains s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de rester en suspens au dessus du visage de la jeune femme dont le sommeil devenait agité. Une voix mélodieuse s'offrit à leur appréciation. C'était un chant unique que l'on n'aurait pu décrire. Teinté de mélancolie, la curieuse résonance emplissait l'air apportant avec elle une sensation de paix.

Seul le fait de la laisser imprégner leurs esprits entrait dans ses prérogatives.

Ce ne fut pas long, mais assez pour avoir provoqué un émoi considérable.

La voix de l'ange venait de pénétrer les cœurs. A cela, personne n'y fut insensible.

S'il eut été possible pour ces êtres d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la Grande Musique de l'_Ainulindalë_ elle aurait été semblable à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de l'archange se tourna vers Mithrandir. Des questions se devaient d'être posées et sur un ton tout aussi sage, il les posa :

Gabriel : Que personne n'intervienne. Ôtez-vous de la lumière. Restez en retrait. Ce sera long, très long. Ayez confiance. Avez-vous apposé vos mains sur son corps ? Lui avez-vous administré un onguent ou fais avaler quelques potions de votre connaissance ? Je dois savoir…

Mithrandir s'approcha de l'archange et se mit à parler d'une façon douce et respectueuse :

Mithrandir : Nous avons bien tenté de lui faire avaler une décoction d'herbes et différents composants, mais nous avons dû nous résoudre à renoncer. Rien ne passait, pas même l'eau…

Gabriel : Il est heureux que tel ait été le cas. Cette jeune femme est au fait de ce que l'on appelle dans mon monde « une possession ». Elle peut-être perçue comme un complot de la part des forces ténébreuses de votre monde, à l'encontre de vos Dieux, par le biais de l'une de ses créatures : l'humain. Penser qu'une femme ait pu être choisie dénote la malice par laquelle ces forces tente d'atteindre l'un de vos plus puissants monarques.

Mithrandir : Cela résulterait-il de la fusion des âmes offertes à ces deux êtres ?

Gabriel : Cela pourrait être le cas, encore qu'il ait fallu que je sois au fait de cet étrange fait divin.

Cirdan : Je vous en relaterai les principes et vous raconterai l'unique exemple dont notre histoire s'enorgueillit par des chants et poèmes d'une inestimable beauté, traversant le temps et les époques.

Gabriel : Soyez loué pour cette aide providentielle. Il me faut connaitre tous les détails.

L'archange prit place sur un siège. Là, il joignit ses deux mains, croisa ses doigts sauf les deux index qu'il réunit, l'un contre l'autre, avant de les placer sous sa lèvre inférieure. Tout en haussant un sourcil, il baissa ses paupières en déclamant un…

Gabriel : Je vous écoute !

…qui ne souffrit d'aucune contestation.

L'ellon, un peu surpris tout de même, s'exécuta et lui raconta dans le détail cet étrange phénomène. Parvenu au passage de la fusion par l'intermédiaire d'un acte amoureux, le sourcil de l'archange s'arqua d'avantage.

Gabriel connaissait parfaitement ce fait par lequel deux âmes s'imprégnaient l'une de l'autre en un caractère divin. Il se devait de feindre la méconnaissance quant le moindre détail lui avait déjà été narré en d'autres lieux par d'autres gens dont il ne pouvait révéler les identités.

C'était là, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait eut la préférence. Saint Michel était complètement dépourvu de ce don pour la feinte malgré ses actes héroïques et sa Foi inébranlable.

L'ON savait, que Lui le pourrait !

Entre les pans de sa chemise de lin blanche, sur son torse glabre, brillait une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle était accrochée un pendentif semblable à une petite amphore miniature. En or, elle emprisonnait la lueur des flammes pour les restituer en de somptueux éclats.

De cette petite fiole, on pouvait apercevoir un liquide ambré.

Marmonnant des prières inintelligibles pour le reste de cette assemblée, il se plaça derrière le lit, versa quelques gouttes d'huile Sainte sur ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il vint enfin s'assoir sur son siège en leva les yeux en direction du roi.

Fasciné, le souverain vit à l'intérieur de ses prunelles claires se dessiner un cercle sombre. Cercle du destin et de la vérité où toute révélation ne souffrirait d'être écartée de la connaissance. Apparu avec une parfaite précision, cet emblématique symbole permit à Gabriel de commencer son exorcisme.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent. Le Mal tapis en elle devrait se confronter à sa détermination de le chasser.

Son auditoire se fit respectueux et fort désireux de connaitre ce pouvoir dont il percevait à présent toute l'étendu de sa puissance.

D'abord silencieux, il déposa sa main droite, longue fine et blanche, sur le front d'Olana couvert de sueur. Baissant les paupières, il commença ses psaumes en silence avant de s'exprimer à voix haute.

Elle s'agita en gémissant. Tout son être semblait en proie à une extrême douleur.

Une voix pure et cristalline, offrit une surprenante sensation de paix alors que le Mal sévissait en cet endroit :

Gabriel : C'est par ma seule volonté que mon esprit se meut. Je m'insinue dans le tien mon enfant, et vois l'étendu de ta perdition. De par mes pouvoirs, loué soit votre bonté, ô puissances de ce monde et d'ailleurs, vous qui allez prendre en charge cette femme qui souffre, autant dans sa chair que dans son âme.

Je laverais mes mains avec les justes et les apposeraient sur cet esprit torturé l'enjoignant d'en sortir.

_Tibi progrediar Olana_ (pour toi j'avancerais Olana), posant le pied sur le sol sacré, tu ressentiras Son Amour, et Ses forces vaincront le Mal tapis en toi.

_Tibi progrediar Olana_, dissipant les ténèbres cachant la malice et la laideur. Qu'il en résulte une si grande horreur…qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de quitter ce corps où il n'a place.

C'est par ma seule volonté que je m'insinue dans ce cœur, le délivrant de la noirceur enserrant l'amour qu'il contenait. Que _celui qui_ _s'oppose_ fuit ma colère car de par la sienne nous nous confronterons jusqu'au firmament de Son désir de vaincre.

_Tibi progrediar Olana_, louons, louons le Très Haut car lui seul purifiera ce que l'Autre à corrompu. Louons les Valar par qui la beauté fut offerte à cette femme autant que son enseignement et par là même la corruption de ce monde-ci.

_Tibi crede et somnia sequere tua_ (crois en toi et suis tes rêves) mon enfant. C'est au fond du cœur qu'est la plaie. Il nous faut la soigner ensemble.

Bats-toi, dresse-toi contre Lui et l'Autre.

_Firma mane quidcumque acciderit_ (reste forte quoi qu'il arrive).

Que les ténèbres s'éloignent de cet esprit tourmenté, que la gloire du Très Haut comme du Très Grand se lève sur sa servante Olana. Que leurs amours l'imprègne, que leurs lumières divines éclaire sa vision et vienne à bout de son choix.

Cessant quelques secondes ses incantations, Gabriel traça le signe de la croix sur le front d'Olana qui réagit en se contorsionnant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap l'agrippant désespérément.

Le roi voulut s'approcher, mais le Seigneur Elrond venait de poser sa main sur son épaule l'enjoignant à ne pas bouger. Gabriel baissa à nouveau ses traits sereins vers le visage de sa protégée et reprit son discours. Tout chez lui reflétait la Foi et la piété. Le visage penché au-dessus de celui de la jeune femme, chaque moitié de sa chevelure s'étalait avec grâce de part et d'autres de l'oreiller. Aussi soyeux que des fils de soies, ils emprisonnaient la lumière des bougies éclairant de façon irréelle ce tableau.

La pénombre accentuait ce sentiment d'oppression. Chacun était en attente d'un heureux dénouement, mais personne n'osait y croire. Serein, les gestes de Gabriel, lents et empreints de solennité, étaient précis :

Gabriel : Tu n'es plus seule mon enfant, je te tiens la main, je te rejoins.

Parle-moi, je te reconnaitrais.

Regarde-moi, je te rassurerais.

Tends la main vers moi je te guiderais.

Entends ma voix, elle est pour toi.

Viens vers la lumière quitte leur emprise.

Leurs discours ne sont que mensonges.

Fuis ces mots dont ils souhaitent t'emplir de leurs fausses saveurs.

Tourne-toi vers la lumière. Viens à moi.

Détourne-toi de leurs malices.

Tourne-toi vers la lumière. Viens à moi.

Souviens-toi de lui.

Il était venu pour toi alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant.

Tourne-toi vers la lumière. Viens à moi.

Je suis à tes côtés. Parle-moi.

Tourne-toi vers la lumière. Viens à moi…

Fortement impressionnés, les deux istari, le Seigneur Elrond, Cirdan, mais surtout Thranduil fixaient l'Archange avec tout le respect dont les elfes étaient capables, ce qui signifiait beaucoup.

Gabriel n'avait jamais été si aussi beau qu'en cet instant précis. Il rayonnait. N'importe quel être aurait été en droit de succomber.

Il se leva de son siège, se massant les tempes :

Thranduil : Est-ce fini ?

Gabriel : Au contraire, cela ne fait que commencer Majesté ! D'autres Maux se sont joint à ceux de ma connaissance. Plus dure sera la lutte. Il me faut repositionner ma Foi et reprendre le combat. Lorsque j'aurais atteint le point de non retour, il vous faudra quitter cette pièce et devenir un monarque de stricte obédience. Face à mon autorité spirituelle, vous n'aurez d'autres choix Majesté, ainsi sera ma volonté. Veuillez considérer ceci comme étant la seule et unique possibilité de sauver l'âme de cette femme Sire. Me contrer serait signer sa perte.

Un tel pouvoir choqua le roi, mais il comprit qu'obéir n'avait jamais été aussi primordial qu'en un tel moment :

Thranduil : Nous vous obéirons en tout point.

Gabriel : Et vous en serez loué.

Il se repositionna à sa place avant de soupirer et reprendre ses prières :

Gabriel : Je suis de retour, et avec moi les ténèbres se dissiperont.

Viens vers moi mon enfant.

Tourne-toi vers la lumière. Viens à moi.

Lâche la main de ceux qui t'appellent à Ses côtés.

Tourne-toi vers la lumière. Viens à moi.

Une longue litanie repris de plus belle.

Le roi ferma les yeux quelques secondes, surpris, émerveillé par cette personne dont les dons indéniables en faisait un être à part. Comment avaient-ils pu passer aux côtés de cet archange sans en percevoir les caractéristiques quasi divines ? Sans doute sa trop grande discrétion, où peut être attendait-il d'intervenir lorsque le moment serait arrivé.

Mithrandir et Radagast encore sous l'emprise de ce personnage, ne cessait de se lancer des regards qui en disaient longs. Ils leurs semblaient comprendre à demi mots ce vers quoi l'archange se battait avec tant de vigueur. Le ton de la voix de Gabriel commença à descendre d'une octave. Les vibrations des mots résonnèrent tels de sévères avertissements.

Gabriel : Détourne ton regard être impie.

Redoute ma colère car de par ma volonté je te vaincrais.

Fuis et emporte avec toi ce mal dont tu ne te repaîtras jamais.

Ton maître te demande esclave.

Fuis et emporte avec toi ta malice.

Ton maître né de sa haine, crie vers toi.

Fuis et emporte avec toi ce désir de m'atteindre, car en vérité je te le dis tu y perdras bien plus que moi.

Ton maître hurle. Vois sa rage s'élever autant que ma piété.

L'intensité était telle, que le Seigneur Elrond en restait pétrifié. Par tous les valar, combattait-il Sauron ? Morgoth ? Quel était ce Mal absolu dont il parlait ?

Rassemblés dans les jardins de Fontcombe, tous les amis d'Olana tournaient en rond, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Jack semblait le plus soucieux. Bien qu'étant parfois rustre, il aimait Olana comme la sœur qu'il avait perdu à l'âge de deux ans d'une pneumonie.

Jamais il ne permettrait qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal. Fortement éprouvée par tant de malheurs, il fallait qu'elle ait terminé avec la terrible sentence qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Aliénor comprenant son trouble vint s'assoir à ses côtés :

Aliénor : Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack. On m'a dit que Gabriel avait accompagné le roi. Je suis certaine qu'il va s'occuper d'elle à la perfection.

Jack : Ca, j'en suis sûr !

Il baissa à nouveau la tête. Aliénor sourit. Comme il pouvait être touchant. Les hommes savaient donc éprouver des craintes…Tout espoir n'était pas mort. Elle lui caressa les cheveux :

Aliénor : Tu es quelqu'un d'impossible à tes heures mon ami, mais tu es le plus fidèle d'entre nous.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que Zorgûnn posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Aliénor savait combien la perte de sa sœur enfant lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle seule le comprenait.

Il lui en avait fallu de la ténacité pour faire avouer à cette montagne de muscles, les tourments qui étaient sien. Ce fut une soirée un peu trop arrosée qui l'y avait aidé. Depuis, tous deux étaient liés par cette confession qui avait rendu Jack bien plus compréhensible pour la guerrière.

Aliénor : Viens, viens mon ami, prenons un verre. Laissons, pour quelques temps, notre peur sur le côté de la route. Soyons toujours unis les uns envers les autres. Tous m'entendez-vous ? Tous…

Aussitôt les mains se joignirent. Avec ferveur, chacun se promis en silence de veiller sur l'autre. Cette amitié indéfectible serait leur unique recours en ce Monde qui n'était pas le leur.

De mémoire d'hommes, jamais pareil serment ne s'était prononcé avec autant de Foi.

Scribe : …..

Arakiell : Tu peux scribe. Tu peux. Sache reconnaître tes priorités.

Scribe : Elles le seront crois-moi.

Arakiell : C'est très bien.

Orlyänne, toujours assise à terre fixait, elle aussi, le couloir où le roi s'était engouffré. Il lui tardait d'avoir des nouvelles. Son sang bouillait. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu empêcher tout çà…

Le dîner dut servit sans qu'aucun des convives d'importance ne se montre.

Quelques chants discrets s'élevaient çà et là. Tous avaient compris l'événement d'importance qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'eux. Point n'était besoin d'être mis dans la confidence pour évaluer le danger qui menaçait cette humaine.

A contre cœur, Aliénor et ses amis durent se résoudre à patienter encore et encore…

La chambre d'Olana, toujours plongée dans la pénombre fut, pour un moment, désertée. Gabriel pria le roi, le Seigneur Elrond et les deux istari de se restaurer avant de revenir s'ils le souhaitaient.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le souverain et Cirdan, refusèrent expressément de s'éloigner d'elle, aussi Gabriel les invitèrent-ils à avaler un peu de nourriture en sa compagnie devant la porte de la chambre avant d'y pénétrer à nouveau :

Thranduil : Pourquoi devons-nous faire cela au dehors ?

Gabriel : Rien ne doit être bu ni avalé à l'intérieur.

Cirdan : Pour quelles raisons ?

Gabriel : Tout ce qui peut être assimilé à l'intérieur peut porter nuisance à celui qui en fera l'absorption, comme à celui qui fera acte de présence. L'élément féminin est particulièrement vulnérable sur ce point Sire.

Le roi haussa un sourcil, ce qui ravit Gabriel, admirant de plus en plus ce tic royal :

Gabriel : C'est un peu gênant de devoir aborder ce sujet en votre présence Sire, mais enfin, par bien des façons, la femme est un merveilleux réceptacle…

Comprenant enfin, le roi esquissa une moue :

Thranduil : Oh, nous voyons tout à fait ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Voici bien une pensée qui ne nous serait pas venue à l'esprit sans votre intervention.

Gabriel : D'où bien des maux qui auraient pu être évités …

Cirdan : Cela a-t-il une relation avec le fait que Dame Olana perdait du sang…

Gabriel : A-t-elle eu ses menstruations peu après la fusion de vos âmes ?

Thranduil : Ceci est considérablement inconvenant, mais oui, Dame Olana en a souffert.

Gabriel : Le sang est particulièrement symbolique Majesté. Les humaines paient ce tribu chaque mois depuis leur début de condition de femme jusqu'à une partie lointaine de leur vie.

Thranduil : Quel tribu ?

Gabriel : C'est une longue histoire Majesté, mais en substance pour avoir souhaité partager la connaissance divine.

Thranduil : N'est-ce pas le savoir offert par les Valar qui en à été l'instigateur ?

Gabriel : C'est fort probable. Toutefois, je ne suis pas dans le secret de vos divinités.

Cirdan : Vous nous semblez pourtant fort aguerrie à contrer le Mal quel qu'il soit surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas de votre autorité.

Gabriel : C'est parce que nos ennemis sont aussi virulents que les vôtres Sire, aussi sommes-nous préparés à ces pratiques perverses dont le but n'a d'égal que la souffrance qu'ils engendrent.

Thranduil : Pourquoi investir un corps aussi innocent ? Dame Olana n'a jamais fait le moindre mal à personne.

Gabriel : Justement Majesté, une porte est le plus souvent ouverte sans méfiance par un être pur, contrairement à quelqu'un dont la malice serait coutumière.

Thranduil : Ses souffrances ont été si nombreuses…

Gabriel : Cette enfant s'en est toujours relevée, je suis avec elle Majesté ne l'oubliez pas !

Thranduil : Et nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants.

Cirdan : Tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé de possession…puis-je me permettre de vous demander quelques éclaircissements ?

Gabriel : C'est un procédé immonde que seul le Mal a su créer. Une immersion à l'intérieur d'une âme par un esprit malin dont le seul but de nuire anime sa volonté. Plusieurs cas existe, cela dépend de la Foi que l'on porte en son cœur, ou son absence, c'est selon. Le premier cas concerne une personne en état de grâce et qui est consentante. Il s'agit alors d'un test de Foi. Olana, n'est pas dans de celle-là. Le second cas peut être mentionné comme une personne non consentante et qui n'est pas en état de grâce. Il est alors question de châtiment d'une puissance divine envers la personne s'étant enracinée dans le péché. De cela, cette enfant en est exemptée cela semble d'une telle évidence…

Thranduil : Est-ce tout ?

Gabriel : Non ! Dans le troisième cas, la personne n'est pas en état de grâce, mais pleinement consentante à la possession. On parle alors de pacte avec des forces obscures. Le lien se noue dans l'acceptation du péché et de la perdition.

Thranduil : Cela ne ressemble pas à cette noble Dame, bien trop pure pour se laisser corrompre ainsi.

Gabriel : Non, bien sûr. Le quatrième et dernier cas, hélas, est celui qui semblerait le plus correspondre à son cas. Une personne en état de grâce, mais non consentante. Le Bien n'y est pour rien. La cause de cette possession serait due à un baptême tronqué ou mal fait.

Thranduil : Baptême ?

Gabriel : Il s'agit d'un sacrement permettant à la Foi d'imprégner le croyant lui offrant une vie éternelle auprès du Très Haut après son trépas, selon les enseignements des rites qui sont nôtres. Généralement, il se pratique lorsque la personne est encore aux premiers âges de sa vie. Un bébé si vous préférez. Ceci dit, Olana n'a pas été véritablement souhaitée lors de sa venue au monde. Ses parents désiraient un garçon…j'imagine que ce passage à dû, comme son enfance, être expédié ou administré à la hâte par une personne non méritante ou sans doute corrompue. Pour plaire à cette famille de riches Seigneurs, beaucoup auraient bien vendu leurs âmes aux puissances ténébreuses de notre monde. Hélas, cette jeune femme en a payé un lourd tribu.

Le souverain baissa les paupières quelques secondes :

Thranduil : Rien ne lui aura été épargné !

Gabriel : Rien, en effet. Sire, puis-je oser une question ?

Thranduil : Faites.

Gabriel : Parler avec mon cœur ? Devant témoin ?

Thranduil : Le Seigneur Cirdan m'a connu alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé dans ses langes !

Cirdan : Et croyez-moi, son père avait déjà le plus grand mal à discipliner son petit _ellon_.

Thranduil : Il ne m'en a jamais tenu rancune.

Cirdan : C'est sans doute, parce qu'il savait quel digne roi deviendrait son enfant !

Ces révélations, amenèrent une bouffée d'air frais dans cette atmosphère alourdie par la crainte :

Gabriel : De tels sentiments ont honoré son âme et persiste encore par delà son absence…

Thranduil : Quelle était la question soumise à mon intention ?

Gabriel : Et bien voilà…Les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour cette Dame seront-ils à jamais indéfectibles ? Pour le salut de son âme, il me faut le savoir. Il est entendu qu'un tel aveu sera à jamais enfoui dans les limbes de l'oubli.

Cirdan : Ma résolution à conserver le silence est un fait acquis Thranduil. Je ne suis pas votre juge, je ne dispose pas d'un tel pouvoir et n'en voudrais pas en supporter le poids.

Convaincu de leurs réelles sincérités, l'ellon, dont une certaine plénitude venait d'envahir son cœur, planta ses prunelles brûlantes dans celles énigmatiques de Gabriel :

Thranduil : Ma vie est liée à la sienne. Si elle meurt, je meurs ... Ma vie lui appartient désormais !

Emporté par un élan de piété, l'Archange baissa les paupières. Il l'avait toujours su. Il s'agissait bien plus que d'amour, c'était devenu à présent la plus belle des Obsessions pour ce monarque.

Olana avait mis à genoux le roi elfe le plus puissant de cette Terre du Milieu. Cirdan soupira. De réelles complications étaient à venir, cependant, il le soutiendrait, même s'il eut une pensée compatissante pour Neryëlle, il ferait acte de foi pour lui :

Gabriel : Cette confession pure et sincère, enchante mon cœur et me porte aussi haut que votre abnégation grand roi de cette Terre. Soyez loué pour cet amour que vous portez en vous. Il vous élèvera et vous montrera le chemin parmi les ténèbres lorsque ma voix ne pourra plus vous guider.

Un peu décontenancé, le roi observait Gabriel qui, emporté par son élan irradiait de beauté. Jamais visage ne lui avait paru aussi pur. Dans son regard se lisait une joie presque enfantine. Cet être aimait sa Dame cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était un sentiment si magnifique…

Touché par la grâce, l'Archange avait laissé, durant quelques secondes, entrevoir les merveilles qu'ils portaient en son cœur et le peu que le roi avait pu apercevoir l'avait laissé sans voix.

Toutefois, il se reprit bien vite, lissant à nouveau sa chevelure reprenant une certaine contenance :

Gabriel : Nous devons reprendre Sire. Le Mal ne se repose jamais.

A l'intérieur, les bougies avaient été remplacées. Il flottait dans l'air une étrange odeur sucrée :

Thranduil : Quelle est cette fragrance Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Le parfum de la tentation Majesté…

Gandalf et Radagast revenaient déjà accompagnés du Seigneur Elrond. Leurs curiosités n'avaient aucune limite. Ils semblaient tous si désireux d'apercevoir le savoir de cet archange…

A nouveau, Gabriel reprit sa position au dessus du lit et recommença ses incantations prenant soin d'enjoindre, à nouveau, le front d'Olana d'huile Sainte. Une étrange atmosphère régnait à présent dans cette pièce. Nul n'aurait su affirmer pourquoi, mais la situation évoluait.

Une extrême agitation venait de s'emparer de la jeune femme. En proie à de terribles tremblements, les lèvres bleuies, sa souffrance était palpable et bien réelle.

Thranduil dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi ressentait sa souffrance. Serrant ses poings, il se contenta de rester en retrait en se jurant d'intervenir si le danger devenait trop grand :

Gabriel : Me voici devant vous ô votre Grandeur, suppliant et offrant ma foi pour cette enfant.

Ne me crains pas, viens dans la lumière. Suis la lumière.

Ouvre-moi ton âme. J'y puiserais tes tourments.

Ne me crains pas, viens vers moi. Suis la lumière.

Détourne ton regard de son corps impie.

Ne me crains pas, viens…

Soudain, une voix gave et rauque s'éleva de la gorge d'Olana. C'était une langue inconnue pour Gabriel, mais Thranduil en devina aisément son origine.

La langue noire emplissait le silence. Désagréable aux oreilles elfiques, elle était, par définition, une agression d'une incomparable violence. Gandalf ouvrit de grands yeux. Leur Mal s'était emparé de cette humaine.

Le rapprochement entre cette langue prononcée et Sauron se fit instantanément.

Pour une raison inconnu, Il souhaitait investir cet esprit. L'istari en conçut une profonde amertume. C'était une bien vilaine façon de les atteindre. Tandis que les mots sortaient en s'entrechoquant, provoquant des consonances extrêmement désagréables, Olana convulsait atrocement. Thranduil fit un pas vers elle.

Aussitôt Gabriel leva un index accusateur et lui un signe si empreint d'autorité qu'il stoppa net son élan.

Gabriel : Ainsi te montres-tu, toi, le profanateur d'âme !

Laisse cette femme en paix, viens dans la lumière enfant du Très Haut, et toi, nomme-toi !

Ainsi tu avilis son esprit, toi le Mal de ce Monde !

Laisse cette femme aller en paix, viens dans la lumière enfant du Très Haut, et toi, nomme-toi !

Ainsi, je te chasse, par ma seule volonté et te renvoie dans les limbes de ta déchéance.

Laisse la paix pénétrer cette âme, viens dans la lumière enfant du Très Haut, et toi, nomme-toi !

Aussitôt les paroles de l'archange prononcées, le corps d'Olana se tendit. Ce fut comme si une lutte interne se jouait entre deux belligérants. Le Mal ne voulait courber l'échine.

….. : Mon nom est connu de tous ! Je vous vois, et cela est déjà trop !

Gabriel : Tu as investit ce corps innocent, le faisant tien, quant ton pouvoir affaiblit ne te permets pas de combattre, nomme toi !

…. : Ton insolence, et ton innocence te coûterons ton trépas !

Gabriel : Par divers chemins, je viendrais en ce lieu et tu plieras sous ma volonté, car de ma force naîtra mon abnégation. Nomme-toi !

…. : Je te défie, et tu périras, comme tous les autres, tu te plieras à ma volonté, obéissant à mes ordres comme mes autres serviteurs !

Gabriel : Ma Foi me protège, elle est source de vie, la lumière est en moi, elle détournera le piège. Nomme-toi !

La lutte, acharnée, n'offrait aucun répit à l'archange, yeux fermés, mâchoires serrés, contraignant de toutes ses forces cet être impie à se nommer :

Gabriel : Je te défis de te nommer, et tu as peur ! Ta fuite signe ta perfidie, tu as peur ! Nomme-toi !

…. : Arghhh ! Je suis SAURON !

Gabriel poussa un profond soupir. Le Mal venait enfin de se nommer. Il pouvait, à présent, combattre ce mal.

L'être de Lumière réitéra ses litanies haussant le ton :

Gabriel : Par les Valar, puissants de ce monde, offrez-moi le pouvoir afin de m'opposer face à cet esprit malfaisant, que celui qui a été votre et vous a trahis se repente de ses méfaits en abjurant ce vers quoi il s'est tourné refusant la Sainte Lumière de votre Père aimant Illuvatar.

Sauron : Je n'abjurerais rien, j'anéantirais ce monde et avec lui votre acharnement à me nuire. Réduire à néant vos rêves et vos espoirs seront mes aspirations par lesquelles j'assiérais mon pouvoir !

Gabriel : Libérez ce corps de votre emprise, laissez cette femme revenir vers les siens !

Sauron : Elle restera mienne et servira mes envies. Aucun elfe fut-il roi ne la possédera…

Thranduil serrait sa mâchoire. La main crispée sur son épée, le monarque sentait monter en lui la colère. Dans un geste d'apaisement, Cirdan posa sa main sur le bras de l'ellon. Il fallait le calmer sur le champ et cela parut être le cas, car dès lors la respiration du roi se disciplina.

Pour l'archange, l'heure des prières était venue. Levant ses mains au dessus du visage d'Olana, Gabriel baissa les paupières et rassembla ses forces et sa détermination. Le ton monta et ses paroles se précipitèrent avec une certaine violence :

Gabriel : Nous vous exorcisons, Sauron, au nom des puissances de ce monde et de celles que je porte en mon sein. Fuyez ce corps, vous qui êtes nés du Mal afin de nuire toute âme charitable. Agenouillez-vous sous la puissance d'Eru. Tremblez et fuyez à l'invocation faite par moi de son terrible nom. Qu'il daigne nous garder sains et saufs de tout pouvoir, piège, mensonge et méchanceté de cet esprit infernal ! Que la sentence soit appliquée !

Un long moment, les injonctions de l'archange se mêlaient à la langue noire dont l'affreuse sonorité blessait les oreilles elfiques.

Alors LA parole fut énoncée. Plus que des mots mis bout à bout, ils furent psalmodiés en une litanie douce et puissante à la fois. Aucune force ne put y résister. Malgré les tentatives pour le stopper, les cris, les menaces, Gabriel se redressa, ouvrit ses bras vers l'extérieur, les paumes de ses mains en offrande dirigées vers les cieux et récita :

Gabriel : _Adar nin i vi Menel, no aer i-eneth lin, tolo i-arnad lin,_

_Caro den i-innas lin bo Ceven._

_Valar valuvar !_

Notre Père qui existe hors du Monde Créé, que ton nom soit sanctifié,

Que ton règne vienne sur la Terre.

La volonté des dieux sera faite !

Son abnégation à combattre ce mal ne faillit pas une seule seconde. Heureusement, cette possession ne semblait pas lui causer d'autres soucis, qu'une certaine fatigue.

Après ce qui parut une éternité pour tous, le corps de la jeune femme se tendit une dernière fois, avant de se détendre et s'apaiser. La voix se tue dans un dernier râle.

Thranduil poussa un soupir de soulagement…

Soulagée, l'archange prononça une dernière bénédiction en lui caressant le front.

Les deux Istari, soulagés eux aussi, s'adressaient un sourire bienveillant. Le Seigneur Elrond, soucieux, laissait échapper un avis des plus pessimistes :

Elrond : Ainsi, l'Ennemi est revenu !

Gandalf : Dame Galadriel et moi-même en avions de fortes présomptions, mais je souhaitais, auparavant, me rendre dans les ruines de Dol Guldur afin de m'en assurer.

Cirdan : Il n'aura de cesse de poursuivre ses sombres desseins jusqu'à la fin des Temps mes amis.

Radagast : Pourrons-nous l'anéantir un jour ?

Gandalf : Il le faudra !

Elrond : Tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé l'Anneau de pouvoir, il subsistera un espoir.

Cirdan : Alors il faut y croire …

La noirceur…cette terrible noirceur…

Au fond, privée de sa vue, cela n'aurait dû autant l'affecter…

Cependant, la peur, elle, prenait toute sa dimension. Réelle, présente, tournant comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, elle s'insinuait par tous les pores de sa peau, la faisant trembler, gémir.

Elle était seule, si seule… Soudain…

Elle le sentit, si loin et pourtant si proche. Son amour tentait vainement de rejoindre le chemin de son cœur, or il n'existait plus, dissimulé par l'Autre, cet être malfaisant dont elle ressentait la volonté de la détruire. Pour l'instant, il rôdait, perfide, se jouant de la terreur qu'il provoquait. La frôlant de temps à autre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour la faire sursauter, crier, pleurer, il se délectait du sentiment inspiré, suintant sur sa peau.

Debout, assise à terre les bras repliés sur ses genoux, la tête dissimulée dans le creux de ses mains…aucune position ne la soulageait. La frayeur, elle, était toujours présente, bien décidée à lui apporter son lot de souffrance.

Elle tenta de parler, de dialoguer avec cette force, mais il était tellement plus pernicieux de la laisser plongée dans le silence…

La peur se mouvait en terreur, cela lui allait si bien…du moins le pensait-il !

Ses larmes le laissèrent de marbre, tout juste la singea-t-il afin de mieux se moquer d'elle et par là même satisfaire ce sentiment de puissance provoquant une obscène érection. De râlement, en provocation, son désir exacerbé l'incitait à se caresser en la regardant s'agiter, se tourner de tous côtés …comme s'il existait une échappatoire…

Soudain, son attention fut détournée par autre chose…non, par quelqu'un…

Ainsi, Il était venu…

Il avait osé s'interposer une fois de plus…

Son excitation fut à son comble et cela provoqua sa jouissance alors que la jeune femme, perdue, subissait en aveugle, la perversité de son tyran.

Thranduil se dirigeait vers le lit. Son aimée, avait affronté cette épreuve seule. Il voulait être à ses côtés lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience. L'archange lui accorda cette grâce. Sa patience avait été exemplaire.

Soudain, il le stoppa levant sa main d'un geste autoritaire.

Quelque chose clochait. Ses sens en alerte le prévinrent d'un danger bien plus grave que celui pour lequel il venait de combattre.

Son regard balaya la pièce…

Rien d'autre qu'une sensation infime…mais bien réelle. Au-delà de ses perceptions, son instinct provoquait sa conscience.

Silencieux, il fut à l'écoute des moindres bruits, des moindres paroles échangées. Devant ses yeux, tous évoluaient le plus naturellement du monde sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'archange semblant s'être statufié.

Une odeur flotta dans l'air….

Cette odeur….

Si familière….

Soudain, des paroles en latin filtrèrent à travers ses lèvres :

Gabriel _: Abyssus abyssum invocat_ (L'abîme appelle l'abîme).

Fixant son auditoire qui regardait dans sa direction, ses yeux virèrent au noir profond où deux cercles d'argent se dessinait si distinctement qu'ils en devenaient effrayants.

La voix qui s'éleva de sa gorge ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Une aura lumineuse apparaissait tout autour de lui conférant à ce personnage une dimension sacrée.

Un avertissement ne souffrant d'aucune contestation s'échappa de cet être de lumière :

Gabriel : **Sortez ! Sortez tous immédiatement !**

Surpris, ils firent néanmoins acte d'obéissance et ils sortirent tous sauf Thranduil. Faisant un pas vers Olana, plus rien ne semblait le contenir :

Gabriel : **Emmenez-le ! Sortez !**

L'empoignant avec force, les deux istari ne furent pas de trop d'être deux pour le contraindre à quitter la pièce.

Instantanément, les bougies furent soufflées, un vent tourbillonna dans la chambre faisant s'envoler les voilages. Le magnifique bouquet de roses posé sur une table près d'Olana se flétrit en quelques secondes, tandis qu'une abominable odeur de souffre se répandait dans l'air ambiant.

Le vent s'apaisa rapidement offrant une sensation de calme.

Un calme suspect.

Il avait déjà compris !

Gabriel déploya ses ailes. Il s'agissait d'agir très vite. Enveloppant Olana, leurs protections seraient indispensables pour la suite…

Son bandage fut souillé par un sang noir et épais. Tandis qu'il rassemblait ses forces, sa détermination enfla et forma une boule d'énergie se répandant dans tout son corps.

Ses autres sens ralentirent afin de concentrer ses forces sur ce qu'il allait devoir combattre. Le plus important était de constituer une protection pour la jeune femme. Elle ne devait en aucun cas souffrir dans ses chairs de cet affrontement. Relevant le tissu de son vêtement sur ses avant-bras, il exposa sa peau blanche où les stigmates de ses précédents combats avaient laissés des cicatrices.

Positionnés de chaque côté du torse d'Olana, ils prirent appuis sur le matelas et restèrent dans cette position pendant que son esprit s'emplissait de Foi, de courage et de détermination.

Sa force amoindrie par la précédente possession luttait désespérément pour retrouver le courage et l'abnégation.

A nouveau, Le Mal venait à lui, à nouveau il serait seul.

Il s'attendait à retrouver, tapi dans les méandres de l'esprit de cette femme, nombre de tourments, mais il en reconnaîtrait un seul.

Rassemblant son courage, il entama des psaumes. Sans démériter, son chant fut limpide et emporté. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Cependant, rien ne se passa.

Un calme étonnant régna dans la pièce. L'air continuait à entrer dans la pièce chargé de l'odeur des lys dont les massifs agrémentés les jardins de Fontcombe.

Les flammes cessèrent de vaciller.

Gabriel soupira et attendit.

IL viendrait c'était une certitude, et IL vint.

Ses chants reprirent…

Doucereuse, une voix au ton ironique s'éleva :

…. : C'est joli…

Nullement déstabilisé, l'archange continua à psalmodier :

…. : Tu chantes si biennnn….

Chargée de moquerie, les paroles se firent plus dures tout en reprenant les paroles énoncées par L'archange :

…. : Je te garderais près de mon troupeau….

Une étrange discordance se mêlait à la pureté des sons qu'émettait Gabriel. Le Mal …chantait !

Du moins tentait-il de l'accompagner en formant une horrible cacophonie dans le seul but de troubler la diction de l'archange, ce à quoi son ennemi de toujours répondit par un laconique :

Gabriel : Ton troupeau aura fort à faire pour se rassembler face à un ordre aussi mal clamé !

Un temps de silence s'imposa avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau :

Gabriel : Honte à celui qui souille la parole divine…_Come ti chiami ?_ (Quel est ton nom ?).

…. : Oh, tu me déçois…mon ami.

Gabriel : Car il n'existera aucun endroit en ce monde où ta perfidie ne trouvera refuge. _Come ti chiami ?_

…. : Si je veux !

Gabriel : Alors je déclencherais le séisme t'emportant dans les tréfonds d'un abîme où ta place se trouve. _Come ti chiami ?_

…. : Asmoth, Aschchmédaï, Asmodays, Asmodius, Asmodée…_Sono il serpente tentatore, il soprintendente degli inferni e delle case di giochi !_ ( Je suis le serpent tentateur qui a séduit Eve, le surintendant des Enfers et des maisons de jeu !).

Un rire rauque se répercuta contre les murs :

Gabriel _: Eccoti di nuovo ?_ (Te voici à nouveau ?)

Asmodée : _Perche non posso passarmi di te amico mio_ ! (C'est parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi mon ami !)

Gabriel :_ Lascia questo corpo dove non hai niente da fare_ ! (Quitte ce corps où tu n'as rien à faire !)

Asmodée : _Sono qui per restare ! Sono io che decido_ ! (Non, j'y suis, j'y reste ! C'est moi qui décide !)

Gabriel : Et avec ma Foi, je délogerais le Serpent !

L'ironie du ton dans les paroles d'Asmodée, monta d'un cran. Il se jouait de lui :

Asmodée : _Aiutati che il ciel t'aiuta_. (Aide-toi, le ciel t'aideras.)

Gabriel : _Dum spiro, spero_. (Tant que je respire, j'espère.) Tu ne l'auras point.

Asmodée : La désires-tu pour toi ? Nous pourrions la partager…

Gabriel : IL nous a crée, IL nous aime, nous avons foi en _LUI. _

Asmodée : Et bla, et bla et bla…

Gabriel : IL dit, je suis avec vous en ce jour.

Asmodée : Arrête tes charabias ! Tsssff

Gabriel : _Aegroto dum anima est, spes est !_ (Tant que le malade a un souffle, il y a de l'espoir !)

Asmodée : _A ogni giorno basia il suo affanno amico moi !_ (A chaque jour suffit sa peine mon ami !)

Gabriel : Tu obéiras et suivras mes instructions _ad litteram _! (A la lettre)

Asmodée : _Beati pauperes spiritu_ ! (Bienheureux les pauvres d'esprits !)

Pas une seule seconde, l'archange ne se sentit déstabilisé par l'ironie de ce démon se jouant de sa Foi, bien au contraire, sa détermination s'en trouva redoublé :

Gabriel : _E fructu arbor cognoscitur_, (on connait l'arbre par les fruits)… Tu es le fruit qui a pourri, souillant cette terre de ton infamie. Fuis ce corps ! _Cave ne cadas_, (prends garde à la chute), retourne d'où tu viens !

Asmodée : Noonn….

Le ton se voulait traînant et horriblement pervers. Abject, Asmodée laissait entendre d'affreux bruits de succions sans aucune équivoque. Gabriel ferma les yeux un instant, puisant au fond de son âme l'aide nécessaire. Le démon, quant à lui, se jouait de cette malice :

Asmodée : Elle n'est pas encore tienne…Vois comme je la fais plier sous mon désir…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent et d'obscènes soupirs s'en échappèrent. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la voix corrompue d'Asmodée prit les intonations de celle d'Olana. Elle se faisait enjôleuse, tentatrice :

Asmodée : Regarde-moi…je suis belle, non ? _Allora ?_ (alors) _Partendo ?_ (partant) _Scopami !_ (baise-moi)

Gabriel _: Vade retro Asmodée_ ! (Retire-toi Asmodée !)

Pour toute réponse, un grognement se fit entendre. La colère du démon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. La table qui supportait le vase où le bouquet de roses avait fané, s'éleva. Elle lévita dans la pièce, dans un premier temps avec lenteur, avant d'être propulsée contre le mur avec une violence inouïe occasionnant un terrible fracas. Des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol de marbre.

Au dehors, tous entendaient le vacarme. Aliénor et ses amis se levèrent comme un seul homme. A la vue de tous les elfes les yeux fixés vers la source du bruit, leurs sangs se figèrent. Pourquoi personne n'entrait ?

Orlyänne, furieuse s'avançait déjà les poings serrés vers le corridor menant aux appartements d'Olana. Aliénor se mit à crier :

Aliénor : NON !

L'elleth de feu se tourna dans sa direction, alors que Zorgûnn la prenait par les épaules pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui ne fut pas évident tant ses muscles étaient crispés.

A l'intérieur, Thranduil se collait contre la porte de la chambre. Sa décision d'entrer était prise. Comme s'il eut deviné, la voix de l'archange retentit à travers les murs :

Gabriel : N'ENTREZ PAS !

De rage, le souverain frappa son poing contre le bois de la porte. Il régnait la plus grande confusion parmi tous ces gens. Aucun n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il fallait faire…tous se sentaient démunis, parfaitement inutile !

A l'intérieur, la lutte devenait acharnée. Gabriel, ignorait les objets qui volaient, pour venir s'écraser trop près de lui.

Malgré les griffures lacérant ses bras, il ne lâcha pas prise.

Malgré les souillures se déversant sur ses cheveux, il ne lâcha pas prise.

Malgré les injures obscènes se faufilant dans ses oreilles, il ne lâcha pas prise.

Son corps devint l'unique rempart envers ce démon contre lequel ses dernières forces luttaient impitoyablement.

Rassemblant son courage, il cessa ses psaumes.

Elle avait froid, elle avait peur.

On la frôlait de toute part. Plus que des attouchements, cela ressemblait à des caresses, scabreuses, innommables…

Les bras tendus, se désespérant de se raccrocher à quelque chose, Olana aurait voulu crier que l'on vienne à son secours, qu'on lui prenne la main pour l'emmener loin du danger qui se jouait d'elle, mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle se sentait glisser dans un abîme sans fin, une image apparut dans le peu d'esprit qui n'était pas encore sous la possession de ces forces maléfiques.

Son roi, l'être pour qui elle s'était aventurée dans ce monde, son aimé, se matérialisa. Plus qu'un espoir, ce fut la force de cet amour hors du commun qui l'incita à gonfler ses poumons d'air avant de l'expulser sous la forme d'un formidable cri mêlé à un mot.

Un mot terrible, à la consonance particulière, dont elle n'avait, jusqu'à présent jamais entendu la sonorité. Immédiatement, elle sentit l'emprise se relâcher.

Se pourrait-il qu'on vienne la secourir ?

D'horribles sifflements s'élevèrent alors que Gabriel tenait toujours la tête d'Olana entre ses mains :

Gabriel : Tu ne souilleras point ce corps. De par ma seule volonté, je te retire ton dû.

Alors que ses forces déclinaient, une aide inattendu et salvatrice vint à lui sous la forme d'un mot extrêmement long, prononcé avec une ferveur incroyable, par cette femme inconsciente. Cela eu un effet dévastateur sur Asmodée.

Olana : _MÂNAWENÛZ !_ (Celui qui est béni, celui qui est le plus en accord avec le Vala Manwë.)

Gabriel : _ALEA JACTA EST !_ (Le sort en est jeté !)

Parcourant les ténèbres, il la vit, perdue dans le néant, affolée, les mains tendues au-devant d'elle….

Dans un élan d'amour, il l'enveloppa de sa force, la rassura par ces mots qu'il lui offrit :

Gabriel : Je suis là, à travers moi, sentez Son Amour ! Prenez ma main Olana…

L'archange ressentit la douleur d'une entaille faite à son flanc. Le démon ne laisserait pas s'enfuir sa proie aussi facilement !

Malgré la douleur, il ne la lâcha pas.

Ses longs cheveux furent tirés avec une sauvagerie extrême.

Malgré la cruauté du geste, il ne la lâcha pas.

Sa détermination fut louée ! Ce mot étrange résonna autour d'eux comme un divin avertissement…

Aussitôt, Gabriel sentit la prise se relâcher. Une opposition surprenante défiait le démon. Cette force le déstabilisa. Il se mit à grogner, siffler… Olana retrouva sa propre voix et un long cri retentit.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, elle était revenue !

De l'autre côté, Thranduil failli enfoncer la porte. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion du Seigneur Elrond pour l'empêcher à nouveau d'entrer.

Asmodée : Nous n'en avons pas fini toi et moi Gabriel. Ce n'est que partie remise…

Gabriel : Prenons date, _Mon ennemi_ !

Dans un dernier ricanement, le démon déposséda le corps de la jeune femme, et elle recouvra enfin ses esprits.

Elle hurla…

L'archange prononça quelques paroles Saintes abjurant les dernières forces du Mal de fuir et rassura la jeune femme. Enfin, elle se sentait libre…

Sa main serrait si fort celle de l'archange qu'elle lui fit mal :

Olana : Gabriel…Gabriel….

Gabriel : Je suis là mon enfant. C'est fini, tout danger est écarté.

Olana : Vous avez mal Gabriel, je le ressens…Oh, Gabriel, que vous a-t-il fait ? Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Ce n'est rien Olana, c'est superficiel. Les elfes sont de bons guérisseurs.

Ses mains s'emparèrent du visage de l'archange et son visage vint buter sur le sien. Un sourire étira ses traits :

Gabriel : Doucement, vous allez m'étouffer !

Olana : Je vous aime…Gabriel…pour…tout ce que…vous avez fait pour moi !

Mêlant les mots aux larmes, sa reconnaissance n'avait plus de limite :

Gabriel : Je serais allé vous chercher en Enfer s'il l'avait fallu ! Un autre vous aime mon enfant et croyez-le où non, j'ai eu le plus grand mal à le chasser de cette pièce tant il souhaitait prendre part au combat !

Olana : Le roi est ici ?

Gabriel : Ici même. Je vais le chercher de ce pas.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, elle prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur les doigts de Gabriel :

Olana : Merci Gabriel !

Gabriel : _Huic et posteriori vitae_ (dans la lumière est ma force), mon enfant ne l'oubliez jamais.

Olana : Jamais !

L'archange ouvrit enfin la porte. Immédiatement, le roi se précipita vers lui :

Thranduil : Cet être est blessé. Que des soins lui soient prodigués immédiatement ! Soyez béni Gabriel. Vous nous l'avez ramené d'un endroit où nous n'aurions pu nous rendre. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants.

Gabriel : Mon cœur a dicté ma voie.

Thranduil : Et c'est tout à votre honneur ! Le combat a été rude archange.

Gabriel : Il le sera toujours, car hélas, je crains que cela ne soit pas fini. Tout danger n'est pas écarté majesté. Ce n'est que partie remise pour le Mal tapie dans l'ombre.

Se redressant, Gabriel ordonna ses recommandations avant de s'en remettre au Seigneur Elrond. Il sortit de sa poche, une petite bourse de velours grenat d'où il fit tomber sur la paume de sa main une petite boule de couleur sombre. Cela ressemblait à un petit caillou :

Gabriel : Prenez ceci, c'est un morceau de résine appelée Oliban provenant d'un arbre de notre monde. Elle est sacrée et purifiera l'air de cette chambre. Brûlez les draps de son lit ainsi que les vêtements qu'elles portent. Veillez à ce que son pansement souillé soit jeté également au feu. Qu'un bouquet de lys soit disposé sur son chevet. Son odeur est source de réconfort et apaise les esprits tourmentés. Elle vient de vivre une terrible épreuve. Qu'elle soit alimentée, le sommeil viendra rapidement la cueillir. Un long repos va enfin s'offrir à elle.

Elrond : Nous suivrons en tous point vos recommandations. Suivez-moi à présent, il me faut soigner vos blessures.

Gabriel : Ne soyez pas inquiet, elles vont guérir d'elles mêmes. Je vous suis. Accordez-leur le temps des retrouvailles je vous prie. Ils en ont besoin.

Chacun approuva et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Gabriel.

Ce fut Radagast, qui annonça la bonne nouvelle aux amis d'Olana patientant à l'extérieur. Elle était enfin saine et sauve. Chacun se congratula avec chaleur et des chants s'élevèrent vers les cieux parsemés d'étoiles qui n'avaient jamais brillé avec autant d'intensité.

Ils souhaitèrent prendre par eux même des nouvelles de leur amie, mais le magicien leur précisa un sourire aux lèvres que le roi Thranduil était à ses côtés.

Le magicien leur promis de les accompagner dès que les deux amants auraient profité l'un de l'autre un petit moment.

Compréhensifs, ils se rangèrent à son opinion.

Orlyänne sourit au magicien, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Elle raffolait de cette vision déroutante. Tout était si particulier chez lui. Jusqu'à ce nid d'oiseaux la faisant rire.

Amusés, le magicien se riait de l'impression qu'il offrait à son assemblée :

Jack : Allez venez magicien, on va s'en jeter un derrière la cravate, je crois bien qu'on l'a mérité.

Radagast : Que dit-il ?

Aliénor : On va boire et peut être même s'enivrer ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Le magicien rit aux éclats. Il aimait bien ces humains aussi farfelus que lui.

Gandalf, que cette agitation avait attiré, s'approcha du groupe. Il remarqua immédiatement Orlyänne qui enrageait :

Orlyänne : Où est-il ? Je vais le _görrliner_ à mains nues ! (Trucider)

Jack : Calme-toi la belette, Gabriel s'en ait chargé, allez amène-toi !

Déçue de n'avoir pu démontrer son savoir faire, l'elleth de feu soupira :

Gandalf : Il y a peut être une petite chose qui vous permettrait de satisfaire votre instinct de _prédatrice_…

Plissant les yeux de malice, Gandalf sourit à l'idée qui trottait dans sa tête.

Orlyänne lui offrit son plus joli sourire, ce à quoi l'istari répondit d'un mouvement du sourcil qu'il avait appris, lui aussi, à maitriser à la perfection depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance….

Ce fut son odeur qu'elle repéra en premier. Son roi, laissait flotter autour de lui cette fragrance d'agrumes mélangé au vétiver qui signait sa présence. Elle tendit les bras droit devant elle.

Dès que leurs mains se touchèrent, Olana se jeta d'un élan passionné contre lui.

Emu, il l'enferma entre ses bras la serrant fort contre son cœur, humant ses cheveux, caressant son dos. La sentir au plus près de lui, le tranquillisait, le rassurait. Enfin, après cette nuit éprouvante, la savoir enfin à lui le satisfaisait grandement.

Se saisissant de son menton avec son index, il se baissa vers ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser.

Olana : Comme il est bon de vous sentir près de moi mon roi.

Thranduil : Je sais mon ange. Vous m'avez tant manqué. Je ne vous lâcherais plus jamais la main.

Olana : Je n'en demande pas tant Thranduil, mais votre amour m'honore.

Thranduil : Vous m'avez fait renaître à la vie Olana, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ma Dame. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Olana : Je vais bien. Tout ce que je désire pour l'instant, c'est prendre un bain. Je ne dois pas être à mon avantage.

Thranduil : Je vous l'ai dit une fois et je peux bien l'affirmer à nouveau, vous ne serez jamais que la plus belle femme au monde à mes yeux.

Olana se serra contre lui savourant ces paroles agissant comme un baume apaisant :

Thranduil : Les gens du Seigneur Elrond attendent au dehors. Je vais leur accorder la permission de remettre en ordre cette pièce. Il y règne un désordre ahurissant. Vous devez également quitter votre lit. Vos draps et vos vêtements devront être brûlés. L'on va s'occuper de vous préparer un bain. Je vais vous porter dans l'autre pièce, vous pourriez vous blesser, il y a du verre brisé partout. Comme il m'aurait été agréable de vous donner ce bain moi-même _meleth nin, _(mon amour), mais je ne suis pas maître dans ce royaume ma Dame.

Olana : Je m'en voudrais de vous mettre dans une position inconvenante, mais j'aurais aimé, moi aussi, vous garder contre moi encore un peu. Ais-je été inconsciente longtemps ?

Thranduil : Depuis votre arrivée a Imladris. Il a fallu cette nuit entière à votre archange Gabriel pour vous sortir des griffes de la nuit.

Olana : Ais-je fais des choses …inconvenantes ou compromettantes ?

Thranduil : Rien de tout ceci Ma Dame.

Olana : Tant mieux.

Thranduil : Je vous emmène dans l'autre pièce et je vous laisse. A plus tard _elen nin._

Olana : Merci majesté. Thranduil ?

Thranduil : Oui Ma Dame ?

Olana : Je n'aurais pas imaginé que vous fassiez la route jusqu'à la demeure du Seigneur Elrond…pour moi.

Thranduil : Vous ne sauriez imaginer ce que je serais en mesure de faire pour vous.

Olana : …..

Thranduil : Nous parlerons plus tard. Je vous dirais alors ces paroles que je garde en mon cœur et le fond déborder d'un amour qu'il m'est devenu impossible de maitriser.

Olana : …..Je suis si…

Thranduil : Chut mon ange. Plus tard.

Olana : Plus tard mon roi.

Ce fut un véritable feu follet qui se jeta sur le lit. Orlyänne, si pleine de vie, n'en finissait plus de serrer Olana contre elle lui ôtant toute possibilités d'offrir une réponse aux questions dont la bombardait son amie.

Elle prononça le nom de son amie Aliénor, mais ce fut Orlyänne qui lui prit la main :

Orlyänne : Alors comme ça on fait des frayeurs à ses amis ?

Olana : Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre toute...Orlyänne !

Orlyänne : Qui d'autres cela pourrait-il être ?

Olana : Mais, comment …Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de te savoir à mes côtés ma douce...

Orlyänne : Il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler ma douce.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme :

Olana : Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Toi ici ! Comment cela se peut-il ?

Aliénor, s'approchait à son tour d'Olana, la prenant dans ses bras :

Aliénor : Toi qui voulais de l'aventure, tu es servis ! Si tu avais vu le visage du roi…

Orlyänne : Ah oui, le _rôrnal _(canon), aux cheveux blonds et à la carrure impressionnante, avec un regard à faire tomber dix femelles à la seconde !

Les traits d'Olana étaient tirés :

Olana : Oui ! C'est à peu près ça. Je me sens lasse…

Aliénor : Je vais te le donner ce bain petite fille !

Les nerfs de la jeune femme lâchèrent d'un seul coup à l'écoute de ces mots et un torrent de larmes s'invita sur ses joues. Contre toute attente, ce fut Orlyänne qui la prit dans ses bras la serrant si fort contre elle qu'elle sentit Olana hoqueter :

Aliénor : Mais doucement brute épaisse ! Tu vas l'étouffer !

L'elleth vulcanienne desserra quelque peu son étreinte, mais la garda collée contre elle. La température élevée de son corps réchauffait son amie qui, lovée contre elle luttait contre le sommeil :

Orlyänne : Tu vas finir par t'endormir !

Olana : Je ne peux pas, il faut que je me débarrasse de cette odeur…

Orlyänne renifla fortement :

Orlyänne : Je ne sens rien. Je suis habitué aux odeurs fortes. Parfois nous mijotons dans nos jus sans que l'on puisse faire nos belles.

Olana : J'avais oublié combien la séduction t'était étrangère.

Orlyänne : Détrompe-toi. Seulement, j'ai mes petits secrets, et ils ne sont pas les mêmes que pour vous autres, pauvres petites humaines délicates.

Olana : Pourrais-tu me faire préparer un bain ?

Orlyänne : Un bain ? Tu veux dire avec de ...l'eau ? _Putâk_ ! Hors de question que je touche à ça !

Aliénor : Mais non Orlyänne, nous connaissons ton aversion pour l'eau. Appelle quelqu'un.

Orlyänne : Très bien.

Tout à fait tranquillement, elle ouvrit la porte et se mit à pousser un cri rauque :

Orlyänne : Hé oh les elfes ! On a besoin de vous !

Aussitôt, un elfe accourut les yeux écarquillé comme si un danger menaçait le domaine tout entier :

Elfe : Que se passe-t-il noble elleth, avez-vous un souci ?

Orlyänne : Mon seul souci, pour l'instant, est de trouver le moyen de satisfaire cette humaine qui désire prendre un bain, et celui qui me fera toucher à un sceau d'eau n'est pas encore né !

Abasourdis, l'ellon fixait Orlyänne de ses grands yeux :

Elfe : Bien je fais le nécessaire.

Orlyänne : Merci, ami. Tu es ...charmant. Ce vêtement te va comme un gant. Tout à fait à mon goût.

Elfe : Pardon noble elleth ?

Aliénor : Ne faites pas attention. Elle est un peu abrupte.

L'elfe s'inclina dès qu'il aperçut Olana. Tous ici, avaient compris qu'elle était la compagne du roi Thranduil et le plus grand respect était de rigueur. Orlyänne haussa un sourcil :

Orlyänne : Eh bien dis-moi, il semblerait que tu bénéficies d'un traitement de faveur. Cet elfe vient de s'incliner devant toi comme si tu étais une princesse. Tout le monde sait ici que tu es la maîtresse du roi on dirait.

Olana : Nous éprouvons un sentiment très fort l'un envers l'autre et de plus, je n'aime pas ce mot.

Orlyänne : Peut-être, mais en tout les cas, pour le moment, c'est ce que tu es.

Aliénor : Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais déjà assommé !

L'elleth, trop heureuse de relever ces paroles, l'elleth se mettait déjà en position d'attaque :

Aliénor : Bon sang Orlyänne, je plaisantais…

Olana : Cela fait longtemps que je me trouve ici ?

Orlyänne : Je vais tout te raconter. Allez, je vais t'aider à te déshabiller.

L'elfe ne s'embarrassa pas de fioritures et ôta les vêtements transpirés d'Olana.

Orlyänne : Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as un corps magnifique. Dommage que tu n'as jamais été intéressé par mes avances... J'aurais pu te combler autant que ton roi sinon plus.

Olana : Tu sais bien que cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Orlyänne : Dommage...Bon il est prêt ce bain où pas ?

Grâce à la façon très particulière d'Orlyänne pour faire hâter les choses, les gens du Seigneur Elrond n'eurent guère le temps d'admirer les étoiles cette nuit-là !

Toujours après eux, l'elleth se retroussa même les manches pour leur donner un coup de main. Cela faisait partie de sa nature. Tout devait toujours aller très vite. Une lenteur inopinée et c'était le coup de semonce assuré…

Heureusement, les elfes ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. De toute manière, aucun ne s'y serait risqué. Après tout, il était tout à fait hors de question de prendre le moindre risque avec cet étrange personnage.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, le bain à bonne température, la pièce nettoyée, les draps changés, Aliénor mit tout le monde dehors :

Aliénor : Allez, déguerpissez tous. Je vais aider Olana à prendre son bain.

Orlyänne : Un bain ? Quelle horreur, je dois quitter cette pièce rapidement.

Il fallait préciser que cette elfe vulcanienne avait une véritable aversion pour l'eau.

Les gens de son peuple ne prenaient jamais de bain. Cela n'en faisait pas pour autant des gens sales. Ils avaient tout simplement une autre façon de se toiletter.

De fines particules de cendre volcanique mélangées à de l'huile parfumée, formait une pâte particulièrement odorante, ayant pour fonction de gommer les peaux mortes de leurs épidermes très épais.

Adoucis, ils avaient le mérite d'être aussi doux que celui d'un nouveau né.

Encore une particularité de ce peuple fascinant ! De toute façon, des corps aussi chauds n'auraient pas supporté la moindre goutte d'eau.

Enfin seules, Aliénor et Olana purent discuter tout à loisir.

Tout en l'aidant à se déshabiller, la jeune femme lui posait tout un tas de question :

Aliénor : Alors ainsi, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de ton arrivée ici ?

Olana : Non. Je me souviens avoir parlé à un oiseau, puis plus rien…

Aliénor : C'était Roäc, le messager ailé.

Olana : Un oiseau qui parle ? C'est tout de même effarant quand on y pense.

Aliénor : Il existe vraiment de drôles de choses en ce monde Olana.

Olana : Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à tout çà. Pourquoi cette fusion d'âme s'est elle offerte à moi Aliénor ?

Aliénor : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais tout ceci me fait peur pour toi ma douce.

Olana : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai choisi par moi-même de tenter cette aventure.

Aliénor : Oui mais la plupart du temps, c'était un amusement. Je me rends bien que tout ceci n'est pas normal. Un élément m'échappe. Tous ces événements tournent en boucle dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à trouver le lien les unissant. Il me semble que Gabriel nous cache un fait d'importance.

Olana : Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Aliénor : Je n'en sais rien, mais le jour de notre départ, j'ai eu une violente altercation avec lui. Il nous a avoué qu'il avait brûlé le grimoire afin que nous ne repartions pas. Que nous cache-t-il ?

Olana : L'a-t-il vraiment fait ? Peut être était-ce une façon de vous punir de l'avoir défié ?

Aliénor : Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Pendant qu'elle lui lavait les cheveux, des chants montaient par les fenêtres ouvertes. Une douce brise rafraîchissait la pièce :

Aliénor : Pourtant, tout est si beau, si paisible ici.

Olana : Aliénor…je ne pourrais plus jamais repartir. En es-tu consciente ?

Aliénor :…..

Olana : Aliénor ?

Aliénor : Oui, je l'ai compris aux explications que Gandalf nous à donné. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'à vous apercevoir toi et le roi pour ne plus douter de ton désir de rester avec lui.

Olana : Si vous souhaitez rentrer…Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous restiez pour moi.

Aliénor : Je ne rentrerais que lorsque je m'assurerais que cette vie que tu viens de choisir sera sans danger pour toi et pas avant.

Olana : Mais tu as ta propre destinée, tes combats à mener, un trône à récupérer…

Aliénor : Mon trône peut bien attendre. Pas une amie.

Olana chercha les bras d'Aliénor avant de s'y enfouir la mouillant tout à fait.

Aliénor : Et bien voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer dans ce bain avec toi !

Olana se mit à rire :

Olana : Tu es la bienvenue.

Et les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre appréciant ce moment offert comme une offrande.

Après dîner d'une légère collation, Olana ressentit les premiers signes d'une saine fatigue. Malgré tout ce temps où elle était restée inconsciente, un sommeil réparateur s'offrait à elle.

A peine eut-elle posée sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle s'endormit sur le champ.

Le roi frappa doucement à sa porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra sur la pointe des pieds et l'aperçu endormie, roulée en boule, les cheveux épars sur son oreiller.

Attendrit par cette charmante vision, un sourire éclaira ses traits. Comme elle était belle et touchante.

Délicatement il remonta le drap sur le haut de ses épaules prenant soin à ne pas l'éveiller, puis il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.

Un soupir s'en échappa. Tandis que sa main effleurait son front, il lui prononça quelques mots d'amour, savourant cette vision enchanteresse.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter cette pièce, il tira un siège à côté du lit et resta un long moment à la regarder dormir. Ce visage si calme et serein, ces cheveux blonds formant une corolle autour d'elle…et ses lèvres si joliment ourlées, pleines, roses, entrouvertes appelant, et ce même dans son sommeil, le plus ardent des baisers…

Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'allonger sur ce lit, l'effeuiller comme une fleur et la prendre accompagné par les si jolis sons qu'elle peinait à atténuer, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le petit filet d'air s'échappant de cette délicieuse bouche, était comme le souffle de la passion difficilement contenu par ce corps voluptueux profitant de son sommeil pour enfin se libérer.

Son index suivit la courbe de son menton, frôla son cou avant de descendre sur sa gorge dont il devinait les rondeurs, promesses de plaisir. Un léger miaulement s'échappa de ses lèvres…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes…

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces sons !

A regret, il décida de quitter cette chambre. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus résister à cette irrépressible envie de l'éveiller, la caresser, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour…

Sans bruit, il se leva, replaça la chaise et l'admira une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser discrètement non sans lui avoir soufflé les mots qu'il avait tant de mal à contenir :

Thranduil : Mon rêve est d'être toujours le vôtre _meleth nin_.


	20. Chapter 20 Une parenthèse enchantée

Après un chapitre intense, je vous propose, une véritable parenthèse enchantée, afin que votre lecture soit plus douce. Un temps de repos était nécessaire mais il y aura aussi un temps pour les explications.

Avertissement : ce chapitre contient un lemon. Une bien étrange dénomination, mais le terme doit être employé selon les usages…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, rendez-vous à l'espace review pour quelques titres si vous souhaitez lire en musique !

A la semaine prochaine et gros bisous à l'ensemble de ma Communauté d'Obsession. Portez-vous bien !

Chapitre 20

Une parenthèse enchantée

Une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis les derniers événements. On avait laissé dormir la jeune femme, afin de lui offrir le repos. Après une nouvelle nuit, très calme, un soleil éclatant dardait ses premiers rayons sur la vallée d'Imladris. La chaleur commençait à se ressentir. L'été s'installait et avec cette saison chaude, tous les bienfaits que la nature, dans sa grande mansuétude, voulait bien offrir.

Partout, les insectes pollinisaient les fleurs et, ce bourdonnement incessant, agrémentait les bruits du quotidien des elfes. Enfin sereine, Olana s'éveilla en s'étirant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi reposée.

Elle avança sa main au devant d'elle et tenta d'appeler quelqu'un. Il lui était toujours pénible de quémander de l'aide, n'osant déranger les gens du Seigneur Elrond, mais une elfine au doux nom de Naëlle, lui fut tout particulièrement délégué, aussi son attente fut brève avant qu'elle n'entra dans sa chambre :

Naëlle : Puis-je vous être utile Noble Dame ?

Olana : Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?

Naëlle : Je me nomme Naëlle et je vous suis dévouée Gente Dame.

Olana : Oh ! Merci Naëlle. Je souhaiterais m'habiller, mais je ne sais si je dispose de vêtements…

Naëlle : N'ayez crainte Gente Dame…

Olana : Appelez-moi Olana.

Naëlle : Comme il vous plaira Dame Olana. Damoiselle Arwen, à tout prévue.

Olana : Qui est cette Damoiselle Arwen ?

Naëlle : Elle est la fille de notre Seigneur Elrond.

Olana : Oh, remerciez là dès que vous en aurez l'occasion.

Naëlle : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, elle vous attend derrière cette porte.

Olana : Je m'en voudrais de faire attendre cette noble Damoiselle.

Après un brin de toilette, l'elleth l'aida à revêtir une robe légère de couleur pastel mettant son teint en valeur. Plusieurs épaisseurs de voile la constituaient accentuant l'effet de légèreté et laissant deviner ses courbes tentantes enserrées dans un corset.

Tout en étant digne d'une Dame de la Cour, ce vêtement avait la particularité, de mettre en avant une beauté qui ne laisserait personne indifférent !

L'elleth lui releva les cheveux en un chignon haut dévoilant un long cou gracile, de plus, la chaleur aidant, ce genre de coiffure l'aiderait à supporter la chaleur.

Lorsque Naëlle ouvrit la porte, Arwen s'avança vers elle prenant instinctivement ses mains dans les siennes. Le timbre de sa voix, doux et musical, laissait deviner une belle éducation et une bienveillance naturelle.

Princesse de Fontcombe, la fille du Seigneur Elrond était connue pour être l'une des plus belles elfine de son temps. Les gens de son peuple la nommaient « étoile du soir » et Undomiel « vierge du soir ».

Grande, les cheveux d'un noir profond, élancée, un port de tête élégant, ses yeux aux couleurs d'un ciel d'été, agrémentaient un visage d'un ovale parfait. Fiancée à Aragorn, l'héritier des royaumes des Dùnedain, le cœur de la belle battait à l'unisson de ce grand guerrier agissant dans l'ombre avec pour espoir de devenir le roi légitime de l'Arnor et du Gondor.

Olana souhaita s'incliner, mais Arwen l'en dissuada :

Arwen : N'en faites rien Dame Olana. Je me permets de vous nommer ainsi…les visites féminines sont si rares sur les terres de mon père. Soyez la bienvenue !

Olana : Je vous remercie damoiselle Arwen. Permettez-moi de me présenter à vous…

Arwen : Inutile, mon père s'en est chargé, et oublions ce ton empesé Olana, il me plairait de faire une promenade à vos côtés, lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux. Même privée de votre vue, momentanément j'en suis persuadée, vous apprécierez la nature s'offrant à ce royaume. Je vous ferai une description fidèle des merveilles qui s'y trouvent.

Olana : Ce sera avec plaisir Damoi…

Arwen : Arwen, voulez-vous ?

Olana : Fort bien Arwen.

Arwen : Allons déjeuner. On nous attend.

Servi dans la salle à manger ouverte sur les jardins du Seigneur Elrond, le petit déjeuner semblait pantagruélique. Des fruits, du lait, du pain elfique ressemblant à de la brioche sans le sucre, du miel...bref, de quoi contenter tous les appétits.

Le maître des lieux savait Olana réveillé, et cela le soulageait grandement. Au moment où le roi Thranduil faisait son entrée, des ordres étaient donnés afin que le service commence. Ce fut lui qui annonça au roi la venue d'Olana en compagnie de sa fille Arwen. Peu de temps après, toutes deux apparurent.

Il était saisissant de faire le contraste entre l'elfine magnifique et cette humaine au charme ensorceleur. Toutes deux ravissaient le regard de la Gent masculine. Autant la beauté académique, d'Arwen provoquait un profond respect, autant celle d'Olana attisait une appréciation des plus admiratives. Ses formes, dues à sa condition d'humaine, ne laissaient personne indifférent. Elle dégageait un certain magnétisme que la beauté elle seule n'aurait su expliquer.

Selon les convenances, tous les ellons présent se levèrent, ce qui fit sourire Arwen.

Ce n'était pas ordinaire de déclencher autant de respect, mais elle en comprit très vite la raison. Déjà, le roi Thranduil, s'avançait vers elle :

Thranduil : Damoiselle Arwen ! Il est toujours plaisant d'admirer votre beauté ! Votre père peut s'enorgueillir de posséder un trésor à ses côtés.

Arwen : Vos compliments me touchent Majesté. Je me suis permis d'emmener avec moi Dame Olana.

Thranduil : Vous êtes magnifique Ma Dame.

Le regard d'Arwen passa de l'un à l'autre…

Le pronom possessif prenait soudain tout son sens.

Elle comprit instantanément ce que tous s'évertuait à lui dissimuler. C'était une telle évidence…

Cette dame n'était pas qu'une compagne…

Discrètement, le roi susurra quelques mots que seule la jeune femme pu entendre :

Thranduil : Votre odeur m'enivre _meleth nin._

Délicatement, la main du roi se saisit de celle de la jeune femme. Troublée, cette dernière s'était immobilisée. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Dans un geste rassurant, les doigts du roi, caressèrent les phalanges de la main d'Olana avec douceur.

Comme elle appréciait ce geste !

Le regard de Thranduil, bien qu'il cherchait à le dissimuler, trahissait son trouble, ce que personne n'ignora.

Olana s'en remit aux bons soins de son aimé, qui la guida à table, tira une chaise afin qu'elle s'y assoie et prit un soin tout particulier à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs.

Arwen l'observait à la dérobée.

Impressionnant, il avait tout d'un mâle alpha, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi attentionné envers sa Dame. Même Neryëlle n'avait pu susciter un tel comportement.

Il y avait un mélange de pouvoir et de désir envers elle, confinant à un sentiment de possession ultime.

Placée aux côtés d'Arwen, Olana conversait avec retenue avec elle, alors qu'Elrond prenait à partit le roi discrètement :

_Elrond : Thranduil, nous devrons parler un peu plus tard. Mithrandir a beaucoup à nous dire et il à promis de nous rencontrer dans la journée._

_Thranduil : Laissez-moi quelques instants, et je serais à vous par la suite._

_Elrond : Mais bien sûr mellon nin. Cirdan et les deux istari souhaiteraient parler avec Dame Olana. Le permettrez-vous ?_

_Thranduil : Il en sera fait ainsi, du moment qu'elle ne soit pas inquiétée. Dame Olana a subit beaucoup de souffrances dans son monde et elle est particulièrement fragile._

_Elrond : Je comprends mon ami. _

Etonné, le Seigneur de Fontcombe repris son petit déjeuner en silence. Cette humaine semblait prendre une place prépondérante dans la vie de son ami. De jolies elleths passaient parmi les convives afin de satisfaire la moindre demande sous le regard aiguisé de Zorgûnn amateur de belles femmes et dans ce cas précis de belles elfines...

Sous la table, les doigts entrelacés des deux amants ne semblaient plus avoir la moindre volonté de se délier.

L'air du matin embaumait les fleurs de lys. Un soleil radieux éclairait la vaste pièce. La chaleur se faisait sentir dès le matin. Dehors, les amis d'Olana flemmardaient au soleil :

Jack : Je n'arrive même plus à savoir qu'elle saison nous sommes...

Aliénor : Vu les fruits que l'on nous sert, je dirais que nous sommes déjà en été. Quand je pense que lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur ces terres, c'était l'hiver dans notre monde. Je perds la notion du temps.

Zorgûnn : Sans doute que les saisons n'ont pas le même rythme.

Jack : De toute façon, qu'est ce que çà peut faire. Que ce soit l'hiver, l'été, on est dans la merde quand même.

Zorgûnn : Pourquoi dit-tu ça ?

Jack : Parce que Gabriel a brûlé le grimoire, du coup pour ce qui est de rentrer...

La phrase se termina par un bras d'honneur, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Gandalf qui, du coup, haussa les sourcils intrigué. Que ces humains avaient de bien curieuses manières ! Que signifiait un tel geste ? Il se promit de l'essayer devant eux.

Zorgûnn : Jack, mon instinct me dit qu'il y a autre chose dans cette histoire dont nous n'avons pas connaissance.

Aliénor : Crois-tu ? Parce que je me fais tant de soucis pour Olana. Ce qui devait être un divertissement amusant est en train de changer nos vies et surtout la sienne !

Zorgûnn : Ne t'inquiètes pas Aliénor, je suis certain que la roue va tourner pour nous. D'après ce que je constate, elle a déjà trouvé son bonheur en ce monde.

Jack : J'adore ton optimisme mon pote, y'a pas à dire, t'es un sacré observateur toi ! Ceci dit, elle est plutôt carrée ta roue...Quand à Olana, t'as raison sur un point, elle ne rentrera plus avec nous. Je crois que pour elle, c'est plié. Peut être que cela devait se passer ainsi.

Damoiselle Arwen était d'une excellente compagnie, et sa conversation légère et raffinée, agrémenta une bonne partie de sa matinée. Sentir la brise dans ses cheveux ravissait Olana qui profita pleinement de ce moment de grâce.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, l'elfine accompagna Olana jusque dans sa chambre, celle-ci prétextant déjeuner à l'abri des regards. Son handicap passager, la mettait mal à l'aise en société, ce que compris fort bien l'elleth, désireuse de ne point la contrarier.

Elle la confia aux bons soins de Naëlle qui apportait déjà le plateau de son repas. Aliénor, entraient à son tour souhaitant proposer son aide, ce à quoi, la jeune femme acquiesça.

Le fumé s'échappant de l'assiette ouvrit l'appétit d'Olana :

Olana : Je n'avais pas encore remarqué combien j'avais faim. Quel est cette odeur délicieuse ?

Aliénor : On dirait une viande en sauce, avec des légumes. Il y a des douceurs aussi et un pot de miel…

Olana : Je crois savoir de qui vient cette délicate attention…

Aliénor : Ah oui ? Il connait déjà tes goûts culinaires, tes préférences ? Je vais devenir comme Chaperon et te demander tout un tas de détails.

Olana : Ses babillages me manquent.

Aliénor : Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, à moi aussi.

Un bruit soudain attira leur attention. Orlyänne venait d'entrer en poussant la porte d'un coup. Sa brutalité interloquait toujours Aliénor. Cette elfine était un vrai petit volcan à elle toute seule :

Aliénor : Bon sang Orlyänne, tu ne pourrais pas accompagner tes gestes d'un minimum de douceur ?

Orlyänne : Douceur ? Connais pas !

Du temps que Naëlle dressait la table, se remettant du sursaut qu'avait occasionné ce véritable tourbillon, l'elleth de feu ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux avec une évidente gourmandise. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater son admiration :

Orlyänne : Nanärk (bon sang), il y a un cheptel de femelles tout à fait à mon goût sous ces latitudes.

Olana : Tu dois bien te conduire Orlyänne. Dans ce monde-ci, les convenances ont une importance capitale.

Orlyänne : Hélas ! Ceci dit, j'aurais bien mise cette petite dans ma couche.

Aliénor : Tu es impossible !

Assise au milieu de ses amies, Olana se sentait heureuse. Toute à leur joies de se raconter les derniers événements marquants, des petits potins que seuls ces éléments féminins pouvaient se confier, elles n'entendirent pas le roi.

Profitant de son avantage, il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à observer ce tableau charmant. La jeune femme assise sur le lit, entourée de par et d'autres de ses amies, riait de bon cœur à leurs discours farfelues, une discussion de femmes d'où émanait une étonnante complicité.

Aliénor, dans un geste maternel, passait sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme lui pinçant la joue avec affection alors qu'Orlyänne, plus brutale, lui administrait une tape dans le dos comme l'aurait fait un soldat, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de chacune d'entre elles.

Comme il aimait l'entendre rire, comme il aimait ce son cristallin semblable à celui d'une enfant. Une bouffée d'amour le submergea.

Soudain, Orlyänne le sentit. Belle odeur, pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner, de l'apercevoir et de lui offrir l'un de ses formidables sourires. Thranduil fut surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'une elleth lui souriait de cette façon :

Thranduil : Nous vous dérangeons Dame Olana ?

Olana : Vous êtes ici Majesté ? Non, pas du tout.

Aliénor et Orlyänne s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Le roi, que la curiosité poussait vers cette elleth de feu, souhaita l'interroger :

Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté Gente Dame.

Orlyänne se tourna à droite, puis à gauche :

Orlyänne : Gente Dame ? Je ne vois aucune Dame, par contre vous avez, soumise à votre appréciation, une combattante dont la vaillance n'égale que son courage. Je suis aux ordres de Sa Majesté. Commandez, j'obéirais.

Thranduil évalua la situation en quelques secondes et jugea préférable de ne pas courroucer pareil phénomène. Cette elfine valait bien dix soldats tant sa ferveur parlait pour elle :

Thranduil : Votre proposition nous honore. Nous saurons nous en souvenir.

Orlyänne : Parfait Sire. Maintenant nous pouvons nous présenter selon les formes et présenter nos aïeuls comme ma coutume l'exige.

Aliénor : Hum, Orlyänne, Sa Majesté se contentera de toi.

Orlyänne : Ah oui ? C'est pourtant ainsi que les choses se passent pour moi.

Assurément, cette elleth ne manquait point d'aplomb. Le roi comprit fort aisément que telle était sa façon de faire, aussi n'en prit-il pas ombrage :

Olana : Orlyänne, te présenter suffira.

Orlyänne : Je me nomme Orlyänne. Je suis une elfe vulcanienne, je vis près des forges de Dankörr dans un pays où le mot courage n'est pas un vain mot.

Très droite, affichant une posture de fierté, elle lui offrit à nouveau un sourire parfait. Décidément, pensa le roi, sourire faisait partie des attributions de cette étonnante elfine. Savoir si les siens avaient une prédisposition pour offrir de telles marques à l'identique, restait une interrogation en suspens :

Aliénor : Viens Orlyänne, laissons Sa Majesté tenir compagnie à Olana.

Le regard d'Orlyänne passa d'Olana au roi et un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres :

Orlyänne : Tout le plaisir était pour moi ô grand roi de splendeur !

Surpris, le monarque haussa le sourcil :

Thranduil : Comment m'avez-vous nommé ?

Orlyänne : Grand roi de splendeur, c'est ainsi que les grands souverains sont appelés sur mes terres, Majesté.

Il ne put réprimer un très léger sourire. Aliénor, que la peur d'un impair de la part de l'elleth, agaçait, réprimanda son amie :

Aliénor : Il est temps de nous retirer Orlyänne…et tout de suite !

Impatiente, elle saisit son amie par le bras avant de l'entraîner vers la porte de la chambre. S'inclinant à nouveau, elles sortirent à reculons.

Tel un félin tournant autour de sa proie, le roi marcha à pas lent tout près d'elle la frôlant intentionnellement. Son parfum le précédait inévitablement, de sorte que son visage suivait aveuglément sa direction. Les sens exacerbés, Olana sentit naître en elle un désir foudroyant. Comment parvenait-il à la mettre dans un tel état ?

D'un souffle chaud, sa voix se mua en un son rauque aux vibrations intenses :

Thranduil : Vous êtes magnifique _meleth nin_ !

Olana, tendit les mains au devant d'elle. Aussitôt le roi s'en saisit. Dès que ses mains touchèrent son torse, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur :

Olana : _Ore min, lye melane_ ! (Mon roi, je vous aime) Comme il a été difficile pour moi de bien me tenir à vos côtés quant ma seule volonté était de me jeter dans vos bras, les sentir m'envelopper de leur douces chaleur, et m'enivrer de votre parfum !

Thranduil : J'ai eu, également, le plus grand mal à me contenir mon ange ! Si vous saviez…_Goheno nin Olana_ (pardonnez-moi Olana), je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser partir.

Olana : Il le fallait.

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. _Lye melane ore nin_ ! (Je vous aime mon cœur).

Le roi la tenait si fort contre lui qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, mais peu lui importait. La chaleur de son corps, son menton caressant son front… La jeune femme n'en finissait plus de sourire. Enfin, elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle !

Ses mains le touchait, le caressait avec une telle envie que cela fit sourire Thranduil. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste. Ses doigts, effleurant sa nuque, la faisait frissonner. Son index se positionna sous son menton et le relevant, y déposa un doux baiser. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Aveugle, ses mains exploraient le visage du roi avec timidité d'abord, puis avec plus de hardiesse. Son désir se trouvait au bout de ses mains. Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, de charmants petits baisers.

Son front, son nez, ses joues, son cou. Au fur et à mesure, ses soupirs se transformaient en gémissements.

Thranduil : Si nous continuons ainsi _meleth nin_ (mon amour), nous allons nous enflammer.

Olana : Je le crains fort mon roi.

Thranduil : Vos yeux vous font-ils souffrir ?

Olana : Non, c'est terminé. Vais-je recouvrir la vue ?

Thranduil : Je l'espère Olana. Après ce repas que je m'apprête à vous offrir, nous sommes attendus auprès du Seigneur Elrond et de ses invités afin de vous parler de la « fusion des âmes », dont nous avons été les généreux bénéficiaires.

Olana : J'ai si peur ! Mais pour moi seule votre présence à mes côtés est importante. Je vous en prie, embrassez-moi encore, nous parlerons plus tard. Déposer des baisers ardents sur mon corps que je m'en repaisse à en mourir !

Thranduil : C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie également.

A nouveau, les deux amants se sentirent, se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un long moment le roi emprisonna son trésor contre lui avant d'apercevoir le repas disposé sur la table.

Il connaissait, à présent, quelques uns de ses goûts et avait demandé lui même au cuisinier de faire plaisir à la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Il est temps que je vous fasse déjeuner petit ange. Laissez-vous guider par mes soins.

Olana : Je m'en remets à vous les yeux fermés, c'est le cas de le dire !

Son sourire fut contagieux et le roi, heureux, caressa sa joue de son index. Il la fit assoir et tira une seconde chaise afin d'être au plus près d'elle.

Prête, les mains posées de part et d'autres de son assiette, elle attendait patiemment que l'elfe lui présente la fourchette, où était accrochée une bouchée de viande cuite dans un jus au fumet odorant.

Ouvrant la bouche, le roi lui donnait la becquée en souriant :

Thranduil : J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un passé lointain…lorsque je nourrissais mon fils Légolas. Ce garnement finissait toujours par se tâcher, prenant le plus grand soin à tester ma patience.

Olana penchait la tête sur le côté en fronçant son nez :

Olana : Vous vous moquez de moi Sire, mais promis je me tiendrais sage et n'en renverserais pas une goutte. J'obéirais à la moindre de vos injonctions.

Le sourire du roi s'effaça alors que son désir pour elle s'aiguisa en une seconde. Qu'il était plaisant pour ce mâle de la savoir ainsi à sa merci. Si proche, si vulnérable…il dû se faire violence pour ne point l'embrasser passionnément :

Thranduil : Ouvrez votre bouche _meleth nin,_ où vous finirez vraiment par vous tâcher.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'une façon si érotique, que le roi suspendit son geste quelques secondes de trop, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le jus de la viande s'écoula sur la commissure des lèvres et atteignit son menton. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers elle et sa langue vint lécher la goutte menaçant de tomber pour s'écraser sur sa jolie robe.

Aussitôt, un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme pour qui ce geste était une invitation.

Avec une serviette, Thranduil essuya le bas de son visage. Ses doigts tremblaient. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Thranduil : Vous aimez dirait-on !

Olana : Oui.

La viande fut ainsi mangée, jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, ce qui ravit le monarque :

Thranduil : Aimerez-vous autant cette délicieuse pêche gorgé de sucre ?

Olana : Mettez-la en bouche, mon roi, vous connaîtrez ainsi mon appréciation.

Découpant un morceau du fruit, il le coinça entre ses lèvres et le présenta près de la bouche que la jeune femme, obéissante, s'ingéniait à garder entrouverte.

Ce fut le goût du sucre qu'elle sentit en premier, vint ensuite la langue du roi se mélangeant subtilement au fruit que tous deux finirent de consommer ensemble.

De longs gémissements s'élevaient de la gorge d'Olana mise au supplice :

Thranduil : Vous aimez _ore min_ (mon cœur), finirons-nous ce fruit ensemble ?

Olana : Ouiiii

Prononcées dans un souffle, ces voyelles si joliment accolées, offraient une résonance particulière….

Le fruit fut ainsi dégusté à l'unisson mêlant, saveur, baiser, et désir.

Olana : Je n'avais...jamais, man...gé ainsi.

Thranduil : Nous sommes gâtés Olana, nous avons du miel...

Olana : Oui, je veux du miel.

Les mains de la jeune femme caressaient son roi sans relâche tandis qu'il présentait à la jeune femme, ses propres lèvres enduites de miel odorant. Olana ne put résister et lécha avec la plus parfaite indécence ce cadeau royal. Thranduil se sentit fléchir. Un furieux désir brûlait ses reins. Les petits coups de langue d'Olana, remplissait son office avec la plus parfaite détermination. Cette application le laissait rêveur.

Elle profitait de la saveur de ce miel au goût fruité avec une étonnante ferveur. Toutefois, une autre dégustation s'offrait aux deux amants, celle de leurs corps enfiévrés. Elle n'en finissait plus de mordiller les lèvres du roi tout en passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le cou de Thranduil et lui firent un très joli suçon. Quelle gloire !

De mémoire d'elfe, jamais aucun monarque ne fut si joliment marqué du sceau du plaisir :

Scribe : Excuse boss, j'ai la plume qui tremble là.

Auteure : Petit canaillou. Se laisserait-on distraire de sa fonction ?

Scribe : Mais...pas du tout.

Auteure : Reprenons alors.

Olana poussa un léger soupir. Tant de sensations s'offraient à elle. Un léger tremblement parcouru son corps :

Thranduil : Avez-vous froid Olana ?

Olana : Nonnn….

Les consonnes moururent à leurs tours sur ses lèvres accompagnées d'un adorable tremblement. Elles signaient sa reddition.

Les sens du roi s'intensifièrent. Il était temps de proposer le dessert à son aimée.

La jeune femme se sentait à la merci de son amant, et c'était une sensation qu'elle adorait. Deviner les intentions, apprécier les effleurements, frémir sous les caresses…L'intensité de ces actes en faisait un moment très particulier.

Son corps s'éveillait à la vie, après avoir été privé de l'essentiel depuis si longtemps…

Cette renaissance, c'était à lui qu'elle la devait. Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de s'affranchir de tous les interdits que l'on avait apposés à son éducation, s'imposait à son esprit.

Bientôt, elle oserait…bientôt, sa conscience la laisserait enfin en paix et son corps se libérerait. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que la plus assidue des élèves et s'évertuait à bien apprendre ses leçons, et pour cela, il fallait bien louer l'obstination de son professeur à lui délivrer un enseignement des plus méritoires !

Ses pensées furent détournées par un petit tintement de verre et elle sentit aussitôt quelque chose de dur et gluant à la fois contre ses lèvres :

Thranduil : Ouvrez la bouche Olana…oui, voilà c'est parfait ! Goûtez…n'est-ce pas divin ?

Obéissante, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer une goulée …de miel. Comme c'était doux, sucré, parfumé…

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge :

Thranduil : Encore ?

Sa voix devint un murmure. A peine réussit-elle à se faire entendre :

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Votre façon de prononcer ce tout petit mot m'enchante mon ange.

A nouveau elle sentit le petit bâtonnet de bois trempé dans le miel effleurer sa bouche. Sa langue s'enroula autour du bâton recueillant avec un soin tout particulier jusqu'à la dernière goutte du précieux nectar. Un grognement s'éleva de la gorge royale.

La prouesse avec laquelle son aimée venait d'effectuer, à ses yeux, ce tour de force, avait fait entrevoir au roi, bien des possibilités qu'elle pourrait lui offrir …un jour.

Thranduil : Votre docilité m'interpelle Ma Dame. Je sens chez vous une prédisposition à vous accordez aux désirs qui son miens. Oserez-vous faire fis de votre réserve ?

Silencieuse, la jeune femme s'immobilisa :

Thranduil : Ne laissez point les convenances prendre le dessus ma belle étoile. Osez, je vous ai déjà encouragé en ce sens une première fois vous souvenez-vous ?

La scène de la cavalcade sur le dos de Moose lui revint tel un boomerang. Enhardie, elle se mit à gémir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour enflammer la verve du roi :

Thranduil : Me permettez-vous de vous faire démonstration des diverses possibilités qu'offre un tel nectar _pîn mîr ?_ (petit trésor)

Plus qu'une réponse, ce fut un souffle qui accueillit cette proposition :

Olana : Je vous…permets.

Les doigts du roi délassèrent avec une étonnante facilité le corset d'Olana libérant sa capacité respiratoire. Il lui sembla reprendre vie. A présent défaits, les lacets pendaient de chaque côté de ses flancs telles les ficelles d'un piège.

Avec assurance, la main de Thranduil s'infiltra dans l'échancrure de sa chemise la faisant glisser sur ses épaules, découvrant un sein rond et ferme. Plus qu'une évidence, ce dôme combla sa vision au-delà de ses espérances. Ce corps voluptueux dont il ne semblait jamais rassasié le surprendrait toujours.

Un silence assourdissant emplissait la chambre, saturé de phéromones.

Désorientée, elle attendait consentante.

Son corps tendu comme un arc peinait pour rester immobile. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se jeter dans ses bras, passer ses mains sous la chemise du roi et caresser cette peau dont le parfum l'enivrait. Une fois de plus, elle retint son geste…

Après un temps qui lui paru infini, ses attentes furent récompensées puisqu'elle sentit couler sur son sein le précieux liquide ambré. Le contact sur sa peau la fit frissonner, ce qui ravi le monarque trop heureux de constater les effets que cela produisait.

Avec la voracité d'un félin assoiffé, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de cette gorge offerte, léchant, happant, la moindre goutte ayant eu la folie de résister à ce gourmet. L'ellon ne cessait de taquiner son téton enduit de sucre le faisant se dresser vers sa bouche avide.

Bientôt, Olana se perdit dans ses propres gémissements réclamant plus, toujours plus.

Il libéra l'autre sein et renouvela avec une application des plus attentionnées son supplice. A présent, il n'avait plus assez de ses deux mains, ni de sa langue pour satisfaire son amante en proie à un feu dévastateur :

Olana : Je vais….mourir mon….roi. Je…veux …mourir sous vos…caresses.

Thranduil : _Meleth nin_, je ne pourrais bientôt plus résister à cet appel.

Sa voix avait baissé d'une octave et menaçait de se transformer en un grognement tant le désir y transparaissait. Elle continuait à soupirer, incapable de s'arrêter, perdant toute notion du temps, de la bienséance…

Elle le voulait en elle.

Cette unique pensée la taraudait impitoyablement. Ses mains, fébriles, cherchaient son amant. Prenant le miel à même la bouche, il le conserva un moment à l'intérieur, le laissant fondre avant de le restituer sur la langue de la jeune femme, octroyant à ce baiser un goût de paradis.

Jamais baiser ne fut plus intense et de mémoire d'elfe jamais un roi ne s'était permis pareille audace :

Scribe : 'tain Arakiell, qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? J'arrive plus à écrire, éponges-moi le front.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande en souriant :

Arakiell : A présent je suis certaine que tu ne verras plus le miel de la même façon. Me tromperais-je petit scribe ?

Scribe : C'est pas humain çà !

Arakiell : Retrouvons nos deux amants fougueux veux-tu ?

Scribe : Il a intérêt à assurer !

Totalement sous l'emprise de son roi, Olana perdait pied, haletante, gémissante, pressant son amant de lui en offrir plus. Une main entreprenante s'insinua sous sa robe et commença à caresser ses jambes tremblantes. N'y tenant plus, elle dirigea, elle-même, la main du roi à l'endroit d'où il lui serait impossible d'en repartir.

Son intimité atteignait le paroxysme de l'excitation. Patienter, n'était plus dans ses prérogatives. Il fallait agir de toute urgence.

Malheureusement, on frappa à la porte. Contrarié, Thranduil s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre sèchement :

Thranduil : Un moment je vous prie !

Il sortit un mouchoir brodé à ses initiales, le trempa dans un verre d'eau et essuya consciencieusement le sucre collant sur les seins d'Olana. Avec tendresse, il remonta sa chemise, repositionna son corset en le laça avec une pointe de regret :

Thranduil : Nous reprendrons cette charmante dégustation un peu plus tard _meleth nin,_ je vous en fais la promesse.

Déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il alla lui-même ouvrir la porte. Une jeune elleth entra en s'inclinant profondément :

Elleth : Je venais vous demander la permission de débarrasser votre majesté.

Thranduil impressionnait toujours les jeunes elleths de son royaume et encore plus cette toute jeune servante n'osant affronter son regard. Son orgueil de mâle fut un peu flatté tout de même, question de fierté masculine. Il adorait ce genre de réaction. L'elfine prit le plateau en main et son geste brusque fit tomber une cuillère qui tomba accompagné d'un bruit sourd sur le sol en marbre.

Légèrement amusé, le roi se baissa lui même afin de récupérer l'ustensile avant de le reposer sur le plateau :

Thranduil : Vous adresserez nos plus vifs remerciements au cuisinier pour les délices offerts à cette Dame. Le dessert fut tout particulièrement apprécié. Nous conservons le pot de miel afin que cette noble Dame puisse profiter encore un peu de ses bienfaits.

Elleth : Comme il vous plaira, Majesté.

La pauvre elleth rougissante, ayant enfin compris qu'elle venait de tomber à un très mauvais moment, ne cessait de s'enliser dans son embarras. Le roi mit fin à son calvaire en ouvrant la porte lui permettant ainsi de s'échapper.

Elle quitta la chambre le feu aux joues. Dans sa jolie tête bien faite, des images coquines se présentèrent lui provoquant un coup de chaleur. Orlyänne, que ses pas avaient guidé près de la chambre d'Olana, histoire d'espionner un peu son amie, tomba nez à nez avec Naëlle :

Orlyänne : Quelles jolies couleurs sur ce charmant minois...

Naëlle : Excusez-moi, je me sens si bête.

Orlyänne : Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi belle petite elleth...

Dangereusement proche de l'elfine, Orlyänne passa son index sur ses joues rouges :

Orlyänne : Quelle douce chaleur...

Aliénor, qui préférait avoir à l'œil son amie, s'approcha du tandem :

Aliénor : Ca y est ? Olana a fini de manger ?

Orlyänne : Je pense qu'il ne lui manque que le dessert.

Naëlle : Je vous assure que cette dame a bien terminé son repas. Il ne restait que le miel. Le roi l'a conservé afin que cette dame…

Orlyänne : Ah oui ? Quelle charmante idée ! Ceci dit, délicieuse petite personne, je ne parlais pas de ce dessert-là.

Un sourire ravageur s'étira sur son visage, alors que Naëlle piquait un fard mémorable. Ses lèvres tremblotaient :

Orlyänne : Petite puce, les rois sont des elfes comme les autres avec leurs désirs et leurs attributs sont demandeurs de...

Aliénor : Orlyänne ! Il me semble que prendre un peu l'air te ferait du bien.

Orlyänne : Peut-être devrais-je aider cette adorable petite _ninïl_ (poupée) à porter ce plateau si lourd.

Aliénor : Orlyänne ! Laisse cette jeune elfine tranquille !

Trop heureuse d'échapper à cette dangereuse femelle, la servante disparut en un clin d'œil, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur un monarque aux yeux brillants :

Thranduil : Vous souhaitiez rendre une visite à votre amie ? Elle est toute à vous. Nous vous rassurons, cette Dame s'est convenablement sustentée.

Orlyänne : En douter ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit Sire.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et un salut quasi militaire avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Aliénor, passablement nerveuse, une goutte de sueur venait de glisser le long de son front, salua le roi avant d'entrer à son tour. En refermant la porte, la jeune femme laissa exploser son courroux :

Aliénor : Bon sang Orlyänne, je ne sais pas moi, fais quelque chose calme-toi un peu…Tu vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis !

Orlyänne : Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ma nature. Je suis ainsi constituée.

Aliénor : Ce volcan en fusion me fera mourir avant l'heure !

Olana et Orlyänne se mirent à rire ensemble et le dernier bruit qu'entendit le roi, alors qu'il s'en allait retrouver Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond, fut le rire de ces jeunes femmes. Il souriait. Enfin, son aimée retrouvait un peu de son insouciance.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, les deux amies tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Orlyänne se repris très vite et huma l'air. Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Une vérité s'insinuait à son esprit qu'elle ne pouvait garder à sa seule appréciation :

Orlyänne : Narnäk, (bon sang) il s'est passé des choses torrides par ici ! Il y a comme une belle odeur de _sessänn_ (sexe) qui flotte dans l'air…

La jeune femme rougit d'avantage. Aliénor et Olana s'insurgèrent immédiatement :

Aliénor et Olana ensemble : Orlyänne !

Elle aurait dû s'en souvenir. L'odorat de cette elfine était plus développé que la plupart des elfes existant dans son monde et, apparemment, dans celui-ci aussi.

Aliénor : Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

Orlyänne : M'empêcher quoi ? Je dis ce que je ressens, pourquoi m'en priver ? C'est ainsi que les choses se passent…en tout cas pour moi.

Aliénor : Brute de décoffrage comme aurait dit Jack. Ta période de _rärlanen_ a commencé quand ?

Orlyänne : Hier soir.

Aliénor : Eh bien on n'est pas dans la bouse !

Scribe : J'ai raté un épisode ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette période…

Arakiell : J'allais y venir avant que tu ne m'interrompes.

Scribe : Ok boss, je t'écoute.

Arakiell : Tu veux bien répéter ?

Scribe : Quoi ?

Arakiell : Ton appellation me concernant…

Scribe : Ah, on aime la flatterie ?

Je ne dis rien…un ange passe…

Chez les elfines vulcaniennes, les menstruations n'existaient pas. Cependant, leur nature les avait dotées d'une étrange particularité. Vivant très près du danger, les probabilités de mourir au combat, faisait qu'elles devaient se reproduire plus souvent que la plupart des autres peuples.

Par un effet de comparaison, c'était le jour et la nuit avec les elfes de la Terre du Milieu, qui eux, attendaient les périodes de paix pour avoir un enfant. Autant dire que parfois, cela durait des siècles…

Pour pallier à cette reproduction hâtive, les femelles avaient une forte capacité de concevoir, pendant sept jours, et devenaient extrêmement réceptives aux avances masculines de toutes sortes.

Les ardeurs de leurs joutes amoureuses, étaient connues de tous les peuples existants dans leur monde.

Les mâles remplissaient fort bien cette fonction sans s'en plaindre d'ailleurs. Pourtant, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre de leurs femelles. Cette société elfique étant basée sur un système clanique matriarcal, les femmes, les mères, portaient la lignée du nom et se devaient de combattre pour défendre leur royaume. Les mâles s'occupaient donc d'élever et de former leurs progénitures. Très jeunes, les elleths de feu étaient confrontées au danger et on leur inculquait la manière de sauver leur vie, tout comme celle de l'ôter, de la plus rude des façons, à leurs ennemis.

Même dans leurs actes amoureux, elles étaient de redoutables amantes, allant même jusqu' à la confrontation si cela devait les mener au plaisir. Mordre, rudoyer, posséder, crier, tout était bon pour ces femelles, dont les dangers de la vie, leurs faisaient comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

A une certaine période du mois, quand d'autres femelles saignaient, elles, ressentaient le besoin de s'accoupler. C'était ainsi.

Rärlanen, pouvait donc être traduit par " _accouplement compulsif _", et mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur leur chemin, car bien souvent, les autres races, ne connaissant pas leurs coutumes, se laissaient piéger et n'en ressortaient pas toujours indemnes. C'était dire l'intensité de la joute ! Zorgûnn s'était laissé conduire par son envie...il en gardait un cuisant souvenir.

Durant cette période, les elleths avaient donc un choix pour libérer leurs tensions, nommé Mïrler (ce qui signifiait en gros : se battre ou baiser) deux mêmes lettres pour une occupation à haut risque.

Mourir au combat, ou mourir sous les assauts de ces redoutables mantes religieuses…

Bien entendu, il allait de soi, que la mort n'était pas interprétée de la même façon.

La grande mort, vous emmenait directement sous terre avec en prime une jolie épitaphe sur votre tombe, alors que la petite mort, vous faisait entrevoir un bout du royaume céleste ou votre autre existence attendait patiemment de prendre effet.

Toutefois, lorsque les elfines vulcaniennes se trouvaient en dehors de leur royaume, la reproduction n'était plus systématique, mais l'accouplement, lui, restait quasi obligatoire. Il s'agissait, avant tout de donner la vie sur leurs terres et nulle part ailleurs et comme le plus souvent elles combattaient près de leurs frontières…

Voici donc où en était Orlyänne. Le pic de cette période se déroulait au soir du troisième jour et là, comment dire, mieux valait que l'une ou l'autre des propositions soient exécutées sous peine de regretter amèrement de se retrouver dans un environnement immédiat avec ce feu follet !

En attendant, toute montée de testostérone ou de phéromones, attiraient irrésistiblement son attention. Même les femelles n'étaient pas écartées. Un petit divertissement ajouté au devoir de reproduction n'était pas à exclure pour ces chaudrons bouillants.

Olana : Il va falloir remédier à tout çà si l'on ne veut pas d'incident diplomatique.

Aliénor : Oui. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder à quitter Fontcombe. Le roi ne souhaite pas s'attarder ici. Il sera bien temps de la présenter à Chaperon Rose.

Orlyänne : Qui est-ce ?

Olana : Quelqu'un que tu vas adorer et qui te trouveras une solution sans lui demander trop d'effort.

Orlyänne : Ah oui ?

Aliénor : C'est une très jolie petite _ninïl _(poupée) blonde, pétillante et pleine de ressources dans ce domaine. Crois-moi tu ne regretteras pas de faire sa connaissance.

Les yeux de l'elleth se mirent à briller d'un intense éclat :

Orlyänne : En attendant que l'on me trouve un dérivatif, je remarque que ton corps est bouillant ma belle ! Cette petite Naëlle vous aurait-elle interrompu dans quelque manœuvre délicate hum ?

Aliénor : Fiche-lui la paix ! Je pense que je vais la ligoter à un arbre histoire de la calmer, ou peut être...un bon bain ?

L'elfe vulcanienne, cracha une boulette de feu, rageusement :

Orlyänne : Celui qui me jettera dans un bain...

Aliénor : Oui, n'est pas encore né, nous connaissons le refrain.

Orlyänne : Ceci dit, je sens la température des corps mais également celle du désir, et ce roi brûlait comme un charbon ardent. Il doit avoir ses attributs en surchauffe...

Aliénor : Ca suffit !

Orlyänne : Très bien. Ceci dit, attends-toi à une petite visite dans la soirée ma belle. Il n'en a pas fini avec toi. Je sentais son taux de testostérone à son maximum et l'envie d'en découdre avec ce joli petit corps...

Aliénor : Orly…

Orlyänne : Et minute, je ne suis pas la seule en chaleur...

Aliénor : C'est pas vrai, je t'ai retrouvé depuis seulement trois jours et tu me rends déjà folle ! J'ose à peine imaginer la réaction de Gabriel lorsqu' il te verra !

Un sourire carnassier s'invita sur les traits de l'elleth. Bon sang ! Mais c'était vrai ! Gabriel, trop occupé dans ses tâches n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de la rencontrer. Elle décida, in petto, de remédier à cet oubli et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Aliénor rugit :

Aliénior : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ou va-t-elle encore ?

Aliénor, venait quitter Olana. Assise sur le banc, elle savait que le monarque devait venir la chercher afin de rendre visite au Seigneur de Fontcombe. En attente de sa visite, la jeune femme se tenait à l'écoute de cette nature si généreuse à son égard. Le souffle de la brise dans ses cheveux, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le chant des oiseaux s'offrant à son écoute si réceptive…

Tous ses sens en éveil, elle remarqua soudain combien, privée de sa vue, les bruits et les sensations semblaient s'intensifier !

L'un d'eux la fit sursauter. Elle tendit les mains devant elle rencontrant le vide comme elle le pensait. Souhaitant se lever, son pied se prit dans le pli de sa robe et la fit chuter.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à quatre pattes, tentant vainement de se redresser et s'empêtrant de plus belle dans le tissu, la voix du souverain la fit sursauter :

Thanduil : Je suis là _elen nin_. Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé ?

Ses mains tendues vers l'avant butèrent sur le torse du roi. Ses doigts caressèrent l'étoffe de son vêtement. Il s'était changé. Elle le su au toucher. C'était si doux ! La chaleur sévissant, il avait dû revêtir une chemise légère.

De s'imaginer dans une telle posture devant un si puissant monarque, un rire qu'elle tentait de contenir, sortit de sa gorge. Tel le son d'une clochette, il invitait avec lui la beauté et le charme :

Olana : Je ne dois pas être à mon avantage ainsi positionnée.

Sa jovialité devint contagieuse. Associé à cette charmante démonstration de bonheur, Thranduil se laissa aller, lui aussi, et un rire secoua sa poitrine.

Olana s'arrêta sur le champ et ses mains se posèrent instantanément sur le front large du souverain, avant de suivre l'arrête de son nez aquilin pour finir sur ses lèvres encore entrouvertes. Le souffle court, la jeune femme soupira :

Olana : Mon roi, comme il est bon de vous entendre rire. Privée de ma vue, ce son n'en est que plus doux à mon oreille. Quant à vos traits…il me semble vous découvrir pour la première fois. Je devine votre beauté du bout de mes doigts.

D'un élan passionné, elle se jeta contre lui, plongeant son visage contre son cou. L'odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes l'enveloppa telle une brume d'amour, un véritable cocon de douceur dont elle ne souhaitait s'extraire. Ses bras emprisonnèrent l'ellon complètement à la merci de cette jeune femme impulsive.

Chatouillant la nuque de son amant, Olana poussa un long soupir, en mêlant ses doigts aux cheveux soyeux du souverain. Un son rauque répondit à son soupir alors qu'il la pressait contre lui parsemant son cou et son épaule de petits baisers légèrement humides.

Alanguie, telle une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, Olana ne cessait de gémir.

Cette proximité libérait son bonheur de le savoir sien. Elle le serra si fort … si fort…

Thranduil : Olana…

Trop émotive, elle restait silencieuse ne cessant de pousser de petits gémissements mettant le roi au supplice. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un cil n'osant interrompre un moment aussi intense. Les sons que son aimée lui offraient enchantaient son ouïe :

Thranduil : Je sais mon ange, je sais…

Encouragée par ces mots doux, la jeune femme se laissa emporter petit à petit par un feu dévorant. N'écoutant que son instinct, celui qui le poussait à se presser contre lui, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure hésitant à se lancer, mais l'envie, plus forte que la raison, la poussa dans ses derniers retranchements.

Le bout de sa langue émergea timidement d'entre ses lèvres avant de tracer un long sillon sur le cou du roi. Le contact humide provoqua une réaction sensible sur sa peau. Ses poils se hérissèrent alors que ses paupières se baissaient. L'emprisonnant un peu plus fort, son corps, au comble de l'excitation eut bien du mal à s'apaiser. Lui aussi la désirait. Il la voulait, c'était un fait.

Profitant de cet instant d'hésitation, elle lui porta le coup de grâce. Pinçant le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres, elle suçota cette partie délicate de l'anatomie elfique.

Lentement, sa bouche emprisonnait ce petit bout de chair si sensible. Du moment où elle se l'appropria, le cœur de Thranduil battit plus fort, plus vite…

Réfrénant, avec le plus grand mal, son envie de la prendre sans aucune retenue, il dû se faire violence pour repousser son instinct lui soufflant de se laisser aller à la satisfaire.

C'était elle, à présent, qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui. La douceur de ses lèvres, la succion de sa bouche, son souffle chaud et irrégulier…tout le poussait à agir. Il s'y refusa pourtant.

Obstinée, elle persistait dans son désir de le faire basculer, en poussant des feulements à le rendre fou. Sa virilité tendue comme un arc devenait douloureuse. Il fallait mettre un terme à ce supplice sur le champ sans quoi …

Thranduil : Chut… _mael nin_ (mon petit plaisir), l'on pourrait nous surprendre…

Olana : Huuummm…

Thranduil : Soyez sage _elen nin…_

Olana : Huuummm…

Les lettres se mourraient alors qu'un désir fulgurant explosait dans ses veines offrant à ce corps une chaleur enivrante :

Thranduil : Nous nous retrouverons cette nuit. Je vous le promets.

Olana : Vraiment ?

Thranduil : Petit ange, vous venez d'enflammer un monarque, je n'ai plus d'autres choix que céder à votre requête.

Olana : Mon roi…

Thranduil : Faisons quelques pas _elen nin_ et tâchons d'apaiser ce tourment qui nous dévore, ensuite, il sera temps de nous rendre chez le Seigneur Elrond qui nous attend.

Olana : Oui Majesté. Pardonnez mon emportement.

Thranduil : C'est déjà fait.

Olana : C'est que…j'ai tellement…c'est si dur de résister…

Thranduil : Je sais, je le ressens dans mon cœur.

Olana : Je vais me montrer sage.

Thranduil : Si obéissante, si docile…Olana, vous êtes mon rêve…

Leurs pas les dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le Seigneur de Fontcombe les attendait, accompagné des deux mages et du Seigneur Cirdan tout aussi impatient de rencontrer enfin cette Dame en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Marchant d'un pas mesuré, le roi guidait Olana à travers les couloirs ouverts sur les jardins. La brise faisait entrer le doux parfum des fleurs et le marbre au sol, légèrement glissant, encouragea Thranduil à passer son bras autour de sa taille. La proximité de cet être la faisait soupirer. Enfin il s'arrêta et frappa à une porte. Elrond vint lui-même ouvrir et s'inclina devant son ami :

Elrond : Entrez voulez-vous !

La pièce, spacieuse et circulaire, possédait en son centre une table supportée par un pied central et tout autour était disposé des chaises à haut dossier.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas face à cette table qu'attendaient les convives, mais sur le côté où des sièges recouverts de coussins moelleux se faisait face. La vue, depuis les larges ouvertures agrémentées de voilages blancs, était magnifique et l'on pouvait admirer une somptueuse cascade dont la chute d'eau occasionnait un son particulièrement mélodieux. Un magnifique bouquet de roses offrait une senteur envoûtante.

Troublée, Olana se raidit, ce que remarqua Cirdan. Afin de la rassurer, ce dernier s'avança vers elle. Le timbre doux et paternel de sa voix, la détendit immédiatement :

Cirdan : Je vais avoir enfin l'occasion de vous entendre, Dame Olana. La dernière fois que je vous ai aperçue, vous étiez si mal en point ! Je me réjouis de vous savoir en bonne santé. Si ce n'était ce bandage sur vos yeux, votre beauté m'aurait déjà laissé sans voix. Ces joyaux que vous nous dissimulez encore pour quelques temps, j'en suis convaincu, finiront de charmer le sage que je suis.

Olana tendit ses mains au devant d'elle et lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du vieil elfe, noueux, elle su d'instinct que cet être ne lui serait jamais néfaste. Elle en avait la certitude :

Olana : Vos compliments ont atteint mon cœur par le chemin le plus pur, celui de la sincérité. Soyez-en remercié.

Cirdan souriait et gardait emprisonné dans ses mains, celles d'Olana qu'il tapotait d'un geste réconfortant. Une étrange alchimie s'installa entre ces deux personnes. L'elfe sage ressentit une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans ses phalanges remontant jusqu'à ses poignets. Le silence s'imposa, elle eut un léger mouvement de la tête comme une interrogation soudaine et osa une question :

Olana : Vous seriez-vous embarqué sur un bateau dernièrement ?

Cirdan : Pourquoi une telle question ?

Olana : Je sens le vent marin…

Cirdan : Je vis tout près de la mer mon enfant.

Tous se lançaient des regards surpris :

Olana : Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse, mais comptez-vous embarquer prochainement ?

Cirdan : Pas que je sache.

Olana : Je vous vois sur un navire…pardon, je suis…

Cirdan : Ne soyez pas navré Dame Olana, la fusion des âmes permet quelquefois certaines …sensations, ressentit, parfois même visions.

Thranduil la conduisit vers un siège et la fit assoir. Il se plaça tout à côté la couvant du regard :

Elrond : _Mara aurë hiril_ Olana. (Bonjour Dame Olana)

Olana : _Mara aurë_ Seigneur Elrond.

Cirdan : Ainsi vous parlez le Sindarin ?

Olana : Je ne maîtrise pas complètement votre langue Seigneur Cirdan, tout juste en suis-je aux balbutiements…parfois quelques bribes de phrases me viennent à l'esprit, mais je n'arrive pas en m'en souvenir.

Thranduil : Ne vous inquiétez pas Ma Dame, cela finira par devenir plus limpide à votre esprit.

Son visage se tourna vers le roi, alors qu'un sourire empreint d'un réel amour s'y affichait. Aucun membre de cette assemblée n'aurait pu ne pas comprendre…

Radagast, qu'un tel sentiment émerveillait toujours, souriait sans discontinuer. Un peu fleur bleu, très sensible, il n'était pas indifférent à ce genre de démonstration :

Olana : Y a-t-il d'autres personnes avec vous ?

Elrond : Oui, sont présents les magiciens Gandalf, et Radagast. Votre…directeur de conscience, est-ce ainsi que vous le nommez ?

Olana : Oui, c'est bien ainsi, même si le terme paraît pompeux.

Elrond : Le Seigneur Gabriel doit nous rejoindre d'ici peu.

A peine eut-elle le temps de sourire à cette appellation qu'elle sentit sa présence avant qu'il n'entre. Immédiatement, elle tendit sa main vers lui. L'archange, portait un long manteau de voile bleu nuit fermé par une broche et ses cheveux magnifiques retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Un doux sourire éclairait ses traits alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'enfant du Très Haut.

Il était émouvant de constater la complicité unissant ces deux êtres. Avec tendresse, il baisa le haut de son front et caressa sa main délicatement :

Gabriel : _A tuus amor aeternus. In latinum cibum. (_Mon amour pour toi est éternel. Que la paix soit avec toi).

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'assemblée :

Gabriel : _Pax tibi_, nobles personnes, ce qui signifie, paix à vous. Il n'est de plus intense souhait pour moi que de savoir ce sentiment vôtre !

Il s'inclina respectueusement, ce qui intimida fortement les convives. Immédiatement, chacun répondit à cette marque de politesse. Il émanait de cet être une aura de fragilité et de puissance à la fois. Gabriel reprit la parole tout en prenant le siège que le Seigneur Elrond lui tendait :

Gabriel : Je répondrais à vos interrogations quelles qu'elles soient.

Olana patienta quelques instants avant de s'exprimer d'une voix fragile où l'émotion perçait :

Olana : Je souhaitais vous adresser mes remerciements les plus sincères pour vous être si bien occupé de moi. Je reconnais que je vous ai donné du souci et je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras Seigneur Elrond, vos gens ont été si gentils et aimables, quant à vous…

L'émotion la saisit interrompant sa phrase. Le roi déposa sa main sur la sienne, tandis que Gabriel passait son index sur sa joue en souriant. Les deux forces vitales de sa vie, de part et d'autre de sa personne, lui offraient tout l'amour dont elle n'avait jamais bénéficié dans son monde :

Elrond : Cet endroit, Gente Dame, est le dernier havre de paix pour toutes les personnes de bonne volonté. Votre venue était d'ors et déjà un ravissement pour nous.

Olana : Vous avez été si prévenant, tout comme vous magiciens. Vous ai-je causé de l'embarras ?

Gandalf : N'ayez crainte Dame Olana, cela ne fut pas le cas. Le seul danger c'était vous même. Avez-vous une quelconque souvenance de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Olana : Eh bien, le dernier fait marquant était le départ sur votre traîneau mage Radagast. Ensuite...c'est très flou...Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour me souvenir.

Thranduil : Faites de votre mieux Ma Dame, ce sera déjà beaucoup.

Sa main aurait aimée caresser son visage, mais elle s'abstint de toute démonstration de tendresse en présence de cette petite assemblée.

Thranduil : Mithrandir, _mellon nin_, avez-vous trouvé de plus amples informations concernant ce qu'il s'est produit ?

Gandalf : Euh, eh bien, pour commencer, il me faut vous avouer que cette noble Dame est la seule à qui la fusion des âmes a été offerte, car cela ne fait plus aucun doute à présent, ce fait rarissime pour les elfes, est un don des Valar, je n'y vois là aucune autre explication.

Le vieil elfe prit la parole :

Cirdan : C'est un fait établi, comme celui dont Beren et Lùthien ont bénéficiés autrefois, à ceci près qu'une mission d'importance leur avait été confié. Il s'agissait pour Beren de rapporter l'un des silmarils s'il souhaitait prendre pour épouse son aimée. Capturé et torturé par Sauron, il fut sauvé par Lùthien et Huan, un chien-loup. Par la suite touts deux entrèrent à Angband le repère de Morgoth et Lùthien, grâce à un sort, endormit l'Ennemi et lui subtilisa la pierre sur sa propre couronne. Le loup gardien du royaume poursuivit Beren, l'attaqua et lui arracha la main qui portait le silmaril et l'avala. L'amour qui unissait ces êtres était si profond, que Beren ne démérita pas et revint avec le chien-loup Huan afin de traquer Carcharoth, le loup gardien, le tua et récupéra la pierre qu'il remit à Thingol avant de mourir !

Olana : C'est affreux !

Cirdan : Lùthien se laissa dépérir, mourut, mais…

Curieusement, le roi coupa la parole à Cirdan. Une impolitesse qui n'était pas un fait courant chez lui :

Thranduil : Cependant les Valar leurs ont offert une seconde chance et ils furent de nouveau réunis.

Olana : Vos dieux sont bons et généreux.

Cirdan fixa le monarque un moment avant de comprendre. Son ami devait avoir omis de lui narrer certains faits d'importance qui concernait Neryëlle son épouse. Un regard échangé avec lui, suffit pour confirmer ses doutes :

Olana : Mithrandir, comment la fusion des âmes vient-elle aux elfes ?

Gandalf : Euh, il m'est difficile d'en discuter ainsi alors que ce phénomène se produit généralement lors de...hum...

Olana : Lors d'un acte amoureux ? Comme pour moi ? N'ayons pas peur des mots magicien. Inutile de me cacher de vous tous. Je le confesse, j'éprouve pour Sa Majesté Thranduil, de nobles sentiments dont je n'ai pas à rougir. Si je vous fais offense, j'en suis tout à fait désolée, mais je préfère être sincère avec vous. Je vous dois bien cela.

Le roi eut un regard de fierté envers elle. Tout paraissait si simple pour l'élue de son cœur, et cette innocence, si touchante…

Gandalf : Je ne m'en trouve point chagriné Noble Dame. Le roi est seul juge de sa vie, comme de ses actions.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui mettait le Seigneur Elrond mal à l'aise, tout comme les deux magiciens. Apparemment, cette humaine n'était absolument pas au courant des coutumes elfique et surtout celles concernant leurs trépas...

Le roi comprit instantanément en interceptant leurs regards. Il se promit de leur parler plus tard :

Olana : Vous disiez Mithrandir, au sujet de la fusion des âmes ?

Gandalf : Eh bien d'ordinaire, cela se produit donc entre deux êtres de sexes opposés que tout semble rapprocher en un sentiment commun nommé amour. Ceci dit, le cas de fusion entre un elfe et une humaine, ne s'était jamais présenté. Des unions mixtes, oui, mais pas de fusion d'âmes. Sauf peut-être...l'histoire d'amour passionnelle entre Lùthien et Beren et encore je n'en suis pas certain. Il découle de ce phénomène une imprégnation dans l'esprit de chacun de la conscience et des événements vécus par l'autre. Souvent, des connexions s'établissent par le biais de rêves où de prophéties. C'est très aléatoire, et nullement représentatif, pour la simple raison qu'il n'existe pas de cas précis pouvant nous permettre de comprendre ce don. Ces faits sont d'une telle rareté…

Olana : Est-ce dangereux pour l'un de nous deux ?

Gandalf : En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt pour vous que le danger était potentiel.

Olana : Vous voulez parler de mon envoûtement ?

Gandalf : C'est cela même. Durant les deux jours suivant votre fusion, vous êtes devenue perméable à l'ennemi. Comment cet acte a-t-il été porté à sa connaissance ? Je ne saurais y répondre, il s'est infiltré en vous. Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir parlé, dans votre sommeil, une langue vous étant inconnu ?

Olana : Non, vraiment pas. Je voudrais tellement vous aider...

Sa voix trahissait sa peine de ne pouvoir satisfaire la demande du magicien :

Thranduil : Ce n'est rien Ma Dame.

Cirdan : Je souhaiterais aborder une partie de cette énigme, mais je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras Dame Olana. Votre directeur de conscience, ici même, nous a parlé de …hum, c'est tout de même fort délicat…

Olana : Je vous octroie ma permission Seigneur Cirdan. Soumettez vos pensées en toute liberté.

Cirdan : Eh bien, nous avons abordé le sujet lors de votre…exorcisme ?

Olana : Oui, et ?

Cirdan : Je vais être cavalier, mais enfin…saignez-vous toujours ? Je veux dire…

Thranduil : Vous mettez cette Dame dans l'embarras Cirdan !

Olana : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai subi bien pire croyez-moi. Pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne saigne plus. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de mes menstruations…mais…

Gabriel prit le relais tout naturellement :

Gabriel : Je ne sais ce qu'il en est pour la gent féminine de votre peuple, mais les humaines saignent tous les mois pendant une durée d'environ sept jours. Cela n'a pas été son cas. Nous ne pouvons donc inclure ce fait dans les spécificités de l'anatomie humaine. Toutefois, je pense qu'il s'agirait d'une sorte de purification suite à cette fusion des âmes. Recevoir une telle bénédiction, ou don, si vous préférez, nécessite de sublimer la personne en état de recevoir une telle gratification.

Gandalf : Je n'avais pas pris en compte cela. Il me semble que c'est une éventualité à retenir.

Radagast : Le souci, en ce qui me concerne, serait de savoir pourquoi la langue noire est venue à vous ? Que cherche à faire notre ennemi par votre intermédiaire ?

Olana : Vous pensez que je représente un quelconque danger pour vos gens Sire ?

Thranduil : Vous ne représentez aucun danger, je vous rassure.

Radagast : De cela, nous n'en sommes pas certain...

Thranduil : _ Daro i !_(arrêtez ça)

Le ton de la voix était sans équivoque. L'istari s'inclina se sentant soudain tout penaud :

Olana : Que doit-il arrêter ? Je ne veux pas être une source ...

Thranduil : Vous ne serez jamais, à mes yeux, que ce que je désire.

Un silence pesant s'installa que seule Olana su rompre :

Olana : Si je dois m'éloigner de vous Majesté, j'aimerais autant le savoir tout de suite. Je ne veux pas apporter le chaos avec moi...

Thranduil : Personne n'apportera le chaos, surtout pas vous Ma Dame !

L'archange, jusque là silencieux, prit enfin la parole :

Gabriel : L'inconnu est souvent source de peur. La vôtre est légitime et nous la comprenons Dame Olana et moi-même, toutefois, nous ne sommes pas une menace pour les vôtres. Notre venue sur ces terres est le résultat d'une magie inoffensive dans le seul but d'être mis en confrontation avec un joli rêve. Une bien innocente quête menée au nom d'un romantisme sans doute un peu trop passionné. Ma présence à ce « voyage », n'est que pure curiosité ainsi qu'un souci de protection, cela va de soi.

Le tout avait été énoncé sans la moindre hésitation. Gabriel, n'avait nullement l'intention de confier la véritable nature de sa mission. Il n'était pas encore temps. Il le sentait :

Le roi, quant à lui, bomba le torse, un air de défis dans les yeux. Personne ne douterait de la sincérité de son aimée ! Avec une petite voix, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

Olana : Quelle langue ai-je donc parlé ?

Personne n'osait répliquer :

Olana : Quelle langue ai-je parlé ? Je vous en prie, répondez-moi !

Cirdan le fit avec douceur :

Gandalf : La langue noire mon enfant.

Olana : Avec un nom pareil, je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de celle de vos ennemis. Pourtant, je les ai vu si grands, si beaux, si prévenants pour moi dans mes songes...avant de sombrer dans le néant…cette odeur, cette puanteur…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Cirdan fronçait les sourcils :

Cirdan : Qui était grands, beaux, prévenants ?

Olana : Je ne sais plus. Il me semble que c'était de grandes personnes…Cela paraissait être un très beau rêve, jusqu' à ce que Sauron ne vienne le troubler.

Gandalf : Qu'avez-vous dit Gente Dame ?

Olana : Ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne sais plus, de quoi ai-je donc parlé ?

Sa tête se tournait de droite à gauche comme si elle souhaitait s'adresser à tous :

Radagast : Vous avez prononcé un nom vous étant inconnu belle Dame, vous en rendez-vous compte ?

Elrond : Vous est-il vraiment inconnu ?

Thranduil : _Sedho !_(Silence) Comment osez-vous ?

Olana : Ne vous mettez pas en colère votre Majesté. Je crains le courroux. Je n'en ai que trop supporter par le passé.

Thranduil : Je n'admettrais pas que l'on doute de votre intégrité !

Olana : Le Seigneur Elrond ne faisait que poser une question c'est tout. Ne lui en veuillez pas je vous prie.

Comme lorsque c'était le cas, lors de situations conflictuelles lors de son mariage avec le seigneur Conrad, la jeune femme se mit à trembler et à perdre ses moyens. Le roi, furieux de constater que l'on pouvait ainsi déstabiliser Sa Dame, laissa paraître son courroux. Elle le sentait, tant et si bien, que sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son ton monta et un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

Olana : Je suis ...

Cirdan : Oui ? Parlez sans crainte mon enfant.

Soudain, sa voix se répercuta contre les murs et irritèrent instantanément les oreilles des elfes présent :

Olana : **_Amanaisâl !_** (non corrompue)

Tous se fixèrent avec effroi. D'où avait-elle connaissance de ce mot ? Gabriel haussa un sourcil. Sans le savoir, Olana venait de s'exprimer en ...valarin !

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle langue. Nommée ainsi, elle était la langue des Valar. Constituée de mots longs pour des voix austères, avec des sons difficiles à reproduire elle employait de nombreuses consonances totalement étrangères aux langues elfiques quelles qu'elles soient.

Jamais utilisée en dehors du Royaume Béni, les peuples de la Terre du Milieu soupçonnaient son existence, mais n'en comprenait pas son sens. Les seuls pouvant se targuer d'en connaître quelques rudiments étaient les Istaris, eux même Maiar et serviteurs des Valar sur les Terres Immortelles.

Un elfe avait eu la connaissance de ce parler, il s'agissait de Fëanor, fils unique de Finwë Serindë, mais suite à une querelle avec les Valar, il refusa de révéler son savoir et plus aucun elfe n'en compris le sens.

Seuls les valar, l'utilisaient dans le **_Mahanaxar_**, ou " _cercle du destin_ ", là où les plus importantes décisions étaient prises.

Le choc causé par l'énonciation de ce mot, causa une vive agitation :

Elrond : Ou avez-vous entendu ce mot Gente Dame ?

Olana : Pardon ? Ou ai-je entendu quoi ?

Sa voix tremblait, elle s'agitait...Thranduil s'empara de l'une de ses mains et caressa ses phalanges ayant remarqué combien ce geste l'apaisait. Il s'exprima avec douceur :

Thranduil : Calmez-vous Ma Dame. Ce n'est rien, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Radagast : Si un tel cadeau a pu être accordé à cette Dame, simple humaine, un autre peut également avoir des droits sur ses pensées, et par là même atteindre directement nos Dieux. Nous avons assisté à son emprise lors de sa possession.

Elrond : Sauron a été vaincu il y a fort longtemps à présent.

Radagast : Mais pourtant, nous l'avons entendu parler la langue noire... Cela veut dire...

Thranduil : Qu'il pourrait revenir en ce monde !

Gandalf : En prenant une autre forme _mellon nin_. Son apparence à changé, mais il est bel et bien revenu et il se met à grandir. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il cherche...

Elrond : L' Unique ! Lorsqu' Isildur s'est emparé de l'anneau et à voulut le faire sien, son destin était joué et Sauron était assuré de revenir.

Radagast : _Curunir_ (Saroumane), n'agira pas. Je sens qu'il se méfie de nous.

Thranduil : Ce vieux fou se méfie de lui-même.

Elrond : Se pourrait-il que l'Unique soit un jour retrouvé ?

Radagast : Il peut être à la portée de n'importe qui, comme oublié à jamais qui sait ? S'il était retrouvé, le monde périrait avec la plus effroyable guerre que cette Terre ait portée.

Cirdan : Dame Olana, vous avez parlé d'un songe tout à l'heure...

Olana : Vos paroles de fin du monde, de guerre, d'Unique...m'effraie. De quel rêve me parliez-vous ?

Gandalf : Avant de mentionner le nom de Sauron, vous nous avez parlé de personnes belles, grandes, prévenantes...

Olana : Vraiment ? Tout se mélange...Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir. Pardonnez-moi !

Le roi prit les mains de la jeune femme y déposant un baiser, faisant fi, cette fois ci, des convenances :

Thranduil : Ne vous tracassez pas Ma Dame, cela vous reviendra en temps utile.

Gandalf : Hélas, Sire, le temps presse.

Thranduil : Ne la bousculez pas !

Cirdan : Sa Majesté a raison, laissons cette dame se souvenir à son rythme. La brusquer ne nous servirait en aucune façon. J'aurais tellement souhaité vous venir en aide ...Hélas, nos recherches sont restées infructueuses, et je ne puis soulager toutes vos interrogations. Je le regrette vivement d'ailleurs. Apparemment, il ne s'agit pas ici de médecine, mais plutôt de magie.

Radagast : Les songes sont comme les petits oiseaux belle Dame, ils reviennent toujours au nid.

Olana : Que c'est joliment dit Radagast. Vous êtes un vrai poète.

Brusquement, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et un flot de paroles jaillirent de ses lèvres :

Olana : _Et mes pensées vers Aman,_

_le pays béni,_

_voguent au grès des vents,_

_emportant mes rêves avec elles,_

_jusque dans les jardins de Lorien,_

_où Irmo dans son immense bonté,_

_m'offre la paix et la sérénité._

Il y eut un silence éloquent à l'évocation de ces paroles. Les noms évoqués ne relevaient en rien du hasard. Comment une telle connaissance lui était parvenue ?

Touché, Thranduil baisa sa main en lui parlant avec délicatesse :

Thranduil : Comment ces noms vous sont-ils connus Ma Dame ?

Olana : Parce qu'on me les a nommé. Mais qui s'en ait chargé ? Vous ?

Thranduil : Non, Gente Dame, votre venue dans ce monde est trop récente pour connaître notre histoire. Qu'avez-vous vu lors de la fusion des âmes ? Subsiste-t-il quelques souvenirs dans votre mémoire ?

Olana : Je...je ne sais plus...tout se mélange. C'est comme si un perpétuel brouillard se présentait à mon esprit.

Chagriné de ne pouvoir se souvenir et répondre aux questions de son roi, Olana sentit les larmes couler à travers son bandage :

Thranduil : Ne pleurez pas Olana. Cela ne sert à rien, vos souvenirs reviendront.

Malgré le tissu, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de réitérer ce geste la caractérisant si bien. Le dos de sa main effleura son pansement. Le monarque sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour :

Thranduil : Laissons cette Dame se reposer.

Elrond : Vous avez raison Thranduil. Nous l'avons assez importuné.

Gandalf : Pardonnez ma hardiesse Gente Dame...

Olana : C'est moi qui vous demande pardon, j'aurais tellement souhaité vous apporter mon aide.

Dans un geste paternel, le magicien tapota sa main. C'est alors qu'elle s'en saisit. Une agitation soudaine la gagnait :

Olana : Je sens le danger autour de vous. Le feu…des armes…soyez prudents mage, je vous en prie.

Décontenancé, l'istari resta un moment silencieux :

Gandalf : Je vous promets de rester sur mes gardes Gente Dame.

Olana : Fort bien, je vous devine sage Mithrandir.

Elle se leva, aussitôt Gabriel se proposa de la raccompagner dans ses appartements :

Gabriel : Je vais accompagner Dame Olana. Je me tiens à votre disposition…

Thranduil : Faites ! Reposez-vous ma Dame que seules la paix et la sérénité, s'invite en vous, il sera toujours temps de faire la clarté dans votre esprit…cela viendra.

Alors que le reste des convives discutait entre eux, il s'approcha tout près d'Olana :

Thranduil : Lorsque je viendrais vous retrouver, je veux voir votre si joli sourire s'inviter sur vos traits et me repaître sans me lasser de ce bonheur de l'admirer.

Olana : Oui _ore nin_, (mon roi) il en sera ainsi je vous le promets.

Gabriel se saisit de la main de Son enfant et la guida en-dehors de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, seuls, il osa une question :

Gabriel : Olana, il me faut savoir une chose, gardez-vous le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est produit lors de votre possession ?

Olana : Non…

Gabriel : En êtes-vous sûre ?

Olana : Oui. Pourquoi, cela a-t-il une si grande importance ?

Gabriel : Tant que cela ne rejaillit pas sur vous, non.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, puis la jeune femme reprit la parole :

Olana : Ai-je fait une erreur en souhaitant tenter cette aventure avec le Grimoire d'Alachnÿ ? Soyez franc Gabriel, je vous en prie !

Gabriel : Vous souvenez-vous qui vous a offert le joli livre relié de cuir rouge dénommé « Le Hobbit », vous souvenez-vous de mon insistance à vous le savoir lire ?

Olana : Oui. Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi me l'avoir placé entre les mains ?

Gabriel : Pour que le rêve vive Olana, et seulement pour cette raison mon enfant.

Olana : Parfois je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre…mais je m'en remets à vous, mon sauveur.

Enfin parvenus devant la chambre, l'archange stoppa ses pas, pris Olana dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle colla son front contre son torse et il l'enveloppa de ses bras :

Gabriel : _Animam audi Olana !_ (Ecoute ton âme Olana).

Olana : _Tibi progrediar._ (Pour toi j'avancerais).

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et il la guida jusqu'à son lit :

Gabriel : Je resterais avec vous, jusqu' à ce que vous sombriez dans un joli rêve.

Olana : Oui.

Gabriel : Je serais à vos côtés quoi qu'il arrive Olana.

Olana : Est-ce vrai ? Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas ?

Gabriel : En voici une question !

Olana : Je vous crois Gabriel. Je vous crois.

Il attendit patiemment que la respiration de la jeune femme soit régulière avant de quitter son siège. Son doigt effleura sa joue et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

Un air tiède entrait par les fenêtres drapées de voilages fins, dansant au rythme de la brise.

Quelques dernières notes de musiques se mouraient au loin.

Fatiguée et songeuse, Olana avait préféré rester dans l'intimité de ses appartements afin d'y prendre son dîner aidée par Aliénor. Déçu, le roi dû se contenter de la pensée d'honorer sa promesse faite tantôt dans la journée.

A vrai dire, elle ne le quittait plus. Il lui tardait de la retrouver. Son corps souffrait de ne pas la sentir contre lui…

L'âme d'Olana vagabondait, elle-aussi sur l'océan des plaisirs dont le navire était prêt à hisser les voiles… Ne manquait à l'appel que son capitaine.

Allongée sur son lit, elle prêtait l'oreille …Plus aucun bruit, plus aucuns chants. Les invités avaient dû regagner leurs chambres.

A nouveau, son impatience la gagnait. Sans cesse son corps se tournait d'un côté, de l'autre, sans trouver la moindre sensation d'apaisement.

Un certain trouble s'empara d'elle.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre. Ses sens exacerbés, l'avertissait que quelqu'un se déplaçait tout près d'elle. Sa respiration se fit haletante :

Olana : Qui va là ?

Thranduil : Chut ! Ce n'est que moi Ma Dame.

Le roi se tenait tout près d'elle à présent. Sa main chaude se posa sur la sienne. Un courant puissant passa entre ces deux êtres. Dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il dominait instantanément son territoire. Elle le savait. Résister n'entrait plus dans ses prérogatives. Se trouver à sa merci restait la seule attitude à avoir.

Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait signe de son désir et de la satisfaction de le savoir si proche.

Son parfum d'agrumes et de cèdre, l'enivrait. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de le chercher de ses mains. Papillonnant au devant d'elles, ses doigts fins quémandaient sa présence, même sa respiration devenait désordonnée.

Immédiatement il s'approcha tout près de son oreille et les mots prononcés finirent de l'enflammer :

Thranduil : Je suis venu honorer ma promesse comme tout bon souverain se doit de le faire.

L'air soufflé en même temps que les mots, lui firent l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque. Le temps pour elle, de bien assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit, il lui parla à nouveau. Sa voix était basse, rauque, profonde, animée d'un désir primaire qui la fit frémir :

Thranduil : Il y avait de délicieux gâteaux servis au repas de ce soir _elen nin_. J'ai préféré m'en abstenir. Il y a un autre dessert auquel je pense depuis des heures.

Olana : Y goûterons-nous ensemble ?

Thranduil : Je peux vous le promettre ! J'en brûle d'envie. M'y autorisez-vous ?

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Olana, voici le doux mot que j'attendais depuis mon entré dans cette pièce.

Elle sentit le poids de son corps quitter le matelas ou il était assis. Ses pas devaient être extrêmement légers. Même en tendant l'oreille, impossible de savoir dans quelle direction il se mouvait.

Cependant, elle reconnut le bruit familier du pot en verre contenant le miel. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger sur les intentions du roi, elle sentit son doigt enduit du précieux nectar caresser ses lèvres. Aussitôt elles les entrouvrirent et sa langue happa l'objet de son désir alors qu'un grognement se faisait entendre :

Thranduil : Si habile, si douce...

Alors qu'elle se délectait du miel, tout en suçotant son doigt, Thranduil profita, lui aussi, de ce moment de grâce avant de retirer sa phalange.

Caressantes, les mains du roi remontèrent la longue chemise de la jeune femme, faisant office de vêtement de nuit. Son dessous fut admiré le temps d'un instant, avant qu'il ne soit investit par la volonté royale, tandis que son autre main caressait son visage et à nouveau, elle se saisit de l'index du monarque. Cela le fit sourire.

Elle aussi mourrait d'envie de déguster encore un peu de ce nectar. Il accentua ses caresses.

En réplique à cette brutale sensation, la jeune femme mordit la phalange qu'elle conservait entre ses lèvres. Ce fut comme si un feu dévorant l'avait foudroyé.

Effleurant les replis de son intimité gorgée d'un suc entêtant, le roi se promit d'y faire halte. En attendant, il caressa ces chairs tendres et soyeuses. Olana soupira délivrant le doigt royal de sa captivité.

Aucune injonction ne l'aurait dissuadé de s'arrêter. Sa langue suivit les contours des lèvres entrouvertes d'Olana. Elle haletait, peinant à supporter le peu d'air qu'elle arrivait à engouffrer dans sa gorge. Ce supplice devenait éreintant.

Lorsque, d'une main conquérante, il entrouvrit ses jambes, elle comprit très vite la torture qui serait sienne. A nouveau la voix royale, douce comme une promesse mielleuse se perdit dans le creux de son oreille :

Thranduil _: Mael pîn nin_, (Mon petit plaisir), vous êtes à ma merci. Votre état aiguise vos sens…je le sens. Les battements de votre cœur vous trahissent tout comme votre ardeur à me démontrer votre plaisir. J'ai prévu de quoi réfréner vos gémissements appuyés.

Elle sentit un objet souple contre sa joue. Cela sentait le cuir. Intriguée, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une interrogation muette. Amusé par cette mimique, Thranduil déposa un léger baiser près des commissures de ses lèvres et ajouta une précision supplémentaire :

Thranduil : Ceci est une badine. Rassurez-vous, elle n'aura d'autre utilité que celle employé à réduire certaines sonorités. Je vais la placer entre vos lèvres, et vous encourage vivement à mordre son cuir lorsque le plaisir se fera trop intense. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas incommoder nos hôtes n'est-ce pas Olana ?

Olana : Non Majesté.

Thranduil : _Elen nin_, votre obéissance est la plus belle des invitations… Je vous guiderais petite âme. Obéissez-moi…oui comme çà. Puis-je commencer mon âme ?

Olana : Hummm.

Dès qu'elle sentit le contact du miel sur son intimité trempée de désir, elle su qu'elle était perdu. D'un geste doux, il écarta ses jambes et l'intérieur de ses cuisses furent parcourues par une myriade de petits baisers mouillés. C'était d'une telle douceur qu'avant même d'être arrivé à destination, ils firent des prodiges.

Un sourire empreint de virilité s'afficha sur les traits du monarque lorsqu'il se rendit compte du désir de la jeune femme. Son tempérament fougueux s'intensifiait en même temps que sa respiration saccadée.

Elle se cabra, se préparant à l'assaut de ce vaillant guerrier que les envies de victoire rendaient audacieux.

Le chemin prit fin et la place forte fut atteinte alors qu'un premier feulement montait de sa gorge.

Sans plus attendre, elle mordit la badine.

Elle avait eu raison…

Le roi se montra si déterminé, qu'elle crut venu sa dernière heure. Malgré le fait de serrer au plus fort ses dents sur le cuir odorant, il lui semblait hurler tant les sensations la consumait.

Déterminé à faire durer ce délicieux supplice, le roi prit le temps de goûter, savourer, l'accompagner tout au bord du précipice avant de ralentir ses caresses la laissant aux portes de la jouissance.

Il fallait que cela soit long. Il fallait la laisser se perdre dans le plaisir et rendre ce moment unique.

Alors qu'elle tentait de discipliner sa respiration, elle sentit la vague arriver. Ses jambes se raidirent et tentèrent de se refermer alors que son ventre se contractait. De ses mains puissantes et déterminées, le roi plaqua ses hanches sur le matelas l'immobilisant complètement alors qu'il l'accompagnait dans ses derniers retranchements, ne lui laissant aucune autre alternative qu'accepter sa propre volonté.

Il allait la laisser pantelante, haletante jusqu'à ce qu'il décide lui-même de mettre un terme à cette torture.

La jouissance vint. Brutale, implacable et avec elle ces mouvements désordonnés, ces gémissements qu'il était en droit d'espérer. Tout juste souhaitait-il que ces charmantes démonstrations ne seraient pas perçues.

Il la savourait avec une fierté sans pareille. La sentir complètement à sa merci le rendait fou. Mettant, enfin, un terme à ses cris étouffés, il se redressa et sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer un peu de son souffle, et la prit brusquement.

Il stoppa net son mouvement, le temps d'ôter de ses lèvres l'ustensile en cuir :

Thranduil : C'est bien petit ange. Vous avez été discrète. Nous n'en n'aurons plus besoin pour la suite. Je cueillerais moi-même ces soupirs que vous allez m'offrir.

Olana : Hummm.

Thranduil : Je veux entendre ce joli mot Olana. Dîtes-le moi je vous en prie.

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Voilà qui est bien mieux. Que j'aime vous entendre Olana, que j'aime cela…

A nouveau, le roi le lui démontra avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Son ardeur ne lui laissait aucun répit. Le rythme s'accéléra brusquement. Elle le sentait vibrer. Ses muscles bandés, s'acharnaient à lui trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour cet acte de bravoure. Emportée par son impatience, Olana promenait ses mains sur le dos de cet amant généreux, le griffant, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa quête. Ravie, il l'incita à continuer :

Thranduil : C'est bien _elen nin_, griffez-moi, marquez-moi…

Bientôt, Son Seigneur gagnerait sa bataille lui offrant le râle du mâle conquérant et c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait entendre.

Brusquement il s'arrêta. Puis de nouveau son bassin ondula en des mouvements concentriques l'emmenant aux portes de la folie. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme en oublia jusqu'à sa timidité et prise d'un élan de hardiesse, colla son bassin contre celui de son amant suivant ce mouvement primaire, à la limite de la bestialité. Un instant surpris, le roi s'accorda sur son désir appréciant l'initiative de cet être si surprenant :

Thranduil : Ensemble Olana…ensemble…

N'y tenant plus, sa passion se déchaîna. Le rythme atteint une telle cadence, qu'il avait poussé le roi dans ses derniers retranchements. Plus rien d'autre ne compta pour lui que ce besoin presque animal de s'accoupler et ses mots prononcés, furent le détonateur de leur jouissance commune.

Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui eut le plus grand mal à contenir ses propres soupirs qu'il se hâta de mêler à ceux de son amante.

Encore unis, ils peinaient à retrouver leur souffle. Thranduil, la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Olana, avait un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres :

Thranduil : Mon ange, vous m'avez comblé au-delà de mes rêves.

Le doux nuage sur lequel les deux amants flottaient les portaient au-delà d'un certain bien être. Une telle sérénité, une telle paix se savourait dans un silence quasi religieux.

A regret, il finit par se lever. Il revint, comme à chaque fois, prodiguer les soins dont la jeune femme n'aurait pu s'acquitter toute seule.

Ce n'était pas une obligation pour lui, mais un plaisir de rafraîchir ce corps qui venait de tant lui offrir, à l'aide d'une éponge mouillée et parfumée.

Ses gestes, doux, apportaient une touche de tendresse après la dureté de cette joute.

Une fois séchée et revêtue, il s'allongea sur le lit la prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, l'embrassant…

L'avoir tout à lui encore quelque temps le comblait :

Olana : Mes sens ont été décuplés par mon handicap. Nous devrions renouveler cette expérience mon roi.

Thranduil : Il me semble l'avoir remarqué. Je peux vous promettre que nous recommencerons, surtout si vous me démontrez à nouveau une telle hardiesse…

Olana : Vous allez me faire rougir…

Thranduil : C'est déjà fait mon ange, mais rassurez-vous, vous portez très bien ces couleurs.

Olana : Je peux bien mourir dans vos bras si le plaisir me tient lieu de compagne.

Thranduil : Je ne veux que votre jouissance _elen nin_, rien d'autre. Dormez à présent, je ne quitterais cette pièce que lorsque vous vous serez assoupis.

Olana : Je vous aime tant mon roi…

Thranduil : _Tye melin_ petit ange. Dormez, maintenant et rêvez de nous.

Olana : C'est une belle idée…

Et sur ces mots la belle jeune femme, repue d'amour s'endormit au son du cœur royal. Tendrement, Thranduil se défit de son étreinte, remonta le drap sur ses épaules et quitta le lit. Après un dernier baiser, il réintégra sa chambre où il se mit en sommeil elfique. Jamais il n'eut de repos plus profitable. Ses dernières pensées, ne furent que pour elle, uniquement pour elle.

La première chose qu'elle vit, fut les colossales lampes posées sur de puissants piliers. Bien plus hautes que n'importe quelles montagnes, elles éclairaient le monde lorsque les Valar se préparaient à créer la vie.

L'une d'elles, placée au nord de la Terre du Milieu et appelée Illuin, se dressait tout près de la mer intérieure Helcar. L'autre, au sud, appelée Ormal, s'élevait au milieu de la mer intérieure nommée Ringil.

C'est pendant l'âge des Lampes, que le premier royaume des Valar fut fondé sur l'île d'Almaren, au centre même d'Arda, la Terre bénie. Le rayonnement de leurs lumières, rehaussait la beauté des cités merveilleuses, ou Valar et Maiar, vivaient en paix.

Cette époque idéale, fut appelée, « printemps d'Arda ».

Yavanna, fit naître de vastes prairies et de grandes forêts où les premières bêtes pouvaient y vivre.

Sur cette étendue verte, ondoyante sous une brise légère, Olana courrait…

Déterminée, à le rejoindre, sa course folle, l'essoufflait, mais elle n'en avait cure !

Seul comptait le plaisir de se jeter dans ses bras.

Les longs cheveux blonds, soulevés par la brise, formaient une aura émanant de ce monarque, dont l'amour l'emplissant, s'offrait à chacun de ses gestes.

Elle tendit ses mains avant même de le toucher, alors qu'il cueillait son rire à la volée…

Alors que ce Monde naissait, leur amour émergeait sur ces terres….leurs mains se lièrent…leurs pensées s'unirent…

Cette création, prenait vie…

Ils en seraient les souverains…

Et leurs lèvres se joignirent…..


	21. Chapter 21 Un départ précipité en vaut b

Bonjour ma petite Communauté d'Obsession !

La fin de semaine arrive et avec elle, un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous est toujours aussi plaisant de retrouver nos deux héros ainsi que leurs amis…

Des explications… des péripéties…des témoignages d'amour et d'amitié…

Voici ce que je vous offre cette semaine.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Rendez-vous à l'espace reviews, comme d'habitude, pour ceux qui souhaiteraient lire en musique.

A bientôt, et portez-vous bien !

Chapitre 21

Un départ précipité en vaut bien un autre

Les chutes d'eau offraient une parenthèse mélodieuse à la nature luxuriante d'Imladris. Cet hymne à la vie, enchantait ce domaine posé comme un bijou dans un écrin verdoyant.

Partout, la beauté était magnifiée. Pour qui ne connaissait pareil sentiment de paix, c'était l'endroit idéal pour en apprécier la saveur, et tandis qu'un soleil radieux se levait, la promesse d'un jour nouveau garantissait le bonheur éphémère de le savourer comme il se devait.

Les gens du Seigneur Elrond préparaient le petit déjeuner et tentaient de faire honneur à leurs invités.

Olana, apprêtée par Naëlle, à son service, avait revêtu une robe de popeline violette dont la chemise, servant de fond de robe, créait un contraste attrayant avec cette couleur sombre. Agrémentée de larges manches brodées d'arabesques elfiques, elle accentuait le mouvement de ses bras graciles. La jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'on lui tresse les cheveux comme les elfines et se plaisait à penser que le roi apprécierait sûrement.

Après une nuit d'une telle intensité, elle avait grande envie de le retrouver, de le serrer dans ses bras…

Comment pouvait-il lui manquer à ce point ?

Fin prête, elle s'appuya sur le bras de la jeune camériste et sortit de la chambre. Elles commençaient à marcher lorsqu'elle sentit les tremblements de la jeune elleth, signe de la présence royale. Sa voix, haute et bien placée, la conforta dans son idée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée :

Thranduil : Nous nous réservons l'honneur de conduire cette noble _hiril (dame) _prendre son petit déjeuner.

La jeune servante s'abîma dans une profonde révérence ne désirant nullement contredire ce monarque qui l'impressionnait tant :

Naëlle : Comme il plaira à votre Majesté.

Là-dessus, elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste :

Olana : Vous l'avez effrayé Sire !

Thranduil : Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Olana : J'en suis consciente. Vous ne sauriez imaginer le magnétisme qui se dégage de votre personne. Vous attirez comme le soleil _ore nin_ !

Thranduil : Vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais pris conscience.

Olana : Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde Sire. Serait-ce un excès de confiance de votre part ?

Thranduil : Si tel était le cas, vous en seriez à la fois, la cause et l'heureuse bénéficiaire.

Olana : Ces paroles sont une source de fierté pour une femme Majesté. Imaginez ce qu'une telle révélation peut provoquer en moi…

Thranduil : Je le constate mon ange et m'en réjouis.

Olana : J'en suis fort aise. Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ?

Ses mains se tendirent vers l'avant et se posèrent sur son torse :

Olana : Vous ne portez pas votre manteau d'apparat ?

Thranduil : Non ma douce, il fait chaud aujourd'hui. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Sans doute y êtes-vous pour quelque chose petit ange. Non ? Je vous trouve ravissante Olana. Cette coiffure vous va à ravir.

Il la vit rougir et trouva cela charmant :

Olana : Je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise. C'était mon souhait. Thranduil ? Aurais-je droit à un baiser ?

Avant que ses mots ne se meurent, les lèvres du roi effleuraient les siennes avec douceur. Sa main se posa sur la nuque de l'ellon en un geste de possession avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et de sa langue approfondir ce baiser sensuel.

Thranduil en perdit toute contenance et la serra passionnément contre lui, caressant son dos. Il devina ses cicatrices, et ses doigts se firent aussi légers que des plumes. Sentir les boursoufflures de cette peau malmenée, alimentait un sentiment de colère contenu envers ce bourreau dont il ne pourrait jamais s'acquitter de sa vengeance.

S'enivrant de leur amour, ces deux êtres ne se sentirent plus la force de se séparer. A bout de souffle, Olana reprenait sa respiration :

Thranduil : Eh bien Ma Dame, quelle jolie véhémence.

Olana : C'est que Majesté, il m'a semblé remarquer à quel point elle vous avait comblé.

Thranduil : Oui Olana, elle m'a non seulement comblé, mais enchanté. Prenez garde mon ange, je ne serais pas en mesure de résister à un nouvel appel. Je pourrais vous surprendre. Si nous n'étions les hôtes du Seigneur Elrond, je vous démontrerais à nouveau mon envie de satisfaire ce désir qui est vôtre.

Olana : Votre appétit fait ma fierté.

Thranduil : Il est fort bien aiguisé Ma Dame.

Olana : Votre prédisposition à jouer sur les mots me ravit.

Thranduil : C'est une joute qu'il me plaît de livrer avec un esprit aussi aiguisé Olana. Prenez mon bras, allons déjeuner.

Ce fut le moment choisi par Radagast pour se montrer. Tout à fait enjoué et parfaitement conscient de s'être montrer a un moment importun, le magicien leur sourit leur présentant ses hommages :

Radagast : Votre Majesté, Dame Olana, recevez les plus respectueux hommages d'un vieux magicien plus très aguerrie aux bons usages de la politesse. La compagnie de mes amis animaux m'en en fait oublier l'apprentissage.

Olana : Bien au contraire Radagast, c'est une joie que d'entendre vos paroles si emplies du désir de plaire.

Radagast : Vous êtes, noble Dame, une personne de grande qualité.

Olana : Vous aussi Radagast. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour toute l'aide dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard.

Radagast : Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel Gente Dame. Savez-vous que Sébastian vous apprécie beaucoup ? Nous en avons discuté pas plus tard que tout à l'heure…

Pendant cet échange, le roi laissait son regard passer de l'un à l'autre bien conscient du courant de sympathie se diffusant entre ces deux êtres :

Olana : Qui est Sébastian ?

Radagast : Mon hérisson Gente Dame.

Le roi fixa le mage d'un air interdit. Ce curieux personnage lui avait toujours semblé loufoque. Olana, quant à elle, resta un moment songeuse avant d'émettre un joli petit rire cristallin dont le roi raffolait :

Olana : Radagast, vous m'étonnerez toujours. D'ailleurs ce Monde qui est vôtre m'étonne par bien des façons.

Radagast : J'en suis ravie Dame Olana.

Thranduil : Nous allons faire attendre le Seigneur Elrond.

Radagast : Oh oui bien sûr. Allons-y.

Les amis d'Olana avaient déjà commencé leur petit déjeuner. Orlyänne, assise à terre, dos tourné à cette assemblée, mangeait d'un bel appétit tout en écoutant les conversations des autres convives. Détestant plus que tout les chichis, elle préférait, de très loin, se sustenter comme à la guerre, près de la terre qui la portait en toutes circonstances.

Les elfes de Fontcombe, l'observaient avec intérêt. Cette étrange elleth, suscitait une curiosité constante de leurs parts, tout comme son étrange chevelure d'un rouge sang flamboyant. Sa façon de prendre ses repas interloquait toujours Gandalf. Pourquoi mangeait-elle toujours assise par terre ?

Curieuse femelle !

Un morceau de pain entre ses dents, elle surprit le regard inquisiteur du magicien, ôta l'aliment de sa bouche et lui adressa un de ses grands sourires dont l'istari raffolait.

Haussant les sourcils, ce dernier se détourna rapidement, fâché d'avoir été surpris. Bon sang ! Il lui faudrait à l'avenir faire preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion.

Aliénor, toute occupée à savourer la cuisine elfique, se détendait aux sons des joueuses de harpe forte habile.

Lorsque le roi fit son entrée avec Olana à son bras, les conversations se turent l'espace d'un instant. C'était vrai qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Cette beauté si particulière en appelait un profond respect.

La jeune musicienne se remit à jouer de la harpe, prenant bien de ne pas être troubler par ce qu'il se dégageait de ces deux êtres.

Aliénor et Jack se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long. Tout cet amour transparaissait alors que les principaux acteurs n'en étaient probablement pas conscients.

Thranduil prit soin de bien installé sa dame sur un siège et lui apporta toute l'aide nécessaire pour s'alimenter correctement, s'évertuant à lui présenter une serviette lorsqu'il devinait qu'une goutte allait s'échapper de ses lèvres…C'était si touchant de les observer que même Orlyänne fut troublé ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Bientôt, chacun se leva de table. Orlyänne et ses amis décidèrent de faire un peu d'entraînement au combat. Zorgûnn et l'elfe de feu avaient eu le temps de lier connaissance avec l'un des capitaines de la garde du Seigneur Elrond. Nommé Lindir, ce dernier les avaient pris en affection.

La hardiesse et le courage d'Orlyänne le surprenait toujours. Ce n'était pas courant chez une elleth. Sa morphologie même le surprenait. Très grande, les muscles saillants, une rapidité d'exécution frisant la perfection, et une souplesse à faire pâlir d'envie un serpent lui-même.

De son côté, ravie de provoquer tant d'interrogations de la part de ce soldat, la comblait d'aise, ce qui n'était pas courant chez elle.

Thranduil, qu'un entretien avec les deux istari et le Seigneur Elrond obligeait à quitter sa Dame, prit le temps de lui proposer une promenade dans les jardins luxuriants d'Imladris dès ses obligations achevées. Un sourire d'Olana finit d'encourager le roi à déposer sur son poignet un tendre baiser.

Il sentit ses doigts trembler. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Cette femme le possédait avec une telle force…

Alors que sa douce nature ne laissait en rien transparaître la fougue la caractérisant tant, il était le seul à connaître ce dont elle était capable dans la plus parfaite intimité.

La seule évocation de cette pensée le mit en émoi.

C'est à regret qu'il la quitta, suivant le Seigneur Elrond.

Dès les portes closes, le roi ressentit une lourdeur particulière. Des paroles d'importance allaient être prononcées. Les sens en alerte, il se préparait à ce qui allait suivre. La solennité émanant du visage du Seigneur Elrond n'était pas ordinaire. Il prit place sur le siège qu'on lui indiquait et fut attentif aux paroles de son ami :

Elrond : _Mellon nin,_ (mon ami), il est parfois des moments qui ne sont guères faciles à vivre et certains de mes propos risquent fort, je le crains, d'éveiller en vous des sentiments contradictoires.

Le visage grave, l'ellon marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

Elrond : Avez-vous parlez à Dame Olana de votre défunte épouse Neryëlle ?

Thranduil : Vous l'avez dit _mellon nin_, certains moments ne sont guère facile à vivre et je sens que celui-ci va m'être extrêmement pénible tant la suspicion enrobe vos mots.

Elrond : Ce n'était pas mon intention Thranduil, mais enfin, cette Dame mériterait de connaître toute la vérité sur nos coutumes et plus particulièrement celle concernant nos défunts.

Thranduil : En quoi mes affaires personnelles vous concernent-elles ?

Gandalf : Majesté, il n'est pas dans nos intentions d'en connaître la teneur, mais seulement d'éviter à cette Dame la souffrance qui va être sienne à l'évocation de ce fait contre lequel vous ne pouvez malheureusement rien.

Radagast : Ma perception des sentiments, qu'ils soient humains où elfiques, se trouvent sans doute erronée tant je vis éloigné de ces êtres, mais je perçois chez cette personne tant…d'abnégation à vous aimer envers et contre tout…

Elrond : Préféreriez-vous qu'une personne mal intentionnée se charge de lui révéler tout cela ? Imaginez le mal qui pourrait en résulter ! Sans compter que votre épouse pourrait fort bien quémander, auprès de Mandos, la faveur de quitter son royaume. Dès lors, rien ne pourrait la freiner dans son désir de vous demander de la rejoindre en Aman. Qu'en sera-t-il alors ? Que lui répondriez-vous ?

Cirdan crut bon d'intervenir :

Cirdan : Je vais prochainement me rendre sur les Terres Immortelles. J'attends des réponses à mes interrogations. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de m'adresser à Mandos lui-même, mais il me faut connaitre les intentions de Neryëlle. Je demanderais une audience. Certaines paroles devront être énoncées. On ne pourra me le refuser.

Thranduil : Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire Cirdan. Il me faut reconnaitre mes torts devant qui de droit et assumer l'entière responsabilité de mes actes. Je me rendrais moi-même en Aman.

Elrond : C'est un voyage qui vous éloignera des vôtres pendant une longue durée. Votre royaume est rongé par le Mal. Les abandonneriez-vous pour cette seule quête ?

Le roi se leva d'un bond de son siège. La colère l'irradiait :

Thranduil : Il n'y aura jamais de quête plus importante à mes yeux ! Nos âmes ont fusionnés alors que mon cœur s'était fermé depuis longtemps à tous sentiments pour ma défunte reine. Elle ne reviendra pas du royaume de Mandos, sans doute s'y est-elle déjà préparée.

Elrond : Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de façon si catégorique un fait d'une telle importance ? N'a-t-elle donc jamais compté à vos yeux ? Elle est de notre peuple ayez-en souvenance !

Le regard sombre, le monarque prit le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit avant de répondre d'une voix grave :

Thranduil : Je vous interdis de porter le moindre jugement sur une douleur dont nous avons dû, l'un comme l'autre, en accepter l'intensité. Pensez-vous qu'il était facile pour moi autant que pour mon épouse de vivre pareille sentence ?

Elrond : Cette épouse porte le nom de Neryëlle !

Cirdan s'opposa immédiatement à cette querelle prenant une ampleur démesurée :

Cirdan : Cela suffit ! Je ne permettrais à quiconque de porter un jugement sur une affliction dont nous ne soupçonnons pas l'ampleur ! Le Seigneur Thranduil, que j'ai vu naître, n'est pas un irresponsable, et ce malheur couvait déjà au sein de ce mariage. Ma culpabilité, de n'avoir su les mettre en garde tous deux me ronge. J'avais deviné le caractère étrange de cette union, mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas en mesure de l'expliquer. Mes prémonitions auraient pu être mal interprétées …je ne pouvais tout simplement pas apposer de mots à mes craintes…je me suis volontairement détourné de ces sentiments…à tort il me faut bien le reconnaitre à présent !

Thranduil : Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ?

Cirdan : Quelles auraient pu être mes paroles ? Je n'aurais su moi-même les choisir. Ce n'était que des impressions !

Un silence s'établit dans la pièce. Radagast secouait la tête en soufflant :

Radagast : Nous ne devrions jamais fermer la porte à nos intuitions. Bien souvent, elles nous éviteraient le pire !

Cirdan : Il reste tout de même, un fait d'une extrême importance n'ayant trouvé aucune explication logique à nos yeux…

Gandalf : Cette fusion des âmes, me parait extraordinaire, j'en conviens, mais cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences concernant le retour de Néryëlle, sur les terres bénies, à cela vous n'y pouvez rien. Les Vala n'accepteront jamais pareil affront. Ce serait risquer une grave riposte de leurs parts.

Thranduil : Cela aurait déjà dû être fait…Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'ils sont en accord avec les faits s'étant produits ? Pour une fois Gandalf, votre savoir à ses limites de cela aussi vous devriez en avoir conscience !

L'istari resta un moment interdit devant ces paroles. Plus que la blessure qu'elles venaient de provoquer, c'est l'insistance de cet ellon profondément amoureux qui le choqua d'avantage.

Jamais le fils d'Oropher ne s'était montré aussi déterminé, aussi sûr de sa parole…

Quelque part, les dès étaient jeté pour lui et ce constat effraya le mage bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Elrond comprit également le danger d'une telle situation :

Elrond : Mais enfin Thranduil, c'est une _adaneth_ (femme mortelle). Qu'êtes-vous susceptible de lui offrir, sinon un avenir incertain et cruel ?

Thranduil : Il n'y aura rien de cruel pour cette femme dont je suis profondément épris, j'y veillerais personnellement. Rien ne saurait me détourner de ce que je m'apprête à faire, pas même un Vala !

Gandalf : Vos paroles dépassent vos pensées Majesté ! Un tel désir de croire en sa supériorité est un sacrilège.

Thranduil : Oseriez-vous insinuer que tel est le cas ?

Gandalf : Votre père aurait désapprouvé pareil manquement à votre rang.

Thranduil : Mon père n'aura plus jamais rien à désapprouver. Sa vaillance lui en a fait payer le prix fort. De cela, il doit en être question lors de ses errances dans les cavernes de Mandos.

Elrond : Il est des rancœurs qui doivent s'effacer avec le temps _mellon nin_. Les garder en votre sein ne vous servira point. Pensez plutôt à Neryëlle qui a fait don de son existence pour vous faire sien. Elle est la mère de votre unique héritier.

Thrnduil : Et elle le restera bien sûr, mais elle ne fait déjà plus partie de mon destin.

Elrond : Vos paroles sont cruelles Thranduil. J'ai le plus grand mal à vous reconnaître…

Thranduil : Elles sont pourtant plus justes que toutes ces années où je me suis emmuré dans un silence mensonger et dévastateur. Mon erreur à été de trop ménager les convenances et les traditions.

Gandalf : Mais enfin Majesté, ce sont plus que des traditions. Le mariage est un acte important, c'est pour la durée de l'immortalité.

Thranduil : Alors sans doute devrais-je y renoncer ?

Cirdan, qui connaissait le caractère emporté du monarque, tempéra les esprits, alors que les deux istari se lançaient un regard affolé :

Radagast : L'aimez-vous donc à ce point ?

Cirdan : Assez ! Laissons le cœur de ce roi décider lui-même de son sort ! Nous pensons tous ici à Neryëlle, moi le premier, mais cette fusion des âmes est un signe du destin. Je dois me rendre en Aman le plus rapidement possible. On m'y apportera les réponses auxquelles j'aspire depuis si longtemps. Il me faut réparer cette faute. Si j'avais pu agir…

Thranduil : Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mes actes Cirdan, _mellon nin_, je porte cette souffrance en moi depuis si longtemps…je vous accompagnerais.

Gandalf : Ce ne serait pas prudent. Légolas est encore si jeune…

Thranduil : S'il devait m'arriver malheur, mon fils saurait reprendre les rênes du pouvoir !

Cirdan : Hélas, je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas prêt. Une autre destinée l'attend. Reconnaissez-le Thranduil, il brûle d'envie de parcourir le monde. Sa jeunesse et sa fougue vont d'ici peu l'emporter loin de votre royaume.

Thranduil préféra de rien répondre, se contentant de les fixer de ses prunelles bleues. Dans ces yeux là se reflétaient une telle intensité qu'il n'était point besoin d'être devin pour en comprendre la signification. Il avait toujours eu conscience de ce que Cirdan venait d'affirmer avec une telle certitude.

Un silence tout à la fois oppressant et révélateur, s'installa dans la pièce. L'air devint lourd et chacun se prit à penser que de cet amour allait naître bien des souffrances.

Gandalf : Les Valar condamneront votre acte irréfléchi.

Thranduil : Les valar confèreront à Dame Olana, l'immortalité qu'elle est en droit d'espérer.

Gandalf : Ils n'en ont pas le pouvoir et vous le savez fort bien. Seul Illuvatar le pourrait.

Thranduil : Alors son salut viendra de lui.

Radagast : Mais enfin Majesté, cela ne s'est jamais encore produit pour une humaine…

Elrond : La folie vous guette _mellon nin._ Reprenez-vous je vous en prie. Cette fusion me tracasse au plus haut point, je ne comprends pas dans quel but cela à pu se produire, mais il nous faut garder à l'esprit un semblant de lucidité. Des jours sombres sont à venir, et si votre obstination perdure, d'autres malheurs sont à prévoir.

Prenant soin de quitter son siège dans le plus grand calme, le roi s'inclina devant son ami avec respect :

Thranduil : Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour l'aide offerte à cette Dame, mais je vais devoir quitter Imladris sur le champ. Je ne souhaite pas vous mettre dans l'embarras plus longtemps _mellon nin._

Curieusement, ces derniers mots prirent une consonance fortement désagréable dans la bouche du souverain. Il inclina respectueusement la tête devant le Seigneur Elrond et les deux Istari, et Cirdan, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide et nerveux.

Cirdan fit un signe de la main, faisant comprendre par là même qu'il se chargeait de partir à sa suite afin de lui parler au calme.

Ce fut avec tristesse que Radagast du s'avouer vaincu :

Radagast : J'aurais tant aimé faire revenir le fils d'Oropher à de plus justes sentiments…

Gandalf : Je m'engage à rester à ses côtés. Il me faut surveiller ses actes.

Radagast : Pourquoi cette fusion à-t-elle eu lieu pour cette femme ? Pourquoi une telle intensité ? Cela reste un acte rare certes, mais l'ampleur qu'il a pris chez cette humaine me paraît troublant.

Elrond : Continuez à les protéger à distance s'il refuse votre soutien. Ne les lâchons pas. Ils auront besoin de nous.

Les deux istari approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et pensèrent de concert qu'il y avait là bien plus de mystères qu'ils n'en pourraient jamais comprendre.

Après avoir déjeuné, Orlyänne sortit dans les jardins de Fontcombe. Il y faisait une douce chaleur. L'elfe de feu en profita pour ennuyer Jack. Zorgûnn avait été son souffre douleur durant des semaines, elle allait changer de partenaire.

Jack : Fiche moi la paix Orlyänne. Laisse-moi roupiller tranquille.

Evidement, il était hors de question pour elle de lui offrir cette paix tant espérée. Lui donnant de petits coups, lui tirant les cheveux, elle réussit à l'énerver tant et si bien, qu'il se leva et l'empoignant par la taille la renversa à terre. Aussitôt, avec une rapidité fulgurante, elle l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute et réussit au passage à lui coller une beigne.

A présent, fou furieux, le mercenaire l'attrapait par ses cheveux espérant la coucher à terre et finir cette prise en ayant le dessus bien évidement, sauf que cette guerrière avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Ses pieds emprisonnèrent son avant bras, et le cri qu'il poussa la fit rire :

Jack : Mais t'es folle où quoi ?

Debout, les cheveux en bataille, l'elfe souriait de toute ses dents :

Orlyänne : Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal ?

Jack : 'tain, trouve-toi un mâle et fais-toi plaisir ma belette. T'as un taux de phéromones là… proche du maxi !

Orlyänne : Il me faut soit _mïrler_, soit me battre ! Au choix. (Nous dirons, pour être polie, faire l'amour...)

Jack : Vous êtes quand même bien tarées par chez vous. Quelle coutume à la con !

Zorgûnn : Elle est bien trop dangereuse pour moi dans cette période là mon ami.

Jack : Courage, je pense à quelqu'un qui pourrait soulager ton instinct de reproduction ma belle.

Le mercenaire riait déjà de la blague qu'il réservait à quelqu'un de bien particulier.

Zorgûnn : Ne vas pas nous causer des ennuis. Essaie de te contrôler.

Orlyänne : Attends, avec les femelles, je suis beaucoup moins ardue. Je ne pourrais pas faire le moindre mal à Naëlle par exemple. Cette ravissante petite ninïl enflamme déjà mon esprit…

Jack : Vous avez de drôles de mœurs quand même.

Orlyänne : Ce que notre corps veut...

Zorgûnn : Votre corps doit l'avoir, oui, nous le savons, sauf qu'il vous faudrait y mettre un peu plus de douceur, non ?

Orlyänne : Je peux aussi, seulement, c'est plus difficile.

Jack : On demandera à Chaperon Rose de lui filer quelques tuyaux...

Aliénor : Bonne idée, d'autant que cette gourgandine en connaît un rayon là dessus.

Orlyänne : Une gourgandine ? Diantre, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

Aliénor : Fais gaffe, c'est une coriace.

Orlyänne : Tu excites mon imaginaire Aliénor. Tiens, à propos d'excitation, mes oreilles ont entendus cette nuit de très jolis sons provenant de la chambre de cette petite coquine d'Olana.

Aliénor : Que racontes-tu encore ?

Orlyänne : J'ai l'ouïe encore plus développé que celle de ces _elfions_ et crois-moi, elles ne m'ont pas trompés. D'autant que cela a duré toute la nuit. On ne dirait pas, mais cette petite en a sous l'pied.

Zorgûnn : Es-tu sûre de tes propos ?

Orlyänne : Oh que oui ! Malgré les injonctions du roi pour l'encourager à baisser d'un ton, la belle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait.

Ouiiiiii, ouiiii oh mon roiiiii.

La belle elfine souriait de toutes ses dents, et elles étaient fort nombreuses :

Jack : Je l'ai toujours dit, c'mec là c'est un ...

Aliénor : Stop, arrête avant de dire une bêtise.

Jack : Royal baiseur.

Bien qu'il ait chuchoté ces deux mots, Orlyänne et Zorgûnn partirent dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Gandalf lança un regard courroucé en direction de cette elleth qui lui répondit par un sourire encore plus épanoui. Cette dragonne l'irritait, autant qu'elle l'intriguait.

Bien décidée, à ne pas perdre sa bonne humeur, une idée vint à l'esprit de l'elleth. Elles avaient tendance à bouillonner en cette période délicate, aussi décida-t-elle de la mettre à exécution immédiatement.

D'un pas décidé, elle prit la direction des jardins odorants où quelques elfes se promenaient et crut reconnaitre de loin la personne qu'elle était venue chercher !

Gabriel, les yeux fermés tout occupés à méditer sur le sens de la vie en ce monde, psalmodiait d'une voix cristalline tout en battant la mesure. Un bruit attira son attention. Soulevant ses paupières, une vision cauchemardesque s'offrit à lui. Il se leva, tel un ressort en posant une main sur son front dans un élan digne d'un acteur de théâtre antique :

Gabriel : Que diantre fait-elle ici, celle-là ?

Et de son long doigt fin, il désigna une Orlyänne au bord de l'implosion de rire :

Orlyänne : Heureuse de me revoir Gabriel ?

L'archange se mordit l'index replié dans un geste rageur :

Gabriel : Par le Très Haut, qu'est-ce à dire ? N'en avais-je pas assez de tous ces mécréants, sans que cette tornade de feu ne vienne troubler le semblant d'ordre que je m'évertue à sauvegarder difficilement ?

Orlyänne : Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir de me revoir.

Et un sourire digne d'une star hollywoodienne, s'afficha sur un visage maculé de poussières :

Gabriel : Si c'est une nouvelle épreuve envoyé par les forces célestes, qu'il me soit accordé le crédit de ma réussite.

Ses deux mains se positionnèrent sous son menton qu'il releva avec un air de défi :

Gabriel : Mettons les choses aux clairs et tout de suite jeune fille. Je vous préviens, que je ne supporterais aucuns manquements à mes injonctions et vous subirez mon courroux si une envie de désobéissance venait chatouiller votre esprit belliqueux. M'avez-vous bien compris ?

Orlyänne : On ne peut mieux Archange Gabriel !

Gabriel : Hum, voici un ton qui me convient parfaitement.

Et l'elleth de sourire d'avantage…

Cela attira son attention :

Gabriel : Une question en passant...êtes vous dans votre période de rärlanen ?

Orlyänne : Cela fait deux jours archange.

Une main céleste s'abattit sur ses yeux dans un poignant geste de désespoir :

Gabriel : Oh ! Je crains le pire !

Au bras de la jeune servante Naëlle, Olana avait décidé d'attendre la venue du roi. Promesse avait été faite pour une promenade dans les luxuriants jardins d'Imladris et la jeune femme souhaitait ardemment profiter de ce moment particulier. Plus que tout, il lui semblait vivre, dans ce petit paradis, une véritable parenthèse enchantée. Elle sentit sont approche, alors qu'un charmant sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Les mains de la jeune elleth, se mirent à trembler et elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il éleva la voix. Elle était dure et inflexible :

Thranduil : Laissez-nous !

Olana perdit instantanément son sourire et tendit les mains au devant d'elle :

Olana : Que se passe-t-il mon roi ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi désagréable avec cette jeune elfine ?

Thranduil : Nous partons Olana.

Olana : En promenade ? Oui je vous attendais…

Thranduil : Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, nous quittons Imladris ! Sur le champ !

Olana : Mais pour quelle raison ?

Thranduil : J'ai dit nous partons ! Cela devrait suffire !

Le ton employé fit reculer Olana. Sa lèvre supérieure se mit à trembler. La peur s'infiltra en elle comme un poison violent. Le retour vers un passé qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier, fut immédiat.

De très désagréables images se matérialisèrent à son esprit. Celles de la violence conjugale dont elle avait été victime. Tel un réflexe de survit, ses mains se positionnèrent devant son visage, comme pour parer un mauvais coup.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de provoquer, Thranduil se rapprocha spontanément d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

Thranduil : Pardon mon ange. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi. Comment ais-je pu me montrer aussi abrupte ?

Olana : Je comprends que ce n'était pas intentionnel Sire. Que s'est-il passé ?

Thranduil : Des mots énoncés m'ont heurtés et je pense préférable de mettre une certaine distance entre le Seigneur Elrond et moi-même.

Olana : Des mots… me concernant ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi ! ON ne m'accepte pas c'est cela ? Je suis la cause de cette dispute ?

Thranduil : Vous n'êtes responsable d'aucun méfait ma douce. Il me faudra vous parler lorsque le temps ne nous fera plus défaut. Certaines révélations doivent vous être faites.

Ses tremblements empirèrent :

Olana : Vos sentiments à mon égard auraient-ils évolués ?

Le roi s'empara de sa main et la posa d'un geste fort sur son propre cœur :

Thranduil : Sentez ! En doutez-vous encore ?

Elle colla son oreille contre le torse de son amant et soupira d'aise en l'enlaçant :

Olana : Je n'en douterais plus jamais mon roi. J'entends là, la plus belle des musiques… Je vais faire préparer mes affaires et je vous attendrais.

Thranduil : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Olana : Mes amis ont-ils été prévenus ?

Thranduil : Ils vont l'être ne vous inquiétez pas. A tout à l'heure.

Dépité, la jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de faire revenir Naëlle et lui ordonner de rassembler ses affaires. Elle revêtit, des vêtements de voyage plus pratique pour chevaucher son destrier. Dans sa tête, mille et une interrogations se bousculaient.

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

Pourquoi cette aventure prenait-elle une tournure aussi inquiétante ?

Ce fut un peu l'affolement général. Luthïen s'en venait d'un pas rapide. La contrariété se lisait sur son beau visage et la nervosité guidait ses pas désordonnés. Zorgûnn fut le premier à s'en rendre compte :

Zorgûnn : Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond Jack. Regarde Luthïen !

Jack : En effet. Je me demande quel lapin va encore nous sortir du chapeau.

Aliénor : Décidément, quand trouverons-nous enfin un peu de répit dans cette aventure ?

Orlyänne : A mon avis, tu n'es pas prête d'en trouver avant longtemps !

Aliénor : Je te remercie Orlyänne pour ce regain d'optimisme offert avec tant de joie.

Orlyänne : Il n'y a pas de quoi mon amie. Quand une chose doit être dite, elle est dite ! Point !

Jack : J'adore ta façon de voir les choses. Simple mais efficace.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, l'elfe débita son discours sans s'interrompre :

Luthïen : Mes amis, nous quittons Imladris tout de suite. Préparez vos effets. Vous devez vous tenir prêt. Le roi n'attendra personne.

Jack : Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander ce qui se passe ?

Mais déjà, l'elfe repartait s'acquitter de ses tâches :

Jack : Comme toujours, c'est le bordel !

Orlyänne se mit à rire :

Orlyänne : Comme toujours Jack, et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, cette façon de d'énoncer ta pensée.

Aliénor : Eh bien, il y en a au moins une à qui cette nouvelle fait plaisir.

Orlyänne : Exactement ! De plus, ma période de rarlänen, m'encourage à espérer un où deux combats. Sinon il ne me restera plus qu'à…

Aliénor : Oh non, je ne veux rien savoir. Allez, on lève le camp !

Jack : Alors si toi aussi tu me voles mes répliques…

Le mercenaire, les bras ouvert dans un geste dépité offrait un sourire radieux. Rien ne pourrait jamais inquiéter ce clan qui était leur. Voilà où se trouvait leur courage.

Olana, fin prête, attendait patiemment que le roi vienne la chercher. Là encore, son pas et sa fragrance le trahit. Il stoppa net sa course. De la voir sagement assise sur le lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, la tête droite…

Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. Comment pouvait-elle toucher son cœur d'une façon si simple ?

Malgré son handicap temporaire, du moins l'espérait-il, elle était à sa merci, ne quémandant aucune faveur, subissant son sort sans la moindre plainte. De sa fragilité, il ne subsistait plus grand-chose ces derniers temps. Ou avait-elle puisé un tel courage ?

Il promena son doigt sur sa joue chaude. Elle frissonna.

Thranduil : Êtes-vous prête ?

Olana : Je le suis.

Thranduil : Me faites-vous confiance ?

Olana : Là où vous irez, j'irai…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :

Thranduil : Je ne vous laisserais jamais me quitter m'entendez-vous, jamais ! L'amour, j'avais pensé le trouver, l'ai vécu, l'ai rendu comme il m'était possible de le faire. Je me suis contenté de son absence, lorsqu'il est venu à manquer et j'ai continué à vivre malgré tout. Perdre le vôtre…cela ne pourra jamais arriver, je ne vous survivrai pas !

Olana : Je ne partirai pas mon roi. Je suis venue dans ce monde pour vous. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je ne vous quitterai jamais, jamais…seule la mort pourra nous séparer…

Il baisa son front avec tout l'amour dont il disposait dans son cœur, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. L'angoisse fit alors place au chagrin. De lourds sanglots s'invitèrent sur ses traits. Secouée par la violence compulsive de ces larmes, la douleur paraissait croître ne semblant jamais vouloir prendre fin.

Trop d'événements s'étaient produits, trop de tensions s'étaient accumulées…

Thranduil la serra contre lui effrayé par l'ampleur de cette tristesse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre :

Thranduil : Ne pleurez pas mon ange, ne pleurez pas je vous en prie…nous y arriverons ! Nous parviendrons à surmonter toutes ces épreuves !

Olana leva vers son roi un visage baignée de larmes :

Olana : Est-ce…bien vrai ?

Thranduil : Oui, mon amour et au-dessus de nos peines naîtra le plus bel arc en ciel et nous le suivrons. Il nous emmènera si loin, si haut…

Olana : Je vous tiendrais la main, et nous serons en paix, enfin…

Thranduil : En paix, et heureux !

Il effleura sa joue :

Thranduil : Vos larmes sont des perles ou notre amour s'y reflète avec passion. Les voir mourir c'est nous offrir l'espoir.

Malgré l'urgence du départ, il prit le temps de la bercer contre son cœur, d'attendre qu'elle se calme avant de lui prendre la main pour la guider…

_Et la souffrance berça cet amour d'un battement de cœur,_

_Alors qu'au loin, la tempête annonçait déjà le tumulte et la peur…_

De mémoire elfique, jamais pareil attachement ne s'était produit entre deux êtres :

Scribe : En es-tu certaine ? Et l'exemple de Beren et Lùthien ?

Arakiëll : Chercherais-tu à contredire ma bonne parole ?

Scribe : Que nenni.

Arakiëll : Tant mieux ! Pour répondre à ta question, il te faudra compter désormais sur un nouveau couple passionnel et celui-ci crois-moi saura revendiquer sa légitimité.

Scribe : Magnifique ! Je note cela avec tout le respect dont je peux faire preuve.

C'est avec regret qu'elle quitta le domaine de Fontcombe, cet endroit dont elle n'avait fait que deviner, à défaut de l'admirer, la magnificence.

Gabriel, que ce départ chagrinait encore plus que le Seigneur Elrond, n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Beaucoup de choses semblaient échapper à son contrôle ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

Pourtant, il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'approchant de la jeune femme lui parla tendrement, pendant que Thranduil prenait congé de son hôte :

Gabriel :

Elrond : Êtes-vous certain de vouloir prendre la route ? La nuit viendra trop tôt pour des voyageurs solitaires. Les routes ne sont plus très sûres par ces temps troublés.

Thranduil : Je n'ai que trop tardé. Merci Seigneur Elrond.

Elrond s'approcha au plus près du roi et murmura à son oreille :

Elrond : Prenez le temps de lui parler _mellon nin_. Faites le au nom de notre amitié.

Thranduil lui jeta un dernier regard avant de monter à cheval. D'un signe de tête il donna le signal de départ.

Radagast décida de rester à Fontcombe alors que Gandalf préféra accompagner le roi. Bien que n'ayant pas sollicité sa présence, le souverain n'opposa aucune réticence à le savoir du voyage.

Voir disparaître ainsi son ami attrista le Seigneur Elrond. Parfois, ce monarque ténébreux pouvait être extrêmement compliqué, mais la solitude de son veuvage l'avait très certainement aigris, à moins que cet amour si soudain…

Comment mettre des mots à un tel mystère ? Parviendrait-il à faire revenir à plus de raisons un ellon dont la fougue l'emportait, chaque jour, toujours plus loin ? Cela relevait de l'inconnu…

Alors que les cavaliers disparaissaient dans le lointain, Radagast siffla entre ses lèvres.

Roäc apparut, toujours prêt à satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes :

Radagast : Ah, mon ami, Sa Majesté Thranduil vient de prendre la route pour la Lothlorien. Suis les à distance, ils ont besoin de protection et moi d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Roäc : Et il en sera fait ainsi ! Comment se porte Dame Olana ?

Radagast : Bien mieux, mais c'est le roi qui m'inquiètes…

Roäc : Ce qu'il vit est si intense !

Radagast : Ah oui ? Et quand penses-tu mon petit ami ailé ?

Roäc : Ce que je pense ne pourrait que vous chagriner Radagast !

Radagast : Je vois…

Roäc : Il nous faut les prendre en charge magicien ! Ne les abandonnons point…

Radagast : Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions Roäc.

Roäc : Alors, dans ce cas, je ne faillirais pas à ma mission.

Radagast : Eh bien moi non plus ! Caïus !

L'istari frappa dans ses mains, bien décidé à contrer ce mauvais sort s'acharnant sur cette adorable Dame. Un grognement retentit alors qu'un énorme sanglier courrait dans sa direction freinant des quatre sabots juste devant les chausses du magicien.

Satisfait, ce dernier sortit de ses affaires un harnachement destiné à être placé sur le dos de l'animal. La grosse truffe de Caïus frotta la main de Radagast :

Radagast : Oui, oui, mon ami, le temps de te préparer et…oh par la barbe de Gandalf, on dirait que tu es pressé, ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'istari pour préparer sa course et elle devait être dantesque !

Le corbeau, après avoir secoué ses plumes dans un geste joyeux, s'envola dans un battement d'aile, tournoyant au-dessus de sa tête avant de prendre la direction des voyageurs.

Thranduil, qu'un excès de confiance avait poussé à s'engager sur les routes à la clarté de la lune, eut soudain un doute lorsqu' il vit devant ses yeux un chemin depuis longtemps oublié des habitants de la Terre du Milieu.

Cette voie nommée, "_**La trouée des Trolls**_", un petit nom charmant qui soit dit en passant, représentait un passage des plus aléatoires.

Oublié depuis la nuit des temps, cette route traversant les Monts Brumeux d'où l'on percevait difficilement la lumière du jour n'était plus empruntée depuis fort longtemps. Il faut dire qu'elle était peu recommandable !

Ici, autrefois, sévissaient des trolls d'une monstrueuse cruauté. Leurs mains armées de masses, s'acharnaient tout aussi bien, à écrabouiller les crânes, qu'à détruire jusqu' à la dernière marchandise transportée. La seule préoccupation de ces drôles de créatures, était d'éliminer de la surface de la terre tout être vivant autre que leurs propres congénères, c'est dire s'ils étaient envahis par l'intelligence.

Sans en connaître la raison exacte, au demeurant celle-ci devait valoir son pesant d'or, leur avidité à faire de leurs prises une bouillie infâme et sanguinolente accaparait toute leur attention

Dès lors qu'un imprudent, de quelques races que ce fut, se targuait de pouvoir utiliser ce passage sans craindre le courroux de ces monstres, il finissait immanquablement en charpie. Celui qui aurait pu, après un tel traitement de faveur, se vanter de reconnaître l'identité du défunt aurait eu son moment de gloire.

Le dernier nain en date ayant osé braver cet interdit, s'était retrouvé collé à la masse de l'un de ces monstres et n'était plus en mesure de regretter sa hardiesse ! Hélas pour lui. Paix à son âme !

Durant ce laps de temps, où chacun écoutait avec une attention des plus soutenue les explications de Gandalf, l'on vit surgir dans un nuage de poussière Radagast sur sa monture déchaînée !

Orlyänne afficha d'emblée un sourire d'une largesse indéniable, alors qu'Aliénor, se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire, tout comme Jack. Il n'y avait que Zorgûnn capable de tenir son rang.

Cet ellon fort discret plissa tout de même les yeux, ce qui, chez lui, dénotait d'une interrogation existentielle appelant un moment d'intense réflexion. Le temps manquant, il se contenta d'assimiler cette vision s'obligeant à se souvenir des moindres détails dans le seul but de narrer ses propres aventures aux siens.

Pas dérangé pour un sou, par son incroyable arrivée, le magicien tentait de contenir la fougue de son...sanglier. Ce dernier, envahit d'une frénésie de courir comme un dératé n'obéissait qu'à regret lorsqu'il fallait ralentir l'allure.

Thranduil, surveillait sans cesse Olana qui, pour l'instant, tenait fort bien sur sa monture, ce qui l'autorisa à accorder un regard au magicien et à sa…bête ! Aliénor, les sens aux aguets tournait la tête de tous les côtés ne se sentant pas trop rassurée.

Gandalf, surpris, mais pas mécontent de retrouver son acolyte l'apostropha joyeusement :

Gandalf : Vous pouvez vous vanter, mon ami, d'avoir attiré nos attentions de façon magnifique !

Radagast : Ah oui ? Merci ! Il faut bien dire que Caïus rêvait de prendre part à l'aventure.

Gandalf : Fort bien, raison de plus pour nous engager alors ! Plus vite nous passerons cet endroit, plus vite nous remercierons qui de droit de nous sentir vivants !

Jack : Mais…qu'attendons-nous !

Après un moment d'hésitation, le roi s'approcha d'Olana :

Thranduil : Je vais tenir la bride de votre cheval _meleth nin_ (mon amour). Ne craignez rien.

Olana : Faites ce qui vous semble nécessaire Majesté.

Enserrant sa main, il entreprit de passer le premier. Il en fallait tout de même de la détermination pour affronter pareil danger. Et bien ce monarque en avait…Et pas qu'un peu, tant sa volonté de vaincre l'habitait.

Jack, à qui l'on venait de confier le petit nom chantant de ce chemin, crut bon de mettre une image sur ces quelques lettres et joignant les deux pouces et les deux index, et formant un cercle presque parfait, il tendit les mains devant lui. Fermant un œil et visant bien au centre, il émit une opinion tout à fait personnelle et comme toujours, adapté à la situation :

Jack : Ah ouais, on dirait un beau trou du … !

Orlyänne qu'un sourire radieux illuminait adorait ce genre de comparaison. Aliénor et Zorgûnn eurent le plus grand mal à camoufler leur fou rire. Gandalf, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise d'une telle révélation n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Bon sang cet humain n'était pas fréquentable.

Gabriel, plus enclin aux bons calembours de ce mercenaire aguerrie, haussa les épaules d'un geste de dépit.

L'heure n'était plus aux remontrances. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets et seul comptait le fait de s'en sortir vivant, ce qui, reconnaissons-le, était une excellente motivation pour rester vigilant.

Alors que tous s'attendait à une attaque en règle, rien ne se produisit. Un calme étonnant régnait. Le chemin, pierreux et déserté de toute végétation, même la nature était prudente, serpentait avec monotonie.

Bientôt ils aperçurent au loin la lumière de la lune se refléter sur la plaine ondoyante. Ce reflet argenté sur l'herbe verte invitait à un brin de poésie…

La traversée de la passe était sur le point de prendre fin, Orlyänne stoppa net sa monture. Jack s'approcha d'elle :

Jack : Que se passe-t-il ma belette ?

Orlyänne : Je sens quelque chose. Je ne connais pas cette odeur, mais elle nous suit depuis peu.

Aliénor la rejoignit immédiatement :

Aliénor : Encore ton flair ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir de poser sa question…et… ce fut le moment choisi par nos joyeux drilles de Trolls, pour fondre comme la peste noire sur nos voyageurs !

Surgit de nulle part, cinq monstres, à la peau grisâtre, aux yeux exorbités et aux dents acérées descendaient en hurlant des versants escarpés de par et d'autres du chemin.

Était-il utile de préciser qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains leurs formidables masses de granit noir laissant présager les réjouissances à venir ?

Gandalf, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre à hurler :

Gandalf : **Des trolls !**

Tous apprécièrent ce cri de guerre annonçant ce que tous avaient déjà reconnus :

Orlyänne : Merci magicien !

Furieux, l'istari nota comme un léger parfum d'ironie dans les paroles mielleuses de l'elleth.

Ceci dit, complètement décontenancé, chacun se tourna vers son plus proche compagnon de voyage, histoire de vérifier, dans un premier temps qu'ils ne rêvaient pas… non, en effet, ce qui se présentait à leurs yeux était bien réel, et dans un second temps de cueillir dans leurs regards un peu de ce courage qui commençait légèrement à leur faire défaut.

Aussitôt, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Les chevaux sentirent à leur tour le danger et se mirent à galoper. Olana eut le plus grand mal à se tenir. Se baissant au maximum, elle se colla à l'encolure de son cheval et tenta de rester en scelle.

Comme toujours, ce fut Orlyänne qui fut la plus prompte à réagir. Sans attendre une quelconque invitation, elle s'élança vers le premier de ses ennemies et de sa fine lame lui fit une longue estafilade provoquant un cri sordide.

Un second s'attaqua à Aliénor. Décontenancée, elle fit une embardée avec son cheval et esquiva le marteau meurtrier de l'énergumène. Gabriel, tout affolé, le pauvre n'était pas habitué à se battre avec ce genre de mastodonte, choisit de prendre place aux côtés de Jack qui ravit s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Il fallait le voir planter sa dague là où il le pouvait, un bras, un flanc, une jambe…

Lorsque ce au tour de Thranduil d'être attaqué, il fut bien obligé de lâcher la bride du cheval d'Olana. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle devait se tenir prête à une éventuelle ruade de sa monture lequel, par ses naseaux, soufflait l'air de la peur.

L'animal avait raison de ressentir de l'effroi car lorsque le coup envoyé par l'un des Troll résonna contre la roche et provoqua un bruit sourd, le cheval se cabra et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, emportant sur son dos une Olana complètement affolée.

C'est à peine si elle avait eu le temps de s'accrocher à la longue crinière de sa monture.

Thranduil n'eut que le temps de la voir disparaître au galop. Il tenta de la suivre, mais les joyeux compères et leurs marteaux d'enfer, n'avait aucunement l'intention de les voir s'évaporer sous leurs nez, aussi l'un des plus gros s'interposa devant lui ôtant toute possibilité de la rejoindre.

Le roi cria son nom, mais devant son étalon tomba une énorme masse de pierre taillée dans une roche noire par un troll de grande dimension.

Ce dernier, arrivait en courant afin de récupérer son arme.

Le roi eut le temps de contourner l'obstacle avant de se précipiter vers son aimée. Hélas, elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision et le troll prenait un malin plaisir à lui balancer, à nouveau, sa masse monstrueuse.

Angoissé par la disparition d'Olana, Thranduil tentait vainement à échapper à ces gros tas de chair nauséabonds, mais ces derniers ne comptaient pas laisser filer ces proies de choix !

Aliénor et Orlyänne ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Se battre, cela elles savaient le faire, mais contre des trolls d'une telle hauteur...

Recouverts d'écailles vertes leurs conférant une armure naturelle, deux fois plus grands que le plus grand des hommes, dur comme des rocs, ces étranges phénomènes semblaient redoutables.

Heureusement, dans leur malchance, nos amis venaient rapidement de comprendre qu'ils ne semblaient pas très futés. L'un d'eux, tout en s'adressant à son acolyte lui asséna un coup de poing dans ce qui lui servait de visage. Ces imbéciles, se chamaillaient pour savoir qui aurait la primeur de découper en petits morceaux celui qui essayait de fuir, le grand blond avec son manteau noir. Bon sang, ils sentaient que c'était une proie de choix et chacun voulait tirer à soi la couverture de la gloire :

Troll n° 1 : Arressenn morlïne därrlornn ! (Dégage de mon champ de vision gros tas puant ! Il est à moi !)

Troll n° 2 : Arr nänn ! (Met toi le doigt au... A vous d'imaginer la suite.)

S'ensuivit un roulé boulé haut en couleur où les deux protagonistes s'envoyaient dans l'ordre, baignes, coups de pieds, tirage de poils puisqu'il n'avait qu'une poignée de crin faisant office de tignasse.

D'emblée, d'autres accoururent et se prêtèrent à une contemplation malsaine n'oubliant pas, au passage de balancer quelques coups de masse sur les cavaliers prit en tenaille.

Orlyänne, petit point rouge s'activant dans tous les sens et contrariant fortement ces monstres, eut beau faire son maximum, impossible de porter secours à Olana.

Il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille seule.

Vint alors le moment où une décision doit être prise dans un affolement extrême. Olana choisit, quant à elle, de tirer sur la bride de son cheval espérant le faire ralentir pour rester en vue et être retrouvée par ses compagnons, mais sa monture ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Le mords blessa son destrier qui, dans un mouvement de révolte, se cabra. Elle chuta sur l'herbe. Heureusement, elle était haute et amortie sa culbute.

A terre, elle choisit de ne point en bouger. De toute façon, où aurait-elle pu se diriger aveugle comme elle l'était ?

Choisissant la moins mauvaise des solutions, elle s'assit sur l'herbe rassemblant ses genoux contre sa poitrine en espérant qu'on vienne la chercher rapidement.

A l'écoute des bruits ambiants, un rien la faisait sursauter. Tournant sans cesse la tête à droite à gauche, elle avait l'impression qu'un danger approchait.

Pourtant, ce fut une odeur qui attira son attention et non un bruit.

Une forte odeur de souffre piqua ses narines. Surprise, elle huma l'air à nouveau et entendit cette fois un frottement sur la terre. Elle reconnut la cadence d'un trot avant que les sabots ne ralentissent l'allure. Puis l'animal s'arrêta.

Le silence oppressant la déstabilisa. Pourquoi ne s'adressait-on pas à elle ? Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un. De cela elle aurait pu le jurer. Elle finit par rompre cet étonnant mutisme :

Olana : Qui va là ? Répondez ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

…. : Bien sûr vous le savez ma chère, vous m'avez même sentit. Alors, nous nous retrouvons charmante Olana ?

Olana : Qui êtes-vous ?

….. : Vous me décevez très chère. Allons faites un effort.

Olana : Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

….. : Moi non plus. Ecoutez ma belle…

Un horrible bruit de succion suivit de râles indécents firent remonter d'étranges sensations à son esprit :

….. : Arrrgh ! Attention ma jolie catin hâtez-vous, je vais bientôt jouir…ahhhah !

Cramoisie, Olana se mit à crier :

Olana : Vous n'avez aucune décence ! Cessez ces horribles démonstrations de plaisir !

….. : Alors, cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

Olana : Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez donc !

….. : Arrghh ! Trop tard ! C'est que vous êtes une perpétuelle source d'inspiration pour moi …._Mi piace tutto di te !_ (J'aime tout de toi !)

Olana : Je ne comprends pas !

….. : Mon ennemie de toujours m'a ôté de ce charmant corps que j'ai su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Vous étiez à mon goût Olana. Si je n'étais pressé par le temps, je vous prendrais à même le sol avec un plaisir évident. Il n'est pas exclu que je ne m'octroie ce désir. Pensez-vous que votre amant apprécierait ? Oui…il aimerait tant vous voir hurler sous mes coups de butoir…et ma langue experte, chaude…brûlant vos chairs tendres et moites…oui…

Olana : Asmodée !

Asmodée : Et bien nous y voici. Dès lors que les présentations ont été faites en bon et du forme, je vous emporte avec moi…

Avant même qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution, un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle.

La terre trembla.

Quelque chose de lourd venait de se poser à terre.

Elle sentit un déplacement d'air et tendant ses mains au devant d'elle, elles effleurèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la…peau.

Aussi fine qu'un parchemin, cela semblait former un paravent de protection.

Accroupis à terre, elle continua à explorer cette curieuse matière et ses doigts rencontrèrent comme une sorte de griffe. Longues, rigides, elles étaient au nombre de deux profondément ancrées dans la terre.

Soudain, elle eut peur.

Quelle était cette chose ?

La méfiance la fit reculer et son dos rencontra un souffle chaud qui lui fit pousser un cri.

C'était plus de la surprise que de l'appréhension. Elle en était convaincu, cette chose ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, si le danger devait sévir, cela aurait déjà dû être fait :

Olana : Qu'êtes-vous au juste ?

Un nouveau souffle….elle prit cela pour une réponse.

Cela finit de la rassurer. Cet animal, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de cela, la protégeait.

Un peu plus rassurée, elle se détendit. C'est alors qu'il poussa un rugissement aux intonations étrangement familières. Ces sons, n'étaient pas des grognements, encore moins des cris, cela ressemblait à un langage…

Asmodée poussa un juron. L'air, passant entre ses dents, produisant un horrible sifflement. L'animal émit à nouveau le même son qui ressemblait fort cette fois à une injonction.

Une extrême agitation régnait autour d'elle. Le cheval du démon, hennissait de frayeur. Ses sabots martelaient la terre pressant son maître de fuir alors que ce dernier s'acharnait après sa victime.

La masse près de la jeune femme remua, occasionnant un tremblement soudain. Quoiqu'elle fût, elle devait être énorme, car son seul déplacement suffit à la renverser à terre.

Un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge d'Asmodée. Un coup avait dû lui être porté et le démon enrageait. Il lui fallut battre en retraite :

Asmodée : Vous n'aurez pas toujours la chance à vos côtés Olana. Je reviendrais vous chercher et il se pourrait fort bien que je ne fasse plus preuve de clémence !

Le cavalier et sa monture s'éloignèrent d'elle et de cette …chose avec rapidité.

A présent seule, avec ce mystère, la jeune femme tenta d'établir un semblant de communication, ce qui s'avéra extrêmement difficile :

Olana : Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux être, mais tu viens de me sauver la vie.

A nouveau, un souffle d'air chaud fit voler ses cheveux. Ses mains tâtonnèrent au devant avant de frôler deux gros trous d'où s'échappait l'air doux.

Sa déduction fut rapide. Des naseaux, pensa-t-elle et pas des moindres. L'animal devait être de belle taille. Continuant à le toucher, son corps paraissait être constitué de grosses écailles…froides. De la bienveillance émanait de cette bête, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Suivant la courbe de ce qui paraissait être sa gueule, ses mains osait à peine, effleurer, toucher, tant sa peur la retenait. Il fallait pourtant en avoir le cœur net. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de surmonter son appréhension, mais elle finit par se faire une raison tout en parlant à vois haute pour se donner du courage :

Olana : Si seulement tu pouvais parler…

La bête dû la comprendre car à nouveau, ces sons l'ayant interpellés se firent à nouveau entendre :

Olana : Tu essais de communiquer ? Hélas, je ne te comprends pas. Pourtant, ces sons me paraissent familier …Pourquoi ?

Malgré la lenteur avec laquelle son inspection se poursuivait, elle osa remonter ses doigts de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire. Elle dû les ouvrir en grands pour s'en saisir. Affolée, elle retint un cri. Sa tête était si large qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le sommet de son crâne.

Comme s'il avait compris, il la baissa lui offrant son front en découverte.

A nouveau ses mains papillonnèrent et rencontrèrent une frange de …poils. Lorsqu'elle les sentit s'affaisser en même temps qu'un léger grognement, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de cils.

Longs, soyeux, ils provoquèrent des chatouillis qui firent apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres :

Olana : Oh, pardon !

Un nouveau souffle chaud lui fut offert comme une réponse. De toute évidence, cet étrange animal comprenait son langage. Avec sa seule impétuosité comme bagage, elle se colla contre lui d'un élan passionné.

Ce fut, pour elle, le seul moyen de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, et, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre, la bête parut apprécier puisqu'un grognement léger vint accueillir ce geste exécuté comme une offrande.

Après une dernière caresse, Olana le remercia :

Olana : J'aurais tant aimé te voir…

Précautionneusement, l'animal recula et mit ses énormes ailes en mouvement qui battirent plusieurs fois l'air avant, dans un dernier élan, de s'élever dans les cieux.

Déçue de n'avoir pu mettre une image sur son ressentit, la jeune femme connut un moment de frustration, bien vite remplacé par toute la considération qu'elle éprouvait pour cette chose.

Olana : Merci…merci…

Les trolls, quant à eux, tenait toujours à leurs proies et ne comptait pas les lâcher de si tôt.

Sauf que…

Pris d'un accès de rage, le roi, furieux d'avoir été séparé de son amour, frappa un grand coup et son épée sectionna net une artère d'importance située à l'aine du monstre.

Ses gros yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur alors qu'un sang couleur rubis s'échappait en jets puissant.

Ses traits pâlirent deux fois plus. Dans un dernier sursaut, il abattit sa masse tout près de Thranduil et il s'affala au sol.

Curieusement, ce qui s'en suivit laissa tout le monde abasourdis. Accaparé par l'odeur douceâtre du sang s'écoulant sur la terre, les quatre trolls tournèrent la tête vers la victime et ils se mirent à l'unisson pour s'acharner sur leur compagnon, qui n'en était plus un au vu du sort qu'ils lui réservaient.

Sans le moindre remord, leurs masses écrasèrent le corps sans vie du troll, à commencer par sa tête. Un lynchage en règle pour une fin annoncée.

Thranduil fut le premier à quitter les lieux, trop pressé de retrouver Olana. Sentant la nausée s'emparer de tout son être, Gabriel le seconda.

Il n'y avait que l'elfe de feu pour sourire devant un tel spectacle. Gandalf en avait perdu la parole. Non de non, cette femelle était sans foi ni loi !

Laissant les trolls à leur joyeux carnage, tous prirent la fuite et chevauchèrent la plaine éclairée par la douce clarté de la lune.

Toujours debout à l'écoute du moindre bruit, il en fut un qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la jeune femme.

Un bruit de cavalcade, ainsi que les appels de Thranduil annonçait l'arrivée de ses amis :

Thranduil : OLANA !

Olana : Je suis là, mon roi. Je vais bien. On m'a sauvé. On est venu à mon secours !

Désorientée, elle ne cessait d'aller de gauche à droite essayant de deviner d'où provenait l'écho de la voix du roi. Stoppant son cheval, il mit pied à terre et s'élança vers elle.

D'une fougue sans égale, il l'enlaça contre lui :

Thranduil : Je suis là Olana, je suis là.

Trop heureuse de le sentir enfin contre lui, elle soupira, huma son parfum, le serra à nouveau…Tant d'amour se dégageait de ces deux êtres que l'istari en fut troublé.

Malgré ce qui pourrait découler de cet étrange coup du destin, il répondrait présent pour eux.

L'on ne pouvait rester insensible face à une telle passion.

Mêlant le rire aux larmes, Olana ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui raconter ce dont elle venait d'être le témoin …aveugle. Dans le désordre, ses mots s'échappaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler :

Olana : On m'a sauvé…il était là…si gentil…oui, on m'a sauvé…est-il encore présent ? Le voyez-vous ?

Il fallait la calmer à tout pris. Passant sa main dans ses tresses emmêlées, Thranduil tentait de l'apaiser :

Thranduil : Chut ! Calmez-vous Ma Dame. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites. Prenez le temps de vous remettre…voilà, c'est bien …allez-vous mieux ? Bien alors, qui vous a sauvé mon ange et de quoi ?

Olana : Une aide providentielle à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et qui s'est présenté sous la forme d'un énorme animal. Hélas, mon handicap ne m'a pas permis de le distinguer, mais je suis certaine qu'il devait être gigantesque… Il m'a sauvé, oui il m'a sauvé…

Thranduil : Oui _elen nin_, il vous a sauvé. Quelque ait pu être cet…animal, il vous a protégé, mais de quel danger vous a-t-il épargné ?

Olana marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle se mit à trembler en pensant à Asmodée et ce qu'il avait osé faire en sa présence.

Il continuait de la bercer contre lui tandis que ses compagnons se lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Seul Gabriel paraissait serein. Du moins en apparence car il prit rapidement la décision de se diriger vers la jeune femme tout en apposant sa main droite sur sa tête, afin de lui offrir une bénédiction :

Gabriel : Loué soit le Très Haut pour avoir apporté à son enfant aide et protection.

Puis il lui baisa son front et glissa quelques mots dans un murmure :

Gabriel : Ne parlez pas Olana ! Laissez-moi faire !

Il se tourna vers le roi qui l'observait à la dérobée :

Gabriel : Cette jeune femme est en état de choc, serais-je autorisé à lui psalmodier quelques Saintes Paroles afin d'offrir à son esprit un peu de sérénité lui faisant cruellement défaut ?

Le ton de l'archange était si empreint de piété, que le monarque accéda à sa demande. Le cheval d'Olana revenait au petit trot vers eux, il en profita pour s'en occuper et le ramener vers son aimée. Posant son front contre le sien, Gabriel eut le temps de lui dire quelques mots :

Gabriel : IL était là n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai senti. N'en dites rien pour l'instant. Gardons cela pour nous encore un peu de temps. Racontez qu'ils s'agissaient de loups où quelques choses d'approchant…

Thranduil revenait déjà vers elle. Elle détestait l'idée de lui mentir, mais l'archange devait avoir ses raisons :

Gabriel : Vos avez eu beaucoup de chance Olana de ne pas vous être fait dévorer par ces loups.

Thranduil : Etait-ce cela Ma Dame ?

Olana : Je suppose. Cela grognait, j'en ai déduis qu'il devait s'agir de ce genre d'animal.

Thranduil : C'est une chance qu'ils ne vous aient pas dévoré.

Olana : Grâce à mon sauveur…

Thranduil : Quel était-il ?

Olana : Il me semble avoir deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une bête phénoménale. Elle volait et possédait certainement des ailes, encore que je n'aie pas senti de plumes.

Le monarque se tourna vers le magicien un air interrogatif sur ses traits :

Thranduil : Que pouvait être cet animal ?

Gandalf : A vrai dire…je n'en sais rien.

Jack, tout occupé à observer l'istari de loin se permit un de ses petits commentaires savoureux à l'encontre de Zorgûnn :

Jack : Ah, enfin ! Oudini sèche. Tout arrive.

Zorgûnn : Tu sembles bien l'apprécier.

Jack : T'as raison mon pote. Lui et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Pendant ce temps, Caïus le sanglier de Radagast, reniflait le sol comme un dément. Il fallait le voir tourner sans cesse sur lui-même…

L'animal était pris de frénésie et grognait sans relâche :

Radagast : Caïus semble lui aussi avoir flairé la présence de cette mystérieuse bête ailée.

Jack : Ah, ben si Caiüs fait fonctionner son groin à autre chose qu'à renifler la …

Aliénor lui fit les gros yeux sentant d'instinct que le mercenaire allait très certainement sortir une quelconque bêtise. Gandalf, encore sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir aperçu Orlyänne se délecter du spectacle des trolls réduisant en bouillie leur congénère, ne lâchait pas du regard l'elleth qui bien entendu se fit un plaisir de le narguer en souriant bêtement.

Mécontent, il reporta son attention sur Sa Majesté :

Gandalf : Reprenons la route, nous sommes trop exposés ici et avec la pleine lune, il serait facile de nous attaquer !

Encore toute tremblante par ce qui venait de se produire, Olana se laissa remettre sur sa monture gardant encore un peu la main du souverain dans la sienne. Attendris, il lui accorda ce petit plaisir avant d'y déposer un baiser :

Thranduil : Cà va aller _elen nin_ (mon étoile) ?

Olana : Oui _aran nin_ (mon roi), nous pouvons nous remettre en route.

Une légère brise se leva faisant ondoyer les herbes hautes telles des vagues frappant le rivage.

Par bonheur, la plaine se finissait ce qui signifiait pour eux de se mettre enfin a couverts sous les arbres d'une forêt toute proche. Orlyänne qui discutait avec Jack se raidit sur sa selle. Elle leva son avant bras d'un geste sec et chuchota à l'encontre de Gabriel :

Orlyänne : On nous cherche !

Jack : Comment çà ?

Elle huma l'air, fronçant son nez :

Orlyänne : Je sens une présence… plusieurs même. Une troupe de cavaliers…

L'istari et le roi se tournèrent de concert vers elle :

Orlyänne : Excusez-moi Ô roi de Grandeur, mais j'ai un odorat très développé et je peux vous garantir que si nous restons sur le chemin, nous serons repéré dans peu de temps.

Gandalf haussa un sourcil en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Comment ce phénomène de foire avait-elle appelé le souverain ?

Cependant, le moment n'était plus à la discussion et tous décidèrent de lui faire confiance. Instantanément.

Le magicien fit mettre pied à terre à tout le monde. S'approchant des chevaux, de douces paroles furent prononcées près de leurs oreilles. D'un même élan, ils s'enfuirent abandonnant leurs maitres :

Aliénor : Mais que fait-il ?

Gabriel : A votre avis ? Pensez-vous pouvoir accrocher tous ces chevaux sur les branches comme des décorations de noël ?

Piquée au vif, la guerrière haussa les sourcils :

Aliénor : Merci Gabriel, pour ce complément d'informations haut en couleur.

Gabriel : Mais c'est avec plaisir.

Et fier comme un pou, il se rapprocha de l'istari :

Gandalf : Entrez sous les frondaisons de ces arbres et grimpez sur leurs branches. Ils nous dissimuleront.

Chacun monta une petite dénivellation permettant d'accéder sous la forêt. Le roi prit Olana dans ses bras et la porta. Cela paraissait plus pratique. Ravie, elle s'accrocha à lui avec une ferveur inégalée. Enfouissant son visage contre le cou de l'elfe, un petit soupir vint mourir près de l'oreille royale :

Thranduil : (chuchotant) Quel _netya lussë_ (joli soupir).

Devinant sa peur, le monarque crut bon de la rassurer :

Thranduil : Ne craignez rien Ma Dame, tout ira bien.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escomptées et elle cessa de trembler. Chacun se mit à escalader le plus haut possible afin de se soustraire à la vue de leurs poursuivants. Ce ne fut pas aisé pour Olana, mais aidé d'Orlyänne, le roi parvint à la hisser à une certaine hauteur, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur un branchage la fit assoir et la tint serrée contre lui. Un murmure effleura sa joue :

Thranduil : Ne bougez plus mon âme, vous risqueriez de tomber.

Un frisson parcouru l'épine dorsale de la jeune femme.

Malgré le danger imminent, tous les sens d'Olana s'éveillèrent. Mêlés à la peur, l'excitation avait un délicieux parfum de tentation.

Le roi le sentit à ses tremblements et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque :

Thranduil : Tenez-vous sage _rovalug pîn nin_. (Mon petit dragon ailé).

Ces mots la surprirent de façon agréable, provoquant chez elle des frissons.

Dans un souffle, la jeune femme murmura quelques mots avant de sombrer dans le silence :

Olana : J'obéirais à votre majesté sans aucune discussion.

Thranduil : Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Ma Dame.

Jack, quant à lui ne cessait de maugréer. Cette forêt sombre, ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. Prenant soin de se tenir à califourchon tout contre un gros chêne dont l'écorce lui éraflait le dos, sa tête était gênée par une petite ramure. Excédé, il prit la décision de la casser.

D'un geste rageur, ses mains commencèrent à saisir les feuilles et son élan fut stoppé par un bruit bizarre. Un chuintement peu ordinaire, comme quelqu'un se raclant la gorge pour parler. Sa tête pivota à deux heures, pour un mercenaire, le langage militaire avait ici une importance capitale, et là, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise d'apercevoir deux gros yeux fortement courroucés le toisant d'un air réprobateur. Jack eut un sursaut :

Jack : 'tain, qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc !

Zorgûnn : Quoi ? Qui a-t-il mon ami ?

D'un regard, suivit d'un léger signe de tête, Jack lui désigna cet étrange fait :

Zorgûnn : Mellock ! (mer*e, dans la langue maternelle de l'elfe.)

Jack : On dirait un Ent !

Gandalf : Et c'en est un !

Le magicien chuchotait, mais là, un regret venait à lui. S'il ne s'inquiétait de laisser sa voix porter, il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser avec quelques décibels supplémentaires !

Gandalf : Un peu d'attention et de respect me semble nécessaire. Pensez-vous y parvenir ?

Jack : Dis donc pour qui tu m'prends Oudini ? Bon Zorgûnn, c'est pas l'moment d'aller pisser contre un arbre.

Zorgûnn : Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Gandalf : C'est cela ! Tenez-vous le pour dit.

Orlyänne tout à fait amusé par cet intermède ne cessait d'observer l'Ent. Elle se rendit compte que le conifère contre lequel elle était appuyé, possédait lui aussi deux énormes yeux qui papillonnaient. Aussi, pour ne pas être en reste, elle afficha l'un de ces sourires légendaire. Radagast, quant à lui, commençait à converser en chuchotant, le plus simplement du monde, comme s'il connaissait l'Ent depuis toujours. Il fallait les voir entretenir une conversation des plus ténues. Zorgûnn ne cessait d'emplir son esprit de toutes ces belles images…assurément, lui aussi aurait son heure de gloire auprès des siens !

L'elleth de feu, toujours collé contre l'écorce, dans l'espoir de sonder dans l'œil de l'Ent, un quelconque secret, ne cessait de lui offrir moult mimiques joyeuses, alors que se dessinait l'ombre d'une bouche qui lui…souriait.

Gandalf en fut si retourné, qu'il faillit lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Mais c'est qu'elle lui faisait presque du gringue, la drôlesse !

Gabriel, la main sur le cœur, le pauvre venait d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie, se remettait difficilement de cette surprise. Rien ne lui serait épargné. Pas même une peur bleue se jouant de sa légendaire placidité.

Il s'épongea délicatement le front de son mouchoir brodé et le remit dans sa poche en soupirant.

Olana, elle, ne pouvait profiter d'un tel spectacle. Collée à son roi, elle ne sentait que les battements de son cœur et cela lui suffisait. Toutefois, elle comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre à la façon dont Gabriel tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle chuchota à l'encontre du roi :

Olana : Que se passe-t-il ? Je viens d'entendre Gabriel s'agiter. C'est assez inhabituel chez lui.

Thranduil : Une rencontre un peu particulière en est la cause. Il s'agit d'un Ent. Un arbre, vivant.

Olana : Ah oui ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Thranduil : A un arbre avec le don de la parole et de gros yeux curieux.

Olana : Oh, comme j'aurais aimé voir cela !

Thranduil : Je vous emmènerais dans la forêt de Fangorn. Là se trouve leur territoire. Ils ne sont qu'aux nombres de trois en ce moment, mais leur venue sur ces terres doit avoir une signification particulière. Sans doute nous l'expliqueront-ils.

Olana : Y en a-t-il un tout près de moi ?

Thranduil : Nous sommes adossés contre l'un d'eux.

Olana : Puis-je le toucher ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il prit sa main et la posa délicatement sur le tronc. D'abord timidement, puis de façon plus hardie, ses doigts tâtonnèrent sur l'écorce avant de trouver une protubérance qu'elle prit pour un nez. Un peu plus haut, une paupière faite d'un élément végétal clignait comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle touchait :

Olana : Mais c'est vrai ? Oh, comme c'est surprenant. Enchanté noble créature.

Ent : Il en eeest de mêêême pourchhh mooii Geeente Daaaame.

Ces paroles comme le bruissement du vent dans les branchages un soir d'hiver, surprenaient par leur teneur. Olana offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Thranduil, qu'une telle vision ravissait resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille :

Thranduil : J'aime votre façon de vous émerveiller _meleth nin._

Gandalf fit un signe à tous. Ils approchaient. Chacun se tint aussi immobile que possible.

Au loin, une horde de cavaliers venait dans leur direction. Soudain le danger devenait bien réel. A quelques mètres d'eux, des chevaux d'un noir d'encre, à la crinière extrêmement longue ralentissait leurs courses sur l'ordre de leur maîtres.

L'une des montures paraissait différente des autres.

Il était énorme, noir et de ses narines sortaient des flammes rouges. Sa tête aux yeux torturés, bougeait sans cesse dans un esprit de rébellion alors que son cavalier, un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns, humait l'air.

Gabriel, ferma un instant les yeux. A seulement quelques encablures son ennemi juré semblait sentir sa présence. L'elfe s'exprima dans une langue très désagréable qui écorcha les oreilles de Thranduil et de l'Istari :

Asmodée : **_Quel est cet étrange parfum de pourriture ?_**

L'un des orques, sans doute un lieutenant, s'approcha rapidement de l'ellon :

Orque : **_C'est cette saleté de forêt. D'étranges enchantements la protègent._**

Asmodée **_: Des enchantements ? Foutaises ! Le seul enchantement sera celui qu'il me plaira de jeter à la face de ton maître, parfait crétin pour son incompétence à me confier des soldats sans valeur. _**

Faire une telle déclaration à la face des soldats de Bolg, n'était pas pour s'attirer la sympathie. Le démon n'en avait cure et les nargua ouvertement :

Asmodée : **_Qu'y- a-t-il ? L'un d'entre vous aurait une objection à me faire ?_**

L'un d'entre eux, sans doute un inconscient, pris le parti d'en rire, se moquant des remarques de ce maudit. Pour toute réponse, Asmodée s'approcha, le fixa intensément à travers ses paupières serrés comme des fentes, puis contre toute attente se mit à rire.

Les autres soldats faisaient passer leurs regards de l'un à l'autre et finirent par émettre une grimace empreinte d'ironie.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Asmodée tendit son index. Son ongle aussi pointu et aiguisé qu'une dague passa à la vitesse de la lumière sous la gorge de l'orque qui fut stoppé dans son élan.

Ses deux mains agrippèrent son cou, tandis qu'un sang noir s'écoulait en jets rapides de part et d'autre de ses doigts crochus. Il tomba à genoux avec un râle et s'écroula sur le chemin. Les convulsions secouèrent son corps quelques secondes avant de cesser. Son dernier souffle se répandit sur les bottes de cuir du démon dont le sourire n'avait cessé de s'élargir à la seule vision du supplice de cette créature.

Un air de triomphe s'afficha sur ses traits si parfaits. Comment une telle beauté pouvait-elle cacher un mal aussi absolu ?

Thranduil, abasourdi observait cet ellon avec effroi.

Ce n'était pas un Noldo. De quel clan pouvait-il être ?

Gandalf, pourtant rompu au mal sous toutes ses formes plissait les paupières de colère.

Il lui faudrait ajouter un nouvel ennemi sur la liste déjà bien longue de son inventaire. Le tout était de connaitre son identité. Cet elfe aux cheveux noirs n'était pas un être ordinaire. Cela, il le sentait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Voici encore une énigme qui devait s'ajouter à celle déjà surprenante de la fusion des âmes.

Asmodée, quant à lui, s'approchait dangereusement de la lisière de la forêt et son regard se perdait sous les frondaisons. Heureusement pour nos voyageurs, les Ents dégageaient assez d'odeur d'humus pour tromper son odorat.

Même Orlyänne ne pouvait détourner son attention de ce visage où la perfection se partageait avec un sadisme peu ordinaire. LA beauté du Diable, pensa Gabriel.

Qu'un tel être puisse le surpasser du point de vue esthétique le vexait au plus haut point.

Détournant enfin son attention, le démon se hissa sur sa monture. Nerveuse, la bête tirait sur ses mords en piaffant, éperonna son cheval et la troupe s'éloigna accompagnée du bruit du martèlement des sabots sur la terre.

Gandalf poussa enfin un soupir de soulagement :

Gandalf : Je crois que tout danger est écarté. Nous pouvons redescendre.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Pour Olana, ce fut encore moins aisé. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas adaptés à ce genre d'exercice. Sa robe s'accrocha à un petit rameau et se déchira sur une grande partie de sa longueur éraflant par la même occasion sa jambe.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Olana : Ai-je déchiré ma robe ?

Thranduil : Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave _elen nin_. Nous allons passer la nuit ici, vous pourrez vous changer.

Dépité, la jeune femme soupira. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour la journée. Il était temps qu'elle se termine…

En ce qui concernait le lutin Mic Mac, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Bien décidé à entretenir l'esprit festif dans le campement, il cherchait un moyen d'ajouter un soupçon de gaieté à ce moment de sérénité, tout à fait temporaire. Un peu plus loin, Alachnÿ, tout aussi déluré que le lutin, s'adonnait, en le dissimulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à la contemplation du fameux peigne royal, dont les reflets précieux, dansaient devant ses yeux.

Nimïel, dont la lourde charge était de surveiller cette petite troupe pendant l'absence de Gabriel, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Voir le magicien, dans un tel état de transe, lui mettait la puce à l'oreille.

Prince Charmant, assis non loin de là, se permit un commentaire :

Prince Charmant : Alors mon ami ? Il me plaît de remarquer la fougue avec laquelle vous vous acquittez de votre mission. Vous satisfait-elle au moins ?

Nimïel : Au lieu de me regarder m'embourber dans la mélasse, ne pourriez-vous vous montrer charitable et venir me donner un coup de main ?

Prince Charmant : Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Ne me critique-t-on pas à longueur de journée sur mon incompétence et mon peu de valeur ? Que nenni, je vous laisse tout le loisir de vous démerder mon cher. N'y voyez là, aucune ironie de ma part, un juste retour des choses tout simplement. Vous voir courir dans tous les sens m'amuse à un tel point….Vous ne sauriez imaginer…

Nimïel : Traître !

Prince Charmant : Oh, vous me vexez mon cher, mais je vous promets d'approfondir ma réflexion sur votre compliment.

Chaperon rose : Et que vas-tu approfondir si ce n'est ton vice charmant Prince ?

La jeune femme venait de montrer le bout de sa frimousse, toute attentionnée, elle aussi, à surveiller cet énergumène :

Prince Charmant : Justement, vous faites bien de me le rappeler charmante enfant délurée, je me dois d'honorer une jeune humaine venu livrer des marchandises aux seigneurs de ce domaine. Vous connaissez mon sens inné de la dévotion pour autrui, aussi me suis-je permis de proposer à cette jeune femme un rendez-vous galant.

Chaperon Rose : Tu vas détrousser une gueuse ?

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait. J'ai trouvé, de surcroît, une corde elfique dont il me plairait de détourner son utilité.

Chaperon Rose : Non ! Tu vas la ligoter ?

Prince Charmant : Si fait ma mie. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Chaperon Rose : File-moi un peu de ta corde Pervertico. Cela me donne des idées à moi aussi.

Prince Charmant : Ah mais il va falloir la demander avec les formes, délicieuse enfant.

Chaperon Rose : Que désires-tu en retour ?

Prince Charmant : Un baiser.

Chaperon Rose : Comme dans ton conte ? Allez c'est partit.

Comme un contrat à honorer, Chaperon avança le bout des lèvres et offrit un baiser au dandy. Bien mal lui en prit, elle le repoussa avec dégoût :

Chaperon Rose : Bon sang Prince, tu refoules du corridor ! (Comprenons par là, qu'il avait mauvaise haleine.) Tu vas faire fuir ta soumise !

Portant sa main à sa bouche, Prince souffla avec force. Le fanfaron, nullement décontenancé, se redressa l'œil pétillant :

Prince Charmant : C'est pourtant vrai ! Fichtre, je m'en vais boire sur le champ un peu de vin à la cannelle. La donzelle devrait aimer ce bon goût.

Mic Mac, qui avait tout entendu crut bon de ricaner comme un benêt :

Mic Mac : Prince pu du bec ! Prince pu du bec !

Amélie : Prince refoule du gosier ?

Prince Charmant : De quoi vous mêlez-vous la vieille ?

Chaperon Rose : Fiche-lui la paix.

Amélie : Ah, mais c'est t'y pas nouveau tout çà. Tout l'monde le sait !

Chaperon Rose : Jolie réputation pervertico. Allez file-moi un bout de ta corde.

Respectant sa promesse Prince délia sa ficelle et lui coupa une bonne longueur.

Nimïel observait tout ceci avec stupeur, alors qu'au loin Alachnÿ courait après son chat Matouba, lequel croquait encore quelques sauterelles bien croustillantes.

Depuis son arrivée sur les terres de la Lothlorien, le nombre de ces insectes avait fortement diminué. Sans doute deviendraient-elles une espèce en voie de disparition dès lors qu'il s'attarderait encore un peu en ces lieux.

Bon sang, pensa Nimïel, depuis que l'archange avait déserté son poste, c'était un peu le foutoir, voire le bordel comme aurait dit Jack !

Amélie essaya, pendant un temps de le seconder, mais force était de constater qu'elle manquait d'autorité.

S'épongeant le front, il partit à la poursuite du magicien qui lui donnait du fil à retordre pendant que Prince allait honorer son rendez-vous :

Chaperon Rose : Et n'oublie pas de la faire couiner !

Prince Charmant : C'est une pensée qui ne m'a jamais quitté chère enfant. Vos me connaissez !

Chaperon Rose : Trop bien en effet.

Sur ces entre faites, elle se dirigea là où le vent la guidait, et il faisait bien les choses ce vent là, puisqu'elle aperçut au loin Le capitaine de la garde Haldir en pleine conversation avec deux de ses soldats.

En trottinant, elle prit la décision d'aller lui présenter ses plus respectueux hommages !

La nuit était tombée à présent. La lune, pleine et généreuse offrait une clarté bienvenue aux voyageurs fatigués. Après une telle journée, il fut décidé de dormir à la belle étoile sans feu de camp. Le danger était trop important pour manger chaud.

Tant pis, ils devraient se contenter de lembas et de quelques fruits.

Tout juste eurent-ils le courage de s'échanger quelques mots et encore. Chacun restait dans son coin trop harassé pour parler.

Seule Orlyänne tenait une pêche d'enfer. En période de rarlanën, le sommeil la fuyait la majeure partie du temps. Ses hormones étant trop occupées à la titiller.

Jack, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, ordinaire, les Ents étant occupés à converser avec le roi et Gandalf, tentait, tant bien que mal, de prendre un peu de repos.

C'était sans compter sur l'elfe de feu tout à sa fougue de l'embêter, le bousculer, cherchant probablement la bagarre. La repoussant, une fois, deux fois, le mercenaire commençait à perdre patience. Au bout de la troisième fois il éclata :

Jack : 'tain Orlyänne fais chier ! Vas te défouler ailleurs. Cogne quelque chose d'autre que moi…

Pour toute réponse, l'elleth riait de bon cœur :

Orlyänne : Petite nature !

Gandalf jeta un œil de loin sur ce phénomène ambulant. Sa curiosité concernant cette elfine semblait sans limite. A chaque fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte, son sourire s'élargissait lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion combien l'attention de l'istari la ravissait, ce qui avouons-le, énervait au possible le magicien. Ou pouvait-elle trouver encore toute cette énergie après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? Encore un mystère à rajouter à la longue liste la concernant.

Pendant ce temps, Aliénor avait accompagné Olana au bord d'un petit ruisseau où la jeune femme comptait bien faire un brin de toilette.

Comme elle avait oublié une partie des affaires de la jeune femme, elle lui recommanda de ne pas bouger avant son retour.

Evidemment, elle ne fit pas cas de cet avertissement. Un besoin pressant l'encouragea à se déplacer tout doucement en dirigeant ses mains au devant pour contrer un quelconque obstacle.

Aux abords du ruisseau se trouvait une étendue d'herbes tendres de quelques mètres avant que les premiers arbres ne se présentent. Elle se dit que pour se soulager, mieux valait se trouver derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards.

On ne savait jamais…prudence était mère de sûreté se disait elle. Sauf que…des pas se firent entendre, bientôt suivis de la voix du roi :

Thranduil : Que faites-vous seule _elen nin_ ? (mon étoile) C'est dangereux, vous pourriez vous blesser.

Olana : Je n'étais pas seule. Aliénor est allée me chercher quelques affaires.

Véritablement mal à l'aise, son envie devenait vraiment très urgente. Elle passait d'une jambe à l'autre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure :

Thranduil : Qu'y a-t-il Olana ?

Olana : C'est que…c'est affreusement gênant…je dois me soulager au plus vite ou je crains fort de ne plus pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps.

Thranduil : Oh ! Pardonnez-moi mon ange. Je vais m'éloigner un peu.

Olana : Mais…

Thranduil : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me tiendrais à une distance respectable et tournerais le dos. Vous pouvez y aller.

N'y tenant plus, elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, trop heureuse de ressentir un réel sentiment de plénitude. Elle tenta un retour vers le ruisseau qu'elle trouva du premier coup. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était accroupis et marchait curieusement, où plutôt crapahutait à la façon d'une grenouille. La peur de tomber lui faisait oublier la grâce de sa condition.

Après s'être lavé rapidement les mains, elle se releva mais dans sa hâte se prit les pieds dans sa robe déchirée et s'affala dans le petit ruisseau à plat ventre. L'eau était froide et les nerfs de la jeune femme choisirent ce moment précis pour lâcher :

Olana : Oh non ! Je suis trempée ! J'en ai assez, assez ! Tout me tombe dessus, je ne suis bonne à rien…

Assise, en plein milieu du ruisseau, la jeune femme commençait à craquer nerveusement. Aliénor, ayant perçu ses plaintes, accélérait ses pas dans sa direction. Orlyänne la suivait de près et toutes deux s'accroupirent près d'elle. La meilleure façon de désamorcer une situation tendue, était encore d'en plaisanter. Ce fut le choix d'Aliénor qui, passant la main dans les cheveux d'Olana, la fit rire :

Aliénor : Ah ben voilà ce qui arrive quand on se prend pour un batracien ma douce !

Orlyänne : Allez viens par là _akshïm nan_, (ma grenouillette), on va s'occuper de toi !

Au lieu des larmes prêtent à se répandre, ce fut son joli rire cristallin qui emplit le silence. Le Roi, à distance, observait la scène n'osant interrompre un moment si intime. Encadrée par ses deux amies, elle se laissait enfin aller en toute sérénité. L'elleth de feu l'enroba de ses bras chauds et la tint fermement serré contre elle :

Orlyänne _: Rôrliken gravernin sturjïnn därr!_ (Que j'envie ce Roi et sa colonne bienfaitrice !)

Aliénor : Qu'es-tu encore en train de nous chanter là ?

La traduction amena un fou rire qu'aucune des trois femmes ne sut contenir. Les larmes de joies coulaient sans discontinuer les laissant à bout de souffle :

Olana : Merci mes amies, merci d'être là pour moi ! Je vous aime tant !

Aliénor : Nous serons toujours à tes côtés ma douce, quoiqu'il puisse se passer…

Orlyänne : _Nanärk_ ! (Bon sang !)Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement que cela !

Adossé contre un arbre, restant volontairement en retrait, le monarque appréciait la chance d'Olana d'être si bien entourée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres face à cette vision. Ces femmes semblaient si unies…

Olana : Ou est le Roi ? Suis-je présentable ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme une souillon…

Thranduil : Si toutes les souillons étaient aussi jolies que vous Ma Dame, elles s'en trouveraient louées comme il se doit.

Le temps était venue de s'éclipser, pensa aussitôt la guerrière, ce que ne compris pas du tout Orlyänne trop occupée à reluquer la splendeur se trouvant sous ses yeux. Aliénor dû la tirer par le bras pour la faire bouger.

Thranduil lui fit un signe de la tête :

Thranduil : Merci Aliénor. Veuillez laisser ses affaires, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Aliénor : Comme vous voudrez Majesté.

Tout de même, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup d'attention pour elle. Ses gestes, ses yeux, tout trahissait la profondeur des sentiments pour son amie.

Finalement, Olana avait eu raison d'avoir souhaité, avec autant de volonté, vivre son rêve. A présent elle en était convaincue.

A regret, Orlyänne adressa l'un de ses magnifiques sourires et se frappa la poitrine dans un geste empreint d'une telle virilité que cela fit tressaillir Thranduil.

Le taux de phéromones de l'elleth la maintenait dans un état d'excitation et de force incroyable. Pour un peu, elle se serait bien sentit de retourner en conter aux trolls et leur charmante façon d'accueillir leurs invités !

Une fois seuls, le Roi s'avança vers son aimée :

Thranduil : Il est temps que je vous ôte cette robe Olana. Je vais prendre soin de vous mon ange. Laissez-vous aller.

Le roi délaça sa robe la faisant tomber au sol. Son front vint se poser avec douceur contre le torse de l'ellon qui entreprit de poursuivre ses gestes employant des trésors de douceurs et d'attention.

Prenant soin de la débarrasser de tous ses vêtements, le monarque redevint un simple ellon amoureux préoccupé par le bien être de son aimée. Sans qu'elle ne sente le moins du monde gênée, la jeune femme se laissa toiletter, reconnaissante et consciente de la valeur des gestes de cet être.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amoureux alors qu'il pliait le genou pour s'acquittait de ses tâches. La seule caresse qu'il s'autorisa à lui offrir, fut un baiser sur son ventre au moment de replacer sur ses hanches son sous vêtement.

Une fois habillée, il l'enveloppa avec douceur dans son manteau, la fit assoir à terre, et tint ce corps frissonnant contre lui. Adossé à un arbre, ses mains massaient les muscles de son dos, noués par les tensions.

Un bien être évident s'empara de toute sa personne et elle s'abandonna sans retenue à ces démonstrations de tendresse.

Il la sentait détendu à présent.

Olana : Merci _aran nin_ (mon roi). Vous m'avez rendu un peu de sérénité.

Il baisa son front :

Thranduil : Tant mieux. Finissez de vous reposer et nous retournerons au campement.

Olana : Je n'ai pas envie de me reposer Sire.

Les lèvres toujours posés contre son front, elle le sentit sourire :

Thranduil : Je vois çà oui. Soyez sage _petite étoile scintillante_.

Olana : Non, je veux être désobéissante, entreprenante et n'écouter que mon désir…

Thranduil : Cela fait beaucoup de choses pour une seule nuit.

Olana : Je veux…

Thranduil : Cessez de vouloir et écoutez votre Roi _petit animal sauvage_. Un monarque se doit de se montrer respectable en toute circonstance.

Olana : Vous avez raison. Je ne sais plus où j'ai la tête.

Thranduil : Je le sais moi. Elle est là contre mes lèvres et elle est très jolie. Voulez-vous vous lever ?

Olana : Non, je veux rester encore un peu contre vous. S'il vous plaît…

Thranduil : Vous voulez et vous obtiendrez Olana. Je ne peux rien vous refuser…

La jeune femme se lova contre lui en gémissant. Un tel sentiment pour ce roi l'effrayait mais la comblait également. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que son odeur et la puissance de son étreinte.

Thranduil : Exhausseriez-vous le désir d'un ellon épris ?

Olana : Il ne serait de plus grande joie Sire…

Thranduil : Je me souviens de cette magnifique chanson que vous avez fredonné au bord de la rivière à notre arrivée au Royaume de la Lothlorien….me feriez-vous la grâce de me la chanter à nouveau ?

Olana : J'y mettrais tout mon cœur _aran nin !_

Prenant le plus grand soin à ne pas faire trembler sa voix, les premières notes s'élevèrent dans l'air du soir. Dès lors, le charme opéra et le monarque vaincu par les intonations mélodieuses de la chanson lui fit baisser les paupières.

Petit à petit, les larmes s'écoulèrent, bienfaitrices et douloureuses à la fois. Les cueillant avec ses doigts, Thranduil ne put s'empêcher d'y goûter…

Elles avaient le goût de la passion…ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front d'Olana tandis qu'il la berça avec douceur et prévenance jusqu'à la fin.

Toute à sa joie, elle ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envahir, et priva le roi de dîner et de repos.

Préférant laisser sa vigilance aux aguets, Thranduil la laissa dormir baisant son front de temps à autre…

Il dînerait plus tard, ou se passerait de nourriture…

Sa seule préoccupation était de la sentir, calme et reposée, contre lui.

Et malgré la présence du mage Radagast, venu les chercher pour se restaurer, il le renvoya au campement avec pour recommandation de ne point les déranger.

Un sourire sur le visage, l'istari s'en fut avec l'ordre du roi et son admiration pour ces deux êtres.

Enfin seuls, le Roi, se détendit et fredonna une poésie adressée a Elbereth, Reine des étoiles, afin d'offrir à celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras, protection et amour.


	22. Chapter 22 Traversée en Mer Occidentale

Mara Aurë, bien le bonjour à tous sans oublier ma petite Communauté d'Obsession.

Certains d'entre vous sont peut être en vacances, je vous le souhaite, c'est toujours profitable…me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, comme son nom l'indique, va être légèrement accès du côté de la Mer Occidentale, ainsi je vous fais un peu voyager.

A la fin de ce chapitre figure un lexique avec les explications nécessaires au vocabulaire maritime. Je sais, mes chapitres sont toujours longs, mais je me devais de fignoler tout ça, sans compter les dialogues dont j'adore abuser, c'est mon péché mignon…

Si vous souhaitez lire en musique, pourquoi pas ? Je vous propose ma petite liste, toutes ces musiques qui, plus ou moins, aident à la concentration et à l'évasion dans mon espace review.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente semaine à tous.

Mara Mesta !

Chapitre 22

Traversée en Mer Occidentale

Elle n'était pas encore en vue, mais il l'a senti…

La brise marine au parfum d'iode, révélait sa présence. A perte de vue, s'étendait la Mer Occidentale. Merveilleuse, troublante, docile et indomptable à la fois, ces mots relevaient du vocabulaire amoureux tant elle était une représentation idéale d'une parfaite amante. Mais la belle ne se laissait pas séduire sans mal. Il le savait et l'avait accepté depuis très longtemps.

Désireux de la contempler, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas hâter sa monture déjà bien fatiguée par sa course sous la chaleur de l'astre brûlant. Sur le sommet de la colline, l'une des cinq entourant le port des Havres Gris, la vue était toujours aussi magique.

Aucun autre endroit sur cette Terre du Milieu n'aurait pu rivaliser en beauté, du moins à ses yeux. Dernier port elfique, domaine des Falathrim, il avait lui-même fondé ce haut lieu de la construction navale en l'an Un du deuxième âge du soleil. Enclavé dans la partie supérieure du golfe de la Lune à l'embouchure de la rivière portant le même nom, son implantation l'abritait des vents, lui assurant une protection naturelle. Situé à l'ouest de la Comté, en Lindon, entouré de cinq collines, à l'origine cette anse naturelle était pourvue de trois ports Forland, Harlond et Mithlond, plus connu sous le nom de Havres Gris, ou _Pays de la musique,_ en sindarin.

Le lindon, représentait la seule région du Bélériand ayant échappé au cataclysme du premier âge. Il formait à l'origine une partie de l'Ossiriand, mais au second âge, il devint une région côtière, où s'établirent un très grand nombre d'elfes ne désirant pas encore retourner à Valinor.

Ils représentaient une vaste colonie, dont leurs vies se partageaient entre la construction navale et l'enseignement de la navigation.

Bien qu'à l'origine, cette capitale accueillait un puissant roi du nom de Gil Galad, à sa mort en 3441 du second âge, le Lindon demeura sans monarque. Le Seigneur Cirdan en devint le maitre absolu et beaucoup lui prêtèrent allégeance comme il était coutume de le faire à son souverain.

Le mérite de ce Seigneur elfique ne résidait pas uniquement à maintenir la cohésion dans cette communauté, mais bien de faire prospérer ce port majestueux et d'offrir aux elfes désireux de rejoindre les Terres Bénies un voyage en toute sécurité.

Prendre la mer, n'était pas un acte anodin !

Les équipages en vue de ces voyages particuliers, se devaient d'être irréprochables en tout point, aussi leur formation, était-elle longue et pointue. Cela semblait une évidence !

Une fois partis des Terres du Milieu, rares étaient les voyages retours, pour ne pas dire exceptionnels.

Personne n'était jamais arrivé par l'ouest, sauf les Istari, pour sauver le monde de l'ombre progressant dangereusement sur ces terres, et il y avait fort longtemps de cela à présent.

Pourtant, il existait une seule personne usant d'un tel privilège…le Seigneur Cirdan, dont le nombre des années lui avait conféré un passe droit _aed vitam éternam_ sur ces voyages pas tout à fait comme les autres. Bien souvent, aux premiers temps de la fondation des Havres Gris, les allers et retours de ce navigateur hors normes étaient fort nombreux.

Cependant, il en avait fallu du temps pour s'amariner. S'habituer à la mer et à ses caprices, avait relevé de l'exploit, d'autant qu'ils étaient nombreux. Rester humble devant cette vaste étendue bouillonnante, la laisser hurler sa colère telle une furie avant de se calmer et se laisser apprivoiser, si toutefois quelqu'un y était jamais parvenu, était faire preuve de sagesse. Plus d'une fois cette attitude lui avait sauvé la vie. On ne se dressait jamais contre elle, voici une leçon qu'il avait bien apprise au cours de ses nombreuses années de navigation.

En cette fin d'après midi, le soleil, encore haut, lui permit d'admirer enfin, les courbes sensuelles du relief côtier se mariant à la perfection avec les différents camaïeux de bleus. Cela offrait un contraste saisissant avec la blancheur des habitations avalant la lumière crue d'un soleil impitoyable. Les embruns le grisaient. Elle lui avait manqué, tout simplement…

Avec la brise pour compagne, l'ellon descendit, par le petit chemin rocailleux, la faible pente de la colline et se dirigea vers la ville.

Partout, l'on entendait le bruit des marteaux, scies, accompagnés de chants elfiques…

Tout travail se devait d'être plaisant et bien souvent, agrémenté de poésies et autres chansons. Le nombre impressionnant d'auberges, confirmaient bien une chose, on ne vivait pas aux Havres Gris, tout juste y faisait-on une halte de plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines le temps de prendre Sa décision.

L'on était, le plus souvent, en partance, en sursis, et ceci expliquait le renouvellement incessant d'elfes. Qu'ils soient sylvestres, noldo, moriquendi…ce port était leur lieu de retrouvailles où chacun prenait le temps de dire adieu à ces Terres qu'ils entrevoyaient pour la dernière fois. Même les marins finissaient par s'embarquer une dernière fois pour ne jamais revenir…

Appelés à retourner, un jour sur les Terres Immortelles, les elfes nommaient cela « _L'appel de la Mer_ ». Une formule poétique, mais non dénuée de danger car encore fallait-il que toutes les conditions soient réunies et la _Mer Occidentale_ ne se laissait pas dominer facilement, tout juste accordait-elle ses faveurs lorsqu'elle en avait décidé ainsi…

Les premiers elfes à reconnaître le Seigneur Cirdan sur son cheval, furent les charpentiers, travaillant le bois. Installés à l'écart de la ville, les bruits de leurs outils ne devaient en aucun cas être une gêne pour la population.

Tout avait été pensé de façon remarquable et chacun trouvait y trouvait sa place autant que son compte.

Un attroupement de jeunes ellons vint entourer le cheval du vieil elfe :

Ellons : Seigneur Cirdan, Seigneur Cirdan !

Cirdan : Oui, oui, je suis de retour mes enfants, mais vous ? Que n'êtes-vous à vos ouvrages au lieu de parader devant mon cheval !

Aussitôt, telle une volée de moineaux, les ellons s'en furent vers les divers ateliers où leurs aides, bien que limitées, étaient tout de même requises. Un sourire aux lèvres, le Seigneur des Havres Gris appréciait toujours de revenir dans ces lieux lorsque sa présence était indispensable dans l'un ou l'autre des royaumes elfiques, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'une bande de jeunes ellons riants et déambulant autour de lui afin de l'accueillir pourvus de leur seule jeunesse !

Longtemps à ses côtés, aujourd'hui enfuie, elle n'en demeurait pas moins si belle à contempler chez ces ellons en jouant à la perfection !

Enfin parvenu près de sa demeure, une élégante bâtisse de pierre blanche à laquelle on avait incrustée nombres de coquillages sous le porche d'entrée d'où s'étirait un long chemin sablonneux menant à l' entrée principale, Cirdan abandonna son cheval à son fidèle serviteur et pris le temps de se changer avant de se rendre à l'un de ses nombreux chantiers.

Là, s'y trouvait sa fierté, son bébé en quelque sorte. Nommé « _L'ami des Dieux_ », ce navire, constitué d'un assemblage de bois blanc, d'un tonnage respectable et paré de voiles immenses d'un bleu pâle, couleur des cieux, attendait patiemment sur son lieu de mouillage le moment de prendre la mer. A sa proue avait été sculptée la représentation d'une elfine anonyme dont une paire d'ailes en accentuait la splendeur.

Il circulait à ce sujet bon nombre d'histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Le modèle était une Valië venu s'inviter dans les songes de Cirdan alors qu'il se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre après avoir dessiné le croquis de la future sculpture où ne manquait que son visage. A son réveil, il s'était mit à dessiner avec ferveur les contours gracieux de ces traits divins. Pour d'autres, elle était la représentation d'un amour ancien, torturé et voué à l'échec…

Cependant, la vérité était toute autre. Ce magnifique visage appartenait à une elfine de passage aux Havres Gris. Inconsolable après la mort de son fiancé, elle avait décidé de partir pour les Terres Immortelles afin de ne plus avoir à supporter sa souffrance. Cette terre lui avait volé le seul être qui n'avait jamais compté dans son existence. La fuir restait donc la seule alternative ayant trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

A mi-parcours, le navire avait essuyé une tempête et la jeune elleth, trop imprudente, avait basculé par-dessus bord et s'était noyée sous le regard impuissant des marins dans l'impossibilité de lui porter secours.

Le Seigneur Cirdan avait été le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement entre cette fausse imprudence et le désir profondément enfoui de la jeune elfine de mettre fin à ses jours. Lasse d'une existence devenu trop lourde à porter, elle n'imaginait pas devoir attendre un nombre incalculable d'années avant d'espérer le retrouver. Le suicide était un acte interdit chez les elfes, pourtant, hâter sa fin c'était s'offrir la possibilité de retrouver son amour dans les cavernes de Mandos. L'appel de la mort…il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne sombre, emportée par la furie des eaux. Par respect pour elle, il garda le silence et depuis, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur cette sculpture, ses pensées volaient vers elle.

Souvent, il lui souhaitait cette paix qu'elle avait tant espérée au point d'en payer un bien lourd tribut. Si Mandos n'avait pas deviné cette funeste intention, il ne serait pas celui qui en ferait acte. Cela resterait en son âme et conscience, emprisonné comme les nombreux secrets dont on lui avait confié la teneur, sans compter les siens. Il en était ainsi, la sagesse s'était acquise avec le malheur semé sur son chemin de vie.

Chassant bien vite ses sombres pensées, il porta son regard sur le puits aux chaînes, ou compartiment destiné à emmagasiner la « chaîne » de l'ancre et constata qu'elle avait subit une avarie et avait dû nécessiter une réparation. Mis à part cela, le navire semblait fin prêt et se balançait avec nonchalance en attente pour son prochain départ.

Cirdan s'approchait de son capitaine le regard brillant :

Cirdan : Vous avez fait un travail remarquable le tout dans un délai si court…les mots me manquent pour louer votre compétence _mellon nin_ !

Altän : Merci Mon Seigneur !

Cirdan : Altän, il nous faut prendre la mer au plus vite. Quand cela nous serait-il possible ?

Altän : Pas avant deux jours…

Cirdan : Je ne peux attendre !

Altän : En ce cas, nous pouvons tenter cette nuit. Si les vents se maintiennent ainsi, sans doute n'auront-nous pas trop de mal à atteindre la pleine mer, mais les conditions ne sont toutefois pas réunies dans son ensemble.

Cirdan : Il faudra faire avec _mellon nin_, il faudra faire avec…

Soucieux, le vieil elfe fixait l'horizon ou bientôt l'astre de feu viendrait y mourir…

Cirdan : Armer le navire pour le départ et composer votre équipage dès maintenant.

Altän : Il va nous falloir utiliser un prélart pour l'écoutille se trouvant à bâbord. Bien que réparée, elle reste fragile et la couvrir de cette toile la protègera si un paquet de mer venait à frapper sur elle.

Cirdan : Je prierai les Valar de ne point attiser la fureur de leurs eaux pour notre traversée Altän. Reste à espérer qu'ils m'entendront !

Altän : Rester insensible à de tels vœux, ne leurs ressembleraient pas.

Cirdan : Ils ont parfois leurs raisons, _mellon nin._ Je vous retrouve à la tombée de la nuit. D'ici là, que tout soit prêt.

Altän : Ce sera le cas Seigneur Cirdan.

Cirdan, les mains derrière le dos, s'en fut l'air soucieux. Il y avait bien longtemps que son plus fidèle capitaine ne l'avait vu aussi préoccupé. Obéissant aux injonctions de son Seigneur, l'elfe réquisitionna ses marins dans les auberges de la ville.

Il se préparait, cette nuit, un voyage d'importance, de cela il en était conscient !

_Quelque part sur les Terres du Milieu aux pieds des Monts Brumeux…_

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient au travers des feuillages épais, alors que le chant des oiseaux s'éveillant à la vie, apportait une touche de poésie au tableau. Ils évoquaient une harpe dont ne manquait que le talent d'une musicienne. Toute la nuit, le roi l'avait veillé, ne s'octroyant aucun répit.

Il se sentait las et avait terriblement faim. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un cil de crainte d'ôter le joli sourire sur le visage de son étoile. La respiration lente et chantante de la jeune femme l'avait ému une bonne partie de la nuit. Les longues heures où il la tint dans ses bras furent sans doute les plus belles depuis bien longtemps.

Enfin il avait l'impression d'être entier. Cet être venu s'offrir à lui occupait à présent la majeure partie de son existence. Le reste n'était qu'indifférence.

Les deux moitiés d'un être enfin réunies.

Un bruit au loin l'avertit qu'on venait vers lui.

D'un pas décidé, Mithrandir se hâtait de chercher sa majesté Thranduil. Conscient que ces deux êtres n'en faisaient définitivement qu'à leurs têtes, le magicien, se promit de leur remettre à l'esprit, la plus élémentaire prudence.

C'est habité des meilleures intentions qu'il les trouva enfin. Près du petit ruisseau, le roi se redressa à l'approche des pas du magicien. Il ne lui fallut qu'une petite poignée de secondes pour retrouver tous ses sens ce qui, visiblement n'était pas le cas d'Olana encore profondément endormie :

Gandalf : Majesté. Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

Thranduil : Veuillez nous excuser Mithrandir. Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour l'éveiller. Nous vous retrouverons aussitôt après.

Gandalf : Bien Sire.

Avec toute l'attention possible, Thranduil émit un léger souffle sur le visage de son aimée, lui offrant un éveil tout en douceur :

Thranduil : Olana, mon ange, il est temps de vous lever.

Olana : Hummm …

Thranduil : Olana….

Olana : Huumm, oui Majesté…accordez-moi encore un peu de temps s'il vous plaît, nous irons dîner ensuite…

Il embrassa le bout de son nez :

Thranduil : Nous commençons une nouvelle journée Olana !

Olana : Pardon ? Nous avons passé la nuit ? Je suis confuse Sire…je vous ai privé de repas…vous devez être fatigué…pourquoi ne m'avez-vous point réveillé ?

Thranduil : Rien n'était plus important à mes yeux que ce visage d'enfant serein porté à mon appréciation.

Olana : Je m'en veux…pardonnez-moi…

Un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête finit de la persuader combien le monarque ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, bien au contraire, il la retint contre lui :

Thranduil : Si ce n'était l'urgence de la situation, je vous garderais dans mes bras _elen nin_.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme se dégagea enfin de son étreinte. Ankylosés, tous les muscles du souverain mirent quelques temps pour se détendre et retrouver leur souplesse. Curieusement, Olana venait de stopper ses mouvements et ses mains restèrent un moment en suspens tout près de son bandage. Etonné, le Roi la fixait intensément lorsqu'il perçu dans sa voix le tremblement significatif d'une certaine nervosité :

Olana : Thranduil ?

Thranduil : Que se passe-t-il Olana ?

Olana : Il me semble distinguer une lueur sous mon bandage…

Thranduil : Non, ne l'ôtez pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Mithrandir va vous examiner.

Sans doute pour la dernière fois, la jeune femme se laissa-t-elle guidée vers le campement où chacun s'attelait à ranger sa couverture après s'être restauré.

Aliénor et Orlyänne, toute occupée à discuter âprement sur les velléités du roi à satisfaire les désirs d'Olana, n'en finissait plus de se chamailler :

Aliénor : Cesse de les observer à tout bout de champ Orlyänne. Ce que tu peux être exaspérante dans ta période délicate…

Et l'elfe de sourire de toutes ses dents ! N'y tenant plus, le magicien s'approcha de l'elleth les yeux plissés et une interrogation sur le bout de la langue :

Gandalf : Dites-moi, jeune elleth, comme cela au passage et sous le sceau de la confidence, pouvez-vous m'expliquer cette frénésie à sourire à tout bout de champ ? Ma curiosité à votre égard n'a plus de limite.

Orlyänne : Et c'est tout à votre honneur magicien ! Mon sourire n'a d'égal que l'anticipation de mes mots. Comme souvent, l'on ne me laisse pas m'exprimer, j'utilise ce moyen détourné pour faire connaître mon opinion.

Gandalf : Et votre…opinion, comme vous dites se doit d'être toujours entendu ?

L'elfe de feu l'observa attentivement. Comment un magicien pouvait-il poser une question aussi _schörlunne _(idiote) :

Orlyänne : C'est ainsi que les choses se passent, point.

Gandalf : Comment faites-vous pour avoir un tel aplomb ?

Orlyänne : Les femelles de mon peuple l'ont toutes. Autre chose magicien ?

Gandalf : Pas pour l'instant non.

Jetant un regard au loin, il commençait à perdre patience. Le roi et Olana auraient déjà dû se trouver parmi eux. Vexé que l'on ne tienne pas compte de ses recommandations, pourtant fort judicieuses, du moins selon son humble avis, ses pas le guidèrent à nouveau vers le petit ruisseau. C'était sans compter sur la détermination d'Orlyänne. Courroucée qu'il ne leur accorde un peu plus d'intimité, elle crut bon de rattraper l'istari.

Il fallait se méfier de ses paroles doucereuses surtout en période de rarlänen. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'apostropha d'un air mielleux :

Orlyänne : Où allez-vous comme cela petit magicien ?

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de Gandalf :

Gandalf : Pardon ? Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

Orlyänne : Petit magicien !

Effectivement, il était de belle taille dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, sauf que l'elleth devait bien mesurer quinze centimètres de plus ce qui lui conférait un air de petit bonhomme malheureusement pour lui. Tout ceci à son grand désarroi, fallait-il le préciser, il devait même lever la tête pour lui parler lorsqu'elle se trouvait tout près, et lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était pas pour lui offrir un sourire radieux comme elle avait l'habitude d'en distribuer allègrement.

Bon sang, il n'aimait pas du tout se sentir en position d'infériorité. Mais quelle était donc cette race d'elfine aux caractéristiques physiques aussi impressionnantes ?

Et ce sourire impertinent !

Soudain, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas du tout aimé se trouver dans son monde.

Imaginer être entouré par une horde de femelles dans son genre…cela le laissait sans voix :

Gandalf : Votre question n'a pas lieu d'être posée. Cela ne vous regarde pas, tout comme cette impolitesse vous octroyant la hardiesse de prononcer pareil mots en ma présence…

Orlyänne : Oh mais si cela me regarde. Sa Majesté et Olana n'ont pas besoin d'être dérangée. Quant à mon impolitesse n'existant que dans votre esprit…

Gandalf : Mais…mais…Cà alors ! Qu'en savez-vous ?

Orlyänne : Je l'imagine un point c'est tout.

Mais c'est qu'elle le toisait de haut ! Gabriel s'approcha discrètement du tandem afin d'émettre un ordre tout à fait percutant. Ce faisant, l'archange, toujours aussi théâtral, leva le menton vers le ciel apportant un soin tout particulier à sa gestuelle consistant à replier ses deux bras devant lui laissant ses doigts évoluer avec toute la grâce de leur condition :

Gabriel : Hum, Orlyänne, veuillez cessez d'importuner le mage Gandalf avec vos façons de faire fracassantes et pour le moins déstabilisantes voulez-vous ?

Orlyänne : Je fracasserais volontiers le crâne du premier venu osant qualifier ma façon de faire…

Gabriel : **Cela suffit !**

Sur cet ordre, l'archange s'en fut méditant sur l'art et la manière de dompter pareille femelle. Un sentiment tout puissant l'habitait alors qu'il se préparait à psalmodier à l'écart de tout ce joli petit monde, cet exercice nécessitant un calme absolu.

Il était évident qu'il ne l'obtiendrait pas en demeurant auprès de ces voyageurs aussi disparates et peu enclin à verser un peu d'eau dans leur vin afin d'en adoucir l'ingestion.

Cela ne déstabilisa nullement l'elfine qui se redressa superbement avec un petit air de revenez-y. Habituée à être contrée, elle préparait déjà sa réplique lorsque le roi fit son apparition avec Olana à son bras. Chacune des personnes présentes prit la peine de s'incliner respectueusement :

Thranduil : Mithrandir, Dame Olana perçoit une forme de clarté sous son bandage. Nous souhaitons que vous l'examiniez.

Aussitôt, le magicien s'approcha de la jeune femme et la faisant asseoir délicatement sur un rocher non loin de là, il s'empara de ses deux mains avec tendresse. Cette humaine, si fragile, éprouvée dans ses chairs comme dans son esprit par de terribles épreuves ne s'en plaignait jamais. Mithrandir louait cette sagesse mêlée de candeur et d'innocence. De l'enfance ne lui subsistait qu'un pâle souvenir de parents quasi inexistants. Ce manque d'amour ne l'avait pourtant pas découragé pour parvenir au but qu'elle s'était fixé sans jamais renoncer.

Le roi lui avait narré son parcours semé d'embûches depuis sa prime jeunesse jusqu'à l'homicide de son époux laissant le magicien sans voix…

Depuis, une certaine affection liait ce mage istari à cette femme, sans qu'il ne s'en sente coupable. Le genre humain pouvait parfois receler quelques trésors dont faisait irrémédiablement partit Olana.

Rien à voir avec cette elleth de feu, pensa le magicien toujours irrité par la réflexion dont elle l'avait paré :

Gandalf : Je vais ôter votre bandage. Gardez vos paupières closes jusqu'à ce que je vous donne la permission de les ouvrir.

Olana : _Nà _(certainement), _Olorin._

Gandalf : _Hantale_ (merci) Gente Dame. Qu'on aille me chercher de l'eau je vous prie.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un être sur les Terres du Milieu le nommait par son nom d'Istari. Un léger frisson parcourut ses membres alors qu'il lui lâchait les mains afin de dérouler consciencieusement la bande de tissu.

Thranduil se tenait à ses côtés, retenant son souffle. Une sourde inquiétude le taraudait. Son acharnement à la dissimuler, lui était souvent pénible. Penser qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais contempler les beautés de ce Monde et ce bonheur qu'il était en droit de lui offrir, lui faisait mal. Elle devait recouvrée la vue, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Personne ne parlait. Tous se tenaient face à elle attendant avec une impatience démesurée, qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Aliénor revenait du ruisseau une jatte remplie d'eau. L'istari trempa délicatement un linge et nettoya les dernières traces de sang séché. Lorsque tout fut propre, il l'autorisa enfin à soulever ses paupières.

Tournant le dos au soleil levant, le magicien dut réitérer sa volonté. Cependant…

Ses paupières, toujours closes, Olana commençait à s'agiter. L'on devinait sa volonté de bien faire…mais force était de constater qu'elle n'y parvenait point. Ses paupières demeuraient désespérément scellées :

Olana : Je n'y arrive pas…je n'y arrive pas !

Sentant l'affolement la gagner, le roi lui prit d'autorité la main. Radagast prit la parole, sentant l'anxiété de la jeune femme atteindre son paroxysme :

Radagast : Prenez votre temps Dame Olana. Essayez à nouveau.

Olana : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Gabriel, absent au moment ou Gandalf lui avait ôté son bandage, s'approcha à grands pas vers elle et lui rabattit immédiatement la capuche de sa cape sur son visage :

Gabriel : Nom de nom ! Que faites-vous ?

Gandalf haussa les sourcils :

Gandalf : Cette Dame à commencé à percevoir la lumière, je n'ai fait que souhaité éclairé certaines interrogations…il me fallait vérifier tout ceci !

L'archange s' approcha de Son enfant et l'examina à son tour :

Gabriel : Voici au moins un fait dont je puis m'enorgueillir en connaitre l'explication. La lumière qu'elle croit percevoir, n'est pas celle du jour…mais celle de la Connaissance ! Ce scellement est une conséquence divine résultant de l'acte de la fusion des âmes dont cette enfant a été la bénéficiaire. Bien des faits dans notre monde se sont ainsi produits, je transpose donc mon savoir sur ces faits. Toutes les conditions me semblent réunis afin de rendre possible l'acquisition du savoir.

Tous se lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Qu'avait voulu dire l'archange ? Une fois de plus, ce fut Jack qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

Jack : Euh, excusez-moi de paraitre aussi crétin, mais j'ai rien pigé !

Gabriel : Acquérir un peu de notre connaissance liturgique, mon ami, ne vous aurait point fait défaut ! Pour votre gouverne, des épisodes similaires à celui que vit ce petit séraphin…

Jack : Séraphin ?

L'archange fit les gros yeux :

Gabriel : Ne m'interrompez pas lorsque la Parole doit être énoncée ! C'est extrêmement déstabilisant !

Tous observaient Gabriel dont la patience commençait sérieusement à s'émousser. Le roi se permit d'intervenir :

Thranduil : Nous souhaiterions en connaitre d'avantage sur votre savoir et rassurez cette Dame dans cette épreuve douloureuse dont elle doit supporter les conséquences. Nous n'admettrons plus aucunes interventions inopportunes !

Le ton se voulait sec et directif. Jack battit en retraite et s'imposa le silence d'autorité. Se rapprochant de Zorgûnn, il lui lança tout de même, un regard qui en disait long sur sa manière d'apprécier l'intervention royale à son égard :

Gabriel : Je disais donc, que de tels faits se sont produits dans notre monde et ont ainsi prouvés que par bien des volontés divines, La Connaissance, ou du moins une partie, pouvait s'offrir à des êtres purs ou délibérément choisis.

Pour cela, il faut que la personne soit mise en condition afin d'être préparée à l'ensemble des révélations soumises à son esprit. Laissez-là s'emplir de ce que certains souhaitent lui montrer. Lorsque cela sera fait, son premier regard s'ouvrira sur un monde neuf, dont elle aura la charge d'en découvrir les merveilles.

Gandalf : Est-ce à dire que les Valar souhaiteraient …

Radagast : Les Valar ou son ennemi ?

Thranduil : Ne l'effrayez pas ! Si une puissance néfaste devait s'en prendre à elle à nouveau, son guide spirituel, ici présent, se chargerait, comme la dernière fois, de l'en chasser.

Gabriel : Je vous rassure Majesté, cela n'est pas le cas.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, pris son visage en coupe et posa son front contre le sien. Ses paroles, douces et apaisantes, lui offrit la paix tant espérée :

Gabriel : Mon enfant, ne laissez pas votre peur envahir cet esprit malléable devenu vôtre. Votre chemin passe par celui de la tempérance. Liée aux trois autres vertus cardinales que sont, la force, la prudence et la justice, elle va devenir nécessaire pour votre harmonie intérieure. Votre condition d'être humain, requiert ce cheminement particulier afin d'offrir l'équilibre entre votre beauté, votre santé psychique et physique et ce fragilise équilibre qui va en résulter.

Vous allez devoir faire triompher votre « Moi supérieur », sur votre « Moi inférieur ». Il est temps de lâcher prise petit Séraphin. Abandonnez sur ce chemin, vos peurs, vos angoisses, et déposer à l'orée de cette nouvelle vie, les malheureux bagages dont vous avez dû supporter la charge et la douleur.

Vous êtes sur le point de vous offrir le choix Olana. Cette maîtrise de soi évitera bien des emportements à l'avenir sur la Passion grâce à votre nouvelle raison. Même si vous êtes d'un caractère enflammé, ce que vous ne pourrez jamais totalement supprimer, la tempérance sera vôtre désormais. Croire en sa propre vie est déjà beaucoup, elle élève celui qui porte en lui cette pensée.

_Macte animo ! Generose puer, sic itur ad astra !_

Olana crut bon d'offrir la traduction à son auditoire :

Olana : _Courage mon enfant ! C'est ainsi que l'on s'élève vers les étoiles._ Je suivrais donc cette volonté et m'élèverai autant se faire que peut pour vous tous ici et en particulier pour les Valar dont ce merveilleux cadeau de la fusion des âmes ne cesse de m'honorer.

Gabriel : Ainsi soit-il !

Olana : Ainsi cela sera !

L'archange sourit :

Gabriel : Vous voici déjà plus sage que le plus sage d'entre nous !

Aliénor venait d'écouter le discours de l'archange et semblait abîmée dans une profonde réflexion. Tour à tour, son regard se posa sur le Roi et son amie Olana. Si les Valar avaient choisi la jeune femme pour « _l'emplir de leur Connaissance_ », quel était le but de cette manœuvre ? Orlyänne, que rien n'effrayait, osa une question posée avec calme et sérénité à l'archange :

Orlyänne : Une fois qu'elle aura bien retenu la leçon, que se passera-t-il pour elle ? Aura-t-elle droit à une récompense ?

Alors que Gandalf et Radagast détaillaient l'elleth de la tête aux pieds avec suspicion, Gabriel devint songeur et ne prit pas la peine d'apporter une réponse, ce à quoi, l'elfine offrit un sourire radieux.

Tout en s'approchant de l'istari, ses yeux semblaient flamboyer :

Orlyänne : Comprenez-vous à présent petit magicien ma frénésie à sourire ?

Et elle s'en fut s'assoir sur la terre, celle qui la porterait toujours et en toutes circonstances. Sur les conseils de l'archange, un bandage propre fut donc replacé sur ses yeux alors qu'Aliénor préparait le petit déjeuner.

Zorgûnn et Jack, chacun adossé contre un beau chêne couvert de glands étaient occupés à manger. Tout ce qui venait d'être dit les laissaient songeur.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de coordonner leurs pensées, ils sentirent la terre trembler alors qu'une forte secousse les projetait vers l'avant. Dans leur précipitation à se redresser, les deux amis renversèrent leurs verres d'eau où l'on avait ajouté le jus de fruits écrasés.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les deux arbres contre lesquels ils s'étaient appuyés, se déracinaient volontairement du sol, lançant leurs racines au devant d'eux en effectuant un pas de géant. A part les deux compères, personne d'autres n'avaient esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Curieusement, ce fut au tour de Gandalf d'émettre un sourire radieux. La mine affolée de cet humain bavard et irrespectueux le mettait en joie.

Le réveil d'un Ent était toujours spectaculaire. Multiplié par deux, cela rajoutait du piment à la scène, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Un énorme chuintement s'éleva dans les airs :

Ent : Aaaaahhhhh, biiien leee booonnchhouuuurrr !

A l'écart, les deux amis se tenaient toujours immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Evidemment, le mercenaire émis un avis des plus charmants qui, heureusement pour lui, ne fut point entendu du reste de la troupe :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? 'tain, j'en ai ma claque de tout ce binz !

Zorgûnn riait de bon cœur à présent, alors que Jack ne décolorait pas :

Jack : Regarde-moi l'autre enfoiiiré ! Ah, y's'fout bien d'ma gueule…

Zorgûnn : Il faut dire que la situation s'y prête !

Jack : Ouais, ben j'vais la créer moi la prochaine situation marrante et il aura le premier rôle ! En guest star avec le tapis rouge en prime !

Orlyänne ne souriait plus, elle riait !

Olana offrit également une mimique un peu plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure, même si elle ne pouvait assister à ce spectacle. Les descriptions de Thranduil suffirent à la faire sourire, ce à quoi le souverain répondit par une caresse sur sa joue :

Thranduil : On dirait que votre ami vient d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie !

Olana : Ce n'était pas très charitable d'avoir omis de lui préciser qu'il était adossé contre un Ent devant s'éveiller tôt ou tard !

Gandalf : Un juste retour des choses non ?

Les Ents, quant à eux, s'inclinaient devant le souverain, ce qui résultat par un joli paquet de feuilles s'éparpillant sur les têtes de chacun et, en prime, quelques oiseaux que l'on venait de déranger dans leur petites vies.

Gandalf bougonna alors qu'il retirait précautionneusement les morceaux de végétaux tombés dans sa chope. Il n'y avait que Radagast pour s'émouvoir de ce spectacle enchanteur.

Fin prêt pour entamer leur marche, les Ents se mirent en route, en s'étirant sous le soleil :

Radagast : Retournent-ils en forêt de _Fangorn_ ?

Gandalf: Non, ils vont faire une halte en _Lothlorien_. Un de leur congénère les y attend.

Radagast : Se tenir aux avants postes de l'_Isengard_ était tout de même hasardeux, vous ne pensez pas ?

Gandalf : Pas plus que parcourir ces terres avec cette…dragonne !

Radagast : _Mellon nin_, pourquoi une telle méfiance ?

Gandalf : Une femelle porteuse de tant d'arrogance…

Radagast : Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance Mithrandir, tout juste sa façon d'exister…

Gandalf : Le pouvoir de cette elfine ne me semble pas approprié voilà tout !

Radagast : Mais dites-moi, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserais que vous êtes tout à son admiration.

Gandalf : Vivre auprès de vos animaux vous à légèrement perturbé on dirait.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'istari :

Radagast : Pas autant que le fait pour vous de côtoyer les hommes et leurs bizarreries en tout genre.

Gandalf : Ah, et puis laissez-moi déjeuner en paix, je n'aime pas être interrompu de cette façon.

Radagast : Mais bien sûr _mellon nin_, cela va de soi.

Et chacun reprit le cours de son petit déjeuner alors qu'Orlyänne adressait un signe de la main à son magicien préféré lequel répondit par une mimique pouvant être interprété comme une grimace :

Radagast : Elle vous apprécie dirait-on.

Gandalf : Hum, trop de dents à mon goût !

Radagast sourit de toutes les siennes et quoique moins nombreuses que celle de l'elleth de feu, elles dénotaient une réelle appréciation de ce phénomène hors norme.

Alors que tous se préparaient à reprendre la route en rangeant leurs dernières affaires, les deux istari conversaient à propos de l'étrange animal venu protéger Olana. Chacun y allait de sa petite théorie :

Radagast : Hum ! Ce serait un dragon que cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

Gandalf : Que dites-vous ? Impossible. Le seul que je connaisse se trouve sous la montagne Erebor à couver son tas d'or.

Jack : Eh ben voilà, il ne manquait plus que le dragon. La fête est plus folle non ?

Zorgûnn : Pourquoi ris-tu ? Il n'en existe pas dans ton monde ?

Jack : Parle moi d'un tank, mais pas d'un dragon mon pote, chez moi on trouve ça chez Disney...'tain !

Radagast : Que dit-il ?

Gandalf : Des conneries sans doute !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le magicien. Jack, zorgûnn et Orlyänne avait un sourire jusqu' aux oreilles :

Jack : Mon pote, j'adore quand tu cause comme ça.

Et sans crier gare, il colla au magicien un énorme baiser sonore sur son front. Effaré, l'istari le fixa de ses prunelles intenses :

Gandalf : Mais...vous êtes fou ?

Jack : Et...ça s'pourrait le mage, ça s'pourrait !

Gandalf : Et puis d'abord expliquez-moi la signification des mots que je viens d'énoncer. A les avoir lancé à brûle pourpoint, je crains d'avoir commis un impair !

Jack : Ah, mais ça…ça c'est hors de question amigo ! Fallait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là !

Radagast observait Jack avec bienveillance. Il aimait bien cet humain et ce quelque chose de…difficilement explicable chez lui. Son perpétuel entrain le ravissait.

En aparté, l'elleth vint lui poser une surprenante question :

Orlyänne : Penses-tu qu'il soit consommable Jack ? Au point où j'en suis…

Jack : Oh là, n'allons pas trop loin tout de même la belette. Courage, la surprise arrive bientôt pour toi.

Lorsqu'il fallut repartir, Gandalf se positionna sur le chemin et émit un sifflement particulièrement chantant. Les sons perduraient alors qu'il avait cessé de les émettre. Emportés par le vent, ils trouvèrent leurs destinataires et un moment plus tard, le bruit de sabots frappant le sol se fit entendre.

Les chevaux, réapparurent et se présentèrent docilement chacun au devant de son maître.

Occupé à sceller le sien, Thranduil demeurait silencieux. Ce n'était pas courant chez elle de deviner les états d'âmes du souverain, mais à cet instant précis, ce qu'elle ressentait chez lui l'inquiétait. Avec la plus extrême délicatesse, elle finit par entamer le dialogue :

Olana : Je vous sens préoccupé Majesté. Si vous deviez m'avouer quelque chose de délicat, vous le feriez n'est-ce pas ? Je veux bien faire preuve de compréhension Thranduil, mais je ne supporterais plus que l'on se joue de moi. J'ai dépassé les limites depuis longtemps déjà.

Désireux de la rassurer, il posa sa main sur sa joue :

Thranduil : Pensez-vous un seul instant que je puisse me moquer de vous ?

Olana : Non...non, Sire. Je vous crois. Je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de vous faire confiance. Je n'aurais plus la force de vous quitter de toute façon. Il est trop tard pour moi.

Thranduil : Vous n'aurez plus jamais de choix à faire Olana, je m'y engage. J'aplanirai la moindre difficulté. Par ma seule volonté, je rendrai cela possible.

Olana : Votre abnégation m'honore Majesté. Je m'en remets à vous désormais. Ne devrions-nous pas nous mettre en route ? Mon cheval se trouve-t-il à vos côtés ?

Méfiant, le roi préférait garder la jeune femme auprès de lui sur son cheval :

Thranduil : Oui, mais je vous prendrais avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que se reproduise votre mésaventure d'hier.

Olana : Ne craignez-vous point de fatiguer votre monture et de ralentir l'allure ?

Thranduil : Nous devrons nous y adapter. Je ne veux plus vous savoir en danger. Cela vous incommode-t-il ?

Olana : Bien au contraire Majesté, me sentir au plus près de vous me rassure et …je le confesse, me ravit.

Thranduil : Moi aussi _meleth nin_, moi aussi.

A quelques pas de là, quelques chênes offraient une ombre bienvenue, face à un soleil déjà chaud. Radagast lâchait la bride de son sanglier lui octroyant encore un peu de liberté avant de lui réclamer obéissance. Trop heureux de savourer les glands jonchant le sol, Caïus prenait un soin tout particulier à remuer la terre, souffler, gratter le sol…

Jack, amusé, ne cessait d'observer l'animal.

Pour lui, c'était une véritable distraction. Zorgûnn tenta de l'approcher, mais l'animal grogna et lui asséna un coup de truffe :

Jack : T'as pas la côte avec lui mon pote. Ah ! Regarde-le ! C'est con un sanglier tu trouves pas ? En particulier celui-ci…non ?

Zorgûnn ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré lui. Son ami avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait au bon moment :

Zorgûnn : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi mon ami, effectivement, c'est _kokünn_ (con), comme ses sabots !

Ce à quoi, le mercenaire répondit par un rire libérateur.

Il était temps de prendre la route. Les voyageurs prirent soin de remplir leurs outres en prévision de la chaleur qui sévissait. Son débit raréfié suffit tout juste à faire des réserves pour la journée et se rafraîchir un peu.

Alors que Gandalf revenait du ruisseau tenant un récipient rempli à ras bord d'eau pour son cheval, il eut la mauvaise idée de détourner son attention quelques secondes, le temps d'observer une fois de plus l'elleth de feu, lorsqu'il buta sur une pierre.

Le contenu de son bol se déversa sur la tête d'orlyänne assise à terre.

Un long cri retentit, suivit d'une bordée de jurons, qu'il n'aurait pas été convenable de traduire. Ses yeux écarquillés, lançaient des éclairs, et soudain, une série d'éternuements secoua l' elleth de feu tandis qu'un filet de vapeur sortait de ses narines. Folle de rage, elle faillit courser le magicien, surpris par la réaction démesurée de cette furie. Jack et zorgûnn ne furent pas de trop pour la maintenir. Olana tenta une explication :

Olana : Ne lui en veuillez pas Gandalf ! Son peuple porte l'eau en horreur. Elle est une ennemie redoutable pour leur sens. Surtout une petite glande situé à l'intérieur de son nez lui servant de ...

Jack : De détonateur pour son lance flamme perso ! Ahahaha !

Olana : Elle va être dans l'impossibilité de cracher ses boulettes enflammées pendant une bonne partie de la journée à présent, d'où sa réaction.

Gandalf : Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès diantre ! Quelle femelle ! Une véritable dragonne mal embouchée.

Orlyänne s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu' Aliénor s'interposa rapidement :

Aliénor : Calme toi un peu. Ca n'était pas intentionnel.

Orlyänne : Encore heureux ! Quel _rörl _(vieux débris)

Zorgûnn riait de bon cœur :

Zorgûnn : C'est vraiment une sale bête ! Avec elle on ne s'ennuie jamais.

Jack : Tu l'as dit. En plus, si l'vioc savait ce qui la taraude vraiment et la met de mauvaise humeur...Il ne s'y frotterait pas. D'ici à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus.

Les deux comparses dirigèrent leurs regards vers le magicien, avant de se mettre à rire de concert :

Zorgûnn : J'ose à peine imaginer !

Jack : M'en parle pas.

Pendant que Gandalf se remettait tant bien que mal de l'accès de fureur de sa dragonne bien aimée, le roi ordonna de se remettre en route. Attentionné, il s'approcha d'Olana :

Thranduil : Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée ?

Olana : Ne vous tracassez pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même !

Thranduil : C'est parce que vous m'êtes chaque jour plus précieuse en avez-vous conscience ?

Olana : Oui Sire.

Le roi passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Je vais vous placer sur la selle. Tenez-vous à moi.

Olana : Très bien. Thranduil, sommes nous seuls ?

Thranduil : Oui, pourquoi cette…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle effleura le visage du roi. Ses doigts ne s'arrêtèrent point là et papillonnant comme des insectes ailés, se posèrent sur les lèvres douces et humides de son amant. N'y tenant plus, elle approcha ses lèvres entrouvertes et les embrassa avec envie. Ce fut exécuté avec tant d'ardeur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la presser contre lui :

Olana : A présent, nous pouvons y aller majesté.

Thranduil : Est-ce un ordre ?

Olana : Ca l'est. Ne me lâchez pas Mon Seigneur, je vous veux au plus près de moi.

Thranduil : Je vous tiendrais contre mon cœur comme à cet instant bien précis. Cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

Olana : Je ne pouvais espérer mieux _meleth nin._

Thranduil la hissa sur la selle, puis il prit place juste derrière elle, passa son bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Troublée, elle s'enivrait de son odeur, frôla de ses mains ses cheveux retombant de part et d'autre de son large torse puis posa ses mains sur les siennes. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Rien ne lui paraissait plus important qu'être à ses côtés. Sa tête prit appuie sur la poitrine de l'ellon tandis qu'un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Profitant du fait qu'ils se trouvaient encore seuls, il effleura ses cheveux, baissa son visage à hauteur de celui d'Olana et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue :

Thranduil : Abandonnez-vous contre moi, Olana. Je vous tiendrai.

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son cou gracile où le baiser se fit plus ardent alors que son bras affermissait son maintien. Le soupir se mua en gémissement qui vint mourir contre l'oreille royale ce qui lui fit baisser les paupières :

Thranduil : Même en ces temps troublés, vous éveillez mon désir _elen nin_.

La jeune femme, n'en finissait plus de soupirer…

Thranduil : Gardez cette pensée à l'esprit mon ange.

Elle secoua la tête dans un signe affirmatif sachant fort bien qu'il lui serait difficile d'en faire abstraction. Après tout, qu'importait les convenances. Son corps s'ouvrait enfin telle une fleur après la rosée….

Quant au reste...

_Retour sur la nuit précédente…_

La soirée s'annonçait douce et claire. La pleine lune offrait une clarté bienveillante. Finalement, le voyage serait sans doute agréable. Le navire « _L'Ami des Dieux_ » attendait fièrement sur son lieu de mouillage. Les marins embarqués, attendaient déjà les ordres, les agrès* fins prêts. Tous attendaient la venue de leur illustre voyageur, le Seigneur Cirdan. Le capitaine Altän, s'inclina respectueusement lors de son arrivée, alors qu'il embarquait un sourire aux lèvres :

Cirdan : Il semblerait que les Dieux nous offrent de belles conditions de voyage.

Altän : En effet, la clarté de l'astre nous aidera grandement et les vents quoiqu'un peu faibles seront bien suffisants.

Une fois à bord, la passerelle fut retirée alors que le pavillon où se dessinaient les _deux lampes de valinor_ éclairant le premier monde, était hissé avec le plus grand respect. Cet étendard indiquant la nation à laquelle appartenait le bâtiment n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Bien que représentant, le symbole fort, d'une époque révolue, il fallait y voir là un signe respectueux envers les Valar digne représentants de ces Terres Bénies pures et merveilleuses où les Dieux s'évertuaient, pour quelque temps encore, à vivre aux côtés de leurs créations.

L'elfe le plus ancien de la Terre du Milieu s'embarquait pour les Terres Immortelles…la solennité du moment se ressentait jusque dans les moindres faits et gestes des marins forts respectueux d'entreprendre pareille traversée aux côtés de cette illustre personne.

La capitaine, penché sur ses cartes, un octant* en main, calculait la trajectoire la plus adéquate alors que le son fort et clair du Lieutenant, s'élevait dans les airs accentuant la manœuvre des ellons :

Lieutenant : Remontez l'ancre dans le puits aux chaînes ! Au poste de vigie ! Hissez la grand-voile !

Tel un ballet ordonné avec excellence, chacun effectua ses tâches à la perfection et là encore, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Les elfes triés sur le volet avaient une expérience de la mer au-delà de ce qu'il était requis d'habitude. Altän avait bien compris l'importance de ce voyage en mer.

Au gré du léger vent d'est, la voile emprisonna le souffle des terres qui gonflèrent la toile bleu ciel lui conférant une demi-rondeur semblable à l'astre lunaire. Avec une grâce infinie, le voilier s'élança au fil de l'eau glissant sur une surface à peine ridée par quelques vaguelettes.

Lentement, les Havres Gris s'éloignèrent sombrant dans le lointain. Les myriades de petites lumières se rassemblèrent par un effet d'optique convergeant, prenant l'aspect d'une perle d'eau douce posée sur un écrin de velours noir.

Parvenu à la haute mer, le vent s'accentua légèrement, offrant quelques nœuds supplémentaires à la vitesse de croisière du navire. La voûte étoilée, intense et brillante, inspirait les marins et çà et là, quelques chants s'élevaient dans la douceur de l'air du soir.

Appuyé au bastingage, Cirdan savourait, lui aussi la magie de ce moment. S'emplissant les poumons de l'air marin vivifiant, il appréciait toujours ces traversées magnifiques.

Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, quelle ne fut pas sa joie d'apercevoir des créatures marines nageant aux côtés de la coque. Nommées « _Yliandres_ », elles ressemblaient à des dauphins. Un corps long, des nageoires nacrées et brillantes sous le reflet de la lumière des étoiles, ces mammifères marins possédaient une tête allongée et une longue queue se terminant par une pointe foncée qui battaient la surface de l'eau provoquant des paquets d'écume blanche. C'était d'ailleurs leur façon d'attirer l'attention des marins qui, le plus souvent, venaient les observer en souriant.

Jamais agressives, elles « _accompagnaient_ » les navigateurs quelques temps avant de plonger vers les profondeurs abyssales. Il était assez rare d'en contempler tout un banc, aussi Cirdan prit-il cela pour un présage de bon augure…

Ce fut le léger changement dans le sens du vent qui éveilla les sens toujours aux aguets de ce valeureux capitaine. L'amure* du bateau semblait correcte, pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Sur son banc, l'homme de quart venait de tourner la tête dans la direction d'Altän. Lui aussi avait sentit le changement subtil.

Bientôt, le doute ne fut plus permis. L'assiette* du navire changeait et pas dans une bonne inclinaison.

Le Suroît, vent venant du sud ouest, se levait. Ce vent, toujours redouté par les marins ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : une tempête était sur le point de se lever.

Le capitaine donna ses ordres :

Altän : Arisez* la grand voile !

L'assiette* du navire peinait à garder sa ligne de flottaison.

Déjà, deux marins réduisaient la surface de la grand-voile en abaissant la voilure de moitié. Le vent forcissait à une vitesse surprenante. Rien n'avait laissé présager un tel revirement de situation. Pourtant il fallut s'adapter à ces conditions de navigation extrême.

Alors que tous se préparaient à affronter la tempête, le vent se calma subitement.

Comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, la surface de l'eau devint aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Curieusement, plus un souffle d'air ne se fit sentir ce qui immobilisa complètement le navire. Une telle situation n'était pas ordinaire, de cela Altän aurait pu en témoigner tant ses années de navigation ne l'avait pas préparé à ce genre de conjoncture.

Des tempêtes avortées pour déboucher sur un calme olympien, il en avait connu, mais ce navire ababouiné* en haute mer, paraissait singulier.

Le capitaine hésita un instant avant de s'adresser à Cirdan :

Altän : Seigneur Cirdan…

Soucieux, l'elfe se dirigeait vers lui à grandes enjambées :

Cirdan : Sortez les avirons, je ne peux me permettre de perdre un temps précieux !

Altän : A vos ordres Seigneur Cirdan.

D'une voix forte et claire le capitaine héla son Lieutenant :

Altän : Souquez* les avirons !

Lieutenant : Bien Capitaine !

De chaque coté du bateau une douzaine de longues rames furent sorties par des ouvertures prévues à cet effet et chaque marin s'efforça de mettre autant de vigueur qu'il lui était possible d'en offrir, pour faire avancer le bâtiment. Leur détermination faisait la fierté de leur capitaine. Cependant, ce dernier se posait la question de savoir pourquoi son Seigneur était aussi désireux que cela de se hâter.

Attendre en laissant toutes les voiles au vent aurait été plus raisonnable…

Soudain, un cri s'éleva. Il provenait du marin placé dans le _nid-de-pie_*, tout en haut du plus haut mât. L'ellon se mit à hurler :

Marin : Grain à tribord !

Cirdan remarqua immédiatement l'écume bouillonnante sur la crête des vagues qui s'étaient formées autour de la coque du navire. Annonciatrices d'un grain blanc*, elles s'accompagnèrent de brusques rafales de vent tourbillonnant.

Rapidement, les eaux se déchaînèrent !

D'une violence inouïe, autant que d'une rareté extrême, cette soudaine tempête eut pour conséquence un net changement de direction de quatre vingt dix degrés faisant virer à bâbord le bateau.

Sous la violence de la manœuvre, la grand-voile s'emmêla aux cordages. La mer était, à présent, « _bien formée_ », avec des vagues impressionnantes. Un combat titanesque s'engagea entre l'équipage et la tempête. Le vent se mit à souffler « _pleine face_ », gonflant la grand-voile plus que de raison et dans un sinistre déchirement, elle se découpa en lambeaux, brisant à moitié le grand mât.

Tombant à bâbord*, elle sombra se gorgeant d'eau et faisant tanguer dangereusement le navire. A la hâte, les marins sortirent des haches et se hâtèrent de couper les derniers morceaux de bois qui rattachaient le mât au bateau .Il bascula par-dessus bord.

Les eaux furieuses l'avalèrent goulûment, l'entrainant dans les profondeurs.

Dès lors, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Le tangage du navire rendait toute manœuvre quasi impossible. Tous peinaient à se tenir debout. Quelques marins tombèrent à l'eau. Ils tentèrent, tant bien que mal, de se maintenir à flot.

Epuisés, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Les vagues les bousculaient, comme si elles souhaitaient les avaler et les digérer dans leurs entrailles liquides.

C'est alors, que le grain blanc disparut aussi vite qu'il avait surgit. Ce fut le cri effrayé du marin au poste de vigie qui fit lever la tête de tous les autres vers lui :

Marin : A tribord ! A tribord* !

Altän tourna la tête vers la droite du bastingage. Ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là, le laissa sans voix. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, jamais vision plus spectaculaire ne s'était offerte à ses yeux.

Un mur d'eau d'une hauteur inouïe se dressait, grondant et menaçant. A présent éclairé par la pleine lune, cela ressemblait à une muraille d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur dont l'écume blanche à son sommet remuait sans discontinuer. Le grondement de l'eau, impressionnant, semblait habité de vie et lançait comme un avertissement divin. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une représentation extraordinaire des Valar !

Or, rien n'aurait pu expliquer une telle colère de leur part. Qu'arrivait-il à ces Dieux pour expliquer pareil courroux ?

Alors quez chacun tentait de se rependre, le capitaine tonna de sa voix profonde :

Altän : Rentrez les rames ! Virez de bord !

Cette manœuvre, fort délicate, ne pouvait s'effectuer par vent trop faible ou si la mer était trop forte. Rapidement stoppé par les vagues, le navire se serait retrouvé en difficulté.

Le marin tenant la barre sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Les autres accordèrent leurs gestes et le bateau avança sur son erre*jusqu'au moment ou il changea de position opérant un angle à quatre vingt dix degré. Dès lors que le foc*et le génois* furent sortis, un vent léger se leva prenant soin de faire avancer le bateau. Les marins furent repêchés, grâce à des filets à grosse maille dans lesquels ils s'accrochèrent, et remontés sur le pont.

A peine leurs souffles récupérés, tous assistèrent à une scène dont ils n'oublieraient jamais les moindres détails.

Le mur d'eau devint translucide, signe qu'il se désagrégeait et avant que tel ne fut le cas, les « _Yliandres_ » que tous avaient pu apercevoir précédemment, traversèrent d'un même élan en un mouvement gracieux le mur d'eau. Leurs nageoires nacrées, emprisonnèrent la lumière des étoiles et la restituèrent de façon magique à travers les molécules d'eau, comme une pluie scintillante.

Certains furent si émus, que les larmes s'invitèrent sur leurs joues. La magnificence des Valar venait d'être soumise à leur regard.

Tous venaient de comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Les Dieux, dans leur grande mansuétude, leur octroyait un retour serein dès lors qu'ils faisaient acte d'obéissance. Il semblait préférable de ne point se dresser contre la volonté divine. Aucun marin de ce navire ne s'y serait risqué.

Comme il était prévisible, le retour aux Havres Gris se déroula sans encombre, alors que Cirdan, le front soucieux, tentait d'apporter une réponse aux interrogations du capitaine :

Altän : C'est bien la première fois, qu'un pareil événement ne se produit…

Cirdan : Altän, ce que nous venons de vivre cette nuit ne ressemble en rien à un événement merveilleux !

Altän : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Cirdan : Je crains, au contraire, un bien sombre avenir.

Altän : Pour nous ?

Cirdan : Pour cette Terre _mellon nin_, pour ce qui reste de ce Monde !

C'était la première fois qu'On lui interdisait sa venue sur les Terres Bénies, et il y avait là, matière à se soucier. Celui qui aurait pu apporter un début d'explication à ce qu'il venait de vivre aurait eut droit à une reconnaissance éternelle de sa part… hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas !

Le prince de Mirkwood, Légolas, se hâtait de retrouver Tauriel son amie. Plus qu'une sœur, cette elleth, forte de sa condition de guerrière, avait un sérieux penchant pour le fils de son seigneur.

Sans se l'avouer, ces deux êtres se rapprochaient pourtant inexorablement.

Thranduil, n'avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure. Il avait d'autres ambitions pour son enfant et cette elfine, si jolie soit-elle, n'entrait pas dans le cadre de ses projets le concernant.

Bien qu'elle s'essaya à dissimuler ses sentiments, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

Le fait de lui avoir confié une mission d'importance, lui prouvait un certain attachement, c'est dire l'ardeur qu'elle y avait mise.

Tout naturellement, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la tente princière :

_Légolas : As-tu réussis à rassembler des informations sur les étrangers que mon père accueille avec tant d'insouciance ?_

_Tauriel : Les commerçants de Lacville ne sont guères bavards, mais un pêcheur m'a raconté avoir remarqué il y a de cela plusieurs lunes deux étrangers pas ordinaires. _

_Légolas : Près de Lacville ?_

_Tauriel : Non. Ce pêcheur venait rendre visite à de la famille habitant au petit village de Kergalen, lorsqu'il a aperçu deux voyageurs à cheval dissimulés par une longue cape. Ce jour-là il y avait du vent. La capuche de l'un des cavaliers s'est soulevé et il a vu le visage d'une elfine aux cheveux rouges._

_Légolas : Es tu bien sûr de ce que tu avances ?_

_Tauriel : Bien entendu ! Une telle couleur pour une chevelure, ce n'est pas courant. _

_Légolas : Tu n'as pas démérité Tauriel. Dès que mon père sera de retour, je lui parlerai. Il est des faits qu'il ne peut plus ignorer à présent._

Chaperon Rose, l'air de rien, comme il était souvent son habitude, venait de voir entrer sous la tente du Prince cette elfine envers laquelle n'allait pas ses faveurs.

Rejointe par Opéca, la jeune femme ne se priva pas le moins du monde pour émettre son opinion sur la question :

Chaperon Rose : Encore à traîner avec le fils du roi ? Cette elfine trame quelque chose où je ne m'y connais pas.

Opéca : Ce qu'elle trame se résume à peu de chose, finir dans le lit de ce benêt de prince.

Chaperon Rose : Benêt, benêt, c'est aller vite en besogne très chère Opéca. Non, je sens quelque chose de bien plus retord chez elle, le tout saupoudré d'une once de jalousie envers Olana. N'en pincerait-elle pas pour le roi cette crétine ?

Opéca : Penses-tu ! Vois comme elle le bade ce Légolas. Pas besoin d'attendre la pluie pour laver son croupion…

Chaperon Rose : Tiens, je ne la connaissais pas celle-là. Il faudra que je m'en resserve à l'occasion. Dis-moi, tu n'as plus de limites ?

Opéca : Il me reste encore de quoi réfléchir contrairement à certaine.

Chaperon rose : Serait-ce une petite douceur m'étant personnellement adressé, ou penses-tu à cette elfine au sang chaud, pour ne pas dire autre chose ?

Opéca : Elle, le sang chaud ? Avec la tronche qu'elle tire il faut vraiment avoir envie de lui grimper dessus !

Chaperon Rose : Voyons Opéca, ce n'est pas sa tronche, comme tu le dis avec tant d'élégance, que cet elfe doit viser. Le point de mire se trouve dans les régions plus au sud si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Opéca : Ouais, à condition qu'il lui couvre la tête, et là peut être…

Chaperon Rose : Oh là ! Je t'arrête où nous risquerions de franchir la ligne de démarcation.

Opéca : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Chaperon Rose : Nous pourrions basculer dans le graveleux ma brune amie. Chez nos amis elfiques, cela ne se fait pas. Ils sont bien trop à cheval sur les bonnes manières. Voyons très chère, laissons tout de même au prince la possibilité de lui prouver combien ses précieux attributs pourraient lui rendre le sourire.

Opéca : Et ben, je lui souhaite bon courage ! Et puis ceci dit ma blonde amie, il faut bien que de temps à autre ils se grimpent dessus s'ils ne souhaitent pas que leur race s'éteigne. Non ?

Chaperon Rose : Magnifique ! Tu remontes dans mon estime ! Serait-ce la fréquentation assidue d'un certain intendant aux cuisines qui t'octroie une telle prose ?

Opéca : Quèque ça peut bien t'faire pouillasse ?

Chaperon Rose : Une fois de plus, on dirait que je viens de taper dans le mille. Tu ne peux rien me cacher Opéca. Inutile de te mettre en rogne tu en perds ton joli phrasé !

Alors que les « _deux amies_ » n'en finissaient plus de se dire des gentillesses, il en est une qui s'inventa dans ce bel échange en ajoutant son goût pour la poésie :

Amélie : Ah, c'est-t-y qu'vous voilà enfin ? J'vous cherchais comme les morpions dans les buissons des mâles.

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis-moi Amélie, plus rien ne t'arrête ! C'est fou comme cette conversation prend une tournure tendancieuse !

Amélie : Ah, y't'manque donc ton beau capitaine ?

Chaperon Rose : Lui et ses précieux attributs est-il utile de le préciser ?

Amélie : Ben dis-moi donc pas, ça a t-y donc l'air d'ben fonctionner ent'vous ?

Chaperon Rose : Plus que jamais ma bonne Amélie ? Mon jardin n'a jamais été aussi bien irrigué ces derniers temps !

Les trois femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Un bon mot valait toujours mieux qu'une volée de beignes :

Opéca : Ouais, si on veut. La vieille, quèque t'en pense de Tauriel, la roussette ?

Amélie : Bah, sais-tu donc, qu'je m'occupe pas des histoires de jupons des elfes moi.

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait entre nous, Opéca pense qu'elle en a après le Prince. De plus, elle n'hésite pas à la qualifier de laideron.

Amélie : Laideron, c'est-y pas un peu beaucoup ? Moi j'dirais ben mignonette et pis, pour sûr qu'elle en pince pour le Prince et chose plus grave elle court après son p'tit palpitant, foi d'vieille !

Chaperon Rose : Alors comme ça elle aimerait mettre la main sur le rejeton royal ? Voilà qui devient très intéressant. En voici une que je vais surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Ceci dit, qu'elle ne commence pas à s'imaginer monts et merveilles, car il s'agit du fils d'un monarque et non d'un vulgaire soldat !

Amélie : Ma p'tiote, une femme ou une elfe, bref, toute femelle qui s'est entiché d'un bon mâle f'ra n'importe quoi pour lui met' le grappin d'ssus !

Chaperon rose : Cela me semble compromis Amélie, car le papa du prince ne doit certainement pas compter sur elle pour lui pondre une descendance royale !

Amélie : C'est ben c'que j'dis : homme qui rôde, soucis dans la culotte !

Opéca : T'es inspirée la vieille ! Pas comme ces elfes.

Chaperon Rose : Tout le monde n'a pas notre talent !

Opéca : Voici une parole qui mérite un bon gorgeon.

Amélie : En voilà t-y donc une bonne idée !

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait, allons demander à Mic Mac d'aller chouraver un peu de ce vin d'exception réservé à mon charmant porteur de boules royales !

Et toutes trois s'en furent en riant.

La journée fut longue pour nos cavaliers dont les galops alternaient avec des périodes de marche nécessaires. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'absorber un peu de nourritures et encore sans faire de feu.

La lassitude se faisait sentir tout comme une fatigue croissante, tandis que la fin du jour s'atténuait tout comme la chaleur. Difficile à supporter, elle avait considérablement gêné leur chevauchée. La sueur et la poussière collait sur leurs peaux. Seule Orlyänne, habituée aux fortes chaleurs, n'en avait cure. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait, tout au plus, qu'une fraîche journée printanière !

Enfin, la lisière de la forêt de la Lothlorien se dessina au loin. Olana insista pour reprendre sa place sur son cheval.

A présent, elle devrait à nouveau surveiller ses gestes et veiller à ne pas laisser déborder ses sentiments envers Thranduil.

Haldir avait la responsabilité de la surveillance des abords du royaume, et ce fut tout naturellement lui qui vint au devant du monarque.

S'inclinant respectueusement, il accueillit le souverain et les conduisit jusqu'aux abords de son campement. Bien que surpris de le voir en compagnie des deux istari et des humains dont tous ne pensait pas le plus grand bien, il n'en montra rien et accompli son devoir comme il le devait.

Enfin parvenu au campement, chacun des cavaliers se détendit les muscles. Le roi accompagna Olana jusqu' à sa tente. Ne souhaitant troubler la convenance de ses hôtes, il était pratiquement obligatoire pour la jeune femme de se conforter au protocole. Thranduil en souffrait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Désireux de lever le camp dès le lendemain matin, il se promit, après un bain, d'en avertir ses hôtes. Olana, fut confiée aux bons soins d' Aliénor qui se chargea de son amie.

Oilïnn, toute occupée à satisfaire les désirs de son monarque prit soin de lui faire préparer son bain tout en écoutant avec attention ses directives :

Thranduil : Nous avons pris la décision de partir demain dès l'aube. Veillez à ce que tous se tiennent près pour le lever du soleil.

Oilïnn : Bien Mon Seigneur.

Thranduil : Préparez nous une tenue d'apparat, nous rendrons visite aux seigneurs de ce royaume ce soir.

Sans plus attendre, le roi ôta ses vêtements sous le regard gêné de sa servante. Baissant les yeux à terre, elle sortit à reculons, non sans avoir voler un coup d'œil en direction de son roi, dont le corps parfait l'affola. Rouge de honte, elle mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

Dehors, Chaperon Rose, ne manqua pas de remarquer ses rougeurs :

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien, que se passe-t-il Oilïnn ?

Oilïnn : Rien d'important.

Chaperon Rose : Ma petite pipounette, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas compris toute la détermination m'habitant dès lors qu'une idée s'invite sous cette admirable chevelure que tu vois ici. Bien décidée à faire fonctionner mon esprit aussi habilement que ma langue, et je te confie bien volontiers qu'aucun mâle ne s'en est plaint jusqu'à présent, je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle. Je te conseille donc de t'assoir bien confortablement et de laisser venir à moi ta confession. Rassure-toi, je n'y prendrais au vol que ce qui m'intéresse.

Le jeune elleth rougit d'avantage :

Chaperon Rose : Voyons voir, raisonnons par esprit de déduction...cela aurait-il avoir avec un bon mot de Sa Majesté ? Hum non, je ne pense pas. Un ordre qui t'aurait contrarié ? Non plus…Une vision peut être ?

L'elfine dissimula son regard alors qu'elle se mit à balbutier :

Oilïnn : Je ...je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...Il s'est déshabillé pour prendre son bain.

Aussitôt, les narines de cette connaisseuse, se mirent à frémir :

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupinette, il va falloir remettre tes tâches à plus tard, nous avons à parlé toutes les deux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous trouverons bien quelqu'un pour te venir en aide. Je t'aurais bien volontiers proposé la mienne, mais je pense qu'après ta narration m'attendra les miennes et je pense, fort à propos, qu'elles devront être exécutées sur le champ. Alors, je t'écoute, et surtout n'omet aucun détail…

L'habit que portait le roi, lui allait à merveille. Un pantalon en lin de couleur noire, surmonté d'une chemise d'un bleu outremer faisait ressortir son teint diaphane. Par dessus l'ensemble, un long manteau gris pâle brodé de fil d'argent lui conférait un air digne. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Encore humides, aussi brillants que des fils de soie, ils capturaient la moindre lumière. Une couronne de baies blanches en accentuait leurs beautés, alors qu'elle parachevait sa tenue.

Avant de se rendre au palais _Caras Galandon_ où "_Cité des arbres_", le roi fit un détour par la tente où se trouvait son aimée. Par bonheur elle était déserte, ce qui lui permit de voler quelques moments d'intimité avec elle.

Dans son bain, elle semblait rêvasser la tête penchée sur le côté. Immédiatement, elle huma l'odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes si caractéristique laissant deviner sa présence. Un merveilleux sourire s'afficha sur ses traits, l'un de ceux auquel on ne pouvait résister.

Elle s'essuya les mains sur un linge posé sur le baquet en bois, tâtonna pour le reposer et tendit ses mains vers lui. Comment n'aurait-il pu ne pas hâter son pas ? Son désir de la frôler devenait chaque jour un peu plus obsessionnel.

Le toucher prenait toute son importance. Sentir son épiderme se hérisser sous le simple contact de ses mains lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Malgré lui, elle lui vola un soupir. Il ne souhaitait plus les dissimuler. Bien malgré lui, ils s'échappèrent avec toute la grâce requise.

A son contact, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Comme il était plaisant d'effleurer ce corps. La préciosité des étoffes lui fit pousser une exclamation :

Olana : Vous vous êtes mis en frais dirait-on ?

Il s'approcha déposant un doux baiser sur son front :

Olana : Huummm, vous sentez bon ! J'aimerais tant vous serrer contre moi...

Tandis qu'elle tendait son corps vers l'avant pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux encore humide du roi, ses seins émergèrent de l'eau savonneuse. Devant lui, s'offrait une vision d'un érotisme troublant. Il dû se faire violence pour calmer son émoi. Ces rondeurs attiraient irrésistiblement le regard du souverain. Le désir était une puissante machine à fantasmes et Thranduil lui même, s'y laissa piéger.

A regret, sa poitrine se recouvrit de mousse, privant le roi de ces splendeurs. Tout à l'admiration de son aimée, qu'une envie folle de serrer contre son cœur animait, sa main se perdit dans l'abondante chevelure blonde comme un océan de blés mûrs. Une bouffée d'amour le submergeât. Il devenait de plus en plus évident que cette femme devenait primordiale dans sa vie. L'idée même de la laisser quelques heures le chagrinait :

Olana : Dînerez-vous avec le seigneur Céléborn et sa Dame ?

Thranduil : Je le dois, il me faut prendre congé de nos hôtes avec tout l'honneur dû à leur rang.

Olana : Je comprends. Je tiendrais compagnie à mes amis. Ceci dit, prenez garde à cette princesse Nessaldä ! Un serpent venimeux sait toujours mordre sa proie avec traîtrise.

Thranduil : Seriez-vous jalouse ?

Olana : Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? Je n'en ai pas honte. C'est un sentiment piquant, mais dans mon cas, hélas, inévitable.

Thranduil : Vous ne me perdrez pas Olana. Jamais.

Olana : Ne prononcez pas ce genre de promesses...

Thranduil : Ce n'est pas une promesse _melethril nin_, c'est une évidence. (Mon amante).

Olana : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Thranduil : Mon âme et la votre sont liés à jamais _ore nin_ (mon cœur), ayez-en souvenance.

Olana : C'est que...j'ai si peu confiance en moi. Je dois apprendre à aimer. C'est un sentiment qui m'était inconnu avant vous...

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient Olana...

Olana : Ne vous mettez pas en retard mon roi.

Thranduil s'approcha de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez, ce qui la fit rire :

Thranduil : Votre rire est aussi harmonieux qu'un chant d'oiseau.

Olana : Cessez de me dire d'aussi belles choses _mon aimé_, où je vous garde prisonnier et votre absence déliera les langues acérées de mes rivales.

Thranduil : Pensez-vous en avoir ?

Olana : Hélas, il en existe déjà une et d'autres suivront. Vous suscitez l'envie Majesté, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Thranduil : Je resterais sur mes gardes _elen nin_.

Olana : Vous avez ma confiance et mon amour. Cela devrait suffire.

Thranduil : C'est plus que je n'en aurais jamais espéré. _Wanye_ _vanimalda hiril_ (Bonsoir belle Gente Dame).

Olana : _Wanye Ore nin. _Bonsoir mon roi.

Elle devina qu'il se levait et quittait la tente. Il lui accorda un dernier regard. Seule, vulnérable, assise dans son bain, elle était tout simplement touchante. Lorsqu' ils quitteraient le royaume de la Lothlorien, il lui parlerait. Son cœur ne pouvait contenir d'avantage ce qu'il y avait accumulé depuis tant et tant de décennies.

Les babillages de Chaperon Rose se faisaient entendre au dehors. C'est avec un grand plaisir qu'elle allait la retrouver. Malgré ce qui pouvait être pris pour de la frivolité, cette jeune femme restait un soutien important pour elle, aussi lorsqu'elle l'entendit soulever la toile, son sourire se fit accueillant :

Olana : Chaperon, comme tu m'as manqué !

Ses bras se tendirent vers elle. La jeune femme s'approcha de son charmant petit pas si singulier tout en continuant à bavarder :

Chaperon Rose : Ma poupinette ! Mais tu es resplendissante ! Passer du temps entre les…bras de ce monarque te réussit à la perfection.

Amélie s'approcha d'Olana avec sa bienveillance coutumière :

Amélie : Ma petite pougne…mais, quèque t'as aux yeux ?

Opéca : C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est ce que çà veut dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fabriqué tous les deux hum ?

Olana : Toujours fidèle à toi-même Chaperon. Et bien pour ta gouverne, sache que cela résulte d'un fait d'importance s'étant produit entre le roi et moi et qui se nomme la fusion des âmes. D'où notre départ pour le domaine du Seigneur Elrond.

Chaperon Rose : C'est-à-dire ?

Les yeux plissés, la belle attendait une explication des plus convaincantes et ce qu'elle entendit la combla d'aise :

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait charmant ! Et dans quelles conditions cette …fusion d'âmes comme tu l'appelles si poétiquement vous est tombée dessus, hum ?

Olana : Eh bien…c'est un peu gênant…

Chaperon Rose : Raconte vite, je me vide de mon sang là !

Opéca : Et ben si çà pouvait être vrai, on serait débarrassé de toi une bonne fois pour toute.

Chaperon Rose : N'y compte pas trop la gueuse, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler.

Opéca : Hélas !

Olana : Ah ce que vos petites chamailleries m'ont manqué ! Mais heureusement, nous aurons tout notre temps demain, lorsque nous partirons, pour nous raconter tout ceci.

Chaperon Rose : Nous partons demain ? Ce n'est pas trop. Je commençais à en avoir marre de surveiller toutes ces elfines alambiquées .

Olana : Qui surveillais-tu ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu auras ton compte rendu dès demain lorsque nous serons en route. En attendant, je n'ai toujours pas la réponse que j'attendais…

Olana : Tu es impossible ! Bien, je m'y résous uniquement pour avoir la paix. Nos âmes ont fusionnées alors que nos…corps s'abandonnaient lors d'un acte amoureux.

Chaperon Rose : Non ! Oh ma bichette, tu vis quelque chose de fantastique. Ce roi ! C'est une merveille sans nom, un astre à lui tout seul !

Opéca : Et comme toujours, çà n'est pas sur moi que çà tombe ! Merdasse !

Les quatre jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait le plus grand bien :

Olana : Bon, maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider à sortir du bain ? Ah, au fait, nous avons ramené deux invités de notre monde. Orlyänne et Zorgûnn.

Opéca : Non ? C'est pas vrai ? Allons vite les voir. A tout à l'heure Olana.

Chaperon Rose : Qui sont-ils ?

Amélie : C'est-y vrai qu'tu les connais pas. Y devraient t'plaire. Surtout Orlyänne.

Olana : Tout doux avec elle Amélie. Elle est en pleine période de rarlänen.

Amélie : Pougne alors ! On va en baver !

Opéca : Re merdasse !

Chaperon Rose : Mais que racontez-vous ?

Amélie : On t'expliquaillera tout ça plus tard. Allez, ouste disparaissez qu'j'm'occupe un peu d'ma p'tite pougnette.

Chaperon Rose : Bon, on y va ? Il me tarde de connaître vos deux amis.

Olana se jeta dans les bras de cette bonne femme dont l'amour ne cessait de croître en son encontre. Mouillée, la bonne femme n'y fit guère attention, tant le désir de serrer contre elle cette jeune femme qu'elle avait vu grandir la taraudait :

Amélie : Oh, ma p'tiote brioche ben chaude. C'est t'y qu'j't'ai quand même manqué un peu ? Ben toi aussi ma fifille. Ah, y t'en arrive ben des choses ici hein ? Mais tu verras c'est qu'du bon pour toi va. Les gros nuages noirs y sont ben derrière toi. Tu vas laisser toute les vilaines choses derrière toi et profiter de tout c'qu's'offre à toi ma p'tiote !

Olana : Crois-tu ?

Amélie : Foi d'Amélie. Pis, t'inquiètes donc point, tu vas r'trouver tes jolis yeux ben vite et y feront chavirer le cœur du roi qu'est un bon mâle, ça aussi c'est une bonne vérité ma poulette !

Olana : Une vérité criante comme aurait dit Chaperon ?

Amélie : Ben voilà ! Tu sais, elle dit pas qu'des bêtises celle-là !

Olana : Je sais Amélie.

Amélie : Allez ma poule, vient-en par ici qu'j'te sèche comme quand t'étais ma p'tite morveuse !

Olana l'embrassa chaleureusement redevenant la petite fille obéissante qu'elle avait toujours su être.

Pour Jack et Zorgûnn, maculés de boue séchée et de poussières, le temps d'un bain était également venu. Ils se précipitèrent vers la rivière, empruntant un pan de savon à Oilïnn. Cette dernière heureuse de retrouver le mercenaire qu'elle admirait secrètement, affichait un sourire radieux :

Oilïnn : Prenez celui-ci, la senteur est meilleure.

Jack : Merci ma petite fleur.

L'elleth rougit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Jack l'avait remarqué. Cette elfine semblait le trouver à son goût :

Jack : Décidément, voilà que je te fais rougir à nouveau ma jolie.

Oilïnn : Je suis confuse.

Le mercenaire s'approcha de la jeune elfine et d'un doigt releva son menton. Elle tremblait. Ce grand gaillard se sentit fondre :

Jack : Tu es très jolie tu sais ?

Oilïnn : Je n'ai pourtant rien de particulier...

Jack : Pour moi si.

Leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre se reflétaient dans les yeux de ces deux êtres. Un petit ange passa au dessus de leurs têtes et cet homme se trouva un peu...un peu couillon, il fallait bien l'avouer. Des femmes, il en avait connu pas mal, des dur à cuire, des délurées...et même une tordue...Un sacré phénomène, mais une jeune fille si timide, si mignonne, cela ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de ses fréquentations ordinaires. Le mercenaire, se dit come ça, in petto, qu'il se trouvait un tantinet démuni devant tant d'innocence. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit ; se pourrait-il qu'elle soit vierge ? Si tel était le cas, il faudrait improviser.

Une vierge, faisait toujours peur au mâle, et ce dernier ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Finalement, un simple baiser sur la joue rose de l'elleth suffit à ce grand gaillard. Accompagné d'un sourire, il s'en fut vers la rivière. Oilïnn, posa sa main sur sa joue, sentant encore la chaleur de ce baiser et sourit toute heureuse.

Zorgûnn, l'air de rien, ne se priva point de lui donner son avis sur ce qu'il venait de voir et ce de façon tout à fait personnelle :

Zorgûnn : Voici un fruit mûr prêt à te tomber dans la main mon ami.

Jack : Arrête de déconner. Elle est trop bien pour moi cette belette.

Zorgûnn : Nous en reparlerons dans quelques temps.

Chaperon Rose ne fut pas déçue…

Orlyänne s'était vu octroyé une place sous la tente des trois autres jeunes femmes. Un matelas de crin avait été apporté à la hâte par Oilïnn que l'elleth de feu avait dévoré des yeux.

Pour faire honneur à ses amis, l'elleth se faisait une beauté. Pour elle, cela consistait à sortir d'une petite bourse un peu de cendre parfumée et une fiole, contenant de l'huile. Un mince filet mêlé à la poudre grise permit de faire le mélange en formant une pâte qu'elle s'évertua à passer délicatement en un geste concentrique sur sa peau chaude.

Ôtant la totalité de ses vêtements, la belle elfine de feu prit un soin tout particulier à ne pas oublier le moindre centimètre carré de sa précieuse peau.

Chaperon Rose, accompagnée d'Opéca, Amélie, et Olana conduite par Aliénor, entrèrent par inadvertance sous la tente au moment où cette dernière parachevait ses soins.

Le rideau se souleva et d'emblée les trois jeunes femmes furent mis en présence de l'elfine parfaitement nue et fort peu farouche.

Orlyänne, soudain très intéressée, agrandit un peu plus son sourire à la vue de Chaperon Rose qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, mais que, grâce à la description d'Aliénor, elle reconnut comme étant la fameuse « _pitïl ninïl_ »(Petite poupée) :

Aliénor : Je te présente Chaperon Rose.

Cette dernière lâcha une exclamation de surprise, le regard fixé sur sa toison pubienne rouge sang de l'elfine :

Chaperon Rose : Cà alors ! Tu t'es teint la fifounette ?

Aliénor et Opéca partirent ensemble dans un fou rire :

Aliénor : Mais non bécasse. C'est sa couleur naturelle. Toutes les femelles de son peuple ont leurs cheveux et leurs toisons rouge comme elle.

Chaperon Rose ne laissait jamais personne indifférent, mais là, c'est toute l'attention de l'elfine qui fut retenue et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs.

Dès cette constatation imprimée dans son esprit, elle afficha un sourire carnassier très appréciateur.

Opéca : Comment va ?

Orlyänne : Au poil, c'est le cas de le dire.

Opéca, en pleura de rire :

Opéca : Bon sang t'arrives au bon moment. Avec toi dans la place, ça va déménager !

Orlyänne : Mais qu'elle splendeur !

Toujours nue, l'elfe de feu tournait autour d'un Chaperon complètement décontenancé :

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien dis-moi, voici un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Quel corps splendide et je m'y connais.

Orlyänne : Alors c'est toi la gourgandine dont on m'a vanté les mérites ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Et que t'a-t-on dit ?

Orlyänne : Que tu avais d'innombrables talents.

Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est pas faux.

Détaillant la jeune femme d'un air gourmand, l'elleth à la toison de feu ne cessait de la reluquer, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres :

Orlyänne : Un morceau de choix !

Chaperon Rose : Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas preneuse, de plus j'ai un elfe sur le feu qui me comble au delà de mes espérances et que je m'évertue à faire tourner en bourrique dès que l'occasion se présente.

Orlyänne : Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas, mais je pourrais t'étonner si tu t'octroyais le goût à la différence.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien nous dirons joli petite croupe en feu, que je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis. Voilà tout.

L'elfe se mit à rire bruyamment :

Orlyänne : Tu me plais la donzelle. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil !

Opéca : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous déclarer vos flammes, on pourrait peut être allé bouffer.

Orlyänne : Mais oui Opéca, arrête de râler.

En deux enjambées, elle fut près de la jeune femme qu'elle empoigna par la nuque avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une puissance inouïe.

Le regard de Chaperon passa de l'une à l'autre et une joie sans pareille s'empara de la gourgandine :

Chaperon Rose : Mais que voici une bien touchante révélation ! Ma meilleure ennemie a goûté au fruit défendu !

Orlyänne : Nous nous entendons bien je le reconnais. Ceci dit, je fonde de grands espoirs sur toi.

Chaperon Rose : Laissons-nous le temps de la réflexion.

Orlyänne : Tu pourrais faire venir l'elfe qui te besogne ces temps-ci, nous pourrions trouver l'occasion de l'immiscer dans nos futures joutes ?

Aliénor : Orlyänne, calme tes ardeurs et termine ta toilette nous t'attendons.

Orlyänne : Elle peut m'aider peut-être ?

Elle désigna Chaperon Rose toujours fascinée par ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Sur ces bons mots lâchés comme une offrande à la divinité de la fornication, venait d'arriver Amélie :

Amélie : Ah, c'est-y qu' vous v'nez d'faire connaissance ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui, et pas qu'un peu. Je viens d'apprendre une révélation concernant ma très chère amie Opéca qui me laisse sans voix.

Amélie : Alors, t'as vu donc Chaperon ? Avec un bagage pareil, pas besoin d'haranguer les foules, ça s'bousculerait au portillon et ces Messieurs s'tiendraient ben sagement au garde à vous. On pourrait hisser pas mal d'étendards sur tous ces mats dressés, foi d'baroudeuse !

Forte de ses bons mots, ce qui devenait une habitude chez elle, la bonne femme déclencha à nouveau la bonne humeur et les rires fusèrent sans la moindre volonté de les contrer :

Chaperon Rose : Encore une citation à glisser dans ce magnifique recueil de poésie que je te conseille d'écrire Amélie. Ce sera…voyons Gabinou n'est pas présent ? Je me lâche ! Ce sera du pain béni pour toutes ces grenouilles de bénitier dont la seule volonté de nous nuire ne cache qu'une frustration à la hauteur de leurs bêtises.

Opéca : Vouais, on devrait avoir le statut « _d'utilité publique_ », ça permettrait à pas mal de poireau mal embouchés de se dégorger et du même coup, ça rendrait leurs propriétaires plus joyeux, ce qui nous faciliterait la vie !

Un énorme fou rire s'invita sous la tente qui s'entendit par delà l'endroit où elles se trouvaient

Orlyänne désireuse d'offrir la même marque de gentillesse dont elle venait de gratifier Opéca, à cette petite boule de folie trépignante s'avançait déjà vers Chaperon les yeux pétillants :

Aliénor : Orlyänne ! Met un linge sur toi. Enfin, un peu de décence tout de même !

Amélie : Mais laisse là t-y donc, on est entre fifilles non ?

Opéca : Ouais mais avec cette donzelle dans les parages…

La donzelle, Chaperon Rose en l'occurrence, n'en finissait plus de rire, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Orlyänne :

Aliénor : Chaperon calme-toi, parce qu'on ne va plus pouvoir la tenir là !

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi ?

Aliénor : Amélie ne t'a pas expliqué ce qu'était la période de rarlänen concernant Orlyänne ?

Amélie : Pougne, j'ai oublié !

La guerrière eut tôt fait de la mettre au courant des us et coutumes particulières de ce spécimen :

Chaperon Rose : Mince alors ! Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Cependant, l'elleth continuait d'avancer vers elle avec un sourire de conquérante plaqué sur ses lèvres. Pour le coup, Chaperon cessa de rire, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Opéca :

Opéca : Alors la pouillasse, on fait moins sa maligne là !

Chaperon Rose : Bon, tout çà c'est très bien, mais j'ai un capitaine qui m'attend et …ooohh, où est-t-il ce corniaud ? Je suis en train de me consumer…j'y vais, je vous laisse. A plus tard…

Alors qu'elle partait, l'elfine se mit à la suivre. Aliénor dut s'interposer :

Aliénor : Orlyänne ? Où vas-tu ? Tu ne penses pas sortir comme cela ? Tu vas nous attirer de gros problèmes. On n'est pas dans notre monde ici et ces elfes là sont de la haute alors tiens-toi convenablement.

Orlyänne se tourna vers Aliénor :

Orlyänne : De la haute ?

Aliénor : Des elfes de haut rangs alors rhabille-toi où on va finir à pourrir dans un cachot.

Elle souffla et se passa la main sur son front :

Aliénor : Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles moi ! Allez, bouge toi un peu _nârnak _!

Orlyänne : J'adore quand tes sangs s'échauffent.

Aliénor : Ah! Celle là !

Luthïen donnait les derniers ordres à ses soldats. Demain à la première heure, tous prendraient le départ et rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Comme toujours, il la sentit.

Se tournant, il aperçut son adorable petite femelle courant de ses petits petons faisant virevolter sa chevelure rassemblée en une queue de cheval. Quelle étrange coiffure !

Dès qu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, elle l'apostropha :

Chaperon Rose : Enfin tu es revenu !

Comme il continuait à discuter, elle haussa le ton :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ? C'est ainsi que tu m'accueilles ? Corniaud !

Certains de ses soldats sourirent. Ils commençaient à la connaitre et ne se lassaient pas de cet étrange phénomène si singulier ni des échanges entre elle et leur capitaine. A vrai dire, c'était même devenu un sujet à discussions fort répandu au bout duquel la seule véritable question résultant était en substance celle-ci : qui de ces deux personnes allait céder la première ?

Personne n'aurait pu émettre une opinion définitive tant les rapports, houleux, singuliers voire carrément suspects rapprochaient ces deux êtres si différents mais que tout tendait à rapprocher de façon inexpliquée.

En attendant, même leur capitaine ressentait l'envie de sourire face à cette petite femelle si particulière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, du moins pas tout de suite. Là aussi, cela viendrait en son temps :

Luthïen : Je n'ai pas fini de donner mes ordres. Peux-tu attendre sagement ?

Chaperon Rose : Non mais quel toupet ! Me faire attendre, moi ? Tu peux toujours…

Luthïen : Bien, je crois que vous avez toutes les directives. A présent je me dépêche de répondre à cette Damoiselle avant qu'elle ne m'agresse méchamment.

Chaperon Rose : Ca, tu peux y compter, gougnafier !

Sur ce, elle attrapa un caillou qui trainait à ses pieds et le lança. Comme toutes ses autres tentatives, cette dernière échoua lamentablement sous les quolibets de l'ellon qui, les bras croisés, encourageait les désirs de vengeance de sa petite poupée :

Luthïen : Garde l'espoir en toi ma belle, tu finiras bien par y parvenir.

Chaperon Rose : Cà tu peux y compter et dès lors tu…

Sans attendre la fin de son charmant discours, il plia les genoux, la fit basculer sur son épaule et l'emporta tel un trophée :

Luthïen : Toujours fidèle à toi-même !

A l'arrêt devant sa tente, il en souleva le tissu, entra et la posa à terre. Rouge de colère, elle continuait à le frapper de ses poings. Passablement ravi et pressé, il emprisonna ses bras derrière son dos la maintenant contre lui. Dès qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, de longs gémissements accueillirent cette initiative ce qui ravit Luthïen :

Luthïen : On dirait que je t'ai manqué ?

Chaperon Rose : Hummmm

Luthïen : Je vois çà ! Toujours aussi désirable ma petite furie.

N'y tenant plus, il la jeta sur son lit. Son propre corps se positionna sur celui de la jeune femme dont les mouvements du bassin émettaient clairement une envie très pressante :

Luthïen : Oh oui, je t'ai manqué petite indécente. Que vais-je bien pourvoir te faire subir….oui, comment vais-je te contenter et par là même satisfaire ce désir qui ne cesse de tendre l'étoffe de mon vêtement ? Tant de possibilités, tant de façons de te faire gémir…Laisse-moi décider.

Chaperon Rose que ces doux mots finissaient de mettre en folie, avait déjà commencé son récital :

Luthïen : Je pense oublier ce temps de réflexion. Nous allons devoir nous y mettre sans tarder ma puce…

_Près de la tour de Dol Guldur, à la tombée de la nuit…_

Les cliquetis de fer frappant la roche dure et froide résonnaient tels de lugubres avertissements. Ici-même des forces maléfiques se concentraient. Bientôt elles émergeraient du néant. Il attendait. La haine s'invitait dans son regard. Le seul maître auquel il devait allégeance se montrerait dans sa magnificence écrasant du poids de son pouvoir les velléités de l'elfe brun arrogant et trop parfait pour Azog.

Un brouillard nauséabond de couleur verdâtre s'éleva du sol. Il semblait s'appesantir sur cette terre impie tout autant que le maléfice l'accompagnant.

Ce fut un son grave et puissant qui annonça enfin Sa venue. Une aura de flamme se présenta à lui. Puissantes, dégageant une chaleur insoutenable, l'orque blanc recula de quelques pas. Son maître faisait preuve de sa puissance et à chaque fois, son admiration frôlait la frénésie.

Dans un claquement sourd, apparut celui devant lequel, l'esclave courba l'échine. On ne laissait son regard traîner plus que de raison devant la malsaine magnificence du souverain noir.

La silhouette sombre de Sauron se détacha des flammes. Il s'avança vers Azog. Sa voix, n'était que meurtrissures pour les sens, mais il n'en avait cure, sa soif de pouvoir lui dictait ses méfaits autant qu'une apparence forte et douloureuse :

Sauron : A mesure que le temps avance, Azog, les lendemains s'obscurcissent. As-tu suivit les ordres d'Asmodée ?

Azog : Oui Maître ! Nous l'avons laissé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les Mines de la Moria.

Sauron : C'est une aide inespérée, une malice dont personne ne saurait soupçonner la nocivité. Il m'est précieux obéis-lui en tout point !

Azog : Maître que savons-nous de lui ?

Sauron : Ce que je sais me suffit.

Azog : Les elfes sylvestres sont une entrave à notre plan. Leur roi est en Lothlorien…pourquoi ne pas attaquer Mirkwood ?

Sauron : Trouve les nains, et ensuite je t'accorderai la permission de chasser !

Azog : Je vous obéirais Mon Maître, en tout point.

Sauron : Au moment du partage, j'assoirai ton pouvoir ! Pourchasse ces maudits nains et ce roi qui se prétend de la lignée de Durin. Amène-moi les…tous, ils agoniseront mieux en compagnie de leur souverain !

Un mauvais sourire éclaira ses traits :

Azog : Oui Maître, et je me chargerais de leurs supplices !

L'ombre disparut alors que dans les cieux, les étoiles elles-mêmes peinaient à éclairer cette partie du monde. Ce lieu où le Mal, tapis pour quelque temps encore, préparait son retour…

Lexique :

Agrès : éléments et accessoires du gréement d'un navire.

Octant : instrument de navigation, anciennement utilisé prédécesseur du sextant.

Amure : position d'un bateau par rapport au vent.

Assiette : inclinaison longitudinale d'un navire.

Ariser : réduire la surface de la grand-voile.

Bâbord : côté gauche du bateau en regardant vers l'avant.

Tribord : côté droit du bateau en regardant vers l'avant.

Ababouiné : état d'un navire surpris par un calme subit.

Souquer : tirer ou serrer fortement une amarre, un nœud, les tours de cordage.

Nid-de-pie : installation de vigie, en haut d'un mât.

Grain blanc : rafale sans pluie, ciel parfaitement clair, il ne peut être signalé que par un nuage en ascension rapide ou par l'écume qu'il génère au sommet des vagues. Il est très brusque,et peut être d'une violence inouïe.

Erre : vitesse d'un bateau lorsqu'il n'a plus de propulsion.

Foc : nom donné à la première voile d'avant triangulaire d'un voilier.

Génois : voile à l'avant du mât.


	23. Chapter 23 Le retour du Roi

Bonjour ma petite Communauté d'Obsession, bonjour à tous !

Nous sommes à la veille du week-end et je vous propose un nouveau chapitre que j'ai souhaité, un peu plus festif avec toutefois l'arrivée de personnages connus à la fin…

Je vous emmène avec moi sur cette Terre du Milieu que j'ai faite mienne depuis quelques semaines à présent. Continuerez-vous à me suivre ?

Vais-je répondre à vos attentes ou non ? Ce sera à vous de me le dire. J'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire les dialogues je pense que cela s'en ressent. Bien souvent, il m'arrive de tellement m'approprier les personnages de Tolkien, que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont nés de mon imagination…

Je reprécise donc, à regret, que les personnages du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent pas mais je souhaiterais tant les adopter…quant aux autres, ils sont bien à moi mes choupinous et j'en prends bien soin.

Pour plus de détails et quelques morceaux de musiques pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser, je vous donne rendez-vous à l'espace « commentaire ».

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Passez un excellent week-end, une bonne semaine…bref, portez-vous bien !

Mara Mesta à tous !

Chapitre 23

Le retour du roi

Gabriel, enfin remis de cette longue journée de voyage et toiletté à la perfection, promenait sa personne et ses pensées disparates, lorsqu'il aperçut sous les frondaisons d'un grand chêne, Alachnÿ le magicien véreux, assis sur une souche d'arbre. Positionné de dos, il n'entendit pas l'archange approcher.

Cet individu lui donnait du fil à retordre. Son sale caractère y était pour beaucoup. L'ayant observé à son insu, il trouvait son comportement des plus étrange. Il soupçonnait même cette horrible boule de poil, Matouba, de lui servir d'espion, aussi prit-il le plus grand soin à marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour le surprendre en flagrant délit. Il était occupé à observer sous toutes ses coutures, un peigne.

Déjà l'objet en question l'interpella. Bon sang, se dit-il, quel ustensile magnifique !

Toutefois, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Cet objet lançait des éclats inhabituels. En s'approchant, il comprit bien vite cela provenait de pierres de grandes valeurs.

Tout à sa contemplation, le magicien marmonnait dans sa barbe alors que Matouba, son gros… chat, tenait dans sa gueule une sauterelle de fort belle dimension.

Ses pattes gigotaient dans un dernier espoir que cette fichu bestiole ne la relâche. Peine perdue !

Les gros yeux du chat s'agrandirent à la vue de l'archange et de surprise, ses dents pointues croquèrent l'insecte. Un craquement sinistre s'entendit en même temps qu'il gobait sa friandise. Ce fut le moment choisi par Gabriel pour s'annoncer :

Gabriel : **Alors Alachnÿ**, de quels **méfaits** vous êtes-vous rendu **coupable**, hum ? Qu'avez-vous en main, **nom de nom** ?

Certains mots avaient été appuyés avec la ferme intention d'y apporter toute l'autorité nécessaire. Surpris, le magicien laissa tomber l'objet dans l'herbe. Dire que cette chose retenait l'attention de l'archange était un doux euphémisme car enfin, il s'agissait là d'un…peigne ! Tout de même !

Pour cet être de lumière, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du Saint Graal.

Cette fascination pour ce genre d'ustensile dédié à la beauté de toute chevelure qui se respectait ne datait pas d'hier. De plus celui-ci portait sur son manche de splendides gemmes de très haute qualité c'était un fait avéré pour un tel connaisseur.

Aussitôt, la main fine et blanche de l'archange plongea à terre pour s'emparer de l'objet du délit..

Alachnÿ en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la vitesse avec laquelle ses doigts avait saisi ce qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains une minute auparavant.

Un sourire torve s'afficha sur ses traits :

Alachnÿ : Eh bien dites-moi Gabriel, vous auriez fait un remarquable malandrin de haut vol si votre carrière n'avait pas été tracé à l'avance.

Gabriel : Oseriez-vous me qualifier de **voleur Alachnÿ** **magicien sombre et retord** ?

Alachnÿ : **Inutile **de **hausser** le ton avec moi **Gabriel** ! Bougre de tonnerre, est-ce une manie chez vous de faire peur aux gens de cette façon ?

Gabriel : Ca l'est lorsque je les trouve en fort **mauvaise posture !**

Alachnÿ : Qui vous dit que je me trouvais en **mauvaise posture ?**

Gabriel : Vous allez l'être dans deux secondes si vous ne confessez pas de votre plein gré le méfait dont vous vous êtes rendu coupable !

Alachnÿ : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.

Gabriel : **Cessez de me provoquer Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : Je ne vous provoque pas.** Ceci dit, moi aussi je sais élever le ton de la voix !**

Pendant ce temps là, Matouba que rien ne pouvait perturber, croquait négligemment une énième sauterelle au grand dam de Gabriel :

Gabriel : Quant à toi...**Cesse de manger ces sauterelles, où cela va devenir une espèce en voie de disparition !**

Le chat en avala de travers sous le coup de l'émotion, et la patte de l'insecte, encore agitée de spasmes, resta coincée entre les babines du chat.

Gabriel, tout à sa contemplation, remarqua les initiales T et O :

Gabriel : Tiens ! Auriez-vous changé d'identité ?

Alachnÿ : Mais pas du tout.

Gabriel : En plus vous n'éprouvez aucune honte.

Alachnÿ : Aucune. Pourquoi devrais-je en ressentir d'ailleurs ?

Gabriel : Le fait de voler ne vous dérange pas ?

Alachnÿ : Je n'ai commis aucun larcin !

Gabriel : Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile.

Alachnÿ : Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien volé. Demandez plutôt à la punaise fouineuse.

Gabriel : Encore ce lutin ?

Alachnÿ : Tout juste, je m'apprêtais, après en avoir admiré la splendeur, à remettre à sa place cet objet avant que les ennuis ne pleuvent sur nos pauvres têtes. Alors on dit merci qui ?

Gabriel : Me prendriez-vous pour une trompette ?

Alachnÿ : Celle de Jéricho peut être ?

Le magicien affichait un sourire, satisfait de sa bonne blague tandis que Matouba, en parfait chat crétin qu'il était, ne cessait de crachoter entre ses dents pointues, signe évident de son rire félin.

Gabriel : Stupide chat !

Alachnÿ : Je me pose souvent la question de savoir ce que nous ferions, si je n'étais pas là pour sauver les convenances.

Et le magicien se mit à ricaner, suivit de son chat pour qui cet entracte semblait fort divertissant. L'archange affichait un sourire mielleux :

Gabriel : Les convenances seraient probablement mieux sauvegardées sans une intervention des plus hasardeuses de votre part, Judas !

Alachnÿ : Vous portez sur moi une grave accusation. Si c'est cela, je m'en vais…

Et vexé comme un pou, le magicien se drapa dans sa cape, sa fierté et son intention de se soustraire à ce regard inquisiteur sous peine de perdre un peu de sa crédibilité.

Il pouvait, un temps, jouer la comédie, mais n'était pas Molière qui voulait !

Gabriel le suivit des yeux avant de plonger les siens à nouveau sur ce magnifique peigne. Il jeta un regard à droite…à gauche…et ne résista pas à l'envie de faire glisser les dents d'écaille sur sa chevelure.

Dire qu'il vivait là un moment unique aurait été préjudiciable pour son aura, mais il n'en eut cure et passa au dessus de ce genre de préjugés. Au moins pour les quelques secondes qu'il venait se s'octroyer…

Saint-Michel aurait eut le plus grand mal à démêler tous les sentiments contradictoires qui habitaient son ami en un tel moment.

Le lutin Mic Mac, jamais à court de fourberies, passait son chemin, espérant trouver une occasion de fomenter un mauvais coup par la même occasion, mais...rien ! Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le gnome cherchait l'inspiration. C'est qu'il s'ennuyait ce vaurien. Il avait envie d'être coursé, enguirlandé, secoué, bref, sa routine lui manquait.

Dans sa petite tête mal faite, se tarabiscotait toute sorte de pensées. Il lui manquait l'idée ! Lumineuse cela s'entendait.

Vint alors à lui, la petite étincelle lui faisant défaut.

Tout près, l'elfe intendant Ëlnar, préparait le repas pour les gens du roi. S'activant avec ses deux commis, l'elfe travaillait sans relâche pour satisfaire tous ces appétits. Détournant son attention quelques instants, le lutin en profita pour détailler avec ses petits yeux de fouine, les différents ingrédients composant le repas du soir. Il y avait là, de la viande rôtissant sur de grandes broches, des jus de cuissons allongés de vin pour accompagner le plat principal, de la farine, et des épices. Il les sentit les unes après les autres et comprit en humant l'une d'entre elles qu'il devait s'agir d'un piment. Ses yeux lui piquaient, signe que ce dernier devait être fort :

Mic Mac : Ca va leur arracher la gueule à tous ces péquenots !

Et sans tarder, il en vida la moitié dans la sauce. Ravis du petit tour qu'il s'apprêter à leur jouer, il partit en courant, aussi rapidement que ses petits jambonneaux le lui permettaient et prit place sur les branches d'un arbre au dessus du feu de camp où ses amis allaient se réunir pour le dîner.

Là, tout à fait tranquillement, il attendit, un sourire illuminant déjà ses traits tordus.

Depuis quelques jours, Elnär avait offert à Opéca, la possibilité de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. Persuadé qu'il parviendrait à ses fins avec elle, l'ellon s'était armé de patience et ses persuasions avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Enfin, la jeune femme s'était décidée à s'en remettre aux bons soins de l'intendant dont le désir de bien faire paraissait réel et dénué de toute arrière pensée scabreuse.

Opéca n'avait jamais rien eu gratuitement. Sa vie n'avait été que labeurs effectués sans jamais omettre la moindre plainte…il fallait bien manger à sa faim !

Penser qu'un être se proposait de lui « offrir », un peu d'instruction, la rendait euphorique. Cependant, la tâche ne serait pas aisé l'avait avertit Elnär, mais peu lui importait. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'acharnait à écouter son maître d'école. En cette fin de journée, elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle des devoirs comme tout bon élève.

Attentionnée à son travail d'écriture, et installée sur une table tout près de la cuisine en plein air d'Elnär, elle s'évertuait donc à reproduire le tracé de quelque mots en elfique, dont l'un avait son importance puisqu'il s'agissait de son propre prénom.

Autant dire si la belle s'appliquait.

L'intendant, lui, finissait de préparer le dernier repas en Lothlorien de ses convives. Du coin de l'œil, il la surveillait et notait le moindre de ses efforts, mais, malgré sa bonne volonté, la jeune femme n'y parvenait pas et dans un accès de rage, elle déchira en mille morceaux le parchemin.

Elle y mit tant d'ardeur que ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses cheveux se balancèrent de droite à gauche.

Sa détermination à satisfaire Elnär, se soldait par un lamentable échec et cela était devenu détestable pour cette humaine désireuse de progresser :

Opéca : J'en ai assez ! J'suis bonne à rien ! Pas étonnant que personne m'a jamais appris à lire et écrire !

L'ellon, les bras croisés, un air impassible sur le visage ne dit pas un mot. Il l'a laissa libérer sa colère avant d'intervenir :

Elnär : Ca y est ? Avez-vous terminé ?

Opéca : Si j'ai terminé ? Mais j'ai même pas commencé !

D'un pas allègre, il se rapprocha d'elle :

Elnär : Asseyez-vous !

Opéca : Ca sert à rien. De toute…

Elnär : J'ai dit, asseyez-vous !

Ce ton autoritaire, peu commun chez lui, la surprit au point que, devenu soudain obéissante, elle s'exécuta. Une fois attablée, il se positionna derrière elle, posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et prit la plume d'un geste sûr. Emprisonnés dans la main d'Elnär, les doigts d'Opéca, prirent leur envol et se mirent à évoluer avec grâce en traçant les plus belles lettres qu'elles ait jamais vue.

Les premières écrites de sa main, avec un peu d'aide il fallait bien le reconnaitre !

Emerveillée, elle resta sans voix. Son visage se leva vers celui de l'elfe. Consciencieux, il continuait à fixer le parchemin alors que ses longs cheveux châtain clair tombaient de chaque côté de ses traits et venaient effleurer la surface en bois, de la table.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Opéca, n'en finissait plus d'admirer, l'aisance avec lequel cet être effectuait la moindre de ses tâches. N'y tenant plus, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Il haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était surpris, alors qu'il s'attendait parfaitement à ce genre de réaction et lui rendit son sourire.

Une très jolie connivence s'établit entre ces deux êtres qu'Opéca bien grand soin à ne pas rompre d'une parole malheureuse ou grossière. Elle avait tellement honte de son peu d'éducation. C'était même devenu, depuis peu, un complexe chez elle.

Au final, un sourire ne valait-il pas mieux qu'un long discours ?

Persuadée d'avoir la bonne réponse à cette question, elle continua à lui sourire, et bêtement, songea-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuèrent. C'était bien la première fois, qu'on lui prêtait un peu d'attention.

L'ellon ne fut pas insensible à ce soudain relâchement et déposant sa plume, son doigt effleura la joue humide d'Opéca :

Elnär : A vous à présent, et je ne vous demande pas la perfection Opéca, seulement la volonté d'essayer. Ce sera déjà beaucoup.

Opéca : Je veux bien m'y r'mettre…

Sa main caressa les cheveux noirs aux nombreux reflets bleus de la belle humaine :

Elnär : C'est tout à votre honneur jeune fille !

Et, les traits sereins, l'intendant reprit ses tâches alors que la langue coincée entre ses dents, la jeune femme reprit, quant à elle, ses efforts. Après un nombre incalculable d'essais, elle parvint enfin à écrire son prénom. C'était loin d'être parfait, mais expliquer avec des mots ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là, fut tout simplement impossible pour elle.

A présent les larmes coulaient et elle s'abandonna avec délice à ce sentiment d'euphorie teinté de réelle émotion.

Comme un ressort, elle se dressa et se jeta dans les bras d'Elnär. Touché par cet excès de tendresse, ses bras entourèrent les frêles épaules d'Opéca dans un geste de réconfort. S'écartant de cette étreinte, elle se tint devant lui toujours souriante, la reconnaissance au fond des yeux et puisqu'il fallait finir ce moment de bonheur par une note empreinte de magie, il replia son index sous le menton de la jeune femme, le dirigea à hauteur de ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser près de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas paraitre indécent, mais lui offrir ce qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais connu dans son monde…de la tendresse.

Le regard qu'elle lui offrit fut une bien belle récompense et chacun repris, dans l'attitude la plus respectueuse qui soit, ses occupations.

Il y avait parfois des silences qui traduisaient de la plus belle façon l'attention que l'on pouvait porter à un être...

Chaperon Rose, non loin de là, observait la scène avec un sourire franc sur ses lèvres. De voir Opéca si heureuse, l'attendrissait. Elle avait beau la titiller à longueur de journée, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de plaisir. La gourgandine connaissait ses priorités et de la savoir enfin entre de bonnes mains, lui apportait un réel réconfort.

Sans doute le destin lui offrait-il, à son tour, une très jolie surprise…

C'est toujours avec le sourire qu'elle fit demi-tour afin d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour une dernière veillée autour d'un feu de camp. Ces moments, d'une rare intensité, préparaient ses souvenirs de vieille, comme elle aimait à l'affirmer, c'est dire si elle y accordait une grande importance.

Elle faillit buter sur Luthïen, mais se retint à temps.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long :

Luthïen : Au fond, tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? ?

Chaperon Rose : Toujours à espionner les gens toi ? N'es-tu point à ton travail de Capitaine ? Fainéant !

Luthïen : Avoue que tu détestes lorsque j'ai raison !

Chaperon Rose : Aurais-tu commencé à boire plus que de raison ?

Il ricana en s'approchant d'elle :

Luthïen : Rassure-toi, je garderais pour moi ce à quoi je viens d'assister.

Chaperon Rose : Mais j'y compte bien, sinon tu goûteras à quelques coups bien placés !

Luthïen : Mais oui bien sûr !

Chaperon Rose : Ah, tu m'énerves !

Luthïen : T'ai-je confié combien tu es…

Chaperon Rose : Attention à ce que tu vas dire malandrin !

Les yeux de l'ellon brillaient d'un éclat vif alors que son sourire devenait plus gourmand :

Luthïen : Tu es…si…

Chaperon Rose se colla littéralement contre lui :

Chaperon Rose : Dis-le-moi à l'oreille !

Les quelques mots susurrés la firent roucouler comme un pigeon :

Chaperon Rose : Pour cette fois, je t'accorde un bon point Capitaine. S'il te venait l'envie de me répéter ce joli mot, ne te gêne surtout pas. Il se pourrait même que tu bénéficie d'une petite gratification surprise.

Luthïen : Ah oui ? De mieux en mieux. Alors dans ce cas, il n'est pas dit que je ne renouvellerais pas cet exploit. Allez viens, allons manger ma _pùce _!

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi dis-tu _puche_, on prononce puce !

Luthïen : Ah oui ?

Son regard goguenard mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme…c'était le cas de le dire et un doute s'immisça dans son esprit retord. Elle se promit d'apporter quelques éclaircissements à cette question.

Décidément, il était beaucoup question de ce charmant parasite…et il n'allait pas tarder à apporter son lot de surprises…lui aussi.

Il est toujours un moment dans une soirée, où le départ des réjouissances est inévitablement offert par l'un des convives. Ce fut Prince Charmant qui s'y colla comme à son habitude. Il fallait dire que le bellâtre avait un lourd bagage à son actif. Ce fut donc accoutré comme un chambellan de la cour du roi Louis XIV, qu'il entra en scène.

Agitant ses dentelles et autres colifichets, le freluquet blond, avait abandonné sa perruque et s'était laissé tenter par un catogan de taffetas noir à la mode Louis XVI. Nous avions changé de siècles mais pas de bêtises le concernant.

Tout heureux d'accueillir ses convives, son sourire se figea à la vue d'Orlyänne :

Prince charmant : Peste du fou fieffé ! Quel est donc ce phénomène de foire ?

Orlyänne : Je pourrais te retourner la question _mërlon _! (imbécile)

Prince Charmant : Pardon ? Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Aliénor : C'est pas grave Prince.

Prince Charmant : Pour notre dernière soirée dans le royaume de la Lothlorien, j'ai mis les petits plats dans les grands et un peu de mon goût très sûr et fort apprécié, afin d'apporter une touche glamour à des gens en manquant singulièrement. Je ne parle pas de vous Gabriel, dont les manières raffinées me comblent au-delà de mon espérance.

Jack : Autrement dit, nous on est des cons !

Prince charmant : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Jack : Ouais, mais c'est pensé si fort qu'je dois me boucher les oreilles.

Amélie : Mais laisse donc faire. Ca part d'un bon sentiment dis-moi donc pas !

Aliénor : Bien, essayons de passer une bonne soirée pour une fois.

Opéca : Ca, je demande à voir.

Chaperon Rose : Tant que tu tiens ta langue, ca m'ira très bien.

Opéca : Commence pas la _rouleuse_ ! (fille publique).

Orlyänne, s'assit entre les deux belligérantes et posa ses mains sur la nuque de ces deux poules folles :

Orlyänne : Au premier faux pas, je les cogne, après avoir goûté un peu de ces lèvres charnues et avides de plaisir.

Prince Charmant : Oh oh, devrions-nous compter sur un nouveau membre dans notre petite confrérie ?

L'elleth haussa un sourcil. Chaperon Rose apporta toutes les précisions nécessaires :

Chaperon Rose : Nous appelons ce clan « Le Quadrilatère des Pervers », dont j'ai l'immense honneur d'en faire partie ainsi que Prince, bien entendu, un libertin de cet acabit se devait d'avoir une place d'honneur ! Nimïel que rien ne prédisposait à se vautrer dans la luxure mais dont j'ai contribué par mes encouragements à se joindre à nous et pour terminer, ce magicien à la chevelure hirsute, mais dont l'organe reproducteur pourrait donner des leçons à plus d'un !

Sous l'effet d'une telle diatribe, beaucoup se posèrent la question de savoir quelle attitude adopter. Fallait-il relever un soupçon d'ironie à ces paroles, un brin de provocation, une larmichette de confession, ou les trois à la fois ? Difficile d'y répondre. Une fois de plus, ce fut Amélie qui désamorça la goupille :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi donc pas, c'est-t-y qu'si un livre d'vait être écrit sur vos exploits, y nous brûlerait les mains et allumerait un incendie dans nos culottes !

Chaperon Rose : Voilà Amélie, comme toujours, tout ce qui sort de ta jolie bouche, ou les mots ont largement la place d'y tourner en boucle avant de faire une sortie triomphale, est une vérité criante. Si cela devait persister je devrais bientôt mettre la clé sous la porte.

Amélie, que rien ne prédisposait à analyser une si longue explication, prit tout simplement le parti d'en rire en montrant son diamant :

Amélie : Pougne ! J'ai t-y pas tout compris, mais j'dis bravo ma poulette. Quand c'est-t-y qu'on mange ?

Opéca : Bientôt la vieille, t'inquiètes, Ëlnar s'est mis en quatre pour vous tous alors z'avez intérêt à lui faire honneur les bouseux.

Chaperon Rose : Hum, protègerait-on Son bien ?

Opéca : Commence pas à tirer à boulet rouge ma Blonde amie.

Chaperon Rose : Tirer ? Voilà, une fois de plus ma Brune amie tu appuie là où il faut ! Une idée en chassant une autre !

Orlyänne, tout à sa délectation devant sa _ninïl_ pétillante, remis les compteurs à zéro en se rappelant à son bon souvenir :

Orlyänne : _Pitïl ninïl_, (petite poupée), encore un mot et je dévore ces jolies lèvres !

Ce à quoi Aliénor répliqua :

Aliénor : Chaperon, viens t'assoir par ici !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! J'adore ! ENCORE !

Alachnÿ : Je vais m'assoir sur mon séant et attendre le spectacle. Prince, je vous invite à faire de même, ce soir les dominants sortent l'artillerie lourde. Il faut bien dire que la donzelle à de quoi émoustiller tout braquemards qui se respectent.

Gabriel : **Un peu de décence ! **Pensez aux oreilles chastes devant supporter pareille ignominie !

Amélie : Ou què sont les oreilles chastes ?

Jack : Gabriel, j'voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on baigne dans la connerie et la luxure. Ouais ! Un bon grand bain quoi !

Aliénor : Comme toujours Jack, tes mots font mouche. Enfin, je remarque que ce soir, je vais enfin bénéficier d'un peu d'aide pour surveiller ces deux poules folles.

Chaperon Rose : Si cela peut calmer tes angoisses de le penser mon amie…

Zorgûnn faisait son entrée tenant le bras d'Olana, ravissante dans une jolie robe de mousseline vert pâle. Ses cheveux, relevés avec grâce, découvrait un cou gracile. Elle affichait un sourire radieux :

Olana : Je suis si heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec vous.

Chaperon Rose : Ma poupinette, nous comprenons tous ici, le temps passé auprès de ton bellâtre dont les exploits guerriers se doivent d'égaler les joutes livrées avec son sceptre royal.

Amélie : Laisse la t-y donc Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Que celui qui ose ne pas avoir eu ce genre de pensées en tête, me jette la première pierre !

Gabriel : Chaperon ! Veuillez cesser ce genre d'affirmation fort déplaisante pour qui souhaite rester empli de sérénité et de paix.

Chaperon Rose : Affirmation ! Tout est dit mon Gabinou.

Nimïel: Il faut dire qu'elles éclosent sur vos lèvres tel des bourgeons de fleurs.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh là là ! La minute poésie du jour ? Mais nous n'allons plus les tenir ces mâles !

L'ellon aux yeux bridés venait de se rapprocher de ce dernier. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps et s'appréciaient énormément :

Zorgûnn : Alors l'ami, comment vas-tu ?

Nimïel : Aussi bien que possible. Je suis assez dans mon élément sur ces terres. Le vin coule à flot, les elleths sont belles, ma verve ne cesse de s'attiser.

Chaperon Rose : Ta verge ?

Des rires bien gras fusèrent ça et là.

Opéca : T'as vraiment la tête dans ta culotte toi.

Orlyänne : J'adore !

Zorgûnn : Attention à toi Chaporon.

Chaperon Rose : Chaperon, c'est Chaperon Rose.

Zorgûnn: Oh mille excuse Gente Damoiselle.

La belle minaudait à qui mieux mieux face à cet elfe si spécial à ses yeux, lui conférant un charme tout particulier. Luthïen, s'étant enfin acquitté de ses tâches, se présentait pour le dîner et remarqua le regard acéré que lui lançait cet étrange ellon. Immédiatement Orlyänne flaira quelque chose de très attirant chez ce capitaine de la garde royale.

Passant de Chaperon au capitaine elle remarqua très vite les regards de défis qu'ils se lançaient se provoquant sans cesse. Pour pimenter la soirée, et pourtant, la viande n'avait pas encore été servie, l'elfe de feu tira les cheveux de Chaperon en arrière et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord décontenancé, celle-ci allait rétorquer sa façon de penser, lorsqu'elle lança un coup d'œil dans la direction où cette elleth impudente portait son regard et vit son capitaine la fixer d'un air ahuris.

Aussitôt elle enfonça le clou en passant le bout de sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres d'un air de défis. Au lieu de s'en offusquer, Luthïen se mit à rire à gorge déployer ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune femme.

Luthïen : Jamais à court d'imagination ma jolie !

Orlyänne : Alors c'est toi qui a l'honneur de besogner cette petite merveille ?

Luthïen : Besogner ?

A nouveau, un rire monta dans sa gorge.

Luthïen : Qui es-tu ?

Orlyänne : Orlyänne, elfe vulcanienne et fière de mes origines.

Luthïen : _Mae govannen_ et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est moi qui ait l'honneur, le plaisir, et l'avantage de _besogner_ ce joli petit lot puisqu' il te plaît de nommer la chose ainsi.

Orlyänne : Garde ton bien précieusement où il se pourrait que je ne sois tentée d'y goûter également.

Chaperon Rose : Non mais, ça n'est pas un peu fini ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour disposer ainsi de moi ?

Luthïen : Aurais-je une rivale ?

orlyänne : Ta femelle me plaît.

Nimïel : Orlyänne tu vas provoquer un incident diplomatique. !

Orlyänne : Je dis ce que je pense, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent.

Gabriel : Et moi je vais vous dire comment les choses vont véritablement se passer ! Vous allez vous calmer derechef où les sanctions vont pleuvoir comme les dix plaies d'Egypte !

Amélie : Mais voui, Gabriel, elles vont s'calmer les poulettes. Z'avez compris vous autres ?

Chaperon Rose : Fort bien. Tu connais mon sens aigu de la soumission.

Luthïen l'observait un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Chacun repris contenance et Jack proposa de lever son verre afin de trinquer à ces retrouvailles :

Jack : 'tain, on forme quand même une drôle d'équipe vous trouvez pas ? Entre ces deux poules folles toujours en train de s'en foutre plein la gueule, un magicien véreux, si si, inutile de nier, qui se promène avec un gros tas poilu, une bonne vieille qui a ben roulé sa bosse comme elle le dit si bien, moi qui ai troué mon vioc, l'autre enflammé qui saute sur tout c'qui bouge, le farfelu et ses dentelles à la con, et l'autre crapule de lutin toujours dans ses coups foireux...

Tous se regardaient en souriant :

Aliénor : Je remarque que tu ne m'as pas inclue dans ta liste, tout comme Olana. Tu remontes dans mon estime mon ami !

Jack : Toi, t'es parfaite ma belle, tout comme Gabriel, le pauvre, obliger de se taper ce joli p'tit monde. Quand à notre Amélie, toujours là pour apporter du réconfort...Ah ma jolie, t'es notre maman à tous.

Amélie : Oh ben Dame, c'est-t-y qu'tu m'ferais pleurer mon gaillard.

Olana, jusque là silencieuse sortit de sa réserve :

Olana : Tu sais Jack, tu peux me citer pour mes hauts faits moi aussi, après tout, je n'ai pas hésité à commettre un meurtre…

Aliénor : Certes, mais tu avais des circonstances atténuantes !

Olana : Oui, mais le résultat est là. J'aurais son sang sur mes mains jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Opéca : T'as bien fait ! Moi j'l'aurais vidé comme un poisson ce saligaud.

Zorgûnn : Il est parfois des actes dont les intentions restent pures.

Chaperon Rose : Formidable ! Je remarque, une fois de plus, qu'en porter une belle paire n'en dénature pas moins votre organe de réflexion qui se trouve être en fin de compte votre cervelle. Il vous reste de quoi sortir une belle parole, voire livrer une réflexion dont l'intensité ne démérite point. Enfin, j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas trop pervertit par des pensées polissonnes orientées vers les femelles aux abois disséminées ça et là en attente de vos bons soins.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore celle-là ! J'vais t'déssaler la morue !

Le freluquet poudré prit la parole :

Prince Charmant : Il serait fort dommage que nous nous privâmes d'un esprit aussi éclairée, nimbé de tant de candeur.

Alachnÿ : Chaperon Rose et candeur ? Prince vous devriez cesser de vous enivrer vous commencez à débiter de fâcheuses conneries !

Prince Charmant : Ah oui ? Si tôt ? Diantre ! Il me faut préserver le peu de sobriété qu'il me reste en ce cas !

Nimïel : Pour contrebalancer tous ces propos, je remarque, tout comme Aliénor, que je ne suis pas inclus dans ta liste noire mon ami Jack.

Jack : Toi et Zorgûnn vous êtes des elfes solides, sur qui je pourrais toujours m'appuyer et ça mes amis, ça compte dans une vie.

ChaperonRose : Mais dis-moi Jack, je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire d'aussi belles choses...Ne serait-ce point là ton envie de butiner cette charmante elleth du nom d'Oilïnn, qui te rend tout chose ? Il faut dire que dès lors qu'une envie de ce genre titillle ton organe, cela pourrait contrarier ton mode de raisonnement !

Jack : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Opéca : Ca y est, la pouillasse n'a pas tardé à jeter du grain aux poules.

Chaperon Rose : Tu connais ma capacité à mouliner toute sorte de grain ma brune amie. Là, vois-tu, je moulinerais bien autre chose…

Le magicien, l'œil torve osa une question des plus incongrue :

Alachnÿ : Je suis à peu près certain que vous n'êtes pas au maximum de vos capacités la mignonette. De quoi serait donc capables ces jolies menottes blanches et pures sur notre suprématie masculine. Hum ?

Chaperon Rose prit le temps de plisser les yeux, il fallait offrir un minimum de réflexion alors que la réponse attendait d'être lâchée telle une bombe sur des ennemies coriaces :

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien je dirais, deux ou trois petites gymnastiques sympathiques, comme balancer le chinois jusqu'à ce que l'érection arrivant, il se tienne raide comme la justice et pleure silencieusement toutes les larmes de son œil unique.

Ëlnar se présentait avec son plat et se tint immobile le rouge aux joues. Ce n'était pas souvent que de telles paroles s'échappaient des lèvres d'une femme. Il en fut tout simplement réduit au silence, l'un de ceux qui vous met en émoi attendant une aide providentielle qui n'arrive jamais est-il utile de le préciser.

Amélie : Pougne ! Ca m'rappelle t-y donc ma jeunesse ! Quèque j'aimais fouetter l'cul des ânes !

Evidemment, ce n'était pas le secours qu'il attendait, aussi se contenta-t-il d'approcher près de ses convives tentant de se faire discret. Peine perdu :

Alachnÿ : La drôlesse ! Elle connait bien son sujet qu'en dites-vous Ëlnar ? Hum ? Cela ravit-il vos chastes oreilles ? Ahahah !

Opéca : Laisse tomber magicien ! Commence pas à pervertir c'qui est beau par ici.

Le mage et Chaperon Rose se lancèrent un regard entendu :

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Quelle est drôle cette bonne femme. Amélie, il m'arrive d'imaginer quelquefois vos exploits d'avant…notre ère, si je puis me permettre, et je dois avouer, avoir le plus grand mal à imager commettre de tels faits…j'en reste coi !

Gabriel : Restez-en à votre imagination et veuillez laisser ce genre de souvenirs mourir de leurs belles morts Prince. Certaines confessions ne sont pas bonnes à émettre en place publique. Quant à vous Chaperon Rose, veuillez faire preuve de décence tout de même !

Amélie : Bah, j'ai-t-y pas honte de c'qui a fait ma vie ! Mon fondement, y m'a ben servis…

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait ma bonne Amélie, ton fondement et toi pouvez être fiers d'avoir assouvis le désir d'une peuplade entière de culs serrés, et inutile de pousser des hauts cris, sans nous, pauvres femelles bonnes à sacrifier notre vie pour vos fantaisies, vous ne vaudriez pas les quatre fers d'un chien !

Opéca : Et ben pour une fois, la poularde, j'suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Chaperon Rose : Formidable ! Voici une bonne parole qui mérite que nous levions notre verre. Un fait rarissime, je tiens à vous le préciser car vous ne nous verrez pas souvent en osmose ma brune amie et moi…

Luthïen ne lui offrit pas le temps nécessaire pour terminer sa phrase, que déjà, d'un baiser provoquant il la faisait taire. L'ellon aux cheveux sombres et courts avait depuis un moment bien compris la valeur de cette jeune femme malgré un passé qu'il imaginait sulfureux. Orlyänne le fixait d'un air moqueur :

Orlyänne : C'est tout ? C'est bien tout ce que tu peux lui offrir pour la contenter ? Je pourrais te donner des leçons sur comment savoir embrasser une femme en faisant monter sa température corporelle...

Luthïen: Mais tu es...

Aliénor : Elle est dans une période délicate dirons nous.

Orlyänne : C'est ça, il me faut soit _mïrler_, soit me battre.

Luthïen : _Mïrler_ ?

Jack se chargea de lui faire la traduction à l'oreille afin de ne point offenser l'archange. Aussitôt, le capitaine se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

Gabriel : Avant que cette conversation, pourtant bien partie avec le joli sermon que nous a servi Jack, ne dérape, nous allons nous sustenter.

Prince Charmant : Excellente idée Gabriel. Comme toujours, j'admire votre bon sens et les valeurs que vous accordez à votre condition.

Alachnÿ : Fayot !

Ëlnar, trop heureux de disperser sa gêne comme on sème au vent ses doutes, proposa son plat qu'il venait tout juste d'apporter d'un air satisfait. Une ration fut distribuée à chacun des convives et avant que le premier d'entre eux ne commence ce repas, l'intendant lui même se remplit son assiette. Une fois le Bénédicité énoncé, chacun entama la dégustation de son plat.

Là haut, sur sa branche, le lutin avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres. Dès que la première bouchée entra en contact avec les parois internes de ces bouches affamées, un branle bas de combat s'effectua. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, tous se levèrent cherchant désespérément des yeux, de l'eau, du vin, n'importe quel liquide susceptible d'éteindre le feu dévastant leurs gorges et qui descendait à présent se frayaient un chemin vers leurs entrailles. Le lutin, venait de descendre discrètement de son arbre et renversa d'un coup sec l'assiette d' Olana :

Mic Mac : Toi, t'es ma frangine. Mange pas, j't'aime trop pour ça.

Sur ce, il remonta in petto sur sa branche.

Orlyänne les regardaient courir dans tous les sens un air ahuris sur son visage. Elle était la seule à trouver ce plat excellent :

Orlyänne _: Nanärk_ ! (bon sang) ce plat est un véritable délice.

Evidemment, pour ses papilles, cela relevait de la perfection. Toutefois, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres. Chacun se battait pour récupérer le petit tonnelet de vin d'où s'échappait le vin libérateur, Gabriel, pour une fois, se jeta dessus comme un perdu et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque le précieux liquide rouge ambré coula dans sa gorge :

Gabriel : Par tous les démons de l'enfer, que nous avez-vous servis là Ëlnar ?

Le pauvre intendant tout occupé à cracher le restant de ce que contenait sa bouche, n'en pouvait plus d'aspirer des goulées d'air pour tenter de survivre à pareil supplice :

Ëlnar : Ahh ! Ahhhh! Par la barbe…des anciens…de ce monde ! Mais...que m'arrive t'il ?

Aliénor : Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dans ce plat ?

Ëlnar : Ahh ! Rien qui ne puisse...expliquer un tel résultat !

Aliénor : Etiez-vous seul à prépare cette sauce ?

Ëlnar : Oui, enfin...A un moment...j'ai dû détourner mon atten...

Gabriel se leva comme un ressort, et le vin coulant encore sur son menton se mit à hurler comme jamais :

Gabriel : **Mic Mac ?**

Ce fut alors que le magicien Alachnÿ l'aperçut sur sa branche, balançant ses petites jambes d'un air satisfait :

Gabriel : **Descend immédiatement !**

Mic Mac _: Moi, veut pas qu'on m'emmerde, veut pas, veut pas, veut pas..._

Incroyable ! Ce corniaud de lutin chantonnait, au nez et à la barbe de tous. Sans se démonter une seule seconde, Zorgûnn attrapa un caillou et visa si bien qu'il atteignit sa cible déséquilibrant le gnome. Ce dernier tomba sur son petit cul qu'il se frotta à la première occasion après s'être remis sur son séant.

Tous fondirent sur lui comme la vermine sur le bas clergé. Gabriel dû intervenir :

Gabriel : **Arrêtez tout de suite !**

Il attendit que les belligérants se calment avant d'attraper le lutin par le col de son vêtement et l'amener à hauteur de son visage :

Gabriel : Est-ce toi petit démon qui nous a joué ce sale tour ?

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi !

Opéca : Sale punaise. Tu nous sers toujours le même refrain depuis qu'on t' connaît.

Mic Mac : Ouais, mais y'a des fois c'est vrai, et pis y'a des fois, c'est pas vrai.

Opéca : Et moi je dis que c'est toujours vrai sale plouc !

Gabriel : Jurer ne servira pas notre cause.

Le magicien ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour s'adresser au lutin en des termes peu flatteurs :

Alachnÿ : _Borrlaginn morlock_ ! (un vague équivalent de « va te faire gentiment » ...bon la décence m'interdit d'aller plus loin. Je vous laisse à votre imagination débordante.)

Gabriel : En y mettant une consonance latine, l'injure passerait mieux !

Alachnÿ : Je mettrais la consonance que je veux bien mettre. Et cessez donc de me reprendre à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ! Je ne fais pas partie de vos ouailles !

La colère que gardait l'archange en lui depuis plusieurs jours, éclata comme un coup de tonnerre. Il parut s'allonger, tant il grandit :

Gabriel : **Je ne supporterais pas que l'on me contredise ! Si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous...**

Olana : Ne vous mettez pas en colère Gabriel, vous savez combien je crains les conflits. Faites preuve de compassion s'il vous plaît.

Aussitôt, la colère de l'archange s'évanouit. Penaud, il soupira mais lança tout de même un regard suspicieux à l'encontre de ce magicien belliqueux :

Gabriel : Fort bien. Je veux bien faire preuve de clémence, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. **Ceci dit,** je ne supporterais plus la moindre opposition de cet énergumène.

Olana : Je pense qu'Alachnÿ a compris le message. N'est-ce pas ?

Alachnÿ : Hum, je vais y réfléchir, et c'est bien pour vous être agréable Olana. Mais je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis, si l'on me casse encore ...les bonbons. Remarquez combien je viens d'y mettre les formes !

Et là dessus il avala le contenu de son verre de vin puis se mit à rire. Matouba, le suivit dans son rire bien spécial, qui consistait à crachoter. Cependant, Opéca, toujours folle de rage intervint avec hardiesse :

Opéca : Je propose qu'on lui coupe ses petites couillettes. Ce serait un crime, qu'une telle crapule puisse se reproduire.

Alachnÿ : Oh mon enfant, vous avez du génie !

Gabriel : Nous n'allons rien coupé du tout. Pas plus ses...minuscules attributs qu'autre choses. Veuillez vous asseoir et tâchons de manger quelque chose d'à peu près convenable.

S'asseyant avec toute la grâce qui était sienne. L'archange partagea sa chevelure en deux parties et les mains posées sur ses genoux, attendit qu'on le serve.

Tous le regardaient avec une furieuse envie de rire.

Passablement énervé, cet être de lumière commençait légèrement à regretter sa Mission et dans sa magnifique tête d'archange tournait en boucle diverses possibilités dont peut-être la plus dérangeante…avait-il irrité en Haut Lieu ? Sa passion pour les peignes lui avait-elle porté préjudice ?

Ce fut Amélie qui, une fois de plus, se lança la première dans la phase « désamorçage ». Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de cette bonne femme tant cela la ravissait :

Amélie : Pougne ! Y'a pas à dire, on s'marre ben quand même !

Bien entendu, aucun ne réfuta un tel fait et la bonne humeur reprit son cours. Olana, souhaitait apporter un peu de réconfort à Gabriel, et dans son envie de bien faire, posa ses mains sur la terre et, à la guerre comme à la guerre, se mit à crapahuter pour le rejoindre.

Il y eut comme un silence légèrement gênée avant qu'un fou rire ne s'empare de cette joyeuse troupe. Même l'archange étira son sourire l'empêchant, par respect pour la jeune femme, de se transformer en un rire franc :

Chaperon Rose : Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ma pipounette ?

Gagné par le fou rire, elle aussi, la jeune femme s'assit sur son fessier et se laissa aller à la folie ambiante. Gabriel vint à son secours :

Olana : Je voulais vous rejoindre Gabriel et vous offrir mon réconfort sans avoir à chuter de façon malheureuse…

L'archange lui prit les mains, la releva et prit son visage entre ses mains. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il s'approcha d'elle, colla son front contre le sien et baisa son front :

Gabriel : Que la paix soit avec vous mon petit séraphin. Même privé de l'un de vos sens, votre gentillesse fait merveille.

Un semblant de calme revint au campement.

Ëlnar, tout de même furieux de devoir jeter la plus grande partie de son plat, l'autre avait été réquisitionné par Orlyänne qui se délectait de ces saveurs épicées, il prépara à la hâte une omelette géante agrémentée de champignons, servie avec des pommes de terre cuites dans du lard fumé. Opéca avait décidé de lui offrir un coup de main, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire.

Ce fut un régal. Un quignon de pain avec une pomme suffit pour le lutin, qui venait d'être, à nouveau enfermé dans sa cage.

Il fallait voir combien le gnome y était entré avec majesté ! Ne manquait que le son d'une fanfare pour apporter la touche de grandiloquence apporté à ce tableau. Devrais-je également ajouter le fait que les deux majeurs de notre petite crapule démontrèrent, une fois de plus, leur étonnante propension à se raidir sous la joie et l'honneur accordé à leur propriétaire ? Si fait, cela devenait une habitude !

Une joie presque enfantine faisait briller ses petits yeux remplis de malice. Heureux de son sort, il se délecta de sa pomme en souriant de ses dents gâtées.

Après ce repas plus que frugal, et malgré les circonstances selon lesquelles il avait été préparé, Prince Charmant se mit à gazouiller comme il savait si bien le faire :

Prince Charmant : Eh bien après cet intermède tout à fait dantesque dirons-nous, peut être pourrais-je vous parler de mes dernières acquisitions vestimentaires. Figurez-vous, que je m'en revenais d'un voyage particulièrement grandiose à la Cour du roi Soleil, Louis XIV lui même ...Oh ! Une véritable splendeur...Tous ses gens étaient parés de somptueux vêtements. Gabriel, vous auriez dû voir cela ! Hum !

A chaque exclamation, le farfadet poussait une espèce de couinement qu'aurait poussé un cochon ayant trouvé une réserve de gland...c'était dire si le bellâtre y mettait l'intonation !

Prince Charmant : Une fois de plus, j'avais laissé de côté ma crétine de Princesse à ses ragnangnan...Il faut dire que cette truie couine comme une perdue dès que ses menstruations viennent, au point que tout le royaume est au courant, vous parlez d'une discrétion...J'ai immédiatement pensé faire ce que je sais faire de mieux dans ces cas là...fuir ! Ahahahah , suis-je drôle, suis-je drôle tout de même. Pour un peu, je m'embrasserais…

Donc, j' ai payé grassement Alachnÿ, je tiens à apporter cette précision à ma narration, afin d'effectuer ce voyage à Paris au temps de cette splendeur dont j'ai la nostalgie... ne faites pas cette tête magicien, tout le monde ici présent connaît votre goût pour les bourses bien remplies d'une monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, en or de préférence !

Chaperon Rose, trop heureuse de caser un bon mot, ouvrait déjà la bouche avec une pure intention lorsque l'elleth de feu la dévora des yeux. Prudence étant mère de sûreté, c'était du moins ce qu'on lui avait appris, elle renonça et se colla à son ellon trop heureux de sentir ce corps brûlant à ses côtés.

Prince Charmant : Me voici à Versailles et là …Ah ! Je vis un rêve. Immédiatement, je me fis coudre un habit de lumière, tout ceci aux frais de beau papa cela allait sans dire !

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque je l'ai passé pour la première fois. Un taffetas Gabriel à tomber par terre et se laisser mourir...

Tous était accroché aux lèvres de prince la bouche ouverte. En fait chacune se demandait où il voulait en venir. Mais que racontait ce tartuffe ?

Prince Charmant : Je vis à cette Cour, toutes les plus grandes courtisanes.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Les plus grandes _gigolettes_ ? (femme de mauvaise vie) Et y avez-vous goûté ?

Prince charmant : Si j'y ai goûté ? Oh la drôlesse ! Comment pouvez-vous poser une question aussi niaise ? C'est faire insulte à mon intelligence et à mon sens pragmatique. Evidement que j'ai butiné ces donzelles et je vous prie de croire que Madame Lucie de la Motte-Argencourt, que j'aurais pu nommer, Lucie de la Motte fleurie valait bien à elle seule le détour, quant à la Marquise de Montespan, encore une qui ne crachait pas sur le boudin farci ! Aucune des deux ne se gênaient pour _pimper des prunelles_ (regarder effrontément) je puis vous l'assurer ! Ah suis-je drôle ? Bref, lorsqu'il s'agit de _déboucher_…je ne suis jamais le dernier à me porter volontaire ! (en argot, avoir des rapports intimes avec une femme, sans doute l'aviez-vous deviné, voire imagé)

De gros éclats de rire parsemaient à présent l'assistance et même Gabriel eut un semblant de sourire :

Prince charmant : Tout ceci pour vous dire qu'un soir, le Roi Soleil avait invité sa Cour à un concert de musique de chambre. Ah ! Splendeur et décadence. Il se trouvait que ce soir-là, le célèbre castrat Atto Melani, y donnait une représentation. Ah ! Du miel pour mes oreilles, j'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre.

Jack : Excuse vieux, mais tu veux en venir où là ?

Prince Charmant : Simplement au fait que je pourrais vous chanter un air de cet opéra qui m'a littéralement mis ras la carpette, afin de terminer cette soirée en beauté. N'est-ce point là une idée de génie ?

Tous se regardait avec une évidente envie de rire, mais enfin, ce soir, chacun s'accordait à penser que Prince aurait enfin son quart d'heure de gloire. Un petit mot glissé à l'oreille d' Olana, qui répondit d'un signe affirmatif, fit comprendre à l'assemblée, suspendu aux lèvres du guignol en dentelle, que la belle lui tiendrait compagnie dans son interprétation.

D'un geste théâtral, le bonze se leva, se racla la gorge, histoire de bien faire comprendre à son assemblée qu'une interprétation grandiose, digne d'un artiste de grand renom, allait être offerte telle un don et enfin il égrena les premières notes.

Immédiatement, Luthïen, Ëlnar et Orlyänne dont l'ouïe était très développée, se bouchèrent les oreilles. Cela n'offusqua aucunement notre chanteur d'opéra en herbe puisque ce dernier, tout à la joie d'offrir un moment mémorable à ses amis, avait fermé les yeux. Dès qu'Olana fit entendre son chant, les oreilles se détendirent comme par magie et chacun apprécia ce moment de grâce.

Comprenant que Prince n'avait pas du tout la fibre d'un grand chanteur, elle chanta plus fort que lui afin d'éviter le naufrage.

Ce fut l'extase.

Soudain, alors que Prince continuait tant bien que mal, son chant, il parut y avoir des dissonances. Les deux voix ne s'accordaient plus du tout. Cessant tout net son interprétation, Prince se rendit compte, qu' Olana chantait un air tout à fait inconnu. Cela ressemblait à...une comptine pour enfant. Tous se regardèrent ébahis, ne sachant s'il fallait la laisser continuer ou l'interrompre.

Alors qu 'ils en étaient à ces pensées, ils remarquèrent le roi, dans ses vêtements d'apparat le visage tourné en direction de la jeune femme l'écoutant chanter d'un air stupéfait. La pâleur de ses traits trahissait une intense émotion.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de chanter, Thranduil s'approcha d'elle. Des larmes avaient mouillées son bandage et coulaient sur ses joues. Sans prononcer la moindre parole, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras comme on cueille une fleur et l'emporta avec lui. Olana posa la tête sur son torse, comprenant que la seule personne à qui s'adressait cette chanson venait d'en apprécier toute la candeur et l'innocence qu'elle avait pu y mettre.

Personne n'émit le moindre mot pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes ce qui ne s'était jamais produit.

Cette famille disparate mais unie, venait enfin de comprendre les véritables liens qui uniraient désormais cette femme et ce roi elfe.

De mémoire d'homme, jamais pareil sentiment n'avait attiré autant de réflexion.

Scribe : Ils ont compris maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

Arakïell : Oui, ils ont compris !

Alors que le vin coulait à flot pour nos amis qui semblaient vouloir trinquer à tout et rien à la fois, les conversations allaient bon train. Le comportement du roi avait fortement ébranlé les membres féminins de notre petite troupe. Aucune n'était restée indifférente à la douceur avec laquelle il avait emporté Olana dans ses bras.

Même Orlyänne, pourtant pas très fleur bleue, même pas du tout à bien y penser, avait été troublée. Que dire d'Opéca et Chaperon Rose ! Les trois mots "_qu'il est beau_", tournaient en boucle dans leurs bouches sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Amélie avait versé sa larmichette et se mouchait dans un bruit tonitruant sous le regard horrifié d' Ëlnar :

Amélie : La p'tiote, elle mérite vraiment c'qui lui arrive. La pauvrette a connu qu'le malheur dans sa vie...Voui, même les familles de riches portent le malheur sur leurs épaules, comme un sac de farine.

Jack : J'adore ta prose ma pomme d'amour.

Chaperon Rose : Je suis brûlante !

Orlyänne : Quel tempérament ! Tu ne passeras pas la nuit avec ton capitaine si tu continue ainsi à provoquer mon appétit.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien dis-moi, tu es pire que moi et ça n'est pas peu dire. Il va falloir te trouver un bordel pour soulager tes tensions ma choupinette.

Gabriel : **Chaperon ! Cette conversation est tout à fait déplaçée !**

Orlyänne : J'adore ce petit mot que tu as employé pour moi.

Aliénor : Arrête Chaperon où nous n'allons plus pouvoir la tenir.

Chaperon Rose : A ce point ?

Aliénor : Tu n'imagines même pas.

Luthïen : Je pense que je vais te garder dans ma couche et t'avoir à l'œil toute la nuit.

Orlyänne : Tu ferais bien en effet !

Pendant ce temps là, Mic Mac, toujours enfermé dans sa cage pour avoir joué ce mauvais tour à nos amis, grignotait sa pomme. Alachnÿ, tout à fait satisfait de le trouver dans sa petite prison, ne cessait de le narguer :

Alachnÿ : Alors misérable ver de terre, on est à son aise dans son palace ?

Mic Mac, lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur en souriant en lui montrant ses dents gâtées. Ëlnar s'était habitué à la présence de cette troupe d'étrangers un peu décalés et commençait même à les apprécier. En tout les cas, il devait bien se l'avouer, il s'amusait follement en leur compagnie. La rencontre d'une bien belle personne telle qu'Opéca, l'enchantait.

Ceci dit, il subsistait tout de même un personnage qui n'était pas entré dans ses bonnes grâces ni dans celle des autres elfes d'ailleurs, il s'agissait de ce petit lutin.

Ce misérable petit cafard fouineur, et curieux comme une pie les observaient toujours à la dérobée ! Cela les intriguaient, mais n'osant s'en prendre à lui de peur des représailles du roi, ils se contentaient de lui lancer des œillades meurtrières, voire, lorsque c'était possible, de le talocher vite fait bien fait histoire de satisfaire la curieuse démangeaison s'emparant de leurs mains lorsque ce dernier passait à proximité.

Décidément, même dans ce monde-ci le lutin ne trouvait pas oreilles compatissantes. Pourtant, la grandeur de leurs appendices aurait très certainement pu s'y employer. Mais non, tous le détestaient en fait. Sans doute un regain de popularité émanant de sa petite personne.

La fin de la soirée se passa dans un calme tout à fait appréciable. Gabriel pu même somnoler un peu ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

Bientôt, tous partirent se coucher.

Chaperon Rose intégra la tente de son capitaine qui, comme prévu, préférait l'avoir sous bonne garde. Cela ne déplut pas le moins du monde à cette gourgandine trop heureuse de l'occuper de fort belle façon. La belle n'en avait jamais assez, d'autant qu'elle possédait un appétit des plus aiguisé ce qui ne semblait pas du tout rebuter Luthïen. Finalement, tous deux y trouver leurs comptes.

Olana, assise sur le lit du roi, souhaitait réintégrer sa tente, mais le roi s'y opposa fermement, préférant la garder contre lui :

Thranduil : Je ne veux pas vous quitter cette nuit.

Olana : Il serait inconvenant pour vous...

Thranduil : Je suis le roi Olana, je prendrais les décisions qui Nous conviennent. Parlez-moi de cette comptine que vous chantiez tout à l'heure. Comment la connaissez-vous ?

Olana : Je ne m'en souviens pas...Elle m'est familière depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Quelqu'un me l'a apprise…mais qui ?

Thranduil : Pourquoi pleuriez-vous, lorsque vous la chantiez ?

Olana : Je pleurais ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Thranduil, pourquoi mes souvenirs sont-ils si épars ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Thranduil : La fusion à totalement remanié votre _fëa._ Votre âme. Elle a été bouleversée. Il vous faudra du temps avant que la totalité de votre mémoire ne refasse surface.

Olana : Pourquoi cela est-il plus compliqué pour moi ?

Thranduil : Votre constitution humaine, beaucoup plus fragile en est sûrement la cause Olana.

Olana : Majesté, je vous ai senti ému à l'évocation de cette chanson ?

Thranduil : C'est que…elle m'était chantée autrefois par mon père, le roi Oropher. Je ne l'ai jamais fredonné à mon fils. C'était un peu de mon père que je souhaitais conserver pour moi…Elle est demeurée dans mes souvenirs d'enfant depuis des temps immémoriaux. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la connaitre mon ange…comprenez-vous à présent mon émoi ?

Olana : Oui Majesté ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour me souvenir, je vous le promets…si seulement je pouvais être autre chose pour vous qu'une charge !

Thranduil : Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce mot _elen nin._ Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard.

Olana : Fort bien… Parviendrais-je un jour, à vaincre mes peurs et faire tomber ces carcans qui m'empoisonnent ?

Thranduil : Je vous y aiderais Ma Dame. En vous se trouve une nouvelle Olana qui ne demande qu'à éclore. Laissez-lui le temps de s'offrir à moi. Si le désespoir vous envahi, je serais à vos côtés pour vous encourager. Si vos yeux se remplissent de larmes, alors mon devoir sera de les sécher. Naîtra alors la plus belle des fleurs. Je la cueillerai en m'enivrant de son parfum. Reposez-vous à présent Ma Dame. Je vous offre mes bras, dormez. Que vos songes soient beaux et de nature à faire naître sur vos lèvres le sourire d'un ange. N'est-ce point ainsi qu'ils dorment ?

Olana : Oui Majesté. Gabriel me l'a certifié et je le crois. Thranduil ?

Thranduil : Oui Olana.

Olana : Ferais-je de jolis rêves ?

Thranduil : Les plus beaux qui soient.

Sur cette promesse, la jeune femme s'endormit sereine. Les doigts du souverain, perdus dans la longue chevelure de son aimée, n'en finissaient plus d'y glisser avec lenteur comme s'il voulait prolonger ce moment de grâce. Ses lèvres baisaient sans cesse le front de la jeune femme. Sa peau, tiède, l'apaisait. Ce contact, précieux, lui était devenu vital.

Ses pensées s'obscurcirent alors que le sommeil le gagnait inexorablement…

Aux dires du souverain, ses songes se devaient d'être beaux…

Ils furent magnifiques.

Leur rêve se matérialisa avec une telle netteté qu'ils le vécurent avec l'intensité de sa féerie.

Autour d'eux, s'étendait une immense prairie verdoyante, ondulant sous l'effet d'une brise légère.

Elle montait un magnifique cheval noir. Seule sa crinière offrait une prise. Cet animal n'était soumis à aucune servitude. Il restait libre.

Galopant comme s'il avait des ailes, ses sabots effleuraient à peine la terre qui le portait. La chevelure d'Olana volait au vent. A sa droite, elle l'aperçut.

L'amour de sa vie, souriant, ses longs cheveux soyeux flottant autour de lui. Son fier destrier, d'un blanc immaculé, le portait avec autant de grâce. Tous deux semblaient libres, tous deux semblaient heureux.

Les deux amants riaient, insouciants des malheurs menaçant la Terre du Milieu, sentant le vent de la liberté les envelopper telle la promesse d'un bonheur annoncé. Se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, elle tendit la main vers lui. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme le lierre se lie à la pierre.

Au dessus d'eux les accompagnaient un être d'une beauté irréelle. Il montait un aigle immense, aussi blanc que les neiges éternelles, et les guidait tous deux admirant l'abnégation avec laquelle il s'ingénier à s'aimer.

L'aigle glatissait obéissant aux injonctions de son maître pour descendre plus bas et suivre les deux amants dans leur course effrénée.

La Passion enveloppait ces êtres et éclairait leurs âmes d'une lumière divine.

La Source vive, les contemplait à son tour. L'Esprit unique avait allumé la flamme de la Passion et repoussé le Mal les pourchassant sans relâche. Libres, ils n'appartenaient plus à aucun monde…seulement à eux-mêmes…

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore temps…pas encore…

L'intensité était telle, qu'elle les éveilla tout deux. Olana bougea et comprit que son rêve s'était enfuit. A nouveau elle se trouvait dans les ténèbres...lorsque soudain, elle sentit ses paupières bouger. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvraient. S'agitant, elle éveilla le roi.

Thranduil : Êtes-vous réveillé Olana ?

Olana : Thranduil, j'ai fait un si joli rêve...

Thranduil : Moi aussi.

Olana : Nous étions à cheval dans une magnifique prairie...

Thranduil : Nous nous tenions par la main malgré notre cavalcade...

Olana : Et au-dessus de nous volait un aigle surmonté par une si belle personne...

Thranduil : Cette personne était Manwë Olana. Le roi du domaine d'Arda, terre bénie...

Olana : Mon roi, je crois que mes yeux sont sur le point de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Thranduil : Je vais faire quérir Mithrandir Ishtâk et Gabriel.

Le mage ne fut pas long à rejoindre son Seigneur. Accompagné de Gabriel et de l'istari tous deux s'approchaient d' Olana et s'appliquaient à lui retirer son bandage avec les plus infimes précautions. L'archange psalmodia quelques vers en latin recourant à la grâce divine en un tel moment, puis il fit souffler les bougies n'en conservant qu'une seule. Une fois le pansement ôté, les paupières closes de la jeune femme apparurent :

Ishtâk : Ouvrez les yeux très lentement, il faut vous réhabituer à la lumière progressivement.

Une première tentative douloureuse retarda le moment que tous deux attendaient. Thranduil prit la main de sa protégée dans la sienne, lui insufflant le courage nécessaire. Petit à petit, ses paupières se soulevèrent.

Enfin, elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

Tous la dévisagèrent étrangement, au point d'affoler la jeune femme :

Olana : Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai des marques, des cicatrices ?

Enfin le roi prit la parole. Il s'empara de sa main qu'il baisa délicatement :

Thranduil : Je n'ai jamais vu pareilles splendeurs ! Ma Dame, l'on dirait deux joyaux, aussi purs que les Silmarils.

Eclaircit, son regard, autrefois émeraude, rappelait à présent l'éclat d'une Aigue marine. D'un splendide ton pastel avec un léger reflet tirant sur le vert tel un lagon exotique, un cercle gris acier entourait ses iris, fonçant à la lumière des bougies.

Gabriel : Mon enfant, mon petit séraphin, les Dieux de ce Monde, Les Valar, vous ont fait un cadeau d'une inestimable valeur.

Ishtâk : Gente Dame, mon grand âge me confère un grand savoir. Même en fouillant au plus profond de mes souvenirs, je ne peux trouver de comparaison à ce qui se présente à mes yeux.

Olana : Pas même l'éclat des grandes lampes éclairant les Terres Immortelles ? Iluin et Ormal étaient alors les deux joyaux de lumière du monde bénie, avant même que naissent les étoiles, et leur clarté se voyait aux confins du monde...

Le regard dans le vide, la jeune femme venait d'énoncer ces paroles, sans se rendre compte de leur importance. Le roi, lui, tenait toujours ses mains, il allait lui répondre lorsque le mage lui fit un signe l'enjoignant à ne pas la perturber afin qu'elle puisse continuer à livrer sa pensée en toute quiétude. Ce qu'elle fit :

Olana : Plus jamais elles ne brilleront, mais la lumière du soleil offrira à nouveau les bienfaits de la vie qu'elles nous ont offerte. Les ténèbres ne sauraient le voiler, il éclairera la vie des hommes bien plus que n'aurait pu le souhaiter Eru lui même...

Brusquement, elle plaça ses mains sur ses tempes et relevant le menton aperçut son auditoire la fixant intensément :

Thranduil : Olana, tant de belles choses vient d'être dites. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Olana : N'était il pas question de lampes ?

Thranduil : Oui, Ma Dame...

Olana : Je les aient vu Mon Seigneur, je les aient vu dans mes rêves.

Gandalf, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent ne cessait d'observait les yeux d'Olana :

Gandalf : Quel étrange cercle gris argenté, ne trouvez-vous point ?

Vexé, l'archange entreprit aussitôt de reprendre l'avantage en énonçant une explication que chacun prit la peine d'écouter :

Gabriel : Très grand mage, sachez que la beauté n'est pas le monopole de votre Monde. Nous en avons également sur nos terres et en nos cieux.

Se redressant en lissant son long manteau bleu nuit, Gabriel prit soin d'observer son auditoire afin d'être certain de retenir toute leur attention. Dès lors qu'il en fut convaincu, ses mains se joignirent l'une contre l'autre et il commença telle une litanie, son monologue articulant chacune de ses paroles afin qu'on ne l'interrompît point :

Gabriel : Hummm, et bien pour votre gouverne, sachez que le cercle est depuis toujours associé au ciel et au sacré. Il symbolise l'unité, l'infini, la perfection, l'éternité…

Son ton était empreint d'emphase :

Gabriel : Il représente également l'ordre cosmique, la perpétuation, les cycles, l'éternel recommencement…Le centre se trouve être le point de départ, le point d'arrivée, le lieu où toute créature aspire à retourner. C'est le territoire de l'immuabilité, de la non-dualité, de l'éternité…

Au fur et à mesure, le ton montait dans les aigus pris sans doute dans une ferveur sans nom. Chacun en respecta l'intensité s'interdisant d'omettre la moindre opinion inconvenante. La spiritualité du monde d'Olana et de son directeur de conscience se devait d'être respecter tout autant que la leur.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Gandalf fut très prompt à réagir :

Gandalf : Sire, je vous conseille de ne point attirer l'attention sur cette Dame et serais d'avis de l'éloigner du royaume de la Lothlorien. Tant que les Seigneurs elfiques s'y trouvent, il serait plus prudent d'agir ainsi.

Thranduil : C'était bien mon intention. Nous partirons aux aurores.

Olana, que l'on avait plus entendu depuis un moment posa une question :

Olana : Pourquoi me tenir éloignée ainsi ? Suis-je devenu une menace ?

Gandalf : Pas du tout noble Dame, mais en ce moment, les Seigneurs des clans elfiques n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de curiosités quant les heures sombres sont aux portes de leurs royaumes.

Olana : Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant.

Gabriel : L'inconnu est source de peur mon enfant. Il devient alors tentant d'en trouver la cause souvent au détriment de l'innocence.

Olana : Vais-je devoir rester cachée ?

Thranduil : Au moins jusque sur mes terres. Ensuite, je répondrais de vous personnellement. Aucuns de mes gens n'osera s'en prendre à vous.

Olana : Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de vous apporter autant de problèmes !

Thranduil : Vous n'y êtes pour rien et je vous défends de vous accuser ainsi.

Sentant que des choses personnelles devaient être dites, l'archange et l'istari prirent congé :

Gandalf : Je dois m'absenter pour un moment. Mes affaires m'appellent…je repasserais sur vos terres Seigneur Thranduil, très bientôt. Dame Olana, Majesté.

Il s'inclina prenant congé en compagnie du mage et de Gabriel :

Thranduil : Mon ange, je suis avec vous. Quoiqu'il puisse se produire, je le vivrais avec vous.

Un sourire bien las, s'afficha sur ses traits. Sa main caressa la joue du roi dans un geste où l'amour transparaissait avec douceur :

Olana : _Lye melin aran nin_, (je vous aime mon roi), bien plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. Il y a au moins une chose qui me satisfait grandement, c'est de pouvoir à nouveau admirer votre beauté. Vos traits m'ont manqué. Puis-je à nouveau m'en repaître ?

Il se saisit de sa main et embrassa le bout de chacun de ses doigts avec une exquise lenteur :

Thranduil : Faite Ma Dame. Votre amour me grandit d'avantage.

Olana : Ma vie ne sera pas éternelle _ore nin_, seul mon amour pour vous le restera.

Dans un élan passionné, Thranduil l'emprisonna dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux, humant son parfum. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette femme mourir. Il devrait trouver un moyen de lui offrir l'éternité. Leur amour le méritait amplement.

En son for intérieur brillait l'espoir…il y parviendrait et peu importerait les moyens …

Prenant soin de dissimuler ses craintes, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire. En admiration devant tant d'abnégation, elle en avait la conviction à présent, cet amour démesuré ne tomberait pas dans l'oubli. Le regard assombris par le désir, le roi prit la main de la jeune femme dans sa main et la porta contre ses lèvres…

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra subitement à chaque baiser déposé sur ses phalanges :

Thranduil : Vos yeux sont magnifiques mon ange…

Olana : Je contemple les vôtre…j'y vois notre amour Thranduil. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi beau.

Ce sens dont elle avait privé depuis trop longtemps à son goût lui était restitué, tel un présent magnifique.

A l'orée d'une forêt, attendait une bien curieuse compagnie.

Une compagnie de treize nains, à laquelle il fallait ajouter un curieux petit homme. Venu de La Comté, pays enchanteur où la vie s'écoulait paisible, loin des dangers de ce monde, le semi-homme tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait bien fait de signer ce contrat pour accompagner ces nains aux manières peu courtoises.

Parmi eux se trouvaient, Bombur dont la corpulence en faisait un être jovial, Bofur avec son drôle de chapeau et sa hache qu'il valait mieux éviter lorsqu'il la faisait tournoyer au-dessus de son crâne, Bifur, qu'un éclat de métal avait rendu étrange. Il parlait un dialecte nain fort ancien dont personne ne comprenait le moindre mot sauf le plus âgé de la Compagnie.

Trois autres compères, Nori, un peu filou un peu voleur, Ori et Dori, le plus jeune étant perpétuellement _couvé _par le plus ancien dont le pessimisme le poussait à entrevoir toujours le pire. Les deux frères Gloin, le père de Gimli aussi têtu que le deviendrais son jeune rejeton et Oin dont la famille avait investit une forte somme d'argent pour une hasardeuse reconquête.

A l'écart, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, le roi banni de son royaume fixait un point sur l'horizon. Fili et Kili, ses deux neveux riaient de tout et de rien. Leur jeunesse parlait pour eux et ces deux là ne soupçonnaient pas le moins du monde, l'aventure dans laquelle ils venaient de se lancer avec autant de fougue.

Dwalin, le féroce guerrier au caractère impossible se méfiait de ce lieu.

Certes le magicien devait les y rejoindre, mais pouvait-on véritablement lui faire confiance ? Sa méfiance légendaire le contraignait à penser que non, ce à quoi Balin, le plus âgé de la Compagnie, tentait de le rassurer :

Balin : Faisons un peu confiance à Gandalf. Il sait ce qui doit être entrepris et de quelle façon.

Dwalin : Ce n'est pas un nain et même s'il pouvait faire apparaître un troll de son chapeau, je n'y croirais pas quand même !

Thorin : Dwalin ! Nous attendrons le temps nécessaire ! Il honorera sa promesse comme il m'en a fait mention.

Un bruit s'éleva derrière des buissons alors que Grispoil apparaissait éclairé par la lune, hennissant comme s'il voulait défendre son maître :

Gandalf : Et le magicien honore ses dires Dwalin, nain de peu de compassion !

Vexé, le guerrier lui tourna le dos maugréant dans sa barbe. Thorin s'approcha du magicien :

Thorin : Cela fait un jour que nous vous attendons…

Gandalf : Ah oui ? Me serait-il fait reproche de mon retard ? D'autres affaires m'ont retenu plus que nécessaire, aurais-je dû les abandonner à votre seul profit ?

Thorin : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire magicien.

Gandalf : Et il en est heureux. Bien, il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu Thorin fils de Thrain !

Bilbon, un peu à l'écart, fit un signe de la main au magicien :

Bilbon : Bien le bonsoir Gandalf. Je leur ai pourtant affirmé que vous viendriez…vous venez toujours…tel que vous l'affirmez. Vous connaissez les nains…

Gandalf : Trop bien en effet. Bilbon Sacquet, votre sagesse me ravit toujours autant.

Bilbon : Gandalf ? Est-ce encore loin ?

Gandalf : Notre chemin passe par l'endurance mon ami. Eprouvons-là dès à présent.

Chacun prit sa monture et tous s'engagèrent sous la clarté de la lune. Pleine, elle offrait une bien belle lumière à cette compagnie, pressée de réduire la distance de leur voyage vers la destination finale.

Le magicien leur avait assuré qu'ils pourraient bientôt profiter d'une aide providentielle. Un peu dangereuse, certes, mais providentielle tout de même et cela leur suffisait pour hâter leurs pas…

_Sur le chemin de Mirkwood…_

Un autre voyageur profitait également de cette lumière offerte avec tant de grâce par cet astre rond et plein. Cirdan, dont l'aventure en mer avait laissé quelques traces, se hâtait, lui aussi, de rejoindre le Domaine de Mirkwood où un ellon attendait des réponses…

Réponses qu'il ne serait pas à même de lui fournir. Qu'importait, il trouverait un moyen de rassurer les inquiétudes de ce monarque dont toutes les convictions commençaient à voler en éclat.

Voyager avec son jeune ami, Neltär, lui offrait la possibilité de laisser voguer ses pensées au gré de ses envies lui permettant ainsi d'ordonner ses réflexions si tant est qu'il pût le faire :

Neltär : N'est-ce point une belle nuit Seigneur Cirdan ?

Cirdan : Une belle nuit en effet _mellon nin_.

Neltär : Vous semblez préoccupé.

Cirdan : Quelqu'un attend beaucoup de moi Neltär et le seul fait de ne pouvoir répondre à ses attentes me chagrine.

Neltär : Est-ce un être d'importance ?

Cirdan : Oui, tout autant que ce que je m'apprête à lui confier.

Neltär : Peut-être trouverez-vous, en cours de route, une réponse à vos questions et vos doutes !

Cirdan : Pourquoi pas Neltär, pourquoi pas…

La Lothlorien brillait de mille feux. Partout, des lumières éclairaient ce domaine forestier empreint de magie lui conférant une majesté sans pareille. Les chants elfiques s'élevaient vers les étoiles, astres loués avec sagesse et candeur.

Toute émoustillée, Chaperon Rose, que les étoiles ne semblait absolument pas intéresser, minaudait comme jamais ce qui excitait de plus en plus l'elfe de feu et ce malgré les injonctions d'Aliénor. Elle n'en pouvant plus de se contenir. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle se décidait à porter l'estocade. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avançait vers Chaperon. Jack eut tôt fait de désamorcer la situation :

Jack : Eh Orlyänne, ma belette, viens par ici. Il faut que nous parlions toi et moi.

Zorgûnn, un étrange sourire sur son visage atypique, tendait sa main vers elle :

Zorgûnn : Jack et moi, nous nous sommes dit qu'il était temps pour toi, de soulager tes tensions avant qu'un crime ne soit commis. Luthïen nous à promis qu'à un jour de route, nous tomberions sur un petit village où se trouve une maison de plaisir tout à fait recommandable. Mais d'ici là, nous t'avons prévu un petit encas.

Jack : Ouais, c'est ça, mon pote t'a bien brossé l'tableau.

S'éloignant du reste de la troupe, le mercenaire chuchota à son encontre :

Jack : Il y a parmi nous, quelqu'un dont les capacités à offrir du plaisir, sont nettement supérieur à ce que moi où Zorgûnn pourrions t'offrir. Cet individus cache bien son jeu, mais sous son calebar, c'est _tempête sous les tropiques_ ma belle. Un aller simple pour orgasme city. Je te dis qu'ça !

Les yeux de l'elfe se mirent à briller d'un éclat sans pareil :

Orlyänne : Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

Jack : Pour ça, il va falloir nous suivre.

Prince Charmant, avait bien suivit les recommandations d'Opéca. En gros, cela consistait à se rendre vers le petit bosquet d'arbres où Aliénor était censée l'attendre afin de lui faire part d'une demande tout à fait particulière. C'est donc animé d'un pas léger et l'esprit en joie, pour une fois que l'on faisait appel à son bon sens légendaire, que notre troubadour arrivait près des arbres agités par une légère brise.

Bientôt, gageons qu'autre chose ne tarderait pas à être agité !

L'air chargé des senteurs de la terre, offrait un parfum d'été lourd de promesses. Cette nuit, il allait faire chaud et cela risquait de le faire transpirer quelque peu. Sans doute devrait-il se lever un peu plus tôt que les autres afin de faire une toilette plus soignée. Paraître convenable en toute circonstance était LA préoccupation principale de notre tartuffe préféré.

Parvenu au lieu du rendez-vous, le Prince d'opérette prit soin de débarrasser le sol de cailloux et autres petits débris pouvant occasionner à soin fessier délicat un quelconque dommage et s'assit à terre un brin d'herbe entre les dents. Soudain, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule en même temps qu'on le tirait en arrière.

D'emblée, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de libérer le cri qui montait de sa gorge. Une langue brûlante fouillait l'intérieur de sa bouche avec une avidité surprenante. Un premier temps surprit, le noble personnage fut complètement décontenancé avant d'apprécier, à sa juste valeur, la caresse de cet organe hautement résolu à lui procurer un plaisir certain.

Bougre, pensa-t-il, peu importe à qui appartient cette langue, je l'invite à rester un peu dans ma cavité buccale. Après tout, si elle s'y sent bien.

Toutefois, elle en sortit bientôt avec des idées de voyage sur ce petit corps à la musculature minimaliste. Ses vêtements, enlevés à l'arrache, furent éparpillés de tout côté et bientôt, il ne subsistait, sur ce corps, qu'un caleçon rouge avec des motifs de fleurs de lys.

Notre blondinet, complètement entiché du siècle des lumières, s'était trouvé un attachement tout à fait particulier pour la noblesse. Le lys était devenu sa fleur de prédilection et les nobles usages de la cour, sont mode de vie référentiel.

Il crut entendre un rire. Un drôle de rire, mélange de grognement et de petits sons aigus. Un élément féminin en voulait à ses précieux attributs à présent. L'attaque venant derrière son dos, ne lui laissait d'autres options qu'une entière soumission.

Le bougre aimait cela. La domination par les femmes, était un trait de son actif amoureux. Après tout, si elles se proposaient de faire toute les tâches, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Au fur et à mesure que la puissance des gestes s'intensifiait, un sentiment de crainte naissait en lui. Cela commençait à devenir un peu trop rude à son goût.

Alors qu'il allait riposter, il sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement chaud se coller à lui. Sa tête se tourna de quelques degrés et là, il reconnut la crinière rouge de l'elfe vulcanienne.

Les mains puissantes de l'elleth l'emprisonnèrent dans ses bras et sa bouche s'approcha de la nuque du prince. Dès lors, la furie le mordit, le griffa sous l'impatience avant de le retourner comme une bonne grosse crêpe.

Elle avait un corps parfait la bougresse. Tout à son plaisir de la reluquer, il ne fit pas attention à la manœuvre fourbe de la jeune elfine qui, s'empala sur ses attributs sans le moindre remords pour le pauvre homme dont le souffle fut coupé net.

La diablesse avait une énergie digne d'une dragonne en rut. Elle poussait des grognements à faire fuir une armée d'orques. Remuant sans cesse, le pauvre freluquet crut un temps, que sa précieuse petite quenouille allait sortir amoindrie, de cette furieuse joute, voire légèrement aplatie, à force d'être malmenée.

Cependant, un plaisir fulgurant commençait à monter de son bas ventre et le coquin se mit à pousser toute une variation de vocalises. Son moteur s'emballait, ses petites mains très bien manucurées, pétrissaient les fesses brûlantes de l'elleth. Ah, pour sûr ce petit volcan avait le feu au c...croupion, pouvait-il affirmer sans tomber dans une vulgarité sans nom. C'est que même dans ces échanges fougueux, Prince tenait à ses principes de bonne éducation !

Orlyänne qu'un esprit malin devait posséder, au vu de ses gesticulations tout à fait surprenantes, continuait à pousser ses cris barbares alors que notre trublion commençait à son tour à couiner comme un cochon à qui l'on souhaitait faire quelques misères.

Soudain, comme un orage surgissant de nulle part, un feu s'apprêtait à exploser dans ce petit corps transi et dans un râle, Prince connu là, un orgasme de première qualité. Continuant à trembler, suer, couiner, exiger de cette furie un petit rabiot, le freluquet, pas si insignifiant que cela somme toute, attrapa la crinière de feu de l'elleth et la tira sauvagement.

La drôlesse prit cela pour un encouragement, chose qui au départ aurait dû être le cas mais se révéla être une belle erreur de sa part, et embraya la vitesse supérieure car pour elle, ce n'était qu'un petit préliminaire.

Cette nuit là, des vagues successives d'assaut, de lutte, de règlement de compte dévastèrent notre prince de pacotille jusque dans ses moindres recoins.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard, au moment où la petite compagnie s'apprêtait à prendre un peu de repos, qu'il aperçurent prince Charmant le regard vitreux, les cheveux sans dessus dessous, la mouche pendouillante au coin supérieur de la lèvre gauche, son maquillage formant un masque des plus hideux, venir à eux la bouche ouverte, la parole complètement incohérente :

Prince charmant : Ah ! Suis- je encore en vie ?


	24. Chapter 24 Préludes Première partie

Bonsoir à toutes et tous…bonsoir à ma petite Communauté d'Obsession…

Il y a un petit moment que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de certains d'entre vous… j'espère que vous vous portez tous très bien.

Je vais vous présenter un nouveau chapitre dont j'ai soigné les moindres détails. A nouveau, j'ai utilisé des éléments de l'univers fort riche de Tolkien.

Donc, vous allez retrouver mes personnages, cela s'entend, d'autres présentés lors de précédents chapitres et qui eux appartiennent bien à l'univers de Tolkien mais pas de l'histoire du Hobbit comme, Cirdan, les Ents…d'autres feront également une apparition.

Le chapitre faisant plus de dix-huit mille mots, il me paraissait plus raisonnable de le scinder en deux, telle la chevelure de mon archange favori. Je vous présente donc la première partie ce soir et la seconde Dimanche, ainsi ce sera plus aisé à lire, du moins je l'espère. Vous me direz…

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture…

Bonne semaines à tous. Portez-vous bien et à bientôt.

Chapitre 24

Préludes

Les premières lueurs de l'aube naissaient à l'horizon. La vie s'éveillait tout autant que les elfes sylvestres invités à préparer leurs affaires. Le souverain, occupé à faire ses ablutions, pensait déjà à donner ses ordres pour le voyage de retour. Sa détermination à mettre Olana à l'abri dans son palais ne le quittait plus.

Au dehors, le ciel chargé de nuages sombres et lourds laissait planer une atmosphère électrique. Le voyage n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir si la pluie s'invitait, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Ce matin, le roi Thranduil quitterait le royaume de la Lothlorien.

Légolas, avait été prévenu la veille mais la raison de ce départ précipité lui serait confiée ce matin. Son père, trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une longue explication, avait préféré remettre son entretien aux premières lueurs du jour.

Une fois apprêté, le roi, revêtu d'un pantalon de lin bleu nuit avec une tunique noire brodée aux armes de la maison royale, finissait de boucler le ceinturon du fourreau contenant son épée.

Un long manteau noir aux arabesques d'argent était prévu en cas d'intempéries. Légolas que la surprise de ce départ rendait morose daigna enfin se montrer à son père. Après un rapide salut assez sec, il entama la conversation :

_Légolas : Ada, quelle est la véritable raison de ce départ ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Que me cachez-vous ?_

_Thranduil : Cela fait beaucoup de question ion nin. Ce que tu es en droit de savoir se résume en quelques mots. J'ai décidé de rentrer à Mirkwood pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi. Il se trouve qu'un événement particulier fait que notre présence ici, et plus particulièrement celle de Dame Olana n'est plus souhaitable._

_Légolas : Ada, que se passe-t-il avec cette humaine ? Pourquoi devient-elle soudain l'objet de tant de préoccupations de votre part ?_

_Thranduil : Il y aurait beaucoup à en dire, mais je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour de telles révélations._

_Légolas : La présence de ces étrangers sur ces terres est suspecte…Quand allez-vous l'admettre ? Cette femme porte en elle plus de secrets que le nécromancien lui-même._

Le roi, furieux se leva d'un bond :

_Thranduil : Légolas ! Je t'interdis de proférer de telles accusations sans avoir pris connaissance des faits. Il est vrai que te parler devient urgent, mais je n'en ai guère le temps aujourd'hui. Le temps presse et cette femme comme tu daignes la nommer n'est en rien responsable de ces mystères. Subir et ne jamais se plaindre…voici les seules faits imputables à sa présence. Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi ion nin !_

_Légolas : Je dois pourtant vous apprendre une nouvelle d'importance. Tauriel a interrogé plusieurs personnes à Lacville et un pêcheur a confirmé avoir aperçu au village de Karlagen, deux voyageurs suspects dont une elfine à la chevelure rouge._

Thranduil observa son fils avec suspicion :

_Thranduil : Cette requête d'en savoir plus sur dame Olana, vient-t-elle de toi où de Tauriel ?_

_Légolas : Pourquoi une telle question ?_

_Thranduil : Je dois savoir._

_Légolas : Elle en a été l'instigatrice avec mon accord._

_Thranduil : Sache ion nin que je connais cette elleth. Je vais te la présenter immédiatement._

Prenant son fils par le bras, le roi sortit de la tente à la recherche de l'elfe de feu. Comme toujours, celle-ci se trouvait à terre pour avaler son petit déjeuner. Surprise de voir arriver le roi avec un autre elfe lui ressemblant, Orlyänne se leva prestement.

Le visage de Légolas pâlit. L'elleth observa le petit Prince, comme elle le nomma d'entrée pour elle-même et lui offrit un salut digne d'un général d'armée.

Peu habitué à observer pareil phénomène, le fils du roi resta ébahi devant cette géante à la peau de cendre.

Thranduil : Orlyänne, nous vous présentons notre fils Légolas. Ce dernier tenait à connaître l'amie de Dame Olana.

Orlyänne : Un bonjour en vaut bien un autre. Soyez assuré de ma considération Prince Légolas. Je me nomme Orlyänne, elfe vulcanienne vivant près des forges de Dankörr. Je ne crains personne et tous me craignent. C'est ainsi que les choses se passent.

Une petite précision était plus que nécessaire selon l'elfine. Réaffirmer son principe de vie lui semblait vital. Légolas ne cessait de la regarder avec une expression où la surprise se mêlait à l'admiration.

Jamais il n'avait contemplé une elleth de ce genre. Dame Olana avait de bien surprenantes connaissances. Il lui rendit poliment son salut. Tauriel, que le roi avait fait cherché stoppait net sa marche à la vue d'Orlyänne. Un étonnement soudain s'afficha sur ses traits. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la description que le pêcheur lui avait faite.

Son regard passa du prince à son seigneur. Thranduil se redressa et prit enfin la parole. Sa voix, froide et déterminée fit baisser les yeux de Tauriel :

Thranduil _: A l'avenir Tauriel, sachez reconsidérer la place qui est votre et ne plus tenter de vous approprier une requête qui n'entre pas dans vos compétences._

L'elfine s'inclina devant le roi :

_Tauriel : Oui mon Seigneur._

_Thranduil : Allons-y. Nous avons déjà perdu un temps précieux._

Ishtâk convainquit son Seigneur de faire quitter le royaume de la Lothlorien à cette Dame cachée sous une capuche. Ne pouvant se l'expliquer, son instinct lui dictait de faire preuve de discrétion. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il osait s'opposer au pouvoir de cette _hiril _si respectée des elfes. Pour le moment, prudence était mère de sûreté, pensait-il, et deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Il ne s'agissait pas de mentir à cette noble Dame, mais seulement de soustraire, pour un temps, à son âme un fait susceptible de déclencher des émois en tout genre. Dame Olana n'était coupable d'aucun méfait, il en était persuadé, cela n'en deviendrait pas pour autant une vérité aux yeux des différents Seigneurs des clans elfiques. Son innocence et sa candeur ne tarderait pas à être mise à mal. Il fallait la protéger, même au prix d'un mensonge s'il le fallait !

Quel ne fut pas le choc de ses amies lorsqu'elle se présenta à elle avec ce nouveau regard. Dans un premier temps, un silence éloquent avait accueillit cet instant de stupeur. Par la suite, ils ne cessaient de lui poser des tas de questions. Aliénor, un peu en retrait avec Orlyänne semblait pensive. L'elleth de feu la comprenait. Elle, si souvent habituée aux maléfices en tout genre de l'ennemi vivant aux portes de son royaume, sentait plus que quiconque le danger.

Chaperon Rose, volubile, comme à son habitude, compris également que la meilleure manière de ne pas inquiéter Olana, était encore de la faire rire avec ses bêtises. Ainsi, la jeune femme n'avait plus la tête à ses sombres pensées.

Ses amis, furent mis au courant avec une discrétion toute exemplaire. Chacun tint son rôle à la perfection. Quelque chose d'important se passait dans la vie de cette jeune femme. Tous feraient front pour l'épauler. Comme l'aurait dit Orlyänne, c'est ainsi que les choses se passeraient.

Vint le moment du départ, et celui choisit par l'ellon aux cheveux d'ébènes, pour observer à distance les tentatives de ses ennemis pour se soustraire à sa détermination.

Nessälda, l'ancienne maîtresse de sa majesté, venue avec la ferme intention de séduire à nouveau l'objet de ses convoitises, vit avec stupeur le campement défait et les gens du souverain prendre le départ. Absente la veille du dernier repas du souverain en compagnie de ses hôtes,

ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la stupeur :

Nessälda : Mais que signifie tout ceci ?

C'est alors, qu'elle remarqua Olana s'apprêtant à monter son destrier. Le temps de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage, Nessälda eut le temps d'apercevoir la jeune femme se détourner une dernière fois, offrant un regard enflammé à son Seigneur. Un hoquet de stupeur faillit sortir de sa gorge. Qu'arrivait-il à cette humaine ? Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils changé de couleur ?

Il fallait en parler à Dame Galadriel. Qui sait, peut-être Sa Majesté Thranduil se trouvait-elle en danger sans le savoir ? Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour cracher le venin coulant dans ses veines.

Lorsque le roi s'approcha de cette humaine pour…frôler la joue de ses doigts dans un geste empli d'un amour incommensurable, la jalousie de l'elfine remonta en elle comme un flot de bile, et tandis qu'elle opérait un demi-tour fulgurant, elle tomba nez à nez sur Asmodée.

L'ange noir, bien à l'abri sous son apparence d'elfe au charme dévastateur siffla sa haine comme un appel au mal :

Asmodée : Allez-vous laisser cette catin vous damner le pion ?

Le ton mielleux utilisé pour énoncer de fait marquant finit de déstabiliser la jeune elfine brune. A nouveau, son regard se porta sur les amants.

Le baiser du roi finit de faire naître une fureur assassine en son cœur. Asmodée affichait un sourire mauvais. Le ton de sa voix baissa d'une octave et la lenteur de son élocution paralysa la Princesse :

Asmodée : Ne sentez-vous pas ce parfum de scandale entourer cette humaine ? Que ne ferait-elle pas pour s'accorder les faveurs du roi. Laissons-la quitter ce royaume. Ensuite, vous irez confier à Dame Galadriel tout le souci que vous a causé cette vison.

Nessaldä : Oui… oui c'est cela. Je dois faire mon devoir et me préoccuper du salut du roi. Il est danger avec cette...

Asmodée : Cette catin, Princesse.

Nessaldä : Oui, cette horrible catin...

Asmodée : Qui vous a privé des faveurs de votre amant ne l'oubliez pas.

Nessaldä : Oh, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier !

Asmodée : Mais avant...Vous devez vous soumettre à ma volonté Princesse. Venez à moi et laissez mon désir vous faire mienne. De notre union naîtra votre force. Venez à moi, mon astre noir. Recevez-moi, vous pourrez ensuite déverser votre haine. Laissez-lui le temps de grandir en votre sein ! Invitez-moi.

Nessälda ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux êtres si profondément épris l'un de l'autre. Asmodée enfonça le clou :

Asmodée : Je dois vous prendre ! Vous devez m'inviter à vous posséder. Sans votre approbation, je ne peux rien…Invitez-moi Nessälda, invitez-moi…

L'elfine battit des cils sans comprendre la véritable motivation de cet elfe captivant. Sa voix chaude et terriblement excitante l'enjoignait à se donner corps et âme. Plus les paroles prononcées étaient doucereuses, plus la détermination de l'elleth grandissait. Au comble du désir elle donna enfin son accord au démon :

Nessälda : Oui.

La princesse complètement sous l'emprise de cet elfe au charme fou le fixait de ses prunelles brûlantes :

Asmodée : Dites-moi. Il me faut l'entendre, il me faut votre assentiment...

Nessaldä : Prenez-moi, je le veux.

Sans plus attendre, il la poussa contre le tronc d'un arbre, releva sa robe, et la prit avec une telle vigueur qu'elle faillit hurler, mais le plaisir emporta ses dernières réticences.

Après une série de coups de boutoirs, le mal se répandit en elle comme une coulée de lave, comme la coulée d'un désir sombre et mauvais.

De sa semence germa un noir dessein qu'un elfe n'aurait pu porter sans l'intervention d'une force maléfique, cependant, toute attentionnée à reprendre son souffle, la belle elleth qui se pensait au dessus de son désir de vengeance se sentit affublée d'une force inouïe.

En elle coula le poison de la vengeance.

Elle n'avait été qu'un réceptacle.

Le seigneur Céléborn ne s'était pas contenté d'une vague promesse faite à son ami concernant une prochaine visite dans son palais de Mirkwood, il l'avait également assuré de son soutien et de sa détermination dès que le besoin se ferait sentir.

Il connaissait ce roi de nature secrète, et avait apprécié le fait qu'il lui ait confié une partie de ses préoccupations. La seule chose qu'il espérait, était le fait de conserver son amitié et lui prouver que son attachement était bien réel.

Tauriel, que l'entrevue du matin avait rendue encore plus suspecte et coléreuse, n'en finissait plus de lancer de mauvais regards en direction d'Olana.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne se doutait pas le moins du monde des sentiments suspicieux naissant à son égard. Cette soudaine précipitation était vécue par beaucoup comme une fuite.

Cela laissait un goût amer chez certain.

Aliénor et ses amis le sentaient eux…

Ils avaient été pourvus d'une bonne paire d'yeux et n'étaient par conséquent, ni borgnes, ni bigleux. A part peut être…Amélie, que l'âge avait rendu myope.

Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu ébranler sa joie de vivre. Elle était le pilier matriarcal de ce groupe farfelu. Toujours prête à aider l'un d'eux, le réconforter, l'apaiser…

Un bien joli ciment de consolidation.

Sauf que…Cette fois, il faudrait bien plus que du ciment pour recoller leur détermination partant en lambeaux :

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces ploucs à nous dévisager comme çà ?

Chaperon Rose : Notre départ ne les contente pas du tout.

Opéca : Et alors ? On s'en tamponne le coquillard de leur avis. C'est pas une raison pour nous zieuter comme si on avait la peste.

Chaperon Rose : Laisse donc l'aigreur et la bêtise glisser sur toi ma chère. Nous n'en sortirons que plus grandit.

Gabriel osa un léger rictus faisant penser à un sourire et se prit à rêver que cette gourgandine pourrait bien le surprendre.

Pour certains, le regret de quitter cette forêt enchanteresse se lisait sur les visages, pour nos amis, c'était plutôt le soulagement. Les gens du roi, ceux qui avaient eu le privilège de l'accompagner, commençaient à trouver leur souverain de plus en plus mystérieux.

Son fils Légolas, gérait seul les affaires courantes. Le voyage de son père au domaine de Fontcombe, l'avait dans un premier temps surprit, et dans un second temps inquiété. L'absence du roi faisait jaser. Beaucoup considéraient Olana comme une intrigante. Après tout que connaissait-on d'elle ? D'où venaient ces étrangers apparus dans le palais du roi depuis quelques temps déjà ? Pourquoi leur Seigneur les gardaient-ils si longtemps en sa compagnie ?

Légolas se posait à peu près les mêmes questions et les rares fois où il avait tenté d'en discuter avec son père, ce dernier avait éludé la question.

Tauriel, qu'une farouche détermination à lever le voile du mystère sur la venue de ces étrangers obsédait, ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer combien des secrets entouraient tous ces gens.

Et cette elfine crachant du feu ? Rien que son physique parlait pour elle. Personne n'aurait osé s'en approcher. Le fils décida en ce jour de parler à son père. En tête du convoi, Thranduil semblait soucieux. De temps à autre, il lançait un regard en direction d' Olana, laquelle, presque toujours au même moment, lui adressait un sourire aussi lumineux qu'un soleil à son zénith. Lui seul savait, lui seul ressentait la brûlure de cette passion et cela le comblait.

Malheureusement, cette passion qui n'avait plus rien de secret, inquiétait les siens.

Légolas s'approchait de son père avec un sourire :

_Légolas : Ada, je ne vous ai pas souvent vu chez Dame Galadriel ces derniers temps. Le seigneur Elrond avait-il des ennuis pour vous inviter à le rejoindre aussi rapidement par des routes si peu sûres ?_

_Thranduil : Ion nin, je sens ton inquiétude poindre sous ces questions. Hélas, la réponse ne peut t'être confiée pour le moment. Il s'agit là d'une affaire tout à fait confidentielle dont je ne puis t'en confier la teneur._

_Légolas : Si je puis vous être d'une aide quelconque...je suis à votre écoute._

_Thranduil : J'en suis conscient, je connais les valeurs qui sont tiennes et apprécie ton affection, mais je te le répète, l'instant n'est pas choisi. Plus tard._

_Légolas : Ada, des rumeurs au sujet de dame Olana commence à circuler parmi vos gens..._

_Thranduil : Devrais-je soumettre à mes gens les diverses possibilités s'offrant à moi et leur demander de me guider quant je me suis occuper de leur destin depuis plus d'un millénaire ?_

_Légolas : Ce n'était pas mes propos…_

_Thranduil : C'est pourtant ce qu'un père aimant vient d'entendre de son fils. Ion nin, je n'ai qu'un enfant en ce monde. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, alors je t'en conjure, reste en dehors de tout ça._

_Légolas : Est-ce à dire que je pourrais ne pas aimer ce que je pourrais entendre ?_

_Thranduil : Je n'ai jamais souhaité que ton bonheur. A la disparition de ta mère, je t'ai élevé avec tout l'amour qu'il me restait..._

_Légolas : Vous avez dit à la disparition de ta mère...auparavant vous disiez à la disparition de ma chère Neryëlle...qu'est-ce à dire ?_

_Thranduil : Jouerais-tu sur les mots mon fils ?_

Le ton venait de monter. Légolas comprit instantanément que Tauriel était sans doute dans le vrai et qu'il lui faudrait chercher des réponses du côté de ces étrangers.

Son amie, secouait sa longue chevelure rousse d'un air entendu. Certains mots de leur conversation avaient été entendus. Enfin, elle semblait être parvenue à ses fins. Légolas l'écouterait avec un peu plus d'attention désormais !

_Thranduil : Excuse-moi ion nin, je suis fatigué. Lorsque nous serons rentrés, nous chasserons tous les deux. J'aurais alors d'autres mots à te dire qui combleront tes inquiétudes. D'ici là, accorde à ton père la confiance qu'il est en droit d'espérer d'un fils aimant._

_Légolas : Très bien ada. J'attendrai._

Cependant, rien ne l'interdisait de continuer ses recherches sur ces étrangers...

Ainsi avançait le convoi…

Un soleil implacable avait fait place aux derniers nuages s'enfuyant vers les Monts Brumeux. La plaine aux hautes herbes battues par les vents ressemblait à une mer d'huile.

Pas un brin d'air.

Laissant la priorité aux gens de la Cour, nos compagnons, préféraient chevaucher aux côtés d'Ëlnar et ses commis cuisinier.

Lui, au moins, agrémentait le temps de sa conversation charmante et dénuée de méchanceté.

Opéca n'était pas la dernière à l'écouter :

Opéca : Mince alors, quand j'vous écoute parler comme çà, vous m'faite penser à un Prince. Qu'est ce que vous êtes autoritaire et plein de bonnes manières.

Ëlnar : Notre éducation y est pour beaucoup. Je vous enseignerai quelques uns de nos usages pour peu que vous en ayez le désir.

Opéca : Oh ben c'est sûr qu'j'aimerai bien m'exprimer de temps en temps, juste histoire d'en boucher un coin à l'aut' péronelle et lui rabattre son caquet à celle-là !

Ëlnar : Si votre but n'est autre que de contrer continuellement votre amie…

Opéca : Eh, c'est pas mon amie !

Ëlnar : C'est ce que vous affirmer, pourtant je n'en crois pas un mot. Votre jalousie cache votre bon sens.

Opéca : Ah oui ? J'ai du bon sens ?

Ëlnar : Je n'en ai jamais douté, tout comme le fait que vous n'avez pas à envier Damoiselle Chaperon Rose. Votre beauté se suffit à elle-même. Il suffirait juste de vous accorder un peu plus de confiance.

La jeune femme dévisagea l'intendant avec stupeur. C'était comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Un long silence s'ensuivit avant qu'elle ne lui adresse un magnifique sourire qui en disait long.

Opéca : Vous savez, j'suis pas une de vos elfes aux bonnes manières élevées dans du coton et habillée de soie, mais je vous promets de faire des efforts. Faut dire que commencer à travailler à douze ans dans des fermes en ayant les yeux d'un fermier pervers sur sa croupe, c'est pas un bon début dans la vie. Le soir, personne venait me border dans mon lit…j'avais même peur qu'l'aut' bonze y vienne plutôt s'y glisser pour me tripoter…

La fixant avec surprise, l'ellon ouvrit de grands yeux :

Opéca : Oh, rassurez-vous, j'lui ai jamais laissé l'occasion d's'aventurer sous mon drap. Une fois il a tenté l'aventure et y doit encore s'en rappeler. Un bon coup d'pied là où faut et j'ai eu la paix ! Enfin, j'ai été renvoyé mais au moins, j'ai gardé pour quelques temps encore mon bien précieux comme y dise chez les bourges !

Ëlnar : Veillez accepter mes excuses Opéca, je ne pouvais me douter à quel point votre vie à été rude.

Opéca : Comme je dis toujours, on juge pas avant de savoir et de toute façon, c'est pas l'nombre de plumes au cul d'une poule qui en fait sa valeur !

L'elfe s'empourpra. Ces mots, d'une telle crudité, le choquait toujours. Ceci dit, il comprenait parfaitement la dureté dont cette femme avait dû s'entourer pour survivre tout simplement :

Ëlnar : Laissons les gallinacées à leur basse cour voulez-vous ?

Opéca : Oui, laissons-les bouffer leurs grains. Faut pas remuer les fientes.

L'intendant leva les yeux au ciel :

Opéca : Excusez-moi, des fois…

Ëlnar tendit la main vers elle. Chacun s'observait. Sa main s'éleva dans l'espace rétrécit entre leurs deux montures. Il s'en saisit et s'inclina avec déférence effleurant de ses lèvres les doigts de la jeune femme :

Ëlnar : Ceci s'appelle une marque de déférence Opéca. Elle ne sera pas la dernière que l'on vous adressera dès lors que vous vous emplirez de nobles usages.

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de celle qui, quelques temps auparavant, se serait gaussé de telles manières :

Opéca : J'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait faire autant d'effet…

Accompagné d'un sourire, l'elfe s'éloigna.

Dès qu'il lui tourna le dos, un grand sourire éclaira son visage en même temps qu'une évidence s'imposait à son esprit : et si …

Olana, laissait voguer son âme par delà le paysage brûlant sous le soleil. Dissimulée sous sa capuche, elle en profitait pour admirer son roi au loin sur sa monture. Ces derniers temps, sa façon de voir les choses avait évolué. Tant de questions se bousculaient encore hier dans sa tête…pourtant, imperceptiblement une certaine sagesse commençait à envahir son esprit, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de force ?

Les violences, les humiliations, les injustices semblaient loin derrière elle. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tué pour se libérer ?

Le sang souillerait ses mains pour toujours, mais l'acte accompli l'avait irrémédiablement sauvé.

Parfois la rage bouillonnait dans ses veines. Le souvenir de son passage dans le village où se trouvait le château familial, enchaînée, conspuée par les villageois, moquée par la vindicte collective…tout ceci avait laissé des traces indélébiles. Elle s'était jurée à ce moment-là que plus jamais personne n'aurait le dernier mot sur sa propre vie.

Tout en observant le souverain, droit et fier, ces promesses ressurgirent dans sa mémoire. Son regard se posa sur Tauriel, dont la haine à son encontre était palpable…

D'étranges et confuses pensées l'envahirent. De sérieux doutes la concernant prirent naissance pour ne plus la laisser en paix. Ce qu'elle avait refusé d'entrevoir, se mit en place avec une précision déconcertante.

Cette elleth, éprouvait de biens tendres sentiments, certes, mais certainement pas pour le Prince Légolas. Cette révélation fut si soudaine, qu'elle en devint lumineuse. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Tauriel éprouvait de la déférence et de l'admiration pour son roi…mais ce n'était pas tout. L'Amour, s'était invité dans son cœur depuis bien longtemps. Cet acharnement à se mettre en travers de sa route le prouvait bel et bien.

Elle avait une rivale à l'intérieur même de la sphère intime du souverain. Le fait d'avoir recueilli cette elleth si jeune et d'avoir pourvu à son éducation avait fait naître dans le cœur de l'elfine des sentiments dont l'intensité n'avait jamais failli.

L'arrivée d'Olana avait tout bouleversé, voilà d'où provenait la source de sa rancœur.

Le roi, ce personnage si charismatique éprouvait de l'amour pour elle, petite humaine sans prétention, dont la seule ambition avait été d'être mise en présence de son rêve…

Là commençait le cauchemar de Tauriel !

Que de chemins parcouru depuis la première fois où elle avait tenu ce petit livre de cuir rouge entre ses mains…pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas inclus la rivalité amoureuse dans son rêve. Son arrivée en ce monde dérangeait…

Comme a chaque fois, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, le monarque se tournait dans sa direction et l'apercevant au loin, la fixait intensément, ce à quoi, elle répondait par un sourire. Celui qu'elle lui offrit se voulut teinté d'une farouche volonté de séduire.

Surpris, Thranduil haussa un sourcil avant de répondre par une œillade enflammée. Apparemment le message avait bien été perçu. Restait à savoir ce qu'il en résulterait.

Même loin derrière lui, les mains du roi conservaient encore la chaleur de son corps et ses lèvres avaient le goût de ses baisers.

Plus que jamais, elle restait présente à son esprit et rien n'y personne n'y pourrait rien changer. C'était cela qu'elle souhaitait provoquer…le manque.

Chaperon Rose, fine mouche, avait sentit le ressentiment de son amie et s'approcha de sa monture :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ma bichette, comment se porte notre royale personne hum ? Avez-vous profité de votre nuit pour jouer un peu aux boules ?

Il n'y avait que Chaperon pour la faire rire ainsi. Comme cela lui faisait du bien. Comme il était bon de profiter un peu de l'insouciance de ce petit phénomène blond :

Olana : Tu ne changeras jamais !

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Allons, si je n'étais plus moi, que deviendriez-vous ? Bien. Venons à présent à quelques confidences ma choupinette, cela va agrémenter notre voyage, te rendre le sourire et satisfaire une curiosité qui ne cesse de grandir en moi.

Alors, quelles sont les spécialités de ce performeur hors norme hum ? Avec un tel physique…

Olana : En voici des questions…

Chaperon Rose : Qui attendent une réponse des plus assidues crois-moi.

Olana : C'est très délicat tout çà.

Chaperon Rose : Juste une petite miette…

Olana soupira et finit par lui faire quelques révélations. Rien de bien personnel, juste une généralité :

Olana : Il est, en tout les cas, une chose que je peux bien t'avouer, c'est qu'il est très appliqué à la tâche…

Les yeux de Chaperon brillèrent d'une intense excitation :

Chaperon Rose : J'en étais sûre ! Le genre à te faire oublier tout ce qui ce qui se trouve entre un matin et une nuit. Mais dis-moi, lorsqu'on a un tel bellâtre entre ses cuisses, il faut savoir rendre la maison accueillante. Alors que fais-tu en ce sens ?

Olana resta silencieuse :

Chaperon Rose : Oh ma choupinette, pas de çà entre nous.

Olana : Chaperon, je n'ai pas tes connaissances. Avec un mari comme Conrad, je n'ai pas été à bonne école. A part les humiliations et les coups…J'ai honte de l'avouer mais…je suis si novice.

Chaperon Rose : Ma bichette…Souhaite-tu que nous y remédions quelque peu ? Il faut savoir combler les appétits les plus féroces et ce mâle, fais-moi confiance, doit en avoir un de taille ! Bien. Commençons par l'indispensable et nous en viendrons ensuite au superflu.

Le roi possède, vois-tu, un fort bel outillage au vu de la délicate teinte rosée dont tes joues viennent de s'empourprer. Leçon numéro un : comment contenter ce précieux appendice avec ce qui nous sert, nous pauvres femmes, à déblatérer des sornettes.

Tu commences par…

Et durant de longues minutes, Chaperon se chargea d'expliquer en long, en large et surtout en diagonale toutes les possibilités de faire accéder ce monarque au septième ciel.

Ses précieux conseils furent entendus, compris et emmagasinés dans un coin de la tête d'Olana qui, bien que très pudique, n'en perdit pas une miette.

Son envie de surprendre son roi, de le contenter, de lui faire connaître l'extase, l'emportait sur sa timidité maladive. La seule question qui subsistait était : oserait-elle ?

Chaperon Rose : Je constate, par ton silence, que mes recommandations ont trouvé preneuse ? Parfait. Leçon numéro deux : comment rendre dépendant un dominant. Là, crois-en une spécialiste, tu vas devoir mettre les bouchées double ma cocotte.

Olana : Pourquoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi ? Mais ma choupine, un dominant par simple définition est un spécimen dirigeant, par conséquent si tu souhaites prendre l'affaire en main, et là tout est relatif, tu dois faire preuve d'un très grand savoir faire. Ceci dit, j'ai un sérieux doute, il me semble que tu n'es pas encore prête pour çà.

Olana : Mais…je peux apprendre.

Chaperon Rose : Cela ne suffit pas. C'est de détermination dont tu vas devoir faire preuve et là ma petite poupée, tes carcans freinent encore tes élans.

Olana : Je les dépasserais !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais que voici une bien jolie résolution…après tout, peut-être en serais-tu capable ? C'est ce que je te souhaite. Alors voici deux ou trois conseils qui pourraient te faciliter les choses…

Luthïen, pourtant en retrait, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Avec une ouïe aussi développé, il n'était pas difficile pour cet ellon de suivre, mot pour mot, les conseils érotiques que cette petite sauvageonne dispensait à son amie.

Prudent, il se rapprocha de la monture d'Olana. Immédiatement, Chaperon Rose se tourna vers lui les yeux brillants d'une sourde colère :

Chaperon Rose : Viendrais-tu, par hasard, espionner une conversation des plus intimes ? C'est bien les mâles çà ! Retourne à tes occupations de porteur de boules.

Luthïen : Je venais présenter mes hommages à dame Olana que je n'ai pas rencontré depuis notre voyage d'Imladris au royaume de la Lothlorien.

Chaperon Rose : A d'autres !

Luthïen : Comment faites-vous Dame Olana pour supporter un tel caractère ?

Olana : Je la connais depuis pas mal de temps capitaine. Je suis rompue à son langage fleurie et à son caractère. Ceci dit, c'est une personne charmante, au cœur emplie d'une certaine sagesse, même si cela ne se remarque pas aux premiers abords. Elle gagne à être apprécier capitaine… vraiment !

Luthïen accrocha son regard sur celui de cette petite femelle si sexy et se saisissant de son poignet y déposa un troublant baiser sur son poignet.

Olana lui sourit d'un air doux. Il remarqua cette innocence sur ce visage…et ces yeux translucides, si …attirants.

Impressionné, il la salua respectueusement. Cette dame changeait, c'était évident.

Se remémorant le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, le premier jour où il l'avait aperçu, il fit très vite la corrélation de sa métamorphose et comprit que son roi ne l'avait pas choisit par hasard.

Pendant ce temps là, Chaperon Rose, roucoulait comme un pigeon voyageur. Elle seule avait la capacité de mettre cet ellon en émoi. Aussitôt, son attention fut détournée par ce petit oiseau de paradis.

Son regard se fit brûlant et terriblement sexy. Après un dernier signe de tête respectueux envers Olana, il éperonna sa monture, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard lourd de sens.

Ravie, la jeune femme reprit ses explications en riant. Comme elle aimait rendre fou cet elfe.

Olana : Ce capitaine me paraît très épris de toi Chaperon…

Chaperon Rose : Pas de sentiments pour moi Olana, tu connais ma position sur la question…

Olana : Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de venir à toi.

Chaperon Rose : Nous verrons bien lorsque le moment viendra. Pour l'instant je préfère ne pas y penser. En revanche, en ce qui te concerne…

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Une grande lassitude assombrissait ses traits :

Chaperon Rose : Allons bichette, ne te laisse point impressionner par ces elleths jalouses et trop bécasses pour envisager que leur souverain puisse tomber amoureux d'une si belle humaine.

Olana : Il ne s'agit pas de ces quelques elfines Chaperon, mais…toute cette histoire me semble si compliquée…se lassera-t-il un jour de moi ?

Chaperon Rose : Aucune chance ma belle. Il faut voir comme il te dévore des yeux. Et cette fusion d'âmes dont tu m'as parlé…Apparemment, vous êtes indissociable à présent. Fichtre, cela me remplirais de terreur à ta place, mais toi ma petite souris, tu le mérites tellement. Tu en as sacrément bavé dans ton existence, alors laisse la roue tourner dans le bon sens cette fois. C'est tout bénéfice pour toi.

Olana : J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Chaperon Rose : Crois-en mon expérience Olana, ce roi est raide dingue de toi…alors profite parce qu'une telle chance ne se présente jamais deux fois.

Olana : Tu as raison.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait sur ses traits à ce moment là valait toutes les récompenses du monde pour Chaperon Rose.

_Quelque part près du Royaume de la Lothlorien… _

Agacé par un insecte ayant l'impudence de voleter à proximité, Cirdan commençait très sérieusement à regretter l'air marin, les embruns vivifiant et la rareté de ces insectes bourdonnant en ce début de saison chaude.

Que la nature ait à offrir tant de diversités parmi ses créatures le laissait rêveur, mais l'évidence soumise à ses yeux, lui occasionnait un certain agacement. Sa main ne cessait de chasser ces insectes importuns.

Neltär, compagnon de voyage de Cirdan et ami, paraissait amusé par les réactions de ce Seigneur si respecté. Que de si petites choses puissent le contrarier à ce point, fit naître un sourire sur son visage :

Neltär : Laissez donc Seigneur Cirdan, ces petites bêtes ne font qu'apprécier les largesses offertes par la Valië Yavanna qui dans son infini bonté a su créer tant de splendeurs.

Cirdan : Je ne suis pas certain d'être dans les mêmes dispositions que vous mon ami. Mon appréciation pour toutes ses…splendeurs comme il vous plaît à le souligner atteint hélas ses limites.

Neltär : Appliquez-vous à les supporter encore quelques temps, nous ne devrions point tarder à apercevoir …

Un bruit tout près attira leur attention. Trois cavaliers faisaient irruption près des voyageurs. Haldir, entouré de deux autres ellons se présentait à eux :

Haldir : _Mae govanen_ Seigneur Cirdan.

Cirdan : _Eldorie_ (bonjour) Haldir.

Haldir : Avez-vous fait bon voyage depuis les Havres Gris ?

Cirdan : C'est toujours un plaisir de parcourir ces terres dont la seule beauté en revient à notre Valië Yavanna.

Neltär et Cirdan se lancèrent un regard qu'un léger sourire vint agrémenter :

Haldir : Bien sûr Seigneur Cirdan. C'est un enchantement de tous les instants. Veuillez me suivre, Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Céléborn vous attendent.

Lothlorien « _Pays des fleurs de rêve_ », jamais pareille appellation n'avait été autant en droit de revendiquer sa légitimité…elles étaient partout présentes et enivraient de leurs parfums ceux qui passaient à proximité. Après tout, pensa Cirdan, cela valait bien quelques désagréments occasionnés par ces facétieux insectes.

Caras Galadhon, fut bientôt en vue et comme à chaque fois, Cirdan éprouvait un profond respect pour les Seigneurs maîtres d'un tel royaume. Il avait une aura particulière lui conférant un aspect enchanteur. Le puissant enchantement protecteur établi par Dame Galadriel se ressentait partout…

La dernière porte franchie, tous se trouvèrent devant le plus grand _Mallorne _du royaume. Ses feuilles dorées et son écorce argentée le faisait paraitre plus imposant encore. Il pensa même s'incliner tant sa majesté le faisait paraitre petit.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la plate forme où se trouvaient les Seigneurs de la Forêt d'Or, il remarqua une jeune elfine aux longs cheveux sombres, comme les Noldo et à la peau diaphane qui conversait avec Dame Galadriel. Ses propos semblaient l'animaient d'un désordre perceptible. Cela l'intrigua. La belle Dame de la Lothlorien l'aperçut et tendit ses mains vers lui.

Cà y est, pensa-t-il, le moment est venu pour moi de vérifier ce pourquoi ma présence m'a pousser jusque sur ces terres. S'il devait s'avérer qu'elle devinerait le moindre détail, cela en serait fait de ses projets concernant Sa Majesté Thranduil. Dans le cas contraire…

C'était risqué, il le savait, mais il devait savoir. Connaitre sa marge de manœuvre pour agir lui paraissait essentiel.

Il s'inclina fort respectueusement et attendit. Leurs mains se frôlèrent en un geste d'affection et la belle Dame planta son regard dans le sien.

Il dû s'écouler une poignée de secondes avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse avec la douceur qui la caractérisait :

Galadriel : Il est toujours plaisant de recevoir votre visite mon ami. Votre voyage à été des plus agréables à ce que je constate. Vos horizons marins ne vous manquent-ils point ? Tant de beautés en ce monde ne pourraient égaler les reliefs magnifiques des rivages de la Mer Occidentale.

Cirdan : J'ai quitté une beauté pour m'emplir d'une autre Gente Dame. Votre magnétisme est toujours aussi puissant et malheureusement ma jeunesse un bien lointain souvenir…

Dame Galadriel émit un petit rire cristallin qui enchanta tous les convives.

Pendant ce laps court de temps, Cirdan eut l'entière satisfaction de constater que cette noble Dame n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté légendaire, mais surtout que sa vision l'avait délaissé pour quelques temps selon les desseins de quelques forces dont leurs seules volontés s'entouraient d'un lourd parfum de mystère.

Sa Majesté Thranduil et Dame Olana, avaient été tout simplement soustraits des pensées de la reine Noldo.

Encore un fait d'importance à ajouter au crédit de deux personnes dont le destin semblait prendre une tournure surprenante…

Un repas frugal avait été préparé par Ëlnar, bien décidé à faire oublier à ses nouveaux amis, le ressentiment que les siens leur faisaient subir.

Un pâté en croûtes accompagné d'une assiette de légumes confit dans du miel. Un exploit !

Toutefois, certains avaient la rancune tenace.

Alachnÿ, toujours aussi perspicace, ne ratait pas une occasion de le faire savoir. Fier comme un paon, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à parader avec son gros chat Matouba, ce dernier ayant un peu trop abusé des sauterelles de la Lothlorien. Son maître ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer :

Alachnÿ : Matouba, espèce de gros tas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser ces insectes en paix et te sustenter de plats plus légers. A ce rythme-là, je finirais par te faire rouler comme un boulet de canon.

Matouba : Maigrirais-je, où ne maigrirais-je point ?

Alachnÿ : Tu vas illico absorber la soupe que ce charmant Ëlnar t'a concocté si tu ne tiens pas à recevoir mon pied au cul !

Matouba : Grrrmoooahh.

Ceci était une façon toute personnelle pour le gros matou de répondre à son maître quelque chose du genre :

« _Bouffe la toi même cette immonde soupe, magico à la noix_ ! »

Ce à quoi, le magicien, fort rompu à toutes sortes de langages, y compris aux borborygmes de chat répondit :

Alachnÿ : Je devine ce que tu trimballes dans ce qui te sert de caboche. Je te conseille vivement de ne point me contrarier. Je ne suis déjà pas d'humeur, au vu de ce que ces elfes nous font ressentir, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche. D'ailleurs, il se pourrait bien que je leur donne une petite leçon de ma composition à ces freluquets. Que dirais-tu d'une bonne chiasse collective ? Hum ? Je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite. Je n'aurais pas envie d'avoir à supporter le courroux royal, d'autant que l'on semble donner du fil à retordre également à sa précieuse Majesté. Cependant, l'idée de mettre en émoi ce convoi reste une idée assez tentante. Que pourrais-je bien sortir de sous mon chapeau de sorcier comme suggestion lumineuse pour enjoliver ce voyage ? Hum ?

Matouba : Trouverons-nous, où ne trouverons-nous pas ?

Alachnÿ : Nous ? Plutôt je, il me plaît de te le rappeler, gros tas ! Jusqu'à présent, les idées de génie ont beaucoup plus tendance à sortir de sous ma tignasse que sous tes poils luisant de saindoux.

Le chat postillonna, ce qui signifiait tout simplement qu'il se riait de ces propos tout en éclaboussant de sa bave ce trop précieux magicien

Alachnÿ : Ah ! Vas-tu cesser de me cracher dessus ?

Fraîchement lavé, pomponné, coiffé et parfumé, notre Prince Charmant s'en revenait paré de sa seule crétinerie pour bagage. Le teint clair et la verve haute, il ne manquait pas d'aplomb le bougre :

Prince Charmant : Qu'est ce à dire ô magicien de grand renom ? Seriez-vous de nature contrariée ?

Alachnÿ : Arrêtez donc de me passer la brosse à reluire !

Prince Charmant : Une petite baisse de régime peut-être ?

Alachnÿ : Je me demande parfois, si nous vivons vous et moi dans le même monde...J'ai de sérieux doute.

Alachnÿ : Je crois comprendre ce qui vous met dans un tel état mon cher. Ne serait-ce point un revers de sympathie de la part de nos précieux elfes ?

Le magicien frappa fort dans ses mains :

Alachnÿ : Non ! Mais c'est surprenant ! Tout arrive. Enfin, un peu de clairvoyance dans cet esprit encombré de chiffons et de dentelles.

Prince Charmant : Oh là ! Mais c'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que je pensais.

Alachnÿ : Je me sens investis d'une force à faire voler en éclat le vernis un peu trop brillant de ces elfes pédants !

Aliénor venait de rejoindre ce tandem de choix :

Aliénor : Magicien, je vous conseille de mettre vos désirs de vengeance sous votre chapeau où il se pourrait fort bien que ma lame, très bien aiguisée, est-il besoin de vous le rappeler, ne fasse quelques dégâts sur votre précieuse personne.

Prince Charmant : Vous devriez être à l'écoute de cette Dame fort rompu aux arts du combat Alachnÿ.

Alachnÿ : C'est ça, sauvez votre cul enfariné Prince. Sait-on jamais !

Le lutin ricanait bêtement, comme seul un lutin crétin pouvait le faire :

Alachnÿ : D'où sort-il celui-là ? Ne pouvait-il rester dans sa cage comme un rat ?

Aliénor : Il s'est montré fort sage et le roi lui a accordé la permission d'en sortir.

Alachnÿ : Quelque chose me dit qu'il va le regretter.

Mic Mac répondit au magicien par un très joli petit signe dont il avait le secret. C'est qu'il était devenu un virtuose de la flexion extension du majeur !

Fatiguée par cette longue marche monotone, la petite famille se réunissait petit à petit autour du feu de camp. C'était un fait, chaque membre de cette assemblée se sentait responsable de son voisin de sorte que, bon gré mal gré, ils avaient fini par en concevoir une espèce d'attachement plus où moins prononcé selon les individus.

Alachnÿ : Et ce couillon de roi ? Toujours à roucouler sous les étoiles ?

Chaperon Rose : J'entends des mots doux au sujet du roi planer au dessus de ma jolie tête bien faite ? Ne dîtes rien que vous ne puissiez regretter le concernant.

Aliénor : Ne commence pas Chaperon Rose, je t'en prie. Personne n'est d'humeur.

Orlyänne, au paroxysme de sa période délicate, reluquait Chaperon d'un air gourmand. Cette dernière s'approcha d'Aliénor avec un air de conspiratrice :

Chaperon Rose : Il faut faire quelque chose pour ce feu ambulant, où je sens que je vais y laisser des plumes...

Aliénor : Je pense que Jack à une idée.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? J'ai hâte.

Aliénor : Pas moi. Cela signifie des ennuis en perspective...

Chaperon Rose : Mais non choupinette, laisse-toi aller.

Aliénor : Quelque part je t'admire quand même...tant de prédispositions pour toujours voir le verre à moitié plein...ça laisse rêveur.

Chaperon Rose : C'est parce que je suis rompue à cet exercice poupoune.

Aliénor : Pou...poupoune ?

Un irrésistible fou rire s'échappa de la gorge de la guerrière. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage tant les spasmes la secouaient. De la voir rire, Chaperon en fit autant et les deux amies libérèrent leurs tensions par le plus charmant des procédés. Opéca, toujours prête à râler, ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer une œillade furibonde ce qui doubla leur rire :

Prince Charmant : Ah, voilà qui fait plaisir. Enfin un peu de gaieté !

Nimïel : C'est le moment choisi pour vous déclamer un peu de poésie peut être ?

Opéca : Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta poésie ?

Prince Charmant : Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si hargneuse la gueuse ?

Un silence éloquent accueillit ces quelques mots. Immédiatement, notre "_gueuse_", frappa dans ses mains, signe évident qu'une rixe allait éclater, et fonça sur Prince pas du tout préparé à ce genre d'attaque. L'empoignant telle une catcheuse, elle le renversa à terre avec une telle force qu'un couinement désespéré s'éleva de la gorge de ce pleutre de Prince :

Prince Charmant : Au...secours ! Mais...mais faites ...quelque chose !

Orlyänne se leva d'un bond et attrapa Opéca d'une main tandis que l'autre s'emparait de ses cheveux afin de faire basculer son visage en arrière. Sans se préoccuper du qu'en dira-t-on, elle l'embrassa avec force. La belle ne mit pas trois heures à obéir. Instantanément, ses velléités de combattre cessèrent net. Chaperon Rose, les yeux écarquillés regardait cette elfine de feu si entreprenante :

Chaperon Rose : Mais c'est qu'elle va nous la mater sous nos yeux la drôlesse !

Orlyänne : Rassure-toi, je sais encore un peu me tenir. Elle et moi sommes dans les mêmes conditions actuellement. Je pense savoir comment calmer sa hargne. Par contre, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Chaperon. Tu restes toujours Ma Priorité ne l'oublie pas.

Luthïen fit quelques pas bien mesurés et se rapprocha de sa dulcinée en plantant un regard de braise dans ceux de cette elfine complètement déjantée :

Luthïen : Attention, je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mon bien.

Orlyänne : Le mâle défendant sa femelle...Quel charmante attention.

Nimïel : Il n'existe aucune notions de biens personnels dans cette assemblée mon ami, vous devriez vous rentrer cette pensée dans votre esprit une bonne fois pour toute.

Luthïen : Et moi je vous réponds, qu'Elle est ma priorité, ma Da...

Au son du dernier mot resté à demi enfoui entre les lèvres de l'elfe, un silence éloquent naquit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Chaperon. Les yeux grands ouverts, cette gourgandine n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir entraperçu entre les lignes un début de sentiment à son encontre. Toute émoustillée, la belle se mit à minauder comme jamais ce qui excita encore plus l'elfe de feu, n'en pouvant plus de se contenir. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle avançait vers elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Zorgûnn eut tôt fait de désamorcer la situation. Un sourire engageant sur son visage atypique, il tendit sa main vers elle :

Zorgûnn : Allez viens, nous allons faire un peu d'entrainement. Quelques prises de combats. Et pas de coups bas !

Déjà, l'elleth montrait sa formidable rangée de dents ! Se battre ou _mïrlerr,_ peu importait au final…

Trop désireux de mettre enfin pied à terre, le souverain fut chagriné de ne pouvoir partagé son déjeuner avec Olana, mais son fils Légolas, et le mage Ishtâk venaient déjà à sa rencontre.

A regret, il lui fit un signe discret à distance, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Déçue, elle rejoignit ses amis.

Olana, toute occupée à dévorer son repas, écoutait les babillages de Chaperon Rose et d'Opéca. Comme c'était reposant après toutes les dernières tensions qu'elle avait vécues.

Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre.

Elle les aimait tous…

Zorgûnn lui adressa un franc sourire :

Zorgûnn : Cà fait plaisir de te voir ainsi Olana. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler ces derniers temps.

Chaperon Rose : C'est parce qu'elle est bien trop occupée à satisfaire un mâle de premier choix.

Opéca : Oh, arrête, tu nous les brises. Laisse-là tranquille.

Nimïel : Nous retrouver entre nous mes amis me comble d'aise. IL y a bien longtemps que je n'avais participé à une aventure aussi rocambolesque. Il existe par mal de zones d'ombre certes, mais je n'échangerais pas ma place pour un empire !

Opéca : Et ben, t'es vraiment dingo alors !

Nimïel : J'ai le goût du risque.

Prince Charmant : Vous allez être servis Nimïel ! Voyez ma précieuse personne aux affres des douleurs de ce monde…

Opéca : Tu vas voir les douleurs que j'vais t'servir tout à l'heure !

Prince Charmant : Ah ! Eloignez cette furie de moi pauvres hères !

Alachnÿ : Besoin d'un coup de main le tartuffe ?

Prince Charmant : Cessez de vous moquer de moi, magicien au rabais…

Alachnÿ : Mais…

Olana : Alachnÿ, Prince n'a pas voulu vous manquer de respect, seulement, il n'est guère habituer à subir les foudres d'Opéca voilà tout. Je me demande quelquefois, si je n'aurais pas dû tenter cette aventure seule…je suis consciente de vous avoir entrainé dans un tourbillon de folie que je n'arrive plus, moi-même, à maitriser…

Amélie : Laisse faire ton destin ma p'tite brioche et moi j't'aurais suivi au cul du loup s'il avait fallu !

Alachnÿ : Au cul du loup ? Cette vieille à des ressources insoupçonnées !

Olana : Tu es un ange Amélie !

Gabriel : Hum, hum.

Olana : Cela a été dit avec toute ma Foi Gabriel.

Gabriel : Je le sais mon petit séraphin.

Aliénor semblait pensive :

Aliénor : En tous les cas, cette aventure se retourne contre nous on dirait…n'est-ce pas Gabriel ?

Le ton se voulait innocent…en surface seulement :

Gabriel : Hum ? Serait-ce une question directement adressée à ma bonne volonté ?

Aliénor : Si peu Gabriel, si peu…

Alachnÿ : Tout ceci n'aurait-il pas comme un parfum d'ironie ?

Le sourire fourbe du magicien irrita l'archange :

Gabriel : Mon odorat n'a rien détecté de suspect. Le votre, en revanche me semble légèrement déviant.

Alachnÿ : Et Moi, je pense que vos réponses le sont toutes autant !

Gabriel : Magicien Retord Alachnÿ…

Alachnÿ : Hum, Alachnÿ devrait suffire…

Gabriel : Veuillez cesser immédiatement !

Mic Mac : Ben moi j'trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt pas mal. On bouffe bien, j'peux chouraver tout plein de belles choses et j'vous ai même rapporté çà…

Il se détourna et sortit de sous une couverture un petit tonnelet estampillé « Cuvée Royale » :

Mic Mac : Cà en fera un peu moins pour l'autre empaff…

Se souvenant de la présence d'Olana, le lutin rougit comme une tomate :

Olana : Eh bien ce n'est pas gentil pour celui qui vous offre le gîte et le couvert…

Mic Mac : Pardon la belle. J'voulais pas tu sais…J'suis gentil tout plein moi.

Alachnÿ faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson :

Alachnÿ : Mais enfin, que quelqu'un étrangle ce sale nabot de ma part !

Matouba lapait une soucoupe de vin, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais personne n'avait eu le cœur de la lui refuser, sauf son maître peut être :

Gabriel : Entre de gens de mêmes conditions vous vous comprenez parfaitement non, **Alachnÿ **? Vous et Mic Mac formez un tandem de **choix !**

Alachnÿ : Que voulez-vous dire **Gabriel** ?

Amélie : Mais arrêtez un peu d'vous envoyer des gentillesses comme on s'envoie des pains dans la gueule ! Trinquons un peu à la santé d'la p'tiote et d'son roi.

Alachnÿ : Matouba, gros tas, tu vas encore rouler comme une boule. Je te préviens, je ne te porterais pas.

Pour toute réponse, le chat postillonna entre ses dents, signe évident qu'il se gaussait littéralement de l'avis de son maître. Le lutin lui adressa un doigt d'honneur en même temps que ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement en désignant le tonneau. Beaucoup sauf Olana purent y lire _« L'empaffé_ », ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale :

Amélie : Ah, ben voilà qui est t'y ben mieux. J'ai pas tout compris pourquoi qu'vous riez mais bon…

Opéca : C'est pas grave la vieille, allez continue d'te torcher, y'en a un à qui ça va faire plaisir…

De loin, Ëlnar, qui avait une excellente audition, fit son petit mécontent, alors qu'une grosse envie de rire le titillait. Finalement, ils étaient si unis ces humains, si brut de décoffrage que cela valait bien de s'intéresser à eux au lieu, comme le faisait ses pairs, de les condamner d'emblée.

Pour se racheter, du mauvais climat que faisait régner la cour du roi, il leur avait préparé un charmant dessert. Une génoise, gorgée de miel et parsemée d'amandes.

Lorsqu'elle s'empara du gâteau, Olana ne put s'empêcher de repenser au pot de miel et les bienfaits dont l'avait gratifié le souverain.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa tête se tourna en direction du groupe, au loin, où Thranduil s'apprêtait lui aussi à déguster son gâteau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un instant, elle crut le voir sourire.

Une telle communion d'esprit la surprenait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Depuis la fusion de leurs âmes, beaucoup de leurs gestes, de leurs pensées, de leurs intuitions, se fondaient les unes dans les autres.

Ses bras lui manquaient, ses lèvres lui manquaient, tout son être en fait …

Elle soupira.

Délaissant ses amis, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière où quelques arbres offraient sous leurs branchages un bien joli petit coin où son esprit pu s'égarer en toute tranquillité.

Là au moins, sa mélancolie pouvait voguer sur l'océan de ses doutes.

Alors qu'elle tentait de dompter cette mélancolie latente, elle sentit une main chaude caresser sa nuque. Cela provoqua chez elle de délicieux frissons qui firent hérisser ses poils.

Instinctivement, elle rentra son cou dans ses épaules en réprimant un petit rire :

Thranduil : Vous êtes si chatouilleuse _tithen fanya nin. (_Mon petit nuage)

A l'évocation de cette appellation, la jeune femme émit un charmant petit rire :

Olana : Je ne me lasserais jamais de vos doux mots _aran nin._(mon roi)

N'y tenant plus, il l'a prit dans ses bras la serrant contre lui :

Thranduil : Vous avoir au plus près de mon cœur me ravit mon ange.

Olana colla son oreille contre le cœur du souverain. Ils restèrent ainsi soudés l'un à l'autre tandis que la respiration d'Olana s'emballait :

Olana : Majesté…

Thranduil : Je sais mon ange, je sais…

Enlacés, les deux amants finirent par s'endormir.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il est des moments dans la vie où le hasard ne fait pas toujours bien les choses.

Dans ce cas précis, les pas d'Amélie, venu satisfaire un besoin naturel dans les environs et qui s'en retournait auprès de ses compagnons, venaient de se rapprocher dangereusement du couple assoupis.

Sa vue n'étant plus aussi bonne qu'autrefois, elle plissa les yeux et lorsqu'elle les reconnut, se dit qu'elle se devait de leur faire une petite courbette.

Ben dame, ce serait plus poli.

Grave erreur !

La pauvre eut le plus grand choc de sa vie !

D'apercevoir le roi, assis contre un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vide pour ne pas dire vitreux, le sang d'Amélie ne fit qu'un tour et tourna au vinaigre.

Affolée, elle s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambonneaux le lui permettaient. Croisant la route d'Ëlnar, elle se mit à hurler :

Amélie : C'est t'y qu'le **roi est mort** !

Le lutin Mic Mac qui promenait toujours sa petite paire de miches là où il ne fallait pas, eut tôt fait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il s'en fut en courant et hurlant vers ses compagnons de voyage :

Mic Mac : Gadez, gadez, le roi a clamssé !

Cela signifiait beaucoup pour ce petit être aussi tordu qu'une racine pourrie.

Immédiatement, il pensa, à brûle pourpoint, qu'il pourrait, lors de l'affolement général à l'annonce de cette fâcheuse nouvelle, aller dérober quelques breloques royales.

Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme et se rapprochèrent du couple

Prince Charmant, attiré par ces hauts cris, crut bon d'y aller de son petit commentaire :

Prince Charmant : Le roi est mort ? VIVE LE ROI !

Luthïen et les amis d'Amélie accouraient de toute part. Comme tout le monde fixait Prince Charmant d'un air ébahis, il crut bon d'ajouter :

Prince Charmant : Et bien quoi ? N'est ce pas la formule employée en pareil cas ?

Jack : Mais t'es con où quoi ?

Ëlnar s'approchait ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les elfes avaient toujours une tendance à écarquiller les yeux, histoire que la vérité suprême se présente bien devant leurs prunelles, dans un second temps, enregistrer l'information rapidement, avant, d'agir en conséquence :

Ëlnar : Le roi est mort ? Mais quelle horror, euh quelle erreur !

Il s'appuya contre un arbre le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

Ces humains en avaient après sa propre vie, il ne pouvait en être autrement :

Ëlnar : Par la barbe des anciens de ce monde ! Ne voyez vous pas qu'il est en sommeil ? Une sorte de transe elfique afin de trouver le repos**. Enfin pour ceux qui en sont encore capables !**

Les derniers mots avaient été considérablement appuyés histoire de faire ressortir l'état où lui-même se trouvait :

Amélie : Ah mais c'est t'y qu'c'est pas des choses à faire çà ! A-t-on idée d'faire peur aux bonnes gens en leur faisant lâcher l'cœur ?

Ëlnar : C'eut été sans doute préférable pour nous.

Amélie : J'ai du mal à m'en remettre moi. J'crois ben qu'une p'tite coupette…

Ëlnar : Tout prétexte est bon pour vous enivrer !

Luthïen : Pardon Amélie. J'aurais dû vous mettre au fait de nos us et coutumes.

Opéca : Ca c'est sûr, vous avez failli avoir l'cadavre de c'te bonne Amélie sur le dos parce qu'à son âge, faut pas taquiner l'palpitant !

Ëlnar : Le quoi ?

Opéca : Son cœur ! Heureusement qu'elle en a vu d'autres la vieille !

L'intendant s'épongeait le front. Curieusement, ce fait nouveau s'était déclenché chez lui, chose tout à fait anormale chez les elfes, mais qui chez l'ellon devenait habituel à présent. Le parallèle entre l'arrivée sur ces Terres, autrefois bien tranquilles, de ces étrangers et ce désagrément chez lui, était une évidence :

Ëlnar : Mais…vous arrive-t-il, de temps à autre, de faire preuve de compassion pour les personnes vivant à vos côtés ?

Opéca : Pardon Ëlnar, mais là, c'est beaucoup demander non ?

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, il va falloir faire une croix, et ce de façon définitive, à ce que vous nommiez autrefois, paix et sérénité !

Le rictus moqueur qu'affichait le magicien fit rire Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Une fois de plus, je tiens à souligner votre sens de la répartie Alachnÿ. Décidément vos progrès sont constants et votre verve ostentatoire ! Un vrai régal !

L'intendant, qui venait à peine de se remettre de ce formidable coup de théâtre, devint écarlate :

Ëlnar : Hélas, c'est sans espoir.

Opéca : Vous vous y habituerez Ëlnar. Nécessité fait loi.

Pendant ce fructueux échanges d'informations sur l'art des elfes de faire avoir une crise cardiaque au commun des mortels avec leurs coutumes suspectes, Opéca et Chaperon, Rose avaient compris, petit un : que le roi était dans un état fortement vulnérable, petit deux : c'était peut être le moment de contempler ce joli petit bijou bien caché sous le manteau royal !

Ah, la communion d'esprit fait parfois merveille.

Toutes les deux plongèrent sur l'entrejambe du roi, mais leurs têtes se cognèrent et elles tombèrent face contre terre.

Au comble de la furie, elles commencèrent à s'envoyer une belle volée de baignes.

Olana que tous ces cris avait extirpé de son sommeil, venait de jeter un regard à son roi toute affolée de le trouver aux portes de la mort.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle se mit soudain à le secouer de façon si énergique que tous la fixèrent intensément :

Olana : Je vous interdis de mourir m'entendez-vous ? Revenez à vous !

Ce fut le moment choisit par notre bon Thranduil pour atterrir.

Autant dire que le tableau se dressant devant ses yeux le mit plus qu'en émoi.

Il y avait là, toute une assemblée à le fixer d'un air ahuri, deux poules folles qui s'en foutaient plein la gueule, tandis qu'une Olana complètement hystérique le secouait sans aucun ménagement, les yeux fermés, la rage au ventre.

Il fallait imaginer son état d'esprit. Ah, pour un atterrissage en urgence, c'en était un !

Bougre de tonnerre ! Sa voix tonitruante se faisant entendre jusqu'au campement :

Thranduil : Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Ne pouvons-nous goûter à un peu de repos bien mérité ?

Olana, qui venait d'entendre la voix de son amant et non pas la voix de son maître, ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se jeta sur le monarque manquant le renverser. Il se leva d'un bond tenant la jeune femme par les épaules :

Thranduil : Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Amélie : Oh, vot'royale grandeur, c'est t'y qu'on croyait tous qu'vous aviez passé l'arme à gauche, enfin qu'vous étiez refroidit, mort quoi ! On vous a vu les yeux comme un poisson mort…Ah pougne ! J'en ai encore le sang tout caillé ! C'est-t-y pas sûr qu'j'm'en remette un jour moi !

Le roi eut une soudaine envie de rire aux éclats, mais en bon souverain sachant se tenir, réfréna ce fou rire et renvoya manu militari tout ce joli petit monde en recommandant à ses gardes de mettre les deux gallinacées aux fers. Mic Mac, déçut de n'avoir pu remplir ses poches agita un petit doigt d'honneur discret, cela allait de soi sous le regard amusé de Prince Charmant.

Puis il berça une Olana tremblante :

Thranduil : _Elen nin,_ pardon de vous avoir autant effrayé. J'étais si épuisé…Je n'ai guère eu le temps de prendre beaucoup de repos ces derniers temps. Vous ai-je vraiment fais si peur ?

Pour toute réponse, elle continuait à le frapper de rage. La peur de la mort l'avait complètement bouleversé :

Olana : Majesté ! Si vous me faites à nouveau une autre mauvaise surprise de ce genre, vous mourrez de ma propre main ! Vous voir là, adossé contre cet arbre, les yeux grands ouverts, ne répondant à aucun de mes appels…Imaginez mon désarroi.

D'intenses tremblements la secouaient malgré la douceur du climat. La force avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à lui le surprit tout autant qu'elle flattait son ego. Sa colère était belle à contempler. Ses cheveux en désordre, le rouge aux joues, ses yeux brillants…

Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

Thranduil : Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligeant ?

Olana : Gardez-moi dans vos bras, que je puisse me remettre de cette peur, mon roi, mon soleil, ma vie, ma puce.

Elle sentit la poitrine du roi se soulever compulsivement en une série de petits soubresauts. Curieuse elle s'écarta de lui, et ce qu'elle aperçut l'interpella. Thranduil riait de bon cœur, a tel point que des petites larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux :

Olana : Que se passe-t-il ? Est-il si drôle de m'effrayer ?

Toujours en proie à son fou rire, il finit de se calmer avant de lui expliquer :

Thranduil : Ce n'est pas cela, pardonnez-moi, c'est votre dernier mot…puce. En sindarin_, pùcë_ signifie coït, d'une façon très poétique je vous l'accorde, mais coït tout de même !

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Sa mine déconfite, ses cheveux épars, sa respiration haletante…qu'elle était belle ! Cette beauté sauvage qui pouvait tout faire basculer en un instant :

Olana : Et maintenant voici que je me ridiculise ? De mieux en mieux ! Oh, et puis après tout…cela signifie coït ? Et bien tant mieux parce que c'est exactement la seule et unique pensée qui occupe mon esprit en cet instant et je ne donnerais pas cher de votre personne si je me laissais aller à mes plus viles pulsions…

Cette tirade enflammée et terriblement dangereuse adressé au souverain au comble de l'excitation mit le feu aux poudres :

Thranduil : Ma Dame ! Hum…la belle tentation que voilà…

Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'en cet instant. Un feu intérieur brûlait dans ses yeux.

Avec détermination, son index se plia et se positionna sous le menton d'Olana le relevant à hauteur de sa bouche. Lentement, ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre de celle d'Olana.

Elles tremblaient, intensifiant le désir du roi. C'est avec gourmandise qu'il osa passer sa langue sur la lèvre frissonnante en l'emprisonnant de ses dents a la fin du baiser.

Plus aucun mot ne pouvait s'échapper de sa jolie bouche prise en otage. Seul un gémissement appuyé accompagné d'un regard provoquant s'offrit au roi, ce à quoi il répondit en intensifiant sa morsure.

Olana se sentait prise de vertiges. Ce baiser la rendait folle.

Les yeux du souverain devinrent aussi sombres qu'un soir d'orage. Le désir transparaissait de tout son être.

Olana s'affola à son tour. Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans un tel état si rapidement ? Troublée, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. La lèvre toujours sous l'emprise de l'autorité souveraine de son amant, Olana gémissait désespérément ne le quittant pas du regard. Enfin, il la libéra de son emprise et brusquement, ce fut son tour d'emprisonner la lèvre inférieur du roi entre ses dents.

La morsure s'intensifia occasionnant une vive brûlure :

Thranduil : Ce que je pourrais vous faire en cet instant Ma Dame…

Olana : Ce que je serais disposée à vous laisser faire Majesté…

Cette voix…cette sensualité …un grognement sourd s'éleva de la gorge du souverain dont le désir atteignait son paroxysme. Il en fallut de la détermination pour ne pas sombrer…

La voix de son Capitaine, Luthïen l'y obligea cependant.

Elle tenta vainement de retrouver un certain aplomb et en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Luthïen : Le Prince Légolas vous demande Majesté.

Thranduil : Nous arrivons Luthïen !

La jeune femme soutint le regard de Luthïen qui s'inclina respectueusement. Elle répondit à cette marque de déférence par un signe de la tête. La couleur sur ses joues trahissait un trouble dont le capitaine crut en deviner l'origine. Un sourire de connivence s'afficha malgré elle sur ses traits. Ils s'étaient compris…

Le roi, quant à lui, reprit contenance. Il allait s'exprimer lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes admirant son amante se démener avec ses cheveux. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle :

Thranduil : Laissez-moi faire mon âme.

Avec soin, il entreprit de passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds d'Olana et les disciplina avec une aisance fascinante.

Olana : Vous êtes décidément doué dans beaucoup de domaine mon roi.

Thranduil : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Son sourire, toujours aussi ravageur, n'en finissait plus de faire fondre cette femme éperdument amoureuse de lui. Elle se figea un instant.

Petit à petit, son regard se voila et devint vague.

Aussitôt le roi s'en inquiéta :

Thranduil : Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? Vous-ai-je fais mal ?

Elle secoua la tête tout en prenant sa respiration :

Olana : C'est juste que…je vous contemple et je…

Thranduil : Oui Ma Dame ?

Olana : J'éprouve un tel sentiment pour vous… cela me fait peur. Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire, toutes mes pensées s'embrouillent…J'ai pensé vous avoir perdu tout à l'heure…je ne pourrais vous survivre Thranduil. Mes sentiments à votre égard m'effraient !

Il lâcha ses cheveux et la prit dans ses bras d'un geste brusque. Front contre front, le roi soupirait lui caressant la joue :

Thranduil : _Aux creux de vos bras_

_Contre votre cœur,_

_Je cueille votre bonheur_

_Et vous promet d'être toujours là Olana…_

Toute en admiration pour ce monarque, elle renversa sa tête en arrière lui offrant un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il faillit perdre toute contenance.

Elle se donnait à lui avec tant d'innocence que cela en devenait troublant.

Ce besoin viscéral de la serrer contre lui, de la respirer, de l'embrasser…

Tout n'était que passion la concernant. Tant d'abnégation se dégageait de cet être qu'il se sentait investit d'une puissance irréelle.

Il était à prévoir de grands bouleversements dans sa vie comme dans celle de ses sujets, mais jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Cette femme représentait plus que sa propre vie. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, ses yeux étaient fiévreux :

Thranduil : Ne me quittez jamais Olana, j'en mourrais. Je vous veux à mes côtés tout du long de notre vie. Si Eru dans son incommensurable bonté vous accordais l'immortalité, je n'aurais jamais assez de la mienne pour l'en remercier jour après jour. Si au contraire, votre vie ne devait s'écouler que le temps de votre condition d'humaine, alors je la vivrais avec la même intensité et ferais de chacun de vos réveils une ode à la joie.

Le regard d'Olana s'attrista :

Olana : Et votre joie sera-t-elle aussi intense lorsque les marques du temps viendront faner mon visage ? Qu'aurais-je à vous offrir en retour à ce moment-là ? De la laideur et de la honte…

Thranduil : Je ne vous plus jamais vous entendre énoncer de telles paroles. Enlaidir, ne saurait être envisageable vous concernant. Les anges le peuvent-t-ils vraiment ?

Olana : Mais je n'en suis pas un.

Thranduil : Vous l'êtes déjà à mes yeux mon astre. Ne pensez pas au lendemain. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit ? Un pas après l'autre Olana…un pas après l'autre.

Elle enfouit son visage contre son cou telle une enfant. Ses doigts chatouillaient sa nuque. C'était si troublant…

Comment pouvait-on ne pas l'aimer ? Tendrement ses bras l'emprisonnèrent et il la berça contre son cœur qui battait la chamade :

Thranduil : Nous nous aimons _elen nin,_ rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Chaque moment se doit d'être vécu avec toute cette passion qui fait notre force. J'ai….tant besoin de vous…ne me quittez jamais…jamais…

Olana frémit au son de ces mots la laissant aussi pantelante que s'il lui avait fait l'amour. Lentement, il baisa ses lèvres :

Thranduil : Offrez-moi un sourire mon cœur. Je veux l'emporter avec moi et le garder au plus profond de mon cœur.

Sa générosité ne faillit pas et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit à ce moment là, valait bien tous les joyaux de son royaume :

Thranduil : Voilà qui est mieux. Allons-y à présent. Il nous faut reprendre la route.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit en marche aux côtés du souverain.

******* A SUIVRE…


	25. Chapter 25 Préludes Deuxième partie

Comme prévu, voici la seconde partie du chapitre Préludes. L'un de mes personnages va commencer à opérer un changement qui lui sera des plus salutaires. Il était temps…

Une fiesta d'enfer se prépare pour cette petite troupe, mais il faudra patienter un peu…pour l'instant, comme le titre l'indique, tout se met en place pour la suite des événements. Bonne lecture…Un bisou à toi Eilonna et merci pour ta fidélité.

Chapitre 25

Préludes

SUITE …

Orlyänne, n'en finissait plus d'ennu…d'emmerder Jack. Le terme était cru, mais reflétait l'agacement du mercenaire. Bon sang, il décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. D'un bond il se leva et l'attrapa par le cou dans le but évident de lui faire une manchette et la déstabiliser, sauf que…

On ne piégeait pas une elfine vulcanienne aussi facilement et le soldat se retrouva à terre le bras replié derrière le dos la chausse de l' elfine sur le visage. Furieux, Jack vociférait sans relâche :

Jack : 'tain Orlyänne, fais chier ! Lâche-moi où j'te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Orlyänne : Mais c'est toi qui le regrettes déjà mon ami.

D'un geste sec, elle libéra son étreinte et afficha un sourire radieux :

Jack : Luthïen, c'est pas en fin de journée qu'on va établir le campement près de ce village…comment s'appelle t'il déjà ?

Luthïen : _Karlagen_ et oui, avant que tu ne me le demandes, c'est bien là que j'y ai mes habitudes lorsque j'accompagne le roi au royaume de la Lothlorien.

Aliénor : Tes habitudes ? Tu veux parler d'une maison de joie ?

Jack : Un bordel quoi ! Parfait. On va y emmener cette femelle avant que je lui torde le cou.

Orlyänne : Une maison de plaisir ? Cela me convient parfaitement.

Jack : Tu m'étonnes !

Découvrant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées et prête à mordre, l'elleth ouvrait de grands yeux brillants. Pour sûr, cette initiative proposé par Jack semblait vraiment alléchante et intéressa beaucoup de monde tout à coup :

Luthïen : Une seule condition mon ami, évitons d'en parler à Chaperon Rose. Si nous l'emmenons avec nous, je crains fort un débordement. La dernière fois, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait fait l'unanimité parmi les filles de la patronne.

Opéca : T'as raison beau brun, on va lui coller Amélie dans les pattes comme çà cette petite péronnelle nous fichera la paix. Je vais arranger le coup avec la mama.

Aliénor : Je serais assez d'accord avec Opéca. Mieux vaut éviter de se faire remarquer. Chaperon est trop ingérable.

Alachnÿ : Une soirée des plus prometteuses !

Prince Charmant : Tout ceci est bien beau, mais enfin, si une petite envie de festoyer me venait à l'esprit, comment pourrais-je rétribuer la donzelle ?

Opéca : C'est pour Orlyänne qu'on y va, obsédé ! Toi tu peux toujours t'occuper d'ton poireau tout seul…

Prince Charmant : Vous n'y pensez pas jeune fille, mon outillage demande à être manipuler par de délicates menottes, féminines de préférence.

Alachnÿ : Comme je vous comprends mon ami. Il n'y a de meilleure prise en main que de longs doigts fuselés et désireux de malaxer comme il se doit un outil d'une telle précision.

Personne n'avait remarqué Mic Mac, caché derrière la charrette où Ëlnar stockait ses victuailles. Soudain, la conversation prenait une tournure des plus intéressantes.

Rapporter ce que l'on souhaitait cacher à la principale intéressée devenait un besoin impérieux, aussi prit-t-il le plus grand soin à écouter jusqu'au dernier mot ces échanges passionnants.

Un sourire torve éclaira son visage de fouine. Mettre le bazar dans ce plan foireux relevait d'une obligation quasi divine.

Heureusement pour eux, Gabriel l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt. Le temps que l'archange s'entretienne avec elle, SES amis fabriquait un gros mensonge bien tordu à son encontre afin de l'empêcher de festoyer comme elle était en droit de l'attendre si sa présence avait été souhaitée.

Le simple fait de penser à l'effet produit par l'annonce de cette fabuleuse nouvelle lui faisait presque avoir la gaule.

Bon sang ! Elle allait péter un plomb c'était aussi sûr qu'une poule poussant son cri en pondant son œuf. Il fallait que l'effet de surprise soit total. Il allait soigner sa révélation et y apporter un petit commentaire fort savoureux.

Oui, enfin, on allait s'amuser.

Parce que jusqu'à présent, il manquait un peu de fantaisie. Cette nuit, un feu d'artifice allait éclater et pas besoin d'allumette pour l'allumer, Chaperon, à elle seule, s'en chargerait avec toute la fantaisie dont elle pourrait faire preuve.  
Autant dire qu'elle serait fortement inspirée.

Luthïen : Bon, très bien, vous chargerez Amélie de la garder avec elle pour la soirée sans lui révéler le pourquoi évidemment. Nous prendrons pour prétexte de nous entraîner pour un concours de lutte. Je lui donnerais une petite avance sur la soirée. Une petite récréation juste histoire de la faire patienter, ainsi nous aurons les mains libres pour la suite.

Prince Charmant : Veuillez m'excuser capitaine, mais au risque de me répéter, comment allons-nous rétribuer ces filles de joies ?

Luthïen : Avec une partie de ma solde.

Aliénor : Nous ne souhaitons pas t'ôter ton bien.

Luthïen : Le roi a été fort généreux à mon encontre ces derniers temps.

Alachnÿ : J'ADORE ce monarque !

Nimïel : Mais enfin, allez-vous dépouillez ce valeureux soldat dont le courage n'a d'égal que son engagement envers son souverain ? Euh, me feriez-vous crédit capitaine ?

Alachnÿ : Minute papillon, j'ai demandé le premier.

Matouba postillonnait, se moquant de la hardiesse de son maître :

Matouba : En avons-nous si envie que cela, ou n'en avons-nous pas si envie ?

Alachnÿ : Je te conseille de la fermer saleté de chat où il se pourrait bien que je ne te prive de quelques dents, ce qui t'empêcherais de t'empiffrer comme un porc et te permettrais de perdre le surplus de poids que tu as pris en décimant la population de sauterelles.

Le chat tigré le fixa de ses gros yeux ronds et un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son museau. Il cracha à travers ses quenottes et une traduction du genre : « Cause toujours tu m'intéresses vieux vicelard », aurait pu être proposé sans se tromper de beaucoup.

Aliénor : Mais regardez-moi ces mâles !

Zorgûnn, Jack et les autres spécimens masculins se lancèrent un regard de connivence où une certaine complicité teintée de testostérone, semblait les lier, tel un anneau de pouvoir.

Les lier tous…non pas dans les ténèbres, mais dans le vice c'était une évidence !

Luthïen se mit à rire en secouant ses mèches brunes :

Luthïen : Chacun aura son petit pécule je m'y engage sur l'honneur.

Alachnÿ : Cet ellon mérite que l'on porte un toast afin de commémorer le jour de sa naissance. Penser que la terre puisse porter un tel être me laisse sans voix !

Opéca : Voilà qui nous changeraient.

Alachnÿ : La gueuse, je vous dispense de votre commentaire disgracieux.

Opéca : Tu sais s'qu'elle te dit la gueuse ?

Prince Charmant : Voyons, un jour comme aujourd'hui, est à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans notre aventure mes amis. Je sens qu'elle va soudainement prendre comme une nouvelle ampleur ? N'est-ce pas ! Alachnÿ ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait ! Je m'y engage sur l'honneur !

Aliénor : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un très gros doute.

Opéca : Quel honneur l'magicien ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'j'entends pareille ânerie !

Nimïel : Une bonne livrée de connerie comme tu dirais Jack.

Jack : Mais tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche mon pote !

Prince Charmant : Bien. Alors on fait comme ça ? Tout le monde se met sur son trente et un ? Fichtre ! Je dois m'y mettre dès à présent !

Opéca : Ouais, c'est çà, commence maintenant, y'a du boulot !

Prince Charmant : Vos quolibets ne m'atteindront pas mon amie. Seule compte le régime de faveur dont va pouvoir bénéficier…

Opéca : Je sens qu'tu vas en dire des plus grosses que toi.

Prince Charmant : … ma jolie petite catapulte.

Il désigna d'un geste charmant et gracieux son entrejambe :

Zorgûnn : C'est déjà fait Opéca.

Prince Charmant : Cela intéresserait-il quelqu'un de savoir que je...bande déjà ?

Déjà, les rires fusaient de toutes parts…

Une fois que toute ces précieuses informations se furent enregistrées dans son petit cerveau bien retord, le lutin courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ah, il moulinait le bougre…

Enfin, il se présenta tout essoufflé devant Chaperon Rose :

Mic Mac : Bonjour la belle. Dis-moi, quèque tu s'rais prête à m'offrir pour une information valant son pesant d'or ?

Chaperon Rose : Que me racontes-tu là petit chancre ? Tu es torché où quoi ?

Mic Mac : Que nenni, je suis sobre comme un nouveau né.

Intriguée, la jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes et remarqua ses yeux enfiévrés. Il était à peu près certain que ce petit lutin avait une sérieuse révélation à lui faire. Prenant le temps de réfléchir, elle fit mine de peser le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre :

Chaperon Rose : A ton air impatient, je me doute qu'il s'agit d'un coup fourré se préparant dans un environnement assez proche. Pour savoir de quel ordre il est composé, c'est une toute autre affaire. Bien, que veux-tu en échange ?

Mic Mac : J'veux qu'tu m'emmènes là où je te le dirais pour prendre ma part du butin, un baiser et p'être bien voir ta culotte en passant.

Chaperon Rose : Ca fait beaucoup de choses pour une seule information dis-moi ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, mais ca les vaut largement.

Chaperon Rose : Très bien. Je prends !

Mic Mac : Tu vas pas l'regretter frangine.

Et là, il se mit à lui rapporter toute la conversation à laquelle il avait eu le grand bonheur d'assister. Au fur et à mesure de la narration, les yeux de Chaperon se rétrécissaient pour finir par devenir deux fentes d'où s'échappait une lueur meurtrière :

Chaperon Rose : Tu as amplement mérité ton dû et je te prie de croire qu'ils vont se souvenir très longtemps de leur velléité à me soustraire de leur petite sauterie. Bien, il me faut être la plus parfaite possible pour ce soir, par conséquent, cherche moi des petits bâtonnets de bois à peu près de cette longueur…

Et s'ensuivit, tout un descriptif d'ingrédients pour soigner sa préparation. Une idée venait de germer dans sa jolie tête et son capitaine n'allait pas le regretter…Où peut être un peu finalement…

Pendant qu'au loin, les deux silhouettes du roi et d'Olana apparaissaient et venaient vers le reste du convoi, deux elleths cancanaient avec toute la grâce de leur condition elfique.

Quelques elfes de hauts rangs, avaient suivis du regard leur souverain « _se traîner_ » tel un animal domestique vers cette humaine délurée. Autant l'arrivée de ces étrangers avait apporté un réel divertissement, autant leur présence commençait à en indisposer plus d'un.

Les éléments féminins de ce peuple sylvestre semblaient les plus virulentes. Ne cessant de critiquer ces femmes à l'allure légère, il n'y avait que l'elleth de feu dont elles se méfiaient, ce qui était plutôt une sage décision de leur part.

Orlyänne n'était pas du genre à tergiverser très longtemps pour dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et mieux valait ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Curieusement, c'était un fait qu'elles avaient immédiatement acquis. A croire que l'elleth aux cheveux de feu dispensait comme un avertissement permanent.

Aucune n'aurait trouvé le courage de s'opposer à cette géante rouge

Alors que deux elfines discutaient entre elles en jetant des coups d'œil vers le souverain, Orlyänne les observaient de loin. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'elles s'ingéniaient à se confier, mais l'elfine de feu pensa qu'il serait sans doute bon de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Elle commença par se rapprocher un mielleux sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui rappelons-le en période de _rarlänen_ n'annonçait rien de bon, puis après une poignée de secondes d'immobilité, cracha une boulette de feu à leurs pieds.

Complètement épouvantées, elles poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et reculèrent tétanisées alors que l'amie d'Olana continuait à les fixer de plus en plus férocement.

Il fallut l'intervention de Luthïen pour la calmer :

Luthïen : Orlyänne, il serait peut être bon que vous retourniez auprès de vos amis.

Orlyänne : _Shark !_

Elle cracha à nouveau, ce qui fit s'enflammer l'herbe aux pieds des deux elleths qui partirent en courant. Mic Mac savourait le spectacle depuis un petit monticule de terre et leur fit l'un de ses légendaires doigts d'honneur.

Inutile de préciser qu'il le tendit à la perfection. Un savoir faire hors norme !

Lorsqu'il sortit sa langue et la fit tournoyer dans un mouvement des plus obscènes, l'on venait d'atteindre le summum de la distinction !

Ce à quoi Orlyänne répondit par un sourire ravageur. Chaperon Rose qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, crut bon d'en ajouter une petite couche à leur encontre, alors qu'elles passaient devant elle :

Chaperon Rose : Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer, charmantes elleths, ce que cette langue pourrait apporter comme réconfort sur votre joli petit bouton de rose.

Les deux elfines partirent en courant cette fois, souhaitant mettre une distance de sécurité entre ce petit monstre et leurs…boutons de roses ?

Mic Mac et Chaperon Rose s'avancèrent ensemble et se tapèrent dans la main avec une évidente satisfaction :

Mic Mac : Morues !

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons mon ami, faisons preuve d'un peu de compassion.

Luthïen : Ne devais-tu pas être mises aux fers avec Opéca ?

Chaperon Rose : Figures-toi que grâce à Olana, nous y échappons mon lapinou.

Luthïen : Vous avez énormément de chance. D'ordinaire, le roi n'est pas aussi clément.

Chaperon Rose : Il faut croire qu'Olana à su le convaincre. Quelque chose me dit que cela n'a pas dû être très difficile.

Luthïen : Cesse donc de toujours insinuer des choses graveleuses petite délurée.

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis-moi, il me semble bien pourtant que cela ne te déplais pas d'avoir une petite humaine polissonne.

Luthïen : Ce n'est pas faux. Viens par ici ma _pùce_.

Chaperon Rose : Puce ! Cela se prononce puce et non _puche _!

Un sourire torve s'afficha sur ses traits et l'elfe lui prouva par un baiser profond et sensuel, qu'il appréciait le charme coquin de sa petite poupée :

Mic Mac : Alors capitaine, face nord où face sud ?

Opéca : Dégage de là morpion !

Elle ramassa un gros caillou et tenta de le viser…hélas, le petit gredin était si habile qu'un saut réussit à le sauver :

Mic Mac : T'as toujours pas trouvé de mâle ? Tu commence à t'aigrir la belette.

Opéca : J't'ai sonné ?

Matouba, aussi rond qu'une barrique, se dirigeait vers eux en trottinant de cette curieuse façon.

L'animal s'était considérablement engraissé pendant son séjour à la Lothlorien.

C'est que la gourmandise de ce chat, avait été sans limite. Alachnÿ le cherchait partout :

Alachnÿ : Ah te voilà gros tas ? Avec tout le poids que tu as pris, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour te perdre. Je te préviens que je te mets à la diète dès aujourd'hui faignasse !

Pendant que le lutin ricanait en se moquant de cette boule de poil, Matouba fixa le magicien, et postillonna entre ses dents pointus, ce qui en langage félin voulait probablement dire : « _j'en ai rien à branler le magico_ ».

Bien évidemment, ceci était une traduction des plus approximatives mais néanmoins elle se rapprochait belle et bien de la vérité.

Pour toute réponse, Alachnÿ, rompu aux insultes en tout genre, s'approcha et lui balança un bon coup de pied ce qui valut au chat d'avancer dans la bonne direction sans bristol d'invitation.

Mic Mac en profita pour se moquer de l'animal. Alachnÿ opéra un demi-tour et faisant mine de se baisser à terre, se plaça d'un bond derrière le lutin et là aussi sa flexion-extension de la cheville fit merveille

L'on vit le gnome voler dans les airs et devancer le chat ce qui lui aurait valu une médaille aux cent mètres très certainement.

Cette fois, ce fut à Orlyänne et ses amis de rire.

Bon sang, quand il le voulait, Alachnÿ savait faire monter la chantilly sans avoir à la battre très longtemps !

Au loin, Thranduil se sépara de sa dame afin de ne point animer les ragots sur les conseils d'Olana :

Olana : A plus tard Majesté.

Thranduil : Nous aurons à parler ce soir mon ange.

Olana : Je n'ai pas oubliée.

Repositionnant sa capuche sur sa tête, elle se dirigea vers ses compagnons de voyage.

La compagnie de Thorin continuait son périple, toujours aussi déterminée. Gandalf les accompagnait chevauchant tout près du roi nain, lorsqu'un croassement se fit entendre. Dwalin, prêt à lancer sa hache sur tout ce qui pouvait se trouver en travers de son chemin, suivit des yeux le vol de l'oiseau. Lorsqu'il le vit approcher du magicien, sa main se positionna sur sa hache et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il la lança directement sur le volatile qui dû faire une embardée pour éviter le tranchant de l'arme :

Gandalf : Dwalin ! Vous avez failli nous priver de l'un de nos plus fidèles messagers !

Tous fixaient le corbeau qui, courroucé ne cessait de croasser à l'encontre du nain. La compagnie de ces étranges humains qui accompagnaient le roi Thranduil était de bien meilleure qualité que celle de ces affreuses petites personnes mal embouchées ! Les plumes en désordre, il se posa en catastrophe sur l'épaule de l'istari. Tout deux s'exprimèrent en elfique ce qui était préférable au vu de ce que Roäc énonça :

_Roäc : Sont-ils toujours aussi stupides ?_

_Gandalf : Veuillez excuser les manières un peu cavalières de Dwalin, il est un peu…sauvage._

_Roäc : C'est peu de le dire !_

_Gandalf : Que souhaitiez-vous m'apprendre ?_

_Roäc : Le Seigneur Cirdan vient d'arriver à la Lothlorien. Ses pensées sont troublées par un fait d'importance…_

_Gandalf : Venez Roäc, je vais m'assoir et vous allez me raconter ces faits._

_Roäc : Me garantissez-vous ma survie ou dois-je me méfier de ces personnes ?_

_Gandalf : Ne leur en tenez pas rigueur mon ami, eux aussi sont en marche pour une quête et non des moindres…_

Balin, le plus âgé des nains s'approcha de Dwalin :

Balin : Dwalin, quand t'empliras tu enfin de nobles manières ? Roäc est une légende vivante dans le monde elfique !

Dwalin : Il n'intéresse pas le monde des nains. Comment aurais-je pu deviner son importance ?

Balin : Fais-toi oublier et montre-toi discret…pour une fois.

Dwalin venait de sortir de sous son morceau de hache plantée dans son front, une explication des plus saugrenue, ce à quoi le plus âgé des nains était habitué. Bien des années après, cette étrange blessure laissait de bien mystérieuses séquelles sur sa faculté de raisonnement…

Thorin écu-de-chêne, ordonna de dresser le campement pour la fin de la journée. Gloin et Oin furent chargés de s'occuper des chevaux, ce à quoi Gloin répondit par un rictus. Râler faisait partie de son mode de fonctionnement. Il détestait recevoir des ordres, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Bombur, le cuisinier de la Compagnie commençait à dispenser lui aussi ses ordres :

Bombur : Bifur, va me chercher du bois, je vais préparer un petit quelque chose juste histoire de ne pas mourir de faim.

Son cousin lui répondit de façon confuse et dans le langage khuzdûl, qu'il irait dès qu'il en aurait envie. Personne ne le comprit sauf Balin qui traduisit aimablement :

Balin : Ne t'inquiètes pas Bombur, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, mais vois-tu, il est un peu fatigué..Eh oui, sa vieille blessure ! Kili et Fili vont s'en charger, n'est-ce pas les jeunes ?

Fili : C'est comme si c'était fait. Tu viens Kili ?

Kili : Je suis déjà parti frérot…

D'un pas sautillant, le nain aux traits fins s'échappait en courant encourageant son frère à le suivre. Ces deux là ne manquaient jamais une occasion de s'amuser.

Bilbon, quant à lui, s'asseyait sur une grosse pierre, prenant soin d'ôter de ses larges pieds, une brindille sèche coincée entre ses gros orteils. Il y avait un moment qu'il rêvait d'un bon bain. Jamais le confort de son trou de Hobbit ne lui avait autant manqué !

Et que dire de sa cuisine et de son garde manger toujours plein de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres…La Comté lui semblait si loin…

Roäc eut fort à raconter en cette fin de journée et l'istari l'écouta religieusement en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Le moment du mur d'eau sur la Mer Occidentale et le fait que pour la toute première fois, l'accès aux Terres Immortelles avait été refusé au plus ancien elfe de cette terre le déconcerta. Que se passait-il ? Le monde devenait-t-il fou ?

Une volute de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche tout autant qu'un hoquet de stupeur :

_Gandalf : Tout ceci est fortement suspect Roäc !_

_Roäc : Qu'en pensez-vous magicien ?_

_Gandalf : Pas du bien mon ami. Pourquoi les Valar sont-ils contre nous ?_

_Roäc : Ils ne le sont peut-être pas ? Du moins pas comme nous l'imaginons…et si cela n'était qu'une sorte …d'avertissement ?_

_Gandalf : Un avertissement ? Je dois revoir mon vieil ami Cirdan. Dès que nous serons aux abords de la forêt de Mirkwood, je rendrais visite à cette noble Dame Galadriel. Sans doute pourrait-elle nous éclairer de ses lumières. D'ici-là, invitez le Seigneur Cirdan à m'attendre._

_Roäc : Très bien, je pars sur l'instant._

_Gandalf : Attendez, ne souhaitez-vous point vous reposer un peu ?_

_Roäc : Et bénéficier de la légendaire politesse de vos amis nains ? Non merci, je trouverais bien de quoi sustenter mon appétit d'oiseau sur la route…a bientôt Gandalf._

Sans plus attendre, il s'envola sous le regard curieux de Bilbon :

Bilbon : Gandalf, pourquoi repart-il si tôt ?

Gandalf : Hum, un message urgent à porter…

Bilbon : Oh, je vois…

Non, à bien y penser, il n'était pas certain qu'il faisait preuve de clairvoyance.

Amélie, qui avait bien taquinée la bouteille en l'honneur de l'arrivée d'Orlyänne et de Zorgûnn, somnolait de curieuse façon sur son cheval de labour. Il fallait bien une telle monture pour un être d'exception. Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand…un pur bonheur à contempler…soudain, un ronflement sonore se fit entendre.

Un bien désagréable bruit pour nos amis elfiques aux oreilles si délicates.

N'y tenant plus, Ëlnar, l'intendant en chef, s'approcha de la source :

Ëlnar : Mais enfin, quel est ce bruit si incommodant ?

Opéca : Cà, Ëlnar, c'est notre Amélie qui ronfle.

Ëlnar : Mais…comment fait-t-elle cela ?

Opéca : Il faut un bon gosier bien adapté pour cette fonction, ce qui est le cas de la vieille. Pourquoi, vous ronflez pas vous ?

Abasourdi, l'ellon lui lança un regard suspicieux :

Ëlnar : Non. Excusez-nous !

Jack : Y'a pas d'mal, personne n'est parfait !

Alachnÿ : Voici au moins un avantage dont nous pouvons nous montrer fiers ! Vous n'êtes pas prêt d'entendre ailleurs pareille musique et celle-ci est conduite par un maestro de premier ordre !

Et le magicien se mit à ricaner accompagné de Prince Charmant dont les couinements firent redoubler les rires :

Prince Charmant : Oh, mon ami que vous êtes drôles ! Sans vous dans les parages, nous nous ferions…allez, j'ose…chier !

Jack : Tu vois mon pote quand tu veux…tu deviens acceptable.

Ëlnar : Je ne sais si je dois prendre cela pour de l'ironie ou de la provocation.

Jack : Allez, on n'est pas chiens, un peu des deux mon poulet, comme ça t'en a de reste.

Prince Charmant : Mon poulet…oh, Jack, vous vous dépassez en galéjade ! Vous avez toute mon admiration !

Jack : Et ben, c'est déjà ça !

Ëlnar : Ce n'est pas très gentil…

Opéca : Parlons en de gentillesse ! Et la votre, vous vous asseyez dessus ? Vous croyez qu'on n'a pas remarqué les mauvais regards qu'on nous lance depuis ce matin ?

Décontenancé, Ëlnar dû bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était contre ce genre de démonstration hostile et en éprouvait une grande honte :

Ëlnar : Je reconnais, à ma décharge, nos torts. Veuillez excusez les miens, ils ne devraient pas vous traiter ainsi.

Opéca : On vous en veut pas, seulement ce serait bien si on pouvait nous voir autrement que des pignoufs avec des mauvaises idées calées dans l'ciboulot !

L'elfe haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir saisi le message dans son intégralité, mais il préféra n'en rien dire :

Ëlnar : Surveillez-là et tâchez de ne pas perdre votre amie en route, vu la cuite qu'elle tient, cela ne serait pas impossible.

Opéca : Promis, on l'aura à l'œil not'vieille.

La seconde partie du voyage fut un peu plus agréable. Une légère brise s'était levée apportant un peu de fraîcheur. La chaleur commençait à devenir incommodante.

Olana, prenant soin de dissimuler son visage sous sa capuche restait en retrait, tout en apercevant au loin Thranduil aux côtés de son fils. Seul sa vue lui importait.

Tauriel avait accepté, à contre cœur, de céder son cheval à la jeune femme sur les injonctions du roi. Sa monture montrait des signes de fatigue et l'on préférait le priver de charges afin de le soulager. Luthïen lui proposa de monter avec lui ce qui, notons-le au passage, fit enrager Chaperon Rose.

Le long convoi progressait à son rythme, chacun tentait d'occuper son temps à discuter ou simplement observer le paysage quand certains tentaient de somnoler comme Alachnÿ et son chat Matouba roulé en boule dans une sacoche de cuir que l'on avait fixé pour lui sur le flanc de la monture du magicien. Ce n'était pas la panacée, mais cela permettait au matou de roupiller en débitant toutes sortes de borborygmes ce qui là encore exaspérait au plus haut point son maitre. Au final, chacun s'endormit au son de ses propres nuisances.

Alors que rien ne laissait présager ce qui devait suivre, le cheval de Tauriel se coinça la patte entre deux racines de végétaux effleurant à peine le sol. Il fit une embardée faisant chuter Olana.

Heureusement, cette dernière n'avait rien, mais l'animal stoppa net sa marche en laissant son sabot en suspens. Immédiatement, l'elfine rousse se précipita vers sa monture qui souffrait horriblement. Hennissant, rien ni personne n'arrivait à le calmer. Olana, confuse, ne cessait de s'excuser, mais l'elleth ne voulait rien entendre et la fusillait du regard.

Ishtâk, vint examiner l'animal, mais il était évident, que chacun savait ce qu'il allait se produire. D'un signe de dénégation, le mage fit comprendre au roi que l'on ne pourrait pas sauver cette bête. Olana s'approcha du mage :

Olana : Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ? Vous êtes magicien, tout comme Gandalf, vous devez pouvoir le sauver !

Ishtâk : Hélas Gente Dame, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de guérison du Seigneur Elrond !

Olana : Et vous Alachnÿ, ne pouvez-vous rien faire ?

Le magicien, descendu de sa monture, examina à son tour l'animal, sans plus de succès. A son grand désarroi, il fit un signe de la tête :

Alachnÿ : J'ai peut-être tous les défauts de la terre, mais si je pouvais le sauver je l'aurais déjà fait.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Tauriel :

Olana : Je suis désolée...c'est un regrettable accident.

Tauriel ne pouvait apercevoir ses traits, mais elle la détailla des pieds à la tête d'un air glacial, puis elle se détourna vers son cheval. A présent couché, elle lui caressait l'encolure :

Tauriel : Allez-vous en !

Thranduil allait répondre lorsque Légolas leva la main :

Légolas : Laissez _ada_, je m'en occupe.

Il l'entraina à l'écart sans attendre, tandis que l'elfine rousse, que les bras réconfortant de Légolas, ne suffisaient plus à consoler, laissait éclater sa colère comme un coup de tonnerre :

_Tauriel : Cette humaine m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde._

_Légolas : C'était un accident._

_Tauriel : Pourquoi continuer à la défendre ? Ne voyez-vous pas clair dans son jeu ? Observez votre père et vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler. Bientôt, votre mère n'aura plus sa place dans son cœur et il la reniera, alors les Valar se vengeront de cet affront et nous subirons leur courroux !_

_Légolas : Ne dis pas de choses insensées Tauriel. Mon père ne pourra jamais oublier ma mère !_

_Tauriel : En es tu aussi certain ? Vois les regards qu'ils se lancent et nous en reparlerons..._

_Légolas : Arrête !_

_Tauriel : Je n'agis pas pour ton déplaisir, mais pour te faire ouvrir les yeux. _

_Légolas : Tu vas trop loin._

_Tauriel : Nous verrons bien !_

Le roi ordonna de monter le campement un peu plus loin, pendant que l'on s'occupait de faire ce qui devait être fait en pareil cas. Légolas emmena Tauriel en pleurs un peu plus loin.

Olana s'était isolée. Cet événement la bouleversait bien plus que cela n'aurait dû. Malgré ce que tous s'accordaient à penser, dans son esprit elle était la seule coupable.

Silencieuse, elle se mit à marcher sans autre pensée que fixer l'horizon où le soleil commençait sa descente sur ce monde. Il se mourrait en même temps qu'un animal n'ayant certainement pas mérité pareille fin.

En temps ordinaire des pleurs auraient accueillis cette fatalité semblant lui coller à la peau, curieusement tel ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, un détachement soudain et profond l'avait envahi. Trop d'événements s'étaient produits depuis sa venue en ce monde.

Plus qu'une lassitude, elle finissait par accepter ce destin qui s'acharnait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est avec un calme olympien qu'elle reçut la visite de Tauriel.

Le visage encore ravagé par les larmes, ses traits se contractaient sous l'effet de la colère. Elle n'attendit même pas de se trouver près d'elle pour cracher sa colère :

Tauriel : Votre venue sur ces Terres n'amène que désolation et malheur ! Si vous aviez une once de retenue, vous repartiriez sur le champ !

Olana prit le temps de se lever, avant de lui répondre sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant :

Olana : Penser que je souhaiterais le moindre mal à l'un des vôtres ou ne serait-ce qu'à cet animal est une insulte qui m'atteint personnellement…

Tauriel : Vous desservez Sa Majesté en restant à ses côtés !

Olana : Chercher à me nuire, ne vous fera pas entrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi.

Tauriel : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Olana : Nous nous sommes très bien compris Tauriel.

Tauriel : Oseriez-vous insinuer…

Olana : Je n'insinue rien…je constate c'est tout.

Tauriel : Je n'ai pas à écouter vos réflexions stupides !

Olana : C'est fort dommage, cela aurait pu vous éviter bien des désagréments.

Tauriel : Je vois…vous allez vous empresser d'aller raconter …

Olana : Je ne dirais rien qui puisse vous nuire Tauriel, vous seule vous en chargez déjà de parfaite façon.

Tauriel : Votre suffisance est immonde !

Olana : Me tiendriez-vous le même discours face à votre souverain ?

Tauriel : S'il fallait lui démontrer votre félonie…

Olana : Le souverain se doute-t-il de votre penchant à son égard ?

L'elfine pâlit :

Tauriel : Vous êtes pire que ce que j'imaginais…

Olana : Je comprends que vous puissiez être admirative devant un tel être, mais…

Olana s'approcha dangereusement de l'elfine. Son ton se voulait froid et austère :

Olana : Désormais, il faudra compter avec moi Gente Damoiselle, et ne comptez sur une quelconque largesse de ma part. Vous voici prévenu, à vous de faire bon usage de ces recommandations.

D'un signe de tête, la jeune femme fit comprendre que la conversation était terminée. D'un pas lent elle s'éloigna. Pas un instant elle n'avait éprouvé la moindre peur, pas un instant elle ne s'était sentie en état d'infériorité et il y avait une bonne raison à cela…

L'amour éprouvé pour Thranduil, lui avait insufflé cette force !

Plus que jamais, elle se battrait pour lui. Hier elle n'avait rien, aujourd'hui elle l'avait lui. Cela lui paraissait plus que suffisant et valait bien de dépasser ses appréhensions et lui octroyer le courage nécessaire.

Pour la première fois de son existence, un être comptait dans sa vie…

Pour la toute première fois….

La haine s'intensifia dans le cœur de l'elfine tel un dangereux poison et le seul mot qu'elle se sentit capable de prononcer ne fut pas en faveur de la jeune femme :

Tauriel : _Ango _! (Serpent) !

« _L'auberge du chien borgne_ » !

Un nom tout à fait évocateur au vu de l'animal qui trônait sur le bar du patron. La seule évocation de ce nom suffit à faire briller les prunelles du capitaine.

L'animal, lui, avait perdu un œil mais dans la prunelle rescapée rejaillissait l'amour de ses maîtres. Au final, cette bâtisse au toit de chaume avait bien été baptisée. Elle regorgeait des meilleures intentions pour qui savaient mettre la main à sa bourse.

Les filles y offrant leurs charmes venaient de tous horizons et savaient s'adapter à toutes les situations.

Lorsque quelques seigneurs du Rohan s'y laissaient piégés, la folie s'invitait à tous les étages et laissait un goût de miel sur les lèvres des courtisanes…

Ce soir, pensa Luthïen, la folie serait fort probablement encore une fois de la partie au vue des énergumènes qu'il allait emmener sur place. La vue, au loin, de sa petite poupée frétillante amena chez lui une demi-once de regret de la tenir éloignée de ce projet, mais bien vite, les souvenirs de son dernier passage dans l'établissement du village, lui revinrent en mémoire et il se dit qu'au final, c'était sans doute la moins pire des solutions que d'omettre certaines vérités.

Après tout, elles n'étaient pas toutes bonnes à dire…non ?

Lourd était le ciel. Sombre les présages à venir. A l'intérieur de la forteresse de Dol Guldur, seul le Mal avait droit de cité. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus retord possible, il fallait qu'il étende très bientôt la noirceur en ce monde et ni les Hommes, ni les Elfes, ni les nains n'y pourraient rien.

Sauron le savait depuis très longtemps, lui qui attendait, tapi dans l'ombre, le moment d'une hypothétique résurrection. C'était un mot dont Asmodée ne lassait jamais !

Emprunté à son ennemi de toujours, il se délectait d'en user et d'en abuser avec la plus pernicieuse jouissance. Un mot qui se voulait provocateur, percutant et annonciateur de ce que sa farouche volonté d'atteindre le Saint encourageait.

Grâce à son savoir, combiné à celui de Sauron dont l'enseignement auprès de Son Maître Morgoth avait été fort appréciable, l'idée de créer un nouveau monstre prêt à semer la mort, la désolation et la peur sur ces terres, prenait forme.

Sous ses yeux rouges luisants où brillait la force du Mal, l'on serait bientôt en mesure de donner vie à cet être maléfique.

Un dragon prenait forme dans les entrailles de Dol Guldur. Une magnifique façon de contrer le Monde Elfique et leur pureté originelle…

Pour cela, il avait fallu remonter dans le temps, s'emplir de ce passé révolu dont Sauron lui-même éprouvait la plus grande rancœur. Ces maudits elfes avaient jugé, blessé et banni Son Grand Maître Morgoth, il était temps pour lui de prendre la relève et de prouver à ces êtres se pensant supérieurs à tout autre qu'il fallait compter sur lui désormais.

Il ferait Acte de présence et pas avec les meilleures intentions. Comme Morgoth avait privé le Monde de lumière en brisant les Deux Lampes, il priverait à nouveau cette Terre de tout ce que les elfes chérissaient et pour cela la venue de cette aide providentielle en la personne de cet étrange personnage aux ailes sombres l'y aiderait.

L'origine des dragons revenait encore et toujours à Morgoth. Le plus grand des Vala, était une source créative à lui tout seul. Fort de son projet de régner en maître absolu, ses idées n'étaient pas restées lettres mortes.

Le père des dragons se nommait Glaurung. Grandissant très lentement dans les profondeurs d'Angband, il fit des dégâts considérables lors de ses nombreuses sorties sur les terres que voulaient contrôler Son Créateur, cependant, il fut tué par Tùrin lors de la Bataille de Dagor Bragollach.

Ce dragon ne possédait pas d'ailes, mais des pouvoirs redoutables. L'idée germa alors dans l'esprit retord de Sauron d'en créer un autre avec toutes les caractéristiques de ce monstre avec pour suprématie la propriété de voler. Etendre son pouvoir sur un territoire plus vaste était une éventualité alléchante.

Malgré toute sa bonne ou mauvaise volonté selon de quel côté de la barrière l'on se plaçait, sa détermination n'était jamais récompensé telle qu'elle aurait dû l'être à son goût.

Il était bien difficile de créer pareil créature, il le savait…sauf que…

Un allié inattendu venait lui offrir le complément de savoir lui faisant défaut. Ainsi, tout en pratiquant son Art qui consistait à diffuser son savoir maléfique à qui pourrait lui être utile, Asmodée lui avait démontré qu'il était toujours possible de contrer son ennemi avec sa seule volonté et aussi un peu d'aide il fallait bien le reconnaitre.

C'est ainsi que les deux entités maléfiques se lièrent, s'apprécièrent, et se narrèrent leur savoir….

Asmodée apprit qu'il existait l'un des derniers dragons vivant en ce monde, qu'il se nommait Smaug et qu'il couvait farouchement un tas d'or sous la montagne Erebor près de la ville d'Esgaroth.

Tentant, mais pas suffisant selon le démon. Ce dragon, quoique puissant avait un défaut d'importance…son amour de la richesse, de l'or et du plaisir de sa contemplation.

Germa en lui l'idée d'en créer un autre…

Il existait deux autres Dragons de légende, Scatha, un ver gigantesque qui avait mené la vie dure aux nains des Montagnes grises et qui en deux mille T.A. par le dénommé Fram un homme appartenant aux ancêtres des Rohirrim.

Vint alors le dragon Ancalagon, le premier pourvu d'ailes, dont la noirceur le rendait effrayant. Père des dragons volants, il était le plus grand et le plus redouté des monstres crée par le Maître.

Lui aussi connu un destin tragique au vu de Sauron. Durant la Guerre de la Grande Colère où les elfes, encore ces maudites créatures, s'étaient alliés aux hommes pour combattre le Mal, Ancalagon avait été tué dans le ciel par Eärendil. Sa chute détruisit le Thangorodrim, les trois volcans noirs de la forteresse d'Angband.

Après cela, les derniers dragons et balrogs furent dispersés, pourchassés, tués…

Asmodée fut séduit par le dragon Ancalagon. Sa noirceur, sa grandeur…

Vint alors en lui l'idée de création…

Créer un monstre aussi cruel que ce dragon noir, à la représentation effrayante, il fallait que sa seule évocation fasse frémir les peuples vivant encore, pour peu de temps, sur ces terres.

Dans les forges souterraines prit forme plusieurs ébauches de dragons ne donnant satisfaction ni à Sauron, ni à Asmodée, jusqu'à ces temps derniers où la réussite était aux portes du domaine maudit.

Encore quelques légères modifications, deux ou trois arrangements, et le monstre prendrait bientôt vie. Une lueur mauvaise anima le regard pourpre d'Asmodée, il se sentit soudain apte à fêter pareille nouvelle et reprenant la forme d'un elfe magnifique, il s'en fut auprès de cette Princesse au doux prénom de Nessälda.

La posséder était une source de satisfaction sans limite pour ce démon de la luxure. Il aimait l'entendre gémir avant de s'abandonner sous les cris que provoquait ce mélange de plaisir et de souffrance que lui seul savait distiller selon sa propre volonté.

Une petite satisfaction bien méritée avant que n'éclate le chaos infernal….

_Aux abords du royaume de la Lothlorien…_

Fimbron, l'Ent millénaire, possédait un atout incroyable. Sa possibilité d'occulter le sens essentiel d'un elfe « l'odorat » !

Son écorce dégageait une forte odeur d'humus camouflant toute présence indésirable sur ses branches ? Rares étaient les oiseaux se faisant attaquer lorsqu'ils prenaient un peu de repos sur les branches des Ents. Ils bénéficiaient automatiquement d'une protection favorable. Dans certains endroits de la Terre du Milieu cela devenait essentiel pour leur survie.

Voici pourquoi, de nombreux volatiles y trouvaient refuge et ces arbres étaient souvent qualifiés de « _Géant chantant_ », à cause des piaillements et autres sifflements que les oiseaux dans leur extrême bonté voulaient bien offrir au bon plaisir de ces végétaux. Commençait alors, une véritable symphonie entre les animaux et ces créatures doués pour la musique.

Voici d'où leur venait cet amour pour le chant.

Il existait tout de même, en ce monde, un être pour qui ce « _don_ » ne paraissait pas être une chance et pour cause…Edarion n'en pouvait plus de tous ces chants…

Lui, ne rêvait que de silence…

L'arrivée de Roäc apporta, enfin, un petit espoir de sérénité :

Edarion : Chut ! Chut ! Il me faut entendre ce que cet important messager a à me dire…

Aussitôt les chants cessèrent, autant du côté des oiseaux que du vieil Ent et aussitôt un sourire éclaira les traits du vieil homme :

Edarion : Roäc, je vous béni !

Le corbeau pencha la tête de côté cherchant à deviner le sens caché de ces paroles :

Edarion : Ne faites pas attention. Alors, qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre ?

Roäc : Gabriel, votre ami, vous fait dire qu'il vous faut quitter la Lothlorien dès aujourd'hui. Vous devez vous rendre dans la forêt de Mirkwood.

Edarion : Encore une forêt ? Fichtre ! Ne pourrait-on m'envoyer vers quelques paysages désertiques…sans arbres, ni…oiseaux !

Roäc : Pardon ?

Edarion : Non, non, ce n'est rien, ne faites pas attention.

Soudain, le vieil homme frappa l'écorce de l'Ent de sa canne :

Edarion : Eh, Fimbron, nous devons nous rendre dans une autre forêt…Mirkwood, alors en marche et…dites, s'il vous plaît, serait-il possible d'avoir un peu de silence afin que je puisse dormir un peu ?

Fimbron : Vooouus avvveeezz cchhommeiilll ?

Edarion : Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces dernières heures, il faut dire, que c'est particulièrement bruyant par ici….

Fimbron : Occhhhh ! Cche voiiis. Les ammiichhh, chhileennce pour moon amiiii !

D'un élan incroyable, l'Ent se déracina, le mouvement fit fuir tous les oiseaux, Roäc s'envola vers la Lothlorien et Edarion, enchanté d'avoir un peu de paix, s'endormit bercé par les pas du géant vert….


	26. Chapter 26 Confessions et

Chapitre 26

Confessions et…

A nouveau les tentes avaient poussé comme des champignons. Ëlnar préparait le cœur lourd le repas du soir et l'on fit ce qui devait être fait pour le cheval de Tauriel.

Ôter la vie à un animal, qui plus est un fidèle destrier comme l'avait été « _Ïllniss_ », était un véritable crève cœur pour les elfes. Le capitaine Luthïen eut le plus grand mal à s'y résoudre, mais hélas, ce genre de blessure nécessitait une telle fin. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver, le garder en vie, n'aurait fait qu'accroître ses souffrances et de cela il n'en était pas question pour ces ellons.

Chaperon Rose n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire le moindre reproche concernant le fait d'avoir pris Tauriel avec lui sur sa monture, aussi s'en fut elle à ses occupations.

Amélie et Aliénor s'approchaient d'un point d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Le temps lourd faisait coller les vêtements sur la peau. Prince Charmant, déjà à ses ablutions, chantonnait en se savonnant. Pour ce tartuffe, tout allait toujours pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Aucun événement ne pouvait l'atteindre, bien trop préoccupé à se toiletter, pomponner, une grande partie du temps que le Créateur, dans son immense bonté, lui avait accordé.

Orlyänne, quant à elle, venait de sortir sa poudre volcanique et son huile parfumée de sa besace. Elle ne détestait pas prendre soin de sa personne, pourvu qu'elle se trouvât en bonne compagnie.

Aliénor aida Amélie à se déshabiller et à entrer dans l'eau fraîche, puis tout naturellement, elle lui frotta le dos. Aucune gêne ne transparaissait dans leurs gestes, elles avaient toutes l'habitude de s'entrevoir nues et il fallait bien prendre soin de leur pilier matriarcal. Ce fut donc accompagné de chants que ce moment de détente se déroula. Opéca apportait son linge de rechange et entra, elle aussi, dans l'eau sous l'œil aiguisé d'Orlyänne.

L'elfine savait apprécier les belles choses et le corps d'Opéca n'avait rien à envier à celui de Chaperon Rose sa rivale. Un pain de savon dans les mains, Opéca s'approcha d'Amélie :

Opéca : Laisse Aliénor, j'ai l'habitude, faut l'frotter ce vieux cuir, pas vrai la vieille ?

Amélie : Pour sûr la p'tiote ! Vas-y donc !

En riant, la jeune femme colla un gros baiser sonore sur la joue de la bonne femme qui se mit à rire. Au loin, Olana les observaient en souriant…

Elle aurait tant souhaité les rejoindre, mais Gabriel l'attendait.

Enfin installés au campement, nos amis s'occupaient de déballer leurs affaires pour les uns, se faire beaux pour les autres.

Etant donné ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, Chaperon rose avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et venait de passer une bonne heure à s'entortiller chacune des mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds autour des petits bâtonnets de bois que le lutin Mic Mac lui avait ramassé sur son injonction.

Délicatement attachés avec des liens végétaux, ses cheveux se devaient, à présent, de sécher, aussi prit-elle la décision de s'assoir sur un rocher tête au soleil. Heureusement, il était encore assez haut pour parfaire le souhait de la gourgandine.

Alors que chacun cherchait l'ombre, la fraîcheur, un peu de brise, elle devait bien être la seule à rester stoïquement immobile à lézarder sous un soleil implacable.

Toute alanguie, voire même un peu ramollie, la belle n'en finissait plus de maudire ses compagnons de voyage ! Pour sûr, sa vengeance serait terrible.

A commencer par la sentence qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner à son capitaine ayant eu l'audace de l'écarter de ce projet comme une malpropre.

Elle bougonnait lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. De sous les frondaisons des arbres, Luthïen faisait une entrée remarquée.

Les biceps luisants, la tunique entrouverte sur un torse glabre mais ô combien sexy, les paupières de la jeune femme se soulevèrent paresseusement.

Lorsque ses pupilles s'acclimatèrent à la clarté, et que ses iris contemplèrent le magnifique spécimen mâle s'offrant à sa vue, elle émit comme une espèce de grognement animal qui perturba Luthïen :

Luthïen : Oh, le joli grogne…

Tout à coup, il cessa net de parler.

La voir ainsi, la tête parsemée de morceau de bois… Il ouvrit de grands yeux :

Luthïen : Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait petite femelle ?

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Cà ne se voit pas ? Je me frise les cheveux stupide ellon !

Luthïen : Tu te frises…

Chaperon rose : Ce que tu observe avec la plus grande attention sur ma jolie tête bien faite, n'est autre que l'ancêtre du bigoudi.

L'elfe la fixa dans les yeux, avant de regarder les morceaux de bois, revenir à elle, refixer à nouveau ces drôles de bâtonnets…

Luthïen : Bigou…

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, un formidable éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Les larmes aux yeux, l'elfe n'en finissait plus de s'esclaffer :

Luthïen : Qu'as-tu encore inventé ? On…on dirait un hérisson.

Le capitaine affichait toujours un sourire goguenard alors qu'elle enrageait :

Chaperon rose : Vas-tu enfin cesser de rire comme un benêt ? Stupide animal !

De la voir en colère frapper de son petit peton chaussé de satin rose la terre, les sangs de Luthïen ne firent qu'un tour. Bon sang, à part cette ridicule tête de hérisson, elle était…à couper le souffle.

Vêtue d'une robe légère, courte, dévoilant une paire de jambes…hâlées, cette couleur ambre était ravissante. La transpiration faisait briller sa peau. Soudain, elle devenait véritablement très tentante.

L'esprit embrumé par la chaleur et le désir naissant dans ses veines, il s'approcha. La fixant intensément, un air gourmand s'afficha sur ses traits tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres. Sa convoitise et son désir étaient tels, que l'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait manifestement envie d'elle cela ne faisait aucun doute, aussi pour la faire pester, il commença à se déshabiller prenant soin de mettre dans ses gestes mesurés toute la lenteur souhaité pour aiguiser ses sens :

Luthïen : Je vais me baigner dans la rivière. M'accompagnes-tu ma petite femelle ?

Troublée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle dut pourtant se résoudre à renoncer :

Chaperon rose : Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais renoncer à mes bouclettes pour un …

Baissant lentement son pantalon et son dessous, le regard de Chaperon s'enflamma. Avec une virilité au garde à vous, cet ellon était un spécimen de premier choix. Déglutissant à grand peine, la jeune femme commençait à regretter ses fameux…bigoudis.

Sans cesser de la fixer, il entra dans l'eau, en affichant un sourire torride. Complètement décontenancé, Chaperon Rose ne cessait de le reluquer…

Luthïen : Vas-tu garder tes...bi…je ne sais quoi…au lieu de profiter d'un bon moment avec moi et mon…appendice au comble de la rectitude ?

Les yeux plissés par la rage, Chaperon entra dans une colère noire :

Chaperon Rose : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire qu'il me faudrait tout recommencer si je me mouillais la tête ! Toi et ton…boa constrictor…

Luthïen : Mon quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Rien, une petite dénomination à ton avantage offert dans le seul but de satisfaire ton ego surdimensionné de mâle en chaleur.

Luthïen : Inutile que j'en demande la traduction ?

Chaperon Rose : N'y pense même pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Luthïen : Oh, ma petite femelle hargneuse, veux-tu que je t'aide à te détendre un peu ? Je connais bien un moyen infaillible d'y parvenir…

Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase, elle lui lançait un caillou…qu'il évita toujours avec la même grâce :

Luthïen : Tant pis pour toi !

Il plongea tête la première dans le petit étang avant d'émerger, de la fixer à nouveau et de se mettre à rire. Bien fâchée à présent, la belle ne cessait de trottiner à sa façon en faisant de tout petits pas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sautillant d'un côté à l'autre de la rive, elle cherchait de gros caillou qu'elle s'évertuait à lancer en direction de son capitaine.

Bien entendu, il allait sans dire que l'ellon les évitaient à la perfection et se moquait ouvertement d'elle l'observant s'énerver de plus en plus, courir de plus en plus vite en s'agitant sous le soleil encore chaud.

On aurait dit un automate dont on avait remonté le mécanisme à fond.

Sa petite poupée ne cessait de s'agiter et cela devenait intensément érotique. Pour un peu, il serait sortit de l'eau, l'aurait empoigné et allongé à même le sol pour la prendre sans aucune pudeur.

Cette femelle avait le don de le mettre sens dessus dessous, c'était un fait !

Finalement, après l'avoir bien fait transpirer, il sortit de l'eau tel Neptune et s'ébroua comme l'aurait fait un animal.

Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, se dressaient sur sa tête. Ceci dit, il n'y avait pas que sa chevelure…

Les jolies prunelles de Chaperon, ne s'y étaient pas trompées, il y avait là à boire et à manger !

De contempler ce corps superbe, constellé de gouttelettes d'eau brillante sous la lumière d'été… Une onde de chaleur se dispersa dans son ventre et un gémissement appuyé sortit désespérément de sa gorge. Un petit couinement charmant :

Luthïen : Puisque tu n'as pas profité de mon boa je ne sais quoi, je m'en retourne au campement boire une bonne bière…à ta santé. J'ai hâte de constater par moi-même ce que va donner le résultat de cet étrange attirail sur ton crâne. Au revoir …petit hérisson !

Folle de rage, et de n'avoir pu profiter de cette croustillante invitation, Chaperon Rose continuait à lui lancer, cailloux, morceau de bois, bref, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

C'est en riant qu'il rejoignit ses soldats et les compagnons de la jeune femme.

Sortant de sous les arbres, le lutin Mic Mac s'approchait d'elle une sourire torve sur ses traits sales :

Chaperon Rose : Bon sang Mic Mac, tu es tout crotté. Va te laver ! Il est hors de question que tu montes sur le même cheval que moi tant que cette crasse sera apparente.

Mic Mac : Me laver ? Moi ?

Chaperon Rose : Qui d'autres à ton avis ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, ouais, dis, à part çà ma belette, t'as vu comme ton beau capitaine se comporte avec toi ? Il ment comme il respire c't'empaffé ! Tu lui donnerais l'argent d'ta grand-mère sans le moindre remord qu'en plus y t'piquerais l'tien et s'en irais l'boire dans la première taverne venue !

Chaperon Rose : Pour commencer, je ne suis pas ta belette mini crotte, et pour ta gouverne, sache que je vais lui donner matière à réfléchir sur sa façon d'agir avec moi, et il s'en souviendra longtemps. Quant à toi, voici un morceau de savon, allez hop, à l'eau et dépêche toi parce que je dois me laver moi aussi.

Mic Mac : J'peux te frotter le dos la frangine ?

Chaperon Rose : Dégage vite fais !

Mic Mac : Personne ne m'aime. C'est pas juste. Dis tu m'le colleras l'patin qu'tu m'as promis ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu as plutôt intérêt à bien te frotter dans ce cas et à te rincer la bouche.

Mic Mac : Et ta culotte ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu la verras aussi…les mains derrière le dos à dix pas de moi et cela n'est pas négociable. Maintenant lave-toi !

Bougonnant, le lutin entreprit de se déshabiller, entra dans l'eau et se mit à frotter avec vigueur son cuir tanné.

Comme le lui avait recommandé Gabriel, Olana se dirigea vers une petite colline non loin du campement. Le soleil se mourrait avec grâce et élégance, désertant pour un temps cet horizon incertain. Ce dôme blond, éclairé pour quelques temps encore par l'astre solaire, semblait briller tel un monticule d'or. Couvert de joncs séchés par le soleil brûlant, un énorme chêne avait eu la malice d'y pousser avec un sens aigu de l'insolite. Seul à affronter les vents de cette plaine, il se plaisait à monter la garde depuis sa toute première pousse. Sa verdure tranchait avec cette étendue d'herbe jaunâtre.

C'est là, sous ses frondaisons, assis sur une branche basse, qu'attendait un roi dont les craintes ne cessaient de grandir.

Pas très loin de ce monticule attendait l'archange. Le dos tourné, son admiration pour cette terre le laissait sans voix. Bien des choses mourraient en ce monde cela devenait une certitude, mais si quelques unes d'entre elles pouvaient être sauvées, cela ne serait que justice. L'Ordonnateur de cette beauté méritait amplement son respect. Une autre beauté se présentait à ses yeux, il la devina juste derrière lui…

L'archange s'approcha d'elle un doux sourire aux lèvres :

Gabriel : Ce coucher de soleil est absolument divin...Qu'il me soit pardonné cette offense, mais il est quelquefois des situations qui en appelle à un excès de sentiments.

Olana : Oui, c'est magnifique...

Prenant place aux côtés de la jeune femme, l'archange prit ses mains et les garda dans les siennes :

Gabriel : Mon enfant, le roi vous attend. Je vais moi-même vous mener à lui, ainsi nous pourrons nous dire quelques mots à commencer par celui-ci, faites de vos faiblesses une force.

Olana : Pourquoi me dire une telle chose maintenant ?

Gabriel : Parce que chaque moment à son intensité et sa particularité. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Ne laissez pas l'ombre noircir ce cœur si pur. Quelque soient les paroles énoncées Olana…

Olana : Vous m'effrayez Gabriel. Que va-t-il être dit qui n'éveille autant votre peur ?

Gabriel : Il s'agit d'une épreuve que vous devez affronter seule. Je ne serai jamais loin mon petit séraphin. Je ne vous lâcherai pas la main.

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit au loin, s'abîmant dans une profonde réflexion :

Gabriel : Quelle est donc la nature de cette mélancolie Olana ?

Olana : Je pense que vous en connaissez la cause Gabriel.

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une telle chose ?

Olana : Depuis le début de notre aventure sur ces terres, vous n'êtes jamais bien loin lorsqu'un événement d'importance survient dans ma vie.

Gabriel : Ah, nous y voilà. Ainsi vous pensez qu'un archange de ma condition prend part à un conciliabule avec d'autres, envisageant un destin vous concernant dont la teneur doit rester secrète ?

Olana : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Gabriel.

Pourtant, la vérité venait d'être énoncée avec la plus parfaite candeur :

Gabriel : Olana, l'Obsession que vous éprouvez pour ce roi...non, ne cherchez pas à la minimiser jeune femme, je sais encore reconnaître la passion quand bien même il ne m'est pas permis de la vivre, cette Obsession disais-je, vous consume toute entière. Un amour aussi particulier et intense que le vôtre mérite bien quelques sacrifices...

Ne perdez pas espoir mon enfant, ce roi vous aime au point d'en perdre la raison. Laissez cette passion venir à vous, ouvrez dans son cœur resté si longtemps aride, une brèche afin de permette à la lumière d'y entrer.

Comme envahit par la grâce, l'archange parlait avec emphase, les yeux fermé les mains en offrande. Olana ne cessait de l'admirer. Qu'il pouvait être beau parfois, au delà même de l'entendement :

Olana : J'aimerais y croire tout autant que vous...

Debout, elle admirait les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaissant sous la ligne d'horizon. Alors Gabriel ouvrit ses ailes. Deux immenses témoins de sa grandeur, tout autant que de sa vaillance. Là, perdues au milieu de cette blancheur virginale, de sombres tâches apparaissaient. Olana, le regard admiratif fixait ces symboles dans un silence empreint de solennité. La peau diaphane de l'ange, portait des traces évidentes de combats. Certaines cicatrices étaient anciennes, d'autres peinaient à guérir. Devant ses yeux, s'offrait le résultat de ses sacrifices...

Comment faisait-elle pour douter quand cet être si courageux souffrait au nom de ce qu'il pensait être juste ? Honteuse, elle baissa son visage vers le sol :

Gabriel : Bien mon enfant, toujours se souvenir d' où les vôtres sont issus...cette terre, porteuse de vie, et celle-là même qui vous recouvrira lorsque le chemin s'arrêtera.

Relevant son menton de son index, l'archange continua sa leçon d'espoir :

Gabriel : Voyez... voyez par vous-même les épreuves dont votre archange a été le témoin et le seul à en pâtir. Ma longue existence a été semée de souffrances. Les seules qu'ils me soient permis de contrer sont les félonies insidieuses de mon ennemi. Elles peuvent m'atteindre, mais jamais ne me feront renoncer ce pour quoi je me bats...vous et les vôtres, ceux dont les espoirs se sont ternies, ceux dont les larmes signent leur fin. Le courage ne vient pas toujours au plus audacieux, mais à ceux dont les espoirs ne faiblissent jamais.

Olana prit peur et détourna son visage. L'archange la maintint fermement par le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face et soutenir son regard. Dès lors, elle plongea dans un abîme sans fin. Ni tout à fait bleus, ni tout à fait blanc, ses iris se parèrent d'un cercle noir, distinct, parfait. La mettant devant ses doutes, Gabriel lui offrit la possibilité de les vaincre par sa seule volonté. Alors naquit en elle l'espoir, et avec lui le pouvoir. Celui d'agir et de porter haut cet amour qu'elle ressentait si pur.

Olana : Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Elle désigna ses yeux si emblématiques :

Gabriel : Ceci est le cercle de la vie mon enfant. Tout a un commencement et une fin. De la peur naît l'angoisse, de l'envie naît l'avidité, de votre mal naît votre souffrance. En cet instant, votre cœur se serre et vos pensées vont vers lui, je le sais, je le sens. Laissez-moi porter un peu de cette peine.

Olana : Non, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste !

Gabriel : Il ne peut en être ainsi. Vous devez abandonner votre chagrin, laissez choir ce fardeau.

Olana : Non !

L'archange lui tint fermement les mains tandis que son visage se durcissait :

Gabriel : J'aspirerais le mal qui est en toi de par ma seule volonté et tu me seras reconnaissante en son temps. Je veux porter ton désespoir, exorciser ce malheur que par ton abnégation tu as accumulé en ton sein. Ton cœur est un abîme où tes peurs s'engouffrent le condamnant au refus. Te plaît-elle tant cette souffrance ?

Olana : Non, elle me ronge depuis si longtemps...si longtemps...

Gabriel : Alors il vous faut l'abandonner. Il est temps Olana... Allez vers lui.

D'un signe de tête il désigna le sommet du tertre où l'attendait le roi.

Gabriel : C'est bien mon enfant, nous avançons. Le chemin sera difficile, mais à cœur vaillant...

Olana : Rien n'est impossible...

Encore sous le coup d'une intense émotion, il l'abandonna au pied de la colline. Elle emprunta le petit chemin rocailleux, et aperçut au loin la haute silhouette de son roi. Les mains derrière le dos, il semblait absorbé dans une profonde réflexion.

Un instant elle eut peur et immobilisa ses pas. L'observant à la dérobée, un tremblement la parcouru. Qu'allait-il lui apprendre de si terrifiant pour que Gabriel se soit sentit obligé de la mettre en garde contre ses propres réactions ?

Rassemblant son courage, elle reprit sa marche s'armant de bravoure.

Enfin parvenue au sommet, son corps se raidit. Thranduil l'avait déjà sentit. Il adorait sa fragrance. Musquée et sucrée à la fois, elle était le fruit défendu dans toute sa splendeur.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il tendit les mains vers elle, et son impatience la fit se jeter dans les bras de ce monarque si imposant.

Collée contre lui, elle le respirait, le serrait, tout en émettant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. S'abandonnant un instant à la volupté de ces sons, il baissa les paupières, s'emplissant de cet amour violent. C'est avec regret qu'il dû mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Il s'écarta légèrement et la fixa intensément dans les yeux. Sa voix devint grave :

Thranduil : Olana, nous devons parler. Il me faut faire devant vous, une bien difficile confession.

Olana : Est-elle d'importance ?

Thranduil : Hélas, pour moi elle l'est.

Olana : Je vous écoute.

A quelques mètres d'eux, la première branche basse du chêne, leur offrait une assise confortable. Ils s'y assirent et il commença à épancher son cœur :

Thranduil : Je dois vous parler de mon épouse Neryëlle. Elle nous a quitté mon fils et moi voici un peu plus de mille ans...

Olana : Il est difficile pour vous d'évoquer ce sujet, j'en aie conscience, mais le temps à passé. Vous devez faire votre deuil...

Thranduil : Je ne vous ai pas tout dit concernant son trépas.

Olana surprise ne lâchait pas le regard du roi, à tel point qu'il préféra se lever. Droit, immobile, faisant face à la plaine, il trouva enfin le courage de poursuivre :

Thranduil : Selon nos coutumes elfiques, le mariage est un acte liant les époux autant dans la vie que dans la mort.

Olana : Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire par liés dans la mort ?

Thranduil : Au moment du trépas de l'un des époux, le hröa, où enveloppe physique est définitivement perdu, sauf si le trépas se produit sur les Terres sacrées de Valinor, auquel cas, le corps renaît à la vie. La Fëa, l'esprit, retourne dans les cavernes de Mandos, un lieu où le Vala responsable des esprits de nos défunts les prend en charge un certain temps, avant de...

Olana : Avant de quoi ?

Thranduil : Avant qu'il ne s'éveille à nouveau à la vie.

Olana : Seriez-vous en train de m'avouer, que l'esprit de votre épouse pourrait renaître et revenir d'entre les morts ?

Thranduil : C'est cela Olana.

Profondément choquée, un long silence s'installa pendant lequel la jeune femme passa par toutes sortes d'émotions. La colère qu'un tel fait n'ait pas été soumis à sa connaissance plus tôt, la peur de perdre son aimé, et le désespoir de le savoir emprisonné entre deux amours. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Thranduil s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, lorsqu'il fut stoppé net par un geste autoritaire de la part de son amante.

D'un mouvement lent, elle se leva, s'approcha du souverain et s'immobilisa. Il n'y avait dans son regard, aucune animosité, aucune curiosité, juste une contemplation passive. S'emplir de ses traits lui semblait primordial. Décontenancé, Thranduil peinait à adopter un comportement précis. Seul le visage de cette femme le hantait. L'intensité de ce qu'il dégageait à ce moment précis le stupéfia.

Enfin, elle émit un mouvement. Pas celui auquel il s'attendait de sa part. Il connaissait son impétuosité, sa fougue, ses réactions inattendues, pouvant déboucher sur une colère indomptable ou le plus profond désarroi accompagné de pleurs et de tremblements.

Ce fut comme si ce n'était plus la même personne qu'il contemplait en face de lui. Elle se saisit de ses mains, elles étaient brûlantes. Il n'aurait su affirmer si c'était sa passion ou son malaise qui transparaissait à travers cette chaleur.

Elle le guida vers la branche, s'y assis et invita le roi à en faire de même.

Là, elle osa enfin énoncer les questions cruciales :

Olana : Il me faut savoir Majesté…

Thranduil : Oui Olana ?

Olana : Eprouvez-vous toujours des sentiments pour votre épouse ?

Thranduil : Je…

Olana : Je veux une réponse simple Sire. Un seul mot.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'elle était en droit d'attendre il soupira et prononça trois lettres :

Thranduil : Non !

Olana : Si elle devait se présenter sous vos yeux, maintenant, lui énonceriez-vous la même réponse ?

Thranduil : Oui !

Olana : Les sentiments éprouvés à mon égard sont-ils définitivement vôtres ?

Thranduil : L'amour, n'est plus suffisant pour décrire ce que je ressens pour vous mon ange. Faut-il employer le mot Obsession ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux :

Olana : « _Forte préoccupation que la volonté ne parvient pas à écarter et qui tourmente l'esprit d'une façon parfois maladive. »…_

Thranduil : La plus belle façon pour vous de me posséder _elen nin_ !

Au moment ou elle ouvrit les yeux, le roi fut profondément marqué par ce qu'il y découvrit. Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme s'y reflétait. Elle accentua la pression de ses mains sur les phalanges de l'ellon :

Olana : Parlez-moi Thranduil…Je vous écoute…

Sa voix, caressante, rassurante, le détendit quelque peu tout en provoquant une vague d'amour insolente, et comme elle le lui avait demandé, il lui parla :

Thranduil : Les elfes son souvent appelés « _immortels_ », or il n'en est rien. Bien que la durée de notre vie soit extrêmement longue, elle est la même que celle de cette terre qui nous porte chaque jour. Elle n'est pas infinie. Nous sommes conscients que tôt ou tard, ce monde tel que nous le connaissons, vivra sa fin. La grande musique de _l'Ainulindalë_ nous le conte. La fin est prévisible. Nous sommes ainsi constitués de deux choses biens distinctes mais complémentaires, un hröa, le corps, et la fëa, l'esprit. La fëa est consciente d'elle-même et séjourne avec cohésion dans le hröa. L'esprit garde le souvenir de toutes les sensations et actes de son corps afin, au moment de sa reconstitution, accordé par le Roi des Dieux Manwë, de pouvoir l'être conformément à ce qu'il était auparavant, sauf si le Vala des morts Nàmo s'y oppose. Au moment du décès, l'âme se sépare de son corps, et la fëa elfique entend l'appel de Nàmo. Il lui commande de se rendre dans un lieu particulier nommé Mandos en Aman Terre Bénie. Là, elle sera accueillie pendant quelques temps avant de subir un jugement afin d'envisager sa prochaine renaissance… où pas selon qu'elle soit pure ou non.

Olana : En parlant de renaissance, feriez-vous allusion à la réincarnation ?

Thranduil : C'est cela Olana. Le temps où ces esprits errent dans les cavernes du Vala varie le plus souvent de quelques centaines d'années, mais en ce qui concerne mon épouse...

Olana : L'esprit de votre femme devait revenir en ce monde, auprès de vous ?

Thranduil : Non, seulement en Aman, la Terre Bénie. Aucun autre lieu sur cette terre ne pourrait l'accueillir.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles elle tentait d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de lui être confié. Ces révélations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse véritablement les discipliner.

Tout semblait se liguer contre elle. A présent, il y avait une revenante entre leur amour et pas des moindres. Une elfine ayant une importance capitale dans la vie de ce monarque, la mère de son fils adoré et la souveraine d'un peuple. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, pourtant, elle tenta de conserver son calme et continua à le questionner :

Olana : Comment saurez-vous que votre femme est revenu de l'endroit où vos défunts séjournent ?

Thranduil : Mon épouse ne reviendra pas.

Olana : Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Thranduil : Parce qu'il s'est produit un événement qui a tout bouleversé, et cet événement, c'est vous...

La jeune femme continuait à l'écouter le visage impassible. Après une courte pause, il poursuivit :

Thranduil : Lorsque je vous ai aperçu ce soir de fête dans la forêt de Vert-Bois Le grand, mon cœur, pourtant offert à une autre à ce moment-là, a basculé dans une passion dévorante. Le mariage est pour nous un acte d'une importance capitale, il signifie également que les époux sont liés à jamais...pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce qui s'est produit ce soir-là.

Jamais pareil sentiment ne s'était manifesté à l'intention de Neryëlle. Nous nous sommes choisis, l'amour était le fondement de notre mariage, mais la passion que j'ai éprouvée pour vous a tout balayé...

Olana : Ainsi, j'aurais involontairement détruit votre union ?

Thranduil : Vous ne comprenez pas Olana, je n'aurais jamais dû éprouver un sentiment d'une telle intensité pour vous. Une fois que les futurs époux se choisissent, ils ne peuvent éprouver un sentiment amoureux pour une autre personne. Mais vous, vous avez rendu cela possible et avez fait naître dans mon cœur un feu dont l'intensité n'a jamais faillit.

Le souverain, la tête baissée, dû faire un effort pour continuer sa confession :

Thranduil : Ce sentiment, s'est doublé d'une honte dont je n'ai pu me défaire. De ce jour, mon cœur s'est fermé à l'amour de mon épouse et mes sentiments pour elle se sont irrémédiablement délités sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Cette honte me poursuit chaque fois que mon regard se porte sur mon fils, toute les fois où il évoque sa mère devant moi...

Olana troublé, caressa de sa main la joue de ce roi dont la douleur imprégnait son visage :

Olana : Le fait de m'être montrée à vous alors que vous étiez encore uni à elle, a tout détruit...Comme je regrette. Je ne souhaitais faire de mal à personne, voilà pourquoi je m'enfuyais tête baissée en courant, puis nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face. En rebroussant chemin, je n'avais pas prévu de vous retrouver sur ma route !

Thranduil : Il faut croire que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

Thranduil, dont la main s'était posé sur celles de la jeune femme tenta une interrogation qui taraudait son esprit depuis quelques temps :

Thranduil : Votre venue dans la forêt de Vert Bois le Grand, était-elle véritablement une erreur ?

Olana : Bien sûr, je ne souhaitais pas vous rencontrer à cette époque. Je vous savais marié et ne souhaitait m'immiscer dans votre union. Votre veuvage m'avait tellement touché...il serait inconcevable pour moi que vous puissiez imaginer une quelconque préméditation de ma part.

Thranduil : Cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit _elen nin_, je vous sais si honnête ! Et si cela n'avait pas été une coïncidence, vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question ?

Olana : Non, jamais ! La seule chose que je puis vous dire c'est que lorsque cela s'est produit, Gabriel a pensé que cela provenait de son ennemi juré.

Thranduil : Quel ennemi ?

Olana : Un être malveillant, agissant dans l'ombre, très puissant, et provenant de notre religion. Il porte le nom de Diable. Enfin, il a bien d'autres noms, mais le plus connu des croyants est celui-ci.

Thranduil : Quels pouvoirs votre directeur de conscience détient-il exactement ?

Olana : Il lui arrive souvent de combattre le mal, maintenant, je ne suis pas dans le secret de ses actions. De toute façon, c'est un être qui se raconte très peu et bien souvent, il est plus à mon écoute qu'autre chose.

Thranduil : Quel rôle joue-t-il auprès de vous ?

Olana : Il m'apporte un soutien moral et joue le rôle d'un guide spirituel dans ma vie. Pourquoi ?

Thranduil : Me permettriez-vous de lui poser quelques questions ?

Olana : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

Thranduil : Concernant cet être maléfique que vous m'avez cité, a-t-il des pouvoirs néfastes ?

Olana : D'après Gabriel, ils seraient terribles. Un peu comme Sauron en ce monde.

Thranduil : Pourquoi serait-il intervenu dans votre voyage ?

Olana : Ce n'est pas une certitude. Peut-être nous sommes-nous simplement trompés dans notre destination en utilisant le grimoire.

Un silence se fit. Durant ce laps de temps, le roi semblait réfléchir à tout un tas de choses. Ses traits fatigués, trahissaient un profond désarroi :

Olana : Votre épouse s'est-elle doutée de l'évolution de vos sentiments ?

Thranduil : Si tel en a été le cas, elle n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître.

A nouveau, le remord semblait l'envahir :

Thranduil : Il m'en a coûté de combattre cette dualité...Longtemps des émissaires ont recherché pour moi une trace de votre passage... en vain. Renoncer à mes investigations à été long. D'imaginer que je ne vous reverrais plus m'était intolérable. Cependant, au fond de mon cœur subsistait un espoir. Neryëlle était pour moi une source de réconfort, de tendresse, mais d'amour, il n'en a plus jamais été question. Malgré le lien qui m'unissait à elle, j'ai parfois dû...

Olana : Lui mentir c'est cela ?

Thranduil : Oui. Pour mon fils, je lui ai menti, et je n'en suis pas fier.

Olana : Quelquefois, le mensonge est un paravent derrière lequel se cache le courage qu'il nous manque pour oser mettre en avant nos actes. Il est pratique de s'y cacher, mais difficile ensuite de s'en passer hélas...et je parle en connaissance de cause. Combien de fois ai-je dû user de cet artifice...

La jeune femme en plus de se sentir coupable, souffrait pour ce roi dont elle avait innocemment détruit son existence. Le roi caressait la main de son aimée. Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Olana :

Olana : Au final, nous sommes trois personnes à souffrir de cette situation. Comme il s'est noirci, ce grand roman d'amour à l'eau de rose dont je rêvais...

Enfiévré, l'ellon se tourna vers elle gardant ses mains emprisonnées dans les siennes avec une ferveur sans équivoque :

Thranduil : _Meleth nin_, le destin nous a poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi une telle passion ? Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais lorsque vous vous êtes à nouveau présenter à moi, j'ai compris que cela avait son importance. Sans doute les Valar ont-ils fait une exception pour nous ?

Olana : J'aimerais le penser également... Thranduil, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on ainsi sur nous ? Comment allons-nous nous aimer tant de telles conditions ?

Thranduil : Comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui. Nous apprendrons chaque jour... C'est la seule réponse que je puis vous offrir aujourd'hui, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain… l'amour que j'éprouve pour vous n'a jamais faillit, bien au contraire, il s'intensifie, au point de ne plus parvenir à le contenir.

Le cœur d'Olana battit intensément :

Olana : Croyez bien que je regrette ce qui s'est produit Majesté. Jamais je n'aurais envisagé pareille situation. Comme je vous l'ai avoué, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir par ma lecture, mes connaissances concernant votre peuple. Il est fort à parier que si j'avais su…je ne serai jamais allé aussi loin dans mon rêve, je l'aurais laissé à l'état de fantasme.

Thranduil : Dans ce cas, serait-ce une intervention des Valar ?

Olana : Je ne suis qu'une insignifiante humaine. Pourquoi vos Dieux porteraient-ils un regard sur moi ?

Thranduil : Si vous étiez aussi insignifiante, ils ne vous auraient pas accordé tant d'importance _elen nin_ !

Olana : Je ne sais quoi penser.

Thranduil : Tout ceci n'aura aucune incidence sur les sentiments qui nous lient l'un à l'autre.

Olana : Permettez-moi d'en douter Sire.

Thranduil : Nous sommes liées par la fusion des âmes. Elle n'a jamais été accordée à une simple humaine.

Olana : Oui, simple…Voici un mot me caractérisant à merveille. Quelle simple d'esprit je fais ! Imaginer qu'une reine ne reviendra pas vers son roi ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Abandonnant toute retenue, il se tourna vers elle se saisissant de ses deux avants bras qu'il serra avec force entre ses mains :

Thranduil : Il faut croire en notre amour _elen nin._

Olana : Pourquoi le destin m'a-t-il poussé vers vous ? A cause de mon passage dans votre monde, j'ai détruit un mariage et les espoirs de retour d'une reine vers son roi…Je comprends mieux le ressentiment de votre peuple à mon égard. Je pensais avoir affaire à de la simple jalousie alors qu'en fait, chacun d'entre eux attend son retour avec espoir.

Thranduil : Olana, je vous en prie ne me quittez jamais …jamais…

Le roi combla l'espace qui le séparait de son amante :

Olana : L'éventualité que votre épouse ait choisit de renoncer à revenir parmi les vivants est-elle envisageable ?

Thranduil : Cela ne serait pas impossible…

Olana : Je ne puis croire qu'une mère renonce à revoir son enfant. Si votre amour s'était délité avec le temps, celui unissant une mère à son fils ne meurt jamais.

Le roi resta un moment silencieux. Cette éventualité ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Neryëlle avait sans doute perdu l'amour de son époux mais certainement pas celui de Légolas son enfant.

Le silence perdura, la jeune femme soupira :

Olana : Si malgré tout, votre reine se décidait à revenir en Aman, comment seriez-vous prévenu de son retour à la vie ?

Thranduil : Les elfes, à un moment de leur existence, ressente le besoin de retourner sur les Terres sacrées. Nous nommons cela, « _L'appel de la Mer_ », car il nous faut traverser la _Mer Occidentale_ en empruntant un navire aux _Havres Gris_ fondé par le Seigneur Cirdan dont vous avez fait la connaissance à Imladris. Ce bateau, par un procédé de magie, emprunte ce que nous appelons, « _La voie Droite_ », et nous emmène directement sur les rivages des Terres Bénies. Parvenu à la fin de ce voyage, ils s'établissent en ce pays et vivent en paix.

Olana : Il s'agit donc d'un appel auquel vous devez répondre ?

Thranduil : Le choix de rester en Terre du Milieu est toujours possible. Cela dépend de la volonté propre de l'elfe.

Olana : Avez-vous déjà ressentit cet appel ?

Thranduil : Pas vraiment…

Olana : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Thranduil : Autrefois, au décès de mon père le roi Oropher, je l'avais vaguement ressentit…depuis, cela ne s'est plus jamais produit.

Olana réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle demeura, une fois de plus, silencieuse :

Olana : Si votre enfant vous sommait de choisir entre votre royaume et moi, s'il était opposé à notre amour, quelle serait votre décision ? J'ai besoin de le savoir Thranduil, non par curiosité, mais afin de me protéger et de prendre la décision qui s'imposerait alors.

Le roi, prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre en la fixant dans les yeux :

Thranduil : J'abdiquerai en faveur de Légolas, et quitterai le royaume en emportant ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde…vous !

La voix d'Olana se fit murmure :

Olana : Vous seriez prêt à renoncer à …tout ? Tout ce qui fait de vous l'un des monarques les plus admiré, les plus puissants de cette terre juste pour…moi !?

Le roi prit le visage d'Olana en coupe. Ses prunelles brillaient intensément, sa voix basse et rauque ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

Thranduil : Oui !

Les paupières de la jeune femme se baissèrent. Elle prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Sa voix, cassée, n'était plus qu'une fêlure :

Olana : Votre amour pour moi vous honore Thranduil. Il vous rend magnifique à mes yeux. Je ne puis qu'en recueillir les bienfaits. Soyez béni mon amour. Respecterez-vous mon vœu de solitude en m'octroyant un temps pour la réflexion ?

Thranduil : Olana…

Olana : Je vous en prie…s'il vous plait !

Thranduil : Soit ! Comme il vous plaira.

A regret, le roi se leva.

Elle l'interpella une dernière fois. Surpris il s'approcha. Alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, elle se saisit de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. La caresse de son baiser sur ses doigts le fit soupirer.

Par tous les Valar, qu'il aimait cette femme !

Il s'interdit toute démonstration intempestive mais ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue de son index, puis il se détourna et commença sa descente vers le campement.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle n'osait regarder s'éloigner celui pour qui elle avait bravé tous les dangers. Celui pour qui elle devait prendre une décision radicale, sans aucune possibilité de retour.

Tête baissée, le roi descendit le petit chemin sans prêter attention à Gabriel venant à sa rencontre.

Silencieux, il s'empara de la main du roi. Une onde de chaleur se diffusa dans le cœur meurtrie du souverain.

Cet acte de bienfaisance, s'insinua dans son esprit torturé. Depuis la nuit où cette femme lui avait volé son âme, il n'avait pu trouver un tel repos, c'est avec délivrance qu'il se laissa emporté par cette vague de douceur.

L'archange avait un regard pénétrant. Dans ses prunelles, une couleur apaisante et autour, un cercle. Plus Thranduil le fixait dans les yeux, moins il ressentait le désir de le quitter.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il perdit la notion du temps.

Enfin, Gabriel énonça sa parole et le souverain y trouva le réconfort qui l'avait déserté depuis si longtemps :

Gabriel : Soyez le changement que vous souhaiteriez voir en ce monde. La nuit la plus sombre à toujours une fin lumineuse. Elle se trouve dans votre cœur. Celui qui croira, sera sauvé, celui qui n'aime point ne gardera point SES paroles. Celles que vous venez d'entendre, ne sont point mienne. Pourtant, vous les dispenserez en son temps sous d'autres cieux. Olana est votre devenir…Si vous cessez de combattre, vous mourrez.

Peu à peu, le roi perdit contenance. L'archange tenait toujours sa main. Ses paupières s'étaient baissées. Une intense ferveur naquit dans sa voix :

Gabriel : _Ab esse ad posse valet, a posse ad esse non valet consequentia_. (De l'existence d'une chose on conclut à sa possibilité de la possibilité d'une chose, on ne peut conclure à son existence.)

Un étrange parfum de lys flottait dans l'air.

Avec la plus parfaite détermination, l'archange ôta de l'esprit du roi toutes les pensées concernant son ennemi et le Mal de son monde. Il déposa une brume salvatrice sur son cœur et le libéra des meurtrissures qu'il s'infligeait pour se punir de ses actes passés.

Gabriel (_murmurant_) : Oubliez les douleurs que vous ressentîtes à la perte de votre épouse. N'en perdez jamais le souvenir, mais il est temps de lui offrir sa délivrance. Elle sera choisi d'entre les morts et appelée à renaître dans sa nouvelle vie. _Animam audi, in latinum_ _cibum_. (Ecoute ton âme, que la paix soit avec toi.)

Il apposa sa longue main fine sur le front royal et psalmodia quelques mots avant de le délivrer de sa torpeur.

Le soleil disparut enfin derrière une ligne de nuages rougeâtres d'où ses rayons filtraient tels les cordes d'une harpe. Le souverain sursauta. L'espace d'un instant il sembla s'éveilla d'un songe.

La chaleur se calmait et un vent tiède s'élevait autour d'eux, faisant plier les joncs de la plaine. Au loin, un couple d'aigles volait dans les cieux.

Leur majesté n'avait d'égale que leur détermination à rester ensemble. Unis contre les éléments, unis malgré tout.

Le roi leva les yeux dans leur direction et sa main fut lâché par l'archange :

Gabriel : Leur désir de voler ensemble les rend majestueux.

Thranduil : Ils le sont en effet.

Gabriel : Veuillez m'excuser Majesté, il me faut rejoindre mon enfant et priez avec elle et nous emplir de Sa Grâce.

Thranduil : Je vous la confie Seigneur Gabriel.

Gabriel : Gabriel suffira Majesté. Ce serait faire offense au Très Haut que de s'octroyer un titre auquel je ne puis prétendre. N'ayez crainte, je porte cette enfant en mon cœur depuis sa naissance et me fait un devoir de la prendre sous mon aile…une expression de notre monde Majesté, seulement une expression…

Et avec élégance, Gabriel entreprit l'ascension de la colline.

Assise sur la branche, la jeune femme observait dans les cieux deux aigles volant côte à côte. Ils semblaient effectuer un ballet empreint de poésie. La grâce de leurs mouvements la laissait admirative. Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention.

Comme toujours, Roäc effectua un atterrissage des plus singuliers et vint percuter une branche finissant sa course sur les joncs à terre. Il se releva rapidement en effectuant une série de petits sauts et s'installa sur celle où se trouvait Olana :

Roäc : Veuillez m'excuser Gente Dame Olana, mais ces temps-ci, la fatigue me fait perdre mon sens de la précision…

Olana : Vous êtes tout excusé Roäc.

Se faisant, l'oiseau tentait de discipliner les plumes de ses ailes en désordre à l'aide de son bec, mais là aussi, le geste restait imprécis. L'accumulation de ses courses l'avait considérablement épuisé.

Avec délicatesse, Olana s'empara du volatile et le posa sur ses genoux. Là, avec grâce, elle passa ses longs doigts sur les ailes ordonnant et massant par la même occasion ses plumes d'un noir d'encre.

Touché, le corbeau penchait la tête et l'observait de ses yeux ronds aux couleurs d'ambres.

Cette contemplation le ravissait et il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'un bruit insolite s'élevait tout près. Olana et Roäc tournèrent la tête d'un même élan vers leur droite.

A l'extrémité d'une branche était posé un bel oiseau d'une blancheur virginale qu'Olana reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'une colombe. Peu farouche, elle restait immobile les fixant intensément.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Les yeux de l'oiseau étaient d'une teinte magnifique, un rouge rubis profond où un cercle noir tranchait par opposition.

Sans qu'elle ne sut pourquoi, elle ne put détacher son regard de celui de la colombe qui émit un roucoulement avant de s'élever avec grâce dans les airs et de disparaitre.

Roäc s'adressa à Olana avec tant d'innocence qu'elle en ressentit les bienfaits :

Roäc : Qu'était-ce cela ?

Olana : Une colombe Roäc. Pourquoi une telle question ?

Roäc : Je n'en avais jamais vu.

Olana : Pardon ?

Roäc : Un tel oiseau n'existe pas en ce monde Gente Dame !

Olana fixa intensément le corbeau. Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Une étrange sensation s'infiltra dans ses pensées…

Dans les cieux, les deux aigles volaient toujours avec autant de grâce. L'envergure de leurs ailes dessinait deux traits déchirants les dernières lueurs enflammées du jour.

La beauté de ce spectacle fit couler les larmes qu'elle retenait avec peine. Elles n'étaient pas signe de tristesse, mais le ressentit de cette beauté ayant atteint son cœur. Un sourire s'invita sur ses traits.

Gabriel, attentionné au bien être de cette femme afficha le même sourire. Il fallait y voir l'alliance de deux pensées qu'un amour divin entretenait de ses feux. Sans l'effrayer, il s'approcha de sa protégée, la prit d'autorité dans ses bras et lui parla avec amour :

Gabriel : Mon petit séraphin. Les pleurs les plus inattendues sont souvent rédempteurs. Laissez couler cette eau purificatrice. Elle entraine avec elle les souillures dont votre esprit fut autrefois entaché. Désormais, elles fuient avec le regret de ne plus habiter votre esprit. La lumière vient à vous Olana ! Sentez sa bienfaisance et l'apaisement qui en découle.

Olana posa son front contre le torse de l'archange. Une odeur de sainteté mêlée à celle de la compassion l'envahissait. Cet amour enivrant lui ouvrait enfin les portes…

Il ressentit son appréhension autant que sa détermination à comprendre ce pourquoi on s'acharnait à la faire souffrir :

Olana : Pourquoi Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Pour lui Olana. Pour cet amour que vous vivez, pour cet avenir qui est votre.

Olana : C'est si dur !

Gabriel : La volonté ne s'acquiert que dans la douleur mon enfant. Il est temps de la déposer à terre. Ne la portez plus comme un fardeau, mais comme une volonté de vous emplir de sagesse. Elle vient à vous Olana, mon enfant…mon enfant que j'ai vu naître…mon enfant que j'ai vu grandir à l'ombre de la malveillance…mon enfant qui à gouté au malheur…mon enfant que je guide à présent vers la lumière. Le moment est venu Olana…

L'archange prit son visage en coupe et colla son front contre le sien. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué ce cercle gris autour de ses prunelles…

Surprise, elle cessa de pleurer et leurs regards s'unirent :

Gabriel : Comprenez-vous à présent ?

Olana : Sommes-nous liés ?

Gabriel : Nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être. Par delà nos vies, elles n'étaient jamais éloignées.

Olana : Vous m'avez porté toutes ces années avec tant de détermination…

Gabriel : Les plus grands maux sont source de renouveaux. Il vous fallait prendre ce chemin. Je n'ai jamais été loin mon petit ange…

Ces mots lui firent baisser les yeux. La reconnaissance ne put s'exprimer avec des mots. Par delà son statut d'archange, cet être de lumière l'emplit de tant d'amour qu'elle en suffoqua presque. Elle se devait de l'offrir en retour à la seule personne promettant à son égard…le don de sa vie.

Un long moment, l'archange la retint contre lui. Ses ailes, lentement…très lentement, l'entourèrent. Tel un cocon protecteur, le fin duvet des plumes chatouillait ses bras. Elle se laissa glisser dans un abîme de douceur. Le vent se tut, les paroles s'évaporèrent, le temps s'arrêta…il n'existait plus rien d'autre qu'un amour infini, aussi léger qu'un nuage, aussi puissant qu'une lame de fond.

Des images vinrent à son esprit…

Sa poupée Nanette, les marques roussies sur sa chevelure de laine, ses larmes qu'un oreiller compatissant voulait bien absorber quant elle n'avait plus de baisers maternels pour les sécher, la solitude au fond de son lit…ce parfum de lys et le souvenir d'une personne dont la beauté la fascinait.

Gabriel laissa les souvenirs refluer, ils étaient son seul héritage, la seule richesse dont elle pouvait s'enorgueillir.

Ses longs doigts fins caressaient la longue chevelure de la jeune femme alors que d'un mouvement de balancier, il berçait pour quelques temps encore, son enfant…elle lui échappait déjà.

Irrémédiablement attirée par son destin, la femme prenait le pas sur l'enfant. Elle resserra son étreinte. Sans équivoque, c'était le seul endroit qui trouvait grâce à son esprit, ce fut là, qu'une fois encore et probablement l'une des dernières, elle s'abandonna sans retenue…

Enfin, le temps reprit sa course, le vent continua la sienne et la parole naquit à nouveau :

Olana : Pourrais-je l'aimer avec cette menace latente ? Le retour d'une reine…ce n'est pas rien ! Mon cœur ne sera jamais serein.

Gabriel : Accordez-lui ce pourquoi il se bat depuis si longtemps. Il en a parcouru du chemin pour vous garder dans son souvenir.

Olana : Ai-je à ce point démérité ? Suis-je encore digne de son amour ?

Gabriel : Vous le serez pour toujours et à jamais. L'amour ne se quantifie pas, il s'offre sans retenu dans le partage et le don de soi. C'est au fond de votre cœur qu'est la plaie petit séraphin…pansez-là et tournez-vous vers votre destin. La lumière viendra à vous en son temps, mais l'amour que vous devez à votre roi importe sur tout le reste. Croire en ses sentiments, et aux vôtres, voilà où doit se diriger votre abnégation. Plus aucun doute ne sera permis. Il est vôtre. Vous êtes sienne. Ainsi soit-t-il ! Séchez vos larmes à présent et sécher les siennes.

Olana : Souffre-t-il autant que moi ?

Gabriel : Depuis plus de mille ans…

Les chants elfiques s'élevaient vers les étoiles. Olana ne se lassait pas de les entendre. Ils semblaient emporter avec eux tous les récits des elfes depuis leur venue en ce monde jusqu'au futur incertain dont les sourdes craintes emplissaient leurs notes.

Olana ne trouvait pas le sommeil et préféra faire quelques pas près du petit étang plongé dans l'obscurité.

Seule la clarté de la lune apportait une lumière fantomatique et nimbait la nature d'une aura de magie. A quelques distances de là, elle entrevit deux elfines finissant leur toilette. L'une lui tressait les cheveux tandis que l'autre chantait accompagnant les gestes de son amie. Ce fut si doux…Elle décida de s'assoir sur l'herbe afin de se repaitre de ce moment de sérénité.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sut d'instinct à qui appartenait cette fragrance. Elle sourit :

Thranduil : Que faites-vous seule dans l'obscurité mon ange ?

Olana : J'ai honte de le confesser, mais je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de cette vision si belle. Comme elles ont l'air heureuses…J'admire tant leur coiffure. Elles sont si belles…

Le roi suivit son regard et aperçut les elfines au loin :

Thranduil : Cela vous ferait-il plaisir que je vous tresse les cheveux _meleth nin_ ? (Mon amour)

Olana : J'aimerais beaucoup.

Il ôta son long manteau dont il recouvrit les épaules de la jeune femme et entreprit d'honorer sa promesse. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la splendide chevelure d'Olana. Glissant sur cette parure de soie, il baissa les paupières. Le désir brûlait son ventre…

Sa main s'empara de l'ensemble de ses cheveux, les souleva et s'approcha de sa nuque découverte. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau…Elle en soupira d'aise. Ce son angélique l'emporta. Il réitéra ce baiser prenant soin d'octroyer à ses lèvres la teneur de son désir. Ces sensations provoquèrent de langoureux frissons hérissant l'épiderme de la jeune femme.

Reprenant contenance, il se plaça sur le côté et avec dextérité, sépara trois mèches de cheveux afin de les tresser. Prenant naissance au niveau de sa tempe, elle s'acheva à la pointe ou il noua les cheveux entre eux en effectuant un nœud.

Il fit de même de l'autre côté et lorsque ce fut terminé, joignit les deux tresses qu'il lia avec un ruban emprunté à son manteau. Le lien de satin bleu nuit tranchait sur la blondeur de ses cheveux :

Thranduil : Vous êtes magnifique mon ange…si belle…Si j'osais…

Olana : Oui Sire ?

Thranduil : Je me souviens de ce moment si particulier le jour de notre arrivée dans la forêt de la Lothlorien…

Olana : Souhaitez-vous que nous dansions ?

Thranduil : Vous me combleriez mon âme.

Olana se redressa, prit une profonde respiration, ouvrit ses bras et invita Sa Majesté à s'y placer. Elle fredonna la chanson qui avait accompagné leur première danse et tous deux commencèrent à évoluer lentement au son de sa voix.

Leurs fronts se rapprochèrent pour s'effleurer alors que leurs parfums se mêlant aux senteurs d'une belle nuit d'été les enivraient. Les soupirs du monarque lui firent baisser les yeux. Ses notes se mouraient sur ses lèvres…

Elle réussit à lui faire face et lut la passion dans ses yeux. Le trouble lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres. Une telle invitation se devait d'être honorer. Elle les tendit vers lui. Il les cueillit avec amour ne souhaitant plus les lui restituer.

La vie coulait en eux comme une source vive. Elle se mit à trembler. La sensation était trop forte. Il baisa ses paupières baissés, sa joue, son cou, tout n'était que douceur, volupté. De longs et langoureux soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres….

Alanguie, Olana laissaient courir ses doigts sur la nuque du souverain. C'était si doux…

Il se souvint de ce tout premier geste offert par cette femme à un monarque dont la prestance l'impressionnait. La salle d'eau où il se préparait à entrer dans son bain, et soudain…cette fougue, cet élan irréfléchi…et ces doigts caressant sa nuque…

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, quoiqu'il puisse se passer en ce monde, une étoile était entrée dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir…

En un tel moment, c'était son vœu le plus cher !

Le chant cessa, trop émue pour poursuivre, elle s'était arrêtée. Il la libéra et prit son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense :

Thranduil : Mon ange, il me faut vous laisser. Mon désir pour vous me consume. Je ne souhaite profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de votre part…Je vous honorerai comme une reine selon votre désir et non selon la volonté d'un roi fougueux trop à l'écoute de son corps.

Olana : M'offrez-vous le choix ?

Thranduil : Ordonnez, j'obéirai…

Olana : Il n'y aura jamais d'ordre entre nous mon roi, seulement la force de notre amour.

S'inclinant, il lui tendit la main :

Thranduil : Je vous raccompagne Ma Dame.

Elle s'en empara et le suivit en silence. Au loin les deux elfines revenait vers le campement et leurs lançaient des regards suspicieux ce à quoi le roi mit un terme en relevant le menton d'un air de défi. Les deux elleths s'abîmèrent dans une profonde révérence devant leur souverain.

Parvenu devant la tente, il faillit heurter Amélie qui sortait sans crier gare. A la vue du monarque, elle s'immobilisa et aussitôt après tenta, tant bien que mal et plutôt mal que bien une révérence. Cela consista à faire la planche avec ses deux bras en même temps qu'une plongée vers le sol, sauf que ses rhumatismes la bloquèrent à mi chemin….au final cela ne ressemblait plus à rien. On eut dit un héron…cette image détendit l'atmosphère :

Thranduil : Nous vous dispensons de cette marque de déférence au vu de votre grand âge Dame Amélie.

Amélie : Oh, c'est-t-y ben gentil de la part de vot' royale grandeur magnifique !

Olana l'aida à se relever :

Olana : Fais attention Amélie, tu vas souffrir à nouveau de tes articulations. Sa Majesté sait faire preuve de compréhension.

Amélie : Ben Dame, j'l'ai toujours su. Un palpitant gros comme un pays qu'je dis toujours aux p'tiotes, voilà c'qu'y garde dans sa poitrine Sa Majesté et même què'sont ben d'accord avec moi mes p'tites brioches !

Thranduil : Nous sommes flattés d'une telle révélation Gente Dame. Nous vous confions Dame Ola…nous vous confions la lumière de notre vie Gente Dame. Prenez en soin.

Il fit un signe de tête à la vieille femme et se tournant avec panache, s'en fut vers sa tente. Amélie, bouche ouverte, l'Unique posé sur son écrin, resta sans voix.

En un tel moment, il était fort à parier que sa quenotte était parée de plus de valeurs que n'en aurait jamais cet anneau dont le destin s'acharnait à en lier son possesseur !

Soudain, la bonne femme se mit à pleurer :

Amélie : La lumière…de…sa vie, qu'il a dit ? Quèque c'était beau !

Elle prit un carré de tissu remplissant l'usage de mouchoir, qui prenait ici tout son sens, et souffla avec force :

Amélie : Pougne alors ! Que l'cul m'en tombe ! Si vot'génitrice avait entendu çà, elle en aurait avalé sa salive de travers et pis çà m'aurait pas arraché un sanglot d'ma part ! Cà non alors ! C'te bique mal montée par son bouc !

Olana sourit malgré elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pensé à sa…génitrice comme l'affirmait son amie :

Olana : Tu as raison sur un point Amélie, c'était la seule fonction de cette femme. Toi seule me connait, toi seule peut m'aimer comme une mère.

La bonne femme fit de son mieux pour retenir un sanglot…mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle empoigna sa p'tite brioche et la serra contre son opulente poitrine, « _les coussins des confidences_ », comme elle se plaisait à le proclamer :

Amélie : Allez viens ma p'tite pougne, fais moi-t-y rêver un peu, qu'je r'trouve un peu d'ma jeunesse…raconte-moi ta belle histoire avec ton roi…

Le roi entendit le rire d'Olana…un tel son l'enchanta. Il était si bon de l'entendre…

Etait-il surprenant d'apercevoir le magicien Alachnÿ aux côtés de Prince Charmant près des chevaux dans l'enclos, trompant leur impatience en pestant contre le retard de leurs amis ? Que nenni !

Les deux bellâtres, pomponnés à la perfection n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Que fabriquent-ils ?

Prince Charmant : Eh bien mon ami, votre envie vous trahit !

Alachnÿ : Parce que vous allez m'affirmer que vous n'avez pas la trique peut-être ?

Prince Charmant : La trique ? Oh, par exemple, vos mots font mouches Alachnÿ ! Vous m'avez l'air d'être dans de très belles dispositions. Je souhaite que votre verve soit haute afin que je me repaisse à souhait de vos calembours et autres contrepèteries de légendes !

Alachnÿ : Prince, il n'y a pas que ma verve qui va s'élever de cela je puis vous assurer ! Plus qu'une prévision, il s'agit là d'une prédiction, foi de magicien ! Je pense même que je vais avoir le plus grand mal à chevaucher ce soir, parbleu, j'aurais dû prévoir un coussin…

Prince Charmant émit un rire qui se voulait empli de grâce, mais qui se termina comme un couinement de cochon :

Alachnÿ : Vous atteignez des sommets. Cette emphase vous perdra mon ami !

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé…je ne compte plus mon talent. Qu'attends-je pour m'embrasser ? Si je le pouvais ce serait déjà une chose de faite !

Le magicien observa le tartuffe avec un sourire en coin :

Alachnÿ : Et bien dites-moi, inutile de prendre une brouette pour transporter votre futilité Prince, la charge serait trop lourde, ceci dit, je vous aime bien aussi je vous octroie la faveur d'un cadeau…

Il sortit de sous son manteau, une petite fiole contenant une poudre rosée :

Alachnÿ : Avec ceci, vous allez frapper les douze coups de minuit en grande pompe c'est le cas de le dire. Ah mes aïeux, vous me baiserez les pieds en signe de reconnaissance.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait !

Matouba, le gros chat du magicien s'avançait péniblement vers son maitre faisant traîner son ventre à terre :

Alachnÿ : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gros tas ?

Matouba : Je faisais ma promenade du soir, ou ne la faisais-je point ?

Alachnÿ : Bonne idée, va pisser plus loin, tu pourrais rater ta cible.

Matouba : Y vais-je, ou n'y vais-je pas ?

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Comment ai-je pu créer un animal aussi crétin ? Je devais dessaouler ce n'est pas possible !

Prince Charmant couinait toujours dans son coin. Le chat plissa son regard et s'en fut relevant sa queue qu'il avait gonflée sous le coup de la colère :

Prince Charmant : Belle queue !

Alachnÿ : Pas aussi belle que celle que je m'apprête à mettre en scène mon ami !

Et Prince se remit à couiner ce qui finit par faire rire le magicien :

Prince Charmant : Mais vous allez vous tailler une réputation de Don Juan !

Alachnÿ : Je préfèrerais que l'on me taillât autre chose Prince et j'ai mon idée sur la question.

Prince Charmant : Je pense avoir enfin trouvé mon maître ! Vous devenez une légende pour moi ! Sinon, entre nous, ne craignez-vous point que votre chat ne vous trahisse ? Il vient de nous voir tout apprêtés et…

Alachnÿ : Aucune chance, j'ai versé dans sa coupelle de pinard, un léger somnifère. Ce tas de saindoux ne devrait pas tarder à s'écrouler comme une masse !

Prince Charmant : Une coupelle de vin ? Mais vous avez des ressources insoupçonnés mon ami. Je serais prêt à vous suivre jusqu'en Enfer !

Alachnÿ : Et je pense que nous y trouverions une place de choix au vu de toutes les filouteries dont nous nous sommes rendus coupables ces dernières années, du moins en ce qui me concerne et j'en ressens une fierté sans faille ! Ceci étant dit, ils nous restent tout de même pas mal d'autres conneries à épandre telles les semailles dans un champ fertile. Afin de les faire éclore avec majesté, commençons par le commencement. Je proclame les jeux ouverts et vous encourage à vous jeter dans la fosse aux lionnes…

Faites couiner ce soir mon cher, faites couiner !

Prince Charmant : Je n'y manquerais pas, d'autant que j'ai pas mal de réserves. Il me faut faire acte de délivrance.

Alachnÿ : Enfin, une bonne parole ! Délivrez-vous Prince, parce que vous allez pêcher mon ami, et pas qu'un peu !

Prince Charmant : Oh, que vous êtes drôle !

Pour leur plus grand contentement, arrivait enfin, la petite troupe. Derrière un arbre, Chaperon Rose et Mic Mac observaient la « _tripotée d'empaffés_ », comme venait de les nommer le lutin prendre leur envol pour une nuit de folie :

Chaperon Rose : Regarde-moi cette belle brochette de crapules…

Mic Mac : Ouais, tous des vendus !

Chaperon Rose : Attendons quelques minutes et nous pourrons les suivre !

Mic Mac : Ouais cousine, ce soir on va foutre un sacré bordel !

Un peu plus loin, Matouba, ayant moyennement apprécié les moqueries de son maître, se mit à penser, cela lui arrivait quelquefois, qu'une petite leçon de morale, s'imposait, aussi s'en fut-il rôder dans les alentours et plus particulièrement à l'endroit où l'archange s'était installé afin de méditer. Aussi filou que son maître, l'animal avait bien flairé le piège lorsqu'il avait insisté pour qu'il lape sans aucune retenue sa coupelle de vin, aussi l'avait-il recraché aussitôt sans que le magicien ne l'aperçoive…

Ce soir, le vent de la révolte secouait sa fourrure !

Gabriel, les yeux mi-clos et le chant léger, aperçut le chat se venant dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil et attendit patiemment. Une fois parvenu tout près, le félin se coucha sur le côté, puis bascula sur le dos tout en ronronnant. Il s'immobilisa les quatre pattes en l'air en laissant ses fameux borborygmes s'échapper de sa gueule.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux en grand et en profita, dans la foulée, pour hausser un sourcil. Qu'arrivait-il à cette bien curieuse bestiole ?

Gabriel : Que le Très Haut me pardonne, je n'ai jamais eu à contempler pareille création sur cette terre ni en aucun autre monde d'ailleurs. Seriez-vous, ignoble chat, l'Exception qui confirme la règle ?

Matouba : Graaouuhh, le suis-je ou ne le suis-je pas ?

Gabriel : Quelle étrange manière de s'exprimer…ceci dit, avec un tel maître…

Matouba : Oserais-je vous en parler, ou n'oserais-je pas ?

Gabriel : Nous y voilà ! Le temps des confessions à sonné tel l'appel du peuple élu ?

Et là, non sans une certaine délectation, Matouba narra toute l'histoire de la « _petite sauterie_ », à « _L'auberge du chien Borgne_ », sous l'œil aiguisé de l'archange.

Dès cet instant, il était fort à parier que les trompettes de Jéricho allaient résonner en ce monde avec toute la magnificence accordée à ces instruments de légende !

Azog ne comprenait toujours pas la détermination de son maître à accorder tant de pouvoir à cet être dont la venue avait apporté la discorde entre ses troupes.

Beaucoup pensaient qu'il représentait un atout non négligeable quant d'autres, nettement plus suspicieux se méfiaient de lui. Insidieusement, cet elfe, un peu trop beau prenait une place prépondérante dans son univers jusque-là sous contrôle. Avec lui, son pouvoir s'affaiblissait, il le sentait. Que son maître puisse envisager de l'évincer au profit de l'étranger lui paraissait insoutenable. Tous ses efforts ne seraient pas réduits à néant…

De longs conciliabules s'opéraient ces derniers temps dont il ne faisait plus partis, tout juste était-il devenu un exécutant, une place dont l'importance se ternissait. Dans les souterrains de la forteresse de _Dol Guldur_, se tramait de biens curieux projets. Le maître et l'être sombre préparait un projet d'envergure et tout à leur labeur en oubliaient la présence même de cet orque blanc dont le désir d'obéir suivait un principe de vie pourtant simple : « _servir ou mourir_ » !

Sauron était bien conscient de sa loyauté, mais l'être maléfique avait des qualités qu'il ne possédait pas. Sa vaillance n'y suffirait plus bientôt…

Ses pensées le taraudait tout comme son envie de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de l'autre. Pour une fois, il ne se trouvait pas dans les profondeurs de cette terre stérile, mais bien à l'extérieur. Sa haute silhouette se détachait sur un ciel sombre où les étoiles n'osaient briller. Curieusement, sa silhouette semblait différente…

Précautionneusement il s'avança plissant le regard et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Une paire d'ailes aussi noires que les desseins de son maître venait de se déployer. Elles ressemblaient à celles d'un dragon. Parcheminées comme celles des chauves souris, leurs nervures se terminaient par des pointes acérées. Leur envergure, d'importance, avait de quoi décontenancer !

Qu'était donc ce personnage ? A mi-chemin entre un elfe et un animal, son instinct lui soufflait de faire preuve de prudence. Il dû le sentir car une voix aux intonations basse résonna contre les pierres :

Asmodée : Cela vous impressionne-t-il ?

Azog mit un temps avant de répondre, cependant, il releva le défi : ne pas montrer sa surprise…n'offrir à cet elfe noir aucune emprise…

S'il avait su…

Asmodée, rompu aux introspections en tout genre, avait déjà cerné la personnalité primaire de l'orque blanc. Son peu d'intérêt pour ce capitaine lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, dans le cas contraire, il serait déjà mort.

Un rire profond où transparaissait un profond dédain s'éleva. Sa résonnance irrita Azog qui se mit à grogner :

Asmodée : Susceptible ?

Enfin, il daigna faire face à son interlocuteur. Pour la première fois de son existence, l'orque eut peur. Devant lui se présentait la représentation du Mal dans toute son abomination. Les yeux d'Asmodée d'un magnifique rouge sang, brillaient tels deux précieux rubis.

Un rictus barrait son visage. Ses mains s'élevèrent avec une certaine grâce dans les airs effectuant des gestes lents et précis à la fois. Elles se terminaient par des ongles si affutés qu'ils en devenaient des griffes. Une fois le regard du capitaine capturé, il ne le lâcha plus :

Asmodée : Votre ressentiment à mon égard me flatte ! J'ai moi-même le plus grand mépris pour vous, voyez comme nous nous comprenons ! Avez-vous vaqué à toutes vos tâches ?

Le trait d'ironie parsemant ses mots fit plisser les yeux d'Azog. Derrière lui, son fils Bolg se tenait droit et fier. Son regard ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre. Lui aussi flairait l'animosité…

Asmodée ouvrit ses bras d'un geste qui se voulut conciliant mais dont la perversité transpirait sans aucune équivoque :

Asmodée : Quel joli portrait de famille ! Le père, le fils et le vil démon ! Nous nous haïssons comme il se doit. Vous dépassez mes espérances.

Azog : La haine est ce que je porte le mieux.

Asmodée : La précision me semblait bien superflue. Voyez-vous Azog, il est un temps pour toute chose en chacun de nous. Le vôtre, est de vous effacer pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Néanmoins, à mon bon plaisir, je vous octroie la permission d'être tout à mon admiration et de servir mes desseins. Votre volonté à m'obéir, déterminera votre devenir. Selon vos aptitudes, je me ferais…l'avocat du Diable auprès de votre maître.

Un rire démoniaque secoua sa poitrine. Ses dents acérées ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leurs possibilités de causer bon nombres de dommages :

Asmodée : Sauron et moi avons de grands projets et une venue au monde est en préparation. Sachez être là lorsqu'il le faudra. Vous pouvez disposer…

La haine coulait dans ses veines à chacun de ses battements de cœur et le démon émit un rire sardonique :

Asmodée : Oui, oui, moi aussi mon ennemi !

Il se tourna vers l'horizon noirci par ses sombres déterminations. Azog et Bolg s'éloignèrent rapidement. Une fois hors de portée de son esprit, l'orque blanc prit son fils par le bras :

Azog : Ne t'en approche jamais plus que nécessaire et chasse de ton esprit toute pensée malsaine à son encontre. Cette charogne putride peut lire les pensées et son pouvoir grandit dans l'ombre de notre maître.

Bolg : Pourquoi ? Et si nous en parlions au Maître ?

Azog : Ils fomentent quelque chose ensemble, ce n'est pas le moment. Attendons ! As-tu trouvé trace de l'humaine aux cheveux clairs ?

Bolg : Mais, le Maître …

Azog : Ce n'est pas lui qui te le demande, mais ton père ! Il faut nous montrer prudent et tâcher de couper l'herbe sous le pied tordu de ce traître…je ne sais quel est son but, mais il nous faut briller par un coup d'éclat. Trouvons-là et menons là au Maître. Lorsqu'il se rendra compte de notre allégeance à son égard, il nous accordera plus de crédit !

Bolg : Je vais donner mes ordres et envoyer mes espions un peu partout.

Azog : Sois prudent, garde toi bien d'en parler à quiconque, sinon, n'hésite pas à tuer !

Bolg : Oui père, je saurais agir dans l'ombre.

Face au monde plongé dans la nuit, Asmodée ne cessait de sourire :

Asmodée : Alors, mon ennemi juré…quels sont tes desseins ? Comme il me plaît de jouer avec toi. Nous voici, une fois de plus, à débattre de notre volonté d'accorder nos pensées quant tout nous sépare…

Faire le bien…quelle abnégation ! Je vais, quant à moi, répandre la terreur. Le résultat n'en sera que plus probant, alors nous aurons matière à nous affronter…encore. Affute tes armes Gabriel, _ton ami_ est de retour !

Une moue ironique s'affichait sur un visage au comble de la jouissance, tandis qu'un long rire s'échappait de cette gorge impie.

Amélie avait bien entendu toute l'histoire et son mouchoir était à présent bien utilisé. Ce cœur d'artichaut prit la parole dès celle d'Olana terminée :

Amélie : Quèque t'attend pour rend'visite au roi ? Tu devrais déjà êt'partie ma pougne ! Allez, zou, et dis-lui ben qu'tu l'aimes à c'bon monarque…

Après un signe de la main, Olana sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers celle du souverain.

Les quelques tentes des dignitaires étaient rassemblées en demi cercle alors qu'au loin, celle du roi trônait, seule, comme le souverain le souhaitait.

Oilïnn portait de grands sceaux d'eau de la rivière toute proche afin de préparer un bain à son souverain.

Sans qu'il ne le lui ait demandé, sa fidèle servante pensait lui faire plaisir.

L'humeur de son Seigneur était sombre ces derniers temps. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle était triste de constater un tel désespoir chez cet ellon.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la tente, elle aperçût Olana et comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait se mettre en retrait. La Dame du roi avait tant d'importance pour lui…

Elle rebroussa chemin et la vit passer tout près d'elle.

Sa beauté la laissait rêveuse. Ses yeux notamment…

Oilïnn ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

Elle comprenait combien son Seigneur pouvait en être aussi amoureux.

En soupirant elle posa son sceaux et laissa libre cours à ses pensées vagabondes.

Alors qu'Olana s'apprêtait à entrer, elle distingua au loin Légolas marchant d'un pas décidé dans sa direction.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se dissimuler derrière un buisson qu'il soulevait le pan de lin de la tente. Les traits du prince étaient tirés. D'instinct, elle comprit que la colère guidait ses pas. Malgré son désir de ne pas écouter la conversation, les éclats de voix qui lui parvinrent et lui apprirent qu'ils se disputaient. Anéantis, elle comprit que le sujet de ce courroux s'était elle :

_Légolas : Ada, vous devez vous montrez plus ferme ! Vos gens se posent énormément de questions à son sujet. Jusqu'à présent je pensais que cette dame n'éveillait que l'attrait de la nouveauté pour vous, mais je sens bien qu'il en va tout autrement._

_Thranduil : L'attrait de la nouveauté ? Comment oses-tu ion nin ? Je t'interdis de porter un tel jugement sur cette personne._

_Légolas : Qu'est-t-elle pour vous exactement ada ?_

_Thranduil : Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette interrogation._

_Légolas : Qu'êtes-vous allé faire à Imladris de si important pour avoir abandonné votre peuple ?_

_Thranduil : Abandonné ? Mon fils, il est des mots dont tu ne soupçonnes pas leurs portées. Mes agissements me sont encore personnels me permet-tu ? Qui oserait s'opposer contre la volonté de son monarque ?_

_Légolas : Elle est source de mécontentement et de fâcheuses suspicions. Ouvrez les yeux ada !_

_Thranduil : Te serais-tu laissé convaincre par la jalousie de Tauriel ? Je me sens encore capable de mener mon destin tel que je l'entends, quant aux commérages et aux doutes, je clarifierai la situation dès notre retour à Mirkwood._

_Légolas : Montrez-vous ce soir au campement, ne les laissez pas se poser d'inutiles questions. Soyez un peu présent pour eux…_

D'un bond, le roi se leva opposant à son fils une farouche détermination :

_Thranduil : Être présent pour mon peuple, voici le devoir que je m'applique à dispenser depuis plus de mille sans la moindre plainte. J'ai succédé à mon père dans la débâcle et l'horreur de la guerre et tu voudrais que pour un peu d'inattention de ma part l'on me juge comme un manant ? Sais-tu comme il m'en a coûté de sauver le peu de ce qu'il nous restait, de le mettre à l'abri et permettre à ceux qui m'ont suivi de recommencer à vivre alors que je portais encore le deuil de mon père ?_

Envahis de remords, Légolas comprit son erreur et s'avança vers son père :

_Légolas : Veuillez me pardonner ada, la colère m'égare…_

_Thranduil : Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ion nin, seul mon amour pour toi compte à mes yeux, mais je t'en prie, ne juge pas ce qui n'est pas porté à ta connaissance. Nous parlerons dès notre retour à Mirkwood. D'ici là, respecte mon silence Légolas._

_Légolas : Bien sûr, je vous laisse…_

_Thranduil : Accorde-moi quelques instants et je vous rejoins._

Après un dernier signe de tête, le prince quitta son père. Dépité, Thranduil s'assit en soupirant sur un siège. Le regard perdu, il avança la main vers la carafe de vin. Ses gestes automatiques trahissaient la lassitude.

Olana, osa à peine soulever la tenture.

L'appréhension se disputait avec la hâte de lui parler. Pourtant, elle prit le temps de l'observer.

Assis sur son fauteuil, dos tourné à l'entrée, il portait à ses lèvres une coupe de vin.

D'emblée il la sentit.

Sans plus attendre, il se tourna vers elle. Il voulut se lever, mais elle lui fit un signe négatif de la tête :

Olana : Ne vous levez pas mon roi.

Lentement, ses pas tremblaient, elle parcourut la courte distance la séparant du siège royal. Elle ôta des mains du roi la coupe de vin, la posa sur la table et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'approcha de ses lèvres et baisa son front. Un geste qu'une mère aurait pu prodiguer à son enfant …

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui à ce moment là fut si intense qu'elle cru se perdre dans son propre ressentit. Puis avec délicatesse, elle posa la joue du roi contre son ventre. Instinctivement, les bras puissants du souverain l'enserrèrent avec passion.

Ensemble, chacun vécut ce moment avec l'intensité qu'il prêta à l'autre, ne cessant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Le temps sembla se figer. Peu importait ce que le lendemain apporterait aux deux amants fougueux, seul le fait de rester ensemble comptait pour eux.

En son for intérieur, la jeune femme ressentait le besoin de lui livrer son cœur, ce à quoi elle s'attela avec ferveur :

Olana : Plus jamais je ne douterai de vos paroles Thranduil. Même si l'annonce de ces faits m'a bouleversé, je vous jure désormais, d'être là pour vous. Cela ne sera pas un acte de présence, mais bien un don. Celui de ma vie Thranduil. Elle est vôtre dès cet instant…

Thranduil : La mienne l'est tout autant _elen nin._ Vous en êtes la dépositaire Olana.

Ses mains se perdirent dans les longs cheveux blonds du souverain qu'un tel ressentit comblait :

Olana : Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons deux _aran nin_. Unis contre l'adversité et les épreuves. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je vous jure sur ma vie, que je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Vous n'êtes plus seul _mon âme_…vous n'êtes plus seul…

Humant l'odeur de son amante, s'emplissant de cet amour dont l'avenir semblait si incertain, à son tour il lui fit une promesse :

Thranduil : Je serai à vos côtés chaque nouveau matin naissant Olana. Nous emprunterons le même chemin…ensemble.

Olana : Et je ne vous lâcherai pas la main. Nous tâcherons de faire au mieux en ne blessant personne. Vos gens finiront par m'apprécier, lorsqu'ils se rendront compte combien je vous aime. Ils ne pourront demeurer insensibles à cela. N'est-ce-pas ?

Thranduil : Oui, _ore nin_ (mon cœur), ils vous aimeront comme je le fais depuis si longtemps...

L'un et l'autre tentèrent de trouver dans le regard de chacun, le peu d'espoir s'offrant à eux. Tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient en un baiser passionné, les étoiles brillèrent de façon si intense qu'elles éloignèrent l'obscurité du néant offrant l'espoir aux deux amants.

De mémoire d'elfes, jamais intensité ne les avait faites autant scintiller :

Scribe : Elles doivent les protéger n'est-ce pas ?

Arakïell : Oui mon petit scribe, elles sont là pour çà.

Scribe : Nous devrions tous en avoir une dans notre vie.

Arakïell : Mais tel est bien le cas…


	27. Chapter 27 et délires

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, haut en couleur ! Je me suis lâché dans les grandes largeurs et j'avoue que cela fait du bien. Cependant, je précise, que les elfes de l'univers de Tolkien n'ont pas souffert de cette virée « haute en couleur » !

Ainsi, j'ai pensé, que seuls mes trublions de personnages seraient embarqués dans cette aventure. Le « moment » de Chaperon Rose, peut être lu sur la musique Waltz Darling de Malcolm Mac Laren.

Je ne sais pourquoi cette chanson, il faut croire qu'elle m'a inspiré plus qu'une autre certainement pour la personnalité de son auteur. Malcolm a tout de même été le manager des Sex Pistols. Ce n'est pas rien !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Un petit coucou à Baka Saru, Eilonna et mes autres fans qui me suivent sur les deux sites, Evral., Amrod, Méliane, Fanélia, Akiko-Tora, Nana Elzeldar…

Chapitre 27

… Délires

L'on n'avait jamais vu une troupe de cavaliers s'élancer de concert en un rythme aussi endiablé. S'il s'était agit de partir guerroyer, la même velléité n'aurait très certainement pas été de mise, or dans ce cas précis, une guerre d'un autre genre allait être engagée.

Il fallait combattre un ennemi de taille : le désir ! De cela, chacun en était conscient et chacun, à sa façon, s'arma selon l'objectif qu'il souhaitait atteindre.

La troupe s'éloigna dans la tiédeur d'une belle nuit d'été où du moins à ce qui devait bien ressembler en ce monde à une saison chaude, voire très chaude…

Orlyänne n'en finissait plus de s'impatienter. Il faut dire qu'elle l'attendait sa soirée et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé passer cette occasion. De toute façon, ce soir, pour elle, c'était soit _mïrler_, soit se battre. Comme il n'y avait aucun combat en vue…

C'était bien là la meilleure offre à lui proposer. Outre le fait de soulager ses tensions, cela devenait une nécessité primordiale pour le bien être de tous.

Lorsque tous crurent Chaperon Rose en compagnie d'Amélie et d'Olana, toute la troupe se dirigea manu militari vers l'enclos où les chevaux avaient été scellés depuis belle lurette. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y avait aucun retardataire. Chacun s'était endimanché à la perfection. Prince Charmant, revêtu de son beau costume de velours bleu nuit, portait son pantalon jaune canari en soie, vestige de sa garde robe princière.

Le bougre avait pris le plus grand soin de son vêtement de voyage. Venu en ce monde à la mode Louis XIV, il espérait bien conquérir les filles de joie avec ce vestige vestimentaire, sa chemise à jabots et sa mouche collée sur le haut de la lèvre. La perruque ? Il avait décidé, ces derniers temps, de changer de siècle et de sévir chez les gourgandines à la mode Louis XVI.

Nous étions toujours chez les Louis mais avec un léger changement tout de même. Ses cheveux blonds, forts beaux au demeurant, étaient attachés avec un ruban de taffetas noir, ce qui, avouons-le lui allait nettement mieux que cette horrible perruque bouclée.

Le bougre fanfaronnait de se trouver si parfait.

Jack, Zorgûnn, Luthïen, sobres comme tout bon soldat se respectant, se contentaient de n'être qu'eux même, alors qu'Aliénor, Opéca, et Nimïel, pensaient que pour une fois, se mettre en valeur ne les desserviraient point.

Il était très rare de contempler Aliénor en robe, mais ce soir-là, force était de constater qu'elle avait des envies de séduction tout comme Nimïel en tenue d'apparat. Alors qu'il portait un vêtement long, sorte de manteau elfique en soie bleu outremer, ses longues jambes fuselées étaient mises en valeur dans un pantalon de lin noir. Un cordon le tenait attaché et il serait fort pratique pour une jolie jeune fille de le délier sans le moindre effort. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient peignés à la perfection. Ces mains fines, faisant penser à deux papillons virevoltant en même temps qu'il égrenait ses paroles, se devaient d'être manucurées avec le plus grand soin. Cela lui était très facile, puisque dans ses poches se trouvait un polissoir et une lime. Ne touchant aucune arme pas plus qu'un ustensile domestique afin effectuer une quelconque tâche ménagère, ses précieux appendices paraissaient aussi fins que celles d'une elfine.

Tout à ces pensées, il, se félicitait d'avoir choisi pareil vêtement.

Aliénor, tout comme Opéca, avait opté pour une robe. En soie couleur or brodée d'arabesques noires pour la guerrière, en velours vermillon pour la brune dont la chevelure retenue en chignon, attirerait sans aucun doute bien des convoitises.

Orlyänne, nullement prête à se déguiser, comme elle se prêtait à le souligner, n'avait fait que troquer son pantalon sombre contre un de couleur flamboyante. Un rouge incandescent. On aurait pu la comparer à une torche humaine tant cette overdose de couleur rubis la consumait.

Alachnÿ, cheveux peignés à la perfection, barbe bouclée et débarrassée des vestiges de son repas du soir, avait pour une fois, l'allure d'un vrai magicien à ceci près qu'il avait cru bon de s'asperger du précieux parfum de prince Charmant et là…tous pensaient que cela n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle.

Ce jus, acheté chez un obscur marchand vénitien, avait, selon une définition toute relative du vendeur, des vertus aphrodisiaque en ce sens qu'il agissait un peu comme un attrape-mouche.

Un attrape-belette aurait été plus juste selon les dires de Prince Charmant. Au final, la nuit les sauva en ce sens, qu'une fois le soleil couché, les insectes volants préféraient prendre un repos bien mérité.

Chacun prit soin de se tenir dans un périmètre assez éloigné pour espérer ne plus avoir à respirer cette immonde senteur.

Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent vers l'aventure et ce soir là, elle se collait littéralement sous les sabots de leurs chevaux.

Chaperon Rose sortit enfin de sa cachette.

Avec une sérénité remarquable, elle les laissa prendre un peu d'avance avant de se décider à quitter le campement à son tour.

La belle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et nul doute qu'elle laisserait une trace indélébile de son passage à « _La taverne du chien borgne_ ». Beaucoup y perdrait même la vue tant elle aurait à montrer.

Elle bannit d'emblée les toilettes longues et découpant à l'aide d'un couteau aiguisé le bas d'une robe en panne de velours pourpre, elle l'agrémenta d'un restant de dentelles qu'elle récupéra d'un jupon. Amélie, mise dans la confidence, et pas du tout surprise par la demande de la gourgandine tant elle la connaissait, chantonnait tandis qu'elle lui cousait le tour de dentelle sur la circonférence de sa robe ultra courte. Son faux cul, où elle rangeait ses dessous, fut porté dignement et donnait à son postérieur des envies de venir l'admirer de très près. Une telle appréciation demandait un temps conséquent où chacun pourrait en retirer un plaisir non feint, tout comme une attention des plus soutenues et cela ferait appel au second appendice cérébral dont les mâles étaient pourvus. Chaperon Rose était bel et bien une aventurière aux longs cours à ceci près que ses voyages ne nécessitaient pas de moyens de transport mais le résultat transportait généralement les grands explorateurs qui osaient l'aventure avec elle !

Deux bas de soie retenus par des jarretières d'où s'échappaient des tas de rubans de satins roses apportaient une touche d'érotisme torride. L'espace entre les bas et son dessous froufroutant, découvrait une peau dont le grain et la carnation parfaite invitait au toucher, sens primordial chez cette petite fée des plaisirs. Ses petites bottines, tout aussi roses commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue, mais ce n'est pas ce que les mâles retiendraient de sa tenue.

Téti et téta, en super forme et moulés dans un corset à baleines, faisaient peine à voir. Ils souffraient d'être engoncés et méritaient d'être libérés sans caution.

Oui, cette nuit, elle était parfaite. Le clou de cette préparation en bon et dû forme était sans nul doute, sa coiffure.

Sa détermination à souffrir sous le soleil afin de faire sécher sa chevelure avait eu raison de son désir de perfection. Retenu en hauteur sous forme de deux couettes attachées par deux énormes rubans roses formant deux nœuds du plus charmant effet, ses cheveux blonds tirebouchonnés ne pouvaient laisser indifférent !

De très longues anglaises remontaient comme des ressorts à chaque pas et lui donnait l'air d'une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle était tout simplement ravissante et désirable à souhait. Même Mic Mac laissa échapper de ses lèvres un sifflet d'admiration :

Mic Mac : Dis donc cousine, il est temps d'honorer la promesse faite à un gentil lutin tout plein de bonne volonté pour obéir à tes ordres.

Chaperon Rose : Cesse donc de me passer la pommade…Allez, approche.

La bouche en cul de poule, Chaperon préféra fermer les yeux. Toute promesse se devait, selon que l'on était pourvu d'un minimum d'honneur, d'être respectée. Le lutin, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois…si l'envie lui prenait de changer d'avis…

Il colla ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme et aussitôt, elle recula en s'essuyant les lèvres :

Chaperon Rose : Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faites…

Mic Mac : J'aurais bien aimé fourrager avec ma langue…

Chaperon Rose : Il est bon de rêver mon petit lutinou ! Allez grimpe. Met ton petit cul sur le dos de ce cheval !

Un sourire torve éclaira le visage, pour une fois propre, du lutin :

Mic Mac : Bah, c'était quand même bien…Dis, si l'envie te venait d'me faire plaisir…

Chaperon Rose : Grimpe !

Mic Mac : Au fait, j'peux voir ta culotte ? Dit ? Tu m'avais promis ! La culotte ! La culotte ! La culotte !

Chaperon Rose : Mais bon sang tais-toi ! Ok, recule…J'ai dit recule ! Fort bien. Une promesse est une promesse ! Mets les mains derrière le dos.

Mic Mac : Mais j'suis loin de toi la frangine…J'peux pas …

Chaperon Rose : J'ai dit que ce n'était pas négociable !

Mic Mac : Ok c'est bon.

Le lutin s'exécuta l'œil brillant.

Une fois les dix pas effectués, la gourgandine se baissa promptement et dévoila…une véritable splendeur ! Vestige des dessous que n'avaient pas encore déchirés Luthïen sous ses assauts impatients, ladite culotte de satin rose bonbon, était agrémentée de deux rangs de dentelles de Calais où étaient brodées des petites perles aux reflets nacrés étincelant sous la lumière des étoiles. Les fronces de ce dessous minimaliste, laissait entrevoir l'arrondi de la fesse de cette petite poupée, et ce mignon bout de chair tendre affolerait très certainement la Gent masculine. Le lutin ne s'y trompa pas une seule seconde et lui fit un compliment des plus charmants…à sa façon :

Mic Mac : Aahhhh ! Trop forte la frangine ! Elle est belle ta culotte tu sais. Y' vont avoir une de ces gaules ! C'est plus une crampe qu'y vont avoir, c'est un gourdin ! Pendant c'temps là j'pourrais les carotter et voler quelques pièces…On forme une bonne équipe pas vrai ?

Chaperon Rose : Allez ! On grimpe sur mon cheval, on s'en va. Monte devant, je ne veux pas que tu mattes mon croupion.

Mic Mac : Oh, tu m'déçois cousine.

Chaperon Rose : Cousine, frangine, tous les membres de la famille vont y passer ?

Mic Mac : Vouai, ça s'pourrait, çà s'pourrait !

Tous deux se mirent à rire et prenant soin de quitter le campement sans trop se faire remarquer, la belle et son mini pou s'enfuirent dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la troupe de cavalier en mouvement.  
Prenant soin de ralentir l'allure de sa monture, elle préféra leur laisser prendre le plus d'avance possible.

Entre temps, la petite troupe venait de mettre pied à terre et Nimïel en bon orateur qu'il était, prit la décision de jouer le « _Grand Chambellan_ » afin de faire une entrée triomphale !

Paré de ses plus beaux atours, l'elfe aux manières raffinées, brillaient déjà par une présence intense, il finit d'épater la galerie avec une discours dantesque qui laissa la taulière bouche bée :

Nimïel : Mais que vois-je, un soleil est entré et s'est réfugié en ces lieux ! Mon regard, jusqu'ici profane, s'est éveillé à cette beauté dont la magnificence vient de semer le doute quant à mon devenir. Osez Ma Dame, osez me quémander ma vie, et elle vous est acquise à l'instant, dès lors que vous aurez offert à mes amis et moi-même, un accueil digne de ce nom !

Promesse vous sera faite d'honorer nos engagements dont voici, dès à présent, un accompte.

Je ne puis souffrir plus longtemps d'admirer pareille splendeur, mon cœur ne saurait en supporter les souffrances s'y invitant sans vergogne tant l'admiration pour votre personne m'a transporté…Que la félicité m'emporte avec votre image dont je vais en faire contemplation à vos étages en compagnie de bien pâles copies que sont vos charmantes ouailles, mais qui combleront néanmoins ce feu me consumant et dont je ne puis faire brûler sur votre corps…les saints sacrements du mariage qui vous lient me l'interdisent et je ne puis passer outre…

Je m'en vais donc noyer mon chagrin avec…voyons…cette petite donzelle rousse qui, à défaut de me rappeler votre beauté, saura s'accommoder de mon mal être de vous savoir perdu pour moi à jamais !

Et le bougre monta directement à l'étage en compagnie d'une charmante petite rousse, sous le regard ébahis de la patronne qui mit, tout de même, quelques instants à se remettre de cette intervention…divine !

Qu'avait-il dit au juste ? Elle ne se souvenait plus ni du début, ni de la fin, tout juste quelques mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa belle tête de taulière bien naïve !

Toutefois, elle n'en garda point de rancœur et se maudit le jour où son gros lard de mari avait proposé trois cochons et deux moutons à son propre père afin de le décider à lui laisser enfin épouser sa fille !

Pour Chaperon Rose, le temps des réjouissances arrivait aussi. Enfin le village de Kargalen était en vue.

Les maisons aux toits de chaume serrées les unes contre les autres, étaient plongées dans le noir. Il y avait fête au village ce soir et les paysans profitaient pleinement de leur soirée.

Un énorme feu brûlait sur la place et des tables étaient dressées tout autour. Plusieurs cochons rôtissaient sur des broches tandis qu'un fumet odorant emplissait l'air du soir.

De la musique et des chants s'élevaient dans l'air doux.

Cette animation servit Chaperon Rose. Elle passerait certainement plus inaperçue au milieu de ce tumulte. Sa longue cape la dissimulait des quelques villageois se rendant sur le lieu des réjouissances.

Il ne fallait pas éveiller la curiosité. La petite route grimpa sur les hauteurs et elle passa devant le maréchal ferrant. Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole.

Elle ne put résister à la tentation d'aller lui parler.

L'homme finissait un travail de ferronnerie. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son bras s'immobilisa. La masse prête à s'abattre resta figée en l'air et un sourire apparu sur ses traits :

Chaperon Rose : Salut à toi ô travailleur émérite ! Alors, ne vas-tu point t'encanailler un peu à « _L'auberge du chien borgne_ » ce soir ?

Maréchal ferrant : Si vous allez petite, alors je suis prêt à vous suivre.

Chaperon Rose : Hâte-toi, je te promets un divertissement de premier choix.

Maréchal ferrant : En ce cas, je me dépêche. Qu'allez-vous faire au juste ?

Chaperon Rose : C'est une surprise. A plus tard !

Elle éperonna son cheval et galopa jusqu'aux abords de l'établissement.

Dehors, attachés aux barrières prévues à cet effet, les chevaux alignés reprenaient leur souffle. Chaperon et Mic Mac prirent soin de cacher leur monture en retrait.

Chaperon Rose : Bon, que les choses soient claires, je m'occupe de mettre le bazar dans cette taverne et je ne tiens même pas à savoir ce que tu comptes faire pendant ce temps-là.

Mic Mac : Ca me va cousine. T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je saurais comment remplir mes poches ! J'vais tous les carotter ces empaffés !

Chaperon Rose : Tout comme moi. Sur ce point là nous sommes d'accord.

Après une poignée de main, Chaperon entra dans la maison de joie.

A l'intérieur, il y avait foule…

Des paysans, des voyageurs, des …soldats hommes ? Parfait pensa Chaperon Rose et bien entendu au fond de la salle, ses amis. Enfin, en cet instant, elle se posait la question de savoir s'ils l'étaient encore.

Des rires fusaient de toute part. Une énorme cheminée prenait une bonne partie du mur. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de feu ce soir. Nous étions à la belle saison, probablement l'été. Avec la chaleur qui n'allait pas tarder à s'élever de cet endroit, la sueur ne tarderait pas couler comme une pluie bienfaisante.

D'emblée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. Le patron la remarqua immédiatement malgré sa capuche. Apparemment il avait l'œil le taulier.

La taulière, aussi car avant même de laisser à son époux le temps d'aborder la gourgandine, elle était déjà devant elle :

Patronne : Quèque j'peux faire pour vous ma bonne dame ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, que de manières alors que nous nous connaissons si bien.

Un rapide coup d'œil attentif suffit à cette femme pour se souvenir d'elle et de son passage fort remarqué à sa dernière visite :

Patronne : Encore toi ? Ah non, tu vas pas m'mettre encore le foutoir chez mes filles ? La dernière fois qu't'as montré le bout de ta jolie frimousse j'ai failli d'venir folle… ceci dit, çà reste un bon souvenir…

Chaperon Rose : Je suis ravie de vous avoir fait une si forte impression madame.

Patronne : Madame ? Ben v'là aut chose maintenant ! Ca fait ben longtemps qu'on m'avait pas appelé comme ça ! Bon, arrête d'me passer la pommade et dis-moi c'que tu veux.

Chaperon Rose : Trois fois rien.

Patronne : Trois fois rien ? A t'zieuter on penserait tout d'suite le contraire.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien voilà, j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation pour faire un numéro de danse dans votre charmant établissement. J'ai mon costume sur moi…

L'époux de la patronne s'était, l'air de rien, rapproché des deux femmes et ne manquait pas un mot de leur conversation. Au passage était-il utile de préciser que les yeux du taulier se perdaient entre les deux protubérances mammaires de ce joli petit lot ?

Patronne : T'es toute ben mignone ma poulette, mais va falloir passer ton chemin…

Chaperon Rose : Et si je vous disais que je ne manquerais pas d'avertir tous ces messieurs que je ne commencerais mon numéro de charme uniquement après qu'ils aient passé commande d'une bonne pinte de bière ? Voyons voir…hum il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. Au jugé, je dirais qu'une bonne cinquantaine de spécimen mâle serait prêt à mettre la main à leurs bourses et ceci sans jeu de mots scabreux, afin de débourser leur argent pour satisfaire un plaisir visuel qui deviendrait rapidement un plaisir pour votre tiroir caisse.

La patronne afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

Patronne : Bon sang ma mignonette, t'as le sens des affaires toi !

Chaperon Rose : Je pense l'avoir en effet. Quel est donc votre joli petit nom ?

Patronne : Hariette ma belle.

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien Hariette, Chaperon Rose vous promet non seulement une soirée d'anthologie, mais en plus l'assurance de remplir votre bas de laine.

Patron : Quel numéro allez-vous nous faire ?

Chaperon Rose : Un strip tease.

Patron : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Chaperon Rose : Cà, c'est une surprise ! En fait c'est une danse très spéciale voici pourquoi il me faut l'aide de votre musicien.

Elle désigna un pauvre luthier s'acharnant sur son instrument alors que personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention :

Hariette : Alfred, va chercher Iseult !

Chaperon Rose : Iseult ? Tout un programme.

Pendant que le patron se chargeait de parler à son musicien, Chaperon Rose observa ses amis éparpillés dans la salle. Aliénor, Opéca conversaient en riant tout en se délectant d'un bon plat de viande rôtie. Dans une alcôve, Jack et Zorgûnn riaient à gorge déployées, tandis que Prince Charmant, le cheveu légèrement décoiffé, descendait l'escalier menant à l'étage là où devait très certainement se trouver l'antre des plaisirs. Il portait sur ses lèvres, le sourire du mâle dont les fonctions de reproduction avait dû être satisfaites avec brio au vu de son air niais. C'est avec grâce qu'il offrait son bras à une belle gourgandine aux formes généreuses, dont la pudeur, au vu des baisers profonds qu'elle distribuait sans la moindre retenue, n'était vraiment qu'un très lointain souvenir. Bref, une compagnie des plus galantes.

Alachnÿ était assis à côtés de deux filles peu farouches toutes occupées à le faire boire. Quel benêt pensa-t-elle, elles vont se charger de lui vider sa bourse et les deux autres ne pourront s'alléger tel qu'il le souhaitait. Il sera tellement saoul qu'il devra dire adieu à ses envies d'hululer sous la lune. Une fois de plus, il ne ferait que caresser un rêve, un fait coutumier chez ce grand benêt de magicien. Ceci dit, on sentait « _le métier_ » chez elles et cela força son admiration.

Nimïel, toujours à abreuver de paroles le moindre être vivant, ne cesser de parler à un joli brin de fille tout en lui tenant fermement les mains. Emprisonnée, elle ne pouvait que se soumettre à ce Don Juan dont le pouvoir des mots faisait mouche à chaque fois. La jeune femme semblait complètement sous l'emprise de son discours et le flatteur passait, à présent, à la vitesse supérieure en faisant voyager sur ce corps parfait ses mains qui n'avaient nullement besoin de boussole pour prendre les bonnes directions. L'on pouvait apercevoir la gourgandine entrouvrir ses lèvres pleines, signe d'un intérêt soudain au sens des paroles dont elle ne cessait d'être abreuver…

Enfin, elle le vit !

Attablé tout près d'Alachnÿ, Luthïen faisait du charme à deux jolies brin de filles dont une petite brune qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était bien la même petite peste de la dernière fois. Accrochée, où plutôt collée serrée, voire très serrée même, la jeune femme se frottait sans aucune pudeur contre le torse de l'ellon. La jeune femme passait ses mains entre le tissu de sa chemise et la peau glabre de l'elfe dont cette incursion ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Elle tenta de l'embrasser, mais il détourna la tête ne lui offrant que sa joue ce qui n'empêcha nullement la jeune femme de se coller à nouveau contre lui…

Bouillante de rage, Chaperon enrageait.

Ah c'était comme ça ? Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

Le musicien, pauvre hère que tout décourageait, retrouva un semblant de tenue devant cette jolie femme. En deux mots, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

La chanson qu'elle interprèterait était d'un artiste du monde moderne de Jack, ce que ne manquerait pas de remarquer le mercenaire dès les premiers accords joués. Il s'agissait d'un talentueux personnage du monde de l'underground New Yorkais, mouvement avant-gardiste à l'avance sur son temps grâce à ses idées farfelues.

Le titre se prénommait : _Waltz darling !_ Tout un programme.

Elle chantonna plusieurs fois au musicien cette chanson en attendant qu'il le mémorise et ne le restitue sur son luth.

Cela ne vaudrait très certainement pas la version originale, mais elle s'en accommoderait. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Chaperon Rose lui colla un patin sur les lèvres en guise de remerciement ce qui fit élevé la température corporelle du jeune musicien. Il se promit de donner le meilleur de lui-même lors de cette exceptionnelle représentation et l'œil brillant, se tint prêt aux ordres de sa nouvelle muse.

La petite _ninïl,_ se présenta devant Hariette :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà ma chère, il est temps de faire résonner les trompettes de la gloire ! Annoncez la couleur en y mettant les formes et vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage.

Ariette : J'espère que j'aurais pas à l'regretter ma mignonette.

Chaperon Rose : Pensez donc !

Et rebelote, la belle planta sur sa bonne grosse joue bien dodue, un formidable baiser sonore. Cela devenait une habitude chez elle. Elle adorait gratifier les gens de ses délicieux baisers sucrés, surtout lorsque son envie de bouleverser le bien être de tout un environnement s'invitait en elle.

Hariette se plaça donc au centre de la salle et se mit à vociférer comme si elle appelait les dindons d'une basse cour :

Hariette : Eh, oh, les péquenauds ! Silence !

Le brouhaha ne cessa pas pour autant :

Hariette : Vos gueules !

Là, pour le coup, un semblant de silence se fit :

Hariette : Voilà, ce soir, la maison vous propose une représentation un peu spéciale. Comme c'est qu'j'sais pas vous l'expliquer, j'vous laisse en compagnie d'l'artiste.

Curieux, chacun fixa la petite scénette installée dans un coin de la pièce. Une silhouette vêtu d'une longue cape de velours grenat se trouvait de dos. Les clients commencèrent à râler :

\- C'est ça ta surprise la taulière ?

Ceci dit, lorsque The Artist laissa glisser à terre son vêtement, le silence devint tout à coup fort éloquent. L'on aurait pu entendre une mouche se décrotter le nez. Plus aucun bruit. Tous les yeux, surtout ceux des mâles présents, se fixèrent sur ce corps savamment mis en valeur.

Luthïen faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière. Jack et Zorgûnn se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long et le mercenaire ne tarda pas à émettre une opinion tout à fait personnelle :

Jack : Et merde !

Zorgûnn : Comme tu dis Jack, eh merde !

Opéca fronça les yeux :

Opéca : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là la borgnasse. Je parie que c'est pas pour jouer des castagnettes !

Aliénor : Hélas, c'est là qu'est l'os !

Opéca : Tu l'as dit.

Alachnÿ en loucha :

Alachnÿ : Ah merdasse ! On est pris le nœud dans le sac !

Satisfaite de son petit effet, la belle prit la parole et ce ne fut pas pour annoncer la météo :

Chaperon Rose : Bonsoir les amis ! Alors, on a la troisième jambe qui tape sous la table ?

Alachnÿ souriait aux anges. Un moment de pur bonheur. Le maréchal ferrant qui venait d'entrer, se dit en souriant que somme toute, il avait bien fait d'écourter son travail. Il flottait dans l'air un lourd parfum de testostérone aussi épais qu'un brouillard londonien. Chacun aurait pu s'en couper une bonne tranche.

Les soldats du Rohan furent soudain très tendus. Ordre leur aurait été donné de foncer sur leurs ennemis sans aucune autre arme que leur courage, ils auraient pris part aux combats les yeux bandés et avec le sourire encore !

Chaperon pris le temps de s'humecter les lèvres avec lenteur avant de poursuivre :

Chaperon Rose : Ce soir, je vous propose un numéro très innovant, mais pour cela, il va vous falloir commander une bonne bière et vous alléger de quelques pièces avant de vous alléger d'autre chose…

Un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres, la belle minaudait comme jamais. Aussitôt, toutes les mains se levèrent comme un seul homme. Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre commis pour venir à bout de cette somme de travail.

Enfin le numéro pu commencer. L'elfe voulut se lever, mais on se chargea de le plaquer sur son siège.

Le luthier, très bon musicien au demeurant et fort désireux de satisfaire sa muse, restitua la mélodie sans la moindre fausse note. Là, tout le monde pu à loisir se délecter du spectacle. Il fallait la voir se déhancher, chantonner, remuer du popotin en faisant virevolter ses jolies boucles blondes.

Luthïen, fasciné, fixait ses cheveux avec étonnement. Quelle était donc cette adorable coiffure ? De voir ses cheveux monter, descendre, monter descendre….

Une montée de désir enflamma son corps.

Et la belle continuait à danser, en faisant de tout petits pas, se baissant de temps à autre afin de découvrir sa jolie culotte à frou frou. Lorsque venait le moment de la pleine lune enrubannée, l'air s'épaississait. Tout juste pouvait-on prendre une goulée d'air pour rester en vie.

C'est là, en toute impunité, que la belle commença à s'effeuiller. Avec des gestes mesurés, elle dégrafa son bustier de velours attache par attache, jusqu'à le faire glisser sur ses jambes, avant qu'il n'atterrisse au sol.

A présent, elle était en corset. Ses deux magnifiques protubérances étaient un appel à la luxure. Bon nombre de mâles avaient déjà perdus toute retenu et sifflaient en frappant dans leurs mains.

Et une petite rotation…

Là, sa culotte encore protégée par une petite jupette du même tissu que son bustier, était en attente de disparaître comme par magie.

Elle avait une façon bien à elle de se remuer, qui ne laissait personne indifférents. La petite brunette se tenant collé contre le capitaine, faisait son possible pour détourner l'attention de son protégé de ce spectacle trop racoleur à son goût, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Luthïen avait été harponné, comme tous les autres. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cette gourgandine blonde aussi ravageuse qu'un ouragan, allait encore la priver des faveurs de cet elfe. De rage, son poing s'abattit brutalement sur la table, renversant son verre de vin.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage contenue. Elle se promit, dès que l'occasion se présenterait de lui mettre la plus belle correction de sa vie.

Alachnÿ, mû par on ne sait quel sortilège, s'était mis debout et haranguait la foule, les encourageant à hurler, frapper dans leurs mains voire éructer lorsque plus rien ne leur venait en tête…

Aliénor, tenta de le faire rassoir, mais elle se prit un petit soufflet qui la laissa sans voix.

Furieuse, elle lui assena un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Cela ne ralentis pas la fougue de notre magicien, dont l'ardeur à se trémousser au son de la musique, laissait rêveur. Il fallait le voir se balancer de droite à gauche en rythme…un vrai régal !

Même Mic Mac suspendit son activité, hautement répréhensible, fallait-il le préciser, pour observer tout à loisirs le corps de ce grand escogriffe s'agiter de soubresauts intempestifs.

Mic Mac : T'es envoûté l'vioc ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as l'air con !

Un retournement fulgurant du vieux magicien ajouté à un bon coup de pied au cul calma radicalement sa prose poétique.

L'ambiance montait d'un cran, les yeux enfiévrés ne savaient plus où regarder. Bon sang ! Il y avait à boire, a manger, et même matière à discuter à l'horizontale…

La chaleur était à son maximum. Pour un peu l'on se serait cru dans un sauna. Une véritable étuve.

Chaperon Rose : Et maintenant, il me faudrait un peu d'aide pour dégrafer mon corset. Qui aurait l'audace de se jeter à l'eau ? Crier mes loulous, car sinon, point de …

A ces mots, Luthïen se leva comme un ressort et se dirigea sous les quolibets jusqu'au devant de la scène :

Luthïen : Descend immédiatement !

La belle l'ignora superbement tout en continuant à se trémousser, sauf que les cavaliers du Rohan ne l'entendirent pas ainsi. Leur chef, un capitaine fort probablement s'approcha lui aussi de la jeune femme :

Capitaine du Rohan : Holà, l'ami, ne t'approprie pas cette charmante femme. Moi aussi désire m'entretenir de façon très privé avec elle.

Chaperon Rose : Hé mignon petit soldat ! Vous ai-je dit combien cette armure vous va à ravir ? Et toi capitaine, retourne t'en vers ta petite catin. Elle semble au comble du désespoir…Tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir ?

Capitaine : Je n'ai que faire de cette fille…Descend !

Chaperon Rose : Avez-vous entendu vous autres ? Il n'a que faire ! Alors, je dois obéir à ce mufle où continuez à m'effeuiller selon vous hum ?

Aussitôt, comme la voix d'un seul homme, l'assemblée hurla :

\- CONTINUE !

Chaperon Rose : Et voilà, comme toujours, je me soumets à la volonté du peuple !

Et elle fit mine d'attraper le long ruban de satin rouge laçant son corset. Les yeux de Luthïen viraient au noir orage :

Luthïen : Je vais monter sur ces planches et t'emmener cul nu sur mon dos si tu ne m'obéis pas sur l'instant.

Capitaine du Rohan : Elle n'ira nulle part et va continuer ce qu'elle à si bien commencé !

La taulière, sentant le vent tourné et pas en sa faveur, éleva la voix :

Harriette : Calmez-vous les mâles !

Capitaine du Rohan : Cette petite a besoin d'un beau spécimen mâle entre ses jambes et je me porte volontaire pour une telle mission.

Toujours à chantonner et remuer son popotin, la belle avait un sourire de triomphe sur son visage mutin. Dire qu'elle savourait sa revanche était un euphémisme. Aliénor lança un regard en direction de Jack, lequel l'enclin à rester, pour le moment, à sa place.

Soudain…Une voix se fit entendre …elle n'était pas masculine :

\- Personne ne touchera un seul cheveu de cette _petite ninil_ !

Tous se tournèrent en direction de cette mystérieuse voix. Enfin mystérieuse…

Chacun de nos amis savait déjà à qui elle appartenait. L'elfe vulcanienne, tout juste soulagée de ses tensions, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite poupée qui tout tranquillement continuait à se trémousser au son de la chanson.

Orlyänne la dévisageait avec délectation.

Un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur ses traits alors qu'elle avançait tel un félin vers sa proie.

Le soldat du Rohan se tourna vers l'elfe de feu. Dès qu'il l'a vit, son sourire s'élargit :

Capitaine du Rohan : Voyez-vous cela ? On dirait que la chance me sourit. Deux magnifiques femelles pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs. Alors comme ça belle elfine je vais devoir te combler et te faire chanter ? Il parait que vous autres adorez chanter !

Aussitôt, les traits d'Orlyänne se modifièrent. UN étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. D'un geste qui se voulait racoleur, elle empoigna à pleine main les attributs virils du soldat et les tint fermement :

Capitaine du Rohan : Oh ! La belle est pressée dirait-on !

Brusquement, elle referma sa prise et le capitaine vira de couleur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son souffle se coupa net. Orlyänne, toujours souriante, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, s'approcha au plus près de l'homme :

Orlyänne : Je vais broyer ce petit bout de mâle qui t'octroie tant de privilèges.

Luthïen tenta de raisonner l'elfe bouillonnante, mais peine perdue, elle le tenait par les couilles et ne comptait pas lâcher sa proie aussi facilement.

Pendant ce temps là, Chaperon Rose, continuait à se balancer en rythme, accentuant ses déhanchements jusqu'à l'exagération.

Mic Mac, tout à son labeur, continuait à délester les poches des imprudents Après tout voyager plus léger serait un fier service à rendre à tous ces ivrognes, pensait-il !

Heureusement le gnome avait prévu, en plus de ses deux poches, un petit sac de toile. L'on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Sur la scène, Chaperon Rose, continuait à chantonner sous le regard ébahis de Luthïen. Partagé entre sa fierté de mâle et sa fureur, le capitaine pouvait tout de même s'enorgueillir d'être le seul à avoir goûté les faveurs de la belle.

Orlyänne, quant à elle, ne lâchait point sa proie et toute occupée à sourire narguait le soldat du Rohan. Alachnÿ se décida enfin à pousser un grand coup de gueule :

Alachnÿ : Sortez vous battre dehors et laissez donc cette mignonette terminer son numéro de charme merdasse !

Evidemment, tous les mâles de l'assistance applaudirent l'éclair de génie sortit tout droit de la caboche de ce drôle de barbu.

Luthïen : Je regrette, mais cette damoiselle à terminé son chant et va rentrer avec moi !

Capitaine du Rohan : Hors de question l'elfe !

Orlyänne : Personne d'autre que moi ne lui dictera sa conduite.

La petite brunette, jusque là restée en retrait, s'approcha du groupe un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres :

Aliya : Quelle déguerpisse cette grue ! A chaque fois qu'elle montre sa gueule enfarinée, ça dégénère.

Personne ne prêta attention aux paroles de la jeune femme. Chacun observait Chaperon Rose, toujours occupée à chantonner se moquant éperdument de la tempête qu'elle venait déclenchée.

Folle d'une rage trop longtemps contenue, Aliya fondit sur sa proie avec une détermination farouche, s'agrippant à sa robe dont elle déchira un bout. Chaperon ouvrit de grands yeux et tout de suite après administra une claque retentissante à cette petite impudente.

La colère faisait briller ses yeux :

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'accordes pas trop d'importance petite grue. Cela fait la deuxième fois que tu cherches à me voler mon bien…Ma patience commence sérieusement à s'émousser !

Luthïen eut le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles et un sourire torve s'afficha sur ses traits. Chaperon remit immédiatement les pendules à l'heure :

Chaperon Rose : Quand à toi, tu peux te targuer de lever les dernières roues du carrosse mon pauvre ami !

Le sourire du capitaine s'éteignit immédiatement ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du soldat du Rohan :

Capitaine du Rohan : Alors l'elfe ? On s'est gentiment fait mouché ? On dirait que cette petite a du répondant. J'avais raison sur un point, elle a besoin d'un bon mâle et non d'un poète aux manières efféminées.

Les poings de l'elfe se refermèrent tandis qu'il bandait ses muscles :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà qui est bien dit le mâle caparaçonné ! Ceci dit, ce qui te sert de matière grise n'est pas en reste non plus. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et cette charmante elfine aux cheveux de feu va te broyer, avec une certaine délectation je me permets de te le préciser, ce qui te sert d'appareil de reproduction, lequel ne reproduira plus grand-chose après être passé à son appréciation !

Jack se décida enfin à intervenir. Poussant un soupir accompagné d'un juron, il se leva mécontent :

Jack : Bordel ! Mais c'est pas un peu fini ? On dirait deux ados boutonneux.

Les deux belligérants se lancèrent un regard ou pointait l'incompréhension :

Jack : Et toi Chaperon arrête de remuer ton …

Chaperon Rose : Mon Quoi ?

Aliya : Ton gros c.. !

Un étrange silence s'installa soudain. Tous se trouvaient dans l'œil du cyclone s'était un fait. Pour l'instant, un calme tout relatif régnait ce qui apporta une touche de quiétude à cet environnement malsain. Bientôt la tempête allait reprendre son cours et sa force allait croître en même temps que les dégâts occasionnés par son passage.

Et ce qui était prévisible se déroula telle l'attaque d'un cobra. Fulgurant !

Chaperon Rose cessa sa danse in petto et se jeta avec une rage non contenue sur cette gourgandine ayant eu l'impudence de la provoquer. Aliénor, sur un signe de Jack, intervint rapidement et d'un bond, elle sauta par-dessus la table malgré sa robe longue qu'elle venait de relever sur ses jambes et se jeta sur le soldat du Rohan :

Capitaine du Rohan : Encore une femelle ? Diantre, il faut croire que mon charme fou opère ce soir !

Pour toute réponse, Aliénor lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui eu le mérite de faire taire les commentaires de ce soldat téméraire. Pendant ce temps là, Zorgûnn faisait tomber sa chaise pour entrer dans la bagarre venant d'éclater. Les soldats du Rohan, vinrent prêter main forte à leur capitaine, question d'honneur, et la fête prit soudain une tout autre tournure.

Alachnÿ y alla de son avis sur la question :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Pour une fois que ma gaule allait me servir à honorer deux ou trois donzelles, vous avez ruiné les rêves que je caressais du bout de mon appendice ! J'aime autant vous prévenir, le retour de bâton va être sévère !

Pour agrémenter son discours, le magicien se lança dans la bagarre avec toute la détermination qui était sienne. Fermant ses poings, il se mit à mouliner à tour de bras, offrant de bien belles pêches aux imprudents se trouvant sur son chemin.

Sa frustration le rendait pratiquement invulnérable ! Tous se mirent à le regarder comme si un démon l'habitait et pour le coup l'évitèrent soigneusement. Enfin…tentèrent de l'éviter car ayant compris que tous le fuyaient, le malandrin osa se lancer dans la mêlée et aller au devant de ces pleutres en poussant des cris dignes d'un possédé.

Hariette, la taulière commença sérieusement à regretter d'avoir fait confiance à cette donzelle blonde et à son joli minois. Son bas de laine fort généreusement rempli allait devoir lui servir à remplacer la casse occasionné par cette lutte sans merci.

Chaperon Rose, complètement en folie, venait de s'accrocher à la tignasse d'Aliya en l'invectivant à pleins poumons :

Chaperon Rose : Petite guenon ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'aller tripoter les boules de mon elfes !

Orlyänne, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'encourageait de ses cris et autres mots dans sa langue maternelle :

Orlyänne : _Dïree nomïnn rarlurr manenmurr schlöorrgurr !_

En substance, cela signifiait, en édulcorant quelque peu : « Vas-y, ma petite poupée, tanne le cul à cette méchante fifille qui pratique le plus vieux métier dans ce Monde-ci comme dans le nôtre également ! »

Très poétique, mais surtout très efficace.

Le fait d'entendre la voix d'Orlyänne, Chaperon, redoubla d'effort et envoya un uppercut à cette jeune femme.

Aliya prit le temps d'accueillir cette prune avec toute la surprise que ce mauvais coup cachait dans sa dureté avant de s'en prendre à la culotte de la gourgandine qui souffrit par la fourberie de cette attaque surprise.

Au vu de la tension exercée sur l'élastique de son dessous, il était fort à parier, que le mini vêtement ne résisterait pas très longtemps. La vaillance avait tout de même ses limites.

Luthïen, qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche et en laissait toujours un traîner dans le secteur où l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait, remarqua immédiatement, le danger planant au dessus de son joli fessier.

S'il n'intervenait pas immédiatement, une onde de choc mémorable secouerait l'assemblée ici présente…beaucoup ne s'en remettrait que très difficilement. De façon héroïque, comme il était prévu en pareil cas, l'ellon s'approcha prudemment de ces deux furies et ayant esquivé à la dernière seconde un coup de poing égaré, empoigna Aliya la mettant sur son épaule :

Luthïen : Désolé ma belle, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je tiens à t'éviter de te prendre une correction trop pénible !

Aliya : Lâche-moi, que je dérouille cette morue puante !

Luthïen : Mesure tes paroles ma petite fleur, ou elle va te plumer comme une poule !

Chaperon Rose, toute ébouriffée, vit rouge :

Chaperon Rose : Comment l'as-tu appelé cette pouillasse ?

Luthïen : Tout doux, tout doux !

Serrant son poing, la belle l'envoya avec toute la force requise pour atteindre son objectif, directement sur la joue de son capitaine. Un peu sonné, il afficha pourtant un sourire carnassier :

Luthïen : Tu sais te battre ma belle furie !

Orlyänne récupéra Aliya des épaules du capitaine et l'entraina au loin :

Chaperon Rose : Oh que oui ! Et tu vas goûter de mes torgnoles pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Un revers était déjà en préparation, mais l'elfe beaucoup trop rapide bloqua son poignet, emprisonna ses deux mains derrière son dos et se collant d'une manière fortement évocatrice contre le corps de cette femelle en folie, lui susurra quelques paroles qui eurent pour effet de calmer instantanément la colère de Chaperon :

Luthïen : Tu n'as jamais été aussi désirable ma puce. En es-tu consciente ? Là, c'est bien calme-toi _loki nin (mon dragon)_…Sens-tu ?

Le regard de la jeune femme, n'avait jamais été aussi brûlant. Un roucoulement digne d'un pigeon voyageur se fit entendre dès lors qu'un renflement suspect se frottait contre sa cuisse :

Luthïen : Ma dragonne, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends…mais tu me fais bander à chaque fois !

Chaperon Rose : Puis-je octroyer à mes yeux la récompense d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cet étrange phénomène typiquement masculin ?

Luthïen : Ici ? En pleine bagarre ? Tu es encore plus folle que je ne le pensais !

Aliya, quant à elle, ne comptait pas se laisser écarter aussi facilement. A nouveau sur le plancher des vaches après avoir été déposé par l'elfine de feu, elle fonça droit sur Chaperon :

Aliya : Laisse-le moi et dégage !

Chaperon Rose : Trop tard petite truie, son serpent va bientôt entrer dans son nouveau nid et il se trouve qu'il a élu domicile chez moi. Il va falloir te faire une raison et chercher un autre mâle pour te contenter cette nuit !

Aliya : Si je n'peux pas l'avoir entre mes jambes, alors tu ne l'auras pas toi non plus !

Soudain, surgit derrière elle une géante aux cheveux rouges, l'empoignant par le cou. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se produire, elle l'a plaqua contre son visage, lui colla un baiser brûlant et la fit, à nouveau, basculer sur son épaule en la maintenant fermement :

Orlyänne : Ma _pïtil nouchkä_ (ma petite souris), je te ramène à l'étage ou tes précieux attributs vont souffrir de la colère de ma petite _ninïl_ (poupée).

Et tout à fait tranquillement, elle l'a raccompagna vers les chambres. Aliya, paralysée par l'audace de cette étrange femelle, ne pipait mot. Ce baiser brutal, lui avait tout simplement coupé la chique.

Pendant ce temps là, la bagarre avait bel et bien dégénéré. A présent, quelques verres volaient de ci de là…mieux valait promener sa tête hors de leurs trajectoires…c'était plus prudent.

Les habitants du village dont le Maréchal-ferrant, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Une belle bagarre était toujours bonne à prendre. Un véritable moment d'anthologie à se remémorer le soir au coin du feu.

Cela déchargeait les tensions, faisait faire un peu de sport et surtout permettait d'apporter un peu d'animation dans leurs vies un peu trop sages. Pour sûr, Chaperon Rose fut louée ce soir-là !

Mic Mac, lui, s'en fichait éperdument de cette bagarre. Bien décidé à protéger son précieux butin, le petit cafard se faufilait sous les tables, histoire de ne pas tomber entre les poings d'un bagarreur.

Pas téméraire pour un sou, seul son ballotin contenant une jolie cagnotte, trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Aliénor, elle, était toute à sa tache. Occupée à calmer les ardeurs d'un soldat du Rohan, sa froide détermination en laissa quelques uns pantois. Zorgûnn, habitué aux combats au corps à corps, possédait une technique tout à fait personnelle pour mettre à terre ses assaillants.

A la manière d'un lutteur, ses prises ne restaient jamais improductives. Le plus souvent couronnées de succès, elles lui permettaient de terrasser tout imprudent au comportement de fanfarons.

Une manchette bien ajustée, et son agresseur se retrouvait à terre soufflant comme un phoque.

Les longs hivers rigoureux sévissant sur sa Terre natale, lui avait octroyé tout le temps nécessaire pour perfectionner l'Art du combat. Beaucoup, à présent, en faisait l'amère expérience !

Alachnÿ et Prince Charmant, trop occupé à préserver leurs belles dentitions, avait opéré, comme aurait dit Jack, un repli stratégique dans un coin de la pièce mais ne manquait pas d'encourager de leurs cris les combattants :

Prince Charmant : Allez-y manants, battez-vous avec un peu plus de hardiesse que Diable ! Montrez donc à nos amis ce que vous avez dans le ventre !

Alachnÿ : Bien dit compagnon ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir me passer cette chope de bière je vous prie ? Gueuler comme un putois m'a assécher la gorge.

Prince Charmant : Mais bien sûr Alachnÿ. Il serait fort désobligeant de ne point réhydrater un organe dont la capacité à hurler toutes sortes d'insanités, laisse rêveur !

Alachnÿ : Vous trouvez ? J'en ai une autre fort à propos dont je vous fais la primeur : « CUL DE SINGES ! ».

Prince Charmant agita son précieux mouchoir de dentelle devant sa bouche :

Prince Charmant : Oh, mon ami ! Vous m'étonnez de jours en jours ! Une telle velléité force le respect !

Alachnÿ : Et vous n'avez encore rien entendu. Après deux ou trois de ces délicieuses bières, mon vocabulaire fleuri va enrichir cette soirée dantesque !

Prince Charmant : Oh, oh, oh, mon ami, vous aiguisez ma curiosité. Alors, si fait ! Je m'assois et attend de vous la plus folle libération de votre vocabulaire.

Alachnÿ : Et il ne sera pas dit que je n'honorerai pas une telle demande !

Sur ces belles paroles, empreintes d'un héroïsme troublant, le mage vida deux, trois chopines, éructa avec force et se mit à déclamer tout un bataillon de grossièretés du plus grand cru !

Un vrai festival !

Ce à quoi, la voix chevrotante de Prince répondit avec un accent de sincérité non feinte :

Prince Charmant : Ah mon ami, vous m'avez comblé ! Oserais-je vous demander la faveur de réitérer cet exploit ?

Et le magicien, encouragé par un tel élan de ferveur monta sur une table afin que tous profitassent de cette généreuse prestation. Prince la larme à l'œil tapait dans les mains tant il admirait le palmarès de cet orateur hors norme.

Jack fit un signe à Aliénor. Il était temps pour eux de profiter de ce beau foutoir pour prendre la tangente. Tout deux se comprirent instantanément. Pendant que chacun de leur côté, ils tentaient de réunir toute cette petite troupe, Chaperon Rose et Luthïen se trouvaient déjà à l'extérieur. Les pauvres souliers de satin rose de la jeune femme avaient souffert dans cette bataille épique et toute désolée, son regard restait braqué sur ses pieds :

Luthïen : Comme dans toutes les guerres, des dommages sont à prévoir Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Des dommages ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient devenus des fentes, ses poings se serrèrent et ses joues s'empourprèrent. L'ellon croisa les bras et observait cette petite femelle dont la capacité à monter sur ses grands chevaux le laissait pantois :

Chaperon Rose : Tout ceci est ta faute ! Espèce de gougnafier ! Comment vais-je faire ? Vous n'avez pas de cordonniers dignes de ce nom par chez vous !

Luthïen : Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? Ai-je les pieds nus ?

Chaperon Rose : Sagouin ! Si c'est tout ce que tu me proposes…tu mériterais que je mette une belle dérouillée !

Le beau capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire :

Luthïen : Une belle dérouillée ? Toi ?

Furieuse, Chaperon commença à lui administrer une série de petits coups de poings, lui tirer les cheveux…Inutile de préciser que tout ceci demeurait complètement inefficace, cependant, l'ellon resta immobile et la laissa vider son sac :

Luthïen : La belle colère que voilà ! Mais oui ma puce, frappe ce méchant Luthïen qui ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

Chaperon Rose : Parfaitement, tu es un nid à emmerdes ! Tu m'as tenu éloigné de votre petite sauterie, bu comme un trou, et je t'ai retrouvé avec cette poule collé à toi comme une moule à son rocher ! Alors oui, tu l'as mérité ta déroui…

D'un mouvement leste, l'elfe s'approcha de Chaperon, colla ses lèvres sur celles de cette petite femelle en furie avant de la soulever de terre. Il repéra un empilement de caisse de bois sur sa droite et l'y déposa. Là, tout en la fixant dans les yeux alors que la belle reprenait un peu de souffle, il écarta ses jambes sans aucun état d'âme et se cala entre ses cuisses. Surprise par cette parade, Chaperon en oublia jusqu'à l'impudeur de sa position alors que sa robe courte dévoilait un chemin magnifique jusqu'à l'entrée des plaisirs. L'elfe n'y fut pas indifférent, grognant son impatience. Préférant attendre la suite des événements, la jeune femme demeura parfaitement immobile.

Le regard toujours pénétrant, Luthïen semblait la déshabillait sans autre forme de procès :

Luthïen : Nous allons avoir un peu de retard concernant notre retour au campement ma puce. Vois-tu, ce soir une certaine damoiselle de ma connaissance s'est très mal comportée avec son beau capitaine et ce soldat, dont la vaillance n'est plus à prouver, va se faire un devoir d'administrer à ladite damoiselle une correction dont elle gardera souvenance. Pour cela, un peu de temps lui sera nécessaire afin que la leçon soit bien retenue.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Et comment se nomme cette damoiselle chanceuse ?

Luthïen : Mais elle se trouve, ici même, offerte au regard appréciateur de son bourreau qui, soi dit en passant, ne pratiquera aucune torture répréhensible sur sa précieuse personne, tout juste titillera t-il une sensibilité déjà fortement exacerbée.

Chaperon Rose : Et qui te dit, petit capitaine, que la damoiselle en question acceptera sa punition sans rechigner ?

Luthïen : Des velléités de contradiction peut-être ?

Chaperon Rose : Elle pourrait fort bien répliquer et pourquoi pas, avoir le dernier mot !

Luthïen : Elle aurait le dernier mot ?

Chaperon Rose : Cela pourrait être une éventualité.

Luthïen : Alors ladite damoiselle préfèrerait que cette punition soit offerte à une autre…une autre portant le doux et charmant prénom d'Ali…

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, la main vengeresse de Chaperon venait de s'abattre sur la joue de l'ellon. Décontenancé, il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur ses traits :

Luthïen : On dirait que le beau capitaine va devoir corser sa punition et redoubler d'efforts pour mâter cette damoiselle traînant derrière elle un doux parfum de rébellion.

Chaperon Rose : Tu t'approches d'elle et je te tue !

Luthïen : Mais nous avons affaire là à une véritable furie ! Jolie petite puce, je n'en ais pas fini avec toi…

Comme un fauve s'approchant de sa proie pour la dévorer, Luthïen cala sa main sur les reins de Chaperon et la colla contre son bassin. Les narines frémissantes de la jeune femme trahissaient son trouble et son impatience. Lorsqu'elle devina le même désir et la même impatience chez son capitaine, cela la rendit folle. Elle se mit à pousser de petits gémissements se frottant sans vergogne contre l'entrejambe de l'ellon :

Luthïen : Hum…doucement…ma puce…Au fait, t'ai-je dit combien cette coiffure te sied à ravir ?

Ce fut tout juste si la réponse put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Un chuchotement imperceptible susurra ces quelques mots :

Chaperon Rose : Voleur ! Tu m'as volé ma…répli…que.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour eux, le reste de la troupe sortit comme un seul homme en riant et se tapant dans les mains. C'était moins une ! Orlyänne remarqua immédiatement les deux amants et se dirigea vers eux :

Orlyänne : Alors, on prend un peu d'avance ?

Aliénor : Ah non ! Ne recommence pas ! Cà ne t'as pas suffit ta petite visite chez ces pensionnaires ?

Orlyänne : Je garde un œil sur ma petite _ninïl._

Personne n'avait encore remarqué l'homme dissimulé à côté de l'étable. Encapuchonné, il surveillait les allées et venues de cette joyeuse troupe et fut le témoin de la tempête qu'ils avaient provoqué dans cet endroit réputé pour sa tranquillité.

Il tenta de s'approcher afin de mieux entendre leur conversation, mais l'elfe aux cheveux courts venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il huma l'air comme s'il l'avait repéré. Il faut dire qu'il avait omis de prendre un bain depuis plus de trois jours. Heureusement pour lui qu'il se trouvait près des écuries où une forte odeur de crottin, tout aussi entêtante, le dissimulait de ces « _renifleurs_ », comme il aimait à nommer les elfes. Furieux contre lui-même, il battit en retraite avant d'être véritablement repéré, alors qu'un autre personnage faisait son entrée dans cette scène surréaliste.

Aliya, fermement décidée à donner une bonne leçon à cette péronnelle de blonde aux cheveux étrangement frisé, comprit dès cet instant, qu'il était inutile de s'en prendre directement à elle, aussi elle s'approcha du capitaine qui, le sourcil arqué en un charmant mouvement interrogateur la fixait de ses prunelles d'un bleu à faire pâlir de jalousie le ciel lui-même.

Elle jeta une œillade provocatrice en direction de Chaperon Rose avant de se coller à l'ellon, de l'embrasser sauvagement en faisant courir une main baladeuse sur ses précieux attributs.

Le sang de Chaperon ne fit qu'un tour.

Lançant un cri de guerre digne d'un sioux, elle se propulsa en direction de cette gourgandine et lui vola dans les plumes la renversant à terre. Là, elle s'assit sur sur elle et d'une main lui tira les cheveux pendant que l'autre se perdait sous ses jupons. Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle tira avec une violence inouïe sur le tissu de ce dessous rudement mis à l'épreuve d'une colère justifiée.

Débarrassé de son cache pudeur, la belle fut retournée comme une crêpe par un Chaperon à la force phénoménale et avec une dextérité étonnante, elle releva les jupons de la jeune femme offrant à toute l'assemblée sa précieuse anatomie.

Inutile de préciser, que les prunelles des porteurs de boules s'accrochèrent à cette vision pour ne plus la quitter. Alachnÿ avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, celui de Nimïel n'était pas en reste, non plus, alors que Prince Charmant s'était rapproché, uniquement pour veiller au bon déroulement de ce que sa sœur d'arme, s'apprêtait à offrir à cette assemblée.

Avec une détermination qui frisait l'abnégation, Chaperon lui administra une fessée dantesque. Cependant, elle n'avait rien d'érotique. Il fallait plutôt entrevoir dans ses gestes une vengeance froide appliquée avec le plus grand soin.

Mic Mac était tellement collé contre le fessier dénudé, qu'il avait l'impression d'être une extension de ce joli petit corps. Sans avoir les rondeurs parfaites de celui de Chaperon, ce petit fondement était l'atout premier de la jeune femme. La nature l'ayant moins gâtée pour ses seins, elle avait eu tout de même l'élégance d'offrir une bien belle compensation.

Luthïen, fortement émoustillé par ce charmant spectacle, n'en finissait plus de faire passer son regard de cette furie blonde au fessier légèrement rosi d'Aliya.

Bien entendu, il fallut l'intervention d'un élément féminin, en l'occurrence Aliénor, pour mettre fin à ce pugilat. Furieuse, autant contre Chaperon que ces mâles incapables de contrôler leurs libidos débordantes, la guerrière posa une main sur le cou de Chaperon et de l'autre se saisit de la main vengeresse s'apprêtant à s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur ce joli fessier, et la maintint à mi course :

Aliénor : Chaperon cesse immédiatement, quant à vous damoiselle, je vous prie de retourner dans vos foyers si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une correction qui ne ressemblera en rien aux caresses dont vous venez d'être gratifiées !

Le bon sens s'invita chez cette jeune femme souhaitant conserver un peu de dignité, aussi n'opposa-t-elle aucune résistance. Elle consentit à se lever et accepta la main tendu du capitaine contrit par ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Chaperon recommença à rugir alors que l'ellon lui adressait un regard sévère. Les yeux de la belle se rétrécirent, promesse d'une vengeance de plus à infliger à son trop fougueux elfe. Un charmant petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Luthïen.

La tête haute, elle s'offrit même le luxe de souhaiter le bonsoir à cette joyeuse troupe :

Aliya : Bonne fin de soirée joyeuse gens ! S'il vous arrivait d'avoir l'envie de repasser dans l'coin…vous m'trouverez !

Alachnÿ : Délicieuse enfant ! J'en viendrais presque à m'en vouloir d'avoir omis d'offrir une tournée générale dont vous auriez, sans nul doute, profité également. Peut être aurais-je même tenté de vous assoir sur mes genoux et caresser ainsi ce joli popotin que vous avez soumis à mon approbation…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le magicien qui affichait un sourire torve :

Jack : T'es taré mec où quoi ?

Prince Charmant : Que nenni, je pense, fort à propos, que notre ami magicien est juste un tantinet torché !

Aliénor et Opéca se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant d'éclater de rire :

Jack : Bordel mec, t'es pas sortable.

Zorgûnn : Nous devrions rentrer avant de nous faire remarquer d'avantage !

Les rires redoublèrent :

Orlyänne : Ca, c'est déjà fait et à moins de disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire de mieux.

Opéca : Prendre les jambes à notre cou. Je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais on à mis un sacré foutoir dans ce trou à rats et la patronne doit l'avoir mauvaise alors faut pas attendre qu'le jour se lève pour compter les morpions sur le cul des pouilleux !

Prince Charmant : Je remarque, fort à propos, que vos paroles font souvent allusion à ces charmants parasites, preuve, s'il en était, qu'il est habituel chez vous d'en dénombrer chez vos partenaires…

Jack : Si c'était pour nous lâcher pareille connerie, Prince, tu pouvais bien la fermer !

Prince Charmant : Mais, mais….oh et puis…merde !

Tous se mirent à rire :

Chaperon Rose : C'est bien mon lapinou, lâche-toi un peu. As-tu libéré un peu de mayonnaise ce soir ? Je te dis ceci, uniquement dans le seul but de m'inquiéter de ta bonne santé sexuelle pervertico !

Prince Charmant : Mais bien sûr, charmant nid à emmerdes ! Je dois même vous avouer, que la donzelle ne s'en ait pas plainte au vu du sourire continuellement plaqué sur son visage !

Opéca : T'es sûr qu'elle se foutait pas d'ta gueule ?

Zorgûnn éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par tous :

Zorgûnn : Tu es une sale bête Opéca ! Ceci dit, ton humour me plaît !

Opéca : Ah ouais ? Je saurais m'en souvenir.

Aliénor : Bon, allez rentrons…attendez, ou est Mic Mac ?

Alors que chacun se tournait sur lui-même, force était de constater qu'il ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Soudain, il déboucha de nulle part, tel un chat poursuivit par un chien enragé. Il portait dans chaque main une bourse de velours noir devant peser son poids au vu de la peine qu'il avait à les porter :

Aliénor : D'où viens-tu encore ?

Mic Mac : Cousine ! Ca roule ? 'tain, moi je pète une de ces formes ! Je viens d'alléger ces bouseux et j'les emmerde tous !

Il termina son joli discours par un formidable doigt d'honneur :

Aliénor : Je vais finir par te couper ces deux doigts grossiers, sale petit lutin !

Mic Mac : M'n fous ! Il me reste ma .… et je pourrais fort bien la lever en signe de contestation !

Chaperon Rose : Ah bon, parce que tu en es pourvu ?

Mic Mac : J'peux t'la montrer si t'es gentille avec moi !

Luthïen : Tu ne lui montreras rien du tout.

Mic Mac : Et, on n'est pas cousin toi et moi comprendé ?

Avant même qu'il puisse esquiver le moindre geste, l'ellon le prit par les pieds et le retourna tête en bas. Alachnÿ applaudit des deux mains cette charmante initiative :

Alachnÿ : Bravo mon ami ! Coupons lui immédiatement ce petit appendice afin d'éviter une prolifération de ce gnome !

Le capitaine n'en fit rien, évidemment, se contentant de lui subtiliser l'une de ses bourses de velours remplie de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante :

Luthïen : Pour dédommager les patrons de cet établissement. Après tout, ces gens ne font rien d'autres que vivre de leur commerce.

Chaperon Rose : Voyez-vous cela, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin…

Arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension, l'ellon se dirigea dans la remise où les volailles étaient rassemblées et posa la bourse bien en évidence, accrochée au grillage. Aliénor apprécia le geste et lui offrit un large sourire tout comme Orlyänne.

Enfin, en ce qui la concernait, le sourire était plutôt dirigé à sa petite _ninïl _qui, toute à l'appréciation de l'attention qu'elle provoquait chez l'elleth de feu, répondit à son sourire en fixant son capitaine.

Il fallait y voir là, un défi de belle taille ! Ravie, Orlyänne s'approcha de sa petite poupée blonde et s'apprêtait à lui démontrer combien sa politesse se devait d'être récompensée, lorsque Luthïen s'interposa et fit basculer la jeune femme sur son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers sa monture.

Il la fit grimper sur le dos du cheval et plaçant le pied sur l'étrier se hissa sur l'animal.

Au moment où Chaperon allait ouvrir la bouche pour manifester sa colère, l'ellon n'eut qu'à appuyer son bassin contre le fessier de sa belle pour la faire taire sur le champ. A travers le vêtement du capitaine, un renflement des plus suspects buta sur la croupe de Chaperon.

Un roucoulement des plus charmants agrémenta cette prise de pouvoir. Le mâle venait en une demi-seconde de tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion.

L'ensemble des cavaliers se mit en route alors qu'Orlyänne tournait la tête à droite et à gauche en haussant un sourcil :

Aliénor : Qu'y-a-t-il ma belle ?

Orlyänne : Je sens une odeur suspecte…jusqu'à présent elle était cachée par les phéromones dégagés par tous les mâles présent ici…

Aliénor : Gardons l'œil ouvert ma belle !

Orlyänne : Toujours Aliénor ! S'il nous tombe un manant sur notre route…

Son index passa sous sa gorge en un geste menaçant :

Aliénor : Eh bien, mieux pour lui qu'il ne croise pas ton chemin ! Allez en route !

Dans un nuage de poussière, les cavaliers s'enfuirent du petit village au moment ou la tenancière de l'auberge sortait, folle de rage, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec ces « _fouteurs de merdouille_ », comme elle avait dit à son glorieux époux.

Furieuse de les avoir raté de peu, la bonne femme, mains sur les hanches, n'en finissait plus de se maudire. Cette jeune femme blonde aussi attirante qu'un pot de miel, avait emmener avec elle le vent de la révolte et malgré la finesse de ses traits et son incroyable talent pour faire monter les blancs en neige sans fouet, elle pensait à ce qu'un tel talent aurait pu apporter à la qualité de son établissement.

Assurément, elle aurait été un spécimen de choix dans son cheptel.

Dépitée, elle poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur une pile de bois, lorsque son regard tomba sur un objet accroché au grillage du poulailler. Elle s'approcha lentement et reconnu la forme d'une bourse en velours noir.

S'en saisissant au plus vite, on ne savait jamais, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un nombre conséquent de pièces. Un sourire éclaira ses traits et soudain, son opinion sur les trublions qui venaient de saccager son auberge, changea du tout au tout !

Ils venaient de monter en grade dans l'échelle de sa reconnaissance et dans son for intérieur par la même occasion. Elle se promit de leur faire bon accueil la prochaine fois qu'ils reviendraient, car de cela elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Alors que les cavaliers poursuivaient leur chemin, l'homme qui les avait observés près des écuries les suivait à bonne distance. Sa détermination à bien exécuter sa mission lui vaudrait très certainement la vie sauve dans un premier temps, c'était déjà une bonne chose, et probablement une petite gratification si le bel elfe noir tenait sa promesse.

Enlacés, Thranduil et Olana profitait de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier. Aucun des eux n'éprouvait le besoin de parler. Seul le fait de sentir la chaleur de leurs corps, d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de mêler leur souffle leur suffisait.

Déposant sa tête contre le torse du roi, la jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, savourant ce simple contact. Lui, ne se lassait pas de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds si pâles et si doux. De temps à autre, il déposait un doux baiser sur son front, occasionnant chez elle, un soupir comme elle savait si bien lui offrir.

Ces sons, le transportait à chaque fois et son plaisir de les entendre ne se tarirait jamais :

Thranduil : Vous ai-je dit combien ces soupirs me comblent d'aise _meleth nin_ ?

Olana : Je l'avais bien compris ainsi. Vos gestes vous trahissent Sire.

Thranduil : Vous êtes le rêve de tout monarque. Vos empressements pour me satisfaire, cette douce musique que vous émettez lorsque votre plaisir s'invite en vous…je ne saurais m'en passer mon ange.

Olana : Il serait préférable que je réintègre mon campement Majesté. Vos paroles persistent à m'offrir ces frémissements, je ne pourrais bientôt plus y résister et mes soupirs pourraient fort bien se muer en plaintes.

Thranduil : Toujours se conformer à la bienséance, quant mon désir le plus fou serait de vous prendre sous les étoiles afin que vous m'offriez ce chant que j'appelle tant de mes vœux !

Olana : Je comprends mon roi, mais ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas très appréciée par votre Cour et plus particulièrement par vos sujets elfines. Il me semble que certaines m'envient avec beaucoup d'ardeur…

Thranduil : C'est un classique Ma Dame, le roi attire toujours comme la lumière attire les lucioles.

Olana : Votre grandeur les impressionne, il n'y a qu'à ouvrir les yeux…

Thranduil : Mes yeux se sont détournés depuis fort longtemps de toutes ces elleths… Leurs envies de me mettre dans leurs couches, me fatiguait.

Olana : Je vois, les elfines proposent et le roi dispose !

Thranduil : Le roi dispose déjà d'un trésor inestimable à ses côtés, le reste ne brille plus assez pour susciter son attention !

Olana : Votre poésie m'enchante Mon Seigneur, soyez sur vos gardes, il se pourrait qu'elles n'éveillent en moi un désir dont je ne saurais en calmer l'ardeur.

Thranduil : Je soupçonne sous cette carapace, mon ange, le feu du dragon.

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de son torse et lui offrit un sourire :

Olana : Qui sait Majesté, de quelle fougue une femme amoureuse pourrait bien être capable.

Thranduil : Je n'attends que cela _elen nin_…Osez vous dévoiler sera pour moi une action peu commune dont j'en apprécierai la hardiesse.

Olana : Oui Sire, un jour prochain j'oserai, je vous en fais la promesse.

Le monarque caressa sa joue avant de se redresser :

Thranduil : Je vous raccompagne Ma Dame.

Olana : N'en faites rien. Prenez le temps pour vos gens, ils en ont besoin. Montrez-vous tel que vous l'a suggéré votre fils.

Thranduil : Vous nous avez entendus ?

Olana : Ce n'est rien Majesté, je ne lui en veux pas. Vous êtes son père, c'est tout à fait normal…

Thranduil pressa la jeune femme contre son cœur :

Thranduil : Vous m'étonnez mon âme, vous vous emplissez de sagesse.

Olana : Il était temps…Bonne nuit _meleth nin._

Thranduil : Bonne nuit mon ange.

A regret il la vit s'éloigner tel un rêve…un si joli rêve…

Le retour au campement se fit à la hâte, sauf pour Luthïen et Chaperon Rose dont un feu dévorant les embrasait à chaque galop de la monture de l'ellon. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, il fit stopper son cheval, mis pied à terre et enserra la taille de la jeune femme la faisant glisser sur le côté.

Son regard n'était plus que braises…

Chaperon Rose ne fit absolument aucun geste laissant le soin à son amant fougueux de prendre les devants. Ce fut donc avec sa supériorité de mâle que l'elfe la colla tout contre lui écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de la gourgandine, au comble de l'excitation :

Luthïen : Il est temps de vous administrer cette correction jolie petite humaine. Si je tarde encore, je vais me consumer…

Il prit place sur une grosse pierre et ordonna d'un ton sec :

Luthïen : Veuillez obéir Gente Damoiselle et présentez-moi vos rondeurs enchanteresses !

Surprise par une telle prose, Chaperon minauda quelque peu histoire de faire monter dans les tours cet ellon dont le désir faisait briller les yeux. Au comble de l'impatience, le capitaine se saisit de sa main et la tira vers lui. Là, il la fit basculer sur ses genoux à plat ventre. Son regard s'attarda un temps très court, ses sens atteignaient déjà les limites, sur son fessier moulé dans ce dessous machiavélique. Il prit une profonde respiration et entreprit de baisser d'un geste doux la culotte et ses dentelles. La lenteur de la manœuvre fit pousser des soupirs à Chaperon. A mi-cuisse, le sous-vêtement stoppa sa descente et la main de l'ellon commença par caresser ce qui était soumis à son appréciation avant de le claquer vivement pour ensuite être effleurer à nouveau avec sensualité…

Par dix fois, il réitéra ce geste empreint de la plus parfaite connaissance sur l'Art d'administrer une fessée en bon et due forme avant d'ôter le tout petit vêtement.

Luthïen : Voici Damoiselle, votre punition prend fin, mais votre récompense, elle, ne fait que commencer…

Et l'allongeant dans l'herbe tendre, le fougueux capitaine laissa libre court au désir brûlant ses veines. Cette nuit là, les étoiles n'auraient jamais espéré entendre un chant plus parfait…

Leurs sonorités crescendo avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fortissimo, offrit la plus belle des symphonies à ce cadre enchanteur….

Une fois les chevaux dans l'enclos, la joyeuse troupe, encore toute émoustillée par cette soirée dantesque, sen revenait vers le campement. Soudain, Prince Charmant stoppa net ses pas, et tous se télescopèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Jack : 'tain ! Qu'est-ce tu fous Prin…

Il n'eut le loisir de terminer sa phrase tant la vision qui se présentait devant lui l'avait surpris.

Gabriel, bras croisés, le cheveu impeccablement coiffé, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, formait avec le chat Matouba, dont le rictus sardonique ne quittait plus ses babines, un bien joli comité d'accueil. Alachnÿ lâcha son expression favorite qui rassemblait, à peu près, toutes les pensées à cet instant :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! On est pris la bistouquette dans l'sac !

Chacun se tenait coi, et tous se lançaient des regards interrogateurs. L'archange maintenait son silence afin de faire peser sur les épaules de chacun, le poids du péché…et il parut bien lourd pour certains.

Enfin, et à regret, il prit la parole :

Gabriel : Alors, **Messieurs et Mes Dames**…pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?

Et d'un geste où transpirait la grâce, sa main s'éleva dans les airs et se déplaça latéralement englobant la totalité de cette jolie bande de crapules. Pour sûr, personne ne fut oublié ! Le magicien, que le ton de l'archange dérangeait au possible prit la parole en premier, ce dont tous lui rendirent grâce :

Alachnÿ : Alors **Gabriel !** Comment se déroule cette soirée vous concernant ? Hum ?

Gabriel : Comment osez-vous ?

Alachnÿ : En articulant convenablement et pourtant je tiens une de ces cuites…ce n'est rien de le dire !

Prince Charmant commença à couiner mais fut freiné immédiatement en apercevant le regard du Saint :

Gabriel : Je vous laisse, espérant avoir droit à un moment de répit, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que vous rouler dans la luxure ?

Aliénor : Nous sommes désolés, Gabriel, mais il le fallait pour Orlyänne !

Le magicien crut bon d'apporter une légère précision :

Alachnÿ : Comment çà désolé ? A d'autres ! Pour ma part, je ne crains pas d'affirmer que ma baguette magique aurait bien jeté quelques sorts grandioses si une petite gourgandine du nom de Chaperon Rose, n'était venu contrecarrer mes plans, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne m'a pas déplus tant le spectacle dont nous a gratifiés cette petite perle nous a tous enchantés !

Gabriel : Je suppose, que le poids de la honte n'est pas encore prêt de vous écraser avec cette révélation fracassante dont vous venez de nous faire profiter !

Alachnÿ : Et vous supposez bien mon ami, vous supposez bien !

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ, magicien retord et perfide !**

Alachnÿ : **Et je réponds présent !**

Les deux belligérants se faisaient face tels deux coqs :

Gabriel : Vous êtes ingérable, retord, filou et la liste est longue…

Alachnÿ : Si fait, et j'ajoute, radin, caractériel, colérique et fortement porté sur la gaudriole ! Voilà, le portrait est flatteur n'est-il pas ?

Opéca : Y faut l'excuser Gabriel, il en tient une bonne !

Alachnÿ : Si fait ! Je suis saoul comme un cochon.

Gabriel : Ou est la neuvième plaie d'Egypte ?

Le lutin, bien entendu, s'était empressé de se coller à Orlyänne dans un seul soucis de protection, laquelle propulsa le gnome d'un charmant coup de pied devant la splendeur blonde lui faisant face :

Mic Mac : C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

Gabriel : Je ne t'ai même pas interrogé ?

Mic Mac : Vouais, mais j'prends les devants pour assurer mes arrières !

Jack : Bien joué le microbe, des fois tu m'épates.

Gabriel : Silence ! Et Chaperon Rose ?

Opéca : En train de se faire détrousser quelques parts je suppose…

L'archange s'empourpra alors que l'elleth de feu souriait de toutes ses dents. Imaginer sa _pitil ninïl_ subir les assauts fougueux de son capitaine éveilla en elle de magnifiques pensées. Soudain, le magicien finit par effectuer un début de raisonnement et ses yeux se posèrent sur Matouba, lequel crachotait entre ses dents pointues :

Alachnÿ : Comment avez-vous deviné où nous…Tu nous as vendu _gros tas ?_

Et le chat sourit de plus belle. Furieux, le sorcier s'emporta :

Alachnÿ : Faisons un tas de pierres et **lapidons ce chat** sur le champ !

Gabriel : Personne ne lapidera qui que ce soit, être possédé par le démon de l'alcool !

Alachnÿ : C'est mon chat, par conséquent, je réitère ma proposition…dégommons ce tas de saindoux !

Jack et Aliénor se mirent à pouffer, bien vite rejoint par Zorgûnn qui, lui aussi, avait le plus grand mal à se retenir. Nimïel crut bon d'intervenir en bon conciliateur qu'il était :

Nimïel : Mes amis de toujours, bourlingueurs dans l'âme tout autant que passionnément épris d'échanges verbaux en tous genres, je vous prie de reconsidérer une situation qui, quoique fort compromettante pour nous tous, est à clarifier selon un ordre précis. Les agissements du magicien ici présent nommé Alachnÿ, ne sont que le résultat d'une brève emphase dû à l'excellente bière servie dans cette taverne et, fallait-il une fois de plus le préciser, dans la plus noble intention qui consistait à faire preuve de patience en attendant que Dame Orlyäne , ici présente, ne satisfasse ses besoins primaires et fortement sollicités par une génétique, nous paressant suspecte, mais tout à fait dans la normalité de ses mœurs étrangement alambiqués et qui font de son peuple une entité à part entière tant leurs différences les rend uniques ! Toutefois, dans un souci d'apaisement, montrons-nous magnanimes et enclin au pardon dont Gabriel ici présent nous en féliciterait.

Tous ses amis tentèrent de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit…sans grand succès il fallut bien le reconnaitre. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les esprits égarés dans les méandres occasionnés par les vapeurs d'alcool, refusaient d'analyser la longue tirade de ce parlementaire hors norme. Même Gabriel arqua un sourcil…c'était dire !

Opéca : Y m'a embrouillé la cervelle celui-là avec ses belles paroles !

Nimïel : C'est un honneur très chère Opéca, d'ouïr de votre bouche plus prompte à condamner qu'à apprécier, un tel compliment pour un être dont l'utilisation de différentes langues, en fait un orateur si apprécié de tous. Louable sont mes intentions et point belliqueuses mes velléités à aplanir la moindre contrariété dont pourrait souffrir notre petite communauté.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Les mots tournent dans ma caboche à toute vitesse et si je n'y prends pas garde, je sens que je vais dégobiller sur vos chausses Gabriel !

D'un mouvement prompt, l'archange recula immédiatement ne souhaitant voir une telle prophétie se réaliser :

Gabriel : Allez tous vous coucher sur le champ ! Ayez souvenance du nom de votre hôte et s'il demeure en vous un soupçon de décence, c'est le moment d'en faire cas.

Penauds, tous prirent le chemin de leurs tentes respectives. Seul Alachnÿ continuait à chantonner. Le bougre ne craignait personne tout comme Orlyänne que ce charmant accueil avait mise en joie.

Entre temps, Chaperon Rose et Luthïen venait de mettre pieds à terre et laissaient leurs montures aux bons soins de l'ellon chargé de leur surveillance.

Un semblant de calme était revenu au campement. Beaucoup ronflaient. Ce fut le moment pour notre Amélie de vivre un rêve pas ordinaire.

Un poulet, de belle facture, s'en venait promenant son toupet de plume vers une guillotine dont la lame étincelait au soleil levant. Le volatile chantonnait tout en montant sur l'échafaud :

Poulet _: Est venu le temps pour moi de me séparer de mon teston, au revoir M's'ieurs Dames, bien des pensées chez vous !_

Posant son cou sur le billot, la lame tomba tel un couperet et la tête du gallinacé roula à terre. Curieusement elle se mit à parler :

Poulet : _Et voilà, une bonne chose de détachée. Merci !_

La bonne femme s'éveilla en hurlant et dans un mouvement désordonné, fit craquer son lit de fortune. La belle s'écroula sur le dos, jambonneaux à l'air. Ses cris redoublèrent ce qui alerta la tente voisine où dormaient tous ses amis …

Matouba, qui avait repris sa place préférée, à savoir aux pieds du magicien, sursauta et fit un bond sur le visage d'Alachnÿ d'où il ne bougea plus d'un iota. Le sorcier commençait à étouffer et d'un coup brusque fit valdinguer le chat à terre :

Alachnÿ : Gros tas de saindoux ! Tu as faillis m'étouffer avec ta graisse ! Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Tous se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Ëlnar n'avait eu le temps que de soulever le rideau de la tente avant de le rabattre d'un geste sec. La vue d'Amélie les quatre fers en l'air le déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il en était encore à s'éponger le front lorsque tous se présentèrent à lui :

Jack : Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce foutoir encore ?

Ëlnar : Je vous conseille d'attendre quelque peu…

Prince Charmant : Qu'a encore fait cette bonne femme ?

Sans l'écouter d'avantage, le mercenaire entra et se mit à rire. Il n'était pas le seul. Toutes les femmes présentes, riaient à en pleurer. Amélie, un très joli panti a fleurs, agitait ses jambes en criant :

Amélie : Sa tête m'a parlé ! La tête du poulet…c'est-y què m'a parlé !

Lorsque le cauchemar fut enfin raconté entre deux éclats de rire, les amis d'Amélie se mirent à se moquer gentiment d'elle :

Nimïel : Il semblerait que votre amour des volailles ne vous ait joué un vilain tour ! Je vous sens véritablement frustrée dans ce domaine là. Le fait de manquer de cette excellente chair, vous a fait perdre la tête !

Chaperon Rose, n'en pouvait plus :

Chaperon Rose : Oh ! Je crois avoir fait pipi dans ma culotte. Comme c'est fâcheux !

Elle darda de ses yeux brillants son capitaine :

Chaperon Rose : Il va me falloir me toiletter. Je vais de ce pas au petit étang.

Opéca : C'est çà, vas-y et si tu pouvais pas en revenir !

Elle prit un dessous de rechange :

Luthïen : Je t'accompagne. Il n'est pas prudent de te laisser y aller seule.

Opéca : Voilà, c'est çà, suis-là comme une mouche sur une bouse, des fois que…

Tous deux s'en furent près du petit étang. Opéca sortit de la tente afin de les observer. Elle enrageait ! C'est alors qu'un Ëlnar, au comble de la fureur, se présenta à elle :

Ëlnar : C'est ainsi que vous mettez à exécution, mes précieux conseils de savoir vivre ?

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Ëlnar : Vous êtes-vous encanaillé dans cette taverne, ce lieu de perdition ?

Opéca : Mais dis donc, quèque çà veut dire ? Et d'abord, j'ai rien fait, Aliénor et moi, on a fait que boire une chopine, j'me suis pas roulé dans la luxure et le vice comme il vous plaît si bien de le dire Môssieur le juge des bonnes conscience !

Son regard brillait d'indignation ! L'intendant parut se calmer un peu :

Ëlnar : Vraiment ?

Opéca : Ouais, mais c'est sûr qu'une fille de ma condition, on l'a croit jamais sur parole ! J'sais bien qu'je viens du ruisseau, mais j'suis pas une menteuse et d'abord de quel…

L'elfe ne lui donna pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'approcha brusquement tout près d'elle, l'empoigna par la nuque et déposa un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres. Puis baissant les yeux, il s'inclina poliment :

Ëlnar : Toutes mes excuses, je suis confus ! Pardonnez ma hardiesse…bonne fin de nuit !

Il fit demi-tour et disparut dans la pénombre. Complètement décontenancé, la jeune femme mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Une envie de courir le rejoindre la titillait, mais son instinct, lui souffla pourtant de n'en rien faire. Le mieux, pensa-t-elle, était encore de laisser retomber la pression et offrir à l'ellon le reste de la nuit pour « _mariner_ » dans son jus et demain serait un autre jour, sans doute celui des explications et la belle comptait bien mettre les points sur les i !

Aux abords de l'eau, Chaperon Rose n'en finissait plus de rire…

Amélie serait toujours Amélie !

Encore toute à sa joie, elle décida de remédier au « _petit accident_ », qui avait mouillé son dessous. Elle le fit glisser rapidement sur ses jambes alors que l'elfe, dos tourné, l'attendait patiemment à quelques mètres de là :

Chaperon Rose : C'est bien les mâles çà, ils nous font un rentre dedans pas possible pour chercher à visiter nos petits jardins secrets, et alors qu'une occasion se présente pour admirer ce que vous désirez tous de façon notable, vous faites vos prudes !

Luthïen : Nous ne pouvons nous comporter tout le temps comme des chasseurs ma belle…

Un silence surprenant fit échos à ses paroles. Cela le surprit :

Luthïen : Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir reçu un caillou, un bout de bois…

Soudain, les sens en alerte, luthïen se tourna…

La surface de l'eau, aussi lisse qu'un miroir paraissait étrangement calme. Les babillages de sa petite poupée s'étaient tus. Inquiet à présent, il s'approcha d'un pas vif près des abords de la pièce d'eau…personne.

Quelque chose clochait. A terre, Luthïen trouva la culotte de Chaperon Rose, qu'elle avait pris soin de savonner. Il l'appela une fois, puis deux…

Ce silence devint oppressant et sans plus tarder, il se mit à crier :

Luthïen : A LA GARDE !

Aussitôt, trois ellons arrivèrent en courant :

Luthïen : Préparez des torches, l'une des humaines à disparu ! Il faut faire vite ! Fouillez les bords de l'étang, je vais chercher du renfort.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la tente où les amis de Chaperon Rose retournaient se coucher, son visage inquiet attira l'attention de Jack et Zorgûnn :

Luthïen : Chaperon Rose a disparu !

Aussitôt, l'ouïe délicate d'Orlyänne eut tôt fait de la faire réagir. Elle émit un sifflement bien caractéristique en direction d'Aliénor, qui comprit fort bien le message et la suivit instantanément :

Orlyänne : Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. J'ai entendu Luthïen annoncé la disparition de ma _pitïl ninïl !_

Aliénor : Quoi ? Allons voir ce qui se passe !

Une fois à l'extérieur, le capitaine leur expliqua ce qu'il en était. Les yeux de l'elfe de feu devinrent des fentes, et elle cracha une boulette de feu :

Orlyänne : Hâtons-nous ! Si quelqu'un l'a enlevé, il faut lui éviter de prendre trop d'avance. J'espère pour la personne qui a osé…_hürrlinanen corrprïrrten bürrlinavönnn_ !

Personne n'osa demander la traduction, mais en substance, cela promettait de bien belles réjouissances à celui qui oserait toucher un seul cheveu de sa petite poupée.

A part, cette jolie culotte posée à terre, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa propriétaire qui la portait quelques temps auparavant…

Mais où était donc passé Chaperon Rose ?


	28. Chapter 28 Réminiscence

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Bonsoir ma Communauté d'Obsession…

En voici un joli weekend qui s'annonce. Trois jours entiers, cela ne se refuse pas !

Viens aussi le moment de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, Réminiscence. Bon, en le lisant, vous allez vous rendre compte combien il diffère du précédent, mais il le fallait…

A ma décharge, il me faut reconnaître qu'un passage dans ce chapitre va descendre dans les tréfonds de l'âme.

Allez, je peux vous conseiller une tenue, une bonne lampe et partir pour un peu de spéléologie…

Ceci dit, parfois il est salutaire de descendre au plus bas afin de mieux remonter vers la surface en récupérant, au passage, une farouche volonté de contrer le destin. C'est ce qui va se produire pour Olana. Je n'ai pas utilisé mes freins là, c'était voulu…

Des paroles de grandes importances seront énoncées, là aussi le contexte s'y prêtait.

Pour accompagner certains passages, il me semblait important de vous signaler quelques musiques qui m'ont particulièrement inspiré pour leurs rédactions, à savoir :

\- Le premier passage « _difficile_ » entre Thranduil et Olana : Richard Cocciante et Catherine Lara – La Femme en noir « Sand et les romantiques ».

(Chanson évoquant « _l'Envol_» du compositeur classique Frédéric Chopin. Particulièrement émouvant.)

\- Les suivants les concernants : Thomas Bergersen – Sun (Sun)

Là encore, je suis tombée sur cet album complètement par hasard et la musique collait à la perfection au contexte de l'histoire.

\- La dernière musique se trouve être la bande originale du film « _Cloud Atlas_ », un film que je vous recommande.

Cloud Atals – 22 – The Cloud Atlas Sextet For Orchestra

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent weekend de Pâques.

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et notamment ceux qui se sont faits connaitre :

Méliane, Baka Saru, Fanélia, Eilonna, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Akiko-Tora, Amrod…merci à vous. Votre soutien m'encourage et me récompense à chaque fois. C'est important pour moi…

Sur ces mots, bonne lecture et excusez-moi pour la longueur, mais enfin, l'un dans l'autre, j'ai pensé qu'avec trois jours…c'était sans doute la bonne semaine pour le présenter.

A bientôt. Portez-vous bien.

Mara Mesta.

Chapitre 28

Réminiscence

Très vite, les recherches s'organisèrent. Orlyänne, grâce à son odorat bien plus développé que celui des elfes sylvestres retrouva immédiatement la trace de sa _pitïl ninïl._ Cette fragrance, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille…

Luthïen suivit l'elfine de feu de très près. Aliénor, Zorgûnn et Jack inspectaient les environs. Ils devaient se montrer prudents. Pour l'instant, sur le conseil de Gabriel, personne d'autres ne fut mis au courant. Ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, et laisser penser aux agresseurs de Chaperon Rose qu'ils avaient de l'avance, tel était le raisonnement de l'archange.

S'ils se hâtaient de disparaître, les kidnappeurs pourraient fort bien devenir plus difficilement « _localisable_ », selon l'expression du mercenaire. Pister des individus dans des endroits hostiles, avait été le quotidien, autrefois, de ce soldat émérite et Jack pensait, à juste titre, que tout individu véreux qu'il se trouva dans son monde ou sur cette Terre du Milieu, se valait bien !

L'elleth de feu stoppa net ses pas. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Jack se rapprocha et chuchota à son encontre :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui a ma belette ?

Orlyänne _: Prörrlier, adangïnn rïirun !_

Jack : Quoi ?

Mais déjà « _la belette_ », reprenait sa marche. Aliénor rassura son ami :

Aliénor : Ne la déconcentre pas. Lorsqu'elle piste, elle se met à parler dans sa langue natale, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait rassure-toi.

Jack : Cool, çà va être pratique !

Tous la suivirent à distance, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde interférer dans ses recherches et perturber son légendaire sens olfactif. Au loin, ils distinguèrent, sous les frondaisons des arbres, des mouvements. Orlyänne apostropha Aliénor :

Orlyänne : _Mörrtiulnn aguerrïir dann mölstrom !_

Décontenancée, la guerrière écarquilla les yeux. L'elleth désigna du crottin de cheval sur le bas côté du chemin et fit un signe qui fit reculer la jeune femme. Bon sang, celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite !

Aliénor : Euh, Jack, je ne sais comment te dire cela, mais…il va falloir mettre un peu de ceci, (elle montra le crottin sur la terre) sur… ! (Son index fit un cercle devant son visage.) Désolé, on va être reniflés sinon.

Jack étouffa un juron :

Jack : 'tain c'est la merde !

Zorgûnn : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit mon ami. _Grärrtil normlinen._

Orlyänne sourit de toutes ses dents. L'elfe des grands froids et l'elleth de feu, se comprenaient parfaitement.

Déjà, ce dernier avait tracé deux traînées sur chaque joue :

Jack : C'est çà, foutez-vous d'ma gueule ! J'espère au moins qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait…eh merde, fais chier…

Avec une moue de dégoût, le mercenaire enduisit ses joues comme son ami de matière fécale animale. Du plus charmant effet, comme aurait dit Prince Charmant ! Heureusement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le secteur celui-là ou il aurait eu à souffrir de sa connerie ambulante comme le pensait Jack. A bien y penser, il aurait représenté un parfait bouc émissaire !

Camouflé, olfactivement, à la perfection, tous purent se rapprocher en silence…

Chaperon Rose : Gougnafier, porc de saillie, peigne cul ! Vous avez bouleversé ma coiffure, je devrais vous fesser pour cela, mais je veux bien me montrer conciliante et vous faire tout de même un joli sourire…

Le temps….le temps était primordial et dans sa tête de gourgandine bien faite, elle se mit à penser à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il fallait en gagner un maximum afin de permettre à ses amis de la retrouver. Luthïen avait déjà dû donner l'alerte. Elle se souvenait fort bien qu'à l'instant où elle se trouvait aux abords de l'étang, l'elfe était dissimulé dans les fourrés dans le seul but de protéger l'intimité de la demoiselle. Quel crétin avait-elle pensé au premier abord, quel génie s'en était suivi très rapidement, car grâce à ce repli stratégique, ses agresseurs ne l'avaient pas remarqué, masqué par la fragrance de Chaperon. L'entendre baragouiner à son amant, pouvait leur faire penser, qu'elle se parlait à elle-même.

Il était heureux qu'ils ne comprissent pas sa langue !

Ses liens n'étaient pas serrés comme ils auraient dû l'être. Habituée à toutes sortes d'expérience coquine dont le « _bondage_ », ces imbéciles de …créatures, là encore elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, les avaient noué comme des débutants.

Un souvenir d'une soirée dans le monde de Jack lui avait laissé un goût amer et elle s'était promis de ne plus renouveler cette expérience. Tout de même, aimer « _saucissonner _» une femme dans le seul but de la laisser « _pendouiller_ », comme une saucisse dans un fumoir l'avait laissé dubitative !

Ceci dit, elle avait appris l'art d'ôter les entrave de toutes sortes et la corde de chanvre fut très facile à desserrer, cependant, elle continua à garder les mains dans son dos le temps de réfléchir à un plan…

Une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit, tout comme une question hautement existentielle : possédaient-ils des roubignolles ? _Toujours situer le point faible de son adversaire_ lui avait appris l'un de ses amants instructeur chez les Marines. Ses précieux conseils tournaient en boucle dans sa jolie tête. Bien que plus fort physiquement, les mâles possédaient tout de même une sérieuse faiblesse dont elle pourrait tirer partie, et si tel était le cas, elle savait déjà comment contrer ces péquenauds.

Il était toujours étonnant de constater combien, dans une situation d'urgence, la matière grise se mettait en mode « _Vitesse accélérée _». Très rapidement, décision fut prise d'aller tâter le terrain et dans une moindre mesure, le _tâter_ avec une certaine véhémence.

Cela commença par un sourire aguicheur, ainsi qu'un petit bout de langue passé avec la plus grande distinction sur ses lèvres. Un peu surpris, l'un des orques, plissa les yeux. Au nombre de trois, ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, leur attention fut détournée par ce petit bout de femme dont les rondeurs offraient un charmant relief. Le plus grand fit quelques pas afin de surveiller les environs abandonnant les deux autres au manège de la gourgandine.

N'y tenant plus, ils se lancèrent un regard :

_Orque : Tu crois qu'on peut aller jeter un coup d'œil ?_

_Orque : Ouais, çà risque rien, elle est attachée, et puis on fait rien de mal !_

_Orque : C'est çà, on fait rien que le chef pourrait nous reprocher._

Et d'un commun accord, ils se laissèrent guider par le chant de la sirène qui continuait à les regarder en les allumant un maximum. Chacun plongea ses mirettes sur le décolleté de Chaperon. Téti et Téta fiers soldats au garde à vous et toujours prêt à monter au front, remplirent leurs missions et bientôt, l'attention des orques fut détournée pour un bon moment. Elle continua la manœuvre en minaudant avec un talent fou.

Orlyänne dissimulée à quelques encablures se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Bon sang, sa _ninïl_ savait allumer le feu sans la moindre allumette. Sa curiosité éveillée, elle décida de lui octroyer quelques secondes avant d'intervenir. Il aurait été inconvenant de la priver de son numéro de charme. Elle fit signe à Luthïen de rester à sa place et attendit la suite. Ces bouseux mal dégrossis allaient certainement regretter leur curiosité mal placé.

La stratégie de Chaperon Rose était fort simple. Cela consistait, en gros, à se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre en souriant dents serrés sur un petit bout de langue, le tout saupoudré d'un espèce de miaulement fortement suggestif…quant à savoir dans quelle catégorie d'animaux il fallait classer ce bruitage…cela restait à déterminer.

Immédiatement, l'élévation s'exerçant chez tout mâle normalement constitué, orques compris, fit merveille au vu d'une légère bosse enflant leur pantalon. Parfait, se dit-elle, je ne sais pas s'ils possèdent une belle paire de boules, mais au pire un asticot ce qui ne peut pas me desservir, et ce fut le moment pour cette petite poupée de balancer un direct dans l'œil du premier, avant de s'emparer de la nuque du second le pencher vers sa poitrine et remonter le genou vers son entrejambe.

Ici, Chaperon prouva par cette manœuvre des plus raffinée, que la stratégie féminine recelait des trésors d'inventivité. Un coup bien placé dans les roustons plus tard, l'orque, le souffle coupé, s'écroulait à terre.

Le premier revint à la charge et fondit sur elle un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres. Elle évita de justesse un coup de poing en poussant un petit couinement de souris qui fit sourire Orlyänne tout à son observation. Décidée à intervenir si les choses devaient aller trop loin, elle resta surprise face à la réaction de Chaperon Rose.

En colère, la jeune femme lança un caillou, c'était bien là sa marque de fabrique pensa Luthïen, en pleine face de l'orque qui rugit. Cette femelle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il fonça sur elle, tira sur l'une de ses anglaises et lui arracha une poignée de cheveux au passage. Elle poussa un cri et lui écrasa les orteils avec ses bottines bien fatiguées. Le talon se cassa net sous la violence du coup. Son assaillant hurla soulevant son pied et elle en profita pour le déséquilibrer. A terre, il n'en fallut guère plus à Chaperon pour se précipiter sur lui et dans la foulée, la gourgandine se dit qu'il fallait offrir le même traitement de faveur qu'à son ami. Elle balança avec force un coup de pied sur…elle ne savait pas trop au juste, de son assaillant, lequel poussa un grognement de bête agonisante.

Tout à fait satisfaite, sa curiosité s'éveilla et elle se posa la question de savoir comment se portait leurs appareils reproducteurs…

Pour un peu, elle serait bien aller fourrager dans leurs calebars afin de satisfaire une légitime envie de s'emplir de savoir, mais le temps pressait et le danger menaçait tout de même !

Chaperon Rose : Aïe, çà fait mal non ? Dommage !

Au final, elle s'empara du bâton se trouvant à proximité et asséna à chacun un coup sur la tête…enfin plusieurs furent nécessaires avant de les assommer, le tout en poussant des petits cris qui fit rire l'elleth de feu.

Luthïen, abasourdi, contemplait sa petite poupée, s'acharner à frapper avec son morceau de bois. Essoufflée, les cheveux dans tous les sens…ses adorables cheveux tirebouchonnés…

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il l'enrôle avec ses soldats ! Cette humaine avait de quoi en apprendre à plus aguerrie qu'elle ! Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Orlyänne fut la première à sortir de sa cachette, s'approcher d'elle, l'attraper par la taille et lui coller ce patin qui ne cessait de zigzaguer dans sa tête sans atteindre sa cible.

Ici, il se planta directement sur ses lèvres. Surprise, Chaperon laissa échapper un petit cri :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Contente de me voir on dirait !

Déjà des bruits se faisaient entendre. L'elfine de feu la fit basculer sur son épaule comme s'il s'était agit d'un vulgaire sac de farine et s'éloigna. Sauf que…

Deux autres orques faisaient irruption près d'elle. Chargée ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien faire de productif. L'un de ses ennemis avait un rictus particulièrement mauvais sur ses traits. Immédiatement elle pensa avoir affaire au chef. Lorsque ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur une dentition particulièrement étudiée pour mordre, arracher, déchiqueter, la moindre chair, Orlyänne pensa qu'il était temps d'agir. Luthïen s'approchait d'elle et eut tout juste le temps de réceptionner Chaperon que l'elfine venait de lui balancer sans la moindre précaution. La _pitïl ninïl_, poussa un couinement et atterri dans les bras de son ellon.

Orlyänne _: Boïrrlonne !_

Luthïen resta surpris. Il ne comprenait pas la langue de cette furie :

Orlyänne : Fuis ! Jack et Zorgûnn arrivent !

L'elfine émit un drôle de borborygme sous l'œil ébahis de son assaillant…

Se préparait-elle à lui cracher à la gueule ? Quelle était donc cette furie sans la moindre manière ? Curieux il eut une seconde de réflexion, dont la belle profita en dirigeant sa boulette de feu sur sa paupière. Un cri fulgurant s'éleva de la gorge de Bolg. Le fils d'Azog, n'avait visiblement pas été préparé à contrer pareil ennemi !

Il porta sa main sur son œil alors que l'autre orque avait déjà sortit son poignard et fonçait sur elle juste histoire de lui rappeler que l'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à son chef sans en subir un terrible courroux !

De là à penser qu'il pourrait bénéficier, dans la foulée, d'une petite gratification n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'un bond il s'élança sur elle.

Comme il était dommage d'avoir omis d'imaginer qu'une femelle pouvait en cacher une autre.

Le torse de l'elleth de feu se contorsionna de telle manière que l'orque fit un remarquable plongeon…au sol et vint mordre la poussière. D'une souplesse hors norme, elle se redressa, plia son bras et frappa le dos de son adversaire d'un coup sec. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Déjà, le mercenaire et Zorgûnn arrivaient à la rescousse tombant sur le premier orque à bras raccourci. Les deux premiers se relevaient en se tenant encore l'entrejambe. La donzelle n'y était pas allée de main morte !

Immédiatement, Zorgûnn mit en pratique son sens aiguisé de la lutte. S'accroupissant tel un sumo sur ses jambes, il chargea, tel un taureau, son assaillant et le ceintura avec force le faisant basculer à terre…

Pendant ce temps, Luthïen déposa Chaperon Rose au sol, commença par l'embrasser, soulagé de la retrouver en un seul morceau :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, et de deux, vous êtes vraiment contents de me revoir on dirait !

Oui, il l'était !

Un sourire plus tard il la prit par la main, l'entraîna par la main et l'éloigna du danger. Il croisa Aliénor tout sourire :

Aliénor : Je viens de trucider un éclaireur ! Combien en reste-t-il ?

Luthïen : Quatre ! Ramène là, j'y retourne !

Aliénor : Hors de question ! Mes amis et moi sommes rôdés à ce genre d'interventions…Cà faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'action…Emmène-là !

L'elfe secoua la tête en riant. Ces humains possédaient un sens aigus de l'amusement !

Il reprit donc Chaperon par la main et voulut courir, sauf que…

Peu habituée à ce genre de gymnastique, s'élancer au pas de course pour la jeune femme, consistait à avancer un peton après l'autre a la manière d'un charmant petit automate. Ahuris, l'elfe l'observa une seconde :

Luthïen : Tu ne peux pas courir plus vite ?

Chaperon Rose : Je suis déjà au maximum de mes possibilités ! De plus, j'ai cassé un talon. Crotte !

Il faillit éclater de rire. Même dans le danger, cette femme le surprendrait toujours. Soudain, une forte odeur l'alerta. On venait vers eux.

La rivière toute proche offrit un repli stratégique. Il s'en approcha et constata qu'elle était assez profonde pour y plonger. Sans faire de bruit, ils y entrèrent. L'eau, quoique fraîche, leur arrivait à la taille. Sur les berges, des silhouettes venaient dans leur direction. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le capitaine lui fit signe de prendre sa respiration. Docilement, elle s'exécuta avant que l'elfe ne lui plonge la tête sous l'eau.

De nombreuses herbes flottant près du lit du cours d'eau finirent de les dissimuler. Le corps de Luthïen, au dessus de celui de Chaperon faisait un poids conséquent pour l'empêcher de remonter à la surface.

Les deux orques reniflaient fortement mais l'odeur s'était brutalement dissipée :

Orque _: Où ont-ils pu aller ? Cherche par là, je vais fouiller les alentours…_

Chaperon Rose, commença à manquer d'air et remua par la même occasion. Dans son affolement, elle faillit remonter à la surface. Luthïen chercha ses lèvres, colla les siennes sur la bouche de la jeune femme et y insuffla l'air qu'il retenait prisonnier. Elle reçut ce souffle comme une offrande.

Heureusement, les deux orques, finirent par s'éloigner et tous deux remontèrent enfin à la surface aspirant avec avidité, l'air du soir. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié une aussi bonne goulée.

Chaperon Rose : J'ai failli mourir asphyxiée !

Ses petits poings tambourinaient, pour le principe, sur la poitrine de l'elfe qui remuait la tête en souriant :

Luthïen : Mais que vais-je faire de toi ma puce ?

Puis sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa goulûment :

Chaperon Rose : Enfin, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais tu as fichu en l'air ma mise en pli et mes bouclettes ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir…et mes bottines…

Luthïen : Mais il n'y a que cela qui t'importe ? Tu es vraiment une drôle de créature…ceci dit tout le plaisir était pour moi. Allez viens, ils doivent se trouver assez loin. Retrouvons tes amis…

Chaperon Rose : Nos amis mon beau capitaine…crois-moi sur parole ils ont dû s'amuser comme des petits fous et il te porte en haute estime. Encore une spécificité du mâle çà…unis dans le danger comme dans la débauche. Pff, on ne change pas une équipe gagnante !

Luthïen : Il faut bien que possédions quelques avantages…

La première de cette « _équipe gagnante_ » à se montrer fut Orlyänne. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre telle deux rubis. Ses muscles encore bandés, elle tenait une forme incroyable. L'action lui convenait à merveille et cette lutte avait calmé, pour quelques temps, ses humeurs. Zorgûnn et Jack, toujours complices se dirigeait vers Aliénor. Epée en main, le sang sur la lame indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait octroyé aucun cadeau à ses ennemis.

Luthïen demeurait admiratif devant un tel quatuor…

Assurément, ces individus, quoique différents les uns des autres, semblaient unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Une belle amitié les liaient tout autant qu'un goût immodéré pour le combat.

Aliénor : Il faut prévenir Sa Majesté. D'autres pourraient fort bien se rappeler à notre bon souvenir.

Jack : Qu'ils rappliquent !

Orlyänne : Ta femelle sait se défendre Capitaine. Elle m'a échauffé les sangs !

Zorgûnn : Il faut bien souvent se méfier d'une mer sans vague…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, un brin de poésie s'invite dans cette soirée ?

Orlyänne : _Pitïl nouchkä rïrrlammenn marguïchen !_

Aliénor sourit, comprenant à demi-mot ce que venait d'énoncer l'elleth. En substance et pour enrichir la réplique d'un soupçon de politesse, cela signifiait qu'il était heureux qu'un ardent Capitaine se trouva aux côtés de sa petite souris sans quoi, la génétique de l'elfine, fortement porté sur une sexualité rustre et torride, lui aurait dicté un rapprochement des plus audacieux, consistant à faire s'envoler très haut une délicate petite femelle aussi ravissante.

Voilà, c'était dit !

Aucun traducteur ne fut requis. Le capitaine affirma sa prise sur le corps de Chaperon, la porta afin d'aller plus vite et tous se précipitèrent au campement afin de donner l'alerte.

Immédiatement, l'ordre de se remettre en route fut donné. Une intense agitation régna. Chacun s'évertuait à plier ses affaires tentant de conserver son calme, sauf pour le magicien Alachnÿ qui ne put retenir un commentaire de sa composition :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Qu'avez-vous encore fabriqué ? Je n'aurais même eu le temps de décuver !

Lorsque le soleil se levait, ils se trouvaient déjà loin…

Le plaisir de retrouver les cavernes de Mirkwood, comme le souci de ces attaques durant son voyage, se disputait la faveur des sentiments du monarque.

Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, pourtant, quelque chose le tracassait, comme une mauvaise impression latente ne demandant qu'à émerger du néant.

Les affaires courantes du royaume, nécessitaient son attention, mais malgré ses efforts, elle semblait lui faire de plus en plus défaut. Dissimulant à son entourage ses inquiétudes, il tenta de reprendre ses fonctions de roi sans plus attendre.

Tauriel, toujours aux ordres de Son Seigneur, prit part à la chasse à laquelle il l'avait convié en cette matinée chaude et relativement calme. Conscient qu'il fallait lui parler, il s'approcha de l'elfine :

_Thranduil : Vous êtes vous remise de la perte de votre cheval ? Nous connaissions votre attachement pour cet animal…_

Curieusement, l'elleth retint l'emploi de la troisième personne à son encontre, fait inhabituel chez le monarque, comme s'il souhaitait apposer une barrière entre eux. Cette humaine repoussait un peu plus Son Seigneur de tous ceux qui le servaient avec la plus parfaite dévotion. Une sourde rancœur aigri son cœur. Elle n'en manifesta aucune démonstration, pourtant, à cet instant, son cœur saigna. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence…il lui échappait bien trop préoccupé par cette…étrangère :

_Tauriel : Il était bien plus qu'un fidèle destrier Mon Seigneur._

_Thranduil : Nous saurons nous montrer reconnaissants à votre égard Tauriel. Vos engagements ne nous ont jamais fait défaut. _

_Tauriel : Je servirai Mon Seigneur comme il se doit._

_Thranduil : Nous n'en attendions pas moins de votre fidélité._

Mettant pied à terre, il se dirigea vers elle :

_Thranduil : Nous tenons à vous exprimer toute notre reconnaissance._

D'un signe de tête, l'un de ses soldats s'avança vers l'elfine tenant par la bride un magnifique cheval. Sa robe baie luisait sous le soleil. Surprise, elle s'avança vers cette magnifique bête, flatta son encolure et adressa un sourire radieux au roi :

_Tauriel : Il est magnifique ! Merci Mon Seigneur !_

_Thranduil : Dame Olana l'a choisie elle-même, nous devons reconnaître que son choix a été judicieux._

Effectivement, sa robe couleur baie, était constituée de poils fauves. Sa crinière d'un noir d'encre s'accordait avec la carnation sombre de sa peau. Assurément, elle avait un goût certain et l'elfine en conçut un fort sentiment de jalousie tout comme le fait de savoir que ce choix lui appartenait. Son sourire se figea et une sourde rancœur se répandit dans son cœur.

Elle s'inclina devant Son Souverain et chevaucha sa nouvelle monture. Thranduil s'éloigna rejoindre son fils sous le regard meurtri de l'elfine. Une fois de plus, cet ellon qu'elle admirait plus que tout, s'éloignait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, et tout ceci pour une…humaine. Une simple femme qu'elle se promit de contrer dès que cela lui serait possible.

Chaperon Rose, toute à sa fonction première consistant à plaire à un maximum de mâles évoluant dans son petit périmètre, aperçut au loin Luthïen venir dans sa direction. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas attisé sa jalousie, aussi, provoqua-t-elle le palefrenier.

Le capitaine, taciturne, la vit évoluer auprès de l'ellon et en conçut un sentiment de colère. Sa journée n'avait pas été excellente et ce petit manège finit de le faire enrager.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère. Furieux, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Là, à brûle pourpoint, elle pensa qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur en dépassant les limites, mais de mauvaise foi, s'interdit de le reconnaître devant un « _porteur de boules_ », comme elle se plaisait à les nommer :

Luthïen : Alors, il te faut toujours allumer tout ce qui se trouve dans les environs ? Cela ne te suffit pas de subir mes assauts, qu'il ne te faille provoquer l'envie des mâles continuellement ?

Chaperon Rose, s'enflamma telle une torche :

Chaperon Rose : Oh là ! Attention à toi petit Capitaine, ne t'accorde pas plus d'importance que celle dont je suis disposée à t'offrir !

Luthïen : Vraiment ? Tu es sans foi ni loi !

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis-moi, il me semble que d'habitude ce petit jeu a le mérite de t'émoustiller mon bel étalon…

Luthïen : Eh bien, il faut croire que cela ne fonctionne pas tout le temps ma belle. Vois-tu, ce petit jeu commence à me lasser et m'indispose au plus haut point.

Chaperon Rose : Et à cela je réponds qu'aucun individu en portant une paire, belle ou pas, ne me dictera ma conduite, ce qui signifie pas plus toi qu'un autre !

Luthïen : Fort bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je pars en mission et ne remettrai les pieds dans ces cavernes qu'après avoir rendu visite aux charmantes filles évoluant dans un cadre qui te paraîtra familier ; un bordel. Si l'envie te venait de m'y rejoindre et de pratiquer ce pour quoi tu sembles si aguerrie, rien ne t'en empêche, sinon, le cas échéant, tu pourras toujours te contenter de surveiller de près mes performances qui, soit dit en passant, ont le mérite d'avoir laissé de beaux souvenirs parmi ces pensionnaires.

Le sang de la belle ne fit qu'un tour :

Chaperon Rose : C'est çà ! Perds-toi dans la luxure gougnafier ! Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes !

Luthïen : Es-tu bien certaine de le vouloir ?

Prise au piège et mauvaise perdante, la jeune femme campa sur ses positions et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine faisant agréablement remonter ses seins. Le capitaine eut le plus grand mal à ne pas se jeter sur elle mais il était décidé à lui donner une bonne leçon. La connaissant, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne laisserait pas cette provocation lettre morte.

La fixant dans les yeux, il afficha un sourire rempli d'ironie et tourna les talons.

Opéca, se tenait à distance et avait tout entendu. Ce fut du pain béni pour elle :

Opéca : Alors, ma blonde amie, on vient de se prendre un bon vent là, non ? Quel effet çà t'fait de t'retrouver le cul dans les nouilles ?

Un éclair de fureur traversa les prunelles incandescentes de Chaperon et sans plus tarder, elle fonça droit sur la jeune femme. Toutes deux roulèrent à terre et commencèrent à s'envoyer une volée de beignes en hurlant.

Ëlnar, qu'un tel vacarme alerta, sortit de ses cuisines et commença par ouvrir de grands yeux avant de penser à émettre le moindre mouvement. Le spectacle auquel il assistait, n'était pas ordinaire !

Le palefrenier, tenta une manœuvre pour les séparer, mais dans la foulée, l'ellon reçut un coup de poing qui le laissa sans force. Finalement, il décida de les laisser régler leurs comptes.

Jack et Zorgûnn, attirés eux aussi par l'esclandre et bien mieux armés à ce genre d'intervention, en agrippèrent chacun une et les séparèrent en riant :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? Bordel, y'a pas moyen de vous laisser seules les harpies !

Zorgûnn : Cesse de te débattre Chaperon ou je vais te calmer d'une façon que tu pourrais regretter.

Consciente de la force de l'ellon, elle préféra opérer un repli stratégique. L'intendant s'empara de la main de la brune et l'entraina à sa suite. Furieux, il ne prononça aucune parole. L'arcade sourcilière touchée, Opéca saignait abondamment. Sitôt en place dans son antre, le cuisiner en chef renvoya tout le monde :

Ëlnar : _DEHORS !_

Personne ne demanda son reste. Prenant un linge, l'ellon l'humidifia et le plaça sur sa blessure :

Opéca : Elle m'a attaqué sans la moindre raison !

La dardant de ses prunelles intenses, l'intendant ne répondit pas :

Opéca : Bon, c'est vrai, j'le reconnais, je l'ai un peu provoqué, mais pour une fois que j'l'ai vu se prendre une belle déculottée par son enfourneur, j'ai pas résisté ! Je sais, je s'rais jamais qu'une fille de joie sans aucune valeur, tout juste bonne à gagner sa vie en servant d'paillasson à des bouseux mal dégrossis, mais au moins j'suis pas une menteuse, j'reste moi même et…

Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, l'ellon la plaqua contre lui avec rudesse et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Le souffle court, son regard se planta dans celui du cuisinier :

Opéca : Eh, dis-moi pas, çà fait la seconde fois qu'tu prends mes lèvres en otages…

Là encore, il ne lui accorda aucune chance de terminer son discours. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec un peu plus de douceur sur celles de la belle brune qu'un frisson de plaisir faisait trembler. Son baiser s'attarda, devint plus doux et si plaisant qu'il arracha un gémissement chez elle.

Puis, tout aussi tranquillement, il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit son air distant :

Ëlnar : _Là navin caritalyas màra !_ (Agir de la sorte ne vous apportera rien de bon.). Veuillez, Gente Damoiselle, reprendre vos exercices d'écriture là où vous les aviez laissés en y accordant, je vous prie, toute l'attention nécessaire !

Un tel commandement ne devait souffrir d'aucune contestation. Sagement, Opéca s'assit à sa table, s'empara de sa plume et s'ingénia à ne plus décevoir cet ellon. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux encadrant les épaules de la jeune femme. Silencieuse, elle n'osait plus bouger :

Ëlnar : C'est très bien. N'omettez point de corriger les arrondis de certaines de vos lettres Damoiselle.

Elle secoua la tête dans un signe d'assentiment et commença ses écritures. Pour parachever cet intermède, l'intendant déposa un doux baiser sur la chevelure emmêlée d'Opéca qu'il s'appliqua, par la suite à remettre en ordre, puis il ouvrit la porte et rappela ses commis :

Ëlnar : _Que chacun reprenne sa place !_

Une bonne partie de la soirée, Olana ne s'était pas sentit très bien. Nauséeuse, elle avait préféré se passer de dîner. Une étrange mélancolie semblait l'envelopper l'isolant de ses amis qu'elle se faisait pourtant une joie de retrouver. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, des pensées désordonnées, la taraudaient.

Le souverain fit un détour par sa chambre dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis et de la faire assister à un banquet qu'il offrait en l'honneur de la fête _Orgaladhab_, le Jour des Deux Arbres.

Peine perdue, elle préféra l'intimité de ses appartements. Inquiet, Thranduil la laissa à sa quiétude, du moins le pensait-il…

Ce soir-là, ce fut un souverain soucieux qui se présenta à ses hôtes, mais il fallut tout de même faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur…

Sitôt ses obligations remplies, le roi quitta ses invités. Il lui pressait de la retrouver. Lorsqu'il frappa contre le bois de la porte, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il réitéra son geste qui resta lui aussi lettre morte. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit le battant et entra.

Elle s'était endormie.

Dans ce grand lit tendu de draps de lin, elle paraissait si fragile…

Quelque chose la tourmentait, ses traits laissaient paraître un profond tourment. Devait-il l'éveiller ? Au dernier moment, il renonça. A la place, il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et l'observa quelques instants.

Cet être, cette femme dont un regard en avait, à jamais, fait son esclave, était dépositaire de son bonheur. Seule sa volonté guidait ses pas. Sans elle, il n'existerait plus.

Avec Olana, la passion glorifiée dans sa musicalité ne cessait de le surprendre. Seul le chant de l'Aïndulindale, pouvait s'enorgueillir d'atteindre la perfection.

D'où cette jeune femme puisait-elle ce pouvoir ?

Aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit, mais il fallait une quelconque intervention divine pour avoir placé sur son chemin un être dont la magnificence le porterait au firmament.

Alors qu'il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, ses jambes se replièrent sous sa poitrine. Adoptant la position d'un fœtus, de légers gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, la main du roi caressa le front moite de la jeune femme. Quoiqu'elle puisse vivre dans ses songes, cela ne la laissait pas en paix. Il repoussa une lourde mèche de cheveu sur son visage et laissa son doigt vagabonder sur sa joue. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait suspendu son geste.

Peu importait ce que le destin leur réservait. Il la suivrait jusqu'en Enfer pour son monde et Dol Guldur pour le sien.  
Ensemble, ils deviendraient invincibles…

Cela paraissait une certitude.

Il se mit à lui parler. Trop de mots se bousculaient en lui, il se devait de les énoncer et malgré son sommeil, il se pencha contre son oreille et murmura dans un souffle :

Thranduil : _Vous n'êtes plus seule petit ange, vous ne le serez jamais plus. Entendez ma voix, la seule qui trouvera le chemin de votre cœur lorsque je vous dirai je t'aime, la seule qui peinera à former ces mots quand notre plaisir nous emportera, la seule dont la passion en fera vibrer l'intensité…Dormez tranquille mon âme, nous ne sommes qu'un et le resterons à jamais, dans la vie comme dans la mort…Unis pour l'éternité…_

Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla se calmer et son sommeil s'apaisa. Quels songes s'invitaient en elle ? Pourquoi la paix ne s'offrait-elle point à cette femme ?

Tracassé, il la quitta à regret et regagna ses appartements. Un peu de correspondance en retard l'attendait. Il commença à s'y atteler, mais son esprit s'échappait et il dû se résoudre à remettre à plus tard cette tâche. Il se versa un verre de vin, l'avala d'un trait et préféra s'allonger.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, le sommeil vint le cueillir avec une rapidité surprenante, lui qui, ces derniers temps peinait à le trouver…

Un profond silence s'était installé entre les murs du palais de Mirkwood.

Seuls les gardes étaient éveillés.

Thranduil, allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts comme il était coutume chez les elfes, prenait un repos bien mérité. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions en tout genre, même s'il s'ingéniait à ne pas le montrer. Une lassitude inhabituelle s'était invitée au moment de son couché, pourtant, la quiétude ne fut pas au rendez-vous, bien au contraire. A peine avait-il glissé dans la torpeur, qu'il se sentit happé dans la tourmente. De surprenants songes s'invitèrent à son esprit. Tout d'abord confus, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un abîme profond où se superposèrent de terribles images.

Une femme était allongée sur un lit. Les draps, maculés de sang s'entortillaient autour de ce corps dont la souffrance en tordait douloureusement la musculature. Une autre femme, de forte corpulence lui hurlait des ordres avec sècheresse. Le chaos était indescriptible. Seule cette souffrance s'imprégnait en lui.

Il ressentait la douleur de cette femme en couche, jusque dans ses moindres terminaisons nerveuses. Aucun centimètre carré n'était épargné. Telle l'application d'un tison rougit par le feu sur la peau, la souffrance anéantissait toute volonté de lutter. Malgré les hurlements, rien ne pouvait l'atténuer.

La matrone ne cessait de l'invectiver. Il fallait faire sortir cet enfant encore en son sein. Ses mains sans pitié appuyaient sur son ventre, lui occasionnant une intolérable douleur. Beaucoup aurait renoncé, mais la rebouteuse n'en faisait aucun cas, trop occupée à s'acquitter de ce pour quoi on l'avait fait quérir.

Il s'agissait d'un enfant, mais pour elle, il n'était question que d'une extraction…rien plus !

Malgré l'acharnement de la sage femme, qui n'avait de sage que le nom, la jeune accouchée était bien décidée à tout tenter pour le garder en elle. Il était encore trop tôt. Sept mois, ne suffirait pas à ce bébé pour être viable, elle le savait.

Cette jeune femme était prête à vendre son âme au Diable s'il avait fallut, pourtant, même lui n'en voulut pas.

Qu'avait-elle d'autre à lui offrir ?

Et cette matrone qui profanait son corps ! Pourquoi ne la laissait-t-on pas mourir ? A qui manquerait-elle ?

Tout valait mieux que survivre à cette tragédie.

Pas encore tout à fait mère mais pourtant protectrice, elle avançait ses mains dans un geste de refus déterminée à freiner cette injustice. On ne le lui volerait pas.

Cependant, dans une dernière contraction, l'enfant sortit du ventre de sa mère, et les mains inquisitrices de la sage femme séparèrent enfin des entrailles ce petit être. Comme il paraissait petit entre les grosses mains calleuses de la vieille femme…

Un silence pesant, douloureux et froid régna dans la pièce.

Le cordon, faible lien le reliant encore à sa mère, fut tranché net d'un geste précis sans tergiversation.

Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas souhaité le laisser naître, devinant, au fond d'elle-même, le terrible sort qui l'attendait. Pourquoi ne le garderait-elle pas encore un peu contre elle, avant qu'elle ne l'emporte ? Pourquoi lui arrachait-on le peu de vie subsistant encore dans ce corps meurtri ?

Sans doute le voulait-elle.

Elle !

La femme en noir, debout, les mains jointes, observant la scène sans le moindre état d'âme.

Ses vêtements, aussi sombres que le néant, enveloppaient un corps décharné dont la maigreur accentuait un sentiment néfaste.

Un voile recouvrait son visage et pourtant on pouvait y deviner un sourire à glacer les sangs. Curieusement, personne ne semblait lui accorder la moindre importance, et pour cause, elle n'apparaissait qu'au regard du souverain.

Venu chercher son dû, elle patientait, sachant fort bien qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle n'obtienne satisfaction.

Cette femme, La Mort, guettait la venue de ce petit être.

Patiente, froide, cynique, elle souriait. Les pleurs de l'accouchée, prédisait la fin toute proche de ce petit être. Elle jeta un regard sur le nouveau né et compris. Son temps était révolu.

Aucun son ne caressa les oreilles de la mère.

L'enfant fut emmailloté. Un faible souffle s'échappait pour un temps très court, de ses lèvres bleuies et dans un excès de générosité, on lui accorda, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à être mère, de tenir l'enfant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il…parte.

Et cette maman tint son petit serré passionnément contre elle, refusant l'inévitable, fuyant le destin funeste promis à un innocent. Désespérément, elle lui souffla un air chaud pensant lui insuffler un peu de sa propre vie, mais l'enfant ne prit pas pour un don ce que sa mère s'acharnait à lui offrir.

Malgré le renoncement de la sage femme, elle était bien décidée à tout tenter pour le sauver.

Elle lui parla, le caressa…

Ses petits cheveux, aussi doux qu'un duvet de cygne, glissait sous les doigts rougis de la mère. Elle le couvait de son amour, le comblait de ses baisers, l'abreuvait de paroles douces et larmoyantes...

Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Mêlant son amour à ses larmes, la mère gémit, supplia…mais l'enfant s'éteignit telle la flamme d'une chandelle…dans un dernier souffle.

Ses paupières se scellèrent définitivement. Le peu de chaleur qu'il avait en lui, s'enfuie elle aussi, laissant place au froid. Un froid terrible.

Ses petits doigts se figèrent dans le temps et l'éternité. Encore accrochés à ceux de sa mère, un échange funeste, pour une si brève entrée dans la vie.

La sage femme lui enleva l'enfant, la laissant seule dans ce grand lit froid où le sang signait son malheur et sa solitude. Après avoir porté pendant sept mois son bébé, son corps s'était vidé de tout courage, de tout espoir, de toute vie.

Et l'enfant fut à Elle.

La femme en noir, trop heureuse, tenait entre ses bras l'esprit de l'enfant.

Sa victoire fut de courte durée, car tout près se tenait Gabriel.

Ses ailes dépliées le faisaient paraître immense.

Jamais il n'avait parut aussi courroucé, jamais il n'avait été aussi près de franchir les limites. Ses gestes furent secs et tranchant tel le couperet d'une fine lame. Le cercle sombre au fond de ses yeux effraya la femme en noir.

La peur s'infiltra en elle comme un poison tandis que son regard fuyant cherchait une aide providentielle qui ne vint pas.

Une main vengeresse se leva enjoignant la femme à lui confier l'enfant sur le champ.

N'osant défier la justice de l'archange, elle lui abandonna ce petit être avant de s'enfuir en poussant d'horribles cris.

Entre les bras protecteur de Gabriel, le bébé reprit vie. Cette vie éternelle auquel tout être innocent avait droit à ses côtés. Un souffle divin lui offrit un semblant de sourire et dans sa mansuétude, l'archange ôta les restes de souffrance encore accrochés à son âme.

Apaisé, il confia la petite âme à Amélia, l'ange dévouée aux enfants et son statut de séraphin, entra dans la lumière divine pour y être consacré.

Ce fut alors…

…qu'elle hurla !

Un long cri se répercuta sur les murs du palais de Mirkwood tel l'écho du désespoir.

Olana, son âme, sa vie, son amour, hurlait son malheur et sa souffrance.

Et lui, l'avait entendu.

Son éveil fut brutal. Il se redressa sur ses avant bras encore sous le choc de ce douloureux cauchemar.

Il se leva immédiatement, revêtit à la hâte son manteau de nuit et sortit de sa chambre. Le lourd battant de bois s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer un souverain au comble de l'angoisse. Ses pas, rapides, portaient avec eux une farouche détermination à contrer ce malheur annoncé.

Devant la chambre de la jeune femme, un attroupement s'était formé. D'autres que lui avaient entendu les cris et s'étaient empressés de s'enquérir de leurs sources.

Au passage du roi, tous s'écartèrent. Jamais l'on n'avait vu le souverain aussi dur, aussi froid, aussi inflexible. Sa voix rugit tel un coup de tonnerre. Il renvoya tout le monde ne requérant que la seule présence d'Oilïnn.

Thranduil : **Dispersez-vous immédiatement !**

Sans demander leurs restes, tous pressèrent leurs pas et réintégrèrent leurs appartements.

Un tel acharnement à les chasser, les choqua. Qu'arrivait-il à leur souverain ?

Gabriel, quant à lui, se tenait dans les appartements d'Aliénor où toute la compagnie avait été réunie. Sur son ordre, personne ne fut autorisé à en sortir. Leur amie devait affronter son destin en compagnie du roi et seulement lui !

Tous comprenaient…à demi-mot. Il ne servait à rien de contrer ce que le destin avait placé sur la route de la jeune femme. Amélie, en pleurs, ses deux mains posées sur ses joues, se balançait cruellement meurtrie par ces hurlements.

Même Alachnÿ parut troublé et gardait son regard à terre, Matouba couché sur ses pieds.

Mic Mac levait son petit poing de colère :

Mic Mac : Satané destin maudit !

L'on n'avait encore jamais entendu le lutin aussi déterminé à en découdre avec les forces du Mal. Aliénor, serrait la main de Jack, alors que Zorgûnn posait sa main sur son épaule et le visage des deux gourgandines, Opéca et chaperon Rose, reposait chacun sur les « _coussins de la confidence_ » de la mama.

Orlyänne rêvait de combattre celui qui s'acharnait à semer le malheur dans la vie d'Olana.

Nimïel et Prince Charmant, assis et silencieux, n'en furent pas moins peinés.

Tous se devaient de revivre, à leur façon, ce tragique épisode de la vie de leur amie, et ce ne fut pas un moment facile…

Oilïnn, totalement bouleversée, ne savait plus que faire. Ses gestes désordonnées trahissaient son chagrin et son incapacité à faire face à cette terrible douleur. Sans adresser la moindre parole à Son Seigneur, elle se fit comprendre.

Thranduil entra en trombe dans la chambre et en referma la porte avec une telle violence qu'aucun être présent ce soir-là ne se serait risqué à lui en faire la moindre remarque.

Et là, il la vit.

Prostrée sur le lit, hurlant comme une possédée, chaque partie de son corps semblait en proie à une indicible douleur, chaque muscle raidit la faisait souffrir. Ses poumons expulsaient ses cris sans discontinuer.

La voix rendue rauque par la violence, peinait à conserver sa tessiture. Arrivée à saturation, elle céda et s'éteignit.

Il lui était devenu impossible de porter cette souffrance. Comme une brûlure, sa détresse devenait intolérable.

Le roi se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec toute la passion qu'il était capable de lui offrir. Ses bras, puissants, formèrent un cocon protecteur où la jeune femme finit de s'abandonner.

Il ne subsista que des gémissements semblables à ceux d'un animal pris dans un piège.

De faibles paroles réussirent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et d'une voix plaintive, elle les laissa s'échapper.

Ses hoquets les rendaient difficilement compréhensibles :

Olana : Il…il … était si…petit…si …petit…

Thranduil : Je sais mon ange. Je l'ai vu.

Olana : Où ?

Thranduil : Nous avons fait le même cauchemar _elen nin._

Renversant sa tête en arrière, elle lui offrit son regard. La douleur qu'il y trouva lui fit mal. Il posa son front contre le sien espérant porter un peu de cette peine la torturant sans relâche, puis il baissa les paupières, la berçant, la cajolant…

Elle s'agrippa à lui comme une naufragée ne sachant de quoi elle devait être sauvée. Ne serait-il pas plus tentant de se laisser sombrer dans l'abîme ?

Olana : Je veux…mon bébé…je veux…mon bébé !

Thanduil : Chut mon ange, il ne reviendra pas.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux hagards, serra ses poings et soudain se mit à le frapper, le griffer de toutes ses forces :

Olana : Rendez-le-moi…

Libérant sa colère et sa frustration, cette mère privée d'une partie d'elle même, trouva, en la présence du monarque, un exutoire dans le but d'exorciser ce deuil dont elle n'avait toujours pas accepté l'évidence.

Il la laissa faire, devinant combien cette réaction serait libératrice pour elle.

Rompre ce cycle infernal où elle s'était enfermée volontairement, posant un voile sur cette souffrance pour mieux la supporter…

Thranduil resta de marbre tout le temps où elle le frappa.

Absorbant sans rechigner, toute cette noirceur qu'elle avait accumulée au plus profond d'elle-même depuis si longtemps. Malmené, il continuait à la serrer dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos en prononçant de douces paroles.

Seuls ses cris se muant en gémissements emplirent la pièce. Ses hoquets douloureux blessèrent le roi.

Pas un seul instant il ne s'éleva contre sa colère, pas un seul instant il ne chercha à la sermonner. Le poison devait s'écouler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et, il accepta tout, jusqu'au paroxysme du malheur. Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes se firent moins anarchiques, et s'écoulèrent avec la fluidité d'une personne ayant accepté son sort.

Il ordonna à Oilïnn de préparer un bain chaud avec des plantes médicinales. L'elleth, le visage strié de larmes obéit sans poser la moindre question.

Jamais une telle souffrance ne s'était présentée devant ses yeux. Elle avait le plus grand mal à faire face à cette situation exceptionnelle.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il la renvoya dans ses appartements, ôta son manteau et sa chemise, ne conservant que son pantalon de lin. Prenant soin de la déshabiller avec d'infini précaution, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans la baignoire où l'eau chaude et parfumée, lui tirèrent une plainte.

Petit à petit, les pleurs d'Olana se calmèrent. Assit dans le baquet de bois, il la positionna entre ses cuisses, prenant soin de poser la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse avec la plus infinie tendresse.

Durant un certain temps, il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer aux volutes de vapeur s'élevant de la surface de l'eau avant de prendre une éponge, l'imbiber d'eau pour la faire glisser sur sa peau. Gorgée de liquide, il laissa l'eau s'écouler sur ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Avec patience et détermination, il ôta sur ce corps les traces de souillure d'un passé qu'il aurait aimé faire disparaitre à jamais. Hélas, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

Sentir, sous ses doigts, les cicatrices du mal qu'on lui avait infligé lui fit baisser les paupières.

Il baisa ses cils où quelques larmes s'accrochaient pour quelques temps encore, leur octroyant la beauté de perles translucides.

Peau contre peau, ces deux êtres, accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'échangeaient leurs forces vitales, tentant par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas sombrer.

Il avait beau savonner ce corps, le malheur y avait déposé une saleté impossible à ôter. Mais le souverain possédait en lui la plus belle des déterminations, l'une de celle que l'on ne pouvait contrer et se nommait Amour.

Tandis qu'il l'a berçait, lui massait son cuir chevelu, la réconfortait, il lui parla. Des mots qui à eux seuls firent le cheminement jusqu'à son esprit où ils se logèrent pour ne plus en sortir, offrant le réconfort dont ils avaient la lourde charge.

Il était son remède. Elle se laissa aller contre son cœur.

L'eau perdit très vite sa chaleur. Il l'en ôta, l'enveloppa dans un grand linge prenant soin de la sécher consciencieusement, puis il brossa ses longs cheveux blonds, finissant de les sécher afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

La revêtir ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Le moindre mouvement occasionnait un gémissement d'où il ne sut déchiffrer si la souffrance s'y invitait.

Enfin, il l'habilla d'une longue chemise de coton, en distribuant avec générosité de tendres baisers parsemés sur sa peau meurtrie. Elle se laissait faire telle une enfant, gémissant de temps à autre les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, les paupières alourdies par les pleurs salés, le nez rouge, les lèvres enflées.

Le cœur du souverain saignait. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Un nombre incalculable de malheurs avaient parsemé son chemin de vie, mais jamais l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait autant atteint.

Puisant dans ses réserves le courage lui faisant défaut, il la déposa sur le lit, prit soin de se changer ses propres vêtements mouillés avant de revenir sur sa couche.

Son corps chaud l'enveloppa et ses paroles ininterrompues l'apaisèrent enfin.

Pour la première fois il employa le tu, souhaitant être plus proche d'elle que jamais :

Thranduil : Je suis là Olana, je ne te lâcherai jamais la main _meleth nin_. Jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi mon âme. Je te regarde mon ange, je vois ta souffrance, je l'ai comprise et la repousserai puisant dans mes derniers retranchements la force nécessaire. Je veux te parler, je veux t'entendre, te bercer quand tu pleures, être le premier à qui tu offres un sourire chaque matin en ce monde, être l'élu de ton cœur _mànë nin_ (mon âme).

Si tu pouvais entendre le chant des étoiles et me voir au milieu d'elles ! Si tu pouvais apercevoir le chemin où je m'apprête à t'emmener…son horizon serein où moi seul me tiendrai à tes côtés…toutes les beautés pâliraient devant la tienne ! Sèche tes larmes _mon amour_, ne pleure plus. Tu es dans mon cœur pour toujours et à jamais. Je te fais mienne _mon ange_. Tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi.

D'un geste précautionneux, il prit sa main la garda un moment dans la sienne. Elle était chaude, caressante…puis il la posa contre son cœur. Dès qu'elle entendit les battements, cette régularité fragile et merveilleuse à la fois la fit frémir.

Alors elle sentit…elle sentit la puissance de cet amour qui l'avait effrayé jusque là. Désormais, plus rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de l'aimer jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à l'abnégation d'elle-même…pas même un fantôme sur le point de renaître. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'emprisonnèrent, se sondèrent, s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres comme le souffle du vent, bref et intense, prononcés d'une petite voix fluette :

Olana : _Tu es mon obsession !_

Ce à quoi il répondit avec passion :

Thranduil : _Tu es ma possession !_

Tous deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Tout en la berçant, les notes d'un chant doux et apaisant emplie l'air pesant de la chambre.

Une berceuse aux notes légères caressèrent l'âme meurtrie de la jeune femme. Elle soupira et baissa les paupières. Un moment plus tard, il sentit son souffle régulier annonçant qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il baissa le menton et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. La femme avait fait place à la petite fille désespérée de jadis qu'il devinait. Ses traits, encore tourmentés peinaient à se lisser. Ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré la rendait si touchante, si vulnérable…alors le grand Roi Thranduil, le monarque respecté par tous, se laissa enfin aller. Des larmes s'écoulèrent enfin. Elles ne furent pas retenues, bien au contraire, il leurs accorda la permission de s'échapper. Non loin de là, l'archange baissa les paupières.

Le monarque venait de lâcher prise à son tour. Il psalmodia les paroles devant être prononcées selon la volonté qui était sienne. Tous comprirent, que le plus dur était passé, bientôt, du moins l'espéraient-ils, l'horizon s'éclaircirait…

Quelque peu rasséréné, le roi se jura de lui éviter désormais la moindre souffrance, le moindre chagrin, de la respecter plus que sa propre vie et s'il le fallait, se dresser devant quiconque revendiquerait leur amour comme profane…

Cette nuit-là, bien des promesses secrètes se firent avant de les lui énoncer…un jour…prochain. Gabriel les entendit, et les loua telles qu'elles se devaient de l'être…

Demain, Thranduil aurait fort à faire.

Il repensa aux bijoux sommeillant dans leur coffre depuis un millénaire, ceux-là même qu'il avait fait tailler peu de temps avant ses noces avec Neryëlle et qu'il s'était refusé à lui offrir…

A présent, tout prenait un sens. S'il les avait replacé à l'abri de la lumière, c'est parce qu'ils étaient destinés à une autre et cette autre portait le nom d'Olana.

Elle seule devait porter ces joyaux. Elle seule aurait ce privilège. La lumière de sa vie, brillerait au firmament telle une étoile !

Il ne put se résoudre à s'endormir. Le chagrin encore palpable de la jeune femme l'avait considérablement bousculé et sa détermination à la cajoler, la réconforter, et ce même dans son sommeil, l'avait, pour cette nuit, privé de repos.

Au petit matin, un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de son aimée.

Son corps commençait à émerger de ce sommeil lourd ou elle avait sombré la veille. Ses paupières, encore gonflées, se soulevèrent et de se voir ainsi dans les bras de son roi, elle resserra son étreinte autour de son torse :

Thranduil : Avez-vous eu le repos espéré ?

Olana : Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est déjà çà. Vous m'avez gardé dans vos bras toute la nuit ?

Thranduil : Je vous emprisonnerai contre moi pour le restant de nos vies _elen nin_ si j'en avais le pouvoir.

Olana : Votre attente ne serait pas très longue…je ne suis que mortelle.

Thranduil : Ne pensez pas à ce genre de choses Olana, pas ce matin.

Olana : Ce n'est que la vérité !

Thranduil : Je trouverais un moyen. Je vous ai promis mon amour…cela est suffisant. Pour le reste…je trouverai. Je rendrai cela possible.

Olana : Votre détermination vous honore mon roi. Comme je vous aime !

Thranduil : Je ne trouve plus les mots pour vous le dire _petit ange_, il ne reste que mes actes…ils seront la plus belle preuve de mon amour.

Legolas, qu'un tas d'interrogations laissait dans le plus total dénuement, était venu chercher refuge dans la crypte ou le corps de sa mère avait été placé dans un caveau en lapis-lazuli.

La main posée sur la pierre, l'enfant devenu grand laissait son cœur exprimer son chagrin :

_Legolas : Maman…il y a fort longtemps que je ne suis venu me recueillir sur votre sépulture. J'ai pourtant tant de choses à vous dire…je ne retrouve plus un père face au souverain froid et coléreux qu'est devenu Ada. Pourquoi cette femme a-t-elle pris une telle importance dans sa vie ? Ou êtes-vous ? Errez-vous dans les sombres cavernes de Mandos à la recherche d'un peu de paix quant je peine à en trouver moi-même en ce monde ? Souffrez-vous du refus de votre époux à vous retrouver tous deux ? Il n'est plus conscient de ce qui lui arrive…maman, pardonnez-lui je vous en prie. Il se reprendra et finira par s'embarquer aux Havres Gris vous rejoindre…et alors…vous connaitrez à nouveau la félicité. Je veux y croire…_

Le roi, qu'un excès de remords envers sa défunte épouse, avait poussé à se rendre au même endroit que son fils le trouva près de la pierre tombale, tel un enfant perdu. Emu, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce qui fut dit, sortit du plus profond de son cœur :

_Thranduil : Legolas, mon enfant, mon amour, toi que j'ai vu grandir, toi que j'ai aimé dès ta venue au monde, accorde-moi un peu de ton attention pour la confession qui va être mienne. Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler n'est pas facile pour moi…mais il en est ainsi ! Passons à côté veux-tu ?_

Une pièce contigüe à la crypte avait pour fonction le recueillement que l'on venait chercher afin d'établir un lien de pensée avec le défunt et lui parler comme s'il s'était trouvé présent. Ce fut là que le roi se confia :

_Thranduil : Bien avant ta naissance, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois de mon existence, Dame Olana. Lors de la fête d'Elenya ? Sa venue en ce monde m'a littéralement bouleversé et malgré le fait que ta mère et moi étions déjà unis, mon cœur fut ébloui par cette apparition. Non, ne me juge pas, pas tout de suite du moins, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant que cela n'en devienne le cas. Ce soir-là, elle s'est enfuie et malgré ma détermination à la retrouver, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ce fut comme une apparition divine qu'un Vala m'avait envoyé pour me remettre en mémoire les conditions dans lesquelles je m'étais uni à ta mère._

_Longtemps, Damoiselle Neryëlle avait fait partit de la cour de ton grand père. Son père, conseiller auprès du souverain voyait d'un très bon œil notre rencontre et nos promenades d'où est née une belle romance, puis un jour, j'ai su qu'il me fallait demander sa main à ses parents, le temps était venu pour nous de nous unir…tout aurait dû se passer ainsi, néanmoins, le soir de nos noces, un étrange malaise s'empara de mon cœur le faisant douter pour la toute première fois. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, mais déjà, la graine de mon erreur germait en mon cœur._

_Un doute de plus en plus persistant gâchait mon existence auprès de ma chère Neryëlle. Je n'ai su mettre le moindre mot sur ce malaise et j'ai laissé perduré tout ceci sans en connaitre la véritable raison…jusqu'à…ce fameux soir ou je fis la connaissance de cette humaine._

_Il n'était pas du tout prévu que je me dirige vers elle pour lui parler….pourtant quelque chose m'y a poussé sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer. Dès l'instant où je fus en sa présence, je compris la raison de mon mal être. L'évidence était là…devant mes yeux. Je m'étais trompé. Ta mère, bien que ravissante, bien que douce et brillante comme une étoile, n'était pas…Mon étoile. Celle qui devait m'être destinée se trouvait là, devant moi. Troublante, irréelle…_

_A notre regard, nous nous sommes compris sans que la moindre parole ne soit prononcée. Pourtant, elle repartit dans son monde me laissant au comble du désespoir._

_Depuis cette nuit-là, je n'ai plus jamais trouvé le repos. J'ai bien tenté de satisfaire les moindres désirs de ta mère, la comblant de cadeaux, la louant pour sa patience, sa tendresse…mais cela ne fut plus suffisant. Dans leur grande mansuétude, les Valar nous ont offert un cadeau inestimable…toi ! Cependant, cela ne fut pas suffisant à combler le manque et petit à petit, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre étant parfaitement conscient de cette situation, mais que pouvions-nous nous offrir l'un, l'autre ? Devions-nous continuer à nous mentir ? Cela n'aurait pas été honnête et droit. Cependant, par manque de courage, je ne lui ai jamais avoué la cause de cet éloignement, cela aurait été inconvenant de ma part. La culpabilité me rongeait tant…_

_Je comprends que mes mots puissent te blesser, mais lorsque tu seras en âge d'aimer tu pourras alors effectuer ce cheminement de compréhension et peut être tenté de m'accorder ce pardon qui apaiserait tant les tourments de mon âme !_

Le jeune prince abasourdi par une telle révélation, garda le silence pendant de longues secondes. Son père respectant ce silence, s'accorda tout de même l'autorisation de poursuivre ce récit. Le plus dur restait à venir :

_Thranduil : Mon fils, « l'Appel de la Mer », ne se fera sans doute jamais sentir pour moi. Mon destin sera de rester aux côtés de cette femme que j'aime par-dessus tout. Je n'aurais pas assez du restant de mes jours pour expier ma faute envers ta mère, mais lorsque je me présenterai devant Mandos, lui seul décidera de la sentence à m'octroyer. D'ici là, je veux vivre mon rêve et m'accorder ce que j'ai poursuivis une bonne partie de mon existence…. Il s'est produit un événement d'une rareté extrême mais qui pourtant nous a été accordé à Dame Olana et moi-même…nos âmes ont fusionnés !_

La plus grande stupeur s'afficha sur les traits du Prince. Pourquoi les Valar venaient-ils d'accorder une telle faveur à ces deux êtres ? Connaissait-il réellement ce père lui faisant face et lui ayant menti une bonne partie de sa jeunesse ?

_Thranduil : Cela peut te paraître incroyable, pourtant, les faits parlent d'eux même. Comprends-tu à présent pourquoi elle m'est si précieuse ? Ce n'est pas un acte ordinaire. Si ce cadeau n'a pas été offert à une elfine, mais à une simple humaine, c'est qu'elle représente une valeur inestimable à leurs yeux ! Accorde-moi la faveur de découvrir les raisons et de trouver un quelconque moyen pour que sa vie ne s'éteigne pas telle une flamme ion nin. Si tel devait être le cas, alors, une fois mise en terre selon ses coutumes, je reprendrai ma vie de monarque et effectuerai mon règne jusqu'à la passation de pouvoir, mais jamais, m'entends-tu bien, jamais il ne sera question de cautionner un retour sur les Terres Immortelles, reprendre une vie de mensonges et de fausses promesses. Mon cœur s'éteindra avec la mort d'Olana. Il sera alors temps pour moi de quitter ce monde, te laisser vivre ton existence et me retirer quelque part sur ces terres ou je pourrais porter ma peine et mon chagrin à l'abri des jugements en tout genre._

_Je viens de te livrer mon cœur mon enfant, à toi d'en démêler l'écheveau. Je ne te demande pas ton pardon, juste sauvegarder le peu d'amour et d'estime qu'il te serait possible de m'accorder…si tu souhaites que je me défasse du mien, sache que cela me sera impossible. Il est bien trop profondément ancré. Voici au moins un sentiment dont je peux me montrer fier._

_C'est ainsi mon rayon de soleil ! Ton père est faillible ! Je ne prétends pas détenir le savoir tel qu'un souverain de mon rang serait en droit de l'affirmer. Ta mère fera toujours partie intégrante de ma vie à travers toi, mais je ne peux offrir plus. Mes regrets sont sincères autant que mes remords de ne pas avoir su écouter ma conscience. Il est parfois des erreurs dont le poids nous écrase sans que l'on y trouve moyen d'y remédier. Je porterais néanmoins cette charge pour le reste de mon existence._

_Je t'aime mon enfant. Pour toujours !_

Thranduil posa sa main sur l'épaule du Prince et sortit le laissant à sa réflexion. Meurtrie par ces révélations, Legolas resta immobile durant de longues minutes, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il devait en penser.

Il suffit d'un simple regard porté sur une figurine représentant le profil de sa mère gravé sur la pierre pour faire couler les larmes de désespoir de l'enfant d'un couple dont la mauvaise alliance avait contribué à tant de peines et de chagrins.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle du trône fut particulièrement pénible pour Thranduil. Tel un chemin de croix, la peine et le devoir pesait si lourd sur ses épaules autrefois si fortes.

Gabriel, dissimulé dans un recoin sombre, vit passer le monarque tout près. Sa présence ne fut pas remarquée malgré un sens olfactif développé chez les elfes. A son passage, l'archange secoua la tête lentement. Que d'abnégation faudrait-il encore à ce monarque pour trouver enfin un semblant de paix. N'écoutant que sa piété, il leva la main enjoignant à son geste un peu de cet amour divin qu'il portait en toute circonstance en son sein.

La tempérance s'invita pour quelques temps dans le cœur meurtri du souverain. Il se sentit soudain, un peu plus léger, un peu moins blessé. La douleur semblait s'être atténuée.

Son pas se fit plus long et sa posture retrouva un peu de ce maintien lui faisant défaut ces derniers temps.

Gabriel, soulagé, s'en fut en soupirant. Il avait deviné ce destin ardu, mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait en lui pour cet amour dont la destinée se jouait dans la souffrance et les épreuves.

Les gardes se redressèrent à l'entrée du roi et chacun se tint à sa place. Le roi tenait audience en ce début de journée. Plusieurs notables d'Esgaroth, la ville construite sur le lac au pied du mont Erebor, venait quérir la justice du souverain pour nombre différents entre marchands de leur cité et autres vendeurs venus d'autres contrées faisant partis de son royaume.

A bien y regarder, chacun se rendit compte que Sa Majesté faisait acte de présence sans toutefois prendre part aux débats tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire en temps ordinaire.

Son air absent fit jaser, autant les humains d'Esgaroth que les gens de la Cour Royale. Un sentiment de suspicion régnait parmi les gens de Thranduil. Il se murmurait que depuis l'arrivée de ces étrangers venus de nulle part, beaucoup de choses avaient évoluées dans la vie de leur roi et pas dans le bon sens.

C'était tout particulièrement Olana qui était visée. La scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté la veille n'avait fait que renforcer le doute dans leurs esprits. Cette femme devenait nuisible pour leur souverain. Beaucoup se posait la question de savoir s'il fallait demander l'aide du clan des Noldo.

Si la mauvaise influence de cette femme persistait, il faudrait, par tous les moyens possibles, agir et l'empêcher de nuire.

De son côté, Thranduil continuait à écouter les doléances sans toutefois y prendre véritablement part.

Le chambellan dû même s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois afin de retenir son attention. Cela peina le roi. Plongé dans l'affliction, il était à même de se rendre compte du malaise dont il était porteur.

Il fut difficile ce jour-là, pour le fils d'Oropher le Grand, d'exercer ce pour quoi il avait été formé avec tant d'assiduité : son métier de roi !

Une fois les audiences rendues, Thranduil fit un détour par ses appartements. Il y avait fort longtemps que les bijoux n'avaient pas été sortis de leur bourse de velours grenat. Dès qu'ils furent en présence de la flamme des bougies, d'intenses éclats lumineux en jaillirent. Hypnotisé par ces reflets changeants, son regard se perdit dans leurs contemplations.

Les deux prismes de cristal, encore vides, accueilleraient très bientôt, une mèche de cheveux de chacun d'eux et ce serait une grande fierté que de le porter sur son cœur…

Un sourire, le premier de la journée, éclaira enfin son visage et sans plus tarder, il appela Oilïnn :

Thranduil : Oilïnn, faites quérir Khaïlinn sur le champ !

Oilïnn : Très bien Majesté.

Il n'eut que le temps de ranger les réceptacles de cristal avant que ne se présente l'orfèvre. Khaïlinn, nain des Monts de Fer, était au service de Sa Majesté depuis très longtemps. C'était lui qui avait fabriqué ces bijoux, ainsi que tous les ouvrages souhaités par le souverain.

Une longue barbe rousse, des petits yeux malicieux et un savoir faire hors norme, l'orfèvre du roi possédait un réel talent et était particulièrement doué pour toutes sortes de créations demandant un savoir faire précis.

C'était lui qui avait créé les prismes de cristal, lui encore qui avait imaginé les entrelacs raffinés des bagues de fiançailles en argent du souverain, comme les anneaux en or pour son mariage.

Rarement un nain n'avait provoqué chez cet elfe autant d'admiration. Il était bien le seul représentant nain, à trouver grâce à ses yeux.

D'emblée, il sut, jusque dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait à lui quémander…

Elle se tenait là, assise sur le petit banc de marbre rose, abîmée dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Sa robe de velours bleu nuit accentuait la pâleur de sa peau. Une fine dentelle soulignait le décolleté de son vêtement et les lacets de son corset, noués avec grâce, pendaient dans son dos d'où les traces de son martyre passé, se révélaient à certains endroits.

Si elle aimait découvrir ses épaules en temps ordinaire, elle avait dernièrement, toujours tendance à remonter de façon exagérée le tissus contre sa peau. Oilïnn avait toujours pour tâche de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ce vilain témoignage de son passé.

Pourtant, c'était elle. Dans toute sa simplicité, comme dans sa perplexité. Marquée à vie, et pourtant désireuse de paraître vierge de toute corruption devant ce roi qu'elle adorait.

Ces derniers temps, même son amour pour lui l'étonnait. De jour en jour, il croissait sans qu'elle ne puisse poser un frein sur cette avancée.

Il prenait une ampleur qu'elle avait cessé de contrer. Il devenait inutile de s'essayer à comprendre pensait-elle, seul le fait de se laisser porter accaparait son désir de bien faire.

La vague passionnelle l'avait déjà emporté depuis bien longtemps.

Bien qu'un peu loin d'elle, il ressentait ses doutes, ses incertitudes, ses interrogations. Elles ne concernaient pas leur amour, mais plutôt les retombées d'une telle passion. Elle avait peur.

Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage de la laisser aux affres d'une telle souffrance, il s'approcha de ce corps gracile dont les courbes le ravissaient à chaque regard posé sur lui.

Son doigt caressa ses épaules et ce chatouillis la fit sursauter :

Olana : Oh, excusez-moi Sire, mais vous m'avez fait peur.

Thranduil : Ce n'est pourtant pas le sentiment qu'il me plait de provoquer en vous Ma Dame.

Olana : Je le sais bien Majesté, il me suffit dans lire dans vos yeux…

Thranduil : Et qu'y voyez-vous ?

Olana : Un amour sublime, tendre et rude à la fois. Celui dont on ne se repaît jamais d'un seul baiser, celui vous offrant à la fois le bonheur et un tourment si rude !

Thranduil : J'aime un bel ange dont le regard jamais ne me dérange. Posez-le sans cesse sur mon cœur Ma Dame, car c'est de lui que viendra ma force.

Sur un simple regard autoritaire, les quelques gens de la Cour se trouvant dans les jardins se retirèrent comprenant qu'il fallait obéir sans faillir.

Il prit alors place à ses côtés et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent passionnément. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les traits de la jeune femme. Il était bien pauvre, mais l'intention était louable. D'un geste tendre, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux tandis que son doigt suivait le contour de sa joue ce qui lui fit baisser les paupières. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses mots se firent passionnés :

Olana : Je veux bien vieillir en vous aimant, mais non mourir sans vous le dire Sire, je vous aime, je vous adore, je ne trouve plus mes mots. Faut-il puiser au plus profond de mon cœur pour en trouver d'avantage ? Sauraient-ils alors traduire ce que mon vocabulaire épuisé à tant de mal à vous déclamer ?

Thranduil : Quand les mots sont épuisés, il reste les actes. M'offrir un sourire serait déjà la plus belle des offrandes. Je vous désire, ange de mon cœur, vous que j'aime tendrement. N'y voyez là aucune offense, seulement l'expression de cet amour divin nous unissant.

Olana : Je comprends, et j'en suis flattée.

Thranduil : Ce que nous avons vécu la nuit dernière a été terrible j'en conviens, mais je vous en conjure _elen nin_, prenez cela comme la fin définitive de votre ancienne vie. Un renouveau se trouve à notre porte et nous devrons le vivre ensemble et le faire perdurer avec tout l'amour qui est nôtre. Il vous faut oublier ces malheurs qui vous déchirent et consument votre cœur. Cet enfant perdu se trouve dans les cieux dans un endroit merveilleux ou vous-même m'avez conté la magnificence. Laissez reposer ce petit être mon ange…libérez-le de votre emprise. Offrez-lui le repos éternel, et lorsque vos pensées iront désormais vers lui, offrez-lui l'un de vos jolis sourires de façon à ce qu'il s'en repaisse et s'ébatte dans ce jardin entouré de tant d'autres…tous ceux qui, comme lui, n'ont pas eu le temps d'exister…

Les paupières baissées, Olana acquiesça silencieuse :

Thranduil : Parlez-lui mon ange…il est temps.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, un moment d'affolement s'empara d'elle. Que lui demandait-il ? En aurait-elle seulement la force ? Quelle était la meilleure façon de dire adieu à un être disparu ? Comment s'en détacher ?

Soudain, elle comprit…il fallait laisser cet enfant partir…même si cette pensée la déchirait en mille morceaux. Cette souffrance, c'était encore un peu de lui qu'elle portait en son âme à défaut de l'avoir contre son sein.

Elle comprenait… le moment était venu.

D'abord hésitante, sa voix puisa dans ses dernières forces avant de s'élever nette et claire :

Olana : Mon enfant…mon…bébé, toi que je n'ai pu…

Thranduil : Continuez Olana, il le faut…

Olana : Toi que je n'ai pu…aimer comme je le souhaitais…Mon Dieu, c'est trop dur !

Thranduil : Je vous en prie, faites-le pour moi !

Olana : Mon enfant, je regrette… je ne…voulais pas te…retenir. Je t'aimais tant…je te voulais…pardon. D'autres que moi sont à tes côtés… Adieu…mon bébé, mon amour…

Il lui fut impossible de continuer. La souffrance la submergea. Le roi l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Sa force le surprit. Caressant ses cheveux, un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle lâchait prise.

Enfin !

Elle venait de dire adieu au fantôme hantant son esprit.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Il eut été indécent de le faire. Seul de tendres baisers et ses caresses apaisèrent cette femme détruite. Thranduil se sentit fléchir. Il lui fallut puiser son courage dans sa détermination et bannir de son cœur cette farouche oppression le rendant soudain vulnérable.

Pourtant, il portait en lui une profonde conviction : ensemble, ils parviendraient enfin à l'apaisement. Chacun porterait le fardeau de l'autre afin de s'offrir le soulagement en partage. Leur amour le leur permettrait.

Aussi fulgurant qu'imprévisible, l'ampleur de ces sentiments ne pouvaient être absous dans l'incertitude…il aurait cette force pour deux. Sa prise s'affirma, son souffle s'emballa, comment pourrait-il contenir tant de passion ?

Olana le sentit…elle aussi.

Son visage se leva vers celui de son amant. Leurs regards s'enflammèrent tout autant que leurs gestes dont la véhémence trahissait un profond désir de se savoir compris.

Malgré les épreuves qui ne manqueraient pas sur leur route, rien ni personne ne les sépareraient.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le roi puisa son réconfort dans celui qu'elle lui offrait. Une décision venait d'être prise, la plus belle de son existence, il en eut la certitude.

Son impatience le taraudait. Bientôt, très bientôt, il la partagerait…avec elle.

Toujours près de son petit séraphin, l'archange Gabriel bénit à distance ces deux êtres. Ses paupières se baissèrent et les mots pieux franchirent ses lèvres comme la source vive dont il n'était que le dépositaire.

Il était temps pour ces deux êtres de poursuivre leur destinée.

La joie qui fut sienne, fit naître en son cœur la Lumière dont ils avaient besoin. Il ne serait jamais loin…

L'archange se remémora tout ce qui avait fait de la vie d'Olana, cette somme non quantifiable de douleurs…sa naissance non souhaitée, son enfance malmenée, son mariage désastreux, son enfant perdu…son crime…

Lorsque vint le moment de nommer un tel désastre, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit, _épreuves_.

Cette nuit, il fallait ôter cette somme et soustraire ce malheur trop longtemps supporté.

La source des larmes devait se tarir…du moins pour ce qu'il était en droit d'en attendre. Un souffle divin s'échappa de ses lèvres, se frayant un chemin parmi les interstices, petits espaces vides entre les parties d'un tout, ce tout qu'à présent ces deux êtres réunis représentaient. Là, il combla de son amour, les doutes, les hésitations et réconforta ces âmes meurtries…

Alors…ce fut la première fois que l'on vit sur le visage d'un archange…une larme !

Et c'était un haut fait dont il ne se vanterait pas auprès de Saint Michel. Du moins, pas cette fois.

Gabriel eut tout juste le temps de rentrer dans ses appartements, alors que le roi et Olana passaient devant sa porte. Fatiguée, elle souhaitait prendre un peu de repos et malgré les obligations du souverain, il tint à la raccompagner lui-même jusque dans sa chambre.

A l'intérieur, il l'aida à s'allonger et resta un moment à ses côtés. La tête sur les genoux de Thranduil, Olana se laissa caresser ses cheveux par l'ellon qui l'enjoignait à fermer les yeux :

Thranduil : Dormez à présent _mîr nin_ (mon trésor). Votre sommeil sera léger et bienfaisant.

Olana : Vous le pensez vraiment ?

Thranduil : Je vous le promets même.

Obéissante, ses paupières gonflées se baissèrent et les caresses du roi firent merveilles, car bientôt son souffle régulier annonçait qu'elle dormait.

Précautionneusement, il se leva, rabattit la courtepointe sur ses épaules et baisa son front avant de quitter la pièce.

Chaperon Rose, non loin de là, avait compris depuis la nuit dernière, tout comme ses amis, la tourmente agitant Olana, cependant, elle allait offrir au roi, l'occasion d'y remédier de la plus belle des façons.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle s'avança vers lui et fit une profonde révérence :

Chaperon Rose : Majesté, je suis bien consciente d'intervenir dans un moment fort délicat, mais il se trouve que j'ai un fait d'importance à soumettre à votre approbation.

Le roi se redressa et prit la parole un peu sèchement au goût de la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Nous n'avons pas de temps à vous accorder !

Avec un léger sourire, Chaperon Rose ne se laissa nullement décontenancé :

Chaperon Rose : Il s'agit de Dame Olana Sire.

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Eh bien voilà, si mes calculs sont exacts, Dame Olana devrait fêter ses trente ans dans trois jours.

Thranduil : Son anniversaire ?

Chaperon Rose : Si fait noble roi ! Mes amis et moi-même avons rassemblé nos souvenirs et nous en sommes tombés à la même conclusion, dans trois jours, Dame Olana aura trente ans. Il m'a semblé important de vous communiquer cette nouvelle. Il ne s'agit pas d'un anniversaire ordinaire. Trente ans, pour une humaine, est un âge charnière. L'on n'est plus une jeune fille, l'on devient tout juste une femme, c'est le temps de la plénitude et de l'acquisition. La ferez-vous entrer dans ce bel âge par la grande porte ? Serions-nous autorisés à lui préparer une petite fête ? Je sais bien, nous connaissons tous le passé de notre amie, que le moment n'est sans doute pas choisi, mais il me paraît important d'insister auprès de Votre Majesté…elle compte beaucoup à nos yeux savez-vous ?

Le monarque fixa Chaperon Rose dans les yeux quelques secondes. Bien sûr qu'elle comptait à leurs yeux, c'était même une évidence. Après une profonde inspiration, il lui répondit :

Thranduil : Organisez pour Dame Olana, un banquet somptueux. Je vous accorde la permission de faire de ce jour l'un des plus beaux de son existence !

Chaperon Rose : Et il le sera Majesté, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

De cela il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Une fois seule, Chaperon courut jusqu'aux cuisines où le reste de ses amis attendaient son retour.

Son entrée fut triomphante :

Chaperon Rose : Ca y est ! J'ai l'autorisation royale ! Nous allons pouvoir organiser une fiesta d'enfer !

Gabriel haussa un sourcil :

Chaperon Rose : Façon de parler mon Gabinou. Il va vraiment falloir lâcher du leste mon archange adoré.

Gabriel : Votre archange adoré va se contenter de vous avoir à l'œil si vous le permettez. Il ne faudrait pas nous mettre la Cour et Sa Majesté à dos.

Prince Charmant : C'est tout à fait ce que je pense….se fondre dans le décor et ne jamais faire de vague.

Jack : Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. T'es coutumier du fait non ?

Opéca : Bien entendu qu'il à l'habitude ce gougnafier. Tordu comme une racine pourri mais fier comme un paon !

Mic Mac : Eh, pas aussi tordu que moi non ? Cousine c'est moi le numéro uno !

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui, mon lutinou, jamais personne n'égalera ta filouterie, comme personne n'égalera la couardise de Prince, ainsi vous êtes à égalité mes deux petites crapules !

Mic Mac : On va lui préparer une belle fête à la cousine non ? Faut met'le paquet ! Elle est gentille Olana, elle le mérite…

Prince Charmant : Mais bien sûr ! Qui ne l'aimeraient pas ce petit ange ? Il faut qu'elle se souvienne du jour de ses trente ans !

Mic Mac : Ouais ! On va casser la baraque !

Gabriel : Mic Mac !

Zorgûnn se mit à rire en observant le lutin et Chaperon, qui, pour le coup, se dandina devant lui, lui offrant un sourire coquin. Immédiatement Orlyänne réagit à ces charmants stimuli en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers sa petite _ninïl,_ ce à quoi Zorgûnn répondit en éloignant la jeune femme :

Alachnÿ : Oh là ! Je flaire le pugilat dans…voyons voir…quelques secondes et des brouettes !

Opéca : Japonaises ?

Chaperon Rose et Opéca rirent de concert. Toutes deux connaissaient la signification de cette délicate appellation. Amélie, quant à elle, n'avait rien compris :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi donc pas, faut toujours qu'tu fasses des étincelles ma fifille !

Opéca : Ah çà ouais, son capitaine l'a envoyé valser !

Immédiatement l'elleth de feu se mit à sourire :

Orlyänne : Alors çà y est ? La place est libre ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah mais pas du tout ! Je compte bien récupérer mon bien dès la nuit tombée et mettre le foutoir dans le bordel où il va se rendre.

Alachnÿ : Magnifique, Prince, mettons-nous sur les rangs, cette nuit il y aura du tangage !

Prince Charmant : J'oserai même affirmer, que les points d'ancrage ayant sauté, la houle sera forte…

Alachnÿ : Vous seriez-vous enivré sans m'avoir fait mander mon ami ?

Prince Charmant : Que nenni, je suis aussi sobre que le jour de ma naissance.

Alachnÿ : Ah oui…ce fameux jour où il est de coutume de louer la venue au monde d'un être cher…de là à connaître les véritables motivations de feu votre père pour vous avoir ainsi conçu…sans doute l'un des derniers mystères qu'il ait pu emporté dans sa tombe mon ami ! Paix à son âme et la nôtre également d'avoir à supporter le fruit de ses amours…

Tous s'esclaffèrent alors que le tartuffe haussait exagérément le sourcil tel qu'il l'avait vu faire mainte fois chez Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté Thranduil :

Prince Charmant : Je ne relèverai pas cette infamie !

Et vexé, il opéra un demi-tour théâtral et s'en fut promener sa précieuse personne dans les jardins royaux :

Amélie : Bon, y faudrait-y penser à faire donc une belle fête à la _pipoune_ mais en restant ben discret.

Tous s'esclaffèrent à nouveau :

Alachnÿ : Il n'y a pas à dire, elle me fera mourir de rire cette vieille bique !

Aliénor : Nous tâcherons de faire au mieux.

Jack : Comme d'hab, quoi !

Nimïel : Souhaitez-vous que j'agrémente cette soirée de ma gouaille légendaire ?

Chaperon Rose : Pour une fois, ma bonne vieille, tu as raison, il faut nous montrer pondéré.

Amélie : Qui va pondre ? Quèque è dit ?

Opéca : Rien Amélie, Chaperon va juste nous pondre une belle remise en question, non ? C'est sûr qu'c'est t'y pas facile de reconnaître ses torts ?

Chaperon Rose : Qui a dit que j'avais tort ?

Opéca : Tu s'rais pas si affectée par c'qui s'est passé avec ton ramoneur, si c'était pas l'cas.

Chaperon Rose : Réparer une injustice dont je suis la victime me semble une démarche très honorable.

Opéca : C'est çà, à d'autres. Penses bien à ta bêtise quant tu l'entendras faire couiner l'lit avec la greluche dessus !

Tous fixaient les deux ennemies :

Jack : J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'on en discute. Bien, êtes-vous d'accord pour vous y mettre tous ensemble ?

Jack : Allez, on te suit la belette !

Orlyänne : Oui, je te suivrais ma petite _ninïl !_

Alachnÿ : Ce à quoi je réponds….haut les cœurs !

C'est ainsi que la « _petite ninïl_ », prit les choses en main sous le regard admiratif de l'elleth de feu. Pour Chaperon, le tout était de savoir quelles délicieuses tortures elle se promettait de faire subir à son capitaine et surtout, lequel des deux capitulerait en premier.

Tourbillonnante, pétillante, rayonnante, ce fut une tornade qui commença à s'agiter. Ou trouvait-elle toute cette énergie ? Une grande partie des mâles la fixait un sourire graveleux sur les lèvres :

Chaperon : Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Jack : Non, non, rien ! Enfin, on pensait juste qu'il va lui falloir une sacré santé à ton Luthïen pour te calmer ma poulette !

Orlyänne : Je pourrais fort bien m'acquitter de cette tâche.

Nimïel: Voici une mission qu'il me plairait d'accomplir avec tout le savoir faire qui est mien et dont je suis un fier pratiquant.

Zorgûnn : Beaucoup sont sur les rangs mon ami.

Alachnÿ : Vous y compris l'elfe du froid ?

Zorgûnn : Je me montre sans doute en retrait la majeure partie du temps, main n'en suis pas moins un mâle…

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il va nous falloir tirer à la courte paille. Ceci dit, tirer me suffirait, pour le peu que l'on m'accorda un peu d'attention…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Vous êtes trop choupinou…mais là, je vais garder mes forces pour ce soir.

Alachnÿ : Je l'ai toujours pensé, cette enfant est d'une perversité à faire rougir les démons du Purgatoire !

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel !**

Chaperon frappa dans ses mains afin de tuer dans l'œuf, ce début de courroux de la part de l'archange :

Chaperon Rose : Bien, écoutez-moi !

Opéca : Et pourquoi qu'on t'écouterait à toi la pouillasse ?

Chaperon Rose : Parce que, ma brune amie, tout ce qui sort de ma jolie tête bien faite est parole d'Evangile …

Gabriel : Chaperon Rose !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mille excuse pour ce léger débordement mon Gabinou. Je disais donc, au vu de mes capacités à retenir l'attention de la Gent masculine, dont je compte un fort pourcentage de concentration entre les murs de ce palais, je compte bien donner des directives qui, je pense, seront suivit à la lettre tant mon désir de bien faire transparaitra dans mes paroles !

Alachnÿ : En voici une déclaration ! Ordonnez ma délicieuse enfant perverse et je vous suivrais jusqu'en Enfer ! Oui, oui, je sais, inutile de scander à nouveau mon prénom en augmentant le volume **Gabriel !**

Gabriel : Je me permets tout de même de le faire **Alachnÿ !** Juste pour le plaisir !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, que voici un mot qu'il me plaît de louer à l'infini…perverse…

Aliénor : Mais vas-tu enfin cesser d'exciter tout ce qui passe à proximité de ta jolie petite frimousse ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais que nenni, ainsi j'aurais de bonnes raisons de recevoir une Punition de mon capitaine dès lors que vous lui en ferez la confidence.

Nimïel : Parfait, il me semble que nous entrons dans les meilleures dispositions pour nous mettre en train…qu'attendons-nous ?

Les pétales s'étaient fermés avec la fin du jour. Déserts, les jardins paraissaient plus accueillants. Tous les gens du roi, attablés autour des mets servis par Ëlnar, profitaient d'un moment de plénitude pour converser, écouter de la musique et se sustenter.

Olana préférait s'accorder un peu de temps pour elle. Les regards soupçonneux, à son encontre, la mettaient mal à l'aise. Il était flagrant qu'on lui tenait rigueur de beaucoup de faits dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Pour le moment, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été portés à sa connaissance.

Ce fut là, qu'il la trouva…sur le petit banc de marbre rose face à un massif de roses blanches dont le parfum l'enivrait. Toujours ému, lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence, le temps semblait se ralentir auprès de _son étoile_.

La mettre face à ses démons, dans la matinée, lui avait été pénible, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait eu raison.

Elle paraissait plus calme, reposée…

Tout dans son attitude trahissait le relâchement, jusqu'à ses épaules arrondies dont le maintien lui conférait un port altier. Comme à l'accoutumée, la vision de ses cicatrices dépassant le profond décolleté de sa robe d'organza bleu nuit, le blessait. Témoin ultimes d'un passé qu'il souhaitait révolu pour elle, c'était bien les seules traces qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer.

Elle dû sentir sa présence car déjà sa main gauche s'était levée et positionnée sur son épaule dans l'espoir qu'il y posa ses doigts, ce qu'il fit avec la plus extrême délicatesse :

Olana : Je vous attendais Majesté. Je savais que vous viendriez.

Thranduil : Et je viendrai toujours Olana. Même si vous me repoussez…

Olana : Cela ne sera jamais le cas _ore nin_ ! Je devais vous dire…merci. Ce mot, quoique fort simple, représente à lui seul toute la gratitude dont je vous suis redevable pour le restant de mes jours _meleth nin_. Sans vous, je me serai perdue dans ma douleur, en oubliant jusqu'à votre présence. Ce qui s'est produit ce matin dans mon cœur, m'a libéré. Je n'affirme pas de façon catégorique qu'il me sera aisée de poursuivre mon chemin de vie dans la plus parfaite sérénité, mais je vous promets d'agir en conséquence. Je ferais de ce premier jour de ma nouvelle vie, une ode à votre amour qui m'octroie tant de force et de courage. Vous m'êtes si précieux…je vous aime tant…

Touché par cette déclaration où perçait une volonté de bien faire, le roi prit sa main dans la sienne et, debout derrière elle, l'emprisonna de ses bras en posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête :

Thranduil : Le temps fera son œuvre _elen nin_, je serai présent à chacun de vos pas, vous ne vacillerez plus désormais.

Olana : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Thranduil : Bien sûr. Je suis le roi Olana !

Elle lui sourit en tournant son visage vers lui :

Thranduil : Avez-vous diné ?

Olana : J'ai picoré tout à l'heure dans les cuisines d'Ëlnar. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver attablée à un banquet. Je préférais un peu de solitude, mais je vous laisse à vos devoirs Majesté…

Thranduil : Je prendrais une collation plus tard _mane nin_. Accompagnez-moi au dehors Olana, les soirs de la chaude saison nous pouvons apercevoir la voûte étoilée.

Olana : Avec plaisir !

Le roi s'empara de sa main alors qu'elle se levait. La serrant avec délicatesse, ses doigts caressaient ses phalanges provoquant de délicieux frissons sur son corps.

Ils accédèrent au dehors et prirent place sur le banc où il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela avait débuté leur romance. Cela semblait à la fois si près et si loin…

Thranduil : Observez attentivement le ciel _elen nin_, il se pourrait que vous y découvriez une étoile filante. Si tel était le cas, nous la nommerions Olana et elle vous appartiendrait pour la vie.

Un sourire radieux, de ceux qu'il n'apercevait plus très souvent sur son visage, sublima ses traits la nimbant d'une lumière divine.

Elle se mit en quête de scruter les cieux consciencieusement, alors que le souverain gardait son regard rivé sur ce visage enfantin. Qu'elle était belle…

Soudain elle poussa une exclamation :

Olana : Regardez Majesté, en voici une…regardez !

Levant les yeux il vit l'étoile finir sa course dans l'encre de la nuit, cependant, bien plus que cet astre et sa course folle, ce furent les traits de la jeune femme qui retinrent toute son attention…il n'existait qu'une personne en ce monde capable de le détourner de la beauté des étoiles.

Cet amour au comble de son apogée, combla tous ses sens. La vision de ce visage contemplatif, l'odeur de sa fragrance, le toucher de ses doigts dont il caressait les phalanges, le son de son rire cristallin, et le goût divin du baiser qu'il lui vola…

La félicité s'invitait enfin dans la vie du monarque :

Thranduil _: Les plus belles étoiles sont celles qu'une femme à dans les yeux lorsqu'elle regarde l'être qu'elle aime !_

La jeune femme lui offrit bien plus qu'un sourire ce soir-là, il en était conscient. Elle n'aurait pu briller d'avantage, et entacher ce bonheur tout neuf s'infiltrant dans son cœur. Sans voix, l'un des plus grands monarques de la Terre du Milieu ne se lassait pas d'admirer cette femme dont il se sentait tellement épris :

Thranduil : Voilà mon ange, désormais vous aussi brillez dans le ciel ! Même ces astres vous ont accepté parmi elles.

_A Bereth thar ennvi aeair ! Ô reine au-delà des mers de l'ouest_

_Calad ammen i reniar Ô lumière marchant vers nous_

_Mi'aladhremmin enndrath Parmi les terres tissées d'arbres de la Terre du Milieu _

_A Elbereth gilthonien Ô Elbereth qui embrasse l'étoile_

_I chin a thûl lin miriel. Tes yeux et ton souffle sont comme des joyaux étincelants._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour enflammer le regard d'Olana. Le temps d'une poésie, leurs cœurs s'unirent battant en cadence s'éveillant à nouveau à la fièvre et l'amour.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et leurs lèvres se goutèrent avec délice. Pleines, sucrées, elles n'évoquèrent qu'un printemps naissant présage d'une belle saison à venir…

Thranduil : L'homme le plus important dans la vie d'une femme, n'est pas le premier, mais celui qui ne laissera pas exister le prochain. Mon âme, je vous fais une promesse cette nuit, je serai celui qui effacera l'autre et empêchera le prochain de vous soustraire à mon amour.

Olana : Il n'y aura pas de prochain _meleth nin_, je m'y engage sur ma vie !

Sa première larme de joie roula sur sa joue. Elle en fut pourtant ôtée d'un geste qui fit fondre le souverain, ce geste la caractérisant à merveille.

Furtivement, le dos de sa main l'emporta. Il emprisonna cette femme entre ses bras, posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et baisa ses cheveux :

Thranduil : Je vous aime, Olana, pour toujours et à jamais…

Il n'avait pas été aisé de faire admettre à Béorn leur intention de traverser la forêt de Mirkwood afin de rejoindre la montagne Erebor.

Dans un premier temps furieux, le changeur de peau, qui détestait plus Azog et ses troupes d'orques que les nains, prit la décision de venir en aide à cette curieuse troupe de voyageurs.

Sur l'insistance de Gandalf le magicien, il venait de leur accorder le droit d'asile pour la nuit et s'engageait, dès l'aube, à leurs fournir des poneys et des vivres, étant entendu que les bêtes devraient s'en retourner vers leur maître dès la forêt sombre en vue, ce que promirent les nains.

De toute façon, personne ne se serait dressé contre cette décision. Cette étrange personne, dénommée Béorn était à lui seul une légende dont il valait mieux ne pas remettre en cause sa véracité.

Il était ce que l'on appelait mystérieusement un « _changeur de peau_ ». Cela signifiait, qu'il avait la capacité de se transformer en ours, animal redoutable pour les orques et autres créatures un peu trop réfractaires à sa volonté.

On ne s'opposait pas à lui, tout juste se faisait-on discret, surtout si l'on mesurait moins de la taille requise pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, autrement dit celle d'un nain par exemple.

C'est dire si chacun respectait cette farouche volonté.

Bifur et sa particularité plantée bien en évidence dans son front se permirent un petit commentaire, le tout en khuzdûl :

Bifur _: Cet individu me paraît louche…Sa volonté de nous hacher menu se lit dans son regard de fou !_

Ce à quoi Balin, le seul à le comprendre, se permit à son tour de répondre :

Balin _: Bifur, il s'agit là de notre survie, je te conseille donc de verrouiller ce qui te sert à déblatérer de telles bêtises. Sait-on jamais si notre…charmant hôte comprenait le khuzdûl…_

Dwalin : Que dit-il ?

Gandalf, qu'une telle question rappelait quelque chose…voire quelqu'un intervint :

Gandalf : Tiens mes amis, la nécessité d'avoir un traducteur se ferait-elle sentir aussi dans cette compagnie ?

Balin : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Gandalf : Oh rien de bien précis…Cela me fait penser à quelqu'un…

Dwalin : Ce non-nain, ne me dit rien qui vaille. Avez-vous remarqué ce regard de fou ?

Gandalf : Vos n'avez absolument rien remarqué Dwalin et je vous conseille, si vous tenez à voir le jour se lever demain, de garder sous votre chevelure…hirsute vos pensées vagabondes. Hum ? M'avez-vous bien compris ?

Le nain, vexé, ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à l'être à la moindre petite contrariété, bougonna histoire d'émettre un soupçon de contentement avant d'aller s'assoir plus loin et continuant à bougonner pour ne pas perdre cette plaisante habitude !

Que la nuit, en cet endroit enchanteur, allait être douce !

Cirdan et son fidèle ami….s'apprêtaient à quitter le domaine de la Lothlorien. Dame Galadriel prévoyait un séjour à Fontcombe afin d'y rencontrer sa nièce Arwen, aussi se tenaient-ils tous à la lisière de la forêt d'Or. Les uns prendraient la direction de l'est, et Cirdan celle de l'ouest. La Dame de lumière s'approcha du vieil elfe un sourire aux lèvres :

Galadriel : _Que votre voyage soit plaisant mon ami. Faites mes amitiés à Sa Majesté Thranduil et …cette charmante humaine du nom d'Olana dont j'ai pu faire la connaissance._

Cirdan feignit la surprise :

Cirdan : _Que dîtes-vous belle Gente Dame ? Sa Majesté en charmante compagnie ?_

Galadriel : _Des voyageurs recueillis par Thranduil et dont il pense le plus grand bien._

Cirdan : _Je n'y manquerai pas Gente Dame. Ceci dit, leur statut de voyageur ne me les fera sans doute plus rencontrer…un prochain départ…_

Galadriel : _Ce serait une bien surprenante nouvelle mon ami tant la compagnie de ces gens ravie Sa Majesté._

Un sourire illumina ses traits qui se voulaient révélateurs et complices à la fois :

Galadriel : _Bonne route Cirdan, que les Valar protègent vos pas._

Cirdan : _Qu'il en soit tout autant pour vous noble Dame_.

Il apparaissait clairement, que l'ellon allait bénéficier d'un temps précieux. La Dame de la Lothlorien n'entrevoyait pas encore l'étendu de ce que d'autres ne manquerait pas de soumettre à son jugement.

Ce fut la plus retentissante claque que Bolg n'eut jamais reçu de la part d'un être vivant. Sa fureur était à son comble, Asmodée le sentait plus que tout :

Asmodée : Vous êtes encore plus crétin que je ne me l'imaginais ! Je comprends mieux la détermination de votre maître à m'octroyer une grande part de ce pouvoir que vous et votre père cherchez à m'usurper. Vous allez devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et de détermination, s'il vous venait des idées de me damner le pion. Je vous invite à poursuivre, ne serait-ce que pour me délecter des souffrances dont je vous abreuverai avec plaisir…

Bolg dû se contenter de ruminer sa haine, ce à quoi le démon répondit par un ricanement :

Asmodée : Que cette haine ma ravit. J'adore provoquer un tel ressentiment, ceci dit, vous allez devoir vous montrer à la hauteur de votre détermination Bolg !

Bolg : Elle était nôtre, jusqu'à ce que ses amis ne viennent…

Asmodée : Elle ne l'a pas été suffisamment à mon goût. Ne vous avais-je point intimé l'ordre de ne rien faire sans mon approbation ? Chercheriez-vous à contrer les plans de votre maître et par delà, les miens ?

Ses longues griffes acérées, agrippèrent le menton de l'orque et son visage hideux se rapprocha de celui du démon. Les yeux brûlants de l'ange noir le transpercèrent et fouillèrent son âme qu'il n'était plus en droit de protéger. Un rictus étira ses traits :

Asmodée : Que cela me semble bien vide…Voici de quoi emplir ce qui vous sert à réfléchir !

Immédiatement, d'horribles images s'implantèrent dans l'esprit de Bolg. Des images de tortures, de sang, d'un écorché que l'on faisait souffrir intentionnellement dans le seul but de provoquer une souffrance à la limite du supportable, s'affichait à son esprit avec une étonnante clarté. Les flammes étaient partout et leur chaleur s'approchait dangereusement. Il sentit des picotements sous son crâne, partout, des suppliciés hurlaient de douleur sous les rictus mauvais d'être pourvus d'ailes aussi sombres que celle déployées sous ses propres yeux.

Un goût de fer envahit ses muqueuses, les griffes d'Asmodée venaient de performer sa joue et son propre sang coulait dans sa gorge :

Asmodée : Ceci est mon royaume et ce qui coule dans votre bouche sera ce que vous goûterez à la prochaine incartade, mais en quantité bien plus importante, je tenais à apporter cette petite précision, laquelle à dû faire son chemin dans ce qui vous sert à penser, si tant est qu'une telle fonction puisse exister dans ce corps !

A regret, l'ange déchu lâcha sa prise et se tourna vers les cieux empourprés. Un nouveau jour allait naître. Bolg était sur le point de rejoindre son père lorsqu'Asmodée posa une dernière question :

Asmodée : Où sont les nains ?

Bolg : Ils ont trouvé asile chez le changeur de peau.

Asmodée : Qu'est-ce encore ?

Bolg : Le dernier d'une race depuis longtemps éteinte…parfois, il apparaît sous la forme d'un ours. La nuit dernière, il rôdait près de la forêt du roi Thranduil. Il est particulièrement féroce lorsqu'il se trouve à l'état…

Asmodée : Il ne paraît féroce que dans les esprits faibles. Laissez-les entrer dans la forêt. Que les elfes les emportent chez Sa Glorieuse Majesté…pour une fois, ce roi nous servira…

Bolg se détourna :

Asmodée : Mes amitiés à votre père. N'omettez pas de lui présenter mes compliments pour avoir engendré un fils tel que vous.

Un rire caustique salua ces mots ironiques. Un gobelin, tremblant, se présenta devant l'ange noir :

Gobelin : Mon Seigneur, le Maître souhaite votre présence dans les profondeurs des fosses. Le dragon se réveille !

Asmodée : Magnifique ! Un peu tôt, mais cela ne nous portera pas préjudice. Dites à votre Maître que je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde…

Sous la voûte étoilée pâlissante, un soleil brûlant s'éveillait à la vie pour quelques temps encore. Il n'était pas certain que sa splendeur perdure au-delà de l'espoir…


	29. Chapter 29 La Compagnie des nains et de

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Bonjour ma petite Communauté d'Obsession !

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je vais encore vous faire souffrir avec un long chapitre à lire… Que voulez-vous, on ne châtie bien que ceux que l'on aime ! Allez, vous survivrez, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour cela.

Enfin, du moins pour ceux qui persistent et signent. Je ne sais si cette lecture les contentera, mais c'est offert avec plaisir comme toutes les autres fois.

Dans ce chapitre, les joyeux drilles (comprenez, la bande de nains), arrivent enfin dans le royaume des elfes sylvestres…

Tous les éléments semblent se mettre en place pour une action d'importance…

Le calme avant la tempête en quelque sorte.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et vous recommander un peu de musique.

\- Madeon : Nonsense (partie entre Chaperon et Luthïen)

\- Le Seigneur des Anneaux : musiques, chansons et moments forts en HQ

\- Cloud Atlas -22- The cloud atlas Sextet for orchestra you tube (bien qu'ayant déjà servie pour d'autres moments de ce récit, cette musique devenait quasi obligatoire pour l'instant entre Olana et Thranduil au moment de son offrande…J'insiste pour ce morceau car il d'une remarquable pureté.)

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon Dimanche. Portez-vous tous bien !

Mara mesta, et bisous à tous Méliane, Fanélia, Baka Saru, Eilonna, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Akiko-Tora, Amrod…et tous ceux qui ne sont pas découragés par la longueur de mon récit et me lisent tout de même, du moins…je l'espère.

Chapitre 29

La compagnie des nains et de l'Anneau magique

C'est un Chaperon rose chauffée à blanc qui rejoignit les écuries. Guidée par son envie de vengeance, la belle n'avait jamais effectuée de course plus endiablée. Ses petits pas mécaniques semblaient si bien huilés, qu'aucun rouage n'aurait pu souffrir du moindre disfonctionnement.

Dans sa jolie petite tête tournait en boucle des images qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Luthïen faisant du gringue aux filles de joies, Luthïen accordant ses attentions à de mignonettes jeunes femelles peu farouches, Luthïen pelotant quelques paires de Téti et Téta bien moins honorables que les siens, certes, mais toutefois bien présent sous ses doigts.

Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se présentait enfin auprès des elfes.

Son fougueux capitaine, connaissant parfaitement sa petite poupée, avait laissé des instructions très claires auprès de ses soldats. Il fallait, aux premiers abords, feindre le fait d'être incorruptible avant de lui accorder, en désespoir de cause, une entière satisfaction. La tentation était bien trop forte pour cette petite furie, de le rejoindre, aussi avait-il tout prévu dans les moindres détails.

Après avoir accompli sa mission et s'être rendu au bordel de Lacville où il avait ses habitudes, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa venue qui ne manquerait pas de mettre en émoi l'établissement tenu par Béthaniel, jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années bien aguerrie aux clients de toute sorte et doté d'un sens développé pour les affaires.

Luthïen devait, une bonne fois pour toute, faire passer un message et tenter de comprendre ce que Chaperon Rose dissimulait sous sa carapace. Son comportement avait mainte fois intrigué l'ellon. Il sentait bien que parfois ses humeurs découlaient d'un passé qu'elle semblait à tout prix vouloir lui cacher. Ce soir, il l'a mettrait à nu. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré !

Ses bouclettes parfaitement réalisées, la belle s'était fait un devoir de les entortiller avec une patience exemplaire sur ses fameux « _bigoudis_ », tressautaient à chacun de ses pas. Cette coiffure particulière attira l'attention de tous les soldats présents près des box des chevaux. Immédiatement, la belle apostropha l'un des elfes :

Chaperon Rose : Ola, bel elfe, il me faut un cheval scellé dans la minute et dans la foulée un de vos admirables soldats afin de m'accompagner à Lacville rejoindre votre corn…capitaine !

L'ellon prit soin de hausser le sourcil d'un air supérieur :

Soldat : Gente Damoiselle, nous ne sommes disposés à entrer dans vos bonnes grâces sans la moindre autorisation de notre chef.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Eh bien moi je vous promets une remontée de bretelles en bonne et due forme à la seconde où votre chefaillon mettra les pieds dans ces écuries. Votre air souverain volera alors en éclat devant sa détermination à vous voler dans les plumes après avoir pris connaissances de mes doléances. La seule question sera de savoir si je prendrai fait et cause pour vous, ou si je vous laisserai patauger dans un bourbier innommable !

Forte de cette tirade, la belle eut un sourire de triomphe et ajouta à l'encontre de l'elfe :

Chaperon Rose : De toute façon, avec ou sans votre aide, je sortirai de ces cavernes, me rendrai dans cet antre des plaisirs et aucun orque ou autres créatures nauséabondes ne pourra m'en empêcher. Voilà, si vous souhaitez avoir ma mort sur la conscience…

Le soldat failli se mettre à rire. Bon sang, son capitaine l'avait bien prévenu, une véritable petite furie !

Soldat : S'il s'agit de votre sécurité…votre demande sera accordée.

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, c'est comme vous dites. Bon, nous y allons ?

Jack et Zorgûnn, s'étaient faits des amis parmi les soldats. Leurs échanges sur les différentes techniques de combat de ces spécimens mâles avaient été le point de ralliement au début d'une franche amitié. Leurs entrainements en commun les avaient, en quelque sorte, bien rapprochés. Le mercenaire eut le temps d'apercevoir Chaperon Rose et le soldat prendre la route au galop. Etonné il tenta de se renseigner auprès de ses amis :

Jack : Ou vont-ils ?

Soldat : Rejoindre notre capitaine.

A demi-mots, il narra la partie pouvant être raconté sans faire preuve d'indiscrétion. Au fur et à mesure de la narration, Jack et Zorgûnn se lançaient des regards complices. A la fin, l'ellon aux yeux bridés posa une main sur l'épaule du soldat elfe :

Zorgûnn : Ton capitaine va se retrouver en fort mauvaise posture !

Jack : Bien dit l'ami. Je rajouterai même que çà va chier pour son matricule !

Ce après quoi les deux amis partirent dans un long éclat de rire.

C'est au galop qu'elle sortit du palais. La chevauchée se fit sous une lune ronde, pleine, prometteuse de plaisirs charnels. De cela, elle en était convaincue. Ces derniers temps, les routes étaient plus sûres. Les mauvaises rencontres s'étaient faites plus rares. Cela avait été la seule raison qui avait autorisé Luthïen à s'accorder pareille aventure.

Après avoir emprunté une route forestière, le terrain se dégagea et les abords d'un immense lac s'offrit à sa vue. Les eaux sombres ne semblaient guère engageantes, mais après tout, elle n'était pas ici pour admirer le paysage. Bientôt, un ponton se présenta près de la rive sur lequel les sabots des chevaux firent un boucan de tous les diables.

Lacville, cité des hommes bâtie sur des pylônes enfoncés dans le lac et reliée à la terre par ce pont en bois se trouvait au sud du royaume des nains d'Erebor et en aval du pays des elfes sylvestres.

Il y a de cela fort longtemps, ses habitants étaient devenus de riches marchands commerçant avec les nains. Lorsque Smaug, le dragon, prit possession de la Montagne Solitaire, la ville, appelé aussi Esgaroth survécu, contrairement à Dale, tout près d'Erebor, qui fut entièrement détruite.

Depuis la fuite du peuple nain dans les Monts de Fer, le commerce avait cessé et ses habitants avaient sombré dans la pauvreté. Aujourd'hui, la ville n'était plus qu'un ramassis de vieilles bicoques fortement décrépie. La ville, autrefois belle, était devenu, par manque d'argent une immense poubelle flottante, subsistant avec les maigres revenus qu'accordait une pêche réglementée.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas cet aspect de la question qui taraudait l'esprit de Chaperon.

Ses pensées se concentrèrent plutôt sur la façon dont elle allait aborder ses retrouvailles avec son capitaine. Enfin, l'elfe stoppa son cheval devant une grande maison plutôt mal en point dont le traditionnel lampion rouge indiquait clairement aux voyageurs de passage le repos bien mérité accordé à ceux qui savaient délier les cordons de leurs bourses. Chaperon rose tendit la bride de son cheval à l'elfe en lui recommandant de rentrer au palais avec son cheval. Son capitaine se chargerait de la ramener à bon port.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le soldat fit demi-tour. La rencontre s'annonçait prometteuse.

Replaçant quelque peu sa coiffure, remontant ses seins, se pinçant les lèvres pour les faire rougir, elle entra dans l'établissement sous le regard goguenard des hommes à moitié ivres. Assurément son entrée fit sensation. Beaucoup commencèrent à la reluquer sans façon. Ne leur accordant aucun crédit et fortement déterminée, la belle s'approcha du comptoir lieu hautement stratégique de ce genre d'établissement.

Le patron, tout à son travail et ses petites mirettes plongeant en direction de Téti et Téta, arbora un magnifique sourire :

Patron : Et que désires cette charmante, jeune et belle demoiselle ?

Chaperon rose : La charmante, jeune et belle demoiselle est à la recherche d'un corniaud d'elfe brun, plutôt bien fait de sa personne avec une fâcheuse tendance à fourrer l'un de ses appendices là où il n'a pas lieu d'être ! Alors ? Ou se trouve le bellâtre ?

Le patron : Voyez-vous cela ? La mignonette sait ce qu'elle veut. Pourquoi vous offrirais-je le renseignement ma belle ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

Chaperon rose : Ce que vous avez à y gagner ? A brûle-pourpoint, je dirais…la tranquillité.

Patron : La tranquillité ?

Chaperon Rose : Parfaitement. L'une de celle qui risque fort de voler en éclat dès lors que je mettrai en branle une volonté farouche à trouver l'objet de mon courroux. Sans doute dans la foulée serait-je amené à faire preuve d'une colère grandissante au fur et à mesure que l'on m'empêcherait d'accéder à mon désir ce qui se traduirait, inévitablement, par un beau foutoir dans ce charmant établissement, et peut être même un pain dans la gueule du taulier cherchant pertinemment à me contrarier ce qui serait très hasardeux de sa part au vue de mon savoir faire !

Une longue minute fut nécessaire au taulier pour enregistrer ce qui venait d'être énoncé avant qu'un formidable éclat de rire ne s'échappe de cette bouche édentée.

Patron : Bon sang, elle sait c'qu'elle veut la mignonette ! D'où viens-tu la belle ?

Chaperon rose : D'un endroit où visiblement tu aurais tout à fait ta place tavernier ! Bon, alors ? Ma patience commence à s'émousser !

Patron : Et ben si c'est aussi gentiment demandé...Premier étage, je te laisse le plaisir de trouver. Mais je pense qu'il est bien occupé...

Chaperon Rose : Crois-moi, il ne le sera plus très longtemps.

Patron : Je crois qu'il s'est déjà attelé à la tâche, et tu risques de mal tomber ma belle…

Chaperon rose n'écoutait plus, où plutôt, les derniers mots venaient de la booster comme jamais. Elle grimpa les escaliers avec une rapidité étonnante. Arrivé sur le palier elle repéra une première porte et entra. Une gourgandine, à cheval sur un homme poussant des grognements, s'activait mollement :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, désolé ! Ceci dit, mets-y un peu plus d'ardeur ma belle. Ce mâle à besoin d'être un peu plus « _travaillé_ » si je puis te donner ce conseil…

L'homme, au visage disgracieux, jeta en direction de Chaperon un regard lubrique :

Chaperon Rose : Euh, oublie çà ! Bon courage !

Une autre porte s'ouvrit sur un couple qui, apparemment n'avait pas encore commencé sa « _petite affaire_ ». Un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme à la vue de cette petite jeune femme à l'étrange coiffure. Immédiatement son engin se mit au garde à vous devant cette beauté :

L'homme : Oh ! C'est jour de fête ? Quelle splendeur ! Béthaniel m'envoie un cadeau ? Allez ma belle poulette approche !

Chaperon Rose s'approcha et ni une ni deux envoya sa jolie menotte au panier :

Chaperon Rose : Alors, et d'une je ne suis pas ta poulette, et de deux ce n'est pas avec ce pistolet que tu pourras tirer les dix coups ! Un bon conseil ma jolie, fais monter la sauce si tu ne tiens pas à compter les araignées au plafond !

Et la jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte. De loin, les oreilles sensibles de l'elfe entendaient tous ces bruits et son impatience arrivait à son comble. Ce fut le moment pour lui de rapprocher contre lui la jeune femme qu'il avait choisi pour attendre les « _représailles _» de sa belle ! A peine avait-il fini de penser cela que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Chaperon au comble de la fureur.

Sur le lit se tenait assis entre les draps, son capitaine, le torse nu tenant contre lui une gourgandine aux yeux marrons malicieux et aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne vit qu'une seule chose, la main du capitaine posé sur le petit sein menu de la jeune femme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il lui semblait que de l'écume sortait de sa bouche. Ses narines frémissantes peinaient à évacuer l'air qui gonflait ses poumons. La rage au bord des lèvres elle ne prononça que l'essentiel :

Chaperon rose : T'as deux secondes la pouillasse pour quitter ce lit !

Câtin : Et pourquoi qu'je ferais ça ?

Chaperon rose : Pour ne pas mourir !

Là dessus, elle sortit une dague de sa poche. La lame émettait des reflets argentés faisant de l'effet sur la catin. Celle-ci commença à trembler :

Lüthien : Nous étions occupés à l'instant où tu es entré ma douce. Tu peux attendre ton tour dehors si tu y tiens ou nous abreuver de tes recommandations. Je te conseille de prendre un siège, car j'ai bien l'intention de faire durer mon plaisir avec cette charmante Damoiselle. Elle adore mes caresses et entendre ses petits cris de plaisirs me ravit. Ceci dit, avec une spectatrice telle que toi, je sens monter une inspiration sans limite. Bien, je vais me positionner…

Furieuse, Chaperon rose sauta sur le lit empoigna la tête de la jeune femme lui présentant la lame près de son œil agrandit par la terreur :

Lüthien : Lâche-là !

Chaperon rose : Uniquement si elle lève son pétard osseux de ce lit !

L'elfe et chaperon se défiaient du regard avec hargne et colère.

Lüthien : Je t'ai dit de la lâcher !

Chaperon rose : Attention, je commence à trembler, ma lame aussi. Tu ne voudrais pas d'une catin pissant le sang sur ton dard !

Lüthien réprima une soudaine envie de sourire. Chaperon n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'à cet instant. Pourtant, il continua à la défier :

Lüthien : Oserais-tu ?

Chaperon : Me mettrais-tu au défi ?

Lüthien : Lilly, sors le temps que je m'occupe de ce…cas particulier. Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher plus tard pour te faire quelques gâteries après avoir disposé de cette furie...

Lilly : Comme tu voudras capitaine.

Il la retint près de lui un dernier instant et l'embrassa en fixant Chaperon du regard. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur la joue d'un capitaine éberlué. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en viendrait à le frapper ! Bon sang ! La soirée promettait d'être torride.

Lilly sortit en courant laissant ces deux fous régler leurs comptes :

Lüthien : Alors ? Quelle est la suite des réjouissances beauté ?

Chaperon : Sale mufle, je vais te faire cracher ton insolence !

Lütien : Des menaces ? De mieux en mieux ! Ne m'abîme pas trop alors car je dois beaucoup donner de ma personne ce soir, c'est que tu comprends...je suis très...apprécié par ici !

En une seconde, les événements prirent une tournure cataclysmique. Comme de l'huile sur un feu, ces mots déclencheurs mirent le feu aux poudres. La belle commença par se saisir d'un vase et le balança contre le mur. Ensuite...ensuite, elle entreprit de détruire, briser, déchirer, fracasser à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre. La table, les chaises, les rideaux, le verre et la cruche de vin, bref tout y passa. Le vacarme du s'entendre dans tout le bordel car à un moment, quelqu'un osa frapper à la porte :

Voix féminine : Eh ! Tout va bien à l'intérieur ?

Lütien : Oui ! Tranquillisez-vous Béthaniel ! Je suis juste attaqué par un animal féroce qui demande à être mâter tel qu'il se doit !

Et voilà que la deuxième vague d'assaut déferla sur le capitaine. Le feu s'attisa à nouveau. Comme il n'y avait plus rien à briser, elle fut prise au dépourvu quelques secondes :

Lütien : Tiens tu as oublié ceci !

Il jeta dans les airs l'adorable petite culotte de lilly qui, soit dit en passant, ne l'avait pas ôté mais en avait confié une autre à l'elfe histoire de mettre en condition son adorable poupée. La jeune femme n'avait pas compris au premier abord les réelles intentions de ce bel ellon, mais elle lui avait laissé de bonne grâce.

Chaperon Rose attrapa au vol le petit vêtement et en fit des confettis avec sa dague. Les cheveux en bataille, essoufflée, elle monta sur le lit, déchira les draps creva les oreillers et un océan de plumes se répandit dans la chambre. Profitant de cette diversion, elle empoigna les cheveux du capitaine et tira avec une force phénoménale. Ah, la drôlesse n'y allait pas de main morte. Le capitaine poussa un grognement. Cela le mit dans une fureur noire. D'un geste rapide, il renversa Chaperon sur le lit, la désarma, jeta la dague au sol et l'immobilisa en retenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Parsemée de plumes, le souffle court, sa jolie poitrine montait et descendait avec la régularité d'un métronome. L'elfe sentit la sève monter en lui :

Lüthien : Et maintenant ma jolie poupée en folie, que vas-tu me faire ?

Chaperon : Lâche-moi et tu verras bien !

Lüthien : Je ne suis pas stupide !

Chaperon Rose : C'est vrai ! Tu es juste couard !

Luthïen : Que c'est vil comme attaque.

Le sourire mauvais qu'elle affichait eut raison des dernières hésitations du capitaine. Sans plus de ménagement, il remonta sa robe et promena sa main sur son intimité tandis qu'elle tentait de lui donner des coups de pieds. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une moiteur révélatrice. Cela le rendit fou :

Lüthien : Oh le joli désir que voilà ! Trahie par ton envie ma belle ! Vas tu enfin devenir docile que je puisse te prendre ?

Chaperon rose : Dans tes rêves !

Lüthien : Je remarque que l'on préfère la manière forte ? Cela me convient également !

Il promena sa langue sur les lèvres de Chaperon. Elle en profita pour le mordre :

Lüthien : Hum ! Continue mon petit animal sauvage ! On dirait bien que la lutte va s'avérer bien plus compliquée.

Chaperon rose commençait à ressentir le besoin impérieux d'un certain rapprochement et des grognements se firent entendre :

Lüthien : Bien. Cà y est ? Te voici un peu calmé ? Parfait, alors voici comment je vais procéder ma puce ! Je vais posséder ce petit corps tout frémissant, (se_ collant tout contre son oreille_) parce qu'il me paraît tout tremblant ce corps non ? Oh oui...il vibre d'une telle intensité...il n'attend que mes caresses, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ma belle… tes mots son inutiles…

Chaperon commençait à ronronner de plaisir :

Lütien : Oui, c'est bien çà, j'adore ces petits bruits ...Où en étions nous ? Je disais que j'allais te prendre dans quelques secondes et JE VEUX tu m'as bien entendu, JE VEUX que tout le bordel et ses alentours entendent les cris de jouissance que tu vas te hâter de pousser...Je veux t'entendre hurler comme jamais, je veux te voir trempée de désir et obéissante au moindre de mes désirs ! Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Chaperon rose : Humm !

Lüthien : Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Chaperon rose : OUIIIIIIIII !

Ce long cri fut le signal donné pour débuter les réjouissances, et elles devaient être très longues !

Un déferlement de passion, de dureté, de vengeance, voire d'amour agrémentait l'arsenal de caresses offert par ce capitaine aux abois. Jamais passion n'avait été plus dévastatrice. Le moindre de ses gestes se devait d'être contrôlé tant le désir le consumait. Atténuer son impatience ne fut pas chose aisé.

A ce niveau cela relevait d'un don, l'un de ceux s'offrant sans la moindre retenue. Deux personnes l'une à l'autre, l'une dans l'autre, l'une pour l'autre...

Pas un seul instant le capitaine ne baissa sa garde, pas un seul instant il ne lui laissa reprendre son souffle ! Ce n'était que bataille après bataille. Cri après cri…

Jamais Chaperon rose n'avait livré pareil combat. La belle hurla tellement qu'elle finit aphone attisant la fougue et la satisfaction de l'elfe débordant d'une force surhumaine. Les coups, les griffures que lui octroyaient Chaperon ne l'atteignaient plus...Comment pourrait-elle survivre à pareil assaut ? Leurs yeux finirent par s'accrocher pour ne plus se lâcher, et tandis que dans un dernier râle le capitaine s'effondrait au dessus de la jeune femme vaincue, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser fougueux ! Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues se défiaient, mais rendant enfin les armes, le baiser devint le plus divin, et le plus pur qu'il ne lui ait jamais offert. Bouleversée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et des larmes glissèrent de ses paupières closes. Lüthien se redressa intrigué par cette réaction et admira l'incroyable beauté qui émanait de ce visage enfantin. A cet instant, elle redevenait la petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être et qui pourtant la représentait dans toute sa sincérité :

Lüthien : Quelles sont belles ces larmes ma puce...Ce sont les larmes de l'abandon ! Je vais les cueillir pour être certain que je ne rêve pas ! Non, elles sont bien réelles, pures et... (_Le capitaine porta son doigt à ses lèvres_) salées !

Chaperon rose ne parlait plus. Seul son corps était présent dans ce lit. Son âme s'était déjà enfuie depuis un petit moment.

Avec la plus infime délicatesse, Lüthien prit soin du corps de Chaperon Rose. Dans la pièce attenante se trouvait une salle d'eau d'où il revint portant une bassine de faïence avec un broc et un linge.

Là, il entreprit de la toiletter avec la plus infime douceur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un tel traitement de faveur lui était octroyé. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun s'observait dans un silence fortement évocateur.

Parsemant son corps de baisers légers, le linge mouillé effleurait, ôtait, les traces de leur combat.

Docile, la jeune femme admirait la dextérité de cet ellon dont la volonté de bien faire égalait un sens aiguisé du verbe aimer.

Il entreprit de la rhabiller avant de passer à son tour ses propres vêtements. Sa main se tendit vers elle. Chaperon Rose s'en saisit et se serra tout contre lui plongeant la tête dans son cou. Son odeur, la veine de son cou palpitant tout près de ses lèvres, la jeune femme s'enivra de cette présence et baissa ses paupières.

Collée à son vainqueur, ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier les menant vers la grande salle. Les conversations s'étaient tus, tous les regardaient descendre les marches de bois. Les filles de joies détaillaient les deux amants avec une envie contagieuse. Le patron s'approcha du comptoir :

Lüthien : (_Sortant une bourse de sa poche_) Un dédommagement pour le dérangement et le ...saccage de la chambre !

Béthaniel : Dis donc, tu l'as bien dérouillée on dirait !

Lüthien : Je ne l'ai pas dérouillé Béthaniel, je l'ai aimé…

Béthaniel : Eh ben dis-moi...Au fait, je veux bien être la prochaine sur la liste moi !

Chaperon rose ne s'exprimait plus, certes, mais elle connaissait un autre moyen de faire connaitre son opinion. Elle leva rageusement un majeur vengeur en direction de la taulière :

Lüthien : Ahahahha ...On dirait que tu as la réponse à ta demande ma belle… Cette Damoiselle ne veut pas que son capitaine butine d'autres fleurs. Bonsoir tout le monde et excusez-moi pour le tapage !

Le patron : Ah pour sûr, on a bien profité du son, ce sont p'ête les images qui nous ont manqué !

Béthaniel : C'est pas grave, il reviendra. Cette fois, je partagerais le festin pas vrai ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Lüthien : Cette très belle personne porte le plus joli prénom de cette terre : Chaperon Rose. Quant à savoir si elle tient à partager un quelconque festin...voyons voir ce qu'elle décide ?

Et re majeur vengeur !

Lüthien : Voilà, la discussion est close Béthaniel.

Béthaniel : Ca veut dire qu'on s'reverra plus ?

Chaperon rose agrippa une mèche de cheveux du capitaine qu'elle tira fortement :

Lüthien : Ah ! On dirait qu'il va se passer pas mal de lunes avant que je ne remontre le bout de mes oreilles dirait on, si je les remontre un jour. Cela dépendra de cette délicieuse personne. Tout juste viendrai-je vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…Merci pour tout. Bonsoir !

Béthaniel : Tu nous manqueras à toutes capitaine !

Lüthien sourit à l'assemblée et soutenant toujours son Chaperon Rose, sortit de la taverne. La lune brillait d'un éclat vif, l'air était un peu frais, l'elfe déposa sa cape sur les épaules de Chaperon et l'aida à monter en croupe sur son cheval. Il se mit en selle tout en l'agrippant fermement tandis qu'elle déposait à nouveau sa tête tout contre son cou où battait sa veine, sa vie, et son intérêt pour elle. Pendant qu'il éperonnait son cheval, il lui parlait en Sindarin. Des mots doux, des mots chantants qui berçaient l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le capitaine lui offrait ses premiers mots d'amour ! Les seuls et uniques qu'il n'ait jamais prononcé à une femme. Connaissant Chaperon il se dit qu'il valait mieux commencer en elfique, le temps de la traduction viendrait plus tard. Apprivoiser une telle sauvageonne n'était pas chose aisée. Les pas se devaient d'être lents et précieux. Il trouverait la patience, se promit-il. Pour l'instant, pour cette nuit, elle lui appartenait ce qui était déjà plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer, et c'était déjà beaucoup !

La nuit paraissait si tranquille...

Survivre en un tel monde relevait d'une farouche volonté. Pourtant, quelques animaux nocturnes s'acharnaient encore à tenter leur chance.

Aux abords des ruines de Dol Guldur, la végétation avait depuis longtemps renoncée. Les arbres, rabougris, vivaient leurs derniers instants. Leur sève, autrefois vigoureuse, s'asséchait promettant à ces géants de verdure, une mort prochaine. Le minéral était prépondérant et se suffisait à lui-même.

Dans les profondeurs de ces terres, se jouait l'avenir d'un monde en perdition.

Sauron et Asmodée, tout assujetti à leur ambition démesurée, s'apprêtaient à agir. Leur création émergeait des ténèbres. La volonté du démon à encourager l'ellon maudit dans ses funestes desseins ne connaissait plus de limite et malgré son acharnement à lui démontré que parfois la patience était une alliée précieuse, le serviteur de Melkor n'avait de cesse d'agir avec la plus parfaite impétuosité.

Le martellement des forges, rythmaient le temps s'écoulant tel le métal en fusion d'où les snaga, les esclaves et premiers serviteurs des puissances sombres, en sortaient, armes, munitions et armures.

Dans une immense salle à la lumière tamisée par quelques torches, quelques esclaves entraient avec crainte. Encore endormie, une grosse masse reposait à même le sol.

Un cœur pulsait dans le silence et son battement se rapprochait plus du son d'un tambour frappant la mesure pour inciter au combat, qu'à une palpitation de vie. Lorsqu'il fut évident, que cette chose s'éveillait enfin, Asmodée renvoya tout le monde et seuls les deux maîtres absolus firent acte de présence.

Sauron, autrefois maïa d'Aulë le forgeron, avait parfaitement retenu la leçon et les enseignements de son formateur.

La maitrise !

Seul ce maître mot permettait d'accéder à la perfection. L'avait-il enfin atteinte ?

Celui qui servit Melkor et dont le nom signifiait « _l'abhorré _», n'en finissait plus de savourer Sa création, enfin du moins à moitié. L'autre devant être imputé au génie de cet être malfaisant venu d'un autre monde avec une soif démesurée de commettre le Mal. Une autre de ses « _créations _», attendait, quelque part dans ce monde une résurgence et un possible retour vers son maître qui n'avait de cesse de l'appeler.

Un anneau ! L'Unique !

Forgé en des temps anciens par cet elfe ingénieux, il en devint le maître incontesté et sa soif de pouvoir ne cessa de grandir en même temps que celui du bijou. De nombreuses batailles contre ceux considérés comme « _les enfants d'Eru_ », autrement nommés les elfes, l'avait parfois amené à la limite de la désolation. Il finit toutefois par se rendre aux Nùménoréens en trois mille deux cents soixante deux. Feindre la capitulation afin de mieux corrompre ce peuple fut presque jouissif pour ce virtuose de l'aliénation physique et mentale. Sa malice finit par détruire Nùménor. Lors de cet anéantissement, l'ellon perdit beaucoup de ce qui le caractérisait.

Sa légendaire beauté en avait fait l'un des elfes les plus admiré de son temps. Après ce cataclysme, il fut réduit en un être hideux, à la peau carbonisé, aux yeux d'un rouge sang vêtu d'une armure noire inspirant crainte et respect.

Ce ne fut qu'après sa défaite lors de la guerre de la dernière alliance des elfes et des hommes, qu'il perdit définitivement cette apparence ainsi que Son Anneau. Cependant, tant que subsista sa création, son esprit perdura par delà les âges.

Cette nuit, ce n'était qu'une pâle représentation de ce qu'il avait été autrefois…un esprit machiavélique dans une aura de flamme faisant pensé à un œil sans paupière, nimbé de flammes et annelé de ténèbres. L'on ne pouvait soutenir pareil regard…

Ses serviteurs courbaient tous l'échine n'osant affronter les terribles lueurs malfaisantes…

Cette nuit, un nouvel être le servirait. Cette nuit, allait consacrer sa soif de pouvoir et sa conviction que ce monde vivait ses derniers instants de prospérité…

Un souffle puissant se répercuta dans la salle creusée à même la roche. La masse bougea et contre le mur de pierre une lueur apparut. D'abord fantomatique puis s'affirmant, l'éclat devint puissant voire troublant.

Cette couleur bleuâtre avait de quoi surprendre. Alors qu'il en était à admirer la magnificence de cette teinte, elle prit une forme allongée et se concrétisa enfin.

Un œil !

Un œil ovoïde d'où émergeait ce ton froid. La lueur fut si vive, qu'un instant elle illumina les parois rocheuses, reflétant la veine de cristal de roche emprisonnée dans le mur. Soudain, la forme bleuâtre s'éleva atteignant le plafond de la salle. Asmodée insuffla le feu sur les torches apposées contre les parois de pierre et la lumière révéla une image magnifique, du moins pour les deux êtres se trouvant proches de ce qui s'éveillait.

Sous leurs regards admiratifs, un dragon prenait vie ! Et pas n'importe lequel !

Il était pratiquement impossible de comparer cet animal avec l'un de ses congénères tant il semblait différent de ceux qui avaient, en des temps anciens, peuplés cette terre.

Cette masse énorme possédait des écailles parfaitement imbriquées les unes aux autres et leurs particularités consistaient à ne refléter aucune lumière…bien au contraire, elles semblaient l'absorber.

Cette spécificité, créé par Asmodée, avait le mérite de le rendre parfaitement invisible dans la nuit et paraissait être un atout majeur. Sa tête, à la forme allongée, possédait des poinçons effilés formant un halo de piques autour de son crâne. Un long cou de serpent fin et extrêmement flexible apportait à sa mouvance une certaine aisance.

Son corps, d'une phénoménale ampleur, était supporté par quatre pattes massives d'où émergeaient des serres impressionnantes. En corne noire et crochues, elles se replièrent d'instinct sur le sol faisant grincer la roche.

Enfin, il daigna tourner sa gueule vers ses deux maîtres et un instant, la lueur cobalt les sonda profondément. Sa tête se détourna, s'éleva, sa gueule s'ouvrit tandis qu'un grognement sourd résonna dans le sous sol. Deux rangées de dents acérées se découvrirent à la lueur des flammes.

Dans un claquement sec, les mâchoires, aussi puissantes que meurtrières, s'entrechoquèrent. Aussitôt après elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Le temps d'un instant un étourdissant silence s'éleva empreint d'une lourdeur inhabituelle et soudaine…

Une immense flamme bleue, aussi vive qu'une éruption volcanique illumina la salle faisant grimper la température vers des sommets vertigineux !

Enfin !

L'admiration atteint son comble et sous leurs regards où perçait la fierté, leur dragon déployait sa force.

Au début de leur entreprise, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Sauron possédait une ambition démesuré, certes, mais il y avait une faille, il ne possédait pas les pouvoirs requis pour une telle création. Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'intervint Asmodée. L'alliance de cet être l'avait considérablement aidé.

Sauron, le maïa déchu et Asmodée, le serviteur fidèle de « _celui qui s'oppose_ », ou autrement nommé « _Satan_ », combinèrent leurs savoirs afin de concevoir ce monstre.

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'un tel rêve caressait l'esprit du serviteur de Morgoth. Cependant, son maître ne lui avait légué qu'une infime partie de son savoir, trop méfiant pour lui en accorder plus. Pour Sauron, un tel projet, n'entrait pas dans ses compétences. Il fallut l'intervention de ce démon, l'ange noir, dont son Maître avait considérablement augmenté les capacités avant son départ, pour lui offrir cette possibilité. Et tous deux en avaient considérablement profité.

Le point de départ avait été un serpent. Un simple reptile dont le corps sans vie apporta la matière première. Les différents sortilèges dont usa le démon modifièrent la structure moléculaire de l'animal le faisant évoluer à son rythme. Dans les entrailles de la forteresse de Dol Guldur, se trouvait des sources d'eau chaude. Chauffée par un procédé géothermique, leurs températures élevées provoquaient des volutes de vapeurs maintenant une chaleur constante ainsi qu'un taux d'humidité suffisant pour servir d'incubateur à cet être vivant en gestation.

Au fur et à mesure du temps passé, de la patience et des efforts des deux puissances fusionnées, le reptile évolua en un dragon particulier et unique…

Tout à leur admiration, chacun de ces deux êtres ne cesser d'en apprécier chaque instant.

Enfin vint le moment de lui donner un nom. Nullement offusqué par la hardiesse du démon à accéder à cette volonté, Asmodée, triomphant prit la parole :

Asmodée : Nous devons nous montrer dignes de cette naissance. Un nom m'est venu à l'esprit alors que je le couvais de mes ailes…Nisös !

Sauron : Nisös … Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Asmodée : Quelle expression de bon goût. L'une de celle qu'utilise souvent l'un de mes plus fervents ennemis. C'est un signe du destin…

Et le dragon fut nommé Nisös !

L'istari avait eu tort de livrer à leurs sorts les nains et le semi-homme. Pressé par Roäc de rejoindre Cirdan, le magicien pensait qu'ils s'en sortiraient bien mieux que cela…

Perdus, attaqués par les araignées de Mirkwood, la Compagnie pensa venu sa dernière heure si l'intervention de Legolas, Tauriel et quelques soldats ne les avaient sauvé in extremis d'une mort certaine. Ramenés sous bonne escorte dans le palais de son père, c'est un Thorin écu de chêne au comble de la haine qui fut présenté au souverain.

Thranduil, assis sur son impressionnant trône en bois d'élan, les fixaient avec dédain sans omettre le moindre geste. Ligotés, affamés, les treize nains comparurent devant un monarque inflexible :

Thranduil : Que fais un nain et son…escorte sur nos terres ?

Thorin : Je suis de la lignée de Durain et me revendique uniquement comme le prochain roi d'Erebor !

Thranduil : Nous n'avons qu'un importun doublé d'un manant en ces lieux.

Thorin : Est-ce donc là, une façon pour le glorieux roi Sylvestre d'accueillir ses invités ?

Thranduil : Nous n'avons que faire de vos présences…vous avez dérangé nos gens, cela nous semble une excellente raison pour vous garder quelques temps aux fonds de nos geôles. Une place de choix vous concernant.

Le léger sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres du monarque eut le don d'irriter le nain :

Thranduil : Ceci dit, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma requête…Que faisiez-vous sur nos terres ?

Thorin : La finalité de notre voyage ne saurait être portée à votre connaissance !

Thranduil : Les nains et leurs goûts du secret…

Thorin : Nous ne faisions que passer notre chemin.

Thranduil : Un chemin qui passe par notre royaume.

Thorin : Il n'était pas dans nos intentions de vous rendre visite !

Thranduil : Voici une erreur qui va être réparé. Nous vous convions dans notre palais pour un temps indéfini selon notre bon vouloir. Profitez de notre largesse Thorin écu de chêne…une telle offre de notre part ne se renouvellera pas une seconde fois.

Garde, emprisonnez ces…nains…sauf leur chef qu'il nous plairait de garder encore quelque temps en notre compagnie !

En bougonnant, les nains furent amenés dans les profondeurs du palais là ou les geôles du roi les attendaient.

Dans le couloir, chacun y allait de son petit grognement, soufflement, voire commentaire. Soudain, tous se turent. Devant leurs yeux, une apparition les stoppa net.

Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux magnifiques fixait sur eux un étrange regard. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise de leurs présences et leur adressa même un sourire. Gagné par une forme d'admiration, tous la dévisagèrent sans émettre le moindre son…

Elle était si belle…

Les gardes les poussèrent et leurs marches reprirent. Olana, convaincu de l'innocence de ces personnes, s'apprêtait à rendre visite au roi. Il fallait lui faire comprendre de ne point retenir prisonnier ces nains. Leur quête lui semblait aussi juste et légitime que leur désir de bien la mener, aussi s'approcha-t-elle de la salle au trône, mais les deux gardes en faction lui en interdirent l'accès. Le roi donnait audience.

Etonnée, la jeune femme s'éloigna et prit la décision de contourner cet ordre en entrant par une petite porte latérale que lui avait montré son roi.

Au moment où elle en franchit le seuil, elle vit un nain, les poignets entravés, faisant face au roi. Ce dernier semblait empreint d'une grande fierté et lançait des regards furibonds en direction de Thranduil. Leurs propos traitaient autour d'un sujet comme, l'attaque d'un dragon, d'une vieille rancœur au sujet du roi qui aurait abandonné le peuple nain...

Le ton montait et la voix du monarque semblait emplie de colère. Le nain accusait l'elfe d'avoir fait acte d'abandon, de fuite, et d'avoir laissé le peuple nain se faire massacrer par un ennemi nommé Azog…

N'y comprenant rien, elle tenta de rassembler les bribes de cette conversation pour essayer d'y apporter un peu de sens lorsque le nain se mit à vociférer et à narguer le roi.

S'approchant au plus près, sans être remarquée, elle assista à la fin de l'échange :

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce qui taraude un nain à ce point au risque d'affronter la colère de Smaug ? Serait-ce l'appât de l'or, les gemmes magnifiques se trouvant dans les bas fonds de ce palais immonde où la volonté de retrouver cette pierre unique ? L'Arkenstone ?

Thorin releva la tête avec un air de défi :

Thorin : Je ne fais que récupérer mon bien. Mon grand père Thror en a légué la jouissance à mon père Thràin et voici des années, à présent, que par la faute d'un roi félon, nos richesses dorment sous le ventre d'un monstre quant notre peuple ne mange plus à sa faim privé de son trésor !

Thranduil : Nous avons essayé de raisonner votre parent Thror, mais son goût immodéré pour les richesses l'a rendu fou et aveugler le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Vous êtes comme lui ! Un nain en vaut bien un autre !

Thorin : Un nain ne renoncera jamais à reprendre ce qu'on lui a dérobé dut-il pour cela affronter le feu d'un dragon, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas d'un elfe dont le courage vacille…

Thranduil se leva d'un bond excédé par la morve du nain. Il se plaça de toute sa hauteur devant son interlocuteur avant de s'abaisser pour se trouver à hauteur de son visage :

Thranduil : Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon….J'AI affronté les grands serpents du nord !

Confus, ces échanges, qu'elle comprenait dans sa presque totalité, la laissait songeuse.

Sa connaissance de la langue Sindarine lui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement. Certains mots échappaient encore à sa compréhension, mais dans l'ensemble, tout ce qui était dit dans la pièce lui était acquis.

Au fur et à mesure de son élocution, apparaissait sur son visage, d'horribles marques qui ressemblaient à des cicatrices. Monstrueuses, elles défiguraient toute une partie de son visage angélique jusqu'à son œil devenu opaque.

Olana frémit, apposant sa main devant sa bouche pour couvrir un cri. Ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa profondément. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché pareilles blessures ? Une vague de compassion la submergea aussitôt. Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas courir se jeter dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers.

Le roi mit fin à cet échange d'un mouvement de main gracieux, et le nain fut conduit, sous bonne garde, dans sa cellule. Thranduil se rassit sur son trône, une main posé sous son menton. Il n'entendit pas Olana qui s'était rapprochée de lui. A sa vue, ses traits se détendirent et ses mains se tendirent vers elle :

Thranduil : _Elen nin !_

Olana : Majesté !

Son embarras se devina :

Thranduil : Qu'y-a-t-il mon ange ?

Olana : ...

Thranduil : Parlez-moi Olana…

Olana : Vous allez sans doute être fâché, mais je viens d'assister à une scène qui m'a profondément émue.

Thranduil : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Olana : Je vous ai vu parler à ce nain...J'ai vu bien plus aussi...

Mécontent, le sourcil du roi se fronça, ce qui n'était pas bon signe :

Thranduil : Ce n'était pas une vision pour vous ! J'en suis mécontent !

Olana : Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela ? Pourquoi être seul à porter une si grande souffrance quand je peux vous venir en aide et soulager vos maux ?

Thranduil : Certaines faits appartiennent à un passé qu'il est préférable d'oublier. Ces blessures me sont propres et il m'en coûte d'en parler, comme il m'en coûte de savoir que vous ayez pu apercevoir cette monstruosité...Heureusement, il existe la magie pour dissimuler pareille ...atrocité !

Dans un élan dicté par l'amour, elle s'agenouilla aux pieds du roi lui emprisonnant les mains dans les siennes :

Olana : Je ne crains pas les révélations si dures soient-elles. J'ai vécu tant de souffrances et de violences que je n'en suis plus à m'occulter la vision ! Je suis peut-être sensible, mais ma compréhension passe par-delà les mots. Mon roi, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie et peut m'importe l'énergie employée à dissimuler ce qui vous effraie tant. Votre visage est la dernière chose que je vois lorsque je m'endors, et la première qui se présente à mon réveil...Pour moi, il est la plus belle image que je puisse avoir dans mon cœur !

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle l'émouvoir à ce point ? Tout semblait si facile, si limpide à ses côtés. Le triste sourire qu'il lui offrit, fut une invitation pour se lever et se jeter dans les bras de cet être dont elle se sentait si éprise. Le roi la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle manqua d'air :

Thranduil : Comment pourrais-je vous résister lumière de ma vie !

Elle captura les lèvres du roi avec une tendresse inouïe tout en caressant le côté du visage royal qu'elle avait vu si atteint. Sa tentative, pour ôter sa main resta vaine. Il avait tout simplement rendu les armes !

Un soleil généreux fit son apparition après les premières brumes matinales. Le capitaine Luthïen, tenant contre lui Chaperon Rose, faisait son entrée dans les écuries.

Jack, Nimïel, Prince Charmant et Opéca les attendaient patiemment assis sur des bottes de pailles. Alachnÿ, une chope de lait dans une main et un gâteau dans l'autre, arrivait à vive allure légèrement essoufflé :

Alachnÿ : Je n'ai rien manqué au moins ? Cela me chagrinerait fortement !

Jack : Penses-tu, les voilà !

Le cheval ralentit tandis que l'un des soldats saisissait l'animal par la bride. Il y avait là, une petite brochette d'énergumènes formant un bien joli comité d'accueil. Opéca ne put résister à la tentation d'ouvrir le bal :

Opéca : Alors beau capitaine, comment va la furie ? As-tu eu droit à une p'tite branlée ?

Alachnÿ : Belle entrée en matière la mignonette, à laquelle je pourrais rajouter…avez-vous mâté la donzelle, voire, administrer un quelconque châtiment à la hauteur de son désir de vengeance ?

Ce fut alors que tous remarquèrent Chaperon collée contre son capitaine, le visage dans le creux de son cou. Un tel silence n'était pas commun chez cette gourgandine. Cependant, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de leur adresser un délicat doigt d'honneur. Sortit comme un diable de sa boîte, le lutin Mic Mac répliqua aussitôt :

Mic Mac : Bien joué cousine ! Cà c'est une extension qui a du répondant. Tu pourrais presque me donner une leçon !

Opéca : Alors la pouillasse, on a perdu sa langue ?

Luthïen la fit descendre de scelle et la prit d'autorité dans ses bras. Sans adresser la moindre parole, il passa devant eux leur adressant un discret sourire. Le magicien en fut tout retourné :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Ce mâle vient de remporter une belle victoire dirait-on ! Luthïen, vous avez tout mon respect !

Prince Charmant : Je n'en reviens pas ! Le pilier du quadrilatère des pervers aurait-il rendu les armes ?

Nimïel : Mon ami, il se pourrait que nous assistions ici à un fait d'une importance capitale et lorsque je dis capital, une pensée me vient _in petto_ à l'esprit…je penserais même à une capitulation !

Alachnÿ : Par Barbor ! Mais vous avez raison pour une fois ! Voici un jour qu'il nous faut marquer d'une pierre blanche ou toute autre couleur peu importe…

Nimïel : Femme conquise, femme soumise…

Prince Charmant : Excellent ! Vos bons mots me laissent pantois.

Jack : Attendez les mecs, la femelle n'est pas encore domptée. Vous la connaissez…

Mic Mac : Ouais, la frangine n'a fait qu'enfumer le porteur de boules…

Alachnÿ et Prince Charmant se mirent à rire en se lançant un regard qui en disait long :

Jack : T'es jamais à court de conneries toi !

Mic Mac : Cà s'pourrait frérot !

Opéca : Dégage le morpion, tu m'énerves. Moi j'vous parie qu'elle va lui manger dans la main dans pas longtemps ! J'l'a connais la pouillase et c'est ben la première fois qu'j'l'a vois comme çà.

Nimïel : Ces mots n'auraient-ils pas comme un relent de jalousie ?

Opéca : Tu vas voir le relent qu'je vais t'mettre Môssieur le beau parleur !

Prince Charmant et Alachnÿ redoublèrent leurs rires :

Alachnÿ : Ah, tout ceci m'a mis en appétit. Il faut bien l'avouer, ces petites vacances sur ces Terres me ravissent. Nous allons de surprises en surprises, il faut bien appeler un chat, un chat…tiens d'ailleurs où est-il mon gros tas ?

Un sifflement signala la position de l'animal. Allongée de tout son long, le félin goûtait au repos que ses gènes lui imposaient :

Alachnÿ : Encore à faire du gras ? File de là avant que je ne te mette mon pied au cul ! Vas traquer les souris, cela te fera faire un peu d'exercice !

Prince Charmant se mit à couiner :

Alachnÿ : Quant à vous, suivez-moi, il faut vraiment que je vous explique deux ou trois petites choses vous concernant ne pouvant rester en souffrance…

Luthïen, baissa le loquet de la porte de ses appartements. Son pas mesuré et déterminé, le conduisit près de son lit où il déposa la jeune femme avec délicatesse. Il appuya son dos sur des coussins et entreprit de délacer ses bottines. L'une d'elles avait un talon cassé. Chaussure en main, il la tourna dans tout les sens :

Luthïen : Vos jolis souliers ont souffert Gente Damoiselle.

Chaperon Rose, toujours muette lui adressait de longs regards intenses :

Luthïen : Nous trouverons bien une solution pour remédier à cela !

La deuxième chaussure fut ôtée avec la même tendresse :

Luthïen : Il manque le talon pour celle-ci…

D'un geste rapide, elle sortit de sa poche le talon qu'elle avait pris soin de conserver :

Luthïen : Prévoyante ! Ma puce, je te promets que nous retournerons à Esgaroth trouver un cordonnier.

Il prit de ses mains l'objet et le glissa à l'intérieur de la chaussure, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés :

Luthïen : Dormez maintenant belle Damoiselle, je vous garde dans mes bras encore un peu de temps, et nous ferons fi des convenances voulez-vous ?

D'un geste affirmatif, Chaperon Rose secoua la tête, avant de se lover contre son torse en soupirant :

Luthïen : Joli soupir qui vient mourir contre mon cœur…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de la jeune femme :

Luthïen : Ferme tes jolis yeux ma puce…

Pendant ce temps là, les nains emprisonnés dans les geôles du souverain que l'on disait sombres, humides et profondes, pestaient de se retrouver en si mauvaise posture. Ceci dit, les cachots de cette forteresse n'avaient rien avoir avec la description que beaucoup en avait fait.

Ce n'étaient que de vulgaires cellules dotés d'un lit, d'un broc d'eau et d'un sceau percé. Le roi n'aimait pas les mauvaises odeurs ! Il eut été inconvenant que les prisonniers se soulagent à même le sol fusse-t-il au prix d'un esprit de rébellion.

Dwalin et sa légendaire méfiance des non-nains, y allait de sa traditionnelle ritournelle :

Dwalin : Ce roi ne mérite pas notre attention, après nous avoir abandonné à la folie d'Azog le Profanateur, ils nous parquent comme du bétail dans ses cachots !

Balin : Cesse de te plaindre ! Nous finirons bien par trouver un terrain neutre pour mener à bien des négociations. Il suffit juste de trouver…

Les gardes ramenait Thorin écu de chêne et le poussait dans sa cellule :

Balin : Thorin, as-tu plaidé notre cause au…

Thorin : Inutile d'espérer la moindre clémence de ce monarque. Mes propos ont été clairs !

Balin : Mais que lui a-tu dit ?

La phrase qu'il répéta, en khuzdûl, fit sourire Bifur :

Bifur : _Bien dit !_

Balin **: Bifur !**

Pour une fois, Thorin pensa que la langue ancienne des nains avait parfois ses avantages…

Ce fut Ëlnar, qui se chargea de la préparation des gamelles des prisonniers. Il n'était absolument pas question de servir un gueuleton à ces demi-portions, mais enfin, les sustenter suffisaient largement. Les sachant dotés d'un appétit féroce, l'intendant força sur les pommes de terre qui rempliraient sans aucun doute leurs fonctions de bouche trous, et en ce qui concernait les estomacs des nains, c'était plus qu'un trou qu'il fallait boucher !

Les plats fumants et odorants, tout de même, le roi n'était pas un souverain indélicat, furent alignés sur la grande table de bois. Amélie qui venait aux cuisines reprendre un peu d'omelette, enfin du moins s'il restait des œufs pour en confectionner, resta bouche bée devant tous ces plats alignés :

Amélie : Ben dîtes moi donc pas Ëlnar, c'est t-y pour qui tout ça ?

Ëlnar : Votre curiosité me paraît fort déplacée Gente Dame !

Amélie : Ah bon ? Quèque vous cachez ?

Ëlnar : Absolument rien !

Amélie : Et dites-moi donc point, on en est plus au temps des secrets !

Ëlnar : Soit, de toute façon vous finirez bien par l'apprendre puisque vous avez vos aises ici…

Amélie : Pour sûr qu'on les a pougne, et voilà t-y pas qu'on compte ben les garder ben au chaud !

Ëlnar : Sans doute pourriez-vous vous rendre utile et portez l'un de ces plateaux…Ils sont pour les prisonniers de Sa Majesté.

Amélie : Pour sûr l'ami. J'rechigne pas à la tâche et j'm'en va les porter. Dites, il les traitent ben ses prisonniers Sa Seigneurie Magnifique !

L'intendant haussa un sourcil face à cette appellation :

Ëlnar : Et pour qui nous preniez-vous par hasard ?

Amélie : Pour des…gentils.

Pour appuyer ses dires, la belle ouvrit sa belle bouche où brillait son unique quenotte. Par la barbe des anciens de ce monde, pensa Ëlnar, quelle vision !

Ëlnar : Votre aide est généreuse, d'autant que j'ai un commis qui à les intestins dérangés par je ne sais encore quel malheureux hasard !

Amélie : La chiasse ? Ce serait un coup d'ce maudit lutin qu'ça n'm'étonnerait pas ! C'est sa spécialité la chiasse. Ah pour sûr déjà qu'y nous fait ben chier, y passe le relais aux autres l'corniaud. Il vous aura volé quelques herbes j'suppose !

Ëlnar : Si je lui met la main dessus !

Amélie : Beaucoup de monde rêve de lui mettre la main dessus mon gars ! Ahaha !

Opéca entrait en compagnie de sa bonne humeur :

Opéca : Alors la vieille, on détourne de leurs droits chemins, les honnêtes travailleurs ?

L'intendant haussa à nouveau un sourcil. C'était devenu, ces derniers temps, une véritable gymnastique :

Opéca : C'était une plaisanterie très cher, veuillez pardonner ma hardiesse…

Amélie en resta bouche bée :

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, quèque tu causes ben tout à coup !

Opéca : Il faut remercier Monsieur L'Intendant pour sa patience et sa bonne volonté. C'est lui qui m'apprend à causer propre.

Ëlnar : A vous exprimer correctement… jeune fille ! Je n'ai aucun mérite. Cet enseignement est un engagement de ma part.

Opéca : Et j'vous dirais jamais assez merci.

Le regard de la vieille femme passa de l'un à l'autre…un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

Opéca : Oh, vous préparez le gâteau pour Olana ?

Ëlnar : Oui, et j'entends bien le réussir à la perfection. Pour y parvenir, toute mon attention est requise, ce qui signifie…

Opéca : Très bien, on a compris. On peut faire quelque chose ?

Amélie : Voui, Ëlnar m'a d'mandé d'porter çà…

Elle désigna les plateaux sur la table :

Ëlnar : Je vais demander à une elleth de vous aider.

Amélie : En tout cas, c'est-t-y ben gentil d'faire un beau gâteau pour la p'tiote…

Ëlnar : La p..tiote ?

Opéca : Dame Olana si vous préférez. On à beau lui dire à la vieille, mais elle la voit toujours comme une morveuse !

Ëlnar : Morveuse ?

Opéca : Une petite fille quoi !

Ëlnar ferma un instant les yeux, son impatience commençait à se faire sentir…

Opéca : Allez l'ancêtre, on lève le camp…

Un nouveau jour venait de naître. Au dehors, l'été s'installait vraiment. La chaleur se faisait sentir dans les jardins royaux, alors que les insectes, pénétrant par les anfractuosités sur la voûte, venaient polliniser les fleurs.

Leur joyeux bourdonnement meublait le silence environnant. Une douce quiétude envahissait ces lieux, qu'une lumière tamisée rehaussait de sa clarté. Assise sur le banc de marbre rose, Olana brodait un motif de fleur sur le corsage d'une robe. Le fil d'or sur la robe grenat, couleur favorite du souverain, se mariait à merveille.

Thranduil s'approcha lentement l'observant manier l'aiguille avec dextérité. Ses longs doigts fins ressemblaient à des insectes courant sur le velours…

Tout en elle le surprenait, l'emportant aux confins d'une admiration sans borne. Aujourd'hui était la date de son anniversaire. Cette nuit, le présent qu'il comptait lui offrir, la ferait rêver tel qu'il se l'imaginait. Elle aimait tant qu'on l'aime…

Comme toujours, elle se tourna vers lui ayant deviné sa présence trahie par sa fragrance de cèdre et d'agrumes. Un magnifique sourire éclaira ses traits. Elle posa son ouvrage sur le banc et tendit ses mains vers lui :

Olana : Majesté, je suis si heureuse de vous voir…

Thranduil : Vous êtes splendide _elen nin._

Elle vit dans les mains du roi, un bouquet de roses rouges. Assemblées en une masse ronde et jointe par un ruban de velours grenat, elles embaumaient l'air :

Thranduil : Elles sont pour vous mon ange. _Aur onnad meren meleth nin !_ (Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.)

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement, prit le bouquet dans ses mains et s'enivra de leurs parfums :

Olana : Elles sont si belles….Merci Majesté. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais fini par oublier cet événement. J'ai perdu le compte des jours passés sur ces Terres et de toute façon, je ne peux pas affirmer que cela soit un acte méritant que l'on s'y attarde.

Thranduil : Voici une bien triste affirmation pour un jour comme celui-ci.

Olana : C'est à peine si l'on pensait à me le souhaiter …autrefois. Je n'ai jamais été véritablement désirée vous savez.

Le monarque caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre :

Thranduil : Aujourd'hui sera le premier anniversaire de votre nouvelle vie.

Olana : Et ils seront fêtés avec tout l'amour que vous me portez Thranduil, j'en ai conscience.

Thranduil : Oui mon ange, ils le seront comme tel…

N'y tenant plus, elle s'élança dans les bras du roi le serrant au plus près d'elle, humant son odeur, savourant ce contact divin :

Thranduil : Je dois me plier à mon devoir de souverain, mais nous nous reverrons ce soir mon âme.

La jeune femme le retint un instant par le bras :

Olana : Majesté, il fallait que je parle d'un sujet d'importance.

Thranduil : Je vous écoute…

Olana : C'est à propos de ces prisonniers…

Aussitôt, l'ellon se rembrunit. Olana sentit que le sujet fâcherait, mais elle n'avait plus le choix :

Olana : Vous devriez reconsidérer votre décision Sire. Ces personnes n'en veulent pas à votre personne, ils poursuivent une quête…légitime. Je vous en prie, ne vous méprenez pas quant à mes paroles Thranduil, il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous dicter votre devoir, mais bien de vous faire entrevoir ce qu'une certaine haine vous cache _meleth nin_. Vous êtes un merveilleux monarque, je vous ai déjà confié ma vie, mon âme…d'autres le ferait tout autant que moi.

Beaucoup vous admirent, tous vous craignent, qu'aucun autre ne vous haïssent, car vous, pas plus qu'un autre ne le méritez. Rendez-leur la liberté, et laissez-les rejoindre leurs terres. S'il vous plaît…

Thranduil : Je comprends que votre pensée soit discourut avec la meilleure intention, cependant, la querelle qui oppose nos deux peuples est en souffrance depuis si longtemps. En démêler l'écheveau reste délicat. Certaines choses, enfouies au cœur de cette Montagne, m'appartiennent et me reviennent de pleins droits.

Olana : Comme ?

Thranduil : Comme un souvenir que je me dois de reprendre.

Olana : Quelle sorte de souvenir ?

Le roi se leva. Son ton monta d'une octave.

La jeune femme se positionna devant lui sans émettre le moindre sentiment de peur. Son regard doux et serein caressait celui de l'elfe :

Olana : N'en prenez pas ombrage Majesté. Je vous demande uniquement de faire acte de pensée. Votre décision vous appartiendra. Je vous laisse à vos devoirs Sire.

Elle se détourna, emportant avec elle son ouvrage. Tracassé, il la retint par le bras :

Thranduil : Ne gâchons pas un aussi beau jour Olana.

Olana : Il n'a jamais été aussi beau Majesté.

Sans plus attendre, le roi l'emprisonna contre lui. Ses mains passaient dans les longs cheveux soyeux de son amante. Il baissa ses paupières sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le séparer de cette femme, pas même une compagnie de nains :

Thranduil : Je vous promets d'y penser mon ange…

En ce qui concernait la fête pour Olana, il fut décidé de faire un repas en toute intimité. Chaperon Rose pensait, à juste titre, que les animosités concernant son amie, par les gens du roi, étant encore de vigueur, il était préférable de _faire_ dans la discrétion.

Mic Mac et Opéca furent bien déçus, ils auraient préférés un banquet d'une toute autre ampleur, mais au final, se retrouver entre eux les suffisaient. Chaperon Rose, toute excitée à l'idée de se trouver en présence du souverain, n'en finissait plus de donner ses dernières directives, virevoltant tel un papillon au dessus d'une flamme.

Depuis son retour d'Esgaroth avec son capitaine, la belle avait tendance à le fuir. Les rares instants où elle était elle-même, son sourire se fanait et ses traits s'abîmaient dans une profonde réflexion…

Amélie et son instinct maternel avait bien deviné qu'il se tramait chez elle quelque chose d'intriguant, mais tout juste réussit-elle à formuler une seule question avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de dentelles.

La table avait été dressée avec goût. Partout des fleurs embaumaient l'air. La vaisselle étincelait sur les nappes blanches. D'innombrables bougies apportaient une atmosphère exceptionnelle. L'on était allé emprunter le joueur de luth de « _L'auberge du chien borgne_ », à grands renforts de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Le pauvre bougre, tout étourdit de se trouver dans une cour royale, semblait se trouver au paradis.

Pour la peine, on lui avait attribué un habit elfique lui convenant à merveille. Pour un peu, il se serait bien vu finir ses jours dans ce palais où « _traînait_ » des oreilles de mélomanes.

Chacun des convives avait prévu un petit cadeau pour la jeune femme. Pour certains ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle apprécierait le geste, ils en étaient certains.

L'Intendant Ëlnar avait cuisiné sans relâche une bonne partie de la journée souhaitant faire de ce repas, un moment inoubliable…

Enfin, tous s'étaient habillés avec le plus grand soin…même le lutin, c'était dire !

Prince Charmant, ne se sentait plus tant il avait passé les trois quarts de la journée à hésiter sur une dentelle, un bijou. Tout était prétexte à un long palabre avec son alter ego Nimïel tout autant préoccupé par son apparence physique. Seul Zorgûnn, fidèle à lui-même restait en retrait, observant tous ces préparatifs avec un certain détachement. Lui et le protocole…

Prince Charmant : Mes amis…je suis au comble de ma splendeur. Voyez…non mais admirez …cela vous laisse-t-il rêveur ?

Opéca : Ben, rêveur, j'sais pas, mais content ouais. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir de quoi rire ce soir !

Orlyänne, toute occupée à suivre comme son ombre sa _pitïl ninïl_, souriait de toutes ses dents :

Prince Charmant : Dites-moi Orlyänne, vous ne la lâchez jamais ?

Orlyänne : Hors de question. C'est un morceau de choix, qu'il me plairait de croquer à ma guise et je finirais bien par mordre dans le fruit défendu !

Alachnÿ : Et bien, en voici une déclaration ! Prince, il se pourrait, avec l'aide de quelques chopines, que nous assistions à un spectacle fort sensuel, pour peu que nous y soyons conviés. Serait-ce le cas Chaperon Rose ? Nous connaissons tous ici, votre goût immodéré pour l'exhibitionnisme…

Luthïen se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier ce mot barbare. Quoiqu'ignorant sur ce mot, il en conçut une explication quelque peu scabreuse, au vu des sourires narquois de ces messieurs.

Chaperon Rose : Je me laisse le choix de mes préférences mon ami. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, il serait tout aussi plaisant de vous admirer en pleine action !

Prince Charmant : Oh, quel toupet ! Enfin, ce magicien de grand renom et fort apprécié de tous n'oserait sans doute point remettre en cause son intégrité voyons !

Alachnÿ : Et qu'en savez-vous de prime abord ? Merdasse, s'il me prenait l'envie d'honorer avec toute l'élégance et la vigueur me caractérisant, une demoiselle au physique ravageur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferai pas profiter un public avertit !

Nimïel : Magnifique Monsieur le magicien ! Votre sens de la représentation frôle la perfection !

Alachnÿ : A cela je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Parfaitement !

L'archange venait de faire une entrée triomphale en tenue d'apparat. Tous admirait son goût pour les beaux vêtements et surtout sa chevelure somptueuse…elle faisait des envieuses assurément :

Gabriel : Attention **Alachnÿ **! Votre sens de la **dérision **vous perdra.

Alachnÿ : Tiens ! **Gabriel **! Le berger vient s'enquérir de la bonne santé de son troupeau ? Hum ?

Gabriel : Comme il se doit **très cher !**

Alachnÿ : Nous vous devons **tellement !**

Gabriel : Il est tout à votre honneur de le reconnaître **magicien.**

Alachnÿ : Mes dires sont souvent plus proches d'une sincère vérité que d'un mensonge éhonté **Archange Gabriel.**

Gabriel : Cela dépend de quel côté de la barrière l'on se trouve **Alachnÿ !**

Amélie : Pougne, quèque vous êtes chamailleurs. Alachnÿ, vieux bouc, laisse-t-y donc Gabriel tranquille, la p'tiote va bientôt arriver et faut qu'tout soit-y parfait.

Opéca : Bien dit la vieille !

Alachnÿ : Si fait, pour une fois, je me range aux bons arguments de notre ancêtre.

Nimïel : Dites-moi mon cher ne serait-ce point vous l'honorable personne dont le poids de l'âge n'a d'égal que son équivalent en sagesse ?

Alachnÿ : Me prendriez-vous pour un vieillard sénile ?

Personne ne répondit à cette énième provocation de la part du magicien. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Sa Majesté faisait son entrée avec Olana à son bras.

Jamais elle n'avait été plus belle. La délicate teinte rosée sur ses joues trahissait une profonde émotion et tous admirèrent ce bonheur dont elle semblait nimbée.

Ces deux êtres rayonnaient comme deux étoiles. Gabriel tendit les mains vers sa protégée. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage pâle. Sans plus attendre, elle lâcha le bras du souverain et se blottit contre son archange. Il la tint un long moment contre lui en psalmodiant de douces paroles.

L'émotion était palpable et déjà, Amélie se mit à renifler.

Aussitôt après l'étreinte de Gabriel, tous l'entourèrent, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, l'embrassant, la félicitant…

Mic Mac fut le dernier à se présenter devant elle. Il ôta son bonnet et le garda tout contre son menton. Ses longues oreilles s'abaissèrent alors que ses gros yeux ronds brillaient. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et passa furtivement sa main sur ses cheveux, pour une fois, bien peignés :

Mic Mac : Eh, joyeux anniversaire la frangine. T'as vu ? C'est joli non ? On s'y est tous mis pour te faire la surprise !

Olana : Je vois cela Mic Mac. Vous m'avez gâtée !

Mic Mac : T'as bien fait d'venir dans cette aventure, tu vois cousine, y faut toujours vivre ses rêves !

Olana : Oui, tu as raison.

Mic Mac : Si t'étais pas v'nu, t'aurais pas connu l'aut' empa…l'aut' bonze quoi !

Olana se mit à rire. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais !

Mic Mac : J't'aime bien tu sais !

Olana : Moi aussi mon petit lutin !

Lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue, un franc sourire s'afficha sur la bouille du lutin.

Ëlnar, commença à faire servir ses plats alors qu'Yseult faisait jouer son instrument avec grâce. Chacun profita des mets selon son appétit. Le vin, excellent, rendait les invités un peu plus gais et faisait briller un peu plus les prunelles…

Vint le moment où le gâteau fut présenté avec panache. Mic Mac avait eu, pour une fois, l'excellente idée de confectionner de toutes petites bougies au nombre de trente qu'il planta lui-même sur le gâteau. C'était Son cadeau.

Ce dernier, à étage, était agrémenté d'une crème aromatisé aux fruits des bois. Une véritable splendeur !

Olana ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil lorsque tous ensemble, ses amis lui chantèrent la traditionnelle chanson « _Joyeux anniversaire_ ». En soufflant ses bougies, chacun se posa la question de savoir qu'elle avait pu être son vœu…

Emue, elle prit enfin la parole sous le regard admiratif du monarque :

Olana : Mes amis, je souhaitais vous dire…merci. Ce n'est qu'un mot, et que vaut-il face à cette démonstration d'amour dont vous m'avez gratifié ce soir ? Pas grand-chose, mais à lui seul, il résume toutes les magnifiques pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je vous vois tous, ici à mes côtés pour cette occasion. Il en aura fallu du temps avant que je ne trouve une vraie famille, la seule qui n'ait jamais eu la moindre importance à mes yeux. Ce soir je voulais simplement vous rappeler combien l'amour, l'amitié, la force de nos liens sont des liens qui m'uniront à vous pour toujours et à jamais…je vous aime, comme j'aime ces gens merveilleux qui nous ont accueilli dans leur vie et que nous tâchons de compromettre le moins possible. Merci Ëlnar pour ce somptueux repas et ce gâteau digne d'une Princesse que je ne suis pas…merci aussi à vous Votre Majesté, pour avoir permis à mes amis d'organiser cet anniversaire qui restera dans mes souvenirs comme l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Merci à tous !

LE monarque se saisit de son poignet et y déposa un rapide baiser avant de la laisser avec ses amis qui lui apportait ses présents. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une étole d'organza, un une petite figurine de bois taillée par Jack à l'aide d'un couteau, des rubans de couleurs pour agrémenter sa coiffure…

Le cadeau le plus émouvant, provint de l'elfe Zorgûnn, le taciturne. Cet ellon discret, lui offrit l'une de ses deux dagues léguées par son propre père. Sur le manche de l'arme, il avait gravé son prénom en elfique.

Profondément touchée, Olana le prit dans ses bras le serrant très fort contre elle. Il se laissa faire lui caressant les cheveux.

Thranduil comprit à cet instant précis combien cette petite troupe représentait à eux seuls bien plus que des amis. Ils étaient Sa Famille la seule qui n'eut jamais compté à ses yeux.

Chaperon Rose lui confia discrètement son cadeau…deux jarretières de dentelle rose où quelques perles ajoutées, ici et là, en rehaussait la beauté. Elle recommanda à la jeune femme de s'éclipser quelques minutes afin de les positionner sur ses jambes. La belle sentait qu'elles feraient certainement leurs petits effets au moment du coucher qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire en galante compagnie.

C'est en riant qu'elle suivit son conseil.

La soirée reprit son cours jusqu'au moment où le roi et Olana quittèrent l'assemblée sous le regard envieux d'Opéca et Chaperon Rose. A ce stade de la nuit, chacun se mit à vider son verre de façon plus énergique et bientôt les humeurs furent de plus en plus joyeuses et débridées.

Les quolibets, et autres blagues graveleuses fusaient de tous les côtés. Aucune avarice de ce côté-là ! Gabriel venait de se retirer, comprenant très bien le besoin de ses ouailles de se laisser aller à quelques débordements dont il ne souhaitait pas être le témoin.

Autant dire que le magicien largua les amarres et commença un concours de beuverie doublé de celui des plus formidables éructations jamais entendu à ce jour sous le regard horrifié d'Ëlnar et les fous rires de la joyeuse troupe.

A ce jeu là, il fut déclaré grand vainqueur et gagna pour la postérité son titre de « _Maître des Rôts_ » ! Tout un programme !

Parvenus jusqu'aux abords des appartements royaux, le roi poussa le lourd battant, tenant par la main la jeune femme aussi émue que le premier soir où elle était entrée dans cette chambre et surpris le souverain près de sa baignoire.

A ce souvenir, elle sourit tout en apercevant la porte de la salle d'eau. La pièce avait été préparée avec soin. Quelques bougies conféraient à cet endroit une douce atmosphère feutrée. Une carafe de vin et deux verres de cristal attendaient sur un guéridon.

Thranduil la mena jusque devant le lit ou était posé sur le drap de lin blanc une bourse de velours bleu nuit fermée par un cordon de même couleur.

L'impatience trahissait les gestes du souverain. Elle le dévisagea surprise, il lui fit un signe, elle s'empara de la petite bourse. Déliant les ficelles de soie, elle mit à la lueur des flammes un premier pendentif, puis sortit le second. Un peu surprise, elle fixa le roi avec étonnement.

Thranduil s'empara de l'un des deux bijoux, ouvrit le réceptacle, posa les deux parties de l'objet précieux et sortit sa dague. Il se saisit de l'une des mèches de ses cheveux, sectionna une partie des fibres capillaires et la glissa à l'intérieur du prisme, puis repositionna son embout.

Délicatement, l'ellon, dont les doigts tremblaient d'émotion, passa la chaîne autour du cou de son amante. Le bijou, posé entre ses seins, scintillait de mille feux.

Les larmes aux yeux, Olana s'en saisit et admira la beauté de ce présent. La mèche blonde de son amant était emprisonnée au plus près de son cœur. L'émotion fit trembler sa voix :

Olana : C'est magnifique Majesté…je suis…touchée. L'autre…est-il pour vous ?

Thranduil : Oui mon ange. Me ferez-vous la grâce d'y glisser à votre tour une mèche de votre somptueuse chevelure ?

Olana : Rien ne me ferait plus de plaisir _aran nin_ !

Et la jeune femme fit le même rituel que celui de son amant. Les deux pendentifs restituèrent l'éclat contenu depuis plus de mille ans dans un coffre de bois. Présents cachés et oubliés, ils prenaient vie avec magnificence.

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux amants ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Seul un puissant désir se faisait sentir. La fièvre les possédant les taraudait sans relâche.

Thranduil osa le premier rompre cet immobilisme.

D'un geste équivoque, il se saisit du ruban de son corset qu'il dénoua avec délicatesse malgré son impatience, tout en dardant sur elle un regard de braise. Complètement à sa merci, elle renonça à la parole n'émettant que de légers gémissements. Elle s'offrit à lui corps et âme. Cette nuit elle serait sienne de façon royale.

Desserré, le vêtement tomba à terre avec un doux froissement. Ne subsistait sur son corps, que son dessous dont la couleur grenat, tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau et les deux jarretières passées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. A leurs vues, un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres du monarque. Sa main les effleura offrant à ses yeux, l'admiration qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre, et il mit un genou à terre afin d'en savourer le moindre détail :

Thranduil : Comme tout ceci est beau Ma Dame…

Il souffla délicatement sur les rubans s'échappant de chacune d'entres elles et le satin voleta sous l'effet du vent. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'intérieur des cuisses d'Olana lui faisant pousser un soupir impatient.

Caressant ses hanches, ses mains remontèrent vers son ventre dessinant des arabesques occasionnant des frissons innombrables sur son épiderme.

Pressé, il se redressa laissant ses doigts courir sur ses seins gorgés de désirs avant d'en agripper un fermement. Ce dôme tenait parfaitement dans sa main…

Olana, dont les gestes trahissaient une certaine nervosité, faisait passer la chemise du roi par-dessus sa tête. Seul son pantalon formait le dernier rempart de sa nudité.

Il attendit patiemment quelle lui dénoue le cordon de serrage, ce qu'elle fit sans oser y poser son regard. Cependant, sa main effleurait le ventre du monarque avant de s'égarer vers son intimité. Son audace provoqua une montée de sang sur ses joues lui offrant un teint magnifique. Les prunelles de Thranduil s'assombrirent, envahit par sa flamme, sa respiration s'accéléra. La jeune femme, trouva sous ses doigts ce qu'elle venait d'éveiller. Tendu comme un arc, sa virilité tenait dans sa main telle une possession dont elle venait d'en faire l'acquisition.

Lorsqu'il la souleva de terre afin de l'allonger sur le lit, Olana se mit à trembler.

Les deux bijoux posés chacun sur le torse des deux amants n'en finissaient plus de scintiller.

Un feu la consumait et il en était conscient. D'un geste où transparaissait sa volonté, il écarta de son genou les jambes de son amante avant de se positionner contre elle. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Olana, Thranduil investit ce corps brûlant avec lenteur et douceur.

Affolée par cet afflux de sensations, elle commença à baisser ses paupières :

Thranduil : Non Olana, regardez-moi…je veux votre regard sur moi…

Au prix d'un effort intense, elle parvint à conserver les paupières soulevées tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle encouragé par ses soupirs.

Subitement, les éclats des bijoux s'intensifièrent à tel point, qu'ils se répercutèrent sur les murs sombres créant une atmosphère particulière…

Ces lueurs fantomatiques entourèrent le lit royal formant un anneau divin. Dès lors, chacun se perdit dans les affres d'une jouissance exceptionnelle. Chaque coup de rein du souverain provoquait un long gémissement. Sa voix elle-même vacilla. Les assauts royaux, tout en lenteur, l'emmenait vers une somptueuse extase. Affolée par ce ressentit, elle haletait. Les mains du roi vinrent se placer de chaque côté de son visage :

Thranduil : Oui, mon ange, c'est cela, regardez-moi, que voyez-vous dans mes yeux _elen nin_…

Olana : …

Thranduil : Qu'y voyez-vous ?

Entre deux soupirs, la jeune femme laissa couler une larme avant de répondre :

Olana : L'amour…

Un sourire de triomphe éclaira le visage de l'ellon.

Ses coups de rein se ralentirent. Il souhaitait faire durer ce moment empreint de magie. Conscients qu'ils vivaient là, un moment unique, ses efforts pour maintenir cet état de grâce furent récompensés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et le roi prit tout le sien pour satisfaire son amante qui accueillait chaque mouvement comme une vague de chaleur bienfaisante, une onde de béatitude.

Cela finit par devenir un délicieux supplice.

A la fin, son bassin vint à la rencontre de celui du roi, quémandant la libération de cette souffrance. Au comble du plaisir, ses plaintes résonnaient dans les oreilles du monarque telles des offrandes. Jamais musique ne lui parut plus belle…

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle libéra ce cri qu'elle retenait au plus profond d'elle-même et son amant dans un long râle s'abandonna, lui aussi, libérant sa semence.

Ce fut majestueux. Aucun de ces deux êtres ne souhaita se séparer. Encore unis, tous deux reprenaient avec difficulté leurs souffles et leurs consciences s'éveillaient à nouveau à la vie.

L'anneau demeura intact et clairement visible tandis que les bijoux reposaient entre leurs deux corps.

Les lèvres de Thranduil effleuraient ses yeux clos, son visage, son cou…

Il la buvait et s'enivrait de ses sens.

Pas un seul instant les deux amants ne s'étaient rendus compte du caractère divin de cette union, trop occupés à s'aimer. Brusquement, le désir revint telle une lame de fond et le monarque retrouva une vigueur inhabituelle. Jamais un tel fait ne s'était produit auparavant. Désireux de combler, une nouvelle fois, sa maîtresse, il reprit ses mouvements avec plus de vigueur se laissant emporter par sa fougue.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme reprirent de plus belle, sous les coups de boutoirs de l'elfe.

Ce n'était plus un acte d'amour, mais un acte de possession.

Il ne lui faisait plus l'amour, il la prenait, la comblait, l'emplissait…

Etourdie de sensations, les cris d'Olana redoublèrent, ses mains pressaient son amant, son bassin venait à la rencontre du corps royal. Leurs corps étaient en parfaite symbiose.

L'anneau, tout en vapeur de couleurs mordorées, les entouraient protégeant, sublimant cette union charnelle.

Lorsqu'elle se cabra en hurlant, le roi poussa un cri et pour la seconde fois et honora son corps de son fluide. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage…Ils les cueillies, les buent tout en lui offrant des mots d'amour.

Imperceptiblement, l'anneau se délita et bientôt ne subsista dans la pièce qu'une senteur de lys…

Epuisés, tous deux s'endormirent.

Cirdan s'était éveillé de très bonne heure. Les étoiles pâlissaient dans un ciel mourant. Bientôt, l'astre de feu prendrait possession de cette terre et darderait, de ses rayons, cette nature luxuriante.

Tout à son admiration pour ces paysages enchanteurs, ses pensées s'égarèrent et la tâche sombre de la forêt de Mirkwood au loin, signait la fin de son voyage.

Bientôt il retrouverait le Seigneur Thranduil. Son ami, celui qu'il avait vu naître et grandir dans l'ombre d'un père aimant, serait sans aucun doute heureux de sa présence. Il en était persuadé, cet ellon amoureux ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite et il prévoyait de grands bouleversements chez le souverain.

Cependant, il était à prévoir que beaucoup d'autres ne prendraient pas pour acquis de tels changements. Cela allait poser problème et cet aveuglement chez Thranduil se traduirait par un comportement fougueux et singulier…comme son père pensa-t-il en soupirant…comme son père…

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. A quelques encablures de l'endroit où il se trouvait, un bruissement se faisait entendre. Ses oreilles elfiques l'avait décelé bien avant que sa vue ne l'aperçoive, mais au bout d'un instant, il distingua un…Ent !

Un Ent qui se déplaçait en de larges enjambées comme seuls ces êtres oubliés était en mesure de le faire.

Stupéfait, il plissa ses yeux, avant de constater à nouveau que ses sens ne l'avaient point trompé. L'Ent marchait et il n'était pas seul. A son sommet, une petite tâche blanchâtre, se tenait fermement à ses branchages…

Ce végétal ne se déplaçait jamais hors de sa forêt natale sans une bonne raison et l'apercevoir prendre la direction de Mirkwood, l'encouragea à penser que biens des mystères subsistaient au sujet de ces étrangers entourant le monarque…

Venus d'ailleurs…

Soucieux, Cirdan réveilla son compagnon de voyage. Il fallait parvenir au plus tôt chez Thranduil. Tout en préparant leurs affaires, une seule pensée taraudait le vieil elfe…

Ces étrangers étaient venus d'ailleurs avait affirmé le souverain…

Quel était cet ailleurs ?

Dans la chambre royale, le roi venait de s'éveiller. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et entreprit de faire ses ablutions avant de revêtir ses vêtements, une tunique marron foncé aux délicats motifs de feuilles dorés sur un pantalon de coton gris.

Il était bien décidé à lui offrir, avec la venue de ce nouveau jour, la seconde surprise qu'il lui réservait depuis un moment déjà.

S'approchant avec précaution près du lit, le souverain admirait d'un air attendris Olana toujours allongée sur le ventre un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre pendant hors de la couche. Le drap baissé sur sa taille laissait entrevoir une charmante courbe de reins, et à la limite du tissus le petit grain de beauté sur sa fesse gauche, qu'il avait pris plaisir à embrasser posé tel un signe de ponctuation.

Il n'en finit plus de la contempler. Ses yeux ne semblaient jamais rassasiés. Le feu sous la glace, l'impudeur sous cette charmante timidité…

Beaucoup de ses amis princes et rois se vantaient des pouvoirs érotiques des humaines nettement plus délurées que les elfines soumises au carcan des convenances. A présent, qu'il avait goûté à sa sensualité, il comprenait leurs dires…

Pourtant, elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles faciles trouvées par les gardes dans les maisons de plaisir. Celle-ci était spéciale. Ses manières raffinées en faisaient un joyau unique. Il le sentait, cette femme nourris par cette passion était loin d'avoir livré tous ses secrets et toutes ses compétences.

Tout à ses pensées, il remarqua sa jolie bouche s'entrouvrir pour pousser un gémissement. Une montée de désir s'empara de tout son être. Il s'approcha caressant son bras tout en lui parlant doucement afin de l'éveiller :

Thranduil : _Meleth nin…_

Olana : Hummm ...

Il promena son index le long de sa colonne vertébrale ce qui lui arracha une plainte :

Thranduil : Il faut vous lever jolie petite fleur, où le Roi ne résistera pas à cet appel.

Olana : Hummmm...

Thranduil : Vous me faites subir une torture sans fin.

Olana se décida enfin à ouvrir ses yeux. Encore toute ensommeillée, les cheveux emmêlés, un sourire aux lèvres...Thranduil déposa un baiser dans son cou et caressa sa joue. Encore emplie de désir, elle captura son index de ses lèvres et le garda prisonnier dans sa bouche. Le regard du souverain s'assombrit, signe évident de son envie.

Thranduil : Je sais qu'il est encore très tôt, mais je vous ai réservé une magnifique surprise. Pour en connaitre la nature, il vous faudra me suivre sans poser la moindre question.

Olana : Tout ce ci me paraît très mystérieux…

D'un mouvement de provocation, elle se saisit à nouveau de l'index royal, le retenant prisonnier entre ses lèvres en soupirant. C'en fut trop pour le roi qui lui vola un baiser profond, suave, terriblement sensuel :

Thranduil : Vous vous enhardissez de jour en jour petit ange…

Olana : C'est que, Majesté, je suis entrée à bonne école.

Sa fierté de mâle se traduisit par un sourire licencieux :

Thranduil : J'aurais tout le temps de parfaire votre éducation _elen nin_…Mais vous devez vous levez Olana, vous allez occasionner un retard si important qu'il nous faudra renoncer à voyager aujourd'hui.

Olana : Je m'en voudrais de déranger les plans de votre majesté. Je vous promets de me soumettre à vos injonctions.

Thranduil : Voici un langage plaisant, relevant de la plus parfaite déférence d'une Gente Dame envers Son Souverain. Vous savez si joliment vous montrer sage _elen nin._ (Mon étoile)

Olana : N'aurez-vous de cesse de me satisfaire Sire ?

Thranduil : Vous possédez, il me semble, tous les atouts pour cela.

Il recouvrit le bas des reins de la jeune femme.

Thranduil : Je vous ai préparé votre tenue de voyage de façon à vous sentir à votre aise. Oilïnn va nous servir notre petit déjeuner.

La jeune elleth déposait son plateau sur la table non loin du lit royal alors qu'Olana se présentait à elle en tenue de cavalière elfique. Un pantalon de couleur bleu nuit agrémenté d'une tunique blanche où se positionnait, par-dessus, un corset de cuir marron lacé par des liens de cuir.

La jeune elfine s'immobilisa, subjuguée par la beauté de cette humaine. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, consciente de son impolitesse. Olana s'approcha d'elle en souriant :

Olana : Je tenais à vous remercier Oilïnn pour votre dévouement. Sa Majesté à bien de la chance de vous avoir à son service. Vous méritez toute ma considération.

Confuse, celle-ci s'inclina respectueusement :

Oilïnn : Je ne fais que mon devoir Gente Dame.

Olana : Et vous remplissez vos tâches avec toute la détermination qui est votre. Je souhaitais également, vous démontrer ma gratitude pour…vous avez, sans l'avoir cherché, assisté à un bien vilain épisode de mon existence pour quelqu'un d'un si jeune âge. Il est parfois des instants dans une vie dont la teneur ne nous emplie pas de gloire.

Oilïnn : Je ne me permettrais pas de porter un quelconque jugement Gente Dame.

Olana : Appelez-moi Dame Olana si cela vous convient.

Oilïnn : Oui, Dame Olana.

Olana : Vous êtes une bien belle personne Oilïnn. Merci.

Souriante, la jeune fille quitta la chambre royale :

Thranduil : J'aperçois en ces lieux une autre bien belle personne…

Ce fut au tour d'Olana de sourire et cette démonstration d'amour ne fut pas pour déplaire au souverain…

Fimbron s'enracina non loin de la forêt de Mirkwood, prenant soin de se mêler à un bouquet d'arbres afin de se fondre dans le paysage. Edarion, éreinté d'avoir entendu le géant marmonné tout le long du voyage n'avait qu'une idée en tête…dormir !

De toute évidence, le don de parole dont avait été doté ces végétaux commençait à irrité le vieil homme peu habitué à cette agitation permanente. Le berger de la forêt était un peu trop bavard à son goût, aussi ne fut-il pas mécontent de prendre un peu de repos avant de retrouver Gabriel. Roäc s'était chargé de le prévenir de sa prochaine arrivée.

Irrémédiablement, les rouages s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Tout ce qui avait prévu, se déroulaient à la perfection. Tout à fait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses, il pensa son devoir accompli et pensait rentrer très bientôt dans son monde. Sans doute quelqu'un d'autre prendrait-il la relève pour cette importante mission.

Non mécontent de sentir son devoir accompli, il soupira d'aise et soudain, son attention fut troublée par une cavalcade de plusieurs chevaux. Lorsque les cavaliers passèrent devant lui, il eut le temps de reconnaître le roi et Olana, suivit par plusieurs soldats.

Cela lui parut bien singulier. Pourquoi le monarque quittait-il ses terres au triple galop ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire se hâter un roi à peine de rentrer de voyage ?

Contrarié, il se posa tout de même une question existentielle, du moins le concernant :

Mais qu'avaient donc toutes ces personnes à toujours courir dans tous les sens ?


	30. Chapter 30 Sur la colline de Cerin Hamro

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Bonsoir ma Communauté d'Obsession !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Voici un nouveau chapitre, pour vous amis lecteurs en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

En substance, je dirais que cet opus, recèle, le début de pas mal d'actions…

Mes personnages, vous les connaissez à présent, prennent de plus en plus part à cette aventure. L'archange Gabriel, légèrement en retrait ces derniers temps, sent le vent tourner.

Beaucoup de belles paroles seront énoncées, du moins pour ceux qui y seront sensibles.

Pour accompagner ce récit, je vous recommande :

\- Maddeon Nonsense, pour la partie concernant Chaperon Rose et Luthïen,

\- Bachianas brasileiras de Villa-Lobos you tube pour la partie concernant Olana et Thranduil,

\- Phantom power music – Overpowered pour la scène finale du village…

Une fois de plus, je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et je pense plus particulièrement à ceux qui se sont faits connaitre, Fanélia, Méliane, Baka Saru, Alexandre, Evraldrym, Amrod, Akiko-Tora, Eilonna…mais aussi ceux et celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris, ou qui passent de temps à autre me lire…

Ceci est pour vous !

Spéciale dédicace…ce soir, ce chapitre est dédié à toutes les représentantes de la Gent Féminine…

Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi…

Chapitre 30

Sur la colline

De Cerin Hamroth

Les premières lueurs de l'aube emportaient les deux amants vers l'est. Le temps était doux, un soleil radieux se

levait. Accompagnés de quelques soldats et du mage Ishtâk, le monarque faisait route vers le domaine de la Lothlorien. De savoir la Dame du royaume absente avait considérablement soulagé le monarque. Sa présence l'indisposait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Partis depuis l'aube, le roi ressentit soudain l'envie d'un bon galop. Les talents émérites de cavalière d'Olana l'y encourageaient :

Thranduil : Ma Dame, seriez-vous contre une belle cavalcade ? Je ne désire rien de plus qu'admirer votre chevelure malmenée par les caprices du vent et deviner votre sourire offert à ce monde…

Olana : Voici une offre qu'il serait impoli de refuser Majesté. Aurez-vous l'audace de suivre mes traces ?

Accompagné d'un rire, la jeune femme éperonna son destrier et vola quelques instants d'avance sur son adversaire. Piqué au vif, ce dernier invita sa monture à suivre l'intrépide cavalière. Dans un nuage de poussière, les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent sous le soleil ardent. Parvenu à sa hauteur, le roi lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Tous deux chevauchaient côte à côte. Qu'il était magnifique d'admirer ces deux êtres unis …

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur course, un cri strident s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Leurs visages dirigés vers les cieux, ils aperçurent un aigle blanc volant avec grâce. Il semblait les accompagner et soudain, Olana se souvint de son rêve…

Ce n'était pas le même animal que dans le songe, mais ils prirent cela comme un signe du destin. Olana tendit sa main vers Thranduil et ce dernier s'en saisit la retenant prisonnière. La force avec laquelle, leurs doigts se liaient ne pouvait se nommer que par un seul mot l'Amour. Pour cela, il fallait une intervention divine, il ne pouvait en être autrement tant cette puissance les dépassait. Le glatissement de l'aigle leur accorda ce bénéfice ENSEMBLE, ils formaient un tout et ce tout compterait désormais pour l'avenir de cette terre.

Aveuglée par ce sentiment, Olana ne pouvait qu'emprisonner cette main tendu vers elle, cette aide providentielle, l'élevait vers des sommets vertigineux. Sa peur s'effaçait, son courage naissait…

Elle en était certaine à présent, aucun être au monde ne la séparerait de ce monarque. Les sabots de leurs chevaux frappaient la terre avec une sourde détermination, hennissant. Eux aussi avaient sentit la particularité de cette course et s'étaient lancés avec une fougue inhabituelle.

Aucun des accompagnants ne put les rejoindre. C'était comme s'ils étaient portés par le vent vers un destin auquel peu d'entre eux pourraient prendre part.

Au bout d'un long moment, la chevauchée ralentie. Epuisés, les chevaux finirent leur course en sueur…

Olana ôta ses pieds des étriers, se laissa tomber à terre et couru vers le monarque qui lui aussi avait mis pied à terre. Tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps fusionnèrent. Il fut quasiment impossible de déterminer lequel des deux éprouva le plus de passion à ce moment là…

L'amour ne se quantifiait plus, il devait se vivre…c'était uniquement son but !

Pendant que leurs destriers reprenaient leurs souffles, Olana encore sous le coup de l'émotion prit la parole :

Olana : Avez-vous vu Majesté ? Cet aigle nous suivait, il nous suivait…

Il tenta de la calmer. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Ses cheveux éparpillés formaient un halo de lumière, et ses joues rosies par la cavalcade lui donnaient de belles couleurs. Sa respiration saccadée la rendait désirable. Plus rien ne compta pour lui à part lui voler un baiser dont la sensualité torride appelait à plus s'il n'avait été pressé par le temps :

Thranduil : Oui, _elen nin_, il nous suivait ! Il suivait cette magnifique créature que je tiens entre mes bras et qui n'a de cesse d'éveiller en moi de bien sourdes envies que je ne puis satisfaire…

Olana : Vos mots ne mourront pas sous ce soleil ardent Mon roi. Je les porterais à votre souvenance lorsque le moment sera plus propice.

Thranduil : De cela je ne doute plus mon ange.

Olana : Ma faim grandit avec vous Majesté et mon corps ne vit qu'entre vos bras. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en avoir tous les droits. Je me rends à vous…

Thranduil : Ces paroles emplissent ma fierté et vous conquérir reste une quête qu'il me plaira d'accomplir.

Olana : Octroyez-moi la faveur de corser quelque peu cette conquête Sire. Je m'accorde un droit de résistance. Si tant est qu'une victoire doit vous être acquise, autant qu'elle le soit selon ma convenance.

Thranduil : Je n'aurai de cesse de vérifier votre vaillance mon ange. Résistez-moi, que ma fougue s'en trouve enhardie, le triomphe n'en sera que plus majestueux !

Olana : Je vous promets de réfléchir à la façon de rendre ceci plus…plaisant.

Le regard sombre du souverain ne quittait plus sa gorge qu'il mordillait sous l'impatience :

Thranduil : Le roi devrait reprendre contenance avant qu'un acte délictueux ne soit commis.

Olana : Sa Majesté, connait son devoir et son sens de la droiture ne saurait lui faire défaut.

Un sourire gourmand étira les traits du monarque. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était plus très sûr d'accéder à une victoire sans faille. Cette jeune femme cachait une telle fougue…

Un frisson d'impatience hérissa sa peau. Il se pourrait bien que le vainqueur ne soir pas celui auquel on pouvait s'attendre.

Parvenu enfin à rejoindre les deux amants, les soldats et Ishtâk mirent pied à terre eux aussi laissant à leurs chevaux un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Olana : Veuillez excuser cet aparté Mage, nous nous sommes laissés emportés par la fougue de nos destriers…

Isktâk : J'ai vu cela !

Olana : Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma toilette et accorder un peu de temps à ma féminité. Puis-je m'absenter un instant derrière ce bosquet d'arbres ?

Thranduil : Un instant Ma Dame. Garde ! Vérifiez les alentours !

Une fois une rapide inspection effectuée par ses soldats, Olana pu s'éloigner du groupe de cavalier. Un mince filet d'eau serpentait entre les herbes jaunies par le soleil. Après avoir soulagé un besoin naturel et lavé ses mains, elle entreprit de mouiller son mouchoir et s'épongea le front. Elle entendit la voix du monarque l'appeler :

Thranduil : Puis-je me montrer Olana ?

Olana : Vous pouvez ! J'ai trouvé un peu d'eau. Venez-vous rafraîchir…

Humidifiant à nouveau son carré de soie, elle approcha la pièce de tissu près du visage du roi et le passa délicatement sur ses traits :

Olana : Vous n'avez pas transpiré une seule goutte…c'est étonnant !

Thranduil : Nous ne connaissons pas la sudation.

Olana : C'est une chance !

Thranduil : Ceci dit, rien ne vous dispense d'interrompre votre geste _meleth nin_, il est si agréable d'être ainsi l'objet de tant d'attention.

Olana : Que ne ferais-je pour vous Majesté !

Thranduil : Je l'ai deviné Olana. Les mots sont inutiles tant votre désir transparait dans vos démonstrations de tendresses…Reprenons la route !

Olana : Je vous suis, mais avant cela, puis-je vous voler un baiser ?

Thranduil : Dérobez ce que vous voulez Ma Dame, je ne donnerai point l'alerte.

Accompagné d'un petit rire, les lèvres fraîches de la jeune femme se posèrent avec douceur sur celles de l'elfe.

Au palais de Mirkwood, il en allait tout autrement. Trop heureux d'avoir la voie libre, Mic Mac, ne cessait de fureter à droite, à gauche…

Sachant le roi partit, sa liberté d'action s'en trouvait considérablement élargit. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Chaperon Rose en compagnie de Prince Charmant :

Mic Mac : Z'avez vu ? L'aut' empaffé s'est tiré ! J'vais pouvoir leur piqué un peu d'bibine. On va s'torcher à sa santé !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin le gnome, surveillez un peu votre langage ! Imaginez que cette conversation ne soit surprise pas quelques personnes mal intentionnées et de cela je ne doute point tant la suspicion plane sur nous comme un nuage nauséabond.

Mic Mac trouva une réponse tout à fait appropriée et le caractérisant à merveille…pas un mais deux doigts d'honneur. A ce niveau là, c'était un minimum :

Mic Mac : Le premier qui m'prendra en flag il est pas encore sorti du _baril de moutarde_ (fesses en argot) d'sa mère !

Chaperon Rose : Mais dis-moi le lutin, tu tiens une forme olympique !

Mic Mac : Olym…quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Cela signifie, que rien ne t'arrêtes.

Prince Charmant : Sauf un garde de chaque côté de cette demi-portion et là, je m'engage à ne point vous venir à la rescousse pour vous libérer manant !

Mic Mac : Eh ben çà changerais pas beaucoup l'veau !

Prince Charmant : Mais…Comment avez-vous osé m'appeler ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, cessez ces enfantillages. Mic Mac, le roi absent, il serait préférable que tu laisses traîner tes miches à quelques endroits où elles seraient susceptibles de se poser afin d'emplir tes oreilles de quelques confidences pouvant être faites sur notre présence. Quelque chose me dit que les langues ne devraient pas tarder à se délier et que quelques plans foireux pourraient se fomenter.

Prince Charmant : Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Chaperon Rose : J'entends par là, prince libertin bien trop préoccupé par votre quenouille, que notre Compagnie n'attire pas que les mouches !

Mic Mac : Ouais, la frangine, bien parlé. J'les sens pas ces elfions…

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons Mic Mac, tous ne sont pas à mettre dans le même panier…

Mic Mac : Juste les trois quarts quoi !

Chaperon Rose : D'où l'importance pour nous d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Mic Mac : Sûr, cousine, j'vais leur coller au cul comme un morpion !

Prince Charmant : Euh, faire une surveillance au plus près aurait été de meilleur aloi.

Mic Mac : C'est bien c'que j'ai dit, leur coller au cul !

Chaperon Rose : Mic Mac, tu rentres définitivement dans mes bonnes grâces.

Mic Mac : Chouette ! Tu m'fais voir ta culotte ?

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Quelle impudence ? Ceci dit, je ne serai pas contre…

Chaperon Rose : Allez rafraîchir vos ardeurs à al fontaine là-bas, petits vicelards !

La belle ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Orlyänne, irrésistiblement attiré par les fragrances de sa _ninïl_, venait à leurs rencontres, accompagnée de Nimïel et du magicien Alachnÿ :

Alachnÿ : A voir vos airs mystérieux, je dirais comme çà, entre la poire et le fromage, que vous fomentez un mauvais coup. Sans en connaitre la teneur, j'exige, et vous m'avez bien entendu…J'exige, en faire partie !

Chaperon Rose : Oh là Magicien, tout doux…

Alachnÿ : Difficile de penser à de la douceur lorsque j'admire ce charmant popotin se dandinant sous mes yeux !

L'elleth de feu souriait de toutes ses dents et il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait prendre l'air :

Orlyänne : Que prépares-tu petite femelle récalcitrante ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Nous montons vers les aigus là…et bien Mic Mac et Prince Charmant vont se dévouer pour jouer les espions. Je sens comme une certaine animosité à notre égard et plus particulièrement du côté de cette elfine rouquine…

Orlyänne : Ce n'est pas faux ! Comme toujours tu as un flair incroyable. Il n'y a pas que ton flair qui m'attire _pitïl nouchkä_ !

Chaperon Rose : Oui, oui, oui, cela nous le savons ma choupine.

Minaudant comme elle seule pouvait le faire, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'elleth :

Chaperon Rose : Il faudrait, pour bien faire, que nous nous chargions chacun d'un spécimen afin de le pister au plus près.

Orlyänne : Hummm, c'est toi que je vais pister ma jolie.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin…un peu de tenue que Diable !

Orlyänne : Je n'y peux rien, elle dégage un taux de phéromones proche de celui d'un dragon en rut.

A ces mots, les mâles partirent d'un éclat de rire sonore et bienvenu :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Quelle donzelle ! Bon, laissez faire le maître de cérémonie…

Prince Charmant : Ah oui ? Et ou se trouve-t-il ?

Alachnÿ : Prince, c'est à désespérer ! Vous avez devant vos mirettes le plus grand butineur de boutons de roses. Aucune variété ne m'a échappé…

Nimïel et Prince Charmant se dissimulèrent derrière un petit carré de soie bordé de dentelles faisant office de mouchoir. Du meilleur goût ! Cependant, malgré leurs vaines tentatives pour atténuer leurs rires le magicien les prit pour un affront :

Alachnÿ : Vous osez mettre mes compétences en doute ? Soit ! Je m'en vais vous prouver le contraire. Je me charge de la rouquine coquine et me fais fort de lui coller le train et pourquoi pas l'investir pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas farouche.

Mic Mac : L'vioc va se prendre un vent !

Nimïel : Sans vouloir vous vexer mon cher, il serait sans doute de meilleur aloi, que je dispensasse mes états de séduction auprès de cette elleth moi-même. Etant de la même race, nous devrions trouver quelques points de ressemblance et amorcer un début de franche cordialité avant de pousser plus loin mon envie de conquête.

Prince Charmant : Voilà qui est bien envoyé mon ami. Votre dextérité linguistique est à pleurer d'envie. Je me fais fort, dès que l'instant s'y prêtera, de prendre quelques leçons afin de m'emplir de vos bons mots !

Nimïel : J'y répondrais favorablement introduisant dans mon enseignement mon sens légendaire de la bonhomie afin de rendre le tout plus convivial.

Prince Charmant : Soit, peut être pourrions-nous pousser la chose jusqu'à nous échanger quelques secrets de séduction et pourquoi pas de styles vestimentaires…je suis tout excité à cet idée…

Alachnÿ : Si nous vous dérangeons, n'hésitez pas à nous mettre un coup de pied au cul !

Prince Charmant : Pensez-vous, mes souliers de Venise y perdrait en vernis ce qui serait une tragédie me concernant…

Aucun n'émit la moindre appréciation, trop occupé à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

Chaperon Rose : Bon, c'est décidé. Nimïel se charge de la coquinette roussette, Prince va laisser trainer ses attributs à droite et à gauche sans but bien précis au vu de sa légendaire capacité à se fondre dans la masse et pour une fois, le peu d'attention qu'on lui prête pourrait nous servir. Alachnÿ, avec Matouba, continuez à vous prendre le chou en promenant votre charmante personne parmi les gens de la Cour. Orlyänne, je ne vois pour toi qu'une percée chez nos amis soldats, la virilité de leurs attributs ne t'effraie pas outre mesure…c'est parfait !

Orlyänne : Tu ne t'occupes pas toi-même de l'univers de ton soldat de plomb ?

Chaperon Rose : Non, non, j'ai autre chose à faire…

Tous s'observèrent quelques instants. Que redoutait-elle ? Il était manifeste qu'un tel refus cachait une bonne raison.

Il fut impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le petit automate reprenait déjà sa course folle sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

En ce qui la concernait, les choses allaient tout autrement. Depuis leurs ébats tonitruants à la maison close de Lacville, la belle était devenue étrangement absente. S'isolant souvent, elle évitait Luthïen qui finit par la coincer dans le jardin royal avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite :

Luthïen : Enfin j'arrive à t'attraper ! Que se passe-t-il ma petite sauvageonne ? Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis quelques jours ? Car il ne fait aucun doute que tu mets tout en œuvre pour me fuir !

Chaperon rose : ...

Luthïen : Ai-je commis un impair ? Ne t-ai-je pas assez contenté cette nuit-là ? Il me semble pourtant t'avoir ôté tout droit de rébellion !

Chaperon Rose : ...

Luthïen se rapprocha et effleura la joue de son doigt. Malgré cette preuve évidente de tendresse, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Luthïen : Est-il si difficile d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Chaperon Rose : Je n'ai pas peur, et surtout pas d'un homme, d'un elfe où de toute sorte d'individu qui en porte une paire...

Luthïen : Ah ! Nous y voilà ! C'est le fait de t'avoir dominé qui te rend à ce point si rancunière ?

Chaperon Rose : Pas du tout, je t'ai laissé me dominer pour mon unique satisfaction.

Luthïen : Oh, le joli mensonge.

La jeune femme lui décocha un bon coup de pied qu'il évita superbement :

Luthïen : Ne crains pas de ressentir une émotion ma puce, un jour où l'autre, cela te rattrapera. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir se cacher une telle évidence. Veux-tu que je te dise ?

Chaperon rose : ...

Luthïen : Veux-tu que je te dise le fond de ma pensée ?

Chaperon Rose : Va-t'en !

Il se saisit de ses poignets et les fit passer derrière son dos. Ainsi bloquée, elle était obligée de rester tout contre son capitaine :

Luthïen : Ce déferlement d'émotions te fait peur Chaperon ! Pour quelles raisons ? Je l'ignore. Tu sais, je ne cherche pas à t'enfermer, ni à te lier à moi et encore moins te soumettre d'une quelconque façon…

Chaperon Rose : Encore heureux, parce que celui qui en aurait l'envie n'est pas encore né !

Luthïen : Que tu es belle lorsque tu es en colère ma petite poupée. Oui, un vrai petit dragon cracheur de feu !

Chaperon Rose : Lâche-moi !

Il la força à s'asseoir sur le banc, celui là même où Olana et le roi s'était rapprochés la toute première fois. Là, il lui lâcha les poignets et pliant un doigt sous son menton, releva son visage vers lui :

Luthïen : Nous pouvons faire un pas après l'autre ma puce, un tout petit pas, chacun de nous, avant de poursuivre sur ce chemin. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Chaperon Rose : ...

Luthïen : Sais-tu combien j'ai envie de toi à cet instant ? Qu'en est-t-il pour toi ? Parle-moi.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne ressens aucun désir, c'est tout.

Luthïen : Je ne te crois pas un seul instant !

Chaperon Rose : C'est pourtant vrai, alors laisse-moi et va retrouver tes catins de Lacville. Cette...Béthaniel semblait tellement désireuse de t'avoir entre ses cuisses...

Luthïen : (le regard assombrit par la colère) Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Chaperon Rose : Je me moque de tes envies ! Vas les satisfaire ailleurs !

Luthïen : Attention ma belle, ne pousse pas mes limites trop loin. D'autres auraient déjà subis mon courroux pour bien moins que cela. Je veux bien t'accorder du temps, mais je ne supporterai pas le moindre affront !

Silencieuse, Chaperon Rose continuait à le défier du regard. C'en fut trop pour l'elfe. Il se leva et opéra un demi-tour d'une telle rapidité que cela déconcerta Chaperon Rose. Elle se leva immédiatement et se mit à crier :

Chaperon Rose : **Luthïen !**

Il stoppa net sa marche et attendit qu'elle ne s'exprime avant de se retourner :

Chaperon Rose : Pardon.

Luthïen : Je n'ai pas entendu.

Chaperon Rose **: Pardon !**

L'ellon était si éberlué, qu'il mit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de lui présenter un visage serein où s'affichait un tendre sourire. Lentement, il s'approcha, lui caressa la joue, déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit dans ses bras sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Là, il prit le temps de la bercer contre son cœur avant de reprendre la parole :

Luthïen : Je sais combien il est difficile pour toi d'éprouver des sentiments. Toi et moi sommes de la même trempe ma belle, alors le mieux n'est-il pas encore de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés et de continuer en nous laissant porter par notre destin ?

La jeune femme remua la tête dans un signe d'assentiment et se colla un peu plus contre lui :

Luthïen : Oh, ma puce…sais-tu combien elle m'a manqué la jolie jeune femme têtue, mordante, piquante, et pleine de ressources pour rendre fou un capitaine de la garde ? Voici ce que nous allons faire…J'ai dans mes quartiers une bien jolie paire de bottines roses appartenant à cette charmante jeune femme et il me plairait d'amener ces chaussures chez un cordonnier à Esgaroth. J'ai promis à cette personne de les lui faire réparer, sans doute devrais-je lui proposer de m'accompagner, penses-tu qu'elle répondrait favorablement à mon invitation ?

Chaperon secoua à nouveau la tête lui offrant son accord :

Luthïen : Nous pourrions même dîner dans cette charmante maison de plaisir où j'ai eu le grand bonheur de mâter cette petite furie…

Mécontente elle lui asséna un coup de poing :

Luthïen : Aïe, je pensais bien que cela ne plairait pas à ce petit dragon. Pour me faire pardonner, après dîner nous pourrions prendre une chambre dans cet antre des plaisirs où il me serait plaisant de lui démontrer, une façon tout à fait personnelle de me faire pardonner, qu'en dis-tu ? Penses-tu que la Damoiselle m'accorderait cet honneur ?

Chaperon Rose : Seulement si tu lui offres des jolies rubans rose, une nouvelle robe, des bas si tant est que vous autres sauvages sachiez ce que cela veut dire, et une bonne bouteille d'un grand cru…

Luthïen la dévisagea avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et se mettre à rire aux éclats :

Luthïen : La Damoiselle est gourmande…mais je pense pouvoir accéder à ses désirs.

La Damoiselle en question lui jeta un regard coquin avant de coincer son petit bout de langue entre ses dents :

Luthïen : C'est déloyal cela ma puce et… dangereux…

Chaperon Rose : J'aime le danger !

Luthïen : j'avais cru remarquer. Allez viens mon petit dragon, je t'emmène avec moi.

Il la fit basculer sur son épaule et Chaperon se mit à râler, pour la forme…

Luthïen : Ah…comme ces gentillesses m'ont manqué !

Une claque sur les fesses rebondies de la friponne finit de sceller leur accord.

Une bonne partie de la journée s'était écoulée. La chaleur incommodait Olana. La sueur lui dégoulinait dans le dos la mettant mal à l'aise face à ces êtres parfaits en toute circonstance. Du revers de la manche, elle s'essuya le front. Des mèches s'étaient collées sur son front, et son visage avait pris de belles couleurs. Devinant sa fatigue, le roi s'avança vers elle :

Thranduil : Je suis confus de vous avoir fait chevaucher par cette chaleur…En souffrez-vous encore ? Ces rougeurs m'inquiètent…

S'approchant au plus près, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était brûlante :

Thranduil : Vous êtes fiévreuse…

Olana : Oh, non pas du tout Majesté, tout juste ai-je dû attraper un coup de soleil !

Thranduil : Un coup…

Olana : C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on possède une carnation claire comme la mienne…Ce n'est pas grave, je ferai au mieux demain pour me protéger des rigueurs de l'été.

Thranduil : Vous êtes lumineuse _elen nin_…Vos cheveux forment un halo de splendeur.

Olana : Merci Votre Majesté, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de briller comme un phare dans la nuit…

Il caressa sa joue attendrit :

Thranduil : Je vous découvre chaque jour plus belle que la veille. C'est un véritable tour de force Ma Dame.

Olana : Je me sentirais un peu plus présentable si je pouvais me toiletter quelque peu.

Thranduil : J'envoie un soldat en inspection. Nous devrions bien vous trouver un point d'eau tout près.

Alors qu'un feu de camp était allumé, les vivres furent sortis afin de préparer de quoi confectionner un repas. Très simple, cela consistait en quelques fruits, du pain elfique, le lembas, présenté sous la forme de fines galettes dorées pouvant être conservées très longtemps et présentant l'avantage d'offrir force et endurance.

Assis autour du feu, chacun mangeait en conversant chacun son tour. Ishtâk sentait l'irrésistible attrait émanant de chacun de ces deux êtres. Le roi ne cessait de lancer des regards qu'ils souhaitaient discrets. La contempler manger ces fruits gorgés de soleil, le jus dégoulinant sur ses doigts, sa bouche sensuelle mordant la chair sucrée.

La jeune femme, toute à sa dégustation, ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de l'effet produit sur le souverain.

Il fut extrêmement délicat pour Thranduil de dissimuler ce trouble l'envahissant de toute part et ses efforts furent intenses pour se détourner de cette vison enchanteresse et reprendre le cours de sa conversation avevc le mage.

Qu'il était dur quelquefois d'être un monarque quant l'on aurait souhaité n'être qu'un elfe, pensait-il !

Une fois le repas terminé, Olana se retira quelques instants, le temps d'effectuer un besoin naturel. Il fallait protéger le peu d'intimité dont elle disposait…

Ses mains rafraîchies, elle fit demi-tour et buta sur le roi qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver. Brusquement, il la saisit par la taille et la colla si durement contre lui qu'elle écarquilla les yeux. Une telle fougue n'était pas coutumière chez cet ellon. Sans lui laisser le temps de l'interroger, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur celles de la jeune femme complètement décontenancée.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, ses mains s'agrippèrent sur la chevelure royale, tirant sur elle. Cela occasionna un râle de sa part, étouffé par le baiser.

Ne relâchant pas pour autant sa proie, ses doigts affirmèrent leurs prises et leur baiser devint torride. L'odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes l'enivrait. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise du roi caressant l'un de ses tétons durcit par le désir. Elle ne put résister à la tentation d'accentuer ses caresses. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche royale bien trop occupée à satisfaire celle de son amante.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent enfin. Chacun haletant, se dévisageait avec une telle intensité qu'aucun son ne pouvait franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres. Tous deux en étaient conscients, la plus élémentaire prudence leur ordonnait de ne pas enfreindre la limite, mais leurs corps réclamaient, à leurs façons, leur besoin de se retrouver l'un dans l'autre.

C'était un besoin vital.

Baissant les paupières, Olana gémissait souffrant de ce manque. A son tour, le roi ferma les yeux un instant avant de se détourner et repartir comme il était venu…

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, il n'était plus là.

La soirée tirait à sa fin. Il faut bien avouer que la majeure partie des convives étaient déjà bien imbibés d'alcool. Ne parlons même pas d'Amélie ! La bonne dame ronflait déjà, les cheveux trempant dans son dessert. Chacun se posait la question de savoir comment elle avait pu ingurgiter autant de verres sans attirer l'attention. Il fallait croire qu'elle se fondait tellement dans le décor que plus personne ne faisait cas de sa présence. Ceci dit, elle en avait bien profité la bougresse !

Prince Charmant et Alachnÿ tenait une forme étonnante. Les deux compères n'étaient pas des joyeux drilles pour rien. Toute la journée, ces derniers avait dû renoncer à la moindre goutte de vin afin de rester sobre pour leur surveillance accrue sur les elfes fomentant mille et un projets tendant à les nuire. Pure spéculation pensait Aliénor, mais pour ces deux énergumènes, le complot rôdait autour d'eux comme une brume nauséabonde et ils se feraient un devoir de mettre la lumière sur tout ceci, voire même un bon coup de projecteur, pourquoi pas.

Leur discussion, lors de ce repas bien arrosé, n'avait pas permis de révéler quoique ce fut, mais les deux compères se promirent de remettre cela dès potron-minet…enfin, plutôt dès qu'ils auraient décuvé, ce qui pourrait prendre un certain temps il fallait en convenir.

L'ivresse, Nimïel l'avait offerte à tous ces elfes avec lesquels il avait conversé durant une bonne partie de la journée. Les pauvres n'arrivaient plus à se souvenir de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avant la venue de ce parleur, beau certes, mais déconcertant tant son débit de paroles pouvait paraître impressionnant. Cependant, lui non plus n'avait pas appris grand-chose.

Aliénor s'étira. Elle aussi avait un peu abusé du vin elfique :

Aliénor : Tiens, au fait Jack, j'ai vu passé hier, une bande de nains encadré par des soldats. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas l'air très en joie de se trouver ici.

Jack : Ah, çà y est, les nabos sont arrivés ?

Aliénor : Tu semblais t'y attendre…

Jack : Aussi prévisible que la cerise sur la chantilly. Tu as eu le temps de les compter ?

Aliénor : Euh, si je ne me suis pas trompée…douze, non treize, parce que leur chef, enfin je pense que c'était le chef au vu de son air particulièrement revêche, était à la traîne.

Jack : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Alienor : A quoi pensais-tu ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu t'attendais à m'entendre dire ? Le compte est bon, non ?

Jack : Oh non ma belle ! Ils ne sont pas au complet.

Alienor : Que veux dire ?

Jack : Nous avons un quatorzième gogo qui erre dans ce palais et j'aime autant te dire que pour le coincer celui-là…tintin !

Aliénor : Je ne comprends rien, ou est-il ce quatorzième…gogo comme tu dis, au fait que veux dire, gogo ?

Jack : Clampin, mec, type, mecton…

Aliénor observait son ami comme s'il délirait. Ce langage moderne…elle ne s'y ferait jamais :

Aliénor : Bon, on va le trouver et lui parler à ton…

Jack : C'est là qu'l'affaire se complique bichette, le bonze ne va pas s'laisser piéger facile facile…

Aliénor : Bi…bichette ?

Jack : Excuse, j'ai la cervelle un peu collée.

Aliénor : Tu devrais cesser de boire, tu vas t'enivrer.

Jack : Je suis déjà d'équerre Al !

Aliénor : Oui, je vois cela. Pourquoi disais-tu qu'il ne serait pas facile de le « _coincer_ » ?

Jack : Parce qu'il porte sur lui un putain d'anneau magique qui le rend invisible chérie. Autant essayer d'attraper un fantôme !

Aliénor : Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi d'aller dormir Jack.

Jack : Tu viens me border dans mon lit ma belle ?

Alachnÿ : Vous êtes torché mon ami tout comme moi. Ce vin traître nous a distraits quelque peu…

Prince Charmant : Quelque peu ? Oh, quel euphémisme…

Et Prince couina :

Alachnÿ : Regardez-moi cette _gniolle_ (_imbécile très niais en argot_) ! Il en tient une bonne couche.

Jack : Comme toi !

Alachnÿ : Et je vous réponds merdasse !

Jack : Au lieu d'raconter des conneries, tu vas m'aider à ramener la vieille dans ses quartiers. 'tain, elle s'est encore bien torchée !

Nimïel : Pourquoi ne pas la laisser dormir ici ? Après tout elle ne cause de tort à personne…si ?

Jack : Tu tiens a ce que nos hôtes, bien propres sur eux, tombe sur un tel spectacle demain lorsqu'ils viendront, (la bouche en cul de poule), _se sustenter_ !

Prince couina un peu plus :

Nimïel : Lui, en tout les cas, à tout compris.

Jack : Et merde, demain je vais lui passer un sacré savon à l'Amélie ! Bon allez, filez-moi un coup de main. Alachnÿ, magne !

Alachnÿ : Sans moi alors, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle dégobille sur mon manteau !

Jack : Ah non tu vas pas t'défiler l'magicos ! Pas cette fois !

Alachnÿ : Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je serai susceptible de vous prêter main forte ?

Jack : Et te démonter la gueule, c'en est une bonne ?

Alachnÿ : Effectivement, c'est un argument qui peut apporter son poids dans la balance de ma décision.

Jack : Voilà, c'est çà, pèse bien parce qu'y a une bonne grosse beigne en attente pour toi, et j'en ai une en réserve aussi pour toi l'prince de mes deux !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, je n'ai rien dit, tout juste couiner et encore, ceci est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté.

Jack : Ouais, mais je sens poindre la connerie !

Prince Charmant : Il est impossible de vous résister mon ami !

Jack : Tu l'as dit, alors tout le monde en position ! Non mais regardez-moi ce ramassis de trompe la mort ! Bon attendez-moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Le mercenaire se dirigea à peu près, et plutôt près que loin en direction des cuisines. A bien le regarder, cela relevait pratiquement du numéro d'équilibriste. Prince Charmant couina un peu plus ce qui fit lever les yeux du magicien au ciel.

Il revint rapidement, un petit sac de toile accroché à sa ceinture :

Jack : On y va. Allez, envoyez !

Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, à ce niveau de la soirée cela lui était encore possible, ils réunirent leurs forces pour affronter le défi s'offrant à eux.

Après bien des difficultés, Jack et Nimïel se mirent de chaque côté de la bonne femme et la hissèrent sur ses pieds, Alachnÿ lui agrippa le bassin afin d'éviter au corps de s'affaisser sous son propre poids. Il était évident qu'une telle manœuvre se solda par un échec. Le magicien réitéra son geste soufflant comme un bœuf et Prince Charmant…couinait toujours tel un dindon.

Il était curieux de constater les effets dévastateurs de l'alcool sur certaines personnes…

Enfin, ils parvinrent tant bien que mal devant la porte de sa chambre. Mic Mac, se présenta soudain devant eux. Telle la cavalerie, le lutin arrivait après la bataille et ricanait :

Mic Mac : Vous en chiez on dirait !

Jack : J'vais l'tuer celui-là ! Ouvre la porte !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, chacun repris son souffle après avoir « _jeter_ », Amélie sur le lit qui émit un douloureux grincement. Aliénor s'approcha et ôta les chaussures de son amie avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture légère. Rien n'avait perturbé son légendaire ronflement sonore ! Un vrai baryton !

Assis à terre, chacun reprenait son souffle :

Alachnÿ : La prochaine fois que je la vois s'enivrer…comment dites-vous déjà Jack ? Cà chiera dans la colle ? Merdasse, cette expression m'est définitivement acquise.

Aliénor se mit à rire en glissant un oreiller sous la tête d'Amélie. Ce fut alors qu'un étrange événement se produisit. Sans la moindre explication, une petite table portant une vase d'ornement se renversa sans qu'aucun des convives présent ne s'y soit appuyé. Chacun s'observa dans la plus parfaite confusion.

Jack dégaina alors, et le mot n'est pas trop fort tant il collait à ce militaire de grand renom, sa nouvelle arme…. Une poignée de poudre blanche qu'il venait de piocher dans son sac de toile.

Là, sous les regards complètement ahuris de SES AMIS, il se mit à balancer de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, de diagonales en courbes, des poignées de ce qui s'avéra être de la….. Farine. Au final, tout le monde fut saupoudré d'une jolie pellicule blanche. Alachnÿ allait tonner, lorsqu'il aperçut, telle une vision maléfique, une forme invisible, mais dont la farine en dessinait nettement les contours. Jack continua à balancer sa farine ce qui accentua la forme qui se déplaçait rapidement de gauche à droite :

Jack : **Attrapez-le, attrapez-le !**

Aliénor : Je veux bien mais attrapez quoi ?

Dans le couloir, Prince Charmant s'était laissé glisser contre le mur. Les vapeurs d'alcool lui avait tourné la tête et le pauvre bougre tentait de remettre une partie de sa cervelle en état de fonctionnement ce qui lui avait valu quelques minutes. Le temps que mettait une information pour accéder au centre névralgique de son esprit, prenait, ordinairement, une route bien balisée. Là, elle avait prit, la bougresse, un petit chemin de traverse, ce qui occasionna chez quelques retards bien prévisibles.

Lorsqu'enfin, il réussit à se remettre dans une posture de bipède, il ouvrit bien grand la porte, un sourire benêt sur ses traits. Bien évidemment, la forme enfarinée, profita de cette confusion pour se diriger vers cette ouverture providentielle :

Jack : **Ferme la porte bordel !**

Le temps de réaction du tartuffe hélas, pas encore revenu à une certaine normalité fut un chouilla trop long et le mystère de la chambre d'Amélie put ainsi s'enfuir.

Jack dont le regard s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, entra brusquement en éruption. Il se mit à vociférer :

Jack **: Ah le con, le con !**

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, je n'vous permets pas !

Jack : Et moi je vais me permettre de t'coller une raclée ! J'avais l'occasion d'coincer cet enfoiré et t'arrives avec tes gros sabots...Bordel, mais t'es pas fini toi !

Prince Charmant : Mais de quel crime suis-je donc coupable une fois de plus, ce qui en passant ma paraît une fois de trop !

Jack : Une fois de trop ? 'tain mec, exister, c'est çà ton crime et pour moi tu vois à l'heure actuelle, c'est un peu trop !

Prince Charmant : Et bien, je vous remercie pour cette appréciation.

Alachnÿ : Qu'étais-ce encore ?

Aliénor : Un enchantement où autre sortilège de la part des elfes ?

Alachnÿ : Non Aliénor, je dirais juste comme cela, le début de bonnes grosses emmerdes ! Et j'insiste pour que cette citation soit inscrite au panthéon de mes dons divinatoires !

Jack : Panthéon de la connerie me semblerait plus juste mec !

Alachnÿ : J'adore votre sens de la répartie mon ami, mais là, je devine comme un léger relent d'ironie et cela commence légèrement à m'irriter la couenne.

Jack : Mais, Monsieur le magicien foireux, ce serait sans doute le moment de démontrer votre talent…çà roule mieux là ?

Alachnÿ : J'allais y venir !

Jack : Non ! Tout arrive, alors vas-y, on est suspendu à tes lèvres…

Alachnÿ : Ah çà Jack, il n'y a que mes nombreuses maîtresses qui puisent s'enorgueillir de les tâter, les mordre voire y rester accrochées et je ne m'en plaindrais pas !

Prince se remit à couiner ce qui entraina le magicien à sa suite :

Jack : Quelle bande de tarés !

Alachnÿ : Oh là, tout doux l'ami, je suis peut être rond comme une queue d'pelle, mais je ne suis pas sourd, du moins pas encore !

Nimïel : Et si vous mettiez vos egos dans vos poches afin que chacun puisse converser avec tact et retenu ?

Aliénor : Heureusement que ta présence relève un peu le niveau.

Nimïel : Merci ma chère.

Alachnÿ : Prince, nous sommes les mauvais élèves de cette classe dirait-on. Et bien, s'il en est ainsi, nous quittons les lieux.

Jack : Hors de question l'vioque. T'as plutôt …

Aliénor : Vous allez arrêter oui ?

Chacun s'observa en chien de faïence avant que le magicien, satisfait d'avoir fait son petit numéro, ne capitule :

Alachnÿ : Dans un élan de grande mansuétude qui, je le rappelle à cette assemblée, me caractérise pleinement, je veux bien vous éclairer de mes lumières. Bien, il semblerait que nous soyons en présence d'un sortilège de dissimulation et, au jugé, de bien belle puissance.

Jack : C'est çà ta révélation fracassante ? Tu t'foutrais pas un peu d'ma gueule ?

Alachnÿ : Si fait ! Et je cautionne d'ailleurs !

Aliénor : Encore une répartie cinglante et je vous coupe ce qui vous sert de langue !

Nimïel : Si j'étais vous, je resterai sur mes gardes.

Alachnÿ : La petite Dame est courroucée, alors nous allons prendre un raccourci. Il me semble avoir ressentit une très mauvaise impression. Il m'est arrivé d'utiliser de ce subterfuge pour quitter des lieux qu'il était…euh, hum, préférable que je quittasse rapidement. Mari jaloux…enfin vous voyez…

Prince Charmant couina. Il avait l'habitude :

Alachnÿ : L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Enfin, j'ai eu l'occasion de me servir de ce genre de sortilège mais il n'est pas offert à tout le monde d'en avoir l'usage.

Aliénor : Ce qui signifie ?

Alachnÿ : Ce qui signifie, mignonnette, que cet énergumène possède entre ses mains un pouvoir d'une force considérable, d'ailleurs je serais curieux d'en deviner la source.

Jack : Mauvaise idée l'magicien. T'aimerais pas c'que tu pourrais découvrir !

Alachnÿ : Personne ne peut s'enorgueillir de dépasser ce talent qui me rend si singulier au lieu de mes confrères.

Jack : T'as tout dit mec, con…pour les frères…

Mic Mac : J'l'ai toujours pensé, seulement personne me croit !

Alachnÿ : Sale petit fouineur, hors de ma vue avant que je ne te fasse régresser à l'état de spermatozoïdes ce qui serait une excellente idée et me permettrai, une bonne fois pour toute, de te diluer dans une chopine de bière et réduire définitivement tes capacités de reproduction !

Aliénor : Cela suffit ! Que tout le monde retrouve son lit et dessaoule avant que je ne fasse une démonstration de mon envie de trucider la majorité de ce qui se trouve devant mes yeux…Oh là, je m'emmêle les pinceaux là !

Alachnÿ : Et bien voici une bonne parole. Venez les ramassis ! J'entendais Prince et Mic Mac ! Allons finir une bonne chopine dans mes appartements avant de nous écrouler dans notre lit ! Et vous avez tout intérêt à retenir ce qui se trouve dans votre estomac…ou ailleurs. Je vous préviens que le premier qui dégobille, pisse ou chie sur mon manteau aura mon légendaire coup de pied au cul !

Sous les rires gras de ses invités, le trio infernal s'en fut en…diagonale. Les couloirs avaient pris une étrange courbure en cette fin de soirée…

Nimïel proposa de raccompagner Aliénor à ses appartements. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de cette guerrière et cette nuit, une telle offre ne se refusa pas.

A cette heure de la nuit, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le palais du Roi. La jeune femme ne cessait d'admirer les entrelacs que formaient les racines des arbres poussant à la surface et qui avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de servir de support aux murs creusés dans ces cavernes. Des motifs elfiques avaient été gravés ça et là sur la roche et recouvert d'argent pur. Décidément Le Roi adorait l'éclat de ce métal précieux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils venaient de dépasser la chambre d'Aliénor, tout occupés à converser lorsque se présenta l'entrée des jardins royaux. D'un même élan, ils entrèrent et apprécièrent un tableau idyllique ! Devant leurs yeux connaisseurs, un jardin aux multiples variétés, plongé dans la clarté d'une aube naissante grâce aux failles que les racines des arbres avaient eue l'élégance de faire afin de permettre à la lumière et l'eau de pluie de pouvoir s'infiltrer, étalait la plénitude de sa beauté :

Nimïel : C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

Aliénor : Je me faisais la même réflexion.

Nimïel : Un moment d'éternité dans un océan de doute !

Aliénor : Je n'aurais pas mieux dit...

Nimïel : Accorderiez vous la permission gente Dame à un elfe poète et sans doute un peu trop rêveur la permission de soumettre à votre bienveillance une requête des plus délicates ?

Aliénor : Tu commencerais presque à me faire peur !

Nimïel : Posez votre délicat visage au creux de mon épaule afin que je puisse déclamer dans un doux murmure une poésie qui, selon mon souhait, saurait combler une nostalgie que je pressens ?

Aliénor : Il n'est de plus belle demande qui m'ait été faite ces derniers temps. Je vous accorde votre requête bel elfe et attend avec impatience le doux son de votre voix !

Sous les premiers rayons d'un soleil naissant s'infiltrant au travers des interstices, des vers mélodieux et enchanteurs s'élevèrent dans ce cadre de nature propice à la poésie. Aliénor laissa voguer ses pensées et ses paupières se baissèrent. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'elfe pour en cueillir la primeur.

Lorelindorinan, « _Pays des fleurs de rêve_ » ! Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, Olana fut ravie de revenir dans cette forêt enchanteresse. C'était un peu comme la continuation d'une partie de son aventure. Cet endroit était si paisible…

Les mallornes, toujours aussi majestueux, portait leurs parures estivale avec féérie. Toutes les nuances des couleurs de l'été se mêlaient harmonieusement telle une palette de peintre.

Il y avait l'embarras du choix pour la création et l'amour d'une réalisation…

Haldir, capitaine de la garde des Seigneurs de la Lothlorien venait à la rencontre de Sa Majesté. Arrêté à sa hauteur, il inclina la tête portant la main sur son cœur :

Haldir : _Mae Govannen_ Roi Thranduil. Le Seigneur Céléborn vous prie d'accepter son salut. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Gente Dame…

A son tour, la jeune femme baissa la tête offrant un discret sourire :

Olana : C'est un plaisir de se trouver dans un endroit aussi enchanteur. La nature a revêtu ses plus beaux atours.

Haldir : Le plaisir est partagé Dame…

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à prendre la parole :

Haldir : Dame Olana.

Surprise que l'on se soit souvenu de son prénom, elle rougit légèrement ce qui la rendit plus touchante. Le capitaine de la garde détourna, à regret, son regard et les conduisit à l'intérieur du royaume.

Partout les fleurs s'étaient ouvertes exhalant un parfum enivrant. Les insectes, en plein labeur, ne leurs prêtaient guère d'attention, trop occupé à butiner.

Au détour du chemin s'enfonçant plus profondément sous la forêt, le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par une biche qui stoppa net sa course. Ses profonds yeux noirs la fixaient. Immobile, l'animal continua son observation avant de se détourner pour s'enfuir. Elle adressa un sourire au roi qui avait, lui aussi aperçu cette magnifique bête.

Au pied du plus bel arbre de _Caras Galadhon_ se tenait Céléborn. Son long manteau couleur argent, reflétait les rayons du soleil, ses longs cheveux blonds foncés encadraient un visage parfaitement serein et…heureux.

Les deux elfes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps…

Il était toujours plaisant pour le monarque de retrouver celui qui avait partagé, un temps, une période délicate de son existence. Au décès de son épouse Neryëlle, le roi avait sombré dans une sombre période. Sans la constante attention de son ami, son mal être aurait perduré plus que de raison.

Thranduil descendit de son destrier dont il tendit les brides à Haldir avant de poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Céléborn :

Céléborn : Bienvenue à vous Thranduil mon ami ! C'est une joie de vous recevoir en ces temps paisibles.

Thranduil : Le plaisir est partagé mon ami. Votre accueil nous ravit.

Céléborn : Gente Dame…avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Olana : Oui Seigneur Céléborn, quoique un peu plus rapide que le précédent et bien plus calme également. Cette saison est magnifique…Il y a tant à voir, à entendre et à sentir…

L'elfe lui sourit :

Céléborn : C'est une magnifique saison. La nature la met en fête chaque matin de ce monde.

Olana : Vous vivez dans un endroit magique Seigneur. Je vous envie…

Céléborn : D'autres temps vous aurait révéler des splendeurs Dame Olana. Hélas, la noirceur envahit peu à peu ce monde, pourtant, l'espoir perdure de sauver cet écrin de beauté.

Olana : Puisse-t-il le rester indéfiniment, vous vous en montrez digne Mon Seigneur. Ce ne serait que justice qu'enfin tous le comprennent.

Céléborn : Hélas, Gente Dame, compréhension et sagesse sont devenues deux qualités fort rares en ces temps troublés, mais suivez-moi, vous devez avoir hâte de vous installer. Je vous emmène dans un endroit très spécial. Votre admiration pour ce royaume sera comblée.

Ensemble, tous trois montèrent les marches de bois fixées sur le tronc du colosse végétal. En colimaçon, ce dernier ne semblait jamais devoir s'arrêter.

Parvenus au sommet, Céléborn s'arrêta devant une large porte en chêne. Un loquet de bronze fermait l'accès d'une pièce se trouvant derrière le panneau de bois. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Circulaire, cet espace comportait un splendide lit à baldaquin où étaient tendus des voilages blancs se soulevant sous la caresse d'une légère brise. Il n'y avait aucun mur, seul les entrelacs des branches pourvus d'un feuillage conséquent en constituait les contours, de sorte qu'elle eu l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Céléborn : Levez la tête Gente Dame…

S'exécutant, Olana entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres poussant un oh d'admiration. Le treillis formé par les branches devenues très fines au sommet du géant, laissait filtrer une douce lumière :

Céléborn : Cet endroit vous plait-il ? Nous l'appelons « _La chambre céleste_ ». La nuit, par temps clair, les branchages se délient sous l'effet d'un sortilège et offre à qui s'emplit de respect pour cette délicate nature, la contemplation d'une magnifique voûte étoilée.

La jeune femme n'en finissait plus d'admirer ce plafond végétal, s'imaginant sans peine ce qu'il avait à offrir une fois le soleil dissimulé sous la ligne d'horizon. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, son visage reflétait une joie presque enfantine. Céléborn fut touché par cette candeur et le roi n'en fut pas moins ému.

Céléborn : Nous vous laissons à votre installation Dame Olana. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Il se tourna en direction de Thranduil :

Céléborn : Me pardonnerez-vous de ne point vous avoir octroyé cette chambre ? Cette jeune femme méritait, il me semble les honneurs de cette féérie.

Thranduil : Je m'incline devant une pensée aussi généreuse.

Céléborn : Je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Thranduil : Accordez-moi quelques instants je vous prie.

Céléborn : Fort bien.

Aussitôt, le monarque se dirigea vers Olana, se saisit de son poignée et déposa un baiser sur sa main :

Thranduil : Nous nous reverrons plus tard Ma Dame.

Olana : Thranduil….

Thranduil : Oui Olana ?

Elle posa un regard intense sur l'ellon, sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

Olana : Me ferez-vous l'amour sous les étoiles, toute la nuit ?

Devant tant d'espérances, le roi émit un sourire :

Thranduil : Je n'aurai de cesse de vous satisfaire mon ange. Veuillez considérer ces paroles comme une promesse.

Olana : Je n'en éprouve que plus de hâte.

Thranduil : Vous faire mienne est mon désir le plus ardent _elen nin_. Cette nuit, votre place sera parmi elles.

Son visage désigna le ciel caché par les feuilles.

Il se rapprocha d'elle murmurant tout contre son oreille :

Thranduil : _Pîn mael nin_. (Mon petit plaisir)

Olana rougit violemment. De troublantes images se présentèrent à ses yeux. Cela fit sourire le roi…

Quelle joie de pouvoir enfin prendre un bain ! Certes, ce n'était qu'un petit baquet, mais il convenait parfaitement à sa morphologie. Monter à une telle hauteur des seaux d'eau relevait de l'exploit, aussi comprenait-elle la nécessité de réduire les dimensions des bacs dédiés à la toilette. Une elfine l'aida à se coiffer. Elle adorait leurs coiffures, mais préféra relever ses cheveux qu'elle attacha à l'aide d'un morceau de bois coincé dans son chignon.

Sa robe de voile bleu nuit, tranchait avec sa carnation claire. Son visage gardait les traces de son coup de soleil offrant à son regard un attrait irrésistible. Le bijou contenant la mèche de cheveu du monarque étincelait à la lumière des bougies. Elle le tint quelques instants entre ses doigts. Tant de chemin avait été parcouru depuis son arrivée en ce monde…

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucune nostalgie pour son monde natal. En avait-elle jamais éprouvé ? A bien y penser, elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa place, pas plus dans sa famille qu'auprès de la société bien pensante et perfide entourant les « _Isendril_ ». Chassant ces mauvais souvenirs, elle fit couler quelques gouttes de parfum dans le creux de ses seins.

Impatiente, elle attendit sagement assise sur le lit la venue du roi, lorsqu'un léger bruit attira son attention. Cela provenait au dessus de sa tête. Levant son visage vers le plafond végétal, elle remarqua du mouvement dans les feuillages. Un temps surprise, elle s'aperçut que les branchages se déliaient avec lenteur. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres bien vite suivit d'un sourire émerveillé.

Toute à son admiration, elle ne prêta pas attention au monarque faisant son entrée.

Attendrit, il admira Sa Dame, les yeux écarquillés vers les cieux dégagés de toute verdure. Il s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui offrit un visage radieux :

Olana : C'est magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! C'est de la magie ?

Thranduil : De la magie, oui. Pour un être aussi splendide que vous petit ange, ce n'est qu'évidence. Vous resplendissez Olana.

Telle une enfant, elle lui prit la main, s'allongea sur le lit, l'entrainant avec elle :

Olana : Nous avons les étoiles pour nous tous seuls…C'est féérique !

Thranduil admira la beauté de ses astres, pourtant la seule trouvant grâce à ses yeux se trouvait à ses côtés :

Olana : Oh, Majesté, si vous saviez…

Thranduil : Parlez-moi.

Olana : Mes pensées sont inavouables je le crains…

Thranduil : Osez Ma Dame. Confiez-moi vos pensées les plus intimes.

Olana tourna son visage vers lui :

Olana : J'ai envie de vous, voilà ma seule pensée. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit une vision…vous et moi… sur ce lit avec les étoiles pour témoins de notre...union.

Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux et sentit le souffle de l'ellon s'approcher de ses tempes qu'il baisa :

Thranduil : Si nous n'étions attendus par le Seigneur Céléborn…vous seriez déjà nue.

Olana sentit son cœur battre plus fort :

Thranduil : Je ressens votre émoi. Vous n'êtes pas la seule mon cœur. Mon désir pour vous s'intensifie au point de m'avoir ôté la sérénité.

Olana : Si vous continuez Sire, je ne serai plus en mesure de me surveiller.

Thranduil : La jolie confession que voici.

Olana fut réduite au silence tant l'intensité du regard de l'elfe la troublait. Il se pencha vers elle, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se positionner sur elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit très nettement le désir du roi, la jeune femme s'empourpra :

Thranduil : Voici mon tourment Ma Dame.

Frémissante, Olana sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Le monarque bascula sur le côté, baisa le haut de son épaule et se redressant tendit sa main vers elle :

Thranduil : Venez mon ange ou notre retard fera jaser cette Cour.

Olana : Je vous suis.

Le visage rougit, autant par le soleil que par la hardiesse du roi, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

Thranduil : _Elen nin_…De grâce, ayez pitié de ma pauvre condition d'ellon.

Tous deux se mirent à rire…

Aimer était parfois si éprouvant…

Esgaroth tenait marché deux fois par semaine. Les colporteurs tentaient, tant bien que mal, de vendre leurs marchandises, espérant récolter un petit bénéfice. La pauvreté de cette ville ne rendait pas le commerce très florissant, mais l'on devait s'en contenter.

Les belles fleurs de Béthaniel, aimaient se promener parmi les étals et espéraient toujours flairer la « _bonne affaire_ ». L'argent ne manquait pas, les concernant, c'était plutôt la qualité de la marchandise qui n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous. Cependant, elle connaissait un marchand, venu des territoires du nord, dont l'étal paraissait un peu mieux achalandé.

Ce fut vers lui qu'elles se tournèrent une fois de plus sous les regards envieux des femmes de Lacville, trop pauvres pour s'offrir le superflu. Tout naturellement, Chaperon Rose se dirigea d'emblée vers le négociant tant son observation avait porté ses fruits.

Il ne fallait jamais se presser pour réaliser une belle affaire. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Gonflé d'une certaine assurance, le marchand commença à haranguer les filles de joie :

Marchand : Allez mes jolies, venez voir ce que je vous ai apporté aujourd'hui…De la belle qualité, comme toujours.

Piaillant telles des pies, elles se rapprochèrent rapidement. Chaperon Rose, légèrement en retrait, fixait Luthïen. Lui aussi la dévorait du regard. Soudain, l'une des protégées de Béthaniel, s'approcha de l'ellon lui décochant une œillade particulièrement provocante.  
Le retour de bâton ne se fit point attendre. Chaperon ondula des hanches et se présenta devant le marchand trop heureux de laisser ses mirettes fureter dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Par provocation, elle soutint le regard de l'elfe qui n'en perdit pas une miette et se rapprocha de la petite gourgandine qui l'avait approché. A ce jeu-là, Chaperon avait une longueur d'avance.

Son arme fatale… charmant petit bout de langue coincée avec le soupçon d'indécence qu'il fallait, entre ses dents, fut dévoilée aux nombreux passants, mâles de préférence. Soudain, il y eut foule près de l'étal. Tous admiraient cette petite…

Passant à la vitesse supérieure, Chaperon se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre en minaudant comme elle savait si bien le faire. Tout un art mis à disposition du colporteur et des hommes éblouis par tant de charme. Les yeux du capitaine devinrent des fentes. La colère et l'envie se disputait. Béthaniel observait le manège depuis un petit moment. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'ellon aussi épris. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il dévorait Chaperon des yeux et son désir était presque palpable dans son pantalon.

La tenancière du bordel se mit à rire, puis elle s'adressa à Lilly, l'une de ses protégées et amie du capitaine :

Béthaniel : Ce regard là, tu n'es pas prête de le voir très souvent sur le visage d'un mâle Lilly ! Seuls l'amour peut faire briller ces prunelles avec une telle intensité. On dirait que notre Capitaine vient de se laisser piéger !

Les oreilles elfiques entendirent ce que la jeune femme avait tenté de murmurer :

Luthïen : Béthaniel, il me semble que tu vas un peu vite en besogne.

Béthaniel : J'avais oublié ton sens de l'ouïe très développé ! Allons…vois comme elle te reluque…elle fait déjà bander tous les hommes ici présent. Si elle le voulait vraiment… Cette petite à du potentiel crois-moi. Dommage qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de mes ouailles.

Luthïen : Je l'aurai détourné si tel avait été le cas.

Béthaniel : Fais tout de même attention à toi bel elfe. Elle te mènera par le bout du nez, pour commencer…avant que le reste ne suive…

Elle se mit à rire. Pendant ce temps là, Chaperon Rose venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure et, stupéfaction, se mit à …rougir ? Comment Diable pouvait-elle réussir un tel prodige, se demanda Luthïen.

Bien entendu, ces couleurs pourpres firent monter la sève du marchand, pensant, à tort, avoir affaire à une pauvre petite chose. Ce fut le moment choisi par la jeune femme pour entamer la conversation :

Chaperon Rose : Vous avez de biens jolies affaires Monsieur le vendeur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyen sur moi, pourtant cette robe là-bas me plaît tant…

Marchand : Laquelle belle enfant ?

Chaperon Rose : La rouge, avec ses rubans noirs. Beau mariage de couleur.

Marchand : Elle vous irait parfaitement ma jolie.

Chaperon Rose : (baissant le ton), C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il serait tellement dommage qu'une autre que moi la revête quant je pourrais la mettre en valeur et prononcer haut et fort à qui voudrait bien l'entendre chez quel charmant vendeur je l'aurais acheté afin de vous amener moult clients…Dans la foulée, j'aurais vanté votre sens des affaires et nous en aurions partagé les bénéfices.

Elle soupira bruyamment :

Chaperon Rose : Hélas, je ne puis me l'offrir et personne ne veut me faire plaisir, moi qui suis si adorable pour qui se donne la peine d'accéder à mes désirs…

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour rehausser un sourire déjà agrandit tout comme une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il peinait à dissimuler. Ce fut le moment choisi par Luthïen pour intervenir :

Luthïen : Viens Chaperon, nous devons y aller.

Chaperon Rose : Vous voyez ? Quand je vous disais que l'on ne me traite pas comme il conviendrait…

Marchand : Un instant l'elfe, cette demoiselle et moi-même discutions âprement des conditions de vente de cette magnifique robe et je pense que cette …délicieuse personne serait une cliente de choix.

Luthïen : Une cliente de choix ? Et avec quel argent vous paierait-elle ?

Marchand : Le mode de paiement est tout à fait relatif !

Chaperon Rose : Ah, vois-tu ? Nous nous comprenons ce…délicat Monsieur et moi. Là, tu nous déranges, alors à moins que tu ne souhaites m'offrir ce vêtement, ce qui serait extrêmement généreux de ta part, je vais continuer à discuter avec mon gentil et attentionné marchand qui LUI a deviné toute l'importance de cette négociation.

Luthïen : J'ai dit que nous devions y aller, et tu vas me suivre. Nous avons des bottines à faire réparer.

Chaperon Rose pris la mouche et commença à frapper le sol de son petit pied :

Chaperon Rose : **Je veux cette robe ! Je veux, je veux !**

L'elfe se mit à rire :

Luthïen : Tu veux, tu veux….tu en veux des choses ma puce ! Tu m'as moi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Chaperon Rose : Je veux cette robe et ne bougerai pas d'un pouce avant que tu ne me l'aie acheté !

Fermement déterminée, elle croisa ses bras sous seins ce qui provoqua une remontée de Téti et Téta fortement apprécié par le négociant dont le rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement. Pas démonté pour un sou, l'ellon s'accroupit et attrapa la jeune femme la hissant sur son épaule. Il parcourut une certaine distance avant de la déposer à terre aux côtés de Béthaniel :

Luthïen : Emmène-là chez le cordonnier, je vais récupérer ses bottines.

Chaperon Rose : Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, je me promène en haillon et tu te fiches complètement de moi ! Bientôt l'on me prendra pour une souillon et l'on me jettera des pièces pour aller m'acheter un quignon de pain ! Gougnafier, porc…

Béthaniel l'entraina avec elle et se mit à rire elle aussi :

Béthaniel : Tu n'y arriveras pas ma jolie. Ceci dit, j'ai hâte de savoir comment les choses vont évoluer pour vous deux. Il faut bien dire que vous piquez ma curiosité !

Chaperon Rose : Je ferai de cet elfe ce que bon me semble…j'ai tous les pouvoirs pour faire plier le mâle !

Béthaniel : A ta place, je ne me sentirais pas si confiante. Luthïen n'est pas un elfe ordinaire. Mais je te laisse le découvrir toute seule, allez viens, le cordonnier n'est plus très loin…

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Un flûtiste et un violoniste, jouèrent ensemble des airs forts entrainants. Le souper avait été excellent comme toujours. On savait recevoir chez Béthaniel et son mari Manfred !

Le but recherché étant de faire revenir le client, par conséquent, les repas étaient toujours des moments extrêmement conviviaux. Luthïen et Chaperon Rose, profitèrent des largesses de leur hôte et tous deux firent honneur aux plats succulents faisant la fierté du cuisinier.

Au moment du dessert, le capitaine refusa l'offre de Béthaniel :

Luthïen : Nous allons le prendre à l'étage. Peut être redescendrons-nous un peu plus tard.

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil complice :

Béthaniel : Comme vous voudrez les tourtereaux !

Une fois dans la chambre, Chaperon Rose, attendit patiemment. Son dessert, elle le voulait plus que tout. La gourmandise était l'un de ses nombreux péchés. Malgré tout, cela tardait à arriver ce qui la fit se lever comme un ressort :

Luthïen : Ou vas-tu ?

Chaperon Rose : Chercher de quoi sustenter ma gourmandise !

Luthïen : As-tu bien regardé partout ? Sans doute nous l'aura-t-on disposé quelque part dans cette pièce…

Surprise, elle fixa l'ellon :

Chaperon Rose : Toi, mon mignon, tu fomentes un mauvais coup où je ne m'y connais pas…Ouh…je me sens toute excitée…

Luthïen : Tu es toujours très excitée ma puce !

Chaperon Rose : Il semblerait que cela ne te déplaise pas tant que cela.

Luthïen : Effectivement ! Bon, alors ? Fouillons les alentours les plus proches…

En souriant, la jeune femme joua le jeu et se mit à détailler la chambre. Rien ne semblait suspect, la table avec le bougeoir, les chaises…rien dessus, la petite commode avec le broc d'eau et sa bassine en faïence…

Soudain, elle aperçut un paquet joliment ficelé posé sur le lit entre les deux oreillers de plumes. Elle sauta sur le lit et s'empara du paquetage :

Chaperon Rose : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Luthïen : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le mieux serait de l'ouvrir.

Elle défit l'emballage et à la lumière des bougies apparurent la robe rouge aux rubans noirs. Jamais vêtement ne lui avait paru plus beau. Il venait de revêtir une signification tout à fait particulière. Des cadeaux…on lui en avait fait de nombreux et de tous prix, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de particulier à ses yeux qui brillèrent de façon inaccoutumé.

Elle tenta de dissimuler son trouble. Un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage enfantin :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Quelle surprise ! Tu as fini par te ranger à mon argument ? Cette robe était faite pour moi.

Elle se leva précipitamment du lit et sauta au cou de l'ellon qui eut bien du mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre :

Chaperon Rose : Tu es adorable. Je vais immédiatement la passer. Aide-moi veux-tu ?

Son corset, assorti d'une adorable culotte de satin rouge se présentèrent à l'appréciation d'un elfe chauffé à blanc. Il eut le plus grand mal à lui passer la robe. Soudain, elle recula de quelques pas, tourna sur elle-même et avec un sourire coquin s'adressa à lui :

Chaperon Rose : Elle te plaît ?

Luthïen : Je dois reconnaitre que tu avais raison. Il te fallait cette robe…

Minaudant avec une exagération confinant à la luxure, elle remonta sa robe et faisant disparaitre ses mains sous les jupons du vêtement, elle fit glisser sa culotte. Tombée à terre, elle l'enjamba, s'en saisit, la roula en boule et s'approcha de Luthïen. Son regard brûlait d'envie. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquiver le moindre geste, elle lui fourra son dessous dans l'une de ses poches et courut vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit en grands :

Chaperon Rose : Viens, j'ai envie de danser. Quelque chose me dit que tu vas aimer me savoir nue sous cette robe à me trémousser seule ou…accompagnée pourquoi pas ? J'ai promis une petite tarentelle à l'aubergiste…ouh !

Elle disparut en poussant ses adorables petits cris. Il la vit descendre les escaliers…petite poupée sautillante, ses cheveux tirebouchonnés montant, descendant…son sourire plaqué sur le visage, son regard polisson et surtout, ses fesses…nues…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et à son tour il descendit les marches, s'assurant que sa virilité ne le trahirait pas trop. Peine perdue, Béthaniel, fine mouche, l'entraina à l'écart :

Béthaniel : Elle te rend fou n'est-ce pas ? Si tu pouvais voir ta tête…allez Luthïen calme tes ardeurs. Fait danser Lilly, cela devrait faire revenir ta petite ingénue dans ton giron…

Chaperon Dansait avec le maitre des lieux tout à fait disposé à offrir à cette jeune femme une démonstration de son savoir faire. Luthïen imaginait…sa nudité sous cette robe. Cette femme représentait, à elle seule, un véritable appel à la luxure. Il tenta de faire danser la petite Lilly, trop heureux de récupérer Son capitaine, ce qui enflamma Chaperon laquelle se rapprocha de l'aubergiste.

N'y tenant plus, il délaissa la petite gourgandine après s'être excusé et l'avoir gratifié d'un chaste baiser sur son front et vint à grands pas près de la jeune femme, la fit basculer sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'étage :

Luthïen : Veuillez nous excuser…

Béthaniel : Ne t'inquiètes pas Luthïen on comprend !

Tous les hommes dans la salle se mirent en rire et certains sifflaient.

Une fois dans la chambre, il la posa à terre :

Luthïen : Si tu n'enlèves pas cette robe à l'instant, je vais la déchirer !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Vous êtes pressé Monsieur on dirait…

Muni de sa dague, il avança la lame vers le tissu et Chaperon n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de côté :

Chaperon Rose : Non ! Cà va, je me rends, je l'enlève tout de suite.

La vue de son corps le rendit fou et sans plus attendre il la fit basculer sur le lit…

Son corps emprisonnait celui de Chaperon. Il n'avait ressentit une telle impatience ! Trop heureuse de susciter un tel désir, Chaperon ne cessait de l'exciter, gémissant, poussant de petits soupirs…

Luthïen : Tu le fais exprès !

Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je remporte un tel succès !

Luthïen : Et qui prétends que tu as gagné ?

Chaperon Rose : Mon pauvre ami, tu es au bord de l'implosion !

Luthïen : Exact, mais rien ne dit que c'est à toi que je vais faire profiter mes faveurs.

Le visage de Chaperon s'empourpra. Sa colère la rendait plus belle encore :

Chaperon Rose : Tu n'as pas intérêt à réveiller ma jalousie…

Luthïen : Ah, tu avoue l'être, donc tu éprouves un petit quelque chose pour le valeureux vainqueur se trouvant en face de toi.

Chaperon Rose : Vantardise !

Luthïen : Tu ne veux jamais t'avouer vaincue, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Chaperon Rose : Je n'ai jamais perdue.

Luthïen : Il faut toujours une première fois !

Chaperon Rose : Je te laisse le bénéficie du doute.

Luthïen : Il est temps que je te mate un peu mon petit animal sauvage.

Chaperon Rose : Tu peux toujours essayer vaurien.

Décidé à garder l'avantage, il tenta de l'embrasser. Erreur ! Chaperon Rose le mordit violemment. Du sang s'écoula sur son menton. D'abord furieux, Luthïen l'observa quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire :

Luthïen : Tu n'es pas facile à dompter petite femelle !

Bientôt les caresses du capitaine reçurent les plus beaux échos qu'il pouvait espérer et qui portaient trois lettres : oui.

Aussitôt, prenant pour argent comptant cette charmante invitation, Luthïen promena sa main entre les cuisses offertes de ce petit animal ronronnant. Il trouva bien vite ce petit bout de chair ne demandant qu'à gonfler de désir sous la caresse experte de ses doigts. Le miaulement s'élevant de la gorge de Chaperon excita rapidement les sens de l'ellon tendu comme un arc.

Luthïen : Bon sang, tu es toute mouillée petite dévergondée. Il serait indécent de te laisser ainsi...si chaude, si douce, si ...soumise.

Bien décidée, à lui démontrer, qu'elle ne serait jamais aux ordres d'un quelconque individu en portant une paire, dusse-t-elle être de fort belles dimensions, elle s'empara du doigt que l'elfe s'amusait à promener sur son visage et le garda en bouche. Avec un regard espiègle, elle mordit la phalange d'une telle force, qu' 'il poussa un cri :

Luthïen : Mais, tu es enragée ! Je vais te montrer combien il en coûte de me contrer ainsi.

Affichant un sourire moqueur, il se leva tranquillement, réajusta son pantalon laissant un Chaperon au bord de l'implosion :

Luthïen : Je te laisse avec ton désir. Tu attendras patiemment mon bon vouloir. Ainsi, comprendras-tu enfin la leçon ?

Chaperon Rose : Fort bien !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs :

Chaperon Rose : Je vais descendre dans la grande salle, me choisir un mâle digne de ce nom et là…

La belle tournait nue autour de sa proie en roucoulant :

Chaperon Rose : Là, je m'offrirais sans la moindre pudeur, et crois-moi sur parole, je saurais y mettre les formes. Mon bel inconnu aura ses attributs si tendus, qu'il en pleurera d'émotion lorsque je le soulagerai de ma langue habile !

Les yeux du capitaine devinrent des fentes sous l'effet de la colère :

Luthïen : Ton impudeur est à la hauteur...

Chaperon Rose : De mon savoir faire très cher, ne l'oublie pas. Je vais de ce pas m'allonger pour les beaux yeux de ce mâle dominant, chose que visiblement tu ne semble pas être...

C'en fut trop pour cet ellon dont le désir enflait son pantalon. Cette humaine le rendait fou. Mieux valait pour lui guerroyer. Trop tard, il était pris dans ses filets.

Sa main agrippa les longs cheveux soyeux de la belle et la tira vers lui :

Luthïen : Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles. Tu crieras grâce.

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui, mais oui...

Impatient, ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu' il défit son pantalon et offrit à la vue de la jeune femme, le plus bel aiguillon qui lui avait été permis d'admirer, ce qui la fit roucouler de plus belle :

Luthïen : Ca y est ? Tu as enfin compris qui était le dominant ?

Ne souhaitant pas gâcher d'avantage le moment de grâce qui s'offrait à eux, la belle émit un petit ouiii tremblotant :

Luthïen : **Je n'ai rien entendu !**

Chaperon rose : Oui.

Luthïen : Cris le !

Chaperon Rose : **Oui !**

Luthïen : Oui, ma puce voilà qui est mieux...

Pensant avoir le dessus, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, le beau capitaine s'évertua à lui faire la démonstration de son savoir faire. La belle, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, mit un point d'honneur à bien assimiler la leçon. Jouer était si excitant !

Tant de pouvoir la rendait euphorique !

Le Seigneur Céléborn fixait son ami Thranduil incrédule. Que lui arrivait-il ? Soucieux, il tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner :

Céléborn : Je vous en prie, reconsidérez votre position _mellon nin_ !

Thranduil : Ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus…

Céléborn : _ Là navin caritalyas màra !_ (Agir de la sorte ne vous apportera rien de bon).

Thranduil : Le premier soupir de l'amour est le dernier de la sagesse _mellon nin !_

Le Seigneur de la Lothlorien baissa la tête profondément chagriné. Un destin était sur le point de se jouer, il le savait. Pourtant, résigné, il se rangea aux côtés de cet ellon fougueux…une fois de plus :

Céléborn : Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je serai à vos côtés.

Thranduil : C'est dans les épreuves que la valeur d'un ami se découvre. Je n'en ais jamais douté vous concernant Céléborn.

Secouant la tête, l'elfe soupira laissant le fils d'Oropher s'éloigner à grands pas…

_Le digne fils de son père_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même !

Elle l'attendait, au pied du grand mallorne à l'écorce argentée

Le monarque lui avait promis une promenade sous les étoiles. Désireuse de l'avoir à ses côtés, sa patience fut récompensée par le magnifique sourire qu'il lui offrit.

Comme elle aimait cet elfe !

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules carrées et ses mains se tendirent vers elle :

Thranduil : _Elen nin_ ! Je vous emmène dans un endroit particulier cher à mon cœur.

Olana : Vous êtes bien mystérieux…Que se passe-t-il ?

Thranduil : Chut ! Prenez ma main, mon ange, et suivez-moi.

Obéissante, la jeune femme prit sa main et se laissa guider.

Quittant les sous-bois, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière où, en son centre, se trouvait une colline. L'herbe était si douce qu'elle faisait comme un tapis sous leurs pieds.

Ici et là, poussait des Elanor, dont le nom signifiait « _Soleil-étoile_ ». Sa corolle dorée avait la forme d'une étoile. Ce végétal poussait exclusivement sur cette colline, ce qui la rendait unique. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'en cueillir une et la glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle lui souri, attendrie.

Parvenus au sommet, le roi lui fit admirer le paysage. Sous la voûte étoilée la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Les innombrables lumières éclairant les talans elfiques, habitations à l'intérieur même des arbres, faisait scintiller l'océan de verdure. Les chants des elfes s'entendaient par-delà le murmure de la brise….

Olana n'en finissait plus de tout admirer. Le roi rompit enfin le silence et fit face à la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Cet endroit est très particulier pour nous les elfes. Je vais vous en conter l'histoire. Pendant le deuxième âge du soleil le roi des elfes Amroth construisit sa demeure sur cette colline. Il tomba fou amoureux d'une elfe vierge du nom de Nimrodel. Elle se fiança avec son amant, mais ils furent séparés. Celle dont le nom signifie Dame Blanche, se perdit dans les montagnes blanches et l'on ne l'a revit jamais. Amroth se jeta du haut du pont de son navire et se noya. Sa maison disparue, mais nous elfes, considérons cet endroit comme enchanté et plein de la beauté d'un amour contrarié par les étoiles.

Olana : Comme c'est triste, mais en même temps, je comprends que ce lieu soit paré d'un tel enchantement.

Thranduil : Vous conter cette histoire, n'est pas l'unique raison de notre venue jusqu'ici _elen nin_.

Olana pencha délicatement la tête sur le côté fronçant son petit nez. Comme il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras...

Thranduil : Des mots d'importance vont être prononcé mon ange…je vous demande d'ouvrir votre cœur…

Il y a fort longtemps, une belle jeune femme se présenta à moi. La première émotion apparut sur son visage a été la douleur. Jamais des larmes ne m'avaient provoqué autant de souffrance. Tel un rêve évanescent, elle disparut dans la nuit, l'une de celles fêtée par mon peuple. La joie quitta mon cœur transi et bien malgré moi, son souvenir persista.

Bien des années plus tard, elle réapparut. Transis d'émotion, jusqu'à en perdre la parole, elle m'émerveilla dès les premières secondes où mon attention se porta à nouveau sur elle, sans que ma souvenance ne m'en fasse état. Je fus sous le charme malgré ma réticence à laisser voguer mon esprit sur l'océan couleur émeraude de ses yeux délicats et si empreint d'innocence. Mais, tel un enchantement, elle entra dans mon cœur de la plus jolie des façons, en toute simplicité, sans vouloir forcer la douleur dans laquelle je m'étais emmuré.

Au détour de souvenirs épars, la mémoire revint à mon esprit et la douleur fit place à une vague d'amour infini. M'ouvrant son cœur, elle s'est donnée à moi alors que les larmes faisaient briller ses yeux et m'a conter ce que mon esprit avait oublié. Depuis, je suis à ses genoux, ma vie ne tient qu'à un sourire, une caresse de ses mains. Je suis à sa merci, elle est ma lumière…

Comprenant, que le Roi parlait d'elle, des larmes perlèrent sur les franges de ses cils. Il posa un genou à terre. Au bas de la colline, le Seigneur Céléborn apercevait les deux silhouettes. Bien que se trouvant fort loin, il devina ses paroles et malgré ses craintes, il sourit. Tout en haut de ce dôme de terre, un Roi était en train de déclamer sa flamme à l'élue de son cœur. Ce fait rarissime avait le mérite de recueillir toute son attention.

Thranduil : Cette jeune femme portait le malheur en son cœur. Elle et moi avons partagé ses douleurs comme elle à accepté mes blessures et nous nous sommes promis d'être l'un pour l'autre le réconfort après l'errance de nos vies. Aujourd'hui, vous Olana, atteignez un bel âge pour votre condition d'humaine et moi, Thranduil, roi des elfes sylvestres, suis à l'apogée de la mienne…

Le Roi prit les deux mains d'Olana et continua son discours les yeux remplis de tout l'amour qu'il était capable de contenir dans son cœur :

Thranduil : Mon ange, prenez mes mains. Ne les lâchez pas. Je ferai pour vous chaque nuit des bouquets d'étoiles. Leurs lumières inonderont nos deux cœurs. J'allumerai, de ma passion, des feux là où chacun n'y voyait que des cendres. Donnez-moi vos mains mon amour je vous guiderai sur les chemins les plus doux, je vous apprendrai ce que je sais, vous m'apprendrai ce que vous savez. Vous m'offrirez un peu de votre folie, je vous emplirai de ma sagesse. Ce que je vous offre aujourd'hui, ni le temps, ni le chagrin, ni les obstacles ne pourront l'abîmer. Je m'offre à vous, je vous offre mon cœur. Si longtemps resté aride, il à réappris à aimer grâce à vous, vous l'avez à nouveau ensemencé. Ma vie sera de vous aimer, mon bonheur de vous plaire…

Olana pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sans discontinuer, ses yeux n'étaient que rivières, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle frissonnait. Le roi lâcha ses mains le temps de sortir de la poche de son long manteau d'argent, une petite bourse de velours noir. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Il lui semblait redevenir un jeune ellon…

Lorsqu'il renversa la petite bourse de tissu, deux bagues finement ciselées tombèrent dans la paume de sa main. Constituées d'entrelacs et de motifs elfiques, elles réfléchissaient la lumière des étoiles.

Thranduil : Il faut si peu de temps pour dire «_Je vous aime_ », mais toute une vie pour le prouver…

Mon ange, souhaitez-vous que nous fassions ce chemin ensemble ? Voulez-vous devenir mienne ?

Olana, le regard plongé dans celui du monarque reprit son souffle. Le dos de sa main effleura ses paupières baissées. Ce geste qu'il adorait tant provoqua chez lui une bouffée d'amour éperdu. Son adorable _mîr _(joyau) ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout lui paraissait insensé, comment pourrait-elle accorder à ce roi le droit de l'aimer légitimement alors qu'il était encore marié ?

Comme s'il avait entendu ses propres réflexions, Thranduil ajouta :

Thranduil : Je viens de prendre le Seigneur Céléborn pour témoin et me suis officiellement défait de ma première alliance Olana. Peu importe ce que l'on pensera de ma décision, je suis Le Roi, et j'entends bien assumer mes actes au grand jour. Vous ne vivrez pas dans l'ombre mon ange, je m'y engage !

Le temps paru très long pour ce monarque redevenu, pour quelques instants, un ellon en attente d'une décision d'importance. Enfin, Olana tendit sa main vers lui. Ses doigts passèrent dans la chevelure du roi. Attendrie, elle mit fin à son attente :

Olana : _Gerich meleth nin aran nin…_ (Vous avez mon amour, mon roi…), je peux bien vous offrir ma vie…Thranduil, vous êtes tout pour moi, je ne pourrai vivre sans vous. Vous êtes le soleil qui illumine ma vie et la flamme qui me réchauffe quand j'ai froid…OUI, mon amour, je serai vôtre jusqu'au dernier souffle de mon existence, je vous en fais le serment.

Le Roi se leva et la serra si fort contre lui, qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Relâchant son étreinte, il prit ses lèvres avec toute l'ardeur qu'il possédait en lui. Continuant à verser des larmes, ce baiser mouillé fut le témoin de leur consentement mutuel.

Délicatement, sa main se saisit de la main gauche d'Olana. Il glissa le bijou à l'index. La jeune femme pleura de plus belle. A son tour, elle fit de même avec la main du roi et souhaita placer elle-même placer l'anneau d'argent.

Ce geste qu'elle avait vécu comme un emprisonnement dans sa précédente vie, effaça instantanément cette vision de malheur.

Cette nuit devenait la première nuit de sa nouvelle vie.

Thranduil la prit dans bras la berçant telle une enfant, lui laissant le temps de se laisser aller…

Comme il était bon de la savoir sienne…

Ses lèvres la parsemaient de tendres baisers, les paupières baissées, il savourait l'intensité de ce moment unique. Enfin, il lui parla :

Thranduil : _Anaren nin_, (Mon soleil), a chaque battement de mon cœur, résonne votre prénom mon âme…Il me plaît tant de le nommer.

Il la sentit soudain lâcher prise. Son corps s'affaissait telle une poupée de chiffon. Il la rattrapa de justesse et se mit à genoux sur l'herbe la conservant dans ses bras. Lorsque son regard se posa sur son visage, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne répondait plus à ses appels.

Affolé, sa joue se posa sur son cœur…il battait toujours, mais la jeune femme semblait ailleurs…

Il décida de la porter devant le mage Ishtâk et se releva à la hâte.

Au moment où il descendait la colline, un nuage mordoré se leva entourant, à mi hauteur, le dôme. Sa consistance semblait inhabituelle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un brouillard ordinaire. Cela ressemblait à un sortilège.

Le Seigneur Céléborn, surpris souhaita se rapprocher, mais il ressentit un profond mal être, comme si avancer devenait périlleux. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Il recula, passa sa main sur son front et tenta à nouveau de gravir le mont, mais à nouveau, le même malaise s'infiltra en lui. Il dû renoncer et se contenta de fixer cet étrange phénomène. Les bruits nocturnes des animaux cessèrent, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Oppressé, l'elfe comprit qu'un événement d'importance se jouait auquel il lui était interdit d'assister.

Respectueux, il s'inclina devant cette force divine et prit le parti d'attendre son ami sans opposer la moindre contestation.

De son côté, le monarque commençait sa descente lorsque le même malaise s'empara de son esprit. Décontenancé il s'arrêta un instant mais devant l'urgence de la situation continua sur sa lancée. Une forme émergea alors de la brume.

Cela représentait un bras tendu au bout duquel une main faisait un signe parfaitement clair. La paume formait un angle droit indiquant clairement qu'il devait stopper sa marche et renoncer. Pour une raison inconnu, Olana devait demeurer sur la colline de Cerin Hamroth.

Curieusement, dans ce domaine enchanteur où la jeune femme avait connu la fusion des âmes en compagnie de son amant, se renouvelait un incroyable phénomène

Impuissant, Thranduil se tourna, cherchant une aide qui visiblement ne vint pas. Désespéré, il se mit à parler à voix haute :

Thranduil : Quel est donc cet enchantement ? Que me veux-t-on ?

Dans l'air du soir, un son étrange lui parvint. Ni tout à fait un langage, ni tout à fait une musique, ces sons devinrent dérangeants pour ses oreilles délicates et il dû se résoudre à s'agenouiller sur l'herbe.

Cela ressemblait à une prise de contact, dans un dialecte inconnu extrêmement indélicat d'après son ressentit. N'y tenant plus, il s'assit sur le sol, posa délicatement la tête d'Olana sur ses genoux et porta ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ces sons devenaient incommodants.

Comme un grondement perpétuel, ils furent l'injonction qu'il n'avait pas respecté.

Son indélicatesse se devait de lui être rappeler…il n'opposa plus aucune résistance se contentant de reprendre contre son cœur le corps de son aimée.

Le Roi comprit alors ce qui était en train de se produire. Olana devait se rendre en un endroit où sa seule présence était requise.

Thranduil : Je vous supplie de me la rendre ! Elle m'est si chère ! Prenez-en soin je vous en prie…

Il resta ainsi un long moment à la couvrir de baiser, la bercer, lui déclamer de douces paroles afin de la faire revenir au plus vite.

Pour Olana, cela ne faisait que commencer…

Attentif aux injonctions de ses maîtres, Nisös écoutait les dernières recommandations. Les martellements des outils manipulés par les snaga, rythment le bruit de leurs labeurs.

Asmodée a entendu l'appel du dragon…

Le goût du sang tel une offrande promit, taraude sa faim.

Sauron ordonne sa sortie !

Asmodée approuve :

Asmodée : Cette nuit vous appartient Grand Seigneur de l'ombre ! J'offre à vos ambitions leurs réalisations. Nous l'avons créé ensemble…nous l'admirerons ensemble !

Sauron : Le maître des nazgûls portera ma vision par delà ma conscience…

A califourchon sur son animal, le serviteur de Sauron prit le palantiri contre lui. Cette sphère de cristal, permettait à l'elfe déchu de Voir ce qui devait être Vu en ce monde.

Ne manquait que le démon.

Ses ailes déployées, parcheminées de veine noirâtres se déplièrent sous les frissons d'impatience de la créature. Impatient, il enfourcha son destrier dont les mors ensanglantés signaient sa férocité.

Dehors, la nuit était calme, presque trop parfaite…

Azog : Où devons-nous nous diriger ?

Asmodée : N'y-a-t-il pas près d'ici, un charmant village du nom de Kargalen ?

Azog : Ce n'est qu'un misérable ramassis de masures sans prétention…

Asmodée : Qui vous parle de prendre une forteresse ? Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche ! Tant de pauvres gens vont mourir cette nuit…

Azog : Ce ne sont pas des combattants.

Asmodée : Le sang coule dans n'importe quelles veines Azog ! Lorsqu'il se répand, sa couleur est la même. Nisös à besoin de prendre ses marques. Offrons-lui un goût agréable et …facile. Le reste viendra plus tard. Il a faim…

Lorsqu'il tira sur sa bride pour faire avancer sa monture, le cheval hennit. Sa souffrance suscita un rictus chez le démon :

Asmodée : Tu aimes cela n'est-ce pas ? Bois ton sang, cela rendra ta course plus féroce !

La masse sombre fut sortit de l'antre. La tête du dragon oscilla de droite à gauche. Sentir la brise et les senteurs était nouveau pour le dragon. Les piques autour de son crâne se hérissèrent. Sa gueule s'ouvrit alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement du démon lequel, tout naturellement, avança sa main vers lui.

En retrait, l'orque blanc contemplait, fasciné, l'attraction de cette bête face à son créateur…

Asmodée flatta l'encolure de Nisös avant de donner le signal du départ.

A peine une dizaine d'orques suivaient leur maître. Leurs wargs, rendus fou par l'odeur puissante du dragon s'agitaient sans que leurs maîtres ne puissent véritablement les calmer.

Cependant, ils réussirent à se mettre en route…

La chaude brise du soir avait encouragé la volonté de Mart et Anicia à tromper la surveillance de leurs parents. Trop heureux de voler un peu de ce temps que personne ne voulait leur accorder, les deux jeunes amoureux couraient à perdre haleine. Soufflant, ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe tendre en se serrant tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Mart embrassa sa bien aimée. Une fougue s'empara du jeune homme. L'été apportait cette touche de folie pour ces deux êtres impatients de goûter aux joies de l'amour.

Allongée sous le jeune homme, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, la jeune fille dévorait des yeux, le visage cramoisi de son amoureux, impatient de caresses et de volupté…soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

Les étoiles disparurent remplacées par un énorme nuage noir. On n'avait pas annoncé de pluie pour le lendemain…

Etrangement, il lui sembla, que ce nuage avait une forme bizarre, et fait surprenant, deux lumières d'un bleu profond apparurent à l'intérieur de ce nuage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, les paroles allaient s'échapper…

Brusquement, Mart se raidit, écarquillant les yeux de frayeur. Une larme perla aux bords des cils. Il murmura deux mots avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de son jeune amour. Elle eut beau le secouer, il ne répondit pas à son appel et finit de basculer sur le côté.

Alors qu'elle l'agrippait, elle sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses mains. Sous la lumière des étoiles, à nouveau apparente, elle contempla ses mains maculées de sang.

Elle allait hurler, lorsqu'à son tour une douleur fulgurante transperça son corps. Une flèche noire venait de l'atteindre en plein cœur. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut de ce monde fut un vilain rictus sur la face d'un orque dont la vue du sang le régalait.

Les deux jeunes amants quittèrent ce monde avant même d'avoir su ce qu'aimer voulait véritablement signifier…

A « _La taverne du chien borgne_ », la soirée se poursuivait. Les derniers clients râlaient du fait de devoir quitter cet antre du plaisir…cependant, il fallait bien octroyer à leurs pensionnaires, le repos mérité !

Joliment baptisé, « _Cornios_ », le chien borgne et fierté de ses maîtres, ne cessait de jappait, tourner en rond…cela en devenait franchement irritant pour Harriette :

Harriette : Cà va, j'ai compris, allez va pisser !

La porte grande ouverte, le chien fila sans demander son reste. Sa truffe humide ne cessait de renifler, soudain, il fit demi-tour et se mit à aboyer comme un dément.

Harriette commençait à s'énerver, son mari leva les yeux aux cieux et entreprit de sortir en compagnie du cabot. Sans doute avait-il envie de compagnie ? Entre mâles, il fallait bien se soutenir…non ?

Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Cornios. Il tenta de le réconforter, ce fut alors qu'un étrange éclair bleu stria la noirceur de la nuit, suivit, immédiatement, d'un embrasement fulgurant.

La grange du père Gallon prenait feu.

Il se mit à hurler : Au feu !

D'autres éclairs bleuâtres transperçaient à présent l'air aveuglant les villageois sortis de leurs maisons sous les cris du taulier.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent ici et là.

Le père Gallon se mit à courir aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le lui permettaient lorsqu'il fut happé par la lumière, se transformant sous les yeux horrifiés de ses voisins, en torche humaine. Le pauvre vieillard se jeta à terre. Ses hurlements vrillaient les tympans, apportant à cette nuit une insoutenable terreur…

Il mourut en quelques secondes sans que personne n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir.

Tous en étaient convaincus ! Une attaque des forces du Mal s'en prenait à leur village, mais de quelle force s'agissait-il ? Ils avaient tous entendus parler de Smaug le doré, le dragon installé sous la montagne d'Erebor, cependant, il était bien trop occupé à couver son or qu'à s'en prendre à des villageois sans ressources…

Si ce n'était pas Smaug, qu'était-ce ?

Nisös revint auprès de son maître. La couleur de ses yeux s'était intensifiée. Il en voulait plus !

Le Palentiri rougissait sous l'apparition de l'œil de Sauron. Son intensité prouvait sa satisfaction…

Asmodée s'approcha de Sa bête et lui parla en une langue inconnue d'Azog. Fait plus surprenant, l'orque vit le dragon lui répondre :

Asmodée : _Voluntas, et destruit omne nemini porcit _! (Va, détruit tout, et n'épargne personne !)

Nisös : _Omnes ?_ (Tout ?)

Asmodée : _De omnibus unum !_ (Tue les tous, jusqu'au dernier !)

Fou de rage, le dragon s'envola dans un mouvement que l'on aurait pu qualifier de gracieux, si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'égalait une monstrueuse laideur.

Dans un grognement sourd, le dragon se déchaîna…

Hariette suivit son mari comme elle le pouvait, dans ses bras, Cornios jappait de peur. Ils réussirent à se dissimuler dans les caves de la taverne creusées à même la roche. Une rivière coulait autrefois dans cette anfractuosité. Son débit avait creusé tout naturellement une cavité parfaitement adapté à la conservation du vin qu'ils y entreposaient.

Ce fut leur chance !

Les pensionnaires d'Harriette étaient pratiquement toutes présentes. Quelques habitants trouvèrent refuge en leur compagnie, du moins ceux qui avaient eu la chance de se trouver à proximité. Pour les autres…Il était déjà trop tard.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris se raréfièrent pour cesser.

La chaleur se ressentait jusqu'à leur abris.

Terrorisés, ils finirent par sortir alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient sur la ligne d'horizon.

Personne n'est véritablement préparé à une vision de cauchemar, pourtant, elle vous saute toujours au visage comme un coup de poing que l'on ne peut éviter. C'est à peu près la réflexion que se faisait les rescapés du carnage.

Partout, le feu finissait de dévorer les habitations réduites à néant.

Partout, des corps calcinés, laissaient échapper des odeurs putrides…

Les filles se mirent à pleurer…Cornios hurla à la mort !

En ce monde, un nouveau péril venait de prendre vie et tandis qu'un nouveau jour naissait, promesse de chaleur et de vie, la mort s'offrait au soleil, comme un vin capiteux attendait d'être bu…

Il l'avait sentit ! Ses longs cheveux blonds, soulevés par la brise, formait un halo de lumière.

Il savait qu'Il frapperait…

L'archange Gabriel comprit que le Mal venait de remporter sa première victoire !

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Voilà, ce chapitre était beaucoup axé sur les sentiments dans toutes leurs noblesses et sous toutes ses formes, c'est pourquoi je souhaitais le dédicacer à toutes les Pipounettes. Il faut continuer à y croire ! Tout ceci pour étayer ces dires : non, les hommes ne sont pas tous des…et non, les femmes ne sont pas toutes des…

Parfois l'Amour peut offrir de très belles choses sans pour autant les avoir provoquées. Alors si vous aussi vous rêvez de belles déclarations, de belles promesses…n'y opposez pas cette résignation que beaucoup semble porter comme un fardeau. Il faut espérer qu'il existe encore de très belles façons de s'aimer. Ne prenez pas sans donner, de là vient le chagrin.

Sur ces notes optimistes, je vais, avec les mauvais élèves de la classe, Sauron et La Bouche de Sauron, trinquer sur ces bonnes paroles, bien que je les voie s'marrer. Il faut dire que pour eux…aimer…

Je finirais bien par amener un peu d'humanité dans ces cervelles creuses.

Un dernier mot concernant les phrases en latin. Je demande humblement aux latinistes de bien vouloir excuser mon peu de savoir concernant cette langue…J'ai fait au mieux, si ce n'est pas correct je suis toujours à temps d'y remédier avec votre aide bien entendu. Merci.

Bon week end à vous tous !


	31. Chapter 31 Voyage en Terres Immortelles

Bonjour à toutes et tous…

Je vous propose un nouveau chapitre, riche en émotions, du moins je l'espère. Ce voyage en Terres Immortelles, a été en grande partieimaginé dans son ensemble. A part les noms, et une ou deux descriptions que j'ai pu glaner ici et là, le reste est sortit de mon imagination, surtout concernant la description du Mahanaxar.

J'ai tenté d'apporter une part de rêve pour décrire le voyage et ces Terres méconnues.

Y suis-je parvenue ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai essayé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous propose un choix musical qui, je pense collera au mieux à ce chapitre, à savoir :

\- La symphonie n° 2 de Gustav Malher (première partie du chap.)

\- VILLA – LOBAS : Bachianas Brasileiras 4 – Orquestra Sinfonica Simon Bolivar / Roberto Tibirisca (première partie du chap. Un vrai bijou de splendeur.)

\- Cloud Atlas 22 the cloud atlas sextet for orchestra

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture…

Merci à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire…merci à Méliane, Fanélia, Eilonna, Amrod, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Akiko-Tora, Baka Saru, ceux dont je ne connais pas le pseudo mais qui sont passés me mettre un mot et les autres qui ne se sont pas faits connaitre mais qui pourtant me lisent du moins je l'espère…merci à tous !

Bon Dimanche et à bientôt !

Chapitre 31

Voyage

En terres Immortelles

Evanescente, Olana se sentit s'élever dans les cieux. Elle distingua son corps, frêle et emprisonné entre les bras du monarque. Les sons lui parvinrent étrangement étouffés lorsqu'elle cria son nom et se perdirent dans le néant. Cette sensation lui parut irréelle et elle éprouva de la peur. Le côté irrationnel de cette vision lui faisait perdre tous ses repères…Que lui arrivait-il ?

Subrepticement, son corps se matérialisa. Tout d'abord ce fut ses mains. Frêles papillons s'agitant devant son visage. Puis, petit à petit, le reste de son corps. Au-dessous d'elle, Thranduil, la berçait tendrement. Comment pouvait-elle, simultanément, se trouver en deux endroits ?

Toute à son interrogation, elle fut surprise d'entendre un souffle…

Un souffle léger se transformant en murmure pour se muer en un chant. Un chant particulièrement mélodieux. La tessiture des voix, était parfaite. L'ensemble continu des notes, était émise par des voix de façon homogène même volume, même qualité de timbre et d'harmonique…c'était chanté à la perfection.

Plus que la mélodie, ce fut l'intonation qui provoqua un profond remous chez elle. Une voix, couvrit l'ensemble du chœur. Elle avait des intonations féminines d'une telle pureté, qu'Olana se sentit fléchir. Happée par cette mélodie elle baissa les paupières et la musique l'imprégna.

Tout son être fut investit. S'infiltrant dans son cœur et son esprit, elle s'y logea le temps de son voyage. Enfin, l'appréhension la quitta, laissant place à une douce euphorie.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à mi chemin entre la voûte étoilée et la colline de Cerin Hamroth. Un immense navire blanc, ailée voguait dans le silence de la nuit. Ses voiles gonflées le faisaient glisser majestueusement. Il ralentit non loin d'elle avant de s'immobiliser. Une passerelle de lumière se créa, l'invitant à monter à son bord. La voix l'enjoignait à poser son pas sur l'espace….

Dès qu'elle le fit, elle se sentit happée et se retrouva sur le pont du navire. Sur son flanc était écrit en lettre d'or « _Vingilot_ ». Sur sa proue, était fixé le Silmaril de Beren et Luthïen, le couple béni, dont l'histoire d'amour faisait encore rêver le peuple elfique…

Baptisé, « _Flamme de l'Ouest_ », la destinée de cette pierre précieuse était de briller à jamais au firmament.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel navire. Construit par Eärendil avec l'aide de Cirdan, il voguait dans les cieux sous le commandement de son capitaine.

Son histoire était singulière. Envoyé par les peuples libres demander l'aide des Valar afin d'intervenir sur les Terres du Milieu pour mettre fin à la domination de Morgoth, Eärendil n'eut plus le droit de revenir sur les Terres Immortelles, car il avait eu le privilège de voir la lumière d'Aman. Son bateau fut placé sur la voute céleste. Son devoir était, désormais, de surveiller ce monde et guider ceux qui avaient besoin de l'être. Il devint « _L'étoile du Soir_ » !

D'ordinaire, aidé de ses trois marins, Arerandir, Erellont et Falathar, sa route, silencieuse, n'était guidée que par la seule volonté de son capitaine. Pourtant, cette nuit, il voguait seul !

Seul l'Amour guidait ce navire, il était donc prédestiné, à venir la chercher…

Olana admira la lumière émise par le Silmaril. Son rayonnement brillait dans le néant. Au sens divin, cela lui rappela « _L'étoile du berger_ » de son monde.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement des soirs d'été, seule, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, admirant cette étoile lointaine en formulant des vœux lui paraissant irréalisable…L'Amour était le plus ardent, le plus souhaité, celui qu'elle appelait de toutes ses forces, de tout son être et qu'elle ne trouvait jamais jusqu'à ce jour…ce jour pas si lointain où Gabriel lui avait offert le petit livre de cuir rouge. Ce roi, apparut au fil de l'histoire l'avait interpellé, intrigué, puis elle s'était mis à l'aimer, espérer…

Cette nuit, elle se trouvait au cœur de cette étoile. Elle ne possédait pas la même dénomination, mais portait en elle le même espoir.

D'en bas, cet astre était considéré comme l'étoile apportant la lumière et ravivant l'espoir parmi les peuples libres…

Le guide de lumière était à porté de ses pas. D'un geste empreint de piété, elle caressa le bastingage en bois blanc. Sa peur s'évanouit instantanément. Tout son être sentit une présence immense. Dissimulée et pourtant présente…ON l'attendait. Comme un réflexe, elle porta la main sur sa croix de naissance, petit bijou fort simple mais représentant sa Foi. Elle rencontra le prisme contenant la mèche de cheveu de Thranduil. Dès lors, sa main ne quitta plus les deux bijoux.

Ils émettaient une douce chaleur dans le creux de sa main, calmant ses craintes, faisant taire ses doutes et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, offrant la paix à son cœur.

Le souffle divin gonfla, à nouveau, les voiles et dans l'immobilisme des cieux, le bateau reprit sa route. Partout, ce n'était que Lumière…les étoiles brillaient, elles s'offraient à sa vue, à son esprit et son cœur s'emplit de leurs bienfaits.

Dans le néant s'ouvrit une brèche. Diffuse, elle s'intensifia dispensant des couleurs disparates et pourtant cohérentes. Sous son regard ébahis, elle emprunta « _La voie droite_ ».

Les nombreux conflits, les attaques perfides de Morgoth, le Vala déchu, avait contraint les Dieux à isoler leur Royaume. Placées au-delà des sphères du monde, ces Terres furent préservées et ne pouvaient plus être atteintes que par des bateaux magiques. Les elfes, furent désormais, les seuls à bénéficier de ce privilège, c'est dire si le _voyage_ d'Olana relevait de _l'exceptionnel_ !

Pris dans un dédale de brouillards opacifiant, ils changeaient de couleurs au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Autour d'elle, de merveilleuses aurores boréales enflammaient les cieux offrant une palette de couleurs incroyablement intenses…

Les chants s'intensifièrent tandis que le chemin la séparait de cette terre. Bientôt, la lumière des étoiles devint aveuglante. Eclatante de tous parts, elle la nimbait de leurs magnificences. Jamais une telle intensité ne s'était présentée à ses yeux. Protégée par les aurores, le navire glissait sans jamais ralentir.

Il finit par ralentir sa course.

Au bout de la Voie apparut le Néant.

Puis…une vision enchanteresse se dévoila à son regard. Un horizon courbe se parait de protubérances majestueuses. Couleur de feu, elles s'élevaient à des hauteurs vertigineuses formant un porche où le voyageur ne pouvait qu'être interpellé par leurs somptuosités. Une larme coula. Tant de splendeur ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Il était quasiment impossible de ne pas ressentir la moindre émotion. Ce fut le moment pour les chants de s'intensifier. La majorité du cœur était à consonance féminine mais quelques tessitures masculines apportaient à l'ensemble une dimension divine et Olana le comprit instantanément.

Il fallait s'incliner. Elle le sentait.

Sa main posée sur les bijoux, elle psalmodia des mots de prières en baissant la tête. Ce fut le moment pour le navire de franchir le porche…

L'arche divine se devait d'être passée sous le poids de la Foi.

**« ****_Que cela soit !_** » murmura une voix tonnante et pourtant accueillante, ce à quoi, la jeune femme répondit instantanément sans même s'en rendre compte : « **_Et cela sera !_** ».

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une clarté magnifique. Deux soleils éclairaient ce monde. Grandioses, ronds, et blonds, ils inondaient de clarté une terre offerte à son appréciation. Cela lui rappela les deux lampes de Valinor dont l'éclat avait éveillée la vie après des années de ténèbres lorsque Tout n'était qu'obscurité dans le grand vide…

Olana entrait en ce Monde divin et la joie inonda son cœur. Pleurant et souriant de concert, le trop plein d'émotion s'échappa de la seule façon possible pour un être mortel…avec adoration.

Les Terres Immortelles s'offraient pour la première fois de son histoire, au regard d'un être humain….

Aman, Terre originelle, avait été conçu et désignée par Illùvatar, pour être la demeure de ses enfants. Elle avait été façonnée symétrique et tempérée tel le Paradis originel du monde d'Olana, encerclée par _Ekkaïa_, la mer extérieure et ceinte par les Murs de la Nuit.

L'être omniscient l'avait souhaité ainsi ! Et cela fut !

La première chose qu'elle aperçut de ce vaste Monde, fut ses côtes.

Découpées comme de la dentelle, battue par les flots de la mer couleur émeraude, les _Yliandres,_ créatures marines rappelant des dauphins, celle-là même qui avaient accompagné le voyage de Cirdan, nageaient dans l'eau claire. Leurs nageoires nacrées, brillaient sous les flots. Elles évoluaient par bancs entier formant un ballet aquatique synchronisé à la perfection. Cela s'offrit à elle comme un tableau de maître, et la fit soupirer d'aise. L'apport brutal de toute cette splendeur l'enchanta au point de la faire trembler. Jouissant du plus grand des privilèges, _Valinor_ se présentait à elle.

Après la mer, l'immense chaîne des _Pélori_, se dévoila, formant une barrière de protection infranchissable. Ses pics enneigés reflétaient le feu des deux astres. Elle crut apercevoir des feux follets dansant sur ses sommets.

La plus haute montagne se nommait _Taniquetil,_ ou _Montagne bénie_. Elle était la demeure de _Manwë_ et _Varda, _le roi et la reine de ce vaste royaume, nommée _Ilmarin_.

Par delà ces pics, un paysage féerique s'étendait à perte de vue. D'immenses étendues de nature sauvage offrait un cadre bucolique à des...dragons ! De fabuleux dragons aussi blancs que la neige des sommets montagneux. Ils se trouvaient là, et s'ébattaient entre eux, déployant leurs immenses ailes, couvant leur progéniture...

Curieusement, elle crut apercevoir l'un d'eux lever la tête dans sa direction. Immobile, il semblait la suivre du regard…

Le voilier continua sa route.

Au-dessous d'elle, se présentait le pays des elfes _Vanyar_, _Noldor_ et _Téléri_ : _Eldamar_ avec leurs capitales, _Tirion_ et _Alqualondë._

La cité de marbre et de perle brillait, posée comme la rosée posée sur une anse naturelle. Sa porte, sculptée par la mer, offrait le passage pour accéder au port. Le travail naturel de l'eau, avait agit sur le minéral avec la plus infime délicatesse, découpant la roche avec une grâce infinie. Nimbée par des myriades de lumières, des dizaines de navires aux formes gracieuses de cygnes se balançaient nonchalamment au gré des flots adoucis.

Un peu plus loin, au sud de _Valinor_, s'étendait un magnifique écrin de verdure. Le jardin de _Lorien,_ demeure d' _Irmo_, offrait aux Valar et Maiar un lieu reposant où se ressourcer. Partout des fleurs exhalaient leurs parfums suaves. Malgré la distance, elle sentait leurs fragrances.

Leurs variétés et leurs couleurs enrichissaient ce vaste espace dédié à la contemplation.

En son centre, Olana aperçut les eaux scintillantes du lac de _Lorellin_ où une île se dressait. Nommée _Estë,_ elle abritait la Vala guérisseuse_. Lorien_ était un jardin d'une extraordinaire beauté.

La jeune femme aurait souhaité laisser flâner son âme, mais cela ne lui était pas permis.

Déçue, elle continua son voyage pour parvenir enfin au dessus de _Valimar,_ cité des Valar et Maiar.

Les demeures de pierre blanche, aux nombreux dômes d'or et d'argent conférait à cet endroit une majesté inégalée. Chaque construction lui paraissait singulière et ne ressemblait en rien à ce qui s'offrait à son monde. Les marches faites de cristal apportaient une touche quasi divine à cette cité. Elles portaient les pas et élevaient les consciences vers une félicité absolue offrant aux êtres les empruntant ce qu'ils étaient venus y chercher.

Certaines menaient à des habitations, quand d'autres ne faisaient qu'accéder à des paliers, sortes de plateformes de cristal transparent où des bancs constitués du même minéral invitaient au repos et à la méditation. Les consciences trouvaient ici de quoi se ressourcer.

La pensée était autant entretenue que les corps.

Il était impensable de ne point s'en soucier. Le _Fëa_ s'offrait à la contemplation des créations d'_Eru_ et on le lui rendait bien. Il en était ainsi parmi chaque habitant de cette cité.

Les enfants du Créateur étaient reconnaissants jusque dans leurs pensées emplies de piété. Il y avait un temps pour toute chose en ce monde et celui du remerciement en faisait partie…

De plus loin que remontait les souvenirs d'Olana, aucun conte de fées de ses livres de petite fille ne pouvait rivaliser avec tant de beauté.

Les toits des habitations, possédaient d'innombrables cloches faites d'or et d'argent. Elles égrenaient une musique céleste dont la pureté la toucha en plein cœur. Tant de splendeurs ne pouvaient exister, pensa-t-elle. Si c'est un songe, je ne dois jamais me réveiller. Perdre ce sentiment de plénitude aurait été trop cruel.

En contrebas, une multitude de petites tâches blanches formaient un ensemble mouvant. C'était une vision inespérée !

Au-dessous, des centaines de chevaux, des _Mearas,_ galopaient crinière au vent. Sentant la liberté égrener leurs courses, la fierté de leur galop les portaient comme jamais. Il fallait l'avoir vu au moins une fois, pour comprendre ce que majesté signifiait.

Nommés également, « princes des chevaux », ces équidés, à la robe blanche et argentée étaient agiles comme le vent. Magiques et merveilleux, ils vivaient longtemps, étaient infatigables et emplis d'une grande sagesse.

Sur ces magnifiques bêtes, des Dieux chevauchaient, et cela faisait toute la différence !

Cependant, elle comprit que sa contemplation touchait à sa fin.

A l'extérieur de la cité de _Valimar,_ sur le mont _Ezellohar_, se trouvait _Mahanaxar_, le cercle du destin, un monument incomparable où les Valar tenaient conseil.

D'une splendeur inouïe, la construction trônait tel un joyau aux yeux de tous. Entouré de colonnes se terminant par des pointes effilées aux nombres de quatorze, une pour chacun des Valar et dressées vers le ciel, elles représentaient un avertissement divin pour tout être doté de mauvaises intentions. Profaner un tel lieu relevait du sacrilège.

Un dôme d'une incroyable circonférence coiffait ce monument gigantesque. Soutenu par des piliers couleur lapi lazuli, cette teinte tranchait avec la pureté de la blancheur du dôme. Sur chaque support, admirablement sculpté et doré à l'or fin, était représenté une constellation d'étoiles. Au nombre de quatorze, ces colonnes délivraient chacune un message écrit. La complexité des lettres en faisait une écriture étonnante.

En absorbant la lumière des deux soleils, l'or renvoyait un halo circulaire vaporeux, avertissant les hauts elfes que les valar tenaient conseil, de sorte qu'aucune personne n'était autorisée à y pénétrer.

Le reste du temps, tous y avaient accès selon leur bon vouloir. Chacun connaissait la place qu'il devait tenir sur ces terres. Il en était ainsi depuis l'émergence du peuple elfique. Les Valar savaient se montrer magnanime et reconnaissant. Incroyablement aimant, la diffusion de ce sentiment à ces êtres nés aux abords d'un lac, ne s'était jamais départie.

Ainsi, l'amour imprégnait ces lieux comme la rosée se déposait à chaque aube naissante sur les végétaux.

Les enfants d'_Illuvatar_, étaient aimés avec la plus innocente simplicité.

Intimidée, la jeune femme se sentit, soudain, très petite. Humble et soumise au devoir d'obéissance, elle n'en paru que plus apte à y pénétrer.

La sensation du toucher vint à elle. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol. A quelques mètres, l'entrée majestueuse du _Mahanaxar _s'entrouvrit. Les lourdes portes de bronze glissèrent de chaque côté sans le moindre bruit. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, les portants se fermèrent avec une rapidité étonnante.

A l'intérieur, tout n'était que silence. La jeune femme resta un moment immobile. Son corps était apparent, ses sensations bien réelles, pourtant sa présence n'était pas, à proprement parlé, entière. Une part d'elle mêle demeurait sur la colline de _Cerin hamroth_. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser influencer par sa peur, elle se mit en marche.

La hauteur des murs était impressionnante. Les premières arches laissant filtrer la lumière des soleils devaient bien se trouver à une vingtaine de mètres.

Les rayons des astres de feu laissaient filtrer leurs rayons, diffusant des raies de lumière s'entrecroisant. Il flottait dans l'air un lourd parfum musqué à la limite de l'ivresse.

A l'intérieur, une autre enfilade de colonnes, encerclait une pièce à la dimension hallucinante. Cependant, elle n'en distinguait pas l'intérieur. Les murs aux arrondis soignés en dissimulaient l'intérieur. Elle se sentit perdue. Ce couloir tournant sur lui-même, la laissait perplexe.

Ce fut alors, qu'un ensemble de notes à la curieuse dissonance se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas un chant, mais ressemblait à une invitation.

A nouveau, une monumentale porte s'offrit à sa vue. Celle-ci était différente.

Son matériaux ne ressemblait, ni à du bois, ni à du métal…

Elle s'approcha, tendit la main et frôla une matière douce, et chaude. Instinctivement, elle recula. Effrayée, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Dans son for intérieur, quelque chose la guidait vers cette substance. A nouveau, elle s'avança. Instantanément, la porte s'effaça d'elle même de façon curieuse. La matière se concentra en son milieu avant de disparaitre. L'ouverture béante avait été prévue pour des êtres de grandes statures.

Olana ressentit une énorme pression au moment de la franchir.

Sans doute, fallait-il entrer en s'inclinant sous le poids du respect, ce qu'elle se décida à faire. Le gigantisme de cet endroit l'y encourageait.

Dans son esprit, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient. Comment de telles magnificences avaient-elles émergées de ces terres bénies ? Quelle force phénoménale en avait orchestré l'ordonnancement ? Tant de splendeurs soustraites aux regards des hommes ! Etait-ce pour les protéger, où n'étions-nous plus aptes à en apprécier la gloire ?

Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait pu apprécier dans son monde. Aucune peinture, aucune sculpture, dussent-elle provenir des plus grands maîtres vénitiens, florentins, où flamands n'auraient pu rivaliser avec le savoir, la compétence, l'intelligence mis en œuvre pour l'élaboration de ces multiples splendeurs.

Que le commun des mortels puisse un jour entrevoir pareilles merveilles, et l'être humain ferait don de sa vie à de tels êtres !

A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi l'appel des terres immortelles se rappelait, à un moment où à un autre, dans le cœur des elfes, les enjoignant à revenir au berceau de leurs créateurs.

Alors qu'elle se sentait porté à l'intérieur, le sol, constellé de myriades de reflets scintillants, l'ébloui. N'écoutant que son courage, elle continua sa progression.

Enfin, elle parvint à l'intérieur d'une pièce circulaire. Au sol, un emblème, ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant était dessinée telle une mosaïque. Ses yeux s'étaient enfin habitués à la semi-obscurité de cette immense pièce et elle remarqua le symbole sous ses pieds.

Cela représentait une croix aux extrémités incurvées d'où s'échappait des flèches désignant d'autres dessins. Il lui sembla reconnaitre des idéogrammes véhiculant probablement, soit un mot, soit une idée. En tous les cas, le message devait être d'importance car des mains, jointes les unes aux autres encerclaient ces écritures.

Toute à son admiration, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'hémicycle se découvrant à elle. La lumière s'était accentuée. Ni flamme, ni rayon de soleil, il s'agissait de nébulosités semblable à de grosses boules cotonneuses, portant chacune une variation de lumière.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit….

Des trônes. Splendides, et constitués probablement en marbre blanc. Leurs assises étaient recouvertes d'un coussin de velours pourpres, et leurs accoudoirs, brillaient de façon intense. Ce n'était pas de l'or, mais un métal gris blanc luisant à la lueur des lumières.

Chaque siège était installé en cercle afin que chacun puisse s'apercevoir et tenir discours. Sa robe aérienne fut soulevée par un léger souffle et elle fut placée par cette légère brise, au centre de cet endroit hautement symbolique. Là, elle reprit contenance.

Alors, ils lui apparurent et leur Histoire lui fut conté par des pensées s'insinuants à son esprit sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Humblement, Olana inclina la tête, s'emplissant de ce qu'on était disposé à lui offrir.

Ces êtres d'une extraordinaire beauté, très grands, bien plus que la moyenne des elfes, aux longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé avec des yeux sombres et insondables, la fixait. Leurs regards n'étaient pas hostiles, du moins le ressentait-elle ainsi. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un mélange d'interrogation, et de curiosité.

Les Valar demeuraient immobiles, mais n'en demeuraient pas moins observateurs. Ils savaient agir en silence sans la contrainte au moindre mouvement.

Appelés par les _Ainurs _(Esprits Saints), à participer à la création d'Arda, leurs savoirs et connaissances ne leurs furent jamais ôtés. Une fois accomplit l'œuvre d'_Eru _par le biais de l'_Ainulindalë_, chant sacré début de toute vie en ce monde, leurs statut s'encra dans l'espace et dans le temps comme indestructible et divin, sauf pour l'un d'entre eux.

Ange déchu, grain de sable dans le rouage magnifique de la mécanique céleste ordonné avec soin, le plus fort d'entre eux fut banni. Le mal émergea alors et se répandit sur la Terre du Milieu, dévastant la vie insufflée par les Valar selon la vision d'_Eru_.

Ce fut le commencement d'une fin annoncée…

Respectés de tous, Les Valar avaient assisté _Illuvatar _à la création de ce monde et tentaient de maintenir un équilibre précaire et fragile.

Au « _Début des Jours_ », une fois l'œuvre achevée, ces « _Gardiens_ », furent sommés de demeurer en _Arda_, à l'extrême ouest en vue des Terres du Milieu et à portée de voix d'_Illuvatar_ !

La voix narrative se tue et Olana se redressa. Elle savait à présent.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, observant, tour à tour, ces visages impassibles, osant les fixer dans les yeux.

Un léger murmure semblable au parcours d'un ruisseau dans les montagnes s'éleva puis un silence assourdissant s'installa à nouveau.

Aucun de ces êtres n'émit le moindre mouvement, seuls leurs regards étaient posés sur elle. Cela dura une éternité pour la jeune femme dont la vaillance commençait à s'estomper.

Elle remarqua un détail…

L'un des sièges demeurait vide.

Et ce silence….

Ce silence qu'elle ne se sentait pas de rompre devenait insupportable.

L'un d'eux, enfin, se dirigea vers elle. Il semblait flotter. Ce fut sa magnificence qui toucha le cœur de la jeune femme. Et aussi…

Une vague impression…

Cet être éveillait des souvenirs…

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, tenta vainement d'y trouver ce qu'elle y cherchait.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, une voix rassurante s'éleva. Le Vala s'adressait à elle :

Vala : Bonjour petite Olana…

Il suffit de trois mots pour faire voyager la jeune femme des années en arrière. Tout lui revint instantanément.

Cette personne dans sa chambre d'enfant, les longs cheveux soyeux qu'elle admirait secrètement, sa façon de la prendre dans ses bras, la douceur de ses gestes….

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui, osant à peine l'effleurer. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois.

Son front arrivait à peine à hauteur de son cœur. Dans ses souvenir, elle ne le voyait pas si grand, mais elle se rappela qu'il s'était assis sur son lit.

Malgré sa grandeur, elle le serra si fort, qu'il fut surpris. Ses longs bras l'enserrèrent à son tour dans un geste de réconfort.

Une simple caresse sur sa joue, la fit fondre en sanglot.

Le Vala, attendri, vint cueillir une larme et la porta à ses lèvres !

Le goût salé le fit sourire, la mer se trouvait dans ces yeux magnifiques, tel un océan tempétueux. Il attendit sagement que les larmes de la jeune femme se tarissent, ce qui était aux yeux des autres Valar une marque de reconnaissance infini.

Enfin, elle put s'exprimer :

Olana : Je vous reconnais ! Vous m'avez rendu visite alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille…Vous m'avez parlé d'un livre…Je l'ai lu, je l'ai lu…

Il lui sourit :

Irmo : Je le sais. Nous tous, ici, le savons ! Je suis Irmo, maître des rêves, du désir et de la paix. Tes rêves, petite fille, ont grandis avec toi, la jeune femme que tu es devenue, porte en elle le désir et la paix que nous avions deviné alors…

Olana : Votre visite, que j'ai longtemps considérée comme un songe, était-elle prévue ?

Irmo : Il en a toujours été ainsi. Nous aurions souhaité attendre d'avantage, mais il fallait intervenir au plus tôt. Tes géniteurs t'avilissaient malgré ton jeune âge…

Olana : Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu dans ma vie ? Je n'ai jamais rien possédé de valeur…

Une voix féminine s'éleva. Elle s'exprimait en _Valarin._

Les mots complexes de cette langue divine tonnaient comme des coups de semonces aux quatre coins de la pièce. La longueur des mots résonnaient comme autant de sons percutants. Olana ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles, d'autant qu'ils avaient été prononcés beaucoup plus rapidement que les mots d'un langage ordinaire. Elle resta droite les yeux embuées face à _Irmo_ :

Olana : Je ne vous comprends pas !

Varda : Ne craignez rien, enfant du Très Haut !

Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ainsi ? Décontenancée, elle préféra n'en faire cas devant cette assemblée qui la fixait toujours avec calme et respect. Varda se présenta à la jeune femme :

Varda : Je suis Varda, reine des Valar. Votre présence n'est qu'évanescente, mais votre esprit, lui, est bien réel. Le temps était venu pour nous de vous rencontrer. Nous devons savoir, connaître et apprendre…

Olana : Que voulez-vous apprendre de moi ?

Varda : Ce que par votre Foi, vous souhaitez nous offrir…parlez-nous enfant du Très Haut et n'omettez rien de ce que votre cœur garde en lui.

Olana : Que puis-je dire ? Je ne sais pas ce que…

Irmo : Qu'as-tu ressentit, lors de ce voyage initiatique Olana ?

Surprise, elle tenta de préparer sa réponse. Ces yeux qui la fixait…qu'attendait-on au juste d'elle ? Enfin elle se lança :

Olana : Je suis profondément honorée de votre…

Irmo : Non Olana, parle-nous avec ton cœur…

Elle triturait ses mains ne sachant que faire, lorsque la réponse à ses interrogations lui vint soudain :

Olana : Je n'avais jamais sentit autant d'amour autour de moi, toutes ces belles choses soumises à mon appréciation, cette nature, ces villes magnifiques…je n'ai jamais été confrontée à tant de splendeurs et de beautés…

Irmo : Apprécier, est une qualité qui n'est pas offerte à tous. Cet endroit se nomme le _Mahanaxar._ Il est le lieu où nous, Valar, nous réunissons pour tenir conseil ou porter un jugement. Cela ne doit en rien t'effrayer…juste t'offrir un peu de cette compréhension te faisant défaut. Chacun ici va s'enquérir d'une question à ton égard à laquelle il te faudra répondre avec ce qui te caractérise…ta candeur. Nous t'écoutons.

La première Valië émit un léger mouvement de la main :

Varda : Je me nomme _Varda Elentari_, souveraine des étoiles, ma plus belle création. L'égoïsme est un péché principiel*, à l'origine du Mal. Qu'en est-il pour vous ?

Olana : Je ne puis m'en confesser puisqu'on ne m'a pas élevé dans l'amour. Pourrais-je protéger quelque chose que je ne possède pas ?

Varda : Les humains en souffrent…

Olana : Ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils sont mauvais car ils font du mal aux autres pour leur propre bien.

Varda : _Générosité, justice et amour…_

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que les derniers mots de la Valië étaient prononcés en Valarin, ce qui, à nouveau, occasionna un grondement sourd et puissant se répercutant sur le marbre :

Varda : _Première larme…_

Irmo, le Vala maître des rêves, s'approcha, vint cueillir la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et qui se transforma en une gemme d'une pureté infinie.

Irmo : Préserve ces pierres ! Elles possèderont une grande valeur pour toi. Elles seront au nombre de sept…

Olana obéit, emprisonnant la pierre précieuse dans le creux de sa main. Un Vala s'adressa ensuite à elle. Elle sentait sa force et sa détermination :

Ulmo : Je suis Ulmo, roi des eaux, des mers et des océans. Que représente la cruauté à votre esprit ?

Olana : Faire du mal volontairement en y prenant plaisir. C'est faire acte de barbarie, de sadisme…

Ulmo : Et de cela les hommes en sont-ils fiers ?

Olana : Parfois, l'on est plus conscient de ses actes, il faut savoir alors pardonner.

Ulmo : _Douceur et compréhension !_

A nouveau, une larme s'écoula :

Varda : _Deuxième larme !_

Les Valar se mirent à parler, avec des intonations particulières. Les mots lancés semblaient provenir de toutes les directions. Certains d'entre eux s'interrogeait du regard. Le silence revint peu à peu. La jeune femme était complètement désorientée. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Aulë : Je suis Aulë le forgeron, roi du feu et de la terre, père de la race des nains. Parce qu'aucune vertu n'est possible sans courage, mal agir s'explique d'avantage par la peur de souffrir que par le désir de faire souffrir autrui. Cela a-t-il compté lors de vos actes passés ?

Olana : Je ne comprends pas ? Me juge-t-on pour mon crime ? J'ai déjà subit la justice des hommes, devrais-je ici subir la vôtre ?

Aulë : Nous n'en avons pas le droit.

Olana : Dans ce cas, je porterai mon fardeau, comme ma croix.

Aulë : _Le courage !_

Varda : _Troisième larme !_

La troisième gemme tomba dans le creux de sa main. Une voix, qui lui semblait plus douce, s'éleva dans l'air du soir. A l'extérieur les soleils disparaissaient chacun sous sa ligne d'horizon, embrasant les cieux de leurs feux :

Yavanna : J'ai ensemencé la vie sur cette terre, et porté la nature aux frontières du merveilleux, je me nomme Yavanna mon enfant. Vous avez fait acte de repentance, cela a-t-il éprouvé votre foi ? A-t-elle encouragé un acte vil en se dissimulant sous le sceau d'une nécessité ? L'envie de posséder ce que votre époux avait soustrait de votre vie, la liberté, vous a poussé à vous l'approprier par tous les moyens. Etait-ce recevable à vos yeux ?

Olana : Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi devrais-je sans cesse justifier ce geste salvateur *? Il me fallait commettre ce crime. Il avait tué mon enfant, il aurait fini par me tuer également…J'en ai conscience, le mal s'est emparé de moi alors…

Yavanna : Nous devons savoir. Nous connaissons votre histoire, moins votre conscience. Nous ne pouvons passer outre. Je vous comprends mon enfant. _La bonne Foi qui est l'amour de la vérité !_

Ce qui devait paraitre pour un murmure concernant ces êtres divins, ressembla à des vibrations résonnant dans le cœur d'Olana. Fatiguée, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas un tel acharnement à lui remettre un passé révolu devant les yeux.

Varda : _Quatrième larme !_

On lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Aucun geste ne lui fut prodigué malgré l'envie d'Irmo de la réconforter. L'épreuve se devait d'être vécue dans la solitude. C'était la condition requise…

Un prochain Vala s'adressa à elle :

Uromë : Je suis Uromë, tout ce qui peut être chassé est mon domaine. L'orgueil des hommes justifie-t-il qu'ils s'approprient des qualités et des comportements appartenant à votre Dieu ?

Olana : Je ne peux répondre des fautes de mes semblables, mais je peux tenter de les expliquer.

Uromë : Il peut amener à tuer des peuples et allumer les bûchers des crimes…

Olana : D'où notre décadence. L'homme se perdra par lui-même. Hélas !

Uromë : _La lucidité, et la tolérance !_

Varda : _Cinquième larme !_

A nouveau, les voix s'élevèrent et les mots roulèrent sur le sol. Les paroles de la jeune femme avait fait forte impression, révélant une partie de ce qu'elle s'acharnait à dissimuler…son ressentit. Peu habituée, par le passé, à émettre un avis, elle avait depuis toujours appris à se taire. Parler, échanger, dialoguer était très récent.

Ne sachant pourquoi, à chaque fin de phrase répondant à une question d'un Vala, une larme tombait de ses yeux, à nouveau ce phénomène se produisit. La pureté de la gemme l'interloquait. Jamais pierre n'avait brillé de façon plus intense.

Olana ne comprenait toujours rien à cette forme d'interrogatoire surprenant. Pourquoi de telles questions ? Cherchait-t-on à la percer à jour ? A fouiller son âme ? Sa main effleura ses paupières. La lassitude commençait à se faire sentir. Un long temps de silence se prolongea. Le prochain Vala la fixait de façon différente des autres.

Elle sentit une pointe d'animosité à son encontre.

Enfin, il s'exprima. Sa voix était profonde et les intonations se voulaient intenses :

Nàmo : Je suis la part de l'ombre, le gardien des défunts. Mon nom est Mandos. Votre venue en ce monde n'a pas été souhaitée de ma part, mais il fallait vous rencontrer…

Olana : Vous aurais-je fait offense ? Si tel était le cas…

Nàmo : La colère est source d'excès. Que ce soit par ses actes, ses paroles…la violence qu'elle génère ne glorifie point celle qui la porte. Votre main l'a dirigé…

Olana : Si vous faites allusion au crime dont le sang souille mes mains, oui, je le confesse, c'est un acte que je réprouve mais à mes yeux, il était indispensable. Depuis, je porte ce fardeau dont je ne puis me soustraire. Je n'ai commis aucune autre faute…

Nàmo : Déposséder un roi de sa souveraine est tout autant répréhensible, qu'un meurtre. L'abandon d'une vie, vaut bien celui d'un amour.

Olana : Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. L'amour de sa Majesté Thranduil s'est délité avec le temps…

Nàmo : Après votre venue en Terre du Milieu.

Olana : Je le pensais veuf. Il n'avait pas été porté à ma connaissance les coutumes du peuple elfique concernant leurs trépas.

Nàmo : Après en avoir eu la révélation par le roi, il vous aurait été facile de renoncer !

Le maître des rêves intervint rapidement. La colère faisait trembler sa voix :

Irmo : _Il ne nous appartient pas de juger, seulement de comprendre ou du moins le tenter ! _

Une nouvelle concertation sembla diviser les Valar. Les intonations variaient de plus belle faisant nettement sentir que certains d'entre eux contredisaient les propos des autres :

Olana : Je vous en prie, essayez de me comprendre…La vie a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne souhaitais en aucune façon séparer un époux de sa conjointe, hélas pour moi, une obsession a envahit mon être ne me laissant aucun répit. Mon temps sur ses terres est compté, j'en suis consciente. Octroyez-moi, je vous en prie, le peu de bonheur qu'il m'est prêté de vivre. Je ne suis que mortelle. Bientôt, mon existence ne sera qu'un souvenir dans la mémoire du roi. Son épouse reprendra sa place, même si je ne suis pas certaine que le souverain le désire, mais elle l'aura tout à elle. D'ici là…laissez-le moi encore un peu…mon seul désir est de l'aimer…je vous en prie…

Ma vie n'est éternelle, seul mon amour pour lui le restera.

La réponse d'Olana occasionna un vif remous parmi l'assistance. La conversation s'anima avec ferveur ce qui fit une musique tonitruante. Certains se levèrent contestant les propos avancé par Mandos. Chacun y allait de son ressentiment ce qui provoqua de profonds grondements sourds et impétueux. Elle porta les mains sur ses oreilles. Le vacarme devenait insoutenable. Irmo tenta d'apaiser la tempête alors qu'il prononça lui-même les mots que Mandos se refusait à énoncer :

Irmo : _Etat d'esprit de cette femme qui a conscience de ses faiblesses et est portée à rabaisser ses propres mérites. Humilité !_

Il fallut un temps infini avant que ne s'apaise les esprits de ce conseil, mais la gemme qui tomba dans la paume de sa main fut si étincelante, qu'elle fit cligner les paupières d'Olana :

Varda : _Sixième larme !_

Olana que l'intervention du Vala avait perturbée, porta la main à son front. Il lui semblait souffrir de mille maux. Ces questions sans aucune signification ne menaient nulle part. La dernière intervention d'une Valië, lui offrit un peu de réconfort :

Nienna : Je suis Nienna, mon enfant. Le deuil est mon domaine et j'offre aux cœurs meurtris le baume du réconfort. Votre amour n'est pas profane à nos yeux. Mon frère porte la souffrance d'une elleth dont le destin n'a pas été inclus dans le vôtre. Votre peine est portée avec courage. Votre abnégation vous honore et nous conforte à penser votre esprit pur. Existe-t-il en lui un quelconque ressentiment pour les bourreaux ayant jalonné votre vie ?

Olana : Si vous voulez évoquer l'erreur même de ma naissance et de tout ce qui en à découlé, alors je vous répondrai : non ! Je suis bien incapable d'en vouloir aux miens, parents, frères, mari si monstrueux fut-il. Pourquoi devrais-je vous er le reste de ma vie à la haine ?

Nienna : _Amour !_

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue tandis que son regard s'attristait :

Varda : _Septième larme !_

Une tempête se déclencha. Les Valar se levèrent ensembles et leurs mots s'entrechoquèrent en un long fracas. L'allusion à ce noble sentiment créa un enchevêtrement d'échanges passionnés entre les membres du Conseil.

Tous s'agitaient, signe que la plus intense des discussions les animait. Il régnait un climat de confusion extrême sous ce dôme où les plus grandes décisions étaient prises.

Soudain, comme elle était venue, la tempête s'apaisa instantanément. Un être s'approcha d'Olana. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sans doute était-ce celui qui devait occuper le siège libre…

Sa démarche était royale. Il était le plus grand de tous. Son regard pénétrant semblait sonder les profondeurs de son esprit.

Lorsqu' il prit les mains de la jeune femme, elle ressentit une telle vague d'amour, qu'elle baissa les paupières, versant quelques larmes. Sans plus attendre, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras tel un cocon protecteur.

Ils étaient longs, et réconfortants. Il lui parlait tandis qu'elle s'épanchait sur son torse. Personne n'osa émettre la moindre parole.

Il s'agissait du roi.

_Manwë,_ le plus noble des Valar et le second plus estimé dans le cœur d'_Eru_ après _Melkor_, avant qu'il ne le trahisse, prit le temps de discipliner la peine de la jeune femme.

Pour cela, il dut attendre un long moment car elle semblait si lourde...

Quand il la sentit calmée, il s'écarta, lui caressa les cheveux et lui parla :

Manwë : Je suis le Roi ! Je suis _Manwë_ ! Nous vous avons cherché, vous êtes venue à nous…Il n'est de plus pénible confession que la vôtre mon enfant, mais il était de notre devoir de savoir. Il est en ce monde des souffrances nécessaires pour le bien de chacun d'entre nous comme pour celui du plus grand nombre. Les vôtres nous ont touchées. Courtes sont les euphories, constantes sont les épreuves.

Varda : Nous vous avons choisi !

Irmo : Nous te protègerons !

Enfin, la jeune femme s'exprima :

Olana : Je...je vous connais ! Vous êtes la personne que j'ai vue dans mon rêve...sur l'aigle...

Manwë : Je vous protégeais tous deux, comme je protégerai désormais cet amour qui vous unit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'hémicycle, les Valar lui adressèrent un sourire bienveillant, à l'exception de Mandos, que ses pensées confuses laissaient de marbre :

Manwë : Il est équitable et salutaire de rendre grâce à cet amour qui vous à choisi. Le Roi Thranduil et vous-même ne faites qu' un désormais. Vos engagements de cette nuit nous l'ont prouvé. Ce que vous nous avez révélé de votre amour, nous le croyons. Par notre intercession, nous vous demandons d'honorer une quête pour un nouveau monde.

Olana : Une quête ? Mais, je ne suis pas une guerrière !

Vala Manwë : Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Depuis que votre esprit s'est empli de notre histoire, qu'avez-vous retenu de ces enseignements ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le Roi. Dans son regard se lisait l'innocence et l'amour :

Olana : Les deux lampes de Valinor m'obsèdent. Illuin et Ormal, illuminent mes songes et leurs rayonnements m'emplissent d'amour et de chaleur. Je ne sais pourquoi, je rêverai d'apercevoir leur lumières à nouveau…

Le sourire bienveillant que lui offrit Manwë était à lui seul La réponse. Désorientée, elle ne sut la comprendre :

Manwë : Nous vous offrirons la connaissance !

Varda : Vous avez une aide précieuse à vos côtés !

Irmo : Une aide divine de votre monde.

Varda : Nous lui devons votre venue !

Manwë : Nous l'en remercions !

Olana : Mais que devrais-je faire ?

Manwë : Mon enfant, (_s'approchant et baisant son front_) votre cœur est pur. Aussi limpide que ces gemmes que vous avez en votre possession. Elles symboliseront la cohérence !

Olana : Quelle cohérence ? Tout est si confus…

Déjà, sa présence se délitait imperceptiblement. Il était temps, pour elle, de regagner la Terre du Milieu :

Manwë : On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour ! Entrez dans la lumière…

Le tonnerre des mots s'éleva encore une fois, entrechoquant les longs mots compliqués de cette langue divine avant de se terminer par une mélodie aussi douce qu'un baume sur le cœur. Les Valar se tenaient par la main, et ils ...chantaient ! Une musique divine emplie la salle, alors qu'elle devenait souffle…

Vala Manwë : Allez en paix ! Allez vers LUI ! Le temps de l'évidence viendra bientôt. Soyez béni, en ce pays béni pour cet amour qui vous inonde !

La jeune femme ne put prononcer qu'un seul mot, celui que lui avait appris l'archange Gabriel et qui concluait chacune de ses prières :

Olana : _Amen !_

Elle se sentit aspiré dans un tourbillon et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Thranduil tenait toujours Olana contre lui. Sa tête avait basculé contre son épaule. Les yeux clos, elle semblait endormie. Le Roi, fou d'inquiétude pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais en ce monde. La douleur lui vrillait la tête. Pourquoi se disait-il, pourquoi la prendrait-ils ? On ne saurait séparer deux êtres s'aimant d'une telle force !

La moitié de la nuit venait de s'écouler et la peur venait d'envahir, à présent le cœur du souverain. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Comment pourrait-il seulement continuer d'exister ?

Il ne revivrait pas un second deuil ! Il n'en aurait pas la force. Il perçut soudain de légers mouvements dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il s'écarta vivement d'elle et constata que sa respiration reprenait un rythme plus régulier. Ses longs cils étaient mouillés par les larmes. Inquiet, le monarque les essuyait de ses doigts fins.

Enfin, ses paupières se soulevèrent.

A l'intérieur de ses iris brillait une lueur divine. Comme si des poussières de diamants avaient été soufflées dans ce regard angélique. Fou d'inquiétude, il l'interrogea :

Thranduil : _Elen nin_, m'entendez-vous ? Mon ange, répondez-moi…

Avec difficulté, la jeune femme prit la parole :

Olana : Je…je vais bien…

Thranduil : Enfin ! Je vous entends.

Olana : Tout va …bien.

Thranduil : Oui, mon âme, tout ira toujours bien dès que votre regard se posera sur moi.

Ses bras emprisonnèrent la jeune femme et il la serra contre lui, baisant ses paupières, ses cheveux…

N'y tenant plus, il embrassa ses lèvres. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle se laissa aller à ce baiser en gémissant :

Olana : Mon roi…

Thranduil : Je vais vous aider à vous redresser. Faites attention Olana. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Assise sur l'herbe, Olana se massait les tempes :

Olana : Je ne sais comment l'expliquer, mais je me suis rendue dans un endroit merveilleux. Il me semble qu'il porte le nom de Valinor.

Thranduil : Les Terres Immortelles ? C'est impensable Olana. Vous avez dû sombrer dans un songe…

Olana : Il faut me croire Majesté, j'étais en Terre Sacrée, j'ai vu toutes ces splendeurs dont ce pays est pourvue, j'ai admiré le _Mahanaxar_, le cercle du destin et j'ai été invitée à y pénétrer…

Surpris, le souverain la laissait s'exprimer. A l'évocation de tous ces noms, la stupeur l'envahit :

Thranduil : Personne ne vous a jamais parlé de cette Terre Bénie. Par quel sortilège, ce monde a-t-il été porté à votre connaissance ?

Olana : Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'ai rencontré les…comment se nomment-ils déjà…les va…les Valar !

Thranduil : Êtes-vous certaine de vous être rendue dans le _Mahanaxar_ ?

Olana : J'en suis persuadée ! Ils m'ont posé des tas de questions...Qu'elles étaient elle déjà ? Oh et puis j'ai vu toutes sortes de paysage fabuleux ! J'aurais tant aimé que vous soyez à mes côtés...

Thranduil : Il est impossible que le Mahanaxar se soit ouvert à vous. Ces Terres sont interdites aux humains…

Olana : en ce cas, pourquoi y ai-je rencontré leur roi ?

Thranduil : Manwë ?

Olana : Oui, je crois que tel était le nom énoncé.

Thranduil : Je ne comprends pas…Tout ceci n'a pas de sens, à moins que l'on ne vous en ait offert la raison.

Olana : Ils me l'ont dit...mais…je ne me rappelle pas. Pourtant ils me l'ont dit...Oh, ils chantent...Le saviez-vous ? Ils possèdent une si jolie voix, l'ensemble représentait comme...une symphonie !

La jeune femme s'agitait. S'évertuant à raconter ce qui commençait déjà à s'échapper de son esprit, elle butait sur les mots et les souvenirs. Cela la tourmentait. Avec douceur, le roi tenta de la calmer :

Thranduil : Calmez-vous mon petit ange ! Je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre et nous ferons venir le mage Ishtâk avant que vos souvenirs ne s'estompent. J'ai cru vous perdre, je ne veux plus qu'un tel fait se reproduise, vous m'êtes trop précieuse.

Olana : Faites taire votre crainte Majesté, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Nous sommes entre de bonnes mains, ils nous protègent, ils me l'ont affirmé…

Ce regard empli d'innocence...Le grand roi Thranduil ne pouvait y résister.

Tandis qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse combien son amour pour lui grandissait en son sein, il la berçait avec une douceur infinie accordant à ses mots la grâce de venir mourir aux creux de son oreille.

Enfin, les deux fiancés se levèrent. Le roi tint absolument à porter son aimée. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, le monarque la souleva tel un fétu de paille et commença à descendre la colline. Le visage posé au creux de l'épaule de Son Roi, la jeune femme, alanguie, s'enivra du parfum royal.

Son vêtement dégrafé, laissait entrevoir un cou massif. Une veine saillait sous l'intensité de l'effort. Elle déposa ses lèvres chaudes occasionnant un frisson chez l'ellon. Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, elle émit un léger soupir qui en disait long et cependant, elle n'avait pu le retenir. Son visage s'enfoui dans les replis du manteau royal ce qui fit sourire le monarque.

Il y avait tant de personnalité chez elle…Tantôt femme, tantôt enfant, tous les aspects de son être l'enchantait.

Les rares elfes debout à cette heure de la nuit, s'écartaient de leur chemin en s'inclinant respectueusement. Le Seigneur Céléborn, non loin de là, s'effaça dans un souci de discrétion mais ne manqua point d'adresser un signe de bienveillance à ce monarque dont un Amour Unique venait de transfigurer son existence.

Parvenus dans leur chambre, le roi fit appeler son mage Ishtâk qui accourut aussitôt. Olana, assise sur le lit ne cessait d'admirer sa bague :

Olana : Elle est splendide ! Je n'aurais jamais espérer une telle magnificence un jour à mon doigt. Nous sommes fiancés et ce n'est pas un rêve. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Avons-nous faits une erreur _aran nin_ ?

Thranduil s'approcha à grands pas près du lit. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il la prit dans ses bras la cajolant comme une enfant :

Thranduil : Non seulement ceci est vrai _elen nin_, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Vous êtes devenue ma fiancée. Nous sommes liés aux yeux de mon peuple. Cette promesse est officielle.

Olana : Tous le sauront bientôt ? Qu'adviendra-t-il alors ?

La jeune femme recommença à s'agiter. Immédiatement, le roi la prit dans ses bras :

Thranduil : Il se passera ce qui devra se passer en une telle circonstance mon âme. Ma fierté sera telle qu'elle dispensera toute personne ayant l'impudence de nous prêter une mauvaise intention. Oui mon petit ange, bientôt tous les peuples des terres du Milieu apprendront que le roi Thranduil va prendre une nouvelle épouse.

Après un baiser sur son front, l'on frappa à sa porte. Le mage entra sous l'injonction du roi. Immédiatement, sa vue se porta sur les index des amants dont les éclats se diffusaient à la lueur des bougies.

Le magicien comprit alors que son souverain venait de choisir une voie bien difficile…

Epuisés de s'être tant aimés, Chaperon Rose et Luthïen prenait enfin un repos bien mérité. La journée était bien avancée lorsqu'enfin, ils daignèrent ouvrir les yeux. Chaperon Se lova contre son amant ronronnant comme une petite chatte.

Les oreilles délicates de l'ellon n'étaient jamais rassasiées de ces démonstrations de contentement. Cette femme finirait par le tuer, aussi sûrement qu'un orque déterminé à le combattre :

Luthïen : Hummm, ne me dit pas que je ne t'ai pas correctement contenté cette nuit !

Chaperon Rose : Qui parle de contentement ? Je te parle, moi, d'envies, et les miennes sont à satisfaire dès leur émissions tant elles me taraudent le corps et l'esprit.

Luthïen : Mais tu es insatiable, ma puce. Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour voler au secours de cette adorable petite femelle aux abois…

Un coup frappé à la porte ne leur en laissa pas l'opportunité. Chaperon lui fit signe de ne pas répondre, mais le coup se réitéra tandis que la voix de l'un de ses soldats s'élevait à travers la cloison de bois :

Soldat : _Capitaine ! _

Luthïen avait compris. Ordre avait été donné qu'on ne le dérange pas avant le milieu de la matinée. Si tel n'était pas le cas, la raison devait être d'importance. Il répondit d'une voix forte :

Luthïen : _Un instant, j'arrive !_

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi avoir répondu ? Il fallait le laisser s'époumoner derrière cette fichue porte !

L'ellon lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, revêtit son pantalon et resta torse nu pour aller ouvrir. La jeune femme admira cette vision en se pourléchant les lèvres, ce qui fit hausser le sourcil de son capitaine.

Passablement pressé, Luthïen entrouvrit le battant de la porte :

_Luthïen : Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Soldat : Désolé de vous déranger Capitaine, mais un fait d'importance s'est déroulé cette nuit. Le village de Kergalen a été attaqué cette nuit…Il n'en reste rien !_

_Luthïen : Une attaque ? De quel ordre ?_

_Soldat : Je n'en sais pas plus. Peu de villageois ont survécus…_

_Luthïen : Tenez-vous prêt nous quittons Esgaroth sur le champ !_

Les traits tirés, Luthïen commençait à rassembler ses affaires :

Luthïen : Désolé ma puce, nous allons devoir partir !

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi ?

Luthïen : Le village de _Kergalen_ à subit une attaque cette nuit…

Chaperon Rose : Une attaque ? C'est-à-dire ?

Luthïen : Je n'en sais guère plus.

Chaperon Rose : Je vais m'habiller.

Parfois, cette jeune femme avait la capacité de l'étonner. Sans en demander plus, son obéissance devenait surprenante. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, dont la fameuse robe rouge qui lui avait valu cette nuit torride, il s'approcha et la gratifia d'un baiser dans son cou :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle gratification Monsieur le valeureux capitaine ?

Luthïen : Je ne te savais pas si docile.

Chaperon Rose : Apprends, beau mâle, qu'une femme n'est jamais docile, même si elle en donne l'impression, encore plus s'agissant de ma précieuse petite personne. Tu connais mon aversion pour l'obéissance à tout porteur de boules…

Luthïen ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

Luthïen : Oui, je commence à connaitre cette réparti par cœur.

Chaperon Rose : Pas assez apparemment. Alors, dépêche-toi, ou c'est toi que je vais attendre. Ah, ces mâles !

Après avoir récupéré, au passage, une pomme, Chaperon Rose fit ses adieux à Béthaniel, lui promettant de revenir au plus tôt :

Béthaniel : Au revoir mon beau capitaine et prends bien soin de ton petit jouet. Celle-ci, sous ses faux airs de petite fille capricieuse, en vaut largement la peine.

Luthïen : J'en suis conscient ma belle !

Lilly, l'une des pensionnaires de l'établissement, s'approcha de l'ellon et l'embrassa un peu trop près des commissures des lèvres ce qui provoqua un accès de jalousie chez Chaperon. La réplique ne se fit point attendre. D'un geste sec, elle empoigna les cheveux du capitaine et tira avec force :

Chaperon Rose : Tu permets ?

Sur ces mots, elle colla ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celle de son bien et pris bien soin d'approfondir son baiser histoire de démontrer à cette petite audacieuse combien elle marquait avec témérité et abnégation son territoire. Cela fit rire la tenancière :

Béthaniel : Allez Lilly, laisse tombé, tu vois bien qu'il est perdu pour toi…

Collée à son ellon, Chaperon éperonna elle-même le cheval qui ne demandait qu'à s'élancer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, il remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme assise sur son lit. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, elle semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Malgré le peu de bruit occasionné par son entrée, le roi la vit relever la tête et le fixer intensément. Ses yeux couleurs translucides l'attiraient comme un aimant.

Depuis la fusion des âmes, les sens de la jeune femme s'étaient considérablement affinés.

Désormais, elle le devinait avant même de l'apercevoir.

Immobile et souriante, elle l'attendait…

Il s'approcha du lit.

Elle tendit les mains vers lui l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés :

Thranduil : Vous devriez vous reposer Olana. Vous avez vécu tant de moments intenses.

Olana : Je n'ai que faire de dormir, quant je n'attends qu'une invitation de votre part…

Le monarque repoussa une mèche rebelle de son visage laissant son doigt effleurer sa joue plus que de raison :

Olana : Venez-vous honorer votre promesse ?

Thranduil : Ma promesse ?

Levant la tête vers le plafond végétal dont le sort avait mis à leur contemplation la beauté des étoiles. Se levant avec grâce, elle se dirigea vers les bougeoirs et d'un souffle éteignit toutes les lumières. La pénombre fit place et seule la luminosité des astres s'infiltra dans la chambre.

Faisant face au roi, elle fit glisser sa robe révélant sa nudité. Thranduil, comme à chaque fois, ne put résister à cette vision. Son regard s'intensifia. Le galbe de ses seins dont les pointes érigées appelaient un baiser ardent, sa taille fine et ses hanches harmonieuses…tout en elle éveillait le désir. Il souhaita se lever, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui le contraignant à rester assis :

Olana : Cette nuit, vous êtes à ma merci Majesté. Ne m'ôtez point l'envie de vous dévêtir…

Jamais il ne l'avait sentit si audacieuse. L'intensité de son regard était telle qu'il la pensa sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège. Pourtant il obéit aveuglément à sa fiancée.

Un mot qui avait tout changé dans sa vie.

Cette nuit il deviendrait sien…

Cette nuit serait pour elle.

Consciencieusement, elle défit les vêtements du monarque, un par un, prenant soin d'y ajouter une certaine lenteur exacerbant le désir royal. Lorsqu'enfin, elle l'autorisa à se lever, ce ne fut que pour mieux laisser glisser son pantalon de lin.

Elle demeura un instant silencieuse, toute à son admiration pour ce membre viril dressé et fier, dont la dextérité ne manquerait pas de la propulser parmi les étoiles. Elles aussi attendaient patiemment leur joute amoureuse.

Elle contourna le lit, s'y glissa et murmura :

Olana : Votre fiancée attend vos hommages Majesté, la ferez-vous languir d'avantage ?

Un sourire éclaira les traits du monarque. Tel un félin, il grimpa, à son tour, sur le matelas de plume prenant soin de ne pas la quitter du regard :

Olana : La plus élémentaire des politesses voudrait que nous ne gênions en aucune façon nos hôtes. Avez-vous songé au moyen d'y remédier ? Un roi doit savoir prendre les bonnes décisions pour son royaume comme pour lui-même…

Thranduil : Le roi pourvoit toujours à son devoir Olana.

Il attrapa son manteau et sortit de l'une des poches du vêtement, une badine. L'odeur du cuir fit baisser les yeux de la jeune femme :

Olana : Je me souviens…

Thranduil : Vos sens sont si aiguisés mon ange…

Olana : Votre visite n'était donc pas si innocente…

Thranduil : Je le confesse Ma Dame.

Olana : Sachez porter mes sens à leurs paroxysmes _aran nin_ ! (mon roi) A votre bon plaisir.

Thranduil : Le notre _meleth nin_, le notre. (Mon amour)

Olana : Je veux monter aussi haut que les étoiles _meleth nin_. _Aniron ore nin_. (Je te désire mon cœur.)

Thranduil : _Aniron mànë nin_. (Je te désire mon âme.)

Elle prit appuie sur ses avant bras, se releva et mordit dans la badine, la gardant serrée entre ses dents, puis se rallongea sur le dos. Le roi ne résista pas à cet appel. Ses mains la caressèrent avec une avidité surprenante.

Il la respira, la sentit, la couvrit de baisers, s'enivrant de son odeur. Sa hampe tendue par le désir, lui faisait presque mal. L'intimité de la jeune femme luisait d'impatience. Encadrant son visage de ses mains, il entra en elle poussant un long soupir.

Comme un écho, un gémissement s'éleva dans l'atmosphère empli de désir. Soudain, la lumière des étoiles lui parut magnifique. Elles brillaient pour eux, éclairant de leurs bienveillances, leur amour sublime.

Le bassin du roi remua sous les halètements de la jeune femme. Ses mouvements amples, lents et tendres la firent frissonner. Elle-même allait à la rencontre de ce corps vigoureux dont les assauts la laissaient pantelante.

Il prit le temps de la contemplation, se rassasiant de ses doux feulements malgré la badine entre ses dents…

Ses reins étaient en feu. Il dû ralentir sa fougue tant le désir le consumait. Son front se posa sur celui d'Olana, afin de reprendre son souffle. Il la voulait à sa merci. Elle quémanda de son regard embué la délivrance…

Olana : Vos yeux me cajolent Sire…

Thranduil : Ils cajolent ce dont ils s'enivrent !

Elle reprit la badine en bouche et suppliante ondula du bassin :

Thranduil : Vous êtes brûlante.

Ses assauts devinrent puissants.

Thranduil : Qu'allons-nous pouvoir dire à ce petit ange pour qu'il puisse s'envoler ?

Olana s'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux avant de basculer dans la jouissance à l'instant où le roi terminait sa phrase :

Thranduil : Eh bien, on dirait que cela vient de se faire...

Et le roi, dans un dernier coup de rein, se répandit en elle avec passion. Délaissant le cuir, elle mordit l'épaule de l'ellon, surpris par cet acte de possession tout autant ravis par ce côté sauvage.

Apaisée, elle l'emprisonna entre ses bras :

Olana : Je vous interdis de vous lever Sire. Je ne vous accorde que le temps du repos avant de me livrer une autre bataille. Cette nuit, je ne rendrai pas les armes. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

Thranduil : Je tâcherai de me montrer digne d'un tel combat, je m'y engage sur l'honneur Ma Dame !

Olana : Aimez-moi mon roi…aimez-moi…

Amoureuse, elle s'empara du membre viril éveillant par là-même, un désir sous jacent. La peau extrêmement fine et douce comme de la soie provoqua chez elle de puissantes envies. Le long soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, en souligna l'urgence.

Ses mouvements amples et doux réveillèrent les ardeurs assoupis du monarque, trop heureux de se laisser guider par cette main audacieuse. Ses respirations hiératiques affolèrent le monarque qui s'endurcit rapidement. Comme il était euphorisant de prendre le pouvoir.

Une goutte de liquide pré séminal humidifia ses doigts….elle trembla :

Thranduil : Vous avez tous les atouts en main _elen nin_…

Olana : Je ne sais si la maladresse me guide…

Thranduil : Je vous rassure mon ange, il n'est point question de défaut. Bien au contraire.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, ce qui fit fondre le roi :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez pas à rougir de votre détermination Olana. Elle n'est dictée que par une volonté sincère et puissante…

Prenant appui sur son coude, l'elfe se positionna sur le côté, observant intensément son amante :

Thranduil : Ne détournez point votre regard _meleth nin_. Bientôt, vous surmonterez vos peurs et vos réticences. Cela viendra avec le temps…mais d'ici là, offrez-moi votre permission afin que ma flamme vous soit prouvée de la plus jolie des façons. Il me faut investir votre place forte mon ange. Accorderez-vous à votre souverain l'entrée de tous les plaisirs ?

Olana : Elle vous est depuis longtemps acquise mon roi. Que votre entrée soit triomphale.

Thranduil : Elle le sera _pîn mael nin_ (mon petit plaisir). Laissez-moi préparer cette troublante invasion.

Olana : Mon envie pour vous est si grande…

Thranduil : Peut-on simplement affamer ce péché ? Oui, mon ange…je vais m'y employer…

Le visage du roi glissa sur son ventre parsemant la peau frissonnante de son ventre de myriades de baisers mouillés, avant d'investir l'intérieur de ses cuisses sous les gémissements d'Olana, dont les mâchoires serraient avec force le cuir de la badine…

Mic Mac, toujours aussi farceur, s'amusait à courser Matouba. Les occasions de commettre des petits larcins, étaient rares à Mirkwood. Il fallait bien que ce petit lutin facétieux trouve de quoi s'occuper. Le félin, qui n'avait de félin que le nom tant il ne ressemblait plus à rien, constituait une proie de choix pour le gnome qui s'amusait à le titiller, l'importuner, l'agacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se mouvoir et tente de l'attraper.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans les écuries à se courser.

Soudain, le lutin crut reconnaitre la voix du Prince Legolas. D'emblée, il intima l'ordre au gros chat de faire silence. Par chance, l'odeur de crottin de cheval, masquait leurs odeurs. Il fit signe à l'animal de grimper sur les hauteurs et désigna les bottes de foin entassées. Aidant le félin à hisser son postérieur, ils se cachèrent et attendirent.

Le fils du monarque venait d'un pas pressé près de son cheval. Tauriel le suivait à quelques pas. Tous deux semblaient lancés dans une discussion animée.

L'elfine tentait de convaincre le prince :

_Tauriel : Nous devons agir tant que votre père est absent. Cette femme est une intrigante qu'il nous faut démasquer au plus vite. Legolas, ne voyez-vous point le danger ?_

_Legolas : C'est aller un peu vite en besogne Tauriel ne pensez-vous pas ?_

_Tauriel : Osez me dire que le doute ne vous habite point ?_

_Legolas : Je ne peux m'y résoudre…_

_Tauriel : La Dame de la Lothlorien doit être prévenue. Il vous faut de l'aide Prince Legolas. Seul, vous n'y parviendrai pas._

L'elfe parut en proie à un dilemme. Agir dans l'ombre ne lui plaisait guère, mais force était de reconnaître qu'il avait changé depuis pas mal de temps. Hésitant, il finit par trouver un compromis :

_Legolas : Je parlerai à nouveau à mon père. Je n'en ferai guère plus…_

Il tourna les talons et sortit du palais avec quelques soldats. La jeune elfine, les traits tirés, resta un moment silencieuse avant de se tourner vers sa monture pour la sceller.

Le lutin se tortillait depuis sa cachette sous les yeux ronds de Matouba. Une envie pressante le taraudait qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire. Il dû patienter une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que l'elfine ne sorte des écuries avant de s'éloigner au petit galop.

Sans plus attendre, le lutin se laissa glisser long du mur avant de courir au dehors se soulager.

Une fois allégé, il se mit à mouliner au plus vite pour retrouver ses amis.

Ces derniers, confortablement devant leur petit déjeuner bavardaient en toute quiétude.

Gabriel, tout occupé à détacher avec délicatesse un grain de raisin récalcitrant d'une grappe juteuse, jetait un regard désabusé vers Ëlnar, fort occupé à écouter les histoires rocambolesques de Prince Charmant. Ayant enfin trouvé une oreille compatissante, ce prince de conte de fées n'en finissait plus de se faire mousser :

Prince Charmant : Voyez vous Chef Ëlnar, cette fichue princesse que l'on l'a m'avait collé dans les pattes n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur elle même en chantant "_Un jour mon Prince viendra_" ! Avec la gueule qu'elle avait, je n'allais certainement pas me presser ! Pensez donc ! Comment un bellâtre de ma condition pouvait s'amouracher d'une telle guenon !

L'intendant haussa un sourcil réprobateur :

Ëlnar : Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir prise pour femme ?

Prince charmant : Vous savez, entretenir mon train de vie coûte très cher et malheureusement, comment dirais-je (_se mettant à_ _chuchoter_) j'ai quelques petites dettes de jeu qu'il me fallait honorer rapidement si je ne voulais pas me retrouver en fâcheuse posture ! Ah mon ami, les femmes et le jeu sont les deux mamelles de perdition des humains !

Soudain, il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre...ah non ! En fait ce n'était que la voix de Gabriel. Le lutin venait tout bonnement de lui dérober son fruit sous son nez, alors qu'il se servait un verre de vin.

Mic Mac commençait sérieusement à le porter sur les nerfs :

Gabriel : MIC MAC !

Le lutin se retourna les yeux agrandis par la peur :

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait...Pourquoi qu'tu cris si fort ?

Gabriel : Et en plus, tu as l'impudence de mentir ?

Mic Mac : J'avais un p'tit creux.

Alachnÿ : Ce vaurien n'est qu'une sale petite vermine !

Mic mac : Où qu'elle est la vermine ? Moi j'suis gentil tout plein, c'est toujours vous autres pignoufs qui voulez m'faire du mal alors qu'j'suis tout mignon !

Le magicien ne se gêna en rien pour lui balancer un verre en pleine poire :

Alachnÿ : Si tu ne fermes pas ton sale clapet, je vais te tanner l'cul !

Mic Mac : Méchants, vous êtes tous méchants avec moi parce que j'suis tout petit.

Alachnÿ : Si fait, mais pour les conneries t'es plutôt grand.

Mic Mac : Eh, ben si c'est çà, j'vous raconterai pas c'que j'ai vu dans les écuries…

Amélie : Quèque c'est-t-y donc qu'tu racontes encore le microbe ?

Le « _microbe_ » attendit gentiment que l'intendant réintègre ses cuisines avant de parader, fier comme un coq :

Mic Mac : J'viens d'assister à une conversation très intéressante…

Gabriel : Si je me lève, cela ne sera pas pour rien !

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'quand j'parle, personne m'crois ?

Alachnÿ : Parce que tu mens comme tu respires.

Mic Mac : Vouai, c'est pas faux…mais là, j'mens pas !

Aliénor, Jack et Zorgûnn venait de se rapprocher :

Jack : 'tain ce nain…

Mic Mac : J'suis pas un nain, mais un lutin et fier de l'être.

Jack : Tu vas fièrement prendre mon pied au cul, toi.

Aliénor : Parles, et hâte-toi !

Mic Mac : Ben, j'vais réflé…

On n'accorda pas le temps au lutin de finir ses propos. Derrière ce « _on_ », il fallait entrevoir Orlyänne qui, toutes dents dehors, le tenait par les pieds. Tête à l'envers, le petit être n'en finissait plus de gesticuler et gémir :

Mic Mac : Lâche-moi la géante ! Méchante !

Orlyänne : _Görlupp narch !_

Mic Mac : Quèque elle à dit ?

Aliénor : Une gentillesse ! Parle !

Alachnÿ : Ou tais-toi à jamais…Ai-je tout juste **Gabriel** ?

L'archange haussa, admirablement un sourcil avant de baisser les paupières en soupirant :

Gabriel : Magicien, vous êtes un cas désespéré !

Alachnÿ : Tout à fait, c'est ce que je m'échine à vous faire comprendre. Je suis sans Foi ni Loi. Sauf la mienne peut être ce qui serait déjà beaucoup ! Comme je m'accorde un crédit sans faille, l'on va dire que je m'en contenterai !

Jack : Cà va pour toi l'magicos ? Tu t'sentirais pas à l'étroit dans tes…chausses ?

Alachnÿ : Hum, maintenant que vous me le dites, Jack, il serait temps que je m'en trouvasse une nouvelle paire.

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !** Faites silence ! Ecoutons ce que ce mécréant de lutin à a nous dire.

Alachnÿ : Une injonction m'étant adressée ? Gabriel, vous jouez avec le feu !

L'archange se leva d'un bond. Il ne faisait pas bon contrarier l'autorité céleste aujourd'hui. Cette créature attendait patiemment un signe d'Eldarion qui tardait à arriver et sa patience commençait à s'user :

Gabriel : Osez me défier….

Jack frappa dans ses mains :

Jack : Mais c'est pas un peu fini c'bordel ?

Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent dans sa direction :

Alachnÿ : Bien dit mon ami. Quel bordel ! Ou sont les pensionnaires ? D'autant que je suis pourvu d'une crampe qu'il serait bon de « _soigner_ ».

Des rires fusèrent çà et là :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas. Pas d'vant l'angelot quand même !

Gabriel : L'angelot n'est pas né de la dernière pluie ne vous en déplaise.

Amélie : Ah voui ? Ben mille excuses alors.

Pendant ce temps là, le lutin avait cessé de s'agiter :

Mic Mac : Ahhh ! J'vais dégueuler !

Horrifiée, l'elfine vulcanienne lâcha le gnome qui vint s'écraser comme un fruit mûr à ses pieds. Aussitôt il se releva comme un beau diable et voulut s'échapper. C'était mal connaitre Orlyänne. Elle le retint par le col de sa chemise et le souleva comme un fétu de paille :

Jack : Bon maintenant tu vas jacquetter et vite…

Nimïel prit le temps de se redresser, de tirer sur ses manches afin de replacer convenablement les dentelles bordant le pourtour de son habit avant de s'approcher du lutin et de lui administrer un soufflet teinté d'une rare élégance.

Un silence éloquent salua cette initiative avant que n'éclate un formidable éclat de rire du magicien :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Vous souffletez à la perfection mon ami !

Nimïel : Merci. Mes nombreuses maîtresses ne s'en plaignent point, d'autant que leurs fessiers en sont très demandeurs.

Amélie : Pougne alors ! J'aurai-t-y ben aimé moi aussi êtes souffeter comme tu dis !

Nimïel : Souffleter ma chère…souffleter !

Prince Charmant : Ce revers de main était à tomber. Vous êtes un perfectionniste où je ne m'y reconnais pas, d'autant que le raffinement de votre habit accompagnait ce geste à la perfection. A tomber !

Aliénor : Encore un mot, et je…

Prince Charmant : Vous avez tendance à prendre la mouche assez facilement ces derniers temps ma chère.

Aliénor : Je prends ce qu'il me plaît de prendre et j'ai déjà mon idée sur ce que **Vous** allez prendre !

Prince Charmant : Qu'il me soit permis de faire remarquer à cette assistance le mépris auquel je suis confronté…inadmissible !

Jack : Bon, revenons à nos moutons et ce chancre qui se balance dans l'vide…

Mic Mac : Vouai, c'est moi !

Jack : Alors, qu'as-tu entendu ?

Mic Mac : Ben, faut m'le demander gentiment !

Lorsque Zorgûnn présenta la lame de sa dague devant le regard pétrifié du lutin, ce dernier pensa, in petto, que la formule de politesse se passait aisément d'être contrariée, aussi lâcha-t-il enfin le morceau :

Mic Mac : Ben, la rouquine voulait entraîner le fiston royal avec elle, pour aller voir l'aut' donzelle du bois joli !

Aliénor : Quelle donzelle ?

Mic Mac : Ben celle qu'elle à des longs ch'veux et qui marche comme l'aut' sur l'eau…

Gabriel : Mic Mac ! A quel **autre** fais-tu allusion ?

Mic Mac : Crotte ! J'ai oublié ! Tout çà parce qu'on m'martyrise, alors qu'j'viens vous sauver la mise moi !

Aliénor : Mais enfin, que raconte-t-il ?

Zorgûnn se rapprocha un peu plus de son charmant minois, dague en main. Curieusement, le lutin s'empressa de parfaire son langage :

Mic Mac : Ouais, bon, elle voulait qu'le prince et elles y aillent dénoncer Olana à l'aut' Dame avec sa longue tignasse. Pas sûr què lui aurait pas raconté qu'des gentillesses sur not' copine. En plus elle f'sait qu'l'appeler l'intrisante…

Aliénor : L'intri…quoi ?

Zorgûnn : Cela ne serait pas plutôt l'intrigante ?

Alachnÿ : Ce chancre ne sait même pas aligner deux mots correctement !

Prince Charmant : Fondamentalement vrai mon ami. Un incorrigible pouilleux doublé d'un ignorant…

Mic Mac : Eh vous deux…

Et le lutin leur présenta deux doigts d'honneurs respectablement raides :

Mic Mac : Le jour où les cons s'ront invités à la fête foraine, vous s'rez pas les derniers à monter sur les manèges.

Prince Charmant : Des manèges ? J'adore les fêtes foraines. Beau papa en donnait pour ma guenon d'épouse. Il faut bien dire qu'elle est restée un peu la fifille à son papounet. Hum, oui, pas très évoluée en un sens. Personnellement, elle serait restée à l'état de têtard dans les bourses de son géniteur que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que de façon.

Nimïel se mit à rire, tout comme Alachnÿ. Ces deux là, adoraient Prince Charmant et ses petites interventions assassines :

Amélie : Aïe, aïe, aïe, ma choupette ! C'est-t-y qui veulent lui faire du mal…

La vieille se balançait d'avant en arrière telle une pleureuse professionnelle. Tous la fixèrent intensément, archange compris. Ce dernier se posa tout de même la question de savoir s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination envoyée par son ennemi. Non, à bien y regarder, la scène était bien réelle et …désolante à la fois :

Alachnÿ : Vieille chouquette ! Ah, elle nous fera toujours rire ! Que ferions-nous sans ses interventions hautement symboliques.

Aliénor : Personne ne fera du mal à Olana Amélie. Le roi y pourvoira, tout comme moi.

Zorgûnn : Tout comme nous mon amie.

Nimïel : Tout comme nous oui !

Le magicien ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir :

Alachnÿ : Belle démonstration d'amitié ! J'ai failli verser une larme. Pensez donc, moi un indécrottable magicien pervers, aussi sec qu'un poivrot après une traversée du désert.

Aliénor : Et qu'a-t-elle fait ensuite ?

Mic Mac : Ben, elle a scellé son ch'val, a posé son…fondement d'ssus et elle est partit, les cheveux aux vents…

Jack : Les cheveux aux vents ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?

Mic Mac : Ca va, çà va, y'avait pas l'vent, mais pour tout l'reste, c'est vrai, promis, juré crrr…

Aliénor : Gare à toi si je te vois cracher !

Mic Mac : Même pas un p'tit glaviot ? (_Crachat en argot_)

Alachnÿ : Peau d'gland !

Gabriel : Veuillez cessez immédiatement ces échanges ahurissants !

Un semblant de calme, tout à fait relatif, revint parmi l'assemblée :

Nimïel : Donc cette elfine rouquine vient de partir pour le domaine de la Lothlorien ?

Alachnÿ : Quelle intervention ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour relever cette discussion mon cher. C'était un cloaque et depuis votre intervention, nous sommes des sommités dialoguant avec sagesse et circonspection. Magnifique !

Jack : Quand vous aurez fini de débiter des conneries à la pelle, on pourra peut être réfléchir un peu à tout çà !

Alachnÿ : Diantre ! La majorité en serait-elle capable ? Une minorité serait plus juste, dont je ferais partie bien évidemment. Bien alors laissez-moi vous dire ce que je pense de tout ceci.

Jack : Mais on s'en tamponne de tes commentaires l'magicos. Tu commences sérieusement à nous les briser.

Alachny : Briser quoi exactement ?

Accrochés aux lèvres de Jack qui s'apprêtait à répondre, chacun était en attente d'une répartie bien sentit, voire un nom d'oiseau, c'était selon le bon vouloir du mercenaire. A cet instant précis, tous s'accordaient à penser que le nom d'oiseau aurait la préférence du soldat, sauf qu'un événement changea la donne. Au lieu d'un mot, ou d'une phrase, un bruit se fit entendre. Une chaise se renversa, bientôt suivi du fracas d'un verre s'écrasant sur le marbre du sol :

Jack : Vite ! Attrapez-le !

Aliénor : Mais je ne vois rien !

Jack sortit alors de son sac une poignée de farine qu'il balança de tous côtés.

Une forme apparut. Zorgûnn se jeta de tout son poids, mais ne fit que s'écraser au sol. Une autre envolée de farine atterrit sur le « _fantôme_ » et l'on distingua une petite forme.

Continuant à disperser sa poudre, Jack devint comme fou. Courant dans tous les sens, il tentait vainement de localiser la forme. En désespoir de cause il se jeta à l'endroit où sa dernière poignée de farine avait atterrie et tomba sur quelque chose de mou. Appuyant fortement sur ce qu'il considérait être s proie, il la ceintura et appela Zorgûnn à la rescousse :

Jack : Aide-moi Zorg !

Lorsque les doigts effleurèrent la masse, l'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux. Visiblement, quelque chose se tenait sous lui. Cela vivait et bougeait. Jack commença à « _palper_ » la forme espérant, par là-même, trouver ce qu'il cherchait…des doigts.

Gabriel, couvert de farine, et complètement immobile scrutait cette scène surréaliste. Soudain, sa voix résonna comme un coup de tonnerre :

Gabriel : Par tous les Saints ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Jack : Cà, c'est la clé de l'énigme !

Amélie, les yeux hagards se mit à crier :

Amélie : Pougne ! Un démon ! Un démon !

Aliénor : Tais-toi Amélie, tu vas rameuter tout le monde…

La vieille femme continuait à crier, complètement affolée :

Alachnÿ : Mais enfin, que quelqu'un fasse taire cette vieille bique !

Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, Prince Charmant fit deux en avant, et pas un de plus, et souffleta, comme il avait vu faire son ami Nimïel, la bonne vieille, sauf que…ladite bonne vieille, lui renvoya illico, et sûrement par réflexe, son aller retour sans la moindre façon, ce qui déclencha le fou rire du lutin :

Mic Mac : Ahahah ! Peau d'gland, peau d'gland !

Comme deux ronds de flans, le pauvre gentilhomme, vexé, porta la main à l'une de ses joues :

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé, vous avez une excellente poigne !

Amélie : Pardon Prince, mais bon, j'sais m'défendre et d'abord pourquoi qu'vous m'avez _bailler une torgnolle _? (Gifler)

Prince Charmant : Quelqu'un devait calmer vos ardeurs. Je me suis dévoué, comme toujours.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et soudain, un petit être aux yeux hagards apparu. C'était un homme, ou du moins cela y ressemblait, de petite taille, avec des cheveux châtains bouclés et hirsutes, un petit nez et des mimiques faisant penser à un enfant.

Gabriel, haussa les sourcils, avant de les froncer. Le prisonnier observa longuement l'archange. Il prit peur en reculant et butant sur Jack :

Jack : T'inquiètes, il ne te fera pas de mal. Alors j'arrive enfin à te coincer mon coco !

La créature le dévisagea sans mot dire :

Jack : Bon, on va briser la glace tout de suite comme çà, çà ira plus vite…Alors _Mister Bilbon Sacquet_ _de Cul de Sac_ petite bourgade du côté de la _Comté_, comment vous portez-vous ?

Bilbon : Comment…comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, il cligna les paupières avant de fixer à nouveau le mercenaire :

Jack : Eh ben j'vais satisfaire ta curiosité rapidos, comme çà on ira à l'essentiel par la suite hein ? La troupe de portes poisses que tu vois là et moi-même, on est pas d'ici. Chacun vient d'un monde bien précis, et l'aut'bonze de magicien que tu vois là bas, (Alachnÿ lui fit un signe de la main), nous a permis de venir sur ces terres nous encanailler un peu, sauf que l'aut'.. Enfin, la personne toute blanche là, pardon Gabriel pour la farine, à détruit le grimoire et depuis, on peut plus rentrer dans nos pénates et on est prisonnier de ce monde bien pourrave…T'as tout compris ?

Le semi homme pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, pour finalement lâcher un laconique :

Bilbon : Euh, non !

Gabriel, dans toute sa splendeur, du moins tentait-il de la retrouver, s'épousseta quelque peu, toisa Jack d'un air fatigué avant de prendre la parole :

Gabriel : **Nom de nom !** Veuillez laisser à la seule autorité digne de ce nom de se présenter à …quel nom avez-vous dit déjà ?

Jack : Bilbon Sacquet !

Gabriel : Bilbon Sacquet. Que faisiez-vous effacé de nos yeux à effrayer les pauvres âmes telles que…cette Dame ici même ?

Amélie : Pour sûr qu'tu m'as fait bouillir l'sang toi, pougne. Mon panti va s'en souvenir !

Gabriel : Votre…**Amélie !**

Mic Mac : T'as eu une incident d'parcours la vieille ?

Amélie : Ben Dame ! C'est-t-y qu'jsuis plus toute jeune moi !

Gabriel : Mais enfin, allez-vous faire preuve d'un peu de retenue ?

Prince Charmant se mit à couiner :

Prince Charmant : Ce gentil mini Monsieur doit fort probablement se poser tout un tas de questions…Diantre, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! N'ayez crainte, vous vous habituerez ! Le premier contact est toujours fort déstabilisant, mais l'on s'y habitue. Ceci dit, votre taille m'interpelle…vous ne semblez pas souffrir de nanisme, vous vous exprimez de bon aloi, vous n'êtes pas difformes, par quels mystères vous retrouvez-vous affublé d'une aussi ridicule petite taille ?

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il est certain qu'après vous avoir écoutez Prince, ce …gnome, nain ou je ne sais quoi ne va pas en pensez moins. Vous auriez pu patienter un peu le temps qu'il nous dévoile ses plans avant de déballer votre propre bêtise. C'est à désespérer du genre humain !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, c'est un monde çà ! Vous me semblez bien décidé à me discréditer avec vos beaux discours puérils !

Alachnÿ : Attention, Prince, je sens que des mots désagréables ne vont pas tarder à fleurir sur mes lèvres…

Prince Charmant : Ah oui ? Comme ?

Alachnÿ : Comme putasserie par exemple ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-il à votre goût ? Un peu fort peut être, comme le fromage du père Legloître dont je me régalais à chacun de mes repas.

Prince Charmant : Bravo ! Je plussoie !

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : De cela aussi vous vous habituerez petit homme ou moitié d'homme c'est selon. Craignez-moi tout de suite, cela vaudra mieux. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas de déconvenue.

Aliénor : Je sens que je vais sortir ma dague !

Mic Mac : Eh, l'avorton, comment qu'çà s'fait qu't'étais transparent ? D'où qu'tu viens et pourquoi qu'tu t'caches ? Quèque t'as dans tes poches ?

Le pauvre hobbit ne savait plus qui regarder, quoi répondre ! Perdu dans un océan de doute et de questionnement, son regard allait de l'un à l'autre sans savoir sur lequel s'arrêter véritablement :

Gabriel : Bien, oubliez la forme, mais dans le fond, le …lutin qui vient de s'exprimer, vient de résumer en quelques mots ces interrogations qui nous interrogent !

Alachnÿ : Ah Gabriel ! Vous vous surpassez ! J'applaudis !

L'archange plongea son regard dans celui du magicien avant que ce dernier ne lève les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Bilbon, ouvrit la bouche, soupira, se gratta le sourcil, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche…

Prince Charmant : Visiblement, ce pauvre garçon souffre d'un disfonctionnement relevant d'une pathologie, ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi peine-t-il tant à trouver ses mots ?

Aliénor : Sans doute parce que vous ne lui en donner pas l'occasion !

Amélie : Viens par là mon tout beau ! Mama Amélie va t'réconforter un peu et pis tu r'trouveras la parole !

Là-dessus, le pauvre hobbit se retrouva propulsé sur les « _coussins des confidences_ » de la bonne femme. Coincé contre son opulente poitrine, Bilbon crut venir sa dernière heure. Avec l'aventure qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chère Comté, il avait pensé mourir plus d'une fois et de mille façon différente, mais certainement pas comme çà, coincé entre deux mappemondes ! Douces, certes, mais volumineuses et étouffantes.

Nimïel le tira en arrière, l'éventant avec son mouchoir en dentelle ce qui fit couiner prince Charmant :

Jack : Bon, tu vas parler ? Je commence à perdre patience !

Bilbon : Euh, oui, je …enfin…j'ai…Je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Je cherchais…euh

Jack : tu cherchais pas un moyen d'évasion par hasard ?

Bilbon : Eh bien…euh…comment le savez-vous ?

Jack : Je te l'ai dit, je sais pas mal de choses !

Gabriel : Cà y est ? Vous êtes content ? Vous avez eu votre petit moment de gloire nous faisant croire à un don d'omniscience alors que vous avez tout simplement eu vent d'une aventure écrite par un très bon écrivain ceci dit…

Jack : Et alors ? J'ai l'droit moi aussi au succès non ? Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'ai lu l'histoire, alors je connais l'existence de cet anneau qu'tu trimballes dans la poche de ton veston et que tu vas t'empresser de me montrer avant que je te démontre ma manière de me faire obéir…

Bilbon : Euh, je ne possède pas…non, je vous assure, je n'ai aucun objet de valeur sur moi !

Jack : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le voler.

Mic Mac : Parle pour toi frangin, parce qu'en c'qui m'concerne…allez aboule ton or !

Gabriel : Que quelqu'un ôte de ma vue ce gnome, avant que ma légendaire mansuétude ne vole en éclat.

Orlyänne, jusqu'ici, silencieuse, s'empara du lutin et le tint, à nouveau, en hauteur. Bilbon, ouvrit de si grands yeux qu'il fit sourire Gabriel. Lui, si petit, était obligé de lever la tête pour apercevoir l'elfine dans son intégralité. Une incroyable vision pour cet être peu habitué aux émotions fortes.

Gabriel : Bien, Bilbon, contrairement à ces pensées disparates agitant votre esprit, nous ne vous sommes pas nuisible…

Un ricanement se fit entendre…et il provenait du magicien lui-même :

Gabriel : Je disais, qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, je m'y engage. Ceci étant dit, il serait fort à propos que vous fassiez part de ce projet d'évasion dont Jack vient de nous parler…

Ce fut le moment choisi par Chaperon Rose pour faire son entrée. Rentrée depuis peu de temps d'Esgaroth, la belle arrivait de sa démarche aussi spectaculaire. Bien entendu, la vue du hobbit ne la laissa point indifférente :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Qu'il est petitou ! C'est trop choupinou ! Qui est ce gnome ?

Déjà agrandis pas la surprise, les mirettes du semi homme se dilatèrent sur cette vision enchanteresse. La jeune femme venait de se baisser à sa hauteur, ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés comme l'aurait fait une mère, sauf qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé à l'appréciation du semi homme une jolie paire de seins dont les rondeurs laissaient entrevoir de biens doux moments en perspective. Soudain, il eut le plus grand mal à déglutir et il vacilla.

Gabriel, ferma les yeux et psalmodia, trouvant dans ses prières la force de ne pas s'emporter plus que nécessaire.

Revenu à lui, il eut dans son champ de vision, non pas une, mais deux splendeurs. L'une blonde et l'autre brune. Opéca, qui venait de rejoindre ses amis, tomba sur son ennemie jurée :

Opéca : Tiens ! Le retour de la pouillasse !

Chaperon Rose : Tu m'as manqué toi aussi ma brune ennemie. Il faudra que je te montre une robe de toute beauté que m'a offerte mon capitaine. Une véritable splendeur !

Opéca : J'parie qu't'as rien fait pour çà. Enfin rien d'moins que c'que tu fais d'habitude, ouvrir tes…

Aliénor : Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux.

Jack : Allez Bilbon, sors cet anneau. Promis, personne ici ne te le voleras. Tu le garderas avec toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que même si tu me l'donnais, je voudrais pas de cette saloperie ! Je veux juste le voir.

Le semi homme, voyait bien dans le regard de cet homme, la sincérité. De toute façon, quel choix avait-il ? Bien décidé à s'exécuter, il plongea la main dans sa poche, hésita l'espace de quelques secondes avant de le sortir et le garder emprisonné dans le creux de sa main.

Jack : Vas-y mon pote, ouvre la main, j'le toucherai même pas…

Il soupira et déplia ses doigts. Là, sur cette paume bien offerte à la vue de tous, brilla un anneau.

Son reflet attira irrésistiblement tous les regards. Personne n'exprima le moindre mot. Jack, la bouche ouverte, observait intensément l'objet :

Jack : P….n !

Gabriel leva la main prononçant des paroles en latin :

Gabriel : _Subvenite sancti, occurite angeli !_ (Venez Saints, accourez anges !)

D'un geste autoritaire, l'archange referma la main de Bilbon et le contraint à replacer l'objet dans sa poche :

Gabriel : C'est une bien lourde charge pour une si petite personne !

Bilbon : Ce n'est pas une charge pour moi…du moins…je crois.

Gabriel : Conservez cette…chose à l'abri des regards. Faites attention. Cet objet à une vie !

Alachnÿ, approuva les dires de l'ange :

Alachnÿ : Pour une fois Gabriel, nous sommes d'accord. N'utilisez cet anneau qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et tâchez de l'oublier plus souvent au fond de cette poche. Un puissant magnétisme l'entoure qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Même un magicien de grand renom tel que moi n'en voudrait même pas pour en faire un rond de serviette et pourtant, je ne cracherai pas sur quelques grammes d'or, c'est dire !

Jack : Bon, ok, il faut te trouver une cachette mec, le temps que je t'explique comment tu vas t'y prendre pour faire sortir les nabos qui t'attendent comme le lait sur le feu. Mon pote, toi aussi tu auras ton quart d'heure de gloire ! Allez viens, tu vas crécher dans ma chambre avec le grand Zorgûnn là bas ! Il parle pas beaucoup, aussi s'il l'ouvre t'as plutôt intérêt à boire ses paroles comme du champagne amigo !

L'elfe sourit ce qui était déjà un bon début. Quant au reste, il serait bien temps de voir…..

* Principiel : qualifie un principe comme cause originelle d'une chose.

* Salvateur : qui sauve.


	32. Chapter 32 Avènement et fuite

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Bonsoir Communauté d'Obsession,

Je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre « Avènement et fuite… » en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Là encore, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec les dialogues, cela va se ressentir je pense. Pour le reste…je vous laisse juge.

En ce qui concerne les musiques d'accompagnement, je vous propose :

\- Pearl Harbor – Soundtrack compilation.

Je sais, aucun rapport avec le monde de Tolkien, mais j'ai trouvé la musique très jolie.

\- Amaranth Nightwish, concernant le passage avec le méchant.

Voilà, j'espère que votre premier mai a été fleuri. Profitez bien de ce pont.

Portez-vous tous bien.

Bisous à vous tous et plus particulièrement à : Fanélia, Méliane, Akiko-Tora, Alexandre, Amrod, Evraldrym, Baka Saru…

Merci de me rester fidèle.

J'ai une bien jolie pensée pour chacun d'entre vous…

Mara Mesta !

Arakïell

Chapitre 32

Avènement et fuite…

Il faisait un soleil radieux lorsqu'Olana s'éveilla. Les branchages du plafond de sa chambre s'étaient à nouveau enchevêtrés afin de la protéger de la lumière crue du soleil. Quel sortilège étonnant tout de même…Ce royaume recelait d'étonnantes surprises. Pour elle, ce genre de magie, n'existait que dans les livres de contes de fées.

La seule personne capable du meilleur, comme du pire, restait encore Alachnÿ. Sa réputation le précédait toujours mais l'étendue de son pouvoir restait dans l'ombre. Beaucoup se méfiait de lui, et tout compte fait, il lui semblait préférable de faire de même. Pourtant, elle le devinait fort habile et sa présence sur ces terres finirait bien par être apprécier, tôt…ou tard.

S'étirant dans l'immense lit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Elle leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Le reflet de sa bague d'argent amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Fiancée !

Lorsqu'elle rentrerait à Mirkwood, ses amies n'en reviendraient pas. Sans doute Aliénor serait-elle inquiète en bonne mère poule qu'elle était et que dire d'Amélie ? La bonne femme en pleurerait certainement d'émotion. Elle aussi en avait versé des larmes. Cette fois, elles avaient le goût du bonheur. Oubliés, ses géniteurs, ses frères et son désastreux mariage…

Elle avait dit adieu à son bébé perdu…Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Elle avait faim de vivre comme celle de se sustenter après une nuit aussi torride. Là aussi son courage ne lui avait point fait défaut. Ses pratiques étaient encore nimbées de timidité, mais elle avait en tête certaines idées qu'il lui faudrait mettre en pratique. Le temps était venu de se défaire de cette carapace dont on l'avait affublé.

Son corps hurlait la faim de cet ellon, elle se devait de la combler. De penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à oser, la fit rougir…De penser à ce qu'il s'était permis de lui offrir, la fit sourire…

Faire…offrir…cela ne revenait-il pas au même ? Sa nudité ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Là aussi c'était nouveau pour elle. Sa main effleura son pubis…Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir des caresses du monarque. Découvrir le plaisir n'était pas désagréable au fond. Jamais il n'avait été fait mention, dans son éducation de parfaite jeune fille sage, que de telles sensations pouvaient être ressenties. Là encore, sa curiosité s'anima d'une farouche détermination d'apporter à chacune de ses interrogations la réponse adéquate, et son ardeur serait décuplée !

D'un bond, elle se leva, fit un brin de toilette et revêtit une délicate robe d'organza bleue pâle sur laquelle un manteau de velours noir accentuait la différence de couleurs des tissus. Un ruban sous la poitrine en soulignait le galbe parfait. Les longues manches doublées de tissus rouge flamboyant apportait une touche de magnificence à sa tenue.

Sans se regarder dans un miroir, elle attrapa ses cheveux à la hâte et les remonta sur sa nuque en un chignon des plus disparates, le fixant avec une épingle à cheveux ouvragée. Elle ne résista pas au plaisir de se servir du parfum du roi laissé sur la table après sa toilette. Cette senteur la rapprochait de lui. Il lui fallait sans cesse être relié à un objet, une senteur appartenant à Son Roi. Elle déjeuna rapidement de quelques fruits et d'un verre de lait qu'on avait laissé à son intention sur la table. Une rose était disposée dans un petit pot. Son parfum l'enivra et sans se poser de questions, elle s'en empara et la piqua dans ses cheveux. Sur un meuble se trouvait le mouchoir où la jeune femme avait disposé les gemmes recueillis lors de son passage au _Màhanaxar_.

Soulevant les pans du tissu, l'éclat des pierres l'aveugla. L'un des sept diamants avait cette particularité de renvoyer des éclats surprenants. A nouveau, elle les emprisonna dans le carré de soie avant de les ranger dans un coffret de voyage.

D'un pas décidé, elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'un battement d'ailes attira son attention. Devenu coutumier du fait, le messager ailé Roäc fit un atterrissage des plus hasardeux. La encore, le marbre du sol, très glissant ne facilita point son arrêt et comme toujours, Olana se baissa pour le prendre entre ses mains :

Roäc : Vos mains me réceptionneront-elles toujours avec autant de volonté Dama Olana ?

Olana : Dès lors qu'il me sera possible de le faire Roäc, je répondrai présente pour vous.

Roäc : C'est beaucoup d'honneur accordé à ma modeste condition Gente Dame.

Olana : Un honneur mérité !

L'oiseau pencha sa tête sur le côté, faisant cligner ses paupières sur ses yeux couleurs ambre :

Roäc : Le Seigneur Cirdan vient d'arriver en forêt de Mirkwood. Sa Majesté Thranduil est attendu avec grande impatience Dame Olana.

Olana : Je m'apprêtais à le retrouver. Je lui ferai part de ce message au plus tôt.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, avant de revenir sur ses pas :

Olana : Sans vouloir paraitre indiscrète, il ne s'agit pas de mauvaises nouvelles au moins ? C'est que…la journée a si bien commencée, il serait fort dommage qu'elle ne soit entachée par…

Sa phrase resta en suspens :

Roäc : Je ne fais que livrer un message, je n'en connais pas toutes les subtilités, mais n'ayez aucune crainte Gente Dame, n'effacez point ce joli sourire de votre visage.

Olana : Merci Roäc. Il reste des fruits et du pain elfique avec du lait, désirez-vous y goûter ?

Roäc : Avec joie.

Lorsqu'elle s'empara d'un morceau de pain afin de l'émietter, le corbeau ne put ignorer la bague en argent. On ne voyait qu'elle tant l'éclat dansait devant ses yeux ronds. La jeune femme suivit le mouvement de la tête du messager et caressa sa bague de son autre main :

Olana : Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

Roäc : Magnifique belle Dame. LA promesse l'accompagnant n'en a été que plus poignante je suppose ?

Olana : Bien sûr ! Vous avez deviné ! Oui, inutile de le cacher. De toute façon, cela se saura très bientôt. Le roi m'a fait sa demande.

Roäc pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté l'observant attentivement, alors qu'elle lui donnait la becquée :

Roäc : Vous irradiez de bonheur Dame Olana.

Olana : Cela se voit tant que çà ?

Roäc : Je n'avais jamais aperçu une telle félicité sur un visage féminin.

Olana : Dire que je suis heureuse est un doux euphémisme…J'ai parfois l'impression que mon cœur va éclater tant il bat avec force !

Roäc : L'Amour est un sentiment qu'il est vain de dissimuler. Portez le haut et fier Dame Olana.

Olana : Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Je vous laisse Roäc.

Roäc : Je m'envole dès le dernier morceau de cet excellent pain avalé. _Mara mesta_ Dame Olana.

Olana : _Mara mesta_ Roäc et soyez…prudent.

Roäc : Il n'y a de meilleure détermination qui ne m'habite Gente Dame.

A nouveau, la jeune femme lui sourit, puis ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre les nombreuses marches faisant partie intégrante de l'arbre. Brusquement, elle ressentit un trouble. Sa vue se brouilla quelques instants et elle dû prendre appuis sur le tronc du mallorne. Tout aussi rapidement, le malaise disparut. Prudente, elle s'assit sur les marches le temps de se discipliner quelque peu. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. A travers les feuillages du colosse, la lumière du soleil apparaissait et la fit songer aux lampes de _Valinor_…

Pourquoi ces deux témoins d'un lointain passé l'obsédait-elle autant ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Là encore, elle perdit toute notion de la mesure…Cependant, lorsqu'elle observa le soleil dans les cieux, il était déjà à son zénith.

Son assurance lui revint et elle continua à descendre l'impressionnant escalier en colimaçon.

Elle croisa une elfine qui à sa vue écarquilla les yeux avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant elle. La révérence semblait un peu trop exagérée à son goût, mais elle se dit que cela faisait sans doute partie des us et coutume des habitants de la Lothlorien que l'on disait très portés sur les bonnes manières.

Cette fois, ce fut un garde qui fit exactement la même chose, une lueur de crainte en plus dans le regard, elle se posa la question de savoir si quelque chose ne clochait pas dans sa tenue.

Au loin, un bruit de conversations semblait venir de la droite. Curieuse, ce murmure discret l'attira. Dans une salle, se trouvait le Seigneur Céléborn, Dame Galadriel et Sa Majesté Thranduil. Dos tourné, il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite mais vit le regard de la Dame de la Lothlorien s'agrandir de stupeur.

Lui aussi demeura un instant silencieux. Gênée, Olana n'osait émettre le moindre mouvement. Avait-elle commis un impair ? Sa robe présentait-elle un défaut ? Son décolleté était-il trop provocant ? Bien que remplissant généreusement le haut de son vêtement, ses seins avaient toujours attirés l'attention des sujets masculins, mais là…Elle se trouvait dans un royaume où les bonnes manières faisaient loi et il ne pouvait être concevable de laisser traîner son regard plus que de raison vers ses attributs féminins.

D'instinct, elle dissimula sa bague en faisant tomber sa manche sur sa main de façon à recouvrir le bijou. Thranduil, quant à lui, ne la quittait pas du regard. Au fond de ses yeux se lisait…un profond amour, cela confinait même à de l'adoration. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées, faisant voler les pans de son long manteau couleur rouille. Ses mains se tendirent vers elle :

Thranduil : Vous voici Ma Dame ?

Lorsqu'il fut tout près, il lui chuchota quelques mots où filtrait l'admiration :

Thranduil : Vous êtes magnifique _elen nin_ !

Olana : Merci, mais, qu'avez-vous tous à m'observer ainsi ? Suis-je présentable ou…

Thranduil : Vos cheveux Olana…

Olana : Quoi mes cheveux ? Je suis décoiffée ? Je n'ai fait que les relevés à la hâte…J'aurais sans doute dû me faire coiffer…

Thranduil : Mon ange, ils sont aussi blancs que la neige sur les sommets du _Taniquetil_. Une véritable splendeur ! Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

Olana : Mes cheveux ont…

Elle pâlit :

Thranduil : Vôtre rencontre avec les Valar en serait-il la cause ? Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ange. Nous finirons bien par trouver une explication. Nous en discuterons avec Ishtâk plus tard. Vos souvenirs deviennent épars j'en suis conscient, mais nous parviendrons à les porter à votre souvenance. Approchez, Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Céléborn souhaitent vous parler. Je suis à vos côtés mon âme…

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et d'un geste tendre, il leva son poignet jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de déposer un baiser sur la main tremblante de la jeune femme. Leurs mains restèrent liées alors que le pouce du roi caressait lentement les phalanges de ses doigts. Cela lui occasionna un délicieux frisson.

Dame Galadriel, ne cessait de la dévisager. La profondeur de son regard cherchait visiblement à sonder son âme. Elle n'y vu, une fois de plus, qu'une innocence teintée du plus respectueux amour envers le roi. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses dons ne l'avaient jamais trahis, pourtant, force était de constater qu'une faille apparaissait dans ses capacités. Quelque chose lui était dissimulée concernant cette humaine et cela la mit mal à l'aise.

Comme la toute première fois où elle lui avait été présentée, son intuition ne la trompait pas. Une zone d'ombre nimbait l'esprit de cette trop jolie Dame et méfiante, elle préféra n'en rien dévoiler :

Galadriel : C'est une joie de vous revoir Dame Olana, la dernière fois nous…

Sa phrase resta en suspens…les yeux de cette humaine reflétait bien plus que de la candeur. Leurs couleurs avaient changé, leurs profondeurs également. Un sentiment de puissance se dégageait bien malgré elle de ces iris magnifiques. Elle en était persuadée, bientôt, cette femme représenterait bien plus qu'une amante pour Thranduil.

Olana : Dame Galadriel. Votre beauté est un enchantement. Je garde un excellent souvenir de votre accueil et suis peinée de vous avoir quittée sans vous avoir présenté mes salutations, mais j'ai été souffrante au moment de notre départ. Il aurait été inconvenant pour moi de me montrer ainsi diminuée.

Galadriel : Vous n'aviez pas à l'être mon enfant. Vos yeux…ils ont changé, cette teinte relève…

Olana : Une affection des iris, d'après le magicien qui accompagnait notre voyage, en a modifié la couleur. Je portais un bandeau lors de notre retour vers Mirkwood. J'en ai souffert, mais fort heureusement, ma vue a pu être sauvegardée.

Galadriel : C'est une grande chance en effet. Mes pouvoirs de guérison auraient pu vous être salutaires si l'on m'avait fait part de ce désagrément…

Thranduil : Personne ne pensait qu'il en résulterait un tel fait Gente Dame.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, la volonté de venir en aide au monarque après son deuil, se désagrégea brutalement. Sentir le mensonge au travers de ses paroles apporta confusion et ressentiment chez l'elfine de haut rang. Un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres, son regard perçant tenta de s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Olana.

Un malaise éloquent s'empara d'elle provoquant une nausée subite. Portant la main à son front, la Dame de la Lothlorien vacilla légèrement. Son époux, Céléborn la soutint et l'obligea à prendre un siège.

Le mal-être disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Le monarque en profita pour prendre congé de leurs hôtes, non sans s'être enquit de sa santé.

Les sentiments du roi à son égard avaient toujours été tendus. Suspicieux, le fils d'Oropher le lui avait toujours fait ressentir. Dès la première présentation faite à cette Dame de haute naissance, son père n'avait su freiner ce sentiment hostile apparu chez son fils.

Sans doute le fait d'avoir tenté, dès son plus jeune âge, de fouiller son âme afin d'en découvrir l'avenir qu'il s'y cachait…

Depuis, aucune autre rencontre ne s'était déroulée sans cette volonté de la contrer dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était même, quelque part, devenu un défi…

Ensemble, Thranduil et Olana se retirèrent respectueusement. Leurs mains toujours entrelacées, le monarque l'emmena à l'extérieur. L'été vivait sa période faste avec une débauche de senteurs, et de floraisons apportant des touches de couleurs au milieu de cet écrin de verdure. Il faisait chaud, il faisait tout simplement bon se promener sous le soleil…

Un tel moment de plénitude méritait que l'on se rassasiât de cette beauté sans limite. Olana restée silencieuse jusqu'ici osa une question :

Olana : Vous éprouvez du ressentiment pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Thranduil : C'est une très longue histoire.

Olana : Serait-ce ses incursions intempestives dans votre esprit qui vous chagrinent ?

Thranduil : Les ressentez-vous également ?

Olana : Je n'y avais pas prêté attention la première fois où nous avons été mises en présence…Je n'affirmerais plus la même chose aujourd'hui Majesté.

Thranduil : Vous changez _elen nin_. Votre perception des événements s'affinent…Vous devenez autre…

Olana cessa d'avancer. Dans ses yeux se lisait la peur :

Olana : Vous n'aimez pas ce qui est soumis à votre appréciation ?

Thranduil : Mon âme…bien au contraire ! Je n'ai jamais ressentit un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un. La jeune femme qui s'est offerte à moi il y a de cela quelques temps, n'est plus tout à fait la même, certes, mais elle a acquis tant de maturité, d'assurance…voire…d'envie…

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent :

Olana : Je serais toujours moi Mon roi, ne perdez jamais cela de votre esprit. Même si, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mon physique a changé, mon cœur lui était, est et restera pour toujours vôtre.

Thranduil : Mon ange…ces paroles quoique forts intenses ne doivent plus être empreinte de gravité et de doute. Mon cœur et mon âme vous sont acquis depuis la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés dans la forêt de Vert Bois le Grand, il y a plus de mille années.

Olana : Pour moi, le temps n'a pas eu la même proportion. Ma condition d'humaine ne me l'aurait pas permise.

Thranduil : Lorsque vous êtes entrée dans la pièce tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué le mouvement de votre manche…

Olana : Oh, je ne voulais pas…c'est que…je ne sais comment toutes ces personnes vont apprendre cette nouvelle…

Thranduil : Ce n'était pas un reproche Olana. Ces gens, comme il vous plaît de les nommer l'apprendront ce soir, lors d'un banquet en l'honneur de la fête d'_Ormenel _(Le jour de la voûte céleste) par mes soins. Cet honneur est mien. Il convient d'en faire part au peuple elfique selon nos coutumes.

Olana : Pensez-vous que le moment s'y prête vraiment ?

Thranduil : J'assumerai mes actes petit ange. Vous êtes Ma fiancée. Ce titre est à lui seul une déclaration publique de nos sentiments.

Amoureuse, Olana ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du monarque. Tant de puissance se dégageait de cet être…

Un sourire de sa part rassura la jeune femme.

Leurs pas les guidèrent vers une clairière entourée d'arbres où l'herbe commençait à jaunir sous l'effet de l'impitoyable chaleur du soleil. Elle, sortit son mouchoir et s'épongea le front. Un petit ruisseau faisait entendre le bruit de sa course et quoique discret, ce filet d'eau attira la jeune femme comme un aimant :

Olana : J'ai soif…

Tous deux s'approchèrent, plièrent le genou devant l'eau. Limpide et fraîche, elle lui apporta un réel soulagement lorsque son mouchoir, qu'elle venait de mouiller humidifia ses tempes. Déjà, elle se penchait pour tenter de boire. Le roi la devança, mis ses mains en creux afin de recueillir un peu d'eau et lui présenta cette coupe providentielle.

Les doigts d'Olana se posèrent sous les mains du monarque, et lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de l'ellon. Rien en ce monde n'aurait pu les détourner. Trop occuper à s'enivrer de cet amour, elle ne pouvait que succomber à son magnétisme. Les mains s'étaient vidées, mais elles s'emplirent de l'ovale de son visage pour le maintenir avec délicatesse alors que les lèvres du monarque effleuraient celles de sa fiancée.

Un soupir accueillit cette marque de déférence et seulement à ce moment-là, les paupières de la jeune femme rendirent les armes en se baissant sous le poids de cette passion. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle se jeta fougueusement dans les bras de son roi. Se nichant contre son cou, ses doigts caressèrent la nuque de Thranduil qui émit un râle.

Par quelle magie cette femme provoquait-elle un désir si puissant ? Poussée par son désir, elle embrassait le cou massif de l'ellon le mordillant, le léchant comme un petit chiot. Le suçon qu'elle lui offrit, accompagné de petits miaulements, fit baisser les paupières de l'elfe. Il fallut pourtant bien se résoudre à clore cette parenthèse enchanteresse, aussi se releva-t-il, invitant la jeune femme à en faire autant. Un peu honteuse de s'être laissé débordée par sa fougue, son visage demeura baissé.

Thranduil : Soyez fière de l'intensité de cette fièvre mon âme, elle signe une passion contre laquelle mon cœur n'opposera jamais aucune résistance.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les traits d'Olana qui, enfin, osa affronter le regard royal. Thranduil caressa de son index sa joue et d'un geste doux, ôta l'épingle retenant sa coiffure. La somptueuse chevelure blanche tomba avec grâce sur ses épaules. Avec admiration, les doigts du monarque se perdirent dans les fils soyeux de ses cheveux :

Thranduil : C'est une véritable splendeur…

Curieuse, elle se saisit d'une mèche et l'observa un moment. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un tel moment :

Olana : Pourquoi ont-ils blanchis ?

Thranduil : Vous souvenez-vous d'une quelconque confidence des Valar concernant un changement de votre apparence ?

Olana : Non…du moins je ne crois pas. Je me souviens de la magnificence des lieux, vaguement de leurs visages et de leurs noms, mais leurs propos…pourquoi tout s'efface-t-il de ma mémoire ?

Thranduil : Cela fait beaucoup de révélations pour une jeune humaine _elen nin_. C'est sans doute une précaution de leurs parts afin de vous préserver. Tout reviendra en temps utile. Ce voyage est déjà, à lui seul, un événement exceptionnel. Peu ont eu la chance de croiser la route d'un Vala, rare sont ceux à leurs avoir adressé la parole. Ils ont adopté notre langage, nous ne connaissons rien du leur.

Olana : Comment, dans ce cas, ai-je pu comprendre leurs paroles ?

Thranduil : Ce sont des êtres doués d'omniscience Olana…Il est si facile pour eux de posséder tous les pouvoirs.

Olana : Tout ceci me fait peur. Je n'étais venue sur ces terres que pour vivre une passion…le reste, me dépasse…

Thranduil : Il existe une explication pour toute chose en ce monde mon ange. Celle-ci viendra comme le reste.

Qu'il était facile de trouver le réconfort auprès d'un tel être. A ses côtés, elle se sentirait toujours invincible…

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement provenant des arbres non loin de là. Les feuillages se mirent à bouger tandis qu'un hennissement se fit entendre. La forte luminosité, la contraignit à poser sa main au-dessus de ses yeux afin de s'en protéger. Un magnifique cheval se trouvait à la lisière de la prairie. Immobile, il demeurait face à elle, l'observant attentivement de ses yeux proéminents.

Ce n'était pas animal ordinaire, elle le sentit immédiatement. Celui-ci semblait très spécial. Olana n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi magnifique.

Thranduil, les yeux écarquillés observait également l'animal avec respect :

Thranduil : C'est impossible !

Olana : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Thranduil : Cet animal est un descendant de _Nahar_ Le cheval d' _Oromë_ le chasseur Vala, à moins…

Olana : A moins ?

Thranduil : A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de _Nahar_ lui-même !

Olana : Mais…il est son coursier…Comment pourrait-il se trouver sur ces terres ? Ne devrait-il demeurer auprès de son maître ?

A l'évocation de ces noms, une partie de sa mémoire lui revint. _Oromë,_ le Vala à la musculature impressionnante…

Cette bête était magnifique. Sa spécificité en faisait un équidé d'exception. Sa robe blanche le jour devenait gris argenté la nuit et ses sabots étaient recouverts d'or. Olana ne cessait de l'admirer.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Le cheval fit de même comme s'il n'attendait qu'une invitation de sa part. Avec des gestes lents, elle tendit sa main pour flatter l'encolure de l'animal. Sa main caressait les naseaux du cheval :

Olana : Comme tu es beau !

Curieusement, l'animal se mit à hennir comme s'il lui répondait :

Olana : Regardez Majesté, on dirait qu'il m'a comprise...

Ce que le monarque contemplait, valait à lui seul tous ses rêves réunis. Si tous les chevaux avaient pris la forme de _Nahar_, ce dernier demeurait le plus puissant et le plus magnifique de tous. La gloire d'_Oromë_ était à portée de son regard. Cela suffit à impressionner le monarque qu'il était. Au contraire, la jeune femme riait de sentir le souffle chaud de l'animal sur la paume de sa main.

Tout lui paraissait si naturel…

Il était dit dans toutes les légendes, qu'il comprenait le langage des elfes comme celui des hommes. Curieux, le roi s'approcha lui aussi et s'exprima en Sindarin de façon fort respectueuse :

Thranduil : _Cette présence est un honneur pour moi, Thranduil, roi du domaine de Mirkwood !_

Il s'inclina. Aussitôt, le cheval hennit et secoua sa tête plusieurs fois faisant voler sa crinière blanche et frappant le sol de son sabot doré. Olana sourit :

Olana : Il vous rend votre salut Majesté…quant à moi, je préfère te dire bonjour, mon beau…Tu es magnifique et je suis fière de pouvoir approcher un cheval de légende.

Elle posa son front contre les naseaux de _Nahar_. Thranduil ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vision surprenante. Elle lui parlait le plus simplement du monde, lui accordant autant de valeur qu'un animal de compagnie.

Docilement, _Nahar_ demeura immobile avant d'hennir doucement soulevant par la même occasion sa chevelure de son souffle chaud ce qui fit éclater de rire Olana :

Olana : Tu es splendide…Majesté, pensez-vous que je puisse le monter à cru ?

Thranduil : Ce serait fort étonnant _elen nin_. Ce n'est pas un destrier ordinaire…

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, l'animal plia sa patte antérieure, piaffant d'impatience. C'était clairement une invitation, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le roi fut si surpris qu'il en perdit la parole. Sans plus attendre, Olana remonta sa robe et enjamba le cheval qui d'un coup de rein se redressant fier et conquis par cette amazone.

Dans cette clairière, petit ilot perdu au milieu d'un domaine enchanteur, se produisit la chose la plus étonnante qu'il eut été permis au souverain de contempler. Sa fiancée, cheveux aux vents, jambes nues, mains agrippées à la crinière de _Nahar_, trottait allègrement éclairée par la lumière d'un soleil impitoyable. Son rire enchantait Thranduil dont l'amour se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Une telle vision s'imprima dans son esprit et devait constituer l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs…

Déçue de ne pouvoir rester d'avantage sur son dos, Olana s'éloigna à regret de l'animal. Fait surprenant, il demeura immobile l'observant de son air placide.

Ce fut la dernière vision qu'elle emporta de ce glorieux animal…

En l'absence du monarque, Legolas, chargé de la maintenance et de la garde des terres avaient ses journées bien occupées. Tauriel lui prêtait main forte. Elle aimait beaucoup le prince et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Ensemble, ils parcouraient la partie de la forêt envahit par ces araignées immondes. C'était une tâche incessante, car elles se reproduisaient d'une façon phénoménale.

Le prince toujours attentif et prompt à lui venir en aide veillait tendrement sur elle. Cependant, elle avait décidée de quitter Mirkwood pour le domaine de la Lothlorien.

Têtue, rien ni personne n'avait pu la contraindre à rester. Dépité, Legolas devait mener de front son devoir et le souci de savoir son père dans la tourmente. Que devait-il penser de cette humaine venue de nulle part, emprisonner le cœur d'un monarque de grand renom sans trouver sur son chemin la moindre opposition…

Possédait-il le pouvoir de se dresser devant elle ?

Pour le moment, accomplir son devoir était la seule préoccupation de ce fils aimant, par conséquent, les affaires du royaume étaient menées comme elles se devaient de l'être, avec une farouche volonté.

L'attaque du village de Kergalen, avait jeté un grand trouble dans la communauté elfique. Legolas avait dépêché deux éclaireurs afin de rendre compte de la situation. Dans l'attente de leurs retours, le prince se contenta de demeurer en retrait, seul avec ses doutes et ses interrogations…

Chaperon Rose venait à la rencontre de Luthïen. Cela faisait un moment que la belle ne lui avait rendu visite. Quelques heures, mais quelques heures de trop pour cette petite poupée, affamée de son ellon.

Alors qu'elle entrevoyait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire, elle le vit de loin converser avec une jeune elleth. Sa candeur se devinait à son comportement. Tout en elle trahissait l'intérêt porté à son capitaine.

Cela éveilla en elle une jalousie maladive.

Luthïen se tenait droit et semblait s'adresser à elle avec une courtoisie extrême. La vue de Chaperon lui fit plisser les paupières. Il s'attendait encore à un règlement de compte dans toute sa splendeur, mais curieusement, la belle resta en retrait.

La jeune elfine, elle, ne l'avait pas vu et continuait à lui parler. A un moment, elle posa sa main avec délicatesse sur son bras et baissa aussitôt son visage au sol.

L'ellon, en profita pour adresser un sourire teinté de provocation à Chaperon Rose. Aussitôt après, la conversation entre les deux elfes prit fin et l'elleth se hissa sur la pointe de ses chausses pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue du capitaine, puis se détourna et marcha en direction de la jeune femme. Bien entendu, cette dernière l'interpella :

Chaperon Rose : Bien le bonjour charmante elfine !

Elfine : Bonjour Dame.

Chaperon Rose : Je m'appelle Chaperon Rose et vous ?

Elfine : Ëlrise, pour vous être agréable.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais vous allez l'être Ëlrise. Dites-moi, tout en fait entre nous…ce capitaine est tout à fait charmant et semble entichée de votre timide petite personne.

Gênée, l'elfine mit un temps avant de répondre. Tout dans son attitude laissait entrevoir ce que Chaperon avait deviné. Pour elle, l'elleth vivait avec l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du capitaine de la garde et pourquoi pas recevoir en retour de biens douces attention. La jeune femme tenta de la questionner de façon…plus intime :

Chaperon Rose : Un silence éloquent ma choupinette ! Pensez-vous qu'une inclination de sa part, vous concernant puisse être envisageable dans un avenir proche ?

Ëlrise : Le capitaine Luthïen est certes très attirant, mais…

Chaperon Rose : Quoi mais ? Allez avouez ma petite.

Ëlrise : Ce n'est pas cela, du tout…

Les sens aux aguets, Chaperon Rose sentait bien que l'elleth dissimulait quelques faits qu'elle était impatiente de connaitre :

Chaperon Rose : Ma petite pipounette, vous êtes toute mignonne et gentille et je sens chez vous une prédisposition à me raconter ce qu'il vous plaît de me dissimuler, car quelque chose taraude votre esprit…est-ce le cas ?

Ëlrise : Eh bien il s'agit d'une affaire tout à fait délicate et…

Chaperon Rose : Taratata, laissez donc ces manières pour d'autres et parlez-moi en toute liberté. J'ai bien compris que ce charmant capitaine ne vous laisse pas indifférente.

Ëlrise : Vous savez, Luthïen est très admiré par la Gent féminine. Une amie est dans un embarras délicat et la connaissant, il m'a dispensé des conseils susceptibles d'alléger son tracas.

Chaperon Rose : Servir votre amie ? Alléger son tracas ? Voici des interrogations qu'il me faut satisfaire sur l'instant !

Ëlrise : Hélas, je ne le puis. Mon amie…

Chaperon Rose : Votre amie, votre amie…et d'abord comment se nomme cette chanceuse personne ?

Ëlrise : Eldäne. Elle éprouve un sentiment très fort pour Luthïen, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Ils sont très complice, mais depuis quelques temps, il se montre particulièrement discret et ne vient pratiquement plus la voir.

Chaperon Rose : Par exemple…Et qu'a répondu ce valeureux capitaine ?

Ëlrise : Si vous connaissiez son sens de l'honneur….

Mais déjà, la poupée sautillante avait pris la poudre d'escampette et se dirigeait sans reprendre son souffle, vers les appartements de l'ellon. Dès qu'elle y parvint, elle laissa éclater sa colère !

Tout y passa…Une rage folle l'habitait, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à détruire tout ce qui passait entre ses mains. A bout de souffle, elle stoppa net son carnage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Les yeux agrandis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Luthïen posa son regard sur Chaperon Rose dont la colère faisait encore trembler ses lèvres. Des plumes de l'oreiller déchiré, avait eu l'impudence de se poser sur son nez et sa chevelure blonde complètement emmêlée. Sa respiration saccadée soulevait ses seins. Cet exercice physique l'avait considérablement épuisée. Les bras croisés, elle attendait qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

De son côté, il prit le temps de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui était détruit dans la pièce avant de se décider à parler :

Luthïen : Pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de tout ceci ?

Sa main balayait l'espace d'un geste théâtral. La belle se redressa lui adressant un regard teinté d'ironie :

Chaperon Rose : Je suis passée faire un peu de ménage. Visiblement, il semblerait que j'ai quelques lacunes concernant ce genre d'activités !

Luthïen : Du ménage ?

Sa voix dégringolait dans les basses ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon :

Luthïen : C'est une prédisposition chez toi de détruire ?

Chaperon Rose : Seulement lorsque je sais que l'on se joue de moi !

Luthïen : Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Ne ferait-tu point, par hasard j'entends bien, référence au fait de m'avoir vu converser en compagnie d'une elleth ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah ! Tu avoue ton crime ?

Luthïen : Mon crime !

Chaperon Rose : Parfaitement, ton crime et je pense avoir fait preuve de gentillesse encore…

Luthïen : Et de quel crime suis-je accusé ?

Chaperon Rose : Arrgh ! Mais tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai vu, oui, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure faire le paon auprès de cette femelle en me lançant des regards où transparaissait un léger relent de provocation !

L'ellon la fixa un temps avant de savourer sa réponse :

Luthïen : Parce que pour toi, discuter avec une parente c'est faire le paon ?

Chaperon Rose : Comment…une parente ?

Luthïen : Une parente qui venait m'entretenir au sujet d'une amie d'enfance qui va prendre prochainement un époux et avait besoin d'un conseil.

Complètement prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme le fixait l'air hagard avant de plonger son regard au sol et le relever de nouveau vers lui, la gêne au fond des yeux. Se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, elle sentait poindre chez elle, une inconfortable position. Soudain, elle éclata :

Chaperon Rose : Tout çà, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas si…si…

Luthïen : Si je n'étais pas si quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Arrgh ! Si tu n'étais pas si beau, là tu es content ? Si tu cessais un peu de provoquer mon envie, si tu faisais un effort pour ne pas attirer mon attention dans le seul but de déclencher chez moi des montées de désirs incandescents, si…si…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine. Jamais son regard n'avait été plus brûlant. Il se sentait euphorique. Pour ce qui était de Chaperon, sa fureur en devenait presque comique. Son peton frappait le sol comme un taureau prêt à foncer sur le matador. Des petits couinements de colère fusaient au travers de ses jolies lèvres arrondies.

Enfin, elle se calma et honteuse, baissa la tête. Une toute petite voix se fit entendre :

Chaperon Rose : Je suppose que je vais devoir faire un peu de rangement ?

Luthïen : Vous supposez bien Damoiselle. Alors, je vais m'assoir sur ce siège que vous avez eu la grâce d'épargner et je prendrai plaisir à vous admirer réparer les dégâts occasionnés par cette jalousie maladive qui vous habite. Mais avant, je vais vous procurer les ustensiles adéquats.

Fier de sa réplique et un sourire charmeur collé sur ce visage triomphant, le capitaine sortit quelques instants avant de revenir avec un balai, et un sac en toile pour y entasser tous les débris. Il tendit le balai à Chaperon :

Luthïen : Damoiselle…à vous de jouer !

Et l'ellon prit place sur son siège.

Voici une leçon que la belle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Ruminant sa colère, elle se promit, la prochaine fois, car il y aurait toujours une prochaine fois, de faire sa petite enquête avant de déclencher les hostilités. Cela dura un bon moment car les dommages étaient conséquents. Le sac de toile bien rempli, il ne restait pratiquement plus grand-chose dans la pièce, hormis le grand coffre de chêne où les affaires personnelles de l'ellon étaient entassées.

L'ébéniste de Mirkwood aurait fort à faire ces prochains jours…

Luthïen devrait lui commander quelques meubles usuels. De quoi rendre cette pièce un peu plus conviviale. Décidé à faire durer son plaisir, le capitaine fit même une inspection détaillée, histoire de s'assurer que tout avait été fait dans les règles, puis il la fixa intensément, se détourna, s'assis à nouveau sur son siège et reprit la parole :

Luthïen : Bien, il me semble que vous vous soyez convenablement acquitté de votre tâche. Cependant, une correction me semble nécessaire afin de parfaire votre « _dressage_ » Damoiselle.

Ce mot fortement appuyé, faillit déclencher une nouvelle tempête lorsqu'elle entrevit rapidement de quelle sorte de correction il s'agissait. Ses prunelles se mirent à briller de façon intense. Luthïen haussa un sourcil :

Luthïen : Eh bien ? J'attends.

Sous l'effet de l'impatience, la gourgandine dégaina un petit bout de langue qui ne laissa point indifférent son _correcteur_. Elle s'avança en ondulant ses hanches, s'arrêta aux pieds de son capitaine avant de se pencher en avant pour se positionner, à plat ventre, sur ses genoux. La respiration sifflante, la main de l'elfe caressa les rondeurs de son amante frémissante. La délicatesse qu'il employa pour retrousser ses jupons la fit presque miauler :

Luthïen : Mesurez-vous Damoiselle l'ampleur de votre faute ?

Chaperon Rose : Oui.

Luthïen : Promettez-vous de faire amende honorable ?

Chaperon Rose : …

Luthïen : Je réitère ma question…Promettez-vous, à l'avenir, de faire amende honorable ?

Chaperon Rose : Oui.

Luthïen : Je veux sentir la détermination dans vos paroles Damoiselle !

Alors qu'il se trouvait en attente d'une réponse, sa main baissa lentement le dessous de la jeune femme. Sa main effleura sa peau douce et brûlante :

Chaperon Rose : OUI !

Luthïen : Oh, mais que voici un bien joli oui. C'est parfait. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

Chaperon Rose : Oui.

Luthïen : Plus de détermination, avez-vous déjà oublié ?

Chaperon Rose : OUI, commencez !

Une montée de désir l'enflamma. Sa correction oscilla entre sévérité et tendresse, révélant une probante envie de satisfaire le fantasme de son amante. La main s'abattit sans tarder tandis qu'un petit cri s'élevait dans la pièce…suivit bientôt par plusieurs autres.

Un charmant fessier rosi se présenta à son appréciation, qu'il prit grand soin de cajoler comme il se devait :

Luthïen : Nous allons nous efforcer de soigner vos blessures Damoiselle et vous féliciter pour votre courage.

Chaperon Rose : Oui, j'en ai besoin…

Luthïen : Oui ma puce, tu en as besoin, tout comme moi.

Plongeant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, la jeune femme, toute gémissante se colla contre lui se maudissant de se laisser aller ainsi, mais pour une fois, un autre sentiment la commandait. L'organe présent dans sa poitrine, battait de façon bien plus intense que pour celui pour lequel il était destiné.

Il la serra passionnément contre lui :

Luthïen : Par tous les Valar, je ne t'ai jamais entendu me réclamer avec autant d'insistance. (_Tout contre son oreille_) Je suis au bord de l'implosion, tu me rends fou. Je veux t'entendre encore gémir.

Il la déposa avec d'infinies précautions sur le lit défait :

Luthïen : Oui, ma puce, je ne te fais plus attendre.

Chaperon Rose : Ai...

Luthïen : Dis-le ! Pour une fois, dis-moi ces mots que tu retiens entre tes lèvres…Nous mettrons cela sur un moment d'égarement…

Chaperon Rose : Ai…aime-moi !

Luthïen : Une si belle invitation…Voilà, c'est oublié. Tu ne perdras pas ta fierté petit animal sauvage

Ses bras l'enserrèrent avant de la basculer et de s'emparer de ce corps tendu par l'impatience. Sous l'effet de ces sensations nouvelles, un cri sortis de la gorge de Chaperon rose. Elle se cabra, et ses mains pétrirent le corps du capitaine. Une bien jolie manière de se l'approprier. De longs cris à présent résonnaient dans la pièce alors que l'elfe s'activait en elle. Chaperon Rose était au supplice. C'est le feu qui entrait dans son corps, un feu à la fois dévorant et dévastateur. L'extase vint, et ce fut si intense qu'elle hurla. Luthïen prit son visage entre ses mains admirant les délicieux ravages de cet assaut. Se sentant prêt pour son propre plaisir, il soupira :

Luthïen : Ouvre les yeux mon âme et vois ce que tu m'offres...

Un long râle sortit de sa gorge sous le regard effrayé de Chaperon Rose. Dans ses propres yeux, se reflétèrent tout ce qu'elle était en mesure d'offrir à son elfe, son capitaine, son Luthïen.

Le capitaine baisa les longs cils de cette humaine si particulière. Un regard intense et brûlant pour cette femme s'affichait sur un visage souriant. Oui, le chemin serait long, mais il finirait par lui traduire un jour les mots d'amour qu'il lui avait délivré avec espoir et passion !

Pour sa part, Chaperon Rose pensait qu'il était parfois bon de transgresser les règles de préséance.

Surtout si la punition était suivit d'une aussi agréable repentance…

Et encore plus si l'amour s'y invitait, malgré une profonde réticence de sa part.

Après tout, se disait-elle, il serait toujours bon de voir plus tard…

Amélie, aidée par deux jeunes elfes portait les gamelles pour les prisonniers. Il lui semblait descendre les escaliers pour les enfers tant le nombre de marches étaient important :

Amélie : Ah ! Pougne, va m'falloir mille ans pour r'monter tout ça !

Enfin, ils atteignirent les cachots où chaque nain avait placé en solitaire. Amélie s'enquit de quelques mots de réconfort pour chacun. La brave femme portait les prisons en horreur. Elle-même y avait été incarcérée, pour une sombre affaire de vol, par le stupide mari d'Olana, et la pitance qu'on lui apportait alors, n'avait rien avoir avec ce que l'intendant Ëlnar avait préparé pour eux.

La dernière assiette était destinée à un nain qui semblait emplir toute la pièce. Son embonpoint ravi Amélie qui trouva en lui son alter ego :

Amélie : Ben dis-moi pas, c'est t'y qu't'as une belle panse et mon p'tit doigt me dit qu'l'appétit doit ben suivre lui aussi !

Bombur : Que voici une charmante personne...

Amélie : Eh, mon gars, comment qu'c'est t'y ton p'tit nom ?

Bombur : Je m'appelle Bombur pour vous servir ma belle Dame !

Amélie : Oh ben Dame, t'as une langue qui t'sert à quèque chose de bien par ma foi ! Moi c'est Amélie !

Bombur : Amélie, aussi jolie qu'un pissenlit.

Amélie : Oh ! C'est t'y qu't'en connais des bons mots.

Bombur : Je ne puis qu'être inspiré devant pareille beauté.

Amélie : Eh ben mon tout beau, j'pourrais ben m'laisser tenter par tout ça. Oh ! P'être ben qu't'as pas assez à grailler...Faut dire qu'c'est t'y qui faut ben la remplir cette jolie panse bien ronde, bien dodue et p'être ben douce aussi…qui sait ?

Bombur : Mais pour cela belle Dame, faudrait envoyez la jolie menotte qui tient ce verre et la frotter sur mes rondeurs bienveillantes...

Amélie : Dis, tu m'tenterais pas des fois ?

Bombur : C'est que ...pareille splendeur me trouble l'esprit.

Amélie : Ah voui ? Pougne alors, si j'suis pas tombée d'inanition en remontant ces satanées marches, j'm'en vais t'rapporter un peu d'rabiot moi !

Bombur : Prenez tout votre temps belle Dame, je m'en voudrais de causer vot' chute, la faute à ma gourmandise !

Amélie : Alors c'est t'y qu'c'est décidé, j'm'en vais revenir t'apporter un p'tit quèque chose. Attends-moi pas pour tout d'suite, ma carcasse va lui falloir du temps pour r'monter tout ça. Disons au milieu d'la nuit, et si t'entends un gros bruit...fais une p'tite prière pour l'salut d'mon âme.

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un gros baiser sonore en souriant. Devant pareil spectacle, notre nain amoureux en resta coi !

Et oui, la quenotte d'Amélie, c'était du lourd ! Le nain en fut tout émut et ses yeux arrondis par l'intensité de son ressentit en fit un nain tout attendris !

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il l'admira, remontant l'escalier à grand peine. Dans le feu de l'action, et probablement troublée, elle aussi, par cet échange prometteur, la bonne femme rata une marche et envoya les mains sur le sol. Immédiatement, la voix de Bombur retentit dans l'immensité de la caverne provoquant un bien tendre écho :

Bombur : Cà va-t-y ? Vous n'vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Pour toute réponse, Amélie se redressa et montra son pouce :

Amélie : T'inquiètes donc pas mon p'tit tonneau, l'Amélie en a sous l'sabot !

Et elle reprit son ascension tout en marmonnant pour elle-même :

Amélie : Mais pourquoi qu'c'est t'y qui mettent toujours les prisons dans les bas fonds ? Pougne alors ! Allez la vieille, perds t'y pas la face. Du courage !

Tout en bas, tous les nains suivaient sa remontée fantastique. Quelques uns ricanèrent dont Dwalin :

Dwalin : On dirait que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied.

Bombur : C'est une femme remarquable…

Dwalin : Remarquablement humaine, vivant chez un elfe tortionnaire…Tout ceci est fort curieux. Et d'abord où est Bilbon ?

Gloin : A subir les tortures du roi !

Balin : Ne te montre pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Gloin ! Sa Majesté Thranduil, n'aime sans doute pas les nains, mais il ne torture personne.

Oin : Cela reste à prouver !

Thorin : Bombur, essaie de questionner cette…femme.

Fili : Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile pour toi !

Kili : Oh oui ! Elle l'a prit sous son aile on dirait.

Les deux frères riaient de concert alors que Balin les ramenaient à de meilleurs sentiments :

Balin : Sachez honorer votre lignée et vous en montrez digne ! Bien, ceci dit Bombur, tu sais choisir ta Dame de cœur.

Bombur : Elle possède encore de beaux restes je dois l'avouer…

Malgré tout, un nain resterait un nain quoiqu'il puisse se passer et tous agirent en conséquence et à l'unisson en concluant sur un bel éclat de rire…

Bilbon avait eu le grand honneur de partager la chambre de Zorgûnn et Jack. Au début, le semi homme restait dans son coin, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, mais bien vite, Jack avait su trouver les mots pour le mettre à l'aise et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était que le courant était bien passé entre les trois protagonistes.

L'elfe ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses tapes dans le dos apportait un peu de réconfort à cet être si loin des siens.

Les heures passées à discuter, n'avaient pas été vaines.

Il leur avait conté un peu de sa Comté, Jack lui avait un peu parlé de son monde et zorgûnn avait lâché quelques bribes du sien. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que l'accroche n'en soit que plus forte.

Ce pauvre hobbit ouvrait toujours de grands yeux horrifiés lors des étranges histoires que voulait bien lui confier cet humain perturbant. Heureusement, son ami était là pour traduire, car le plus souvent il lui était bien difficile de le comprendre…

Chaperon Rose, tout à fait pardonné par son ellon, frappa à leur porte. La belle aimait bien la compagnie du semi homme qu'elle avait tendance à considérer comme un enfant alors qu'il avait cinquante et un ans…

Mais Chaperon, resterait toujours Chaperon…

Sa venue fut accueillie, comme toujours avec le plus vif intérêt. Dès qu'il était en sa présence, Bilbon, rougissait et perdait toute contenance. Il fallait bien préciser que cette envahissante présence n'était pas courante par ses latitudes. Là encore, il faillit renverser son verre lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce :

Chaperon Rose : Coucou mon petitou !

Et comme toujours, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant comme l'aurait fait une gentille petite maman à son rejeton :

Chaperon Rose : Tu es trop chou toi. Tiens, regarde, je t'ai apporté des fruits, allez mange petitou…

Jack : Euh Chaperon, au cas où, c'est un adulte, petit certes, mais adulte quand même.

Chaperon Rose : Taratata ! C'est mon petit bout de chou à moi et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Il est si mignon…Petit yeux, petite bouche, petite joues, petites jambes, petite…

Sa phrase restée en suspens amena un sourire tendancieux sur les lèvres des deux amis. Bilbon, quant à lui, n'avait rien compris à l'affaire. La jolie jeune femme prit son air le plus ingénue pour ajouter :

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me poser cette question existentielle…non ?

Un grattement se fit entendre sur le bois de la porte. Prudente, Chaperon Rose souleva le loquet…Mic Mac montrait le bout de sa petite trogne :

Mic Mac : Salut cousine ! J'peux m'inviter pour les festivités ?

Chaperon Rose : Allez rentre le microbe.

Lui aussi laissait souvent traîner ses petites miches dans le secteur. Etait-ce pure considération pour cet être, ou plutôt un vif intérêt pour ce qu'il trimballait dans sa poche ? Prudent, Bilbon avait, dans ces moments là, tendance à se rapprocher près de Zorgûnn dont il avait sentit d'entrée la bienveillance. Là encore, l'ellon lui sourit lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisit le message.

Bien entendu le lutin resta à distance respectable. Vicieux mais pas fou !

Un coup sur la porte les fit tous sursauter. Mic Mac ouvrit à peine le battant de bois…puis referma d'un coup sec. Un cri résonna derrière la porte :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Ouvre-moi cette fichue porte !

Chaperon Rose s'enquit de le faire elle-même. Le magicien, tenant dans ses mains sa traditionnelle chope de lait et son pain elfique tout fraîchement tartiné de miel entrait, fier comme un pape :

Alachnÿ : Tu as de la chance que mes mains soient prises où je t'aurai calotté à souhait !

Nimïel et Prince Charmant suivait en tandem comme il se devait. Ces deux-là tournaient en bourrique les elfes de ces cavernes.

Alachnÿ : Attendez mignonette, mon gros tas doit être dans le secteur…Où est tu tas de saindoux ?

Matouba : Suis-je là, ou ne suis-je point là ?

Avec une rare élégance, le matou fit un pas chassé évitant le coup de pied de son maître. Ce dernier ricanait :

Alachnÿ : Je t'ai encore raté on dirait ! La chance finira par tourner boule de suif et là…

La boule poilu siffla entre ses dents faisant comprendre par là-même combien il faisait cas des menaces de son créateur. Jack regardait tout ce joli beau monde et comme toujours, un de délicieux commentaires mit une bonne ambiance dans cette joyeuse communauté :

Jack : 'tain, çà va oui ? Nous attendons d'autres invités là ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film des _Marx Brothers_ ! On va bientôt être à l'étroit par ici. Allez entre _Groucho_ !

Chaperon Rose : Mais Jack, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Alachnÿ : Comme toujours ma chère, tout ce qui sort de votre bouche est parole d'évangile ! Je peux me lâcher, je n'ai pas le garde chiourme pour me reprendre sur mes bonnes paroles…Hum, ceci dit Chaperon tout ce qui rentre également entre ces lèvres pulpeuses doit s'y sentir au paradis.

Prince Charmant : Oh, monsieur le magicien, jamais à court pour décharger vos calembours et bons mots.

Alachnÿ : Jamais mon ami, et à cet instant, en plus de mon admirable sens de la répartie, bien d'autres choses rêveraient de se décharger dans cet endroit paradisiaque.

Nimïel, Prince Charmant et Alachnÿ se jetaient des coups d'œil grivois…Les trois mousquetaires n'avaient pas finit de sévir !

Nimïel : Alors comment se porte notre hôte prestigieux ?

Bilbon : Euh, je…je n'ai rien de prestigieux.

Chaperon Rose : Mais si mon petit chou, tu es tout mignon.

Alachnÿ : Attention Chaperon, ce petit chou, comme il vous plaît de le nommer est à bonne hauteur pour s'emplir de visions merveilleuses. Vous allez nous le rendre maboule avec ces boules que vous transportez avec grâce cela s'entend.

Prince Charmant : A constater ses rougeurs, cela est déjà fait. N'en éprouvez aucune gêne petite personne, la tentatrice que voici ne s'en prendra pas aux vôtres. D'autres lui suffisent pour l'instant. Oh, suis-je drôle…

Chaperon Rose : _Pervertico_, il me semble constater que ton sens de la répartie n'est pas en reste.

Prince Charmant : J'ai un maître en la matière à mes côtés, je ne peux que progresser ma chère !

Mic Mac : Ouais, c'est çà, on s'entend tous comme les quatre doigts de la main et les oiseaux chantent et les elfes enfilent des perles…

Prince charmant : Mais que racontes-tu le gnome, tu as cinq doigts !

Mic Mac : Ouais, mais l'cinquième m'sert qu'à vous faire chier !

Alachnÿ : Cette demi-portion est sans foi ni loi…comme moi en fait.

Nimïel : Chaperon Rose vient de poser une excellente question.

Alachnÿ : Chaperon Rose pose toujours de biens intéressantes questions. Sous cette petite boîte crânienne se cache une intelligence hors pair, voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais poursuivi de mes assiduités ma chère. Me prendre une beigne par une si jolie femme me ferait perdre mon prestige !

Matouba : Pfff, pfff !

Alachnÿ : Continue ta production de matière grasse gros tas, au lieu de te moquer de ton maître !

Malgré sa rapidité, le coup de pied n'atteignit pas sa cible une fois de plus, à regret pour le magicien bien sûr :

Chaperon Rose : Bien, mes amis, trêve de plaisanterie, qu'allez-vous faire de Monsieur Bilbon petitou ?

Plus rien ne surprenait Bilbon lorsque cela provenait de Chaperon Rose. Il avait même finit par accepter ce surnom ridicule, tant elle y mettait de la candeur :

Jack : Le mieux pour lui et ses potes nains, serait qu'il prenne la tangente et fissa. Il faut profiter que Sa Précieuse Gloire ne se trouve pas dans son palais pour les faire _carapater _(fuir en argot).

Bilbon : Euh, je n'ai…je n'ai pas tout…

Zorgûnn : Vous et vos amis, devez vous enfuir.

Jack : T'as vu çà mon pote ? Il l'ouvre et tout devient clair !

Zorgûnn ricana :

Zorgûnn : Pas toujours mon ami !

Prince Charmant : Oh, ne faites pas votre modeste…

Un simple coup d'œil du « _modeste_ », suffit à le faire taire :

Alachnÿ : Et que préconisez-vous Jack ?

Jack : Facile, ils vont faire exactement ce que Nous avons faits.

Nimïel : Voulez-vous parler de l'évasion dans les tonneaux ?

Jack : T'as tout compris.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, les caves sont très surveillées ces derniers temps. Le roi ne se fera pas prendre deux fois. Et de toute façon, comment va-t-il réussir à faire échapper ses joyeux camarades ?

Jack : T'es stupido ou quoi ? Et son anneau magique ?

Mic Mac : P'être qui faudrait qu'on le garde en sécurité ici vous trouvez pas ?

Jack : Toi t'as des envies d'chourraver et moi des envies de trucider. La bonne question à poser, c'est laquelle de ces deux options va l'emporter sur l'autre ?

Mic Mac : Eh frérot, faut pas t'énerver !

Jack : Frérot ? On dirait que les liens se resserrent ?

Chaperon Rose : J'étais venue vous apprendre quelque chose, en plus de venir dire bonjour à mon tout petitou…

Eh la belle remua, une fois de plus la chevelure déjà fort emmêlé du hobbit :

Chaperon Rose : Le village de Kergalen a été attaqué avant-hier et deux éclaireurs sont revenus de là-bas. D'après Luthïen, c'est un véritable carnage et il pense apporter de l'aide aux villageois ou du moins ceux qui sont encore en vie. Le Prince Legolas se propose d'envoyer des soldats et je propose que nous nous portions volontaires pour aider. Après tout, cela laisserait l'opportunité à nos petits nains de prendre la poudre d'escampette en profitant de cette agitation.

Mic Mac : Ouais, mais les gardes dans les caves…eux vont rester à leur place et …

Chaperon Rose : Pour notre grandiose magicien Alachnÿ et son non moins talentueux disciple Prince Charmant, ce sera un jeu d'enfants de détourner leur attention sans se faire prendre. Ce sont des artistes hors pairs ces loulous.

Alachnÿ : Oh, quelle présentation ! Par Barbor, je vais puiser dans mes retranchements et offrir une représentation digne d'un acteur de premier plan !

Prince Charmant : Tel le grand Molière ? Oh, je suffoque…je suffoque…

Alachnÿ : Reprenez-vous mon ami. Nous n'y sommes point encore.

Jack : Alors comme çà _Kergalen _s'est fait attaquer ? Par qui ?

Chaperon Rose : Je n'en sais pas plus.

Nimïel : Notre devoir est d'apporter notre aide à ces pauvres villageois…

Prince Charmant : Et la « _Taverne du chien borgne_ » ? A-t-elle souffert de cette perfidie ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu souhaites t'enquérir de la bonne santé de leurs pensionnaires sans doute ?

Prince Charmant : C'est que voyez-vous, je m'inquiète pour ces pauvres âmes…

Jack : Super, tu vas avoir l'occasion de t'inquiéter sur place.

Prince Charmant : Pardon ?

Jack : Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu vas te porter volontaire et redorer notre blason parce que là, tu vois, on n'est pas trop en odeur de sainteté par ici. Je t'offre une occase en or de te racheter.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin pourquoi devrais-je me racheter pour les autres ?

Jack : Parce que je te le demande gentiment !

Le mercenaire commença à lever la main avec la ferme intention de lui balancer une bonne baffe et curieusement, le farfadet trouva instantanément le « _courage_ » de voler au secours de ces pauvres gens :

Prince Charmant : Il ne sera pas dit que je ne remplirai pas mon devoir.

Jack : Voilà, là, j'apprécie mon pote !

Alachnÿ : Il va sans dire que mes pouvoirs de guérisseurs ne pourraient qu'être mis à l'honneur…Il est grand temps que tous aient enfin un aperçu de mes fabuleuses capacités !

Prince Charmant : Tout va bien pour vous mon ami ?

Alachnÿ : Et pour votre couardise ?

Prince Charmant : Ma couardise n'a jamais été qu'un vilain ragot, et je vous le prouverai dès potron-minet.

Chaperon Rose : Alors nous devrons nous quitter mon petitou ? Comme c'est dommage. Il faudra me promettre d'être très prudent et de ne pas faire de folie petit chou.

Jack : T'inquiètes, petit chou sait ce qu'il a à faire et il le fera très bien d'ailleurs.

Bilbon : Co…comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Zorgûnn : Jack sait beaucoup. Plus que nous tous.

Jack : Quand j'te l'disais…Ce mec c'est la voix de la sagesse !

Bilbon observa tour à tour chacun ces protagonistes dont la personnalité avait de quoi surprendre et s'étonna de leur trouver un fond de …sympathie. Bien que farfelus et différents chacun les uns des autres, ces étranges humains lui paraissaient…attachants.

Les mots pouvaient parfois heurter, sûrement froisser et quelquefois irriter, mais à part le petit gnome et ses yeux fureteurs, il sentait combien l'amitié les unissait. C'est ce qu'il se promit de conserver dans sa mémoire.

Viendrait le jour où son aventure aurait sa place dans un beau livre qu'il entrevoyait déjà d'écrire…plus tard, et il prévoyait de consacrer à ces étranges créatures un chapitre de choix.

Un moment de flottement régna dans la pièce rompu par un bruit caractéristique. La porte fut ouverte sans le moindre ménagement et la géante rouge entra offrant l'un de ses légendaires sourires à l'assistance.

La vue de la _pitïl ninïl_ élargis deux fois plus ce sourire déjà généreux. Le hobbit se posa la question de savoir comment un tel sourire pouvait à la fois le séduire et l'effrayer. Teinté d'un soupçon de férocité, il offrait pourtant, à ceux qui voulaient bien prendre la peine de le savourer, un bien étrange sentiment de réconfort. Ses pas la conduisirent immédiatement aux côtés de sa petite poupée à laquelle elle offrit un baiser sauvage et rapide. Chaperon n'avait rien vu venir :

Chaperon Rose : Waouh ! Voici de quoi me donner une belle pêche ! Je vais pouvoir sauver le monde à moi toute seule.

Alachnÿ : Vous seriez en mesure de repeupler à vous seule cette terre ma chère tant le désir des derniers mâles subsistant serait de vous ensemencer sans démériter !

Prince charmant : Je vous sens quelque peu poète là non ?

Alachnÿ : Je me sens toujours poète aux côtés de ce piège à hormones.

Orlyänne aperçut le semi homme et lui adressa un petit signe en s'approchant. Prudent, il préféra se demeurer le plus près possible de l'ellon discret, ce qui ne dérangea en aucune façon l'elleth de feu bien disposée à s'arrêter devant lui et le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Le pauvre Bilbon parut se tasser un peu plus devant cet étrange phénomène de la nature. Comment un tel être pouvait-il avoir été crée et par étranges hasard se trouvait-il à côté, voire au-dessus de lui ?

Après lui avoir sourit, ce qui paraissait être un minimum pour l'elleth, des mots étranges sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Gutturale, cette langue « _roulait_ » étrangement dans sa bouche :

Orlyänne : _Borgünnn sislann pitïl kaïkan ?_ (Comment vas-tu petit couillard ?)

Zorgûnn ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui était extrêmement rare. Aussitôt il lui répondit dans la même langue que lui et Aliénor étaient les seuls à comprendre :

Zorgûnn : _Partïnn gorrlinn Orlyänne !_ (Joli surnom Orlyänne !). _Mïrlenn borënn gaï !_ (Tout à fait approprié !)

Les deux amis se lançaient des regards complices :

Chaperon Rose : Que lui as-tu dit ?

Orlyänne : Je lui ai offert un joli surnom !

Alachnÿ : Et quel est-il je vous prie ?

Orlyänne : Celui que j'ai décidé de lui donner. Cela te suffit magicien ?

Orlyänne continuait à sourire :

Alachnÿ : Graveleux à souhait on dirait ? Nous souhaiterions en profiter nous aussi…

Le rapprochement de la géante aux côtés du magicien et surtout son sourire où se devinait son intention de n'en rien faire, dissuada Alachnÿ d'approfondir ses désirs :

Alachnÿ : Bien, je suppose qu'il est inutile d'insister, nous nous contenterons donc de _pitïl kaïkan_. Ceci dit, je perçois comme une connotation fortement sexuelle dans ces mots…Ahahah, merdasse ! J'approuve entièrement !

Et là-dessus, le magicien vida cul sec sa chopine de lait :

Jack : Bien, alors nous nous préparons à voler au secours des villageois et toi mon pote, tu voles au secours des tiens. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous serrer la pogne et à te souhaiter bonne chance. T'en auras bien besoin !

Bilbon : Je vous remercie…euh Jack, pour votre aide. Je n'ai pas toujours bien compris tous vos propos, mais je sais…oui, je sais reconnaitre la valeur d'une personne. Mon aventure, ces derniers mois, m'y a encouragé. Merci…merci à vous tous, et …euh, que dois-je serrer déjà ?

Jack s'empara de la main du hobbit et la serra fortement. Surpris, les yeux du semi homme restèrent un moment fixé sur ces mains jointes où un fort sentiment s'y mêlait :

Bilbon : C'est…c'est intéressant, oui, intéressant. Je m'en souviendrai.

Chaperon Rose : Au revoir mon petitou, tu me manqueras !

Après un dernier coiffage à la mode Chaperon, la belle se plia sur ses genoux et colla ses lèvres sur celles du semi homme qui en perdit le souffle en écarquillant les yeux. Le pauvre mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre de cet étrange malaise :

Prince Charmant : Belle tradition non ? Beaucoup donnerait cher pour en subir à longueur de journées…Moi-même, offrirais mes dernières _pistoles_ (_ancienne monnaie utilisée dans de nombreux pays_), pour acheter ce privilège !

Bilbon : Euh, merci…Ma Dame ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, t'es trop chou toi !

Ce fut ainsi que le porteur de l'anneau prit congé de ses curieux hôtes et il dut s'avouer que cela ne fut guère chose aisée. Malgré leurs conduites teintées d'incongruité, il avait fini par s'attacher à ces êtres. Malgré tout, la quête des nains se devait d'être poursuivit. Ainsi en allait sa destinée…

Orlyänne prit soin de jeter un regard à l'extérieur de la chambre…personne. Passant son anneau au doigt, le semi homme disparut de leurs vues alors que Chaperon Rose envoyait sa main et sentait encore son contact :

Chaperon Rose : Waouh ! C'est incroyable ! Je suis toutes excitée…

Alachnÿ : J'ose à peine imaginer les incroyables possibilités…

Jack : Allez, décampez ! Cà commence à faire beaucoup d'monde là ! Prince Charmant et Alachnÿ vont t'accompagner jusqu'aux caves à pinard, ensuite, ils trouveront bien un moyen de faire diversion. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas grand-chose à faire ces deux là pour foutre le bordel !

Alachnÿ : Si fait mon ami. Je dirais même que nous excellons dans cet art. Allez venez Prince, le devoir nous appelle !

Prince Charmant : Il ne sera pas dit que je ne n'honorerai pas une telle demande !

Les deux compères s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous en chantant un air paillard. Bienheureux les ellons qui allaient devoir affronter ce terrible tandem !

_Au même moment sous les ruines de Dol Guldur._

Nisös se reposait bien à l'abri dans ces cavernes qui l'avait vu naître. Asmodée le couvait amoureusement. Azog le profanateur, restait en retrait prenant bien soin d'occuper son esprit à des pensées tout autres que celles qu'ils s'efforçaient de dissimuler. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Asmodée venait de reprendre son apparence elfique et daigna accorder enfin un peu d'attention au serviteur de Sauron :

Asmodée : Avez-vous admiré la magnificence de cette créature, son abnégation à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route ?

L'orque blanc demeurait muet face à tant de cruauté. Jamais, à sa connaissance, un être ne s'était montré aussi féroce. Sa détermination semblait sans limite.

Le dragon fixait son maître en émettant un grondement sourd. Immédiatement le démon détourna son attention :

Asmodée : _Quid tibi Nisös ?_ (Que t'arrive-t-il Nisös ?)

Nisös :_ Esurio !_ (J'ai faim !)

Asmodée : _Tamen ? Nil mirum ! Veni mecum_. (Encore ? Rien d'étonnant ! Viens avec moi.)

A côté de la caverne abritant le dragon, se trouvait une immense salle où les snagas (main d'œuvre orques), travaillait sans relâche :

Asmodée : _Servias !_ (Sers toi !)

L'intensité des yeux cobalts amena un sourire diabolique sur le visage du démon. Lui seul savait ce que le monstre s'apprêtait à faire. Sa gueule s'ouvrit largement alors que son long cou se redressait vers le plafond de la salle avant de plonger avec une surprenante rapidité vers le sol et s'emparer de plusieurs orques. Une fois emprisonnés entre ses rangées de dents, le dragon serra ses mâchoires disloquant les corps telles des brindilles de foin. Quelques hurlements s'élevèrent dans l'air, aussitôt tus par la féroce volonté du dragon de les déchiqueter. Du sang coula sur ses écailles noires et le démon n'en finissait plus de sourire…

Asmodée : _Splendoris !_ (Splendeur !) Ne cessait de psalmodier le démon.

En retrait, Azog le profanateur douta soudain de sa volonté à servir ce monstre. Tôt ou tard, ses jours semblait comptés…

_Mùrien_, terme elfique, correspondait à la journée du Lundi et était consacré à la rêverie, la méditation et la musique était l'occasion pour les elfes de louer la beauté des étoiles tout autant que l'amour éprouvé entre époux. Bien souvent, des fiançailles ou actes d'union se déroulaient ce jour-là. Le symbolisme de ces croyances apportait un présage de bonheur. Aucun elfe n'aurait remis en cause d'aussi jolies pensées, pas plus un simple ellon qu'un monarque dont la puissance se savait reconnu de tous. Admiré, un temps craint, tous le savait irréprochable. C'était, du moins, ce qui se disait de lui…

Olana, tout à son bonheur de paraitre et de faire la meilleure impression possible, se faisait coiffer par une elfine dont la timidité faisait sourire la jeune femme. Attentive à sa tâche, les mains habiles de l'elleth tressaient ses cheveux avant de les relever en un magnifique chignon. La chaleur l'incommodait et les coiffer ainsi, accentuait la grâce de son port de tête altier. Elle savait Thranduil désireux de la savoir belle, tous les moyens furent donc employés.

Dans un nuage de parfum, elle mit fin à sa préparation. L'elfine quitta la pièce en s'inclinant. Son attention fut attirée par la bague brillant à son doigt. Elle faillit vaciller, et se reprit à temps avant de s'en aller au moment où le monarque faisait son entrée. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Jamais vision n'aurait pu l'émouvoir à ce point. Olana, stoppée dans son élan, se tenait devant lui sans bouger. Drapée dans une robe de soie rose poudrée, un long ruban soulignait le galbe parfait de sa poitrine tombant sur le devant de son vêtement. Aucune manche longue ne recouvrait ses bras. Seul un nuage de tulle couvrait à peine ses épaules en un décolleté stupéfiant. Le haut de ses épaules et une partie de son dos, étaient nus. Un magnifique collier, porté à la base de son long cou de cygne, était constitué de plusieurs rangs de perles dont la nacre offrait des reflets chatoyant.

Ses joues rosies par l'intensité du moment, tout autant que la façon dont elle était admirée, lui allait à merveille. Le roi posa un genou à terre tout en prenant sa main :

Thranduil : _Boire la rosée dans le livre de vos yeux,_

_Chercher le frais parfum qu'exhale votre bonheur,_

_Quand la tête cède enfin aux élans de mon cœur,_

_Et chasse les nuages d'un ciel trop pluvieux,_

_S'ouvre enfin devant moi le chemin de votre cœur…_

Mon ange, je ne puis que vous en aimer d'avantage. Offrez-moi votre bras afin que la plus belle des étoiles puisse venir s'y poser.

Le regard embué d'Olana le mit en émoi :

Thranduil : Vos yeux sont le miroir de votre âme. En cet instant, elle n'a jamais été plus belle. Accordez-moi la grâce d'y cueillir cette larme s'apprêtant à les quitter.

Son index effleura la perle d'eau glissant le long de sa joue tandis que ses paupières se baissaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cet amour, elle l'avait tant espéré…

Cette nuit allait changer sa vie. Consciente de la solennité de cet instant, elle serra la main du monarque en lui adressant un sourire. Ce fut les seules démonstrations dont elle fit preuve…Les émotions étaient trop fortes…

Le roi le comprit fort bien et ce fut lui qui l'enveloppa de ses bras vigoureux, baisant son front avec douceur :

Thranduil : _Lye melane Olana…_(Je vous aime Olana…)

Olana : _Lye melane Thranduil_…(Je vous aime Thranduil…)

Ensemble, main dans la main, tous deux descendirent les nombreuses marches du mallorne. Leurs pas s'accordaient à merveille, leurs souffles se joignaient, leurs pensées se confondaient. Cette descente, silencieuse, offrit à la jeune femme l'occasion de se positionner dans sa Foi afin de rendre grâce à ce Créateur ayant eu la bonté de lui accorder un tel privilège.

Au-delà du royaume, Gabriel sourit…

Il l'avait entendu…

Alachnÿ : Comment cela Prince ? Je vous dis, moi, qu'il aurait été fort à propos que vous eussiez réfléchit avant de lâcher un océan d'absurdités dont les conséquences prêterait plus à sourire qu'à sévir !

Prince Charmant : Oh, c'est trop fort Monsieur le magicien. Prétendriez-vous douter de mes compétences légendaires ?

Les deux gardes affectés à la surveillance des caves se lançaient des regards suspicieux :

Alachnÿ : Fort bien, nous allons prendre ces Messieurs à témoin. Voilà mes amis…euh, ellons, enfin je ne sais comment vous nommer, mais le cœur y est. Cet hurluberlu, devant vos yeux écarquillés, me soutient mordicus que votre monarque n'est pas de la même lignée que cette fabuleuse Dame aux cheveux merveilleusement long dont la beauté pourrait être vantée pendant des millénaires. Rendez-vous compte…à ceci je puis répondre, que nenni ! Une ressemblance frappante semble les rapprocher. Même beauté, même goût très sûr pour les habits de prestige…

Prince Charmant : Ah…Ah, mon ami, ces habits ! Je me meurs d'admiration devant un goût aussi sûr. Savez-vous que dans le monde dans lequel je viens, beaucoup se damnerait pour un peu de son prestige ? Moi-même me liquéfie devant tant de charisme…

Alachnÿ : Cela reviendrait à dire que j'ai tort. Mes amis imaginez-vous un seul instant moi, un grand magicien de renom avoir tort ?

Accompagné d'un geste théâtral, le mage dispersa dans l'air une poudre si fine, qu'elle demeurait invisible pour les deux ellons dont la vue et surtout l'ouïe subirent des amoindrissements certains permettant aux nains, se tenant en retrait, de s'approcher des tonneaux et de s'y faufiler sans se faire repérer.

Prince Charmant faisait un signe dans son dos leur faisant comprendre de se hâter tout en exagérant son rire pour masquer le bruit. Ces nains, fort lourds, trouvaient le moyen de se faire remarquer :

Prince Charmant : Oh, oh oh ! Que vous êtes sans foi ni loi Alachnÿ ! N'est-il pas mes amis ? Quelle impudence de se jouer de cette subtilité vous caractérisant !

Alachnÿ : Ah, mais que voici une bien vile accusation Prince ! Merdasse, qu'il me soit excusé pareille offense, mais il ne sera pas dit que je resterai les bras croisés à vous admirer me calomnier !

La patience des deux elfes commençait à s'émousser, tout autant que le pouvoir de la poudre magique qui les avait légèrement endormis :

Prince Charmant : Votre ton me déplaît fortement Alachnÿ. Je vais vous pourfendre d'un coup d'épée pas plus tard qu'incessamment sous peu, si ces messieurs elfiques avaient la courtoisie de bien vouloir me prêter l'une de leurs armes dont je convoite le tranchant et la maniabilité….

Elfe : Veuillez cesser cette querelle ridicule et retournez dans vos appartements !

Pendant ce temps, chacun des nains venaient de trouver refuge dans un tonneau et le silence était revenu. Ce fut le moment choisi par Matouba pour entrer en scène. Le félin bondit sur Prince Charmant en sifflant et crachotant comme seul un dangereux fauve aurait pu le faire. Accentuant sa chute, le bellâtre tomba exactement sur le manche commandant le mécanisme d'ouverture de la trappe qui laissa rouler les tonneaux. Leurs chutes provoquèrent des remous dans la rivière s'écoulant au-dessus. Prince Charmant se tint immobile une expression figée sur le visage :

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé ! Il semblerait que j'ai commis une bêtise !

Alachnÿ : Il semblerait en effet, mais vous êtes coutumier du fait. Rendez-vous compte, vous venez de mettre dans l'embarras ces pauvres gardes dont la témérité n'égale que la plus émérite allégeance.

Elfe : Quittez cet endroit au plus tôt ou nos vous mettons aux fers !

Alachnÿ : Nous ne sommes déjà plus là, nous disparaissons, nous n'existons plus…Venez Prince, laissons ces admirables soldats à leurs devoirs !

Une fois dans le couloir les deux compères se congratulèrent :

Prince Charmant : On mon ami, quelle représentation ! Je me suis découvert un talent de comédien inespéré…Il me faut le mettre en pratique plus souvent en diverses occasions autres que celles destinées à tromper la vigilance de ma crétine d'épouse..

Le bellâtre ne se sentait plus. En ce qui le concernait, un talent de plus se devait d'être ajouter dans sa besace pour la postérité :

Prince Charmant : Je me sentirais prêt à sauver ce monde !

Alachnÿ : Cà tombe bien, vous allez pouvoir le démontrer à ces pauvres villageois plongés dans la tourmente.

Prince Charmant : Vous avez raison. Mes amis…me voici. Avec moi dans la place se termine vos soucis !

Bientôt, plus personne ne parvint à retenir sa fougue et son envie de sauvetage. Jack prit à part le magicien alors que chacun s'apprêtait pour prendre la route de Kergalen.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui arrive encore au bonze ?

Alachnÿ : Je viens de vous offrir un nouveau Prince. Plaît au créateur que je ne sois pas allé trop loin dans mes espérances…

La fête battait son plein. Partout, des bougies allumées conféraient à cet endroit une aura de magie. Sur les tables dressées de lin blanc, se trouvait de la vaisselle en métal précieux offrant une multitude de reflets irisés. Partout, le parfum des fleurs distillait le parfum des rêves. Tout semblait propice à la contemplation de la beauté.

Olana et le roi, atteignirent une vaste salle circulaire où une assemblée d'elfes, conversaient d'une façon fort agité. Demeurant immobile à l'entrée de l'enceinte, le regard du roi fit le tour de l'assemblée...

Instantanément, les conversations se turent et un silence impressionnant s'installa. Décontenancée, elle serra d'avantage la main de son fiancé. Au centre de la salle, Dame Galadriel et le seigneur Céléborn les observaient sans mot dire.

Vêtu d'un somptueux manteau d'apparat en panne de velours bleu nuit où de gracieuses arabesques d'argent étaient dessinées, Thranduil portait une couronne constituée de branchages et de petites fleurs blanches auxquelles étaient jointes des perles accaparant le moindre rayonnement de la lumière.

Toute l'assemblée les détaillaient de la tête aux pieds en passant par leurs mains où brillait leurs bagues en argent témoins de leurs engagements. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer ces bijoux. Constitués d'entrelacs finement travaillés, ces véritables splendeurs représentaient à elles seules, l'objet de toutes les attentions. N'y tenant plus, elle ne s'entendit pas hausser le ton de la voix. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'exprimait en Sindarin :

Olana : _Elen sila lùmenna omentielvo._( Une étoile brille sur le moment de notre rencontre.)

Les mots roulèrent avec fracas et résonnèrent dans toutes les oreilles elfiques présentes. Certains plissèrent les yeux tant cela les incommodait. Sa prononciation n'avait rien avoir avec celui du monarque ou de d'une quelconque personne présente dans cette assemblée. Choqués, la plupart d'entre eux échangèrent quelques mots entre eux.

Thranduil aussi stupéfait que subjugué lui murmura :

Thranduil : _Votre Sindarin est devenu surprenant Olana. Cette prononciation est inhabituelle et sa sonorité mécontente cette glorieuse assemblée._

Il se saisit de son poignet où il déposa un doux baiser. Cela ne s'était jamais vu dans une réunion de hauts dignitaires elfes :

Olana : (chuchotant) _Pourquoi me fixe-t- on ainsi ?_

Thranduil : (chuchotant) _ Vos cheveux ont la même couleur que celle des Valar, blancs comme la neige au sommet du Taniquetil, c'est cela qui surprend, sans compter votre Sindarin._

Le roi conserva sa main dans la sienne et traversa toute la salle. Là, il s'arrêta devant Dame Galadriel qui, les yeux grands ouverts, observait Olana de façon intense, au point que la jeune femme en fut gênée. Curieusement, son air bienveillant avait disparue. La méfiance s'était invitée dans ce regard inquisiteur. Le seigneur Céléborn, quant à lui, affichait un sourire avenant. Il devinait la gêne de cette jeune humaine jetée en pâture face à cette société elfique suspicieuse.

Autour d'elle, les ellons la contemplaient avec admiration, et même une certaine crainte. Thranduil , qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, ressentait une fierté sans borne. Tous les mâles de l'assistance l'enviaient c'était une évidence. L'on avait beau être bien né, l'on savait admirer la beauté là où elle se trouvait surtout si elle sortait du lot.

Ce sentiment de fierté lui conféra une prestance qu'il avait jusqu' alors oublié. Lui qui avait en horreur les obligations dû à son rang, se sentait soudain au firmament de son pouvoir royal ! Le torse bombé, le port altier, ses longs cheveux se balançaient à chacun de ses pas. Son profil, fin et délicat, en faisait un être à part.

La Gent Féminine fut soudain fortement attiré par ce qu'il dégageait. Olana, à son tour, portait sur son visage la fierté d'appartenir au plus beau d'entre tous. Cet elfe était sien. Qu'on se le dise, et elle ne comptait pas se le laisser dérober par une quelconque intrigante.

Malgré la beauté légendaire des elfines, elle possédait, à ce moment précis, ce petit quelque chose en plus qui la rendait unique aux yeux de tous, le désir !

Il transparaissait jusque dans la façon de tenir la main du monarque, lequel ne se privait pas d'ailleurs pour lui caresser les phalanges de son pouce. Cette attitude aurait pu se traduire par une affirmation : « _Elle est à moi_ ».

Un profond sentiment d'euphorie gonflait sa poitrine.

Que dire de Dame Galadriel ! Cette elleth que l'on disait magnifique, et elle l'était sans aucun doute, était à présent devancée par une humaine splendide dont l'aura semblait lui conférer un air divin. En un sens, c'est ce qui c'était produit. Olana venait de gravir une marche de plus dans son ascension sociale elfique.

Le silence devenait pesant. Le roi Thranduil prit le temps de faire le tour de cette assemblée avant de prendre la parole :

Thranduil _: Nous comprenons votre crédulité et votre inquiétude quant à l'événement dont cette heureuse Dame a été l'objet. Elle est étrangère à notre peuple, mais nous en sommes tombés amoureux et annonçons ce soir que nous la prendrons pour épouse en un temps décidé par nos soins. Sa venue en ce monde est due à un destin dont l'ordonnancement ne peut être contesté sans porter atteinte à notre personne. Nous laisserons donc, à cette Dame de haute naissance, le choix de ses désirs de paraître. Le désengagement de notre précédente union a été soumis à la connaissance du Seigneur Céléborn, le plus éminent représentant de notre société elfique en l'absence du Seigneur Cirdan, lequel en a pris note. Bien qu'il nous ait mis en garde, nous avons pris la décision de passer outre afin d'offrir à la Dame de notre cœur ce vers quoi notre volonté nous poussait. Nous sommes prêts à répondre de nos actes devant la seule autorité digne de notre attention…un représentant des Valar. _

Dans les propos du roi, transparaissait une souveraineté contre laquelle nul n'aurait osé s'opposer.

Le seigneur Céléborn admirait l'ascendance du monarque. C'était comme si le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le deuil de son épouse, avait englouti ce souverain dans les limbes de l'oubli. Aujourd'hui, manifestement, le prestige dû à son rang rejaillissait à nouveau :

Thranduil _: Nous espérons que la plupart d'entre vous se montreront indulgent envers les difficultés qui ne manqueront pas de se présenter à elle._

Le roi déposa un baiser sur la main d'Olana et liant leurs doigts fermement, clos son discours avec une déclaration tonitruante :

Thranduil : _Selon nos coutumes ancestrales, c'est le cœur emplit de fierté que nous avons l'honneur de présenter à cette assemblée notre future reine !_

Un tonnerre de protestation s'éleva. L'effroi se lisait sur pas mal de visages. L'annonce de cette nouvelle laissait présager des lendemains douloureux. Tous le sentaient et se posaient la question de savoir pourquoi elle ? Après tout, le roi la connaissait depuis si peu de temps... Un elfe qui semblait avoir plus d'importance que les autres osa braver le roi :

Seigneur elfe : _Majesté Thranduil, cette déclaration est une offense faite aux Valar !_

Thranduil_ : __**Il suffit !**__ C'est la vôtre qui vient d'offenser __**Notre **__fiancée ! _

Galadriel : _Ne laissons point le trouble ternir ces paroles. Sa Majesté s'est laissé guider par un emportement soudain. Nous ne saurions lui en tenir rigueur. Offrons-lui le temps de la réflexion et la sagesse afin de défaire ce lien noué dans le feu d'une passion éphémère. Thranduil, nous ne souhaitions vous faire offense._

Thranduil : _Pourtant, vous venez de le faire ! La promesse de notre engagement sera respectée, comme celle d'une union qu'il nous plaira d'annoncer en son temps. Notre acte a été mûrement réfléchi et ne prête pas à conséquence, sinon pour les lâches se dissimulant derrière des croyances avec, pour seule volonté, de porter atteinte à cette jeune femme de noble naissance. Son seul crime a été d'éprouver la même passion qui est notre depuis si longtemps. Oserez-vous lui en faire reproche ?_

La jeune femme se sentant en faute, intervint rudement. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle se mit à nouveau à invectiver le seigneur en Sindarin :

Olana : _Je n'ai pas à rougir de cet amour ! Il est pur et ne porte atteinte à aucun être présent dans cette assemblée._

Devant elle, une elfine se dressa avec assurance :

Elfine : _Sa Majesté Thranduil a pris une épouse il y a fort longtemps de cela. Elle est et restera sienne jusqu'à son retour en Terre Immortelle !_

Olana : _En nin-ista mai_. (Je suis parfaitement consciente de cela.)

Là encore, sa prononciation provoqua un inconfort certain dans les oreilles elfiques. Pourquoi était-ce le cas ? Beaucoup se posait mille et une questions. La couleur des cheveux d'Olana interpellait pas mal de monde. Il paraissait y avoir un quelconque sortilège chez cette humaine. Dès lors, la plupart la toisèrent de haut ouvertement ne faisant aucun cas de la présence royale. Dame Galadriel interrogea son époux à part :

Galadriel : _Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de faire renoncer Sa Majesté ?_

Céléborn : _Cela a été fait Ma Dame, mais sa détermination a été la plus forte. _

Mécontente, la Dame de la Lothlorien jeta un regard lourd de sens envers la jeune femme dont la volonté de ne rien laisser paraitre s'amenuisait rapidement. Thranduil, le comprit aisément et décida de mettre un terme à cette polémique :

Thranduil : _Nous tenions à proclamer cette heureuse nouvelle, du moins nous concernant. Malgré notre empressement à vous faire part de notre bonheur, nous n'avons pas trouvé, en ces lieux, les vœux dont nous aurions aimé être l'objet. Nous constatons ces faits navrants, mais tenons tout de même à remercier nos hôtes pour leur accueil. Venez Ma Dame, nous prenons congé._

Sous les regards inquisiteurs des Seigneurs elfiques et de leurs épouses, Sa Majesté quitta la grande salle tenant fermement la main tremblante d'Olana. Le Seigneur Céléborn tenta de les rattraper. Le roi daigna interrompre son pas :

Thranduil : Préparez vos affaires Olana, nous quittons ce royaume où notre présence n'est plus souhaitée.

Soudain, c'est toute la détermination de la jeune femme qui s'exprima dans ses mots :

Olana : Seigneur Céléborn, je ne souhaitais, en aucune façon, semer le chaos à l'intérieur de votre communauté. Pardonnez ma volonté d'aimer Sa Majesté. Elle seule m'a guidé vers lui. Je ne désire rien d'autre. Son cœur est la seule richesse qu'il m'a plu de convoiter. Ne lui en veuillez pas…

Céléborn : Thranduil est mon ami, Dame Olana. En ce sens, je ne puis que lui proposer mon soutien. De cela il en est conscient. Je prendrai fait et cause pour vous, mais j'ignore si cela suffira…

Olana : Votre place est aux côtés de votre épouse Seigneur Céléborn.

Céléborn : Comme elle le sera auprès de ce monarque.

Thranduil : _Mellon nin_…

Céléborn : Accordons-leurs un peu de temps…

Olana : Le temps sera le seul remède. Je suis mortelle et n'encombrerai pas longtemps la vie de Sa Majesté Thranduil.

Thranduil : Je vous interdis de parler ainsi Ma Dame. Les Valar prendront fait et cause pour vous, j'en suis persuadé.

Olana : Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme gravit l'escalier en soupirant. A l'intérieur de la chambre, sa tête se leva vers le plafond végétal dont le sortilège avait à nouveau délié les branchages. La tristesse s'invita dans son être tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses vêtements. Un elfe vint chercher son bagage. A regret, son regard balaya la pièce une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se porte sur la voute étoilée dont la magnificence se présentait par l'ouverture prévue à cet effet.

Le mage Ishtâk l'attendait sur le pas de la porte :

Ishtâk : C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ses yeux brillaient. Le mage soupira. L'amour était un sentiment tout aussi magnifique que néfaste lorsqu'il se vivait dans de telles conditions. Pourtant, ce n'était la faute de personne pensait-il…

Peut-être celle au destin, et encore.

Le monarque vint la rejoindre. Sans prononcer la moindre parole, il la prit dans ses bras. Ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux.

Ensemble, tous deux descendirent les nombreuses marches dans un silence pesant.

Devant le mallorne, les soldats attendaient leur souverain. Une tension palpable régnait dans l'air. Chacun se sentait oppressé, mais tous le dissimulait avec détermination.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter son cheval, un hennissement troubla le silence. _Nahar,_ le cheval d'_Oromë_, s'avançait vers elle. Sa robe gris argenté, reflétait la lumière de la lune et ses sabots dorés octroyaient à cet animal une prestance admirable. Comme il l'avait fait dans la clairière, sa patte antérieure se plia alors que son dos se présentait à bonne hauteur pour être enjambé par la jeune femme. Malgré le fait d'avoir conservé sa robe, Olana monta en amazone et se tint à la longue crinière blanche de l'animal.

La plupart des elfes présents, comme le Seigneur Céléborn lui-même, furent sous le charme de cette vision divine.

Sa beauté transcendait toutes celles existantes en ce monde. Aucune comparaison ne put s'offrir à leurs esprits. Olana et _Nahar,_ s'éloignèrent ensemble avec la lumière des étoiles pour témoins.

Beaucoup qualifiaient la jeune femme d'intrigante, certains, du moins ceux qui venaient d'assister à cette vision, pensèrent qu'ils venaient de commettre une regrettable erreur.

Mais en ce qui concernait Sa Majesté Thranduil, il était déjà trop tard…

Aux côtés de Dame Galadriel, Tauriel, parvenue il y avait peu de temps en Lothlorien, apportait son précieux témoignage. Le discours fut long et explicite. L'elfine de haute naissance prit la décision de la garder auprès d'elle.

Son départ du palais de Mirkwood serait, de toute manière, considéré comme un acte de trahison et le bannissement serait désormais son lot. Elle en était consciente et avait accepté son sort.

Si elle-même n'avait aucun espoir de connaitre l'amour de ce monarque tant convoité, une autre ne l'aurait pas non plus. Il en allait ainsi dans l'esprit torturé d'une femme amoureuse à qui l'on n'offrait aucun amour en retour…

Ainsi s'envolait en fumée, tant d'années à espérer…


	33. Chapter 33 L'attaque d'Esgaroth

Wanye à toutes et à tous.

Wanye ma petite communauté d'Obsession.

Et un de plus ! Avec ce nouveau chapitre, vient le temps de la mise en place d'un fait d'importance. A la fin de celui-ci, vous devinerez aisément lequel je pense.

J'espère que vous profitez tous de ce long weekend à rallonge pour sortir, vous amuser, retrouver amis et famille, ou même pourquoi pas ne rien faire d'autres que « _glandouiller_ », ce qui est une occupation en soit fort appréciable de temps à autre…

Alors dans ce chapitre, je précise que je me suis plutôt appuyée sur le livre de Tolkien et non sur le film de Jackson. A peine deux ou trois petites choses concernant la version cinématographique, sinon j'ai préféré avoir comme référence le bouquin qui, à mon sens, reflète un peu mieux l'attaque du dragon telle que je me l'imaginais au départ, avant d'avoir vu les films.

Il faut dire que le coup de la flèche de Bard, supporter par l'épaule de son fiston en haut de la tour…çà le faisait moyen moyen quoi…

J'espère que cette version vous plaira.

Comme musique…je vous laisse à votre imagination. J'en ai écouté plusieurs, je pense que peut être, celle du film Le Seigneur des Anneaux, « _Les deux tours_ », collerait assez bien. A vous de voir.

Comme toujours, je remercie les lecteurs de me suivre et plus particulièrement ceux qui se sont présentés à moi :

Fanélia, Méliane, Eilonna, Baka Saru, (pour les damoiselles), Alexandre, Evraldrym, Amrod, Akiko-Tora, (pour les damoiseaux), ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris.

Merci à vous tous, vous qui m'apportez l'énergie nécessaire à la continuation de ce récit.

Je vous souhaite une belle continuation. Portez-vous tous bien.

Mara mesta.

Chapitre 33

L'attaque d'Esgaroth

La rivière emportait dans son débit les tonneaux avec à l'intérieur leurs occupants, secoués comme des pruniers. Chacun se sentait complètement dépassé par les événements, mai le goût de la liberté valait bien quelques sacrifices…

Cela n'avait pas de prix. Au bout d'un long moment, du moins pour les fuyards, leur course pris fin lorsque le courant les ramena vers le bord. Echoués sur la berge, certains sortirent rapidement de leurs embarcations, alors que d'autres, ce fut bien plus compliqué. Les vêtements gorgés d'eau, Bombur avait, en quelque sorte, tellement gonflé, qu'il fallut l'intervention de Kili et Fili pour le déloger de son tonneau. Chacun, munit d'une grosse pierre, porta un coup sur la barrique. Ils finirent par briser le bois de chêne, et les cercles de fer roulèrent sur le sol, libérant les merrains* et par la même occasion, le nain, tout heureux de se sentir débarrassé de son corset de chêne.

Trempés comme des soupes, les treize nains et le semi homme s'accordèrent un peu de temps afin de réfléchir sur la suite à donner à leur aventure. Sans armes, il ne serait pas aisé pour eux de s'aventurer vers le lieu de leur destination finale, la Montagne d'Erebor.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'en procurer. Oin conservait encore sur lui, bien dissimulé dans son caleçon, la cachette semblait plus sûre, une bourse contenant encore quelques pièces…Sa famille avait investit une grosse somme d'argent dans cette entreprise et lui avait également confié une belle quantité de pièces d'or. Son utilité se ferait certainement ressentir, à un moment donné, lui avaient-ils confié.

L'occasion de s'en servir se présentait aujourd'hui :

Thorin : Reprenons la route. Cette région grouille d'orques…

Kili : Mon oncle, qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire ? Nous n'avons plus rien !

Oin : J'ai encore de la ressource Kili.

A la vue de l'aumônière de velours noir, certains affichèrent enfin un sourire :

Balin : C'est bien joué mon gars ! Nous pourrons trouver à Esgaroth de quoi nous procurer le nécessaire.

Thorin : Mettons-nous en route. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Le soleil remplit son office et tout en marchant avec un certain entrain retrouvé, la compagnie des nains prit le chemin de la ville. A l'embouchure de la rivière et de la forêt de Mirkwood, apparut, sous le ciel d'azur la ville sur pilotis.

Sa splendeur passée avait disparu, au grand désarroi de Balin. Dans ses souvenirs, les hommes de jadis, transportaient dans leurs barques, des monceaux d'or, venu de la ville de Dale, tout près d'Erebor, et les soldats aux armures rutilantes faisaient la joie des gamins. Les marchandises étaient diverses et variées, et l'on ne manquait de rien. La triste apparence d'Esgaroth, leur fit penser qu'il s'agissait bien d'une époque révolue et quelquefois, lorsque les eaux du lac baissaient, l'on distinguait sur les rives découvertes, les vestiges d'anciens piliers démontrant que la ville avait été autrefois bien plus grande qu'aujourd'hui. Mais cela appartenait désormais à un lointain passé.

_La veille, aux abords de la forêt de la Lothlorien… _

La lune éclairait les pas des chevaux. Jamais départ n'avait paru si triste pour Olana. Pourtant, elle n'en montra aucun signe, déterminée à ne pas accabler d'avantage le souverain. Les sabots dorés de _Nahar_, brillaient à la lueur de la nuit, conférant à sa marche une allure divine. Ishtâk, les yeux sur l'animal, admirait sa beauté tout comme celle de la Dame qu'il avait l'honneur de porter. Cette jeune femme vivait là une merveilleuse aventure et son destin n'en devenait que plus complexe au fur et à mesure des événements jalonnant son existence. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi les Valar l'avaient-ils prise sous leurs protections ? Leurs accorderaient-ils l'immortalité, comme était en droit de l'espérer le roi ?

Toute cette affaire le dépassait. Il avait hâte de retrouver Mithrandir. Sans lui, ses compétences semblaient si limitées…

Parvenus à la lisière du royaume de la Lothlorien, Haldir les quitta, non sans avoir lancé un regard rassurant à Olana. L'elfe avait sentit sa peine. Ses intentions envers elle n'en devinrent que plus troubles. S'en teindrait-il aux injonctions de la Dame de Lumière ou serait-il prêt, un jour, à dépasser ses a priori ? Jusqu'où serait-il convenable de répondre à son devoir ? Serait-il capable de supporter pareille souffrance sans s'interposer ? Dans un dernier signe, il s'éloigna. Olana n'eut que l'espace d'un instant pour incliner sa tête. Par ce geste, elle lui démontra sa reconnaissance. A son tour, il posa sa main sur son cœur.

Thranduil, intercepta ce geste et en conçut une certaine admiration.

Pour sa Dame, dont il découvrait chaque jour le pouvoir de séduction émanant de sa personne, pour ce valeureux capitaine dont la clairvoyance accentuait ce sentiment de bienveillance à son égard.

Haldir deviendrait-il un allié ?

Tout à cette question, il éperonna sa monture et les cavaliers s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. Guidés par les étoiles, ils galopèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que le roi ordonne de mettre pied à terre. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion de sa fuite du domaine des noldor, ses gestes paraissaient secs, empreints de colère et d'un profond ressentiment :

Thranduil : Nous n'irons pas plus loin pour cette nuit. Etablissons un campement de fortune le temps que le jour se lève.

Obéissant, les quelques soldats et Ishtâk s'installèrent sous le couvert d'un groupe d'arbres non loin de vastes étendues d'herbes hautes. Les branches basses dissimulaient parfaitement le petit groupe de voyageurs. Olana, silencieuse, demanda la permission de s'éloigner le temps de se changer. Voyager avec sa robe de voile, n'était chose aisée. Elle emporta des vêtements de rechange et disparue derrière la végétation. Là, elle se laissa glisser à terre, déposant ses habits. Genoux repliés, sa tête se posa contre eux et ses bras les enserrèrent fortement. Elle put enfin laisser libre cours à sa peine. Sa vie ne serait jamais simple. Elle devrait s'y faire.

Un bruit de brindille cassé attira son attention. Aussitôt elle leva la tête, effrayée. La voix du roi, apaisante, s'éleva :

Thranduil : N'ayez crainte _elen nin_, ce n'est que moi.

La jeune femme se redressa, lissant sa robe tant bien que mal, gardant son visage baissé. Les doigts du roi effleurèrent sa joue :

Thranduil : Pardonnez-moi Ma Dame.

Olana : Vous pardonnez ? Mais de quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de vous présenter mes excuses. Par ma faute, vous venez de vous brouiller avec vos parents et membres de votre communauté elfique…

Thranduil : Ce ne sont pas mes parents. La Dame de la Lothlorien, quoique l'épouse de mon ami Céléborn, n'est en rien proche au sens ou vous semblez l'entendre.

Olana : Je pensais bien l'avoir compris Majesté. Je ne vous avais jamais vu de regard plus froid et distant à son encontre.

Thranduil : Voici bien longtemps que couvait ce ressentiment. Je pense avoir clairement démontré ce qu'il en coûtait de s'opposer à moi !

Olana baissa la tête :

Olana : Et j'en suis la cause…

Thranduil : Vous n'êtes la cause d'aucun fait mon ange, seulement ma plus grande fierté et de cela, il serait temps que tous le comprennent enfin.

Olana : Je pense que cette nuit, le message a été très clair en effet.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits ce qui en entraîna un autre de la part du souverain :

Thranduil : Il est parfois bon d'apporter des précisions à ce qui pourrait paraître comme une évidence. Olana ?

Olana : Oui Majesté ?

Thranduil : Vous êtes ravissante. Cette robe n'a pas été choisie en vain _meleth nin_. La fierté ressentit lors de notre entrée devant cette vaste assemblée, m'a porté si haut qu'il me fallait vous l'énoncer avec des mots. Puis-je garder encore un peu à ma seule appréciation cette vision enchanteresse ?

Olana : Tout ce que votre Majesté souhaite, sera accordée.

Thranduil : Tout me semble peu et beaucoup à la fois. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, ma détermination à vous prouver mon contentement durerait une bonne partie de cette nuit. Accordez-moi une faveur Ma Dame je vous prie…

Olana : Laquelle _aran nin_ ?

Thranduil : Une danse. Celle dont vous m'avez tant vanté les bienfaits. Vous tenir au plus près de moi…et laisser la magie se lire dans votre regard…

Olana : Je danserai avec vous Majesté. Je ferai de vous, un monarque satisfait et comblé. Prenez-moi dans vos bras…

Et comme elle le lui avait apprit, le roi la tint tel que le recommandait la bienséance et la pratique de cette bien agréable danse. A l'exception de leurs fronts s'effleurant, le roi se tint à une distance respectable de Sa Dame. A la fin de la chanson, ses mains prirent en coupe le visage d'Olana et ses lèvres caressèrent celles, humides, de son aimée. Puis elles s'égarèrent sur son front le baisant avec toute la délicatesse dont il pu faire preuve quant un désir sauvage brûlait ses reins.

A regret, ils se séparèrent :

Thranduil : Changez-vous Olana. Je me tourne mais ne consent à vous abandonner. Votre sécurité m'importe plus que le reste. Je ferai preuve de discrétion.

Elle sourit. Même de dos, cet ellon en imposait par sa stature. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles tombaient avec grâce jusqu'à la hauteur de ses reins. Il sentit soudain sa main se poser doucement sur son avant bras :

Olana : Auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'offrir votre aide ? Mon corset…je ne puis le lacer seule…

Elle avait revêtu un pantalon de toile noire dont le bas était dissimulé à l'intérieur de bottes plates montantes. Une chemise blanche avec de longues manches complétait sa tenue. Par-dessus, le traditionnel corset parachevait sa tenue tout en maintenant ses attributs féminins. Les lacets de soie noire pendaient dans le dos, défaits :

Thranduil : Je ne les lacerais que ce qu'il convient de le faire afin de ne point gêner votre respiration.

Olana : Oui…

Le mot se perdit dans un souffle, laissant deviner le trouble l'habitant. Avec douceur, les mains royales s'emparèrent des lacets et commencèrent à les faire coulisser dans les œillets prenant soin de ne pas serrer de manière trop intempestive. Olana laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et se poser sur l'épaule de l'ellon. Malgré elle, un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressa de baiser :

Thranduil : Mon ange…Ayez du courage pour nous deux, le mien vacille…

Les paupières baissées, elle ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Et les gestes s'effectuèrent avec un mélange de respect et d'envie. Quand il eut terminé, ses bras enserrèrent sa taille et son menton se posa sur les cheveux de son aimée :

Thranduil : Mon amour pour vous me consume un peu plus chaque jour mon âme et peu importe où il nous conduira…Nous serons deux mon ange…

Olana : Nous serons toujours deux _aran nin._

Se défaire d'une telle étreinte ne fut guère aisé, mais avec un sourire, la tâche en avait été facilitée. Sa robe entre ses mains, la jeune femme entreprit de la plier avec soin, puis la rangea à l'intérieur d'un sac de toile. Sa main heurta un objet dont elle reconnut, sans pour autant l'avoir sortit, les contours.

Cette nuit, elle avait envie de le sortir de son rangement et sous la pâle clarté de la lune, apparut une poupée.

Une poupée de chiffon tout à fait ordinaire dont la moitié de la chevelure roussie, faisait peine à voir. D'un geste tendre, ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux de laine. Un flot de souvenirs refluèrent de sa mémoire faisant renaître sur ses traits, les expressions de l'enfance.

Le roi observait Olana ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait interrompre ce moment intime ou la laisser errer dans son passé. Finalement, ce fut elle qui se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient :

Olana : Cela peut paraître idiot de s'attacher ainsi à une chose aussi…laide. Pourtant, pour moi, elle est si belle. Cette poupée est le reflet de ce que j'étais alors, autrefois. Petite, insignifiante, isolée, disgracieuse…

Thranduil : Aucun enfant n'est laid mon ange. Votre vision de la petite fille que vous étiez alors est injuste et infondée. La beauté a été vôtre depuis toujours _meleth nin_, et je trouve cette poupée magnifique, tout comme la petite fille qui l'a aimé par le passé, et la jeune femme qui la tient entre ses mains cette nuit…

Ses bras enserrèrent à la fois, la femme et la poupée :

Thranduil : Je vous veux toutes les deux pour moi et ne concèderai aucune préférence pour l'une ou l'autre.

Elle souleva son visage vers celui du roi. Dans son regard se lisait l'adoration éprouvée pour cet être. Que pouvait-elle ajouter à cela ? Les mots semblaient si futiles…

La joue se posa sur celle de sa fiancée, lui communiquant sa chaleur et son amour. Il la berçait comme on le fait avec une enfant dont le chagrin est sur le point de se répandre, mais en ce lieu, sous les étoiles bienveillantes, il ne passerait pas la barrière de ses larmes et s'en retournerait vers les profondeurs de son âme contré par une volonté bien plus puissante…celle d'aimer.

Olana : Je ne sais quel mots employés Sire…je n'en possède plus…Que vous dire de plus ?

Thranduil : Votre cœur…il parle pour vous. Je le sens battre contre votre sein. Il ne peut exister de plus belle musique en ce monde mon ange. Laissez-vous bercer par mes sentiments _elen nin_, j'en ai suffisamment pour toute notre vie.

Olana : Puisse-t-elle être longue…

Thranduil : Elle le sera, et si cela n'est pas le cas, nous vivrons pour toutes les vies que vous auriez été en droit de connaitre. Vous ne serez plus jamais seule jolie petite fille. Continuez à grandir à l'ombre de mon amour et ne vous souciez plus du reste.

Olana : Je le ferai au nom de cette passion qui est vôtre !

Tous deux restèrent encore un moment ne voulant, ni ne souhaitant rompre un si joli moment. Un de celui dont la vie vous fait don sans que cela ne soit recherché, un de ceux que l'on garde en son cœur pour le restant de sa vie…

Il le fallut bien pourtant y mettre un terme :

Olana : Pouvez-vous m'accorder un petit moment d'intimité Sire ?

Le sourire gênée qu'elle lui adressa lui fit comprendre la nature de sa demande :

Thranduil : Oh bien sûr. Je ne serai pas loin.

Olana : Merci Majesté.

Nerveuse, la jeune femme n'aimait pas rester seule, mais en ce cas précis, il aurait été difficile pour sa pudeur de le savoir si proche. Son petit besoin naturel effectué, Olana prit un peu d'eau de sa gourde afin de se rincer les mains lorsqu'un bruissement se fit entendre tout près. Du moins le supposait-elle. Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler quelqu'un, puis elle se ravisa et resta immobile, les sens aux aguets. A nouveau le bruit se fit entendre. Sa tête se tourna à droite, puis à gauche…

Il était difficile de faire la part des choses…Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? N'y tenant plus elle osa s'exprimer :

Olana : Qui va là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un….montrez-vous !

Une forme évanescente apparut distinctement devant elle. Seuls quelques mètres la séparaient de cette apparition. Plus que la peur, une certaine curiosité la poussa à avancer. Quelque chose l'attirait irrésistiblement sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Plus elle se rapprochait de ce qu'elle considérait à présent comme une présence bénéfique, plus cela s'éloignait. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, ses pas s'étaient accélérés. Elle entendit qu'on criait son nom, mais son instinct la guidait vers cette lumière opalescente. Un bosquet d'arbres se présenta. Elle s'engouffra sous leurs frondaisons.

Aussitôt, une silhouette se dessina devant elle. Féminine, elle arborait une robe bleue comme un ciel sans nuage et une longue chevelure sombre. Ses yeux, gris comme la lumière des étoiles, étaient emplis d'amour. D'un geste, elle repoussa le pan de sa cape noire semée de fleurs d'or et sa main désignait un objet à terre alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient. Aucune parole ne lui parvenait, pourtant, elle devina le mot « _lumière_ ». Lorsqu'elle se pencha à terre, elle découvrit le fourreau d'une épée.

En cuir noir, finement ouvragé, il possédait des dessins en lettres d'or. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'écritures, pourtant cela lui sembla familier. Mille et une pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son premier geste fut de se saisir de l'objet. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle que tenir entre ses mains ce qu'elle considérait comme une offrande. Mécaniques, son geste n'avait jamais été plus sûre. Ses doigts empoignèrent le fourreau. La poignée, recouverte de nacre recelait, elle aussi, des inscriptions en lettres noires et son pommeau* contenait une pierre rouge ressemblant à un rubis. Enchâssée dans un cercle d'or, la pierre émie de remarquables reflets.

Lorsqu'elle délogea la lame de son étui, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. Elle était en or ! Sur la gouttière* un rappel de couleur noire en soulignait le creux.

Malgré elle, son index effleura le tranchant de la lame. Son sang coula. Cette coupure lui fit penser qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Un franc sourire illumina son visage et lorsqu'il s'éleva en direction de cette apparition évanescente, elle crut distinctement entendre « _Calimmacil_ ». Cette épée avait son propre nom…_épée de lumière_.

Lumière…ce mot revenait sans cesse, évoluant dans son esprit aussi clairement qu'une chanson. Puis, imperceptiblement, la forme se délita et disparut.

Olana : Non ! Ne partez pas…Parlez-moi encore…

Un autre mot prononcé dans une langue qu'elle avait entendu dans le _Mahanàxar _fut murmuré…_Silmarien,_ (la brillante), et ce fut tout. Bouleversée, la jeune femme tentait de retrouver cette forme. Courant de droite à gauche, cherchant en hauteur sur les branchages…Elle buta contre le roi qui venait à sa rencontre. D'emblée, il la trouva, l'air hagard, une épée magnifique en main. Surpris, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme…

Ishtâk, lui aussi, ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de l'épée :

Thrnduil : Olana ? Nous vous cherchions partout ! A qui appartient cette épée, qui vous l'a donné ?

Olana : Je l'ai vu, elle était là, droit devant moi…elle me parlait, enfin je crois, je n'ai saisit que deux mots, mais je connaissais cette langue…Peut-être est-elle encore ici ? Aidez-moi à la trouver…

Le monarque la prit par les avant bras. Il fallait la calmer, son agitation extrême ne facilitait pas le dialogue :

Thranduil : Reprenez-vous _elen nin_ et racontez-nous.

Olana : Une forme…une forme évanescente, un peu comme un brouillard m'a guidé jusqu'ici. C'était une Dame avec de très longs cheveux bruns et un sourire…un sourire si bienveillant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat si intense…Je n'ai pas hésité à la suivre, puis j'ai vu au sol le fourreau, je m'en suis emparée et j'ai sorti l'épée…Pourquoi a-t-elle disparu ? Elle était si belle…Son vêtement…une cape où des myriades de fleurs couleurs or semblaient avoir été semées…C'était si beau…

Le monarque la prit contre lui :

Thranduil : Venez mon ange, je vous ramène au campement…

Il n'y avait aucune explication logique à ce qu'il venait de se produire, pourtant le mage et le souverain ne cessaient de se lancer des regards. Cette description les interpellait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, qu'un seul nom à apposer à cette vision : Lùthien.

Bien souvent, nombreux étaient les elfes dont les songes étaient imprégnés par les images de cette elfine dont l'on disait partout en Terre du Milieu, qu'elle avait été la plus belle des enfants d'_Illuvatar_.

Si c'était elle, pourquoi s'était-elle montrée à Olana, et surtout, que représentait cette épée pour la jeune femme ? Ce n'était pas une guerrière, elle n'avait pas été formé aux maniements des armes comme cela se faisait souvent dans l'éducation elfique.

Revenu au campement, Thranduil et Ishtâk tentèrent de sortir l'épée du fourreau afin de l'examiner. Ce fut à peine si le souverain pu tenir l'arme blanche quelques instants avant qu'une sensation de brûlure ne lui fasse lâcher prise.

Ishtâk : Majesté, je pense qu'elle est destinée uniquement à Dame Olana. Il nous est interdit d'y toucher…

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, s'arrêta, contempla l'objet avant, à son tour, de s'en saisir. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, aucun désagrément ne se produisit.

Bien au contraire, la lumière émise par la lame exposée à la lueur blafarde de la lune s'intensifia :

Olana : Elle a un nom vous savez ? Je l'ai distinctement entendu…_Calimmacil_ !

Ishtâk : _L'épée de lumière_ !

Thranduil : Un nom prédestiné !

Ishtâk : Tous ces signes, sans que n'en comprenions le véritable sens…

Thranduil : Ma Dame, cette arme est vôtre. Gardez-la précieusement. Sans doute aura-t-elle un jour un rôle d'importance à jouer. D'ici là, je vous montrerai quelques rudiments pour son maniement

Lui prenant la main, il la ramena au campement et tous deux s'assirent côte à côte, à la lueur du feu que l'on venait d'allumer.

Après un repas frugal, chacun s'absorba dans ses pensées. L'ambiance était encore teintée d'un sentiment d'incompréhension où se mêlait la peur du lendemain. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'une discorde n'était intervenue entre les Seigneurs elfiques.

Olana prit le partit d'en discuter en toute franchise avec le mage Ishtâk avec lequel elle se sentait en confiance :

Olana : Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour dissoudre cette brouille mage. Je ne souhaite en aucune façon être un sujet de discorde entre vos peuples.

Ishtâk : La nouvelle de vos fiançailles n'a certes, pas été acceptée par tous le monde. Beaucoup se sont sentis « trahis ». Ce n'est pas ordinaire comme situation…

Olana : Si cela devait prendre des proportions inquiétantes…

Thranduil : Je suis seul juge de mes actes Ma Dame. Mes intentions, honorables, ne sauraient souffrir de la moindre opposition.

Olana : Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire offense Majesté, seulement apporter un peu de soulagement.

Thranduil : Pardonnez-moi _elen nin._

Olana : Ce n'est rien.

Thranduil : Le Seigneur Cirdan nous attend sur nos terres. Sans doute pourra-t-il, lui, nous offrir un peu de cette compréhension nous faisant tant défaut.

Ishtâk : Il devait faire route vers les Terres Immortelles je crois ?

Thranduil : Telles étaient ses intentions en effet.

Olana : Est-ce vrai que les humains y sont proscrits ?

Ishtâk : Hélas, cela est vrai.

Olana : Sans doute est-ce préférable. Mes semblables souilleraient ce monde de pureté.

Ishtâk : Vous semblez si dure avec les vôtres…

Olana : Ce n'est pas de la dureté, seulement de la lucidité. Préservez cette terre mage, plus que tout…

Thranduil : J'aimerais faire taire ce trait de vérité, mais hélas, votre sagesse parle pour vous.

Olana : J'en suis la première meurtrie croyez-le. Mage Ishtâk, vous serait-il possible de me parler des lampes de _Valinor_ ? Depuis la fusion des âmes beaucoup d'éléments de votre histoire me sont parvenus en songe, mais je ne puis les mettre en ordre. Décrivez-moi ces splendeurs je vous prie…

Ishtâk : Je vais essayer Dame Olana. Eh bien tout commença au cours des premiers âges. Malgré les dommages infligés à Arda pendant la première guerre, les _Valar_ remplirent le monde de merveilles naturelles d'une grande beauté et pleines d'harmonie. Tout avait un sens, un ordonnancement…L'âge des lampes fut un temps idyllique. Elles avaient été créées par le _Vala Aulë_ qui forgea lui-même ces coupes dorées, tandis que _Manwë_ et _Varda_ les remplirent et en firent irradier leur lumière. Elles éclairèrent le monde de la noirceur primitive. Il fallut le pouvoir des autres _Valar_ pour élever ces lampes chacune sur un puissant pilier, bien plus haut que la plus haute des montagnes. L'une fut placée au nord de la Terre du Milieu, appelée _Illuin _et se dressait au milieu d'une mer intérieure, _Helcar_. L'autre, au sud, appelée _Ormal_, s'élevait au milieu de la mer intérieure nommée _Ringil._

Pendant l'âge des Lampes, le premier royaume des _Valar_, sur l'île d'_Almaren_, fut fondé dans le grand lac, au centre exact d'_Arda_. Dans un univers merveilleux, s'érigeaient de belles et grandes demeures où régnaient, la joie, la paix et l'amour…

Des temps oubliés et heureux…

Olana : Mais _Melkor_ n'en est pas resté pour le moins inactif n'est-ce pas ?

Il était toujours surprenant pour le mage de reconnaître l'étendue des connaissances de l'histoire elfique chez cette jeune femme. Bien que son savoir n'en englobait pas la totalité, elle paraissait tout de même fort aboutie :

Ishtâk : C'est exact Dame Olana. Les esprits _Maiar,_ maléfiques, corrompus par le Vala déchu…

Olana : Vous aussi en possédez ? Nos mondes ont des similitudes surprenantes mage…

Ishtâk : Il serait intéressant pour moi de connaitre l'histoire de votre monde Gente Dame.

Olana : Je vous promets de vous en faire une narration des plus fidèles, mais vous seriez fort déçu je pense.

Ishtâk : Comme je vous en faisais état, _Melkor _pénétra une fois de plus sur _Arda_, éleva de vastes montagnes de Fer semblables à un mur traversant les Terres du Nord et construisit sous elles une forteresse maléfique, _Utumno_.

Depuis ce refuge, il se mit à corrompre toutes les magnifiques créations des _Valar_ et finit par faire abattre par ses armées, les énormes piliers, de sorte que les montagnes furent brisées et les flammes dévorantes des lampes dévastèrent le monde…Le printemps d'_Arda _prit fin et ces terres furent, une fois de plus plongées dans les ténèbres.

Olana : Pourquoi ne furent-elles pas reconstruites ?

Ishtâk : Trop de perversion, trop de dégâts à réparer. Plutôt que de laisser les flammes détruire ce monde, les _Valar_ préférèrent éteindre l'incendie et abandonner leurs royaumes au puissant ennemi. Ils se rendirent à l'Ouest, sur le grand continent d'_Aman_, appelé plus tard _Terres Immortelles_ et s'y établirent. Ainsi se termina l'âge des Lampes.

Olana : Cela devait être magnifique. Avez-vous connu cette époque Majesté, et vous-même mage ?

Chacun d'eux répondit par la négative :

Thranduil : Il n'existe qu'un seul être ayant souvenance de cette époque lointaine…le Seigneur Cirdan.

Olana : Oh…Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec lui à notre retour à Mirkwood ?

Thranduil : Pourquoi ces lampes vous obsèdent autant mon ange ?

Olana : Je n'en sais rien, mais en ce qui me concerne, je crois deviner que leurs lumières doivent signifier quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Thranduil : Cirdan répondra à chacune de vos questions Ma Dame. Mais il est temps pour vous de prendre un peu de repos. Il est très tard…

Olana : Bien sûr Majesté.

La jeune femme s'enroula dans une couverture un peu à l'écart du feu. Allongée sur l'herbe tendre, elle continuait d'observer le monarque. Plusieurs fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le souverain avait toujours un petit sourire pour elle. Heureuse, elle le lui rendait en y joignant tant d'amour qu'elle semblait presque en suffoquer.

Le roi et le mage conversaient de façon intense. Leurs mots étaient si rapides, qu'elle n'en comprit pas le sens, mais cela formait une douce musique qui la fit sombrer dans le sommeil.

A leurs tours, Thranduil et Ishtâk pensèrent à se reposer. Le roi s'approcha une dernière fois de sa fiancé et baisa son front. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était si belle…

Le feu finissait de mourir laissant apparaître des cendres incandescentes dont la lueur rougeâtre formait comme un halo. Olana venait de s'éveiller. Rassurante, cette lumière lui apporta ce qu'il fallait de clarté pour se lever discrètement et s'approcher du monarque. Un peu plus loin, il était allongé sur une couverture, une autre le couvrant à moitié. Il lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'elle dû le contourner, en prenant soin de ne pas l'éveiller.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, elle porta sa main sur ses lèvres. Les yeux grands ouverts, le roi semblait l'observer alors qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil différent du sien. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais c'était une certitude…

Le temps de s'habituer, ses doigts effleurèrent le visage de l'ellon. Imberbe, son menton était doux. Sa mâchoire se dessinait à la perfection, et ses yeux, d'un bleu intense, semblaient la fixer avec insistance.

Son admiration pour cet être devenait obsessionnelle. Son souffle s'accéléra, des frissons parcoururent son corps. Pourquoi la maintenait-il dans un tel état de dépendance ?

Un amour infini se répandit en elle occasionnant des pensées diffuses et disparates s'entrechoquant avec violence. Sa main se posa sur la chevelure royale, ses paupières se baissèrent tandis qu'un murmure s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres :

Olana : _Meleth nin_, que ces mots tendres, délicatement enrobés de douceur se posent sur votre cœur. Qu'ils s'y infiltrent et distillent cet amour qui me consume. Je vous vois mon roi, dans toute votre beauté et votre splendeur…Quelle sera notre destinée, je ne puis le savoir, mais mon amour pour vous est inconditionnel. Je le porte comme un enfant en mon sein…Je vous aime tant…

Une larme perla s'octroyant la grâce de venir mourir sur sa joue :

Olana : Mon âme…mon amour…

S'abîmer dans ce ressentit, lui offrait tant de souffrances. Quel avenir se dessinerait pour ces deux êtres ? Parviendrait-elle à faire abstraction de cette peur latente ? Jusqu'où irait-elle par amour pour lui ?

La main toujours posée sur le front du roi, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses pensées devinrent troubles et sa raison s'opacifia. Il lui semblait se trouver si loin…

Thranduil, que ces paroles venait d'éveiller s'apprêtait à lui parler, lorsque Ishtâk, lui aussi tiré de ses songes, l'en dissuada d'un geste prompt. Olana se mit à psalmodier d'inintelligibles paroles. Les consonances terriblement désagréables heurtèrent les oreilles sensibles des elfes qui malgré eux portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles. Toutefois, le mage parvint à supporter les sons et tenta de comprendre. Hélas pour lui, cela n'entrait pas dans ses compétences. A présent, un mot revenait dans le discours de la jeune femme, un mot qu'il identifia et retint avec l'espoir d'en découvrir la traduction auprès de Mithrandir, bien plus qualifié dans les langues anciennes :

Olana _: __**Tulukhastâz, tulukhastâz …**_

Ce mot, énoncé comme une litanie finit par la sortir de cet état dans lequel son esprit s'était volontairement enfermé. Le roi se redressa prenant son visage entre ses mains :

Thranduil : Ma Dame…

Olana le fixa tel un fantôme :

Olana : Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Thranduil : Vous avez prononcé à mon intention de biens belles paroles mon ange…

La jeune femme rougit :

Olana : Oui, veuillez m'en excuser…

Thranduil : Pourquoi excuser un cœur qui déborde ? N'ayez crainte, ils sont dans le mien et n'en partiront pas de sitôt. Un dernier mot a été prononcé plusieurs fois, vous en souvenez-vous ?

Olana : Un dernier mot ? Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Ishtâk : Je m'en voudrais de prendre part à ce délicat entretien, mais un mot nous a interpellés. **_Tulukhastâz_**…

Olana : Ah oui ? Pourquoi aurais-je prononcé des paroles qui ne me sont pas connues ?

Tendrement, Thranduil la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux :

Thranduil : Tant d'événements se produisent dans votre existence _elen nin_…Il vous est difficile de faire la part des choses. Restez contre moi mon ange. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever…

Olana : Est-ce que je perds la raison Sire ?

Thranduil : Votre raison vous rendra justice Olana. Offrez-lui du temps. Elle seule éclairera votre route.

Olana : Oui Majesté. J'attendrai. Thranduil ?

Thranduil : Oui mon âme ?

Olana : Tout ce que je vous ai dit…était vrai. Seul ce mot m'a échappé, tout le reste…

L'étreinte du monarque se resserra un peu plus :

Thranduil : J'ai ressentit votre amour aussi sûrement qu'une flamme sur ma peau, c'est dire sa vivacité. _Tye melin elen nin_.

Asmodée, absorbé par la contemplation d'un ciel se mourant sur la ligne d'horizon, sentit la présence de Nessälda. Plus déterminé que jamais à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, son sens aigu de la séduction le poussa à s'accorder ce pour quoi il s'évertuait à la pourchasser de ses assiduités.

Plaire, provoquer l'envie…L'entrainer dans la luxure par le biais de la fornication. Lui seul savait comment attirer un élément féminin dans un lit.

Cela commençait toujours de la même façon. Le regard…

Le sien aurait eu de quoi faire tomber la dernière barricade de la pudeur tant son désir s'y reflétait.

Cette nuit, son charme opéra une fois de plus. Son apparence, plus que charmeuse, en faisait un être doué d'une surprenante beauté. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir intense aux reflets bleus encadraient un visage d'une pâleur mortelle où deux yeux aussi sombre qu'une nuit de tempête attiraient comme deux aimants. Ses sourcils parfaitement expressifs rehaussaient l'intensité de ces deux joyaux.

Un nez fin surmontait des lèvres ourlées à la perfection. L'on n'avait qu'une envie…les dévorer !

Avec la démarche du félin, l'elfe aux intentions aussi noires que ses propres desseins s'avançait vers sa proie, un irrésistible sourire sur ses traits. Sans laisser la moindre chance à sa victime, il attrapa sa proie par la taille flattant les flancs de l'elfine plus que le protocole ne le lui accordait. L'autre main souleva sa robe se perdant le long de sa cuisse.

Son regard planté dans celui de Nessälda, Asmodée ne cessait de murmurer, susurrer, caresser de son souffle chaud le cou, la joue, les lèvres de la princesse. Sa langue aussi pointue que celle d'un serpent fouilla cette bouche frémissante. Il lui fallait le consentement de l'elleth, comme le rite l'exigeait :

Asmodée : Ma belle Princesse…je vous sens au comble de l'excitation…

Nessälda : Je…je le suis…

Asmodée : Oh, comme cela me ravit. Je n'en attendais pas tant. Vous voici mouillée ma chère et je ne vous pas encore…fouillée. Et votre éducation ma belle ? Envolée en fumée…oui, envolée avec cette envie de vous adonner à ces plaisirs interdits.

Nessälda : Je…je ne sais…plus…

Asmodée : Pourquoi chercher à savoir ? Invitez-vous que j'écartèle à plaisir cette fleur et ne l'emplisse d'un divin poison…celui de la perversion…

Aucune elfine n'aurait eu le courage de résister à pareille invitation. Les yeux sombres prirent soudain une teinte rougeâtre, les ongles longs se noircirent griffant légèrement la peau fine de la princesse. S'en était trop pour Nessälda. Basculant dans le plaisir, elle laissa la main s'insinuer entre ses cuisses prenant le pouvoir de ses dernières réticences. Les remparts tombés, il put à loisir, investir la moindre parcelle de ce corps à sa convenance et dans un râle indécent, ses coups de bassin eurent raison des volontés de l'elfine.

Une fois de plus, le démon l'investit, la comblant de sa hampe enflée par le désir. Ce corps parfait, elle le voulait. Plus que jamais, elle se sentit comblée, emplie…

Possédée, Nessälda, en appelait toujours plus de caresses, toujours plus de sévices…Le sourire du conquérant ne quittait plus le visage à la beauté angélique. Ses traits fins se tordaient du plaisir ressentit. Jamais prise n'avait été plus savoureuse. De longs râles graves sortaient de sa gorge alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'elfine.

Elle crut mourir cent fois tant la puissance de ce plaisir interdit la comblait. Ce regard…ce regard intense…

La maintenant sur le fil de la délivrance, ses coups bassin se ralentirent :

Asmodée : Bientôt vous rendrez visite à sa Majesté Thranduil…bientôt votre charme opérera sur lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il vous honorait. En avez-vous souvenance ?

Il remua, éveillant à nouveau son désir :

Asmodée : En avez-vous souvenance ?

Nessälda : Oui…

Désireux de provoquer cette délicieuse sensation de manque, ses mouvements cessèrent encore une fois :

Asmodée : Vous le goûterez à nouveau et laisserez ce monarque se perdre dans les affres de la perdition. Vous saurez le tenter…Regardez-vous princesse. Vous n'êtes que tentation !

Nessälda: Mais…il en aime une autre…

Asmodée ricana :

Asmodée : Qui vous parle d'amour ? Je vous parle de fornication, de luxure, de débauche…

Nessälda : Il ne voudra plus de moi.

Asmodée : Il est toujours tentant de mordre dans le fruit défendu. Je ferais en sorte que vous le deveniez.

L'elfine suffoquait, il lui fallait ce plaisir qu'il lui refusait la maintenant dans une souffrance sans nom :

Nessälda : Accédez à mon plaisir…Je vous en prie…

Asmodée : A mon bon vouloir et seulement si vous m'obéissez…

Nessälda : Oui, mais cette humaine…

Asmodée : Provoquez sa jalousie, soyez le serpent tentateur, le feu dévastant ses espoirs…Faites lui mal, autant qu'elle s'est empressée de vous en faire ! Qu'elle vous surprenne dans ses bras…

Nessälda : Oui, je le tenterai, je le mettrai dans mon lit…Je veux lire la souffrance sur ses traits…Faites taire la mienne je vous supplie…

Asmodée : Hummm, souffrance…Quel mot délicieux. Vous aimez n'est-ce pas ? Réclamez là !

Nessälda : Je vous en prie…

Asmodée : Que voulez-vous ?

Nessälda : La jouissance…

Asmodée : Vous voulez…Eh bien moi je ne suis pas disposé. Ravalez votre fierté, je veux vous voir ramper à mes pieds. Vous autres elfes si parfaits, ne méritez qu'un mépris de ma part. Allons, Gente Damoiselle humiliez-vous que je me satisfasse de ce spectacle !

Nessälda : Pourquoi vous montrer si cruel ?

Asmodée : Parce que j'aime cela. Rampez, et vous obtiendrez…

Une fois de plus, une partie de son âme s'y perdit acceptant les conditions du démon. Avec un rire dément, il affirma sa prise et la pris avec violence. Elle accepta avec délice la semence chaude du démon et une fois de plus, il sut qu'elle lui serait soumise. Soumise jusqu'à son trépas…

Pas un seul de ses nombreux orgasmes ne lui fut volé. Il fallait qu'elle aussi en ressente l'intensité pour chacun d'entre eux.

Créer la dépendance, c'était la soumettre à son pouvoir…

Et son pouvoir était …immense…

Du village de Kergalen ne subsistait que des ruines, hormis quelques habitations à l'écart que le dragon n'avait pas jugées bon de détruire par les flammes, sans doute trop occupé à se satisfaire de son triomphe. Le prince Legolas, les yeux hagards devant un tel désastre, ne comprenait pas comment un si paisible village avait pu subir une si violente attaque.

Immédiatement, les elfes portèrent secours aux blessés, et leurs charriots chargés de victuailles furent appréciés par les survivants dont les réserves alimentaires avaient brûlées dans l'incendie.

D'emblée, le prince compatit aux malheurs de ces pauvres gens. Toujours très apprécié par les populations d'humains, l'elfe n'en finissait pas d'être remercié, loué…

Sa compassion ne se compta guère ce jour-là, seule une farouche détermination de faire acte de générosité l'animait.

Alachnÿ, le vêtement impeccable, se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Devant ce carnage, sa rage ne faiblissait pas :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Comment peut-on se montrer aussi sauvage ? En voilà des dégâts. Comment une telle horreur a-t-elle pu se produire ? Qu'en dites-vous Aliénor ?

Aliénor : A cela je répondrai qu'il a fallu l'aide d'une force phénoménale pour parvenir à un tel résultat et la seule question à se poser est : dans quel but ?

Alachnÿ : Mais c'est tout vu. Il faut aller chercher du côté de Gabriel et de ses nombreuses cachotteries !

Aussitôt l'archange répliqua avec force :

Gabriel : **Monsieur le magicien de grand renom**, ou du moins ce qui s'en dit, si vous nous apportiez vos lumières en matière de guérison cela serait fortement apprécié me semble-t-il ! Pour le reste, continuez à vous poser des questions, cela fera matière à faire travailler votre matière grise à autre chose qu'à penser à commettre vos larcins voire, pire, à pratiquer un libertinage des plus douteux !

Alachnÿ : Et depuis quand, **Gabriel**, ma manière de mener mon honorable existence, tout comme une certaine partie de mon anatomie suscite-t-elle un jugement de votre part ?

Gabriel : Depuis que je tente de mener ce troupeau des plus disparates à une plus noble destinée, **Alachnÿ !**

Jack : Ca y est ? Les hostilités reprennent ? Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ?

Gabriel : J'octroyais à ce Monsieur, une directive dont il ferait fort de s'inspirer. Après tout, il serait peut être temps de faire enfin, une démonstration notable de vos talents, **Magicien !**

Alachnÿ : Si fait **Gabriel !** Le magicien s'en va, sur l'instant, administrer sur ces pauvres hères, des médications dont leurs utilisations ont fait leurs preuves ! Venez Prince, il est temps que mon auditoire constate par lui-même ce réel talent qui est mien…

Et tous deux s'en furent vers un groupe de blessés dont les brûlures occasionnaient des plaintes lancinantes. Sous les regards curieux des quelques elfes présents, Alachnÿ fit preuve d'un sang froid étonnant. Ses gestes, sûrs, précis, démontraient un très sérieux savoir faire que son seul talent expliquait. Force était de reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'atouts dans ses manches que ce qu'il voulait bien laissait paraître :

Alachnÿ : Alors qu'en pensez-vous Prince ?

Ce dernier, son petit carré de soie sur son nez, passait de la plus extrême pâleur, au rouge cramoisie. La dureté de la vie ne s'était jamais imprimée dans son esprit de façon aussi crue, aussi dût-il faire un effort pour ne pas s'évanouir :

Alachnÿ : Bien allez, disparaissez ou je sens que je vais devoir vous abandonnez à votre triste sort consistant, soit à vous évanouir, soit, ce qui serait beaucoup plus préjudiciable, vomir sur mes chausses, auquel cas, vous tâteriez avec force de mon pied sur votre cul poudré…Voyez un peu plus loin si Jack n'aurait pas besoin de vos services !

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, le tartuffe s'en fut d'un pas rapide vers le mercenaire qui l'accueillit avec moult mots d'honneurs :

Jack : Qu'est-ce tu fous à glandouiller ?

Prince charmant : Mais enfin…je ne…glandouille point comme il vous plaît à le dire, je viens vous proposer mon aide et…

Jack : Allez, c'est bon, si on peut plus t'chambrer. Vas aidez à décharger la charrette là-bas, et au trot pour une fois !

Zorgûnn ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Pour une fois, Prince n'avait pas cherché à s'esquiver ce qui était un sérieux progrès :

Zorgûnn : Tu as été dur avec lui l'ami !

Jack : T'inquiètes, de temps en temps, y faut le bousculer un peu, çà lui remet un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ce qui ne lui fait pas de mal entre nous soit dit. Vise…y prend d'l'assurance là non ?

Effectivement, Prince distribuait, çà et là, avec une certaine grâce, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, des recommandations que les elfes, très respectueux appliquaient dans le seul but de rendre service aux rares habitants ayant échappés au massacre.

Pendant que chacun tentait d'apporter, aide physique, médicale, réconfort, Jack faisait un tour des environnements, voir s'il ne trouvait pas des indices pouvant amener un début d'explication. A la lisière de ce qui fut autrefois un village plaisant, se trouvait un bois. Les premiers arbres avaient été brûlés et l'herbe qui autrefois était luxuriante avait disparue. Sur la terre noircie ne subsistait que des cendres. Quelque chose attira son attention. Cela faisait penser à deux masses semblables à deux rochers. Ce fut leurs formes qui firent tiquer le mercenaire. S'approchant au plus près, il constata avec horreur, qu'il s'agissait de deux corps.

L'un sur l'autre, à moitié calcinés, ces personnes laissaient penser que celui du dessus avait dû protéger l'autre avec son propre corps. Soudain, un long cri aigu retentit.

Pas très loin de lui, une fillette blonde au minois tâché de suie hurlait de douleur. Elle désignait les deux corps de son index en tremblant :

Petite fille : C'est Mart et Anicia !

Jack courut vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna de cette vision cauchemardesque. L'enfant s'agrippait à lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une fois loin de ce spectacle affligeant pour son jeune âge, il la fit assoir sur ses genoux et tendrement repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés dans son dos :

Jack : Hey, salut toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La fillette hoquetait, si bien qu'il dû se résoudre à patienter le temps qu'elle se calme. Enfin, elle cessa de sangloter mais les larmes, elles, continuaient de couler à flot :

Jack : Alors, tu peux me dire maintenant ton nom ?

Petite fille : El…Elmie !

Jack : Elmie ? C'est joli. Moi c'est Jack. Dis-moi, qui était-ce ?

Elmie : Je crois…que c'é…c'était mon frère, et…son amoureuse…

Jack : Ton frère ?

Elle secoua la tête ses yeux remplis de chagrin. Jack sortit son mouchoir et essuya le nez de l'enfant dont le chagrin faisait peine à voir :

Jack : Tu sais Elmie, ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent lorsqu'on vit avec des ennemis à sa porte. Souvent ils viennent commettre de mauvaises actions et font du mal à ceux qui n'en faisaient pas.

Elmie : Mais, il était si gentil…mon frère…

Jack : Je sais ma puce, mais parfois, même les gentils payent pour les méchants.

Elmie posa son front contre la poitrine du mercenaire et pleurait doucement. Non loin de là, Aliénor observait son ami. L'enfant avait à peu près le même physique que la sœur de Jack. Cette petite fille, elle aussi, avait vu sa vie se volatiliser à cause d'une pneumonie mal soignée par un père négligeant dont le principal souci était de s'enivrer et de battre femme et enfants.

De vieilles blessures se rouvrirent instantanément :

Jack : J'avais une petite sœur. Elle s'appelait, Elysabeth. Elle aussi est montée au ciel trop jeune…

Elmie : Monter au ciel ?

Jack : De là où je viens, çà veut dire qu'elle est partie pour toujours dans un endroit…enfin, un endroit où les gens qui meurent se retrouvent pour vivre heureux. Ton frère doit s'y trouver et en plus, il sera pour l'éternité avec sa sœur.

Elmie : C'était pas sa sœur…c'était son amoureuse !

Jack : Et ben tu t'rends compte, comme ils vont être heureux tous les deux ?

Elmie : Dites Jack, vous croyez qu'ils se feront pleins de bisous comme ils faisaient des fois bien cachés derrière la grange ?

Jack : Et comment tu sais çà coquine ?

Elmie : Une fois je les ais vus faire. Mais j'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Mart…

A nouveau, les larmes coulèrent :

Jack : Et, faut pas pleurer petite belette, ton frère et son…amoureuse, ils vont être bien choyés là où ils sont maintenant.

Elmie : Tu promets ?

Jack : Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, j'vais en Enfer !

Elmie : Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire ?

Jack : Ce serait trop loin à t'expliquer. C'est une façon de parler.

Aliénor s'approcha passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant :

Aliénor : Bonjour jolie petite fille, je m'appelle Aliénor. Je vais te ramener à tes parents.

Elmie : Y'sont morts…

Jack et Aliénor se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long :

Aliénor : En es-tu sûre ?

Le visage de l'enfant trahissait une profonde douleur, pourtant, elle avait cessé de pleurer. La somme de tous ces malheurs avait asséché ses larmes :

Elmie : Harriette la dame de la taverne me l'a dit, mais elle a pas voulu que je les voies.

Aliénor : C'est mieux comme çà petit ange. Veux-tu venir avec moi que je te trouve un endroit où dormir ?

Elmie : Veux pas, je veux rester avec le monsieur.

Sa petite frimousse plongea contre le cou du mercenaire, qui surprit, mit un temps avant de resserrer son étreinte sur les épaules de la petite fille :

Jack : Ok, je te garde avec moi encore un moment petite belette, après il faudra que tu manges quelque chose et laver un peu ce visage plein de tâche de propre…

Son sourire bienveillant réconforta l'enfant qui se lova un peu plus contre son protecteur. Aliénor adressa un sourire à Elmie et partit offrir son aide.

De son côté, Gabriel adressait les derniers sacrements aux défunts prenant un soin tout particulier à énumérer chaque nom de chacune des victimes. Sa piété impressionnait considérablement les derniers villageois lesquels observaient respectueusement les manières de cet étrange personnage. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles parfaitement séparés en deux moitiés égales, encadraient un visage où se reflétait un amour divin. Comme touchés par la grâce, tous baissèrent les paupières écoutant les psaumes légèrement chantés de l'archange…paroles saintes dont le réconfort offrait aux cœurs les plus meurtris un baume de douceur.

Prince Charmant effectua ses tâches avec une volonté insoupçonnée, à tel point qu'Orlyänne elle-même tint à le féliciter :

Orlyänne : Quelquefois, il t'arrive d'affirmer ta virilité autrement que par tes niaiseries superficielles.

Prince Charmant : Mais je ne vous permets…

L'elleth venait d'élargir considérablement son sourire en se rapprochant du bellâtre. Une différence notable d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres séparait le courage du tartuffe de la férocité de cette géante. Bien évidemment, tout prince qu'il était, le précieux pensa tout à coup, qu'une certaine sagesse se devait d'emplir son esprit, comme celle ne pas contrarier cette force de la nature par exemple :

Prince Charmant : Vu sous cet angle…

Orlyänne : Je savais que le courage ne te faisait point défaut. Pour avoir subit mes assauts redoutables lors de ma période de _rarlanën,_ je le soupçonnais. A ce propos, si l'envie te venait de réitérer ton exploit, je ne serai pas la dernière à repousser tes avances !

Prince haussa un sourcil. Diantre ! Son charme opérait en toutes circonstances. Fier comme un pou, il se gonfla d'importance en susurrant un :

Prince Charmant : Humm, pourquoi pas. Voici une proposition qu'il me plairait d'étudier et sans doute y donner une suite favorable…

L'elleth s'en retourna auprès de Luthïen pour continuer ses tâches. Pendant ce temps-là, sa petite poupée ne déméritait pas. Toujours montée sur ses ressorts, ses petits pas la menaient d'un endroit à un autre sans jamais cesser de s'activer. Offrant sa volonté, son aide et son sourire, rien ne l'arrêtait. Même son capitaine en conçut une grande fierté. Sous ses faux airs frivoles, la jeune femme avait d'instinct cette faculté de contrer le malheur.

Toute la journée, tous s'évertuèrent à soigner les blessés, faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait, mettre les morts en terre et préparer un campement de fortune en attendant l'aide des villages alentours. Les hommes se proposaient de prêter main forte à la reconstruction de ce village. Nullement décidés à fuir, chacun souhaitait reconstruire ce qui avait été lâchement anéantit.

Le soir, autour du feu de camp, les discussions allaient bon train au sujet de cette monstrueuse attaque dont la plupart des habitants de Kergalen avaient perdu la vie. Le prince Legolas, tenta d'en apprendre plus. Il questionna longuement les survivants tout en les assurant de son soutien. Le roi Thranduil et son fils ne laisseraient pas ces gens dans la souffrance.

Peu surent apporter de réelles précisions, mais tous s'accordaient à penser, qu'il devait s'agir d'un dragon même s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Aussi incroyable que cela pu paraitre, les elfes abondèrent dans leurs sens et pensèrent immédiatement à faire la corrélation entre le monstre et Smaug le doré ayant élu domicile sous la Montagne Solitaire, pourtant, un seul comprit que le dragon veilleur de trésor n'avait absolument rien avoir avec ce carnage.

Le concernant, le seul fautif portait une paire d'ailes noires et se délectait de contrer ses plans. Bien entendu, il n'en dit rien. Gabriel devait avant tout en discuter avec Eldarion dont la présence non loin de Mirkwood lui semblait vitale. L'observateur de ce monde avait pour compagnie un Ent dont la grande sagesse lui serait profitable.

Elmie, pelotonnée entre les bras de Jack s'était endormie. Aliénor le questionna au sujet de l'avenir de cette petite fille :

Aliénor : Que va-t-elle devenir ?

Jack : Elle n'a plus de famille ! Quelqu'un se proposera snas doute pour s'en occuper, mais j'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée…

Orlyänne : Il n'y a qu'à l'emmener avec nous ?

Aliénor : Tout paraît toujours si simple avec toi !

Orlyänne : Cà l'est ! C'est vous qui cherchez la difficulté là où elle n'existe pas.

Prince Charmant : S'occuper d'une enfant ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Nous parvenons tout juste à nous occuper de nos propres personnes alors elle…

Alachnÿ : Ce n'est pas la charité qui vous étouffera mon ami, n'est-ce pas mon autre ami Gabriel !

Gabriel : Votre autre ami n'a cure de vos impressions farfelues. D'autres soucis pèsent sur mon âme.

Alachnÿ : Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Je ne demande qu'à vous soulager Gabriel ! Tout comme soulager mon prochain fait partie de mes attributions.

Gabriel : Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai toujours un peu de mal à vous accorder ce crédit que vous semblez attendre de ma part. Quant à soulager votre prochain…le soulagement viendrait plutôt de votre confession, dans un premier temps, et dans une rédemption teinté d'honnêteté dans un second temps. Hélas, je ne puis que cautionner votre filouterie pour l'instant. Chacun de vos mots cachent une intention malveillante.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! En voici un portrait flatteur. Quand je vous disais mon ami, je n'avais pas menti !

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons, voyons ! Alachnÿ est sans doute tout ce que vous avez énuméré, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un grand guérisseur ainsi qu'un admirable libertin, cela va sans dire. Une telle réputation se saurait souffrir d'un tel manque de considération.

Le magicien, surpris, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Sa réponse éclata comme un feu d'artifice :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! J'ai les valseuses en émoi ! Il est fort à parier que le pont-levis ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Gabriel piqua un fard et se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ ?**

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel ?**

L'archange haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux et préféra tourner le dos à cet énergumène. Il préféra amener toute sa grâce à l'appréciation des villageois, qui un peu à l'écart, finissait leurs repas. Zorgûnn et Orlyänne n'en finissait plus de s'échanger des paroles dans la langue natale de l'elleth de feu avant de partir dans de grands éclats de rires :

Jack : Alachnÿ, y'a pas à dire, t'es couillu comme mec ! Enfin, pousse pas trop loin l'bouchon ou tu pourrais le regretter un jour.

Alachnÿ : N'ayez crainte mon ami, je connais mes limites…

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre !

Alachnÿ : Avec vous mon enfant perverse, je les recule sans cesse.

Chaperon Rose : C'est flatteur pour moi

Prince Charmant : Heureusement que votre capitaine ne vous entends pas Chaperon.

Nimïel : Cette jeune femme à des ressources insoupçonnées Prince, tout comme vous. Il me faut louer ce courage dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui. J'ai assisté à une métamorphose fantasmagorique concernant votre précieuse personne.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? Je dois bien reconnaitre qu'un tel panache me caractérise grandement. J'ai beau faire état de mes nombreux talents, mais personne ne m'accordent jamais le moindre crédit par ici, pour autant, il existe au moins une personne dont la clairvoyance est à souligner !

Mic Mac : Tu dis qu'des conneries Prince !

Prince Charmant : Pour une fois, petit chancre, ton fiel ne m'atteindra point. Je me sens auréolé d'un magnétisme certain et par ma foi, il serait temps que l'on me rende justice. Alors à la demande générale, je m'en vais réitérer devant cette assemblée suspendu à mes lèvres, les exploits dont j'ai fais preuve tout le long de cette journée…

Alachnÿ : Nimïel, il m'arrive parfois de regretter votre verve. Sans doute devriez-vous la mettre sous le bras et passer votre chemin au lieu de réveiller les chats qui sembleraient vouloir dormir…Tiens d'ailleurs où est mon gros tas ?

Mic Mac : Il est resté dans les cavernes c'te feignasse !

Alachnÿ : Tant mieux, il me porte sur les nerfs ces derniers temps…

Aliénor : Alors, demandons-nous au prince la permission de ramener Elmie avec nous chez Sa Majesté ?

Mic Mac : L'empaffé ?

Chaperon Rose : Cesse donc de l'affubler de ce sobriquet. Cet elfe est un amour !

Alachnÿ : Que vous auriez aimé mettre dans votre couche.

Chaperon Rose : Ne vous inquiétez pas magicien, son remplaçant est très dur à la tâche et sa performance est remarquable.

Alachnÿ : Par ma barbe ! Il faut m'en dire plus ma mignonette…

Chaperon Rose : Taratata ! Le lieu ne s'y prête guère. Un peu de décence enfin.

Alachnÿ : Vous me bottez en touche délicieuse enfant, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Chaperon Rose : Voilà. Nous dirons les choses ainsi.

Et avec toute la répartie dont Nimïel pouvait faire preuve, accompagné d'Aliénor la sage, la discussion fut engagée auprès du prince. L'Art de la diplomatie de l'elfe fit tant…qu'à la fin, Legolas ne se souvenait plus le pourquoi du comment et qu'à la seule évocation du prénom de la petite fille, il accorda, avec mansuétude, la demande de l'elfe.

L'esprit encore un peu embrouillé par les palabres dont avait usé ce maestro du langage, le prince retrouva ses soldats et tenta de reprendre le cours de sa soirée…du moins là où il l'avait laissé. C'est-à-dire…où d'ailleurs ?

Une fois de plus, Luthïen n'avait opposé la moindre résistance à Chaperon Rose. La vaillance dont elle avait fait preuve ces dernières heures face à l'errance des rescapés du village de Kergalen, avait forcé le respect de l'ellon. Pour la récompenser, il faisait route vers Esgaroth sur leurs destriers, alors que les amis de la jeune femme, le prince et Elmie, rentrait à Mirkwood.

Legolas lui avait confié une mission d'importance auprès du Maître de Lacville. Si un monstre avait pu faire de tels ravages, ils n'étaient pas exclus qu'il puisse réitérer ses attaques sur cette pauvre ville déjà bien appauvris par le manque…

Le prince pensait, à juste titre, le malheur aux portes du royaume de son père. Le dragon Smaug finirait bien par se réveiller. L'annonce de la fuite des nains avait considérablement ébranlé ses convictions selon lesquelles, Esgaroth ne resterait plus très longtemps à l'abri de sa bien timide tranquillité. Il fallait savoir si la communauté des nains avaient trouvé aide et refuge auprès du Maître. La tâche ne serait pas aisé tant la personnalité complexe du personnage compliquerait la chose, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Luthïen pensait laissait Chaperon à Mirkwood, mais lorsque la jeune femme désirait quelque chose, il semblait bien difficile de la faire renoncer, aussi se fit-il violence en changeant d'opinion sur sa ferme intention de la laisser derrière lui.

Ceci dit, il devait bien reconnaitre que sa présence ne le lassait jamais.

Parvenu à la tombée du jour sur les rives du lac, l'ellon fut bien heureux de prendre une chambre au bordel de la ville et la présence rassurante de Béthaniel, la patronne de l'établissement, lui apporta un réel soulagement lorsqu'il lui décida de lui confier Chaperon Rose en son absence :

Béthaniel : Ne t'inquiètes pas beau Capitaine, je garde un œil sur ta petite protégée.

Luthïen : Prends garde Béthaniel qu'elle ne mette le feu en cet endroit.

Béthaniel : Ceci dit, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'ambiance…Elle est très douée pour çà !

Luthïen : Je ne crains pas un faux pas de cette belle pouliche, mais plutôt l'un de tes clients pervers.

Béthaniel se mit à rire en posant son bras affectueusement sur celui de l'ellon :

Béthaniel : Parce que tu crains qu'elle ne se laisse embobiner par un beau discours ? Tu la sous estime Luthïen ! Allez, pars sans crainte, je l'aurais à l'œil !

Avec un sourire complice, le capitaine baisa la main de son amie et fit un signe à Chaperon qui, venant d'apercevoir le baise main et fort jalouse, se rapprocha du patron du bordel, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Luthïen ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard torve où pointait un désir ardent. Déjà dans ses pensées apparaissait les mille et une punitions qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir pour sa hardiesse un peu trop vive.

L'ambiance….Chaperon Rose avait su la monter en épingle. Après une série de chansons paillardes tout à fait au goût de ces messieurs, la belle avait enchaîné sur un numéro de danse lascive où un brin de perversion avait allumé les regards des mâles et fait monter la testostérone des futurs clients de ces Dames de joies. Au final, leurs tâches s'en trouveraient même aisée grâce à la mise en chauffe provoqué par la belle.

Parvenu devant la plus importante maison de Lacville, deux gardes encadrèrent l'ellon et le conduisirent devant le Maître. D'une grande salle lui parvenait le bruit de conversations bruyantes où fusait çà et là des rires. Son entrée attira immédiatement l'attention de ce personnage imposant. Il se leva de son grand fauteuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Maître de Lacville : Mais voyez-vous cela braves gens, Sa Majesté Thranduil nous fait l'insigne honneur de nous envoyer un émissaire afin de prendre des nouvelles de notre bonne santé ainsi que la vôtre mes amis cela va de soi. Bienvenu à vous elfe !

Luthïen : _Wanyë _ (Bonsoir), grand Maître. Le prince Legolas vous prie d'accepter ses salutations et souhaiterait, par mon intervention vous faire part d'un fait dramatique s'étant produit au village de Kergalen.

L'ellon fit part à cet homme, gros, dépourvu de bonnes manières et totalement imbu de sa personne, le terrible carnage du village alors que les personnes présentes semblaient paralysés d'effroi. Tout à sa volonté de démontrer son sens du devoir, le Maître prit la parole avec suffisance :

Maître de Lacville : Que voici un bien fâcheux incident ! Mais enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions être concernés…

Luthïen : Avez-vous reçu la visite d'une compagnie de nains ces derniers jours ?

Maître de Lacville : Et en quoi, je vous prie, les affaires de _mon royaume_, veuillez considérez ces mots comme un gage de ma splendeur et non un affront à Sa Précieuse Majesté, vous intéressent-elles soudain ?

Luthïen : Ils étaient les prisonniers de notre roi !

Maître de Lacville : Il est exact qu'ils ont été injustement incarcérés dans les geôles de Sa Majesté, mais il se trouve que nous leur avons offert, soins, nourritures et la possibilité d'accomplir leur quête en leur offrant quelques biens dont ils avaient besoin. Déloger un dragon est encore une tâche qu'il me plairait bien de leur voir accomplir. Songez à ces richesses ensevelies sous la Montagne et combien elles soulageraient la misère de notre peuple aux abois…

Luthïen : Les nains sont partis pour Erebor ?

Maître de Lacville : Je viens de vous l'apprendre !

Luthïen : En ce cas, vous et cette ville courrez un grand danger. Vous devez mettre tous ces pauvres gens en sécurité. Il faut sonner l'alarme et évacuer Esgaroth !

Maître de Lacville : Nous ne fuirons pas devant une peur irraisonnée de la part d'un elfe trop attaché à ses croyances. Allons Messieurs, reprenons là nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir ami elfe, à moins que vous n'ayez un autre fait d'importance à soumettre à notre curiosité ?

Luthïen : Non, Maître, si ce n'est de prendre garde…

Maître de Lacville : Oui, nous avons saisi votre message. Veuillez nous laisser à présent.

Plus que jamais, la détermination de rejoindre Chaperon Rose, fit hâter la marche du capitaine. Il l'avait emmener vers l'endroit le plus dangereux de la Terre du Milieu et sa seule pensée en cette nuit claire était de la ramener dans la forêt elfique. Ici, elle était en danger !

Chaperon Rose, sortit de l'auberge, le rouge aux joues. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé ainsi. Reprenant son souffle en même temps qu'une bouffée d'air frais, elle admira la beauté de la lune, ronde, pleine et lumineuse. La clarté de l'astre apportait un peu de lustre à cette cité, et cela la fit rêver. Que cet endroit avait dû être beau…autrefois. Son esprit se perdit dans une imagination galopante. Elle entrevoyait les maisons rutilantes, les barques chargées d'or telles qu'on le lui avait raconté à l'intérieur lorsque les langues s'étaient déliées…

Soudain, un bruit singulier la tira de sa rêverie…Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Une immense ombre passait devant le disque de la lune masquant une bonne partie de sa lumière...

Un dragon volait dans les cieux…

Smaug le doré, avait quitté son antre, prit silencieusement son envol et s'était laissé porté dans la nuit claire. Tel un monstrueux corbeau porté par le vent, il avait fait trois fois le tour de la Montagne avant de laisser s'enfuir ces mots terribles qui grondèrent comme un coup de tonnerre :

Smaug le doré : Monteur de tonneau, menteur et voleur, tu es arrivé par la rivière pour te confronter à moi. Ton odeur ne m'est pas familière. Tu n'es pas un homme du Lac, je connais la leur, forte et poissonneuse…Si tu n'es pas l'un d'eux, alors sans aucun doute t'ont-ils offerts leur aide ? Il est temps pour moi de me rappeler à eux…il est temps de rendre visite aux gens d'Esgaroth. Ils me verront et se souviendront qui est le véritable roi d'Erebor !

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, le dragon prit la direction de Lacville sous le regard attristé de Bilbon :

Bilbon : Qu'avons-nous fait ?

Bizarrement, ce qu'elle avait pris pour un gros nuage se mit à rougir d'une bien étrange façon et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le moindre temps de réaction, une formidable traînée de feu se répandit dans la ville en commençant par l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

A une centaine de mètres de là, le capitaine vit la jeune femme debout, la tête vers le ciel, la bouche ouverte en un cri qui refusait de sortir et aussitôt après, un rideau de flammes la séparer de lui.

Tout s'embrasa et elle disparut derrière le feu. Il hurla son nom, mais il était trop tard. Partout, les attaques du dragon provoquèrent une véritable panique. Les habitants sortirent de leurs habitations en poussant des cris de terreur et de désespoir. Il régnait un affolement total. Ceux qui possédaient une barque y entassaient quelques affaires et quittaient la ville par le lac.

La chaleur du brasier commençait à se faire sentir. Certaines personnes, en flammes, sautaient directement dans l'eau tentant d'échapper à la terrible morsure du feu. Chacun s'occupait de sauver sa propre vie.

L'un des gardes de la ville courut vers la maison du Maître en criant :

Garde : Le dragon arrive, le dragon arrive !

Tous les villageois, à présent dehors, virent à nouveau le dragon fondre sur eux prenant soin de gonfler sa gorge et à se préparer à cracher le feu alors que son ventre prenait une teinte vive. Certains remplirent tous les sceaux disponibles se trouvant à leurs portées, et en arrosait les portes des maisons, et tout ce qui pouvait s'enflammer…

Peine perdu ! Dans un affreux battement d'ailes, le monstre cracha ses flammes provoquant de plus en plus d'incendies. Au milieu des cris et des lamentations, les hommes clamaient à qui voulaient bien l'entendre de s'armer de projectiles et tenter d'atteindre Smaug, mais aucun ne répondit aux appels bien trop paralysés par la peur.

La seule personne à tenter de contrer ce monstre était un homme prénommé Bard. Alors que tous s'affolaient et couraient dans tous les sens, Bard ordonna à ses soldats de détruire le pont de bois les reliant à la rive. Il fallait empêcher l'animal de se poser sur une surface plane, ainsi se fatiguerait-il plus vite et ne pourrait avoir accès à un meilleur angle de tir.

A la hâte les planches du pont furent détruites et sombrèrent dans les eaux froides du lac. Comme il était relativement profond, Smaug ne pouvait s'y poser. La chaleur de son corps en aurait souffert et ses capacités à produire les flammes dévastatrices amoindries.

Furieux, de constater la disparition du pont, il poussa un grondement en crachant un peu plus de feu. Cette ville devait sombrer, elle aussi, dans les profondeurs de ces eaux noires !

Alors qu'il repassait au dessus des toitures, une grêle de flèches s'éleva, mais toutes ricochèrent sur les dures écailles recouvrant son corps massif. Cependant, alors qu'il passait juste au-dessus de la tête de Bard, celui-ci remarqua, sous son ventre près de la patte antérieure droite, un espace creux signalant l'absence de l'une de ces plaques. Aussitôt l'archer en conclut qu'il lui fallait viser ce point névralgique. C'était la seule faiblesse du dragon, il le savait…Ce serait sa seule chance !

Fou de rage d'avoir été la cible de toutes ces flèches, le courroux de Smaug enfla tandis qu'il repassait sur la ville atteignant la maison du Maître, lequel s'enfuyait sur une barque chargée de ses trésors personnel, et surtout de l'argent des impôts récolté auprès de la population. Trop heureux de ne pas avoir à subir les attaques du monstre, le Maître empruntait un petit canal lui permettant de rejoindre l'extérieur de la ville. Par chance, ce coin d'habitations n'avait pas encore été touché par les flammes, de sorte que sa fuite passa inaperçu et il se retrouva sur les eaux limpides du lac.

Lisses comme un miroir, elles reflétaient, sous la lumière de la lune, sa propre fuite. Tel le plus lâche des lâche, celui que tous considérait comme un bon intendant, s'enfuyait parmi les ombres tel un fantôme glissant sur un miroir.

Pendant ce temps là, Bard, courait dans tous les sens, enjoignant ses archers à ne pas perdre espoir. Il fallait y croire :

Soldats : Nous n'y arriverons pas !

Bard : Attirez-le vers la lumière…J'ai remarqué un point de faiblesse, mais il me faut le temps de préparer mon tir. Accordez-moi cette dernière chance…

Décidé à lui procurer le temps dont il avait besoin, les soldats bandèrent leurs arcs et attendirent le prochain survol de Smaug.

Chaperon Rose, tentait de raisonner les habitants, les encourageants à s'enfuir à la nage, mais paradoxalement, la plupart d'entre eux, ne savaient pas nager. Préférant s'entasser dans les barques, tous essayaient de se trouver une place à bord et malgré le peu d'embarcations, certains forçaient le propriétaire, avec des menaces, de les laisser monter à bords…

Trop chargées, certaines se retournèrent entrainant les passagers et beaucoup moururent noyés.

Courant de tous côtés, Chaperon tentait de se repérer dans cette ville, mais entre les incendies, la cohue des habitants…

Luthïen avait disparu lors du premier passage du dragon au dessus des maisons, aussi préféra-t-elle fuir en espérant que l'elfe avait trouvé un moyen de sauver sa vie.

Elle ôta ses bottines, attacha, les lacets les uns avec les autres et les passa autour de son cou. C'était son seul bien en ce monde et malgré l'incongruité de la situation il lui sembla primordial de sauver le seul point d'attache avec son monde.

Relevant ses jupons, elle les déchira, un à un et se retrouva avec une robe découpée au dessus des genoux, puis elle plongea à l'eau. Malgré l'air brûlant dû aux nombreux incendies faisant rage dans la ville, la froideur de l'eau la saisie. Elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'elle sortit la tête hors de l'eau. A côté d'elle tombait des tas de morceaux de bois enflammés. L'urgence de la situation fit monter l'adrénaline et elle se mit à nager vigoureusement. La rive lui paraissait loin, mais plus déterminée que jamais, elle prit soin de mesurer son souffle et de ne pas hâter sa nage afin de se préserver.

Luthïen, de son côté, tremblait pour Chaperon Rose. Le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu n'était plus que flammes. Malgré la bonne volonté des habitants restés sur place et qui tentaient désespérément d'éteindre par tous les moyens le feu, il lui était impossible d'aller dans la direction qu'il souhaitait.

Un profond désespoir montait en lui. Qu'elle ne meure pas !

Son seul souhait était de la rejoindre…

Le dragon, de plus en plus déterminé à réduire en cendres Lacville, tournoyait dans les airs, narguant les habitants au-dessus d'eux illuminant la surface du lac comme un rappel à l'ordre de sa toute puissance. Il voyait bien la population s'enfuir de toutes part sur les frêles embarcations et s'amusait à penser qu'il prendrait énormément de plaisir à les attendre sur les rives du lac, mais pour l'instant, sa joie de s'acharner sur la ville le maintenait dans un état euphorique !

Il ne restait plus à Bard l'archer qu'une seule flèche. Son regard se perdit vers l'horizon et la danse du dragon tout à sa folie.

Alors il banda son arc d'if pour la dernière fois et attendit le passage de Smaug, et il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. Soudain, quelque chose frôla son épaule. Un oiseau, petit et particulièrement tenace, ne cessait de voleter autour de lui. Il tenta de le chasser…

L'oiseau en question était une grive et elle finit par se poser sur son bras, ouvrit son bec et Bard l'entendit très clairement lui parler. Sous le coup de l'émotion, l'archer en resta bouche bée :

Grive : Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Attendez ! La lune va sortir des nuages la dissimulant. Surveillez son poitrail …

Bard : J'ai vu ! Il lui manque une écaille…

Grive : Oui, vous serez celui qui le tuera ! Ayez confiance, patientez qu'il vous survole au plus bas, et laissez faire le destin…Courage….

Et l'oiseau s'envola.

Le dragon revenait vers lui, un mauvais rictus accroché à sa gueule qu'il ouvrit avec le noir désir de nuire. Bard tendit la corde de son arc tout contre son oreille, et les mains crispées sur son arme attendit.

La lune, au même moment, eut la grâce de se montrer dans toute sa splendeur. Jamais elle n'avait paru plus grosse, plus ronde, plus brillante. Le dragon approchait…ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort de ses muscles…

Il était prêt.

Smaug passa au dessus de lui, crachant déjà des flammes. Bard tira, et laissa la flèche accomplir son devoir.

Touché en ce point sensible, le dragon hoqueta, ses flammes se tarirent tandis qu'un affreux cri rauque s'échappait de sa gueule. Dans un sinistre battement d'ailes, il s'éleva dans les cieux aussi haut qu'il le put, avant de rendre son dernier soupir et de s'écraser dans un abominable fracas au centre de Lacville provoquant la destruction de la majeure partie de ce qui avait été, autrefois, l'un des joyaux du lac.

Dans sa chute, la queue du monstre s'abattit sur l'extérieur de la ville frappant de plein fouet la petite embarcation où se trouvait le Maître. La force de l'impact tua net l'homme qui sombra, corps, âme, et trésor en prime, dans les profondeurs abyssales du grand lac.

Le corps du dragon fit s'effondrer les maisons alentours, alors qu'un énorme nuage de vapeur se répandit au-dessus de la surface du lac, octroyant à ce paysage un aspect maléfique.

Puis ce fut le silence…

Les quelques embarcations ayant fuit Esgaroth, accostèrent sur la rive. Déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube éclaircissaient le ciel. Chaperon Rose, couché à plat ventre sur les galets du rivage, reprenait son souffle. Exténuée, elle restait là, les muscles ankylosés, tentant d'apercevoir autour d'elle son capitaine.

La lumière du jour éclairait un paysage empreint de désolation. De nombreuses volutes de vapeur s'élevaient de la surface de l'eau. Le reste des habitations n'ayant pas disparus dans les eaux, finissaient de se consumer.

Péniblement, la jeune femme se mit debout. Sa robe courte lui collait au corps et ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinaient. Les survivants se regroupaient sur les berges et déjà les vagues déposaient les débris de ce qui avait réussis à flotter. Il y avait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi…

Chaperon butta plusieurs fois sur ces objets se rattrapant à chaque fois de justesse. Ses bottines, toujours accrochées autour de son cou, pendaient de chaque côté de ses épaules. Elle était parvenue à sauver sa seule richesse.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Chaperon Rose cherchait à retrouver son ellon, mais elle ne l'aperçut nulle part.

Un étrange personnage rôdait autour d'elle. Petit, brun, un vilain bonnet vissé sur le crâne, un regard de fouine, il ne cessait de la dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur ses jambes nues.

Désorientée, la jeune femme n'en fit pas cas tout de suite, puis lorsqu'elle croisa ce regard « vicelard », comme elle le qualifia d'emblée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle laissa exploser sa colère :

Chaperon Rose : Qu'as-tu donc à mâter mes jambes avec cet air de porc ! Gougnafier, goujat ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à avoir du respect pour la Gente féminine !

A quelques mètres de là, Luthïen entendit les échos de ces quelques paroles. Le timbre de la voix, les paroles énoncées…

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa petite _ninïl…_

Il hâta son pas, bousculant au passage les rescapés de cette terrible nuit et soudain…soudain il l'a vit. Petit bout de femme sautillant et se baissant au fur et à mesure, qu'elle empoignait des galets pour les jeter sur cet ignoble individu.

Là, il stoppa ses pas, croisa les bras et admira cette splendeur. Elle n'avait jamais été si belle…

Il aurait aimé la regarder encore un peu, mais son impatience le trahit :

Luthïen : Tu ne changeras jamais ! Il faut toujours que tu jettes tout ce que tu trouves à porter de tes jolies menottes, sur tes ennemis ! Il faut dire que tu sais attiser l'attention du moindre mâle…Cette robe est parfaitement indécente…mais ces jambes sont sublimes !

Au son de cette voix, la belle fit volte face et vit l'elfe, les bras croisés, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Folle de bonheur et un peu de rage par la même occasion, Chaperon se baissa, prit un galet et le jeta en direction de l'ellon qui, comme il avait appris à le faire en sa présence, fit un bond de côté afin d'éviter le dangereux projectile. Immédiatement après, elle courut tant bien que mal vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Où était-tu encore passé corniaud ?

Le capitaine la serrait contre lui. Baissant ses paupières, il s'enivrait de son parfum :

Luthïen : J'ai cru te perdre cent fois ! Ma puce, tu es en vie !

La jeune femme s'accrochait à ses cheveux gémissant contre son oreille :

Chaperon Rose : Tu m'as laissé toute seule ! Je devrais te tuer pour cela !

Luthïen : Pardonne-moi ma belle, j'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Pas assez à mon goût !

Elle tira sur les cheveux de l'elfe en grognant de façon si charmante que Luthïen refusa de la poser à terre, préférant la garder contre lui :

Luthïen : Comment as-tu survécu ?

Chaperon Rose : Que crois-tu ? Je ne me suis pas envolé ! Je me suis jeté à l'eau et j'ai nagé, quelle question !

Malgré sa colère, qui n'avait rien d'alarmant, elle enfouit son visage contre le cou de Luthïen soufflant un air chaud contre sa peau. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Chaperon resta un moment silencieuse. Elle aussi appréciait l'intensité d'un tel moment. Elle ne consentit à quitter ce doux refuge que pour mieux sermonner l'ellon :

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'abandonner ainsi ou…ou…

N'y tenant plus, il colla ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Malgré la gravité de la situation, ce baiser avait la saveur du paradis teinté d'une once de décadence comme toujours lorsqu'elle l'embrassait :

Luthïen : Bon sang ma belle, tu arriverais à me faire bander même aux portes de la mort !

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il la reposait à terre. Non loin de là, Béthaniel les regardaient un sourire aux lèvres :

Béthaniel : Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'étais fait prendre dans ses filets mon beau capitaine !

Luthïen : Je suis soulagé de constater que tout va bien pour vous. Et vos filles ?

Béthaniel : Ca va ! Nous avons été les premières à nous enfuir sur une barque laissée par des marchands qui venait de nous livrer de la bière.

Luthïen : J'en suis heureux ! Tâchons de nous rassembler tous. Il faut venir en aide aux blessés et sauver ce qui peut l'être.

Il se tourna vers Chaperon :

Luthïen : Tu restes à mes côtés la puce, je ne veux plus lâcher ta main.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, mais on dirait que je suis irremplaçable !

Luthïen : Tu ne saurais imaginer à quel point.

Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur les traits de la jeune femme tandis qu'un petit bout de langue restait coincé entre ses lèvres :

Chaperon Rose : J'aime ce regard beau capitaine, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te facilite la tâche, bien au contraire…

Luthïen : Mais je n'en ai jamais douté mon petit dragon.

Chaperon Rose : Quelqu'un a peut être réussis à tuer ce monstre, mais en ce qui me concerne, personne n'arrivera à me nuire de cela tu peux en être sûr !

Luthïen : Je n'en ai jamais douté ma petite peste. Allez viens !

Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour de Bard l'archer. Chacun l'écoutait en silence et comprenait qu'ils devaient leurs survies à cet homme dont le courage avait sublimé son geste. Avec les encouragements de Luthïen, il prit la parole :

Bard : Ecoutez-moi, il nous faut trouver un refuge pour la prochaine nuit à venir. Lacville a été détruit, il n'y a rien à sauver. Nous devons rebâtir un endroit où il fera bon vivre, ou un roi venu récupérer son trône et ses richesses, aura la bonté de nous venir en aide et nous prouver sa loyauté ! Il nous l'a promis, nous aurons une petite part de ce trésor et cela permettra à nos familles de retrouver un semblant de bonheur. Nous nous rendrons au nord, avec ceux qui voudront bien me suivre.

Les villageois acquiescèrent et Luthïen les encouragea en ce sens :

Luthïen : Bard l'archer est de bon conseil. Son courage cette nuit nous a démontré sa hardiesse et sa volonté de vous défendre au péril de sa vie. Louons ces faits ! Je vais parler à notre roi…Il ne saurait demeurer indifférent devant tant de souffrance. Mettez-vous en route pour Dale. Moi et les miens vous y rejoindront !

Après le désespoir, vint l'espoir. Celui de goûter, à nouveau, à la paix, la sérénité et l'opulence des jours anciens…des jours heureux…

Armés de leurs seules volontés, hommes, femmes, et enfants empruntèrent la route de Dale, une destination autrefois bannie mais qui aujourd'hui s'ouvrait à eux comme un avenir radieux…

_Quelque part entre le royaume de la Lothlorien et la forêt de Mirkwood._

Le roi avait tenu parole. Olana s'était endormie dans ses bras et il ne l'avait pas quitté. Le temps passé à la regarder dormir l'avait contenté. Sa petite bouche légèrement entrouverte, et laissant échapper un petit soufflet d'air, le ravissait. Patiemment, il attendit qu'elle s'éveille pour déposer un baiser sur son front :

Thranduil : Comment se porte ma fiancée ce matin ?

Olana : Votre fiancé, Majesté, appréciera de s'éveiller chaque matin de ce monde entre vos bras.

Thranduil : Et il en sera ainsi, aussi longtemps que nous l'aurons décidé.

Après une légère collation, les voyageurs se mirent en route. Le temps presser.

Bientôt, la nouvelle de la chute d'Esgaroth serait connue de tous. Cela attiserait la convoitise et l'envie. Tous ceux qui avaient un temps banni les routes vers la Montagne solitaire, ne manqueraient pas de revenir sur ces terres y chercher une part de ce trésor que l'on qualifiait d'exceptionnel, et tous n'emporteraient pas avec eux des intentions louables…

Oui, il était à prévoir que cela attiserait, sans aucun doute, ce que beaucoup redoutait également….**La Guerre !**

Merrains : Pièces de bois généralement en chêne, fendus en menus planches dont on fait des panneaux pour les tonneaux.

Pommeau : Petite boule au bout de la poignée d'une épée.

Gouttière : C'est la partie creuse d'une épée, au centre de la lame. Elle permet de réduire le poids de l'arme sans affecter significativement sa résistance.


	34. Chapter 34 Pour l'Amour d'un Roi

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Eh bien, que se passe-t-il par ici ? Justement plus grand-chose on dirait. Il était temps que je revienne…J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien, c'est l'essentiel !

Alors je vous propose un long chapitre, çà vous commencez à me connaitre, mais pas que…il fallait mettre l'accent sur cette passion qui se trouve en partance sur le chemin de la guerre, par conséquent, elle va monter encore d'un cran. Avec des lendemains moins sûrs, les sentiments s'exacerbent.

Pour accompagner la lecture je vous propose plusieurs morceaux qui m'ont inspiré ces deux dernières semaines, à savoir :

\- Epic Music Soundtracks (Battle Music 42 min) a peu près, à partir de la minute 27,03 jusqu'à la minute 31,15

\- DJ Snake &amp; Aluna George – You Know You Like It (scène entre Olana et Thranduil)

\- Epic Hits 1-hour Best of Thomas Bergersen – EpicMusicVn le morceau « _Remember me_ » à la 55ème min, pour la scène « _Intense_ » entre Olana et Thranduil (très belle musique je la recommande spécialement celle-ci, elle colle parfaitement à ce passage du n'aurais pu choisir mieux…)

\- Epic Hits / The Best of Epic Music 2012 tracks – 1 hour Full Cinematic EpicMusicVn . A la minute 50,35 le morceau « _Revelations_ »

Ces musiques sont issues de jeux vidéo. Souvent très belles, elles correspondent très bien à l'univers de l'Heroic Fantasy à mon humble avis et nourrissent parfaitement l'imaginaire. En tous les cas, elles servent de support à mon écriture.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à l'univers du Maître et à part Thranduil que je pense m'être approprié de façon définitive, _mea culpa Grand Maître_, les autres personnages sont à moi et eux, c'est l'ensemble de mon univers, disparate mais unis malgré tout.

Je remercie qui continue à me lire, je prends toujours plaisir à citer ceux qui se présentés à moi, à savoir : Méliane, Fanélia, Eilonna, Baka Saru, Angélique 34, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Amrod, Akiko-Tora…et un grand merci à tous les autres qui passent aussi par ici, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris…comme il est bon de se savoir lu…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt.

Chapitre 34

Pour l'Amour

D'un roi

Dans les cieux, bleus azur, volait des messagers ailés de toutes sortes en prenant toutes les directions possibles. La chute de Smaug le Doré s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Seul Roäc eut le privilège d'en informer le roi. Une telle nouvelle attiserait la cupidité de pas mal de peuples s'appropriant la légitimité de ce trésor conservé dans le palais d'Erebor. Pas un seul orque, gobelin, homme, voire nain, ne laisserait passer une telle aubaine. D'ici peu, les routes aux abords de la Montagne Solitaire seraient à nouveau foulées par toute sorte d'indésirables.

Le corbeau suivait le parcours du souverain en effectuant de petits cercles. Son croassement attira l'attention de Thranduil. Stoppant sa marche, il attendit patiemment que l'oiseau se pose sur sa main tendue. Pour une fois, il réussit l'exploit de le faire sans encombre. Olana, un peu à l'écart, laissait son âme vagabonder…

_Nahar_, son magnifique destrier, hennissait doucement ressentant les émotions de la jeune femme. Distraite, elle flatta son encolure et s'efforça de retrouver une certaine contenance. Pendant que l'oiseau relatait l'attaque du village de _Kergalen_ et faisait part de la décision du prince Legolas de porter secours aux rescapés, la jeune femme était envahie par un intense sentiment de compassion. Par-delà les magnifiques paysages s'offrant à sa vue, des êtres souffraient et avaient perdu ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher.

Comment une terre aussi riche et variée, pouvait-elle receler autant de noirceur ? Une brèche s'était ouverte où le mal le plus terrifiant s'était infiltré. Olana se sentait coupable. Si par sa faute, tant d'êtres avaient perdu la vie, sans doute devrait-elle combattre ce pour quoi Gabriel s'acharnait avec tant d'abnégation.

Comment s'y prendrait-elle ? Quelle serait son rôle à jouer ? Tant de questions taraudaient son esprit. Dès lors que la décision de venir en ce monde avait été mûrement réfléchie et engagée, la volonté d'accomplir son rêve semblait devenir une obsession…

La sienne commençait là où la volonté de nuire émergeait pour d'autres. Une telle détermination frôlait l'acharnement.

La détermination de son fils d'accomplir son devoir, emplissait le monarque de fierté. Le prince ne déméritait jamais à ses yeux. Malgré l'échec désastreux de son union avec Neryëlle, cet enfant représentait une bien belle réussite, cela il ne pouvait le nier. Pourquoi les Valar avaient-ils permis un tel paradoxe ?

Son regard se perdit dans la direction de sa fiancée. Comme elle était pensive…

Comme il l'aimait…

Il l'adorait et cette adulation se muait souvent en un sentiment de confusion. Comment pourrait-il contenter une telle passion ?

Un enfant semblait le plus beau présent…

Lorsque l'on savait les elfes prédisposés à devenir parents de préférence en temps de paix, cela ne se produirait pas avant plusieurs siècles. Pour l'instant, il ne disposait pas de cette temporalité.

Comment la trouver quant la vie des humains, pour les elfes, était aussi semblable que l'éclosion d'un papillon ? Une existence si courte pour si peu de bonheur. Elle n'était qu'une _Adaneth_, une humaine mortelle et avec cette évidence un seul mot revenait en boucle : _mort._

La seule idée de la perdre le rendait fou. Il faudrait, la aussi trouver un moyen de contrer cette bien triste vérité.

En attendant, il devenait urgent de la rendre heureuse par tous les moyens possibles, ensuite, il disposerait de son immortalité pour la pleurer…

Mais il fallait garder l'espoir…l'espoir que ses Dieux entendent ses prières.

Pourtant, plus son amour s'intensifiait, plus une pensée accaparait son esprit : celle de se rendre sur les Terres Immortelles…Demander une audience auprès des Valar, représentait la dernière possibilité.

En attendant de prendre cette décision, celle qu'il requerra dans l'immédiat, fut de rejoindre son fils au plus tôt. Les traits tirés, le roi fit un signe à sa fiancée, laquelle lui rendit un sourire. Il se promit, en son for intérieur, de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour lui offrir tous les sourires qu'elle était en droit d'attendre de sa part.

Les cavaliers prirent donc la direction du village, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Thranduil, le mage Ishtâk et la garde rapprochée du roi s'avançaient parmi les ruines de ce qui avait été, autrefois, un charmant petit village. La venue du monarque fit forte impression auprès des rescapés. Ce qui les interpella encore plus, fut la vision de cette Dame sur son cheval…

Aucune personne présente cette nuit-là, ne devait oublier cette apparition. Les amis d'Olana eurent un moment de stupeur. Tous se posaient la question de savoir ce qui s'était produit. Les longs cheveux blancs de la jeune femme en effrayèrent plus d'un. L'on se risqua même à évoquer un personnage divin.

Amélie mit sa main devant sa bouche, étouffant un cri. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa p'tiote ? Et ce cheval ?

Mic Mac, quant à lui, venait d'apercevoir deux choses essentielles à ses yeux les sabots d'or de l'animal et la bague en argent que portait avec fierté son amie.

Et là, il se mit à penser que… au vu de la taille du porteur de sabot, il ne ferait pas bon s'approcher de ce métal précieux sans se risquer à de dangereuses représailles. Quant à Olana, un magnifique sourire édenté vint saluer la « _couillardise_ » de « _l'Empaffé _», comme il se plaisait à nommer le roi, pour lui avoir octroyer un tel honneur. D'emblée, il venait de gagner ses galons auprès du lutin. Cette jeune femme avait assez porté la souffrance comme d'autres portent un sac de blé, il était temps pour elle de respirer l'odeur du bonheur.

Tous les êtres présents, valides et honorés par cette présence, s'inclinèrent devant eux. Legolas portait l'accolade à son père, lorsqu'il aperçut, enfin, la bague au doigt d'Olana.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et passèrent de l'un à l'autre des deux amants. L'on pouvait y lire toute l'incompréhension possible. Son père retint son bras un instant et l'entraina à l'écart :

Thranduil _: Mon fils…Oui, ce que tu vois est la conséquence de ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois. J'ai fait ma demande à Dame Olana. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu veux bien. Laisse-moi te dire combien le père se sent fier de sa progéniture. Ta décision de venir en aide à ces pauvres gens fait honneur à notre lignée…_

Muet de stupeur, le prince Legolas ne quittait pas du regard son géniteur, puis il hocha la tête d'un air incrédule. Un tel engagement n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Il recula d'un pas et préféra faire demi-tour sans un mot. Olana, une fois de plus, subit de plein fouet une réaction pourtant prévisible, mais cela faisait si mal !

Sa Majesté s'approcha de sa fiancée et lui prit la main, caressant, comme il avait coutume de le faire à chaque fois pour la rassurer, ses phalanges d'un geste sûr :

Thranduil : _Ore nin_ (mon cœur), je sollicite de votre part l'indulgence qui vous sied tant. Ce fils tant attaché à sa mère, ne peut comprendre…

Olana : _Aran nin_ (mon roi), je m'y attendais. Je saurai faire preuve de mansuétude et vous promets de ne point le juger.

Malgré les regards posés sur eux, le souverain eut un geste tendre envers sa fiancée sa main caressa la joue rosie d'Olana et cette démonstration d'amour eut le mérite de faire découvrir aux humains, un monarque différent des descriptions peu flatteuses que son nom suscitait.

Lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva entourée de ses amis, chacun voulut voir la fameuse bague…Aliénor serra la jeune femme contre elle. Aucuns mots ne sortaient de ses lèvres. La savoir heureuse, lui suffisait.

Amélie pleurait à chaudes larmes en se balançant d'avant en arrière comme une pleureuse professionnelle, alors que Chaperon Rose et Jack, essayait d'endiguer le flot de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux fatigués.

Prince Charmant fanfaronnait comme un paon :

Prince charmant : La fiancée du roi est mon amie…oui, je vous le dit, elle et moi sommes très liés…

Il allait sans dire qu'un regain de popularité entoura le freluquet. Tant d'importance à son égard le rendait euphorique ! Alachnÿ ne put s'empêcher de lancer à la cantonade, un retentissant : « _Merdasse _! », tout de suite accompagné d'une tirade enflammée :

Alachnÿ : Il n'y a pas à dire, ce roi est fortement « _couillu_ » !

Nimïel, ne souhaitant demeurer en reste, s'approcha, lui aussi de la jeune femme :

Nimïel : Tous les rêves vont aux plus méritants Dame Olana. En cette nuit, j'en constate la véracité. Puisse ce bonheur inonder votre cœur de toutes les ferveurs sans y laisser pénétrer la moindre rancœur !

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, votre verve est sans limite, j'en ai tous mes coins bouchés. A ce rythme, et si le reste suit, vous devancerez ma réputation…Par ma barbe, je vais devoir redoubler de grivoiserie pour me rehausser à votre niveau.

Il fallut un long moment avant que Zorgûnn ne trouve l'occasion d'approcher Olana et la serrer, simplement, dans ses bras. Aucune parole ne fut émise par cet ellon si particulier, mais cette discrétion valut, à elle seule, le plus beau des discours.

Un peu plus loin, Legolas stoppait sa marche face à une grande étendue d'herbe brûlée par le souffle du dragon d'Asmodée. Le regard abîmé par ses propres pensées, il sentit la présence de son père à ses côtés :

_Thranduil : Mon fils…_

Aucune réponse ne fit écho à ces mots :

_Thranduil : Il n'est de plus difficile moment pour moi. J'avais conscience d'une telle réaction de ta part. Je ne souhaitais en aucune façon nuire au souvenir de ta mère, mais le temps presse pour Dame Olana. L'immortalité tarde à lui être offerte. La fusion des âmes n'a pas été annonciatrice de cette évidence. L'espoir s'amenuise au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoule impitoyablement…_

_Legolas : Prenez-vous consciente de votre acte Ada ?_

_Thranduil : Bien entendu mon fils. Mûrement réfléchie, cette décision n'en a pas été pour autant facile à prendre. Je devinais sans encombre ton opposition…malgré cela, j'ai décidé de passer outre. Je me suis désengagé de mon union avec ta mère, et ne me sens pas en faute en ce qui concerne mon acte. La seule erreur de mon existence, a été de croire en un leurre et d'avoir entretenu un espoir qui n'en était plus un. La seule et unique personne devant laquelle je m'inclinerai et demanderai pardon sera celle qui t'a offert la vie. Elle seule sera en droit de m'absoudre de ma faute._

_Legolas : Vous rendrez-vous à Valinor pour lui en faire état ?_

_Thranduil : Cela a toujours été ma volonté.  
Legolas : Il est à regretter qu'elle ne se soit pas exprimée avant votre demande auprès de cette…humaine._

_Thranduil : Cette humaine porte le nom d'Olana et prend devant mes sujets le titre de fiancée, que cela plaise ou non._

_Legolas : Je vous laisse Majesté, j'ai de multiples tâches à accomplir !_

Le ton employé, se voulut cassant et empreint de colère. Après s'être incliné de façon exagérée, le prince se retira sans un regard pour son père. Malgré lui, son pas croisa celui de sa fiancée. La jeune femme s'abîma dans une profonde révérence. Immobile, elle n'osait relever la tête :

Legolas : Votre nouveau rang vous dispense de ces marques de déférence Dame Olana !

_Olana_ : _Je comprends votre colère et je sais aussi qu'il aurait dû être plus convenable pour moi de refuser pareil engagement, mais cet amour qui nous unit, votre père et moi, dépasse l'entendement. Je ne me sens plus la force de contrer ce sentiment. Pour m'avoir livré son cœur, Sa Majesté n'aurait, de toute façon, continuer à entretenir un souvenir déviant. C'est la soudaineté de cette annonce qui vous trouble et je ne puis que vous approuver, mais de grâce, ne me jugez pas sur un acte dont ma propre conscience se refuse à en accepter les conséquences._

_Legolas : Votre Sindarin est surprenant ! L'acquisition de notre savoir l'est tout autant, cependant, vous demeurez seule juge de vos actions et ne me sens octroyé du moindre pouvoir vous sommant de vous défaire de cette acceptation._

_Olana : Je n'ai pas souhaité ce qui s'est produit…mais je porte haut et fière cet amour en mon sein. Ma vie ne sera pas éternelle et mon passage ne portera point préjudice à votre père._

_Legolas : Voici un fait que je me dois d'approuver à sa juste valeur. Veuillez m'excuser Dame Olana._

Le fils du roi se détourna avec grâce et s'en fut sous le regard déçu de la jeune femme. Amélie avait entendu les dernières paroles et bien que sa connaissance sur l'Art de la conversation laissait à désirer, son instinct de femme la poussa vers sa p'tiote qu'elle devinait tourmentée.

Dès lors qu'elle se montra à elle, la bonne femme ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir sa petite brioche :

Amélie : Ma p'tite pougne…Vin't'en par ici qu'je t'prenne dans mes tenaille. Tu sais ma belle, l'fiston à son papa finira ben par accepter qu'vous vous aimez toi et Sa Majesté. Laisse-lui l'temps d's'y faire. Il est pas ben méchant…

Olana : Je le sais Amélie, mais ces mots font mal tout de même.

Amélie : L'amour fait mal ma ptiote. Moi aussi j'ai souffert…mais j'l'ai jamais raconté à personne. J'aurai pu me marier aut'fois, mais l'corniaud m'a laissé tomber comme une poire tombe de l'arbre, pour aller s'fiancer avec une aut'. Ben, j'me suis fait une raison et pis j'ai enterré tout çà et j'ai roulé ma bosse…

C'était la toute première fois que la vieille dame lui confessait un tel fait. Surprise, mais également touchée par cette marque de confiance, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur celle de son aïeule qui, plus petite, lui arrivait à hauteur de sa poitrine :

Olana : Je n'avais jamais su pour cette histoire…Oh, Amélie, a trop me soucier de ma personne, j'en ai oublié jusqu'à tes propres souffrances. Je t'aime tant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu es plus qu'une amie, tu es ma mère !

La bonne femme sentit des larmes perler sur ses paupières :

Amélie : Ben dame alors, c'est'y qu'tu vas m'faire encore pleurer toi ! Allez viens ma pougne, on va aller r'trouver les aut' et crois-moi ben, y t'aiment aussi ces chenapans.

Olana : Je ne le sais que trop Amélie. C'est tout cet amour qui m'empêche de sombrer.

Amélie : En tous les cas…quèque t'es belle mon cœur…tes cheveux…j'en ai connue des femmes qui t'auraient ben coupé c'te parure rien qu'par jalousie.

Olana : Alors je vais les garder bien précieusement.

Chaperon Rose, jamais bien loin, se dirigeait vers elle en souriant :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà ma poupette, l'instant émotion étant passée, il me faut tout savoir sur cette magnifique chevelure d'ange. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait toi et cette Gracieuse Majesté pour en venir à ce résultat ? Hum ? Vous seriez-vous, par quelques hasards aventureux, roulés dans la luxure, pratiqués des actes charnels interdits ? Je veux tout savoir !

Olana : Tu ne changeras jamais toi !

Chaperon Rose : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

Olana : Je ne peux décemment pas tout te raconter tout de même.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, cela sent la détention d'informations scabreuses ! Ouh !Je suis…

Opéca : Oui, toute excitée, on connait la chanson la pouillasse.

Chaperon Rose : Il ne manque plus qu'à fredonner l'air en ce cas.

Olana : Crois-moi Chaperon, il est magnifique cet air.

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupine, il va te falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure. As-tu bien retenu tous mes enseignements ?

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore raconté ? Attention Olana, elle va te faire commettre des entourloupes pas claires.

Olana : Ne t'inquiètes pas Opéca, pour une fois, Chaperon m'a donné des conseils concernant un domaine où elle excelle tout particulièrement.

Opéca : Ah, si çà concerne la « _colonne_ » de Sa Majesté, alors…

A cette évocation hautement imagée, les trois femmes rirent ensemble en imaginant sans mal ce qui avait pu être suggéré :

Chaperon Rose : Tout ce qui concerne la « _colonne_ » du roi, comme tu l'as si joliment nommé ma chère brune amie, est source de joie. Malgré ces temps troublés, ne perdons pas de l'esprit ce qui nous garde en vie lorsque tout bascule…l'Amour…et la gaudriole, cela s'entend !

Olana : Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime.

Opéca : Tu l'aimes !

Amélie : Il l'aime ben oui.

Chaperon Rose : Vous l'aimez, bref ils s'aiment, et nous l'aimons toutes ici. En voici une bien jolie façon de conjuguer un si magnifique mot !

Amélie : Ben dit ma cocotte.

Opéca : Ouais, tout çà c'est bien beau, mais quelque chose se trame par ici, et le ciel va s'obscurcir dans pas longtemps…

Chaperon Rose : Mais mon amie, il faut croire que la fréquentation de ce bel Ëlnar t'a ouverte au savoir et t'as élevé au rang de poétesse. Je t'en félicite, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'emplir de ses…meilleures intentions, cela va sans dire.

Amélie : Arrête-t-y donc d'la faire râler !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, tu me connais Amélie…

Amélie : Ben justement !

Olana laissait son regard passer de l'une à l'autre sans se lasser de ces savoureux échanges. Tant qu'il lui était possible de le faire, la jeune femme se promit de profiter de chaque instant passé en compagnie de ces êtres pour qui son amour ne se quantifiait plus. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle prit le bras d'Amélie et se dirigea vers le feu du campement là où se trouvait sa place…avec ses amis.

Le roi la vit, si sereine en leur compagnie et regretta le peu d'attention dont son peuple la gratifiait. Son cœur en souffrit. Malgré ses ressentiments, il s'attela, une fois de plus, à son devoir de roi comme son père le lui avait enseigné depuis si longtemps.

Parfois cela représentait une si lourde charge….

Après avoir promis aux villageois de suivre les progrès de la reconstruction du village de _Kergalen,_ le prince Legolas se préparait à quitter ces terres. Le soleil était déjà haut, le roi fin prêt, discutait avec le mage Ishtâk. Olana s'éloignait de ses amies lorsqu'elle aperçut la petite Elmie.

Dissimulée derrière Amélie, il y avait largement de quoi faire, elle ne laissait apparaitre qu'un petit bout de visage. Aussitôt, l'instinct maternel d'Olana s'éveilla. Ses pas la guidèrent vers la petite fille :

Olana : Bonjour.

Elmie : Bonjour Madame. Vous êtes une elfe ?

Olana : Non.

Elmie : Vous êtes belle…

Olana : C'est très gentil à toi de me dire d'aussi jolies choses. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elmie : Elmie !

Olana : Elmie, c'est très jolie, tout comme la petite fille qui porte ce prénom. Que fais-tu avec Amélie ?

Elmie : Elle m'a dit de rester à côté d'elle. Je vais venir chez le roi…on m'a dit que ce serait mieux pour l'instant que je reste pas ici.

Olana : Tu vas vivre à Mirkwood ?

Elmie : Oui, Madame…

Olana : Je me nomme Olana. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Madame… (Chuchotant) _çà vieillit_ !

Elmie se mit à rire :

Elmie : D'accord Olana.

Olana : Je suis heureuse que tu viennes avec nous. C'est très beau chez le roi. Il y a un très joli jardin et nous te trouverons bien une nouvelle robe, celle-ci fait triste mine.

Elmie : C'est vrai ? Je pourrais en porter une comme vous ?

Olana : Eh bien, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire.

Il était temps de prendre la route. Elmie lança un regard en direction de Jack qui lui fit un clin d'œil :

Jack : Vas-y la puce, tu peux rester avec Olana. C'est une amie…

L'enfant se colla contre la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle ressentit ne pouvait être évoqué avec des mots. Seuls ses bras trouvèrent la seule façon d'exprimer les sentiments qui l'assaillait. Ils emprisonnèrent la petite fille contre son cœur et la souleva en même temps. Niché au creux de son cou, le visage d'Elmie était pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de son village, serein. A quelques mètres de là, le roi observait son aimée.

Cet amour maternel inassouvi qu'elle conservait depuis si longtemps en elle, trouva ici, le moyen de s'exprimer enfin. Ses traits semblaient transfigurés.

Olana prit Elmie avec elle et le pas de _Nahar_ se fit tout doux, devinant l'enfant sur son dos.

Un nouveau jour prenait naissance sur ces terres en sursis. Le soleil, blond, offrait ses derniers moments de chaleur. L'été, tirait à sa fin. Bientôt, les premiers vents de l'automne balaieraient les vastes horizons emportant dans leurs sillages les derniers vestiges des végétaux.

Pour l'instant, la nature revêtait encore un manteau d'or distribuant avec générosité, les derniers fruits tardifs et autres floraisons dont les parfums entêtants grisaient hommes, elfes et animaux.

Gandalf et Cirdan, attendaient patiemment le retour du roi et de son fils. Le magicien, fumait sa pipe dans le jardin de Mirkwood, admirant la virtuosité des nains qui avaient conçus un tel prodige. Un jardin à l'intérieur de cavernes calcaires permettant de laisser filtrer la lumière du jour…

Grâce à la complicité des racines des arbres les fissures dans les roches avaient été élargies juste ce qu'il fallait pour permettre aux rayons du soleil d'offrir sa lumière bienfaitrice. A cette heure de la journée, ils formaient une harpe chatoyante ou virevoltait des grains de poussières.

Chacun s'abîmait dans un silence contemplateur.

Gabriel vint interrompre cette rêverie d'une voix douce :

Gabriel : Remarquable n'est-il pas ?

Gandalf : En effet. Etonnant de la part de si petites personnes.

Cirdan : La force ne se mesure pas à la taille _mellon nin._

Gandalf : Je possède sous la main un fort bel exemple. Bilbon Sacquet de La Comté. Un hobbit pouvant paraître insignifiant au premier abord et qui pourtant me surprend de jour en jour. Peu aurait supporté une si lourde charge. Quand l'on connait l'amour de ce peuple pour sa petite tranquillité, celui d'une vie bien remplie en harmonie avec la nature…

Cirdan : Celle que nous devrions tous vivre avec la paix pour héritage en somme.

Gabriel : La vie rêvé des anges…

Cirdan : Pardon ?

Gabriel : Oh, rien d'important, tout juste un souhait trahi par mes lèvres et ma voix.

Gandalf : Seriez-vous rompu aux énigmes comme mon ami Bilbon ?

Gabriel : L'esprit humain semble plus retord qu'une simple énigme…à une simple réponse, je pencherais plutôt pour un choix multiple, d'où la prédisposition pour ces esprits faibles à sombrer dans le néant quand la malice s'invite…et elle s'invite de façon…

Gandalf : Multiple ?

Gabriel : Ainsi soit-il.

Cirdan : Votre sagesse honore votre peuple Gabriel.

Gabriel : Ce n'est pas mon peuple, mais j'en ai la charge, un peu comme vous Gandalf. Nous sommes assez semblable vous et moi, jusqu'à nos noms dont la première lettre nous est commune.

Gandalf : En effet, une belle coïncidence…J'envie votre sérénité. Rien ne semble vous atteindre.

Gabriel : C'est une grave erreur de penser une telle chose. Je livre des combats comme je m'assigne à les contrecarrer. Faire et défaire, la grande Histoire de mon monde…

Cirdan : Celle de tous ceux empreint d'une farouche envie de laisser la vie éclore sans avoir à se soucier de l'ombre cherchant à la masquer.

Gandalf : Hélas, subsiste-t-il un espoir de voir un jour, se lever, une aube claire où aucun mal n'y aurait élu domicile ?

Gabriel : _Ex nihilo, nihil_, cela signifie dans ma langue rien ne vient jamais de rien. Comme tout commencement il y a une source vive. D'elle nous vient la volonté de parfaire notre destin, pour tous ceux qui en sont pourvus. Beaucoup n'en connaissent pas l'issue, trop heureux de s'abîmer dans la fange…

Gandalf : Sur ces Terres, beaucoup se sont laissé guider sur de mauvais chemins.

Cirdan : Mon grand âge m'aura au moins permis de connaitre aussi bien les guerres que les moments de paix où les forêts enchanteresses accueillaient les chants et les promesses de jours heureux. Nous en avons vécu…en vivrons-nous encore ?

Un elfe vint interrompre ces réflexions. Sa Majesté était de retour.

Le retour de Tauriel à Mirkwood avait été discret, et son entretien avec Dame Galadriel, fructueux. De quelques manières que ce soit, elle parviendrait à percer à jour cette intrigante venue d'un autre monde. La Dame, elle, avait entendue ses craintes et avait promis d'interférer dans la vie du monarque, pour son bien et celui du peuple elfique.

Le détour de son Seigneur par le village de Kergalen était tombé à point nommé.

Arrivée depuis la veille, son unique désir n'était qu'attirer l'attention du prince Legolas pour lui parler. Le faire au plus tôt devenait Sa priorité. La seconde serait de trouver un moyen de contrer cette humaine.

Les écuries, nettoyées, n'attendaient plus que la venue du roi. Moose, son élan piaffait d'impatience. Il avait sentit son maître.

Soulagé, Thranduil n'était pas mécontent de retrouver, pour quelques temps, ses cavernes. Respectueusement, il aida sa fiancée à mettre pied à terre. Cela commença par prendre cette enfant dans ses bras. Légère, et apeurée, elle n'osait soutenir le regard du roi :

Thranduil : Ne sois pas effrayée petite, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elmie gardait la tête baissée la secouant uniquement dans un signe d'assentiment, tandis qu'il prenait la main d'Olana la faisant basculer vers lui. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'elle, son parfum l'enivra.

Même au milieu d'une foule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir à son encontre plus qu'une simple marque de déférence. Le désir, sous jacent, pointerait toujours ses lames de feu.

Une fois aux côtés d'Elmie, Olana s'agenouilla à sa hauteur :

Olana : Sa Majesté est quelqu'un de très aimable pour peu qu'un petit sourire lui soit offert…surtout de la part d'une aussi jolie petite fille.

Enfin, elle osa relever son visage vers Olana, avant de se tourner en direction du roi et de lui sourire timidement :

Thranduil : Il me semblait avoir abandonné le soleil à l'extérieur, mais je crois m'être trompé…le voici en face de moi.

Elmie sourit d'avantage fixant de ses grands yeux d'enfants ce beaux roi elfe, car elle l'avait qualifié, une bonne fois pour toute, de « _Beau roi blond_ », ce qui était, à ses yeux, plus qu'une gratification.

Il n'en fut pas de même pour une dame aux oreilles pointues et aux longs cheveux roux. La manière de regarder Olana, ne lui avait guère plu. Comme toute enfant intimidée, elle n'en dit mot à personne, mais en son for intérieur, une petite voix l'enjoignait à s'en tenir éloigné.

Legolas, à l'écart du convoi, aperçut l'elfine et se dirigea vers elle :

_Legolas : Tauriel…je ne voulais pas en arriver à cela, mais je dois me ranger à ton avis. Dame Olana doit être surveillée. Sa place auprès de mon père vient de prendre une importance que je n'aurais jamais imaginé il y a peu encore. Mon cœur saigne à la seule évocation du terme employé à son égard._

_Tauriel : Je ne comprends pas…_

_Legolas : Désormais, ce n'est plus une simple Dame de la Cour, mais la fiancée de mon père._

_Tauriel : Fiancée ?_

Les traits de l'elfine se décomposèrent sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Se reprenant immédiatement, sa réaction ne se fit point attendre :

_Tauriel : Voici la raison pour laquelle votre père me paraissait si mystérieux lors de son départ pour la Lothlorien. _

_Legolas : J'espérais me tromper sur ses véritables raisons ici, et ne la voyait pas comme une ennemie. Le doute s'est installé en moi depuis._

_Tauriel : __N'ayez aucune inquiétude, tôt ou tard, nous la démasquerons._

_Legolas : Père y parait si attaché…_

_Tauriel : Elle ne parviendra pas à ses fins. Je m'y engage._

Legolas se retira dans ses appartements. Pour lui, la confusion était totale, pour Tauriel, en revanche, la clairvoyance prenait une voie royale.

Olana, quant à elle, venait d'apercevoir le seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf et Gabriel. Un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'avança vers eux et prit la parole en sindarin sans même s'en rendre compte :

_Olana : Comme il m'est agréable de vous rencontrer seigneur Cirdan…Mithrandir, je suis honorée._

Immédiatement, l'elfe et l'istari froncèrent les sourcils l'espace d'un instant. Quelle bien étrange prononciation…Cela heurtait leur sensibilité. La jeune femme s'approcha de Gabriel s'emparant de ses mains. Leurs fronts s'effleurèrent. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce geste qu'il en devenait sacré. Personne ne s'en offusqua. L'archange traça de son doigt un signe de croix sur sa peau soufflant quelques paroles dont le sens leur échappa et sourit à nouveau :

Gabriel : Votre bonheur est source de joie mon enfant. _Omnia vincit amor_. (L'amour subjugue tous les cœurs).

Olana : _Ad majorem dei gloriam_. (Pour la plus grande gloire de Dieu.)

Accompagnée d'un sourire, Olana se dirigea vers ses amis, entrainant avec elle la petite Elmie. Le roi s'approcha du Seigneur Cirdan. Gandalf et Gabriel se tenait un peu en retrait :

Thranduil : Nous devons parler Cirdan.

Cirdan : En effet, nous le devons…

Retirés dans le bureau du monarque, le Seigneur Cirdan pu, raconter sa traversée avortée vers les Terres Immortelles. Au fur et à mesure de la narration, Thranduil secouait la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

Thranduil : Je ne comprends pas Cirdan…Vous avez emprunté la Voie Droite de nombreuses fois par le passé…Pourquoi vous aurait-on refusé l'accès de Valinor, et surtout de manière aussi spectaculaire ? Un mur d'eau, les « _Yliandres_ » le traversant…un symbolisme où transparait un interdit formel. C'est étrange. A mon tour, il me faut vous conter ce que Dame Olana a vécu lors de notre engagement sur la colline de Cerin Hamroth.

Le vieil elfe écoutait humblement la confession du roi sans laisser transparaitre son inquiétude, pourtant elle était bien réelle. Si l'aventure de cette Dame n'était pas un songe, les Valar venaient de l'exclure de leurs desseins. Cette femme n'intervenait pas dans la vie de cet ellon par hasard. Pourquoi le tenait-on à l'écart de cette façon ?

Un étrange sentiment s'insinua dans son esprit. La volonté des Valar dépassait sa propre connaissance de ces Dieux si prompts à reprendre ce qu'il lui avait accordé depuis le premier âge de ce monde…la confiance.

La donne avait changé et pour de telles conséquences, les raisons devaient être d'importance :

Cirdan : Thranduil, c'est là la raison de cette magnifique chevelure un trait distinctif des Valar. Comment une humaine a-t-elle pu approcher, ne serait-ce qu'en songe ceux pour qui elle représente tant de dangers ?

Thranduil : Une interrogation parmi tant d'autres _mellon nin_. Ma fiancée n'est pas une menace pour ce monde, pas plus qu'elle ne l'a été dans le sien…

Parmi les convives, seul Gabriel demeurait serein. La paix lissait ses traits quant pour les autres, le souci les leurs froissait. Trop profondément plongés dans leurs réflexions, personne n'en fit cas, cependant, l'archange crut bon de prendre la parole :

Gabriel : Votre Majesté, la valeur d'un présent ne se mesure pas aux actes commis dans la grâce de leurs bonnes volontés. Sans doute cette marque de gratitude aura-t-elle son explication en temps voulu. Une juste récompense apposée sur les blessures d'une vie peut parfois suffire. La vaillance est souvent louée, pourquoi la souffrance ne serait-elle point à son tour, interprété comme un premier pas vers un destin rédempteur ?

Cirdan : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Gabriel : Je ne puis entrer dans le secret de vos dieux, mais la compassion ne fait-elle point partie de leurs attributions ?

Gandalf : Pour cela, encore faut-il que le destin soit unique et digne de leurs intérêts.

Gabriel : Avoir permis des fiançailles à un monarque uni par les liens du mariage…n'est-ce point là une preuve de leur détermination au pardon ?

Thranduil : Sans doute ont-ils envisagé l'ampleur de ma faute et mon désir de m'en absoudre.

Cirdan : Le Seigneur Gabriel…

Gabriel : Il n'existe de plus grand Seigneur que celui dont je suis l'humble serviteur. Appelez-moi Gabriel par la grâce de votre volonté.

Cirdan haussa un sourcil. Cet être inspirait tant d'humilité :

Cirdan : Elle répondra à votre souhait…Gabriel. Il me semble que votre savoir est déterminant dans ce destin si confus. Dame Olana change, c'est un fait. Sa chevelure… On l'a paré d'une marque distinctive aux yeux de tous. Comme si…

Gandalf : Comme s'il fallait qu'elle soit vue. Etrange comme interprétation.

Cirdan : Tout comme ce regard…profond…devant s'emplir des beautés de ce monde.

Thranduil : La fusion des âmes en est la cause certainement. On ne peut en être sûr. Il n'existe pas d'exemple…

Cirdan : Beren et Lùthien en ont autrefois bénéficié. Leur amour a tellement ému les Valar qu'une nouvelle vie fut offerte à Lùthien.

Gandalf : Cependant, ils durent braver des dangers et des souffrances avant qu'une telle faveur ne leurs soit accordée.

Cirdan : Le roi ne souhaitait pas voir sa fille épouser un mortel.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire sombrer le monarque dans la colère. Sa pensée franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive :

Thranduil : J'ai rompu mon acte d'union avec Neryëlle, me suis fiancé avec Olana, et aucun être sur cette terre ne m'empêchera de m'unir à elle. Si mortelle elle demeure, alors je la ferai mienne et vivrai avec intensité le peu que le destin nous accordera. Ensuite…j'abandonnerai mon règne à mon fils. Le premier osant me braver s'en repentira !

Un silence accueillit ces mots que quiconque ne se risqua à contredire. Le monarque portait fier son courroux. Ses traits s'étaient durcis alors qu'une hardiesse peu commune chez lui faisait naître une volonté hors norme. La beauté pouvait parfois se parer d'un parfum d'infamie. Prudent, le vieil elfe prononça quelques paroles qui se voulurent rassurantes :

Cirdan : Nous tous ici vous comprenons Thranduil. Dame Olana n'a pas souhaité cet aboutissement. Je ressens cet amour qui est sien avant qu'il ne vous appartienne. Il s'agit de ne point se leurrer _mellon nin_. Une telle alliance pour un souverain ne peut être acceptée par les clans elfiques. Beaucoup vont craindre la colère des Valar. Quant à votre enfant…il n'est pas prêt. Il ne rêve que d'horizons lointains et d'aventures.

Gandalf : Qui sait si une autre quête ne lui serait pas attribuée ? L'Anneau de pouvoir tarde à être retrouvé. S'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains, notre destin serait scellé dans les ténèbres.

Thranduil : Legolas à pour devoir le bien être de son peuple. L'Anneau maudit ne ressurgira sans doute jamais de l'endroit où il a sombré.

Cirdan : De cela, nous n'avons aucune certitude. Dame Galadriel, l'a vu autrement…

Thranduil : Dame Galadriel n'y a vu que ce qu'elle souhaitait voir. Son pouvoir peut être défait comme la confiance dont jadis les Valar vous gratifiait et dont vous étiez le garant pour nous tous. Le monde change. Le mal, aussi sournois que les araignées de Mirkwood, se pare d'un nouveau visage. Ce dragon qui a réduit à néant, le village de _Kergalen_ en est la preuve. D'autres que Sauron doivent œuvrer dans l'ombre.

Cirdan : D'autres ?

Gabriel silencieux, demeura immobile. Le roi avait un doute, il ne fallait pas l'engager dans cette voie, aussi dévia-t-il le cours de la conversation :

Gabriel : Votre Majesté, Olana, cette enfant du _Très Haut_, a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour parvenir jusqu'à vous. Son parcours ne fut pas des plus aisés, mais, vous en conviendrez, elle aussi change et fait de son mieux pour vous rendre fier. Ce qui demeurait de son ancienne vie va s'étioler jusqu'à disparaitre et ne subsistera que le meilleur.

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient et l'encourage à se livrer d'avantage et à accepter mon soutien. Mon engagement envers elle n'est pas vain, il est de mon devoir de lui offrir l'assurance d'une dévotion de ma part. Je ne peux concevoir mes liens d'aucune autre façon et il ne sera pas dit que l'on m'en fasse reproche.

Gabriel : Votre droiture lui sera essentielle. De ce chaos va éclore une jeune femme dont vous saurez en apprécier toutes les qualités, mais il faut de la patience. La dualité existe en chaque personne. Le choix appartient à chacun de décider quelle facette il veut montrer. Laissez-lui l'occasion de faire son choix. C'est un long et douloureux processus. Au milieu de ces vicissitudes, elle trouvera sa voie, je l'y aiderai. Il en va de mon devoir. Je serai toujours là pour mon petit séraphin.

L'istari et l'elfe dévisagèrent l'archange. Bien sûr, une telle dénomination leur était tout simplement incompréhensible. Gabriel se devait de fournir une explication. Les subtilités de sa foi ne seraient qu'évoquées en substance, mais il leur devait bien cela :

Gabriel : Pardonnez ma fougue. Un séraphin est une créature céleste ailée que l'on trouve autour du trône du _Très Haut_, personnage d'importance comme _Illuvatar_ vous concernant. Une allégorie pieuse en quelque sorte. Une bien belle façon de nommer une personne pure et innocente. Cette enfant que j'ai vu naître et grandir à l'ombre d'un désamour notoire, vit à présent sous mon aile, une autre…allégorie. Pardonnez-moi.

Thranduil : Votre détermination vous honore et m'encourage à placer en vous ma confiance. Cet engagement qui est vôtre me rassure concernant ma fiancée. J'en conçois un réel soulagement. La savoir protégée…

Gabriel : C'est beaucoup d'honneur pour moi. J'espère m'en montrer digne

Cirdan : Thranduil, l'annonce de vos fiançailles ne va pas faire l'unanimité. Il faudra s'attendre au pire.

Thranduil : Mon devoir est de la protéger.

Gandalf : Un autre fait d'importance s'est produit dernièrement. La chute de Smaug le Doré, va entraîner des conflits. Déjà, les orques et les gobelins tiennent conseils. Tous veulent les richesses de la Montagne Solitaire, à commencer par Thorin écu de chêne. Son grand père Thror perdit la raison par la faute de ce trésor. Sa cupidité faisait peine à voir et sa fin ne fut pas des plus glorieuses, tué par Azog, pour avoir protégé au-delà de la folie une montagne d'or.

Thranduil : Et quantités de gemmes dont certaines auraient dû me revenir !

Cirdan : Que valent quelques pierres face à la détermination de Thorin de livrer une guerre ?

Thranduil : Je ne laisserai pas ce nain me porter préjudice. Son évasion le prouve, il serait prêt à tout pour revendiquer un trésor dont l'entière légitimité n'est pas affirmée.

Cirdan : Thranduil, il est inutile de livrer une bataille…notre intérêt est ailleurs…

Thranduil : Il me revient d'en décider !

Cirdan : Votre décision…

Thranduil : Est prise. Je m'en vais donner mes ordres. Nous partons pour Dale à l'aube du prochain jour.

Gandalf : Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour raisonner Thorin écu de chêne, peut être entendra-t-il mon avertissement.

Thranduil : S'il vous plaît d'espérer…

Le roi quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Cirdan et Gandalf le suivait du regard. L'elfe poussa un soupir :

Cirdan : Aussi têtu que feu son père !

Gandalf : Déterminé comme un monarque le sous entend.

Gabriel : Solitaire comme l'a été son règne depuis longtemps.

Ainsi parlait les trois sages et chacun y avait apporté une part de vérité…

Les progrès d'Opéca, en matière d'écriture elfique, devenaient impressionnants. Jamais elle n'avait atteint un niveau de connaissance aussi élevé. Tout juste lui avait-on appris à écrire son nom et encore…

Malgré une aptitude à retenir ce que l'on s'évertuait à lui enseigner, et ce dans n'importe quel domaine que ce fut, jamais quiconque n'avait eu l'idée de pousser plus avant dans son enseignement. Malgré un fort tempérament résultant sur de vives colères, Opéca savait toujours reconnaitre ses torts…après coup. Question de fierté féminine probablement.

Son parcours, peu lisse, l'y avait encouragé. Cependant, sa volonté à montrer une image d'elle plus valorisante, forçait le respect. Surtout celui d'Ëlnar.

L'Intendant du roi savait reconnaitre les aptitudes d'une personne lorsqu'il y était confronté. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisée de l'encourager à poursuivre son apprentissage, mais avec de la patience, l'ellon pouvait se montrer satisfait du résultat.

Là encore, la jeune femme lui présenta une copie parfaite de Sindarin écrite de sa plus jolie écriture, et là encore, le sourire dont il la gratifia valait bien à lui seul d'avoir surmonté tous les moments de découragements :

Ëlnar : Vos progrès sont édifiants Opéca. Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu.

Une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues offrant un très joli teint de poupée de porcelaine. L'elfe eut un léger sourire ce qui était très rare chez ce personnage autoritaire :

Opéca : C'est vrai ? Ben crotte alors ! Si j'avais pu imaginer qu'un jour un mâle me dirait une chose pareille pour aut'chose que le talent d'mes galipettes…

Il haussa un sourcil :

Opéca : Bon, çà va, excusez-moi. Vous savez Ëlnar, je peux bien apprendre à écrire tout bien comme vous, mais ma façon de parler…Là aussi je peux arrondir les angles et faire quelques ronds d'jambes, mais faut pas viser la lune hein ? Je suis comme je suis, mais enfin…

Elle redressa la tête en mettant ses lèvres en cul de poule :

Opéca : _Je veux bien de temps à autre parler comme une vraie Damoiselle !_

Malgré lui, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres :

Ëlnar : C'est votre personnalité Opéca, rien ni personne ne pourra vous changer, mais penser à s'emplir de nobles usages ne pourra jamais vous nuire.

Opéca : Sauf que pour çà, il aurait fallu qu'je naisse de l'aut'côté de la barrière. Et çà n'a pas été le cas, mais je ferai des efforts…pour vous.

Ses longs doigts fins réajustèrent une mèche de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tandis qu'il s'approchait et déposait un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête :

Ëlnar : Vous êtes une belle personne jeune Dame.

Un moment muette, elle finit pas s'exclamer :

Opéca : Attention bel elfe, il se pourrait qu'je flanchouille vite fait bien fait moi…

Ëlnar : Flanchou….

Opéca : Que je ne cède aux désirs qui sont vôtre Damoiseau !

Ëlnar : Excellente répartit Damoiselle Opéca. Voici une phrase bien agencé et bien introduite dans le sujet.

Opéca : Voilà, oui, elle est comme qui dirait bien introduite. Eh ben, heureusement qu'l'aut pouillasse traîne pas ses miches dans le secteur parce qu'elle aurait pas laissé passer une telle occase…

Ëlnar : Il faudra qu'un jour vous m'emplissiez de vos usages. J'ai toujours le plus grand mal à vous comprendre.

Une petite voix ensorceleuse s'éleva non loin de là. Chaperon Rose, toujours aux aguets des dernier petits potins et prenant à cœur son rôle d'espionne auprès des elfes, surveillait ces deux personnes depuis un bon moment déjà.

Sa faculté à se faire oublier, telle une petite souris, l'avait amené, par le passé, à assister à de bien surprenantes conversations, de sorte qu'elle était toujours au parfum de toutes les affaires en cours :

Chaperon Rose : Une phrase ou toute autre chose, se doit d'être introduite de la meilleure façon possible afin d'offrir son à interlocuteur la juste parcelle de bien être à laquelle il est en droit d'aspirer mon ami Ëlnar. Il me semble qu'Opéca se soit mise à l'esprit une farouche volonté de vous introduire dans son petit monde ou bien des frontières se devraient d'être franchies avec allégresse !

Opéca : Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore la borgnasse !

Chaperon Rose : Allons allons, très chère brune amie de toujours, il ne faut point avoir honte de cette envie titillant tes précieux attributs. Ceux de ce magnifique ellon finiront par y élire domicile.

Le regard de l'intendant passait de l'une à l'autre, sans qu'il ne sache véritablement de quoi il s'agissait :

Chaperon Rose : Dois-je préciser mes propos, ou laissons-nous cet ellon s'ouvrir à nos us et coutumes sous ton enseignement, hum ?

Opéca : J'te donne deux s'condes pour dégager !

Chaperon Rose : J'en étais sûre ! Bien, je vais aller promener mes…miches comme tu le dis si bien, ailleurs. Ëlnar, de grâce, passez à la vitesse supérieure. Les femmes adorent les bonnes manières mais il arrive un temps où redevenir un primate bestial et rustique ne fait pas de mal à l'un comme à l'autre. Osez mon ami, osez faire tomber ses barricades, il se pourrait que ce que vous y découvriez vous satisfasse au plus haut point. Voilà, voilà, je suis partie, je ne suis plus là…ouh ! Je suis toute excitée là…

Et de sa singulière démarche, la petite souris s'en alla remuant son joli popotin. Bon sang, Ëlnar dû tout de même reconnaître que cette humaine avait un je ne sais quoi de véritablement surprenant. Comme un goût de…revenez-y ?

Opéca : Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est récurant chez elle ce besoin d'me voler dans les plumes. Bon, cette précision apporté, et il le fallait, je peux venir avec vous à la guerre ?

Ëlnar : Je ne suis pas un soldat de Sa Majesté. Mon rôle sera de veiller au bien être du roi, mais je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que vous ne me suiviez. Une bataille va se jouer près de Dale, cela ne sera pas une chose agréable à vivre…

Opéca : Par chez moi aussi les mâles se tapent sur le ganachon, et parfois pour bien moins, alors…et puis j'suis pas en sucre. J'ai déjà vécu bien pire !

Ëlnar : Existe-t-il un monde où les conflits seraient bannis ?

Opéca : Cà, c'est une bonne question, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour quelqu'un aura la chance de vivre çà…en attendant, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me rendre utile ?

L'ellon lui adressa un sourire :

Ëlnar : A votre façon, vous me paraissez bien plus sage que le plus sage d'entre nous. Parfois l'exemple se trouve sous nos yeux et nous n'avons plus la capacité de l'entrevoir…Alors voici ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi…

Tout en continuant à lui donner ses recommandations, la jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation des longs cheveux de ce spécimen magnifique, ses doigts évoluaient dans les airs avec la grâce d'un insecte voletant sous la lumière du soleil…

Que n'aurait-elle donné pour provoquer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le désir chez ce mâle !

Amélie, qu'un soupçon de mélancolie rendait rêveuse, était assise dans un coin et observait toute cette agitation régnant autour d'elle :

Aliénor : Tout va bien Amélie ?

Amélie : Bah, Dame, j'dirais qu'çà pourrait boulotter mieux !

Aliénor : Que se passe-t-il ma belle ?

Amélie : C'te bataille qui s'prépare…pas bon tout çà, pis j'ai perdu mon admirateur. Un bon gros nain ben porté sur la bectance !

Aliénor : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette bataille. Tu sais très bien que nous nous serrerons les coudes comme toujours et personne n'aura à subir de dommages. Jack, Zorgûnn, moi et Orlyänne…nous veillerons tous aux grains.

Amélie : Bon, j'te crois ma p'tite pouille. Fais ben attention à ton joli croupion, faudrait pas qu'un d'ces sauvages te l'abîme !

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de la guerrière :

Aliénor : Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour délivrer ton message toi, et puis tu connais Orlyänne. Elle est déjà bouillante comme un chaudron de magicien. Je plains ses adversaires crois-moi. Tiens la voilà. Ma belle…Amélie se fait du souci pour nous, rassure là !

Cela commença par un sourire éclatant. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, cela commençait toujours par un sourire éclatant, restait à savoir ce que la suite réservait. Là, en l'occurrence, il était suivit d'un beau discours…enfin, du moins, selon cette redoutable guerrière pour qui chaque mot pesait de son importance :

Orlyänne : Tu ne devrais pas _quïsquicht_ (l'ancienne, dans la langue maternelle de l'elleth), je vais dérouiller ces mâles et leur couper l'envie de, comment dit Alachnÿ déjà ? Ah oui, l'envie de « _chier_ », dans nos chausses !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, l'elfine cracha une petite boulette de feu au sol. Les quelques elfes présents l'observèrent avec stupeur. C'était toujours ce genre de sentiment que provoquait cette femelle si particulière. Devant ces regards surpris, la belle aux cheveux de feu leur offrit un de ces sourires ou compter le nombre de dents aurait été un défi :

Amélie : Pougne alors ! Y'a pas à tortiller, quèque t'as comme dents ! Vous êtes vraiment ben dotés d'ce côté-là vous aut' !

Orlyänne : C'est pour mieux mater les mâles s'il leur venait des envies de la ramener.

Aliénor : Des envies de la ramener ? Zorgûnn à raison, vous êtes vraiment de sales bêtes !

Orlyänne : Voilà ! Et tout ce qui porte un appendice plus ou moins long, n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

La petite _ninïl_ s'approchait à petits pas portant une petite caisse. Immédiatement, le regard de l'elleth de feu s'alluma et pas besoin de préchauffage, elle était déjà aux taquets :

Orlyänne : Il n'existe pas beaucoup de personnes en ce monde à oser me tenir tête. Cette _pitil nouchkä_ (petite souris, en désignant Chaperon), en fait partie !

Aliénor : Ah ! Chaperon Rose ! Oui bien sûr. Tu sais, elle doit vraiment avoir une botte secrète pour attirer autant l'attention celle-là.

Orlyänne : _Dirrlunn grorlann pourttich nênn vaïnn !_ (En voici une que je mâterai bien dans un lit !)

Comprenant le langage de ces elfes, la traduction provoqua un rire chez la guerrière :

Aliénor : Je n'en doute pas !

Déjà, l'elfe de feu s'approchait à pas de géante de sa petite poupée :

Orlyänne : Ou vas-tu comme cela petit paquet d'hormone brûlantes ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Belle entrée en matière Orlyänne. Et bien je m'assure d'emporter tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Orlyänne : Et qui a-t-il dans cette caisse ?

Chaperon Rose : La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais enfin, à toi je peux bien le dire, quelques effets personnel, trois fois rien et surtout de quoi revigorer l'ardeur du guerrier risquant sa vie pour nous autres pauvre petites femelles…

Orlyänne : Ou sont-elles les pauvres petites femelles ? Entre Aliénor, moi-même, Amélie et sa poêle en fonte, les mâles n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Quant à toi…tu as tous les arguments pour faire cesser un conflit sans faire dégainer la moindre épée, du moins celles se glissant dans un fourreau accrochées à une ceinture.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Oh je suis toute excitée d'entendre d'aussi belles paroles !

Orlyänne : Justement, c'est ton excitation permanente qui les ferait tous sombrer.

Chaperon Rose : Alors peut être devrais-je présenter à Sa Précieuse Majesté toute l'étendue de mon savoir pour éviter à tous ces concentrés de testostérones de s'en balancer pleins la _testouille._ (Tête)

Orlyänne : Cela nous ferait gagner du temps en effet, et j'en aurais plus pour satisfaire un aussi joli petit lot que toi.

Chaperon Rose : Tu ne désespère jamais ?

Orlyänne : Comment le pourrais-je ? Tous mes sens sont aux rouges quand tu promènes ton joli petit _kaküch_ (cul) devant moi.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh…mais dis-moi comment devrais-je procéder pour ne plus t'importuner ?

Orlyänne : Simplement, en te glissant dans mon lit !

Amélie se mit à rire rejetant sa tête en arrière :

Amélie : Pougne ! C'est-y donc què finira ben par t'avoir Chaperon.

Aliénor : Orlyänne, tu vas devoir te faire une raison, cette jeune femme n'est pas intéressée par ta proposition !

Chaperon Rose : Et qui a prétendue cela ? Je suis toujours disposée à m'emplir de savoir, seul mon désir me guidera.

Ce n'était plus un charbon ardent, mais un concentré de lave en fusion qui se posta devant la gourgandine en question. La respiration de l'elfine s'accéléra alors que son regard s'affutait :

Chaperon Rose : Fichtre, peut être suis-je allée un peu trop loin dans mon raisonnement…je ne ferme pas la porte mais enfin, là n'est pas le moment.

Orlyänne : Ne tarde pas trop ou je finirai par me servir moi-même !

Chaperon Rose : Euh, ne serait-ce point le moment pour moi Aliénor d'appeler au secours ?

Aliénor : Je te l'ai déjà dit, fais attention. Cette elleth ne se contentera pas de fausse promesse.

Chaperon Rose : Peste ! Je file, je disparais…ouh… où est-il mon corniaud ?

Et la jeune femme passa son chemin aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant flotter ce parfum de provocation derrière elle. Humant l'air, l'elfine de feu semblait se consumer sur place :

Chaperon Rose : _Narnak_ ! Cette senteur…elle finira par me rendre folle !

Zorgûnn non loin de là s'approcha d'elle :

Zorgûnn : Un peu d'entraînement Orlyänne ?

A peine venait-il de terminer sa phrase que l'ellon se retrouvait à terre après une prise remarquablement bien effectuée. Elle tenait une sacré forme !

Le lutin ne put s'empêcher de rire :

Mic Mac : Ahahah…peau d'gland !

Un seul regard de l'ellon suffit à faire déguerpir le lutin dans une cachette d'où une hypothétique sortie ne serait pas prévue avant un temps infini. Le gnome savait écouter son instinct de survie, d'où une forte probabilité pour lui de vieillir en bon et due forme. Sans la moindre parole énoncée, l'avertissement, la punition et les retombées sur la petite vie du lutin sonnait tel un tocsin sombre et prémonitoire. Alachnÿ le vit passer à vive allure et en fut tout surpris :

Alachnÿ : Qu'a donc encore fait ce misérable cafard ?

Amélie : Tu l'connais donc l'magicien. Toujours à dire le mot de trop.

Alachnÿ : Ce n'est pas une langue qu'il possède, mais un ustensile à débiter des _jobardises_ (bêtises pour ne pas dire conneries…) ! Foutrement irritant ! Quand allons-nous castrer ce chancre ? Je vous le dis mes amis, un jour il finira par se reproduire et alors nous pourrons dire adieu à notre sérénité.

Aliénor : Je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir envie…

Alachnÿ : Hum, Aliénor, le genre féminin ne possède pas toutes les qualités requises pour déjouer les pièges retords d'un tel obsédé c'est bien connu !

Le genre féminin lança des regards noirs au mage dont les sourcils s'arquèrent :

Alachnÿ : J'ai bien dit le féminin diantre ! Ici je ne vois que des furies de la bastonnade et non des apprenties de la crampette, de l'ébouriffage de chignon, du débourrage de mammouth.

Amélie : Ah voui, _mener l'petit au cirque_ donc.

Aliénor : Quoi ?

Alachnÿ : Coïter ! Merdasse, je dois tout vous expliquer ! De toute façon, il faudrait vraiment que le mâle soit aux abois pour oser s'aventurer dans vos pattes.

Orlyänne : Il y serait bien reçu !

Amélie : Ah ben dis-moi pas l'magicien, c'est t'y qu'j'me rappelle une aut' expression…récurer la marmitte. J'avais un admirateur qu'aimait donc ben récurer en profondeur, l'Alfred qui s'appelait…un spécialiste d'la chose ce gaillard. Eh ben y'a pas si longtemps c'est t'y qu'il est r'venu m'visiter ma marmite et y m'a dit qu'c'était dans les vieux chaudrons qu'on f'sait les meilleures soupes. J'étais pas peu fière.

Le magicien haussa les sourcils en se grattant le menton :

Alachnÿ : Par ma barbe ! En voici un intrépide doublé d'un courageux. Diantre, ce mâle mériterait une médaille ! Sans doute avait-il des envies d'aventure ? Ma chère Amélie, quand il s'agit de faire _sprinter l'unijambiste_, (je vous laisse à votre imagination débordante !) vous répondez présente !

Amélie : Dis-moi l'vieux, _on m'visitais déjà la bergamote_ (faire l'amour : expression argotique), qu't'étais encore à l'état d'têtard !

Prince non loin de là, endimanché et toujours prêt à apprécier les bons mots de sa nouvelle égérie, ne put s'empêcher de couiner :

Prince Charmant : Que la peste m'emporte ! Imaginer une telle bagatelle me coupe le sifflet. Alachnÿ, vous avez raison, devant un tel exploit les trompettes auraient dues sonner hauts et forts. Ceci dit, elle vous a bien mouché la vieille, morve et mouchoir compris, ahahah, suis-je bon, suis-je bon ? Il n'y a pas à dire, je me délecte de mes bons mots. Bien, alors voyons, me voici fin prêt, hum je pense ne rien avoir oublié, voyons voir, une chemise à jabots de rechange, une veste…le temps peut se rafraîchir en soirée sait-on jamais…

Tous posèrent un regard perplexe sur cet étrange phénomène :

Alachnÿ : Prince, la définition du mot guerre est-elle familière à votre esprit embrumé ?

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Il nous est arrivés, beau-papa et moi, de guerroyer contre un village de paysans ayant refusé de payer sa dîme. Après…une heure de féroces combats…ils se sont rendus.

Orlyänne éclata d'un rire sonore et colla sur le dos du freluquet une tape digne d'un troll :

Orlyänne : _Drönnim Rourch_ ! (Pleutre sans cervelle !)

Prince Charmant : Qu'a encore raconté cette amazone ?

L'amazone en question s'approcha dangereusement du bellâtre qui, prudent, fit un pas en arrière. Dans l'éventualité selon laquelle il devrait opérer un repli stratégique, le mieux était encore de préparer une sortie et de courir…très vite. Orlyänne s'amusait beaucoup de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez le blondinet. Elle s'apprêtait encore à en jouer, lorsqu'une autre proie potentielle fit son apparition.

Gandalf, le sourcil toujours haussé, d'ailleurs, il finirait probablement par rester figer dans cette position définitivement, tant cette elleth suscitait ce sentiment, l'observait de loin.

Immédiatement, elle lui adressa l'un de ses sourires qu'affectionnait tant l'istari, accompagné d'un signe de la main. Dans la foulée, l'elleth pensa qu'un petit rapprochement semblait une excellente idée. En deux pas et demi, la géante possédait une paire de jambes proportionnelles à sa taille, l'elfine se trouvait devant lui :

Orlyänne : Bonjour petit magicien. Besoin d'aide ?

Gandalf : Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela jeune elfine ?

Orlyänne : Votre insistance à m'observer tout comme votre âge vénérable.

Gandalf : Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'a-t-il donc mon âge ?

Orlyänne : Il vous honore certes, mais vous dessert également. Je pourrai vous porter assistance si besoin était.

Gandalf : Mais…mais enfin, je ne suis pas sénile je crois vous en avoir fait part auparavant !

Orlyänne : Vraiment ? Je serai tout de même à vos côtés à la bataille. Sait-on jamais !

Gandalf : Jeune elfine, je me battais déjà contre ennemis et dragons que vous n'étiez pas encore éclose…

Orlyänne : Sûrement, mais aujourd'hui, je suis là et bien là, et il faudra compter sur cette affirmation, c'est ainsi que les…

Gandalf : Oui, je sais, que les choses se passent. Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas l'avoir entendu !

Un sourire ponctua ce dialogue et cela finit d'énerver le mage qui fit demi-tour et s'en alla rejoindre le Seigneur Cirdan, lequel ne quittait pas son sourire lui non plus. Décidément, tout le monde avait une prédisposition pour sourire en ces temps troublé, pensa l'istari.

Gabriel, sortit à l'extérieur des cavernes, par les écuries où régnait une grande agitation, s'approchait d'un groupe d'arbres en prenant soin de bien surveiller qu'on ne l'avait pas vu prendre cette direction.

Ses pas le menèrent directement aux pieds de l'Ent où Edarion patientait à son sommet. Le colosse se baissa avec lenteur afin d'offrir au vieil homme une pente douce sur laquelle se laisser glisser.

L'archange observait cette scène avec une vive curiosité. Ce monde n'était pas prêt de lui avoir livré tous ses secrets :

Gabriel : Hum, mon ami, je salue votre capacité à vous adapter à l'apparence dont l'on vous a doté.

Edarion : Je ne sais pourquoi cette décision Gabriel. Nul n'était besoin de me faire porter le poids de l'âge de cette façon. Mon esprit aurait pu être inclus dans un corps plus…jeune et ferme !

Gabriel : Certains desseins ne nous sont guère acquis comme certaines voies ne se doivent d'être empruntées.

Edarion : C'est exact.

Un moment de silence s'installa que l'archange rompit avec la sensibilité étant sienne :

Gabriel : Notre ennemi a durement frappé à nos portes Edarion…

Edarion : Plus dure sera sa chute.

Gabriel : Créer un tel monstre a dépassé toutes mes prédictions. Il est retord et sournois en plus d'être pourvu d'une vive intelligence.

Edarion : Il finira par faire un faux pas. Il le fait toujours…

Gabriel : Le Mal de ce monde est un précieux allié pour lui. Je peine encore à guérir mes blessures qu'un combat me semble inévitable.

Edarion : Prenez garde Gabriel. Sa force est puissante. Son maître y a pourvu !

L'archange soupira :

Gabriel : Nous nous confrontons depuis la création du monde et l'ange déchu n'a de cesse de prouver son emprise sur les esprits faibles. Dîtes-moi où je pourrais trouver le temps de m'octroyer ce repos indispensable, quant il lui plaît tant de déchirer mes plaies offertes ?

Edarion : Votre Foi vous honore et vous sauvera là encore, il suffit juste de retarder ce moment…

Gabriel : Le temps est contre nous, Il l'a bien compris comme « _Celui qui s'oppose d'ailleurs_ ».

Edarion : Ne prononcez pas cette infamie, nul en ce monde n'en connaît la splendeur sombre et dévastatrice. Allié à Sauron, il pourrait nuire de façon définitive.

Gabriel : Plaise au Très Haut, qu'il n'en soit jamais ainsi.

Edarion : Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Gabriel : Nous nous reverrons à l'issue de la bataille mon ami. A ce moment-là, le sang n'aura que trop coulé et bon nombres de prières seront à psalmodier pour le repos des âmes. Qu'elles soient pures ou impies, la félicité comme le pardon seront dispensés par mes mots. Peu importe le côté où se trouvera le porteur de lames, la mort cueillera à profusion.

Edarion : Comme dans toutes les guerres…

Gabriel : Comme dans l'esprit de ceux qui les fomentent.

Edarion : Hélas ! Bien, je vais suivre Fimbron. Son désir le plus fou est de me montrer à ses amis. Pensez-donc, j'en ais pour très longtemps à les entendre chanter !

Gabriel : Mieux vaut l'écoute de chants que les cris de souffrance.

Edarion : Très juste Gabriel…très juste.

Le vieil Ent se baissa respectueusement à nouveau et le vieil homme s'en remit à son nouvel ami. Sous la lumière diffuse des derniers rayons du soleil s'éloignait un être dont la sagesse n'avait pas fini d'être enviée.

Les orques étaient légions depuis la chute de Smaug le Doré et une infime partie avait patrouillé non loin de la forêt de Thranduil. Legolas et Tauriel les avaient pourchassés. Bon nombre avait péri de leurs flèches sauf un, capturé et ramené sous bonne escorte au palais du souverain. C'était là, une occasion unique d'en connaitre plus sur les agissements de leurs ennemis. Prévenu, Thranduil abandonna Olana en compagnie d'Elmie afin d'interroger le prisonnier.

L'orque, entravé par des liens dans le dos, fut contraint de s'agenouiller devant Sa Majesté. Narguant le souverain, le rictus affiché sur son visage ne le quittait pas. Tauriel le fixait de ses yeux noirs de colère. La fureur l'habitait comme une farouche détermination à vouloir le faire parler, chose que se refuser à accorder l'ennemi bien trop orgueilleux pour s'adresser à une femelle.

Le Prince Légolas le tenait en respect, une dague placée sous la gorge de l'orque. Le roi Thranduil marchait lentement autour de lui décrivant des cercles se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

Sans arrêt en mouvement, il ne laissait guère l'occasion à cet être abject de poser un regard sur lui.

_Thranduil : Ainsi, toi et les tiens, poursuivez une quête à grand dessein dis-tu ?_

_Orque : Mon Maître voit grand, mon Maître a déjà pris le contrôle de vos misérables vies. Ne voyez-vous point que votre temps est fini ? Vous sombrerez tous dans le chaos, et souffrirez mille maux. Mon maître l'a dit !_

_Tauriel : Ton maître n'existe pas ! Seul un pleutre du nom d'Azog envois ses guerriers au-devant des dangers qu'il n'ose lui-même affronter !_

_Orque : Je ne parle pas aux femelles, surtout celles à la solde d'un souverain en fin de règne._

_Légolas : Si tu persiste, c'est de ta fin dont il sera question._

_Orque : Peu m'importe, le Grand Maître vous anéantira tous…vous mourrez…_

_Tauriel : Puisque tu aimes tant la mort, laisse-moi t'en faire présent !_

D'un geste rapide, elle présenta son coutelas d'un air menaçant, ce à quoi le roi s'opposa farouchement :

_Thranduil : Tauriel ! Ecco !_

Obéissante au souverain, l'elfine baissa son arme, la rengaina dans son fourreau et quitta la salle en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de l'orque dont les dents pointues lui faisait échos d'un sombre sourire :

_Thranduil : Qu'affirmais-tu lorsque tu parlais des projets de ton maître ?_

_Orque : La fin est déjà en marche._

_Thranduil : Est-ce tout ? Parle, je saurais me montrer clément et t'accorderait la vie sauve._

_Orque : Le Monde va s'écrouler et avec lui votre fin à tous. Vous périrez dans les flammes et il ne restera plus un seul elfe, nain ou hommes vivant sur cette terre, voilà votre avenir, Grand roi Thranduil ! Ahahah !_

Au fur et à mesure que parlait l'ennemi, les yeux du roi, perdu dans le vague, comprenait fort bien où voulait en venir cet orque et ses sombres présages. Aussi, sans avoir à lui faire face, il dégaina son épée la tendit au devant de lui et le fil de la lame tranchante comme un rasoir, sectionna net la tête de l'orque qui resta dans la main de son fils.

Surpris, Légolas jeta à terre la tête de l'orque qui roula au sol et finit sa course près du corps agité de derniers soubresauts. Un sang noir s'écoulait de son cou et l'odeur commençait à insupporter le monarque :

_Légolas : Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Vous lui aviez promis la vie sauve ?_

_Thranduil : et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Sa vie vient d'être sauvée des dangers dont il nous à détaillé les méfaits._

_Légolas : Mais, il aurait pu nous en dire plus…_

_Thranduil : j'ai su tout ce que je voulais savoir, et il ne m'en aurait pas confié plus. Débarrasse ce palais de cette…chose. Son odeur commence à se répandre tel un maléfice ! Qu'on double les gardes, que personne ne sortent. Il ne sera fait aucune exception !_

Légolas et deux gardes empoignèrent le corps de l'orque et le transportèrent à l'extérieur de la Salle du Trône. Il s'apprêtait à rengainer son épée lorsque son geste resta en suspens.

Olana se tenait là, debout devant lui. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu, et le regardait fixement. Ses prunelles, intenses, semblaient briller telles deux étoiles. Un cercle gris foncé entourait ces deux joyaux.

Tout deux restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer dans un silence quasi religieux.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentait qu'il ne devait ni bouger, ni émettre la moindre parole. Si ce à quoi elle venait d'assister l'avait troublé, ce n'était pas de la façon dont il l'imaginait.

Il n'était pas question de peur dans ce regard fixe, mais…d'envie.

A plusieurs reprises il vérifia la teneur de ce regard, mais son instinct ne le trompait pas, il y avait dans ces yeux-là, plus de désir qu'il n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs.

Olana venait de comprendre toute la détermination de ce souverain à mener une guerre de représailles tout autant qu'une représentation de son pouvoir. L'impasse ne pouvait être faite…

Cela en était devenu une question de fierté et d'orgueil. On ne s'en prendrait pas impunément à la lignée du roi Oropher. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser influencer par la volonté du seigneur Cirdan, lequel s'opposait farouchement à ce conflit, le monarque s'entêta se convainquant lui-même de la légitimité de sa décision.

Une multitude de pensées vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme, comme celle de perdre cet être pour lequel elle avait bravé tous les dangers…

Cette nuit, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. L'urgence de la situation la poussa à dépasser ses limites. Il fallait contrer ce temps qui s'écoulait emmenant des lendemains incertains aux portes de son existence.

Esquissant, enfin un mouvement, elle empoigna l'épée de la main du souverain, et la fit glisser, avec lenteur, dans son fourreau. Sa respiration était hiératique. Rien ne pouvait la discipliner.

Entreprenante, elle s'empara de la main de l'ellon et sans mots dire, se mit en marche.

Tous deux passèrent la porte latérale de la Grand Salle, celle d'où elle était venue, et se trouvèrent dans le couloir. Là, elle prit la direction des appartements royaux le guidant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait.

Devant l'impressionnante porte aux initiales T et O entrelacées, elle fit une courte halte, promenant ses doigts sur les lettres dorées à l'or fin en le fixant dans les yeux, puis poussa le battant.

Le lit à baldaquin trônait dans la pièce, imposant, recouvert d'une courtepointe de velours grenat. Tel un écrin, il invitait royalement les deux amants. Pourtant, une fois le souverain contre le matelas, elle sembla hésiter. Sa respiration jusqu'à présent calmé, s'emballa à nouveau.

_Elle_ était au pied du mur, elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait poursuivre…

_Il_ la fixait intensément.

_Elle_ le fit basculer sur le lit d'une légère pression sur son torse…

_Il _se laissa choir sur le tissu.

A proximité du lit se trouvait une petite table où une aiguière emplie de vin était disposée à côté d'un verre finement gravé aux initiales du souverain. La couleur rubis du précieux nectar brillait à travers le cristal de la carafe.

Thranduil toujours allongé, elle contourna le matelas, versa le liquide dans le verre et le reposa sur le chevet.

Tout dans ses gestes reflétait une vibrante détermination, jusqu'à son pas traînant lorsqu'elle revint se placer en bout de lit. Soulevant avec lenteur sa robe en voile bleu nuit, il vit apparaître ses jambes finement galbées, dont la blancheur tranchait avec celle de ses vêtements.

Son genou prit appui sur le matelas et sa seconde jambe se hissa à hauteur de la première. Devinant qu'elle souhaitait se positionner à califourchon sur lui, Thranduil glissa sur la courtepointe afin de se placer au centre du lit et lui laisser la possibilité de s'installer à son aise, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

L'atmosphère, chargée du lourd parfum des fleurs disposées sur une desserte, se mêlait à sa senteur de femme. Un doux halo formé par les innombrables bougies, offrait une lumière tamisée propice au désir…

_Elle_ s'assit sur ses cuisses. Son regard brûlant se perdit dans celui du souverain.

_Il_ y lut un mélange de crainte teinté d'excitation, chose flatteuse pour son ego de mâle.

_Elle_ repoussa sa main et la fit reposer le long de ses flancs. Ce qui devait être accompli se devait de l'être par sa seule volonté.

_Il_ comprit et s'immobilisa.

Précautionneusement, elle écarta le pan du long manteau royal et fit passer les bras de l'ellon par les manches. Telle une corolle pourpre, le vêtement d'apparat demeura étalé sous le corps du roi.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du souverain encore dissimulé sous une chemise de lin blanche. Alors qu'elle agrippait le cordon de velours fermant le pantalon, elle hésita…puis se reprit, et en défit le nœud.

Le pantalon et le dessous du roi glissèrent simultanément sur ses jambes musclées.

A moitié nu, sa peau d'albâtre, aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau-né, invitait aux caresses. Son membre viril tendu tel un mat porte drapeaux, trahissait un puissant désir.

Par quel mystère cette colonne de chair palpitante, pouvait-elle à ce point l'envoûter ? Sans doute parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais autant apprécié la magnificence.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, ce bout de mâle ne la contraindrait pas, il la comblerait. Désireuse de contempler ce qu'elle allait conquérir, le temps se ralentit. Sa lèvre supérieure trembla. Sa respiration redevint désordonnée. Il ne la quitta pas un instant du regard, comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire au prix d'un effort intense.

La honte…ce pernicieux sentiment se délitait imperceptiblement.

Ses doigts dessinèrent de belles arabesques sur le ventre du souverain, papillonnant au gré de leurs envies, flattant chaque muscle de ce vaillant guerrier, contournant les pleins et les déliés…

Cela semblait si facile…mais çà ne l'était pas.

_Elle_ suivit de son index, la ligne de poils blonds, à peine perceptible, prenant naissance sous son nombril pour se perdre dans son pubis.

_Il_ commençait à entrevoir…

_Elle_ effleura le membre viril en attente de son délicieux supplice.

_Il _soupira. Qu'_elle_ ose, pensa-t-il !

_Elle_ se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Cette femme ayant toujours abhorré le devoir conjugal, se mit à caresser cette magnifique hampe à la peau fine et délicate. Ses gestes trouvèrent leurs légitimités et s'emparèrent du pouvoir royal. Entre sa main, il lui revenait de droit. Un désir puissant brûlait le creux de ses reins, et dans sa hâte de parfaire ses intentions, elle émit un gémissement significatif. Les prunelles de l'ellon s'assombrirent un peu plus…

N'y tenant plus, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres humides…

Ce serait la première fois qu'elle oserait ce geste.

Autrefois impensable pour son mari Conrad…aujourd'hui permis pour l'amour d'un roi.

Il était temps d'offrir du plaisir…

Dès l'instant où ses lèvres frôlèrent le sexe de son amant, Olana se mit à trembler. La douceur de cette peau, associée à cette envoûtante odeur, lui tira un gémissement.

C'était soyeux, chaud, troublant… C'était…unique…

_Elle_ sentit la main du roi sur ses cheveux…

_Il _tremblait…

_Elle _leva son regard vers lui…

_Il_ lui souriait…

Désireuse de poursuivre, ses lèvres prirent cette hampe en otage et comme le lui avait recommandé Chaperon Rose, elle les fit coulisser sur ces chairs palpitantes.

Une rougeur intensifia la carnation de sa peau… Son ignorance lui faisait honte. Si ce n'était la gentillesse de son amie, jamais elle n'aurait accordé de crédit à d'aussi troublantes suggestions, mais pour lui…elle mit sa honte dans sa poche, et prodigua à ce membre tendu, toute l'attention et la douceur requise.

Plus rien en ce monde ne trouva grâce à son esprit à part peut-être le plaisir du roi. Affermissant l'étreinte de sa main, elle redoubla d'efforts avec l'espoir d'obtenir une gratification.

De légers gémissements la récompensèrent et l'encouragèrent à prendre son temps pour le rendre fou. Thranduil, alangui, se sentit glisser dans une douce torpeur…

Parviendrait-elle à poursuivre ? Ses gestes étaient-ils justes ? Oui, une évidence s'invita à son esprit…elle aimait cela et elle comptait bien, à son tour, se faire plaisir.

Curieuse, elle conserva les yeux ouverts. Comme il appréciait…

Les muscles de son ventre se contractaient puis se relâchaient…Son plaisir l'excitait tellement qu'un frisson brûlant parcouru ses reins. Elle le sentait dans la pression de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. D'abord tendre, elle devenait plus brutale à mesure qu'il perdait pied. Elle en conçut une grande fierté et adorait cela. Ce membre semblait au bord de l'implosion.

_Elle_ inspira son parfum viril.

_Il_ baissa les paupières, gémissant.

_Elle_ le cueillit comme un trophée.

_Il_ tenta de retenir, pour quelques temps encore, son plaisir...

Sa langue s'attarda sur le gland gorgé de désir, une goutte translucide perla. Surprise elle leva la tête, qu'était-ce donc cela ?

_Elle_ y goûta avec curiosité…

_Il _gémit…

_Elle_ apprécia ce goût légèrement salé…

_Il _grogna…

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Thranduil cherchait son souffle comme s'il se noyait alors que son bassin émettait un mouvement vers son visage. Le désir brut, prenait le pas sur tout le reste. L'assouvir devenait sa priorité.

Brusquement, elle cessa ses caresses, consciente de la torture provoquée. Il était temps de lui parler. Chaque mot fut appuyé avec force et volonté :

« _Tu es à moi_… » Gronda-t-elle.

« _A toi_… » Lui répondit-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, ivre de bonheur, et sa bouche, à nouveau, coulissa le long de sa hampe en un mouvement de plus en plus rapide. La respiration du roi devint de plus en plus désordonnée. Des râles de plaisir s'élevaient dans la pièce. Des sons qu'elles n'avaient jamais entendus et elle en était la cause.

Bientôt elle le sentit trembler, ses jambes se raidirent il s'arque bouta bloquant sa respiration…

Affolée, Olana n'en ralentit pas moins ses gestes. Surtout ne pas interrompre les caresses lui avait conseillé son amie. Elle devait aller au bout…au bout de son assaut avait plaisanté Chaperon, et bonne élève, elle appliqua, à la lettre, les recommandations de cette femme surdouée.

Un violent sursaut le secoua, son regard se troubla tandis que l'orgasme se frayait, en son corps, un chemin. Accompagné d'un splendide râle, le monarque jouit, ne laissant planer aucun doute quant au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Sa semence jaillit avec force et elle prit un soin tout particulier à recueillir ce précieux nectar qu'elle conserva à l'intérieur de sa bouche…

Lorsque son plaisir cessa, il tremblait encore.  
Elle se releva, s'empara du verre rempli de vin et en but une gorgée. Mêlée aux tanins du vin, la semence du roi en fit un nectar divin qu'elle avala d'un trait en offrant un regard triomphant à son amant.

Soudain, se sentant dépossédée de ses forces, elle laissa choir le verre vide sur le matelas laissant monter en elle une vague d'émotion submergeant son cœur et son âme.

Silencieuse, elle demeura immobile. Le prisme où était emprisonnée la mèche de cheveu du roi, brillait au bout de sa chaîne en or, calé entre les seins d'Olana, au plus près de son cœur. Thranduil effleura ces douces rondeurs avant de se saisir du bijou, celui qu'il avait conservé depuis plus d'un millénaire. En ce jour, il trouvait une place de choix, là où nul autre que lui n'y aurait jamais accès.

Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel elle rassembla ses dernières forces avant de s'exprimer haut et clair :

Olana : Voici ce que j'avais à vous offrir _aran nin_. Mon impudeur vous aura choqué…si tel était le cas, tant pis, mais je ne regrette rien. Je vous aime Thranduil, au-delà de mes rêves...

La passion se lut dans les yeux du roi. Cela ne faisait aucun doute quand il la prit dans ses bras cueillant les perles translucides roulant sur ses joues.

Ensembles, ils basculèrent sur la couche. Allongée sur le torse du souverain, ses paupières se baissèrent accompagnées d'un gémissement. Ce doux son mis le roi en émoi.

Son étreinte manqua la priver d'air :

Thranduil : Mon ange, vous venez d'obtenir ma capitulation. Vous avez osé ! Vous êtes mienne à présent comme je suis vôtre. Vous m'avez bu _elen nin._

Olana : Oui, Majesté, je vous ai en moi…

Une joie, presque enfantine transfigurait ses traits. Ses chaînes s'étaient enfin rompues. Le souvenir d'une éducation rigide, tronquée, faite d'interdits, d'obligations, de soumissions…tout était oublié.

Allongés sur le flanc, se faisant face, Thranduil, que la témérité de son amante rendait fier, ne cessait de la couver du regard. Dans ses yeux se reflétait l'âme de son ange, cette âme autrefois tant meurtrie qui, aujourd'hui s'ouvrait à la vie. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme elle lui était devenue indispensable.

Et tandis que ses doigts replaçaient une mèche des longs cheveux d'Olana, ses lèvres remuèrent sensiblement formant deux mots silencieux _lye melane_. (Je vous aime)

Le monde extérieur pouvait bien s'écrouler, rien n'avait plus d'importance pour les deux amants. L'instant était d'une telle intensité…

Emplie de joie, Olana continuait à cajoler Thranduil avec une tendresse empreinte de respect. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui faire plaisir et lui montrer combien elle l'aimait. Pouvait-on quantifier pareil amour ?

Inclinant sa tête, le roi donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son nez. Cela la fit rire, et le roi fondit comme neige au soleil. Ce rire valait à lui seul toutes les fois où ils s'étaient unis. Il devenait rare ces derniers temps, aussi le cueilli-t-il comme la première rose éclose dans le jardin de leur amour, celui qu'ils cultiveraient ensemble, dans le partage et le respect.

Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun y avait trouvé sa place, tout comme le silence venu saluer cette passion incandescente. Elle ne le rompit que pour satisfaire une bien légitime curiosité de femme :

Olana : Thranduil ? C'était…la première fois pour moi…Vous ai-je…contenté comme cela devait être le cas ? Enfin, je veux dire…

Thranduil : Mon ange…A votre avis ?

Un sourire coquin illumina ses traits. Cela fit rosir Olana. Devant ce trouble, il rit en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure :

Thranduil : Vous êtes si déroutante _petit ange_. Vous prenez le pouvoir, puis vous vous abandonnez avec tant de grâce dans le creux de mon épaule en vous couvrant de magnifiques couleurs…Faire trembler un monarque est un fait d'importance Olana. C'est un triomphe !

A son tour, elle sourit. Qu'il était bon de sentir forte :

Olana : Mon roi, je souhaiterais…

Thranduil : Oui ? Parlez-moi…

Olana : Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour.

Son regard s'assombrit :

Olana : Différemment, je ne veux pas de douceur…possédez-moi Sire !

L'ellon la fixa intensément. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans son regard. S'il n'était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait pensé rêver. Une caresse furtive sur sa joue la fit trembler :

Thranduil **: **_Pîn mael nin ninui_… (Mon petit plaisir mouillé)…

Sans attendre, il se positionna sur elle et d'un geste autoritaire écarta ses jambes de son genou. Ses biceps contractés se calèrent de chaque côté de ses épaules, le froissement des draps ajoutant à la volupté du moment. Son amant se préparait à une joute affolante, elle le sentait, il n'y avait qu'à lire la détermination du roi dans ses yeux assombris.

Ses longs cheveux blonds, tombaient avec grâce de chaque côté de ses traits. Elle fixa son visage à la beauté austère, tout en lui n'était que pur désir, elle le sentait, il s'était dominé jusque là, mais ce qu'il était prêt à lui offrir serait sans aucune limite.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses iris foncé devenait pratiquement noirs, le point de non retour était atteint.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille. Il y glissa une affolante prophétie :

Thranduil : (_soupirant et murmurant_) Vos cris seront ma récompense _mon âme_ !

Un flot de désir la submergea et sitôt les mots prononcés, il écrasa ses lèvres avec violence sur sa bouche encore tremblante lui faisant pousser un gémissement rauque. Avec une impatience exacerbé, il retroussa sa robe, baissa son dessous et entra en elle avec une douceur teinté d'un troublant érotisme.

Sans se déposséder de ses lèvres, il la délivra de son membre créant l'illusion d'une suite toute aussi douce, or il n'en fut rien.

Alors que son prénom franchissait la barrière des lèvres royales, il la pénétra d'une poussée si vigoureuse qu'elle lui arracha un cri étouffé par son baiser. Ce fut si brutal, qu'une larme coula de ses yeux, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi possédé, aussi investit…

Ne lui accordant aucun répit, il pressait son bassin contre le sien lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était à lui. Chaque parcelle de son corps devenait sien.

Sa bouche ne lui appartenait plus, il l'avait pris en otage ne cessant de caresser, titiller sa langue…elle crut devenir folle.

Lorsqu'il lui rendit enfin sa bouche, ce ne fut que pour mieux la laisser gémir et soupirer à son aise. Tout à sa volonté de lui offrir ce qu'elle souhaitait, il contracta ses abdominaux et commença à aller et venir à un rythme soutenu.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme submergé par les sensations. Des cris remplacèrent les gémissements, alors qu'elle l'agrippait sauvagement, griffant son dos, sa tête se balançant de droite à gauche.

Une lueur de triomphe au fond des yeux, il se délectait de la voir s'abîmer dans une souffrance dont il était l'auteur. Son ardeur s'intensifia. Il la plaqua contre le matelas à chaque coup de boutoir puissant qu'il s'évertuait à lui offrir sans relâche.

Son visage plongea contre le cou d'Olana, continuant ses poussées offensives alors qu'il lui parlait de sa voix troublante :

Thranduil : C'est bien mon ange…laissez-vous aller, lâchez prise…lâchez prise…

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour la faire jouir. Son plaisir éclata comme un coup de semonce. Un long cri rauque sortit de sa gorge, il semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser…La force de cette jouissance lui arracha un sanglot.

Le roi se perdit dans ce cri et d'un dernier coup de boutoir se répandit en elle l'accompagnant dans sa jouissance.

En nage, les deux amants n'en finissaient plus d'haleter, leurs corps brûlants se consumaient d'un amour violent, l'indécence du moment était troublante.

Pour la première fois, Olana se sentit femme dans le plus beau sens du terme. Naître du désir de l'autre…une belle entrée dans la vie ! Thranduil sentit la métamorphose de la jeune femme, la contemplant sans cesse, il la savait désormais sienne.

A regret il quitta sa couche et s'en fut quelques instants dans la salle d'eau où Olana l'entendit se faire ses ablutions. C'était un fait avéré, les elfes après l'amour aimaient se toiletter afin de ne point indisposer leur partenaire. La jeune femme se prit à penser que bons nombres d'hommes mal dégrossis devraient s'en inspirer.

Il revint avec un linge sur le bras et une bassine de porcelaine blanche sur laquelle figuraient de délicats dessins d'oiseaux. Là, avec toute l'attention requise de la part d'un elfe amoureux, ce qui signifiait plus que ce que le commun des mortels ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre, le roi entreprit consciencieusement d'ôter sur ce corps délicat, toute trace de son précieux fluide.

Olana l'observait en pensant que la sensibilité n'était pas, comme au regard des mâles de son monde une affaire de sensiblerie, mais bien d'amour et d'intelligence. Elle se laissa donc faire, alanguie, heureuse, souriante. Le roi lui renvoyait son sourire et continuait ses gestes doux sans jamais se laisser distraire. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il se leva tout aussi aisément et s'attela à ramener le linge et la bassine dans la salle d'eau.

Consciencieux, et ordonné. La perfection !

A nouveau, Thranduil réintégra la couche royale, prenant soin de la tenir au plus près de son cœur :

Thranduil : Dormez maintenant mon ange. Je veille sur vous.

Olana : Sire ?

Thranduil : Oui Olana ?

Olana : Je vous suivrai à la bataille…je ne peux et ne désire vous abandonner.

Thranduil : Il est, pour habitude, ordonné aux Dames de la Cour de demeurer à l'abri…

Olana : Je ne suis pas une Dame de votre Cour, mais votre fiancée, et je suis également une humaine très têtue. Il faudra vous y faire _aran nin_, je serai à vos côtés quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Thranduil : Il semblerait que le roi soit à court d'argument !

Olana : C'est un fait avéré Majesté.

Thranduil : Vous êtes l'un de mes plus beaux sujets et l'un des plus particuliers également, mais j'en conviens, votre caractère s'affirme de jour en jour…Sans doute serait-il épineux de vous contredire ?

Olana : Parfaitement mon roi. Dans mon monde, les femmes ont souvent le dernier mot…

Thranduil : Me serais-je laissé prendre au piège ?

Olana : Il me fallait livrer une dernière bataille afin de faire plier l'ennemi Majesté. Pour cela, il nous fallait être deux, et vous m'avez fait cet honneur !

Thranduil : L'honneur pour mon plaisir. Vous m'avez assailli mon cœur, nous avons vaincu à l'unisson.

Olana : A l'unisson mon roi !

Si toutes les guerres se pratiquaient avec de telles armes, pensa Olana, sans doute seraient-elles pourvues de triomphes bien plus méritants.

Ensemble, les deux amants venaient de rendre les armes et s'abîmaient dans un sommeil réparateur.

Les préparatifs allaient bon train dans les cavernes de Mirkwood. Charriots de nourritures pour les réfugiés d'_Esgaroth_, armes, conditionnement des armures elfiques…

Il ne se trouvait pas un seul ellon inactif.

Mic Mac, toujours au plus près des événements, surveillait les allées et venues des soldats. Une chose attira plus particulièrement l'attention du petit lutin véreux…les armures.

Dorées, elles semblaient constituées d'or. Pour un être aussi cupide, c'était trop tentant. Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, le microbe sortit de sa cachette et effleura le métal précieux. Ses yeux, agrandit roulaient dans ses orbites et mille et unes idées fleurissaient en même temps ce qui, reconnaissons le, n'était pas commun chez lui.

Ceci dit, cet or était définitivement trop tentant. Une voix fit taire ses rêves :

Alachnÿ : Qu'espères-tu à baver comme une limace devant cette armure sale petite punaise ?

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu m'fait toujours sursauter l'magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Parce que j'aime cela ! En voilà une question merdassique !

Mic Mac : Quèque c'est qu'ce mot ?

Alachnÿ : L'un de ma composition et j'en éprouve une vive fierté !

Mic Mac : C'est débile comme mot.

Alachnÿ : Ce qui va être débile, c'est le sort dont je vais t'affubler petit chancre.

Mic Mac : T'as pas besoin d'dire toujours petit…on le sait qu'je suis qu'une demi portion !

Alachnÿ : Souligner ta petitesse me ravit à chaque fois. Bien, au lieu de déranger ce qui te sert de cervelle, à entrevoir moult solutions pour te remplir les poches d'or, tu ferais bien mieux de donner un coup de main.

Mic Mac : Des clous ! J'bosse pas gratos moi. Quèque tu m'promets ?

Alachnÿ : Eh bien voyons….le choix est vaste. Un coup de pied au cul, une chtouille, une bonne chiasse…Je continue ?

Mic Mac : Vouais, bon, çà va ! Dis, y paraît qu'là bas, sous la montagne, le dragon chiait de l'or comme les elfes des fleurs ! C'est vrai ?

Le magicien se mit à rire de bon cœur, ce qui attira l'attention de Prince Charmant et de quelques elfes présents :

Prince Charmant : Et bien mes amis, il semblerait que vous vous entendiez comme larrons en foire ?

Les deux protagonistes se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long :

Alachnÿ : Jamais à court de conneries Prince. J'envie la vôtre ! Le ver de terre, ici présent, me faisait part de la prédisposition du dragon à, chier de l'or. Qu'en dites-vous mon ami ?

Prince commença par glousser, ce qui était la moindre des choses chez ce freluquet avant de baisser le ton de sa voix :

Prince Charmant : Que nenni, il ne le chiait pas, mais le couvait simplement.

Alachnÿ : Prince, il n'y a pas à palabrer, cette précision me paraissait essentielle. Voyez-vous, j'avais un sérieux doute jusqu'à présent…et soudain tout s'éclaire. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il en soit de même pour vous. Bon, que savez-vous exactement de toute cette affaire ?

Prince Charmant : J'ai ouïe dire, au péril de ma vie, je tenais à le préciser…

Alachnÿ : Mais bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas je rajoute ce crédit à celui que vous trimballez comme un boulet. Parvenez-vous toujours à vous déplacer mon brave ?

Prince Charmant : Plaît-il ?

Alachnÿ : Non, rien, laissez tomber. Alors vous disiez ?

Prince Charmant : Et bien cette montagne renferme un trésor mirifique et, au dire de certains, ce farouche dragon pouvait entièrement se dissimuler sous son tas…

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il y a certainement un petit quelques chose à tenter ne pensez-vous pas ?

Mic Mac : Attendez, vous oubliez les nabos !

Prince Charmant : Quoi ?

Mic Mac : Une bande de nains pouilleux qui ne s'laisseront pas voler le moindre quart de rondelle de piécette ! Ces bouseux ! Comment qu'on pourrait les déloger ces péquenauds ?

Prince Charmant : Allons bon ! Ce ne sont que des nains. Une moitié de nous même…pensez donc !

Alachnÿ : Prince, comment vous dire…le feriez-vous exprès où avez-vous une prédisposition pour une certaine connerie ? Je me pose souvent la question sans toutefois pourvoir y apporter le moindre élément de réponse, et pourtant, force est de constater que je me démène les neurones !

Prince Charmant : Oh ! C'est trop fort !

Alachnÿ : Rassurez-vous, le fait de savoir vous servir à la perfection de cette baguette, trainant entre vos cuisses, contrebalance ce déficit de matière grise. Vous êtes tout excusé mon ami. Bon, ceci dit, il serait bon que je réfléchisse au moyen de rapporter un petit souvenir de ce fabuleux voyage à la mords-moi le nœud !

Prince Charmant se remit à couiner, preuve s'il fallait le préciser, que les quelques neurones faisant leurs offices, avaient bien enregistré l'information :

Prince Charmant : Je note que mes capacités à forniquer à la perfection ne sont pas restés lettres mortes.

Alachnÿ : Oh, çà non mon ami. Ceci dit, prenez garde de ne point essaimer vos précieux combattants dans quelques ventres elfiques, cela nous mettrait en fort mauvaise posture.

Mic Mac : Vouai, va pas tremper ton biscuit dans ces jolis pots d'miel.

Prince Charmant : Je me le tiendrais pour dit !

Alachnÿ : Enfin une bonne parole ! Tout espoir n'est pas vain.

Nimïel parfaitement vêtu à la mode elfique, pantalon vert sombre, chemise de la même teinte et tunique marron s'avançait dans leur direction :

Alachnÿ : Attention mon ami, j'ai failli vous marcher dessus tant vous vous fondez dans le décor. C'est hallucinant !

Nimïel : C'est une faculté héréditaire chez moi… ainsi l'observation, n'en est que plus aisé.

Alachnÿ : Mais je suis entourée de pointures mirifiques ! Incroyable, fallait-il que j'embarquasse dans cette aventure incroyable pour vivre de tels moments ! J'aurai bien levé une chopine de bière en cet honneur ! Eh bien, pour votre gouverne, voici une colle à laquelle j'aimerai assez vous voir trouver une solution. Il s'agit d'or et plus particulièrement de celui s'étant trouvé un temps sous le cul d'un dragon. Allez Mic Mac, brosse-lui le tableau que ses facultés s'emplissent de ton savoir…Ceci dit, une précision s'impose, ce roi nain parait aussi récalcitrant qu'un armée de morpions affamés à lui tout seul !

Et le lutin prit un énorme plaisir à lui raconter ce qu'il avait entendu çà et là :

Nimïel : Hum ! Voici des faits qui, selon toute vraisemblance, m'ont interpellé. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tout au plus me suffira-t-il de quelques nuits, pour trouver un moyen de me mirer dans ces jolies piécettes dorées. Aussi, me ferai-je fort de raisonner ce nain récalcitrant pendant une durée indéterminée avec une telle pugnacité, qu'il se pourrait fort bien qu'à la fin il ne sache même plus la raison pour laquelle je lui rendais visite. Je serai alors dans la place mes amis, et n'aurai plus qu'à dérouler le tapis rouge devant son palais !

Alachnÿ : Ah, je dois avouer, que présenter ainsi, la tâche parait tout de suite plus noble. D'un vulgaire vol de babouinage, nous en venons à un crime de lèse Majesté !

Les trois compères se mirent à rire à l'exception du lutin qui n'avait, bien entendu, rien compris au jeu de mot, mais peu lui importait. A la seule évocation de revenir avec un tas d'or…cela le ravissait.

Sa Majesté fut la dernière personne à se montrer. Dans son armure rutilante, le roi avait fière allure. Son haubert* constitué de mithril* offrait une protection particulièrement efficace au souverain. En plus d'être infaillible, l'ensemble des pièces était agrémenté de gravure. Des motifs elfiques aux entrelacs complexes, comportant une signification tout à fait particulière. En plus des insignes de la maison royale de son père Oropher, était ajouté des représentations des deux lampes de Valinor.

Dès qu'elle le vit, son regard se porta sur les gravures et une fois de plus, elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi d'un tel intérêt pour ces représentations. Cela devait vouloir signifier quelque chose d'important…le tout était de comprendre…

Olana prit la parole sous le regard bienveillant du Seigneur Cirdan pour qui, aller au combat, n'était pas un vain mot. Des guerres, cet ellon en avait connues un grand nombre.

Souvent cruelles, toujours indispensables, le plus sage des elfes se devait d'emplir de sagesse le fils d'Oropher, ce grand roi mort sur le champ de bataille de _Dagorlad_ où les cris de souffrance hantait encore les marais recouvrant les morts.

Il se tint en retrait comprenant les doutes de la jeune femme tout comme son désir de les partager avec le monarque. Sa voix se fervente :

Olana : Consentez à mon désir de poser, sur votre poitrine couverte d'or, ma joue. Je veux entendre frapper votre cœur pour lequel ma vie vous est acquise. Saurez-vous, pour moi, faire taire ces rancœurs qui vous consument ?

Thranduil : Posez…posez _ore nin_ (mon cœur), qu'il ne s'enivre que du bonheur de vous savoir mienne, quant à mes rancœurs, elles ne demeurent qu'avec la légitime intention de rétablir une justice dont l'on m'a privée autrefois.

Olana : Seigneur Cirdan, comment pourrais-je, par ma seule volonté, freiner cette ardeur meurtrière ?

Le Seigneur elfe prit la main d'Olana dans la sienne. Ses caractéristiques humaines faisait de cette jeune femme un être si fragile…Le mal sévissant sur cette Terre du Milieu ne lui resterait pas longtemps étranger il le craignait :

Cirdan : Le sentiment de puissance est comme une armure solide. Compagne fidèle et rassurante au milieu des dangers incertains. Contre l'ennemi de demain, Sa Majesté saura vaincre de par sa seule volonté Gente Dame.

Olana : Je ne possède point de cuirasse pour un art qui m'est étranger, pourtant je sens craquer celle de mon âme et ne puis envisager votre perte Majesté. Ma vie sans la vôtre à mes côtés en serait qu'amputée. Accordez-moi la grâce de me tenir à vos côtés.

Thranduil : Votre place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille _elen nin_.

Olana : Quel chemin devrais-je prendre si le vôtre trouve sa fin ?

Thranduil : Cela n'en sera jamais le cas.

Immobile depuis un moment, le Seigneur Cirdan vint se placer face à la jeune femme. Il y avait tant à nommer, et si peu de mots pour le dire. Une citation trouva en cet instant sa juste place :

Cirdan : Dame Olana, c'est en s'écartant du chemin que le chemin apparaît. Sa Majesté Thranduil saura trouver celui vers lequel sa destinée s'acharne à le pousser.

L'archange Gabriel se tenait légèrement en retrait. Trop longtemps les hommes avaient abusé de ce droit à tuer au nom de guerres dont la légitimité ne trouvait aucune grâce à ses yeux. Trop souvent, le nombre de morts ne justifiait en rien un tel désir de nuire à son ennemi. Il fallait y mettre fin. Sur cette terre comme dans le monde d'Olana, le sang versé n'aurait toujours qu'une même couleur, rouge comme la fureur, rouge comme la passion, rouge comme un soleil se mourant aux portes de la nuit.

Que la charge serait lourde encore une fois…

Lui aussi portait ce fardeau depuis la création du monde, ce comprenant pas cette folie de verser volontairement cette précieuse couleur quant les femmes, de toutes conditions, souffraient en silence de répandre le leur avec la seule intention d'offrir la vie…

Là encore, ses paroles apposèrent sur les peurs d'Olana, le baume réparateur dont lui seul avait la primeur :

Gabriel : Mon petit séraphin, Sa Parole est source d'espoir et d'apaisement. Emplissez de vos prières votre âme torturée. IL les entendra, IL vous entend toujours ! _Deus caritas est_ ! (Dieu est Amour !)

Apaisée, la fiancée du roi prit place sur _Haran_, dont un harnachement d'apparat couvrait son dos. Les gravures sur le cuir de la selle étaient incrustées d'argent ce qui en accentuait la finesse. Les lanières en cuir souples avaient été tressées et reliées au mors, lui aussi en métal précieux. Sa longue crinière, soulevée par la brise le rendait majestueux.

Personne d'autre que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'approcher de l'animal afin de le seller. Le palefrenier admirait cette bête magnifique et de nombreux elfes avaient défilés dans les écuries pour rendre un hommage particulier à ce destrier de légende.

De le savoir offert à Olana, attisait la jalousie de Tauriel qui dû chevaucher derrière le couple.

La longue colonne d'elfes, de charriots chargés en victuailles et de cavaliers prit la route de Dale. Les étendards portaient fièrement les couleurs royales tandis qu'un soleil déjà chaud naissait sur l'horizon.

La traversée de la forêt de Mirkwood se fit dans le calme. Un silence lourd accueillait le départ du roi pour une prochaine guerre.

Au pied d'une montagne se jouerait son destin…

_Mithril_: Le _mithril_ (« éclat gris » en sindarin), également appelé « vrai-argent » ou « argent de la Moria », est un métal fictif de la Terre du Milieu dans l'œuvre de l'auteur.

_Haubert_ : Longue cotte de mailles des hommes d'armes.


	35. Chapter 35 La Bataille des Cinq Armées P

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bonjour ma petite Communauté d'Obsession,

Voici venu la première partie du chapitre sur la bataille des cinq armées. Le décor est campé, les acteurs sont en place, les ressentis avant les combats sont bien présents…

Comme d'hab. Les perso. De Tolkien lui appartiennent corps et âmes et bien plus encore, je n'ai fait que les « emprunter », coquant aux miens, ils sont ma fierté et un peu ma famille. Je les soigne comme il se doit.

Pour accompagner cette lecture, j'ai été inspiré par ceci :

\- Top 30 Two From Hell Songs : temps : 01 : 08 :40 – Nemesis (Album : Nemesis)

\- Top 30 Two From Hell Songs : temps : 01 : 10 : 03 – Casablanca (Album : Nero)

\- Top 30 Two From Hell Songs : temps : 01 : 14 : 29 - Fountain of life (Album : Nemesis)

\- Top 30 Two From Hell Songs (Vol.2) : temps : 00 : 24 : 05 – Femme Fatale (Album Illusion) Celui-ci est mon préféré, je le recommande tout particulièrement car riche en émotions, du moins c'est mon ressentit lorsque je m'en suis servie pour l'écriture.

Voilà, je ne tiens pas à vous influencer en quoi que ce soit pour la musique, mais je peux vous assurer que ces morceaux ont parfaitement collé au contexte. J'imaginais très bien les scènes…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture. S'il persiste des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser. Je fais mon possible pour les chasser ces sales bêtes, mais parfois, elles s'accrochent…

Je remercie comme à chaque fois, ceux qui passent par ici pour me lire, comme ceux qui mettent un commentaire et que j'estime pour leur bonne volonté de continuer à me suivre, à savoir :

\- Méliane, Baka Saru, Fanélia, Evraldrym, Amrod, Akiko-Tora, Alexandre, Einnola, Angelike…

Je n'oublie pas que c'est vous qui me donnez la force …(pas son côté obscur…)

A très bientôt.

Mara Mesta.

Chapitre 35

La bataille des cinq armées

Première partie

Dale, l'antique cité au sud d'Erebor, abritait, autrefois, de nombreuses communautés de Nordiques, parents des Edain du premier âge. Bien que l'on ignore quand cette ville avait été fondée, certains pensaient que son origine était très ancienne. Construite dans la longue vallée formée par les contreforts de la Montagne Solitaire, Dale était, jadis, prospère, et riche grâce au commerce avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire, mais surtout avec les riches nains d'Erebor.

Hommes et nains coexistaient, accueillant les hôtes de tous horizons, pour échanger et pratiquer un commerce florissant. Les célèbres marchés de la ville étaient réputés auprès de tous les habitants de la Terre du Milieu. Il était raconté les nombreuses richesses exposées, échangées, accompagnées de négociations de premiers ordres auprès des Seigneurs et chefs des Montagnes.

Véritable pays de cocagne, ses habitants ne manquaient de rien vivant dans une opulence enviée par de nombreux peuples, ce qui n'empêchait pas sa population d'être en bons termes avec les royaumes voisins. Smaug le Doré, ne s'intéressa pas à la ville de Dale. Seul le célèbre trésor de la Montagne Solitaire attira sa cupidité. Son attaque fut foudroyante ne laissant que ruines et désolation derrière lui.

Le peuple pris la fuite abandonnant la cité. Les habitations détruites, les jardins à l'abandon, les terres vidées…les survivants nommèrent cette terre devenue stérile, « _La désolation de Smaug_ ». La plupart des rescapés s'installèrent à Esgaroth tentant de survivre comme ils le pouvaient.

Le retour à Dale ne fut pas glorieux. C'était revenir sur un passé que chacun tentait d'oublier depuis des générations. Malgré leur désarroi, tous durent s'y résoudre. Peu avaient connus l'exode, et beaucoup ressentirent un sentiment d'ironie coller sous leur pas lorsque décision fut prise de trouver refuge dans la cité. Ce retour, où brillait par son absence la fierté qu'on leur avait promis, se déroulait en demi-teinte.

Les murs ravagés, les maisons dévastées…la nature avait repris ses droits et de nombreuses ronces envahissaient les pierres. L'on pouvait même apercevoir sur les murs les silhouettes d'hommes fuyant, gravés sur la pierre par le feu terrible du dragon Smaug. Comme un rappel constant de la folie de ce féroce animal, les ombres, vestige de ce que fut ces hommes, s'imprimaient tel un halo sombre.

Ce fut là, parmi les décombres, que les habitants d'Esgaroth trouvèrent refuge. Partout l'on voyait des mères s'efforcer de rassurer leurs enfants traumatisés. Les vieillards peinaient à se remettre de leurs émotions et même les hommes doutaient de leurs devenirs. Des feux étaient allumés, le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient pu sauver de la catastrophe était rationnée et redistribuée.

Désespérée, cette communauté perdue au milieu d'un paysage dévasté, s'abritait sous des tentes faites avec des bouts de bois calcinés et des couvertures calcinées. Pour eux c'était déjà plus qu'ils n'auraient pu espérer. Commença pour eux une longue attente.

La venue du roi sylvestre, fut comme un baume précieux sur une douloureuse blessure. Les deux chariots remplis de victuailles, fruits, légumes, Lembas, vin, soulagèrent les faims les plus tenaces apportant aux estomacs tiraillés un peu de répit.

En piteuse situation, tous les réfugiés d'Esgaroth se serraient les coudes et firent patience se tenant respectueusement devant les charrettes que les elfes ne leur distribuent un peu de pitance. Beaucoup observaient, à la dérobée, le fameux roi Thranduil dont tous craignaient l'autorité. En l'occurrence, cet ellon si particulier semblait préoccupé. Son regard se portait sur la Montagne d'Erebor et se durcissait au fur et à mesure que de pénibles souvenirs envahissaient son esprit.

Pourtant, il attirait irrésistiblement l'attention.

Bard, l'archer tueur de Smaug, venait à sa rencontre accompagné de Gandalf. Impressionné, lui aussi, il commença par s'incliner avant de s'exprimer :

Bard : Majesté, il n'est de plus glorieux fait que celui dont votre présence nous honore. Porter secours aux gens d'Esgaroth, fait de vous un grand monarque.

Thranduil : Nous estimons notre devoir là où il se trouve et ne correspondons en rien aux inepties dont les langues se chargent d'en répandre le fiel.

Bard : Ce n'est pas le sentiment qui vous précède.

Thranduil : Détrompez-vous. Nous connaissons la crainte qu'inspire notre nom, ceci dit, nous n'avons que des louanges à vous adresser pour votre fait héroïque. Tuer un dragon n'était point chose aisé. Qu'en sera-t-il de déloger un nain de ses cavernes ?

Bard : Difficile je le crains. Gandalf le magicien et moi-même en discutions lors de son retour de la Montagne Solitaire.

Thranduil : Les nains sont des êtres bornés sans aucune réflexion !

Le visage du roi porta le masque de la colère ce qui le rendit encore plus impressionnant. Dans son armure dorée, il paraissait invincible :

Thranduil : Laissez-nous le temps de nous installer et nous déterminerons la façon de faire plier ce nain.

Gandalf : Majesté, Thorin ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Ce trésor commence déjà à ronger son esprit. La folie le guette.

Thranduil : Qu'espériez-vous donc Mithrandir ? Nous nous reverrons dans un moment.

Bard s'inclina à nouveau, se dirigeant vers ses enfants. A leurs côtés se tenait une étrange Dame. De noble naissance, elle semblait également de haute lignée par sa prestance, mais ce sont surtout ses cheveux qui attirèrent l'attention de l'archer. Ses filles ne cessaient d'admirer cette femme en ouvrant de grands yeux. Dès qu'il s'approcha d'elle, ces yeux si particuliers se posèrent sur lui. Etrangement, il se sentit immédiatement en confiance :

Olana : Monsieur…

Le salut dont elle le gratifia était teinté d'une louable attention. A son tour ses yeux fixèrent la terre. Cette Dame devait certainement faire partie de l'entourage royal. Il vit, alors, à son doigt, la bague en argent.

Sa connaissance des elfes lui fit comprendre qu'il avait devant lui sa nouvelle fiancée. On savait le roi très en retrait depuis la mort de son épouse…

Le savoir à nouveau épris d'une aussi belle personne, étonnait Bard. Il n'était pas commun pour un monarque de renouer avec l'amour après la perte de son conjoint. Cela relevait même de l'hérésie pour ce peuple. Quel étrange fait !

Le prisme scintillant à la lumière d'un soleil couchant confirma ses pensées. Cette Dame était liée de bien belle façon au roi et elle avait de quoi surprendre. Elle semblait si particulière…

C'était bien la première fois qu'un élément féminin proche du roi se présentait à ses côtés. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit le captiva. Il ne devait jamais oublier ce moment :

Olana : Vous avez de magnifiques enfants. Votre épouse et vous-même devez en être fiers !

Bard : J'ai perdu mon épouse il y a quelques années déjà.

Compatissante, elle posa avec douceur sa main sur son avant bras, puis consciente que ce geste pouvait éveiller une gêne significative, elle la retira vivement :

Olana : Je me nomme Dame Olana. Vos enfants peuvent se réfugier près de nos tentes dressées tout près d'ici. Il me serait d'un grand soulagement de les savoir auprès de moi. Livrées à elle-même, ces enfants ne sauraient être en sécurité. Vous-même avez des responsabilités me semble-t-il…

Bard : C'est le cas Gente Dame, mais elles ont également un frère qui s'acquitte fort bien de son devoir.

Olana : Oh…Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, je ne souhaitais pas lui ôter cette gloire.

Bard : Au contraire Ma Dame, je vous suis reconnaissant de souhaiter porter une attention si particulière sur eux. Je serai beaucoup plus rassuré de les savoir à vos côtés.

Olana : J'en suis heureuse. Sa Majesté a recueillit une petite fille prénommé Elmie du village de Kergalen. Elles se tiendront compagnie. Ces enfants ont plus que jamais besoin de se sentir entourés.

Bard : Je vous remercie pour votre gratitude.

Olana : C'est tout à fait normal. Je vous laisse Monsieur. Me suivez-vous Damoiselles ?

Les deux jeunes filles lancèrent un regard en direction de leur père, lequel leur fit un signe discret les autorisant à suivre cette Dame. Avec un geste de tendresse, Olana s'empara de la main de la plus jeune et toute deux prirent la direction des tentes de campement que les ellons montaient à l'intérieur des ruines de Dale.

Derrière la Montagne Solitaire se couchait un soleil rouge. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient la vaste plaine devant l'entrée du palais d'Erebor. L'on était loin de se douter, à cette fin de journée, les combats promis pour le lendemain.

A l'intérieur du palais royal, les recherches pour trouver l'Arkenstone, continuaient de plus belle. Trouvée par Thrain 1er lorsqu'il s'établit en Erebor, le joyau éclairait alors les salles de la Montagne Solitaire en reflétant magnifiquement la lumière. Elle fut perdue lorsque les nains durent fuir les cavernes à la hâte à cause du dragon.

Ce fut Bilbon qui, par le plus grands des hasards, la trouva alors qu'il tentait de répondre aux questionnements de Smaug le Doré. Sans en parler à quiconque, il conserva la pierre dans la poche de son veston élimé pensant, à juste titre, qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ce fait aurait son importance.

Thorin écu de chêne, la cherchait désespérément enjoignant ses compagnons de voyage à la trouver. Dès qu'il entrevit l'arrivée des elfes, le nain donna ordre d'obturer l'entrée d'Erebor en consolidant à l'aide de gros bloc de pierre la moindre faille. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, sa seule détermination était de remettre la main sur la pierre arcane.

Ses compagnons ne souhaitaient perdre leurs temps pour cette chimère, mais celui qui venait de reprendre son titre de roi sous la montagne les contraignit à la chercher. Plus le temps passait, plus la folie s'infiltrait dans son esprit modifiant le moindre de ses raisonnements.

Seul Bilbon demeurait en retrait, effleurant à travers le tissu les contours de la pierre. Il fallait éviter à tout prix de la remettre à ce nain que la démence guettait. En ce qui le concernait, la vision de Thorin s'était déjà perdue dans un abîme sans fin. Son devoir serait de la porter en un lieu sûr et surtout entre de bonnes mains. Ganfalf était, selon lui, le seul digne de la détenir. Sa décision était prise. A la nuit tombée, il trouverait un moyen de la lui apporter. De toute façon, la conserver sur lui n'était plus envisageable. Il devenait urgent de s'en séparer.

En retrait derrière les murs de son palais d'Erebor, le roi nain, fixait la plaine envahie d'elfes. Leurs armures en argent brillaient au soleil couchant. Grands, élancés, la fierté de servir un grand monarque se devinait dans leur posture parfaite. Chacun pouvait prétendre honorer son devoir de soldat jusqu'à l'abnégation de sa propre existence.

Accompagné de Bard l'Archer, Sa Majesté avançait devant la porte du palais. Décision avait été prise de tenter, une dernière fois, de remettre Thorin devant ses responsabilités d'une part et de respecter ses promesses énoncées devant le peuple d'Esgaroth lors de sa décision de reprendre ses biens, d'autre part.

Fendant la foule sur le dos de son élan, Moose, le grand roi Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, impressionnant dans son armure dorée, s'avançait aux côtés de Bard l'archer, le tueur de Smaug. Ensembles, ils se présentèrent devant l'imposante entrée du palais des nains.

Une fois à l'arrêt, le souverain prit le temps de jeter un regard empli de dédain à l'encontre de Thorin. Ce silence devint pesant et quoique volontairement souhaité, il prit le temps de faire son effet. Légèrement décontenancé, le nain se racla la gorge avant de s'exprimer :

Thorin : Que peut bien vouloir Thranduil, roi des elfes sylvestres, hors de son royaume devant le palais du roi d'Erebor ?

Thranduil : Un roi ? Je n'ai qu'un simple nain à mon appréciation. Un nain doublé d'un manant s'octroyant une richesse dont il n'est que le dépositaire.

Throrin : Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu Thranduil. Quittez Mes terres avec votre armée !

Thranduil : Quelque chose m'appartient dans ces cavernes et j'exige que cela me soit restitué !

Thorin : Rien en ces lieux ne vous appartient !

L'archer intervint dans cet échange qui menaçait de tourner au pugilat :

Bard : Nous ne souhaitons, mon peuple et moi-même, qu'une seule chose, une parole à été énoncée, qu'elle soit honorée. Il y a bien assez d'or sous cette montagne pour permettre aux miens de rebâtir la ville de Dale et trouver refuge sur ces terres. Nous avons tout perdu après avoir subit la colère de Smaug. Par votre faute, il a détruit Esgaroth et le peu que nous possédions est partit en fumée…

Thorin : Comme c'est dommage…mais il vous reste votre courage. Un peuple de pêcheur n'a pas besoin d'or, tout juste de bonne volonté…

Bard : Nous laisseriez-vous mourir devant vos portes ?

Thorin : Retournez aux abords du lac, là est votre place et si vous souhaitez de l'aide, demandez à la légendaire largesse de ce roi à vos côtés pour vous conforter dans cette épreuve.

Une colère sourde gronda chez Thranduil. Comment un nain pouvait-il ainsi le mettre en porte en faux devant ses soldats ? Son poing se serra convulsivement alors que ses traits se durcissaient. Ce nain devait mourir il ne pouvait en être autrement :

Thranduil : Est-ce tout ce que votre hospitalité leur offre ?

Thorin : Les elfes et les humains ne sont pas les bienvenus à Erebor !

Thranduil : Les elfes et les hommes vont entrer en guerre et rien ne saurait défaire cette décision.

Le nain jeta un regard lourd d'accusation :

Thorin : Devrais-je mettre à votre souvenance, l'accueil dont moi-même et mes compagnons avons bénéficié dans vos geôles ?

Thranduil : Vous aviez perturbé la vie de mes gens, c'était inconcevable pour moi !

Thorin : Vous perturbez celles des miens à votre tour Votre Royale Splendeur !

Au comble de la fureur, le roi sylvestre darda un regard noir de haine à l'encontre de Thorin. Bard leva la tête vers le nain et dans un dernier espoir lui rappela un fait d'importance :

Bard : Et votre promesse ? Annoncée devant le peuple d'Esgaroth, elle paraissait réelle…

Thorin : Ma promesse ? Que vaut quelques vivres et couvertures face à ce trésor appartenant à ma lignée dont je me dois d'en protéger la valeur.

Bard : Serait-ce sans espoir ? Vous aviez donné votre parole, la renieriez-vous là aussi ?

Un instant le silence se fit alors que la Compagnie de Thorin fixait leur roi intensément :

Thorin : Partez, rentrez chez vous !

Bard : Nous n'avons plus de chez nous….Nous n'avons plus rien !

Thorin : Quittez ces terres, d'autres vous attendent, vous saurez tirer votre force et votre courage de cette épreuve !

Après un dernier regard, Thorin se retira en arrière. Ses compagnons de route se lançaient des regards lourds. Qu'arrivait-il à leur roi ?

Dépités, Bard baissa la tête. Le roi, plus habitué aux sautes d'humeur des nains ricanait :

Thranduil : Vous espériez le faire changer d'avis ? Laissez sa folie le consumer. Nous attaquerons demain à l'aube.

Le roi et son armée firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers les ruines de Dale où les villageois comprirent fort bien que leurs espoirs s'étaient évaporés.

Au dessus de sa tête, le souverain aperçut Roäc volant à tire d'ailes y mettant une vigueur inhabituelle. Comme à son habitude, son atterrissage fut périlleux. Ses ailes, encore déployées, traînaient à terre. Olana, s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses mains. Le volatile fixa un regard intense sur elle et sa tête se pencha sur le côté :

Roäc : Votre présence m'est toujours d'un réel secours Gente Dame.

Olana : Pour peu que cela vous soit indispensable, oui.

Roäc : Merci Dame Olana. La fatigue alourdit mes ailes. Dans la plaine gronde un sourd ressentiment…

Olana : Il est à craindre une bataille Roäc. Mon cœur tremble pour tous ces êtres dont la plupart vont y laisser leurs vies.

Roäc : Qu'y pouvons-nous ?

Olana : Si l'entêtement et la fierté n'était pas l'apanage de certains, cela pourrait beaucoup.

Roäc : J'ai toujours pensé que la gouvernance aurait dû être confiée au féminin, cela aurait évité tant de conflit…

Olana : Hélas Roäc, cela ne sera pas pour sitôt.

Le roi, Bard, Gandalf et Cirdan approchaient :

Roäc : J'ai aperçu, non loin de ces terres, les corbeaux de _Gundabad _! Leurs vols ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose…une guerre approche ! Ils ont été élevés pour cela !

Gandalf : En êtes-vous sûr ?

Roäc : Ils n'étaient pas sortis de leurs repères depuis des temps immémoriaux. La dernière fois que je les vus, mon père _Carc_, m'en a conté leurs naissance. Il fallait y voir la malice de _Morgoth_, et un autre pour la faire perdurer !

Thranduil et Gandalf se lancèrent un regard…Tout était dit.

Olana les observaient en silence. Quelque chose de terrible se tramait, non loin de là et si une guerre devait intervenir dans un tel conflit, les elfes, nains et hommes devraient s'allier pour se battre.

Le son d'une corne se fit entendre. L'écho résonnait contre la montagne et au sommet apparut une armée de nains venus des Monts de Fer.

Dàin, roi et cousin de Thorin, venait prêter main forte à son parent. Sur son mouflon aux cornes impressionnantes, le monarque descendit la pente de la montagne et s'avança jusqu'aux pieds d'Erebor. Une fois sur place, ce personnage haut en couleur passa sa main dans sa barbe en levant son visage vers Thorin et le magicien. Sa voix forte et rocailleuse s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à Dale, et sa façon de rouler les « r », en étonnèrent plus d'un :

Dàin : Et bien en voici un accueil ! Thorin mon cousin, vous avez fait les choses en grand comme il se devait. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à me battre contre ce roitelet et lui faire mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toute !

Le souverain, se présenta sur les remparts de Dale jeta un regard noir en direction de Dàin et répliqua tout aussi furieux :

Thranduil : Je ferai moi-même de votre tête un trophée à accrocher au dessus de mon trône !

Dàin : Fort bien ! Quand commençons-nous les réjouissances ?

Gandalf intervint rapidement. Se plaçant aux côtés du roi elfe, sa voix tonna comme un coup de tonnerre :

Gandalf : Dàin, fils de Nàin, approchez ! Nous devons parler !

Un temps de réflexion parut nécessaire pour le roi des Monts de Fer, avant qu'il ne donne ses ordres à ses soldats :

Dàin : Montez le campement, et que personne ne relâche sa garde. Un elfe, un homme et un magicien réunis ne font pas bon ménage…Gardez l'œil et le bon dans ma direction.

Pendant ce temps, l'istari venait à sa rencontre :

Gandalf : Dàin, un roi elfe, un tueur de dragon et un magicien ne sont réunis que dans un seul but, restez en vie ! Cela vous semble-t-il raisonnable ?

Dàin : Pour le moment magicien…pour le moment !

Les protagonistes se trouvaient, à présent, sous la tente royale. Les réfugiés d'Esgaroth, tentaient de se regrouper auprès de feu de camp afin de tromper la peur qui s'infiltrait comme une fièvre pestilentielle. L'on pouvait en sentir les méfaits sur leurs visages aux traits tirés.

Gandalf, que tout prédisposait à se mettre en avant pris la parole :

Gandalf : Il n'y aura pas de guerre d'intérêt entre elfes, nains et hommes. Azog et sa redoutable progéniture marchent vers Dale et leur venue réglera vos discordes définitivement si nous ne rallions pas nos forces.

Dàin : Et qui me dit que tout ceci est vrai ? N'y aurait-il point là quelque malice…

La voix du magicien tonna tel un coup de colère :

Gandalf : Dàin, ne vous faites pas plus prétentieux que vous ne l'êtes ! Oseriez-vous mettre la parole d'un istari en doute ?

Calmé pour un temps, le nain marmonna dans sa barbe :

Dàin : Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Gandalf : Les corbeaux de Gundabad ont été aperçut non loin d'ici. La guerre approche…Certains d'entre vous connaissent la signification de leurs venues…

Dàin : Gundabad, ne sont que des ruines !

Le prince Legolas faisait son entrée sous la tente, tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. La crainte se lisait sur ses traits :

Legolas : Des ruines où la vie à reprit court. J'ai vu de mes yeux, des mouvements à l'intérieur de ces murs sombres…un dessein d'envergure s'y prépare !

Dàin : Prince Legolas, votre…vision des choses ne s'en trouverait-elle point aiguiser par la volonté de votre père, afin de récupérer certains joyaux aux promesses enchanteresses ? Nous connaissons tous, ici, son désir de se les approprier à nouveau.

Thranduil : Me qualifieriez-vous de voleur, quant le seul à se montrer devant mes yeux se trouvent être un vague parent de ce nain borné !

Gandalf : Il n'y a pas plus de voleur ici que de menteur, veuillez cesser ces querelles ridicules. Azog et ses troupes seront bientôt à nos portes, voici ce qui entre en ligne de compte dans nos tergiversations. Le reste n'est qu'une discorde insignifiante et déplacée.

Dàin : Insignifiante sans doute, mais légitime. Nous autres nains ne sauront cautionner cette supériorité ridicule allouée aux elfes et leur légendaire autorité sur cette terre.

Gandalf : Ah ! Les nains et leurs caractères !

Cirdan : Veuillez considérer nos intentions plaisantes par leurs bonnes grâces et non désobligeantes à votre égard. Pensons à nous allier au lieu de nous disperser. C'est sans doute ce qu'attend l'ennemi. Ne lui offrons point cette satisfaction.

Une fois de plus, la voix de la raison et de la sagesse venait d'être exprimée. Chacun mit un mouchoir sur ses prétentions et s'accorda à penser que ce sage n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort.

Ensemble, les connaissances des uns et des autres furent mises à profit alors que les stratégies s'établissaient entre ces monarques à la puissance déterminante.

Le roi Dàin retourna vers ses troupes promettant, pour une fois, de tenir aux côtés des elfes et non face à eux.

_Quelques temps plus tôt…_

Le Mont Gundabad, se dessinait dans un ciel sombre zébré de couleurs rougeâtres signes des mauvais desseins se préparant dans cet endroit hostile. Situé à l'endroit où les Montagnes Grises s'affaissaient et rejoignaient les contreforts des Monts Brumeux, formant la passe vers les Hauts du Nord et l'Angmar au nord-ouest, cette forteresse évoquait une lame semblant déchirer les cieux. Constituée d'un assemblage de plaques de fer rouillées et rivetées sur une structure en pierre noire, elle s'élevait vers le ciel, dominant la passe du nord.

A cet endroit, plus aucune vie, qu'elle soit animale ou végétale, s'y développait, à part les créatures immondes créées par le maître des lieux.

Haut lieux stratégique, elles défendaient ces territoires et en sous-sol se trouvait d'immenses forges d'où l'on coulait le minerai nécessaire à la machine de guerre de Gundabad. Là, était produite toute sorte d'armes. Autrefois un ancien fief de nains de la lignée de Durin, il était devenu la forteresse de ces serviteurs de Sauron.

Azog avait quitté Dol Guldur à la tête de son armée composée d'ignobles créatures toutes plus assoiffées les unes que les autres. Conscient de son pouvoir sur elles, les haranguer en leur promettant le goût du sang avait simplement suffit à les mettre dans un état d'excitation proche de la furie, et c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait.

Une bataille aurait lieu très prochainement dont il espérait bien en retirer tous les honneurs et cela devait commencer par la mort de ce nain empli de dédain qui s'était retranché derrière les murs d'Erebor et comptait bien garder pour lui seul l'or sous la montagne.

Ayant trouvé un abri à Dale, Azog le profanateur composa ses troupes. Formées de différentes races d'orques, de trolls en tout genre et divers wargs cuirassés, le chef de guerre se gaussait de sa puissance.

Pendant ce temps là, une nuée de chauve-souris tueuses et surentraînées pour la guerre, et c'était bien ce que leur envol signifiait, passèrent au dessus des têtes de Legolas et Tauriel venus espionner ces terres maudites :

_Legolas : Les Chauve-souris tueuses ! Elles n'amènent qu'une seule chose avec elles, la guerre et la désolation ! _

_Tauriel : Sont-elles si terribles ?_

_Legolas : Des semeuses de mort…Nous devons prévenir mon père !_

Le réveil de ce lieu maudit pour Legolas ne fut qu'une évidence de plus. Une guerre devait éclater !

Sans plus tarder, ils quittèrent discrètement leur poste d'observation et s'apprêtaient à partir, lorsqu'un son de corne attira leur attention. A nouveau ils se penchèrent et virent, en contrebas, les armées de Bolg quitter les ruines de Gundabad frappant la terre de leur pas cadencé. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et chacun y décela la crainte de l'autre. Ils s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et prirent la direction d'Erebor.

Dans leur précipitation, ils ne prêtèrent guère attention à un être immense pourvu d'une paire d'ailes d'un noir d'encre se confondant avec la nuit profonde.

Un regard rouge rubis éclairait de sa cruauté ce monstre dont la volonté de répandre le mal atteignait le sublime…

D'une autre nature et pourtant tout aussi volontaire à détruire et ruiner ce monde, sa détermination valait à elle seule tous les pouvoirs des créatures maléfiques de cette terre.

Azog fut le premier à parvenir près d'Erebor. Là, dans l'ombre de la nuit, ses troupes s'établirent dans un silence éloquent. Leur chef établit son poste de commandement sur l'ancienne tour de guet de Montcorbeau, juchée sur un éperon rocheux au dessus de la cité en ruine de Dale. Surplombant la route qui menait à la Montagne Solitaire et à la grande porte d'Erebor, elle permettait de sonner l'alerte chaque fois qu'une attaque menaçait les mines des nains.

Position hautement stratégique, l'orque blanc y installa son quartier général. D'ici, il guiderait ses armées et donnerait ses ordres à l'aide d'oriflammes destinées à cet effet.

A l'intérieur du palais royal, les choses allaient tout autre. S'enfonçant inexorablement dans sa folie, le roi de la lignée de Durin persistait à chercher l'Arkenstone. Il en allait de sa propre vie. Plus importante que n'importe quelle autre quête, la retrouver lui paraissait capital. Son regard devenait méfiant. Il en était parvenu à se méfier de tous, ce qui voila ses yeux d'une ombre malfaisante.

Personne n'osait troubler son étrange silence et chacun des membres de la Compagnie des nains l'observait en silence espérant le retour de leur monarque parmi eux.

Hélas, le souverain pensait même à la trahison, et de l'un d'entre eux qui plus est !

Au comble de la suspicion, il s'en confia même à Bilbon. Le semi-homme conservait bien précieusement la pierre dans la poche de son veston. Au vu de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, ses premières pensées furent qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas la lui rendre. S'il rentrait en possession de ce joyau, sa déraison n'aurait plus de limite, Balin le lui avait confirmé.

Une décision d'importance n'était jamais facile à prendre mais lorsqu'il s'agissait, en l'occurrence de confier le bien le plus convoité par un monarque devenu narcissique, égoïste et peu enclin à la compréhension, à un être de confiance, le mieux était encore d'agir en conséquence.

Voici pourquoi, il profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part des nains pour enjamber le parapet de l'entrée du palais, et descendre au bout d'une corde rejoindre le camp des elfes.

Sous la tente royale, les discussions allaient bon train lorsque le hobbit fit son entrée :

Gandalf : Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de faire plier Thorin…la maladie le guette tout comme son grand père.

Thranduil : Si nous n'entendons plus jamais parler de Thorin écu de chêne cela ne saurait nous porter préjudice, bien au contraire. Pourquoi s'en est-il allé de nos geôles ? Au moins, dans cet endroit, je le protégeais de cette menace.

Gandalf : Entraver sa détermination de reconquérir Erebor, tout comme récupérer l'Arkenstone ? Rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer cela.

Bilbon : Si, je pense…enfin, je crois pouvoir l'affirmer, mais…euh, enfin j'ai ceci en ma possession et je pense …tenez Gandalf, faites ce qui vous semble nécessaire.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction du semi homme et le détaillèrent comme s'il eut amené avec lui la lumière divine et en un sens, c'était un peu le cas.

Les éclats de la pierre éblouirent les personnes présentes. Telle une graine créatrice, elle conservait en son centre les prémices de toute vie. Un peu comme un miroir du commencement, elle semblait demeurer le vestige des premiers temps de l'univers tant ses curieux reflets faisait penser à une galaxie en formation. Tous comprenaient pourquoi Thorin la désirait tant. A nulle autre pareille, cette pierre inspirait la crainte et la fascination par un sulfureux mélange.

Bard posa un regard interrogateur sur Bilbon :

Bard : Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Gandalf : Ceci mon ami, est l'Arkenstone ! L'héritage de la Maison de Durin !

Thranduil : L'héritage d'une folie !

Bilbon, impressionné par le roi, l'observait en silence :

Gandalf : Ou avez-vous eu cela mon ami ?

Bilbon : Euh, et bien…en fait…dans la salle au trésor alors que Smaug cherchait à me faire…rôtir ?

Gandalf : Rôtir ? Votre témérité n'en a été que mieux récompensé.

Sa Majesté et Bard fixaient toujours le semi-homme avec une certaine curiosité :

Gandalf : Nous pourrions nous en servir comme d'un moyen de pression pour faire plier Thorin.

Bilbon : Tout ce que je souhaite c'est faire cesser cette aberration.

Bard : Avec cette pierre, Thorin nous prêtera une oreille attentive et s'obligera à respecter sa promesse pour la récupérer…

Thranduil : Vous ne comprenez pas Bard, tueur de dragon, l'aliénation de ce nain, n'est plus à démontrer. S'emparer de ce joyau ne fera que renforcer son déséquilibre. Espérer revoir une once de lucidité dans cet esprit perverti devient une utopie. Demain, dès l'aube, nous attaquerons Erebor ! Lorsque nous en aurons fini avec ce nain, il sera toujours temps de nous occuper d'Azog le Profanateur.

Bard : Je vous en prie Majesté, laissez-moi essayer…

Le monarque soupira :

Thranduil : Fort bien, ce sera votre dernière tentative.

L'archer prit congé en compagnie de Bilbon :

Bard : Alfrid, trouvez un lit pour ce hobbit et de la nourriture. Il le mérite.

Un signe de tête salua cette marque de considération…

L'istari, quant à lui, avait le plus grand mal à tenter de raisonner le roi :

Gandalf : Thranduil, je vous en prie, reconsidérer votre position. Un désaccord concernant des joyaux fussent-ils de grande importance pour vous, ne saurait se traduire par une guerre…

Thranduil : Ce nain, atteint de démence m'indispose ! Il me faut mettre un terme à ses agissements et lui montrer que cette déraison desservira son peuple dès lors qu'il continuera à s'entêter.

Gandalf : Cette vieille rancune nuira aux vôtres Majesté.

Thranduil : Cela suffit ! Ma décision est prise. Après avoir contré Azog, je m'occuperai de faire rentrer ce nain dans le rang !

A regret, l'istari se retira alors qu'Olana entrait. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucune parole ne fut échanger, pourtant, ils se comprirent. Un sourire répondit à la demande du magicien. S'inclinant, il se lisait dans ses yeux tous ses espoirs de la savoir plus convaincante que lui :

Olana : Puis-je vous parler Sire ?

Instantanément, le monarque perdit son rictus colérique et un sourire éclaira ses traits comme par magie :

Thranduil : Bien sûr _elen nin_.

Ses mains se tendirent vers elle. Elles se lièrent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle :

Olana : Vos traits étaient soucieux avant que mon sourire n'agisse sur vous. Majesté, ce joyau qu'il vous importe tant de reprendre en votre possession justifie-t-il véritablement…une guerre ?

Thranduil : Nous en avons déjà parlé Olana. Je ne saurais changer ma position concernant cette décision. Elle engage mon honneur.

Olana : Que vaut l'honneur d'un elfe, d'un homme ou d'un nain face à la mort ?

Thranduil : Il l'accompagne sur le chemin de son destin.

Olana : Est-ce un destin que de perdre la vie pour une chimère ? Elle ne ramènera pas l'enfant à mère, ni le père à son fils, tout juste un sentiment d'orgueil qu'il serait vil de garder en son sein.

Thranduil : Je comprends Ma Dame votre ressentiment, mais il est des décisions qu'un souverain ne peut remettre en cause.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux :

Olana : Très bien, alors en ce cas, laissez-moi être à vos côtés demain à l'aube

Thranduil : Vous n'y pensez pas ! Olana, il s'agit d'une guerre. Demain, des elfes, des hommes vont mourir !

Olana : Des nains aussi Thranduil, pour quelques richesses dont nous pourrions faire l'impasse.

Thranduil : Ce ne sera pas l'unique raison de ces combats _elen nin_. D'autres vont venir réclamer leur dû et nous devrons y faire face.

Olana : Je ne puis cautionner de vous perdre pour une cause où la noblesse fait défaut. Je vous accompagnerai demain !

Thranduil : Il n'en est pas question Olana. Votre place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille.

Olana : Où se trouve-t-elle dans ce cas ? Sur les remparts de cette ville à vous regarder tomber au combat et mourir sous mes yeux ?

Thranduil : Votre roi ne mourra pas mon ange, je m'y engage !

Olana : S'il m'était seulement possible de vous décrire la force de mon amour à votre égard…

Le souverain s'approcha de la jeune femme et baisa son front. Dans ce baiser transparaissait un sentiment unique que seul l'amour n'aurait pu expliquer. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter :

Thranduil : Accordez-moi la permission d'emporter à la bataille votre sourire et non votre peur. Je vous offre nos plus belles années à venir, mon amour et mes faiblesses cueillez-les je vous prie avant qu'elles ne nous délaissent…

Olana : J'en ferai un bouquet qu'il me plaira de conserver à mes côtés, et je tairai mes craintes pour vous.

Thranduil : Elles n'ont pas lieu d'exister mon ange…

Olana : Chaque personne que l'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un que l'on prend le risque de perdre…

Thranduil s'approcha au plus près de sa fiancée prenant son visage en coupe et parsemant son visage de doux baisers, sous les gémissements d'Olana. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles de son amant, ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux le regard bleu de l'ellon. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le monarque, elle y lut la souffrance.

Déjà, ses traits changeaient, laissant apparaître sa terrible blessure que la magie elfique peinait à lui dissimuler. Dans un élan spontané, ses lèvres recouvrirent les traits déformés caressant de leurs douceurs ce visage meurtri.

Ses bras l'enserrèrent avec une telle force qu'il fut le premier surpris ? Cette femme si frêle pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une telle impétuosité. Fasciné et conquis, il se laissa entrainer malgré lui dans ce tourbillon de sentiment où la passion en émergeait avec hardiesse.

Olana : Je prendrai tout de vous, vos peurs, comme vos joies, votre détermination comme vos faiblesses…j'ouvrirai une brèche dans votre cœur et m'y engouffrerai pour toujours et à jamais. Demain, à la bataille, vous m'y trouverez, et pas plus vous qu'un autre ne saurait m'y déloger.

Thranduil : Et je vous emporterai avec joie mon âme, pour toujours et à jamais.

Leur étreinte perdura un long moment avant que l'un des deux n'esquisse le moindre geste.

Lorsque leurs mains se désunirent, ce ne fut que pour baisser les rideaux de lin de la tente. Il souffla au passage quelques bougies souhaitant créer une intimité plus propice. Cette nuit, le grand monarque posséderait un trésor inestimable entre ses bras qu'aucun être malfaisant ne pourrait soustraire de son emprise.

Cette nuit serait à eux…seulement à eux !

Emergeant d'un sommeil tourmenté, Olana se leva précautionneusement du lit royal, abandonnant pour quelques temps la couche de son royal fiancé. Ses traits aussi paraissaient troublés. Malgré tout, sa beauté interpellait toujours la jeune femme. Son cœur s'emballa. Que serait sa vie sans cet être ?

S'enveloppant les épaules dans un châle de lin, ses pas la portèrent sur le devant sur la terrasse du promontoire dominant la vallée où la tente de campement avait été installée. En contrebas, des milliers de petits feux de camps brillaient dans la nuit noire, comme un champ d'étoiles échouées au hasard du destin. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa son âme s'envoler. Ne plus songer à rien, laisser simplement le temps glisser sur soi en attendant que la mort ne vienne cueillir ceux qui n'en disposeraient plus.

Attirée par une sensation, son visage se tourna vers la droite. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait Gabriel.

Droit, fier, ses longs cheveux blonds partagés avec soin, un long manteau bleu nuit où la profondeur de son âme venait s'y loger. Ses mains reposaient de chaque côté de son corps. Elle admira la finesse de ses traits, ce profil divin où sa seule contemplation apportait à son admirateur la paix et la sérénité.

Elle s'approcha.

Tendrement, sa main se glissa dans celle de l'archange. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Une force vive entra en eux.

Surpris par un tel ressentiment, tous deux se fixèrent intensément et tous deux aperçurent chacun dans le regard de l'autre, ce cercle gris se formant. Parfait miroir l'un de l'autre, leurs âmes se confondirent l'espace d'un instant, puisant le courage et l'amour dont ils avaient besoin.

La brise légère faisait voleter leurs cheveux entremêlant ces deux parures magnifiques. Avec lenteur, le visage de l'archange se pencha vers Olana tandis que ses lèvres se déposaient avec la grâce de leur volonté sur le front de la jeune femme.

Et les mots surgirent dans un élan de Foi inébranlable :

Gabriel : _A tuus amor aeternus_. (Mon amour pour toi est éternel.)

Sous le poids du respect, comme celui de sa réciprocité, ses paupières se baissèrent et son front se posa contre la poitrine de l'archange. Un doux sourire empreint de piété le rendit magnifique.

_Et l'entourant de ses ailes,_

_le représentant du Très Haut fit entrer la Lumière dans l'esprit de la brebis égarée, _

_entourant son corps d'un rempart de Foi contre laquelle,_

_les armées de « Celui qui s'oppose » n'auraient jamais accès…_

_et cette femme porta en son sein son destin…_

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, ensembles, soudés, dans un inextricable sentiment, mais ils comprirent qu'ils devaient se séparer et chacun repartit d'où il était venu.

Les amis d'Olana, ne pouvaient fermer l'œil, à part Amélie. Bien qu'ayant refusé de se coucher, elle ronflait maintenant bouche ouverte auprès d'Opéca. Mic Mac, toujours aussi malicieux, rêvait d'envoyer quelques boulettes de mie de pain dans ce puits sans fonds, mais un simple regard de zorgûnn finit de l'en dissuader.

La vieille femme, avait lutté contre le sommeil une bonne partie de la soirée, mais son âge se rappelait à son bon souvenir et malgré toute sa volonté de demeurer aux aguets, elle avait fini par s'endormir.

N'osant l'avouer aux autres, elle avait tout simplement peur de rester seule. Être au plus près de ceux qui l'aimait…voilà ce qu'elle désirait. La brune connaissait cette bonne femme et l'entourant de son bras, elle la maintint contre elle. Chaperon Rose, un sourire aux lèvres, prit une couverture et la posa sur son ancêtre.

Orlyänne montra une partie de sa dentition, comme à son habitude, tandis qu'Alachnÿ tentait, tant bien que mal, de fumer un peu d'herbe de la Comté que lui avait offert Gandalf dans un élan de générosité :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette herbe à chiens ! Comment font ces demi-portions pour fumer une telle horreur ?

Zorgûnn : Tous les goûts sont dans la nature magicien.

Alachnÿ : Tiens, plus de deux mots à la suite ? Que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? Un excès de générosité ? Cela ne ferait pas de mal à notre petite Communauté me semble-t-il. Bon, où est mon gros tas ?

Matouba : Suis-je là, ou ne suis-je point là ?

Mic Mac : Con de chat !

MAtouba : Con, ou pas con ?

Aliénor ne put s'empêcher de rire :

Aliénor : Décidément Alachnÿ, je ne comprendrai jamais cette folie d'avoir créé pareille créature.

Alachnÿ : Rassurez-vous, moi non plus !

Aliénor : Eh bien mes amis, nous voici à un tournant de notre aventure. Qui aurait pu se douter de cela lorsqu'Olana nous avait fait part de son désir de venir en Terre du Milieu ?

Prince Charmant : En tous les cas, je dois être l'un des seuls à ne pas me plaindre de la curieuse tournure qu'ont pris les événements ! Pensez donc, être débarrassé de ce qui me sert d'épouse…ah, je suis aux anges…enfin, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Heureusement pour ma noble particule, Gabriel ne se trouve pas dans les parages.

Aliénor : Gabriel n'est jamais bien loin Prince. Vous devriez avoir quelques retombées de vos écarts de langage très bientôt.

Prince Charmant : Oh, croyez-le ou non, il y a des fois où j'aime vivre dangereusement !

Orlyänne et les mâles de l'assistance rirent de bon cœur :

Jack : Cà tombe bien mon pote, du danger tu vas en avoir un max.

Opéca : J'dirais même à porté d'ganache !

Prince Charmant : Le pensez-vous vraiment ? Je ne sais pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que ce nain va accéder aux désirs du roi. Fichtre, en parlant du roi, avez-vous remarqué Nimïel son armure royale ? Une véritable splendeur ! Vraiment, ce monarque en jette à toutes les faces ! Un véritable roi Soleil et toute sa Cour à lui tout seul.

Nimïel : Mais vous êtes en dessous de la vérité mon ami…Je me suis empli de cette beauté sans jamais m'en rassasier. Un petit regard sur la finesse des gravures sur cet or flamboyant aurait pu m'envoyer directement au Paradis tel que l'aurais décrit Gabriel tant mon enchantement m'aurait porté au-delà de mes rêves. D'ailleurs, à bien y prêter attention, il me semble entendre les séraphins chanter autour de Sa Royale Majesté…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, attention que mon Gabinou ne t'entende point Nimïel. Seule Olana peut s'enorgueillir de porter un tel titre.

Opéca : Ouais. Nous y nous aiment bien, mais elle…c'est presque de l'adoration !

Chaperon Rose : Tiens donc, ma brune amie nous présenterait-elle comme un relent de jalousie ?

Opéca : Ta brune amie va te dérouiller dans pas longtemps la pouillasse. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es pas en train de chevaucher ton elfe avant qu'il ne chevauche sa bestiole pour partir à la guerre ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais que voici une excellente suggestion ? Et moi qui n'y avais pas songé !

Jack : A d'autres !

Chaperon Rose : Exact mon petit choupinou. Je souhaitais juste faire enrager mon amie de toujours et brune de surcroit. Bien, je vais aller tester la vaillance de mon capitaine.

Alachnÿ : Testé correctement mon enfant, en y mettant l'ardeur souhaité et en arrondissant les encoignures. Matez-le convenablement merdasse, qu'au moins une personne ici sache faire honneur au genre humain !

Prince Charmant : En voici une envolée lyrique ! J'en suis tout retourné. Il n'est pas exclu que moi aussi ne cherche à faire honneur…

Jack : Non ! Toi tu vas prendre des forces pour te battre demain.

Prince Charmant : Plaît-il ? Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère ! Ces nains ne sont que des barbares prêts à user de leurs mauvaises manières !

Alachnÿ : Leurs mauvaises manières ? Apprenez Prince, qu'une horde d'orques et autres saletés de bestioles se dirigeraient vers nous, enfin, d'après ce que j'ai ouïe dire.

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Il nous faut fuir immédiatement….Bien je réunis mes affaires personnelles et…

Jack et Zorgûnn déposèrent une main sur chacune des épaules de Prince et la force de leur poigne dissuada le freluquet de ses envies de fuite :

Prince Charmant : Je plaisantais je tenais à le préciser.

Jack : Voilà, on va dire çà comme çà !

Chaperon Rose cherchait Luthïen. Avec tous ces elfes…

Comme d'habitude ce fut lui qui la trouva. Son odeur, si caractéristique, l'enivrait littéralement. Il finissait par comprendre la fascination qu'éprouvait l'elfe de feu pour sa petite poupée. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, son sourire s'élargit et de sa démarche singulière, elle s'approcha de lui :

Chaperon Rose : Ah te voilà ? Je te cherchais.

Luthïen : Je te trouverai toujours.

La jeune femme laissa une ombre planer sur son visage, ce que remarqua l'ellon :

Luthïen : Viens ici ma puce.

Sa main serra fortement celle de Chaperon Rose. Il l'entraina près des remparts de la ville et la pris contre lui :

Luthïen : Je sens ta peur. Il ne faut pas.

Chaperon Rose : C'est toujours ce que disent les mâles avant de partir au combat. Cette détermination à se battre pour des chimères…quand allez-vous grandir enfin ?

Luthïen : Obéir aux ordres, tel est mon devoir.

Chaperon Rose : Alors ton devoir n'en est pas un. Tuer…c'est bien une occupation pour les porteurs de boules çà !

Luthïen : Et ton amie, l'elfe aux cheveux rouges ?

Chaperon Rose : Orlyänne ? Oui, mais elle, c'est différent. A elle seule elle doit porter plus de paires de boules que vous n'en posséderai jamais vous tous réunis !

L'ellon se mit à rire. Son regard se fit intense alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux. D'un élan spontané, elle se colla contre lui humant l'odeur de sa peau. Il en profita pour murmurer tout contre son oreille :

Luthïen : _Gerich veleth nîn mànënin_ !(Tu as mon amour mon âme !)

Se dégageant de son étreinte, elle le dévisagea d'un air suspect :

Chaperon Rose : Si tu m'as dit des cochonneries, tu t'en repentiras !

Ebloui par la beauté de cette femme, le capitaine ajouta avec ferveur :

Luthïen : Oui, je le sais ! Je dois faire très attention avec toi. Un jour prochain je te traduirai ces mots, petite sauvageonne.

Chaperon Rose : J'y compte bien.

Luthïen : Je dois y aller ma puce, mes soldats…

Chaperon Rose : Oui, je sais. Va faire ton devoir.

D'un geste sûr, il empoigna la nuque de Chaperon la faisant basculer et l'embrassa passionnément :

Chaperon Rose : Waouh ! Cà c'est un baiser de cinéma !

Il haussa un sourcil :

Chaperon Rose : Moi aussi, un jour je te traduirai tous ces mots. Nous avons tant à nous apprendre…

Gandalf accompagna Bilbon jusqu'à la porte principale de Dale. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il ne se sentait pas d'abandonner ses compagnons d'aventure, aussi prit-il la décision de retourner à Erebor. Tôt ou tard, il devrait avouer à Thorin ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa réaction ne serait pas tendre envers lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Par respect pour les autres nains, sa présence semblait requise.

Leurs pas stoppèrent alors que le magicien s'adressait à lui :

Gandalf : Vous voici muni de votre seul courage à présent. Il y a plus en vous que beaucoup ne se l'imagine. Cela porte un nom Monsieur Bilbon le courage.

Bilbon : Euh, non…non, non, je vous assure. Je n'agis que dans l'éventualité d'aider mon prochain. Oui…voilà tout.

Gandalf : Et modeste avec çà.

Bilbon : Fatigué surtout Gandalf…fatigué.

Le magicien le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos :

Gandalf : Gardez courage Bilbon Sacquet. Un mauvais jour est à venir, mais à toute aube succède le soleil.

Bilbon : Et s'il n'avait plus l'envie de se lever ?

Gandalf : Alors nous porterions en nos cœurs son souvenir en sentant la fin s'approcher.

Le semi-homme secoua ses boucles châtaines en pinçant les lèvres. Soudain, leur attention fut attirée par le petit pas cadencé de Chaperon Rose. Essoufflée, cette dernière s'en venait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, Monsieur Bilbon Petitou ! C'est bien vous ! Il m'avait bien semblé vous reconnaître. Vous êtes toujours en vie. C'est bien mon petitou, mais il faut vous prémunir contre le danger qui va sévir dans peu de temps. Avez-vous mangé à votre faim ? Tenez, j'ai réussi à… « _Carotter _», comme dirait mon ami le lutin Mic Mac, cette pomme, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Elle est pour vous. Voilà !

Elle lui tendit fièrement le fruit qu'il prit en lançant un regard de surprise au magicien. Accompagné d'un sourire, la jeune femme ébouriffa d'un geste maternel ses cheveux, de sorte qu'il ressemblait maintenant à un épouvantail, puis elle arrangea son veston :

Chaperon Rose : Couvrez-vous bien Monsieur Bilbon Petitou, les nuits commencent à se rafraîchir.

Lorsqu'elle claqua un gros baiser sonore sur son front, le hobbit en fut tout étourdi alors que l'istari haussait un sourcil :

Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est que pour mon petit bout de chou. Un tel courage mérite toute ma considération. Au revoir petit bout d'homme et prenez garde à votre vie.

Faisant virevolter sa chevelure, la jeune femme s'en fut comme elle était venue. Le magicien plissa les yeux :

Gandalf : Petitou ?

Bilbon haussa les épaules alors qu'un charmant sourire éclaira pour quelques temps encore son visage, et sans se retourner, le hobbit retourna vers Erebor. L'istari était toujours songeur :

Gandalf : Petitou…curieux comme les personnes insignifiantes savent parfois trouver leur place…

Peu avant l'aube, les soldats revêtirent leurs armées, les lames elfiques agencées dans leurs fourreaux. Les casques agrémentés de crêtes en forme d'éventail, accentuait l'aspect différents des elfes sylvestres, accentuant une certaine dureté. Chacun d'eux possédaient un bouclier aux courbes harmonieuses, taillés dans du bois poli de couleur sombre auxquels l'on avait ajouté des motifs en relief recouvert d'or.

Beaucoup étaient munis de lances à doubles lames, travaillées elles aussi, avec finesse. Les archers, grands et longilignes, se plaçaient derrière la première ligne. Les flèches aux pointes acérées, se trouvaient dans leurs carquois prêtent à atteindre leurs cibles. Les épées, quant à elles relevaient de l'œuvre d'art, par leurs formes, leurs lames évidées par endroits, leurs fusées*, gravées elle-aussi, tout comme le pommeau bien souvent sertit d'une pièce en or. Seul l'arme du souverain possédait un rubis sertit de métal précieux sur le pommeau. Les découpes les allégeaient considérablement offrant des performances inégalées.

En ce qui concernaient les hommes de Dale, les quelques épées et arcs sauvés de la destruction d'Esgaroth, ne suffisaient pas. Cependant, prévoyants, les elfes sylvestres, avaient pensé à remédier à ce manque et avaient apporté, épées, casques, boucliers et lances…

Beaucoup n'étaient pas des soldats aguerris, mais devant l'urgence de la situation, s'adapter demeurait une évidence. Il fallait sauver sa propre vie comme celles de ses proches. Cela devenait un enjeu considérable.

On finissait de préparer Sa Majesté. Oilïn, sa fidèle servante et un aide de camp, l'aidait à se parer des derniers éléments de son armure. A l'extérieur, Moose, son élan, attendait en piaffant d'impatience. Cet animal majestueux, était harnaché de cuir marron foncé où les armes de la maison royale étaient gravées sur la selle. Ses impressionnantes cornes représentaient à elles seules le plus terrible des défis pour quiconque aurait eu l'audace d'approcher le souverain d'un peu trop près pour l'attaquer.

Olana caressait son museau en lui parlant. Curieusement, le grand cervidé, appréciait la présence de cette femme. Habituellement, personne d'autre que le monarque, hormis le palefrenier, ne pouvait l'approcher. Cependant, elle, s'était tout de suite sentie en confiance à ses côtés.

Le souvenir d'une cavalcade en compagnie du roi, revint à sa mémoire et fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, au moment où Thranduil s'approchait d'elle :

Thranduil : Vous aussi vous souvenez ?

Olana : Comment oublier !

Thranduil : _Elen nin_, je vous promets de renouveler cet exploit une fois l'apaisement revenue sur ces terres.

Olana : J'y compte bien _aran nin_, et cette fois, je tiendrai les rênes et laisserai à votre fantaisie toute liberté. Il faudra me surprendre _meleth nin. _Je suis devenue très exigeante.

Le regard brillant, le monarque répondit avec fougue :

Thranduil : Une telle demande ne restera pas insatisfaite mon ange. Ce n'est plus une promesse, mais un serment.

Brusquement, elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard où perçait la tristesse, dans celui de l'ellon :

Olana : Je ne veux pas que vous me reveniez…je veux seulement que vous restiez.

Thranduil : Il est trop tard pour cela Olana.

Olana : Il n'est jamais trop tard. Ces mots sont l'apanage de l'orgueil. Connaissez-vous vraiment ceux contre qui vous allez vous battre ? La perfidie change si souvent de masque…

Thranduil : Les nains, bien que bornés et orgueilleux, sont des guerriers accomplis. Ils nous prêteront mains fortes.

Plongeant son visage contre le cou du souverain, elle s'enivra encore une fois, espérant que cela ne serait pas la dernière. Elle ne parvenait plus à contenir le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait. Amour, désir, colère, doutes aussi. Et cette douleur…cette douleur !

Broyant son cœur impitoyablement, occasionnant cette brûlure dont elle subissait de plein fouet les conséquences :

Olana : Amour, flamme de ma vie…si vous vous éteignez, je meurs !

Thraduil : Eclairez de votre lumière mon chemin, car c'est grâce à vous que je tiendrai en ce jour.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Perdus, chacun dans le regard de l'autre, tous deux y puisèrent le courage de se séparer.

Le temps était venu…

Comme ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se séparèrent, toujours avec la même intensité. Devant cette femme si bouleversée, le roi mit un temps avant de mettre un pied à l'étrier. Sa détermination à partir au combat, vacillait.

Moose secoua sa tête, chassant les doutes et les incertitudes. Ce fut soudain, à ce moment précis, qu'il retrouva son courage et après un dernier regard, se détourna.

Comme il avait fière allure !

Aussi brillant qu'un soleil levant, elle fut ébloui par sa splendeur et resta simplement droite, les bras le long du corps sans émettre la moindre parole. Une seule larme s'écoula, emportant avec elle ses peurs et sa colère.

Bientôt rejoint par ses soldats, sa silhouette se perdit dans le flot des cavaliers elfiques.

Sur les remparts, Chaperon Rose et Opéca commençait à entrevoir l'ampleur de la tâche pour les combattants. Jamais elles ne se seraient imaginées pareil combat. Soudain, une peur irraisonnée s'empara de la jeune femme et ses boucles blondes volèrent autour de son visage lorsqu'elle se précipita en direction des soldats qui, sur leurs montures, prenaient le chemin de leurs destins.

Courant à perdre haleine, ses pieds trébuchaient sur les cailloux. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, jamais un tel effroi ne l'avait autant envahi. Trouvant enfin Luthïen, elle le héla avec force, hurlant son nom. Surpris de la trouver sur son chemin et devant son air affolé, il mit pied à terre.

Elle ramassa au passage une pierre qu'elle lança avec une rage non contenue ? Un flot de colère sortit d'elle alors qu'elle l'apostrophait :

Chaperon Rose : Ne pars pas ! Ne pars pas ! As-tu vu ce qui vous attend ? C'est de la folie !

L'ellon fit signe à ses soldats de reprendre la marche. Ne lui laissant aucun choix, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le bourrant de coups de poings :

Chaperon Rose : Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis, sinon je te tuerai moi-même !

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de l'ellon. Il resserra son étreinte sur ce corps tremblant. Jamais elle ne lui avait tiré les cheveux avec autant de force :

Chaperon Rose : Ne pars pas…ne pars pas…

Luthïen : Il le faut _mîr nin_. (Mon trésor).

Elle le dévisagea l'espace d'un instant avant de plonger à nouveau contre son cou et tirant à nouveaux ses magnifiques boucles brunes :

Luthïen : Ton cœur bat la chamade ma puce…Qu'il est bon de l'entendre ainsi s'emporter.

Chaperon Rose : Et ne t'imagine pas monts et merveilles ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu pars jouer à la bataille que tu profiteras de ma faiblesse. Je te déteste…je te déteste…

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de coller fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles d'un elfe dont la vaillance s'en trouvera décuplé :

Luthïen : Oh, si tu savais comme moi aussi je te déteste ma puce.

A regret, il dû la contraindre de le lâcher, ce qui ne fut guère aisé, puis il reprit place sur son fier destrier.

Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu de sa vue pour enfin s'autoriser à verser les larmes qu'elles retenaient….

Rebroussant chemin, elle retrouva Opéca et Amélie qui, surprise de voir ses joues humides, se lancèrent un regard complice :

Amélie : T'en fais donc point ma chaperonnette, il r'viendra ton ellon.

Opéca : Mais oui, t'inquiètes, vous continuerez à nous pourrir nos nuits avec vos cris de sauvages.

Cette dernière tirade arracha un pauvre sourire à Chaperon qui s'approcha d'elles. Amélie, au milieu des deux femmes passa un bras sous chaque taille, et réconforta tant bien que mal ses deux petites poulettes comme elle aimait à les nommer :

Amélie : Z'en faites pas mes cocottes. C'est'y qui vont ben s'en occuper nos amis les elfes de ces tas d'bouseux, foi d'Amélie.

Aucune ne répondit. Seule la main de Chaperon Rose trouva celle d'Opéca la serrant avec force alors que son attention était toujours fixée sur la plaine. Sa brune amie ne détourna pas son regard, cette seule empoignade suffisait à exprimer l'affection qu'elles se portaient l'une envers l'autre et ce malgré leurs nombreuses prises de bec. Amélie, attendrit ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un avis tout à fait inattendu mais qui eut, au moins, le mérite d'apporter un peu de gaieté là où elle faisait cruellement défaut :

Amélie : Tous ces peignes culs ont qu'à ben gardés leurs bijoux d'familles parce qu'c'est t'y qui pourront plus trop s'reproduire après çà et c'est tant mieux, çà f'ra toujours çà d'moins qu'aura la terre à porter !

Un rire libérateur emporta les dernières craintes des jeunes femmes.

Près du souverain, Aliénor, portant fièrement une armure d'argent comme les elfes, attendait sur sa monture. Jack et Zorgûnn, à ses côtés n'émettait pas la moindre parole. C'était très habituel chez l'elfe venu du froid, un peu moins pour le mercenaire dont la gouaille n'était jamais loin.

Nimïel, fin archer, tenait dans ses main son arme fixant, lui aussi l'horizon.

Prince Charmant et Alachnÿ, épée en main, demeuraient en retrait afin de prêter main forte aux réfugiés d'Esgaroth. Quant à Mic Mac…..

Il avait tout simplement disparu et nul n'aurait su dire où il se trouvait. Et pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête….

Orlyänne, elle, piaffait d'impatience comme sa monture, une jument particulièrement nerveuse.

Ces deux femelles ne s'en feraient pas compter, il faudrait que leurs ennemis se mettent cela en tête. Ses yeux noirs, luisaient comme deux pierres de lave, et sa tignasse rouge, volait au vent comme un avertissement. Et ce sourire…

Ce sourire annonçait déjà un triomphe. Jamais cette femelle ne s'avouerait vaincu, il en irait de son honneur. En signe d'admonestation, elle cracha une boulette de feu sous le regard de Gandalf décidément jamais rassasié d'admirer pareil phénomène. Elargissant son sourire, elle fit un petit signe au magicien qui plissa les yeux en détournant la tête.

Sur le sommet des remparts, au point le plus haut de Dale, Gabriel tourné vers le seul vrai danger de cette Terre du Milieu, laissait son esprit s'ouvrir au dialogue avec son ennemi juré.

Attentif au moindre mouvement de l'ange déchu, sa surveillance était constante.

Comme il était de son devoir, son rôle était uniquement celui d'un observateur. Il ne possédait pas le droit d'aider le juste ou de délivrer l'oppressé sans le signal du Très Haut. Ainsi en allait-il des anges…

Asmodée le savait et comptait bien se servir de cette négligence pour frapper plus dur. Sa cruauté atteindrait des sommets. Déjà, le goût du sang se réclamait sur son palais de connaisseur.

Lequel entrerait en premier à l'intérieur de sa bouche lui octroyant un plaisir sans fin.

Ces deux entités, possédaient le moyen de communiquer par leurs esprits. Depuis le commencement, il en était ainsi. L'omniscience leur permettait de s'exprimer dans toutes les langues que les hommes avaient créées qu'ils soient fervents ou déchus. L'âme de chacun avait la possibilité d'introduire la pensée de l'autre :

Asmodée : « _Et il lui fut donné autorité sur tous ces peuples…Mon épée s'est enivrée de sa splendeur…_ » Cela ne te rappelle rien Gabriel, mon ennemi juré ?

Gabriel : « _Elle va descendre sur Erebor et châtier ce par qui le malheur a frappé_. »

Asmodée : Une autre de tes prophétie…_amicus_ (ami) ?

Gabriel : Celle qui t'es réservée sera apposée à ta connaissance en temps voulut.

Asmodée : _Si vis pacem, para bellum_. (Si tu veux la paix, prépare-toi à la guerre.)

Gabriel : Délecte-toi de ce spectacle, il se pourrait qu'il soit le dernier soumis à ta vilénie.

Asmodée : Alors…qu'en as-tu fait ? Où est-elle ?

Gabriel : Là où se trouve ma protection.

Asmodée : _E pur si muove !_ (Et pourtant elle se meut !) Je la sens…Hum…déterminée !

Gabriel : _Omnia vincit amor !_ (L'Amour subjugue tous les cœurs !)

Asmodée : Bien sûr Gabriel, comme celui dont mon membre la délectera !

Un rire immonde accompagna ces mots à forte connotation sexuelle :

Gabriel : Ton ignominie est sans limite !

Asmodée : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? _Abyssus abyssum invocat_. (L'abîme appelle l'abîme.) Elle aussi tombera. _In cauda venenum !_ (Dans la queue le venin !)

Gabriel : _Lascio questa terra !_ (Quittez ces terres !)

Asmodée : _No, perché ?_ (Non pourquoi ?) Nous y sommes si bien ! J'ai été accueilli, comme… _il santo Padre_ ? (Le saint Père ?)

Un sombre ricanement salua sa réplique. Gabriel rassembla sa colère et tenta de la dissoudre. Ce démon savait éveiller son courroux :

Gabriel : Par mon intercession, je te sommes de quitter cette terre et de rejoindre Celui que tu t'appliques à si bien servir.

Asmodée : _Dove saresti ora…se una donna non avesse sofferto…per metterti in questo mondo odiaso ?_ (Où serais-tu maintenant, si une femme n'avait pas subit toutes les douleurs de l'Enfer…pour t'amener dans ce monde maudit ?)

Gabriel : Certainement pas en cet endroit ! Je tâcherais de remplir fidèlement mes devoirs et rien ne serait capable de m'arrêter quand il s'agirait de LE servir. Tes mains sont accoutumées à l'injustice et tu te laisses séduire par tes propres vices.

Asmodée : A mon bon plaisir…ouiii !

Le ton se voulait mielleux, ce dont Gabriel avait horreur :

Gabriel : Je marcherai dans l'innocence et t'y ferai marcher en ma compagnie…

Asmodée : _Sempre sognare_ ! (Rêve toujours !) _Caput motuum_ ! (Tête morte !)

Gabriel : _Naturam expelle sfurca, tamen usque recurret ! (_Chassez le naturel à coups de fourche, il reviendra toujours !)

Asmodée : _Non abbiamo mai cambiare_. (On ne se refait pas.) _Magister dixit_ ! (Le Maître l'a dit !)

Gabriel : Je t'offre une dernière chance…

Asmodée : Quelle générosité…Je t'en avais offert une, mais tu n'as pas écouté…vous n'écoutez jamais…

Gabriel : Ta voix n'est pas à suivre.

Asmodée : Quel dommage. Je te souhaite un bon spectacle _amicus_. Celui-ci devrait te plaire !

Le dialogue fût rompu alors que l'armée du roi se préparait à sortir des ruines de Dale.

Olana, plus que jamais décidée à agir, revêtit un haubert*. Oilïnn, l'y aida tout en l'incitant à revenir sur sa décision. Il fallait la faire renoncer. Aller au combat n'était que pure folie. Un vrai suicide ! Mais Olana l'en avait dissuadé :

Olana : Oilïnn, votre fidélité envers le roi est remarquable, mais vous ne devez vous soucier de mon devenir.

Oilïnn : Dame Olana, pardonnez ma hardiesse, mais…le roi sera fort courroucé de vous savoir…Je vous en prie Gente Dame, n'y allez pas.

Olana : Vous ne serez pas inquiété Oilïnn, quant à votre sens du devoir, elle vous honore jeune elfine. Vous m'êtes si chère…

La jeune elfine se tue, le cœur serré lorsqu'Olana l'étreint contre son cœur. Sitôt sortie de la tente, elle préviendrait ses amis.

Personne ne me contrerait, personne ne m'empêchera d'accéder à son destin. Je dois le faire, il le faut ! Aux aurores, ma vie où ma mort m'attendra, se dit-elle pour armer son courage.

Soulevant le rideau de la tente, elle aperçut _Nahar_, son fier destrier. Lui aussi sentait l'importance de sa tâche. Il devait la mener là où elle souhaitait aller. Son pas serait léger, ses naseaux aspireraient la poussière de la bataille, et ses sabots brilleraient sous la lumière divine. Il hennit, impatient de la porter.

Elle flatta son encolure tout en prononçant les mots qui le feraient se cabrer de fierté et d'importance :

Olana : _Nahar,_ toi qui es venu à moi, guides-moi…Je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi, mais la lumière aura une importance capitale dans cette guerre. Je m'en remets à toi !

Elle refusa que l'on équipe son cheval, et le monta à cru. L'épée « _Calimmacil_ » (épée de lumière), en main, elle s'aida de la crinière de sa monture pour se hisser sur son dos.

Seule une bride harnacha cet animal. Il lui fallait sentir le vent de la liberté. D'un léger tapotement sur ses flancs, l'animal s'élança au trot rejoindre les hauts dignitaires sur la colline…

A l'aube avait succédé un jour aussi sombre que les entrailles de la terre. Bien que levé depuis un moment déjà, le soleil ne parvenait pas à faire une percée à travers ces nuages couleur plomb. Sous ce ciel d'apocalypse, son destin se présenterait à elle, comme pour ses amis…et toutes les races peuplant cette Terre du Milieu.

Une bien singulière journée pour vaincre…ou mourir…

Fusées : Partie de la poignée d'une épée, par laquelle on la tient.

Haubert : Cotte de maille.


	36. Chapter 36 La Bataille des cinq Armées P

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et à ma petite, Communauté d'Obsession .

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de certains depuis un moment déjà, mais je vous garde toujours une petite place au chaud dans cette petite Communauté où la porte est toujours grande ouverte pour qui veut bien s'y présenter et prendre part aux festivités. Akiko-Tora, j'ai eu de tes nouvelles et cela m'a fait plaisir.

Pour vous tous, voici le chapitre traitant de la bataille des cinq armées. Je requiers humblement votre indulgence, car c'est ma première scène de bataille. Peu aguerri à les décrire, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que cela soit crédible…

Voici quelques sélections de musiques pour accompagner cette lecture :

\- Top 30 Two Steps From Hell Songs (vol.1) 01 : 05 : 38 Clash of Empires (Album, Nemesis)

\- Top 30 Two Steps From Hell Songs (vol.1) 01 : 08 : 41 Nemesis (Album Nemesis)

\- Top 30 two Steps From Hell Songs (vol. 1) 01 : 10 : 03 Casablanca (Album Nero)

\- Top 30 Two Steps From Hell Songs (vol. 2) 00 : 24 : 05 Femme Fatale (Album : Illusion) pour la scène entre Olana et le jeune ellon et la dernière scène avec Sa Majesté Thranduil) mon morceau favori de cette liste !

\- Top 30 Two Steps From Hell Songs (vol.2) 01 : 03 : 29 Archangel (Album Archangel)

\- Top 30 Two Steps from Hell Songs (vol.2) 01 : 08 : 14 Protectors Of the Earth, particulièrement indiqué pour les scènes de combat..Je m'y serai vu !

Voilà, comme à chaque fois, je remercie tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire. Cela reste ma plus précieuse récompense. Si l'envie vous venait de me confier votre avis, ce serait un plaisir pour moi. Les critiques sont les bienvenues aussi, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives, cela s'entend. S'il y avait des choses à modifier, je serai toujours à temps de le faire.

Pour le reste, merci à ceux dont les noms vont suivre, à savoir : Baka Saru, Fanélia, Méliane, Angélike, Eilonna, Akiko-Tora, Amrod, Evraldrym, Alexandre et tous les autres…

Petite mention spéciale pour Angelike, toute nouvelle parmi nous, et qui par ses commentaires, me file la pêche pour poursuivre…

Portez-vous bien. Je vous donne rendez-vous à très bientôt.

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche.

Chapitre 36

La Bataille des cinq Armées

Plus dure sera la chute

Noire était la plaine. Noire de milliers d'elfes, de nains, d'orques, de gobelins !

L'herbe qui autrefois ondulait sous l'effet des vents, était couchée, piétinée par la colère. Ici, se livrerait bientôt une bataille.

_Une bataille pour le bien. _

_Une bataille pour contrer le noir ennemi. _

Il n'était plus question ici de récupérer un trésor, mais bien de lutter contre des forces prodigieuses. Une coalition s'était formée entre elfes et nains. Il le fallait. Le mal s'était ligué lui aussi. S'unir, pour le bien de tous, et surtout, pour ne pas perdre ce qui existait en ce monde…

De chaque côté de cette immense étendue, se dressait deux versants escarpés se faisant face. A l'ouest, les seigneurs pervertis, Azog et Bolg que dirigeait d'une main de maître celui qui ressurgissait de la nuit des temps, Sauron. Le lieutenant de _Morgoth,_ avait encore de beaux jours devant lui pour répandre la colère et la vengeance le tourmentant dans les moindres recoins assombris de son âme pervertie.

Et seul, au sommet de l'éperon rocheux de _Montcorbeau_, un elfe. Dans son armure sombre, cet être, pas tout à fait comme les autres, laissait planer autour de lui un parfum de souffre. Les forces ténébreuses suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau. La malice étirait un sourire moqueur sur son visage où la beauté y avait élu domicile. Ses longs cheveux noirs se répartissaient sur ses épaules formant une cape aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Il y avait, dans ses yeux couleurs rubis, une étrange lueur transperçant le moindre regard. Personne n'osait le fixer.

Azog, lui-même, l'évitait autant se faire que peu. Plus malin que les autres, une forme de sagesse l'enjoignait à ne pas le contrer et à s'en tenir éloigné le plus possible.

De l'autre côté, lui faisant face, Gabriel la force pure, dont la détermination transparaissait à chacune de ses respirations, psalmodiait les mots dont son âme était abreuvée. Son ami l'archange Michaël lui manquait. Le poids de ses actes semblait peser plus lourd que toutes ses forces réunies. Certaines de ses blessures s'étaient à peine refermées…il en avait cautérisé deux, encore trop récentes et emplies du venin maléfique d'Asmodée, pour guérir par elles-mêmes.

Aucun être, en ce monde, n'était en mesure de soupçonner ce qu'il devait supporter, pour permettre, au commun des mortels, d'échapper à la cruauté du démon…

Gabriel portait ses souffrances…sans jamais se plaindre. Ainsi en allait-il de ses fonctions de gardien de la Foi. Ici encore, elle serait durement éprouvée. En ce monde où le Mal prenait un autre visage quant celui, à l'origine de la trahison divine, déambulait dans les Vides Eternels, ce combattant s'opposerait aux descendants de _Morgoth_ le Maudit.

Pourtant aguerri au Mal, il ressentait la haine et la colère du démon habiter l'esprit de tous les orques. Il possédait ces âmes faibles les poussant aux crimes et au vice. Leurs yeux avides de sang brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel. Les sens de l'archange s'alarmèrent. IL gagnait en puissance, mais tant qu'il lui serait possible de le contrer, tout serait tenté.

Montés sur leurs Wargs de guerre, Azog et Bolg, n'attendaient que le bon vouloir de l'être Noir.

Ces bêtes, entraînées à attaquer, autant qu'à se défendre, possédaient sur elles une armure de fer, noire, constituée d'une myriade de pointes effilées. Seul, l'endroit où était posée la selle en était dépourvu.

Ces armures canines, dotées de dentelures métalliques apposées sur leurs chanfrein* et sur leur poitrail magnifiaient la puissance déjà terrifiante de leurs crocs. Quiconque aurait osé s'en approcher en aurait subit les terribles conséquences.

A l'est, les Seigneurs fiers et conquérants, s'unissaient malgré leurs divergences pour contrer le mal. Thranduil roi des elfes Sylvestres, et Daïn, cousin du roi de La Montagne Solitaire, prétendant d'un trône pas tout à fait retrouvé mais déjà acquis en son âme et conscience et plus que jamais dans son cœur, s'approchait de Gandalf. Son ton se voulait rassurant légèrement teinté d'une provocation tout à fait subsidiaire :

Daïn : Eh bien Monsieur le Magicien, un roi elfe, un tueur de dragon et un nain à l'esprit récalcitrant, vous semble-t-il suffisant pour contrer…ceci ?

D'un geste large, sa main balaya l'ensemble de la plaine :

Gandalf : Un courageux souverain elfique, un homme valeureux, tueur de Smaug le Doré, terrible monstre cracheur de feu, fallait-il le préciser, et un audacieux roi nain dont la valeur n'est plus à démontrer, me semblent plus que méritants pour…contrer, cette peste noire !

Daïn : Voici des mots que j'aime entendre mon ami ! Allons-nous leur laisser la faveur de commencer le bal les premiers, ou mènerons-nous la danse ?

Gandalf : Prenons le temps d'admirer la danseuse avant de la faire évoluer avec grâce !

S'octroyer encore quelques instants de silence semblait essentiel pour chacun. Se préparer à une guerre ne variait jamais les plaisirs. Les ennemis devaient sentir la puissance transparaitre dans le désir de chacun. L'observation servait le moindre des futurs agissements.

Il s'agissait de se défier, avant de combattre…

Tandis que les épées brillaient, les armures étincelaient sous la lumière amoindrie des étoiles pâlissantes. Les feux de camp éclairaient pour quelques temps encore cette vaste étendue. Avant ...

Avant que les forces ne se déchaînent, entraînant dans le chaos la vie de milliers de combattants.

Le chœur des elfes n'étaient plus aux chants, mais à l'espoir de les mener à la victoire. Beaucoup mourraient, ils en étaient conscients, mais tous acceptaient leur sort. Il le fallait pour leur roi, pour leurs ancêtres, pour les terres de Valinor ayant porté leurs créateurs. Les amis d'Olana, se lançaient des regards inquiets. Eux aussi sentaient cette atmosphère particulière. La seule à conserver son sourire était Orlyänne.

Habituée à la malice du terrible ennemi de son monde, l'elfine cracha une boulette de feu faisant comprendre, par là même, sa furieuse détermination à ne pas se laisser impressionner, et pour cautionner le tout lança, un tonitruant :

Orlyänne : _Gamerlöchh, puntäk rröorlinen dïrr !_

Une traduction était-elle envisageable dans ce contexte si particulier ? Aliénor pensa que oui et elle haussa le ton pour appuyer les mots de son amie :

Aliénor : Cette elfine vient de défier ses ennemis à sa façon, avec la rudesse et la justesse qui la caractérise tant. Et cela signifie : « _Tombez, et crevez, chiens puants !_ »

Immédiatement, l'istari haussa un sourcil décontenancé par tant de brusquerie avant que Daïn ne fasse retentir un phénoménal éclat de rire :

Daïn : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit ! Bon sang, quel tempérament ! Une bien étrange femelle ceci dit…

Gandalf : Oui, bien étrange vous l'avez dit. Je vous en apprendrai d'avantage plus tard.

Orlyänne offrit un radieux sourire à son magicien préféré, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer Daïn :

Daïn : Je sens comme une étrange alchimie flotter entre vous mon ami…

Gandalf : Hum…oui, c'est possible….Hum…

Daïn : Avez-vous entendu vous autres ? Laisserons-nous une elfine, quelle qu'elle soit, devancer notre hargne ? Levons nos haches bien hautes, que ces chiens…puants, comme le confirme cette Damoiselle, voient un peu à qui ils ont affaire !

Ces mots revigorèrent l'armée des nains emmenés par Daïn, pied d'acier, disposés à en découdre, certes, mais dont l'entrain habituel n'était pas au rendez-vous. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait autour d'eux. Quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient plus vraiment. Il flottait un lourd parfum de souffre dans l'air. Pour l'instant, aucun bruit ne venait perturber cet étrange silence.

Au fur et à mesure de la dissipation des dernières brumes de la nuit, apparaissait, dans sa presque totalité, l'armée des orques aux armures noires où aucun reflets ne s'y réfléchissaient. Tel un insecte géant, ils absorbaient toute lumière ne laissant que les ténèbres derrière eux.

Gandalf et Thranduil se dévisagèrent. L'atmosphère recelait une part de mystère aussi collante que de la poix. Sur les remparts de Dale, les rescapés d'Esgaroth prirent peur. Tous sentaient ce climat insolite. Ce n'était pas une guerre qui devait se livrer mais une attaque maléfique…

Bard, compris l'importance de l'enjeu se préparant à se jouer. Une pensée pour ses enfants le fit soupirer. Verraient-ils la lumière du jour se lever ?

Des cors résonnèrent. Leurs sons se répercutèrent sur les parois rocheuses accentuant leurs résonnances. Ces sons graves faisaient vibrer les corps terrorisant les âmes.

Un instant, la terre sembla trembler. Tous finirent par apercevoir d'immenses trolls, portant dans leurs mains de grosses masses de fer. Eux aussi n'attendaient qu'un signal pour laisser éclater leur haine.

Enfin, trop longtemps contenue, elle pourrait se répandre.

Olana embrassa une dernière fois Oilïnn, la serrant contre son cœur. La jeune elfine tremblait de peur. Elle n'osait, une fois de plus, la contraindre de renoncer, cela lui semblait à présent inutile. Serrant compulsivement les épaules de la servante du roi entre ses mains, elle lui donna un dernier ordre :

Olana : Oilïnn, prenez soin des enfants ! Mettez-les à l'abri. Demandez la protection du magicien Alachnÿ et de Prince Charmant. Ils peuvent vous sembler volatiles aux premiers abords, mais ils feront honneur à leurs rangs.

Oilïnn : Oui Ma Dame. Je vous en supplie, ne prenez pas de risques ! Vous aussi, protégez-vous. Le roi vous aime tant…il ne survivrait pas à…

Olana : Je ne mourrai pas Oilïnn, j'y veillerai, du moins ferai-je tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour demeurer en vie. Quant au roi, je l'aime moi aussi et ne supporterai pas de vivre sans lui…

Les larmes aux yeux, l'elfine secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et recula d'un pas laissant ainsi le champ libre à Olana qui enjamba sa monture. _Nahar_, piaffait d'impatience et se mit à hennir, cherchant à rassurer sa maîtresse.

La dernière chose qu'aperçut l'elfine, fut le signe de la main de cette femme dont la seule volonté résidait dans son désir d'aller au-devant de son destin…

Thranduil fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Dans son regard, se lut la peur. Quelle folie s'était emparée de cette femme pour s'exposer ainsi au danger, et à la mort ?

Olana retint _Nahar_, si elle se rapprochait trop de son roi, elle perdrait tout courage. Elle lui lança un baiser, puis se tourna vers la plaine. Là, elle vit ce qui l'attendait. Pour la première fois depuis sa décision, la peur s'infiltra en elle. Une peur sauvage, animale, viscérale, celle qui vous prend au corps, vous paralyse, et vous anéantis. Les fourmillements dans son ventre, la sueur perlant à son front, les membres commençant à trembler… tout était là, et pourtant elle devait poursuivre !

Sa respiration cessa l'espace d'un instant, puis elle prit une goulée d'air. L'apport d'oxygène brûla ses poumons.

Elle ferma les yeux, implorant une aide divine. Ce matin, il lui serait plus difficile de repousser ses limites…

Ôtant l'épée de son fourreau, elle la leva vers les cieux. Tous la fixaient à présent. Il fallait faire vite. Déjà Thranduil éperonnait son cheval dans sa direction.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. D'un geste, _Nahar_ comprit. Fier, crinière au vent, il s'élança.

Un cri retentit. Puisant le courage dans sa propre peur, l'on put entendre ses mots résonner comme des tambours furieux. Elle utilisa la seule langue qui lui permit d'effrayer ses ennemis, le _Valarin_ !

Cette langue lui était, il y a peu encore, inconnue, mais ses intonations l'interpellèrent.

Ces sons ne lui étaient plus étrangers. Dans le _Mahanàxar_, les Valar l'avaient utilisé et la curieuse consonance dont s'ornait son Sindarin, n'était en fait qu'un entraînement pour la prononcer. Ainsi, ce parler venait à elle, ainsi les Dieux lui offraient leur dialecte.

Connue, pour avoir été la première langue des Valar, elle n'avait jamais été utilisée en dehors de la terre bénie d'Arda. Aucun elfe de la terre du milieu ne la parlait. Par ailleurs, même les dieux ne l'utilisaient plus pour s'adresser aux elfes. Trop complexe, incompréhensible pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, surtout depuis que son enseignement avait été perdu dans la nuit des temps. Cette langue était faite de mots longs, pour des voix austères avec des sons extrêmement difficile à reproduire. Pourtant, elle le parla avec une grâce étonnante et une finesse qui laissa rêveur. Un mot se détachait plus souvent que les autres, un mot qui devait concerner le roi puisqu'il suggérait ses longs cheveux soyeux :

Olana : _Tulukhastâz_..(celui aux cheveux d'or) ! _Thranduil_ _Mânawenûz_ (celui qui est béni) !

Personne ne comprit le sens de ces paroles, mais tous surent qu'ils avaient une importance décisive. Le Béni, devait être annoncé à ses ennemis. Le roi entendit la prononciation de son nom. Entre les lèvres de son aimée, il prenait une importance symbolique, presque…divine !

Gabriel, sur son promontoire aperçut Olana. Il trembla pour l'enfant du Très Haut, celle par qui, tant de changement seraient à prévoir. Il ne put que psalmodier et lui envoyer un peu de sa force. Ses paupières se baissèrent alors que les mots s'envolaient vers elle :

Gabriel : Mon enfant, je suis avec toi. Je te donne un peu de ce courage te faisant défaut. Tu n'es pas seule Olana, je suis à tes côtés. _Ego sum qui sum_, (Je suis celui qui est).

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction du promontoire où se trouvait l'archange. Ses yeux, enfiévrés, se remplirent de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dans son esprit. Ses lèvres murmurèrent les mots trop pressés d'éclore :

Olana : Je vous entends Gabriel ! Soyez à mes côtés…j'ai peur !

Gabriel : Je l'absoudrai…pour toi.

Un sourire naquit sur ses traits, alors que _Nahar_ continuait sa course :

Gabriel : _Le temps est venu pour toi de briller. _

_Tes rêves sont en route._

_Regarde comme ils brillent._

_Ton ange vole à tes côtés._

_Je t'apaiserai. _

Olana : Je vous aime Gabriel.

Et l'apaisement vint…

Etrangement, le silence se fit autour d'elle, alors que dans son esprit naquit…des chants. De merveilleuses voix s'en détachaient avec finesse et volupté. La plupart semblaient si jeune…

On eut dit des voix d'enfants…

Enveloppée de tant d'amour, sa force décupla. Si la mort devait l'attendre, alors elle saurait lui faire face. Là où elle irait, elle serait accueillit comme il se devrait.

Soudain, la peur, celle qu'elle avait éprouvé, celle qui l'avait bouleversé, s'évapora. Elle sourit. Si la vie devait lui être ôtée, elle la laisserait s'enfuir sans la retenir pour protéger son roi, pour l'Amour de cet être et le tout qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Son bras se tendit, et son épée, pointée vers les cieux se mit à flamboyer. Elle cria le nom de son aimé encore une fois :

Olana : _Mânawenûz Thranduil_ ! (Celui qui est béni, celui qui est le plus en accord avec le Vala Manwë) !

Gabriel : _Fiat lux_ ! (Que la lumière soit faite) !

Il y eut une percée entre les nuages. Infimes…une petite brèche d'où un rayon de soleil s'échappa pour venir frapper la lame. D'un simple chatoiement, sa clarté s'embrasa et se mua en une fulgurante clarté.

_Nahar,_ accéléra son galop. Bientôt nul ne put la rattraper. Son aimé criait au loin son prénom, mais il était déjà trop tard. Aliénor cria à l'intention de Jack. Le mercenaire fit un signe à Zorgûnn et Nimïel. Tous quatre s'élancèrent à la suite du monarque dans l'espoir de la stopper.

Ses longs cheveux volaient autour d'elle. Ses yeux, extatiques brillaient sous l'emprise de sa dévotion, son sourire devenait une offense pour les ennemis du monarque.

Gabriel continuait ses psaumes sans relâche haussant le ton, et déversant ses paroles comme autant de bouclier autour de sa protégée. Asmodée tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux, incandescents, contenaient tout le Mal de ce monde comme du sien…

Il hurla à la face des orques :

Asmodée : _Contrez-là, chiens puants ! Ne la tuez pas, qu'elle me soit remise saine et sauve ! Je promets l'Enfer à quiconque me désobéira !_

Aucun des orques présents ne se risqua à demander ce qu'était l'Enfer. Chacun comprit qu'il ne ferait pas bon s'y retrouver et tous poussèrent des hurlements, en dévalant la pente.

Les armées, du roi Thranduil, comme celle du roi Daïn, s'élancèrent a la suite de cette femme.

Le galop de milliers de chevaux résonna dans la plaine. Azog et Bolg furent décontenancés par cette vision. Qui était cette femme ? Que représentait-elle pour les elfes ? Ils l'avaient déjà aperçut lors d'une attaque contre les gens de Thranduil. Pourquoi l'être noir désirait-il tant la faire prisonnière ?

Son épée en main, Bolg lança son warg dans sa direction sous les encouragements de son père. Il souhaitait, une bonne fois pour toute, entraver la provocation de cette femme, comme on décapite le chanvre de la révolte.

Thranduil voyait le danger fondre sur Olana tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité la rejoindre, la sentir à ses côtés, mais elle lui paraissait si lointaine. Son cheval, la bave aux lèvres, peinait à soutenir la vitesse que lui infligeait son maître.

_Et ce fut l'embrasement !_

Les elfes, les nains, les orques et les gobelins se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Dévalant, eux aussi, les pentes abruptes, des trolls, monstrueux, surgirent masses en mains. Enormes, munis de protubérances calleuses évoquant des écailles, ils poussaient des hurlements à pierre fendre. Certains étaient dépourvus de dents et portaient, à la place, des sortes de renforts métalliques, tel un gigantesque piège à ours riveté à la bouche. Ces êtres avaient été dramatiquement «_travaillés_ », afin de les rendre, non seulement immonde, mais surtout redoutable.

Rendus fous par l'odeur du sang qui commençait à se répandre sur la terre, leurs masses s'abattaient sans relâche, blessant, mutilant, tuant d'innombrables êtres. Pour les moins chanceux, certains finissaient entre leurs redoutables dents d'acier, hurlant leurs souffrances lorsque leurs chairs se déchiquetaient.

Plus que jamais, ces hurlements décuplaient la volonté des elfes et des nains de réduire à néant ces monstres avides de sang.

Les gobelins, devant absolument éviter la lumière du soleil, reculaient face à la menace que représentait cette femme. Crachant contre cette peste blanche, leur détermination à se battre s'en trouvait contrarier, aussi se replièrent-ils vers les coins sombres et frappèrent aves la traîtrise qui les caractérisaient si bien.

De nombreux elfes périrent sous leurs attaques sournoises. Les nains, plus habitués à leurs fourberies, faisaient tournoyer leurs haches décapitant un nombre impressionnant de ces êtres immondes.

Du haut de _Montcorbeau_, les oriflammes donnaient les ordres en même temps que les différents sons de cors. L'organisation sans faille relevait d'un génie militaire peu commun aux orques.

Orlyänne n'en finissait plus de sourire tout en décapitant des têtes. Ôter toute proéminence…voici ce qui lui plaisait. Daïn, l'observait, lorsqu'un orque fondit sur lui avec hargne.

L'attaque le surprit et il ne put se retourner à temps pour se battre. Déjà l'orque l'écrasait de tout son poids en levant sa dague dans le but de lui trancher la gorge, mais une main vengeresse s'abattit sur son crâne lui occasionnant une sérieuse blessure.

Sa rage décupla. Il se tourna vers l'impudente lui ayant octroyé pareil affront. Et là, il se retrouva face une elfine à la curieuse chevelure rouge et au sourire provocateur. Un instant décontenancé, lui aussi afficha une mimique qui se voulait semblable à un sourire…du moins le croyait-il.

Fatale erreur !

L'elfine prit ce rictus comme une provocation ultime…elle serait sa dernière.

Le coup de dague partit si vite, qu'il n'eut le temps de rien voir venir. Déjà, le sang s'écoulait de la fine estafilade sous son cou. Porter la main sous sa gorge ne lui servit à rien.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux au fur et à mesure que son sang noir s'échappait à grosses saccades. Le sourire d'Orlyänne s'intensifia et pour marquer son triomphe, ses dents se plantèrent sur la chair putride de son ennemi et en détachèrent un morceau de muscle.

Avec un cri de sauvage, elle recracha le tout et poussa une espèce de hurlement innommable.

Gandalf et Daïn, toujours sous son ennemi se dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Le roi des Monts de Fers poussa l'orque sur le côté, s'assit sur son séant, et prit quelques instants pour éclater d'un rire qui se voulut tonitruant :

Daïn : Par la barbe du grand cette femelle me plaît ! Viens là femme, ou devrais-je dire…elfine, bon sang, mais de quel bois es-tu fait ? Serrons-nous la main. Il y a bien longtemps que pareil honneur n'a été offert à un digne combattant !

Orlyänne : Je veux bien serrer ta main Ô grand roi des nains, mais ne répondrais jamais à pareille dénomination ! Apprends que je me nomme Orlyänne, je ne crains personne et tous me craignent, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent !

Daïn : Elles se passeront comme tu le souhaiteras vaillante guerrière ! Reprenons le combat, il nous reste d'autres orques à…

Orlyänne : Dégommer !

Daïn : Dégommer ?

Orlyänne : Une expression de mon ami Jack. J'aime cette expression c'est ainsi que les…

Gandalf : Oui, que les choses se passent, nous avons bien compris.

Un magnifique sourire s'adressa au magicien, lequel détourna son visage en bougonnant. Daïn surprit, salua cette connivence d'un autre rire :

Daïn : Allons dégommer Orlyänne ! Allons-y !

Bolg fit stopper son warg et attendit l'intrépide humaine. C'est lui qui la ramènerait au Maître.

Olana aperçut Bolg. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Sa force physique n'égalerait jamais celle de l'orque. Les cours de son maître d'armes lui avaient tout juste appris à se défendre, non à combattre.

Arrivée devant son ennemi, _Nahar _stoppa net piaffant, hennissant. L'odeur de l'orque l'indisposait. Il haïssait l'ennemi de sa maîtresse, laquelle venait de mettre pied à terre.

Il se tenait fier et droit, affichant un horrible rictus sur son visage. Au loin Thranduil hurla. Elle allait mourir, là, sous ses yeux et il ne pourrait rien faire...

Quelle ironie ! Pourquoi la fureur des Dieux la condamnait-il ainsi après lui avoir tant offert !

Jack et Zogûnn, poussaient leurs montures dans leurs derniers retranchements, souhaitant porter secours à leur amie au plus vite, mais là aussi, les orques les avaient repéré et barraient leur route portant une attaque d'une rare fulgurance.

L'un d'eux se jeta sur Jack le désarçonnant. Après avoir roulé sur l'herbe, le mercenaire se releva.

Les militaires des forces spéciales, les agents de terrain, les « _street fighters_ », avaient pour caractéristique commune de posséder un système de défense simple et efficace, pour ne pas dire rudimentaire, dans lequel toute fioriture était systématiquement laissée de coté. C'est le fruit de cet enseignement qu'allait « _apprécier _», son assaillant.

Le tout pouvait être accompli par une personne relativement non entraînée, nonobstant ses capacités physiques et dispositions de naissance. Celles de cet américain fortement influencé par une enfance nimbée de violence l'avaient prédisposé pour cela. L'épée qu'on lui avait confiée fut jeté à terre et il utilisa les seules armes que la nature lui avaient fournies, à savoir : le genou, le pied, le coude et la main, ce qui, à son humble avis, valait largement ces armes de fer à la manipulation délicate.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'orque se retrouva en fort mauvaise posture.

Cela commença par une gifle sur l'oreille à l'aide de ses doigts joints et légèrement pliés de manière à creuser la paume de la main. Une technique très efficace, qui désorienta totalement l'orque. Ce dernier lâcha sa dague de sa main gauche pour ne conserver que son épée. Le coup de genou dans les parties ou le nerf sciatique courait le long de la jambe, fit merveille là aussi. Un classique utilisé avec grâce par Chaperon Rose. Ce fut le seul moment où le mercenaire se servit de son épée…une estocade régla son compte à l'orque.

En ce qui concernait Zorgûnn, cet ellon possédait une technique tout à fait personnelle, mais diablement efficace elle aussi. Saisissant son adversaire par la nuque, l'elfe fléchit ses genoux, puis tira la tête de l'orque en avant, tout en baissant son menton, avant de frapper son crâne avec le dessus de sa tête. Etourdi, Zorgûnn en profita pour lui briser les vertèbres cervicales. Jack leva son pouce en signe de triomphe :

Jack : J'adore ta façon de faire connaissance mec !

Orlyänne arrivait, toutes dents dehors en poussant des hurlements de sauvage. Un gobelin, prudent sans doute, préféra prendre la fuite. Le troll qui venait vers elle, lui, releva l'affront de ce misérable cafard en levant sa masse avec un mauvais rictus à son encontre…

Cela commença par un magnifique sourire, ce qui décontenança une poignée de secondes le monstre avant de s'entendre abreuvé d'une litanie de jolies mots dont la traduction aurait fait rougir les Dames de la Cour royale :

Orlyänne : _Märrlenn prourrïrr, narfulën grörtil arrarvanich, darlatën mïrrlennënnius, pôck !_

Zorgûnn émit un semblant de sourire, ce qui était fort rare. Il fallait dire que les injures de son amie avaient de quoi satisfaire tous les appétits. Pour demeurer dans les limites de la décence, cela aurait pu être traduit par :

Orlyänne : Espèce de vilain fifils à sa maman pratiquant le plus vieux métier du monde. Va-t-en donc te faire visiter ton horrible fondement par quelques forces obscures !

De mémoire d'elfes, pareilles injures n'avaient jamais été prononcées par un élément féminin :

Scribe : A ce point ?

Arakiell : Tu n'as même pas idée. Il y était question d'anatomie de trolls dont il valait mieux éviter un transfert d'images…question de décence.

Scribe : Ben merde alors !

Arakïell : Excellente conclusion.

Pour parfaire son attaque, son choix se porta sur un planté d'épée sur le pied du troll qui, il fallait s'y attendre, hurla de douleur avant de lâcher sa masse pour retirer cette horrible épine. Elle profita de ce qu'il se baissait pour sauter sur son dos et enfoncer son épée dans sa nuque. Ce fut radical, le monstre tomba comme sa masse au sol sans un seul cri.

Problème résolu !

Olana, quant à elle, se retrouvait devant un terrible adversaire. Le fils d'Azog, profitait largement de sa supériorité physique pour l'impressionner. La jeune femme n'était pas une guerrière. Elle ne sut quelle position adopter…

Sa respiration était sifflante et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Un premier coup d'épée s'abattit sur la sienne. L'onde de choc la fit tomber à terre. Trop heureux de s'amuser un peu avec elle, Bolg réitéra son coup avec plus de rudesse, il aimait voir la peur s'afficher sur son visage. Cette fois, elle réussit à esquiver son coup, et en profita pour rouler sur le côté. Dans un geste qui n'était pas du tout préparé, elle balaya, d'un mouvement latéral, le sol. La tranche de son épée se planta dans la chair blanche de l'orque qui poussa un hurlement.

Furieux, la haine se déversa en lui telle une coulée de lave. Son épée demeura dirigée vers la terre, mais il leva son poing avec rage. Lui administrer une bonne correction ne serait pas la faire mourir, cela il le pouvait encore, et cette fois, il ne la raterait pas.

Sur les réfugiés de Dale fondait, là aussi, les attaques de toutes parts. Peu armés, et surtout pas du tout entrainés, les hommes valides tentaient de se défendre avec le peu de courage qu'ils possédaient. Les orques et les Gobelins se sentaient particulièrement ravis de frapper de telles cibles. Leur rage décuplait, leurs forces et bon nombre d'hommes périrent.

Amélie, Chaperon Rose et Opéca se dirigeaient en courant vers les tentes installées par les elfes. L'une d'entre elles, abritait Elmie et les deux filles de Bard. Le fils aîné avait pour recommandation de veiller sur ses sœurs, aussi prenait-il son rôle très au sérieux. Posté devant l'entrée de toile, épée en main, armé d'un bien maigre courage, le jeune homme tentait de donner le change, mais Chaperon Rose le mit rapidement à l'aise, à sa façon :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Je suis très impressionnée mon garçon, mais là, je regrette de te le dire, tu ne fais pas le poids face à ces dégénérés ! Viens plutôt à l'intérieur…je ne connais même pas ton nom !

Bain : Bain, je me nomme Bain.

Chaperon Rose : Joli prénom pour un futur tombeur de ces Dames. Non, rien, laisse tomber ! Allez rentre !

Bain : Mon devoir est de protéger mes sœurs.

Chaperon Rose : Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ! Comme tous les porteurs de boules.

Amélie : Laisse-le t'y donc faire c'que son papounet lui a dit Chaperon, t'inquiètes donc po ! Y va s'en sortir l'gamin.

Opéca : T'as plutôt intérêt le môme où j'te ficherai moi-même une bonne raclée. Allez viens par là !

La jeune femme lui colla un gros baiser sur le front :

Opéca : Et ne joue pas les téméraires !

Ëlnar, épée en main, s'approchait du groupe de femmes :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais voilà la cavalerie qui rapplique ! Nous sommes sauvées !

Amélie : Eh ben, c'est t'y qu'j'me sens ben plus rassurée moi.

Opéca : Tu aurais peur de ton ombre la vieille !

Amélie : Tu fais ta fière poulette, mais tu mouilles tes culottes comme moi.

Chaperon Rose : Voyons Amélie, un peu de tenue. Ce jeune homme va se trouver distrait de sa tâche à imaginer moult péripéties toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres et cette distraction risque fort de lui coûter sa vie plus la nôtre dans la foulée !

Amélie : Bon, j'dis plus rien.

Chaperon Rose : Sage décision. Alors Ëlnar, vous volez au secours de pauvres femmes esseulées dans ce bourbier infâme ?

Comme à son habitude, l'elfe haussa un sourcil avec distinction, fallait-il le préciser, avant de prendre position au-devant de la tente :

Ëlnar : Surtout, restez bien à l'intérieur…quoiqu'il puisse se passer !

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a pas à dire, me voici au comble de la sérénité.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler, qu'un gobelin immonde, déchira la toile et entra en trombe dague levée sur une Amélie terrorisée. La bouche grande ouverte, la bonne femme poussa un hurlement déstabilisant l'attaquant. Opéca lui lança un tabouret, le déséquilibrant. Ce dernier tomba à terre et de rage, Amélie se jeta de tout son poids sur la pauvre chose qui remua quelques instants, pour la forme, avant de succomber par manque d'air. Bain fit rouler la bonne femme sur le côté et pointa son épée sur la poitrine du gobelin qui succomba à la blessure mortelle :

Chaperon Rose : Bien joué mon garçon ! Mais dis-moi, tu en as sous l'capot on dirait. Je ne dirais plus rien à ton encontre porteur de petites boules.

Amélie, toujours à terre gigotait comme une oie que l'on gavait. Elle réussit à se mettre à plat ventre et à se repositionner sur ses jambes, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes tout de même. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide, car déjà, d'autres gobelins fondaient sur elles comme un essaim d'abeilles. Opéca leur balançait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Les trois fillettes hurlaient, Ëlnar fendait l'air de son épée, alors que Chaperon Rose sautillait sur ses petons en poussant des petits cris et visant, tant bien que mal, leurs entrejambes. Armée d'un morceau de bois, elle visait aux endroits stratégiques en secouant sa chevelure blonde rassemblée, à la hâte, en une volumineuse queue de cheval.

Curieusement, c'est cette coiffure qui la sauva par deux fois, car bien intrigués tout de même, les gobelins relâchaient leur attention l'espace d'un instant, infime soit, mais suffisant pour laisser à la demoiselle le temps de pratiquer un planté de bâton fort efficace.

Des hurlements se faisaient entendre, preuve, s'il fallait le préciser, qu'ils possédaient des attributs reproducteurs et que ces derniers n'appréciaient pas tant que cela les marques d'affection de cette curieuse femelle.

Cependant, l'un d'eux, moins curieux sans doute, ne se laissa point distraire et fonça sur Opéca. Malgré une bonne volonté de résister, la jeune femme reçut un coup sur la tête et son cuir chevelu se mit à saigner abondamment lui brouillant la vue. Aussitôt, Chaperon Rose se rua sur lui et sans pitié aucune, frappa sur le point névralgique avant qu'Ëlnar ne le tue de sa lame.

Plus aucun gobelin ne se montra. Ëlnar se précipita vers Opéca, la prenant dans ses bras :

Ëlnar : Où vous-a-t-il frappé ?

Encore étourdie, la jeune femme tendait ses mains vers lui, ses yeux se trouvant noyés sous le sang coulant sans cesse :

Chaperon Rose : On dirait qu'il s'en est pris à son cuir chevelu. Ne vous inquiétez pas Ëlnar, ma brune amie n'en est pas à sa première blessure, c'est une habituée de la lutte et ce n'est pas la première fois que son vieux cuir souffre de quelques misères !

Opéca : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon vieux cuir, borgnasse ?

Ëlnar ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Tant que ces deux poules folles se balançaient des gentillesses au visage, tout allait bien. Rassuré, il baisa son front de soulagement avant de lui caresser les cheveux :

Chaperon Rose : Oh que c'est chou ! Bon Ëlnar, faites un point de compression sur sa blessure avec mon mouchoir, cela devrait stopper l'hémorragie, et lui fera toujours un peu moins de sang à perdre pour la suite. Toutes ses facultés sont intactes d'après sa charmante répartie, donc pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Je précise, chère amie, qu'il te faudra me restituer mon carré de soie. J'y tiens à celui-ci.

Amélie : Ahhh, mes aïeux ! C'est'y qui sont partis ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui ma bonne vieille, allez viens par là, vous aussi les fifilles. Bien, il faut nous trouver une bonne cachette. Je crains que ces culs terreux ne refassent une nouvelle percée.

Ëlnar : Je vais vous conduire avec le reste des femmes et des enfants dans la grande salle de l'ancien palais. Êtes-vous prêtes ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mon ami, je vous suivrai jusqu'en Enfer et par le grand chemin pavé de bonnes intentions en plus.

L'elfe ne releva pas cette remarque, mais toutes le suivirent.

Sur la plaine, les combats faisaient rage. Bilbon, du haut des remparts, observait la bataille faire rage à ses pieds. Les compagnons de Thorin, écu de chêne, lançaient des regards éperdus en direction de leur roi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre part aux combats ? Balin ne put garder le silence plus longtemps :

Balin : Thorin, ce sont les nôtres qui meurt dehors…resterons-nous à les regarder tomber ?

Un sursaut de fierté rétablit la vaillance du roi nain et sa voix résonna contre les parois des cavernes :

Thorin : Mon cousin Daïn nous attend ! Versons le sang impur sur le sol de mon royaume !

Unis et fiers, les nains sortirent d'Erebor en poussant de grands cris. Il ne serait pas dit que l'honneur des nains serait mis à mal en ce funeste jour.

Rien ne les avait préparés à ce qui se soumettait à leurs yeux. Partout, une multitude d'orques et de gobelins en mouvements rapides les faisaient ressemblés à des insectes rampants. Il y en avait partout…

Les cris des combattants, combinés aux hurlements des wargs retentissaient dans l'air apportant la peur et le chaos. Sur l'éperon de _Montcorbeau_, les oriflammes changèrent de direction et d'un coup, les orques bifurquèrent vers Dale.

Le roi sylvestre, tentait vainement de se rapprocher d'Olana, mais les orques avaient reçu l'ordre de l'en éloigner par tous les moyens possibles. Bien que son épée fendait les ennemis, d'autres venaient vers lui, sans cesse, l'empêchant de la rejoindre.

Olana, reçut le poing de Bolg sur sa joue. A demi-inconsciente, elle murmura le prénom de son roi…

Un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres, le fils d'Azog s'avançait vers elle le poing replié. Il serait toujours à temps d'affirmer qu'elle s'était débattue, ceci expliquerait les contusions…

Un elfe, s'interposa frappant l'orque sur son bras. Une longue estafilade lui occasionna une sévère blessure, mais pas assez pour faire taire ce monstre et d'un coup précis, sa lame plongea dans l'abdomen du soldat. Il s'effondra et son casque tomba à terre. Olana aperçut un jeune ellon. Ses traits fins, se tordaient sous la souffrance. Bolg, accaparé par des nains, ne prêtait plus d'attention à la jeune femme.

Immédiatement, Olana saisit le jeune ellon par les dessous de bras et s'efforça de le tirer contre un rocher afin de le protéger d'une autre attaque. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à le protéger. Elle déposa le haut de son corps sur ses genoux, se penchant sur son visage :

Olana : Je vous dois la vie.

Ellon : C'était…mon devoir.

La douleur lui arracha une grimace. Elle se rendit compte que la blessure était sérieuse, ses mains étaient maculées de sang et la terre en était imprégnée :

Ellon : Je m'en vais…rejoindre…les cavernes de Mandos…J'ai peur Ma Dame.

Emue, elle serra sa main avec force :

Olana : Je suis là, je ne vous quitterai pas. Quel est votre nom ?

Ellon : Irnös…j'ai…

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme. L'effroi s'y lisait. Ne sachant comment le soulager, elle le serra contre sa poitrine. Cet être vivait ses derniers instants, il fallait l'aider à passer de l'autre côté. Être là…

Hélas pour elle, la compassion n'était pas une vertu ayant sa place sur ce champ de bataille et un gobelin vint par traîtrise planté sa dague dans les côtes du jeune ellon, avant de prendre la fuite lâchement. Une horrible plainte s'éleva au dessus du vacarme.

Une larme coula des yeux bleus azur de l'elfe, bientôt rejointe par celle qui s'écoula du regard translucide :

Olana : Nooonn ! Irnös !

Il toussa, crachant un flot de sang :

Irnös : Vos yeux…le cercle…

Sa main serra encore un moment celle d'Olana avant de relâcher prise. Sous les yeux de la jeune femme s'éteignait un jeune soldat. Elle baissa les paupières et se mit à hurler :

Olana : Sauvages ! Pourquoi tant de haine !

La colère, l'impuissance, le désarroi, la folie de ce monde…

Une fois le corps d'Irnös à terre, elle se leva la rage au cœur. Son épée brillait sur le sol. D'autres gobelins surgissaient l'envie de tuer chevillée au corps. D'emblée elle s'en saisit et plongea la lame dans le dos de l'un d'eux avant d'en blesser un autre très sérieusement. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Seul planter sa lame dans la chair de ces monstres la préoccupait. Tuer, tuer, tuer….

Jamais pareille fureur ne l'avait autant habité.

Ivre de douleur, aveuglée par sa propre haine, elle entendit distinctement les mots de Gabriel :

Gabriel : Ne le laisse pas noircir ton âme de sa haine Olana. Il n'attend que cela ! Sois la lumière de ce monde mon enfant, détourne-toi de ta colère.

Olana : _In tua amore meum virtutem haurio, in mea fide meam amorem haurio_. (Dans ton amour je puise ton énergie, dans ma foi je puise mon amour.)

Gabriel : Tu as crié, et je suis venue à toi. Sois enflammée de ton désir de paix non de celui de distribuer la mort. Il y a lutte entre mes joies dignes de larmes et les tristesses dignes de mes pleurs. Et de quel côté penche la victoire, je ne sais ! Toi seule, a la réponse. Dans l'adversité je tends ma main vers toi…prends là mon enfant. Je suis ta rédemption, sois ma voix. Repousse-le !

Aussitôt Olana jeta sa dague frottant sur ses vêtements ses mains rougis du sang impur. Bolg se tourna vers elle. Sa vulnérabilité lui offrait une opportunité unique. S'en était trop, elle devrait payer !

Les elfes chargeaient les orques dévalant les pentes. Azog les encourageait de paroles :

Azog : Vous ne serez jamais des esclaves ! Vous serez des conquérants ! Tuez ! Tuez-les tous !

Les lances elfiques impétueuses et redoutables, fendaient l'air tuant sans pitié une quantité phénoménale d'orques. Cependant il y en avait toujours plus. Sans discontinuer, les versants se noircissaient d'ennemis.

Soudain, les cris des chauves souris, retentirent dans la plaine rougie par le sang versée. Les ailes griffaient les visages, répandant de terribles blessures empoisonnées. Les hurlements étaient assourdissants.

Les chars de guerre de l'armée de Daïn, tirés par des béliers caparaçonnés, se jetaient dans la mêlée. L'un d'eux, pourtant bifurqua vers _Montcorbeau ,_où se trouvait Azog. Thorin et ses neveux, a son bord, souhaitait retrouver l'orque blanc et le tuer. Une fois la tête du serpent coupé, les armées seraient en déroute.

Daïn, l'encouragea en ce sens :

Daïn : Bonne chance mon cousin. Tue ce chancre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un signe de tête confirma son ambition et dans un nuage de poussière, le char s'ébranla. Les chauves souris foncèrent sur lui tournoyant au dessus d'eux. Le nombre d'elfes diminuait de façon inquiétante, et le roi, toujours tenu éloigné d'Olana, n'en finissait plus de se défaire de ses assaillants. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son étoile, cette femme que rien ne prédisposait à se battre. La savoir seule au milieu de ce chaos blessait son cœur, et l'espoir de la sauver rétrécissait comme peau de chagrin.

Gandalf, lui aussi soucieux de son sort, se battait avec rage, mais il lui était devenu très difficile d'endiguer cette marée noire.

Le désespoir faillit l'habiter, lorsque tout à coup, le ciel sembla se déchirer et, apparut une immense tâche sombre, suivit de biens d'autres. Ces masses se rapprochaient très rapidement. L'on y distinguait de nombreux mouvements. Bientôt plus aucun doute n'était permis, les aigles... Les aigles de Manwë, se dirigeaient vers eux.

Ils foncèrent en direction d'Olana. Alors que l'un des soldats de Bolg, tenait en respect la jeune femme en lui emprisonnant les mains d'une poigne de fer, son chef, surpris, la quitta des yeux un moment, le temps d'apercevoir le danger venant droit sur eux. Un aigle fonça sur eux.

Déconcerté, l'orque lâcha sa prise, ce qui permit à Olana de récupérer une dague, au sol, et de se jeter, avec la force du désespoir, sur le corps de son ennemi. Sa main buta sur une lanière de cuir, avant de glisser pour s'enfoncer dans son abdomen.

Il poussa un cri horrible en écarquillant ses immenses yeux noirs. Olana porta l'estocade en remontant son arme encore plantée dans les chairs. Elle l'abandonna et recula de quelques pas. Son épée se trouvait à terre elle ne pouvait se relever, aussi c'est à quatre pattes qu'elle s'avança pour la récupérer, mais Bolg avait déjà posé son énorme pied velus sur l'arme. Elle recula, à nouveau, ouvrant de grands yeux. C'en était fini elle n'avait plus rien pour se défendre !

Sentant sa fin prochaine, et, quitte à mourir, autant le faire debout avec courage. Alors qu'elle se redressait, une énorme masse blanche, avec deux tâches sombres fonçait sur elle.

Là, sous ses yeux, un énorme dragon approchait.

Il n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'avait pu être Smaug le doré. Ce dernier était aussi blanc que la neige. Ses ailes avaient une envergure phénoménale. Aussi pâles qu'un soleil hivernal, elles frappaient l'air, octroyant à l'animal un vol gracieux. Tout dans son aspect le faisait paraitre majestueux, jusqu'à ses cornes effilées, couleur argent se courbant vers l'arrière de son crâne. Sur l'ensemble de sa tête, des pointes hérissées formaient une collerette fortement dissuasive. Le plus surprenant, restait encore ce fin duvet, comparable à celui d'un cygne qui recouvrait la majeure partie de son corps.

Sa beauté frappa Olana de plein fouet, tandis que ses énormes yeux noirs et brillants la fixaient. L'animal fit basculer ses pattes sur le devant et d'énormes serres s'entrouvrirent s'emparant de Bolg, pétrifié. Il s'envola dans les airs, prisonnier des serres du dragon.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à une certaine hauteur, il lâcha don corps, de sorte qu'il vint s'écraser en plein milieu de la bataille. Cela provoqua un émoi considérable. Les gobelins commençaient à pousser de longs cris aigus en montrant le dragon. Azog avait tout vu et hurlait sa rage.

Thranduil, comme les elfes fixaient les cieux n'osant y croire. C'était comme si le ciel s'était déchaîné. Partout, les aigles arrivaient en poussant de longues plaintes, effrayant leurs ennemis. Beaucoup commencèrent à s'enfuir mus par la peur. Le dragon revint vers Olana. A partir de ce moment là, il ne la quitta plus, la protégeant avec ferveur. Deux impressionnantes griffes, plantées dans la terre, maintenaient ses immenses ailes autour d'elle…

Des souvenirs ressurgirent de sa mémoire. Effleurant la peau fine, semblable à du parchemin, fit remonter un flot de sensations. Levant son visage vers la gueule du dragon, elle fixa les yeux noirs de l'animal.

Toute peur avait disparu. Silencieuse, elle le détaillait minutieusement et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se mit à lui parler :

Olana : Tu es celui qui m'a secouru lorsque j'étais aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?

Toujours immobile, il la fixa avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté. Sa gueule s'ouvrit et un son rocailleux en sortit. Ce n'était pas un grondement, mais un dialecte. Le même utilisé un peu plus tôt en dévalant la pente sur le dos de _Nahar_. Curieusement, les sons devenaient de plus en plus familier, cependant, le débit de paroles étaient impressionnant et elle avait beaucoup de mal à en saisir le sens.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la compréhension ne s'offrait pas à elle. Déçue, elle secoua la tête :

Olana : Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre…tu parles trop vite !

Son cou se redressa sous l'effet de la surprise avant de pencher à nouveau vers elle. Ses gros yeux noirs luisants, semblaient animés d'un désir de bien faire et après quelques hésitations, de nouvelles paroles sortirent de sa gueule. Elles roulèrent avec fracas à ses oreilles. La singularité de cette langue suscitait un intérêt croissant de sa part. Toujours enclin à se faire comprendre, les mots furent énoncés avec une extrême lenteur, ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble de notes basses d'où des vibrations intenses résonnaient jusque dans ses entrailles et enfin…elle en comprit le sens :

Dragon : _Me comprends-tu maintenant ? Mes efforts te sont-ils profitables ?_

Olana : _Oui…oui je te comprends !_

Un groupe d'orques armées d'une arbalète géante positionnée sur un char s'approcha d'un peu trop près de l'animal qui, d'une patte, écrasa sans aucune considération cette tentative d'attaque aussi sûrement que s'il eut agit d'un insecte. Il repris le fil de sa conversation avec la jeune femme complètement hébétée par ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux :

Dragon : _Interrompre ma parole à un prix !_

Par mesure de prudence, elle recula de quelques pas :

Dragon : _Cela ne s'applique pas à toi Olana._

Olana : _Tu connais mon nom ?_

Dragon : _Je sais ce que je dois savoir. Je me nomme Äthor et te suis dévoué._

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la terre se mit à trembler et à quelques mètres d'eux surgit Nisös. L'impressionnant dragon noir d'Asmodée, faisait face au redoutable dragon blanc des Valar.

La confrontation entre le Bien et le Mal, l'opposition entre la malice et la pureté…

Gabriel attentif aux moindres faits et gestes d'Asmodée, put se rendre compte de la force de cette création imputable à la folie du démon :

Gabriel : Ainsi voici ton fidèle serviteur…

Asmodée : _Si, angelo Gabrielo_.

Gabriel : Il est bien à ton image…

Asmodée : Tu trouves ? _E fidele come un cane_. (Il est fidèle comme un chien.) Sa propension à répandre le mal se fera avec délice. _Gli piace_ ! (Il aime.) Tu vas avoir tant de problèmes et de souffrances _amicus _! (Ami)

Gabriel : _Il Signore risolve i nostri problema per noi, ci protegge et ci guida se viviamo per lui come suoi fidele soldati_. (Le Seigneur résout pour nous nos problèmes, nous protège et nous guide si nous vivons pour Lui comme ses fidèles soldats.)

Asmodée : Voilà…_ita fiat_. (Ainsi soit-il.). Vois ces deux dragons…l'un d'eux va mourir. Ensuite, ta petite protégée sera remise entre de bonnes mains…les miennes, et j'en disposerai à ma guise…J'entrevois déjà toutes les possibilités. Fornication, doux travers de l'âme humaine n'est-il pas ? Hum ? Je l'ai senti dès l'origine du monde, c'est moi qui ait perverti le premier couple, ne l'oublie pas.

Gabriel : Je viendrai en aide aux hommes que le Très Haut a fait à son image et rachetés à si haut prix de la tyrannie du démon !

Asmodée : Ce n'est pas exclu que tu y arrives. Cependant j'amènerai le chaos par la suite. Les hommes sont faibles, couards et malléables…ce sera un jeu d'enfant !

Gabriel : J'enchaînerai l'antique serpent que tu es, pour te précipiter dans les abîmes !

Asmodée : Nous nous y précipiterons ensemble _Amicus_.

L'archange détourna son regard. Les deux dragons se faisaient face. Déjà, Äthor ses ailes formaient un paravent protecteur devant la jeune femme terrorisée. Toujours accroupie, ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Prudente, elle préféra demeurer dans cette position le temps de recouvrer un peu de courage. Se sentir prise au piège entre ces deux monstres…c'en était trop pour elle.

Farouchement résolu à contrer ce noir dragon, Äthor le provoqua en approchant sa tête hérissée de pointe. Celle de Nisös répondit à cet appel en se plaçant devant ces yeux noirs. Les siens, couleur rubis s'intensifièrent.

Le contraste de ces deux forces de la nature était saisissant.

Thranduil assistait, impuissant à ce duel. Une hargne sans pareille, décupla ses forces. L'on pu admirer la force de ce roi dont le courage ne faisait que grandir face à sa colère. Rien ne le freinerait, pas même deux dragons prêts à se battre. Bard

puisait ses flèches dans son carquois visant ses ennemis avec précision. Plus que jamais, il devait aider ce monarque dans sa tâche. Cette jeune femme était en grand danger, et elle ne méritait certainement pas une telle fin.

Alachnÿ, très au fait de pratiques détournées pour arriver à ses fins, utilisaient quelques subterfuges de sa composition par l'entremise de la magie. Son âge, certain, voire vénérable, ne lui permettait plus de se battre durant de longues périodes, aussi avait-il recours à ses formules secrètes afin de se rendre plus…optimal ?

Cela revenait, en fait, à avoir absorbé une réelle quantité d'un breuvage secret et particulièrement efficace. Son épée tournoyait en tous sens agrémenté d'une vitesse de rotation hallucinante. Prince Charmant, regardait le vieil homme, ahuris. Sa barbe blanche volait autour de son visage le faisant ressembler à une apparition divine, à tel point que cela finit par le gêner :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! _Glörrurp_ de barbe à la con ! (_P….n_) !

Prince ne put s'empêcher de couiner. Le freluquet, plaqué contre le mur, venait tout bonnement de décapiter un gobelin, plus petit et moins féroce qu'un orque certes, mais tout de même assez virulent pour lui avoir asséné une bonne beigne. Encore tout étourdit, ce dernier peinait à se remettre les idées en place. Pour l'instant, elles y parvenaient en prenant un chemin détourné, mais c'était tout juste ! La vue de ce magicien tonitruant, à la verve haute et au bras vengeur, le laissait sans voix, du moins pendant un petit moment car devant un tel fait, son avis ne put que s'exprimer de la façon dont Prince savait faire honneur…avec panache :

Prince Charmant : Alachnÿ ! Mais diantre, auriez-vous mangé du lion ?

Alachnÿ : C'est tout comme mon ami, c'est tout comme ! Je vais avoir une telle gaule que je ne vais pas débander avant au moins deux jours ! Bienheureuse la donzelle qui osera me provoquer en duel. Mon épée risque fort de la combler au-delà de ses espérances !

Prince Charmant : Que la peste les emporte tous ! Vous auriez dû me procurer un peu de cette magie. A nous deux, nous repeuplerions cette terre du milieu !

Alachnÿ : Programme alléchant Prince. Il n'est pas exclu que nous en rediscutions autour d'une bonne chopine de bière. Allons retrouver les femmes et les enfants dans la grand salle. Ces margoulins risquent fort de vouloir les anéantir, et nous allons avoir une belle opportunité de prouver nos hauts faits. Pensez donc, tout ce qui porte un jupon dans les alentours se prosternera à vos pieds quémandant vos faveurs.

Prince Charmant : Mais qu'attendons-nous ?

Et les deux héros, se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où Ëlnar, Chaperon Rose, Opéca, Amélie et les fillettes aidées par leur frère arrivaient à leur tour.

Dès qu'elles virent le magicien suivit de Prince Charmant, Chaperon Rose et Opéca se lancèrent un regard où la surprise se partageait au doute :

Chaperon Rose : Et voici la cavalerie au complet ! Bravo Messieurs. Nous pouvons à nouveau nous rendre au bal, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Prince Charmant : Vous auriez dû voir par vous-même les velléités de ce magicien hors norme. Peste du fou fieffé, j'en suis encore tout retourné !

Alachnÿ : Attention, Prince à su rendre les honneurs à sa condition de mâle lui aussi. Le sang sur son épée peut en témoigner !

Chaperon Rose s'approcha et colla un baiser sonore sur la joue du blondinet qui, tout surpris, afficha dès lors un sourire de conquistador :

Prince Charmant : Qu'ils viennent…Non, mais qu'ils viennent donc ces chenapans, ces gueux, ces…

Les gueux, en question, montrèrent le bout de leurs charmantes frimousses et dès lors, les combats reprirent de plus belle. Ne faisant que peu de cas des enfants, ces monstres sanguinaires fonçaient sur tout ce qui émettait le moindre mouvement. Ëlnar prêtait main forte aux deux hommes, quant à Amélie, elle se laissait tomber volontairement sur le moindre énergumène assez fou pour s'être trop approché de cette femme. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, le magicien se chargeait de le leur éteindre à sa façon…avec le tranchant de son épée. Ceci était encore la meilleure façon de clore une discussion mal engagée !

Opéca, adressa un sourire à Prince. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu aussi vaillant. Cette aventure lui réussissait à la perfection et il aurait amplement mérité un costume rempli de fanfreluches lorsque les honneurs lui seraient rendus devant le roi !

Le courage vient souvent aux plus méritants…aux plus insolites aussi. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres les rendrait invincibles et cimenterait une amitié jusqu'alors hétéroclites, mais qui, à présent, plantait ses fondations dans les épreuves et les souffrances…

Enfin parvenu à proximité des deux dragons, le roi Thranduil fit stopper Moose, son élan. S'approcher d'avantage aurait été pure folie. Il appela sa fiancée au milieu du vacarme et du chaos. A travers la membrane de l'aile, Olana entendit la voix de son roi. Elle tenta de lui répondre, mais le bruit était assourdissant. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle ferma les yeux, se concentra, et sortit un son si intense qu'il résonna dans toute la plaine.

Le nom du souverain prononcé en valarin eut le mérite de sonner comme un cri de ralliement et les combats redoublèrent d'ardeur à l'écoute de ce cri :

Olana : **_Thranduil_** !

Thranduil : Êtes-vous blessée ?

Olana : Non ! Je vais bien !

C'était étrange d'entendre sa voix sans la voir, mais il la savait protégée par ce dragon blanc. Dans son enfance, son père, le roi Oropher, évoquait nombres de récits concernant ces êtres ailés au pelage d'un blanc soyeux, qu'il tenait de son propre père, mais jamais personne n'en avait vérifié la véracité.

Il pensait à un mythe…Or, devant ses yeux, cela devenait une réalité.

Ishtâk lui avait longuement expliqué les spécificités des dragons. Outre son aspect imposant et son feu dévastateur, notamment concernant Smaug le doré, ce magicien fortement aguerri aux sciences en connaissait beaucoup sur cet animal et notamment sur ses facultés visuelles démesurées.

Capable de distinguer dans les moindres détails un lieu distant de plusieurs kilomètres, il pouvait également discerner les spectres des couleurs. Alors qu'il était impossible pour l'œil elfique de poser son regard sur l'astre solaire, le dragon, lui, pouvait en voir tous les reliefs.

Il devenait donc très imprudent de regarder un dragon dans ses yeux. Son regard pénétrant et hypnotique mettait son contemplateur en état de transe dont il avait peu de chance d'en réchapper. Voici pourquoi, bien que curieux de fixer le regard de ces deux dragons, il préféra s'abstenir, se remémorant les conseils d'Ishtâk.

Daïn et Gandalf, s'étaient rejoints et fixaient, eux aussi, ces deux représentations des forces opposées de ce monde.

Soudain, Nisös, attaqua le premier en reculant sa tête avant de la projeter contre celle d'Äthor. Un bruit mat retentit alors que les deux crânes se heurtaient. Le goût du combat décuplait la fureur du dragon noir et rejetant son cou en arrière, il prit une profonde aspiration. Il se préparait à cracher le feu. Son poitrail se gonflait et prenait une teinte bleuâtre…

Äthor attendit patiemment que les premières flammes surgissent avant, lui aussi, de gonfler son abdomen et de contrer ce feu par un étonnant nuage blanchâtre qui, enveloppant cette fournaise, l'étouffa comme une pelletée de sable étouffe le feu dans l'âtre.

Surpris, Nisös, choisit une contre attaque fulgurante… frapper avec ses cornes. Excroissances osseuse du crâne, de dimensions honorables, certes, mais pas impressionnantes au vu de son jeune âge, elles étaient particulièrement effilées. Mais que dire de celles d'Äthor…

En continuelle pousse, elles n'étaient jamais tombées, de sorte qu'elles étaient devenues gigantesques. Seuls les combats, à la saison des amours, entre rivaux étaient susceptibles de leur porter atteinte. Il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux en perd une partie, voire la totalité.

Le concernant, la présence de ses deux cornes, prouva sa supériorité de mâle. Aguerri aux combats, le dragon blanc, avait su esquiver l'attaque fourbe de son ennemi.

La rage de Nisös fut décuplée et sa redoutable dentition tenta de se planter dans les chairs d'Äthor. Il esquiva le coup baissant son cou. Sa souplesse était un atout non négligeable et d'un revers, les pointes hérissées se plantèrent entre les écailles sombres et firent levier, arrachant littéralement une bonne dizaine d'entre elles.

Un hurlement résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de son maître Asmodée.

Ivre de rage, le démon affichait un mauvais rictus sur ses lèvres :

Asmodée : **_ Maledetto drago !_**

Un sang noir s'écoula de sa blessure. Décidé à utiliser son arme secrète, Nisös leva sa queue pointue comme une flèche, et hérissée de piquants vers les flancs d'Äthor, mais l'appendice de ce dernier, se terminait par une sorte de boulets capable d'écraser les os. Il l'enroula autour du corps blessé de son rival, l'obligeant à relâcher sa prise.

Dans cette manœuvre, il se déporta et ses ailes se replièrent dans un mouvement de reflexe. Olana perdit sa protection et devint vulnérable.

Thranduil eut le temps de l'apercevoir. Ses vêtements désordonnés, sa chevelure emmêlée…jusqu'à cet œil blessé, gonflé et suintant. Il ne put en supporter d'avantage et se rua dans sa direction, mais les dragons reprenaient leurs combats et l'énorme queue de Nisös se libérait de l'emprise du dragon blanc, balayant le sol d'un mouvement latéral lui laissant à peine le temps de s'écarter afin d'éviter le coup mortel.

Olana lui criait de ne pas bouger, mais sa détermination à la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer devenait impérieuse. Son aimée ne pouvait endurer pareille souffrance et risquer la mort devant ses yeux.

Toujours occupés à se battre, aucune des deux bêtes ne souhaitait perdre l'avantage.

Perdu au milieu de ce combat, elle n'eut que le temps de rouler sur elle-même, pour éviter l'une des pattes de l'un des dragons, avant que le sol ne tremble sous la violence du choc. Le roi hurla à leurs faces, afin de détourner leur attention. Le sacrifice ultime, c'était là, sa seule ambition. Tout vaudrait mieux que la mort d'Olana.

Äthor profita de ce moment d'égarement de la part de Nisös pour s'allonger sur le dos, relever ses pattes et entrouvrir se serres qu'il planta dans l'abdomen du dragon noir.

La réaction ne se fit point attendre de la part de ce reptile. Sa température contrôlée intérieurement monta en flèche et le feu sortit de sa gueule. Une fois de plus, ce souffle brûlant fut confronté au souffle nuageux qui l'éteignit instantanément. Sur son promontoire, Asmodée enrageait.

Visiblement, sa création avait des lacunes. Il faudrait y remédier !

En attendant, il ordonna à son dragon de revenir à lui. Continuer à provoquer cet ennemi surgit de nulle part ne le mènerait à rien :

Asmodée : _Revertimini ad me ad mox Nisös !_ (Reviens moi Nisös !)

A regret, le dragon dut obéir à son maître. Il se détourna promptement et recula de quelques mètres avant de prendre son envol.

Äthor se repositionna sur ses pattes arrière s'ancrant dans la terre.

Devant les yeux ébahis de Gandalf, que ces animaux fascinaient, il fit une démonstration de ses prodigieuses capacités. S'approchant d'Olana, il lui parla avec force, à tel point que l'istari et les elfes trop près se mirent les mains sur leurs oreilles. Les sons les heurtaient profondément. Seule la jeune femme ne semblait pas indisposée :

Äthor : _Il faut te montrer !_

Olana : _Comment ?_

Äthor : _Tu dois être vu ! Monte sur mon dos, je ferai le reste !_

Ni comprenant rien, elle décida, néanmoins, d'obéir au dragon. Si cela devait avoir une quelconque importance, il fallait que cela soit exécuté. Agrippant les poils blancs, elle tenta d'escalader le dos de l'animal, mais n'y parvenait pas. Ses capacités visuelles réduites, à cause de son œil enflé, la gênait. Il dut tordre son cou vers elle, et la pousser à l'aide de sa gueule pour qu'elle y parvienne, puis il se saisit de _Callimacil_, l'épée de lumière, avec ses dents et la lui présenta.

Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle l'empoigna :

Olana : _Pourquoi l'épée ?_

Äthor : _Lève-là vers les cieux !_

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, le dragon utilisa l'ensemble de ses nombreuses vertèbres et articulations afin de se mouvoir avec toute la liberté requise, et la musculature impressionnante de ses pattes arrière, l'aidèrent à prendre son envol.

Dans un mouvement lent mais ô combien efficace, le dragon s'éleva dans les airs sous le regard de Sa Majesté Thranduil.

Il parcourut la plaine, se saisissant à pleine serres de ses ennemis qui hurlaient sous la douleur. Beaucoup étaient éventrés et tombaient à terre pour finir de mourir.

Au sol, c'était l'affolement général….

Sur l'éperon rocheux de _Montcorbeau_, un duel faisait rage entre Azog et Thorin. Kili et Fili avaient bien tenté de défendre leur oncle, mais ils y avaient laissé leurs vies. A présent, seul son courage lui tenait lieu de bouclier. L'autre s'était fendu sous le coup d'épée de l'orque blanc.

Hélas, cela ne fut pas suffisant, et celui qui aurait dû être roi d'Erebor, mourut d'une estocade de son ennemi. Aussi impétueux qu'avait été sa fougue, cela n'avait pas suffit à le faire triompher.

Azog abandonna ce corps à la terre rougit par son sang, leva son regard vers le ciel et comprit qu'une retraite restait la seule alternative.

A regret, il enfourcha son warg et quitta ces terres…

Dans les cieux, Olana tenait fermement son épée au-dessus de sa tête, comme le lui avait recommandé Äthor. Tant de choses lui échappaient…

Soudain, elle failli lâcher son arme tant la surprise l'avait saisit. Devenu incandescente, la lame réfléchissait la lumière qu'une brèche dans les nuages, laissait filtrer.

_Et ce fut l'embrasement !_

Partout, la stupeur fit place à l'effroi. Tous montraient du doigt Olana.

Les aigles, après avoir tués une bonne partie des chauves-souris, faisaient fuir les derniers spécimens en glatissant sans s'arrêter, et ils furent sans pitié !

Bientôt, même les plus virulents en début de combat, finirent par douter et commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, s'enfuyant vers les montagnes plus vite que leurs ombres.

Äthor continuait de les poursuivre, rasant le flanc des versants, et poussant des grondements caverneux.

De mémoires d'elfes, de nains, et d'hommes, l'on avait jamais vus pareille créature sauf peut être aux premiers âges lorsqu'elles partaient aux combats aux côtés des hauts elfes.

Scribe : Comment une telle chose peut elle être possible ?

Arakïell : Par la seule volonté des grands de ce monde…

Scribe : Euh, es-tu sûre de cette affirmation ?

Arakïell : Aussi sûre que de ma volonté à te narrer ce récit !

Scribe : Alors, je note…

Au sol, il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Dans les airs, le dragon évoluait en formant de larges cercles pour repérer les derniers fuyards. Alors il piquait du nez et fonçait sur eux les traquant jusqu'au dernier.

Les elfes se tenaient debout sur la plaine fixant les cieux et le dragon.

Bientôt, le calme revint et les aigles prirent la direction de l'est d'où ils étaient venus pour disparaître dans les lueurs d'un magnifique lever de soleil rougis par le sang versé.

Au loin, Äthor revenait d'un battement d'aile vers Thranduil. Il tournoya d'un mouvement ample, et amorça une lente descente sur la plaine. Ses pattes se posèrent sur le sol alors que ses serres agrippaient l'herbe, afin de se stopper. Là, il laissa retomber ses ailes avec grâce. Olana s'y laissa glisser, et finit par tomber à terre sur les fesses ce qui fit se redresser le dragon. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, il approcha ses naseaux tout contre elle et la poussa délicatement en tentant de la remettre sur pieds. Ereintée, Olana sentait ses nerfs lâcher.

Thranduil courut dans sa direction. Les elfes demeuraient à une distance respectueuse, contrairement aux nains qui s'en approchèrent d'un peu trop près selon le goût du roi qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Sa voix tonna :

Thranduil : _Ecartez vous, laissez là !_

Parvenu devant elle, il s'arrêta. Elle avait piètre allure. Sale, l'œil rouge et enflé, ses vêtements par endroits déchirés…et pourtant, à ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais été plus belle. Les mains du roi prirent en coupe ce visage meurtri et ses lèvres baisèrent son front comme sa condition d'humaine fragile l'exigeait selon lui, avant de la serrer contre son cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot ! Lui caressant les cheveux, il lui parlait, la calmait, la berçait.

Le soleil, celui qui déchirait enfin les nuages noirs, il le tenait là, entre ses bras ! Cette humaine avait prouvé sa valeur, elle méritait bien une couronne !

Relevant le visage vers son roi, elle tendit ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle sente l'amour de son aimé. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité. Leurs lèvres scellées les unissaient aux yeux de tous et malaisés aurait été l'incrédule.

Le dragon poussa un gros soupir, se rappelant au bon souvenir du souverain, et pencha à nouveau sa tête sur le côté. Elle s'approcha de l'animal :

Olana : _Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Äthor_ : C'est ainsi que les Valar l'entendent, mais nous serons amenés à nous retrouver Olana. Ils ont admiré ton courage. Sous tes frêles aspects, se cache un grand courage ! Ton roi est chanceux !_

Une bouffée d'air sortit de ses naseaux faisant virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme. Un sourire éclaira le visage meurtri d'Olana. La tête du dragon se rapprocha du roi :

Dragon : _Alors, grand roi Thranduil, es-tu fier de ta promise ? Tu le peux, ce n'est pas du sang qui coule dans ses veines, mais un feu puissant ! Elle a autant effrayé tes ennemis que mes serres ! _

Olana dû traduire le compliment fait à son encontre, ce à quoi le roi répondit :

Thranduil : Dites à ce valeureux dragon, Ma Dame, combien la fierté de vous avoir pour fiancé m'honore !

Le dragon écouta sagement et secoua sa grosse tête :

Äthor : _J'emporte avec moi cette déclaration, me faisant fort de la restituer à qui de droit._

Olana_ : Tu pourras y ajouter ma fierté !_

Äthor _: Cette précision était inutile. Votre amour vous trahit. _

Olana_ : Nous reverrons-nous ?_

Äthor : _A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous deux liés. _

Äthor se redressa ouvrit grand ses yeux noirs et secoua la tête :

Äthor_ : A bientôt Olana !_

Il déploya ses immenses ailes, les éleva vers les cieux et d'un mouvement lent les rabattit vers le sol. Ses pattes lui donnèrent l'impulsion nécessaire et le dragon prit son envol. Il tournoya aux dessus de leurs têtes, deux où trois fois, avant de prendre la direction de l'est d'où il était venu, comme les aigles.

Enfin, elle se laissa aller. Vacillante, Thranduil la souleva de terre et la porta jusque vers son élan. Moose n'attendit même pas que son maître soit à ses côtés. Sa patte antérieure droite pliée, il attendit que le roi dépose Olana avant de se redresser. Thranduil monta, à son tour, enserrant la jeune femme contre lui :

Thranduil : _Repliez-vous vers Dale. Nous enterrerons nos morts et offriront des chants pour leurs âmes. Ma Dame mérite, elle aussi, honneur et attention. Qu'à partir de ce jour cela devienne une évidence pour tous !_

Sur les hauteurs de la ville, Gabriel, soulagé, loua le nom du Très Haut avant de s'adresser à son enfant :

Gabriel : _Probat fidem nostram in curabit nos ! Semper !_ (Dans les épreuves notre foi nous liera ! Toujours !)

Olana : _Saecula saeculorum !_ (Pour toujours et à jamais !)

Ce à quoi, au loin, Asmodée répondit :

Asmodée : _It mecum ducam !_ (il faudra compter avec moi !)

Chanfrein : Pièce de fer, qui couvrait, autrefois, le devant de la tête d'un cheval armé.


	37. Chapter 37 Terre de désolation

Mara aurë à tous et à toutes, ainsi qu'à ma petite Communauté d'Obsession…

Le chapitre que je vous propose cette semaine, est un peu plus cool que le dernier concernant la Bataille des cinq Armées.

Je tenais aussi, à vous signaler qu'avec cette bataille, se termine, pour Obsession, le temps des références au livre « _Le Hobbit_ ».

J'utiliserai, désormais, des points de références du Silmarillion, concernant les elfes, car l'histoire évolue maintenant selon l'imagination de son auteure.

Je voulais, tout de même, inclure cette bataille épique, mais à ma façon, d'où l'intervention des deux dragons, complètements sortis, eux aussi, de mon imagination. A présent, ce récit va prendre un autre chemin tout en demeurant dans le domaine du Maître, d'où la présence de Cirdan, qui demeure le trait d'union entre le présent et le passé, puisqu'il se trouve être le plus vieil elfe de la Terre du Milieu…

Mes personnages se retrouvent après cette bataille et on besoin, par l'intermédiaire du rire, d'évacuer les tensions vécues, et en profite pour se lâcher un peu.

Alors..à la fin de ce chapitre, un personnage va vous rappeler quelqu'un. Normalement, vous devriez le reconnaître…

En ce qui concerne la musique, je peux vous proposer ceci :

\- Audiomachine – Tree of life : Full Album HQ, (La durée, d'une heure, en fait un bon support pour l'ensemble du chapitre.)

Le morceau « Age of innocence » à la minute 32 : 46 , est mon préféré et bien sûr, il correspond parfaitement au moment d'amour entre Thranduil et Olana. On ne pouvait rêver mieux…sauf peut être de le rallonger un peu car…un peu court, Hélas !

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine…ah non, j'allais oublier, le plus important pour moi…

Mes remerciements pour les lecteurs que je connais :

Baka Saru, Méliane, Fanélia (Coucou petite fée), Akiko-Tora, Eilonna, Alexandre, Evraldrym, Amrod…

Et ceux que je ne connais pas, ou pas encore…merci à vous tous !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aimerai également remercier les personnes qui me suivent à savoir :

Annadela 1999, Darkkline, Lena Malhya, Lu Mach, Noooo Aime, Myra K Kuran.

Je n'oublie pas, que Vos lectures sont Ma récompense !

Bonne lecture !

Mara mesta.

Arakïell

Chapitre 37

Terre de désolation

Partout, ce n'était que désolation. Des morts…il y en avait plein la vallée. Amis ou ennemis, la présence de ces cadavres était une offense faite à ce monde.

La folie avait fait son œuvre et ne subsistait que les dégâts occasionnés par cette infamie. Les elfes, les nains et les réfugiés de la ville de Dale, empilaient les corps de leurs ennemis sur des charriots, en un tas infâme. Les bouches tordues sous la souffrance demeuraient figées en un rictus horrible. Certains avaient perdus des membres, pour d'autres, ne subsistait qu'un amas de chairs déchiquetées. Aucun des corps à terre, n'était épargné par la violence des coups portés le plus souvent, les pieds et les genoux tournés dans des angles impossibles.

Adossé contre une paroi rocheuse, un soldat elfe, figé dans la mort, semblait veiller tous ceux qui étaient tombés devant lui, tel un général de l'armée des ombres.

Par respect, on vint le délivrer en dernier de sa position, tel que l'aurait souhaité son grade honorifique, en lui prodiguant tous les honneurs souhaité.

On avait allumé, à l'écart, un immense brasier où les dépouilles ennemies, brûlaient, dégageant une odeur âcre et nauséabonde.

Les corps des elfes, nains et hommes tombés au champ d'honneur commençaient à être ensevelis aux pieds de la Montagne Solitaire. Avec le temps, pousseraient les _Uilos_, plante éternellement fleurie recouvrant les tertres funéraires. La montagne serait alors nimbée, à ses pieds, d'un généreux tapis de fleurs, signalant, par leurs seules présences, les héros morts au combat pour le bien de cette terre.

Plus tard, il serait raconté aux générations futures, cette terrible bataille et les âmes des vainqueurs, reviendraient, au son des chants, errer dans la vallée.

En cette nuit de veillée funèbre, partout s'élevait le chant des elfes. Durement éprouvés dans ce conflit, leurs pertes étaient élevées et chacun d'entre eux pleurait un proche.

Gabriel, administrait _l'extrema unctio _(extrême onction), aux mourants. Les elfes étaient en partance pour les cavernes de Mandos, les hommes pour le Royaume du Très Haut, et pour les uns comme pour les autres, l'archange se devait d'être là. La mort ne faisait aucun cas du lieu choisit, elle venait chercher son dû…c'était bien suffisant pour elle.

Sa mission, était de préparer ces êtres à la suivre.

Tout dans les prières de l'archange, incitait au repos de l'âme avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Les pleurs des êtres en partance, lavaient leurs peines et purifiaient leurs actes. Bientôt, ils s'éteindraient comme les flammes des bougies que beaucoup commençaient à allumer au milieu des ruines.

Cela conférait à l'endroit un aspect mystérieux.

Legolas, qu'une telle vision désespérait, errait parmi les cadavres en compagnie de Tauriel :

_Legolas : Le crépuscule est aussi rouge que le sang versé sur ces terres…_

_Tauriel : Votre vaillance a été exemplaire, tout comme celle de votre père Legolas. Il est pourtant un avis que je me dois de vous soumettre. Aviez-vous déjà aperçût ces dragons par le passé ?_

_Legolas : Jamais ! Smaug le Doré était le seul dont j'avais connaissance. Ces deux monstres ont empli de terreur les cœurs des plus vaillants combattants._

_Tauriel : Ne trouvez-vous pas étranges une telle coïncidence ? La venue de cette humaine parmi nous est la source de beaucoup d'événements insolites. Ne pouvoir y apposer une explication est incompréhensible._

_Legolas : Mon père ne peut s'aveugler ainsi sans en subir les conséquences. Dame Galadriel saurait-elle entrevoir ce que nos esprits peinent à comprendre ?_

_Tauriel : La Dame de la Lothlorien m'a assuré de son soutien et m'a promis de s'intéresser à notre désarroi. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus seuls._

_Legolas : Inspectons une dernière fois les limites de ce royaume. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'aucun danger ne se soit tapi alentour en guettant le moment de nous atteindre de leur perfidie._

Hochant la tête, l'elfine posa sa main sur l'épaule du prince dans un geste de réconfort. Sa réelle affection pour le fils de son Seigneur n'avait jamais été feinte, toutefois, en son for intérieur, ses sentiments envers le monarque dépassaient largement le cadre de la bienséance et du respect. Cependant, elle devait, sans cesse, contenir ce ressentiment prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son cœur. En même temps qu'il l'étouffait, grandissait dans son ombre la haine à l'encontre de cette humaine dont la seule présence rendait son roi fou d'amour.

Par quel subterfuge en était-elle parvenue à un tel résultat ? L'emploi d'une quelconque magie l'y avait-elle encouragé ?

Sombre, discret, enfoui dans son malheur après la perte de son épouse, le souverain semblait plus proche alors d'elle, par l'intermédiaire de son fils. Il appréciait sa hardiesse et son dévouement, allant jusqu'à la féliciter lorsque cela était le cas, chose infiniment rare chez cet ellon taciturne, et soudain….

Elle était arrivée, de nulle part, et avait tout bouleversé.

Legolas, ne se doutant nullement des sentiments agitant le cœur de son amie, appréciait les démonstrations d'amitié de l'elfine. Sans doute commençait-il même à ressentir plus que ce qui lui serait permis d'éprouver. Cela deviendrait sûrement un problème, mais il n'en avait cure. Plus que jamais, en un tel moment, comptait le peu que son cœur était prêt à lui offrir.

Sur le dos de Moose, l'élan majestueux de Thranduil, unis par une passion peu commune, se tenaient deux êtres. L'un plus droit, plus fier, soutenait de son amour la faiblesse de l'autre. De côté, collée contre son roi, Olana prenait grand soin à ne pas heurter les sensibilités. Certes, son statut de fiancée royale lui octroyait un pouvoir légitime, mais en un tel moment, seul comptait la décence de sa position et sa discrétion. Le roi le sentit à cette façon, infime de résister à son envie de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Tout dans sa raideur, l'enjoignait à se refuser une telle démonstration de tendresse, quant son être ne désirait que cela. Seuls leurs doigts entrelacés s'autorisaient un tel rapprochement. Les jointures de ses phalanges blanchit par la force de sa poigne, suffisait à le prouver. Malgré toute sa détermination à demeurer digne, le roi ne put s'empêcher de baiser sa chevelure rougit par le sang de ses ennemis.

Que tous sache qu'il était épris de cette femme…

Aucun être présent ne se serait risqué à contredire cette légitimité.

Daïn Pied d'Acier, s'avançait vers l'animal, sa hache encore en main. Lui aussi avait fière allure dans son armure d'une beauté complexe par rapport aux autres nains. Créée dans le seul but d'être instantanément identifiable par tous, cette pièce unique constituée de multitudes de facettes entièrement articulées les unes entre les autres, en faisait un chef d'œuvre de précision et révélait un grand savoir faire de l'artisanat des nains et de leurs talentueux travail des métaux.

Tête nue, ce nain à l'esprit belliqueux détestait porter un casque préférant montrer à tous, son regard autoritaire et sa détermination à ne point se laisser envahir par la peur. Ses sourcils étonnamment fournis étaient, à eux seuls, un avertissement pour quiconque souhaitait contredire ce farouche guerrier. Cependant, coquet, à ses heures, il n'oubliait jamais de parer sa somptueuse barbe folle de couleur rousse, séparée en deux défenses comme celles d'un sanglier, d'un bijou agrémentant chacune des pointes, de sorte que l'éclat de ces deux rubis enchâssés dans l'or, reflétait une légère lueur. Par temps clair, le soleil pouvait s'y reflétait et quelquefois éblouir un assaillant ce qui, en plus d'être plaisant, représentait une possibilité supplémentaire, pour contrer un ennemi.

Sur son front apparaissait deux larges cicatrices, preuves, s'il en fallait, que combattre pour un tel être, entrait dans ses compétences.

Thranduil tira sur les mors du harnachement de Moose et l'animal s'arrêta. Un long moment, les deux monarques s'observèrent dans un silence empreint d'un profond respect. L'instant s'y prêtait, c'était tout…

Enfin, Daïn prit la parole :

Daïn : Eh bien grand roi Thranduil, il semblerait que, pour une fois, notre détermination ne se soit prouvé avec le talent requis. Bien des nôtres sont tombés au combat, mais nos valeurs, elles, sont demeurées intactes.

Thranduil : Qu'ils soient elfes, hommes ou nains, tous seront loués pour la Gloire.

Daïn : Je remarque, non sans mal Majesté, qu'il nous est toujours octroyé une place symbolique. Le fait de clore votre énumération en est une brillante démonstration.

Thranduil : Bien des combats auraient pu être évités sans un acharnement que seuls les vôtres possèdent.

Olana pressa la main du roi. Par ce geste, seule sa volonté d'apaiser les esprits l'habitait, ce que comprit instantanément Thranduil. Une fois de plus, elle représentait cette part de sérénité refluant d'un lointain passé :

Thranduil : Cependant, nous reconnaissons votre ténacité et la valeur des vôtres…lorsqu'ils entrent dans de meilleures dispositions.

Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, le nain demeura quelques instants impassibles, avant d'offrir un sourire chaleureux à son adversaire :

Daïn : Il n'y a pas à dire Thranduil, vous ne changerez jamais, et c'est ainsi que je vous préfère encore. Que la personne à vos côtés soit louée, elle aussi, pour un courage que je n'avais vu chez une femme depuis fort longtemps. Aurais-je le grand honneur de m'incliner devant un nom ?

Thranduil : MA fiancée, Olana, vous en sais gré.

Daïn : Fiancée ? L'honneur est pour moi Ma Dame.

S'inclinant avec respect, le roi nain, surpris par une telle révélation, n'en laissa cependant rien paraitre. Toutefois, cette étonnante nouvelle fit naître en lui le désir de pousser plus avant sa curiosité envers cette personne à la beauté resplendissante.

Aucun nain n'avait jamais aperçu la première épouse du souverain elfique. On la disait très belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, c'était à peu près tout. Ce monarque fort réservé s'était présenté une fois ou deux devant Thrain, le père de Thorin.

L'Art de la joaillerie, était acquis aux nains depuis des temps immémoriaux. Leur habileté à créer de fabuleux bijoux, en travaillant les métaux précieux comme l'or, l'argent, le platine, faisaient d'eux de formidables artisans. Sa Majesté Thranduil ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et comme beaucoup d'autres, commandait à ces artistes d'exceptions de magnifiques parures.

Il en était tellement satisfait, que sa convoitise grandissait au fur et à mesure de ses acquisitions. Ce fut le désaccord concernant des gemmes blanches devant constituer une parure pour son épouse, qui fut la cause de la querelle entre Thrain et le roi.

Daïn avait connaissance de ces faits. La curiosité le poussait à se demander, s'il récupérerait l'objet de la discorde. Après tout, n'était-il point venu pour cela, avant que les événements ne se bousculent ?

Pour l'instant, la singularité de cette présence féminine, l'intriguait au plus haut point. La curiosité se trouvait être l'une des particularités de ce peuple, il fallait donc, qu'elle soit rassasiée. Son attention fut intense. Cette femme n'était pas ordinaire. Une sensation étrange l'envahit, alors qu'il l'observait de la manière la plus discrète, ce qui, pour un nain, relevait de l'euphémisme.

Cela dû transparaître, car elle tourna son visage dans sa direction. Son œil gonflé et rougit par le sang s'y étant déversé, Olana fit un signe de tête :

Olana : Je ne sais si je suis digne d'un tel honneur Majesté, mais cette attention atteint mon cœur meurtris par tant de désolation. Qu'il me soit permis de vous délivrer un message…

Daïn : Je suis à votre écoute Ma Dame.

Olana : Tout ceci… (_D'un geste lent, sa main balaya l'horizon_), est un traumatisme pour tous. Je n'avais jamais assisté à de si féroces combats. Je n'y ai vu que souffrance, haine, colère et mort. Le pouvoir mérite-t-il de si nombreuses pertes ? Ne serait-il pas souhaitable d'apprendre à vivre ensemble dans la paix et l'amour ? Vous naissez tous des ventres de vos mères, ce féminin qui, laissée en arrière, n'a plus que ses larmes pour pleurer ses morts. Les mères et les épouses sont les grandes oubliées de ces guerres. Malgré tout, votre courage sera déterminant pour un avenir s'assombrissant de jour en jour. Puisse-t-il vous sauver la vie.

Un silence pesant s'installa, l'un de ceux permettant de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Même l'impressionnant roi sylvestre demeura dans un étonnant mutisme. Avec tendresse, ses doigts caressèrent les phalanges de sa bien aimée. Un soupir démontra qu'elle appréciait…

La voix de Daïn rompit le charme :

Daïn : Gente Dame, à la guerre, seul un roi décide de l'importance de sa tâche et peut, par sa seule volonté, mener ses troupes à la victoire. Le contraindre, c'est désarmer sa main !

Olana : Alors la guerre a encore de beaux jours devant elle. Entendez les cris des mourants…quels mots apaiseront leurs souffrances ? Je peine à les trouver. Un soldat est mort dans mes bras aujourd'hui. Il était jeune, il avait peur. Lui, pas plus qu'un autre, ne méritait sa fin, mais la guerre en a décidé ainsi. Ce n'est pas l'honneur qui rendra son enfant à une mère l'ayant porté en son sein…hélas ! Et pour elle…quels seront les mots choisis ?

Le bras de Thranduil enserra un peu plus le corps de cette femme que son courage rendait fier. Un dernier regard posé sur le roi des Montagnes de Fer suffit à clore la discussion. D'un mouvement du poignet imperceptible mais sûr, l'elfe enjoignit Moose à reprendre sa marche. De nombreux regards, jetés à la dérobée, détaillaient la jeune femme sous tous les angles. Sa présence auprès du roi, comme celle sur ce champ de bataille, avait éveillé beaucoup d'interrogations.

Un peu plus loin, les gens d'Esgaroth, avaient cessé leurs tâches et regardaient passer le roi et sa fiancée. Ils nourrissaient envers elle un sentiment de crainte. Voir une aussi frêle personne chevaucher un dragon, dont l'on n'avait jamais entendu parler, relevait de l'incompréhension la plus totale, doublé d'une sensation indéterminée, comme…la peur de l'inconnu.

C'était toujours ainsi que les plus viles injustices naissaient.

Son entrée en ce monde devenait officielle, ce qui, à son humble avis, n'avait pas été souhaité ainsi…mais son destin…elle l'avait choisi.

Du haut des remparts, les femmes et les enfants regardaient, eux aussi, les leurs débarrasser les corps du champ de bataille, et assistaient, impuissants, à cet affligeant spectacle. Il fallait éviter à tout prix le risque d'épidémie, lié à la décomposition des cadavres. Une tâche bien laide, mais indispensable.

Amélie, son beau visage lunaire empreint de tristesse, ce cessait de murmurer :

Amélie : Pourquoi qu'c'est-y qui sont fous tous ces mâles ? C'est nous, les femmes, qu'on aurait dû régler çà…On en s'rait pas à met'tous ces pauv'soldats en terre ! Quelle misère ! Tout juste qu'on se s'rait crêpées l'chignon…et encore !

Une femme d'un certain âge tenant se petite fille par la main lui répondit :

Femme : Qu'aurions-nous pu y faire ? Cà fait trop longtemps que ces ennemis grouillent sur nos terres à nous terroriser. La vermine…faut l'écraser comme un sale insecte puant !

Amélie : Ben dites-moi donc pas…c'est t'y qu'vous avez pas vot'langue dans vot'poche ma bonne vieille. Par chez nous, les bonhommes aussi ont la cervelle collées au plafond quand y s'agit d'aller croiser l'fer, mais y sont t'y pas aussi agités du carafon qu'par chez vous ! M'es avis qu'y a d'la grenaille dans la tête de certains et faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'çà pète ! Vouais, c'est pas des marmitons qui traine par vos contrées…

Un peu décontenancé par un tel monologue, et n'ayant pas saisi la totalité de cette confession, la femme préféra s'éloigner rapidement de cet étrange phénomène. Après avoir gobé une goulée d'air, la bonne femme se mit à appeler ses deux « _fifilles_ », comme elle les appelait, à savoir Opéca et Chaperon Rose :

Amélie : Ou c'est t'y q'vous êtes donc mes poulettes ?

L'ancêtre n'y voyait plus grand-chose de loin, aussi l'aide de ses deux p'tites poules, demeurait-elle fort précieuse. Chaperon Rose s'avança vers elle en sautillant comme elle savait si bien le faire :

Chaperon Rose : Ah, ma bonne vieille, tu es là. Il se raconte partout, qu'Olana a chevauché un dragon blanc…Tu imagines ?

Opéca arrivait en courant :

Opéca : Et voilà, comme d'habitude, on arrive après la bataille…

Amélie : Un dragon ? Blanc en plus ? Pougne alors, quèque c'est t'y qu'ces racontars ?

Opéca : T'es bouchée la vieille ou quoi ? On vient de te dire que c'est ce qui se raconte et peut pas y avoir des milliers d'menteurs par ici tout d'même !

Chaperon Rose : Ce que ma brune amie, ici présente, veut dire, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir tout un tas de menteurs comme des arracheurs de dents par ici, sauf une hallucination collective peut être ?

Opéca : Quèque tu fous là toi ? T'es pas en train de chercher ton capitaine ?

Chaperon Rose : On m'a dit qu'il était vivant, c'est déjà un soulagement ! Je m'en vais lui préparer un comité d'accueil à ma façon !

Amélie : Pougne ma fifille ! Récompense ben sa bravoure !

Chaperon Rose : Récompenser sa bravoure ? Quant je me suis fais un sang d'encre ? Que nenni, il va m'entendre crois-moi !

Amélie : N'y vas-t-y pas trop fort alors ma cocotte…y vin quand même ben d'livrer bataille c'garçon.

Chaperon Rose : M'en fiche ! Alors, çà y est ? Tu as bien enregistrée, ce que, ma brune amie et moi, venons de te dire ? A propos du dragon bien sûr !

Amélie : Ben, tu sais ben qu'j'y vois goutte moi de loin.

Opéca : Quoi ? Y'a un dragon qui s'balade dans l'ciel, et t'es même pas capable de l'voir ?

Amélie : J'ai pas toujours la tête dans les nuages moi, ma fifille.

Opéca : Tu changeras jamais la vieille ! Y pourrait y'avoir une armée de dragons, de monstres et tout c'qui s'en suit qu'tu continuerais ton p'tit bonhomme de ch'min toi !

Chaperon Rose : Laisse donc les esprits heureux toute à leurs joies mon amie.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce charabia ? Viens pas m'embrouiller avec tes mots savants.

Chaperon Rose : Mais je pensais qu'Ëlnar t'emplissait de son savoir en matière de langage. Sa langue t'es-t-elle devenue familière, hum ?

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que je dois sous-entendre ?

Chaperon Rose : Merveilleux ! Enfin, une belle parole. Je remarque, non sans joie, que ses enseignements ont du bon. Ne reste qu'un enseignement de nature à combler certaines pratiques demeurant encore inassouvies, si j'en juge par ce côté acariâtre t'enveloppant telle une brume de fraîcheur.

Opéca : J'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours envie d'te filer une torgniole.

Chaperon Rose : Cela, très chère, c'est ton inconscient qui parle. Besoin sans doute d'exprimer toute la poésie qui te caractérise.

Sur ces entrefaites, arrivait Alachnÿ fier et…tendu, accompagné de Prince Charmant dont la chevelure emmêlée lui conférait un air d'angelot pris en flagrant délit de péché de gourmandise. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur enfantine. Son regard se portait sans cesse sur la partie inférieure du corps du mage. Ses couinements, en disait long et révélaient un esprit farceur :

Amélie : Ben, quèque t'as donc le magicien ? Tu m'as ben l'air tendu.

Prince Charmant : Oh pour sûr ! Alachnÿ mon ami me semble bien tendu, voire raide en effet !

Aussitôt, la gourgandine ne laissa point passer la caravane et crût bon d'ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice :

Chaperon Rose : Mais dites-moi, charmant compère libertin, votre forme trahi une grande impétuosité…

Alachnÿ : Il n'y a pas à dire charmante enfant perverse, tout ce qui sort de cette bouche est enchantement pour moi, et tout ce qui serait susceptible d'y entrer serait une autre forme d'enchantement et là, j'appuis mon affirmation de mille et une approbation.

Chaperon Rose : Un regain de poésie Alachnÿ ? Vous m'avez déjà gratifié de ce singulier adage magicien coquin.

Alachnÿ : Ah, mais il faut dire que votre présence aiguise tous mes appétits dont celui d'une belle verve haute en couleur !

Chaperon Rose : A bien y regarder, il n'y a pas que votre verve qui s'élève vers des sommets inespérés.

Alachnÿ : Il est vrai que mon bâton de magicien a bénéficié de quelques aides forts utiles pour le combat, n'est-ce pas Prince ?

Prince, ne cessait de couiner en agitant son petit carré de soie devant ses lèvres :

Alachnÿ : Alors Prince ? Confirmez que Diable !

Prince Charmant : Je confirme, soit…je confirme.

Chaperon Rose : Nous voici parvenu en un moment de confession bien choisit pour dédramatiser un climat lourd en ressenti après cette bataille dantesque. Je vous écoute Alachnÿ, je brûle d'impatience de connaitre les raisons de cette élévation soudaine.

Alachnÿ : Eh bien, ma mignonette, excusez-moi, une dernière vague de poésie m'assaille…je disais donc, qu'un petit surplus de courage m'était devenu indispensable avant de livrer le combat de ma vie et j'ai utilisé un petit secret de magicien pour m'accompagner en ce sens…sauf que j'ai dû forcer un peu la dose je pense. Mon gros tas de Matouba a bougé au moment ou je dosais ma poudre magique et je me suis retrouvé avec, dans le creux de ma main, plus d'explosif que de raison. Pour sûr, j'ai véritablement explosé mes capacités, et me voici, depuis, en fort mauvaise posture.

Surgit de nulle part et frais comme un gardon, Mic Mac mit son grain de sel comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'une discussion pimentée :

Mic Mac : L'magicos a la trique ! L'magicos a la trique !

Opéca : Eh ben ce s'rait pas la première fois.

Mic Mac : Quèque t'as, t'es blessée ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, rien de bien méchant, ma brune amie à perdu un peu de cuir chevelu, mais nul doute qu'Ëlnar se fera un plaisir de rectifier tout ceci en y ajoutant sans doute un peu de cette douceur elfique se trouvant en abondance chez ces êtres doués d'omniscience.

Opéca : Et une baffe dans la gueule ? Crois-moi, il y en a en abondance aussi !

Alachnÿ : Qui réagis aussi vite trahit son désir ma mignonne.

Opéca : Tu sais c'qu'elle te dit la mignonne ?

Alachnÿ : Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Chaperon Rose : Alachnÿ, je pense que la décence vous recommande de dissimuler cet obscur objet du désir afin de ne point offusquer la gent féminine. Toutes ne sont pas aussi…admiratives que moi.

Alachnÿ : Oh la drôlesse vient de m'enflammer un peu plus si tant est que cela puisse avoir été fait auparavant.

Chaperon Rose : C'est là, l'une de mes nombreuses qualités magicien.

Alachnÿ : Entre autre plaisirs inavouables dont vous gratifie votre Cour masculine mon enfant.

Chaperon Rose : J'avoue petit chou, j'avoue…emplissons-nous de vos indiscrétions Alachnÿ.

Alachnÿ : Emplir, tel est mon désir et mon souhait le plus ardent…

Chaperon Rose : Votre propension aux rimes…

Prince Charmant : Magicien, poète, accessoirement équilibriste, vos talents ne se comptent plus mon ami !

Alachnÿ : Il vaut mieux se taire et passer pour un con, que de l'ouvrir et prouver qu'on en est un. Ceci dit, votre candeur prince est rafraîchissante.

Prince Charmant : J'avoue que quelquefois, ma langue devrait être utilisée à un plus noble emploi.

Aliénor, Jack, Zorgûnn et Nimïel ensemble, soudés comme les quatre doigts d'une même main se dirigeaient vers eux. Ne manquait que le majeur, le plus long doigt et, par ce fait, le plus énigmatique. Il ne tarderait pas à se manifester sous la représentation de l'elfine de feu, et comme toujours après une bataille, ce fut son cri de guerre qui la devança. Les yeux luisants, sa crinière rouge en désordre, et ses dents en offrande, l'elleth semblait péter des flammes :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Mais a quoi carbure-t-elle celle-là ?

Prince Charmant se remit à couiner, ne trouvant probablement aucune réponse digne de susciter un quelconque intérêt :

Chaperon Rose : Certainement pas à la _Mandragore_ dont vous avez, semble-t-il abusé, Alachnÿ !

Jack bénéficia, au passage de l'elfine, d'un bon coup derrière les oreilles. Une façon tout à fait familière et joyeuse de marquer sa joie. Evidemment, le mercenaire, dont la fatigue sur son visage se lisait comme dans un livre ouvert, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

Jack : 'tain Orlyänne, tu fais chier ! T'en as jamais assez on dirait !

Un nombre incalculable de dents répondit à ce message d'amour :

Aliénor : Surtout ne me dit pas…

L'elfine secoua la tête de haut en bas, ce qui remit d'emblée les pendules à l'heure :

Zorgûnn : _Rärlanen…_

Jack : On a pas fini d'en chier ! Je comprends mieux ton ardeur au combat ma belette.

_Rärlanen_ ! Ce doux nom, évocateur pour l'elfine d'une soudaine montée de désir, représentait pour son patrimoine génétique le moment idéal pour une intense copulation dans le seul but de se reproduire pour perpétuer sa race. Si tel n'était pas le cas, c'était le combat. Epée, dague, hache, coups de poings…la liste était longue. Deux choix se présentait donc à elle : _mïrler_ (b****r), ou se battre. Il en allait ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, et cela continuerait pendant encore très, très longtemps…

Aussi, la présence de Chaperon Rose dans un périmètre restreint attisa la convoitise de l'elfine :

Orlyänne : _Pitïl ninïl…_ (Petite poupée)

Ses hormones en ébullition parlaient pour elle :

Chaperon Rose : Heureuse de te savoir en vie.

Orlyänne : C'est ainsi que les choses se passent et tous m'ont craint aujourd'hui, sauf toi _pïtil nouchka _(petite souris). C'est sans doute hasardeux de ta part de te montrer ainsi devant moi…

Ses pas se rapprochaient dangereusement :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, dois-je crier au secours ?

Aliénor : Orlyänne, tu vas demeurer légèrement à l'écart et tenter de calmer ce qui te sert de cervelle !

Orlyänne : A l'écart ? Combien de pas ?

Aliénor : Arghhh, cesse de jouer avec les mots. Suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie de lui sauter dessus.

Orlyänne : J'ai toujours envie de lui sauter dessus. Cette _ninïl_ est un piège à hormones, je pourrai me cacher au sommet de la montagne, elle attiserait toujours ma convoitise.

Mic Mac : Dis, vous habitez près des volcans ? Volcan, feu, explosion, flamme…vous auriez pas un peu le feu au…

Alachnÿ et Prince Charmant se mirent à rire bientôt suivis par Nimïel. Chaperon Rose ne pu s'empêcher de s'ajouter pour former ce fameux quadrilatère des pervers, petit nom charmant qu'ils s'étaient octroyés :

Nimïel : En substance, c'est ce que nous pourrions affirmer.

Orlyänne : Et alors ? Notre façon de mater les mâles ne regardent que nous et celui à qui çà ne plaît s'en contentera.

Jack : Prince Charmant, je crois que tu vas reprendre du service cette nuit.

Prince Charmant : Mais, si le devoir m'appelle, je répondrai présent comme je l'ai toujours fait. Diantre, je sais honorer ma parole.

Chaperon Rose : Mais bien sûr !

Prince Charmant : Pourquoi ne me crois-t-on jamais ?

Opéca : Parce que tu es un menteur, un affabulateur, un pervers et cerise sur le gâteau tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, donc, pour conclure…ignorant.

Amélie : Ben, dis-moi donc pas, elle t'a pas raté ma fifille !

Chaperon Rose : Ceci dit, nous t'aimons tel que tu es choupinou, du moment que tu fais honneur à ta légendaire baguette…

Prince Charmant : Hum, je pense ne point démériter de ce point de vue là.

Alachnÿ : A la bonne heure !

Assis à terre, sales, fatigués, chacun d'entre eux tentait par le rire de soulager les tensions de ces dernières heures. Jamais Aliénor n'avait eu à combattre de façon aussi rude. Jack passa son bras autour de son cou et d'un mouvement viril l'approcha de son visage. Un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête offrit à la jeune femme un pur moment de douceur. Une amitié sans faille…

Ce lien valait tous les trésors du monde, du moins aux yeux de la plupart d'entre eux, sauf peut être pour le lutin Mic Mac qui se rappela à leurs bons souvenirs :

Mic Mac : Hey, dites…maintenant que le dragon est cané, et le roi des nabos à moitié dingo zigouillé, on pourrait p'être aller fourrager dans ces foutus cavernes, croyez pas ?

Moose ne fut pas mécontent, lui non plus, d'être dirigé vers son enclos, en compagnie de _Nahar_, là où l'on pourrait prendre soin de lui et récompenser l'admirable fidélité pour son maître.

Oilïnn, se tenait près de la tente de campagne du roi. Un peu gauche, son regard rivé vers le sol, la servante de Sa Majesté osa enfin lever la tête en direction d'Olana. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. L'émotion gagna l'elfine et des larmes coulèrent. Consciente de la frayeur qu'avait dû engendrer Olana lors de son départ pour le combat, elle s'en voulait en ce moment même. Dans ses gestes transparaissait une douceur toute maternelle offrant à la jeune elleth un peu de réconfort :

Olana : Oilïnn, je suis désolée de vous avoir effrayé ce matin. Ce n'était pas mon intention jeune fille.

Oilïnn : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Dame Olana. Je ne suis rien d'autre que…

Olana : Vous êtes une belle personne et cela m'est suffisant.

L'elfine secoua la tête trop émue pour répondre. Thranduil, légèrement en retrait s'avança vers elles :

Thranduil : Oilïnn…Pourriez-vous faire chauffer un peu d'eau ?

Oilïnn : C'est déjà fait Sire. J'ai pensé qu'il vous serait agréable…

Olana : Vous êtes un ange !

Du revers de sa main, Olana caressa la joue d'Oilïnn :

Thranduil : Que l'on ne nous dérange pas. Dame Olana a besoin de repos…et de soin. Faites quérir le mage Ishtâk !

Oilïnn : Il administre des soins aux blessés encore en contrebas dans la plaine…

Olana : En ce cas, faites chercher le magicien Alachnÿ. C'est un excellent guérisseur.

Oilïnn : Oui, Dame Olana. J'y vais de ce pas.

Le crépuscule étendait son manteau pourpre sur la vallée d'Erebor. Les feux des charniers au lointain éclairaient faiblement l'horizon. Partout, brûlait des bougies. Cette nuit, de nombreux chants s'élèveraient dans les cieux. Les morts seraient pleurés avant d'être ensevelis. Les elfes se préparaient à une nuit de recueillement.

Thranduil prit la main d'Olana. Sans la brusquer, il l'attira vers un baquet où des volutes de vapeur d'élevait. Sur une petite table était disposé du savon et des morceaux de draps de lin destinés à s'essuyer :

Thranduil : Vos magnifiques cheveux sont tâchés d'un sang impur. Venez _elen nin,_ je me ferai douceur pour leur ôter ces marques.

Olana opina de la tête et s'en remis au savoir faire de son fiancé. Tendrement, il la fit assoir, caressa son visage de ses mains, s'adressant à elle avec douceur :

Thranduil : Penchez la tête en arrière mon ange. Laissez-vous choyer par mon amour. Il n'a de cesse de grandir et de vous protéger.

Olana : Je vous crois mon roi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces paroles franchissent vos lèvres et me donne la force dont je me sens déposséder bien souvent.

Thranduil : Toutefois, vous n'avez écoutez mes recommandations et vous êtes jetée dans une bataille où vous auriez pu y perdre la vie.

Olana : Je devais le faire. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il était de mon devoir de me lancer. Cet être immonde que le dragon a enserrer de ses griffes pour l'emmener dans les hauteurs afin de le jeter sur ses propres soldats…qui était-il ?

Thranduil : Bolg, le fils d'un ennemi particulièrement redoutable qui a tué le grand père du roi nain Thorin.

Olana : Je n'oublierai jamais cet affreux rictus sur son visage…

Thranduil : N'y pensez plus _elen nin_. Mon ange…ce dragon blanc, que vous avez chevauché…pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Olana : Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Son regard empli d'innocence, prouvait au roi combien cette femme semblait dénuée de malice. La pureté se reflétait dans ses magnifiques yeux translucides :

Thranduil : Et, vous l'avez compris ?

Olana : Pas sur le moment, mais par la suite…oui.

Thranduil : Que vous a-t-il dit ?

Ses paupières clignèrent. Elle semblait fouiller dans ses souvenirs :

Olana : Je…je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à me…

Il l'a prit dans ses bras avec douceur :

Thranduil : Ce n'est pas important mon âme. Cela vous reviendra. Vous avez vécu des moments pénibles.

Olana : Oui…pénibles, mais nécessaires.

Thranduil : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Olana : C'est étrange mais, c'est comme si une nouvelle personne ne demandait qu'à sortir de mon corps. Comme si mon enveloppe charnelle devenait trop étroite. J'ai ressentis la peur avant qu'elle ne se transforme en témérité, un sentiment qui m'était totalement étranger auparavant.

Thranduil : La fusion des âmes et votre rencontre avec les Valar dans le _Màhanaxar_ doit vouloir signifier beaucoup. C'est un fait d'une grande importance Olana que d'avoir été mise en présence de ces dieux. Vous êtes le plus pur des joyaux à mes yeux. Si précieuse…

Un sourire sur ses lèvres, le roi s'empara d'une aiguière, la remplit d'eau chaude et la versa sur les cheveux d'Olana. La chaleur du liquide provoqua un apaisement appréciable. Ses paupières se baissèrent sous la bienfaisance de cet acte. Thranduil prit le pain de savon et le frotta contre les paumes de ses mains avant de l'étaler sur la longue chevelure de la jeune femme. Du bout des doigts, il lui massa le cuir chevelu, en mouvement concentriques. Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Olana. Ce bien-être la comblait.

C'était comme si un baume bienfaisant la régénérait.

L'eau claire s'écoula tel un ruisseau emportant avec elle les salissures de cette horrible journée. Enfin, sa parure avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur.

Il mit un soin tout particulier à les sécher. Sachant les humains sujets aux maladies, il craignait qu'elle ne prenne froid. Le temps s'était rafraîchit. Bientôt l'automne dépouillerait les arbres de leurs feuilles et le froid accompagnerait ces chutes, aussi valait-il mieux être prévoyant. Avec les tissus de lin, il épongea les cheveux gorgés d'eau, puis il prit un peigne et entreprit de démêler le tout.

Les dents en ivoire, glissaient sans encombre dans cet océan de blancheur. Admiratif, il ne cessait de s'extasier en lissant cette parure :

Thranduil : Ils sont magnifiques _mon âme_, je ne m'en lasserais jamais…

Un regard empli d'un amour puissant rencontra celui du roi qui ne sut résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oilïnn marchait d'un bon pas, à la recherche de ce fameux magicien et ami de la fiancée de son Seigneur. Cet homme à la barbe blanche, l'intriguait. Tout chez lui prêtait à interrogation. Pas un seul de ses agissements ne lui paraissait découler de l'ordre du naturel. Etrangement, elle se méfiait de lui, et quelque chose en elle l'encourageait dans cette voie.

Ce sont les voix qui attirèrent son attention. Elle stoppa ses pas, observant de loin ce groupe de personnes si différentes les unes des autres. Il y avait là, la guerrière et l'elfe aux yeux bridés, la vieille dame en compagnie de la jeune femme brune, l'elfe qui parlait énormément aux côtés de l'homme aux beaux cheveux blonds retenus par un ruban, la drôle de dame blonde sautillante comme une grenouille, le petit nain ou ce qui s'en approchait, le magicien assis sur une pierre et qui riait fort, et enfin Jack.

Un homme si différent du peu qu'elle connaissait.

Dès les premiers instants ou son regard s'était posé sur lui, le charme avait opéré. Il se trouvait, là, assis, lui aussi, tenant sur ses genoux, la petite Elmie qui lui souriait. Ses grandes mains passaient dans les cheveux de l'enfant puis disparaissaient derrière son dos et réapparaissait promptement devant les yeux de la fillette qui riait aux éclats.

Sans qu'elle ne sut dire pourquoi, cette vision l'enchanta. Tous ces êtres semblaient si unis, quant elle se sentait si seule. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir des amis autour d'elle, mais elle avait grandit sous la tutelle du roi et son éducation avait été enseigné par des précepteurs particuliers, de sorte qu'elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec d'autres enfants. A l'époque, peu lui importait, mais à présent, elle enviait cet amour qui les liaient tous. Sa vue se brouilla et malgré ses efforts pour contenir ses larmes, l'une d'entre elles s'échappa.

Sa main passa furtivement sur ses yeux et la conversation qu'elle entendit la peina plus encore. Jack, le mercenaire laissait libre court à ses états d'âme alors qu'Elmie venait d'être ramenée auprès des enfants de Bard. Un silence troublant s'était installé comme une chape de plomb. Il en allait toujours ainsi après un combat. La pression se devait de redescendre et la parole demeurait encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le faire :

Jack : Que ce soit ici ou dans mon monde, cette connerie de guerre me rattrapera toujours.

Nimïel : Des conflits…mon ami, il en existera tant que l'avidité et le pouvoir seront convoités par une minorité d'entre nous, entrainant le reste dans le chaos. Voici pourquoi moi et les miens avons été formés pour remettre à l'esprit le danger d'une telle convoitise. C'est un mirage troublant dans lequel beaucoup se sont perdus, leurs âmes avec dans la plupart des cas. Comment faire entendre à l'irraisonné, la raison qu'il souhaite ignorer. Les mots sont nos seules armes, mais maniés à profusion, elles ont le mérite de noyer dans un flux d'importance les velléités aux conflits.

Jack : Eh ben je peux t'assurer que c'est pas les mots qui ont empêché nos dirigeants de se jeter comme des cons dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Putain mec, j'ai vu des choses…t'imagine même pas ! Je me souviens d'un village…un village de Viêt-Cong…un putain de village banal comme on en traversait souvent…des femmes et des enfants…çà été un carnage ! Un sale putain de carnage à la con ! On dévissait de la cafetière…et j'en étais ! Merde ! J'les aurais toujours dans l'crâne ces foutus images ! L'homme devrait se détruire une bonne fois pour toute et crever comme un chien !

Personne n'osa relever ce souvenir dont la laideur accablait son narrateur. Aliénor ne fit que poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jack, tout comme Zorgûnn dont les liens particuliers avec son ami en faisaient un être compatissant. Prince Charmant hochait la tête. Dans son monde auréolé de perfection, l'horreur n'avait pas d'existence. Malgré tout, le fait d'avoir voyagé avec ses amis dans les différents monde qui s'offraient à lui, lui avait permis d'entrevoir les diverses possibilités de l'être humain à envisager sa propre destruction.

Opéca et Chaperon Rose se lançaient des regards. Comment se sortir de telles réflexions ?

Une fois de plus, ce fut Amélie, qui mit tout le monde d'accord :

Amélie : Et ben j'vais vous dire moi, les femmes toutes potiches qu'on veut bien dire què sont, elles f'ront jamais tout çà parce qu'c'est t'y qu'on est ben trop sensible…pour sûr voyez mes fifilles, et moi aussi…Nous c'est t'y qu'on d'vrait nous met' sur des colonnes et les mâles v'nir donc nous baiser les petons pour not' gentillesse…ou…conneries des fois, parce qu'c'est t'y qu'on nous prendra toujours pour des dindonnes !

Chaperon Rose : Magnifique ma bonne vieille ! Nous devrions écouter plus souvent nos ancêtres dites du sexe faible qui n'ont de faiblesses que les apparences. Je vous invite donc, Messieurs à venir nous baiser…les pieds cela s'entend !

Opéca : Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta péronnelle borgnasse !

Et voilà, le manège s'était remis à tourner. L'engrenage venait d'être réparé par la seule belle pensée de cette assemblée, énoncée par une bonne femme qui avait ben roulé sa bosse, comme elle se plaisait souvent à le dire. Immédiatement, et fort soulagés de surmonter ce moment de détresse, les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

Oilïnn demeura un instant perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Cet homme avait dû souffrir énormément…

Si seulement…elle pouvait se laisser aller à son envie…

Se rappelant ce pourquoi elle était venue, elle s'approcha du groupe, s'inclina et s'adressa directement au mage :

Oilïnn : Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, mais votre présence est requise auprès de Sa Majesté. Il s'agit de Dame Olana.

En mère poule inquiète, Aliénor fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la jeune elfine :

Aliénor : Que se passe-t-il ? Est-elle blessée ?

Oilïnn : Je ne pense pas que cela soit grave, l'un de ses yeux est gonflé et rouge…

Immédiatement, la bonne vieille Amélie commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sous les quolibets de Prince charmant :

Amélie : Ah…quèqu'il arrive à la p'tiote ! Misère, c'est t'y què va mourir ?

Prince Charmant : Mais que lui arrive t-il ? A bien la regarder, elle semblerait fin prête pour entrer à la Comédie _Française _!

Le dernier mot avait été appuyé de façon si comique qu'il provoqua un fou rire général. Opéca se chargea de calmer la bonne femme :

Opéca : Eh, tu vas pas recommencer la vieille ! Puisqu'elle te dit que c'est pas grave va pas l'enterrer quand même !

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupette, comment se porte Sa Splendeur sérénissime ? Hum ?

Oilïnn : Pardon ?

Chaperon Rose : Petit chou, je parlais de cette formidable force de la nature dont les attributs ne doivent certainement rien avoir à envier au Dieu grec Apollon. Ton roi…va-t-il bien ?

Oilïnn : Oui, enfin…oui, il va bien.

Chaperon Rose : Formidable, alors il n'y a aucun souci à nous faire pour Olana, il possède tous les atouts nécessaires pour lui prodiguer un bon rétablissement !

Nimïel : Jamais à court d'argument mon amie.

Chaperon Rose : Notre petite choupinette d'Olana est entre de bonnes mains, comme elle est aussi entre de bonnes cuisses, n'en doutons pas.

L'elfine, gênée, détourna le regard. Jack s'avança dans sa direction :

Jack : Ne les écoute pas ma jolie, surtout celle-ci, c'est un vrai serpent.

Orlyänne : Je n'ai pas peur des serpents !

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette petite elfine attirait son attention. Bien entendu, Aliénor crut bon, une fois de plus, de freiner les ardeurs de l'elfe de feu. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance :

Aliénor : Orlyänne !

Orlyänne : Je n'ai fait qu'imposer mon avis !

Aliénor : Oui, et bien impose-le quelques mètres plus loin je te prie.

Jack remarqua les yeux rougis de l'elfine. Il baissa le ton de sa voix :

Jack : Tout va bien ?

Un peu décontenancé, elle se mit à trembler :

Jack : Eh, je voulais pas t'effrayer ma belle.

Oilïnn : Je ne suis pas effrayée.

Jack : Ok, je m'excuse. Je suis pas doué pour les formules de politesse.

Poussé par un sentiment bien tendre, les doigts du mercenaire s'égarèrent sur la joue d'Oilïnn afin d'essuyer le sillon d'une larme. Ce geste doux fit cligner ses paupières. Affectueusement, son pouce et son index pincèrent le bout du nez de cette adorable personne :

Jack : Si tu as besoin de parler, ou simplement d'un peu de compagnie…je suis là fillette.

Impressionnée, l'elleth battit des cils en fixant cet étrange humain. Etrange par ces façons singulières d'agir et de s'exprimer :

Jack : Cà te dirait de t'assoir aux côtés d'un homme un peu couillon qui sait plus très bien comment faire sourire une jolie jeune fille comme toi ? Ton roi doit bien t'accorder un peu de temps libre non ?

Oilïnn : Oui, bien sûr.

Jack : Bon, eh bien écoute, si l'envie te vient de faire un tour, en tout bien tout honneur hein, avec moi, je serai dans le secteur. Enfin dans le coin, par là quoi…et seul parce qu'avec cette troupe …J'comprends très bien que t'oseras pas trop t'approcher.

Insidieusement, le lutin s'était glissé entre eux et montrait le bout de sa frimousse sale :

Mic Mac : Eh…salut la frangine ! Cà roule ?

Jack : Ne fais pas attention à lui, il a été démoulé à chaud !

Oilïnn fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien signifier une telle phrase ? Un bon coup de pied plus tard, le lutin s'approcha discrètement de Chaperon Rose :

Mic Mac : Le mercenaire est dans la place…je répète, le mercenaire est dans la place !

La belle blonde souriait :

Chaperon Rose : Fantastique ! Je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment déjà. Cette adorable petite choupinette va bientôt connaitre l'extase entre les bras de notre bellâtre numéro _due._ Mic Mac, prenons les paris. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour la mettre dans sa couche ?

Mic Mac : Ben, elle a l'air un peu nunuche.

Chaperon Rose : Que nenni, je dirai plu…oh non…se pourrait-il ?

Mic Mac : Une novice ? Elle a encore le bouchon ?

Chaperon Rose : Quel poète tu fais mon ami ! Eh oui, je pense que le flacon n'a pas encore été débouché. Je rêverai d'être une petite souris pour assister à ce charmant spectacle.

Mic Mac : Quèque tu m'donnerais pour çà ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais tu n'as ni foi ni loi ma parole ! Laisse donc faire la nature et laisse ton petit regard de pervers s'égarer vers d'autres horizons.

Mic Mac : De toute façon j'me prendrai une mandale si j'laissais trainer mes p'tites miches de son côté. C'est que, on dirait pas, mais y cartonne le Jack !

Chaperon Rose : Sage décision petit gnome.

Mic Mac : Dis, toi et moi on pourrait s'associer sur un bon coup…Y'a plein d'belles choses dans c'palais pourave d'Erebor. Les salles sont tellement remplies d'or, à c'qui paraît, qu'on pourrait faire le tour de la terre en mettant les piécettes bout à bout. Et pis, y'a tout un tas de bijoux qui brillent avec des pierres précieuses et tout et tout…

Chaperon Rose : Des bijoux dis-tu ? Effectivement….il y aurait un petit quelque chose à faire de ce côté-là comme dirait Alachnÿ. Discutons-en ce soir en catimini, et nous trouverons bien le moyen de berner ces nains pour rapporter quelques babioles intéressantes !

Mic Mac : Ah, t'es ma frangine toi tu sais ? Et ton elfe ? Tu vas pas chevaucher cette nuit ?

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais j'y compte bien, seulement, je m'en vais le faire languir un peu.

Ragaillardis, le lutin se rapprocha du petit groupe, imaginant déjà moult réjouissances résultant de ces chapardages. Le magicien, quant à lui, s'entretenait avec une Aliénor, au comble de la joie :

Aliénor : Il était à prévoir depuis fort longtemps, qu'un jour ou l'autre une telle mésaventure vous tomberait dessus !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse alors ! Me voici fort bien loti ! Me présenter devant Sa Majesté avec une érection du tonnerre !

Nimïel et Prince Charmant se lançaient des regards goguenards en agitant leurs précieux carrés de soie. D'ailleurs tous les mâles de l'assistance prenait fait et cause pour ce grand escogriffe dont les velléités à se montrer digne au combat avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Chaperon Rose délivra une pensée tout à fait personnelle et fortement appréciée par ces Messieurs :

Chaperon Rose : Le sexe masculin est ce qu'il y a de plus léger au monde, une simple pensée le soulève. J'envie un tel ressort Messieurs ! Que n'aurais-je fait avec un tel instrument en ma possession…

L'elfine de feu fit mine de s'approcher en tentant une manœuvre dite, du « _pas chassé_ », consistant à se déplacer en crabe afin de moins attirer l'attention…peine perdue, Aliénor l'avait à l'œil :

Aliénor : Orlyänne !

Opérant un retrait stratégique, l'elfine lança tout de même un regard enflammé à cette petite péronnelle :

Orlyänne : Je ne possède pas leurs appendices, mais je saurais te faire couiner toute une nuit _pitïl ninïl_…

Amélie : Calme t'y donc tes ardeurs ma poulette, Prince Charmant va s'occuper d'ta p'tite affaire en souffrance.

Chaperon Rose : Et une pensée de plus à rajouter au livre de ta vie ma poupoune. Je vais vraiment finir par le faire éditer ce recueil !

Amélie : Merci ma fifille !

Chaperon Rose : Comme on dit, « _il faut savoir cueillir les cerises avec la queue_ » !

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! J'avais déjà du mal avec la main !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le gentilhomme tenait une forme incroyable ce soir. Sans doute l'adrénaline due au combat…

Chaperon Rose : Prince, vous vous envolez cette nuit ! Du grand Art !

Prince Charmant : Hum, oui je sais. C'est ce que je répète souvent à ma dinde d'épouse : « _Ma chérie adorée_, bon, il faut bien enrober la chose, d'autant qu'il y a de quoi faire, oh, suis-je bon ?, _vous vivez auprès d'un Apollon doublé d'un Molière !_ ».

Opéca : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te répond ta morue ?

Prince Charmant : Un couinement ou ce qui s'en rapproche que je traduis comme une satisfaction empreinte d'une adoration hors norme. Il est vrai que je lui fais un effet fou…tout comme à mes nombreuses maîtresses dont la plus ardue à la tâche se trouve être, Madame de Polignac, dite Madame de La Motte fleurie. Un bien beau jardin à visiter ceci dit !

Nimïel : Mon ami, vos talents ne s'énumèrent plus…ils s'admirent et la contemplation devient un Art de vivre à vos côtés.

Prince Charmant : Oh, je suis tout retourné…

Opéca : C'est c'qui va t'arriver avec le volcan en fusion là-bas.

Orlyänne lui adressa un petit signe en même temps qu'un féroce sourire. Zorgûnn sourit à son tour :

Zorgûnn : Bonne chance mon ami !

Tous les mâles de l'assistance vinrent lui taper sur l'épaule :

Nimïel : Allez, du courage, c'est pour la bonne cause. Ceci dit, je suis toujours à temps de prêter main forte, voire, en ce cas, un tout autre organe pour venir à bout de cette quête délicate.

Prince Charmant : Bien dit mon ami. Il n'est pas exclu que la prochaine fois vos talents ne soient mis à l'épreuve par cette fougueuse donzelle. Bien, je m'en vais me toiletter quelque peu, histoire de faire honneur à mon rang et à ma fierté de mâle.

Nimïel : Alachnÿ, puis-je vous proposer de porter ma cape ? Toute en velours bleu nuit, agrémentée de passementeries où les brodeuses s'en sont données à cœur joie et ont fait un travail remarquable de leurs petites mains.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ?

Nimïel : Une véritable splendeur ! Si je vous disais que les tours de manche ont été rehaussés d'un motif en relief faits de fil d'or et d'argent, en intégrant, ci et là, des perles d'eau douce aux reflets nacrés. Que je vous explique…. j'en suis tout émoustillé par avance. La profondeur donné par les entrelacs de ces fils de valeurs s'appuie sur des méthodes traditionnelles qui ont fait leurs preuves cela s'entend, et l'ensemble a créé un résultat à la moderne et unique.

Prince Charmant : Moderne et unique ?

Nimïel : Tout à fait, d'autant que les techniques utilisées et la main d'œuvre brillamment exécutées, confère à ce vêtement d'apparat juste ce qu'il faut de traditionnalité.

Prince Charmant : Oh…j'en reste coi !

Nimïel : Mais vous pouvez mon ami, vous pouvez…

Prince charmant : Cela me rappelle un habit que portais Sa Majesté Louis XIV, dont je suis un fervent admirateur…Oh ! Un ravissement pour les yeux, une splendeur à nulle autre pareille…j'en ai pleuré d'émotion. Imaginez…taffetas de soie bleu nuit pour la veste d'apparat, brodée de feuilles de chêne dont les glands semblaient être tombés directement de l'arbre sur le vêtement royal !

Nimïel : Non ? Mais, comment cela se peut-il ?

Prince Charmant : Cela se peut mon ami, ce la se peut…sous d'autres latitudes en un siècle où se vêtir signifiait véritablement quelque chose…

Nimïel : Tout se perd…

Tous écoutait ces deux précieux personnages converser chiffon…c'était hallucinant. Ces deux-là étaient intarissable sur ce genre de sujet et leur conversation aurait pu durer des heures si l'urgence de la situation ne se faisait ressentir :

Mic Mac : T'en es un beau d'gland Prince !

Opéca : Et toi t'es encore sur les branches on dirait.

Mic Mac : Eh cousine, on descend tous de l'arbre non ?

Alachnÿ : Apparemment certains plus que d'autres, macaque !

Mic Mac : Pouilleux !

Le lutin n'eut que le temps de filer à l'anglaise. La chaussure du magicien le manqua de peu. Matouba siffla entre ses quenottes pointu…la seconde chaussure fut pour lui.

Jack : Non mais c'est pas un peu fini ? Et ces discussions de gonzesses ? Bordel ! Oilïnn va finir par se prendre un sacré savon par le roi.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, c'est trop chou ! Jack, en défenseur de ces Dames.

Nimïel : Veuillez considérer mes excuses comme une expiation de ma faute et vous prie de requérir envers mon humble personne un peu de compassion. Je cours…que dis-je, je vole chercher le vêtement en question et le rapporte le temps d'un éclair.

Prince Charmant : Le temps d'un éclair ? Je suis en admiration devant une telle verve.

Alachnÿ : Oui, et bien la mienne n'est pas prête de faiblir. Je m'en vais m'enrouler d'un linge bien serré afin d'en adoucir l'angle d'élévation.

Chaperon Rose : Besoin d'aide magicien ?

Alachnÿ : La bougresse insiste sur ce point culminant…

Chaperon Rose : L'occasion était trop belle !

Orlyänne : Je peux aplanir facilement cette petite difficulté.

Alachnÿ : Arrière sauvageonne. Je tiens à continuer à tirer les cent coups. Entre mon pistolet et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour !

Et le magicien se leva…et la jeune elfine comprit…

Elle baissa la tête par terre. Jack haussa le ton :

Jack : C'est malin ! Il y a des yeux innocents par ici !

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Cela existe encore ?

Jack : Bon, on vous attend un peu plus loin. T'as intérêt l'vioque à me cacher tout çà où je t'en colle une histoire de faire redescendre la sauce.

Alachnÿ : Tout ceci est la faute de mon gros tas de chat.

Matouba : Est-ce de ma faute, ou n'est-ce pas ?

Sa réponse fut intense…corporellement parlant bien entendu. A ce stade de la discussion, les humeurs du magicien avaient légèrement changées de camp pour basculer dans une colère latente. Un coup de pied magistral, pied nu, cela atténua le choc, envoya valser le chat et ses diverses interrogations à quelques mètres de là. Mic Mac, caché dans les alentours, ricanait de sa petite voix stridente ajoutant un peu plus de colère s'il était possible de le faire à celle du magicien.

Jack entraina à sa suite l'elfine et tous deux se tinrent à l'écart. Il prit le temps de l'observer. Fine, élancée, de longs cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, ses yeux d'un bleu pur, paraissaient emplis d'innocence. Une telle candeur sur ce visage féminin, la rendait touchante. Il l'a devinait sensible et timide, mais étrangement, sous cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée, une force ne demandait qu'à jaillir.

Cela commença par un sourire discret, auquel celui du mercenaire s'ajouta créant une bulle de douceur autour d'eux. Ce fut comme si ces deux êtres se trouvaient dans un autre monde.

Jamais cet homme ne s'était trouvé en présence d'une jeune femme aussi innocente. Les conquêtes de Jack étaient d'ordinaire bien plus …insolites. Elle…c'était différent :

Jack : Je suis content de te tenir compagnie fillette.

Oilïnn : Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours fillette ?

Jack : Parce que je te sens si vulnérable.

Oilïnn : Je ne le suis pas. J'ai l'âge de la maturité.

Jack : Ah oui ? Et chez les elfes, çà se chiffre en combien d'années tout çà ?

Oilïnn : J'ai deux cents ans.

Jack : Deux… ? Oh mer… pardon, mais bon çà file un choc tout de même. Quand je pense que j'ai moins de quarante ans.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'elfine. Un rire frais comme une cascade d'eau cristalline et ce chant gracieux toucha le baroudeur de plein fouet :

Jack : C'est joli…à entendre…ton rire fillette…

A nouveau, elle baissa les yeux à terre :

Jack : Pourquoi me cacher toujours ces deux joyaux ?

Un sourire étira ses traits :

Jack : C'est idiot ce que j'dis hein ? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu couillon, comme je disais tout à l'heure non ?

Oilïnn : J'ignore la signification de ce mot…Jack.

Jack : Cà me fait tout drôle de t'entendre dire mon nom.

Oilïnn : Je vous demande pardon…

Jack : Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal. Fillette, tu n'as pas conscience de ton pouvoir…

Oilïnn : Pouvoir ?

Jack : Je suis certain que tu dois avoir tout plein d'amoureux, enfin des soupirants, bref, j'sais pas comment vous dites par chez vous.

Oilïnn : Je n'ai aucun prétendant.

Jack : Ils ont de la , pardon, je voulais dire, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent tes amis elfes. Tu es très mignonne.

Un silence pesant s'installa :

Jack : J'voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Oilïnn.

Oilïnn : Ce n'est rien. Je dois vous paraître…

Jack : Différente, oui, et çà tu vois, j'ai pas l'habitude.

Déjà, Alachnÿ s'avançait suivit de Nimïel, Prince Charmant et Chaperon Rose. Le trio des pervers, ne laisserait jamais son quatrième membre s'avancer vers l'échafaud sans encouragement. Ceci dit, n'était-ce point là le rôle de l'amitié ?

Chaperon Rose portait sur son visage un sourire complice :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, voilà, notre ami est fin prêt pour son entrevue avec ce splendide spécimen mâle que vous avez la grande chance de servir Oilïnn. Je vous envie. Veuillez garder pour vous ce fâcheux incident je vous prie. Notre magicien ne ressemble en rien aux vôtres, mais son savoir est immense comme celui de Gandalf, et puis ces petits incidents de mâles, ne font de mal à personne.

Nimïel : Ma chère, je vous baiserai bien…

Chaperon Rose : Attention à vos dires mon ami…

Nimïel : Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, j'allais dire que je vous baiserai bien le front pour un jeu de mot dont la volupté m'élève dans une bienfaisante béatitude.

Chaperon Rose : Je vous accorde ma permission mon ami, baisez, baisez donc.

Les sourires goguenards n'en finissaient plus de s'étirer sur ces visages. Ces quatre-là demeuraient le haut du panier du libertinage et rien ni personne ne pourrait contrer une telle affirmation.

Ce fut ainsi, accompagné d'une escorte royale, que le magicien fut introduit chez Sa Majesté Thranduil. Au moment de rentrer sous la tente, le magicien leva haut ses mains jointes dans un geste de triomphe avant de se munir de sa trousse où ses potions et onguents ne demandaient qu'à soulager autrui.

A l'intérieur, le monarque était à ses occupations, Olana se tenait assise sur un siège, les pensées perdues par delà l'horizon. L'un des pans de cette habitation provisoire était relevée, de sorte que l'on avait une vue incroyable sur la vallée d'Erebor en contrebas et la multitude des feux de campement, comme ceux des brasiers finissant de consumer les morts.

La vue du magicien fit sourire la jeune femme :

Olana : Alachnÿ, on m'a dit combien votre courage n'a pas faillit ce jour…je suis fière de vous.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait vu de près, et il fut frappé par son changement. Elle gagnait en beauté, mais c'est surtout ce qu'il se dégageait d'elle qui l'impressionna. Comme une aura attirant la moindre personne se trouvant dans son champ de vision.

Elle changeait c'était une certitude…

D'instinct, il lui prit les mains qu'elle lui tendait. Elles étaient chaudes et à son contact, un profond bien être l'envahit. Son sourire devint réconfortant et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis….très longtemps.

Le roi s'approchait de lui, toujours aussi impressionnant.

C'est alors que quelque chose le frappa…

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué…ces deux êtres formaient à présent une entité. Comme deux moitiés réunies après un temps infini à errer seuls chacun de son coté.

Une telle évidence ne pouvait être un hasard.

Thranduil : Nous vous avons fait chercher afin que vous examiniez Notre Dame. Rude fut son combat mené sur le champ de bataille. Nous craignons qu'elle n'ait souffert plus que de raison d'un mauvais coup de nos ennemis.

S'inclinant de façon presque exagérée, le magicien prit sa plus belle voix pour se faire entendre :

Alachnÿ : Hum, nous allons voir ce que notre science est disposée à offrir à Votre noble Dame.

Le ton du magicien déplut fortement au souverain partagé entre le désir d'observer cet être singulier dans ses tâches, et celui de le corriger tel qu'il lui semblait devoir le faire. Néanmoins, il prit la décision de lui octroyer le bénéfice du doute avec les encouragements d'Olana qui lui adressa un sourire. Alachnÿ serait toujours Alachnÿ, monarque où pas en sa présence.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, examina son œil et sortit un petit pot de sa besace :

Alachnÿ : Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure Majesté. Le sang dans l'œil résulte d'un éclatement des vaisseaux sanguins suite a un traumatisme et seul le temps permettra à ce désagrément de disparaître. La vision de Dame Olana n'est en rien visée. Par contre pour le gonflement, je recommande l'application de cet onguent trois fois par jour, le temps que la contusion s'atténue.

Olana : Merci Alachnÿ.

Au moment ou le magicien se tournait dans sa direction, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir ce pour quoi il avait bataillé pendant un moment afin d'en atténuer les contours. Elle eut envie de rire lorsqu'il fit une grimace faisant comprendre combien il était désolé de ce désagrément. Habituée aux nombreuses frasques de cet énergumène, Olana prit la main du magicien dans la sienne et la serra tendrement. Curieusement, une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans son corps lui offrant un bien être incomparable.

Ne souhaitant nullement se trouver plus que de raison en présence de l'autre mâle que contenait cette pièce, il s'inclina à nouveau devant le souverain :

Alachnÿ : Ais-je répondu aux souhaits de Votre Majesté ?

Thranduil : Vous avez…nous vous sommes reconnaissant pour les soins apportés à Notre fiancée.

Avec une grande satisfaction pour bagage, le magicien bomba le torse et sortit fier comme un paon. Olana trouva les mots justes pour ajouter un peu de crédit dans l'escarcelle de ce vieux bonhomme :

Olana : Je sais qu'il peut vous paraître un peu cabotin, mais il est fort érudit dans les sciences et ses connaissances sont très estimées dans mon monde natal.

Thranduil : On ne le dirait pas.

Olana : C'est parce que c'est l'impression qu'il souhaite donner de lui.

Thranduil : Pour quelles raisons ?

Olana : Lui seul le sait mon roi.

Thranduil : Laissez-moi vous appliquer ce baume.

Tandis qu'elle lui tendait le pot, il en ôta l'opercule et en prit une petite quantité sur le bout de son index avant de l'appliquer avec tendresse sur les contours de son œil meurtri. Elle se laissa faire, une fois de plus, en plantant son regard dans le sien :

Thranduil : Vos yeux n'ont de cesse de capturer mon âme _elen nin_…à ce rythme, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir finir ma tâche sans en être détourné d'une belle façon cela étant.

Un baiser sur le bout de son nez la fit rire. Ce rire…

Il l'adorait…

Sans plus attendre il l'a prit contre lui baisant le sommet de sa tête :

Thranduil : Ce son, est amour pour moi. Il est si rare.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, Oilïnn, quelque peu gêner, dû les interrompre afin d'annoncer la présence des trois sages comme elle les avait surnommé, à savoir, Cirdan, Gandalf et Gabriel :

Thranduil : Qu'ils entrent !

Un peu embarrassés de devoir déranger Sa Majesté en compagnie de sa fiancée, le Seigneur Cirdan et le magicien Gandalf se tenait légèrement en retrait alors que l'archange Gabriel, qui n'avait jamais paru plus beau, s'avança vers Olana en tendant les bras vers elle. D'un même élan elle le rejoignit. Leurs fronts s'effleurèrent, il traça un signe de croix sur le sien et prononça, comme toujours, des paroles bienfaitrices :

Gabriel : _Pacem manet in animam tuam immergere fili mi_. (Que la paix demeure en ton âme mon enfant.)

Olana : _Ita quod in hoc mundo_. (Ainsi qu'en ce monde.)

Avant de reprendre sa place au côté de l'istari et du Seigneur elfique, il s'avança vers le roi et présenta sa main à hauteur du front de l'ellon :

Gabriel : _Benedictus regis mani_. (Soyez béni grand roi.)

Etrangement, le monarque se sentait toujours serein à proximité de ce haut personnage :

Gabriel : Veuillez excuser ma hardiesse Seigneur Thranduil, je vous ai simplement octroyé ma bénédiction.

Thranduil : En ces temps troublé, votre foi nous offre paix et sérénité.

Gabriel : Vous m'en voyez fort honoré.

Gandalf : Majesté Thranduil, pardonnez-nous de faire intrusion en ces temps de deuil pour tous, mais il est des interrogations dont les réponses ne peuvent demeurer en souffrance.

Thranduil : Je comprends. Quelles sont-elles ?

Gandalf : L'apparition de ce dragon blanc... Dame Olana, vous sembliez lui parler…

Olana : _Oui Mithrandir, je lui ai parlé. _

Ces mots avaient été énoncés en Sindarin avec cette étrange prononciation consistant à faire rouler les mots en appuyant sur les consonnes. Le magicien y vit un signe. Ce n'était pas anodin :

Gandalf : Gente Dame, je comprends la confusion qui est votre. Cette blessure a-t-elle été soulagée ?

Olana : Oui Mithrandir, par un autre magicien de ma connaissance dont les compétences ne sont pas à mettre en doute.

Gandalf : Fort bien. Vous serait-il possible d'avoir souvenance de quelques mots ?

Olana : Ce que j'ai dit au dragon ?

Elle porta la main à son front, se plongea dans une profonde réflexion :

Olana : Je…je n'y arrive pas…

Son regard passait du souverain au magicien. Il s'y lisait de la panique, avant que la colère ne l'investisse. Une colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi ces hésitations ? Parviendrait-elle un jour à réussir quelque chose dans sa vie ? Tous ces derniers événements la rendaient folle. Une farouche détermination l'habita, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne, il le fallait …Comme toujours, Gabriel sentit ce néfaste sentiment nuire à sa protégée. Immédiatement, il apposa une main sur son front et psalmodia quelques mots la calmant instantanément :

Gabriel : _Patres nolite ad indignationem provocare filios vestros ut non pusillo animo fian._ (Père, n'irritez pas vos enfants, de peur qu'ils ne se découragent.)

Et les mots coulèrent de source :

Olana : _Astaldo Gandalf_...(le vaillant, le courageux), _Mâxan apâra_ (décision sans appel, prévue) _Amanaisâl _(non corrompue)..._AMANAISÂL_...

Un grondement accompagna ces paroles. Les intonations, graves, heurtèrent les oreilles sensibles des elfes et même Gandalf plissa les yeux. Seul l'archange restait de marbre. On l'eût dit statufié.

Après un instant de réflexion, l'istari s'approcha d'Olana, et se mit à lui parler le Valarin aussi tendrement qu'un père l'aurait fait avec son enfant, en prenant soin de baisser le ton de sa voix afin que les fâcheuses dissonances de cette langue ne heurtent point l'ouïe délicat des elfes.

La jeune femme s'empara de sa main d'un geste si brusque que le magicien en fut décontenancé. Pris au dépourvu, il se contenta d'écouter les mots désordonnés qu'Olana débitait sans interruption depuis qu'elle tenait sa main. Au bout d'un long moment, la jeune femme cessa brusquement de parler.

Le magicien fut le premier à rompre le silence :

Gandalf : Les compétences de Dame Olana, sont tout à fait exceptionnelles. Le Valarin n'est pas une langue connue et parlé en Terre du Milieu. C'est un dialecte fort compliqué et ...fort déplaisant à l'écoute. Il est certain que cette jeune femme, pour une raison encore inconnue, a été choisie pour être un lien entre les Valar et vous même...

Le Seigneur Cirdan eut un regard appuyé envers le magicien. Lui seul savait qui était véritablement Mithrandir. Un Maïa envoyé par Manwë, le plus puissant des Valar, selon sa volonté ce qui le plaçait dans une position privilégiée, du moins aux yeux du plus vieil elfe vivant en Terre du Milieu. Dès la venue du magicien en ce monde, devinant en lui un être bien plus important que ne le laissait suggérait son apparence de vieil homme, il lui avait remit l'anneau _Narya_, l'un des trois anneaux des elfes.

Depuis, un lien particulier liait ces deux êtres.

Le magicien continua son explication :

Gandalf : Seul Fëanor avait la capacité de comprendre et d'enseigner cette langue. Il est fort dommage que la querelle qui l'opposa au Valar vous ait privé de son érudition. Cela aurait très certainement pu vous être fort utile. Enfin…Je pense, qu'ils lui prodiguent un enseignement d'où l'incohérence de certains propos. Je ne connais aucun cas d'elfes, d'orques, de gobelins, où d'un quelconque être vivant sur ces terres, ayant la lumière et la connaissance de cette langue sacrée !

Nous même, Istari commençons à oublier ce parler ! Comment une telle chose à t'elle pu se produire pour une simple ...humaine ? N'y voyez là, Gente Dame, aucune inconvenance, mais enfin...

Thranduil : Quelles vont en être les conséquences ?

Gandalf : Voici une question à laquelle je ne puis malheureusement apporter aucune réponse Seigneur Thranduil.

Thranduil : Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur cette langue divine ?

Gandalf : Et bien, elle est connue, pour avoir été la première langue des Valar, et n'a jamais été utilisée en dehors de la terre bénie d'Arda. Même les dieux ne l'utilisaient plus pour s'adresser aux elfes. Trop complexe, incompréhensible pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, surtout depuis que son enseignement a été perdu dans la nuit des temps. C'est une langue faite de mots très longs, pour des voix austères avec des sons extrêmement difficile à reproduire, voici pourquoi elle est si désagréable à l'écoute.

Cirdan : Pourtant, mon enfant, vous la parlez avec une grâce étonnante.

Olana : Merci Seigneur Cirdan.

Thranduil : Certainement parce que le cœur de Ma Dame est pur et ne saurait contenir la moindre vilainie.

Elle lui tendit sa main. Aucun être présent ne pu douter d'un tel amour. Avant qu'il ne saisisse de sa main, le magicien et le Seigneur Cirdan eurent le temps d'apercevoir la bague de fiançailles en argent.

L'un et l'autre reportèrent toute leur attention sur le bijou.

Cirdan : Thranduil lui avez-vous…vous êtes-vous déclaré ?

Un instant surpris, le monarque fronça les sourcils avant de suivre le regard de l'istari dirigé sur la bague :

Thranduil : Dame Olana a répondu favorablement à ma demande. Nous sommes liés désormais.

Le temps sembla se figer. Enfin, Cirdan s'approcha d'Olana. Malgré les marques sur son visage, malgré le regard qu'elle lui lançait, jamais il n'avait vu plus bel amour sur les traits d'une femme. Avec douceur, il prit sa main d'un geste paternel :

Cirdan : Dame Olana, chère enfant, soyez béni pour cet amour offert avec tant d'innocence. Le Seigneur Thranduil est un monarque méritant, qui a depuis toujours porté une lourde peine. Par votre venue, vous la lui avez allégé, et lui avez offert ce pour quoi il devra se battre avec abnégation…votre bonheur. Aujourd'hui j'ose enfin l'avouer, c'est vous qui lui étiez destinée.

Olana : Vos mots répandent en moi la douceur et la chaleur d'un amour paternel que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci d'avoir pris, pour un court instant, la place qui en mon cœur lui était destiné.

Cirdan : Pour lui, comme pour vous Dame Olana, je serai ce père qui vous a tant fait défaut.

Du plus profond de son âme, Cirdan ressentit la puissance de cet amour. Ainsi, le destin avait envoyé à ce monarque une épreuve de plus dans sa longue vie de souffrance. Qu'allait-il en être dans l'avenir ?

Gandalf, plus pragmatique, s'en tint à une conclusion plus inquiétante :

Gandalf : Cet engagement Majesté ne restera pas sans conséquence.

Thranduil : J'assumerai la portée de mon geste comme tout ellon désireux d'honorer sa promesse.

Gandalf : Envisagez-vous, le mariage et offrir à cette Dame une couronne dont la légitimité sera remise en cause avec la virulence de vos détracteurs ?

Thranduil : Ceux qui s'y opposeront me trouveront sur le chemin de leurs revendications !

Le ton se durcit autant que sa volonté de convaincre :

Olana : Nous n'en sommes point encore là…peut être…

Thranduil : Il ne sera pas dit que la vindicte de quelques Seigneurs aille à l'encontre de ma volonté. Dame Olana deviendra mon épouse que cela plaise ou non !

Gabriel émit enfin un mouvement. Il fut infime…ce n'était qu'un sourire, mais à lui seul, il signifiait beaucoup. L'avenir de l'enfant du Très Haut semblait entre de très belles mains.

Gandalf comprit, en cet instant, qu'il serait vain de lutter. La témérité de ce monarque deviendrait légendaire. Tant d'abnégation le surprendrait toujours. Ce n'était pas un souverain ordinaire. Le digne enfant d'Oropher !

Olana, toujours assise sur sa chaise, se leva à son tour et vint se placer aux côtés de son fiancé. Sa voix d'une douceur enchanteresse, se teinta d'un soupçon d'autorité chose tout à fait surprenante de la part d'une humaine.

Thranduil avait toujours été un monarque craint et admiré, pourtant, cette jeune femme l'avait, non seulement conquis, mais adoucit, ce que Cirdan apprécia à sa juste valeur. Gandalf haussa un sourcil :

Olana : Je revendique, haut et fort, mon droit à aimer Sa Majesté Thranduil. Je serai dans son histoire, une page que je remplirai de beaux écrits, je vous en fais le serment aujourd'hui.

Le roi prit sa main. Ce geste simple n'avait jamais trahi amour plus intense. Gabriel baissa les paupières. Ce sentiment puissant emplissait ses sens. Il ne fit rien pour se l'interdire. Ce ressenti, était sa raison de vivre. A chacune des interventions auprès de ces êtres dont il avait la charge et ce depuis la nuit des temps, son cœur se gonflait d'un amour sans limite à chaque triomphe contre le mal.

Ce dernier n'avait rien à envier à tout ceux dont il avait pu s'enorgueillir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'istari changea de sujet, pensant sans doute revenir plus tard sur cet épineux problème :

Gandalf : Dame Olana, aviez-vous déjà été mise en présence de ce dragon blanc ?

L'espace d'un instant, un trouble l'envahit. Le souvenir de cette …chose, venue la sauver dans la plaine alors qu'elle se trouvait en présence du démon Asmodée, lui revint en mémoire tel un coup de fouet. Comme toujours, Gabriel vola à son secours :

Gabriel : Mithrandir, un dragon ne se trouve pas inopinément sur le chemin de chacun en ce monde. Cette enfant s'en serait aperçut…non ?

Gandalf : Hum, certes, oui…

Légèrement piqué au vif, le magicien n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Le lien étrange entre ce personnage et cette femme l'intriguait. Sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi, il ressentit une certaine connivence entre ces deux êtres et comme une dissimulation dûment approuvée par l'un comme par l'autre…

Cependant, il reprit sa narration comme si de rien n'était :

Gandalf : Ces dragons, ne sont pas des animaux ordinaires, pas plus que des monstres voués aux combats ou à la défense. Ils sont dotés de pensées, d'intuition et possèdent une grande capacité de jugement qui les rend autonomes. _Morgoth_, aux commencements de ses sombres manigances avait créé ces chimères d'une redoutable efficacité et fidèles à sa cause, mais ces dragons, mise à part une éternelle reconnaissance envers leurs créateurs, n'ont pas de maître. Seul le désir de servir une noble cause les rend invincibles, tout comme ils choisissent eux-mêmes la personne dont ils seront les serviteurs jusqu'à leur mort.

Cirdan : Comment pouvez-vous connaitre tant, sur un tel mystère ?

Le magicien se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux dissimulaient mal une lueur de vaillance :

Gandalf : J'ai, moi aussi, de temps à autre, la vanité d'affirmer être dans le secret des Dieux, et plus vraisemblablement que certains d'ailleurs…

Gabriel haussa un sourcil à la perfection. Il lui semblait que certains mots étaient dirigés contre lui. Sa remarquable placidité, fit néanmoins merveille et il ne releva, en aucune façon, cette réflexion. Le magicien, continua donc sur sa lancée :

Gandalf : Je me suis déjà rendu sur les terres de Valinor, tout comme vous Cirdan, et ce n'était pas toujours pour aller fumer l'herbe à pipe, mon péché mignon, en rêvassant la tête dans les nuages.

Cirdan : Je crois discerner un léger trait d'ironie dans vos propos Mithrandir…

Olana : Gabriel et moi-même ne sommes pas dans les pas des plus grands de ce monde. J'ai eu l'honneur, il est vrai, de visiter un endroit merveilleux où les personnes de mon espèce ne peuvent se rendre. Cela ne fait pas pour autant de moi une intrigante.

Gandalf : Vous vous méprenez, Gente Dame, jamais…

Olana : Votre méfiance est légitime. Je ne vous accuse en aucune façon Mithrandir, sans doute ferais-je la même chose à votre place. Il n'y a rien pour moi en ce monde, hormis ce rêve que j'avais espéré de toute ma foi et qui grandit de jour en jour, jusqu'à dépasser mes espérances. Le pouvoir ne me sied pas. Je ne suis pas faite pour cela. Seul l'amour guide mes pas…rien d'autres. Si pour cela, il me fallait renoncer à cette couronne qui semble en effrayer plus d'un…j'y renoncerai.

Thranduil : Vous serez ma souveraine Olana. Ainsi s'ordonneront les éléments de votre vie.

Olana : Est-ce un ordre ou un désir ?

Thranduil : Un souhait qu'il me plairait de voir s'accomplir.

Cirdan : Il le sera Thranduil, croyez-moi, il le sera.

Olana : Aurais-je un droit de regard, Majesté ?

Surpris par cette soudaine hardiesse, l'elfe prit le temps de l'observer. Une lueur brillait dans son regard, l'une de celles qui aurait enflammé son désir s'il s'était trouvé seul. Un haussement de sourcil souligna avec grâce sa réaction. S'il appréciait la douceur de cette femme, il n'était pas contre un peu d'impétuosité, un trait de caractère dont était dépourvue sa défunte épouse. Les elfines, en général ne contredisaient pas une opinion émise, étant le plus souvent en accord avec celui ou celle qui l'émettait, les discussions s'effectuaient avec diplomatie et respect.

Oropher n'était pas aussi docile et son fils ressemblait beaucoup à ce père si particulier, aussi la réaction d'Olana lui plût-elle :

Thranduil : Il va de soi, qu'une discussion nourrie d'arguments bienfondés, serait la bienvenue dans toute prise de décision.

Olana : C'est bien ainsi que j'imaginais la chose Majesté. Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Le dialogue se scella sur un sourire complice et mit un terme à cette discussion.  
Respectueusement, tous se retirèrent en s'inclinant.

Cirdan : Demain aura lieu les funérailles de Thorin Ecu de chêne. Cette nuit, tous chanteront les louanges de ce roi avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses ancêtres dans la crypte du palais.

Olana : Sa Majesté et moi-même rendrons hommage à son courage. Les différents entre vos deux peuples doivent s'adoucir. Que chacun fasse un pas, ce sera la promesse d'un renouveau, et même si certaines rancunes demeurent, le geste sera réconfortant.

Le roi sylvestre se raidit, mais d'un signe de tête il approuva la décision de sa bien aimée. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Olana s'avança vers lui les mains tendues. D'un même élan, il les emprisonna dans les siennes.

Son visage faisait peine à voir et malgré l'usage du baume, son œil ne désenflait pas. Malgré tout, elle trouva en elle la force de l'apaiser :

Olana : Ne soyez point chagriné Majesté. Je n'en souffre pas.

Rassuré, son regard se baissa sur les vêtements salis de son aimée. Elle ne pouvait demeurer ainsi un instant de plus :

Thranduil : M'autorisez-vous à vous dévêtir mon ange ? Ces habits sont souillés…je comprendrais fort bien si vous souhaitiez requérir l'aide d'Oilïnn….

Olana : Non mon roi. Ce sont vos mains que je désire sur moi.

Un à un, les vêtements glissèrent au sol. Le regard toujours baissé, elle le laissait faire sans émettre la moindre parole. Elles auraient été superflues. Enfin nue, il admira ce corps de femme dont les courbes l'avait tant de fois ému.

Prenant un linge dans une main et le savon de l'autre, il entreprit de la toiletter.

Effleurant à peine sa peau, le tissu effaçait au fur et à mesure les traces. Telle une enfant obéissante, elle se laissait faire appréciant la patience dans ses intentions.

Lorsqu'il sentit la boursouflure des cicatrices dans son dos, ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir s'échappa bien malgré lui :

Olana : Elles seront toujours présentes Majesté, je n'y peux rien. C'est mon histoire.

Thranduil : J'en suis conscient mon amour.

Ces mots suffirent à la faire plonger dans les bras du roi. Encore mouillée, il jeta le tissu imprégné de savon et la serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Ce fut le moment pour elle de se lâcher enfin. Tout ce qu'elle peinait à contenir en elle jaillit en un torrent de larmes silencieuses. Les deux amants, collés l'un contre l'autre reprenaient confiance en la vie :

Thranduil : _Laissez couler ces larmes, _

_D'un baiser je les sècherai._

_Alors que tout est douleur,_

_Vous demeurerez contre mon cœur._

_Laissez couler sur mes lèvres,_

_Ces perles de rosée,_

_Et qu'au fond de ma gorge,_

_Leurs goûts m'invitent à les déguster._

_Grande souffrance, belle souffrance,_

_Que ces mots soient en partance, _

_Pour ne jamais revenir._

_Je veux les bannir,_

_De votre cœur,_

_Et ne l'emplir que de Notre bonheur._

Aussitôt, les larmes se tarirent au profit d'un magnifique sourire. Perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, chacun y puisait la force nécessaire :

Thranduil : Je dois finir ma tâche Ma Dame. Vous allez prendre froid.

Une fois de plus, l'odorat développé de Luthïen la sentit. Même à l'autre bout de ce monde, il l'a reconnaitrait, il saurait qu'elle viendrait vers lui…et une fois de plus, il la devinait très excitée, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Il se dissimula derrière un mur et l'observa à loisirs.

Il adorait cela, même s'il reconnaissait là l'un de ses nombreux travers, mais il avait, bien souvent, emprunté assez de chemins de traverses pour se penser différent de ses semblables.

Elle arrêtait un nombre impressionnant de personnes en posant toujours la même question : « _Auriez-vous aperçut un elfe aux cheveux_ _noirs, courts, avec un air de corniaud ?_ ». Amusé par cette personnalité hors norme, il la laissait courir de droite à gauche, interpellant, mais cela n'était pas un hasard, un nombre impressionnant de mâle qui, tout heureux de s'adresser à une si jolie personne, prenait plaisir à faire durer la conversation, ce à quoi elle répondait par des minauderies exagérées et fort talentueuses.

Même les hommes d'un certain âge avaient droit à son numéro de charme. Elle adorait être l'attention de ces messieurs et ne se privait pas de ce petit plaisir et lorsque l'un d'entre eux pensait entrevoir une possibilité de parfaire connaissance, elle s'éloignait rapidement en distillant son rire semblable au son d'une petite clochette.

Plus elle cherchait, plus elle commençait à s'énerver. Les nombreux petits cris qu'elle poussait le démontraient parfaitement. Irritée, elle pestait en tapant son peton sur le sol. Curieusement, elle soutenait un poids dans le creux de sa robe qui, relevée de cette façon, laissait entrevoir son jupon blanc, au dessous, légèrement transparent de sorte que nombre de regards se perdaient entre les plis de ce vêtement censé se trouver dissimulé.

Soudain, une voix, mielleuse et terriblement aguichante aux intonations graves s'éleva :

Luthïen : Vous cherchez quelqu'un Gente Damoiselle ?

Elle se tourna vers la provenance du son et le vit, beau, sexy en diable, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'une maison, ses cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés, les bras croisés, son visage parfait aux traits raffinés, où trônait un sourire auquel aucune représentante du sexe féminin n'aurait su résister. Pourtant, il se trouvait une personne en ce monde, une seule, capable de lui tenir tête et cette dernière portait le doux prénom de Chaperon Rose. Immédiatement la répartie ne se fit pas attendre tout comme l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé :

Chaperon Rose : Ah te voilà corniaud !

Et là, une colère divine s'abattit sur le pauvre capitaine. Elle plongea sa main dans ce qu'elle dissimulait au creux de sa robe relevé, et commença à lui envoyer des cailloux en l'invectivant de sa voix légère :

Chaperon Rose : Cà y est ? Tu as fini de jouer à la guéguerre ? Parce que moi, je me suis retrouvée toute seule à me défendre comme je le pouvais, au péril de ma vie, moi une pauvre femme sans défense…seule…

Pour éviter les jets de pierre, l'ellon effectuait de légers petits sauts, en souriant. Ce n'était pas bien difficile d'esquiver l'attaque de cette petite poupée en colère, d'ailleurs il adorait cela. Pour la faire enrager d'avantage, il lui répondit d'un ton affligé :

Luthïen : Oh, voyez-vous cela ? Une pauvre petite jeune femme sans défense, obligé de manier le lancer de pierre et le maniement du bâton placé aux bons endroits pour se sauver d'elle-même…

Chaperon Rose : Ouhhh ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves !

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut jetée toutes ses pierres avant de se rapprocher de cette petite furie. Non contente d'avoir gaspillé toutes ses munitions, la belle se baissa à terre cherchant d'autres projectiles à lancer à ce chenapan, osant se moquer de son désarroi…pas si désespéré tout de même !

Ce fut le moment pour lui de fondre sur sa proie et la ceinturer avec force. Là, il tenta de lui donner un baiser dans le cou, mais la gourgandine bascula sa tête en arrière et le capitaine de la garde du roi sylvestre se prit une superbe prune en pleine tête. Pas mécontente de son haut fait, Chaperon exultait. Grave erreur.

D'une prise de combat, tout à fait inattendu, il la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule et elle atterrit sur le sol, les jupons relevés, ses admirables jambes hâlées à la vue de l'ellon. Aussitôt il la plaqua à terre et se positionna sur elle, emprisonnant ses bras au dessus de son visage. Haletante, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hiératique. Bon sang, Luthïen eut le plus grand mal pour ne pas se jeter sur cette affolante femelle :

Luthïen : Ma puce….ce que je pourrais te faire en cet instant !

Chaperon Rose : Encore faudrait-il que je vous y autorisasse Monsieur !

Le regard brûlant de l'elfe plongea dans celui de la jeune femme. Pendant, ce qui paru durer une éternité, aucun son ne sortait d'aucune bouche. Seul une ambiance électrique les rapprochait de plus en plus près :

Luthïen : Alors ma belle, je t'ai un peu manqué ? Tu n'es pas si mécontente de me retrouver on dirait.

Chaperon Rose : Tu te trompes !

Luthïen : Vraiment ?

Son visage se rapprocha de l'oreille de Chaperon Rose, dans un souffle brûlant, ses paroles firent l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque :

Luthïen : Je suis certain qu'une main baladeuse prouverait le contraire…

Chaperon Rose : C'est déloyal…

Luthïen : Tout comme ton attaque.

Chaperon Rose : Je te déteste !

Luthïen : J'en ai conscience. Pourrais-tu simplement me le rappeler lorsque mes coups de reins te combleront ? Ton envie sature mes sens !

Chaperon Rose : Et qui te dit que je répondrai à cet appel à la luxure ?

Un léger mouvement du bassin suffit à faire élever un gémissement fort appuyé :

Luthïen : Cela…

Chaperon Rose : Comptes-tu me détrousser au vu et au su de tout le monde ?

Luthïen : Il me reste encore un peu de décence, assez pour te charger sur mon épaule, et t'emporter jusque sous ma tente où mon corps se déchaînera sur le tien…

Chaperon Rose : Ou ton corps se déchaînera sur le mien ? Quelle vantardise Monsieur le Capitaine !

Un nouveau mouvement du bassin eut raison de l'indiscipline de cette furie :

Chaperon Rose : Si tu ne mets pas ta menace à exécution dans les secondes qui suit, je vais me mettre à hurler !

Luthïen : Mais on dirait que vous êtes pressée Gente Damoiselle. Cela ne me paraît pas très convenable.

Chaperon Rose : Gougnafier, malandrin…Vas-tu te décider ?

Luthïen : Vos désirs sont des ordres Damoiselle, comme tous ceux ordonnés par les nombreuses femelles que j'ai eu l'honneur d'honorer.

La répartie ne se fit point attendre, et lorsque l'ellon relâcha l'emprise de ses bras, elle agrippa très fort ses cheveux en tirant dessus. Le rire de Luthïen résonna contre les pierres :

Luthïen : J'adore cette petite femelle en colère. Allez ma belle, vas-y, déchaîne ton courroux, frappe-moi de tes petits poings rageurs, griffe mon dos, petit animal sauvage…que je puisse te mater à ma guise.

Toute dévouée au bon plaisir de son mâle, la belle échevelée, ne cessait de le houspiller, griffer, tirer sur sa chevelure, jusqu'à le mordre :

Luthïen : Eh bien dis-moi, en voilà des manières. Je pense que je dois faire preuve, maintenant, de ma supériorité.

La récréation avait assez duré, aussi l'elfe la fit basculer sur son épaule, en prenant soin de rabattre ses jupons, et l'emporta jusque sous sa tente. Le long du chemin, toute une bordée de jurons accompagna les pas de Luthïen qui, de temps en temps, administrait une tape sur le fessier rebondie de sa dulcinée.

Parvenu enfin dans son antre, l'ellon la jeta littéralement sur sa couche et sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, son corps s'allongea sur celui, frémissant, de sa maîtresse.

Sa main s'égara sous le jupon de Chaperon et caressa la peau satinée de ses cuisses. Sa respiration devint sifflante en même temps qu'il se rapprochait du lieu de sa prochaine perdition. Un sourire suave étira ses traits et un doux murmure s'éleva :

Luthïen : On dirait que j'avais raison…_ninui_ (mouillée)…ma puce, tu ne pourras jamais me tromper à propos de mes affirmations.

Chaperon Rose : Que m'as-tu dit encore ? Tu profites lâchement de la situation !

Luthïen : Huummm, oui j'avoue. Je t'ai dit que tu étais mouillée ma puce…

Jamais le regard du Capitaine n'avait été plus chaud :

Chaperon Rose : C'est parce que j'ai chaud, imbécile !

Luthïen : Mais oui. Alors, en ce cas, il me faut rafraîchir au plus vite ce petit _mael_ (plaisir).

Chaperon Rose : Encore un mot à ta convenance.

Luthïen : Tu as raison, finis de jouer. Je vais te prendre sur le champ ne te laissant aucune opportunité de me contrer, je vais te prendre et caresser ce délicat petit bouton que tu possèdes entre ces magnifiques jambes et je prendrai bien soin de te faire gémir sur tous les tons, avant d'investir ton antre, et là, il se pourrait que de mes lèvres je ne bâillonne ta bouche bien trop occupée à crier le plaisir que mes attributs feront naître en toi. Je finirai mon investiture par une série de coup de boutoirs dont chaque poussée te fera hurler. Cela te convient-il ma petite puce brûlante ?

Toute émoustillée par la perspective de ces joyeuses festivités, la belle ne put qu'émettre un gémissement scellant cet accord, d'une façon toute symbolique. Aussitôt, l'elfe ôta le dernier rempart protégeant son intimité avant que de ses doigts ne naissent les premières envolées lyriques.

Chaperon Rose chanta sur tous les tons et toutes les variations, tel que le lui avait promis son fougueux Capitaine et leurs cris de jouissances s'accordèrent à l'unisson.

Bien plus tard, les deux amants s'autorisèrent enfin, le droit au repos. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Luthïen la cajolait, lui offrant de douces paroles dans sa langue natale, la pensant endormie…

Les paupières closes, Chaperon Rose, n'en perdait pas une miette, et bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas le sens, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il devait s'agir de mots d'une grande valeur. L'intonation qu'il y enjoignait, finit de la faire basculer dans une intense émotion. Une larme perla, malgré toute la force qu'elle avait mise pour la retenir, mais il était trop tard, il l'avait aperçut. Elle maintint son yeux fermés, se maudissant pour se moment de relâchement et le beau Capitaine n'en fut que plus ému :

Luthïen : Garde tes paupières scellées, ma douce, je ne te ferai point l'affront de te dresser devant tes propres peurs. Ton cœur vient de s'exprimer à travers cette larme. Me permets-tu de la boire, afin qu'en bouche, je puisse goûter à cet amour que ta raison refuses ? C'est un dur combat qu'ils se livrent ensemble…lequel finira par l'emporter ? Puis-je la cueillir, avant qu'elle ne s'égare ?

Un signe de la tête l'y encouragea et sa langue vint doucement lécher cette eau salée qui lentement disparu dans la bouche de l'ellon. C'en fut trop pour la gourgandine qui d'un mouvement brusque, entoura de ses bras, le cou de son capitaine avant d'y enfouir son visage dont les larmes le couvrait totalement…rien ne pu endiguer ce flot salée, que Luthïen sécha de ses ardents baisers...

Leurs cœurs, enfin à l'unisson, venait enfin de trouver l'accord majeur.

Nue, et enveloppé dans un linge, Olana, debout face à la montagne solitaire, fixait les nombreuses étoiles dans un ciel clair et pur. En contrebas, des milliers de feux rappelaient la voûte céleste, comme si nombres d'entres ces astres s'étaient échoués dans la vallée. Les chants, longs et mélodieux aux intonations mélancoliques dispensaient un peu de réconfort pour les vivants. Cela se transformait en complainte, formées de nombreux couplets dont les faits tragiques en composaient les paroles.

Proches de l'oraison funèbre, ces mots racontaient les hauts faits des combattants et leurs vaillances au combat.

Souhaitant apporter sa contribution, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sa voix, s'éleva dans l'air, aussi limpide que le chant d'un ruisseau. Depuis toute jeune, Olana avait été formé aux différentes techniques vocales permettant d'étendre sa tessiture et d'enrichir son timbre vocal. Sa voix puissante, émettait un vibrato naturel digne des plus grands chanteurs de son temps. C'était bien là, le seul cadeau que ses parents lui avaient octroyé. Sur l'insistance de son professeur de chant, elle était parvenue à perfectionner son apprentissage et _mère_ pensa, au final, qu'il serait de bon ton, pour son époux, d'en faire grand cas lors de dîner d'apparat.

Cette nuit-là, le temps des leçons étaient bien derrière elle. Seul l'écho de son cœur, intensifiait les notes de cette mélodie.

Alors qu'il finissait ses ablutions, Thranduil, en retrait de quelques pas, demeurait immobile ne souhaitant l'interrompre. Touché, au plus profond de sons cœur, cet instant demeura figé dans sa mémoire et il s'en souviendrait encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, il s'approcha lentement, posa son verre de vin sur une table toute proche et collé contre son dos, l'enserra de ses bras puissants. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou la faisant frissonner. Sans parvenir à se contrôler, les lèvres de l'elfe caressaient sa peau nue occasionnant de doux soupirs :

Thranduil : C'était magnifique mon ange.

Olana : Merci Majesté.

Thranduil : _Dineth nin_… (Ma fiancée), ce terme qu'il me plaît de vous susurrer à loisirs, me comble de fierté, autant qu'il me rappelle combien votre venue était inespéré.

Olana : Je vous aurais trouvé au bout du monde Majesté. Mon amour m'a guidé vers vous, à moins que cela ne relève d'un miracle.

Thranduil : Qu'est-ce qu'un miracle Ma Dame ?

Olana : Cela peut s'expliquer comme un fait extraordinaire que l'on ne peut expliquer de manière savante. Il est souvent attribué à une force divine…

Olana interrompit ses paroles…ces propres mots venaient de la placer devant une évidence que jusqu'alors son esprit avait réfuté. Se pourrait-il qu'une quelconque intervention divine ne soit la cause de toute cette aventure ? Gabriel ne souhaitait que le bonheur de la savoir comblée…mais était-ce vraiment tout ?

Elle porta sa main à son front. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et des frissons parcoururent son corps :

Thranduil : Vous tremblez. Venez Ma Dame, rentrons, l'air est frais cette nuit et vos cheveux sont encore humides. Vous les humains êtes si fragiles…

Elle lui sourit et rentra. Malgré son châle, elle continuait à trembler. Le monarque lui prit la main :

Thranduil : Me permettez-vous mon ange ?

Intriguée, elle s'approcha. Il la conduisit vers sa couche, la fit assoir puis délicatement, et ôta son châle, lequel glissa de ses épaules sur ses bras et découvrit ses seins lourds aux rondeurs parfaites. Ses doigts effleurèrent cette gorge aux promesses enchanteresses et il se débarrassa, à son tour, de sa tunique.

Il prit un soin tout particulier à la prendre tout contre lui, la pressant contre sa poitrine. Là, peau contre peau, les deux amants puisèrent chacun la force et la douceur que leurs corps réclamaient.

Olana poussa un long gémissement. Cet élan soudain la rassasiait comme un repas frugal après le carême. Le son même du cœur royal chantait au creux de ses oreilles. Il n'aurait pu y avoir de plus belle musique en ce monde…

Elle serra le torse imberbe de son amant aussi fort qu'elle le put en gémissant, alors qu'il lui caressait sa longue chevelure. La couverture reposant sur le lit lui servit de cocon pour l'enrober, puis il s'allongea, la maintenant contre son cœur :

Thranduil : Je suis là mon ange, je serai toujours là pour vous. Dormez à présent _ore nin, lye melane. Nai naicelya autuva._ (Mon cœur, je vous aime. Puisse ta douleur s'évanouir.)

Olana : _Lye melane aran nin_. (Je vous aime mon roi.)

Ce fut avec des mots en sindarin qu'il accompagna, doucement, son ange vers le pays de songes :

Thranduil : _Quand la nuit se pose,_

_Que votre cœur se repose,_

_Quand vos paupières se closent, telle une rose qui se replie,_

_J'aime ce moment où je vous dis,_

_Mon amour, bonne nuit…_

Mais déjà, elle s'était endormie….

La nuit était bien avancée. Les chants nimbaient toujours chaque pierre des ruines de Dale comme celles encombrant l'entrée du palais d'Erebor.

Non loin de sa majestueuse entrée, un petit être surveillait les allées et venues. Un sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres. Un autre énergumène, peu recommandable celui-là, surveillait les agissements du premier qui, loin de se douter qu'il était observé, en avait oublié jusqu'à la plus élémentaire prudence. Sa grosse tête informe et ses membres rabougries, le faisait paraitre particulièrement difforme et peu plaisant à voir.

Lui, n'en avait cure. La seule personne qu'il semblait suivre des yeux, se trouvait être un semi homme. Encore un petit modèle d'homme, et son attention paraissait accrue.

Le lutin renifla son odeur…nauséabonde et lâcha une appréciation tout à fait digne de son vocabulaire fleuri :

Mic Mac : Eh frérot, tu schlingues !

La forme bougea rapidement cherchant d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix nasillarde :

Mic Mac : Tu peux toujours me chercher péquenaud, t'es pas prêt d'me trouver. J'suis plutôt fortiche dans l'art du camouflage. Par contre toi, t'es un peu ballot.

De gros yeux luisants sous les reflets de la lune démontraient une peur irrationnelle mêlée à une interrogation tout à fait légitime :

Mic Mac : Alors ? On chie dans son froc on dirait ! Quèqu'y t'fait peur comme çà ? On dirait qu'ta pas la conscience tranquille toi !

Furieux de ne point découvrir la provenance de cette voix, la forme détala comme un lapin :

Mic Mac : Eh, pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? J't'ai fais peur ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Jack s'avançait vers le lutin, ou du moins de son légendaire filet de voix :

Jack : A qui parlais-tu le gnome ? Où tu es ?

Mic Mac : Un peu ici, un peu là-bas…

Jack : Et mon pied au cul tu vas l'avoir un peu partout !

Mic Mac : Ah…ok, te bile pas, je sors, mais tu frapperas pas un pauv' lutin comme moi hein mon frère ?

Jack : Frère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'c'est conneries ! Sors de ta cachette ou je sens qu'je vais m'énerver.

Tout penaud, le lutin se montra à son ami le mercenaire, ses longues oreilles tombant de chaque côté de son visage :

Jack : Arrête ton char, j'vais pas t'cogner, quoique, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais t'as une tête à claques…mon frère !

Mic Mac : Mais tu m'aimes bien quand même hein ?

Jack : Tu tiens vraiment à l'savoir ?

Mic Mac : Ok Boss, j'dis plus rien.

Jack : 'tain, tu dégages une de ces odeurs…

Mic Mac : Non, c'est l'autre.

Jack : Qui çà l'autre ?

Mic Mac : Ben, y'avait un drôle de bonze caché dans l'ombre, mais y paraissait pas clair. Une sale gueule avec des gros yeux globuleux, et des bras maigres à faire pleurer l'Amélie. Pas franc du collier le gus…

Jack : Petit, avec une tête de têtard, des yeux de poissons, et un corps de biafrais ? Ok, on est pas dans la merde…

Mic Mac : Tu connais l'gars ?

Jack : J'crois avoir deviné et un bon conseil, ne va pas traîner dans son secteur.

Mic Mac : Ah…autrement dit, y va nous faire chier…

Jack : C'est à peu près çà, il va bien faire chier son monde celui-là, comme quoi ce sont souvent les plus petits qu'on devrait craindre.

Mic Mac : Eh, on pourrait s'occuper de lui tranquillos, genre…disparu…oh, eh où çà ? Ben on sait pas quoi…Tu vois l' genre. On l'attrape, on l'dévisse et on s'débarrasse du corps !

Jack : T'es complètement déjanté toi.

Mic Mac : Ben quoi ? Si y va nous empoisonner la vie, autant l'écraser comme un cafard…

Jack : C'est toi qu'je vais écraser si tu vas pas te laver dans la rivière dans les…hum…dix secondes montres en main.

Mic Mac : T'as même pas d'montre….mais je sais où tu pourrais trouver tout plein de belles choses.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?

Mic Mac : Cà te dirait pas un peu d'flouze ?

Jack : Quoi ?

Mic Mac : De l'oseille, d'l'artiche, du beurre, d'l'avoine, d'la blanquette…

Jack : T'en as encore ?

Mic Mac : Vouais, mon vocabulaire est bien fourni pour çà.

Jack : Si tu manigances encore un plan à la con…

Mic Mac : Ok, frérot, te bile pas…j'vais m'laver et oublie c'que j't'ai dit.

Jack : Cà n'y compte pas trop. Je vais t'avoir à l'œil, lutin d'mes deux !

Mic Mac : Merde !

Jack : Tu disais ?

Mic Mac : Qu'j't'aimais bien frangin ! Après tout on est de la même famille non ?

Déjà, le lutin se fondait dans la nuit vers le cours d'eau laver son petit corps, alors que dans sa tête un plan prenait forme dont il faudrait préalablement en écarter le frérot Jack.

Cà…c'était une certitude.

Et soudain il pensa à sa frangine Chaperon Rose.

Finalement….c'était peut être mieux une frangine ! Non ?

C'est doux, gentil, çà couine un peu, mais l'avantage c'est qu'çà n'a pas de couilles, et cela représentait soudain un sérieux avantage !


	38. Chapter 38 Gloire Honneur et Vol à l'éta

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, ainsi qu'à ma petite Communauté d'Obsession,

Comme annoncé, ce chapitre ne se base plus sur le livre « le Hobbit ». Désormais, c'est mon imagination qui prend le relais. Les personnages de Tolkien lui appartiennent toujours certes, mais l'histoire va évoluer selon mes propres idées.

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ceci et je vous propose un peu de musique, à savoir :

\- 1 Hour of Epic Space Music : Cosmos – Volume 2 GRV MegaMix ( avec deux titres de prédilection : Guardians at the Gate (David garcia Diaz – Remix minute 07 : 32) et Interstellar Clemens Ruh minute 51 : 10)

\- Emotionnal cinematic Mattia Cupelli

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de belles vacances. Bientôt ce sera mon tour, mais je tâcherai de poster la suite d'Obsession avec, toutefois, le rythme que j'ai choisi pour cet été, à savoir, un chapitre par quinzaine.

Profitez tous de ce bel été. Portez-vous bien.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et notamment :

Méliane, Fanélia, Baka Saru , Eilonna, Alexandre, Evraldrym, Amrod, et tous ceux que je connais pas encore mais qui, peut-être un jour prochain, se feront connaitre.

Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, j'y réponds dans l'espace reviews. Merci.

A bientôt !

Arakïell

Chapitre 38

Gloire Honneur et Vol à l'étalage…

Au petit jour, les brasiers avaient finit par s'éteindre…

L'odeur pestilentielle s'était enfin dispersée, et toute trace de cadavres ennemis, disparue. Les rescapés d'Esgaroth, commençaient à s'organiser afin de rebâtir les parties de la ville détruites par l'attaque de Smaug lors de son installation à Erebor. La volonté y était…ne manquait que les fonds. L'argent faisait défaut, mais il demeurait une promesse annoncée par un futur roi. Ce dernier avait péri dans la bataille, mais oublierait-on pour autant, ceux à qui elle avait été promise ?

Soucieux de subvenir aux besoins des nouveaux habitants de Dale, Bard cherchait un moyen de faire plier la volonté farouche des nains de sauvegarder leur patrimoine, d'autant qu'il n'était pas facile de s'y attaquer.

Ces gens avaient la réputation d'être aussi têtues qu'une armée d'orques en colère, c'était dire. Cependant, Bard fondait tous ses espoirs sur Daïn pied d'acier, lequel, à ce qui se racontait, semblait un peu plus sensible que son cousin rongé par le mal de l'or.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de convaincre le souverain, son regard se porta sur Dale. Avant l'arrivée de Smaug, la cité était synonyme de couleurs, de joies, d'abondance et de vie. Partout, des peintures, des fresques représentaient des scènes de la splendeur autrefois légendaire de ce lieu. Des arbres chargés de fruits appétissants, des marchés artistiquement décoré dont toutes les marchandises faisaient envies. Sur les marchés, des jouets et des bijoux d'Erebor étaient en vente et dans le ciel flottaient fièrement les insignes de la ville sur des bannières immenses auxquelles se joignait le vol gracieux des cerfs-volants. L'opulence avait un droit de cité et chaque habitant bénéficiait d'un niveau de vie envié par les villes avoisinantes…

Mais l'attaque du dragon avait réduit à néant les rêves de prospérité de la ville d'or.

Toutes traces de couleurs avaient disparu au profit d'une uniformité suintant la tristesse. La joie autrefois présente dans chacune des ruelles de la ville n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les arbres chargés de fruits odorants étaient morts et rabougris. Des jardins suspendus, ne subsistaient que les ferronneries. Le contraste entre l'apogée glorieux et l'état de ruine était en partie dû à l'absence de la formidable palette de couleurs qui constituaient la particularité de Dale, et notamment l'emploi de tuiles rouges conférant à l'ensemble, à chaque coucher de soleil, un reflet couleur rubis, pierre fétiche du grand père de Thorin, Thror, extraite en profusion des profondeurs d'Erebor.

Partout sur les murs, la signature du feu de Smaug apparaissait sur les murs chauffés par le feu du dragon. Les pierres brûlées s'auréolaient d'un kaléidoscope de couleurs passant du violet, au rose, passant par le bleu…

Si ce n'était le souvenir de la dévastation de ce lieu enchanteur, l'aspect conféré à ces murs aurait pu demeurer plaisant…mais il ne l'était pas.

Heureusement, les intérieurs des rares habitations, encore debout, étaient encore peu ou prou dans l'état où elles se trouvaient lorsque Smaug avait ravagé la ville, un siècle et demi plus tôt. Les murs peints de couleurs vives, le plus souvent du rouge, avaient conservés leurs magnifiques teintes. Les meubles, quoique légèrement défraîchis et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, semblaient de si belles factures, qu'ils pouvaient avoir sans aucun problèmes une seconde vie, une fois délivrer de leurs manteaux grisâtres.

L'armurerie, était intacte, les défenseurs de la ville n'avaient pas eu le temps de se munir des armes, cet atout avait-il été apprécié lors de la Bataille qui venait d'être livrée.

La Grande Salle de Dale, avec sa tour adjacente, était devenue le quartier général des elfes et du roi Thranduil dont la venue avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Elle offrait un point de vue magnifique sur la vallée. C'est là, que la tente de campagne du souverain elfique, était montée. Spacieuse, tendu de lin blanc, une bannière aux armes de Sa Majesté flottant à son sommet, elle représentait, à elle seule, un pouvoir non négligeable dans cet amas de ruines.

Les sorties de ce monarque, en dehors de son royaume, étaient plutôt rares, aussi impressionnait-il toujours les habitants d'Esgaroth, et plus encore depuis qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de cette humaine à la chevelure aussi blanche que la neige venue des montagnes.

Il fut un temps où cette Grande Salle devait en avoir fait rêver plus d'un. Aujourd'hui, le toit à moitié effondrée, ajoutait à la tristesse de la ville. Comme si le point culminant de la souffrance se trouvait être entre ces murs…

Ce lieu symbolique se devait de revivre. Bard se fit la promesse de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour lui offrir, à nouveau, son lustre d'antan.

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit…

Cette femme, qu'il avait eu l'honneur de croiser avant la bataille pourrait sans doute l'aider. Il ait vu la bonté dans ses yeux. Elle, serait certainement la clef pour déverrouiller une situation depuis trop longtemps scellé dans la haine et la perfidie.

Un espoir naquit alors en son for intérieur.

A quelques mètres de hauteur du regard de Bard, à l'intérieur de la tente royale, un monarque attendrit devant le sommeil serein de sa dulcinée, souriait aux longs soupirs de la dormeuse dont il avait la garde…entre ses bras…contre son cœur.

La peau chaude de sa fiancée, le contentait grandement. Sentir la caresse de son épiderme, comme les rondeurs de ses seins, dont chacune des respirations de la jeune femme, les faisaient lentement remonter…

Ce doux moment empreint d'un érotisme troublant, l'émouvait. Jamais il n'aurait espérer vivre cela avec son épouse. Dans ce cas précis, cela semblait, au contraire, tout à fait naturel.

Le simple fait de la maintenir peau contre peau, demeurait impensable pour un seigneur de son rang. La bienséance royale, tout comme sa condition elfique, en interdisait même la moindre pensée, toutefois, elle, l'avait permis.

Ce monarque très à cheval sur l'étiquette et les bonnes manières, envoyait au diable vauvert toutes ses belles certitudes et commençait à comprendre et apprécier la nature folle, inconvenante mais ô combien provocante du genre humain. Lui qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, désapprouvait l'intérêt de certains ellons pour les humaines, comprenait aujourd'hui leurs engouements.

Les courbes affriolantes de leurs corps, leurs manières séduisantes, jusqu'à leurs parfums capiteux…

Celui d'Olana offrait une ivresse divine et bien des fois, il se surprenait à éprouvait des envies qui, autrefois, ne se manifestaient qu'entre les quatre murs de sa chambre royale et encore sous le sceau d'un respect confinant à l'exagération. Pour elle, le désir transparaissait à des moments souvent saugrenus, le dispersant dans ses pensées. Elle avait ce pouvoir et n'en avait parfois pas conscience ce qui s'ajoutait à l'intensité du moment. Cette innocence aiguisait son appétit de manière féroce et, longtemps enfouis au plus profond de son corps, les désirs d'aujourd'hui, surgissaient avec la même force les ayant étouffés.

Tant de décennies dans le déni, avait considérablement amoindris sa capacité à aimer. Depuis qu'elle était à nouveau entrée dans son existence, le feu couvant sous les cendres renaissait. Cette pensée l'enjoignit à enserrer son emprise, un peu plus fort. Cela mit fin au sommeil de la jeune femme.

Un léger murmure, filtra de ses lèvres arrondies.

Ce doux son, éveilla en lui une envie violente de l'embrasser. Cette bouche entrouverte était, à elle seule, une invitation. Lentement, son buste se courba et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Olana. Un gémissement semblable à un miaulement s'éleva. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour enflammer le souverain. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres accueillantes de sa fiancée, qui éveillée, s'en empara, l'emprisonna, et la suçota goulûment, jusqu'à le rendre fou. Il dû, une fois de plus, capituler et battre en retraite :

Thranduil : Vous éveillez en moi tant de désir que la décence interdit mon âme…

Olana : Cela doit-il être réprouvé par votre Majesté ?

Thranduil : Le roi, doit en débattre avec sa conscience…

Olana : Le roi est seul juge. Je me plierai à sa volonté.

Thranduil : Olana….vous jouez sur les mots avec une déconcertante innocence.

Olana : Mais je le suis Mon Seigneur, tout autant que l'Amour que j'éprouve pour vous.

Thranduil : Vous détournez un souverain de sa tâche.

Olana : Est-ce une si grande faute ?

Thranduil : Bien sûr, mais le roi sait faire preuve de clémence.

Olana : Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sa Majesté. Quitte à me faire pardonner, autant commettre à nouveau mon crime, ainsi je serai plus méritante de mon châtiment et redoublerai d'effort pour faire acte de pénitence.

Ses mains agrippèrent le cou de l'elfe pour l'attirer vers ses lèvres humides, alors que le bout de ses doigts chatouillait la nuque royale. Un frisson parcouru le souverain. Ses paupières se baissèrent et il offrit sa reddition à cette femme que l'envie rendait audacieuse. Il émit un son rauque. C'était si fort, si intense…

Une telle appréciation invita un besoin impérieux de la satisfaire. Difficilement dissimulable, elle le maintenait dans une position douloureuse.

Cela convainquit la jeune femme de cesser son emprise. Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas facile de se détourner d'un corps, qu'un désir légitime tendait douloureusement :

Olana : Veuillez m'excuser mon roi. Je ne devrais pas…

Thranduil : Non mon ange, ne le soyez pas. Pour la première fois de mon existence, le mot Passion éveille en moi un flot de sensations dont je n'aurais pu soupçonner l'existence. Que mon esprit s'emplisse de ces violentes vicissitudes. Je me chargerai, plus tard, d'en faire le tri. Si… je le désire.

Olana : C'est si dur…

Thranduil : Je sais mon ange…je sais…

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, afin qu'elle puisse se lover contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Sa façon de poser sa main sur sa poitrine glabre, ses caresses savamment dosées…

Une telle quantité de précaution l'enchantait, et faisait naître en lui une multitude de ressentis de plus en plus violent. Où parviendrait-il à trouver la force de renoncer à ce désir sauvage, lui tiraillant les reins ?

Comme toujours, elle leva vers lui son visage où de grands yeux innocents le fixaient avec candeur. C'était cela qui le mettait en émoi. Sous la glace le feu couvait et ne demandait qu'à s'embraser. Un filet de voix sortit d'entre ses lèvres fascinantes :

Olana : Sire, vous rendrez-vous aux funérailles de Thorin tel que je l'ai mentionné hier, auprès de Daïn ? Ne me suis-je point trop avancer dans vos désirs ?

Thranduil : Pour vous, et pour l'apaisement que cela représentera pour nos deux peuples…oui, je ferai acte de présence et…vous serez à mes côtés.

Olana : C'était mon souhait, mais comment sera-t-il perçu ?

Thranduil : Comme une démonstration de votre sagesse.

Olana : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Thranduil : Vous êtes ma fiancée. Le roi Daïn en a eu connaissance. Tous, le sauront aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Un long moment, le silence s'établit entre les deux êtres. Sa réflexion semblait intense :

Thranduil : Regrettez-vous notre fusion des âmes mon ange ?

Olana : Pas du tout Majesté, c'est le regard des autres…cela me ramène à des souvenirs douloureux. Lorsque je fus jugée par le tribunal de ma ville natale pour le meurtre de mon époux, je me souviens encore des quolibets, des projectiles lacés sur moi…

Il y avait tant d'animosité dans tous ces regards, tant de violence inassouvie…

Thranduil : **JE** ne permettrai jamais une tel fait en mon royaume, pas plus que sur cette terre Olana. Plus jamais on ne vous manquera de respect.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Tant d'admiration faisait briller ses yeux. Ce monarque tiendrait ses promesses, elle en était persuadée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement :

Olana : Je vous crois Thranduil. Je vous croirai toujours…

Tant d'événements s'étaient produits depuis leur première rencontre. Il la contemplait, le regard sombre, en pensant à ses traumatismes, ceux que la perversité d'un homme lui avait infligé. Une sourde colère envahie son âme…

Si cela avait été possible, cet être immonde aurait péri de sa main vengeresse.

Son désir ressurgit avec force. Il prit, de ses mains, son visage en coupe. Elle libéra le souffle qu'elle avait retenu devinant les pensées du monarque. Il la voulait, il la désirait, c'était plus fort que lui.

Elle était incapable de détourner son regard, trop émue par ce désir naissant. Ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses s'entrouvrirent. La respiration du monarque s'accéléra, tandis qu'à nouveau, sa main glissait sur sa poitrine, alors même que les pointes de ses seins se tendaient douloureusement. De délicieux frissons hérissèrent l'épiderme de la jeune femme. Ce fait surprenait toujours le roi, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction. Les elfes ne souffraient pas du froid. Cela leur était inconnu.

Il sourit tout en observant ce curieux phénomène :

Thranduil : J'ai tant à apprendre sur vous _elen nin_…

Mais déjà, Olana se perdait dans son désir, emprisonnant contre sa langue, le téton érigé de l'ellon. Un soupir s'éleva. A regret, elle lâcha ce petit bout de pouvoir, le fixa intensément, avant de le reprendre en bouche. Une délicieuse onde de chaleur se diffusa dans les reins du monarque.

La tentation ajoutée à l'incongruité de la situation formait un dangereux mélange.

Lui, le grand monarque tant redouté de ses ennemis se laissait envoûter par cette femme aux pouvoirs redoutables.

Elle finit par demeurer immobile, ses mains posées sur le torse du roi, tout près de l'endroit où battait son cœur.

Le moment ne se prêtait pas à une union charnelle. Tout dans ce contexte le lui démontrait, aussi préféra-t-elle calmer le feu la dévorant.

Thranduil la retint encore un moment contre lui. Il lui coûtait de se séparer de ce corps chaud. Ses lèvres continuaient à baiser ses cheveux soyeux :

Thranduil : Je sais combien il vous est difficile de vous contraindre Olana. Dès que nous serons sur mes terres, je vous promets de vous accorder plus de temps. Je vous apprendrai nos coutumes, vous me parlerez des vôtres, et nous nous aimerons autant que mes devoirs royaux m'en laisseront la possibilité.

Olana : Je ne requiers qu'un peu de votre attention Sire, et ne souhaite nullement vous détourner de vos nombreuses tâches.

Thranduil : J'en ai bien conscience mon âme, mais vous devenez primordiale à mes yeux et le temps vous étant accordé ne saurait être superflu.

Olana : Oui, il est vrai que le mien est compté…

Thranduil : Je ne veux pas vous entendre parler ainsi mon ange. Les Valar ne sauraient se montrer si cruels à votre encontre. Vous m'êtes si précieuse…

Olana : Vous avez raison _aran nin_, les Valar m'accorderont une chance. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'en montrer digne. Je vous le promets. Nous ne serons jamais séparés…

Thranduil : Unis, pour toujours…

Olana : Et à jamais.

Jamais effusion ne fut plus intense entre les deux amants. Chacun souhaitait apporter un peu de réconfort à l'autre et dans leur étreinte apparaissait, bien malgré eux, l'étendue de leurs propres peurs…qu'aucun ne parvint à disperser, à leur grand désarroi.

Pour Chaperon Rose, l'aube nouvelle, faisait naître en son cœur l'espoir d'un futur aussi rose que la couleur de ses jupons. Bien souvent, ses aventures avaient comblé une curiosité toute féminine, tout comme un sens aigu de l'attrait de la nouveauté, mais en ce monde, un autre élément était venu perturber ce fragile équilibre.

Ce n'était plus elle qui tenait les rênes, mais peu lui importait. Elle n'était pas encore prête à rendre les armes. Ce fougueux Capitaine devrait encore s'armer d'un peu de patience et surveiller ses arrières.

Toute reddition ne serait pas présentée avec la jubilation du vainqueur sur la table des négociations. Chacun d'eux ne possédaient pas tout les atouts en mains, aussi, un terrain d'entente serait trouvé, une neutralité toute provisoire dont l'issue ne s'en trouverai que pus intense.

Pour le moment, seule à l'intérieur de la tente de l'ellon levé de très bonne heure pour remplir ses devoirs, la belle gourgandine, s'occupait à garnir ses longs cheveux blonds de ses…bigoudis, ou du moins, leurs fameux ancêtres.

Les petits bouts de bois et leurs liens végétaux, dont la fonction de friser l'ensemble de cette chevelure devenait vitale, remplissaient leur office lorsque se présenta le lutin Mic Mac.

Bien avant de se risquer à l'intérieur, le gnome avait pris soin de vérifier que toute présence de l'elfe ne contrecarrerait pas son plan. Lorsque cela fut une certitude, il put montrer le bout de sa frimousse propre, pour une fois.

Chaperon Rose : Ah, te voilà toi ? Mais dis-moi…un visage aussi propre ! Voilà qui est suspect. Que comptes-tu me proposer comme menu larcin à commettre, car je me doute bien que ta présence n'a absolument rien à voir avec une visite de courtoisie.

Mic Mac : Tout d'suite les grands mots cousine. Tu sais qu'j't'aime bien moi !

Chaperon Rose : Mais bien sûr ! Tout comme l'or se trouvant au fond de ces cavernes. Bien, allez vas-y, crache le morceau !

Mic Mac : Tu veux vraiment qu'je crache ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouh là…je sens que la conversation pourrait déraper, aussi vais-je mettre les choses au clair entre nous petit vermicelle. Hors de question de te faire espérer ne serait-ce qu'un bout du rêve que tu caresses si ardemment dans tes pensées concernant la petite nouille se trouvant entre tes cuisses et te servant à te reproduire, enfin, si tant est que cela puisse se être le cas.

Mic Mac : T'es dure avec moi la frangine !

Chaperon Rose : Ah…tu vois ? Notre statut vient de se rapprocher d'un degré, c'est donc que tes pensées impures ne sont pas en reste avec tes rêves bien retords. Range-les donc, immédiatement, dans ce qui te sert de cervelle mets-y un mouchoir dessus.

Mic Mac : Ok ma belle. Bon, alors, c'est ben aujourd'hui qu'le nabot royal va être emboîté dans son caveau « _in the_ » crypte ?

Chaperon Rose : Il me semble oui.

Mic Mac : On va présenter nos hommages respectueux et _tutti quanti_ aux rejetons de la famille, hein ? Faut bien non ? On est bien élevé par chez nous.

Chaperon Rose : Tu tiens à présenter tes condoléances ? Toi, un être dépourvu du moindre sentiment de compassion ? Es-tu malade ? Souffres-tu d'un accès de fièvre ?

Mic Mac : Très drôle ! Mais j'suis sensible moi, et j'ai ben du chagrin pour tous ces nains…

A bien y regarder, elle n'en fut pas si convaincu que cela. Les yeux fouineurs du lutin, laissait entrevoir une toute autre lueur dans ce regard et cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à de la miséricorde. En un sens, c'était rassurant. Toute autre velléité à faire preuve de bonté l'aurait fortement alarmé :

Mic Mac : Eh…mais dis-moi frangine de mon cœur…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh là, je t'arrête tout de suite petit mécréant. Retire ces mots de ton immonde petite bouche !

Mic Mac : Ah, t'es pas cool cousine !

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, nous sommes redescendus d'un degré familial, ce qui me semble bien plus confortable pour la suite de ta narration.

Mic Mac : Ok, çà roule…bon, comme j'l'ai dit la dernière fois, devant Alachnÿ, ce dragon chiait peut être pas d'l'or, mais en tout cas il le couvait avec affection ce gros tas ! Maintenant qu'il est cané, on pourrait se remplir un peu les poches.

Chaperon Rose : Et se faire prendre comme des voleurs ? Comme des manants ?

Mic Mac : Et tes… « _Bigoudis_ » ? Pourquoi qu'tu t'les mets sur le ganachon ? Hein ?

Chaperon Rose : Pour être jolie, tout simplement.

Mic Mac : Eh oh, on m'l'a fait pas à moi. Cà s'rait-y pas pour dragouiller un peu les demi-portions dans l'espoir qui t'refile quèque bijoux ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais que vas-tu chercher là ? Je ne mange pas de ce pain là moi !

Mic Mac : Des clous ! Allez avoue…tu vas les faire bander comme des ânes pour qui t'mange dans la main non ?

La gourgandine, connaissait bien son lutin et son rire explosa tel un feu d'artifice. Le gnome la suivit dans l'instant. Malgré le tiraillement quelquefois entre ces deux natures, leur complicité faisait le régal du petit être :

Chaperon Rose : Il n'y a pas à dire, tu me connais sur le bout des doigts.

Mic Mac : Dis, quèque t'as mis comme culotte ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin !...la rose, à volants. Sait-on jamais !

Mic Mac : Waouh ! Quèque t'es forte cousine ! Tu sais harponner tout ce qui porte une q…

Chaperon Rose : Chuuut, voyons. De chastes oreilles pourraient traîner dans le secteur. Bon. D'ici à ce que nous nous trouvions dans la place, c'est-à-dire à l'intérieur de ce magnifique palais, il nous faudra faire preuve de discrétion et tenter une démonstration de chagrin la plus convaincante possible. Sauras-tu verser quelques larmes ?

Mic Mac : T'inquiètes, j'ai tout prévu.

Il sortit de sa poche, un oignon coupé en deux :

Mic Mac : Il est pas trop pourri, çà devrait faire l'affaire.

Une voix se fit entendre, suivit d'un crachotement tout à fait particulier. Le magicien Alachnÿ, une chope de lait dans une main et un morceau de lembas dans l'autre se montrait devant ces conspirateurs un sourire aux lèvres suivit de son chat Matouba :

Alachnÿ : Alors bande de crapules, on complote ? Nimïel ! Prince ! Montrez-vous !

Les deux bellâtres, endimanchés au possible, arrangeaient leurs dentelles l'air de rien, mais l'air surtout de vouloir en être :

Nimïel : Tiens ! Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Nous conversions quelque peu, Prince et moi-même, lorsqu'un bon vent nous mena dans cette direction.

Mic Mac : Ouais, ben ton vent y pourrait t'ramener d'là où tu viens péquenaud.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Entendez-vous cela Nimïel ? Ce chancre, se permet de vous botter en touche. N'est-ce pas d'une imprudence démentielle ?

Nimïel : Si fait. Mon pied risque fort de connaitre une démangeaison dans un instant tout proche et je ne saurais l'empêcher de vouloir s'élever contre une vilaine figure mal tournée ayant l'impudence de posséder une bouche ordurière !

Prince charmant : Bien présenté mon ami. Ainsi annoncé, la manœuvre n'en serait que plus intéressante à observer.

Mic Mac : Eh, doucement, cousin, j'plaisantais ? Tu frapperais pas un pauv' lutin qu'à plus que quèque chicots pour bouffer ?

Nimïel : Oyez Prince, oyez donc ce petit bout d'homme se complaire dans son malheur et sa fourberie.

Prince Charmant : Je note mon ami, je note.

Nimïel, se détournant du lutin, aperçut Chaperon Rose et ses fameux « _bigoudis_ » :

Nimïel : Par _dlandrë _! (la peste). Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

Chaperon Rose : Des petites choses qui, je l'espère en appelleront de grandes !

Nimïel : J'ai soudain peur de comprendre…

Prince Charmant : Ah oui ? Serait-il présomptueux de vous encourager à m'éclairer de vos bonnes lumières ?

Alachnÿ : Mais je vais moi même m'y employer jeune freluquet. Je pense que ce petit bout de femme dont les charmes ne sont plus à démontrer, est en train de sortir l'artillerie lourde et pense sans doute berner deux ou trois nains, voire la troupe entière afin de les mener par le bout de la…

Prince charmant se mit à couiner en agitant son précieux mouchoir de dentelle de Venise :

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Il me semble avoir compris !

Alachnÿ : Non ? Tout arrive. Il semblerait mon ami que cette aventure ne vous ait apporté dans ses paniers un peu de cette jugeote vous faisant cruellement défaut.

Chaperon Rose : Dis-moi Prince, as-tu joué savamment de ta précieuse baguette cette nuit auprès de la…tigresse Orlyänne ?

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé ! Il n'y a pas à dire, cette donzelle est pire qu'une armée de dragons.

Chaperon Rose : J'attends de toi, petit innocent aux mains pleines, la narration de tes exploits sous toutes les coutures dès que nous aurons un peu de temps pour nous.

Prince Charmant : Et qu'aurais-je en échange de mes confessions intimes ?

Chaperon Rose : Toute ma considération.

Prince Charmant : Je désire autre chose petite femme perverse.

Chaperon Rose : Comme quoi ?

Prince Charmant : Vous allez trouver ceci fort incongru, j'en conviens aisément, mais enfin, l'une de vos culottes me conviendrait parfaitement.

Mic Mac : T'es vraiment tordu l'prinçouille !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce précieux libertin, a plus d'un tour dans son sac et plus d'une quenouille à son actif lorsqu'il s'agit de la mettre en mouvance.

Nimïel : Il n'y a pas à dire mon ami, j'adore votre prose.

Alachnÿ : Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je sois fier, qu'on se le dise.

Nimïel : Votre verve l'est tout autant, comme vos prouesses dont vos nombreuses maîtresses vous enorgueillissent.

Alachnÿ : Hum, oui je l'avoue. C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir !

Le lutin se rapprocha des trois hommes, un air de conspirateur sur les traits :

Mic Mac : Eh les bonzes, assez discutaillé. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Prince Charmant : Que veux dire ce gnome ?

Mic Mac : Le gnome y veut parler du trésor d'Erebor. Ce foutu trésor que les nabos veulent se garder comme des zoufis !

Tous le fixèrent intensément :

Nimïel : Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Voici un mot qui me parait étranger et pourtant, j'ai à mon actif pas mal de dialectes et autres langues dont je maîtrise parfaitement la syntaxe.

Alachnÿ : Ne cherchez pas Monsieur le diplomate, celui-ci n'est connu d'aucune peuplade, à part peut être de ses semblables, eux-mêmes une belle bande de …zoufis ?

Chaperon Rose : Je suppose que dans la bouche de ce lutin, cela pourrait être comparé à une marque de déférence propre à leurs usages.

Mic Mac : Eh la frangine, tu sais c'qu'elle te ferait ben ma bouche ?

Prince Charmant : Oh, gougnafier ! Surveille un peu ces pensées impies que tu trimballes sous ton bonnet de vilaine couleur.

Mic Mac : Tu sais c'qui t'répond le lutin, prince de mes deux ?

Chaperon Rose : Allons petit cafard, garde tes forces pour plus tard, tu en auras certainement besoin. Bien ! Nous pourrons sans doute nous approcher d'Erebor, certes, quant à y entrer…

Mic Mac : Ben c'est là qu'tu pourrais mettre en branle ton charme ravageur !

Nimïel et Prince Charmant s'accordèrent un regard complice :

Prince Charmant : Toujours aussi prolixe petit lutin ?

Mic Mac : Bah, la soif de l'or fait sortir le loup du bois…

Alachnÿ : Le loup ? Canard boiteux serait plus juste.

Mic Mac : Ouais bon, dites ce qui vous semble bon, moi y'à qu'le flouz qui m'intéresse.

Nimïel : Pourquoi penser ce trésor accessible quant ces pauvres hères de la ville d'Esgaroth n'ont, excusez la formule employée, que leurs mains pour se gratter.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Vous savez peindre le tableau avec les couleurs qu'il faut.

Nimïel : Mes maîtres d'art me promettaient un avenir artistique des plus plaisants mais mes géniteurs en ont décidé autrement.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? Vos coups de pinceaux auraient sans nul doute enchanté mon appréciation.

Nimïel : Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes nombreux autres _coups de pinceaux_, sont déjà entrés dans la légende !

Chaperon Rose pouffa en secouant ses bigoudis. Il fallut un temps supplémentaire à Prince avant que le cheminement de sa pensée n'effectue la corrélation nécessaire à la compréhension. Soudain, ses traits s'étirèrent :

Prince Charmant : Vous êtes un génie des mots mon ami, comme du reste d'ailleurs.

Nimïel : C'est bien ce qu'_elles_ ne cessent de me répéter.

Mic Mac : Ouais bon, on s'en fiche de son pinceau…moi c'que j'veux c'est aller récupérer quèque p'tits souvenirs ben brillants. Cà va pas leur manquer aux demi-portions, non ?

Chaperon Rose : Théoriquement non, mais je ne connais pas les us et coutumes de ce peuple, alors pour connaitre leurs représailles... ceci dit, je me ferais un plaisir de les pousser aux confidences, en y mettant un peu de mon savoir faire.

Mic Mac : Voilà cousine, toi tu les fais saliver, et moi j'm'occupe du reste.

Nimïel : Ces gens là sont tout de même en deuil. Un peu de considération ne serait-il point louable ?

Alachnÿ et Mic Mac s'échangèrent un regard complice :

Alachnÿ : Lorsqu'il s'agit d'émettre une faribole, vos capacités vous surpassent.

Chaperon Rose : Allons allons, restons gentlemen voulez-vous ?

Mic Mac : Ou qui sont les gens…

Alachnÿ : Une peuplade qui ne te rendra visiblement jamais les honneurs petit chancre.

Nimïel : Fort bien, ce problème de conscience réglé, définissons nos objectifs. Une fois ceci fait, que ferons-nous de notre menu larcin car, à bien y penser, cela aura-t-il un quelconque emploi ?

Mic Mac : Ben, on s'en fout, c'est pour le fun, et pis quand on rentrera chez nous, on nous fera moult courbettes comme pour les Papes, et là…j'leur en f'rai bouffer des ronds d'chapeau à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des coups d'pieds au cul parce que j'avais pas un sou pour m'offrir une catin. Là, j'pourrai m'payer tout l'bordel !

Alachnÿ : Et tous les morpions qui vont avec ?

Prince se mit à couiner en remuant son mouchoir :

Prince Charmant : Ce ne serait que justice divine !

Chaperon Rose : Moult courbettes dis-tu Mic Mac ? Une nette amélioration est à noter Alachnÿ dans le langage de ce lutin.

Alachnÿ : Si fait, mais concernant notre plan, ce serait prendre beaucoup de risque pour pas grand-chose. Cet or nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous assoir dessus sans autre forme de procès tant il nous paraitra inutile, il se pourrait même que nous ne déclenchions une tempête tout à fait justifiée après avoir commis notre crime de lèse majesté, ce qui résulterait par un beau foutoir…Eh bien voyons…à bien y réfléchir, c'est un programme qui me plaît ! Par Barbos, il ne sera pas dit qu'un magicien de ma renommée ne relève un tel défi !

Prince Charmant : Et si, pour une fois, nous nous introduisions dans ce vaste palais, charmant au demeurant, avez-vous remarquez Nimïel la finesse des gravures agrémentant cette entrée gigantesque…avec pour compagne une innocente improvisation ?

Alachnÿ : Une innocente improvisation ? Vos élucubrations me laissent rêveur Prince ! Il y a bien longtemps que le sens de ce mot vous est devenu totalement étranger mon brave.

Prince Charmant : Ou ai-je la tête !

Alachnÿ : C'est à se poser la question.

Mic Mac : On va rien improviser du tout. On va les faire boire, toi ma belle tu les feras bander, et moi j'm'occupe du reste.

Chaperon Rose : Et si ces charmantes personnes en voulaient à ma vertu ?

Mic Mac : Bah, elle est ben petite ta vertu non ? Tu peux bien sauter par-dessus à pied joints.

Prince Charmant : Ce ne serait pas bien difficile.

Chaperon Rose : Merci Prince. Vous me comblez d'aise.

Prince Charmant : Quoi ? Ai-je dit une bêtise ?

Alachnÿ : Rien qui ne vous fasse défaut je vous rassure. Au besoin ma chère enfant, vous appellerez votre capitaine au secours. Voilà, çà c'est dit, par contre, que feras-tu une fois à l'intérieur petit lutin fouineur ?

Mic Mac : Bah, tu viens d'le dire…j'm'en irai fouiner un peu ici, un peu là-bas.

Alachnÿ : Tout ce que tu pourras ramener sera à partager entends-tu ? Pas d'entourloupe ou tu goûteras à ma…

Mic Mac : Légendaire colère, ouais, j'connais l'refrain grand-père !

Alachnÿ : Un peu de respect, sale petit avorton !

Chaperon Rose : Allez, zou, filez ! Je dois finir de me faire belle.

Prince Charmant : Cela ne devrait pas vous prendre trop de temps, vous l'êtes déjà…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Prince, vous remontez dans mon estime. Pour la peine veuillez accepter ce gage pour preuve de toute ma considération.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et colla un patin monstrueux sur la joue parfumée du gentilhomme. Le lutin s'approcha aussitôt avec un sourire gourmand :

Mic Mac : Et cousine, et moi, et moi ?

Chaperon Rose : Toi, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis et cherche bien…

En râlant le lutin sortit en traînant ses petits pieds, tandis qu'un Prince Charmant comblé, le suivait un sourire aux lèvres…

Sur la vaste plaine, le chant des elfes accompagnait celui des nains dont les tonalités vibrantes, montait crescendo alors que le char mortuaire s'avançait vers l'entrée du palais d'Erebor. Le corps de Thorin écu de chêne, vêtu de son armure, était encore nimbé de sa magnificence. Son épée posée sur le torse, la dépouille du souverain, les traits figés dans la mort, se présentait, pour la dernière fois aux abords de la splendide façade creusée à même la roche, encadrée par les deux statues monumentales exposant la puissance des nains, comme leurs capacités artistiques. L'une d'elle, étêtée, semblait lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Les larges portes en chêne avec leurs gonds cuivres, détruites, gisaient de chaque côté des versants de la montagne, elle-même fracassée par l'entrée de Smaug lors de sa désastreuse entrée dans Erebor. Les griffures de ses serres étaient encore visibles sur la roche. Encore couchée sur son flanc, la grande cloche de bronze de Dale, vestige de l'attaque du dragon, demeurait figée dans sa position tel le témoin de ce que fut l'arrivée de Smaug en ce palais. Les remparts avec leurs mâchicoulis à moitiés écroulés, rendaient l'atmosphère plus lugubre encore.

Ces honneurs promis de son vivant, se rendaient maintenant dans l'éternité de son trépas. Beaucoup inclinaient la tête. Le poids du respect pesait lourds chez les nains, habitués aux rudesses de leurs conditions de vie. Le roi Thranduil, à cheval sur Moose, eut un mouvement perceptible, et son front se baissa légèrement. Olana, à ses côtés, posa la main sur son cœur et fit de même.

Daïn, perplexe, observait ce grand souverain elfique, pour la première fois montrer un respect ostentatoire pour celui qu'il avait détesté une bonne partie de son existence.

Ce fut alors que de nombreuses interrogations se bousculèrent à son esprit. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu changer à ce point cet ellon entêté ? Fallait-elle que son pouvoir de persuasion paraisse immense pour réussir là où tous avaient échoués…

Sous l'arche immense, en granit noir, les trompettes saluèrent l'entrée du défunt roi, suivit des dépouilles de ses deux neveux qui eux aussi, l'avait suivit dans la mort.

Les chants des nains s'intensifièrent, alors que le souverain Thranduil mettait pied à terre et aidait sa fiancée à en faire de même. Avec grâce, la jeune femme se saisit de la main du roi et se laissa glisser à terre, avant de se mettre aux côtés du roi pour entrer sous la Montagne Solitaire. Jamais un élément féminin n'était apparu à la droite du grand roi dans une cérémonie aussi symbolique. Au passage, elle reconnut Bard qui, respectueusement, baissa le front quelques instants, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard vers elle. Un sourire discret lui fut offert auquel il répondit par une nouvelle marque de déférence.

Les grands dignitaires, tels que Legolas, Cirdan, Daïn, Gandalf, Ishtâk et Gabriel emboîtèrent le pas au cortège funèbre. La majestuosité de l'archange surprenait l'armée des nains curieux d'apercevoir un tel personnage. Sa blondeur angélique et ses traits aussi sereins que parfaits offraient un réconfort visuel indéniable. Sa simple vue rassérénait.

Même les elfes commençaient à s'incliner devant ses pas, signe que son aura les touchait tout particulièrement.

La majorité des soldats nains demeurèrent aux côtés des elfes à l'extérieur, alors que le convoi continuait à pénétrer l'intérieur de la montagne.

A l'intérieur, la perspective architecturale invitait au respect comme à l'admiration. Creusées par les ancêtres de Thorin, ces galeries monumentales étaient agrémentées de ponts surplombants des hauteurs vertigineuses, ainsi que des escaliers magnifiques semblés taillés pour des géants. Les parois constituées de marbre vert luisaient à la lumière des torches et chacun pu apercevoir, çà et là, disséminées à l'intérieur de la roche, des veines de quartz contenant de l'or et des pierres précieuses.

Au fur et à mesure de la descente dans Erebor, la richesse géologique de ces roches était exposée telle la représentation parfaite du pouvoir de ce peuple fort.

Le char mortuaire stoppa devant les marches pour accéder à la salle du trône et quatre nains, portèrent chacun sur leur épaule la planche de bois supportant le corps royal, tandis que derrière, suivait les dépouilles de ses neveux. Ils passèrent par la salle du trône, lequel était taillé à la base d'une colonne rocheuse naturelle s'élevant jusqu'au plafond voûté de la salle veinée d'or. Au dessus du siège se trouvait l'emplacement qui avait contenu la pierre arcane. Les marques de griffures témoignaient de la rage qu'avait utilisée le dragon pour l'en déloger, ce qui rajouta à la tristesse ambiante.

Continuant leur progression, vers les profondeurs des racines de la Montagne Solitaire, ils parvinrent enfin à la crypte conçue comme une sorte d'amphithéâtre permettant aux proches des défunts de se réunir et de veiller sur les tombeaux où reposait déjà, de nombreux ancêtres. La faible lueur conférait à cet endroit une atmosphère de deuil particulièrement lourde et empreinte de majesté face aux innombrables statues dont la magnificence invitait au recueillement immédiat.

Là, un caveau, attendait, ouvert, que l'on y place le défunt. Au son du cor, le corps fut déposé sur son lit de marbre vert. Les parois de cristal transparent, laissaient entrevoir pour l'éternité, le visage du souverain. Placés de part et d'autres de leur oncle, Kili et Fili, ses neveux, demeureraient, eux aussi, près de celui dont l'amour, à leurs encontre, n'avait jamais tari.

Les caveaux furent scellés tandis que se mourrait les derniers chants.

Gabriel, les mains en offrande, psalmodiait dans un murmure discret. Tous l'observèrent. Ses psaumes en latin, n'étaient compris de personne, à part Olana, mais personne n'émit le moindre geste pour l'interrompre.

La jeune femme, les paupières baissées, récitait, de concert avec l'archange, les paroles adressées au repos des âmes.

Gabriel : _Libera me, Excelsum Valde, de morte aeterna,_

_in die illa tremenda:_

_Quando caeli movendi sunt et terra._

_Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem._

_Tremens factus sum ego, et timeo,_

_dum discussio venerit, atque ventura ira._

_Quando caeli movendi sunt et terra._

_Dies illa, dies irae, calamitatis et miseriae,_

_dies magna et amara valde._

_Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem._

_Requiem aeternam dona eis,_

_et lux perpetua luceat eis._

Délivre-moi, Très Haut, de la mort éternelle,

en ce jour redoutable :

où le ciel et la terre seront ébranlés,

quand tu viendras éprouver le monde par le feu.

Voici que je tremble et que j'ai peur,

devant le jugement qui approche, et la colère qui doit venir

où le ciel et la terre seront ébranlés,

Ce jour-là doit être jour de colère, jour de calamité et de misère,

jour mémorable et très amer

quand tu viendras éprouver le monde par le feu :

donne-leur le repos éternel,

et que la lumière brille à jamais sur eux.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, leurs mains se joignirent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il existait une telle communion entre ces deux êtres….cela dépassait l'entendement des nains, mais provoquait toujours le respect des elfes.

Luthïen et Thranduil, baissèrent la tête prenant soin de marquer ainsi, leur considération. Daïn s'approcha du monarque. Ses yeux brillaient d'intensité. Face au fils du légendaire Oropher, le roi nain inclina la tête :

Daïn : Thranduil, il me sied de vous savoir présent en un tel lieu. C'est à la fois inattendu et fortement prometteur pour nos deux peuples.

Thranduil : Le décès d'un être proche est une vraie douleur au cœur et à l'âme. La mort, cet enterrement, ne sont pas une fin de vie…mais le début d'une nouvelle dans un autre monde… Certains l'appellent le paradis.

Daïn : Début d'une nouvelle vie, autre monde, paradis ? Voici des mots surprenants de votre part. De qui proviennent-ils ?

Thranduil : D'un ange Daïn. Comme ils nous ont été offerts, à mon tour, nous vous en faisons l'offrande. Puissent-ils faire l'écho de notre bon vouloir concernant nos meilleures intentions.

Olana s'approchait à pas lents des deux souverains, n'osant les interrompre. Le roi nain se détourna et la fixa intensément :

Daïn : De quelques royaumes d'où vous puissiez être originaire Dame Olana, il semblerait que l'on n'ait laissé échapper l'une de ses plus magnifiques représentantes. Sans vouloir vous porter offense Majesté Thranduil…je vous envie.

Amélie, coincée au milieu de ses deux fifilles, comme elle aimait à les appeler, se laissait apprêtée tâchant de ne point entraver leurs efforts. Opéca et Chaperon Rose, s'escrimaient à lui confectionner une coiffure digne de ce nom, consistant, en gros, à remonter sur le sommet de son crâne la masse de cheveux, autrefois brune, parsemée, aujourd'hui, de nombreux fils d'argent.

Ce n'était que rires, plaisanteries et babillages. Après les derniers événements vécus ces derniers jours, le temps était à la légèreté, du moins pour cette petite famille dont les passés, souvent difficiles, les dispensaient de trop s'appesantir sur le malheur.

Les nains préparaient des viandes au dessus de nombreux feux de camps. Autorisation par Sa Majesté Thranduil, leur avait été fournie afin de chasser sur ses terres.

Le gibier ne s'était pas montré en abondance, mais cela suffisait à se souvenir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un banquet.

Après le temps des honneurs rendus aux valeureux soldats morts au combat, le temps de festoyer à leurs mémoires était venu. Ainsi était faites les coutumes des nains.

Prince Charmant, ravi de pouvoir faire étalage de son bon goût, s'était déjà paré de ses plus beaux atouts, qui malheureusement n'avaient de charmants qu'un lointain souvenir. Son vêtement manquait cruellement de splendeur, mais il pensait sans doute que l'on finirait par lui en coudre un neuf selon ses propres recommandations. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas montré digne du genre humain lors de cette bataille ?

Sur ce fol espoir, le sourire apparut sur ses traits. Ceci dit, il possédait tout de même un avantage sur les autres humains d'Esgaroth sa grâce, son maintien, son humilité et…sa magnifique chevelure blonde qui, soit dit en passant, avait retrouvée une vigueur exceptionnelle. Le fait de ne plus porter ces horribles perruques bouclées à la mode de son monarque favori, Louis le Quatorzième, avait amélioré la qualité de son cuir chevelu et ses nombreux cheveux lui auraient presque dit merci !

Chaperon Rose, ne pu s'empêcher de le faire remarquer :

Chaperon Rose : Prince, vos boucles blondes donnent envie d'aller y fourrer le bout de mon petit nez.

Prince Charmant : Mais je vous en prie, faites mon amie. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas le bout de mon nez que j'aimerai fourrer dans vos boucles magnifiques. Une autre toison, mériterait que l'on s'y attarde d'avantage ! Je demeure persuadé qu'il y aurait là de quoi _fourrer_…

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! En voici un chapelet de bons mots !

Alachnÿ : Attention petite gourgandine, si la paire d'ailes entourant l'être Suprême venait à montrer le bout de son…auréole, cela barderait pour ce joli fessier dont l'on devine les agréables rondeurs.

Bien entendu, une voix sibylline se propagea tel un avertissement divin :

Gabriel : **Magicien Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : **Tiens, Archange Gabriel, vous ici !**

Gabriel : Aucune bataille en ce monde ne saurait apposer un voile de discrétion sur votre forfanterie.

Alachnÿ : Si fait, je confirme, ma forfanterie me sied à merveille et je pense être en mesure de la conserver encore un peu sous mon chapeau pointu.

Gabriel : Je n'aimerai pas le soulever magicien. Ce qui s'y dissimulerait me semblerait être la lie du genre humain.

Alachnÿ : Mais c'est bien connu Archange Gabriel, je garde tous les travers de mon espèce bien au chaud afin d'en user à ma guise, ainsi je n'ai aucun apprentissage à recevoir de quiconque. Tout est là !

Le doigt du magicien tapota sa tempe :

Mic Mac : Eh ben, elle doit avoir une drôle de couleur ta cervelle !

Matouba : Confirmes-je, ou ne confirmes-je pas ?

Alachnÿ : Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder tes confirmations pour toi, gros tas informe.

Aliénor : Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux. Matouba, va voir s'il ne reste pas une ou deux sauterelles dont tu pourrais faire bombance.

Le sourire du chat s'étira et pour accompagner cette mimique, l'animal se coucha sur le sol et effectua une roulade dont lui seul avait le secret. Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Qu'arrivait-il à ce félin ? Immédiatement Mic Mac crut bon d'apposer un commentaire sur ce fait étrange :

Mic Mac : Il est pas fini ton chat !

Aliénor : Je me demande ce que doivent penser de nous les elfes, les nains, les humains de Dale et peut être même les rares animaux qui peuplent cette terre…ils doivent nous prendre pour…

Jack : Une belle bande de …

Mic Mac : Zouffis ! Ouais les cousins, c'est un mot qui nous colle ben, vous trouvez pas ?

Opéca : Et d'où le sors-tu ?

Mic Mac : Ben y'a pas qu'l'aut'gus qu'à un chapeau avec plein d'choses dessous !

Jack : Ouais, on dirait.

Ëlnar, tout près d'eux et occupé à préparer le repas royal, les observaient avec attention. Ce soir, le roi Daïn et les Hauts dignitaires dont faisait partie Gabriel, se réunirait sous la tente de campagne de sa Majesté Thranduil. Pour le moment, le temps n'était pas à l'amusement. Préparer un repas dans de telles conditions, relevait d'une difficulté le mettant sur les nerfs. Toutefois, il prêta une oreille à ce qui se disait çà et là. Les bons mots de ses nouveaux amis, le mettait en joie et malgré son caractère ombrageux, il devenait évident que ces derniers temps, ses commis trouvait en leur Seigneur des cuisines un air un peu plus souriant que d'habitude ce dont aucun ne se plaignait, c'était une évidence.

Alachnÿ aperçu l'elfe qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, et cru bon de remettre les pendules à l'heure et peut être même de remonter un peu le mécanisme par la même occasion :

Alachnÿ : Je vous rassure Ëlnar, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec cette troupe de farfadets. Tout juste discutons-nous de la pluie et du beau temps…et encore…

Nimïel releva ce fait avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable :

Nimïel : Pensez-vous être en mesure de sauver sinon les apparences, le peu de considération que cet être doté d'une clairvoyance certaine, pourrait avoir à votre égard ?

Alachnÿ : Et pourquoi pas ?

Nimïel : vous ne doutez jamais de rien.

Alachnÿ : Jamais, et surtout pas de moi-même. Merdasse, le premier qui y parviendrait ne serait pas le dernier à profiter de mon légendaire courroux, lequel n'a de légendaire que la magnificence dont il est imprégné.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, Alachnÿ, s'appliquerait-il à mon encontre également ?

Alachnÿ : Mignone, beaucoup de choses pourraient être appliqué sur votre délicieuse personne, mais certainement pas ma colère…hormis celle de refuser les honneurs de ma légendaire baguette.

Nimïel : Bien, alors, en avez-vous fini avec Dame Amélie, afin que nous soyons susceptible d'apporter un avis masculin tendant à vous encourager ou…à vous conseiller, c'est selon.

Chaperon Rose : Oui, oui, oui, bientôt. Il ne nous manque que les dernières finitions…

Mic Mac : Ouais ben finissez bien…j'me demande même si vous commencez quèque chose avec elle, parce qu'y a du boulot hein ? J'veux pas dire, mais la vieille à des…millénaires à rattraper en matière de charme…

Prince Charmant : Quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas faire taire ce nain ?

Mic Mac : Eh, j'suis pas un nain, mais un lutin !

Prince Charmant : Je t'accorderai la dénomination qu'il me plaît de t'allouer.

Mic Mac : Quèqu'il a dit ? Vous savez pas causer sans faire des patabres !

Prince Charmant : Des palabres, petit cafard, c'est ainsi que ce mot doit être dit.

Mic Mac : On s'en fout. Dites, si on s'envoyait quèque chansons paillardes avec pleins d'grossièretés d'dans ? Hein ? Cà vous tente ?

Prince Charmant : Plus tard voyons. Après quelques verres de vin voire quelques chopines de bières, je suis certain que notre magicien favori nous sortira tout un florilège de chansons de son légendaire répertoire.

Alachnÿ : Si fait Prince. Croyez-le ou non, certaines feraient rougir les pires culs bénis de la terre !

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel ?**

Gabriel : Je vous serai obligé de garder à votre seule appréciation l'étendue de votre douteux vocabulaire.

Alachnÿ : Et bien en voici une demande qui mérite réflexion…voilà, et cette même réflexion m'encourage à poursuivre dans la voie royale où mes pas m'ont déjà mené, me mènent, et me mèneront à l'avenir.

Gabriel : Attention magicien de ne point provoquer une sentence de ma part à votre encontre. Elle pourrait ne pas vous plaire.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, tout son auditoire se tourna vers la droite. Olana, aérienne, drapée dans une robe de voile pourpre, se dirigeait dans leur direction. Chacun d'eux l'observait à loisir se repaissant de sa beauté diaphane. Ses longs cheveux d'une blancheur virginale, reflétaient les lumières des feux de camps alentours. Ce n'était que leur amie, mais tous furent impressionnés. Surprise, elle s'approcha d'eux un doux sourire sur ses lèvres :

Olana : Et bien ? Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel silence ?

Seule l'ancêtre de cette troupe, pu émettre son avis :

Amélie : Pougne ! Quèque t'es belle ma p'tite brioche.

La jeune femme répondit par un rire cristallin à cette appréciation :

Olana : Pas autant que toi Amélie. Tes deux fifilles t'ont mise en beauté on dirait. En quel honneur ?

Amélie : Ben c'est t'y qu'on va ripailler c'te nuit mon cœur et y'a quèque nains qui nous ont invités à leur tenir compagnie, vouai !

Olana : Oh ! J'en suis très heureuse.

Enfin revenue de son admiration, Chaperon Rose, se mit à babiller à sa façon :

Chaperon Rose : Ma choupette, les faveurs de ce monarque hors norme te réussissent à la perfection. L'imprégnation respective de vos fluides semble vous avoir été bénéfique.

Affirmer qu'elle fut dévisagée fut un doux euphémisme. Un silence éloquent s'était établi qu'aucun disciple, fut-il d'importance, n'osa briser…sauf Alachnÿ bien entendu :

Alachnÿ : Par Barbos, je n'aurai pas osé moi-même ! Mais jusqu'où ira votre perversité très chère ?

Une voix rauque et suave lui fit échos :

Luthïen : Là où sa folie voudra bien l'y amené. Mais en connait-elle seulement le danger ?

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme se hâta de répondre le souffle court :

Chaperon Rose : Le danger a toujours fait partie de mon horizon Monsieur le Capitaine de la Garde et pas plus un humain, qu'un elfe, un nain, ou tout autre être vivant ne saurait m'en détourner. Jouer avec lui, m'a permit bien souvent de m'attirer ses faveurs, ainsi, trop occupé à m'admirer, il en a oublié de s'en prendre à moi. C'est une stratégie comme une autre lorsqu'on ne possède pas les attributs vous conférant l'autorité suprême !

Le regard de Chaperon brillait d'une intensité inhabituelle. Luthïen la dévorait des yeux tout en réfrénant son envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était rare de la voir en colère, mais elle ne lui était jamais parue aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Cet affrontement visuel fit le régal des deux compères Prince et Nimïel, trop occupés à s'échanger leur ressenti :

Prince Charmant : Sacrebleu ! Quelle fougue. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai assisté à pareille représentation…sauf peut-être à la Comédie Française qui, comme chacun ne le sait que trop, est un endroit de prédilection pour moi. Ce lieu chargé d'histoire est une ode au, monarque vers qui vont mes préférences j'ai nommé bien sûr le roi soleil, Louis XIV.

Jack : Ah, mais tu nous les brises toi et ton roi de pacotille bordel !

Mic Mac : Ouais, y'en à ras la soupière de ton quatorzième roi des cons !

Un irrépressible fou rire s'empara de cette joyeuse troupe et même Nimïel se devait de dissimuler derrière son mouchoir de soie, sa joie, quant à Amélie, son joyau n'avait jamais paru plus éclatant. Tous les diamants de la terre n'auraient pu supporter pareille comparaison :

Prince Charmant : Que la peste et la petite vérole t'emporte pustule nauséabonde. Se moquer ainsi de Sa Fabuleuse Majesté…

Olana : Ne soyez point chagriné Prince, vous connaissez les facéties de Mic Mac !

Jack : Les conneries oui !

Opéca : Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'en est plus à une près. D'ailleurs je m'attends à ce qu'il nous en ponde une autre bientôt.

Mic Mac : Tu m'déçois cousine.

Prince Charmant : Ceci dit Olana, Sa Majesté Thranduil n'est pas en reste non plus. Sa prestance, son bon goût vestimentaire, sa vision du pouvoir en font un être d'exception.

Olana : Oui Prince, un être unique…

Chaperon Rose : Oh c'est trop chou. Ma poupinette tu es vraiment accrochée toi !

Opéca : Fiche-lui donc la paix !

Olana : Quel plaisir de vous entendre. J'avoue que cela me manquait.

Chaperon Rose : Tss, tss, on n'me la fait pas à moi. Ne me dis pas que le trésor royal ne te manque pas un tout petit peu, hum ?

Amélie : Laisse-la t'y donc tranquille ma fifille.

Chaperon Rose : Mais je ne pense qu'au bien être de ma petite poupette voyons. Chacune des personnes ici présentes, connait ma légendaire générosité.

Amélie : Bah…Une bonne parole mérite toujours qu'on s'y assoit d'ssus, histoire de la garder ben au chaud, comme les poules couvent leurs œufs et vous, ben vous êtes mes p'tites poulettes adorées.

Dans un élan d'effusion, les deux poulettes s'élancèrent vers la bonne femme, et chacune prit en otage l'une de ses joues rouges et douces comme celle de la mère aimante qu'elle serait toujours pour elles. Un magnifique sourire édentée à souhait, mais empli d'un amour sans limite illumina le visage d'Amélie :

Chaperon Rose : Ma bonne vieille, tu nous dépasseras toujours d'une tête et tu mérites bien ce soir de faire ta « _jolie _», auprès de ce nain dont tu nous a tant parlé.

Amélie : Bah, Dame, j'vais pas faire des folies d'mon fondements tout d'même, mais bon, çà m'fera ben plaisir de discutailler l'bout d'gras avec lui.

Prince Charmant : La raison vous habite très chère. Je n'ose imaginer le résultat d'une prise de risque de votre part en tentant le diable…malheureusement il y a un temps pour tout.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore l'enfariné ? Et si elle avait envie de faire la bête à deux dos ? Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

Prince Charmant : La bête à… ? Diantre…j'ai mes vapeurs !

Aliénor : Fichez-lui la paix. Amélie a toujours su mener sa barque comme elle l'entendait et ce dans n'importe quelles situations. Elle pourrait nous donner des leçons à tous.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il est temps de lever une chopine vers les cieux ne pensez-vous pas ? Même vous Gabriel. Votre Patron ne serait pas contre honorer une telle tirade par notre considération doublée d'une bonne goulée de bière !

Gabriel : Hum…je suppose que pour une fois, vos torts ne sont pas trop condamnables. Je vais faire preuve de mansuétude. MAIS, que cela ne devienne pas une habitude !

Alachnÿ : C'est tout à fait jouable…lorsque je me déciderai enfin à jouer, cela s'entend. Bien, qu'attendons-nous pour trinquer !

Zorgûnn : Lever un verre en l'honneur de mes amis sera toujours une tâche qu'il me plaira d'accomplir une main sur le cœur.

Alachnÿ : Par Barbos ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Jack : Ca mon pote, çà s'appelle l'Amitié, avec un grand A et une belle poignée de main en plus.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Je suis toute excitée !

Luthïen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette jeune femme avait le don d'attirer la lumière à elle comme d'autres les ennuis. Il y avait même certaine personnes sachant attirer les deux. Sans doute en faisait-elle partie au final…

Ëlnar distribua à tous un verre qu'il s'empressa de remplir de bière. La mousse crépitait, éveillant soudain, une envie irrépressible de graver ce moment unique dans leurs mémoires.

Opéca, les yeux brillants, laissait son regard s'emplir de toutes ces belles images, prenant un soin tout particulier d'accorder à la dernière personne observée, en l'occurrence l'Intendant du Roi, une attention des plus soutenue, ce qu'il remarqua sans peine. Ce n'était pas perdu pour tout le monde et surtout pas pour la blonde amie de la belle brune :

Chaperon Rose : Je sens comme un élan d'amour magnifique planer au dessus de nos chères têtes, et pour une fois, ce ne seront pas des serpents sifflants, mais peut être des angelots pointant leurs flèches dans tous nos cœurs vaillants. Les sentez-vous ?

Nimïel : Quoi donc ?

Chaperon Rose : Les flèches de l'amour, de l'amitié, de ce sentiment qui nous rend uniques et semblables à la fois. Tous unis mes amis…

Olana : Tous unis…

Et l'ensemble des personnes leva son verre dans un élan spontané. Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

Mic Mac : Ouais, unis et bien bien quoi, tellement, qu'on s'tirera jamais dans les pattes, pas vrai mes potos ?

Suspicieux, chacun tourna la tête dans la direction du lutin qui, curieusement, se tenait la main sur le cœur, sur le point de verser sa petite larmichette :

Amélie : Pour sûr !

Un rictus railleur étira sa petite bouche :

Mic Mac : Ben voilà ! Cà c'est une belle assurance sur l'avenir !

A ces mots, tous comprirent que ce petit personnage venait de s'acheter un sauf conduit auprès de « _ses _» amis.

Restait à déterminer dans quel but. Soudain, un nuage d'interrogation plana au dessus de cet océan chevelu…

Une telle clarté ne s'était plus remarquée dans ce ciel étoilé depuis fort longtemps. Il fallait croire que la lune elle-même apportait son lot d'espoir et de chaleur par l'offrande de sa lumière. Une multitude de feux de camps d'où s'échappait de bonnes odeurs, éclairait la vaste plaine et là où avait saisi le mal, le bien s'acharnait à y renaitre.

Les nombreux chants des elfes et nains mêlés, s'élevaient dans l'air avec force et douceur à la fois. Les hommes et les femmes de Dale, n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Cette nuit, la mémoire des morts serait louée, tout comme la joie de se sentir en vie. Le courage des uns avait permis à l'espoir des autres de s'armer de courage pour l'avenir.

La Compagnie des nains, dont Bilbon était au fur et à mesure des aventures vécues, devenu un membre d'honneur, se tenait aux portes d'Erebor. Thorin écu de chêne et ses neveux disparus, le reste des nains s'accordait enfin, un moment de recueillement tout à fait particulier où les souvenirs affluaient selon leurs ordres d'importance. Aucun n'était oublié et chacun entrait dans leur mémoire pour les jours où leurs grands âges leur imposeraient le calme et la souvenance.

Pour l'instant, seule la vision d'une jeune femme à nulle autre pareille, captait toute leur attention. Seul Balin manquait à l'appel, trop occupé à songer à la façon dont son temps serait désormais occupé. Pour les autres…

Pour les autres, le temps sembla se figer. Venait à eux, la plus improbable des créatures. Blonde, aux formes savamment structurées, un visage magnifique où se reflétait toute la malice du monde et le tout surmonté d'une coiffure tout à fait surréaliste, du moins en était-il convaincu. Qu'était-ce donc ? Ces rouleaux montant et descendant à chacun de ses tout petits pas…

Par quel prodige faisait-elle cela ? De la magie sans doute. Attentifs à ce merveilleux phénomène de la nature, aucune bouche n'émit le moindre son, leurs oreilles étant bien trop préoccupées par tous les sons aigus provenant de cet être si particulier. Bilbon, la reconnut tout de suite et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour la petite _ninïl._ Le plan était en marche. En retrait, Mic Mac savourait déjà son futur triomphe :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Bilbon petitou.

Bofur : Monsieur Bilbon petitou ? Ahahah ! Je serai bien en peine de comprendre !

Chaperon Rose : Oh…d'autres petitous…c'est trop chou ! Où est Blanche Neige ?

Devant leurs airs ahuris, la jeune femme balaya d'un geste de la main son interrogation :

Chaperon Rose : Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important. Bonsoir Messieurs. Je me nomme Chaperon Rose pour vous servir.

Toute formule de politesse se devait d'être agrémenter d'une savante révérence, aussi emplit-elle son devoir avec une aptitude frôlant la perfection. Tous se perdirent dans la vallée accueillante de son décolleté, et plus d'un se mit à caresser un fol espoir... Chaperon ne leur laissa guère le temps de reprendre leur souffle et reprit son babillage incessant :

Chaperon Rose : Je vous présente mes amis…

Et voici comment une belle soirée commença…

Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'écartaient lors de son passage. Olana suscitait la crainte autant que la curiosité. C'était un fait déplaisant pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. S'enquérant des uns et des autres, les réponses s'accompagnaient toujours d'un profond respect. Tous connaissaient à présent son statut et son aura faisait le reste.

Tauriel, dont un excès de méfiance la poussait à l'observait à la dérobée, ne cessait de l'épier à son insu, du moins l'imaginait-elle. Alors qu'elle se pensait à l'abri, l'elfine s'était assise à l'écart le regard perdu dans le vague. La voix qu'elle redoutait tant de percevoir, résonna en son cœur comme un coup de dague :

Olana : Bonsoir Tauriel. Me suivre à la trace ne vous mènera à rien. Je vous l'ai dit l'autre fois, je ne suis pas une menace pour Sa Majesté, vous pouvez relâcher votre vigilance.

Surprise, la guerrière se tourna vers elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas senti sa présence ? Ses sens pourtant continuellement aux aguets lui avaient fait défaut :

Tauriel : Vos paroles ne sauraient être remises en cause, seuls vos actes seront soumis à mon appréciation, qui, en ces temps, ne vous sont guère favorable.

Olana : Je l'avais bien compris ainsi, mais enfin, s'il vous plaît de poursuivre dans le doute…

Tauriel : Mon Seigneur…

Olana : Il est mien à présent que cela vous plaise ou non ! L'appartenance que vous semblez lui accorder n'a pas lieu d'exister, ce serait faire offense à son choix tout comme à cet amour qui nous unis. Acceptez-le Tauriel ou votre souffrance s'accroîtra jusqu'à vous devenir intolérable.

Tauriel : Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider.

Olana : Comme il vous plaira. Sachez pourtant, qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'user de violence, mais il me serait très facile d'y parvenir si vos désirs de vengeance prenaient acte de considération.

Tauriel : Est-ce une menace ?

Olana : Une promesse !

Le roi s'avançait vers elles, impassible :

Thranduil : Nous vous cherchions Ma Dame. Tauriel, votre bravoure lors de cette bataille est à louer.

Olana : C'est un point qu'il m'a plu de mettre en évidence Majesté. Vous possédez là un élément de grande valeur.

Thranduil : Nous en sommes conscients. Prenez mon bras Dame Olana.

Olana : Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Avec un pincement au cœur, l'elfine rousse les vit s'éloigner la rage au fond du cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'avouer vaincue et pensait déjà au moyen de contrer cette intrigante. S'aveugler volontairement pour ne percevoir que ce que son cœur lui dictait…restait la seule alternative concevable, quant au reste…

Des chansons, chantés à tue tête, un bon fumet de viandes chatouillant les narines, les yeux rendus brillants par les nombreuses chopines de bière avalées…l'ambiance était bel et bien au rendez-vous.

Mic Mac, un regard sournois sur sa petite pogne ne perdait pas une miette de l'ascension des nains vers les hauteurs du plaisir. Aidée par une Chaperon Rose au taquet, le lutin comptait le temps où ces demi-portions roupilleraient d'aise avant de laisser trainer ses petites miches à l'intérieur du palais…là où de belles choses l'attendaient.

Pour un spectacle, s'en était un ! Alachnÿ plus en forme que jamais, avalait chopine après chopine, déclamant moult poésies fort peu recommandables pour de chastes oreilles entre deux éructations, sous l'admiration sans borne d'un Prince Charmant en pâmoison. Ce dernier, bien joyeux, lui aussi, ne cessait d'encourager son idole en frappant dans ses mains et secouant sa belle chevelure blonde.

Nimïel, n'était point en reste lui aussi, et il tapait du pied pour rythmer ces déclamations enchanteresses pour des nains habitués à festoyer. Ceci dit, ils venaient de trouver leurs maîtres et une espèce de folie s'était emparée de ce joyeux groupe. Amélie, que les attentions de Bombur à son égard, rendait toute guillerette, avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, surtout lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, portant dans un énorme plat, un cuissot rôti à point dont le fumet faisait frémir ses narines :

Bombur : Belle Dame, j'ai apporté à la cuisson de cette pièce de viande tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. C'est avec mon cœur que je vous invite à la déguster.

La bonne femme, les yeux écarquillés, autant par la quantité que la qualité, de ce qui lui était proposé, en eut les larmes aux yeux :

Amélie : Ben Dame ! C'est t'y donc qu'tu sais parler aux femmes toi. M'est avis qu'elles doivent ben s'bousculer au portillon pour « _tripoter_ » ta jolie tresse par ma foi !

Bombur : Dame Amélie, vos paroles m'enchante et ma tresse est toute à votre disposition.

Amélie : Ben en voilà-t-y pas une affaire…çà pour sûr qu'c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Bombur : Vous m'ferez ben l'honneur de me tenir compagnie pour cette dégustation.

Amélie : Pour sûr, qu'on va s'attaquer à tout çà et pas qu'un peu. Allez mon gars, en avant !

Bombur : Vous êtes belle comme un cœur…pardon, mais je pouvais plus contenir ce compliment. Le gredin s'est échappé d'ici…

Il frappa sa poitrine d'un geste sec en baissant le regard à terre. Il est vrai que ses fifilles l'avaient paré à la perfection…enfin la concernant, cela paraissait être la perfection. Concernant Prince, la réponse aurait été moins évidente !

Ceci dit, avec son chignon piqué d'une fleur ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants, une robe à peu près convenable et un petit châle tout en finesse offert par Olana, elle avait fière allure et se sentait reine en son royaume choses aisée tant son territoire était restreint, mais peu importait, seule sa joie de vivre rendait son pays magnifique.

Chaperon Rose, quant à elle, avait mis les bouchées doubles et se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre en poussant des petits cris ressemblant vaguement à du chant, mais possédant un fort pouvoir attractif teinté d'un érotisme brûlant. Ses deux hautes couettes attachées par des rubans rose et frisottées à la perfection, se balançaient en rythme et nombreux étaient ceux dont les rêves se perdaient entre ses deux protubérances.

Luthïen avait été le premier à sentir le vent tourner et il avait tourné avec une rapidité surprenante. Bien que ne connaissant pas l'ivresse, son peuple avait cette faculté de ne jamais perdre le contrôle de leurs sens, il n'en était pas moins grisé par cette bière traîtresse. Quant aux nains, buvant de plus en plus souvent afin d'apaiser leur soif, les nains commençaient à se sentir de plus en plus libérés, joyeux, et…un peu saouls.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Amélie, qui commençait à chanter une chanson paillarde en riant. Les nains, polis, écoutaient mais ne comprenaient pas toujours le sens exact des paroles. Par contre, Aliénor, Chaperon rose, Opéca et tous leurs amis avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jack saisit Aliénor par le cou :

Jack : Bon sang ma belette, je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis bien longtemps !

Aliénor : Tu as raison Jack. Cette soirée est sans nul doute à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Le spectacle de la petite poupée s'agitant devant tous ces mâles mettait en émoi le Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Son regard en disait long sur ses intentions. Appuyé contre l'énorme statue de l'entrée d'Erebor, on ne savait plus si l'œuvre de pierre tenait son corps ou si son corps soutenait à lui seul le géant de pierre.

La jeune femme, toute émoustillée par les réactions de son fougueux ellon, sortit le bout de sa langue rose, et le passa avec une lenteur assassine, sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Lüthien la fusilla du regard, mais elle n'en eut cure. Bien au contraire, elle le gratifia d'un sourire ravageur. Le capitaine sentit un désir violent le saisir.

Heureusement, Amélie fit diversion en prenant une bonne goulée d'air, avant de se décider à chanter, et le moins que l'on pu dire était qu'elle ne fit point les choses à moitié ni même aux trois quarts :

Amélie * : _"Dis, Môm, maintenant y faut m'montrer_

_tes beaux petits rondins bombés..._

_Ah ! ben c'est vrai, c'qu'y sont gentils !_

_c'est pas c es gros tétons d'borgeoise_

_qui dégoulin'nt jusqu'au nombril !_

_Ben dis moi pas, moi j'm'en vas les p'loter_

_cà donne envie d'les boulotter !" _

Les nains, ne saisirent point le premier jus de ces paroles, ni même le second à bien y réfléchir, mais enfin, leur intelligence leur fit imaginer, en gros, de quoi il retournait et certains tels que Dori, Nori et Ori, en furent pour leurs frais en sentant monter sur leurs joues une belle teinte rosée.

Ori : Entendez-vous ce chant ? Comment peut-elle…Mais d'où viennent ces gens là ?

Dori : Je ne saurais le dire, mais tiens-toi éloigner de ses mauvaises influences. Regarde donc Bombur…

Nori : Il a l'air heureux…

Dori : Il a plutôt l'air crétin et toi Dori, cesse de boire cette bière, elle finira par te monter à la tête à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

Ori : Et alors ?

Dori : Et alors ce n'est pas bon pour toi, un point c'est tout.

Ori : Mais…

Dori : Il n'y a pas de mais.

Nori : Tu le protèges trop, fiches-lui donc la paix !

Dori : La paix ? Je ne suis pas certain un jour de la retrouver sur mon chemin avec vous…

La fête atteignait son point culminant. Ce fut le moment choisi par Mic Mac pour s'effacer discrètement, comme il savait si bien le faire et de tenter une percée dans l'univers des nains. Entrer ne fut pas bien difficile, puisqu'aucun garde ne surveillait les abords du palais. Ce fut donc avec une déconcertante aisance, que le lutin se promena sur les innombrables passerelles jetées dans cet espace grandioses. A ses pieds se trouvait un petit tonnelet de vin estampillé « _Cuvée Royale_ », qu'il avait pris soin de voler sur le charriot des vivres destinées à Sa Majesté Thranduil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il commettait ce genre de larcin. Les vins elfiques étaient visiblement de grands crus dont il raffolait. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, sa préférence s'était porté sur une année écrite en rouge, preuve qu'elle devait être exceptionnelle.

Un ricanement s'éleva de sa gorge et le gredin poursuivit sa route, en s'octroyant, tout de même, quelques instants afin de contempler l'architecture...il osa même apprécier ces splendeurs en émettant un sifflement, mais ce fut assez succinct. La soif de l'or l'appelait de sa belle voix doucereuse.

Il y avait là des escaliers plongeant vers des profondeurs abyssales et le gnome pensa immédiatement avoir trouvé le chemin du paradis, même si le sens en était inversé. Il s'engagea sur les marches et la descente sembla durer un temps infini avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur une salle immense. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer trouver en ce monde un endroit aussi…gigantesque. Les piliers devaient bien mesurer plus de cinquante mètres de hauteur. Les innombrables colonnes supportaient un plafond de granit sombre où brillaient les quartzs incrustés à l'intérieur de la roche, mais lorsque son regard s'abaissa, il pensa avoir un malaise.

Devant ses yeux s'étalait à perte de vue, un océan d'or. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : des pièces de monnaie, des candélabres, des plateaux, de l'argenterie, des coupes incrustées de pierreries…le choix était vaste et le trésor fort bien achalandé.

Déterminé comme jamais, le lutin s'empara de son tonnelet et descendit les marches à toute vitesse. Parvenu à la dernière avant que les suivantes ne disparaissent sous le tas d'or, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence pesant :

Mic Mac : Et ben nous y voilà ! Tu l'as bien couvé ton trésor…j'm'en vais inspecter un peu tout çà moi. A la tienne Smaug le gros tas !

Et le lutin se mit à la tâche sans attendre…

La main du roi emprisonna tendrement celle de sa fiancée, tout en prenant le chemin de la tente royale où Ëlnar devait servir le dîner. Se réunir entre dignitaires de grand renom renforçait les liens autrefois distendu par les querelles opposant les nains avec les elfes. Il n'était pas certain que les vieilles rancœurs s'évanouiraient en une soirée, mais un pas serait franchis les uns vers les autres que beaucoup n'auraient espéré.

Les rescapés de Dale, tout occupés à prendre leurs marques dans la cité, s'inclinaient sur leur passage. Olana eut un mot pour beaucoup d'entre eux, prenant de leurs nouvelles, et proposant aux plus faibles une ration de nourriture supplémentaire. Le roi observait chacune de ses interventions avec intérêt. Sous le sceau de la compassion se dessinait déjà une future reine dont l'admiration ne cesserait de grandir.

Il devinait ses aptitudes au pouvoir et d'emblée il comprit que son choix de la faire sienne ne relevait pas d'un caprice de monarque pour une favorite. Cela ne s'était produit dans aucune Cour royale, malgré quelques écarts de certains Seigneurs, toutefois, il s'agissait toujours d'elfine.

Jamais une humaine n'était entré dans les faveurs d'un roi, cela promettait donc pas mal de divergences et de conflits, mais cette nuit, son esprit se refusait à y penser. Seul comptait sa volonté de la garder à ses côtés. Elle était devenue son équilibre et plus que tout autre chose, la fin devrait justifier les moyens.

Olana remarqua dans un coin, l'archer Bard. Il semblait l'observer intensément comme s'il désirait lui parler. Prétextant l'envie de prendre des nouvelles de la petite Elmie, elle encouragea le roi à poursuivre son chemin avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne un peu plus tard. Dès qu'elle fut seule, ses pas la dirigèrent vers Bard. Son magnifique regard troubla plus que de raison le nouveau maître de Dale tel que les villageois l'avaient surnommé :

Olana : Bonsoir Bard. Je sens chez vous une certaine préoccupation.

Bard : Mes hommages Gente Dame. Veuillez pardonner ma hardiesse. Elle n'est pas souhaitée, seule mon inquiétude m'y pousse.

Olana : Parlez sans crainte, je vous écoute.

Bard : L'espoir que le peuple d'Esgaroth et moi-même mettions dans la promesse de Thorin écu de chêne, s'en est allé avec sa mort. Que va-t-il advenir de toutes ces richesses dont une infime partie suffirait à faire renaître de ses cendres cette cité et offrir une vie meilleure à tous ceux souhaitant y demeurer ?

Olana : Je comprends vos doutes et vos difficultés Bard, mais qu'attendez-vous au juste de moi ? Je vous ai aperçu à plusieurs reprises m'observant sans relâche dans l'espoir que ces quelques mots ne soient échangés…

Bard : Beaucoup ici pensent qu'il vous serait possible de nous aider Ma Dame. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de quémander la charité, mais…

Olana prit ses mains dans les siennes. Une douce chaleur se propagea le long de ses bras et Bard se sentit soudain très humble :

Olana : Votre espérance a trouvé un écho favorable Monsieur. Cette nuit, un accord sera trouvé avec le roi Daïn concernant l'accomplissement de cette promesse je m'y engage.

Bard s'agenouilla, la main encore emprisonné dans celle de la jeune femme. Au loin, Tauriel interpréta ce geste d'une toute autre façon et s'empressa de retrouver son ami Legolas. Sans doute parviendrait-elle, non sans quelques efforts, à rallier le prince de Mirkwood à ses convictions…

Jack, trop occupé à profité d'une bonne soirée placée sous le signe de l'amitié, eut un moment d'égarement et relâcha la surveillance du lutin. Bien mal lui en prit puisque son regard ne rencontra qu'un espace vide à l'endroit où quelques minutes auparavant, se tenait le personnage aussi sage qu'une image. Aussitôt il se tourna vers Zorgûnn :

Jack : 'tain, j'ai encore merdé mec. L'aut'bonze s'est tiré.

Zorgûnn tenta de diriger son regard perçant vers la plaine, mais lui non plus ne trouva aucune trace du lutin :

Jack : Où est-il passé encore celui-là ?

Zorgûnn : Penses-tu qu'il soit entré dans Erebor ?

Les deux compères se tournèrent ensemble vers l'entrée béante du palais :

Jack : Bordel ! J'vais l'tuer.

Zorgûnn : Retirons-nous discrètement et tâchons de retrouver sa trace.

Jack : Discretos. T'as toujours le bon mot toi. Heureusement qu'ils sont à peu près tous nasqués, çà facilitera les choses.

Luthïen, toujours posté aux côtés de l'énorme statue de pierre, semblait s'être confondu avec le minéral. Ses vêtements sombres, tout comme ses cheveux, lui facilitait l'art du camouflage. Cependant, Chaperon Rose, qui depuis le début de la soirée, n'avait pas quitté son ellon des yeux, entrevit la menace planer au dessus de son plan lorsqu'elle vit les deux silhouettes entrer rapidement à l'intérieur. Ses nombreux cours d'Art dramatique, patiemment acquis auprès de l'un de ses nombreux amants, portèrent ses fruits.

L'on vit soudain la gourgandine s'assoir sur un rocher et se mettre à sangloter à grands renforts de reniflements. Emus, quelques uns des nains, dont Nori, Ori et Bofur, s'approchèrent de la jeune femme perplexe :

Ori : Que vous arrive-t-il Gente Damoiselle ?

La Gente Damoiselle prit soin, en écartant légèrement les doigts, de s'assurer de toute l'attention de ces trois personnes, avant de s'exprimer :

Chaperon Rose : Bouhhh ! Nous quitterons demain Dale et je n'ai pas pu admirer une seule petite pièce du fabuleux trésor caché dans ce palais. Je ne souhaite rien emporter, seulement admirer. Je n'ai jamais vu de trésor, pas plus que la moindre piécette d'or. Je viens d'une famille si pauvre que nous devions nous passer les chaussures d'une sœur à l'autre afin d'aller chercher l'eau au puits à plusieurs kilomètres du taudis où nous habitions avec notre famille. Apercevoir, ne serait-ce, qu'un seul bijou aurait rempli tous mes rêves de petite fille que les soirs d'hiver, près de l'âtre ou brûlait une mauvaise bûche toute humide tout juste suffisante pour réchauffer nos petits pieds moisis, je faisais les yeux dans le vague pour tromper ma faim…

Un silence impressionnant s'installa. Alachnÿ, Nimïel et Prince Charmant se retinrent de faire étalage de leur appréciation face à cette démonstration artistique, alors que leurs visages peinaient à conserver un semblant de sérieux, Amélie, demeurait la bouche grande ouverte, prête à avaler une énième bouchée de viande. Son geste s'était figé comme pris dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire.

Aliénor fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait donc encore inventer cette petite intrigante ? Surprise, elle remarqua soudain l'absence de son ami Jack et de son acolyte Zorgûnn.

Une vague de suspicion balaya tout ce joli petit monde. Il planait comme un parfum de doute, mélangé aux phéromones que distillait cette comédienne hors pair. Bilbon émit une suggestion, tel un vœu lancé à la lune :

Bilbon : Nous pourrions…enfin…si mes amis sont d'accord, euh…peut être…lui montrer ce trésor ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Bifur, et son morceau de hache planté sur son front, crut bon d'émettre une réserve, mais comme il ne s'exprimait qu'en khûzdul et que Balin, absent à ce moment précis, était le seul à le comprendre, on lui fit gentiment remarqué que son avis ne serait pas retenu et la majorité l'emporta malgré l'aptitude de Dwalin, à se méfier des « _non-nains_ ».

Une fois de plus, Chaperon Rose eut gain de cause. La chose était devenu si naturelle que personne n'en fit cas et surtout pas son ennemie jurée la brune Opéca, laquelle tint sa langue pour une fois. Après tout, apercevoir un tel trésor valait bien un petit sacrifice.

L'esprit léger, Ori, Nori, Bofur et Oin se mirent en quête de jouer les ambassadeurs. Aliénor, par mesure de prudence, ferma la marche et tint à l'œil les deux poules folles attirées comme des aimants par le mirage de l'or.

Ëlnar, une fois de plus, avait fait preuve d'un savoir faire unique et son repas attendait d'être apprécier comme il se devait. L'on avait dressé une grande table nappé de blanc. Gabriel, le mage Ishtâk, Gandalf et le Seigneur Cirdan conversaient ensemble alors que le roi se tenait à l'écart avec son fils Legolas.

Un rire s'éleva au dehors que chacun attribua à Daïn pied de fer, lequel entra aux côté d'Olana. Devant la surprise du roi, Olana crut bon de se justifier :

Olana : Sa Majesté Daïn, me comptait quelques unes des coutumes de son peuple dont la légèreté m'a, à la fois surprise et bien amusé.

Daïn : C'est un esprit fort éclairé dont Votre Dame est pourvue Thranduil. J'en connais qui n'en reviendrait pas, moi le premier.

Thranduil : Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Daïn : Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je veux bien accorder le bénéfice du doute. Legolas, c'est un plaisir…

Legolas : Daïn !

La rigidité de ces salutations, étonna la jeune femme. Legolas ne semblait pas tenir une haute estime à ce nain. Il ne serait pas facile de l'assouplir sur ce point tant ses propres relations avec le prince laissait à désirer :

Thranduil : Bien des événements se sont produits en ces lieux, et bien d'autres, plus heureux, suivront. Nous sommes confiants pour l'avenir de Dale et vous encourageons à partager notre souhait.

Daïn : De quelle façon Majesté ?

Thranduil : En projetant sur nos futures relations, un voile d'apaisement, ce qui serait un premier pas.

Cirdan : Majesté, c'est tout à votre honneur.

Legolas : Si votre peuple nous promet de s'en tenir à notre proposition.

Olana : Sa Majesté Daïn semble être porteur de sagesse.

Legolas : Pourriez-vous le jurer sur votre vie ?

Un léger malaise s'installa. Il était évident que la venue de cette femme n'enchantait pas le fils du souverain, nota le roi des nains, malgré tout, il la devinait exempte de la moindre malice. Il savait reconnaitre la fourberie et cette Dame, visiblement de haute naissance n'en était sûrement pas pourvue. Thranduil se rapprocha de son fils et lui parla en sindarin :

_Thranduil : Ion nin, je te prie de surveiller ton langage. Dame Olana n'est en rien une entrave au processus de paix engagé ce soir entre nos deux peuples._

_Legolas : Votre pardon semble soudain…_

_Thranduil : Il s'agit de s'accorder un droit d'apaisement et non remuer un passé devenu trop lourd à porter._

_Legolas : Très bien Père, je ferai acte de soumission à votre pouvoir._

_Thranduil : Ce n'est pas ce que je désire de toi Legolas._

_Legolas : Certes, mais cela y ressemble beaucoup._

Il fallut beaucoup de détermination à chacun des participants pour faire entendre, à tour de rôle, son opinion sur de nombreux points, dont celui qui intéressa Olana…la promesse de Thorin aux villageois d'Esgaroth :

Thranduil : Le trône d'Erebor demeura-t-il sans couronne ?

Daïn : Selon le désir de mon cousin Thorin, je prends possession de ce trône et m'engage à faire renaître cet endroit laissé aux griffes d'un dragon depuis trop longtemps.

Olana : Permettez-moi de me faire la porte-parole des réfugiés de Dale, ceci en toute humilité. Accorderez-vous a Bard l'archer, la possibilité de reconstruire cette cité qui elle aussi ne demande qu'à renaître ? Cette ville mérite de briller comme autrefois et prospérer sous l'ombre d'un grand monarque, celui que loueront tous les habitants bien heureux de revivre dans la paix et l'abondance. Ces pauvres gens ne possèdent plus rien, sinon leur vaillance et un fol espoir…

Daïn : Gente Dame, il ne sera pas dit qu'une telle intervention se solde par un cuisant échec. Les nains ont la réputation d'être bornés, comme certains monarques d'ailleurs…

Un temps d'arrêt permis à Thranduil de se sentir pointé du doigt. Un fait qu'il approuva par un haussement de sourcil, mais donc il ne contredit nullement l'auteur de celui qui l'avait émis. Le nain reprit son discours :

Daïn : …cependant, ils savent également se montrer magnanime et honorer une promesse énoncée, et ceci, même si son auteur semblait l'avoir laissée en souffrance.

Olana : Votre générosité sera louée grand roi Daïn. Au nom de tous les habitants de Dale, j'honore votre décision.

Daïn : Elle sera due à cette volonté qui vous honore Ma Dame.

Olana : Je n'ai qu'un merci à vous offrir, mais il est nimbé d'une reconnaissance infinie.

Daïn : C'est une bien belle reconnaissance, Gente Dame, tout comme la personne qui la porte.

Deux sourires se firent face et ce fut un fait établi, certains pensèrent là, que le tonitruant roi nain venait de s'incliner devant une simple femme dont la seule beauté en faisait un être à part.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en croix Mic Mac soupirait d'aise. C'est dans cette position que le trouvèrent Jack et Zorgûnn. Comme toujours, le mercenaire émis une opinion à sa façon :

Jack : Qu'est-ce tu fous là le bonze ? Pourquoi tu t'es tiré comme un voleur ? C'est l'moment pour toi de vider tes poches !

Avec beaucoup de peine, le lutin se redressa sur son petit séant :

Mic Mac : Eh salut frérot !

Jack : Arrête tout d'suite avec tes frérots à la con et dis-nous plutôt c'que t'as chouravé.

Mic Mac : J'ai rien… (hic), fais, c'est… (hic), pas moi.

Jack : T'es torché ?

Mic Mac : Cà… (hic) s'pourrait ben.

Zorgûnn désigna le tonnelet à terre et l'attrapa. Comme il le pensait, sa légèreté prouvait qu'il avait été vidé de son contenu. Luthïen les avaient suivis et souriait à la vue de ce petit être vautré sur son lit d'or :

Luthïen : Il s'est enivré sur un tas d'or !

Mic Mac : Eh…t'es balèze toi.

Des voix s'élevaient dans le lointain, des voix que tous trois reconnurent. Immédiatement, le lutin se mit à brailler :

Mic Mac : Eh…cousine…

Jack : Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Aide-moi à le remettre debout Luthïen.

La vue de tout cet or occasionna tout un ensemble de réactions chez Chaperon. Cela commença par un long cri aigu auquel se joignit des applaudissements désordonnés et nourris suivit immédiatement par des sortes de miaulements assez suggestifs, du moins pour les oreilles délicates de l'ellon. Surexcitée, elle n'arrêtait pas de passer d'un côté à l'autre de la marche à tout petits pas en sautillant :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh…je suis toute excitée, ouh…je n'avais jamais vu autant d'or !

Soudain, elle se calma et s'assit sur la marche, prenant soin de laisser le bout de sa chaussure effleurer les pièces d'or. Tout ce trésor à portée de main…

Chaperon Rose : Et bien voilà, j'ai vu. Il ne me reste plus qu'a retourner à ma misérable vie de dur labeur. Merci mes amis petitous. Vous m'aurez permis durant un instant de vivre mon rêve…

Contris, Ori et Nori se lancèrent des regards complices, avant de descendre à leur tour sur cet océan jaune et d'y marcher tel des êtres empreints de pouvoirs divins. Elle remarqua qu'ils se penchaient pour ramasser quelque chose et fit mine de n'y prêter aucune attention.

Pendant ce temps là, Alachnÿ s'était approché de Jack, Zorgûnn et Luthïen et fixait le ventre du lutin avec attention. Sa main grattait sa barbe signe d'une intense réflexion :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, que je sois changer en troll si je me trompe, mais ce lutin nous a fomenté un sale coup !

Jack : Non, pas cette fois. Je l'ai fouillé, il n'a rien sur lui.

Alachnÿ : Sur lui, peut être pas, mais en lui en revanche…

Jack observa l'espace d'un instant le gnome. Son regard passa de son ventre gonflé au tonnelet… ses yeux se plissèrent et un compliment fusa à l'adresse du lutin :

Jack : Oh l'enfoiré !

Le mot avait été appuyé afin de mettre en relief tout le bien qu'il pensait de ce petit être abject. Luthïen vit à son tour le renflement au niveau de l'abdomen du lutin et une irrésistible envie de rire s'empara de lui. Zorgûnn venait lui aussi de comprendre. Ne manquait que Prince pour qui la révélation tardait à se faire connaitre. Aussi candide qu'une jeune vierge il ouvrit de grands yeux innocents :

Prince Charmant : Et bien ? Allez-vous me laisser dans l'ignorance encore longtemps ?

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, vous baignez dedans depuis votre venue au monde. Votre mère sut-elle seulement qu'elle vous avait donné le jour ?

Prince Charmant : Que vous êtes drôle. Alors ? Qu'a fait la petite punaise,

Alachnÿ : Un tonnelet de bon vin…de jolies pièces d'or, assez petites pour être enfouies dans un coffre-fort étirable à souhait et facilement transportable…vous en faut-il plus ?

Prince charmant : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ce cha…non…aurait-il avalé de la monnaie ?

Alachnÿ : Prince…je plains votre peuple. Entre vous et votre dulcinée de basse-cour…

Prince Charmant : Ah non, ne me parlez point d'elle je vous prie. Diantre ! Ce lutin est un fieffé coquin.

Entre deux éructations, le lutin crut bon d'encourager le cheminement de réflexion de son ami :

Mic Mac : Tu t'améliores.

Prince Charmant : Nous n'avons point gardé les cochons ensemble mon ami.

Mic Mac : T'as raison amigo.

Prince Charmant : Bien, une fois cette révélation soumise à notre appréciation, qu'allons-nous faire ?

Jack : T'es gentil toi dans ton style, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Prince charmant : Mais je n'en sais rien, d'où ma question.

Zorgûnn : Le ramasser et le sortir de cet endroit, pour commencer…

Jack : Lui foutre une raclée ensuite.

Mic Mac : Et mon assurance… (hic) frérot, mon assurance vie ?

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, vous n'y pensez pas ? N'abîmons pas notre poule aux œufs d'or voyons. Nous allons le reconduire, sous bonne escorte sous notre tente, et le surveillerons comme le lait sur le feu en attendant que les jolies petites piécettes fassent, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, leur petit bonhomme de chemin.

Prince Charmant : Et…ensuite ?

Mic Mac : Bah, (hic), faudra attendre que j'les…

Prince Charmant : Oh non, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer !

Mic Mac : Eh, (hic), j'ai fait fort, (hic), non ? Plus fort qu'le gros tas ! Lui il a couvé son or et moi, je vais l'ch….

Jack : A chaque pièce restituée, ce sera une mandale dans la tronche. Cà aussi ce sera fort non ?

Mic Mac : Tu f'rais çà, (hic), frérot ?

Jack : Oh, cà, tu peux y compter !

Alachnÿ : Bien dit Jack, ensuite, nous pourrons en disposer comme bon nous semble. **J'adore !**

Chaperon, l'air toujours contrit, observait du coin de l'œil les deux nains, s'approcher d'elle. Chacun tenait entre ses mains, quelque chose. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Se pourrait-il que dans un élan de générosité …..

Luthïen fut le premier à entendre les exclamations de joie poussées par sa petite poupée. Il fallait la voir, sautiller à pieds joints, embrasser tour à tour chacun des nains et même Bilbon dans la foulée, pousser ses adorables petits cris, ré embrasser à nouveau ses nouveaux amis…

Suspicieux, il s'approcha d'elle, prenant soin de s'incliner devant Ori, Nori, Bilbon et les autres. Il expliqua, le plus diplomatiquement possible la présence du lutin en ces lieux et leurs pria de bien vouloir excuser sa conduite dû à l'étourdissement d'une contemplation trop intense. Aidée de la boisson, cela lui était monté à la tête et …oui, il n'avait rien volé, sauf leur autorisation à se rendre dans la salle au trésor.

Il promit une correction à l'insoumis et quémanda leur pardon, ce qui fut accordé sans difficulté à la seule condition que la damoiselle Chaperon ne leur chante un air de sa jolie voix enchanteresse.

Accéder à leur désir fut la moindre des choses et l'on porta le lutin pendant que l'ellon s'approchait de sa proie. Les yeux enfiévrés, cette dernière tenait ses mains fermées si fort, qu'elle en avait les jointures des doigts blanchies.

Pendant que tous les autres reprenaient le chemin du retour, Luthïen la coinça contre une colonne et se colla contre elle. Ses yeux irradiaient d'une envie toute légitime, du moins le pensait-il.

Sa voix se fit suave :

Luthïen : Et bien dis-moi ma belle, que t'ont offert avec toute leur gratitude ces nains, qui ne fassent autant éclater ta joie ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

Luthïen : C'est un désir qu'il me siérait de combler avant qu'un autre ne prenne sa place.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Mais l'on dirait que le grand Capitaine de la Garde de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté, darde sur mon joli petit corps un regard plus qu'appréciateur légèrement voilé par une ivresse dangereuse !

Luthïen : Nous, les elfes, ne connaissons pas l'enivrement.

Chaperon Rose : Voyez-vous cela ? En ce cas, qu'est-ce qui occasionne un tel éclat dans ces charmantes prunelles Monsieur ?

Luthïen : Dois-je véritablement m'exprimer pour le faire savoir ?

Coller contre elle, la jeune femme sentit tout le bonheur de ce beau mâle, de se savoir si près d'elle. Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

Luthïen : Quel rire charmant !

Chaperon Rose : Quel renflement prometteur !

Luthïen : Je ne suis pas la seule personne que tu as dû mettre en émoi ce soir. Voyons …comment disais-tu déjà ? Ah oui, _nous devions nous passer les chaussures d'une sœur à l'autre_ et…_petits pieds moisis_ ? Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces balivernes ?

Chaperon Rose : Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas la vérité ?

Luthïen : Petits pieds moisis hein ?

Chaperon Rose : Oui, moisis, je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune femme moi…

Luthïen : Je vérifierai moi-même les stigmates sur ton corps de toutes ces vicissitudes passées. Allons montre-moi ce que tu dissimules entre tes mains.

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Luthïen : Parce que je te le demande, et aussi pour çà…

Le corps de l'ellon se colla contre le sien et son bassin émit un mouvement des plus équivoques :

Luthïen : Allons ma puce, tu sais que je parviens toujours à mes fins, allez montre.

Pour ne point perdre la face, la jeune femme fit durer son plaisir, minaudant, piaffant, émettant de petits cris lancinant n'ayant pour unique but, que celui d'entretenir le désir puissant de ce mâle.

Enfin, elle desserra son emprise et ouvrit ses mains. A l'intérieur de ses deux paumes, brillait deux colliers en or sertis de pierres rouges ressemblant à des rubis. Tout à son appréciation, l'elfe secoua sa tête :

Luthïen : Ils ne se sont pas moqués de toi ma belle. Cependant, cet acquis ne s'est pas fait dans la légalité tout de même, j'en veux pour preuve ce mensonge éhonté dont tu t'es vanté tout à l'heure. Hummm, cela mérite une jolie fessée ma puce.

Chaperon Rose : Mais je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime. Ce sont des cadeaux, ni plus ni moins.

Luthïen : Arrachés sur une confession des plus douteuses. Je devrais sans doute ajouter une autre fessée pour rendre une justice plus équitable.

Brûlante de désir, Chaperon, ne cessait de gémir en fixant droit dans les yeux son futur bourreau :

Chaperon Rose : Il me semble que je l'ai mérité, je le reconnais.

Luthïen : Accepte-tu ton châtiment ma belle ?

Chaperon Rose : Je…

Elle tendit sa gorge vers lui, rehaussant sa poitrine généreuse et l'ellon plongea entre ses deux vallons, parsemant tout un tas de petits baisers mouillés. La main de Chaperon se perdit dans les cheveux de l'elfe, les agrippant avec force :

Luthïen : Pressée de recevoir sa punition Gente Damoiselle ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouiiii.

Luthïen : Un joli oui, qui en appelle bien d'autres, charmante voleuse. Ne perdons plus un temps précieux ma petite puce.

Chaperon Rose : Non, en effet…Luthïen ?

Luthïen : Oui ?

Chaperon Rose : Ils m'attendent au-dehors. Je leurs aient promis une chanson, mais…et si nous inventions un autre tout petit, mais vraiment tout petit mensonge, du style que nous nous serions égarés afin d'expliquer notre retard.

Luthïen : Un retard ?

Les yeux de l'ellon se plissèrent :

Luthïen : Qu'as-tu en tête petite dévergondée ?

Chaperon Rose : La même chose que toi mais en plus rapide. Nous ferons les finitions un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire :

Luthïen : Tu es vraiment un être à part ! Mais tu me plais ma belle. Alors, ton impatience veux être comblée, c'est cela ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouiiii, dépêche-toi, je suis en train de me consumer sur place.

Luthïen : Alors si c'est aussi pressé…Un lit d'or ….cela te tente-t-il ?

Elle battit des mains comme une petite fille :

Chaperon Rose : Oh oui !

Luthïen : Il te faudra être très discrète, l'écho se propage si vite dans ces salles immenses…

Chaperon Rose : Je serai très sage, promis.

Luthïen : Non ma puce, je te veux, sauvage, déraisonnable, désobéissante et pervertie comme tu l'es dans ta vie.

Chaperon Rose : Je serai tout çà et plus encore.

Luthïen : Viens là _elen nin_.

Jamais union ne fut plus brillante. L'or était un peu dur, mais il avait le mérite de refléter parfois de biens jolies choses…

De celles qui ne se partage pas toujours….

* Texte de Jehan Rictus « _Le cœur populaire_ » 1900


	39. Chapter 39 Le discours du Roi

Mara aurë à toutes et à tous, ainsi qu'à ma petite Communauté d'Obsession.

Je vous présente la suite des aventures de Thranduil, Olana et ses amis. La bataille des cinq armées, terminée, la vie va reprendre, et le roi à désormais une autre priorité qui, invariablement, va déboucher sur des ennuis de toutes sortes.

Comme annoncé, je me baserai désormais sur certains passages du Silmarillion et l'histoire de la création d'Arda. A partir de maintenant, c'est mon imagination qui prend le relais.

Cela ne correspondra peut-être pas aux goûts de certains, mais c'était ce que j'attendais de faire depuis un moment. Imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la suite du Hobbit en incluant un élément extérieur à l'histoire….Olana.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira…Pour accompagner votre lecture, je me suis inspirée de ces quelques musiques :

\- Thomas Bergersen – A God Of Epic Music – Public Album Skyworld (Two Steps From Hell). Plus particulièrement le morceau : Sun and Moon (concernant le passage entre Thranduil et Olana de retour à Mirkwood)

\- Thomas Bergersen –A – God Of Epic Music – Industry Album Nemesis (Two Steps From Hell)

\- Thomas Bergersen – A – God Of Epic Music – Public Album Archangel (Two Steps From Hell)

Il me reste à vous souhaiter de bien belles vacances. Pour ma part, j'y suis déjà et je ne voulais pas interrompre mon rythme d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours.

Profitez à fond de vos vacances, pour ceux qui ont la chance de partir, et pour ceux qui sont au boulot, une petite pensée pour eux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre. C'est toujours un plaisir de se savoir lu et cela m'encourage à poursuivre.

Un merci tout particulier à :

\- Méliane, Fanélia, Baka Saru, Eilonna, Akiko-Tora, Angelike 34, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Amrod, et les prochains ?pourquoi pas !

A très bientôt.

Arakïell

Chapitre 39

Le discours du roi

Aux abords de la tente royale, où les dignitaires de grands renoms décidaient du devenir de ce monde, se tenait Orlyänne. Assise à terre, l'elfine taillait un petit bout de bois à l'aide de sa dague à la lame affutée. Les sens aux aguets, elle pivota vers l'entrée où Cirdan soulevait les pans de toile de lin blancs. Gandalf le suivait d'un pas sûr et faillit heurter son ami dont l'élan s'était stoppé net. Il comprit dès lors qu'il la vit. L'elfine lui rendit un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un geste de la main. Immédiatement, un air renfrogné s'afficha sur les traits du magicien.

Bon sang, le suivait-elle ? Et ces dents…Non de non, ses sourcils se froncèrent :

Gandalf : Que faites-vous ici jeune elleth ?

Orlyänne : Ce que je suis décidée à y faire !

Gandalf : Et ?

Orlyänne : Et il me regarde d'en connaitre la finalité.

Cirdan : Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos amis ?

Orlyänne : Parce que ma compagnie est dérangeante en période de _Rarlänenn._

Daïn : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Le roi nain rejoignait le magicien et l'elfe. Lui aussi avait visiblement abusé du vin elfique dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Gabriel s'attardait encore avec Sa Majesté et le nain, pressé de retrouver les siens, souhaitait vider, lui aussi quelques chopines avant de commencer prochainement son devoir de dirigeant.

Cependant, toutes les bières de ce monde ne saurait égaler l'attrait provoqué par cette elfine à la peau couleur cendre sur ce monarque bourru. Il aimait les manières brusques de la jeune elleth et sa vaillance au combat avait était narré à ses semblables avec emphase, lesquels y avaient apposé un sérieux doute, aussi se mit-il en quête de la convaincre à venir raconter, elle-même, ses exploits.

Au fur et à mesure de l'explication sur les curieuses mœurs de l'elfine et ce besoin impérieux de se reproduire ou de se battre, le sourire du roi s'élargissait avant qu'il ne se termine par un grand éclat de rire :

Daïn : Par ma barbe ! Quelle étrange personne ! Vous êtes, à vous seule, une énigme de la nature.

Gandalf : Je serai vous, Daïn, je ne baisserai pas ma garde.

Daïn : Ah oui ? Et que pourrais me faire me faire cette gentille Damoiselle ?

Etrangement, ou plutôt, tel qu'il fallait s'y attendre, le sourire devint carnassier, ce qui annonçait un mauvais présage. D'un bond, elle se redressa sur ses jambes, empoigna le nain par le coup, avant d'effectuer une prise consistant à faire passer le corps du souverain par-dessus son épaule et lui faire prendre un envol mémorable, avant que, par soucis de politesse, son atterrissage ne soit adoucie afin d'éviter une réception trop brutale.

Surpris, à terre, et à plat dos, Daïn se mit à rire à gorge déployé sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses mains frappaient la terre en cadence accompagnant les spasmes qui le secouaient. Enfin, il parvint à se relever en se saisissant de la main qu'elle lui tendait :

Daïn : Par tous les trolls de cette terre, vous avez gagné jeune elleth, toute ma considération. Je serai prêt à porter au pinacle une combattante telle que vous !

Orlyänne : L'honneur est pour moi Sire !

A nouveau, tout aussi tranquillement, elle se rassit près du feu :

Daïn : Pourquoi vous asseyez-vous toujours au sol ?

Orlyänne : Parce qu'il me faut toujours être au plus près de cette terre qui me porte et à laquelle je me dois de rendre hommage.

Le nain secoua la tête :

Daïn : Vous savez où se trouve vos valeurs !

Orlyänne : Exact. Je sais toujours où elles se trouvent d'où ma propension à les sentir bien à leurs places.

Daïn : Bon sang, elle me plaît, c'est un fait. Que diriez-vous, étrange elleth…

Orlyänne : Orlyänne, je me nomme Orlyänne, je ne crains personne et tous me craignent, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent !

Daïn : Voici des mots à graver sur la pierre Orlyänne ! Je ne laisserai pas une vaillante guerrière seule, même si elle se tient au plus près de la terre qui la porte ! Lever une chope de bière et trinquer avec un nain…cela entre-t-il dans vos compétences ?

L'elleth redressa le menton. La fierté se lisait sur son visage et sa main frappa d'un coup sec sa poitrine menue :

Orlyänne : Partager cet honneur avec un monarque de renom ne rentre pas seulement dans mes prérogatives, il élève également mon honneur au sien et comble ma joie d'avoir croisé le fer en sa compagnie.

Daïn : Formidable ! Je vais sans doute vous détourner de vos amis et vous enrôler parmi mes soldats.

Orlyänne : Je ne tournerai jamais le dos à mes amis, que ceci soit dit ! C'est ainsi que les choses…

Gandalf : Oui se passent, nous finirons par les graver dans la pierre ces mots jeune elleth.

A ces mots, Orlyänne se tourna vers son magicien favori lui dévoilant, à nouveau, toute sa joie de se savoir apprécier par un tel personnage. Daïn et Cirdan s'interrogèrent du regard. Il existait, entre ces deux personnages, un lien d'une rare intensité. Masqué par une légère irritation, surtout de la part de l'istari, elle n'en demeurait pas moins présente ce qui provoqua un sourire chez le nain :

Daïn : Orlyänne, laissons ce magicien se remettre de vos tonitruantes affirmations et offrez-moi l'honneur de votre bras.

A côté du roi nain, l'elleth de feu paraissait être une géante, aussi dut-elle se courber afin de donner suite à sa demande. De dos, cela donna une image assez cocasse qui provoqua un rire discret de la part de Gandalf et Cirdan :

Daïn : Par ma barbe, je ne vous vois pas, mais je vous devine mes amis…malgré tout, ma fierté de nain s'en trouve contentée et…je pense que marcher, côte à côte, devrait suffire.

Orlyänne : Votre raisonnement est de bon aloi, grand roi des nains.

Il fallut beaucoup de volonté au magicien pour ne pas ricaner, aussi fit-il diversion en se tournant vers le Seigneur Cirdan :

Gandalf : Je ne sais pas vous mon ami, mais je me verrais bien fumer une bonne pipe. M'accompagneriez-vous ?

Cirdan : Avec plaisir Mithrandir !

Tous deux disparurent dans la nuit en échangeant quelques poésies. De temps à autre, le magicien aimait à les entendre comme à les énoncer ce qui était fort rare et n'était appréciés que par une petite poignée d'initiés dont le vieil elfe faisait partie.

Tout en conversant, ils croisèrent Bard sur leur chemin, lequel se dirigeait vers la tente royale. Après un signe de la tête en guise de salutations, l'archer continua sa route. Lorsqu'il fut annoncé par le garde, eut un moment d'hésitation, puis entra et s'inclina respectueusement :

Bard : Ma Dame, Votre Majesté…

Thranduil : Bard…

Bard : J'ai appris votre départ pour demain…Je souhaitais, au nom de tous les habitants de Dale et moi-même, vous faire part de notre décision de demeurer sur ces terres. Nous tenterons au mieux de faire renaître cette cité…au pire, elle demeurera dans l'ombre…

Olana : Bard, je ne vous ferai point languir d'avantage. Votre Majesté, m'autorisez-vous à annoncer à ce vaillant homme la somme de vos efforts communs avec le roi Daïn ?

Thranduil : Nous savons qu'il vous sied d'énoncer cette nouvelle. Faites nous vous prions.

Olana : Bard, Sa Majesté Daïn, s'est engagé à vous restituer ce qui vous a été promis par son défunt cousin Thorin Ecu de chêne. Il vous sera remis une somme d'or et l'aide des nains des Monts de Fer, offerte, pour entreprendre la reconstruction de cette ville dont le faste doit, à nouveau, briller. Dans peu de temps, les échos d'une nouvelle vie à Dale se répandront alentours et le commerce reprendra vie vous octroyant des lendemains heureux.

Soulagé, l'archer s'inclina profondément :

Bard : Tout ceci, c'est à vous que nous le devons Gente Dame !

Olana : Oh non, je ne suis rien de ce qu'il vous plaît d'imaginer Monsieur, mais si j'ai pu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, contribuer un tant soit peu, à cette prise de décision, vous m'en voyez heureuse.

Bard : Votre présence est à elle seule porteuse d'espoir et de lumière. Vous êtes la nouvelle lumière de ce monde Ma Dame. De la part de tous ces gens dont il ne demeure que l'espoir, soyez louée Gente Dame et s'il vous plairait, à nouveau, de nous rendre visite afin d'y constater l'étendue de votre bienfaisance, ce serait un honneur pour nous tous.

Demeurée un temps silencieuse, la jeune femme laissait son esprit errer suite à la déclaration fougueuse de ce vaillant homme. Le mot lumière venait d'éveiller, une nouvelle fois en elle, une sensation déstabilisante. Tout ceci devait signifier quelque chose…mais quoi ? Elle tenta de se reprendre :

Olana : Bien sûr, Bard, nous reviendrons.

Bard : Majesté, Gente Dame, je m'empresse de faire connaitre la nouvelle à tous. Veuillez m'excuser.

Olana : Faites ! Bard ?

Bard : Oui Ma Dame ?

Olana : Ces gens ont trouvé en vous, un être de grande qualité, au cœur vaillant. Vous êtes digne de cet honneur !

Bard : Merci Ma Dame.

S'inclinant à nouveau, l'archer prit congé le cœur gonflé d''espoir. Ses enfants ne grandiraient plus dans la misère. Enfin cette ville allait renaître et avec elle, la promesse d'une vie nouvelle.

A l'intérieur, Thranduil, fier et amoureux, ne cessait d'admirer sa fiancée :

Thranduil : Les mots de cet homme ont éveillé, en mon cœur, une farouche jalousie mon ange. Ma Dame…deux mots dont je souhaite être le seul dépositaire.

Olana : Vraiment ? Seriez-vous jaloux ? Je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Que ce soit à mon encontre ou destiné à autrui, ce ressenti était jusqu'à présent un mystère pour moi. Ceci dit, je ne prétendrai jamais faire fi d'une elfine, ou toute autre jeune femme, vous faisant les yeux doux.

Le regard du souverain s'assombrit alors qu'un sourire grivois étirait ses lèvres. Mordillant sa lèvre, la respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra subitement :

Olana : Que voici une bien étrange sensation de se savoir ainsi jalousée…c'est…troublant.

S'approchant tel un félin, le monarque replaça une mèche des longs cheveux soyeux d'Olana derrière son oreille avant de caresser sa joue de son index :

Thranduil : Vous portez magnifiquement ces couleurs, mon âme. Puis-je vous voler un baiser ?

Olana : Voler chez moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira Majesté. Je vous fais don de tout ce que je possède, c'est-à-dire presque rien.

Thranduil : Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi riche !

La passion dont il nimba son baiser confirma de bien belle façon cette affirmation, et Olana se laissa envahir par ses émotions. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un langoureux baiser dont la saveur les emporta, bien malgré eux, vers de magnifiques horizons où nulles contraintes ne s'y trouvaient.

Jamais lutin n'avait été aussi bien gardé. Une telle escorte, était exceptionnelle. Composée de Jack sur sa gauche, Zorgûnn sur sa droite, Nimïel derrière, Alachnÿ devant, en position de chef incontesté comme il aimait souvent l'être et enfin, un Prince Charmant tout à sa gloire de se voir attribuer le rôle de Grand Chambellan.

Cela consistait, en somme, à surveiller qu'aucun des quatre points cardinaux ne s'égare dans leur mission. En son centre, le lutin, encore éméché et heureux de faire l'objet de tant d'honneur, marchait la tête haute et ses deux majeurs fièrement dressés. Son jour de Gloire était venu et avec lui, tout un lot d'attentions des plus charmantes.

Une fois à l'air libre, il fut reconduit manu militari dans sa petite cage ou il entra sans se faire prier et s'allongea sur sa petite paillasse. Le temps de baisser les paupières, le lutin ronflait déjà comme une tronçonneuse. Satisfait, les cinq amis établirent un tour de garde :

Alachnÿ : Lorsque nous serons arrivés sur les terres du roi, je lui ferais avaler l'une de mes mixtures dont j'ai le secret, et dont personne ne m'en volera la composition ventrebleu, et là mes amis, je dirais que çà chiera pour de bon !

Prince Charmant : Bien dit ! Je me questionne sur le nombre de pièces avalées…ne risque-t-il pas de se déchirer l'abdomen ? Vont-elles descendre comme il se doit ou cela posera-t-il un quelconque problème ?

Alachnÿ : Bien que sa petite taille ne le fasse passer pour une chose fragile, je puis vous certifier que c'est un coriace et pas plus son ventre, que l'orifice par où va sortir son butin ne sera mis à mal.

Prince Charmant : Cette conversation est absolument hallucinante !

Nimïel : Tout comme les idées tordues de cet être.

Alachnÿ : Si fait, et c'est bien pourquoi, nous ne le lâcherons point d'une semelle. Bien, allons vider quelques chopines. Tout ceci m'a donné soif et il me reste encore une belle marge avant d'être rond comme une queue d'pelle !

Prince Charmant : Oh oui, excellente idée. Magicien, je vous suivrais jusqu'en Enfer tant vos résolutions semblent y avoir élues domicile.

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, même l'Enfer ne voudrait pas de ma carcasse. Allons, le jour n'est pas encore levé, nous aurons toute la journée sur nos montures pour décuver !

Nimïel : Vous avez raison, au Diable l'avarice et ces nains n'en sont fichtrement point pourvus.

Alachnÿ : Leur sens de l'hospitalité est un honneur dont nous devons faire bombance. Sait-on jamais ce qui nous attend.

Jack et Zorgûnn se dévisagèrent :

Jack : Ouais, t'as raison, ne remettons pas à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire sur le moment…

Prince Charmant : « _Ne remettez pas au lendemain ce que vous pouvez faire le jour même._ », telle est la formule employée jack !

Jack : Tu joues sur les mots Prince ? Là, tu vois, j'ai pas envie de couper les cheveux en quatre si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…

Prince Charmant : Ce n'était qu'une suggestion à partager entre…amis ?

Jack : A c't'heure-ci, _mon ami_, j'ai plus trop envie de partager quoi que ce soit !

Alachnÿ : Prince, Nimïel, venez. Enivrons-nous et cessons de perdre bêtement notre temps. Je ne connais rien de mieux qu'une bonne biture pour se remettre les idées en place. Enfin, une jolie damoiselle bien au fait de pratiques scabreuses ferait également l'affaire, mais nous n'en avons point sous la main. Quelle poisse ! Ma baguette devra faire abstinence une fois de plus. Contentons-nous du péché d'ivresse, et vite avant que la paire d'ailes ne viennent nous sermonner…

Les trois compères s'en allèrent, bras dessous, bras dessus en chantonnant, alors que Jack et Zorgûnn les regardaient s'éloigner :

Jack : Ah y sont beaux ces trompes la mort !

Zorgûnn : Ils se sont bien trouvé l'ami.

Jack : Ouais, on va dire çà comme çà. Et r' garde moi l'aut' bonze non ? 'tain ce lutin…fallait oser quand même.

Zorgûnn : Mic Mac ne serait pas Mic Mac sans ses idées farfelues.

Jack : Tu vois mon pote, quand je nous regarde, une seule question me vient à l'esprit…pourquoi nous ? C'est vrai, çà, on ne se ressemble en rien et …

Aliénor, remontait difficilement le chemin vers eux. Visiblement la bière des nains l'avait atteinte plus que de raison. Jack se mit à rire avant de s'avancer vers elle, lui passer un bras sous les aisselles, afin de l'aider dans sa marche plus que hasardeuse :

Aliénor : Ah…Jack, cette bière est…vraiment traîtresse.

Jack : Et ben ma belette, t'en tiens une belle on dirait.

Aliénor : Je crois bien oui.

D'un geste souple, le mercenaire plia les genoux et banda ses muscles afin de la porter dans ses bras jusque devant leur tente où brûlait un feu. Le temps plus frais en deuxième partie de nuit, la fit frissonner. Zorgûnn s'empara d'une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de la belle guerrière dont les yeux papillonnaient.

Aliénor : Tu sais…j'ai entendu ce que tu …disais, tout à l'heure…il doit y avoir une raison à tout çà. A nous quoi…

Jack : Mais oui ma belle. Allez dors, on en rediscutera demain.

Aliénor : Oui…demain.

La jeune femme baissa les paupières, se pelotonna contre le torse musclé de son ami et s'endormit aussitôt. Jack, attendri, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux blonds sentaient bons. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une femme dans ses bras…

Il la couvrit comme une enfant dans les bras de son père et appuya son menton sur cette masse de cheveux :

Jack : On en a traversé des épreuves elle et moi. Je sais pas si un jour elle récupèrera vraiment son trône, mais je serai à ses côtés.

Zorgûnn : Là où doit se trouver la place d'un ami, non ?

Jack : T'as raison mon pote. Et toi ? T'aurais pas envie de montrer à certains, combien ils se sont gourés sur toi ?

Zorgûnn : Je suivrai mon destin là où il me mènera Jack. S'il doit se trouver sur ces terres, alors je l'accomplirai ici même.

Jack : T'es pas contrariant hein ?

Zorgûnn : Nuire à l'ordre des choses n'est pas une fin en soi. L'ordonnancement de nos vies est déjà prévu lors de notre naissance…

Jack : Et ben mon ordonnancement doit avoir quelques ratés l'ami, parce que j'en ai bien chié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Zorgûnn : Le changement se fera au moment ou ton esprit ne s'y attendra pas. La sagesse s'invite souvent sans s'annoncer.

Jack : Toujours zen !

Un sourire en guise de réponse, l'elfe aux yeux bridés secoua la tête, ce qui signifiait qu'il en avait assez dit pour cette nuit…

Festoyer avec les nains avait été amusant…mais la soirée, bien que riche en émotions ne semblait pas complète au goût d'Opéca. Il manquait un être qui, ces dernières semaines, avait pris une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Encline à rejoindre cette personne, la brune quitta ses amis pour retrouver Ëlnar.

L'Intendant du roi, fort occupé par la préparation du repas destiné aux hauts dignitaires venus rendre visite au monarque, finissait de dispenser ses ordres. Pour cet être pointilleux, tout devait s'accomplir selon ses volontés et la rigueur employé à satisfaire son Seigneur, en faisait un élément inestimable et précieux.

Comme toujours, les finitions occupaient tout son temps. Le repas était terminé depuis fort longtemps, mais tout remettre à sa place lui prenait un temps et une énergie considérable. Parfois, cela frisait l'obsessionnel, mais marchant dans les pas de Son Seigneur, il avait été à bonne école.

Fascinée, Opéca l'observait, légèrement en retrait… conquise.

Cette propension à diriger son monde, avait depuis le premier jour, intriguée la jeune femme. Comment un être aussi impressionnant pouvait-il, se révéler l'instant d'après, aussi doux et patient avec elle ? Un sourire se dessina sur son joli minois, aux traits, pour une fois, adoucis.

Il était bien le seul être au monde avec lequel elle se sentait heureuse et détendue. Les nombreuses épreuves de son existence l'avaient laissé meurtrie, voire aigrie, mais en sa présence, tous ces ressentiments s'effaçaient comme par magie et son sourire redevenait presque juvénile. C'est ainsi qu'il l'aperçût. Peu habitué à la voir aussi sereine, il haussa un sourcil. Elle en profita pour s'approcher :

Opéca : Je peux filer un coup d'main ?

Ëlnar : Puis-je vous aider, serait plus convenable jeune fille.

Opéca : Pfff, bon d'accord….Messire, puis-je, je vous prie et seulement si vous le désirez, vous aider de quelque manières que ce soit ?

Ëlnar : Félicitations jeune fille. Vous vous améliorez.

Opéca : Ah…Cà veut dire que le reste du temps j'suis une pouilleuse, c'est çà ?

Ëlnar : Vous déformez mes propos Damoiselle.

Opéca : Ah bon ! En tous les cas, j'aime bien le Damoiselle. On m'a jamais appelé comme çà. Cà m'fait tout drôle. Pour un peu, j'me sentirais presque une Lady.

Ëlnar : Lady ?

Opéca : Une Dame du grand monde quoi !

Ëlnar : Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Damoiselle Opéca.

Opéca : T'es…pardon, vous êtes bien gentil.

Ëlnar : Vos progrès ont été stupéfiant ces derniers temps, en avez-vous conscience ?

Opéca : Oui, c'est vrai, je dois le reconnaitre. Tout çà, c'est grâce à vous. Je vous dirais jamais assez merci.

Ëlnar : Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Seule l'image que vous renvoyez de vous-même doit vous emplir de fierté.

Opéca : Qui aurait pu pensé qu'un jour j'en arriverai à être fière de moi…

Ëlnar : Il suffisait d'un peu de bon vouloir.  
Opéca : Et de quelqu'un tel que vous. Bon alors, c'est sûr ? J'peux pas vous aider ?

Ëlnar : Vous le pourriez en évitant ces contractions.

Opéca : Quoi ?

Ëlnar : Evitez de contracter vos mots. J'peux…dites plutôt je peux, voire…ne pourrai-je point vous aider ?

Opéca : Waouh ! C'est vrai que dit comme çà…çà en jette !

L'ellon ne put réprimer un sourire. Quelques unes de ses expressions avaient souvent tendance à provoquer une réaction chez lui plutôt…déconcertante. Lui, si droit, si enclin à accomplir ses tâches avec une profonde détermination, se laisser, quelquefois, dérider par cette humaine, ravissante et dotée d'une gouaille si rafraîchissante. Elle sourit à son tour :

Opéca : Ah, on dirait que j'ai provoqué chez vous, un semblant de sourire…c'est bien. Quand vous souriez…ah là, là, qu'est-ce que vous êtes beau ! Enfin, vous l'êtes tout l'temps bien sûr, parce que faut pas pousser bien longtemps la carriole pour la faire rouler, mais là, avec un sourire en plus... les femmes doivent tomber comme des mouches ! Oh là, pardon, j'voulais pas…Hum, veuillez m'excuser, je ne souhaitais vous mettre en fâcheuse position quoi !

Ëlnar : Tout était parfait, à part le quoi.

Opéca : Il fallait bien un petit rappel à l'ordre.

Ëlnar : Oui, un reliquat.

Immobile, l'elfe la contemplait des pieds à la tête :

Ëlnar : Vos yeux brillent.

Opéca : Ah oui ?

Ëlnar : Oui.

Opéca : Et ben tant mieux alors.

Ëlnar : Vous seriez-vous enivrée ?

Opéca : Oh non, vous n'allez pas me faire la morale, parce que…

Ëlnar : Cela vous va bien.

Stupéfaite, elle cessa d'emblée de s'exprimer. Le regard d'Ëlnar semblait si intense…sa voix, tonitruante la fit sursauter. L'intendant s'exprimait en sindarin et s'adressait à ses commis :

Ëlnar : _Allez prendre un peu de repos, nous finirons ceci demain !_

Surpris, les jeunes ellons se lançaient des œillades, pouvant signifier plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Celui émergeant par-dessus tous les autres, était une sidérante interrogation. Qu'arrivait-il à leur maître ? Lui, d'habitude, si ordonné…cela ne lui ressemblait pas. La seconde impression fut celui de la suspicion.

Cette humaine dérangeait beaucoup sa méthode travail ces derniers temps.

Tous l'avaient remarqué. Ceci dit, un dernier sentiment vint supplanter tous les autres…la gratitude. Celle dont tous ces ellons auraient aimé gratifier la jeune femme pour le changement heureux occasionné à leur supérieur. Ces temps-ci, il se montrait beaucoup plus vivable, aussi, ce soir, ne se le firent-ils pas dire deux fois pour déguerpir. Tous s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux après un farouche coup de pied d'un manant.

Enfin seuls, Ëlnar tendit son bras vers Opéca. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main, l'invitant à y déposer ses doigts. Intriguée et, quelque part fascinée, elle obéit en déglutissant avec peine. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait transpirer la virilité en cet instant précis, pensa-t-elle.

Respectueusement, il se mit à marcher dans un silence quasi religieux. Au bout d'un instant qui paru durer une éternité pour la gourgandine, habituée à parler sans cesse, il lui adressa, à nouveau la parole :

Ëlnar : Vous n'avez jamais été plus belle Opéca. Je peine à soutenir votre regard !

Interdite, cette dernière, demeura muette, se laissant guider par cet elfe aux manières si distinguées. Pourtant, rompue à ses réactions, une faille apparu chez lui. C'était imperceptible, mais l'intuition de la jeune femme ne la trompait pas. Il y avait chez ce mâle, une aptitude à dominer ses envies tout en les faisant transparaitre avec délicatesse.  
Ce mélange, osé, commença à produire son petit effet chez la brune amie de Chaperon Rose. Ou l'emmenait-il ? Parviendrait-il enfin à faire choir cette armure dont il semblait continuellement se parer ?

Leurs pas, parfaitement, accordés, les menèrent vers les remparts de Dale, là où la vue magnifique, leur offrit une multitude de lumières scintillantes, autant dans les cieux, avec une splendide voûte étoilée, que dans la plaine où finissait de se consumer les derniers feux de camps. Là, il fit halte, lâcha les doigts de la jeune femme, appuya ses mains sur les remparts rocheux et demeura immobile. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, elle s'accouda de la même façon au muret de pierre et laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'horizon encore obscurcit. C'était bien beau de contempler le paysage, quoiqu'avec la nuit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à porter à son admiration, mais là…un malaise s'était installé. Devait-elle le briser ? Le laisser enfler au risque de se sentir piégée ?

Au bout d'un moment, excédée, elle se tourna vers lui souhaitant lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, lorsque, lui aussi, fit la même chose et tout deux se trouvèrent nez à nez.

Aucun des deux ne se souvint qui fit le premier pas, mais dans l'instant qui suivit, ils se trouvèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs lèvres venaient enfin de se trouver. Etait-il prévu qu'elles se joignent avec une telle fougue ? Bien trop assoiffées les unes des autres, elles trouvèrent là, le moyen de se contenter.

Se caressant, se goûtant, ces bouches avides, s'appréciaient, jusqu'à manquer d'air.

Il finit par s'écarter légèrement, le temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle et d'émettre un gémissement l'enjoignant à reprendre le cours de ce fougueux baiser.

Entrainé par un tourbillon de folie, l'ellon la colla contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras aux muscles fins et puissants à la fois. A son tour, elle emprisonna la taille de l'elfe, surpris d'une telle hardiesse. Serrant convulsivement ses mains, elle pouvait sentir les contours de son corps qu'une respiration extatique rendait vulnérable.

Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent sous la chemise de lin. Il poussa un grognement. Elle reconnut ce genre de râle. L'un de ceux que tout mâle normalement constitué, se hâtait d'émettre lorsque son propre désir devenait impérieux.

Ils avaient été nombreux à s'élever contre son oreille durant ses années de labeur, mais aucun ne fut plus profond, plus sourd, plus…intense. A tel point, qu'elle faillit perdre ses moyens et eut un moment d'hésitation avant qu'à nouveau, ses gestes ne se soient raffermis.

Le contact de cette peau douce la fit soupirer, bien malgré elle, et l'ellon frissonna à l'écoute de ce son féminin.

Il sut reconnaître les signaux qu'envoyaient le corps d'une femme gagné par le désir.

Bousculant ses propres convictions, elle laissa ses mains caresser, effleurer cet épiderme si doux, leurs octroyant une liberté totale ? Elles glissèrent sous le cordon du pantalon d'un elfe aux abois. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle…pourtant, à aucun moment il ne la découragea, aussi osa-t-elle descendre plus bas…

Le galbe de ses fesses, la sensation de fermeté des muscles, laissait imaginer une bien belle vision.

Affolée par son imagination, sa main glissa sur le côté et s'approcha dangereusement de sa virilité.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Ëlnar reprit contenance s'écartant de la jeune femme dont la respiration saccadée, trahissait son envie. Honteuse, elle gardait les yeux baissés :

Opéca : Par…pardon. J'aurais pas dû…

A nouveau, il la prit contre lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur :

Ëlnar : Tout ceci est nouveau pour moi aussi Opéca. Mes valeurs ne sont pas les vôtres, mais vos manières, quoique hâtives, ne sont en rien indécentes je vous rassure. Elles reflètent votre impétuosité, c'est tout, ce qui est beaucoup à la fois.

Opéca : Ben mince alors, vous avez toujours une explication pour tout. J'aimerai bien, parfois, que vous vous laissiez aller quand même, ce serait tellement plus…

Les lèvres d'Ëlnar se posèrent avec délicatesse sur celles d'Opéca :

Ëlnar : Laissez-moi venir vers vous comme je le souhaite Damoiselle. Hâtez les choses ne vous servira point.

Opéca : C'est que…j'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai toujours fait çà avec les hommes. Mais j'ai compris vous savez. Vous voulez l'une des vôtres.

Ëlnar : Je doute que vous ayez saisi. Chassez de votre esprit ces pensées néfastes. Vous n'avez pas écouté mes propos. Laissez-moi venir vers vous de la façon qui sera mienne.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel leurs regards s'accrochèrent devenant insistant. Enfin, il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu. La tension entre eux était palpable. Un mélange d'envie et de convenances dont la jeune femme ne souhaitait plus s'encombrer :

Opéca : Et si je voulais plus attendre ? Vous m'en voudriez ? Vous me chasseriez ? Je suis vraiment si repoussante ? Pourquoi je dois toujours ramer pour avoir quelque chose dans ce monde ? Pourquoi…

Pour la première fois de son existence, Ëlnar coupa la parole à une Gente Dame. Cela eut le mérite de le mettre en colère, et ce sentiment se mélangea intimement avec le désir d'elle qu'il ne parvenait plus à contenir :

Ëlnar : Par tous les Valar, j'ai envie de vous posséder ! J'en ai une telle envie…je pourrais vous faire mal.

Opéca : Vous me ferez jamais souffrir Ëlnar, mais si vous attendez encore, alors là oui, j'en baverai !

Haletante, elle fit le premier pas vers lui.

Visiblement, lui aussi en avait envie. Ses bras fins emprisonnèrent Opéca contre lui. Une vague d'amour l'emporta, et elle sentit le besoin impérieux de se raccrocher violemment à sa tunique, l'agrippant avec la force du désespoir.

Ses défenses si vaillamment érigées au fil du temps, s'effondrèrent sans préambule. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance vint la frapper de plein fouet.

Ce sentiment toujours vécu par les autres, caressé, espéré, mais jamais approché de son être, l'enveloppait, en cet instant comme un vêtement dont l'on se pare pour se protéger des rigueurs de l'hiver.

L'émotion fut trop forte, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Opéca, si vindicative, à la gouaille tempétueuse, à la colère facile, laissa les larmes inonder son visage.

Jusqu'ici sévères, ses traits s'adoucirent et l'on pu y percevoir les expressions de l'enfance. Elle tenta de dissimuler ses tremblements, mais il les sentit, fut contrit, et la serra plus fort contre elle :

Ëlnar : C'est bien _elen nin_, pleurez…libérez votre cœur.

Opéca : Je…je pleure pas.

Un sourire étira les traits de l'ellon, même en un tel moment, il fallait qu'elle ait le dernier mot :

Ëlnar : Oh mais si fillette, vous pleurez et ne vous en cachez pas. Votre fardeau s'allégera bien mieux. Pleurez contre mon cœur, petite fleur.

Pour la jeune femme, peu habituée à s'entendre bercer de si jolies paroles, s'en fut trop. Les sanglots muets et indisciplinés mouillèrent le vêtement de l'Intendant, sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage. Lui caresser les cheveux lui suffisait, alors qu'en sindarin, ses mots tentaient d'apporter le peu de réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Combien de larmes était-on sensé verser pour effacer un passé dénué d'amour, semé d'embûches, sans la moindre personne pour vous tendre la main et vous aider à les franchir…

Beaucoup sans doute, trop peu pour elle. Elle détestait se laisser aller devant autrui, mais en cette nuit, il faisait bon pour son âme se laisser couler et perdre cette eau que les barrages construits par ses soins ne parvenaient plus à contenir.

Le chagrin sembla se figer. La lune disparut derrière un voile de nuage. Les étoiles n'éclaireraient plus très longtemps ce ciel d'encre, mais pour cette petite fille qui avait grandit trop vite, elles veilleraient à dispenser encore un peu de leurs lumières bienfaisantes.

Lorsque la source se tarit, Ëlnar sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon, et moucha son nez comme un père l'aurait fait avec son enfant, puis il lui sourit. Un simple cadeau venu du cœur, l'un de ceux jamais offert en partage, celui toujours destiné aux autres. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'a soulevait pour la l'emporter avec lui :

Ëlnar : Je ne vous laisserai pas cette nuit petite fleur. Je vous ais cueilli et je vous garde à ma seule appréciation. Le désirez-vous ?

Les yeux noyés de larmes, sa réponse fut un sourire, mais quel sourire ! Un reste d'enfance, un soupçon d'espoir saupoudré de beaucoup d'amour. Elle soupira. Alors c'était cela frissonner pour un homme, avoir le cœur si gonflé d'amour que l'on craignait de le voir éclater en mille morceaux ? Appuyée contre sa poitrine, un son merveilleux emplissait ses sens :

Opéca : Votre cœur bat si fort…

Ëlnar : Le vôtre va s'accorder au mien. C'est une promesse.

Parvenu aux abords de sa tente, il ralentit l'allure, la déposa à terre, souleva le pan de toile, et lui fit les honneurs en s'inclinant, avant de rabattre le tissus derrière lui. La lumière d'une chandelle créa une atmosphère propice à cet instant précieux.

Il ôta de ses épaules son châle, baisa son front et la fit pivoter contre lui. Avec délicatesse, ses mains saisirent les lacets de son corset et les fit glisser dans les œillets découvrant petit à petit sa peau légèrement hâlée par le soleil…si douce, si chaude…

Ne subsista sur son corps que son dessous. Un simple vêtement pour elle, une magnificence pour lui.

Une simple culotte de satin rose, garni d'un rang de dentelle blanche et dont les fronces sur les hanches mettaient en valeur le galbe de son fessier rebondie. Cependant, malgré toute l'admiration qu'il portait à ce petit bout de tissus, il demeura courtois et n'en fit guère plus.

Surprise, les grands yeux bleus d'Opéca, le fixait intensément. Ici aussi c'était une première. Un regard masculin appréciait sans toucher.

Dans son monde, cela n'existait pas. Comme s'il l'avait entendu penser, il répondit suavement :

Ëlnar : Bien que cette…splendide petite chose éveille en moi des sens jusqu'ici endormis, il va vous falloir attendre jeune fille. Vos mains seront-elles déterminées à se montrer sages ?

Opéca : Oui.

Enoncé dans un souffle, ce mot mit fin à ses fâcheuses habitudes de commandement, et pour une fois…fit acte d'obéissance.

Quoique, encore un brin hésitante, elle s'abandonna contre lui.

Les doigts de l'ellon s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de la jeune femme. L'objet de sa convoitise demeurerait, encore un peu insoumis, à sa volonté.

Soucieuse de s'en remettre à son professeur, elle fit preuve d'une étonnante docilité.

Les paroles de ce mâle se firent caresses :

Ëlnar : Ceci ne répond pas à vos attentes, je le sais, mais les mets les plus fins sont les plus exigeants. L'attention et la patience, délicieuse Opéca…vous y viendrez.

Muette, la bouche entrouverte, son regard brillait d'une intensité farouche :

Ëlnar : Je choisirai le moment et si ce n'est cette nuit, la prochaine n'en sera que plus belle.

Toujours en admiration, elle secoua la tête. La bouche sèche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toutes sortes de spécimens étaient passés entre les draps de son lit, c'était là une vantardise dont elle était fière. Sa connaissance du genre masculin se voulait assez complète pour ne pas dire totale, mais ici, tout se dissolvait comme par magie.

Ëlnar : Je vais vous choyer Damoiselle Opéca, comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis votre plus tendre enfance.

Obéissante, elle redevint la petite fille d'autrefois, jusqu'à ce gémissement…

Ainsi fut écrite la première page du livre de leur amour.

A l'aube de ce nouveau jour, un soleil radieux venait éclairer de ses derniers rayons chaleureux avant la venue de l'automne, une jeune femme alanguie sur une couche tendu de draps de lin. Jamais éveil ne fut plus prometteur. Une formidable envie de sourire, de mordre la vie à pleine dents gonflait sa poitrine dont quelques suçons en parsemaient la blancheur diaphane. Se tournant sur le côté, la place était libre, mais sur l'oreiller était posée une fleur blanche.

Perdue au milieu du coussin, on ne voyait qu'elle. Témoin précieux d'un souvenir encore ardent, elle reposait, seule, dans l'attente qu'une main ne s'en saisisse, ce qui ne manqua point de se produire.

La humant avec délice, elle la posa contre son cœur en souriant bêtement comme seule pouvait le faire une femme amoureuse

D'un bond, elle se leva, s'habilla en toute hâte et tenta de discipliner sa crinière brune encore échevelée. Lorsqu'elle souleva le pan de toile, Chaperon Rose était là.

Mutine, elle était appuyée contre le mur d'une habitation et l'observait à loisir. De ses tous petits pas, elle se rapprocha de sa brune amie :

Chaperon Rose : Alors ma brune amie ? Heureuse ?

Aussitôt, son air renfrogné réapparut sur le visage de Son amie :

Opéca : Qu'est-ce tu fais là pouillasse ? Toujours à fourrer ton nez là où y faut pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Est-ce une façon d'accueillir Ton Amie de toujours ? Allons, je ne suis pas venue te faire chiner ma mie. Je suis venue contempler la jolie jeune femme amoureuse que tu es devenue depuis…hum cette nuit ?

Opéca : J'm'occupe de tes affaires moi ?

Chaperon Rose : Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer entre nous, Opéca, mon intérêt pour toi n'est pas feint et il me tardait de te voir rencontrer, enfin, une personne digne de ce nom. Vois-tu, on ne dispute que ce que l'on apprécie, et ton bien-être me sied. Malgré ton avis sur la question, et d'après le magnifique sourire entrevu sur ton visage, avant que cet air renfrogné ne vienne à nouveau s'y inviter, tout me laisse présager de bien jolies suites pour toi et ce bellâtre. Je suis rassurée, et…heureuse pour toi. Goûte ce bonheur enivrant ma belle…tu m'en diras des nouvelles…et rassure-toi, nous ne perdrons pas l'habitude de nous envoyer quelques beignes de temps à autre, histoire de ne point perdre la main. Voilà, voilà…je quitte les lieux du délit. Ouh…je suis toute excitée !

Dans un rire cristallin, la belle blonde se retourna et trottina en secouant ses boucles blondes. Cependant, Chaperon Rose, n'aurait pas été Chaperon Rose, si elle n'avait lancé telle une poignée de pétales de fleurs, l'une de ses innombrables répliques fétiches :

Chaperon Rose : Au fait, curiosité tout à fait féminine…est-il bien pourvu notre Intendant fétiche ? Sait-il se servir à la perfection de son petit matériel ? Non, parce qu'il s'agit, pour moi, d'une interrogation capitale !

Opéca : Fiche le camp !

Chaperon Rose : Ah ! Tu as souris ? Ouh ! Ces ellons ont de véritables machines de guerres entre leurs cuisses…Tout ceci me laisse pantoise ! Il me faut me remettre de mes émotions…A plus tard, ma...douce amie !

Et la jeune femme s'enfuit en poussant des petits cris comme elle savait si bien le faire. Le regard d'Opéca la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'une ruelle. Alors, et seulement à ce moment là, elle se mit à rire et courut rejoindre celui pour qui son cœur ne cesserait plus de battre. La petite poupée sautillante, aurait été bien aise de connaitre sa nuit d'amour…

Une nuit que sa mémoire n'était pas prête à ranger dans le coffre de ses souvenirs. Un mâle capable de l'effleurer sans la tripoter, la caresser sans vouloir investir ce corps rompu aux assauts de toutes sortes, lui parler sans l'invectiver…

Une nuit à lui susurrer des mots doux, goûter à sa peau en gourmet, découvrir avec ses mains ce domaine vierge…

Que de sensations !

Que de bonheurs !

Que de simplicités !

Qu'il était bon de redevenir une jeune fille…innocente.

Au petit matin, le convoi royal quittait la vallée d'Erebor. Les nains, tous présents, avaient revêtu leurs armures de guerre. Rutilantes, elles brillaient sous le soleil naissant, offrant une myriade de reflets argentés.

Sur les hauteurs de Dale, les nouveaux habitants de la cité avaient accroché au bout d'un bâton un morceau de linge blanc, l'agitant en l'air, en scandant le nom du monarque et celui d'Olana.

A la fois, surpris et flatté par tant d'attention autant de la part des nains que des humains, Thranduil adressa un regard de satisfaction à sa fiancée :

Thranduil : Voyez, Ma Dame, comme ils vous aiment !

Olana : C'est votre considération, comme votre prestance qui restera dans leurs cœurs Majesté. Je suis si fière de vous !

Daïn s'approcha du roi des elfes. Sa barbe admirablement tressée, il avait grande allure et tenait entre ses mains, un petit coffret de bois. Avec délicatesse, il le tendit vers le roi :

Daïn : Ceci vous revient de droit Thranduil.

Le monarque marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de prendre l'objet tendu. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, les traits de l'ellon se transfigurèrent. Il referma le coffret, demeura silencieux un long moment, avant d'incliner la tête en direction du roi des Monts de fer :

Thranduil : Ceci est un acte d'une rare générosité. Nous sommes profondément honorés par ce geste. Il semblerait qu'un avenir serein se dessine pour nos deux peuples Roi Daïn.

Daïn : Il semblerait en effet.

Thranduil : Dame Olana et moi-même, considérons comme un honneur de vous avoir en voisinage et considérons votre installation à Erebor comme un bienfait pour ces terres et la ville de Dale. Nous rendre bientôt visite, serait une joie pour nous.

Daïn : Et bien, en voici une invitation ! Il ne sera pas dit que nous la refuserons. Au plaisir Majesté Thranduil.

Avant de s'éloigner, le mouflon du roi se dirigea vers Orlyänne dont le sourire était une offrande permanente. A son tour, l'elfine eut droit à une tirade honorifique :

Daïn : Les portes d'Erebor demeureront grande ouvertes pour une guerrière de votre valeur Orlyänne. Personne ici n'osera remettre en doute ces paroles. Quand il vous plaira, venez donc nous rendre une visite. Je vous dois un combat !

Orlyänne : Et je prends ces mots pour dit petit roi nain de grandeur !

Un éclat de rire survint au milieu de ce protocole rigide qui eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère :

Daïn : Bon sang Thranduil, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ! Vous n'êtes pas à plaindre.

Gandalf lança un regard inquisiteur vers l'elfine, laquelle lui répondit par un sourire de circonstance. Il serait définitivement acquis pour tous qu'un lien puissant unissait ces deux êtres que tout semblait désunir…

Le convoi se mit en route. Le soleil brillait, et les grives, faisaient entendre leurs chants mélodieux. Chacun reprenait sa place dans cette vallée trop longtemps isolée du reste du monde.

C'était ainsi que l'aurait souhaité Thorin écu de chêne si son destin ne s'était éteint lors de cette grandiose bataille.

Comme l'avait prévu Alachnÿ, la somnolence s'invita pour la plupart de nos amis dont la consommation bière avait considérablement embrouillé les esprits. Personne ne parlait…personne, sauf le lutin. Lui avait très bien dormit…merci. D'ailleurs, son petit ventre gonflé de la veille, commençait à s'aplanir, preuve, il fallait s'y attendre, que les pièces faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin gaiement, du moins l'espérait-il, aussi, conversait-il avec légèreté quant tous auraient espéré le silence. Bien évidemment, le magicien émit une opinion générale reflétant, dans son ensemble, les avis de tous :

Alachnÿ : Ah ! Merdasse ! Mais vas-tu enfin te taire que nous puissions décuver à notre bon plaisir ?

Mic Mac : Ben, j'vous fais la conversation et çà vous plaît pas ? Faudrait savoir, peignes culs !

Jack : Si je t'entends encore, petite vermine, je t'ouvre en deux comme un poulet et crois-moi, _l'aut'bonze_ n'aura pas besoin d'te refiler un vide besace pour te faire chier !

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait mon ami, c'est nous, en l'occurrence, qu'il commence à faire chier.

Alachnÿ : Euh…qui est censé être : _l'aut' bonze_ ?

Jack : A ton avis ?

Alachnÿ : Attention Jack, le magicien se trouvant devant vous, n'approuve pas cet avis jeté à la volée comme une sainte parole avec, pour conséquence, de froisser son destinaire. Je vous prie donc de conserver, pour votre seule appréciation, ces reliquats de quolibets dû, très certainement, à une vilaine dispersion d'alcool dans votre sang.

Prince Charmant : Oh, Alachnÿ, je ne cesse d'admirer vos discours tous plus magnifiques, les uns que les autres. Si j'osai, je les écrirai sur des parchemins et en ferai mes prières du soir.

Alachnÿ : Vous êtes encore saoul Prince…finissez, vous aussi, de décuiter. Votre haleine sent l'alcool à plein nez.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? Diantre ! Je m'en vais croquiner un grain de girofle. J'en possède toujours dans mon veston afin de contrer ces petits inconvénients. Il me plaît de me montrer toujours sous mes meilleurs aspects. Ceci dit… où allez-vous chercher toutes ces répliques ? Je suis…émotionné au possible.

Nimïel : Emotionnez-vous en silence mon ami. Alachnÿ n'a pas les atterrissages faciles lorsqu'il s'agit de bière. Le vin, je ne dis pas, mais la bière est à elle seule une invitation aux grognements et autres désagréments dont vous et moi en faisons les frais ?

Prince Charmant : A ce point ?

Nimïel : Si fait mon ami. Ne l'avez-vous point remarqué ? Voyez donc notre amie Amélie…

Prince Charmant : Cette bonne femme, ronflerait sur le dos d'un dragon sans qu'elle en soit importunée.

Opéca : Cette bonne femme, s'appelle Amélie, et non seulement elle tient bien les descentes, mais les remontées se font tout en discrétion, sans importuner son monde.

Prince Charmant : Sans importuner ? Diantre, que de progrès. Un professeur de langue aurait-il encouragé certain votre syntaxe ?

Evidemment, l'occasion était trop belle pour la blonde amie dont l'ouïe était fort bonne :

Chaperon Rose : Tout apprentissage d'une langue en passe par une parfaite compréhension mon ami. Il semblerait qu'Opéca ait été disposée à recevoir un enseignement des plus pointu et profitable sur la longueur, d'où une certaine aptitude à en recueillir tous les bienfaits. Un appui particulier sur certains points sensibles, la langue elfique exige une application minutieuse, est chaudement recommandé.

Nimïel : C'est l'évidence même ma mie. Certaines voyelles, appuyées de manières insistantes, offrent au parler, le sens et la consonance adéquate. Cependant, dans un élan fougueux, la prononciation peut s'élever vers des sommets vertigineux.

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait Nimïel, charmant petit polisson. Les envolées lyriques de certaines voyelles ont de quoi décontenancer tout professeur trop prompt à un enseignement axé sur la longueur des sons.

Nimïel : Une certaine longueur est tout de même appréciable charmante Chaperon Rose.

Chaperon Rose : Nous sommes bien d'accord, mais alors tout va transparaitre dans la maniabilité…

Nimïel : Vous picorez les mots dans ma bouche chère enfant perverse.

Chaperon Rose : Il est de notoriété publique que ce fait soit l'une de mes spécialités.

Les sourires goguenards n'en finissaient plus de fleurir sur toutes les lèvres…enfin celles de ces messieurs, c'était d'une telle évidence. La guerrière, elle, commençait à détester ces joutes oratoires. Le quadrilatère des pervers, avait encore de beaux jours devant lui et bien aise aurait été celui ou celle osant défier les lois mathématiques de cette figure géométrique :

Aliénor : Et voilà ! C'est reparti !

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Qu'ai-je dit ? Je n'ai fais qu'émettre, là encore, une vérité criante, comme à chaque fois.

Opéca : Tu sais où tu peux t'les mettre tes vérités criantes ?

Chaperon Rose : Il me semble en avoir une vague idée. Sous mes jolies rondeurs tendues de satin rose ma foi !

Alachnÿ : Ah, mignonette, agrémentez mon décuvage en détaillant, de façon appuyée, cette petite merveille de pièce de tissus contenant la huitième merveille du monde…allez-y, faites-nous rêver !

Chaperon Rose : Bien, à la demande générale…

Mic Mac : Eh, cousine, et si tu nous la montrais ? Cà éviterait toutes ces paroles inutiles.

Chaperon Rose : Enfin petit lutin roublard, l'imagination se doit d'être nourrie.

Mic Mac : Ouais, mais bon, tu peux nous la montrer et après tu causes, comme çà on aura d'quoi argumenter not'peluchage !

Aliénor : Mic Mac, si j'entends encore une fois ta sale petite langue de vipère, je…

Mic Mac : Ok frangine…

Il tint parole et la sortie entre ses lèvres, uniquement dans le but de la remuer d'une façon obscène :

Aliénor : Je préfère encore te voir déblatérer tes âneries !

Jack : Ses conneries oui !

Chaperon Rose : Alors voilà…

Commença, alors, une énumération dans un ordre bien précis sur la qualité du tissus et ses nombreux avantages, notamment la douceur de l'étoffe et ses bienfaits sur cette partie du corps, la surface à recouvrir, ni trop, ni trop peu, jusqu'à l'assemblage des différentes pièces de tissus et les fronces offrant la gracieuse tâche de rehausser le galbe d'un petit fessier dodu.

Ce charmant discours eut le mérite de faire somnoler les damoiselles, mais tint éveiller les Messieurs trop heureux de découvrir tous les secrets des dessous féminins. De telles paroles aiguisèrent les appétits dantesques de ces mâles mais aussi celui, démesuré, de l'elleth de feu que les babillages de sa _pitïl ninïl_ avait échauffé bien plus que nécessaire.

Jack dû l'encourager à se tenir à une distance respectable de sa poupée fantasque, tant ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Ceci dit, ses mains la démangeaient et avaient bien envie de peloter ce paquet d'hormones en folie.

Vaille que vaille, le chemin s'effectua dans la bonne humeur.

Au devant du convoi, Thranduil et son fils Legolas chevauchaient aux côtés de Gandalf, Cirdan et Ishtâk. Gabriel, légèrement en retrait était plongé dans une profonde méditation et son regard, souvent porté vers le nord, semblait bien moins limpide que ces derniers jours. Olana s'approcha de lui. Chevauchant à sa hauteur, elle tendit une main vers lui, qu'il s'empressa de prendre :

Olana : Je vous devine préoccupé Gabriel. Est-ce le cas ?

Gabriel : Je le suis en effet. Mon ennemi bouge, je le sens. Son échec à la Bataille d'Erebor l'a rendu furieux. Il n'en restera pas là. D'autres armes peuvent être bien plus redoutables qu'une dague ou une épée. A l'avenir, soyez prudente mon enfant. Ne sortez que sous escorte. Ecoutez le Seigneur Thranduil, ses craintes sont légitimes.

Olana : Mais enfin, que pourrait-il tenter ?

Gabriel : La fourberie, la tentation, sont des procédés dont il raffole. Sa beauté lui permettra beaucoup. Nous devons faire preuve de vigilance.

Olana : Pensez-vous qu'il aurait l'audace de s'introduire à Mirkwood ?

Gabriel : Je suis le seul à connaitre ses différents visages. Si, pour une raison, ou pour une autre, je devais m'éloigner du palais royal, la porte lui serait grande ouverte et les honneurs rendus.

Olana : Vous ne me quitterez pas Gabriel. Ou pourriez-vous aller sur ces terres qui ne sont vôtres ?

Gabriel : Qui sait Olana…qui peut prétendre connaitre les coups retords de ses ennemis.

Olana : Pourquoi n'en parlerions-nous pas au roi ? Il serait sans doute temps de le mettre au courant de cet ennemi à la force redoutable.

Gabriel : Il lui en a été fait état, mais tout n'est pas bon à être révélé mon enfant. Les Valar eux-mêmes n'interviennent pas dans les affaires de ce monde et pourtant leurs pouvoirs sont si grands, qu'ils leurs seraient facile d'anéantir leur Mal. Celui dont, depuis l'émergence de ces terres, les actions en ont modifié à jamais la paix et la sérénité.

Olana : Nos deux mondes sont donc voués à se perdre dans le chaos ?

Gabriel : Pas si l'espoir persiste Olana.

Olana : Sous quelle forme se montrera-t-il ?

Gabriel : Tout viendra cela un ordre établi enfant du Très Haut. L'Ordonnancement divin, tel est le maître mot de notre destin en ces lieux.

Olana : C'est faire beaucoup de mystère pour un avenir incertain.

Gabriel : C'est marcher dans les pas des Dieux. _Ita fiat_ ! (Ainsi soit-il.)

Olana : _Ita fiat_ ! _Indica veritatem_. (Ainsi soit-il. Puissiez-vous dire vrai.)

Moose, n'était pas le dernier à avoir sentit l'odeur des écuries. L'ensemble des chevaux piaffaient d'impatience. Le retour à la maison avait quelquefois du bon. Pas mal d'équidés souffraient de légères blessures et il tardait aux elfes de leur administrer les soins adéquats comme de leur faire profiter d'un repos bien mérité. L'élan du roi, réintégra son box et mâchouillait déjà quelques graines dont les palefreniers avaient garnis sa mangeoire. Olana flattât son encolure en compagnie d'Elmie, la petite fille rescapée du village de Kergalen. L'enfant riait de bon cœur lorsque la langue râpeuse léchait la paume de sa main où elle avait disposé les précieux grains.

La jeune femme souriait de contentement. La gaité de cette petite fille devenait contagieuse. Finissant de donner ses ordres à son personnel, Thranduil les observaient de loin. Sa fiancée adorait la compagnie d'Elmie et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Il était plaisant de les contempler toutes deux. Chacune à leur façon avait perdu un être cher et parfois l'on pouvait se poser la question de savoir qui soutenait l'autre dans ce dédale d'émotions contradictoires.

Les pensées du roi s'égarèrent l'espace d'un instant et sa vision, enchanteresse, agrémenta ses traits d'un sourire.

Un enfant…

C'était là, ce qu'il désirait lui offrir très bientôt, mais il ne suffisait pas de le souhaiter ardemment. Pourtant, ses propres coutumes ne se prêtaient guère à une décision aussi soudaine. Bien plus que la réflexion, la fougue s'invitait dans son existence par la grande porte. Beaucoup le penserait fou lorsqu'il ferait part de sa décision à l'égard d'Olana, mais il n'en avait cure. Seul importait le temps passé en sa compagnie. Tant de difficultés s'amoncèleraient jour après jour…

La première de ses priorités était de préparer le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à déclamer à ses gens. Leur annoncer ses fiançailles et son désir de faire d'Olana la prochaine souveraine ne serait pas sans risque. Les mots se devraient d'être bien choisis, quant à la jalousie qu'un tel fait engendrerait…

Beaucoup d'elfines espéraient le combler de leurs faveurs, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne sur les terres sacrées de Valinor, aussi l'usurpatrice subirait leurs animosités cela ne manquerait pas de se produire.

Il lui faudrait être présent pour elle dans les prochains jours.

Tout à ses pensées, il s'approcha de ce joli tandem :

Thranduil : Êtes-vous heureuse Elmie, d'être aussi appréciée par Moose ? Il n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Seules, Ma Dame et vous-même trouvez grâce à ses yeux.

Comme toujours, il fallut un temps de silence avant que la petite fille ne se montre plus prolixe :

Elmie : Je suis contente qu'il m'aime bien. Moi aussi je le trouve beau et gentil et Olana m'a promis une promenade sur son dos. Je pourrai Majesté ?

Thranduil : Bien entendu. Nous conviendrons d'un jour et je vous ferai l'honneur d'une petite cavalcade.

Elmie : Merci Majesté. Vous êtes bon !

Ces mots empreints de tant d'innocence firent sourire la jeune femme :

Olana : Il est temps de suivre Oilïnn jeune fille, faire votre toilette et prendre votre repas. Je repasserai tout à l'heure vous dire bonsoir.

Elmie : Oui Olana. Au revoir Majesté.

Thranduil : _Mara mesta _ Elmie, ce qui signifie, au revoir dans ma langue natale.

Elmie : C'est jolie à entendre.

Olana : Je vous apprendrai quelques mots afin de vous emplir de noble usage.

Elmie : Comme une princesse ?

Olana : Comme une princesse !

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation alors qu'Olïnn prenait sa main. Elle fit un dernier signe au couple avant de se mettre à babiller avec l'elfine :

Thranduil : Cette enfant semble se remettre de son traumatisme.

Olana : En effet. C'est très bon signe.

Thranduil : Nous ferons cette promenade ensemble _mànë nin_ (mon âme). Elmie en sera enchantée. Nous pourrions, par la suite, la poursuivre tous deux et faire ressurgir de biens tendres souvenirs ma douce…

Une rougeur s'invita sur ses joues. Oui, sa première chevauchée sur le dos de Moose avait de quoi susciter l'envie de renouveler l'expérience :

Olana : Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir _aran nin _(mon roi).

Thranduil : La nature est fort belle en cette saison. Il sera plaisant de faire une halte afin d'en admirer toute la splendeur alors que nous accorderons à Moose, le plaisir de reprendre des forces. Notre temps pourrait alors être employé d'une bien agréable façon…

Le souffle court, Olana fixait le roi intensément :

Olana : Une aussi belle proposition ne saurait s'encombrer d'un refus Majesté. Bien au contraire, elle m'enchante au plus haut point. Il me sied de satisfaire tous…vos désirs, Sire. Il n'est de plus grand honneur dont je porte la charge avec ravissement.

Thranduil : Le roi montrera à Sa Dame, toute l'étendu de son appréciation et devant une telle promptitude à satisfaire son Seigneur, il saura faire acte de générosité.

Olana : J'appelle de tout mon être sa reconnaissance éperdue.

Thranduil : Elle le sera mon ange !

Un baise main scella cet accord sulfureux avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, suivit du magicien Gandalf. Le Seigneur Cirdan paraissait, tout comme Gabriel, assez soucieux. Tous deux se comprenaient sans avoir à faire de longs discours. La solennité de leurs propos, la diplomatie de leurs réflexions, la sagesse de leurs actes, tout semblait rapprocher ces deux êtres.

A leur façon, chacun était le garde fou de l'un des membres de ce couple atypique et chacun désirait ardemment contribuer à les guider sur le chemin de leur destinée.

Contourner les embûches entrait dans les compétences de Gabriel, Cirdan le sentait bien. Lui prêter main forte, comme en apprendre davantage sur cet être unique remplirait le temps de l'elfe. Son atelier de construction marine était entre de bonnes mains. Son successeur, gérerait au mieux ses apprentis. Son temps serait désormais consacré au fils d'Oropher, ce monarque bien connu du vieil elfe dont il appréciait la noble descendance.

Le mage Ishtâk réintégra son antre ou ses disciples l'attendaient avec une impatience non feinte. Les gens du roi, curieux, venait aux nouvelles et les récits sur la Bataille des cinq armées avaient de quoi surprendre.  
Des récits, ils en avaient entendus de bien nombreux, mais jamais avec l'intervention d'un dragon blanc comme neige discourant avec une humaine.

Soudain, l'on prêta un vif intérêt à cette humaine venue de nulle part, dont la seule présence avait attiré un dragon hors des terres sacrées de Valinor. Cela suscita, à la fois, crainte et respect. Les elfines furent, cependant, les plus virulentes à son égard. Détourner l'attention du souverain de façon aussi éhontée, en y mêlant sûrement plaisir et décadence faisait d'elle une paria qu'il fallait démasquer à tout prix.

Dans ce climat tendu, le roi s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce aux mauvais penseurs et autres elfines enclines aux commérages et aux désirs de vengeance. Les jours qui suivirent, il brilla par son absence, provoquant rumeurs et inquiétudes. Olana ne fut point exemptée et s'en inquiéta auprès de Gabriel, lequel la rassura comme il savait le faire, avec douceur et amour.

Du côté de Mic Mac, point d'inquiétude à avoir, le lutin était aussi surveillé que le Saint Graal et à l'aube du cinquième jour, des signes avant coureur d'une prochaine évacuation se déclarèrent subitement.

Prince Charmant en avertit le magicien Alachnÿ, lequel se hâta de rejoindre ses appartements ou le gnome attendait sagement à l'intérieur de sa cage. Son entrée, tonitruante fut saluée comme au théâtre par son auditoire :

Alachnÿ : Mes amis, l'heure est grave ! Il s'agit avant tout, de ne point perdre de vue ce petit démon, et faire en sorte de le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, afin de parer à toute éventualité. Bien, organisons-nous de manière équitable. Chacun connait ici, mon sens de la mise en scène et celle-ci devrait se graver dans nos mémoires pour bien des années, sacrebleu ! Il fera chaud le jour où pareille aventure se présentera à nouveau, aussi emplissons nos souvenirs avant de nous emplir les poches. Prince…PRINCE !

Prince Charmant : Oui, oui, je suis prêt à exécuter le moindre de vos ordres.

Alachnÿ : Par Barbos, comme il me plaît que l'on me parlât ainsi ! Avez-vous pris soin de remplir les baquets d'eau chaude et savonneuse ?

Prince charmant : Comme il fut demander par votre splendeur.

Alachnÿ : N'en rajoutez point trop mon ami, je sens que je vais bientôt vomir…Mic Mac, à toi d'inaugurer le bal. Nous attendons de toi, un rendu magnifique.

Mic Mac : T'inquiètes l'magicos, ce soir, c'est moi le chef d'orchestre !

Quelques temps plus tard, après pas mal de fous rires et de plaisanteries graveleuses, le temps fut venu de compter le butin obtenu. Lavées, et brillantes à souhait, il y avait là trente et une pièces d'or et une bague du même métal précieux surmonté d'un rubis magnifique :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, et ce mot charmant n'a jamais autant été employé à bon escient ici même, nous voici bien lotis ! Le temps du partage est venu. Il va de soi que la bague est pour moi.

Mic Mac : Quoi ? Et moi alors ? T'es un bandit de grand chemin toi !

Alachnÿ : Je suis l'ancêtre de cette troupe de farfadets, par conséquent, ce titre m'octroie toute autorité, qu'on se le dise !

Matouba : Est-ce Amélie, la plus âgée, où n'est-ce point ?

Alachnÿ : Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour connaitre la réponse gros tas !

Jack : Quel enfoiré ce mec !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, nous sommes entre des gens de bonne éducation. Il serait tout à fait inconvenant de s'abaisser à se battre tels des chiffonniers.

Mic Mac : Où qui sont les gens bien élevés ? On est des bouseux, voleurs, menteurs, baiseurs, tricheurs et j'en oublie sûrement.

Nimïel : Mais sachant ou se trouve nos priorités.

Mic Mac : T'as raison frérot, la mienne de priorité, c'est d'empoisonner ce _débouchilleur _d'magicos ! (_Escroc du jeu en_ _argot_)

Alachnÿ : Mais, tu peux toujours essayer petit _grinche_ (voleur). Vas-tu me le faire à l'esbroufe ?

Mic Mac : T'inquiètes j'ai plein d'mises en scène pour toi.

Prince Charmant : Mais, n'était-ce pas cette bonne vieille Amélie, selon les dernières rumeurs, l'ancêtre de cette aventure guignolesque ?

Alachnÿ : Mortecouille !

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'il est drôle !

Aliénor : Vous l'avez dit, ce sera à l'ancêtre de porter ce bijou, l'ancêtre étant notre charmante Amélie.

Amélie : Ben Dame alors, où c'est-y qu'j'vais la mettre ?

Prince Charmant : C'est à se poser des questions ! Voyons, bonne femme issu de basse souche, il s'agit d'un bijou nommé, à juste titre, bague et tel que son nom l'indique, elle se porte au doigt. Cela vous apparait-il enfin comme une évidence ou dois-je appuyer mon argumentation ?

Amélie : Quèqu'y dit ? Ben sûr qu'je vois t'y ben qu'c'est une bague, mais mes p'tits boudins sont trop gros pour qu'j'la passe.

Alachnÿ : Merveilleux ! Le destin me sourit de façon indéniable. Voyez-vous, il y a un temps pour tout, et le mien, en l'occurrence, m'ouvre une voie royale. Allez, c'est dit, la bague est pour moi et je pourfendrai en deux moitiés égales le premier osant contester un tel fait ! Merdasse, je sens un souffle divin envelopper mes propres paroles, il ne sera pas dit que je ne m'embrasse pour me féliciter !

Opéca : Cà va bien pour toi magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Cela n'a jamais été aussi bien. Il y a des jours comme ceux-ci, ou l'on se sent entrer au Panthéon de la Gloire et avec une escorte royale encore !

Amélie : Mais quèqu'y raconte ?

Prince Charmant : Je découvre, chaque jour un peu plus, ces discours qui sont vôtres et qui enchantent mon esprit, car enfin, bien des maux de cette terre viennent de l'impolitesse, du manque de respect et de cet orgueil des gens à se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Nous voyons en notre magicien Alachnÿ, un sauveur des convenances et autre raffinements faisant défauts à la plupart d'entre nous.

Opéca : Mais t'as raison Amélie, qu'est-ce qui raconte ?

Jack : Des conneries, comme d'hab.

Prince Charmant : Ah, vous voyez ? N'ai-je point raison quand je vous affirme qu'il est temps pour moi de partir en croisade afin de combattre ces graves défauts ! Vous m'aiderez mon cher Nimïel, n'est-il pas ?

Nimïel : Autant se faire que peut mon ami. A votre bon plaisir.

Jack : Non mais regardez-moi ces deux coqs de basse-cour !

Alachnÿ : Laissez-les discourir comme il leur plaît, ils ne font de mal à personne et nous gratifient d'une paix royale et ceci dit, pour peu qu'ils puissent mener à bien leur quête désespérée, nous y gagnerions en convenance ce qui, entre nous soit dit, relèverait un peu le niveau de certains.

Opéca : Et c'est qui ces…_certains_ ?

Alachnÿ : Ah écoutez jeune fille, faites donc travailler votre imagination ! En ce qui me concerne, j'en suis à me pourlécher de ma réussite et ne tiens point à m'encombrer de toutes ces fariboles.

Mic Mac : Ouais, ben en attendant, y nous a bien embobiner l'aut'truffe et y'm'reste plus qu'à _giguedouiller_ (danser) une main devant, une main derrière !

Alachnÿ : Tu as laissé passer ta chance petit avorton, allons, ne sois pas râleur, tu auras quelques piécettes en lot de consolation !

Mic Mac : J'aurais encore préféré que la _birbasse_ (vieille), la porte à l'un d'ses p'tis boudins la bague ! Rien que d'la savoir à ton doigt Alachnÿ…

Alachnÿ : Si fait. Ainsi, lorsque tu la contempleras, chaque fois qu'il te plaira de le faire, cela te mettra face à ta bêtise. Peut-être finira-tu par emprunter le chemin de la rédemption.

Mic Mac : Tu t'prends pour un archange ? Tes paroles ont comme un relent d'pourriture, tu dois plutôt êt'compté parmi les armées d'l'autre cornu. T'es aussi pourri qu'une vieille racine…

Alachnÿ : Eh bien, tu en craches du fiel…

Jack : Bon çà suffit maintenant, Mic Mac, tu la ferme çà vaut mieux. Après tout, c'est une bonne leçon pour toi. L'arroseur arrosé…çà t'apprendra à chouraver n'importe comment !

Mic Mac : Dis donc frérot, c'était pas un coup d'génie çà ?

Aliénor : Cà suffit maintenant vous deux ! Cet intermède était plaisant, certes, mais à présent, il nous faut resserrer nos rangs.

Mic Mac : Ouais ben çà va dépendre à côtés d'qui j'vais devoir me serrer moi, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…

Aliénor : Olana va bientôt avoir besoin de tous ses amis.

Amélie : Pourquoi qu'tu dis çà ? Y va pas lui arriver des malheurs au moins ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais cesse donc de t'affoler dès qu'il s'agit de ta p'tiote Olana ma bonne vieille ! Elle ne craint rien ta petite brioche…surtout lorsqu'elle se trouve entre les cuisses de ce fabuleux monarque.

Opéca : T'es jalouse et tu tangues d'envie comme une queue d'vache chasse sa merdouille !

Prince Charmant : Oh quel tableau champêtre !

Aliénor : Allez-vous cessez à la fin ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Amélie, mais, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué qu'elle s'est fiancée à Sa Majesté.

Chaperon Rose : Comment oublié un tel exploit ? J'en suis encore toute ébahie ! Cette petite à en sous la pédale. C'est un véritable tour de force qu'elle vient de réussir.

Opéca : Non. Seulement son rêve !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Mais jusqu'ou ira-tu ma brune amie ? Plus rien ne t'arrête on dirait…surtout depuis…

Alachnÿ : Depuis ? Existe-t-il un évènement ayant eu l'audace de me passer sous le nez sans que je n'en sois avertit ?

Mic Mac : Entre deux saouleries…

Alachnÿ : Rancunier, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci me met en joie !

Aliénor : Et cette lame…vous la voyez ?

Alachnÿ : Tout doux Aliénor, ma mie…

Aliénor : Encore une syllabe et…

Un geste sec sous sa gorge calma les esprits…enfin, du moins pour un temps :

Zorgûnn : L'annonce de ses fiançailles au peuple elfique ne fera pas que des heureux. Ce serait même le contraire. La jalousie, comme l'incompréhension nuira à son innocence.

Prince Charmant : Et c'est à ce moment précis que nous entrons en scène comme dans l'une des pièces de Molière l'auteur favori du roi…

Aliénor : Tu ne vas pas remettre çà Prince ?

Prince Charmant : J'eusse aimé vous amener à adorer ce monarque, mais il semblerait que vos prédispositions à me suivre se rapprochent du néant.

Jack : Voilà, t'as tout compris mon pote, donc ton Louis numéro machin chose, tu vas le mettre dans ton coffre avec tes fanfreluches, tes dentelles, tes conneries et le laisser décanter tranquillos. Pigé ?

Prince Charmant : Je regrette, cher Jack, que vous seul ayez eu la bonté de me répondre, quoique en des termes peu flatteurs je dois le reconnaitre, mais enfin, réponse m'a été offerte, alors que vous autres, avez omis cette simple marque de politesse.

Opéca : T'es bien gentil Prince, mais là…

Amélie : Mais arrêtez t'y donc de lui tomber comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien. Moi, j't'écoute moi mon bon Prince et même si j'ai pas tout ben compris, j'suis d'ton côté et j'cracherai pas dans ta soupe.

Surpris par cette soudaine marque de générosité, le gentilhomme en fut tout retourné et l'on pu remarquer combien cette marque de déférence l'avait touché :

Prince Charmant : Votre générosité me touche plus que de raison Gente Dame.

Alachnÿ : Toutes ces paroles sirupeuses à souhait me donnent la nausée…

Mic Mac : P'être, mais elles t'empêchent pas de garder ton teston foireux sur tes épaules ! Tu sais où sont tes priorités pecquenaud !

Alachnÿ : Prends garde, lutin de malheur, mon Immense mansuétude va très prochainement atteindre ses limites.

Aliénor : Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que Zorgûnn vient d'énoncer et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'exprime, ce n'est pas pour faire du vent comme vous !

Mic Mac : Heureusement, si on devait compter sur lui pour nous rafraîchir…

Aliénor : Le roi à briller par son absence ces derniers temps et Orlyänne l'a sentit préoccupé.

Orlyänne : L'inquiétude, lié à une belle odeur de _sessänn_…(sexe) fabuleux mélange !

Aliénor : Quoi ? Oui, bon, nous nous intéresserons plutôt à l'inquiétude qui le taraude.

Chaperon Rose : Le reste aussi le taraude !

Aliénor : Cessez de me reprendre tout le temps !

Jack : La mettez pas en boule les lascars, vous pourriez le regretter.

Aliénor : Voilà ! Donc, je disais, qu'il se trame quelque chose. Le roi s'entoure très souvent de ses conseillers, du Seigneur Cirdan, de Gandalf qui va et vient hors de ces terres…

Orlyänne : Ce magicien est toujours en mouvance…tel un tourbillon.

Mic Mac : Ouais, quèque y fait cui'là d'ailleurs hein ? C'est louche tout çà !

Aliénor : Cesse d'apposer un voile de suspicion sur tout évènement auquel tu ne peux apporter une explication logique.

Tout son auditoire se tourna vers elle. Il y avait là, à peu près onze paires d'yeux, plus une rangée de dents, la fixant avec une intensité maximale. Un parfum d'admiration planait au dessus de toutes ces têtes et il s'en fallut d'un cheveu, qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de chacune de ces bouches. Cependant, il fut entendu un léger souffle, a mi-chemin, entre l'ébahissement et l'éblouissement. Bien entendu, cela provenait du farfadet blond à la particule de noblesse :

Prince Charmant : S'emplir d'un semblable phrasé me transporte d'allégresse. Soyez louée Aliénor !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Sa patience atteignait ses limites :

Jack : Ma belette, quelles conclusions tirent-tu de tout çà ?

Aliénor : Je me demande ce que je suis venue faire dans cette aventure ! Voilà la question qui ne cesse de tourner en boucle. Olana est au centre d'une vaste tempête et non seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je ne sais comment lui venir en aide.

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma poupoune, nous trouverons bien. C'est notre diversité qui fait notre force et chacun aura son rôle à remplir dans cette vaste mascarade.

Mic Mac : Ouais, bien répondu cousine. Laisse faire Aliénor, toute façon, y'en aura toujours un pour sauver l'aut'. A part, peut être, ce bonze là !

Son petit index pointa dans la direction du magicien, lequel ne cessait de tendre sa main afin d'y admirer les lueurs changeantes qu'offrait le rubis à la lumière des candélabres :

Zorgûnn : Les gens du roi aussi commencent à suspecter leur monarque…

Orlyänne : Pas bon tout çà. Que nous prépare ce grand roi de splendeur ?

Chaperon Rose : Que n'aurais-je qu'il me préparât ?

Opéca : Rien pour ta pogne j'te rassure de suite.

Aliénor : Je propose que chacun de nous tâche d'ouvrir grand ses yeux et surtout ses oreilles. Si le moindre fait suspect survenait…

Opéca : Ces elfes sont d'une discrétion exemplaire…pas comme nous.

Mic Mac : T'inquiètes frangine. Comme je suis le plus petit, je me ferai oublier et j'pourrai les surveiller à tous ces bonzes.

Chaperon Rose : Je te conseille alors de te laver quelque peu auparavant. Ton odeur te trahit.

Orlyänne : Et toi aussi _pitil ninïl_ !

Chaperon Rose : Ah bon ? Je sens mauvais ?

Orlyänne : Nan ! Tu sens la femme !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Cà c'est du compliment.

Jack : Mic Mac, tu passes par la case savonnage et après tu te fonds dans le décor _capisci_ ? Et ne me déçois pas sur c'coup là le nabos !

Mic Mac : Eh, frérot, tu m'connais !

Jack : Justement !

Ainsi fut mise, une vaste campagne de surveillance. Chacun y mettait une ardeur démesurée, mais bien souvent, les elfes les repéraient très vite. Leur odorat, particulièrement développé, les repéraient irrémédiablement. Ce qui finit, bien sûr, par attirer leurs attentions.

Orlyänne, cependant, possédait un avantage certain. Son sens olfactif, surpassait de beaucoup celui des elfes sylvestres, c'était là, un atout de premier choix, aussi en usait-elle à bon escient.

Le plus souvent, elle parvenait à mettre en place une surveillance à leurs insu, bien avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Cet avantage lui permit de prendre connaissance de certains faits qu'elle se hâta de communiquer à ses amis.

Il se trouvait, que le roi s'enfermait durant de longues périodes avec ses conseillers et ne se montrait quasiment plus. Les gens de la Cour, discutaient beaucoup entre eux, prenant un soin tout particulier à cesser leurs bavardages dès que l'un des membres de la petite troupe montrait le bout de son nez, ce qui voulait dire assez souvent.

Celui qui attira le plus leurs attentions fut le lutin. Cet étrange et vilain petit personnage aux longues oreilles pointues, aux sourires goguenard et aux doigts toujours raides, surtout ceux du milieu de ses mains, les importunaient au plus haut point. Certains faillirent lui démontrer leurs façons de penser, mais trop policé, ou sans doute méfiants, ce qui était bien prudents de leurs parts, ils préféraient passer leurs chemins et se retrouver en d'autres lieux plus propices à leurs échanges.

Or….

Ce lutin semblait les suivre comme leurs ombres. Pendant ce temps là, Chaperon Rose, ne cessait de : dans un premier temps, faire tomber des objets à terre afin de reporter l'attention des mâles sur son joli derrière rebondi dissimulé sous sa robe fine, pour, dans un second temps, détourner leurs attentions et laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète au milieu de leurs conversations. Hélas pour elle, ces elfes n'étaient pas faciles à corrompre et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvint pas à en savoir plus sur les agissements de ces adorables personnes.

Il n'y eu qu'Amélie, cette brave femme, qui sut tirer son épingle du jeu. Etait-ce dû à son grand âge ? A son air un peu benêt, qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection ? Toujours est-il qu'elle réussit l'exploit de voler, çà et là, quelques paroles et les ramena, pas peu fière, à ses amis.

En fait, il se disait, entre deux bruissements de robes et de frôlements de cheveux, que l'intrigante, c'était là le nouveau surnom octroyé à Olana, cherchait à mettre le grappin sur le roi !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le vocabulaire employé, mais Amélie ne parvenait pas à retenir tous ces jolis mots qu'elle entendait. Ceci dit, la virulence des propos des elfines, avait de quoi surprendre et dérangeaient les esprits.

Amélie : J'me demande t'y même si elles croivent…

Prince Charmant : Si elles ne s'imaginent Amélie…

Amélie : Vouai si tu veux, bref, si elles s'imaginent pas qu'la p'tiote a un polichinelle dans l'tiroir ! Ben Dame, un tel empressement à s'fiancer, moi j'aurai ben pensé tout pareil…

Nimïel : Une Dame n'est grosse que si cela entre dans ses projets Dale Amélie !

Amélie : Quèque tu dis ? Elle est pas grosse ma choupette !

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Toute une éducation à refaire mon amie ! Grosse signifie, enceinte ma brave femme.

Amélie : Ah ben Dame, j'comprends mieux !

La mission suivit son cours en attendant d'en apprendre plus.

Le seul fait à relever était tout de même l'origine féminine de ces médisances, signe, s'il fallait s'en convaincre, que les éléments féminins, n'étaient pas à court de cancans.

Sa Majesté, quant à elle, prenait soin de rendre visite un peu plus souvent à Sa Dame. Il la devinait inquiète dès qu'elle n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. A l'occasion de l'une de leurs promenades, elle s'en confia à lui :

Olana : Majesté, je vous sens préoccupée ces derniers jours. Ne me laissez point en proie à mon imagination galopante. Confiez-vous à moi _aran nin_…

Thranduil : _Elen nin_, n'y voyez là aucune inquiétude, mais il est vrai que mes tâches de souverain me causent quelques soucis, mais rien qui ne puisse gâcher le plaisir de votre compagnie.

A moitié rassurée, elle prit ses mains et les tint prisonnières dans les siennes quelques instants :

Olana : Puis-je alléger votre fardeau de quelques manières que ce soit ?

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'ellon :

Thranduil : _Meleth nin_ (mon amour)…votre présence est à elle seule un baume d'amour dont je me repais à loisir chaque jour qui passe. Suivez-moi, j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose.

S'emparant de sa main, tous deux se dirigèrent vers un couloir jusqu'alors inconnu à la jeune femme car fermé par une lourde porte de bois ouvragé par des ferronneries de bronze.

Le roi poussa le lourd battant. Les torches apposées contre les parois rocheuses, formaient un halo subtil contre la pierre.

Surprise, le regard d'Olana se perdit dans ce long corridor. Discrètement il l'observa à loisir. Il adorait ses mimiques, la façon dont ses sourcils se soulevaient sous l'effet de la surprise…

Parvenus devenant une entrée majestueuse, la jeune femme fixa les initiales _T_ et _O_ placées sur chacune des parties de la double porte et ne put s'empêcher de les effleurer de ses doigts. Comme toujours, ces deux lettres accolées l'une à l'autre évoquait la grandeur de cet amour unique.

Sous son regard interrogateur, il sortit de sa poche une lourde clef en argent qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. Le mécanisme se débloqua offrant à Olana, une vision magnifique. Elle se trouvait au centre d'une pièce ronde, où était disposé sur pratiquement toute sa circonférence, hormis l'espace ou se trouvait la porte, des rayonnages de livres.

Il y en avait une quantité phénoménale. Certains paraissaient très anciens au vus de leurs couvertures écornées. Ils avaient dû être de nombreuses fois manipulés, car les coins et les bords de leurs reliures paraissaient très usés. Fascinée, elle frôla quelques uns de ces ouvrages disposés à sa hauteur. Le contact avec ces témoins du savoir, l'ému au plus profond d'elle-même. Plus jeune, c'était dans la bibliothèque familiale qu'elle trouvait la paix dont elle souhaitait s'emplir. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit et sa main ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer d'un livre.

Sa couverture se composait d'un dessin particulier. Cela représentait une image l'obsédant trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Il s'agissait des lampes de Valinor dont les flammes, représentées en or sur la couverture de cuir rouge tranchaient de façon flagrante. Le papier, à l'intérieur, très ancien, devenait très fragile. Il fallut y employer des trésors de patience pour en tourner chaque page. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi, parmi, les milliers de livres constituant cette fabuleuse bibliothèque, avait-elle été attirée par celui-ci ?

Elle reposa délicatement l'ouvrage sur son rayonnage de bois vieilli par l'usure du temps et plongea entre les bras du monarque. Surpris, il n'eut que le temps de la cueillir contre son cœur :

Olana : Mon âme…je vous veux à mes côtés dès que mes mains auront en leurs possessions ces témoins de votre histoire. M'éclairerez-vous dans mes nombreuses interrogations ? Suis-je trop exigeante, au regard d'un souverain tant accaparé par ses devoirs ?

Thranduil : Pour vous, je cueillerai le temps, l'assemblerait en un bouquet et m'arrangerait afin qu'il devienne votre pour l'éternité. Je vais donner des ordres à Oilïnn pour qu'un repas froid nous soit servit ici-même. Ma journée est à vous mon ange. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions. Répondrez-vous aux miennes ?

Olana : Tout ce qu'il vous plaira de connaitre Sire…

Cela commença par le chant des Ainur et leur formidable volonté de création divine d'où émanait la perfection, la narration se poursuivit par les méfaits de Melkor, et sa volonté de s'exclure des Ainur par ses notes discordantes…lorsqu'il en vint à la description des lampes _Illuin_ et _Ormal_, conçues par le Vala Aulë pour éclairer Arda, son attention était son apogée.

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche arrondie en une exclamation muette, elle buvait ses paroles, tant et si bien, qu'envahit par un désir soudain de la vouloir contre son cœur, il cessa sa narration, frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire. Le son se répercuta dans la pièce entrainant le monarque dans la joie d'un simple instant de bonheur :

Thranduil : Que j'aime vous entendre rire _meleth nin_.

Olana : Vous détournez mon attention _aran nin_ (mon roi). Je me dois de l'avoir pour nous deux si je tiens à tout connaitre de votre histoire.

Thranduil : Tout ? Vraiment ?

Olana : La plus grande partie Majesté ! Vous jouez sur les mots !

Jamais elle ne l'avait contemplé aussi serein, le visage souriant, les yeux gris bleus fixés dans les siens…

La douceur avec laquelle elle se pelotonna contre lui, lui fit pousser un soupir feutré. La tenir tout près de son cœur lui suffisait, le temps pouvait bien s'écouler, tant qu'il sentait son parfum, la douceur de sa chevelure blanche soyeuse, et le son de son cœur en résonnance, il se sentait heureux. Simplement heureux.

Emportée par son élan, les doigts graciles de la jeune femme s'égarèrent dans la longue chevelure blonde du roi et se posèrent tels des papillons sur sa nuque la chatouillant avec légèreté.

Des frissons l'envahirent…

Sa raison finirait par abdiquer au profit de sa folie.

Thranduil : _Petit ange_, soyez sage. Offrez à votre roi le répit que son corps réclame sans quoi je vous emporterai avec moi dans ma passion.

Olana : Je vous promets de vous suivre dès ma curiosité satisfaite. Me ferez-vous l'amour dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire ?

Thranduil : Peu importe le lieu. La passion n'est pas exigeante sur ce point.

Pour ne point rendre sa tâche plus difficile, elle se positionna dos à lui et s'appuya contre son torse. Il continua donc à s'exprimer, son menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête, ses bras l'emprisonnant de part et d'autre.

Il fut question du premier royaume des Valar sur l'île d'Almaren au centre du Grand Lac. De magnifiques demeures et hautes tours s'y érigeaient dépassant toutes les merveilles de son propre monde. Elle dû insister plusieurs fois sur la description de ces habitations et le roi lui montra toutes sortes de dessins représentant cette cité merveilleuse où régnait la joie et la lumière. A cette époque, Yavanna, la valië de la nature, fit naître de grandes forêts et de vastes prairies ainsi que de nombreuses bêtes douces et belles.

Une époque révolue au doux nom de « _Printemps d'Arda_ ».

Rêveuse, Olana laissait à son imagination, le soin d'imaginer. Le regard perdu au loin, elle demeura immobile :

Thranduil : Mon ange, pourquoi les Lampes attisent-elles autant votre curiosité ?

Aucune réponse ne répondit à son écho. Surpris, il se pencha et vit son visage mouillé de larmes. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsqu'elle le devança. Ses paroles semblaient contenir toute la mélancolie de ce passé révolu. Elle semblait sous l'emprise d'une force divine. Prenant soin de ne pas l'interrompre, il laissa ses mots s'échapper :

Olana : Les poisons de Melkor ont détruit cette nature si riche et sa volonté de détruire ce paradis n'a plus cessé. Je vois ces piliers majestueux s'effondrer sous sa colère et son envie de destruction, la lumière s'éteindre et les ténèbres envahir ce monde, comme le mien le sera à son tour le jour du jugement dernier. Il faut empêcher cela. Nos mondes ne sont pas si différents somme toute. L'Histoire se répète à l'infini…

Je suis _amanaisâl_ (non corrompue), ils me l'ont dit _Dâhan_ Thranduil (Grand, noble Thranduil), qu'attend-t-on de moi ?

Heurté par la dureté des mots dont la consonance le blessait à chaque fois, le souverain mit quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

Thranduil : Je ne puis soulager votre questionnement Olana. Ne pleurez plus mon âme. Les lampes se sont éteintes il y a si longtemps…

Olana : Je pleurais... ? Moi ? Je n'en ai aucune souvenance.

Elle passa le dos de sa main sur ses joues :

Olana : Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui Majesté. Restaurons-nous voulez-vous ? Tâchons pour quelques temps d'oublier tout ceci…aimons-nous, je vous veux en moi…embrassez-moi, tenez-moi entre vos bras…

Fougueuse, ses propres mots s'entrechoquaient sous l'émotion. Il eut le plus grand mal à calmer ses appréhensions mais tint sa fougue à son sommet. Jamais aucune action n'entraverait cette faim comme cette soif. En amour, rien n'équivalait un appétit aussi ardent.

Il prit comme un honneur de satisfaire le sien….

Gabriel : La parole est une prédisposition propre à l'homme Thranduil. Enoncer des paroles appropriées, en ôter le superflue, et supprimer leurs défaillances vous sera aisé Majesté dès lors que vous les puiserez dans votre cœur.

Thranduil : Vos conseils nous sont précieux, car il s'agit d'un être dont vous êtes si proche.

Gabriel : Elle est l'enfant du Très Haut, comme la souveraine qu'il vous plairait d'avoir à vos côtés. Son destin ne peut s'expliquer par des mots. Seuls les actes compteront dans son avenir. Cette déclaration ne contentera pas tout le monde, mais elle aura le mérite d'éclairer leur curiosité. On ne juge mal que ce que l'on ne connait pas. Parlez-leurs avec des mots simples Majesté, puisez dans votre ressenti.

Gandalf : Il ne sied point à un monarque d'être loquace. Seule sa volonté doit transparaitre.

Cirdan, assit sur un fauteuil à haut dossier, songeur, écoutait les propos de son ami l'istari. Lui seul connaissait la véritable identité de ce magicien que l'on qualifiait volontiers de vagabond.

Le grand âge de cet ellon en faisait un être conciliant et grandement ouvert au dialogue. Ses propos se voulaient toujours apaisants. Le discours que Thranduil s'apprêtait à déclamer devant les siens, le tracassait, c'était un fait, mais il saurait trouver les mots. Il suffisait juste d'offrir à cet ellon l'apaisement qu'un père aurait pu lui offrir, s'il était encore de ce monde…

Cirdan : Quelque soit les paroles choisies, elles seront le reflet de vos pensées. A plus forte raison le roi, doit prendre garde à ses paroles afin que celles-ci soient pesées et réfléchies avant d'être dites. Une fois qu'elles seront sorties de la bouche, nul ne peut faire en sorte qu'elles n'aient été dites.

Gandalf : Tout à fait Cirdan. Il ne peut y avoir de pires maux, qu'une parole mal interprétée.

Gabriel : Ce sont les vils propos inutiles, dénués d'élégance, tant pour celui qui les dit que pour ceux qui les entendent et manquant singulièrement de bon avertissement et de bon conseil qui sont superflus. Ils ne doivent pas être dits devant des hommes de bien, ou des elfes et encore moins par ces derniers et, à plus forte raison, par le roi. De même, il ne convient pas que le roi dise des paroles basses et sottes car celles-ci font beaucoup de tort à ceux qui les entendent et beaucoup plus encore à celui qui les profèrent. Votre Majesté n'entre, je le pense avec bonté, dans aucune de ces prédispositions. Par conséquent, tout ce qui sera énoncé sera, non seulement compris, mais accepté. Le temps fera son œuvre. Il le fait toujours, ayez confiance.

Le monarque fixa attentivement Gabriel. Par quel mystère cet être pouvait-il apaiser autant ses craintes ? Comme à chaque fois, il fit confiance à ce bon sens présenté avec tant de sagesse.

Thranduil : Nous louons votre sagesse Gabriel.

Gabriel : Je loue cet Amour, par lequel mon enfant, Olana, s'en trouvera grandit. Le reste n'est rien ou si peu.

Cirdan : Votre discours se devra d'annoncer vos fiançailles sans précipitation. Prenez le temps d'expliquer, ils doivent comprendre et non être placés devant une évidence difficilement supportable. Neryëlle était chérie et aimée. Olana devra suivre les pas d'une ombre.

Gabriel : Des griefs se poseront sur ses épaules, n'en doutez point. Leurs auteurs ne seront point à blâmer. C'est dans l'ordre des choses Majesté. J'ai été le témoin de nombreux faits identiques dans mon monde. Votre détermination limitera leurs actions. Montrez votre force. Ils vous suivront.

Thranduil : Je comprends tout ceci. Mon épouse était une souveraine appréciée, une épouse attentive, une mère aimante…mais une autre prendra sa place désormais. Je porte le poids de mon erreur. Une part de moi s'en est allée avec elle, hélas, renoncez à Olana, ne me fera point revenir vers elle.

Cirdan : Nous le savons Thranduil. Je suis à vos côtés tel que votre père l'aurait fait en pareille circonstance.

Le vieil elfe posa sa main sur l'épaule du souverain :

Cirdan : Nous commettons tous des erreurs. La vôtre porte un prénom, c'est là la seule différence.

Gandalf : Mais une différence de taille !

Gabriel : Les enfants des Ainurs ont connus l'ivresse comme le péché, pourquoi les elfes en seraient-ils exempts ?

Un long silence s'installa avant que Cirdan ne le rompt :

Cirdan : Avez-vous parlé à Legolas ?

Thranduil : Oui. Il connait mes sentiments, mais les annoncer à mon peuple, m'éloignera un peu plus de lui je le crains.

Gandalf : Blessé dans son cœur…une blessure dont il aura le plus grand mal à se remettre.

Cirdan : Sa mère est toujours présente dans son cœur. Il lui sera difficile d'en faire abstraction.

Thranduil : Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Gandalf : Non, mais la réunion de vos deux entités sur Valinor n'entre plus dans vos prérogatives. Tant que cet amour laissait entrevoir une fin inéluctable par la mort d'Olana cela pouvait encore passer, mais renoncer à retrouver votre épouse sur les Terres sacrées sera considérer pire qu'un affront…

Gabriel : Cela sera considérer comme un acte de rédemption. Vivre dans le mensonge ne serait guère plus enviable.

Thranduil : Il comprendra, comme mes gens…Il n'existe pas une seule personne au monde qui pourra me faire renoncer à cet amour, que cela soit écrit !

Gabriel : Et accomplit !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui :

Gabriel : Dans mon monde cela s'appelle une prophétie. La vôtre est en marche Majesté…

Un jour radieux s'était levé. L'un des derniers d'un été particulièrement chaud. Déjà, les soirs se rafraîchissait grâce à une brise soufflant du nord.

En ce début de journée, la nature offrirait un reste de chaleur. Sa Majesté, avait déjeuné de très bonne heure. Aidé d'Oilïnn, il avait revêtu un habit de circonstance. Un long manteau de velours bleu nuit brodé de fils d'argent. Sa couronne, ornée de baies rouges, annonçait la venue prochaine de l'automne. Sa longue chevelure blonde peignée avec soin, lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. A ses doigts brillait une bague d'argent.

Ce bijou à lui seul, signerait un nouveau départ pour son règne et son peuple. Fin prêt, il prit un parchemin entre ses mains, alors que Cirdan frappait à sa porte :

_Cirdan : Vos gens vous attendent Thranduil._

_Thranduil : Dame Olana …._

_Cirdan : Votre fiancée se trouve aux côtés de son directeur de conscience._

_Thranduil : Bien. Sait-elle de quoi il en retourne ?_

_Cirdan : Absolument pas. Êtes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir lui parler avant votre intervention ?_

_Thranduil : Si tel était le cas, elle tenterait de m'en dissuader._

_Cirdan : Alors vous avez fait le bon choix._

_Thranduil : Le pensez-vous ?_

_Cirdan : A partir d'aujourd'hui, vos pas reprennent la bonne direction Thranduil. Je suis ici pour vous en persuader._

_Thranduil : Je ne trouve mes mots pour vous offrir ma gratitude._

_Cirdan : C'est sans doute parce qu'ils ne sont pas indispensables. Nous y allons ?_

_Thranduil : Nous y allons._

Dans la grande salle du trône, les gens du roi s'étaient réunis. A leur surprise s'ajoutait une appréhension légitime. Pourquoi leur monarque souhaitait-il leur parler ?

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un tel fait ne s'était produit. Une rumeur émergeait de cet océan d'interrogations, et Olana en était, bien entendu, le centre.

Accompagnée par Gabriel, la jeune femme, tout aussi intriguée que son peuple, fixait l'archange de ses grands yeux translucides. Dans un élan d'amour inconditionnel, ses prunelles claires lui offrirent l'apaisement. Un cercle gris se forma invitant la jeune femme à calmer ses angoisses. Puisant sa force dans celle de l'archange, Olana se détendit et détourna la tête vers la droite.

Le silence s'était fait. Le roi entrait dans la salle. Avec détermination, le monarque monta les quelques marches le conduisant à son trône, s'y assit et contempla son auditoire de son regard inflexible. Lorsqu'il croisa celui de sa fiancée, certains y virent une incroyable lueur, comme une…fusion.

Après ce long silence, le roi des elfes sylvestres se leva, déplia son parchemin et commença la lecture de son discours :

Thranduil _: Mes chers sujets._

_Il fut un temps où, accepter un pouvoir hérité trop tôt, par la perte de son père, avait détruit toutes nos espérances. _

_Anéantis, nous n'avions alors reconnu aucunes lois, bien trop préoccupé par notre seul devenir et nous nous sommes repliés sur nos fonctions, comme nos devoirs. Notre volonté de vous savoir en lieu sûr, nous avait encouragés à nous dépasser afin de vous offrir ce que vous étiez en droit d'attendre de la part de votre monarque._ _Vous nous avez aidé à reconstruire notre royaume à une période difficile, fortifier notre volonté de garder les alliances avec les elfes_ _de la Lothlorien…_

_Notre désir de recréer un endroit où chacun d'entre vous trouverait une paix appréciable, nous a fait oublié jusqu'à notre propre existence. Alors qu'elle se devait d'être vécue avec l'amour de notre épouse et souveraine Neryëlle, nos priorités nous en ont éloignées. _

_Nous avons été un guide pour vous, à défaut d'être un époux. Longtemps nous pensions avoir trouvé l'amour de notre vie, or ce n'était qu'un leurre. Ce destin n'était pas le nôtre._

_Bien qu'irréprochable, douce, aimante, votre souveraine à souffert, par notre faute, de ce que la providence s'acharnait à mettre sur notre route…une jeune femme, une humaine répondant au nom d'Olana. _

Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent en direction de la jeune femme, laquelle, conserva son sang froid. Elle en fut d'ailleurs, la première étonnée :

_Lorsque nous n'étions qu'un jeune prince aux côtés de notre père et souverain Oropher, nous pensions avoir conquis une elfine au cœur pur, nous n'avons fait qu'induire en erreur une jeune elleth dont la seule volonté était de se dévouer à son époux. Nous regrettons de tout notre être de n'avoir su prendre la décision qui s'imposait, alors qu'elle apparaissait nimbée d'une évidence certaine._

_Telle une apparition divine, Dame Olana nous est apparut un soir de fête dans cette forêt que l'on nommait autrefois, Vert-Bois le Grand. Notre cœur, conquis, s'en est trouvé gonflé d'un amour passionnel dont nous n'avons su nous défaire. Le charme de cette apparition nous a poursuivit bien après sa disparition et plongé dans un abîme sans fin, malgré l'amour et la tendresse de votre souveraine. Nous pouvions, quelquefois, changer en bien, les plus grands maux de notre fonction, hormis celui qui taraudait notre cœur._

_Tant que tout prospérait dans notre royaume, nous pouvions oublier les biens infinis que produisait la royauté et envier seulement ceux qu'elle possédait. Hélas, cela ne fut pas suffisant. Votre souveraine Neryëlle s'en est allée vers les cavernes de Mandos, lors d'une attaque d'orque cruelle par sa perfidie et sa brutalité. Nous espérons de tout cœur la savoir entre les mains de Mandos, dont la mansuétude s'exprimerait par bien des façons auprès de son âme si pure. Toutefois, et ce malgré la tendresse dont nous avons fait preuve à son égard, nous ne la rejoindrons pas à Valinor. Nous quémanderons son pardon pour ce fait vous paraissant surprenant, mais pourtant bien légitime._

_Il serait de notre devoir d'apporter une explication plus conventionnelle à ces faits, pourtant, nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'y remédier. Comment décrire une passion, et les ravages qu'elle provoque en nous ? Comment apposez un mot sur de tels sentiments ? _

_A ce jour, notre détermination passe par un acte mûrement réfléchi auquel nous ne saurions nous soustraire. Nous avons fait notre demande à cette Dame dont nous sommes depuis si longtemps épris et celle-ci a accepté, malgré des craintes tout à fait légitimes._

_Unis par serment, qu'il nous sera désormais impossible de défaire, nous épouserons en secondes noces Dame Olana d'Isendrill du Comté de Faye, ici présente, en ferons une souveraine aimé de ses sujets selon notre propre volonté !_

_Nous sommes conscients de la surprise que provoque cette annonce, mais nous sommes en pleine possession de nos moyens et ne remettrons pas ce fait en cause. _

_Cette nouvelle ne ravira sans doute point les conservateurs de nos coutumes ancestrales, mais parfois, bousculer un destin se trouve être l'unique moyen d'emprunter une nouvelle voie._

_Celle que nous avons choisie ne sera pas négociable. Nos vœux ne seront soumis à aucune contestation. Notre décision est irrévocable. Nous souhaitons, ardemment un avenir radieux à notre lignée. Qu'il en soit ainsi !_

Un murmure de désapprobation s'éleva dans la salle enflant au fur et à mesure de l'animosité ambiante. Plusieurs personnes se parlèrent entre elles en observant Olana. Surprise, cette dernière serrait compulsivement la balustrade devant les sièges qu'elle occupait aux côtés de l'archange.

Tous ces regards inquisiteurs, la plongèrent dans un passé révolu et pourtant encore vivace, assez du moins pour provoquer un intense mal être. Comme il s'y attendait, le roi eut droit à un regard chargé de colère de sa part et dignement, elle quitta sa place, prenant un soin tout particulier à s'incliner devant les sujets du roi.

Jack ferma les yeux quelques instants avant d'exprimer son opinion :

Jack : 'tain, c'est la merde !

Alachnÿ : Nous sommes en osmose mon ami. Il semblerait que les lendemains qui devaient chanter, sont devenus soudain aphones.

Nimïel : Aphones ? Je dirais plutôt qu'ils vont tempêter.

Aliénor : Peu importe. Nous allons devoir faire front ensemble pour elle.

Mic Mac : Ouais, comme les quatre doigts de la main et le cinquième j'le réserve pour le premier qui critiquera ma frangine !

Une fois dans le couloir, à l' abri des regards, Olana reprit prit une grande respiration. La première des choses à laquelle elle pensa, fut de quitter cet endroit, oublier jusqu'à ces gens la fixant comme une voleuse, se retrouver seule et réfléchir. Il était toujours temps, plus tard, de faire front à cet évènement. Pour l'instant, la colère devait s'évacuer et il fallait absolument la soustraire au roi.

Comment avait-il pu la mettre dans une telle position ?

Quelle confiance lui octroyait-il dans ses projets, qui ne justifiaient une telle mise à l'écart ?

Devrait-on continuellement diriger son existence telle une incapable ?

Pas cette fois ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Tant de dangers n'avaient pas été bravé pour rien. Son affranchissement passerait par cet acte de rébellion. Forte de sa décision, elle releva sa robe et hâta son pas pour fuir.  
Dehors, elle s'apaiserait…

Nahar, avait senti la colère de sa nouvelle maîtresse, aussi piaffait-il dans son box, sans qu'aucun des palefreniers ne puisse le calmer.

Dès qu'il la vit venir à lui, l'animal se calma. Quelques mots murmurés suffirent à discipliner le cheval. Elle le monta à cru et d'un coup de talon le cheval sortit en trombe des écuries.

Au dehors, le temps avait tourné. De lourds nuages chargés de pluie menaçaient l'horizon.

Le vent se levait faisant tourbillonner les premières feuilles tombées des arbres.

Celui occasionné par la course de l'animal au galop, n'eut rien à envier au souffle puissant soulevant la poussière de son courroux.

Au loin, le tonnerre grondait, tout autant que la colère dans son cœur, alors que les éclairs zébraient un ciel, autrefois serein mais s'assombrissant de plus en plus…

Que trouverait-elle au loin ? Là où la terre et le ciel semblaient se rencontrer ?

Bien savant aurait été celui détenant la réponse…si réponse avait été offerte.


	40. Chapter 40 L'Orage de la discorde

Mara aurë, à toutes et à tous ! Bien le bonsoir à ma petite Communauté d'Obsession !

Comme promis, voici mon nouveau chapitre. Olana s'enfuit de la salle au trône et de la va découler les prochaines aventures…

Nous sommes toujours sur la Terre du Milieu, mais la donne a changé et je prends les aventures de mes personnages sous mon aile.

Pour accompagner la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous propose :

\- Album Sun by Thomas Bergersen (High quality). (une mention particulière pour le morceau : Our Destiny ! A écouter sans aucune modération !)

En ce qui concerne le morceau : Final Frontier, une image à particulièrement inspirée l'humble auteure que je suis. Comme quoi, une image peut faire naître une bien belle idée. Tout ce qui est mis à disposition d'un regard peut inspirer…

Un grand merci à vous amis lecteurs pour votre fidélité. C'est un réel encouragement pour moi. Plus que jamais même.

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture.

Un merci particulier pour ceux que je commence à bien connaitre à présent, par leurs commentaires, a savoir :

Méliane, (belles vacances à toi, ma pougne, je sais qu'elles débutent ce soir…), Fanélia, (petite fée) Baka Saru (Merci pour tes commentaires élogieux, parfois même trop, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et ils sont offerts avec tant de passion…cela s'en ressent.), Akiko-Tora, (pourvue d'une si belle plume), Evraldrym, (dont les commentaires laissent rêveurs…), Amrod, (dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles, mais qui reviendra très certainement.), Alexandre, (en espérant que l'évolution d'Olana, t'as contenté, et au fait qu'il continu à me lire…merci), et peut être d'autres à venir ?

Belles vacances à tous ceux qui partent. Passez un bel été ensoleillé !

A bientôt !

Mara mesta.

Arakïell.

Chapitre 40

L'Orage

de la discorde

Fermées en temps ordinaires, les lourdes portes de chêne des écuries royales étaient demeurées ouvertes exceptionnellement ce soir-là en raison de l'orage qui menaçait au dehors.

Les chevaux, nerveux, ne supportaient pas de rester confinés, c'est pourquoi, il leur fallait de l'air afin de calmer la nervosité ambiante.

Une telle occasion ne se refusa point pour Olana. Elle s'approcha de Nahar, lui parla avec douceur, avant de lui faire quitter son box. Le fait de ne pas être harnaché, n'avait pas d'importance. Sitôt au-dehors, elle le monta à cru, et administra un léger coup de talon sur son flanc. Obéissant, il s'élança d'un bond, en piaffant d'impatience.

Quelle direction prendre ? Son souhait était de mettre de la distance entre elle et le Roi. Pour cela, elle s'en remit à l'instinct de Nahar. Lui saurait la porter là où le danger serait moindre.

Cependant, emprunter ces sentiers obscurs, où régnaient en maîtresses absolues, les terribles descendantes d'Ungoliant, ces araignées tueuses, ne paraissait pas une bonne idée en soi, mais la détermination de la jeune femme était tenace. Fuir durant quelques temps cet environnement hostile, et ces gens la lorgnant sans vergogne, lui fit prendre ces risques.

Pour le moment, réfléchir avec sérénité n'entrait pas dans ses prérogatives. Fermement décidée à en découdre avec le roi, sa priorité demeurait, de l'amener vers elle et d'avoir une franche explication loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'on ne lui accordait plus la liberté qui aurait dû être sienne.

Le gentille Olana commençait à se lasser de faire vœu d'obéissance, à ses parents, ses frères, puis à un mari tortionnaire pour finir avec un souverain dont le seul souci était de la placer au centre de son royaume avec sa seule naïveté pour se défendre.

Tandis qu'elle chevauchait à bride abattu, des mots rageurs s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres et s'envolaient au grès du vent lui fouettant le visage. Le chemin, assombris par la végétation couleur cendre tournicotait une fois à gauche, une fois à droite….

Comment Nahar pouvait-il se reconnaître dans ce dédale de chemins tous plus semblables les uns que les autres ? Cela demeurait un mystère qu'elle ne chercha point à élucider. Seule sa fuite en avant accaparait toute son attention.

Soudain, la lumière se fit un peu plus vive. Le sentier débouchait, au nord, vers la grande chaîne de Montagnes courant d'Est en Ouest, délimitant les vastes territoires du Rhovanion conduisant vers la Mer de Rhûn.

Là, entre la fin du jour et le commencement du soir, sur cette immense étendue, son cheval s'épuisa dans une course effrénée.

Comprenant, qu'elle l'avait, sans doute, trop poussé à bout, elle stoppa sa course, descendit de sa monture, et se laissa choir à terre. De lourds nuages à l'horizon obscurcissaient le ciel. Un orage d'importance se préparait !

Quittant la salle du trône à grands pas, le roi tenta de la poursuivre, mais son long manteau d'apparat le gêna dans sa course, et le temps de l'ôter, il l'a perdit de vue. Après l'avoir cherché dans les chambres de ses amies, où elle ne s'y trouvait pas, pas plus que dans le jardin où elle aimait flâner de temps à autre, il se dirigea enfin vers les écuries. Le palefrenier eut la surprise de voir son roi se diriger vers lui. La contrariété, se lisait sur ses traits :

Thranduil : Avez-vous vu Dame Olana ?

Palefrenier : Non Votre Majesté.

Thranduil : Où est son cheval ?

Le palefrenier lançait un regard inquiet tout autour de lui :

Thranduil : **Nous voulons savoir ou il est !**

La voix était montée d'un cran, flirtant dangereusement avec la remontrance. Affolé, l'elfe dû se rendre à l'évidence, Dame Olana s'était, elle-même, emparée de son destrier pour quitter le palais :

Palefrenier : Je requiers l'indulgence de Votre Majesté ! Je ne me suis absenté que quelques instants. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé...

Thranduil : Evitez à l'avenir de laisser libre court à votre imagination et tenez-vous en aux ordres requis ! **Scellez notre cheval immédiatement !**

Le pauvre palefrenier se mit à l'œuvre comme si sa vie était menacée. Ceci dit, elle l'était un peu, au vu de la colère du monarque.

Aussitôt apprêté, le cheval fut présenté au roi qui l'enfourcha aussitôt et quitta le palais en trombe. Il délaissa les abords de sa forêt et stoppa un instant la course de sa monture ne sachant qu'elle direction prendre. La plaine s'étendait devant ses yeux et nul indice ne put guider son choix.

Et cet orage qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment !

Soudain, il sentit son cheval hennir et tirer sur ses rênes. Il relâcha les brides de cuir, et l'animal prit la direction du nord. Sans doute sentait-il la présence de _Nahar_ ? Dans le doute, il accorda sa confiance à cet équidé, qu'il avait dressé lui-même, et tint la bride de façon plus légère. A son aise, l'animal s'élança au galop.

Son attention reporté sur la plaine du Rhovanion, le démon, toujours à l'affût, guettait l'horizon obscurcit. Les yeux rétrécis par la malice, Asmodée devina la formidable opportunité s'offrant à lui. Il opéra un demi-tour brutal et faillit heurter Azog le Profanateur :

Asmodée : Quelle chance pour vous ! Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas à vous faire chercher. Votre présence est un…_miracle_ ?

Un rire caverneux s'échappa de sa poitrine secoué par des spasmes :

Asmodée : Faites scellez les chevaux, nous partons en promenade. Il se pourrait fort bien que nous y fassions d'heureuses rencontres !

Azog : Un orage menace…

Asmodée : Et alors ? Un peu d'eau ferait-il peur au terrible Orque blanc si craint en ce monde ? Quelle ironie !

Vexé, Azog, se détourna pour se rendre aux écuries. L'instant qui suivit, cinq chevaux piaffaient d'impatience, le mors en fer entamant la commissures de leurs lèvres.

Celui d'Asmodée, particulièrement nerveux, possédait une paire d'yeux rouges où luisait tout le maléfice de son créateur Sauron. Fier de monter pareil animal, Asmodée ricana à la vue du sang s'écoulant sur les mors de l'animal :

Asmodée : Je te promets bien plus de sang que tu n'en as dans ton corps si tu galopes aussi rapidement que ce vent de Nord. Ne me déçois pas, ou je prendrais soin de t'achever de ma main !

Porté par une hargne phénoménale, le cheval rua avant de s'élancer avec son maître aussi fougueux que la détermination dont était porteur cet équidé maudit.

Même Azog eut le plus grand mal à le suivre. Lui et ses orques le suivait, se posant mille et une questions, sans oser les laisser apparaître, sachant combien ce démon pouvait lire dans les âmes.

Emporter par un même élan, la troupe de cavaliers quitta Dol Guldur.

Olana, assise au sol, finissait de se calmer, lorsqu'elle aperçut, au loin, un cavalier venir vers elle. La fusion des âmes, lui permettait de sentir à distance la présence de ce monarque dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, aussi décida-t-elle de l'attendre de pied ferme.

Le vent dans ses cheveux, le cavalier avait fière allure, et l'espace d'un instant, sa colère s'atténua pour laisser place à de l'admiration dont son cœur se gonfla. Elle se leva, lissa le tissus de sa robe, passa sa main dans sa coiffure et joignit ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ralentissant sa course, le roi fit stopper sa monture, et mit pied à terre. Droite, elle lui fit face, calme et posée.

La première chose qu'il remarqua chez elle, fut sa beauté. Un charme sauvage comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et ses sens ne l'y trompèrent point. Il y avait chez cette femme un mélange de douceur et de dureté se liant avec un puissant désir. Le tout formait un dangereux amalgame.

Il prit un temps pour l'observer en silence, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait au rythme de ses lentes respirations. Décontenancée, elle fit son possible pour ne point laisser deviner son trouble, mais l'ellon le sentit. Tout un ensemble de perceptions s'offrait à son regard : les lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement tremblantes, les mains qui tentaient de s'échappaient de leur posture rigide…tout en elle trahissait son envie.

Malgré tout, le fait de s'être montrée inconsciente face au danger potentiel, fit ressurgir la colère du souverain, et sa voix explosa comme un coup de semonce :

Thranduil : Pourquoi avoir fuit Mirkwood de cette façon ? Il vous était interdit de quitter notre palais ! Vous vous êtes mise en danger !

Olana : Personne ne vous obligeait à me suivre que je sache ? De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre ! Nous ne sommes que fiancés, je vous le rappelle, et vu la façon dont les événements se déroulent, il se pourrait fort bien que nous en restions là !

Thranduil : Pourquoi une telle colère ?

Olana : Pourquoi ? Vous osez ? Par quel moyen devrais-je vous faire comprendre que je ne suis plus une chose, un simple objet que l'on déplace à sa guise sans se soucier du reste ? Ma position, tout à l'heure, n'a guère été enviable. J'ai été prise au dépourvu devant votre Cour alors qu'il aurait été si simple de me faire part de vos intentions….mais non ! Une fois de plus, l'on me considère comme une potiche ! « _Oh pauvre petite Olana, pauvre petite chose inculte et sans personnalité_ … » ! Je vous déteste, je vous déteste de vouloir à tout prix diriger ma vie ! J'existe ! Je ne veux plus appartenir à quiconque…entendez-vous ?

Thranduil : Ne vous dressez point contre moi Olana…

Olana : Sinon ? Pensez-vous me faire peur ? Ce sentiment s'est éteint depuis le crime commis sur mon époux.

Thranduil : J'ai bien cru le remarquer. Parfois, je ne vous reconnais plus.

Olana : Avez-vous seulement tenté d'accomplir cette démarche ? La fusion des âmes nous a rapprochés, certes, mais elle ne nous lie pas au point de faire l'oubli de l'autre. Il faut vous faire à l'idée, que je ne me comporterai jamais comme une elfine. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine avec ses qualités, ses défauts, cette fusion bousculant tout mon être et ma…mortalité.

Au comble de sa colère, elle se rapprocha du monarque. Ses yeux brillaient intensément, ses lèvres tremblaient, la fureur l'habitait…

Jamais un élément féminin ne s'était permis de lui parler ainsi, et pourtant, cet ellon, fils du roi Oropher, ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette femme déchaînée dont la colère la magnifiait. Le déchaînement brutal de ses sentiments la parait d'une aura envoûtante. Conquis, il tenta de riposter :

Thranduil : Faire fi de votre avis, n'entrait pas dans mes résolutions, mais il me semblait important d'annoncer, à mon peuple, le nom de cette femme dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux. Si je vous avais fait part de ce projet, vous m'en auriez dissuadé…

Olana : Qui vous donne le droit de penser à ma place ? Tout souverain que vous puissiez être, je ne vous accorde aucun droit sur ma personne…

Le ton monta dangereusement. Remettre sa souveraineté en cause l'insupportait au plus haut point :

Thranduil : Votre colère vous égare…je ne permettrai pas que l'on me parlât ainsi !

Olana : Vous ne permettrez pas ? Je ne suis pas l'une de vos maîtresses transies Votre Majesté. J'ai encore voie au chapitre ne vous en déplaise !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent :

Thranduil : Mes maîtresses ? Vous devez apprendre à maîtriser ces accès de colère Olana. Cela ne peut être accepté !

Olana : Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas envie de satisfaire les caprices d'un roi…fier, orgueilleux, coléreux, et… terriblement séduisant !

Le regard agrandis par la surprise, Thranduil demeura un instant interdit. Cette femme portait la colère telle une parure, la revêtant d'une beauté mystérieuse. De bien troubles pensées inondèrent son esprit :

Thranduil : Séduisant ?

Olana : Oui, séduisant, splendide, éblouissant, vigoureux… à mon grand regret ! Vous m'insupportez !

Sa main se leva promptement. Il pensa la voir s'abattre sur sa joue. Dans le doute, il se promit de ne rien faire pour la contrer, mais curieusement, elle demeura figée à mi-chemin entre eux.

Le souffle court, les cheveux emmêlés par le vent se renforçant, les lèvres humides, Olana laissa sa main se poser sur la seule chose qu'elle convoitait… la chevelure royale !

Les doigts, agrippés dans ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, elle l'attira vers son visage. Face à face, tous deux s'observaient intensément. Un magnétisme puissant les liait. Dans les yeux d'Olana se dessinait un cercle gris clairement visible dont l'intensité troubla Sa Majesté. L'instant d'après, elle se jeta avec fougue contre lui s'emparant de ses lèvres, les mordants, les embrassant, sans cesser d'alterner la douceur et la brutalité.

Décontenancé, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa violemment :

Olana : Oh non ! Pas cette fois, Majesté !

Prenant son visage en coupe, elle planta son regard dans le sien. L'envie s'y lisait comme dans un livre ouvert. Fou de désir, Thranduil laissa son regard s'emplir de cette beauté sauvage, de ces lèvres avides de recevoir les siennes, de ce corps frémissant de se savoir bientôt possédé, de ces doux gémissements annonciateurs de plaisirs éphémères…

Mais elle se refusa à lui laisser l'avantage et envahit par une force soudaine, le déséquilibra et le fit basculer à terre. Dans sa hâte, elle le chevaucha avec rudesse, cognant volontairement son bassin contre celui du roi, demeura immobile un instant, avant de choir sur sa poitrine, gémissante.

Les pointes de ses seins, lourds de désir, se hérissaient au travers du tissus léger de son vêtement. Malgré sa tunique, ils les sentaient et cela fit exploser ses sens.

Accaparée par sa passion, la jeune femme n'eut pas conscience du feu déclenché par sa hardiesse. Elle souleva la chemise de l'ellon. Ses lèvres caressèrent les tétons durcis de ce mâle, alors que ses doigts couraient sur sa peau diaphane. Surpris, mais conquis, par cet assaut imprévu et terriblement excitant, le souverain rendit les armes.

Ce fut le moment choisit par les premières gouttes de pluie, pour se répandre sur leur corps à corps. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et comprit qu'un terrible orage allait fondre sur elle dans peu de temps.

Malgré tout, elle persista dans son désir de posséder ce monarque, à terre sous ce ciel menaçant. L'idée même était devenue excitante. A nouveau, son visage plongea sur ce torse offert et ses lèvres happèrent, léchèrent cette peau mouillée par l'eau se déversant des cieux en colère. Des soupirs d'impatience accompagnaient ses gestes, et ses mouvements très équivoques, mirent le feu aux poudres.

Un feu puissant se répandit dans les veines du monarque dont la seule volonté fut de prendre l'avantage, celui-là même qu'elle se refusait à lui accorder.

Trempés, et souhaitant chacun avoir le dessus sur l'autre, aucun des deux ne capitula et leurs gestes s'amplifièrent au point d'y adjoindre une violence contenue et délicieusement perverse.

Son attitude insolente avait disparue.

Thranduil : _Ninui_…_meleth nin_. (Humide…mon amour).

Ce mot murmuré au creux de son oreille la fit gémir. Effrontée, elle effleura la virilité royale. Il laissa échapper un grognement qui remonta le long de sa gorge comme un avertissement. Il n'en resterait pas là, c'était une certitude.

Ses déhanchements lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plus en plus appuyés. Il baissa les paupières, savourant ce contact si proche, et s'accorda un peu de répit, le temps que sa colère s'assagisse, avant de la faire basculer sur le côté :

Thranduil : Laissez-vous faire _dineth nin_ (ma fiancée).

Olana : Désobéir…est un trait de caractère…chez moi.

Elle continuait à onduler avec provocation :

Olana : Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais ! Je vous aime !

Thranduil : Vous êtes la seule, vous l'avez toujours été et le demeurerez jusqu'à la fin.

Olana : Vous me le prouvez de manière si…particulière…

Thranduil : Comme votre façon de me posséder mon petit plaisir. Mon beau petit plaisir…offrez-vous mon âme.

Olana : Non ! Jamais ! Je veux…je choisirai…

Haletante, le plaisir se présentait à elle. L'idée même d'y renoncer lui faisait mal. Tout son corps le réclamait :

Thranduil : Je vais vous prendre Olana, d'une façon ou d'une autre…par la force s'il le faut !

La crudité de ses paroles agit sur elle comme un puissant détonateur et elle s'offrit enfin au roi, le griffant, le caressant…Les gestes empruntés, Thranduil remonta, à la hâte et de façon anarchique, sa longue robe et ses jupons, par-dessus sa taille. Son dessous glissa avec difficulté sur ses jambes mouillées et sa main rencontra enfin la douce moiteur de son intimité :

Thranduil : Vous êtes prête à me recevoir _elen nin_. Laissez-moi m'offrir à vous…oui, voilà…c'est bien mon ange...

Il entra en elle, et d'un mouvement de va et vient, fit taire sa rébellion. Elle bascula dans un puissant orgasme offrant aux cieux déchaînés un long cri rauque.

Encouragé par cette démonstration de plaisir, les mouvements du monarque s'accélérèrent. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées, que ses iris paraissaient noirs. Il ne parvint plus à se contrôler. Cet assaut brutal, accompagné par des soupirs lascifs, intensifia son plaisir. Sa jouissance se libéra, jusqu'à lui faire pousser un râle animal et puissant.

Exténués, reprenant leurs souffles avec difficulté, les deux amants, trempés jusqu'aux os se levèrent difficilement.

Maintenant, la pluie tombait drue. Il fallait se trouver un abri. Sa main devant les yeux pour se protéger de l'orage, le roi espérait trouver de quoi s'abriter. Il aperçut à quelques mètres, un amas de rochers semblable à une petite colline.

Ils coururent dans cette direction. La robe d'Olana, trempée, la gênait. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage. Ils parvinrent devant de grosses pierres dressées comme des menhirs, s'en approchèrent et effleurèrent la roche espérant trouver une anfractuosité pour s'y réfugier. Une faille de quelques dizaine de centimètres s'offrit à leur vue.

Sans plus tarder, ils s'y infiltrèrent de profil et s'engagèrent à l'intérieur. Une cavité, juste assez grande pour y tenir à deux, leur offrit un peu de répit. Elle s'assit au sol, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et tenta de se réchauffer. Au dehors, le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs zébraient le ciel.

Le roi s'approcha de sa fiancée transie :

Thranduil : Ôtez vos vêtements mon ange, vous tremblez.

Olana : Oui.

Thranduil : Nous attendrons ici la fin de l'orage Olana.

Posés à même le sol, leurs habits s'étalèrent alors que les deux fiancés, nus, avec leur seul amour pour parure, se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Positionnée entre ses jambes, elle se pelotonna contre lui. Les bras du roi l'entourait, alors qu'il déposait de doux baisers sur son épaule. Malgré toute l'attention du monarque, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Il essaya de la frictionner, lui passer la main dans ses cheveux…

Heureusement pour eux, le fond de l'air demeurait doux et elle finit par s'apaiser :

Thranduil : Voici ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier le roi _elen nin_. Ses désirs, comme les vôtres s'exacerbent et nous finissons trempés et nus comme le premier couple elfique _Imin_ et _Iminië_.

Olana : Les tous premiers ? Vous voulez parler des _Adam_ et _Eve_ elfique ?

Thranduil : Qui ?

Olana : Notre premier couple vivant sur notre terre, comme pour votre monde Majesté.

Un silence accueillit ces mots :

Olana : Tout compte fait, il existe un _Adam et Eve_ dans chaque univers…je n'en suis guère surprise. _Aran nin_, parlez-moi d'eux s'il vous plaît.

Thranduil : Si tel est votre souhait...

Ce couple ne fut pas tout à fait les premiers nés. Il y eut, tout d'abord, les trois « _Pères des Elfes_ », _Imin,_ _Tata_ et _Enel_. Ils s'éveillèrent les premiers, et la première chose qu'ils virent, furent les étoiles car ils étaient allongés sur le dos. Ce n'est que par la suite qu'ils aperçurent leurs épouses prédestinées endormies à leurs côtés. Ils furent sensibles à leurs beautés et les éveillèrent. Ces elfines, à leurs tours, ouvrirent leurs premiers regards sur leurs futurs conjoints.

Olana : Il fut à souhaiter qu'ils éprouvèrent le coup de foudre !

Thranduil sourit et caressa de sa joue les cheveux humides de la jeune femme. Le ton de sa voix s'adoucit. L'on y perçut du remords :

Thranduil : Oui, c'était préférable en effet. M'en voulez-vous toujours Olana ?

Olana : Je ne suis pas rancunière mon amour, vous le savez.

Thranduil : Je vous présente mes excuses, _meleth nin_, je n'aurai jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fais devant Ma Cour. C'était indélicat de ma part, comme la façon de vous…posséder tout à l'heure. Jamais…

Olana : Chut…vous savez, je ne connais pas encore vos pratiques amoureuses, mais nous les humaines, ressentons le besoin, quelquefois, d'être, comment dire…bousculées. Je le découvre avec vous Sire. Auparavant, ces pratiques m'étaient imposées sous la contrainte du devoir conjugal. A ce jour…le plaisir s'invite enfin en moi. Vivre une existence comme la mienne, ne se fait pas avec la régularité d'un métronome. Accomplir des actes qui peuvent paraître insensés, n'est que la démonstration d'une volonté acharnée à contrer son propre destin. Quant à vos excuses, elles sont acceptées, et si j'ai pu ressentir de la colère, je sais aussi reconnaître mes torts. Je m'en veux de nous avoir placés dans une telle situation.

Thranduil : Nous attendrons que l'orage soit terminé et nous rentrerons.

Olana : C'est cela que l'on doit nommer « _l'apprentissage_ » ! S'aimer, se connaitre, faire des concessions, des compromis, relativiser et accorder la confiance à l'autre…Je vous donne du fil à retordre, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas aisé pour un monarque de votre grandeur de se laisser damer le pion par une simple humaine telle que moi.

Thranduil : La simple humaine que le roi cajole contre son cœur, vaut à elle seule tous ces désagréments, et apporte dans la vie de ce monarque chanceux des sentiments, et un amour comme il n'en a jamais connu auparavant.

Olana : Vous me comblez d'aise Majesté. Cette jeune femme apprécie de jour en jour cette chance unique de se savoir aimée par un si grand souverain. Thranduil, je voudrais tant connaitre la suite de l'histoire des premiers nés…

Thranduil : Tout ce qu'il vous plaira Olana. Et bien, après un certain temps, les six elfes, à savoir : _Imin _et _Iminyë_, _Tata_ et _Tatië_, _Enel_ et _Enelyë_, quittèrent l'endroit paisible de leur éveil et rencontrèrent dans un vallon proche six couples de Quendi, avec de longs cheveux blonds. _Imin,_ se considérant comme l'aîné des elfes, s'octroya le droit de les choisir comme compagnons. C'est pour cette raison que l'appartenance à un clan passe toujours par le père. Au fil du temps, les compagnons trouvés sur leurs routes s'ajoutaient à l'un des pères. _Imin_, laissait souvent passer son tour, espérant trouver un nombre plus important, alors qu'_Enel_, les acceptait sans tergiverser, augmentant le nombre de ses pairs. C'est ainsi, qu'ils finirent par former un ensemble de cent quarante-quatre Elfes, nommé Quendi, alors que pour _Tata,_ le chiffre de cinquante-six Elfes nommés Noldor, plus petit, fut suffisant. Seul _Imin_, souhaitait rencontrer d'autres compagnons. Il continua sa route, mais ne trouva plus aucun elfes et revint au bord du lac, où se trouvait _Tata_ et _Enel_. Ainsi, la Compagnie de l'aîné de elfes demeura au nombre de quatorze, le plus petit nombre.

Olana : Comment s'appelait ces clans ?

Thranduil : Les compagnons d'_Enel_, les plus nombreux, se nommaient les _Teleri_, ceux de _Tata_, dont sont issus les Hauts Elfes, les _Noldor_ et le clan de l'aîné, les _Quendi._

Olana : Votre histoire me fascine Majesté.

Thranduil : Nous avons du temps devant nous mon âme, comptez-moi le récit de vos premiers nés je vous prie.

Olana : Nous concernant, le récit sera plus simple. Un seul couple, créé par un Être Suprême fut le commencement de notre lignée…

Et la jeune femme conta la naissance de l'Humanité en prenant un soin tout particulier dans son élocution.

Cependant, imperceptiblement, une étrange sensation s'insinua en elle. Ce fut d'abord infime, puis le ressenti s'amplifia au point qu'elle cessa net de s'exprimer.

Un profond malaise l'a saisit intensifiant ses sens en alerte. Dans leur refuge, il faisait sombre, seuls les éclairs offraient, de temps à autre, un flash de lumière. C'est pendant l'un d'eux, qu'il entrevit dans son regard, une étrange lueur. Le cercle gris s'était, à nouveau intensifié, comme lorsqu'un danger survenait, tranchant de façon surprenante avec le reste de la pupille.

Au dehors, des voix s'élevaient, et ce n'était pas de l'elfique…

Chaperon Rose, cherchait partout Gabriel. Curieuse d'en connaitre plus sur ce qui s'était produit avec Olana, la jeune femme tentait de le retrouver afin de l'interroger. Elle savait comment lui parler sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage, mais là…curieusement, il s'était volatilisé.

Elle finit, tout de même par le retrouver.

Immobile au bout du couloir, la tête droite comme à l'affût, en attente d'un bruit, d'un mouvement…

Elle allait s'exprimer, lorsque l'archange se mit en marche. Discrètement, elle le suivit à distance raisonnable. La marche de Gabriel était rapide et l'on pouvait deviner dans sa hardiesse toute sa détermination.

Les petits pas de Chaperon Rose suffisaient à peine à couvrir la distance pour ne pas perdre de vue la créature divine.

Parvenu aux abords des écuries, il s'assura que personne ne le surveillait, puis il se tourna en direction de Chaperon Rose :

Gabriel : Cessez de me suivre ! Disparaissez !

Chaperon Rose : Moi ? Mais…

Gabriel : j'ai dit, **disparaissez !**

Furieuse d'avoir été découverte, la jeune femme fit demi-tour, et pesta contre elle-même en poussant de petits gémissements rageurs en rebroussant chemin.

L'archange, quant à lui, sortit à l'extérieur. La pluie tombait drue et ce n'était pas pour la voir se répandre sur cette terre stérile. Dissimulé derrière un arbre, Edarion, le vieil homme s'avança vers lui. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage :

Edarion : IL est en marche…Gabriel, va-t-il les trouver ?

Gabriel : IL sait où les trouver mon ami.

Edarion : Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Gabriel : Ce que nous faisons depuis la nuit des temps Edarion !

A l'intérieur du palais, soufflait un vent de panique. On savait le souverain sortit, et son fils Legolas, ne comptait pas en rester là. Déjà, Tauriel le suivait comme son ombre :

_Tauriel : Ne l'avais-je point prévu ?_

_Legolas : Si vous souhaitez parler du discours de Sa Majesté, nous pourrons en discuter plus tard._

_Tauriel : Ce n'est que le commencement !_

_Legolas : Le moment est mal choisit Tauriel. Cela suffit. Père se trouve dehors et il m'importe de lui apporter assistance._

Gandalf et Cirdan s'approchait à toute hâte du jeune prince :

_Gandalf : Legolas, renoncez à sortir !_

_Legolas : Que dites-vous Mithrandir ?_

_Gandalf : Ce qui doit être dit Prince Legolas. Votre place est ici, aux côtés de votre peuple. Votre père sait très bien ce qu'il fait._

_Legolas : En êtes-vous si sûr ?_

_Gandalf : Legolas, Prince de Mirkwood, oseriez-vous remettre en cause mes paroles ?_

_Legolas : Les orques sont légions par-delà la forêt…_

_Tauriel : Qui sait où se trouve notre Seigneur. L'humaine l'aura entraîné au dehors au-delà du danger…_

Aliénor, Jack, Orlyänne et Zorgûnn, s'approchaient des deux ellons, farouchement déterminés à en apprendre d'avantage :

Aliénor : Mes hommages. Prince Legolas, que se passe-t-il ? Où se trouve Sa Majesté et sa fiancée ?

Un temps surpris par le terme volontairement employé par la guerrière, le fils du roi mit un temps à riposter :

Legolas : Que puis-je répondre à une telle requête ? Vous connaissez sans doute bien mieux que moi le caractère tempétueux de votre amie.

Tauriel : Tout comme sa volonté à semer la discorde autour d'elle !

Orlyänne fit deux pas sur le côté, ce qui, au vu de sa taille, équivalait à deux bons mètres, et se rapprocha de l'elfine, affichant un sourire mielleux. En période de _rarlänen_, risqué était le fait de provoquer cette impétueuse guerrière :

Orlyänne : _Rörrl nanenn mïrnnessinn glardönne pishtäk_ ! (Je sens que je vais la parer d'une nouvelle coiffure !)

Aliénor, interloquée, fixa son amie. Elle était la seule à la comprendre et pensa qu'il valait mieux s'interposer immédiatement avant qu'elle ne mette en pratique ses envies de coiffage. Cependant, l'elfine de feu venait de prononcer ses intentions avec tant de sérénité qu'aucune des personnes présentes, ne se douta de la menace latente.

Orlyänne savait présenter ses monologues avec panache et générosité. La belle n'était jamais avare en précision. Jack crut bon d'intervenir devinant la traduction à quelques cheveux près et surtout connaissant ses particularités physiques et ses aptitudes à se battre avec tout ce qui bougeait, à défaut de…mieux faire avec l'amie du prince.

Cet élément féminin, n'était définitivement pas aux goûts de son amie. Chaperon Rose avait de quoi conserver sa supériorité dans ce domaine là :

Jack : Notre amie, est…très inquiète au sujet de Dame Olana.

Tauriel : D'où sa propension à s'exprimer dans un langage dont nous ne saisissons pas toutes les subtilités, au risque de sentir comme un parfum de provocation.

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur les traits de l'elleth dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Encore un mot et elle ne tarderait pas à lui voler dans les plumes, ou les cheveux…

Là-dessus, comme une brume bienfaisante sur une végétation assoiffée, arriva Alachnÿ et sa gouaille légendaire. Lui aussi, même à distance, avait sentit l'urgence de la situation :

Alachnÿ : Prince Legolas ! Veuillez accepter les respectueux hommages d'un magicien dont l'admiration pour votre peuple ne cesse de croître.

Prince Charmant, le talonnant de peu s'abima dans une profonde révérence :

Prince Charmant : Soyez loué pour votre magnificence Prince.

La courbette dont il accompagna sa tirade fut un brin exagérée, mais venant de la part du bellâtre, cela demeurait tout à fait naturel, sauf pour Tauriel dont l'animosité pour ces gens se lisait sur son visage. Malgré tout, Legolas, tout comme son amie, répondirent d'un signe de tête.

Ne manquait que Nimïel. C'est d'un pas tranquille, serein et parfaitement mesuré qu'il fit son apparition. La main sur le cœur, il inclina savamment la tête en prononçant la formule de politesse elfique apprise avec soin :

Nimïel : _Mae govannen Cund Legolas_. Me voici envahi d'une farouche détermination à connaitre le sort réservé à mon amie Dame Olana. Il va sans dire qu'un léger égarement se soit emparé d'elle la poussant à s'exposer à ces éléments naturels peu enclins à une promenade nocturne, vous en conviendrez avec moi. La dangerosité de cet instant fait croître, en mon cœur, une inquiétude toute légitime. Vous serait-il possible de nous apporter un quelconque réconfort, voire, selon vos prédispositions, nous autoriser à effectuer, nous-même, les recherches adéquates afin de calmer ces angoisses dont la finalité se traduirait par une forte augmentation de mes peurs, somme toutes, exagérées. Il va sans dire, que se joindre à votre désir de retrouver Sa Majesté et Sa Dame, en combinant nos efforts, nous serait tout à fait, salutaire. Contrer l'angoisse par l'action reviendrait à nous sentir utiles et prêter mains fortes à vos soldats dont la vaillance n'est plus à démontrer tant elle coule de source, représenterait un gage de notre bonne foi.

Un moment de silence salua ce discours dont personne ne sut s'il avait été déclamé avec une innocente improvisation ou une préparation savamment orchestrée ?

Dans le doute, tous s'abstinrent de poser la question. Mais il fallut bien avouer, qu'elle trotta dans la tête de quelques uns. Le prince tenta d'apporter un peu de réconfort tout en saluant dignement cette prise de parole :

Legolas : Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait pour retrouver le roi et…Sa Dame. Nous vous prions, toutefois de demeurer dans ce palais. Nous seuls connaissons les chemins sûrs de cette forêt. Mais ne craignez rien, Sa Majesté sait ce qu'elle doit faire en pareil cas. Vous aurez des nouvelles dès que cela aura lieu d'être.

Nimïel : Je salue, humblement, votre décision et m'enjoins à vous obéir aveuglément comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui ne manquerait point de se produire si nous avions des velléités de désobéissance. Mes respects _cund_ Legolas !

Après un dernier salut, le prince et Tauriel s'éclipsèrent avec toute la dignité qui était leur. Sitôt disparus, Alachnÿ laissa éclater son courroux :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Vous m'avez volé mon entrée Nimïel !

Prince Charmant : Le mien itou !

Alachnÿ : Oui, sans doute, mais vous concernant, c'est un moindre mal. Ceci dit, je déteste que l'on me vole la vedette. D'ailleurs tous ces mots m'ont véritablement enivré. Comment faites-vous pour déblatérer autant d'âneries sans vous mélanger les pinceaux ? C'est un véritable tour de force l'ami !

Prince Charmant : Je suis bouche bée.

Alachnÿ : Ceci aussi n'est pas nouveau. Prince vos paroles sont autant de fariboles que de poudre aux yeux.

Nimïel : C'est tout un Art Alachnÿ dont j'ai suivi les préceptes par un enseignement des plus pointus.

Alachnÿ : Ah, mais oui, j'avoue que cela pique un peu, par ma foi !

Une voix douce s'éleva avant même que l'on puisse apercevoir la chevelure blonde de Gabriel :

Gabriel : Votre Foi ? Est-elle encore d'actualité, **Alachnÿ,** magicien douteux ?

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel **! Comme toujours, vous avez le goût de la mise en scène. Vos entrées sont toujours particulièrement soignées ! Je ne m'étonnerais plus d'avoir à frapper les trois coups avant chacune de vos apparitions.

Prince Charmant : Ah ! Je me dois, ici même, de faire référence à _Jean-Baptiste Poquelin_ appelé, plus communément, _Molière_. Cet artiste de grand talent, avait une prédisposition pour le théâtre…à tomber sur les genoux !

Jack : Ah non ! Tu vas pas remettre çà Prince !

Orlyänne : Qui est-ce ?

Aliénor : NON ! Surtout, Orlyänne, évite d'entamer le sujet ou il se pourrait fort bien que tu ne le regrettes. Il ne te lâchera plus et…mais de quoi parles-t-on au juste ? Bon sang ! C'est d'Olana dont nous devrions nous soucier et non de ce…saltimbanque !

Prince Charmant : Molière, un saltimbanque ? Peste du fou fieffé ! Un artiste de légende serait lui rendre justice !

Jack : Je sens qu'çà va chier dans pas longtemps.

Prince Charmant : Et voici comment une conversation éclairée va sombrer dans l'obscurantisme le plus total !

Orlyänne : Tais-toi et occupes-toi plutôt de calmer mes ardeurs ou je vais moi-même calmer les tiennes.

Alachnÿ : Parfait ! Je prends une chopine de bière et j'assiste à la scène. Cela va sans dire, Prince, que vous tiendrez le premier rôle et à mon humble avis, qui se doit d'être toujours entendu cela va de soi, vous devriez vous passer aisément de répétitions. Il n'y aura qu'un seul coup à tirer, parbleu !

Prince Charmant : Oh qu'il est drôle ! N'est-il pas ? Ce magicien me fera mourir de rire un de ces jours !

Alachnÿ : Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Si cela entre dans vos prédispositions Prince, pourquoi pas ?

Gabriel : Je vais, _in vivo_ remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce troupeau égaré. Olana et Sa Majesté ne risque rien et seront de retour très bientôt. Hum…une fois l'orage apaisé, ceux-ci réintègreront ce palais.

Aliénor : Comment en êtes-vous si sûr Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Je suis dans le Saint des Saint ne l'oubliez pas Aliénor.

Alachnÿ : Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'entrée des artistes pour un personnage de mon espèce, **Gabriel** !

Gabriel : Prendre vos rêves pour des réalités, **Alachnÿ,** vous fera peut être mûrir, enfin, si tant est que cela puisse s'envisager.

Alachnÿ : Attention **Gabriel**, a trop mûrir, il se pourrait que je ne finisse par pourrir comme un vieux fruit !

Mic Mac : Eh ben, bon débarras ! Tu nous manquerais pas l'viocque !

Alachnÿ : Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ta généreuse donation concernant cette bague…hum ?

Mic Mac : Cà s'pourrait _barbillon_. (Souteneur de filles, en argot).

Gabriel : **Mic Mac !**

Aliénor : Gabriel, quittes à nous enliser dans la mélasse, autant savoir dans quel but non ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce qui se passe avec Olana ?

Gabriel : Que voudriez-vous savoir que vous ne sachiez déjà ?

Mic Mac : C'est l'prince des pirouettes.

L'archange se tourna vers le lutin qui, mû par un formidable instinct de survie, se faufila entre les jambes d'Orlyänne, laquelle fronça les sourcils et commençait à préparer un fameux coup de pied, lorsqu'Amélie, rouge, essoufflée, et légèrement décoiffée, faisait, à son tour, son entrée. Et quelle entrée ! Ce qui se vit en premier fut sa formidable quenotte posée sur lit rouge carmin :

Amélie : Ah…ah…pougne, j'arrive tout juste d'la salle du trône où ma p'tiote brioche s'en est allée comme une reine. Quèque c'est-t-y qui lui est donc arrivé ?

Alachnÿ : Vous arrivez seulement maintenant ? Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Prince Charmant : Allons magicien, un peu de pitié pour cette brave _rombière_ quelque peu enrobée par…ses années de pratique dirons-nous. Diantre…suis-je bon ?

Des petits cris avertissaient l'arrivée de la petite _ninïl_ préféré de l'elleth de feu, laquelle, tous ses sens aux aguets, humait l'air en souriant deux fois plus :

Chaperon Rose : Ouhhhh ! Je suis toute excitée ! Quelle sortie théâtrale de la part de notre petite Olana. Toutes les elfines sont vertes de jalousie. Elles qui entrevoyaient très nettement la possibilité de s'introduire auprès du roi en sont pour leurs frais !

Prince Charmant : Que ne vous avais-je point dit ? Il est fortement question de théâtre en ce glorieux jour.

Alachnÿ : Mon jour de gloire est arrivé, il faut croire. Je suis à l'écoute pour mes rappels…et je tiens à les faire durer, tout comme ceux dont j'honore mes maîtresses et les gueuses ne s'en plaignent pas.

Gabriel : Alachnÿ, nous nous passerons de vos exploits guerriers et feront l'impasse sur les ressentis de vos…hum, admiratrices.

Alachnÿ : Vous avez tort Gabriel, elles élèvent la pensée tout comme les anatomies de mes confrères dont certains sont fort bien pourvus. N'est-ce pas Prince ? PRINCE ?

Prince Charmant : Oh oui, oui, Alachnÿ. Veuillez excuser ma soudaine lenteur à vous répondre, mais mon admiration sans bornes pour vos réparties me laissait sans voix.

Jack : Et ben çà f'ra un peu moins de conneries à entendre !

Orlyänne s'était déjà, avec sa grâce habituelle, avancée de deux pas durant cet échange, ce qui était largement suffisant, et comptait bien se rapprocher au plus près de son petit paquet d'hormones en ébullition.

Aliénor s'interposa, in extremis en la fixant de ses prunelles brûlantes :

Aliénor : Que la vérole s'abatte sur cette assemblée de fous furieux…j'en ai assez Orlyänne de freiner tes ardeurs. Bon sang ! Tiens-toi un peu !

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! En voici des vœux inadéquats, surtout pour nous autres, mâles aguerris et fort portés sur la gaudriole…

Orlyänne : Ce n'est pas ma faute…cette boule de plaisir m'affole !

Chaperon Rose : Et si je mettais un drap sur ma tête…cela te serait-il d'un quelconque secours ? Hum ?

Gabriel : Nom de nom Orlyänne ! Je vous veux à dix pas de ce groupe et vingt autres de cette…jeune femme !

Obéissante, l'elfine se retira, non sans avoir adressé un dernier petit message à sa poupée :

Orlyänne : Ton odeur de femme me met la tête _narwok_ ! (à l'envers !)

Alachnÿ : Voilà, mes amis, ce que j'aime dans cette communauté…ces savoureuses répliques dont votre _Jean-Baptiste_ machin chose, aurait su en apprécier la teneur et pourquoi pas nous voler quelques répliques de notre crû.

Prince Charmant : Molière eut été vivant en cet instant, qu'il se serait répandu en félicitations et autres remerciements de l'inspirer à tel point.

Jack : Bordel, mais vous allez la fermer ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Olana ?

Chaperon Rose : Lui préparer une verveine ? Sa petite promenade vivifiante avec Sa Glorieuse Majesté a très certainement dû la fatiguer. Je n'ose imaginer les courbatures…

Orlyänne lui décocha un sourire où se lisait un fort désir. La gourgandine se sentit tellement flattée qu'elle en secoua ses boucles blondes accentuant le sourire de l'elleth :

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin, cessez de vous inquiéter pour elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter, qu'entre les cui…bras du souverain, elle ne craint absolument rien ! Allez, hop, je file dans les cuisines lui faire préparer une petite tisane. Je suis certaine que dans quelques instants, cette petite brioche, comme tu adores la nommer Amélie, montrera le bout de son petit nez, en compagnie du bellâtre la chevau…pardon, chevauchant à ses côtés. Bouhhhh quel lapsus révélateur…

Et la petite poupée sautillante fit demi-tour sous le regard aiguisé de l'elfine de feu.

Aliénor : Et le pire, si cela se trouve, c'est qu'elle a peut-être raison.

Prince Charmant : Sans doute même. Il est vrai que cette charmante Olana possède des ressources insoupçonnées.

Amélie : Ben, en tous cas, comme c'est-t-y qu'tout l'monde discutaillait l'bout d'gras, sans faire attention à moi…

Prince Charmant : Vous faites partie des meubles maintenant très chère !

Amélie : Bah, quoi donc ? Quèqu'y ont les meubles ?

Aliénor : Rien ma belle. Tu connais Prince !

Mic Mac : Ouais encore une belle paire avec l'magicos. Depuis qu'y traînaille ensemble ces deux zoufis…pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

Aliénor : Silence ! Qu'allais-tu nous dire Amélie ?

Amélie : Bah, attends dis-moi pas…mon pot à lait s'est vidé d'un coup et faudrait qu'je me rappelle…

Prince Charmant : Prenez votre temps surtout…nous ne sommes point pressés.

Jack : Aliénor, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi je s'rais d'avis d'aller la chercher.  
Aliénor : Tu lis dans mes pensées Jack.

Zorgûnn : Le temps presse.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'elfe du froid. Pour une fois qu'il prenait la parole. Son avis comptait double :

Gabriel : Aucun d'entre vous ne mettra un pied hors de ces cavernes, et si j'étais vous, je m'abstiendrai de désobéir.

Sur ce, l'archange opéra un demi-tour, royal et s'en fut vers d'autres horizons, ce qui encouragea plus encore les trois amis à s'écouter et prendre la route immédiatement :

Jack : Il nous faut des torches…

Aliénor : Je m'en occupe.

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin…n'avez-vous point entendu les paroles de sagesse de notre archange ?

Aliénor : Il nous aurait donné son accord avec ses encouragements, qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Prince Charmant : Diantre, nous n'avons pas la même conception de vocabulaire.

Orlyänne : S'est-il arrêté de pleuvoir ? Hors de question que je ne mette un pouce de ma personne sous cette eau…_Shark !_

Une boulette de feu vint conclure sa tirade, évitant de peu le lutin :

Mic Mac : Eh fais attention la frangine ! Quèque vous m'offrez si j'vous apporte les torches ?

Aliénor : La vie d'Olana.

Mic Mac : Cà m'va ! J'vais vous chourraver çà _in petto_ et j'vous retrouve aux écuries. Et, Amélie, vas embrouiller les elfes avec ta gouaille.

Amélie : C'est-t-y comme si c'était déjà fait le gnome !

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel nocturne, et la forme des roches avoisinantes se découpait sous la lueur de l'orage. Les deux rescapés, bien à l'abri dans leur refuge, demeuraient immobiles, guettant le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole, mais le rideau de pluie et le grondement du tonnerre, étouffaient considérablement les bruits environnants.

Cependant, des voix se rapprochaient.

Bientôt elles furent très proches. Olana, mue par une force étrange, s'approcha du monarque et posa sa main sur les lèvres de l'elfe. Ses yeux, où le cercle gris brillait par son intensité, se plantèrent dans ceux de son aimé. Son visage oscilla de droite à gauche, l'enjoignant à demeurer silencieux.

Intrigué, il la fixait, interdit, ne sachant ce qu'il se passait en elle.

Au dehors, des intonations leurs parvenaient. Semblables à du Khuzdûl, Thranduil les reconnues immédiatement. Celle d'Azog le Profanateur surpassait toutes les autres. Il la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Nourrie par la rancœur, elle portait en elle le Mal et la volonté de nuire.

Désarmé, il se sentait en position d'infériorité. Comment parviendrait-il à secourir son aimée ?

Cependant, elle ne semblait pas affolée, bien au contraire. Son front vint effleurer le sien et ses lèvres remuèrent. Aucun son n'en sortait, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'elle prononçait des mots.

Il y avait une telle dévotion sur ses traits qu'il en demeura coi. C'était une forme de protection, c'était une évidence. Enrobés d'un souffle léger, il finit par soupçonner son murmure. Un mélange de mots dont il ne comprit pas le sens :

Olana : (murmurant) _Protegez nocituri_, (protégez-nous du Mal.). Commandez vos anges. _Ecce crucem in altissim _(Voici la croix du Très Haut.).

Elle traça un signe sur son front. Il crut deviner une croix, mais cela avait été fait à la hâte. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était cette ferveur, la chaleur de ses bras l'entourant dans un geste de protection. Plus que physique, cette aide spirituelle, calma quelque peu son appréhension.

Au dehors, les voix changèrent de ton.

_Et les armées se déchaînèrent…_

Les pas de Gabriel le portait au-delà de sa mission. Aucun être sur cette terre n'aurait su freiner son dessein. Envahi, à la fois, de fureur et de ferveur, cet antagonisme puissant le poussa dans ses retranchements.

Par delà la plaine, Asmodée, un rictus démoniaque sur son visage, haranguait Azog et ses orques à fouiller le moindre recoin de ces amas de rochers. Ils devaient bien se trouver quelque part. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils les sentaient.

_Asmodée : Trouvez-les !_

Il hurlait, sa voix baissant dans les octaves, jusqu'à devenir un grondement sourd :

_Azog : Ce maudit elfe et sa catin ne sont pas ici ! Pourquoi s'y trouveraient-ils d'ailleurs ?_

_Asmodée : Parce que je vous le dis, stupide créature !_

Dans leur cachette, Thranduil entendait parfaitement les voix s'approchant dangereusement de leur abri. Il serra les poings prêt à bondir s'ils étaient découverts.

Soudain, des cris fusèrent de toutes parts. Les orques redoutaient quelque chose. Ils hurlaient leurs intentions à leur chef :

_Orque : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Azog : Abritez-vous ! Armez-vous ! Tuez, coupez, déchirez !_

_Orques : Comment font-ils çà ?_

Thranduil ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Que se passait-il au-dehors qui ne fasse ainsi s'égosiller un orque dont la légendaire placidité, en faisait un être dur et inflexible.

La lueur des éclairs changea en intensité et couleur. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ces luminosités éclairaient les parois de leur abri, de couleurs intenses et suspectes. Olana, toujours en osmose avec les incantations de son monde, conservait les paupières baissées et continuait à psalmodier.

Le grondement du tonnerre s'accentuait alors qu'une voix particulière parvenait jusqu'à lui. L'instant d'après, les cris reprenaient de façon sporadique, mais il comprit qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Ne restait que deux voix, tonitruantes, s'exprimant dans un langage incompréhensible, bientôt rejointe par d'autres, plus fines, plus mélodieuses, surpassant le fracas du tonnerre.

Asmodée : _Eccoti vecchio nemico_ ! (Te voici vieil ennemi !)

Gabriel : _Maledetto_ ! (Maudit sois-tu !)

Asmodée : _Lo so gia_ ! (Je le suis déjà !) _Tu protetores non est_ ! (Tu les protèges, n'est-ce pas ?)

Gabriel : _L'armée du ciel veille. Elle déploie son avant-garde sur ton chemin afin de te contrer, et la lumière de toutes les lumières descendra du Haut Royaume pour que les puissances de l'enfer disparaissent ! Alors les ténèbres se dissiperont._

Asmodée : _Davvero_ ? _Tutto_ ? (Vraiment, toutes ?) _Samper fidelis_ _archangeli_ _Gabriel_. (Toujours fidèle archange Gabriel.). _Et ecce expandebat mala super terram in conspectu vestro impedit_. _Magistre dixit_. (Il répandra le Mal sur cette terre avant que tu l'en empêche. Le Maître l'a dit.)

Gabriel : _Numquam_ _daemon, montrum horrendum informe ingens, cui lumen ademptum_ ! (Jamais démon, monstre horrible, affreux, énorme, privé de la lumière !)

Olana tourna la tête l'espace d'un instant. Ce qu'elle entrevit, la glaça d'effroi. A quelques mètres d'elle une paire de sabots noirs frappaient la terre provoquant des étincelles rougeâtres. Elle reporta son attention vers le roi le fixant dans les yeux avant de se lover contre lui. Ses lèvres baisèrent son cou, et sa joue caressait celle du souverain. Il y avait tant de douceur dans ce geste…

Elle sentait le cœur du souverain battre la chamade. Le parfum de sa peau l'enivrait aussi sûrement qu'un onguent. A nouveau elle lui parla le cajolant tel un enfant :

Olana : (murmurant) _I protegere te…I protegere te_…(Je te protège…je te protège…)

Alors que le démon ricanait, des voix aux tessitures aigües s'amplifièrent au point qu'Olana dû mettre ses mains sur les oreilles sensibles de l'elfe dont les grimaces démontraient la souffrance éprouvée.

La jeune femme, les supportant sans encombre, ne semblait, pas le moins du monde, gênée par ce fait. Cela dura un moment avant que les grognements et les bruits de pas ne s'éloignent.

L'instant d'après, le silence était revenu.

L'orage se calmait petit à petit et le noir avait à nouveau envahi les cieux.

Rassurée, elle s'écarta du monarque. Ce dernier la couvait des yeux tel un trésor. Sa voix s'éleva, limpide. Un soupçon de fermeté transparaissait dans ses paroles :

Thranduil : De qui m'avez-vous protégé Olana ?

Elle baissa les yeux, contrites :

Thranduil : Parlez-moi je vous en prie !

Jugeant préférable de lui dire la vérité, du moins ce qui avait été porté à sa connaissance, elle se décida à lui confier ce qui la taraudait depuis un bon moment déjà :

Olana : Je vous ai protégé d'un terrible danger venu de mon monde ! Aussi terrible qu'Azog le Profanateur, au service de son Maître, et dont la malfaisance égale celle de Sauron. Je crains qu'il ne nous ait suivit dans ce monde. J'en suis désolée Majesté. Je ne souhaitais pas cela, je vous le jure, mais il faut croire qu'il a profité de notre voyage pour semer le Mal en ces lieux !

Thranduil : De quelle sorte d'ennemi peut-il s'agir ?

Olana : Gabriel le nomme Asmodée. C'est un démon. Il est, en quelques sortes, le représentant du côté sombre de chaque être mauvais de notre terre et accentue les mauvais travers de ces gens.

Thranduil : Pourquoi vous aurait-il suivit ?

Olana : Je ne sais pas Majesté.

Thranduil : M'avez-vous dit la vérité ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment Olana ?

Olana : Je ne suis rien, du moins chez moi, si tant est qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Je suis si insignifiante…

Thranduil : Un être d'importance ne vous porterait pas autant d'intérêt. Que ne m'avez-vous point dit Olana ?

Elle prit la main du souverain et la posa sur son sein, là où son battait sereinement son cœur. Aucun signe de panique. Attendris par cette marque de confiance, autant que par la vue de ce sein rond et lourd, le roi devina la sincérité de ses paroles. Sa main s'attarda sur elle alors que la respiration d'Olana s'accentuait :

Olana : Je donnerai ma vie pour vous _aran nin_, le sentez-vous ?

Bien sûr, qu'il le sentait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Leurs esprits étaient en symbiose et une brume bienfaisante l'enveloppait tel un manteau de soie.

Thranduil : Je lis votre innocence dans vos yeux mon ange. Votre vie m'est précieuse, je vous interdis de vous en priver pour moi. Mon amour ne peut recevoir d'altération par quoi que ce soit. Je suis et serai jusqu'au tombeau votre fidèle esclave. Plus j'avance, et moins je m'accoutumerai à supporter votre absence. Vous m'avez, je le confesse, troublé mon existence plus qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

Olana : Je vous fais la promesse d'y faire attention et de ne point la mettre en danger.

Thranduil : Votre discours me sied et m'offre le réconfort souhaité. Il nous faut remettre nos vêtements et rentrer ma douce.

Olana : Je vais appeler Nahar. Peut-être votre destrier l'accompagnera-t-il ?

Thranduil : L'appeler ?

Olana : Prononcer son nom, en y mettant la consonance souhaité, devrait suffire.

Thranduil : Comment en êtes-vous si sûre ?

Olana : Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que quelque chose m'encourage à agir ainsi.

Le mot lutin, englobant toutes sortes de petits êtres, désignait, généralement, des esprits malfaisants possédant la propriété d'apparaître sous les formes les plus diverses.

Concernant Mic Mac, son enveloppe corporelle, qu'il se plaisait à sauvegarder, semblait lui convenir parfaitement, et faire naître chez autrui un fort sentiment de répulsion. Il allait sans dire, que cela le portait tout à sa joie.

Il en mettait de l'ardeur à se faire repousser, critiquer…jusqu'à haïr même. Mais chez cet être, il fallait croire que cela était une seconde nature. Partout où il y avait un larcin à commettre, se trouvait notre gnome.

Parmi les siens, il était souvent décrié, voire conspué. C'était dire !

Ce formidable personnage, poussait la malice jusqu'à emmerdouiller ses propres congénères, d'où son choix de les quitter après plusieurs sanctions de ses aînés.

Avec cette petite troupe farfelue et complètement déjantée, du moins ne se lassait-il point de le dire haut et fort, il avait trouvé sa petite famille.

Toujours aussi malicieux, il s'était pourtant intégré, à grands renforts de concessions, ce qui, avouons-le, était un fait exceptionnel venant de lui.

Cela provenait en grande partie, de l'affection, dont il n'en montrait pas toute l'étendue, et qu'il reportait sur Olana. Le jour de sa disgrâce, lorsque, sur son charriot de douleur, elle avait été promenée dans tout le village, sous les quolibets et les injures des habitants, jusqu'au lieu de son jugement, le lutin l'avait définitivement adopté dans son cœur.

Jamais il ne se serait moqué d'elle, jamais il ne l'aurait mise en situation défavorable….il l'aimait trop pour çà, aussi, décida-t-il, en son for intérieur, de mettre les bouchées double pour la secourir, ainsi que l'empaffé, comme il se plaisait à surnommer le roi. Ceci en toute discrétion…il ne fallut point que les elfes aient vent de son avis sur leur monarque.

En définitive….il était devenu jaloux de cet ellon ayant gagné le cœur de son amie. Malgré tout, il répondrait toujours présent pour elle. Parvenu dans la remise où l'on rangeait les vivres, et le matériel Mic Mac s'empara de cinq torches et sortit sans se faire remarquer.

Près des écuries, l'attendait Aliénor, baissée contre un muret, et occupée à surveiller à distance les elfes, tandis que Zorgûnn, près d'Orlyänne, l'encourageait à se tenir tranquille.

Pour elle, il eut été si facile d'assommer quelques ellons pour sortir tout à leurs aises de ces cavernes…

L'elfe aux yeux bridés, dû insister, fortement, afin de la faire renoncer à ce projet, somme toute, inadapté. Le lutin tapota la jambe de Zorgûnn un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

Mic Mac : Eh frérot…vise-moi çà ! Alors, il est pas fortiche le lutin ?

Orlyänne : Il vient avec nous ?

Mic Mac : Eh cousine, on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi tu devrais l'savoir non ?

Orlyänne : Non, je ne sais pas. Et que vas-tu me faire pour me punir de cet oubli ? Je serai assez curieuse de le savoir.

Mic Mac : Et, j'suis pas fou quand même, j'tiens à ma vie moi !

Entre temps, Amélie se présentait aux ellons, une cruche de lait dans une main, des gobelets de terre cuite empilés les uns dans les autres dans l'autre main, et au milieu, un formidable sourire à faire pâlir d'envie la Dame de la Lothlorien elle-même. Une fois l'instant de stupeur passé devant cette étonnante vision, la doyenne de la troupe se mit à flatter ces mâles et leur prodiguer moult flatteries, pendant qu'une Chaperon Rose, plus en forme que jamais et aussi frétillante qu'un gardon attrapé dans les filets d'un pêcheur, se dirigeait dans la direction de son ancêtre en poussant ses fameux petits cris.

Immédiatement, les narines d'Orlyänne frémirent sous l'intensité de phéromones dégagées par sa petite poupée. Tout à leurs frais, les elfes eux-mêmes furent noyés sous cet amas de senteurs enivrantes et ne perçurent plus aucune présence dans cette écurie, autre que cette femme dont la vue éveillait de bien belles pensées malgré leurs relatives froideurs.

Dans les couloirs du palais, il en allait tout autrement pour le magicien et le mercenaire, à la recherche d'Oilïnn. Ils finirent par l'apercevoir, sortant de la chambre royale. Jack s'approcha un sourire sur son visage :

Jack : Fillette, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Oilïnn : Que puis-je pour vous Jack ?

Jack : Ecoute, je vais pas tourner autour du pot. Voilà, mes potes et moi, on part à la recherche de ton roi et de notre amie. Le magicien que tu vois là…(Alachnÿ fit un signe de la main en même temps qu'un sourire coquin), a besoin de toucher un objet de Sa Gloire Lumineuse…enfin bref le roi. Il faut qu'il s'imprègne de son fluide ou une autre connerie du genre. J'ai pas bien saisit. Un truc de magicien quoi !

Alachnÿ : L'un de mes nombreux et merveilleux pouvoirs, si je puis me permettre…

Jack : On a pas le temps pour te cirer les pompes, ok ?

Alachnÿ : Avec plaisir, comme il vous plaira. Veillez seulement à ne point me vexer ou il se pourrait fort bien que vous ne fassiez chou blanc sur ce coup là.

Jack : T'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond l'enclume !

Alachnÿ : Jack !

Heureusement, la charmante soubrette du roi, mit un terme à ce pugilat :

Oilïnn : Vous partez vraiment à sa recherche ?

Jack : Oui, mais chut, personne n'est au courant.

Oilïnn : Mais, l'on ne vous laissera sûrement pas sortir hors de ce palais.

Alachnÿ : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour cela, délicieuse enfant…oui, vraiment délicieuse, nous avons des ressources insoupçonnées.

Jack : Cà va pour toi l'magicien ?

Le magicien en question, arborait un sourire goguenard en détaillant la jeune elleth. La voix de Jack se fit douce :

Jack : Ecoute bébé, j'suis désolé de te presser, mais c'est une question de temps…

Un seul mot retint toute l'attention de l'elfine et baissant les yeux, elle accéda sans tarder à la requête de ce bel homme, en les faisant entrer dans la chambre royale. Sur le lit était disposé le manteau que portait Sa Majesté pendant son discours. Alachnÿ s'approcha du vêtement :

Alachnÿ : Si Prince avait été présent, il aurait déjà poussé des cris d'orfraie en se dissimulant derrière son carré de soie. Quel vêtement magnifique !

Jack : On est pas dans un défile de mode Alachnÿ ! Grouille !

Alachnÿ : Ah, par Barbos, je n'apprécie pas que l'on me presse…

A bout de patience, jack se tint légèrement à l'écart afin de se calmer. Il en profita pour effleurer de son doigt, la joue rosie de l'elfine :

Jack : Merci ma belle. Grâce à toi, les recherches en seront facilitées.

Oilïnn : Si…je puis…aider…

Troublée, plus que de raison, la jeune elleth baissa les yeux, pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Jack les saisis et les porta à ses lèvres :

Jack : Laisse ces jolies menottes tranquilles fillette. Je te fais si peur que çà ?

Oilïnn : Peur ? Non…non, non, pas du tout…

Jack : T'es vraiment un beau brin d'fille tu sais ? J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on fasse une petite promenade tous les deux un soir dans ce beau jardin où le roi aime bien compter fleurette à mon amie. Qui sait…peut être que moi aussi je pourrais tenter de faire la même chose, bien que j'sois pas doué pour çà. Tu es tellement douce…p'être que çà t'intéresses pas d'être emballé par un dur à cuire de mon espèce.

Oilïnn : Oh non, pas du tout. Enfin je veux dire…oui, je veux bien faire cette promenade avec vous.

Jack : Ok. On verra çà plus tard alors.

Il se tourna vers le magicien, lequel l'attendait patiemment en souriant :

Jack : Bon, t'as fini ?

Alachnÿ : Cà fait un moment déjà !

Jack : Pourquoi tu l'disais pas ?

Alachnÿ : Mais, j'attendais que vous finissiez de _compter fleurette_ mon ami !

Passablement énervé, Jack leva les yeux au ciel :

Jack : Allez, on s'arrache ! A plus tard bébé.

Le mercenaire décocha un clin d'œil à l'elfine, laquelle lui offrit un sourire empreint de douceur. Comme il faisait bon être admiré par un être aussi pur.

Le magicien ne put s'empêcher d'émettre son point de vue :

Alachnÿ : _Bébé _? Jack, vous dépassez toutes mes espérances !

Jack : J'préfère pas répondre, tu pourrais ne pas aimer.

Alachnÿ : En ce cas, cela vaut mieux, en effet.

Le papotage allait bon train tandis que Zorgûnn, aidé d'Aliénor entrainait les chevaux vers l'extérieurs des écuries, où devait les attendre, Alachnÿ et Jack. Pas le temps de les harnacher, ils devraient monter à cru.

Cela n'enchanta guère le lutin pour qui, cet exercice périlleux devenait pratiquement insurmontable. Zorgûnn dû lui promettre de bien le tenir avant qu'il n'accepte de monter.

Une fois dehors, ils entrainèrent leurs montures un peu plus loin des yeux elfiques avant de monter sur leurs dos et d'attendre Jack et Alachnÿ, lesquels ne tardèrent pas à se montrer.

Enfin réunis, la troupe de cavaliers se mit en route. A grands renforts de boulettes de feu, Orlyänne enflamma les torches et chacun en tint une à bout de bras.

La nuit, à l'intérieur de cette forêt malade, sombrait dans le néant total, dissimulant la clarté des étoiles. Parmi cette végétation mal en point, bienheureux aurait été, celui sachant s'y retrouver. Le magicien, lui, semblait tout à son aise. En tête de marche, et à l'aide de sa voix tonitruante, il donnait ses ordres en montant dangereusement dans les octaves :

Jack : Bordel Alachnÿ, mets la en veilleuse, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Alachnÿ : Apprenez Jack, qu'un magicien de ma trempe, se doit d'avertir ses ennemis de sa Fabuleuse présence et…arrghh !

Avec ce bruit, il était fort à parier que les araignées, n'allaient pas en rester là. C'est ce qui se produisit, et soudain, surgit de leurs tanières, les monstres aux pattes poilues et aux dents acérées, leurs tombèrent sur le dos :

Araignée : _Un bon festin se prépare !_

Araignée : _Laisse m'en une part, ils ont l'air goûteux._

Alachnÿ, mû par une sorte de rage, folie, voire un peu des deux, faisait effectuer à son épée des moulinets de grandes envergures tandis que de l'autre, sa torche faisait le reste :

Alachnÿ : _Pörr grïnnene malachnöff !_

Les gentillesses adressées à ces redoutables tueuses, ne les accablèrent nullement, mais le feu des torches les aveuglaient considérablement, rendant toute attaque très périlleuse.

Orlyänne ne cessait de cracher ses boulettes de feu sous les encouragements du lutin :

Mic Mac : Vas-y sœurette, balance-leur tes crachats à la gueule ! Gueuses, gueuses !

Ceci dit, le gnome prenait grand soin de se protéger contre Zorgûnn, dont les cris du lutin lui vrillaient les tympans :

Zorgûnn : Silence !

Un seul mot suffit à le faire taire. Un ordre de Zorgûnn valait bien dix recommandations dangereuses. Malgré cette attaque sournoise, ils finirent par quitter la forêt sans trop d'encombre, a part un beau filet de toile dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Aliénor :

Aliénor : Ah ! Maudites !

L'immense étendue au devant d'eux, du moins l'imaginait-ils car seul un noir d'encre se présentait à eux, semblait vouloir les absorber. Enfin, il n'y avait plus d'arbres contre lequel se cogner, donc tout allait bien…

Tout allait bien ? Il fallut le dire très vite.

Comment se diriger dans cette obscurité ?

Là encore, notre courageux magicien recommanda d'allumer les torches :

Jack : Ouais, bonne idée ! Avec tout le bazar que tu fais et les torches, c'est Las Vegas dans ses meilleurs jours ! Super l'invitation à nous cueillir.

Alachnÿ : Me faites-vous confiance, nom de nom ?

Jack : Ben, là tu vois mon pote, j'te répondrais juste…non !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il ne sera pas dit que l'on douta de mes capacités Extraordinaires, bande de …de…

Mic Mac : Peignes culs !

Alachnÿ : Voilà. Finalement, vous avez bien fait d'emmener ce lutin. Alors je vais le répéter une dernière fois pour les…

Mic Mac : Zoufis…

Alachnÿ : Pour les _zoufis_ qui doute de moi…Suivez-moi, sans réfléchir, cela vous fera des vacances et haut les cœurs !

Ah ! Je retrouve une seconde jeunesse. Mortecouille…en avant !

Auréolé d'une force quasi divine, le magicien s'en allait en chantant…en hurlant cela convenait mieux, et les chevaux s'élancèrent au son de cet olibrius.

Mic Mac riait en se moquant, dans sa langue natale, des envies de récital du magicien. Jack tenta, par tous les moyens, de le faire taire, mais il n'y eut aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Cette tête de mule était devenue complètement ingérable. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ses cordes vocales crièrent grâce et il se tut, mais continua à rire dans sa barbe ce qui, dans la nuit obscure, résonnait comme des coups de grosses caisses.

Olana tenta de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors. Le silence était revenu. Un silence oppressant dont on aurait su dire s'il était véritablement serein ou pas.  
Prudente, elle sortit la tête et observa, les alentours. La voûte étoilée apparaissait à nouveau dans toute sa splendeur. Hormis le sol détrempé, l'on aurait eu le plus grand mal à imaginer les éléments déchaînés quelques instants auparavant.

D'une voix fluette, elle appela le roi et lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir.

Tous deux avaient revêtu leurs vêtements mouillés et la jeune femme s'était remise à trembler :

Thranduil : J'avais oublié à quel point, les humains peuvent être fragiles.

Il la tint serrée contre lui et lui frictionna le dos, tandis qu'elle appelait Nahar. Un hennissement lui parvint, avant que le bruit des sabots ne résonne tout près. Accompagné du cheval du souverain, le fier destrier d'Olana se présenta devant elle en secouant sa crinière, tandis qu'elle avançait les mains vers lui. Elle flatta son encolure en lui parlant doucement :

Olana : Mon fidèle Nahar.

L'animal hennit légèrement frottant ses naseaux contre la paume de sa main :

Thranduil : Il faut nous mettre en route.

Olana : Oui Majesté.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par un étrange phénomène. Au loin, apparut une lumière vacillante. Curieusement, elle ne ressentit aucune frayeur, comprenant, d'instinct, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Bien au contraire, elle flottait entre terre et ciel à une faible hauteur, semblant leur indiquer le chemin à suivre. Tous deux fixèrent ce point lumineux.

Cette lumière émise par luminescence n'avait rien de naturel. L'elfe avait beau essayer de comprendre d'où provenait cette lueur, il ne pouvait apposer aucune explication logique sur cet étrange phénomène.

Ils pensèrent à un signe des Valar. Intrigués, ils demeuraient immobiles sous les étoiles à contempler ce halo variant d'intensité, quant des voix s'élevèrent. Un murmure où transparaissaient la douceur et un encouragement à se lancer.

Ces chants, à peine perceptibles, étaient destinés à les guider tout en leur offrant l'espoir dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Ensembles, ils montèrent sur le dos de leurs montures respectives et firent confiance à ce guide lumineux, portés par le murmure rassurant des voix.

Cela faisait maintenant un long moment qu'Olana et Thranduil suivaient la lumière dans ce paysage plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le froid la pénétrait au travers de ses vêtements. Le retour était interminable. Frigorifiée, elle se frottait les épaules. Afin de se donner du courage, elle récita à voix basse une prière. Elle pensa à Gabriel…

Viendrait-il à son secours ?

Toute à sa réflexion, elle n'entendit pas les mots du roi. Ce dernier dû hausser le ton pour la tirer de sa léthargie :

Thranduil : Olana ! La lumière a disparut.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, scrutant l'horizon. En effet, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de cette clarté les guidant depuis un bon moment déjà. Les sens aux aguets, elle demeura immobile, alors que le roi approchait son cheval du sien :

Olana : Je sens quelque chose… une présence…

Thranduil : Au moindre danger, fuyez. Laissez galoper Nahar là où il souhaitera vous emmener et ne vous souciez point de moi.

Elle tourna vivement la tête. Dans son regard, se lisait son affolement :

Olana : Non ! Non, jamais je ne vous abandonnerai. Je dois vous protéger…je le dois !

Un grondement sourd retentit. Nahar s'agitait, envahit d'une extrême nervosité. Olana tourna la tête à droite et à gauche cherchant manifestement, une raison à cette agitation extrême. Quelque chose attira son attention. Par endroit, la luminosité des étoiles semblait disparaitre, alors qu'ailleurs, elle réapparaissait, redoublant d'intensité. C'était comme si, quelque chose la masquait…quelque chose de…gigantesque…

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit…

Une forte odeur de souffre, celle-là même qu'elle avait senti, lorsque privée de sa vue, le démon Asmodée s'était approchée d'elle. Elle se tourna vers le roi. Lui aussi avait sentit le danger sans pouvoir se le représenter.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre tout près. Là, dans les cieux, Roäc, volait au-dessus de leurs têtes, en émettant de grands cris. Il décrivit de grands cercles avant d'amorcer une descente et de voler à hauteur d'Olana. Sa voix retentit tout près d'elle :

Roäc : Le monstre ! Il est revenu ! Prenez garde Dame Olana. Le feu jaillira de ses entrailles !

Elle éperonna son cheval qui obéit sur le champ, s'élançant dans la vallée. Soudain, deux lueurs bleues apparurent et une immense gueule s'ouvrit. Une langue rouge se fraya un chemin parmi une myriade de dents pointues et aiguisées comme des lames.

L'instant d'après, un feu dévastateur sortit de cette gueule en furie et enflamma l'herbe sèche de la plaine. Le cheval du roi prit peur et se cabra. Thranduil dû faire un effort inouï pour le calmer, tandis qu'à nouveau, un grondement sourd annonçait de nouvelles flammes.

Olana slalomait entre ce qu'elle devina être des pattes. Emportée par sa colère, la bête finit par laisser choir son camouflage et le dragon se matérialisa dans toute son horrible splendeur. Jamais le roi n'avait aperçu pareille créature. Affreux, hideux, aucun mot ne pouvait en décrire l'aspect démoniaque. Celui-ci paraissait différent de _Smaug,_ ou même d'_Ancalagon_ terrible dragon élevé par _Morgoth_ dans les profondeurs de la forteresse d'_Angband_.

Ses yeux bleus lui conféraient un air redoutable et la puissance de ses flammes était démesurée. Elles sortaient de sa gueule à une vitesse hallucinante en produisant un bourdonnement incroyable !

Habile, il effectuait des mouvements d'une fluidité redoutable n'étant aucunement gêné par son poids massif. L'ossature du dragon, solide comme le fer et capable de soutenir la masse puissante de l'animal était son meilleur atout. Puissante, mais aussi légère qu'un oiseau, cet avantage lui permettait d'effectuer toutes sortes de mouvements très rapides, ne laissant aucunes opportunités à ses adversaires de prévoir un repli stratégique, voire s'enfuir tout simplement.

Olana dû faire preuve de beaucoup de détermination, aidé par Nahar, pour se faufiler entre ses monstrueuses pattes aux griffes acérées. Thranduil tenta désespérément d'attirer l'attention du dragon vers lui, mais c'était comme s'il recherchait la confrontation avec sa fiancée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le détourner de son but.

Il cherchait manifestement à l'atteindre et sa volonté faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt se rétrécissaient sous son intention de lui nuire. De ses naseaux s'échappait un souffle brûlant et nauséabond. D'un bond, il s'éleva dans les airs en grondant.

Certaines zones de son corps étaient particulièrement musclées, notamment sa queue, ce qui la rendait à la fois très maniable et très puissante : elle lui servait littéralement de gouvernail lorsqu'il se trouvait en vol et constituait une arme redoutable.

Elle faillit en faire les frais, mais réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Malgré tout, elle pensa ne pas tenir très longtemps à ce régime là. Il lui manquait beaucoup pour faire face à ce monstre.

Soudain, Roäc lui cria quelque chose. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et l'oiseau effectua des cercles au dessus de ce qui ressemblait à des points lumineux se rapprochant rapidement.

Evitant de justesse les griffes de Nisös, son attention se reporta, à nouveau, vers ces lumières secouées de toute part. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de torches, et peut être de secours, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris qui lui semblaient familier.

Cette voix….

Cette voix colérique et chargée en jurons…

C'était Alachnÿ, le magicien !

Accompagné de cavaliers, il s'époumonait, mélangeant, injures et formules magiques. Enfin, elle aperçut, Aliénor, cheveux aux vents, Orlyänne dont les cris suraigus attirèrent la curiosité du dragon, Zorgûnn, avec la fougue chevillée au corps, et, accroché tel un morpion, le lutin Mic Mac et son majeur dressé à l'attention du dragon.

Jack, pas en reste lui non plus, sifflait en direction de son ami. Il lui lança une corde et la tint fermement pendant que l'ellon en fit de même. Ces deux-là, n'avait pas besoin de longs discours pour se comprendre. Il fallait faire tomber l'animal à terre, et provoquer sa chute en le faisant s'empêtrer dans le cordage, pouvait se révéler une assez bonne idée.

Pendant ce temps là, Orlyänne balançait des boulettes sans discontinuer. Jamais elle n'en avait autant craché !

Dans son monde, on apprenait aux femelles très tôt à savoir combattre le feu par le feu et celui d'un dragon, n'avait rien à envier à celui de ces femelles farouches, sauf que ce monstre-ci, avait un peu plus de répondant.

Peu lui importait. Son envie d'en découdre la poussait à se mettre en position de danger, mais ces femelles vivaient pour périr au combat. Tel était leurs sorts et le mot peur ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire.

Bientôt, il y eu une petite nuée de feux follets virevoltants entre les pattes du dragon, le harcelant, le piquant, l'injuriant…

Tous les moyens étaient bons. Alachnÿ prépara son attaque. Elle devrait être fulgurante. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Lancé au galop sur sa monture, il lâcha la crinière à laquelle il se tenait, sortit de sous son manteau noir un bâton blanc dont le bois noueux finissait en une pointe, et le leva au-dessus de sa tête en prononçant des mots tonitruants :

Alachnÿ : **_Rööl bütineen kïlemnïnn ! Rööl bütineen kïlemnïnn_** ! (Regagne ta Maison de Feu, et ne reparaît plus !)

Une onde se forma. Comme un dôme lumineux, se développant entre la terre et le ciel. Il enveloppa le dragon, s'opacifiant et devenant compacte au point de ralentir ses mouvements. On l'aurait crû pris dans une mélasse durcissant au fur et à mesure des mots lancés par le magicien.

Le dragon résista tant qu'il le pu avant de s'immobiliser. Son cœur continuait de battre, ses pensées toujours bien présentes, l'enjoignaient à tuer ce magicien, mais ses muscles, paralysés ne répondaient plus. Alachnÿ crut avoir gagné, mais une aide extérieure vint contrecarrer ses plans.

Un peu à l'écart, une forme sombre lançait des incantations :

Asmodée : _Puissances infernales, vous qui portez le trouble dans tous l'Univers, délivrez Nisös de sa prison !_ _Mea fortitudo lucra…_(acquiert ma force !)

Le dôme, sous lequel le dragon était emprisonné, se fissura et le charme rompu, l'animal se délivra avec aisance de son carcan. Trop proche, Alachnÿ n'eut pas le temps de fuir et le monstre cracha une nouvelle fois, un feu nourri. Déséquilibré par son cheval devenu fou, le magicien tomba lourdement et en un tour de rein, évita le piétinement mais les flammes le léchèrent.

Envahi de fureur, Nisös se tourna dans la direction du roi Thranduil, lequel arrivait droit sur lui pour faire diversion. Il devenait primordial pour le roi de l'éloigner de son aimée, laquelle lui hurlait de n'en rien faire, mais le monarque préférait encore qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Trop heureux de déverser son courroux sur cet ellon, le dragon gonfla son abdomen avant de recracher une gerbe de flammes.

Le destrier royal se cabra et le roi, à son tour, chuta à terre. Son front heurta une pierre et il demeura un moment étendu au sol. Immédiatement, Olana vint à son secours, stoppa Nahar tout près du roi et fit de son corps un rempart contre les assauts du dragon. Peu lui importait de perdre la vie, seule celle de son amour comptait.

Un filet de sang s'écoulait de la plaie occasionnée par la chute de Thranduil sur sa tempe. La colère s'empara de la jeune femme et c'est un visage empli de haine qu'elle présenta à la face du dragon :

Olana : Maudit sois-tu !

Dès l'instant où ces mots furent prononcés, des voix mélodieuses s'élevèrent en son esprit. Elles eurent la volonté de rompre la haine comme l'on sectionne net un membre gangrené, et Olana sentit ce vil sentiment de haine, quitter son âme. Elle baissa les paupières et invoqua son guide spirituel :

Olana : _Angelus Gabriel ora pro nobis. Sed libera nos a malo !_ (Ange Gabriel, priez pour nous. Délivre-nous du Mal.)

Aussitôt, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, lui répondit :

Gabriel : _In hoc signo vinces ! _(Tu vaincras par ce signe !)

La corde lancée par Jack et Zorgûnn, fit son effet, et dans sa hâte de rejoindre Olana, Nisös s'emmêla les pattes et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol, et ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la fiancée du roi. Trop heureux de se savoir si près d'elle, le dragon commença à ouvrir sa gueule.

Elle put ressentir la chaleur des flammes en attente dans son cou.

Sans perdre un instant, et sans lâcher son fiancé, elle se positionna sur ses genoux et fixa le dragon dans les yeux. Cela sembla durer une éternité pour eux, mais pour les autres, une poignée de secondes à peine s'était écoulée. Le cercle gris entourant ses pupilles cristallines s'intensifia et en son centre apparut un signe de Foi.

Une croix.

Le dragon, coupé dans son élan, s'immobilisa, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette forme crucifère. Il poussa un grondement de douleur. Asmodée, non loin de là se mit à hurler :

Asmodée : _Non vigilate ! Parces ! Pareto meo ordine. Redit ! _(Ne la regarde pas ! Détourne le regard ! Prends acte de mon ordre. Rentre !)

Le dragon redevint invisible, recula vivement et disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Thranduil, avait assisté à toute la scène. Encore sous le choc de sa blessure, son regard se planta dans celui de sa fiancée. Avant que le symbole ne se dissolve, il eut le temps d'apercevoir ce qui avait tant effrayé le dragon. Sa main pressa celle d'Olana, laquelle sursauta. Son attention se reporta sur le monarque et sa joie de le savoir sain et sauf illumina ses traits. Jamais beauté ne fut plus frappante à ses yeux.

Elle recelait en elle toute la splendeur des gemmes composant son fabuleux trésor. Adoucis, ses traits avaient retrouvés une douceur enfantine et dans un élan spontané, elle le prit contre sa poitrine, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, le cajolant tel un enfant blessé. De le savoir au plus près de son cœur, lui suffisait. Son roi était en vie, rien en ce monde ne la satisferait d'une joie similaire.

Alors que le danger s'éloignait, un énorme grondement résonna dans l'air. La terre trembla de nouveau. Olana craignait le retour du dragon…or…

Il se produisit un phénomène extraordinaire.

Un morceau de terre se souleva. Chacun resta à sa place, trop pétrifié pour amorcer le moindre mouvement. Au même moment, un nuage d'une blancheur immaculée se forma dans les cieux, dissimulant la voûte étoilée. Comme un souffle divin, il se concentra sur lui-même avant de s'étirer.

Au sol, la terre s'arrachait et s'élevait, emportant avec elle l'herbe et les quelques végétaux enracinés. Le nuage s'élevant vers des hauteurs incroyables, s'abaissait à la rencontre de ce bout de territoire.

Le plus surprenant, était que ces deux forces, s'attiraient inexorablement l'une vers l'autre. Parvenues en un point de rencontre, elles prirent la forme de deux longs bras au bout desquels, deux mains se firent face.

Les doigts repliés, seuls les index se rejoignirent, s'effleurant à peine.

Devant ce phénomène divin, empreint de magie, le roi, Olana et ses amis, plièrent le genou sous le poids du respect.

Une telle vision demeura à leur contemplation un court moment avant que le nuage ne s'étiole pour s'évaporer, et la terre ne retombe en pluie de sable sur un sol détrempé.

Ces deux forces exceptionnelles représentaient une symbolique puissante dont la signification échappait aux témoins de cette scène. Cependant, il devenait évident pour tous, que de grandes forces divines intercédaient en faveurs de ce couple hors du commun.

Chacun demeura empli de merveilleuses sensations, avant que le roi n'esquisse, le premier, un mouvement.

Olana se jeta dans ses bras. Son cœur battait à tout rompre :

Olana : Avez-vous vu ? Avez-vous vu Majesté ?

Il dû la serrer dans ses bras afin de calmer sa fougue :

Thranduil : Oui, j'ai vu _elen nin_ !

Olana : C'était merveilleux…j'ai ressentis, une telle plénitude.

Thranduil : C'était le cas pour moi aussi Olana. Quels mots apposer à cela ?

Olana : Aucuns Majesté. Nous ne sommes pas dans le secret des Dieux.

Thranduil : Mais il semblerait qu'eux le soient mon ange.

Olana : C'est une bénédiction. Cela signifie que l'on vous apprécie Sire !

Thranduil : Vous devriez employer le Nous Olana.

Olana : Moi ? Mais que viendrais-je y faire ?

Thranduil : Je ne sais mon âme, mais l'On vous veut à mes côtés. C'est une volonté démontré de façon ostentatoire, certes, mais on ne peut la remettre en question. Je me dois d'ajouter à votre crédit, ma vie, car, vous m'avez sauvé tout à l'heure…

Olana : Je ne sais ce que j'ai fais, mais vous savoir en vie comble mon cœur de joie.

Thranduil : Quelle puissance vous habite _elen nin_ ?

Olana : Ma Foi Majesté, seulement ma Foi…

Thranduil : C'est une bien belle force mon ange. Avoir fait fuir un dragon…ce n'est pas anodin. Vous êtes mon devenir mon âme, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.

Olana : Je serai tout ce qu'il vous plaira Mon Roi, et bien plus encore, du moment que chaque prochain jour de ma courte vie, dès l'aurore, ma première vision soit ce visage que j'ai appris ces derniers temps à vénérer plus que de raison.

A court de mots, le roi prit son visage en coupe. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et ses lèvres déposèrent sur celles de son aimée, tout l'amour que son cœur put lui offrir, et cette somme, à elle seule, équivalait celui d'un trésor merveilleux.

Aliénor, s'approchait en courant de son amie. Les cheveux en bataille, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie :

Aliénor : Ma douce…ne me refait plus jamais une telle peur !

Toutes les deux, enlacées se réconfortaient comme elles le pouvaient. Mic Mac, arrivait en sautillant :

Mic Mac : Hé frangine !

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et le prit tout contre elle, ôta son bonnet rouge et déposa un baiser sur son front :

Olana : Petite fripouille !

Le lutin leva ses gros yeux globuleux vers elle et il s'y lisait une joie sincère qui faisait plaisir. Au loin, Orlyänne poussait de hauts cris en tapotant les flancs de son cheval pour le hâter. Parvenue jusqu'à la hauteur de la jeune femme, elle sauta de son destrier encore en mouvement avant d'arracher du sol une Olana devenue toute petite entre les bras de cette géante. Soudain, à la vue du roi, l'elfe de feu s'inclina en déclamant sa formule de politesse favorite :

Orlyänne : Je vous salue, Ô Grand Roi de Splendeur !

Puis elle plaqua à nouveau son amie contre elle :

Olana : _Shark !_ Tu es trempée et tu trembles. Je vais te réchauffer.

La température corporelle de l'elfine avoisinait les quarante et un degré, ce qui, en cet instant, était fort apprécié par Olana, laquelle se blotti contre elle :

Olana : J'avais oublié à quel point ta chaleur pouvait être agréable.

Orlyänne : Je te garde avec moi, jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre. Ais-je votre permission Ô Grand Roi de Splendeur ?

Trop heureux de cette aide providentielle, le roi répondit admiratif :

Thranduil : Vous avez notre accord Ô guerrière de légende !

Surprise, et conquise, l'elfine décréta _in petto_, ce roi, comme son nouveau maître à servir et écartant quelque peu son amie sur le côté, elle frappa sa poitrine d'un geste empreint d'une virilité toute masculine. Un sourire où ses dents ne se comptaient plus s'afficha, puis, elle reprit son amie contre elle.

Légèrement à l'écart, le monarque admirait, en cet instant, les différents élans d'attention, témoignés à l'encontre de sa fiancée, et il pensa que jamais être humain ne fut entouré d'autant d'amour. La cohésion existant entre ces personnes, valait à elle-seule, toutes les qualités de son peuple.

A l'écart, face contre terre, demeurait le magicien. Zorgûnn, Jack et Mic Mac qui courait dans sa direction, inquiets, le pensaient à l'article de la mort…

Or, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de le voir se retourner, à plat dos, et de laisser échapper de sa poitrine, un formidable éclat de rire. Le visage boueux, une partie de sa barbe avait souffert dans ce duel et un trou noirci rendait le personnage encore plus cocace que d'ordinaire.

Ce fut au lutin de rire :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas Alachnÿ, le plus célèbre magicien de sa corporation, périr sous les assauts de ce…

Mic Mac : _Zoufi !_

Alachnÿ : Voilà, ce _zoufi !_ Pouillard de dragon ! Et qu'as-tu donc à rire comme un benêt le gnome ?

Mic Mac : Le gnome se fout un peu d'ta gueule, l'magicos ! Ta barbiche…ah la tête de _chiottard _que tu t'tappes !

Jack : T'as pas vu c'qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? La terre…le nuage…

Alachnÿ : Mais de quoi parlez-vous Jack ? Au cas, ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'avais la gueule dans la boue et l'esprit légèrement à l'ouest !

Zorgûnn : Une force divine à fait s'unir le ciel et la terre.

Alachnÿ : Quoi ? Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'affirmerai qu'il tient une belle biture !

Jack : Je peux t'assurer que dans ce cas là, on est tous bourrés, roi y compris.

Mic Mac : Ahahha, peau d' gland ! Tu raterais ta propre mort !

Alachnÿ : Par Barbos ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir secoué ?

Mic Mac : Ben justement, on croyait qu'tu bouffais déjà les pissenlits par la racine vu qu'ta tronche se trouvait déjà dans la bonne position !

Alachnÿ : Cul de jatte ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Mic Mac : Bien fait pour ta ganache pouillard !

Pendant que le lutin, rancunier, et le magicien, au comble de la furie, s'envoyait des gentillesses avec grâce et courtoisie, Zorgûnn et Jack, soulagés, s'assirent sur l'herbe, histoire de récupérer :

Jack : 'tain, quelle soirée ! La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de choisir un bon poker plutôt que d'aller traîner dans vos voyages à la con !

Zorgûnn : Voici un souvenir l'ami, qu'il te plaira de narrer à ta descendance, plus tard.

Jack : Ouais, si j'arrive à sauver ma carcasse de ce merdier innommable !

Une fois remis de leurs frayeurs, et de leurs surprises, le roi, Olana et ses amis, se remirent en route. Mieux valait rentrer au plus vite à Mirkwood. D'autres orques seraient susceptibles de les poursuivre dès le jour levé, ce qui ne tarderait pas.

Très vite, un petit cortège se forma où le magicien Alachnÿ tint, pour son plus grand plaisir, le rôle principal.

Pour la première fois de son existence, ce personnage, haut en couleur, paradait devant un roi. Chose tout à fait exceptionnelle, dont chaque instant serait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Cela allait de soi.

Fier comme un coq, le vieil homme, ne sentait plus sa fierté et portait le sourire en, continu comme d'autres le poids de leur Foi. Thranduil le suivait tout en chevauchant aux côtés de la monture de l'elleth de feu. Cette dernière dû baisser le ton de sa voix pour parler à son amie :

Orlyänne : Hummm, je sens comme une très belle odeur de _sessan_. (Sexe)

Olana fronça les sourcils paraissant faussement outrée, avant de sourire :

Orlyänne : Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée par mes dires. Un Roi de sa trempe se doit de posséder une belle vigueur sur une couche…Est-ce le cas ?

Olana : Non mais…que voici des propos indélicats Gente Damoiselle !

Orlyänne : Quelle Damoiselle ? Je n'en suis et n'en serai jamais une. En tous les cas, il ne faut pas lui en promettre. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, il a l'air de posséder ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

Olana : Mais…tu es terrible Orlyänne !

Orlyänne : Un mâle se doit d'être un mâle, et se montrer digne de combler les désirs de son aimée. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. Si tel n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à prendre les rênes du pouvoir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils possèdent une extension de leur précieuses petites personnes qu'ils ne doivent pas nous en faire une démonstration de choix.

Olana : Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais.

Une rangée de dents répondit à cette réplique et la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le coup de son amie. Du haut de sa grandeur, Orlyänne baisa le sommet de son crâne et Olana sentit le baiser chaud de l'elleth sur sa chevelure.

Elle se laissa aller à une douce somnolence lorsque des paroles éveillèrent en elle une certaine curiosité. Au-devant, non loin du roi, Alachnÿ chantait…

Ce n'était pas un chant de gloire, loin de là, mais…un chant paillard à faire rougir les pucelles de tout un village. Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper le fou rire et les larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle tentait de contenir son rire…peine perdue.

Le magicien, s'étant rendu compte qu'elle comprenait absolument tout, redoublait d'effort dans sa démonstration et bientôt, son récital le mit en joie.

Après tout, rien de tel que l'autosatisfaction pour se sentir pousser des ailes !

Du haut de leurs Grandeurs, Gabriel et Edarion, ouvraient de grands yeux en faisant l'impossible pour chasser ces paroles inconvenantes de leurs précieuses oreilles.

D'un geste théâtral, la main sur le front et le bras tendu derrière lui, l'archange soupira d'un air tragiquement las :

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !** Magicien de théâtre ! Cet énergumène me donnera du fil à retordre jusqu' à la fin des temps j'en ai bien peur.

Cependant, dos tourné à Edarion, il lui fut beaucoup plus facile de dissimuler ce sourire étirant de façon malicieuse ses traits fins.

Si l'archange s'était retourné, à ce moment-là, il aurait aperçut le vieil homme en proie à la même détermination et à cette même joie qui, à son humble avis, valait bien une petite entorse à leur piété légendaire.

De mémoire d'elfes, l'on avait jamais entendu pareilles grossièretés :

Scribe : Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de traduction possible ?

Arakïell : Euh, je ne pense pas non. Mais enfin, pour ne point demeurer sur une interrogation et laisser le lecteur sur le bord du chemin, ce que nous nous refuserions de faire ici mon ami, il serait question de fils à sa maman qui effectuerait le plus vieux métier du monde, de trou d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie humaine, de gentilshommes prit en flagrant délit de vilains jeux de mains, et je ne te conte même pas ce avec quoi ils en sont venus à jouer par la suite…. Bref, beaucoup d'autres joyeusetés du genre…tu vois quoi !

Scribe : Ah ! Ok boss. Heureusement que Sa Majesté n'y comprenait goutte.

Arakïell : En effet…heureusement !

Scribe : Dit…tu veux bien m'la traduire ?

Arakïell : Je me demandais jusqu'à quand tu résisterais à l'envie de me poser la question ! Alors, écoute…


	41. Chapter 41 La vie Rêvée des Anges

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, ainsi que ma petite communauté d'Obsession

J'ai souhaité prendre mon temps pour poster ce chapitre 40, afin de le peaufiner au maximum.

Il y a des références au livre « _Le Silmarillion_ » et notamment, (ceci est notifié en fin de chapitre), l'utilisation de deux ou trois phrases de ce bouquin.

Il est, ici, expliqué un parallèle qui va avoir son importance pour la suite du récit. Comme toujours, les personnages de Tolkien lui appartiennent dans sa totalité. Je ne fais que les employer selon mes desseins. Les miens continuent de vivre leurs aventures sur cette Terre du Milieu.

De temps à autre, je vous donnerai des nouvelles des nains d'Erebor, car il me semblait judicieux de ne point les laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Là aussi, je ferai travailler mon imagination.

Pour accompagner cette lecture, voici un album instrumental récemment découvert, qui vaut le détour :

\- 1 hour of Epic Space Music : Cosmos – Volume 2 GRV MegaMix

(Mention spéciale pour le morceau : Audiomachine – Guardians at the Gate (David Garcia Diaz Remix, 7 : 32 et Clemens Ruth – Interstellar 51 : 10 ) ces deux morceaux m'ont particulièrement inspiré.

Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont encore en vacances, alors je vous souhaite de bien profiter de ces derniers jours de farniente avant la reprise.

Comme toujours, je tiens à adresser un grand merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent et viennent lire par ici. Ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire ne sont pas encore rentrés de congés, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de leurs adresser un bonjour et les remercier pour leur fidélité, à savoir :

Fanélia, Méliane, Evraldrym, Amrod, Alexandre, Akiko-Tora, Baka Saru, et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris.

C'est toujours un plaisir de se savoir lu. Cela récompense pour ses efforts.

En espérant que la suite vous plaise…bonne lecture.

Belle fin de vacances !

Mara Mesta.

Arakïell.

Chapitre 41

La vie Rêvée des Anges…

_Au commencement, il y eu :_

_Le Très Haut_ : Puissance éternelle, Père de toutes vies humaines selon Sa Volonté…

_Eru_ : Dieu Fondateur du monde insufflé par Ses Désirs. Créateur d'_Arda_ et Père de ses enfants chéris, les Valar, appelés par les Ainur avec leur chant _l'Ainulindalë._

On offrit aux Hommes, la Terre et un monde nouveau où la vie s'épanouirait avec magnificence.

_Illuvatar_, offrit aux Valar, la lourde charge de partager la Création des Terres du Milieu, d'en devenir les gardiens et de l'assister à maintenir l'harmonie et l'équilibre.

Ils créèrent La Vie. Envieux, les mauvais enfants semèrent le chaos dans la maison familiale. Ils étaient aux nombres de deux. Chacun nourrissant des desseins fourbes et mauvais.

L'un d'eux se nommait, _Satan_ : en araméen, _Sàtànà._ Il était à l'origine, « _L'accusateur_ », ou « _L'adversaire_ », puisqu'il se retourna contre Son Créateur, ce qui constituait un acte impardonnable et était également considéré comme une trahison. Une erreur fatale pour cet être qui, à sa création, était la forme accomplie de la perfection, plein de sagesse et parfait en beauté, avant de devenir un démon antagoniste du Très Haut. Chef des anges déchus, qu'il avait entrainés à sa suite, il incarna Le Mal et la tentation, et exerça son pouvoir dans les Ténèbres.

L'autre, s'appelait _Melkor._ Cependant, son véritable nom, en langue valarine, était tabou. Frère de _Manwë_, il était le plus puissant, et le plus doué des quatorze Valar, mais il se détourna de l'œuvre originelle et dispensa le Mal, en contrariant l'ordonnancement originel d'Eru. Sa soif de pouvoir le poussa à s'élever contre son propre frère et nul ne parvint à le diriger sur le chemin de la rédemption.

Tous deux incarnaient la perfection et nul n'avait anticipé une telle vilénie de leurs parts, mais la tentation de s'emparer du pouvoir, corrompit leurs cœurs et chacun s'éleva contre le pouvoir divin.

Ces deux magnificences, trahirent leurs concepteurs se détournant à jamais de la Gloire de Sa Puissance.

Tous deux furent bannis, et la haine nourrie leurs âmes noircies. Dépouillés de leurs gloires, chacun se promit, vengeance et courroux.

Ce fut pour chacun de ces deux royaumes, le commencement d'une fin longtemps promise par ces deux antagonistes.

Et le Mal, dans un Monde, comme dans l'autre, se nourrit des perfidies, passions, convoitises, et tentations misent à dispositions des cœurs faillibles.

Bien des fois, les attaques sournoises de ces deux entités, faillirent avoir raison de la volonté des anges protecteurs, mais ils furent toujours contrés par le courage, la volonté et l'Amour du Bien de ces créatures fières de servir une juste cause.

Qu'ils soient nommés _Gabriel, Michaël, Raphaël, Olorin, Curumo, Aiwendil, Alatar_…tous reçurent pour mission de contrer le Noir Ennemi et d'apporter aux Hommes, comme aux Elfes, la force et le courage de combattre.

Et ils assumèrent cette charge…tous sauf un, dont la trahison attristerait son ordre. _Curumo_, nommé _Saroumane_ en Terre du Milieu, ne saurait résister aux mirages du pouvoir.

_Et la musique céleste s'éleva dans les profondeurs du néant…_

Illùvatar, aux premiers temps de la musique céleste, parlait souvent avec les Ainur, leur contant ce qu'il entrevoyait dans ses propres desseins. Un jour, lorsque ceux-ci furent prêts à contempler ce qu'Il s'apprêtait à leur offrir, une vision se présenta à leurs yeux. Celle d'un Monde unique, ou la beauté emplirait chacun des paysages, où les vallées les plus verdoyantes, côtoieraient de vastes plaines semées de champs blonds, où les plus profonds océans se rempliraient d'une eau limpide battue par des vents puissants formant de gigantesques vagues à l'écume blanche.

Les plus hautes montagnes rejoindraient les cieux, disparaissant dans les brumes cotonneuses, et la végétation luxuriante en couvrirait les pentes adoucies.

Les longs fleuves, poissonneux abreuveraient la terre porteuse de vie. Et pour ce Monde, engendré par ses soins, IL prendrait soin de créer sa progéniture. Les enfants d'Illùvatar, les elfes, y prospèreraient dans la joie, alors que les premiers nés, les humains, successeurs de leurs aînés, les rejoindraient un peu plus tard et contribueraient à l'épanouissement de ce Monde…

Mais alors que la vision, d'une splendeur inouïe, emplissait les Ainur de magnificence, elle leurs fut ôtée après la Domination des Humains et la disparition des Elfes…

Aucun ne fut plus autorisé à entrer dans le secret de ce Dieu dont les desseins se devaient de préserver les mystères de leurs créations.

Il en fut ainsi durant un très long temps…

Plus tard, lorsque vint le moment, pour ce Dieu de parler à nouveau, il rassura les Ainur et leur confia combien, dans leur hâte de voir ce Monde se créer, il en avait oublié jusqu'à la volonté de ses propres ambitions.

LUI seul choisirait le moment, et ce temps-là était venu, car dans sa miséricordieuse bonté, il leur désigna un nuage de feu d'où naquit Eä, « _Le Monde qui Est_. »

Il fut convenu, que certains Ainur demeureraient aux côtés d'Illùvatar, alors que d'autres descendraient peupler ces terres nouvelles, pour en devenir les gardiens et y demeureraient, éternellement, jusqu'à sa Fin.

Ainsi, ils furent nommés Les Valar, « _Les Puissances du Monde_ ».

Dès lors qu'ils prirent possession de ces territoires, et furent toutes à leurs tâches, car tout restait à accomplir. De ces immenses travaux, _Manwë, Aulë_ et _Ulmo_, eurent la plus grande part, mais _Melkor_, demeurait présent en chaque instant de cet accomplissement et grande fut sa détermination à souhaiter orchestrer son ordonnancement.

Il souhaitait tout régenter, et s'approprier ces terres :

Melkor : « _Ceci sera mon propre royaume, et je le nommerai d'après moi-même !_ » *

Ce à quoi lui répondit Manwë son frère :

Manwë : « _Tu ne prendras pas ce royaume pour rien, et injustement, car beaucoup d'autres n'y ont pas moins travaillé que toi_. » *

Ce fut alors la discorde entre les Valar et Melkor, lequel prit la décision de les quitter pour gagner d'autres territoires où il pu agir à sa guise. Cependant, il vint admirer ce qui était né de cette Terre et il en conçut une si grande jalousie qu'il se mit à convoiter le bien d'autrui.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la première bataille entre Melkor et les Valar pour la Domination d'_Arda_.*

L'Ordre des Istari, « _Les Gardiens du Bien_. », les anges d'Illùvatar en conçurent une peine immense et comprirent, dès lors, combien leur combat ne faisait que commencer. Ils assistèrent aux premiers désordres et durent se résoudre à oublier leurs premières félicitées…

Il n'y en aurait jamais plus…

_Les premiers jours de félicité…_

Le Très Haut, dans la magnificence de ses actes, planta un jardin sublime en _Eden_. IL fit pousser toutes sortes de végétaux, parmi ceux-ci, se trouvait l'Arbre de la Connaissance du bien et du mal. L'ordonnancement de cette nature, inspiré d'une création divine, invita à une contemplation où l'admiration fit écho à la volonté de perfection. La Hiérarchie des anges en fut émerveillée, et tous s'inclinaient chantant des louanges depuis longtemps oubliées…

Toutefois, il y manquait l'essentiel…

Or, ce manque fut comblé par la création de l'Homme et de la Femme, auxquels fut offert ce Paradis terrestre. Cependant, jouir de la beauté de ce jardin signifiait également faire acte d'obéissance en respectant l'interdit de toucher aux fruits de l'Arbre Sacré. Pendant un temps infini, les deux créatures humaines profitèrent des bienfaits de cette nature généreuse.

Puis un jour…

Un serpent se glissa dans le jardin…Doté de parole, il suggéra, par ses discours emplis de certitudes, de céder à la Tentation. Après tout…quel mal y aurait-il de s'accorder le droit au savoir, à la compréhension et à l'instruction ? Une Connaissance, somme toute légitime !

La femme vit que le fruit de l'Arbre était désirable, son odeur l'entêtait…

Elle le cueillit et le mangea. Elle en acquit le discernement…cette faculté d'apprécier sainement les choses ce qu'elle estima à sa juste valeur, puis elle en offrit à son mari.

Aussitôt, la honte les envahis. Ils avaient transgressé l'interdit, et désobéit. Accusée, la femme se défendit en désignant du doigt le serpent tentateur, lequel, satisfait, niait sa part de responsabilité.

Leur punition fut le bannissement du jardin d'Eden. Le serpent fut maudit et une prédiction fut lancée à son encontre, selon laquelle, un jour, un descendant de la femme lui écraserait la tête…

Pour avoir désobéit, le rêve du Créateur s'en trouva entaché et les anges eux-mêmes pleurèrent sur ces humains dont la vie se durcit au fil du temps…

Le serpent reprit sa forme originelle et s'en fut, satisfait et comblé, ourdirent ses plans, parmi lesquels, celui de l'anéantissement de ce Monde.

Dès lors que le premier acte de désobéissance venait d'être franchi…la suite s'en trouverait fortement aisée…

Du moins, le pensait-il…

_L'Apogée d'arda…_

Le printemps d'Arda, signait la fin de la Création de cette terre nouvelle, et les Valar, tout à leur joie de contempler leur œuvre, se trouvaient réunis sur l'île d'_Almaren_, et célébraient les noces de _Tulkas_ et Nessa, la sœur d'_Oromë_.

Elle dansa pour son époux et chacun apprécia la douceur de ses gestes tout autant que sa grâce. _Illuin_, la lampe du nord, signifiant « _Ciel bleu_ », éclairait cette partie du monde, empêchant les Valar de distinguer l'ombre du malfaisant _Melkor_ toujours à l'affût sur ces terres. Elle se dressait au milieu d'une mer intérieure, nommée _Helcar_.

Une fois _Tulkas_ endormit, fatigué et heureux de son mariage, l'être noir en profita pour s'infiltrer dans la partie nord du royaume des Valar et creusa, avec les êtres qu'il avait pervertis, le sol, afin de construire une forteresse. Elle fut bâtie sous les montagnes noires et fut nommée _Utumno_.

Hélas, aucun des Valar ne décela ce fait. Les rayons des lampes, ne balayaient pas la surface de ces terres froides et lointaines. Oubliées par leurs lumières, elles n'en devinrent que plus dangereuses.

Cependant, petit à petit, la nature se mit à souffrir de sa présence. Les plantes, malades, pourrirent et les animaux se transformèrent en monstres. Les rivières, autrefois pures, aux eaux limpides, se polluèrent. Les Valar comprirent alors, que l'être maudit était à nouveau à l'œuvre et tous se mirent à chercher le lieu de sa retraite.

Empli de haine, il les attaqua, avec son armée, les prenant au dépourvu. Il fit abattre les gigantesques piliers des deux lampes. Leurs chutes ouvrirent de profondes blessures à cette terre si jeune et leurs feux se répandirent partout.

Dans ce chaos, le royaume d'_Almaren_ fut entièrement détruit et le printemps d'_Arda_ prit fin.

_Curumo, Olorin_, et _Aiwendil_ ne purent empêcher le désastre et constatèrent, comme _Eru_ lui-même, ce que l'Enfant préféré venait de détruire. Tous trois en conçurent des regrets, ne pouvant qu'assister, impuissants, au désastre.

_Les puissances du Ciel…_

Les armées angéliques surveillaient tous les événements se produisant en ce monde, cependant, elles n'étaient pas autorisées à proposer leur aide au juste ou délivrer l'opprimé avant le signal donné par le Très Haut. Un tel fait chagrinait l'un d'eux _Raphaël_, le Saint ange, préposé à l'âme des hommes.

Dans son vêtement couleur émeraude, ajusté par une ceinture sertie de pierres précieuses, l'archange secouait, d'un air contrarié, ses longs cheveux bruns. D'une couleur précieuse, un châtain émaillé de petites tâches d'or foncé, cette parure, agrémentait d'un sourire serein, lui conférait un air juvénile, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux noisette, reflétait toute sa spontanéité et des trois archanges, il paraissait le plus impatient mais également le plus prompt à changer d'humeur selon le regard qu'il portait sur le monde. Tout en lui ressemblait d'avantage à ce qu'était les hommes, ce qui parfois le desservait terriblement, mais l'envie de glisser sa main dans la sienne, fleurissait inexorablement dans l'esprit de chacun et bien souvent la confiance venait avec le geste et l'on avait de lui dire : « _Guidez-nous ! En toute chose._ ».

_Michaël_*, le préposé pour la garde du peuple, de haute taille, paré d'une beauté austère et terrible, prenait souvent, sous son aile le jeune _Raphaël_. Ses cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés, formaient un halo autour de son visage. Son ossature robuste lui octroyait une force phénoménale. Il portait, sur sa poitrine, un médaillon en or et en pierres précieuses attaché au cou par une chaîne en or. Il était souvent revêtu d'un vêtement resplendissant le distinguant bien souvent de l'armée céleste et ses yeux noirs, et sévères, étaient sa seule arme.

_Gabriel_, le préposé au Paradis, aux dragons et aux chérubins*, dont les traits fortement spiritualisés, en faisaient un être à part, se plaçait, lui-même, à l'écart et cela relevait un peu trop souvent, au goût des puissances supérieurs, comme un acte de désobéissance, quant il ne portait que l'Amour en son cœur. Blond comme l'or pur, les cheveux très longs, encadrant un visage aux traits presque féminins, cet archange était le plus beau.

Ces caractéristiques physiques faisaient en sorte que l'on se souvienne de lui comme d'une apparition magnifique où l'oubli ne pouvait intervenir tant sa présence marquait les cœurs et les esprits. Il portait un vêtement de lumière tissé de diamants et de perles sur son corps glorieux.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se présenta la toute première fois à cette jeune femme assise sous le grand chêne non loin de l'auberge de Rose. Là, où elle aimait tant laisser vagabonder son âme et prodiguer à son cœur, un peu de ces rêves dilués dans les épreuves de sa vie.

Ce fut, par un bel après-midi d'été, sous les laies de lumières tamisant le feuillage de l'arbre, qu'il l'avait trouvé, les genoux rassemblés sous son menton, les yeux dans le vague et les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Dès les premiers instants, _Olana_ et _Gabriel_, s'étaient trouvés et…aimés.

Ce fut ainsi que naquit l'osmose dont ces deux êtres seraient parés _ad vitam aeternam_*.

Un amour chaste empli de piété et cela raviva la flamme qui, en son cœur, s'était amenuisée.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour apprivoiser cette jeune femme blessée par un parcours peu glorieux et l'archange avait dû redoubler d'effort dans son désir de bien faire.

Cette rencontre, avait été âprement discutée dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir Divin, et des trois archanges, le choix s'était posé sur _Michaël_, lequel paraissait bien plus fort pour défendre cet être, mais curieusement, après avoir chacun pris connaissance de sa réelle condition et l'avoir visité dans son sommeil, ce fut _Gabriel_ qui choisit lui-même sa protégée, tombé sous le charme de cette femme enfant aux mains rougis de sang.

Sa détermination à se désigner comme le seul, apte à cette tâche, avait de quoi surprendre, mais il avait défendu son point de vue avec un tel engouement, qu'on décida de lui faire confiance et, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, l'archange s'en trouva…simplement satisfait.

Sa personnalité, confinant parfois au cabotinage, parut lui desservir un temps, avant que _Michaël,_ lui-même, n'intercède en faveur de son ami, appuyant le fait de cette détermination étrange mais pourtant recevable aux yeux de beaucoup.

_Gabriel_ pouvait parfois surprendre.

Pour cette mission d'importance, il s'en donnerait la peine et sa volonté les porteraient tous deux là où il souhaitait aller, et il en possédait énormément lorsqu'il le décidait.

_Olana_ et _Gabriel_, apprirent à se connaitre, à s'apprécier, et petit à petit, l'archange guida ses pas dans le sentier lumineux qui devenait sien au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ses pas.

Au comble de la félicité, les trois archanges, louèrent cette première approche. Ainsi, le choix avait été heureux…

Les archanges ne portaient pas la Foi, puisqu'ils étaient, par définition, l'essence même de la Gloire Divine, perpétuant autour d'eux, la parole sainte par leur adoration. Dotés d'omniscience, dépassant celle des hommes et d'omniprésence, leur permettant d'être le parfait trait d'union entre la terre des hommes et le royaume céleste, les archanges n'avaient nul besoin de s'exprimer par le langage. Leurs esprits étaient continuellement en connexion, cependant, quelquefois, ils aimaient parler car ils affectionnaient la subtilité des mots autant que la musicalité des phrases. C'était pour eux, à chaque fois, un si bel exercice…

Gabriel : Michaël, archange de protection, symbole de justice, de force, de paix et de sécurité, et de la clarté, accepte, mon ami, cette renonciation avec sagesse. Moi seul ai choisi cette jeune femme, et moi seul me dresserai contre les armées du Malin pour la protéger !

Michaël : Gabriel, archange messager. Toi qui aime encourager l'écriture, la culture, toi qui aide à découvrir la force et la puissance du pouvoir de chaque être vivant en lui permettant de communiquer avec l'enfant enfouit, toi encore qui favorise la fertilité, la famille et veille sur ses enfants toi le défenseur de l'élément EAU, indispensable à la création de la vie et du renouveau…

Gabriel : Humm, tu combles mon respect ami de toujours…

Michaël lui sourit :

Michaël : C'est une évidence. Tu ne seras pas seul dans cette quête et je te promets mon aide à quelque moment que ce soit.

Gabriel : Il ne sera pas exclu que je ne m'en dispense.

Raphaël : Lourde sera sa charge…

Gabriel : Je réponds d'elle et de sa Foi.

Raphaël : Aucun de nous n'en a jamais douté ami.

Michaël : Elle aura des épreuves à surmonter. Pourra-t-elle véritablement passer outre ?

Gabriel : Pur est son cœur et belles seront ses récompenses.

Raphaël : En a-t-elle déjà conscience ?

Gabriel : J'y pourvoirai, lorsque le moment sera venu. _In illo amor_ ! (L'amour est en elle !)

_Michaël_ et _Raphaël_ hochèrent la tête en baissant les paupières. _Gabriel_ s'en fut à ses nombreux devoirs et lorsque ses pas le guidèrent vers d'autres cieux, Michaël le fier guerrier, suivit des yeux son ami. Dans son regard, s'y lisait une amitié sans faille :

Michaël : _Sin timore defugiant illi, se onerinon defuturum._ (S'ils reculent sous l'effet de la peur lui au moins ne manquera pas à son devoir.)

Raphaël : _Carpe diem_. (Cueille le jour…)

Première croisade…

Prêchée par le pape Urbain II lors d'un concile dont le principal objectif fut à la base, les sanctions ecclésiastiques contre le roi de France Philippe Ier.

Cette idée rencontre un grand succès populaire, et une grande armée de gens se leva. Souvent des miséreux dont l'unique but était de restaurer la Foi Chrétienne. L'aventure d'une vie pour certains, la mort pour beaucoup et une victoire finale au goût amer, puisque synonyme de boucherie et de massacre…

_Godefroi de Bouillon_, dirigea la ville avec le titre d'avoué du Saint Sépulcre…

Les archanges, _Gabriel,_ _Michel_, et _Raphaël_, assistèrent, impuissants à ces tragiques événements. Cependant, une autre expédition fut en cours, celle des barons, et déboucha sur une guerre préparée par de véritables guerriers…

La folie des hommes était en cours…au nom d'une Foi criant grâce face à cette folie. Avait-elle seulement été entendue ?

Huitième croisade…

Commandée, comme pour la septième, par Saint Louis, elle se trouva bloquée faute de soutien logistique. L'armée fut rapidement ravagée par une épidémie de dysenterie, à laquelle le roi, lui-même, succomba.

La croisade se termina en queue de poisson. Cependant, le futur roi d'Angleterre, Edouard Ier, arrivé sur le champ de bataille durant le siège prit la décision de poursuivre l'œuvre et partit soutenir le siège de Saint Jean d'Acre. A force de diplomatie, il réussit à instaurer une trêve de onze années.

Du Concile de Clermont (1095), à la prise de Saint Jean d'Acre (1291), il s'était écoulé, cent quatre-vingt seize années : de guerres, de meurtres, de souffrances et de morts…

Mort d'êtres humains, nés de la terre et d'espoirs divins, dont le seul rêve avait été de croire en un monde meilleur…

Mort d'un rêve né d'une farouche volonté d'accomplir un destin unique, engendré par les meilleures intentions…

Le jugement d'Olana…

Amenée par la force, à l'intérieur du Tribunal, Olana encadré par deux représentants de la Loi, se sentait totalement absente. Son audience se fit devant tout le village vivant aux abords du château des Seigneurs d'Isendril.

L'avocat de la défense, choisit parmi de jeunes gens débutant leurs métiers, paraissait impressionné par les évènements. C'était sa première « _affaire_ » sérieuse, lui qui n'était, jusqu'à présent, intervenu que pour des procès sans importances, se sentait légèrement dépassé par la tournure de ce scandale retentissant. Défendre la fille du duché de Faye, n'était pas anodin pour ce jeune homme et malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses meilleures intentions, son plaidoyer ne fit pas la fierté de ses anciens professeurs de Droit.

L'audience, publique, se déroula sur plusieurs jours. La vindicte populaire desservait Olana qui, lorsqu'elle fut interrogée par le juge d'instruction, paniqua, bégaya et pour finir, s'effondra en plein tribunal.

Lors des débats, le Procureur de la République chargea la jeune femme de tous les maux possibles, infidélités, trahison envers son époux, refus de consentir à son devoir conjugal…

Le jugement du tribunal, rendu à la fin des débats, requis la remise en liberté de la prévenue. Curieusement, la jeune femme venait d'échapper à une condamnation à mort. Le motif de la légitime défense fut retenu.

Lorsque l'évêque qui avait marié les époux se leva pour prendre la parole, tous le village retint son souffle. L'avis d'un homme d'église était, à cette époque là, bien plus important que celui de la justice.

L'homme porta un regard sévère sur cette femme qui, selon lui, avait poussé son mari sur le chemin de la luxure et sa sentence fut, elle, sans appel :

Evêque : Olana, toi par qui le scandale a terni le nom de ta famille aux si nobles origines, je te condamne, en vertus de mes pouvoirs, à être écartée de notre bienveillante communauté. Par ton acte effroyable sur la personne de ton époux, tu t'es exclue de cette Foi que tu n'es plus digne de porter. Je te condamne à être excommunier ! Qu'elle soit frapper d'_anathème_* !

Les huées saluant cette condamnation, se répandirent dans la salle du tribunal comme un souffle, depuis trop longtemps, contenu. Olana, recroquevillée, laissait ses larmes couler, trop honteuse pour relever la tête.

Une femme, un peu plus déchaînée que les autres et se sentant sans doute envahit d'un élan de générosité, crut bon d'enfoncer le clou en insultant un peu plus la jeune femme :

Femme : On a c'qu'on mérite quand on est une traînée !

Les larmes d'Olana virèrent au rouge passion, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle osa répondre, et sa colère fut le premier acte de sa vie de femme libre. Elle se leva. L'intensité vocale et le débit de paroles, marqua, ce jour-là, tous les esprits :

Olana : Suis-je une traînée, d'avoir surpris les ébats de mon mari avec ses maîtresses dans notre propre lit conjugal ? Suis-je une traînée, d'avoir eu à supporter les regards empreints d'ironie de ces catins, leurs corps secoués par les coups de boutoir de mon respectueux époux ? Suis-je une traînée pour avoir appris la naissance de ses bâtards par de bonnes âmes compatissantes à mon égard, quant mon enfant s'éteignait seul entre mes bras fatigués ? Suis-je une traînée pour avoir souffert de ses viols approuvés par les seuls liens d'un mariage forcé dont le seul but a été d'être un enjeu stratégique et financier ? Qu'y répondrez-vous,-vous les âmes charitables, pieuses et conformes aux enseignements d'une morale étriquée, pernicieuse et fausse ?

Président du tribunal : **Cela suffit ! **

Une autre femme, d'un âge certain, à la bonhommie plaisante avec son visage lunaire, prit la parole et ce ne fut pas pour faire écho à la première. Dans ses paroles peu soignées, s'y greffait la compassion que beaucoup avait étouffée sous le poids de leurs propres erreurs :

Amélie : Vous vengez donc point sur c'te p'tiote qu'a ben souffert part la faute d'un cul terreux, qu'a tout juste mérité son sort ! Pougne ! Occupez-vous donc d'vos fondements, avant d'vous occupez d'ceux des aut' !

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, une jeune femme brune, au caractère tempétueux, vint surenchérir le plaidoyer de la première :

Opéca : Leurs fondements c'est moi qui m'en occupe et crois-moi bien Amélie, qu'y sont aussi sales qu'leur bobines d'angelots. Quant à vous, leurs légitimes, vous f'riez bien d'les tenir un peu mieux vos hommes et vous pouvez commencer par soignez un peu vos allures de Madame la vertu. Pensez-y quand vos mâles s'activeront ent'mes cuisses parce qu'y ont plus rien d'autres à faire avec des rombières dans vot'genre ! Pouillasses !

Président du tribunal : Faites évacuer ce tribunal ! Nous ne sommes pas sur la place publique ! Que ces deux femmes approchent !

Une amende, dont elles durent s'acquitter tout de suite, récompensèrent cette marque de bravoure, alors que les villageois, déçus de n'avoir pu profiter un peu plus de ce spectacle haut en couleurs, quittèrent les lieux non sans s'avouer vaincus. L'accusée, blanchit de son crime, ne tarderait pas à faire une sortie triomphale et ils pensèrent, avec toute la sympathie dont pouvait faire preuve ces braves gens, qu'il serait bon de lui faire une haie d'honneur afin de s'acquitter, un peu plus, de ce devoir de mise en garde dont chacun se sentait soudainement investit.

Gabriel, au loin, sentit la détresse de cette femme suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de courage pour affronter cette ultime épreuve. La traversée du village…

Du haut de sa splendeur, il fit une entorse à ses convictions et choisit délibérément d'insuffler à Olana un peu de ce courage lui faisant tant défaut.

Accompagnées d'un souffle, ses paroles s'en furent, portées par l'amour de l'archange, malgré l'interdiction d'intervenir qui lui avait été spécifié. Il ne s'agissait que d'un encouragement, un simple encouragement…

Gabriel : _Ecce ego vobiscum sum. Elegi ! Qui credit in me, quoniam cognovistis me._ (Je suis avec toi. Je t'ai choisi. Crois en moi, car tu sais qui je suis.)

Les larmes se tarirent, et la jeune femme baissa les paupières en soupirant :

Olana : _Tu Gabriel. Vocavique vos, ut multoties… ego exaudiam verbum tuum, mea archangeli…_ (Tu es Gabriel. Je t'ai appelé tant de fois…j'écouterai ta parole Mon Archange…)

Rasséréné, l'archange se tourna en direction de ses deux amis et son esprit communia avec les leurs :

Gabriel : _Quis non posset contristari contemplari puerum istum in patienta_. (Qui pourrait dans l'indifférence, contempler cette enfant dans la souffrance ?

Mickaël et Raphaël, hochèrent de concert la tête, un doux sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils comprirent la détermination de leur ami, et ce fut pourquoi, ils choisirent de n'en rien dire, eux qui, par les Hautes autorités, avaient été chargées de surveiller l'archange avant que l'entière mission ne lui soit confiée.

Olana avait su faire naître en ces cœurs purs assez de compassion pour dévier légèrement d'un ordre divin.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement…

La malédiction visant cette femme, et lancé par l'homme d'église, dont le sens du devoir avait dévié, fut, cela était prévisible, caduque, et quelques temps plus tard, l'homme s'éteignit dans son sommeil, sans qu'aucune explication logique ne soit trouvée par ses médecins et autres mages.

Lorsqu'il se présenta sur la place des Anges, ses juges l'attendaient…

_La guerre de la Grande colère et la chute de Melkor…_

Vingilot, « _Fleur d'écume_ », construit par Cirdan le charpentier et Eärendil, était le plus beau navire jamais conté. Muni de rames en vermeille, ses flancs avaient été taillé dans des bouleaux blancs, de sorte qu'associé aux lumières des étoiles, le bateau brillait dans la nuit noire. Ses voiles, argentées comme les reflets de la Lune, se gonflait d'un vent céleste le menant aux confins des mondes connus et inconnus. A sa proue, était assis Eärendil, nimbé de poussière brillante et le navire était visible le matin et le soir après qu'il eut voyagé à Valinor et parfois même dans le vide sans étoiles, là où les Ainur vivaient en observant les destinées de tous leurs royaumes.

Le tout premier voyage du Vingilot vers la voute céleste, fut associé à un formidable message d'espoir pour tous les êtres vivants sur les Terres du Milieu, car dans leurs esprits renaissait la lumière du Silmaril qu'ils pensaient perdu à jamais, englouti par la mer.

Le découragement et le désespoir des elfes se délitèrent. La gloire revenait…

Melkor aperçut, à son tour, cette lumière et grande fut son inquiétude. A trop s'assoir sur ses certitudes, l'enfant perdu d'Eru, n'avait pas prévu une attaque venue de l'Ouest, pourtant les Valar marchaient, en une armée, magnifique et glorieuse, vers leur destin et ce dernier se résumait en un mot : Guerre !

Nommée, _Guerre de la Grande Colère_, elle réunit plus de combattants sur ces terres qu'elles n'en avaient jamais portées. Melkor rassembla, à son tour, des guerriers, tant et si bien que leur nombre embrasa le nord tout entier.

Mais il était trop tard. La colère des Valar se déclencha. Froide, déterminée et sans pitié, elle extermina la grande majorité des Balrogs, sauf quelques uns qui se terrèrent dans les profondeurs des montagnes et autres mines creusées par les nains d'où ils n'en sortirent plus jamais…a moins d'avoir été dérangés…

Témoin de la défaite de ses troupes, Melkor lança dans la bataille certaines forces qu'il avait gardé de côté espérant un revirement de situation…Divers dragons crachèrent leurs flammes comme leurs colères, a tel point que les Valar, durent reculer.

Armé d'une détermination phénoménale, Eärendil, aux premières lueurs du jour, transperça Ancalagon, le dragon noir et fierté de son créateur, du haut du ciel et dans sa chute, il fractura le mont Thangorodrim.

Les Valar entrèrent dans les cavernes de leur ennemi, tuèrent les derniers dragons s'y étant retranchés et finirent par trouver Melkor, acculé contre une paroi rocheuse, implorant la paix et le pardon.

Valar : _Il n'y aura plus de pitié pour celui qui, jadis, s'est opposé à son créateur et a perverti terres, mers, et êtres vivants créés par la seule volonté d'Eru !_

On lui coupa les pieds, la chaîne Angainor qu'il avait jadis porté, alourdit son repentir et de sa couronne d'acier, l'on fit un collier qui fut placé autour de son cou prenant soin de lui courber la tête sur les genoux en signe d'un pardon éternel.

Les Valar le jetèrent, par la suite, au-delà des remparts du Monde par la Porte de la nuit dans le vide éternel…

Mais dans le cœur des hommes et des elfes, germerait plus tard les graines du Mal semées par ce démon dont son Créateur, lui-même, se refusait à croire à la déchéance de son œuvre.

Lui sur qui, Eru, aux heures les plus glorieuses fondait tous ses espoirs…

Lui qui, pour les siècles des siècles, expierait, dans la froideur des vides éternels, ses crimes abominables.

Les expieraient-ils seulement ?

_La chute de Satan…_

IL était un ange très élevé dans sa hiérarchie, et exalté, avant sa chute un modèle de sagesse et de beauté louée parmi les cieux. Les chérubins tournaient autour de lui, chantant ses louanges…

Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant.

S'élever au-dessus du trône du Très Haut, recueillir la Gloire dont tous feraient preuves à son égard…là était son ambition.

La beauté pervertie la sagesse, son orgueil laissa présager sa chute, et il devint le père du mensonge.

Par sa violence, il pécha et fut jeté du haut de la montagne du Très Haut.

Il y eut la guerre dans le ciel.

Michaël, combattit Satan, et avec lui, les anges se joignirent à son courage pour mener jusqu'à son terme cette terrible guerre. Dissimulé sous les apparences d'un dragon, Satan s'attaqua avec perfidie à l'archange, lequel, après une lutte acharné, le transperça de sa lance et le précipita sur terre.

Les anges déchus, qu'IL avait entrainés avec lui, furent, eux aussi, jetés sur terre, et maudits.

Satan entra dans une très grande fureur. Pour lui, le temps était compté pour mettre à exécution son plan de séduction et de destruction. IL devrait œuvrer dans l'ombre et enverrait ses lieutenants accomplir leurs tâches tandis qu'IL préparerait la révolte contre le Très Haut.

Demeurant caché dans les entrailles de la Terre, IL s'activait sans relâche en attendant son heure. Asmodée, était l'un de ses disciple les plus fidèles et se plaisait à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, trop heureux de lui démontrer une fidélité sans faille.

Ses ennemis jurés, dont faisaient parti Gabriel, promettait une sanction définitive à lui comme à son maître.

Nommée, « _Le jugement dernier_ », il promettait celui du Très Haut pour les hommes sur leurs actes et leurs pensées et la fin de Satan, jeté dans un étang de feu avec ses anges déchus…

D'ici la venue de ce jour où la Gloire connaitrait l'Epreuve, le Mal ne s'endormit jamais, se nourrissant de la mauvaise foi des hommes. Comme elle était abondante, il s'en reput goulûment en attendant son heure.

Parviendrait-il à s'en repaître définitivement ?

_Quand l'espoir guidera les derniers valeureux…_

Les deux êtres chéris de leur Créateur, empreints d'une magnificence jamais égalée, firent le malheur de plusieurs peuples. Que ce soit les hommes, les elfes, les nains, tous en pâtirent et chacun se recentra sur le sens profond à donner à sa propre existence. Les mauvaises graines, semées dans le cœur des faibles, comme les mauvais exemples offerts à la contemplation de certains, préparaient le lit de la révolte et Sauron l'avait bien compris. Asmodée, n'était pas en reste.

Son association avec le nouvel ennemi de la Terre du Milieu était finalement une superbe opportunité dont chacun en apprécia sa juste valeur.

Cependant, il subsistait l'Espoir et avec lui, la lumière dispensé par les deux Créateurs…

Infime luminosité où les derniers rêves des insurgés pouvait s'y refléter…

Infime sentier lumineux dans les cieux éclairant la Terre de Promission…

Comme un ultime rappel de Foi, si fragile…

La voie était tracée…aux valeureux de la suivre…

Le roi Thranduil, Olana et ses amis, couvrirent les dernières distances qui les séparaient de l'entrée du palais aidé par une force inconnu qu'ils assimilèrent à une aide divine. Les mêmes sphères lumineuses qui avaient brillé avant l'intervention du dragon noir, s'étaient à nouveau allumées.

Chacun n'osait prononcer la moindre parole tant le respect pesait sur leurs épaules, et pour une fois, même Alachnÿ, pourtant si prompt à émettre son avis en toute circonstance, se trouva bien penaud face à cette inexplicable phénomène.

Olana, toujours entre les bras de son amie Orlyänne, profitait de l'extraordinaire chaleur corporelle de l'elfe de feu. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait encore de frissonner, mais elle ne sut déterminer si cela était dû au froid ou à cette démonstration de puissance divine.

Une fois devant la grande porte, les lumières furent avivées d'une force bienveillante, elle le sentit jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Elles brillèrent puis vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre lentement.

Le roi, déjoua l'enchantement mit en place par ses soins, protégeant l'entrée de son palais et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Un garde resta interdit devant l'arrivée de son roi, de sa fiancée et de ses amis, que l'on n'attendait probablement plus à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'inclina et le roi donna ses ordres :

Thranduil : Faites quérir Oilïnn et mon fils le Prince Legolas.

Garde : Bien Votre Majesté.

L'elfe s'approcha de la monture d'Orlyänne, laquelle ouvrit ses bras pour libérer la promise du souverain :

Thranduil : Nous vous sommes gré d'avoir pris soin de notre fiancée, comme nous avoir porté secours vous et vos amis. Votre amitié vous honore…tous.

Orlyänne : C'est ainsi que pour nous les choses se passent Ô grand roi de splendeur !

Aliénor n'en menait pas large. Elle n'était jamais rassurée lors d'une prise de parole de cette incroyable elfine. Sa spontanéité leur avait souvent jouée de mauvais tours…

Elle put enfin expirer le souffle d'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons en descendant de son cheval.

Alachnÿ, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de vivre, réfléchissait déjà, à la bonne pinte de bière qu'il se promettait d'avaler, allongé dans un bain chaud.

Accompagné d'un souffle d'air aux parfums de fleurs, Gabriel se déplaçait avec sa grâce habituelle, faisant flotter autour de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds tel un halo divin.

Il tendit ses bras en ouvrant les paumes de ses mains vers la jeune femme. Elle tendit, à son tour les siens et tous deux se fondirent l'un contre l'autre. Après avoir tracé le signe de Foi sur le sommet de sa tête, leurs fronts se touchèrent et ils demeurèrent quelques instants…unis par un amour dont la teneur ne pouvait se décrire.

Une telle force inspira un silence total, et la pensée de chacun était qu'un tel sentiment ne se vivrait jamais sur cette terre. Bien trop puissant, son rayonnement brûlait tant son incandescence surprenait. Seul deux mots franchirent les lèvres de l'archange. A eux seuls, ils formaient un tout…la somme de cet amour unique :

Gabriel : _Fili mi_… (Mon enfant…)

La voix rendue fluette par l'émotion, la jeune femme répondit :

Olana : _Mea archangelus_… (Mon archange…)

Ils se séparèrent enfin et l'ange s'inclina devant le roi :

Gabriel : Votre courage vous honore Votre Majesté. Soyez loué pour vos prouesses.

Thranduil : Nous sommes honorés par votre présence, comme toujours salvatrice.

L'archange fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers la petite troupe. Relevant la tête, tout en arquant un sourcil, il s'adressa avec condescendance :

Gabriel : Hum, je dois avouer, qu'un tel courage à dépassé mes espérances…tout comme votre…surprenante intervention, **Alachnÿ**, magicien fantasque.

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel**, grand archange devant l'Eternel, si je ne faisais preuve d'une exemplaire sobriété, je penserai avoir rêvé au milieu des vapeurs d'alcools. Je trinquerai, cette nuit, sur ces bonnes paroles que je vais m'empresser de répéter en boucle à mes compagnons jusqu'à l'enivrement !

L'archange, fixa le magicien, avant de tourner la tête de façon dédaigneuses, mettant un mouchoir de soie sur cette réplique un peu trop pompeuse à son goût, et de disparaître dans un couloir.

Le roi et Olana prenait la direction des appartements de la jeune femme alors qu'Oilïnn arrivait à grands pas dans les écuries. A la vue de Jack, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire où se lisait un certain soulagement.

Déjà, des petits cris annonçaient la venue de Chaperon Rose. Opéca, tentait désespérément d'activer la marche d'Amélie, mais essoufflée, cette dernière peinait pour la suivre :

Opéca : Allez la vieille, encore un petit effort…

Amélie : Ah…mais pougne…tu vas m'tuer ma fifille. Tu marches ben trop vite pour mes jambonneaux !

Chaperon Rose : Mais non, mais non ma bonne Amélie, tu nous enterreras tous. Alors vous autres …c'est à cette heure-ci que l'on montre le bout de sa bobine enfarinée ? Hum ? Oh, magicien pervers…qu'avez-vous fait subir à votre barbichette ?

Alachnÿ : La conclusion d'une rencontre un peu houleuse entre votre serviteur, ici présent, toujours apte à démontrer son courage et sa témérité, et un fichu dragon à la _dörk_ ! (c.. !)

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Mais en voici un haut fait qu'il va vous falloir nous conter _in petto_ Alachnÿ….je suis toute excitée à cette pensée !

Alachnÿ : Ma chère enfant perverse, il serait tout à fait inhabituel de ne point vous savoir …excitée, comme vous vous plaisez tant à l'affirmer à longueur de journée. Ceci dit, en vous contant mon **Incroyable** aventure et mon sens **inné** pour en dénouer les mauvais liens, nous pourrions nous retrouver dans mes appartements afin de nous sentir…plus à notre aise ?

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'êtes qu'un petit polisson.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Et le repos du guerrier alors ?

Chaperon Rose : Je ne doute pas, qu'à la prochaine visite de ces charmantes filles de marchands de la ville d'Esgaroth, vous saurez trouver une oreille attentive.

Alachnÿ : Ce n'est pas d'une oreille attentive dont j'aurais le plus envie là, tout de suite.

Chaperon Rose : Je vous ais bien compris, être ô combien pétri de lubricité, mais je n'en ai cure car je me dois de satisfaire déjà, le fort bel appétit de mon capitaine et ne saurais me dérober à mon devoir. C'eût été inconvenant.

Alachnÿ : Ah, la drôlesse !

Une chopine de lait dans une main et son précieux carré de soie orné de dentelles de Venise dans l'autre, venait Prince Charmant de sa démarche précieuse :

Prince Charmant : Que la peste m'emporte ! Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat du moins…Alachnÿ, vous voici bien loti dans vos habits tout crottés et cette …barbe en souffrance ! Diantre, que vous est-il donc arrivé ? Ah, au fait, voici un peu de lait afin de vous remettre de vos efforts, car efforts il semble y avoir eu, me tromperais-je ? En y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas, car je puis m'enorgueillir d'approcher la perfection.

Alachnÿ : Vous ne vous sentez pas vous envolez Prince ? A bien y regarder, vous allez finir par avoir une paire d'ailes vous pousser dans le dos. A ce rythme là, le ciel devra vous dérouler son tapis rouge et vous faire une haie d'honneur !

Prince Charmant : Oh, comme il est drôle ne trouvez-vous point ?

Orlyänne s'approcha, la selle de son cheval en main, tout près de lui en faisant prendre l'air à quelques unes de ses nombreuses quenottes :

Prince Charmant : Enfin…ce que j'en disais…

Alachnÿ : Alors c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à m'apporter ? Du lait ? Après les exploits **héroïques** dont je m'apprête à faire profiter tout ce palais ? Merdasse ! Allez me trouver une choppe de bière mousseuse à souhait, mon gosier risque fort de s'assécher dans les instants qui vont suivre et il se serait fort possible que quelques mots biens sentis ne puissent s'en échapper…vous risqueriez d'être fort surpris.

Prince Charmant : Et bien soit, je m'en vais vous quérir cela car une admiration sans bornes s'est installée en moi, se couplant à une impatience non feinte d'en connaitre d'avantage quant à vos faits exceptionnels. Je n'en ai que pour une poignée de temps…

Jack : Voilà…une poignée d'secondes ouais, et au fait…merci, tout va bien pour nous, mais je remarque que t'en a rien à cirer d'nos gueules…

Prince Charmant : Oh, point du tout, point du tout…

Alachnÿ : Prince ? Je m'impatiente…

Prince Charmant : J'y cours, j'y vole !

Oilïnn, attentive aux paroles du mercenaire, le couvait des yeux. Détournant son attention du magicien, il s'approcha d'elle :

Oilïnn : Vous êtes sain et sauf. J'ai prié les Valar pour vous et vos amis.

Jack : C'est gentil à toi fillette, mais tu vois, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on m'ramènera les pieds devant.

Oilïnn : Les pieds devant ?

Jack : Mort quoi !

Oilïnn : Il ne faut pas parler ainsi Jack.

Jack : C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour un mec comme moi…

Oilïnn : Mec ?

Jack : Va vraiment falloir que je te cause autrement ma puce.

La jeune elfine baissa les yeux et rougit aussitôt. Elle semblait gêner, se triturant les mains :

Jack : J'ai dit une bêtise ? C'est le mot…puce qui te gêne ?

Elle baissa un peu plus la tête. Il dut lui relever le menton en insistant légèrement :

Oilïnn : C'est que…

Jack : Quoi ? Bon, je te l'accorde, une puce c'est pas jolie jolie, mais c'est qu'un insecte.

Oilïnn : Oh, je…je n'avais pas compris cela.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Oilïnn : Eh bien, en sindarin, _pùce,_ signifie…

Jack : 'Tain, je sens qu' j'ai dû merder. Cà veut dire quoi dans ta langue ?

Oilïnn : Coït.

Jack : Quoi ?

Chaperon Rose, jamais très loin des bons mots dont certains avaient tendance à chanter plus que d'autres dans ses conduits auditifs, lui souffla alors qu'elle passait près de lui :

Chaperon Rose : Allons Jack…coït, égale, baiser, forniquer, s'envoyer en l'air…Ah ces mâles ! Mais au fait, pourquoi aviez-vous ce joli mot à la bouche charmante elfine Oilïnn ? Hum ?

La jeune elfine lui raconta et soudain, les yeux de Chaperon se plissèrent :

Chaperon Rose : Oh mais j'ai déjà entendu prononcer ce mot-là quelque part…et de la même façon que vous en plus…Bouuhh, je vais de ce pas retrouver mon porteur de boules. Il se pourrait que nous ayons une charmante discussion lui et moi. Inutile de me regarder ainsi ma brune amie, je te laisse supputer de la prochaine tournure de nos débats !

Jack se frappa le front de la paume de sa main :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que j'peux être con parfois ! J'suis désolée bébé.

Oilïnn : Vous ne connaissez pas notre langue, vous ne pouviez deviner.

Jack : Cà, par chez moi, çà s'appelle faire une belle boulette. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite, quand tu voudras, faire une ballade tous les deux. Cà roule ?

Oilïnn : Qu'est-ce qui doit rouler Jack ?

Jack : Cà veut dire, es-tu d'accord ?

Oilïnn : A votre bon plaisir Jack.

Jack : T'es mignonne. Vas vite rejoindre ton roi, il t'a fait demander…

Oilïnn : A plus tard de vous revoir Jack.

Jack : Comptes là-dessus bébé. Je viendrai te chercher.

Après un dernier salut, la jeune servante partit accomplir son devoir. Les pas légers, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, la nuit ne lui avait jamais paru plus belle.

Chacun se réchauffa comme il le put après un bon bain chaud. Seule Olana peinait à se remettre de cette aventure. Orlyänne fut « _réquisitionnée_ » pour remplir la fonction de chauffage central et la tint contre elle afin de faire cesser ses tremblements. Son nez coulait, et de nombreux éternuements perturbaient son repos. Bien couverte, calée contre le torse de son amie, l'elleth lui faisait la conversation et veillait à ce qu'aucun centimètre carré de peau ne soit exposé à la fraîcheur de cette nuit de fin d'été. L'on avait allumé des braseros un peu partout dans la chambre. Les cavernes ne possédaient aucunes cheminées. Les elfes ne souffraient pas du froid. Lors de la construction du palais royal, rien n'avait été prévu à cet effet.

Comme il était à prévoir, et pour veiller au confort de sa bien aimée, le roi chargea Luthïen d'aller présenter ses hommages au roi Dàin, le nouveau souverain d'Erebor, et le chargea d'une mission particulière, à savoir, quémander l'aide des nains afin de faire creuser des conduits pour l'installation de cheminées en divers points.

Le Capitaine de la garde prit la route dès les premières lueurs du soleil, alors que le roi frappait sur le battant de la lourde porte de bois de la chambre d'Olana. Il entra.

Il la trouva dans les bras de son amie, laquelle se redressa immédiatement à la vue du souverain. Comme toujours, un salut martial fut présenté au roi avant qu'il ne l'autorisa à prendre congé.

Une fois seuls, Thranduil redevint un simple ellon amoureux de sa fiancée et s'approcha du lit, la prenant contre lui :

Thranduil : Comment vous portez-vous mon ange ?

Olana : Ne vous tracassez pas pour moi, tout va bien.

Thranduil : Votre bien être est ma raison de vivre.

Olana : J'en suis consciente et vous en suis reconnaissante, mais…

Une quinte de toux interrompit la jeune femme. Soucieux, son étreinte se resserra :

Thranduil : Je fais quérir Ishtâk à l'instant…

Olana : Non…cela ne sera pas utile. Amélie va m'apporter l'un de ses remèdes dont elle a le secret.

Thranduil : Quel est-il ?

Olana : Vous n'aimeriez pas en connaitre sa composition.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils :

Olana : Bon, je veux bien vous faire part de sa teneur, mais promettez-moi, de ne point vous offusquez.

Thranduil : Elle vous est acquise.

Olana : Il s'agit d'alcool bien chaud mélangé à des plantes le tout parfumé d'un arôme. En temps ordinaire, il s'agit de cannelle, une épice dont, je pense qu'elle vous est inconnue. J'attends de voir ce par quoi elle a pu la remplacer.

Thranduil : De l'alcool ? Allez-vous vous enivrer ?

Olana : Il y a de fortes chances. Sans doute vais-je délirer et peut-être même dire des choses compromettantes….je me moque gentiment Majesté. Allons, Amélie a l'habitude de s'occuper de sa petite brioche, comme elle aime me nommer, depuis un moment maintenant. Soyez rassurez.

Un coup rapide contre la paroi de la porte, annonçait la venue de ladite Amélie. Sauf que, ce ne fut pas elle qui ouvrit le battant de bois, mais Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, voilà, ma poupinette, avec ceci…ouh ! Votre Majesté…

Aussitôt la gourgandine s'inclina respectueusement, prenant un soin tout particulier à bomber le torse. C'était toujours çà de pris pour cette splendeur de roi pensa-t-elle…

Amusé, mais ne le laissant point paraître, le roi inclina la tête :

Chaperon Rose : Votre Magnificence désire-t-elle que nous nous retirions ?

Thranduil : En aucune façon. Nous savons notre fiancée entre d'excellentes mains.

Amélie, encore immobile sur le pas de la porte, semblait pétrifiée. Les rencontres avec ce monarque l'impressionnaient toujours. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite :

Amélie : Ben des choses respectueuses Votre belle Gloire Lumineuse.

Un peu surpris, le roi retint un sourire. Cette femme, quoique dénué d'éducation, le surprendrait toujours par ses formules de politesse fort…recherchées :

Thranduil : Dame Amélie, nous sommes soulagé de vous savoir si assidue auprès des désirs de notre aimée. Soyez-en remerciée.

Chaperon Rose : Votre aimée, Sire, n'a jamais été aussi bien pouponné. Je vous promets d'honorer mes engagements auprès d'elle. Si d'aventure, un fait déplaisant venait à être porter à votre appréciation, il serait dans mes intentions, les plus louables, de m'en expliquer personnellement auprès de Votre Splendeur et prendrai un soin tout particulier à vous satisfaire en tous points. Emettre une objection à vos injonctions ne rentrerait nullement dans mes prérogatives.

Un silence éloquent plana quelques instants. Amélie, un sourire sur les lèvres n'avait pas saisi la totalité de ce discours pompeux, Olana levait les yeux aux cieux en soupirant, quant au souverain…ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de penser, en son for intérieur, que ce petit phénomène incroyablement attirant pour le regard, aurait fait le bonheur de n'importe quel seigneur humain tant ils étaient réputés pour leur joutes amoureuses. Il se reprit bien vite :

Thranduil : Nous n'apposons aucun doute à votre désir de bien faire. Votre discours en est la preuve.

Chaperon Rose : C'est toujours un plaisir de contenter Votre Majesté.

Il n'y avait pas à dire…Chaperon Rose resterait pour toujours, Chaperon Rose. Personne, pas même un monarque, ne saurait changer un tel fait. Amélie, toujours souriante, surenchérit :

Amélie : Faut pas vous faire du mouron Votre Royal roi majestueux. J'vais ben m'occuper d'ma p'tite brioche !

Olana : Ne vous l'avais-je point dit ?

Le roi adressa un sourire affectueux à sa fiancée, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et quitta son lit, sous le regard énamouré d'une Chaperon Rose, au bord de l'évanouissement :

Thranduil : Nous repasserons dans quelques temps quérir de vos nouvelles.

Olana : Ce sera avec plaisir Majesté.

Dans un bruissement de vêtements, le roi quitta la chambre. Aussitôt, les babillages de Chaperon s'échappèrent de sa jolie bouche en cœur :

Chaperon Rose : Ouhhhh…ce roi…je pourrai m'allonger à terre dans la seconde et me laisser dévaster par ses assauts empreints d'une bestialité toute exemplaire…

Amélie : Cesse-t-y donc d'rêver la p'tiote et r'dresse moi tous ces oreillers qu'ma p'tite brioche puisse boire son breuvage.

Chaperon Rose : Breuvage ? Waouh ! Ma bonne vieille, je constate, non sans insister quelque peu, que ce roi te fais le même effet qu'à moi. Allons…avoue-le…il ne te laisse pas indifférent !

Amélie : Bah, avec quèque années…bon, un gros paquet d'années en moins, ma p'tioune, je dis pas qu'ce bellâtre aurait su parler à mon panti !

Chaperon Rose : Formidable ! Amélie, tes bons mots sont de la pure poésie dont chaque strophe s'enracine dans le cœur pour ne plus en sortir. Allez, occupe-toi de ta p'tite brioche. Ah…je sens encore son parfum…Olana, je t'envie ! Si ses capacités à combler tous tes appétits semblent en adéquation avec son matériel conséquent, tu dois…

Amélie : Laisse-là-t-y donc tranquille avec ton charabia !

Chaperon Rose : Tu as raison. Je vais m'assoir sur ce fauteuil et laisser voguer mon imagination. Ceci dit, elle ne voguera pas bien longtemps, et tentera de se remettre du tsunami qu'il vient de déclencher dans ma culotte !

Amélie : Voilà, tu dis encore des bêtises, vilaine fifille !

Opéca venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivit d'Orlyänne venu, après une collation bien méritée, reprendre son rôle de radiateur auprès d'Olana. Il était inutile de préciser, qu'un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, dès lors qu'elle sentit la présence de Chaperon Rose :

Orlyänne : _Pitïl ninïl_ ! Hummm !

Opéca : Alors la pouillasse, on a fait son intéressante auprès de Sa Majesté ?

Chaperon Rose : Rien que de très habituel ma brune amie. Au fait, comment se porte tes amours ? Ëlnar a-t-il eu le grand honneur de visiter ton jardin secret ?

Opéca : Sort ta tête de ta culotte et occupe-toi d'tes affaires !

Chaperon Rose : C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec toi mon amie…Ah, cette entente entre nous est incroyable…sentez ce parfum …celui de l'Amitié avec un A majuscule.

Un rire gagna bien vite l'assistance, alors que l'elleth de feu entourait de ses bras une Olana, bienheureuse de retrouver la température corporelle de son amie.

Chaperon Rose : Bien, je dois retrouver mon porteur d'un certain appendice qui me rend tant euphorique…

Opéca : Tu vas devoir attendre avant de chanter ton récital borgnasse, il vient de quitter le palais avec ses hommes.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, mais dis-moi, ton vocabulaire a tendance, ces temps-ci, à s'enrichir. Hormis cette charmante dénomination dont tu m'as affublé, tu frôles la perfection ! Décidemment, Ëlnar est un excellent professeur fort doué pour l'apprentissage des langues.

Opéca : Attention à c'que tu vas dire la gueuse !

Chaperon Rose : C'est déjà dit ma chère. Enfin, de temps à autre, il nous reste, heureusement, quelques relents de l'ancienne Opéca et de son langage fleuri !

Amélie : Ah, arrêtez donc les fifilles et laissez ma p'tiote se reposer.

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui, mais oui, Amélie, nous allons la laisser tranquille ta poupounette. Allez, ma brune ennemie, allons descendre quelques verres, histoire d'apprécier les talents de conteur de notre cher magicien véreux. Je parie qu'il a déjà dû saouler pas mal d'elfes trop polis pour l'envoyer cuvé !

Opéca : Pour sûr, il a une bonne descente ce vioque, doublé d'un bagou à filer la migraine.

Chaperon Rose : Hum…tu oublies Nimïel. Bon sang, cet elfe est un exemple pour moi. Autant de mots entre d'aussi jolies lèvres…cela laisse rêveur !

Olana : Bien des choses à…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, interrompit la jeune femme :

Amélie : J'me fais-t-y du soucis pour toi Olana. Cette toux…

Olana : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais me reposer et tout ira mieux. Remerciez Alachnÿ mes amies, il le mérite. Cette nuit, il s'est montré un grand magicien sur ces terres.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh là ! Ne chargeons pas trop la mule ma choupinette. Tu connais le personnage…il ne cessera de cabotiner après toutes ces louanges.

Opéca : Ouais, on lui en dira juste un peu et le reste on le gardera sous le coude pour une prochaine fois.

Orlyänne : Tu ne veux pas profiter de ma chaleur ma _pitïl ninïl_ ?

Chaperon Rose : Quoi, un trio ? Oh…il est temps de quitter les lieux Opéca.

Opéca : Tu fais moins ta maligne la dinde !

Chaperon Rose : La dinde gloussera entre les bras de qui de droit mon amie. Allez soyez sages mes cocottes !

Et dans un tourbillon de dentelles, Chaperon sortit de la chambre, bientôt suivit par une Opéca ronchonnante.

Alachnÿ, passablement éméché, se sentait au comble de la félicité. De se savoir ainsi entendu, le magicien en rajoutait une couche, parfois même deux tant son envie de dépeindre, avec emphase ses exploits, le démangeait.

Une chopine de bière en main, une langue bien pendue, et une barbe trouée comme trophée de guerre, l'homme ne tarissait point d'éloge sur son courage qui, bien entendu, était exceptionnel. Au vu de ce curieux personnage, claironnant sa bravoure de façon tonitruante, s'empêtrant dans son propre discours, dû à l'effet de l'alcool, certains doutèrent fortement de la véracité de ses propos. Ceci dit, polis, les elfes l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite…

Toutefois, l'évocation de ce dragon noir, éveilla chez eux, des peurs depuis longtemps enfouis. _Ancalagon_, demeurait une légende vivace dans leurs esprits et diverses interrogations, fort légitimes, s'invitaient chez beaucoup d'entre eux.

Père de tous les dragons volants et le plus grand d'entre eux, il avait semé le chaos durant une longue période avant qu'Eärendil, lors de la Guerre de la Grande Colère, ne l'abatte dans les cieux.

Nimïel et Zorgûnn, avec leur sensibilité coutumière, le ressentirent et préférèrent mettre un point final aux élucubrations du personnage. Passablement irrité, le magicien vociféra lorsqu'on lui coupa la parole, mais finit par se faire une raison, tant l'alcool lui avait embrouillé l'esprit.

Il fut raccompagné jusque dans sa chambre où son chat Matouba, le veilla, roulé en boule à ses pieds.

Les deux ellons, soucieux, partageaient leurs impressions :

Zorgûn : La peur demeure tenace chez eux.

Nimïel : Elle l'est, en effet, et bien mal acquis serait le fait que l'on y apposa un désintérêt. Nous devons nous montrer un peu plus discrets. Je me fais fort d'en apprendre d'avantage, mais il faudra, à l'avenir, aller trouver, chez ce magicien, un peu d'humilité à lui faire porter. Nous serions bien en peine de ne point en trouver chez ce phénomène. Il doit bien en subsister quelques traces.

Chaperon Rose, venait de surprendre la conversation de ses amis et crut bon d'y ajouter son avis :

Chaperon Rose : Venant de moi, Alachnÿ acceptera plus volontiers de mettre ses exploits en sourdine. J'ai de bons arguments pour convaincre.

Nimïel : Ma chère, je n'en ai jamais douté. Vous excellez en la matière et votre finesse d'esprit aurait fait merveille auprès des miens.

Chaperon Rose : Comment ? Une si courte phrase, quant nous sommes habitués à vos si longs discours charmant mâle elfique ? Cela dénote chez moi de vives interrogations.

Nimïel : Interrogations que je me ferai fort de satisfaire de façon tout à fait agréable. Vous avez toujours su, Chaperon Rose, provoquer, chez moi, un intérêt des plus croissants à vous contenter.

Chaperon Rose : Nous naviguons continuellement en eaux troubles avec vous, dangereux gentilhomme. Vous êtes le phénix de la Gent elfique cela devient, jour après jour, une évidence pour moi.

Zorgûnn, s'amusait de cette complicité entre ces deux personnages. Ils en jouaient et paraissaient de fins stratèges :

Nimïel : Me feriez-vous l'honneur, Gente Damoiselle, de bien vouloir me tenir compagnie dans mes chastes intentions, d'admirer un lever de soleil accueillant un nouveau jour chargé en promesses en tout genre ?

Chaperon Rose : Il se trouve, Monsieur, que le mâle attelé à mon bien être se trouve absent en cette heure…il me semble fort à propos de profiter de ce petit intermède afin de combler une solitude me laissant sur une sensation de faim.

Prince Charmant, légèrement gagné par les bienfaits d'un vin de qualité, portait, haut et fier, un regard brillant d'admiration :

Prince Charmant : M'autoriseriez-vous à me joindre à vous ? J'ai grandement besoin d'énoncer çà et là, quelques poésies de mon cru et charmer vos oreilles Nimïel, quant à vous Chaperon…vous possédez tant de régions que verve aimerait caresser…

Chaperon Rose : Prince…mon adorable pervertico. Jouez-moi donc cette sérénade que vous ne semblez plus en mesure de contenir et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons vous octroyer. Ma considération serait déjà un premier pas…nous verrons pour la suite.

Elle s'accrocha à chacun des bras lui étant offert avec respect et tous trois se dirigèrent vers les écuries que l'on savait toujours ouvertes très tôt le matin afin de profiter d'un peu de cette vue qui leur manquait tant.

_Le sommeil fuit les sages… _

Les elfes et les archanges, pouvaient s'enorgueillir de ne point déroger à cette règle (maxime ?). S'y ajoutait, en ce nouveau jour, un monarque dont les traits impassibles démontraient une grande maîtrise de lui.

L'istari Gandalf, le mage Ishtâk, le vieux sage Cirdan, l'archange Gabriel et Sa Majesté Thranduil, demeuraient silencieux. Chacun, abîmés dans une profonde réflexion, n'osait briser celle de son voisin.

Le silence tenait lieu de respect. Un tel sentiment se devait de ne point être interrompu, cependant, la bienséance autorisait l'intervention d'un être d'importance. Un monarque aurait été tout indiqué, néanmoins, était présent deux représentants des Hautes Sphères d'un pouvoir divin. Deux mondes en danger, dont il fallait appréhender une fin douloureuse.

Comme il se trouvait dans un monde étranger, Olorin s'inclina devant Gabriel, l'honorant d'une parfaite considération.

Et Gabriel, dont l'apparence n'avait plus rien à envier à la grandeur des Noldor, prit la parole :

Gabriel : Grandes sont vos interrogations, tout comme vos doutes. Ceci est légitime et il me faut les alléger du poids de l'ignorance. Cette nuit s'est dévoilée à Sa Majesté Thranduil, l'étendue de l'ignominie des ennemis de mon monde. Par son allégeance à son maître, un redoutable être maudit tel que l'était Morgoth dans ce monde-ci, un démon nous a suivit jusque sur vos terres. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'en faire état plus tôt par souci de préservation. Maintenir le semblant de sérénité qui était votre jusqu'à présent, me semblait primordial. Hélas, les plans du Mal se sont ourdis avec la finesse le caractérisant. Le dragon noir qui vous est apparut Majesté, n'est qu'un instrument entre les mains de mon ennemi. Le faire mien ne tient que de ma détermination à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. Je m'y attèle depuis fort longtemps, mais sa ruse, comme ses nombreuses légions me complique la tâche.

Olorin, vous nous avez fait part de votre découverte concernant les ruines de Dol Guldur et le retour de Sauron, alors que vous pensiez n'avoir affaire qu'à un nécromancien, terrible certes, mais néanmoins, maîtrisable.

Maintenant qu'un nom est apposé à cette ombre maléfique, je puis vous apporter celui qui lui tient lieu d'acolyte…Asmodée, terrible serviteur d'un Mal plus sournois encore dont la détermination n'aura jamais de fin.

Son auditoire demeura silencieux. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler et peu pour se rassurer. Cirdan, dont la sagesse le rendait plus apte à calmer les plus désarrois se leva, fit quelques pas, puis se tourna vers Gabriel :

Cirdan : Je ressens un profond respect pour vous Gabriel, quelle est la fondement ce sentiment ?

Gabriel : Ce qu'il provoque dans votre âme, sage parmi les sages…la compassion. Mes capacités vous deviennent familières avec le temps, vous en êtes conscient.

Cirdan : Quelle est cette mission dont vous ne semblez point démériter par ailleurs ?

Gabriel : Triompher du Mal.

Olorin : Est-ce tout ?

Gabriel : Devrait-il y avoir autre chose ?

Olorin : Il n'est de plus pure intention de dissimuler ses sentiments, quand la quête se doit d'être porter seul.

L'archange et l'istari se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Il devenait évident que chacun d'eux devinait être le porteur d'une mission secrète, ou du moins s'autorisaient-ils à le penser.

Seul le seigneur Cirdan connaissait la véritable identité de Gandalf le magicien. La Dame de la Lothlorien, et le seigneur Elrond, savait cet être porteur d'une lourde charge sur ses épaules, cependant, chacun conserva le secret.

Les Valar n'avaient pas pris de décisions irréfléchies concernant l'envoi de leurs émissaires, tout comme celui de Gabriel avait été mûrement raisonné.

Olorin comprit qu'une confession devrait intervenir prochainement entre lui et ce mystérieux personnage. Le roi, dont les sens exacerbés, lui permettaient de ressentir certains faits, et qui, depuis la fusion des âmes, s'étaient intensifiés, interrogea l'archange :

Thranduil : Une seule crainte sème l'appréhension dans mon esprit…pour quelles raisons cherche-t-on à atteindre Dame Olana ?

Gabriel, selon sa volonté de préserver son petit séraphin, détourna la peur du souverain :

Gabriel : Atteindre le bien d'autrui, représente bien plus de jouissance pour celui qui connait les faiblesses de son adversaire.

Thranduil : Soit ! Je ne permettrai, en aucune façon, que l'on s'attaque à elle.

Gabriel : C'est une excellente raison pour laisser libre cours à sa vilénie Majesté, d'où cette insistance.

Tous parurent satisfaits de cette réponse. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'istari devina un mystère que l'on avait pris soin de lui dissimuler, et cela le contraria. Cependant, il décida de ne point s'en montrer chagriné.

Si tel était le cas, il ne sentait pas en mesure de contrarier une aussi céleste décision. A nouveau, le silence se fit. Absorbé dans une profonde réflexion, le roi Thranduil demeurait, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Soudain, il se tourna vers Cirdan. A son air déterminé, le sage comprit qu'une décision venait d'être prise et sans doute devait-elle être d'importance tant les yeux de l'ellon brillaient :

Thranduil : Cirdan, votre avis m'importe beaucoup. Il y a quelques temps déjà qu'un voyage vers les Terres de l'Ouest, s'impose à mon esprit.

Cirdan : En Valinor ?

Thranduil : Là où l'on m'attend peut-être…

Cirdan : J'ai tenté ce voyage. Il en a résulté un refus catégorique.

Thranduil : Cela vous a-t-il été spécifié en personne ?

Cirdan : Thranduil, il n'y a pas eu besoin de paroles tant le message a été clair. Une telle opposition ne saurait être contestée !

Thranduil : Si votre voyage a été ajourné, ma présence est-elle, sûrement requise. Aurait-on l'outrecuidance de faire périr un roi par delà les eaux ?

Gandalf : Majesté, votre entêtement sera perçu comme une provocation de votre part. Ne perdez pas de vu à qui s'adressent vos avertissements.

Thranduil : Qu'ai-je à y perdre ?

Ishtâk : Votre vie Sire.

Thranduil : Ma vie ? Peu m'importe. Seule celle de ma fiancée prévaut sur la mienne. La venue de ce dragon repositionne mes responsabilités. Je dois expier mes fautes passées, autant auprès de mon épouse perdue, que des Valar pour qui mes fautes m'accablent.

Cirdan : Est-ce le bon moment pour vous Thranduil ? Votre désir vous honore, mais provoque l'étonnement chez moi, je dois l'admettre.

Thranduil : S'il me faut plier le genou pour assurer la protection de Dame Olana…je m'exécuterai !

Mise à part la sérénité légendaire de Gabriel, tous considéraient ces mots comme un aveu éblouissant d'un amour passionnel. L'archange s'approcha du monarque. Sa voix était douce et apaisa le souverain :

Gabriel : Admettre vos péchés en faisant acte de pénitence est salvateur pour votre âme. Laissez-vous guider par votre esprit. Les courageuses pensées, dont il est empli, vous honorent.

Approuvant les paroles de Gabriel, chacun s'observa respectueusement n'osant rompre cet instant solennel.

Ce fut le moment choisit par le prince Legolas pour faire son entrer.

Legolas : _Ada_…vous m'avez fait quérir.

Thranduil : Je dois te confier un fait d'importance. Cela s'est produit dans la soirée, sur la plaine du Rhovanion et concerne un dragon noir dont les ravages ont détruit le village de Kergalen.

Legolas : Il est revenu ?

Thranduil : Oui, mon fils. Le mage Gabriel va t'en dire d'avantage.

A l'évocation du mot mage, le sourcil de l'archange s'arqua légèrement. Nom de nom, l'affubler d'une telle dénomination…

Immédiatement, son esprit fit la corrélation avec Alachnÿ. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le comparait à un magicien. Cela heurta sa sensibilité et provoqua une légère irritation qu'il oublia bien vite, avant de lui conter de quoi il s'agissait.

Au fur et à mesure de la narration, le regard du prince passait de l'archange à son père, lequel se tenait droit impassible. A la fin, une étrange question déstabilisa son père :

Legolas : Cela a-t-il une relation avec…Dame Olana ?

Thranduil : Hélas oui, mon fils. Le danger la guette, voici pourquoi je te demande de veiller sur elle lorsque mes devoirs royaux m'en empêcheront.

Les paupières du prince se baissèrent au sol, et il prononça sa réponse accompagné d'un souffle :

Legolas : J'y pourvoirai _ada._

Thranduil : L'inquiétude se lit dans tes yeux _ion nin_.

Legolas : Trouvons l'antre de ce dragon et tuons-le !

L'archange intervint rapidement :

Gabriel : Le plus à craindre n'est pas le dragon, mais son maître.

Legolas : Alors faisons en sorte de ne rater aucun des deux.

Gabriel : Cela ne sera pas chose aisé.

Legolas : Quel est donc ce danger qui, par votre venue, menace les nôtres ?

Thranduil : **Legolas ! **

Gabriel : Laissez, Votre Majesté, voici une inquiétude bien légitime de la part d'un prince dont le devenir de son peuple est indécis. Ce danger, n'est pas infaillible. Notre volonté de le nuire s'en trouvera récompensé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Legolas : Le temps nous fera bientôt défaut. Nous avions déjà un danger à nos portes, voici qu'il s'intensifie par votre venue…

Thranduil : Cela suffit _ion nin_ !

Legolas : Nous devons demander l'aide de la Dame de la Lothlorien !

Thranduil : Pas dans l'immédiat.

Legolas : Je sais combien vos impressions à son égard…

Thranduil : _Daro i Legolas !_ (Arrête Legolas !) Je dois accomplir, auparavant, une mission d'importance qui m'éloignera des miens pendant quelques temps. D'ici mon retour, je te demande de veiller sur Dame Olana.

Legolas : _Goheno nin ada._ (Pardonnez-moi père.) Ne puis-je vous accompagner ? Tauriel obéira à vos injonctions en tous points…

Thranduil : La savoir protégée par tes soins me rendra la tâche plus aisée.

Legolas : Comme il vous plaira Père.

Cirdan : Vous savez où se trouve votre devoir Prince Legolas.

Thranduil : Le roi Dàin, des Monts de Fer va nous rendre visite. J'attends de toi, _ion nin_, un accueil digne de son rang.

Legolas : Sa Majesté Dàin ? Si j'en juge par ce que je viens d'entendre, votre avis sur le peuple nain n'est plus teinté d'amertume.

Thranduil : Toutes les rancœurs ne sont pas dissoutes, mais elles peuvent s'en trouver atténuées par quelques remords avoués si, chacune des deux parties, fait preuve d'intelligence.

Le prince demeura quelques instants songeurs. Farouchement opposé à un rapprochement avec ses anciens ennemis, le roi, soudain, faisait preuve d'une grande mansuétude à leur égard.

Les paroles de Tauriel, résonnaient comme un avertissement :

Thranduil : J'ai prévu quelques aménagements dans mes appartements comme dans ceux de Dame Olana. Les nains m'ont donné une entière satisfaction lors de la construction de ce palais. Il est tout à fait naturel que je fasse, à nouveau, appel à eux. Lorsque tout sera entendu, Gandalf, le seigneur Cirdan, Ishtâk, Gabriel et moi-même nous rendrons aux Havres Gris. Je t'en reparlerai plus tard Legolas.

Legolas : Bien père.

Thranduil : Ton obéissance fait honneur à ton père, _ion nin,_ comme ta volonté de suivre mes pas. Je suis conscient que pour toi, le temps est encore aux découvertes, mais plus tard, tu comprendras combien tenir les rênes du pouvoir est un lourd fardeau.

Cirdan : Ta jeunesse, Legolas, te permets beaucoup, mais l'expérience sera ta meilleure arme. Grandir dans l'ombre de son père procure plus de sagesse qu'un long discours.

Le prince s'inclina devant le Seigneur Cirdan. Ce n'était plus du respect, mais de l'admiration. Présent depuis le premier âge, et supportant le poids du temps, cet ellon représentait aujourd'hui le père spirituel du monde elfique.

Devant une telle évidence, il demeurait essentiel d'en avoir souvenance, ce dont s'acquitta Legolas.

Il quitta la pièce et les sages reprirent leur conversation. Gabriel, pensif, songeait aux griefs dont le fils du roi semblait empli. L'enfant se dressait contre son père, ce qui lui paraissait dangereux.

La venue d'Olana plongeait l'ellon dans un passé tourmenté où la présence d'une mère avait été un îlot de réconfort. Neryëlle s'en était allée errer dans les cavernes de Mandos, alors que son fils dérivait sur un océan d'incertitudes…

Le roi se dirigea vers la porte, signifiant la fin de cette discussion. Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect :

Thranduil : Nous parlerons plus tard de notre départ pour les Havres Gris. Pour l'instant, je m'apprête à recevoir le roi Dàin. Je dois m'assurer de la santé de Ma Dame, dont je devrai me séparer durant ce voyage.

Cirdan : Nous comprenons Thranduil. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Thranduil : Je possédais hier tout le temps nécessaire pour pleurer ma solitude, aujourd'hui, il s'accélère de façon dangereuse à mon grand regret.

Gandalf : Voici bien la seule chose qu'un monarque de votre rang ne peut acquérir sous le sceau de sa souveraineté.

Thranduil : J'avais oublié cette urgence Gandalf…

Dès que la porte fut close, le roi se dirigea vers une aiguière de vin, posé sur la table et s'en servit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Son esprit tourmenté, ne le laissait guère en paix ces derniers temps. La coupe toujours en main, son regard vagabonda sur le décor de sa chambre. Cette pièce où il était resté pensif, de si longues nuits ressassant le passé sans relâche.

Il eut soudain envie de la voir, de caresser ses longs cheveux blancs, de baiser les paupières de ses yeux souvent braqués sur lui. Ce regard…sans cesse posé sur lui…

Un long soupir vida ses poumons. Il se leva d'un bond en direction des appartements d'Olana.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, la toux d'Olana s'était intensifiée. Orlyänne dû réveiller Amélie qui s'était endormie sur un fauteuil. La bonne femme fit un bond en portant la main sur son cœur :

Amélie : Pougne ! Quèqu'y s'passe donc ?

Orlyänne : Olana est brûlante. Vas prévenir Alachnÿ, en espérant qu'il n'est pas en train de cuver son vin.

Amélie : Oui, oui, j'men vas tout'd'suite.

Jamais l'on n'avait vu cette brave vieille courir si vite…enfin courir était, dans son cas, un doux euphémisme, mais elle fit de son mieux pour hâter ses pas. Jack et Aliénor, croisés au détour d'un couloir, faillirent heurter leur amie :

Aliénor : Que t'arrives-t-il Amélie ?

Amélie : Pougne…ahhh…

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore bordel ! On peut pas respirer tranquille ces derniers temps !

Amélie : Olana…

Jack : Quoi Olana ?

Aliénor : Jack, laisse-là reprendre son souffle, tu vois bien qu'elle est dans tous ses états.

Amélie : La p'tiote est brûlante…

Jack : Et c'est pour çà qu'tu nous fais un flan ?

Aliénor sourit :

Aliénor : Jack, c'est sa p'tiote, que veux-tu. Même si ce n'est pas sa véritable mère, une maman reste une maman quel que soit l'âge de sa petite souris.

Jack : Ah, les femmes. Allez, on va chercher Alachnÿ.

Amélie : Mais…si…ah…j'reprends mon souffle…si il est saoul…comme un cochon ?

Jack : Eh ben je l'ferai dessaouler en deux temps trois mouvements t'inquiètes.

Amélie : Voui, mon Jack…

Jack : Allez les femelles, laissez faire un mec, pour une fois.

Un coup sur son bras rappela à cet homme la susceptibilité de son amie. Il y avait certains sujets sur lesquels, la grandeur d'âme d'Aliénor avait ses limites.

Devant la porte de la chambre du magicien, se tenait Nimïel en très bonne forme, les yeux brillants, le sourire coquin, et à ses côtés, un Prince Charmant complètement sous l'emprise d'une belle biture.

Le freluquet, chemise hors du pantalon, chantonnait un air grivois en riant bêtement. Aliénor les fixa l'un après l'autre :

Aliénor : Vous seriez-vous enivrés ?

Prince Charmant : Mais…pas… _hic_, du tout !

Jack : Eh ben t'en tiens une bonne Prince.

Nimïel : Veuillez excuser ce gentilhomme, nous avons fêté de façon un peu trop prononcée, les exploits de ce magicien étonnant. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Amélie : Ma p'tiote…elle est aux portes d'la mort, dites m'en donc point !

Aussitôt, avec toute la courtoisie qui était sienne, Prince Charmant singea, de façon fortement comique, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, Amélie. Cela donna quelque chose de très réussie, du moins pour un amateur de comédie.

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Ma p'tiote…c'est-y qu'elle… est ben à l'article d'la mort qui tue… ma foi donc !

Et le benêt partit dans un grand éclat de rire, aussitôt suivit par Jack qui, pour une fois, devait bien reconnaitre le talent de comédien du farfadet :

Jack : Que t'es con !

Nimïel, en excellent diplomate, intervint rapidement :

Nimïel : Allons, allons Prince, Jack, l'on ne saurait se moquer, même gentiment, de l'amour d'une mère versant, quelque peu dans une exagération tout à fait aléatoire pour nous autres, mâles sans prétention.

Amélie : Ben, j'ai pas tout ben compris, mais t'es gentil toi.

Prince Charmant : Madame…recevez, hic, mes sincères…excuses. Je ne souhaitais, en…aucune façon, porter atteinte à votre sens de la dévotion.

Amélie : J't'en veux pas prinçouille.

Jack : Ou est le vieux macaque ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre :

Mic Mac : En train d'cuver sa vinasse, et j'lui dirai comment qu'tu l'as appelé, Jack. Y va péter des flammes quand y saura…

Jack : La bonne question est de savoir si tu seras encore en vie pour cafarder sale punaise !

Le lutin sortit de sa cachette. C'était fou ce que ce petit gnome pouvait se faire oublier certaine fois et réapparaître comme par magie. Le mercenaire se préparait déjà à lui balancer un bon coup de pied au cul, lorsque le lutin se colla aux jupons d'Amélie :

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi. R'garde Amélie, y veut cogner un gentil lutin tout plein comme moi.

Aliénor : Ne commencez pas tous les deux. Allons plutôt réveiller Alachnÿ.

A l'intérieur de la chambre se faisait entendre un ronflement à réveiller un mort. La bouche grande ouverte, le magicien ronronnait comme un vieux moteur fatigué, alors que son chat, à ses pieds, sur le dos les pattes écartées, laissait échapper de sa gueule d'étranges borborygmes. Au final, ces deux là n'étaient pas si différents dans leurs travers. Tel maître, tel chat !

Jack s'approcha du lit et commença par appeler le magicien, qui, il fallait s'en douter, ne répondit pas et continua son récital sonore. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

Il prit la carafe d'eau sur sa table de nuit et versa le liquide dans sa gorge grande ouverte. Déjà, le lutin se tordait de rire :

Mic Mac : Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui vais m'faire gueuler d'ssus !

Un gargouillement résonna dans la pièce, avant que le magicien ne daigne, dans un premier temps, se tourner sur le côté, cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, et dans un second temps, s'assoir sur son séant en vociférant de sa belle voix de ténor :

Alachnÿ : Mortecouille ! Que se passe t-il ? Qui s'est permis ? **Mic Mac !**

Mic Mac : C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, et cette fois c'est vrai !

Alachnÿ : Que l'on m'apporte une épée, je vais…décapiter ce chancre une bonne fois pour toute ! Je me demande si les têtes des lutins repoussent ?

Prince Charmant se mit à glousser tel un dindon :

Alachnÿ : Ah, je me disais aussi…les deux font la paire. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Jack : Arrête de beugler et laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ah, pour information, c'est moi qui t'ai versé la flotte dans la gueule. T'as une réclamation à faire ?

Etonné, le magicien fixa Jack, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

Alachnÿ : Seriez-vous torché mon ami ?

De nouveau, Prince gloussa :

Alachnÿ : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens une légère irritation face à ce tartuffe.

Aussitôt Nimïel entraina Prince au dehors et attendit sagement avec lui.

Jack expliqua le pourquoi du comment et le magicien, en râlant, c'était tout de même la moindre des choses après un tel réveil en fanfare, s'empara de sa besace et suivit le mercenaire.

Pas affolée pour un sou, Orlyänne épongeait le front de son amie avec des gestes doux, ce qui frappa l'attention d'Aliénor :

Aliénor : Comment est-elle ?

Orlyänne : _Gramïnnn shilännen bourrrtoutïn._ (Sa toux n'est pas très jolie.)

Aliénor : Alachnÿ va voir tout çà de plus près.

Alachnÿ : Voir quoi je vous prie ? Je vous rappelle que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de la langue de cette amazone !

L'amazone adressa un charmant sourire avant de se rapprocher du magicien. Aussitôt, l'homme crut bon de faire quelques effets de manche, histoire d'impressionner quelque peu son adversaire qui, était-il utile de le préciser, ne l'était en aucune façon.

Découvrant ses avant bras, Alachnÿ ouvrit d'un geste empreint de solennité, sa sacoche et en sortit une petite fiole, un long tube de métal, ou du moins cela y ressemblait-il et un drôle d'appareil que chacun observa avec curiosité.

Il s'agissait d'un pavillon de fer relié à une sorte de cordon mou, auquel, à son extrémité, était accroché une corne en os. Pour deviner la nature exacte de cet ossement…cela relevait du mystère.

Précautionneusement, et sous les gros yeux globuleux du lutin qui se tenait en face du mage sur le bord du lit, Alachnÿ posa le rond sur la poitrine d'Olana et de son autre main porta la corne contre son conduit auditif.

Mic Mac : Quèqu'y fait ? Il écoute quoi là ?

Jack : Son cœur et ses poumons triple buse !

Amélie : Comment c'est-t-y qui fait donc çà ? Ben, pougne, j'oubliais qu'c'est d'la magie.

Jack : Laisse-moi rigoler Amélie ! Si çà c'est d'la magie, alors moi je suis le pape.

Mic Mac : Qui sait ce bonze ?

Jack : Trop long à expliquer.

Irrité, par son réveil en fanfare et par l'indiscipline de ses amis, le magicien tempêta :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Puis-je écouter les battements de son cœur sans entendre vos fariboles ?

Le silence se fit instantanément :

Alachnÿ : Allez-y Olana, veuillez tousser.

Amélie : Pourquoi qu'tu lui demandes de tousser alors qu'çà lui fait mal ?

Alachnÿ : A votre avis ? Non, réflexion faite, je vais m'en dispenser. Pour votre gouverne, et je ne me répèterai pas…

Il attendit que tout son auditoire soit suspendu à ses lèvres pour continuer son explication. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son côté cabotin ressurgissait dans n'importe quelle situation :

Alachnÿ : Ceci, est un appareil sortant tout droit de mon esprit Ô combien inventif. Je dois admettre que tout le mérite m'en revient et quelques félicitations de votre part ne me sembleraient point superflues.

Mic Mac : Cà va l'magicien ? T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

Alachnÿ : Il y a une partie de ton anatomie qui ne va pas tarder à enfler si tu persistes à nier mon génie petit insecte répugnant !

Prudent, le lutin s'abstint de tous commentaires hasardeux et reporta, comme tous les autres, son attention sur l'objet en question :

Alachnÿ : Je disais donc, et ouvrez bien vos oreilles… cet appareil, né de mon imagination et d'une propension innée pour les découvertes scientifiques, permet d'écouter les battements cardiaques, ou, pour les profanes, les palpitations du cœur, ainsi que le murmure respiratoire.

Amélie : Quèque c'est-t-y qui murmure le respiratoire ?

Jack : Amélie, le respiratoire c'est pas une personne, mais le bruit que font les poumons.

Alachnÿ : Ceux qui nous sert à emmagasiner de l'air dans notre corps et produire une inspiration…uummm, expiration ouffff.

Chaperon Rose : Ouhh, en voici une explication détaillée magicien.

Alachnÿ : Une chose est sûre vous concernant, charmante jeune fille perverse, vos poumons ne vous laisseront jamais choir ! Ils rempliront leur office avec ferveur en vous sauvant de l'asphyxie, au vu de leurs tailles…conséquentes.

Jack : Bon, quand t'auras fini d'te faire mousser auprès des donzelles, tu pourras peut être soigné Olana !

Alachnÿ : Ah, il ne fait pas bon m'interrompre et me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, surtout si je me relève difficilement d'une biture, comme celle que je porte comme un sacerdoce. Oups, heureusement, la paire d'ailes n'est pas présente…

Mic Mac : Vouais, mais j'ai une langue !

Alachnÿ : Tenez-moi ce microbe, j'ai là une pince aiguisée qu'il me plairait de tester sur cet organe tout juste bon à déblatérer des _couillettes._

Aliénor : Cessez immédiatement vos escarmouches !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, ma poupoune, tu m'as scié le fondement.

Jack : 'tain, vous tenez une de ces formes. La pauvre Olana, par contre, c'est pas trop çà pour elle.

Alachnÿ : N'ayez aucune inquiétude la concernant. Mon savoir va venir à bout de cette légère infection pulmonaire et cette potion me fera entrer au panthéon de la Gloire par la grande porte et avec une fanfare. Il ne sera pas exclu que l'on ne me rende même les honneurs…chose que je mériterais amplement !

Jack soupira alors qu'Aliénor murmurait :

Aliénor : Cet énergumène est juste impossible. Je ne sais ce qui retient ma main de le _calotter_.

Jack : Laisse tombé, ce bonze est une bombe à retardement.

Alors qu'Amélie aidait Olana à avaler la potion, le magicien sortit de sa sacoche un pot à onguents :

Alachnÿ : Déposez sur sa gorge une couche épaisse e ce remède, cela l'aidera à mieux respirer.

Olana, faible, mais reconnaissante, s'empara de la main d'Alachnÿ :

Olana : Merci Alachnÿ.

Alachnÿ : Allons, allons, vous connaissez mon empressement à préserver la santé du diamant de Sa Majesté !

Chaperon Rose : OOhh ! Entends-tu cela, ma pipounette ? Notre ami nous gratifie d'un brin de poésie.

Alachnÿ : Je vous gratifierais bien d'une autre chose que la décence m'interdit de nommer ici-même.

Pendant ce temps-là, le lutin, avait récupérer l'ancêtre du stéthoscope et s'amusait à le placer sur son torse afin d'écouter ce qui lui servait de cœur. Il dû bien le chercher, tant il battait avec fourberie celui-là. Le magicien lui arracha des mains d'un geste sec en vociférant :

Alachnÿ : Je me demande bien ce qu'il y aurait à écouter dans ce petit corps tordu comme une racine pourrie !

Jack : Sa connerie peut-être ?

Alachnÿ : Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle puisse s'écouter, mais, par contre, si elle se mesurait, sans doute servirait-il de mètre étalon, sinon, je ne vois aucune autre utilité à ce gnome.

Vexé, le lutin recula de quelques pas avant de tendre son majeur. Il avait pris soin de se placer près de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée, de peur de recevoir un mauvais sort du magicien, lorsqu'il butta sur le roi Thranduil.

Dans l'encadrement, l'ellon paraissait immense. Le lutin sembla se tasser sur lui-même et disparaître, tant il s'était recroquevillé. Ses gros yeux globuleux fixaient le monarque. Impressionné, il n'osa plus émettre le moindre mouvement.

Les femmes s'inclinèrent avec grâce, enfin, sauf Amélie, pour qui cet exercice ne serait définitivement jamais acquis. Elle tenta de reprendre la posture du héron et demeura légèrement coincée. Les hommes et elfes présents s'inclinèrent, alors que Prince, les yeux brillants, ne cessait de reluquer les habits royaux.

Un couinement faillit sortir de sa gorge, mais il parvint à se contenir. Tant de magnificence lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Orlyänne, se frappa la poitrine, comme à son habitude, alors qu'Aliénor, recommençait à manquer d'air. Qu'allait encore sortir cette elfine imprévisible :

Orlyänne : Bienvenue à vous, ô Grand roi de Splendeur ! Votre fiancée, et Mon Amie, ici présente, est souffrante, mais le magicien de grand renom, à votre gauche, s'est dévoué, corps et âme afin de voler à son secours.

Thranduil : Est-ce la raison de cet attroupement ?

Aliénor : Nous nous retirons sur le champ Sire.

Chaperon Rose : Il n'était nullement dans nos intentions de déplaire à Votre Majesté.

Opéca lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Amélie, reposa enfin son pied par terre, ce qui était fort heureux, la chute se profilant à l'horizon…et prit la parole :

Amélie : Sire royal, ce serait-il possible que j'arrange un peu ma p'tite pougne pour què soit ben présentable comme y faut ?

Arquant un sourcil, ce qui provoqua chez Prince, un soupir de contentement, le roi autorisa ce léger contretemps, fit demi-tour et attendit devant la porte, alors que tous sortaient en faisant moult courbettes devant lui. Seuls demeurèrent Orlyänne et Amélie près de la jeune femme.

Après une toilette sommaire, elles prirent congé de leur amie.

Satisfait de se trouver enfin seul avec elle, le monarque put enfin s'approcher de son aimée. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits. Olana tenta de le rassurer, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux l'en empêcha :

Thranduil : Chuuutt, ne parlez pas mon ange. Reposez-vous.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Les yeux brillants, elle s'évertua à le rassurer avec un sourire, lequel fit fondre l'elfe. Sa main caressa son front tandis qu'il l'effleurait d'un baiser :

Thranduil : Désirez-vous ma compagnie _meleth nin_ ? (Mon amour)

Olana : Plus que jamais _aran nin_. (Mon roi)

Thranduil ôta ses bottes et prit place sur le lit. Son manteau de nuit, un fort bel assemblage de pièces de tissus précieux agrémenté d'arabesque brodées de fils d'argent, s'étala sur le matelas telle la corolle d'une fleur. Son parfum de cèdre et d'agrumes se dispersait dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux blonds se mêlèrent à la chevelure diaphane de la jeune femme.

Son menton imberbe, effleura le front chaud de sa fiancée.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, savourant le contact de son corps. Bien qu'ayant légèrement diminué, la fièvre de la jeune femme demeurait intense. Cette chaleur étonna le souverain. Les elfes étaient exempts de maladies. Il connaissait la fragilité des humains, mais ne l'avait jamais constaté par lui-même. Elle lui semblait si fragile, et bien que prévisible, cette maladie renforçait un peu plus leurs liens.

Bien couverte, Olana continuait, de temps à autre à tousser, ce qui le faisait soupirer et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. De temps à autre, il baignait son front moite, y déposant un doux baiser. Le contact de ses lèvres fraîches était un réconfort pour elle. De temps à autre, elle posait son regard sur ce profil parfait. Tant de finesse dans ces traits la laissait admirative.

Cette pose, affirmait une certaine autorité, comme une noblesse de caractère. Il fallait y voir l'approche d'une certaine perfection. Les lignes essentielles de ce visage, invitaient à contempler une beauté intemporelle.

Il lui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'en rassasier…

Malgré sa faiblesse, elle devina chez lui une gêne qu'il peinait à dissimuler :

Olana : Me cachez-vous un fait d'importance Majesté ?

Thranduil : Chut…je vous ai dit de vous reposer.

Olana : Je ressens votre inquiétude.

Thranduil : Nous parlerons plus tard, _petit ange_.

Olana : Vous comptez vous éloigner de moi…c'est cela ?

Thranduil : Je le dois en effet, Ma Dame, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Je veux vous savoir tout à fait remise avant cela.

Olana : Quant à moi, je vous répète, de ne pas vous inquiéter pour ma santé. Je suis très bien soignée, et…

Une quinte de toux interrompit son discours. L'ellon passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Olana, puis approcha son visage contre le sien et frotta sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Je vous ordonne Olana de vous reposer et le roi, en cet instant, n'admettra aucun acte de désobéissance.

Olana : J'obéis, sur le champ, à Votre Majesté.

Ses paupières se baissèrent et sa respiration sifflante tenta de se discipliner :

Olana : Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me chanter la berceuse que vous fredonniez, autrefois, à votre fils Legolas pour l'endormir ?

Thranduil : Si tel est votre souhait…

Il se souvint de la dernière fois où il avait fredonné ces paroles…et elles lui étaient adressées. La voix du monarque s'éleva dans les airs et le sourire de sa fiancée n'avait rien à envier à celui de son fils lorsque ce dernier, combattait son envie de s'endormir pour écouter jusqu'à la fin, cette douce berceuse…

Olana en fit autant, mais la fatigue la cueillit au troisième couplet de la chanson. Il prit soin de l'achever avant de dévisager attentivement sa fiancée. Le nez bouché, la jeune femme avait entrouvert les lèvres et un curieux son en sortait. Il sourit. Elle ronflait. De légers et précieux petits ronflements, dus à sa maladie, qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

Ce n'était pas désagréable à son oreille…

Le regard posé sur ce visage, et plongé dans une contemplation amoureuse, il la berça comme une enfant.

Elle paraissait si fragile entre ses bras...

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à la surface de son front. D'un geste précautionneux, il les épongea, prenant soin de ne point l'éveiller.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il lui semblait sur le point d'éclater. Aucune personne en ce monde n'aurait été en mesure de comprendre cette passion envahissante.

Elle était devenue sa Possession comme elle serait à jamais son Obsession, et toutes les maladies du monde ne pourraient les séparer. Seule la mort… mais il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu.

Il trouverait le moyen…il le fallait…

Ses baisers accompagnèrent le sommeil d'Olana et se calant contre les oreillers, le sien s'invita à lui sans qu'il ne l'ait cherché, peuplé de rêves.

Apparaissant d'abord dans un brouillard, ils s'offrirent enfin dans toutes leurs clartés.

Le temps s'était déplacé vers un passé où la douleur se disputait à la culpabilité…ou la fin de l'innocence préparait le terrain de l'errance…

Celle pour laquelle elle avait été préparée.

* Les phrases du paragraphe nommé : _« Et la musique céleste s'éleva dans les profondeurs du néant. »_ marquée d'une astérisque, sont extraites du livre « _Le Silmarillion_ » d Tolkien.

* Anathème : Malédiction par laquelle l'Eglise excommunie une personne de la société des Fidèles. Condamnation sévère ayant pour but de jeter une malédiction sur la personne au sujet de ses actes commis, voire de ses opinions.

* Michel, Mikaël, ou Michaël. Il existe trois orthographes possibles, concernant ce nom biblique.

* Chérubins : Ils détiennent et protègent la Connaissance Divine. Ils sont également chargés des plus hautes tâches. Ils font partie des **êtres supérieurs**, dans la hiérarchie de classe des anges, avec les _Trônes_ et les _Séraphins_.

Viennent ensuite les **êtres intermédiaires**, avec les Dominations, les Puissances et les Vertus.

En dernier viennent les **êtres de Lumière ou Gardiens**, avec les _Principautés_, les _Archanges_ et les _Anges_.

* _Ad vitam aeternam_ : Plusieurs traductions possible : « Jusqu'à la fin des temps », « A jamais », « Pour la vie éternelle », « Pour l'éternité ».


	42. Chapter 42 Souvenirs, souvenirs

Mara mesta à toutes et tous,

Mara mesta ma petite Communauté d'Obsession.

Cela fait un an, jour pour jour, que je me suis inscrite sur ce site. Un an aussi que j'ai commencé mon écriture d'Obsession. Les débuts ne furent pas faciles et j'ai conscience de devoir reprendre mes premiers chapitres, chose que je ferai probablement. Quand, je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai la ferme intention d'y revenir. J'espère avoir progressé au fur et à mesure de l'envoi de mes chapitres…en tous les cas, j'ai tenté d'élargir mon vocabulaire, varier les dialogues, mais il reste encore pas mal de travail pour contenter mes intentions. Du côté de l'orthographe, je sais qu'il existe encore quelques fautes, je les traque, mais là aussi ce n'est guère facile. Enfin, tant que les idées sont au rendez-vous, c'est l'essentiel. Je ferai en sorte de continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin et vous proposer ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps.

A cette occasion, je vais poster, en plus du chapitre 41 « _Souvenirs, souvenirs_ », deux autres textes :

\- « _Le baiser d'un ange_ », qui raconte la rencontre entre Olana et son archange écrit à la première personne.

\- et « _Un an déjà_ », un repas festif, entre mes personnages pour cette occasion.

Ce chapitre 41 narre des souvenirs, comme son nom l'indique, essentiel pour l'histoire de l'un de mes personnages.

J'ai pris ENORMEMENT de plaisir à l'écrire. Les dialogues, le contexte…tout fut plaisant à créer. J'espère que le plaisir sera partagé.

Pour accompagner la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous conseille :

\- L'album SUN par Thomas Bergersen, dans sa totalité, car toutes les musiques sont belles.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie les lecteurs qui, depuis un an, maintenant me suive. Les tous premiers, comme les derniers arrivés. Merci à vous.

Et un merci particulier pour les membres de ma petite Communauté, à savoir :

Baka Saru, Méliane, Fanélia, Akiko-Tora, Eilonna, Evraldrym, Amrod, Alexandre, et ceux qui m'ont placé dans leurs favoris…

Je n'oublie pas, qu'écrire, c'est avant tout, partager.

A très bientôt.

Profitez bien des derniers jours de l'été…

Arakïell.

Chapitre 42

Souvenirs,

Souvenirs...

Jour de représailles

Le cocher, assis sur le banc de la charrette, observait les deux percherons constituant l'attelage, mâchouiller quelques brins d'herbe poussant aux abords du chemin. Près de la porte dérobée du tribunal, il attendait, patiemment la venue d'Olana. L'homme, que l'on avait fait venir d'un village voisin, se souciait comme d'une guigne de la nature de son transport. Pour lui, seul comptait la bourse qu'on lui avait promise. Pourquoi chercherait-il à en savoir plus ?

La fille indigne des Seigneurs d'Isendrill, méritait bien ce petit aparté. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas assassiné son époux Conrad ? Peu lui importait de « _trimballer_ » l'accusée à travers tout le village dans le seul but de lui faire honte. Si c'était la volonté de sa famille…

Tout de même, pensait-il en secouant la tête, quelle mère pouvait agir de la sorte ? Laver l'honneur de cette famille, méritait-il un tel châtiment ? Pour cette mère, mettre en pratique son enseignement religieux en le poussant à son paroxysme ressemblait à de l'acharnement. Cette piété, fit le bonheur de l'archevêque. Avoir la main mise sur ses ouailles en distillant la honte, comme le repentir, lui semblait une formidable opportunité.

Le rendu du jugement par la Cour, avait été un moment d'une rare solennité :

Prévôt Chemalier : Attendu, que la prévenue à user de son droit légitime à faire cesser à son encontre, une agression, par des moyens en d'autres cas interdits, mais en ce cas, nécessaire pour sa survie, nous déclarons, non coupable, Damoiselle Olana d'Isendrill du comté de Faye et levons l'accusation présumée de meurtre à son encontre. La prévenue est libre. Monseigneur _Dioclétien_, souhaitez-vous prendre la parole au nom du Saint Siège que vous avez l'honneur de représenter ?

Le public avait retenu son souffle :

Monseigneur Dioclétien : En tant que représentant du gouvernement pontifical, j'ai l'honneur d'être le très humble et très obéissant fils et serviteur de Sa Sainteté _Innocent III_. Prendre la parole devant ce tribunal représente une mission d'importance. Suis-je autoriser à délivrer le message papal ?

Prévôt Chemalier : Daignez, Excellence, nous en faire part je vous prie.

Monseigneur Dioclétien : La légitime défense violente, est radicalement exclue par les Saintes Ecritures. Il est inconcevable de rendre le mal par le mal. Néanmoins, Damoiselle Olana D'Isendrill, par son jeune âge et sa condition de femme, a été généreusement gracié par Notre très Saint Père par qui la bonté se répandra sur nos terres comme celles, lointaines et saintes, où perdure l'espoir de reconquête. Toutefois, une punition exemplaire se devait d'être administrée à cette brebis égarée, aussi sera-t-elle frappée d'anathème et exclue de notre communauté religieuse. Puisse-t-elle, pour le restant de ses jours, expier sa faute. Parvenue devant ses juges célestes, parviendra-t-elle à obtenir sa rédemption et le pardon tant espéré.

Un brouhaha innommable s'ensuivit, alors que les gardiens emportaient une jeune femme détruite.

Sur le sommet de la colline faisant face au village, une ombre divine écoutait, portées par le souffle du vent, ces paroles insidieuses. Gabriel laissa s'envoler celles qu'ils retenaient malgré lui :

Gabriel : _Argumentum ad ignorantiam_. _Ab esse ad posse valet, a posse ad esse non valet consequentia. Absit omen_. (Argument de l'ignorance. De l'existence d'une chose on conclut à sa possibilité de la possibilité d'une chose, on ne peut conclure à son existence. Que cela ne soit pas une malédiction n'appelle pas le mal.) Qu'il soit pardonné pour son ignorance.

Ce à quoi il lui fut répondu :

Voix céleste : _Abusus non tollit usum. Adhuc sub judice lis est_. (L'abus, n'exclut pas l'usage. Le procès est encore devant le juge.)

Gabriel : _Fiat voluntas tua._ (Que ta volonté soit faite.)

Etonné, le prévôt _Chemâlier_, officier de justice, tenta de l'en dissuader, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination combinée de Dame Rosemonde d'Isendrill et de l'évêque Dioclétien.

Après tout, l'accusation avait été levée et la cause de légitime défense retenue. Par conséquent, il devenait inutile de pousser plus loin les investigations.

Rien n'y fit, et la jeune femme s'apprêta à subir sa dernière épreuve.

Dans sa robe rouge, choisie délibérément par sa famille dans le seul but de la faire paraitre visible aux yeux de tous, Olana, pâle et silencieuse, se laissa attacher, une dernière fois, avant de relever la tête dans un sursaut de courage. Les mots de Gabriel chantaient dans son esprit, lui octroyant une force incroyable :

Duchesse d'Isendrill : Voyez l'arrogance dont elle fait preuve ! Cette enfant m'aura tout fait. Que n'aurais-je aimé ne jamais la concevoir…

Frère d'Olana : Elle ne restera plus très longtemps votre fille, Mère. Bientôt, elle vivra son errance, de village en village, telle que sa punition l'exige.

Duchesse d'Isendrill : Vous avez raison mon fils. Sans doute, prendra-t-on pitié de cette souillon et lui accordera-t-on un travail à la ferme ou dans une quelconque auberge. Veillez bien, à récompenser le brave dont la piété lui rendra grâce. Je ne suis tout de même pas un monstre.

Frère d'Olana : Mère, vous avez fait preuve d'une générosité tout à fait exemplaire.

Duchesse d'Isendrill : Rentrons, mon fils, je souhaite oublier, au plus vite, jusqu'à son existence.

Frère d'Olana : Comme il vous plaira Mère.

Duchesse d'Isendrill : Enfin…il est grands temps de se consacrer à vos futures noces. Votre fiancée me semble exquise. Que l'exemple de votre sœur vous remette à l'esprit ce fait d'importance concevoir des mâles, et si le destin vous envoyait une fille, je vous conseillerais vivement de veiller à son éducation. Après tout, mon mariage avec votre père n'a pas fait de moi une meurtrière que je sache ! Les femmes ont le rôle de l'ombre mon fils, votre sœur ne l'a jamais compris. Voyez ce que son esprit belliqueux en aura fait !

Frère d'Olana : Vos paroles ne resteront pas lettres morte ma mère. Je m'engage à ce que mon épouse les prennent également à sa charge.

Duchesse d'Isendrill : Avant de perdre une guerre, commençons par débusquer les ennemis dans nos rangs.

L'imposant carrosse des d'Isendrill s'ébranla emportant avec lui les dignes représentants de la famille seigneuriale.

Aux abords de la route, la plèbe était amassée n'attendant qu'un signe pour s'enflammer. L'impatience, comme la haine, montait d'un cran. Satan lui-même aurait été ravi.

Dès que l'on aperçut la carriole, les honnêtes gens se déchaînèrent joyeusement. Les bouches trop longtemps closes, s'ouvrirent et des mots putrides s'en échappèrent. L'on n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient véritablement destinés à cette jeune femme ou à sa famille tant ils étaient troubles.

Les Seigneurs de ces terres n'étaient pas aimés, seulement craints. Il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de s'en prendre directement, voire indirectement à l'un d'entre eux, sauf peut-être à celle tombée en disgrâce. Cette opportunité représenta, donc, une occasion à saisir. Se défouler copieusement, en piochant dans la haine depuis longtemps accumulée par ces pauvres hères, paraissait une occasion à saisir.

Ainsi, sous couvert de châtier la « _criminelle_ », se déchaina la curie, adressée, en fait, à ses nobles géniteurs.

Les femmes paraissaient les plus virulentes. Les hommes, avec leurs enfants aux nez sales, perchés sur leurs épaules, riaient d'entendre les gouailles inspirées de leurs légitimes se dispenser avec frénésie.

Parmi le peuple en colère, une troupe d'amis, venus rendre visite à Rose, la tenancière du bordel et unique auberge du village « _La taverne du puits sans fond_ », tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe sur cette représentation théâtrale.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était qu'elle allait devenir triomphale, et mériter moult rappels.

Dès les premiers tours de roues, la voix cruelle des donneurs de leçons en tout genre s'éleva :

Villageoise : Alors, çà t'fait quoi la fille déchue d'sombrer dans la boue ? Ben nous, on en, rigole pas vrai les gars ? A elle de bouffer la rage à not'place !

Parmi ces femmes, se tenait une matrone au doux prénom de Micheline, l'ennemie jurée d'Amélie. Par le passé, et pour bien des motifs, les deux femmes s'étaient déjà battues à mains nues et souvent Amélie avait su tirer son épingle du jeu. Par esprit de revanche, la grosse femme aux cheveux roux avec une formidable verrue sur la joue, alimenta son discours ordurier en jetant un regard incendiaire à sa rivale :

Micheline : Elle fait plus sa michetonneuse la grande fille des seigneurs…et d'abord, pourquoi donc qu'ton mari allait chasser la gueuse ? Hein ? Ben j'm'en vais donc vous l'dire moi, la Damoiselle gardait ben ses cuisses serrées et laissait faire les grands travaux aux aut'…Bien pratique quand nous aut', on a pas d'aut'choix qu'd's'farcir nos courges !

Les courges, proprement nommées, firent un tantinet la grimace, alors que le sang d'Amélie, lui, ne fit qu'un tour :

Amélie : En tous cas, tes cuissots, s'sont pas privés d's'écarter pour un bon nombre la Micheline ! J'suis presque sûre qu'tous les mâles d'ce trou à rats, a visité ta grotte. Et pis, me dis pas donc, qu'c'est faux, tout c'qui sort d'ton clapet sent l'mensonge à plein nez ! Y'à qu'a t'zieuter pour comprendre qu'une poule chierait des œufs biscornus rien qu'à voir ta face tordue !

Opéca les yeux rétrécis par la colère ne se privait pas non plus pour émettre son avis et déposa une autre couche. Les deux femmes tenaient une sacrée forme :

Opéca : T'as raison la vieille. Toutes ces femmes convenables, sont tout justes bonnes à s'faire pleurer la madeleine ! Mais quand à astiquer les poireaux d'leurs bouseux d'mari, là, y'à pu personne. Au fond çà les arrangent bien à ces coincées d'la gaudriole, pas vrai ? Alors range ta gouaille dans ton goitre la Micheline, ou j'vais t'faire ravaler ta langue ben chargée !

Micheline : J'te cause toi, la pouilleuse ?

Opéca : Ouais, tu m'causes et tu vas m'trouver !

Micheline : Et çà s'croit tout permis parce qu'çà's'fait payer pour vidanger les asperges d'nos bonshommes !

Opéca : J'peux t'dire qu'le service trois pièces d'ton mari y sert à plus grand-chose, à part pisser sur son foin.

Micheline : Quèque y t'empêche de l'laisser à sa légitime ?

L'occasion était trop belle. La belle brune posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ondula du bassin en fixant dans les yeux son ennemie :

Opéca : Mais, uniquement pour le plaisir d'lui faire mousser l'créateur et de l'entendre crier « _Maman_ », en pleurnichant comme un gland.

Mic Mac : Ouais…le, gland, le gland !

Les hommes présents, se moquèrent du mari qui, furieux d'être placé au centre d'une polémique en sa défaveur, fulminait.

Jack, Aliénor et Zorgûnn, assistaient à ce pugilat et leurs humeurs s'en trouvèrent…légèrement contrarié :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces conneries ?

Aliénor : Opéca me semble être en très grande forme

Jack : On dirait. Quand même, y sont tarés de s'en prendre à cette gosse ? 'Tain, je sens qu'tout çà va m'gonfler vite fait !

Aliénor : Comment peut-on agir de la sorte ? C'est monstrueux !

Dissimulé sous une capuche, un sbire de la famille d'Isendrill observait la scène, se délectant du scandale occasionné par la disgrâce de la fille cadette. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux et faire son rapport à la génitrice de l'accusée, une étrange équipée attira son attention.

Ils semblaient avoir formé une sorte de coalition autour d'Olana. Face à tant de détermination, l'espion sourit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un tel fait ne s'était pas produit sur ces terres. La terreur imposée par cette maudite famille butait contre ces gens à la volonté farouche. Un écueil surprenant et pas si désagréable après tout. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'il l'espérait. Ainsi, il existait encore des courageux sur ces terres ?

Finalement, les détracteurs de la fille des Isendrill, trouveraient à qui parler, ce qui ajouterait un peu de piquant à la situation.

Cela sonnait comme une déclaration de guerre adressée à ces gens hautains. Ils n'inspiraient que répugnance à beaucoup, y compris les autres familles de la noblesse. Ce sentiment se répandait insidieusement, à tous les niveaux, jusque chez leurs gens.

Des cuisines jusqu'au capitaine de la garde du château, nombreux étaient ceux qui rêvaient leur chute et leur disgrâce. L'évidence se trouvait là, devant ses yeux. Ces étrangers y parviendraient peut-être.

Tout heureux, à la perspective d'un tel avenir pour ces gens, l'espion quitta la place du village un sourire sur les lèvres. Mieux valait omettre de mettre en avant cet aspect de la question. Il serait toujours temps pour eux d'être placé devant cette évidence. Finalement, les voir mordre la poussière promettait d'être jubilatoire.

Pendant ce temps, la populace réclamait son lot de violences et autre règlements de comptes. Un elfe aux yeux bridés, s'apprêtait à frapper fort, et ceci sans formule de politesse ni annonce déclamé par un chambellan. Le début des ennuis, pensa Zorgûnn en se passant, rapidement la main sur le front. La journée promettait d'être chargée et la fête prenait son envol.

Après tout, il y avait un moment que tous ses amis, à commencer par lui-même, ne s'était offert un tel divertissement. Cela valait très certainement le détour !

Personne ne remarqua un petit personnage passant de l'un à l'autre, fouillant toutes les poches pour n'y trouver…rien, au final, ce qui fit enrager le lutin Mic Mac :

Mic Mac : Tas d'glands ! Vous avez rien dans vos poches et rien dans vos caboches non plus…

Et soudain, il la vit. Grande, droite, fière, tremblante, mais déterminée à faire face à cette haine. Ce qui le frappa, fut sa beauté. Jamais une telle finesse n'avait été soumise à son appréciation. Lui, petit être insignifiant aux yeux de beaucoup, s'enflamma pour cet être meurtri et malgré sa petite taille, sa voix résonna comme un coup de semonce :

Mic Mac : Vous êtes qu'des peaux d'couilles ratatinées ! Quèqu'elle vous a fait la mignonette ? Vous z'êtes jaloux d'elle et surtout vous les vieilles biques !

Micheline : Non mais, de quoi tu t'mêles le lutin ? Va t'en voler plus loin, p'tite crotte !

Les gamins présents firent une ronde et commencèrent à scander des mots qui eurent pour mérite d'irriter le gnome :

Enfants : Mic Mac, la mini crotte…Mic Mac, la mini crotte…

Deux ou trois coups de pieds plus tard et une avalanche de couinements de morveux mal torchés en prime, le lutin fut pris à partie par des parents agacés :

Femme : Attrapez-moi ce sale lutin ! C'est-t-y pas la première fois qui nous fait l'coup cui'là ! J'm'en vais lui frotter sa sale trogne.

Mic Mac : Faudrait d'abord qu't'arrives à m'choper vieille peau ! T'as la face aussi moche qu'la semelle d'une vieille godasse, c'est pas peu dire !

Bien évidemment, autant demander d'attraper le temps qui passait…

Fort agile, le petit farceur se faufilait entre les jambes, se jouant de la colère des villageois en n'omettant point de tendre, et ce de façon remarquable, ses deux majeurs à l'adresse de ses admirateurs. Une dextérité exemplaire !

De son côté, Prince Charmant, poudré et _perruqué_ à la perfection, s'avançait parmi le groupe ou se trouvait ses amis. A la vue de ces humains mal dégrossis, du moins à son précieux avis, le hobereau fit la grimace et posa son petit mouchoir de soie bordé de dentelle de Venise sur son nez :

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Mais que ces gens sentent mauvais.

Jack : Non ! Tu daignes nous faire part de ta présence, _margoulin_ ?

Prince Charmant : Quel accueil ! Figurez-vous que je m'en revenais de l'auberge de Rose et cette dernière, avec son amabilité légendaire, m'a indiqué l'endroit où vous vous trouviez. En chemin, moult agitations, m'a fait comprendre qu'il se passait un événement de grande importance, d'où ma présence en ces lieux.

Jack : Tout çà pour nous dire que tu nous cherchais, mec ? 'tain, j'adore ton sens du raccourci.

Prince Charmant : Un fait, quel qu'il soit, se doit toujours d'être amené dans une conversation, avec doigté et élégance…

Mic Mac : Et mes doigts…y t'plaisent, l'bourrin ?

Prince Charmant : Toujours au fait des bonnes manières petit gnome ! Alors, pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à toi en ce glorieux jour ?

Mic Mac : Ben là, tu vois, pour une fois, c'est pas après moi qu'y en ont ces gonzes, y z'ont d'aut' chats à fouetter. R'garde, cette pauv' mignonnette ! Y lui font qu'des misères. Peignes culs !

Dès qu'il posa son regard sur la jeune femme et la foule se déchainant sur elle, le freluquet sentit son sang bouillir :

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé ! Allons allons, braves gens, un peu de retenu ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à cette innocente enfant, dont la présence à elle seule est une ode à la beauté ? Veuillez donc cessez vos réprimandes enfantines, un tantinet déplacées, et réadapter un comportement plus conforme à votre condition de paysan.

Un instant le silence se fit. Comme il était à prévoir, personne ne comprit la signification d'un tel discours et la grosse Micheline, résuma, à elle seule, les pensées de tous les villageois :

Micheline : Quèqu'y raconte l'enfariné ? On t'cause nous ? Va plutôt agiter tes dentelles ailleurs pour t'faire du vent corniaud !

Outré, Prince Charmant ouvrit de grands yeux :

Prince Charmant : Que la peste et le choléra vous emporte, vieille rombière ! Non mais en voici des façons de s'adresser à un gentilhomme d'excellente condition !

Le mari de la « _rombière_ » commença à s'approcher du dandy et, tout naturellement, la colère de Prince fondit comme neige au soleil :

Prince Charmant : Enfin, ce que j'en disais, après tout…

Nimïel enveloppé d'un vêtement magnifique, ses oreilles dissimulés sous sa chevelure resplendissante, marchait dans leur direction tel un Seigneur de haute lignée, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs :

Nimïel : Ola, ola, braves gens…il se déroule, en ces lieux, des événements dont la portée vous égare, car enfin, ce Prince de bonne famille ne méritait, en aucune façon, un accueil aussi empli d'impolitesse, tout comme le traitement inhumain octroyé à cette Gente Damoiselle dont la pâleur extrême démontre son mal-être. J'en veux pour preuve l'affront dont vient d'être victime en ce lieu, cet aristocrate de grand renom et les ignominies que vous vous apprêtez à commettre au nom de je ne sais quel principe, si tant est qu'il en existât au moins un. Mon témoignage auprès des autorités de ce village ne comptera point pour faire du vent, même si un petit courant d'air salvateur offrirait à vos esprits échauffés autant qu'à mon odorat, quelque peu incommodé, un semblant de régénérescence espéré avec ardeur. Je vous prie donc de cesser, à la seconde où mes mots viendront chanter à vos oreilles, ces mauvaises intentions, hautement répréhensible et, fallait-il le préciser à nouveau, peu enclines à rehausser vos petitesses.

Enivrés par ce flot de belles paroles, chacun se lançaient des regards éperdus. Le lot de bouseux constituant cet auditoire, espérait vivement qu'une, voire si la chance était de leurs côtés, plusieurs personnes, auraient su apporter un semblant de traduction à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Bien entendu, un tel miracle ne fut pas à l'ordre du jour et le franc parler reprit son cours :

Villageois : Vous nous embrouillez l'esprit avec vos belles phrases pompeuses. Sait-t-y qu'on sait plus ben quoi faire, mais comme vous êtes un seigneur, on va vous laisser passer vot'chemin…

Et tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers la carriole où Olana subissait toujours les quolibets. Il lui fut même lancé des fruits abîmés dont le jus coulait sur ses vêtements. Malgré sa surprise, elle conserva un port altier. Bien décidée à leur démontrer ce qu'était une femme d'honneur, sa volonté s'en trouva fortement consolidée.

Amélie, les poings serrés, se dirigeait dans la direction de Jack et Aliénor :

Aliénor : Mais enfin Amélie, pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à cette jeune femme ?

Amélie : Ma p'tite brioche en sucre…c'est-t-y pas humain d'lui faire subir pareil calvaire.

Après s'être balancée d'avant en arrière, telle une pleureuse professionnelle, ce qui fit rire Jack, la bonne femme leurs expliqua, succinctement, les faits. Au fur et à mesure de sa narration, Aliénor plissait les yeux :

Aliénor : Si ce que tu racontes est vrai Amélie…

Amélie : Bah, pour sûr qu'c'est vrai ma poulette, j'raconterais pas des histoires moi !

Aliénor : Oui, excuse-moi Amélie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Jack, je pense que nous allons devoir…

Jack : Et c'est là qu'on intervient en mettant not'grain d'sel ma belle ! Tu croyais tout d'même pas que j'allais laisser tous ces pequenauds s'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Son bras s'accrocha au cou de son amie, attira sa tête vers lui et baisa le sommet de son crâne :

Jack : On va leur faire une petite démonstration de ce que représente la solidarité pour nous.

Un sourire de circonstances répondit favorablement à cette invitation. Aliénor le reconnaissait bien là. Toujours prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin…

Le mercenaire, les yeux brillant, se mit à haranguer la foule :

Jack : Hé les ploucs, çà vous dirait de régler vos comptes avec des mecs qui en portent, au lieu de vous en prendre à une mouflette ?

Villageois : Qui t'es toi ?

Jack : Un mec qui possède une belle paire de couilles et qui va vous le prouver dans la s'conde…

Aliénor : Je plussoie, c'est une très belle paire en effet.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas souvenance que vous fussiez pourvu d'attributs aussi virils. Sacrebleu, voisin un fait à marquer dans mes annales !

Mic Mac : Vouais…y' s'pourrait qu'tes annales elles en aient à raconter un brin !

Prince Charmant : Que cherchez-vous à insinuer petit être perverti ?

Mic Mac : Moi ? Rien ! Mais si tu m'files un peu d'ta monnaie, j'te rebâti une réputation en or massif. Même ces vieilles biques voudront t'astiquer les pompes…ou aut'chose, avec un peu d'bol !

Prince Charmant : Mais…oh ! Enfin…Pensiez-vous vraiment vos dires ?

Mic Mac : Hé l'gland, on m'appelle pas Mic Mac pour rien !

Une série de petits couinements annonça la venue d'un personnage féminin haut en couleurs, répondant au doux nom de Chaperon Rose. Ses longs cheveux blonds retenus de chaque côté de son visage angélique, et tirebouchonnés, descendaient et remontaient au rythme de sa démarche singulière.

Immédiatement, tous les mâles cessèrent, _in petto_, leurs occupations pour plonger leurs mirettes dans les profondeurs de son décolleté généreux. Essoufflée, la belle se dandinait en respirant exagérément, ce qui avait le mérite de faire remonter sa formidable poitrine en cadence.

Les femmes, elles, n'y virent qu'une provocation de plus et la hélèrent avec véhémence :

Villageoise : Qu'est-ce tu fous là la catin ?

Opéca : Tiens, Miss gros lolos !

Chaperon Rose : Je vais bien merci et vous-même ? Bonjour ma brune amie. Eh bien, pour répondre à votre question, je me remets difficilement d'une chevauchée fantastique où le Monsieur n'a pas lésiné sur la cadence à faire adopter à sa monture…oh, mais j'oubliais, il y a fort longtemps que de tels propos ne vous sont plus familiers mes chères. Il faut bien avouer qu'avec ce qui vous sert d'attributs féminins, le mâle ne se sent plus en odeur de sainteté auprès de vous, ceci explique sans doute vos velléités à démontrer votre Foi en insultant et salissant cette innocente jeune femme. Je reconnais bien là, les généreuses grenouilles de bénitier. Surtout, n'oubliez pas, par la suite, d'aller vous confesser auprès des autorités compétentes, ainsi vos âmes s'en trouveront allégées. Toutefois, je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour encourager vos pauvres maris à venir visiter vos entrejambes.

Micheline : Ben les tiennes sont déjà tellement visitées, qu'un peu plus, un peu moins, tu sentirais pas la différence.

Chaperon Rose : Sûrement, mais moi, contrairement à vous, charmantes femmes à la beauté avenante, j'ai encore le choix de mes montures, quant vous n'en êtes réduites qu'à supporter vos charges, tels des chevaux de traits. Et oui, ma brave vieille, nous ne forniquons pas dans la même catégorie !

Furieuse d'avoir été placée au pilori par cette pimprenelle, la « _vieille_ » laissa éclater sa colère.

Aliénor, entrevoyait bien, mille et une façon d'argumenter son avis, mais la paysanne déclencha la bagarre, tant souhaitée par tous. Chaperon Rose venait d'allumer le pétard à mèche après une énième réflexion de son ennemie Micheline :

Micheline : Y't'reste plus qu'à soulever tes jupons et à écarter tes cuisses pour soulager les hommes du pays la donzelle d'Isendrill !

Amélie : J'm'en vais t'faire avaler ton râtelier porchiasse !

Chaperon Rose : Vas-y ma bonne vieille et n'oublie pas de te faire plaisir. Ouh, ouh, les mâles ? Voulez-vous admirer, un tant soit peu, la couleur de ma culotte ? Mais, au fait, en ai-je vraiment une, ou l'aurais-je oublié par inadvertance entre les draps froissés, chez mon dernier amant ?

Quelques paysans s'immobilisèrent un instant, une telle vérification leurs parurent soudain d'une importance capitale. Bien entendu, leurs adversaires profitèrent de ce détournement d'attention pour frapper. Cependant, de bonne guerre, Chaperon souleva ses jupons et montra ses jolies rondeurs moulées dans un panti de soie rose bordé de rubans de satin avec jarretière assortie, s'il vous plait !

Quelques appréciations lancées avec force, saluèrent cet exploit courageux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, aucun n'aurait posé un mauvais jugement sur ce petit bout de femme.

Pendant ce temps, d'un bond, et ce malgré sa corpulence, ce qui représentait un exploit, Amélie se laissa choir sur son ennemie et se positionna à cheval sur son ventre proéminent. Là, avec une grâce tout à fait féminine, elle lui décocha une volée de beignes, de fort bel acabit, apportant sur le visage de Micheline, une jolie variation de teintes rosées.

Courroucée, son adversaire ouvrit la bouche afin d'émettre, sans doute, une désapprobation concernant cette attaque teintée de fourberie. Ce fut alors qu'Amélie aperçut le râtelier en question. Et là…

Une idée troublante, aussi soudaine qu'impérieuse à satisfaire, s'imposa à son esprit. Après tout, cette Micheline possédait assez de dents pour continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin et vaquer à son occupation favorite : s'empiffrer !

Pourquoi ne pas envisager de lui décrocher un uppercut, dans le seul but d'en faire sauter quelques unes ? Cela ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, en plus de la contenter.

Ni une, ni deux, avec la force du désespoir, le poing d'Amélie se referma sur lui-même, et telle une tête de loup, prête à enfoncer le pont-levis d'un château-fort, la masse osseuse s'abattit avec force sur la mâchoire de la bonne femme.

Quel ne fut point son bonheur, lorsqu'elle vit un joyau blanc projeté dans les airs agrémenté d'un léger filet de sang. Amélie attrapa au vol la quenotte, et la tint du bout des doigts, un sourire triomphal sur ses lèvres :

Amélie : Je l'ai, je l'ai ! Pougne, j'ai ben visé. J'suis contente. En voilà une qui t'f'ra plus défaut vieille bique !

Une claque plus tard, elle laissa sa rivale à terre, la main posée sur sa bouche, vociférant et hurlant, à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'on l'avait privé d'un élément essentiel de sa constitution.

Après l'avoir enroulé dans son mouchoir, Amélie repris la bataille et promit à son ennemie de lui faire sauter toutes ses perles si elle l'à ramenait encore, ce à quoi, prudence étant mère de sûreté, ladite Micheline préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette avant de se retrouver les gencives orphelines.

Fière d'elle, la mama Amélie claironnait à tout va sa fierté de combattante.

Amélie : J'ai la ratoune d'la vieille Micheline dans ma pogne ! Pour sûr, gâdez, gâdez !

Et la courageuse combattante de l'exhiber avec fierté :

Chaperon Rose : Bravo ma poupoune ! Allez, il t'en reste d'autres à bastonner quelque peu. Au travail !

Jack attrapa un fou rire dantesque, bientôt suivit par Prince Charmant :

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Cette bonne femme me fera mourir de rire…un jour !

Aliénor, tentait de contrôler le sien. Chaperon Rose osa émettre un :

Chaperon Rose : Je crois bien avoir mouillé ma culotte !

Ce à quoi, une bordée de mâles pratiquement en rut, lui adressèrent un bouquet de sourires tous plus niais les uns que les autres avant de reprendre la bataille. IL y en avait pour tous les goûts…

Aliénor ne cessait de sourire en distribuant, çà et là, quelques pichenettes, du moins pour elle, car ceux qui eurent l'honneur d'en être gratifiées comprirent la différence entre caresses et taloches.

La jeune femme, s'était allouée le rôle de justicière ce qui, à son goût, lui plaisait considérablement. Olana fixa tous ces gens et plus particulièrement ce petit groupe surgit de nulle part, la défendre et oser braver la vindicte populaire.

S'en suivit une mêlée générale où les coups de poings, les coups de pieds, les manchettes, uppercut et autres joyeusetés, eurent droit de cités dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

Les coups de poings se partageaient avec des beignes, des taloches volaient çà et là, alors que quelques soufflets étaient élégamment distribués avec toute la grâce due à sa condition d'elfe, par un Nimïel au sommet de son art.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces corps à corps était représentatif de rapprochements, et beaucoup finirent, à terre, avec leurs ennemis, à s'auto congratuler sur les performances de chacun.

L'on savait ce que le mot _amusement_ signifiait sur les terres des Isendrill !

Pour clore ce pugilat dantesque, les femmes, aigries et mauvaises perdantes, furent renvoyées dans leurs foyers moucher leurs braillards, alors que les hommes se félicitaient de ce petit intermède et se donnaient rendez-vous à « _La taverne du Puits sans fond_ ».

Pour ce qui tintait dans leurs poches, il devenait évident que cela disparaitrait dans le puits de Madame Rose pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Au final, son auberge portait bien son nom !

Tout ce qui y rentrait en sortait vidé et pressé comme un agrume. Charmante Rose !

Et comme tout général d'armées, cette dernière attendait, le gros des troupes. Son commentaire était un bonheur pour les oreilles :

Rose : Cà y est ? On a fini d'se rouler dans la poussière, tas d'bouseux ? Allez, entrez, videz-moi vos poches, rincez vos gosiers et pour les plus méritants, roulez vous dans la luxure en fai'sant honneur à mes poulettes ! Enfin, pour ceux qui possèdent encore de quoi les satisfaire. Allez les gueux, c'est-t-y par ici, qu'çà s'passe !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les villageois s'en venaient fêter leurs victoires.

Olana fut recueillie par une Amélie touchée par le calvaire de cette jeune femme. Les gardes l'avait déjà détachée et la remettait entre les mains de la doyenne :

Amélie : Si c'est-t-y pas une honte ! Ma toute belle, t'es toute crottée !

Garde : Amélie, c'est pas not' faute. On obéit aux ordres…

Amélie : Disparaissez avant qu'je vous mouche le nez !

Atone, Olana se laissait doucement manipuler. Amélie s'assit sur un banc en tenant fermement sa p'tiote brioche contre elle, puis elle sortit un mouchoir…un gros mouchoir… un torchon, et essuya les salissures sur ses traits :

Amélie : Vient-en par ici ma douce, et pose ta tête ben faite sur les coussins des confidences de ton Amélie.

Et le visage d'Olana se posa délicatement sur la formidable poitrine de la femme bienveillante. Chaperon rose, décoiffée, de bien jolies couleurs sur ses joues, la faisant ressembler à une petite poupée, apporta son avis sur la question :

Chaperon Rose : Ma poupinette, tu peux y aller, ces coussins en ont entendus des confessions et pas des moindres, tu peux me croire !

Amélie : Voui, c'est ben vrai, mais jamais ma langue elle à t'y fourché. Cà non, alors ! Une fois qu'c'est posé là-d'ssus, çà reste collé, foi d'Amélie.

Chaperon Rose : Formidable ma bonne vieille ! A toi seule, tu dois avoir toutes les archives de ce Comté merveilleux. Ouh ! Que de beaux secrets retiennent ces doux vallons !

Opéca : Ouais, et t'en connaitras pas un seul la pouillasse.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne cherchais pas à lui faire trahir le secret professionnel. Inutile ma très chère ennemie, les hommes savent délier leurs langues dès lors qu'ils me rencontrent. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à satisfaire ma curiosité légendaire. Voilà, voilà. Bien, je m'en vais, de ce pas, montrer le bout de ma culotte histoire de faire hisser les hampes. Je te laisserai, charmante Opéca, le soin d'en récolter les jus.

La pétillante jeune femme s'en fut en chantonnant en remuant le croupion.

Parvenu aux abords de « _L'auberge du puits sans fonds_ », l'envoyé du frère d'Olana, fit mander le patron de l'établissement par un jeune serviteur, occupé à puiser justement de la flotte dans le fameux puits…s'avérant fort généreux. C'est qu'elle était véritablement pure cette eau et quoique très peu appréciée par la clientèle de cette taverne plus portée sur la bière, elle n'en demeurait pas moins idéale pour préparer de belles miches de pain dorées à souhait.

Mises à part, celles, dont les rondeurs contentaient grandement ces messieurs, les « _travailleuses_ » de Madame Rose, parvenaient, également, à faire apprécier les autres, celles dont la mie savoureuse, accompagnait idéalement un bon plat de viande en sauce.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit à la volée. Une petite bonne femme pas plus haute qu'une naine, dont la robe noire au col en dentelle blanche amidonnée, ressemblait à un sévère uniforme, s'avança sur le perron. Dans son regard, transparaissait l'autorité et la force. Ses cheveux noirs ramenés sur le sommet de son crâne en un chignon aux allures de boule de cristal, était une curiosité locale et on ne l'avait jamais aperçu autrement qu'avec cette coiffure. L'on aurait pu facilement y lire le passé, le présent et l'avenir de cette femme.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec Rose, mais elle était devenue une femme ambitieuse, têtue, et avait la ferme intention de le rester. Ceux en droit d'en douter s'en trouveraient pour leurs frais.

A elle seule, cette boule de cheveux noirs, était un dangereux avertissement.

Sa robe, cintrée à la taille, avait tendance à s'élargir considérablement au niveau des hanches. Il se murmurait, çà et là, et plutôt là que çà, dans une bonne partie du pays, qu'elle cachait, sous ses jupons, son or bien enveloppé dans des petits sacs de velours noirs.

Courageux, aurait été, le faible d'esprit pour oser s'aventurer sous ces profondeurs intimes dans le seul but d'aller fourrager sous ses dessous…un peu fou aussi sans vouloir polémiquer.

Ses traits, fermés et peu accueillants, au contraire d'Amélie, n'invitaient guère à tailler le bout de gras avec la « _patronne _», mais il fallait bien avouer, que les charmantes pensionnaires de Rose, valaient bien, à elles seules, d'en passer par ce terrible dragon.

Les yeux noirs de Rose se plissèrent et sa bouche ridée s'ouvrit avec la ferme intention de prononcer juste ce qu'il fallait pour être mis au parfum sur le champ. Avec cette femme, il ne faisait pas bon traînailler :

Rose : Qui c'est-t'y qui d'mande donc la patronne ?

Envoyé : C'est vous ?

Rose : Pourquoi ? Cà vous dérange d'avoir affaire à une femme ?

Envoyé : Euh, non !

Rose : Eh ben voilà une première, chose de dites. Alors quelle est vot' seconde parole ? C'est qu'j'ai pas qu'çà à faire moi !

Envoyé : Vous avez recueilli une servante du nom d'Olana ? La fille destituée des D'Isendrill ?

Rose : Et en quoi qu'çà vous r'garde donc ?

Après la remarquable mêlée, dû à la punition de la jeune femme, hagarde, Amélie s'était présentée devant son amie, la suppliant de prendre à son service c'te _pauv'gosse_, selon ses propres termes.

Accaparée par ses tâches, Rose n'avait pu se rendre au tribunal. Tel un capitaine de la marine responsable du moindre passager, il lui paraissait impensable d'abandonner son navire entre des mains profanes. Avertie de la sanction annoncée au cours de ce simulacre de jugement par une Amélie au comble de l'inquiétude, elle n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase, pour lancer un retentissant :

Rose : Tu m'crois donc capable, Amélie, d'abandonner sur le bord du ch'min une pauv'fille sans le sou ? Arrête donc d't'pochetronner à l'avenir, çà t'met la cervelle à l'envers ! Allez, amène la moi ta p'tiote protégée, elle a déjà un nouveau foyer et celui à qui çà plaira pas, aura affaire à moi !

Le sourire d'Amélie, où brillait l'Unique quenotte, dernier vestige de sa longue vie de turpitudes, n'avait jamais été plus parfait.

Devant le digne représentant de cette famille fortunée, Rose préparait déjà l'un de ces légendaires accueils. Il était fort à parier qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt :

Envoyé des Isendrill : Le Seigneur, et frère de cette femme, dans un élan de générosité caractéristique aux Isendrill, m'envoi vous faire part de son désir de vous porter assistance en faisant don de cette généreuse bourse. De quoi dédommager, largement, votre…bon cœur. En retour, il exige une étroite collaboration de votre part, en lui livrant quelques informations lorsqu'il sera en mesure de l'exiger.

Le commis, occupé à balayer le perron, interrompit son geste…

Ne venait-on pas, là, à l'instant de donner un ordre à Madame Rose ?

Etrangement, l'air s'était… raréfié. Prudent, le jeune homme envisagea, discrètement, un repli stratégique. Rose, quant à elle, était devenue étrangement silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Ce mutisme perdura un bon moment, ralentissant toute vie sur ce petit bout de terre. Seul, un étrange sourire, narquois, prenait forme sur ses traits. Le commis commença à positionner ses pieds de manière à s'échapper en cas d'extrême urgence, ce qui, visiblement, en prenait la tournure.

L'homme pensa avoir affaire à une paysanne légèrement demeurée…grave erreur !

Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son explication de façon la clarifier au maximum, lorsque les yeux de la patronne se plissèrent à nouveau et là, le commis fit un pas. En arrière, toute !

Elle amorça un demi-tour, d'une rare élégance, dans sa direction. Chez un être aussi raide, cela relevait de l'exploit le plus total.

Au même moment, apparut dans le champ de vision de l'homme, Chaperon Rose. Sa démarche chaloupée, comme le mouvement élastique de ses boucles blondes eut raison de l'attention de l'envoyé des Isendrill.

Un sourire niais, un de plus, c'était devenu une habitude chez les mâles de ce comté, apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que sa cervelle tournait à plein régime.

Envisageant moult péripéties diablement excitantes, de préférence en position allongée avec cette jolie petite poupée, les attributs du Monsieur commencèrent à vivre leurs propres existences comme mû par une force divine.

Son centre névralgique venait de descendre de quelques étages, se préparant à l'assaut !

Rose en profita pour s'emparer d'un mouvement brusque, du balai que tenait le jeune commis, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Chaperon Rose, avait entrevu la future manœuvre de Rose et pensa qu'une petite diversion ne ferait pas de mal. Sa petite voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs tel un chant enivrant :

Chaperon Rose : Bonsoir charmant petit Monsieur. Bouh ! J'ai fais tomber une épingle à cheveux dans la boue, près du puits et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus…Vos mains auraient-elles l'agilité nécessaire afin de fourrager, fouiller, explorer, triturer, caresser les abords boueux de ce terrain fertile ? Je me sens pénétrée d'une si belle pensée vous concernant…

Un petit bout de langue rose coincée entre ses lèvres mit le feu à l'intérieur du pantalon du serviteur, tandis qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en miaulant. Pendant ce temps là, la tornade brune se déchaîna. Cela commença par un coup de semonce. Elle fit un pas vers lui l'air menaçant :

Rose : T'emballe donc point mon gars. Ton instrument va devoir rester dans son étui parce qu'tu vas pas avoir l'occasion de prendre racine dans mon royaume. On n'a jamais fait la charité à Rose, pas plus qu'lui demander d'jouer les espionnes. Cà va pas commencer aujourd'hui et y'à d' fortes chance qu'çà soye ben comme çà tant qu'le Créateur m'prêtera vie. Alors toi, tes pende lottes, ta bistouquette, ta bourse à la senteur de souffre, et tes intentions douteuses vous vous en r'tournez d'la d'où vous v'nez et plus vite que ton ombre si tu veux pas tâter d'mon bâton au cul !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Cela fait beaucoup de choses à ramener…

Envoyé : Comment osez-vous ?

Rose : Comment ? Bah comme çà …

Sans laisser, à l'homme, la moindre chance, elle se mit à le rouer de coups avec son balai et le moins que l'on puisse dire, était qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte !

La belle avait du métier, de l'expérience et un sérieux coup de poignet.

Se protégeant de son bras, il recula en vociférant :

Envoyé : Vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

Rose : Voilà, comme tous ceux qui m'ont dit tout pareil ! Eh ben, j'les attends toujours ! Fous-moi l'camp, au trot !

Le regard mauvais, l'homme fit demi-tour, et commença à s'éloigner. Rose s'approcha alors de l'enclos de son bouc, « _Totor_ », un fichu animal aussi têtu que sa patronne une véritable teigne, et ouvrit le portillon en prononçant la formule magique :

Rose : Vas-y _Totor_, chopes-le !

Le mammifère, hargneux, fonça tête baissée, en présentant une assez belle paire de cornes, ainsi qu'un doublon de castagnettes à faire pâlir d'envie tous les mâles du coin. Il poursuivit sa cible en grognant alors que Chaperon Rose émettait un charmant rire cristallin. Cela eut le mérite de réveiller les ardeurs du pauvre commis bien embarrassé de se montrer aussi dépourvu. Chaperon se dandinait sur ses petits petons :

Rose : Arrête-t'y donc d'lui faire la misère à c'pauv' garçon, et toi, files t'aérer un peu et faire retomber la pression, non mais ! Ces mâles…pas un pour rattraper l'aut' !

Chaperon Rose : Pauvre choupinou ! Ton petit moteur est monté trop haut dans les régimes, il lui faudrait un peu de liquide de refroidissement afin de le soulager…

Rose : Rentre tout d'suite Chaperon et arrête d'lui tourner la bobine !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, si on ne peut plus plaisanter ma Rosinette.

En deux petits pas chaloupés, la belle s'approcha de la dragonne et lui colla un baiser sonore sur sa joue, puis elle s'enfuit en poussant ses petits cris suraigus sous le regard énamouré du jeune homme dont les joues passèrent par toutes les teintes de carmin.

Après une petite pichenette sur le sommet de la tête du mâle distrait, il s'en fut à ses corvées. Satisfaite, elle s'en retourna et faillit buter sur une jeune fille à l'allure disgracieuse, mais dont la bonté en faisait un être adorable.

Surnommée, Est-Ouest, par Jack, par la faute d'une coquetterie dans les yeux, assez conséquente, la servante ouvrait de grands yeux l'air affolée. Pour savoir dans quelle direction elle regardait, c'était une autre affaire. C'était à pile ou face.

De taille moyenne, portant le doux prénom d'Orthélïe, malingre, mais avec de très jolis cheveux d'un roux vénitien, la seule chose agréable dont la nature l'avait gratifié, sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que sa volonté de bien faire. Hélas, sa maladresse la desservait très souvent, et malgré une farouche volonté de satisfaire sa patronne, la jeune fille l'entendait très souvent lui chanter le même air. Au final, elle s'y était habituée, car, au fond, Rose n'était pas bien méchante :

Rose : Quèqu'y a encore ma pauv'fille !

Orthélïe : L'cochon !

Rose : Quoi l'cochon ?

Orthélïe : Ben, y veut toujours pas manger les glands qu'vous lui avez réservés pour l'gaver !

Rose : Y m'nargue ben cui'là ! Y sent, qui s'prépare du bon saucisson et quelques coudées de bon boudins sur son dos ! L'corniaud ! Donne-moi c'couteau ma fille…j'men vais l'menacer et lui faire gober sa pitance à c'animal ! D'toute façon, j'le saignerai pour la Noël, il y réchappera pas l'bestiau !

Et, fascinée, Orthélïe, suivit son idole du côté de la porcherie, où vivait Le cochon récalcitrant.

Un doux cocon familial

Olana prêtait souvent main forte aux employés. Au début, Rose ne souhaitait en aucune façon la mêler à la clientèle de la taverne un peu trop brutes de décoffrage pour ses manières raffinées, aussi lui confiait-elle divers travaux de coutures, ayant soupçonné, chez celle-ci, une certaine habileté pour ces tâches.

Aucune des pensionnaires de la patronne, ne savait raccommoder, rapiécer, broder avec autant d'aisance. Bien que peu encline aux compliments, Rose devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle tenait en son royaume une véritable perle, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle fut donc affectée aux travaux délicats de la maisonnée, mais au final, quelques chevaliers venus s'encanailler auprès des pensionnaires de Rose et attendant leurs tours, aimaient se retrouver en sa compagnie et boire une choppe de bière.

De par son excellente éducation, elle était une parfaite interlocutrice.

Sa déchéance était connue de tout le pays. En cet endroit, où le repos du guerrier était sacré, leurs gentillesses à l'égard d'Olana, égalaient leurs habiletés aux jeux érotiques. Aucun n'aurait osé se montrer discourtois envers cette jeune femme à la noble éducation.

Elle était devenue leur confidente. Bien souvent, ils s'épanchaient sur leurs déboires amoureux, voire leurs incartades maritales. Olana était une oreille sûre et de bon conseil, ce que chacun d'eux reconnaissait. Beaucoup l'appréciait pour cela. C'était si rare de la part d'une femme.

Orthélïe semblait en admiration devant elle et prenait pour argent comptant tout ce qui sortait d'entre ces lèvres parfaites. La jeune femme le lui rendait bien, lui brossant, le soir après ses corvées, ses longs cheveux roux, en lui contant de belles histoires…

De l'autre côté du rêve, Sa Majesté Thranduil ressentit cet amour rayonnant autour de sa fiancée sans qu'elle-même n'en fût consciente. A travers ce songe, se visualisait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui confier, et ce pourquoi elle avait tant souffert. Tout apparaissait plus clair pour le roi. Jusqu'à la première rencontre entre Olana et ceux qui allaient devenir Ses amis.

Quelques temps après son accueil par Rose, sur les recommandations d'Amélie, Olana remplaça Orthélïe, malade. Malgré son inexpérience, elle ne démérita point. Sa détermination à accomplir toutes ses tâches, la rendait touchante. Il y eut même certains clients qui, troublés par sa grâce, l'aidèrent quelque peu.

Attentionnée pour tous, avec pour chacun un petit mot gentil, la soirée s'était déroulée sans heurts. Même Rose, pourtant avare en compliments, consentit à reconnaître sa valeur et son courage.

Alors que la majeure partie de la clientèle en était à apprécier la bonne bière brassée de la taverne, Olana finissait de débarrasser les dernières assiettes et apportait le repas d'une tablée un peu particulière.

Il y avait là, une jeune femme blonde adorable, dont la tenue, sans équivoque, laissait deviner ses intentions peu orthodoxes, une autre, sensiblement du même âge qu'elle connaissait de vue puisqu'elle travaillait chez la patronne, avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns et une gouaille formidable. Avec la jolie fille blonde, elles se disputaient sans arrêt. Cela en devenait comique.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années affublé d'une perruque grotesque, ne cessait de faire des moulinets avec son mouchoir en dentelle, alors qu'un autre aux oreilles bizarres avec des habits somptueux, l'écoutait en souriant.

Une autre jeune femme au port altier et à la magnifique chevelure blonde dorée, conversait avec un homme aux cheveux très courts qui riait fort en l'attrapant parfois par le cou. Amélie, celle qui avait été à l'origine de son travail dans cette auberge, mâchouillait un pilon de poulet comme elle le pouvait avec sa seule quenotte ce qui offrait une vision peu banale elle dû le reconnaitre…

Un instant, elle s'interrompit dans ses tâches et observa, attentivement, ces personnes. Quelque chose les liaient. Elle n'aurait su apposer un mot précis à ce tableau, mais elle en devinait la teneur et soudain, les larmes coulèrent sans retenue.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui frôler la main. Baissant son visage, elle aperçut un petit lutin aux habits tout crottés, dont les grands yeux globuleux, la dévoraient littéralement. Un sourire malicieux éclairait ses traits alors qu'il lui tenait la main. Sans crier gare, il se mit à lui faire une grimace, ce qui provoqua, chez elle, un petit rire. Le lutin, heureux, prit la parole :

Mic Mac : Ah, ben t'es plus jolie quand tu souris la frangine.

Olana : C'est gentil…merci. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Mic Mac : Waouh ! Quèque tu causes bien toi ! C'est pas comme les aut'. J'm'appelle Mic Mac, à cause de mes p'tits larcins et aut' combines que j'garde bien au chaud sous mon bonnet.

A nouveau elle lui sourit. Ce petit personnage avait une bonne bouille et l'on sentait, chez lui, le désir de bien faire…du moins la concernant, ce qui était un fait assez inhabituel, car le lutin était connu pour n'apprécier personne :

Mic Mac : T'es une belle fille tu sais.

Olana : Voici le plus joli compliment que l'on a pu me faire Mic Mac.

Mic Mac : Eh, attention, j'pourrais tomber amoureux moi !

Bien que prononcés avec le sourire, ces mots n'en demeuraient pas moins une véritable déclaration. Quelque part, le lutin venait de révéler ce que son cœur s'évertuait à lui dissimuler. Amélie les vit discuter et les héla :

Amélie : Eh, ma p'tiote brioche, vint-en donc discuter le bout d'gras à table avec nous aut' ! Mic Mac, amène une chaise.

Olana : C'est très gentil à toi Amélie, mais je dois finir mon service. Madame Rose compte sur moi.

Comme attirée par la voix de la jeune femme, la patronne, une mèche de cheveu rebelle prenant le maquis, se montra, pour une fois, sous son meilleur jour :

Rose : Madame Rose a été tout à fait satisfaite de ton travail Olana. Je ne suis pas un cerbère à affamer mon personnel, _piquenouille_ ! Apportez-lui une chaise et une assiette ! Mic Mac ?

Mic Mac : Voui ma beauté ?

Rose : Garde tes fariboles pour d'autres et vide tes poches !

Mic Mac : J'ai rien fait c'est pas moi !

Rose : Tu veux mon pied au cul ?

Mic Mac : Ah, y t'manques mon fondement ma belle pas vrai ?

Rose : J'ai dit vide tes poches, avant qu'j'm'en vienne les vider moi-même.

Mic Mac : J'en ai d'autres à vider Rosinette…

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le loisir de terminer sa phrase, elle le gratifia d'une tapette derrière la tête. Aussitôt, le lutin prit sa mine des mauvais jours :

Mic Mac : Méchante ! Vous pensez qu'à m'calotter alors qu'y a pas plus gentil qu'moi. Et d'abord j'me suis trouvé une nouvelle frangine belle comme un cœur.

Fier comme un pou, le lutin fit avancer Olana tout en restant accroché à sa main. La jeune femme blonde s'approcha d'elle en effectuant de drôles de petits pas très courts et poussant des exclamations ce qui attira pas mal de regards masculins :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! La jolie petite fleur que voici…ma poupinette, je me nomme Chaperon Rose et voici mes amis.

Elle les nomma tour à tour, et Olana leur adressait à chacun, une petite révérence. Nimïel, se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, tout comme Prince Charmant. Ces gentilshommes, pourvu d'une excellente éducation, avait reconnus, chez elle, une nature noble, réclamant une attention toute particulière. Tous deux se mirent en frais, afin de lui faire bon accueil. Après diverses courbettes et compliments forts recherchés, les deux bellâtres lui offrirent leurs sièges.

Elle choisit celui de Nimïel qui, un tantinet fier, sourit de façon malicieuse à Prince :

Nimïel : Mon charme inné, Prince…cet acte parle pour moi.

Prince Charmant : J'en reste coi mon ami. Vous m'avez mouché !

Nimïel : Nul doute que la prochaine fois, les honneurs vous seront rendus.

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait, j'y compte bien. Il faut bien avouer, que ma légitime moitié, et croix à porter, m'a quelque peu chier dans les bottes ce soir, d'où ma légère déficience passagère. Veuillez excuser cet excès d'impolitesse dont je fais, _in petto_, repentance !

Il s'inclina exagérément :

Amélie : Arrête-t-y donc de dire des _couilleries_ et bois ta chopine Prince.

Prince Charmant : Oh, cette bonne femme me fera mourir de rire…un de ces jours.

Nimïel : Je vais comptabiliser le nombre de vos trépas Prince, à commencer par celui-ci.

Prince Charmant : Quelle délicate attention !

Aliénor : Bonsoir duchesse Olana d'Isendrill.

Olana : Je ne souhaite plus jamais être désignée par mon titre. Veuillez m'en excuser. Bien que légitime il m'insupporte et me remets à l'esprit une famille dont j'aimerai oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Aliénor : C'est très compréhensible. On ne la choisit pas, en effet Olana, on la subit.

Jack : Allez ma belette, oublie ces…enfin, oublie-les. Moi c'est Jack, j'ai une grande gueule…

Aliénor : Je confirme.

Jack : Ouais, mais j'suis pas méchant.

Prince Charmant : Je confirme également.

Jack : Quoi ? On s'rait presque des potes toi et moi ? Ce serait nouveau ou quoi ?

Jack s'approcha de Prince et lui administra une formidable tape dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de faire plonger la face du gentilhomme dans la mousser de sa bière. Un cri strident s'éleva dans l'air :

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé ! J'ai tâché mon jabot de dentelle de Calais ! Oh, qu'à cela ne tienne, je piquerai dans la caissette de beau-papa afin de me faire tailler un habit chez le couturier. Après tout, il me doit bien cela. Qui s'occupe de satisfaire son immonde fifille ?

Aliénor : Ce n'est pas très charitable pour ton épouse.

Prince Charmant : Heureusement qu'une bougie possède une flamme…qui s'éteint. Cela permet de dissimuler ce que le regard se défend d'affronter ! Oh, suis-je bon, suis-je bon ?

Nimïel offrit sa chaise à Olana, laquelle, moucha son nez avant de s'y assoir. Son air triste faisait peine à voir, aussi chacun s'évertua-t-il à lui rendre le sourire. Mic Mac, s'assit d'autorité à ses côtés et lui mit son assiette devant elle :

Mic Mac : Tiens, j'te donne ma part. Vas-y, mange !

Amélie : L'embête t-y donc point !

Mic Mac : Faut ben qu'elle se remplume la frangine.

Son sourire demeurait scotché sur son visage. Chaperon Rose en fut troublée :

Chaperon Rose : Bouh, mon petit Mic Mac, tu me fais des infidélités ?

Prince Charmant : Tout comme moi avec ma dinde d'épouse, et je suis très fier de ces hauts faits !

Jack : Crétin.

Chaperon Rose : Je suis jalouse ! Je plaisante ma poupoune. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance et crois-moi, je me chargerai, dans un avenir très proche, de faire payer ces pequenauds de villageois. Je vais déclencher un ouragan dans leurs pantalons et les laisser sur leurs faims. Bienheureuses leurs épouses qui devront régaler leurs appétits, sous peine de se recevoir une beigne. J'entends d'ici leurs jérémiades, sauf que le mâle en rut ne se contente pas que de belles paroles et de refus hasardeux. Il lui faut du consistant. Elles vont apprécier ces chamelles ! D'ailleurs, je pense m'y mettre tout de suite. Ma générosité me perdra !

Nimïel : Générosité exemplaire cela va de soi. Ma chère amie, votre sens du devoir vous honore, à tel point qu'il me faut le louer avec insistance. Votre penchant à jouir des biens terrestres fait de vous une belle personne.

Opéca : C'est çà, va montrer tes miches la gueuse.  
Chaperon Rose : Ouh, que le mot jouir excite mon imaginaire…Opéca, ma brune amie, sache que la gueuse excelle dans l'art de faire lever les mats. Il n'y en aura pas un seul qui ne hissera haut sa bannière.

Nimïel : Prince, préparons les nôtres à ne point faire faux bonds.

Prince Charmant : Pensez-vous, le mien est déjà en élévation mon ami.

Les deux comparses se mirent à rire :

Olana : Est-ce toujours ainsi entre vous ?

Aliénor : Hélas, oui.

Olana : Je vous envie…

Mic Mac : Ben, t'as qu'à faire partie de not' troupe de frappadingues Princesse, c'est vrai, y nous manquait la grâce…et te voilà !

Aliénor : Merci Mic Mac.

Mic Mac : Voui, mais toi t'es une guerrière. Tu pourrais décapiter toute une armée à toi toute seule. Olana c'est une gentille Damoiselle toute mignonette.

Amélie : Bah, dis-moi donc pas, tu s'rais t-y pas en train d't'amouracher toi ?

Mic Mac : J't'ai d'mandé si f'sait beau la vieille ?

Amélie : Eh ben j'voulais pas t'ennuyayé.

Olana : Mic Mac, Amélie ne souhaitait, en aucune manière vous importuner.

Mic Mac : Waouh ! Tu causes tellement bien ! J'veux bien m'excuser, rapidos, parce qu'c'est pas courant qu'j'le fasse, pas vrai Amélie ?

Amélie : Voui, c'est ben vrai !

Mic Mac : Alors, en contre partie, y faut qu'tu m'tutoie la frangine.

Olana : Fort bien, si tel votre désir…pardon, ton désir.

Mic Mac : Ouais, c'est çà, c'est mon désir et pi c'est tout.

Pendant ce temps là, Rose passait sa main dans les poches du lutin et en retira trois sous. Elle en garda deux et rendit le troisième au gnome :

Rose : C'est la réponse du berger à la bergère crapaud. Tu crois pouvoir voler ma clientèle sous mon toit ?

Mic Mac : M'en fiche ! J'leur ferai les poches une autre fois.

Rose : Et je viendrai récupérer mon dû. Orthélïïïeee !

Chacun la dévisagea avec stupeur, pendant que Mic Mac, levait discrètement deux majeurs vengeurs, destinés à son hôte :

Rose : Ah, j'avais oublié qu'elle était malade l'habitude ! Et d'abord, en voilà des façons d'tomber malade comme çà !

Prince Charmant : Cela arrive à des gens très bien vous savez.

Rose : Si t'as rien d'autres de plus intelligents à sortir, occupe-toi donc d'ton arbrisseau. M'es avis qu'il a des envies d'pousser très vite cui'là.

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Cette femme n'est pas commode. Vous me voyez concis qu'un tel fait se produise concernant cette partie de mon anatomie. Nimïel, peut-être devrions-nous y remédier, en nous rapprochant de la scène. Admirer le numéro de danse de cette redoutable Chaperon Rose devrait, je pense, calmer quelque peu mes ardeurs, à moins que cela ne soit le contraire. Je pense le savoir incessamment sous peu.

Nimïel : Je vous suis très cher, ainsi, nous serons au plus près de l'accès aux étages lorsque l'envie se fera un peu trop pressante.

Prince Charmant : Oh, mon ami, je me délecte de vos paroles. Allons-y, je pense que la charmante Pétronia, se fera un plaisir de me boire dans ma totalité dans très peu de temps.

Nimïel : Je n'en doute pas.

Rose : T'as tes bourses pleines ?

Prince Charmant : Ne vous inquiétez point Gente Dame, je dirais même qu'elles sont sur le point de déborder ! Je parlais de celle contenant mon or liquide, ma chère, sans compter l'autre et ses nombreuses pièces d'or…

Rose : Les pièces me suffiront beau parleur !

Nimïel : Très chère Rose, beauté parmi les beautés, veillez à lui laisser de quoi sustenter son appétit ou ce brave gentilhomme risquerait l'implosion

Rose : Eh ben c'est-t-y qui lui rest'rait encore sa paluche, et çà, çà lui coûterait pas un sou !

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, le tartuffe émit un avis des plus appréciateur :

Prince Charmant : Cette femme est une vraie dragonne !

Et chacun entoura la jeune femme d'un voile de sympathie où perçait déjà un amour méritoire. Toute à son nouveau bonheur, la paix d'un tel moment fut troublée par l'arrivée d'un personnage haut en couleur dont les faits notoires, faisaient le bonheur des veillées hivernales, les soirs de mauvais temps au coin du feu. Conter ses exploits retardait le moment du coucher c'était un fait.

Un magicien, empêtré dans un habit de velours noir brodé d'arabesques en fil d'argent, se tenait debout au centre de la pièce. Son chapeau pointu était de travers et sa chevelure complètement hirsute s'échappait en de longues mèches folles. Il possédait une longue barbe blanche où étaient accrochés, de temps à autre, les reliefs de ses repas. Sa bonhomie ? Il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Le personnage était réputé pour ses colères légendaires et tous le craignait comme la peste, le choléra et la chtouille réunis, sentiment qu'il entretenait avec bonheur. Sa fierté de se savoir craint lui procurait une joie sans pareille.

Une voix tonitruante s'échappa de ce gosier impressionnant ! Devant les yeux ébahis d'Olana, se présentait le fameux Alachnÿ, dont la seule évocation de son nom faisait trembler les petits morveux du village :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Que l'on me fasse un accueil royal ! Mes poches sont pleines, ma tête sait encore diriger mes pas, et je possède un canon prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge dans un rayon de dix lieues. Qu'on se le dise, le grand magicien Alachnÿ est dans la forteresse !

La patronne, prête à défendre bec et ongles son antre, se planta devant lui :

Rose : Ah vous voilà ? Gare à vos manières de gougnafier le mage, je suis en grande forme cette nuit et j'aime autant vous dire qu'si vous faite vot' mariole, vous trouverez à qui parler ! Avez-vous de quoi payer vos frasques ? Canon ou pas, va falloir allonger la monnaie mon gars !

Alachnÿ : Mortecouilles ! Rose ! Toujours un œil dans les bourses on dirait ? Cette femme nous enterrera tous, je vous le prédis, foi de magicien ! Oh, mais que vois-je ? En voici une beauté. Ma mie, je me fais fort de vous faire voyager vers les étoiles en cette soirée magnifique et après deux ou trois chopines de bière, il se pourrait que ma personne ici présente et tout ce qu'elle contient, et surtout ce qu'elle contient, ne vous fasse atteindre le septième ciel, voire au-dessus tant ma volonté de vous faire chanter s'accentue à chaque battement de vos cils !

Chaperon Rose cessa son tour de chant pour interpeller ce haut personnage :

Chaperon Rose : Coucou mon petit magicien adoré. En voici une entrée théâtrale ! Il semblerait que vous et votre baguette magique ne soyez dans une forme olympique prêts à battre tous les records.

Alachnÿ : Mais ma toute belle, au lieu de présager, venez constater par vous-même. Là, ce n'est pas deux chopines mais le tonneau entier qu'il me faudra vider pour être à la hauteur de vos exigences. Voyons voir, aurais-je assez d'écus dans mes bourses pour faire reluire le vôtre ?

Chaperon Rose : Taratata, vous n'êtes qu'un petit polisson magicien !

Alachnÿ : Que nenni ! Ma réputation me précède et elle n'a plus rien à prouver. Bien, je vais conter fleurette à cette mignonette.

Rose : Bas les pattes vieux grigou ! Cette mignonette, comme tu dis, est pure et sage comme une image. Alors pas touche !

Alachnÿ : Pure et sage ? Par ma barbe ! Cela existe encore ?

Rose : Elle ne fait pas partie de mon cheptel alors va tremper ta quenouille ailleurs. Compris ?

Alachnÿ : Quel dommage ! Si fait, je trouverais bien une oreille attentive…enfin, un réceptacle pour mon engin diabolique serait de bon aloi.

Le magicien se frottait les mains :

Alachnÿ : Je sens que je vais faire ripaille dans votre bordel chaleureux Rose. Je viens de conclure une belle affaire avec un personnage important de ce comté. Secret de magicien ! Mais enfin, vous confier que j'ai tiré d'un mauvais pas un gentilhomme de grand renom suite à une plongée en eau trouble de son braquemard, ne serait le trahir. Mes amis, les extensions de mâles sont pour moi une source de revenus non négligeable. La bêtise de les laisser traîner n'importe où, a fait de moi un homme riche. Par Barbos, cette connerie se fête non ?

A ses pieds se trouvait un gros chat tigré gris dont la gueule possédait une multitude de dents pointues et acérées. L'animal se coucha sur le sol et roula sur lui-même en sortant toutes sortes de sons, avant de s'exprimer d'une voix frêle :

Matouba : Suis-je moi, ou ne suis-je point moi ?

Apercevant son animal, le magicien lui décocha un coup de pied :

Alachnÿ : Cà répond à ta question ?

Nullement intimidé, tel chat tel maître, le félin se contenta de siffler et postillonner entre ses nombreuses quenottes. Par cette forme de langage, l'animal signifiait très clairement à son créateur, combien il se fichait éperdument de son avis.

Le magicien ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder sur cette boule de poil et se tourna vers Rose :

Alachnÿ : Aurais-je un jour l'honneur d'apercevoir un sourire sur ces traits angéliques ? Avec quelques pièces d'or peut-être ?

Rose : J'te montrerai mes dents, le jour où mes poules se gausseront d'ton humour, magicien véreux !

Alachnÿ : Cette femme est un rêve.

L'homme frappa fortement dans ses mains faisant sursauter Olana et se mit à claironner haut et fort :

Alachnÿ : Jouez violons, résonnez hauts-bois, que l'on s'enivre et fête à la fois mon génie et mes prochaines performances auprès de ces dames ! Que les donzelles se présentent devant leurs bienfaiteurs…

Rose : J'veux tâter ton or l'magicien !

Alachnÿ : Et c'est bien la seule et unique chose, de moi, que vous tâterez dragonne.

Sur ces entrefaites, il jeta d'un air triomphant une bourse où le doux tintement des pièces s'échappait à travers le velours grenat. A peine eut-elle le temps d'effectuer un joyeux saut périlleux dans l'air surchauffé de la taverne, qu'une main agile aux doigts crochus avait déjà agrippé le tissu.

Aucun être vivant sur ces terres n'aurait été en mesure de desserrer ces serres. Le magicien lui-même en fut littéralement retourné :

Alachnÿ : Par Barbos ! Je n'aimerai pas lui confier mes deux orphelines !

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'il est drôle ne trouvez-vous point ? Ce magicien me fera mourir de rire…un de ces jours.

Nimïel : Amélie ne devait-elle point se charger de votre trépas, mon ami ? Et de deux…

Prince Charmant : Oui, vous avez raison. Ceci dit, trépasser à foison dans ce monde de dingues ne serait pas une si grande performance. Grand Dieux, vous ai-je parlé des morts suspectes suites aux messes noires de Madame La Voisin évoluant auprès de Sa Gracieuse Majesté Louis le quatorzième ? En voici une qui vous aurait plu, magicien ! Un poison ambulant cette femme.

Alachnÿ : Comme toutes les femmes ! Ce soir, je serai magnanime et commencerai par profiter des charmes de vos filles Madame Rose avant de les renvoyer à leurs travaux d'aiguilles, après avoir soulagé la mienne. Allons-y, que la première montre le bout de sa frimousse ! Je n'en peux plus, je m'impatiente !

A nouveau Prince Charmant couina :

Prince Charmant : Nous sommes deux dans le même cas Magicien.

Alachnÿ : Oui, mais je me suis offert le sésame avant vous Prince de pacotille et je compte bien profiter de mon avantage.

Olana, un sourire sur les lèvres, observait ces personnes, inconnus il y avait encore quelques mois, qui, en l'espace d'une soirée, entraient dans son existence.

En ce qui la concernait, une famille l'avait adopté.

Et c'était un fait d'importance pour cet être apatride dont une heureuse rencontre venait, enfin, de lui offrir une terre d'asile…

Un jour, une rencontre…

Olana se souviendrait toujours de sa première rencontre avec Gabriel. Occupée à nettoyer le poulailler de « _L'auberge du_ _puits sans fond_ », la jeune femme, un fichu sur ses cheveux, les mains salies par sa corvée, peinait sous un soleil déjà chaud, lorsqu'un homme, jeune, lui semblait-il, s'approcha d'elle.

D'habitude, prudente, elle ne ressentit aucune appréhension. Ces dernières semaines, elle s'était tant éloignée des villageois, que seule sa nouvelle famille et les habitués de la taverne, trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Or cet homme était un étranger.

Curieusement, elle ne fit aucun pas en arrière, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire en pareil cas. Bien au contraire. Elle posa sa main en visière sur son front, plissa ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons ardents du soleil et s'adressa à lui, le plus simplement du monde :

Olana : Bonjour Monsieur. Désirez-vous un renseignement ?

L'homme prit le temps de l'observer quelques instants. Sa beauté émut la jeune femme. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? C'était si soudain. Les longs cheveux blonds et soyeux de cette personne, formait un halo autour de son visage aux traits fins. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains lâchèrent le sceau qu'elle tenait. L'eau s'éparpilla sur le sol formant une tâche brune sur la terre. Curieusement, sa forme avait la forme d'un cercle. Un cercle parfait, si bien qu'on l'eut crut dessiner par une main invisible.

Olana poussa un _oh_ de surprise en admirant la forme géométrique :

Olana : Avez-vous remarqué ? C'est…quel fabuleux hasard.

Son visage paraissait frappé d'un enchantement. L'homme aux cheveux magnifiques, sourit à son tour :

Gabriel : En effet. C'est tout à fait surprenant.

Olana : Veuillez m'excuser, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me nomme Olana d'Isendrill.

Gabriel : Vous portez là, un bien joli prénom et fort peu commun.

Fascinée, les grands yeux d'Olana ne le quittaient plus. Gabriel fit naître un nouveau sourire sur ses traits, ce qui enchanta son interlocutrice. Séduite par sa voix, elle s'était tue, dans l'attente de l'écouter à nouveau, mais elle finit par reprendre contenance et posa une question :

Olana : A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Gabriel : Mon nom est Gabriel…

Gabriel…Le prénom de l'archange…celui qu'elle priait tant…

Olana : Vous aussi portez un bien joli prénom. Serais-je en droit de connaitre votre nom de famille ?

Gabriel : Je n'en possède pas. Seul Gabriel fait état de mon être.

Un peu surprise, Olana n'insista point, pensant qu'il préférait sans doute préserver son anonymat :

Olana : Puis-je vous être d'un quelconque secours…Gabriel ?

Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom. Venant d'elle, ce mot avait le goût de l'innocence et de la pureté. Il désigna de son front le puits :

Gabriel : J'ai voyagé depuis très longtemps et je viens de si loin…un peu d'eau, étancherait ma soif.

Olana : Bien sûr. Mais, je suis désolé, je ne dispose pas de verre.

Gabriel : Je boirai dans la coupe de vos mains, si votre bonté vous le permet. Les miennes sont souillées de terre…

Olana : Nul besoin de bonté pour offrir de l'eau à un voyageur. Seul le fait de vous être agréable portera mon geste.

Elle jeta le seau au fond du puits et tira sur la chaîne. Le récipient remonta à la force de ses poignets, empli d'une eau limpide et pure comme ses propres intentions, puis elle le posa sur la margelle et plongea ses mains à l'intérieur. Gabriel but entre ses mains l'offrande qu'elle lui faisait, tout comme l'amour qu'elle avait joint à son geste.

Gabriel : Merci.

Olana : Ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau.

Gabriel : L'eau, sans qui toute vie ne peut s'épanouir.

Olana opina de la tête. A nouveau le silence s'était installé. Il ne dura point…

Gabriel promit de revenir lui rendre visite. Il devait s'installer dans la région, lui avait-il confier.

Et il tint parole….

Une si belle lecture…

Elle eut lieu par un bel après-midi de printemps. Gabriel, très apprécié par Olana, venait souvent lui rendre visite. L'apprivoisant avec douceur, il finit par faire taire cette méfiance légitime, demeurant le dernier rempart entre eux.

Ce jour-là, il tenait un petit livre de cuir rouge et sur sa couverture était inscrit en lettre d'or : « _Le Hobbit_ ». Un simple ouvrage, qui devait changer à jamais le cours de son existence.

Curieuse, elle s'en empara, l'ouvrit, et caressa le papier. Il l'encouragea à le lire…l'histoire était si belle…elle l'aimerait sûrement…

Dans son esprit, ressurgit un souvenir…

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre d'enfant. Un être se trouvait là. Ce n'était pas sa mère, ni sa gouvernante, mais quelqu'un d'importance…

Sa mémoire lui fit défaut, mais ses sensations ne la trompaient point.

Elle promit de lire ce roman.

Dès que Gabriel disparut sur le chemin, elle commença sa lecture. Au fil du temps, au fil des pages, l'intensité prenait le pas sur le fil de sa vie. Elle se hâtait de finir ses corvées pour courir se vautrer dans l'herbe haute et se plonger dans cette magnifique histoire.

Jusqu'au jour où une phrase attira son attention :

_« Dans une grande caverne à quelques milles à l'intérieur de Mirkwood sur le côté Est vivait à cette époque leur plus grand roi. »*_

Ses yeux abandonnèrent, un instant, la page et se levèrent vers les cieux. Ils étaient si limpides…

Pourtant, à bien y regarder, il lui sembla, qu'au loin, une brume, un nuage, elle n'aurait su l'affirmer avec exactitude, formait un…cercle, comme si un fumeur de pipe s'était amusé à jouer avec sa fumée…puis il en vint un autre et un autre…avant qu'ils ne se dissipent.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité…elle rit !

Pas un petit rire léger, franc, mais un rire libérateur. Là haut, quelqu'un faisait des facéties, pensa-t-elle et elle se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture.

Au loin, _Gabriel_ et _Mickaël_ faisaient un signe en direction de _Raphaël_.

Après tout….ce n'était pas bien méchant…

Quelques signes…ce n'était que de simples signes…

Un cercle suivit d'un autre, puis d'un troisième…

Les trois archanges…

La Sainte Trinité…

D'un destin tragique naît une légende

Il y avait quelques temps qu'elle le sentait…

Une rencontre devait avoir lieu…

Une nuit…alors que le sommeil la fuyait. Une nuit d'été où les songes lui faisaient défauts, elle revêtit ses habits et sortit aux abords de la taverne. La grande bâtisse au toit de chaume, sombre et silencieuse, n'avait jamais paru si belle. Cet endroit, considéré comme sien désormais, elle en appréciait chaque pièce, chaque couloir, chaque objet. Cette maison, était devenue son foyer.

Entre ces murs on l'avait accueilli, choyé et aimé. Reconnaissante, elle rendait au centuple, par ses multiples tâches, tout le bien qu'on lui offrait à profusion.

Ses pas la portèrent sous le grand chêne. A l'abri de ce géant endormi, elle laissa son âme vagabonder, se repaissant de tous les bruits ambiants. Cette nature qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, l'entourait de ses divers chants d'animaux. Crapauds, grillons…

Tous s'étaient donné le mot pour lui chanter la sérénade.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut brusquement ramenée dans la réalité par le silence. Un silence, lourd de sens…

Tous les cris s'étaient tus. Envahie par la peur, elle souhaita se lever pour rentrer, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Elle prit peur. Tétanisée, elle ne su quelle attitude adopter. Pourquoi son corps ne répondait-il pas à ses injonctions ?

Soudain, elle sentit…

Un lourd parfum de fleurs, de miel et d'encens.

Elle sut qu'Il viendrait cette nuit.

Elle qui le priait tous les soirs…

Elle baissa les paupières et attendit.

Ce ne fut pas bien long avant qu'elle ne sente SA présence. Au moment où son regard rencontra celui qui, depuis longtemps maintenant, venait lui rendre visite tous les jours, se dévoila enfin sa véritable identité.

Une intense émotion serra son cœur alors qu'elle prenait appuis, sur le tronc du chêne pour se lever. Elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de se rétablir tant elle tremblait.

Peiné par la vue de ses larmes, Gabriel tendit ses mains vers elle. Sa chevelure formait un halo troublant autour de son visage aux traits divins. Enfin, et pour la toute première fois, il avait déplié ses ailes. Parsemées de tâches sombres, elles étaient le symbole de sa puissance, comme celui de sa souffrance.

Les larmes d'Olana inondèrent ses joues. Les difficiles combats de Gabriel en Son Nom, lui conférait une majesté empreinte de respect. Elle ressentit Sa douleur portant, avec lui, le fardeau de Sa tâche. Il s'en trouva soulager pour quelques temps laissant glisser ses peines, celles qu'il portait depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Soudain, Lui, qui, affrontait le Mal depuis son origine, se trouva réconforté par l'amour de cette jeune femme. Un amour flamboyant que seul un être pur était digne de porter en son sein.

Il ne s'était point trompé. Son petit séraphin incarnait le devenir.

A cette unique pensée, son âme s'enflamma comme ces êtres, dont la passion était leur raison d'exister.

Olana, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'archange fut peiné face aux lourds sanglots d'Olana. Elle pleurait pour tous les hommes dont le bonheur d'exister en passait par Ses sacrifices et Ses durs combats, au nom du Très Haut.

Sans un mot, ses bras l'encerclèrent.

Sans un mot son front effleurer le sien.

Sans un mot, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ses cheveux.

Sans un mot, il sécha ses larmes.

Un amour naissait…

Elle…si vide, s'empli d'un amour puissant, inconditionnel, pur…

Tout ce pour lequel il s'était battu, lui fut offert.

Sa volonté de s'imposer auprès des Hautes Sphères, son amitié pour ses amis archanges, son sens du devoir et l'accomplissement des desseins divins…furent enfin récompensés.

_Mickaël_ et _Raphaël_ psalmodiaient, et leurs chants vinrent à eux. Ces notes éphémères, cheminèrent jusque dans son cœur pour s'y enraciner. Elle s'abandonna, enfin, dans les bras de l'archange.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment enlacés…

Son destin s'ancrait dans le temps.

Il se devait de l'ordonner sans la moindre hâte…

Sous la force de cette rencontre, elle vacilla, mais son archange veillait. Ses immenses ailes enveloppèrent la jeune femme, dans un cocon.

Une étrange sensation, lui fit baisser le regard. Elle vit ses pieds et ceux de l'ange, nus, en élévation au-dessus du sol. Entre terre et ciel, la Foi et l'Innocence, conclurent un pacte silencieux.

Une force s'insinua en elle. Petit à petit, ses rancœurs, liées au souvenir de ses désillusions, s'adoucirent. Souhaiter oublier son passé était une chose, l'occulter ne lui serait pas secourable. Le souvenir devait perdurer afin d'apprécier chaque parcelle de bonheur à venir.

Alors qu'elle ne quittait pas son regard, un cercle gris foncé se dessina dans les iris clairs de Gabriel. Les larmes brouillèrent, une fois de plus, sa vue et l'émotion eut raison de ses forces. Epuisée, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de l'archange lequel posa une main protectrice sur sa nuque.

Unis, ces deux êtres communiaient dans la paix.

A nouveau, leurs pieds foulèrent la terre, et il offrit un dernier sourire.

Elle ne devait jamais l'oublier.

Dans un souffle divin, sa voix s'éleva et ses mots se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cœur pour ne plus s'enfuir.

Gabriel : _J'ai fais couler le poison. J'ai ensemencé ton cœur. Il vit. Il battra pour un autre, bientôt, et ce jour-là, les cieux s'ouvriront pour vous deux. Nous nous aimerons toujours Olana. Nous sommes liés. Mon petit séraphin…_

_Tu viendras à moi et tu marcheras dans la lumière._

Désormais, à chaque battement de son cœur, résonnerait ces mots dont le message prendrait, un jour, tout son sens…

Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il n'était plus là, mais il avait semé, en elle, une graine.

Dès ce moment, une obsession se développa dans son esprit ne cessant de l'encourager à poursuivre son but.

Sa vie était ailleurs…mais plus en ce monde.

Un autre l'attendait.

Au petit matin, fébrile, elle réunit tous ses amis au petit-déjeuner et leur annonça avec un sentiment d'euphorie :

Olana : Je veux partir en _Terre du Milieu_ ! Je veux rencontrer Sa Majesté _Thranduil_ !

Surpris, tous la dévisagèrent :

Amélie : Quèque c'est-t-y donc qui t'arrive encore ma p'tiote ?

Mic Mac : T'es malade ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? Où c'est la Terre partagée en deux ?

Jack : La Terre du Milieu, idiot ! C'est un endroit qui n'existe pas ma belette. En as-tu conscience ?

Olana : Bien sûr Jack, mais la magie rendra cette terre bien réelle crois-moi !

Malgré leurs étonnements, leurs mises en garde et leurs interrogations non éclaircies, ils décidèrent de la suivre :

Jack : Et ben on dirait que c'est repartit pour une nouvelle aventure.

Aliénor : On dirait…en effet.

Mic Mac : Vouai. On va s'faire un paquet d'oseille ? Tintin pour rentrer _brocouille_ j'vous préviens !

Prince Charmant : Oh comme il est drôle ! Ce petit gnome me fera mourir de rire…un de ces jours. Oh, quel dommage, Nimïel est absent, il ne pourra donc point comptabiliser celui-ci.

Le plus dur restait à venir, mais de cela, aucun n'en avait conscience…du moins, pas tant qu'ils demeuraient sur cette terre.

Enfin, elle prenait sa vie en main, enfin sa volonté de vaincre un destin, jusqu'ici, baignant dans la noirceur, la portait.

IL n'aurait plus à l'attendre.

Elle irait vers lui.

Pour lui, elle braverait les difficultés, se jouant de tous les maléfices…car il l'attendait…

Olana : Je viens vers toi, mon amour, mon roi, mon âme…_Thranduil._

Encore endormi, l'on vit distinctement une larme s'écouler sur la joue du monarque. Il avait ressentit l'amour et la détermination de cette femme, jusque dans ses rêves…

Comment contenir, un tel amour, une telle passion…

Une telle obsession…

* La phrase en italique a été emprunté au livre de JRR Tolkien, « _Le Hobbit_ ».


	43. Chapter 43 Sous les arcanes du pouvoir

Wanye à toutes et à tous.

Wanye ma petite Communauté d'Obsession.

C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver. J'ai eu des nouvelles de certains d'entre vous, et cela me ravie. C'est la rentrée et avec elle, un regain de boulot pour certains, des examens pour d'autres…

A vous tous, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour faire face à ces moments un peu difficile, surtout après les vacances.

Alors je vous présente le chapitre 42 « Sous les arcanes du pouvoir ».

Je signale, qu'un lemon s'est, à l'insu de mon plein gré introduit, glissé, voire à pénétré insidieusement le cours de ce récit. J'ai bien cherché à le poursuivre de mes assiduités, mais le bougre, s'en est allé, lui et ses insinuations fortement évocatrices. Si vous le trouvez en cours de route…lisez-le. Vous lui ferez plaisir.

Une fois de plus, j'ai tenté de freiner mes ardeurs sur la longueur…une fois de plus, j'ai échoué. Les dialogues de ma joyeuse troupe de trompe la mort, ont accaparé mon attention.

J'ai, je l'avoue, pas mal galérer pour les corrections et j'ai changé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois certaines phrases, recherchant la qualité. Je ne sais si j'y suis parvenue, mais il me semblait essentiel de vous présenter un travail correct.

Pour agrémenter votre lecture, je vous propose :

\- Thomas Bergensen Starchild

\- Thomas Bergensen Creation of Earth

\- Bring Me the Horizon Drown (live from Wembley Arena)

\- Kyo Le chemin

\- Santana Europa

\- Thomas Bergensen Remember me extented (spécial dédicace pour le lemon)

Je vous souhaite, à présent, une bonne lecture.

Comme toujours, je vous remercie de me suivre et de faire en sorte qu'Obsession ne soit pas oublié sur le bord du chemin.

Merci à tous et plus particulièrement à ma petite Communauté. Tous ne viennent pas régulièrement, mais j'ai de leurs nouvelles de temps à autre, et cela me suffit.

Nous avons tous une vie et je le comprends fort bien.

Merci à : Méliane, Evraldrym, Amrod, Fanélia, Eilonna, Baka Saru.

Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris…

Bon, je pense avoir tout dit. Je vous souhaite un bon weekend.

J'attends vos impressions, pour peu que ce chapitre vous en ait provoqué.

A très bientôt. Mara mesta !

Arakïell.

Chapitre 43

Sous les arcanes du pouvoir

Olana s'éveilla en douceur. S'extraire de son sommeil, se révéla pénible. La fièvre avait jeté un voile opaque sur ses rêves, aussi, la volonté d'ouvrir les yeux se disputait à celle de les laisser clos, pour quelques temps…encore. Cependant, deviner la présence du roi à ses côtés, l'encouragea à faire son choix. Se montrer à son désavantage lui paraissait exclu. Même malade, cette pensée se retrouvait au cœur de ses préoccupations. Avant qu'il ne s'éveille, elle s'extirpa-t-elle du lit en souplesse afin de se défaire, en douceur, de l'emprise de ses bras.

A pas de loup, elle disparue dans la salle d'eau pour y faire ses ablutions et changer de vêtements.

Avec une prédominance pour le noir et le pourpre, la teinte favorite de l'ellon, et une décoration toute masculine, la chambre royale disposait d'un espace impressionnant. Sur son bureau, se trouvait quelques documents épars, laissés en souffrance. Pour elle, il avait interrompu ses tâches de souverain. Attendrie, Olana se promit de faire preuve de discrétion, ce jour, et ne point le détourner de son devoir royal. Tant de gens dépendaient de son pouvoir…

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce annexe, se composant d'une salle d'eau, et d'un cabinet d'aisance. Elle y entra, et examina, attentivement, les effets personnels du roi. Tout prenait une importance capitale. C'est à peine si elle osait effleurer les draps de bain, la brosse à cheveux, et autres…

De savoir ce linge à disposition de l'ellon, et sans doute utilisé…

L'essence de son propre désir, se perdait dans ces senteurs de mâle. Un instinct primaire s'éveilla se conjuguant à l'envie de s'enivrer de ces effluves. Même succinctes, ces fragrances la comblaient au-delà de son imagination. Un soupir, échappé malgré sa volonté de le contenir, trahit ses pensées sauvages…

Elle ne put que l'atténuer.

Préoccupée par son apparence, elle s'approcha du miroir. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une femme au teint étonnamment frais pour quelqu'un qui se relevait d'une maladie. Malgré un reliquat de fièvre, ses joues empourprées, lui conférait un teint de poupée. Elle remonta, à la hâte, ses longs cheveux en un chignon aux mèches folles et arpenta la salle de bain royale. C'était fou le nombre de fioles que pouvait posséder ce roi ! Elle ôta le bouchon de quelques unes, et huma leurs odeurs.

L'une d'entre elles, révéla des notes de musc et de fleurs, emplissant ses sens. Elle en versa quelques gouttes à l'intérieur de son poignée, sur son cou, frotta sa peau…

Aussitôt, les notes de tête du parfum, les plus olfactives, furent perçues comme une invitation à laisser son âme vagabonder vers de bien sensuelles pensées. Fortement boisé, cette senteur réveilla chez elle de délicieux frissons. C'était un fait, son corps réclamait son dû. Malgré sa gêne, force était de constater qu'elle avait envie de lui…

Elle chassa très vite, de son esprit, ces élans capricieux et s'attela à faire sa toilette, puis elle ôta tous ses vêtements, avant d'en choisir d'autres. Parmi les habits qu'Oilïnn lui avait apporté de ses appartements, une robe aérienne, couleur parme, ornée d'un délicat ruban bleu nuit soulignant sa gorge voluptueuse, attira son attention. Quoiqu'un peu légère, elle s'en saisit et s'en vêtit.

Une fois apprêtée, elle quitta la pièce et s'approcha du lit.

Son fiancé était toujours plongé dans un sommeil elfique. Cette vision lui paraîtrait toujours incroyable. Les yeux ouverts, les membres immobiles... il y avait de quoi surprendre.

Se remémorant la peur ressentit la toute première fois où elle l'avait aperçu dans cet état, elle sourit. Que de sensations fortes ressenties ce jour-là. Le souvenir était encore épique à son esprit. Mais, elle finirait bien par s'y habituer.

Pour ce qui était de la beauté de cet elfe, rien n'était moins sûr. Comment s'habituer à la perfection ? De son point de vue, Thranduil magnifiait cet adjectif. Qu'il s'agisse de ses traits, ou de sa chevelure pareille à des fils de soie dorée, aucun vivant de son monde n'aurait pu rivaliser de tant de grâce.

Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit à l'évocation de cette pensée, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua une larme rouler sur la joue du monarque. Immédiatement, elle s'avança au plus près, et vit la goutte, translucide, glisser sur le visage encore endormie. Chagrinée, elle la cueillit du bout des doigts et prenant place à son côté, posa délicatement le visage de Thranduil sur son sein. Avec douceur, elle le berça, lui murmurant des mots d'amour :

Olana : _Meleth nin_, (mon amour), _Ore __Aman_ *(Roi béni), je suis là. Quelle est donc cette larme ? Vos rêves sont-ils si tristes qu'ils ne vous épargnent point ? Je suis à vos côtés, je vais mieux, et je prendrai soin de vous, à mon tour. _Mon âme, ma vie_…éveillez-vous, ne demeurez point dans les ténèbres…

Thranduil cligna des paupières et sentit le souffle chaud de son aimée. Ses bras prirent possession de la jeune femme, la serrant fort contre lui. A son tour, il prononça quelques mots d'amour. Le timbre de sa voix, trahissait une profonde émotion :

Thranduil : Olana…_Mon ange_…

Olana : Vous m'effrayez. Que se passe-t-il ?

Thranduil : Un songe s'est imposé à mon esprit. La fusion de nos âmes m'a plongé dans un passé révolu pour vous, mais vivace pour moi. J'ai vécu votre souffrance à l'annonciation de votre jugement. Ces gens…ces horribles personnes s'en sont pris à vous, si pure, si fragile...J'ai vu vos amis, leurs engagements à votre égard, jusqu'à cette petite personne avec son bonnet rouge. Sa taille ne l'a pas rendu moins pleutre, bien au contraire. Tout cet amour vous entourant…Il y avait aussi Gabriel. Il vous est apparu une nuit où votre destin vous guidait sous les étoiles. Cet être était d'une magnificence…j'ai cru lui apercevoir…des ailes ? Quel sont donc ses pouvoirs ?

Surprise, Olana ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de confession. Subitement, son sourire s'effaça et les souvenirs refluèrent, mais curieusement, elle les revécut avec détachement. Comme si les images ne lui appartenaient plus. Ce lointain passé qu'elle occultait sans cesse, lui apparaissait, à présent, moins douloureux.

Elle serra contre elle ce roi pour lequel elle avait bravé toutes sortes de dangers et confessa ce que son cœur conservait prisonnier. Ses mots s'égrenèrent les uns après les autres, parmi les baisers dont elle l'abreuvait :

Olana : _Mon amour_, je ne puis maîtriser vos songes, mais si cela m'avait été permis, j'aurai soustrait ces images de ma mémoire afin qu'elles ne parviennent jamais à la vôtre. Hélas, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Pourtant, au moment où mes paroles atteignent votre cœur, sachez _aran nin_, qu'ils ont perdu en intensité, et leurs évocations soulagent une partie de mon âme.

Oui, ce ne fut guère facile pour moi, ma fierté et mon intégrité, ont été mises à mal, mais quelque part, j'en suis revenue plus forte. C'était une épreuve, et elle me fut, imposée à un âge où une personnalité se construit, évènements après évènements. De ce jour-là, mon existence s'en est trouvée allégée.

J'avais abandonné, derrière moi, ce passé et ces êtres m'entourant pour de mauvaises raisons. Une famille n'est pas obligatoirement, synonyme d'un bonheur sans faille. Je sais que pour vous, elfes, il est difficile de concevoir un tel fait, mais dans mon monde, devenir parents, ne fait de vous des êtres aimants envers ses enfants. Parfois, ils viennent au monde par accident, par obligation et portent, pour le restant de leurs jours, le poids d'un désamour trop vivace. Je m'en suis accommodée, et m'en suis guérie le jour où j'ai été véritablement adopté par une autre famille qui, elle, m'avait choisie. Ce fut mon plus grand bonheur, avec celui de vous avoir rencontré Majesté.

Quant à Gabriel, il serait difficile de concentrer en quelques mots ce que son Créateur à fait de lui, mais pour apporter une réponse à votre interrogation, il est un ange, ou plutôt un archange. C'est un être qui nous est supérieur par bien des façons et dont la pureté originelle en fait un être d'exception au service de notre Foi. Sans doute pourrait-on le comparer à un Vala, encore que je ne connaisse pas encore véritablement leurs pouvoirs. Gabriel est une entité, ailé, proche de…comment vous expliquer…

Thranduil : Proche de ce que notre père Eru peut représenter pour nous les elfes ?

Olana : En quelque sorte, oui.

Thranduil : Beaucoup de points nous rapprochent Ma Dame. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Olana : En effet Majesté. C'est une constatation qui ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit auparavant.

Le roi demeura silencieux un long moment, effleurant tendrement la joue de son aimée. Elle possédait tant de sérénité sur ses traits…cela forçait son respect. Enfin, il lui parla. Ses mots furent choisis avec soin et déclamés avec la solennité nécessaire à une telle allégation :

Thranduil : Je vous fais la promesse _meleth nin_, de fonder un jour notre propre famille.

Sa main se posa sur son ventre en un geste empli d'amour :

Thranduil : Le fruit de nos amours s'épanouira dans ce magnifique écrin mon ange et…

D'un geste vif, ses doigts se posèrent sur les lèvres du monarque :

Olana : Chut ! Point n'est besoin de promesse mirifique _Mon âme_. J'ai déjà atteint un âge où concevoir me deviendra de plus en plus difficile. Je n'ai pas la constitution d'une elfine, ni sa longue existence. Hélas, me concernant, le temps est un allié se jouant de mes désirs de maternité. Nous ne sommes que fiancés. Je ne sais de quoi mon avenir sera fait. Envisager une union me semble déjà un sacerdoce, alors, pour ce qui est de prévoir une naissance…

Thranduil : Sacerdoce ?

Olana : Cela pourrait s'apparenter une à mission quasi divine…du moins à mon humble avis.

Thranduil : Nous parviendrons jusqu'à notre rêve Olana.

Olana : Qui vous dit qu'il est l'égal du vôtre ?

Thranduil : Ne vous défendez point de vos espoirs, je sais qu'ils sont légions. Il vous suffit de les porter à ma connaissance.

Olana : Vraiment ?

Thranduil : Votre fougue, lors de nos unions, me l'ont fait comprendre _meleth nin_. Nous avons tant à échanger. Le malheur comme le bonheur ne se mêle-t-il point depuis notre première rencontre ? Nous seuls sommes en mesure de nous offrir le choix.

Olana baissa son visage. Son regard, se porta sur les mains de l'elfe, avant de s'en emparer. Ses doigts effleuraient ses paumes où la douceur prédominait sur le passage du temps. Pour compter plus de six mille ans d'âge, ces témoins du temps écoulé, ne dévoilaient aucune usure. Elles supportaient, seulement, un vécu, et le poids d'une épée faisant honneur à leurs dextérités.

Elle les porta à sa hauteur, et les baisa en signe de respect :

Olana : Ces mains sont devenues miennes et nulle autre que moi, ne saurait profiter de leurs hardiesses dès qu'il s'agit d'offrir plaisir et volupté. Majesté, il est un souhait qui, depuis la première fois où je vous fus présentée dans la salle du trône, n'a cessé de me hanter.

Thranduil : Vraiment ? Et quel est-il ?

Olana : Offrez-moi un temps pour ma convalescence, et vous découvrirez, par vous-même, combien la jeune femme pudibonde qui vous était connue s'est, depuis, enhardie.

Une quinte de toux interrompit ses paroles. Le monarque se saisit de la courtepointe, et couvrit les épaules de la jeune femme :

Thranduil : Les braseros se sont appauvris, il me faut donner des ordres afin que la chaleur revienne en ces lieux. Vous devez vous reposer Olana et vous alimenter. Je veillerai personnellement, à ce que cela soit fait. Votre santé m'importe plus que tout.

Olana : Je ne souhaite être une charge pour vous Thranduil.

Thranduil : Voici des mots qu'un roi ne permettra pas d'entendre de la part de sa fiancée. Nous déjeunerons ensemble, puis je vous tiendrai compagnie en travaillant ici-même. Certaines lettres se doivent d'être rédigées. Votre présence sera une source d'inspiration, tout autant qu'elle apaisera mes craintes vous concernant.

Olana : Soit, j'y consens. A condition d'être équitable, quant au temps partagé entre moi et votre tâche.

Thranduil : Il en sera fait ainsi.

Le roi quitta le lit et fit quérir Oïlinn. Aussitôt, l'ellon retrouva sa posture de souverain, droit et fier. La servante s'inclina respectueusement devant son souverain dans l'attente de ses ordres, ce qu'il fit d'une voix profonde :

Thranduil : Oilïnn, veillez à ce que l'on ravive les braseros. Que les draps soient changés et que l'intendant Ëlnar nous prépare un petit déjeuner.

A l'écoute de Son Seigneur, la servante s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'Olana la retint par le bras :

Olana : Je tenais à vous remercier Oilïnn. Sa Majesté peut se vanter de posséder un trésor à son service. Soyez louée pour votre bienveillance.

Surprisse, l'elfine fit une révérence avant de s'autoriser à remercier cette femme qu'elle admirait depuis sa venue en ce monde, sans jamais n'oser l'avouer à personne :

Oilïnn : Mon Seigneur a été l'instigateur de mon éducation et m'a fait don d'un enseignement de qualité dispensé par les meilleurs professeurs. Me dévouer à mon devoir, comble mes espérances. Merci Dame Olana pour ce compliment. Je tâcherai, à l'avenir d'y faire honneur.

Elle se retira en toute hâte :

Olana : Elle vous craint Majesté, comme l'ensemble de vos gens. Pourtant, j'ai devant moi un être pétri d'amour, et de générosité.

Thranduil : Telle se doit d'être l'attitude d'un monarque face à son peuple _ore nin, _(mon âme). Sachez que vous êtes la seule en ce royaume à connaitre le roi sans les ors de son règne.

Olana : Un privilège de tous les instants. Majesté, puis-je profiter, pour quelque temps encore, de votre personne en sollicitant la chaleur d'une étreinte ?

Thranduil ouvrit largement les bras. Elle se pelotonna contre son torse en soupirant. Accompagné d'un sourire, il referma son emprise :

Thranduil : Cet espace est vôtre _Mon ange_. Il apaise vos craintes et vous entoure de mon amour. Je vous promets qu'aucun danger ne s'en approchera jamais. J'y veillerai, afin qu'il vous soit permis d'y trouver la paix souhaité.

Olana : C'est une bien jolie terre d'asile Majesté. Jamais l'on ne m'avait entouré d'autant d'amour. C'est avec vous qu'il m'a été offert d'aimer.

Thranduil : Votre venue dans mon existence, dépasse l'amour tel que nous autres, elfes, sommes destinés à le connaitre dans notre existence. Qu'il me soit possible de vivre ce sentiment, magnifié, se soustrait à ma compréhension. Mon cas est unique, comme la fusion des âmes. C'est un privilège, une exception…Vous êtes le rêve de mon existence _Mon Amour._ Ma vie est de vous aimer, mon bonheur de vous plaire.

Olana : Le chant de l'ange Sire…il ne peut en être autrement…Vos yeux sont le reflet des Cieux. Je prie pour qu'il en soit ainsi, à l'infini, mais aurais-je un jour gain de cause ? Nous offrira-t-on le droit de nous aimer ?

Thranduil : Je m'en montrerai digne. L'on ne saurait nous faire l'offense d'un refus.

Olana : Pour vous, j'y croirai toujours, mais étions-nous véritablement destinés l'un à l'autre ? Que vont penser vos pairs de notre amour ? Vont-ils nous juger ? Quelles seront les effets de ce destin ?

Thranduil : _Mon âme_, les comptes à rendre aux miens, seront de mon ressort et de ma seule volonté. J'assumerai mes actes et mes choix. Je mets au défi celui qui oserait s'interposer entre vous et moi ! La décision, concernant _Ma Demande_, provoquera inquiétude et incompréhension. Bientôt, l'on exigera, de moi, un renoncement. Les coutumes de mon peuple ne permettront point un tel écart…pourtant, Je rendrai cela possible !

Olana : Nous allons au-devant de complications extrêmes…ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais ! Le fait de vous avoir rencontré bien avant votre veuvage a bouleversé votre règne.

Thranduil : Cela n'aurait rien changé _Petit ange_. Je l'ai déjà affirmé Olana, et je maintiens mes dires…un pas après l'autre, le reste suivra.

Olana : Vous avez raison. J'ai froid.

Il l'a fit assoir sur un fauteuil et l'emmitoufla dans la fourrure le temps qu'Oilïnn ne se présente à eux.

Front contre front, le roi Thranduil , assura à Olana d'Isendril, sa fiancée, son indéfectible amour.

Il s'en fallut de peu que les _Séraphins_, eux-mêmes, n'en soient émus aux larmes.

Seul, l'archange Gabriel, non loin de là, leur souriaient :

Gabriel : L'Amour est une folie, mais c'est une folie sublime. _Fructus autem Spiritus est caritas gaudium pax longanimitas bonitas benignita. (_Mais, le fruit de l'Esprit, c'est l'Amour, la joie, la paix, la patience, la bonté, la bénignité, la douceur, la tempérance.)

Pax et Amor, (Paix et Amour)…lui fut-il répondu…

Deux mots, portés par leurs chants…deux mots insufflés dans leurs deux cœurs…

Dès lors, _Son Esprit_ fut en eux, et ils en conçurent une grande joie, comme tous ceux qui les avaient approchés dans leurs sommeils.

_Ils étaient aimés…_

_Ils étaient veillés…_

Il arrivait encore à Aliénor de ressentir du vague à l'âme. Ses terres et son ami Herman, lui manquait. Reconquérir son royaume avait été durant toutes ces années son unique quête. Qu'adviendrait-il de son droit à la souveraineté sur son peuple si elle demeurait en ce monde ? Cette terre du milieu n'était pas son royaume. Tout un tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cependant, l'une d'elle demeurait récurrente : abandonner sa cause. Quelque chose la retenait en ces lieux. Profondément ancré en elle, ce sentiment ne la quittait plus depuis sa rencontre avec Olana et sa volonté de vivre son rêve.

Peu encline aux confessions, elle s'enfermait, peu à peu, dans cette détermination demeurer, coûte que coûte, auprès de son amie. Elle aurait besoin d'elle, et le lien les unissant prévalait, par son importance, ceux qu'elle pensait avoir pour son royaume. Cette farouche volonté, demeurait une énigme.

Si seulement elle avait su apposer une explication à ses interrogations !

Bien souvent, elle s'attardait dans ses pensées, adossée contre la paroi rocheuse des écuries où elle aimait se rendre. En cet endroit, on respectait son besoin de solitude. Cette nécessité à se retrancher dans le silence, semblait vivace chez cette noble guerrière.

Là, ses souvenirs refluaient. Ses parents, Hermann, son premier amour et l'initiateur de sa vie amoureuse…

Puis, la trahison, son simulacre de jugement, la mort de sa famille, la sanction : une douloureuse stérilisation…une humiliation cuisante…la souffrance de trop. Comment imaginer, ne plus pouvoir offrir de descendance à sa lignée ? Une punition disproportionnée pour cette digne fille de monarque un malheur pour la jeune femme.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne, en ce monde, capable de la détourner de ces vilaines pensées. Un être incroyable, tant par son originalité, que par ses capacités à balayer, d'un revers de main, ses peines les plus sombres. Un guerrier, ou, mercenaire, comme il aimait se nommer. Un combattant sans foi ni loi, mais possédant un cœur sensible sous sa carapace de fer.

Jack. Un simple nom accolé à une amitié sans faille.

Au départ, cela n'était pas gagné entre ces deux personnes, mais par la suite, un sentiment puissant les lia. Aujourd'hui, il était le pilier, sur lequel il faisait bon prendre appui lorsque le chagrin pointait le bout de son nez.

Aujourd'hui, comme toutes les autres fois, son dévouement ne ferait pas exception à la règle et c'est à l'aide d'une boutade, qu'il dissipa ses craintes :

Jack : Dix sous pour tes pensées, belle inconnue !

Et comme toujours, en pareil cas, elle lui sourit :

Aliénor : C'est bien trop cher payé pour ce qu'elles contiennent.

Jack : Ah. Bon, alors va falloir marchander un peu ma belette.

Aliénor : Oui, il semblerait.

Jack : Viens par là toi…

Son bras musclé, entoura ses épaules et un baiser sur ses cheveux, fit sourire son amie :

Aliénor : Alors, comment va le gros des troupes, en ce glorieux jour ?

Jack : Comme d'hab ! Prince Charmant débite toujours un tas de conneries, Nimïel, lui, sourit en pensant qu'il a bien fait de venir s'encanailler dans cette folle aventure en compagnie de ce magicien véreux et son gros tas poilu, Mic Mac doit s'cacher quelque part en attendant de se faire attraper et filer un coup de pied au cul, Amélie rêve d'un bon poulet grillé, Opéca et Chaperon se crêpe le chignon en se racontant leurs exploits à l'horizontale, Zorgûnn, en grand observateur devant l'Eternel, prépare sa prochaine tirade de quatre mots, Orlyänne, c'te bestiole, reluque Chaperon en se posant la question de savoir comment la choper, et Gabriel s'entoure d'un brouillard mystérieux, à découper au couteau. Comme tu peux le remarquer, tout ne va pas si mal quoi !

Aliénor se mit à rire :

Aliénor : Tout ne va pas si mal, en effet.

Le mercenaire, heureux de l'avoir fait rire, la maintint contre lui :

Jack : Cà carbure dans cette jolie tête pas vrai ?

Aliénor : Carbure ?

Jack : Cà mouline sec, si tu préfères ?

Aliénor : Si la question est : te fais-tu du souci ? Alors la réponse est oui.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Aliénor : Cette aventure…tout çà. Auparavant, c'était une façon, pour nous tous, empêtrés dans nos préoccupations, de nous offrir une parenthèse enchantée. Cette fois, l'affaire est sérieuse Jack.

Jack : Je sais ma belle. Je l'ai compris, dès le départ, moi aussi, mais il semblerait que le destin nous ait joué un drôle de tour…T'ain, c'est moi qui vient d'parler là ? A force de fréquenter ces oreilles pointues je vire comme nos deux freluquets !

Aliénor : J'ai bien aimé ta façon de t'exprimer.

Jack : Ah oui ? J'vais y réfléchir sérieux alors.

Aliénor : Pourquoi Gabriel demeure-t-il nimbé de tant de mystère ?

Jack : A ton avis ? Je pense que les archanges servent à çà. A nous faire entrevoir qu'on est un peu cons nous les insectes rampants sur ces terres, qu'ils soient de cette époque, de la mienne, ou de la tienne…

Aliénor : Je te trouve légèrement caustique mon ami.

Jack : Caustique ? Tu causes précieux comme tous ces gogos en robe longue ?

Aliénor : Ce ne sont pas des robes, mais des manteaux, et sous ces apparats se trouvent une paire d'attributs qui n'a rien à envier à la tienne.

Jack : Ouais ? Et ben j'demande à voir çà tiens ! Enfin, de loin et en présence de témoins…de préférence.

Les deux amis se sourirent :

Aliénor : Penses-tu qu'il ne faille nous préparer à des épreuves ?

Jack : Des emmerdes tu veux dire ? Une belle poignée, çà tu peux y compter, mais on est tous là, unis comme les doigts de la main, enfin sauf le majeur, réservé à ce crapaud d'lutin.

Aliénor : Le dragon noir…je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi monstrueux.

Jack : J'te rassure, moi non plus. Enfin, à part chez Disney et encore…

Aliénor : Dis… ?

Jack : Un parc d'attraction pour faire gueuler d'hystérie les mômes. Laisse tomber belette.

Aliénor : Quant à Olana…que dire ? Tu as remarqué sa transformation ? Et cette passion pour ce roi…

Jack : Bah, si elle aime les _beatniks_ aux cheveux longs…

Aliénor fut secouée par de nombreux spasmes. Elle tenta de discipliner son rire…peine perdue. Un grand éclat sonore retentit dans les écuries :

Aliénor : Jack ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! J'imagine assez bien…la description de ton monde déclenche, chez moi, deux ressentis très intéressants. D'une part la curiosité, fort légitime et, d'autre part, l'hilarité.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que çà cause bien une princesse de sang !

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez :

Aliénor : Tu es un incorrigible séducteur, doublé d'un formidable ami.

Jack : Et ben voilà ! Tu viens de me donner la définition de l'homme parfait.

Aliénor : _Monsieur_, vous n'êtes décidément pas fréquentable.

Jack : Dommage, hein ? Allez ma belle, laisse tes soucis de côté. Un pas après l'autre et d'toute façon, t'inquiètes, les emmerdes nous collent au train depuis l'début, alors y'a qu'à patienter, ils finiront bien par nous rattraper. On y fera face, comme toujours.

Aliénor : Oui, comme toujours Jack.

Un moment de silence s'établit entre les deux amis :

Aliénor : Dis-moi mon ami, où en es-tu avec cette petite elfine si délicate ? La servante de Sa Majesté ?

Jack : Oilïnn ? Bah, c'est une gamine.

Aliénor : Une gamine qui a l'air de bien te plaire.

Jack : Possible, mais je sais pas comment faire avec elle. J'ai toujours eu affaire à des dingues. Elle…c'est une petite fleur fragile. Enfin, tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Aliénor : Je peux te retourner ton conseil Jack, un pas après l'autre. Si quelque chose doit se produire entre vous deux, cela se fera tout naturellement.

Jack : Ah, laisse tomber. Tu m'a vu, et tu l'as vu…elle ? J'sais même pas comment çà fonctionne une elfe.

Aliénor : Comment çà…fonctionne ? Jack ! C'est une femme comme les autres. Ne te focalise pas sur ses disparités.

Jack : Ses quoi ? Bon allez, on va arrêter de dires des conneries.

Aliénor : Voilà, surtout toi, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Oilïnn, c'est elle qui viendra vers toi. Cette petite est en admiration devant ta montagne de muscle.

Jack : Et oui, je sais, on n'se refait pas.

Une pichenette distribuée avec gentillesse, fit resserrer l'étreinte de Jack sur ses épaules :

Aliénor : Je t'aime bien Jack. Tu es l'ami d'une vie. C'est précieux.

Jack : T'ain, j'ai bien fait d'passer par ici moi !

Aliénor : Ces mâles !

Jack : Ouais, un vrai mec.

Il fallut deux autres jours pour faire baisser la fièvre d'Olana. Les braseros étaient, sans cesse, alimentés afin d'apporter un peu de chaleur dans ces cavernes. L'été venait, à peine, de tirer sa révérence et la prochaine saison promettait d'être plus fraîche. Il tardait, au souverain, l'arrivée des nains, afin d'effectuer les travaux nécessaire dans les deux chambres. Une cheminée dans chaque pièce, offrirait une chaleur constante, nécessaire à la délicate constitution de sa fiancée. Les elfes ne souffraient pas du froid. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se vêtir chaudement une fois la brise du nord soufflant sur la forêt de Mirkwood. Néanmoins, bien à l'abri entre les murs de son palais souterrain, le monarque n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent, aussi lui fallait-il adapter ses conditions de vie, à celle des humains. En attendant, Thranduil s'occupait des affaires de son royaume, recevait les divers représentants des villages voisins, dépendant directement de la souveraineté de l'ellon. Ses terres, immenses, quémandaient un règne sûr, où la fermeté se partageait avec l'équité.

Cependant, il ne pouvait demeurer trop longtemps éloigné de sa bien-aimée. Sa présence lui devenait, de plus en plus indispensable.

Les deux amants passaient beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque royale. Il lui faisait part de ses connaissances, et lui montrait divers livres et parchemins contant l'histoire des elfes, des terres immortelles, et des Valar dont la jeune femme se sentait si proche.

Prenant place sur un siège, serrant tout contre lui la jeune femme, il se penchait par-dessus son épaule, et apportait, de temps à autre, quelques explications à sa lecture.

Il adorait voir son visage se lever vers lui. Ses yeux, emplis d'innocence, le questionnait sans cesse. Il accordait, alors, son silence au sien et la contemplait avec admiration. Attendrit, il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe. Un petit rire mutin s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Comme il appréciait ces doux moments. Les connaissances de la jeune femme sur les Valar ne cessaient de le surprendre. Elle souhaitait tant enrichir son savoir. Il lui paraissait même indispensable de la freiner tant, dans sa fougue, elle en oubliait jusqu'à se nourrir.

La maturité du monarque, entrait alors en ligne de compte et ses capacités à lui apporter un certain équilibre, le confortait dans sa fierté de mâle. Parfois, cela avait du bon de prendre en charge un être dont l'importance grandissait en son cœur. Neryëlle avait toujours été fort discrète et n'intervenait jamais dans les prises de décisions royales.

Son intérêt pour les lectures diverses, la poésie et la musique, accaparait la majeure partie de son temps, ainsi que les Arts de guérison dont le Seigneur Elrond, avait été un grand précepteur.

Olana était entrée dans son existence avec perte et fracas, occasionnant un chaos innommable, cependant, et après un long temps d'attente, sa présence représentait beaucoup aux yeux du souverain.

Les différents clans elfiques y trouveraient certainement à redire, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais comme se l'était promis Sa Majesté, il ferait face avec courage et détermination. Aucun être ne se mettrait en travers de leur route.

La venue prochaine du roi Dàin d'Erebor, alimentait les conversations des gens de la Cour. Un tel fait aurait été impensable il y a quelques temps de cela. Les décisions de leur monarque les prenaient au dépourvus.

La haine, éprouvée par Thranduil, à l'égard du peuple nain, remontait du fond des âges. A l'origine de cette vieille rancune, Thingol, le père de Lùthien, la passion amoureuse de Beren, avait chargé les nains de sertir le _Nauglamir_, célèbre collier façonné par les forgerons de _Nogrod,_ avec l'un des silmarils, ramené de _Nargothrond_. Ces derniers, convoitèrent la pierre et décidèrent de la conserver pour eux.

Le roi Thingol, humilié les chassa. Furieux, les nains tuèrent le monarque et volèrent le _Nauglamir._ Ce fut le début de la grande inimitié entre ces deux peuples qui perdura dans le temps.

Olana, mise au courant de cette ténébreuse affaire, pensa qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin. La haine ne pouvait qu'engendrer la haine. Seul le pardon et, avec un peu de chance, la restitution du collier, apporterait la paix tant espérée.

Cependant, le peuple elfique entrevoyait l'affaire sous un autre angle et un tel revirement de situation leur sembla étrange. Tauriel en fit part à Legolas lors d'une partie de chasse. Pour elle, c'était une pierre de plus à apporter à l'édifice de sa suspicion à l'encontre de cette humaine :

_Tauriel : Un roi nain à Mirkwood ! Jamais Mon Seigneur, n'aurait laissé une telle chose se produire._

_Legolas : Vous oubliez de qui vous parlez._

_Tauriel : Bien au contraire. Aujourd'hui ce sont des nains, mais demain…qui pourrait s'introduire dans notre forteresse…_

_Legolas : Mon père a, ces temps-ci, souhaité faire preuve de clémence à l'égard de ces gens. Il faut y voir là, le début d'un arrangement entre nos deux peuples. Rien ne sera facile, mais tenter d'amorcer un renouveau pourrait s'avérer profitable pour tous._

_Tauriel : Vous y compris ?_

_Legolas : Je ne sais pas. J'ai grandis à l'ombre de cette haine. M'en défaire ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose en soi._

_Tauriel : Ce ne sont pas les nains que je crains, mais ce qui se cache derrière une telle manœuvre._

_Legolas : Que pourrait-il s'y cacher ?_

_Tauriel : Un plan ourdi par d'autres puissances dont ce rapprochement servirait leurs desseins._

_Legolas : Le nécromancien ?_

_Tauriel : Lui, ou d'autres…_

Ces derniers mots mirent mal à l'aise le prince. Après tout, les derniers événements ne parlaient pas en faveur de ces « _naufragés du_ _temps_ », comme ils les surnommaient. Ces étrangers semblaient mêlés à tout ceci d'une façon un peu trop prononcée à son goût. L'elfine en profita pour enfoncer le clou :

_Tauriel : Dame Galadriel, m'a promis son soutien. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, son pouvoir saura déterminer le vrai du faux. Je ne sais de quelle manière elle agira, mais sa volonté d'éclairer ces mystères s'en est trouvée accrue depuis ma visite en Lothlorien. Elle seule en a le pouvoir. Nous devons lui accorder notre confiance._

_Legolas : Mon père n'acceptera aucun compromis dès lors qu'il s'agira de sa nouvelle fiancée. Sa position demeure ferme sur ce point._

_Tauriel : L'on ne saurait contredire Dame Galadriel. Son pouvoir est immense. Elle saura lui faire face. Et vous Legolas ?_

Le prince parut décontenancé. Un tel choix ne se serait jamais présenter à son esprit…avant l'arrivée de cette femme :

_Legolas : Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour venir en aide à mon père._

_Tauriel : Un prince ne saurait faillir face à son devoir. C'est là, la moindre de vos qualités Legolas._

Déterminé à en apprendre toujours plus, le lutin Mic Mac aimait se dissimuler dans les endroits les plus improbables. Selon lui, la nécessité d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ces elfes, l'encourageait à passer de longues heures, parfois coincé dans des positions inconfortables. Malheureusement, la majeure partie du temps, ils s'exprimaient dans leur langue et le lutin enrageait dans sa cachette, mais il ne souhaitait pas abandonner son poste de surveillance.

Pour lui, quelqu'un finirait bien par se trahir, ne serait-ce par une posture, un ton employé se rapprochant de la colère ou de la médisance… Tout était bon pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Finalement, un beau jour, sa persévérance finit par payer.

Les elfes dialoguaient, certes dans une langue inconnue de sa part, mais pas toujours…

Les humains, habitants autrefois _Esgaroth_, s'étaient, depuis la mort de _Smaug_, établis à _Dale_. Régulièrement, ils venaient vendre leurs marchandises jusqu'aux abords des cavernes de _Mirkwood_, sous bonne escorte. Ils dialoguaient, avec les elfes, en _Westron_. Un nom barbare pour la désignation de la langue des hommes, dont les elfes, par nécessité pour les échanges commerciaux, avaient dû en apprendre les rudiments.

Et là, le lutin pensa, sans doute, tenir sa chance.

Il se frotta les mains et ouvrit grand ses oreilles ce qui, au vu de leurs tailles, ne fut pas un exploit à souligner. A part les habituelles discussions sur les prix, les quantités, la nature des chargements et autres, la conversation vira soudain de bord. Cela provint d'une femme. Comme toujours, pensa le lutin, il fallait être à l'écoute du féminin pour connaitre le ressentit d'un peuple. Elles possédaient cette capacité à retranscrire avec des mots simples ce que, bien souvent, les mâles mettaient des lustres à évoquer.

Une jeune femme, dont le chargement contenait toutes sortes de velours, soieries et autres tissus précieux pour Sa Majesté, se mit, tout naturellement à parler chiffon, ce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en soit, pour une femme, mais qui, pour le lutin, devint essentiel. Bien souvent, les discussions, agrémentées de petites phrases banales, débouchaient, inévitablement, sur de grandes conversations. Cette marchande, heureuse d'avoir vendu l'intégralité de son chargement à un bon prix, offrit un avis des plus partagé :

Femme : Ce sont des tissus de qualité, le tailleur de Sa Majesté sera ravi. Il pourra confectionner pour Sa Dame de belles tenues. Fichtre, elle mérite bien de porter c'qui s'fait d'mieux.

Une elfine, venue admirer les étoffes ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un avis des plus corrosif :

Elfine : Pourquoi lui serait-il accordé un tel honneur ?

Femme : Ben, sauf votre respect Damoiselle, elle est d'une remarquable beauté et puis toute cette commande bien spéciale doit encourager votre roi à lui faire coudre de beaux vêtements.

Elfine : Les désirs de notre monarque ne concerne que lui. Nul autre ne saurait y apporter un quelconque jugement.

Femme : Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais lorsque cette belle Dame l'accompagnait lors de la bataille à Dale, ils semblaient si…

Elfine : N'outrepassez pas vos droits. Colporter des rumeurs vous desservirait inévitablement . Cette Dame n'a rien avoir avec notre peuple, si belle soit-elle.

Femme : Elle ferait une souveraine admira…

Elfine : Qu'avez-vous dit ? Jamais une humaine ne prendra la place de notre défunte souveraine. Ce qui doit être fait le sera, mais sans elle. A l'avenir, cessez donc d'affirmer de telles sottises. Même magnifique, le roi se lassera d'elle comme des autres d'ailleurs. Elle ne fera jamais partie des nôtres !

La jeune femme se tut, alors que l'elfine tournait les talons d'un air hautain. Ce fut le moment pour notre lutin d'entrer en scène. Il s'extirpa de sa cachette et, comme par magie, se présenta à cette femme avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Quand il le voulait, le gnome savait devenir un charmeur invétéré :

Mic Mac : Salut beauté. Quèque t'as de jolis cheveux. Le soleil doit ben briller quand il tombe nez à nez sur ta tignasse.

Un moment surprise, la jeune paysanne ne put empêcher un rire :

Femme : C'est un beau compliment, même s'il se termine en queue de poisson.

Mic Mac : Queue ? Tu m'plais toi cousine !

Femme : Qui êtes-vous petit nain ?

Mic Mac : Eh, j'suis pas un nain, mais un lutin !

Femme : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mic Mac : Bah, c'est moi quoi ! Une mini version de la perfection, mais en mieux qu'ces elfes pédants qui _croyent_ tout savoir !

Femme : C'est vrai que vous êtes différent petit homme.

Mic Mac : Mais j't'ai dit qu'j'étais…bah, petit homme c'est aussi bien. Bon, cousine, dis-moi un peu, cette commande, c'est pas pour faire des mouchoirs à l'aut'empa…au roi quoi. S'moucher dans une aussi jolie soie, ce s'rait pas joli joli.

Femme : Des mouchoirs ? Bien sûr que non voyons. Ces pièces de tissus, sont trop belles pour cet usage. Mais le tailleur du roi Thranduil va s'en donner à cœur joie.

Mic Mac : Ouais, comme dit mon pote Jack, _my tailor is rich !_

Femme : Pardon ?

Mic Mac : Oh, rien. Dit, t'as r'marqué comme la dinde, enfin l'elfe, elle causait d'la belle Dame du roi ? Pourquoi qu'ils l'aiment pas ? C'est bizarre tu trouves pas ?

Femme : Je pensais …enfin, il se disait qu'elle était la nouvelle fiancée du roi, mais nous aut' on s'occupe pas de ces affaires-là. En plus, les elfes ne sont pas très causants.

Mic Mac : Penses-tu, tu leur file un tonneau d'gnôle et c'est partit joli brin d'fille. Cà boit comme des trous ces gens-là !

Femme : Ben, c'est vrai qu'ils nous achètent beaucoup de vin.

Mic Mac : Ah, tu vois ? Des pochetrons, comme on dit par chez moi. Sinon, quèque y disent d'autres sur la belle Dame ?

Femme : Pourquoi ?

Mic Mac : Pour faire parler cette jolie bouche ma beauté.

A nouveau, elle émit un rire :

Femme : Vous avez un sacré bagou petit homme. Vous devriez devenir marchand.

Mic Mac : C'est pas bête çà.

Femme : Sinon, comme vous l'avez à l'instant, pourquoi ne pas les enivrer ? Peut-être répondraient-ils à vos questions ?

Mic Mac : Tu sais qu't'en as dans l'citron toi ? J'ai bien fait d'tailler une bavette avec toi. J' m'demande même comment qu'j'ai fais pour pas y penser moi-même ? Des fois mes bonnes idées taillent la route. Pas moyen d'les r'tenir quoi ! Faut dire qu'j'emmerde tout l'monde, même ma caboche, c'est dire ! Tiens pour la peine, cousine, et vraiment, parce que c'est toi, j't'offre un baiser à la mode Mic Mac.

Le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle s'était volatilisée :

Mic Mac : Tu sais pas c'que t'as perdu…dinde !

Cahin caha, le lutin attendit que le brouhaha se dissipe, avant de subtiliser un petit tonnelet estampillé « _Cuvée Royale_ ». Il transvasa le liquide pourpre dans une autre barrique de moindre importance et reboucha le tout, puis, il le fit rouler jusqu'aux caves, à l'aide de ses petits bras.

Les deux elfes, en postes virent arriver ce petit être extrêmement désagréable, selon leur appréciation . Malgré tout, quelque chose attira leurs attentions. Son air contrit.

Ce n'était pas banal. D'emblée, ils plissèrent les yeux, que leur voulait ce gnome ?

Mic Mac : Eh ! Salut les frangins !

Suspicieux, un silence fut la seule chose daignée être offerte à ce lutin :

Mic Mac : Et ben merci l'accueil ! J'sens le pâté ? Bah, j'vous comprends un peu. C'est vrai qu'j'ai pas toujours été réglo avec vous. Ben, j'men excuse _humblètement_ mes amis, et c'est rare de ma part alors vous devriez en profiter, parce qu'çà s'représentera pas tous les jours. Tiens, pour sceller cette nouvelle amitié qu'je sens naître, aussi fulgurante qu'un coup d'pied au cul, j'vous ai apporté le vin de la réconciliation, parce que…j'suis un bon lutin, prop' sur moi, enfin, quand j'pense à m'laver, et gentil tout plein, quand j'vide ma malice. Voilà, on s'le boit le coup d'la camaraderie ? C'est du bon hein, les marchands m'ont d'mandé la peau des cou…enfin, j'ai payé l'prix fort quoi. M'enfin, j'leur ais fait du troc vu qu'j'ai pas un rond, j'me suis débarrassé d'mon bonnet. Une grande perte, car quand y f'ra froid, ben j'attraperai rhume sur rhume et qui sait, j'mourrais p'être ?

Alléchés à l'évocation de cette éventualité, les elfes se lancèrent un regard et consentirent, enfin, à ôter le bouchon du tonnelet. Le bouquet délicat des arômes et des tanins, éveillèrent chez ces connaisseurs une envie très nette de goûter à ce nectar. Ils s'en servirent une coupe à chacun, puis se décidèrent pour remplir une troisième qu'ils tendirent à Mic Mac :

Elfes : A toi l'honneur le gnome.

Mic Mac : Vous avez pas confiance en moi, c'est çà ? Eh ben, vous avez pas tort, qui sait, j'ai p'être craché d'dans ! Mais non, j'aime trop la bibine…comme vous. Allez à la vôtre, bien des pensées pour l'emp…pour vot'roi grandiose !

Il avala d'un trait son verre et fit claquer sa langue :

Mic Mac : _Mortecouille_, comme qui dirait l'aut' bonze, le magicien, voyez-pas ? La gueule de singe avec pleins d'cheveux autour…bah, laissez tomber. Il est bon c'pinard, non ? J'me rincerai ben les quenottes avec. Sûr !

Elfe : Maintenant tu disparais d'ici avant que des représailles ne te soient offertes en guise de remerciements.

Mic Mac : Sympa les gars ! C'était un plaisir !

Un élégant : « _peau d'gland »_, échappé, inopinément d'entre ses lèvres, apporta une conclusion à ce petit intermède charmant.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre….

Olana, se promenait nonchalamment dans les jardins du roi flânant avec une exquise indolence. Après ces quelques jours de maladie, profiter d'un moment de paix au milieu de ce magnifique jardin la comblait. A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait personne. Les gens du roi étaient occupés à déjeuner. Les repas revêtaient une grande importance chez les elfes. Ces derniers temps, fort heureusement, la viande trouvait, à nouveau, une place d'honneur sur leurs tables.

Le commerce avec la population de Dale offrait une alimentation plus riche dont personne ne se plaignait. Le temps des banquets s'en trouvait, donc, considérablement rallongé. La jeune femme décida de le mettre à profit pour son bien-être. Elle avait apporté, avec elle, une petite collation. Le monarque était partit chasser en compagnie de son fils, depuis deux jours, aussi accommodait-elle ces moments de solitude.

Assise sur le banc de marbre rose, elle disposa, à ses côtés, des morceaux de Lembas, un verre de vin, et un fruit. Cela lui était suffisant. Son appétit d'oiseau s'en contenterait.

Occupée à peler une pêche, provenant des dernières récoltes de la saison, ses longs doigts fins, détachaient, avec dextérité, la peau de la chair orangée.

Rentré plus tôt que prévu, Thranduil, quelques pas en arrière, l'observait avec attention. Charmé par la grâce de ses mouvements, autant que son profil, dont les lignes essentielles, étaient mises en valeur, le roi demeura impassible

Elle accompagnait ses gestes de perfection, ce qui augmenta l'émerveillement de l'elfe. Ses doigts déplièrent un linge, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, puis, elle mordit dans le fruit mûr. Une goutte, s'écoula le long de sa main. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, libérant le bout de sa langue, venu laper le jus sucré.

Cette vision empreinte d'un troublant érotisme, enflamma le désir du roi. Avec la grâce d'un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie, ses pas le rapprochèrent de sa fiancée. Il tenait, dans sa main, une fleur, cueillie dans ses jardins personnels, qu'il caressait du bout de ses doigts.

La présence du roi se révéla par son parfum de cèdre et d'agrumes. Elle le reconnaitrait entre tous…

Elle pivota sur elle-même et tendit une main vers lui. Il s'en empara avec le sourire :

Thranduil : Je ne vous ai guère aperçu ces derniers temps _meleth nin_. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Olana : A merveille Majesté. Votre présence me comble. Je ne vous attendais

Elle était ravissante dans sa robe de velours noir, agrémentée d'un ruban de satin rouge. Deux couleurs se mariant à la perfection selon l'avis du souverain. La coupe de ses vêtements mettait en valeur sa gorge voluptueuse, particularité physique, des humaines. Son tailleur avait dû adapter toute la garde robe de la jeune femme à sa généreuse morphologie, ce qui différenciait ses robes de celles portées par les elfines, plus fines qu'elle. Un décolleté aussi épanouie, méritait bien un tel écrin…

Elle n'était que volupté. Ses joues rosies par un désir naissant, agrémentait ses traits d'une jolie teinte pastel, tandis que ses longs cils blonds, battait avec candeur…

Une fulgurante envie de possession s'infiltra en lui. Elle le sentit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé le moindre mot, il se positionna derrière elle. Frôlant, de ses doigts, sa nuque offerte, sa main descendit ensuite sur la courbe arrondie de ses épaules…

Au-delà de la raison, cette merveilleuse passion, se jouait de ses émotions. Il lui devenait, chaque jour, plus difficile de se contenir.

N'y tenant plus, les lèvres du souverain effleurèrent sa tempe, avant de glisser avec une lenteur exquise le long de son cou, hérissant sa peau diaphane, d'une multitude de frissons. Elle baissa les paupières, gémissante :

Thranduil : Ces sons m'enivrent _Mon ange_.

Olana : Je n'ai de cesse de les contenir, mais ils m'échappent parfois.

Thranduil : Accordez-leur la liberté de me contenter Olana. Je n'en demande guère plus.

Olana : Comme il plaira à Votre Majesté.

Thranduil : Il serait fort dommage de tacher cette sublime robe _elen nin_. M'autorisez-vous, à vous offrir un peu d'aide ?

Fascinée par les yeux sombres du monarque, un tout petit mot s'échappa, tel un filet d'air :

Olana : Oui.

Il contourna le banc pour s'y assoir. La main de la jeune femme était retenue prisonnière dans la sienne. Qu'il était doux de se laisser guider ainsi. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, il prit un couteau dans une main, le fruit pelé dans l'autre, puis découpa, un quartier qu'il présenta devant ses lèvres tremblantes :

Thranduil : _Ma Dame_, entrouvrez vos lèvres…

Hypnotisée, elle le fixait, interdite :

Thranduil : _Mon ange_…Je vous prie…

Revenant à la réalité du moment, elle obéit, le regard toujours planté dans celui de son roi. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le bout des phalanges royales. Les emprisonnant, elle demeura immobile, n'osant poursuivre :

Thranduil : Vous retenez une partie de moi en otage _Ma Dame_. Est-ce là, un avant-goût de ce qui nous attend ? Apprenez qu'il m'est plaisant de me savoir ainsi conquis.

A regret, elle lâcha prise :

Olana : Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté.

Thranduil : Sachez que je n'ai point à pardonner, mais plutôt à encourager. Allons, _Petit ange_, nous n'avons pas fini, veuillez, accepter cette offrande…

Lorsqu'il lui murmura ces quelques mots, Olana cessa de respirer. Le souverain, dû la rappeler à l'ordre :

Thranduil : Respirez _Mon âme_…voilà qui est mieux. Si par mégarde, un peu de jus se perdait le long de mes doigts, le roi vous autorise à le recueillir de la manière qu'il vous siérait. La bienséance attendra. Profitez de notre solitude.

Olana : Oui Sire.

Jamais dégustation de plaisir sucré ne fut plus audacieuse. Chaque perle translucide, s'écoulant sur les doigts du roi, fut léchée avec un soin tout particulier. Cela dura un temps infini. Aucun des deux amants ne souhaitait rompre le charme. Le parfum, suave, des fleurs embaumait l'air.

Le dernier morceau de fruit glissé dans sa bouche, en même temps qu'un soupir :

Thranduil : Voici, Ma Dame. Vous sentez-vous rassasiée ?

Olana : Non…

Thranduil : Non ? Une larme de ce nectar vous comblerait d'aise.

Il s'empara du verre dont les facettes, gravées dans le cristal, reflétaient la faible luminosité pour la restituer en un prisme coloré. Il en bu une gorgée, avant de s'approcher des lèvres d'Olana. Elle les entrouvrit, devinant ses intentions. A son tour, il descella les siennes, laissant échapper le vin, pour le laisser couler au fond de sa gorge. Le nectar n'apaisa qu'une partie de sa soif…seulement.

Elle gémit.

Il baissa les paupières, et lécha amoureusement les commissures de ses lèvres. Cet acte, nécessita un répit tant l'assaut fut intense :

Thranduil : Cela va-t-il mieux ?

Olana : Un peu oui.

Thranduil : Le roi est satisfait d'avoir pourvu au bien-être de l'un de ses sujets d'exception. Ce dernier aurait-il une autre requête à formuler ?

Olana : Il y en aurait tant…

Thranduil : Laissons-lui le temps de les ordonner en ce cas.

Olana : Oui…Sire. L'une d'elle pourrait bien franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Thranduil : Parfait. Le roi lui accordera un intérêt tout particulier.

Redressant ses épaules, il reprit contenance son regard toujours fixé dans celui de sa fiancée :

Thranduil : La visite du roi Dàin est attendue dans la journée. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'assister à un banquet offert en son nom ce soir ?

Olana : Avec plaisir Sire. Je serai ravie de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Le silence reprit ses droits alors que tous deux, abîmés dans leurs pensées respectives, demeuraient immobiles. Cependant, leurs âmes vagabondes, les invitèrent à se faire face. Maladroitement, le roi tenta d'engager la conversation. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, avant de parler de voix si particulière. Les intonations profondes lui provoquèrent des frissons :

Thranduil : Vous m'avez dit, il y a quelques jours, de vous offrir le temps du repos avant que ne se dévoile des intentions de votre part…

Olana : Oui, c'est vrai.

Thranduil : Serais-je autorisé à en connaitre la teneur ?

Elle déglutit. Il n'était pas facile de se dévoiler, surtout devant un être d'importance, autant par sa souveraineté que par la place occupée dans son cœur :

Olana : Je répondrai à votre requête par une question.

Thranduil : Je vous écoute.

Olana : Me feriez-vous l'honneur, de me conduire jusqu'à la salle du trône ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était point là une demande ordinaire, plutôt, une troublante invitation. Curieuse et cependant prévisible, il se leva, offrit sa main à Olana et l'emporta à sa suite vers la salle d'apparat à l'entrée de laquelle deux gardes se trouvaient en faction. La vue de leur monarque les fit se raidir et rendre un salut solennel. D'emblée, il ordonna de sa belle voix grave :

Thranduil : Que personne n'entre !

Garde : Bien Mon Seigneur !

Les lourds battants de bois, aux initiales entrelacées, se refermèrent sur eux, dans un bruit sourd et le roi les scella à l'aide d'un charme dont il avait le secret. Sa main s'éleva dans les airs et ses paroles rendirent cet espace clos à toute intrusion. Cela étonna la jeune femme. A ce jour, elle n'avait encore jamais assisté à pareil enchantement.

Nimbée d'une aura de séduction, Olana, immobile, se contentait de demeurer droite, les mains le long du corps, le regard alourdit de pensées délictueuses.

Le monarque, lui-même semblait différent. Plus sombre, arborant un air mystérieux, jusqu'à ses gestes empreints d'une lenteur évocatrice de ses désirs naissants.

Déterminés, les doigts du roi, emprisonnèrent la main d'Olana. Il se dirigea vers les marches :

Thranduil : Vous voici sous les arcanes du pouvoir !

La voix défaillante, elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, avant que les mots ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres :

Olana : Oui, il semblerait… le Saint des Saint !

Scrutant la salle de toute sa hauteur, elle dit à voix haute :

Olana : Qu'avez-vous fait ? A l'instant ?

Thranduil : Le roi possède bien des pouvoirs dont vous ignorez l'existence…comme celui d'utiliser un sortilège pour nous isoler du reste du monde.

Olana : Qu'est-ce à dire ?

Thranduil : La liberté de vous savoir à ma guise, offerte, et libre de libérer vos pensées les plus secrètes. Se sont-elles enfin invitées à votre esprit ?

Intriguée, elle le fixa un long moment. Tout dans son attitude le rendait mystérieux, jusqu'à ce petit sourire dont elle ne sut s'il fallait s'en méfier ou y répondre.

Gagnée, à son tour, par cette envie de jouer, elle choisit la seconde solution et lui sourit, baissant les yeux, avant de les lever à nouveaux vers lui. Leurs clartés avaient changé. Elle se tourna et observa le trône auquel l'on pouvait accéder par une dizaine de marche, ce qu'elle fit avec un charme tout particulier, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un filet de voix :

Olana : Depuis un certain, je l'avoue, et elles vous appartiennent _aran nin_, vous le savez. Je souhaiterai partager l'une d'entre elles avec vous, si tant est que vous soyez enclin à lui accorder votre attention.

Une fois parvenu au sommet, elle effleura le siège de cérémonie. Un coussin de velours pourpre assurait le confort de l'assise. Les accoudoirs, en bois noble, étaient, eux aussi, recouverts de velours de la même teinte. Au-dessus du siège royal, trônait des bois d'élan aux entrelacs gracieux.

Elle se souvint de sa toute première visite dans cette salle…

Ce monarque, si impressionnant dans son habit rutilant…jusqu'à sa posture sur le siège. Les jambes légèrement écartées, le dos bien droit, un bras posé sur l'accoudoir, l'autre tenant son sceptre…

L'impression ressentit alors était tout autre. Un mélange de respect et de peur.

Aujourd'hui, les évènements paraissaient à son avantage. Sa voix, forte et posée, emplie l'immense salle. Son sourire devint charmeur :

Olana : Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien les choses pouvaient être différentes lorsqu'elles étaient contemplées de cette hauteur !

Le roi, conquis, l'observait attentif :

Thranduil : Et qu'y voyez-vous ? Dites-moi.

La question déconcerta la jeune femme l'espace d'un instant, le temps pour elle de reprendre une certaine contenance, avant de le fixer intensément. Thranduil perçut immédiatement le changement d'attitude et fit quelques pas vers les marches :

Olana : Je vois un monarque… un être d'importance dont le pouvoir fait plier le genou aux plus grands de ce monde. Un roi puissant dont la volonté d'exaucer le désir de Sa Dame, le pousse dans ses retranchements.

Surpris par son audace, le roi osa une question :

Thranduil : Et de quel ordre est-il, je vous prie ?

Légèrement décontenancée, Olana parut hésiter un instant avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas facile d'énoncer avec des mots ce que son corps, impatient, rêvait de vivre. Sa posture se raidit, sa voix s'affermit et un ordre s'éleva, impérieux :

Olana : Je vous invite à me rejoindre, Majesté, afin que je vous en dise d'avantage.

Jamais invitation ne lui parut plus troublante. La lenteur de ses pas, le regard obscurcit par le désir, l'ellon semblait, manifestement, fasciné par cette soudaine hardiesse. La voir prendre des initiatives comblait sa fierté de mâle. Jamais il ne l'en aurait cru capable. Pourtant, la douce jeune femme se laissait griser par le pouvoir et la jouissance qu'une telle initiative pouvait procurer.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne la plateforme où se trouvait le siège royal, Olana prit la liberté de s'y assoir, sans le quitter du regard. Provocante, elle le toisait.

Amusé, Thranduil continua son ascension, prenant un soin particulier à faire durer celle-ci. Imperturbable, il ne souhaitait freiner les élans de son audacieuse fiancée. Parvenue devant elle, il s'immobilisa. La bouche sèche, elle eut un moment de panique. Il se délecta de sa gêne. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire carnassier. La proie était à sa portée.

Comment pouvait-elle commander un roi de la sorte, pensa-t-elle .

Toutes ses bonnes manières volaient en éclats. Un vent de panique souffla sur son cœur avant que…mue par une volonté farouche, sa détermination ne prenne le pas sur ses appréhensions.

Olana : _Mon amant_….je vous veux à ma merci ! Enflammez mes espérances.

Interloqué par ces mots, Thranduil plissa les paupières tel un fauve près à l'attaque. Le lourd parfum du plaisir les enveloppaient telle une brume :

Thranduil : Vous voulez ? Aux dépens de ma condition royale ? Est-ce ainsi que vous entrevoyez cet ordre ?

Bien décidée à lui tenir tête, elle ne perdit pas ses moyens :

Olana : La vie est ce que vous m'offrez. Exécutez mon ordre, je vous prie.

Le regard brûlant, le roi demeura un long moment à l'observer avec cette lueur dans les yeux…cette lueur…

Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé plus beau. Un puissant magnétisme l'enveloppait, éveillant, à grands renforts de palpitions, une envie folle.

Il se produisit, alors, un acte incroyable. Dans cet antre du pouvoir, le très respecté roi des elfes sylvestre, plia lentement, le genou, se plaçant en position de soumission.

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres d'Olana. C'en fut trop pour elle. D'apercevoir un roi à ses pieds lui procura un sentiment d'euphorie. Reprenant ses esprits, elle fit mine de se lever, mais il posa, fermement, sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Sa voix vibrait d'intensité :

Thranduil : Allez au bout de votre désir Olana. Ordonnez…j'obéirai !

Elle poussa un profond soupir et tenta de discipliner son souffle. La gêne disparue. A sa place s'insinua un sentiment de pouvoir. Cela la galvanisa au point d'en être troublée.

Sa poitrine, se gonflait au rythme de ses respirations, et ses tétons pointaient outrageusement sous le tissu de son vêtement. Le sourire de Thranduil s'élargit à la vue de ce désir transparaissant. Plus il la fixait, plus le désir alourdissait ses sens. Il pensa ne plus parvenir à se contenir très longtemps.

Heureusement pour lui, elle amorça un mouvement et plaça ses mains en coupe sous le menton de l'ellon. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son fiancé, avant que quelques mots ne s'en échappent :

Olana : Je veux connaitre le plaisir sur ce trône afin que, lors de vos prochaines audiences, le souvenir découlant de cet acte, ne vienne troubler votre esprit…voici ma volonté !

Thranduil : Et il en sera fait ainsi…selon votre convenance mon âme.

Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, il remonta, avec douceur, la robe d'Olana, laquelle avait cessé de respirer. Les doigts du monarque sur sa peau sensible, provoquèrent un gémissement conséquent. Tendue comme un arc, la moindre caresse s'apparentait à une exquise torture.

Cela le conforta dans ses intentions de prolonger ce moment troublant, avant que le vêtement ne soit retroussé jusqu'à sa taille. Le dessous d'Olana apparut, alors, dans toute sa splendeur. Vestige des effets personnels de Chaperon Rose, la culotte de soie rose, liée par deux rubans de satin de même couleur, fut, un long moment, contemplé.

Thranduil : Il me faut rendre grâce à ce dessous osé…avant qu'il ne vous soit ôté.

Un miaulement approuva ces paroles. Cela fit sourire le roi.

Avec douceur, il tira sur les rubans, les déliant sans la moindre difficulté.

Avec fermeté, il agrippa ses cuisses frémissantes, les écartelant avec fermeté. Cette rudesse ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Le fruit convoité méritait d'être goûté, mais avant cela, il se contenta d'approcher son visage contre l'étoffe satinée. Son nez effleura ce qui s'y dissimulait entrainant des soupirs suggestifs.

Assise au bord du siège, elle attendait, fébrile.

Reprenant l'avantage, il réinvestit ce pouvoir dont il avait été dépossédé :

Thranduil : Non…ne baissez pas les yeux, je veux votre regard sur moi _meleth nin. _Vous êtes magnifique. L'entrée de tous les plaisirs…

Pantelante et trempée, elle s'offra sans pudeur pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant. La voix de Thranduil se perdit dans un soupir :

Thranduil : Tout va bien _Mon ange_…

Son visage approcha les chairs tendres et rosées. Son pouce effleura son intimité, et de ses lèvres s'échappèrent un souffle chaud, provoquant, chez elle, un délicieux frisson. Soucieux d'investir ce territoire, sa langue prit un pouvoir sans équivoque, anéantissant toute rébellion. Un cri de reddition, signa l'invasion. Même conquise, la forteresse se défendait encore avec bravoure…en vain.

Ce fut une belle victoire…

Plantant son regard dans les yeux de son aimée, le monarque prit tout son temps pour, posséder, encercler, agacer, son bourgeon dressé fièrement sous les assauts persistants de l'envahisseur.

Les mains fermement agrippées sur les accoudoirs du trône, Olana tentait, difficilement, de contrôler ses gémissements devenus anarchiques. Son bassin venait à la rencontre des lèvres royales quémandant de plus en plus d'attention.

Ravis, sans doute fier, il redoubla dans ses efforts, tenant délibérément ses cuisses de ses mains puissantes. Ses yeux, emplis d'une virilité redoutable, ne la quittait pas :

Thranduil : Une si belle rosée…_je vous adore_. Offrez-moi vos gémissements, _mon âme_. **_Je veux_** vous entendre et **_désire_** votre regard sur moi !

Olana : Oui…

S'échappèrent, alors, de sa gorge, de longs et voluptueux soupirs. Galvanisé, le monarque se délecta de ces sons, s'en repaissant sans retenu, tandis qu'il buvait à sa source.

Bien qu'il devînt de plus en plus difficile d'obéir à l'injonction du roi, Olana fit de son mieux, mais bientôt, cela devint insoutenable. Les gémissements faisaient place à de petites plaintes. Ces bruits de plaisir animal, ces cris s'échappant de sa gorge…peu importait que tout le palais les entendent, il lui semblait essentiel de ne plus les retenir.

Thranduil : Regardez-moi Olana, regardez-moi…

Olana : Je…je ne peux plus…

Sa tête dodelinait de la droite vers la gauche, ses mains tentaient désespérément de s'accrocher sur les épaules de l'ellon…

Elle sentit ses jambes se crisper, un afflux sanguin rugit à ses tympans, sa respiration devint désordonnée…

Thranduil : Vous y êtes **_Mon ange_**…

Fier de l'avoir emmené aux portes de la jouissance, le roi sentit un frisson de plaisir remonter le long de son échine. Il resserra son étreinte en s'appliquant d'avantage.

Une intense chaleur irradiait son bas-ventre. Il l'enjoignit à jouir…elle l'entendit, dans un brouillard…

Brusquement, elle bloqua sa respiration, ses traits se crispèrent, et de ses lèvres, s'échappa le nom de son amant. L'orgasme fut intense et l'écho de son cri, se perdit dans l'immensité de la salle. Le roi la maintint fermement, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses chairs intimes. Des vagues successives de jouissance secouaient son corps, lui procurant d'intenses frémissements.

Infatigable, l'elfe persistait à lui prodiguer ses caresses, ses propres sens bousculés par tant de plaisir.

L'une de ses mains remonta le long du corps d'Olana. Elle s'en empara, suçant avec délice, les doigts du monarque, avant de les mordre sauvagement. Cette marque de possession le rendit fou et l'incita à continuer d'avantage.

A bout de souffle, épuisée par les exigences répétées de son amant, ses jambes calées sur les larges épaules de l'ellon tremblaient sans discontinuer.

S'enivrant de son capiteux parfum de femme, le roi consentit enfin à la libérer :

Thranduil : _Lye melane_, _Mon Ange_. Je ne peux faire que cela…

Il se redressa, rabattit la robe sur ses jambes et prit place à ses côtés, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Semblable à une poupée de chiffon, son corps se laissa aller contre lui. Satisfait, il baisa son front où perlait son plaisir.

Ses doigts caressèrent le visage apaisé de son aimée tandis qu'il lui parlait :

Thranduil : Vous avez apprécié dirait-on, _Meleth nin._ Le plaisir a été partagé, je l'avoue. Avoir fait plier un monarque que l'on sait inflexible, s'apparente à un sortilège. Je ne sais si le roi doit vous en féliciter ou vous démontrer sa désapprobation. Cependant, Sa Majesté fera toujours preuve de clémence pour son étoile scintillante.

Amoureuse, ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens. Il y avait, largement, de quoi se perdre en lui, se fourvoyer voire y mourir…était-ce donc cela la _Passion_ ? Etait-ce donc cela que l'on appelait une _Obsession_ ? Celle, promise, un soir de son enfance, par _Irmo _à travers la lecture d'un livre magnifique ?

Ce souvenir fit ressurgir dans son esprit tous les espoirs qu'alors elle souhaitait voir se réaliser dans sa vie. Il avait fallu attendre, et vivre une multitude de déconvenues avant que ne lui soit accordé ce bonheur.

A portée de main, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, était de savourer ce bonheur au jour le jour sans penser au lendemain. Elle fit un signe de sa tête et se colla contre le torse de son amant.

Son odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes la rassura et fit naître un sourire sur ses traits :

Thranduil : Voici un souvenir qu'il me plaira de maintenir à l'esprit, lorsque je ferai, prochainement, audience sur ce trône.

Olana : Cela ne distraira-t-il point Votre Majesté ? Je ne souhaiterais, en aucun cas, être la cause d'une erreur de jugement.

Thranduil : Si décision d'importance se devait d'être prise, je requerrai l'intimité de mes appartements afin de libérer ma conscience de cette image délicieusement scandaleuse Ma Dame.

Olana : M'en voulez-vous ?

Thranduil : Bien sûr…pour ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant.

Olana : Ces élans passionnés ne rentrent pas dans le cadre de votre éducation. Je crains parfois de vous choquer Majesté. Pourtant, tel n'est pas mon choix…

Thranduil : Pensez-vous le roi insensible à votre charme au point d'omettre comment vous offrir du plaisir ?

Olana : Mais les elfes sont si policés…

Thranduil : Les elfes et leur monarque, sont des créatures comme les autres, avec, cependant, un peu plus de retenue…sauf lorsqu'une dragonne dans votre genre enflamme leurs sens. Ce qui n'est pas courant, je vous l'accorde. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sentiments contradictoires.

Olana : Vraiment ? Suis-je condamnable pour un tel fait ?

Thranduil : Olana, vous m'avez fait naître pour la seconde fois, ceci apporte-t-il une réponse à votre question ?

Olana : Oui Sire.

Thranduil : Petite fille sage…votre vécu aurait pu vous desservir, or, il vous a rendu plus forte que jamais.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les cicatrices de son dos :

Thranduil : Pourquoi faut-il tant de souffrances avant de connaitre l'amour ?

Olana : Sans doute pour mieux en apprécier la saveur.

Thranduil : Il serait si simple de choisir son bonheur. Pour nous, c'est une évidence. Sauf dans mon cas. Les étoiles n'ont pas brillé au bon moment. Est-ce la cause de mon erreur ?

Olana : Vous pensez à votre épouse ?

Thranduil : L'enchevêtrement de nos destins n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Je l'ai senti très tôt, mais me suis refusé à l'admettre. J'aurai dû…

Elle se libéra de l'emprise de ses bras pour se hisser à la hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux reflétaient tant de paix…

Avec une tendresse infinie, elle baisa les paupières baissées de l'ellon. Chacun d'eux paraissait être une offrande. Aussi léger qu'une plume, ils reflétaient l'amour qu'elle portait en son sein.

Il soupira :

Thranduil : Ne cessez jamais de m'aimer Olana…jamais.

Olana : Je le jure sur ma vie Majesté, j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour vous, s'il le fallait.

Thranduil : Je ne souhaite pas votre sacrifice, seulement votre amour.

Olana : Il ne peut vivre sans une part d'abnégation. C'est ainsi que se vivent les passions mon roi. Je vivrai la mienne pour deux et rendrai vos nuits plus étincelantes que la voûte étoilée elle-même.

Thranduil : Je suis persuadé qu'elles le seront ! Je viens d'en avoir une magnifique démonstration _Petit ange_. Vos louanges sont des appels à la luxure…

Olana plongea contre le cou du souverain. Son souffle chaud lui provoqua des frissons :

Thranduil : Vous n'êtes pas sage Olana et j'approuve.

Olana : Je ne le serai plus jamais, voici une autre promesse adressée de la façon la plus solennelle qui soit.

Thranduil : Si ce n'était ce banquet auquel nous devons faire acte de présence ce soir, j'ordonnerai de vous, les preuves les formelles de vos dires.

Olana : J'y répondrai, avec application et tout le respect que je dois à Votre Majesté.

Thranduil : Un digne monarque ne saurait s'opposer à une aussi jolie prise de pouvoir. Nous ferons en sorte, Ma Dame, d'exiger, très bientôt, de votre part, les engagements promis. Nous vous mettons en garde _elen nin_, nos désirs sont nombreux.

Olana : Ils seront exaucés un par un, Sire. Ma récompense résultera de votre gratification.

Thranduil : Le roi a grand hâte. Vous ne sauriez imaginer…

Olana : Mon imagination se nourrit de vos attentes Majesté. Je les comblerais telle qu'elles se doivent de l'être.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui savourant, pour quelques temps encore, la puissance de leur amour…

Tous la joyeuse troupe s'était réunis dans les cuisines d'Ëlnar. Bien que peu habitué à un tel public dans son royaume, l'Intendant du roi appréciait, tout de même, la compagnie de cette joyeuse troupe. Les chamailleries des deux ennemies jurées, le caquetage incessant de Prince Charmant, les allégories douteuses de cet étrange magicien…sans le vouloir, chacun contribuait, à sa façon, à agrémenter son temps de travail.

Nimïel, en grand diplomate telles que ses fonctions l'exigeaient, tentait de discipliner l'euphorie de Prince :

Nimïel : Voyons, mon ami, reprenez-vous, et racontez-nous ce qui vous met, ainsi, en joie.

Le freluquet s'éventait avec son précieux mouchoir bordé de dentelle de Venise. Enfin, ledit carré de soie commençait à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse, mais le gentilhomme n'en avait cure. Pour lui, seul importait de conserver sa précieuse relique, se remémorant l'endroit où son achat avait été effectué.

« _Le comptoir de Sa Majesté_ », illustre enseigne, où tout noble à particule rutilante, se devait d'effectuer ses petites ou grosses emplettes, selon la largesse de son portefeuille.

Il en allait ainsi depuis des lustres, et cela continuerait probablement encore longtemps :

Prince Charmant : Je ne sais si je parviendrai à reprendre mon souffle tant la nouvelle me semble édifiante !

Alachnÿ posa son morceau de _Lembas_ chaud sur la table. Sa barbe, parsemée de miettes, semblait une ode à la gourmandise :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Mais allez-vous enfin cracher le morceau, ou devrais-je m'y employer d'une quelconque façon ?

Prince Charmant : J'y viens, j'y viens…

Alachnÿ : Voilà, c'est çà ! Commencez par laissez vos bagages sur le bord de la route, vous arriverez plus vite.

Prince Charmant : J'ai ouïe dire…

Nimïel : Ouïe ? Attention Prince, les cancans ne sont jamais sources de certitude.

Alachnÿ : Ah, mais ne l'interrompez point ou notre journée va y passer. Ma patience à ses limites et j'aime, que dis-je, j'exige, que ma collation se déroule dans le calme.

Jack : Eh ben j'te conseille de prendre tes clics et tes clacs et d'aller bouffer ton pain ailleurs dans c'cas-là.

Amélie : Tu m'as-t-y pas picoré les mots dans ma gorge mon loupiau !

Alachnÿ : Il aurait été préférable de les récupérer à la perche Jack. Le gosier de la Dame est conséquent.

Sur ces mots, le magicien pouffa, tout comme sa boule de poil qui reçu, en tout et pour tout, un petit coup de pied en rappel. Le chat siffla de mécontentement en sortant quelques borborygmes à la gloire de son maître :

Alachnÿ : _Bürlock, pashawan_ ! (Abruti de chat ! ) Je te retourne le compliment, création ignoble !

Matouba : A l'image de son maître, ou à sa non image ?

Alachnÿ : Ce chat débloque. Bon Prince, continuez, que je me gausse un peu de vos récits douteux.

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'il est drôle…ce magicien me fera mourir de rire…un de ces jours.

Nimïel : Prince, j'avais procédé, dans notre monde, à un fabuleux décompte, mais il semblerait, au vu des derniers événements déroulés sur ces terres, que j'eusse, quelque peu, perdu le compte de ces allégations. Je vous prie de croire, Prince, à mes plus sincères excuses.

Prince Charmant : Qu'à cela ne tienne, reprenez à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Ëlnar, fixait les deux précieux personnages un sourire en coin. De son côté, Opéca, sous le regard coquin de Chaperon, manifestait son admiration pour l'ellon de bien belle façon. Il lui était devenu quasiment impossible de s'en cacher…elle était amoureuse.

Il aurait fallu naître au pays de l'ignorance pour ne point le reconnaître :

Prince Charmant : Figurez-vous donc, avant que ma parole ne soit interrompue par ce grand magicien de renom…

Un applaudissement du dit personnage fit sourire Prince :

Prince Charmant : Qu'il se murmure, ici et là, et plutôt là qu'ici, j'adore cette formulation, pour un peu je me congratulerai…enfin, des pièces de tissus merveilleuses ont été livrées tantôt par les gens de Dale et il se pourrait…attention, l'information est cruciale, il se pourrait que le tailleur du roi ne se prépare à la création et la réalisation des habits de gala du prochain mariage de Sa Majesté. J'en reste coi ! Je ne m'en remets pas ! Je doute même d'être encore en vie !

Un silence se fit autour de la table. Jack le brisa tel le pain de la messe :

Jack : Tout çà pour cette connerie ? T'es un grand malade Prince, tu sais çà ?

Prince Charmant : Plaît-il ? Mais enfin…Nimïel, secourez-moi, je vous prie. Enfin, il se prépare un événement d'importance pour notre amie Olana et pour moi-même, car, il me faut, absolument, donner mes directives au tailleur et ne point faillir à mes essayages. Je tiens à ce que chaque détail, chaque désir me soit accordé de par ma condition sociale, d'une part, et pour mon goût très sûr, d'autre part. Je possède tout un tas d'idées dont la justesse et la clairvoyance seraient à mon image : flamboyantes ! Sans doute quelques avis, ajustés sur mes connaissances glanées dans divers royaumes, seraient-ils de quelques secours pour ce corps de métier. N'est-il pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous Nimïel ?

Un cri aigu, interrompit l'elfe qui s'apprêtait à répondre à cette requête :

Prince Charmant : Cela me rappelle une anecdote concernant Louis le Quinzième, à moins que cela ne soit, le Magnifique Louis le Quatorzième…

Jack : Bordel ! Pardon mesdames, mais tu nous les brises avec tes rois numérotés !

Prince Charmant : Oh ! Quelle goujaterie !

Jack : Tu disais ?

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, venant de vous, Jack, ceci est pardonnable, bien évidemment.

Opéca : Quand même, penser qu'Olana va se marier…je ne peux y croire.

Chaperon Rose : Ouhhh ! Mais venez-vous d'entendre notre brune amie s'exprimer telle une Dame de la Cour ? Prince, elle est fin prête pour assister à l'une des petites sauteries de ton splendide Louis et quelques chiffres derrière ! Ma chère ennemie, il est un fait qu'il me faut mettre en lumière…les enseignements d'Ëlnar ont portés leurs fruits. Bouh, j'en suis toute excitée !

Nimïel, Prince et Alachnÿ se sourirent en coin. Fidèles admirateurs de la petite gourgandine, ses bons mots étaient toujours avalés avec délectation. Que dire d'Orlyänne, assise à terre. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux charbons incandescents :

Opéca : Pouillasse !

Orlyänne : _Pitïl nouchka roürk_ ! (Petite souris bandante !)

Chaperon Rose : Heureusement qu'il demeure quelques ilots de notre ancienne amie sans quoi, il me faudrait vérifier son identité de façon récurrente. Opéca, ma très chère et sincère amie de toujours…

Il suffit d'un regard apaisant de l'Intendant, pour stopper les élans vengeurs de la jeune femme. Dans ce court laps de temps, entra, telle une apparition divine, ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs, Gabriel.

Son élégance, remis toutes les pendules à l'heure et chacun s'abîma dans une contemplation sans bornes, surtout lorsque ce dernier s'attabla avec grâce.

Tout occupé à détacher avec délicatesse un grain de raisin récalcitrant d'une grappe juteuse, l'archange allait porter le fruit de son labeur à ses lèvres, lorsqu'il remarqua l'attention dont, tous, faisaient preuves à son égard. Il commença par hausser l'un de ses sourcils, ce qui lui permit de préparer sa réponse, avant de prendre la parole :

Gabriel : Que se passe-t-il ?

Chaperon Rose : Il se passe, Mon Gabinou, qu'il me remonte des profondeurs obscures, des intentions peu louables que je me dois de taire, si je ne désire point passer les mille prochaines années, au purgatoire à faire lever tous les appendices des démons déchaînés, à l'idée de m'asséner leurs coups de fouets !

Gabriel demeura quelques instants immobiles, le grain entre son pouce et son index, à mi-chemin vers la destination qu'il s'était fixée, et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa colère, qui n'en avait que l'apparence, mais qu'il lui semblait de bon ton d'étaler au grand jour, éclata comme un feu d'artifice :

Gabriel : **Chaperon Rose !** Vous ferez acte de pénitence et me réciterez dix _paters,_ sous le sceau de votre Foi.

Chaperon Rose : Je suis déjà sur le chemin de la repentance.

Amélie : Et ben, ma fifille, faudra-t-y qui _soye_ ben long l'chemin. T'en as des choses à t'faire pardonner toi !

Nimïel : Nous la soutiendrons dans ses louables intentions Amélie.

Amélie : Tu la soutiendras ? Elle va _pô_ tomber la p'tiote, t'en fais donc _pô _!

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'elle est drôle !

La main de Nimïel se leva. Deux doigts était tendus :

Nimïel : Et de deux !

Sur ces entrefaites, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Personne ne fut visible dans l'encadrement, à ceci près qu'il fallut baisser le regard. Ëlnar haussa un sourcil en passant à ses côtés. Il venait d'être demander auprès de Sa Majesté. Un peu inquiet à l'idée d'abandonner ses cuisines à cette joyeuse tripotée, il s'en remit à Opéca pour assurer le semblant d'ordre nécessaire pendant sa courte absence.

Pour le lutin, très satisfait de son entrée, seul son large sourire édenté trahissait son impatience pour s'exprimer le taraudait. L'on pouvait même affirmer, sans se tromper de beaucoup, que le son d'un tambour n'aurait pas fait défaut à l'annonce de son triomphe. La langue le démangeait. Toutefois, le gnome prit son temps, histoire de suspendre son auditoire sur le bout de ses lèvres perverses. A croire qu'il s'agissait de la fin du monde. Ni plus, ni moins. Amélie l'accueillit comme il se dut :

Amélie : Ah te voilà-t-y toi ? Ou qu'c'est-t-y qu'tu trainais encore ?

Mic Mac : Ben là où qu'il est mon devoir.

Jack fut secoué par des spasmes et son rire devint soudain contagieux :

Jack : Laisse-moi rire !

Alachnÿ : Ce gnome est sans foi ni loi. Pour un peu, il nous vendrait ses cheveux !

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'il est drôle ! Nimïel, cela comptera double !

Gabriel : **Mic Mac !** Que se passe-t-il ?

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu crie tout l'temps quand tu m'vois ?

Gabriel : Principe de précaution.

Mic Mac : Quèqu'y dit ?

Gabriel : J'en dis, que tes entrées théâtrales me lassent !

Ceci avait été dit avec tellement d'autorité que personne ne moufta. Sur ces paroles, la dégustation de l'archange, se poursuivit dans une ambiance un peu plus respectueuse. Mic Mac observait Gabriel à la dérobée. Il ne souhaitait certainement pas être sur la sellette avec lui. Ce petit être, possédait un instinct inouï, dès qu'il s'agissait de conserver ses petites miches.

Gabriel : J'ai donné un avis, je ne vous ai jamais interdit de vous amuser. Je comprends, hélas pour moi, que vous êtes sujet à vous emballer un peu trop rapidement. Ceci dit, ce soir je mettrais un peu d'eau dans mon vin ! Et ceci est une **Métaphore** ! Par conséquent : **Interdiction formelle** de verser la moindre goutte d'eau dans ce délicieux nectar !

Chaperon Rose : Gabinou, quand tu hausse comme ça le ton de ta voix, je pourrais ...

Gabriel : Vous ne pourriez rien, jeune fille !

Chaperon Rose : Dommage !

Gabriel : Eh bien, Mic Mac, l'effet de surprise passé, si tant est qu'il dû en exister un, que nous vaut l'extrême honneur de ta visite ?

Les traits du lutin, se plissèrent sous l'effet du vice dont il était un porteur particulièrement fier de surcroît :

Mic Mac : J'aime bien quand tu m'causes comme çà.

Un regard de l'archange suffit à faire fondre sa prétention :

Mic Mac : Ben, pendant qu'vous êtes tous là à vous enfilez d'la bibine comme des _torcheux_, y'en a d'aut' qui laissent traîner leurs oreilles et pas pour ramasser la poussière. Une p'tite commerçante belle comme un cul d'poule…

Gabriel : Encore un vilain mot et…

Mic Mac : Bah te fâche pas. Elle est pas belle ma façon d'causer ? J'disais qu'une jolie mignonette bien fraîche et à mon goût, m'a r'filer une idée pas tordue qu'j'ai voulu expérimenter, tu vois j'y mets des ronds d'dentelles Gabriel ! J'ai saoulé à mort deux elfions pour les faire jacqu'ter. Et ben, j'ai pas été déçu ! Y ont la gouaille à rallonge pour peu qu'on l'arrose avec c'qui faut.

Gabriel : Irrécupérable !

Opéca : Dépêche-toi vite de nous raconter, avant que ne revienne Ëlnar. Il s'rait fâché le pauvre.

Chaperon Rose : Courroucé ma mie, serait de meilleur ton.

Opéca : J't'ai sonné ?

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, là, je retrouve Mon Opéca !

Mic Mac : Ces deux empa…ces deux elfes m'ont fait des révélations, révélatrices meuh meuh, j't'explique même pas !

Jack : T'as tout intérêt à expliquer la demi-portion !

Mic Mac : Bah, te fâche pas mon Jacquot !

Jack : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Mic Mac : C'était pour rire, c'était pour rire.

Jack : Cà vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Mic Mac : Alors j'disais qu'les deux aut'bonzes, j'les ai fait causer et pas qu'un peu. Bon, au début, fallait ruser parce qu'y _croivaient…_

Nimïel : Croyaient, voire, pensaient, mais à ce stade de l'enivrement…

Mic Mac : Eh, tire pas la couverture à toi l'elfe. Donc, y _croivaient _qu'je voulais les _filouter, _alors qui a pas plus honnête que moi…enfin au début ! Après, j'leur ai bien embrouillé l'cervelat et on a fini par tailler dans l'vif du sujet. J'trouve qu'ils en veulent à ma mignonette Olana et j'voulais débusquer l'lièvre…et ben figurez-vous qui m'ont dit que d'toute façon, elle deviendrait jamais leur reine parce qu'ils en aiment une aut' et pis qu'elle avait pas sa place ici, pis qu'y f'raient tout pour lui met' des bâtons dans les roues parce qu'c'est qu'une étrangère et qu'elle est pas catholique !

Gabriel : Mic Mac ! Qu'as-tu encore inventé ? Ces gens ne pratiquent pas cette religion !

Mic Mac : Façon d'causer Gabriel. Tout çà pour dire, qu'y s'prépare quèque chose contre elle…j'le sens. J'traduis à l'arrache hein !

Amélie : Ah, ma p'tiote !

Opéca : Commence pas la vieille, c'est pas encore fait.

Aliénor : Comment çà, ils préparent quelque chose ?

Mic Mac : Pas moyen d'leur en faire dire plus, y s'sont mis à roupiller. Mais avant çà, un des deux à dit : « _La Dame de lumière ne_ _laissera pas faire une telle chose_. _Elle agira bientôt_.». Bon, il a débité son message en plusieurs fois parce qu'y t'nait une de ces bitures ! Faut dire qu'j'leur avais refilé du bon pinard ! Alors ! J'suis pas le _numéro uno_ ?

Jack, Aliénor et Zorgûnn se lançaient des regards interrogateurs, Nimïel et Alachnÿ se comprirent à demi-mots, Orlyänne cracha une petite boulette de feu, seuls Amélie et Prince Charmant ne sentaient point changer la direction du vent :

Prince Charmant : Parole d'ivrogne ! Sans le moindre intérêt !

Nimïel : Je ne le pense pas mon ami. Pour une fois, Mic Mac a glané de bien inquiétantes informations.

Orlyänne : Le premier qui ose toucher un seul de ses cheveux…

Son index passa rapidement sous sa gorge en un geste fort équivoque :

Gabriel : Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'avise à se lancer dans des pérégrinations périlleuses. Je me charge de mettre en lumière ces allégations et prendre les mesures qui conviennent.

Mic Mac : Waouh ! Avec de belles paroles çà en jette un max !

Gabriel : Ce qui vient d'être dit demeurera dans chacun de vos esprits. Enfin, du moins, pour ceux qui en sont encore pourvus. **Et ceci n'est pas à débattre !**

Sur ces mots, l'archange se leva et quitta les cuisines. Une fois seuls, Mic Mac murmura à l'intention de ses amis, prudence était mère de sûreté, son avis sur la question :

Mic Mac : Y voudrait pas nous endormir le Gabriel ?

Alachnÿ : Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais un magicien de ma condition, mis au banc de sa Corporation et baignant dans la malice et la perversité, ne se laissera pas jeter de la poudre aux yeux sans réagir !

Aliénor : A partir de cet instant, chacun, à tour de rôle, se fera un devoir de surveiller Olana. Surtout, ne la laissez jamais seule.

Orlyänne : Qui pourrait bien tenter quelque chose à son encontre ? Après tout, elle est la fiancée du roi . Bien, _börrl_ (débile) serait celui osant braver un tel fait.

Chaperon Rose : Ils s'imaginent se trouver dans la raison et le droit chemin. Comment faire passer à la trappe une reine appréciée de tout un peuple ?

Aliénor : C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète !

Mic Mac : Faut tenir sa langue devant Ëlnar et Luthïen ? Parce que les deux péronnelles là, elles _fricottent_ avec l'ennemi si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…

Opéca : Sale petit morpion ! Jamais j'vendrai Olana ! Et puis Ëlnar, c'est pas un traître.

Chaperon Rose : Aucun de nous n'a émis une telle hypothèse mon amie. Après tout, s'il a réussis le tour de force de s'intéresser à ton cas…nous ne pouvons que lui tirer notre chapeau.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cas ?

Amélie : Ah, ma p'tiote !

Opéca : Mais calme toi la vieille, elle est pas encore morte ta p'tite brioche.

Amélie : Parles-t-y pas d'malheur.

Jack : Vous allez vous calmer les belettes ? Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'observation. Chacun ouvre grand ses mirettes et fais gaffe à son voisin, _comprendé_ ?

Amélie : Voui, mon Jack.

Alachnÿ : C'est le moment, pour un magicien tel que moi, de mettre en branle une stratégie digne de mon génie. Il suffit juste pour moi d'y réfléchir quelque peu.

Chaperon Rose : Bravo magicien, mettez en branle, ne vous gênez pas. De mon côté, je laisserai mes oreilles et le reste trainer dans les alentours en faisant preuve d'une extrême prudence.

Nimïel : Je ne doute pas un seul instant, qu'une telle observation ne finisse par payer. Bien souvent, la méfiance s'évanouit face à tant de candeur, du moins celle proposée en votre présence.

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, voilà, mon choupinou, je vais endormir le poisson et nous pourrons ainsi le ferrer plus facilement. Je commencerai par mon Capitaine favori. Si une personne devait être au courant d'un quelconque fait, ce serait bien lui. Il va de soi, que je ne le prendrai pas en traître. Je ferai preuve de franchise et lui soumettrai mes craintes.

Mic Mac : Eh, méfiance cousine, y sont roublards ces coco.

Chaperon Rose : Voyons petit chancre, pas autant que toi, n'es-tu point le _numéro uno_ ?

Mic Mac : Ouais, personne n'arrive à ma hauteur et pourtant j'suis ras les pâqu'rettes.

Opéca : J'veux pas faire l'espionne. Ëlnar est un bon elfe.

Aliénor : Personne n'oserait t'imposer pareille mission Opéca. Cependant, si tu avais vent d'un fait néfaste, à l'encontre d'Olana…

Opéca : Bien sûr, j'vous l'dirai, mais j'aime pas çà.

Orlyänne : A situation exceptionnelle, comportement exceptionnel. Les victoires les plus retentissantes ne sont pas toujours celles menées par les armes.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, en voici une jolie pensée ! Totalement inutile dans les faits, mais enfin, cela fait agrémente les beaux contes.

Prince Charmant : Et j'en sais quelque chose. Je vais laisser traîner mon air benêt ici et là, et plutôt …

Mic Mac : Là qu'ici, ouais, c'est bon, on a compris.

Prince Charmant : Comme quoi, cela a du bon de présenter une couverture pour dissimuler sa magnificence.

Jack : J'avais un doute jusque là, mais, tu vois mon pote, je l'ai perdu en cours de route. Enfin, qui sait ce qui pourrait sortir de ce gland.

Mic Mac : Mouahh, le gland, le gland…

Prince Charmant : C'est une insulte à ma finesse d'esprit. S'il en est ainsi…je quitte les lieux.

Drapé dans sa dignité, le gentilhomme prit la porte, au moment où entrait Ëlnar :

Jack : Ok, c'est bon, j'irai m'excuser, pas la peine de me regarder l'œil en biais.

Et la surveillance commença pour un Prince Charmant au sommet de son art. Jamais l'on n'avait autant aperçu le freluquet trainer dans les couloirs, les écuries, les jardins royaux. Avec un mot délicat pour chacun, ses allées et venues en firent tiquer plus d'un mais comme beaucoup le considérait comme un être farfelu, sans grand intérêt, au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne fit attention à lui.

Au final, il avait réussit là où, pour d'autres, la tâche s'était avérée beaucoup plus ardue, surtout venant de la part d'un magicien dont la folie, démesurée, en faisait une cible de choix pour les elfes sylvestres. Ceci eut le don de le mettre de fort méchante humeur.

L'on disait, bien souvent, que les extrêmes s'attiraient…ce fut le cas pour ces deux êtres dont un océan séparait les comportements. Pendant qu'Alachnÿ semait le chaos auprès des elfes suspicieux, Prince Charmant se faisait oublier. Un parfait camouflage pour biaiser la donne.

Tout heureux, à la pensée d'avoir contribué au succès de ce haut fait, le magicien n'en finissait plus de parfaire son rôle. Plus aucun elfes, qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles, ne put « _encadrer_ » ce personnage loufoque, ce qui fit exulter l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, le roi Dàin des _Monts de Fer_ et nouvellement roi d'Erebor suite au décès de Thorin, faisait son entrée dans les somptueuses cavernes de Mirkwood sous les regards méfiants de la Cour Royale. Comme toujours, ce nain, aux allures rustres, offrit ses pensées sans les envelopper de papier de soie :

Dàin : Ces cavernes sont une merveille ! Des nains n'auraient pas mieux fait. Vous pouvez vous enorgueillir Majesté Thranduil, de posséder là un véritable trésor.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Thranduil, fier et légèrement agacé par la remarque du nain, vit apparaître sa fiancée. Frêle, dans une robe de soie bleu nuit, un manteau de la même teinte pour protéger ses épaules, ses longs cheveux remontés sur sa nuque dont quelques mèches se disputaient la grâce de leur liberté…une image si belle qu'elle en détourna la vexation du monarque elfique. Dàin lui offrit un sourire franc et sincère teinté d'admiration :

Dàin : Il est un autre trésor dont, à mon grand regret, nous autres nains, ne pouvons en vanter la légitimité. Cependant, nous l'honorerons comme il se doit.

Toute la délégation de nain, présente, s'inclina devant elle. Les elfines en conçurent une féroce jalousie. Non seulement cette intrigante prenait la place de Neryëlle, mais voici, qu'à présent, elle s'attirait les faveurs d'un roi nain. Le roi sylvestre, en oublia son agacement, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, inclinant sa tête en signe de respect.

A cet instant, tous les êtres présents purent constater ce que beaucoup se refusait d'entrevoir : l'amour d'un roi pour son aimée. Dàin sourit malicieux. L'idée de ce fait auprès d'un peuple aussi fier de ses origines le contenta grandement.

Cependant, il pensa, à son grand regret, qu'un tel amour ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille où il ferait bon voguer.

Thranduil, tout à son amour, gonflait sa poitrine de fierté. Sans cesse dans le contrôle, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne point se trahir. Une légère quinte de toux, la fit se détourner des eux rois et son regard happa celui de Tauriel. La haine s'y lisait comme dans un livre de contes. Il était fort à parier qu'il ne raconterait point la vie rêvée des fées…

Olana : Veuillez m'excuser Sire Dàin, j'ai été quelque peu souffrante ces derniers temps.

Dàin : J'en suis navré. Ceci dit, les humains sont de constitution fragile, mais la délicatesse côtoie souvent la sublimité.

Olana : C'est un magnifique compliment. Vous m'en voyez fort aise.

Thranduil : Nous sommes satisfaits de votre présence en ces lieux et vous invitons à prendre connaissances de vos quartiers. Ce soir, un banquet sera donné en votre honneur. Puisse le rapprochement de nos deux peuples, ouvrir une nouvelle page du livre de notre destin.

Dàin : Et je suis bien décidé à en inscrire les premiers mots Thranduil. Un tel fait se narrera lors de nos prochaines veillées pour les millénaires à venir.

Tauriel n'en finissait plus de poser sur Olana un regard belliqueux. Ce fut le moment, pour Orlyänne, de faire un pas chassé et de se retrouver près de l'elfine.

Les deux guerrières se jaugèrent du regard sous le sourire bienveillant de l'elfine de feu. Dépassant sa rivale d'une tête, son air ravi faisait plaisir à voir, comme le nombre de ses dents. Ce ne fut pas le cas de l'amie du prince Legolas.

Mic Mac, glissa comme une anguille de l'autre côté de Tauriel, à une distance respectable tout de même, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, et imita son amie en découvrant ses dents gâtées. Son air vicelard teinta ce sourire d'une prévention où toute gentillesse avait été bannie. Il devenait clair qu'un message, sérieux, s'adressait à elle, avec la ferme intention d'être assimilé.

La grandeur comme la petitesse, s'unissaient, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

A distance, Gandalf plissait les yeux en observant le sujet de toutes ses interrogations. Orlyänne s'en rendit compte, comme à chaque fois que ses sens l'en prévenait. Elle fit un signe discret au magicien, lequel pesta. Cirdan lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Ces deux-là, finiraient bien par s'entendre…un jour.

Dans les profondeurs de la forteresse de _Dol Guldur_, était attendu une visite, et pas des moindres. Sauron, lui-même, faisait preuve d'une certaine impatience. Asmodée, légèrement moins. Ce dernier, peu amène, faisait les cent pas.

Ses ailes noires dissimulaient une partie de son corps difforme. Revêtir son apparence légitime relevait d'une obligation. En Sa présence, le droit à l'erreur était exclu.

Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ses ongles noirs, pianotaient sur le mur de pierre où il était adossé.

Aucun orque n'avait été autorisé à demeurer dans cet environnement. Tous se tenaient, sous les ordres d'Azog le Profanateur, confinés dans les forges, où régnait une chaleur infernale.

Pourquoi cette mise à l'écart, se questionnait Azog ? En d'autres temps, sa perfidie l'aurait poussé jusqu'à espionner cet étrange personnage, mi-elfe, mi-bête immonde, mais cette nuit, une rencontre d'importance provoquait la confusion dans son esprit. Il flottait, dans l'air, un étrange parfum. Comparable à du souffre, il incommodait ses narines, tout comme celles de ses soldats. Chacun d'eux, portait la main sur son nez, tentant, par tous les moyens, de se soustraire à cette odeur putride.

Bientôt, une sensation de panique s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau diaphane, zébrée de cicatrices. Incontrôlable, cette impression s'intensifia au point de lui faire serrer les poings avec la ferme intention de se ressaisir, mais impossible de la faire disparaitre. La peur se propagea comme une traînée de poudre.

Loin de se sentir anéantit, le peu de courage qui lui restait l'encouragea à jeter un regard dans le couloir menant à la salle ou se trouvait Sauron et Asmodée.

Ce qu'il vit, sur les murs, le glaça d'effroi. Une ombre malfaisante se déplaçait silencieusement, répandant la terreur. Pour la première fois de son existence, et ce sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, il se mit à trembler. Ses muscles tressautaient en un mouvement hiératique. Il se colla contre la paroi rocheuse, désireux de se fondre dans la pierre…

Sa volonté l'abandonnait. Dans un dernier sursaut, il réussit à faire marche arrière, entra à reculons dans la caverne sous les regards affolés des orques. Qu'avait pu voir leur chef pour ainsi perdre ses moyens ?

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, la hargne se fondit dans sa voix caverneuse :

Azog : Qu'avez-vous à m'observer ? Au travail, que les marteaux frappent les enclumes, que les feux rougissent dans les forges, que le chaos se déchaînent. Cette nuit la mort se montre à nous. Détournons le regard si nous souhaitons mener une prochaine guerre. **A la tâche !**

Il n'eut pas besoin de se faire annoncer…

Asmodée le sentit bien avant qu'il ne se montre…et lorsque ce fut le cas, l'on pu apercevoir le feu de Sauron vaciller…

Il y avait longtemps qu'un tel **_Mal _**n'avait été soumis à son regard…

Et pour la première fois, depuis la disparition de _Morgoth_…il dû s'incliner.

_Au-delà du rêve… _

La nuit profonde, laissait présager un acte lugubre. Les astres n'y faisaient qu'une halte, trop pressés de briller dans un ailleurs plus prometteur. Une petite fille aux cheveux sombres se tenait sur les abords d'un lac bleu nuit. Entouré d'une forêt de chêne, la couleur de ses eaux, semblable à un saphir, engloutissait jusqu'à son âme. Seul son reflet s'y moirait avec espoir, le reste lui avait été soustrait.

Isolée en un monde incertain, elle fixait les cieux de ses yeux vides, les mains derrière son dos.

Quelqu'un prononça un nom. Elle fit face à la voix. On l'appelait.

Sa peau diaphane contrastait avec la couleur de ses yeux. Deux magnifiques joyaux, captivants, ensorcelants…

Ses pieds, immergés dans l'eau douce, elle était un tout, le tout face au néant.

Avant de se tourner à nouveau, elle fit un signe de la main, puis…disparue sous la surface du miroir…

* _Aman_ : Saint, béni, en Valarin.


	44. Chapter 44 Confrontation

Coucou à tous !

Et un coucou particulier à ma petite Communauté d'obsession,

Et voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais pondu. Comme le laisse présager son titre, une confrontation va avoir lieu. Petit rappel pour signaler que les personnages de Tolkien lui appartiennent _ad vitam aeternam_. Enfin…je me serai bien approprié Sa Majesté magnifique Thranduil…au final, sans doute finirais-je par l'adopter celui-là…et mes personnages sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, tout à moi, je lève la main droite, je l'jure et il n'est pas exclu que je ne crache à terre pour appuyer mes dires !

En parlant de personnage, il est vrai que Sa Glorieuse Majesté, dont le caractère n'est pas très développé dans les écrits de Tolkien, m'a permis de le moduler un peu à ma guise. Concernant Dame Galadriel, personnage qui apparaîtra bientôt, je me permettrai quelques, légères, entorses figurant sur sa fiche de présentation officielle. Je ne souhaiterai nullement modifier de trop la personnalité de cette belle Dame, avec tous pleins de cheveux et qui a toujours le regard perdu dans les abysses de ses propres pensées complexes et terriblement perturbées.

Je me suis inspirée de la lecture des « _Contes et légendes inachevés_ » Le second Âge. Il y est raconté la Rébellion des Noldor au Valinor, et il apparait quelques informations sur le ressenti de Dame Galadriel. A partir de là, j'ai extrapolé sur des traits de caractère pouvant assez bien convenir à ce personnage.

Voilà pour la suite. D'ici là, je vous livre donc ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous contentera.

Pour la petite histoire…une scène dans ce chapitre avec ma joyeuse troupe, m'a été inspiré par un film américain des années trente, voire quarante. Je ne me souviens plus du titre. J'ai eu beau chercher…impossible de me souvenir dans lequel, mais rien qu'à l'évocation du nom des artistes : _Les Marx Brothers_, certains ou certaines cinéphiles, feront peut-être le rapprochement.

Pour accompagner cette lecture, je vous livre quelques morceaux de musiques qui m'ont inspiré. A savoir :

\- The light crusaders Thranduil,

\- Thomas Bergensen Remember me, extented ,

\- Röyksopp et Robyn Monument (une découverte qui m'a littéralement emballé),

\- Hebo scrub, Burn light,

\- Talk Talk, It's my life,

\- Bring Me The Horizon, Drown.(Live from Wembley Arena. Je crois l'avoir déjà proposé, mais c'est un must celui-ci),

\- Thomas Bergensen, Sun Album et plus particulièrement le dernier morceau de l'album : In Paradisum.(Méli, ce morceau est pour toi, tu devrais apprécier. Il m'a inspiré pour la scène finale avec Sa Majesté Thranduil, et pour, imaginer cet Amour Obsessionnel. Est-ce ainsi que chantent les anges à ton avis ?).

Voilà. Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre…vous êtes courageux. Vous avez toute ma considération. Un merci tout particulier à :

Méliane, ma p'tiote brioche, Baka Saru, petite étoile, Fanélia, petite fée, Eilonna, petite elfe, (tout ce qui est petit est joli), Sirs Alexandre et Evraldrym, l'équipe de sous-mariniers de choc, Amrod, créateur de sculptures en carton…et pour les prochain, n'ayez pas peur, approchez, je vous trouverai bien un petit surnom.

Bonne lecture à vous, passez un excellent weekend.

Portez-vous tous bien.

A bientôt.

Arakïell.

Chapitre 44

Confrontation

Sa Majesté Dàin appréciait beaucoup la compagnie d'Olana. Sans se fourvoyer, il pouvait s'enorgueillir de vivre un moment historique. Se trouver dans les somptueuses cavernes de Mirkwood, l'emplissait de fierté, tout en satisfaisant son côté cabotin. L'animosité entre elfes et nains tendait à s'amenuir. Cela datait depuis trop longtemps. Qu'une amorce de paix soit envisageable par le biais d'un charme humain, ne cessait de l'interpeller. Par quel mystère y parvenait-elle ?

Les tailleurs de pierre, venus en compagnie du monarque, s'étaient déjà mis à l'ouvrage. Dans les deux chambres et la salle des banquets, l'on creusait, taillait, et gravait la roche.

Considéré comme l'un des plus vieux métiers, cet artisanat particulier leur avait bâti une solide réputation. Maintes fois prouvés dans la réalisation de leurs travaux, le besoin de marquer leur identité, en gravant sur différents supports faisait de ces êtres des artistes accomplis. Que ce soit des images, un assemblage de mots, formant des phrases pour exprimer des idées…le choix des gravures étaient vastes. Thranduil avait, en accord avec Sa Dame, choisit quelques motifs elfiques. Cependant, Olana avait tenu à inclure son prénom et celui de son aimé, en _cirth,_ alphabet runique, largement employé chez le peuple nain.

Cette charmante attention, ravit le Maître d'ouvrage, lequel fut présenté par Dàin, lui-même, à Olana. Après un signe respectueux de sa part, la jeune femme s'adressa à l'artisan :

Olana : C'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance, Maître ?

Maître Rhör : Maître Rhör, pour vous servir Ma Dame.

Il s'inclina avec respect, alors qu'elle l'encourageait à se relever :

Olana : Votre respect, à mon égard, égale le mien Maître. Ces réalisations sont magnifiques. Sa Majesté Thranduil n'avait pas exagéré ses compliments vous concernant.

Maître Rhör : Vraiment ? Ce fait, surprenant, de la part d'un monarque que l'on dit taciturne et fort secret, porté à ma connaissance, éveille ma curiosité.

Olana : Le secret cultive souvent l'infondé, voici pourquoi il me semblait judicieux de rectifier ces jugements intempestifs, en souhaitant faire apparaitre nos deux prénoms, sur cet ouvrage, dans votre langue.

Maître Rhör : Graver un nom, c'est lui donner vie. Une lettre n'est qu'un son. Les assemblées leur offre une musicalité. Ce métier sollicite une grande sensibilité ainsi qu'une endurance physique certaine, mêlant, à la fois poésie et savoir faire.

Olana : C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais Maître Rhör. Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre votre travail plus longtemps.

Maître Rhör : Ce fut un plaisir pour moi Ma Dame.

Dàin, à demi-amusé, observait Olana un sourire sur ses lèvres :

Dàin : Croyez-le ou non, Gente Dame, mais je n'avais jamais vu Maître Rhör aussi prolixe.

A son tour, Olana lui offrit l'un de ses irrésistibles sourires :

Olana : Cessez cela voulez-vous et accompagnez-moi pour une promenade dans les jardins royaux. C'est décidé, je vous détourne de votre devoir royal !

Dàin : Par ma barbe, en voici un Haut Fait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à faire acte d'obéissance.

Soucieux de satisfaire leurs tâches en ce lieu si particulier, les nains travaillaient à un rythme effréné. Le temps leur était limité, il fallait donc faire vite.

Dans les deux chambres, les conduits verticaux étaient en passe d'être terminés, tandis que les graveurs, s'activaient avec leurs ciseaux sur le « _Contrecoeur_ », la plaque qui parerait la cheminée ornementale.

Pour la salle du banquet, cela était plus délicat. Les enchevêtrements des racines d'arbres compliquaient la chose, mais aucun contretemps n'aurait freiné leurs ardeurs.

Assis sur le banc de marbre rose, non loin d'une fontaine chantante, beaucoup de paroles furent échangées entre le roi d'Erebor et Olana. Entre ces deux êtres s'était tissé un lien auquel n'aurait jamais pensé, le terrible Dàin. Celui que l'on affirmait être dur et inflexible, fendit sa carapace pour Olana dont la seule intention était de plaire et satisfaire.

Deux mots agréables selon lui. Soudain, il envia Thranduil. Tant de détermination de la part de cette jeune femme pour vivre l'Amour qu'elle avait choisi, le plongea dans un lointain passé.

Dàin : Il y a toujours un rêve qui sommeille, Ma Dame !

Cela fut la plus jolie conclusion apportée à leur entretien.

_Quelques temps auparavant…_

_Dans les lieux bas de la Malveillance… _

Le souffle puissant des Cors, appelaient au rassemblement. Dans des lieux inconnus des Hauts dignitaires du Royaume Céleste, se tenait un Conseil. A sa tête, leur chef, craint et adoré par tous, malgré les discordances régnant à l'intérieur des constitutions machiavéliques de ses sujets.

Autrefois le plus adoré des Séraphins nommés « _Ange de l'Amour_ », _Lucifer_, banni et chassé, portait le nom de _Satan _« Celui qui s'oppose ». A sa création par le Très Haut, celui, dont le nom était _Lucifer_, du latin « porter (_ferre_) et lumière (_lux, lucis_) », fut doté d'un immense pouvoir. Parvenu au sommet de la hiérarchie angélique, les honneurs lui étaient rendus. Sa beauté, tout comme son intelligence, en avait fait l'élu de l'Esprit Divin. Il adorait cette position où, pouvoir et décision, s'enchevêtraient le plus souvent. Petit à petit, il devint le chef incontesté de cette Cour évoluant autour de Son Seigneur. Brûlant d'amour, comme tous les séraphins évoluant autour du trône divin, il répercuta sa dévotion sur les autres anges, leur révélant, la parole Sainte qu'il était seul à magnifier ainsi. Son savoir s'en trouva grandit, comme son ambition.

Donnant suite à ses desseins, Le Très Haut insuffla la vie à un être hybride. Ses capacités à élever son esprit vers le royaume céleste, compensait le fait de devoir abandonner son corps, à la fin de sa vie terrestre. Pétri de chair et de sang, l'immortalité lui fut refusée. Pourtant, tout comme les Anges, il demeurait à l'image de son Créateur.

Etonnés par ce curieux engendrement, les anges doutèrent quelque peu de sa survie, mais l'œuvre fut poursuivie. L'homme devrait, de par sa matière, retourner à la terre dont il était issu, quant son âme serait, elle, autorisée à s'élever vers les Cieux. Ainsi, l'Esprit Universel, en avait décidé, et se ferait homme, le temps de son union avec sa création afin qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Risqué, ce projet fut porté sur le poids de la balance par _Lucifer_, dont les interrogations suffirent à semer le doute parmi d'autres anges.

Après tout, s'Il devenait homme, même pour un temps infime, il ne pouvait que devenir inférieur aux anges !

Il soupçonna soudain la science du Créateur de paraitre dérisoire, voir inexistante. Une invraisemblance, qui tarauda son esprit sous la forme d'une question lancinante : et si le Très Haut était dans l'erreur, et lui, _Lucifer,_ dans la vérité ?

_Michaël_, tenta d'apaiser son frère à l'aide d'images réconfortantes, qu'il projeta dans son esprit lui ordonnant de ne point rechercher la compréhension, mais d'accéder à l'acceptation. Cependant, _Lucifer_ rejeta les pensées de son ami. Le concernant, il s'autoproclamait le plus intelligent de tous les Anges, par conséquent, il se maintint dans l'erreur, multipliant ses fautes.

Les Anges se rebellèrent contre lui le précipitant hors du Royaume Céleste. Plus il chutait, plus le désespoir, la haine et le désir de faire du mal grandirent en lui : il avait perdu une bataille, auprès de ses anciens frères, mais il devenait déterminé à gagner la guerre sur Terre.

Les Cieux lui furent fermés, il s'acharna pour qu'il en soit de même pour l'homme, en les attirants à lui afin de servir ses desseins…

Très vite, le Mal s'organisa pour contrer l'opposition Céleste. La lutte pour prendre le pouvoir s'intensifia par périodes et bien souvent, l'homme n'y vit qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre, alors qu'il en était tout autre. Il n'était qu'une simple créature née de l'argile et d'un souffle de vent, et dans les hautes sphères, autant que dans les profondeurs nimbées de malice, se jouait son avenir.

Il se décidait un jugement, se devant être le Dernier et qui porterait sur la Terre la suprématie de l'une des deux puissances.

C'était dire l'enjeu de cette guerre !

Pourtant, lorsque dans un autre monde, un Mal identique naquit des espérances d'un dieu nommé Eru, l'ancien _Lucifer_, devenu depuis, _Satan,_ comprit l'avantage d'une telle « _collaboration_ ». Soudain, cela prenait tout son sens.

Il devint dès lors évident, qu'un tel projet ne serait pas rendue aisé, d'une part par le caractère belliqueux de ses anges déchus, et d'autre part, l'aspect inconnu de ces puissances étrangères, le rendait aveugle sur les véritables intentions de ces derniers.

Pour cela, il fallut séduire, avant d'ordonner.

Comme celle des anges, la société des démons était martiale, et parfaitement résolue dans ses plans de conquête. Sous la férule de _Satan_, ses généraux se comptaient au nombre de sept, tout comme les péchés capitaux dont ils en étaient les maîtres absolus, et chacun d'eux, possédait des légions conséquentes.

Lorsque Satan eut choisi Asmodée, pour une mission de mise en confiance, cela fit naître des dissensions parmi ses pairs.

Il devint, alors, très difficile de maintenir l'ordre dans un tel chaos. La perspective d'une écrasante victoire sur leurs ennemis de toujours, ramena, cependant, un semblant de cohésion chez eux.

Les démons étaient les descendants des premiers anges, déchus et maudits, par le Très Haut. En guise de punition, pour leurs péchés, ils subirent des mutations modifiant leurs aspects physiques en les transformant en véritables monstres difformes.

Leurs ailes préservées, prirent une teinte sombre, pour la plupart d'entre eux, noires pour les plus puissants, et parmi eux, _Lucifer_ choisit un représentant de chaque ordre afin qu'il puisse manœuvrer dans la société de l'ombre, comme cela avait été le cas pour le monde de lumière. Hélas pour lui, Satan ne récolta que l'anarchie, et le temps pour ordonner ces âmes rebelles fut long. Sa pénibilité fut néanmoins amoindrie par son endurance. Il le fallait, car dans ce monde-ci, régnait la Loi du plus fort. Demeurer au sommet de la hiérarchie, signifiait assoir son règne.

Tous s'empêchaient de bien agir, chacun tirait la couverture à soi, tentant de s'emparer du pouvoir, coûte que coûte, mais un seul parvint à harmoniser toutes ces dissemblances. Les mutations avaient modifié leurs capacités, mais leurs fonctions premières, qui étaient de répandre la fonction négative, s'en trouvaient sauvegardée. Ainsi, _Satan_ pu redresser ses armées de l'ombre et ourdir toutes sortes de plans que l'armée lumineuse des Archanges, s'évertuait à défaire.

Chaque recommencement prenait un temps infini, car il leur était impossible de créer, suite à cette malédiction. Mais cette fois…le destin offrit à _Satan_ une aide inattendue, l'entourant d'un irrésistible parfum de tentation.

La dernière note du cor, descendu à sept octaves, rappela à chacun, la solennité du moment. Un silence éloquent s'établit. Fait rarissime.

Rassemblés en demi-cercle, les sept Chefs, firent face à leur Maître. Ses ailes noires, légèrement défaites de chaque côté de son trône rouge, étaient le signe de sa grandeur et le rappel de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Leurs envergures avaient de quoi surprendre, mais ils ne les dépliaient jamais entièrement.

Son visage affichait une neutralité exemplaire. Nul n'était besoin de trop en faire. Seule sa volonté se joignant à sa perversion, avait élus domicile sur ses traits.

Ses sabots de corne, frappaient le sol avec impatience et ses doigts crochus aux ongles noirs, griffaient son siège.

Aucun n'avait le courage de soutenir son regard de feu bien longtemps. En sa présence, l'on se devait d'être respectueux, sous peine de ressentir peur et souffrance.

En ce jour, et pour honorer les Hauts Dignitaires de la Cour Infernale, ses propos, furent choisis avec soin.

Il y avait là, les sept généraux d'importance, _Bélial_, _Baal_, _Leviathan_, _Astaroth_, _Belzebuth_, _Mammon_. Ne manquait qu'_Asmodée_, déjà envoyé en Terre de Promission. Celle que convoitait ardemment _Satan_.

Le « _Seigneur des Mouches_ », Belzebuth, s'inclina. Il était l'un des rares en qui IL pouvait avoir un semblant de confiance, car ce dernier, l'avait suivit dans sa chute, de manière volontaire. Si ce n'était de la dévotion, les concernant, cela s'en apparentait. Il prit la parole, après y avoir été autorisé :

_Belzebuth : Grand Maître, nous sommes sous votre commandement depuis des Temps immémoriaux…notre détermination à semer désordre et chaos, ne tarit pas, pourtant, vous nous détachez de notre mission._

_Léviathan_, chevalier de l'ordre de l'empire, approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur le Grand Maître :

_Satan : Un plan unique à été ourdi, et son importance, en a fait sa particularité. Les archanges en sont les protecteurs. Il en résulte une étrange alliance, conclue avec une puissance inconnue de notre monde._

_Belzebuth : Cela voudrait-il dire, que les humains ne sont plus le devenir de cette terre ?_

_Satan : Parfois, parvenir à ses fins par des moyens détournés semble une alternative alléchante. Je dois admettre qu'ils ont du méritent d'y avoir pensé. Cependant, le Mal ne dort jamais…voici où se trouve notre force. Découvrir cette aide providentielle, fut long, ce qui leur a permis de prendre de l'avance sur nous. J'ai pris soin d'envoyer Asmodée dans ce monde parallèle où règne un Mal qu'il me plairait de rencontrer. A ce qu'il m'a été conté, son pouvoir est immense, moins que celui de son vénéré Maître, prisonnier des Vides Eternels, mais cela devrait servir nos affaires._

_Bélial : Comment se nomme-t-il ?_

_Satan : Sauron._

_Baal : Est-il corrompu, traître, servile ?_

_Satan : Assez pour s'imaginer l'Unique._

_Bélial : S'il peut trahir son Maître, alors il nous servira…ensuite, il nous sera facile de nous en débarrasser._

_Satan : Le choix me reviendra Bélial !_

_Bélial : Bien sûr Maître._

_Satan : Mon trône n'aura pas le temps de fraîchir qu'il me faudra revenir profiter de vos compagnies._

_Léviathan : Nous assurerons votre éloignement Maître._

_Satan : Assurer, ou usurper ?_

_Astaroth : Une pensée étrangère à notre esprit ô Satan !_

La lubricité brillait au fond de leurs prunelles chargées en vices de toutes sortes :

_Satan : Que l'un de vous s'y essaie…_

Chacun eut un regard pour l'autre :

_Satan : Beau nid de serpents …votre intérêt est de servir votre Maître, le mien de m'assurer de cette dévotion._

Mammon cracha à terre :

_Mammon : Mot ordurier !_

_Satan : Son fidèle Porteur se trouve déjà en ce monde._

_Belzebuth : L'Autre ailé ?_

_Astaroth : Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Tuons cette lumière aveuglante._

_Mammon : Débarrassons-nous de lui !_

_Satan : A qui pensez-vous vous adresser ? Il est une entité à part entière, pas un insecte que l'on pourrait écraser sous sa semelle. Le plaisir me sera octroyé…l'idée même me séduit…_

Ainsi, le Maître s'acharna, dans un effort considérable, à repositionner ses Généraux, utilisant, subterfuges, menaces, et autres promesses de lendemains cataclysmiques pour qui profiterait de son absence afin de fomenter quelques plans délictueux. Chacun prêta allégeance.

Mieux valait s'assurer de perdurer. La longévité restait une valeur sûre en ce monde.

En Terre du Milieu, l'archange Gabriel, tout à ses psaumes, interrompit sa méditation et leva son magnifique visage devant lui. Son regard se perdit dans le néant.

Sans un mot, il se leva, et prit la direction des écuries qu'il savait continuellement ouvertes, d'un pas rapide, où s'accrochaient ses craintes.

Parvenu devant la grande porte, il se désintéressa des elfes. Lever sa main, suffit à détourner les ellons de sa trajectoire. Chacun continuait à vaquer à ses occupations sans apercevoir l'archange se mouvoir devant eux. L'invisibilité dont il faisait preuve prouvait ses aptitudes. Il rejoint son ami, au-dehors.

_Edarion_, assis sur un rocher, non loin de là, l'attendait fébrilement. A la vue de l'archange, ses jambes se déplièrent. Gabriel, songeur et tracassé, lui adressa un signe de tête :

Edarion : L'avez-vous sentit ?

Gabriel : _IL_ ne fait pas le déplacement pour rien. Sa présence trahit son impatience. _IL_ la cherche.

Edarion : Aurions-nous présumé de nos forces ?

Gabriel : Aucunement.

Edarion : Il est encore temps de renoncer…

Gabriel : Son innocence est notre atout premier. Leur amour est unique. Nous ne pouvons défaire ce que nous nous sommes échinés à rassembler. Ce serait un péché !

Edarion : Thranduil est-il prêt à affronter cette menace ? Il DOIT la protéger !

Gabriel : C'est ainsi qu'il entrevoit la chose mon ami.

Edarion : Bien. Dans ce cas, peut-être a-t-elle une chance.

Gabriel : Toutefois, quelqu'un m'inquiète.

Edarion : Qui çà ?

Gabriel : Dame Galadriel ! Sa détermination à en connaitre d'avantage sur mon petit séraphin, quoique fort légitime, nous dessert.

Edarion : En effet, c'est fâcheux.

Gabriel : Il me faut jouer sur plusieurs fronts.

Edarion : N'auriez-vous point présumé de vos forces quant à fait de porter ce lourd dessein, seul ?

Gabriel : Je m'y suis engagé. Je poursuivrai.

Edarion : Dois-je faire appel à _Mickaël_ et _Raphaël_ ?

Gabriel : Pas dans l'immédiat. Bientôt peut-être. Evitons d'épandre le terreau de la révolte en un monde déjà assez perturbé.

Edarion : Comme toujours, Gabriel, vos paroles sont sages.

Gabriel : Hum, je sais…

Un sourire apposa une brume réconfortante dans le cœur du vieil homme.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les cieux s'étaient assombris, et les ombres se répandaient alentours. Elles progressaient, sournoisement, dissimulant la lumière bienveillante des étoiles, pâles rivales d'une noirceur malfaisante.

L'astre lunaire eut, bientôt, le plus grand mal à s'imposer. Néanmoins, il finit par disparaitre derrière un rideau de nuages alors que la nuit étalait son manteau de peur. Dans la forêt, même les araignées se dissimulèrent dans leurs antres. Le Mal appelait le Mal avec force, et aucune créature ne souhaitait se trouver sur son chemin.

Au loin, Beorn, le changeur de peau, ressentit, lui aussi, la nécessité, du moins pour cette nuit, de demeurer chez lui. Au-dehors, se rencontrait des forces trop intenses pour son seul pouvoir. Parfois, se préserver, équivalait à la plus intelligente prise de position dans un destin aussi incertain.

Cette nuit, lutter ne servirait à rien.

Confortablement installée sur une liseuse de velours bleu nuit, présent de Sa Majesté, Olana, toute à sa lecture, eut conscience, soudain, d'un immense inconfort. Tout en elle la pressait de se lever, pourtant, elle demeura assise, ferma les yeux, respira profondément, avant de refermer son ouvrage.

Quelque chose était venue perturber son bien-être. Une désagréable impression. Troublée, à l'idée de ne pouvoir apposer des mots à ce ressenti, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

La fusion des âmes bouleversait son être, soit, mais elle avait, également, agacé sa perception des événements, la plongeant dans d'inextricables pensées. Bien des desseins se tramaient au-dehors, et malgré sa détermination à comprendre, ses possibilités s'étaient soudainement restreintes.

C'était comme…comme si, elle se trouvait en attente…en attente d'acquérir de nouvelles facultés, intenses et salvatrices pour beaucoup. Qu'attendait-on d'elle au juste ?

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec les Valar se nimbait d'un voile opalescent. On lui permettait la souvenance, non l'action, du moins pour l'instant. Devrait-elle faire ses preuves ? Si oui, de quelle façon ?

Son attention fut détournée par des petits grattements contre le bois de la porte. Curieuse, elle se leva et l'ouvrit. Devant l'encadrement, se tenait Elmie. La petite fille du village de Kergalen, recueillie par Sa Majesté, ouvrait de grands yeux :

Elmie : Olana…je peux entrer ?

Olana : Bien sûr voyons.

Elle ferma la porte et s'accroupie devant l'enfant :

Olana : Que se passe-t-il ma petite poupée ?

Elmie : J'ai bien du chagrin. Je pense à mon frère…

Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue. Devant cette tristesse enfantine, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle ouvrit grands ses bras la prenant contre elle :

Olana : Viens là ma puce.

Elle la berça quelques temps avant de lui proposer de lui tenir compagnie dans sa lecture :

Olana : Cela te plairait-il d'entendre toutes les belles histoires se trouvant dans ces magnifiques livres ?

Elmie : Oui !

Rassérénée, Elmie se cala contre Olana, laquelle remonta sa couverture sur les épaules frêles de la petite fille. Ensembles, elles se soutinrent, chacune à leurs façons. Parfois, il était surprenant de constater, combien deux cœurs, pourtant différents, avaient la capacité de s'unir dans la peine et la souffrance.

Peu à peu, l'enfant se détendit, jusqu'à s'endormir. Olana interrompit sa lecture, offrant le silence à sa petite protégée. A son tour, elle sombra, elle aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.

Leurs respirations s'accordèrent et jouèrent une bien belle mélodie, à laquelle, Sa Majesté ne put résister. Entré en silence, il contempla ce tendre tableau.

Cela éveilla, en son cœur, une vision bien distincte…Neryëlle, assoupie, son fils Legolas, calé contre son sein. Une vague de remords tarauda son cœur meurtri. Comment se défaisait-on d'une vie, et de tous les souvenirs rattachés à elle ?

Sa culpabilité se mua en admiration devant le corps de son aimée. Il semblait créé pour la maternité, lui aussi. Pourtant, elle n'y croyait pas. Fallait-il que le malheur de perdre un nouveau-né, l'ait à ce point anéanti, pour repousser un tel rêve ?

Un mouvement de sa fiancée, interrompit ses pensées. Elle s'éveillait en douceur…

La vision du roi, fit naître sur le visage d'Olana un magnifique sourire. Elle tendit la seule main dont elle disposait, l'autre soutenait Elmie. Il s'en empara baisant le bout de ses doigts, avant de caresser ses phalanges comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

Elle adorait cela et son sourire s'intensifia. Chaque instant, en compagnie de son roi, la comblait. Elle chuchota :

Olana : Vous étiez-là depuis longtemps ?

Thranduil : Assez pour m'émerveiller de cette vision enchanteresse.

Olana : Sa tristesse la poussée vers moi.

Thranduil : Votre présence offre tant de réconfort.

Olana : Les travaux avancent-ils tels que vous le souhaitiez ?

Thranduil : Les nains me surprendront toujours par leur maîtrise du travail de la pierre _elen nin._

Olana : A chacun sa gloire Majesté.

Thranduil : En effet, comme la vôtre est de réconforter une enfant et d'aimer un monarque.

Olana : C'est une petite grandeur Sire.  
Thranduil : Les petites consécrations de ce jour, feront les triomphes de demain.

Olana : Vous me comblez Thranduil.

Thranduil : Je ne vous comblerai jamais assez Mon ange. Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ?

Olana : Avec plaisir Majesté.

Leurs voix feutrées s'acharnaient à le demeurer, afin de ne point troubler le sommeil de l'enfant, toutefois, à un moment précis, un _Maman_, s'échappa des lèvres d'Elmie. Un temps surprise, Olana serra la petite fille contre elle l'apaisant de douces paroles. Ses lèvres baisèrent les cheveux de la fillette. Un temps perdues dans le vague, ses prunelles s'assombrirent alors qu'elles rencontraient, soudain, celles du roi. Il eut le temps d'y lire la souffrance, avant qu'elle ne la cadenasse, à nouveau, au fond de son cœur.

Attristé, il posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Elmie, puis d'un même élan, caressa la joue de son aimée. Son sourire se voulait rassurant alors qu'il tentait d'absorber le mal-être dont elle ne se départirait jamais tout à fait, selon lui.

A regret, il la quitta. Ses devoirs royaux l'attendaient. Lui avoir consacré quelques minutes de son précieux temps royal semblait déjà un exploit.

Elle accompagna sa sortie d'un baiser déposé sur sa main et soufflé dans sa direction. Amusé, il l'attrapa du bout des doigts, avant de les porter contre son cœur…

Les trois _Silmarils_ avaient trouvé leur demeure éternelle. L'un au firmament, l'autre au cœur de la terre et le troisième dans les profondeurs marines. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les retrouver, si ce n'était en défaisant le monde tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Quelques _Eldalïe_ demeurèrent en Terres du Milieu, alors que la majorité des leurs étaient retournés à _Valinor_. Parmi eux, se trouvait, _Cirdan le Charpentier_, _Celeborn de Doriath_ et son épouse _Galadriel,_ la seule rescapée du premier voyage ayant conduit les _Noldor _en exil à _Beleriand_. Le grand roi _Gil-galad_, tout comme _Elrond_ le demi-elfe, qui avait choisit de rester avec les _Eldar_, alors que son frère _Elros,_ préféra la compagnie des Humains.

_Morgoth,_ le terrible enfant d'Eru, fut jeté face contre terre, après qu'on lui eut tranchés les pieds. Son cou supporta la lourde chaîne d'_Angainor_ qu'il avait autrefois porté. On l'obligea à courber sa tête sur ses genoux tandis que sa couronne de fer fut transformée en un collier. Supporter le poids de sa honte en errant jusqu'à la fin des temps dans les vides eternels fut sa peine.

Jeté par-delà les remparts du Monde, par la Porte de la nuit, les Valar s'engagèrent à surveiller ces remparts pour toujours et à jamais…

Pour toujours…

Il ne fallait jamais dire jamais à _Satan_. Lui aussi avait été banni. Son royaume avait pris une ampleur considérable. Dans tout ce que lui avait narré _Sauron_, il vit de quelle façon ourdir son Plan.

Tout pouvait se défaire, se délier… il suffisait de savoir s'y prendre.

En l'espace de milliers d'années de bannissement, celui, autrefois nommé _Lucifer_, « _Le porteur de Lumière_ », avait eu le temps de faire provision de lumières. Eclairer son royaume ne l'intéressait pas, seuls les lumières de la connaissance trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. De cela, il en fut question longuement, très longuement. Ainsi, et ce dans tous les domaines, les sciences lui furent acquises, et ses desseins magnifiés.

La perfidie se nourrissait, quelquefois, de l'avidité. Il en rassasia son ambition !

Tout d'abord, il fallait gagner la confiance de _Sauron_.

Pourquoi, au final, ne pas œuvrer pour sa quête ? Etait-ce si difficile de trouver un anneau de pouvoir ? Un objet aussi dérisoire…

Comment pouvait-on fonder ses espérances sur un jonc d'or ?

Il y avait fort longtemps que le lutin Mic Mac, ne s'était retrouvé seul avec Olana. Il en pinçait pour elle, depuis la première seconde où son regard s'était posé sur cette jeune femme, mais il connaissait ses limites, aussi cultiva-t-il cette admiration dans le secret en y apportant, de-ci, de-là, quelques touches de glamour en lui faisant un semblant de cour, à sa façon, ce qui voulait tout dire et rien à la fois.

Cette après-midi là, le roi Thranduil et son fils Legolas, avait dû se rendre dans un village alentour où un sérieux différent menaçait la sérénité d'une région entière. L'autorité du monarque, devait donc être démontrée avec la plus grande fermeté. Luthïen était demeuré dans le palais de Mirkwood, pour le bien-être de Sa Dame Olana en toute discrétion, selon les recommandations de son Seigneur.

Les amis d'Olana vaquaient tous à leurs occupations et personnes ne la mit en garde, lorsque lui vint l'idée de se promener au-dehors, dans les alentours immédiat du domaine, là où demeurait un épicentre de verdure et de tranquillité, protégé par un enchantement de Sa Majesté.

Les deux amis, main dans la main, pour le plus grand bonheur du lutin, se dirigeaient vers les écuries :

Mic Mac : Dis, ma belle, l'empa…pardon, j'voulais dire ton merveilleux roi, y va pas nous s'couer les puces si on sort de son terrier ?

Olana : Mic Mac, cet endroit est l'un des derniers havres de paix de ce royaume. Nous y sommes déjà allés ensemble. Et puis, si cela peut te rassurer, nous omettrons de lui raconter. Je vais le signaler à Luthïen, ainsi, il saura où nous nous trouvons.

A quelques pas derrière eux, les suivaient Tauriel. Son ouïe jouait pour elle, aussi prit-elle un autre couloir afin d'accéder plus rapidement aux écuries et être la première à en parler au Capitaine de la garde Royale.

Elle inventa un prétexte quelconque afin de l'éloigner de l'endroit stratégique et revint se poster près des portes. Mic Mac, la repéra de loin, il ralentit sa marche :

Mic Mac : Eh, vise, la rouquine, ta grande copine ! J'la sens pas cette belette.

Olana : Simple jalousie féminine Mic Mac.

Mic Mac : Ben justement, faut s'méfier des cacas d'femelles !

Olana : Des quoi ? Allons mon petit lutin, tiens-toi bien. Ce n'est pas un…enfin, peu importe, tâchons de nous montrer sous notre meilleur jour.

Mic Mac : Cà s'ra pas difficile pour moi…j'suis gentil tout plein. Tout l'monde le sait !

Cette affirmation douteuse, fit rire Olana. L'esprit en joie, elle aborda Tauriel de façon respectueuse :

Olana : Bonjour Tauriel. Nous souhaiterions faire quelques pas à l'extérieur. Je connais la clairière et sais comment m'y rendre. Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'en faire part au Capitaine Luthïen afin de signaler notre absence ?

Le regard soupçonneux de l'elfine déplût au lutin qui tira sur la main de son amie :

Mic Mac : Dis frangine, on peut remettre çà plus tard…

Olana : Mais non voyons Mic Mac, je t'ai promis cette promenade et nous la ferons. Tauriel, se fera un plaisir de signaler l'endroit où nous nous trouvons à qui de droit, n'est-il pas Damoiselle Tauriel ?

En guise d'acquiescement, l'elleth hocha la tête en se détournant d'elle :

Mic Mac : (chuchotant) Elle me plaît pas la rouquine. Dis, au fait, tu crois qu'elle est rousse partout ?

Son sourire goguenard fit naître un joli O de désapprobation sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

Olana : Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le soleil se montrait généreux, en cette après-midi d'automne. Les arbres commençaient à perdre leur parure estivale et leurs feuilles avaient formé un tapis d'une belle épaisseur, excepté les chênes verts. Ces géants de la nature, conservaient leur noble parure. Certaines, de leurs branches fortes et solides, avaient servies, autrefois, à établir les habitations elfiques appelées Talans. Accrochées en hauteur, elles leurs permettaient de demeurer au plus près de la nature.

Malheureusement, le chant des oiseaux avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Malgré tout, il faisait bon profiter d'un ilot de nature protégé de la malfaisance du nécromancien, grâce au charme opérant, autant à l'intérieur du palais qu'aux abords.

Là, les deux amis s'assirent sur les feuilles chauffées par les rayons solaires et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Comme toujours, lorsqu'il était en sa présence, le lutin surveillait son langage, afin de ne point heurter les oreilles féminines, mais surtout, à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sentiment deviné aisément par la jeune femme. Une fois, elle en avait discuté avec lui. Avec beaucoup de diplomatie, elle s'était expliquée sur le fait de ne pouvoir offrir une réciprocité, chose que le lutin compris sans peine.

Lui, petit gnome sans foi ni loi, n'espérait, en retour, qu'une simple amitié…

Enfin…la simplicité n'entrerait jamais dans le vocabulaire de cette petite personne, mais il se promit de se tenir sage…comme une image.

Il dû s'écouler un long moment, avant qu'il ne se lève, un peu gêné. Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, Olana comprit son besoin de s'éloigner quelque peu. Soulager sa vessie devenait urgent. Elle l'enjoignit à ne point trop s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit. L'on pu, tout de même, entendre sa petite voix émerger de nulle part :

Mic Mac : Y faudrait quand même pas qu'je pisse devant ma belle. Si ?

Une fois sa précieuse tâche achevée, le lutin se mit à la recherche d'un cours d'eau pour se laver les mains. En temps ordinaire, l'hygiène n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour ce personnage, toutefois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'objet de ses fantasmes, il en était tout autre. Frôler, un temps soit peu, la perfection, en matière de propreté, devenait vital. Ne s'était-il point peigné avec soin et débarrassé de certaines effluves corporelles avant de la retrouver ? Un véritable exploit de sa part !

Il trouva très vite une mare dans laquelle il plongea ses menottes avec plaisir. Ce fut alors, que des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent…

_Quelques instants plus tôt…_

Olana pressentit une présence….

Les sens aux aguets, sa perception des choses s'étant accrue, elle tourna vivement la tête vers la droite et aperçue des elfes sortir de sous les frondaisons des arbres. Il y avait là, trois ellons à cheval. Leurs longs cheveux bruns reposaient de part et d'autres de leurs épaules. Leurs vêtements sombres tranchaient sur les robes blanches de leurs montures. Surprise, elle pivota sur sa gauche et quatre autres elfes se montrèrent à elle. Parmi eux, se trouvait _Haldir_, le Capitaine de la garde personnelle de Dame _Galadriel_. A son air contrarié, elle comprit très vite, que cette rencontre n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Il se décida, enfin à prendre la parole :

Haldir : _Mae govanenn Dame Olana_. Ne soyez pas effrayée…

Elle lui coupa la parole :

Olana : Aurais-je dû l'être ?

Haldir : Ma Dame, j'ai reçu, pour ordre, de vous ramener, sous bonne escorte pour votre protection, auprès de _Dame Galadriel._

Olana : Que me vaut un tel honneur de la part de cette Dame ?

Haldir : Je ne puis vous répondre, mais vous enjoint à nous suivre.

Olana : Vraiment ? Je suppose que Sa Majesté Thranduil n'est pas au courant de cette soudaine…invitation ?

Haldir : Voici votre monture Ma Dame. Votre vêtement ne vous gênera-t-il point ?

Olana : Il serait bien temps de s'en soucier ! Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses, je n'avais pas prévu de chevaucher ce jour.

Son ton se voulait railleur et cela mit Haldir mal à l'aise. Tout en lui, se rebellait contre une telle mission, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Obéir et servir, tels étaient ses motivations, du moins jusqu'à ce jour :

Olana : Je suppose que le roi n'est pas convié à ce voyage ? Non, bien entendu ! Vous avez de bien curieuses manières de convier vos invités à vous suivre Capitaine Haldir.

Haldir : Un message parviendra à Sa Majesté Thranduil, Ma Dame. Ses intentions de vous rejoindre, alors, s'en trouveront facilités.

Olana : Comment puis-je en douter ? Je suppose que je ne possède aucun autre choix ?

L'ellon baissa son regard, avant de tendre les rennes de sa monture. Tous tournèrent la tête vers les frondaisons.

Un bruit de bois sec, venait d'attirer leur attention. Mic Mac, en retrait avait tout entendu et dans sa petite tête, à peu près bien faite, du moins à son humble avis, deux alternatives se présentaient. Soit il fonçait dans le tas, comme il le souhaitait ardemment, afin de défendre l'honneur de son amie, soit il se cachait le temps de ne point se faire prendre par ces porteurs d'oreilles pointues, jusqu'au moment, jugé bon pour ses petites jambes, de prouver leurs agilités à la course.

Prudent, il choisit la seconde solution.

Pendant ce temps, les elfes, fouillaient les alentours, les buissons, la moindre cache disponible, mais le lutin grimpait comme un singe et il se trouvait déjà, au sommet d'un gros chêne si touffu qu'aucun être présent n'aurait su deviner sa présence.

Olana, quant à elle, préféra prévenir les ellons :

Olana : Inutile de le chercher, vous ne le trouverez pas. Cette petite personne, est bien trop insignifiante, ce qui ne parait nullement être votre cas, belle personnes auréolées des meilleures intentions ! Le mieux pour vous, je pense, serait de l'oublier. De toute façon, vous ne parviendrez jamais à lui mettre la main dessus. Il est bien trop malin. Bien, je vous suis _Messieurs_. Je ne souhaite point faire attendre Votre Dame !

Contrit, Haldir sentit une énorme gêne l'envahir. Le regard translucide de cette humaine, prévalait sur ses intentions d'obéir à son devoir. Cette femme était belle, tout simplement, et cette beauté n'était pas seulement extérieure, elle rayonnait, littéralement.

Sa robe, aérienne, dissimulait avec peine, un corps harmonieux dont les formes devaient combler toutes sortes de désirs. Il éprouva une grande honte à l'évocation de ces pensées. L'on disait, parfois, les humaines terriblement attirantes, au charme ravageurs…il comprit, à sa vue, ce que représentait le sens de ces mots et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il éprouva un malaise à l'accomplissement de ses obligations.

Olana repéra un rocher plat, s'aida de ses mains pour y monter et demanda à ce qu'on lui présenta l'animal. Lorsqu'elle souleva sa robe pour se placer en amazone sur le dos de son cheval, certains elfes détournèrent le regard. Haldir, demeura les yeux ancré dans ceux d'Olana. Impossible, pour lui, de repositionner son attitude…

Elle consentit, enfin, à le libérer de son emprise pour se saisir des brides de cuir, puis elle se redressa avec fierté. Chacun des elfes, présent, observait cette singulière posture. Elle semblait si différente…

Olana : Y allons-nous ?

D'un signe de tête, les cavaliers se mirent en route.

Mic Mac, sur son arbre perché, décida qu'il était temps d'agir, mais dans sa précipitation, son pied glissa sur une branche et il chuta. Avec un bruit étouffé, le lutin frappa assez durement le sol. Malgré tout, dans son malheur, la chance lui souriait, comme toujours pour ce petit gnome.

L'automne venait de lui sauver la vie en lui offrant un imprévu…un matelas, un peu fin, certes, mais suffisant pour éviter de se rompre le cou. Il s'évanouit, la bouche remplie de feuilles…

Des fumets odorants mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Il y avait abondance au dîner du roi ! De quoi satisfaire tous les appétits…à ne plus savoir où donner de la fourchette !

En présence du roi Dàin, il fallait faire bonne impression et proposer moult plats différents. L'on avait chargé les commis d'Ëlnar, de monnayer, pour un peu d'argent, une quantité phénoménale de volailles.

Tous les villages alentours avaient été visités et, cerise sur le gâteau, le roi, en personne, avait tenu à faire quérir un poulet bien gras, en l'honneur de Dame Amélie, pour la récompenser de son amour inconditionnel envers sa bien aimée.

La manière dont la bonne femme avait, héroïquement défendu sa protégée, méritait bien une jolie récompense. Une telle surcharge de travail, accaparait l'Intendant de Sa Majesté de façon intensive dans les cuisines. Malgré tout, Opéca demeurait à ses côtés, perfectionnant son écriture, quant elle ne lui offrait pas un coup de main.

Elle accomplissait, alors ses tâches avec la plus parfaite dévotion. De temps à autre, Ëlnar détournait son attention pour l'observer. Jamais elle ne se plaignait. Parfaitement docile, l'ellon était en passe de réussir là où beaucoup avait échoué. Certains auraient parlé de « _dressage_ » la concernant, tant elle semblait rebelle, pourtant, ce ne fut qu'à force de volonté, de douceur et de beaucoup d'attention, que l'ellon était parvenu à ce résultat.

Cela lui arrivait souvent de lever les yeux vers lui. Il était toujours attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes. Dès lors qu'elle se sentait surveillée, sa posture changeait sensiblement. Elle cambrait ses reins, replaçait une mèche de cheveux, battait des cils…

C'était touchant et agréablement valorisant pour la jeune femme. Un sourire chaleureux répondait, le plus souvent, à cette attitude typiquement féminine, et lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité, il s'approchait discrètement et déposait un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Il y avait de l'affection dans ce geste, mais également un respect non négligeable pour cette femme dont le manque s'était fait singulièrement sentir jusqu' à ces derniers jours :

Ëlnar : Vous n'avez pas démérité Opéca, mais faites-moi plaisir, prenez un peu de repos ma douce, vous n'avez pas quitté ces cuisines depuis ce matin.

Opéca : Oh…c'est pas grave, je suis pas fatiguée et si je peux aider…

Ëlnar : C'est un ordre jeune fille ! Revenez dans un moment si cela vous dit. Allez…j'insiste.

A regret, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Il lui semblait toujours, qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle. Recevoir tant d'attentions, était nouveau pour elle. Malgré un temps d'adaptation, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire…

Enfin, quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle, sans que, dans cet échange ne soit suggérer une transaction financière.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers le jardin qui, en cette fin d'après-midi, recevait ses derniers visiteurs avant le banquet du soir. Elle évita soigneusement les quelques elfines conversant entre elles. Elle se savait peu appréciée, et même si la politesse elfique avait de quoi ravir Prince Charmant, la concernant, le vieil adage « _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur_ », lui convenait parfaitement.

Assise à l'écart, près d'une petite grotte abritant une fontaine, elle laissa ses pensées s'évader. Deux mains, se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à les masser :

Ëlnar : Vous êtes nouée _Ma douce_…laissez-moi faire.

Bien à plat, les paumes de ses mains, commencèrent par transmettre une douce chaleur, avant, d'un mouvement circulaire, d'offrir un moment de détente incomparable.

Opéca ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir :

Opéca : Cà fait du bien !

Un sourire s'invita sur les traits de l'ellon :

Ëlnar : Je vous ai quelque peu délaissé ces derniers temps. J'en suis confus…

Ses mains cessèrent leurs bienfaits tandis qu'il contournait le banc sur lequel elle se trouvait et s'y assis. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue rosie. Jamais elle ne s'en serait sentie capable…

Mais cela, c'était avant…avant de connaitre l'amour. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Comme il paraissait loin le temps de la servitude. Aujourd'hui, un être captait toute son attention et cela changeait tout :

Ëlnar : Alors, où en êtes-vous de l'apprentissage des saisons ?

Un peu déçu que la conversation ne se détourne vers son enseignement, la jeune femme soupira :

Opéca : Je connais les quatre saisons, Hrîvë, pour l'hiver, Tuilië, pour le printemps, Lairë, pour l'été…

Appliquée à énoncer correctement ces mots, Opéca n'avait pas remarqué combien le visage de l'Intendant s'était rapproché du sien. Lorsqu'enfin, elle leva les yeux, ses mots demeurèrent coincés dans sa gorge :

Ëlnar : Il nous manque la saison dans laquelle nous sommes entrés dernièrement. Quelle est-elle je vous prie ?

Son regard bleuté, se perdit dans celui de l'ellon. Une admiration sans bornes s'y lisait :

Ëlnar : J'attends jeune fille…

Soufflés, le mot s'enveloppa d'un troublant érotisme :

Opéca : Yâ…

Son élocution fut interrompue par les lèvres enfiévrées de l'elfe caressant celles, entrouvertes, de la jeune femme :

Ëlnar : Reprenons…

Opéca : Oui.

Ëlnar : Quel est donc le nom de cette saison jeune fille ?

Opéca : Yâ…

A nouveau, un baiser intercepta les voyelles et consonnes égarés entre ces lèvres. Le baiser approfondie, la laissa pantoise. Entre ses bras, elle devenait une poupée de chiffon.

Ëlnar : Je crains qu'il ne nous faille recommencer Opéca, jusqu'à obtention de ce qu'il me plairait d'entendre.

D'un signe de la tête, la jeune femme acquiesça. C'était une très jolie façon d'apprendre une langue et l'élève suivit les préceptes de son Maître avec attention :

Opéca : Yâvië ?

Ëlnar : Oui, Damoiselle, voici qui est parfait, cependant, il demeure une légère hésitation dans votre style. Reprenons, _Ma Douce_.

Opéca : Yâ…

Ëlnar : Oui ? Yâ…laissez, l'entière liberté de mouvement à cette jolie bouche, afin que ce mot ne soit entouré de magnificence.

Ses lèvres, frôlaient celles, tremblantes, d'Opéca. Il lui paraissait presque impossible de s'exprimer. Pourtant, malgré le fait que ces quatre lèvres s'octroyaient une entière liberté, elle prononça ledit mot :

Opéca : Yâvië…

Il le cueillit avec tendresse et ardeur comme l'on se doit de l'ajouter dans la dégustation d'un fruit mûr, provoquant, chez elle, un émoi sans précédent. Un long soupir s'échappa inopinément. A ce rythme-là, elle ne pourrait, bientôt plus se contrôler :

Ëlnar : Je crains de n'avoir éveillé un vilain tourment chez vous Opéca.

Privée de paroles, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'acquiescer de la tête :

Ëlnar : Ce que vous gagnez en enseignement, je le perds en bonnes manières…

Opéca : C'est pas grave.

Ëlnar : Ce n'est pas grave…attention à la négation mon enfant.

Opéca : Je l'ai perdu en route votre négation.

Ëlnar : Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Opéca : Peut-être, mais j'ai trouvé bien mieux ceci dit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'effronterie, était bien une spécificité humaine :

Ëlnar : Vraiment ?

Opéca : Comme on me croit jamais sur parole, j'ai appris à prouver mes dires. Je vous montre ?

Ëlnar : La curiosité m'envahit.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à elle de s'emparer des lèvres de l'ellon. Pour ne point inviter la déception à ce doux moment, la belle appuya son argumentation et son baiser réveilla chez l'Intendant de biens troublantes sensations.

Il la dévisagea avec intensité :

Ëlnar : Je suis parfaitement satisfait de votre élocution Opéca, aussi devrions-nous en rester là. Ceci dit, je puis vous offrir la chaleur de mes bras _Ma douce_, à défaut de nous emporter dans le feu de la passion.

Opéca : C'est pas de refus.

Ëlnar : Ce n'est pas de refus, jeune fille.

Opéca : Si je suis désobéissante, me punirez-vous de charmante façon ?

Un éclat de rire secoua sa poitrine :

Ëlnar : Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Opéca : Ben, le genre de punition que toute femme rêve de recevoir de son…_amoureux_ ?

Ëlnar : Je ne suis pas aguerri à vos us et coutumes…

Opéca : Je peux devenir votre professeur. Dans ce domaine là, j'en connais un rayon…enfin, connaissais, parce que, pour moi, c'est du passé maintenant. C'est vrai hein ? Jamais plus j'servirai d'…

Ëlnar : Chut…le passé s'est perdu dans le brouillard, mon enfant. Rien n'est plus important qu'un futur prometteur.

Le cœur au bord de l'implosion, elle se pelotonna contre son torse, et l'elfe posa son front contre le sien, la berçant avec douceur.

Non loin de là, Chaperon Rose, qu'une curiosité avide, avait guidé jusque là, s'en retourna vers les appartements de Jack un sourire sur ses lèvres et sa sincérité n'était pas feinte.

La journée terminée, les nains se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la chambre du mercenaire. Orlyänne, déjà sur place, s'entraînait à distribuer, quelques manchettes à l'un d'eux arrivé avec un peu d'avance. Cherchant à les esquiver, l'artisan ne parvenait qu'à récolter une pichenette supplémentaire, ce qui ne semblait pas trop à son goût. Loin de se décourager, il reprenait de plus belle, pour replonger, aussitôt, à terre.

L'elfine, n'en finissait plus de sourire. Un léger coup, frappé à la porte, annonça une venue, et ce ne fut pas un nain, mais Chaperon. Toute émoustillée, la petite poupée sautillante entra comme un ouragan dans la pièce. Secouant ses boucles blondes, elle piaillait comme un petit oisillon :

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuh ! Je suis toute excitée ! Figurez-vous, que je viens d'apercevoir ma brune amie en galante compagnie et leur temps, fort précieux, était octroyé à un apprentissage des langues des plus soutenu.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva dans la pièce. Orlyänne se retrouvait à terre sous le regard triomphant de son adversaire :

Nain : Je vous ai eu Jeune elfine coriace !

Orlyänne : Cà ne compte pas.

Les yeux brillants, l'elleth reluquait sa _pitïl ninïl_ avec gourmandise :

Chaperon Rose : Comment avez-vous donc réussis cet exploit _Monsieur_ le petit nain ?

Orlyänne : Grâce à ton entrée, _petite souris bandante !_

A ces mots, le nain, éclata d'un rire sonore :

Nain : Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes de drôles de gens !

Jack : Et encore t'as pas tout vu mon pote.

Nain : Pote ?

Aliénor : Une gentille appellation.

Nain : Ah !

Orlyänne : _Guïrrich pountmän grölinnen darcht nîennen._ (Tu m'as fais perdre…je vais t'en coller un de toute beauté !)

Aliénor, riait déjà, lorsque l'elfine de feu fit deux pas, passa son bras autour de la taille de la _souricette_ et l'embrassa goulûment, avant de lâcher sa proie. Ravie, elle se lécha les lèvres :

Orlyänne : _Hum ! Lïnnnen göt !_ (Hum, goûteuse !)

Ainsi en allait-il de la journée des nains. Après leur labeur, venait leur bonheur. En compagnie de ces humains, leur temps de repos était largement mis à profit. Avec l'aide du lutin, un petit tonneau de bière avait été porté jusqu'à cette chambre, et trônait fièrement sur la table. En fin de journée, tous se retrouvaient à boire le coup de l'amitié. Il se trouva que cette amitié fit des émules, si bien que le nombre de petits artisans valeureux, augmenta considérablement.

Dans la pièce, se trouvait déjà, Aliénor, Chaperon Rose, Jack, Orlyänne, quatre nains, lorsqu'entra Alachnÿ, une chope de bière à la main, suivit de Matouba, son chat :

Alachnÿ : Vous pensiez festoyer sans moi ? Merdasse ! Sachez qu'un magicien sait toujours de quoi il en retourne, et ceci, dans n'importe quel monde où il se trouve.

Jack : J'ai comme un doute là-dessus !

Nain : Quel est donc ce drôle d'animal ?

Alachnÿ : Ceci, est mon gros tas de chat, Matouba.

Nain : Chat ?

Alachnÿ : Une erreur de Magicien mon brave !

Matouba : Le suis-je, ou ne le suis-je pas ?

Nain : Il parle en plus ?

Alachnÿ : Hélas pour moi ! Alors, où en sommes-nous ? Nous dirigeons-nous vers l'orgie ?

Aliénor : Alachnÿ, voyons !

Alachnÿ : Princesse, ne vous faites pas plus pudibonde que vous ne l'êtes ma chère. Avec Chaperon dans les parages, nos appareillages, se trouvent rapidement à l'étroit dans nos pantalons, vous le savez bien.

Chaperon Rose : Oooh ! En voici un joli compliment _Monsieur_ le magicien. J'en suis toute chose, et cela nous permets d'entrevoir, par la même occasion, toute l'étendue de votre perversion.

Alachnÿ : Et elle n'a pas de frontière, qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toute.

Entre temps, les nains entraient à la suite les uns des autres dans la pièce qui se remplissait, considérablement, à moins qu'elle n'ait commencé à rétrécir, deux options s'invitant à la volée.

Nimïel et Prince Charmant, conversaient gaiement dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Jack. Lorsqu'ils toquèrent, on leur ouvrit la porte sur un joyeux foutoir. Il y avait là, une bande, déjà conséquente de nains, éructant en levant leurs chopines d'un geste sûr, et chantant des airs entrainants, Chaperon Rose, debout sur la table, balançait son joli fessier de droite à gauche sous les regards goguenards de tous les mâles présents, plus une elfine au bord de l'implosion. Rien que de très habituel en somme.

Un joyeux brouhaha qui commençait à s'entendre par-delà des murs :

Alachnÿ : Attention mes amis, si vous souhaitez vous mesurer à mon savoir-faire, je vous ferai mordre la poussière. Des décennies d'entraînement, m'ont porté au pinacle de l'éructation. Pariez et je vous plumerai, aussi sûrement qu'une volée de pigeons !

Orink : Par ma barbe ! L'on vous croirait presque sincère.

Alachnÿ : Et je le suis, Foi de Magicien !

Prince, tout à son admiration pour son idole, l'observait en ouvrant de grands yeux :

Prince Charmant : Ce magicien bouche tous les coins de mes interrogations. Il semblerait que la fête ait pris son envol Nimïel, voyez comme ces nains, lubriques, s'en donnent à cœur joie ! Il faut dire que nous possédons une _trublionne,_ de toute beauté. Quant à ses capacités à semer le trouble et le désordre…elle excelle. Aahhh !

Un cri suraigu fit sursauter tout le monde :

Prince Charmant : Vous ai-je déjà parlé de la flamboyante _Madame de Montespan_, maîtresse et favorite du roi _Louis le Quatorzième_ ? Une beauté triomphante, tout comme Notre Chaperon Rose. 

Jack : Ah non ! Tu vas pas r'mettre çà ? T'ain ton Louis…

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, mon ami, comment puis-je omettre d'énumérer les nombreuses qualités de ce magnifique roi soleil, hum ? Je me dois de vous faire, _in petto_, une confidence essentielle, quant à ce monarque divin…figurez-vous…

Les nains venaient de faire silence. Ce drôle de personnage, suscitait, tout de même, un vif intérêt chez eux. Après en avoir discuté, l'envie leurs était venu de faire provision de ses bons mots afin de les restituer, plus tard, à leurs familles et amis. Les soirées s'en trouveraient, ainsi, plus festives. D'après ce qu'ils avaient déjà entendu de sa part, ses paroles promettaient de demeurer dans les annales !

Pour le coup, on lui offrit le silence. Fait rarissime chez le peuple nain.

L'instant de gloire, se profilait-il à l'horizon ? Le grand, l'unique, celui tant espéré par ce jeune freluquet ? Galvanisé par cette soudaine attention, il déclama de sa plus belle voix :

Prince Charmant : Figurez-vous, qu'à la mort du roi, ses médecins lui trouvèrent un estomac deux fois plus gros que la normale. Pas étonnant, lorsqu'on imagine ce bon Louis, se satisfaire de quatre assiettes de soupe, d'un faisan entier, _je vous_ _prie_,* d'un peu de mouton, il faut bien varier les plaisirs, de deux bons morceaux de jambons, tout est bon dans le cochon, cela se sait, et pour finir, d'une assiette de pâtisseries diverses, de quelques fraises, son péché mignon, et des confitures ! Même des siècles plus tard, je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Un long silence plana dans cette pièce surchargée d'invités, avant que n'éclate un formidable éclat de rire général, salvateur, et diablement communicatif.

Tous riaient aux larmes. Ce personnage, haut en couleur, valait bien, à lui seul, le fait d'affronter les visages _forts accueillants_ du peuple elfique, pensèrent les nains.

Bien évidemment, Aliénor et ses amis, se joignirent à ce fou rire général. L'un des nains prit enfin la parole :

Orink : L'avez-vous trouvé sur le bord du chemin celui-ci ?

Jack : Cà, mon pote, c'est une longue histoire. Prince est un cas d'école !

Orink : Un cas d'école ?

Jack : C'est une énigme à lui tout seul. En gros, si tu t'mets à chercher... non seulement tu vas rien trouver, mais en plus tu te choperas un sacré mal de tronche. C'est le serpent qui s'mord la queue ce mec ! J'ai abandonné !

Chaperon Rose, sur sa table admirée, minauda en se dandinant :

Chaperon Rose : Je ne dirai rien…mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Alachnÿ : Charmante enfant perverse !

Prince Charmant : Nimïel, enfin, voulez-vous, avec moult diplomatie, cela s'entend, expliquer, à ces _gentilles_ personnes, combien leurs appréciations, à mon égard, sont erronées…

L'elfe, bien que proche de son ami, fut dans l'impossibilité de prendre la parole, tant son rire l'en empêchait. Les larmes lui coulaient au coin des yeux et, philosophe, Prince prit le partit d'en rire, lui aussi. Après tout, son triomphe valait bien, à lui seul, une part d'autodérision !

L'ambiance se trouvait à son apogée. Bientôt, les convives se retrouvèrent aussi serrés qu'un jour de pointe dans le métro New Yorkais, au gout de Jack.

Il fallut quelques minutes, avant que l'on entende des coups portés à la porte :

Jack : Bordel, on peut plus s'bouger ici !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant de bois, apparut un visage aussi rond qu'une lune pleine, avec air soucieux, accroché à ces traits :

Prince Charmant : Je pense que nous allons frôler le trépas par asphyxie si elle entre ! Oh, suis-je bon, suis-je bon !

Aliénor fronça les sourcils. Amélie, n'avait pas, pour habitude, de porter l'angoisse sur ses épaules. Sa longue vie lui avait, tant de fois, fait entrevoir le malheur, qu'elle s'était caparaçonnée, à juste titre d'ailleurs, et depuis, les contretemps avaient tendance à glisser sur elle.

Là…il en était tout autrement. Aliénor tenta de s'approcher d'elle, en jouant des coudes :

Aliénor : Que se passe-t-il ma bonne Amélie ?

Amélie : La p'tiote !

Prince Charmant : Eh bien quoi la p'tiote ? A-t-elle oublié de faire son rototo ?

Aliénor : Prince, ce n'est pas drôle !

Prince Charmant : Au temps pour moi. Ceci dit, je pensais l'être.

Alachnÿ : Evitez de penser mon ami, cela nous évitera vos élucubrations rocambolesques.

Prince Charmant : Mais, dites-moi, en voici des façons ! Vous pouvez parler vous…magicien…

Alachnÿ : Magicien ? J'attends la suite. Je suis suspendu à vos lèvres.

Prince Charmant : Concernant votre débit impressionnant d'idioties…vous vous posez là, Mon Ami !

Le mage demeura interdit, quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire franc :

Alachnÿ : _Mortecouille_ ! Cela vous réussit de boire Prince ! Enfin, vous osez ! Qu'une bonne âme remplisse la chopine de Mon nouvel Ami. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette aventure nous révèle tous sous un jour nouveau.

Quoiqu'énoncée avec la légèreté de son porteur, ces paroles provoquèrent une connexion immédiate entre Jack et Aliénor. En un sens, cette constatation révélait une évidence de plus en plus claire dans leurs esprits :

Chaperon Rose : Ma bonne vieille, aujourd'hui, c'est une grande fifille qui, fallait-il une fois de plus le préciser, se trouve entre de bonnes…mains, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Nimïel : Nous l'entrevoyons, non sans mal ma mie !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, ce ma mie, me ravie.

Jack : Elle a dû s'balader dans les jardins. T'as été voir ?

Amélie : J'ai cherché partout. Dans chaque recoin, dans chaque trou !

Aliénor et Jack, se lancèrent, à la volée, un regard complice et ne purent retenir leurs rires :

Aliénor : Excuse-nous Amélie, mais parfois…ta façon d'énoncer certains faits…

Amélie : Et pis, ben plus grave, c'corniaud d'lutin, est pu là non plus !

Jack : Ah merde ! Cà change tout là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ce bonze ?

Aliénor : Qui te dit qu'il s'est rendu coupable de quoi que ce soit ?

Jack : Parce que c'est la spécialité de ce p'tit con !

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait, je ne cesse de vous le répéter, ce sale petit gnome finira par nous faire manger le pain moisi des cachots !

Amélie : Parle-t-y pas d'malheur mon prinçouille.

Orink : Faites-vous allusion à cette belle Dame aux longs cheveux blancs ?

Amélie : Voui, mon p'tit nain !

Amusé par une telle dénomination, le nain observa la bonne femme et lui trouva, soudain, un intérêt des plus vifs. Cette personne semblait faire preuve d'un bel appétit de vivre, elle portait un bel âge, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire, et son air engageant encourageait un certain rapprochement. Orink, s'approcha, ou du moins tenta une approche, alors que Bombur, jouait de son tour de taille pour devancer son rival :

Bombur : Orink ! Sers une nouvelle tournée, Dame Amélie et MOI, avons à discuter le bout de gras comme elle m'a appris à le dire.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, avant que sa grosse voix tonitruante, teintée d'humour, ne réponde à ses dires :

Orink : Je vois !

Bombur prit la main d'Amélie dans la sienne :

Bombur : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous la retrouverons.

Le Capitaine de la garde royale, Luthïen, attiré par cette soudaine agitation, se présenta devant la pièce. Autant dire, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à pareil spectacle. Immobile aux côtés d'Amélie, il observait la scène surréaliste s'offrant à ses yeux. La profusion de nains, l'elfine de feu, émergeant de cette marée humaine, les freluquets et leurs manières précieuses et…perchée sur la table, sa petite poupée blonde, se tortillant sous les chants rocailleux des gnomes.

D'un air nonchalant, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour observer à loisir le numéro de charme de son humaine. Bon sang, par quel pouvoir, pouvait-elle déclencher autant d'émotions contradictoires chez lui ?

Cependant, Aliénor l'apostropha :

Aliénor : Luthïen, excusez-moi de troubler, ce moment de quiétude, qui ne saurait perdurer d'ailleurs, au vu de ce que je vous vois admirer, mais Amélie a perdu un être d'importance pour elle. Auriez-vous aperçu Dame Olana ?

Luthïen : Je regrette, cela n'a pas été le cas. J'ai été fort occupé cette après-midi…

Aliénor : Allez viens Amélie, nous allons la chercher.

Amélie : Voui mon Aliénor.

Bombur : Puis-je vous être d'un quelconque secours ? Un nain se trouve parfois à bonne hauteur pour voir ce que le regard de certains occulte.

Amélie : Oh, ben t'es t-y ben gentil mon gars. J'savais bien qu'j'm'étais pas trompé sur ton compte.

Bombur : Belle Dame, je vous suis.

Amélie : J'marche-t-y pas ben vite. Dame, j'suis pas un poids plume.

Bombur : Nous sommes deux dans ce cas-là. Deux belles plumes !

Amélie : Voui, mon Bombur.

Tous trois s'en allèrent, au rythme imposé par les deux aigrettes. Autant dire qu'ils en avaient pour un …long moment. Son attention à nouveau tourné vers le clou du spectacle, Luthïen souriait d'un air goguenard. Les pensées les plus impies défilaient dans sa tête. Alachnÿ se hâta de prononcer tout haut ce que tous s'échinaient à dissimuler sous le sceau de la dissimulation :

Alachnÿ : Je vais émettre un avis ostentatoire, d'autant qu'il va révéler ce que tous les mâles, ici présent, sont en train d'imaginer, mais enfin, lançons-nous. Je tiens à préciser que ceci est cadeau mes amis, car, il est hors de question que JE brime mon droit à la parole.

Luthïen : Il ne saurait en être question Magicien.

Alachnÿ : La voix de la raison ! Pour une fois qu'un elfe en est pourvu !

Jack : Merci pour Lui le vieux !

Alachnÿ : Mais concernant Luthïen, c'est différent, c'est ainsi que je vois la chose. Et puis, de toute façon, _Par Barbos_, je n'aime pas que l'on me contrarie ! Dites-moi, mon ami, suis-je le seul à me poser la question de savoir comment provoquer une oscillation des plus audacieuses, entre ce corps brûlant et…dans l'éventualité d'un rêve, le nôtre ? Nous sommes plusieurs ici, à nous demander si son appétit comble le vôtre à moins que cela ne soit le contraire…enfin, l'un dans l'autre, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…Alors Nimïel, Prince, voici le moment pour vous, d'appuyer mes dires !

L'elfe et le gentilhomme s'observaient en souriant :

Nimïel : Nous n'avons de cesse, en effet, de nous poser moult questions auxquelles nous sommes dans l'incapacité d'y apposer une réponse adéquate. Il serait de bon ton de nous offrir quelques éclaircissements sur les obscures préoccupations de nos âmes…à votre bon plaisir Luthïen.

Avec un sourire goguenard pour tout bagage, le Capitaine, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée :

Nimïel : Une bien belle réponse il me semble !

Chaperon Rose, essoufflée, sa poitrine soulevée par saccade, le cheveu rebelle, et ses joues rosies, stoppa net dans son élan :

Chaperon Rose : Mais que voici que voilà ? Le Capitaine de la Garde de Sa Gracieuse Majesté en personne ! Mes amis _les touts petits_ _nains,_ nous voici honorés !

_Les touts petits nains_, ce qui dans la bouche de Chaperon était une éloge, souriaient sans discontinué. A croire qu'une armée d'angelots étiraient de leurs petits doigts dodus, leurs zygomatiques. Luthïen avait son regard planté dans celui de cette petite humaine. Tout ce qui était petit frôlait la perfection à son humble avis :

Luthïen : Votre présence est requise…ailleurs, Damoiselle Chaperon Rose.

Chaperon Rose : Vraiment ? Fort bien, ne faisons, par conséquent, point attendre cet ailleurs me quémandant aussi expressément.

Il lui présenta une main, afin de l'aider à descendre et la tint fermement près de lui. Après un joyeux « _Au revoir mes tout petits nains !_ », les deux amants quittèrent la pièce. Au détour d'un couloir, l'ellon la plaqua contre le mur. Il prit le temps de la dévisager. L'aire semblait crépiter autour d'eux. Enfin, il émir quelques mots :

Luthïen : Tout m'enivre chez toi, petit bout de femme…

Chaperon Rose : Il semblerait, en effet, _Monsieur l'elfe ! _Vos paroles révèlent un soupçon de colère saupoudré d'envie, dans cette bien jolie voix.

Luthïen : Il semblerait, en effet.

Chaperon Rose : Cela laisserait-il présager une punition à mon encontre ?

Luthïen : C'est une éventualité à envisager.

Se collant contre elle, ses gestes se faisaient pressants. Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres :

Chaperon Rose : Je n'ai rien fait de mal, mais en tant qu'invité de Sa Majesté, je me dois d'obéir aux règles de bienséance de votre peuple et, par conséquent, me plier aux exigences du représentant du pouvoir royal. Je serai à vos ordres Capitaine.

Un baiser scella cette bouche impudente, alors que les lèvres encore accrochées aux siennes, l'ellon s'évertuait à garder son sang froid pour lui parler. Sa voix baissa d'un ton et devint murmure :

Luthïen : Veuillez réitérer vos propos Damoiselle ?

Chaperon Rose : Je serai à vos ordres Capitaine Luthïen de la Garde Royale et me ferai un plaisir d'accepter humblement la sentence que vous jugerez bon de m'administrer.

Luthïen : C'est une bien belle éventualité…

Chaperon Rose : Je bois vos paroles comme j'admire le doigté avec lequel vous appuyez vos directives…Capitaine.

Cela avait été dit avec tant…de malice. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour encourager l'elfe à mordiller ces lèvres audacieuses. Un bruit de pas se rapprochant, interrompit ce moment troublant.

Aliénor se dirigeait vers eux. Son visage contrarié, interpella Chaperon Rose :

Chaperon Rose : Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé la p'tiote brioche ?

Aliénor : Nous l'avons cherché partout. Ce n'est pas normal.

Luthïen : Qui cherchez-vous ?

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui, il est vrai que tu ne connais pas encore le surnom de notre amie Olana, offert par sa fidèle nounou.

Luthïen : Dame Olana ? J'ignorais…

Chaperon Rose : Oui, enfin, bon, peu importe le surnom. L'aurais-tu aperçu par hasard ?

Luthïen : Je l'ai croisé à un moment dans un couloir…

Chaperon Rose : Ah, vois-tu Aliénor ? Elle n'est pas perdue. Avez-vous pensé à vous approcher des appartements royaux et coller une oreille aux murs ?

Aliénor : Arrête un peu Chaperon, Sa Majesté était absente toute l'après-midi, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si il est rentré.

Luthïen : Il y a peu, en effet.

Chaperon Rose : Sans doute, va-t-il la trouver lui-même, après tout…

Un elfe parvenu à hauteur du capitaine, se hâta de lui parler :

Elfe : _Capitaine, Sa Majesté vous réclame. _

Luthïen s'excusa auprès des deux jeunes femmes et suivit le garde :

Aliénor : Je pressens quelque chose de mauvais.

Chaperon Rose : Tu pressens ? Ma poupette, tu gagnes en pouvoir il faut croire. Bientôt la profession de cartomancienne n'aura plus de secret pour toi ! Allez, faisons encore le tour du propriétaire, peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance ?

Il devint évident, au bout d'un moment, que ni Olana, ni Mic Mac ne se trouvaient dans Mirkwood. Le roi eu vent de son absence et la majorité de ses soldats fut assignée à sa recherche, qui se révéla, elle aussi, infructueuse. Courroucé, le monarque interrogea Oilïnn, en priorité, avant de faire de même pour l'ensemble de son personnel. A croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

Bientôt, tout le palais fut en émoi. Lorsque le roi fit convoquer les amis de sa fiancée, Jack sentit le vent tourner :

Jack : Je parie que ce maudit lutin est encore là dessous.

Aliénor : Ils leurs sont peut-être arrivé un accident ?

Amélie : Un accident ? Oh ,non, ma …

Opéca : Arrête un peu tes lamentations la vieille. Je suis certaine qu'elle va bien.

Chaperon Rose : Voilà ! Pour une fois, ma brune ennemie n'a pas ouvert sa bouche pour faire du vent.

Opéca : Tu nous les brises !

Sa Majesté, se tenait devant son trône. Son long manteau suivait son pas rapide. Ses cheveux se balançaient au rythme de sa marche, quant à son air renfrogné…personne n'osa parler, sauf lui.

Il brisa le silence de sa voix profonde et autoritaire :

Thranduil : Nous vous avons fait mander afin d'en connaitre plus sur la disparition de notre fiancée. Quelqu'un ici sait-il où elle se trouve ?

Aliénor : Je regrette, Majesté, nous l'avons cherché partout, sans succès.

Son visage fermé reflétait sa colère :

Thranduil : Vous entourez, Notre Dame, de toute votre affection, et ne prenez pas soin de vous inquiéter de ses allées et venues dans ce palais ? Qu'en est-il exactement ?

Tous se lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Nimïel, en bon diplomate qu'il était, crut bon d'intervenir. Ses paroles, empreintes d'un soupçon de magie, calmèrent un temps le courroux royal :

Nimïel : Votre Royale Majesté, nous sommes chagrinés, autant que vous ne l'êtes, par ce fâcheux contretemps, dont la soudaine apparition tend à nous faire imaginer diverses possibilités engendrant nos peurs les plus légitimes. Il serait de bon aloi, de ne point se hâter à l'évocation d'une quelconque issue malheureuse. Gardons à l'esprit la possibilité, pour notre amie, de s'être égaré par-delà un chemin hasardeux, avant d'envisager un dessein plus sombre. Dans ce malencontreux contretemps, se trouve, pour peu que l'on y accordât la part d'espoir requise, la lumière éclairant l'endroit enténébré où nous nous trouvons actuellement, en la présence de notre petit lutin Mic Mac. Cette nouvelle, d'importance, pèsera dans la balance de nos incertitudes, et calmera, un temps nos interrogations. Notons combien la chose ne sera guère aisée, mais envisageable dans le domaine du possible, cela va de soi.

Comme c'était toujours le cas, le long discours, aux vertus magiques de cet ellon si particulier, eut le mérite de rasséréné, quelque peu le roi. Il perdit son air sombre et demeura pensif. Ceci dit, l'intégralité d'un tel regroupement de mots devait être digérer avant d'en accepter tout son sens.

Ainsi, quelques instants plus tard, il congédia tout le monde, sauf le seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf et Gabriel, dont l'air impassible étonnait le monarque. Orlyänne pestait. Son sang bouillonnant lui ordonnait d'agir sans attendre. Aliénor eut le plus grand mal à calmer ses ardeurs :

Orlyänne : _Sharwok_ ! Nous ne pouvons demeurer assis à ne rien faire alors qu'elle se trouve seule dehors !

Amélie : Ma pauvrette. Faut r'trouver ma p'tiote…

Chaperon Rose : Et nous la retrouverons, sois sans crainte. Ceci dit, je me demande ce qui lui a pris de sortir, car il est bien évident qu'elle ne se cache pas quelque part ici.

Aliénor : Ce n'est pas possible que personne ne l'ait vu quitter ces grottes !

Zorgûnn : Il est un endroit demeurant le plus souvent ouvert…j'y vais souvent pour trouver un semblant de calme…

Jack : Les écuries ! 'Tain, Zorg, mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

Chaperon Rose : La parole Sainte !

Amélie : Amen !

D'un même élan, Aliénor, Zorgûnn, Jack et Orlyänne, se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait les stalles des chevaux. A l'avancée de leurs pas, ils entendirent un certain remue-ménage dans ces lieux.

Au loin, ils virent le roi s'élancer sur sa monture au-dehors, suivit de son fils, le prince Legolas et de quelques soldats.

Curieusement, Tauriel, ne les accompagnaient pas. Immédiatement Orlyänne ressentit une mauvaise impression. Cette elfine n'entrait pas dans le cadre de ses considérations. Déterminée, elle s'approcha, en quelques enjambées, de l'elleth. Sur la défensive, Tauriel se redressa fièrement. Orlyänne n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

Orlyänne : Que les choses soient claires charmante elfine, non, vous n'êtes pas à mon gout, et oui, si par le plus pur des hasards j'apprenais une quelconque participation, de près ou de loin, de votre part, dans la mystérieuse disparition de notre amie, il se pourrait que je ne revienne vous rendre une petite visite dont il vous faudra en écarter la courtoisie.

Elle haussa un sourcil :

Tauriel : Serait-ce une menace ?

Orlyänne : Une promesse !

Sans rajouter le moindre mot, l'elfine cracha une boulette de feu aux pieds de sa potentielle ennemie, histoire de mettre un point final à ce charmant échange, et s'en retourna auprès de ses amis.

Aliénor eut le plus grand mal à la calmer :

Orlyänne : _Dïrnnen lorrnann mällrii garrlen !_ (Depuis le début, je n'la sens pas !)

Aliénor : _Goururlin dörrtin brerrn_. (Je sais, calme-toi.)

Rongé par l'inquiétude, Thranduil galopait aux abords de la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité. Legolas tenta de lui faire rebrousser chemin, mais l'elfe ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La savoir seule par ces temps incertain le rongeait littéralement, cependant, il dû abandonner, pour cette nuit, ses recherches et réintégra son palais.

Attablé à son bureau, l'esprit du roi s'égarait dans ses sombres pensées. Cirdan posa une main amicale sur son épaule :

Cirdan : _Mellon nin_, il faut garder espoir.

Thranduil : Il y a tant de dangers au-dehors…

Gandalf : N'aviez-vous pas protégé Mirkwood d'un sortilège ?

Thranduil : Bien entendu Mithrandir.

Gandalf : Personne ne possède le moyen de le briser Majesté. Dame Olana se sera sans doute égarée et à trouver un abri pour la nuit. Nous la retrouverons.

Thranduil : Nous aurions dû la trouver. Le territoire protégé par mes soins est cependant restreint

Le monarque se tourna vers Gabriel :

Thranduil : Votre sérénité provoque, chez moi, une vive interrogation Gabriel.

Gabriel : Il en est toujours ainsi me concernant Sire, pourtant, mon cœur n'est pas étranger aux vilaines notes de l'inquiétude. Nous avons tous notre façon de discipliner la peur. L'adoration de ma croyance allège bien souvent mon fardeau.

Thranduil : Vous permet-elle d'entrevoir l'espoir ?

Gabriel : Je n'entrevois point le malheur la concernant. Nos âmes sont liées autant que les vôtres. Il est difficile pour mon petit séraphin de connaitre, à ce jour, toutes les possibilités qu'offre ce fait, mais elle y viendra. Je la sais forte, et sa Foi l'empli de courage.

Thranduil : Puissiez-vous dire vrai.

Cirdan : Reposez-vous Thranduil. Ne présumez point de vos forces, c'est essentiel.

Thranduil : Je serai prêt à repartir aux aurores.

Cirdan : Nous vous rejoindrons.

Une fois seul, l'ellon pu enfin laisser échapper ses inquiétudes. Il se servit un verre et l'avala d'un trait. Le cristal émettait des reflets irisés sur les murs de sa chambre. Son regard se porta sur l'objet. Il s'y abîma en laissant voguer son âme. Un coup, frappé à sa porte, le tira de sa rêverie. En ouvrant le battant, la surprise s'invita sur ses traits.

Contre toute attente, une visite des plus inattendues provoqua chez le roi une agréable surprise. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Dàin. Pas le moins du monde gêné, le nain se tenait là, les pieds bien plantés dans le sol, les mains posé sur ses hanches, avec la farouche intention de ne point se laisser écarter :

Dàin : Thranduil, je suis sans doute la dernière personne que vous vous attendiez à voir, mais l'on ne saurait faire patienter un roi nain comme un vulgaire valet !

Un temps agacé, l'elfe s'écarta et laissa entrer le remplaçant au trône d'Erebor. Son verre toujours en main, il désigna, des yeux, la carafe couleur rubis :

Thranduil : Et partager un verre de vin avec un monarque aux abois, cela entre-t-il dans vos prérogatives ?

Dàin : A voir votre détermination, je pencherai pour une réelle envie de le partager sous le signe d'une future…amitié ?

Un ricanement vint troubler le silence :

Thranduil : Vous êtes venu admirer votre triomphe ?

Dàin : Triomphe ? Nous avons tous nos doutes. Le fait d'être un dirigeant réputé sombre et ténébreux, ne fait pas, pour autant, de vous un être sans cœur. Je ne connais de Dame Olana que ce qu'elle a bien voulu m'offrir, et je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elle a été généreuse. C'est une personne à laquelle, beaucoup d'entre nous s'attacherais volontiers.

Thranduil : Il était temps de vous en apercevoir.

Le nain soupira en prenant le siège que l'ellon lui désignait :

Dàin : Cela n'est décidément pas une légende.

Thranduil : Quoi donc ?

Dàin : Votre caractère !

Le roi se redressa, et semblait avoir retrouvé de sa superbe. Comment un nain, se permettait-il de s'adresser de la sorte au fils d'Oropher ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Dàin commença un long monologue. Intrigué, l'ellon se tut :

Dàin : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ceci, mais j'ai fais une confidence à Dame Olana et, à votre tour, je vous l'offre comme un gage de bonne volonté de ma part. J'ai, moi-même, connu une humaine, il y a bien longtemps de cela. C'était une femme magnifique, doté d'une beauté singulière et pour laquelle, ma raison s'est perdue dans la folie de cette passion éphémère. Bien entendu, il fut hors de question, avec l'évidence de nos différences, d'envisager un quelconque avenir ensemble. Quant bien même je le souhaitais de toutes mes forces, elle avait pris sa décision, et m'échappa. Jamais je ne l'a revit. Malgré tous mes efforts pour la retrouver, j'ai dû me résoudre à accepter son départ. Bien des années plus tard, on m'apprit son décès et remis une lettre dont le contenu m'émut toujours autant après plus de cinq décennies. Elle n'avait jamais pris d'époux…Nous nous trouvons tous, un jour ou l'autre, devant nos choix Thranduil. Reste à savoir lequel choisir.

A l'évocation de ces mots, l'ellon demeura muet. L'indulgence fit place à la surprise, à la suite de la confession de ce nain, réputé, à tort, être présomptueux. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait, à un moment donné de son existence, choisit l'inconnu, à la logique d'un avenir prédestiné ?

Cela lui aurait paru inconcevable, il y a, encore, quelques temps de cela. Ce soir, l'écheveau de ses pensées se compliquait d'avantage. Abandonnant le roi à ses réflexions, Dàin se leva.

Avant de quitter la pièce, le nain se tourna dans la direction du monarque :

Dàin : Ne vous souciez pas de nous Thranduil. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura beaucoup à prévoir. Dès la fin des travaux, nous rentrerons à Erebor. Si mon aide devait vous être d'un quelconque secours, sachez qu'elle vous est acquise.

Le regard de l'ellon, perdit un peu de sa dureté :

Thranduil : C'est une offre généreuse, Dàin.

Dàin : Aussi généreuse que Votre fiancée Thranduil.

Dàin s'effaça avec discrétion. Les pensées du roi fusèrent de toutes parts. La principale était teintée d'angoisse…où se trouvait-elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'envisager la moindre réponse…l'un de ses gardes entrait, lança un tonitruant :

Garde : Majesté, nous avons retrouvé le _quart de nain_ !

_Quelques temps plus tôt…_

Le charme disparut, les abords du palais royal devenaient un véritable territoire à explorer pour les araignées tueuses de Mirkwood. Attirées par les formidables odeurs des elfes, elles entrevoyaient, déjà, de plantureux festins. Jamais il ne leur avait été possible d'approcher aussi près cette partie de la forêt.

Leurs féroces appétits, devenaient pantagruéliques. Soudain, l'une d'elles, buta contre quelque chose de mou. Intriguée, la bête poussa de sa longue patte velue le petit paquet à terre.

Ce furent quelques mots, énoncés dans une langue inconnue, qui éveilla le lutin. La consonance très désagréable de ces voix, le tira de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il devina une ombre noire devant lui. Il eut la sensation qu'on l'avait frôlé, et se redressa promptement. Cette odeur, ce bruit…il avait déjà ressenti cela…

Un rayon de lune lui offrit, un peu de lumière et ce qu'il entrevit le glaça d'effroi. Deux énormes bestioles se tenaient près de lui, l'observant avec curiosité. L'une de leurs innombrables pattes pleines de poil, l'avait effleuré et s'apprêtait à l'embrocher vivant. Il poussa un cri :

Mic Mac : Saletés ! Allez-vous-en !

Etonnées, les deux araignées se fixèrent de leurs multitudes de petits yeux noirs brillants :

_Araignée n°1 : Et çà parle ! Qu'est-ce donc ?_

_Araignée n°2 : C'est plus petit qu'un nain ! C'est sûr qu'il y aura moins à manger. Sera-t-il digeste ? Comme je l'ai trouvé la première, je le garde !_

_Araignée n°1 : On partage, ou je le piétine et, au final, nous n'aurons rien, ni une, ni l'autre._

Mic Mac profita de ce qu'elles paraissaient se quereller pour se faufiler entre leurs pattes et prendre la poudre d'escampette :

_Araignée n° 2 : Il s'échappe !_

_Araignée n° 1 : C'est de ta faute, crétine !_

Quand il le voulait, et ses innombrables aventures l'avait entrainé à perfectionner ses performances en matière de courses, le lutin courait très vite. Là encore, il réussit à les semer, mais, souhaitant quitter la scène avec panache, il se retourna, et tendit ses deux majeurs en criant :

Mic Mac : Eh, les dindes, visez-moi çà ! C'est cadeau !

Il n'attendit pas la formule de politesse en retour et moulina de ses petites jambes comme s'il eut le Diable à ses trousses, mais parvenu près de la porte d'entrée du palais...

Orlyänne sentit le mouvement et avertit ses amis sans tarder :

Orlyänne : _Glemnshök bïrrne pawok !_ (Il y a du remue ménage dans les couloirs !)

Prince Charmant s'approcha d'Aliénor :

Prince Charmant : Pourquoi s'exprime-t-elle toujours dans sa langue lorsqu'un évènement inattendu se présente ?

Aliénor : Quand elle est sur le qui vive, ses origines se rappellent à elle.

Prince Charmant : Ce n'est pas poli pour nous. Enfin, nous ne venons pas de son…drôle de monde !

Jack : Mais tu sais qu'on s'en tamponne de ta politesse à la con ? Allons plutôt voir ce qui s'passe.

Prince Charmant : Enfin Nimïel, aurais-je énoncé à nouveau une bêtise ?

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et l'encouragea à le suivre. La petite troupe tomba nez à nez sur quelques gardes, dont l'un d'eux tenait par le pied…Mic Mac. Le lutin, tête à l'envers, pestait contre eux, lorsqu'il aperçut les chausses de Nimïel :

Mic Mac : Eh, salut cousin, chouettes tes groles ! Y font les mêmes pour lutins ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce t'as foutu, encore ?

Mais déjà les gardes prenaient le large :

Mic Mac : Coucou _mon Jacquot_ ! J'suis invité à une petite sauterie chez l'empa…chez l'aut' quoi ! Jaloux, _mon Jacquot_ ?

Jack fulminait. Ce maudit lutin ne perdait rien pour attendre. Tous les suivirent, Amélie eut un peu de mal :

Opéca : Allez la vieille, grouille…

Amélie : Voui Opéca, mais j'fais-t-y c'que j'peux !

Son long manteau posé à la hâte sur ses épaules, le roi faisait les cent pas. L'impatience était à son comble. Jack et ses amis, non autorisé à entrer, demeurèrent à l'entrée de la salle du trône. A l'intérieur, le lutin n'en menait pas large. Bien que, très souvent, confronté à des situations compliquées et, par conséquent, aguerri à leurs conclusions, Mic Mac, se trouvait toutefois décontenancé face à ce roi. Une fois remis dans le bon sens, il ôta son bonnet rouge et le tint, comme à chaque fois, sous son nez afin de cacher sa dentition clairsemée. Thranduil, que ce genre de détail était loin de préoccuper, le questionna sur le champ :

Thranduil : Nous ne vous souhaitons aucun mal petit être.

Il y avait du progrès, Sa Majesté avait omis le terme « _nain_ » de son vocabulaire :

Thranduil : Etiez-vous avec Dame Olana en ce jour ?

Le lutin prit son courage à deux mains et commença son monologue :

Mic Mac : Et pas qu'un peu Vot' Royal Grandeur ! Elle et moi on est partis, comme qui dirait, s'emplir les narines d'un bon air frais à la clairière. Olana, m'as dit qu'elle était sous protection. Un enchantement què m'a précisé, parce qu'j'voulais pas lui faire prend' des risques moi. J'suis un bon lutin qui veille tout bien sur son amie…

Thranduil : Vraiment ?

Mic Mac : Voui, même qu'on a croisé l'elfine rouquine et què lui a dit d'le raconter à Luthïen. Il est gentil Luthïen, pas faux cul pour un sou ! Pardon, vot'Gloire, ma langue à fourché.

Thranduil : Veillez à ce qu'elle ne s'éprenne pas de liberté envers Notre personne.

Quèque çà cause bien un roi, pensa le gnome, pour un peu, il en aurait salivé d'envie. De s'imaginer conter fleurette à quelques donzelles en utilisant un vocabulaire pareil…l'elfe le sortit de sa torpeur :

Thranduil : Vous affirmez avoir rencontré Tauriel, sur votre chemin et lui avoir parlé ?

Mic Mac : Pas moi, Olana !

Thranduil : Il était imprudent de sortir, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché ?

Mic Mac : J'lui ai dit, mais elle m'a pas écouté ! Quèqu'j'peux faire moi, j'suis qu'un p'tit bout d'personne, inoffensif en plus !

Le roi eut comme un gros doute sur cette affirmation, mais continua son discours :

Thranduil : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Mic Mac : Ben, on était tout peinards dans la forêt…bien, belle forêt d'ailleurs, pi à un moment…

Thranduil : A un moment ?

Mic Mac : J'ai eu envie d'faire la vidange…enfin, m'soulager quoi, alors j'me suis éloigné et là…j'ai entendu des voix. J'me suis approché mais pas trop quand même hein, fallait faire gaffe et pi j'ai vu des elfes tout pareil qu'ici, sauf qu'y avaient des ch'veux bruns et pi y'en a un qui a dit s'appeler…Boldir ou quèque chose comme çà…

Thranduil : Voulez-vous dire, Haldir ?

Mic Mac : Vouai, tout comme çà quoi. Eh ben y lui a dit, « _allez hop, ma cocotte, à dos d'mulet et vite_ ! ».

Le monarque ouvrit de grands yeux :

Mic Mac : Enfin, non, c'est pas comme çà qu'il a causé, mais j'sais pas répéter moi, y _s'exprimaille_ tellement comme'y faut…

Thranduil : Il lui a demandé de le suivre, c'est cela ?

Mic Mac : Vouai, tout pareil !

Thranduil : Attention petit gnome, ma patience a des limites…

Mic Mac : J'me moquerai jamais d'un roi, promis, juré…mais j'ai jamais été _instructionné _moi !

Thranduil : Ensuite ?

Mic Mac : Ben elle est monté sur l'canasson et…ah, j'oubliais, il a dit qu'la Dame…j'sais pu son nom…la Dame avec tout plein d'cheveux ben longs et qui s'déplace au ralenti…qui habite là où y'a plein d'arbres grands et brillants comme des soleils. C'royaume où qu'on est allé s'tantôt…

Thranduil : La _lothlorien_ ?

Mic Mac : Voilà ! C'est c'qu'il à dit. Y sont partis après tout çà. Bon, y ont bien essayé d'me courser, mais j'étais ben caché. Après j'ai voulu vous prévenir, mais j'ai glissé d'la branche comme un gland qui tomberai d'un chêne et _j'ai_ tombé par terre ! Les araignées ont bien failli faire leur déjeuner d'ma carcasse, mais j'ai réussi à leur filer entre les pattes, et me voilà !

Thranduil : Il semblerait que vous soyez coutumier de ces hauts faits.

Pas certain d'avoir tout compris, le lutin préféra afficher un quart de sourire :

Thranduil : Est-ce tout ?

Mic Mac : J'ai tout raconté, vous pouvez m'couper la langue si j'vous ai mentis…

Le monarque le fit raccompagner au-dehors de la salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Au même moment, le Seigneur Cirdan venait à sa hauteur, Roäc sur son avant-bras. L'oiseau aux ailes ébouriffées tendit la patte vers le roi. Roulé en un fin cylindre, un message y était attaché. Il le détacha, le déplia et le lu.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage pâlissait d'avantage, alors que ses traits se durcissaient :

Thranduil : Un message de Dame Galadriel. Ma fiancée a été conviée, par les soins de cette dignitaire Noldo, afin de se présenter à un Conseil extraordinaire portant sur les prétendus inquiétudes, de la Communauté elfique quant à sa présence suspecte. Les véritables intentions de Notre Dame, doivent être mises en confrontations avec tous ces courageux Seigneurs ! Quelle ignominie ! Nous partons sur-le-champ !

Roäc : Je guiderai Votre Majesté et la préviendrai du moindre danger.

Il n'exista pas un seul être au monde possédant le pouvoir de contrer les intentions du roi Thranduil, cette nuit-là, aussi, tous suivirent docilement leur monarque.

Les temps promettaient de se durcir…

La frontière du royaume de la Lothlorien fut bientôt visible pour le roi des elfes sylvestres. Par-delà le temps, il lui était arrivé de contrer certains enchantements, pourtant, celui mis en place par Dame Galadriel, le surpris par sa force.

Déterminé à combattre cette magie, il se tourna vers Gandalf :

_Thranduil : Mithrandir…_

Comme un accord tacite, l'Istari tenta de le rompre. Gabriel baissa les paupières et soupira :

Gabriel : Hum…_sortilegus_ ! (sortilège)

La force protectrice vacilla mais ne céda point. Thranduil se tourna vers l'archange :

Thranduil : En avez-vous la possibilité ?

Gabriel : Cela sera considérer comme une violation.

Thranduil : Je n'en ai cure !

Redressant fièrement le menton, un simple geste rompit le charme. Le roi pressa son cheval.

Gandalf, intrigué marmonnait dans sa barbe. Cet être était doté d'un fort pouvoir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Même sa condition d'Istari n'était parvenue à contrer l'enchantement. Cirdan le talonnait de peu et lui murmura, une fois parvenu à sa hauteur :

_Cirdan : Soyons là pour lui. La colère gronde en lui._

_Gandalf : Mon ami, il ya fort longtemps qu'il la porte !_

Comme la première fois où il vint avec Olana, le Capitaine Haldir sortit de sous les frondaisons entouré de ses soldats :

_Haldir : Mae Govannen, Noble Roi ! Dame Galadriel nous a prévenus de votre présence. Nous vous attendions._

_Thranduil : Vous a-t-elle également « ordonné », notre éviction ?_

_Haldir : Mon devoir est l'obéissance Majesté, non la contestation. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie._

Au pied du mallorne, l'attendait Celeborn. A la vue de son ami, il s'avança vers lui :

_Celeborn : Mon ami !_

_Thranduil : Notre amitié est-elle toujours admissible ?_

_Celeborn : En douter me chagrine. _

_Thranduil : Cela est-il, également, le cas de votre épouse ?_

_Celeborn : Nous souhaitons éclaircir certaines interrogations._

Déjà, le monarque empruntait les escaliers sans se préoccuper de l'ellon. Cirdan s'approcha de Celeborn avec un air conciliant :

_Cirdan : N'ayez crainte, sa colère est illusoire. Accordez-lui un peu de temps._

_Celeborn : Hélas, nous n'en avons guère. Bientôt les Seigneurs des différents clans seront présents. Beaucoup s'interrogent sur cette soudaine passion. Nous connaissons, à présent l'identité du nécromancien et la venue de cette Dame …_

_Gandalf : Oui, je sais, fait penser à un rapprochement des faits, or…_

_Gabriel __**: Or, il n'en est rien !**_

Ces mots, appuyés avec autorité, surprirent. L'archange semblait avoir grandi tant sa présence en imposait :

_Gandalf : Comment nous avez-vous compris ?_

_Gabriel : Je vous ai compris. C'est là l'essentiel._

_Cirdan : Tout à fait, comme douter de votre Foi serait indigne de notre part._

_Gabriel : J'en suis conscient Seigneur Cirdan. Pour appuyer vos dires, je ne porte pas ma Foi, je suis la Foi !_

_Cirdan : Nous nous inclinons devant cette évidence Gabriel._

Dame Galadriel l'attendait. Ses longs cheveux blonds capturaient la lumière des étoiles. Son regard, impassible, se préparait à affronter celui, assombrit par l'animosité, de Sa Majesté Thranduil. Immobile, parée d'une magnifique robe brodée de fil d'or, elle se raidit à l'entrée de l'ellon.

Dès qu'il se montra, elle comprit ce que le mot colère, signifiait pour ce roi. Les traits de son visage étaient crispaient. Il fallait commencer par calmer son courroux, le reste suivrait…du moins l'espérait-elle.

Il tenta, de discipliner son ressentiment quant tout, en lui, l'exhortait à le libérer. Lui faisant face, seuls trois mots furent énoncés de façon distincte :

_Thranduil : Où est-elle ?_

_Galadriel : Thranduil, fils d'Oropher…_

Il haussa le ton détachant chaque syllabe :

_Thranduil : __**Où - est- elle ?**_

_Galadriel : Nos intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses._

_Thranduil : Nous exigeons une réponse._

L'emploi du **_Nous_****,** frôlait l'impolitesse pour ces deux êtres se connaissant depuis des millénaires. Le soupir de Dame Galadriel, en dit long sur son intention de canaliser son émotion :

_Galadriel : Celeborn et moi-même, avons conscience…_

_Thranduil : __**Vous**__ avez conscience !_

_Galadriel : Quoiqu'il vous soit agréable de penser Thranduil, le mystère entourant votre fiancée, provoque l'inquiétude, tout comme cette demande prononcée malgré votre engagement auprès de Neryëlle ! C'est un manquement à votre devoir d'époux comme une faute impardonnable selon nos coutumes._

_Thranduil : Nos affaires privées, sont de notre seul intérêt. Toute autre personne ne saurait y inclure un droit de regard._

_Galadriel : Roi Thranduil, vos propos vous égarent. Je vous rassure, Dame Olana se porte bien. Elle est en attente de nos interrogations auxquelles, nous sommes en droit d'attendre de sincères réponses …_

_Thranduil : Nous sommes venus la chercher. _

_Galadriel : Faites preuve de mansuétude Thranduil. Vous devez comprendre._

Son époux Celeborn s'approcha du monarque :

_Celeborn : Vos inquiétudes sont légitimes, mellon nin. Je puis vous assurer, qu'elle ne manque de rien._

_Thranduil : C'est une erreur. Notre patience s'émousse !_

_Galadriel : Il ne serait pas souhaitable de vous mettre en présence l'un de l'autre. L'ombre sur notre royaume se rapproche. Les forces de Sauron se sont accrues. Nos forces doivent s'unir. Afin d'écarter les soupçons qui pèsent sur Dame Olana, je dois l'interroger en présence des nôtres. Aussi fâcheux que paraisse cet incident, nous ne pouvons l'éviter. A vous d'y voir la sagesse et l'accepter tel quel._

La Dame de lumière fit un signe de la tête avant de se retourner. Le roi entra dans une colère noire. Ses propos furent violents :

Thranduil : **Je ne supporterai pas que l'on me tourne le flanc !**

Choquée par ce comportement l'elfine Noldo fit demi-tour.

L'archange, jusqu'ici silencieux, s'approcha du monarque. Il absorba sa colère tel un buvard, laissant derrière lui l'apaisement :

_Gabriel : Nous patienterons jusqu'à demain. _

Thranduil, dont les pensées, disciplinées, l'avaient calmé, clignait des paupières. Comment se trouvait-il dans cet état, lui qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, menaçait de libérer sa haine.

Après un dernier regard, le corps du roi pivota vers la droite, et il se mit en marche. Celeborn tentait d'apaiser son ami, mais celui-ci ne prêtait plus attention à ses mots.

Il fut accordé au roi d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fiancée par l'intermédiaire de Gabriel, seul être autorisé à lui rendre visite en sa qualité de _Directeur de Conscience_. L'archange se dirigea vers la chambre céleste, celle-là même où les deux amants s'étaient aimés avec tant de passion…

Le talan, où l'on avait assigné le roi, se trouvait plongé dans la pénombre. Le repas disposé sur la table, refroidissait. Près de la carafe de vin, un verre en cristal avait été servit. L'on était aux petits soins pour ce monarque. Malgré le raffinement des plats élaborés, il s'en détourna. Il n'avait aucun appétit. Seul le breuvage liquoreux trouva grâce à ses yeux.

L'arbre où se trouvait son habitation, faisait face au mallorne aux feuilles argentées où se trouvait Sa Dame. Thranduil se tenait sur la terrasse plongée dans la pénombre. Aux alentours, s'élevaient des chants elfiques aux consonances mélodieuses…

La venue de _Yâvië,_ la saison automnale, était fêtée avec le respect accordé, par les elfes, à la nature. La mélancolie, se joignait à ces notes de musique. Son regard ne quittait pas le sommet de l'arbre. Il la savait seule dans cette pièce. Seule avec ses craintes et ses doutes.

Le temps avait fraîchi. S'était-on soucié de lui procurer un vêtement plus chaud ? Sa condition d'humaine, la rendait si fragile. Prendre soin d'elle demeurait sa priorité. Demain, cette affaire serait éclairci et tous deux rentreraient à Mirkwood, son tailleur personnel s'attèlerait à lui confectionner son vêtement de mariage…

Pour elle, rien ne serait jamais trop beau…

Jusqu'à ce rubis qu'il avait acheté aux nains d'Erebor. Cette gemme, exceptionnelle, à la couleur de la passion, se trouvait déjà entre les mains du lapidaire personnel de Sa Majesté Dàin, lequel avait promis un travail de premier choix.

Un simple anneau lui paraissait insuffisant…

Sa hâte de la prendre pour épouse le taraudait depuis quelques temps, et cet imprévu ne fit qu'en accentuer l'urgence.

A la place de ces magnifiques projets, les événements se précipitaient. Parviendrait-elle à franchir ces nouveaux écueils ?

Alors que la question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, une pensée s'invita en lui. Elle ne provenait pas de ses réflexions…

C'était une sensation confuse, mais tenace, qui, petit à petit, prit de l'importance. Le malaise s'accentua, jusqu'au moment où une voix s'éleva tel un souffle.

Elle paraissait lointaine, douce et sereine. Il se redressa, chercha aux alentours une présence ….mais il n'y avait personne. Seuls les elfes réunis, en contrebas, se joignaient en petits groupes. A cette hauteur, il ne pouvait les entendre parler. Son attention se reporta, à nouveau, vers le mallorne et la voix s'infiltra en lui.

Il reconnut immédiatement ces intonations…

Les paroles de son aimée, étaient comme un baume sur ses blessures :

Olana _Mon amour_…je vous sais si près…

Thranduil : Olana ?

Olana : _Aime-moi_, lumière de ma vie…_aime-moi…_

Le roi baissa les paupières. La violence de ses sentiments le surpris. Tout son corps se redressa comme pour se préparer à affronter les difficultés à venir. Cette femme, qu'il jugeait exceptionnelle, lui insuffla une force considérable. Son cœur se mit à battre d'avantage, sa respiration s'intensifia. Il n'était plus maître de ses émotions et ses mots s'échappèrent comme un cri d'amour :

Thranduil : Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer…

Olana : Mes jours sont si courts…ici-bas…

Thranduil : Tu es dans chaque battement de mon cœur…_Mon ange…_

La voix se dispersa dans un brouillard de sons confus. Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, la magie s'éteignait. A nouveau, la vision du colosse végétal, lui révéla, qu'il recelait, en son cœur, la moitié de son âme…

* Mots énoncés en français, en hommage à la langue natale du Roi _Louis le Quatorzième_ !


	45. Chapter 45 La Rebellion des clans

Wanye ma petite Communauté d'Obsession, wanye à toutes et tous.

J'ai bien compris qu'il me fallait accélérer l'intrigue de ce récit, suite à mes précédents commentaires, aussi ai-je tenté de m'appliquer à suivre cette directive. Je ne peux cependant pas rogner sur certains dialogues qui expliquent les coutumes elfiques…tout ceci pour dire, que, une fois de plus, ce sera long, mais ne dit-on pas que plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ? Ou me serais-je tromper de registre ?

Enfin, un post par quinzaine, je pense que cette nouvelle allure de croisière devrait vous satisfaire. Une fois de plus, j'ai fait mon maximum en recherches, afin de coller au contexte et fait attention aux fautes. S'il en reste, je requiers votre indulgence…_Hannon le_. (Merci.)

Pour accompagner votre lecture, voici les musiques qui m'ont inspiré :

\- Thomas Adam Habuda Lacrimosa (GRV Extented RMX)

\- X – ray dog Final hour

\- Lacrimosa Mozart

\- Epic battle music

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture, et comme toujours j'adresse un grand merci à ces personnes de qualités qui me suivent régulièrment depuis bien longtemps à présent et sans qui je n'avancerais pas de façon aussi déterminée, à savoir :

Pour les Miss : Méliane, Baka Saru, Fanélia, Akiko-Tora (devenue rare ces temps-ci), Sirs : Alexandre, Evraldrym, Amrod.

Un grand Merci, également, à tous ceux qui viennent me lire. Je n'oublie pas que c'est une belle récompense pour moi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira…

Je vous souhaite un belle fin de semaine, portez-vous bien…aimez-vous…

A très bientôt.

Arakïell.

Chapitre 45

La Rébellion

Des Clans

Retour à Mirkwood…

Dans les appartements d'Aliénor, se tenait un Conseil de grande importance…du moins pour leurs glorieux membres :

Alachnÿ : Alors…je propose que nous mettions au point un plan d'action…

Jack : Toi, l'magicos, tu vas t'assoir peinard et te tenir tranquille parce que là, tu vois, j'ai décidé de prendre les rênes en main.

Alachnÿ : En ce cas, il est fort à parier que nous n'irons pas bien loin.

Jack : Merde !

Prince Charmant : Ce ne sont point là de belles manières !

Jack : On s'en…

Zorgûnn : Le temps presse.

Jack : Merci mon pote de m'faire recouvrer la raison. Il semblerait, qu'Orlyänne, Aliénor, Zorgûnn et moi, on soit les seuls gogos à avoir des _cojones_ par ici, pardon Nimïel, (l'elfe leva la main d'un geste de compréhension), je parlais d'baston là. Qu'est-ce que j'raconte comme conneries moi…

Alors qu'Aliénor riait de bon cœur, l'elfine de feu plaçait ses mains en coupe, l'air d'en soutenir…une belle paire :

Jack : Ok, on va mettre au point _THE_ Plan, et ensuite on vous f'ra part de notre trouvaille !

Mic Mac : Moi aussi j'ai une belle paire de _coucougnettes_. Petites, mais bosseuses ! Au fait, quèque c'est THE ?

Jack : Le temps de t'expliquer, y pleuvra comme vache qui pisse.

Mic Mac : Pourquoi d'l'a pisse de vache ?

Alachnÿ : Vous remarquerez aisément, combien, dans un grand élan de mansuétude, je n'ai point ajouté mes précieuses valseuses à cette glorieuse énumération, conservant, ainsi, calme et dignité. Seul un magicien de mon rang était en mesure de se le permettre.

Prince Charmant : Mais tout à fait mon ami. Je ne cesse de l'affirmer, votre charisme fait des merveilles où que vous vous trouviez. Quant à vos balloches…Je me pose soudain une question d'importance… dans un souci de contribution évidente, serais-je à même de poser, sur la balance, le poids de mes _travailleuses__?_

Alachnÿ : Par _Barbos,_ je vais vraiment finir par vous apprécier Prince !

Jack : Maintenant, c'est fini la rigolade, il faut passer aux choses sérieuses. Olana est dans de sales draps…

Chaperon Rose : En compagnie d'un mâle de tout premier acabit, fallait-il le préciser.

Alachnÿ : De cela, nous n'en savons rien, car enfin, tout monarque qu'il soit, l'ardeur à satisfaire Notre amie…

Jack : **Notre** amie ?

Alachnÿ : Seriez-vous devenu sourd ?

Jack : Non, parce que j'te rappelle mon pote, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, t'es pas venu traîner tes guêtres par hasard par ces contrées !

Alachnÿ : Vous tanner le cul était bien dans mes prérogatives de départ, mais il se trouve, que, par le plus grands des hasards, mes sentiments aient quelque peu évolué à vos égards. J'oserai même avouer, qu'un certain élan d'affection, m'a depuis rattrapé, et il a dû courir vite le bougre.

Prince Charmant : Oh, quelle délicate attention Magicien !

Orlyänne : Le temps pour vous d'énoncer ces paroles et le temps s'enfuit…

Zorgûnn : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.

Aliénor : Enfin un peu de clairvoyance. Alors Jack, quel est ton plan ?

Jack : **Mon plan…**

Aliénor : Pourquoi, quand il est question de plan, tes propos ont tendance à être appuyer de la sorte ?

Jack : Tu t'rappelles pas belette ? Pas grave. Bon, alors voilà…le gros souci, c'est : et d'un de sortir de ces cavernes sans se faire repérer, et de deux, avoir des chevaux, et de trois, savoir se diriger sur ces terres…autrement dit l'impossible quoi !

Alachnÿ : Et c'est là, que mon génie intervient, une fois de plus, avec tout le panache de sa condition. Un magicien ne sachant tromper son monde avec la flamboyance qui est sienne, n'est pas digne de sa Corporation.

Aliénor : Tellement digne que vous en avez été exclu !

Alachnÿ : Ah, çà ? Rien d'important. Jalousie **mes amis**. Mon succès fulgurant, auprès des femmes, en aura aigri quelques uns. Il faut bien avouer que ma toute dernière invention, « _Poudre à élévation dantesque_ », ne m'a pas valu que des amitiés. Cette diablesse, avait de quoi attiser toutes les convoitises. Ceci dit, la recette miracle se trouve, bien à l'abri sous mon chapeau, à l'intérieur de ce qui me sert à imaginer moult fantaisies afin de berner mon monde. Au moment où je vous ai rejoins dans cette aventure à tailler à la serpette, plusieurs nobles Seigneurs me coursaient telle une jeune vierge aux atouts prometteurs. Me retrouver parmi vous, **mes nouveaux amis de toujours**, m'aura au moins permis d'éviter la potence !

Jack : Ah voilà, je comprends mieux.

Chaperon Rose : Petit coquinou.

Alachnÿ : Encore un de vos petit mot doux, et je me sens de faire devant vous, public émérite, une démonstration de mes compétences hors normes en matière de fornication.

Mic Mac : Vieux grigou !

Alachnÿ : Attention demi-portion, grigou, peut-être, vieux, certainement pas ! Bien, ne nous égarons point et laissez-moi vous narrer l'étendu, ou du moins un petit aperçu, de mes grandioses pouvoirs.

Orlyänne : Grandioses ?

L'elfine cracha une petite boulette de feu. Sa période de _rarlänen,_ approchant, le feu bouillant de ses entrailles ne demandait qu'à en sortir. Le lutin, toujours effrayé par les flagrantes démonstrations de cet être à part, fit un saut de côté :

Mic Mac : Eh, fais gaffe cousine ! T'as faillis m'griller.

Amélie, chagrinée, ne cessait de se lamenter :

Amélie : Ma pauv' pougne ! Quèqu'y lui a pris aussi d's'amouracher d'un roi…C'est-y què pouvait donc point croquer un bon gars d'par chez nous ? C'aurait été ben plus sage.

Aliénor demeura pensive quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa réflexion se répandit au milieu de tous ses amis :

Aliénor : Amélie vient de soulever un point intéressant…

Prince Charmant : Ce serait bien la seule chose à soulever la concernant.

Opéca : Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'l'ouvrir pour rien dire toi !

Prince Charmant : Je souhaitais détendre un peu l'atmosphère un tantinet trop lourde à mon goût.

Alachnÿ : Prince, je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, s'improviser bouffon du roi, n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde !

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Me manquerait-on de respect à ce point ? Je m'en retourne, donc à mon raisonnement intérieur, lequel, je me permets de le préciser, n'en est pas à sa première illumination délibérée.

Le gentilhomme se rassit sur sa chaise, faisant virevolter, avec un luxe un peu trop ostentatoire, ses mains parées de nombreuses bagues en or, ce qui attira la convoitise, quasi immédiate du lutin.

Le gnome se redressa, posa ses deux pieds sur le sol et s'approcha du farfadet, un sourire mielleux sur ses lèvres :

Mic Mac : Eh, les écoute pas. C'est qu'une belle brochette de porte-poisse ! Moi, j'suis mignon tout plein et, juré, craché sur mes aïeux, qu'jamais j'dirai du mal d'ta bobine.

Alachnÿ : Prince, il serait souhaitable de garder un œil sur votre bimbeloterie…de si petites choses pourraient s'égarer si rapidement...

Prince Charmant : Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

Alachnÿ : Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

L'œillade adressée par Aliénor au magicien, suffit à le calmer pour un temps :

Aliénor : Comme bien souvent, la voie de la raison apparaît dans le chaos, Amélie m'a fait comprendre que cet amour soudain pour le roi Thranduil, n'était, sans doute, pas fortuit.

Zorgûnn : Pour quelle raisons ?

Aliénor : Parce que quelqu'un a orienté ses lectures, par exemple.

Mic Mac : Vouai j'vous l'avais dit qu'Gabriel _trafiquottait_ dans not'dos ! Il est louche ces derniers temps.

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin, Mic Mac, le manque d'activités frauduleuses te serait-il monté à la tête ? Gabriel est un être pur, venu des Cieux pour faire le Bien et non pour « _trafiquotter_ », comme tu sembles l'insinuer.

Amélie : Ben, c'est-y sûr çà ! Jamais y nous planterai un couteau dans l'cervelas.

Jack : J'adore ta prose Amélie, et je suis d'accord avec Al.

Chaperon Rose : Al ? Ouuuh l'on utilise un petit diminutif à présent ? Excellente initiative Jack. Le mâle se doit d'utiliser une prose adéquate afin de parvenir à retenir l'attention de sa femelle…enfin, plaisanterie mise à part, je pense effectivement, et ce depuis le commencement, que notre petite choupette d'Olana a été comme…aimablement « _aiguillonnée_ » dans cette direction et, bien des impressions, tendraient à appuyer la véracité de mes propos. Notre amie a fait l'objet d'un intéressement tout particulier, de la part de certaines personnes parfaitement intentionnées.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore la blonde ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais enfin…ouvrez les yeux ! Nous ne sommes que les rouages d'un vaste plan, auquel se sont ajoutés quelques imprévus.

Jack : Comme ?

Chaperon Rose : Comme le noir ennemi de Gabriel, par exemple.

Aliénor : Que veux-tu dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la forêt de la Lothlorien, Gabriel m'a très sérieusement mise en garde contre un terrible danger rôdant autour de nous, sous les traits d'un elfe particulièrement retord.

Mic Mac : Quèque j'vous avais dit ? J'aime pas ces elfes…y ont trop d'cheveux. C'est louche !

Chaperon Rose : Ils sont surtout fort beaux et terriblement attirant. Celui qu'il m'a été offert d'admirer dans la forêt, en plein exercice de ses talents, ce jour-là, avait ajouté, à son actif, une fort belle capacité à offrir le plaisir à sa Dame. Je n'avais jamais remarqué autant de fougue pour…enfin…pour s'assembler en une seule et même personne !

Alachnÿ : Et vous m'avez caché cela ? La bougresse ! Vous mériteriez une punition à la hauteur de votre dissimulation.

Chaperon Rose : Mais je venais dans votre direction afin de vous faire part de ma glorieuse découverte, lorsque je fus stoppée dans mon élan par mon Gabinou, m'ordonnant de n'en rien faire, de prendre garde à ce mécréant et de le fuir autant se faire que peut.

Aliénor : Et pourquoi nous l'apprends-tu seulement maintenant ?

Chaperon Rose : Parce que Gabriel n'est plus là pour faire opposition à ma volonté de vous confesser ce fait, et puis, je pense qu'il est temps d'envisager ce danger rôdant autour de nous, car, sans véritablement le rechercher, nous pourrions tomber, inopinément, et dans inopinément, il y a…le suffixe « _ment_ », chose à laquelle je me refuse désormais.

Nimïel, Prince et Alachnÿ se lançaient, malgré tout, quelques regards grivois. Même au cœur des interrogations les plus douloureuses, les transmissions de pensées, se faisaient toujours avec une fluidité exemplaire :

Aliénor : Au final, si nous réfléchissons bien à tout ceci, Alachnÿ, s'est fait écarter de sa Corporation, tout comme Mic Mac et Zorgûnn, bannis, eux aussi, de leur peuple, et, je peux m'inclure dans ce lot, hélas. La reconquête de mon titre m'a, depuis fort longtemps, éloigné des miens. Prince Charmant n'a qu'un désir, abandonner sa moitié à beau papa…

Prince Charmant : Bon débarras !

Aliénor : Amélie, n'a pas d'attaches, aucune famille sinon Rose…

Amélie : J'ai tout d'même mes fifilles.

Aliénor : Oui, mais rien qui ne te retienne dans ton monde.

Amélie : Voui, mon Aliénor, c'est vrai. J'ai t-y pu grand-chose par chez moi…

Aliénor : Jack, s'est volontairement soustrais de son univers, Opéca se moque de ne plus retrouver ses clients empestant la poiscaille, Chaperon Rose a toujours… « _Travailler_ » en free lance, c'est-à-dire seule si j'ai bien compris son explication, Nimïel, de par sa fonction particulière de diplomate, requérant une disponibilité exemplaire, est, pour un long temps, éloigné des siens, quant à Olana, la principale intéressée, elle a été banni par sa propre famille, après un meurtre suivit d'un procès retentissant. Cela fait un beau ramassis d'orphelins, vous ne trouvez pas ? Aucun d'entre nous n'abandonnerait Olana à ses tourments, ce qui fait de nous, les Compagnons idéaux pour son aventure. Nous sommes tous liés à elle par nos solitudes…que nous le souhaitions, ou non.

Chacune des personnes présentes, s'abîma dans un silence éloquent. Avoir appuyé sur des révélations aussi douloureuses qu'injustes, confirma leurs pensées, ils avaient tous été choisis.

Ces faits, mis à jour, leur fit entrevoir l'avenir sous un aspect différent :

Alachnÿ : Alors, puisqu'il doit en être ainsi, je montrerai, à qui de droit, qu'un tel choix était assez judicieux, voire, teinté de génie, tout comme celui que je m'apprête à offrir à cette Communauté qui est nôtre à présent.

Prince Charmant : Je suis abasourdi ! Comme toujours Ô magicien de grand renom, vous savez présenter le plat avec panache, avant qu'honneur ne lui soit rendu.

Alachnÿ : Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, le sentimentalisme et moi faisons chambres à part, depuis pas mal de temps, et n'aimons pas trop nous rencontrer. Donc, Je vous propose **Mon aide** et, tenez-vous le pour dit, cela ne se représentera pas tous les jours, Foi de magicien ! Je vais nous rendre invisible afin de déguerpir de ces cavernes sans avoir les chevelus aux oreilles pointues à nos trousses.

Chaperon Rose : Je m'occuperai de détourner l'attention de ces charmants porteurs de boules grâce à Téti et Téta lesquels ont fait leurs preuves depuis longtemps déjà.

Nimïel : Et nous leurs rendrons grâce soyez en certaine ma douce amie, comme cela sera fait pour chacun d'entre nous apportant sa modeste contribution.

Opéca : Je garderai un œil sur la vieille et un autre sur la péronnelle.

Prince Charmant : Quant à moi, je veillerai à leurs biens-êtres. Que la peste emporte quiconque oserai se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Jack : Voilà, j'me doutais bien qu't'allais pas trop t'mouiller, _Molière_ !

Prince Charmant : Je peux être utile à bien des fins.

Chaperon Rose : Mais oui, mais oui, mon _prinçounet_…

Jack : Bref, les couillus dans not' genre, excusez Al. et Orlyänne, quoique, pour toi, on sait pas trop si on peut t'exclure, vu qu't'en aurai bien pour quatre ma belle, on va s'faire un plaisir d'retourner la situation à notre avantage. Comme toujours quoi !

Aliénor : Comme toujours Jack !

Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur les traits du mercenaire. Finalement, il était sans doute temps de passer à l'action pensa-t-il :

Mic Mac : Ah cousins, vous r'montez dans mon estime. A vous entendre, moi aussi j'fais honneur à mes _burnes_ !

Alachnÿ : Oui, enfin, tout est relatif ! Bien, il va nous falloir des chevaux et là…je sais bien qu'une écurie à pour principe d'en contenir, mais il va nous falloir ruser auprès des…

Mic Mac : J'détacherai les cordes, mais pas l'temps pour des selles, à moins qui en est qui soient déjà harnachés…

Orlyänne : Monter à cru ne m'a jamais dérangé.

Prince Charmant : j'avais cru remarquer mon amie !

Les dents de l'elfine se découvrirent en un rictus gourmand. Il leurs tardaient de mordre un tendron de premier choix. Son corps en feu le lui réclamait, question de génétique :

Aliénor : Il nous faudra quelques provisions de pains elfiques pour tenir.

Mic Mac : Pouah ! Au fait, j'viens ?

Jack : Pour une fois, je vais pas dire non. Qui sait ? Tu pourrais nous être utile.

Mic Mac : Vouai, c'est pas faux, on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi. J'vous ai parlé d'mes dons pour disparaître au nez et à la barbe de tous ? J'étais le plus calé d'ma classe…combien d'fois j'leur aie fait les poches à tous ces bonzes.

Orlyänne : Tu volais tes propres pairs ?

Mic Mac : J'allais m'gêner !

Prince Charmant : J'aurai tout intérêt à avaler mes bagues. Elles seraient mieux à l'abri dans mon estomac.

Mic Mac : Eh, l'poudré, si j'avais voulu t'carotter, çà s'rait déjà fait.

Prince Charmant : Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait, en ce cas ?

Mic Mac : Parce que j't'aime bien.

Son sourire, torve, en disait long :

Mic Mac : Triple buse, où qu'c'est-t-y qu'j's'rais allé ? La grande perche m'aurait rattrapé et bastonné, moi un pauv, lutin sans défense.

La grande perche, en question, fit un quart de pas, et cela suffit à calmer la graine du gnome :

Aliénor : Tout semble prendre une belle tournure, sauf que…nous n'avons pas pensé à l'essentiel…une fois dehors, comment nous dirigerons-nous ?

Orlyänne découvrit l'intégralité de ses dents, ce qui au demeurant, en comptabilisait un certain nombre et désigna son nez :

Jack : 'Tain, j'avais oublié ! Un vrai chien renifleur cette poulette.

Orlyänne : Poulette ?

Jack s'approcha de l'elfine et tenta une petite manchette affectueuse…enfin tenter fut un bien grand mot. A peine son intention devinée, l'elleth le plaquait au sol sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir :

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Elle a faim, cela ne peut s'occulter !

Jack : Eh merde, j'me demande encore pourquoi j'me frotte avec ce dragon.

Orlyänne : Parce que tu espères gagner un jour ?

Jack : Ouais, on va dire çà.

Pendant qu'il s'époussetait, le magicien en profita pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Ce cabotin ne vivrait jamais que dans la lumière :

Alachnÿ : Bien, alors nous allons remettre les points sur les i et réajuster nos pensées. Nous allons donc, sortir de ces cavernes en catimini, enfin, en théorie faire faux pas à ces elfes pédants, traverser moult territoires aux dangers incertains, galoper dans les landes avec nos ennemis collés au cul, parvenir jusqu'au domaine de La Lothlorien, jeté de la poudre aux yeux à tous ces danseurs en collants et pour finir nous embarquerons la fée Clochette et son Prince Charmant…

Jack : Euh…c'est un drôle de résumé, mais çà colle bien à **Mon plan**. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot celui-là ?

Alachnÿ : Parce qu'un Magicien digne de ce nom, se doit toujours de clore toute discussion de la façon la plus magistrale !

Aliénor : Pour ce qui de la _magistralité_…

Alachnÿ : Voilà ! Cette conclusion, éblouissante, est à mettre au crédit du **Grand Maître** que je suis, fallait-il le rappeler !

Contenté, comme il se devait, le magicien se sentit investit d'une force divine. Tandis qu'il se félicitait de ses heureuses interventions, Jack chuchota à l'intention d'Aliénor :

Jack : Tu sens pas comme un parfum là ?

Aliénor : Un parfum ?

Jack : Ouais, le parfum des emmerdes…

Aliénor : En effet, maintenant que tu m'en parles…

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage du mercenaire. Dans un élan d'amitié, il passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et lui colla un baiser sonore sur la tempe :

Jack : Renifle à plein nez ma belette, parce qu'on est en plein d'dans. Vise-moi ce _magicos_…

Aliénor : Il est un peu cabotin, mais pas méchant.

Jack : Encore heureux ! Allez ma belle, c'est partit pour un tour.

Aliénor : On dirait oui, mais nous serons là l'un pour l'autre…n'est-ce pas mon ami ?

Jack : Eh, femme, j'suis pas l'mec à jeter l'eau du bain avec le bébé d'dans !

La jeune femme, haussa un sourcil. Que signifiait donc cette expression ? Jack, posa sa main sur les magnifiques cheveux blonds de son amie et les lui ébouriffa dans un geste fraternel, ce qui la fit rire.

Comme il aimait contempler ce visage s'éclairer…

_Au cœur de la nuit, dans le royaume de la Lothlorien…_

Allongée sur son lit, Olana observait avec attention les étoiles. Comme la première fois où elle s'était trouvée dans cette pièce, les branchages se déliaient avec souplesse, découvrant une majestueuse voûte étoilée, et comme la première fois où son regard avait été soumis à pareille splendeur, elle demeura, immobile, hypnotisée par le spectacle.

D'un geste machinal, ses doigts caressèrent sa bague de fiançailles, objet symbolique, témoin de son engagement…

Lorsque sa main s'éleva à hauteur de ses yeux, le bijou émis un bref éclat brillant, lui rappelant le serment la liant à son roi.

En son for intérieur, une force l'enjoignait à prendre confiance en elle. Il était temps d'avancer au cœur de la nuit…

_Quelques temps plus tôt…la visite de l'archange Gabriel…_

Celeborn conduisit, avec toute la bienséance elfique, le directeur de conscience de la fiancée du roi. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, cet être le troublait. Une certaine curiosité se mélangeait à une profonde déférence, l'incitant à se montrer humble devant lui. La parole devint superflue, alors qu'ils gravissaient les nombreuses marches en direction de la chambre céleste.

A l'intérieur, la jeune femme, devina la présence de son archange. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et attendit, immobile.

Le premier geste, lorsque Celeborn ouvrit la porte, fut pour Gabriel. L'elfe demeura stupéfait par la synchronisation parfaite de leurs mouvements. Tout en eux les poussaient l'un vers l'autre.

Front contre front, l'archange prononça enfin ses premiers mots :

Gabriel : _Benedictus filius meus !_ (Sois béni mon enfant !)

Olana : _Pace cum te, angelus Gabriel_. (La paix soit avec toi, ange Gabriel.)

Gabriel : _Dominus vobiscum_. Et avec ton esprit. Les événements se précipitent pour vous mon enfant.

Olana : Oui Gabriel, semblables à un écheveau placé entre mes mains dont je ne saurais en trouver ni le commencement, ni la fin. Tout n'est que confusion…

Gabriel : Si vous ne pouvez le défaire, ne tentez rien de répréhensible. La réponse se soumettra à votre esprit. Olana, je ne suis pas venu seul. L'autre moitié de votre âme se trouve en ces lieux. Il serait bon de lui parler. Sa patience ne tiendra pas l'éternité. Une sourde colère gronde en son cœur. Mon petit séraphin, la fusion de vos âmes en fait en sorte de vous octroyer ce pouvoir. Ce don de pénétration qui devient vôtre, va être la clef de voûte de votre avenir. Parlez-lui…maintenant.

Olana : Comment ? Je le sens si près…et pourtant, il m'échappe. Comment pourrait-il m'entendre ?

L'archange s'approcha et tendit les mains vers elle :

Gabriel : Pour quelques temps encore, je serai votre trait d'union, mais très bientôt, ma présence ne sera plus nécessaire. Seul votre don aura droit de cité. Mon enfant, laissez-vous guider. L'on vous y enjoint…

Olana : Qui çà, on ?

Gabriel : Toutes les réponses sont en vous Olana. Prenez mes mains, que par ma seule volonté, vos esprits se joignent…

Les douces paumes de l'archange, se couvrirent d'une huile aux effluves parfumées. Surprise, la jeune femme entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'archange, se laissant griser par le parfum doucereux de l'Amour.

Sentiment unique dont la puissance glorifie son porteur, attention exclusive, fusion de l'un dans l'autre, exaltation, transports, débordement, extases, autant de mots dont le sens exacerbé, frappait les deux amants de plein fouet, les emprisonnant dans un amour incandescent.

Ses paupières baissées, son esprit s'emplit de magnifiques visions. Le temps semblait suspendu, alors que les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient.

Peu à peu, le néant fit place à une intense brillance d'où émanait, çà et là, des lueurs plus distinctes.

Leurs intensités la surpris.

Ce fut brutal, et elle faillit lâcher les mains de Gabriel, mais elle se reprit serrant d'avantage les phalanges de l'archange. Des accords de musique s'amplifièrent faisant naître un sourire sur ses traits, bouleversant ses sens…

Lorsque s'ouvrit son cœur, de simples mots s'en échappèrent.

Ils sont si pauvres, pensa-t-elle, contrite, pourtant, ils se chargèrent d'une richesse jamais inégalée. Son aimé en fut comblé. Lui qui, n'entrevoyait que doutes et inquiétudes, goûta ces mots comme un vin de grand cru.

L'archange, comme les nombreuses fois où sont esprit avait été confronté à cet Amour, s'en trouva ému. Toute communion était un don pour cet être de lumière, celle-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le chant qu'il offrit à Olana glorifia les paroles adressées au monarque.

_Et dans la nuit incertaine…elle lui parla…_

_La rencontre…_

A l'intérieur des forges d' _Angmar, _frappaient les marteau sur le fer, produisant un son infernal. Tels les battements cardiaques d'un être en gestation, le rythme régulier se répétait inlassablement, diffusant la peur entre ces murs.

Azog devinait un acte d'importance, mais la vaillance avait un prix dont il n'était pas près de s'acquitter. Il préféra demeurer dans la chaleur et le bruit, à défaut d'en connaitre plus.

_Satan,_ s'infiltra dans la forteresse. Lui, qui, auparavant doutait de sa venue en ce monde, s'en félicita une fois la crainte de sa présence, admirée. Que l'on se prosternât ainsi, devant lui, flatta sa vanité.

Il se trouvait, enfin, un être dont la démesure grandissait au même rythme que ses armées. _Satan_ s'en trouva satisfait. _Sauron_ haïssait les elfes autant qu'il avait l'humanité en horreur. L'on avait offert aux elfes le choix d'allégeance ou de désobéissance. S'unir pour détruire, voici qui devenait tentant. Cela devait être fait dans la douleur afin que l'on se souvienne de leurs puissances.

Assujettir les elfes, et les hommes devint une pensée unique. _Sauron_ voulaient les lier avec un anneau, _Satan_ préféra le serment. Chacun y trouverait son compte et tous y perdrait. Il en allait ainsi de ses vœux.

Attentif, Asmodée s'inclina, avant même que la présence de Son Maître ne soit visible.

Le feu de _Sauron_ s'intensifia. Il ne lui était pas encore permis de se montrer tel qu'il l'avait été, avant qu'_Isildur_, fils d'_Elendil_, ne lui tranche le doigt, portant l'Anneau Unique, dans _La Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes._

Tant que l'anneau subsistait, son esprit pouvait réapparaître. Ce fut le cas, en l'an mille du troisième âge. Représenté sous la forme d'un unique et grand œil sans paupière, il lui arrivait, de temps à autre, de revêtir également une apparence fantomatique, sombre, d'où émanait une voix d'outre tombe.

_Satan_, dont l'érudition n'était pas un leurre, choisit de s'exprimer dans la langue du _Maïar_, ancien serviteur du _Valar_ déchu. L'écho de leurs voix, s'entrechoquèrent tandis que chacun d'eux exprimait sa volonté :

_Satan : Vous et moi, désirons la même chose…la suprématie. Ensemble, nous pouvons atteindre l'apogée. Seule notre union viendra à bout de nos adversaires._

_Sauron : Je désire demeurer le seul et Unique._

_Satan : Devait-il y en avoir un autre ?_

_Sauron : Mon Maître…je veux qu'il soit anéantit !_

Un rire sardonique résonna au cœur de la forteresse :

_Satan : La jouissance du pouvoir __Sauron __! Est-ce ainsi que l'on récompense Celui à qui l'on dû prêter allégeance ?_

_Sauron : Son temps est révolu !_

_Satan : Si ce n'était l'urgence de cette quête, j'assisterai, avec complaisance, à vos pathétiques déchirements, cependant, je vous offrirai ce que votre démesure s'acharne à obtenir. _

_Sauron : Vous voulez la femme, je veux l'Anneau !_

_Satan : L'espoir et le pouvoir se rejoigne Sauron. Pour les obtenir, il faut nous emparer des deux. Quel est le dernier être à avoir porté l'Anneau ?_

_Sauron : L'Unique a été perdu par Isildur…_

_Satan : En ce cas…_

_Sauron : Mon esprit le cherche partout en ce monde. Je le sens…Il est là, tout près._

_Satan : Tout près ne veut pas dire à portée de main. Le chercher sera hasardeux._

_Sauron : Nous pouvons le retrouver._

_Satan : Nous devrons nous entraider, ou cela ne sera pas._

Se faisant face, les deux puissances maléfiques scellèrent un accord, puis Satan prit une décision d'importance :

_Satan : Ou se trouve-t-elle Asmodée ?_

_Asmodée : En Lothlorien. Son cas est débattu par les elfes Noldor._

_Satan : Débattu ? Quelle délicatesse…Nisös est-il prêt ?_

_Asmodée : En attente de votre bon vouloir, Maître._

_Satan : Parfait ! Lancez une attaque contre ces maudits elfes._

_Asmodée : Ce royaume est protégé par un puissant charme._

_Satan : Et alors ? Nisös à besoin d'exercice. J'ai besoin de quelques âmes…_

_Asmodée : Il en sera fait selon votre désir Maître._

La cape apposée sur cet être, suffit, tout juste, à recouvrir ses ailes. Une capuche dissimulait son visage. Il ne fallait pas se montrer…pas encore.

_Néphéïs_, la jument de _Satan,_ au regard de feu, frappait la roche au sol, de ses sabots suintant de sang. Son impatience fit rire son Maître :

_Satan : Oui, Néphéïs, nous y allons. Il est temps de sentir la mort d'un peu plus près…_

_Les larmes des Cieux…_

La rencontre avec Gabriel, avait considérablement rasséréné Olana, mais à présent, elle se trouvait à nouveau seule. Parée d'un voile de mélancolie, son âme se torturait de savoir le monarque si près et si loin à la fois.

Malgré elle, ses mots s'enfuyaient, heurtant son cœur à leurs passages. La distance comme la séparation paraissait insoutenable. Les mains de son amant, l'intonation de sa voix, son regard, tout ce qui en faisant un être à part, lui manquait. Pour masquer ce malaise, elle sortit de son corsage la petite bourse de velours grenat, contenant les larmes, transformées en gemmes, versées dans le _Mahanaxàr._ Elle délia délicatement le cordon de satin et renversa les pierres dans la paume de sa main. Leur intensité, comme à chaque fois qu'elles les admiraient, la combla.

Elle soupira en repliant la main, afin de les remettre à leur place lorsqu'une force l'en empêcha. Les pierres, s'élevèrent lentement devant elle. Parvenu à hauteur de ses yeux, elles s'immobilisèrent formant un cercle parfait. La surprise lui fit pousser une exclamation. Une autre l'attendait…

Au pied de son lit, venait de se poser une colombe. D'une blancheur immaculée, elle demeurait immobile, ses ailes repliées. Elle prêta un peu plus d'attention aux yeux de l'oiseau. Ce regard, rouge rubis, d'où se détachait, très clairement, un cercle brun, sembla la sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Pour la seconde fois, cet animal se présentait à elle et, comme la fois précédente, ce n'était pas un hasard.

D'un geste bienveillant, elle tendit la main vers la colombe qui, cette fois, battit des ailes afin de se poser sur ses phalanges. Attendrie, Olana caressa le plumage de l'oiseau. Une odeur de lys flottait dans l'air…

Alors qu'elle tentait de s'adresser à ce qu'elle pensait être un signe…l'oiseau quitta le refuge de sa main, pour s'envoler prestement.

Sur la courtepointe du lit, était posé un infime morceau de rameau d'olivier…

L'esprit d'Olana s'éclaira de deux certitudes. L'on venait de lui faire parvenir, de chacun des deux mondes où elle se sentait emprisonnée, un signe.

Une flambée d'espoir l'irradia de toute part. Sa volonté fut telle qu'elle énonça une promesse à voix haute :

Olana : Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous en fais la promesse. Demain sera un jour de gloire, car aucun de ces elfes ne doutera plus de moi.

Au petit jour, la brume enlaçait le paysage. Une brume persistante qui se perdait dans la vaste plaine du Rhovanion. Le temps avait fraîchi, et chacun des voyageurs se félicitaient d'avoir pensé aux mauvais jours s'annonçant avec la venue de l'automne. Ils abandonnèrent, sans aucun regret, la sombre forêt de Mirkwood derrière eux pour s'élancer vers le vaste horizon.

Grâce à l'odorat de l'elfine de feu, placée en tête du cortège, suivre la piste des elfes, malgré les quelques jours écoulés, fut une tâche moins rude que prévu.

Ce que redoutait le plus Orlyänne était la pluie. Avec elle, s'effacerait irrémédiablement les odeurs et cela compliquerait de façon ardu ce périlleux voyage. Il fut donc convenu de voyager le plus longtemps possible afin de contrer de mauvaises surprises dû aux conditions climatiques. Contre l'elleth, Mic Mac, n'en menait pas large, du moins, au début…mais il avait fini par s'habituer aux galops chaotiques et finalement, se retrouver si près d'un corps féminin n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tout ce qui pouvait être pris par ce petit personnage l'était sans tergiversations. Au Diable l'avarice, pensait-il en levant, de temps à autre, la tête au dessus de lui. Placé à bonne hauteur, son crâne avait la fâcheuse tendance à balloter entre les seins de l'elfine, laquelle se chargeait, à l'aide d'une pichenette asséné sur son bonnet, à lui remettre les idées, comme sa tête, en place.

A part ce désagrément, la matinée se déroula sans encombre. Une halte pour déjeuner, rapidement, d'un morceau de lembas avec un fruit, fut suffisant pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Peu de temps après, à nouveau en selle, leurs courses repris à un rythme effréné.

La luminosité déclinait, lorsqu'un vent terrible se leva. Jamais il ne s'était déchaîné avec autant d'ardeur. Ils finirent par dénicher un abri coincé entre un amas de rocher et des arbustes rabougris. Les bourrasques emportaient dans leurs tourbillons, d'innombrables poussières, leur occasionnant pas mal de désagréments. Pour couronner le tout, le froid s'invita et cela mit le moral de tous, en berne.

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aliénor et Mic Mac, Orlyänne entrait dans sa vaste période de _rarlänen_ et la chaleur prodigieuse de son corps fit au moins deux heureux.

Le lutin, pourtant si prompt à profiter de toutes les occasions offertes, se tint fort sage préférant la certitude d'une bonne nuit au chaud, à l'éventualité d'une quelconque séduction pouvant déboucher sur un bannissement et une mise à l'écart…au froid.

Tant bien que mal, la nuit s'écoula.

Au petit matin, les humeurs étaient massacrantes. Alachnÿ pestait à tout bout de champ, Jack, grognait après lui…seuls Zorgûnn et Nimïel recelaient des trésors de patience en montrant un comportement exemplaire, sans doute dû à leurs conditions elfiques.

Après une rapide collation, les amis reprirent la route. Le vent avait diminué en intensité, mais un froid piquant et désagréable, persistait. Malgré tout, ils finirent par rallier le domaine de la Lothlorien en fin d'après-midi. Ils mirent pieds à terre. Couverts de la poussière de leur voyage, toujours de mauvaises humeurs, il n'aurait pas été bon, qu'un grain de sable ne vienne perturber le fragile équilibre que chacun s'échinait à maintenir.

Jack s'approcha de Nimïel :

Jack : Cà va être à toi d'jouer mon pote. Cà ira ?

Nimïel : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autres. Cependant, il va falloir me mettre en condition et cela commence par revêtir un habit en conséquence. Considérer que cette mise en lumière est incluse dans le procédé de la négociation. La formation de mes maîtres, m'aura, au moins, appris cela. Je possède le sens de la mise en valeur, ce qui représente une belle part de mes succès.

Jack resta bouche bée :

Jack : Tu vas m'dire que tu dois te faire mignon tout plein ?

Le lutin, quant à lui ricana :

Mic Mac : J'vous l'ai toujours dit…ces elfes…

Aliénor : Tais-toi. Laissons Nimïel à sa préparation. Lui seul sait de quoi il en retourne.

Sans plus attendre, et faisant abstraction des commentaires railleurs du gnome, l'elfe sortit de la sacoche accrochée à la selle, une chemise propre, un long manteau qui, quoique légèrement froissé, paraissait somptueux et…un peigne.

Aliénor vida, selon les recommandations de l'elfe, un peu d'eau de sa gourde dans ses mains afin de pratiquer quelques ablutions et ôter le surplus de poussière sur son visage. Orlyänne en profita pour cracher une boulette de feu. Cette elfine détestait l'eau, et la pensée d'en imaginer glissant sur sa peau brûlante augmenta sa mauvaise humeur.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa chemise sale, l'elfe entrait, déjà, dans une espèce de méditation complexe et intense, dont beaucoup n'aurait pas compris le sens. Les deux représentantes du sexe féminin, et surtout l'une plus que l'autre, détaillèrent la musculature, toute en finesse de ce superbe corps.

Pour l'elleth de feu, la tentation fut trop grande. Encouragée par un rire graveleux, de la part du magicien, elle fit un pas chassé, méthode discrète selon elle, pour approcher l'air de rien cette tentation sur pattes. Bien évidemment, Aliénor connaissant par cœur son amie, stoppa net son élan :

Aliénor : Orlyänne ?

Comme sortit d'une certaine torpeur, l'elfine ouvrit de grands yeux :

Orlyänne : Quoi ?

Aliénor : Dois-je poursuivre ?

Obéissant à la jeune femme, elle abandonna sa tentative de rapprochement et se contenta d'offrir un splendide sourire à son acolyte masculin :

Nimïel : Je comprends qu'il vous soit difficile très chère de freiner vos ardeurs dans votre période…délicate.

Jack : Ouais, bon, on a pas la vie des rats, alors faudrait appuyer sur l'champignon !

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu veux écraser des champignons ? T'es bizarre toi.

Aliénor : C'est une expression de son monde.

Mic Mac : C'est bien c'que j'dit, vous êtes tous dérangés du carafon par chez vous…

Jack : Et un pain dans la gueule çà t'irait ?

Mic Mac : Je préfèrerais dans mon estomac mon Jacquot !

Prudent, le gnome se colla contre les jambes d'Aliénor :

Jack : 'Tain, j't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme çà !

Orlyäne saisit le lutin par le col de sa chemise et le porta à hauteur de son visage :

Mic Mac : Eh, salut cousine ! Mes roubignolles sont peut'êt pas d'la bonne dimension pour t'rendre service, mais j'veux bien m'dévouer pour calmer ta fringale.

Orlyänne : _Mörnach pot enn dernnïnn frëchlinn mörbachh !_ (Garde ta saucisse et tes noisettes dans ton garde-manger, morpion !)

Enfin apprêté, l'elfe mit la dernière touche à sa préparation en laissant les dents du peigne glisser sur sa longue chevelure. Son geste sûr, laissait entrevoir une pratique certaine. Disposés de part et d'autres de son visage, cette parure blonde faisait échos à la finesse de ses traits. Aliénor lui sourit :

Aliénor : Nimïel, tu pourrais donner des leçons à beaucoup de ces elfes, s'octroyant un titre de supériorité qu'ils ne possèdent pas.

Nimïel : Merci Gente Dame. Eh bien, il est temps pour moi de faire mon entrée.

Mic Mac : Vouai, vas-y et enfume-les avec tes discours. Saoule-les à mort ! Et dire qu'pendant qu'y t'écoutent, j'aurai pu leurs faire les poches !

Alachnÿ : N'oubliez pas de faire honneur à votre clan Nimïel. Le jour de Gloire est arrivé !

Jack : Ouais bon, faut pas exagérer non plus.

Alachnÿ : Nous feriez-vous une petite crise de jalousie ?

Jack : J't'ai sonné toi ?

Alachnÿ : Une fois de plus je suis tombé juste. C'est fou comme la finesse de mes interprétations…

Nimïel : Jack est un être de valeur, lesquelles se trouve justes différentes des miennes, c'est tout. Je vous laisse. Comme convenu, si je ne suis pas de retour avec Sa Majesté et Olana…

Jack : La cavalerie arrivera, t'inquiètes.

Mic Mac : Vouai et on foutra un beau bordel dans ce nid de rats…

Aliénor : **Mic Mac !** Il serait peut être temps que tu surveilles un peu ton langage. Nous attendrons par ici Nimïel. Si le vent devait tourner, nous répondrons présent.

Zorgûnn : Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de venir en aide à un ami.

Jack : C'est toi qu'on aurait dû envoyer là-bas, mon pote, trois mots et l'affaire aurait été réglée.

Zorgûnn : Le nombre est défavorable à mes meilleures intentions Jack.

Jack : La voie d'la sagesse ce mec !

_Dans les appartements de Mirkwood…_

Chaperon Rose, une chope de lait dans la main, entrait dans la pièce sombre. Seule une bougie brûlait elle formait un halo de lumière évanescente dispensant une ambiance fantomatique. Cela déplut à Chaperon. Cet endroit semblait sinistre. Au moment où elle pénétrait, un peu plus dans la pièce, elle l'aperçut.

Assise dans un coin, ses cheveux poivre et sel rassemblés sur le sommet de sa tête, ses rides marquaient profondément son visage doré par les faveurs d'un été ensoleillé. Sur ses traits s'était invitée la tristesse. La jeune femme posa la chope sur une table et s'approcha doucement de son aïeule. Une main se posa sur son épaule, provoquant un sursaut de la bonne vieille :

Amélie : Ma fifille, j't'avais pas entendu entrer.

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi demeures-tu dans la pénombre Amélie ? Ce n'est pas bon de ressasser de vilaines pensées.

L'on toqua légèrement à la porte, et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Chaperon Rose eut un sourire bienveillant. Opéca, venait d'avoir la même attention que la jeune femme, à ceci près qu'il ne s'agissait pas de boisson, mais d'un morceau de gâteau. Cette communion d'esprit, ravit la gourgandine. La brune, quant à elle, plissa son regard :

Chaperon Rose : Mais que voici qui voilà ? L'on dirait bien que les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Opéca : Grands…grands…c'est vite dit très chère !

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuhh ! Fais-moi penser, ma brune amie, à féliciter Ëlnar à propos de l'instruction dont il a bien voulu t'emplir. Oh, je ne sais pourquoi, ce mot me ravit. Je me demandais, à brûle-pourpoint s'il en était ainsi dans tous les domaines…Hum ?

Un léger bruit sur le bois de la porte fit cesser son babillage. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Prince Charmant fit son apparition dans l'encadrement :

Prince Charmant : Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion, j'ai pensé, à juste titre, me semble-t-il, qu'un peu de compagnie, de la part d'un gentilhomme, vous ferait plaisir Gentes Dames, puisqu'il me faut admirer trois splendeurs de la nature.

Un silence accueilli la phrase un tantinet redondante du farfadet, avant que la bonne femme ne laisse couler ses larmes. Ses pleurs, abondants, faisaient peine à voir. Aussitôt, les deux « _fifilles_ » l'entourèrent d'affection. Prince se plaça au-devant d'elle et sortit, avec un léger temps d'hésitation, son précieux mouchoir de soie, bordée de dentelle. Amélie s'arrêta de pleurer, fixa le carré de tissus avant de renifler :

Amélie : Ben Dame, j'm'en voudrai ben d'me moucher d'dans. Il est bien trop beau pour moi, mais t'est gentil tout plein Mon Prince. Tant d'chaleur…tant d'amour pour moi, ben vous z'êtes-t-y des amours.

Chaperon Rose : Voyons ma bonne Amélie, ne sommes-nous pas une famille ?

Prince Charmant : Tout à fait, comme je dis toujours, très justement, liés comme les quatre doigts effilés et gracieux de ma délicate main, le cinquième étant réservé pour ce diablotin de Mic Mac, afin de répondre, comme il me l'a si bien enseigné, à ces fâcheux quolibets en tout genre.

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire de bons cœurs. Oui, à bien y regarder, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ces gens venus de tous horizons, avaient bien finis par former une véritable famille, et cette joyeuse marmaille remplaçait, bien à elle seule, les enfants que cette femme n'avait jamais été en mesure de mettre au monde.

A nouveau, la bonne humeur régna dans la pièce. L'on alluma d'autres chandelles, l'on bu le lait chaud, l'on dégusta quelques gâteaux, et l'on se raconta des histoires où la joie transparaissait afin que chacun oubli, pour quelques temps, leurs avenirs incertains.

_Aux abords du royaume de la Lothlorien…_

L'ensemble des elfes, formait une société clanique fortement hiérarchisée. Sauf cas exceptionnel, le rang et la place de chacun était déterminé par sa naissance et rien ne pouvait modifier un tel fait.

Les Quendi, apparus en Terre du Milieu, se scindèrent en trois fratries, représentations des futurs clans.

Ceux qui se rendirent à Valinor, furent nommés les _Calaquendi,_ elfes de lumière, ou plus communément, Eldar, et ceux qui refusèrent de s'y rendre, _Moriquendi_, les elfes de la nuit.

Les Vanyar, furent les premiers à entreprendre la grande marche vers l'Ouest, guidés par leur chef, _Ingwë_, considéré comme le plus grand roi des elfes. Ils s'établirent sur les pentes du _Taniquetil_ et vécurent auprès de _Manwë,_ car, ils étaient ses préférés. Ils passèrent Maîtres dans l'Art du dessin, de la musique, et du chant et possédaient une particularité physique, concernant leurs chevelures... une blondeur unique que beaucoup leurs enviaient. Cependant, il y eut une exception. _Indis_, une Vanyar, épousa le Noldo _Finwë_, et toute sa descendance se para de cheveux clairs, ce qui expliqua, celle, or pâle de Dame Galadriel.

Vinrent, ensuite les Eldar, dont faisaient partis les Noldor, considérés comme les « _elfes sages_ », qui répondirent à l'appel d'_Oromë_, les invitant à se rendre en Valinor. Les Avari, quant à eux, le déclinèrent ce qui conduisit à une scission supplémentaire, écartant ces elfes de leurs frères de sang. Pour avoir craint le dangereux _Melkor,_ ils préféraient ne pas se trouver au milieu de troubles incertains, convaincus, que le Vala déchu, punirait une telle initiative.

Ainsi, les descendants de ces elfes, ne furent jamais autorisés à voguer en Terres Bénies, malgré parfois, leurs volontés. Condamnés à demeurer en Terre du Milieu jusqu'à la fin des Temps certain en conçurent une profonde amertume. Mais il en était ainsi, le refus des premiers nés, fit le lit des insurgés. Certains d'entre eux, ne comprirent pas une telle détermination à les tenir éloignés des autres clans et on les considéra comme la base de la hiérarchie sociale elfique.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'un événement de grande importance devait avoir lieu, leurs présence étaient requises, comme les bénis des autres clans. Faire abstraction de ces positions hiérarchiques n'était pas concevable pour un elfe. Chacun se cantonnait dans son clan. Bien que liés en tant que « _frères_ », tous ne furent pas avantagés par leurs liens familiaux.

En effet, non seulement, ce système de castes définissait la société elfique, mais la différenciation des elfes, se traduisait également, autant dans le domaine psychologique que physique.

Les Vanyar et Noldor, étaient plus résistants, plus sages et leurs regards semblaient plus lumineux. Pour avoir été bénis par la Lumière des deux arbres de Valinor, ils en avaient acquis ces avantages, aussi étaient-ils devenus fort « _respectables_ ». Quant aux Avari, ces elfes « _obscurs_ », demeuraient fort discrets ce qui en faisait en peuple assez méconnu.

En ce début de journée automnale, un Conseil, avec la présence des représentants de chacun des clans, avait été requis par Dame Galadriel. Tous, sans exception, se rendirent en Lothlorien, même les Avari, dont la considération semblait moindre vis-à-vis de leurs pairs.

Installés dans un hémicycle, les ellons échangeaient des propos à voix basses. Parmi eux, se trouvait une exception, Nessälda, fille du Seigneur Feanïr. Blessé au cours d'un curieux accident de chasse, ce dernier délégua, en toute confiance, son seul enfant, la Princesse. Apprêtée avec le plus grand soin, l'elfine se tenait bien droite contre l'assise de son siège, guettant la venue du roi sylvestre. Sa robe de velours pourpre, elle savait cette teinte aimée du monarque, allongeait un peu plus sa silhouette et ses longs cheveux noirs tressés avec application, s'agrémentaient d'un bijou de cheveux en argent.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps…

L'entrée du souverain fit grande impression. Il avait revêtu un somptueux manteau bleu nuit brodé d'arabesques délicates en fil d'argent sur un pantalon de lin noir, sur lequel tranchait une tunique d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, quant à sa posture, elle en disait long sur son désir de paraître et d'en imposer. Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, avant que le murmure ne reprenne.

Cirdan, Mithrandir et Gabriel, le suivait à une distance respectable. L'arrivée de l'archange surpris l'assemblée. Cet être dégageait une impression de calme absolu. Comme si les événements glissaient sur lui telle une ondée bienfaisante. La tête haute, Gabriel adressait, ici et là, un signe de tête avec déférence. Son salut lui fut rendu et tous prirent place. Nessälda, éblouie, se leva de son siège, s'avança en direction du roi et s'abîma dans une profonde révérence une fois parvenue devant lui.

D'un regard hautain, le roi ne prit pas la peine de joindre un seul mot à son acte de politesse. Vexée, elle décida de le faire pour lui :

_Nessälda : Comme il est plaisant de vous revoir Majesté Thranduil. Je regrette que notre rencontre ne se déroule dans de telles conditions. Il aurait été souhaitable de l'envisager dans un moment de plénitude. Hélas, tant d'inquiétudes taraudent tous ces seigneurs._

_Thranduil : Vous avez bien œuvré Nessälda, de cela nous ne pouvons que vous en féliciter. Tâchez, à l'avenir, de conserver vos désirs pour un autre que nous. Il n'est pas dans nos intentions d'y prendre part, comme nous vous l'avions confié il y a un certain temps. Comment se porte votre Père ?_

_Nessälda : Bien je vous en remercie. Majesté, il faut me croire sur paroles. Mon souhait de vous savoir hors de portée de tout stratagème, engage seul ma volonté d'assister à ce Conseil. _

_Thranduil : Nous en jugerons par nous-mêmes._

A nouveau, les conversations cessèrent. Un silence pesant s'installa. Olana faisait son entrée.

Son choix s'était également porté sur une robe de la même teinte que celle de la Princesse, à ceci près, qu'elle offrait un magnifique écrin à ses formes remarquables. Ses seins, que l'on devinait lourds de promesses, et de tentations, attiraient, inévitablement, le regard, alors que la finesse de sa taille en soulignait l'attrait.

Ses cheveux aussi blancs que les flocons de l'hiver, était remontés sur le sommet de sa tête, dégageant une nuque troublante d'où s'échappait quelques petites mèches folles. Son visage, quoique fort pâle, possédait un atout non négligeable…deux opales magnifiques qui, contrairement à l'inquiétude du monarque, reflétait la paix et la sérénité. Une telle beauté n'était pas courante parmi ces clans, aussi une certaine contemplation dura plus que ne l'exigeait la bienséance.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, son cœur se gonfla d'un amour irraisonné, accélérant le rythme de ses battements. Son regard balaya, alors l'assistance et découvrit, également, la Princesse Nessälda, sur laquelle son attention s'attarda. Rivales, elles s'affrontèrent avec ténacité. Aucune des deux ne capitula.

Le souverain pivota dans sa direction. D'instinct, ses pas le portèrent vers elle, mais un garde émit un geste. Le monarque le foudroya du regard et penaud, ce dernier hésita. La voix du roi s'éleva, grave et menaçante :

_Thranduil : Devrons-nous quérir votre permission afin d'approcher Notre fiancée ?_

Dame Galadriel fit un signe discret de sa main, congédiant le garde. D'un même élan, ces deux êtres, se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre. Prisonniers, chacun, du regard de l'autre, aucun ne consentit à se sentir gêné devant l'assemblée. Il y avait une telle osmose entre ces deux êtres…Celeborn ne put s'empêcher d'en concevoir une réelle admiration.

Tout près d'elle, un doux chuchotement s'éleva entre eux :

Thranduil : _Mon ange…_

Olana : _Meleth nin…_

Thranduil : Avez-vous été traitée comme votre rang l'exige ?

Olana : Je n'ai manqué de rien Majesté. Thranduil…vous m'avez manqué.

Thranduil : Languir de vous revoir _mon âme, _m'a porté jusqu'à vous. Dès la fin de ce Conseil, nous rentrerons ensemble.

Olana : C'est également mon souhait Thranduil.

A regret, le roi sylvestre reprit sa place, alors qu'elle demeura debout. La Dame de lumière, ne brillait pas que de nom, son vêtement paré de pierreries étincelait à chacun de ses pas, tout comme sa somptueuse chevelure. Elle prit un soin tout particulier à tenter une pénétration de l'âme d'Olana, mais, là encore, elle se heurta à un mur infranchissable. Cette femme défaisait toutes ses convictions en bouleversant ses perceptions. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Ses premiers mots furent pour elle :

Galadriel : Ne soyez pas effrayée par ce cérémonial Dame Olana. Les temps, hélas pour nous, se sont assombris. Votre présence en ces lieux n'a fait qu'accentuer de douloureuses interrogations. Nous tous ici, avons été surpris par l'annonciation de vos fiançailles avec Sa Majesté Thranduil, fils du roi Oropher dont le destin tragique, s'est inscrit dans la mémoire de notre histoire. Il est pourtant un fait d'importance dont nous ne savons s'il a été porté à votre connaissance…

Face aux Seigneurs elfiques, Olana portait son amour haut et fier. Les mains jointes, la tête droite, le regard sage, elle patienta quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

_Olana : Heureuse rencontre Seigneurs elfiques. Mon nom vous est à présent connu, mais il me faut calmer vos craintes quant à mes intentions futures, puisqu'elles existent. Je ne suis pas une menace pour vos peuples. Je conçois, à mon grand regret, que beaucoup parmi vous m'entrevoit comme tel, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Ma condition d'humaine fait de moi, un être faible à vos yeux, et c'est ce que j'étais avant, mais depuis quelques temps, une force s'est infiltrée en moi. Mon apparence physique a changé. Pourtant, au fond de mon cœur, je suis toujours la même. Je suis venue en ce monde afin de vivre un rêve. Simple et compliqué à la fois, du moins pour ma condition de femme. Je suis profondément éprise de Sa Majesté Thranduil. Je n'aurai, certainement, pas poursuivis dans cette voie si j'avais été au fait de vos us et coutumes, mais il en est ainsi. Le roi m'a fait part de son passé et de l'existence de Dame Neryëlle, je suis donc consciente de l'affront que cela peut représenter pour vous, ces fiançailles, mais dans mon monde, les unions se font et se défont lorsque…_

La princesse Nessälda l'interrompit brusquement :

_Nessälda : Par quel mystère, l'usage de notre langue vous est-il connu ?_

_Olana : J'allais y venir, si la bienséance, qui aurait dû être vôtre, ne m'avait permis de poursuivre plus avant. Il s'est produit, en ce royaume, un événement d'une grande importance. Je n'ai su mettre des mots dessus, jusqu'à ce que Sa Majesté, elle-même, ne m'en parle…nos âmes ont fusionné._

Aussitôt un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Fascinés, les Seigneurs elfiques la regardaient sans retenu, perdant la notion du temps. Dame Galadriel ne pouvait s'en empêcher également. C'était donc cela ? La raison pour laquelle son don de pénétration ne pouvait s'exercer auprès de cette femme, était donc une fusion des âmes. Aussi rare qu'imprévu, la nature de cet événement devenait un privilège et n'allait certainement pas demeurer sans conséquence pour leur peuple. Gandalf se leva à son tour :

_Gandalf : Allons, reprenez-vous. Bien que surprenant, un tel fait est à interpréter avec prudence. Il ne m'a jamais été permis d'assister à un tel privilège, mais si cela s'est produit pour cette Dame, les Valar ont certainement leurs raisons._

_Thrörinn du clan des Noldor : Il ne peut en être ainsi. Ce n'est qu'affabulation. Seul le couple mythique, Beren et Lùthien a été bénis par une telle faveur. Les Valar n'accorderaient un tel privilège pour une simple…humaine, car au fond, elle n'est qu'une adaneth* !_

Thranduil se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère difficilement contenu. Gabriel émit un début d'apaisement en dispersant des ondes bienfaitrices, ce qui apporta un soulagement tout relatif :

_Thranduil : Nous vous prions de mesurer vos propos Seigneur Thrörinn, nous tenons à remettre à votre souvenance le lien sacré nous liant tous deux désormais, nous ne supporterons pas une autre défaillance de votre part._

_Thrörinn : Pour ce qui est de _**Votre Dame**_, la sacralité dont vous faites état, Thranduil, n'entre pas en ligne de considération. N'avez-vous pas sacrifié sur l'autel du désir, un lien indéfectible pour nous elfes ?_

_Fïrnam du clan des Moriquendi : Et qui porte le nom de __**Mariage**__ ?_

Appuyé de façon ostentatoire, ces mots furent perçus comme une atteinte à la dignité de sa fiancée et une attaque personnelle contre le roi. Ce dernier, s'emporta plus que de raison :

_Thranduil : A qui pensez-vous vous adresser ? Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. L'honneur de notre Dame est en jeu._

_Gandalf : Veuillez reconsidérer vos positions et éteindre le feu d'une telle discorde. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre que je sache !_

_Thranduil : Cela pourrait le devenir si la rancœur de certains demeurait vivace._

_Galadriel : Le trouble jeté sur cette assemblée ne résoudra point nos interrogations._

La princesse Nessälda jeta son dévolu sur Olana. Jamais elle ne l'avait autant haïe qu'en cet instant. L'insistance du monarque pour sauvegarder l'honneur de son aimée la brûlait tel un tison rougi dans les flammes, et l'écho de sa jalousie raisonnait dans son esprit pervertit. Asmodée s'était, bien entendu, occupé de distiller ce qu'il fallait de poison pour exacerber un tel sentiment. Sa hargne s'échappa bien malgré elle :

_Nessälda : Voyez déjà, comment elle divise avant que ses mots n'expliquent._

_Galadriel : Princesse Nessälda !_

Bien que désireuse d'attiser la haine, l'elfine s'interrompit et la tempête se calma enfin.

_Galadriel : L'objet de votre confession soulève, je le crains, bien des peurs. Il est un fait, dans notre histoire, relatant le cas d'un remariage…et il fut, hélas, la source de biens des malheurs. _

_Olana : Je connais bien cela Dame Galadriel. La nécessité de m'intéresser au passé des vôtres me taraudait sans cesse ces derniers temps, aussi m'y suis-je, humblement, attelé. Pas plus que vous, je ne comprends les raisons des Valar pour m'avoir offert un tel présent, cependant, je ne puis le nier…ils m'ont choisi aux seules fins de l'accomplissement d'un dessein dont je ne détiens pas encore toute la finalité. Je souhaiterai tant calmer vos peurs…Le cas dont vous parliez, à l'instant, présente, en effet, bien des aspects troubles, cependant doit-on rendre responsable de tous vos maux l'envie pour cet elfe, de reprendre une épouse ?_

_Nessälda : Parfaitement ! _

_Celeborn : La loi de Mandos, Dame Olana, telle qu'il l'a énoncé, à savoir : « __**Ils doivent chacun choisir un compagnon,**__**uniquement, et ne pas en avoir d'autres dans leur vie, tant qu'Arda perdure**__. » est très claire. Nous nous y sommes toujours conformés._

_Olana : Comment pourrait-on emprisonner un être dans une solitude évidente, quant l'un des deux conjoints ne désire nullement reprendre le cours de son existence à ses côtés ? Ce serait une bien vilaine punition pour celui qui ne fait que subir._

_Celeborn : C'est ce que beaucoup ont pensé. Mais le choix ne nous appartient pas. Ainsi en a décidé Eru, Notre Père. Vous nous aviez confié venir des territoires du Nord._

L'archange se leva de son siège. Sa voix, calme et pondéré, charma l'assistance :

_Gabriel : Il est à mettre à mon crédit, l'énonciation de ces mots. Parfois, taire certaines vérités permet de poser les jalons d'une difficile confession, comme cela a été le cas pour cette âme pure. J'en suis le protecteur attitré. Mes intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses. Regardez-moi, car en moi se trouve la parole des justes, voyez ce que je suis, vos esprits s'emplissent des bienfaits que, par son Nom, je dispense aux bienheureux. Dame Olana, ses amis et moi-même, venons d'un monde parallèle où se tient le même combat contre le Mal. Cette enfant du Très Haut a désiré vivre son rêve et je l'y ai aidé. L'amour conduit à bien des sacrifices, abandonner le monde où est née cette enfant, me parait être une belle oblation*. Offerte à l'Amour du divin, comme à celui de Sa Majesté Thranduil, elle est la preuve éloquente de sa parfaite innocence._

Un silence recueillit cette ode à l'Amour, qu'aucun être présent ne souhaita rompre. Seul le roi ajouta la pierre angulaire :

_Thranduil : Je réponds de son Amour comme de ma propre existence._

Nessälda plissa les yeux. Le serpent n'en était qu'aux premiers de ses sifflements :

_Nessälda : Sans vouloir prétendre être investit d'une connaissance frôlant l'orgueil, le sacrement du mariage dans nos traditions elfiques relèvent d'un choix libre et consentit. Votre Majesté, votre préférence s'était bien porté, comme il se devait de l'être, sur Dame Neryëlle, elle-même dans l'acceptation de son désir…_

Tous les Seigneurs se tournèrent vers le roi, déstabilisé. Ce fut à Cirdan le Charpentier, d'apporter sa contribution :

_Cirdan : Le fils de mon ami, Oropher, a été induit dans l'erreur par quelque imagination dû à son jeune âge. Bien qu'inné à l'ensemble des ellons, un tel choix ne lui a pas été imposé, mais suggéré par le désir de plaire à un père aimé et admiré. Beaucoup d'elfines évoluaient autour du jeune prince à cette époque. Je me souviens de son ressentiment à y donner suite._

Un sourire bienveillant naissait en même temps qu'un flot de souvenirs ressurgissait dans son esprit :

_Cirdan : Le père et le fils se disputaient, avec l'inconstance de la jeunesse, à ce sujet. Sa Majesté a-t-elle émis le souhait de répondre à un désir ardemment espéré par son parent ? Avait-il pleinement conscience de son choix ? J'ai ressenti, dès l'annonce de cette nouvelle, qui se devait d'être heureuse, un profond sentiment d'inconfort. Il devint évident, par la suite, que cet ellon d'importance avait fait fausse route._

_Galadriel : Confirmez-vous les dires du Seigneur Cirdan ?_

_Thranduil : Bien que l'évocation, de cette affreuse vérité, devant mes pairs, ne provoque en moi un sentiment néfaste, je me dois d'avouer mon désamour envers Dame Neryëlle. Il me revient le devoir, de porter, en personne, à la connaissance des Valar cette troublante confession, et déposer aux pieds de ma défunte reine, pour peu qu'il me soit accorder la permission de la rencontrer dans le royaume de Mandos, le poids de ma honte et, espérer, si elle le souhaite, l'obtention de son pardon._

_Valrïn du clan des Avari : C'est un acte courageux de votre part Roi Thranduil, qui tendrait à prouver que nous autres, elfes, ne sommes pas exempts de commettre des erreurs, malgré une propension à le croire._

D'un infime mouvement, le souverain hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Membre du clan de base de la hiérarchie elfique, l'ellon n'en demeurait pas moins un être empli de sagesse. La volonté de ces elfes à refuser l'appel des Valar, les avaient dotés d'un libre arbitre. Cette faculté à agir par eux-mêmes, faisait opposition au fatalisme des autres clans elfiques, déterminés à suivre la volonté des Valar en un acte d'obéissance absolu.

Paradoxalement, ils leurs arrivaient de souffrir d'un fort sentiment de regret de n'avoir pas connu ce qui les attendaient en Terre Sacrée, mais il était trop tard pour réécrire l'histoire, du moins le pensaient-ils. Cela les rendaient-ils pour autant plus humble ? Il était fort probable que oui, d'après le sentiment de Thranduil :

_Nessälda : Je persiste à penser qu'un tel acte sera perçu comme une provocation adressé aux Valar. Il ne peut subsister un tel fait en ce monde. _

_Elrond : Il ne nous est pas acquis d'en juger par nous-mêmes._

_Nessälda : Mais d'y mettre fin, cela nous le pouvons._

Olana fixa intensément sa rivale. A aucun moment elle n'eut la moindre volonté de mettre fin à cet affrontement. Ses iris foncèrent tandis qu'un cercle blanc commençait à se distinguer. Gabriel sentit sa colère. C'était imprudent de sa part, mais Asmodée avait bien œuvré en amont. Les Seigneurs elfiques s'interrogeaient sur cette soudaine hargne. Avoir été la maîtresse du roi ne devait pas lui faire oublier son rang. Par la force des choses, Gabriel, mit fin à ce duel en prenant la parole :

_Gabriel : Ma protégée et moi-même nous en remettons à votre sens de l'équité. Qu'il nous soit pardonné notre ignorance. _

La voix d'Olana s'éleva, claire et, fait surprenant, teintée d'un soupçon d'agacement :

_Olana : Le fait d'avoir été la maîtresse de Sa Majesté ne vous octroie nullement le privilège de prévaloir sur vos droits, Princesse Nessälda._

Gabriel baissa les paupières en soupirant. La rivalité féminine était un domaine inconnu pour cet être pur. La confrontation entre elles, créa un malaise au sein de l'assemblée. Le roi prit la décision de s'interposer :

_Thranduil : Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre d'échanges._

Toutes deux se tournèrent vers lui. Surprise, Olana redressa son menton. La fierté se disputait avec l'incompréhension. Elle faillit laisser transparaître un sourire narquois que devina malgré tout le roi. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, son ego de mâle s'en trouva flatté. C'était assez inconvenant de le reconnaitre, mais en cet instant, cette femme recelait en elle, un fort pouvoir attractif.

Un garde s'avança vers Dame Galadriel :

_Garde : Un elfe, s'est présenté aux abords du royaume. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous Dame Galadriel. Il déclare connaitre Sa Majesté Thranduil et Sa Dame._

_Galadriel : Qu'il nous soit présenté._

Gabriel haussa un sourcil. Ils n'avaient pas mis bien longtemps à réagir !

Connaissant les amis d'Olana, cela restait à prévoir. Cependant, cette venue soulagea ses peines, car de tous, Nimïel semblait le plus doué pour mener à terme toutes sortes de négociations. Son entrée fit beaucoup d'effets. L'on s'attarda sur sa grâce et son maintien. Après un sourire à l'attention d'Olana, l'elfe s'inclina devant Dame Galadriel :

Nimïel : Je me présente à vous, Noble Dame, tout contrit de ma faute d'avoir osé enfreindre une sérénité qui est vôtre et que, dans un seul souci de prévoyance, vous tenez à préserver, mais un fait d'importance m'a poussé jusqu'aux abords de ce royaume. Dame Olana, ici présente, et moi-même, sommes lié par une indéfectible amitié, et la savoir seule sans l'un des siens, minait mon être de douleurs lancinantes. Porter haut et fier un tel sentiment ne m'accorda plus la grâce de me savoir en vie quant il était question de la sienne. Veuillez trouver un soupçon de grâce à ma démarche et m'ôter le poids de la honte d'avoir, à ce point, failli à tous mes devoirs de bienséance.

Ce discours énoncé en westron, eut le mérite de démontrer à cette noble Dame, combien le parler de cet elfe, gagnait en admiration. Une telle musicalité dans les mots, la prononciation, jusqu'à l'intonation, heurta sa sensibilité extrême. Bien que méfiante, elle accorda, tout de même, à cet ellon, une place parmi les siens :

Galadriel : Je lis en vous, tant de détermination. Vous aura-t-il fallu beaucoup de courage pour guider vos pas jusqu'à notre royaume.

Nimïel : Un peu de courage, et une bonne monture, je me dois de le confesser. Cette dernière, s'en est pourtant allée vers de plus nobles pâturages, n'en déplaise à la personne la chevauchant. Je ne saurai lui en tenir rigueur tant la vélocité de son galop m'a permis de retrouver au plus vite ma chère amie.

Un sourire illumina les traits de Dame Galadriel. Cet amour était bien vivace, en effet, comme ses intentions, à classer dans ses meilleurs souhaits. Une place lui fut accordée. Dès lors, l'elfe demeura silencieux, s'emplissant du moindre détail dont il aurait à se servir pour sa plaidoirie, car il devenait évident, à présent, qu'Olana subissait un jugement. Intempestif, certes, mais un jugement tout de même. Cirdan reprit la parole en westron afin d'être compris par Nimïel :

Cirdan : Dame Olana, les elfes sont par nature permanents dans la vie d'Arda, cela signifie, que tant que perdure cette Terre, nous suivons son destin par notre vie, nos us et coutumes s'y emploient, comme le mariage _immarri_*_,_ ce qui signifie, le mariage tel qu'Eru, Notre Père, l'avait souhaité, avant le cas particulier de Finwë et Miriel. Toutefois, lorsqu'une interruption de la vie se produit pour l'un des deux conjoints, alors il doit en être de même de leur mariage. Le fait est que Dame Neryëlle se trouve dans les cavernes de Mandos, suite à son décès, au seul jugement du Vala. Le mariage est donc considéré comme « _suspendu_ ». Il est peut-être temps d'en demander la « _dissolution_ », afin de régulariser vos fiançailles. Voici ce qu'il serait souhaitable de faire, mais derrière cette procédure, se trouve une reine dont la seule erreur a été d'accorder son cœur à un roi lui-même, perdu dans l'écheveau de ses propres sentiments. Un bien triste malheur pour tous.

Nerëm du clan des Lindor : Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Cirdan ? Un elfe ne peut faire état d'une telle demande ! Démettre un mariage, n'est plus concevable !

Galadriel : Cirdan, le Seigneur Nerëm dit vrai. L'acceptation de la demande de Finwë par le roi Manwë, de reprendre une épouse pour combler sa solitude après la perte de son épouse, nous a conduit à de biens triste événements pour nos peuples. Si leur unique enfant, Fëanor, n'avait pas quitté son père, suite à la mésentente avec ses demi-frères, son destin aurait été tout autre.

Olana : Comment pourrions-nous le déterminer de façon certaine. Peut-être était-ce seulement son destin ? En ce qui me concerne, vous me pensez intrigante et usurpatrice, mais je vous conjure de croire en ma bonne foi. Mon Amour est pur. Son poids est tel, que parfois, j'en souffre, et je ne peux freiner cet élan fougueux. Il me torture et me consume à la fois. J'aime Sa Majesté Thranduil et je jure sur ma vie, ne pas avoir eu à ma connaissance de ces révélations lors de notre rencontre. J'implore votre indulgence à mon égard, car seule ma volonté de l'aimer est coupable, mon ignorance à ce sujet, signait mon innocence.

Nessälda : Je ne peux croire en de telles paroles. Vous deviez en être consciente.

Olana : Comme vous l'étiez de vos torts, lorsque vous vous immisciez entre ses draps royaux ?

Un murmure de désapprobation s'éleva. La princesse serrait les poings de colère. Gabriel, tenta une fois de plus de calmer ces fureurs assassines, mais la jalousie féminine se heurtait à son incompétence. Ce n'était pas le genre de combat dont il avait l'habitude. Dame Galadriel éleva la voix. Elle n'aima pas l'intrusion de cette humaine dans les actes des siens :

Galadriel : Nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger l'attitude de la Princesse Nessälda.

Olana : J'oubliais que je n'étais pas des vôtres…du moins pas encore.

Thrörinn : Le devenir vous sera malaisé.

A nouveau le roi se leva :

Thranduil : Vous pensez-vous au-dessus de tous jugements ?

Thrörinn : Je suis un Noldo, obéissant à une monarchie établie par grâce divine dont la représentante est la Dame de lumière Galadriel.

Thranduil : Ce qui veut dire ?

Thrörinn : Que je ne reconnais aucune de vos monarchies non entérinée par les « dieux », qu'elle ne soit vôtre Seigneur Thranduil, comme celle du Seigneur Valrïn !

Olana : Après le serment de Feänor lancé, lors de la reconquête des Silmarils, les Noldor n'ont eut de cesse de se lier contre le Mal et ce malgré la condamnation des Valar. La dégradation des solidarités elfiques s'en est trouvée accentuée, nous en avons une magnifique représentation aujourd'hui.

Dame Galadriel : Nous condamneriez-vous pour notre courage ? Vous manquez de discernement Dame Olana !

L'elfine et l'humaine se firent face. Dans leurs yeux se lisaient une farouche détermination à emporter la partie. Olana ne s'était jamais autant investit dans cette discussion. Il lui semblait, quelque part, revivre son propre jugement devant la Cour :

Olana : Si j'ai manqué de discernement, veuillez m'en excuser. Par opposition, je me suis défaite d'un sentiment de culpabilité me torturant sans cesse. Je n'ai pas à rougir de mon amour, seulement de ne pas avoir connu plus tôt vos coutumes. Cependant, ma condition…d'_adaneth_, ne m'offrira pas l'éternité. Les Valar, à mon grand regret, ne me l'ont pas permis.

Le regard du roi s'attarda sur sa fiancée. La tristesse y transparaissait :

Nessälda : Retournez dans votre monde, laissez cet ellon à son elfine, et conservez le peu de dignité qui demeure en vous.

Thranduil : Cela suffit !

Olana : En ce cas, retrouvez la vôtre et ôtez de votre esprit cette volonté de reconquête Princesse. Il ne sera jamais à vous.

Nessälda : C'est une atteinte à mon honneur.

Olana : Non, c'est une mise en garde !

La voix d'Olana s'éleva. Dans ses yeux le cercle gris fonça. Gabriel tenta d'apaiser sa colère, mais elle semblait s'éloigner de son emprise. Elle demeura un instant figée, avant que ses mots ne s'échappent, heurtant l'ouïe délicate des elfes. Les sons résonnèrent dans l'hémicycle provoquant un inconfort certain. Tous portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles.

Seul Gandalf comprit ce qu'elle prononça. La menace, exprimé en valarin fut perçu comme un coup de semonce :

Olana : _Tu n'outrepasseras plus tes droits, car telle est ma volonté ! Malum est in vos ! __(LeMalin est en toi !)_

Effrayés, tous s'observaient en silence. Certains pensèrent avoir entendus le parler noir. Gandalf soupira. D'autres mots échappaient à sa connaissance :

Gandalf : N'ayez crainte, ce n'était pas le parler noir, mais une langue qui vous a été soustraite depuis le premier âge. Son audition est aussi désagréable que le parler de notre ennemi, mais il est pourtant d'appartenance divine. Le _valarin _!

Un désordre indescriptible agita l'assemblée. Qu'une adaneth, puisse connaitre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de la langue des Valar, paraissait inconcevable. De son côté, la Princesse Nessälda fut, un moment, décontenancé. Sa tête lui tournait, ses mains tremblaient. Quelque chose l'avait heurté…

Le regard porté sur Olana par Dame Galadriel, avait de quoi surprendre. D'où lui venait cette force ? La suspicion enflamma le cœur de la Noldor :

Galadriel : Quels ont été les mots énoncés Mithrandir ?

Le mage sembla hésiter. Il intercepta le regard de l'archange et comprit qu'apaiser valait mieux qu'attiser :

Gandalf : Dame Olana a émis son intention de prouver son repentir et non vous mentir. C'était empli de sincérité.

Gabriel lui adressa un signe de la tête. Les mots en latin seraient de sa seule traduction. Il ne fallait pas joindre la peur à la colère, cela n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Une protection sainte fut apposée à l'aide de quelques mots susurrés par ses soins.

Olana, encore sous le choc de ce commandement, reprenait son souffle. Elle vacilla et se retint de justesse à Thranduil, accouru auprès d'elle :

Thranduil :_ Meleth nin…_

Olana : Ce n'est rien, un étourdissement. Je n'ai pas déjeuné…

Thranduil : Vous tremblez…

D'un geste, il ôta son manteau et en recouvrit ses épaules. Il ne put empêcher un geste de réconfort en posant avec douceur ses lèvres sur son front. Déjà, un garde s'avançait vers lui. Les yeux noirs du monarque, stoppèrent dans son élan, le pauvre ellon :

_Thranduil : Qu'on apporte un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un siège ! Immédiatement !_

Voici ce que l'on risquait à provoquer Sa Dame. A la fois surpris et fier de sa fiancée, le monarque l'entourait d'un puissant amour, calmant son désarroi :

Thranduil : Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir _Mon Ange_, l'attaque dont vous avez fait l'objet, de la part de tous, méritait votre courroux.

Olana, captivée par les traits du monarque surprit l'ellon par sa réplique. Loin de lui témoigner un remerciement, elle se contenta d'appuyer une allégation prononcée par son fiancé lors de l'échange entre les deux rivales. Parfois, était dissimulé, dans les mots, la susceptibilité d'une femme. Dès lors qu'on la titillait…

Olana : _Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour un tel échange ?_ L'intimité de votre boudoir s'y serait-il prêté d'avantage ?

Etonné, le roi mit quelques instants à reprendre contenance. Dans l'attente de sa réponse, la jeune femme caressait, de son doigt, les lèvres entrouvertes de son monarque, le fixant avec insistance. Elle choisit délibérément de répondre à sa place :

Olana : Je me promets de remettre à votre souvenance vos paroles Majesté. Nous aurons, ainsi, tout le loisir d'en débattre… à notre aise. Cependant, il se pourrait que mes arguments ne soient teintés d'un soupçon d'indécence. En ferez-vous abstraction le moment venu ?

Troublé, Thranduil, hésita avant d'affirmer de sa voix grave :

Thranduil : Soit ! Je prendrai en considération vos doléances et vous inviterai, avec la volonté qui sera mienne, à vous donner audience en un lieu, par mes soins, choisit…

Olana : La salle au trône ?

Thranduil : Son apparat siéra à votre requête _Meleth nin._

Olana : Je m'en réjouis Majesté.

L'impétuosité d'un tel échange, captiva le roi. Cette femme le surprenait de jour en jour. Son assurance, comme sa hardiesse le comblait un peu plus, chaque fois.

L'agitation se calma alors que Nimïel, reprenait les débats :

Nimïel : Il est illégal d'avoir deux épouses, je l'ai compris à vos dires, mais dans le cas de Sa Majesté Thranduil, il nous faut faire une exception. Avoir aimé Dame Neryëlle avec la sincérité de son jeune âge, et éprouver en ce jour, une véritable passion pour Dame Olana, soulève un fait d'importance. Le respect éprouvé pour sa première épouse ne l'effacera pas de son cœur, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Aujourd'hui, les sentiments de cet ellon sont destinés à une autre. Faudrait-il, pour autant porter un jugement ? Condamner ? Au nom de quel principe devrait-on priver deux êtres d'un amour au-delà de la raison ? Afin de respecter les traditions elfiques, obligation nous serait faite, à nous, juges parmi les juges, d'étouffer, museler, briser, ce qu'au plus profond de ces deux cœurs s'y trouve ? Aimer n'a jamais été affaire de facilité, du moins pour les grandes passions. La douleur se lie à l'exaltation, et bien mal en soit celui qui s'en dédit. Soyez magnanimes. Offrez une chance à ces deux êtres. L'immortalité de Sa Majesté la dessert…Dame Olana n'en bénéficiera pas selon ses dires. Laissez-là vivre sa Passion avant qu'elle ne soustraie de son horizon, peut-être alors le roi, emploiera-t-il le reste de son existence à porter le poids de sa faute et Sa première Dame lui accordera-t-elle l'absolution. Elle aura tout son temps pour le faire…Que représente quelques années quant l'éternité vous est acquise ?

Les larmes d'Olana furent le plus bel hommage rendu à cet ellon, dont les mots nimbés d'un enchantement dû à ses dons, venaient de faire mouche. Un silence éloquent s'attarda en ces lieux. Neryëlle, calmée par les incantations muettes de l'archange, semblait vivre cet instant à travers le voile de sa possession. Elle ne put agir et se contenta de subir.

Asmodée, vivait à distance ce Conseil. La rage de savoir sa proie muselée, accentua sa détermination. Il redoubla de malice et sa lutte avec l'archange fut intense. _Satan_ se tenait à ses côtés.

L'Amour était un sentiment dangereux. Eblouissant, d'une puissance inégalée, il devenait difficile à combattre dès lors qu'une proie en était atteinte. La lutte, âpre, prenait une ampleur sans pareille. Il défit _Asmodée_ de son emprise et prit le partit d'intervenir, même s'il en connaissait les risques.

L'effet fut foudroyant. Nessälda releva le menton, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, Gabriel eut un sursaut, malgré ses forces, il ne parvint à endiguer le flot de fiel se déversant d'entre les lèvres de l'elfine :

Nessälda : Mes Seigneurs, accordons à cette humaine l'autorisation de détourner un monarque de Sa reine et louons le fait de les savoir s'unir sous le sceau d'une mortalité promise, ainsi, la faute s'en trouvera-t-elle amoindrie ?

Nimïel, jusque là, fier de son allocation, fut si déstabilisé, qu'il en demeurera coi. Jamais on ne l'avait battu sur son propre terrain. Des années de pratique et les félicitations de ses pairs l'avait conforté dans sa gloire, or, cette elfine venait des réduire à néant son réquisitoire et ce malgré les effets de magie enrobant chacun de ses mots.

Il se mit à détailler cette Princesse que l'on pensait magnifique et soudain la noirceur de son âme lui apparut dans son entière malveillance. Un regard de Gabriel, suffit à consolider son ressentit. Seule, l'intervention d'une force phénoménale pouvait apporter un semblant d'explication…

A nouveau, le désaccord, et la tempête souffla en _Lothlorien._

Sur les Terres sacrées de Valinor…

Un conclave fut précipitamment quémandé par les Valar. Tous avaient ressentis la noirceur. La peur engendrait la méfiance et _Manwë_ dû apposer, lui-même, un baume sur ces douleurs diffuses.

Le _Màhanaxar_ fut nimbé de l'anneau de brume.

Les Vanyar, surprit par la sacralité émanant de l'édifice en conçurent un réel ressentiment. L'on tenait un Conseil extraordinaire à l'intérieur du Temple béni pour la seconde fois depuis peu. Cela ne ressemblait guère à la quiétude et la paix régnant sur ces Terres Bienheureuses. Quels dangers menaçaient le Monde ?

A l'intérieur, _Mandos_ montrait sa colère. Les mots roulaient se répercutant avec une force incroyable contre les murs de marbre. Pour lui, seule la présence d'Olana en était responsable. L'humanité ne devait croiser le destin des elfes. Un tel fait lui semblait contradictoire. Il fallut toute la sérénité du Roi pour éteindre le feu :

_Manwë : Son destin est lié au nôtre, il en est ainsi. Le temps de décider autre, est révolu. Nous ne pouvons défaire ce qui s'est lié par-delà notre compréhension. Acceptons ce que Notre Père Illuvatar a, en son âme et conscience, a décidé pour nous tous._

_Irmo : Elle ne faillira pas. Son Amour est immortel._

_Mandos : Pas sa vie !_

_Elentàri : Je ressens sa souffrance…_

_Mandos : L'insignifiance des humains ne peut se dresser contre la puissance elfique._

_Vairë : Mon époux, ta colère n'apaise pas tes inquiétudes, mais elles les intensifient. Garde-toi d'un tel ressentiment. Notre Père à ses raisons. Louons sa prévoyance à nous tenir écarté, désormais, des maux perdurant en ce Monde. _

_Manwë : Illuvatar m'a enjoint à ignorer la noirceur. Elle n'est que passagère et quittera la Terre du Milieu._

_Estë : Mais…quelle est-elle, qu'il ne faille la soustraire ainsi de nos pensées ?_

_Manwë : Une graine cherchant à germer. _

_Yavana : Alors je rendrai cette terre stérile s'il le fallait, car aucun autre végétal ne saurait croître sans mon amour._

_Vairë : Une opposition se dresse contre cette force obscure…_

_Manwë : Elle a été portée à notre connaissance. Il est dit que son nom est Archange, il est dit qu'il a pour fonction d'intervenir sur la dimension mentale de l'être humain, il est dit qu'il est porteur de la connaissance et met la vérité à la portée de l'homme, il est dit, enfin, qu'il réunira la Voie Mystique de la foi et la voie Héroïque des œuvres…_

_Mandos : Quelles œuvres ?_

_Manwë : Celles décidées par celui qu'il nomme, le Très-Haut et tient lieu de Commandeur, comme Notre Père l'est pour nous, dans ses décisions._

Alors le calme régna à nouveau, car de tous ces maux, les Valar surent qu'aucun ne les atteindraient. Les voix s'apaisèrent, les chants s'élevèrent et l'on loua ces forces dont, enfin, tous les Valar prirent conscience.

Le conclave se dissout, alors que pour chacun renaissait l'espoir…

A l'intérieur de son palais, au sommet du _Tanniquetil,_ _Manwë_, face au vaste horizon se prêtant à sa contemplation, laissa échapper ses mots. Loin de s'élever avec grâce, ils peinaient à trouver leur destinataire :

_Manwë : Ils ne sont pas conscients de ce qui les attend…_

Alors, une voix s'infiltra en son cœur. IL lui parla, comme on parle à un enfant, ce qu'il était depuis sa création, et l'intonation rassurante d'Eru, nimba le cœur de _Manwë_ de miséricorde.

Miséricorde, un mot par lequel, le Créateur de ce monde, ouvrit son cœur à toutes les misères enfouies en cet être. IL l'écouta et lui parla :

_Eru : Je t'ai entendu Manwë. Ne t'abandonne pas à la peur…car Je serai là !_

_Dans le royaume de la Lothlorien…_

Olana porta la main sur son cœur, avant de la tourner en direction de l'elfe. Par ce geste d'affection, elle témoigna toute son affectation à Nimïel. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, seul le Malin pouvait contrer le pouvoir de ses mots, ce que Gabriel lui expliqua succinctement entre les éclats de voix s'élevant dans la pièce. Le roi laissait éclater sa fureur :

Thranduil : Princesse, vous êtes allée trop loin dans vos allégations, **j'exige** vos excuses envers notre fiancée !

Nessälda : Mais enfin Majesté, il est de mon devoir de vous ouvrir les yeux sur les intentions, néfastes de cette femme venue d'un monde dont nous ignorons jusqu'à son nom.

En un sens, ce n'était pas faux, et Elrond cru bon d'appuyer sur ce point :

Elrond : Bien que présenter d'une façon condamnable, ces affirmations ne sont point erronées…

Olana : Mes intentions sont louables et le monde d'où je viens s'appelle La Terre, comme celle sur laquelle mes pieds reposent. Il n'y a là aucune malice ni fantaisie.

Gandalf : Nous en sommes conscients Dame Olana, mais votre venue, ne peut empêcher de soulever certaines interrogations suspicieuses pour nombre d'entre nous. Malgré tout, je vous crois innocente du moindre sentiment néfaste envers n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Thranduil : Ayez souvenance de ce qui a été dit à Finwë par Manwë lui-même : « _Tu as entendu la sentence qui a été prononcée. Si Miriel, ton épouse, ne veut pas revenir et te libère, votre union est dissoute, et tu es libre de prendre une autre femme._ ». Je dois me rendre en Valinor et demander audience auprès du roi. Lui seul comprendra ma requête.

Elrond : Et si Dame Neryëlle choisissait de revenir vers vous ? Qu'en serait-il ?

Le monarque baissa la tête. Le poids lui semblait si lourd. Sa fiancée prit la parole à sa place :

Olana : En ce cas, je m'en retournerai dans mon monde et me soustrairai de l'existence de Sa Majesté. Je ne saurai me dresser contre la volonté de son épouse…

Thranduil : Ce qui a été délié ne se renouera jamais !

Galadriel : Elle et vous êtes unis pour le temps de votre immortalité.

Thranduil : Dois-je lui faire espérer une éternité de mirages ?

A court d'arguments, beaucoup s'abîmaient dans un silence pesant. Seul le Seigneur Valrïn, eut les mots adéquats pour le rompre, du moins le pensait-il :

Seigneur Valrïn : Et s'il était temps pour le changement ? Faisons preuve de courage. Osons briser une loi obsolète. Tout lien peut être dénoué. Ne vaut-il pas mieux inviter l'honnêteté en lieu et place d'un principe devenu désuet ? Les sentiments évoluent au rythme de l'existence. Des milliers d'années de vie commune tendraient à le prouver. Ne demeurons point enfermer dans nos convictions, nous n'en ressortirions pas grandis…Cela doit-il se maintenir en l'état rêve ?

Les mots de l'archange, enrobés de miel, s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit de cet ellon. Sa clairvoyance s'apparentait, à s'y méprendre, à de la piété, fait surprenant pour un elfe, considéré comme peu glorieux par ses pairs. La curiosité de Gabriel, s'en trouva grandit. Comme souvent, la sagesse n'était pas l'apanage du plus fort. La petitesse recelait parfois des trésors.

Dans les pensées de l'être de lumière, la sacralité même du mariage, ne pouvait être compromise. Pourtant, dans le cas de son petit séraphin, il n'avait plus le choix. Le grain de sable introduit dans le rouage du plan céleste l'avait amené à reconsidérer ses principes.

Si seulement, Olana s'était présentée au Prince Thranduil, avant qu'il ne se lie à Neryëlle, cela aurait été tout autre. Une fois encore, l'on avait bien œuvré parmi les forces du Mal.

Une fois de plus, ce fut le féminin qui l'emporta sur le masculin en assenant le coup de grâce :

Nessälda : Le courage ? Celui d'écarter une épouse de la vie de son mari, roi de surcroît, afin qu'une autre n'usurpe sa place, les mains rougies du sang d'un autre ? Une meurtrière, est-ce donc ce que vous souhaitez offrir à votre peuple ? Assoir une intrigante sur Votre trône est un sacrilège !

Thranduil pâlit. Comment ces faits pouvaient-ils être portés à la connaissance de la princesse ? Gabriel, soupira. Ainsi, ce qu'Asmodée avait tenté par la séduction, _Satan,_ l'osait par la force. Comme toutes les tentatives de l'ange déchu, cette dernière, déloyale, porta ses fruits. Tous dévisagèrent le monarque. Ses traits tendus, trahissaient la connaissance de cette douloureuse confession :

Olana : Ne l'accusez point de mille mots. Je suis la seule responsable. Oui, j'ai assassiné mon époux. Il en allait de ma propre vie. Je me suis défendue de sa perfidie et du mal qu'il n'a cessé de me prodiguer. De son trépas je plaide coupable, de l'intention de mon acte, je clame mon innocence. Après avoir provoqué la mort de l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde dans la souffrance, il m'aurait tué ! Je me suis sauvée de la noirceur de mon destin.

Il ne pouvait y avoir de plus monstrueuse révélation. Les visages reflétaient l'horreur, autant que l'empathie chez certains. Le Seigneur Valrïn, fut tenté de poser sa main sur l'épaule du roi, en un geste de réconfort, mais il s'en abstint, se contentant de lui adresser un regard compatissant.

Nessälda portait haut son triomphe. Galadriel, quant à elle, perdit sa contenance. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'un tel fait ne l'avait atteint aussi profondément. Bouleversée, ses mots peinaient à se mettre en ordre. Tout n'était que confusion. Il lui semblait revivre de bouleversants événements lorsque décision fut prise de quitter Valinor, il y a bien longtemps de cela :

Cirdan : Assez ! _Ma hanyalyen_ ! (Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?)

Percevoir de la colère dans la voix du Seigneur Cirdan, était rarissime. Le chaos était compréhensible, certes, mais ce n'était pas digne d'un elfe qu'il soit _adan_ ou _niss_ (homme ou femmes elfes).

Cirdan : Reprenez-vous ! Allons ! Nous ne sommes pas en droit de juger de tels faits. Commis hors de ce monde, seuls les juges du peuple dont est issue Dame Olana, en on été pourvus. Je rappellerai que les fiançailles sont un temps privilégié, pour le dialogue, l'appropriation des différences, et en ce cas, elles sont énumérables et complexes. Seule la qualité des dialogues entres fiancés leur permettront de conditionner leur vie future, s'il devait en exister une. S'aimer, c'est se respecter, construire un espace durable, serein ou la poursuite d'un tel sentiment sera plus entière et totale. Sa Majesté Thranduil était dans la confidence, cela ne fait aucun doute, ce qui signifie, que Dame Olana n'a pas fait preuve de traîtrise. Nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui, quant à vous Princesse Nessälda, puisse les Valar faire preuve de commisération envers un tel comportement. La honte m'accable ! Que la paix revienne en vos cœurs. Nous reprendrons ces discussions plus tard.

Dame Galadriel posa un regard étrangement sombre sur le vieil elfe :

Galadriel : Nous louons votre sagesse Cirdan, cependant, il va de soi que ces révélations, demandent réflexion.

Thranduil : Nous partons immédiatement pour Mirkwood !

Galadriel : Cela ne se fera pas Thranduil. Dame Olana demeurera en ce royaume. Vous et moi en avons bien conscience.

Thranduil : Prenez garde ! Vous outrepassez vos pouvoirs Gente Dame !

Gandalf eut un mouvement de recul. Les débats prenaient une ampleur démesurée. Celeborn tenta de calmer son épouse :

Celeborn : Gardons l'esprit clair et serein. L'émoi nous submerge. La sagesse nous impose de prendre du recul.

Galadriel : Bien entendu mon époux, vous avez mon appui.

Celeborn : Nous ne pouvons statuer sur le sort de Dame Olana dans un tel état d'esprit.

Galadriel : Je m'en remets à votre bon sens. Demain la sérénité sera redevenue nôtre.

Gabriel répandit un voile d'apaisement à l'aide de puissants psaumes, occultant le don pénétrant de Dame Galadriel, laquelle s'en trouva dépossédée pour un temps indéfini. L'urgence de la situation l'y avait enjoint. Fatiguée, l'elfine prit appui sur le bras de son époux et quitta les lieux.

Thranduil se précipita vers Olana, que deux gardes encadraient. Cirdan émit un ordre bref :

_Cirdan : Accordez-leur quelques instants et cette Dame vous suivra._

Olana saisit les mains du roi, mais ce dernier, dans un élan passionnel, la prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres baisèrent son front, et ses mots apposèrent le réconfort sur le cœur meurtri de son amante :

Thranduil : Gardez confiance _Mon Ange_, demain, le temps sera plus clair.

Olana : Je sème le chaos partout…

Thranduil : Il n'en est rien. Vous êtes Ma fiancée et deviendrez Mon épouse quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Reposez-vous _meleth nin_ et promettez-moi de vous alimenter.

Olana : Oui, Majesté. Demain sera un autre jour.

Les gardes émirent un geste et Olana, ne souhaitant aggraver la situation, les suivit. Le regard de l'ellon la suivait toujours, alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière les portes. A son tour, il prit congé de l'assistance sans prêter la moindre attention à Nessälda qui, dans un moment de lucidité, laissez couler ses larmes de repentir…

L'archange se détourna de ses hôtes. L'elfine avait séché ses pleurs, et attendait sa venue, c'était parfaitement clair. Une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard. Accompagné, d'un sourire lubrique, elle fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. L'indécence de ce geste n'atteignit nullement l'archange, habitué à de telles provocations. Les Seigneurs elfiques, bien trop occupés à échanger leurs vifs ressentis, ne prêtèrent guère attention à cet étrange duo. Gabriel en profita, pour s'adresser à qui de droit :

Gabriel : _Ex hoc corpus Asmodée_ ! (Sors de ce corps Asmodée !)

Une voix rocailleuse lui répondit. Le contraste avec la finesse des traits de la princesse, était saisissant :

Nessälda : _In tempore suo_ _Michaeli Archangelo _! En son temps archange Gabriel !

Devenues indispensables, les paroles sacramentelles, sortirent, en flot continu, d'entre les lèvres de l'archange. Ses mains emprisonnèrent celles de l'elfine, laquelle résista les premiers temps, en persiflant, avant de s'abandonner à cette puissance céleste :

Gabriel : Je parle en ton nom jeune fille…_Sanctus, fortis, immortalis, adjuva me Nessälda, famulam tuam indignam. Ab omni periculo, a morte aeternâ animae et corporis, ab insidiis inimicorum, visibilium seu invisibilium eripe me_. (Seigneur, puissant, immortel, délivrez-moi, Nessälda, votre servante, toute indigne que je sois. Délivrez-moi de tous dangers, de la mort de l'âme, et de celle du corps, et des embûches de mes ennemis, tant visibles, qu'invisibles.)

Nessälda : _Macte animo_ ! (Bon courage !)

Gabriel : _Tua_ _mano si è appesantita su lei. Tu affili la lingua come un serpente…_ (Ta main s'est appesantie sur elle. Tu aiguises ta langue comme un serpent…)

Nessälda : _Sono il serpenti._ (Je suis le serpent.)

Gabriel : _Vai _! Va-t-en !

Nessälda : _Sono partito_. (Je suis parti.)

L'échange fut interrompu. L'archange apposa un signe sur le front de l'elfine. Ses yeux clairs semblaient se noyer dans les iris bleus pâles de Gabriel. Il crut y apercevoir une larme perler :

_Gabriel : Comment vous portez-vous princesse ?_

_Nessälda : Pardon…que m'est-il arrivée ?_

_Gabriel : Un étourdissement. Princesse, demeurerez-vous quelques temps en Lothlorien ?_

_Nessälda : Le temps d'éclaircir…euh mes pensées sont confuses…_

_Gabriel : Ce n'est rien. Prenez un peu de repos. _

_Nessälda : Je ressens tant de bienfaits à vos côtés…_

_Gabriel : J'en suis conscient. Allez dans la paix, mon enfant._

Parvenu à la hauteur de l'archange, Nimïel salua humblement la princesse, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne :

Nimïel : Elle est très pâle.

Gabriel : Sa vie la quitte.

Nimïel : Ne pouvez-vous intervenir ?

Gabriel : Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard…hélas.

Un battement d'aile, attira l'attention de Jack et Zorgûnn. Un point noir se dirigeait droit vers eux. Aliénor se leva promptement. Sa vue, excellente, distingua très nettement Roäc. Le corbeau décrivit un large cercle avant d'atterrir en catastrophe sur l'herbe jaunie. Il secoua ses ailes et sautilla jusque vers la jeune femme, laquelle venait à sa rencontre :

Aliénor : Vous êtes Roäc, le corbeau de Sa Majesté Thranduil, non ?

Le volatile pencha sa tête sur le côté avant d'ébouriffer son plumage, ce qui fit rire le lutin :

Roäc : C'est exact, noble Dame. Votre compagnon de voyage, Gabriel, m'envoie solliciter votre aide. Dame Olana est retenu au royaume de la Lothlorien. La liberté lui est refusée. Le Conseil a été fort mouvementé et tous se méfient d'elle.

Jack : Je m'en doutais ! Fallait qu'çà foire !

Roäc : Cette noble personne m'envoie vous prévenir… un grand danger guette la fiancée du roi. Elle doit fuir, tout comme le roi, et vous devez les y aider.

Mic Mac : Comment qu'on va s'y prendre ?

Roäc : Il a parlé d'un magicien de grand renom…

A l'annonce de ces mots, Alachnÿ se leva tel un ressort. Son sourire s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles, et l'on perçut un léger trémolo dans l'intonation de sa voix :

Alachnÿ : _Mihi gloria_ _!_ _Barba non facit philosophum…_ mais… l'auréole de prestige ! (Gloire à moi ! La barbe ne fait pas le philosophe…). Par _Barbos,_ mon latin est quelque peu rouillé, j'espère ne pas vous avoir énoncé les nombreuses qualités de mon concombre galant ! Enfin, l'on me place en tête de cortège…il était temps ! Allons-y mes amis. Je vais sauver notre Olana et son galant de cette catastrophe imminente. Oh et puis tiens, au diable l'avarice, je vais sauver tout le monde !

Jack : Eh, oh ! Ou tu vas comme çà l'ancêtre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces conneries ?

Alachnÿ : Vous l'avez entendu ? Je dois faire sortir, au nez et à la barbe de tous ces elfes précieux, la fée et son prince charmant afin de les délivrer de leur prison. Vaste programme, mais réalisable pour une sommité telle que moi ! Bien, qu'attendons-nous ?

Zorgûnn : Doit-on faire quelque chose de spécial ?

Alachnÿ : Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Je me charge de tout.

Jack : 'Tain, j'aime pas çà !

Déjà, le magicien s'avançait vers la forêt. Jamais personne ne l'avais vu courir aussi vite. Ses mains, agrippées à son manteau, soulevaient vaillamment le lourd tissu, dévoilant deux mollets poilus. Le lutin ricana. C'était bien le moment ! Lui, exultait littéralement :

Aliénor : Mais…

Elle faillit buter contre le mage dont l'arrêt brutal avait surpris tout le monde :

Alachnÿ : Ah, j'avais oublié de vous préciser…plus aucune parole. Je viens de disperser une brume de magie qui devrait nous rendre invisible. Ceci dit, un seul mot, et nous serions repérés. Je sais, c'est un manquement à ma formule, un oubli fâcheux lors de sa conception. Enfin, rien qui ne puisse entraver ma détermination. Souvenez-vous, aucune parole ou nous nous retrouverions comme des glands, face à ces trublions et ce n'est pas du tout l'image que je souhaite laisser à mes admirateurs.

Orlyänne souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle adorait la fantaisie de ce curieux personnage et un peu d'action n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Les chants s'étaient tus, comme il se devait au moment où les elfes prenaient leurs repas.

Ce fut avec circonspection que le petit groupe s'avança plus avant à l'intérieur du domaine elfique. Le puissant charme protecteur en compliqua d'avantage les manœuvres du magicien.

Sans cesse à l'affût, tous les sens d'Alachnÿ étaient en éveil. Orlyänne et Aliénor n'en revenaient pas de se déplacer ainsi sous le nez de tous ces elfes. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux se trouvait à l'intérieur de leurs talans afin de savourer leurs déjeuners, quelques uns demeuraient à l'extérieur, vaquant à leurs occupations.

Seul, l'un d'entre eux releva la tête de son ouvrage en scrutant devant lui. Jack crut s'étouffer en stoppant net sa marche, mais le magicien, confiant, l'enjoignit à poursuivre. Comprenant que son triomphe était certain, et impatient de le savourer, une fois sa mission accomplie, il souriait sans discontinuer et posait, de temps à autre, son index sur ses lèvres afin de leur remettre à l'esprit sa recommandation.

Gabriel, droit et fier, attendait assis sur une branche, en compagnie de Cirdan et Gandalf, lesquels discutaient âprement. A la vue du mage, l'archange haussa un sourcil. Comme toujours, ce personnage fantasque était aussi incontrôlable qu'une horde de barbares. L'istari, dont les pouvoirs le hissaient au même rang que l'archange, sentit leurs présences et sa conversation cessa net. Gabriel fit un effort immense pour contrer ses pensées et les diriger dans une autre direction. Il n'était pas évident de se mesurer à un maïar dont les compétences équivalaient presque les siennes.

Pourtant, la petite troupe finit par s'éloigner. Avant que ce ne fût fait, Gabriel désigna discrètement le chêne où le talan du roi se trouvait. Jamais Alachnÿ ne lui avait autant sourit, il se permit même une petite révérence. Un seul être avait le don de mettre en émoi l'archange et il se trouvait là, dans un périmètre un peu trop restreint à son goût.

Posé sur la table, le repas du roi attendait, intact. L'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Seul le vin, disposé dans une carafe de cristal, trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Alors qu'il se servait un troisième verre, il entendit un bruit persistant sur la terrasse…comme un gratouillis. Sans doute un oiseau ou un autre petit animal, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant sur la plateforme, sauf que la bête en question possédait deux longues oreilles pointues tombant avec malice sur les côtés d'une frimousse sale, agrémentée de deux gros yeux l'observant avec curiosité.

Il reconnut immédiatement le lutin qui se hâta de poser son index sur ses lèvres en secouant vigoureusement la tête :

Thranduil : Que faites-vous là, petite personne ?

Une fois de plus, le lutin secoua la tête posant sa main sur sa bouche :

Thranduil : Vous ne pouvez pas parler ?

Le gnome acquiesça en désignant la corde sur laquelle il était accroché. Il l'enjoignit à faire de même, et sans se poser la moindre question, le roi enjamba la terrasse et se laissa glisser le long du cordage.

Parvenu en bas, Alachnÿ chuchota une formule complexe, ressemblant à un vague borborygme d'ours mal léché. Cependant, cela fit effet, car le souverain devint, lui aussi, invisible de ses pairs.

A force de signes, il finit par se faire vaguement comprendre du monarque. Il devait, en sa compagnie, délivrer Olana. Tous deux se présentèrent devant le mallorne où deux elfes montaient la garde.

Là encore, le curieux personnage barbu, officiait avec une assurance incroyable, n'omettant, à aucun moment, de sauvegarder sur ses lèvres un sourire de circonstance.

Il y eut un moment ou le monarque douta de lui, mais vu la tournure que prenait les événements, il finit par y croire lui-même. A un moment, ils faillirent buter contre une elfine qui descendait le repas d'Olana. Thranduil pu s'apercevoir, qu'il était intact. Seul une pomme avait été consommé, et encore, pas dans sa totalité.

Le mage, quant à lui, fut beaucoup plus intéressé par la beauté de l'elleth. Néanmoins, il se reprit et tous deux parvinrent enfin devant la lourde porte. Alachnÿ produisit un léger bruit, éloignant le garde en faction quelques secondes, le temps de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Olana tournait sa tête dans toutes les directions. Elle aussi sentait une présence. Le roi s'approcha doucement et l'enserra par la taille en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, puis, il colla ses lèvres contre son oreille :

Thranduil : Chuuut…c'est moi _Mon ange_. Je suis avec le magicien de votre monde. Il nous a rendus invisible et va faire de même pour vous.

Elle sentit un léger trouble l'envahir et petit à petit se dessina le contour de deux silhouettes. La première chose qu'elle vit d'Alachnÿ fut ses gros yeux l'intimant expressément de se taire, ce qu'elle se résolut à faire docilement, avant de se saisir de la main royale et y déposer un baiser ardent.

Le mage pencha sa tête sur le côté en souriant de plus belle. Ah, l'Amour !

Lorsqu'il désigna la porte, les amants comprirent qu'il était temps de prendre la fuite. Ni une, ni deux, le grand barbu tira le lourd battant vers lui d'un coup sec, provoquant la stupéfaction du garde. Une telle vision le décontenança. Il n'y avait personne et la porte, grande ouverte, demeurait béante sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit.

Avant de commettre son crime de lèse majesté, du moins le pensait-il, le mage haussa les épaules dans un geste de dépit devant le monarque, puis, il serra son poing et frappa avec une force surprenante sur le visage de l'ellon, lequel s'écroula comme une masse.

Inquiet, il se pencha vers sa victime, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert de ce coup de traître, avant d'enjamber son corps et disparaître dans l'escalier…

Des bruits épars leurs parvenaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Ils hâtèrent leurs pas.

La vision qui les attendait, au-dehors, était indescriptible. Les elfes, affolés, couraient dans toutes les directions. Les amis d'Olana attendaient, non loin de là, en cherchant de toutes parts, la cause de pareil affolement. Soudain, l'elfine de feu renifla, puis leva la tête vers le ciel.

Il n'y avait rien, du moins pour ceux qui tentaient d'y apercevoir quelque chose, mais pour cette elleth doté d'un sens inné de l'odorat, c'était la mort …

Lorsqu'elle baissa son visage vers eux, ses yeux exorbités brillaient. Alors, elle hurla :

Orlyänne : **_A dräkor, a dräkor !_**

Il ne fut pas utile de traduire ses paroles. Aussitôt, elle devint visible aux yeux de tous, mais peu lui importait. Gabriel, attiré par le danger, s'avançait vers eux en courant :

Gabriel : Fuyez ! IL la cherche. Mettez-là à l'abri. Je vous retrouverai !

Un à un, les amis de la jeune femme apparurent et tous, se mirent à courir dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.

Sur la colline faisant face au royaume de Dame Galadriel, _Satan_ admirait le survol de _Nisös, _encore invisible pour tous sauf lui et son fidèle lieutenant Asmodée. Admiratif, ce dernier observait son maître à la dérobée. Il l'apostropha :

Satan : Que se passe-t-il ?

Asmodée : Pourquoi est-elle si importante à vos yeux, Maître ?

Sa réponse fut cinglante :

Satan : Elle est l'espoir…le devenir que je me dois d'anéantir…

Ses ongles noirs griffaient les flancs de sa monture. Le sang perlait :

Satan : Je pars. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis ici…

Le passage entre les deux mondes, se fit en un lieu où régnait une nuit perpétuelle. Une brèche ouverte, en ce monde, que l'illustre ange déchu, emprunta à la hâte, avant de disparaitre dans un panache de fumée.

Plaire à son Maître…cela avait toujours été dans les prérogatives du démon, aussi s'attela-t-il à scruter l'horizon à la recherche du monarque et de cette femme dont la valeur semblait sans limite.

A force de détermination, il finit par les distinguer parmi le désordre, franchir les limites du royaume.

Les cavaliers fuyaient vers l'ouest à vive allure. Une grimace déforma ses traits. Avant que ses mains n'aient eu le temps de saisir son arbalète, sa décision était prise.

Il banda ses muscles…

Son tir fut un succès.

Le plaisir de contempler le roi se courber sur son cheval, tandis que celui-ci s'élançait dans une folle chevauchée, fut intense !

Olana se mit à crier :

Olana : Le roi a été touché !

Zorgûnn, empoigna la bride de la monture de l'ellon et la tint fermement dans sa main afin de guider l'animal.

Leur course fut épique, et le roi fit un énorme effort afin de conserver sa posture. Il lutta un temps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et chuter à terre. Aussitôt tous firent halte. Olana se précipita en courant vers son fiancé, fit pivoter son corps, se pencha sur sa poitrine…

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue alors qu'elle hurlait :

Olana : **Son cœur a cessé de battre !**

* Adaneth : veut dire humaine, femme, mais mortelle.

* Oblation : action par laquelle, on offre quelque chose à Dieu.

* Immari(e) : ce terme, fait partie du triptyque Tolkiennien, Arda Immarri(e) – Arda Marrie – Arda Guérie, en anglais Arda Unmarred – Arda Marred – Arda Healed, et en Quenya Arda Alahasta – Arda Sahta/Hastaina – Arda Envinyanta.

Arada Immarri(e) est Arda telle qu'elle aurait dû être avant la profanation de Melkor, mais elle n'a jamais existé en dehors de la Grande Musique. Arda Marrie est l'Arda dans laquelle le Légendaire se déroule. Quant à Arda Guérie, c'est ce qu'Arda deviendra lorsque le Marrissement (ou souillure), sera défait, après la défaite de Melkor le Marriseur.

Le mariage Immari(e), est donc considéré, comme pur.


	46. Chapter 46 Over the rainbow

Bonjour à tous.

J'ai pris mon temps pour la rédaction de ce chapitre, je l'avoue. J'avais besoin de faire une petite pause et de poster d'autres textes. Tes conseils, Méliane, ont faits leurs petits bonhommes de chemin, comme quoi, tout avis est bon à prendre. Mettre une partie en application va, je pense, être bénéfique pour la suite d'Obsession.

Pour accompagner la lecture, j'ai puisé dans le répertoire classique :

\- The best of Classical Music – Mozart, Beethoven, Bach…

Trois heures de musique…voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire pour mon chapitre tout en longueur, comme d'hab.

Merci à mes lecteurs.

Bonne lecture.

A bientôt.

Arakïell

Chapitre 46

Over

The rainbow

(Par-delà l'arc-en-ciel)

Sous les ailes de la colère…

Un cavalier étranger en ce monde, le visage tordu par la haine, enjoignait sa création à semer le chaos. Ses paroles,

portées par le vent mauvais, s'infiltraient partout, semant le désordre. Son maître, n'avait de cesse d'avilir l'homme. S'en prendre à cette créature faible, le conduire à la haine et au désespoir par le biais de guerres sanglantes, était depuis longtemps déjà, mis en pratique par _Satan_. En ce monde, les elfes, bien trop parfaits au goût d'Asmodée, méritaient bien, eux aussi, leur part de malheur et de désespoir. Semer la discorde entre leur propre fratrie était un commencement. Le reste allait suivre…en son temps. Néanmoins, le démon ressentait l'impatience de l'ange déchu.

Il n'était pas exclu que le dernier signe ne lui soit donné. Le temps pressait _Satan_. La fin de sa repentance approchait. S'il devait bouleverser le monde, bon nombre d'opportunités s'offraient à lui, mais il devait se hâter. Posséder un atout tel que Sauron, permettrait certainement de nuire avec plus de réussite. Il lui faudrait juste frapper fort.

_Morgoth… _

Un nom qui, à lui seul, représentait le Mal absolu. Le plus puissant des Ainur, _Melkor_, tel qu'on le nommait avant la destruction des arbres de _Valinor,_ demeurait dans les vides éternels, enchaîné les pieds tranchés, telle une bête immonde...

Autrefois, _Lucifer_, le plus puissant des anges, jouissait de la préférence de son créateur, et aujourd'hui, lui aussi, errait sous terre, emprisonné dans sa laideur quant il avait représenté la beauté suprême.

La réunification de ces deux destinés, bien qu'espérée par le démon, demeurait un acte risqué, à la fois par la difficulté de le défaire d'une prison bien gardée, comme pour la part d'inconnu qu'exigeait un tel plan. A qui aurait-il affaire une fois la liberté offerte ? Cependant, l'aide de cet allié providentiel, offrait à _Satan,_ de quoi bouleverser la donne dans les deux mondes à la fois.

La méconnaissance sur cet être et ses plans de grandeur demeurait le dernier rempart à abattre pour _Satan_. Cela aussi se travaillait. Son intelligence et sa fourberie, pourvoirait à apporter la lumière sur ces zones d'ombres, même s'il détestait toute clarté. Sauron devait être manœuvré avec finesse, et il ferait en sorte que cela soit ainsi.

En attendant, la servitude exemplaire du démon de la luxure, suffisait à peine à canaliser la haine avec laquelle il s'acharnait sur le peuple elfique. Tout à sa joie de les savoir en peine, il haranguait sans cesse le dragon :

Asmodée : _Necat ! Necat !_ (Tue, tue !)

La vue, phénoménale du dragon, permettait de distinguer le moindre détail à la surface de cette terre, seule une chose le freinait la difficulté à s'approcher de l'épicentre de ce royaume. Sa peine à briser l'enchantement entourant cette forêt malgré ses attaques fulgurantes, amoindrissait son triomphe. Malgré tout, il ne cessait de voler au-dessus de la cime des arbres, opérant d'impressionnantes contorsions dues à son exceptionnelle souplesse.

Encore soustrait à la vue des elfes, il gonfla son abdomen, fit naître le feu dans ses entrailles avant de le souffler en un jet continu. De longues flammes bleues léchèrent la végétation encore un temps protégé par le pouvoir de Dame Galadriel.

Dès que le brasier ardent du monstre s'échappa de sa gorge, il devint visible pour tous. Les archers elfiques tentèrent de viser son ventre là où tous dragons possédaient une peau plus fine, mais rien n'y fit. Bien qu'il était imprudent de regarder un dragon dans les yeux, quelques courageux osèrent l'affronter. Son regard hypnotique et pénétrant les plongea dans un état de transe dont peu en réchappèrent.

D'autres furent lacérés par les griffes de _Nisös,_ l'une des armes les plus redoutables de cet animal. Selon les ouvrages anciens, il était écrit qu'elles pouvaient trancher les armures des tueurs de dragon comme un aviron fendait l'eau d'un lac. Hélas pour les valeureux soldats, ce fut le cas. D'autres périrent de la plus horrible façon étouffés par la queue de l'animal, enroulée autour de leurs corps…

Accompagné de Cirdan et de Gandalf, Gabriel tenta d'unir ses forces à celles déjà amoindries par son malaise, de la Dame de lumière. Alors qu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de son époux au sommet du mallorne, l'archange ouvrit les paumes de ses mains en direction des cieux, se joignit sa pensée à celle de l'elfine et ses incantations, demeurées discrètes jusque là, s'en trouvèrent intensifiées. Un dôme se forma au-dessus du royaume de la Lothlorien. Constitué d'une lueur fantomatique mordorée, il repoussa les flammes virulentes de _Nisös_, tuant dans l'œuf, sa volonté de destruction.

Le démon entra dans une rage folle, hurlant des insultes aux elfes. Ses yeux, rougis par la haine, reflétait la malignité dans toute sa puissance. Ce fut alors qu'il distingua, à la lisière des arbres, des fugitifs…

Son sourire s'élargit.

Asmodée ne possédait pas de carquois, mais il sortit de l'intérieur de son vêtement un long bâton noir semblable à une flèche, banda son arc, et repéra les longs cheveux blonds du monarque. A son tir, fut jointe une malédiction. Lorsque le projectile s'ancra dans les chairs de l'ellon, une certaine jouissance enflamma son être. Par delà le chaos, l'on pu entendre un cri bestial, celui de son triomphe.

Un instant décontenancé, Gabriel maintint sa protection sur le royaume noldo alors que le malheur frappait, de plein fouet, le cœur d'Olana...

_Nisös_ fut rappelé auprès de son Maître après avoir décimé, alentours, une grande partie de la végétation.

Le démon ordonna à Azog de retourner à _Dol Guldur_. Lui et son dragon demeurèrent quelque temps à admirer l'étendue du carnage, avant de se décider, à battre en retraite…

Jack et Zorgûnn furent les premiers à faire halte. Le cri de la jeune femme avait déchiré les cieux tels le tonnerre un soir d'orage. Chacun avait planté son regard dans celui de l'autre. Le monarque faisait peine à voir.

Seul Alachnÿ savait ce qu'il fallait faire et le temps pressait. Après avoir littéralement, sauté, de son cheval en course, il accourut vers eux les traits tirés. D'un geste brusque, il écarta les deux compères. Jack faillit rétorquer, puis il se ravisa et préféra conserver le silence.

Au sol, Olana serrait passionnément le corps de son amant contre elle, se refusant à l'inéluctable. Le magicien, tout à son attention, ignora ses peurs, se concentrant sur la blessure corporelle de Thranduil. A l'aide de Jack, il positionna le corps sur le côté, examina attentivement la flèche encore plantée à hauteur de son omoplate gauche et s'adressa à Zorgûnn :

Alachnÿ : Zorgûnn, brisez cette flèche ! Ne tirez surtout pas sur la pointe, il faut que je l'allonge à plat dos. Faites vite, le temps nous est compté !

L'elfe eut un moment de surprise. Les plumes apposées avant l'encoche, étaient d'un noir de jais avec des striures rouges sang. Il eut beau chercher dans ses nombreux souvenirs, pareilles ornementations ne s'était offert à son regard, dans son monde.

Ses terres disposait d'un code bien précis en matière de couleurs sur les armes, c'était ainsi que l'on reconnaissait les clans ennemis et l'importance de l'attaque.

Ici, la place et le choix, des plumes, habituellement deux de poules pour une de coq, semblait avoir été choisis avec malice afin d'en accentuer la course et l'implantation dans les chairs. Elles n'appartenaient, à aucun animal connu, d'où un épaississement du mystère de leurs provenances.

Il se promit d'en parler à Jack.

Les mains de l'ellon se posèrent de part et d'autres de la flèche, et d'un coup sec, brisa le bois à hauteur du fût. Lorsqu'il jeta le morceau à terre, l'ellon ouvrit les yeux d'effroi…il bougeait tel un énorme ver de terre, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de se produire, le mage allongea le souverain à plat dos, sur le sol, puis il se plaça à genoux, sur le côté des flancs de l'elfe. Tous le regardaient avec curiosité.

Il déchira la chemise de lin, frappa un grand coup au niveau du sternum, positionna ses mains, l'une sur l'autre, au milieu du thorax, et appuya de tout le poids de son corps.

L'on vit la poitrine de l'ellon s'enfoncer entre chaque compression.

Aliénor avait les yeux exorbités, ses mots s'échappèrent malgré elle :

Aliénor : Mais…que lui fait-il ?

Mic Mac : Quèque çà peut faire ? Il est déjà mort !

Orlyänne décocha une claque sur la tête du lutin. Mécontent, il se tourna vers l'impudent ayant osé un tel geste. Il était inutile de préciser que ses désirs de vengeance se calmèrent instantanément à la vue de l'elfine de feu dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil. Malgré tout, le lutin marmonna à son encontre :

Mic Mac : _De toute façon çà sent l'sapin cousine !_

Et il s'écarta prudemment. Jack se mit à genoux près du magicien :

Jack : Deux pressions et je souffle, ok ?

Le magicien acquiesça de la tête. Tous deux semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde :

Alinéor : Êtes-vous sûrs de vous ?

Jack : Faut choquer l'cœur Al…le faire repartir.

Alternant les gestes, tous deux s'acharnèrent à remettre sur le chemin de la vie un monarque dont la glorieuse existence ne méritait une telle fin. A force de détermination, ils finirent par provoquer un gargouillis dans la poitrine du blessé que l'on vit, soudain, se soulever en un mouvement régulier.

Olana, faisait preuve d'un surprenant silence. Elle adressa, seulement, un sourire de reconnaissance à ses amis, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le roi. Le mage tourna, à nouveau le corps du blessé sur le côté :

Alachnÿ : Ce n'est pas fini Olana, le plus dur reste à faire. Cette flèche n'est pas seulement empoisonnée, elle recèle une magie noire d'une rare puissance.

Orlyäne : Mais vous réussirez à l'enlever, n'est-ce pas ?

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Me prendriez-vous pour un jeune apprenti ? Bien évidement que mes talents vont me le permettre…enfin…je pense.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil. Soudain, il fut conscient de sa bêtise. Oser provoquer un être aussi bouillonnant qu'un volcan en éruption, ce qu'elle était sur le point de devenir, relevait du suicide ! Aussitôt il marmonna dans sa barbe une vague excuse qu'elle prit pour argent comptant en plissant les yeux marquant ainsi un reliquat de mécontentement. Le lutin, lui, persista dans son optimisme. Tout ce qui lui importait, était de rendre un peu d'espoir à son amie Olana :

Mic Mac : C'est pas une petite flèche qui va t'faire peur l'magicien !

Alachnÿ : Couillu serait bien l'impudent osant remettre mes compétences en doute. Cependant, il faut bien avouer que cette dernière n'est pas ordinaire, tout de même. De toute façon, il va nous falloir trouver un abri afin que je puisse pratiquer le rituel adéquat.

Jack : Le rituel ? Quel rituel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ? Une blessure est une blessure, point !

Aliénor : Allons Jack, dans ton monde peut-être, pas dans le nôtre.

Jack : 'Tain, on avait bien besoin d'çà ! Bon, on va repérer les lieux avec Zorg et on revient.

Alachnÿ : Hâtez-vous ! Tout doit être terminé avant la fin du jour.

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Alachnÿ : Avez-vous déjà vu les forces de l'ombre œuvrer en pleine lumière ?

Jack : Excuse-moi, mon pote, mais c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes de copiner avec des démons. Moi et les charlataneries à deux balles…

En râlant, le mercenaire entraîna son ami Zorgûnn à sa suite. Aliénor posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage. Il semblait contrarié :

Aliénor : N'y prêtez pas trop attention Alachnÿ…il n'a pas l'habitude.

Alachnÿ : Il la prendra vite dans ce monde-ci Aliénor. Nous en avons la parfaite démonstration sous nos yeux.

Aliénor : C'est son esprit cartésien. Son monde est si…dur.

Alachnÿ : Son monde est déjà perdu.

Aliénor : Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?

Alachnÿ : Si vous connaissez une petite prière, c'est le moment pour vous de nous en faire profiter.

Olana, jusqu'ici silencieuse, prit la parole :

Olana : C'est mon rôle Aliénor. Je chasserai les ténèbres de son corps.

Alachnÿ : Comment ?

Olana : Mon amour y pourvoira.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Alachnÿ prit la main d'une femme entre les siennes sans aucune intention perverse de sa part :

Alachnÿ : Vous irez le chercher, là où je ne pourrai me rendre.

Elle répondit par un signe. Aliénor, s'approcha de son amie l'entourant de son affection et lui offrit un peu de réconfort :

Aliénor : Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver ma douce.

Orlyänne : C'est un grand roi de splendeur et les monarques de son genre ne meurt jamais, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent !

Mic Mac : Vouai, c'est tout comme elle dit la dragonne ! Et puis j'suis là moi, la frangine…

Olana leur offrit un bien pauvre sourire. Malgré la tournure que prenaient les événements, un infime espoir subsistait et il subsisterait toujours :

Olana : Je crois en vous Alachnÿ, comme je crois en chacun de vous, mes amis.

Faisant face à un petit bois clairsemé, se trouvait une colline, dont la roche dénudée, présentait une large anfractuosité. Abritée des vents, et protégée des regards indiscrets, elle offrit un cadre parfait aux pratiques du magicien. Fort heureusement, il avait été prévenant. Sa trousse, non loin de lui, contenait tout un attirail, dont lui seul en comprenait l'usage.

Il posa sa besace à terre, gardant un œil sur le lutin, tout en s'approchant d'Olana. Tel un trésor, le corps du roi était couvé avec la plus grande attention. Ses mains, sans cesse, effleuraient le visage émacié de son fiancée. Malgré son inconscience, il luttait contre une profonde souffrance. Mêmes les paroles apaisantes de la jeune femme, ne lui procurait aucun réconfort…

Le mage, bourru, fit preuve d'une étonnante attention. En silence, il s'approcha d'elle, effleura sa main avec chaleur et lui sourit. Au doigt de la jeune femme, étincelait l'anneau d'argent, symbole de ses fiançailles, dont nul métal n'aurait pu imiter la beauté. Un temps surprise, elle adressa ce personnage surprenant, un regard où brillait la reconnaissance, puis il prit la parole :

Alachnÿ : Cela va être un moment pénible Olana, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Olana : Vous avez toute ma confiance.

Il lui adressa une mimique rassurante, avant de relever ses manches.

Après avoir fouillé, et sorti de sa trousse de curieux ustensiles, le mage se racla la gorge avant de s'exprimer :

Alachnÿ : Il ne s'agit plus de fanfaronnade mes amis ! _Le savant parle avec peu de mots, mais il utilise ses mains !_ Telle est la devise de ma Confrérie…Est-ce utile d'ajouter que je ne m'y conforme sur aucun point, bien naturellement. Je ne puis m'empêcher d'_emmerder _mon monde, que voulez-vous c'est ainsi ! Ce que je m'apprête à faire devant vos prunelles ébahis, un peu d'autosatisfaction m'encouragera pour la suite, ne ressemble en rien aux quelques tours de magies admirés dans les foires…Il sera, ici même, question de sorcellerie ! Qu'on se le dise, le moment n'est plus aux tergiversations, mais à l'action. Nous ne sommes pas loin d'un exorcisme et la paire d'ailes ne m'offrirait pas son pardon si ma mission échouait, mais j'en ai mâté des plus ardus que cela…enfin…je crois. Non, en fait, je ne suis plus très sûr de rien, alors le mieux est de se lancer.

Le lutin se dissimula derrière Aliénor en positionnant ses deux index en un signe de croix :

Alachnÿ : Ne t'inquiètes pas le gnome, même l'être le plus démoniaque ne voudrait pas de ta minable carcasse.

Mic Mac : M'en fiches ! J'me protège quand même.

Alachnÿ : Ceci dit, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Alors voilà, je vais extraire la partie la plus complexe de cette flèche, mais encore faudra-t-il accompagner mon geste de paroles protectrices. Il faut savoir que mal fait, cette pratique qui, au départ, se voulait salvatrice, pourrait lui être fatale. Je ne sais de quoi il en retourne. Pour avoir pratiqué pas mal de médecine, un peu particulière, ce qui m'a valu, le plus souvent, pas mal de déboires, je n'en ai pas moins la science infuse. Ce cas, tout à fait particulier, me fait penser que, malgré mes nombreuses années de pratiques, je vais m'en remettre un peu à la divine providence, si vous me permettez.

Jack : C'est rassurant !

Alachnÿ : Je ne vous le fait pas dire, c'est ce qui rend la manœuvre exaltante.

Orlyänne : _Drörr mok ikpout !_ (Ce magicien est fou !)

Alachnÿ : Voilà, comme vous dites.

Chacun s'observa en silence. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout :

Alachnÿ : Orlyänne, quand je vous le commanderai, crachez votre feu. Contrer l'ennemi avec ses propres armes reste encore un procédé qui a largement fait ses preuves.

Jack : Alors, tu vas vraiment opérer en aveugle ?

Alachnÿ : Parfaitement. Laissez faire mon génie. Il m'a sauvé de situations bien inconfortables, plus d'une fois, croyez-moi.

Aliénor haussa les épaules face à l'interrogation muette du mercenaire. Olana baisa le front de son aimé et prononça quelques paroles avant de faire silence :

Olana : Faites ce qu'i faire Alachnÿ…

Sur un morceau e linge propre, le mage disposa une série de petits outils à usage médical qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à un scalpel, une pince non coupante, et d'autres objets dont la signification échappait à beaucoup.

Afin de s'encourager, il commenta ses faits et gestes :

Alachnÿ : Pour l'instant, l'embout de la flèche fait office de « _bouchon_ », mais dès l'instant où je vais y toucher, la plaie va saigner, entraînant une accumulation de sang à l'intérieur de la cavité pleurale. Les conséquences peuvent être graves et provoquer un étouffement, comme lors d'une noyade…cependant, vous avez la chance d'avoir devant vous, un médecin de premier ordre…

Alors que ses paroles n'avaient d'autres prétentions que lui offrir un peu de courage, il saisit le scalpel. La lame brillante, s'approchait de la blessure :

Alachnÿ : …et comme tout médecin de premier ordre, le geste est essentiel…

D'un mouvement concis, la lame incisa les chairs noircis du monarque. Un sang noir s'écoula et l'on vit le bout de la flèche s'agiter de curieuse façon. A la hâte, Alachnÿ jeta son instrument à terre et psalmodia des incantations, dans une langue dont il était le seul en son monde avec ses confrères, à en connaitre le sens. Mots complexes, fortement désagréables, provoquant d'étranges ressentis…

Ses doigts fouillèrent la plaie, tentant désespérément de se saisir du corps étranger. Au fur et à mesure, sa voix prenait des tonalités surprenantes.

Le monarque souffrait, cela se distinguait sur ses traits. N'y prêtant, pas le moins du monde attention, le magicien continua ses incantations en augmentant le son de sa voix. Le roi commença à montrer des difficultés respiratoires. Entre ses lèvres, l'air sifflait de curieuse façon…l'on aurait dit un animal.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Vas-tu enfin venir, saleté ? Aliénor, préparez-vous à me donner cette petite fiole posé sur le linge dès que j'aurai sortit ce morceau de métal…

Elle lui répondit par un signe.

A nouveau, ses paroles s'élevèrent, cette fois, en une sorte de chant profond, dont certains mots revenaient sans cesse. Sa voix de baryton emplissait le silence, ce silence assourdissant…

Un borborygme s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du monarque, accompagné d'un filet de sang. Olana pâlit. N'était-il pas en train de mourir sous ses yeux ?

Toutes les forces du mage s'unirent pour tirer sur le morceau de bois ancré dans la chair. Ce fut alors qu'il se mua en un animal rampant. Alachnÿ eut un mouvement de surprise.

En lieu et place de l'embout de flèche qu'il venait d'extraire, s'agitait une tête ovale marquée d'un signe cabalistique. De toute son existence, pareil cas ne s'était jamais présenté. Il haussa le ton de sa voix :

Alachnÿ : **_Mortecouille_**, lâche prise, maudite chose !

Après un dernier effort, il tomba à la renverse. Dans sa main, la tête noire d'un serpent rattachée à une partie de son corps, gigotait.

Il la jeta à terre et tous eurent un mouvement de recul devant cette abomination…tous, sauf l'elfine de feu qui d'un coup de talon, écrasa cette chose immonde, puis elle leva son pied et cracha le feu sur les restes de ce petit bout d'animal. La chose disparut en un nuage nauséabond.

Olana abreuvait, sans discontinuer, des paroles en latin dans le creux de l'oreille du monarque. Ses traits, s'apaisèrent quelque peu :

Alachnÿ : Aliénor…

Déjà, elle lui tendait la fiole, qu'il déversa dans une grande partie, à l'intérieur de la blessure :

Mic Mac : Quèque c'est ?

Alachnÿ : De l'eau consacrée.

Mic Mac : Quoi ?

Olana : De l'eau bénite.

Jack : Tu vas lui balancer çà dans sa plaie ?

Alachnÿ : A quoi pensez-vous que nous avons affaire, hum ? **Parce que le serpent laisse Satan utiliser son corps, une malédiction fut placée sur tous les serpents.**

Les doigts du lutin mimaient des cornes qu'il pointait en direction du sol :

Jack : J'aurai tout entendu !

Olana : Avez-vous tout extrait Alachnÿ ?

Alachnÿ : Comment savoir ? C'était assez tenace. Seul l'avenir le dira. La tête contenait le poison, le reste n'a pas lieu de demeurer _inside._ (En dedans en latin.) Je vais poser un drain, ainsi, s'il devait subsister un résidu, il sortira de lui-même.

Jack : Tu vas lui glisser une invitation peut être ?

Alachnÿ : _Merdasse_, je ne supporterai pas que l'on douta de moi, tout autant que les croyances de cette jeune femme ! Si votre monde Jack, avait été plus attentif au Mal, sans doute ne serait-il pas sur le déclin à l'instant où je vous parle.

Jack : Et qui te dis que c'est le cas ?

Alachnÿ : Aussi farfelu que vous puissiez me voir, je n'en suis pas moins un être doté de clairvoyance…en plus de mon génie, qui ne saurait être remis en question d'ailleurs, cela ne fait aucun doute. Allons, ne perdons plus de temps. Il faut espérer que la nuit lui soit profitable. Et c'est là ma chère enfant que les compétences de Gabriel vont entrer en jeu.

Olana : Il n'est pas là Alachnÿ.

Alachnÿ : Détrompez-vous Olana, il n'a jamais cessé de l'être.

A travers sa souffrance, elle sut qu'il disait vrai. Une vague de chaleur gonfla son cœur d'un immense espoir. Il fallait y croire, et pour parfaire les soins du magicien, elle sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

L'une des particularités de l'elfine, à part cracher du feu et battre à plates coutures tous les mâles osant quémander un corps à corps, qu'il soit ludique ou guerrier, était d'avoir une ouïe particulièrement développée. En période de _rarlänen*_, le sommeil n'entrait pas dans ses prérogatives. Assise à terre, elle taillait un morceau de bois, lorsque ses sens en alerte, la firent se dresser comme un ressort. Un bruit attirait son attention et sa curiosité la poussait à agir.

Elle enjamba le corps de Jack, profondément endormi, et s'éloigna du campement à pas feutré. L'ouïe n'était pas le seul de ses sens développé, sa vue l'était pareillement, et malgré le pâle reflet de la lune, elle parvint à se diriger dans cette semi-obscurité.

Guider par les échos d'une conversation, sa marche se ralentit. A la base d'un rocher, était accroupis quatre vilaines créatures, en grande discussion. Leur langage, quoique incompréhensible pour l'elfine, n'en demeurait pas moins teinté d'une certaine animosité. Les physiques, disgracieux de ces êtres, n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Prudente, elle banda ses muscles prête à bondir au cas où. Bien lui en pris. Un petit animal eut le malheur de provoquer un bruissement dans les herbes, non loin d'elle, et les quatre créatures se tournèrent d'un même élan dans sa direction. D'emblée, ils se saisirent de leurs armes, ce qui fit comprendre à l'elleth qu'ils n'auraient aucunement l'intention de la convier à leurs papotages.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et de toute façon, un peu d'action ferait baisser son taux d'adrénaline grimpé au seuil maximal de dangerosité. Tout naturellement, elle se découvrit et leur adressa un bonjour à sa façon, c'est-à-dire un sourire, pour commencer, suivit d'un geste beaucoup moins empreint de sympathie, en dégainant son poignard.

Ils déclamèrent quelques mots dans leurs langues, ce à quoi, Orlyänne leur répondit par une formule de politesse, tout droit sortit de sa besace :

Orlyänne : _Börrlach, mäïnenn pröch !_ (Sales têtes de porcs !)

Surpris, ils se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. De quelle race était donc cette elfine ? Et cette chevelure rouge ? Tout à leurs interrogations, le cheminement de leurs pensées s'accéléra subitement et l'attaque fut, encore, ce qu'ils surent mettre le mieux en pratique.

Sauf que…

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'imaginer ce qui était sur le point de se produire, et déchaînée par une montée d'hormone destructrice, l'elleth en avait déjà trucidé deux, le troisième ne tarda pas à agoniser au sol, la gorge tranchée…quant au quatrième…

Ce furent les hurlements qui éveillèrent les dormeurs. D'un bond, tous se dressèrent sur leurs jambes. Olana, le corps de son aimé contre elle, jeta un regard vers Aliénor :

Aliénor : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce. Alachnÿ reste avec toi, nous allons voir de quoi il en retourne.

Aussitôt, Chacun suivit Zorgûnn, le plus à même de se guider dans cette obscurité.

Un spectacle saisissant les attendait. L'elfine faisait face à un être immonde qu'elle tenait d'une main de maître. Le lutin ne put s'empêcher d'émettre son avis, lorsqu'il s'assura, bien entendu, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger alentour, ce qui était plus prudent :

Mic Mac : Pouah ! Quelle face de rat !

Orlyänne : C'est bien mon avis également, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas aimé ma formule de politesse.

Aliénor, Jack et Zorgûnn n'en revenait pas. Leur amie, tenait…par les couilles, où du moins ce qui avait l'air d'y ressembler fortement, un être immonde ne cessant de pousser des cris d'orfraies. Jack s'approcha de lui en souriant :

Jack : Ah oui, je sais, çà fait mal, hein ? Que veux-tu l'ami, on n'peut plus la tenir quand elle est dans sa période fastueuse ! Alors, qui es-tu ?

Le lutin, fanfaron, crut bon d'en rajouter une couche :

Mic Mac : T'as une sale gueule ! Hein ? Vous trouvez pas qu'il a une sale gueule ?

Avisant les cadavres à terre, Aliénor interrogea son amie :

Aliénor : Mais…ils sont tous morts ?

Orlyänne : Ils n'ont pas faits preuve de politesse à mon égard. Tu sais combien j'attache une grande importance aux bonnes manières.

Zorgûnn souriait :

Zorgûnn : Ils l'ont payé chèrement.

Mic Mac : Ouais ? Et ben bon débarras, çà f'ra à manger pour les mouches !

Orlyänne : J'ai gardé celui-ci en vie afin de vous le présenter. Pourrions-nous en tirer quelque chose, ou dois-je le vider comme un poulet à l'instant ?

A ces mots, la chose maintenue par la main de fer de l'elfine, se mit à couiner avant que des paroles très compréhensibles ne sortent de sa gorge :

\- Arrgh ! Pitié !

Aliénor : Ce n'est ni un elfe, ni un nain, ni un semi-homme, ni un orque…

Zorgûnn : Mais ça nous comprend.

Aliénor s'approcha de lui :

Aliénor : Qu'es-tu exactement ?

Gobelin : Un gobelin…

Orlyänne : Il me semble bien en avoir aperçut lors de la bataille devant la montagne des nains…

Jack : Ok. Ou tu crèches ? Ou sont tes potes ?

Aliénor tourna la tête vers son ami et fronça les sourcils :

Aliénor : J'ai déjà du mal à te comprendre, alors lui…Où sont les tiens, et que faisiez-vous par ici ?

Gobelin : On chassait et sans faire le mal en plus ! Vous êtes des amis des elfes ?

Aliénor : Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser à cela ?

Gobelin : Lui, là !

Il désigna de sa main décharnée Zorgûnn dont l'air impassible le laissait pantois :

Gobelin : Les elfes veulent nous anéantir, ils nous espionnent sans cesse et nous pourchassent sans se lasser. Ce sont des menteurs !

Zorgûnn : Tu ferais bien de choisir tes mots avant de nous offrir ta parole.

Jack : Fais gaffe, mon pote, il déteste qu'on l'énerve, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à cracher l'morceau vite fait. Vous nous suiviez c'est ça ?

Le prisonnier cracha à terre ce qui fit plisser le regard de l'elfine de feu :

Gobelin : Qui c'est elle ? J'ai jamais vu une couleur de cheveux comme la sienne. Vous ressemblez pas aux elfes du roi Thranduil.

Jack : Mais si, seulement je mets mes oreilles pointues les soirs de gala uniquement, sinon, on est de la même clique. Alors tu vas gentiment te mettre à table et nous dire pourquoi vous nous suiviez ?

Gobelin : Se mettre à table ?

Orlyänne : Parler, avant que je ne t'arrache la langue.

Gobelin : J'ai rien à dire, sinon que vous n'irez pas loin. D'autres vous cherchent…et quand ils vous tomberont dessus…vous cracherez vos boyaux !

Alors que tous se lançait un regard pantois, la main de l'elleth se desserra quelque peu…il n'en fallut guère plus au gobelin pour tenter une manœuvre délicate : mordre la main de l'elfine !

Décontenancé, elle lâcha sa proie en fixant ses doigts de façon intense. Le lutin la rappela à la réalité :

Mic Mac : Le gland s'échappe !

En un bond, Orlyänne disparut sous les frondaisons des arbres, à la poursuite du fuyard. Jack et Zorgûnn, le sourire aux lèvres attendaient sur place :

Jack : T'inquiètes, ça va pas êt'long !

Effectivement, un couinement plus tard, l'on vit réapparaître l'elfine. Elle exultait :

Zorgûnn : Alors ?

Un doigt passé sous la gorge, suffit comme explication. Jack ouvrait ses mains vers elle :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que j'vous avais dit ?

Tout à son admiration, il souhaita s'approcher d'elle dans le but de la congratuler, mais il se ravisa immédiatement :

Jack : Euh, on va p'être oublier çà ma belette, mais j'te félicite quand même.

Le sourire de son amie, rattrapait largement son étourderie :

Jack : Bon, tout çà c'est bien beau, mais va falloir mettre les voiles. La cavalerie va bientôt rappliquer.

Mic Mac : Qui c'est la cavalerie ?

Jack : Leurs potes ! Tu crois pas qu'ils sont venus seuls ? Allez on remballe !

De retour au campement, Orlyänne fut récompensé d'un : « _Bravo la mante religieuse_ ! », par le mage, avant de clamer, haut et fort, l'interrogation que tous se passait en boucle :

Alachnÿ : Comment allons-nous transporter le roi ? On ne peut décemment pas le ligoter sur son cheval…

Olana : Mais vous n'y pensez pas !

Aliénor : Bien entendu qu'il ne le pensait pas Olana.

Orlyänne : Je prendrai le Grand roi de splendeur contre moi !

Plus qu'une suggestion, cet ordre ne laissa guère de possibilités d'émettre un autre avis. Ainsi, l'on aida l'elfine à hisser l'elfe inconscient sur la selle. Elle le maintint si fort qu'il semblait avoir été lié à elle. Le lutin sortit son sourire torve des grands jours. Parfois les gestes, évoquaient, à eux seuls, l'étendue d'une profonde pensée. Le signe assez évocateur adressé à l'impudent, eut le mérite d'être très clair.

A quelques heures de la levée du jour, la troupe quitta le bois de bouleaux clairsemés, parsemé de gros blocs de pierre. Sous quatre d'entre elles, demeurait, pour l'éternité les gobelins. Leurs seuls torts, avait été de croiser la route d'une elfine sous l'emprise d'une tempête hormonale digne du déluge de la Genèse !

Cette dernière, bien que « _chargée_ », se trouvait en tête des cavaliers. Son odorat au aguets, lui rappelait sans cesse le danger de cette fuite, aussi prenait-elle grand soin de l'être dont elle avait la responsabilité.

Bienveillante, le moindre souffle défaillant du roi lui faisait baisser la tête vers son visage afin de le surveiller. A peine avaient-ils commencé à galoper, qu'elle siffla entre ses dents. Zorgûnn connaissait ce signe distinctif signifiant que quelque chose clochait. Il fit stopper les autres et tous s'approchèrent de l'elleth. Il suffit d'écarter légèrement le roi pour laisser entrevoir une large auréole rouge sur sa tunique.

Le mage fit immédiatement descendre le corps du souverain à terre et souleva sa chemise…

La blessure s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse !

Aliénor : Comment se fait-il…

Alachnÿ : Comment se fait-il quoi ?

Le ton de sa voix monta dans les aigus :

Jack : Eh, oh, calmos l'magicos !

Mic Mac : Ahahh, çà fait une rime.

Jack : Cà marche aussi pour toi l'nabos !

Alachnÿ : Je me calmerai selon mon bon vouloir. Par _Barbos_, je déteste que l'on me reprenne comme un apprenti ! De toute façon, il fallait bien s'y attendre. Il devrait se trouver dans un lit et non sur un cheval.

Olana : N'y a-t-il pas un village tout proche où nous pourrions… ?

Jack : Oui ?

Olana : Dérober un chariot. Je sais, ce n'est pas habituel chez moi de vous parler ainsi, mais une vie est en jeu…je ne peux demeurer dans le droit chemin, et le regarder mourir pour des histoires de convenance.

Mic Mac : Ah, tu m'plais là frangine. T'inquiètes, j'vais t'aider moi. Tu l'auras ta carriole et avec un ch'val tout frais et p'être même quèque chose à grailler parce que là, j'crève la dalle moi, avec le pain des bonzes !

Olana : Merci Mic Mac…

Orlyänne : J'accompagnerai le gnome et veillerai à ce que tout se passe correctement…

Jack haussa un sourcil et le lutin fit une grimace :

Aliénor : Mais, nous ne savons même pas quelle direction prendre. De toute façon, vers qui nous tourner, nous ne connaissons personne en ce monde.

Olana : Si. Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui viendra à notre secours…Bilbon Sacquet !

Orlyänne : Ce petit morceau d'homme ?

Jack : La Comté, c'est un endroit parfait pour disparaitre quelques temps…de toute façon, c'est là où j'voulais aller au départ…avant…

Olana le visage penché sur celui de son fiancé, lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Tout dans ses gestes trahissait l'Amour l'unissant à cet être :

Olana : Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet saura se montrer généreux avec nous, j'en suis persuadée.

Jack : Seulement, y'a comme un hic Je n'sais pas me diriger par ici. Même me fier au étoiles, pour donner un sens biblique à cette aventure à la…bref, elles ne sont pas à la bonne place !

Aliénor : Ne t'énerves pas Jack. Cela ne sert à rien.

Zorgûnn : Tâchons de trouver un village. Il sera toujours temps d'aviser par la suite.

Jack : Bon, en tous cas, on s'dirige vers l'est. C'est déjà çà.

Mic Mac : Et comment qu'tu sais çà ?

Jack : On t'a jamais appris qu'le soleil se lève toujours à l'est ?

Mic Mac : Ben non, seulement à voler ! Et çà, c'est pas rien frérot.

Jack : Ouais, ben le jour où tu l'verras s'lever à l'envers, tu pourras faire ta prière. Enfin, j'espère qu'il se lève à l'est par ici…oui, il doit forcément se lever à l'est.

De dépit, l'elfine cracha une boulette de feu et soudain, les traits du magicien s'éclairèrent :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Orlyänne, venez par ici et veuillez nous faire profiter de votre feu interne. Il va nous servir à cautériser la plaie ! Ah ! Parfois, il me vient des traits de génie me laissant pantois. Si Prince était là, lui, chanterait mes louanges !

Jack : Et ben c'est bien dommage, parce qu'il n'est pas là. Va falloir t'y faire…Ok, on t'attend ici, et surveille le bien celui-là.

Avant même d'attendre la réponse du lutin, l'elleth l'attrapait par sa veste élimée et le portait à hauteur du visage :

Orlyänne : Tout va très bien se passer. N'est-ce pas Mic Mac ?

De mauvaise grâce, le lutin acquiesça, bien malgré lui :

Mic Mac : T'en doutais cousine ?

Amélie, s'était enfin assoupie. Les traits reposés, un ronflement sonore commençait à résonner à l'intérieur de la chambre. Cela fit sourire Prince Charmant. Chaperon Rose et Opéca, pour une fois, trouvèrent à s'entendre en se parlant avec un semblant de gentillesse. Leur conversation, à voix basse, n'en demeurait pas moins teintée d'inquiétude :

Chaperon Rose : Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais il me semble que les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir sur nos jolies têtes.

Opéca : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ca va chauffer pour nous quand ils vont découvrir…

Prince Charmant : Vous n'avez rien à craindre. J'ai promis, avec moult emphase, ma protection à votre égard et bien mal celui qui s'en dédit.

Opéca : C'est justement ça qui m'fait peur.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le battant de bois rebondit contre le mur. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessinait la silhouette de Tauriel. Droite, le regard statique, ses paroles aiguisées piquèrent les jeunes femmes comme autant de pointes acérées :

Tauriel : Où se trouvent vos amis, vous qui semblez vous jouer de moi depuis si longtemps ?

Le bruit avait éveillé Amélie en sursaut. Chaperon Rose posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule, avant de répondre de sa plus belle voix :

Chaperon Rose : Le bonsoir est pour vous charmante elfine. Quelle est donc la raison de ces vilaines manières, qu'il ne faille éveiller, dans son sommeil, une pauvre femme fatiguée ?

Tauriel : Votre interrogation ne répond pas à ma question.

Chaperon Rose : Je l'avais bien compris ainsi, mais je ne puis rien vous offrir d'autre. Je ne suis pas attachée à chacun des pas de mes amis. Il me semble que le roi leur a autorisé un libre déplacement dans son royaume…

Tauriel : Nous les cherchons partout.

La vieille dame, trop heureuse de glisser son petit mot dans cet échange, y alla de sa petite remarque :

Amélie : Dans chaque recoin dans chaque trou ?

Chaperon Rose : Attention ma bonne Amélie, il ne faudrait, en aucune façon, froisser cette damoiselle. Nous ne sommes que des invités à ses yeux et puis notre hôte n'est pas une habituée de nos remarques pertinentes qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous…et au monde dont nous provenons.

L'ironie des paroles n'échappa nullement à l'elfine, qui toisa Chaperon avec dureté. Depuis le début, ces deux-là ne s'estimaient guère, il n'y avait pas besoin d'un dessin de grand maître pour s'en rendre compte. Complètement décontenancé, Prince tenta une manœuvre qui valait, seulement, le prix de ce qu'il proposa :

Prince Charmant : Nous vaquâmes à nos occupations, tout à fait ordinaires ceci étant, lorsque vous fîtes irruption de bien charmante façon, je l'admets aisément, dans cette pièce avec, à nos dépens, une interrogation dont nous ne trouvâmes aucune réponse convenable à offrir. Vous nous en trouvez contrits.

Chaperon Rose : Prince, tes conjugaisons désorienteraient ton _Louis le Quatorzième_ lui-même. Adaptons-nous au savoir de chacun, lequel ne possède pas toutes tes compétences mon ami.

Tauriel : Cela suffit ! Sans doute retrouverez-vous un semblant de mémoire et de politesse, en allant goûter au confort de nos geôles ?

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Vous n'oseriez pas…si ?

Tauriel : Garde ! Conduisez les prisonniers dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Que les honneurs leurs soient rendus.

Chaperon Rose ramena le châle sur les épaules d'Amélie. Le regard qu'elle adressa à l'elleth se voulut sciemment provocateur :

Chaperon Rose : Vous pouvez bien vous gonfler d'importance, seule votre repentance sera lourde à porter. Quand comprendrez-vous, enfin, qu'il ne sera jamais à vous ?

Tauriel : Votre impertinence sera châtiée.

Chaperon Rose : Est-ce une promesse ? Parce que si tel est le cas, je peux bien en rajouter d'avantage.

Prince Charmant : Chaperon, sans doute devrions-nous ne point faire attendre ces gardes.

Chaperon Rose : Bien sûr Prince, l'on ne saurait émettre un refus à une si aimable invitation. Que voulez-vous notre politesse nous perdra.

Tauriel : Je vous remercie de nous faire profiter d'une telle finesse d'esprit. L'intimité de nos prisons vous y aidera grandement !

Chaperon Rose : Ma rousse amie, vous poussez vos civilités jusqu'aux derniers confins de la flatterie.

Amélie dut interrompre ce charmant intermède menaçant de tourner au pugilat et poussa discrètement sa petite péronnelle devant elle. Prince sortit son mouchoir et s'épongea galamment le front. Dépité, il secouait sa magnifique chevelure doré, laquelle avait pris un essor incroyable. Dommage qu'il n'en fut de même pour le reste, car, hélas, sa bonne humeur légendaire venait de fondre comme neige au soleil :

Prince Charmant : Je vous l'avais bien dit que nous finirions par manger le pain moisi des cachots !

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre. Un froid piquant s'infiltrait jusque sous leurs vêtements. L'automne allait très bientôt laisser sa place à l'hiver. Une saison de plus dans cette aventure incertaine pensait Aliénor. Combien s'en écoulerait-il encore avant qu'elle ne prenne fin, si cela devait se produire un jour…

L'attente fut longue et chacun se demandait s'il avait été judicieux de confier cette mission au tandem Orlyänne Mic Mac. Une association à haut risque, mais qui, cependant, porta ses fruits, puisqu'enfin, le bruit de roues sur la terre attira l'attention de Zorgûnn, Jack et Aliénor. Il fallait être certain que ce fut eux, mais comment se hasarder à s'en assurer lorsque les armes faisaient défauts ? Armés, seulement, de bâtons, les trois compères tentèrent le tout pour le tout et se montrèrent. Bien leur en prit. L'elfine, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, tenait fermement, des rennes et dirigeait de main de maître un chariot tiré par deux chevaux à la stature impressionnante. Jack y alla de son petit avis en apercevant les deux mastodontes :

Jack : Eh ben faut espérer qu'on nous file pas l'train. Ca doit faire une moyenne de combien ça ?

Mic Mac : T'es jamais content toi ! En tous les cas, y'a à grailler derrière. Mais faut quand même pas traîner. V'ont pas êt'content les glands quand y's'rendront compte…

Aliénor : Installons Sa Majesté à l'arrière et filons.

Il y avait tout un bric à brac à l'arrière. De gros paniers en osier, chargés de légumes frais, des cordes, quelques outils, mais surtout un petit tonnelet de bière qui attisa le sourire du lutin :

Mic Mac : C'ui là, y sont pas prêts d'le r'voir en peinture !

L'on dégagea rapidement une place et installa le monarque. Son visage, bien à l'abri contre le cœur d'Olana, trahissait toujours la souffrance. Tous tentait de faire diversion afin de ne point porter au pinacle une inquiétude grandissante, jusqu'au lutin lui-même qui demeura aux côtés de son amie, ses grands yeux plongés dans les siens. Sa petite main sale effleura celle de la jeune femme :

Mic Mac : Te fais pas du mouron Princesse, y va s'en tirer. Il est fort ton roi !

Il enroula une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs autour de l'un de ses doigts :

Mic Mac : Y sont beaux tu sais…tu pourras m'en couper une mèche frangine ? J'la porterai toujours contre mon palpitant, promis juré.

Olana : Promis juré, mon petit lutin.

La carriole s'ébranla direction l'Est. Ce matin-là, le ciel était clair, et l'air vif sentait bon la bruyère poussant sous les arbres. Une envie de passer au-dessus de toutes ces épreuves les liait plus que jamais. Un regain d'énergie semblait les y pousser. Aucun ne parlait, trop occupé à demeurer aux aguets. Heureusement, leur meilleure alliée se trouvait être cette formidable elfine à la force surprenante. Son sourire ne flanchait jamais. Elle leur devait bien cela.

Le soleil était à son zénith, lorsqu'ils firent une halte. Droit devant se présentait les Monts Brumeux. Les trois compères étaient aux avants postes, observaient la muraille de pierres. Leurs regards en disaient longs sur les difficultés à venir. Seul Zorgûnn, une fois n'était pas coutume, prit la parole :

Zorgûnn : Nous ne parviendrons jamais à franchir ces montagnes.

Aliénor : Et pourtant, il va bien falloir. Comment allons-nous faire Jack ?

Jack : Si je l'savais belette. Le chariot nous servira un temps, mais après…

Aliénor : Peut-être pourrions-nous porter le roi à tour de rôle.

Jack : Infaisable Al.

Le magicien s'approchait du trio l'air soucieux :

Alachnÿ : Je ne souhaiterais pas déséquilibrer ce magnifique édifice destiné à se casser la gueule, mais Sa Majesté ne tiendra pas le temps d'un crapahutage de fortune. Pourquoi ne pas passer par cette forêt dont j'aperçois les hautes cimes des arbres là-bas ?

Jack : Attends, si mes souvenirs littéraires sont bons, ça doit être la forêt des vieux arbres…ah, j'sais plus son nom.

Alachnÿ : Et qu'avons-nous à faire du nom de cette maudite forêt je vous prie ?

Jack : Ben tu viens d'le dire magicien, elle est franchement tordue. Des sorts ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Alachnÿ : Encore ? **_Mortecouille_**, qu'on donc toutes ces créatures à se jeter des sorts en veux-tu en voilà ? Est-ce une façon de faire dans ce monde-ci ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est comme çà, c'est tout.

Aliénor : Cela me parait moins ardue que franchir un col.

Zorgûnn : Détrompe-toi Aliénor, certaines magies sont bien plus puissantes que les éléments naturels.

Alachnÿ : Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Vous avez devant vous un magicien de premier ordre et vous pensez que cet être pétri de science et de savoir va craindre quelques malheureux arbres ? Allons, personne ne se mettre en travers de la route du plus glorieux magicien que la terre ait porté !

Aliénor : Que votre terre ait porté, Alachnÿ. Pas celle-ci.

Alachnÿ : Toutes les terres se ressemblent jeune femme.

Zorgûnn : Je ne…

Alachnÿ : Et bien, je m'arroge la possession de cette forêt et met au défit quiconque m'en empêchera !

Déjà, le magicien relevait son long manteau pour enjamber les hautes bruyères jaunâtres et remonter en selle :

Aliénor : Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Zorgûnn : L'avons-nous jamais eu ?

Orlyänne rejoignait le groupe. Dans son regard se lisait la colère :

Orlyänne : _Sharwork_ ! Je sens une odeur de pourriture et elle n'annonce rien de bon !

Mic Mac : Et si c'était des orques ?

Jack : On va pas attendre pour le savoir.

Mic Mac : Sales créatures !

Cahotant sur les nombreuses pierres parsemant la terre, le chariot continua sa route. Au devant, l'océan vert sombre ne semblait guère accueillant, pas plus que la troupe d'orques non loin de là. Eux aussi avaient senti l'odeur des fuyards et dans leur hâte d'en connaitre l'origine, ils redoublèrent d'effort.

Les chevaux de traits furent poussés aux bouts de leurs possibilités. Autant dire qu'elles ne furent guère suffisantes. Bientôt, un nuage de poussière, signait l'avancée de leurs poursuivants. Orlyänne leur intima l'ordre de continuer tandis qu'elle demeurerait à l'arrière. Curieusement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à leur faire face, les orques bifurquèrent contournant la masse végétale. Alachnÿ, exulta :

Alachnÿ : Quelle belle bande de _couillards_ ! Avoir peur de vulgaires arbres !

Un grincement sinistre accueillit ses paroles. Tous se dévisagèrent. Le magicien, quant à lui, continuait à paradait tel un coq :

Alachnÿ : Ne vous l'avais-je point dit ? Aucune créature néfaste…juste de vieux troncs pourriiis…

Seul le son de ces voyelles joliment accolées, les unes aux autres, avertit l'arrivée d'un événement d'importance. Qu'arrivait-il encore à ce vieux fou ? Tous s'immobilisèrent et aperçurent une branche noueuse se resserrer autour de sa cheville, le soulever, tel un fétu de paille, et le renverser tête en bas, comme un vieux singe. Le lutin ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui :

Mic Mac : Tu disais l'gland ?

Vexé d'être la risée de tous, il tenta de reprendre contenance, mais l'on tenait, par cette démonstration peu ordinaire, faire comprendre à cet impudent, combien l'humilité prenait effet dès que l'on franchissait cette forêt peu ordinaire. L'on se trouvait dans un sanctuaire ici, cela devait se comprendre. Le magicien, avec la grandeur d'esprit qui était sienne, décida, en son for intérieur de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse, et fit profil bas en présentant ses excuses. Ce fait rarissime eut le mérite d'interpeller ses amis.

Petit à petit, tout autour d'eux, l'obscurité dissimula la pâle lumière du soleil. Bientôt, ce fut tout juste s'ils distinguèrent à deux pas au-devant d'eux. Olana posa délicatement la tête du roi sur une pile de tissus et descendit du chariot.

Les autres s'étaient rassemblés en un groupe compact et prenait racine dans la terre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Leurs pieds, recouverts de vieilles racines les maintenaient fermement sur le sol. L'un des arbres pencha sa cime, et l'on distingua, très nettement, deux gros yeux brillants clignant des cils, en observant de près ces humains pas comme les autres. Jack se souvint de la toute première fois où il avait rencontré des Ents en compagnie de Gabriel et ses amis. Olana, la seule à ne pas être liée à la terre, s'approcha du végétal. Les yeux la fixaient sans discontinuer avant que ne s'élève un filet de voix où sifflait, de curieuse façon, les consonnes de ses mots :

Fimbron : Fou chêttttes Olana…

Olana : J'ai déjà rencontré l'un des vôtres dans un bois, il y a quelques temps de cela.

Fimbron : Ccchhhhe ffou attendait.

Contre toute attente, les racines se délièrent, les branches se desserrèrent et la lumière du jour pu, à nouveau, pénétrer les abords de la forêt où ils se trouvaient. Aussi vaste qu'elle fût, autrefois, ce n'était plus qu'un simple reste d'un lointain passé. Très âgée, effrayante et hantée de tas d'esprits étranges, elle semblait s'être repliée sur elle-même afin de mieux supporter le poids de son malheur.

Celui, notamment d'avoir perdu, à jamais, les femelles Ents et de disparaître au fil des siècles, faute de jeunes pousses pour reprendre la relève. …l'arbre, les mena jusqu'à « _La chambre des Ents_ », lieu de rassemblement, où nombre de ces colosses conversaient en un étrange langage produisant des sons semblables à un long roulement de tonnerre. Le plus grand d'entre eux se présenta sous le nom de Sylvebarbe, le berger de la forêt. Il avait en charge ses semblables et tentait, coûte que coûte de sauvegarder le peu de la mémoire collective qui demeurait en lui.

Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, Olana, prononça un mot en valarin. Ce dernier fit vaciller le géant feuillu :

Olana : _Ibrînidilpathânezel_… (L'arbre Telperion, l'un des deux arbres de Valinor). Il refleurira, un jour.

Tous les autres Ents reprirent en chœur le long mot en valarin et le scandèrent telle une litanie religieuse. Sylvebarbe, penché au-dessus de la jeune femme, se tourna vers le chariot. Il contempla l'être aux cheveux blonds dans son sommeil agité. Olana saisit l'une des branches de l'arbre et effleura les feuilles oblongues. Elles s'agitèrent rapidement, attirant, à nouveau, l'attention sur elle :

Olana : _Mânawenûz_. (Celui qui est béni.)

Ce mot seul roula dans le cercle de réunion provoquant le remous de toutes les feuilles couvrant les arbres. A l'évocation de ce mot, le regard d'Olana se modifia, laissant apparaitre un cercle gris foncé dans l'iris clair de ses yeux purs. Tous les Ents s'inclinèrent et murmurèrent dans leur langue natale des mots se perdant dans cet océan de verdure émeraude, puis Sylvebarbe prononça ceux que tous comprirent :

Sylvebarbe : Bonchouuur noble Daame. Chee chaavait que vous viendriez à moiii.

Olana : Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Sylvebarbe : Chheee le chaavais, chééé tout.

Ses mots chuintants et traînants formaient une musique agréable parmi ce silence oppressant. Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées à voix haute. Un Ent ne se risquait jamais à les interrompre ou tout était à recommencer invariablement. Heureusement pour lui, la surprise des voyageurs les réduisirent à un silence éloquent, profitable pour un profond raisonnement, lequel s'éternisa quelque peu.  
Une fois ce cheminement effectué, Sylvebarbe se sentit près à reprendre le cours de sa conversation, au grand soulagement de tous :

Sylvebarbe : Fimbronnnn vaa fouuu chenmenner, dans la Comté, cccchezz le Hobbit Bilbon chacquet. Là, cherrra fôtre dechhhtinn. Le nôtre est aux côtés de Charoumannne.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de lancer un avertissement :

Jack : Eh, j'veux pas dire…mais vous devriez garder un œil, et le bon sur ce magicien dans sa tour. Dans quelques temps, il vous jouera un sale tour, vous verrez.

L'on fixa intensément cet étrange humain, et chez les Ents, intensément, voulait vraiment dire…intensément, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire demeurer immobile pendant un long moment. Leurs gros yeux fixaient de concert un Jack au comble du désespoir. Toutes ces paires d'yeux pour lui…n'était-ce pas un peu…trop ?

Personne, durant ce laps de temps, n'osa émettre le moindre mouvement. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était figé. Là aussi, l'on accorda aux Ents une profonde déférence, ce qui, somme toute, demeurait encore la seule chose à faire.

Mic Mac, dont seuls ses gros yeux allaient de gauche à droite, avait une furieuse envie de sortir une moquerie de son cru mais il préféra, c'était plus prudent, garder sa verve acérée pour lui. Après tout, ces arbres auraient pu l'écraser tel un insecte. Cependant, il se promit de ressortir, un peu plus tard, l'intérêt que lui avait déclenché la vue de ces mastodontes de sèves et d'écorce.

Alachnÿ lui aussi, observait ces vieux arbres fatigués avec le plus grand intérêt. Mille questions lui passaient en tête, mais le temps comptait. Il en conçut une énorme frustration. Une réelle curiosité démangeait son esprit.

Les Ents réussirent l'exploit inouï de prendre une décision hâtive, ce qui, là aussi, relevait d'un exploit peu ordinaire. Décidément, il se passait de bien troublants événements en ce monde. Ces témoins d'un lointain passé, portaient en eux bien des secrets, mais certains, plus récents, ne devaient pas excéder quelques semaines.

Olana le sentait, ces créatures avaient connaissance de bien des choses, et leur détermination à agir dans l'urgence, prouvait, une fois de plus, que d'autres, en amont, avait préparé le terreau fertile de sa destinée.

Une fois le conseil dissout, on expliqua avec moult difficulté aux amis d'Olana, le devoir de détacher l'attelage retenant le chariot. Aussitôt, l'un des Ent pris sous une branche de part et d'autres de son tronc, un percheron. Les animaux hennirent de peur quelques instants, avant que ne leur fut énoncé quelques mots mettant fin à leurs craintes. Il fut procédé de la même façon pour les compagnons de route de la fiancée du roi et le monarque lui-même. Tous se trouvèrent nichés aux creux des branches épaisses.

Les enjambées de ces arbres millénaires, étaient impressionnantes. Chacun d'eux devait bien représenter une centaine de mètres. Orlyänne, ravie, ne cessait d'offrir de larges sourires à son porteur, ce qu'il semblait apprécier grandement. Au nombre de trois, chacun portait sa charge avec la plus parfaite détermination. L'un pour les deux percherons, l'autre pour Aliénor, Jack, Zorgûnn, Alachnÿ, Mic Mac et l'elleth, collée contre l'un des gros yeux convergeant de temps à autre vers elle, et le dernier portait avec respect, le chariot où reposait Olana et le roi, assoupis contre elle.

_Dans la forêt de la Lothlorien… _

Dame Galadriel, entrait à l'intérieur du talan où se trouvaient Gabriel, Nimïel et Cirdan. Céléborn et Gandalf suivait soucieux. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de l'archange, la dame de lumière ressentait l'inévitable envie de s'approcher de lui. Plus que jamais, l'attirance de cet étrange personnage, devenait de plus en plus vivace.

Hélas, il n'était plus question, pour elle, de satisfaire sa curiosité, mais plutôt de mettre en garde cette personne :

Galadriel : Prenez en considération l'avertissement que je m'apprête à vous délivrer, et consentez à entendre, plus qu'à condamner. Les Seigneurs des clans elfiques condamnent cet amour clandestin Gabriel. Bientôt, la colère grondera en ce monde. Cette jeune femme représente, à leurs yeux, un nom à apposer sur une menace depuis longtemps pressenti.

Gabriel : Et aux vôtres, noble Dame, qu'en est-il ?

Galadriel : Le doute se dispute à l'envie de croire en son innocence. Mais le Mal sournois change souvent d'apparence. Qui sait s'il ne s'y est pas joint une aide providentielle ?

Gabriel : Elle n'est pas la menace que vous semblez tant craindre Gente Dame.

Galadriel : Sa fuite la dessert pourtant.

Gabriel : La raison pourrait être autre que celle dont tous souhaitent lui faire porter la charge.

Galadriel : Ils devront, tous deux, s'en expliquer. Le souverain Thranduil vient de faillir sous nos yeux. Son choix est fait.

Cirdan : Glorieuse Dame de lumière, le roi a depuis longtemps choisit sa voie.

Gandalf : Si les clans s'unissent contre lui, il ne lui faudra guère de temps pour répondre à l'affront. Cela pourrait fort bien déboucher sur une guerre.

Celeborn : Il ne peut en être ainsi. Ce serait servir les desseins de Sauron.

Gandalf : Désunir pour mieux frapper.

Cirdan : Accordons-leur ce qu'ils souhaitent avec tant de ferveur, et s'il le faut, le roi et moi, tenterons à nouveau de rallier Valinor. Les Valar ne sauraient nous laisser dans le néant…

Nimïel, demeuré silencieux, jusque là, s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la parole :

Nimïel : Et s'ils souhaitaient, au contraire, rester en retrait afin d'obliger le roi, à faire face aux conséquences de son choix ?

Galadriel : Sommes-nous encore dignes de leur confiance ? Au vu du comportement de Sa Majesté Thranduil, le doute n'est plus permis. Nous devons le faire renoncer à ce mariage ou notre peuple en souffrirait. L'affront fait aux dieux nuirait à tous.

Gandalf : Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Galadriel : Bien au contraire, Mithrandir, votre clairvoyance s'en trouve voilée ces derniers temps, tout comme la mienne ce qui renforce ma méfiance. Le souverain est déjà marié et sa reine l'attend patiemment auprès de Mandos, voici ce qui doit se présenter à vos esprits. Cet amour interdit est à lui seul un parjure.

Cirdan : Noble Dame…allez-vous l'abandonner ?

Galadriel : Je ne sacrifierai pas mon peuple au nom d'un mirage.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il crut bon ne pas insister et préféra garder le silence. Ce fut Gandalf qui reprit la parole :

Gandalf : Nous partons à sa recherche !

Galadriel : Vous demeurerez sous notre protection.

Ces mots adressés à l'archange se voulaient décisif :

Mithrandir : Il doit nous suivre. Lui seul peut inverser le cours des événements.

Galadriel : Je m'incline Mithrandir, et me plie à votre sagesse, mais celle qui me sied, m'enjoint à protéger les miens.

L'istari approuva d'un signe de tête. De biens sombres desseins s'amoncelaient par-delà l'horizon d'Arda. Des éléments de réponse manquaient à ses nombreuses interrogations, et la mission dont les Valar l'avait chargé, semblait soudain plus lourde qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

L'irrésistible appel du cœur de Thranduil, posait, à son grand désarroi, les jalons d'un futur incertain…

Seul le col Rubicorne, paraissait le chemin idéal pour franchir la montagne. Le voyage ne fut guère aisé, mais le courage, lui, s'agrippait coûte que coûte aux derniers vestiges de l'espoir subsistant chez ces voyageurs fatigués. D'abord aisée, leur ascension, au fur et à mesure de leurs avancée, devint périlleuse.

Le temps tourna et une tempête de neige s'invita à ce périple. Les Ents avait rabattu leurs branchages sur les voyageurs leurs offrant, ainsi, un manteau végétal qui, s'il n'était pas aussi douillet qu'un vêtement de laine, avait le mérite de contrer le froid et l'humidité des flocons de neige, lesquels, tombaient drus.

Après une courte halte, Mic Mac avait exprimé le désir de se réfugier contre Olana. La douceur de son contact, calma les frissons du petit être peu habitué à la rudesse d'un tel climat. Seule Orlyänne se portait comme un charme. Son exceptionnelle chaleur corporelle, dû à sa glorieuse période de fécondité, irradiait, et le flocon s'évaporait avant même de rentrer en contact avec sa peau, contrairement aux gouttes de pluie, bien trop lourdes pour subir le même sort. Son sourire enchantait l'Ent qui lui chantait de longues, de très très longues chansons. Elle semblait ravie, contrairement au mercenaire qui commençait sérieusement à regretter la magnificence d'un tel don.

Zorgûnn, bien plus compréhensif, se contentait d'écouter les chants et tenir contre lui, une Aliénor frigorifiée. Lui qui vivait sur des terres enneigées, était aguerri à la rudesse de tels climats. La morsure du froid, pouvait être terrible pour une personne peu habituée à ces températures, aussi s'efforçait-il de la réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lui frictionnant le dos. Lui témoigner son amitié par ce simple geste représentait beaucoup pour cette jeune femme à la destinée houleuse. Depuis sa disgrâce, peu de personnes pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'être devenu un ami. Zorgûnn était une de celles là.

Le magicien, quant à lui proférait moult grossièretés dans sa langue natale, ce que l'Ent trouvait bien agréable. Bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas le sens, ce qui était fort heureux pour ses oreilles, les sonorités des injures dantesques du magicien semblait agréables à son ouïe. Ce personnage, haut en couleur, lui plaisait. Sa barbe bouclée, sa façon de froncer les sourcils et de gonfler sa poitrine, avant de déclamer toutes sortes de diatribes dont le sens lui échappait. Ses bavardages incessant, formait une mélopée aux sons plaisants.

A force de courage et d'abnégation, les Ents finirent par franchirent le col et redescendre de l'autre côté du versant de la montagne. Pas une seule fois, à part pour aider le lutin à passer d'un arbre à un autre, ils ne prirent le moindre repos. Leur marche rythmée, prenait naissance au plus profond de leur détermination à exécuter leur mission, comme à venir en aide à ces voyageurs excentriques.

Au crépuscule du quatrième jour, depuis leur fuite du royaume de la _Lothlorien_, les premiers pâturages de la _Comté_ s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ces terres plaisantes et verdoyantes situé en _Eriador,_ juste à l'ouest du Brandevin et à l'est des Hauts reculés, composaient le doux pays des Hobbits. Dans cette partie du monde, vivait, depuis le XVIIe siècle du troisième âge du soleil, le peuple de semi-hommes. La majorité d'entre eux étaient de simples cultivateurs tirant profit de la richesse de cette terre, et la nature le leur rendait bien.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas originaires de cette région d'_Arda_. Bien avant la venue du Mal dans la forêt de _Mirkwood_, les Hobbits vivaient parmi les hommes dans les vals septentrionaux de l'_Anduin_ et _Verbois-le-grand_, au temps de sa splendeur. La force maléfique installée dans le royaume de Thranduil, les força à quitter cette partie du monde pour coloniser les terres fertiles de _l'Eriador._

D'abord installés dans les alentours de la ville de Bree, ils partirent à nouveau, en l'an III 1601, vers l'Ouest de l'autre côté du Brandevin. C'est là qu'ils fondèrent la Comté. Petites gens tranquilles, dont les rares fantaisies consistaient à se vêtir d'habits aux couleurs vives et à porter une adoration sans borne à l'herbe à pipe qu'ils fumaient pratiquement tous les jours.

Le héros le plus honoré à cette époque, avant que les aventures de Bilbon Sacquet ne suscitent la fierté de tous, était un humble cultivateur du nom de _Tobold Sonnecor_, de _Longoulet,_ qui, au vingt septième siècle, importa et cultiva le _Galenas_, ou Herbe à pipe. Ce dernier fut loué à jamais pour ce brillant esprit d'entreprise et le soir sous le porche des habitations, comme dans les tavernes où la bière coulait à flot, l'on se félicitait d'avoir possédé parmi les siens un tel génie.

Les Ents, tout à leur préoccupation, n'attachaient pas la même considération que leurs voyageurs à la beauté de ce paysage et se contentèrent de les mener jusqu'à l'orée d'un bois à la limite de la frontière de la Comté.

Soudain, ils stoppèrent leur marche, déposèrent avec délicatesse, les personnes, les animaux et le chariot sur le sol, puis s'immobilisèrent. Comme tous commençaient à connaitre le curieux mode de fonctionnement de ces créatures, personne ne s'en étonna, jusqu'au moment où leurs regards se tournèrent dans la direction où les Ents se dressaient.

Encore visible, malgré la tombée de la nuit, un arc-en-ciel majestueux semblait avoir jeté un pont entre la terre et le ciel. Un dégradé de couleurs s'attardait au-dessus d'eux, se laissant admirer encore un peu, avant qu'il ne s'éteigne dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

Etait-ce une représentation respectueuse de la nature pour faire honneur à ce monarque dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil ? Si tel était le cas, c'était un bel hommage. Pourtant, il n'était pas couvert d'or, ni de pierreries ! Le prestige de sa gloire s'était terni par la faute d'une blessure maléfique. Le grand roi des elfes sylvestre, faisait son entrée dans la _Comté_ sous le poids de sa douleur.

Bientôt, les couleurs se dissolvèrent, au profit de la clarté étoiles. Les Ents secouèrent leurs ramures en murmurant de longues onomatopées, signe d'une grande mélancolie, puis Fimbron s'adressa à Olana :

Fimbron : Chéé ichiii que charrêêête notre micchion noble Dame.

Olana : Je comprends. Soyez loués pour cette aide dont vous nous avez faits les honneurs. Sans vous, nous n'y serions jamais parvenus.

Sa main effleura quelques feuilles, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons. Penché au-dessus d'elle, ses gros yeux ne cessaient de l'admirer. Elle crut y déceler, un message d'encouragement teinté d'un voile d'admiration. Les Ents n'étaient pas des êtres doués de préscience, mais Fimbron devina en elle le feu sacré d'un pouvoir dont, probablement, elle n'était pas encore consciente. Du moins, pas dans sa totalité. Il lui offrit un sourire empreint de douceur, qui consista à ouvrir sa bouche bien en grand, ainsi que ses yeux. Cela fut considéré comme un exploit par les amis d'Olana, tant on eut peine à imaginer que ces ouvertures puisse s'entrebâiller de façon manifeste. Ces drôles de créature possédaient des particularités que peu d'êtres vivant sur ces terres, ne connaitraient sans doute jamais.

L'on replaça le harnais du chariot sur le dos des percherons, les autres chevaux, légèrement endormis par un sort, afin de mieux supporter le voyage, piaffèrent d'impatience. Leurs sabots ne demandaient qu'à frapper la terre et c'est ce qu'on leur intima de faire. Après un dernier adieu de part et d'autres, chacun avança dans une direction opposé. Les Ents prirent le chemin du retour, alors que les voyageurs, s'enfonçaient, sous la pâle clarté de la lune, sur les terres de la Comté.

Bâtit, sur et autour de la colline de _Hobbitebourg_, le village constitué de curieuses habitations semi-enterrés, possédait son moulin et un grenier à grain sur une rivière appelée l'Eau. Dans ses environs, vivaient les plus renommés des Hobbits. Parmi eux, les Sacquet, dont l'habitation jouissait d'un certain prestige.

A la nuit tombée, il devenait malaisé de se déplacer sur ces chemins de terre. Les seules lumières dispensées se trouvaient à l'intérieur des habitations. Les semi-hommes, bien au chaud dans leurs logis, s'offraient un repas digne de leur appétit gargantuesque. Se restaurer était une occupation à part entière chez ce peuple d'épicurien, aussi accordait-on un temps précieux à l'élaboration de repas riches et variés. Les jeunes filles apprenaient très jeunes à marier mets, épices, et savoir faire.

Bientôt, un fumet odorant attisa les papilles de nos voyageurs. Au loin se distinguait les lumières vacillantes d'une lanterne éclairant l'enseigne d'une taverne. De joyeux rires accompagnés d'éclats de voix de toutes sonorités filtraient à travers les fenêtres rondes agrémentées de rideaux fleuris. Il se dégageait de cet endroit, un sentiment de plénitude. Les chopes s'entrechoquaient et ce seul bruit, reconnaissable entre tous, faisait honneur aux tenanciers de l'établissement. Cela fit sourire Jack. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, jamais pareil endroit ne s'était présenté à lui. C'était ainsi que ce vivait le bonheur ? Entre amis, autour d'une jolie mousse ambrée, avec une franche gaieté pour compagne ?

Lui qui n'avait connu que méfiance et solitude enviait ces gens simples.

Très vite, ses pensées divergèrent vers la principale préoccupation de tous où se trouvait l'habitation de Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet ?

Jack interpella Aliénor :

Jack : Al, quelqu'un doit se dévouer pour trouver un gentil petit Hobbit capable de nous renseigner sur Bilbon, sans nous jeter des pierres ou avertir toute sa clique de copains. Tu penses à qui ?

Orlyänne fit un pas en avant, et ce fut le seul, car Jack la reprit aussitôt :

Jack : N'y pense même pas. Une géante aux cheveux rouge avec un sourire de dragon…je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'ça va pas l'faire !

Zorgûnn : Je pourrais tenter…

Jack : Ben, t'es moins voyant qu'Orlyänne, mais un elfe comme toi, ça doit pas s'voir très souvent par ces contrées. Olana et sa nouvelle apparence, faut pas trop y compter, Mic Mac, je te conseille de même pas ouvrir la bouche si tu tiens pas à t'en recevoir une…donc, ne reste que votre serviteur qui, pour une fois, va monter au charbon !

Mic Mac : Tu vas chouraver du charbon ?

Jack : Je vais m'atteler à cette tâche, morpion, et profites bien de cet effort de langage, parce que ça n'se reproduira pas très souvent. Ok, attendez-moi sous ces arbres là, je vais tâcher de trouver quelqu'un en chemin. Evidemment, il serait plus prudent d'éviter une entrée royale dans ce bouge, question de discrétion si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Aliénor : Je comprends. Tiens, met cette cape sur toi. Nous t'attendrons.

Jack : Vous inquiétez pas, j'reviens vite.

Alachnÿ : Vous auriez, tout de même pu prendre l'avis éclairé d'un magicien tel que moi, avant cette étonnante prise de pouvoir !

Jack : On va dire que j'ai rien entendu…

Et le mercenaire disparut dans la nuit…

Roäc volait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et interrogeait nombre de ses amis ailés aux sujets de voyageurs bien particuliers, mais à chacune de ses questions, une réponse négative lui était offerte en retour.

Il tenta plusieurs essais infructueux, avant de prendre la direction sud-est des Monts Brumeux, là où il savait trouver les témoins de tous faits se déroulant en ce monde. Témoins immobiles, mais ô combien pourvu en sagesse, pouvoirs, connaissances et surtout bien informés sur tous les mouvements dans les régions avoisinantes. Bien lui en prit, car il quitta cette forêt avec une nouvelle encourageante…

Ses battements d'ailes se raréfièrent et il profita d'une ascendance*pour se maintenir en vol sans trop puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie, et bientôt il repéra l'assemblage de formes géométriques digne d'un patchwork naturel, formant les plantations des Hobbits. Il piqua du nez et distingua un groupe de cavaliers ainsi qu'un chariot, vaguement dissimulés sous les frondaisons des arbres. Sa vue, excellente, lui permit d'apposer des noms sur ces personnes et il tournoya au-dessus d'eux.

Ce fut alors, qu'il aperçut l'un d'eux marchant d'un pas décidé vers la taverne. Immédiatement, il replia ses ailes et se laissa choir, bec en avant sur la tête de la forme encapuchonné.

Jack faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'il sentit, très nettement, un objet pointu lui percuter le crâne. Il posa sa main sur son crâne et leva le visage vers le ciel. Le corbeau battait des ailes afin de tenter un atterrissage sur son bras, mais comme toujours, et cela s'avérerait une certitude pour l'avenir, il manqua l'avant-bras du mercenaire ses serres s'accrochèrent sur le tissus de la cape, et ce fut un Roäc, tête en bas, que Jack réceptionna :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui te prend l'ami ?

Roäc : Retournez sur vos pas. Vous ne devez pas vous montrer auprès de ces petites gens, du moins, pas tout de suite.

Jack : Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Roäc : parce que c'est ainsi que l'a décidé Mithrandir.

Jack : Je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces magiciens autour de moi…

Roäc : Je vous conduirais moi-même chez Monsieur Sacquet.

Jack : Ok, je suppose que c'est mieux, effectivement…

Roäc : Ok.

Sans en comprendre le sens, l'oiseau venait de reproduire ce drôle de son afin de faire preuve, de son soutien à cet humain un peu désorienté. Un large sourire accueillit cette initiative :

Jack : Eh, j'crois bien qu'on va finir par devenir potes tous les deux.

L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna des paupières. Une façon bien à lui d'approuver la remarque de cet humain !

Jack fit donc demi-tour et rejoignit le reste des amis. Dès qu'il aperçut Olana, Roäc se posa sur le bord du chariot ? Ses serres serraient le bois et ses yeux jaunes vif, s'attarda sur le visage de cette humaine. Elle caressa son plumage et lui parla :

Olana : Comme il est bon de vous revoir Roäc.

Roäc : Vous avez bravé tants de dangers Gente Dame. Que n'aurais-je souhaité les alléger.

Olana : Votre fidélité vous honore Roäc. Offrez-moi, je vous prie, quelques nouvelles du royaume de la Lothlorien.

Et le corbeau narra toute l'histoire. L'attaque du dragon fourbe aux jets de flammes bleues, la peur des elfes, et le courroux des clans. Tous avaient l'oreille tendus, alors que l'oiseau, avait fait prendre à Zorgûnn, en charge du chariot, un chemin détourné pour se rendre chez Bilbon Sacquet. Orlyänne pestait de colère :

Orlyänne : Si l'on m'avait laissé l'opportunité…

Ses yeux brillaient d'une sourde colère :

Roäc : Fort heureusement, l'enchantement de Dame Galadriel a suffit à détourner le monstre. Les présences de Mithrandir et de l'être lumineux aux cheveux blonds, lui ont été d'un grand secours.

Olana : Oui, l'être de lumière possède une véritable force en lui, n'en doutez jamais Roäc.

Aliénor : Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

Roäc : C'est le trou droit devant vous.

Le lutin s'esclaffa :

Mic Mac : Quoi, il vit dans un trou ? Comme une taupe ? Sont bizarres ces gens !

Jack : Ferme là Mic Mac. C'est pas un terrier, tu vas voir. Je dirais même que c'est très confortable.

En effet, considéré comme l'un des plus beaux trous de Hobbits, _Cul-de-Sac_, construit au XXIIIème siècle du troisième âge, demeurait le foyer de trois générations de _Sacquet_ ce qui apportait une certaine respectabilité à cette famille. Un jardinet où les fleurs poussaient en abondance, une coquette barrière de bois peinte de blanc, tout comme le banc placé sous l'une des fenêtres, agrémentaient les devants d'une habitation peu banale.

Enfoui sous un monticule de terre, seule une porte ronde et deux fenêtres de mêmes formes apparaissaient dans la façade. Aux travers des vitres d'une propreté exemplaire, se diffusait la lumière de douces bougies, enchâssées sur des candélabres posées sur la table et quelques meubles d'un intérieur confortable.

Un filet de fumée s'échappait de la cheminée dissimulée au milieu des herbes dont les arômes provoquèrent un sourire de contentement chez le magicien et le lutin. Assurément, l'on savait cuisiner dans ce trou là, et il faisait faim !

Le chariot fit halte et Olana en descendit après avoir demandé à Aliénor de la remplace auprès du roi.

Ses doigts toquèrent à la porte de bois brun agrémentée, sur les côtés, par une ferronnerie d'art aux gracieux entrelacs. L'on entendit très distinctement la voix de Bilbon derrière le battant :

Bilbon : Nous n'acceptons plus d'ouvrir la porte aux démarcheurs en tout genre, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Veuillez passer votre chemin !

Elle insista. Des pas rapides se rapprochèrent et l'entrée s'ouvrit. A la vue d'Olana, Bilbon demeura interdit. La bouche entrouverte, une cuillère en bois à la main, l'autre agrippée à la poignée, le semi-homme semblait revivre une scène avec un air de déjà vu. Se trouvait devant sa porte la belle Dame du roi avec, en arrière plan, ses amis ou du moins ceux dont il avait conservé le souvenir :

Olana : Monsieur Sacquet, je suis confuse de troubler ainsi votre soirée, mais je requiers votre aide. Je vous en prie, Sa Majesté Thranduil est blessée, nous ne savons où aller, les Ents nous ont porté jusque sur vos terres…s'il vous plait…

Le Hobbit se repris bien vite et s'écarta de l'encadrement :

Bilbon : Euh…oui…oui, bien sûr, entrez, entrez vite.

Olana : Que faisons-nous du chariot ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il attire l'attention sur votre demeure.

Bilbon : Je vais m'en occuper. Oui…je vais…entrez, ne restez pas sur le seuil. Je possède une autre habitation pas très loin, derrière, avec une grange. J'y mettrais les chevaux et…le reste.

Olana : Merci Monsieur Sacquet. Vous nous êtes d'un si grand secours.

Bilbon : Qu'a-t-il ? Je veux dire…le roi ?

Olana : Il a reçu une flèche empoisonnée. Nous mon ami Alachnÿ, le magicien lui a apporté des soins, mais ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est d'un lit confortable. Cela fait trois jours qu'il est transbahuté dans ce chariot…

Bilbon : Suivez-moi, je vais lui offrir mon lit.

Il se dégageait de ce petit être une somme énorme de chaleur et de bonté qui toucha tout le monde, jusqu'au corbeau lui-même, silencieux et fort respectueux. Il sautillant sur le sol de bois et d'un coup d'aile, se percha sur le rebord d'un siège.

Orlyänne portait à bout de bras le souverain dans ses bras. Deux ou trois fois, sa tête heurta le plafond de poutres et malgré elle, des jurons étouffés filtrèrent à travers ses lèvres.

Qu'était donc cet endroit si petit pour sa haute taille ? Il n'était pas certain qu'elle y demeura bien longtemps préférant la grandiose nature du dehors.

Meublé avec goût, le bois prédominait à l'intérieur de ce magnifique trou de Hobbit. Un parquet en chêne massif, recouvert, par endroit, de quelques tapis moelleux, apportait un cachet à cette habitation. Deux buffets se faisant face, un vaisselier supportant un ensemble de théières aux ventres dodus et d'assiettes d'un diamètre impressionnant montraient clairement combien se sustenter était d'un acte d'importance par ici. Il en fallait de la largeur dans ces plats pour y déposer ce que les estomacs se promettaient d'engloutir. A côté de l'entrée principale, se trouvait un bureau où un écritoire, encombré de tas de livres, et renfermant encrier, plumes ainsi qu'une délicate boîte à sable séchant les premiers écrits de ses mémoires. Ses aventures à _Erebor_ lui avait octroyé le goût du récit écrit, ce qu'il se plaisait à faire chaque jour depuis son retour.

Cependant, ce qui frappa de plein fouet le lutin malicieux, fut le garde-manger. Demeuré ouvert, l'on y apercevait fugacement, tout un tas de victuailles disposés sur des étagères. Fruits, légumes, conserves, charcuteries de toutes sortes et posés à terre…ce qui ressemblait à des tonnelets. Pour savoir s'ils contenaient du vin ou une bonne bière mousseuse…cela tenait de la plus sombre énigme.

Un véritable trésor pour ce petit être assoiffé et affamé !

Orlyänne se contentait de faire attention à ces poutres traîtresses, tout en portant à bout de bras, le roi plongé dans un sommeil douloureux.

La chambre de Bilbon était spacieuse et trônait en son centre, un lit, aux proportions étonnantes par rapport à la petitesse de son propriétaire. Cela tombait bien, le roi s'y reposerait à son aise. Sans plus attendre, Olana prit soin d'ôter les vêtements souillés, et avant même que sa demande ne soit énoncée, le semi-homme devança sa requête :

Bilbon : Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau…oui…quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider ?

Aliénor : Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Les deux percherons furent détachés du chariot. Chacune reçut une ration d'avoine que le Hobbit gardait précieusement pour les ânes dont il avait parfois besoin et qu'il gardait quelques jours.

Chacun tenta de se mettre à son aise. Bilbon distribua des couvertures, indiqua les endroits où chacun pourrait s'y envelopper lorsque le moment de trouver le sommeil se présenterait. Lui-même décida de s'octroyer la confortable banquette de bois recouverte de coussin de velours rouge, cadeau de mariage de ses défunts parents.

Olana ne s'autorisa pas un seul instant de repos avant de s'être convenablement occupé de son fiancé. Débarrassé de ses habits souillés, elle ôta délicatement, à l'aide d'un linge mouillé, les traces sur son corps amoindri par la blessure. Alachnÿ, s'occupa de son pansement tout en auscultant le malade. Hélas, il n'y avait aucune amélioration pour le moment. Olana ne le quitta pas du regard. Il lui adressa un sourire en hochant la tête et quitta la pièce.

Posé sur une commode se trouvait une brosse. Elle s'en empara. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle tenta de démêler la longue chevelure blonde du souverain en joignant, dans ses gestes, tout l'amour qu'elle se sentait encore capable de lui offrir, puis, elle se pencha et baisa son front en caressant du bout des lèvres sa peau diaphane.

Enfin, et seulement à ce moment là, elle s'adossa contre le mur, se laissant doucement glisser sur le sol. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et demeura immobile, la brosse encore serrée entre ses mains. Le semi-homme, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était doté, s'accroupit à ses côtés, retira l'ustensile d'entre ses mains, les conservant un moment entre les siennes. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, le fixa intensément, et lui offrit un sourire emplit de la gratitude dont elle se savait pourvue.

Il lui fit écho… tout naturellement. Cette marque d'affection réchauffa son cœur meurtri de bien belle façon prouvant, une fois encore, combien dans les moments de solitude la présence d'un ami avait la capacité d'alléger les plus pénibles afflictions. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun y lu ce que l'autre lui offrit. Ce moment devait demeurer, dans le cœur du Hobbit, parmi l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il prit grand soin de le conserver jalousement là où ses pensées les plus secrètes y vivaient à demeure.

Affamés, tous connurent, ce soir-là, l'un des moments les plus appréciables depuis le début de leur aventure. Il n'y avait point là de fastueux décorum comme cela se trouvait chez les elfes, mais l'accueil et la cuisine de son auteur, valait à eux seuls tous les tourments vécus jusqu'ici.

A la fin du repas, le lutin, la panse pleine et rebondie, se retrouva affalé sur une chaise un sourire extatique collé sur ses lèvres. Contrairement aux nains, ces invités là étaient pourvus d'une belle éducation. Cela lui évita pas mal de désagréments comme celui, par exemple, d'avoir son garde manger pillé dès le premier repas offert.

Il offrit aux hommes du tabac et des pipes et cela suffit au magicien pour offrir un sourire dont la longévité promettait d'être exceptionnelle.

Lorsque la vaisselle fut faite, essuyée et rangée, Bilbon s'assit sur son fauteuil, observa, tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes dans sa salle à manger, avant de poser bien à plat ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et de prendre la parole :

Bilbon : Bien. Et si…si maintenant, vous me racontiez…s'il vous était agréable de le faire…ce qui vous est arrivé et la façon…oui, la façon dont je vais devoir remettre mon habit de cambrioleur, à moins qu'il ne me faille endosser un tout autre costume ?

Cela avait été si bien dit, que bon nombre de sourires furent offerts en retour, avant que le magicien Alachnÿ, en grand doyen qu'il se prétendait être, ne se racla la gorge avant d'entamer un discours de son cru. Un soupir accueillit cette prise de pouvoir, l'un de ceux dont il valait mieux ne pas interrompre.

**_Et le magicien se mit à parler…_**

***_Rarlänen_** : Petit rappel. C'est une période, pour l'elfine de feu, durant laquelle elle se trouve particulièrement disposée à se reproduire. Deux solutions s'offrent alors à elle. Soit faire ce qui doit se faire en pareil cas, soit se battre, le tout afin de faire baisser ses hormones montées à un seuil de dangerosité maximale. C'est là qu'elle est la plus forte cette belette. Les mauvaises intentions envisagées sur sa personne dans cette période là, sont à déconseiller…à déconseiller fortement même.

* **_Ascendance _**: Mouvement, vers le haut d'un objet, afin de faciliter le déplacement en altitude des planeurs et des oiseaux.


	47. Chapter 47 Sustine et abstine

Bonjour à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre où j'ai tenté de relater un fait d'importance. C'est un peu le désarroi en Terre du Milieu et les plus grands, comme les elfes, se sentent un peu dépassés par les événements…

Les Valar vont prendre conscience de certains faits qui, jusque là, leurs avaient été dissimulés, pour leur bien. A présent, les événements vont s'enchaîner. La trame se met en place.

Pour accompagner cette lecture, je peux vous proposer quelques musiques qui ont inspiré ces écrits, à savoir :

\- Thomas Adam Habuda Lacrimosa (GRV Extented RMX)

\- 1 hour of epic space music cosmos volume 2 mégamix

\- The Freedom Fighters Remix GRV Music &amp; Two Steps from Hell (coup de cœur pour celle-ci)

\- John Tavener Funeral Canticle (Full Version) , (Bien que ce soit un chant funèbre, la beauté des voix se suffit à elles mêmes.)

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Bisous à tous, bon dimanche à vous et Méliane et Evraldrym…vous avez toute ma considération, un bien long mot qui englobe beaucoup.

Merci à vous.

A bientôt.

Arakïell

Chapitre 47

Sustine et abstine

(Souffre et abstiens-toi.)

Et le magicien parla longtemps…

Tout ce qui fut dit, le fut avec sincérité. Jamais magicien ne fut plus prolixe. Le moment s'y prêtait voilà tout. Tout fut conté, depuis le commencement.

La sensation euphorique de vivre une aventure entre individus venus de tous horizons, la venue en ce monde, le premier pas à la mauvaise époque, la traversée de la forêt de _Mirkwood_, l'attaque des araignées, l'accueil mitigé des elfes, et bientôt le soupçon de ce peuple envers cette poignée d'étrangers, la décision de quitter ce voyage, le Grimoire partit en fumée, et ce destin devenu leur sans que le choix ne leur ait été offert.

Seule l'histoire d'amour entre Olana et Sa Majesté fut, par pudeur, occultée de la narration. L'admiration du magicien pour la fille de la famille _Isendrill,_ n'était pas feinte. Lassée par la monotonie de sa vie, l'âme d'enfant à l'intérieur de ce corps de femme, réclamait la part de rêve dont elle avait été privée jusqu'à la lecture du petit livre relié de cuir rouge. Même s'il avait rejoint l'aventure un peu plus tard, avec la ferme intention de faire payer l'addition à cette bande de freluquets, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que ses sentiments avaient évolué. A la fois pour toutes ces crapules, comme pour la jeune femme, il avait revu ses intentions de vengeance à la baisse. Son visage rayonnait tant de bonheur…comment aurait-il s'imaginer dans la peau d'un inquisiteur !

Chacun apprécia les mots du magicien et remarqua combien la clémence s'y était invitée, et par la grande porte encore ! De toute façon, tout ce qu'entreprenait ce personnage haut en couleur, méritait un minimum d'attention, quand ce n'était pas un soupçon d'admiration. Quelque part, le mage à la barbe blanche surprendrait toujours, là était son véritable pouvoir.

Un silence pesant s'installait en prenant ses aises, qu'aucun ne chercha à déranger. Seule Aliénor murmura un « _merci_ » discret qu'Alachnÿ se hâta d'attraper de sa main avec un sourire, avant de la plaquer sur son cœur. Cela la fit sourire.

Pendant ce temps là, le semi-homme demeura, lui aussi, plongé dans une profonde réflexion un long moment. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, semblaient fixer un point imaginaire dans un horizon incertain.

Même le lutin commençait à trouver sa réaction étrange. Cependant il évita de commettre la moindre gaffe. Ces derniers temps, on avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui tomber sur le poil, pensait-il. L'oublie paraissait une stratégie fort acceptable…pour le moment !

On accorda du temps à _Bilbon Sacquet_, ce qui était la moindre des choses. La bienséance, à elle seule, l'exigeait, et visiblement, il mit à profit ce temps de réflexion offert avec condescendance.

Tout naturellement, il finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole, secoua ses boucles châtaines dorées en affichant une curieuse mimique consistant à pincer les lèvres en ouvrant de grands yeux. Son auditoire était accroché à ses lèvres :

Bilbon : Oui…oui, en effet, tout ceci ma parait fort curieux. J'avoue avoir été intrigué par votre histoire. Je…je ne sais que vous dire, ni en quoi je puis vous venir en aide, mais ce qui devra être fait le sera. Je m'y engage. Il suffit…de me dire, euh, que voulez-vous au juste ?

Aliénor s'approcha du Hobbit. Conciliante, elle entreprit de le rassurer sur l'aide dont il pourrait s'acquitter auprès de ses amis. L'esprit en alerte, Bilbon tentait de discipliner ses nombreuses pensées. Tour à tour, il détailla ses étranges invités et se convainquit, d'au moins une chose essentielle, avoir fait bon accueil en sa demeure, à de biens sympathiques personnes, jusqu'à cet étrange petit personnage aux longues oreilles comme l'âne que possédait l'un de ses oncles par alliance. Vautré sur sa chaise, Mic Mac, tout à sa digestion, affichait un air niais comme seul un être repu se trouvait en position de le faire.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule provoquant un sursaut chez son hôte :

Aliénor : Monsieur Sacquet, nous vous sommes redevables de beaucoup. Nous n'avons personne en ce monde et portons haut notre estime à votre égard.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Orlyänne, se leva à son tour, se cognant, une fois de plus, le crâne sur l'une des poutres du salon, avant de s'exprimer avec emphase :

Orlyänne : C'est un honneur de se trouver en votre demeure, petit être de splendeur !

La main sur sa poitrine, l'elleth de feu se sentait habitée de mille velléités à briller par son langage, ce à quoi, le lutin répondit par un rire :

Mic Mac : Tu fais des rimes cousines ? Ah, j'aime bien comment qu'tu jactes !

Son demi-tour faillit être la cause d'une catastrophe domestique. La pile de vaisselle malencontreusement posée sur la table, fut à deux doigts de basculer et d'être réduite en miettes, si ce n'était la rapidité d'action de Jack pour la retenir. Après quoi, une calotte atterrit sur la tête du lutin, avec la grâce touchante de sa généreuse bienfaitrice. Les mains déjà en position de défense stratégique sur ce qu'il considérait comme le creuset de son intelligence innée, le gnome ricanait face à ce contexte si particulier. Ah, il fallait les voir, tous, avec leurs airs navrés, leurs visages crottés, et cette envie, fortement légitime, d'envoyer au trépas sa petite personne pourtant fort sympathique…oui, bon, il était bien le seul à le penser à ce moment précis.

Un rapide repli vers le fond de la salle, suffit à le faire oublier du reste de l'assistance, en attendant de se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs :

Bilbon : Je ne suis pas un être de splendeur…non, loin de là, mais j'accorde beaucoup d'importance aux liens naissant entre des personnes…

Jack : Ah, ben alors là mon pote, tu peux être sûr qu'on va dev'nir copains comme cochons toi et moi ! Bon, je reconnais, qu'il y a ici, une ou deux personnes un peu loufoques, dont il faudrait se débarrasser au détour d'un chemin voir jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon pour offrir plus de chance à mon vœu de s'exaucer, mais on fait avec, non ? N'est-ce pas la cantonade ?

Immédiatement sur la défensive, le magicien haussa un sourcil en ôtant la pipe de sa bouche :

Alachnÿ : _Mortecouille_ ! Je sens venir le retour de bâton, Jack !

Jack : Pourquoi vous sentez-vous toujours visé Ô grand magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Serait-ce un semblant d'ironie, ou me tromperais-je dans mes allégations ?

Mic Mac : Waouh, toi aussi tu causes bien, c'est pas comme moi !

Alachnÿ : Personne n'approche de près ou de loin, mon sens de la rhétorique _petite couillette_.

Ce fut au tour de l'elleth de feu de ricaner :

Orlyänne : _Pitïl poük !_ (Petite couillette !)

Le magicien gonfla son gosier tel un pélican dans ses meilleurs jours de pêche, avant de poursuivre son petit numéro de fanfaronnerie :

Alachnÿ : Je vous autorise à prendre des notes cher hôte. Dites-vous une bonne fois pour toute, que vous venez d'offrir asile à l'un des personnages les plus truculents que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré au cours de votre existence. Cela n'a absolument rien avoir avec l'une de ces précieuses personnes aux longs cheveux et se déplaçant comme une danseuse, portant le doux nom d'elfe !

Bilbon, observa ce vieil homme curieux aux paroles farfelues, et il décréta, après moult réflexion, qu'il possédait une certaine verve :

Bilbon : Les elfes sont…de très, oui, très belles personnes.

Alachnÿ : Poudre aux yeux mon ami, poudre aux yeux. Allons, ne craignez rien, notez, notez toutes mes belles paroles, qui un jour entrerons dans l'histoire et par le portail d'honneur encore !

Aliénor : Alachnÿ, chacun de nous a apprécié votre intervention auprès du monarque afin de lui sauver la vie. Vous devriez connaitre la fantaisie de Jack à présent. Mais, si vous pouviez cessez de vous vanter, comme de prendre la mouche à chaque fois qu'une parole vous déplait, je pense que nous tous, ici, apprécierions.

Alachnÿ : Jeune femme, toute princesse que vous soyez, laissez-moi donc gober la mouche qu'il me plaira d'avaler. Après tout, mieux vaut ce répugnant insecte qu'une couleuvre sans foi ni loi.

Le lutin se gratta les cheveux :

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qui parles d'avaler un serpent ?

Aliénor : C'est une métaphore Mic Mac.

Mic Mac : Trop savant pour ma p'tite tête…

Alachnÿ : _Alléluia !_ Enfin une sainte parole. J'en profite, la paire d'ailes n'est pas ici. Pour en revenir à mes compétences, légèrement mises en doute en ce lieu, je vous ferais remarquer combien mon intervention dans cette vaste fumisterie d'aventure vous a été bénéfique. Sans moi…

Mic Mac : On se s'rait mieux portés !

Un quignon de pain fut jeté à l'aveugle et l'agilité du magicien fit le reste. Zorgûnn prit la parole ce qui eut le mérite de calmer instantanément les esprits. Il était rare que cet elfe discret, se mette ainsi en avant. On l'écouta religieusement :

Zorgûnn : Votre témérité vous honore Bilbon Sacquet. Vos prouesses devant la montagne d'_Erebor_ nous l'ont prouvé. Demeurer quelque temps par ici nous permettra de contrer un sort depuis longtemps en notre défaveur.

Jack : Tout juste Zorg. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais jeter le bébé avec l'eau du bain toi !

Tous se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Parfois, ce grand gaillard pouvait s'exprimer en un bien curieux langage. Etait-ce un message codé ? Jack sourit avant de traduire :

Jack : Se débarrasser de l'essentiel mon pote, voilà ce que toi tu parviens à faire…comme toujours quoi !

Zorgûnn : Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, chacun sera à même de réfléchir calmement sur la situation.

Alachnÿ : Vous prenez vos vessies pour des lanternes mon ami, mais enfin, à vivre d'espoir…il se pourrait qu'un jour un partie d'entre nous y parvienne.

Zorgûnn : Par la force des choses, nous devrons y contraindre. Bientôt, tous se mettront à la recherche du roi, à commencer par son fils le prince Legolas. Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous lorsqu'il apparaitra aux yeux de ce fils aimant, un père sous l'emprise d'une malédiction inconnu des siens ?

Alachnÿ : Une belle livrée d'emmerdes ! Je dis ceci à brûle pourpoint, notez bien.

Aliénor : Hélas, nous y sommes déjà englués. Au risque de me répéter, votre aide Monsieur Sacquet, nous est fort précieuse.

Bilbon : Par qui le roi a-t-il été blessé ?

Jack : Mystère…enfin, pas tant que ça au final. Chacun ici a sa p'tite idée là-dessus, mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Si nous demeurons ici quelques jours, comment expliquerez-vous notre présence à vos compatriotes ?

Orlyänne : Le mieux serait de nous montrer discret, voire ne pas nous montrer du tout !

L'on entendit le rire du lutin, au fond de la pièce. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition avant même de se défendre à titre préventif :

Mic Mac : J'ai rien dit !

Aliénor : Pour une fois, elle n'a pas tort. Il va falloir se faire oublier quelques temps.

Bilbon : Vous savez, mon logis a au moins le mérite de se trouver à l'écart du village et…cela peut nous être utile.

Aliénor : Nous serions chagrinés de vous causer le moindre souci.

Alachnÿ : Ca, c'est déjà fait ma chère enfant.

Aliénor fronça les sourcils. Quelquefois, ce magicien la portait un tantinet sur les nerfs :

Zorgûnn : Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Tant que Sa Majesté ne retrouvera pas ses sens, nous nous devrons de demeurer dans l'ombre.

Mic Mac : Waouh, t'es fortiche cousin, ça c'est bien dit ! Bon j'pionce où moi ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'on installa des couvertures sur des coussins moelleux posés à même le sol. Chacun fit de son mieux pour se préparer un petit coin douillet. Olana, absente, durant les échanges entres ses amis et Bilbon, réapparut sur le seuil de la chambre de son hôte. Lasse, les vêtements en piteux états, les cheveux en bataille, elle faisait peine à voir. Le semi-homme s'approcha avec douceur, prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer avec ses paroles :

Bilbon : Gente Dame, souhaitez-vous…enfin, je dispose d'un cabinet de toilette. Petit certes, mais vous y trouverez de l'eau, du savon…

Olana : Je dois vraiment être repoussante. Veuillez, je vous prie, excusez ma vilaine apparence.

Bilbon : Oh…non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Votre beauté est intemporelle. Elle perdurera dans le temps, j'en suis persuadé.

Olana : Comme il est appréciable de me savoir ainsi admirée, même si je ne m'en sens pas digne. Votre gentillesse Monsieur Sacquet me touche profondément.

Bilbon : Oh…merci. C'est trop d'honneur. Mais…appeler moi Bilbon, si vous le souhaitez. Monsieur, c'est si…conventionnel.

Olana : Fort bien Bilbon.

Elle tenta de lisser sa robe tâchée du sang de son amant, avant d'y renoncer d'un geste de dépit :

Olana : Je crains d'avoir perdu mes dernières chances de briller en société.

Un pauvre sourire fut offert de bon cœur au Hobbit qui hocha simplement la tête :

Bilbon : Je pourrais trouver des pièces de tissus sur le marché demain matin, si vous possédez quelques talents en couture, votre imagination fera le reste.

Olana : Vous avez la main sur le cœur Bilbon. Tout ce qui peut être tenté de votre part, l'est sans commune mesure. Je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Bilbon : Alors il en sera fait ainsi. Demain sera un autre jour Gente Dame. Co…comment se porte le roi ?

Olana : Il n'y a aucun changement pour l'instant. Mais je prie pour que la situation s'améliore.

Bilbon : Il faut garder espoir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers le cabinet de toilette. C'était fou ce qu'une personne aussi discrète pouvait accorder comme importance à son aspect extérieur. Tout un tas de flacons, morceaux de savons et serviettes moelleuses, encombraient des étagères en bois de chêne. Elle effleura les rayonnages en admirant l'ordre avec lequel tout était disposé. On frappa légèrement à la porte.

Son amie Orlyänne, les épaules courbées, entrait tenant entre ses mains une petite bourse de velours grenat :

Orlyänne : Je peux te tenir compagnie Olana ?

Olana : Bien sûr.

L'elfine avisa un énorme baquet contenant une réserve d'eau :

Orlyänne : _Akshïm nan !_ (Ma grenouillette !) Comment fais-tu pour te passer ce poison malfaisant sur le corps ?

Olana : Il ne s'agit qu'un peu d'eau Orlyänne et pour me laver elle m'est plutôt nécessaire.

Elle cracha une petite boulette de flammes à terre qu'elle écrasa aussitôt du talon de sa botte :

Olana : Tu sais, il faudra que tu perdes l'habitude de cracher à tout bout de champs. Un jour, tu finiras par mettre le feu quelque part.

Orlyänne : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je sais ce que je fais et puis tu verras qu'un de ces jours, cela pourrait nous sauver la vie.

Olana : Qui sait, en effet.

L'elleth sortit de sa bourse, une poignée d'une poudre grisâtre qu'elle déposa avec précaution sur l'assiette supportant le savon, avant de sortir une petite fiole de l'une de ses poches, et d'en verser quelques gouttes sur la cendre. Elle malaxa le tout avec précision. Une agréable odeur se répandit de cette pâte homogène. Ses vêtements glissèrent sur le sol, les uns après les autres, tandis qu'elle passait cette préparation odorante en mouvements circulaires sur son corps parfait. Un peu gênée, Olana se détourna :

Orlyänne : Tu as tort de te sentir incommodée. Nous sommes toutes créées de la même façon, sauf peut être ma _pitïl ninïl_ (petite poupée) au physique outrageusement atypique.

Olana : Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Orlyänne : En voici une que je mettrais bien dans ma couche !

Toutes deux se mirent à rire avant que la jeune femme ne se dévête à son tour…

Dans les sombres geôles de Mirkwood…

Chaperon, frappait le sol de son petit peton chaussé de rose. Sa colère s'échappait toute seule. Si besoin était, un simple regard vers les barreaux de fer, suffisait à relancer la machine. Prince Charmant tenta désespérément de la calmer, mais rien n'y fit :

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, vous devriez apposer un voile de sérénité sur vos ardeurs démesurées.

Amélie : Quèque y dit ?

Opéca : Des frivolités comme d'habitude.

Chaperon Rose : Bravo ma chère, nous voici enfin entre personnes de belle éducation, enfin Amélie y parviendra un jour si tant est que nous puissions sortir de cette maudite cellule !

Elle finit, cependant, par venir s'assoir aux côtés de la bonne femme qui lui adressa un sourire :

Chaperon Rose : Rien ne peut t'atteindre à toi la vieille, pas vrai ?

Amélie : De toute façon, c'est-y ben qu'on peut rien faire de plus.

Prince Charmant : De temps à autre, il vous arrive Gente Dame, de me surprendre par votre raisonnement sensé.

La jeune femme disciplinait ses boucles, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Luthïen, se présentait à elle le front soucieux. Tel un ressort, Chaperon bondit sur ses pieds :

Chaperon Rose : Ah, te voilà toi ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vas-tu enfin nous faire sortir de ce trou à rats ?

Il la dévisagea minutieusement. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle :

Luthïen : Qu'avez-vous donc fait qui ait pu provoquer le courroux du prince Legolas ?

Chaperon Rose : Comment ça ce qu'on a fait ? Mais absolument rien voyons ! Tauriel cette charmante elfine rouquine coquine, est venue nous cueillir dans la chambre comme une poignée de fèves en faisant sa belle figure-toi.

Luthïen : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Chaperon Rose : Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. La traditionnelle fidélité elfique…

Luthïen : Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mis en situation délicate, je crois savoir que tu es assez douée pour le faire seule.

Chaperon Rose : Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Maintenant que le chat n'est plus là, les souris peuvent danser, et certaines se sentent auréolées d'un pouvoir à nul autre pareil.

Luthïen : Que cherches-tu à dire ?

Chaperon Rose : Qu'en l'absence de Sa Glorieuse Majesté, beaucoup se croient calife à la place du calife !

L'ellon posa un regard sceptique sur cette petite furie. A part sa beauté triomphante, il n'avait strictement rien compris à son charabia, mais il se colla contre les barreaux. Son regard pénétrant la décontenança l'espace d'un instant :

Chaperon Rose : Inutile de faire tes yeux de merlan frits. Ouvre-nous plutôt.

Luthïen : As-tu fini de m'adresser tes ordres comme un petit capitaine que tu ne seras jamais ? Petit bout de femme…quand vas-tu cesser de te conduire en petite fille capricieuse ?

Le sang de la gourgandine ne fit qu'un tour. Après avoir glissé son pied entre deux barreaux, elle administra un coup sec sur la cheville de son capitaine. Puis, elle décida de s'en prendre à lui de façon plus traîtresse. Sa main agrippa une mèche de ses cheveux de jais, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces. Furieux, il la repoussa fermement, avant de se frotter le cuir chevelu. Bon sang, quelle poigne ! Prince s'éventa avec son mouchoir. Le vent allait tourner dans la mauvaise direction pour eux, il le sentait.

A son tour, la colère de l'ellon jaillit bien malgré lui :

Luthïen : J'en ai assez de tes manières ! Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il en retourne, mais un petit séjour dans nos geôles, te fera le plus grand bien. J'aurais souhaité vous épargner cela Dame Amélie, mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir…Tâche ma belle de mettre ce temps de réflexion à profit. Peut-être reviendras-tu alors, à de plus nobles intentions.

Désireuse de ne point s'immiscer dans leur querelle, la vieille dame se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête bienveillant à l'intrépide capitaine, lequel lui rendit son salut avant de faire demi-tour :

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? Tu vas nous abandonner ici sans le moindre remord ? Gougnafier, mécréant ! On ne m'y reprendra plus à satisfaire tes moindres désirs. Compte sur moi pour te faire regretter cet affront. Et souvient-en, une autre partie de ton anatomie n'est pas prête de me visiter avant le déluge !

Dos tourné, le vaillant soldat, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire. Même en colère, ses mots doux semblaient du miel à ses oreilles. Il n'en fut pas de même pour Prince, lequel émit une opinion plus controversée :

Prince Charmant : Ah, bravo ! Nous voici bien lotis à présent ! Vous venez de ruiner nos derniers espoirs de sortir d'ici. Nous allons devoir périr entre ces murs de pierre, souffrir de cette suintante humidité, sans nous sustenter convenablement ni même nous hydrater…je me sens vaciller…

Les mains sur ses hanches, Opéca fulminait. Son regard noir valait, à lui seul, un long discours :

Opéca : Tu nous les brises !

Il y eut ensuite, un long moment de silence apprécié à sa juste valeur. Un curieux son attira, tout de même, leur attention. Cela ressemblait à une onomatopée, un borborygme…_Matouba _!

Seul cet animal pouvait reproduire de tels sons. C'était d'ailleurs sa marque de fabrique. Et effectivement, dans l'instant qui suivit, deux agates brillèrent dans la pénombre. Chaperon Rose se leva du lit de fortune où tous étaient assis et appela le chat du magicien. Sa voix se voulut enjôleuse….peine perdue, ce félin se plaisait à ignorer ses appels. La colère recommençait à poindre, quant l'animal sortit de l'ombre, posa son postérieur sur le sol et présenta son râtelier où nombre de quenottes pointues brillaient tels des bijoux précieux. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

Matouba : Est-ce moi, ou n'est-ce pas moi ?

Le gentilhomme pouffa comme à son habitude :

Prince Charmant : Qu'il est drôle ! Au moins autant que son maître.

Opéca : On s'en fiche, ce qui nous intéresse c'est pourquoi il est là.

Chaperon Rose : Gentil chat, que fais-tu dans les parages ?

L'animal fixa la petite poupée de son regard de gros chat, avant de se vautrer à terre et se mettre sur le dos en ronronnant :

Prince Charmant : Ne vous avais-je point dit combien il était drôle ? Si ce n'est son maître, ce sera son chat qui me fera mourir de rire.

Opéca : Si tu viens nous narguer grosse boule de poil, t'as intérêt à disparaître avant que je t'arrache ce qui te sert de pelage.

A ces mots, le chat se redressa, c'est alors que tous entrevirent une clef, attaché à un cordon de soie noire. Dissimulée dans son épaisse fourrure, personne ne l'avait remarqué auparavant, mais ce n'était pas tout. Un fin rouleau de papier était accroché au ruban. Chaperon Rose tenta de s'en emparer, mais le chat recula à ce moment là :

Opéca : Maudit chat, reviens ici !

Amélie : Mais c'est qu't'es ben beau toi ! Regardez-moi donc ce gros matou si joli, si doux…

Chaperon se préparait à apostropher Amélie, lorsqu'Opéca lui administra un coup de coude, l'enjoignant à se taire. Amélie continuait à flatter le félin, et cela sembla marcher. Le gros chat se frotta contre les barreaux de fers en ronronnant à qui mieux mieux. Ce fut le moment pour une Opéca, à bout de patience, de le saisir par la peau de son cou. L'animal siffla entre ses dents en envoya les griffes, mais sa morphologie, légèrement empâtée le freina dans ses mouvements et la jeune femme réussit à lui subtiliser, et la clef, et le papier.

Immédiatement introduite dans la serrure, elle déverrouilla la porte alors que Chaperon tentait vainement de déchiffrer un message :

Chaperon Rose : Je n'y comprends rien, c'est de l'elfique !

Opéca lui arracha littéralement le bout de papier des mains avant de lire. Son visage s'éclaira…

Emmitouflée dans une serviette, aussi nue que le funeste jour de sa venue au monde, la jeune femme entreprit de nettoyer ses vêtements à l'aide d'un gros morceau de savon. Tant pis pour la décence, elle allait devoir se draper dans sa nudité jusqu'à ce que sa robe sèche. Sans vêtements de rechange, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Une fois le linge posé près de la cheminée, elle s'approcha du lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme il était coutume pour un elfe de dormir, le monarque semblait, pour un temps, apaisé. De rares fois, ses traits se plissaient sous l'effet d'une douleur diffuse. Elle effleurait alors son visage du dos de sa main, prenant soin de lui transmettre un peu de cet amour la dévorant sans relâche.

La pièce, plongée dans la pénombre n'offrait qu'un halo de lueur formé par la flambée dans la cheminée. L'on distinguait à peine la grosse commode disposé sous la petite fenêtre et le fauteuil recouvert de velours bleu nuit non loin de l'âtre. Comme tout était paisible. L'atmosphère invitait au repos, cependant, toujours debout, sa seule préoccupation était de contempler son fiancé dans son sommeil. Même alité, en proie aux démons se livrant bataille à l'intérieur de son corps, il paraissait impressionnant. Ses épaules larges, encore drapées de son manteau d'apparat reposait bien à plat sur le matelas. Sa chemise avait souffert de l'intervention précipitée du magicien pour le sauver, seul un bandage sur son torse était visible et se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations.

Désireuse de s'en approcher, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Aussi légère que la caresse d'un vent léger, ses mains effleurèrent ses cheveux.

L'ovale de son visage approchait la perfection. Un front bombé, un nez aquilin, dont elle souligna l'arête du bout de son index.

Cela lui rappela les cours de dessin de son professeur d'Art, lequel aurait sûrement apprécié un tel modèle. « _Il faut savoir prendre le temps pour admirer une œuvre_ », lui serinait-il à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait pleinement conscience de la véracité de ces propos…

Le roi portait sur son visage la majesté de sa naissance, ces mêmes traits où la mort ne parvenait à récupérer son dû. Un flot de tristesse l'envahit alors.

Qu'il ne fut plus permis d'admirer un si grand roi, ne lui était pas concevable. Sa beauté, se devait, encore un temps, d'éclairer le monde, pensa-t-elle. D'un revers de main, elle essuya une larme, s'allongea à ses côtés, replia ses genoux et se pelotonna contre lui.

Le voir d'un regard contraire à celui qu'elle posait sur lui... espérer se complaire à le savoir guérir…

Si mainte fois en son cœur, saintement espéré, ces pensées lui offrirent ce que son cœur espérait.

Les mille échos de sa pensée, hurlèrent en son âme la candeur de ces mots :

Olana : _« Epargne ton courroux, à ta fidèle servante, Ô combien aguerrie à te si bien défendre…_

_Cette nuit, mon cœur saigne, je ne veux qu'il s'éteigne._

_Je me traîne à genoux, implore ton pardon, Toi, le Très Haut, dont je sers la cause, ne tais point ma prose, tant mon cœur te supplie de lui laisser la vie._

_Je ne peux te trahir, puisque née de mes pleurs, ma douleur Ô Seigneur, te rends les honneurs._

_Accorde à ton enfant, l'obole dont elle fera bonne œuvre._

_Je m'en remets à toi, armée de ma seule Foi, comme aux premiers jours de mon amour pour toi.__»_

Les paroles s'envolèrent en un tourbillon léger. Chargées d'un amour sacré, elles quittèrent la _Comté_ pour se rendre en un lieu des seuls Dieux approuvés. Emus par tant de Foi et d'abnégation, justice leurs fut rendus.

A l'intérieur du _Màhanaxar_, les _Valar_ s'en imprégnèrent, avant qu'elles ne quittent ce monde pour d'autres horizons.

Nul ne pu affirmer avec certitude où elles furent conduites…

_Par-delà les étoiles, un chemin de lumière leur fut offert…_

Chargées de ses pleurs, ses paupières se baissèrent. Elle entra dans ses songes de bien curieuse façon. Il y avait là, une silhouette d'enfant. Ses longs cheveux noirs, trahissait sa condition de petite fille. Ses mains effleuraient la surface de l'eau dans laquelle elle avait pénétré jusqu'à hauteur de la taille. Le cri d'un aigle blanc lui fit lever la tête, tandis qu'on l'appelait au loin. Son torse pivota, et l'enfant fit un signe vers elle, avant de disparaitre dans les flots…

Dans le salon douillet de Monsieur _Bilbon Sacquet_, régnait une ambiance alourdie par les soucis pesant de tous nos amis. Mic Mac s'était endormis, ses longues oreilles pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Son corps était recroquevillé sur la chaise. Roäc dissimulait sa tête sous son aile et goûtait à un repos bien mérité sur le manteau de la cheminée là où le feu diffusait, sur son corps, un peu de cette chaleur tant recherchée.

Orlyänne, au summum de sa forme, s'était laissé tentée par Zorgûnn, et goûtait l'excellent tabac de leur invité. Elle offrait à l'ellon un sourire de circonstances. Contrite de se savoir à ce point commandée par ses hormones, l'elfine laissait deviner combien il était dur pour elle de discipliner ce corps bouillant de désir.

L'ellon le comprit fort bien. Un baiser lui fut offert. Timide, mais suffisant pour lui prouver son soutien. Puis il entoura ses épaules de son bras en souriant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle baissa sa garde et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Bien que beaucoup pouvaient en rire, contenir toutes ces émotions, n'était pas une sinécure.

Compréhensif, l'ellon venu du froid, transmit à son amie un petit moment de bonheur.

Alachnÿ, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, une chopine de bière dans une main, une bonne pipe dans l'autre, n'en finissait plus d'abreuver le semi-homme de ses nombreuses anecdotes. Secouant la tête de temps à autre, c'était tout ce qu'il était autorisé à faire d'ailleurs, il écoutait ce monologue ahurissant par sa teneur. Bien des fois la stupéfaction lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Comment un magicien pouvait-il avoir commis autant de loufoqueries ?

La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il se promit d'en retenir quelques unes afin de les consigner sur ses carnets de notes.

Jack et Aliénor, rompus aux déblatérations de ce personnage haut en couleur, n'en finissaient plus de lever les yeux en l'air. Ils leurs tardaient que l'enivrement gagne enfin ce narrateur hors pair. Malheureusement pour eux, le mage tenait tête aux vapeurs d'alcool avec brio. Ils leurs faudrait encore patienter, à moins que d'ici là, Jack ne vienne, une bonne fois pour toute clore la verve imposante de ce beau parleur.

Ne manquait qu'une impulsion…

En général, l'esprit des éléments ne s'intéressait guère aux humains, mais dans ce contexte si particulier, il fit une exception. _Yavanna_, la Vala reine de la terre, et créatrice des _Ents,_ entendit la prière d'Olana. Souvent, la quête et le triomphe des héros humains, étaient rendus possible grâce aux pouvoirs divins.

Pour que s'accomplisse ce destin, elle apposa sur la Comté, un voile de discrétion sous la forme de flocons neigeux. Il n'y aurait de meilleur camouflage pour ces étrangers sur cette terre, que cette belle couverture blanche, obligeant les curieux à demeurer chez eux.

Orlyänne tentait, encore une fois, d'accorder aux volutes de fumée qu'elle rejetait, un peu plus de grâce, lorsque les premières perles de coton se laissèrent, mollement, tombés des Cieux.

Surprise par ces gouttes de fraîcheur, l'elfine de feu se leva d'un bond en tendant ses mains devant elle, puis elle courut jusqu'au trou du Hobbit. Son entrée éveilla le lutin en sursaut et le fit tomber de sa chaise :

Orlyänne : _ Kïkpouch drôlenn märchtt !_ (Venez voir, il tombe des perles !)

Aliénor fut prise d'un fou rire devant l'air ébahis de l'elfine. Cette dernière ne connaissait pas la neige dans son monde, aussi l'ébahissement qu'elle affichait sur ses traits était comique, au point de provoquer un bon gros rire désordonné chez le magicien :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Que ce rire fait du bien ! Ah, sacrée elfine, je ne sais même pas ce que vous venez d'énoncer avec cet air de toupie défaillante, mais cela doit valoir son pesant de _barboterie_ !

Mic Mac : T'es _nasquée _ou quoi la belette ? Tu m'as réveillé !

Tous sortirent en se bousculant, le nez en l'air. Face à cette surprenante tombée de neige, Bilbon se gratta le cuir chevelu. La nature devenait-elle folle ? Quand avait-on vu pour la dernière fois tomber d'aussi nombreux flocons aux sortir de l'automne ?

Dans la chambre baignée des dernières lueurs d'un feu se mourant, Olana venait de s'éveiller sous les cris de ses amis. Surprise, elle s'approcha de la petite lucarne creusée dans la terre et aperçut enfin, ce qui avait suscité tant d'intérêts chez son hôte et ses invités. Elle sourit. Comme il était plaisant de voir se répandre ce joli voile blanc sur la végétation endormie :

Olana : Si vous pouviez voir cela _aran nin…__mon Amour__…_

Mélancolique, elle se tourna vers lui, et constata un curieux phénomène. Un nuage verdâtre rampait le long du lit vers Thranduil émettant une senteur malodorante. La brume étendait son emprise sur le corps du souverain en une volute effilée tel un doigt malsain souhaitant toucher une œuvre interdite. Dans un sursaut de courage, elle monta sur le lit, dissipa le nuage et fit un rempart de son corps, afin de protéger son fiancé. Elle apposa les paumes de ses mains sur les yeux grands ouverts du roi. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il se cachait un maléfice sous cet artifice, cherchant une faille chez l'ellon afin de s'introduire en lui. Dissimuler ce regard offert, devenait primordial.

Si c'était l'œuvre d'Asmodée, il lui faudrait lutter avec vaillance et ne point se laisser guider par la peur. Elle effleura les lèvres du roi et se mit à psalmodier. Il fallait contraindre le démon à fuir ce corps affaibli. Aussitôt ses mots s'égrenèrent :

Olana : _Miserere nobis. Dona nobis pacem. In excelsis, miserere nobis. Laudamus te_. (Prends pitié de nous. Donne-nous la paix. Au plus haut des Cieux, prends pitié de nous. Nous te louons.)

Telle une litanie, les paroles furent énoncées avec ferveur. Devant tant d'abnégation, le Mal n'eut d'autre choix que rebrousser chemin. La fumée se dissipa. Une odeur de lys la remplaça.

Tenir tête à la perfidie du démon, venait de faire comprendre un fait d'importance à la jeune femme. Il fallait affronter le Mal, une bonne fois pour toute, avant, qu'insidieusement il ne finisse par anéantir le roi dans sa faiblesse.

Elle se leva, revêtit sa longue cape sous son drap de coton épais, chaussa ses souliers et sortit de la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la lourde porte ronde par sa poignée centrale et passa la tête par l'ouverture. Bilbon et ses amis se tenaient un peu plus loin, tête levées à admirer la chute des flocons.

Elle s'aventura au dehors, jeta un dernier regard sur ses amis et prit la direction opposé d'où elle se trouvait. Sur le chemin menant vers le village se distinguait encore quelques cailloux émergeant de l'océan de blancheur envahissant les terres aux repos. Ses pieds imprimaient des traces aussitôt recouvertes par la neige. La température avait fraîchie. La morsure du froid la surprit et la contraint à resserrer ses bras contre sa poitrine, puis elle pénétra sous le couvert des arbres et disparut.

Gabriel, les yeux levés vers les Cieux implorait la grâce divine. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? A l'abri, à l'intérieur de son talan, et alors que les elfes pansaient leurs plaies, l'archange soupirait de dépit.

_\- Ad perpetuam rei gloriam ! _(A la gloire éternelle de la chose !)

Ce à quoi Gabriel répondit :

Gabriel : _Ad rem !_ (A la chose telle qu'est la chose !)

La pensée de l'archange étreignit celle, porteuse, de ce message d'espoir.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Mickaël, dont la carrure impressionnante le surprendrait toujours. Il portait fier son devoir et ne vacillait jamais devant l'adversité. Son regard sur ce monde était dur, il le savait corrompu lui aussi, et sa volonté de contrer le Mal se devinait aisément. La parole était superflue entre les archanges, l'essence même de leurs esprits communiait dans l'amour de leur adoration commune.

Il s'avança vers son ami, tendit ses mains et apposa ses avant-bras sur ceux de Gabriel. Ce salut particulier permettait aux archanges de lier d'avantage leurs pensées, tout en y joignant la vision des derniers faits s'étant produits sur ces terres.

La venue de Mickaël, en ces lieux, n'était pas préméditée. Seul un élan de compassion l'y avait poussé. On pardonnerait en haut lieu cette soudaine prise de liberté, mais il paraissait désireux de retrouver son ami Gabriel.

L'échange de paroles, se fit par la pensée, que tous deux s'efforçaient de contrôler :

_Mickaël : Injurier un archange, est une grande folie, car il est un intermédiaire entre l'homme et le Très Haut. Asmodée le sait, mais il crache son fiel sur le ciel, sans se soucier des retombées. Pourtant, l'injure ne perdure puisqu'elle retourne vers celui qui la dit._

_Gabriel : Sa parole s'est noircie depuis quelques temps. Je ressens son pouvoir qu'alimente son Maître avec désespoir._

_Mickaël : Il se sait en sursis, mon ami. _

_Gabriel : A trop vouloir y croire il creuse son déni._

_Mickaël : La colère gronde en notre monde. Le souffle de la tempête approche. Nous faut-il préserver encore cette terre ?_

_Gabriel : Nous le devons, comme la Terre du Milieu, nous sera redevable._

_Mickaël : Les Valar ont-ils conscience de ce qu'ils ont invité en ces lieux ? _

_Gabriel : Bien plus qu'il n'aurait fallu._

_Mickaël : Ton Séraphin…la foi s'invite-t-elle encore en elle ?_

_Gabriel : Elle l'emplie chaque jour un peu plus. La fusion des âmes lui a été profitable._

Mickaël opina de la tête les yeux fermés tout en soupirant. Ses pensées s'apaisèrent, alors qu'au dehors, les elfes accordaient leurs pensées, eux aussi, en un chant louant la vaillance des combattants alliée au chagrin pour les disparus. Les deux archanges ouvrirent les paumes de leurs mains et psalmodièrent ensembles…

Il faisait sombre, il faisait nuit…

Dans le cœur d'Olana, vibrait un courage, jusqu'ici amoindri. Il fallut la menace plané au-dessus du monarque pour déclencher chez elle, le courage d'affronter ouvertement le Mal. La neige continuait à se répandre sur la terre de la _Comté_. Parvenue dans un petit bois, un _Ent_ se pencha vers elle. Elle n'en fut pas surprise. Tout en ce monde semblait avoir une logique. Le vieil arbre se pencha, et déposa à ses pieds ses branchages :

Fimbron : Chhhe fouu attendait, noble Dame.

Olana : Je l'ai senti.

Respectueux, le _Ent _s'inclina devant elle, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement. Cela se produisait parfois chez ces êtres doués de préscience. La venue des bergers de la nature, remontait à la naissance d'_Arda_. Bien que très vaillants, ils n'en étaient pas moins très âgés, il fallait donc faire preuve de compréhension et de temps. C'était ce qu'ils aspiraient à maîtriser, mais, étrangement, leurs constitutions ne le leurs permettaient pas toujours. Aguerrie à ces manières, la jeune femme fit patience pendant quelques instants avant de caresser du bout des doigts les longues feuilles oblongues, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de sa léthargie. Il s'ébroua le feuillage avant de l'écouter attentivement :

Olana : Menez-moi, je vous prie, aux confins de ce pays. L'être avec lequel je m'apprête à me confronter, ne doit, en aucun cas, semer le désordre en ces terres.

Le _Ent_ fit frissonner ses feuilles en guise d'assentiment. Elle prit place sur l'une des branches proposée. Aussitôt redressé, l'arbre entama sa marche. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant de parvenir à l'endroit escompté.

A la frontière du pays des _Hobbits_, arbres et arbustes reprenaient droit de cités, et les dernières terres cultivables, nommées, _Champs-du-pont_, offrirent l'endroit idéal pour cette rencontre.

A nouveau, il se baissa, inclina sa tête feuillue, et lui offrit un sourire, avant de se poster dans un bosquet de chênes auprès desquels, il fit grand bavardage. En somme, cela consistait à produire un sifflement persistant à travers l'épais feuillage, ce à quoi, respectueux, les autres conifères répondaient en un sifflement inintelligible.

Olana se désintéressa de ces créatures pour se tourner vers l'horizon dégagé s'offrant à elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration, ferma les yeux quelques temps, puisant au plus profond d'elle-même le courage nécessaire à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant échapper une profusion de mots choisis tels qu'ils se devaient de l'être. Sans qu'elle n'y ait réfléchi plus que nécessaire, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à dire :

Ennemi juré des hommes,

Toi par qui le tonnerre résonne,

Daemon (latin) infernal,

Source du mal,

Que ton âme servile,

Demeure stérile.

Je t'invite à venir, démon maudit

Toi par qui la tourmente est venue jusqu'à lui.

Je t'invite à venir…

Avec abnégation ces mots, qui se voulurent froids, furent envoyés à qui de droit.

Cela fut difficile de vider son esprit, mais il le fallait pour apporter tout le poids nécessaire à cette invitation particulière. Il ne faisait aucun doute, à présent, qu'elles seraient entendues. Elles l'étaient toujours…toujours…

Olana fixa le nord-ouest. Son instinct, plus autre chose d'indéfinissable, l'enjoignait à continuer. Aucune personne en ce monde, n'aurait été en mesure de l'en dissuader. Elle se présenterait à lui de son plein gré. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle en était pleinement consciente.

La nature s'était tue. En prenant soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la _Comté,_ rien ne pouvait certifier que ce petit coin de paradis serait épargné. Le froid paralysait ses pieds, non ses intentions.

_Et ses mots furent entendus._

Attablé devant son repas, Asmodée, retint son geste. La coupe de vin à mi chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres, demeura statique. Un fait inhabituel venait de capter toute son attention. Soudain, un sourire de triomphe étira ses traits.

Oui…un appel…un appel irrésistible…

Ses paupières se plissèrent, et un sifflement aigu, s'éleva dans le silence. Son visage se chargea d'une haine malsaine. Son corps superbe se déplia en un mouvement brusque. Dans sa hâte, il renversa le vin couleur rubis, sur la nappe d'une blancheur virginale. Le contraste, saisissant, le flatta. Le sang, cette liqueur dont il adorait s'abreuver de ses victimes, était l'un de ses péchés.

Ses pas mesurés, il lui fallait prendre son temps afin de se charger de toutes ses plus mauvaises intentions, le mena jusqu'à la surface de la forteresse de _Dol Guldur._

Cette dernière pouvait bien montrer un visage hideux aux yeux du monde, tel qu'une horrible accumulation de ruines et de pointes aiguisées, elle n'en était pas moins reconstituée en sous-sol. Une multitude de pièces dont une immense salle faisait office de réception pour l'invité du Maître.

En pleine réflexion, sa langue noire effleura son palais avant de s'échapper de cette bouche et lécher ses lèvres ourlées à la perfection. La faim montait, le désir aussi…

Elle l'invitait !

Quelle haine…troublante, enivrante jusqu'à l'envie suprême de s'y laisser tenter. Il fallait en profiter….

La lune disparaissait derrière un écran de brumes opalescentes. Parfait ! Même les astres se voilaient la face, pensa-t-il, amusé.

D'une beauté majestueuse, ses ailes apparurent, soudaines, avant de se déplier avec une grâce inhabituelle chez cet ange déchu. Cette prestance tout à fait exceptionnelle était due à son statut d'ange de la tentation, dont il usait, à la perfection.

Bien que sombres comme la nuit, leurs envergures, autant que leurs plumages, impressionnèrent, une fois de plus Azog qui, discrètement, l'avait suivit. Comment un tel être pouvait se transformer de la sorte ? En était-il de même dans son monde ? Y avait-il d'autres créatures semblables à celle-ci ? Autant de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait apposer de réponses, ce qui finit de le déstabiliser, et engendra, chez lui, une intense frustration.

Un bruit lui fit abandonner ses pensées. Devant lui, l'être maudit faisait usage de ses étranges appendices.

Telles des voiles, les ailes se tendirent et Asmodée s'éleva en un bond majestueux dans les airs, souriant d'aise face à la peur inspirée par sa forme. Il se savait observé par Azog, aussi il le gratifia d'un salut pompeux effectué avec distinction, chose étonnante chez un incube, avant de redresser son corps effilé, et de prendre son envol.

Azog cracha au sol en contemplant cet être empli de grâce…il envia tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais !

L'instinct de l'ange noir le guida, comme cela était toujours le cas lors d'une invitation. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de la laisser se perdre dans sa haine. Enfin elle était parvenue au point culminant, le point de non retour.

Sentir combien elle le haïssait, attisait son désir, aussi sûrement qu'un puissant aphrodisiaque. Il la _prendrait_ après l'avoir convertit, ce n'était plus une promesse, mais une conviction, maintenant.

Face à l'horizon obscurci, Olana récitait, sans cesse, son incantation. Inviter un démon était la condition de sa venue. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. De la volonté de cette invitation dépendait l'importance de l'entité maléfique à laquelle elle était adressée. Il suffisait de prononcer son nom correctement en se tenant fermement sur ses deux pieds, autrement l'incube y aurait vu un signe de faiblesse.

Le rituel était toujours le même. Invoquer, invoquer sans cesse, en y joignant la part de l'ombre en chacun d'entre nous, tout en laissant une part de son âme accessible à l'autre.

Le demandeur s'offrait au décideur.

Elle avait connaissance de tout ceci, tout comme des risques encourus, mais n'en avait cure. Cette nuit, il fallait agir et ce de n'importe quelle façon.

Surintendant des Enfers et des maisons de jeux, la perversité, comme la cruauté, du lieutenant de _Satan_, semait sur son passage, la dissipation et la terreur. Une tactique devait se mettre en place, sans quoi, la partie semblait gagnée d'avance…

Cette entité était très difficile à combattre lors d'un exorcisme. Olana avait conscience des risques, mais refusait de se laisser gagner par la peur. Peu lui importait de souffrir, le temps d'agir était venu. C'était tout.

D'un moment à l'autre, il serait là. Ne pas fléchir, surtout, ne pas fléchir…

Bientôt, elle distingua un point se détacher sur l'horizon et grossir de plus en plus.

Elle ôta de son esprit la moindre parcelle d'amour pouvant s'y trouver, retranchant le tout dans son cœur, le seul organe auquel un démon n'aurait jamais accès, vida son âme de sa Foi pour ne point la souiller, et tout ce qui pourrait la desservir, ajouta toute la haine demeurée en elle depuis si longtemps et attendit la confrontation.

Au fur et à mesure de l'approche du démon, elle prit conscience de son acte et s'y tint.

Lorsqu'il posa avec une extrême délicatesse ses sabots noirs sur la terre, les lèvres de l'ange s'entrouvrirent.

Mis à part, ses ailes immenses, ses sabots hideux et ses mains aux ongles aiguisés, il avait conservé ses traits elfiques. Asmodée souhaitait la séduire et pour cela, la laideur devait être bannie.

Jamais regard n'avait été posé sur elle avec autant d'indécence. Dans ce regard lapi lazuli se trouvait concentré, à la fois, la séduction, l'impudeur, et le vice. Un savant mélange dosé à la perfection. Ses lèvres, ourlées à la perfection s'humidifièrent avec lenteur et perversion. Il souriait de provoquer ainsi son désir. L'un de ceux interdit, que l'on se devait de conserver au plus profond de son être pour ne point paraître tenté.

_Et la tentation fut … _

Jamais pareille splendeur n'avait été soumise à son appréciation. Sa dernière rencontre avec ce démon s'était déroulée avec un handicap la privant de sa vue. Ici, tous ses sens semblaient exacerbés. Comment se rendait-on si beau ? Etait-ce inné chez lui ?

Ces cheveux noirs magnifiques, soulevés par un vent léger, ces yeux d'un bleu si pur, ce visage parfait, comme ces lèvres entreprenantes…

Le parfum de la tentation se para d'un pouvoir intense, offrant à la jeune femme une sensation aux creux de ses reins. Il le sentit !

Un peu d'ironie, engloba une formule de politesse ostentatoire :

Asmodée : _Quomodo vales Olana ?_ (Comment allez-vous Olana ?)

Devant le trouble de cette femme, une vague de chaleur l'envahit, son corps frémit, ses paupières se baissèrent et un râle guttural, primaire, s'éleva de cette gorge malsaine, se transformant en mots grossiers :

Asmodée : _ Quam_ _pulchra es_ ! (Comme tu es belle !). Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Petit désir mouillé que je m'apprête à fouiller…

Je possède tous les atouts pour faire jouir ton corps de femme. Oui…c'est cela…laisse ton désir t'envahir…Hummm, brûlante est ton entrejambe. Viens vers moi…

Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle persista à plonger son regard dans ces yeux troublants. Comme il était plaisant de se laisser aller vers ce penchant que tout son être désirait. Ce corps…ce corps, si magnifique…

Un sourire dissimulant la fourberie s'offrit en retour. Toute la malice du démon s'y tenait. Autant dire qu'il fut sublime…

_Dans le royaume de la Lothlorien…_

Les deux archanges furent soudain, assaillis d'une vision :

_Mickaël : Gabriel…_

_Gabriel : C'est trop tôt ! Mon petit séraphin…_

_Mickaël : Je dois agir ! Il la sait vulnérable._

_Gabriel : Elle ne l'est plus, du moins pas de la façon dont il se l'imagine. La fusion des âmes peut la sauver._

_Mickaël : C'est la placer au-delà de ses limites…_

_Gabriel : Si cet amour peut la sauver, alors tout ceci n'aura pas été vain._

_Mickaël : Je suis consacré Gabriel. Tu as essayé. _ _Ab amicis honesta petamus__. _(À un ami, on ne doit demander que ce dont il est capable.) _Il est temps pour moi._

_Gabriel : Va, Mickaël, prends cet amour qui est mien, pour elle._

_Mickaël : Selon ta volonté…_

Mickaël disparut, emportant avec lui un peu de Gabriel, cet amour passionnel liant les deux êtres.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Nimïel,Cirdan, et Gandalf observaient, d'un air inquiet, l'archange, le regard perdu vers un ailleurs où ils n'avaient pas leurs places, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers eux, leur offrant un sourire circonspect :

Gabriel : Nous prenons la route !

Nimïel : Est-ce vraiment recommandé ? Ce dragon n'est peut-être pas loin…

Gabriel : Il n'est de moment plus précieux qui ne se perd Nimïel.

Nimïel : Comme il vous plaira.

Gandalf : Ou trouver le roi ? J'attends le retour de Roäc. Lui seul à un droit de regard en ce monde.

Cirdan : Nous devrions retourner à _Mirkwood._ Sans doute s'y trouve-t-il ? Il nous faudrait une escorte, des armes…

Gabriel : Le roi n'est pas auprès de son fils. Quittons au plus tôt la _Lothlorien_ et prenez la direction de l'Ouest.

Cirdan : L'ouest ? Qu'avons-nous à y faire ?

Gandalf : Rien Seigneur Cirdan. Legolas…

Gabriel : Le prince rejoindra son père. Tout finira comme cela a commencé, par une volonté commune…

En d'autres lieux, comme dans le _Màhanaxar,_ c'était l'affolement. Elle n'était pas prête ! Cela ne se pouvait…

Une intercession hors norme de la part de _Mickaël,_ l'archange guerrier, fut adressée à qui de droit. _Manwë_ apposa son aval à la décision prise, sans la moindre hésitation. _Irmo _demeurait songeur. Cette petite fille qu'il avait visité il y a une larme de temps pour lui, mais si longtemps pour elle, prenait un bien grand risque. Ses pensées se troublèrent.

On ne devrait jamais avoir à confronter ce qui, pour beaucoup, laissait présager une fin inéluctable sans avoir vécu auparavant.

La mort guettait cette âme, et les chants des _Valar_ s'élevèrent sous la coupole massive nimbée d'or…

Auréolé d'un pouvoir malfaisant, le démon n'en finissait plus de tourner autour de la jeune femme, persifflant, détaillant sa proie, octroyant à sa langue fourchue, la liberté de s'attarder sur son cou, la naissance de sa gorge…

L'apercevoir enroulée d'un simple drap de coton épais en dessous de sa cape, échauffa ses sens :

Asmodée : _In naturalibus_. (Absolument nue, vêtue de chair.) T'es-tu dénudée pour moi ? Quelle délicate attention. Ce roi ne te comble pas comme il le devrait. Je vais réparer cette erreur et ensuite, je te conduirai à mon Maître.

Silencieuse, la jeune femme continuait de flatter inconsciemment le désir de son adversaire jusqu'au moment où elle se décida à prendre la parole. Un sourire pernicieux étira ses lèvres, et le démon fut fasciné :

Olana : _Expecto patronum_ ! (Vivre avec ses démons !)

Asmodée : _Hic consumerer tecum_. (Ici, je serai consumé avec toi.)

Haldir accompagna les voyageurs jusqu'à la frontière du royaume. Son silence en disait beaucoup. Rien dans le comportement de ces voyageurs n'était ordinaire. C'était une question d'instinct. Il devinait de grands desseins pour tous. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de les suivre, mais il se souvint où était son devoir. Avant de pousser plus avant le galop de son cheval, l'archange fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers lui. Il l'observa intensément avant de prononcer quelques mots :

Gabriel : Bientôt sera venu le temps pour vous, de prouver votre valeur. _In tempore suo !_ (En son temps !)

Le capitaine de la garde de Dame _Galadriel_ et du Seigneur _Celeborn_, inclina la tête avec respect, avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse.

Gabriel leva les yeux vers les cieux. Il s'apprêtait à commettre un acte de désobéissance, ce qui était fort rare de sa part, mais pas unique. Une fois le capitaine de la garde de la Dame de la _Lothlorien_ repartit en sens inverse, l'archange s'adressa à l'_istari_ :

Gabriel : _Mithrandir_, partez pour la _Comté_, je vous prie. Il me reste un acte à accomplir avant de vous rejoindre. _Radagast_ vous attend un peu plus loin sur la route en direction de la forêt de _Fangorn._

Le magicien haussa les sourcils :

Gandalf : La forêt de _Fangorn_ ?

Gabriel : Les _Ents_, vous seront d'un grand secours. Il sera temps, plus tard de nous parler. Je dois vous laisser…

L'archange disparut sous les frondaisons des mallornes avant de se rendre invisible à tous et de prendre son envol.

_Tout ne sera que tentation… _

_Luxuria_, exubérance et recherche obsessionnelle des plaisirs sexuels…

Autant d'alléchantes promesses pour le démon. Enfin, le feu la consumait, et ce désir brûlant n'était pas feint.

Elle l'incitait au stupre, mouillant ses lèvres sublimes, octroyant à ses mains une honteuse liberté. Asmodée frappait la terre ferme de ses sabots noirs. L'impatience se mélangeait à l'envie. Jamais maîtresse ne s'était offerte à lui avec autant d'envie.

L'instant lui appartenait…

Olana n'avait jamais été plus belle. La poitrine gonflée d'envie, ses soupirs attiraient sa proie sans cesse un peu plus proche de sa gorge. De tendancieux gémissements s'échappèrent accompagnés d'un ordre strict :

Olana : _Osculer, oro, labia !_ (Baise mes lèvres !)

Ses mots claquèrent sur sa langue. S'en fut trop pour Asmodée qui d'un bond, se jeta sur elle.

Pris en otage entre les mains d'Olana, le magnifique visage de ce génie du mal, se pencha vers le sien. Ses iris d'un bleu troublant, foncèrent sous l'effet du désir, adoptant une teinte écarlate. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, subsistait une ardeur farouche à le satisfaire.

Un infime temps d'hésitation, faillit la faire renoncer, mais, dissimilé, au plus profond de son être, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire devint périlleux. Sa Foi, comme l'Amour porté à son roi, lui octroya force et courage.

Ses lèvres caressèrent celles du démon, satisfait de son pouvoir. Il en oublia la plus élémentaire prudence.

Peu à peu, une grande énergie naquit dans le cœur d'Olana. Une voix lancinante lui parlait. Elle faillit se trahir, mais parvint à se maîtriser. Garder l'avantage, là était son point fort.

L'archange, à l'aide de sa voix vibrante, chantait :

Gabriel : _Quod_ _fieri debet, quod fieri debet_…_confortare_. _Accipe quam primum, brevis est occasion lucri, filioli mei seraph_. (Cela doit être accompli, cela doit être accompli,…courage. Agis de suite, les chances de réussite durent peu, mon petit séraphin.)

Le message de Gabriel s'infiltra dans son cœur, là où elle le devinait en sécurité, et lui offrit l'impulsion nécessaire. Rares étaient les mortels à avoir provoqué pareille puissance maléfique, mais pour elle, ce fut permis. D'une lenteur infinie, elle déposa sa main sur le torse viril d'Asmodée.

A ce contact, il frémit et son regard se fit plus intense encore. Elle baissa les paupières l'espace d'un instant. Une cascade de sentiments déferla dans son cœur, ce qui la surprit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage du démon se tenait tout près du sien. Elle sentait son souffle chaud…

Son visage s'inclina, et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il posa les siennes sur cette bouche impudente. Tous deux burent ce baiser comme une offrande. Il baissa sa garde tout autant qu'elle, et une chose incroyable se produisit. Chacun des deux infiltra dans l'autre, une part de son être. Le mal s'insinua en elle tandis qu'une parcelle de bien brûla la gorge du maudit.

Dès lors, un déchaînement de voix angélique s'éleva. Dans ce vacarme assourdissant, tous deux se perdirent dans les intentions de l'autre.

Très vite, se dessina, dans les iris de la jeune femme, un cercle gris fonçant au fur et à mesure de l'intensité du baiser. Cette marque distinctive, le déstabilisa, tout comme les voix résonnant à ses oreilles. Réalisant sa perdition, il tenta une manœuvre pour se dégager, mais elle semblait habitée d'une force phénoménale. La tourmente s'invita dans les méandres de l'esprit démoniaque.

Autour d'eux, un cercle se forma sur le sol, d'où s'élevait de légères flammèches qui firent fondre la neige nouvellement tombée, révélant l'herbe jaunâtre au dessous. Il entoura ces deux êtres scellés par une étrange alchimie. Affolé, il voyait très nettement le cercle finir de se refermer sur lui, et comprit, trop tard son erreur. Par tous les moyens, il essaya de se défaire de cette emprise sournoise, mais le prisme ou était emprisonné la mèche de cheveux du souverain Thranduil, émit une lueur blessante pour ses yeux.

Le symbole associé au ciel et au sacré, confirmait l'enfermement de sa propre faiblesse, et lorsqu'à nouveau, son regard se planta dans celui d'Olana, il vit dans sa pupille une forme crucifère.

La proie avait changé de camp. Il la repoussa et lui administra une gifle retentissante. Cela ne suffit pas à lui faire lâcher prise, aussi il la griffa, rua de ses sabots et voulut l'éloigner, mais elle tenait bon, subissant les blessures de son ennemi. Un formidable hurlement s'amplifia dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle y déposa ses lèvres. Sa peau brula et l'on vit, très distinctement, apparaître la marque de la forfaiture.

Peu à peu, sa véritable forme prit le dessus et l'être se métamorphosa en une forme hideuse. Sa langue fourchue brûla la joue d'Olana. La douleur fut si vive qu'elle faillit le lâcher, mais parvint encore, pour un temps, à le maintenir. Décidé à frapper fort, il mordit sa main. Elle poussa un cri. Arrivée au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer, Olana fut repoussée une nouvelle fois avec force et s'écroula à terre.

Il la frappa et faillit lui administrer de violents coups de sabots, lorsqu'un un bruit proche détourna son attention. Devant lui, se dressait _Mickaël_. Probablement le plus puissant de tous les archanges du Très Haut. Il brillait tel un soleil, dans son armure d'or. Son visage aux traits durs le fixait avec détermination, dans ses yeux se lisait le courage, et ses ailes immaculées, déployées avec grâce, symbolisaient la pureté du royaume céleste :

Mickaël : _Uti punirentur !_ (Soit puni !)

L'incube eut un mouvement de recul. Cette blancheur blessait sa noirceur.

_Mickaël_ était redouté par tous les démons. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait vaincu son Maître le faisant chuter des Cieux ? Malgré tout, il se recroquevilla, puisa dans son corps l'énergie nécessaire et tenta de contrer l'attaque de l'ange, qui de son côté se préparait à frapper.

Mais une voix arrêta son geste :

Gabriel : _Necessitas est lex temporis. Veto ! _(La nécessité fait la loi du moment. Je m'oppose !)

Puis il se tourna vers Asmodée :

Gabriel : _ Missi dominici… adsum_. (Envoyé du Maître, je suis ici.)

Asmodée : _Gabriele !_

L'esprit du mal tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit d'où venait d'être émises ces paroles. A quelques mètres de là, l'être de lumière, fier et droit, se présentait à son ennemi de toujours. Mickaël tenta de le dissuader pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais l'archange tint bon et souhaita poursuivre.

Après un dernier salut, Mickaël se mit en retrait sa lance bien serrée dans sa main justicière. Olana demeurait immobile. A terre, elle fixait ces deux êtres d'une puissance inouïe, se jauger avant le combat. Il devenait essentiel, pour Gabriel, de frapper fort.

Leurs ailes respectives se déployèrent, afin remplir leurs missions et exprimer la rapidité avec laquelle devait s'accomplir le commandement reçu. Fixée à hauteur de leurs omoplates, elles étaient semblables à celles des oiseaux. D'une incroyable envergure, elles avaient la cambrure prononcée, possédaient des extrémités fortement échancrées offrant une grande dextérité à leurs porteurs.

La noirceur du corbeau fit opposition à la blancheur de la colombe.

Chacun d'eux tendit les étendit avec une grâce non feinte, avant de se lancer, tête baissée, sur son ennemi.

Dans le pays de Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, retentit une énorme déflagration. Occupés à festoyer dans l'unique auberge du bourg, les habitants de ce pays tranquille ne purent deviner ce qui se jouait à la lisière des frontières de leurs terres. Les _Valar_ veillèrent, avec toute leur bienveillance, à détourner les esprits de ces gens tranquilles vers de plus agréables pensées. Une recrudescence de rires, de chants, et de danses, s'empara de ce petit peuple, jusqu'au plus âgé des habitants de ce pays, Monsieur _Viltetoque, _lequel s'octroya le droit légitime de pousser la chansonnette sous les encouragements de ses pairs. L'on avait rarement ressenti un tel entrain dans la _Comté_ !

Aliénor et ses amis, se trouvaient toujours dehors, à observer les mille et une facéties d'Orlyänne. Sans cesse en mouvement, elle regardait attentivement, les petits flocons fondre sur sa peau brûlante et provoquer de petits jets de vapeur. Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du bruit.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il au loin ? Jack et Zorgûnn se dévisagèrent. Un conflit d'un caractère exceptionnel, menaçait cet univers pourtant bien structuré.

Cette pensée traversa l'esprit du lutin qui, prit d'un doute subit, courut à l'intérieur de la maisonnée jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où le roi reposait. Il tourna avec délicatesse la poignée de la porte et aperçut le roi profondément endormi, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa fiancée.

Il sortit en trombe du trou du Hobbit. Parvenu devant ses amis, il déclara avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

Mic Mac : La frangine est plus là !

Tous s'approchèrent de lui :

Aliénor : As-tu cherché partout ?

Mic Mac : Eh, oh, j'suis pas encore _miro _(aveugle), j'vous dis qu'elle est plus là !

Soudain, le magicien pris une profonde inspiration et aboya un ordre retentissant :

Alachnÿ : Rentrez. Rentrez immédiatement !

Jack se tourna vers lui :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui t'prend l'magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Je vous ai ordonné de rentrer, et si vous me prêtez un tant soit peu de considération, il serait de bon ton de m'obéir.

Mic Mac : Quèque tu nous cache encore ?

Alachnÿ : Je camoufle un bon coup de pied au cul sous ma chausse pour toi ! Ma réponse te convient-elle ? Pour les autres, je dirais ceci : il est des choses que même la clairvoyance d'un magicien ne peut soutenir du regard. Ce qui se passe au loin ne peut être interrompu.

Aliénor : Pourquoi tous ces mystères ?

Zorgûnn observa un instant le mage et prit la main d'Aliénor dans la sienne :

Zorgûnn : Viens mon amie, Alachnÿ sait ce qu'il fait. Il voit et entend ce que nos esprits ne sont pas autorisés à laisser entrer. Obéissons mes amis.

Que l'elfe le plus discret de cette troupe se fasse le porte-parole du magicien le plus tordu que la terre ait porté avait un sens qui échappa à Jack mais qui le convainquit. Après un dernier regard, il suivit l'ellon, non sans maugréer :

Jack : Alachnÿ, t'as plutôt intérêt à me donner une franche explication sur toute cette affaire. Ma patience commence à atteindre ses limites.

Alachnÿ : Si je veux et Merdasse à qui penserai me contraindre d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Je ne suis pas le plus têtu magicien de ma corporation pour rien.

Jack : Mais tu commences à m'courir sur le haricot charlatan de pacotille !

Mic Mac : Vouais, c'est tout comme tu dis Jacquot !

Les visages du mage et du mercenaire, se tournèrent de concert vers le lutin dont les yeux plissés et l'index suspendu dans les airs, montraient à eux seuls, la suspicion qui l'habitait :

Alachnÿ et Jack : Ferme là !

Le lutin sautillait de colère en montrant l'horizon :

Mic Mac : Si la frangine est là-bas et qui lui arrive des choses pas comme y faut, qui c'est qui partira la sauver ? Peut pas rester sans rien faire, bandes de lâches ! J'vais y aller moi !

Sans rien dire, Orlyänne n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir le lutin par le col de son vêtement afin de le soulever de terre, puis elle le porta à hauteur de son visage :

Orlyänne : _Rïrrpour crärrninn chulinn barr pok,pitïl naan _ ! (Tu ne peux pas obéir pour une fois, petit âne !)

Alachnÿ : Vous venez d'éviter, charmante elfine de feu, un assassinat annoncé ! Je finirai bien un jour par jeter un sort à ce misérable chancre pour sa désobéissance patenté. Bien ! Entrons boire une chopine, les événements nous y encourage car bientôt nous saurons si nous aurons un lever de soleil demain matin ou si la nuit perpétuelle nous fera chier _ad vitam aeternam !_

Sous les yeux de _Mickaël_, l'ange noir affina son attaque. Alors que ses sabots frottaient le sol, produisant des flammes rougeâtres, les cors infernaux sonnèrent…

L'armée des ombres sentit la haine d'_Asmodée_, ce qui requit toute son attention. Comme c'était le cas pour les _Valar_, les clameurs dans les _Enfers_ s'élevèrent. Les combats entre les archanges et les démons, étaient toujours un moment d'une grande intensité. Tous se réunirent sur le _Champ des Guerriers_ vaste territoire coincé entre le _Champ des Larmes_ et le _Séjour des_ _Heureux_ , dans le domaine de _Satan_. Le _Styx_, rivière de sang entourant tous les territoires des Enfers, s'écoulait en un flot continu. La fluidité de son courant équivalait au nombre des victimes suppliciées dont le précieux liquide pourpre en alimentait le débit. Les conflits à caractère exceptionnel comme ceux entre ces deux entités, soumettaient l'armée des Incubes et des Succubes à une parfaite considération. Le Mal savait s'en délecter depuis la chute du glorieux _Lucifer._

Sous le Dôme du _Màhanaxar,_ _Manwë_ scrutait la vision qu'_Eru*_ avait matérialisée au centre de l'hémicycle. Il fallait que tous s'emplisse de ce que l'Autre monde avait à offrir dans sa plus vile laideur, comme dans sa plus magnifique perfection.

Tous perçurent l'abnégation de l'archange, se muant en un sentiment merveilleux qu'aucun ne put identifier. _Manwë _apposa un mot à ce ressenti :

Manwë : On nomme cela la _Foi._

L'admiration portée à _Illùvatar_ pouvait supporter pareille comparaison. Elle en définissait leurs actes passés, ceux-là même que beaucoup avaient entrepris pour contrer _Melkor,_ avant que, déchu, lui aussi ne noircisse son nom adoptant une consonance sombre…_Morgoth._

Les chants des _Valar_ s'élevèrent sous la coupole qu'en un souffle, _Yavanna_ dispersa sur les terres de _Valinor,_ avant qu'il se fortifie de l'amour de tous les êtres vivants sur la terre sacrée, pour s'enfuir vers ce petit bout de la _Comté,_ à l'intérieur des Cercles du Monde, où le combat devait avoir lieu.

Pour ne pas être en reste, les anges unirent leurs voix à celles des _Valar_ et des _Ainur*,_ qui dans les _Espaces Eternels_,* ressentaient également les méfaits se jouant sur cette terre corrompue. Les _pensées élémentaires_ D'Illùvatar*, auxquelles il avait prêté vie et devenues depuis créatures divines, demeuraient dans le vide éternel auprès de leur Créateur dans l'attente de leur destin.

Elles aussi égrenèrent un peu du restant de la musique originelle, qu'ils entretenaient tel un feu sacré.

Les notes cristallines, s'attachèrent aux envolées lyriques des _Valar_ et la Musique pénétra en ce monde pour louer le courage de _Gabriel_.

En ces deux mondes, les formidables forces spirituelles se lièrent comme jamais ils ne leurs fut permis de le faire.

Juste avant de se lancer dans le combat, l'archange baissa les paupières, adressant les remerciements alloués à qui de droit en retour de ces marques d'affection. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi emplir d'amour…

Ses pensées s'élevèrent aussi haut que possible dans les cieux et se firent détentrices d'une pureté à nulle autre pareille, ce que désapprouva l'incube, irrité par de telles marques de respect.

Gabriel : _Qui habet aures audiendi, audiat !_ (Que celui qui à des oreilles pour entendre, entend !)

Il fit, immédiatement échos à ces mots :

Asmodée : _Et nunc reges, intelligite…erudimini, qui judicatis terram !_ (Et maintenant, vous les grands de ce monde, instruisez-vous, vous qui décidez du sort du monde !)

Après une dernière provocation de sa part, sous la forme d'un geste blasphématoire, il baissa la tête, aussitôt imité par Gabriel. Tous deux se lancèrent dans une course de quelques mètres avant que leurs deux fronts ne se heurtent, produisant une effroyable détonation, accompagnée d'un éclair aveuglant. Chacun résista à cet assaut, déterminé à en ressortir vainqueur.

Les démons déchaînés, introduisirent une cacophonie innommable à l'intérieur de la musique céleste, irritant les oreilles des _Valar,_ horrifiés par ce à quoi ils assistaient.

Le choc fut violent, mais l'ange ne se laissa guère intimider par son ennemi. Son bras se leva et s'abattit dans le même temps sur celui du démon dont le regard brûlant cherchait à atteindre un point de faiblesse chez son adversaire. Il devinait certaines cicatrices encore récentes et fragiles. Les blessures de Gabriel peinaient toujours à guérir. Au fil du temps, s'ajoutait à ses souffrances, la difficile guérison de ses chairs. Tant de confrontations avec cet être maudit, l'atteignait, à chaque fois, un peu plus, mais son courage ne le quittait jamais.

Olana sentit en son cœur l'aiguillon du Mal la piquer. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Gabriel lui offrit une brume de douceur, mais elle se dispersa très vite. Son attention était retenue par la perfidie du maudit, lacérant sa peau, tout près d'une ancienne estafilade qui, comme il était facile à prévoir, se rouvrit.

La reine _Varda_, porta sa main sur ses lèvres, étouffant un cri. Quel était cet être immonde osant provoquer une telle souffrance sur la lumière ailée ? Son cœur pleura des larmes amères. Le monde de cette jeune femme semblait aussi souillé qu'_Arda_. Tous comprirent combien les enjeux étaient d'importance pour l'avenir….s'il en existerait jamais un…

Gabriel, tomba à genoux, les paumes de ses mains à terre. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, l'esprit du mal se moqua de lui :

Asmodée : Ubi est nunc Deus tuus ? (Ton Dieu, où est-il maintenant ?)

Gabriel : Credo in unum Deum, patrem omnipotentem, factorem caelli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium. (Je crois en un seul Dieu, le père tout puissant, créateur du ciel et de la terre, de l'univers visible et invisible.)

Les _Valar _baissèrent d'instinct leurs visages vers le marbre du sol du _Màhanaxar._ Ces paroles venaient d'éveiller, en eux, un élan de déférence envers _Illùvatar_, lui-même, père de leur destin.

Brave et courageux, l'archange se releva péniblement. Un sang clair s'écoulait de sa blessure. L'incube rugit de plaisir, dessinant de son sabot de feu, sur le sol, le chiffre de la bête. Trois six apparurent, souillant à jamais la terre sur laquelle ils venaient de s'inscrire.

A _Valimar_, la cité aux mille cloches de cristal, retentit le son cristallin de ces instruments. Les carillons éveillèrent l'attention d'Äthor, le dragon blanc au pelage soyeux. L'animal avait secouru Olana lors de la Bataille des cinq Armées, et sentait son devoir sur le point de l'appeler. Il n'attendait qu'un signe.

Son long cou se tendit et sa tête pivota en direction de l'Ouest. Son regard acéré se porta sur l'horizon et ses ailes commencèrent à se déployer…

Olana se redressa et courut vers Mickaël. L'affolement l'aveuglait :

Olana : Vous devez l'aidez…s'il vous plaît ! Êtes-vous…

Mickaël : Je suis _Mickaël,_ celui qui précipita _Lucifer _dans les abîmes. _Gabriel_ tient à ce combat, je lui octroie quelques temps encore, avant de frapper.

Respectueuse, elle n'osa intercéder en faveur de son archange, mais les mots qu'elle retenait prisonniers, sortirent tels des offrandes :

Olana : _Te amo Gabriel !_ (Je t'aime Gabriel !)

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de l'archange. Il n'eut, pour toute réponse à lui offrir, qu'un silence, mais il eut l'éloquence de contenir tout l'amour porté en son cœur. Une vague de chaleur submergea Olana. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et elle tomba à genoux, éprouvée par les sentiments de son archange. Le lien indéfectible entre ces deux êtres s'en trouva fortifié à jamais.

**_Qu'en un tel lieu,_**

**_Mes larmes dans tes yeux, _**

**_En volonté se meurent,_**

**_Quant ta poigne majeure,_**

**_Accorde à demeure,_**

**_Une emprise en mon cœur…_**

Aussitôt changée en de magnifiques flocons givrés, les perles de ses yeux ponctuèrent les mots de son ressenti face à l'amour divin dont elle venait de s'emplir. Elle comprit, enfin, le poids du fardeau de Gabriel et son abnégation à ne jamais s'en plaindre…

Naquit alors, dans son esprit, une idée selon laquelle, une aide providentielle lui serait d'un grand secours. Elle baissa ses paupières et se souvint de ce qu'Il lui avait dit lors de la bataille des Cinq Armées, ce dragon vers qui, une partie d'elle était désormais tournée :

Äthor : _A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous deux liés._

Cela commença comme un murmure, avant que ses mots ne soient énoncés à voix haute, laquelle se perdit dans le vacarme assourdissant que provoquait la discordance de la musique, perdue dans le tumulte provoqué par les entités maléfiques.

Il l'entendit dès le premier mot…

_Äthor _battit des ailes, avant qu'il ne se soulève en un mouvement d'une fluidité parfaite. Il l'avait entendu, et son appel ne demeurerait pas vain.

Les mains posées chacune sur le visage de l'autre, les deux anges se faisaient face, leurs regards plantés se provoquant mutuellement. Olana, n'y tenant plus, s'approcha en courant et frappa le démon dans le dos. Surpris il tourna la tête un vif instant. La haine pour cette femme se lut dans ses pupilles incandescentes. Sa main droite lâcha son emprise sur Gabriel.

_Mickaël_ sut son temps venu.

Son bras armé d'une lance de feu, menaça le démon. Ce dernier dût faire un immense effort afin de l'éviter et se servit de Gabriel comme d'un bouclier. Olana attrapa son archange par son vêtement le déséquilibrant. Il chuta en arrière et tomba sur elle. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, Mickaël eut enfin le champ libre et frappa son ennemi avec une telle puissance que l'incube n'eut d'autres choix que ramper comme un misérable insecte.

Toujours à terre, la jeune femme fit pivoter le corps de l'archange sur le côté, le couvrant de son propre corps. Le soldat des ténèbres en profita pour planter ses ongles noirs dans la chair de son dos. Trois de ses doigts provoquèrent une blessure sous la forme de points suintants.

Blessé, souffrant, Gabriel, ne put lui épargner le mal, mais il lança à la face d'Asmodée un mot où perçait la colère :

Gabriel : _Peribit !_ (Péris)

Asmodée : _Numquam Gabriele !_ (Jamais Gabriel !)

Un rire sinistre s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il comprit, que prendre une fuite salutaire, serait préférable à une pitoyable défaite. Il s'offrit même le luxe de profaner la terre en crachant au sol, avant de déployer ses ailes et s'envoler dans les cieux à une vitesse ahurissante.

Affaiblis mais en vie, l'archange, allongé sur le côté, reprenait sa respiration. Olana prit, précautionneusement sa tête entre ses mains, et la posa sur ses genoux.

Les ailes reposaient de part et d'autres de ses flancs. Le sang, s'écoulant par sa blessure, vint tâcher quelques plumes diaphanes. Sans même expliquer son geste, elle ôta du revers de sa main le précieux fluide, désireuse de sauvegarder la pureté de ces symboles divins. Plus elle s'acharnait, plus l'auréole s'élargissait. La colère se mua en désespoir et se déversa en une pluie bienfaitrice. Si longtemps contenue, sa peur s'écoula enfin de ce corps offert au mal en un flot de larmes pures.

La main de Gabriel serra la sienne, la soulageant de sa peine.

Un peu en retrait, Mickaël ressentait tant d'amour unir ces deux êtres…

Par pudeur, ses mots demeurèrent encore un temps à l'abri de son âme. Dans l'admiration d'une contemplation réciproque, ses pensées s'élevèrent fidèles à son désir de parfaire ses missions. Préparer le temps ou les humains deviendraient, à leurs tours, les simples bergers guidant leurs peuples, prenait ici tout son sens.

Le doute habitant son esprit concernant la volonté de Gabriel d'imposer son choix en la personne d'Olana, s'évanouit, faisant s'écrouler les derniers remparts de ses incertitudes. Lui, habitué à séparer le chaud du froid, le saint du corrompu, le bon grain de l'ivraie, comprit, en cet instant, la valeur de cette femme.

Un temps calmée, elle déchira un morceau du drap de coton couvrant son corps, afin d'éponger le sang de sa blessure. Une large estafilade s'était rouverte le long de ses côtes, qu'elle tenta de couvrir. La voix tremblante, Olana tentait d'apporter un peu de réconfort à son ange :

Olana : Je suis là, Gabriel, je serai toujours là pour vous.

Le nimbe de lumière apparut au-dessus de son crâne. Les chants, peu de temps auparavant malmenés par la cacophonie des démons, retentirent à nouveau comme un murmure d'espoir.

Mickaël posa sa lance à terre plaça l'une de ses mains sur le front de Gabriel, et l'autre sur celui d'Olana :

Mickaël : Moi Mickaël archange de la Trinité des esprits célestes, me propose de vous honorer de tout mon pouvoir à partir de ce jour. Que jamais offense ne corrompe cet amour vous unissant. Je combattrai quiconque s'y opposera aidé de ma foi.

Irmo : Vous ne serez plus seuls désormais, car de ce combat, nos forces seront liées contre les maux souillant nos terres.

Olana tourna vivement la tête en direction de cette voix qu'elle reconnue entre toute. Le Vala se tenait debout à quelques pas d'eux, un long manteau blanc rehaussé de pierres scintillantes à la lumière de la lune réapparut entre temps. Ses longs cheveux encadraient un visage empli de reconnaissance. Non loin de lui, Äthor, tendait son long cou vers sa protégée. Sa gueule s'entrouvrit, soufflant un air chaud afin de réchauffer ces êtres transis de froid :

Olana : Irmo…vous savoir ici…

Le Vala s'empara de la main tendue vers lui. Un trouble saisit son cœur. Elle avait changé c'était une certitude :

Irmo : Autrefois, il me fut permit de faire la connaissance d'une petite fille désœuvrée. Son malheur chargeait mon âme d'un bien lourd fardeau. Aujourd'hui je m'incline devant la beauté d'un esprit emporté par un dessein vertueux. Acceptez Gabriel mon aide, au nom de nous tous _Valar_ louant votre courage. Laissez-moi vous conduire en un lieu où réconfort et attention vous seront prodigués.

Gabriel : L'honneur de cette offre charge mon cœur d'une éternelle reconnaissance, mais mon souhait surprendra par sa teneur. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre qu'à nouveau me trouver entouré de mes brebis égarées sur lesquels ma mission repose.

Irmo : En ce cas, nous exhausserons ce désir légitime.

Gabriel : Mais avant…Mickaël…le baiser d'Asmodée…

L'archange hocha la tête, posa sa lance à terre et s'approcha d'Olana. Impressionnée par l'aura de cet être, elle demeurait interdite se posant la question de savoir ce qu'il allait découler de ces paroles. Il n'eut besoin de rien d'autres qu'un élan de foi lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune femme aspirant les prémices du Mal ne demandant qu'à germer sur ce terrain fertile, puis il détourna son visage et cracha à terre un liquide noirâtre d'où s'élevèrent des flammes rédemptrices. Un réel soulagement s'invita alors en elle, alors qu'Irmo appelait le dragon :

Irmo : **Äthor !**

Le dragon déplia lentement ses muscles plaquant son ventre sur le sol neigeux. Mickaël prit son ami dans ses bras et le déposa sur le dos du dragon. Olana et _Irmo _se placèrent de chaque côté de lui. Après s'être assuré que tous trois s'étaient bien installés, Äthor déploya ses larges ailes prenant soin de n'effectuer aucun mouvement brusque avant de s'élever dans les airs. Olana caressa la fourrure soyeuse de l'animal, lequel tourna son cou dans sa direction, en émettant un léger grognement.

Mickaël s'assura du bon envol du dragon avant de quitter, à son tour, cette terre.

Lui, ange de la décision et du martyre, la lance au poing, sanctifia son choix indéfectible. Désormais, il accompagnerait l'élue, et si ses dernières hésitations disparaissaient au profit d'une réelle conviction, une intense ferveur se joignit à ses vœux.

Et la terre où paissaient les moutons, soigna les cicatrices de l'affront qui lui avait été faite…

Espaces Eternels : Construction d'un lieu de vie par Eru, pour les Ainurs qui ne sont pas descendus sur les terres sacrées d'Arda. C'est en ce lieu que fut enseigné le chant duquel naquit l'Ainulindalë, musique originelle.

_Ainur_ : Pensées élémentaires d'Illùvatar, devenues la race de Dieux appelés Ainur, (les Bénis).

Eru et Illùvatar : Illùvatar est le nom d'Eru en elfique. Eru est l'Unique, le Dieu fondateur de toute vie.

Les Séraphins : Leur nom signifie chaleur et lumière. Ils sont enflammés de l'amour de Dieu au plus haut degré. Leur but premier est la purification et la dissipation des ténèbres et des doutes. Leur qualité principale est l'amour.


	48. Chapter 48 Tous les chemins mènent à La

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai pensé à vous, chers lecteurs et je vous ai préparé un chapitre, un peu long certes, mais il vous fournira un peu de lecture pour ces vacances de noël.

Comme l'indique le titre, les chemins vont tous converger vers La Comté et dans le prochain chapitre que je posterai, j'espère, d'ici la fin de l'année, vous saurez pourquoi.

Pour accompagner cette lecture, je vous propose :

\- Thomas Adam Habuda Lacrimosa (GRV Extented RMX)

\- Really slow Motion Music Aeorien ( Epic Uplifting Female Vocal)

\- 1 Hour Of epic Space Music Cosmos Volume 2

\- The Temptations : Treat her like a lady. (Petite scène finale du chapitre…)

Je tenais à vous souhaiter un très Joyeux Noël. Profitez à fond de ces moments en famille. J'aurai une pensée particulière pour celles et ceux qui ne seront pas entourés des leurs ce soir-là…

Méliane, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Baka Saru, celles et ceux qui sont passés par ici, et qui repasseront peut être, merci à vous.

Passez d'excellentes fêtes !

A bientôt.

Chapitre 48

Tous les chemins mènent

à La Comté

Plus aucuns flocons ne tombaient sur les terres de _La Comté_. La lune put enfin prendre ses aises. Croissant d'argent dans la nuit noire, le bel astre alangui sur son lit étoilé se montra dans toute sa splendeur. Le silence n'était troublé que par le murmure du vent glissant sur le tapis blanc. Les Hobbits, calfeutrés à l'intérieur de leurs confortables habitations, sombraient déjà dans des rêves enchanteurs. Irmo y avait veillé. Ces petites gens, n'étaient responsables, en aucune façon, des conflits de ce monde. Les innocents devaient, pour un temps encore, avoir le droit à la légèreté.

Un magicien, surtout le fer de lance de sa _Corporation_, se devait toujours de se démarquer du commun des mortels. En cela, Alachnÿ ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Aussi, fut-il le premier à deviner leurs présences.

D'un bond, il sauta de son fauteuil sous le regard ébahis de la petite assemblée, occupée à converser. Jack pesta, une fois de plus :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore à ce vioque !

Le lutin, accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, occupé à rogner un croûton de pain sec afin de nettoyer ses chicots, ricana :

Mic Mac : Ca lui prend comme une envie d'pisser à cui'là !

Aliénor, dont les paupières commençaient à papillonner de fatigue, se redressa mollement sur sa chaise :

Aliénor : Je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin d'aller dormir.

Une fois de plus, Orlyänne se cogna, la tête contre l'une des poutres soutenant le plafond. Elle lança un juron à la mode de chez elle. Le mot « _Shpörk_ », devrait être souvent entendu par Bilbon ces prochains jours, et suivit Alachnÿ.

Intrigué par le manège du magicien, Mic Mac prit la suite de l'elfine. Il était toujours bon pour ce petit curieux de glaner quelques informations à « _chaud_ ». Cela pouvait toujours être utile, voire monnayé contre son silence. Le gnome avait du métier dans les pattes et la malice qui collait sous les semelles.

Ce fut donc en toute discrétion, du moins le pensait-il, mais surtout empli d'une fourberie jubilatoire, qu'il suivit ces deux personnages. Un moment de sérénité s'invita dans la maisonnée. Un véritable moment de grâce…hélas, cela ne dura pas.

Soudain, l'on vit débouler le lutin comme un tourbillon dans la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais l'on n'avait autant vu le blanc de ses yeux. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, formait un rond parfait, enfin, une voix tonitruante, pour un être aussi insignifiant, résonna dans la pièce :

Mic Mac : Un dragon ! Un dragon ! On va tous y passer ! Faut s'esbigner* !

Jack se leva avec une telle vitesse, qu'il en renversa sa chaise :

Jack : 'tain, j'vais l'tuer !

Tous sortirent en hâte hors de leur trou, ce qui était le cas de le dire, et chacun percuta le dos de son prédécesseur. La stupeur les avaient figés sur le seuil de la porte.

Au loin, un énorme dragon approchait à grande vitesse. La blancheur immaculée du monstre, avait de quoi surprendre. Ses ailes, d'une incroyable envergure battaient l'air froid avec grâce octroyant à la manœuvre un silence impressionnant. Si ce n'était cette vision, personne n'aurait soupçonné sa présence.

Quand le dragon fut à portée de son regard, Bilbon distingua, très nettement, trois personnes le chevauchant, dont l'une était allongée. Il ne ressentit aucune peur, et pensait s'approcher au plus près de cet étrange monstre inconnu par ces contrées. Quelque chose l'y poussait comme, par exemple, devancer la volonté de cet animal de se diriger vers sa modeste demeure, paré de sa seule intention de l'y rencontrer.

C'était un fait, il ne ressentait aucune animosité de sa part. Tout dans son apparence le lui démontrait la lenteur de ses gestes, son regard noir et pourtant chaleureux …

Sans dire un mot, il laissa son cœur s'emplir de sagesse. La confrontation n'aurait rien avoir avec celle de Smaug, où derrière chaque mot de leur dialogue s'était dissimulé une menace perfide. Il le pressentait voilà tout.

Le dragon consentit enfin à se poser devant lui en repliant ses ailes avec élégance.

Son apparence majestueuse, différait de celle de Smaug…

Aussitôt, le besoin de lui rendre hommage se fit sentir et il s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

La gueule du dragon s'approcha dangereusement du hobbit. Toujours incliné, Bilbon prononça quelques mots :

Bilbon : Soyez le bienvenu sur mes terres Dragon majestueux.

Sensible à ces marques de déférence, Äthor se rapprocha un peu plus du semi-homme le humant avec distinction, puis il lui répondit. La résonnance de ces sons fit sursauter le hobbit, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, peu habitués à ces intenses vibrations :

Äthor _: Il se trouve une montagne de sagesse sous ce petit tas d'humanité, je loue ton courage semi-homme !_

Olana traduisit ses paroles. Äthor ne parlait pas le westron. Cet animal n'avait pas quitté les Terres sacré de Valinor depuis le premier âge.

Bilbon ouvrit de grands yeux, à l'évocation de ces paroles, avant que son regard ne soit capturé par le dragon. Dès cet instant, il ne put se défaire d'un puissant magnétisme où l'admiration se mêlait à la crainte, puis soudain, il se sentit libéré de ce sentiment et poussa un soupir.

Drapés dans cette magie, pas une seule des personnes présentes, ne lui résista. Contemplatifs, tous acceptaient leur sort sans la moindre plainte et à leurs tours, tous furent libérés du sort du dragon.

Il y avait chez Monsieur Sacquet, un profond désir d'aider son prochain. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Gandalf l'avait choisit pour devenir le plus grand cambrioleur de la Terre du Milieu. En cet instant, ce même désir transparaissait dans ses gestes lorsqu'il tendit la main vers cet être aux traits d'une finesse inouïe.

De haute stature, portant de longs cheveux blancs où la lumière des étoiles s'y reflétait, il le fixa de ses yeux graves :

Bilbon : Considérez cette habitation comme étant la vôtre _Seigneur._ Je vous rends les honneurs de ma modeste condition.

Le Vala mit pied à terre. Ses mouvements fluide lui conférait une indéniable autorité. Parvenu à la hauteur du hobbit, il plaça sa main sur l'emplacement de son cœur :

Irmo : L'honneur est pour moi _Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_ de _La Comté_.

Surpris à l'énonciation de son nom, le semi-homme sursauta :

Irmo : Nous vous connaissons depuis longtemps déjà. Vos exploits précèdent votre patronyme. Quand à votre courage, nul ne l'ignore à présent, Dame Olana y à veillé.

Il adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, elle se pencha vers lui et lui dédia un regard si noyé de tendresse qu'il crut défaillir de bonheur.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais un être mal en point, dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux, l'observait de son étrange regard. Son visage se rappela à sa mémoire, et il se souvint…près d'_Erebor_, il se tenait debout sur un contrefort observant la bataille tel un juge divin. Immédiatement, son bon cœur parla pour lui :

Bilbon : Cette…personne est blessée. Entrez…oui, entrez…nous ferons de notre mieux pour lui venir en aide.

Irmo : Le temps viendra où nous nous retrouverons en d'autres lieux _Monsieur Sacquet_. D'ici là, vous avez tant à accomplir.

Quelques pas en arrière, la petite troupe fit quelques pas en direction du dragon. Irmo se plaça aux côtés d'Äthor. Seul Alachnÿ, en sa qualité de plus grand magicien que Sa terre ait porté, mit fin à cette admiration un peu trop éloquente à son goût. Un peu d'honneur se devait de rejaillir sur son illustre personne !

Il commença par s'incliner devant la personne aux longs cheveux blonds, avant d'adresser son habituelle formule de politesse face à l'archange :

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel !**

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !**

Même blessé, l'archange tenait tout particulièrement à conserver ce petit rituel. C'était une remarquable preuve de déférence entre ces deux fortes personnalités :

Alachnÿ : Une fois de plus, il semblerait que l'on ait besoin d'un magicien de premier ordre par ici…ça tombe bien, me voici ! Qu'attendez-vous, vous autres, pour me filer un coup de main ?

Zorgûnn et Aliénor, accoururent et s'inclinèrent devant _Irmo_. Mic Mac, collé à la jambe d'Orlyänne n'avait jamais autant cherché le réconfort aux côtés de la géante :

Orlyänne **: **_Pitïl_ _rärpouk_ ! (Petit gland) Lâche-moi la grappe !

Immédiatement, le lutin se mit à couvert, ce qui lui paraissait la solution la plus astucieuse, après quoi, l'elfine de feu se planta devant le dragon et le fixa droit dans les yeux quelques instants avant d'effectuer un mouvement sec de la tête et de passer du côté de ses flancs. Irmo en fut stupéfait. Jamais l'on n'avait osé planter son regard dans celui d'un dragon de Valinor.

L'animal en fut tellement surpris, qu'il en oublia la magie de son regard et suivit de son gros œil les pas de cette drôle de personne :

Irmo : C'est un acte téméraire jeune elfine.

Orlyänne : Ceci est ma façon de connaitre les intentions de ce dragon. C'est ainsi que les choses se passent être de grande magnificence. Je vais porter l'archange moi-même…

Alachnÿ : Je pense qu'il peut…

Orlyänne : C'est ainsi que les choses se passeront !

Sans accorder le moindre intérêt à la réponse du magicien, celle-ci souleva Gabriel aussi aisément qu'un fétu de paille et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maisonnée :

Alachnÿ : Hum…ne faites pas attention _Votre Seigneurie_. Cette elfine à de quoi surprendre mais il en va ainsi dans son monde et bon nombre de mâles ferait bien d'en prendre de la graine…à mon humble avis, lequel n'est pas dénué de tout intérêt cela va sans dire !

Saluant à nouveau le Vala, il entra à la suite de l'elfine. Olana se laissa glisser, à son tour, du dos de l'animal, et vint se placer devant l'énorme tête d'Äthor. Le vent léger soulevait le fin duvet blanc sur ses traits adoucit. Ses yeux d'un noir profond se chargèrent d'étoiles brillantes. Elle demeura devant lui, immobile, happée par cet étrange regard…

Enfin, il se décida à bouger la tête et lui souffler un air chaud sur son visage. Attendrie, la main d'Olana caressa la puissante mâchoire du dragon, laquelle s'entrouvrit lentement. Mic Mac, se mit à hurler :

Mic Mac : Y va t'gober toute crue !

En riant, la jeune femme se tourna vers le lutin et lui tendit la main :

Olana : Approche.

Mic Mac : Quoi ? Ah non alors, j'tiens à ma peau moi !

Olana : Äthor ne te fera aucun mal.

Les gros yeux du lutin passèrent du dragon, à _sa frangine_ et firent même un détour par _Irmo le Vala_, avant d'effectuer les quelques pas qui la séparait d'elle. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la serra de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'elle encourageait d'un signe ses amis à les rejoindre. Aliénor, Zorgûnn et Jack, envahis de curiosité, ne surent résister à cette magie, et bientôt, tous se trouvèrent en demi-cercle devant Äthor.

L'animal prit un soin tout particulier à examiner, tour à tour chacun des êtres se trouvant devant lui. Aucun ne put se soustraire à cette investigation. Partagés entre la crainte et la méfiance, l'émerveillement sembla devenir le ciment liant cette admiration soudaine. Flatté, Äthor émit un profond rire de gorge ce qui se traduisit par un grognement sourd provoquant des spasmes sur son long cou. Complètement affolé, le lutin se sentit soudain très prolixe :

Mic Mac : Moi j'vous l'dit, on est morts les potes ! Faites vos prières, on va tous clamser !

Irmo plissa les yeux. Que signifiait cet étrange langage ? Le souffle chaud du d'Äthor fit soulever la chevelure hirsute de Mic Mac, lequel se trouvait le plus proche du dragon :

Mic Mac : Aahhh, j'demande pardon à tous les saints là-haut dans les nuages ! Saint François, Saint Frusquin, Saint Tintin et toute la clique ! Pitié pour un pauv'lutin comme moi ! J'ai jamais rien fait d'mal j'suis l'innocence même…

Cela réveilla Jack de sa torpeur :

Jack : Eh, l'dragon, bouffe-moi ce menteur vite fait !

Amusé, Äthor souffla un nuage de vapeur de ses naseaux. Son magnétisme exerçait une telle fascination aux yeux des mortels, qu'il l'emplissait de fierté.

Le moment était venu de s'en aller. Ses paupières se baissèrent et ses longs cils chatouillèrent la main de la jeune femme :

_Äthor : Prends soin de toi petite Olana._

_Olana : Qu'il en soit ainsi pour toi aussi Äthor._

De même que les Vala apportaient leurs aides aux elfes, nains et humains sur cette terre, afin de lutter contre les forces qui menaçaient la vie en ce monde, cette jeune femme d'extraction noble, fournirait aux mortels, des charmes et des armes aux propriétés extraordinaires. Tous en étaient, convaincus à présent.

Irmo s'attarda encore quelques instants. Sa main effleura la joue d'Olana. Malgré les conflits d'un caractère exceptionnel menaçant cet univers, il la devina plus forte que jamais. Ce qu'il avait entrevu à la Bataille des Cinq armées, et la vaillance dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt pour porter assistance à l'être de lumière qu'il admirait tant, dénotait chez elle, une volonté d'atteindre la perfection. La plupart des combattants n'atteignaient pas cet idéal, mais cette femme avait de la ressource :

_Irmo : La petite fille entrevue il y a longtemps, a beaucoup changé. Tes rêves, Olana, seront atteints grâce à ton courage._

_Olana : Je ne veux que la paix entre vos peuples, et un amour à glorifier…_

_Irmo : Il te le sera rendu de bien belle façon._

_Olana : Puissiez-vous dire vrai Irmo._

Elle se serra contre lui. Sur son dos, les trois points de la blessure provoquée par les griffes d'Asmodée se rouvrirent et se mirent à saigner, formant une auréole sur sa cape. Mic Mac prit la main de son amie :

Mic Mac : Tu saignes frangine.

Elle se tourna vers le lutin. Le petit gnome lui caressa délicatement la main avant de se diriger vers la maisonnée de Bilbon. Sur le seuil de son habitation, le Hobbit l'encouragea à le rejoindre. Il fallut la main d'Aliénor posée sur son épaule pour la faire réagir. Enfin, elle consentit à réintégrer le logis de son hôte.

Le vala reprit place sur le dos de l'animal. Äthor déploya ses immenses ailes releva son long cou, secoua sa tête avant de s'élever d'un bond majestueux dans les airs.

Orlyänne revenue à temps pour faire un signe à son nouvel ami, fut salué en retour d'un mouvement d'aile avant que ne se fonde dans cette blancheur le témoin d'un passé révolu.

Orlyänne : _Sharwok !_ Ce dragon-là, me plaît !

Et elle opéra un demi-tour royal en réintégrant le trou de Hobbit. Jack n'en revenait pas :

Jack : 'tain ! Je me demande de qui cette belette pourrait avoir peur !

Zorgûnn : Une telle créature n'existe pas encore.

Aliénor : Tu as tout à fait raison.

Depuis leur arrivée dans la Comté, qui ne remontait qu'à une poignée d'heures, les événements s'étaient succédés à la vitesse de la lumière. Le moment de se jeter dans les bras de Morphée vint subitement se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs. Harassés de fatigue chacun s'enroula dans sa couverture.

La chambre d'amis de la maisonnée de _Monsieur Sacquet_, où ce dernier avait élu domicile après avoir laissé son propre lit au souverain elfique, devint celle de Gabriel. L'archange, confortablement installé sur le lit moelleux de son hôte, se laissa soigner par le magicien Alachnÿ, lequel mit toute sa science et son côté farfelu pour venir en aide à ce blessé si particulier.

Olana tint absolument, malgré sa fatigue, à assister le mage dans ses tâches.

Ce dernier, officiait comme s'il détenait tous les secrets du monde sous sa chevelure hirsute. Quelque part, Gabriel se posait la question. Cet être incroyable, bénéficiait d'un réel talent. Etait-ce la cause de son éviction de _l'Ordre des Magiciens_ ? La jalousie de ses pairs, les auraient-ils conduits à se défaire de l'un de leurs plus glorieux membres ?

Bienheureux aurait été le détenteur de la réponse, mais chacun commençait à douter de la réputation dont jouissait cet énergumène. Sa soi-disante incompétence notoire ne cachait-elle pas, au contraire, un génie envié ?

Si tel était le cas, Gabriel n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Gonflé d'orgueil Alachnÿ ne manquerait certainement pas de s'en gausser auprès de quiconque possèderait une bonne ouïe pour entendre ses flatteries.

Une fois les soins octroyés à l'archange, Alachnÿ se tourna vers Olana :

Alachnÿ : Voyons voir de quoi il en retourne pour vous mon enfant…

Olana : Je n'ai aucune blessure d'importance.

Alachnÿ : Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. Vous venez d'assister à un acte d'héroïsme de la part du plus glorieux magicien qui se puisse exister en ce monde, par conséquent, personne, pas même vous, ne me dictera, ma façon de procéder. Ôtez votre cape !

Olana : Je suis nu sous ce drap grossier qui a souffert lors de ma lutte avec ce démon.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Voici une révélation qu'il ne fait pas bon raconter au _margoulin_ que je suis ! Enfin, je tâcherai de mettre un mouchoir sur ma conscience pervertie, et ferai mon devoir nimbé d'un voile de dévotion, comme toujours.

Gabriel : Alachnÿ !

Alachnÿ : Gabriel ! Je constate que vous vous portez déjà mieux. Barrer la route à mes perversions prouve que votre rétablissement est en bonne voie. Baissez uniquement le tissu sur l'endroit de votre blessure Olana. Je n'en veux pas à votre vertu…enfin, pas tout de suite !

Devant le regard noir de l'archange, le magicien fut secoué d'un rire :

Alachnÿ : _Piquenouille !_ Je remarque que chacune de mes interventions a le mérite de vous redonner un souffle de vie.

S'habituant peu à peu aux ombres dansantes du feu de la cheminée, Alachnÿ plissa son regard tandis qu'elle lui présentait son dos. Le mage intercepta le regard de Gabriel. Les trois points formant ces meurtrissures, suintaient d'un liquide mordoré. C'était un fait pour le moins étrange et particulièrement inquiétant. Comme toujours, cet être incongru ne se laissa point surprendre et se mit à prononcer dans une langue gutturale des incantations qui firent sourire l'archange. Ces mots ne lui étaient pas inconnus, aussi lui accorda-t-il le bénéfice d'une victoire largement acquise par ce savoir ancestral.

Satisfait de son monologue accompagné, cela était primordial, d'un cérémonial un tantinet ostentatoire, le magicien appliqua un onguent sur ces plaies et lui recommanda une bonne nuit de sommeil, après quoi, il quitta la pièce imposant à sa longue robe un effet théâtral du meilleur goût.

Un magicien de grand renom soignait toujours ses entrées comme ses sorties !

Parvenu dans la cuisine de _Monsieur Sacquet_, le bonhomme se planta devant son hôte. Un soupir s'échappa de son nez avant qu'il ne daigne s'exprimer :

Alachnÿ : Bien ! J'aurais une requête primordiale à soumettre à votre bienveillance cher _petit Monsieur _! Auriez-vous l'amabilité, je vous prie, de bien vouloir m'offrir une chopine de lait et quelques biscuits si tant est que vous puissiez me trouver cela quelque part…

Le Hobbit le fixa un air ébahis sur ses lèvres avant de réagir :

Bilbon : C'est que…voyez-vous….

Alachnÿ : Voyez-vous quoi ?

Bilbon : Excusez-moi…je n'en ai pas.

Alachnÿ : Pardonnez-moi ? Vous venez de m'affirmer, _mordicus,_ ne plus avoir de lait ?

Bilbon : C'est…c'est cela !

Alachnÿ : Vous, un homme de la campagne ?

Bilbon : Euh…eh bien…pour être…plus précis, je n'en ai plus.

Alachnÿ : Vous n'avez plus de lait !

Bilbon : Non…je suis désolé.

Alachnÿ : Vous êtes désolé de ne plus avoir de lait ?

Jack : Mais tu nous les brises l'magicien ! Il vient de te dire qu'il n'en a pas.

Alachnÿ : Êtes-vous certain, _petit homme_ de ne pouvoir accéder à mon souhait ?

Jack : 'tain, mais t'as pas compris ou quoi ?

Alachnÿ : Veuillez ne pas interrompre, je vous prie, une conversation de grande importance !

Le magicien fixa tour à tour le mercenaire et Bilbon et répéta calmement :

Alachnÿ : Ainsi, vous auriez l'outrecuidance de m'avouez ne plus être en possession de lait ? J'aimerai que nous apposions de véritables certitudes à cette affirmation. Annoncée dans le feu de l'action, il se pourrait qu'elle ait été soustraite à la plus élémentaire vérification.

Le semi-homme ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Pourquoi une telle fixation sur du simple lait ? Y avait-il péril en la demeure ? Un ennemi se trouvait-il à sa porte ? Un danger immédiat rôdait-il dans un environnement proche ? Que nenni, cet étrange personnage était sur le point de piquer une colère théâtrale pour une simple chopine de lait. Il fallait avouer que cela valait son pesant d'interrogations…

Le lutin, ricana :

Mic Mac : Bien fait le gland !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Comment un tel fait peut-il se produire ?

Sa voix tonitruante réveilla Aliénor qui avait, gentiment, commencé à s'endormir :

Aliénor : Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Monsieur fait un caprice !

Alachnÿ : A-t-on déjà vu une maisonnée sans lait ? _Mortecouille !_ Je vais devoir me passer de mon péché mignon. Quant à toi petite vermine, prends garde que je ne change ta sale petite langue en un serpent venimeux !

Contrarié, le mage se drapa dans sa dignité et se dirigea vers sa couverture. Pendant son court trajet, il ne cessa de maugréer dans sa barbe. Ses mots firent leurs lits entre ces poils d'un blanc neigeux pour ne plus en partir et y dansèrent une sarabande jusqu'à ce que leur Maître ne s'endorme :

Alachnÿ : Plus de lait ….Comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible…plus de lait…

Aliénor leva les yeux au ciel. Orlyänne retenait tout juste un rire, mais laissa libre cours à ses pensées :

Orlyänne : _Fërnnin pout gärrlinne drechnit jïrtann santapakach !_ (_Le petit Monsieur_ doit nous prendre pour des saltimbanques !)

En effet, si l'elfine de feu avait pu lire dans les pensées limpides de leur hôte, elle y aurait trouvé, pêle-mêle, tout un tas d'interrogations toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres à commencer par…_mais sont-ils tous comme lui dans Son monde ?_

Alors que chacun plongeait profondément dans un sommeil réparateur, personne ne fit attention à la disparition de Roäc. Le corbeau volait à tire d'ailes depuis un bon moment déjà et ce malgré sa fatigue ralentissant quelque peu sa course, lorsqu'il fit aperçut Äthor assis sur un monticule de neige, guettant la venue de son ami.

Aussi petit, que le dragon était gros, ces deux animaux atypiques bravaient le temps et les éléments dans le seul but de venir en aide à cette jeune femme dont la venue en ce monde causait autant d'interrogations que de bienfaits.

Il s'apprêtait à se poser sur le dos de l'animal, lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent le dévia de sa trajectoire et le fidèle messager ailé piqua du nez sur la grosse masse musculaire du dragon en tourbillonnant. Ce fut Irmo qui le réceptionna en tendant son bras et l'attrapant au vol. Äthor fut secoué par un rire qui se voulut discret :

_Irmo : Fidèle serviteur, ta route n'est guère aisée._

_Roäc : C'est un temps inhabituel pour moi._

_Irmo : Nous en sommes conscients, mais Yavana, par ce manteau de blancheur, protège ces gens des curieux de ce monde. Bientôt beaucoup se mettront à la recherche du souverain Thranduil. Roäc, bravez encore un peu ce froid et portez, par mes paroles, un message d'importance._

Et le corbeau écouta attentivement les recommandations du Vala…

_Le sixième sens d'Asmodée…_

Lécher ses blessures, tel un animal, soulageait le démon encore gêné par l'odeur douceâtre de _Mickaël_. Maudits anges et leurs parfums de sainteté ! Il fallait en chasser l'incommodité au plus vite. Une telle gêne ne devait perdurer.

Le martellement des forges de _Gundabad_ résonnaient à ses oreilles, agaçaient son ouïe.

Une voix détourna son attention. Mielleuse, perverse, elle attisa un mauvais sourire. Sa tête pivota dans sa direction. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Lilith, l'épouse du serpent tentateur admirait la musculature de ce prince des ténèbres. Princesse des démons succubes, son rôle prédominant de séductrice, lui octroyait les nombreuses faveurs de _Satan,_ lequel ne se privait jamais d'en profiter.

Quelquefois, elle était envoyée en mission afin de corrompre les grands de son monde. Sa réputation la précédait comme sa jalousie et son impudeur.

Parée d'une remarquable chevelure sombre comme la nuit, elle aguichait pour s'accoupler quand bon lui plaisait. Favorite de l'ange déchu, sa présence étonna Asmodée, mais comme il savait son Maître fougueux, l'étonnement fit tout de suite place à la compréhension.

Un sourire de circonstance s'affichait sur ses traits sans vouloir disparaitre. Il en connaissait la teneur.

A son tour il montra ses dents en sifflant. L'appel du vice provoqua un émoi sans pareil. Elle ondula vers lui passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pleines :

Asmodée : Que fais-tu ici ma belle ?

Lilith : J'ai accompagné le Maître. Il ne peut se passer de son jouet bien longtemps.

Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du démon :

Asmodée : Combien de fois t'a-t-il prise ?

Lilith : Un nombre conséquent je pense.

D'un geste sec, elle empoigna son bras et sa langue de serpent, noire et fendue, lécha consciencieusement les boursouflures résultant des blessures occasionnées par l'archange guerrier. Elle cracha à terre :

Lilith : Maudit goût de miel !

Asmodée : Il n'a pas eu accès à tout…

Lilith : Vraiment ? Je m'en réjouis très Cher.

Asmodée : Le Maître…

Lilith : Rassures-toi, il vient de quitter ces terres…trop paisible à mon goût. Pourquoi ne pas y semer le chaos ? Il me plairait tant que nous y pourvussions…

Asmodée : Le Maître a d'autres projets en tête. Oserais-tu le contrer ?

Lilith : Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Trop de paix, trop de douceur…prends-moi !

Le démon l'attira contre lui :

Asmodée : Tu n'en as jamais assez ?

Lilith : Tu ne m'offres que tes paroles.

Ses mains se saisirent de la virilité du démon enflant à son contact :

Lilith : Voici qui laisse présager de violentes retrouvailles. Qui as-tu baisé en mon absence ?

Asmodée : Aucune qui n'éveille autant mon désir.

Lilith : Et cette Olana ?

Asmodée : Je n'ai pas le droit d'y goûter.

Lilith : Aurais-je le droit de m'amuser avant que tu ne la ramènes au Maître ?

Asmodée : Une petite avance pourra se négocier ma belle.

Lilith : Laisse ta langue à sa place, et fais parler ta queue !

Et sous les cieux privés de leurs étoiles en cet endroit maudit de la Terre du Milieu, s'unirent les deux démons.

_Dans les cavernes de Mirkwood…_

Opéca arracha des mains de Chaperon Rose le message trouvé sur la fourrure soyeuse de Matouba et le parcourut hâtivement. Un sourire éclaira ses traits :

Chaperon Rose : Décidément, il me faudra féliciter Ëlnar pour son opiniâtreté à t'avoir emplie de son savoir…en plus de quelques gratifications dont nous ne ferons pas l'énumération ici, le temps nous presse.

Prince Charmant décocha un sourire de connivence à l'encontre de Chaperon avant de s'approcher d'Opéca, laquelle fixait sa rivale d'un œil noir :

Opéca : On t'a demandé si midi viendrait aidé d'ses béquilles ? Bon…cela provient d'Oilïnn. Il y est écrit, en gros parce que j'sais pas encore tout lire dans l'détail, qu'on doit la retrouver près des écuries.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, je pressens une fuite rocambolesque.

Opéca : Si c'était pour dire çà, tu pouvais bien fermer ton clapet.

Chaperon Rose : Chatouilleuse ?

Prince Charmant : Est-ce bien recommandable ? Ne devrions-nous plutôt attendre sagement la décision de nos hôtes ?

Personne ne fit cas de la remarque de Prince et Chaperon l'empoigna par la main avant de faire de même pour Amélie. La bonne femme souriait, pas contrariante pour un petit sou :

Amélie : Ben c'est-y donc qu'on est r'partit dans les aventures dirait-on pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Tout à fait la vieille, allez ouste, en avant…toute !

Et le trio se mit en marche avant que Chaperon Rose ne se retourne brusquement :

Chaperon Rose : Il va sans dire que tu viens avec nous grosse boule de poil !

Ce à quoi l'animal répondit en crachotant, avant de se mettre à marcher de la façon incongrue dont l'avait souhaité son maître !

Parvenus aux abords des écuries, ils s'approchèrent, avec précaution, de l'entrée de la caverne, se dissimulèrent derrière un chargement de pièces de tissus et attendirent patiemment. Trois silhouettes elfiques s'attelaient à entreposer des barriques de vin sur un chariot. Leurs ombres mouvantes se dessinaient sur la paroi rocheuse, telles des fantômes menaçants.

Le temps leur sembla bien long avant que ne surgisse, au détour d'un couloir, Oilïnn. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers un chariot où étaient entassées, barriques, paniers de légumes, couvertures et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Elle s'immobilisa à côté des chevaux attelés. Tout dans son comportement trahissait sa nervosité.

Prudents, les trois amis et le chat Matouba, préféraient demeurer en retrait le temps de se faire une idée sur le bien fondé de cette requête. Cela ne ressemblait-il point à un piège ?

Heureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Ils purent enfin sortir de leur cachette et se hâter vers elle. Amélie se planta devant la jeune elfine un beau sourire sur ses lèvres :

Amélie : Bonjour la p'tiote. C'est-y donc toi qui va nous faire jouer les filles de l'air ?

Elle haussa un sourcil :

Chaperon Rose : Notre bonne vieille Amélie, voudrait savoir si vous allez nous venir en aide jolie petite poupine.

Oilïnn : Oui. J'ai reçu des instructions. Ne tardons pas. Montez sur le chariot et dissimulez-vous sous les couvertures près des légumes. L'odeur des choux masquera vos effluves.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Cela me rappelle une jolie comptine : « _Savez-vous planter vos choux, à la mode…_

Opéca : Tu crois qu'c'est l'moment de pousser la chansonnette ? Grimpe plutôt !

Tout sourire, la gourgandine monta, aidée de Prince à l'arrière de la carriole et tendit la main à Opéca laquelle se hissa sans difficulté. Et puis ce fut le tour d'Amélie. Là, les choses se compliquèrent d'avantage…

Prince fit tout son possible pour remonter à bonne hauteur le fondement de la bonne femme, mais force était de constater que le pauvre freluquet manquait de musculature :

Opéca : Allez la vieille, fais un effort !

Opéca dû remette pied à terre, pour qu'enfin, l'aide combinée d'Oilïnn, et de Prince soit couronnée de succès. Après cela, les trois compères plus Matouba, roulé en boule près d'un panier de carottes, furent recouvert d'un drap grossier avant que la jeune elfine ne se présente aux abords du palais.

Il y eu une brève discussion en elfique qu'Opéca compris à demi-mots. Elle contenait, à la fois, des questions et un compliment adressé à l'elleth dont la beauté ne laissait guère indifférent, puis la carriole s'ébranla.

Un cavalier chevauchait aux côtés du véhicule. Il tenait lieu d'escorte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortit de la forêt. A la lisière de la forêt, l'ellon fit demi-tour après quelques dernières recommandations.

Les routes marchandes étaient plus sûre ces derniers temps. L'on croisait souvent des nains des _Monts de Fer_ ou d'_Erebor_ faire le chemin inverse afin de pratiquer le commerce avec les elfes sylvestres. Après l'attaque du dragon _Smaug_, certains villageois, avaient préféré demeurer sur les rives du lac, quand la majorité des leurs rebâtissait la cité de Dale, aussi y avait-il beaucoup de passage sur ces chemins, mais plus une seule patrouilles d'orques depuis la bataille des cinq armées.

Prudents, les elfes, tout comme les nains d'_Erebor_, continuaient la surveillance sur les terres alentours mais ce calme soudain, inquiétait Dàin plus qu'autre chose. Ce glorieux roi doutait d'une telle sérénité, cela cachait un mal plus sournois pensait-il, mais beaucoup ne prêtait pas attention à ses avertissements.

Oilïnn, sous le regard bienveillant de l'elfe, fit semblant de prendre la direction de _Dale_, avant de bifurquer vers l'ouest. Le doux parfum des herbes hautes mouillées flattait son odorat délicat et si ce n'était un air un peu vif, un franc soleil réchauffait la terre encore détrempée par l'orage de la veille. Opéca interpella l'elleth en soulevant le morceau de tissu les recouvrant :

Opéca : Ca y est ? On peut sortir ?

Oilïnn : Oui, plus personne ne peut nous voir maintenant.

Bien heureux de pouvoir respirer, autre chose que l'odeur forte des choux, tous rejetèrent le drap et prirent une profonde respiration. Opéca, demeura le regard vers la forêt de _Mirkwood,_ laquelle s'éloignait petit à petit. A voir son air nostalgique, il ne fut pas difficile de deviner vers qui ses pensées étaient dirigées. Chaperon, Rose, posa sa main sur son épaule :

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu reverras ton Apollon très bientôt.

Opéca : De quoi j'me mêle la _pouillasse_ !

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons ma brune amie, je te connais par cœur et je devine sous ces airs renfrognés l'origine de tes tourments, mais je puis te l'assurer, ton bellâtre a mordu à l'hameçon et ne tardera pas à montrer le bout de sa…

Opéca : Attention à c'que tu vas dire !

Chaperon Rose : Ouh….surprenante susceptibilité, révélatrice de charmants sentiments naissants…j'allais parler du bout de sa frimousse voyons. A quelle extrémité pensais-tu ma belle ?

Amélie souriait de toute sa dent. La bonne femme ne se lassait jamais des escarmouches entre ses deux fifilles comme elle se plaisait à les nommer. Cependant, le cœur d'Opéca n'était pas aux réjouissances et elle demeura le regard fixé sur l'immense forêt aux couleurs fatiguées. En son cœur se trouvait le seul être au monde ayant éprouvé un peu de compassion pour sa personne, et le destin l'éloignait d'elle.

Prince Charmant, tout à sa gloire d'être entouré par autant de personnes du sexe joli, frétillait tel un gardon pêché en eau vive :

Prince Charmant : Tout ceci est fort plaisant, mais enfin, où allons-nous…hum ?

Oilïnn, concentré sur la manœuvre mit un certain temps à répondre :

Oilïnn : Je dois vous conduire vers la forêt de _Fangorn_. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Chaperon Rose, dont la curiosité la taraudait au plus haut poing, se plaça entre les deux protagonistes :

Chaperon Rose : Petite poupette, voici des faits entourés d'un mystère à découper au sabre. Il me faut en savoir d'avantage. Qui est l'instigateur de toute cette épopée épique ?

Oilïnn : Pardon ?

Opéca : A découper au couteau, la blonde ! Un sabre…on aura tout entendu !

Chaperon Rose : Voyons, il faut voir grand Opéca, que Diable !

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, tout ce qui nous concerne est une aventure à part entière. Nous souhaiterions juste connaitre les véritables raisons de cette soudaine emphase pour nos précieuses personnes.

Oilïnn : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Chaperon Rose : Allons ma choupine, tu es si réservée, si fidèle à cette Glorieuse Majesté elfique…tu n'outrepasserais pas tes droits si cela ne t'était encouragé par une personne d'importance. La bonne question à poser est : quelle est-elle ?

La jeune elleth paru troublée, avant de répondre avec une certaine assurance :

Oilïnn : Vous vous moqueriez de moi si je vous avouais la chose.

Chaperon Rose : Mais non petitoune. Nous sommes tout ouïes. N'est-ce pas Prince ?

Le dit Prince, souriait comme seul un séducteur patenté pouvait s'enorgueillir de le faire. Sans doute devait-il se trouver irrésistible et penser qu'en jouant de son charme, la jolie petite belette se trouvant à ses côtés finirait bien par lâcher la confidence qu'elle semblait garder prisonnière entre ses lèvres si joliment ourlées. Bien évidemment, le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses espérances et le farfadet, vexé comme un pou haussa un sourcil tel que le faisait Sa Majesté Thranduil :

Oilïnn : Après tout, notre destin est lié maintenant. C'est Roäc.

Opéca : Quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire ma choupette.

Oilïnn : Roäc, le plus fidèle messager ailé de cette terre.

Opéca : Le corbac qu'on a vu ces derniers temps ?

Tous se fixèrent intensément avant que Chaperon n'éclate d'un joli rire cristallin. Elle hoquetait à plaisir, si bien qu'elle fut imitée par un Prince à l'humeur enjoué. Bientôt les deux amis furent rejoints par Amélie, qui n'avait rien entendu, mais suivit le mouvement :

Chaperon Rose : J'adore ton humour Oilïnn, mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas tombés de la dernière pluie par ici.

Prince Charmant : Parfaitement, nous traînons nos guêtres ensemble depuis pas mal de temps et avons connu toutes sortes de fariboles comme aurait dit Alachnÿ, mais nous n'avons jamais rien entendu d'aussi farfelu !

Opéca : Ôte-moi d'un doute, ça n'écrit pas un oiseau…non ? Remarque…dans ton monde…

Oilïnn : Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'a fait qu'apposer sa patte sur le message, ce qui est un signe de priorité. Le message a dû être rédigé par un être d'importance. Jamais Roäc n'y aurait adjoint son empreinte, mise à part aux premiers âges d'après les légendes anciennes. Il n'intervenait qu'en de très rares occasions, le plus souvent à l'approche d'une guerre.

Amélie se signa avec rapidité :

Amélie : Dis donc point d'choses pas bonnes à entendre. Les guerres, c'est-t-y pour les bonhommes au sang chaud ! Pas pour nous.

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, ma bonne vieille, comme toujours, tu sais mettre le couvercle sur la soupe avant qu'elle ne déborde. Bien, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, alors nous te ferons confiance petite poupée. Sinon…où en es-tu de ton approche auprès de notre ami Jack ? T'a-t-il compté fleurette ? A-t-il posé les jalons de sa conquête ?

Amélie : Laisse là ben tranquille c'te p'tiote.

Chaperon Rose : Je ne faisais que satisfaire une curiosité somme toute…

Soudain, un cri retentit. Opéca debout sur le chariot montrait du doigt une masse sombre derrière eux. Elle était mouvante et avait tendance à se rapprocher. La main au-dessus des yeux, Chaperon Rose haussa le ton de sa voix :

Chaperon Rose : Nous avons des invités et je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent nous faire une escorte ! Oilïnn, plus vite !

Opéca : Fais cavaler tes canassons ma jolie !

Amélie : Eh ben c'est-y qu'on va ben les recevoir, pas vrai mes fifilles ?

Chaperon Rose : On ne se laissera pas impressionner par ces…

Opéca : Peignes culs !

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, ma brune amie, comme toujours tu as le mot qu'il faut. Amélie, s'il se rapproche d'un peu trop près, nous leurs balancerons quelques projectiles.

Opéca : Ouais, des choux en pleine poire, ça doit pas faire du bien.

Prince Charmant devint livide :

Prince Charmant : Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous allons mourir n'est-ce pas ? La peste de ce monde !

Opéca : Arrête donc d'te plaindre et aide-nous.

Prince Charmant : Vous voulez stopper une horde de manants avec quelques choux et des pommes de terre ?

Amélie Ben, bien visé, c'est-y qu'ça peut faire mal.

Chaperon Rose : Il existe deux points vitaux chez les mâles, la tête et …

Opéca : Les couilles !

Amélie, et Chaperon se mirent à rire :

Chaperon Rose : Allez, haut les cœurs mes amies, on ne se laissera point anéantir sans riposter. Allons-y pour un carnage de…couilles !

Et ce cri de guerre offrit un courage étonnant à ces femmes, plus habituées à tirer bénéfice de ces sphères masculines qu'à leurs nuire. Prince s'empara des rênes et les quatre femmes soulevèrent les bâches de tissus. Chacune s'empara d'un bon gros chou. Par bonheur, ces derniers cultivés par des paysans amoureux des traditions ancestrales, étaient d'un poids plus qu'honorable. Entre leurs mains, ils deviendraient des armes redoutables.

Comme l'avait prévue Chaperon Rose, la masse noire se mua en un groupe d'orques vociférant dans un rude langage. A la vitesse où ils s'approchaient accompagnés de leurs cris peu engageants, tous comprirent que leurs intentions n'étaient probablement pas pacifiques. Leurs armes pointées dans leurs directions confirmèrent leurs pensées. Dès qu'ils se trouvèrent à porter de tir, un savant lancé de légumes commença. Un temps décontenancé, les orques redoublèrent de fureur.

Malgré la peur s'infiltrant insidieusement en chacune de ces personnes, il ne fallait pas la montrer. Par ces contrées il n'y avait que deux options envisageables, vivre ou mourir. Simplicité du choix, simplicité de l'action. La conclusion aussi limpide qu'une eau de source, résumait à elle seule ce fait d'une exemplaire lucidité.

Amélie, quoique, déjà bien installée dans un grand âge, s'en sortait très bien. Sa longue vie avait été ponctuée de pas mal d'aventures dont elle avait tiré de nombreux enseignements, à savoir un sens de la débrouillardise assez éloquent, ce qui, reconnaissons-le par ces latitudes, n'était pas dénué d'intérêt.

Aguerrie à ce genre de représailles, la bonne femme replongea, à la fois dans sa jeunesse et dans l'euphorie d'un moment exaltant. Finalement, cette aventure avait du bon. Elle conservait diablement bien !

Les choux disparurent en un temps record et bientôt l'on passa aux pommes de terre. Autre stratégie, autre légume !

L'un des orques se pensant plus malin que les autres tenta une approche sur le côté et balança son épée au dessus de la tête d'Amélie qui eut la vie sauve grâce à l'intervention de Chaperon. Elle attrapa la bonne femme par son chignon et la fit basculer sur le plancher de bois du chariot.

Opéca en profita pour balancer un projectile dans l'œil de leur attaquant. Ce dernier poussa un juron en lâchant son arme. Amélie, toujours couchée sur le côté découvrit alors avec bonheur, un sac de toile qui venait de se renverser sous les cahotements de la carriole lancée à vive allure. Des potirons !

Chaperon Rose en sourit d'aise et s'en saisit dans l'instant. Les montures des orques, des wargs, paraissaient enragés. La bave aux lèvres, leurs dentitions étaient impressionnantes. L'un d'entre eux la gueule grande ouverte, eut l'occasion de goûter à la saveur douceâtre de ces légumes. L'animal ferma sa mâchoire d'un geste sec et quelques morceaux se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge, ce qui le fit stopper net sa course, son cavalier passa par-dessus et atterrit brutalement sur la terre.

Les quatre restants foncèrent sur leurs proies avec une farouche détermination, mais les jeunes femmes ne souhaitaient mourir sans avoir défendu ce qu'elles avaient de plus cher en ce monde…leurs vies. Un simple regard suffit à leurs insuffler un courage phénoménal et avec une ardeur démesurée, Chaperon s'empara d'un énorme potiron, attendit que l'un des orques s'approcha et visa son entrejambe.

Positionné tel qu'il l'était sur sa monture, son point faible était offert sur un plateau d'argent pour cette spécialiste qui d'un geste précis envoya son cadeau à son agresseur. Un hurlement s'éleva dans les airs avant que l'orque ne se laisse tomber du warg en plaquant ses mains sur son bas ventre. Chaperon Rose poussa un cri de victoire alors que l'un des deux derniers assaillants se prenait en pleine tête le projectile lancé par l'elfine encore époustouflée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Un doigt tendu plus tard, la petite poupée couinait comme une petite souris, trop heureuse de ce tir de maître !

De rage, le dernier assaillant se rapprocha tant et si bien qu'il parvint à se laisser tomber à l'intérieur du chariot. Il attrapa Opéca par ses longs cheveux et la tira vers elle. Oilïnn fut repousser par une retentissante gifle et s'effondra. Amélie, furieuse, chercha du regard quelque chose avec lequel contrer cette attaque sournoise, mais elle ne trouva rien. Sauf…

Matouba, le poil hérissé, semblait avoir doublé de volume d'où son impressionnante ressemblance avec un monstre pas encore répertorié dans le bestiaire animalier de cette Terre du Milieu ! Sans réfléchir, la bonne femme s'empara du gros chat par sa fourrure et le balança sur le visage de l'orque. Les griffes acérées du matou se plantèrent sur cette face hideuse et le cri désespéré du monstre se mêla aux sifflements aigus du félin en folie !

Il régna, à bord du chariot un joyeux foutoir où toutes sortes d'injures, cris, onomatopées se mêlèrent pêle-mêle.

La douleur de l'ennemi, lui fit lâcher son emprise sur la chevelure d'Opéca, laquelle n'avait rien perdu de son temps de réaction. La jeune femme se retourna et lui décocha un bon coup de genoux sur son appareil reproducteur. Le malheureux mâle tomba à genoux abandonnant son arme, et protégea ce qu'il devait rester de ses joyeuses sphères à plaisir. Un curieux couinement sortit de sa gorge. Chaperon n'eut pas le moindre état d'âme lorsqu'elle s'empara de son cimeterre et l'abattit avec une rare violence sur le cou de son ennemi. La tête tomba comme un fruit mur et roula sur le plancher de bois avant d'effectuer un joli saut et continuer sa route sur l'herbe mouillée de la plaine.

Oilïnn, les mains ballantes, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, fixait la tête qui roulait toujours. Entre temps, Prince Charmant avait fait ralentir l'allure des chevaux avant de les stopper tout à fait.

Amélie s'essuyait tout à fait tranquillement le sang noir de l'ennemi sur sa peau tout en félicitant sa fifille :

Amélie : T'as t'y donc pas perdu la main ma chaperonette !

Chaperon Rose : En doutais-tu ma bonne vieille ? En voici un qui n'aura pas eu le temps d'essaimer un troupeau de petits monstres.

La jeune elfine laissait son regard passer de l'une à l'autre, un air incrédule sur ses jolis traits. Bon sang, mais d'où leurs venait une telle pratique ? Ces femmes avaient dû essuyer pas mal de déconvenues pour savoir aussi parfaitement se tirer d'une situation aussi compliquée. Comme s'il avait entendu son raisonnement, Prince mit des mots sur sa stupeur :

Prince Charmant : Vous vous y habituerez ma mie. Je dois bien vous avouer une chose…ma première expérience avec ces donzelles en folie m'a provoqué le plus bel évanouissement de mon histoire et pourtant, je suis assez coutumier du fait.

Amélie : Voui Oilïnn, on sait manier tous les manches ma jolie, autant pour les faire grossir que pour les battre.

Chaperon Rose : Amélie, encore une belle pensée que je ne manquerai pas d'apposer sur le grand livre de ta vie, ma poétesse adorée. Bon, ne tardons pas, il faut nous remettre en route et poursuivre cette magnifique épopée…souhaiteriez-vous que je vous chantasse un petit air grivois, histoire de parfaire ce moment de félicité ?

Prince souriait à cette jeune et belle femme, alors qu'un Matouba tout hérissé crachotait les restes d'une grosse boule de poil que la peur venait de lui faire vomir.

Il fallait toujours évacuer la peur par l'autodérision et la légèreté. Voici une leçon que la jeune gourgandine avait apprise à ses dépens lors de ses nombreuses aventures et celle-ci ne dérogerait certainement pas à la règle.

Une fois de plus, le chant s'éleva…

Le sommet de la montagne d'_Erebor_ était dissimulé sous un ciel couleur de plomb. La neige s'apprêtait à tomber ce qui surprenait les habitants de la cité de _Dale_. Chacun veillait à se constituer une solide réserve de bois afin de contrer les rigueurs d'un hiver précoce. Un tel refroidissement était inhabituel à cette époque de l'année. Préoccupés par la reconstruction de leur nouvelle cité, les anciens villageois d'_Esgaroth_, ne prirent pas le temps de s'y intéresser plus que de raison.

La contribution des nains d'_Erebor_, aux travaux d'importances, avait contribué à la renaissance de cet axe du commerce. _Bard l'archer_, le nouveau régent de la cité, s'était lui-même beaucoup impliqué dans les affaires de la ville.

Le nouveau souverain, _Dàin pieds d'acier_, ne ressemblait en rien à son cousin _Thorin_, mort à la bataille des _Cinq Armées_.

Bien plus sage que son cousin, son seul souhait avait été d'utiliser une grande partie du trésor, amassé par les nains et jalousement couvé sous le ventre de Smaug, pour la reconstruction de la cité.

Les anciens compagnons de Thorin, n'y trouvèrent rien à redire. Balin, le plus âgé, regrettait amèrement la folie de son ancien roi pour cet or maudit. Elle avait détruit son grand père Thror et son petit-fils !

Par son acharnement à vouloir conserver ce trésor à sa seule contemplation, le souverain y avait laissé sa vie et son esprit torturé errait dans les sombres couloirs de ce palais.

Le nouveau roi sous la montagne paraissait équitable, juste, loyal…cependant, c'était un farouche guerrier que l'inaction portait sur les nerfs. Rebâtir _Erebor_, avait été un temps une noble cause, mais cette vie de monarque parfaitement établi ne lui seyait en aucune façon. Il avait eu, à sa connaissance, quelques nouvelles des peuples elfiques. Beaucoup de désordres et de rumeurs agitaient ces gens entourés de mystère. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Dame de la _Lothlorien_ de convoquer les seigneurs des différents clans.

Ces derniers temps, les espions de Sa Majesté Dàin, l'avait informé d'un important changement à l'intérieur de ces royaumes jalousement protégés. Les elfes aussi cultivaient l'art du secret, surtout envers les nains. Toutes les discordances n'avaient pas été aplanies, contrairement à celles liant le roi sylvestre _Thranduil_ au peuple _d'Erebor._

Curieusement, le nain s'était considérablement rapproché du plus taciturne des souverains elfiques. C'était une grande fierté pour lui, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Sous les traits d'une jeune humaine à la beauté splendide, un lien puissant unissait désormais ces deux peuples dont l'inimitié datait depuis les temps anciens. Cette femme, venue de nulle part, dont on vantait la magie, avait semé dans le cœur du roi nain, les graines d'une indestructible amitié.

Les nouvelles, la concernant, n'étaient pas bonnes. Beaucoup se méfiaient d'elle et commençaient à condamner son amour envers le roi sylvestre. Cela replongea Dàin dans sa propre histoire d'amour, bannie, elle aussi, pour n'avoir pas été comprise par son peuple. Un regain de compassion réchauffa son cœur.

En cette froide et grise journée de fin d'automne, un messager était attendu avec impatience. Balin, toujours précoce à anticiper les événements sentit venir un fait inhabituel.

Il s'entretint avec Dàin et tous deux attendirent avec impatience le cavalier.

Il se trouvait que cet étrange personnage ne ressemblait en rien aux visiteurs reçus, çà et là, par le roi de sous la Montagne. Ce ne fut, ni un humain, ni un nain, mais un elfe qui fut accueillit aux abords de l'entrée majestueuse du palais.

Il suivit les gardes le menant jusqu'à leur roi. Assis sur son trône, Dàin se leva instantanément à la vue du voyageur :

Dàin : Valrïn, mon ami ! Il y a fort longtemps que nos chemins ne se sont croisés.

Valrïn : _Mae govannen…_

Dàin : Oh, laissez de côté toutes ces belles paroles elfiques. Une poignée de mains suffira à notre admiration réciproque. Comment se portent les vôtres ami ?

Valrïn : Aussi bien que les vôtres Dàin.

Dàin : Toujours aussi prolixe Seigneur elfe ! Vous et vos manières raffinées avez l'art de noyer le Gardon dans sa propre rivière.

Valrïn : Voici un fait dont nous ne serions point les auteurs Majesté. Vous connaissez notre amour pour la nature.

Dàin : En effet, en effet. Et si nos laissions de côtés cette belle langue de bois et trinquions en l'honneur de cette communion d'esprit qui est nôtre.

Valrïn : Trinquons mon ami, trinquons !

La bière servit par les nains, valait à elle-seule le voyage de l'elfe. Ce dernier ôta sa cape et prit place sur le siège désigné par Balin. Il soupira et demeura un long moment le regard plongé dans celui de Dàin avant de prendre la parole :

Valrïn : Nous avons subi une autre attaque du dragon maléfique au royaume de la _Lothlorien._

Dàin : J'ai entendu parler de ce monstre ailé. A part ce maudit Smaug, je ne savais pas cette Terre porteuse d'un tel fléau. Quelle peut être sa provenance ?

Valrïn : Je n'ai aucune explication à vous offrir, mais le nécromancien n'a rien a voir avec la venue de ce dragon.

Balin : Si ce n'est lui, qui cela peut-il être ?

Valrïn : L'on prononce souvent, ces derniers temps, un nom oublié depuis longtemps…_Sauron_. Dame _Galadriel_ et le mage _Mithrandir_ en sont persuadés, le lieutenant de _Morgoth_ prépare son retour en ce monde.

Balin : C'est impossible voyons !

Dàin : Pas plus que mon acharnement à vous faire comprendre que bien des monstres des premiers âges sont encore dissimulés dans les profondeurs de nos cavernes.

Balin : Mais enfin, Majesté, s'il s'agit de la crainte d'un balrog dans les mines de la Moria, comme vous le prétendez depuis quelques temps, je peux vous répondre qu'il n'en est rien. Tous ont été exterminés.

Dàin : Pas tous ! Je le pressens et le jour de son réveil, sera encore plus terrible que pour celui de Smaug.

Balin : Pourquoi referait-il surface en ce cas ? Son maître a depuis longtemps été banni de ce monde.

Valrïn : Le bannissement n'est pas un gage de sûreté Balin.

Dàin : J'aime cet elfe ! Avec vous Valrïn, les mots ne s'embarrassent pas de fioritures !

Valrïn : Ce n'est pas la menace d'un possible Balrog…

Dàin : Possible ?

Valrïn : Ce n'est pas la présence d'un Balrog dans les mines de la Moria qui m'amène vers vous Majesté, mais bien la suspiscion d'un prochain conflit d'importance entre les peuples elfiques.

Dàin : Conflit ? Dites m'en plus mon ami…

Et le Seigneur des _Avari_, lui conta, dans les grandes lignes, le conseil elfique de la _Lothlorien_. Ce n'était pas une trahison de la part de cet elfe, mais un appel au secours pour l'un des siens :

Dàin : Je me doutais de cette approche rigoureuse de la part des vôtres. Cette jeune femme…Olana, j'ai le souvenir de son prénom, va être le déclencheur d'anciennes querelles entre vous tous. Est-ce une façon déterminée, de mesurer votre attachement les uns aux autres ? Je ne le pense pas. Il y a autre chose, c'est une évidence. Je n'avais jamais aperçus le souverain Thranduil aussi épris, pas même de son épouse Neryëlle.

Valïn : C'est ainsi que je l'ai ressenti moi aussi. Thranduil n'est pas un ellon ordinaire.

Dàin : Vous ne m'apprenez rien mon ami !

Valïn : Mais pourtant, vous l'estimez…

Dàin : C'est un fait. Lui et moi avons un fait commun dans l'histoire de nos vies.

Valïn : Vraiment ? Toujours est-il que sa fierté l'empêchera de quérir notre aide.

Dàin : Selon vous, cela sera-t-il le cas ?

Valïn : Très bientôt il aura tous les Seigneurs elfiques contre lui.

Dàin : Ah, la cohésion d'un si beau peuple…

Valrïn : Serait-ce de l'ironie ?

Dàin : Par le Grand _Thror,_ pas plus que la magnifique entente des nôtres…du moins lorsque personne ne vient jeter sa poignée de sable sous nos pas. C'est une caractéristique du vivant mon cher, les êtres doués de pensées sont faits pour exercer ce don, souvent à bon escient, quelquefois…

Valrïn : La perfection…

Dàin : …n'est pas de ce monde mon ami. Vous et moi nous le savons, chez les nains, comme chez les elfes, de malheureuses affaires étayent cette théorie !

Valrïn : Bientôt, Thranduil aura bientôt besoin de notre aide, Majesté. Beaucoup se trompent à son sujet comme pour cette jeune femme.

Dàin : Beaucoup ne prennent plus la peine de comprendre comment fonctionne leurs cœurs. Les rouages de vos conventions vous étouffent Seigneur Valrïn. Peut être moins votre clan mis à l'écart par ses choix initiaux, mais certains fruits de l'arbre ont tendance à pourrir ces derniers temps. La seule interrogation, est de savoir si nous devons sacrifier l'arbre ou décrocher le fruit avarié de sa branche.

Un silence éloquent s'établit entre ces trois personnes avant que Dàin ne se lève en frappant dans ses mains :

Dàin : Bien, il est temps de prendre un peu l'air. Que diriez-vous mon ami de nous rendre à _Mirkwood _?

Valrïn : Thranduil s'est enfuit de la _Lothlorien_ avec Sa Dame.

Dàin : Vraiment ? Ce roi me plaît de plus en plus ! Et où se trouve-t-il à présent ?

Valrïn : A l'abri des regards des autres clans je suppose.

Dàin : Et où pourrait se dissimuler un elfe, sans attirer l'attention ?

Le Seigneur Valrïn et Dàin se fixèrent intensément :

Valrïn : Certainement pas dans un royaume elfique.

Balin : Certainement pas dans l'un des royaumes des nains.

Dàin : S'il se trouvait sur les territoires des orques j'abandonnerai toutes idées de l'inviter à festoyer en ma compagnie et le laisserai à sa folie. Voyons que reste-t-il comme territoire, à peu près calme, où il fait bon vivre et profiter des derniers bienfaits de cette terre ?

Un regard de connivence les lia tous les trois :

Dàin : La campagne, il n'y a que çà de vrai !

Balin : Ce cher cambrioleur a plus d'un tour dans son sac on dirait.

Dàin : Ou plus d'honneur que nous n'en aurons jamais vous et moi réunis mon ami !

_Sur les terres du Seigneur Feanïr, père de la Princesse Nessälda…_

Faire abstraction de ses positions hiérarchiques n'était pas concevable pour un elfe. Chacun évoluait à l'intérieur de son clan mêlant, à la fois, la courtoisie de rencontrer ses pairs elfiques, et la particularité de se savoir unique. Bien que liés en tant que « _frères_ », tous n'étaient pas logés à la même enseigne et la déférence de certains se prodiguait à l'encontre d'autres. C'est ce que l'on nomma « _les castes_ ».

Non seulement, ce système définissait la société elfique, mais la différenciation des elfes, se traduisait également, autant dans le domaine psychologique que physique.

En ce jour si particulier, beaucoup de différences furent aplanis pour servir ce qui semblait être une juste cause : la survie des elfes. Olana représentait un danger pour l'ensemble des clans. Sa venue à elle seule démontrait à quel point le mystère pouvait nuire la meilleure des volontés, car malgré les explications de la jeune femme, la doute subsistait.

Que fallait-il entrevoir derrière la magnifique façade offerte aux yeux de tous ?

Les différents représentants des clans se réunirent en secret chez le Seigneur Feanïr, dont l'omniprésence de sa fille, la princesse Nessälda, commençait à intriguer. Sous prétexte de lui inculquer son devoir de régente, son avis devait être pris en compte. Le frère de l'elfine, bien trop jeune, devrait attendre encore un peu avant de suivre les traces de son père.

Il fallait bien admettre que Nessälda prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Rien ne paraissait plus important pour l'elfine, et tous durent l'admettre même si pour quelques uns d'entres eux le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas idéalement :

Nerëm du clan Lindor : Devons-nous prendre un peu plus de recul face à ces événements ?

Nessälda : Reviendriez-vous sur vos dires Seigneurs Nerëm ?

Nerëm : Mon interrogation me semblait légitime.

Thrörinn du clan des Noldor : Nous sommes tous face à nos doutes.

Fïrnam du clan des Moriquendi : Le Seigneur Cirdan…

Nessälda : Le Seigneur Cirdan n'est plus au fait de dispenser la bonne parole. Agir devient urgent.

Fïrnam : Il s'agit de nos frères !

Nessälda : La dague frappe aussi bien de la main d'un ennemi que d'un frère. Olana…ce nom ne fait-il point offense à la souveraine défunte ? Qui se soucie de son errance dans les cavernes de _Mandos_ ? Les Valar eux-mêmes doivent se sentir bafoués…

Les têtes des Seigneurs elfes se baissèrent vers la terre sous le poids du respect. Cette femme semait le trouble, il fallait agir.

Et le sourire de Nessälda effaça les dernières traces de bonté en elle.

_Le noir ennemi savourait son triomphe…_

_Quelque part près de la forêt de Fangorn…_

Au bout de quelques lieues parcourues, Prince fit stopper l'attelage. Soucieux, il se tourna vers Chaperon. Le bellâtre aimait toujours se tourner vers le féminin, c'était là une gageure de réussite pour cet éternel indécis :

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, il semblerait qu'un élément indépendant de ma volonté ne vienne porter ombrage à cette charmante traversée du désert.

Opéca leva les yeux au ciel :

Opéca : Tu pourrais pas t'exprimer plus simplement ?

Prince Charmant : Un homme de ma condition ? Vous n'y pensez pas chère amie !

Chaperon Rose : Que se passe-t-il petit chou ?

Prince Charmant : Ah, voici le bon ton à adopter me concernant Opéca, vous devriez l'avoir compris avec le temps. Ma blonde mie, l'un des chevaux se met à me chier dans les chausses. Je fais remarquer mon intention de satisfaire tous les vœux de ces Dames. C'est, chez moi, une prédisposition tout à fait naturelle.

Chaperon Rose : Je loue ta volonté petit Prince pervers. Alors qu'arrive-t-il à ce choupinou de cheval ?

Prince Charmant : Depuis cette attaque perfide, l'une de ses pattes tend à jouer la fille de l'air.

Amélie : Quèqu'y cause bien mon Prinçouille, pas vrai Oilïnn ?

La jeune elfine laissait son regard errer de l'un vers l'autre, se posant moult questions quant à la bizarrerie de ces personnes. Cependant, elle répondit un tout petit :

Oilïnn : Certes, Dame Amélie.

Amélie : Oh ben Dame, c'est-y l'cas d'le dire. Voilà t-y pas qu'on m'donne du Dame maintenant !

Prince Charmant : En effet, c'est tout à fait…surprenant.

Opéca : Bon, on va pas passer la vie des rats sur tout ça !

Matouba : Aurais-je droit à un bon rat dodu, ou n'aurais-je point droit ?

Le gros matou, tentait vainement de revenir à un volume un peu plus fidèle à sa condition de splendide félin, mais la tâche n'était guère aisée il fallait bien l'avouer :

Opéca : J'vais pas te répondre le chat, tu pourrais ne pas aimer.

Prince Charmant : N'y aurait-il point un village dans les environs où nous pourrions remédier à ce léger inconvénient ?

Opéca : J'admire ta bêtise Prince. Et tu peux nous dire avec quoi on le payera l'canasson ?

Chaperon Rose : Des clopinettes ma choupette. Oh, une plaisanterie ne fait pas de mal par où elle passe.

Oilïnn : Il y a bien un village d'humains pas très loin d'ici, mais je ne connais pas ce lieu.

Chaperon Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ma poupette. Nous avons la situation bien en main.

Prince ricana :

Prince Charmant : Venant de vous, c'est un doux euphémisme ma mie !

Et l'on vit au loin, de la fumée s'échapper de quelques cheminées…

_Dans les profondeurs de la Montagne Solitaire…_

Jamais petite grive n'avait aussi rapidement volée. Son grand âge lui valait d'être, à chaque course, un peu plus essoufflée, mais sa détermination à se savoir encore utile la dotait d'un formidable courage.

Arrivée à point nommé, elle se posa à côté du messager ailé et se mit à lui narrer tout ce qui s'était raconté. Le précieux volatile à la sombre parure hocha la tête avant de s'élever dans les airs. La montagne d'_Erebor _pouvait bien s'enorgueillir d'être inviolable pour les hommes, elfes, orques, et toutes créatures avec, dans ses bagages de biens douteuses intentions, mais pour Roäc, les royaumes les plus hermétiques possédaient toujours une entrée.

Ces lieux parlaient à son enfance, auquel un joli mot, _Montcorbeau_, faisait référence. Sur ce piton rocheux, ses parents y avaient élus domicile il y avait fort longtemps, si bien qu'aucune faille ne lui était inconnue. Tout à sa nostalgie, le vieux corbeau penchait la tête sur le côté se remémorant les vols gracieux accompagnés de son père _Carc._

Les temps passé ne reviennent jamais. C'était là un vieil adage auquel il octroyait une grande valeur. Décidé à poursuivre sa mission, il secoua son vieux plumage dégarni par endroits, et chassa la tristesse de se savoir si vieux quand il aurait aimé se sentir, encore un peu, l'un des maîtres des Cieux.

Et Roäc, plein de sagesse, se laissa guider par son instinct. Comme à l'accoutumée, son atterrissage fut des plus périlleux, et si ce n'était l'attention du Seigneur Valrïn de lui éviter la chute, le vieil oiseau s'en serait retrouvé dans une fort mauvaise posture :

Dàin : Parbleu ! Est-ce bien vous Roäc ?

Roäc : Pour quelques temps encore Majesté Dàin.

Dàin : Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre étrange visite ?

Roäc : Ce même honneur qui, rendu en un lieu que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler, fera de Votre Majesté, et du Seigneur Valrïn, deux êtres au destin choisis.

Dàin : Eh bien voici un mystère dont il me plairait en lever le voile.

Roäc : Et bien voici…

_Et le corbeau livra son message…_

_L'art de marchander une transaction…_

Occupés à décharger une charrue d'une carriole, un groupe de fermiers s'entraidaient en discutant. La vue d'un individu bizarre, tenant les rênes d'un attelage accroché à une carriole sur laquelle se trouvait un groupe de jeunes femmes dont une ayant dépassé depuis quelques temps la limite d'une belle jeunesse, plus une drôle de boule de poil, attira l'attention des paysans.

Les cinq hommes présents, se tinrent sur la défensive. On aimait guère les étrangers ces temps-ci, et plus particulièrement depuis que le village de _Kergalen_ avait été attaqué par un farouche dragon.

Ceci dit, la présence de ces femmes n'avait rien d'inquiétant en soi, sauf peut être cet homme à l'allure suspecte avec son ruban de satin dans les cheveux.

Ledit personnage descendit de sa carriole avec une grâce non dissimulée et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il appliqua _in petto_ sur son nez. Il semblait incommodé par quelque chose…

Sa voix posée s'éleva tel le chant d'un oiseau :

Prince Charmant : Oh là, manants, le bonjour vous est offert ! Dites-moi, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accorder un peu de votre temps fort précieux, je vous prie, si j'en juge par votre bonne volonté à effectuer cette tâche à laquelle vos ardeurs s'attèlent. Diantre, je n'avais vu personne qui portât plus loin que vous l'élégance de l'ajustement. Très seyant vos costumes !

Il y eu comme un intense moment de réflexion. Chacun des hommes présent se posait la question de savoir en quelle langue s'exprimait cette personne incongrue, portant des vêtements incongrus avec, pour couronner le tout, une tête incongrue. Personne n'eut de réponse à offrir ce qui sembla actionner un mécanisme de pensées qui passa un cran au-dessus en déclenchant des réflexes de méfiance parfaitement ajustés à la situation

.

Les mains empoignèrent, couteau, faux et autres ustensiles campagnards à usage strictement réservé aux joies de l'agriculture. Prince fit un pas en arrière. L'air venait de se charger d'un danger conséquent, aussi mit-il une larme d'eau dans son vin en retirant son mouchoir de sa bouche pour commencer, et en offrant par la suite un sourire charmeur.

Chaperon Rose, accoudée sur les planches de la carriole observait la scène en souriant. Opéca levait les yeux aux cieux, quand à Amélie, son unique quenotte prenait un peu l'air ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Oilïnn retint son souffle. Cet homme possédait d'incroyables facultés pour se mettre dans le pétrin c'était un fait.

Habitué à ce genre de déconvenue, Prince tenta une seconde percée en terrain miné et renouvela sa demande avec des mots un peu plus choisis :

Prince Charmant : Voici ce qui m'amène vers vous, charmantes gens, en beaucoup plus simple. L'un de ces chevaux composant mon attelage, s'est légèrement blessé à la patte et je crains de l'ennuyer d'avantage en lui intimant l'ordre de poursuivre son chemin, n'êtes-vous point d'accord avec moi ?

Les hommes commencèrent par s'interroger du regard, l'on n'était jamais trop prudent avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce curieux voyageur était une énigme à lui tout seul, cependant, le plus âgé du groupe s'avança vers lui :

Paysan : En somme, vous voulez un ch'val quoi.

Prince Charmant : Magnifique ! Vous avez mis toute votre bonne volonté à faire acte de compréhension. Soyez loué mon ami. Cependant, un petit souci persiste. Je ne possède aucun argent, aussi, pourrions-nous pratiquer un échange. Mon cheval contre l'un des vôtres hum ? Cela vous conviendrait-il _Monsieur _?

Le terme de…_Monsieur,_ surpris l'homme, plus habitué à être traité comme un simple paysan plutôt qu'un _Monsieur_ un peu trop guindé à son goût. Malgré tout, le cheval de cet étranger semblait de belle qualité. Bien entretenu, sa musculature était à elle seule gage d'une affaire plutôt avantageuse. Le paysan tourna autour de l'animal, flatta ses flancs, se baissa pour examiner sa patte et se releva rapidement, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Cela ne convainquit absolument pas Prince, plus habitué à flairer les filous qu'à parler commerce :

Paysan : C'est ben d'accord, mais faudra aut'chose en plus. Mon cheval est un bon outil d'travail et l'vôt s'ra pas en forme avant quèque jour.

Le gentilhomme vira de couleur. Il lui sembla que depuis quelque temps, l'on avait tendance à se jouer de lui et cela le mit en colère ce qui provoqua la stupeur des trois femmes. Matouba en demeura la patte en l'air, lui qui tentait de léchouiller ses poils afin de se rendre plus présentable. Son sourire multi quenottes s'afficha sur sa gueule de félin, en même temps qu'un grognement suspect :

Prince Charmant : Cela suffit ! Je ne vous accorderai guère plus que mon cheval et mon indifférence tant vos manières de gougnafier m'indispose au plus haut point. Vos…armes ne me troubleront pas d'avantage, alors je vous conseille d'accepter ce marché où vous serez largement gagnant, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je confiasse aux monstres rôdant sur ces terres et chevauchant de féroces créatures, vos manières douteuses. Je vous laisse maginer ce qui pourrait en résulter !

Immédiatement, l'un des hommes posa la main sur le bras du plus âgé :

Paysan : Donne-lui c'qui veut et qu'on en finisse.

Prince Charmant : Ah ! La voix de la sagesse ! Et pour avoir été malmené dans mon intégrité, j'exige que vous effectuiez l'échange de ces chevaux sans que je n'y sois associé. Non mais ! En voici des façons de menacer son monde quand je m'en viens vers vous empli des meilleures intentions…

L'échange fut fait en un temps record et sous le regard encore ébahi des hommes, l'attelage s'ébranla accompagné d'un : « _Au revoir mes_ _choupinous_ », d'un Chaperon ravie de la hardiesse de Prince. D'ailleurs, dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de vue, elle s'avança derrière lui, lequel avait repris les rênes en main, et se pencha sur le côté afin de lui claquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue encore empourprée :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh, mon Prince ! Je suis encore toute excitée par cette soudaine montée d'une autorité tout à fait légitime. Cette vision d'un mâle tout puissant a provoqué, en moi, une intense émotion.

Prince Charmant : Ah oui ? Nous pouvons faire une petite halte afin que je vous montrasse ma façon de vous remercier pour un tel compliment.

Chaperon Rose : Point trop n'en faut petite Prince pervers, point trop n'en faut !

Opéca souffla en levant les yeux aux cieux, grâce leurs étaient souvent rendus ces derniers temps par eux. Amélie leva son pouce en signe d'assentiment, quand à Oilïnn, elle se mit à rire tant elle commençait à apprécier ces êtres si particuliers.

Le voyage se poursuivit sous les meilleurs auspices. Aucun événement marquant ne vint en ternir la sérénité et bientôt une immense tâche verte se présenta à leurs yeux. La forêt de Fangorn !

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les arbres se devinaient, immenses, d'une couleur sombre. Le tout dégageait une impression malsaine. Amélie fut la première à le ressentir…à sa façon :

Amélie : Pougne, ça donne-t-y froid dans l'dos c'endroit ! J'y enverrai pas un chien vérolé !

Chaperon Rose : Notre poétesse vient à nouveau d'exprimer l'une de ses nombreuses pensées bucoliques.

Le pas des chevaux ralentit à la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'engouffrèrent sous les frondaisons et bientôt le chariot stoppa, bloqué par les nombreuses racines noueuses des géants de verdure.

Comme par magie, l'océan vert émeraude se referma sur les voyageurs. Opéca fronça les sourcils :

Opéca : Ca sent l'traquenard !

Soudain, Amélie poussa un cri. La cime de l'un des arbres se penchait au-dessus de sa tête :

Amélie : Aaahh ! Pougne ! Que j'sois-t-y changé en statue d'sel, l'arbre bouge !

Tous levèrent la tête. Effectivement, à moins d'une hallucination collective, le conifère amorçait des mouvements pour le moins étranges. Haut de quatorze pieds et très robuste, ce dernier, dont l'écorce de couleur gris-vert ne ressemblait en rien à ce que ces femmes avaient l'habitude d'admirer lors de promenades champêtres, s'approcha tout près du visage de la bonne femme. Deux gros yeux apparurent au milieu des feuilles. Aussi ronds qu'étonnés, ils fixaient attentivement le visage d'Amélie.

L'une de ses feuilles effleura les nombreuses rides entourant les paupières de cette étrange humaine, laquelle sursauta lorsqu'un chuintement s'éleva :

Sylvebarbe : Chhhhtttt…Choli sillons…

Puis il s'immobilisa comme pétrifié. Là encore, personne ne sut quoi faire…sauf Chaperon Rose. Son petit couinement de souris eut un effet surprenant chez le vieil Ent. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il se releva lentement et se pencha, cette fois-ci au-dessus de la jeune femme :

Chaperon Rose : Coucou, charmante créature. C'est chou un arbre qui parle. Qui êtes-vous ?

Oilïnn s'inclina avec un profond respect sous le regard interrogateur des autres voyageurs :

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin qu'avez-vous Oilïnn à vous prosterner devant un arbre ? Vous trouvez-vous en humeur d'énoncer de belles choses ?

Oilïnn : Prince, vous avez devant vos yeux, le plus honorable représentant vivant de cette terre du Milieu, _Sylvebarbe._

Le freluquet fixa intensément la jeune elfine avant d'éclater de rire :

Prince Charmant : N'a-t-on jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule ?

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il se sentit soulevé par la cheville et se retrouva gesticulant la tête en bas. Ses bras moulinèrent quelques temps avant de s'immobiliser :

Chaperon Rose : Ne lui en veuillez pas joli petit tas feuillu, il n'est pas bien méchant vous savez.

_Le joli petit tas feuillu_, se pencha, à son tour, au-dessus de la petite poupée. Cela devenait une manie de se pencher sur ces étrangers !

Oilïnn perdait contenance. Comment faire comprendre à ces gens l'importance de ce vénérable végétal ?

Ne sachant trop combien remédier à ce manque de convenance, elle s'apprêtait à leurs parler en joignant dans ses paroles le plus de diplomatie possible, lorsque tout à coup, Sylvebarbe se mit à tressauter en chuintant.

Tous fixèrent l'arbre frémir en baissant ses paupières. L'ancêtre de tout être vivant…riait ! Cela ne s'était jamais constaté. Malgré tous les conflits, toutes les guerres et dangers ayant peuplé, peuplant et certainement peupleraient encore ces terres, un Ent riait !

Les autres s'approchèrent et s'immobilisèrent en l'observant attentivement, ce qui représenta, pour eux, un effort titanesque. Amélie, en bon public, cru bon de se joindre à ce moment de détente et montra sa quenotte ce qui eut le mérite de faire redoubler les spasmes de l'Ent.

L'on attendit patiemment la décrue de ce tsunami, ce qui était le cas pour cet événement incongru. Comme il était à prévoir, cela dura un petit moment…un long moment… puisque la nuit venait d'étendre son manteau sombre. Quelques lucioles vinrent apporter des lueurs jetant des ombres fantomatiques et se repaître d'un si joli spectacle. Comme il était bon de sentir revivre cet être fatigué par le désespoir d'avoir perdu une partie des siens. Les femelles Ents représentaient tant pour cette Communauté ! Les couples parcouraient branches contres branches les forêts du temps jadis en se promettant une vie douce et emplie de bonheur…

Des bruits sourds tirèrent les Ents de cette douce mélancolie. L'un de leurs congénères arrivait à grands pas dans leur direction. Au bout de ses branches pendait lamentablement une personne pourvue d'une longue chevelure aux reflets chatoyants. Parvenus près de Sylvebarbe, il s'entretint avec lui dans leur langage si particulier.

Opéca s'approcha de l'arbre et poussa un cri :

Opéca : Mais c'est Ëlnar ! Lâche-le gros tas d'feuilles !

Et son pied frappa quatre des six orteils de l'Ent. Un long chuintement où se devinait la douleur retentit dans la forêt, auquel fut répondu en echo d'innombrables murmures de mécontentement. L'on avait osé frapper l'un des leurs. La branche retenant l'intendant se délia et ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés :

Opéca : Vous n'avez rien ?

L'elfe se releva confus et en colère :

Ëlnar : En voila des façons Opéca ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'employer la violence à l'encontre d'un Ent. Ce sont des personnes à part entière et leurs ressentis sont démesurés par rapport aux actes !

La jeune femme demeura interdite, pâlit avant d'exploser de colère :

Opéca : Ca alors, c'est trop fort ! Comment j'le savais qu'il allait pas vous faire de mal ? J'suis pas devin ! Vous m'énervez tous avec vos manières fantasques et vos tralala ! Je m'en vais, fichez-moi la paix et surtout débrouillez-vous tous seuls. La prochaine que j'vous verrai en mauvaise posture, j'vous abandonnerai à votre triste sort.

Elle opéra un demi-tour si rapide qu'elle se prit les pieds dans les orteils de l'Ent et s'affala de tout son long à terre. Chaperon Rose et Prince Charmant se lancèrent des regards de connivence. Le torchon brûlait entre l'intendant du roi et la gourgandine habituée à une vie de rudesse et de difficulté. Sa blonde amie chuchota à l'encontre de Prince :

Chaperon Rose : Je serai curieuse de savoir comment ce mâle va retourner la situation en sa faveur. Cela risque de devenir intéressant.

Prince Charmant : Vous picorez les mots dans ma bouche ma mie, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

Chaperon Rose : Petit filou !

Ëlnar, contrit tenta une amorce de réconciliation en lui proposant une aide charitable qu'elle s'empressa de refuser tout net en le repoussant durement :

Opéca : Laissez-moi tranquille ! Visiblement je vous fais honte, alors respectons une certaine distance et les mouches seront bien gardés !

Puis elle remonta sur la carriole, s'assit dans un coin en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Chaperon osa quelques mots :

Chaperon Rose : Manières fantasques, mauvaise posture, respectons une certaine distance ? Je te félicite pour ce vocabulaire soigné utilisé à bon escient.

Opéca : Dégage, borgniasse !

Un rire léger s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'approche de Sylvebarbe en couinant :

Chaperon Rose : Bien, ceci étant dit et remarquablement bien dit, je tiens à le faire remarquer mes petits choux, quand partons-nous, et surtout où allons-nous ?

_Alors vint le moment des explications…_

_Sur les Terres de La Comté enneigée… _

Pelotonnée contre le roi, Olana s'était assoupie. Un lourd sommeil emparait ce corps meurtri. Sa respiration, profonde et régulière éveilla l'ellon royal. Ses paupières clignèrent quelques fois avant d'apercevoir sa fiancée endormie, contre lui. Un sourire étira ses traits, comme elle était jolie. Simplement, divinement jolie, avec sa petite bouche entrouverte formant un O muet. Ses longs cils blonds, petit duvet soyeux, son nez fin, ses lèvres ourlées et roses…

Jamais il ne se lasserait de l'admirer.

Son attention fut attirée par le crépitement du feu de cheminée. Où se trouvait-il ?

Cet endroit lui était inconnu, pourtant, il s'y sentait bien. Les boiseries sur les murs, accentuaient la sensation de chaleur déjà offerte par les flammes de l'âtre. Une imposante commode au ventre dodu supportait de nombreux cadres où des portraits lui souriaient. Sa vue s'affuta et il reconnu les caractéristiques physiques de Hobbits.

Un couple tête contre tête, respirait le bonheur. Tout dans ce dessin, restituait un profond sentiment de plénitude.

Au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, était alignée, à la perfection, une collection de théière ancienne d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. C'était un endroit singulier pour de tels objets dont la place aurait mieux convenu dans une cuisine, mais au final, elles offraient un certain cachet à l'endroit.

Sur sa gauche, près d'une fenêtre ronde délicatement voilée de dentelles, un large fauteuil en velours rouge cramoisi portait les stigmates d'une grande fatigue mais avait certainement dû supporter le poids de bien des lecteurs confortablement installés sur son assise. Une pile de livres posés sur l'un de ses accoudoirs, pouvait en témoigner.

L'odeur de la cire pour le bois enchanta son odorat particulièrement délicat. Le temps aurait pu s'étirer à l'infini, accompagné de cette plaisante sérénité si ne s'était présenté à lui une soudaine fatigue. Pourtant, ce sommeil-là promettait d'être souverain pour l'elfe dont les blessures se rappelaient encore à son souvenir.

C'est en admirant la femme de sa vie que le roi sombra à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Le Seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf et le Capitaine de la Garde Luthïen, chevauchaient depuis quelques temps déjà, lorsqu'ils se rendirent à l'évidence il fallait faire une halte. Leurs montures, à bout de souffle, ne pouvait aller plus avant.

Malgré leur hâte à retrouver Gabriel et Sa Majesté Thranduil, ils mirent pied à terre et tirèrent parti du temps imposé par ce contretemps pour étirer leurs muscles endoloris.

L'istari conversait avec Cirdan, lorsque Luthïen leur fit un signe. Quelque chose approchait. Tenant la bride de leurs montures en mains, ils se dissimulèrent sous la frondaison des arbres.

Mais le magicien afficha un sourire en coin. Avant même que ses yeux ne distinguent l'origine de ces bruits, il en connaissait son auteur.

Et sur la route désertée l'on vit surgir deux énormes traîneaux tirés par des lapins de garennes surexcités, stopper leur course en une longue glissade. Sur l'un des deux se tenait Radagast, son chapeau de travers sur un visage hilare. Sur l'autre, tentait de s'accrocher aux cordages Sa Majesté Dàin, tandis que le Seigneur Valrïnn, passait une main sur ses cheveux en désordre.

Le nain s'extirpa de cette curieuse embarcation d'un bond :

Dàin : Bon sang ! Il y avait une éternité que je n'avais été happé par de telles sensations ! Radagast, vos…destriers ont des ailes, il ne peut en être autrement.

Radagast : Ils sont surtout mes amis.

Dàin : Voici des amis dont il fait bon avoir les faveurs. Ah, Seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf…Luthïen ?

Et chacun échangea les raisons de sa présence sur ces terres. Pour les uns, ce n'était que sur la recommandation de Gabriel, pour les autres, une envie de retrouver une personne en future difficulté.

Gandalf haussa un sourcil. Qui pouvait bien avoir mis Sa Majesté Dàin au courant de tant d'événements censés demeurer secrets ?

Les nains savaient se faire discret quelquefois et laisser traîner leurs oreilles là où il le fallait. Le moment de l'indiscrétion se faisait toujours connaitre et bienheureux ceux qui pouvaient en faire provisions.

Après un temps de repos, il fut décidé de se joindre aux curieux attelages de Radagast, et bientôt, elfes, chevaux, nain, magicien et…lapins de garennes prirent la route des Monts Brumeux :

Dàin : Gandalf, me pensez-vous un souverain irréfléchi ?

Gandalf : Euh, non, pourquoi une telle interrogation ?

Dàin : Serais-je frappé d'une folie, ou d'un sort quelconque ?

Gandalf : Aucunement. Que signifie tout ceci ?

Dàin : Alors que dites-vous de ma propension à affirmer que sous les mines de la Moria, se cache un danger bien plus terrible que Smaug le dragon ?

L'istari pâlit :

Gandalf : Majesté…je me dois de vous annoncer une terrible…

Dàin : Ils sont tous morts, n'est-ce pas ?

Cirdan : Qui ?

Dàin : Les miens. Ceux qui, par le passé, se sont joués de mes avertissements concernant un Balrog enfoui dans les entrailles de ces montagnes.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation :

Dàin : Allons Gandalf, il y a longtemps que je m'y attendais. Dites-moi tout…

Et le temps du trajet fut accaparé par les confidences du magicien. Ses mots, empreints de solennité tentèrent d'apposer un voile de pudeur sur ce qui s'était présenté au regard de l'istari, mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, l'on sentit le chagrin envahir les âmes présentes et longtemps après cette douloureuse confession, des chants elfiques rendirent un hommage vibrant aux âmes des vaillants combattants.

_Et l'on fit acte de compassion…_

Comme il était prévu, les Ents firent à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient à faire …

Comme pour le premier voyage, carriole et passagers furent emportés entre les solides branches de deux colosses dont le bien nommé Fimbron. Jamais ces créatures n'avaient autant voyagés ces derniers temps. Le temps de repos devrait s'accorder à la hauteur de leur fatigue, cela ne ferait pas un pli.

Heureusement pour tous, les chutes de neige avaient cessé ce qui laissait tout le loisir aux voyageurs d'admirer les cimes blanches des _Monts Brumeux_.

Le _Caradhras_, sommet principal de cette chaîne montagneuse, présentait l'un des derniers passages encore accessible, du moins pour des Ents, créatures robustes que les morsures du froid ne pouvaient atteindre.

Le babillage incessant de Chaperon Rose, les ravirent. Si peu habitués à tant de paroles, c'était surtout les charmants sons aigus aux douces consonances qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier. Petits choux, roudoudous…tout son répertoire y passa.

Ce fut tout juste s'ils se rendirent comptent de leur arrivée devant les douces collines des _Hauts des Galgals_ tant elle avait ce don d'accaparer leur attention. Les deux Ents s'immobilisèrent un long moment.

Fimbron, l'un des deux colosses ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla se pétrifier. Chaperon Rose secoua l'une de ses branches avec l'espoir de le sortir de sa léthargie. Seul son œil pivota dans sa direction ce qui la fit rire. Enfin il se décida à parler :

Fimbron : Nous ne choommes pas arrivée au booon endroooit !

Et il stoppa ses mouvements. Amélie souriait. Cette façon de s'arrêter à chacune de ses pensées…ces êtres étaient vraiment très spéciaux. Opéca commençait à se laisser gagner par l'impatience ce qui n'était jamais très bon :

Opéca : Que s'passe-t-il encore ? C'est vrai quoi, on dirait que pour nous, rien n'fonctionne comme y faut !

L'Ent la dévisagea attentivement. Cette petite personne parlait beaucoup trop rapidement, bougeait beaucoup trop rapidement, prenait la mouche beaucoup trop rapidement…

Ëlnar, dans un élan de mansuétude, tenta une approche pacifique :

Ëlnar : _Damoiselle _Opéca, inutile de s'énerver. Cela ne fait que compliquer d'avantage une situation déjà difficile.

Opéca : Tiens, vous daignez vous adresser à la souillon de service, celle qui a tenté de voler à votre secours ? Ah, mais oui, j'oubliais, je manque de déférence, par conséquent je m'en retourne dans les bas fonds traîner avec les gueux, là où se trouve ma place n'est-il pas très cher ?

Chaperon Rose et Prince s'observaient en silence. Ëlnar, que cette remarque acerbe avait blessé relevant le menton d'un air de défi :

Ëlnar : Vous vous conduisez comme une enfant capricieuse.

Opéca : Pour faire des caprices, encore faut-il avoir connu l'opulence ! La chance n'a pas eu l'amabilité de croiser mon destin, veuillez m'en excuser !

Amélie : Bah, te biles donc _pô _comme ça la p'tiote. C'est-y pas ben grave. Et comment qu'ça on est pas au bon endroit ?

Fimbron : Nous aurions dû arriver par le Gué de Chhaarn…

Ëlnar : Nous ne sommes pas au _Gué de Sarn_ ?

Fimbron : Nooon, nous chooommes près du village de _Bree_ !

Amélie : Et quèque c'est-y qu'ça change ?

Prince Charmant : Cela va-t-il nous causer moult soucis ? Aurons-nous d'autres difficultés à gravir ? Je préfèrerai plutôt les descendre, enfin, si tant est que l'on me demanda mon avis, chose dont je doute soudainement.

Opéca : Et t'aurais bien raison. Tout ça c'est la faute de l'aut'pouillasse ! Avec ses bavardages, elle a distrait tout l'monde. Tu pouvais pas la fermer ?

Chaperon Rose sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez :

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuh ma petite, baisse le ton rapidement et passe ton courroux sur un autre que moi !

Opéca : Toujours à't'vanter, à t'mettre en avant…y'en a marre de toi !

Et sous les regards ébahis des Ents, la brune amie de Chaperon lui fonça dessus tête baissée. S'ensuivit quelques beignes parfaitement bien envoyées accompagnées de tirages de cheveux effectués dans les règles de l'art. Ces deux-là n'avaient visiblement pas perdu la main. Ëlnar et Prince intervinrent immédiatement, mais le gentilhomme, plus habitué à administrer des fessées dantesques à ses nombreuses maîtresses, qu'à séparer deux poules en folie, se prit une très belle prune sur le nez, lequel se mit à saigner abondamment. Ses cris d'orfraie retentirent avec force et le bellâtre pâlit lorsqu'il portât sa main sur son appendice :

Prince : Mon nez ! Je me vide de mon sang…je vais mourir, à l'aide, que l'on se mette à la recherche d'un médecin…ahhh je trépasse !

La bonne femme lui répondit d'un ton réconfortant :

Amélie : Te met pas la rate au court bouillon l'prinçouille, c'est qu'une petite pissade de sang ! Allez, mets-toi un mouchoir sur l'nez ça va s'arrêter.

Prince Charmant : Je voudrais bien vous y voir !

Ëlnar réussit à calmer les deux jeunes femmes, tandis qu'Oilïnn appliquait un morceau de linge sur la blessure du farfadet, soudain très attentionné aux gestes doux de l'elfine. Ce séducteur savait toujours tirer profit de ses mésaventures. L'Intendant sermonna sévèrement les gourgandines, les priant de se tenir convenablement.

Les Ents, quant à eux, étaient demeurés immobile pendant cette échauffourée. Allaient-ils s'enraciner au sol ? Tous se posaient la question. Les deux arbres s'ébrouèrent enfin. Ce fait haut en couleurs, allait probablement être conté dans toute la forêt de _Fangorn_ durant les prochaines siècles et sans doute leurs faudrait-ils quelques décennies supplémentaire pour s'en remettre.

Après un dernier : « _au revoir petits choux_ », d'une Chaperon au top de sa forme, la carriole fut attelée, les chevaux tirés de leurs sommeils et tous les voyageurs installés à leur place. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient aussi éloignées que possible l'une de l'autre. Le pauvre intendant complètement secoué par une telle violence avait préféré s'assoir aux côtés d'un Prince gémissant. Il était toujours de bon ton de s'apitoyer sur son sort, cela accordait plus de crédit à l'affaire.

Tout ce joli petit monde se retrouva sur la route de Bree.

Un soleil franc darda ses rayons sur les blanches contrées de La Comté. Dans le village d'_Hobbitebourg, _se dressait les étals du marché. Malgré le froid et la neige, les marchands exposèrent leurs marchandises, de toutes sortes : légumes de saison, fruits, ustensiles pour la cuisine, volailles, et autres…

Seul la mercière et le tisserand, hésitaient à sortir leurs pièces de tissus et autres colifichets. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de salir leurs articles. Toutefois, l'appel du gain, comme le plaisir de réaliser de belles affaires, emportèrent leurs décisions de s'installer sur leurs emplacements. Pour parer aux éventuels incidents, l'on installa un vieux tapis sous leurs étals.

Chez Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, le petit déjeuner était un moment sacré.

Après l'épisode de la veille, concernant la fameuse chopine de lait, que notre semi-homme n'avait pu offrir à son curieux invité, le Hobbit s'était mis en frais de trouver ce qui lui avait manqué.

Il n'attendit pas le lever du soleil pour se rendre chez son ami fermier _Galdebage_, afin de lui acheter deux énormes pots à lait en fer blanc d'une belle contenance. Surpris, son ami lui demanda le pourquoi d'un tel achat et notre valeureux héros, prétexta la présence d'invités venus lui rendre visite depuis la veille. De biens charmantes personnes rencontrées lors de ses aventures.

Généreux, le fermier lui offrit deux bonnes livres de beurre tout juste baratté. Cela émut Bilbon. Le plus petit égard à son encontre le ravissait. Il en était ainsi de ce petit homme si dévoué à autrui.

Que dire de son entrée, face à un magicien, ébloui par tant de dévotion :

Alachnÿ : _Mortecouille_ ! Que l'on édifie sur le champ, une statue à ce héros dont la valeur n'attend pas la magnificence de mes compliments. Je lève ma chopine à votre gloire _Monsieur Sacquet !_

Tout ceci pour du simple lait ? Le semi-homme sourit timidement en secouant ses boucles châtaines. Sans doute finirait-il par apprécier ce drôle de personnage.

Aliénor posa sa main sur l'épaule de son hôte. Elle lui adressa un sourire complice :

Aliénor : Je vous admire Bilbon ! Votre sens de l'hospitalité fait naître en mon cœur une admiration respectueuse. Je voudrais tant récompenser votre abnégation…hélas, je ne suis riche que de ces quelques mots.

Bilbon : Mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi Gente Dame…

Aliénor : Appelez-moi Aliénor.

Bilbon : Fort bien, Aliénor, je garde jalousement toutes ces belles paroles, qu'en un temps j'apprécierai dans le confort de ma demeure…lorsque…un peu de…sérénité, me sera rendu.

Aliénor lui répondit par un rire franc :

Aliénor : Je l'espère pour vous Bilbon !

Et une fois de plus, le lutin déboula dans la salle à manger porteur d'une nouvelle fracassante :

Mic Mac : V'nez vite, v'nez vite, y'a des bonzes qui s'la ramènent sur de drôles de traîneaux et c'est pas des potes à Père Nono !

A l'intérieur de la chambre du Maître des lieux, s'invitait la lumière d'un pâle soleil hivernal. Olana, s'éveillait en douceur. Ses poings fermés frottèrent ses paupières tel une enfant quittant à regret le royaume des songes. Ce geste, c'était elle. Ce reliquat d'une enfance volée, qu'aucun être en ce monde ne comprendrait mieux que lui, trahirait pour le restant de ses jours, ce manque d'amour.

Le souverain, enfin sortit des brumes d'un sommeil maléfique la contemplait sans mot dire. Lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, un merveilleux sourire éclairait son visage :

Olana : Vous êtes réveillé ! Quel bonheur ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Je vais aller chercher mon ami Alachnÿ.

Sa joie contagieuse, fit sourire le souverain :

Thranduil : Accordez-moi quelques instants Olana. Je souhaite tant me repaître de votre beauté. Laissez-moi vous admirer, _Mon ange_…

Et sa fiancée se blottit contre son cœur ardent. L'avenir pouvait bien lui paraitre incertain, seul comptait le bruit sourd de cet amour.

_N'y avait-il point de plus belle mélodie en cet instant béni ?_

Le _Gué du pont _n'était plus très loin. Les passeurs de la rivière, alanguie sous le soleil pâlot de ce jour, jouaient aux cartes lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un chariot interrompit une partie prometteuse.

L'un des deux hommes leva son visage vers les voyageurs. Immédiatement, un sourire goguenard souleva la commissure de ses lèvres gercées. Il y avait là un joli lot de poulettes bien appétissantes. Mise à part une volaille un peu périmée selon son avis de connaisseur, le reste de la basse-cour paraissait de qualité.

Prince flaira les embûches à l'ébauche du sourire du premier énergumène, quand à celui du second…son instinct le mit d'emblé en garde :

Passeur : Qui va là ?

Chaperon Rose : Coucou gentil petit _Monsieur._ Nous souhaiterions traverser cette rivière sous votre commandement cela s'entend.

Passeur : Vraiment ? Eh ben si c'est aussi gentiment d'mandé, ça peut s'négocier.

Chaperon Rose : Vous faut-il un petit sou, ou tout autre chose, afin d'accéder à ma demande ?

Passeur : Ah, ça s'pourrait ma belle.

Ëlnar ses oreilles pointues, dissimulées sous une capuche, prit la parole :

Ëlnar : Combien pour cette traversée ?

Passeur : Trop cher pour vous mon p'tit Monsieur. Si j'ai bien d'viné vous n'avez pas d'quoi vous acquitter d'vot traversée ?

Oilïnn : Hélas non. Pourriez-vous nous faire crédit ? Nous reviendrons vous payer. Une fois de l'autre côté, des amis y pourvoiront.

Passeur : Mais, on peut s'arranger ent'nous petite beauté.

L'Intendant entrevit l'arrangement envisagé par l'homme à la dentition douteuse, et voulut le renvoyer à ses fantasmes, lorsqu'Opéca descendit du chariot. Chaperon Rose, descendit à son tour. Amélie offrit un sourire au second passeur, l'un de ceux offrant à sa quenotte, l'admiration tant espérée par son statut d'Unique.

La bonne femme connaissait ses fifilles. Le spectacle serait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

La brune commença par tourner autour du premier homme en plissant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. La blonde minauda en poussant ses couinements si particuliers :

Chaperon Rose : Choupinou, fais-nous d'abord traverser et je te promets un dédommagement de fort belle qualité.

Passeur : Il a intérêt à être à la hauteur ma belle, sinon, y s'pourrait ben qu'tu regrettes tes belles promesses.

Chaperon Rose : Bouh ! J'ai très peur. Allez, traversons…

Les deux hommes eurent un moment d'hésitation. Tout ceci paraissait louche, mais à la vue de ces deux splendides spécimens féminins la tentation fut la plus forte et la traversée se fit sans encombre…

L'ami et fermier _Galdebage _prêta deux de ses chevaux de traits au semi-homme sans qu'aucune explication, ne lui soit fournie. Il était l'un des rares Hobbit à ne pas faire preuve de curiosité pour tout et rien dans les affaires du village comme celle de ses aventures, c'était dire si la solidité de cette amitié s'enracinait dans ce respect mutuel.

Les villageois en avait décidé autrement et d'emblée, les avaient, tous deux, écartés de leur mode de vie tant ces réflexes leurs semblaient contre nature. Les Hobbits se devaient de faire preuve de curiosité où cela provoquait d'intenses interrogations dont on en voyait plus la fin.

Luthïen et Orlyänne bénéficièrent donc de ces montures pour patrouiller sur les terres de _La Comté_ et surveiller les allées et venues des voyageurs. Par chance, la neige décourageait toute velléité à s'aventurer plus loin que le bout de son jardin, du moins concernant les semi-hommes. Ils n'étaient guère du même avis pour d'autres…

En ce lieu milieu de journée, sous un pâle soleil de début d'hiver, l'elfine de feu galopait gentiment sur les terres gelées. Un magnifique lapin sauvage sortit de sous un bosquet d'arbres s'arrêtant en plein champ pour la fixer de ses prunelles sombres. Elle admira en souriant les longues moustaches frétillantes du mammifère et son pelage couleur gris-brun avec des nuances de marron, puis, tout aussi rapidement, il s'enfuit en zigzagant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Soudain, une odeur attira son attention. Ce n'était pas celle du lapin qu'elle venait d'entrevoir, mais une senteur reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle tira sur la bride de son animal, fronça le bout de son nez, huma l'air et un formidable sourire étira ses traits. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres avec une gourmandise certaine :

Orlyänne : _Pitïl nouchka_ ! (Petite souris !)

Et elle tapota les flancs de son cheval, soudain très pressée. Luthïen avait appris à connaitre cette appellation et lui aussi sourit en suivant l'elleth.

Parvenus sur l'autre rive, les passeurs se rapprochèrent de Chaperon et Opéca, d'innombrables pensées tournant en boucle dans leurs esprits enfiévrés :

Passeur : Ben, va falloir payer vos dettes ma jolie !

Opéca : Comme c'est bête, j'ai oublié ma bourse.

Passeur : C'est pas grave, j'en ai deux à ta disposition et elles sont ben remplis ma poulette.

Opéca : La poulette te recommande de te les faire tâter par ta promise avec mes compliments en prime. Au vu de c'qui m'est permis d'admirer, elle doit pas souvent les flatter dans l'sens du poil !

Chaperon Rose : Formidable Opéca ! Ces Messieurs sont tombés en pâmoison à l'écoute de ta verve poétique, n'en doutons pas.

Prince Charmant : Je doute qu'un Art aussi subtil puisse s'offrir à leur contemplation. Ils me paraissent secs de conversation et leurs lumières semblent fort éloignées de leurs sources. Enfin, je doute qu'ils n'aient l'esprit de répondre à votre prévision ma mie.

Chaperon Rose : Soyons charitable petit chou. La lumière peut éclairer parfois les plus enténébrés…nous pourrions entrevoir un miracle !

Passeur : C'est fini d'raconter des fadaises ? Vous êtes passés… faut payer !

Opéca : On t'l'as dit, faut attendre qu'on revienne avec l'argent. Nos amis se feront un plaisir de payer not'dette.

Passeur : Voleuse ! Tu crois pas qu'mon ami et moi on va s'faire rouler dans la farine par deux gueuses !

Ëlnar commença à se mouvoir, mais Amélie posa une main ferme sur son épaule l'enjoignant à demeurer bien sagement en position assise. Il allait y avoir un peu de divertissement :

Chaperon Rose : Ma brune amie, tu as tout à fait raison. Les bourses de ces joyeux drilles n'espéraient qu'une légère vidange. Demandé gentiment cela aurait pu se négocier, mais là…ces Messieurs se feront _pleurer le petit singe_ en solitaire, qu'en penses-tu Opéca ?

Opéca : Bah, tiens, les paluches, c'est pas fait pour les clébards !

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, voilà ma poupette ! Tout est dit de façon magistrale.

Opéca : Ouais, on est les reines de la jactance !

Les deux hommes laissaient leurs regards dévier de l'une vers l'autre en se posant moult interrogations. Dans quel langage s'exprimait-elle ? Si elles semblaient l'emporter par la parole, eux l'emporteraient par les actes et l'un des deux eut le malheur d'avoir un geste déplacé envers la petite poupée blonde.

Amélie ouvrit de grands yeux, Matouba siffla entre ses nombreuses quenottes et Luthïen non loin de là, vit monter en flèche une colère somme toute très légitime. Orlyänne lui adressa l'un de ses nombreux sourires et l'empoigna par le bras, comme l'avait fait Amélie avec Ëlnar.

Avec une étonnante rapidité, la gourgandine envoya une main leste sur les valseuses de l'homme occupé à chercher une goulée d'air avant de lui balancer un coup de genoux là où sa menotte avait laissé ses traces. Sous la douleur, l'homme se courba, tomba à terre en énumérant toute une litanie de jurons. Chaperon en profita pour se mettre en mode « _automate_ » et se déplaça d'un côté à l'autre cherchant à terre toute sorte de projectiles à jeter en pâture à ce mauvais garçon peu enclin à faire preuve de politesse envers elle.

Orlyänne ne se lassait pas de la voir faire. Luthïen savourait, lui aussi ce spectacle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Et la belle ne cessait de couiner :

Chaperon Rose : Porc, scélérat, gibier à potence, je vais t'apprendre la galanterie moi !

Péniblement, les deux hommes se mirent debout et tentèrent désespérément de s'enfuir vers d'autres latitudes. Considérant qu'il était temps de se montrer, le Capitaine de Sa Majesté avança de quelques pas. Chaperon aperçut, dans son champ de vision, une paire de bottes elfiques dont l'aspect lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle leva son visage et tomba nez à nez avec l'ellon.

Toute rouge de colère, une mèche folle devant ses jolis yeux, jamais femme ne lui avait paru plus belle. Son sourire aiguisé en disait long. Chaperon, elle, ne s'en laissa point compter et se mit à le houspiller tandis, qu'enfin, l'Intendant et Prince descendait du chariot avec l'autorisation d'Amélie :

Chaperon Rose : Ah te voilà toi ! C'est maintenant que tu montres le bout de ton nez ?

Luthïen : Et quelle extrémité souhaitais-tu que je te dévoile ma petite femelle adorée ?

Chaperon Rose : Ca te va bien de faire de l'esprit, gougnafier !

Son regard cherchait aux alentours quelque chose à envoyer sur le visage arrogant de son amant. Orlyänne ne put patienter d'avantage et sans crier gare, s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur, passa un bras sous sa taille et lui colla un baiser sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Chaperon poussa un couinement :

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! La tornade rouge est toujours heureuse de me voir dirait-on !

Luthïen n'avait même pas vu la traîtrise arriver. Bon sang ! Cette elleth était un véritable tourbillon !

Puis, tout aussi subitement, en un bond et demi, l'elfine surexcitée rattrapa les deux _mézigues _et leur offrit une leçon de savoir vivre avec, en prime, un avertissement des plus sérieux incluant une discrétion à toute épreuve s'ils ne souhaitaient pas se voir amputer d'une langue, paraissant bien pendue !

Les retrouvailles furent des plus joyeuses, alors que Chaperon fixait toujours son ellon avec colère. Toujours occupée à chercher toutes sortes de projectiles pour les balancer avec joie sur son amant, elle finit par dégotter un caillou émergeant du tapis neigeux, s'en empara et le lança sur lui, en prenant bien soin de rater sa cible.

Abîmer la marchandise n'entrait pas dans ses prérogatives. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il lui fut très facile d'éviter le projectile, et un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, l'elfe attrapa sa proie par la taille l'enserrant au plus près de son corps tendu comme un arc. Il enfouit son visage dans la masse de se cheveux en désordre :

Luthïen : Mon petit bout de femme…comme tu m'as manqué !

Chaperonb Rose : Ah oui ? Pas moi !

Et sous le sceau d'une colère factice, elle prit une poignée de cheveux et tira sur celle-ci :

Luthïen : Aïe ! Oh oui ma puce, vas-y fait parler ta colère, venge-toi de ton ellon…

Les yeux incandescents de la jeune femme darda ceux leurs faisant face et elle plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le contact de sa peau le fit frissonner :

Luthïen : Es-tu toujours en colère ma petite Chaperon ?

D'un ton boudeur, la petite voix de la gourgandine résonna près de ses appendices si sensibles :

Chaperon Rose : Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, crois-moi !

Luthïen : Mais je suis tout disposé à te croire ma belle…jusqu'à ce que je reprenne les rênes du pouvoir.

Son visage quitta le nid douillet qu'il s'était trouvé pour le parer d'une colère magnifique. La souffrance s'invita sur une partie de son corps qu'il devenait urgent de calmer :

Chaperon Rose : Je vais te faire payer ton effronterie…

Et la belle tenta une nouvelle fois de tirer sur la chevelure de ce mâle sulfureux. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce début de rébellion. Les lèvres brûlantes du capitaine vinrent effleurer avec une extrême délicatesse celle de Chaperon, laquelle cessa dans la seconde ses envies de vengeance et montra, par ses gémissements appuyés, combien elle cautionnait cette prise d'initiative.

Vint alors le moment, pour lui, d'énoncer les futures promesses que seules des oreilles aguerries pouvaient entendre :

Luthïen : Une punition doit laver l'affront de votre irrespect _Damoiselle Chaperon Rose_.

Le visage calé contre le cou de son capitaine, la jeune femme lui répondit d'un tout petit : _oui…_

Luthïen : Voici qui est plus sage de votre part. Nous vous administrerons une fessée en bon et due forme avec juste ce qu'il faut de sévérité, puis nous saurons apposer sur vos marques, la douceur de nos baisers enfiévrés pour calmer vos douleurs.

Chaperon Rose : Bouh.

Luthïen : Oh oui, _bouh,_ nous sommes bien d'accord ma puce…

En un geste, l'ellon la souleva et la positionna sur son cheval, avant de monter à son tour. Son bras enserra la taille fine de son amante et d'un coup de talon, le percheron s'élança puissamment.

Orlyänne monta, à son tour, sur son fougueux…sur son placide destrier et le chariot les suivit. A l'arrière, Opéca suivait des yeux, avec envie les eux amants si épris.

Alors qu'il était assis aux côtés de Prince, Ëlnar laissa sa main glisser vers l'arrière. Elle demeura dans le vide quelques instants, avant de trouver l'épaule d'Opéca pour s'y déposer avec délicatesse. Ce geste, qui se voulut emplie de tendresse, démontra à cette fougueuse jeune femme combien l'ellon se montrait fier d'elle.

Elle bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais accorda à l'auteur de cette démonstration, l'attention qu'il était en droit d'espérer.

Et la neige recommença à tomber. Les flocons légers tourbillonnèrent et effacèrent toutes traces de leur passage.

Yavanna préserva, pour un temps, cette région du monde.

Un événement d'importance s'y préparait.

Ceux qui oseraient se dresser sur leur route, paieraient d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_Et sur les Terres de Valinor, furent annoncés les messagers que tous attendaient…_

S'esbigner : Partir, en argot.


	49. Chapter 49 Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous s

Bonsoir,

Ce chapitre a été long...très très long a écrire. Il contient un évènement d'importance et cela m'a demandé du temps. La conséquence, c'est qu'il est ...très, très, long à lire. Ceci dit, j'ai considérablement ralenti les posts, donc vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour le lire :)

Pour accompagner votre lecture, je peux vous proposer :

\- Thomas Bergersen Création de la Terre

\- Thomas Bergersen Sun

\- Thomas Bergersen Final Frontier

\- Thomas Bergersen Paradisium (Mon préféré)

\- La motion vraiment la naissance d'une âme

\- La négociation d'hier brisée

Je souhaitais dédier ce chapitre à BakaSaru qui, sans le savoir m'a fait un très joli cadeau. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il va illustrer à merveille ce chapitre particulier J

En plus de l'envoi de ce dessin de Thranduil et Olana qui, somme toute, est magnifique, c'est ton geste qui m'a touché, donc, c'est une façon, pour moi de te remercier et de rendre les honneurs.

Merci encore à toi, et à tous ceux qui continue à lire mon récit. Je t'adresse toutes mes félicitations !

Je souhaitais mettre le lien de ton dessin, mais impossible d'utiliser le lien. Désolé BakaSaru, ! On ne peut voir ton dessin que sur le site francophone :)

Merci quand même :)

Méliane, Alexandre, Evraldrym...bisous à vous.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Chapitre 49

Jusqu'à ce que

la mort nous sépare

_Sous les Cieux étoilés de Valinor_

Les Terres Immortelles, « _Pays des Valar_ », situé au-delà des sphères du monde…

Monde inondé de beauté, de chaleur, et de lumière. Soustrait aux regards des mortels, cette terre de rédemption pour beaucoup d'âmes elfiques, aimait à s'épanouir sous le sceau de son Créateur _Illùvatar_.

Les Valar, tout comme les elfes vanyar, profitaient des bienfaits de ces contrées généreuses. Tous les hôtes de ce Paradis, pressentaient une visite d'une grande importance. L'air, chargé d'une odeur de lys, les enivraient. Tout le jour, il avait régné une excitation bien singulière sans que l'on en connaisse la véritable raison.

A la tombée de la nuit, les cloches de cristal des cités de _Tirion_ et d'_Alqualondë_, se mirent à tinter joyeusement. C'était un fait inédit. Assez pour attirer les elfes, au-dehors.

Sous les cieux étoilés, le navire « _Vingilot_ », glissait sur une brume translucide où les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se disputaient la grâce de gagner ses faveurs. A sa proue, _Eärendil_ portait fier le Silmaril, joyau de lumière, accroché à son front. Devenu _Gil-Estel_ « _Etoile de l'espérance_ », le fils de _Tuor _et _Idril,_ effectuait ce soir là, une mission d'importance. Bientôt, tous les habitants de _Valinor_ et _Valimar_, se rassemblèrent sur le port d'_Alqualondë_.

Aux côtés d'_Eärendil_ se tenait une personne. Ce n'était ni un elfe, ni un nain, ni un humain…personne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Dès que le navire accosta, des cordes de feu s'échappèrent de la coque du bateau et se lièrent aux ports d'attaches.

Une passerelle de lumière apparut sur le bastingage…

Devinant l'importance de cet hôte, tous s'interrogèrent. Cela suffit pour qu'il leurs soient dispensés une onde bienfaisante inondant leurs cœurs purs. Sous le poids du respect, les Valar plièrent le genou, attendant complaisamment que l'être s'avance vers eux.

IL était grand, mince, possédait une magnifique paire d'ailes d'une blancheur immaculée. Un nimbe de lumière, autour de sa tête conférait une certaine importance à cette personne.

Ils remarquèrent ses pieds dépourvus de chausses. Cette _nudité _était un signe de mission et de glorification, dans le monde d'où il venait.

_Les ailes _dépliées, démontraient un ordre à exécuter, ce qui était son intention.

_Ulmo_, le Vala roi des mers et des océans, quitta ses eaux afin de suivre _Aulë, Yavana, Oromë, Nienna, Irmo, Tulkas, Estë, Vairë, Vàna et Nessa_. Tous firent une haie d'honneur à ce prestigieux personnage inclinant légèrement leurs têtes, le guidant dans ses pas jusqu'au _Taniquetil_, demeure de leurs souverains _Manwë _et _Varda._

Seul _Nàmo_, le juge des morts, avait préféré demeurer aux côtés de ses chères âmes. Présent comme un père pour ces esprits en perdition, en repentance, ou tout simplement au repos, le maître des morts veillait jalousement son pouvoir comme ses brebis.

Aucun n'opposa la moindre contradiction sur ce refus, tant il démontrait une farouche détermination à mener à la perfection sa tâche. Ce fut donc sans lui que l'ensemble des enfants d'_Eru_ conduisirent l'illustre voyageur vers leur monarque.

Curieusement, ils remarquèrent que cet humain ailé ne marchait pas. Il lévitait gracieusement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il semblait glisser sur une brume opalescente et à chacun de ses mouvements se répandait une odeur entêtante de lys. Dans sa main gauche, un parchemin fermé par un ruban rouge et scellé à la cire, semblait avoir une grande importance.

Dans son vêtement couleur émeraude ajusté par une ceinture sertie de pierres précieuses, l'archange paré d'une longue chevelure châtaine, offrait un regard de même couleur, où se reflétait sérénité, sagesse et savoir. Seul son sourire lui conférait un air juvénile. Si proche du peuple Vanyar et pourtant si loin à la fois, la compréhension de ce monde lui vint à leurs contacts.

Les elfes n'étaient pas différents des hommes. Plus enclin au respect, certes, mais également un esprit aiguisé. Tout dans leurs regards le lui spécifiait.

Une fois parvenu au pied du _Taniquetil_, les elfes lui désignèrent l'entrée de la demeure royale.

Contre toute attente, l'ange s'inclina à son tour respectueusement, avant de leurs adresser un sourire et de mettre en mouvement ses ailes. Lentement, il s'envola jusqu'au sommet de la montagne, là où l'attendait _Manwë_.

Tous les Valar demeurèrent les yeux tournés vers le ciel à contempler cette créature aux indéniables pouvoirs divins. Dès lors, _Äthor_, le dragon blanc lié à Olana, se rapprocha de l'être ailé et tous deux se rejoignirent en plein ciel effectuant un vol gracieux, puis tous deux se posèrent sur un escarpement non loin d'une ouverture donnant sur les appartements royaux.

Le roi des Valar, attendait patiemment aux côtés de sa reine _Varda._

L'archange s'approcha de ses hôtes, les salua humblement puis demeura immobile quelques instants avant de s'exprimer :

Archange : J'ai entendu vos prières. Ne craignez point la lumière divine qu'en _Son_ nom je porte en moi. Je me nomme _Raphaël_. Je suis le guide des soignants et des voyageurs, l'un des sept anges qui se tiennent toujours prêts à pénétrer la Gloire du _Très Haut_ et l'un des trois archanges de la trinité du refus…celui d'obéir à l'ange déchu _Lucifer_. Le vôtre se nomme _Morgoth_ si je ne me trompe. Vous voyez, nos intentions sont tout aussi pures que celles allouées par votre _Créateur_. Je m'incline devant son plus loyal représentant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Raphaël fit acte de déférence avant de se redresser :

Manwë : Il n'existe de plus grand honneur que celui de votre présence en ces lieux. Soyez le bienvenu Archange _Raphaël_, pour les nôtres et pour l'ensemble des peuples de cette Terre. Puissent-ils un jour, être emplis de l'amour qui est vôtre.

Raphaël : Eux-mêmes décideront de leurs sorts. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas enclins à décider pour chacune de leurs âmes…

Manwë : _Illùvatar_ y a pourvu. Nous vous attendions. Le moment est-il venu ?

_Un peu plus tôt…L'arrivée rocambolesque des traîneaux de Radagast…_

Le lutin demeurait à l'abri d'un quelconque danger immédiat, en se collant aux côtés d'Aliénor. Sa présence, rassurante, lui permit d'émettre un commentaire tout à la grâce de son auteur :

Mic Mac : Eh les glands ! Ca va bien pour vous ? Quèque vous avez barboté pour vous prendre la poudre d'escampette comme des barjots ?

Immobilisés, les deux traîneaux avaient stoppé leur course devant Cul de Sac. Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, en sorti tout chagriné d'être mis au devant d'autres fariboles extravagantes ! Bon sang, lui qui rêvait d'un peu de sérénité après une longue d'année d'aventures, les avaient ramenés depuis Erebor, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son habitation chérie.

Il se gratta la tête un bref moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer instantanément. De toute façon, il n'était plus en mesure d'énoncer la moindre pensées tant elles n'avaient plus, ni queues, ni têtes !

Le lutin profita de ce silence éloquent pour continuer sa tirade et s'attirer, avec un peu de chance, la bienveillance de son public. Hélas, n'était pas _Molière_ qui voulait. Il laissa donc échapper entre ses lèvres, où pointaient ses dents gâtées, ses mots aiguisés :

Mic Mac : Eh ! Tas d'flans ! Alors on cause plus par chez vous ? J'vais vous montrer comment ont fait-y ! J'connais tous pleins d'injures bien bâties. Dans ma bouche, elles fleuriraient sans engrais les _bougrines_ !

Furieux d'un tel accueil, Gandalf ôta sa capuche et découvrit, par la même occasion, son identité. Inutile de préciser qu'une colère légitime faisait briller ses yeux :

Gandalf : Mais quel est donc l'origine d'un tel flot d'inepties ?

Immédiatement, et comme il était à prévoir, le lutin se dissimula derrière la guerrière, laquelle l'attrapa in petto par le col de sa chemise sale, tel un poulet prêt à être sacrifier sur l'autel du bien manger, et comme tous s'y attendait, des cris aigus s'élevèrent :

Mic Mac : Eh ! C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

Aliénor : Quelle impudence !

Mic Mac : Non, j'pue pas ! Enfin pas plus qu'd'habitude cousine.

Aliénor : Je voulais dire, quelle impolitesse. Tu vas t'excuser dans les plus brefs délais avant que je ne te coupe la langue !

Mic Mac : Ah…pas bon calcul cousine. Comment qu'j'f'rais chanter la belette sans ma limace baveuse ?

Aliénor : Tu aggraves ton cas !

Mic Mac : j'ai l'habitude, j'suis qu'un corniaud véreux, sale et pourtant vous vous f'riez bien chier sans moi, pas vrai ma beauté ?

Aliénor : J'ai dit, excuse-toi !

Jack s'approcha avec le sourire aux lèvres…pas bon signe tout çà :

Jack : Laisse _Ali,_ j'vais m'occuper perso du furoncle.

Mic Mac : Tu m'f'rais pas d'mal ? Hein mon Jacquot !

Jack : Tu vas voir ça tout d'suite. Une fois _dévissé_, tu colleras plus sous nos godillots !

Gandalf : Mais enfin, que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Une gentillesse à ce trublion !

Gandalf : J'en doute fort ! Cirdan, mon ami, passons outre ou nous y perdrons notre Sindarin !

Conciliant, le Seigneur Cirdan émit un semblant de sourire en reprenant son sérieux. Ces êtres aux curieux comportements lui étaient sympathiques, tout comme l'elfine aux cheveux de feu qui s'approchait en douceur de l'istari, lequel lui tournait le dos. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle s'immobilisa et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule :

Orlyänne : Bonjour petit magicien !

Outré, comme à l'accoutumé par ses manières fantasques, Gandalf fronça les sourcils en bougonnant :

Gandalf : Vous serait-il possible d'ajouter à votre formule de politesse, un peu de cette considération qui sied à ma position ?

Orlyänne : Mais c'est déjà fait ! Vous êtes un magicien…petit par sa taille, mais grand par son talent !

Agrémenté par un sourire à la mode elfine de feu, c'est-à-dire brillant de mille dents, le magicien en eut la barbe frissonnante :

Gandalf : Toujours à une contradiction prête !

Orlyänne : C'est ainsi…

Gandalf : …que les choses se passent, merci, je connais la formule.

Le sourire de l'elleth s'agrandit tout comme son envie de démontrer sa joie ce qui lui était impossible, reconnaissons-le :

Dàin : Jeune elleth, nous avons un combat en retard, souvenez-vous !

Pour étayer sa réponse, elle frappa dans ses mains et s'accroupit sur ses jambes en position de combat :

Orlyänne : Ce sera un honneur pour moi petit être de splendeur !

Dàin : Ahahah ! J'adore votre spontanéité ! S'il fallait choisir entre une armée d'elfes et votre vaillance, la seconde proposition me vaudrait de bien belles victoires.

Dans un geste viril, Orlyänne se frappa la poitrine en s'inclinant :

Orlyänne : Je ne crains personne, et tous me craignent, c'est ainsi…

Gandalf : Oui, oui, nous savons qu'à part un balrog, aucune créature en vie sur cette terre ne vous dépossèderait de votre sourire !

Orlyänne : La vérité vous sied à ravir petit magicien.

Gandalf : Et cessez d'appuyer sur une différence un peu trop évidente à mon goût.

Et tout en râlant, l'Istari s'avança vers Bilbon, lequel tentait de dissimuler, non sans mal, son sourire :

Gandalf : Bien le bonjour _Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_. Comment vous portez-vous entouré de …vos nouveaux…amis !

Bilbon : On ne peut mieux Gandalf ! Si, si, je vous assure !

Gandalf : Hum ! Vos parents ont du mérite Bilbon. Gloire leur doit être rendue tant vos manières sont discrètes et de bon goût. Bien, où se trouve Sa Majesté ?

_Sur le sommet du Taniquetil… _

L'archange _Raphaël _déclina poliment l'invitation pour s'asseoir et sourit au roi des Valar, avant d'ouvrir les bras comme pour embrasser la pièce et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Son visage rayonnait d'une lumière divine. _Manwë _lui-même n'y fut point insensible.

_Varda_, la valië et souveraine, auprès de son époux, tendit la main au-devant d'elle. Il lui devenait impossible de résister à cette envie d'effleurer sa main de sentir sa chaleur comme ce rayonnement dont il était nimbé.

_Raphaël_ lui sourit en effleurant respectueusement ses doigts. Aussitôt, _Varda_ baissa les paupières…

Un tel rayonnement, un tel bien-être…

L'archange attendit quelques instants avant de s'exprimer.

Cependant, aucune parole ne fut émise.

Les Valar n'ignoraient aucune langue, tous comme les archanges. Ils étaient doués de glossolalie*. Leurs prédispositions à se faire comprendre sans avoir à prononcer le moindre son, relevait de la transmission de la pensée.

Le vocabulaire musical, semblait articulé au timbre de la voix toujours puissante, sévère et harmonieuse à la fois.

Visiblement en accord avec celle du _Très Haut,_ la voix des archanges faisaient trembler les hommes. _Illùvatar_ possédait cette même caractéristique et l'avait transmise aux _Ainur._ La langue Valarine était extrêmement désagréable aux oreilles elfiques.

Toute aussi puissante et toute aussi sévère, mais toutefois nimbée de subtilité comme d'une étonnante rapidité, la langue des Valar intimait le respect absolu tel le tranchant d'une épée sur un acte de justice.

_Manwë_ fut décontenancé de constater une telle similitude entre cet être et lui-même, créature d'_Eru_.

Ce fut donc par la pensée que les deux représentants de leurs mondes s'exprimèrent. Une fois la force des paroles émises, la fluidité des pensées s'infiltrèrent en eux et ils en furent reconnaissants à leur propre Créateur :

Manwë : Que la parole d'_Illùvatar_ atteigne votre esprit selon ses volontés Archange _Raphaël _!

Raphaël : **_Altissimi, domine labia mea apéries et os meum annonciabit laudem tuam !_** (_Très Haut_, ouvre mes lèvres et ma bouche proclamera ta louange !)

Et les paroles de l'archange s'élevèrent :

Raphaël : **_Gloria Altissimi, et Illuvàtar, in saecula saeculorum_**. (Gloire au _Très Haut_ et _Ilùvatar_, pour les siècles des siècles.)

_Manwë_ et _Varda_ s'inclinèrent, avant que Raphaël ne reprenne son discours en s'adressant à leurs âmes. Il était surprenant d'admirer ces trois personnes communier ainsi dans le silence. La solennité du moment s'en trouva grandit :

Raphaël : A une époque plus lointaine, des règles plus souples prévalaient sur les coutumes et les actes des hommes dans notre monde, mais le Mal, tapi un temps sous terre, sema à nouveau le chaos, et dans notre abnégation à vouloir étendre le bien sur ce voile de noirceur, notre tâche s'en trouva endurcie. Aucun d'entre nous ne vacilla, mais le _Très Haut_ consentit à accorder une période d'une durée de mille ans à notre Mal afin qu'il puisse prouver le bien fondé de ses actes promis dans le but de sa repentance. Tout en veillant à l'élaboration de ses desseins dits, « _vertueux_ », notre détermination à contrer la moindre de ses défaillances s'en trouva glorifiée. L'examen probatoire de _Satan _prendra bientôt fin. Notre monde va basculer dans le chaos…tout comme le vôtre. Le temps de la défaillance est venu. Je suis Son messager, vous êtes le Sien. Entrons dans la lumière de nos convictions, échangeons-les. Voici les nôtres.

Et l'être ailé tendit son bras au bout duquel était maintenu le parchemin scellé et enrubanné :

Raphaël : **_Ex consilio et dispositione Altissimi. Manus Dei …_** (Selon une décision et un ordre du _Très Haut_. La main de _Dieu_…)

Le rouleau sacré passa d'une main à l'autre, et fut descellée. _Manwë_ prit le temps de lire avant de sourire :

Manwë : Nous nous y attendions. Mais cela va précipiter le destin de nos peuples.

Raphaël : Le conflit acharné, qui oppose constamment mes semblables comme les vôtres aux puissances du Mal, ne saurait être vaincu sans sacrifice.

Manwë : Je ferai briller la lumière de _Gil-Estel_, et elle dissipera les ténèbres. Nous devons déjouer les plans de _Sauron_.

Raphaël : N'a-t-il pas fui la forteresse de _Dol Guldu__r_ ?

Manwë : Il demeure encore une force néfaste sur ces terres.

Raphaël : Cela ne vient pas de son fait, mais de l'un des lieutenants de _Satan_, le Mal en notre monde.

La reine _Varda_ prononça les deux noms du malheur pensivement :

Varda : _Satan…Sauron…_tant de ressemblance entre ces deux noms…

Raphaël : Le Mal n'a qu'une seule source et beaucoup de ramifications. Il s'étend comme un fléau !

Varda : Est-ce donc le moment pour elle ?

Raphaël : Nous le pensons.

Manwë : Sa Majesté Thranduil répondra-t-il à vos attentes ?

Raphaël : Pour cela, il y a les rêves…

Manwë : _Irmo_ l'a déjà visité alors qu'elle était si jeune.

Raphaël : Ce sera au tour de son promis désormais.

Varda : Elle est si belle…

Raphaël : Elle est emplie d'un amour divin…

Varda : Je crois en elle, mais n'oublie pas _Neryëlle_.  
Raphaël : En son temps, la paix reviendra dans son esprit. Nous y pourvoirons et louerons son renoncement.

Varda : Renoncera-t-elle ?

Raphaël : Pourrait-on contrer un tel Amour ?

Varda : Non…je sens bien que non !

_Manwë_ tendit, à son tour un parchemin scellé, d'un ruban bleu nuit à l'archange. Il s'en saisit, le descella, le lut et sourit à son tour :

Raphaël : La mesure d'un amour, est d'aimer sans mesure…de cela nous souhaitions l'emplir. Nul n'en a été besoin. Son _Obsession_ a été de son fait et non du nôtre. Voici pourquoi nous la louons !

Varda : Cette passion est incommensurable !

Raphaël : Comme elle en devient divine, reine _Varda_ !

**_Et il fut commandé à Irmo d'atteindre l'esprit du monarque Thranduil…_**

**_Et le rêve se matérialisa…_**

_Au-delà du rêve…_

**_En un lieu ou la magie régnait en maître, était la paix et avec elle, un espoir nimbé de magnificence. L'esprit de Thranduil en était imprégné au moment où son regard se leva comme une aube prometteuse sur le corps de son amante._**

**_Tous deux avaient triomphé de la mort et de la brièveté des amours terrestres. Ce qu'ils touchaient du doigt n'était, en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu en Terre du Milieu. Bien peu d'immortels, même parmi ceux qui s'aimèrent de mille feux tels _**_Beren_ **_et _****_Lùthien _****_ne connurent pareille félicité. Jamais aucuns autres, ne jouirent d'un pareil privilège._**

**_En leur cœur se jouait les accords d'une symphonie, dont la magnificence égalait presque la musique originelle. De part l'espace et le temps, chacun des êtres présents fut empli de cette grâce…et la Foi s'éleva…_**

**_Alors que sa vie d'humaine touchait à son terme, s'éveillait en elle la Gloire pour laquelle elle était née._**

**_Le souverain des elfes sylvestre se trouvait à ses côtés. De leurs doigts entrelacés montait une lumière divine…telle Gil-Estel, elle inondait de ses bienfaits le monde. Le monarque baissa les yeux…_**

Thranduil s'éveilla en sursaut. Ses paupières clignèrent deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Une fois calmé, il se tourna vers Olana. Encore endormie, cette femme-enfant portait en elle son devenir.

Il sourit en admirant l'Amour de sa vie, celle par qui le monde d'aujourd'hui devait prendre fin pour un autre, et sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Une fois de plus, l'on vit le lutin franchir le seuil de la porte en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était devenu coutumier de sa part depuis sa venue dans La Comté. Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet n'eut même pas l'occasion de tirer deux bouffées de sa pipe que cette petite tornade venait le déranger dans son occupation favorite.

Il se surprit à froncer les sourcils. Mic Mac déblatéra son petit discours en vitesse :

Mic Mac : Eh, ram'nez vous là dehors ! Vl'à des cavaliers ! On dirait Orlyänne et Luthïen, mais y sont pas seuls, y'a une carriole qui les suit ! Allez, sortez les bonzes !

Gandalf : Les quoi ? Mais que dit-il ?

Aliénor : Une gentille appellation. Ne vous en inquiétez pas.

Gandalf : Dame Aliénor, il existe chez vous une certaine prédisposition à la diplomatie. Je doute que votre traduction ne soit réellement conforme à ce que vient d'énoncer ce…petit nain.

Mic Mac : Hé, j'suis pas un nain, mais un lutin et le plus vicelard de son royaume. Pour sûr y'en a pas deux comme moi.

Devant la mine outré du magicien, le lutin jugea préférable de se dissimiler derrière la guerrière…il avait appris à deviner toutes les démonstrations de colère envers lui. Cela pouvait se démontrer par des paroles, des grimaces, voir, une volée de coups. Heureusement pour lui, Gandalf savait contenir ses courroux.

Tous sortirent. Nimïel se tint fier et droit sur le seuil de la porte, aux côtés de son hôte si petit et pourtant terriblement grandit par ses aventures et celle qui venait frapper, de nouveau, à sa porte.

Les deux percherons reprirent un trot, plus conforme à leurs constitutions, tout en s'approchant de Cul de Sac. Sur l'un d'eux, Aliénor reconnut Chaperon Rose, qu'un Luthïen, tout heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, enserrait de son bras. Comme à son habitude, elle babillait joyeusement provoquant les reproches de son ennemie jurée, Opéca. Amélie, brinquebalée sur la carriole, avait du mal à se tenir. Ëlnar, assis aux côtés d'un Prince Charmant au fait de sa gloire, regardait au-devant de lui.

Alachnÿ, sortit, lui aussi, du salon douillet du Hobbit, s'exclama :

Alachnÿ : Ah, te voilà gros tas ? Il était temps que je te retrouve grosse boule de poil !

Matouba : Grraaouhhh ! Suis-je satisfait, ou ne le suis-je pas ?

Alachnÿ : Tout dépendra de tes capacités à te faire oublier ! Si tel n'est pas le cas, il sera fort probable que tu ne regrettes ta venue en ces terres !

Matouba : Dois-je repartir, ou dois-je rester ?

Alachnÿ : Et à qui crois-tu qu'il me serait permis de filer un bon coup de pied au cul, si tu n'étais pas là ? Cesse d'énoncer des fariboles et descend de ce charriot ! Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes poils ? Tu t'es battu ?

Matouba : Devrais-je le dire, ou ne le devrais-je pas ?

Le charriot s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'habitation et Nimïel, en parfait elfe du monde, tendit la main à Amélie :

Amélie : Ah ! Que l'cul m'en tombe, j'sens t'y plus mon fondement !

Dès qu'elle aperçut Gandalf, elle se reprit immédiatement :

Amélie : Oh ! Excusez-moi _Môssieur_ _Gallaf._

Un levé de sourcil fut suffisant.

Prince Charmant prit soin de rajuster sa tenue, avant de pousser une glorieuse exclamation :

Prince Charmant : Ah ! Monsieur le magicien Alachnÿ…je suis au bord de l'apoplexie ! Il me faut, dans les plus brefs délais, vous conter l'un des plus fabuleux exploits exécutés sur ces terres dernièrement.

Alachnÿ : Vraiment ? Et par qui je vous prie ?

Prince Charmant : Mais c'est l'évidence même mon ami ! Par votre serviteur ici présent ! Diantre, j'en suis encore tout chose ! Une épopée dantesque, que dis-je, un exploit à nul autre pareil, j'irai même…

Alachnÿ : Qu'est-ce donc que ces fariboles Prince ? Vous êtes-vous enivré ?

Prince Charmant : Que nenni voyons !

Alachnÿ : Hum, je crains le pire ! Bien, nous allons entrer, nous assoir, vous allez faire ce qu'il faut pour contenter mon souhait de vous écouter de la meilleure façon qui soit, avec une bonne chopine de lait et quelques biscuits devrais-je vous le rappeler, et là, vous pourrez discourir tout à loisir de ce qui vous met dans un tel émoi !

Chaperon Rose, tout sourire d'avoir chevauché adossé à son ellon, fut ravie de retrouver le hobbit sur ses terres natales. Elle se laissa choir dans les bras de Luthïen avant de se diriger, à tout petit pas, vers lui :

Chaperon Rose : Monsieur Bilbon petitou, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Et dans un geste maternel, elle posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête du hobbit et secoua vigoureusement ses cheveux. Ebouriffé comme un épouvantail, la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, il demeura muet. Le lutin se chargea de répondre à sa place :

Mic Mac : Oh la tête de…

Aliénor : Mic Mac !

Mic Mac : J'ai rien dit encore cousine !

Jack : Simple prévention le gnome.

Entre temps, le semi-homme avait tenté de redonner un aspect un peu plus correct à sa chevelure, mais peine perdue, Chaperon réitéra son geste, y joignant tout un tas de jolis compliments :

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons Monsieur Petitou, pas de manières avec moi. Alors c'est ici que vous habitez ? Un trou ….

Nimïel, Alachnÿ, Prince Charmant et Luthïen, accordèrent à leurs lèvres, le même mouvement gracieux aboutissant à un sourire graveleux mais néanmoins appréciateur :

Chaperon Rose : Quoi ? N'ais-je point le droit d'émettre une opinion ?

Alachnÿ : Venant de cette bouche délictueuse, je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit inscrite en lettre de feu au-dessus du porche de cette habitation !

Chaperon Rose : Vous n'êtes qu'un coquinou Monsieur le plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Cette petite a le sens de la flatterie ! Vous demeurerez dans mon estime jusqu'à la fin des temps adorable Chaperon Rose.

Orlyänne : _Därr itt krikpoün pitïl ninïl !_ (Je finirai par te croquer, petite souris !)

Luthïen fit un pas en avant histoire de marquer son territoire face à cette elfine farouchement déterminée à lui dérober son bien à des fins crapuleuses se doutait-il.

Chaperon minauda, elle adorait se trouver au centre de toutes les attentions :

Chaperon Rose : J'allais dire…

Opéca : Dépêche-toi d'cracher le morceau au lieu de la jouer à rallonge !

Puis la jeune femme salua son hôte et entra chez lui abandonnant ses amis et Ëlnar, lequel, toujours aussi chagriné par la torturé qu'avait pris les événements, ne savait plus comment retourner la situation à son avantage :

Chaperon Rose : Elle a été un peu incommodé par notre fabuleux voyage. J'allais donc énoncer une pensée tout à fait adapté à mon appréciation laquelle s'en trouve fort bien aiguisée par cette habitation tout à fait atypique. Un trou…comme c'est chou !

Bilbon : Oh….je suis ravi…oui enfin, content que votre appréciation soit contenté…oui…Puis-je vous faire les honneurs d'une visite ?

Chaperon Rose : Mais bien sûr Monsieur Petitou.

Bilbon : Vous savez…je m'appelle Monsieur Sacquet, mais enfin, vous pouvez m'appelez Bilbon et…j'ai atteins l'âge de raison depuis un certain temps déjà.

La jeune femme prit le temps de lui sourire, attendrie, comme le ferait une maman envers son enfant avant de répliquer :

Chaperon Rose : Mais bien sûr Monsieur Bilbon, seulement pour moi, vous ne serez jamais qu'un petitou tout roudoudou, voilà, c'en est fait ! Visitons votre palais Monsieur Bilbon, les visites, il n'y a que cela de vrai, d'ailleurs l'on venait souvent me visiter…à mes heures…

Luthïen noircit son regard :

Chaperon Rose : J'ai bien dit : l'on venait…

Et la petite poupée entra dans Cul de Sac, suivit des nombreux invités lui faisant suite.

Comme il était à prévoir, l'habitation, quoique fort spacieuse, ne suffit plus à caser tout ce joli petit monde, aussi fut-il décidé d'octroyer à Sa Majesté Thranduil et sa fiancée un peu d'intimité.

Au fond de son jardin, adossée à une colline, se trouvait une autre habitation, beaucoup plus petite, ayant appartenant aux parents de Bilbon. Au départ il s'agissait d'une simple remise que sa mère, _Belladonna Touc_, avait aménagé en petite habitation confortable afin d'accueillir la nombreuse famille _Sacquet_ lors des réunions familiales.

Bilbon aidé de Chaperon Rose, Olana et Opéca, avaient retroussé leurs manches et entreprit une vaste opération de nettoyage rendant à cet endroit, un peu du lustre qu'il avait perdu, avant que le roi n'y soit transféré avec moult délicatesse.

Sa santé s'améliorait très rapidement au grand étonnement du magicien Alachnÿ. Ce dernier souhaitait ardemment finaliser ses soins, au grand dam de Gandalf qui ne voyait pas ce mage d'un très bon œil, mais force était de constater la compétence de ce personnage atypique.

Olana, partageait la majeure partie de son temps entre son archange et son roi. Le moindre soin, le moindre repas passait par elle, et sa dévotion ne se comptait plus.

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis l'arrivée de Thranduil. Toujours en convalescence, il avait, ce jour-là, mystérieusement fait convoquer Aliénor afin de s'entretenir avec elle.

Oilïnn demanda expressément à son roi une audience.

L'ellon avait été surpris de savoir sa fidèle servante en fuite de Mirkwood. Ce n'était pas habituel chez cette elleth qu'il avait lui-même, recueillie très jeune après la mort de ses parents, élevée, et instruite. Il attendit patiemment sa venue.

Le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir retrouvé ce roi à qui elle portait une admiration sans borne, l'elfine, commença par s'incliner respectueusement, avant de s'exprimer :

_Oilïnn : Majesté, je suis si heureuse de vous savoir sain et sauf !_

_Thranduil : Nous vous sommes reconnaissant de vos attentions Oilïnn, cependant, nous sommes surpris de vous trouver sur ces terres._

_Oilïnn : Veuillez me pardonner Sire, mais une missive portée par Roäc, m'a insufflé le courage nécessaire pour agir avec la témérité qui me faisait défaut._

_Thranduil : Une missive portée par Roäc dites-vous ?_

_Oilïnn : Parfaitement ! La voici et je dois également vous remettre ceci en main propre comme il était précisé sur ces écrits._

Thranduil prit des mains de l'elleth une petite boîte en bois sculpté dans laquelle se trouvait ce qu'il n'osait jamais espérer posséder sur cette terre. Une commande bien particulière. Le Maître nain orfèvre de Sa Majesté Dàin, avait accompli un travail magnifique.

Deux magnifiques bagues en or pur ciselé en forme de lierre s'entourant autour du doigt. Cette plante symbolisait l'attachement du roi à sa fiancée et il imaginait la réciproque la concernant. Les nervures étaient représentaient sur chacune des petites feuilles. Une telle minutie, relevait de l'exception ! Un rubis était enchâssé à l'intérieur des filigranes d'or. Sur la partie intérieure de la bande, figurait deux gravures…

Un sourire naquit sur les traits du monarque. Olana méritait un tel trésor. Elle en était digne, et sa fierté à porter ce témoignage d'un amour hors du commun, la conforterait dans sa décision de suivre son instinct, comme elle avait toujours souhaité le faire.

Il adressa un signe de contentement à Oilïnn. Il lui fallait, à présent en savoir plus sur ce message…

**_Dis-moi…Oui…_**

Etonnée la guerrière rejoignit Sa Majesté, non loin de la maisonnée où on l'avait installé. Elle l'aperçut, droit, fier, il n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe malgré son affaiblissement. Impressionnée par cet être, elle ralentit son pas, le temps de s'accorder une contenance qu'une telle admiration avait quelque peu bousculé.

Parvenue à sa hauteur, Aliénor fut invitée à faire quelques pas afin de s'éloigner de l'habitation où Olana se trouvait.

Silencieux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Aliénor dû faire preuve de patience avant que l'elfe ne rompt le silence :

Thranduil : _Damoiselle Aliénor_, veuillez considérer de notre part comme une preuve de loyauté votre présence à mes côtés. Votre avis sur un point d'importance gagnerait à nous être soumis.

Aliénor : Majesté, il me vient l'honneur et la lourde tâche d'écouter votre parole et tenter d'y apporter la réponse souhaitée. Je suis vous suis toute ouïe.

Thranduil : L'espoir d'un éclaircissement a guidé notre demande. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que _Damoiselle Olana_, fiancée à notre personne, et nous-mêmes, sommes liés par…

Le roi prit s'octroya le temps de la réflexion, avant de poursuivre :

Thranduil : …par un amour auquel nous ne sommes plus en mesure de lutter. Il y a quelques temps, nous lui avons offert une bague liant une promesse. En ce jour, nous comptons raviver la flamme de cet amour avec une demande précise…

Aliénor sentit combien le moment devenait solennel :

Thranduil : Nous souhaiterions…y a-t-il une formule d'engagement…quels sont les mots employés dans votre monde afin d'engager l'être aimée à énoncer une demande en mariage.

Il fallut, à Aliénor, le temps de se remettre de cette déclaration. Le moment était enfin arrivé. Offrir une bague à un être ne le liait pas forcément pour le restant de ses jours. Nombres de fiançailles, dans son monde se rompaient pour diverses raisons, mais aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de réaliser un vœu souhaité par deux personnes véritablement engagés.

L'on pouvait être roi et se retrouver perdu dans l'immensité de ses questionnements…

L'on pouvait être un monarque puissant et redevenir un simple ellon amoureux…

Aliénor sourit au monarque :

Aliénor : Sachez, _Majesté_, qu'il n'existe de plus belles paroles prononcées auprès d'une femme que celles dont votre âme semble être emplie. Il n'est nul besoin de rechercher la complexité. Laissez parler votre cœur, offrez-lui la sincérité de paroles bien nées. Olana a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, un désintérêt de la part de ses parents, un manque d'amour de la part de sa famille, une union arrangée par les siens et nullement souhaité de sa part. Il n'y a eu, pour toute demande glorieuse, qu'un arrangement aléatoire, et une fortune disposée, par ses parents, à être offerte à son promis. Jamais d'amour il n'a été question dans cette union. Les mots les plus…doux, feront de mon amie, la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Thranduil : Sachez à votre tour, _Damoiselle Aliénor_, qu'il ne m'importe rien d'autre, que le bonheur de notre fiancée. Nous nous offrons à elle…et le ferons de la plus noble des façons, mais nous garderons à l'esprit vos paroles empreintes de sollicitude et de simplicité. Nous vous sommes redevables de l'amitié dont vous la parez.

Aliénor : Je vous suis grée de cet amour dont vous la nimbez _Majesté_. Vous lui avez redonné vie !

Tous deux s'inclinèrent face à face sous le poids d'un respect commun. Puis Aliénor s'éloigna alors qu'Olana ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Elle s'approcha du souverain :

Olana : N'était-ce pas mon amie Aliénor ?

Thranduil : C'était elle en effet.

Olana : Y a-t-il une contrariété dont la connaissance me serait étrangère ?

Thranduil : Pas du tout Olana. Nous conversions de notre art commun du combat à l'épée.

Olana : Oh, je vois ! Un art qu'il me faudrait parfaire d'ailleurs. J'attends beaucoup de _Votre Majesté !_

A nouveau, elle fixa le monarque en lui souriant :

Olana : il me faut vous avouer un fait _Sire._

Thranduil : Moi aussi. Commencez, je vous écoute.

Olana : Aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire. Mon amie Amélie, me l'a confirmé. Elle le sait…elle m'a vu naître.

Thranduil : Mais…ne vous l'avons-nous pas déjà souhaité ?

Olana : Je vous dois une explication. En fait, je suis née un pâle matin d'hiver. Il neigeait ce jour-là m'a dit Amélie. Vous avez pris connaissance de mon enfance douloureuse. Auparavant, ce n'était jamais une journée à fêter me concernant, voici la raison pour laquelle, lorsque je me suis installée chez Rose, l'amie d'Amélie, j'ai volontairement décidé d'oublier ma date anniversaire et de la substituer à une autre. C'était une façon pour moi, guère glorieuse j'en ai conscience, de rompre définitivement avec un douloureux passé. Je vous dois des excuses, il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous mentir, mais…mon enfance…m'a été volée…

Une larme menaçait de tomber. Il l'a cueillit avec tout l'amour dont il était le dépositaire :

Olana : Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens plus forte et tout ce passé demeurera à jamais derrière moi.

Thranduil : En ce cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous fêterons votre anniversaire selon sa véritable date. **_Aur onnad meren meleth nin !_** (Joyeux anniversaire, Mon Amour !)

Olana : Je vous remercie Aran nin. Je vous aime tant moi aussi…ma plus belle Obsession ! La raison vous sied, comme toujours _Majesté_. Je m'en remets à vous. Qu'aviez-vous à me confesser ? A mon tour d'être à votre écoute.

Thranduil la contempla, le regard chargé d'un amour passionnel. Elle s'en trouva magnifiée.

Soudain, un fait imprévu s'invita à ce moment de félicité. De lourds flocons poudreux tombèrent des cieux avec mollesse. Le ciel, gris plomb, se confondit avec la terre. Plus aucun bruit ne vint distraire les deux amants. Olana leva les yeux au firmament, une joie enfantine s'était invitée sur ses traits.

_Lui, ne voyait qu'elle…_

Elle rit comme une enfant se joue des éléments naturels avec l'innocence de son jeune âge.

_Lui, ne voyait qu'elle…_

Elle envoya ses mains au-devant d'elle, tentant de capturer les perles blanches…

_Lui ne voyait qu'elle…_

Ses cheveux blancs, indisciplinés, formaient une couronne autour de son front alors que les flocons se disputaient l'honneur de s'accrocher à ses cils. Le prisme retenu par sa chaîne se mit à briller de façon intense autour de son cou, telle une étoile venue se poser avec grâce…

Silencieux, il posa un genou à terre et s'immobilisa. Cela ne fut pas très long. Etonnée d'apercevoir le souverain dans cette position, la jeune femme cessa de fixer le ciel afin de lui apporter toute son attention.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Avec tendresse, la main du roi saisit le bout des doigts gelés d'Olana, et les baisa. Une intense émotion étreignit son cœur. Elle devina que des mots d'importance s'apprêtaient à être prononcés. Son instinct le lui soufflait.

Des tremblements s'invitèrent, malgré sa volonté de les dompter, cependant elle parvint à les discipliner.

Et le roi fit sa demande :

Thranduil : Prenez ma main dans la vôtre, Meleth nin, ne la lâchez pas. Que nos deux cœurs enlacés par notre amour lié, me souffle les mots dont ils sont les plus fervents gardiens. Votre regard sur moi, est gage de votre amour. A l'instant, je vous renouvelle ma demande Olana, voulez-vous devenir…mon épouse ?

Le regard brillant, la jeune femme serrait convulsivement la main de son fiancé. Ainsi, le roi renouvelait sa demande ? L'accord scellé par la plus magnifique nuit d'amour qu'il lui avait été permis de vivre, se concrétisait vraiment ? Ce n'était point un espoir vain…

Le roi poursuivit :

Thranduil : Je désire, en ce jour, lier nos destins pour toujours. Votre guide spirituel m'a confié sa joie de pouvoir nous marier sur ces terres…

_Mon Ange_, il est temps de nous engager sur le chemin de Notre vie. Par votre venue en mon royaume, mon destin s'en est trouvé bouleversé. Vous m'étiez destiné Olana. Cet amour est une folie, mais c'est une folie qu'il me plaît de vivre en mon âme et conscience. Devenez mienne et je serai vôtre…acceptez-moi pour époux, Olana…

Il ne vit que cette larme déborder, s'écouler, pour venir s'écraser sur la paume de sa main jointe à la sienne, mais elle occasionna une myriade de frissons chez cet ellon que l'on qualifiait endurcis, en retrait du monde et de son difficile destin.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et but cette perle d'eau comme une offrande à la vie.

Olana posa délicatement son autre main sur la chevelure royale et l'attira contre elle. Contre son ventre, le visage du souverain sentit la chaleur de son amour. Dans un mouvement d'abandon, ses paupières se baissèrent alors que ses bras l'enserraient…un peu plus.

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre d'une voix où vibrait l'intensité de ses émotions :

Olana : Le chemin sur lequel nous nous sommes engagé sera parsemé d'embûches _Aran nin_…il l'est déjà, mais je serai à vos côtés. Vous venez d'effacer un passé douloureux et je ne souhaite entrevoir qu'un avenir radieux, même si sa durée sera courte…je ne suis pas immortelle comme vous, mais je prendrai le peu qui s'offre à moi. Un jour, une année, une décennie, une vie, peut importe…mais ce temps passé à vos côtés fera de chaque jour naissant, une ode à notre amour. Oui…oui, je le veux _Meleth nin !_

Thranduil : _Amour, flamme de ma vie ! Si vous vous éteignez, je meurs !_

Sa gorge serrée lui interdit toute réponse. Malgré sa volonté à ne point laisser paraitre sa douleur, les larmes ne purent demeurer dans leur lit et finirent par se répandre telle une rivière en crue. Aucune digue n'aurait pu les retenir…

Ses doigts se mêlèrent à la chevelure royale, caressant sa nuque avec volupté. Cela suffit pour encourager le monarque à se relever en la dévorant du regard. L'intensité de ce moment provoqua un soupir chez la jeune femme, perdue dans ses ressentis.

Leurs deux visages s'effleurèrent. Les lèvres du roi frôlèrent la bouche entrouverte d'Olana, puis s'éloignèrent de son visage. Son pouce caressa ses lèvres humides, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, provoquant un soupir appuyé :

Thranduil : Je vous désire, _Ange_ de mon cœur…

A nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser passionné. Les yeux clos, leurs âmes s'abandonnèrent dans une grâce mystérieuse sublimant ce baiser. Il y eu dans cette communion plus d'amour que n'en avait jamais porté cette Terre.

Sur le _Mont Taniquetil_, La reine _Varda_ prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et la serra avec ferveur. _Raphaël_ sourit à cette vision…

Oui…_Gabriel_ ne s'était pas trompé. Son ami, l'archange messager, l'avait toujours su…c'était elle, cela avait toujours été elle, et cela le demeurerait pour l'éternité.

Dans son infini amour, il béni ces deux êtres et un parfum de lys parvint jusque dans la Comté. Ce parfum se répandit jusque dans la maisonnée de Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet. Alachnÿ, tout attentionné aux discours d'un Prince Charmant dont les nombreuses confidences le ravissait, détourna son attention quelques instants. Son regard croisa celui d'Aliénor, qui, étonnée par son étrange attitude, le fixa à son tour.

Avec toute la singularité qui le caractérisait, le vieux mage, lui offrit un sourire empreint d'une réelle sincérité. Il opina de la tête en continuant de la dévisager. Jamais elle ne l'avait remarqué aussi ému.

Alors l'évidence se présenta à ses yeux. Paré de ses pouvoirs, Alachnÿ ressentait les émotions de deux êtres dont l'un était cher à son cœur. Un roi faisait sa demande à une jeune femme qu'il avait appris à aimer, et cet amour se répandait telle une brume bienfaisante bousculant sa rude condition de magicien.

Non loin de lui, Gandalf fumait, assis à côté de la cheminée, laissant traîner une oreille distraite. Il s'apprêtait à porter sa pipe à ses lèvres, lorsque, lui aussi, laissa son geste en suspens et trouva, face à lui, le regard d'Alachnÿ.

Tous deux devinèrent aisément.

Les paupières de l'istari se baissèrent. Un long soupir se perdit dans sa barbe…

La troisième personne à ressentir cet amour, fut Gabriel. Lorsqu'il entra, encore fragilisé par son récent combat, ses traits affichaient un sourire apaisant, à tel point qu'un silence éloquent remplaça les conversations, permettant aux convives de se repaître de son aura bienfaisante.

Tous ressentirent le besoin de se regarder et de s'offrir un sourire. C'était bien peu de choses, mais cela suffit à faire disparaitre les tensions des dernières heures.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Chaperon Rose osa laisser libre cours à ce qu'elle ressentit. Sa main chercha celle de son ellon adoré, Luthïen, pour l'emprisonner dans la sienne. Aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Ëlnar se rapprocha d'Opéca, qui depuis leur arrivée, le fuyait. Elle demeura contre lui, le frôlant de son corps.

Bilbon, le regard perdu sur cette assemblée devenue soudain silencieuse, laissa son cœur s'ouvrir à cet afflux de sentiments dont il n'en comprit pas l'origine.

Lui, le semi-homme aux convictions bien arrêtées, ayant vécu toutes sortes d'aventures depuis plus d'une année entière, se nourrissait d'une autre, ici même, dans sa demeure, et bien plus intense encore que celle dont il se remettait à peine.

Au-dehors, Olana et Thranduil, serré l'un contre l'autre, n'en finissait plus de sublimer cet amour. Soudain, la jeune femme poussa une exclamation :

Olana : _Aran nin_…regardez…regardez…

La neige tombait à gros flocons à présent, mais leurs particularités résidaient dans leurs couleurs luminescentes. L'on aurait dit une myriade de petits lampions se déversant, avec grâce, des cieux…

Le roi sourit à ce spectacle divin, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Chacun de ces joyaux précieux s'évaporait au contact de leurs vêtements sans pour autant les mouiller. L'on crut entendre, dans le lointain, des voix…ou plutôt des chants…

Ces intonations pénétrèrent leurs deux cœurs, s'y logèrent et en intensifièrent leurs battements, une indicible joie naquit chez ces deux êtres dont tout les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Chaque larme d'Olana se transforma en un flocon poudreux, lumineux, lequel finissait de choir sur la vaste étendue blanche. Le roi la prit contre cœur et la serra passionnément :

Thranduil : Nous sommes bénis des Dieux _Mon ange_…je vous en prie… rendons-leurs les honneurs…offrez-moi cette danse dont vous m'avez appris les pas.

D'un mouvement souple, son corps se redressa, il offrit sa main à Olana laquelle la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa, puis elle l'a plaça sur sa taille, s'empara de la seconde main, s'assura de la justesse de sa voix, et entonna cette chanson d'amour. Leurs pas s'accordèrent immédiatement et le roi resserra son étreinte, frôlant de son menton la tempe de sa promise.

Sous les flocons lumineux, Thranduil et Olana dansèrent.

Ce fut la première fois que _Yavanna_ offrait ses pleurs de joie à ces terres douloureusement éprouvées…

Raphaël S'inclina devant _Manwë_ et _Varda_, lévita jusqu'à la terrasse. Il s'envola avec grâce dans un ciel embrasé de mille feux. Partout, les cloches tintaient joyeusement, les dragons blanc de _Valinor_ rugissaient, les aigles volaient dans les airs en glatissant…

L'archange, avant de quitter ces terres et de rejoindre les siens, retrouva _Yavanna_. Ses ailes se déployèrent, enveloppèrent la Vala, et cet être divin la berça contre lui, offrant son chant apaisant. Ses pleurs cessèrent et les derniers flocons se raréfièrent.

Dans le monde de _Raphaël_ les séraphins se mirent briller intensément. Ils s'enflammèrent de l'Amour du _Très haut_. Aussitôt, leurs yeux se dissimulèrent derrière leurs premières paires d'aile, tandis que les secondes leurs permirent de voler autour du trône divin en chantant leurs louanges. La troisième paire protégea leurs pieds nus exposés à la chaleur intense.

Jamais un tel Amour n'avait flamboyé dans l'Eternité. Leurs perpétuel mouvement circulaire s'en trouva grandit et leurs chants purs s'éleva de par le monde.

Les _Ainur,_ demeurés auprès d'_Illuvàtar_, entendirent les chants sacrés et eux-mêmes se mirent à entonner l'_Ainulindalë_, tel que leur Créateur le leur avait enseigné, avant que la discordance amené par _Melkor_ ne vienne souiller ce chant à tout jamais. L'ampleur ne fut pas aussi intense qu'à l'origine, mais la volonté s'y trouvait…

_Ce fut la première fois que les deux chants s'unirent depuis la création de ces deux mondes…_

Ce fut l'archange Gabriel à qui revint l'honneur d'annoncer la grande nouvelle. Un mariage aurait lieu sur les Terres de _La Comté !_

Bilbon, papillonna des yeux, oui…il avait bien entendu. Dans sa modeste demeure se tiendrait l'une des plus émouvantes cérémonies, à laquelle il assisterait. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le semi-homme dû s'assoir alors que tous demeuraient debout, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Chacun accueillit la nouvelle selon son propre ressenti, ce qui donna, à peu près ceci : Amélie commença par fondre en larmes en hoquetant. Opéca tenta de consoler l'ancêtre de cette joyeuse équipe à grands renforts de « _pleure pas la vieille !_ ». Aliénor tomba dans les bras de son ami Jack, Zorgûnn s'approcha du duo et posa ses bras sur leurs épaules. Mic Mac frappa dans ses mains, Prince et Alachnÿ se congratulèrent encouragé par un Nimïel au sourire teinté d'émotion.

Le Seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf, et Gabriel secouèrent la tête en soupirant, l'on ne su si à leurs esprits s'ajouta une pensée pour Neryëlle et Legolas ou s'ils entrevoyaient les difficultés à venir. Peu importait, les dés étaient jetés. Il en était ainsi depuis le début de cette aventure. Ces deux êtres étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Seul le grain de sable du Mal avait grippé les merveilleux rouages de cet ordonnancement.

Le Seigneur Valrïn, s'inclina devant Sa Majesté Dàin, dont l'émotion perçait malgré tous ses efforts pour la dissimuler :

Seigneur Valrïn : Voici le pourquoi de notre présence en ces lieux mon ami.

Dàin : Eh bien, il semblerait en effet. Ce roi ne cesse de me surprendre !

Oilïnn demeura, comme toujours, effacée à contempler toutes ces belles gens au destin fabuleux, elle, dont son existence lui semblait fade . Jack s'approcha de l'elfine, caressa de son index sa joue rosie avant de lui sourire.

Jack : C'est une sacrée nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

Oilïnn : Oui…si belle…si belle…

Ëlnar, debout contre la cheminée, tendit la main vers Opéca, encore occupée à réconforter la bonne vieille qui s'épanchait sur sa robe sans discontinuer. Elle s'en saisit, tout en se réfugiant contre lui. Pour un empire elle n'aurait souhaité se trouver ailleurs. Prince Charmant prit la relève, prenant soin de ne pas trop se coller à la bonne femme afin de ne point mouiller son pourpoint très fatigué il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le plus étonnant, fut la réaction de Chaperon Rose. Elle d'habitude si portée sur les babillages, demeura étrangement absente. Seuls son geste révéla l'intensité de son émotion. Elle s'avança vers Luthïen de sa démarche si particulière, stoppa net devant lui et le fixa d'un air boudeur. Quelques mots s'échappèrent enfin d'entre ses lèvres non sans y avoir mis le ton :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, c'que tu m'énerves !

Ce à quoi, il lui fut répondu avec un sourire de conquistador :

Luthïen : Mais moi aussi ma puce ! Si tu savais à quel point.

Elle s'élança dans ses bras et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le lutin, facétieux, sauta sur l'occasion pour émettre une suggestion tout à fait appropriée :

Mic Mac : Ouais, l'ami ! Galoche-là à fond la caisse !

Personne ne fit attention à l'elfine qui, pour marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche, s'approcha de la cheminée et cracha une boulette enflammée !

Habituellement, cela ressemblait à des petites sphères de feu incandescentes de la grosseur d'une noix, mais là…

Les elfines de feu possédaient, de temps à autre, cette capacité à modifier la force d'expulsion de leur feu intérieur. Il existait plusieurs explications à ce phénomène : une sensation intense, la colère, voire une furieuse envie de s'unir au mâle…

Sans doute devait-elle éprouver une puissante émotion, car ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut plus à ranger dans la catégorie du lance-flammes !

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'âtre de la cheminée subit une montée en température phénoménale et les flammes sortirent du foyer tel des serpents lumineux, enflammant les rideaux de la fenêtre non loin de là. Mic Mac le lutin, hurla à qui mieux mieux : _au feu, au feu !_

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat ! Dàin qu'une flammèche avait atteint au visage, se retrouva un pan de sa moustache en feu, Alachnÿ prit sa chopine de lait et en balança le contenu sur le visage de Sa Majesté. Pendant ce temps-là, les rideaux continuaient de se consumer. Le semi-homme entrevit le désastre annoncé sur sa chère habitation.

Désireux de conserver son bien le plus longtemps possible, il se leva tel un ressort et se précipita dans la cuisine récupérer un broc d'eau.

Gandalf décida d'intervenir. A son retour, Bilbon n'avait absolument pas anticipé l'intervention du magicien, aussi, accompagné d'un bel élan, il l'aspergea d'un joli paquet d'eau !

La barbe dégoulinante, Gandalf demeura un instant déconfit devant ce spectacle qui sortait de l'ordinaire ! Nom de nom, ces humains, elfes et autres énergumènes sortis de nulle part, commençaient sérieusement à lui échauffer les oreilles !

Orlyänne se mit à ricaner. Ses nombreuses dents virent du pays !

Dàin brisa cet immobilisme en piquant un fou rire dantesque, aussitôt suivi par le reste des personnes présentes. Gandalf consentit, enfin, à sourire et la bonne humeur régna en maître !

Voici ce que provoqua cette grande nouvelle et cela demeura très longtemps dans les esprits comme dans les cœurs de nos amis.

_Sous le sceau de la tendresse …_

Parvenu devant la porte de la remise, Mic Mac, s'empara du heurtoir et frappa vigoureusement trois coups. Après quelques instants d'attente, on lui ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait Olana. Dans sa jolie robe à carreaux rouge et blanc agrémentée d'une large ceinture de cuir, elle ressemblait à une enfant devenu une adulte sans avoir connu les joies de l'enfance, ce qui était le cas.

Il prit le temps de l'admirer, tout en ôtant son bonnet sale. Les joues rosies de la jeune femme lui conférait un air de petite poupée et ses longs cheveux blancs ramenés sur le sommet de la tête et maintenus par de longues épingles, la rendait simplement touchante.

Ses mains étaient maculées de farine. A la vue du lutin, un large sourire s'invita sur ses traits :

Olana : Ne reste pas dehors Mic Mac, tu vas prendre froid.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et demeura dans le couloir, les yeux en l'air, tout à son admiration pour ce lieu insolite selon sa considération…ce trou de taupe, comme il aimait à le nommer.

Olana lui prit le bonnet des mains et fronça les sourcils en portant son regard sur la tignasse emmêlée du lutin :

Olana : Hum, dis-moi, il faudrait voir à s'occuper un peu de cette chevelure hirsute.

Mic Mac : Bah, tu sais, personne s'occupe de moi. Ch'uis qu'un pauv'lutin !

Olana : Cesse donc tes simagrées et viens avec moi. Je ne te laisserai pas m'aider à la cuisine tant que je n'aurai pas mis bon ordre à tout ceci.

Elle prit sa main d'autorité, avant de se diriger vers le petit cabinet de toilette tout au fond du couloir. Là elle lui fit ôter sa chemise et lui ordonna de l'attendre. Elle revint avec une bouilloire d'eau chaude, en versa le contenue dans une bassine de fer blanc émaillée, rajouta un peu d'eau froide, avant d'entreprendre de lui laver les cheveux.

Il ne fallut pas moins de trois shampoings avant d'en ôter la crasse. Une fois ses cheveux rincés, elle s'empara d'une bonne paire de ciseaux :

Olana : Je vais devoir en couper une bonne partie !

Mic Mac : Vas-y frangine, j'te fais confiance. Tu sais tout faire toi !

La jeune femme rit et se mit au travail tout en babillant avec son ami.

Un peu plus tard, une grosse poignée de cheveux gisait à terre. Le lutin monta sur un tabouret, et s'admira dans la glace. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si fier :

Mic Mac : Waouh ! T'es une championne ! J'vais m'pavaner devant les aut' t'as l'heure ! Y vont pas en rev'nir !

Olana : Bien, maintenant, fais voir tes mains, avant de toucher à la nourriture.

Il tendit consciencieusement ses deux petites paluches mignonettes avant de se mettre à rire :

Mic Mac : C'est pas brillant hein ?

Olana : Non, en effet !

Là encore, la patience d'ange de la jeune femme fut admirée par son ami. Elle s'empara d'une petite brosse et entreprit de déloger toutes les impuretés coincées sous ses ongles. Ses gros yeux globuleux ne cessaient de briller dès qu'ils les posaient sur elle, et son regard passait de ses mains à son visage.

Souriante, celle-ci secouait la tête d'un air de dépit :

Mic Mac : J't'aime beaucoup la frangine ! Vouai, c'est vrai ! Pour toi, j'ai l'cœur aussi profond qu'un océan…

Surprise, elle suspendit son geste en le fixant d'un air étonné. Elle connaissait l'admiration de ce petit personnage à son égard, mais cette sincérité la toucha en plein cœur. Elle s'approcha du visage du lutin, un silence éloquent régna dans la pièce. Il ne fut troublé que par les battements de cœur de ce petit être pétri des plus mauvaises intentions, sauf pour elle.

Jamais sentiment ne fut plus noblement vécu.

Dans ses yeux translucides apparurent un cercle noir. Profond, empli d'une emphase incroyable, l'amour y apparaissait. Il ne lui serait jamais destiné, mais il était assez puissant pour ensemencer la terre entière.

Ce sentiment amoureux, qui la poussait vers ce monarque ne pouvait être contrarié d'aucune force en ce monde. Il en prit conscience, en lui adressant un sourire où la résignation s'ancrait de façon définitive :

Mic Mac : Tu lui s'ras pour toujours destiné, hein ? Vous pouvez pas êt'séparés tous les deux. C'est comme une corde invisible qui vous lie pas vrai ? J'espère au moins qu'y s'occupera bien d'toi, sinon j'lui mettrai moi-même mon p'tit peton sur son fessier royal, ça tu peux y dire à l'aut' empaf… à ton amoureux !

Olana émit un rire aussi joyeux qu'un grelot :

Olana : Je lui transmettrai personnellement ce message dissuasif. Je pense qu'il en prendra compte crois-moi ! L'on ne saurait contrarier la fureur d'un lutin…surtout celle du plus rusé des leurs !

Elle baisa son front et frotta le bout de son nez sur le sien. Ce dernier comprit alors qu'elle lui échappait. Bientôt, elle deviendrait l'épouse du roi et s'en serait fini des aventures avec sa « _frangine_ ».

La perdrait-il pour toujours ?

Il préféra ne pas y penser et malgré lui, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Olana s'abstint d'ajouter le moindre mot et pressa le lutin contre son cœur.

Ils demeurèrent enlacés un long moment pendant lequel les pensées les plus nostalgiques envahirent l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle revécut sa première rencontre avec ce joyeux gnome, sa première « _aventure_ » entourée de ses amis et ce petit être la tenant par la main lorsqu'il la contemplait pensive encore accrochée à un passé révolu et pourtant tenace…

Une larme perla à ses cils et s'écoula le long de sa joue. Encore collé contre lui, ses mots s'infiltrèrent dans l'oreille du lutin trop ému pour se détacher d'elle :

Olana : Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je serai toujours là pour toi Mic Mac, ma petite fripouille !

Un signe de tête…ce fut tout ce qu'il pu lui offrir en retour.

_Le temps des préparatifs… _

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Chaperon Rose prit les affaires en main. D'emblée, et avec toute la gaieté qui la caractérisait, elle distribua diverses tâches à chacun de ses amis sous l'œil noir de sa rivale Opéca :

Opéca : Tu peux pas t'empêcher de tirer la couverture à toi la pouillasse !

Chaperon Rose : Et tes enseignements linguistiques ma brune amie ? Allons allons, il serait du plus mauvais effet de les oublier sur le bord de ta route. Un peu d'élévation élève tous les esprits…même le tien ma chère !

Opéca : Et pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas, très chère, vaquer à mes occupations et offrir un avis qu'il me plaît, soudain, de proposer ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuhhh ! Mais quelle emphase ma chérie ! J'en suis toute molle d'admiration ! Je sens monter en moi une…

Alachnÿ : J'arrive à temps me semble t-il pour découvrir la nature de vos états d'âmes ma petite…allez-y, je suis tout ouïe !

Chaperon Rose : A m'emplir de belles et bonnes choses, je suis toujours encline _Monsieur le magicien_ coquin. Bien, il me faut…il nous faut, rectification à l'adresse de mon affectueuse amie Opéca, des fournitures indispensables…alors voilà, j'ai dressé une liste de diverses petites choses…

Luthïen, jusqu'ici silencieux émit un avis des plus judicieux :

Luthïen : Diverses petites choses ? Attention magicien, cette Damoiselle en veut à votre bourse.

Alachnÿ : Mortecouille ! Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire ! La seule et unique rescapée de la vengeance d'une sorcière un peu trop jalouse, mais j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, c'est dire si j'en prends soin. Et oui, la seconde, paix à son âme, n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais il me sied de lui rendre, par une activité amoureuse hors norme, un vibrant hommage ! Ceci étant, j'y laisserai bien d'autres menottes en flatter la douceur !

Un silence accueillit cette révélation qui ne demeura pas sous le chapeau de chacun. Prince Charmant repris les mots du mage avec une évidente satisfaction :

Prince Charmant : Une seule bourse ? Peste ! Ce magicien me fera mourir de rire ! Nimïel à combien de trépas en suis-je déjà mon ami ?

Nimïel : Oh, un nombre conséquent, mais vous disposez d'une phénoménale faculté à ressusciter très cher !

Prince Charmant : Nom de nom ! Vous devenez aussi farceur que notre barbu gentilhomme ! J'ai un furieux tendre pour les gens d'esprit.

Opéca : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Prince Charmant : Cela se nomme le « _bien parler_ », ma mie.

Opéca : Ta mie te conseille de ranger ton parler à la noix dans un des nombreux tiroirs à froufrous de ta cervelle creuse et de vaquer à tes occupations !

Chaperon Rose : Je l'ai toujours pensé, ma brune amie est une véritable poétesse !

Soudain apparut dans le champ de vision Bilbon, lequel s'apprêtait à accompagner quelques uns de ses invités au marché d'_Hobbitebourg_. Malgré le froid ambiant et les inconvénients liés à la neige, les villageois tenaient à conserver leur précieux rituel de se retrouver devant les étals afin de discuter du dernier potin dans le village. La dispensation des commérages et autres ragots était l'une de leurs occupations favorites, en plus de se retrouver, par la suite, dans l'unique auberge du bourg à trinquer avec une bonne chopine de bière, et à fumer les « _feuilles de Langoulet_ » ou « _la vieux Tobie_ ». Par ces temps froids, cela relevait d'un privilège acquis depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Dans ces moments conviviaux, les femmes étaient purement, et simplement, renvoyées devant leurs fourneaux afin que le petit mâle hobbit, puisse, à loisir, se repaître de ses nombreuses conversations d'une importance capitale. Au bout d'un…long moment, bien souvent l'on voyait surgir une épouse fort mécontente du retard pris par sa légitime moitié pour le souper, et le retour au foyer devenait dantesque, sous les encouragements des coreligionnaires enclin à soutenir avec ferveur l'un des leurs injustement accusé de soûlographie !

L'on savait se soutenir entre mâles, de _La Comté ! _

Chaperon Rose sautilla jusque devant son hôte. Emmitouflée dans une cape sombre, la donzelle émit une série de petits cris aigus :

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuhh là, là, là, là ! Monsieur mon petitou…il ne faut point sortir ainsi ! Vous allez attraper la mort. Pauvre petit chou, regardez-moi ces petits…oh, euh…gros petons serait plus juste dirait-on !

Son rire fut contagieux :

Bilbon : Mais…je vous assure Damoiselle Chapon…

Chaperon Rose : Chaperon petitou !

A nouveau sa main maternelle ébouriffa sa chevelure. Il tenta de la discipliner encore une énième fois :

Chaperon Rose : Bien que la nature vous ait pourvu, petit chou, d'un nombre incalculable de poils…

Ce faisant, elle joignit le geste à la parole en tirant sur une petite poignée de cette abondante fourrure, ce qui gêna ce pauvre semi-homme incapable de résister à ce petit automate blond, sauf que…un long poil demeura prisonnier entre ses doigts fins…

Des rires fusèrent çà et là…

Quant au lutin, on l'entendit hoqueter sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

Mic Mac : Elle finira par te plumer comme un dindon cousin !

Contrite, la jeune femme n'en continua pas moins son élocution :

Chaperon Rose : Je disais que, bien qu'étant pourvu d'une belle fourrure soyeuse, que j'éviterai à l'avenir de flatter ne souhaitant vous en déposséder, vous allez, sur le champ m'obéir et me laissez protéger ces deux gloires majestueuses.

Elle s'absenta quelques instants et on l'à vit revenir de la cuisine deux torchons en main. Là, consciencieusement et sous le regard appréciateur de tous les mâles présent, elle noua le tissu sur chacun de ces nobles membres et termina ses travaux par un très joli nœud dont elle accentua le volume des boucles :

Chaperon Rose : Voilà, voilà ! Bien, nous y allons ?

Et la jeune femme prit la direction de la sortie. Monsieur Sacquet encore tout à l'admiration de ses nouvelles chausses dernier cri, n'en finissait plus de laisser son regard tanguer de ses pieds à ses hôtes, lesquels lui offraient, en retour, moult sourires de compassion. Nimïel s'approcha et dans un geste qui se voulut emplit de réconfort, posa sa main sur son épaule :

Nimïel : N'ayez crainte, nous trouverons le moyen de vous débarrasser de ces…horreurs sur le chemin du marché !

Bilbon : Vous…vous croyez ?

Prince Charmant : Mon ami, vous devez croire la parole de ce gentilhomme. Allons venez, il vous faut me montrer, in petto, l'étal de votre marchand de tissus. Ma condition exige un nouvel habit de lumière et je ne saurai souffrir d'un choix hasardeux. Nimïel en elfe sublimé qu'il se trouve être, me sera d'un secours. Il va de soi que, concernant le règlement de mes petits achats, nous nous arrangerons plus tard. Allons, allons, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'entraîné par ses nouveaux amis, Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet s'en alla au marché, l'esprit enfiévré, mais porteur d'une belle bourse. Les « _petits achats_ » de ce freluquet, promettaient de s'élever comme sa verve !

Dàin, le roi nain, avait tenu à dédommager son hôte par quelque argent discrètement octroyé. Ce généreux souverain savait, à bon escient, récompensé les efforts des plus méritants et au passage, ceux de ce hobbit valaient largement ce geste de générosité.

Alachnÿ, accompagné de son acolyte, Prince Charmant, prit la tête du convoi, avec, au milieu de ce tandem, une Chaperon Rose, plus en forme que jamais. Luthïen suivait de près, une capuche dissimulant ses oreilles, tout comme Nimïel, lequel conversait avec lui. Tous deux s'échangeaient avec moult respect, quelques unes de leurs traditions.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de _Cul de Sac_, tous remarquèrent Orlyänne occupée à couper un arbre en petit tronçon. Beaucoup trop repérable par les habitants de _Hobbitebourg,_ l'elleth avait été prié de demeurer chez Bilbon. Pour les autres…passent encore, Chaperon ne manquerait certainement pas de détourner l'attention en sa faveur, mais l'elfine de feu avec sa chevelure rouge et sa peau couleur cendre, ferait jaser les villageois jusque dans leurs demeures.

Assis en compagnie du Seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf, n'en finissait plus d'observer, sous toutes les coutures, cet étrange phénomène ! Il fallait la voir, manier la hache avec une détermination farouche !

D'un coup précis, elle fendait en deux, un tronçon d'un fort beau diamètre sans la moindre difficulté.

Stupéfié, l'Istari en restait la pipe à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Si l'on y prêtait attention, l'on pouvait même deviner ses exclamations. Orlyänne, en profitait, alors, pour lui adresser l'un de ses fabuleux sourires. Bougon, le magicien lui répondait par un vague signe, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Cirdan le Charpentier.

Non loin de là, Sa Majesté Thranduil, achevait sa convalescence en faisant quelques pas, en compagnie du roi d'Erebor. Comme il était curieux de voir côte à côte, ces deux représentants d'un pouvoir absolu. La différence de taille ne desservait en rien le nain, dont la valeur n'était plus à démontrer. Dissimulé du regard des autres, il put enfin laisser libre cours à sa parole :

Dàin : Si l'on m'avait prédit, un jour, ce moment si…particulier, j'aurais tranché la tête de l'impudent mage ! A trop oser, on ne tente plus ! Qui aurait pu penser nous réunir, si ce n'était une similitude commune. A défaut d'avoir concrétisé mon rêve, vous vous trouvez, Majesté, au seuil du vôtre. Entretenez-le avec passion, Thranduil ! Ne laissez jamais quiconque le disperser à votre place.

Thranduil : Il est parfois un temps, où les conseils d'un monarque nain savent offrir de belles paroles.

Dàin : Par le grand _Thror_…j'ai besoin de lever une bonne chopine de bière mon ami ! Au vu de vos goûts un peu trop raffinés pour s'accorder aux miens, une coupe de vin fera écho à mes vœux. Gardons cela pour demain Thranduil. Votre santé avant tout.

Chacun s'inclina devant l'autre. Beaucoup auraient donné cher pour entrevoir un morceau de ce tableau, mais il était des moments qui savaient se suffire à la discrétion.

Jack, Zorgûnn et Aliénor, surveillèrent, ce jour-là comme les deux précédents, les frontières de _La Comté_. Tout ce joli monde chez Bilbon, méritait bien que l'on y portât quelque bienveillance.

Les deux percherons prêtés par Monsieur Galdebage, fermier de son état et ami de leur hôte, prirent du service une nouvelle fois. Aliénor et Jack, partageait la même monture, alors que Zorgûnn, seul et plus à son aise, galopait un peu plus vite.

Partout, la même constatation. La nature semblait avoir, résolument, jeté un voile silencieux sur cette partie du monde. Le rare bétail des Hobbits demeurait à l'abri dans les étables, les villageois ne quittaient que rarement leurs demeures, sauf pour se rendre sur le marché.

Les vendeurs se trouvaient, à peu près tous, dans le village. Contrairement à la bourgade de _Bree_, où les boutiques fleurissaient dans la grande rue commerçante où se trouvait « _L'auberge du poney fringant_ », les marchands d'_Hobbitebourg_ ne possédaient pas de commerces. Ils conservaient leurs marchandises dans des remises et trouvaient plus plaisant de poser leurs étals sur un marché extérieur.

Seule la neige aurait pu freiner leurs ardeurs, mais l'envie de se retrouver quelques heures entre eux et bavarder, était le plus forte.

Les enfants restaient confinés à l'intérieur. L'on attachait une grande importance à leur bien-être et jamais on ne leurs aurait fait prendre le moindre risque pour leurs santés.

Cet isolement rassura Aliénor, pour qui le danger ne rôdait jamais bien loin. Les trois compères purent donc, profiter du spectacle de cette nature magnifique nature.

Les arbres chargés de neige pliaient sous son poids. L'on ne distinguait plus un seul morceau de terre et les rares plantes à percer la couche blanchâtre peinaient à s'orienter vers les pâles rayons du soleil. Pas un seul animal ne se montra, à part un lapin de Garenne, lequel sembla faire fi de la présence des cavaliers pour continuer sa chasse hivernale.

Partout régnait un calme absolu…

Au marché, il n'en était pas de même. Chaperon Rose passait d'un étal à l'autre en couinant comme la petite souris que l'elfine de feu rêvait de croquer. Inutile de préciser combien cette petite musique enchantait les mâles de ces contrées.

Tissu, rubans, passementeries, perles…tout l'arsenal passa en revue :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, les jolis rubans ! Oh et ce tissu…oh c'est chou ! Oh et cette popeline….il m'en faut absolument quelques métrages gentil petit Monsieur ! Me feriez-vous un prix si tel était le cas ?

A sa façon de se dandiner en clignant ses paupières, ledit marchand lui aurait bien vendu son âme. Luthïen, légèrement en retrait ne cessait de sourire. Cette petite humaine aurait pu être une redoutable négociatrice dans le monde des affaires !

A force de sourires, de chuchotements, de minauderies…elle réussit l'exploit d'acheter tout ce qu'il lui fallait sans dépenser l'intégralité de la somme allouée. Un véritable exploit !

Cependant, elle remarqua un joli velours rouge grenat. Ses menottes effleurèrent le tissu avec envie, mais sa bourse ne lui permettait pas cet achat superflu. Ce fut alors qu'elle dévisagea son ellon en prenant soin de passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Une telle provocation ne resta pas lettre morte. Après avoir sourit, l'intensité du regard qu'il adressa à son petit bout de femme en dit long sur ses intentions. Il finit par se rapprocher d'elle feignant l'innocence :

Luthïen : As-tu terminé ton spectacle _ai raug_ ? (petit démon)

Chaperon Rose : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je ne comprends pas ta langue idiote ! Je n'aime pas quand tu me dis des choses que je ne comprends pas !

Luthïen : Ce n'est qu'un mot gentil ma douce.

Chaperon Rose : A voir ce sourire, j'en doute…filou !

Luthïen : Lequel de nous deux se trouve être le plus filou à ton avis ?

Chaperon Rose : Certainement pas moi !

Luthïen : Bien entendu _ore nin_. (Mon cœur).

Chaperon Rose : Et cesse de…tu m'énerves !

Luthïen : Ca, je le sais déjà. Alors, que désires-tu de moi ? A bien te regarder, il me semble que cela soit le cas…n'est-ce pas ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Eh bien…à dire vrai…j'ai remarqué une pièce de tissu dont j'aimerai assez en devenir l'acquéreuse.

Luthïen : Ah ! Nous y voilà, ma puce. Et je suppose que tu comptes sur ma bourse pour effectuer cet achat ?

Chaperon Rose : Je saurai flatter les restantes à ma façon mon chou !

Le sourire de l'elfe s'élargit :

Luthïen : J'hésite…non, vois-tu, je ne crois pas que tu sois assez méritante…

La colère de Chaperon déborda, cependant, elle dû se contenir, aussi ses mots sifflèrent-ils entre ses dents :

Chaperon Rose : Gougnafier ! Que la radinerie t'étouffe !

Luthïen : Oh…ce n'est guère aimable gente Damoiselle !

Furieuse, son regard cherchait quelque chose à attraper et à lui lancer, mais déjà, Bilbon les encourageait à les suivre afin de rentrer. Bien entendu, Alachnÿ ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

Alachnÿ : Rentrer ? Merdasse ! Il ne saurait en être question, d'autant que le marchand de légumes m'a vanté les mérites d'une bière servie à l'auberge du coin qu'il me faut, sur le champ, goûter. Je vais honorer de ma présence cet établissement, le patron s'en félicitera chaudement, avant de m'offrir une tournée comme il est coutume de le faire en ma présence ! Bien. Prince ? Venez faire échos à mon triomphe !

Bilbon se passa la main dans les cheveux :

Bilbon : Oui…bon…alors, rapidement. Il ne faut point se laisser détourner de notre but initial.

Nimïel posa sa main sur l'épaule du semi-homme. Ce geste se voulut rassurant, et il l'était quelque part. Cet elfe connaissait ses compagnons par cœur. Il louait tant la patience du Hobbit…

Chaperon Rose suivit le magicien en bougonnant. Ce fut alors le moment pour l'ellon de se diriger vers l'étal ou était exposé le somptueux tissu…

L'on ne pouvait plus faire un pas à l'intérieur de l'auberge « _Le dragon vert_ ». Un feu d'enfer brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et la température monta de plusieurs crans lorsque le magicien entonna un air particulièrement grivois en terminant par une série d'éructation digne de son rang ! Prince ne cessait d'applaudir, admiratif.

Chaperon Rose voulut apporter sa contribution en proposant une danse lascive dans le seul but de faire enrager son elfe, mais ce dernier désigna un paquet posé sur ses genoux. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. L'on n'avait jamais vu une jeune femme ouvrir aussi rapidement un cadeau. En signe de gratitude, elle commença par lui sourire avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Là, elle se mit à roucouler comme un pigeon en lui murmurant moult gentillesses.

Les villageois ne souhaitaient plus les laisser partir et bon nombre se souvinrent très longtemps de ces étrangers aux mœurs étranges…

Il fallut toute l'ardeur et la volonté d'Amélie, pour confectionner la robe de mariée d'Olana. La vieille femme, atteinte de myopie, devait sans cesse coller son ouvrage sous ses yeux fatigués. Pour parfaire la tâche, elle ne cessait de pleurer ce qui chagrinait ses deux fifilles :

Opéca : Arrête de mouiller tes beaux yeux la vieille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu lui couds pas la robe d'un enterrement à ta p'tiote brioche, quand même !

Amélie : Parle-t-y pas d'malheur Opéca ! Faut pas dire des choses pareilles.

Opéca : Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Amélie : C'est que…quand j'pense à tout c'qu'elle a vécu ma p'tiote…ça m'fait tout drôle d'la voir se marier une deuxième fois.

Chaperon Rose : Allons chouquette, ce sera pour l'amour cette fois.

Amélie : Voui, ma chaponette, ce s'ra pour l'amour…

Opéca : Allez, là v'là qui remet l'couvert !

Elle prit un torchon à porter de main et essuya les yeux de la bonne femme. Bilbon, ému devant cette scène proféra quelques mots de réconfort à son encontre :

Bilbon : Ne pleurez point Dame Amélie…Oui…cela ne sert à rien, et …d'après ce qu'il m'est permis d'imaginer…cette Dame va goûter à une merveilleuse félicité…

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers lui :

Amélie : Oh ! Comme c'est-y beau c'que vous avez dit.

Chaperon Rose : Nous avons un poète à demeure ! Prince…veuillez, je vous prie, lui offrir vos louanges !

Prince Charmant : Si fait ma mie ! Et voici ce que mon esprit, fort éclairé, vous offre : _je n'ai jamais vu personne qui portât plus loin que_ _vous l'élégance d'un langage précieux._ _Monsieur_, _vous avez dix mille livres de rente en fonds d'esprit qu'aucun créancier ne saurait saisir ou arrêter ! C'est dire !_

Chaperon Rose : Pervertico, ta langue est aussi chargée d'hypocrisie, que de belles promesses…

Un magnifique sourire chargé en bagages perfides fut offert en retour de cette flamboyante tirade :

Prince Charmant : Comme toujours ma mie !

Amélie : Quèqu'il a dit ?

Elle fondit en larmes :

Opéca : Ah…tu vas pas recommencer la vieille, allez, remets-toi au boulot, j'vais t'moucher l'nez !

Amélie : Merci Opéca. J'y vois plus goutte…

Opéca : C'est sûr, tes yeux sont une vraie fontaine !

Bilbon : Voudriez-vous que je vous prête mes binocles ? Votre ouvrage en serait…facilité…non ?

Chaperon Rose : Vous êtes trop chou petitou. Voilà Amélie, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour tirer au flanc.

Et la bonne femme reprit son ouvrage. Chaperon Rose chanta un petit air guilleret, Opéca caressa d'une main affectueuse le dos de l'ancêtre, laquelle montra sa jolie quenotte à la cantonade…

Dans son coin, Monsieur Sacquet sourit devant ce tableau à la fois simple et touchant. Les humains, étaient parfois capables de beaux usages, n'en déplaisent à l'ensemble de la communauté des Hobbits, lesquels se méfiaient d'eux comme de la peste…enfin…sauf les clients de « _L'auberge du_ _dragon vert_ » !

Comme il ne subsistait plus la moindre fleur dans toute _La Comté_, Chaperon eut la bonne idée d'en confectionner avec du papier parchemin que Bilbon lui fournit en grande quantité. Il fallait la voir, attablée, ses petites menottes toutes à leurs travaux, virevoltantes avec une extrême habileté dans les airs. Bien entendu, Orlyänne fut mise à contribution. Au début, l'elfine eut beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller dans ce genre de création typiquement féminine, aussi dut-elle s'y reprendre un nombre incalculable de fois, mais que n'aurait-elle point fait pour sa _pitïl ninïl !_

La veille de la cérémonie, l'on ôta les meubles de la grande salle à manger, on les entassa dans les chambres, on couvrit le sol de tapis, les fleurs de papiers furent mêlées à des branches de sapin que Zorgûnn et Jack étaient allés couper près de la frontière du pays, et auxquelles Opéca avait entrelacés des rubans de satin blanc. Partout des bougies avaient été disposées prêtes à être consumées.

Le tout formait un merveilleux décor pour la scène qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Chacun se félicita pour les tâches accomplies, et Chaperon fut louée pour son abnégation à faire de ce jour, le plus beau de la vie d'Olana. Cette dernière, n'avait pas été autorisée à prendre part aux préparatifs. Cela devait demeurer, jusqu'à la dernière minute, une surprise. Il était donc heureux qu'elle habitat dans cet autre « _trou _», de Hobbit dont l'appellation ravissait à chaque fois une Chaperon plus grivoise que jamais. Alachnÿ ne manquait jamais de relever ce fait, se félicitant d'avoir pris part, à cette « _aventure faribolesque_ ! » comme il aimait à la nommer, même si cette expression ne figurait pas encore dans le lexique de vocabulaire.

Après le souper du soir qui fut léger et courtois, du moins jusqu'au moment où Alachnÿ orienta la direction de la conversation dans sa direction, on laissa ces joyeux drilles à leurs drôleries et le Seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf et Sa Majesté Thranduil, sortirent prendre l'air. Fumer le bon tabac de _La Comté_ pour le magicien, confier sa joie pour Cirdan, et être à l'écoute de ses aînées pour le roi dont la grandeur s'était effacée, au profit d'une humilité inhabituelle chez cet ellon taciturne :

Cirdan : Vos pensées Thranduil voilent votre regard. Je sais ce qui vous préoccupe, mais…vous n'étiez pas en mesure de contrer votre destin ! Neryëlle apposera son pardon sur vos actes.

Gandalf : Il n'en sera sans doute pas de même pour les clans elfiques, mais, même ma magie ne peut lutter contre la force de votre amour.

Thranduil : Mes pensées, ce soir, sont à Neryëlle. Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ceci…

Gabriel sortit de l'ombre. Lui qui, ces derniers temps, s'était volontairement mis en retrait afin de préparer, dans le recueillement, la future cérémonie :

Gabriel : Il y a un temps pour tout _Majesté_. Laissez libre cours à vos pensées. Qu'en un lieu elles s'envolent afin de n'y point s'enliser dans l'aigreur et regrets. J'apposerai, moi-même, un voile d'apaisement sur la souffrance de Neryëlle. Mes pensées rejoignent les vôtres, leurs bienfaits se dispenseront dans le royaume de Mandos. Ne craignez point ce que vous appelez de tous vos vœux Majesté. C'est lorsque nous nous sentons bien qu'il nous faut intensifier nos prières, lors de passages plus difficiles dans notre existence, le retour de notre Foi nous apaisera. Le moment est venu de préparer votre chemin de vie. Il prendra une direction différente dès demain, mais n'en rencontrera pas moins d'écueils, comme pour tout engagement. Joignez vos mains aux miennes, je vous prie, car je vous apporte en ce jour, ce pain qui est amour et va nourrir votre corps, comme l'amour sublimé qui est vôtre.

L'archange sortit de sa poche, un petit disque blanc, et rond qu'il approcha des lèvres du monarque :

Gabriel : Par Son intercession, je bénie votre amour et votre esprit. Mangez, car ceci est Son amour, et celui d'Olana réunis. Qu'il en soit ainsi, pour les siècles des siècles.

Thranduil, entrouvrit les lèvres. Gabriel y introduit cette étrange chose et il sentit fondre sur sa langue l'obole qui venait de lui être faite. L'archange ne quittait pas ce sourire apaisant dont Gandalf et le Seigneur Cirdan se repaissaient à loisir. Il y avait tant de douceur chez cet être…

Au loin, le Seigneur Valrïn et Dàin, furent touchés par la grâce de cet être dont la grandeur se devinait à chacun de ses pas.

Aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu, Gabriel se retira.

Il flotta dans l'air cet irrésistible parfum de…sainteté.

Du haut du **_Taniquetil, Manwë et Varda_**, se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les enfants d'**_Illuvàtar_**avaient, eux aussi, sentis les bienfaits de ces paroles. Le temps, était venu, pour eux, d'assembler leurs esprits, communiant leur foi avec celle de l'archange.

**_Pour les guider…les enfants devaient, parfois, être pris par la main…_**

La nuit précédant la cérémonie, le roi réintégra le logis de Bilbon, laissant sa fiancée avec ses amies comme le voulait la tradition des humains. La robe d'Olana, fin prête, se voulait simple, mais à son image.

Oïlinn avait apporté dans son bagage, une pièce de tissu semblable à du voile irisé, ainsi que des vêtements pour le monarque, comme il le lui avait été précisé dans le message apporté par Roäc.

Amélie pensait à lui en recouvrir la tête comme toute mariée traditionnelle, ce à quoi, Olana avait répondu d'un ton péremptoire :

Olana : Non ! Pas cette fois-ci Amélie ! Je ne dissimulerai pas, derrière ce paravent de fausse pudeur, un amour dont je suis si fière. Je porterai haut et fort mon engagement devant Mon Roi.

Et Amélie de pleurer de plus belle…

Opéca : Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer la vieille !

Chaperon Rose : Laisse donc à ces rivières, le soin de déborder de leurs lits ma brune amie ? Elles n'en laveront que mieux, les affronts dont ma choupinette a tant souffert.

Amélie : Oh, comme c'était ben beau !

Chaperon Rose : Je me sens si excitée, que j'en arriverais à déclamer toutes les poésies du monde…_le cul à l'air !_

Le final de cette déclaration haute en couleur, provoqua une hilarité sans nom. Il fallait apporter la légèreté là où une intense émotion étreignait les cœurs…aussi, tout ce qui compta de féminin dans cette assemblée, c'est-à-dire la majorité, hoqueta de plaisir face à ces mots offerts avec tant d'innocence. Même Oilïnn, pourtant si prompte à domestiquer les moindres de ses pensées.

Au loin, les mâles entendirent ces rires libérés avec la candeur de leurs conditions et des sourires fleurirent sur tous les visages :

Mic Mac : Et ben, elles ont l'air de bien s'marrer les frangines !

Alachnÿ : Je devine, sous ces démonstrations de plaisir, l'intervention de notre Chaperon Rose.

Prince Charmant : J'y mettrai ma main à couper moi aussi. Vos affirmations, magicien, sont toujours à déguster de la meilleure des façons !

Alachnÿ : Ca y est ? Nous en sommes à mon admiration ? Il est grand temps que tous apprécient les louanges que vous me portez, farfadet ! Alors, allez-y Prince et n'en omettez aucunes, je vous prie. Ceci étant dit, je dois reconnaitre, qu'un élan d'affection me porte à vos côtés en ce glorieux moment. Je me sens le roi de ce monde, comme du miens d'ailleurs. Bien, ensuite, je vous propose un petit entrainement au fabuleux concours d'éructation que je m'apprête à livrer demain !

Jack : Ouais, ben tu vas oublier ça vite fait l'magicos ! Déjà qu'on passe pour des pouilleux, j'voudrais pas être mis dans l'sac des pouilleux affublés de tares indignes !

Alachnÿ : Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces conneries ?

Jack : Eh ! C'est ma réplique fétiche ça !

Nimïel : Jack, je te félicite pour cette formule dont il me plaira d'en garder, très longtemps, un souvenir vivace.

Prince Charmant : Nimïel…je bois vos paroles !

Alachnÿ : Et moi je compte bien hydrater mon gosier, avec autre chose que des fariboles rocambolesques. Monsieur Sacquet, je vous prie, veuillez rendre un hommage tonitruant au plus grand magicien que la terre ait porté à l'aide d'un peu de ce lait mousseux à souhait dont je me délecte avec la ferveur qui est mienne. Si quelques gouttes pouvaient échoir à mon gros tas de chat, il n'aurait pas assez de sa misérable vie pour vous en remercier !

Matouba : Serait-ce le cas, ou ne le serait-ce pas ? Devrais-je croquer mon Maître, où ne le devrais-je point ?

Alachnÿ : Essaie, et il ne sera pas exclu que tu ne termines en carpette !

Et la troupe réintégra le logis du semi-homme.

La robe d'Olana se passa donc d'un voile de mariée. Il fut, cependant, intégré dans la conception du vêtement. De style Empire, ce qui conférait au galbe de sa poitrine, un écrin de choix, la délicate popeline, trouvée sur le marché de _Hobbitebourg,_ fit merveille dans les mains d'Amélie. Ce tissu dont la chaîne* était de soie, et la trame* en laine lustrée, offrait des petites cottes dans le sens de la largeur, lui conférant une certaine rigidité, qui amplifia le volume du vêtement.

Couleur _Lilas_, cette délicate teinte, rehaussait le teint de porcelaine d'Olana. Agrémentée de manches longues, cette création apportait à l'ensemble un côté précieux sans verser dans l'ostentatoire. Des rubans de velours rouges rubis, soulignait le dessous du décolleté avec juste ce qu'il fallait de discrétion. Le contour du vêtement, particulièrement flatteur pour son corps, allongeait sa silhouette parfaite.

La jeune femme n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

L'on profita de la soirée pour se remémorer moult péripéties, souvenirs drôles et d'autres où s'invitaient la nostalgie. Orlyänne ne fut pas avare en confidences sur les traditions de son peuple et notamment sur celle de la nuit de noces…toutes les femmes présentent plaignirent ces mâles dont la volonté d'accommoder leurs vies avec ces furies, auraient dû être louée au firmament de la gloire !

Puis au moment où l'obscurité tendait à disparaitre pour laisser sa place au soleil, les femmes s'endormirent, la tête emplie de jolies confessions…

Le soleil brilla une bonne partie de la journée avant, en début d'après-midi, de disparaître derrière un voile grisâtre. Le ciel se chargeait en nuages lourds. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la neige tomberait dans la soirée.

Chez Monsieur Sacquet, les préparatifs occupèrent une bonne partie de ses hôtes. Olana demeura dans l'autre habitation jusqu'au moment de rejoindre son fiancé pour la cérémonie.

Jack, Aliénor et Zorgûnn, les trois amis inséparables et toujours soucieux du bien-être de leur amie, inspectèrent les environs de _La Comté _ une dernière fois avant le mariage. Sur leurs robustes montures, tous trois chevauchaient sous couvert des arbres. Il fallait se montrer prudent…mais il n'y eu rien à signaler.

Cette tranquillité tombait à point nommé. Cela évitait aux curieux de venir fouiner dans le secteur comme se plaisait à le dire Jack. Zogûnn, habitué à ces climats, se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

La neige était son élément et sa sensibilité elfique l'amenait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard dans ce brusque changement météorologique. Ce n'était point anodin, ni naturel. D'autres forces que la nature elle-même en était le chef d'orchestre.

Les gâteaux préparés par Olana et Mic Mac, furent apportés dans le logis de Bilbon par une pétillante Chaperon :

Chaperon Rose : Cul de Sac…je ne lasserai jamais de cette appellation Monsieur Bilbon Petitou. Vous pouvez vous enorgueillir de posséder là, une bien belle maisonnée…ou…trou, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Voilà, voilà, je retourne bien vite auprès de mes pipounettes. Ils nous restent tant de choses à faire…à commencer par vanter tout le bien que nous pensons de nos charmants porteurs de boules ici présent ! Mais avant il me faut dire un mot à Gabriel auparavant.

Prince Charmant : Vous allez trouver cela bien étrange Chaperon, mais nous ne l'avons guère aperçut ces dernières heures. Il se trouve dans sa chambre et n'en bouge pas !

Chaperon Rose : Voyons, petit Prince, un archange à d'autres charges que celle d'admirer ta jolie bobine ! Tes cheveux sont magnifiques mon chou.

Prince Charmant : Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, tantôt, alors que je les brossais avec moult attention.

Chaperon Rose : Tu ne changeras jamais !

Chaperon Rose du réitérer son appel deux fois avant que l'autorisation d'entrer ne lui fut octroyé. L'archange se tenait assis dans le fauteuil, abîmé dans une profonde réflexion :

Chaperon Rose : Bonjour mon Gabinou. Permettez-moi cette familiarité…encore une fois, avant que votre devoir ne vous élève vers quelques hauteurs où je crains de ne pouvoir vous suivre. Je souhaitais…

Gabriel : Je sais…vos propos ont parfois de quoi m'interpeller, mais votre cœur déborde d'un amour sincère pour vos amis.

Chaperon Rose : Ouh ! Mais j'ai bien fait de passer par ici moi ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre Olana. Vous connaissez mon avis sur la vaste question du mariage, mais concernant celui-ci…je dois admettre qu'il serait bien l'un des seuls à être en mesure d'inverser mon opinion. Que cette cérémonie soit un merveilleux souvenir pour ma choupette et pour…nous tous. Je vous aime bien Gabinou…bien, je file avant de devenir trop sentimentale…bouhh ! Vite !

Gabriel : Je n'ai jamais oublié pourquoi je vous ai choisi pour vivre cette aventure Damoiselle Chaperon Rose. Les cœurs les plus purs se dissimulent parfois sous d'étranges apparences.

La jeune femme demeura un moment immobile, fixant l'être de lumière avec intensité, avant de sortir et refermer doucement le battant de la porte. Luthïen l'attendait dans le couloir :

Luthïen : Tu m'as manqué ma puce.

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui ? Eh bien pas à moi !

Luthïen : Te cacheras-tu éternellement derrière ce paravent de déni ?

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi me cacherais-je ?

Luthïen : J'ai bien vu tous ces efforts déployés pour ton amie. Tu es une étrange humaine, aussi déroutante qu'attirante.

Chaeperon Rose : Voilà ! Je suis tout çà et plus encore. Et maintenant, laisse-moi vaquer à mes occupations…tu me ralentis dans mes tâches.

Luthïen : Oui, je te libère.

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, un air boudeur sur ses jolis traits :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, et puis zut !

Dans un élan passionné, elle se colla contre son ellon, ronronnant comme un petit félin :

Luthïen : Tu ne pourras pas toujours lutter contre tes démons, petit bout de femme.

Chaperon Rose : Mes démons et moi, nous entendons très bien.

Luthïen : Bien sûr ma puce…jusqu'au jour où ils finiront par te nuire. Les contenir ne suffira bientôt plus… il te faudra les combattre.

Chaperon Rose : Mais tu le fais exprès ? Ne me gâche pas cette magnifique jour…

Elle sentit la main de l'elfe l'empoigner par la nuque et coller son visage contre le sien. Ses lèvres firent le reste et elles le firent très bien puisque bientôt, leur baiser devint passionné, au point de devoir y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne dégénère :

Chaperon Rose : C'est malin !

Luthïen : Quoi ?

Chaperon Rose : Tu viens d'éveiller mon désir. Corniaud !

Luthïen : Mais quelle jolie nouvelle. T'ais-je déjà dis combien je te trouvais…

Chaperon Rose : Attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Luthïen : _Bandante !_

Le compliment de l'ellon fit des merveilles. La jeune femme renouvela son baiser et s'enfuit sans se retourner de sa démarche si particulière.

**_Pour toujours et à jamais… _**

Opéca se hâtait d'accrocher dans la chevelure d'Olana, deux ou trois fleurs confectionnées avec les chutes de tissu de sa robe. Piquées çà et là, elles accentuaient le côté champêtre de la cérémonie.

Penser qu'un monarque prendrait femme sur ces terres relevait, de l'incroyable.

Nerveuse, la jeune femme ne cessait de s'invectiver :

Opéca : Oh, quelle cruche je fais ! Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons mon amie, ce n'est rien, laisse-moi terminer.

Un coup discret, frappé à la porte de la maisonnée attira l'attention d'Orlyänne. A moitié courbée, la grande elfine alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait Monsieur Sacquet, aussi apprêté que pour fêter le Nouvel An, il portait un petit paquet dans sa main droite :

Bilbon : Bonsoir. Oh…je dérange ?

Orlyänne : Pas du tout petite moitié d'homme. Qui voulez-vous voir ?

Bilbon : Serait-il possible de…

Chaperon Rose apparut dans un tourbillon de dentelles et froufrous :

Chaperon Rose : Orlyänne, j'avais dit aucun porteur de …bon, que désirez-vous Monsieur Petitou ?

Bilbon : Puis-je m'entretenir quelques instants avec Dame Olana ?

Chaperon Rose : Pas encore Dame mon ami. Cela sera pour tout à l'heure et surtout pour cette nuit….bibliquement j'entends ! Oh, là, là, je me sens si…allez, suivez-moi.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la future mariée, le semi-homme laissa choir un hoquet de stupeur :

Bilbon : Oh…je…vous êtes…magnifique…je ne trouve plus…mes mots.

Elle tendit ses mains vers lui :

Olana : Je vous remercie Bilbon. C'est si gentil à vous de me rendre visite.

Bilbon : Eh bien…c'est un peu délicat…je ne sais comment vous dire…je souhaiterais vous offrir ceci.

Il tendit maladroitement le petit paquet qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Surprise elle le dévisagea un moment avant de délier le ruban et d'ouvrir la boîte. A l'intérieur s'y trouvait une très jolie broche représentant un oiseau. Finement ciselée, elle accueillait en son centre, un rubis représentant le cœur de l'animal, tandis que les plumes formaient de magnifiques arabesques en or. Emue, Olana ne sut quoi dire. Seuls ses yeux se remplirent d'une reconnaissance éperdue :

Olana : C'est si beau…mais je ne…

Bilbon : J'insiste Dame Olana. Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, vous et moi, mais je vois un bel avenir pour vous et ce présent, ce sera un peu de ma _Comté_ qu'il me plaira de vous voir porter. Je…enfin…je vous estime Dame Olana. Plus que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer.

Olana prit le Hobbit contre son cœur, une larme roula sur sa joue :

Chaperon Rose : Ah non ! Il absolument interdit de faire pleurer la mariée voyons ! Elle doit garder ses larmes pour tout à l'heure mon ami.

Bilbon : Oh…oui, bien sûr ! Ou avais-je la tête !

Orlyänne : _Rïrrkpout arddarrn kalienska !_ (Là où elle souhaite se trouver !)

Il se retira à reculons, un timide sourire sur ses lèvres :

Olana : Moi aussi, je vous estime Monsieur Sacquet…puissions-nous emprisonner dans nos cœurs ce magnifique souvenir…merci !

Il fut temps de se mettre en route vers Cul de Sac. Chacune eut un mot pour Olana, et ce dernier fut offert avec plus de générosité que n'en portait ce monde :

Aliénor : Je te souhaite de connaitre enfin le bonheur dont tu as tant rêvé Olana. Aimez-vous à n'en plus pouvoir. Seuls compteront ces moments-là…aucuns autres.

Opéca : Voilà, elle a tout résumé. Sois heureuse et comblée ma belle Olana. Ton rêve est à porté de main. Ne le lâche pas !

Orlyänne : Bien dit et si ton roi…(un doigt levé en signe d'avertissement, l'elfine plissait son regard), te délaisse ou ne te satisfait pas…je lui apprendrai les bonnes manières selon nos magnifiques lois matriarcales ! Cela devrait le faire réfléchir !

Olana se mit à rire :

Amélie : Ma p'tiote brioche…ma fifille…

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre….

Chaperon Rose : Opéca, mon amie, prévois un torchon pour notre mama. Quelque chose me dit, qu'il faudra en éponger des pluies de larmes ! Olana, ma choupette, je te souhaite d'être, enfin, et ce une bonne fois pour toute, heureuse et surtout…comblée par ce beau mâle aux multiples aptitudes physiques….ouh ! j'en tremble d'émotions !

Opéca : Laisse-là tranquille avec tes recommandations d'obsédée !

La petite elfine Oilïnn, jusqu'ici silencieuse, s'avança timidement vers la jeune femme :

Oilïnn : Dame Olana, je me fais la porte-parole de l'ensemble de mon peuple…je sais que la plupart d'entre nous ne comprennent pas, mais lorsqu'ils vous connaitront mieux, ils ne pourront que vous aimer d'avantage. Vous êtes l'avenir de _Sa Majesté_. Je ne l'avais vu si épris, si heureux… vous lui avez insufflé une nouvelle vie. Il est des destins que seuls les Valar sont en droit de connaitre. Vous êtes entre leurs mains, il ne peut en être autrement. Que cet amour vous sauve, comme il a sauvé le roi !

Après maintes effusions, toutes ces femmes se mirent en route. La neige ralentit leurs allures, mais elles finirent par franchir le seuil de Cul de Sac. Orlyänne tenait dans ses bras la mariée afin que celle-ci ne se salisse point. Dans le vestibule, l'on prodigua les dernières vérifications sur la tenue d'Olana. Sur le rebord d'un fauteuil, Roäc admirait la future du roi, puis il sautilla jusqu'à ses pieds. Le duvet, au-dessus de sa tête, était tout ébouriffé. Elle prit le corbeau dans ses mains, et de ses longs doigts fins, en corrigea l'ordonnancement.

Ses gros yeux jaunes cerclé de noir ne la quittaient pas du regard. Le vieux corbeau à qui l'on avait tant confié de missions demeurait immobile devant l'une de plus belles femmes qui lui eut été donné de contempler. Il frotta doucement son bec contre la paume de sa main…elle caressa son plumage…le portât à sa hauteur avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses plumes lissées.

Il régnait à l'intérieur de l'habitation une atmosphère de douceur et de piété. Chacun tenait sa place. Seul Zorgûnn, l'ellon à la discrétion légendaire, attendait sur le seuil du grand salon. C'était lui, qu'Olana avait choisit pour la mener devant l'autel. Emu par cette distinction particulière, ce compagnon d'aventures avait dû patienter un long moment avant de retrouver sa voix et lui confier combien cet honneur le rendait fier.

Chaperon Rose prit Roäc dans l'une de ses mains et plaça le bouquet de roses en parchemin, lié de ruban rouge dans celles de son amie. Zorgûnn s'approcha, s'inclina devant elle et lui montra son bras.

Elle glissa le sien à l'intérieur. L'ellon lui sourit.

Lui qui d'ordinaire se contentait d'observer, voire, de prêter main forte à ses amis, prit à cœur cette mission exceptionnelle, car pour lui, elle l'était. Chère à son cœur, Olana avait pris une place particulière dans la vie de l'elfe. Il la sentait fébrile…il baisa son front et la rassura d'un sourire. Leurs pensées se joignirent et lentement comme pour en apprécier chaque seconde qui devait se graver à tout jamais dans leurs cœurs, les deux amis remontèrent la courte allée bordée de décorations.

IL était là. Tourné vers elle. Aussi beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Sa magnifique chevelure blonde tombant avec grâce de chaque côté de ses épaules, un habit de velours pourpre tels qu'en portaient les rois. Les couturiers de Mirkwood avaient eut le temps de terminer son vêtement, pas celui d'Olana, mais ce n'était pas le plus important car il l'a découvrit encore plus sublime dans sa robe que la création qu'il avait imaginé pour elle.

Le regard empli de fierté, le monarque ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa fiancée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'assemblée. Tous les convives semblait saisi d'une intense émotion qu'il fut impossible de retranscrire tant elle étreignait le cœur de chacun.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Gabriel entonna un chant dont les tonalités heurtèrent les sensibilités. Les larmes s'invitèrent dans les yeux d'Olana dont la résistance semblait sur le point de céder.

Elle leurs octroya une entière liberté. Jamais mariée ne fut plus admirée. Peu nombreuses étaient les histoires d'elfes et de mortels qui, poussés par un sentiment payé de retour, connurent le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Pour eux, ce fut la grâce d'un amour partagé sous le sceau de leur foi. Il en allait ainsi en ce monde…

Soudain, l'on crut entendre un écho au chant de Gabriel…

Bilbon s'éloigna de la pièce, et entrouvrit la porte d'entrée…

Les chants devenaient distincts. Ils semblaient pénétrer dans toutes les pièces de la maisonnée.

Des voix pures, se mêlèrent à d'autres aux tonalités plus graves. Deux langues étaient chantées et l'on crut reconnaitre du latin et de l'elfique entremêlés. Thranduil auréolé de cet amour divin, tentait d'en localiser la source, mais les voix se jouaient de sa curiosité, entrant, sortant, tourbillonnant dans la pièce les enveloppant de leurs bienfaits…

Devant _Cul de Sac,_ _Fimbron_ et _Sylvebarbe_ se baissait avec difficulté afin d'apercevoir un peu de la cérémonie. Bilbon sursauta à la vue de leurs gros yeux globuleux, avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de son logis.

Il serait dit que ce mariage devait être vécu par beaucoup…

Des cieux se déversèrent de magnifiques flocons poudreux. Ce fut une vision enchanteresse.

A l'intérieur, Zorgûnn approchait du monarque devant lequel il s'inclina. L'archange prit la parole :

Gabriel : Qui offre cette femme à ce monarque ?

Zorgûnn : Moi, Zorgûnn, fils de _Zarchän_, offre cette femme…mon amie…Olana à _Sa Majesté Thranduil_, roi des elfes Sylvestres.

Le roi prit la main d'Olana que Zorgûnn invitait à saisir, avant que ce dernier ne se retire à reculons. Gabriel, sa magnifique chevelure scindée en deux parties d'une parfaite égalité, se tenait droit. Son sourire énigmatique s'amplifia à la vue de sa protégée :

Gabriel: Mon petit Séraphin ... **_A votre amour éternel! Fui loin de l'époque avenir qui est passé, le présent, il est de votre _**devoir. (Mon amour pour toi eternel est! Le Passe un FUI, l'avenir est absent, le présente à toi Est.)

Olana : **_Gabriel in corde meo et anima in perpetuum !_** (Gabriel dans mon cœur et dans mon âme pour l'éternité !)

Les bras de l'archange s'entrouvrirent, les paumes de ses mains offertes aux cieux :

Gabriel _: Nous sommes réunis, en ce jour, pour unir cette femme et ce roi, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Que soit loués les noms du Très Haut et d'Illuvàtar, pères de tous les enfants de nos deux mondes. Nous les bénissons, ainsi que les mers, les terres, les fleuves et toutes les créatures qui s'y trouvent. _

_Deux de ces enfants se sont rencontrés, appréciés et aimés. Ensemble, ils béniront vos noms dans la suite des siècles._

_Olana, femme vaillante dont l'abnégation a porté ses pas jusqu'à ces terres, nous te louons, toi qui plus précieuse que les perles, à su trouver l'amour que tu espérais depuis si longtemps. En ton sein, il demeure et se nourrit de celui de cet être pour qui son destin se joue en ces lieux. Qui pouvait la trouver ? Sa Majesté Thranduil…car ta voix et douce, et son visage est beau. Ton bien-aimé est à toi, comme tu es à lui. Cette Obsession commune est implacable comme l'abîme. Ses flammes sont brûlantes, c'est un feu divin ! La pluie ne peut éteindre l'amour, les fleuves ne l'emporteront pas, seul le feu de la foudre divine alimentera l'âtre où se consumera votre passion._

_Majesté, celui qui aime sa femme, s'aime soi-même. L'on en prend soin comme de sa propre vie, l'on protège son existence, comme l'on protège la sienne, l'on nourrit cet amour comme le fruit qui naîtra du vôtre._

_Cette union conjugale ne sera jamais profanée, car, je vous le dis, ces enfants sont bénis. Qu'il en soit ainsi !_

_Aimer est bon, mais c'est aussi difficile. Protéger, ne sera guère aisé, mais c'est aussi par votre courage que vous y parviendrez. _

_L'amour d'un être humain pour un autre, un roi elfe pour toi mon petit séraphin, sera le plus bel hommage rendu à chacune de votre condition. Soyez forts, l'un pour l'autre, sachez mêler vos différences et enrichir vos esprits._

_Une vie se présente à l'orée de vos pas. Engagez-vous à les accorder afin de vous engager avec votre amour, votre foi, et votre abnégation._

_S'il existait, en ce monde une personne émettant un avis contraire et souhaitant rompre des vœux sur le point d'être prononcés, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !_

Un long silence se fit l'écho de ces mots…

Un être entra…

Il était grand, portait de longs cheveux blonds…dans son regard se lisait la joie de retrouver sa protégée.

Irmo s'avança près de Gabriel. Tous les êtres présents s'inclinèrent.

Le Vala prit la main d'Olana dans la sienne. Il s'exprima en valarin :

_Irmo : La petite fille de jadis est enfin heureuse, elle a trouvé son roi._

_Olana : Elle l'a trouvé pour toujours et à jamais._

Les oreilles elfiques souffrirent quelque peu des intonations désagréables de cette langue particulière, ce qui n'empêcha personne d'admirer la magnificence de l'enfant d'Eru.

Il prit place aux côtés de Gabriel et sourit aux futurs époux…

_Je lèverai ma lance sur toi !_

Dans la forteresse de _Gundabad_, _Asmodée_ rugit sa colère comme l'on vomit la bile. Ses hurlements effrayèrent les orques parqués dans les sous-sols près des forges. Azog lui-même ne sut quelle attitude adopter.

Qu'arrivait-il à cet être ?

Pourquoi ces cris ?

L'ange noir, déplia ses ailes. Il fallait interrompre cette odieuse cérémonie.

Gravissant les marches en courant, il atteignit l'une des terrasses surplombant les abîmes de cette construction.

Ce fut alors qu'il LE vit.

En lévitation au-dessus d'un pic rocheux faisant face à l'endroit où il se trouvait, _Mickaël_ avait déployé ses immenses ailes. Son armure d'or brillait sous le pâle rayon de soleil pour un temps encore, présent dans les cieux.

L'ange de protection, symbole de justice, de force, de paix, de sécurité et de clarté dans toute vie, n'eut qu'à lever sa lance de feu. Sa lumière aveugla le démon qui poussa un hurlement en vociférant :

Asmodée: _Ah, zut_ (Ah! Maudit) _Je vais prendre tout _cela! (Je prendrai tout d'elle!)

Mickaël : _Parces ! Redit ! Parete meo ordine._ (Détournes le regard ! Rentre ! Prends acte de mon ordre.)

Asmodée : _Quando avremo fiinito, sistemero la faccenda a mode moi_. (Quand tout sera fini, je réglerai ça à ma façon.)

Mickaël : _Mi occupero di te, demone !_ (Je m'occuperai de toi, démon !)

Asmodée : _Usque ad ultimum spiritum draco thesaurum defendit ?_ (Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, le dragon protège son trésor ?)

Mickaël : _Si !_ (Oui !)

Asmodée:? Si vous pouvez entendre mes pensées, cela signifie qu'il sait que je veux la baiser (? Si Elle Peut entender that Je Pense, Est-ce que je ai envie Qu'elle sait de la baiser)

Mickaël : _Domine, labia mea aperies et os meum annonciabit lauden tuam._ (Seigneur, ouvre mes lèvres et ma bouche proclamera ta louange.)

Il s'ensuivit, d'un côté, comme de l'autre, de longues litanies émergeant du Bien, auquel le Mal répondit par des paroles ordurières. Cependant, l'archange, craint par les puissants des _Enfers,_ demeura le plus fort. _Asmodée_, dissimulé à l'intérieur de la forteresse afin d'éviter la lumière émanant de _Mickaël_, continuait de vociférer moult insultes en hurlant.

Azog, que la curiosité parait d'un voile de courage, sortit de la forteresse par une porte dérobée donnant sur la vallée. Aux alentours, aucun mouvement suspect n'attira son attention, mais il entendit des cris, bientôt suivis par des paroles dans la langue étrangère de l'être ailé.

Il leva son visage vers le ciel. Face au sommet du _Mont Gundabad_, une étrange lumière, étincelait comme de l'or en fusion. Il laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter à cette luminosité et lorsque ce fut le cas, son regard acéré distingua un autre être ailé faisant face à la forteresse. Il semblait tenir en main un long bâton, à moins que cela ne fût une…lance. Même l'arme flamboyait ! L'être la tenait fermement devant lui en représailles…

Il naquit sur le visage d'Azog un vilain sourire. Savoir qu'un être pouvait tenir tête à ce monstre ailé, ne lui était pas indifférent.

Qui étaient ces créatures ? De quel monde venaient-elles ?

C'était une certitude, à présent, aucune des deux ne provenait de cette Terre. Cette évidence provoqua chez lui diverses interrogations…malheureusement, aucune réponse ne lui serait offerte et ces mystères demeureraient encore un moment dans la noirceur.

Gabriel prit la main droite d'Olana, comme celle du roi, puis il invita le Seigneur Cirdan, qui se plaça aux côtés de Thranduil, et le Seigneur Valrïn qui se tint à la gauche de la jeune femme :

Seigneur Cirdan : _Nai Eru lye mànata !_ (Que le Grand Créateur vous bénisse !)

Seigneur Valrïn : _Nä Ebereth vena le nà elenath din sila erin rad o chuil lin ! _(Puisse Ebereth vous protéger puissent ses étoiles briller le long du chemin de votre vie !)

Emue, Olana s'adressa, d'une petite voix, aux deux Seigneurs elfiques :

Olana : _Hannon le._ (Merci)

Le souverain s'inclina, à son tour, devant eux. La reconnaissance se lisait dans ses yeux…la fierté aussi. Dàin s'approcha. Sur un coussin de velours rouge, était disposé les deux bagues de mariage. Olana ouvrit de grands yeux. La brillance de l'or, se refléta dans son regard translucide. Les bougies disposées un peu de partout en rehaussèrent l'éclat.

Thranduil prit la main d'Olana, lui ôta la bague d'argent, symbole de ses fiançailles et la remit au roi Dàin, avant d'accomplir le même acte pour lui. Les deux bijoux furent enveloppés dans un voile avant de disparaitre dans une bourse de velours noir.

Gabriel reprit la parole :

Gabriel : Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?

Olana et Thranduil : Oui !

Gabriel : En vous engageant dans la voie du mariage, vous vous promettez amour mutuel et respect. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ?

Dans le regard d'Olana passa un voile de tristesse :

Olana : Pour celle qu'il me reste à vivre…Oui !

Thranduil : Pour celle que nous vivrons ensemble…Oui !

Gabriel : Êtes-vous disposés à assumer ensemble votre destin ?

Olana et Thranduil : Oui !

Gabriel : Echangez vos consentements mes enfants…

Le roi prit la bague en or et la tint entre ses doigts. Il abandonna son regard dans celui de sa future épouse, laquelle laissa échapper ses larmes :

Thranduil : Moi, Thranduil, Roi des elfes Sylvestres, je vous reçois Olana comme épouse. Je vous promets de rester fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour vous aimer tous les jours de notre vie.

Il prit la bague et la plaça sur l'index de sa main droite.

A son tour, Olana prit la parole. Elle tenta de discipliner sa respiration, se tourna vers ses amis, leur adressa un signe.

Amélie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Aliénor retenait difficilement les siennes et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers jack, elle eut la surprise de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Leurs mains se lièrent.

Chaperon Rose, la tête droite, ne bougeait pas. Sa poitrine se soulevait en un mouvement rapide. Sa lutte pour se contrôler devenait impossible. Luthïen se plaça derrière elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras, et ses lèvres posées tout contre son oreille lui offrit deux mots dont il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer, un jour, à une femme :

Luthien: _Tye Melin ..._

La main de Chaperon se posa sur le bras de l'elfe, elle baissa les paupières et le flot qu'elle tentait d'endiguer, s'écoula sans aucune retenue.

Olana offrit à tous ses amis un magnifique sourire, et ce dernier s'attarda sur Mic Mac, lequel pleurait déjà depuis le début de la cérémonie, puis elle prononça son consentement :

Olana : Moi, Olana, je vous reçois, Mon aimé, Thranduil, comme époux et je vous promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour vous aimer tous les jours de notre vie.

A son tour, elle inséra la bague sur le doigt de son époux…

Gabriel prit leurs deux mains, les assemblèrent et posa les siennes au-dessus et en dessous. Il psalmodia un chant avant de bénir cette union :

Irmo : Je vous unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ce que le _Très Haut_ et _Illuvàtar_ viennent d'unir, nul ne pourra le désunir. Ainsi en ont-ils décidé ! Soyez bénis par cet amour divin. Aimez-vous !

Les deux époux, se firent face, et ils scellèrent leur union d'un baiser.

L'on pu, enfin, laisser libre cours à la joie et les félicitations fusèrent de toutes part. Irmo, Gandalf et Gabriel, se retirèrent à l'écart. Ce bonheur signait une nouvelle ère pour ce monde, du moins l'espérait-il.

Pour Olana, ce n'était qu'embrassades, pleurs, sourires mêlés, pour le roi, la déférence était de mise, mais le protocole avait été allégé. L'amour pouvait se dispenser de belles manières, seuls comptaient ce bonheur enivrant dont tous souhaitaient se repaître.

Olana et Thranduil sortirent rendre un hommage vibrant aux deux Ents demeurés devant la porte de la maisonnée. Leurs gros yeux brillaient d'une intense émotion et Fimbron se sentit de chanter une longue…très longue chanson…

Entre ces dignes représentants de la forêt de _Fangorn_, se tenait _Äthor,_ le dragon blanc. Sa grosse tête pourvue d'une belle fourrure blanche, s'inclina vers l'épouse du roi. Son regard de dragon passa de l'un à l'autre et sa voix grave sortit du fond de sa gorge :

Äthor _: Soyez heureux. Cette nuit est vôtre ! Ton époux et toi êtes sous notre protection. Le bonheur se lit sur ton visage petite Olana…_

Après les félicitations d'usages, Irmo et Äthor rejoignirent les Terres sacrées de Valinor. Il restait un acte d'importance à accomplir pour le roi.

Son union charnelle avec son épouse. Cet acte signerait définitivement son mariage avec Olana.

_Pion empoisonné…_

Dans la salle du trône, Satan, festoyait avec ses démons. Lilith, assise sur la cuisse du Maître, caressait de sa langue fourchue, le lobe de son oreille.

Une cacophonie innommable régnait dans cette pièce sombre où des chandelles noires brûlaient en dispersant un parfum lourd.

Soudain, l'ange noir se leva brusquement, déséquilibrant la succube.

Une coupe à la main, qu'il serrait convulsivement, IL quitta son trône sans un mot.

Dans ses yeux rouges s'allumait une lueur que tous reconnurent…la colère !

Aucunes des entitées malfaisantes ne s'aventura à se mettre sur son chemin ? Le plus grand silence régna tandis que chacun baissait son regard à terre.

IL traversa la grande salle dans toute sa longueur, laissant traîner ses ailes noires. Sa queue balaya le sol de marbre avec des mouvements vifs. Une fois seul, IL se dirigea vers ses appartements, claqua la porte, demeura immobile avant de lancer de toute ses forces le verre de cristal noir contre la paroi rocheuse.

Une myriade de morceaux coupants se dispersa dans la pièce alors qu'un rugissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

La colère du Maître fit naître nombre de commérages comme il était d'usages entre tous ces êtres vils et fourbes. Quelle en était la cause ? Cela laissait-il présager des lendemains chaotiques ? Un tel présage les comblaient…

Il y avait tant à détruire !

Il fallut un temps infini avant que Satan, ne retrouve un semblant de calme. Il prit consciencieusement une autre coupe, en or celle-ci, se servit une coupe de vin mêlé au sang des suppliçiés et retrouva le sourire :

Satan : **_Quaeram in nihilum Gabriel !_** (J'irai le chercher dans le néant Gabriel !)

L'on chanta, et l'on dansa jusqu'à s'en étourdir cette nuit-là. Olana et Sa Majesté Thranduil, goûtèrent au fabuleux festin préparé par tous ses amis. Le roi apprécia chacun des efforts dont tous avaient fait preuve.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, le roi et son épouse se retirèrent. Chaperon Rose adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle lui offrit un sourire en retour. Puis le magicien Alachnÿ s'approcha des mariés une coupe de vin dans chacune de ses mains.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, Jack et Zorgûnn se lancèrent un regard…

Alachnÿ : Majesté…veuillez, pour la dernière fois de la soirée, me faire l'honneur, je vous prie, d'accepter cette coupe de vin afin de permettre au plus grand magicien de sa création de vous adresser ses vœux les plus aboutis concernant une union que je vous souhaite flamboyante ! Simple tradition de mon monde _Majesté_…rien de plus, mais cela me tient tant à cœur…cœur vaillant qu'il me plaît de posséder pour le plus grand plaisir de mes amis ici présent !_  
Profitez de cet instant magique des premiers jours pour partir sur le sentier de l'amour au quotidien. Que le respect et l'écoute vous permettent d'attiser sans cesse la flamme que l'on lit dans vos yeux. _

Tous s'observèrent…

Que manigançait encore ce personnage fantasque…

Le roi, trop heureux pour se questionner d'avantage, but la coupe, tout comme Olana, puis tous deux prirent congés des invités. Au moment où elle se tourna, Alachnÿ aperçut, tout comme le lutin qui tira sur la veste du magicien au même moment pour attirer son attention, trois points de sang transparaître sur le tissu de son vêtement.

D'emblée, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme :

Alachnÿ : Olana, je vous souhaite de connaitre la félicité dans votre vie…

Puis sa main descendit sur son omoplate là où la blessure occasionnée par _Asmodée_ réapparaissait. Sa magie contra l'effet du Mal et le sang disparu.

Ensemble, les deux époux sortirent de _Cul de Sac_.

Mic Mac s'approcha du magicien. Son visage était pâle :

Mic Mac : Quèque c'était l'magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Je te conseille de garder ça pour toi. Il est fort à parier que ce n'était qu'un avertissement, et moi, Alachnÿ, le plus grand parmi le plus grand, ait botté en touche ce démon fallacieux. Bien, à présent, reprenons la fête là où elle s'est interrompue.

A moitié rassuré, le lutin se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'entrebâilla, et vit les deux silhouettes s'enfoncer dans la nuit…

Mic Mac : J'te protègerai la frangine…J'le jure devant tous les saints _frusquins_ et tout l'tintouin, et c'est pas un corniaud d'démon qui m'fera peur…enfin…j'espère.

Puis il referma la porte.

A la table des convives, tous portaient un regard accusateur sur le magicien. A l'écart des écoutes indiscrètes, Jack murmura aux oreilles d'Alachnÿ :

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'était ce pataquès que tu nous as fait encore ?

Alachnÿ : De qui parlez-vous mon brave ?

Jack : De qui je parle ? De quelqu'un qui va se prendre un bon coup d'pied au cul s'il répond pas illico à ma question !

Alachnÿ : Jack, votre verve m'étonnera toujours. Ceci dit, j'aime les efforts dont vous faites preuves pour le démontrer, aussi, je vais vous avouer la chose…j'ai offert un toast aux futurs mariés et j'ai pris soin de leur faire un cadeau…MON cadeau de mariage. Je vous laisse deviner lequel !

Prince charmant : Auriez-vous osé ?

Alachnÿ : Prince ! Une telle rapidité de raisonnement me coupe la chique ! Mortecouille ! Boire vous réussi !

Jack : Tu leur as filé ta poudre de perlimpinpin ?

Alachnÿ : Une pincée de ma fabuleuse invention, et je vous prie de croire qu'au prix où je la marchande, c'est un cadeau royal ! Tout ceci mérite une ovation doublé d'une bonne chopine de bière et si j'avais eu une donzelle sous la main, sa capacité à chanter s'en serait trouvé grandit !

Prince Charmant : Magicien, je me roule à vos pieds ! Vous êtes un phénix !

Alachnÿ : Remplissez ma chope mon ami, ce sera largement suffisant.

Et sous le regard noir de Jack, le magicien se mit à entonner un air de par chez lui. Heureusement pour les oreilles elfiques, les paroles furent dispensées de traduction, ce qui arrangea tout le monde…

_L'union sacrée… _

Parvenus devant la porte ronde de l'habitation, Olana tourna le loquet et se sentit soudain soulevée de terre. Thranduil la prit dans ses bras en lui offrant un magnifique sourire :

Thranduil : C'est ainsi que la mariée fait son entrée dans son logis…non ?

Olana : En effet mon époux…oh, _aran nin_, je peux enfin vous appeler ainsi !

Thranduil : Oui, Olana, vous le pouvez.

Il poussa le battant du bout de son pied, entra dans le vestibule et donna un coup de talon pour la refermer. Sur le seuil de la chambre, son sourire s'adoucit et le baiser déposé sur le front de son épouse, eut de quoi le ravir. L'impatience tendait son corps comme la corde d'un arc. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient aimés…

Un peu empruntée, Olana demeura debout au centre de la pièce. Les meubles étaient toujours à la même place, mais il lui semblait se trouver ailleurs. Son attention se fixa sur un tableau sur le mur et ce fut…tout.

Thranduil inspira profondément, puis comme un félin tourne autour de sa proie, il se plaça derrière elle et entreprit de défaire les boutons fermant sa robe. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en baissant les paupières. Une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit.

Ses muscles se détendaient petit à petit…

Thranduil : Je saurai rendre ce moment unique _petit Ange…_

Un feu grandit en elle. Un besoin impérieux de faire face au roi s'imposa en elle, mais les bras de l'ellon l'enserraient avec force et douceur à la fois :

Thranduil : Notre tradition…

Olana : Je la connais…notre union est la conclusion de notre mariage…

Thranduil : _Aniron meleth nin…(_Je te désire mon Amour…)

Olana : _Mànë nin…_(Mon âme…)

Le dernier rempart tomba et la nudité de son épouse enflamma le monarque. Olana gémit et se perdit dans sa jouissance….

**_Un amour est éternel ..._**

(Mon amour pour toi est éternel…)

_Glossolalie_ : La glossolalie, est le fait de parler ou de prier à haute voix dans une langue étrangère et inconnue de la personne qui parle, ou dans une suite de syllabes incompréhensibles mais revêtant l'aspect d'une langue véritable.

_Chaîne_ : Fils tendus sur les deux rouleaux d'un métier pour faire de la toile ou de l'étoffe et entre lesquels passe la trame.

_Trame_ : Fils horizontaux, qui s'entrelacent avec la chaîne.


	50. Chapter 50 Alea jacta est

Enfin ! Je vous retrouve...

Il s'en est passé du temps depuis le précédent chapitre. Oui, pratiquement deux mois, et je m'en excuse, mais ce ne fut pas facile ces dernières semaines, néanmoins, je vous présente ce qui annonce la fin de ce roman.

D'ici deux à trois chapitres, Obsession prendra fin, mais...il se pourrait que l'histoire continue.

Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour l'instant les prochaines suites vont me demander beaucoup d'effort aussi je compte bien m'y mettre très rapidement.

Comme l'indique le titre : les dés sont jetés !

Ne reste plus qu'à savoir sur quelles faces ils retomberont...

Bisous à mes fans de la première heure, Méliane, Evraldrym; Baka Saru, Fanélia, Alexandre, Amrod, et pourquoi à vous tous ;-D je ne suis pas avare.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 50

Alea jacta est

(Les dés sont jetés)

_Le réveil des époux…_

La délivrance d'un mortel emprisonné par ses doutes et ses peurs pouvait, parfois prendre toute une vie. Cueillir à sa source, la volonté de se détourner des noirceurs qui, jusqu'ici, avaient régies son destin, devint pour Olana une évidence. Enfin comblée par l'amour, une nouvelle existence prenait forme, et avec elle le courage dont elle tirait partie pour avancer.

L'amour, ce sentiment, dont elle avait toujours manqué, se trouva à son apogée, lui procurant moult bienfaits. Encore endormi, un roi reposait entre ses bras. Un monarque dont la vaillance n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands de ce monde, et surtout un ellon qui, de par sa générosité, lui offrait enfin ce bonheur tant rêvé.

Comment ne pas s'émouvoir du regard qu'il posait sur elle ? De ces gestes de tendresses distribués comme autant de précieux présents ? De cet amour flamboyant dont la chaleur la consumait ?

Aucun être en ce monde n'en aurait été capable. Le souvenir de ces instants consacrés à la lecture du petit livre relié de cuir rouge, lui revint en mémoire. Adossée contre le grand chêne planté devant l'auberge de Rose, son âme vagabondait au gré de ses rêveries. Si l'on avait pu lui prédire son aventure, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se lancer plus tôt…

Comme ce temps-là paraissait loin…

En ce premier matin du monde pour les jeunes époux, un soleil levant lançait des flèches d'or. Une percée à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse, enluminait le lit, au travers des petits carreaux de la fenêtre. Allongés, l'un contre l'autre, ces deux êtres repus d'amour se faisait face, s'effleurant du bout des doigts…

Les lèvres du roi baisaient le front de son épouse.

Son épouse…

Un mot qui, en des temps anciens, nommait une autre personne. Aujourd'hui, il désignerait à jamais, le seul et unique amour de sa vie.

Enfin, elle était sienne. Une possession bien légitime après tant d'épreuves. La préciosité de cet être en faisant quelqu'un d'unique, mais de terriblement fragile. Bien plus que ses nombreuses richesses, et gemmes précieuses amassées depuis si longtemps…cette femme devenait essentielle à ses yeux. Il comptait bien le faire savoir haut et fort, cependant, son temps sur ces terres était compté.

Sans chercher à deviner l'avenir se présentant à leurs yeux, la longueur de son existence représentait une source d'inquiétude. Pourquoi les Valar ne lui accordaient-ils pas l'immortalité ? Il n'aurait pas assez de la sienne pour l'aimer, comment faire en ce cas pour lui prouver l'immensité de son amour en si peu de temps ? Dans son regard se lisait tout l'amour qu'aurait pu porter un peuple entier pour sa souveraine, mais il manquait le temps pour le faire admettre. Elle serait une remarquable reine…mais une _adaneth _! (Femme mortelle)

Olana sentit les doutes de son mari et leva son menton vers le visage du roi. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé plus beau. Qu'un tel être puisse lui trouver le moindre intérêt la laisser songeuse. Venir en ce monde avait été une aventure pour elle, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé y trouver un mari.

Tout juste un rêve. Mais un époux…

Sa main se perdit dans la chevelure du monarque attendrit par le premier geste de sa femme :

Olana : _Bonjour mon époux !_

Thranduil : _Bonjour mon épouse !_

Leurs sourires en dirent long sur leur bonheur…

Cela parut simple mais combien d'obstacles avait-elle dû enjamber avant qu'il ne lui fut permis de connaitre une telle félicité !

Olana : Troubles sont vos pensées Mon Roi. Je le sais, je le sens. Je peux presque lire en votre âme tant votre désir de dissimuler vos craintes semble imparfait. N'ayez crainte, _Majesté_, à chaque battement de mon cœur, résonne votre cœur. Je suis déjà si riche de votre amour…

Thranduil : Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un que l'on prend le risque de perdre. Je vous garderai pour toujours en moi, je vous en fais le serment. Aujourd'hui est votre jour, _Mon Ange_. Avant que nos destinées ne nous rattrapent, accordons-nous un temps l'oubli. Que cela soit intense…

Olana : Intense, _Mon âme_, intense…

Sans dire un mot, il resserra son étreinte, la berçant contre son cœur :

Olana : Je meurs de faim !

D'un saut, elle quitta sa couche et revêtit un manteau long avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « _La vie dont je rêvais…_ », pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle préparait un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Mais la vie rêvée n'était qu'un mirage, elle en avait conscience. Bientôt les devoirs royaux rattraperaient le monarque, à commencer par l'annonce de son mariage à son fils _Legolas._

Il adorait la voir manger. Alors que lui-même se contentait de quelques fruits et un morceau de gâteau qu'elle avait préparé la veille avec ses amies, elle, mordait avec appétit dans ces pâtisseries, se léchant les doigts nimbés de sucre.

Ce désir goulu, lui valut un beau sourire de la part du roi. La majorité des humains adorait la nourriture et s'en délectait avec un certain plaisir. Comme il était touchant d'apercevoir chez son épouse ce qu'il avait abhorré depuis toujours chez les hommes. Avec elle, il avait appris à les apprécier, et ce malgré la froideur dont il avait toujours fait preuve à leurs égards. Cela aussi devrait changer.

Tant de choses devaient changer…

_Je me souviendrai…_

Bien que le pâle soleil d'hiver, tentait d'offrir d'avantage qu'une luminosité blafarde, un brouillard s'invita dans leur promenade. Happés par cette nébulosité, les deux silhouette fantomatique, s'enfoncèrent dans le paysage blanchit.

Tout près, s'étendait une forêt de chênes et de frênes ouatés de brume. Les arbres étaient nimbés de lueurs opalescentes, leurs conférant un aspect cotonneux. Les deux époux ne semblèrent pas inquiets, d'autant que çà et là, les nappes nébuleuses s'étiolaient de façon à ce qu'ils s'y retrouvent parmi toute cette blancheur diaphane. Les branches se balançaient doucement bien qu'il n'y eut pas le moindre souffle de vent, prenant soin de s'écarter à leur passage, avant de pénétrer dans le sous bois.

C'était comme si, ce moment de calme et de sérénité, se devait d'être préservé.

L'on distinguait à peine la petite habitation qu'ils venaient de quitter. De temps à autre un écureuil, un lapin de garenne s'approchait d'eux, avant de s'assoir sur leurs séants en les observant attentivement. Olana ne se départait jamais de son sourire. Invité sur son visage, il y demeurait tel un symbole. Ces animaux semblaient habités par la curiosité à leurs égards et il s'en fallut d'un rien pour qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Tant de candeur chez cette femme troublait la forte personnalité du monarque.

Comment pouvait-on ainsi s'émouvoir de peu de choses ? Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine sans lui octroyer le moindre répit. Devenir un monarque, avait exigé un enseignement rigoureux où l'émotion se devait d'être en perpétuelle dissimulation. Cependant, en compagnie d'Olana, le roi redevenait un ellon. Un être touché par la grâce de son épouse. Un rien devenait plaisant pour elle, et même si sa vie n'avait été que souffrance et privations, elle parvenait encore à s'émouvoir alors que leurs pas les guidaient plus avant dans leur promenade.

Lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru une certaine distance, le bois s'éclaircit et le soleil brilla à nouveau à travers les frondaisons. Au-devant de leurs pas, se distingua une petite colline. Intrigués, ils entreprirent son ascension avec difficulté, tant leurs manteaux lourds les gênaient dans leur progression.

Ils atteignirent enfin le sommet de cet étrange monticule. Etrange, parce que dépourvue du moindre flocon de neige, l'herbe y poussait à profusion parsemé, çà et là de pâles niphrédil et d'élanors jaunes. La douceur du climat leurs offrirent les bienfaits d'une chaleur bienfaisante, au point qu'ils durent se défaire de leurs manteaux et les étalèrent au sol.

Ce curieux épicentre, semblait avoir été disposé là, à seule fin de les satisfaire.

Olana s'assit sur son vêtement, et tendit la main à son époux. Avec un sourire radieux, il s'en saisit, y déposa un baiser, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, puis il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son aimée. Ce fut un moment de grâce.

Il n'y eut plus aucune brise pour défaire leurs cheveux, aucun froid mordant pour leurs provoquer des frissons…seulement les caresses d'un soleil étonnamment clément à leurs égards.

Ce moment relevait de la magie, il ne pouvait en être autrement, cependant, ils ne poussèrent plus avant leurs questionnements.

Tant d'évènements semblaient incontrôlables ces derniers temps…

Tout à son bonheur, la jeune femme ne se lassait pas de faire glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux soyeux du roi. C'était à peine si elle osait effleurer, caresser, ce qui s'offrait à elle. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Olana, cela ressemblait à un cadeau des Cieux, aussi prit-elle soin de profiter de ce moment de grâce. Le premier de leur vie maritale, se devait de demeurer parmi l'un de leurs plus beaux souvenirs.

Thranduil : _Comme le ciel est pur ! Voyez __Mon Ange__…__Comme si le monde nous offrait son plus beau visage…_

Olana :_ Je ne vois que vous, mon mari, et ne souhaite contempler d'autre beauté que la vôtre !_

Le profil du roi se tourna vers elle, il rayonnait :

Thranduil : _Vous entendre me nommer ainsi, comble mon existence…mon épouse !_

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le berça tel un enfant contre son sein :

Olana : _Que cet instant demeure gravé dans nos mémoires, __Aran nin__, chaque instant, à présent, compte…_

Le regard du roi s'assombrit :

Thranduil : _Qu'en est-il de ces paroles, __Meleth nin__?_

Olana : _ Le retour sur vos terres, hélas, nous ne pourrons demeurer dans __La Comté__indéfiniment, sera déterminant pour la suite de nos existences, mais la peur n'est plus ma compagne…je l'ai chassé à tout jamais._

Thranduil : _Ne craignez point cet avenir qui s'annonce radieux, Olana. L'on nous a bien permis de nous marier…_

Olana : _Mon devoir est de me trouver à vos côtés. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Les vôtres n'accepteront jamais cette évidence, de cela aussi j'en suis persuadée. Le souvenir de leur reine est encore vivace à leurs esprits et ma venue demeure une souillure dans l'ordonnancement de vos coutumes j'en accepte les conséquences mais je refuserai de vous perdre par ma faute._

Thranduil : _Cela n'en sera jamais le cas._

Olana : _Soit ! Je crois en vous, mon époux, comme je n'ai jamais cru en aucun être vivant en ce monde._

Thranduil : _Vous seule avez été mon devenir. J'aurais dû être plus attentif aux signes du destin qui m'étaient envoyés…_

Olana : _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Thranduil : _Je ne sais la raison pour laquelle ce souvenir à surgit de ma mémoire, mais il y a fort longtemps, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un jeune prince, un vieil homme, m'est apparu. Il se trouvait dans le royaume de mon père. Ce fait me parut curieux. Les humains vivaient si loin de nos terres…_

Le roi se redressa. Il paraissait confus, comme s'il cherchait, dans sa mémoire, un souvenir qu'il peinait à retrouver, soudain, il se mit à déclamer une longue tirade comme si les mots ne demandaient qu'à éclore et délivrer un message important. Le regard perdu, sa voix se fit profonde et sûre d'elle :

Thranduil : ******_La dualité que vous éprouverez n'aura d'importance que celle accordée par votre conscience. Accepter son destin est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout arrive avec la raison qui est sienne. Fougueux est votre esprit, grande votre espérance. Un règne en appelle à la capacité et au pardon. Il vous faudra le faire pour accéder à la clarté. Lorsque viendra le moment du choix, ayez souvenance de ce que votre cœur aura éprouvé. La durée d'un amour ne prouve pas sa force. Cela vous paraît bien étrange aujourd'hui, mais un jour viendra où mes paroles seront pour vous le réconfort au milieu d'une tempête qu'elle aura déclenché bien malgré elle. Redevenez alors l'elfe et non plus le monarque, et vous saurez ... _**

Olana lui prit délicatement la main, l'obligeant à revenir en ce monde :

Olana : _Après tout ce temps, vous parvenez à vous souvenir de chacun de ses mots ? Qui était cet humain ? Vous a-t-il décliné son identité ?_

Thranduil : _Son nom était…__Jérémiel__…__ce nom m'a poursuivit une grande partie de mon existence. Je ne l'ai jamais revu…aucun de mes plus fins limiers n'a su retrouver sa trace ! Mais la dualité est venue, comme il me l'avait annoncé. Ma conscience ne m'a plus laissé en paix, alors que vous disparaissiez après m'être apparu cette nuit-là, nimbée de la lumière des étoiles, si affligée, si belle…_

_Mon règne s'en est trouvé perturbé, et je me suis enfermé dans ma dureté et mon intransigeance. Neryëlle en a souffert, mais il ne m'était plus permis de lui laisser entrevoir, le moindre espoir. Nous nous sommes éloignés. Quant à la vaillance de cet amour qui nous avait unis, il s'est délité pour se fondre dans les tumultes de mes sombres pensées. Jusqu'à ces derniers temps, les mots de cet humain m'étaient oubliés, mais soudain, au moment de décider de notre destin, elles me sont apparues auréolées de lumière et la tempête qui faisait rage en moi depuis un millénaire, s'est enfin apaisée. J'ai su et compris l'acte d'importance qui devait être accompli avec vous, Olana…notre mariage…voici vers quoi, ce que pendant mille ans, ces paroles été censées me diriger. Que sont mille années dans la vie d'un elfe immortel ? Le temps du cheminement vers l'amour de son existence…_

Le cœur du souverain venait se s'exprimer. Olana, les yeux dans le vague, n'eut de cesse de murmurer un nom :

Olana : _Jérémiel…Jérémiel…_

Le roi prit délicatement sa main entre les siennes. Cela sembla la faire revenir en ce monde :

Thranduil : _Que se passe-t-il _Olana_? Ce nom fait-il ressurgir un souvenir dans votre mémoire ?_

Olana : _Il n'était pas un simple mortel, mais un Archange. Un personnage Saint du même ordre que Gabriel, c'est dire son importance. Il représente l'espoir grâce à son jugement clair. Lorsque nous nous penchons sur notre passé, il y a des leçons dont nous pouvons tirer des enseignements pour l'avenir, comme l'espérance. __Quand la vie vous donne mille raisons de pleurer, montrez-lui que vous avez mille raisons de_ _sourire…__C'est à cette maxime que Jérémiel accorde de la valeur nous insufflant la force pour continuer sur notre chemin. La vraie foi et le contexte à travers lequel l'activité de cet archange vient à être…_

Au fur et à mesure de sa narration, la voix d'Olana se chargea en émotion. A l'intérieur de ses prunelles, le cercle gris s'intensifia, jusqu'à lui conférer un aspect impressionnant. A son tour, la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus en ce monde, mais entre sa foi et son destin. La résultante de la fusion des âmes, la faisait accéder vers de nouvelles dimensions. Tout en étant là, elle se trouvait ailleurs, délivrant un message de par le monde auquel elle accédait en ce moment même :

Olana : …._La foi prophétique est basée sur la réalité de la liberté humaine. Je la porte en moi depuis le premier jour. Elle n'a jamais été un fardeau, mais aujourd'hui, j'en supporte la dure conséquence…je suis à Son écoute et ce qui se passera ou pas, sera ! Jérémiel est la voix qui vous a donné l'opportunité de toucher votre cœur au niveau le plus profond qui soit, voici pourquoi ce dilemme vous a tant torturé. Cet homme saint a pris sur ses épaules une partie de votre fardeau mais en contrepartie, il a provoqué en vous cette dualité dont vous deviez vous extraire afin de me trouver. Oh ! Thranduil…tout me paraît si clair…la lucidité….la lucidité…Neryëlle ne vous était pas destinée !_

Thranduil : _Hélas, oui je…_

Olana : _Non…ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que ce jour-là, son intention n'a jamais été d'accepter votre demande. Elle vous admirait comme toutes les autres elfines, en tant que prince Sindar, nimbé d'un pouvoir elfique comme d'un charme certain, mais on l'a « dirigé » vers vous. Son destin n'était pas de se marier avec vous…il était mien, mais les forces maléfiques de mon monde l'y ont encouragé afin de biaiser un ordonnancement dont la clairvoyance m'est encore étrangère._

Ses mains tremblèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra, son regard sembla pénétrer le moindre atome de vie s'exposant à sa vue. Thranduil tenta désespérément de la réconforter, mais une onde bienfaisante l'envahit, ajoutée au savoir dont elle s'emplissait. Par quel mystère ressentait-il cette émotion ? D'habitude maître de ses émotions, il perdit pied. Sa magie elfique se désagrégea, il la sentit fuir son esprit…

Olana : _ Ressentez-vous l'appel de votre destin ? Il en appelle à tous vos sens…_

Thranduil : _Qu'en est-il Olana ?_

Olana : _Ce sont, l'intuition et la perspicacité, qui assemblées, vous ouvrent enfin les portes de la compréhension. Les visions prophétiques…elles viennent à vous. Ne les refusez pas, bien au contraire, laissez-les venir à vous. Ce qui sera vient à vous…_

Une vague de chaleur s'empara du corps de l'ellon, l'obligeant à baisser les paupières. Au bout de ses doigts, la sensation du toucher tendait à disparaitre, ses propres battements de cœur résonnaient dans sa tête comme autant de coups de tambour…soudain, des images se superposèrent…le feu, les combats…un ciel rouge, des créatures volant autour de lui, des cris…une flèche !

Elle n'était pas ordinaire, mais semblait aussi acérée et effilée que la pointe de sa dague. Sa couleur…ce n'était pas du fer…c'était…un serpent…

Olana prit délicatement son époux contre elle, absorbant la douleur contre laquelle il tentait de combattre. Les révélations, toutes aussi incohérentes les unes que les autres affluaient à son esprit, réveillant d'anciennes visions depuis longtemps enfouies. A genoux sur le manteau de la jeune femme, les deux époux se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Tendrement, comme l'on calme un enfant de ses peurs, elle caressa la nuque de l'ellon. Ce doux émoi, finit d'atténuer cette douloureuse expérience. Durant tout ce temps, pas un seul instant la jeune femme n'avait desserré son étreinte :

Olana : _Je suis là __Mon Roi__, je suis là…_

Son visage posé dans le creux de son cou, elle lui parlait comme l'on déclame des douceurs pour alléger les terreurs enfantines et dans son amour infini, il se laissa aller contre elle, l'enserrant de ses bras :

Olana : _A l'intérieur_ _de votre blessure guérit par le magicien Alachnÿ, a été inséré un poison d'une rare virulence._

Thranduil : _Etait-ce dû à une flèche dont l'embout représentait une tête de serpent ?_

Olana : _Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?_

Thranduil : _Plusieurs visions en moi se sont superposées. L'une d'entre elles représentait cet animal._

Olana : _Alachnÿ, bien que farfelu parfois, est un magicien de grand renom et vous a débarrassé du maléfice lié à cette blessure. Mais s'il devait en subsister une infime trace, Gabriel saurait intervenir afin d'en contrer les effets pervers. Nous lui rendrons visite tout à l'heure…_

Thranduil :_ Je ne crains rien en votre présence. Aucun dragon, aucun démon ni mauvaise magie ne saurait s'interposer entre nous._

Une telle certitude n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit de la jeune femme. Son amour était aussi puissant qu'en cette nuit parsemée d'étoiles où son regard s'était posé sur lui. Emplie de ce sentiment merveilleux nommé amour, son front effleura celui du roi.

Le monde pouvait courir à sa perte, seule la chaleur de cet amour la réconfortait, seuls ces bras protecteurs contre entre lesquels elle se blottissait lui garantissait le bien-être dont elle avait toujours manqué…

Olana : _Ma vie est en vous, Mon âme, rien d'autres n'a d'importance. Votre souvenir si clairement conté, m'octroie un supplément d'espoir sur lequel s'appuiera ma détermination à demeurer à vos côtés, vous tenir la main et vous encourager à avancer quand vos pas hésiteront._

Thranduil :_ Là ou vous irez, j'irai…_

Olana :_ Même si l'ombre m'emporte ?_

Thranduil :_ Même si l'ombre vous emporte…je vous suivrai de près !_

Olana :_ Mais votre destin est d'accomplir tant de magnificence…_

Thranduil :_ Mon destin se trouve à l'orée de vos pas._

Olana demeura silencieuse. Une telle éventualité ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Les lèvres du roi baisèrent le front de son aimée. Cette sensation fit soupirer Olana, trop alanguie pour lui offrir une seule parole. Leur étreinte s'intensifia. Leurs cœurs extasiés, éperdus d'amour l'un pour l'autre, il en résulta un moment d'une rare intensité. Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent passionnément. Cet amour surmonterait tous les obstacles, elle en fut convaincue tant l'ardeur à répondre au baiser du roi l'emportait sur la raison…

Peu à peu, leurs sens s'apaisèrent. La brise cessa, l'astre blond eut la grâce d'étendre ses rayons doucereux et chaleureux sur cette parenthèse amoureuse, alors qu'un parfum suave s'élevait dans les airs…

Etait-ce donc celui annonçant cette félicité si recherchée par tout être amoureux ?

Tous deux s'enivrèrent et le lys se mêla senteurs de cèdre et d'agrumes dont le roi aimait à se parer. N'importe où en ce monde, où ailleurs, cette senteur serait à jamais associée à cette passion amoureuse.

Et ses mots lui furent offerts dans la fougue de sa condition d'humaine :

Olana :_ Aran nin… je vous adore._

Thranduil :_ Je porte en moi les premières paroles dont vous avez eu la grâce de me faire don, et je m'en suis paré avec magnificence. Je suis si riche de votre amour Olana…_

Pensif, l'elfe plongea dans le regard de son aimée :

Thranduil : _ Pour un elfe, le clan est sacré. Un prince se doit, selon son devoir, de protéger les siens, tel est le destin que mon père Oropher entrevoyait pour moi, mais il demeure une prévision de sa part qui, à jamais, m'a poursuivit…_

Olana :_ Serait-ce indiscret de connaitre laquelle ?_

Son index caressa la joue rosie de la jeune femme. Dans ce geste se devina l'évidence :

_Thranduil : « _**_Après tout, peut-être existe-t-il une autre personne qui te sera destinée ?_**_». Tel était, bien souvent, le propos tenu par mon père après un énième désaccord s'agissant de ma future épousée. Si son destin avait été de remporter la bataille où sa vie la fuit, sans doute aurait-il été conquit par mon choix, même si pour cela, une autre devait en souffrir._

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide :

Olana :_ Le pensez-vous vraiment ?_

Thranduil :_ Vivre son rêve est un don des Valar. Mon père en a été l'instigateur, comme s'il le portait en lui depuis toujours._

Olana :_ Je ferai honneur à votre famille, mon époux. Si je ne peux laver les affronts des miens, ni rétablir la fierté de se savoir bien né, je peux au moins faire amende honorable et racheter un peu de cette grandeur me faisant cruellement défaut._

Thranduil :_ De grandeur, je n'ai nul besoin, votre amour, à lui seul, porte notre destin qu'en tous points nous vivrons sereins. Bien que très heureux de me voir enfin prendre une épouse, mon père a toujours su qu'une autre m'étais destinée tout comme moi. Bien souvent, après mon mariage, nous nous remémorions cette phrase prophétique dont il se souvenait sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi. Comme s'il avait enfin comprit cette détermination qui était mienne._

Olana :_ Ou comme si l'on avait souhaité faire perdurer cette impression…_

Thranduil :_ Avec quelles intentions ?_

Olana :_ Les mêmes qui ont éveillé mon désir de venir vers vous. Nous aimer !_

Thranduil : _ Cela voudrait-il dire que vous ne disposiez pas de votre choix dès votre départ ? _

Olana :_ Bien sûr que si ! La lecture de ce livre ne m'a jamais été imposée, plutôt encouragée. Au fil des mots, l'obsession grandissante de vous rencontrer s'est imposée en moi. L'on ne saurait contraindre l'amour à s'éveiller chez une personne qui n'en a pas encore conscience. Ainsi, je pense que ma volonté a dépassé les espérances de ceux qui attendaient beaucoup de moi._

Thranduil :_ Pourquoi vous aurait-on mené vers moi ? Nos deux mondes paraissent si éloignés. _

Olana :_ C'est le seul élément manquant à ma réflexion et je ne saurais y apposer une explication logique. Tout ceci m'échappe, mais pour m'avoir guidé auprès d'un monarque tel que vous, cela doit avoir une grande importance !_

Thranduil :_ Votre directeur de conscience, Gabriel, semble détenir un savoir unique._

Olana :_ Certes, mais l'on ne peut pénétrer les secrets d'un Archange, _**_Meleth nin_**_, comme vous ne pourriez connaitre ceux, glorieux, des _**_Valar._**

Thranduil :_ Même de la part d'un monarque ?_

Olana :_ Surtout de la part d'un monarque !_

Elle se parait d'une telle sagesse...

Cela l'impressionnait considérablement. Malgré sa condition d'humaine qui la rendait fragile à ses yeux, son épouse se montrait digne d'un règne. A l'ombre de son amour, sa vie prendrait tout son sens. Comme idéalisée, Olana lui apparut plus mature que jamais. Cette certitude démontra, à elle seule, la puissance de ses propres sentiments :

Thranduil :_ La finesse de votre esprit vous honore, et votre beauté vous glorifie. Pourfendre la carapace qui était mienne n'était guère chose aisée pour une elfine, encore moins de la part d'une humaine, mais vous l'avez fait._

Olana :_ Majesté, d'autres que moi auraient possédé la capacité d'attirer un peu de votre attention._

Thranduil :_ Aucune ne vous égalera jamais Olana. Vous êtes devenue mienne. A ce titre une couronne sera posée sur votre front, je vous en fais le serment, et si les Valar nous l'accordent, je nous promets une belle descendance._

Ce fut la première fois qu'il fut question de progénitures…d'enfants…

Olana se perdit dans les méandres de ses peurs. N'avait-elle pas dépassé l'âge de procréer ? Serait-elle une bonne mère ? Lui offrirait-on une seconde chance ? Porterait-elle à nouveau la vie ?

Une ombre voilà son regard pur. La main du roi se posa sur son ventre :

Thranduil : _Il sera fécond, Mon Aimée, je vous en fais la promesse. _

Comme à son habitude, elle plongea entre ses bras, caressant du bout de ses doigts la nuque de l'ellon, lequel en frissonna de plaisir :

Thranduil : _Bientôt, __Mon ange__…__bientôt…_

Un battement d'aile, attira leur attention. Une colombe venait de se poser avec grâce sur l'herbe. Sa blancheur tranchait sur cet océan de verdure. Intriguée, Olana tendit son bras et demeura immobile. Le corps dodu, la poitrine bombée, le cou gracieux, le charmant volatile, remua sa petite tête ronde avant de diriger son regard vers la main qui lui était offerte. L'oiseau secoua son plumage, avant de s'envoler dans les airs, pour venir s'y poser. Bien que surprise, elle se laissa gagner par l'aspect doux et tendre de cet animal nommé « _La brebis du monde des oiseaux_ ». Le doux son du roucoulement la tira de son admiration :

Olana : Que me dirais-tu si tu pouvais parler ?

Le sourire d'Olana se figea. Des frissons parcoururent son corps…

De façon soudaine, l'oiseau battit des ailes avant de s'envoler. Elle le suivit des yeux, avant de se lever et de lisser sa robe.

Un regard bienveillant s'adressa au monarque, avant qu'elle ne lui tende la main :

Olana : Allons-y, voulez-vous ?

Thranduil : Que se passe-t-il Olana ?

Olana : Rentrons et aimons-nous _Mon amour_, aimez-moi à en perdre haleine, que cette union soit intense…

Thranduil : Pourquoi cette hâte soudaine ?

Olana : Parce que le temps me presse ! Je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi et mon corps vous réclame…est-ce si mal ?

A son tour il se redressa et prit la main de son épouse :

Thranduil : Vous voir disparaitre, ne sera jamais dans les desseins de nos Dieux, Mon Ange !

Olana lui sourit :

Thranduil : Priverait-on _Arda_, de son nouveau soleil ?

Et le roi la souleva de terre comme un fétu de paille :

Thranduil : Je vais vous aimer à en faire trembler le monde !

_Et le monarque tint parole…_

_Le choix…_

Situées au nord/ouest de la plaine septentrionale de_Valinor, _les cavernes de_Mandos _s'appuyaient sur les contreforts des _Monts_ _Pelori_, non loin des rives d'_Ekkaiä_, la _Mer Encerclante_. A l'ouest, elles s'ouvraient sur le port d'_Hanstovànen _et faisaient face aux _Murs de la Nuit._

La demeure du Vala _Nàmo_, le juge des morts, autrement nommé _Mandos,_ regroupaient les âmes des défunts en attente de leurs jugements.

Constituées de vastes cavernes aux parois rocheuses scintillantes, ces dernières étaient recouvertes, par endroit, de somptueuses tapisseries, tissées par _Vaïré_ l'épouse de _Nàmo_, et représentant les faits passés, présents et à venir. C'est à _Aulë_ que fut confiée la tâche de créer _la Maison des Morts_ sous la montagne. Il en résulta un palais, à la fois grandiose et peu avenant.

Ce lieu particulier, dédié aux âmes défuntes, s'étiraient en de vastes dimensions.

La grande Salle ou siégeait _Nàmo,_ demeurait perpétuellement dans l'ombre, sauf en son centre, où un vase, contenant quelques gouttes luisantes de la pâle rosée de _Silpion_* diffusait une clarté opalescente. Constitués de jais, le plancher et les piliers, reflétaient les ombres mouvantes des esprits errants, et il flottait perpétuellement dans les airs, de sombres vapeurs. Le Vala veillait au bon ordonnancement de ses jugements qu'il préparait selon chaque cas pour appliquer, par la suite, avec une extrême sévérité.

A leurs décès, les elfes et les nains, transitaient, un temps indéfini, par cet endroit où le repos se devait d'alléger les âmes, à la fois de leurs fautes, comme des poids de leurs souffrances. Bon nombre de ces défunts, s'apaisaient ainsi de leurs tourments intérieurs pendant ce long temps de méditation, avant que _Nàmo_ ne leurs accordent le droit de retrouver la vie sur _Valinor_.

Le sort des hommes semblait différer de celui des autres créations d'_Eru_. Ces derniers n'y effectuaient qu'un bref passage, puis partaient vers une destination inconnue de tous, sauf de _Manwë_, et de _Mandos_.

Pour beaucoup, cela en appelait à une intense réflexion. Pourquoi le sort des hommes semblait-il différent de celui des elfes ou des nains ? La mort n'était-elle donc point égale pour l'ensemble de ces êtres ? Aux yeux de tous, il était réservé un traitement spécial pour les cadets, contrairement aux aînés des enfants d'_Illuvàtar_.

La réincarnation en _Terre du Milieu,_ étaient extrêmement rare. _Lùthien_ fut autorisée, par _Mandos_ à revivre sur ces terres, après qu'il eut entendu son chant en guise de plaidoirie. Jamais autant d'émotions ne l'avaient étreint et sur les vastes plaines de _Valinor_, la voix de l'elleth s'infiltra dans tous les cœurs. Il était parfois permis, à une âme particulièrement élevée d'atteindre la sensibilité du Vala…

Ces derniers temps…l'une d'entre elles portait cette particularité.

Les échos des âmes défuntes se dispersaient selon l'intensité de leurs mélancolies. A l'orée de leurs jugements, la plupart d'entre elles demeuraient à proximité de son juge. En ce jour, une présence inhabituelle fut ressentie par tous. Une lumière qu'aucune force en ce monde n'aurait pu rendre vacillante, une aura nimbée de la plus pure des intentions, un amour infini…et cette clarté se matérialisa sous la forme d'un être ailé.

Signature de sa divinité, Gabriel entrait en ce vaste monde souterrain la nuque basse, sous le poids d'un respect conséquent. Aussitôt, un concert de murmures s'éleva et les âmes trouvèrent en lui un peu de cette chaleur dont leurs pâles existences s'en trouvaient privé.

Pieds nus, signe de mission en ce monde, les pas de l'archange, aussi mesurés que silencieux, laissaient sur le sol une empreinte opaline, sa peau diaphane contrastait avec ses vêtements sombres lesquels s'accordaient à la noirceur enténébré du lieu. Si ce n'était son regard profondément ancré de ses certitudes, l'on aurait pu qualifier cette représentation d'esprit errant.

Parvenu au centre de la grande salle, Gabriel présenta de sa voix cristalline un hommage respectueux envers son hôte :

Gabriel : _Je suis un messager de paix, venu diffuser Sa bonne parole. Soyez loué, pour cette bonté dont les bienfaits s'étendront sur le monde._

Mandos : _Votre Foi vous honore et sied aux miens. En ces lieux votre esprit se joint à ceux en attente de leurs sentences._

Gabriel : _Cependant, l'une de ces âmes requiert mon attention. Je m'en remets à vous…_

Mandos prit un soin tout particulier à descellé chez l'archange la suspicion, mais il ne rencontra qu'un amour flamboyant dont la teneur dépassait largement celui dont il était l'un des plus fervents porteurs aux côtés de ses pairs. Il en éprouva un vif ressentiment et consentit enfin à libérer l'âme de son nimbe opalescent. Elle s'avança vers lui, à peine éveillée de ses songes éternels. Une main délicate se tendit, qu'elle enserra de ses doigts avant d'avancer vers la lumière de la lampe :

Gabriel : _Agnus dei...__enfant de l'innocence…je suis venu à toi porté par l'amour du __Très-Haut__._

_Il n'existe de plus douloureuse blessure que celle infligée à votre cœur Neryëlle ! Votre destin, vous a été volé, et de bien sombres puissances en ont été les instigateurs. _

_Il fut un temps où la jeunesse vous offrit l'insouciance, et l'espoir. Mais le Mal, jaloux du destin préparé pour le jeune prince qu'était alors __Thranduil__, a inséré le grain de sable dans le parfait rouage et votre innocence s'en est allée à jamais. Dès lors, votre esprit, guidé par les forces des ténèbres, se tourna vers cet ellon dont votre admiration s'en trouva, exagérément rehaussé. L'on insinua, en vous, de biens troubles pensées et l'on ouvrit une faille dans ce cœur pur qui était vôtre. L'on y sema une mauvaise graine et elle s'épanouit à l'ombre d'un ressenti qui n'était pas de votre fait. Un nom maudit est à mettre sur la félonie de cette manœuvre…Asmodée. Démon de la luxure et des amours interdits, il dû se présenter à vous, soit en prenant l'apparence d'un elfe, soit durant votre sommeil. L'évidence de votre amour éprouvé pour Sa Majesté __Thranduil,__naquit en vous avec le fol espoir de l'y associer. Par l'intercession d'Asmodée, votre pouvoir de séduction s'intensifia, au point d'en attirer l'attention du jeune prince, lequel commença à vous voir différemment. En ces temps, ce fils impétueux n'avait pas à l'esprit de prendre une épouse. Cela surprit le roi __Oropher__et la Cour. L'on connaissait ses intentions de briller aux côtés de son père un long temps, encore, avant de penser à l'avenir de ses sentiments._

Neryëlle : _Mais…cela est faux ! Son inclination, à mon égard, a toujours été claire pour moi._

Gabriel : _Il est un être, en ce lieu, qui saura appuyer de ses confessions, cette affirmation._

L'on vit se matérialiser, le roi _Oropher _respectueux devant ces êtres d'importance. Il stoppa ses pas tout près de la reine _Neryëlle_. Elle choisit de lui tendre ses mains en lui offrant un sourire :

Neryëlle : _Majesté…_

Oropher : _Neryëlle,__ma chère __Neryëlle__… __l'archange __Gabriel__dit vrai. Je ne vous en avais jamais fait l'aveu, mais ma surprise fut grande lorsqu'un soir de fête, mon fils m'avoua son intention de prendre une épouse. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'entrevoyait pas se lier avec une elfine…il regardait toujours une autre direction pour la destinée de son cœur. Pourquoi aurais-je semé le trouble en vous par de si vaines paroles, quand, toute à votre bonheur, se reflétait dans vos yeux cet amour si puissant…_

Neryëlle : _Alors… ne m'a-t-il jamais aimé ?_

Gabriel : _A travers vous, c'est une autre qui occupait son cœur, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Vos sentiments ont été abusés par une illusion Majesté…rien d'autre. L'image que reflète le roi Thranduil n'était en rien ce que vous attendiez d'un époux. Votre admiration pour le prince, rejoignait ce que beaucoup de jeunes elfines ressentaient face au rayonnement de ce futur monarque…cependant, tel n'était pas votre destin._

Neryëlle : _Pour quelles raisons ? N'ai-je pas remplie mon rôle de reine avec la dévotion qui a sied à cette tâche ?_

Gabriel : _Vous avez été une souveraine exemplaire dont le souvenir se perpétuera dans le temps, mais aux côtés du fier représentant du clan Sindar, une autre se doit d'apparaitre._

Neryëlle : _Vais-je subir le déshonneur d'une répudiation * ?_

Gabriel : Il _n'en sera jamais question __Majesté __! Votre honneur demeurera dans son intégralité. La compréhension sera apportée à tous les peuples…mais il n'est pas encore temps. Pour tout acte, il y a un avant et cet avant ne s'est pas encore accomplie dans sa totalité._

L'on vit _Nàmo _se dresser. Ses paroles tranchèrent le silence établit :

Nàmo : _Puissants sont les __Ainurs__et notre roi __Manwë,__depuis la disgrâce du maudit, connait la source de son savoir. __Illùvatar__lui a confié les tourments dont sont nées les discordances de ce monde. Un espoir s'offre à nous, sachons en être digne. __Neryëlle__fille du Seigneur __Merïel__, ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain._

Neryëlle : _Mon sacrifice…_

Nàmo : _Te défaire des liens t'unissant à Sa __Majesté Thranduil__ne sera guère chose aisée, d'où la venue de __Gabriel__, être d'un autre monde dont les espoirs parviennent à égaler les nôtres._

Neryëlle : _De quel monde s'agit-il ? S'apparente-t-il à __Valinor __?_

Nàmo _: Non ! Mais par bien des apparences, il y ressemble. Cependant, la paix n'y règne pas en abondance et les erreurs des hommes souillent la Gloire de leur Dieu._

L'elfine baissa la tête s'abîmant dans une profonde réflexion. Ainsi, il existait plusieurs mondes, et tout autant de créateurs ? _Illùvatar _ne serait donc pas le seul être omniscient ? Tout semblait si confus en elle. Le roi _Oropher _lui prit délicatement la main :

Oropher : _Mon enfant, ce sont des faits qui nous dépassent. Les secrets des dieux ne peuvent nous apparaître dans leur intégralité…Nous sommes si peu de choses…une petite partie du néant jusqu'ici imaginé m'a été montré par notre grand Vala __Nàmo__et le Seigneur __Gabriel__…_

Gabriel : _Je ne puis m'honorer d'un tel titre. Seul mon amour pour le __Très-Haut __guide les missions dont il m'a pourvu. Je suis Sa Parole, comme Ses yeux ! Je vis Son amour par Sa Gloire !_

Neryëlle demeura interdite par tant d'emphase. L'archange rayonnait littéralement :

Neryëlle : _Votre lumière…elle me réconforte…j'y perçois tant d'amour…_

Oropher : _Neryëlle__…__ce que j'ai vu a fait de moi, un serviteur, et mon titre royal n'est rien en comparaison des beautés dont j'ai été le témoin. Une telle magnificence ne saurait s'embarrasser du poids d'une couronne. Seule la pureté de nos cœurs révélera en nous la voie à suivre._

_Mon fils a été pris dans la tourmente, tout comme vous…la culpabilité de n'avoir su le protéger me ronge…_

Gabriel_ : Le malheur a été semé par le Mal que je me dois de combattre sans relâche. En aucun cas, vos épaules ne se chargeront d'un tel fardeau. Neryëlle, les liens de votre mariage avec Sa Majesté Thranduil doivent être dissous._

Neryëlle : _Mais…c'est contraire à nos lois !_

Nàmo : « **_Ils doivent chacun choisir un compagnon uniquement, et ne pas en avoir d'autres dans leur vie, tant qu'Arda perdure_**. », _telle est Ma Loi !_

Neryëlle : _C'est ce qui a été accompli !_

Gabriel : _Hélas, le choix ne vous a pas été offert, mais imposé._

Neryëlle : _Personne n'a jamais dirigé mes pensées._

Nàmo : _ Il m'est bien pénible de le reconnaitre, mais l'archange Gabriel soulève un fait d'importance._

Neryëlle : _ J'ai pourtant mis au monde son fils ! Cela devrait être pris en considération…non ?_

Nàmo : _Le Prince Legolas, devra partager son titre._

Gabriel : _C'est un_ _enfant méritant, dont l'amour pour son père ne peut être sacrifié._

Neryëlle : _Qu'en sera-t-il du mien ?_

Gabriel : _Il tend_ _à disparaître mon enfant. Je puis apposer une onde bienfaisante à ce malheur et le faire disparaitre._

Neryëlle : _Et si je désirais le garder en mon sein ?_

Gabriel : _Cela ne se peut car de votre acharnement naitra votre souffrance. Aucun remède ne pourra vous sauver…_

Neryëlle : _C'est monstrueux ! Comment peut-on…_

Gabriel : _Le Mal a su tisser sa toile et de son harpon s'ancrer profondément en votre âme. Le conserver signera votre perte dans d'atroce souffrance._

Neryëlle : _En ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait naître en moi ?_

Gabriel : _Diviser_ _pour mieux régner mon enfant !_

Nàmo : _A la suite du désespoir de Miriel, laquelle s'est laissé mourir et a refusé la réincarnation offerte, s'en est suivi de graves discordances. Les Valar ont accordé le droit à Finwë de reprendre une épouse en lui ayant omis un fait d'importance : le chemin emprunté serait difficile car il aurait été préférable qu'il demeure fidèle à Miriel au-delà de la mort. L'espérance était pour Manwë la plus belle des vertus…_

Neryëlle : _En ce cas, mon époux me demeurera fidèle comme cela a été le cas depuis mon trépas !_

Un silence appesantit à nouveau l'atmosphère déjà lourde de ressentis. L'acharnement de l'elfine à demeurer dans le cœur de son époux, lacérait les cœurs de chacun :

Neryëlle : _Cette humaine, dont je ne garde qu'un si lointain souvenir, était-elle celle aperçue un soir de fête d'__Elenya __?_

Gabriel : _C'était elle, en effet_

Neryëlle : _Mais…elle n'est jamais réapparu ! _

Nàmo eut un regard perçant envers Gabriel, lequel reprit la parole :

Gabriel : _Elle est réapparut !_

Neryëlle : _Cela ne se peut ! Mon époux la faite rechercher par ses soldats…_

Oropher : _Comment ce fait a-t-il été porté à votre connaissance ?_

Neryëlle : _Je me dois de le confesser…à mon grand regret, j'ai écouté une discussion à ce sujet entre le roi et son capitaine. Je me savais en faute, mais l'amour fait parfois accomplir des actes bien regrettables._

Oropher : _La retrouver ne laissait plus son âme en paix. Vous en aviez conscience !_

Neryëlle : _Hélas, ces faits parlent d'eux même. De ce jour, son éloignement a meurtri mon cœur. Mes vaines tentatives pour le garder auprès de moi, n'y ont rien fait. _

Oropher : _Il a longtemps combattu sa dualité, mais elle l'a emporté dans des tourments insolubles._

Neryëlle : _Quelle est la raison de sa présence en ce monde ? Cela ne lui a-t-il pas été suffisant de détruire un mariage elfique ? Que cherche-t-elle ?_

Gabriel : _Elle ne cherche rien d'autre qu'à accomplir un destin pour lequel elle a été choisie, tout comme votre époux. Laisser entrer en vous la haine et la rancœur, ne changera rien à cet ordonnancement Reine Neryëlle. Votre amour va se déliter, je peux contrer la douleur qui sera vôtre si vous persister dans cet acharnement devenu vain. Dans le cas contraire, une terrible souffrance s'emparera de votre être l'obligeant à plier sous le poids de votre obstination…_

Neryëlle : _Pourquoi devrais-je souffrir ?_

Gabriel : _Parce que le Mal quémande toujours sa part de supplices lorsqu'il lui faut quitter un corps._

Neryëlle : _Voulez-vous dire que je porte en moi une telle ignominie ?_

Gabriel : _Il est profondément enraciné en vous. Combien de temps cela fait-il que la rencontre entre Sa Majesté Thranduil et __Dame Olana__s'est produite ?_

Neryëlle : _Dame Olana__…__Un nom aux si douces consonances…_

Que l'ampleur de ce tourment puisse atteindre une enfant d'_Illùvatar_, assombrit les pensées de _Nàmo_. Son mécontentement se devina et Gabriel dû user de sa sagesse et son amour pour aplanir reliefs d'une colère légitime :

Neryëlle : _Il y a plus de mille ans…pourquoi ?_

Gabriel : _La question se pose-t-elle vraiment ? A ne point voir ce qui s'acharne à se présenter à son regard, on en oublie sa lucidité. Mille ans est une longue période…surtout ce qui entretient une rencontre aussi furtive que celle qui a été leur._

L'elfine baissa les yeux. Bien sûr, c'était un fait. La souvenance se perdait dans l'infinité du temps et il ne fut plus jamais en sa faveur. Gabriel tendit sa main vers elle, l'invitant à la saisir :

Gabriel : _Enfant d'Illuvàtar, prends ma main, que par mes soins je guérisse tes blessures. Deux choix s'offrent à toi. Je peux guérir ta mémoire de ce souvenir qui la ronge sur l'instant et y laisser entrer l'oubli quand l'amour de ton fils y bâtira sa demeure, ou t'offrir la possibilité de rencontrer une dernière fois le roi et faire la paix avec ton âme avant que par ma volonté, cet amour que tu crois ressentir ne disparaisse pour le restant de ton éternité, mais il faudra faire vite, car le Mal ne dors jamais et souhaitera se venger de mon intervention._

Neryëlle : _Et Mon roi ? En gardera-t-il le souvenir ? Mon fils ?_

Gabriel : _L'amour d'une mère envers son enfant est inaliénable…Sa majesté Thranduil gardera ton image en son cœur mon enfant._

Les larmes inondèrent son visage. Le choix semblait cornélien. Fallait-il prendre le risque de souffrir une dernière fois, ou décider d'effacer une partie de son existence sans espoir d'y revenir de temps à autre comme l'âge le permets au soir de sa vieillesse…

Le chagrin de Neryëlle n'était pas vain et Nàmo laissait son mécontentement apparaitre sur ses traits.

Gabriel eut le plus grand mal à éloigner de ressentiment qu'il considérait comme néfaste et entrepris de garder auprès de lui l'elfine qui pleurait en silence. Il psalmodia des paroles de réconfort en puisant dans sa magnificence :

Gabriel : **_In altitudinibus interdum_** **_reperitur lux quae viam ostendit. Animam audi Neryëlle. Fugit praeteritum tempus, abest futurum, praesens_****, ****_est tuum. In latinum aeternus !_** _(Dans les profondeurs se trouve parfois la lumière qui montre la voie. Ecoute ton âme Neryëlle. Le passé à fui, le futur est absent, le présent est à toi. Que la paix soit avec toi.)_

Alors, Sa Majesté Neryëlle leva son beau visage vers l'archange, lui sourit et dit :

Neryëlle : _J'accepte mon destin puisque je ne puis m'en rendre maîtresse. Je désire, une dernière fois rencontrer celui pour qui mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de battre._

Gabriel : _Il continuera sa musique divine, pour ton fils, mon enfant, et pour un autre que de tes soins tu choisiras…en son temps._

Neryëlle : _Je l'ai aimé…_

Gabriel : _Il le gardera en mémoire. Ton sacrifice fera de toi, un souvenir perpétuel en son cœur. _**_Ar Illivàtar carnë i honaxo ya mampes i Atanello mir nis, ar tulyaneryes i Thranduil. _**(_Et __I__**lluvàtar**_ _fit de la côte qu'il prit sur l'homme, une femme, et il l'a conduisit vers Thranduil.)_

**_Les racines du Mal…_**

Vaste territoire, domaine infini des ténèbres, les _Enfers _regroupaient tout ce qui comptait de monstres, de créatures viles et mauvaises, serpents venimeux, et les corps des damnés soumis à toutes les pulsions destructrices du _Grand Maître_ se résumant en un seul mot : supplices.

La culpabilité et la crainte du châtiment, faisaient de ces âmes torturées, le lit de plaisir de l'être maudit. Il aimait à se vautrer sur ces litanies et s'en délectait de manière subtile. Souvent il devenait même le lieu préféré pour ses abjectes fornications….rien n'était trop laid pour cet ange déchu.

Les _Enfers_ apparaissait comme un lieu où la subversion et ses effets jubilatoires, renversait les dogmes mis en place par les archanges. Le renversement devint l'une des représentations favorites de _Sat_an, d'où sa délectation à inverser les objets de culte volés ça et là et détournés de leur sens initial. Le monde d'en dessous se voulait le contraire du monde du dessus, comme _Melkor _l'avait imaginé à l'énonciation des notes discordantes…

L'évocation infernale, se suffisait à elle-même pour être crainte, et les hommes la fuyait où la recherchait selon le degré de soumission auxquels ils acceptaient de se plier. _Vendre son âme au Diable_ telle que l'expression l'évoquait, exigeait l'intégralité de l'être, comme un renoncement à la rédemption promise par le monde du dessus. Une fois l'acte signé, il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière. Le domaine du Mal engendrait ainsi des cohortes de soldats de l'ombre bien pratiques en cas de conflits et ils furent nombreux depuis la disgrâce de Lucifer.

Dans ces territoires à la beauté paradoxale, se distinguait un palais. Depuis ses tours acérées comme des dents, flottait dans l'air aux sentiers fétides, de longues bannières aux écritures de sang.

Aux abords de la demeure de _Pluton_ et _Proserpine_, où _Orphée_ se plaisait à prendre ses aises _Satan_ hâtait son pas. Les suppliciés, dont les tourments de leurs tortures étaient suffisamment dosés afin de les maintenir en vie, lancèrent un regard suppliant à ce Grand Maître au parfum subtil de mort.

Flatté, _l'Ange Noir_ stoppa sa marche et s'empli de ce douloureux et satisfaisant spectacle.

Comme il lui serait doux d'infliger aux elfes d'aussi doux traitements. Cette perspective lui arracha un sourire torve. _Proserpine_ ondula jusqu'à lui, souhaitant offrir ses charmes à celui que tous se hâtaient de servir.

_Lilyth _s'en trouverait contrariée, sans aucun doute, mais cela lui était égal. La fornication en ces lieux, n'avait aucuns à priori ce qui rendait le jeu bien plus attractif.

Les ongles noirs du maudit éraflèrent la peau diaphane de _Proserpine_, laquelle se hâta de gémir de plaisir. L'on se devait de provoquer son égal ce que Satan acceptait de devenir près de ses femelles.

Cependant, il remettrait à plus tard ces plaisirs sauvages et brutaux. Pour l'instant, un projet d'importance devait être bâti. A la hâte…certes, mais les fondations étaient, elles, depuis longtemps ancrés dans le terreau fertile du Mal.

Son regard se porta sur les _Champs Elyséens _* lieux où, autrefois, vivaient leurs existences fades, immatérielle mais supportable, les êtres supposés bons, du moins par les trois juges _Minos, Eaque_ et _Rhadamante_.

Depuis la création du _Paradis_, ce lieu était devenu une plate forme d'attente, selon le bon vouloir du maître des lieux, pour les âmes perdues, et autres suicidés. Ici, Satan se plaisait à imaginer vers quelles destinations ils les enverraient car chaque âme volée à son farouche ennemi, devenait un enjeu. Des palabres sans fin s'en suivait, dont il retirait de nombreuses satisfactions.

Entourée d'un triple rempart d'airain*, le _Tartare _*, où les âmes mauvaises étaient condamnées aux supplices éternels, se situait à l'endroit le plus profond des l'Enfers. Aussi éloigné de la terre que la terre du ciel, il se disait qu'en jetant une enclume dans ces profondeurs, elle mettait neuf jours pour en atteindre le fond.

Perçu comme une pénalité exemplaire intégrée dans la justice terrestre, les_Enfers_ représentèrent un état dont le souverain devint aussi omnipotent que celui gouvernant le _Paradis._

Comme à regret, Satan abandonna le lieu des suppliciés et entra dans la demeure de Pluton. Tous ses suppôts étaient réunis. Un silence éloquent se substitua à place à la cacophonie ambiante. Tour à tour, son regard se posa sur chacun de ses sept généraux, avant de s'exprimer d'une voix caverneuse :

Satan : _Mon plan de tromperie, m'a été guidé, par cette haine de l'homme et de la femme, créés pour Lui ressembler. Je l'ai ourdi aidé de ma haine, mais il faut croire que cela n'a pas été suffisant, car l'humaine et l'elfe se sont liés._

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Crachant leurs haines et leurs dégoûts, la plupart d'entre eux plissaient les yeux de rancœurs. _Astaroth_, a la figure d'un ange devenu fort laid, tenant à la main une vipère, se leva en grimaçant. Il dégageait une puanteur nauséabonde ce qui lui valait beaucoup de succès auprès des succubes. Le serpent gigotait sans cesse dans sa main :

Astaroth : _Ces chiens gâleux doivent périr ! _

Belzebuth, autrement nommé « _Le Seigneur des mouches_ » pour l'adoration qu'il vouait aux insectes répugnants du même nom, premier général dans l'ordre _Infernal_, appartenait à la première hiérarchie des mauvais anges et comptait bien faire étalage de sa suprématie. D'une taille prodigieuse, le front ceint d'un bandeau de feu, ses yeux étincelants reflétaient une colère non feinte :

Belzebuth : _Qu'on me les amène afin que de ma putréfaction j'oignisse leurs plaies ! Quel serait mon plaisir de les voir pourrir lentement…_

Baal le démon unificateur des divinités détournant le peuple du Très-Haut, levait un poing rageur en vociférant :

Baal : _Qu'a donc fait __Asmodée__pour les en empêcher ? Où était-il ?_

Satan : _En proie avec…tsss_

Sa langue fourchait toujours à l'évocation de l'archange qui l'avait, par le passé, vaincu une première fois :

Satan : _Mickaël !_

L'on cracha, jura et blasphéma à l'écoute de ce nom :

Satan : _Rejoins par __Raphaël,_ _Asmodée __a faillit sous le feu de la lance. _

Monstre mi-serpent, mi-dragon dont la mission avait été, autrefois, le chaos primitif, _Leviathan_, animal doté de parole laissa rugir sa voix caverneuse :

Leviathan : _Ont-il remporté la guerre ?_

Dans un geste de rage, _Satan_ s'empara du chandelier sur pied, garni de bougies noires et le jeta de toute sa force au sol. Le fer se brisa, les bougies s'éparpillèrent et les flammes vinrent lécher les pieds de _Belial_. Avec son apparence d'ange, l'on aurait pu se tromper sur ce magnifique visage si ce n'était un rire sadique qui naquit des profondeurs de ses entrailles. Ses ongles noirs prenaient feu et cela le mit en joie. Tout ce qui était en mesure de lui offrir moquerie et causticité le mettait en état de grâce :

Belial : _Le Maître saura contrer cette infamie. La mort rôde…je la sens aussi sûrement que la puanteur dégagée de mes cornes en feu._

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire l'assemblée, jusqu'à _Satan _lui-même qui recouvra son calme. Chez cet ancien ange à la beauté diaphane, cela laissait présager une ambition démesurée :

Satan : _Tu auras l'occasion de les sentir à nouveau brûler __Belial__! Rejoins __Asmodée__! Va ! Et que le serpent atteigne sa proie ! Les enfants magnifiques de CE dieu __Illùvatar__vont se retourner les uns contre les autres et leurs belles intentions voleront en éclat. __Sauron__devrait vous être d'une grande aide. Sans véritablement comprendre le sens de notre quête, sa haine des elfes lui suffit pour s'allier à nous ! Cependant, faites attention…sa perfidie pourrait se jouer de nous._

Belzebuth : _Le poison devra être suffisant cette fois !_

Satan : _Il le sera ! Le chaos infernal ! Voici ce qu'il va advenir. Le chaos !_

Ses yeux rougirent sous l'effet de la haine avant que Proserpine ne s'avance vers lui, attirée par les nombreuses phéromones dégagées par la colère maléfique de l'ange déchu. Attiré, lui aussi, par la femelle, le démon calma un temps sa haine avant de la détourner de façon malsaine sur les intentions qu'il lui réservait.

Il s'ensuivit, alors, une immonde orgie où les lieutenants de Satan s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Le vice et la luxure mêlèrent leurs parfums sous les cris des suppliciés dont les vains appels à l'aide offrait un air chantant aux oreilles démoniaques.

Le monde du dessous s'éveillait à la haine…

Le monde du dessus parait au malheur depuis longtemps promis.

Tous se tenaient prêt.

_Le temps était venu…._

_Amères retrouvailles…_

Aux abords de _La Comté_, vivait une famille un peu isolée du reste de la Communauté, Les _Brandebouc_. _Primula*_, fille de _Gorbadoc Brandebouc_ et _Mirabella Touque_, vaquait à ses occupations, lesquelles consistaient à s'occuper des volailles de son père. Sa hâte de terminer son travail s'expliquait par son empressement à rejoindre, et ce dans le plus grand secret, son galant qui l'attendait avec impatience.

La ferme familiale, construite sur un petit promontoire, possédait un joli point de vue sur les cultures de maïs du père _Sacquet._ Veuf depuis quelques temps, le vieux fermier déléguait ses tâches auprès de ses enfants, dont son fils _Drogon_. Secrètement amoureux de la jolie _Primula_, il lui arrivait souvent de la rejoindre dans les champs pour faire une promenade et lui conter fleurette avec tout le respect dont il était pourvu.

Vingt ans, c'était jeune pour une Hobbit, aussi fallait-il ne point brûler les étapes et se repaître de cet état de grâce qui consistait à profiter de la douceur d'un sentiment naissant nommé _Amour_.

Une fois leurs travaux exécutés, _Drogon_ vint apporter à la famille de Primula, un sac de maïs afin que la mère de la jeune fille puisse confectionner le pain que le jeune homme rapporterait à son père. En attendant leurs cuissons, le galant retrouva sa belle près du poulailler. De mots doux en baisers volés, ils furent attirés par un fait inhabituel.

Dans cette partie de _La Comté_, et surtout à cette époque de l'année, les voyageurs étaient rares. Cependant, des cavaliers faisaient route dans leurs directions. Ce n'était pas des chevaux de traits comme ceux dont elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper dans l'écurie de son père, mais de fins destriers aux robes et aux crinières aussi blanches que la neige à terre.

Elle donna un coup de coude au jeune homme en lui désignant les cavaliers :

Primula : _Drogon_…devrions-nous en avertir mes parents ?

Drogon : Ce n'est pas un crime de traverser notre pays…non ?

Primula : Non, c'est certain, mais quand ceux qui la traverse s'avèrent être des elfes…cela devient inquiétant, et tout ce qui inquiétant bouleverse nos habitudes et ne nous emmène que des ennuis. Allons-nous, nous autres _Hobbits_, déranger les habitudes de ces belles gens, sur leurs vastes territoires ?

Drogon : Non, mais ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. Laisse ces personnes accomplir leurs beaux destins. Nous sommes bien trop insignifiants pour eux.

La jeune fille se fâcha tout rouge en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme lui sourit. Qu'elle pouvait être belle lorsqu'elle était en colère :

Primula : Et pourquoi demeurerions-nous insignifiants Monsieur _Drogon Sacquet_ ? Qui sait, un jour, l'un des nôtres pourrait fort bien porter le destin de ce monde entre ses mains !

Il s'avança vers elle d'un air mutin. Son bras s'enroula autour de la fine taille de _Primula_ avant que d'un geste sec, il ne l'attire vers lui. Son regard s'intensifia avant de lui murmurer :

Drogon : Laisse-moi te faire quelques bons gaillards et qui sait si l'un d'entre eux n'héritera pas du courage de sa mère pour affronter les terribles dangers de ce monde-ci, ma belle.

Primula : Et il aura sa place parmi les elfes, ces êtres dont j'admire tant la prestance ! Hâtons-nous de grandir _Drogon_, et offre-moi ces fils dont je serai si fière !

Cet accord tacite se scella d'un baiser, alors qu'au loin, les cavaliers disparaissaient derrière la colline…

_Le retour du fils prodigue…_

Chez Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, la matinée commençait en douceur. Il n'était point besoin de se parler en ces premières heures du jour. Chacun tentait passablement de remettre les rares idées ayant réussies à résister aux effets dévastateurs de la bière et du vin, à leurs justes places, ce qui n'était guère chose aisée.

Seule Orlyänne et sa légendaire robustesse tenait une forme incroyable. Sourire devenait une seconde nature chez elle. Cela englobait beaucoup et notamment une légère pointe de moquerie face aux vicissitudes de l'alcool dont ses amis faisaient les frais.

De nature optimiste, sa bonne humeur heurtait bien souvent les susceptibilités, notamment celle d'un magicien de grand renom, istari de son état et prompt à contrer les velléités de cette elleth atypique.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté de ne point interférer dans sa décision de demeurer en retrait en sa présence, la curiosité le poussa à s'avancer vers elle :

Gandalf : Jeune elleth, vous arrive-t-il, de temps à autre, d'être satisfaite par autre chose que votre propre sourire ?

Orlyänne : Bien entendu, petit magicien de grand talent. Le sang versé par mes ennemis est un bon exemple ! En abreuver la terre, demeure l'un de mes grands plaisirs !

L'on entendit le rire de Dàin, jusqu'ici occupé à déguster un solide petit déjeuner :

Dàin : Par le grand _Thror_ ! Je me sens assez de forme pour un combat singulier avec vous, vaillante combattante.

Ces mots la firent se redresser à la hâte et le sommet de son crâne alla heurter l'une des poutres de la salle à manger :

Orlyänne : _Rärpout mingäl danenpol varendronene rärlanen !_ (Ma vaillance sera accrue par ma fastueuse période !)

Zorgûnn et Jack se lancèrent un regard de connivence, Gandalf, suspicieux, préféra mettre Sa Majesté en garde :

Gandalf : Veillez, Majesté, à ne pas vous laissez piéger. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le dernier mot énoncé se rappelle de façon soudaine à ma souvenance. Veillez, je vous prie, jeune elleth, à converser de manière à vous faire comprendre dorénavant !

Les sourcils de l'elfine se froncèrent. Jack émit un rapide juron étouffé par ses soins :

Jack : Oh…'tain, le magicien vient de signer son arrêt de mort !

En effet, en un déplacement d'air, Orlyänne se rapprocha, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout près du magicien. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier, tandis que chacun de ses muscles bandés, n'attendaient qu'un souffle de parole pour relâcher les tensions dont ils s'étaient chargés.

La détente risquait d'être prometteuse.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le lutin qui désamorça la bombe :

Mic Mac : Et, la grande bringue, vas pas lui casser la pipe ! Qui sait-y qui va nous sauver les miches des torches-culs qui nous coursent depuis notre arrivée dans c'pays maudit ? Moi j'tiens à ma carcasse et…

En un bond, la géante rouge opéra, dans un premier temps, un revirement de direction à l'opposé de là où elle se trouvait, avant de pratiquer, à l'aide de son pied, une flexion extension. Elle envoya valser le gnome, lequel se retrouva accroché au lustre de _Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_. Ce dernier se posa la question de savoir comment ôter cette mouche de son potage ?

Mais que ces drôles d'énergumènes pouvaient se montrer surprenants ! Surprenants et un tantinet agaçant tout de même.

Dàin vint à la rescousse de l'elfine de feu aidé de son rire sonore :

Dàin : Il devient urgent de nous mesurer Orlyänne, si vous ne souhaitez mettre votre hôte dans l'embarras.

Orlyänne : C'est comme si c'était fait, Ô petit roi de splendeur ! Certains ont oublié cette maxime dont moi et les miennes en avons fait l'une de nos lois : je ne crains personne et tous me craignent, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent pour chacune des femelles de mon peuple !

Encore un peu l'esprit embrumé, Nimïel tenta une approche diplomatique, mais le résultat ne fut pas des plus convaincants :

Nimïel : Magicien, dont l'amour immodéré pour ses sujets empli son âme d'une juste mesure, laquelle se permets de jauger le bien et le mal en chacun d'entre nous, permettez, une fois encore, à mon amie de recentrer ses priorités, quand, ce qui parait une normalité chez elle vous est perçu comme un acte d'agression…non permutable en acte de guerre cependant…mais seulement en un acte dont la maladresse se pare d'une bien fâcheuse frénésie à vous contrer de cesse.

Chacun tenta de remettre un semblant d'ordre à l'énonciation de cette tirade enflammée…sans grande réussite, il fallut bien l'avouer :

Amélie : Quèqu'il a dit ?

Opéca : Rien la vieille, allez bois ton lait !

Mic Mac : Il est encore bien torché l'elfion !

Alachnÿ : Je pense, et écoutez bien car mon avis sera le seul à être cousu du fil de la raison, que notre bon ami, s'est encore égaré vers des chemins sinueux, où lui-même n'y retrouverait pas ses pieds, c'est dire !

Prince Charmant : Il allait sans dire que c'était d'une beauté…Mon ami, vos mots sont une ode au genre elfique et je suis bien placé pour affermir ma pensée. Nous autres humains ne vous arriveront jamais à la cheville, à moins de grimper sur l'échelle de la vie, armés de beaux bagages.

Alachnÿ : Prince, je l'ai toujours affirmé, boire vous réussit ! Vous n'en êtes plus au point de déblatérer des conneries, mais nous inonder de poésie ce qui, vous concernant, nous reposent l'esprit !

Prince Charmant : Oh, mais qu'il est drôle…je pense pourvoir réussir à mourir de rire encore une fois.

Mic Mac : Ouais ben profite avant de rendre l'âme pour de bon !

Nimïel : Allons, petit gredin, ne vous attaquez point à mon homologue du bon goût.

Opéca : Heureusement que vous avez chaussé vos beaux souliers, sans quoi vous n'y entreriez même pas un orteil tant votre orgueil vous gonfle comme une baudruche !

Chaperon Rose : Ma brune amie, j'en reste le séant collé sur ma chaise !

Opéca : C'est encore le meilleur endroit où il se puisse être.

Chaperon Rose : Ouhhh ! Ëlnar, vous avez fait des prouesses !

Orlyänne : Je m'en vais vous en offrir d'autres si l'on venait à me chatouiller les glandes d'un peu trop près, comme cela semble être le cas pour certains d'entre vous !

L'istari vit rouge et cette fois, ce fut Cirdan qui, d'un geste apaisant, invita son ami à plus de clémence face à cette démone. Les mœurs de certaines personnes ne pouvaient être infléchies malgré l'impolitesse dont leurs détentrices pouvaient faire preuve :

Gandalf : Cette…cette…pff ! Déjeunons voulez-vous ?

Un sourire magnifique étira les joues couleurs cendres de l'elleth. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, ses muscles ne demandaient qu'à saillir sous sa peau et ses dents de briller de mille éclats…elle tenait forme insolente.

Au dehors, le temps grisâtre n'entama point la bonne humeur de l'elfine de feu. Après s'être entrainée à libérer un trop plein de flammes du fond de sa gorge, Orlyänne s'employa à détendre ses muscles par divers mouvements d'assouplissement. Soudain, elle frappa dans ses mains, signe pour elle, qu'il était temps de passer à l'action.

Alachnÿ, suivit de son chat Matouba, vinrent se placer aux premières loges. Sa chopine de lait en main, cela était devenu un rituel chez Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet de se lever aux aurores afin de satisfaire le petit plaisir de ce magicien atypique, il prit place sur le banc devant l'habitation de son hôte.

Sa voix tonitruante, comme il se devait en pareil cas, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait observé par son concurrent de même confession, résonna haut et fort :

Alachnÿ : Oserais-je dire que tous les coups sont permis ? _Mortecouille_, s'il me fallait panser quelques plaies, j'aimerais autant qu'elles se soient offertes avec galanterie et respect !

Dàin : Et cela sera le cas !

Orlyänne : Je plussoie !

Prince Charmant : Je sens un taux de testostérone affolant dans toutes ces belles paroles, mes amis.

Opéca : Tout le contraire de ce que l'on attendrait de ta part !

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, vous trouvez toujours le mot juste me concernant.

Alachnÿ : Allons Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, venez donc admirer un spectacle de choix !

Bilbon : C'est que…je dois penser à la préparation du prochain repas…

Alachnÿ : Ah oui ? Et bien vous continuerez vos tâches un peu plus tard, je vous accompagnerai de tous mes bons vœux n'ayez crainte.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Aliénor posa sa main sur son épaule, réprimant son envie de rire :

Jack : Il est gonflé quand même !

Matouba crachota ce qui, pour lui, était l'équivalent d'un rire moqueur. Le pied de son maître se rappela à son bon souvenir et le chat envoya les griffes sur les chausses usées du magicien :

Alachnÿ : J'aime assez que l'on apprécia mes désidératas ! Voyez-vous, j'ai un ego surdimensionné qu'il me plait de porter comme un manteau royal. Cela sied à mes convenances, et mes désirs s'en trouvent ainsi satisfaits. Vous ne souhaiteriez tout de même pas mettre en péril une telle évidence…Si ?

Bilbon : Euh…non…non, bien sûr que non. Je…j'effectuerai mes tâches un peu plus tard.

Alachnÿ : La voix de la raison vous habite mon ami !

Jack : C'est pas ton cas !

Aliénor : Mic Mac, se fera un plaisir de vous aider Bilbon, tout comme moi…et tout comme le reste de cette assemblée. N'est-ce pas vous tous ?

Les derniers furent considérablement appuyés afin que le mécanisme de compréhension, lequel avait tendance à se mettre en branle un peu trop lentement pour certains, se déclenche :

Mic Mac : Des clous ! J'suis pas vot'larbin !

Jack : Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire, _comprendé ?_

Mic Mac : Pour sûr _Mon Jacquot !_

Et le lutin prit la poudre d'escampette alors que le mercenaire le coursait sous les quolibets de ses amis. Orlyänne, quant à elle, attendait impatiemment son combat, et elle ne fut pas déçue !

Chez les nains, la qualité des appuis des pieds au sol, était inné. Dès leurs jeunes âges, leurs centres de gravités, très bas, leurs permettaient d'acquérir de belles capacités physiques, aussi, Dàin partait-il avec certains avantages.

Ceci dit, l'elleth n'était pas en reste non plus, car chez elle, les mouvements explosifs et diversifiés servis par différents régimes de contractions musculaires, amplifiaient son ardeur, et que dire de la glande que possédait chaque femelle de son espèce, située dans la gorge, laquelle nourrissait en continu, un feu intérieur constant !

Et ce fut d'ailleurs, par une petite boulette de feu expulsée avec précision que le combat commença. Les prises se succédèrent, les unes après les autres et beaucoup pensaient qu'au vu de sa grande taille, le roi nain partait avec un sérieux handicap…hors il n'en fut rien car à plusieurs reprises, l'elfine se trouva en fâcheuse position et mordit la poussière.

Pas longtemps il fallait bien l'avouer, car les premiers temps, elle lui avait octroyé un petit avantage par correction, mais au fur et à mesure de la montée de testostérone dû à sa période fastueuse de _Rärlanen_, le vent commença à changer de direction.

Elle visa plus particulièrement les chevilles et les poignets bien trop épais pour octroyer la souplesse dont elle disposait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait affermi sa prise et soulevait le nain comme un fétu de paille, ses narines se plissèrent et ses se plissèrent. Dans sa hâte à renifler ce qui avait attiré son attention, elle lâcha un peu trop rapidement sa prise et le monarque voltigea à une belle hauteur avant de disparaitre sous la couche de neige.

Posté sur le toit de _Cul de Sac_, Mic Mac ricana comme un benêt.

Orlyänne, fort gênée, tendit une main secourable à Sa Majesté Dàin avant de se répandre en excuses :

Orlyänne : _Pörrlichnen octtronnamiin fichtranen !_ (Veuillez excuser ma hardiesse !)

Dàin : Je n'ai compris un traître mot de ce qui vient d'être dit, jeune elleth, mais certaines parties de mon corps garderont le souvenir de votre exploit car vous êtes la première à avoir mit à terre un monarque de la fière lignée qui est mienne !

Du temps qu'Aliénor traduisait les paroles de l'elleth, Gandalf releva son menton, plissa son regard et ajouta à ce qui venait d'être dit un commentaire de sa composition lequel ne plut pas à tous le monde :

Gandalf : Votre lignée était sur le point de perdre l'un de ses plus dignes représentants…et ceci par les velléités un peu trop soutenues d'un étrange personnage.

Orlyänne sourit de toutes ses dents, s'inclina devant le magicien et frappa dans ses mains :

Orlyänne : Il aurait été plaisant, pour moi, de vous faire une démonstration de mon savoir, mais je viens de sentir une présence. Encore lointaine, mais je la sens se diriger vers nous.

Aliénor : Quelqu'un vient par ici ?

Orlyänne plissa le nez et renifla tel un canidé. Gandalf fronça les sourcils de désapprobation et murmura à son amie Cirdan :

Gandalf : Et la voici maintenant dotée d'un don d'omniscience olfactive !

Orlyänne : Parmi d'autres choses.

Gandalf : Votre ouïe aussi est fortement développée !

Orlyänne : Comme mes intentions de vous être agréable, petit magicien de grand talent !

L'istari marmonna si bas dans sa barbe, que même l'elfine eut le plus grand mal à entendre ce qu'il s'était dit :

Jack : Je me demande qui se la ramène par ici encore !

Orlyänne : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre danger. Ce sont des elfes.

Aliénor : Des ?

Gandalf : Comment savez-vous qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

Orlyänne : Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses se présentent, et aussi parce que l'un de leurs représentants est d'importance…il s'agit du _Prince Legolas_ !

_Un moment de relâchement …_

Il était temps pour Chaperon Rose de se changer. Si des invités d'importance devaient se présenter à elle, se mettre en valeur demeurait primordial pour cette coquette. Cependant, le dos tourné à l'entrée de la chambre, elle cessa son babillage, et laissa son regard se perdre dans la blancheur immaculée du paysage hivernal. Un tel silence chez elle n'était pas courant.

Les évènements de ces dernières heures avaient été un afflux d'émotions bien trop important pour cette jouvencelle plus habituée à butiner les jolies fleurs telle une abeille, qu'à plonger aux tréfonds de bien sombres préoccupations.

Luthïen terminait de se vêtir. Une fois sa ceinture mise en place, il y inséra sa dague tout en observant attentivement sa maîtresse. Depuis combien de temps perdurait ce silence ? Cela en devenait inquiétant.

Ses gestes accompagnés de douceurs, se firent plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée et ce fut à peine si elle sentit les mains de son amant caresser son dos, avant de l'enlacer avec volupté. Ses mots s'échappèrent dans un souffle :

Luthïen : _Lye melane, vanie molda heril._ (Je vous aime, Belle Gente Dame.)

: Les mots troubles, c'était cette nuit non ? Et puis je déteste quand tu dis des choses que je ne comprends pas. Ce que tu peux m'énerver !

Luthïen : Avoue que cela te devient plaisant…non ? Que se passe-t-il _ma puce_ ?

: T'est-il jamais arrivée de te demander pourquoi certains évènements doivent se produire alors que tout semble te prouver le contraire ? Luthïen, pour la première fois depuis ma venue sur ces terres…je ressens la peur. Oh, et puis oublie ça, et n'en parle à personne ou…ou…

L'ellon encore surpris par cette révélation, se dégagea de cette étreinte pour lui faire face :

Luthïen : Avoir peur est dans l'ordre des choses, et ce sentiment n'est pas à craindre. Il habite chacun des moments de notre vie. Je serai à tes côtés pour te protéger ma petite humaine. Personne ne te fera jamais le moindre mal. Je te le promets. Il est de devoir de m'engager sur ces paroles.

: Comment fais-tu pour avoir réponse à tout ?

Son regard plongea dans celui de son amante :

Luthïen : Parce que certains êtres nous font ressentir cela. C'est à la fois très simple et si compliqué !

: Si simple, et si compliqué…

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, méditant ce qui venait d'être dit, et l'ellon n'eut qu'à la bercer pour accentuer sa promesse. Au-dehors, une agitation lui fit lâcher sa prise et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit, réchauffa, ce matin-là, son cœur soucieux. D'un même élan, ils franchirent le seuil de l'entrée…d'un même élan…

Chaperon Rose en demeura songeuse…

_Les liens se resserrent…_

La main d'Oilïnn effleura celle de Jack. Depuis son arrivée dans La Comté, l'elfine ne souhaitait guère tergiverser avec la nature de ses sentiments. Malgré sa réserve, elle surmonta sa timidité, afin de se rapprocher de cet humain à qui, et de façon assez discrète, elle accordait beaucoup de valeur. Son regard, souvent baissé intimidait le mercenaire plus habitué à guerroyer qu'à compter fleurette.

Elle aussi ressentait l'appréhension. La parenthèse enchantée de son monarque prenait fin et avec elle l'avenir incertain de son mariage. Jack affermit son emprise sur ses doigts…

Ensemble, l'imprévu serait vaincu. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa valait à lui seul un joli bouquet de promesses.

Opéca, quand à elle, demeurait aux côtés d'Elnär. Lui seul avait réussi le tour de force de canaliser la folle énergie de cette jeune femme aussi débridée que fugace. Les emportements n'étaient jamais très loin, mais elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle, plus aguerrie à combler ses faiblesses comme ses manques.

Le temps où sa gouaille prévalait sur ses belles intentions semblait s'éloigner. Plus mûre, plus réfléchie, la jeune femme savait déjouer les pièges de sa rivale et la contrer avec la finesse elfique.

Cependant, quelquefois, l'Opéca d'hier refaisait surface à la plus grande joie de Chaperon, qui ne se lassait jamais de leurs petits échauffourées.

L'Intendant rendu fier par la métamorphose de sa protégée veillait à ce qu'elle ne perde pas de vue ses belles intentions de parfaire ce maintien qui la rendait si heureuse. D'un sourire bienveillant il la couvait souvent du regard en prenant soin de faire en sorte qu'elle n'en soit pas consciente afin de ne point la mettre dans l'embarras.

S'il avait pu, il aurait aimé demeuré plus longtemps dans cette région du monde où le mal n'avait pas encore perverti les êtres, et la nature.

Le bruit d'une cavalcade interrompit ses pensées. Bientôt, l'on distingua, au loin, des cavaliers en approche.

Tous attendirent la venue de ces voyageurs avec le plus grand intérêt. Monsieur Sacquet se demandait à quelle sauce il serait mangé cette fois, tant les évènements le cernaient de toutes parts avec une insistance accrue.

Les longs cheveux blonds du Prince Legolas, se distinguèrent et plus personne n'eut le moindre doute. La parenthèse enchantée, était sur le point de se terminer. Mic Mac, plissa les yeux. Lui aussi imaginait les désagréables pensées dont le fils du roi Thranduil ne manquerait pas d'être le porteur. Une autre chevelure volait au vent et elle ne ravit pas non plus le gnome lorsqu'il en distingua la nuance.

Ce roux flamboyant éveilla les ardeurs d'Orlyänne comme son instinct de chasseuse. L'elfine rouquine n'entrait pas dans le cercle très fermé de ses amis. Telle la corde d'un arc, on la sentit se tendre.

Parvenu aux abords de Cul de Sac, le prince stoppa sa monture et en descendit avec la grâce de sa condition. Tous se courbèrent respectueusement, sauf Orlyänne qui adressa un salut militaire en se frappant le thorax de son poing. Tauriel lui jeta un regard froid. En retour, un sourire carnassier fut offert de la part de l'elfine de feu.

Cirdan : _Cund Legolas_. Vous nous avez retrouvés.

Legolas : _Seigneur Cirdan !_ Les Ents nous ont dirigés. Ou se trouve mon père ? Nous sommes aux portes de la guerre ! Les clans des différentes maisons princières se sont rassemblés …Le conflit est imminent. Nous ne pourrons l'éviter.

Cirdan : Ainsi, les négociations ont échoué…

L'on vit alors, Sa Majesté Thranduil s'approcher de son fils, avec, à son bras, Olana. Pour la première fois depuis la venue de la jeune femme en ce monde, elle prenait place à sa droite, là où sa mère prenait appui sur le bras de son époux.

Une percée du soleil à travers les nuages, offrit un joli rayon de lumière et lorsque ce dernier vint se refléter dans l'anneau d'or, le prince suivit des yeux l'éclat lancé par le bijou.

Ses traits se décomposèrent. Tauriel aperçu, elle aussi le symbole de cet amour que bon nombres d'elfes considéraient comme blasphématoire, et jeta un regard haineux en direction d'Olana.

A peine eut-elle le temps d'observer le métal brillant qu'Orlyänne s'était rapprochée de l'elleth. Son sourire ravageur eut tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs.

Les deux elfines côte à côte, se toisaient avec défi. Cela ne dura pas.

L'elfine de feu n'eut qu'à cracher une petite boulette de feu pour anéantir la moindre rébellion :

Orlyänne : Votre bonté se renifle comme l'odeur d'un charnier !

Surprise, Tauriel la fixa intensément. Que cette elfine pouvait être rude parfois !

Tauriel : La vôtre vous précède comme les belles intentions de votre amie. A ce que je remarque, elle a su les accomplir.

Orlyänne : Un autre accomplissement ne devrait pas tarder à combler ma volonté. Il se pourrait qu'un certain contentement n'en découle et vienne couronner la patience que je porte en moi, depuis trop longtemps.

La main de Zorgûnn se posa sur le bras de son amie. L'ellon toujours aussi discret, avait senti la colère grandissante de son amie et souhaita y mettre, sinon un terme, au moins un bémol, tant elle paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Orlyänne sursauta, avant d'abonder dans le sens de son ami en reculant d'un pas.

Le regard bienveillant de son ami, la conforta dans sa décision de se calmer.

De son côté, Mic Mac, tout attentionné par ce qui se passait devant ses yeux agrandis de stupeur, ne lâchait pas le Prince du regard. Ses petits poings serrés, dénotaient une grande colère chez lui. Même sa condition de prince ne pouvait dédouaner Legolas de ce regard assassin envers son amie.

Olana tenta de sauvegarder les apparences et fit preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle ce qui réconforta quelque peu Aliénor toujours prête à venir en aide à cette jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours connu fragile.

Cette imperturbabilité, en surpris plus d'un d'ailleurs et chacun de ses amis réalisa combien ce mariage l'avait considérablement aguerrie. Seuls ses doigts raffermirent leurs emprises sur l'avant-bras du souverain de manière imperceptible pour autrui. Cela renforça la fierté du roi, mais assombrit son cœur de père.

Immobile, Legolas ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'anneau nuptial. Son éclat symbolisait l'indécence de la situation.

Gandalf soupira. De lourds nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de l'habitation. Les uns après les autres, tous réintégrèrent Cul de Sac. Olana s'inclina devant son époux et suivit ses amis.

Seuls le père et le fils demeurèrent à l'extérieur. Se faisant face, chacun observait l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le roi s'approche du prince. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Legolas. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

Son cœur, scindé en deux parties égales saignait face à la froideur de son enfant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce qui se vit dans celui du jeune prince, blessa profondément le monarque endurcit :

_Legolas : Vous enorgueillissez-vous d'avoir souillé la mémoire de ma mère ?_

_Thranduil : Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Il est un fait pour lequel j'ai lutté depuis plus de mille ans et qui devait s'accomplir. Ta mère sera à jamais dans mon cœur, mais il en est ainsi. Rien ni personne n'y pourra rien changer. Je ne puis supplier ton pardon, mais au moins requérir de toi un peu de compréhension…_

_Legolas : La seule dont je sois le dépositaire ne sera certainement pas en votre faveur._

_Thranduil : Plus tard, lorsque sera venu le temps, pour toi, de prendre épouse, alors peut-être entreverras-tu le chemin par lequel un cœur peut parfois atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. _

_Legolas : Je serais bien en peine de suivre la voie que vous avez choisit. Si aimer rime avec trahir, je préfère m'en abstenir. D'ici là, nous avons une guerre à la porte de notre royaume et nos ennemis sont les nôtres, par la faute de votre acte ! Demeure-t-il une once de courage pour affronter la vilainie provoquée par votre erreur ?_

_Thranduil : __**Legolas !**_

_Legolas : Veuillez m'excuser, Père, je vais prendre un peu de repos. Je repars demain pour défendre le peu d'honneur qui demeure en moi._

D'un pas sûr, l'ellon se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'habitation sous le regard meurtri de son père. Dans l'ombre, Gabriel, se tenait, immense et impassible. D'un geste lent, il leva sa main en direction du roi, psalmodiant quelques paroles de réconfort, avant de se diriger vers lui :

Gabriel : Un fils ne saurait déshériter son père de son amour. Le prince reviendra, en son temps, à de plus nobles sentiments. Le temps fera son œuvre Majesté.

Thranduil acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de réintégrer le logis de _Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_. L'archange dirigea les paumes de ses mains vers les Cieux :

Gabriel : _Fiat voluntas tuas_. (Que ta volonté soit faite.)

_Le destin nous attend…_

Le dîner fut morose ce soir-là. Malgré toute la diplomatie dont Bilbon fit preuve, un lourd climat de suspicion flottait dans l'air. Demain, serait un autre jour, sans doute le premier d'un terrible destin. Aidé par les amis d'Olana, des provisions furent chargées sur un charriot, ainsi que les maigres affaires de chacun. Parmi les paquetages, l'un d'eux contenait la robe de mariage de la jeune épousée. Orlyänne veillait jalousement au bien-être de son amie. Pour cela, elle demeurait, tête haute, un sourire indétrônable collé sur son visage, ses longs cheveux rouges flottant sous la brise du soir, et son regard brûlant adressé à son ennemie Tauriel.

La colère la taraudait tant et tant, que de perpétuelles fumerolles s'échappaient des pores de sa peau couleur cendre. C'était bien la première fois qu'Aliénor apercevait autant de ressentiment chez elle. Aidée de Zorgûnn et Jack, elle prit soin d'avoir toujours à l'œil sur cette intrépide guerrière. Un mouvement soudain d'humeur, était toujours possible de sa part et il fallait parer au plus pressé.

La nuit posa son voile d'incertitude sur toute la maisonnée, avant qu'un soleil pâle ne daigne se lever sur les champs enneigés de _La Comté_. L'aube nouvelle apportait son lot de lumière sur les vastes horizons d'un pays encore à l'écart des folies de ce monde.

Lorsque tout le monde fut près, le temps des adieux fut un moment douloureux pour le semi-homme qui avait tant appris de ses nouveaux amis. La vie lui semblerait bien terne après le passage de ces personnes…

Le monarque se fendit d'une promesse envers le hobbit :

Thranduil : Monsieur Sacquet, vous avez été le témoin d'un moment d'importance de notre vie…nous ne saurions oublier votre aide fort précieuse. Si vos pas vous mènent un jour, près de notre royaume, vous y serez reçus avec les honneurs qui sied aux grands de ce monde.

Bilbon : Majesté…je…je ne sais que répondre, mais, mon acte s'est montré humble et pauvre. Cependant, cela fut toujours avec la conviction de vous porter une aide secourable, ainsi qu'à votre Dame.

Olana, lui sourit :

Olana : Vous êtes dans mon cœur Bilbon. Pour toujours…et à jamais.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la broche qu'il lui avait offerte le jour de son mariage. Gêné, il baissa les yeux :

Bilbon : C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites _Ma Dame_. Je ne sais que vous souhaitez…sinon, une belle félicité.

Olana : Merci.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le front du hobbit, qui, envahit par l'émotion, baissa les paupières. A leur tour, chacun défila devant lui, on lui serra les mains, on lui administra de belles tapes sur l'épaule, l'une fut plus appuyée que les autres :

Orlyänne : Merci à toi, Ô petite moitié d'homme, mais dont la grandeur n'est point une légende !

Alachnÿ glissa dans la poche de son nouvel ami, une petite fiole empli d'une poudre couleur or :

Alachnÿ : Lorsqu'il vous poussera une troisième jambe, mon ami, vous vous souviendrez du plus grand magicien que la terre ait porté et certainement le plus magnifique, et cela dispense l'autre magicien de cette aventure, lequel ne saurait égaler mes légendaires _fariboles _! Merci à vous _Monsieur Sacquet_ pour avoir, tous les matins de ce séjour en ce beau pays, rempli ma chopine de ce bon lait crémeux que vous aviez l'élégance d'aller chercher sitôt sortit du pis de la vache. Si je vous disais qu'en d'autres lieux, d'autres pis ont étanché ma soif, je vous mettrez mal à l'aise…et bien c'est fait et cela pour la dernière fois. Puissions-nous nous revoir mon ami. Peut-être vous montrerai-je alors, les dessous de ma personnalité fantasque et si, là-dessus, nous buvons une bonne bière, alors vous apprécierez celui que je suis réellement !

Bilbon : Oh….oui, oui bien sûr. Je suis certain que vous apprécier entrerait dans mes prérogatives.

Alachnÿ : Ah, vous me plaisez l'ami ! Allez Prince, avant de dire une connerie, rejoignons nos amis.

Tous se montrèrent reconnaissants envers ce petit personnage si sensible, qu'il faillit en verser une larme. Le dernier à posé une main sur son épaule fut Gabriel :

Gabriel : **_Amicus optima vitae possessio_**. (Un ami est le plus grand trésor de la vie.)

Et la larme s'écoula…

_Le grand échiquier est en place…_

Au fur et à mesure de leur chevauchée, les voyageurs rencontrèrent un climat plus propice pour leur avancée.

Aux frontières de _La Comté_, _Nahar,_ le fier destrier d'Olana, attendait patiemment les ordres de sa maîtresse. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur la monture du roi, il hennit et piaffa. L'on fit halte et la jeune femme se laissa glisser des flancs de l'animal, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers lui :

Olana : Te voilà, mon ami.

Les naseaux de l'équidé frémirent et sa tête émit une série de mouvements rapide de hauts en bas, comme s'il…lui répondait :

Olana : Tu m'as manqué Nahar.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le crin de sa crinière, alors que dans un mouvement ample et souple, elle grimpa sur son dos. Legolas demeura pensif devant ce qui se présentait à sa vue. Jamais aucun humain n'avait conquis pareille monture, encore moins une femme. Indépendant, puissant, magnifique, le coursier _d'Oromë,_ chasseur des Valar n'était pas n'importe quel animal. Par quel mystère se trouvait-il entre les mains de la nouvelle épouse de son père ? Si ce n'était la nouvelle position de celle qui, à ses yeux, demeurerait pour toujours une intrigante, il n'aurait eu de cesse de se prosterner devant une telle prouesse.

Après un regard en direction de son époux, elle flatta de ses pieds les flancs de son cheval. L'on vit Thranduil venir à sa hauteur et les deux époux chevauchèrent côte à côte. Certains elfes se tournèrent en direction de Legolas. Tauriel ne cessait de fixer de façon intense le couple. Orlyänne se rappela à son bon souvenir en lui adressant un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main.

L'istari crut bon de s'adresser aux amis d'Olana, cela devenait urgent :

Gandalf : Je pressens, sinon un drame, un splendide règlement de compte entre ces deux farouches guerrières. Au vue de ce qui nous attend, sans doute serait-il plus raisonnable de remettre ces réjouissances pour plus tard. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Aliénor : Nous avons déjà l'œil sur notre amie, Gandalf et ferons le nécessaire au cas où…

Gandalf : Il vaudrait mieux ne pas avoir à traiter un tel cas.

Jack : Ben, faut dire qu'elle met pas trop de gazoline dans son moteur pour faire avancer sa charrette cette beauté !

Gandalf : Hum…que dit-il ?

Aliénor leva les yeux aux cieux :

Aliénor : Qu'elle n'y met pas du sien !

Gandalf : Je me charge de remettre les humeurs de Tauriel sur de belles hauteurs et vous vous occupez de la…hum…dragonne ?

Les fumerolles, ne cessaient de s'échapper de la peau couleur cendre de l'elleth. Le volcan menaçait de se mettre en éruption à tout moment :

Zorgûnn : Je serai son ombre et la barrière contre laquelle sa colère s'appuiera.

Et l'elfe du froid s'en fut aux côtés de l'elleth. Gandalf souleva un sourcil, Gabriel, fier de ses ouailles en souleva un autre et Prince, au comble de l'apoplexie s'approcha de jack et Aliénor :

Prince : Nom de nom ! Que de sublimes échanges ! J'en reste coi !

Jack : C'est une bonne idée reste donc…coi et surtout en retrait de tout ça si tu veux pas voir ta belle petite gueule se prendre un coup perdu. Ça brûle entre ces deux-là.

Prince : Je suivrais votre conseil jusqu'à mon trépas, mon ami, mais tout de même…ah, Nimïel…avez-vous entendu ce qui vient d'être dit ?

Nimïel : Tout à fait Prince, souhaiteriez-vous que nous en conversions à loisir afin d'agrémenter notre voyage ?

Prince : Oh…parler avec vous demeure un plaisir royal !

Jack souffla et la petite troupe se remit en route.

La traversée des Monts Brumeux, ne fut pas des plus aisées. La neige tombait sans discontinuer. Fort heureusement, le vent s'était considérablement calmé, aussi, seuls les flocons gênaient la progression de la marche. Olana tremblait de froid. Cela peina le roi, mais Orlyänne aussi bouillante qu'un chaudron de magicien, la prit contre elle. Le rayonnement de sa chaleur interne, formait un dôme sur lequel les flocons venaient y mourir, de sorte qu'elle était continuellement enveloppée d'un halo de vapeur.

La surveillance de Gandalf se trouva à son apogée. Fortement intrigué par cet étrange personnage, son esprit n'eut guère le loisir de penser à ce qui les attendait.

Tauriel s'était, elle aussi, calmée. Cependant, de temps à autre, elle ne pouvait éviter de lancer à sa rivale, un regard haineux. Chez les elfines de feu, la politesse n'attendait jamais bien longtemps pour être démontrée, aussi un sourire lui répondait toujours avec la plus parfaite amabilité. Cela finit par agacer Legolas, lequel mit fin aux idées vengeresses de la capitaine de la garde royale. Satisfaite, Orlyänne lui adressa un dernier petit signe de la main. Il lui fallait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Zorgûnn ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle :

Zorgûnn : _Maarssen tronsmir velunnen bäastin !_ (Tu n'es qu'une sale bestiole !)

Orlyänne : _Rirpouren guäarlchnin nin dröllinn_. (C'est bien pour cela que tu m'estimes.).

Parvenus à Fontcombe, les elfes leurs offrirent des vivres, de l'eau et des encouragements. Avec la délicatesse qui leurs seyaient, beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher de laisser trainer, discrètement leurs regards du côté de cette humaine, principale cause des discordes survenus entre les clans. Cependant, la vue du monarque en compagnie de sa Dame provoquait de profondes réflexions, à commencer par véracités des accusations faites à son encontre.

Damoiselle Arwen, ne s'embarrassa point de tous ces questionnements. En charge d'accueillir le roi, son fils et celle qui, entre temps, était devenu son épouse, ses préoccupations semblaient bien loin de celles des siens. Lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Olana, celle-ci portait un bandage sur les yeux et se trouvait privée de sa vue. Aujourd'hui, les deux joyaux qu'elle admirait sans relâche sur ce visage souriant, lui prouvait combien elle avait eu raison de ne point alimenter les médisances la concernant.

Au moment de quitter _Fontcombe_, elle prit l'épouse du roi entre ses bras et la serra fortement contre en chuchotant contre son oreille :

Arwen : L'amour triomphe de tout _Dame Olana._ Lorsqu' à la vue de la force de vos liens avec Sa Majesté Thranduil, les miens seront soumis, alors leurs tourments prendront fin.

Olana : Puissent-ils l'apercevoir avec la même lucidité _Damoiselle Arwen_.

Arwen : Les _Valar _vous protègeront.

L'enfant chérie du _Seigneur Elrond_ demeura longtemps sur le seuil de la dernière maison simple avant les Monts Brumeux et les territoires sauvages s'étendant vers l'est, accompagnant les voyageurs de ses vœux et prières…

Le voyage continua près de la forêt de _Fangorn_. Là aussi, _Sylvebarbe,_ le vénérable représentant de ce peuple végétal, accompagné de _Fimbron_, escorta le convoi jusqu'aux _Chutes de Rauros_, les protégeant des dangers régnant par ses contrées.

Mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne, à croire que les orques avaient disparu de la surface de cette terre, tout comme les gobelins…même la nature semblait inhabituellement calme…trop calme.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée en direction de la Forêt noire, une sensation de malaise étreignit le cœur d'Olana. Petit à petit, elle perdit l'appétit, le sommeil et se mettait volontairement à l'écart de tous.

Malgré la bonne volonté de ses amis, elle refusait toute aide et se repliait sur elle-même.

Thranduil sentit, lui aussi, ce changement d'humeur et en prit ombrage. Son amour ne parvint plus à la sortir de ce mutisme.

Aux abords du royaume du roi, l'on vit au loin, une troupe de cavaliers se diriger vers les voyageurs. Les soldats du monarque inclinèrent la tête devant leur souverain avant de lui apporter de fâcheuses nouvelles.

Les différents clans elfiques marchaient au nord de la plaine de _Dagorlad,_ emmenés par le Seigneur _Feanïr_ et sa fille, la princesse Nessälda.

Un camp s'était établi à l'ouest de la vaste étendue où reposait, sous l'eau des Marais, les morts de la _Grande Guerre de La Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes._

Ce dernier, avait poussé la perfidie, jusqu'à installer ses troupes non loin des territoires maudits que l'on disait hanté par les esprits des défunts.

La majorité des soldats désapprouvèrent ce choix, mais entre-temps, le pouvoir du _Seigneur Feanïr_ avait considérablement pris de l'ampleur. Même _Dame_ _Galadriel_ s'était laissée convaincre du bien-fondé de ces intentions.

Malgré le souvenir du massacre fratricide d'_Alqualondë_, et la terrible malédiction du Vala _Mandos_ lancée sur les _Noldor_, _la Dame de Lumière_ semblait sur le point de se laisser entrainer dans une guerre contre son propre peuple.

Un étrange climat régnait entre les troupes. L'air lui-même était malsain.

Le Seigneur Cirdan et Gandalf espéraient faire recouvrer un peu de cette raison qui semblait faire défaut aux peuple elfique.

Pour Sa Majesté Dàin, il était impensable d'abandonner son nouvel ami à la vindicte des siens, aussi offrit-il son aide au Seigneur Thranduil. Malgré son refus, il prit la décision de rejoindre_Erebor_ afin de rassembler les siens. Après un dernier regard en direction d'Olana, il s'élança vers son royaume.

L'on proposa aux amis de l'épouse royale de réintégrer le palais de _Mikwood_, mais tous refusèrent, à commencer par Olana, « La place d'une épouse se trouve aux côtés de son mari, _Meleth nin_, nulle part ailleurs. »

Personne ne put lui faire entendre raison, aussi elle et ses compagnons de voyage suivirent-ils Sa Majesté Thranduil.

Le trajet devint de plus en plus pénible pour la jeune épousée. Un terrible fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, ses sourires étaient restés au milieu des paysages enneigés de _La Comté_, lieu où sa destinée avait connu l'apogée de son amour pour le roi.

Bientôt, l'on pu distinguer la multitude de tentes sur ces terres stériles, et celle du monarque se distingua des autres par sa grandeur et le pavillon flottant sur le sommet du mat principal.

Olana, dépitée par la tournure des évènements, arrêta son regard sur la multitude de soldats, jeunes pour la plupart des cas, du moins à ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Son cœur se serra.

A cause d'elle, une guerre était sur le point d'éclater…

Comment faire entendre raison à ses détracteurs ? Pourquoi ce mariage ? Cette fusion des âmes ?

Que se passerait-il sur ces terres maudites dans les prochains jours ?

L'on hissa le drapeau bleu aux armes royales, signe de la présence du souverain sur le champ de bataille et posa le pied sur la terre qui demain rougirait du sang elfique.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant un peu d'air pour dissiper la sensation de malaise l'envahissant petit à petit, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre :

**_« Là-bas…regardez ! »_**

* _Silpion_: Autre nom attribué à Telperion, l'un des deux arbres de Valinor, et qui signifie « Argent-Brillant ».

* _Répudiation_ : Acte par lequel un des époux formant un couple, décide unilatéralement de rompre le mariage qui les lie.

* _Airain _: Du latin AES, est un terme vieilli, pour désigner un alliage de cuivre.

* _Champs Elyséen_ : Lieu des enfers, où les héros et les gens vertueux, goûtent le repos après leur mort. Ce terme est à associer avec la description des Enfers de la mythologie grecque. A la création du Paradis, les _Champs Elyséens_ n'ont plus lieu d'être et deviennent ainsi, une zone de transit des âmes volées. Ces champs existaient dans les descriptions mythologiques, dont je me suis inspirée, mais, dans ce récit, j'ai pris la liberté d'en modifier l'utilité, puisque à la période du Moyen-âge, la configuration de _l'Enfer,_ avait été modifié et représenté, sous la forme de neuf cercles de supplices. La carte réalisée par le peintre **_Sandro Botticelli_**, vers 1485 – 1495, en est la sublime représentation.

* _Primula _: Future mère de _Frodon Sacquet_.


	51. Chapter 51 Ils ne savaient ps que c'éta

Bonsoir,

Comme je l'avais précisé au précédent chapitre, l'on se rapproche de la fin de ce récit. Avec ce cinquantième chapitre, certains doivent se dire, il était temps :-)

Je dois avouer que ce ne fut pas facile à écrire et il m'a demandé du temps ce chapitre !

Pour l'accompagner, je vous propose quelques musiques qui m'ont grandement aidé :

\- Over the rainbow : Judy Garland

\- Suffocation : Chopin

\- Ana s theme : Le violon rouge

\- Benedictus ; Thomas Bergersen

\- Lacrimosa : Mozart.

Voilà, il y en a pour tous les goûts.

J'ai tenté de traquer les fautes...j'ai dû lire, lire et relire au moins une bonne dizaine de fois ce chapitre...s'il en subsistait, je ferai mon mea culpa et peut-être même me flagellerai-je. Qui sait ?

Meliane, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Fanélia, Baka Saru, vous qui m'avez suivie depuis pas mal de temps, si vous passez encore par là, merci à vous de vous arrêter un instant et de prendre le temps de lire.

A tous, bonne lecture…

Chapitre 51

« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible,

Alors, ils l'ont fait »

Mark Twain

Il suivit l'aventure…

_Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_ n'avait jamais été très à l'écoute des grandes affaires de ce monde, mais son aventure en compagnie du magicien Gandalf et de la _Compagnie des nains_, lui avait, curieusement, donné le goût de l'aventure.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt le monarque et sa suite disparue de son paysage quotidien, de biens curieuses pensées s'invitèrent à son esprit.

Quel était l'intérêt de demeurer à _Cul de_ _Sac,_ bien à l'abri des turpitudes de ce monde, quand tout son être le poussait, à suivre ces gens vers des contrées lui étant devenues familières ?

La décision fut prise en un éclair.

Il entra en trombe dans son logis, récupéra dans son cellier la besace qui l'avait bien servie lors de son précédent voyage. Le cuir s'était un peu usé. Il y avait même un trou sur le côté, mais peu lui importait. Il y entassa un ou deux vêtements de rechange, quelques vivres, sans oublier une pipe, et quelques feuilles de _Langoulet_, ce bon tabac qui faisait la réputation de _La Comté_.

Son bagage ne fut point encombrant, et cela lui convint parfaitement. Pour ne point essuyer un refus de la part de l'istari, lequel avait une grande autorité auprès du roi, il voyagea en retrait, s'assurant que ses yeux distinguaient toujours les voyageurs, malgré la fatigue, le froid et le découragement. Comme il savait les elfes très sensibles à l'odorat, il prit soin d'emporter avec lui, un peu de graisse de canard habituellement réservée pour la cuisine, mais suffisamment olfactive pour masquer son odeur corporelle.

C'était sans doute une idée saugrenue, à la limite de la stupidité pensa-t-il, mais ce fut la seule qui trouva grâce à ses yeux.

Dotés d'une belle résistance, ses pas, bien que plus petits, lui permirent tout de même de suivre la cadence. Certaine fois, il lui fallut même courir lorsque les voyageurs hâtaient leurs pas.

Cependant, il avait appris à être endurant, ne jamais se plaindre et puiser la force là où il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver.

La nuit, ils s'assoupissait assis, afin que son sommeil ne soit pas trop profond, ses repas ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose, tout juste parvenait-il à se nourrir lorsque la fatigue ne le terrassait pas trop. Nombreuses furent ses plaies, il les soigna comme il le put, nombreuses furent ses chutes, il parvint à en rire, nombreuses furent ses déconvenues, il jeta un mouchoir dessus et persista sans sa détermination.

A force de volonté, il réussit là où beaucoup auraient échoué.

Lorsqu'il atteint, à la fin d'une journée particulièrement pénible la plaine où se jouerait le destin d'un roi, il vit les tentes elfiques à perte de vue.

Lui aussi eut le souffle coupé devant l'absurdité de ce qui allait se dérouler….mais le destin était en marche.

**_Qui aurait été en mesure le modifier ? _**

_Le mal ne dort jamais…_

Dissimulé de la vue perçante des elfes, _Asmodée,_ attendait son heure de gloire. _Nïsos_ couché sur le flanc, laissait échapper de hautes volutes de fumerolles. La senteur de la mort prochaine, intensifiait son odorat ne lui octroyant aucune paix possible. Peu d'orques avaient suivis l'ange noir. Seule une garde rapprochée lui serait nécessaire. Ce qu'il avait à accomplir ne demandait qu'adresse et allégeance à son Maître. L'un des deux lui était déjà acquis, ne manquait que l'adresse…cela ne saurait tarder.

_Zorg_, tentait de comprendre la raison de sa présence, ne cessait d'observer _Asmodée_ sans trop vouloir le laisser paraitre, cependant, le démon le sentait et il en rit :

Asmodée : Bientôt votre curiosité sera comblée vil serviteur ! D'ici là, veillez à ne point vous laisser emporter par d'obscurs desseins, cela vous desservirait inévitablement. Nous n'avons point besoin de grossièreté dans notre manœuvre, mais bien de subtilité. Sans doute cela vous est-il étranger…comme pour beaucoup des vôtres. Oui….que j'aime vous contempler me haïr…c'est si plaisant ! La haine à une belle senteur…je m'en délecte et m'en nourris. Vous êtes le premier fournisseur de mon plaisir _Zorg _!

Son rire provoqua une flambée de colère chez l'orque blanc :

Asmodée : Ô jouissance ! Oui ! Continuez, et vomissez ce doucereux sentiment par tout votre être !

Décontenancé, _Zorg_ préféra se mettre en retrait sous les quolibets désobligeants du démon. La souveraineté du Mal prenait racine en ce monde avec bien plus de virulence que dans le sien. Ici, en ce lieu, il s'écoulait dans les veines de ces créatures difformes sous le commandement de leur chef suspicieux. **_Sauron_** avait bien œuvré en coulisses.

Les orques représentaient une manne inespérée pour l'être maudit peu habitué à trouver sur son chemin tant d'opportunités à disposition.

Son prestige s'en trouva grandit auprès de **_Bélial_**, dont la perfidie le nimbait d'un halo noirâtre. Sa beauté légendaire en faisait le second ange le plus attirant ce qui parvenait à tromper pas mal de personnes vers lesquelles il était envoyé par son Maître afin de voler leurs âmes. Venu des _Enfers,_ sa présence en intriguait plus d'un et les orques, comme les wargs, n'osaient le fixer dans les yeux. L'instinct le plus primaire leur ordonnait de se prémunir d'une telle curiosité.

_Zorg_, se joua de cet avertissement, laissant son regard glisser de l'un à l'autre. Comment deux être aussi parfaits pouvaient-ils contenir tant de haine et de fureur ? C'était la seule interrogation le taraudant.

Cet antagonisme le dérangeait, lui qui souffrait de son apparence.

En ce lieu, il venait de trouver mieux. Ces deux êtres ailés surpassaient par-dessus tout la légendaire magnificence elfique. Il émanait d'eux un réel magnétisme, si bien qu'il devint dangereux de s'attarder.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, l'écho de leur langage guttural aux sonorités particulières, parvint à ses oreilles. Il servait d'échange entre les deux entités, et personne n'y comprenait rien, à part _Nisös_, lequel grognait dès lors qu'ils daignaient lui jeter un regard.

_Bélial_ laissait alors ses mains longues et fines, aux ongles noirs, flatter ses écailles sombres. Sachant son triomphe tout proche, l'ange noir semblait impatient de le savourer. Celui qui avait reçu d'importantes instructions de la part de _Son Maître_, avait hâte de les accomplir.

Le dragon, quant à lui, soufflait son air putride et bouillant sur ses deux admirateurs. A la levée du jour, son souffle brûlant distribuerait la mort de la même façon qu'il se débarrassait des orques se chargeant de le nourrir, lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Chacun de ses muscles saillait, tressautait d'impatience. D'ici le lever du soleil, le temps lui paraitrait long, mais ce qu'on lui promit l'encouragea à plus de patience.

**_L'attente ne serait plus très longue…_**

_Sur la plaine de la colère… _

Sur l'immensité de la plaine brillaient au soleil couchant, les armures des soldats. Celle du clan des elfes Sylvestres, avaient une teinte or comme le feuillage de **_Laurelin le doré_**, tous les autres, avaient revêtus des cuirasses argentées, aux couleurs de **_Telperion le Blanc_**.

Les bannières pendaient, inertes, dans l'air calme. L'élite des deux parties se faisait face, alors que le soleil déclinait sur le champ de bataille.

Olana, un temps en retrait, demeurait debout, face à l'immensité de ce paysage.

Comment mettre en mouvement une telle machine de guerre ?

Comment décidait-on de s'affranchir de la plus élémentaire circonspection pour prendre une décision aussi radicale ?

Quelles allaient être les conséquences de son acharnement à aimer un roi auprès de qui un avenir incertain se présentait ?

Au cœur de l'hiver, sur cette vaste étendue d'herbe pâle, se jouait un destin improbable il y a peu de temps de cela. Il n'y avait pas deux ennemis se jugeant, s'observant avec l'idée d'en découdre, mais un seul dont les origines s'enracinaient en _Terre du Milieu_.

Un lutte fratricide avec, à la clé, une inévitable scission… et elle seule en était responsable !

La charge de ce fardeau ôta les dernières miettes de bonheur dont la vie l'avait doté dans le domaine de _La Comté_, lorsque la neige scintillait sous ses pieds comme autant de lumières bienfaisantes la portant vers un destin adoucit.

Hélas, la douceur s'était muée en rudesse et la haine habitait bien des cœurs aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ne fut pas un seul instant où elle ne regretta sa décision.

Cet amour passionnel, avait, depuis longtemps déjà, ruiné sa candeur, sa timidité, son mal-être, pour la pousser vers l'impensable, la force et la témérité. Beaucoup était en droit de réfuter sa décision empreinte de folie, mais au plus profond de son être, une part d'elle-même s'évertuait, à grands renforts de courage, à chasser ses incertitudes pour assoir sa volonté.

Après avoir été une obsession, _Son_ roi, était devenu _Sa_ possession. Il ne pourrait y avoir de retour en arrière, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

**Même au prix d'une guerre ? La taraudait sa conscience…**

**Même au prix d'une guerre ! Lui répondit son cœur …**

Sa réflexion la plongea dans un abîme de contrition face à son entêtement.

Son destin n'était pas encore prêt à lui offrir la sérénité à laquelle elle aspirait si ardemment !

A son tour, _Olana_, pénétrait le vaste territoire de la dualité comme cela s'était produit pour le souverain il y avait de cela, mille ans…

A son tour, l'humaine qu'elle était et resterait, malgré la fusion de leurs âmes, devait entreprendre son chemin de croix, comme lui l'avait fait, accompagné de son immortalité.

Le temps s'y connaissait pour torturer les âmes…

Elle prit, alors, pleinement conscience de ce que cet ellon avait vécu, et endurait encore. Il lui sembla sentir son cœur sur le point d'exploser sous le coup de cette soudaine révélation.

Thranduil le ressentit lorsque ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de son épouse. Les paupières d'Olana se baissèrent sous l'emprise de cette charge si lourde et malgré toute sa meilleure volonté, une larme perla sur les franges de ses cils.

Le souverain la cueillit avec tendresse avant de la goûter :

_Thranduil : Elle n'est point amère…_

_Olana : Je ne porte pas le regret en moi, mais la tristesse de ce qui va se produire _**_Mon Âme ! _**

_Thranduil : Après bien des marches, des campagnes de guerre, et de fâcheux différents entre nos clans, se lancer dans une bataille, réclame un lourd tribu à payer pour faire entendre nos convictions._

_Olana : Même si le camp adverse se trouve être …les vôtres ?_

_Thranduil : Nous ne serons pas l'exception, Olana. D'autres avant nous ont armé leurs bras pour frapper ceux qui se disaient des nôtres._

_Olana : Ma faute sera-t-elle la cause de tant de morts à venir ? Ne pouvons-nous, une dernière fois leur faire entendre raison ?_

_Thranduil : Il est de mon devoir de défendre Votre honneur _**_Meleth nin ! _**_Si porter haut cet amour dont je me sens le plus glorieux dépositaire, se doit d'être fait sous le sceau d'une guerre fratricide, alors cela se fera. Vous êtes mienne, Olana, aucun être en ce monde ne remettra cette décision en question !_

L'autorité du souverain, s'était armée d'une farouche détermination, voire d'un entêtement teinté d'indécence envers la jeune femme, cependant, elle loua cette volonté et lui porta une admiration sans borne.

Il émanait une telle force de la part de cet ellon :

_Olana : _**_Dame Galadriel_**_est-elle présente ? Ne pourrais-je tenter, une dernière fois, de la convaincre de la sincérité de mes sentiments, et lui dépeindre ma seule envie de vous aimer comme l'une des plus magnifiques représentations de notre adoration ?_

_Thranduil : Malgré le respect dont je fais preuve pour cette noble Dame, son alliance avec le Seigneur Feanïr vient d'anéantir vos derniers espoirs _**_Ma Douce_**_. _

_Olana : Alors…je serai à vos côtés _**_Mon époux_**_, Lumière de ma vie…_

Son front effleura, avec délicatesse, la tunique pourpre du roi. Sous le vêtement d'apparat, battait à tout rompre un cœur vaillant dont les élans passionnés ne cessait d'émouvoir la jeune femme :

_Olana : Je n'avais jamais appris à aimer, Sire. Aujourd'hui, je suis riche de cet enseignement. Cet amour est né d'une lecture et se poursuivra en lettres de feu dans nos cœurs et nos âmes unies pour l'éternité, quoiqu'il puisse advenir au crépuscule de cette guerre._

_Thranduil : Pourquoi mêler l'incertitude à d'aussi jolis mots ? A mes yeux, elle diffuse le parfum d'un malheur annoncé._

_Olana : Pardonnez-moi, Majesté. Je ne souhaitais faire entrer le doute en votre cœur. Il semble déjà si lourd à porter…_

_Thranduil : Je vous ai promis la félicité, _**_Mon épouse_**_, et vous serez en droit de l'acquérir, même si pour cela, la force s'immiscera entre vous et les miens. Prenez un peu de repos, Olana. Je tiens à ce que vous demeuriez avec les vôtres, demain. Cette guerre n'est pas la vôtre ! _

_Olana : J'en suis pourtant l'instigatrice, à mon grand désarroi._

_Thranduil : Vous êtes mienne ! A ce titre, le moindre mal, ne pourra jamais vous atteindre. Votre sommeil d'humaine se rattrape à votre bon souvenir, ore nin (mon cœur)…allez vous étendre, je viens vous rejoindre._

Il effleura d'un baiser la tempe de son épouse, et l'encouragea à rejoindre la tente royale. Une fois seul, l'esprit du monarque erra sur l'horizon où les siens s'étaient massés, attendant leur heure pour en découdre avec un monarque devenu rebelle à leurs yeux.

_Les mots de l'amitié… _

Aliénor, Jack et Zorgûnn, tous trois unis comme avant chacune des batailles auxquelles ils avaient pris part, fixaient le camp adverse. L'elfe discret, observait attentivement l'emplacement de la partie adversaire. A son air silencieux, ses deux amis sentaient combien il importait pour lui de s'imprégner de ses ressentis avant de vivre son destin.

Quand il prit la parole, Aliénor lança un regard en direction du mercenaire :

Zorgûnn : Il est d'usage d'employer plusieurs jours à examiner la position de l'ennemi. Rien n'est jamais le fruit du hasard. Les volontés des uns et des autres peuvent parfois se regrouper et la bataille s'en trouvera plus ou moins orientée vers un but que les deux parties n'avaient pas envisagé. Ici…je ne ressens rien de ce genre. Il n'existe aucune détermination à changer le plan de bataille.

Jack : Frérot, j'aime bien quand tu parles parce que c'est pas courant d'entendre le son de ta voix…mais si tu pouvais être un peu plus explicite, ça m'arrangerait !

Zorgûnn : Quelqu'un mène l'ordre et l'immuabilité dessert tout le monde.

Jack : Ouais, ben…c'est pas plus clair !

Aliénor : Je pense qu'il ne pourra y avoir de retour en arrière Jack, voici ce que Zorgûnn tente de nous expliquer. Les jeux sont faits, ou les…comment dis-tu déjà…ah oui, les carottes sont cuites !

Jack : Comment fais-tu pour le décoder ma belle ? Une histoire de compatibilité ? Bon, enfin, tout çà pour dire que les bonzes d'en face ont dans l'idée d'en découdre et rien ne les fera changer d'avis quoi ! 'Tain, vous pourriez quand même vous exprimer avec plus de transparence ?

Surgit comme une diablesse, quelques fumerolles encore visibles s'échappant des pores de sa peau couleur cendre, Orlyänne s'approchait de ses amis un sourire de connivence sur ses lèvres :

Orlyänne : Zorgûnn a raison ! Je sens le parfum de la mort roder !

Jack : Et ben voilà, avec elle au moins les choses sont claires.

Orlyänne : Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Quelqu'un, autre que ces elfes, tire les ficelles. Je connais leurs odeurs et je peux vous assurer qu'une autre s'y mêle et ce n'est pas un parfum de fleurs.

Jack : Toi et ton flair magnifique.

Orlyänne : Moi et mon flair ne nous trompons jamais ! C'est ainsi que les choses…

Jack : …se passent, oui, on a bien compris vapeur d'encens.

Orlyänne : Vapeur d'encens ?

Jack : Je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte ma poule, mais depuis que tu as retrouvé ta grande copine, tu fumes comme un volcan prêt a entrer en éruption.

Orlyänne : _Rïrrkpout mäalminen crörcholen pak !_ (Je rêve de lui refaire une coupe de cheveux !)

Aliénor : Une autre fois ma belle. Olana a assez de soucis comme ça. A l'idée de savoir ce que s'apprête à faire ces elfes…se doit être terriblement lourd à porter dans son cœur.

Jack : Dire qu'on était venu là pour un temps et seulement pour se fendre la poire…tu parles d'une belle foire…

Trouvée, on ne sait où, et parfaitement à l'aise par ces contrées, Alachnÿ s'en venait une chope de lait à la main. Cependant, sa légendaire bonhommie ne s'invitait plus sur ses traits. Nimïel, lequel le suivait de près, paraissait soucieux, lui aussi :

Jack : T'as laissé l'autre bonze à ses fanfreluches Nimïel ?

Nimïel : Prince aurait tendance à ne point se sentir en osmose dans un tel climat.

Jack : Tu m'étonnes !

Alachnÿ : Mes amis…oui, je sais, ces mots me surprennent à chacune de mes élocutions, les bougres, et croyez-moi ou non, ce n'était pas gagné pour vous…nous voici parvenus à la croisée des chemins…si j'ose m'exprimer avec l'emphase qui est mienne en un tel moment.

Jack : Le grand magicien vient nous faire son discours du soir ?

Alachnÿ : Le plus grand magicien que la terre ait porté a horreur…et il appuiera ses dires d'un _Merdasse_ bien prononcé, qu'on lui coupe la parole ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Bien…passons ! Mes amis…_arggh _je ne m'y fais toujours pas, mais enfin…s'il était un soir où la hache de guerre se devait d'être enterrée, alors cette magnifique soirée, que je ne sens pas du tout sereine d'ailleurs, s'y prêterai à merveille. Ceci étant magnifiquement dit comme toutes les fois où je prends la parole, il nous faut entourer de notre amitié, si tant est que ce mot veuille dire quelque chose pour vous, Olana, laquelle porte le poids de son destin sur ses frêles épaules. Voir tous ces _barbillons* _œuvrer pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied a tendance à provoquer mon irritation. Pour couronner le tout, cela m'a déclenché la goutte* , aussi me voici quelque peu irrité !

Mic Mac : Oiseau de malheur ! Tu vas nous porter la scoumoune !

Alachnÿ : En voici un qui a tout compris !

Aliénor : Que voulez-vous dire Alachnÿ ?

Alachnÿ : Je me méfie de ces elfes…il règne un climat particulier…

Orlyänne : Je sens quelque chose…

Mic Mac : Ah, mais vous allez arrêter d'attirer la poisse comme la vermine sur le bas clergé ? On n'a qu'à filer comme des voleurs et les laisser s'étriper entre _pignoufs !_

Orlyänne : _Rärrken kalalpour fät ?_ (Quand est-ce que je l'émascule ?)

Aliénor : Laisse sa colère danser autour des flammes, après tout, pour une fois, ses dires ne sont pas aussi frivoles qu'il y parait.

Jack : Un excès de poésie ma belette ?

Aliénor : J'aurais aimé…cela aurait apaisé certaines âmes.

Alachnÿ : Cela ne sera pas chère Aliénor. Demain, des êtres vont mourir au combat. Merdasse, je n'ai rien dit de plus ridicule depuis ma venue sur ces terres. Mes pouvoirs sur ces êtres entêtés ne me sont guère d'utilité. A nous mesurer, je puis parier qu'ils finiraient bien par remporter la palme alors que l'on me qualifie d'être le plus têtu de ma _Corporation._

Orlyänne : Laquelle a bien fait de vous évincer de son _Ordre_ magicien soupçonneux !

Alachnÿ : Contentez-vous de vos crêpages de tignasse avec votre amie adorée, au lieu de venir chatouiller la barbiche d'un magicien de grand renom !

Zorgûnn : Demain, aux aurores, tenez-vous loin de cette guerre. Jack, Aliénor, Orlyänne et moi-même protègerons Olana. Si l'on devait s'en prendre à elle nous devrons nous montrer dignes de notre amitié.

Mic Mac : Vouai, z'ont pas intérêt à lui toucher une mèche de ses cheveux les _bonzes !_

Orlyänne : _Pitïl cancun !_ (Petit couillard !)

Nimïel : Je souhaiterais tant mettre en avant mes talents de diplomate…pensez-vous…

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, les jeux sont faits ! A quoi bon perdre notre temps à se fracasser contre une muraille ? Ces elfes sont…

Les pas de Luthïen étaient si discrets qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'entendit se diriger vers eux :

Luthïen : Déraisonnables ! Ce sera bien la première fois qu'un étranger portera un avis aussi éclairé sur notre folie.

Aliénor : Nous sommes à l'origine de cette déraison Luthïen. C'est une bien lourde charge à porter.

Luthïen : Bien des faits dans notre histoire nous ont prouvé combien les enfants préférés d'_Illuvàtar _ont déçu leur créateur. Nous n'avons, sans doute, pas porté assez haut la fierté de notre conception. L'oubli fait le lit de nos erreurs.

Un silence accueillit cette remarquable maxime :

Mic Mac : Ouais, ben j'ai pas ben compris mais j'te félicite cousin.

Alachnÿ : Cousin ?

Mic Mac : Ben quoi ? On descend bien du même arbre…non ?

Curieusement personne ne rit à l'énoncé d'une éventualité qui, au demeurant un peu folle, se chargea d'un sens tout bête…celui de l'évidence :

Nimïel : Et si la voix de la raison se faisait entendre par un être auquel on ne s'attendait pas ?

Mic Mac : Hein ? Quoi ? C'est un compliment ou un foutage de gueule ?

Devant les mines sérieuses composant cette mini-assemblée, le lutin comprit qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour faire du vent.

Pour lui, cela signifiait avoir énoncé une vérité, et bien souvent elles étaient source de chagrins.

Cette dernière, pourtant, démontrait un fait bien réel.

Que toutes les créatures dotées d'une vie, en ce monde, étaient nées d'un même créateur, comme l'arbre se chargeait, à la fois de bons et de mauvais fruits. Le tout était de comprendre le pourquoi de ces pourrissements.

C'était bien là, une interrogation existentielle et comme tout moment intense de réflexion, elle occasionna un silence éloquent durant lequel une apparition soudaine et surprenante, remettant à plus tard, l'aboutissement de leurs conclusions. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, se tenait, droit dans ses chausses légèrement fatiguées, un hobbit dépenaillé, sale, dont le ventre gargouillait.

Le lutin lui offrit un sourire. C'était bien la première fois !

Mic Mac : Eh, salut frérot !

Jack : Alors ça y est ? Il est entré dans ton cercle familial ?

Mic Mac : Ben ouais mon Jacquot, comme toi.

Jack : Arrête ça tout de suite !

Aliénor s'approcha du semi-homme et posa sa main sur son épaule :

Aliénor : Monsieur Sacquet…vous nous avez suivis ? Vous êtes dans un état…

Accompagné d'un sourire de sa composition, l'elfine de feu le souleva de terre aussi aisément qu'un fétu de paille :

Orlyänne : _Pöutchnyk drïllnum fortinn enamoch !_ (Il est endurant ce petit moignon d'homme !)

Le magicien ordonna au lutin d'aller se procurer un peu de pitance pour son nouvel ami et lui administra une grande tape dans le dos. Déséquilibré, le hobbit faillit s'affaler à terre si Aliénor ne l'avait retenu de justesse :

Aliénor : Alachnÿ !

Alachnÿ : _Mortecouille !_ Chez vous, mon ami, elles sont de belles tailles et mériterait d'être exposées tant elles vous ont porté. Il a dû vous en falloir du courage pour avoir suivi ces grands dadais elfiques et leurs pas de géants. Vous atteignez des sommets dans mon appréciation et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Bilbon : Oh…euh…dois-je vous…remercier ?

Alachnÿ : Qu'il est drôle ! Je vous admire _Monsieur Sacquet_. Allons, que l'on satisfasse l'appétit de ce héros sur le champ !

Jack : Tout va bien pour toi le magicien ?

Alachnÿ : Cela irait mieux si vous exécutiez mes ordres au lieu de bailler à la face de la lune tel une chouette…oh…_Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_, vous ai-je parlé de _Lilibeth_ ?

Bilbon : Euh…non, je ne crois pas…

Alachnÿ : Je ne vous ai pas parlé de _Lilibeth _? Corne du diable !

Mic Mac : Dis pas ça, vieux bouc !

Le lutin cracha à terre en croisant ses deux index :

Alachnÿ : Si nous n'étions pas à la veille d'une guerre petit chancre, ta place se trouverait déjà aux côtés de ma beauté emplumée : une véritable merveille ! Une chouette effraie, ou chouette blanche si vous préférez, dotée d'un caractère étonnant…mais prenez donc votre pitance et venez vous assoir à mes côtés je vais vous faire les honneurs d'un récit dont vous aurez la plus grande peine à vous remettre.

Aliénor leva les yeux aux cieux…

Aliénor : Avant cela, sans doute serait-il souhaitable de connaitre les raisons qui ont poussé _Monsieur Sacquet_ à nous rejoindre ?

Alachnÿ : Allez-y, mon ami, racontez-nous…

Et tout le monde se tourna devant le semi-homme, debout et terriblement emprunté devant cette assemblée disparate, son verre de lait dans une main et son morceau de lembas dans l'autre :

Bilbon : C'est que…il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Je ne souhaitai demeurer dans…

Mic Mac : … ton trou.

Aliénor : Mic Mac !

Bilbon : Non…non, il n'a pas tord, mais surtout…enfin…j'aspirai à partager ce destin que beaucoup avaient l'intention de m'épargner. J'ai appris à vous…euh…estimer, et pourquoi refuser l'aventure lorsqu'elle vient toquer une seconde fois à votre porte ?

Un silence accueillit cette explication agnat que le magicien ne se décide à le rompre :

Alachnÿ : Ne vous l'avais-je point annoncé ? Ce petit homme aurait bien des leçons à donner à quelques uns d'entre vous !

Jack : Sûrement pas à toi je suppose ?

Alachnÿ : Et vous supposez bien Jack. Bien, laissons toutes ces fariboles…

Jack : Des fariboles ? Au cas où tu l'aurais pas encore deviné _Oudini,_ demain c'est une guerre qui se jouera ici, avec toute la merde qui collera avec, sans compter…

Le magicien l'interrompit de sa voix de stentor :

Alachnÿ : …**et parlons** un peu de ma _Lilibeth._ Ah…ma chère, très chère _Lilibeth…_

Et il entraina, à sa suite, son nouvel ami en se gonflant d'importance…

Ce n'était plus un excès de prétention de sa part, mais une volonté réelle d'alléger le climat de peur ambiant :

Aliénor : Au moins, cela lui évitera de penser à demain.

Si ce n'était la volubilité du magicien, laquelle désirait détourner les mornes pensées de ses amis, le repas aurait été bien silencieux. Le climat lourd et empli se suspicions ne favorisait point les appétits. Malgré tout, l'on tenta de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et les vilaines pensées se dissipèrent.

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Sa Majesté _Dàin_, roi des nains d'_Erebor_, accompagné de cinq cents nains, se présentèrent devant le souverain elfique avec un sourire empreint de fierté :

Dàin : Vous n'auriez jamais imaginé vivre cela n'est-ce pas Thranduil ? Et bien c'est chose faite ! Dans notre nature de nain, têtue, rageuse, fière et orgueilleuse, du moins à l'appréciation de certains, nous possédons également un solide sens de l'amitié.

Ce à quoi Thranduil avait répondu :

Thranduil : Si l'amour peut être à sens unique, l'amitié, elle, est à double sens !

Une poignée de main avait scellée ces paroles historiques. Bon nombre d'elfes devaient s'en souvenir.

Et l'on commença à envisager des plans de batailles. Désireux de mettre en avant ses talents de diplomate, _Nimïel_ argumenta le fait de demander une audience auprès de _Dame Galadriel_, et surtout le seigneur _Feanïr _que l'on disait particulièrement virulent à l'égard d'_Olana_. On lui permit cette éventualité, malgré le peu d'espoir que l'on y accorda.

_Le seigneur Cirdan, Gandalf_ et la mage _Ishtâk_, fidèles conseillers du roi, tentèrent, eux aussi d'être de bon conseil, mais l'on se dirigeait, inéluctablement vers une guerre sans merci. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, l'histoire prenait une bien étrange direction.

Déjà leurs esprits tout à cette guerre, le _prince Legolas_ et son père mirent au point une stratégie d'attaque au cas où les parlementations tourneraient court. Les archers formeraient une première ligne défensive protégeant les épéistes spécialistes du combat au corps à corps.

Ceux du clan du seigneur _Feanïr,_ étaient redoutables car formés par un chef militaire remarquablement efficace. On le disait très au fait des pratiques de la magie, enseignée par un obscur personnage dont on ignorait l'identité.

Les espions de Sa Majesté _Thranduil_, lui avait fournis nombre de détails inquiétants. Le souverain se remémora la soirée du _Conseil Blanc_ lorsqu'il avait retrouvé _Nessälda_, la princesse, qui, un temps, fut sa maîtresse…cet acharnement soudain à contrer son mariage, l'entêtement de son père…

Un parfum de jalousie nimbait la virulence des soldats aux ordres de ce Seigneur.

Celui dont se parait la princesse atteignait un seuil de dangerosité extrême. Il équivalait même à un puissant maléfice.

Las, le roi se retira.

Ronde et pleine, la lune diffusait une pâle lumière, guidant le chemin de l'ellon. Le temps s'était curieusement radoucit. Il laissait présager une saison hivernale clémente.

La tente royale avait été dressée à l'écart. Protégée par deux gardes en faction, la lueur de plusieurs bougies se devinait à travers la toile de lin montée en chapiteau.

A la vue de son seigneur, le garde s'inclina avant de relever le pan de tissu permettant le passage du souverain.

Olana, assise sur le lit, tournait le dos à son époux. Elle tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Il défit le fourreau de son épée, le posa sur un coffre et s'approcha d'elle. Parvenu contre son dos, il caressa de sa main la nuque libérée de sa chevelure remontée en un chignon…elle frissonna :

_Olana : Qu'il est doux de ressentir votre amour, mon époux._

Silencieux, les lèvres du roi effleurèrent ses épaules là où apparaissait le début de ses cicatrices. Elle gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière :

_Olana : Vos lèvres ont ce pouvoir de me les faire oublier. _

_Thranduil : Sillons de souffrance…_

_Olana : Qu'en cet instant je ressens pour vous et les vôtres. Ironie, d'un destin maudit…_

Thranduil l'enserra de ses bras puissants. Il se pencha sur le côté se repaissant de la beauté de sa femme. Son regard dévia sur ses mains. Il vit dans la paume gauche, les sept gemmes qu'elle avait reçues lors de sa rencontre avec les valar dans le _Màhanaxar _alors que leurs âmes fusionnaient.

L'éclat des pierres le stupéfia. Elles semblaient apprivoiser la lumière des bougies pour la sublimer.

_Thranduil : De retour à Mirkwood, elles seront serties dans une superbe couronne dont je ceindrai votre front, ma reine._

_Olana : Cela n'a jamais été mon souhait le plus ardent mon roi, seul celui de vous aimer trouve grâce à mes yeux._

Un soupir prononcé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui :

_Olana : Oilïnn nous a préparé une collation, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir d'appétit._

_Thranduil : Partageons ce repas ensemble, meleth nin._

_Olana : Comme il vous plaira mon époux._

Elle prit un morceau de viande qu'elle déposa sur du pain elfique et le présenta au roi. Il lui sourit et fit la même chose :

_Thranduil : Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre Olana…_

_Olana : Toujours _**_Mon Âme_**_… _

_J'entrerai dans ton esprit… _

Allongés côte à côte sur le lit de camp, les époux royaux, recouverts du voile du sommeil se laissaient tendrement bercer par leurs souffles réguliers.

Subitement, celui de la jeune femme s'accéléra pour s'amenuir. Ses paupières se soulevèrent légèrement.

Comme mue par une force divine, son corps se déplia lentement avec souplesse. Elle quitta le lit. Son front, perlé de sueur, ne portait plus le poids du doute. Aussi lisse que la surface d'un lac de montagne, son visage, empreint d'une curieuse sérénité, semblait enfin apaisé. Son regard fixait au loin, ce que nul n'était en mesure d'apercevoir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle contourna la couche où son époux était couché sur le dos, mit un genou à terre et s'immobilisa.

Devant les traits assoupis du monarque, son cœur se gonfla d'un amour puissant. Parviendrait-il à contenir la somme de tout ce qu'elle ressentait ? Soudain, un désir impérieux naquit au fond d'elle…celui de lui parler.

Ses lèvres se collèrent à l'oreille de l'ellon et telle une litanie, les mots quittèrent ses pensées, empruntèrent le chemin de son cœur, se chargèrent en amour et en piété, avant d'être énoncés dans un filet de voix à peine audible.

Dans les Cieux, les configurations des étoiles s'ordonnèrent, la loi immuable du temps s'établit et la lune se montra bienveillante. La lueur nacrée de son rayonnement parvint à faire oublier celui majestueux de l'astre solaire, mais au commencement du monde, n'avait-elle pas précédé le feu de la vie ?

**_Quand tout n'était qu'obscurité, un être, seul, omniscient et divin, prit soin d'ouvrir une brèche. Naquit alors un monde, qui, de ses pensées, prit la forme qu' _****_IL_********_avait souhaité. _**

**_De ce monde, _****_IL f_****_it un paradis._**

**_La lumière, la vie, l'enseignement, la beauté…tout, absolument tout provoqua la joie en _****_LUI_**

**_Mais la discordance revêtit le manteau de la perfidie, et la pureté se perdit dans les méandres du Mal._**

**_Après bien des résolutions, _****_IL _****_sut ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir._**

**_Car la tâche n'était pas achevée…_**

Devant toi, je me dévoilerai…

Au loin, dissimulé parmi une forêt toute proche, _Fimbron_ portait pour la dernière fois sur sa plus haute branche _Edarion_. Calme et serein, le vieil homme laissait son regard errer sur cette nature luxuriante. Cependant, plus aucun oiseau ne faisait entendre son chant. Un étrange silence régnait, comme si le monde lui-même se mettait en retrait. Une guerre, une de plus, s'apprêtait à se livrer sous les yeux du vieil _Ent_.

Il en avait vécu des conflits ! Ils semblaient tous aussi indésirables que possible, mais la vanité des hommes, des elfes, et des nains avait desservie leurs causes et parfois nul n'était besoin de l'intervention des orques et des troupes de _Sauron_ pour provoquer ce que seuls ces peuples avaient déclenché.

Les plus vils ennemis, n'était-il pas des leurs ?

Un long moment de recueillement se poursuivit pendant lequel, les yeux de _Fimbron _passèrent de la plaine à _Edarion._ Le vieux chêne ne bougeait plus une seule ramure, ce qui pour un _Ent_ était un signe d'intérêt sur lequel se posait une intense interrogation. Soudain, une rafale de vent née de la terre secoua jusqu'à la plus petite de ses feuilles. Ce fait le surpris tant, qu'il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise s'étirant dans l'espace et le temps :

Fimbron : Ooooooooohhhhhhh !

Son regard dévia sur ses racines, qu'il observa avec la plus grande attention…non, tout allait très bien de ce côté-là, puisqu'il se tenait toujours ancré en _Terre du Milieu_…mais un autre fait d'importance provoqua une autre exclamation chez lui et cette dernière s'éternisa, ce qui prouva son côté exceptionnel.

Jamais pareille vision ne s'était présentée à un _Ent_ et il prit cela comme un insigne honneur, au point qu'il courba le toupet formant sa tête en signe de respect.

Il en aurait des choses à raconter à son retour en forêt de _Fangorn !_

_Sylvebarbe_ lui-même en aurait des hoquets de stupeur, et cela leurs prendrait bien mille ans pour achever de se questionner sur cet étrange fait !

Celui qui, auparavant avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme, venait de revêtir son véritable aspect.

Celui qui, naguère portait sur ses épaules le poids des ans comme la sagesse de son monde, se découvrait enfin devant lui.

Celui qui, autrefois, écoutait patiemment les chants de _Fimbron_, chantait aujourd'hui des louanges à son intention, et sa voix parut plus belle encore que celle des femelles _Ents_ :

Edarion : _Mon temps sur ces terres est révolu. Un devoir d'importance se doit d'être accompli. Merci de m'avoir porté, mon ami Fimbron, merci aussi pour vos chants, même si certains hanteront longtemps ma mémoire. Puissions-nous, à nouveau, nous rencontrer. Vous et moi ne sommes pas dans le secret de nos Dieux, mais nous pourvoyons à leurs commandements. Il me plaît à penser que nos esprits s'uniront dans le temps car en toute chose, je vous le dis, l'histoire est en marche et l'avenir se joue en ce jour !_

Avant même d'offrir la moindre opportunité au vieil Ent de commencer à envisager une réflexion, _Edarion _s'en fut vers son destin.

_Quand les mots ne suffisent plus…_

Sous les pas de Chaperon Rose, se perdirent ses belles illusions. Petit bout de femme empli de vie qu'une chère liberté habitait, et dont la joie de vivre la quittait au fur et à mesure des derniers évènements.

A l'écart du campement, elle finit par se laisser choir sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Gabriel sentit le désarroi de la brebis égarée. Sa douceur enveloppa la pécheresse :

Gabriel : Il n'a jamais été plus difficile de s'approcher au plus près de cette terre qui vous porte depuis si longtemps.

Chaperon Rose : Si je pouvais m'y engouffrer et contrer les maléfices cachés dans ses profondeurs. Gabriel, vous comme moi, sommes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, cependant, je n'ai jamais souhaité répandre le Mal autour de moi.

Gabriel : J'en suis bien conscient mon enfant.

Chaperon Rose : Alors pourquoi s'acharne-t-on autant auprès d'Olana qui elle a tant souffert ? Elle n'est pas un danger pour ce monde. Son seul crime est d'aimer un elfe, bon un roi je vous l'accorde, et alors ? Un peu de compassion serait trop exiger ?

Gabriel : Serait-ce une requête de votre part ?

Chaperon Rose : Une intercession auprès de qui vous servez, par exemple, ne lui ferait sans doute point défaut.

Gabriel : Me prendriez-vous pour votre valet ?

Chaperon Rose : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Gabriel : Vous ne vous exprimez jamais pour rien dire Chaperon.

Chaperon Rose : Pourquoi nous avoir réunis ? Pourquoi toute cette aventure ? Tant de choses m'échappent et je suppose que je suis loin de rentrer dans vos bonnes grâces…une âme comme la mienne…ternie, salie…

Gabriel : Votre âme n'est pas moins méritante qu'une autre.

Chaperon Rose : Et bien ! En voici un compliment. Celui-ci sera bien sauvegardé dans mon cœur bel archange…

Gabriel : Chaperon !

Chaperon Rose : Oh, et puis zut, vous me connaissez Gabriel, je ne serais jamais un ange, mais je peux encore être en mesure de vous étonner…dites…protégez Olana je vous en prie. Cette femme n'est même pas consciente de son pouvoir.

Gabriel : L'enfant du **_Très Haut_** ne sera pas abandonnée.

Chaperon Rose : _Carpe diem_, du moins cela parait une belle conclusion, car j'imagine que je n'en saurais guère plus ?

Gabriel : Que gagneriez-vous à savoir ?

Chaperon Rose : Une réponse, et non une énième interrogation. Enfin, je m'en contenterai. Alors, mon latin n'est point trop rouillé, n'est-ce pas ?

L'archange lui offrit un sourire :

Gabriel : Non, en effet.

Chaperon Rose : Je suppose que si je vous sors deux ou trois petites élocutions latines, votre savoir ne me serait pas délivré pour autant ?

Gabriel haussa un sourcil :

Chaperon Rose : Je vois ! Alors je les garderai pour moi, d'autant qu'elles seraient susceptibles de provoquer moult émois chez vous. Allez, mettons que je n'ai rien dit. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de prendre place à mes côtés, au moins une fois, avant que ce monde ne se livre à sa folie meurtrière ?

Gabriel : Je peux bien faire cela.

L'archange et la petite poupée d'Orlyänne, laissèrent leurs âmes s'emplirent d'un simple petit moment de paix, comme il peut parfois en exister aux confins des terres hostiles…

_Au commencement d'un nouveau jour…un cri… _

A l'aube, _Nimïel_ soutenu par _Gandalf _et le _seigneur Cirdan,_ tentèrent, une dernière fois, de proposer un accord de paix, appuyant leurs arguments sur la noblesse du sentiment amoureux et le fait que _Dame Olana_ n'était point une intrigante, mais le _seigneur Feanïr_ ne voulut rien entendre. Il ricana avec mépris en toisant l'elfe venu présenté courtoisement sa requête.

Sa volonté à condamner Olana se lisait dans ses yeux et se devinait au ton de sa voix, glacée. Dès que _Nimïel_ prenait la parole, il la lui coupait imposant sa suffisance. Curieusement, à chacune de ses déclarations déclamée avec emphase, _Dame Galadriel_ approuvait. Son époux, perturbé, ne parvenait plus à la raisonner. Pressé d'attaquer, le chef de clan repoussa toutes les offres de _Nimïel _et renvoya les émissaires de _Thranduil_.

Bientôt, tous comprirent que la guerre devenait inéluctable. La tension augmenta parmi les rangs des soldats. A la vue des cavaliers rebroussant chemin, Olana devina l'échec des négociations. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol, soupira et reprit le chemin de la tente royale.

_Thranduil _écouta patiemment le discours de _Gandalf_. L'Istari, lui-même ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Comment contrer le _seigneur Feanïr_ et sa volonté de nuire à la Dame du roi ? Comment le convaincre du mal fondé de ses pensées ?

Impuissant, son regard se porta sur la plaine occupée par une armée aux armures scintillantes sous le soleil levant. Le roi sylvestre, silencieux, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux assombris par la colère, fit avancer son destrier afin d'être parfaitement vu de son ennemi et leva bien haut son épée vers le ciel.

Un rayon de lumière s'y refléta, troublant _Dame Galadriel_.

Les cors elfique sonnèrent…

D'un seul élan, les premiers rangs de l'armée de _Thranduil _levèrent leurs lances contre les leurs. De mémoire collective, une telle hérésie ne s'était plus produite depuis….

Les archers des deux camps, lancèrent leurs traits avec véhémence. Le Seigneur _Feanïr_ haranguait ses soldats, les encourageants à plus de hargne. Seule sa volonté d'anéantir le monarque, ses troupes et surtout l'_humaine_, cause des prochaines prophéties enténébrées à venir, le poussait à hurler ses ordres et ses encouragements :

Seigneur Feanïr : **_Ce roi est indigne de son peuple ! Il nous a trahit ! Les Valar nous maudiront à jamais et se vengeront de cette infamie ! _**

A l'écoute de ces mots, le souverain perdit son sang froid déployant une force incroyable. Aucune personne, en ce monde, ne s'en prendrait à l'intégrité de **_Sa Dame_****.** Son honneur, comme sa lignée était menacé. Au comble de la fureur, ses gestes s'emplirent d'une détermination farouche, appuyant ses coups d'épées…

Aucun des combattants des deux camps ne reconnut les leurs, tous persistaient dans une folie meurtrière sans nom.

Les cavaliers attendaient l'ordre de s'élancer. Les lanciers, quant à eux, tendaient vaillamment leurs armes, s'affrontant du regard.

Les sombres enfants de la terre, les nains, patientaient aux côtés de leur monarque, jusqu'au moment où _Dàin_ cria l'ordre de prendre les armes. A dos de mouflon, il fendit les rangs des elfes pour apparaitre en première ligne. La fureur sur ses traits surprenait. Bien que fermement décidé à venir en aide au roi _Thranduil_, il ne porta aucuns coups autour de lui.

Le mieux était d'attendre en espérant que cette folie s'arrête, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit atteint par un projectile sur sa tempe. Le sang coula dans l'œil du nain, qui y porta une main pour l'essuyer, avant de la lever au-dessus de sa tête pour donner l'ordre d'attaquer…

L'archange _Gabriel_, avait délaissé les amis d'_Olana _et s'était placé en retrait. Pour lui, nul n'était besoin d'apercevoir ce qui se déroulait sur la plaine. Il connaissait déjà les tenants et les aboutissants de cette guerre, cependant, il n'était pas seul et ne l'avait jamais été.

Qu'il s'agisse d'un Vala ou d'un archange, ces êtres venus de deux mondes différents et pourtant si semblables, possédaient le don d'omniprésence et pour _Manwë_, faire acte de présence en un endroit aussi lointain que _Le Marais des Morts, _n'était, en aucune façon, une difficulté.

Lorsque les deux entités se trouvèrent face à face, une intense émotion s'en ressentit. Tous deux s'inclinèrent. Et cela suffit.

Les archanges, tout comme les Valar, ne faisait usage de leurs paroles qu'en présence d'êtres inférieurs à leurs conditions, aussi leurs esprits se mêlèrent et chacun s'échangea ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Réunis à l'intérieur du **_Màhanaxar,_**les valar attendaient patiemment que s'accomplisse le destin des elfes et de cette femme. Une force de destruction à l'échelle cosmique, menaçait le peuple elfique, ils en étaient conscients. _Gabriel _sut apaiser leurs craintes et il fut décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'_Äthor_ prendrait la charge de contrer les attaques meurtrières du dragon maudit.

Pour cela, l'on para l'animal d'un halo protecteur et l'on renforça son pouvoir destructeur afin de neutraliser la cruauté de _Nisös_.

Il fallait recourir à des moyens tout à fait exceptionnels si l'on voulait éviter la perte de milliers d'elfes, et sauvegarder la race elfique, les enfants chéris **_d'Illuvàtar. _**

Désespérant d'y parvenir, les craintes étaient nombreuses, mais chaque guerre entrainait son lot de sacrifices !

_Manwë : Gabriel…nous nous en remettons à vous._

_Gabriel : Manwë, je prends en moi les erreurs des miens. J'éclairerai de ma lumière, les ténèbres que Satan, s'obstine à vouloir jeter en ce monde._

_Manwë : Nous louons vos paroles, comme nous vous offrons nos protections._

_Gabriel : Quand on laisse parler son cœur, il n'est pas nécessaire de choisir ses mots. Nos esprits sont l'essence de l'amour. Je ressens vos bienfaits, et vous bénis vous et les vôtres. Puisse un jour, les peuples de ces terres se délivrer de l'assujettissement au Mal._

_Manwë : Cela sera bientôt le cas._

_Gabriel : _**_Sic Fiat !_**_(Ainsi soit-il !)_

Les deux représentants de leurs mondes respectifs, s'apprêtèrent à vivre une bien pénible épreuve.

_Äthor,_ quitta les vertes prairies où il paissait avec les siens.

Il jeta un regard en direction du _Màhanaxar…_

Et prit son envol…

**_Alea jacta…(les dés sont jetés) _**se répétait-il sans cesse, depuis qu'on le lui avait appris.

_Elle marcha vers lui… _

Elle marcha vers lui. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux, se soulevaient sous le caprice d'un vent léger. Mesurés, ses pas la portèrent au milieu des combattants, lesquels s'écartaient à son passage, avant de s'immobiliser.

_Thranduil_ demeura figé. Son esprit, irrésistiblement attiré par les mots d'amours silencieux dont elle l'abreuvait. Au bout de son bras, il reconnut **_Calimmacil _** l'épée devenue sienne dont la lueur vacillante était sur le point de s'éteindre. _Olana_ y jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire énigmatique étira ses traits trop soucieux ces derniers temps, puis elle leva bien haut son bras en haranguant les soldats elfiques. Un long cri sortit de sa gorge :

Olana : Halte ! Ne tuez plus !

Comme un avertissement, ses paroles eurent le mérite de provoquer un émoi considérable. _Nessälda_, furieuse, encouragea par ses cris de haine à poursuivre le combat. Jamais une princesse elfique n'avait autant démontré sa virulence. Dans ses vêtements de combats, son bras armé d' _Anguirel,_ la seconde épée forgée par _Eöl_ et disparue lors de la chute de _Gondolin_, elle encouragea ses soldats à se battre. Ses mots se chargèrent d'une haine farouche, alors que ses traits, emplis de fureur, crachaient une colère démesurée :

Nessälda _: N'y voyez là qu'un appel au mal ! Libérez cette terre de ce poison ! Libérez, libérez !_

Et les soldats, galvanisés par la voix porteuse d'une force incroyable, reprirent l'ordre, en le scandant sans relâche. Des premiers rangs montèrent une litanie lancinante et particulièrement douloureuse.

_\- Libérez, libérez, libérez…_

Les mots se muèrent en :

\- **_Libera me, libera me, libera me… _**

Le latin leurs étaient-ils devenus familier ?

La fureur se décupla. Les coups, appuyés avec force, en firent tomber plus d'un dans les rangs de l'armée du roi _Thranduil._ Partout se répandit un parfum de haine. Quel était ce cri ?

Au loin, là où les regards ne peuvent plus atteindre l'horizon, se préparait _Asmodée_. A ses côtés, _Bélial_ souriait. Le temps était venu.

_Nisös _se redressa emplit ses poumons d'air qu'il restitua sous forme de brume nauséabonde alors qu'au loin _Zorg_ tourna la tête vers la plaine où se déroulait une guerre absurde à son sens.

Asmodée prit grand soin à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, à faire bouger ses doigts comme un musicien, avant de sortir avec élégance, la seule et unique flèche de son carquois. Apportée des _Enfers_ par _Bélial _et placée par ses soins là où elle attendait son heure, le dard à la pointe de serpent se mut l'espace de quelques instants avant de redevenir rigide.

Les deux anges noirs s'unirent par le regard. _Bélial _récita une incantation, reprise à son tour par _Asmodée_ et ceci sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce que la corde de l'arc soit tendue tel un ressort.

La main effleura à peine la flèche…

\- _Occidere !_ (Tue !)

Ce fut le dernier mot à être prononcée, avant que le trait noir ne s'élance à l'assaut de sa proie.

Il était inconcevable de laisser pareille infamie se poursuivre, pensait Olana. Il fallait agir afin de faire cesser ce pugilat devenu ignominie. Orlyänne sentit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire :

Orlyänne : _Märchupour Olana ! Lïnnpönn Aliénor !_ (Renonce Olana ! Arrête-là Aliénor !)

La guerrière tourna la tête en direction de l'elfine de feu. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi incandescente. Sa peau luisait d'un feu intérieur, elle cracha du feu tant ses craintes la dévorait. De tout côté, ses coups atteignaient leurs cibles avant même qu'ils n'aient eu la moindre chance de riposter. Il fallait qu'elle la rejoigne au plus vite, mais d'autres elfes la contraient l'empêchant de se mouvoir à sa guise.

Aliénor et Zorgûnn jetèrent un regard en direction de leur amie Olana. Cette dernière marchait paisiblement en direction du roi, lequel se battait farouchement avec un courage hors du commun contre deux elfes déterminés à lui nuire.

_Le seigneur Feanïr_, n'avait de cesse d'haranguer ses soldats en une langue inconnue. Les sens de _Dame Galadriel_ furent troublés par cet étrange phénomène et elle comprit soudain combien ce combat était une aberration.

Mais les troupes elfiques, comme envoûtées, n'obéirent plus à ses injonctions. Le combat devait cesser. On l'avait induite dans l'erreur depuis le début, et la vision de cette femme sur ce champ de bataille, l'épée à la main, ses longs cheveux blancs flottant autour de son visage extatique, volant au secours d'un monarque engagé dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû être, lui fit prendre la mesure de son erreur.

Elle était monumentale !

Olana : _Cessez le combat, je vous en conjure…cessez de vous entretuer ! Je ne désire que la paix ! _

Thranduil entendit ses mots. Son cœur s'embrasa.

Alors elle leva bien haut son épée, avant de la laisser choir à terre.

Sa Dame, une fois de plus, puisait son courage au plus profond de son être sans se soucier du danger. Lorsqu'elle le vit à son tour, un magnifique sourire éclaira ses traits. Il ne fut de plus belle image qui se présenta à ses yeux…celle d'un ange. Son ange !

Mais les anges avaient eux-mêmes leurs ennemis.

_Gabriel_ se tenait au loin. Son regard monta vers les cieux, ses paumes s'entrouvrirent et ses paupières se baissèrent.

Alors la lumière du jour s'enténébra. De lourds nuages s'amoncelèrent et firent disparaitre l'astre solaire. Un grondement sourd retentit et tous les elfes présents sur le champ de bataille levèrent les yeux vers la voûte céleste.

Le roi _Thranduil _souhaitait retrouver son épouse au plus vite, mais une étrange sensation l'envahit. Ses membres, ankylosés, refusèrent de lui obéir.

Ce fut alors qu'il la vit…

**_Une flèche noire…_**

Elle fendit l'air en direction de son épouse de façon mystérieuse en ondulant.

L'atmosphère devint suffocante.

_Thranduil_ voulut crier de tout être, mais sa voix s'obstinait à demeurer prisonnière au plus profond de sa gorge.

Mic Mac et _Alachnÿ_ aperçurent sur le dos de leur amie, la curieuse forme géométrique représentant un triangle inversé.

Cette blessure, infligée par le démon, se remit à saigner tels des rubis auprès d'une flamme.

Le magicien tenta d'énoncer une incantation, mais une force maléfique réduisit à néant sa volonté, le propulsant à terre avec une force phénoménale. Déterminé à contrer cette sorcellerie, le lutin se mit à courir dans la direction d'Olana, mais lui aussi fut stoppé dans sa course et il trébucha, se cognant la tête sur une pierre pointu. Le sang se mit à couler sur son front, tandis qu'il peinait à se relever. Malgré la douleur, des larmes de désespoir se mêlèrent au sang et il se mit, lui aussi à crier son nom.

Olana prit le temps de se retourner vers ses amis…

Jamais son visage n'avait été plus serein, jamais l'on avait vu autant d'amour porté par un seul être.

_Ce fut alors…_

…que le serpent atteignit sa proie, la transperçant de part en part, en pénétrant à hauteur de son omoplate, à l'exact emplacement de la marque, puis elle ressortit par sa poitrine, lacérant son cœur au passage.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la stupeur, et elle s'effondra entre les bras de son époux parvenu à temps, à ses côtés, pour la secourir. Le cri du roi se répercuta dans toute la plaine arrachant les elfes à leur obscur envoûtement. Tous jetèrent à terre leurs armes, ne sachant quelle contenance adopter.

_Jack, Zorgûnn_ et _Aliénor _tentèrent de s'approcher, mais déjà, _Gabriel _les retenaient avec fermeté :

Gabriel : N'approchez pas !

Aliénor : Mais…elle est blessée, il faut…il faut la sauver !

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer Jack et Zorgûnn dont les émotions n'étaient jamais démontrées en public avaient les yeux rougis par le désespoir. Il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire pour leur amie…pas cette fois.

Au-delà, les cris de _Chaperon Rose_, rendu folle par le chagrin, déchiraient les cœurs. Opéca tentait de la calmer alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Amélie, venait de tomber sur ses genoux, en pleurs. La pauvre vieille femme se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant à gros sanglots :

Amélie : Pas ma p'tiote, non pas ma p'tiote ! _Seigneur_, épargnez-là !

Une chape de plomb recouvrit le terrain de bataille.

Au loin, _Asmodée_ exultait !

_Bélial_ posa sa main sur l'épaule du démon. Son sourire en disait long. Soudain, il donna l'ordre, celui que _Nisös_ attendait impatiemment :

Bélial : **_Vade ac Occidere !_** (Vas et tue !)

Le dragon, impatient de semer la mort, battit ses ailes avec une force incroyable, avant de s'élever dans les airs. Il effectua de larges cercles au-dessus de son maître et s'éloigna dans un mouvement ample et majestueux.

Lorsque les elfes devinèrent ce nouveau danger, ils reprirent leurs armes et tentèrent de faire face à ce nouveau péril, mais le dragon se joua de ces petits soldats qu'il se plaisait à brûler de ses longues flammes bleuâtres. Un mal sournois et invincible se jouait d'eux et bon nombre d'entre eux prirent cette attaque pour une punition divine.

Dame Galadriel, dont les larmes striaient les joues, se tourna vers son époux :

Dame Galadriel _: Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Tout ce qui pu faire pour la soulager, fut de prendre sa main en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Partout, le chaos régnait. Personne n'était en mesure de combattre une telle force. Tous se crurent perdus, lorsque les nuages se déchirèrent laissant apparaitre une brèche lumineuse d'où en sortit un dragon blanc d'une grande magnificence.

La farouche détermination à contrer ce dragon maudit, décupla ses forces et il s'abattit sur _Nisös_ mordant la chair de son cou. Le dragon noir poussa un grognement de douleur avant d'écarter ses serres pour empoigner son ennemi, mais _Athör_ fut plus rapide que lui et ses griffes lacérèrent le ventre du monstre. Lorsque tous deux tombèrent sur la terre, celle-ci trembla sous le poids des deux monstres.

Le dragon blanc déplia ses ailes lesquelles possédaient, une pointe en kératine, sur chaque extrémité de leurs voilures. L'une d'elle se planta dans l'œil de _Nisös._ La douleur fut intense, et son hurlement provoqua des perturbations auditives pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Avec beaucoup de peine, le dragon noir se remit sur ses pattes, fixa _Athör _, de son œil valide, et battit des ailes, avant de s'envoler.

Le roi des elfes sylvestres, l'ellon au cœur dur, celui que l'on pensait insensible, se retrouvait à genoux. Tenant son ange entre ses bras, sa main ne cessait de caresser son visage aux traits tordus par la douleur. Les larmes d'_Olana_ atteignaient le cœur de son époux comme l'eurent fait des coups de poignards. A travers l'étoffe de la tunique que portait la jeune femme, s'agrandissait l'auréole de sang. Tant de ce liquide vermeil fuyait ce corps…

Thranduil : **Non ! Non !**

Dans un geste de désespoir, l'ellon posa sa main sur la blessure, somme s'il souhaitait retenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait, se jouant de la mort qui rôdait.

La respiration d'_Olana_, devint difficile. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la commissure de ses lèvres. _Thranduil_ hurlait après, _Gandalf et Gabriel_ d'accourir à ses côtés. _Ishtâk_, aidé d'Alachnÿ tentèrent ce qu'ils purent, mais aucun n'y parvint. Leurs regards en dirent long et dans un dernier geste, le magicien têtu, véreux et indiscipliné, se pencha vers Olana :

Alachnÿ : J'aurais aimé posséder ce pouvoir divin…

Sa main agrippa celle de la jeune femme :

Olana : Dites….dites leur…

Alachnÿ : Ce sera fait, Olana, ils sauront combien vous les aimez. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais parlé ainsi à une femme, mais…je…je vous aime !

Elle tenta de lui sourire avant d'être rattrapé par la souffrance. L'archange lui fit un signe et prit la parole :

Gabriel : Je dois accompagner cette enfant par-delà ce monde. _Adsum Olana. Nolite timere_. (Je suis là Olana. N'ai pas peur.)

Au vu de la blessure et de la flèche maudite qui remuait toujours à terre, l'évidence se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Le miracle tant attendu n'aurait pas lieu.

L'être divin, au nimbe apparent, s'approcha de _Sa Majesté_, écrasa de son talon nu, le serpent qui se consuma, puis il écarta ses bras, ouvrit les paumes de ses mains et déclama les paroles saintes. Ses mains se couvrirent d'huile odorante. Il traça une croix sur son front et reprit son monologue :

Gabriel : _Quando corpus morietur fac ut animae donetur paradisi gloria_ ! _Vade in pace. Per istam sanctam, Olana untionem, dimittam vobis peccata vestra. Macte animo, generose puer ! Sic itur ad astra. _ (A l'heure où mon corps va mourir, à mon âme fait obtenir la gloire du Paradis ! Va en paix. Par cette onction sainte, Olana, je te libère de tes pêchés. Courage noble enfant ! C'est ainsi qu'on s'élève vers les étoiles.).

Puis, il prit place derrière le souverain, lui abandonnant les derniers instants de vie de l'enfant du _Très-Haut_. Le malheur apposa un voile sombre sur cette scène déchirante et les larmes se répandirent. _Dàin_, se mit en retrait, touché par ce destin si lourd à porter. Quant à _Bilbon Sacquet_, il s'autorisa enfin, à donner libre cours à son désespoir. Cette femme à qui il avait offert la broche de sa mère, cette femme dont il ne connaissait si peu, avait atteint son cœur pour le nimber d'une douce chaleur.

Pourquoi cela devait-il se terminer ainsi ? Les poings serrés, la rage au cœur, ses mots s'échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

Bilbon : Comment…comment cela peut-il être ? Pourquoi ? Pour…qui ?

Dàin : Mon ami, si nous avions réponse à tout, nous ne verserions pas dans l'absurde ! Voyez ce que l'entêtement et la bêtise fait faire aux êtres envahit par la peur !

Bilbon : La peur ? Mais…quelle peur ?

Dàin : L'inconnu _Monsieur Bilbon_ ! C'est un sentiment compréhensible, mais la vanité de se penser supérieurs aux autres fait le lit de monumentales erreurs.

Bilbon : Dame Olana aurait été sacrifié sur l'autel d'un tel sentiment ? Comme c'est…ridicule !

Dàin : Hélas, le ridicule vient de tuer mon ami !

Le soupir du monarque s'accentua. Son chagrin semblait réel et son cœur saignait pour le roi _Thranduil._ Comment ce roi vivrait-il désormais sans la lumière de sa vie ?

A genoux, _Olana_ dans ses bras, Thranduil luttait contre le désespoir de la sentir partir. Le désespoir de se savoir ainsi abandonné, lui fit cracher sa colère. Il ordonna qu'on le laisse seul. Le ton de sa voix, froide, dissuada les meilleures intentions et plus personne n'osa s'approcher du couple.

Au-dessus d'eux, _Äthor_ tournoya quelques instants avant de se poser délicatement, puis il déplia ses ailes et fit de ces dernières un paravent de pudeur afin de protéger les derniers instants de la Dame du roi. Son visage calé contre le torse du souverain, Olana respirait difficilement. Ses quintes de toux lui provoquaient d'intenses douleurs. Un masque de souffrance voilait ses traits. Du sang s'échappa de la commissure des lèvres, elle eut le plus grand mal à discipliner sa respiration, mais le temps pressait. Elle avait tant à dire à son amour :

Olana : **_Meleth nin_**…_je ne voulais pas…_

Thranduil : _Je sais _**_Mon âme…_**

Olana _: Les combats ?_

Thranduil : _Ils ont cessés_**_Mon Ange_**_, grâce à vous._

Olana : _J'ai peur…j'ai peur…_

Dans un geste désespéré, le monarque resserra son étreinte. Absorbé la douleur de l'autre…rien ne semblait plus important pour l'ellon :

Olana _: Je vous aime…_

Sa poitrine se mit à haleter sous l'effet du manque d'air. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, cherchant par tous les moyens un peu de souffle, le dernier suffisant à maintenir pour peu de temps encore sa faible vie.

_Thranduil_ lui caressa le visage, la berçant contre son cœur. Il battait à tout rompre et cela fit naître une ébauche de sourire à son épouse :

Olana : _Votre cœur…je le sens…_

Une quinte lui fit cracher un flot de sang. Le roi, mit au supplice, ne pouvait contenir cette affreuse douleur. Il souffrit avec elle, buvant l'eau de ses larmes, baisant son front brûlant. La garder au plus près de lui, sentir ses derniers battements de cœur, se fondre en elle et mourir aux côtés de son épouse…mais elle seule partirait. Il le savait, et refusait cette évidence de toutes ses forces.

Bientôt, la parole fut malaisée pour elle :

Olana : _Parlez…parlez-moi…_

Et le roi se mit à déclamer son amour :

Thranduil : **_Mon Ange, Mon Amour_**_, jamais je ne vous oublierai. Nous serons réunis dans la mort. Bientôt, je vous le promets. Les Valar, comme votre Dieu ne pourront demeurer insensible à notre souffrance…je vous aime Olana, je vous ai toujours aimé, depuis cette nuit où vous êtes entrée dans ma vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir, jusqu'à ce jour. J'honorerai votre mémoire, je mettrai votre nom sur une étoile, pour que tous les anges puissent voir combien mon amour pour vous est si fort. Je la contemplerai chaque soir de ce qu'il me restera de vie en priant les valar de nous réunir. Je prendrai place sur le banc de marbre rose, celui où vous aimiez tant vous assoir et rêver. Je déclamerai mon amour pour vous en de merveilleux poèmes. _

****_**Longtemps emprisonné, bien caché en mon cœur,**_

******_Je crie votre nom d'un élan passionné …Olana,_**

******_Je ne veux pour douleurs, que baisers et ferveurs,_**

******_Qu'elle soit fascinante, pour n'en point faire le tour._**

******_Cueillez ces mots d'amour, ils ne sont que pour vous,_**

******_Faites briller nos vœux, au cœur de notre mort… _**

Olana :******_Ne m'oublie pas,….mon tendre amour….ne m'oublie pas,_**

******_Je te porte…en mon…cœur, pour la…dernière fois…_**

Des spasmes secouèrent violemment le corps de son épouse. Elle hoqueta, il la serra contre lui :

Thranduil : _Envolez-vous,_ **_Mon Ange…_**

Leurs doigts se lièrent, comme le lierre à la pierre.

Il insuffla un filet d'air dans sa poitrine meurtrie, avant de sceller les lèvres de son aimée, dans un dernier baiser.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses traits s'étaient lissés, son regard semblait fixer un point sur l'horizon…

Un trouble intense l'envahit, à la vue de ce merveilleux sourire parant son visage pour l'éternité. Elle semblait si sereine, si belle dans son dernier sommeil….son dernier sommeil…

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il laissa libre cours à sa tristesse, et son désespoir. S'épancher contre la peau encore chaude de son épouse, provoqua, chez le monarque, une intense douleur. _Äthor_ grogna sa souffrance en protégeant celle du monarque.

Gabriel s'approcha enfin du couple. Le dragon écarta légèrement ses ailes, afin de le laisser pénétrer dans cet espace de douleur.

Il se tourna vers les amis _d'Olana,_ les fixa intensément, puis baissa les paupières. L'archange venait d'être rattrapé par la douleur des hommes et dans son immense bonté, il prit le chagrin de ses brebis en son cœur. L'on vit alors l'archange verser une larme de lumière.

Ainsi était fait le monde.

Les êtres spirituels ressentaient la douleur des âmes qu'on leurs confiaient, sans en mesurer l'intensité, mais l'amour dont ils étaient constitués s'adaptait à ces misères humaines. Gabriel en avait tant vécus, qu'en ce jour, elles n'avaient pas fini de lui livrer la souffrance dans toute son ampleur.

Puis il commença ses psaumes :

Gabriel : Alta alatis patent. Te decet hymnus. In memoria aeterna erit justus, et tibi reddetur votum. Exaudi orationem meam ad te omnis caro veniet. **Olana in excelsis ! Olana in excelsis** !

(Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes. Il convient de chanter tes louanges, et de t'offrir des sacrifices. Exauce ma prière toute chair ira à toi. _Olana_ au plus haut des Cieux ! _Olana _au plus haut des Cieux ! )

La voix vibrante de l'archange se répandit partout sur la plaine.

_Dàin_, jeta son épée à terre. Rien ne lui importait plus que se libérer de cette arme. Une belle Dame de sa connaissance venait de rendre son dernier soupir, et cela suffit à provoquer en lui un excès de douleur. Cette souffrance le ramenait bien des années en arrière aux portes d'un souvenir qui lui était difficile d'évoquer. Il se laissa choir sur une pierre et baissa la tête. Des mots en _khuzdul_ s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Cela ressemblait à une prière…

Opéca eut le plus grand mal à calmer Amélie. La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes collée contre la bonne vieille, mais cette fois, elle se sentait incapable de réconforter sa fifille. De lourds sanglots soulevaient sa poitrine généreuse et les seuls mots que l'on pouvait entendre telle une litanie, étaient :

Amélie : Pas ma fifille, pas ma p'tiote….

Aliénor, dans les bras de Jack n'arrivait pas à entrevoir la mort de son amie. Pour elle, ce n'était pas la fin. Elle devait se relever…elle le devait…

Jack : C'est fini ma belette…je regrette, mais…et merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine comme çà ?

_Zorgûnn,_ dépassa sa légendaire discrétion pour offrir réconfort et paroles réconfortantes aux siens. _Alachnÿ_ tenait _Matouba_ dans ses bras. Le gros chat ouvrait de grands yeux hagards. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas cette fin absurde. Son poil tout hérissé, signe de douleur, formait une boule compacte qui ne prêtait malheureusement pas à rire. _Alachnÿ _caressait son pelage le regard perdu dans le vide… !

_Mic Mac_, assis à terre, les yeux rouges, ne parvenait plus à murmurer le moindre son. C'était idiot, mais la seule chose qui lui revint à l'esprit, fut le souvenir de ce moment particulier passé dans **_La Comté_**, la veille du mariage de son amie, lorsqu'elle avait pris soin de sa chevelure hirsute, le couvant son amour. De longs sanglots silencieux secouèrent son torse :

Mic Mac : Qui c'est qui m'lavera ma tignasse maintenant _Olana_ ?

Et les larmes abondèrent.

Pendant ce temps-là, _Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet_, encore sous le choc de cette mort soudaine, ne parvenait pas encore à réagir. Il passait de l'un à l'autre, offrant quelques mots doux, dans l'espoir d'atténuer ce chagrin, sans grand résultat, hélas.

Chaperon Rose, livide, se trouva nez à nez avec lui. Ils demeurèrent tous deux immobiles un long moment avant qu'elle ne le prenne contre elle. Là, enfin, il s'abandonna à son chagrin de petit homme, et ses larmes n'en furent pas moins abondantes ni moins glorieuses.

Prince Charmant, jusqu'ici volubile, semblait pétrifié. La bouche entrouverte, il fixait _Nimïel,_ les bras ouverts et tendus vers lui dans un geste d'incompréhension totale.

Ce gentilhomme, peu habitué aux durs malheurs, ce personnage de conte dont les fins heureuses se comptaient à loisirs, laissait aller son regard des uns aux autres en bégayant :

Prince Charmant : Mais…je…mais enfin…

Nimïel posa sa main sur celle de son ami, lequel se tourna vers lui complètement affolé. Ce n'était que chaos autour d'eux. Les elfes se retiraient petit à petit dans un silence respectueux, sous le poids de la honte. Le _seigneur Feanïr_ et la princesse _Nessälda_, s'étaient déjà enfuis avec le plus gros de leurs troupes désertant comme des traîtres le champ de bataille.

Dans les bras d'_Ëlnar_, _Oilïnn_ assistaient, impuissants, au repli des soldats. Leurs vaillances n'était pas moins prisée que jadis, mais le courage devait aller de pair avec l'honneur. Or, ils semblaient l'avoir perdu pour avoir céder à la haine. La tête basse, ils quittaient ces terres trainant, derrière eux, leurs regrets. Mais il était trop tard…

Accepter le nouvel amour du roi Thranduil aurait été plus sage, mais les conséquences du remariage de _Finwë_ avec _Indis_, hantait encore les mémoires. Y aurait-il eu parmi leur future descendance un autre _Fëanor_ ? Le risque était trop grand. Il fallait agir avant d'en subir les conséquences.

Loin de ces réflexions, l'elfine se détacha de l'intendant et se dirigea vers la tente royale. Il lui fallait accomplir un dernier geste.

A peine eut-elle soulevé le tissu masquant l'entrée, qu'un relent de parfum suave l'assaillit. Elle n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaitre. Olana adorait utiliser celui de son époux. L'odeur de cèdre et d'agrumes la poursuivrait jusque dans la mort, avait-elle un jour avoué à la jeune servante.

\- _Elle ne pensait pas dire vrai_, murmura-t-elle.

En pleurs, elle souleva le lourd coffre en bois de cèdre où étaient rangés les vêtements de la _Dame du roi_. A la vue du voile de mariée, son cœur se serra. D'un geste empreint de respect, sa main effleura ce vestige d'un bonheur succinct. Elle le porta contre son cœur, referma le coffre, puis quitta cet endroit pour rejoindre le monarque.

A sa vue, tout le monde s'écarta. Ses pas, lents, étaient empreints de solennité, ce qui accentua l'importance de sa démarche.

Le dragon blanc l'aperçut. Ses gros yeux noirs brillèrent d'une incroyable intensité. Ce fut la première fois que l'elfine approchait un tel animal. Cependant, elle ne ressenti aucune peur.

A la vue de _Son Seigneur_ prostré au-dessus du corps sans vie de son épouse, la douleur fut vive, et elle tomba à genoux. Elle hoqueta en lança un regard désespéré vers _Äthor_. Il expulsa une bouffée d'air chaud de sa gueule. C'était sa façon de la réconforter. Cette initiative eut le mérite de lui insuffler un peu de courage et elle se releva tant bien que mal.

Le roi n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'elle prit soin de couvrir le visage d'Olana de son voile. Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui témoignant sa gratitude.

A eux deux, ils enveloppèrent le corps de la jeune femme dans ce linceul vaporeux. A travers le tissu fin, apparaissait le sourire empreint d'une éternelle sérénité.

Elle était si belle…

Il baisa son front.

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Oilïnn se retira silencieusement. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle buta sur un objet. Au sol trainait**_Calimmacil_**. L'épée, devenu terne, avait été piétinée et à demi-enfouie dans le sol meuble. Elle se s'empara de l'arme la conservant précieusement contre elle et s'éloigna.

Il devenait difficile pour Gabriel d'intervenir auprès du souverain dont la douleur était intense. Malgré tout, il tenta de prendre une part de son chagrin, mais la somme fut si lourde qu'il renonça. Il se contenta alors de psalmodier, accordant au monarque le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

En retrait, _Cirdan, Gandalf et Ishtâk_ barrèrent la route de legolas, lequel s'approchait à grand pas de son père :

_Cirdan : Non, Legolas ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_

_Legolas : Mais, c'est mon père !_

_Cirdan : Il y a un temps pour tout cùnï (prince) Legolas. C'est une épreuve pour lui. Je prie les Vala pour qu'il s'en relève un jour._

_Gandalf : Le Seigneur Cirdan porte votre père en son cœur depuis sa naissance Legolas. Quels qu'aient pu être vos ressentiments à l'égard de cette jeune femme, je vous demande d'en faire l'oubli. Respectez sa douleur._

_Legolas : Ce n'est peut-être que la seule volonté des Vala. Le temps de la souffrance passé, mon père reviendra sans doute à de meilleures dispositions._

_Ishtâk : Il l'a aimé Legolas. Ce n'était pas feint._

_Legolas : A-t-il aimé ma mère de la même manière ? Aura-t-il pleuré ma mère de la même façon ? Devrons-nous compter les larmes de mon père face à ce nouveau deuil et les mettre en partage de ses regrets ?_

_Cirdan : Legolas, je vous ais vu naître, tout comme votre père, mais il serait encore temps pour moi, de corriger cet écart de langage de votre part ! Acceptez les faits tels qu'ils se présentent et votre animosité finira par s'estomper. _

_Legolas : Tiendrez-vous le même discours lorsque le temps, sera venu de vous retrouver aux côtés de ma mère dans les cavernes de Mandos ?_

_Cirdan : Mes paroles seront les mêmes qu'en cet instant. La vérité doit être acceptée, Prince, un règne ne se bâtit qu'avec la clairvoyance pour compagne !_

_Legolas : C'était une adaneth (femme mortelle). Le malheur l'a frappé plus tôt. Ma mère se devait d'être éternelle…_

_Cirdan : Elle l'est et le restera par-delà la mort mon enfant. _

_Gandalf : Finissons-en avec ce conflit ridicule._

_Legolas : Ridicule pour qui ?_

_Gandalf : __**Pour moi et cela est suffisant ! **_

Le ton de la voix était équivoque, mieux valait ne pas surenchérir. Alimenter la colère de l'istari aurait été irrévérencieux, aussi le prince s'inclina-t-il avant de se retirer.

_Orlyänne_ était, elle aussi, habité par ce même sentiment de colère, à la différence qu'elle ne put y apposer aucun contrôle lorsque _Tauriel _se présenta dans son champ de vision.

Droite, fière, la capitaine de la garde du prince osa affronter des yeux l'elfine de feu…

C'était, elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépens, la dernière erreur à commettre. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Orlyänne fondit sur sa proie en hurlant un mot terrible :

Orlyänne : **_Mördach ! Mördach !_** (Maudite, maudite !)

Son corps grimpa en température, elle cracha une longue flamme tandis que ses yeux viraient au rouge incandescent. _Jack,_ et _Zorgûnn_ se ruèrent vers elle, mais la force herculéenne de l'elfine dépassait l'entendement.

Occupée à tirer sur la longue chevelure rousse de sa rivale d'une main, l'autre lui administra des coups imparables. _Aliéno_r dû intervenir également, mais à eux trois la tâche s'avéra impossible malgré les injonctions de son amie :

Aliénor : Arrête _Orlyänne_ ! Tu vas la tuer ! **_Rärte, rärte !_**** (Arrête, arrête !)**

L'intervention de six autres personnes, dont le roi _Dàin_, fut nécessaire, et encore, la chose ne fut guère aisée du fait de sa température corporelle, laquelle avait atteint des sommets. Le nain, encore étourdit par un revers mal placé, assis à terre, tentait de reprendre ses esprits :

Dàin : Par le grand _Thror _! Pire qu'un troll !

C'était la première fois que ses amis assistaient à un tel déclanchement de haine chez elle.

_Tauriel_, encore sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre fut emmenée à l'écart par _Luthïen_. Lorsque ce dernier passa devant _Chaperon Rose_, encore en pleurs, elle ne se priva en aucune façon de lui émettre son avis :

Chaperon Rose : C'est ça ! Va t-en donc réconforter cette péronnelle ! Mais il est vrai que c'est l'une des vôtres. Une elfine ! Un peuple de grandeur, lequel a pour habitude de verser dans la haine et de tuer sans merci.

La capitaine lui jeta un regard froid :

Luthïen : La douleur te fait perdre l'esprit ! Nous ne sommes en rien responsables de la mort de _Dame Olana_.

Opéca : Ah ouais ? Et cette foutue guerre alors ?

Luthïen : Aucun des nôtres n'aurait tiré de flèche sur elle.

Chaperon Rose : Elle, portait un nom…Olana et son seul crime a été d'aimer votre roi. Ah, pour sûr, c'était un crime de lèse-majesté !

Opéca : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je sais peut-être pas causer comme vous, mais au moins je peux regarder mon reflet dans une glace. J'suis pas certaine que vous puissiez en faire autant, malgré vos belles manières ! Je vous déteste…tous !

Elle s'enfuit en courant sous le regard désolé d'Ëlnar. Aliénor, contrite, s'approcha de l'Intendant :

Aliénor : Veuillez l'excuser. La douleur…

Compréhensif, l'ellon hocha la tête mêlant la compréhension aux regrets. Lui aussi déplorait les derniers évènements. Son roi ne s'en remettrait pas, il en était convaincu. Pourquoi le malheur frappait-il cet ellon ?

Au loin, _Dame Galadriel_, dans les bras de son époux, entrevoyait, enfin, l'étendue de ses erreurs. Ses regrets semblaient sincères :

_Galadriel : Mon époux…qu'ai-je fait ?_

_Celeborn : Ce que vous pensiez être votre devoir. L'inconnue entraine des craintes irrationnelles avec elle._

_Galadriel : Mes visions ont manqué de clairvoyance…pourquoi ?_

_Celeborn : Ce qui devait être à été ma douce. Seul les Valar seraient en droit d'éclairer nos doutes._

_Galadriel : Je n'ai pas entendu leurs voix…ils n'étaient pas là…_

Peiné, il devint silencieux. Ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son ami Thranduil que l'on distinguait au loin sur la plaine. Le magnifique dragon blanc venait de replier ses ailes, et la silhouette du roi assis à terre, son épouse entre ses bras provoqua un élan de compassion chez lui :

Celeborn : Il me faut le réconforter.

D'un pas allongé, s'approchait Gandalf. Son humeur, affectée, ne le rendait guère prolixe. Il passait sans cesse de l'affectation, à la colère et de l'incompréhension à la douleur. _Celeborn_ se tint en retrait :

_Celeborn : Mithrandir, nous nous sentons si impuissants…_

_Gandalf : Seigneur, je le suis tout autant. Qui a tirer cette maudite flèche ? Etait-elle de l'un de vos clans ?_

_Celeborn : Le seigneur Feanïr, pourrait en être l'auteur, mais je doute d'un tel fait de sa part._

_Gandalf : Bien des choses nous ont échappés Seigneur Celeborn, bien des choses…je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de comprendre ce que le destin s'acharne à mettre sur ma route. Il y a tant de parts d'ombres dans ces événements._

_Galadriel : Mes pouvoirs auraient-ils été occultés ? Est-ce l'œuvre de Sauron ?_

_Gandalf : Voici bien des questions qui, je le crains devront demeurer sans réponse. L'ordonnancement de nos destins nous échappe. Tout ceci doit avoir une explication._

Et la pluie se mit à tomber…

Pluie amère…

Comme des pleurs divins, les eaux des cieux se déversèrent en un fin crachin sur ces terres désormais maudites. Au loin, _Nisös_ recevait les premiers soins d'_Asmodée_. _Bélial_, donnait les derniers ordres à l'orque blanc, toujours méfiant et peu enclin à contrer cet être à la beauté malfaisante. Tous les soldats de _Zorg _chevauchèrent leurs Wargs afin de regagner _Gundabab_.

_Asmodée_ parvint à soulager, quelque peu, la souffrance du dragon noir :

Asmodée : Va, mon ami, apporter la bonne nouvelle au _Maître._

Bélial : Ton heure de gloire te vaudra ses mérites, ami !

Asmodée : Mais j'y compte bien.

Et le démon disparut de la _Terre du Milieu_ accompagné d'un tourbillon d'herbes sèches.

Sa venue aux **_Enfers_**, provoqua moult remous. Tous les démons, attendaient patiemment sa venue. A la vue de son mauvais sourire, tous comprirent et une exclamation de triomphe se répercuta contre les parois des cavernes sombres.

Se sachant attendu par le _Maître_, _Bélial_ se hâta de rejoindre les appartements privés de l'ange déchu.

Au travers de la porte noire, se faisait entendre de sulfureux gémissements. Le démon prit une inspiration et frappa le bois ouvragé. Au moyen de ses pouvoirs, **_Satan_** ouvrit l'accès à son lieutenant.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'immense chambre tendu de satin noir. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait en son centre. Les _courtines_* en voilage couleur rouge sang pendait avec élégance sur les quatre montants du lit. Les colonnes en bois d'ébène représentaient Lilith, reine des succubes, liée au serpent tentateur, celle-là même qui, en ces instants de gloire, se trouvait sur la couche de son Maître.

A ses nombreux soupirs exaltés, aucun doute ne subsistait quant à l'origine de ceux-ci.

En pleine fornication, **_Satan_** attendait la nouvelle avec impatience :

Bélial : _Maître_…

Pour autant, **_Satan_** n'interrompit point son coït et continua à distribuer de nombreux coups de reins, encouragé par son amante. L'incube sentit, en lui, poindre l'envie :

Satan : Parle et si tes mots s'accordent à m'offrir ce que j'attends, je te la laisse en récompense.

Enhardis, le fidèle lieutenant du _Mal_ annonça l'heureuse nouvelle :

Bélial : Elle n'est plus ! Par votre volonté vous l'avez vaincu.

A ces mots, **_Satan_** intensifia ses coups de boutoirs accompagnant ses efforts d'un râle indécent avant d'exulter sous les cris du succube. Puis il quitta son lit, tira souleva le voilage et apparut dans son affreuse nudité devant le démon de la luxure :

Satan : _Asmodée _à bien œuvrer ! Je ne veux que ripailles, orgies et fornications pendant six jours ! Tiens…elle est à toi !

Le _Maître_ revêtit un peignoir de soie noire et sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte :

Lilith : Qu'attends-tu ? Prends-moi et déchaîne-toi, nous avons à fêter la plus retentissante des victoires !

_Bélial_ fit naître sur ses traits un sourire mauvais déchaînant les pulsions animales du succube. Tous deux furent emportés par leurs élans et s'adonnèrent aux délices du stupre.

Il y avait bien longtemps que dans les _Enfers_ n'avait résonné les échos d'un pareil triomphe…

Sous la coupole du _Màhanaxar_, les _Valar,_ puissances du monde, joignaient leurs mains et leurs chants soutenus, firent, éclore une complainte lancinante. Les cloches de la cité de _Valimar_, sonnèrent le glas. _Manwë_ et _Varda_ pleurèrent ce jour sombre. La flamboyante lumière de _Valinor_, perdit de son éclat. Malgré la prochaine venue de _Tuilië_*, la nature interrompit sa renaissance. Une âme pure quittait les _Terres du Milieu_. Les graines et les semences se mirent au repos et les habitants de la ville demeurèrent un long moment sur le devant de leurs habitations à admirer le ciel rose orangé où une brise parfumée, diffusait le parfum des regrets.

_Mandos_, le plus réticent à la venue d'Olana sur ces terres sacrées, s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion. L'admiration que beaucoup portait à cette humaine prit une soudaine expansion et l'on vit de la tristesse sur les visages des _Vanyar._

Il fut l'un des premiers à quitter son siège et retrouver les sombres cavernes où l'attendait son devoir. Le vala, n'ignorait pas grand choses de l'ensemble des pensées _d'Illùvatar,_ mais ces derniers temps, il lui semblait que de nombreux faits lui avaient été dissimulés, aussi reprit-il sa place dans son domaine et attendit-il patiemment la venue des nouvelles âmes en errances.

Il arpenta les longs corridors enténébrés de son royaume, avant de prendre place sur son siège. Déjà, les premiers spectres s'approchaient, respectueusement…

_Retour à Mirkwood…_

Sous la fine pluie se tenait toujours le monarque, prostré à terre, le corps d'Olana contre lui. Aux alentours, personne n'osait interrompre ce recueillement. _Gandalf_ et _Cirdan _s'interrogeaient du regard. Qui briserait l'isolement du roi ? Il faudrait, de toute façon, aller de l'avant, quitter cet endroit qui, désormais, était maudit.

L'on vit _Gabriel_ revenir sur ses pas. Sa démarche divine semblait le faire flotter dans les airs. Les pieds nus, ses longs cheveux blonds partagés en deux moitiés, ses vêtements longs trainant à terre, ne furent, en aucune façon, mouillés par les eaux des cieux.

Les gouttes ne l'effleuraient pas, elles épargnèrent le messager du **_Très-haut._**

Peu de gens sur ces terres étaient conscients de la part considérable que prenaient les forces angéliques dans les événements terrestres. Tout juste devinaient-ils de nombreux mystères les entourant. Ce furent ces pensées qui s'invitèrent chez l'istari alors qu'il admirait la prestance de l'archange.

Tant de faits lui échappaient encore…

Parvenu à leurs hauteurs, _Gabriel_ inclina sa tête en signe de respect et prit la parole :

_Gabriel : Octroyons à Sa Majesté, encore un peu de ce temps dont il n'a plus conscience. Organisez le repli des soldats vers Mirkwood. Lorsque tout sera prêt, je me chargerai de faire entendre raison au grand roi sylvestre._

_Cirdan : Je porte cet ellon en mon cœur depuis sa naissance. Je revois encore la fierté de son père, d'avoir un fils, le porter en triomphe sous la clarté de la lune…le voir vivre un tel chagrin me désole. La perte de Neryëlle provoqua une peine immense, mais la disparition de Dame Olana sera la plus terrible tragédie de son long règne. Oropher avait raison…_

_Gandalf : Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Cirdan : Il avait toujours craint cette étrange prémonition concernant la vie amoureuse de son fils. Ce n'était pas une elfine qui lui était destinée, mais une adaneth (femme mortelle) et la douleur de sa mort infligerait à son unique enfant la pire des blessures._

_Gandalf : Il ne m'en avait jamais fait part._

_Cirdan : Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il portait en lui, l'espoir de s'être trompé…hélas, ce jour funeste appuie cette vérité dont il a toujours été conscient._

Sous les ailes protectrices du dragon blanc, _Thranduil _parlait encore à son épouse, laissant son cœur se tarir de tout ce qui s'y était logé, et l'on entendait, de temps à autre, les grognements douloureux d'_Äthor _lui faire échos.

A la tombée du jour, les tentes étaient repliées, les affaires chargées sur les charriots et les elfes prêts à prendre le chemin de la forêt de _Mirkwood_. Dans la carriole, tirée par les chevaux de traits de l'ami de _Bilbon,_ se tenaient serrées, les unes contre les autres, _Amélie, Opéca_ et _Chaperon Rose_. _Mic Mac_ s'était recroquevillé dans un coin près de la malle contenant les effets personnels d'Olana.

L'envie lui prit de soulever le couvercle. Les robes côtoyaient un peigne, quelques bijoux, une fiole de parfum. L'épée _Calimmacil_ reposait enroulée dans une étoffe de velours pourpre, sur la robe de mariée de la jeune femme. Sa petite main effleura le tissu chatoyant et rencontra un obstacle.

Il farfouilla en dessous et sentit une matière souple, dont il se saisit.

C'était _Nanette_, la poupée d'Olana. Avec la moitié de sa chevelure calcinée, le vieux jouet avait perdu de sa superbe, mais elle paraissait si troublante . Intimidé, il fixa les boutons de bottine constituant le regard sombre de la poupée de chiffon…avant d'éclater en sanglot. Dans un geste vain de réconfort, il serra la figurine contre son cœur, la berçant comme un bébé, avant de descendre du charriot sous le regard étonné d'Aliénor et Jack. Il se mit à trottiner vers le roi, lequel quittait enfin le champ de bataille aux côtés de l'archange.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta à hauteur du souverain et sans prononcer la moindre parole tendit _Nanette_ au roi. _Gabriel_ s'en saisit et la posa sur le corps d'Olana porté par son époux. De profondes rides creusaient le front de l'elfe et ses yeux dévièrent vers le jouet, vestige d'un passé révolu. Celui qu'elle était enfin parvenu à chasser pour en devenir triomphante.

Lorsque ses pas le firent passer tout près du charriot, Amélie se remit à sangloter en mordant son mouchoir pour amoindrir ses pleurs. Le voile symbole de ses quelques instants de bonheur était devenu son linceul.

L'archange prit entre ses bras, l'enfant du Très-Haut. Thranduil mit le pied à l'étrier, et une fois positionné sur sa monture, s'empara du corps de son épouse, qu'il plaça en travers de son cheval.

Les épaules droites, le regard las, où perçait encore un peu de fierté, le monarque se mit à la tête de ses rangs.

Immédiatement derrière se plaça _Orlyänne_. Aux innombrables volutes de fumée s'échappant des pores de sa peau, tous comprirent combien il serait vain d'approcher le souverain.

Peu enclin à contrer cette force de la nature, les elfes suivirent derrière.

A l'instant où les sabots du cheval de Thranduil foulèrent le sol, une pluie de minuscules pétales blancs se répandit des cieux en tourbillonnant.

Leurs parfums embaumèrent l'air et les larmes accompagnèrent le long chemin du retour.

Une haie d'honneur, constituée de _Fimbron, Sylvebarbe_ et quelques _Ents_, s'était constituée sur leur route. Au passage de l'ellon, tous s'inclinèrent en chuintant, signe d'un profond chagrin.

Le roi fit un signe imperceptible, trop occupé à tenir fermement son épouse contre lui. Peu lui importait le poids de cette charge, seul comptait, à ses yeux, la défunte.

Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus admirer son magnifique visage, plus jamais ses doigts ne glisseraient au travers de sa longue chevelure soyeuse…

A ces sombres pensées, son bras affermit sa prise et son front effleura celui, glacé, de la jeune femme.

Ce fut ainsi, que le cortège rebroussa chemin vers la forêt de _Mirkwood._

De mémoire d'elfe, jamais voyage ne fut plus mélancolique…

_Scribe : …._

_Arakïell : Ne retiens pas tes larmes, petit scribe. Pleurer est souverain._

_Il approuve ces mots d'un signe de tête, trop ému pour parler :_

_Arakïell : Nous en avons parcouru du chemin, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Scribe : Oui…_

_Arakïell : Bientôt ce récit prendra fin…mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de nous quitter…pas encore._

**_Et l'histoire continue._**

**_Pour un temps…_**

* Courtines : Rideaux qui ont pour fonction de clore le lit.

* Tuilië : Printemps en elfique.

* Barbillons : Souteneurs de filles, en argot.

*Goutte : Rhumatisme inflammatoire.


	52. Chapter 52 Envole-toi, Mon Ange

Bonsoir à tous,

Je commencerai par un mea culpa pour avoir autant tardé à poster cet avant dernier chapitre, mais le temps m'a manqué et j'ai construit ce chapitre lentement mais sûrement. Je l'ai soigné afin de présenter un travail correct, ce qui me semble primordial.

Comme je l'avais annoncé, voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'obsession.

J'ai tenté d'inclure beaucoup d'émotions dans mon écriture. J'espère seulement m'être approchée de ce que je cherchais à vous offrir.

Pour accompagner cette lecture, je vous propose quelques titres :

\- Philippe Rey et Felicia Farrere ….Beyond

\- Magnus …..Enoch

\- Mattia Cupelli Awakenning

\- Thomas Bergersen …..Benedictus

\- Mouloudji….Un jour, tu verras (cette chanson française, intemporelle, m'a inspiré le titre d'un paragraphe et collait parfaitement au contexte du récit)

J'espère ne pas décevoir pour ce chapitre et surtout le prochain qui devrait clôturer plus de deux années de travail sur un récit que je ne pensais jamais finir. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre final qui, je le souhaite, sera posté avant la fin de l'été :-)

S'il est trop long, il est fort possible que je le coupe en deux parties. Je verrai bien au moment de sa rédaction.

J'adresse un coucou particulier à Méliane, Evraldrym, Alexandre, Baka Saru et Fanélia, au cas où elle repassera par là.

A bientôt pour le final de ce récit.

Merci de votre passage.

Arakïell

Chapitre 52

Envole-toi, Mon Ange…

Le dernier chemin…

Recouvertes, par des milliers de flocons duveteux, les empreintes des voyageurs, s'effaçaient aussitôt leurs traces de pas enfoncés dans la neige. Aussi légers que des plumes, et aussitôt alourdis par le chagrin ambiant, comme l'était le cœur de chacun, les perles blanches nimbaient le paysage d'une pureté virginale.

Les gens du roi, s'étaient amassés aux abords de l'entrée du palais souterrain. A la vue de sa douleur, tous comprirent, enfin l'évidence…il avait sincèrement aimé l'_adaneth _dont le corps raidit par la mort, reposait entre ses bras.

C'est à _Roäc _que l'on confia la rude tâche de faire parvenir la nouvelle, autant à _Erebor_, qu'a _Mirkwood_.

Le corbeau, bien fatigué et considérablement diminué par la disparition de la jeune femme, se tenait recroquevillé dans une niche creusée par les eaux de pluie. Il avait toujours considéré comme un heureux présage la venue d'Olana dans la vie du monarque.

Ses yeux jaunes fixaient le long défilé des voyageurs. Lorsqu'il aperçut le corps de la défunte, il se prit à penser que ses plumes hérissées ne seraient plus jamais lisser par la jolie _Dame._ Elle ne prendrait plus jamais soin d'amoindrir ses atterrissages incertains…

Un croassement sinistre s'échappa de son bec.

En comparaison, le silence du peuple _Sindar_ fut impressionnant. Certains d'entre eux, baissèrent, respectueusement, la tête. Reconnaitre une erreur pouvait, dans certains cas l'absoudre…quand serait-il de leur faute vis à vis de leur monarque ? Le temps le révèlerait de façon certaine. Après tout, ne guérissait-il pas toutes les blessures ?

Comment connaitre le sens profond des choses si l'on ne daignait pas le voir comme tel ?

Une chose irréalisable ne l'était-elle point en faisant fi des convenances ? Quelles avaient été celles obstruant le chemin de cette femme amoureuse ?

Une souveraine qui par le souvenir laissé auprès de son peuple, avait préparé le lit de son immortalité. Nul esprit ne pouvait se fermer à l'amour !

Sauf peut-être celui d'un peuple acquis à la cause d'une de leur digne représentante.

A l'entrée de la forteresse, les gardes, désireux de montrer leur loyauté, à leur Seigneur, formaient une haie de part et d'autre des abords rocailleux de la grande porte. Sous le pont, la rivière enchantée, gonflée par les eaux de la fonte des neiges sur les hauteurs où elle prenait sa source, grondait, pareil à de longs sanglots. Le regard lointain, le souverain pénétra à l'intérieur du palais. Un grognement significatif l'accueillit.

_Moose_ l'élan et fidèle compagnon de son maître s'avançait vers lui. _Gandalf _haussa un sourcil. En sa qualité de magicien, la nature n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, mais la fidélité dont cet animal faisait preuve avait de quoi surprendre. _Radagast_, prévenu du deuil du monarque par ses chers amis de la forêt, avait tenu à faire acte de présence. Toujours aussi loufoque, il arborait un curieux couvre-chef, informe, et de couleur indéfinissable, mais cependant fidèle à lui-même. Il l'ôta au passage du roi, et un petit moineau s'échappa du nid constitué de la chevelure hirsute du mage. Tournoyant au-dessus du roi, il revint vers son nid, piaillant d'une bien triste façon.

Le grand cervidé, approcha son museau du corps de la défunte. Nombreux furent ceux qui, surpris de le voir effleurer sa longue chevelure pâle, y virent un présage. Certains crurent même l'entendre gémir…

_Puis vint le temps où les elfes doutèrent … _

Les méfaits auxquels les êtres vils pouvaient se livrer, apparaissaient toujours comme une sombre prédiction pour le peuple elfique.

Le décès de l'_adaneth_, la bien-aimée du roi _Thranduil,_ avait considérablement ébranlé leurs plus profondes convictions.

Destinée à devenir une légende, la trace que laisserait cette jeune humaine dans leur histoire, ne manquerait pas de provoquer les imaginations les plus fertiles.

**_Elle était différente_**, mais avait largement contribué à sceller enfin deux peuples dont l'animosité relevait d'une haine farouche. Les nains semblaient aguerris et confiant en l'avenir auprès du monarque, et ce malgré des différents datant des temps anciens.

**_Elle était différente_**, mais avait respecté les coutumes elfiques, apprit le _Sindarin_ et le _Valarin_ ne lui était pas inconnu…

Son apparition datait, cela s'était su au fur et à mesure du temps passé aux côtés du monarque, depuis ce temps où les étoiles scintillaient haut dans un ciel sans nuages sous les chants des elfes.

**_Elle était différente_**, mais était parvenue à transformer un monarque sombre et taciturne dont les lointains chagrins en avait presque fait un être aigri, en ellon amoureux. La chose n'avait guère été aisée, mais cet amour si profond s'était épanoui à l'ombre des jours mélodieux, alors que les dangers que représentait Sauron, planaient au-dessus de leurs mondes dissimulés.

Alors vint le temps des interrogations…

Et s'ils s'étaient trompés sur l'_adaneth _?

Et si la condamner avait été une erreur ?

Et si sa venue relevait d'une volonté des Valar ?

Le silence et le recueillement permirent à un nombre conséquent d'entre eux de soupeser le pour et le contre, le bien et le mal et chacun se retrouva à porter le poids de sa propre conscience.

Condamner sans connaitre, était encore la pire des trahisons faite à la connaissance, mais aucun n'avait souhaité l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.  
Voici le dilemme où se retrouva nombre d'entre eux.

Aucun ne désirait choisir entre leur souveraine bien aimée _Neryëlle_ et _Olana _ l'étrangère qui, par sa mort, avait suscité tant de doutes et de questionnements en eux…

Un silence éloquent régnait dans les sombres couloirs de ces cavernes, autrefois lumineuses.

L'on avait, sur ordre de _Sa Majesté_, diminué le nombre de torches, aussi régnait-il une étrange atmosphère à l'intérieur du palais royal. Autrefois vanté par les autres clans, _Mirkwood_ se retrouva enténébré comme le cœur du souverain.

L'archange descendit de sa monture et se présenta devant _Thranduil_ :

Gabriel : _Majesté_…je dois préparer le corps.

A regret l'ellon finit par se séparer de sa bien-aimée. _Gabriel _prit contre son cœur l'enfant du _Très-Haut_, en psalmodiant. Tandis que son chant s'élevait sous les hautes voûtes, il accorda à sa marche une certaine solennité, comme s'il portait un objet sacré. Sa prestance impressionna considérablement l'assemblée, disposée à s'écarter respectueusement au fur et à mesure de son avancée. L'on sentit, dans son sillage, un doux parfum de lys…

La vie se poursuivit, les tâches s'exécutèrent…

L'on préparait les funérailles de la seconde épouse du roi _Thranduil._

A l'énoncé de ce statut marital, beaucoup ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre, ni à admettre la volonté de leur _Seigneur_ de reprendre une conjointe, quand le souvenir de leur reine _Neryëlle_ hantait encore ces lieux.

Malgré tout, et dans un souci de respecter son chagrin, tous montrèrent de la compréhension.

La compassion…elle, serait pour plus tard, si elle devait, un jour être ressenti.

Les croyances étaient si fortes, les _Valar_ si sages… l'on se devait d'obéir à leurs lois. Comment ne pas s'en remettre à plus divin que soi ?

_Gabriel_ réconforta ses protégés, hommes, femmes, elfes…jusqu'au lutin au comble du désespoir, leur prodiguant de saintes paroles pour adoucir leur chagrin avant de se résoudre à préparer les adieux que chacun se proposait d'adresser à leur amie.

Pour cela, il disparut pendant quarante-huit heures de la vue de tous. L'on ne sut exactement, ce qu'il se passa, ni ce qu'il fut dit…

Le roi _Thranduil_, enfermé dans sa douleur, passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses appartements, en compagnie de _Gandalf_, _Cirdan_, et, de temps à autre, l'archange qui empli d'une volonté divine, prenait le temps d'apposer une brume de réconfort sur cet esprit douloureusement éprouvé avant de poursuivre ses tâches.

Quelles étaient-elles d'ailleurs ?

_Mic Mac_, bien que silencieux depuis son retour, tentait par tous les moyens de suivre l'être de lumière, mais chacune de ses tentatives se soldait par un échec cuisant. Jamais il ne parvint à connaitre ses destinations, à savoir où ses étranges pas légers, le portait.

Le mystère de la volonté divine demeurait entier.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'y mettre de l'ardeur, mais force était de constater que le plus rusé des lutins avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Il le comprenait fort bien, savait pertinemment que l'on ne pouvait se mettre à hauteur d'un tel être, mais sa détermination teintée d'une sourde colère qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à évacuer, l'exigeait, aussi persistait-il dans sa détermination, et passait de longues heures à pister l'archange telle une proie.

Peine perdue, le lutin se retrouvait, inévitablement endormi dans un recoin de couloir, sous une table, dissimulé derrière une tenture, sans que pour autant il n'en conserve le moindre souvenir.

A la fin, il se découragea et abandonna sa surveillance...

Amélie, la vieille dame, demeurait en retrait. Sa douleur faisait peine à voir. Depuis son retour dans la _Forêt Noire_, ses yeux restés perdus dans le vague, ses soupirs ne se comptaient plus et son appétit se tarit. Malgré les encouragements d'_Opéca_ et de _Chaperon Rose_, elle demeurait hermétique à leurs recommandations. Prostrée sur son lit, elle se contentait de supporter le temps qui, selon elle, n'avait plus d'emprise sur son existence.

_Chaperon_ confia son inquiétude à _Aliénor_. La guerrière, bien qu'habituée à la mort et au chagrin, ne parvint pas à l'apaiser. La mort venait de frapper durement l'une des leurs. Il faudrait s'y faire. Aucun remède ne se trouvait en possession du plus grand magicien que la terre ait porté, selon les dires _d'Alachnÿ._ Même ce personnage farfelu peinait à remettre un semblant de cohésion dans cette petite famille éprouvée par la perte de l'un de ses membres.

_Chagrin… _

Le corps d'_Olana_, oint par l'archange _Gabriel_, reposait sur un lit de marbre rose. _Roäc_ avait été chargé de délivrer un important message auprès de l'ancienne communauté de _Thorin_. Ces derniers se posèrent la question de savoir ce que leur souverain avait en tête lorsqu'ils virent leurs meilleurs artisans sculpteurs prendre la direction de _Mirkwood_. A la hâte, mais joignant le plus grand soin à leurs gestes, les nains d'_Erebor_ s'attelèrent à une tâche bien particulière…offrir un matelas d'éternité à ce corps embaumé.

Sa Majesté _Thranduil_ n'avait pas abandonné le corps de sa défunte épouse et le veillait quasi religieusement, refusant la moindre présence autre que _Cirdan,_ _Gabriel_ ou _Gandalf._

_Oilïnn_ tenta de lui apporter, à plusieurs reprises, une collation, quelques fruits, mais la seule chose qui trouva grâce à ses yeux fut le vin sirupeux de ses caves…rien d'autres.

Chaque tentative de sa fidèle servante se soldait par un échec. Par la force des choses, le prince _Legolas_ prit la régence du pouvoir. Les diverses tâches royales furent remplies comme elles devaient l'être, par un fils conscient de son devoir. Cependant, les conseillers de l'ellon, prévirent diverses difficultés si le monarque ne se reprenait pas.

Confiant, le prince pensa, à tort, qu'une fois cette femme enterrée selon les rites de ses croyances, la vie reprendrait son cours pour le peuple sylvestre. Personne ne mesurait l'ampleur du chagrin du roi. Tout juste supposait-on, à son encontre, un temps de convalescence avant qu'il ne reprenne le cours de sa vie.

L'on prit soin de ne pas occulter les menaces de _Sauron._ Rien n'aurait pu affirmer qu'il ne frapperait pas à nouveau.

Il avait déserté la forteresse de _DolGuldur,_ ce qui paraissait pour le moins surprenant, mais _Dame Galadriel_ affirmait combien ce repli stratégique avait été préparé avec soin par le lieutenant de _Morgoth_ depuis longtemps déjà. Hormis le fait qu'un certain soulagement s'installa enfin chez les elfes sylvestres, la menace n'en était pas moins écartée, seulement déplacée…

_Opéca_ et _Chaperon Rose_, dans un silence quasi religieux, se chargèrent de revêtir la dépouille mortelle de leur amie d'une somptueuse robe d'organza bleu nuit. La teinte foncée du tissu tranchait avec la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau.

Ses longs cheveux furent peignés par _Mic Mac_. Il avait insisté auprès des deux jeunes femmes et s'était appliqué, en signe de respect, à se débarbouiller le visage et se laver consciencieusement les mains avant d'accomplir sa tâche, ce qu'il considéra comme un privilège.

Ne point souiller ce que l'on admirait…

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creusées par le chagrin.

_Chaperon Rose_, le cœur serré, caressa la tête du lutin. Un air hagard se peignait sur le visage du petit être empêtré dans sa douleur :

Mic Mac : Elle est belle, pas vrai ?

Elles acquiescèrent de la tête, trop émues pour lui répondre. Il secoua la sienne en signe d'assentiment, enroula un long cheveu blanc autour de son doigt et tira d'un coup sec, avant de sortir de la poche de son pantalon une petite bourse de velours noir où s'entrechoquait quelques breloques. Il y plaça le cheveu telle une relique religieuse et reprit le cours de sa mission.

_Orlyänne_ gardait l'entrée de la pièce avec une farouche détermination. Depuis le décès de son amie_,_ l'elfe à la peau de cendre ne décolérait pas. En perpétuelle consumation, de nombreuses volutes de fumée s'échappaient des pores de sa peau. Cela dénotait une intense émotion, comparable à de la haine. Aucun des elfes sylvestres n'osait s'aventurer trop près d'elle et beaucoup s'écartait de son chemin sitôt qu'elle se trouvait dans leurs champs de vision. Même la garde personnelle du roi préférait se tenir à distance.

_Gandalf_, toujours intéressé par cette femelle peu ordinaire, passait, de temps à autre, l'observer silencieusement, avant de se retirer en bougonnant. Même le statut de l'istari n'effrayait pas la géante rouge, aussi se tenait-il à une distance respectable, souhaitant seulement surveiller son cas d'étude.

Elle autorisa Aliénor à entrer dans la pièce, après lui avoir adressé un signe de tête :

Aliénor : Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

Orlyänne : _Cômmer schlik gandennen michhine amïnne !_ (Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu une grande amie !)

Aliénor : Je comprends _Orlyänne_…

La guerrière n'avait pas revu le corps d'_Olana_ depuis son retour dans les sombres cavernes. Le cadavre de son amie la figea sur place. Ce lit de marbre rose avait, à s'y méprendre, l'allure d'une couche nuptiale et sa robe bleu nuit la couleur d'un ciel étoilé, promesse d'une nuit enchanteresse pour de jeunes époux. Des larmes s'invitèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Si belle…elle semblait endormie.

_Chaperon Rose_ s'approcha. Sa main essuya la larme de son amie avant de s'insérer dans celle de cette fière princesse à qui l'on avait volé son royaume. Leurs doigts se lièrent.

Pour ne pas être en reste, _Opéca_ les rejoignit.

Sur le seuil de la pièce se trouvait _Dàin._ Sa Majesté était accompagnée de _Monsieur Sacquet._ Le semi-homme, aussi discret que peiné, n'osait plus bouger. La vue de ce corps sans vie le paralysait. L'on n'avait pas pour habitude, dans _La Comté_, de vivre de tels drames. Le grand âge emportait le plus souvent les vieilles personnes en un monde meilleur comme cela était souvent le cas dans la nature et l'on enterrait respectueusement ses morts en vidant une chope de bonne bière en l'honneur du défunt. Le malheur et le désespoir, étaient bannis des terres natales du hobbit. La robuste constitution des hobbits, les éloignaient des maladies et les accidents, fort rares, ne les privaient pas de leurs vies, c'était dire si _Bilbon_ semblait durement éprouvé par cette perte. Même après la quête _d'Erebor,_ l'horreur n'avait pas fini de le rattraper.

Le roi des nains posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Il appréciait beaucoup cette petite personne. Mise à part cette fâcheuse tendance à prendre plusieurs collations dans la journée, ce qu'il pensait être une exagération malgré son appréciation pour la bonne chère, il le devinait, intègre, honnête, serviable et droit. Beaucoup de qualités pour quelqu'un qui se pensait inadapté aux grandes aventures.

Malgré le désir d'approcher, Bilbon demeura immobile ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Seul le lutin persistait à demeurer auprès de la défunte. Il ne cessait de lui parler comme si elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Les trois jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Jamais elles n'avaient vu le lutin dans un tel état :

Aliénor : Mic Mac…

Ignorant superbement l'appel d'_Aliénor_, le gnome continuait à peigner les longs cheveux en la flattant :

Mic Mac : R'garde Olana, j't'ai bien coiffé. J'vais t'emmener un miroir tu vas pas y croire ! Pas vrai les greluches ? Vous trouvez pas qu'j'l'ai bien apprêté ? Voilà qu'je cause comme y faut maintenant ! Alors, les gueuses, elle attend Olana…dites-lui qu'elle jolie ! Z'êtes jalouses !

Aliénor : Mic Mac !

Mic Mac : Dis-lui toi _Ali_, qu'elle est belle comme ça elle va émerger. Tu trouves pas qu'elle dort depuis trop longtemps ?

Aliénor : Mic Mac, elle ne dort pas.

Mic Mac : Quèque tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'elle roupille, d'ailleurs y faut la secouer, son toquet de roi va bientôt passer l'admirer…

Aliénor : Arrête Mic Mac…

Mic Mac : Quoi ?

Aliénor : Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est morte ? **Elle est morte ! **

Le lutin blêmit. Son regard passa d'_Aliénor_ à _Olana_ avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne se tourne vers les trois femmes demeurées immobile. Soudain, il explosa d'une colère trop longtemps contenu. A bien y penser, c'était la première fois qu'elles le contemplèrent aussi furieux. Dans un geste de rage, il lança dans leur direction la brosse à cheveux et se mit à hurler :

Mic Mac : **Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Je vous déteste !**

En deux enjambées, _Orlyänne_ se dirigea vers lui, s'en saisit d'une poigne de fer et le souleva du sol. Ses petites jambes gigotèrent dans l'air épaissit par cette intense douleur. La géante rouge le laissa se fatiguer et hurler sa souffrance avant de le reposer à terre une fois calmé.

Assis sur son séant, le lutin se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à gémir :

Mic Mac : J'veux qu'elle revienne…Olana…

_Chaperon Rose_ l'approcha timidement et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut la première fois qu'il se laissa aller contre une épaule féminine. Pleurer libéra ce poids qui l'oppressait. _Opéca _et _Aliénor s_e laissèrent choir sur un siège. C'était trop dur…comment allaient-elle s'en sortir ?

Bilbon osa enfin émettre un mouvement depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et s'approcha du corps. Il déposa sur les mains croisées de la défunte, une fleur en tissus, l'une de celles qui constituait la couronne de mariée de sa mère et qu'il conservait telle une relique religieuse dans son lourd coffre en bois au pied de son lit.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la symbolique de son geste se voulut intense.

Dàin émit un sourire. Comme cette petite personne pouvait être surprenante !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et l'on vit le monarque entrer.

_Orlyänne_ frappa sa poitrine en un geste respectueux. Elle y joignit tant d'ardeur que le roi demeura un instant figé à l'observer. Cette elfine l'avait toujours intrigué. Aujourd'hui, bien plus qu'hier, sa dévotion était un exemple pour beaucoup. Le lutin essuya son nez sur le revers de sa manche en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Thranduil_ daigna lui accorder un bref moment avant de reporter son attention sur le corps de son épouse. Dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur elle, plus rien ne put l'en détourner. Il en oublia même jusqu'à la présence de son nouvel ami _Dàin._

Tout le monde quitta discrètement la pièce le laissant en compagnie de la défunte. L'elfine aux cheveux rouge sang, referma la porte avec une douceur inaccoutumée chez elle. Aussitôt, le silence quasi religieux, se chargea en émotion. La température sembla diminuer de quelques degrés. Les elfes n'étaient pas sensibles au froid, mais pour la première fois de son existence, il sentit des frissons lui hérisser la peau. Il savait le corps des humains très fragile à la chaleur après leurs décès aussi avait-il choisi l'un des endroits le plus frais possible afin d'entreposer le corps de son épouse. Inévitablement, ses chairs commenceraient bientôt à s'abîmer. Le temps était compté avant qu'elle ne soit placé dans le caveau que les nains avaient terminé de tailler dans un marbre rose comme le socle où elle reposait en cet instant.

Contre le mur couvert de veines de cristal de roche, était adossé deux profonds fauteuils recouverts de velours pourpre. Il fit glisser l'un d'eux vers le lit de son _Bel Ange_. Dans son sommeil éternel, la jeune femme semblait sereine. Toute trace de souffrance avait déserté ses traits.

Avec délicatesse, il déposa sur son ventre **_Calimmacil,_** l'épée de lumière trouvée lors de leur départ de la _Lothlorien_. Le métal se mit à briller comme s'il restituait son pouvoir. Absorbé par cette vision, l'ellon demeura statique un long moment avant de prendre assise sur le fauteuil.

Il tendit son bras et effleura la main de son aimée. A son doigt, l'anneau nuptial brillait sous la lueur de la torche diffusant une pâle lumière. Sa joue se posa sur le revers de sa main. Alors qu'autrefois elle n'était que douce chaleur, aujourd'hui la froideur l'enveloppait tel un linceul.

Son index frôla quelques-unes des cicatrices infligées par un mari malveillant et violent. Pâles, elles commençaient à se faire plus discrètes, était-ce l'amour qui les avaient ainsi atténuées ? C'était un si beau pouvoir !

Pourquoi avait-elle tant souffert ? N'y avait-il eu aucune compassion céleste à son égard, dont elle ne puisse profiter après tant de misères ?

Autour de son cou le prisme où était emprisonné une mèche de cheveux de l'ellon, demeurerait à jamais contre son sein. Il se refusa à le lui retirer et préféra qu'elle l'emporte avec elle dans la mort…

Que d'épreuves se fut pour lui !

Fatigué, ses paupières se baissèrent. Le souffle court, il puisa en lui la force de lui adresser quelques mots :

Thranduil : _Mon bel Ange_…_vous qui bientôt me serez ôté de la vue, je veux encore me repaître de votre beauté, vous admirer, pour ne jamais oublier la joie qui fut mienne de vous avoir aimé. Avec votre disparition se meurt les dernières lueurs d'un bonheur éphémère. Ce qui doit être repris le sera me confessiez-vous, vous craigniez tant cette mort qui de sa main impure, vous a privé de mon amour. Sachez qu'en ce jour, une partie de moi vient de périr et sous vos yeux à jamais clos, vous emportez mon cœur dans votre dernière demeure. Gardez-le auprès de vous, Mon __Bel Ange__, et que l'amour contenu y demeure à jamais afin de réchauffer ces longues nuits d'errance où, de l'autre côté, vous m'attendrez patiemment. Ne tissez point la tapisserie de vos peurs, je ne serai jamais loin. N'ayez crainte __Elen Nin,__très bientôt, nous serons à nouveau deux. Viendrez-vous m'accueillir à l'orée de mon trépas ? Je vous y attendrai mon cœur…ne m'abandonnez point…je viendrai vous chercher par-delà la mort…je vous l'ai promis, je prendrai soin de vous, bien plus que je ne l'ai fait en ce monde. Pardonnez-moi, __Mon Ange__…__pardonnez à votre époux rendu fou de douleur…je vous aime Olana, je vous aimerai par-delà la mort, j'en fais le serment !_

**_Vous qui m'offrîtes votre cœur ardent,_**

******_A l'heure où les étoiles pâlissent,_**

******_Mon amour pour vous deviendra éternel._**

******_Par-delà les mots, par-delà les actes,_**

******_Nos âmes, à jamais sont liées…_**

******_Lye melane, elen nin…lye melane…_**

La porte s'entrebâilla.

_Gabriel_ pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son pas, empreint de légèreté le mena aux côtés du roi. Délicatement, il posa sa longue main fine sur l'épaule de l'ellon. Dès lors, la douleur du roi s'atténua de façon étonnante, accompagné par un long soupir. Soudain, il se sentit…soulagé. En présence de l'archange, le grand roi déposait enfin son bagage de douleur. Ses épaules se redressèrent. Le poids semblait s'alléger. Une brume odorante se répandit dans l'atmosphère. Il en profita pour baisser à nouveau les paupières. Sans le comprendre, il devinait la présence d'un sortilège agissant sur son affliction.

Comme si on lui avait ôté son libre arbitre, ses pensées s'amenuirent avant se dissoudre dans une image de contemplation. Il se trouvait dans un champ de fleurs sauvage sous la lumière des lampes **_Illuin_**et **_Ormal_**, lesquelles éclairaient, autrefois, une nature luxuriante. Un vent léger pliait les végétaux…

Il sentit ses cheveux se jouer de cette brise. Elle était tiède et parfumée. Au loin paissait dans les prés d'un vert tendre, de magnifiques chevaux blancs.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits, et alors…il la vit. D'étranges sons accompagnaient sa venue. Cristallins, ils capturaient l'oreille de manière hypnotique, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se les ôter de son esprit.

Cela ressemblait à des chants. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une douce musique où l'on distinguait des tintements de cloche aussi purs qu'un cristal que l'on sonne. Olana avançait vers lui. Elle lui souriait. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc neigeux répartis sur ses épaules la paraient d'un manteau précieux. Thranduil sentit les larmes naître avec l'envie de se répandre sur ses joues. Aucune résistance ne leurs furent opposées. Les perles salées brillèrent dans ses yeux emplis d'un amour divin. Malgré lui, ses mots s'échappèrent :

Thranduil : Viens à moi, mon **_Bel Ange_**…viens à moi…

Elle lui sourit, apposant sur le bout de ses doigts de petits baisers auxquels elle ordonnait de voler jusqu'à lui. Il put même les sentir…petits frissons sur l'épiderme de ses joues…et ce sourire…ce sourire magnifique…

_Gabriel _distilla ces visions apaisantes sans relâche, tandis que ses paroles divines s'égrenaient, porteuses d'une sacralité dont elles étaient les dépositaires. Ses mains se tinrent au-dessus de la chevelure royale. Il ne cessait de psalmodier :

Gabriel : _Ascendam super_ _altitudinem_ _nubium ero similis Altissim. Psalmus cantici in die sabbat. Ego dolor tuus in me_. (_Je monterai sur le sommet des nues, je serai semblable au _**_Très Haut_**_. Celui qui demeure sous l'abri du _**_Très Haut_**_, repose à l'ombre du Tout Puissant. Je prends ta souffrance en moi.)_

Un souffle léger souleva les longs cheveux blonds de l'archange. Deux êtres se postèrent à ses côtés. Ils apposèrent leurs mains sur celle de _Gabriel,_ baissèrent les paupières…

La vision de Thranduil devint paradisiaque. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son aimée. L'ubiquité dont elle faisait part lui octroyait un nouveau statut, éternel celui-ci…une nouvelle entité l'attendait par-delà le royaume des morts. Cela fit naître un sourire sur le visage du souverain avant que ne s'échappe de sous ses paupières des larmes aux goûts de miel :

Thranduil : **_Pour toujours et à jamais…_**

_L'on substitua, dans le cœur du roi, l'apaisement à la souffrance, la sérénité à la confusion, l'espoir au désespoir…_

_Il était maintenant prêt…_

_Requiem… _

La salle du trône avait été parée d'un catafalque de marbre rose où reposait, sur une couche faite de lin blanc, le corps d'_Olana_.

La cérémonie fut souhaitée grandiose par le monarque. C'était une façon de rétablir une place à une épouse détestée par un peuple méfiant. Au premier rang, les amis de la défunte formaient un groupe soudé. _Amélie,_ considérablement diminuée par le chagrin, tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ses yeux gonflés, ne parvenaient plus à verser de larmes. Ses soupirs douloureux mettaient ses deux autres _fifilles_ au supplice.

Elles aussi peinaient à dissimuler leurs chagrins. Si souvent en conflit, en cette journée funeste, leurs humeurs semblaient s'être enfin accordées. _Aliénor_, encadrée par _Jack_ et _Zorgûnn,_ ressentait une grande lassitude. A son infortune, déjà conséquente, s'ajoutait le destin tragique de l'une de ses plus fidèles amies.

C'était beaucoup pour une jeune femme déjà durement éprouvée par une existence difficile.

_Dàin _avait pris soin de placer _Bilbon _à ses côtés. Il n'était plus question de discrétion. Le semi-homme méritait sa place aux côtés des plus grands de ce monde. Ce privilège fut ressenti par le hobbit comme une profonde marque de respect et malgré son air penaud, il s'en montra digne.

L'immensité de ce lieu, était, pour l'occasion, éclairé par quelques torches disposées le long des murs. La lumière se voulut diffuse afin de respecter une certaine sobriété. Cependant, il n'était point besoin des flammes pour accentuer le scintillement du cristal de roche inclue dans la pierre. Capable de décomposer la lumière dans toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel, il se suffisait à lui-même.

Un silence pesant régnait parmi les gens de la Cour. Seuls les soupirs d'_Amélie_ semblaient rythmer une respiration commune.

_Prince_ et _Nimïel_, se tenait encore à l'extérieur de la salle. L'elfe s'était présenté auprès de _Gabriel_, souhaitant lui faire part de sa décision d'énoncer un éloge funèbre au cours de la cérémonie religieuse, ce que l'archange lui accorda avec bienveillance.

Il l'espérait de la part de cet être extrêmement doué pour les discours, un vibrant hommage envers celle que tous considéraient comme un être pur et innocent, malgré le crime dont elle s'était rendu coupable dans sa vie d'épouse. Parfois la culpabilité et l'innocence était en mesure de cohabiter encore quelques temps avant que l'être ne bascule définitivement dans l'un ou l'autre de ces sentiments.

Enfin, le roi remonta l'allée menant jusqu'au catafalque. Ses pas, mesurés, portaient un être aux traits usés par le chagrin. Un long manteau de couleur pourpre brodé d'entrelacs de fils d'argent représentant un feuillage, agrémentait sa tenue. Sous ce vêtement d'apparat se distinguait un pantalon aux couleurs sombres surmonté d'une tunique noire, ouvragée, elle aussi, avec goût.

Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles lui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et malgré l'évidence de sa peine, sa posture demeurait celle d'un monarque fier et solide.

Les elfes admirèrent leur _Seigneur_. Ils durent reconnaitre la majesté de son allure malgré le désespoir dont il était affublé. Tenir son rang demeurait essentiel pour un souverain de haute lignée.

Bien qu'à jamais emmuré dans son malheur, certaines elfines s'imaginèrent encore capables de détourner l'ellon royal de son désespoir. Ce haut fait fut considéré comme une prochaine gageure à envisager et pourquoi pas la couronner de succès.

_Thranduil_ prit place sur un simple siège. L'image de son trône, vaquant, se voulut porteur d'un symbole fort. Le roi se détournait, volontairement, de son pouvoir. Cela en fit frémir plus d'un. Beaucoup se questionnaient sur le devenir du royaume. Le prince _Legolas_, volontairement absent de la cérémonie, avait-il les épaules assez solides pour envisager une succession particulièrement lourde à porter ?

La réponse ne tarderait pas à être apportée dans un avenir très proche, à la vue de leur monarque affaiblit.

Le seigneur _Cirdan,_ l'istari _Gandal_ et le mage _Ishtâk,_ présents à ses côtés depuis le commencement de ce qu'il considérait comme la plus belle aventure de son existence, portaient le poids de leurs inquiétudes avec sagesse sans le montrer. Malgré tout, ils étaient fermement décidés à entourer le roi, du moins jusqu'à ce que la raison et l'apaisement lui permettent de reprendre le cours d'une existence plus stable.

L'archange fit, à son tour son entrée. Le long manteau bleu nuit parsemé de fils d'or, reflétait la lumière ambiante de sorte qu'il paraissait apporter avec lui la clarté des cieux tel le scintillement des étoiles. Chaussé de sandales fermées par des lanières de cuir, il marchait d'un pas aérien comme s'il allait s'envoler. Ses longs cheveux partagés en deux moitiés parfaitement égales, comme toujours, avait été peignés avec soin et ses mains fines, portaient un petit livre pourpre à la tranche recouverte d'or. Alors qu'il se présentait devant les gens du roi, il égrena une suite de prières liturgiques d'intercession en une longue litanie accompagné d'un ton chantant et fort agréable à l'oreille. Tous furent sous le charme de ces sons divins.

Parvenu devant le corps d'_Olana_, il s'inclina respectueusement avant de contourner le catafalque et de se placer derrière lui. Puis il posa son livre et les paumes de ses mains s'ouvrirent vers les cieux au-delà de la voûte de pierre.

Ce fut le moment choisi par _Nimïel_ et _Prince Charmant_ pour faire leur entrée. Chacun tenait un cierge dans la main. Le rite de la lumière avait une grande importance dans la foi dispensée par l'archange. Source d'espérance et de présence du divin, elle éclairait le cœur enténébré des plus meurtris. _Amélie_ soupira, une fois de plus en se recroquevillant, dans sa peine.

Une fois les chandelles disposées sur une crédence*, _Gabriel_ prit la parole :

Gabriel : En ces instants de peine, prions pour l'âme d'_Olana_, l'humble enfant du **_Très-Haut_**, placée sous son éternelle protection. Qu'il soit fait acte de sa présence lumineuse en ce monde comme dans le sien sans aucune intention d'apporter l'ombre à laquelle elle fut associée. _Esprit créateur_, toi que l'on appelle source vive, accueille, en ton royaume, cette femme dont la courte existence fut dédiée à un amour unique, grandiose, pur et noble…une _Obsession _que la mort ne pourra amoindrir.

Qu'en ce funeste jour, il soit permis à cette âme en souffrance de trouver le repos, en un lieu où la lumière éternelle luira pour cette enfant perdue. Que le _Très-Haut,_ miséricordieux accorde à cette âme le repos éternel, le repos auquel elle a toujours aspiré.

Subvenite, sancti occurrite angeli Domini. Suscipientes animam eus. Offerentes eam in conspectu Altissimi. In Paradisum deducant te Angeli Olana. (Venez, Saints, accourez anges du _Seigneur_. Prenez son âme et présentez-là devant la face du _Très-Haut_. Que les anges te conduisent au _Paradis_ _Olana_.)

L'archange commença à entonner un Repons*. Les chœurs qui lui firent échos se devinaient, plus qu'ils ne s'entendaient. Aucun être présent ne s'était engagés à chanter. L'origine ne pouvait qu'en être sacré. Cependant, peu importait leurs sources, seul comptait la magnificence de ces notes offertes à l'appréciation de chacun.

Puis ils cessèrent brusquement. _Gabriel_ fit signe à _Nimïel_ de s'approcher, et l'invita à discourir.

Habitué aux élocutions, l'elfe prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

Nimïel : _Eprouvés par cette peine lancinante, mon cœur saigne à l'évocation de cette jeune femme, douce et sincère. Celle qui, enfant, supporta le poids d'un désamour de la part des siens, celle qui jeune femme, fut contrainte, par la douleur , à connaitre la vilénie et la souffrance de ses proches, celle dont le peu de vie lui fut accordée pour connaitre dans son entière satisfaction l'emphase d'un amour flamboyant, n'entrera point dans le royaume des morts la tête basse, mais nimbée de lumière telle qu'elle nous apparaissait à chacun des moments de réconfort offert à l'un d'entre nous, à chaque moment difficiles de son parcours de vie lorsque l'espoir s'amenuisait dans son cœur, à chaque mots dispensé avec amour pour l'ensemble des êtres croisés sur sa route._

_Toute affliction porterait à croire qu'une réelle amitié nous liait entre nous, mais ce fut beaucoup plus que cela. Olana fut notre ciment, notre ange de douceur, dont la puissance surpassait la somme de tout notre amour lui étant adressé. En ces moments de tristesse, je veux me souvenir de son sourire merveilleux, de sa légendaire beauté, de sa détermination à supporter nos peines et les alléger. Puisse-t-elle chanter parmi les anges, là où sa place désormais se trouve. _

A la fin de cet émouvant discours, un long silence s'invita seulement entrecoupée de sanglots que peinaient à retenir _Opéca_ et _Chaperon Rose_. Ce fut au tour de la plus âgée, _Amélie_, de réconforter les deux jeunes femmes durement éprouvées par leur chagrin trop longtemps contenu. Aliénor laissa couler ses larmes. Trop nombreuses, elle renonça à les contrôler. _Jack _et _Zorgûnn,_ tenait chacun l'une de ses mains qu'elle serrait convulsivement faisant écho à sa douleur.

Curieusement, _Mic Mac_ ressentit le besoin de se rapprocher de la seule personne qu'il avait bien souvent fuit…_Orlyänne._ Le lutin s'était, pour l'occasion, fait propre, et laissé peigné par une _Opéca_ toute attentionnée à sa tâche. Son bonnet usé entre ses petites mains, le lutin s'essuyait, de temps à autre, la goutte fuyante s'échappant du bout de son nez sur le revers de sa manche.

Le regard continuellement dirigé vers le corps inerte de son amie, le gnome n'avait pas bougé depuis que _Prince Charmant_ et _Nimïel_ étaient entrés. Ses petites jambes commençaient à flageoler, mais il n'y prêtait guère d'attention. Seul son chagrin le maintenait encore debout.

Alors que la cérémonie tirait à sa fin, il souleva sa main et la maintint dans les airs avec l'espoir qu'elle y rencontre un quelconque réconfort.

Demeurée en suspens, il s'apprêtait à baisser son bras, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chauds de l'elfine de feu se lier aux siens. Surpris par une telle démonstration, bien qu'il ne l'espérât un peu au fond de lui, il releva le menton et aperçut quelque chose d'étonnant sur le visage de l'elleth.

A la source de ses yeux d'un profond noir d'encre, s'échappait deux rivières de sable fin irisé.

Les lèvres arrondies du lutin formèrent un o muet tandis qu'il admirait cette prouesse, ou tout du moins ce qu'il considérait comme tel, de la part de l'elfe vulcanienne. C'était sa façon de pleurer sans aucun doute, pensa-t-il et celle-ci se généralisa aux restes de ses amis, tout aussi surpris d'apercevoir, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, cet étrange fait…

_Alachnÿ_, tout aussi attentif, ne cessait de la fixer. Son gros chat _Matouba_, entre ses bras, laissait échapper, de temps en temps, un feulement poignant.

_Gandalf _fronça les sourcils. L'istari demeurait perplexe face à au seul spécimen vivant sur ces terres capables de provoquer tant d'interrogations chez lui.

L'attention générale se monopolisa, sur le roi. Il prit appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil afin de se lever.

L'archange, vint à sa rencontre, prenant entre ses mains fines, celles du monarque. Un échange à voix basse s'ensuivit, entre eux, avant que l'archange ne fasse quelques pas en arrière.

Le monarque se plaça face au corps de son épouse, se racla la gorge, et prononça une suite de mots que les gens de sa _Cour,_ n'avait jamais entendu :

Thranduil : **_Adar nin i vi Menel, no aer i-eneth lin, tolo i-arnad lin,_**

******_Caro den i-innas lin bo Ceven sui vi Menel._**

******_Anno ammen sir i-mbas islaurui vin. Ar diheno ammen._**

******_I-ùgerth vin sui min i-gohenam di ai gerir Ugerth ammen. * _**

**_Valar valuvar ! (La volonté des Dieux sera faite !) _**

L'archange avait baissé ses paupières tout le long de la prière, tout à sa joie. Cela pouvait paraitre singulier, mais lui savait combien l'énonciation de cette prière, enflammait son cœur, comme celui de l'ellon éprouvé au plus profond de son âme. Le soulagement serait bientôt à ses côtés. Les paroles étaient parfois plus fortes que les actes. Ce **_Notre Père_**, en _Sindarin_, fit entrer la lumière dans tous les cœurs.

A l'intérieur du **_Mahànaxar,_** les **_Valar_**, fortement éprouvés par tant de foi, renouvelèrent leurs serments d'allégeance à **_Ilùvatar _**en y joignant une ferveur nouvelle. La Foi appelait la Foi lorsqu'une telle démonstration en était faite…et **_Le Père de Tout, _** entendit ses enfants.

Alors que _Gabriel_ recouvrait le corps de la défunte de son linceul afin de la dissimuler à jamais du regard des profanes et lui permettre d'entrer au royaume des défunts, un murmure se répandit dans l'assistance.

Surpris, il se tourna vers l'assemblée…

Tous semblaient chercher la source des chants qui, peu à peu, s'élevait dans le lointain. Cela ressembla, en premier lieu à de vagues chuchotis avant de s'intensifier. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun doute, un chant mélodieux, aux douces sonorités, emplissait le vaste espace de la salle du trône se répercutant contre la roche. Rondes et pleines, les notes enveloppaient chaque être présent en ce lieu. Un sourire énigmatique éclaira les traits de _Gabriel._ Il demeura statique, le regard dirigé sur les elfes, comme s'il souhaitait les rassurer.

Alors se joignit d'autres sonorités plus aigües, similaires à des voix d'enfants…

L'appel avait été entendu…les _Chérubins*_ laissèrent leurs filets de voix divines enfler pour se répandre dans les esprits, provoquant émoi et surprise avant d'apposer un voile de sérénité.

Une fois les chants tus, le roi se leva, et fit face à ses gens. Il demeura un long moment immobile comme s'il souhaitait s'imprégner de la magie du moment. Ni conciliant, ni empreint de colère, son regard s'attarda sur son peuple, celui à qui il avait promis, à la mort de son père, abondance et protection. Au fond de la salle, il aperçut Legolas, son fils, s'incliner légèrement. Il lui offrit un salut en retour. Malgré sa légitime colère envers une femme qu'il avait toujours pensé néfaste pour le Seigneur de _Mirkwood_, l'enfant du roi sut accorder une place à la douleur de son père.

Puis, _Thranduil_ se détourna, s'approcha au plus près du corps de son aimée, déposa un baiser sur le front glacé de son **_Ange_**, et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Une grande émotion se répandit parmi les gens du roi, tout comme _Cirdan_ qui du haut de son grand âge, fixait la silhouette du fils d'_Oropher_, s'éloigner dans la pénombre du couloir. Beaucoup interprétèrent cette sortie comme une fin en soi. La véritable nature des liens existants entre ces deux êtres, sautait aux yeux de tous, et même si l'un des deux reposait sur le marbre froid d'un lit éternel, ces deux âmes erreraient longtemps à la recherche de l'autre.

L'esprit scientifique du mage _Ishtâk_, s'évertuait à trouver les réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Vers quelle destination son dernier voyage la mènerait-il ? Qui serait en mesure de l'accueillir et lui éviter la peur de l'errance ? Existait-il la clémence, le pardon et la joie d'un monde meilleur pour elle ?

A sa volonté de le désirer pour _Olana_ qu'il avait toujours admiré, se joignit la force d'y croire. Aux pas de l'archange s'attachait de biens louables interrogations de la part d'un elfe aguerri aux différents savoirs, surtout lorsqu'il le vit descendre solennellement les marches creusées dans la roche scintillante, menant au caveau creusé par les meilleurs artisans du roi _Dàin,_ avec solennité.

Au milieu de la salle circulaire, avait été sculpté un catafalque de marbre rose sur lequel était disposé un sarcophage de la même roche.

De délicates reproductions de roses, soulignaient la finesse du travail. Quatre figurines portant des ailes figuraient à chaque angle. Ce fut l'ange lui-même qui dessina le modèle et les nains suivirent, scrupuleusement, ses recommandations sans toutefois en deviner la véritable signification. Toutes ces représentations ressemblaient à des symboles inconnus de leurs part ce qui provoqua d'intenses réflexions chez eux.

Les nains avaient formé une haie d'honneur depuis la fin des marches, jusqu'au tombeau de marbre ouvert entièrement tapissé de velours pourpre. Ce lit d'exception attendait la dormeuse éternelle. Le corps fut allongé sur sa dernière couche, la tête reposant sur un coussin tapissé de soie. La longue chevelure blanche de l'épouse royale formait un halo autour de son visage. Le privilège d'être les seuls à assister à la mise en bière du corps d'_Olana_, représenta un grand honneur pour ces artisans au savoir-faire exceptionnel. Un profond respect régnait en cet endroit, de sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait émettre le moindre mouvement.

Sur un signe de tête de l'archange, les nains posèrent le lourd couvercle de marbre. Un bruit sourd se répercuta lorsque les deux parties s'emboîtèrent, puis le Maître sculpteur nain, scella définitivement le couvercle. Après un dernier salut, tous sortirent en silence, la tête basse. Seul _Gabriel_ demeura pour quelques temps encore dans les profondeurs du palais.

Peu à peu, la salle du trône se vida. Ne restèrent que les amis de la défunte, trop éprouvés pour quitter leurs sièges. Chacun plongé dans un profond silence, se regardait sans mot dire.

**_Et contre toute attente, ce fut Prince Charmant qui offrit chaleur et réconfort, alors que l'archange emportait, dans ses bras, le corps sans vie d'Olana._**

_Au cœur de la nuit… _

_Au cœur de la nuit où les âmes fragiles s'apaisent enfin, où les corps suppliciés par la douleur parcourent les limbes de l'oubli, les grands de ce monde invitèrent la nuit à voiler de son aura les esprits malveillants à l'affût des douleurs restantes, pour s'en délecter à loisir._

Le _Mal_, pour un temps, s'éloigna de la _Forêt Noire_. Le triomphe euphorisant de _Satan_ et _Sauron_, permit à d'autres êtres de filer la trame de l'avenir.

L'évanescence des esprits divins se répandit dans les sombres couloirs enténébrés pour l'occasion.

Aucune parole, aucun pas feutré ne se fit entendre.

La quintessence descendait en ces lieux. Il fallait, pour cela, le néant tel qu'il avait été aux premières heures de la _Création_. Ce qui fut souhaité, fut fait.

_Gabriel_ s'enfonça dans le cœur de la nuit, pieds nus, signe de mission divine, lévitant avec grâce. Ses ailes, immaculée, effleurèrent la roche scintillante, parant ses plumes de reflets irisés…

Au cœur de la nuit, les âmes vivaient aussi…

**_Veni Creator…_**(_Viens esprit créateur…)_

Ce qui s'était toujours joué depuis la nuit des temps, continua à se poursuivre. Dans le dédale des cavernes scintillantes se répandit la lumière. Les êtres omnipotents se présentèrent aux abords des tombeaux royaux.

**_Et ils furent au nombre de trois…_**

_Laissez le passé derrière vous…_

Cela faisait deux semaines que les funérailles d'_Olana_ avaient eu lieu.

_Dàin _était reparti vers ses chères cavernes, _Bilbon_ avait repris le chemin de La Comté, accompagné par _Radagast_ qui se révéla être une charmant compagnon de route. Même si le cœur n'y était pas, il sut détourner les sombres pensées du hobbit ce qui eut le mérite de rendre le voyage de retour moins nostalgique.

L'hiver se retirait sur la pointe des pieds. La nature ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller pour reprendre ses droits. Le prince _Legolas_ parcourait journellement la forêt de _Mirkwood_ attentif au moindre mouvement suspect en compagnie de _Tauriel_, mais rien ne laissa présager un quelconque retour du _Mal_, bien au contraire. Une paix toute relative s'installa durablement aux abords du territoire des elfes, si bien que l'on vit, partout, renaître les fleurs sauvages. Les arbres autrefois noueux semblaient se détendre et se redresser, satisfaits d'avoir enfin retrouvé leurs majestés perdues. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le soleil se fraya un passage à travers les branchages couverts de bourgeons prêts à éclater sous la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'astre généreux.

Les eaux de la rivière, tout près du palais, redevinrent claires comme si elles avaient été purifiées. Il se murmurait un peu partout, qu'avec le décès de cette humaine, finissait les malheurs depuis trop longtemps confinés sur ces terres, et même si les anciens persistaient à croire qu'elle n'y avait jamais été pour rien, la majeure partie des elfines et des jeunes gens persistaient à le penser.

De son côté, et à plusieurs reprises, _Dame Galadriel_ s'était présentée aux abords de la forteresse sylvestre avec l'intention louable de rendre visite au souverain, mais, cloîtré dans ses appartements, il refusait obstinément de recevoir la moindre visite. Seuls, _Cirdan, Gandalf_ et _Gabriel_ trouvaient encore grâce à ses yeux.

Tous trois s'enfermaient alors de longues heures et nul ne savaient ce qui se racontait entre ces quatre murs.

_Legolas_ s'engagea à tenir la régence du royaume. Il reçut les doléances des gens de la _Cour_, régla les différents juridiques entre les différents marchands qui ravitaillaient le palais et qui, à présent, tenaient leurs affaires de main de maîtres à _Valdemar _la nouvelle cité des hommes depuis la destruction par le dragon _Smaug_ de _Lacville_. Cette cité, autrefois florissante, avait retrouvé son lustre d'antan. Les habitations reconstruites, agrémentaient la ville d'une belle architecture. Les enfants parcouraient, comme au temps jadis, les rues pavées serpentant autour des maisons accueillantes.

Tous les jours se tenait un marché important qui réunissait tout ce qui comptait comme marchandeurs dans toute la région. _Erebor_, n'était pas demeurée en reste non plus. Les fameuses teintes vertes du palais des nains, avait retrouvé toute leurs splendeurs. Les deux colosses de pierre à l'entrée du palais, rendaient à nouveau les honneurs aux illustres invités venus rendre visite au roi Dàin Pieds d'acier_. _

Beaucoup de ses sujets ne comprenaient pas le vif intérêt de leur monarque envers celui que tous, jusqu'ici, avaient haï : _Sa Majesté Thranduil_. Ce roi des elfes, à la fois craint comme raillé, n'en finissait plus de susciter des polémiques.

_Dàin_ avait, immédiatement, fait taire les rumeurs circulant sur son nouvel ami en employant une voix de stentor. Surpris, les nains avaient préféré ne pas éveiller le légendaire courroux de leur souverain. Depuis, plus personne n'évoqua le nom de l'ellon royal.

Le souverain_ d'Erebor_, demeurait calme et silencieux ces derniers temps ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Même ses entraînements au combat avec certains des membres de l'ancienne communauté des nains, ne suffisait plus à égayer son quotidien. A quoi bon lui servait d'être immensément riche si ce n'était pour le partager avec ceux qu'il aimait. Les facéties des neveux de son cousin _Thorin_, lui manquaient. Partis trop tôt lors de la _Bataille des cinq armées_, ces jeunes nains facétieux laissaient un grand vide derrière eux. Heureusement, il restait les souvenirs, aussi les invitaient-ils de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, et lorsqu'ils devenaient trop envahissants, il partait chasser, quelques jours, dans les forêts avoisinantes, histoire de tromper son ennui.

Souvent, le corbeau _Roäc_ se posait sur la muraille de la monumentale entrée d'_Erebor_. _Dàin_ l'invitait, alors, à entrer dans ses appartements afin d'avoir des nouvelles du grand roi sylvestre qui, selon les dires de l'oiseau noir, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

Au bout d'un long mois, la vie reprit son cours chez les elfes sylvains. Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations sortaient même hors du palais, s'aventurant toujours un peu plus loin. _Legolas_, tentait vainement de remplacer la présence de son père, mais sans grande conviction. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le chagrin de son père n'était pas feint. Son apparence trahissait un profond mal-être. Enfermé dans sa douleur et son silence, il avait préféré accorder la plus grande partie du pouvoir à son descendant ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Bon gré, mal gré, le prince finit par accepter.

Un soir, alors que le souverain lisait quelques poésies, un léger bruit à la porte de sa chambre le tira de ses rêveries. Il feignit de ne pas avoir entendu, mais le bruit se renouvela. Las, il invita la personne à entrer.

La porte s'entrebâilla…

Une ombre se glissa à l'intérieur.

La torche disposée contre le mur, peinait à éclairer la silhouette de son invité, jusqu'à …ce qu'elle s'avance. Le vin brouillait sa vue, comme sa perception des choses, aussi du-t-il faire un effort pour y voir plus clair.

Cette apparition provoqua un vif émoi chez l'ellon. Il cligna des yeux croyant à une imagination de son esprit, mais il dû reconnaitre que ce n'était pas le cas. L'image de la défunte reine _Neryëlle_ apparaissait clairement devant lui :

Thranduil : _Ne…Neryëlle ?_

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, la souveraine de _Mirkwood,_ celle qui emportait tous les suffrages dans le cœur des sujets du roi, le fixait intensément. Son épouse décédée avança au-devant de son époux, d'abord timidement, avant de hâter son pas vers lui en tendant ses bras. Parvenue devant son mari, elle se laissa choir à ses pieds baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Thranduil commença par reculer son torse en un mouvement de surprise, avant d'avancer lentement sa main dans sa direction. Si le vin bu avec l'énergie du désespoir lui était monté à la tête, il lui jouait un bien curieux tour.

Afin de chasser cette apparition saugrenue, il posa une main affectueuse sur sa tête, mais la vision demeura :

_Thranduil : Ce n'est point une apparition ?_

_Neryëlle : Non, Mon Seigneur, c'est votre dévouée épouse._

Le monarque fronça les sourcils. Il semblait véritablement perdu. L'elfine sentit son cœur se serrer :

_Thranduil : Mon épouse ? ….Olana ?_

Elle baissa les paupières. Alors ce n'était point exagéré, le roi s'était vraiment emmuré dans son chagrin. La vibration dans sa voix le lui confirmait. Néanmoins, elle se força à répondre d'un ton posé :

_Neryëlle : Je suis Neryëlle votre… reine !_

Le roi sembla sortir de sa transe et fixa son épouse comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une évidence. Ainsi, pensa-t-elle, il avait osé…se lier à cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage…elle dû s'imposer un temps de silence pour tenter d'assimiler la nouvelle :

_Thranduil : Comment votre présence en ces lieux est-elle possible ? _**_Mandos_**_vous aurait-il autorisé à revenir en Terre du Milieu ? _

_Neryëlle : Il faut le croire, en effet._

_Thranduil : Par quel stratagème y êtes-vous parvenue ? _**_Le Gardien des morts _**_aurait-il fait preuve de clémence envers vous Neryëlle ?_

_Neryëlle : Autrefois, vous me nommiez _**_Ma Dame_**_!_

_Thranduil : Autrefois, il est vrai. Pardonnez mon accueil. Pardonnez à l'ellon de n'avoir été qu'un roi quand il aurait dû se présenter à vous tel un époux heureux et satisfait de retrouver son aimée._

_Neryëlle : L'avez-vous jamais été ? Qui a pu conduire nos pas dans ce funeste destin ? _

_Thranduil : Un destin ne se vit que par ses convictions._

_Neryëlle : J'ai douté des vôtres, _**_Mon Seigneur_**_._

_Thranduil : J'en ai conscience et porte, seul, mes remords._

_Neryëlle : Ôtez ce poids de douleur de vos épaules, Thranduil. Bien que malheureuse, je n'ai jamais abrité de rancœur au fond de mon cœur. Vos regrets sont sincères, j'en ai aujourd'hui la conviction._

_Thranduil : C'est tout à votre honneur, Ma Reine, mais cela ne lavera pas mon odieux crime d'abandon à votre égard._

_Neryëlle : D'où la raison de ma venue _**_Mon Seigneur_**_. L'On m'a narré votre rencontre et l'amour qui en découla, avec l'humaine au doux prénom d'Olana. Quelle honte pour moi, quelle souffrance pour vous…_

_Cependant, je ne suis pas d'humeur aigrie, bien au contraire. J'ai dompté cette douleur qu'en mon sein je portais depuis toujours. J'ai enfin apposé des mots sur ma souffrance. Nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre mon époux. Un destin malheureux m'a saisi toute entière, ne m'offrant aucun choix. Pourtant…je vous ai aimé d'un amour sincère, aussi pur qu'une source d'eau vive, aussi brillant que la voûte étoilée un soir de fête. N'étais-ce point une telle nuit qu'elle entra dans votre vie ?_

Le roi posa un regard intense sur l'elfine qui avait porté son enfant sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole, s'obligeant, tout de même, à incliner la tête afin d'apporter une réponse affirmative à ce qui venait d'être dit :

_Neryëlle : J'ai le souvenir d'une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux pâles. Bien que lointaine, son aura m'avait frappé. Je ne vous en ai jamais rien dit, mais quelque chose en elle a éveillé, cette nuit-là, une peur viscérale en mon cœur. Avant même que vous n'ayez commencé à l'aimer, je vous savais déjà perdu…_

L'elfe s'empara de la main de son ancienne épouse et y posa son front. Sa peine semblait si sincère :

_Thranduil : Tous les mots de mon cœur ne pourraient effacer votre souffrance, Neryëlle. Votre droit à me haïr vous est acquis, je pourrais quémander votre pardon durant les mille prochaines années, mon cœur n'en serait pas moins soulagé pour autant. Mes remords ternissent la gloire de mes succès de jadis, les triomphes de mes guerres sont à jamais souillés par mon ingratitude à votre égard. Pourtant…je vous ai aimé Neryëlle, mais…_

_Neryëlle : Mais une autre que moi vous était destinée._

Le roi posa un regard où se lisait une grande lassitude. Comment cette perception des choses lui était-elle venue à l'esprit ? Cette évidence qu'il lui avait fallu reconnaitre, lui avait pris un temps considérable, mais pour cette elfine, durement touché dans son cœur, c'était assez surprenant :

_Neryëlle : Après tant de bontés distribuées, il est bon de penser que l'on ait ressentit un sentiment de pitié à mon égard._

_Thranduil : De la pitié ?_

_Neryëlle : A trop vous savoir souffrir de vos péchés, mes pleurs ont faits flancher les cœurs les plus endurcis. _

_Thranduil : Votre présence ravira votre fils, ma reine…_

_Neryëlle : Qu'en sera-t-il de vous, _**_ô Mon Roi ?_**

Les deux derniers mots prononcés par l'elleth firent rejaillir la douleur du monarque. Il se souvint, alors, de la douce voix d'_Olana_ vibrer soudain d'une intense ferveur à l'évocation de son titre royal. Combien de fois les avait-elle énoncés ces mots….

La souffrance de la reine rejaillit avec force :

_Neryëlle : Elle aussi vous appelait ainsi ?_

La tête basse, le roi demeura silencieux, avant que sa main ne se saisisse de la carafe de cristal et ne se serve un verre de vin. Il le porta à ses lèvres le regard dans le vague, le but d'un trait, avant d'oser, à nouveau, poser son regard sur la souveraine :

_Thranduil : Qu'importent ces mots…_

_Neryëlle : Votre souffrance m'est insupportable, elle est si cruelle Thranduil._

_Thranduil : Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste Neryëlle. Ajoutée aux remords éprouvés par votre sort, jusqu'aux regrets de n'avoir su vous protéger de moi, je la porte comme un fardeau sur lequel j'appose de la fierté. La somme de mes maux s'additionne ma reine ! A défaut d'une gloire, je prends cette infamie en moi. _

_Neryëlle : Qu'est devenu le souverain dont la jeune elleth que j'étais, jadis, admirait en secret ?_

_Thranduil : Il s'en est allé au grès de ses tromperies._

_Neryëlle : Nous étions jeunes et malléable…l'on s'est joué de nous !_

_Thranduil : Qui donc, je vous prie ?_

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la souveraine, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye à ses côtés et ne lui raconte tout ce qui lui avait été confié à l'intérieur des cavernes de _Mandos. _Au fur et à mesure de sa narration, le visage du monarque s'assombrissait davantage :

_Thranduil : Par quelle intercession nous sauvera-ton, Neryëlle ? _

_Neryëlle : C'est un fait qu'il me faut confesser…mon retour en est la cause._

_Thranduil : Votre place ici est légitime. Quant à la mienne…_

_Neryëlle : Elle l'est tout autant. La raison de ma présence en ces lieux est très simple et malgré tout, je me refuse à l'admettre…mais…je suis venue me défaire de cet amour que j'ai trop longtemps porté en moi sans espoir de le partager un jour._

Le roi baissa les paupières. Comment avait-il pu ignorer autant de douleurs ? Le plus dur des châtiments ne serait jamais assez fort pour contrer la culpabilité le rongeant sans le moindre répit.

Pourquoi un tel destin lui avait-il été réservé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il point connu la félicité de son père face à l'amour de sa mère…

Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais la réponse, mais le Mal avait œuvré dans le bon sens. Une immense lassitude s'abattit sur ses épaules tel un manteau cousu d'une étoffe trop lourde à porter :

_Thranduil : Neryëlle, il me faut avouer…_

Il souleva sa main

_Neryëlle : N'alourdissez point vos peines, Mon …Seigneur. Accordez-vous le droit au repos. Je demeurerai à vos côtés quelques temps. Juste quelques temps…je vous en prie, il me coûte tant de vous mendier un peu de cette attention à laquelle j'aspire tant…accordez-moi, voulez-vous, encore un peu de ce qui fut autrefois de la tendresse à mon égard. Bientôt, vous me deviendrez indifférent et ma peine prendra fin. Seule une admiration loyale habitera mon cœur. Enfin le temps de la délivrance aura sonné pour moi._

Trop bouleversé pour s'exprimer, le roi tendit une main vers son ancienne épouse, qu'elle lui offrit sur l'instant, avant d'y déposer un baiser fervent. Elle baisa, à son tour, cette main qui, autrefois, s'était emparé de main de maître de son cœur :

_Neryëlle : Nous mettrons fin à ce mariage aidés par notre seule volonté, et ce sera d'un commun accord. Il sera alors temps pour moi, de trouver celui qui m'ôtera enfin, cette épine du cœur. Allons, reposez-vous, Mon Seigneur. Oubliez ce désir de noyer dans le vin, l'affliction qui est vôtre._

Las, le monarque reposa son verre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, trop fatigués pour penser.

_Neryëlle_ le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle attendit qu'il soit inconscient pour, enfin, le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Ses pleurs furent réels et empreints de nostalgie. Comme une enfant, les longs sanglots versés soulagèrent les longues errances de son âme affligée dans les sombres cavernes de **_Mandos._**

_Thranduil_, blottit contre son cœur, respirait de façon apaisée. Elle caressa son front d'où naissait sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Même si les siens la différenciait de cet être qu'elle avait adoré au premier coup d'œil.

Cette nuit-là fut, sans aucun doute, la plus belle de sa vie. Enfin libérée de ce mystère qui avait opacifié son existence, comme celle de son époux, son esprit s'apaisait enfin. Son corps, quant à lui, se rappela à elle. Le _Mal_ persistait dans sa quête à la détruire. Longtemps sujette à des maux inexpliqués, du temps de son existence au palais de _Mirkwood,_ elle en connaissait, maintenant la source. Bientôt, la sérénité prendrait le relais de sa souffrance.

Jusqu'aux aurores, elle berça le roi contre son sein, prenant un soin tout particulier à ne point l'éveiller. Elle se savait en sursis. Son amour consumait ses forces. Bientôt il lui faudrait abandonner ce sentiment si puissant, si douloureux, et à la fois si intense.

Comme il serait alors difficile d'y renoncer !

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'Olana était entrée dans l'existence de son royal époux, elle comprit enfin ce que le mot _**_Obsession_**_voulait dire. La sienne avait été aussi intense que celle de sa rivale...enfin, tout devenait clair…_

_Vade retro Satanas ! _

La nuit suivante, _Neryëlle_ fit mander _l'archange Gabriel_. Son souhait était de remettre son cœur entre ses mains bénies. Le Vala _Irmo_, se tint à ses côtés lorsque le moment fut venu. Sa présence était requise. Envoyé par les Valar, il eut pour mission de prendre soin d'elle une fois l'enfant d'_Ilùvatar_ délivrée de son terrible envoûtement maléfique.

Il était temps pour elle d'alléger son existence et de soigner son corps affaibli. Depuis la réapparition de la souveraine parmi son peuple, il avait pris énormément d'ampleur. Debout, face à la porte de ses appartements, l'elfine attendait calmement leurs venues. C'est à peine si elle les entendit pousser le lourd battant de bois. Leurs présences emplirent la pièce.

Déterminée à clore ce long et douloureux chapitre de son existence, l'elleth s'avança vers _Irmo_. Le savoir de l'archange méritait qu'il y gagne en enseignement. Les échanges entre les deux êtres de lumière devenaient de plus en plus fructueux.

Le Vala prononça quelques mots de réconfort à la souveraine :

_Irmo : Moi Irmo, maître des rêves, du désir et de la paix, je t'offre mon réconfort noble reine afin que de ton âme naisse l'elleth que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être. Par ce Mal dont tu es habité, nous ferons rejaillir la lumière de la vie. Par Eru, il sera vaincu. _

Neryëlle s'inclina et se tourna vers Gabriel :

Neryëlle : Que me restera-t-il de mon amour défunt ? Vais-je l'anéantir par ce renoncement ?

Le sourire de l'archange apaisa les craintes légitimes de l'elfine. Il prit ses mains et les contint entre les siennes. Ce courant de chaleur bienfaisant, inonda le cœur de la reine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un tel réconfort ne s'était point offert à elle…

Gabriel : Respect, tendresse, considération…votre amour se tournera vers d'autres cieux. Celui dont vous avez été, malgré vous, la dépositaire d'ici peu ne sera plus. Allongez-vous, création d'_Eru_, que par ma volonté jointe à celle du _Très-Haut_, j'allège votre peine.

Elle s'étendit sur la liseuse. Sa respiration se calma, ses tremblements s'amenuisèrent.

L'archange se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main gauche au-dessus son front :

Gabriel : Nous t'exorcisons, esprit immonde et chassons du corps de _Neryëlle,_ puissance satanique, invasion de l'ennemi infernal, légion, au poison virulent dont les méfaits ont fait souffrir ce corps pur. Désormais, perfide serpent, tu ne tromperas plus le peuple sylvain par tes interventions pernicieuses. Le _Très-Haut_ te commande, celui auquel tu oses te comparer dans ta perfidie. Nous t'adjurons, de cesser de verser le poison de la damnation éternelle, de tromper le cœur de cette épousée et de bannir toute intervention de la part de ton Maître. **_Requiem aeterna dona ei, domine et lux perpetua luceat ei_**. (_Donne-lui, Seigneur, le repos éternel, et que la lumière perpétuelle l'illumine.) _

Rien ne parut suspect, avant que le corps de l'elfine ne se contracte durement. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'archange invita _Irmo_ à se tenir derrière l'elfine :

Gabriel : Ne jamais faire face au _Mal_. Pour sa part cela est considéré comme une invitation. Il s'extirpe…cela va être un peu douloureux, il est si profondément ancré.

Il apposa ses mains sur le front baigné de sueur, fait surprenant chez les elfes qui ne souffraient d'aucune sudation, avant qu'elle ne recommence à s'agiter :

Gabriel : Il ne te sert à rien de demeurer dans ce corps…sors ! Sors et avec toi, la vilenie des souffrances infligées à cet être pur !

Un froid intense régna dans la pièce. Les bougies furent soufflées par un vent mauvais. _Irmo _sentit la marque du _Mal _l'atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Une voix lointaine aux échos graves et sourds s'éleva par la gorge de l'elleth :

\- **_I festeggiamenti sono finiti già ?_** (Les réjouissances sont déjà terminées ?)

\- Quitte ce corps, et avec toi, la volonté de ton Maître ! Par le _Très-haut_, je te banni !

\- **_Arrghh !_****_Sia maledetto Arcangelo Gabriele ! E se ci raggiungessi ? Raggiungi le nostre legioni, amico mio ! _**(Sois maudit Archange _Gabriel_ ! Et si tu nous rejoignais ? Rejoins nos légions, mon ami !

\- **_Quis vocaris ?_** (Comment t'appelles-tu ?)

\- **_Ho perso la memoria_**. (J'ai perdu la mémoire.)

\- **_Quis vocaris ?_** (Comment t'appelles-tu ?)

\- **_Ho perso la memoria ! Sempre la stessa cosa Gabriele. Perché non vieni bere qualcosa, e divertirti un poco ? _**(J'ai perdu la mémoire ! Toujours la même chose _Gabriel_. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas boire un verre et te divertir un peu ?)

\- **_Quis Vocaris ?_**

\- **_Il tuo caro e affetuoso amico : Asmodeus _****_! Ive ' had punctum abfuit ? Quam bonum est et honore !_** (Ton cher et tendre ami, _Asmodée_. T'ai-je à ce point manqué ? Comme il est bon de s'apprécier ainsi !)

\- **_Mens justi meditatur obedientiam : os impiorium redundat ossa_****_._** (L'âme du Juste médite l'obéissance qu'il doit à son _Créateur_ : la bouche des impies se répand en toutes sortes de maux.) Il est temps de te défaire, Asmodée_,_ de ton emprise sur elle.

\- **_Indignatio regis, nutii mortis. Et concensus, et consensus !_********_Apprezzo le nostre conversazioni Gabriele, come ogni volta che ci incontriamo. Addio bellissimo angelo… Il mio dovere mi chiama e prende il nome : _****_FoRnicatio._** **_Un cosi bel dovere ! Lo conosci, amico moi ? Oh no, ho dimenticato…_****_Gratia dominus…_** (La colère du roi est avant-coureur de mort. J'y consens, j'y consens. J'apprécie nos conversations _Gabriel,_ comme à chaque fois où nous nous rencontrons. Adieu bel ange…Mon devoir m'appelle et il se nomme : _Fornication. _Un si beau devoir ! Connais-tu cela, mon ami ? Oh non, j'oubliais…La grâce du Maître…).

\- ******_Quod satis est ! Ad nauseam…_** (Cela suffit ! Jusqu'à la nausée…)

Un rire profond nimbé d'indécence résonna dans la pièce avant qu'un calme serein n'imprègne les cœurs de chacun. Irmo, dans sa grande mansuétude, posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel. L'omnipotence de cet être lui accordait le triste privilège d'avoir tout compris de ce scandaleux échange. Sa profonde compassion envers l'être ailé se manifesta par quelques mots de réconfort :

Irmo : A toute épreuve se mérite le réconfort. Nous aussi avons dû combattre l'un de nos frères. Aimé de Son _Créateur_, il n'en fut pas moins dévoré par l'ambition de le surpasser. Fallait-il que nos Pères respectifs n'aient point pris garde à leurs aînés pour avoir omis le danger sous-jacent de se savoir un jour trahis ?

Gabriel : Ils l'avaient senti, mais conservaient l'espoir du renoncement de leurs projets. Hélas, il n'y a de pire trahison que celle des habitants de sa propre demeure.

Irmo : _Morgoth_ brillait par son savoir…

Gabriel : Apprendre libère parfois d'insidieux projets, fomentés par la jalousie. C'est une redoutable maîtresse.

Irmo : La pire d'entre toutes…

Neryëlle s'était endormie. A ses traits lissés, les deux puissances célestes réalisèrent la fin des souffrances de l'elfine. Un réel soulagement les envahis.

Et leurs prières s'unirent en un souhait commun, là où les sages déposaient leurs requêtes incertaines.

Les pères aimaient les soulager, malgré leurs désillusions.

Leurs prières furent entendues….

_Retour en terres connues… _

Lassés par la monotonie des tâches quotidienne et les efforts effectués pour s'intégrer dans le monde des elfes, les amies d'Olana, finirent par envisager le retour dans leurs mondes. Les visages assombris en disaient longs sur leur état d'esprit. Depuis la perte d'Olana, Amélie demeurait le plus souvent dans la pénombre, son vieux châle sur les épaules, les yeux fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré. Opéca avait du ressentiment à l'égard d'Ëlnar. Sa souffrance s'était reportée sur l'ellon lequel, très patient, faisait preuve d'un calme étonnant. Lui qui pouvait se montrer très dur avec les ellons sous ses ordres, abandonna sa sévérité envers la jeune femme mettant un point d'honneur à la soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Nimïel et Prince Charmant, passaient de longs moments à se remémorer leur aventure en Terre du Milieu. Chacun prenait soin de faire parler l'autre afin qu'à travers ces échanges, puisse se dissiper leurs propres maux.

Jack, Aliénor et Zorgûnn, se retrouvaient souvent hors du palais, prêtant mains fortes aux éclaireurs elfiques dans leur rude tâche de la surveillance du royaume forestier. Cela les occupait tout en bannissant les vilaines pensées de leurs esprits. Cependant, l'aventure ne profita guère plus à ces personnes, trop rompues aux malheurs survenus pendant son déroulement.

Au bout de quelques temps, tous trois sentirent combien leurs présences en ce monde, devenait superflu. Leur désir de quitter ces terres, s'ancra profondément en eux, aussi se promirent-ils d'en discuter avec Gabriel.

Ce dernier disparaissait la majeure partie du temps, et on le voyait réapparaître sans que rien ne fuse sur ses déplacements. Mic Mac s'était octroyé une mission particulière celle de le pister sans relâche…sans grand succès ceci dit, mais il n'abandonnait jamais, et se para d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Alachnÿ et son félin Matouba, lequel avait quelque peu maigrit, probablement dû à son petit chagrin de chat, passait de longues heures à s'emplir de connaissance. Pendant que le maître écoutait religieusement Ëlnar lui faire la traduction d'ouvrage elfiques, son animal surveillait les allées et venues des gens de la Cour à l'intérieur du palais. Le moindre ragot tombait directement dans ses oreilles sensibles. Comme personne ne connaissait la particularité de cet animal à s'exprimer, l'on ne faisait guère cas de sa présence. Chacun s'exprimait donc avec une grande liberté. Mais ce n'était pas la seule singularité de Matouba, il pouvait, également, retenir des conversations entières, qu'il restituait à son Maître, même s'il ne comprenait pas le dialecte. Ce dernier notait tout sur un parchemin à des fins utiles, pourquoi pas. En attendant, le mage peinait à comprendre cette fichue langue elfique et bien souvent, il pestait après son animal fétiche, lequel ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour l'ignorer superbement :

Matouba : Cela nous sert-ils véritablement de retranscrire ces conversations, ou cela ne nous sert-ils point ?

Alachnÿ : Je prendrai le temps nécessaire pour la traduction, une fois revenu dans notre monde, boule de poil ! Inutile de se poser trop longtemps la question. De toute façon, tout ce que j'entreprends l'est à des fins utiles et mon génie ne me desservira jamais, qu'on se le dise !

Et le matou reprenait sa surveillance en se moquant de son Maître…

Celle qui sembla le plus souffrir, et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu être dans cette aventure, fut sans conteste Chaperon Rose. Le plus souvent, elle demeurait dans ses appartements. Auparavant coquette, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle ne s'était plus entortillée ses longs cheveux blonds en de jolies bouclettes. C'était mauvais signe chez elle.

Toutes les fois où Luthïen cherchait à l'approcher, elle fuyait esquivant toute discussion possible. Un temps contrarié, le capitaine laissa éclater sa colère contre ce qu'il considérait comme une réaction puérile, mais il n'abandonna pas ses efforts de la coincer dans un couloir. La chance lui sourit un jour de pluie alors que bon nombre d'elfes avaient préféré la tranquillité de leurs appartements.

Près des écuries, il la trouva en train de bouchonner un étalon. Silencieuse, elle effectuait ses gestes avec précision comme si elle avait eu besoin de se concentrer sur une tâche bien précise.

L'odorat des humains était très grossier, aussi elle ne sentit point sa présence. Il voulait avoir une explication, aussi s'approcha-t-il à pas légers avant de se planter derrière elle, les bras croisés :

Luthïen : Enfin vous voici, _Damoiselle Chaperon_ !

Surprise, elle laissa tomber à terre, la brosse qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle se tourna vers lui en ouvrant de grands yeux :

: Que fais-tu ici ? Tu m'espionnes ? C'est une manie par chez vous ?

Luthïen : Pourquoi te soustraire à ma vue ? Y-a-t-il une chose dont je dois me sentir coupable ?

: Le simple fait d'être un elfe est une excellente raison au répit auquel j'aspire et dont tu sembles t'étonner.

Luthïen : Serais-je en droit de comprendre ?

: Cela ne vous a pas suffi de faire passer mon amie Olana pour une usurpatrice, une délurée, une gourgandine, une…une…

Luthïen : C'est beaucoup d'accusations !

: C'est beaucoup de la savoir morte !

L'ellon accusa le coup de tels mots sans pour autant le démontrer :

Luthïen : Te chercherais-tu un nouveau coupable ? N'est-ce pas un acte commis par un être venu de votre monde qui a coûté la vie à _Dame Olana_ ? Tu te trompes de cible ! Qu'avons-nous à avoir, nous elfes, dans ce conflit que vous avez emmené dans vos bagages ?

De rage, elle lui jeta la brosse au visage. Il l'évita sans peine :

: C'est trop fort ! Nous serions les auteurs de cette tragédie ? Mécréant, gougnafier !

La colère lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Le capitaine de la garde sentit naître de profondes émotions pour ce petit bout de femme, fidèle à elle-même, mais dont les réactions lui provoquaient tant de sentiments :

Luthïen : Je comprends Ta colère, mais ce n'est pas Notre faute !

Chap. Rose : Si ça l'est, ça l'a toujours été ! Je vous déteste tous ! Tous !

En quelques pas, il réussit l'exploit de la rejoindre et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Malgré les coups de poings qu'elle distribuait avec une très belle force et les cris perçant qui lui vrillait les oreilles, il réussit l'exploit de la ceinturer :

Luthïen : C'est ça ma puce, laisse sortir ce poison qui se trouve en toi…

: Toi et tes belles paroles…

Fatiguée, elle cessa de lutter. Sa respiration saccadée lui octroyait un intense pouvoir de séduction :

: Te penses-tu si désirable qu'il ne te soit permis d'user de ton charme à des seules fins douteuses ? Encore une particularité elfique ? En ce cas, je te fixerai mon prix et tu devras t'en acquitter…comme tous les autres !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un sceau d'au glacé sur l'ellon qui lâcha sa prise sur l'instant. Les mots de la jeune femme s'échappèrent laissant autant d'estafilades qu'une rixe au couteau :

: Et bien quoi ? Ne te souviens-tu point combien mes charmes servent ma cause et me font vivre ? Acquitte-toi de ton acte auprès de la gueuse que j'ai toujours été. Même si mes paroles sont enrobées de miel, c'est bien ce que je suis, et d'autres ont su mettre la main à leurs bourses pour se repaître de mes charmes. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Penses-tu que toi, elfe précieux, t'encombrerai d'une catin ?

Le regard de Luthïen s'assombrit. Une profonde colère naquit en lui. Il fit un pas en arrière. Ses paroles se firent cinglantes à leurs tours :

Luthïen : Si c'est la seule parure choisie par tes soins, alors poursuis ton chemin…voici la somme de ta valeur…

Il sortit de sa poche quelques pièces d'argent qu'il jeta au sol. Accompagné d'un bruit métallique aigu, la monnaie roula sur le sol :

Luthïen : C'est tout ce dont tu devras te contenter de ma part !

Il tourna les talons et partit en sens inverse. Chaperon Rose se baissa vivement, ramassa les pièces et les jeta sur le capitaine de la garde en hurlant :

: Je ne veux pas de votre sale argent elfique ! **Je te maudis Capitaine**…toi et les tiens !

De grosses larmes s'invitèrent sur ses joues. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol et se mit à sangloter. Jamais douleur n'avait été plus vive. Ce qu'elle repoussait sans cesse revenait, tel un boomerang, sur elle. Les sentiments c'étaient pour les faibles, par pour elle. Ses souffrances passées ne lui permettaient plus de verser dans le chagrin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle l'avait enduré.

Encore sous le choc de cette dispute, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule. A travers le rideau de pleurs apparut, comme dans un brouillard, Opéca, sa brune ennemie qui, dans un moment de compassion ou de solidarité féminine entre personne de petites vertus, volait au secours de sa sœur d'armes :

Opéca : Laisse pisser ma belle ! De toute façon, je viens de croiser Aliénor. Nous partons cette nuit. Gabriel nous ramène à la maison.

Chaperon Rose : Quelle maison ?

Opéca : Chez Rose, le seul endroit où nous avons toujours vécu, le seul endroit d'où l'on ne nous chassera jamais.

Chaperon Rose : Si tu le dis…

Le regard de la jeune femme se reporta sur la silhouette du capitaine qui disparaissait au loin :

Opéca : Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir en ce monde. Ça aura été l'aventure de trop !

Ces mots eurent, au moins, le mérite de calmer Chaperon :

: Nous n'avons pas été très souvent d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, mais je dois avouer que pour une fois, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes comme dirait Jack.

Opéca : Allez mouche ton nez. Nous sommes attendus chez le roi pour lui faire nos adieux.

: Voici sans doute le seul elfe que je regretterai en ce monde. Lui au moins semblait en avoir dans son pantalon elfique.

Un rire salvateur et teinté de tristesse s'invita chez les deux femmes. Ensemble, elles prirent le chemin des appartements royaux où les attendaient leurs amis. Amélie, prenait appuis sur le bras de Nimïel et avançait doucement en soupirant. Matouba suivait son maître en sifflant de temps à autre, signe de colère chez lui…Jack et Zorgûnn conservait le silence aux côtés d'Alachnÿ, et Mic Mac marchait à l'écart, la tête basse.

Il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel…Orlyänne. Inquiet, le mercenaire en parla avec son ami :

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'elle traficote encore la grande bringue ?

Zorgûnn : Sans doute a-t-elle quelques adieux à faire à l'une de ses grandes amies.

Jack : 'tain, un dernier coup d'éclat de la belette ? Mieux vaut activer alors…

Appuyé contre la roche de la paroi, l'elfine de feu attendait patiemment sa rivale et néanmoins ennemie, Tauriel. Dotée d'un sens olfactif bien plus développé que les elfes sylvestres, celle-ci savait exactement où la trouver. Lorsqu'elle apparut enfin, son sourire s'élargit, ses volutes de fumée s'accentuèrent et la lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux sombres se raviva. En face d'elle, l'elleth resserra sa prise sur l'étui où était rangé son couteau :

Orlyänne : _Rïrkpout_ ! (Intrigante !) Laisse donc ta jolie main s'occuper à faire du vent, ton arme ne te servira à rien d'autres qu'à s'envoler dans les airs dès lors que j'en aurai décidé ainsi.

Tauriel : Que me voulez-vous ?

Orlyänne : Il m'était inconcevable de quitter ces lieux sans vous avoir présenté mes derniers hommages _Gente Damoiselle !_

L'elfine sentit le piège se refermer sur elle, mais elle ne parvint pas à en déterminer la nature ce qui la contraria fortement :

Tauriel : Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos hommages !

Orlyänne : Comme c'est ennuyeux…j'étais pourtant habité d'une belle volonté.

En deux petits pas, aussi rapides qu'imprévisible, l'elleth de feu se rapprocha de Tauriel et la saisit par la gorge. Ses doigts serrèrent sa gorge, juste assez pour lui octroyer le privilège de respirer. Elle affirma sa prise en appuyant sur l'aorte provoquant, en retour, une immobilisation immédiate de son ennemie. Terriblement efficace, ce point de pression rendit l'elfine totalement vulnérable. Le visage d'Orlyänne se colla à celui de l'elfine. Ses mots furent aussi brûlants que son haleine :

Orlyänne : Je vais te montrer la politesse dont mon peuple s'enorgueillit et qui s'applique autant à nos amis, qu'à nos ennemis.

Sa langue de feu caressa les lèvres frémissantes de sa captive avant de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Là, elle approfondit un baiser irréel tout en positionnant sa main sur l'intimité de Tauriel Ce geste d'une incroyable indécence, eut le mérite de provoquer une intense sensation chez sa prisonnière. Pétrifiée, elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle sentit soudain une myriade de petites piqûres sur sa langue.

L'elfe de feu affermit sa morsure crescendo provoquant un début de terreur chez sa proie. Un goût de fer se répandit dans la bouche de Tauriel…celui de son propre sang. Enfin, sa tortionnaire se décida à lâcher prise mais n'en ôta pas moins sa main inquisitrice :

Orlyänne : Tu as beaucoup de chance de conserver ton précieux organe. Dans un mouvement de grande mansuétude, je m'accorde à lui laisser le désir de proférer encore quelques douces paroles, mais souviens-toi combien elle t'est précieuse. Adieu petite elfine coquine, si nous n'avions pas été ennemies, j'aurais su faire gémir cette bouche audacieuse.

Une caresse appuyée sur l'intimité de Tauriel finit de la déstabiliser.

Les volutes de fumerolles s'intensifièrent tout comme sa chaleur corporelle :

Orlyänne : Sache courber l'échine devant plus forte que toi, _femelle_, et tu sauras préserver ta vie à l'avenir.

Elle opéra un demi-tour impérial et faillit buter sur Jack :

Jack : T'es vraiment une sale bête !

Orlyänne : _Görrnnen pouk mïrlenn fehnennen !_ (Je l'aurai bien goûté celle-là !)

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore…tu sais bien qu'j'comprends pas ton _baragouinage_ !

Un large sourire lui fut offert en guise de réponse, accompagné d'une bourrade qui faillit le faire basculer :

Jack : 'tain, Orlyänne !

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent comme si de rien n'était abandonnant une elfine au bord de l'implosion.

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni devant la salle d'apparat de Sa Majesté, Gabriel fit un signe au garde en faction devant la porte. Immédiatement, il ouvrit le lourd battant de bois. L'archange laissa entrer ses ouailles et ferma la marche.

Ils demeurèrent un moment debout, seuls dans cette immense salle où s'était tenu les obsèques de leur amie. Leur attention fut soudain attirée par un chatoiement de couleurs mouvantes. Tous admirèrent Sa Majesté Thranduil, s'avancer vers eux. San présence impressionnante, appelait un respect immédiat. Chacun se tint droit, parfaitement immobile.

Le roi fit face à cette étrange petite Communauté en les observant tour à tour. Ces drôles de personnages, ne manquaient jamais de provoquer diverses interrogations chez lui, jusqu'à cet étrange animal nommé…chat ? Une étrange boule de poils, avec d'immenses yeux couleur agate et une immense garnie d'une multitude de dents pointues.

Il avait appris à apprécier les qualités d'Aliénor, une guerrière redoutable, tout comme cette elleth aux cheveux rouges dont la taille l'impressionnait. En comparaison, le petit être aux longues oreilles qu'affectionnait tant _Sa Dame_, paraissait minuscules à ses côtés…

L'éloge funèbre de l'elfe que l'on disait…diplomate, possédait une réelle distinction, à l'opposé de ces deux humaines à la limite de l'indécence. Toutefois, il dû reconnaitre combien leurs apparences s'était améliorées. Il est vrai qu'elles possédaient beaucoup de charme. Olana le lui confiait souvent, et n'oubliait jamais de rajouter combien l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Une expression de son monde dont il avait conservé la souvenance.

Le second elfe, très discret, portait en lui une respectabilité incroyable. A chacun de ses gestes semblait joint une incroyable décence, contrairement à son ami aux cheveux courts dont l'aspect revêtait une certaine âpreté et ce malgré une volonté de ne le point paraitre.

Rien de commun avec cet homme affublé de façon déplaisante dont le goût avait eu de quoi le surprendre, tout autant que ses étranges cheveux frisottés, avant qu'il ne daigne enfin laisser apparaitre sa véritable chevelure dorée.

Voici donc les gens qui avaient accompagnés **_Sa Dame_**, affrontant avec elle mille et un dangers, voici donc ces êtres qui n'avaient jamais failli auprès d'elle, veillant continuellement sur sa sécurité, comme à son bien-être…voici donc cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et chacune de ces personnes comptait plus en respectabilité que l'ensemble de ses gens.

Son regard s'attarda sur une vieille dame, aux yeux enflés. Son grand âge lui octroyait la faveur d'accepter ce qu'il se proposait à lui offrir. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et s'immobilisa.

Dans un souci de bienséance, elle souhaita faire une révérence, mais elle vacilla sous le poids de sa fatigue. Avant que ses amis n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il s'avança vers elle avec circonspection et lui offrit son bras :

Thranduil : Nous vous dispensons du protocole _Gente Dame_. Veuillez, je vous prie, prendre appui sur mon bras.

Le regard délavé de la vieille femme se posa sur lui :

Amélie : Comme vot'Majesté est bonne. Olana savait ben pourquoi elle voulait v'nir. Elle l'a toujours su. Ma p'tiote…

Le roi lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant de se retourner et de prendre entre ses mains…_Nanette, _la poupée et probablement seul jouet qu'elle n'ait jamais possédé dans son monde. A sa vue, les pleurs s'invitèrent sur les joues creuses de la bonne femme. De lourds sanglots qui lui serrèrent le cœur :

Thranduil : Nous connaissions votre attachement pour notre épouse. Vous l'avez vu naître et mourir…c'est un peu d'elle que vous conserverez à travers cet objet. Prenez-en soin _Gente Dame_.

En guise de réponse, Amélie fit un signe de tête, trop émue pour parler. Elle emprisonna contre son opulente poitrine la poupée de chiffon, dont la moitié des cheveux était calcinée. Aliénor eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre en larmes. Opéca et Chaperon Rose ne leurs opposèrent aucune barrière et les laissèrent couler sans fausse honte. Ce petit témoin d'un lointain passé, chargé de douleurs et d'espoirs, éveilla des souvenirs :

Thranduil : Puissiez-vous garder en mémoire, ces instants merveilleux où Notre Dame connut le bonheur de se savoir aimée. Votre monde vous attend, mais un peu de vous demeurera en ces lieux. Nous avons loué le courage de certains des vôtres, apprécié votre sincérité et votre attachement porté à notre épouse, admiré votre ténacité à la savoir heureuse…mais ce qu'il nous plaira de retenir, sera ce lien si particulier vous liant les uns aux autres dans cette somptueuse quête sans jamais n'avoir failli.

Chacun d'eux s'abîma dans le regard de l'autre en émettant un pauvre sourire. Il est vrai qu'un long chemin avait été parcouru, depuis leur première entrée dans ces cavernes !

Bientôt, la vie chez eux, reprendrait son cours, si tant est qu'il n'avait jamais posséder de chez eux…

Le souverain leur adressa un signe de tête avant de quitta la pièce. Chaperon Rose vit disparaitre de ses yeux, pour la dernière fois, ce monarque dont elle admirait chaque fait et geste. L'aventure avait l'air de tirer sur sa fin…

L'archange mit un terme au respectueux au silence qui avait entouré le discours du roi et remit un objet de grande importance entre les mains du magicien, et non des moindres. L'homme eut un sursaut de stupeur devant…son grimoire :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse !

Gabriel : **Alachnÿ !**

Alachnÿ : **Gabriel ? **

Aliénor : Ainsi, il n'a jamais été perdu…

Opéca : Pourquoi rendre à ce magicien de pacotille son recueil de forfanteries ?

Alachnÿ : Et bien ma chère, cette aventure vous aura au moins permis d'énoncer autres choses que des propos graveleux ! Ce magicien, comme vous venez de le dire, récupèrera tout de même son bien et avec les honneurs, _je vous prie_. Si nous devons retourner dans notre monde, autant que mon moyen de subsistance ne me fasse point défaut. C'est vrai cela, comment voler les vilaines gens sans le plus précieux des penses bêtes !

Au lieu de répondre par une appréciation de son cru, la jeune femme préféra lui offrir un petit sourire :

Opéca : Tu as raison Ô grand magicien de grand renom, le plus grand voleur de son monde ! Après tout, quel mal y-a-t-il à truander plus vils que soi !

Alachnÿ : Enfin un peu de bon sens chez cette enfant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible !

L'archange fit se rapprocher le petit groupe :

Gabriel : Je vous ramène chez vous. Ne cherchez point à contrer les effets de ce que vous ressentirez. Laissez-vous porter.

Chaperon Rose soupira. Nerveuse, d'intenses émotions s'invitèrent en elle. Devait-elle partir ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter de vivre en ce monde. Pourquoi…

La vérité se présenta à ses yeux nimbés d'une belle évidence…

A côté d'elle, l'archange avait commencé ses incantations, usant de privilèges accordés à son rang d'être spirituel. Regroupés en cercle, tous se tenaient la main sur la recommandation de Gabriel.

Soudain, une voix l'interpella dans le lointain. Elle l'appelait avec la force du désespoir. L'on vit Luthïen accourir vers le petit groupe en criant son nom, mais l'archange ne pouvait interrompre son rituel. Un brouillard naissait et commençait à envelopper les voyageurs. Chaperon eut beau tenter de se débattre comme une diablesse, mais ses muscles, tétanisés, refusèrent de lui répondre. Opéca tenta de la calmer, mais elle se mit à hurler :

Chaperon Rose : Luthïen !

Elle disciplina sa respiration, se concentra, et finit par réussir à bouger son bras droit. Encore engourdie, elle le tendit dans la direction du capitaine de la garde.

Mais déjà, l'on ne distinguait plus grand-chose, seulement un nuage irisé d'où émergeait une main fine…

L'ellon repoussé par les forces émanant du brouillard fut rejeté brutalement au sol. Sa détermination le remit sur pieds instantanément, il frôla les doigts de Chaperon Rose, et resserra son emprise, mais une force violente le fit chuter au sol au moment où le brouillard s'évanouissait.

Une fois les dernières volutes dissipées, tous avaient disparus.

L'ellon demeura immobile, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où quelques instants auparavant se tenait son petit bout de femme. Une intense déception l'envahit. La reverrait-elle un jour ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments ? Comment parviendrait-il à avancer dans l'existence sans l'espoir de la tenir à nouveau entre ses bras ?

Ces questions furent les derniers vestiges du passage de ces étrangers.

Entremêlé à elles, s'emprisonna l'unique sentiment amoureux que n'avait jamais éprouvé le Capitaine de la Garde du roi Thranduil.

L'elfe rebroussa chemin jusqu'à ses appartements. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise, s'empara d'une carafe de vin et se servit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait.

Dans sa main se trouvait encore un ruban de soie rose, la couleur préférée de cette petite poupée blonde…

A l'ombre d'un recoin de la salle, Neryëlle avait assisté au départ des étrangers. Ils pouvaient bien avoir quittés ces terres, une part d'eux-mêmes demeurerait toujours là.

Elle se retira à peu feutrés et rejoignit son fils Legolas. Tout semblait reprendre sa place, sauf cet amour démesuré qui l'avait transporté depuis sa connaissance avec Thranduil. Mis à part la perfidie d'un être machiavélique venu d'un autre monde, elle aurait pu se sentir satisfaite d'être enfin apaisée, sauf que cet amour qui avait été sien, laisserait à jamais des traces malgré le désenchantement que l'on avait pratiqué sur elle.

Désormais seule avec la sérénité pour compagne, la vie de la reine promettait de perdre de sa saveur. Sans doute était-ce le prix à payer.

Elle n'en avait jamais fixé le montant, mais elle devrait s'acquitter de ce tarif pour le restant de son éternité.

Néanmoins, il restait le plus merveilleux cadeau que la vie lui avait faite, son fils Legolas. Son sourire de mère aimante, effaça à lui seul tous ces ressentiments.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout perdu finalement…

_Triomphe… _

Les corps distordus des démons se vautrant dans la fange, ravissait Lilith. Les voir ramper à ses pieds était plus qu'attrayant. Après avoir satisfait Asmodée, le succube espérait retrouver son Maître.

Dépendante de son bon vouloir, il lui fallait sans cesse innover, plaire, choquer celui pour qui son envie s'amplifiait.

Ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté caressaient le bas de ses reins, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses qu'elle ne voilait que légèrement, tout comme son opulente poitrine. Se tenir toujours prête pour Lui, là était son devoir, en plus de provoquer les envies pernicieuses des autres démons. Son appétit sexuel n'avait aucune limite et bien souvent, ses outrageuses copulations pouvaient durer plusieurs jours. Ses ailes sombres en frémissaient de plaisir alors, et nul n'était tenu de lui manquer de respect.

Sa peau diaphane, couverte de cicatrices dues à ses nombreuses joutes bestiales, témoignaient de sa hargne à accomplir ses tâches. Bannie du Jardin d'Eden, sa revanche se comptait aux nombres impressionnants de ses coïts.

Toute alanguie devant les démons aux abois, elle sursauta au son de la corne.

Ce signal sonore, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et elle fut, immédiatement, aux aguets. Tous les démons se mirent à quatre pattes, fuyant le chemin par lequel leur Seigneur allait faire son apparition.

Comme des insectes, ils s'éparpillèrent et soudain la silhouette impressionnante de Satan se découpa dans les lueurs diffuses des bougies noires. A son passage, quelques-unes d'entre elles furent soufflées.

Lorsqu'il fut distinct, les yeux rouges de Lilith s'enflammèrent de désir. Un dangereux parfum d'impudeur empli ses narines la faisant onduler sans la moindre pudeur.

Le roi des ténèbres, portait une longue cape d'un rouge carmin aussi provoquant que sa virilité mise à nu et montrée à tous. Ce pieu dressé comme son pouvoir fit gémir Lilith. A quelques pas d'elle il s'arrêta, contempla ses démons, avant que sa voie profonde ne résonne sur les parois des cavernes :

\- Festoyez, mes chiens ! Festoyez ! **_Votre Seigneur_** savoure les honneurs par vous alloués pour son éclatant triomphe ! Je suis **_LE_** pouvoir jusqu'au bout de ma queue !

Des grognements immondes s'élevèrent et sur un signe du Diable, l'on vit Lilith s'arracher son vêtement à la hâte et accourir auprès de son Maître. Il l'empoigna avec rudesse, lui fit écarter les jambes et l'empala avec lenteur sur ce pieu de désir hérissé de façon éhonté. La colonne de chair frémissante, disparut dans les replis gonflés de l'intimité accueillante du succube qui sous cette prise grogna de plaisir. Tous les démons scandèrent alors, le nom maudit de l'archange noir en savourant le spectacle de cette royale fornication.

Dans les cavernes de _Mirkwood, Gabriel_ ferma les yeux en psalmodiant une litanie. La douleur infligée par cet immonde spectacle déchira sa pureté aussi sûrement qu'une lame elfique sur un voile.

Satan avait souhaité supplicier l'un de ses ennemis. Par son pouvoir se fut chose aisée, pour l'archange, en revanche, ce fut une épreuve…

Et tout le temps de la vision, le roi des sombres royaumes du dessous hurlait sa jouissance en un cri saccadé, jusqu'à son aboutissement :

Satan : JE suis l'avenir de ce monde…Mon pouvoir vaincra le Tien, et cela commence par cette jouissance que j'appose sur Tes Saints…Aahhhh !

Son horrible cri vrilla la conscience de l'archange lequel prit appui sur la roche pour maintenir son équilibre. L'on se jouait de sa force, mais il ne devait pas répliquer. Absorber la souffrance, absorber le mal et le dissoudre par l'amour du **_Très-haut_** qui brillait en lui comme un phare dans la nuit…

_Et l'écho du rire maudit se perdit dans les bas-fonds de la nuit…._

_Un jour, tu verras…on se rencontrera… _

Sitôt les visiteurs de retour dans leur monde, la vie des elfes sylvestres reprît son cours. Plus le temps passa, plus l'on s'efforça d'oublier jusqu'à leurs existences. Il en fut ainsi pour la majorité d'entre eux, cependant, les étrangers ne furent pas oubliés pour tout le monde. Que ce soit Ëlnar l'intendant du roi, Oilïnn la fidèle servante de _Sa Majesté_, et surtout Luthïen, le capitaine de la garde, tous trois conservaient dans leurs cœurs un délicat bouquet d'émotions au parfum de nostalgie.

Il arrivait, très souvent à Luthïen, de s'écarter volontairement du cercle de ses amis. Ainsi isolé, l'ellon laissait son âme vagabonder au gré de sa mélancolie.

A force de persuasion, le prince _Legolas _réussit l'exploit de persuader son père à chasser. Le gibier se trouvait en abondance depuis peu. Enfin, les elfes pouvaient, à nouveau, festoyer de viandes rôties, ce qu'ils adoraient malgré certaines croyances. Contrairement aux Noldor, les elfes sylvestres considéraient l'acte de manger comme un acte d'une réelle importance. C'était dire s'ils appréciaient le butin des chasses.

Comblé par l'extraordinaire présence de sa mère, Legolas n'en finissait plus de goûter à un bonheur retrouvé. Si ce n'était le détachement de son père face à son existence, l'on aurait pu s'imaginer aux temps glorieux de Vertbois-le-Grand.

Malgré tout, une part d'ombre subsistait sur cette magnifique description. Les couleurs s'affadissaient dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Sa Majesté Thranduil. Encore plus sombre qu'avant la venue de Dame Olana, l'ellon ne parvenait plus à donner le change. Peu de décisions d'importance étaient prises par le souverain, trop absorbé dans l'écriture de ses mémoires.

Cette étrange lubie, comme la nomma le prince Legolas, finit par devenir envahissante, au point d'éloigner le souverain de sa propre famille. Plus rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. C'était tout juste s'il acceptait, de temps à autre, d'assister à un banquet. Malgré la poésie déclamée en musique, malgré la diversité des plats proposés au souverain…aucune satisfaction ne se lisait sur ses traits.

Enfermé dans son mutisme, le regard perdu dans le vague, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Legolas, en fils aimant, tentait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais force était de reconnaitre que le monarque avait perdu de sa superbe. Les gens de la Cour faisaient bonne figure devant leur roi, mais beaucoup demeuraient perplexes. Comment avaient-ils pu feindre la douleur de cet ellon aux multiples brisures quand tout s'accordait à leur faire penser le contraire. Une telle force de la nature ne devrait pas plier…cela ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi lors du décès de leur reine Neryëlle…

Elle aussi semblait déterminée à faire renaître son époux à la vie, mais ses pouvoirs de séduction s'étaient considérablement amoindris, quant à son amour…lui aussi s'était allégé ce qui lui avait ôté cette sensation de perdition. Néanmoins, le sentiment de compassion qui l'habitait désormais n'était plus suffisant pour extirper Thranduil de l'enlisement où il se laissait glisser volontairement.

Depuis son exorcisme, la souveraine avait recouvré une belle santé, mais n'en demeurait pas moins chagrinée par celle de son époux. Le plus clair de son temps, elle trouvait un peu de réconfort aux côtés de son fils auprès duquel les forces lui revenaient. Legolas apprit les différentes tâches du pouvoir à l'ombre d'une elleth aguerrie à cette tâche depuis sa prime jeunesse.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle, d'apercevoir le souverain face à sa douleur, cette magnifique souffrance qu'il prenait un soin tout particulier à entretenir, jour après jour, tout en la haïssant profondément. Cet étonnant paradoxe le maintint dans une impasse d'où peut trouver le chemin pour l'y rejoindre.

Un jour son humeur paraissait s'améliorer, le lendemain elle disparaissait l'entrainement dans un isolement douloureux.

Le printemps s'installa avec lenteur, malgré un ensoleillement de plus en plus présent. Les elfes s'apprêtaient à fêter _Elenya_, le jour des étoiles. Cette date significative pour Thranduil, fit frémir Neryëlle. C'était par une douce soirée de printemps qu'était apparue, pour la première fois, Olana. Que ressentirait le souverain cette nuit-là ?

Le mage Ishtâk prédit, pour cette soirée particulière, une configuration céleste d'une étonnante similitude avec celle de la nuit où la rencontre avait eu lieu. Thranduil y vit un signe et l'on vit son regard s'éclairer de façon inhabituelle.

Cirdan, prévoyait de demeurer jusqu'à la fin des festivités à _Mirkwood_, avant de regagner les _Havres Gris_. Son atelier de construction navale lui manquait. De toute façon et ce malgré sa bonne volonté, il dû reconnaitre combien son aide était impuissante face au chagrin du fils _d'Oropher._

Le soir de _la fête des étoiles_, Thranduil se para d'une tenue majestueuse. Un long manteau de velours noir où de magnifiques arabesques en fils de soie mordorée s'entrelaçaient de façon artistique. Le tailleur personnel du roi y passa tout son temps plus une bonne partie de ses nuits pour terminer son ouvrage à temps.

Tous les elfes interrompirent leurs conversations afin d'admirer la magnificence de leur monarque. Ce fut comme s'il renaissait à la vie.

Neryëlle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fière que cette nuit-là. Il lui sembla retrouver le souverain qu'elle avait aimé et admiré toute jeune.

A son entrée, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et posa sa main sur son bras offert. Dans sa robe de voile bleu ciel, elle resplendissait, nimbée d'un manteau de fierté !

Oilïnn retrouvait son Seigneur tel qu'il lui était apparu pour la première fois, après qu'il l'eut recueilli suite aux décès de ses parents. Elle admira, à nouveau, la flamboyance de son monarque au temps de son bonheur furtif aux côtés de _Dame Olana_.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors, vers ces voyageurs qui, un soir de printemps, avaient fait irruption dans son existence et plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux.

Jack avait su cueillir, aussi délicatement qu'une fleur à peine éclose, son cœur pur et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lui avouer. Un instant de tristesse s'invita sur ses traits qu'elle chassa rapidement.

Le roi retrouvait sa splendeur d'antan, et cela suffisait à éloigner sa peine…du moins pour la soirée.

Très souvent pourtant, il lui arrivait de se poser un tas de questions : était-il heureux d'avoir retrouvé son monde ? Regrettait-il d'avoir quitté la _Terre du Milieu_ ? Avait-il trouvé une âme sœur à aimer ? Cette dernière question provoqua un sentiment de malaise chez elle. Bien qu'il ne lui eût jamais appartenu, la jalousie s'installa en son cœur comme un éclair s'inviterait dans un orage.

Chassant ces tristes pensées, elle s'empara d'un plat de viande et entreprit son service tel qu'elle en avait l'habitude depuis bien longtemps déjà…

De son côté, Thranduil fit honneur au festin en goûtant un peu de tout ce qui lui fut proposé. Il ne dansa point, mais écouta les nombreux chants qui s'élevèrent autour de lui.

Au cours de la soirée, beaucoup d'elfes sortirent des cavernes afin d'admirer la voûte étoilée et offrir leurs chants et poésies à _Varda_. Consciente de ces louanges, la Vala les appréciât avec émotion. Son attention fut plus particulièrement accaparée par le monarque chez lequel se livrait toujours une glorieuse bataille entre le bien et le mal. Ses tourments dureraient encore longtemps, pensa-t-elle. Une larme perla sur le bord de ses cils.

Lorsqu'elle se perdit dans le néant, Thranduil, le regard levé au-dessus de la voûte céleste, aperçut une étoile filante. Ses mots quittèrent le refuge de son cœur et se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à ses lèvres :

\- _Tye Melane Mon Ange…mes pensées seront vôtre pour l'éternité… _

Au bout d'un moment, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, il réintégra l'intérieur du palais. Sans qu'il n'en devine véritablement la raison, ses pas le dirigèrent vers les jardins entretenus avec amour par ses jardiniers. Les rayons de la lune perçaient à travers les racines noueuses des arbres. Les fleurs exhalaient un parfum entêtant.

Au milieu de cet oasis merveilleux se trouvait le banc de marbre rose où bien souvent Olana accordait à ses rêves le pouvoir de s'échapper.

Une mystérieuse force l'encouragea à s'y assoir.

Il s'invita, chez lui, une douce mélancolie. Son cœur ne s'y trompait point, la tristesse serait, une fois de plus, sa chère compagne.

Condamner ainsi un elfe à ne subir que des déceptions, voilà qui devenait coutumier pour lui ces derniers temps. Ses paupières se baissèrent. Cette douleur se tairait-elle un jour ? Combien faudrait-il de temps pour y parvenir ?

Il lui fut bien difficile d'apposer une réponse à l'une d'entre elles. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Une douce brise fit voleter quelques-uns de ses longs cheveux blonds et une senteur inhabituelle sur cette mélancolie. Il sentit un effleurement sur son épaule. Un temps il fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, puis il y renonça. Cette présence n'était pas celle de Neryëlle, il le sentait, aussi ne souhaita-t-il aucunement rompre le charme et tant pis si son imagination le trompait, mais tout l'encourageait à la nourrir :

\- Vous êtes là, _Elen nin_, je sens votre présence. Votre absence étreint mon cœur d'une douleur sans fin.

Sur son épaule, la pression s'accentua légèrement :

\- Je vous revois assise sur ce banc…vos cheveux relevés avec grâce, votre nuque offerte à mes baisers ardents…vos yeux magnifiques dans lesquels je perdais toute résistance…votre joie enfantine…_Mon âme…_

Pour la première fois de son existence, une larme roula sur sa joue. Son unicité en fit sa plus grande valeur.

Il soupira profondément et se résigna enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Devant lui ne se présenta qu'un bien pauvre néant. Comme il avait été plaisant d'y croire.

Il se leva, quitta les jardins et rejoignit ses appartements.

Après quelques verres de vin, le souverain s'étendit sur son lit sans même ôter son manteau d'apparat. Il vida son verre et laissa voguer son âme sur les rivages d'une terre nommée _Souvenirs._

Ils furent nombreux à se présenter à lui, sa première rencontre avec elle, sa venue dans les cavernes de _Mirkwood,_ son mutisme, son regard de biche effrayée, ses formes enchanteresses de femmes aux courbes pleines, leur voyage en _Lothlorien_, la fusion des âmes, la vue qu'elle perdit et dont son absence l'avait rendu si vulnérable…son courage, son charme, sa beauté, sa fougue à l'aimer et à l'être également…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, jusqu'à ne plus se retirer de ce visage. Il prit, enfin, la décision de se reposer. Il avait promis une chasse aux côtés de son fils Legolas…

Le jour se levait sur la Terre du Milieu. Une journée chaude et ensoleillée promettait d'être agréable. Ëlnar préparait une collation pour Sa Majesté. Oilïnn finissait de préparer le plateau sur lequel les plats étaient disposés. Elle prit soin de placer un petit vase où s'offrait à une contemplation admirative, une magnifique rose.

Enfin satisfaite, elle s'empara du petit-déjeuner royal et se dirigea vers les appartements de Son Seigneur.

Elle frappa discrètement à l'aide du heurtoir de bronze. Sur les battants de bois, les lettres T et_O_ s'entrelaçaient admirablement. En attendant qu'on lui permit d'entrer, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son doigt effleurer les gravures en or…

Son esprit fit le rapprochement avec les deux initiales des deux amants…_Thranduil et Olana…_

Elle soupira et réitéra son geste de heurter la porte, mais aucune réponse ne l'encouragea à entrer. Surprise, elle poussa, le loquet et entra.

Aucune chandelle n'étaient allumées, de sorte qu'elle dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de mettre la main sur l'une d'entre elle, et de l'allumer. Elle s'approcha du lit et remarqua le verre vide posa à côté de la main du souverain. Elle secoua la tête d'un geste las. Ce n'était pas sain de noyer son chagrin dans le vin, si sirupeux soit-il…

Elle l'interpella respectueusement :

\- _Votre Majesté_…je vous ai apporté votre collation matinale.

Devant le silence, elle fronça les sourcils, avant de hausser le ton de la voix :

\- _Majesté…Majesté_, le _Prince Legolas_ vous attend pour votre partie de chasse…_Majesté _?

Une fois de plus, un lourd silence fit échos à ses mots. N'y tenant plus, elle s'empara du candélabre et osa s'avancer aux abords de l'immense lit à baldaquin. La lueur des bougies éclaira enfin le visage du souverain…

Oilïnn recula précipitamment, au point de faire tomber le chandelier sur le marbre du sol. Un bruit sourd se répercuta contre les murs de la chambre. Sa main se porta sur son cœur. Les palpitations l'empêchaient de respirer.

Elle trouva enfin la force de se relever. Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, se retrouva au beau milieu du couloir et poussa un cri strident :

\- **_Le roi ! Le roi est mort !_**

Posé sur l'oreiller de plume, s'offrait à la contemplation un visage serein au sourire énigmatique. Les paupières, bordées de cils blonds, s'étaient baissées pour l'éternité….

Il en fut ainsi de son dernier sommeil…

Il en fut ainsi des derniers instants d'un roi de légende.

_Dans un coin de la pièce, une colombe veillait sur le sommeil éternel du plus flamboyant des monarques elfiques redevenu l'enfant de Manwë…_

* Crédence : dans les églises, tablettes ou consoles souvent placées dans des niches près de l'autel, où l'on dispose les objets nécessaires au culte catholique.

* Prière chrétienne en Sindarin : le Notre Père. Le dialecte n'est pas identifié dans la source.

* Repon(s) : Un Repon(s), (le s ne se prononce pas), est un chant alterné entre un _chantre_ (chanteur du latin _cantare_), et un chœur, utilisé dans un office liturgique, et en particulier dans les chants grégoriens.

* Chérubins : Les chérubins pénètrent les mystères de la sagesse, et découvrent ces secrets qui les tiennent dans l'extase sans fin.


	53. Chapter 53 Nàsië (Amen)

Bonsoir

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais posté par ici...

L'avant dernier chapitre de ce premier tome a nécessité pas mal de réflexion, de temps et d'opportunité pour me mettre à l'ouvrage. Le temps est difficilement apprivoisable pour l'écriture et cela requiert une rude discipline, mais j'ai fini par y arriver.

Voici donc le cinquante troisième et avant dernier chapitre d'Obsession. Je souhaitais finir à ce chapitre, mais il aurait été beaucoup trop long donc il y aura un cinquante quatrième et dernier chapitre. Je pourrai, ainsi développer au mieux la fin d'Obsession.

Cela a représenté un peu plus de deux ans d'écriture parsemé de recherches, de moments difficiles, mais au final, je suis satisfaite de parvenir enfin au bout de ce qui, au départ était un pari fou.

Cela m'a permis de faire la connaissance de bien belles personnes par le biais de ce site. merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, lisent et liront peut-être la dernière partie de cette histoire. Ensuite...je verrai si j'y donne suite.

Dans mon imagination, tout est déjà en place et les idées ne manquent pas...seul le temps se fait désirer. Comme toujours.

Pour accompagner votre lecture, je vous propose les musiques qui m'ont inspirées :

\- Villa-Lobos Bachianas Brasileiras 4 Orchestra sinfonica Bolivar

\- Résurrection Gustav Malher

\- Fauré In Paradisium (Tout à fait adapté à ce chapitre. Méli, tu devrais aimer cette musique)

\- Mascagni Intermezzo cavalleria rusticana (j'ai découvert dernièrement ce morceau...une petit chef d'oeuvre)

Les fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année approchant, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël, et une excellent année 2017.

Je vous retrouve pour le final très bientôt, je l'espère.

Gros bisous à Méliane, Alexandre, Amroth, Evraldrym, Fanélia, et la petite dernière Marii 80, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici.

Bonne fêtes à tous !

Chapitre 53

Nàsië

(Amen)

Ici et maintenant…

La conscience de Sa Majesté Thranduil s'éveillait en douceur.

L'obscurité l'entourait. Un silence oppressant l'enveloppait tel un cocon protecteur, lui restituant ses sens, les uns après les autres. Pour ce qui en avait été de ses sentiments lors de son vivant eux aussi émergeaient d'un néant où ils semblaient avoir été emprisonnés. Il en fut un qui surpassa tous les autres la curiosité, mais de crainte il n'en fut point question. Le souverain des elfes sylvestres, devait se présenter devant _Mandos_, la tête haute, le regard fier, et rien ni personne n'aurait eu le pouvoir d'altérer sa décision.

Bien ancrée, sa détermination à se montrer digne de son rang en pénétrant dans le monde des défunts, serait désormais sienne. Naguère, son père, _Oropher_ lui avait recommandé d'en avoir souvenance au moment adéquat.

Il comptait bien suivre le conseil de celui qui fut son modèle en tout chose.

Il ne serait jamais question de honte concernant ses agissements en _Terre du Milieu_ ; il se l'était promis. Son règne lui avait semblé parfait, du moins en conservait-il une profonde conviction, protéger son peuple, un honneur quant à son statut d'époux…il serait toujours temps de s'en expliquer lors de son jugement…

Serait-ce le dernier ?

La puissance des sentiments éprouvés pour Olana, l'humaine logée, à jamais, en son cœur, ne faciliterait guère sa rédemption tant ils enfreignaient les lois divines. Cependant il n'en avait cure. Si un quelconque châtiment devait lui échoir…son acceptation serait totale, mais jamais il n'expierait la faute d'avoir aimé au-delà des conventions elfiques. Olana demeurerait à jamais sa fierté, Neryëlle son remords. _Nàsië_…

Satisfait de sa volonté, le monarque demeura immobile ne sachant quel comportement adopter. En ce lieu enténébré, se déplacer n'était guère aisé. Devait-il attendre un signe ?

Selon la tradition elfique, au moment du trépas et de la séparation de l'âme du corps, la _Fëa_ recevait l'appel de _Mandos _ autrement nommé _Nàmo_, l'un des neufs _Aratars,_ les élus d'_Illuvatar_. Puis elle se devait de patienter le moment de son jugement. En général, cela dépendait des actions engendrées par la _Fëa_. Plus elles étaient néfastes, plus l'attente dans les cavernes était longue.

Il était inconcevable d'envisager contredire sa décision. L'ordonnance décidée par _Nàmo_ était sans appel !

Cependant, le temps octroyé au fautif, lui permettait de se remémorer ce qui avait entaché sa condition elfique et bien souvent, la repentance accompagnait les lentes et sincères lamentations des _Fëa_ coupables.

Il fallait accorder le temps au temps afin de suivre son propre cheminement. Cela pouvait durer, voire s'éterniser…

Pourtant, _Thranduil_ devina qu'il en serait tout autre pour lui. Qu'en était-il des humains, s'interrogea-t-il ? En quel lieu leurs âmes étaient-elles invitées ? Nul êtres, en _Terre du Milieu_ ne le savait, tout juste supputait-on un bref séjour dans _les Cavernes de Mandos_ avant qu'un épais mystère n'étende son voile sur ces questionnements quant à la suite des évènements…

Où se trouvait son _Ange_ ?

Ici-bas ? Dans les Cieux ? Qu'elle paraisse aux côtés d'un astre flamboyant lui plaisait assez. Le soleil s'enorgueillirait, alors, de se trouver enrichi d'une ajout de lumière divine…

Il l'espérait tant pour elle. Une vague de tristesse ébranla ses convictions à se savoir parfais en tout point. Mais…un monarque avait, lui aussi, ses faiblesses…

Parvenu au bout de son interrogation, son attente prit fin. Enfin, un filet de clarté apparaissait dans la noirceur environnante, perçant le mystère de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Redressant son port de tête il se raidit. Cela serait-il bien perçu ? Devait-il faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité ? Patienter encore quelque peu, ou suivre la lumière ?

Le souverain n'avait jamais été être à tergiverser bien longtemps, aussi se décida-t-il à se mouvoir et se diriger vers la clarté.

Ailleurs et autrement…

Sa dernière vision, avant de mourir, fut un être d'une exceptionnelle beauté. Ses vêtements, une longue robe d'un tissus soyeux couleur jaune pâle, contrastait avec la noirceur de ses longs cheveux noirs. Quel étrange ajustement pour ce qu'elle devina être un homme. Ses traits, d'une extrême finesse, affichaient une intense compassion. Autour de lui, un nimbe opalescent invitait à s'emplir de sérénité.

D'emblée, Olana imagina un ange venu la chercher.

Il lui tendit la main, en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Elle se sépara de son propre corps ensanglanté, du moins se l'imagina-t-elle ainsi tant cela lui paraissait irréel.

Et son âme quitta ce corps de souffrance. Encore imprégnée de l'amour de son roi, elle ne souhaitait l'abandonner ralentissant au possible son départ.

La voix de l'ange lui parvint, douce et rassurante :

\- _Ô âme pure, quitte ce corps meurtri. Viens à moi, Olana. Ne me crains pas, car je suis là pour toi. Ce n'est pas une fin en soi, seulement le début d'un autre règne. Ma présence atténuera tes peurs pour t'accompagner sur le chemin de la lumière. Prends ma main, petit séraphin. Tu es attendue. Je me nomme __**Azraël.**_

Une immense lassitude s'empara de son âme. Il était temps de quitter cette terre.

Le visage de Thranduil l'en empêchait cependant :

\- _Je ne peux pas…il a besoin de moi. Je l'aime...lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

\- _Nous en avons tous conscience, mais ton heure est venue. Je dois te montrer le chemin. Je suis la paix. Viens à moi._

Après un dernier regard en direction de l'amour de sa vie, Olana tendit la main vers l'être de lumière. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Une force vive entra en elle, l'obligeant à baisser les paupières. La voix de l'ange emplissait tout son être :

\- _Ressens-tu Sa puissance ? __**Il **__entre en toi. Tu es leur avenir. Prends ma main et ne la lâche plus, car de son trône, le __**Très-Haut**__ veille sur toi. Dans tes nombreuses prières fut ressenti tout l'amour que tu portais en ton sein pour __**Lu**__i. Ton départ n'est pas la fin. Ne garde aucuns regrets pour cette vie de souffrance. Vers la lumière nous irons…_

Une multitude de voix cristallines firent écho aux paroles divines de l'archange. Deux immenses ailes d'une blancheur stupéfiante se déployèrent conférant à cette vision une sacralité invitant au respect. Ses derniers mots en ce monde s'énoncèrent avec une ferveur peu commune :

\- _Le nallon si di-nguruthos ! Lye melane !_ (Vers toi, je crie maintenant dans l'ombre de la mort ! Je t'aime !)

Azraël opina de la tête, les paumes de ses mains offertes aux cieux, un regard attendrit envers Olana…

Tout n'était que compassion, douceur, force dans son comportement. Un amalgame savamment dosé dont seuls sa condition divine en portait le secret.

Malgré son intention de se faire entendre par l'être qu'elle avait le plus adoré dans sa vie, celui que le destin avait placé sur le chemin de son cœur, _Thranduil _demeura sourd à ses mots, désespérément penché au-dessus de ce qui devenait un cadavre.

Peinée, elle se tourna vers l'archange. Les larmes baignaient ses yeux d'une eau salée. Il était temps, pour elle, de se mettre en accord avec sa foi.

\- **_Credo in unum deum, patrem omnipotentem, factorem caeli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium_**. (Je crois en un seul _Dieu,_ le père tout puissant, Créateur du ciel et de la terre, de l'univers visible et invisible.)

La voie de l'archange lui fit écho. Lui qui, dans sa grande bonté, prit ce message comme la preuve d'un destin prédit. Nimbés d'une douce lumière opalescente, leurs échanges s'effectuèrent avec une incroyable limpidité :

\- ******_In luce est vis mea_**, gémit-elle alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs. **_Ut existeret lux !_** (Dans la lumière est ma force. Que la lumière soit !)

\- ******_Et exstitit lux_**. (Et la lumière fut.)

\- ******_Solus Deus me videt_**. ( Dieu seul me voit.)

\- ******_Firma mane quidcumque acciderit. Alta alatis patent_**. (Reste forte quoiqu'il arrive. Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes.)

A ces mots se déployèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme une esquisse d'ailes dont un seul mouvement suffit à l'attirer vers le firmament. Le champ de bataille se rétrécit au point de bientôt disparaitre.

\- _J'en appelle à ma foi._

**Et le chemin de lumière apparut…**

Je me soumets à toi, ô mon créateur…

L'ascension d'Olana vers les Cieux provoqua un torrent de larmes chez la jeune femme. Au sang se joignit toute la noirceur de sa vie terrestre, purifiant son âme au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'échappaient.

Accompagnée de chants cristallins, la terre qui l'avait portée s'éloignait lentement. Sur le champ de bataille, les larmes de Thranduil se perdait sur le corps glacé de sa défunte aimée serré contre son cœur. A la vue de cette souffrance, Olana gémit. Qu'il était difficile de quitter sa moitié d'âme…

Ses yeux embués posés sur son roi, elle libéra une profusion de paroles portées par un élan passionnel. La magnificence s'y invita :

\- **_Vous mon partage,_**

******_Ma moitié de bonheur,_**

******_Au serment lié à jamais,_**

******_Je fuis obstinément la peur._**

******_Mon souffle court, aux dernières lueurs _**

******_Se joint à votre douleur._**

******_Ces pleurs dans lequel mon cœur s'épuise,_**

******_Je ne saurais briser en moi le malheur qui en moi demeure,_**

******_Y aurait-il, pour moi, un hymne à la joie ?_**

******_Je prends ta main pour l'éternité, à l'heure où je te quitte, Mon Amour,_**

******_Mon cœur ne meurt pas, il demeure avec toi…Mon Roi, mon âme, Thranduil._**

Azraël, les yeux clos, s'emplissait de cet amour divin :

\- _Elle est l'élue...pour les siècles des siècles ! _

\- _Que cela soit_…lui répondit un chœur d'anges.

Les larmes d'Olana devinrent pourpres, tandis qu'elle se saisit de la main de l'archange. Une dernière question franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- L'épargnerez-vous de la mort ?

\- Lui seul en aura la volonté Olana…lui seul.

\- Je l'aimerai jusqu'en haut des Cieux. Dieu m'en sera témoin.

\- Petit séraphin…l'amour a été semé sur ton chemin de vie. Nous y avons veillé et tu as dépassé nos espérances. De par vos mondes, _ILS_ en ont été les témoins.

\- _Ils_ ? questionna la jeune femme avec surprise.

Mais déjà, l'archange apaisait les interrogations de sa protégée de ses yeux lapis-lazuli. Les nuages s'entrouvrirent à leurs passages, délivrant une lumière aveuglante. Un impressionnant silence fit place aux chants. Peu à peu, la sérénité empli l'âme de la jeune femme. Une immensité blanche entourait les deux êtres. Il n'y avait rien...rien que le néant aussi vivant qu'imprévisible. Apaisée, Olana se tourna en direction de l'archange Azraël. Presque aussi grand que Gabriel, ses longs cheveux noirs l'impressionnait. Le mouvement fluide de ses ailes s'ajoutait à une grâce divine. Comment de tels êtres pouvaient-ils acquérir autant de splendeur, de somptuosité ? La voix d'Azraël lui répondit :

\- Notre amour pour _Lui_ , petit séraphin. C'est par son regard que notre vie s'ordonne, c'est par sa volonté que nos actes s'accomplissent.

\- Comment m'avez-vous entendu ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- As-tu prononcé ce que tu viens d'énoncer ?

La jeune femme demeura interdite. C'était pourtant vrai. Elle n'avait pas desserré les lèvres…lui non plus, mais ils s'étaient compris. Stupéfaite, elle dévisagea l'archange avec hardiesse. Ses mots souhaitèrent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais ils s'y refusaient. Seule sa pensée s'échappait vers lui :

\- Ne crains pas ce qu'il te parait encore difficile de comprendre. Pour savoir, ne faut-il pas croire ?

\- Oui…répondit-elle s'étonnant elle-même de cet étonnant pouvoir.

Quelque chose se modifia…ce fut infime au début, avant que cela ne s'intensifie. Les chants reprirent à la seule différence qu'ils s'amplifièrent au point d'emplir son corps et son cœur d'une étrange sensation.

Portée par sa foi, elle cessa brusquement d'avancer. Au-devant d'elle se dressait une porte faite de deux battants d'un bois blond pâle. Aucune serrure n'apparaissait. Seule une inscription au-dessus de la voûte s'inscrivit en lettre de feu :

**Dépose ton fardeau et entre, armé de ta seule foi…**

Sa main vint effleurer la matière aussi douce que du velours avant qu'un élan de piété ne l'assaille.

Son genoux plia et elle s'inclina en psalmodiant :

\- _Où que tu sois, je viens vers toi… _

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent de concert sur une immensité blanche. La singularité de la lumière l'interpella. Ce n'était ni celle d'un soleil levant, ni celle d'un soleil couchant. L'astre de feu n'était réservé qu'aux hommes et aux elfes. Ici…l'amour parvenait à éclairer la volonté des êtres et il y en avait beaucoup.

Un nombre incalculable de silhouettes évanescentes se confondaient avec une brume odorante.

Elle chercha à affûter son regard, mais les formes demeurèrent volontairement dissimulées de sa vue. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore temps de les connaitre, pensa-t-elle pour s'expliquer cet étrange phénomène :

\- Ils ont tous hâte de t'apercevoir petit séraphin. Tu es attendue depuis si longtemps, répondit la voix de l'ange Azraël.

Alors apparut, dans toutes leurs splendeurs dans le dos de la jeune femme, deux ailes blanches

\- _Avec les ailes que j'ai conquises, dans un ardent désir d'amour je m'envolerai vers la lumière qu'aucun œil n'a pu atteindre*… _énonça Olana en souriant…

\- _Tu meurs pour vivre !_ * lui répondit Azraël

_Un temps pour le deuil, un autre pour le départ… _

Alors que les elfes se lamentaient, tout à la perte de leur souverain, les amis d'Olana s'étaient regroupés ensemble, à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Amélie et tandis que chacun s'efforçait de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, trois êtres d'une grande magnificence pénétrèrent sans la moindre encombre à l'intérieur de _Mirkwood_ en laissant, dans leurs sillages, un parfum de lys et de piété.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs avancées, que ce fut les gardes, les serviteurs de _Sa Majesté_ ou tout simplement le peuple sylvestre, chacun se sentit gagné par une immense lassitude.

Il leur sembla de moins en moins possible de demeurer éveillé et un profond sommeil s'invita en eux sans qu'ils ne puissent le contrer.

Les archanges _Gabriel,_ _Azraël_ entouraient _Manwë_ le vala le plus puissant après _Melkor_, son frère. En leurs présences, toutes vies en ces lieux comme aux abords de la forêt cessa sa progression. Seul le changeur de peau _Beorn_ montait la garde près de la forteresse de _Dol Guldur_ pourtant désertée par _Sauron_. Cependant, il était de la plus haute importance qu'aucun être vil aux ordres du lieutenant de _Morgoth_, ne désacralise ce qui s'apprêtait à être vécu en ces lieux.

_Beorn_ s'inclina respectueusement lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence des trois entités dans le royaume sylvestre. Sa pensée communia avec elles :

\- En ces lieux, en ce monde, les volontés d'_Ilùvatar_ comme celles du _Très-Haut_ seront exécutées, psalmodia _Gabriel_ avec recueillement.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit _Beorn _ un genou à terre.

Et ils entrèrent dans _Mirkwood…_

La somptuosité des lieux se magnifia davantage à leurs passages. Une lumière opalescente pénétrait les cristaux de roche sublimant un peu plus le royaume de _Thranduil_. Devant eux, les nombreux couloirs sombres de la forteresse souterraine s'éclairèrent alors que des chants naissaient et s'élevaient en se répercutant sur le granit noir, conférant à cet endroit, une atmosphère très particulière. La pierre semblait prendre vie. Rayonnante, elle emprisonnait la lumière, en restituant une infime partie de son aura.

Le vala et les deux archanges dispensaient autour d'eux, une étrange sensation de bien-être. Dans leurs sommeils, fait très inhabituel, les elfes ressentirent ce bienfait, offrant leurs louanges aux valar par l'intermédiaire de leurs songes. En étaient-ils vraiment ?

_Manwë_ portait en son cœur l'espoir de son Créateur et ses enfants bénis chantaient chacune de leurs notes au plus près de la perfection.

Dès lors que les trois silhouettes passaient un endroit, la lumière s'amenuisait pour disparaitre tout à fait, jetant un voile sombre derrière leurs pas.

Il en fut ainsi, jusque devant le mausolée où _Sa Majesté Thranduil_ reposait. La lourde porte de bois finement ciselé par les nains d'_Erebor_ en hommage à ce défunt si particulier, se déverrouilla seule et les deux lourds battant s'écartèrent à leurs passages.

De nombreuses marches se perdaient dans l'obscurité_. Gabriel_ tendit la main au-devant de lui. En un geste lent emplie de grâce, la lumière fut.

Il s'avança seul devant la tombe du monarque. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent le marbre représentant le roi allongé, drapé dans son linceul, son épée sur sa poitrine. Son regard se fit tendre et sa voix résonna contre la roche scintillante de mille feux :

\- _Nous sommes venus vous chercher Majesté Thranduil, car c'est ici et maintenant que les volontés d'__**Ilùvatar**__ comme celle du __**Très-Haut**__ s'accompliront pour les siècles les siècles. _**_Sanctificetur nomem tuum adveniat regnum tuum fiat voluntas tuas sicut in coelo et in terra_**_._ (Que Ton nom soit sanctifié, que Ton règne vienne, que Ta Volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel.)

\- _Père Créateur d'__Eru__, j'honore ton nom et viens chercher l'un de tes enfants, récita Manwë telle une litanie lancinante._

Paupières baissées, _Azraël_ , à son tour, chanta les louanges de ce grand roi de légende. L'évocation de chacun de ses actes de courage fut récompensé d'une louange céleste avant que la pierre ne se descelle offrant à leurs vues, le corps sans vie de l'elfe royal.

_Gabriel _ se plaça aux côtés de _Manwë_, lui offrit un sourire, et tous deux communiquèrent par l'intermédiaire de leurs esprits :

\- Par son intercession, je me dois d'apposer Sa marque. L'agneau innocent entrera en Son royaume très bientôt…je m'incline devant vous, je suis son serviteur…

_Manwë,_ dans sa grande bonté, autorisa _Gabriel_ à effleurer le front du roi :

\- Nouvel enfant du _Très-Haut_, par ce geste, nous te bénissons.

Son index partit du milieu du front, descendit entre les deux yeux, avant de s'immobiliser sur l'arrête de son nez :

\- Enracinée dans la terre, ta _Foi_ s'assiéra sur de profondes fondations…

Puis il remonta jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux :

\- Ton espérance, montera vers les Cieux…

Son doigt se souleva légèrement, avant de tracer une ligne transversale sur son front. Sa voix se perdit dans les octaves :

\- Ta charité s'étendra jusqu'aux extrémités du monde.

Enfin, il ôta sa main, demeura un instant silencieux, avant de reprendre de sa voix céleste :

\- Nous prendrons acte de ta rédemption, car tu te repentiras, en son temps, de tes actes et nous laverons les péchés qui furent tien, car l'on t'en ôtera le poids et tu loueras ton Créateur et celui qui, bientôt, te sera familier car il appartient au _Très-haut _ de te prendre sous sa coupe pour le devenir de tous ces peuples dont tu auras la garde. Qu'_Ilùvatar_, dans son immense mansuétude, soit loué par nos cœurs purs et glorifie ton entrée dans le royaume de _Mandos _ avec les honneurs qui te reviennent.

Puis il oignit le front de l'elfe d'une huile odorante en traçant le signe de la chrétienté. Sa voix se magnifia, comme son rayonnement, telle une étoile naissante au firmament. _Azraël _s'inclina devant l'archange. L'admiration entre les deux entités était souvent portée à son paroxysme. _Gabriel_ avait été choisi après un long temps de réflexion et il avait mené à bien sa mission. Les honneurs importaient peu à cet entité, mais les louanges que l'on ne manquerait point de lui chanter seraient déposés devant ses pieds nus tel un tapis de pétales de roses.

_Manwë_ posa, à son tour, sa main sur le front du souverain :

\- Le temps de l'éveil est venu. Abandonne ton _hröa_ pour suivre le chemin. Ton _feä_ sera entre ses mains. Tu es attendu…

Situées au nord de _Valinor_, tout près de la mer encerclante _Ekkaia , _la demeure de _Nàmo_, le plus souvent enténébrée, recelait en son cœur un foyer de lumière que les repentants approchaient craintifs.

Le vala, installer sur son trône, attendait patiemment qu'un roi plie le genou devant ce pouvoir dont il portait la légitimité. Attentif, il surveillait chacun des pas de l'elfe, le guida de sa voix profonde :

\- Le temps est venu, _Majesté Thranduil_.

Déterminé à obéir, le monarque se dirigea vers la source lumineuse, d'où provenait la voix. Petit à petit, une silhouette se distingua.

Assise sur un siège imposant, probablement un trône pensa-t-il, la forme ne bougeait pas. Elle se parait d'un vêtement ample telle une cape surmontée d'une capuche. Il lui fallut attendre d'être tout près pour en avoir la confirmation.

Déstabilisé de ne point entrevoir son visage, le fils d'Oropher s'arrêta et attendit.

Un long silence meubla le temps. Un temps que l'on ne pouvait mesurer, mais il était bien présent et s'amenuisait à chacune des respirations de l'elfe.

Quand le vala crut bon de s'exprimer, il para ses mots d'importance :

\- _Thranduil,_ fils _d'Oropher,_ roi parmi les rois, tu as assis ta souveraineté sur les enseignements de ton père. Aujourd'hui ta présence justifie à elle seule, le poids de ta faute. Un elfe ne saurait se laisser dépérir de chagrin quand son origine porte un autre nom que celui de son épouse elfique ! De ce fait énoncé, je veux entendre le discours dicté par ton cœur. Comment mesure-tu le poids de ta faute concernant ton épouse Neryëlle ?

Thranduil prit le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit avant de faire preuve d'humilité et chercher les mots adéquats à sa réponse.

A l'intérieur du _Màhanaxar_, comme dans les _Cieux_, chacun attendit la royale réponse. Elle ne tarda pas. D'une voix posée, le monarque s'exprima devant le vala au regard intransigeant :

\- _Qu'importe ma fin __Ô Mandos__gardien des défunts, si elle est à seule fin de m'obliger à renier un Amour pour lequel mon éternité ne m'aurait point sauvé. Oui, j'ai aimé par deux fois, l'une à l'orée de ma jeunesse, l'autre au zénith de ma vie. Je déplore ce malheur à me savoir porteur d'un déshonneur dont je n'ai pas choisi la malfaisance, mais je ne saurai, même en ce lieux, faire acte d'oubli de ma seconde épousée. Portée d'un élan sans pareil, elle demeure, à jamais, une merveille à mon âme parée de tristesse. Je veux bien, dans la nuit de ma repentance, expier ma faute d'avoir fait souffrir la mère de mon fils, Neryëlle, et m'en remets à votre décision concernant mon châtiment, mais ne souhaite bannir de mon esprit la femme que j'ai adoré. Je ne puis ordonner un cœur qui a tant battu pour un amour aussi chaleureux qu'un astre, mais consent à le voiler d'un élan de pudeur par respect à la jeune elfine dont j'avais cru pouvoir voler son amour. _

Le vala observant attentivement le monarque. Un tel fait lui avait déjà été avoué avec la même détermination et emphase…

La nature du lien unissant _Beren_ et _Lùthien_, équivalait à cet amour-là. Une telle révélation le plaça face à ses propres doutes. Parmi les siens, il avait toujours été le seul à douter de la mission divine apposée sur cette tête couronnée. Sa volonté de punir ce qu'il considérait comme un acte de trahison, vacilla. Le vala crut bon de persister dans ses questionnements :

\- _Tant de témérité force ma curiosité. A la place de quémander ton châtiment, je désire connaitre les vrais tourments de ton cœur, fils d'Oropher, afin que je puisse écarter ce que ma légitime colère me dicte à ton encontre, mais je ne souhaite être le seul à t'entendre. L'enfant d'Eru, Neryëlle, est en droit d'écouter ta confession. Son âme est mienne. Je veux l'éveiller à ta repentance. Je te ferai grâce de sa présence. Allons, parle et libère ce qui te sert de cœur…nous t'écoutons._

Emu de se savoir entendu par sa première épouse, le monarque prit son temps avant de déclamer ce discours dicté par la peine et les remords qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle :

\- _Dame Neryëlle__…__Neryëlle, douce compagne de mes premiers émois…vous qui fûtes à mes côtés, un soutien infaillible, je requiers de votre part un peu de compréhension face à l'énonciation de mon crime, car à mes yeux, cela en est un. Je ne puis me soustraire de ma faute, et vous supplie de comprendre ce qui, par le passé, nous a séparé. Douce, aimante, maternelle, votre présence fut un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur de mon existence, pourtant, le destin frappa mon cœur d'un coup lâche, et, le traître, en perdit toute raison. Je vous demande pardon, Neryëlle, pardon pour ma forfaiture, pardon pour ce sentiment délité avec la force du temps, pardon pour vous avoir chassé de ma vie. Comment expliquer l'abîme où je tombai un soir de fête sous la bienveillante lumière des étoiles ? Plonger dans le néant quand une source de lumière s'acharne à vous emplir…n'est-ce point là un impossible dilemme à vivre ? Que n'aurais-je souhaité vous épargner tant de peine, de pleurs et d'espoirs ma douce Neryëlle, mais peut-on gouverner un cœur aussi flamboyant qu'un bouquet d'étoiles ? Je quémande, de votre part un peu de cette compassion dont vous étiez si généreuse envers vos sujets. Je vous ai aimé, ma reine…vous oublier serait me renier. Je ne puis qu'expier ma faute…à jamais._

Le monarque posa un genou à terre. Il lui sembla mourir une deuxième fois tant la douleur l'accablait.

Habituellement très dur envers les âmes pècheresses, la détermination du vala à apposer une sanction à ce monarque faiblit brusquement. La douleur de l'ellon l'atteignit plus profondément qu'il ne s'y attendait. La cuirasse se pourfendait, il en eut conscience et dans un élan de pitié, il accorda au souverain la part de réconfort que seule Neryëlle pouvait lui offrir. Il autorisa l'âme de la reine Neryëlle à s'exprimer, et ce fut par l'entremise d'une voix apaisée que le soulagement parvint, enfin, aux confins de l'âme torturée de l'ellon :

\- _Thranduil__, mon époux…mon aimé…je vous ai entendu. Je dépose, à mon tour, mon fardeau porté en silence depuis tant et tant de décennies. Je ne vous l'avais jamais avoué, mais bien avant que vous ne soyez ébloui par l'apparition de votre nouvel amour, j'avais déjà entrevu le désespoir qui serait mien, comme votre nouvelle obsession. A quoi bon lutter contre l'inévitable ? Je vous ai aimé, je vous aime encore, et vous aimerez toujours, mais la déchirure s'est refermée et je consens à vous pardonner mon époux. Pourquoi vous laisser errer dans un labyrinthe de douleurs ? L'on ne peut quantifier la somme de ses maux. J'ai cessé depuis longtemps d'en compter les néfastes ressentiments. Je vous abandonne à votre amour flamboyant né au beau milieu d'un bouquet d'étoiles sans la moindre rancœur. Votre bonheur suffira à mon désir ardent de vous savoir conquis et pleinement satisfait de votre sort, quand le mien s'allège enfin de son mal latent. A travers notre enfant, c'est vous que j'entreverrai à jamais. Il me sera alors plaisant d'y voir la réussite de ce qui nous réunit pour un temps. Je suis en paix Thranduil, et me défaits, enfin, des liens m'unissant à vous. Je n'ai plus mal…non, je n'aurai plus jamais mal. _

Gorge nouée, le souverain tenta de reprendre un peu d'aplomb, mais son pouvoir s'arrêta aux portes de sa volonté, et il se mit à pleurer tel l'enfant qu'il avait pu être…autrefois. Le vêtement d'apparat revêtu dès l'aube de son règne, n'avait plus de sens en un tel moment. Il redevenait un ellon comme les autres. Monarque ou pas, la douleur savait se rappeler à tous les cœurs en son temps. La voix de Neryëlle s'éleva encore pour quelque temps aussi intense que réconfortante comme elle avait toujours su l'être :

\- _Ne pleurez plus Thranduil…séchez vos larmes. Désormais aimez pour moi, car mon cœur s'est empli d'une passion au-delà des mots. J'ai été appelée un monde faits de merveilles où la douleur n'existe plus. Prenez soin de notre enfant. Lui direz-vous combien je l'aimerai toujours ? Mon fils…ma lumière…_

La voix s'estompa lentement. A sa place naquit un silence oppressant qu'aucun être existant en ce monde n'aurait su transgresser. Il fallut pourtant bien le rompre. Mandos reprit la parole. L'intonation de sa voix s'atténua grandement lorsqu'il s'adressa au souverain :

\- Ainsi mes ressentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Cet amour transcendant te porte bien plus haut que mon regard n'est en droit de le suivre. Je t'absous de tes peines comme de tes errances, de tes remords comme de tes souffrances et t'accorde le droit à la différence pour le bien de notre devenir.

L'incompréhension du roi était totale. De quel devenir serait-il le garant ? Conciliant, le vala consentit à poursuivre ses explications :

\- _Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, tu as été requis pour l'accomplissement d'un destin unique. En d'autres lieux tu es attendu. Enfant d'__Ilùvatar__, sois béni._

La flamme à l'intérieur de la coupole placée au centre de la pièce, vacilla avant de s'éteindre brusquement. L'ellon se retrouva, à nouveau, environné de ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'une brume opalescente naisse du néant. Lentement elle s'intensifia au point d'en devenir aveuglante. La main devant les yeux, Thranduil tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose…peine perdu. Il fallut attendre quelque temps avant que la lueur ne faiblisse quelque peu pour laisser la place à un être qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Gabriel, se tenait debout devant lui, à une certaine distance. Il lui sourit avant de prendre la parole avec sérénité comme il l'avait toujours fait :

\- _Majesté__…__il est temps de me suivre._

Dans la vastitude du ciel éthéré, _Raphaël,_ le troisième archange accueillit l'âme de Neryëlle. Le divin guérisseur apposa un baume de paix, de réconfort et d'amour sur l'enfant de la souffrance. Sa tâche était d'en prendre soin et il accomplit sa mission avec les honneurs dû à son rang :

\- _Enfant d__'__Ilùvatar__, en ce jour, ta souffrance prend fin. Nous t'offrons le miel et la paix. En ce royaume, tu as ta place pour les siècles des siècles…_

Le visage de l'elleth rayonnait de bonheur…enfin.

**_J'enflammerai le monde et du chaos naîtra mon règne… _**

_Lucifer_ , l'archange déchu, à la beauté, autrefois triomphante, assis sur son trône, concédait à sa favorite, la faveur d'une troublante démonstration. Agenouillée devant son membre viril tendu à l'extrême, elle s'ingéniait à en lécher les délicats contours, plantant son regard sombre dans celui de son Maître. Les bruits de succion, se partageaient à d'indécents soupirs. Ses mains n'étaient pas de trop pour s'enrouler autour de la hampe brûlante et le masser d'abord avec tendresse, avant d'accélérer son mouvement. Des perles de liquide séminal s'écoulèrent entre les doigts habiles de sa maîtresse et la peau délicate de son appendice, octroyant à ces caresses une divine volupté provoquant un long râle chez l'ange noir. Malgré la perversité de sa maîtresse, un détail vint troubler ce délicieux moment teinté de vice.

_Les prétentions de Satan _ n'avaient jamais été vaines. Partout où s'étendait son pouvoir, s'y trouvait sa volonté de nuire. Il s'y entendait pour détruire ce que les anges s'acharnaient à construire. Il savait, il avait été l'un des leurs, aussi ses sensations demeuraient-elles à l'unisson de son redoutable ennemi… Le vin mauvais par lequel il pensait s'enivrer, eut, soudain, un goût doucereux. Tout ce qu'il haïssait !

Il jeta un regard circonspect au fond du calice…l'aurait-il bu jusqu'à la lie, qu'il n'aurait su l'empoisonner davantage. Le seul à pourfendre sa carapace et oser l'affronter se nommait _Gabriel_, l'archange pour qui son admiration oscillait parfois avec la haine, demeurerait ici et à jamais, son dernier ennemi.

En cet instant, dans le Saint des Saint, une agitation peu commune s'intensifiait. Un imprévu que lui-même avait été loin d'envisager. Malgré sa clairvoyance On s'efforçait de lui dissimuler un fait d'importance. Gabriel, son ancien frère, lui avait laissé l'avantage de ses plans. Ses convictions n'avaient été alimentées que par un excès de confiance. Lui, le plus brillant de tous les anges, l'usurpateur du pouvoir divin, venait d'être écarté une fois de plus. Pire, l'on se jouait de lui !

L'écheveau avait parfaitement été tissé, à tel point que son ambition démesurée s'en était trouvée contrée et dirigée, intentionnellement, vers une autre direction.

Ses yeux rougeâtres se plissèrent sous l'effet de ce ressenti au point de devenir deux fentes pourpres. Cependant, la partie était loin d'être jouée…elle commençait à peine et sous couvert de lui faire entrevoir un pouvoir en passe d'être bientôt sien, son ambition s'en était trouvée nourrie.

De prochains succès aussi fort que ses éloquentes promesses jalonneraient, désormais, le chemin menant à l'apocalypse. Il en eut la conviction !

Avoir occupé ses sens à de vaines escarmouches quand la guerre se fomentait en coulisse avait été ingénieux de la part des archanges. IL n'avait pas regarder le même horizon…

Il fallait chercher ailleurs. Gabriel n'avait pas œuvré de la seule pensée de son Créateur. Une autre puissance entrait en jeu et il pensait être en mesure d'y apposer un nom.

Ce monde où la belle Olana avait été introduit ne lui avait pas encore livré tous ses secrets. D'autres agissaient dans l'ombre.

Asmodée ne lui avait-il point fait remarquer combien les croyances de ces stupides elfes semblaient bien plus incommodantes que prévu. Qu'en était-il exactement ?

Parvenu à ce moment d'intense réflexion, il fit sonner les cors des _Enfers_ par trois fois, histoire de combler son ironie de se savoir entendu par les anges. La symbolique de la trinité, ne fut point étrangère à son désir de se faire entendre, comme celui de lui déplaire. Quitte à faire comprendre qu'il savait, autant que cela le soit par le parjure et la moquerie !

En haut lieu, bien des oreilles furent blessées par ce blasphème et l'on comprit qu'IL s'était éveillé.

Dès lors, ses intentions s'intensifièrent, et son cri fit écho à son impatience :

\- _A moi mes légions !_

Aussitôt surgirent de la pénombre les soldats du démon, le regard à terre, les sens en éveil. Se montrer humble devant celui qui avait osé bravé le _Très Haut_ était une question de survie, si l'intelligence de le penser sauvegardait leurs existences, c'était bien parce qu'il avaient su intégrer cette pensée en leurs âmes tordues.

Attentif à ne point déranger sa maîtresse dans l'accomplissement de son labeur, il attendit que la foule à ses pieds cornus se calme avant de lever la tête vers le sommet de l'immense caverne. Son sourire en disait long.

Lentement, il reprit une posture triomphale en haranguant la foule de démons dévoués à sa cause. Sa voix caverneuse excita les sens mauvais de toutes ces viles créatures tandis que Lily continuait de faire coulisser entre ses lèvres humides, la hampe de son maître. L'incongruité de la situation, attira la convoitise dans le regard des mâles. Son désir s'en trouva exacerbé. C'était ce qui lui convenait. Enfin, Il s'exprima haut et fort et dans la tessiture de sa voix, beaucoup y reconnurent les accents du désastre :

\- _Ecoutez-moi, car ceci est La parole de votre Maître ! Ecoutez-moi vous, aussi __mes anciens frères__…__vous par qui ma volonté de vous surpasser tous, s'en est trouvé anéantie…le moment est venu de vous incliner vers moi. Que me dissimulez-vous ? Avouez et je vous épargnerez dans ma grande mansuétude, sinon pourrissez par mes contrées souterraines je vous y invite ! Quels plans sont les vôtres ? Pensiez-vous m'y soustraire ? Autrefois adoré de votre __Dieu__, je reviens, en ce jour, vers vous mes chers frères…je reviens anéantir ce que j'avais commencé et dans le lit de ce second millénaire, je me vautrerai, luxuriant, blasphémant, crachant mes envies scandaleuses quand vos désirs de pureté s'en trouveront meurtris. La partie ne fait que commencer, je vomis vos actes et prépare les miens en y joignant ma néfaste détermination. Volez, volez dans les Cieux tant que vos ailes vous le permettent car bientôt, j'assoirai mon pouvoir sur les brisures de ces symboles et le sang se répandra aussi sûrement qu'un lac de lave. Je maudis votre envoyé si zélé…_

_Gabriel_, les paupières scellées psalmodia quelques paroles. Sa pensée, unique moyen de répartie comme il était d'usage chez les entités célestes, se déversa jusque chez le roi des anges déchus :

\- Tu peux baver tes litanies jusqu'à l'envie de me plaire mon ami, tes viles intentions excitent ma volonté aussi sûrement que ma queue ! Glorifions ce jour, démons maudits, car il signe la plus dépravante apocalypse que moi, _Lucifer,_ promet aux hommes comme à ses anciens frères !

\- _Si tille maledictus, et reliqua !_ (Soit maudit et reste le !), répliqua l'archange en appuyant sur le ton de sa voix.

\- _E altri_ ? (Et les autres ?) répliqua Satan avec un cynisme appuyé.

\- _Tutti quanti !_ (Tout le monde !) répondit Gabriel en accentuant ses paroles.

\- _Grazie per questo segno di affetto Gabriele ! Come si sta bene !_ (Merci de cette marque d'affection, Gabriel ! Comme tu es bon !)

Un rire caverneux s'éleva vers les anges lesquels amplifièrent leurs chants célestes afin de contrer l'ignominie de l'être maudit, ce à quoi il fut répondu un orgasme aussi fulgurant qu'une pluie diluvienne. Le râle provocateur de _Satan_, se répandit contre les parois rocheuses de son royaume et la liqueur maudite se répandit au fond de la gorge de son amante satisfaite de son labeur.

\- ******_Ad astra ! _** (Jusqu'aux Cieux !) hurla-t-il.

Partout en ce monde, comme ailleurs, la jouissance du _Diable_ fit résonnance au mal déjà semé et fortement enraciné. L'on dénombra quantités de meurtres, viols, actes de violence cette nuit-là, malgré la volonté des envoyés du Très-Haut, pour amenuiser les effets néfastes de ce contrecoup, mais l'irrémédiable machine de vengeance venait d'engranger ses rouages.

Le Maître du Mal renvoya _Asmodée_ en Terre du Milieu glaner des informations, apposer une surveillance serrée sur les agissements des elfes, orques, hommes, gobelins, nains, et tout ce qui comptait d'être vivants sur ces vastes contrées.

_Bélial_ fut en charge de la Terre. Les deux plus virulents lieutenants du démon reçurent la plus importante mission depuis la première mise à terre de l'ange déchu…porter leurs regards sur les agissements des archanges…

Alors que d'un geste appréciateur, Satan empoignait son amante et l'empalait avec une extrême lenteur sur son sabre turgescent, deux ombres se répandirent sur les deux mondes.

**_Alea jacta est..._**

_(Le dé est jeté…)_

_L'Amour réunit ceux qui s'aiment… _

Sur le vaste continent d'_Aman_, les nombreuses cloches de l'illustre cité de _Valmar,_ se mirent à carillonner. En tous points cardinaux, résonnèrent les tonalités cristallines de ces merveilles. Les _Vanyar _sortirent de leurs habitations, levant les yeux aux Cieux. Sur les nombreuses coupoles d'argent et les flèches d'or surmontant les résidences constituées de pierre blanches, se refléta la lumière naissante des étoiles.

En _Terre du Milieu_, les mêmes sons retentirent sans que l'on ne puisse en deviner la provenance. De par toutes les époques, de par tous les mondes existants, les sons s'accordèrent à ceux en provenance des nuages blancs immaculés.

A leur écoute, _Thranduil _ressentit une intense émotion étreindre son cœur.

Autrefois, ces instruments sonores avaient pour fonction d'être utilisées comme système d'alerte sur _Terre_, si bien que leurs carillons en effrayaient plus d'un. Cependant, sur les _Terres Immortelles _elles restituaient, le plus fidèlement possible, la musique céleste aussi les écoutaient-on avec respect.

A l'intérieur du cercle du destin, Le _Màhanaxar_ , les Valar se réunirent en une assemblée silencieuse, rythmant leurs pas sur le rythme des tintements gracieux.

Une brume opaque, formant un anneau iridescent, naquit dans les cieux, et s'enroula lentement autour de l'édifice. Les elfes soupçonnèrent un évènement de grande importance à venir. Cela requerra, de leurs parts, une attention des plus soutenue aussi s'immobilisèrent-ils devant leurs habitations. Les maris lièrent leurs mains à celles de leurs épouses, et les plus jeunes se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. . La nature de l'évènement auquel ils avaient le privilège d'assister ne faisait aucuns doutes.

Dans les _Cieux_, les tessitures des voix angéliques, accueillirent respectueusement le souverain elfique. Jamais honneur plus grand ne lui avait été rendu. Autour de lui, le fils d'_Oropher_, contemplait pour la seule et unique fois de sa très longue existence, ce que la foi d'_Olana_ portait entrelacée dans son savoir et sa pérennité.

Impressionné mais calme, il se laissa guider par _Gabriel,_ lequel ne cessait de lui sourire en l'invitant à poursuivre ses pas. Sans y prendre garde, sa main se porta sur le tissus de sa tunique brodée de fils d'argent où une légère forme proéminente se remarquait. Le prisme de cristal contenant la mèche de cheveu d'Olana, se trouvait au plus près de son cœur. De ce bijou précieux naquit une sensation de chaleur. Surpris, il tenta de se convaincre du contraire, mais force était de reconnaitre, que le joyau semblait s'éveiller à la vie.

Dans les royaumes infernaux hurlaient les démons meurtris par les sons divins. Crachant leurs colères et leurs haines, tous tentaient désespérément de camoufler leurs tympans de leurs mains velues, mais l'on n'était plus en mesure de contrer le son du divin et les chants se gonflèrent encore plus d'importance.

Lorsque l'archange stoppa son vol, son sourire en disait long. Il venait de damner le pion à son terrible ennemi, mais plus que cette constatation, la vision du _Vingilot_, navire fait de mithril et de verre elfique à la poupe étincelante sur laquelle était fixée le _silmaril_ comme lanterne, éveilla en lui une douce pensée. _Olana,_ elle aussi, avait navigué sur ce joyau des Cieux lors de la fusion des âmes…son petit séraphin y avait eu sa place tout comme son époux s'apprêtait à le faire.

Fier et magnifique, le navire glissait sur une mer cotonneuse délicatement colorée en son sein, par une myriade d'intenses éclairs. Une fois immobilisé, une passerelle de lumière se matérialisa devant le roi, avant que _Gabriel_ ne l'invite à l'emprunter.

Thranduil posa le bout de son pied sur le tapis lumineux. Il lui sembla ressentir une certaine mollesse sous le cuir de ses bottes d'apparat.

_Eärendil_, l'accueillit en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il fit de même devant _Gabriel_, lequel posa sa main fine sur son front en psalmodiant quelques paroles.

Un autre voyageur se tenait debout, près _d'Eärendil…Cirdan_ le charpentier, le plus vieil elfe de _La Terre du Milieu_, concepteur du vaisseau et surtout le fidèle confident de _Sa Majesté_ depuis toujours.

A sa vue, l'elfe royal ressentit une intense émotion. Celui qui avait une place prépondérante dans son cœur, s'avançait vers lui en souriant. Chargée en émotion, leur accolade démontra toute l'affection qu'ils se portait l'un à l'autre. L'archange sentit cet amour et s'en reput.

Lentement, le navire se remis à voguer. Dès lors, ce ne fut que féérie…

Toutes les couleurs des mondes se muèrent en une variété infinie se déclinant sur tous les tons. Cette somptuosité, retint l'attention de l'elfe durant toute la durée du voyage.

Il n'était point besoin de paroles pour qualifier pareille splendeur. Leurs visages rayonnaient, leurs esprits s'emplissaient de beauté, leurs mots devinrent du miel et par humilité, ils les gardèrent en eux les logeant à demeure au plus profond de leurs cœurs.

La voûte étoilée se faisait un plaisir de rivaliser avec les lueurs évanescentes enfouies sous la mer nuageuse. Les voix accompagnaient cette pieuse traversée, variant les intensités selon les notes chantées…jamais voyage ne fut plus observé…

Enfin, ils parvinrent jusqu'aux abords d'une immense porte de bois blond, posée sur un sol dissimulé par un épais tapis de brouillard. Il n'y avait rien alentour que le néant. Seule une inscription luisante s'inscrivait sur la traverse supérieure. L'on pouvait lire :

**_Dépose ton fardeau et entre, armé de ta foi… _**

Le cœur au bord des larmes, le souverain prit une profonde inspiration, avant de courber pour la première fois de son existence, l'échine devant ce qu'il considéra représenter l'arche de sa propre foi.

_Gabriel_ lui sourit…

Son apparence se modifia, et il se matérialisa sous sa forme divine. Une splendide paire d'ailes immaculées se déployant lentement, lui conférant une grande autorité contre laquelle le souverain sut s'incliner. Enfin, l'être de lumière, le directeur de conscience de son épouse défunte, lui apparaissait dans son entière majestuosité.

_Cirdan,_ demeuré à bord du navire _Vingilot,_ soupira en hochant sa tête. Comme tout ce qui concernait la naissance et la vie de ce monarque, sa tâche semblait prendre fin. Jadis, les craintes de son père _Oropher_, l'avait encouragé à lui promettre de prendre soin de sa progéniture. Un grand destin se tenait aux portes de sa maturité lui répétait-il sans cesse. Aujourd'hui, _Cirdan_ comprenait le sens de ses paroles. Comment ce père aimant en avait-il autant la certitude ? Hélas, il n'était plus là pour lui répondre. Avant de continuer plus n

Ensemble, ils gravirent des marches taillées dans un cristal pur. Chacun de leurs pas soulevaient des chuchotements de la part de formes opalescentes présentes mais non visibles. Elles se devinaient et semblaient évoluer au gré de leurs envies. Il n'était pas encore temps pour le fils d'_Oropher_ de les connaitre.

Accéder au Saint des Saint des hommes demanda un effort conséquent. Il abandonna ses souffrances, ses remords et chagrins, la peine et le mal qu'il s'était jurer de ne point faire mais qu'il avait pourtant semé malgré lui.

Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, la lumière diminua quelque peu et les formes devinrent beaucoup plus distinctes.

A l'orée de son dernier pas se matérialisa un endroit qui lui sembla être le plus magnifique jamais aperçu.

Une immense rotonde supportée par des piliers de marbres blancs, pavées des plus belles intentions par ceux qui eurent l'honneur de les fouler, formait une architecture particulièrement structurée et considérablement impressionnante. Ce qui l'interpella le plus, fut le fait que cet édifice ne possédait pas de toit, mais un ciel nuageux aux multiples lueurs. A l'intérieur de ce ciel divin, se jouait une tempête, du moins se l'expliqua-t-il ainsi tant les éclairs lumineux en intensifiaient la luminosité.

_Gabriel _lui sourit et disparut à reculons sans lui fournir la moindre explication. Durant ce temps laissé à son appréciation, les chuchotements se dévoilèrent, enfin, sous la forme d'une myriade d'êtres ailés dont les chevelures d'or reflétaient les lumières se jouant dans les hauteurs.

Partout les anges apparaissaient, puis se dissimulaient derrière les colonnes, n'osant l'approcher, mais l'observant à la dérobée, nimbés d'une magnifique aura. L'on avait tant discouru sur un monarque à la beauté troublante, qu'il leurs étaient devenus familier. Il remarqua les sourires et les gestes encourageants de certains. Curieusement, les paumes de leurs mains se tendaient immanquablement vers la voûte cotonneuse au-dessus de leurs têtes. _Thranduil _en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une marque de respect envers un _Dieu_ quelconque…il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Tout à son admiration pour ces créatures ailées, son esprit s'emplissait de beauté et de pureté. Cet endroit était d'une telle sérénité…

Y demeurer pour l'éternité devait s'apparenter à un bonheur aussi simple que grandiose.

Soudain, tous s'immobilisèrent…

Au loin, l'ellon royal distingua une forme. Il s'agissait de _Gabriel_.

Mais il n'était pas seul…

A ses côtés se tenait une forme dont il reconnut les courbes…les hanches pleines, la taille fine, une stature enviée par les elfines de son royaume, un halo de cheveux dont la couleur avait été changée en une nuit, dans le royaume de la _Lothlorien…_

Peu à peu, la brume se dissipa et à quelques distances de lui, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, apparut Olana. Le plus bel amour de sa vie, celui pour lequel sa vie s'était délitée, marchait vers lui, son obsession lui faisait face.

Son cœur s'accéléra…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent…

Elle tendit ses mains vers lui…

Dans son sourire transparut une joie extatique…

Un léger tremblement trahit son appréhension. Un soupçon de peur s'invita même en elle, mais elle s'évertua à conserver son sourire…

Les prémices de ses émotions passées, il parvint enfin à se mettre en mouvement. Dans un premier temps ses pas portés par l'hésitation semblaient hésitants avant qu'ils ne s'affirment.

Le visage de son aimée avait perdu son masque de souffrance. Ses longs cheveux blancs nacrés retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage en une parfaite égalité, tout comme ceux de _Gabriel_, à deux pas d'elle. Ses yeux translucides contenait un amour infini. Les franges de ses cils perlées de larmes de bonheur, ne purent d'avantage les contenir. Chacune d'elles traçait un léger sillon sur ses joues rosies contournant les plis de ses lèvres relevés en un sourire serein.

Dans un souffle léger lui parvinrent les mots _Tye Melane_…ces mots furent comme du miel dont il se hâta d'en goûter la saveur

Autrefois enfermé dans sa douleur, le souverain elfique s'en libéra, arborant sur ses traits, la passion ressurgissant de son cœur assoupi.

Ses pas s'immobilisèrent. Elle était, à la fois, si près et si loin de lui…

A portée de leurs souffles, leurs impatiences s'intensifièrent. D'un même geste, leurs mains se portèrent sur leurs bijoux dissimulés sous le tissu de leur vêtement. A la vue de tous, le cristal émit un puissant rayonnement. Les chants des anges s'amplifièrent et l'on put discerner le mot _Gloria_ décliné sous toutes les intonations possibles. A ce bouquet de lettres fut joint une incroyable ardeur à se savoir entendu et ce fut ce qu'il arriva.

Le bout de leurs doigts s'effleurèrent…

Tous les anges cessèrent leurs chants. Un impressionnant silence s'installa. Se faisant face, Sa Majesté _Thranduil_ et Son épouse _Olana_, se magnifièrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre, et le roi déclama son amour d'une voix où perçait une intense émotion :

\- ******_Mon ange…_**

Et ce fut tout…mais ce fut suffisant pour unir à jamais leur amour dans la plus sacrée des immortalités.

Les anges accordèrent leurs notes à l'unisson semblable à une litanie. Elles demeurèrent figées à l'écoute. Gabriel baissa les paupières :

\- _Faites monter vos chants vers _**_LUI_**_…__**IL**__doit les entendre !_ psalmodia-t-il avec ferveur.

Et les voix s'enflammèrent. De mémoire d'anges, jamais pareille adoration ne s'était ressenti.

Sur _Valinor, _les _Valar_ se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, joignirent leurs mains et entamèrent l_'__Ainulindalë_ avec une piété jamais démentie depuis la création de ce chant. L'on entendit la mélodie jusque dans les confins du monde, là où _Melkor _ le maudit, banni à jamais de la _Terre du Milieu_, comme de _Valinor,_ errait par-delà les murs de la nuit ! Son esprit fut éveillé par ce qu'il considéra comme un blasphème à son pouvoir et dans sa grande colère, il jura contre son Créateur maudissant cet amour méconnu mais assez puissant pour lui nuire.

_Satan _cracha à terre en blasphémant, mais il était trop tard.

Les deux entités démoniaques unirent leurs cris rauques, répandant leurs fiels nauséabonds. Les gardiens de la nuit éternelles, comme les anges du Paradis, prièrent Le _TrèsHaut_ et _Ilùvatar_, requérant de leurs parts, amour et protection pour les siècles des siècles.

Ceux que l'on s'était acharnés à séparer, les époux bannis, étaient enfin réunis. Lorsqu'Olana posa son front brûlant contre celui de son aimé, la foudre tomba simultanément sur _Barad-Dûr_ et les abîmes où avaient été bâti le royaume des _Enfers_.

Les trompettes des anges sonnèrent !

Les cors des gardiens des murs de la nuit, résonnèrent !

Le triomphe s'accorda à l'amour lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent, et leurs larmes tombèrent telle une pluie fine et odorante sur les deux terres perverties par le _Mal._

Habituellement statiques, les étoiles évoluèrent timidement avant de se rassembler en un amas de plus en plus lumineux. Certaines s'échappèrent du milieu et se positionnèrent de telle façon que chaque elfe, être humain, nain, hobbit, troll et tout ce qui comptait d'êtres vivants dans tous les mondes, entrevirent ce qui se révéla être un symbole.

Formant un anneau, la myriade de satellites lumineux s'immobilisa avant que deux étoiles ne se rejoignent en son centre. Se faisant face, elles demeurèrent un instant figées, avant de lentement…fusionner.

Les _Cieux_ se muèrent en un fabuleux champs de déclinaisons de couleurs chaudes. Des rouges flamboyants, des jaunes luminescents enflammèrent le cercle.

Les elfes entonnèrent l'hymne _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_ en hommage à la reine des étoiles, l'épouse de _Manwë, Varda._ Elle fut sensible à cette dévotion et apprécia le chant, mais en ce monde, une seconde beauté « _insurpassable_ » naissait. Au doux nom _d'Olana,_ sa venue réunirait les peuples asservis et détournerait les âmes pures des malfaisances de _Melkor_ et _Satan._ Désormais, il y avait dans l'autre monde, un couple royal dont les pouvoirs grandiraient avec les épreuves. Au sourire de _Varda_ s'ajouta une prière pour la vaillance de cette nouvelle reine en devenir. _Manwë_, son époux, prit la main de son aimée et leurs regards plongèrent, chacun, dans celui de l'autre y puiser un peu de cet amour divin dont ils étaient les dépositaires.

_Olana _et _Thranduil_, entraient dans la légende. Le _Saint des Saint _ leurs ouvraient les portes de son royaume. Il en fut de même dans _Les Vides Eternels_, là où aucun _Valar_ n'avait eu le privilège de se rendre. Tout juste imaginait-on cet endroit que l'on supputait magnifique mais dont la beauté demeurait cachée de tous.

_Gabriel_, à quelques pas de ses protégés, ne cessait de s'emplir de cet amour. Il l'avait toujours su. Olana était son choix. Cette petite fille aux espoirs peu féconds, à l'existence sacrifiée sur l'autel de la rancœur par un semblant de mère, venait d'accéder au sublime, à la foi ultime, à un amour divin. L'Obsession d'Olana, n'en était plus une…plus maintenant. Parvenue au sommet de son sacrifice ultime, la récompense la nimbait d'un manteau d'apparat.

Aux chants des anges se joignit la clameur des chérubins dont les apparitions magnifièrent l'amour dispensé par Thranduil et Olana.

Ils chantèrent par trois fois en hommage à la _Sainte Trinité_, l'hymne dédié à leur _Créateur_, en intensifiant leurs notes dès qu'ils s'approchaient du couple sacré. Le souverain elfique et celle qui fut autrefois, une jeune femme en proie au malheur, ne cessèrent d'admirer ces petits êtres ailés aux visages transcendés par l'Amour du _Très-Haut_.

Seul _Gabriel_ demeura auprès de ses brebis, avant d'être rejoint par _Mickaël _l'archange de la protection, auréolé de magnificence dans son armure couleur or. Le vainqueur du serpent se tenait à la droite de son ami. A sa gauche, _Raphaël _ le protecteur des voyageurs, posait un regard bienveillant sur les élus. Plus jeune que les deux autres archanges, son observation semblait plus soutenue mais non moins dénué d'intérêts. Tout, dans ses gestes, laissait transparaitre un amour démesuré ce qui fit sourire _Gabriel_.

Les trois archanges formèrent un cercle autour du couple en joignant leurs mains. Associé au ciel et au divin, cette figure géométrique symbolisa, plus que jamais, l'unité, l'infini, la perfection, l'éternité…tout ce qui caractérisait, désormais, les élue du _Très-Haut_.

Ils entonnèrent un chant particulièrement fervent en baissant leurs paupières. Olana soupira. Reconnaissante envers ce Dieu dont elle ne connaissait que ses messagers, elle aussi psalmodia quelques mots en fixant son époux dans les yeux :

\- **_A la gloire du Très-Haut, j'adresse ma prière._**

******_Portée par ma foi, sacrifiant mon amour à l'orée de ma mort,_**

******_J'ai suivis Jérémiel, Ô Mon Dieu éternel._**

******_En ce monde, comme ailleurs, je suis votre humble servante._**

******_Aucun or ne saurait briller autant que mon amour._**

******_Qu'il me soit permis de vivre à jamais aux côtés de mon époux, et de goûter au miel de notre repos éternel,_**

******_Louant à jamais votre nom, pour lequel, par trois fois, j'abandonnai ce qui me fut le plus cher _**

******_Mon enfant,Sa Majesté Thranduil, ma vie…_**

Et les archanges acquiescèrent, psalmodiant à leurs tours cette prière :

\- ******_Nous le louons, nous le louons, Ô Seigneur ! Cet amour ensemencé dans leurs deux cœurs, sera la récompense de notre labeur. _**

Thranduil, à son tour, prit la parole. L'on crû deviner une once de ferveur dans la tonalité de sa voix :

******_-_**_**Porté par mon amour à l'orée de ma mort,**_

******_J'ai suivi le chemin de mes ancêtres, Ô Illùvatar, notre père à tous._**

******_En ce monde, comme ailleurs, je deviens votre serviteur._**

******_Aucun trésor ne saurait égaler cet amour que j'adore._**

******_Qu'il me soit permis de vivre pour l'éternité aux côtés de mon épouse, et de goûter au miel de notre repos éternel,_**

******_Louant à jamais votre nom, pour lequel, par trois fois, j'abandonnai ce qui me fut le plus cher :_**

******_Mon enfant, mon épouse adorée Olana, ma vie… _**

Les époux se rapprochèrent, se fixant intensément l'un dans l'autre. Olana posa sa main délicatement sur la joue de son roi. Sa caresse se fit légère et ses mots plus intenses que jamais. En son for intérieur, la clarté chassait les ombres, le renouveau s'invitait…l'Amour triomphait :

\- ******_Lye melane aran nin !_** (Je vous aime mon roi !)

La prunelle de ses yeux brillait d'un intense éclat. Les mots qui suivirent, énoncés en valarin, impressionnèrent tous les anges alentours. La jeune femme autrefois desservit par un mauvais destin, renaissait de ses cendres. Jamais son visage n'avait autant reflété la force. L'Amour la transcendait :

\- **_En ce jour, et pour les siècles des siècles, je serai là pour vous !_**

Chacun de ses gestes se chargeait en émotions et sous le regard attentif des anges et de leurs trois plus fidèles combattants, elle prit en coupe le visage du monarque, baisa son front et l'enjoint à se blottir contre son cou. Porté par tant d'amour, Thranduil soupira en baissant les paupières. La main protectrice de son épouse, le déchargea de toutes ses peines, regrets et remords. La sérénité s'invita en lui…la paix entra dans tout son être, et ce fut elle qui lui offrit sa délivrance. Enfin…le roi exista !

Les archanges acquiescèrent en se souriant les uns les autres. Gabriel, fier de son petit séraphin ne cessait de l'admirait. Lui qui n'avait pour objet d'admiration qu'un seul être, Son Créateur, fit entrer en son cœur, un nouvel être de chair et de sang. Le _Très Haut_ comprendrait, pensa-t-il :

\- **_Nous le louons, nous le louons, Ô Illùvatar, père de toutes les créatures en ce monde choisit. Cet amour ensemencé dans leurs deux cœurs sera la récompense de notre labeur._**

Les trois entités se séparèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas, redevenant silencieux. Petit à petit, le silence s'imposa, à nouveau. Une douce sérénité envahit les lieux. Les colonnes de marbre n'avaient jamais semblées aussi hautes. Elles portaient le poids des Cieux et le tumulte en son cœur. Sous chaque arche, les anges se serraient, les uns contre les autres, en fixant le roi et son épouse. En cet endroit, le temps ne se quantifiait plus, les astres semblaient absents, le chant des oiseaux était absent, aucune végétation ne venait contenter le regard…seule un océan de nuage entourait la coupole à ciel ouvert. Si ce n'était l'imposante architecture composant la seule construction visible aux yeux du souverain, le couple aurait pu imaginer rêver chacun enveloppé dans sa propre mort…or, tout ceci était bien réel et les sensations éprouvées l'étaient tout autant.

Cependant, aussi intense qu'ait pu être leur contemplation, elle prit fin à l'écoute de sons très particuliers. Il s'agissait de cors n'émettant qu'un seul son. Il sollicita un respect immédiat de la part des archanges lesquels le reconnurent en s'inclinant avec respect.

Olana scruta les alentours, mais n'entrevit aucune spécificité nécessitant une telle mise en demeure...

Etonnée, elle reporta son attention sur Gabriel, lorsque soudain, une impressionnante musique accompagna le son des instruments à vents. Comme une symphonie, les notes s'entremêlaient, se liaient, s'accordaient à celles émises par le cor. Chaque variation en entrainait une autre, liant le tout avec perfection. Thranduil fut charmé par cette musique. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle dont les elfes étaient amateurs.

Petit à petit, les anges se mirent à murmurer, évoluant avec grâce. Olana soupçonna une agitation peu ordinaire. Comme si un évènement était sur le point de se jouer.

Et ce fut le cas…

Bientôt, les anges et les archanges, plièrent le genou et attendirent fébrilement. Un silence lourd de sens enveloppa chaque être en cette partie d'un monde spirituel. Les interrogations se bousculèrent dans la tête du monarque tandis qu'apparaissaient, venus directement de l'océan de nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes, trois êtres de petites tailles enveloppés…d'ailes.

Attentionnée, la jeune femme n'aperçut, dans un premier temps, qu'un amas de plumes dorées formant une sorte de boule des plus singulières, avant que sa vision ne s'affirme.

Les entités déployèrent leurs trois paires d'ailes. L'une protégeait leurs pieds, l'autre masquait leurs regards et la dernière servait à se déplacer dans les airs. Celle protégeant leurs faces s'ouvrit et l'on distingua un visage empreint d'une étonnante solennité. A l'intérieur de leurs yeux blanc nacré, se distinguait un cercle d'un noir profond brillant d'une grande intensité. Tout, dans ce regard, invitait à y plonger corps et âmes. De sombres cheveux courts, auréolaient leurs traits extatiques. Leurs lèvres fines, psalmodiait sans cesse dans une langue inconnue. Les nombreux signes d'assentiments qu'offraient en retour les trois archanges, démontrèrent qu'eux seuls en comprenaient le sens. Tous trois tenaient, entre leurs mains, un oliphant*délicatement ouvragé. Ils n'avaient pas plus tôt parlé, qu'aussitôt les époux ressentirent une intense émotion étreindre leurs cœurs. L'océan tumultueux, au-dessus de leurs têtes, se calma. Les teintes à dominantes orangées, foncèrent comme si elles annonçaient un crépuscule.

Tous les anges se tenaient en retrait derrières les trois archanges.

Tous souriaient. C'était si beau…

C'était si pur…

**_C'était le Paradis…_**

_L'amitié ne meurt jamais… _

Le regard perdu dans le vague, _Amélie_ accordait à son âme, la liberté de vagabonder à sa guise. Son grand âge le lui permettait, enfin. Goûter un repos bien mérité entrait, désormais, dans ses attributions. Les derniers mois de son existence avaient été mouvementés. Régis par une aventure dont elle-même n'en devina point l'importance, sa vie commençait tout juste à s'apaiser.

Derrière cette fausse sérénité se dissimulait une intense douleur sur laquelle elle ne put apposer aucun mot.

_Opéca_ et _Chaperon Rose_, un temps à ses côtés, avaient, elles aussi, repris le cours de leurs vies et la vieille dame, se retranchait bien trop souvent, selon l'avis de Rose, son amie depuis toujours et tenancière de « _L'auberge du cochon pendu_ », derrière le paravent de ses nombreux souvenirs.

Les plus poignants étaient, bien sûr, ceux concernant la personne qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son propre enfant, _Olana_.

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et les douleurs jointes, tout aussi lancinantes.

C'est assise sur une chaise sous le grand chêne, celui-là même où de nombreuses fois, la jeune femme, s'était adossée le livre de tous ses espoirs entre ses mains, que se trouvait _Amélie_. Confié par _Gabriel_, ce recueil de lecture l'avait enfin éveillée à l'amour, elle qui ne l'avait jamais trouvé, jusqu'à…jusqu'à la rencontre avec ce magnifique roi, celui pour qui elle avait sacrifié sa vie.

De profonds soupirs s'échappèrent de la poitrine de cette femme au souvenir de son enfant assise à terre, ses jupons éparpillés sous elle, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés dans le dos…

D'un geste empli de tendresse, la vieille dame caressa les bouts de laines roussis de la poupée _Nanette_, dernier vestige de la terrible enfance d'_Olana_.

Une voix familière la sortit de sa nostalgie :

\- Ben dis-moi pas...te v'là encore dans tes souvenir à rêvasser devant c'te poupée d' chiffon ! Ma pauv' Amélie, quand c'est qu'tu vas comprendre tout l'mal que ce jouet peut t'faire ? Viens-t-en donc avec moi préparer l'souper, c'est pas bon pour ta cervelle d'penser à tout çà. Le passé, c'est l'passé. Tu pourras rien changer à c'qui est arrivé !

L'amie de Rose se tourna péniblement dans la direction d'où la voix s'élevait et rencontra le visage faussement courroucé de celle qui avait partagé plus de quarante années de sa vie :

\- J'sais bien La Rose, mais j'y peux rien…elle m'manque tellement, si tu savais ! lui répondit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour ne point inquiéter son amie, Amélie ne put retenir une grosse larme qui se perdit dans les profonds sillons de ses joues ridées. Une fois de plus, Rose éleva le ton de sa voix, mais ce fut plus pour dissimuler son propre chagrin que pour la sermonner :

\- Ah non ! Va-t'en donc point verser encore des litrons d'larmes…Allez, secoue-toi un peu, j'ai une auberge à faire tourner moi et y'a une belle montagne de patates à éplucher. Allez la vieille…

Péniblement, Amélie se leva en prenant appui contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Sa respiration sifflante résultait d'une vilaine bronchite dont elle peinait à se relever. Rose ôta de ses épaules son châle et le posa délicatement sur les épaules de son amie. Ces deux-là en avait vécus des aventures, des bonnes, des moins bonnes, des rudes et des biens coquasses aussi, mais jamais elles ne s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui encore, la plus tenace prendrait soin de la plus vulnérable et la main calleuse d'Amélie se posa sur celle qui s'était si souvent tendue vers elle.

Leurs sourires se rencontrèrent…aucuns mots n'auraient su restituer l'amour les unissant en cet instant.

Ce fut alors qu'un étrange fait attira leur attention. Toutes deux levèrent les yeux aux cieux. Le soleil se mourait derrière l'horizon et se parait d'intenses lueurs. Ce fut si magnifique que l'une et l'autre demeurèrent debout à contempler le coucher de l'astre de feu.

Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la ligne d'horizon, elles crurent entendre…des chants. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ceux provenant des champs alentours où les dernières récoltes de l'année se déroulaient dans l'allégresse. Ceux-là semblaient si cristallins, si purs…

Le regard des deux amies se rencontra. Chacune devine la pensée de l'autre et Amélie la laissa éclore entre ses lèvres :

\- C'est mon p'tit ange qui s'en vient m'chanter de belles notes comme elle seule pouvait l'faire, dit-elle émue en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Arrête donc l'Amélie ! Laisse-là. Faut pas embêter les âmes sinon c'est-y qu'elles peuvent plus trouver l'repos.

\- Mais elle est là sais-tu donc ? J'lui parle tout l'temps…elle est là…pas vrai qu'elle est là la Rose ?

\- Oui…elle est là, répondit son amie en soupirant, allez, rentrons !

Et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'auberge où les rires des bons gars venus chercher un peu de réconfort auprès des filles de Rose ainsi que sa bonne cuisine leurs parvenaient. Ortélie, la petite jeune fille que Rose avait trouvé emmaillotée devant la porte de son établissement, il y avait une bonne quinzaine d'années de cela, appelait sa patronne d'un air affolée. Un incident dans les cuisines requerrait les services de sa patronne toute affaire cessante. Amélie lâcha le bras de Rose :

\- Vas-y donc ! Je vais rentrer à mon rythme.

\- D'accord, et vas-t-y pas t'casser la margoulette sur les marches l'Amélie !

\- T'inquiètes donc pas, mes vieux jambonneaux me porteront encore quèque temps va !

Rose émit une sorte de grimace que la vieille dame prit pour un sourire. C'est qu'elle ne souriait pas souvent La Rose ! La vie s'était bien chargée de lui en ôter toute envie, mais ce soir-là, elle fit de son mieux afin de prouver à son amie combien son attachement envers elle n'était pas feint.

Alors qu'Amélie s'apprêtait à lui sourire à son tour, une multitude d'étoiles filantes d'une incroyable luminosité, traversa le ciel tel un éclair un soir d'orage, et le doux chant qu'elles avaient entendu s'éleva à nouveau dans l'air chaud de cette fin d'automne. Captivées par ce magnifique spectacle, aucune de ces deux femmes n'éprouva le besoin de rentrer. Seul ce splendide ciel embrasé comme jamais les retenaient au-dehors et bientôt, tous les clients de l'auberge se réunirent sur la terrasse de bois. Chacun y alla de son exclamation et l'on parla même de prophétie…pour Amélie, cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre des anges éblouis par la beauté de celle qui les avaient rejointes auparavant. La fête devait battre son plein là-haut et sur cette pensée, la main de Rose se tendit vers elle accompagnée de ces quelques mots qu'elle ne devait jamais oublier :

\- T'as p'être ben raison…ton p'tit ange doit ben s'plaire parmi les siens…

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _

Jack prit la main de son amie Aliénor dans la sienne. Assis sur un rocher non loin de l'auberge de Rose, les deux comparses admiraient, eux aussi, les féeries des cieux. Le mercenaire connaissait bien son amie. Ce soir, elle avait du vague à l'âme et la meilleure façon de contrer ces maux était encore de se retrouver devant une bonne chopine de bière entourés de l'amour maternel d'Amélie et de Rose.

Chaperon Rose et Opéca les suivaient de près tout comme Prince, Nimïel et Zorgûnn toujours aussi peu loquace. A quelques distances de là, le lutin Mic Mac étrangement silencieux depuis leur retour en ce monde, s'était assis dans l'herbe, le cou tendu vers le ciel.

Par l'entremise du hasard ou pas, tous avaient ressentis le besoin de se retrouver ensemble ce soir. Ne manquait à l'appel qu'Orlyänne et son tempérament de feu ainsi que le magicien Alachnÿ et son chat Matouba, mais pour fort peu de temps car l'on distingua dans le lointain, la gouaille du plus célèbre magicien que cette terre ait porté tout comme les sifflements moqueurs de son matou :

\- Merdasse ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne suis en aucune façon responsable de cet incroyable feu d'artifice ! J'ai préféré prendre les devants et vous le dire avant même que l'intention saugrenue de m'en faire porter la responsabilité ne s'installa en vous…comme toujours bien sûr ! Ceci dit, un tel exploit ne m'aurait point déplu, et m'aurait, très certainement, auréolé de gloire **_ad _****_vitam aeternam_** ! Je profite de cette plaisante opportunité pour utiliser un peu de ce latin dont _Gabriel _se porte le garant universel, puisque _Sa Majesté_ ailée ne se trouve point dans les parages. Ventrebleu, pour une fois qu'une grâce m'est offerte par le **_Saint Esprit_**, autant que j'en profitasse à bon escient !

Ce discours toujours aussi dispendieux, eut au moins le mérite de faire naître quelques sourires, ici et là et plutôt là qu'ici d'ailleurs comme l'aurait souligné le très distingué Prince Charmant, mais ce soir-là, ses réparties s'étaient faites discrètes et seul un sourire vint soutenir son idole.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent les chants, Chaperon Rose et Opéca ne purent s'empêcher de verser les larmes si longtemps retenues en se prenant la main comme c'était le cas lorsque la sincère amitié qui les liaient dans les moments forts de leurs existences se rappelait à elles.

Beaucoup ressentirent une intense émotion, celle qui rends le plus bavards soudainement muet, jusqu'à Prince lequel sortit son pauvre mouchoir fatigué en dentelle de _Venise_ avec la ferme intention de cueillir la perle d'eau qui, la sotte, avait élue domicile sur sa joue maquillée. Il n'y eut que la demi-portion coiffée de son bonnet miteux pour énoncer quelques paroles :

\- C'est ma frangine qui chante là-haut…aussi vrai qu'j'vous l'dis ! Eh Olana…personne n'a touché à ma tignasse tu sais, croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens j'vais en Enfer ! D'ailleurs si j'le vois c'corniaud…c'est pas impossible que j'lui vole dans l'tas ! vociféra-t-il en tendant son poing de colère.

Pour une fois, personne ne le remit à sa place et même Jack lui refila une tape sur l'épaule avant que tous ne se remettent en route vers l'auberge où la soirée avait repris son cours.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _

De par son monde cruel et sans demi-mesure, les attaques de l'ennemi juré de son peuple **_Angkörr_** et de son terrible dragon noir **_Mälveüs_**, s'espacèrent au grand soulagement de l'elfe de feu. Cela lui permit de s'adosser contre le mur de la tour de garde où elle se trouvait, pour contempler cet étrange ciel constellé d'étoiles filantes aussi nombreuses que les coulées de lave de ses volcans bien aimés. Entrainée dans ses rêveries, l'elfine soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient, les aventures vécues tous ensemble aussi…

Il lui faudrait bientôt les retrouver. Même si l'ambiance joyeuse des premiers voyages n'était plus de mise, leurs caractères d'humains légèrement déficients, du moins selon ses propres critères, agrémentaient sa vie et distrayait cet incroyable phénomène de la nature bien trop souvent occupé à tuer ses ennemis.

Sa remarquable ouïe repéra les sons avant même que ses condisciples ne les entendent. Elle avait été une exception dans ce domaine et ses supérieurs vantaient ce don exceptionnel dont elle ne faisait pourtant point cas. La nature l'avait bien dotée, c'était à peu près tout pour elle ou…comme elle l'affirmait bien souvent : « **_C'est ainsi que les choses se passent !_** ».

Ses dents brillèrent dans la douceur de la nuit et sa voix s'adressa à celle qui demeurait à jamais dans son cœur nourrit par le feu d'une amitié sans faille :

\- _Rïrrnnolen crärchfin spölenning dïrrlanne Olana _! (_Puisses-tu briller encore longtemps dans les Cieux, Olana !_)

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _

Bilbon Sacquet, se leva de son fauteuil maintes fois réparé dont il n'arrivait point à se séparer. Que s'attacher à de simples objets pouvait sembler insolite. Cependant, rien chez les _Sacquet_ ne l'était véritablement. Sa mère, _Belladone Touque_, dans un élan de mansuétude il n'en doutait pas, lui avait bien fait don de son excentricité !

C'est avec le sourire qu'il s'approcha du panier contenant le bois de chauffe, s'empara d'une bûche de hêtre, et alimenta le foyer de l'âtre sur le point de s'assoupir. Les flammes se réveillèrent et dansèrent en crépitant joyeusement.

Satisfait, il comptait bien savourer une part du délicieux gâteau qu'il s'était préparé avec amour. Le livre de recette de sa grand-mère, légué par son père, avait une grande valeur pour cet épicurien dans l'âme et à chaque fois qu'il s'essayait à confectionner une pâtisserie, son péché mignon, l'affaire devenait sérieuse.

En ce début de soirée, bien calé dans son fauteuil, un feu ronronnant face à lui, une assiette de porcelaine dans une main, une fourchette dans l'autre, le moment solennel de la dégustation avait sonné…sauf qu'un étrange évènement interrompit ce moment de grâce.

Des chants, mêlées à un son de cloches, s'égrenaient dans l'air vif du soir. A son grand étonnement, il se posa tout naturellement la question de savoir qui pouvait bien chanter aussi merveilleusement avant de conclure qu'aucun de ses compatriotes n'en avait la capacité ce qui, tout aussi naturellement, le poussa à repousser l'appréciation de son dessert. Curieux comme il se devait chez un Hobbit normalement constitué, il posa son assiette sur le guéridon à ses côtés, prit appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son habitation.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, un froid piquant le fit frissonner, mais il fut si surpris et attendrit par les chants, qu'il en oublia le vent d'hiver et demeura statique. Son ouïe fut si largement comblé, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui.

Qui pouvait chanter ainsi ? Perplexe, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

Dame Olana pratiquait cet art avec tant de justesse et d'harmonie qu'il s'était laissé séduire, admirant, dans l'ombre, cette femme merveilleuse. Cette nuit, il lui semblait l'entendre et presque la deviner.

Après qu'il se fut frictionner les avant-bras pour se réchauffer, il leva machinalement la tête vers le ciel et aperçut le ballet d'étoiles filantes. Ses soupçons se portèrent vers le magicien Gandalf Etait-il pour quelque chose dans cet évènement si particulier ? Avait-on prévu une fête sans l'avoir prévenu ?

Cherchant à s'en persuader, il renonça à cette fantaisie, arguant le fait que son ami avait probablement d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que s'amuser à ce genre de fadaises. Pourquoi le souvenir de Dame Olana lui revenait-il en mémoire avec autant de netteté ?

Sans parvenir à apposer une réponse à cette interrogation, il admira le ciel en soupirant, et ses pensées furent énoncées à voix hautes :

\- Dame Olana…serait-ce vous ? Oh…je ne vous ai pas connu assez longtemps pour me considérer comme un ami proche, mais…je…vous manquez à ce monde belle Dame. Oh oui…vous lui manquez !

Et le hobbit réintégra sa demeure le cœur lourd. Tout était à sa place à l'intérieur de son logis…tout sauf son envie de poursuivre ce pour quoi il avait travaillé toute une après-midi et le gâteau resta dans son assiette.

Il prit le violon de son père, le cala sous son menton et l'archer fit pleurer l'instrument de musique accompagnant les larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues.

Il importait peu de la taille d'un homme pour en mesurer son chagrin. _Bilbon Sacquet _en fut, ce soir-là, la preuve vivante.

Et les notes de son violon montèrent jusqu'aux cieux…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Qui pouvait se targuer de s'approprier une terre quelle qu'elle soit ?

Elle appartenait à chacun des êtres vivants peuplant ces mondes où de terribles conflits se jouaient pour s'en attribuer la légitimité.

En cette nuit, les Cieux se rappelaient au bon souvenir de tous.

En cette nuit, se jouait un destin unique…

Qui aurait pu en deviner la teneur ? Aucun !

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _

Les êtres ailés, cessèrent de souffler dans leurs oliphants, sans pour autant interrompre leurs vols autour de _Thranduil_ et d'_Olana_.

Jusqu'à ce que….

**_Et les chants se turent par-delà les mondes… _**

A suivre…

· « _Avec les ailes que j'ai conquises, dans un ardent désir d'amour, je m'envolerai_ _vers la lumière qu'aucun œil n'a pu atteindre_ ». « _Tu meurs pour vivre ! _ » Cette phrase a été empruntée aux paroles de la Symphonie n° 2 de Gustav Mahler « _Résurrection_ » pour laquelle j'ai une tendresse toute particulière, de plus, la musique, tout autant que les paroles, accompagnent parfaitement la montée aux Cieux d'Olana. Un grand chef d'œuvre de la musique classique.

· Oliphant : ancêtre de tous les cuivres occidentaux c'est un instrument très anciens, dont l'embouchure est fabriquée à partir d'une défense d'éléphant.


End file.
